Mattaku Hidoi Mono: Absolute Hell!
by khsgirl22
Summary: After being expelled, five girls make their way to Konoha High school where it is run by OMEGA, the most popular band in Japan. But when the girls decide to make themselves known and drive them into their dark and adventurous past, only Hell comes forward: NaruHina, SasuOC, NejiTen, ShikaIno, GaaSaku. Drama, Romance, Humor. REWRITE/EDITING AFTER COMPLETION.
1. AH Prologue!: Life Before Hell!

**REDONE**

**HELLO! Welcome to the Prologue of Mattaku Hidoi Mono: Absolute Hell**

**NOTE*** A photo of Megami is (also my profile photo) in my profile under _CHARACTERS_, it will always be there. Go check it out!**

**NOTE*** Megami means Goddess in Japanese**

**This contains character information and the prologue, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Info****Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Girls<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Megami Namikaze:<strong>

Age: 17

Eyes: Aquamarine

Hair: Red

Height: 5 ft 6

**Info:** Megami is a free-spirited, rebellious, yet slow witted girl. She has a very short temper that is outdone by her stupidity, lack of attention span, and overall idiocy. Long hip length red hair and bangs (which she keeps to the side with a hair pin) and a full chest. Megami plays a few sports but mostly leaves herself to her video games, anime, and manga obsession. Cousin of Naruto but not known to her or him. Megami shares a very dark past with the girls they usually hate to speak of or bring up. Originally only friends with Tenten, until they met the girls.

Phrases: "live for the moment and worry tomorrow!"

"But…I don't get it dattebane…"

**Sakura Haruno:**

Age: 17

Eyes: Emerald

Hair: Light pink

Height: 5 ft 5

**Info:** Sakura, is the brains of the group. Straight A's as well as beauty, Sakura lives to excel but still enjoys living life to the fullest and loves to shop and hang out. Sakura is tough but she's not very violent. Sakura can be modest and shy at the most surprising of times. Her hair is down to her shoulders and her unusual color and striking eyes tends to be her main way to attract boys. She is also pretty. Sakura usually leads the pack (the girls) and it is also usually up to her to fix the problems they seem to find themselves in more often than she'd like. She is the mother of the group (being the oldest member by months). She doesn't care much for sports but that doesn't mean she isn't one the best. Originally friends with Ino, until they met the girls.

Phrases: "All's fair in love and war…"

"SHANNARO!"

**Hinata Hyuga:**

Age: 17

Eyes: No pupils and lavender

Hair: Midnight blue

Height: 5 ft. 6

**Info:** Hinata is, of course, the shy and timid one, but only around anyone besides her friends is when she stumbles. Hinata has an extraordinary physical body which she has yet to realize she has. Full chest, hips, curves and very attractive. Hinata lacks self-confidence and never sees when a boy is hitting on her or if they like her. She is very smart and sweet, hair half way down to her back. She cares for her friends like sisters, the feeling being mutual. Sensitive but strong, Hinata is always there for comfort and encouragement even at the most depressing of times. Cousin of Neji Hyuga, although they are not on the same terms. Hinata was shy and had no friends until she met the girls.

Phrases: "E-excuse me…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

**Tenten Sento**:

Age: 17 (in this Tenten is the same age)

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Hair: Brown

Height: 5 ft 8

**Info:** Tenten is sportive and loves competition and is also a fighter, whenever she can she looks for a fight to compare her strength with other people. She also has an unhealthy obsession with weapons and loves to test them out on people, not so much of a violent nature just a love for mainly street fighting. Boys tend to take an interest in her for her boldness and sexy playgirl attitude. Tenten is womanly and a certified feminist, she is not afraid to defend what she thinks is right and can be very stubborn. Her brown hair is in two Chinese buns, originally friends with Megami until they met the girls.

Phrases: "Let the games begin…"

"Hell yeah!"

**Ino Yamanaka:**

Age: 17

Eyes: Light blue

Hair: Platinum blond

Height: 5 ft 8

**Info:** Ino is optimistic and kind, she always wears her heart on her sleeve. Loves shopping but far more than Sakura, she especially loves dressing up her friends and giving makeovers when there is, for example, a party. Her charm and flirtatiousness are what gets boys eating at the palm of her hands. She doesn't care much for sports or her studies she only lives for fashion, hanging out, and partying. Though she doesn't always have the right attitude for the right situation, Ino is not afraid to speak her mind and give her personal opinion of someone, whether good or bad. Although she may be slow at times she can always sense when something's wrong with her friends and does whatever she can to help. Her blond hair is in a high ponytail and some left high in the front almost covering her right eye, originally friends with Sakura until they met the girls.

Phrases: "A girl's best friend is her credit card!"

"Love it!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMEGA (Boys)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Uzumaki:<strong>

Age: 17

Eyes: Sky blue

Hair: Blond

Height: 5 ft 8

**Info:** As always the hyper-active, enthusiastic, energetic, spiky haired, whiskered, blond haired boy. Naruto is kind, sweet, and doesn't get angered easily; he is a member of the most elite and famous boy band in Japan: OMEGA. Naruto is the only one of the band who isn't the biggest flirt, although he still harbors the ability to be one and when it comes to fangirls he just turns them away more kindlier, which only makes them like him more. This is why he's labeled as 'the cute one' of the group. Even with being the shortest and youngest member (by months) of the band, Naruto still has ways of proving himself as a leader and motivator. Cousin of Megami but this is unbeknownst to him. Best friend and childhood friend of Sasuke, bands choreographer and lead dancer.

Phrases: "Dattebayo!"

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Age: 17

Eyes: Onyx

Hair: Raven

Height: 6 ft 1

**Info: **As the Leader of the band, Sasuke is labeled as the 'bad boy' of the group. He's cold, rude, and a full-fledged smart-ass. He is quiet at times and has an attitude that has marked him as being mysteriously sexy. His cruel attitude is what makes girls desire him. He has dark raven hair that holds in the back slightly elevated. He detests fangirls and annoying people but is still the biggest playboy; no one understands how and why he and Naruto became friends since they are complete opposites. Although he is smart and belongs to the Uchiha family which is the second most powerful and well respected family in Japan, bands lead rapper.

Phrases: "Dobe…"

"Stupid girl…"

**Shikamaru Nara:**

Age: 17

Eyes: Brownish green

Hair: Brown

Height: 5 ft 11

**Info:** Shikamaru is, as known, a super lazy, cloud watching, genius. He seems to find everything troublesome, especially woman. He is known as 'the smart cute one' in the band. It's still a mystery how he manages to sing with such an uninterested attitude. He always seems to solve the problems in the group, he never seems enthusiastic about anything, and his dark brown hair is up in a pineapple like style. Even for these things he can still be fun (in his own way) but he mostly just loves laying down and watching the clouds pass by in the sky. Aside from the band he has a friend named Choji who he hangs out with on occasion or whenever he's not busy, he belongs to the Nara family, bands co-rapper.

Phrases: "How troublesome"

"Troublesome woman"

**Neji Hyuga:**

Age: 17 (Not a year older here)

Eyes: No pupils, white

Hair: Dark brown

Height: 6 ft 1

Info: Neji is the lead singer of the band and shares some of the same characteristics as Sasuke. He is the cousin of Hinata although he is not very fond of her. He has long brown hair about the same length as Hinata, he loves sports and competing. Out of all the guys, Neji is the biggest flirt/playboy when it comes to girls. Even so, Neji is often respectable and serious and usually finds Naruto to be a huge pain in the ass, although they're still best friends along with the others. Neji is smart but not as smart as Shikamaru, but like Sakura he lives to excel and prove himself better. He belongs to the Hyuga family, lead vocalist (lead singer).

Phrases: "Just stay out of my way and we won't have any problems."

**Gaara Sabaku:**

Age: 17

Eyes: Jade

Hair: Red

Height: 6 ft 2

Info: Out of all the boys, Gaara is the coldest member and talks the least; he seems to hate everything and not care for much, so no one knows why he decided to join the band. Gaara has short spiky red hair, he is labeled as 'the cold cool one', hates fangirls and usually keeps to himself, the only times he's open is rare and it's mainly with the guys, but when there are the times he does open up, it's usually with a lot of meaning in it. Bands co-lead vocalist.

Phrases: "hn…"

"How childish…"

* * *

><p>Others<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Karin:<strong>

Age: 17

Eyes: Red, with glasses

Hair: Red down to her shoulders, spiked on the side

Height: 5 ft 6

**Suki:**

Age: 17

Eyes: Light brown

Hair: Short light brown

Height: 5 ft 6

**Matsuri:**

Age: 17

Eyes: Onyx

Hair: Shoulder length brown and spiky

Height: 5 ft 6

**Ami:**

Age: 17

Eyes: Grayish brown

Hair: Purple, right side is neck length, while other side is a little below shoulders

Height: 5 ft 6

**Kin:**

Age: 17

Eyes: Black

Hair: Knee length black hair tied up at the end

Height: 5 ft 8

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>:

_Once upon a time there were five girls. After being expelled they were transferred to a high school were they found hate towards five boys, and years' worth of adventures..._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue!:<strong>

* * *

><p>Ame <strong>(rain)<strong> High School.

* * *

><p>"What'd you say?! You wanna try repeating that again?" Megami mumbled coldly, looking down as she crumpled up her chemistry notes of the day.<p>

"What are you deaf all of a sudden? I said—"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Meki was stopped as Megami violently tackled her to the ground and began punching her in the face.

Meki's friends instantly ran over to help their leader, they struggled to pull Megami off. Eventually they forced her off, as she was still kicking and struggling, they held her arms behind her back.

Meki quickly stood up and held the cheek that had continuously been punched and her nose that slightly bled.

"YOU PUNK ASS BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Hold her tight girls!" Meki angrily yelled as the rest of the class sat as their tables and watched the scene. Meki loved the attention and aimed to punch the struggling Megami.

But,only to have her hand stopped by an extremely annoyed looking Tenten, who stood with her other hand in her jacket pocket.

"Don't even think about it Hoshiko, you know where this is going to go." she said in a dark voice. Megami socked the girls that were holding her in the stomach as Ino, Hinata and Sakura made their over way to help the girls.

"Damn it Megami! If we get suspended I'll throttle you!" Sakura whispered angrily to her.

Without hearing much, Megami once again tackled a Meki who began to scream.

Her friends, who once again ran to her rescue, were stopped by a Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata who began to fight them off. Brutally beating them until one girl was knocked into the dark green bubbling beaker on one students desk. The beaker fell into a bowl of red fizzing foam.

"Holy shit! Everyone get the hell out!" he yelled as he rushed out himself, just as the bowl began shaking and turning a brownish color. Everyone, including a few of Meki's friends, began running out, leaving the few girls who were fighting and had just noticed the beaker, but before they could get out.

It exploded.

The explosion caused a loud eruption in the school. It blew up the entire senior science room, making it look like it had bee hit by a tornado, fire, and tsunami al at the same time. The explosion sent all the girls still in the room flying out the door, or smacking against the walls inside.

Sakura smacked back first into the wall, she cringed at the impact and began to rub her head, only to see the jet black high heels of the principal.

"Damn…" she mumbled, looking back down.

* * *

><p>"They started the fight!" Meki and her girls yelled, pointing fingers to the other group.<p>

"Well if Meki hadn't said what she said none of this BULLSHIT would have ever happened!" Tenten yelled back, sending daggers to the cronies who in turn flinched.

The girls stood in the principal's office while outside three fire trucks could be seen, but no ambulance since no one was badly hurt. All the teens were being sent home because of the chemicals in the classroom that might be toxic. The girls, including their uniforms, were covered in dirt, a few minor burns, and scratches.

"I don't care what Meki said, who threw the first punch?" the principal demanded.

Everyone pointed to Megami, she glared at nothing.

"And the next punches?"

All of Meki's girls pointed to the rest of the girls.

"Although you girls started the fight _and _completely destroyed one of the senior science rooms, costing the school thousands of dollars in damage, I won't suspend you."

All the girls except for Megami squealed in happiness, while she in turn sloped down.

"Wait for it..." she droned on.

"YOU'RE ALL EXPELLED!"

The girls stopped jumping and stared at the principal.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled frantically.

Hinata gasped, "oh no...p-please Principal don't—"

"That is so totally fucking not fair! What about them!" Ino pointed a fully manicured finger at the group next to them.

"Drop it Ino, the principal isn't going to do anything about her _precious_ daughter," Megami said calmly,

Tenten scoffed, "good point…"

Meki in fact was the principal's daughter. Leaving her to do whatever she pleased in the school.

Megami walked up to the principal's desk and slammed her hand on her it, making her flinch.

"Fine, we'll go…but you can find yourselves a new dance team," she said, backing up. "And I've seen princess here and her barbies dance so good luck with that."

With that, she turned around and walked towards the door. The girls followed, as they walked they stopped by the other group and glared at them, making them back away. Ino and Tenten smirked as Sakura and Hinata walked on ahead.

* * *

><p>" Great! Real great Megami! Just perfect! I told you what would happen if you kept messing with Meki but you didn't listen! Now look where we are! How are we going to explain this to all our parents?!" Sakura yelled as they made their way out the school with everything packed.<p>

Megami just shrugged and put her hands behind her head, "don't know…didn't really think this one through...it felt right when I left but…um, my bad." She said a little sheepishly.

"Well I think this is the best thing that's ever happened to us! It's about time we got to leave this godforsaken school!" Tenten said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

Ino sighed, "well I am going to miss being the dance team here, although it was a fun ride. But still, it was tiring! Maybe at the next school I'll try out for the cheer squad since only this section of the country has dance teams!" she said excitingly.

"It's good to start thinking ahead Ino, but what school are we going to?" Hinata asked,

The girls grimaced at that, none knowing what would come next.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later, Konoha high: Monday morning.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi smacked the ruler into his desk as he still held his book. The students of his class jumped at the impact, quieting down.<p>

"Alright listen you guys, on Wednesday were going to be getting five new student girls coming from Ame high. So when they get here, make sure you make them feel welcome, they aren't coming on good terms. You guys know the drill." he concluded, sitting on his chair and setting his legs up on his desk, ignoring everyone's presence.

The five kings of Konoha and Japan huddled up as other students began to discuss.

"Five new girls! One for each of us!" Naruto said excitedly, pointing back and forth to the boys.

"No, more girls are just what we don't need. Five more girls just means five more fangirls," Gaara said stonily, irritation bouncing off his voice.

"He's got a point, there's already too many girls in this school. Besides, we already have five girls to deal with," Shikamaru sighed.

"We don't even know what they look like yet idiot. Don't get your hopes up." Sasuke said,leaning back in his chair.

"well all in all, we should give them a warm welcome, right?" Neji said cockily.

With that, they all smirked.

* * *

><p><em>But neither groups with any idea just who they were up against…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! The Prologue! Let's move on!<strong>


	2. ep1: The Day Konoha High Stood Still!

**COMPLETELY REWRITTEN: 1/29/14**

**YAY! Welcome to chapter one of Absolute hell! Well I'm gonna shut up so please enjoy! And oh I hope you read the prologue cuz you won't get any of this without it XD well here we go!**

**Song one: One Day by Charice**

**Song two: He said She said by Ashley Tisdale (dirty)**

**Song three: Rolling In The Deep by Adele**

**Song four: Womanizer by Brittany Spears**

**Song five: Evacuate The Dance Floor by Cascada**

**Song six: Can't Nobody by 2NE1 (English version)**

**Future me: I'll explain this 'future me' at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Wednesday: 5:59 a.m.<p>

Five seconds to Six a.m.

Five…four…three...two…one… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

SMASH!

The red-haired senior groggily and viciously shut off her alarm, then quickly wrapped her hands back around her pillow, squishing her face into it. Her alarm sat there, broken, blinking six a.m. repeatedly.

.

.

.

"CHA! THIS THE LAST TIME I LEAVE THE WAKING UP TO THIS DUMBASS!"

Forty-five minutes later the girl awoke from a loud scream coming from the room down the hall. Her blood shot eyes popped open as she quickly sat up. Her room door burst open, revealing a messy pink-haired girl in pink pajamas with cherries all around them.

"What the fuck Sakura? What's the problem?" the red-haired girl said tiredly, her white tee wrinkled along with her gray boy shorts.

**SAKURA HARUNO.**

"YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you wake up when your alarm went off? It's six forty-five and today's our first day of school!" Sakura yelled.

Her eyes widened, "Crap!" the redhead jumped out of bed, rushing to her bathroom.

"Megami, there's a reason WHY you have the alarm! I knew this was a bad idea! When we get home we're each getting our own!" she yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was having a kick-ass dream and the stupid alarm woke me up! I forgot today was our first day!" she called from the bathroom.

Sakura groaned as she rolled her eyes, "I have to go wake up the rest of the girls…dumbass." she grumbled, rushing out of the room.

"You know forehead, you really don't have to make a big deal out of this. I mean we're new students, it doesn't matter if we're late." The platinum blond said as she came out of her small walk in closet wearing a ruffle skirt dress with a light yellow top and a dark yellow bottom with a large black belt around the waist along with amber yellow pumps. Her hair lay up in a high ponytail and hair high in the front.

"Yeah, I kind of just realized that. Sorry I didn't mean to overreact Ino," she laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

**INO YAMANAKA.**

"Although, it's not good to be late on our first day of school. It will…be a bad way to make a first impression," a girl with long midnight blue hair smiled, walking into Sakura's room. She dressed in a dark purple elbow length shirt and a softer purple mid-thigh skirt with black short heels.

"Oh, Hina, wait! Let me fix your hair it's a disaster!" Ino yelled, rushing after her as they walked out of the room.

**HINATA HYUGA.**

The three walked down stairs while Ino brushed Hinata's hair.

"Well, why don't we get some breakfast while we wait for Tenten and Megami?" Hinata suggested as she sat at the dinner table, followed by the other girls Sakura. wore a white tank top with black suspenders and a soft pink tulle skirt and pink and white converse shoes with leggings.

A few minutes later Megami slid down the steps and hopped off, she smiled as she headed into the kitchen.

"Sakura, you're so mean! It's not my fault that new alarm was annoying! You didn't need to yell!" she whined.

"Your fault Mega," Sakura sighed.

**MEGAMI NAMIKAZE.**

"Bullshit! You have any idea how tired I was? Having to get up at six a.m. should be illegal! I didn't even get up this early when we went to Ame!"

Megami wore a black 'Austin 3:16' T-shirt with a sleeveless mini jean jacket with black tight shoulder length arm warmers, along with jean shorts with black leggings and a Chicago bulls hat, Chicago bulls shoes and her long knee-length red hair down.

"So where's Tenten?" she continued as she got milk from the fridge then slammed the door back.

"Right here, and Namikaze, maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night playing Ninja Clashers," Tenten smirked, walking down the stairs and stretching her arms. She wore blue skinny jeans with a green tank top, a thin dark blue jacket with green converse shoes. "Well anyways, morning chicks!" she smiled as she grabbed the toast that just came out of the toaster.

"Tennie! Those were mine!" Ino whined.

"Too late Blondie!"

**And TENTEN SENTO.**

"So is everyone totally excited about our first day at Konoha high school? I heard it's the best one in the country!" Ino exclaimed, tossing her hair back.

"Yeah well, we wouldn't have to go to Konoha high if someone hadn't gotten us—"

"Just stop yourself there Sakura. We got expelled two weeks ago, get over it it's not that big of a deal," Tenten said cutting her off.

"Not that big of a deal? What will all the colleges I'm applying to think when they read by profile and find out I got expelled during senior year?!" Sakura groaned.

"It's only November," Hinata stated, "Sakura I'm sure with your grades and record, they won't mind a little senior mishap." she tried to reassure.

"Yeah I know, but still if you and Megami hadn't—"

Tenten raised her hand in a jester for her to stop. Megami frowned, "I said I was sorry…"

"Can we not talk about this please? It's over and done now, it's time for a fresh new start and we get the perfect chance to do that in Konoha high! Plus it's cool, on Wednesdays we get to wear what we want and the rest of the week is uniform, we never got to do anything like that back in Ame!" Tenten nodded.

"She's right girls! It's time for a brand new beginning! And in doing that I think we shouldn't draw to much attention to ourselves, let's just be regular everyday students, like going to school, then going home, there doesn't need to be any drama in between like there's been for the last seven years!" Ino added.

The girls nodded in agreement.

After they finished breakfast they made their way out to their cars. Sakura and Hinata had a baby blue 918 Porsche. Hinata drove with her since she wasn't comfortable driving on her own.

Ino had a fuchsia Lamborghini (bought after winning a bet with her father), while Megami had a shiny black BMW s1000rr motorcycle with a black helmet that covered her face. Tenten had the same except hers was satin red, both with black leather biker suits. With that, they nodded and began to make their way to Konoha high school.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn fangirls…get off of me we have class." Sasuke ordered coldly to the crowding fangirls.<p>

"Um…girls could you please move? We have to go!" Naruto pleaded, trying to get out of the crowd.

A normal day fell on the band called Omega. Having fangirls crowd them, forcing them to pull through to get to class was an average day and an average Wednesday.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Karin cooed as she stepped up, clinging onto him.

"Karin." he said plainly looking away as the fangirls moved back, aware of her.

"What? No good morning kiss?" she pouted. He rolled his eyes, turning, he kissed her.

**SASUKE UCHIHA.**

"Naruto-kun! you wanna walk me to class this morning?" Suki smiled.

"Sweetie, I walk you to class _every _morning, but sure." he shrugged, kissing her on the cheek.

**NARUTO UZUMAKI.**

"Shikamaru-kun…I need help with calculus, do you think we could have some _alone_ time so you could help me?" Kin purred as she clung to him, glaring at unworthy fangirls.

"Sure whatever," he sighed not looking at her.

**SHIKAMARU NARA.**

"Neji-kun…did you have a good warm up this morning?" Ami cooed as she clung onto him, staring lustily.

"It was fine…would have been better…if you were there…" he smirked leaning down and kissing her roughly.

**NEJI HYUGA.**

"Hey Gaara," Matsuri purred at him, stepping up and running her hand through his red hair. He didn't answer, she simply took this as playing hard to get so she clang to him.

"Don't be like that Gaara…give me a kiss…you know you want to…" she purred again, he sighed and leaned down, and kissed her.

**And GAARA SABAKU.**

While everyone socialized in the halls on a new Wednesday morning in Konoha high a sudden load roar could be heard coming from down the street up to the large school building. Everyone in the halls that could hear it ran outside including the band and their girls. Everyone outside, stared forward.

They watched as a motorcycle came up the street at a fast paced speed, followed by another motorcycle, almost as fast but as if rushing.

The first motorcycle quickly pulled into the driveway of the school, alerting some students who were in the way, forcing them to jump back or scream in shock. As the second motorcycle pulled in the person of the first one pumped their fist into the air and did a wheelie twirling round and round as the bike roared.

Finally parking, the first person jumped off their bike as two cars pulled in, the first person pulled off their helmet revealing a beautiful girl with striking red hair

"OH YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! FUCK YOU BITCHES! WHO'S THE MAN!" she yelled bouncing around and fist pumping. "Undefeated! FUCK YEAH!"

The second person with a red motorcycle got off and took off her helmet and suit revealing another good looking girl with dark brown hair in Chinese buns who matched the last girl perfectly, aside from the death glare she gave off.

While they were yelling two more cars pulled in, three more girls stepped out, each giving off a sexy vibe both physically and mentally.

Tenten stomped over to Megami's bike as the other girls began to get out, Megami was leaning on her bike on the side with one arm on the bike and the other on her hip. "I win buns," she cooed.

"YOU BITCH! You totally cheated! I said seventy but you totally went ahead!" Tenten barked.

"Ah ha! You said we SHOULD go seventy! You never said we had to! So you can KISS. MY. ASS!"

Tenten was about to protest until the girls walked up, holding their bags. Sakura unhooked Megami's bag from her bike and tossed it to her.

"What happened to laying low?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oops, our bad," they said in together.

"Anyway, nice driving Megami, just try not to kill anyone next time," Sakura smirked. Tenten crossed her arms and huffed, making the girls laugh as they began making their way to the building.

"Hey check out those motorcycles!"

"Sweet!"

"No way! _She_ has a Lamborghini?!"

"So cool!"

"That is the cutest Porsche I've seen!"

"I know right! I didn't even know they came in that color!"

The students continued to admire as the girls walked, casually talking.

"Hey! I think those are the new girls!" Naruto said excitingly as they walked back to their spaces.

"Good, right on time, is everything set?" Neji smirked with his arm around Ami's shoulder.

"Is what set?" she asked.

"Oh just a little welcome prank for the new kids babe." he smirked.

BAM!

Everyone turned their head to the front entrance to see five very attractive girls standing by the door, one red-head with her arm on the door, her hat pushed down.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! We just got here! Don't break the damn door already!" Tenten yelled punching her upside the head.

Megami held her head and whimpered. "It's not my fault! The door was being stupid! It wouldn't open!"

"It said _pull_ dip-shit!" she yelled.

"Eh…heh…oops," she said laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head.

"Ame's doors weren't like this, it's hard to get used to this place so soon," Hinata smiled.

"She's right, so calm down Tennie, what did I tell you about getting over worked? Frown lines," Ino nodded staring her down playfully.

"Whatever," Tenten growled.

Megami stuck her tongue out, "ha ha!"

"You wanna get hit again?"

Suddenly the bell rang. They groaned together.

"We had better get to the office to get our schedules and everything then quickly get to class, like I said, it's best to make a good impression." Hinata said smiling; they nodded and walked off, not noticing that everyone was staring at them.

They watched and waited for the five new girls to stop and realize who they were. Omega: the biggest band in Japan. Then squeal like fangirls did so well.

But they didn't.

The girls just walked past them without even taking at much as a glance towards them.

"I'm hungry!" Megami groaned, her hands behind her head.

"You're always hungry, idiot." Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked with her arms crossed.

"Too much food will make you bloated." Ino explained as she examined her nails curled, then straight.

"And you would know, wouldn't you Ino?" Tenten smirked as she walked with her hands in her pockets.

"Tenten, that's not very nice." Hinata frowned as she walked with her hands clasped together.

All five of the boy's mouths dropped as they walked to class.

"Oh my gosh! Did those bitches just diss them! Did they?" Ami asked the other girls. They looked up and saw the boys, emotionless.

Suddenly Neji stopped a dark haired freshman in the hall. He looked up, surprised that one of the five most popular guys in the school was talking to him.

"Hey kid, you wanna make a couple hundred bucks?" Neji asked smiling.

He blinked a couple times in shock but quickly nodded his head, "S-sure!"

"Alright, here's what you have to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you see those guys?! Oh my gosh talk about A plus hotties! Especially the one with the spiky brown hair!" Ino squealed.<p>

The rest of the girls turned to her.

"Are you talking about those pretty boys? Like that one with the long brown hair? I seriously thought that was a girl at first," Tenten snarled.

"I hardly noticed them, but they seemed to notice us," Sakura nodded, "I have to admit they were hot, the one with the red hair looked cool."

"I didn't get a very good look but they sort of looked familiar too," Hinata sighed thinking.

Ino blinked, "you're right…I know I've seen them before."

Megami shook her head, "We just got here! No drooling over trouble making boys!"

Ino scoffed, "Says you! I'm definitely gonna check them out later!" she declared.

As the girls reached the office, Sakura opened the door and led them in. At a large desk sat a woman with short black hair and cream skin, on the left side of her desk was a sleeping baby pig, on the right of her desk read a name banner that said in dark purple letters SECRETARY SHIZUNE, and all in the middle of the desk sat a few sheets of paper which she was working on.

When she heard the door close she looked up and smiled.

"Ah! You must be the new girls! Welcome to Konoha high. I'll have your schedules when you return but right now the principal would like to see you." she said, pointing to a shiny wooden door that read PRINCIPAL TSUNADE on the front in bright yellow letters. The girls nodded, smiling as they walked to the principal's office.

They stepped into her office to be met by a huge desk covered in loads of untouched paperwork; behind it was the principal drinking from a nearly empty vodka bottle, looking tired, lazy, and hung-over. She instantly stopped and tried to sit up when they walked in.

"H-hello! You ladies must be the new girls! Please sit." She motioned to five conveniently opened chairs in front of her desk.

"Awesome, a drunk principal," Tenten whispered to Ino who giggled a bit as they sat down.

"Sorry about the mess girls," she smiled sheepishly as she pushed everything off of her desk.

They shook their heads, "I-it's alright," Hinata said shyly.

"I've been waiting for you! I just wanted to welcome you to Konoha high, though I hope you have a better year here than your original school and please girls TRY to stay out of trouble. Also, if you need anything or you're having trouble or you just need someone to talk to, I'll be here, I let all my students know that I'm here to help them."

They nodded, smiling at her.

"So may I have your names?" she asked, sitting up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to officially meet you!" Sakura smiled.

"H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga" Hinata said, looking down and toying with her fingers.

"Megami! I like puppies!" Megami announced flying her hands up.

"Ino Yamanaka! A pleasure, really," Ino winked.

"Tenten Sento," Tenten smiled, crossing her arms.

"Very pretty names! With equally cute styles," Tsunade commented as she looked to their choice of clothing.

Ino smirked confidently, "you can thank _me_ on that one."

"Now girls, you're already ten minutes late for class so get a move on, I'm sorry to have kept you."

"It's no problem, thank you Tsunade-sama," Sakura smiled kindly as she stood up.

"A pleasure, now come! Don't want you to be later than you already are! You still have to make it to your lockers!"

"Don't worry principal-lady! We'll find out way!" Megami saluted, giving a hero smile.

Tsunade laughed, "oh gosh, you remind me of my nephew."

"Oh and miss. Megami there are no hats on school premises!"

She nodded and took off her hat, she motioned for them to go. They giggled, knowing she only wanted them to go so she could get back to slacking off and drinking.

As they stepped out Shizune stood by and handed them their schedules one by one.

"Good luck on your first day!" she called as they thanked her and walked out.

"What did she mean by 'good luck'?" Ino asked.

The girls shrugged.

"Whatever, let's compare schedules girls!"

"Yeah!" they said together.

The girls stood in silence for a few moments as they looked at their schedules, comparing back and forth.

"Oh cool! We have homeroom, Music and Vocal class, and gym together!" Ino squealed.

"Good, now guys we should seriously get to class so we can get a good start, who knows what our teachers like!" Sakura added, once again they nodded and headed off to search for their homeroom.

* * *

><p>For another ten minutes the girls trailed around arguing and complaining, trying to figure out where their homeroom was. Being such a large school, it made it hard to find it.<p>

"Oh! Just walk into a damn room and ask directions!" Megami groaned.

"The hell we will! It'll be too awkward!" Tenten barked.

"Girls stop arguing let's just—" Hinata tried.

"_God _my feet hurt!"Ino whined.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped.

"Can it forehead before I do it for you!"

"What you say?!"

Ino and Sakura lunged for each other as Tenten and Megami held them back while Hinata looked like she was about to cry.

"Umm excuse me."

No response.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"HEY!"

The girls stopped arguing and looked at a slightly short boy standing beside them.

"Can I help you girls with something?"

"O-oh yes, p-please, we're trying to find r-room 429, do you know where it is?" Hinata asked almost desperately.

"Oh yeah, sure, follow me." he smiled, turning around.

"Finally!" Ino groaned, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I'm exhausted."

"I told you not to wear heels today…" Sakura growled.

"You wanna go again forehead?"

"Anytime Ino-pig!"

When the girls were at a good distance he leaned down and whispered into his phone.

"Psh, hey it's me. I got the girls and I'm leading them to the room."

* * *

><p><strong>~*Room 429*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Awesome," Neji smiked to his cell phone.<p>

Twenty-five minutes into class Kakashi, still hadn't arrived. So the boys used this time to hack his school computer.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for hacking Kakashi's computer?" Naruto asked nervously as Shikamaru sat and did the work.

"Quick being a little bitch dobe, this is going to be fun." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Who're you calling a bitch—?!"

The boys waited while Shikamaru hooked something up to the computer that connected to the class smart board. After a couple minutes, he got up.

"Done." he said plainly as he took the smart board remote and turned it on to reveal a room.

A roomy closet which seemed to have a camera in it.

Everyone seized their conversations and turned to look at it.

"What are you guys doing?" Suki called over.

"Just playing around with the new girls," Neji said, smirking as they sat back down.

"Let's watch."

* * *

><p>The boy led them to a room that marked 429. Which from Sakura's point of view looked like it was taped on, but she ignored it.<p>

"Here's the room." he said, pointing to the door them opening it.

"Enjoy your first day…"

"Thank you!"

The girls slowly walked in.

"Hey, why is it dark?" Ino asked, only to be answered by a slammed door.

"Hey what gives!" Tenten yelled.

Hinata turned on the light letting them find themselves standing in a roomy janitors closet.

"Oh shit…we've been punked," Megami whined, crossing her arms and leaning on a closed shelf.

"HELL NO! I so did not sign up for this! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Tenten growled slamming her hand on the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey why is it dark?"<em>

the door slammed.

"_Hey what gives!"_

When they found the light and turned it on everyone could see the five girls who had previously caused a commotion with their morning arrival. They looked around dumbly.

_"Oh shit…we've been punked,"_ the red-head crossed her arms and leaned on a closed shelf.

"_HELL NO! I so did not sign up for this! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"_

The majority of the class laughed as a few of the members of Omega smirked to themselves.

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like we're stuck in here," Megami said sliding down and laying on the floor.<p>

"Maybe forever, we might as well make the best of it…anyone got any snacks...?"

"What do we do now?" Ino whined dramatically.

"We could have a fivesome!" Megami blurted cheerfully.

The majority of the girls looked at her in disgust.

"I'll shut up…" Megami mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed as she felt around the walls, "there has to be a key or something around here."

"I seriously doubt it, might as well just sit down and wait." Tenten sighed annoyingly as she crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

Sakura glared at her, "well I'm not gonna look around and do nothing! What about class? Do you have any idea what will happen to me if we miss our _first _day?!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh cry me a river. Whatever, I don't want to be in here anymore than you do," she said disgusted as she stood up straight. "Might as well look too."

"Look at that, Ino, working." Tenten gasped sarcastically as Ino glared at her.

She began to search around on the top shelves with Sakura until she felt a cling, she smiled triumphantly.

"Hey! I think I found something!"

She pulled it. Instantly a bowl of fire extinguisher foam fell on her, covering her hair and the top of her dress.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, whipping around in fury.

Everyone back in the classroom covered their ears, even with only watching it on camera.

"DAMN! That girl can scream!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER FUCKING DID THIS! OH MY GOD MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! AAAH!" she screamed next.

"Calm down Ino! It's just hair!" Tenten assured.

Ino sent her a glare, "just hair? JUST HAIR?! You didn't pay fifteen hundred grand for a _Clips_ salon wash JUST for today, DID YOU?"

Tenten scoffed and leaned on her left hip, "shows you know how to spend money…"

"I'LL KILL YOU—"

"_Enough_, I say we don't touch anything else until we get out of here, okay?" Sakura ordered.

"But how _do_ we get out of here?" Tenten asked, leaning back against the wall, she felt her back press up against something, and as she did a bucket of green liquid fell right on her.

She stood still, for a few seconds, clenching her fists.

Ino laughed, "ha ha! The bitch got owned!"

Sakura shook her head, "what…did I just say?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Break. Down. This. Fucking. Door." She said menacingly.

"And get suspended on our FIRST day? No way, just stay calm guys." Sakura reassured.

"Sure wish something would fall on he—" Tenten grumbled.

But before she could finish, without doing a thing, a timer went off and a frying pan fell on Sakura's head. She grunted and fell to the floor.

Tenten slowly clapped, "cheap shot but okay."

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

"So hungry…" Megami whined randomly, twisting and turning on the floor.

Tenten smirked, "You mad bubblegum?"

Ino sighed and turned to her side, "Hinata…you've been pretty quiet, are you oka—?"

She looked down to see a Hinata huddled up in the corner, hugging her legs as she slightly rocked back and forth.

"W…what..?" she whispered fearfully.

"Hinata! what's wrong?!" Ino yelled.

"Oh fuck! She's claustrophobic remember?!" Sakura yelled still rubbing her head.

"Oh perfect! That's just fucking perfect!" Tenten laughed coldly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh fuck! She's claustrophobic remember?!"<em> the cherry blossom haired girl yelled.

"Hey, do you guys think that girl will be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Who gives a damn?…these girls are pretty interesting," Sasuke smirked, not even turning to look at him. Naruto sighed, by now most people had gotten popcorn from heaven knows were.

* * *

><p>Megami groggily got up and stretched, "well, I need to get out of here and find myself a vending machine…and… uh…save Hinata. So Megami try easy way. Ino do you have a hair pin?"<p>

"What am I a fourth grader?" she scoffed. Tenten rolled her eyes as Megami sighed.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way then," she sighed walking towards the door.

"_Well looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way then,"_

She walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>"What are they gonna do cry for help?" Shikamaru asked.<p>

"That'd be pretty typical." Neji said smirking.

"W-what exactly are you guys trying to do?" some boy asked Gaara nervously.

"It's to determine what category they fall into. And apparently to mess with them too," Gaara explained as he plainly watched. "Ask them," he motioned to the rest of the guys watching intensely.

* * *

><p>Megami first put her fist on the door, then her ear and started knocking on the door.<p>

"Dun dun dun da da…" she hummed, then quickly set her fist back.

BASH!

She smashed the door, forcing it to fly open then come back, slightly cracked.

Ino put her hand in her face.

"Should have done that earlier, and this idiot thinks of it."

Megami opened the door slowly, "seems okay."

She walked out and instantly an ice cold bucket of water fell onto her followed by white feathers. She stood there, the bucket on her head, her shirt and jacket soaked, feathers flying, she slowly took off the bucket.

As irritated as the others she calmed down and took a deep breath, her hands dented the bucket as she dropped it.

"Not…amused…let's just pretend that didn't happen okay?" she said with a twitch, then took of her jacket then her shirt revealing her black lace bra.

She twisted her shirt so the water would drain out and flipped her hair, Hinata ran out.

"Damn it all! Now my boobies are soaked!" she whined, using her hand to try and wide off the water.

Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth.

Megami raised a brow in confusion.

"Shush, look up."

"What did you shower with this morning?" Megami said, muffled.

Sakura glared at her, "That rosemary stuff Ino bought last week."

Megami grimaced under her hand, "I hate rosemary."

"That's only because you're allergic now shut the hell up and look up."

They did as they were told.

The girls saw a camera looking down at them.

Ino gasped as Tenten sighed and took a small ladder from the corner.

She put it in front of the camera and stood up on it, facing the camera.

"Okay assholes, that was real cute, I hope you had fun because now your gonna regret the day your parents fucked up by having you, you messed with the _wrong_ girls damn it and you're SO gonna regret it."

She blew a sweet kiss then angrily punched the camera dead.

* * *

><p>"<em>-you messed with the wrong girls damn it and you're SO gonna regret it,"<em> the bun haired girl blew a kiss then punched the camera and it went blank. Everyone went quiet.

"She broke my new camera!" Neji yelled, jumping up.

"Hope that girl is okay…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I expected this to go up in flames." Gaara said stonily.

"Troublesome girls…" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nice rack." Sasuke said smirking, raising a brow.

The five boys looked at each other as everyone went back to what they were doing, most talking about what they thought of the new girls.

"You guys don't think they know it was us do you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not you idiot, how would they?" Sasuke said dully.

Naruto dumbly shrugged as Kakashi walked into the room.

"Good morning you egotistical brats. I'm sorry I'm late I was taking dance classes from a beautiful—"

"Cut the crap." Most said in unison, boredly.

Kakashi sighed, "Right, since you managed to discover me I'll let you all have a free day, aside from the fact you have to read chapters six and seven in your books."

"Okay…then how is that a free day?" a student called.

* * *

><p>The girls walked out to see a panting Hinata on the wall.<p>

"T-thank you…" she sighed in relief.

"Hey Ino, you got back up?" Megami asked.

Ino nodded and dug into her bag then pulled out a black tank top and sleeveless jean jacket like the one she had been wearing.

The other girls looked at her in confusion.

"How did you fit that in—"

"No time logic! I just remembered we have to stop by our lockers too!" Sakura said, cutting Tenten off.

"True, and get cleaned up," Tenten sighed. "You got back up for us too?" Ino proudly nodded.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I always have back up."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again they had to find their lockers and the room; finally, after more searching and arguing, they made it to the room.<p>

They'd missed forty-five minutes they missed of class. They stood in front of the room breathing heavily.

"F-finally-we made it!" Sakura huffed.

"With ten minutes left of class, come on lets go in!" Tenten said after looking at her wrist watch.

The girls nodded and Ino took the handle, "I have to admit I'm a little nervous."

"Hurry up so we can kick the ass of whoever did that stuff to us!" Megami declared.

"We are NOT going to kick anyone's ass! Because I don't wanna be expelled again, understand Megami?" Sakura snapped.

"Fine…" she mumbled.

"You really need to learn to control your temper sometimes, all of you." Sakura ordered.

Tenten scoffed, "look who's talking."

Sakura glared, "I have perfect control of my temper!"

"Um…girls we're running out of time." Hinata said, not noticing Ino slowly sliding the door open.

"Right come on Ino!" Tenten said lightly pushing her, but not lightly enough, for her push caused Ino to tumble and trip over her feet, falling on her face halfway into the room.

Sakura walked into the room making sure to not make eye contact to the staring students. She bent down on her knees in front of Ino who had begun to get up.

"Nice fall Ino-pig, way to make a good impression."

"Oh go stuff it up your ass forehead!" she yelled.

Sakura glared at her as the rest of the girls walked in. Ino got up and dusted herself off.

Hinata walked to the teacher's desk and whispered something in his ear, he smiled under his mask and nodded, she walked back to the girls who were standing in front of the room.

"Everyone, these are our new students, girls you're awfully late."

"Sorry, we got lost a couple times and we had kind of a...first day mis-hap." Sakura said.

"Speaking of that," Megami said, cracking her knuckles and death glaring at all the students who in turn gulped.

Sakura hit her upside the head, "stupid! What did I just say?!"

Megami held her head like a little kid, "fine fine." she growled and crossed her arms and leaned on the whiteboard.

"Okay…would you girls like to introduce yourselves? And tell us a little something about yourself."

The girls nodded as Sakura, who stood at the end of them on the right, began. She smiled and faced everyone

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, straight A student. And yes my hair is naturally pink so fuck off." she said sweetly.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka nice to meet you all! I love shopping! Accessories! Shopping! Doing my hair! Designing! Did I say shopping?" Ino beamed with a cheery wave, counting off. Making Sakura roll her eyes.

"H-hello m-m-my name is Hinata Hyuga, a p-pleasure to m-meet you, I-I really…um…l-like to cook and such…" Hinata said as loudly as she could, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh em gee, are you related to Neji-kun?!" some random girl yelled.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "Y-yes he's my cousin…" she said looking to her left for help from Tenten as everyone began whispering and what not. She just shrugged and smiled sympathetically.

"Hey!" Kakashi yelled, forcing everyone to stop talking, "shut up and let them finish."

Everyone did as they were told, he nodded to the girls.

"Hey, what's up I'm Tenten Sento, nice to meet you all. I really like playing with guns…that's all you need to know." she said giving a slight uninterested wave then smiling wickedly.

"Alright and finally the red-head at the end."

"Hey Gami it's your turn," Tenten said, nudging her.

No answer as her eyes were closed.

"Yo, Megami it's your turn," she said annoyed. Yet still nothing.

"HEY!" Tenten hit her upside the head, waking her up.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"It's your turn stupid, how many times do we have to hit you to get your attention?!"

Megami shrugged dumbly.

"It was a rhetorical question you fucking moron."

Megami ignored her and turned to the front.

"Hi I'm Megami! I find it pointless to tell you my last name cause it's none of your business and I'm not sure if any of you are stalkers he-he! I like pandas, cheese, and kicking ass!" she said cutely.

The girls sighed and everyone in the room blinked.

"So you feel like showing us your panties too or was your chest just for show?" Sasuke asked coolly.

The class laughed but Megami's smile dropped, forming into a smirk as she turned serious.

"cute, aww, did you come up with that all by yourself, I'm impressed," she said as if she was talking to a baby.

Everyone 'ooed' as Sasuke glared at her.

"So I'm guessing it was you and your little friends who pulled that stupid prank? Wow I'm sure you could have done better than that but hey I guess you actually have to have a dick to accomplish something like that," she said as she walked closer to him, her arms still crossed.

everyone 'ooed' again.

"That was you five?!" Ino yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get that shit out of my hair in twenty minutes?! Do you have any IDEA how expensive this hair is?! YOU will be hearing from my stylist! To think I actually thought you were _cute, _ugh," she said in disgust, tossing her hair back.

"I should have expected as much from low-class pretty boys," Tenten growled.

"I got a headache from you bastards…" Sakura snapped.

"T-that prank w-was v-very uncalled for," Hinata said firmly.

The rest of the band glared at them as Megami faced Sasuke.

"Stuck up bitch." Sasuke growled.

"Asshole."

"Whore."

"Pansy-ass."

"Dumbass."

"Dick."

"Slut."

"Bastard."

"Tomboy."

"Thank you."

You could practically see the lighting fuse going in between their forehead towards each other. As did the rest of the group towards the band.

"That's enough! Ladies you can take your seats now, there are are five open ones in the front." Kakashi said.

The girls shrugged as they walked to their seats. Not noticing the death glaring fangirls, lovestruck fanboys, and a glaring band.

A few minutes of whispering and near silence later, the bell rang.

Everyone began to get up to head to their next class.

"Alright everyone, chapters six and seven read it…or not, it's your grades." Kakashi said shrugging and sitting back in his seat to read his perverted book.

Everyone sighed at their 'enthusiastic' teacher.

As the girls began to head out of the classroom to head to their next classes, and avoiding newly found fanboys at the same time, Sakura was stopped by a hand.

She looked up but resisted glaring at the person before her.

Gaara.

"Hey…sorry about that whole prank thing, I was trying to tell them it was stupid—"

"No big deal," she said quickly "we can take a prank like that! We're big girls," she reassured, he nodded.

They stood for a moment.

"um…I'm Sakura" she smiled.

"I know, I'm Gaara," they shook hands, he was surprised she didn't say she knew him too, though he did not show it.

"So I guess we'll be seeing you and your friends around more often."

He nodded.

"Nice suspenders" he commented randomly.

"Oh uh, thanks," she said looking back and forth at them then to him, then nodding.

"I'll be seeing you, Gaara." she said, turning around and rushing to catch up with the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Later, the girls walked into the lunchroom and grabbed their lunches in the line as they talked about their morning classes after they separated after first period.<p>

They sat down at a random long table, still talking as music played throughout the lunchroom.

"It's pretty cool how they can play music at lunchtime!" Ino said as she swayed her head to Take It Off by ke$ha.

After that song came Get It by Omega.

"Hey! I know this band!" Ino squealed, catching the girls attention.

"The voices sound familiar," Tenten frowned, racking her brain to remember.

"Now I remember! It's those boys from earlier! They're Omega," Hinata said, snapping her fingers.

"Looks like we pissed off the most popular band in Japan." Ino smiled.

The girls laughed and high-fived each other.

Suddenly loud female screaming coming from the entrance of the cafeteria could be heard. The girls covered their ears and looked to each other in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" Tenten yelled. A girl passing by who was heading for the entrance to follow suit in what the other girls were doing stopped by them.

"Oh my gosh! How do you not kn—oh, you guys must be new! This happens every day so you should start getting used to it!" she said. Then, sighed dreamily when she looked to the entrance again.

Five boys walked into the lunch room with a girl clinging on each of their arms.

"Is this for real? All this for those assholes?" Megami frowned.

The girl's eyes widened and she huffed, "you're joking right?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Um! Hel-lo they're Omega! THE most popular boy band in Japan! They basically own the country!: Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku, and Sasuke Uchiha!" she squealed, pointing out each boy.

Uninterested the girls turned back to their food and their talking.

"Ugh! Whatever!" she huffed, walking away.

The boys (like everyday) walked into the lunch room. Sasuke wore white knee length khaki shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, with a silver eagle necklace and black and blue Nike sneakers.

Walking on his right was Naruto who wore an orange and black sleeveless hoodie with black knee length shorts and black fingerless gloves, along with orange and blue DC sneakers.

On the left of Sasuke was Neji who wore gray fit jeans with a dark purple long sleeved collar shirt and white Adidas sneakers.

Next to him was Shikamaru who wore a dark green military shirt with forest green fit jeans and green and white Lacoste sneakers with one silver earring in his left ear, along with a black sweat-band on his left hand.

Next to Naruto was Gaara who wore black fit jeans with a black leather jacket and red shirt under, along with black Globe sneakers.

Clinging onto to them was Karin, Kin, Matsuri, Ami, and Suki in their usual skirts that barely covered their butt and shirts that only went as far as their breasts, and did not cover even that much. No different from most of the other girls at Konoha high.

The boys sat down but shooed the girls away so they could have some privacy.

"Sometimes it gets annoying how they play our songs everyday," Shikamaru said leaning laying his head on the table tiredly.

"Speaking of that, Neji, seriously how's that new song coming? Our deadline is almost here," Naruto said.

"I don't know, I can't find any inspiration." he said viscously stabbing the food.

As certain fangirls brought them their lunch, flirting with them for the moments they had, Naruto paid no attention, he turned around at the sound of girls laughing, laughs he didn't recognize.

He smiled when he saw the five new girls laughing while the one with pink hair was yelling at them.

"I'll give you inspiration…" he mumbled.

The boys turned around to see what he was talking about.

Only to find the five new girls once again, laughing together and playing with their food, the only girls in the lunchroom completely disregarding their existence.

They turned back.

"We sure got our asses handed to us by those girls this morning didn't we? Especially you teme" he said snickering.

The boys glared at him, and Sasuke kicked him from under the table.

"Ow!"

"I'm gonna get that bitch back for embarrassing me."

"How?" Neji asked.

"I overheard her and her friends talking. They have gym together last period."

"So do we," Naruto said rubbing his leg.

"So what are you going to do?" Gaara asked.

"You'll see," he said smirking.

"seems like a waste of time to me, those girls already seem annoying—especially that loud-ass blond—why bother getting into more trouble with them?" Shikamaru said.

"I don't know, I think the chick with the buns is kinda hot," Neji shrugged.

Minutes later, the bell rang.

"Come on girls! Let's get to fifth period," Tenten said smiling as they got up and headed for Music and Vocal class.

"Time for Vocal," Neji said as the guys began getting up.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls stopped by their lockers to get their notebooks and other items then met up at the music room which (thankfully) wasn't hard to find.<p>

When they opened the door they saw that most people (including the boys) were already there.

The class was set up like the usual music/band room, twelve chairs for three rows.

As the girls walked to open seats they passed the boys. Neji was making out with Ami shamelessly, Tenten who was passing by noticed and grimaced.

"Get a fucking room…" she grumbled.

"Alright everyone! Take you seats! Neji, Ami you know the drill! Separate now!" Kurenai said without looking up from her music sheets as she walked in.

They both did as they were told like every day, Ami blew him a kiss as she swayed to the other side of the room where the others sat. Neji smirked and glanced to Tenten, which whom he'd heard.

"Alright class, before we start I believe we have five new students in our class today, girls would you like to introduce yourselves?" Kurenai said, searching the room then having her eyes land on five girls sitting in the front together. They nodded as everyone turned to look at them.

The girls just sat and turned to everyone, uninterested since they've already done it for their morning classes.

"H-Hyuga H-Hinata…" Hinata started, since she was first.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Ino sang.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura waved slightly.

"Sento Tenten," she saluted.

"Megami!" she stuck her tongue out.

Sweat-drop.

" Welcome to Music and Vocal ladies! Now, we have a tradition here in Music and Vocal. Since you're new you're going to have to sing a song for us separately, and then at the end (since it seems since you're a group) you can sing a song together. Now, why don't we start with you Miss. Hyuga?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "I-I don't u-usually s-sing o-o-on m-my own…" she mustered out. Ino turned to her.

"come on Hina-chan you'll be fine, just get up there and show them what your made of!" she whispered, smiling and winking at her, Hinata smiled slightly and nodded.

Hinata stood up and slowly walked to the front.

"what song would you like to sing sweetheart?" Kurenai asked.

"O-one Day…please…" she said, taking a microphone.

"It'll be so cute if she's tone deaf," Naruto snickered to Sasuke who in turn smirked.

Hinata heard this. Angrily, she took a deep breath and ignored them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata:<strong> one day-one day-one day!

They're not gonna keep me down

They're not gonna shut me out

They're gonna do what they do, I do me

I'm moving against the crowd

I'm drowning out, way down, they're gonna do what they do

I do something original, be unforgettable

They're gonna know my name!

(One day!) I'll make you a believer (one day!)

I got this all I need is (one day!)

Don't try to tell me I can't! (right now!)

I'm a light in the future (watch out!)

Won't stop I'm a mover (one day!)

Your gonna know who I am!

I will fry high and free

It's my fate wait and see, one day!

I've been afraid before

To reach for something more

But now I see it is mine, I'll take it, just go ahead and try

You're not gonna change my mind

There's no such thing as too late

YEAAAAAAHHHH!

(one day!) I'll make you a believer! (one day!)

I got this all I need is (one day!)

Don't try to tell me I can't! (right now!)

I'm a light in the future (watch out!)

Won't stop I'm a mover! (one day!)

You gonna know who I am!

I will fly high and free, it's my fate wait and see

I'm on a mission, no longer listening, to anyone that says don't try

Sometimes you feel it, deep in your spirit

It's like a fire that won't die

(one day) wait and see

(one day, one day) oooohhh just wait and see yeaaaaaahhhh!

(one day!) I'll make you a believer! (one day!)

I got this all I need is (one day!)

Don't try to tell me I can't! whooaaaa (right now!)

I'm a light in the future! (watch out!)

Won't stop I'm a mover! (one day!)

Your gonna know who I am! (know who I am!)

I will fly high and free

It's my fate wait and see, one day!

(one day, one day!)

(one day, one day, one day!)

* * *

><p>Claps arose along with some whistling from some boys. Hinata bowed and walked towards Naruto.<p>

"how's _that_ for tone deaf," she said sweetly then walked back to her seat, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Very good, miss. Hyuga! Miss. Yamanaka you're up next!"

Ino smiled as she stood up, with her hands on her hips she walked to the front, swaying her hips.

"Watch and learn _bitches_." she smiled, allowing most of the girls in the class to glare at her back.

"And what would you like to sing?" Kurenai asked.

"He said She said," she said sweetly.

"Here we go…" Shikamaru said lazily laying back in his chair.

Ino glared at him and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ino:<strong> Ahhh…..

Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)

He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)

Just look at the way that he dressin

Ain't no question chicks like "oh!"

Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)

She blowin' your mind with her asset! (uh huh)

So Jessica Alba fantastic

Instant classic boys like "oh!"

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that!)

We don't need no more than "he said she said!"

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that!)

We don't need another "he said she said!"

He said "girl you winnin'!"

She said "boy where you been at?" (where you been)

Stop talkin' let's get with it, just like that they!...

He said "you're amazing!"

She said "then why you waiting?, no more deliberatin', what'cha doin let's get to it"

just like that they!-

boy actin' as if there's no pressure

he do anything to get with her

he say anything to convince her

money spent, two diamond sent her

girl playin' it cool but she's with it

she lovin' the fact that she's gifted

everything that he do, she gets lifted

feel so wicked lovin' like oh!

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that!)

We don't need no more than "he said she said!"

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that!)

We don't need no more than "he said she said!-"

He said "girl you winning"

She said "boy where you been at? (where you been!), stop talkin' let's get with it!"

Just like that they- (just like that!)

He said "you're amazing"

She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin', what'cha doin let's get to it

Just like that they-

(Music)

One night with you

Boy just one night with you

All the things we could do

Every day I think of-

One night with you

No one else but us two

All our dreams would come true

If we just get together!

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that!)

We don't need no more than he said she said"

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that!)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that!)

We don't need no more than "he said she said!"

Ohh

What'cha waitin for?

He said "girl you winnin"

She said "boy where you been at?, stop talkin', let's get with it"

Just like that they-

He said "you're amazin'"

She said "they why you waitin, no more deliberatin', what'cha doin let's get to it"

Just like that they-

Give it to me, baby

You're gonna like it (ooh)

You're gonna want it (ooh)

You're gonna like it

We don't need no more than "he said, she said"

You're gonna like it (yeah)

You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it yeah)

You're gonna like it,

We don't need no more than "he said, she said!"

Aaah…

* * *

><p>Claps rained again and once again the boys hooted and whistled, Ino blew a kiss as she walked back to her seat. She winked at Shikamaru, who in turn just stared at her.<p>

"Only you would be expected to sing a song like that Ino-pig…" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Ino giggled, "jealous fore-head?"

"In your dreams."

"Very nice miss. Yamanaka, alright miss. Haruno, your turn!"

"Yes ma'am," Sakura smiled as she got up.

"And you?" Kurenai asked, Sakura thought for a second then shrugged.

"Rolling in the deep, I guess."

Kurenai nodded.

"Why she singing a song like _that?_" one girl whispered to another.

Gaara, who was sitting next to them, gave a blank expression with his arms crossed, but he lifted himself up when Sakura took a mike and sat on the black grand piano.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura:<strong> There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand (your gonna wish you never met me)

And you played it to the beat (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall , rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand (your gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessing to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

(You're gonna wish you never had met me) we could have had it all

(tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) we could have had it all

You're gonna wish you never had met me) it all, it all, it all

(tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand (you gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You could have had it all (your gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand (your gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it

You played it

You played

You played it to the beat

* * *

><p>Claps and whistles danced again. Sakura curtsied and smiled then walked back to her seat, surprisingly, even Gaara clapped.<p>

"excellent miss. Haruno, miss. Sento, your turn!"

Tenten nodded and got up, swaying past Neji along the way.

"Nice ass." he said out loud.

she shot him a death glare as the rest of the guys of the class laughed.

"Your song Tenten?" Kurenai asked.

"um…Womanizer." She smiled confidently.

Kurenai nodded and handed her the mike.

She turned back and quickly glared at a Neji who winked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten:<strong> Superstar where you from? How's it goin'?

I know you got a clue what you're doin

You can play brand new to all the other chick's out here but I know what you are

What you are baby

Look at you getting more than just a re-up

Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up

Fakin like a good one but I call'em like I see'em

I know what you are, what you are baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

i-i know just-just what you are-are-are

boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are-are-are

(you!) you got me goin

(you!) you're oh so charmin'

(you!) but I can't do it

(you!) you womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know juts-just what you are-are-are

boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are-are-are

(you!) you say I'm crazy

(you!) I got your crazy

(you!) your nothing but a

(you!) womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion

To bad for you, you just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
>Who you are, that's just who you are, baby<p>

Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
>To think that I, would be a victim, not another<br>Say it, play how you want it  
>But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby<p>

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

(You) You got me going  
>(You) You're oh so charming<br>(You) But I can't do it  
>(You) You womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

(You) You say I'm crazy  
>(You) I got your crazy<br>(You) You're nothing but a  
>(You) Womanizer<p>

Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
>Yeah<br>It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
>But I can't 'cause we don't, you<p>

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

(You) You got me going  
>(You) You're oh so charming<br>(You) But I can't do it  
>(You) You womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

(You) You say I'm crazy  
>(You) I got your crazy<br>(You) You're nothing but a  
>(You) Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby.<p>

* * *

><p>Once again claps and whistles blasted through the room. Tenten smiled and glared at Neji as she walked back to her seat, he just smirked, slightly looking back at her.<p>

"Wondeful, alright and finally, Miss. Megami!"

Megami smiled and hopped up. "Yay!"

She skipped past Sasuke.

"Good luck _princess,_" he said smirking, while she in turn gave a stone glare.

"And your song dear?"

"Evacuate The Dance Floor!"

Kurenai nodded and handed her a mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Megami:<strong> Turn up the music, Let's get out on the floor

I like to move it, come and give me some more  
>Watch me getting physical, out of control<br>There's people watching me  
>I never miss a beat<p>

Steal the night, kill the lights  
>Feel it under your skin<br>Time is right  
>Keep it tight<br>Cos it's pulling you in  
>Wrap it up<br>Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose(feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

(Everybody in the club!)  
>Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>(Everybody in the club!)<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground<p>

My body's aching, system overload  
>Temperature's rising<br>I'm about to explode  
>Watch me I'm intoxicated<br>diggin' the show  
>It's got me hypnotized<br>Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
>Kill the lights<br>Feel it under your skin  
>Time is right<br>Keep it tight  
>Cos it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up  
>Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose<br>(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

(Everybody in the club!)  
>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>(Everybody in the club!)<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground<p>

Come on and evacuate  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
>Push it to the top<br>Come on and evacuate  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
>You don't have to be afraid<p>

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
>That got everybody in the club going mad<br>So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
>And just shake that thang<br>Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
>Let me see you work that thing<br>Now drop it down low, low  
>Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo<p>

(Everybody in the club!)  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>(Everybody in the club!)  
>I'm infected by the sound<br>(Everybody in the club!)  
>Stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

(Everybody in the club!)  
>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh; I'm infected by the sound  
>(Everybody in the club!)<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground<p>

* * *

><p>Claps, hoots and whistle came arose the room like they came for the others; Megami smiled and bowed then quickly went back to her seat, paying no head to Sasuke.<p>

"Excellent singing ladies! And I propose that you all usually sing together?"

They nodded, smiling.

"Alright come up!" she motioned.

"Oh oh! I wanna pick the song!" Ino squealed.

"The hell you are! I'm picking," Tenten said. Ino stuck out her tongue at her.

"So what are you girls singing?"

"how about Can't Nobody?" Tenten suggested.

"Ooh perfect!" Ino beamed.

"I don't believe I know that song," Kurenai said, baffled.

"It a song of our own…don't worry, I'll handle it," Sakura said walking. Kurenai followed and while they waited the girls grabbed mikes.

"Ready!" Sakura called, grabbing a mike of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA:<strong> Balmain to KTZ  
>Many style from A to Z<br>Jeremy Scott Givenchy  
>Bitch You ain't got shit on me<br>Chrome hearts  
>Fendi furs<br>Dripped in shits you never heard  
>Louboutin Hermes, ride<p>

**INO:** ridin' down Seoul city  
>Black on black Lamborghini<br>Haters can't never see me  
>Come and get me, too slow<br>I'm bout that paper chasing  
>Body, fly face amazing<br>Burn burn keeps it blazin  
>Too hot to handle, can't touch this<br>You think you with it with it  
>But you can't hit it hit it<br>you know I got it got it

Cuz I'm so bout it bout it  
>I let them hoes know<br>I run this show show  
>We get it poppin<br>And we stick you for your dough dough

**MEGAMI:** cuz I'm so bad bad  
>But I'm so good good<br>Yeah I'm so bad bad  
>that I'm so hood hood!<br>Cuz I'm so bad bad  
>But I'm so good good<br>Yeah I'm so bad bad  
>that I'm so hood hood!<p>

**HINATA:** can't nobody hold us down  
>Nothing's gonna take us down<br>And you think you can stop it  
>But we just can't stop it tonight<br>Can't nobody hold us down  
><strong>TENTEN:<strong> Can't nobody can't nobody hold us down  
>We gon' keep it goin' bout to run this town<br>Can't nobody can't nobody hold us down  
>Cuz we keep rockin' we keep rockin' (Yeah)<p>

**INO:** so watch out when we come for you  
>Cuz playtime it's done for you<br>It's my time and it's my time  
>I'm pound for pound, best to ever come around<p>

**SAKURA:** Be patient it's never been done  
>Asians we rise with the sun<br>Invasion, no mercy  
>Takeover, we thirsty<p>

Every show we shut it down  
>Blow your speakers with this -!<br>Build you up then break you down  
>We comin to your town<p>

**MEGAMI:** Cuz I'm so bad bad  
>But I'm so good good<br>Yeah I'm so bad bad  
>And I'm so hood hood!<br>Cuz I'm so bad bad  
>But I'm so good good<br>Yeah I'm so bad bad  
>And I'm so hood hood!<p>

**HINATA:** can't nobody hold us down  
>Nothing's gonna take us down<br>And you think you can stop it  
>But we just can't stop it tonight<br>Can't nobody hold us down  
><strong>TENTEN:<strong> Can't nobody can't nobody hold us down  
>We gon' keep it goin' bout to run this town<br>Can't nobody can't nobody hold us down  
>Cuz we keep rockin' we rockin' (Yeah x3)<p>

**ALL:** Let's rock!  
>Just take it to the top<br>Ain't never gonna stop  
>Now all I wanna do is<br>Make you rock  
>Just take it to the top<br>Ain't never gonna stop  
>Now make em say NA-NA-NA-NA<br>Let's rock!  
>Just take it to the top<br>Ain't never gonna stop  
>Now all I wanna do is<br>Make you rock!  
>Just take it to the top<br>Ain't never gonna stop  
>Now make em say<br>NA-NA-NA-NA , NA-NA-NA-NA,NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!

* * *

><p>The loudest claps shot the room, some boys hooted and whistled.<p>

"That was fantastic ladies!" Kurenai squealed.

Suddenly, her jaw dropped, "I just got a great idea!"

The class went quiet.

"There are five of you girls, and five of you boys," she pointed to the band and they raised their brows. "It's obvious you are the best singers in class!"

"So tomorrow I want you all to sing a song together!" she squealed.

"WHAT!" the majority of the class including the majority of the ten yelled.

"No freaking way! I don't wanna sing with that perv!" Tenten yelled, pointing to Neji

"There's no way in hell I'm singing with that asshole!" Megami yelled pointing to Sasuke.

"or me with lazy-ass!" Ino yelled, pointing to Shikamaru.

They looked to Sakura and Hinata.

"I don't have anything to say," Sakura said putting her hands up defensively.

"Neither do I," Hinata said sheepishly.

The girls groaned as the bell rang.

"Well I'm the teacher here so I say tomorrow you are all singing together!" Kurenai said, walking off.

Ino huffed and twisted around to leave, Tenten and Sakura shrugged and followed her out, followed by a Hinata who scampered out while Megami huffed and stormed out.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoever designed these gym clothes is a total pervert," Ino grimaced as she pulled up her white gym short shorts.<p>

"well all the girls dress like prostitutes, might as well make the gym clothes that way too," Tenten said as she slipped on her dark blue spaghetti strap tank top with KH printed in white on the front.

Suddenly, the girls locker room door slammed open. The girls shot their heads to the idiot (or idiots) who slammed it so hard.

Their stood Karin and the rest of Omega's girlfriends with angry expressions.

"Everyone get out!—except for you five!" Karin yelled. The other girls still in the locker room quickly dressed and scampered out, leaving the ten girls.

"Just what the hell do you newbies think you're doing!?" Ami growled.

The girls look at them with a bored expression.

Sakura sighed, "look we don't have time for you so can you just move so we can get to class?" she said calmly.

They ignored her, "So you think you can just come here and take our boyfriends? Hm? And you actually think your better singers than _us_!" Suki yelled.

The girls were silent for a moment.

Then suddenly, they just burst out laughing.

"Oh please we don't give two shits about your 'boyfriends' and don't even want to sing with those bastards. We just met them today and they're already major pains in our hides." Tenten said.

The girls fumed.

"Who gives you the right to talk about them like that?!" Kin demanded, aimed to slap her but Tenten easily caught her hand back. She faced her with a bored expression.

"Look, we're gonna be late to class, and I prefer not to be late _or_ expelled on my first day so just move out of our way before we move you _our_ way." Megami growled.

Tenten viciously let her hand go and pushed her out of her way and walked out, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Are we just gonna let them walk out like that?" Matsuri asked Karin. She shook her head.

"Whatever, those little bitches won't get off easy, come on, let's change, the guys are waiting for us." she ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls opened the gym doors and walked in, just as the bell rang.<p>

Boys stopped and gawked as they walked to the bleachers. Girls who were flirting glared at them for taking their attention away.

The girls sat down and looked to the middle of the gym where a man with a black bowl cut and bushy eyebrows in green sweats, and a boy their age that looked like a mini version of the man were exercising. The boy started to run laps.

As the younger version began to pass by the girls he looked towards them. When he noticed Sakura he stopped and ran up to her. She turned to him in surprise and raised a brow.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked nervously as the girls looked to him.

He blushed in response.

"Excuse me! But you're a very beautiful girl! My heart cannot take this agony! Will you be my girlfriend?" he chanted.

"Excuse you!" Sakura yelled nervously backing up.

the girls snickered, she shot them a deathly glare, then she turned back to him and smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry…but I'm not really looking to date right now, sorry…uh…please go away" she said kindly backing up as he moved forward, not listening to a thing she was saying.

Suddenly, she blinked when he was pulled back. He seemed surprised as well as a hand clung onto his tight green shirt.

"Hey. She said to back off."

They looked up as Gaara held him up, his other hand in his uniform pocket. He let go of Lee, who eyed him.

"LEE!" Gai yelled.

Lee quickly turned around, "yes Gai sensei!"

"Stop harassing girls, for this deed I want you to run 500 laps around the building!" he said.

"Hai Gai sensei!" he said them ran off as Gai walked over to them.

"Thanks…" Sakura mumbled. Gaara nodded to them as he began walking away just as Gai walked up.

Sweat-drop.

"Um, sir don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tenten asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" he boomed smiling.

Sweat-drop.

"Now then, you five must be the new girls!" he said. They nodded smiling.

"GREAT! Please follow me ladies!" he said, motioning them to come and then walking off himself.

They looked at each other then shrugged, getting up and following him.

By now everyone was in the gym chatting on the bleachers.

The girls and Gai walked to the middle of the gym where a puddle of brand new balls of all kinds were in a large basket.

"So we're going to see what sports you play, whereas you will complete against the class, this is traditional. Starting with you with the pink hair," he said pointing to Sakura.

"My name's Sakura and I'm pretty good with tennis and volleyball," she said.

"Alright, you'll be in the tennis section, and how about you with the dark hair?" he said pointing to Hinata.

"The s-same…and my name is H-Hinata…I a-also do karate…"

he nodded and handed her and Sakura each a blue and white racket.

"Okay, you with the blond hair?" he said pointing to Ino.

She tossed her hair back and smirked, "my name's Ino, I don't usually play sports but I do pretty well in volleyball and cheerleading!" she said plainly.

"Not a sport," Sakura said under her breath.

"It is so!"

He nodded and handed her a blue and white volleyball from the basket, she groaned.

"Alright you with the buns!" he said to Tenten.

She shrugged, "my name's Tenten, for me it's soccer, basketball, track, and karate, the list goes on," she said. He nodded and pulled out a blue and white soccer ball.

"We'll put you on soccer," she nodded.

"and lastly, the red-head." he said looking to Megami.

"My name's Megami! Well I do basketball, American football, track, and soccer," she said.

Once again he nodded and pulled out a bright orange basketball.

"You're on basketball" he said.

"Alright, from what I heard from your old gym teacher at your previous school, you girls are very good sportswoman," he said smiling.

They just shrugged but smiled back.

"Good!" he said clapping his hands together.

He shooed them off to their sports areas.

Ino went on the south side of the gym and went on the left side of it where the volleyball section was, Megami went on the middle of the north where the basketball section was.

Tenten went outside to the football field and Hinata and Sakura went to the right side of the south side next to Ino where the tennis section was.

When they were all in their spaces Gai turned to the rest of the class who were sitting on the bleachers still talking.

"HEY!" he yelled, resulting in all of them to stop talking and turn to him.

"You all know what happens when we have new students. I want you all to pick a section and go to it, you'll be competing against those girls at basketball, tennis, volleyball, and soccer, understand?!"

With their instructions given, to class stood from the bleachers to go and pick a section.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Football field.*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten stood and kicked the soccer ball around a bit as she watched Lee pass the gym part of the building a few times.<p>

"Wow, he sure is fast." she said to herself. She went back to kicking the ball around until she a collection of students come out from the gym, towards the field where she was, she noticed Neji was in the lot.

'_Wonderful'_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

Tenten stood waiting until they reached her.

Neji spoke for them.

"Looks like we're going to be facing you one by one Tennie." he said smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "don't fucking call me that." she said, picking up the ball and walking to the middle of the field.

"So! Who's first!" she yelled, smiling deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Volleyball section*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino sat on the floor with her legs crossed lightly flipping the ball a little.<p>

She looked up when a group of students walked up to her.

Shikamaru stood in front, giving her an annoyed and tired expression.

"Seems we're your competition," he said lazily.

She rolled her eyes and got up and walked to the center of the opposite side of the net.

"This should be a breeze. Okay, who wants to get their ass wooped first?" she said smiling confidently and holding the ball with both hands up to her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Tennis section*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sakura sat on the tennis bench talking and pretend sword fighting with their rackets.<p>

That is until a group came up to them, in front was Naruto with his hand in his knee length dark blue boys gym shorts (the boys also had a white t-shirt with KH in dark blue on the front) with Gaara next to him with his arms crossed.

"We're gonna your competition today girls!" Naruto said smiling brightly.

Gaara simply shrugged.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled, then smiled deviously back to the group.

"Okay!" they said in unison then got up and stood by the net.

"Okay…who's first?" Sakura asked, waving her racket.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Basketball section*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you people want?" Megami called, confused as a group walked up to her, led by Sasuke.<p>

"Weren't you listening to Gai sensei? Everyone picks a team and we have to go against you and your stupid friends!" Karin said annoyed.

"We're your competition," Sasuke said smugly, Megami rolled her eyes.

"Gross."

" But…I have a proposition for you. Let's make a bet out of this."

"Um…alright…fine. Wager?" she shrugged, always up for a bet.

"If I win, you have to kiss me." He shrugged simply.

"What?! Gross what the what?!"

He raised a brow as she took a step back.

"Problem…?"

She shook her head and glared at him.

"Fine. It's a deal…but if I win you have to you leave me the hell alone for the rest of the year…a cheeseburger may be in that mix as well…" she growled then stepped away.

Sasuke just smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walked over to the bench and sat down.

Megami shot the ball up and went it came back down she caught it and twirled it on her left index finger.

"M'kay, who's first?" she asked, smiling deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>By now Tenten had beat all of the students without even breaking a sweat. No one had even managed to get a goal. After being beat Ami stormed off to the bench and Neji, being last, got up.<p>

"That all you guys got?" she yelled, "come on! Give me a challenge!"

Neji tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"I'll give you one." he said smirking.

She frowned, "ugh. You." she said tossing him the ball having him catch it but hit his stomach. He grunted a little, then cleared his throat.

"Okay, but you touch my ass and I kick yours," she said stonily and began walking to the middle of the field, Neji straightened up.

"hn don't tempt me," he shrugged.

"Watch it hyuga!"

They stood in the middle, Neji handed the ball to a sophomore with a coin.

"Call it," Tenten said.

"Heads," he said.

She rolled her eyes "big surprise."

The sophomore tossed the coin up then caught it. It landed on heads.

The student gave Neji the ball and the game began.

* * *

><p>Ino had practically destroyed everyone who came up against her without even breaking a nail. She kicked Kin's ass proudly until finally was the ever enthusiastic Shikamaru.<p>

"let's get this over with" he said in a tired, bored.

"you know I really admire your enthusiasm Nara, makes me more excited to play with you!" she said it dripping with sarcasm.

"Just serve the damn ball blondie, I haven't got all day." he growled.

"Testy testy, I wouldn't expect something like that from someone like you. It's a wonder how you have a girlfriend."

With a glare, she served the ball before he could respond.

* * *

><p>The girls had beat everyone who came up against them.<p>

Matsuri and Suki snarled as they made their way back to the bench, after having been beat flawlessly. They glared at the two girls who had embarrassed them in front of their boyfriends and peers.

They were really getting on their nerves.

Finally it was Naruto and Gaara's turn, who had partnered up to go against them.

"Alright girls! You're pretty good but—"

"_We're_ not going to go easy on you," Gaara said stonily, finishing Naruto's sentence.

the girls looked at each other then back at the boys, they smiled.

"We would want it any other way." Hinata smiled.

"We wouldn't want you to get beat unfairly anyway." Sakura smirked.

Naruto blinked in surprise as Hinata served the ball.

* * *

><p>Megami had easily and quickly beaten everyone, especially Karin who didn't even come close to making a shot.<p>

Finally the moment she had been waiting for.

It was Sasuke's turn.

"I hope you're better competition than these guys," she said pointing her head to the group then turning back as he stepped over.

I am," he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes, "you know your smugness is really starting to wear on me, have some freaking modesty you conceited prick" she growled. He just smirked, making her roll her eyes again.

She handed the ball to the boy who was going to serve it up. He tossed it up and Megami shot up and caught it, while in the air she winked at Sasuke, came back down and went off.

The game began.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>They were tied.<p>

Neji and Tenten, both with five goals.

Tenten was loving every minute.

She enjoyed a good challenge, Neji seemed to be having a good time to, even if he didn't show it.

The game turned a little more into like a friendly soccer game as they got into it, forgetting about the rest of the people on the field, as well as the fact that he was a sick, conceited, playboy pervert, well that's what she thought of him anyways.

Ami looked like she needed to strangle someone.

When Tenten had the ball she headed for the goal.

"Come on, Hyuga! See if you can block this!" she yelled over to him. She kicked the ball up and jumped up and did a perfect scissor kick, striking the ball into the goal then gracefully coming down.

Neji ran up to her, smirking breathlessly.

"Nice move buns." he acknowledged.

"I do my best," she said smiling sickinly sweet.

* * *

><p>To Ino's surprise, Shikamaru was actually a good volleyball player; he seemed into it when he was playing as well.<p>

"Wow Nara your actually pretty good, I give you props," she sweetly admitted as she served the ball.

When he hit it back he grunted, "I never said I wasn't. You just never stopped long enough for me to explain." he said shrugging.

She hit the ball and once again he hit the ball back.

"You're making this game longer than it should be," she huffed, hitting back.

"Then lose already."

She smiled, "no thanks, I'm actually having some fun!"

He stared at her as he hit the ball, but then brought back his focus and hit it when it came back to him.

* * *

><p>The girls and the boys were having a pretty good game, it was tied but there was no insulting or anything like that, they were actually having fun, in a way they wouldn't admit though.<p>

In the middle of the game Naruto managed to whisper to Hinata who was near him at the time.

"Hey umm…I'm sorry about earlier, didn't mean anything by that."

she slightly smiled, "It's a-alright…I…guess we could start over…I-I'm Hinata " she held her hand out.

He smiled back brightly and shook her hand wildly, "Naruto Uzumaki! At your service!"

"I hope there won't be any bad blood w-with you and your f-friends…" Hinata murmured.

"I hope you'll excuse _my_ friends this time, we don't really seem to be starting off well with yours" Sakura admitted.

"It's fine. it's actually kind of…..fun….watching those guys get told off…no sweat." he said coldly focusing on the game too, trying not to make eye contact.

She smiled at that, "if you say so…"

"But what about you, I thought you didn't like us…" Gaara said, a small smirk playing its way across his lips.

"It's not that! It's just…I'm not really sure, but I'm not one to hold a grudge!" she smiled.

He stared at her for a second, then nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>Megami dunked the basketball in then did a back flip, landing gracefully on the ground. She smiled to Sasuke as he just growled.<p>

They we're in fact not having a good time, they might have had there not been a goal at stake.

But, they were both tied, which only pissed both of them off more.

* * *

><p>Heavily breathing, Tenten and Neji sat on the bench away from the rest of the talking students.<p>

"You're pretty…pretty good Hyuga," Tenten breathed, handing him a bottle of water, and taking a sip out of hers. The game came out tied and they were both exhausted.

"Hn, thanks," he said smirking. She rolled her eyes, of course his pride wouldn't let him acknowledge others. She slightly hit his arm and he raised a brow then nodded.

"Oh yeah, you didn't suck as much as I thought you would," he said smirking.

She scoffed and his him arm, smiling.

"Oh! Ow!" he pretended to sear in pain. She giggled at his playful exaggeration.

"Eh em." A voice grumbled.

They both looked up and saw an irritated Ami standing in front of them. Paying no heed to Tenten, she quickly kissed Neji, and without hesitation he kissed back, letting it quickly turn into a make-out session.

Disgusted, Tenten got up just as the bell rang, she grabbed her bottle then walked to the building, followed by other students, excluding Neji and Ami.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, Ino sat on the floor next to Shikamaru who seemed fine.<p>

"how are you not…tired?" she asked breathing heavily.

He shrugged, "too troublesome,"

"Are you serious? Everything's troublesome" she mumbled.

"That's just how the world is…" he slightly smirked to her.

"Well, I'll give you that," she smiled to him.

Quickly, Kin made her way to them both, trying to hide her anger, she bent down to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun, you promised to help me study for tomorrow's calculus test today but you never did, we can stop by the library and study there a bit, can't we?" she said smiling seductively, having no intention of studying whatsoever.

Shikamaru sighed knowing full well she wanted nothing to do with calculus.

Kin smiled then quickly glared at Ino as they stood up.

"Later Yamanaka," he said saluting her, walking off just as they bell rang.

After watching them walk off she too got up and headed for the girls locker room, a skip in her step.

* * *

><p>The four sat down, having also tied in they end.<p>

Unlike the others, they didn't fight, they just sat and complimented each other on their game.

"You girls were great! I wish we had more time to play!" Naruto said, rocking back and forth.

"It was pretty fun playing against you guys too, though we didn't find a winner." Sakura shrugged.

"Another time I guess," Hinata smiled sweetly. Naruto beamed back at her.

Suki and Matsuri came up to the boys, directly ignoring the girls.

"Come on guys! The bell is about to ring! we should get going!" Suki said sweetly.

Naruto nodded and got up, followed by Gaara which whom Matsuri held onto.

"Bye girls! Was nice meeting yeah!" Naruto said smiling and walked off.

"Bye." Gaara nodded to them.

Suki and Matsuri glared at the girls then followed them. Finally the bell rang so Hinata and Sakura shrugged and got up, walking to the girl's locker room and discussing the game.

* * *

><p>Still tied, they looked ready to beat the living day lights out of each other.<p>

Starting again, the boy stood in the front trying to ignore the dark aura coming from the two.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? The bell is about to ring—"

"I don't care, we're finishing this!" Megami stated, still glaring at Sasuke who looked calm.

The boy nodded and threw the ball up in the air to be caught Megami who jumped for it. But Sasuke wasn't about to let her get the ball again, so he did as well.

The two collided, neither catching the ball, so they fell down, Megami onto Sasuke.

They lay there until she picked her upper body up, her hair pins having come down, letting her side-swept bands down. She rubbed her forehead trying to contemplate what just happened.

"Congratulations, you look really sexy with your bangs down. Now can you get the fuck off my testicles…god damn it…" he grunted.

She glared at him, picked up her hair pins and hoisted herself up. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Looks like I won." he said smirking.

"In your dreams Uchiha _bastard_, it was a tie, so once again; piss off," she growled then walked away.

Sasuke just continued to smirk as she walked off as Karin ran over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls walked out of the school building and headed towards there rides while the rest of the school continued to empty out of Konoha high for the end of the day.<p>

"What a hell of a day," Tenten groaned. "It seemed like no matter what we did we ended up having to deal with that stupid _band_. What's up with that?"

"it was still nice, I sort of like Konoha high…well for the time being," Sakura said.

"Oh well! I guess everything went well, aside from that band and their class A bitches," Ino said, flipping her hair out of her face, the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Geez, I hope we won't have to deal with those jerks again," Megami sighed/

"Speak of the devil," Hinata giggled, pointing to the other side of the courtyard.

The rest of the girls turned their heads to where she was pointing and saw a stretch jet black limo with ten people standing by it.

It was Omega and their girlfriends. In front of the limo was a middle aged man in a black suit and driver hat, which they assumed was the limo driver.

They turned back.

"Should have expected as much, I bet their just a bunch of spoiled brats who need a good ass-kicking," Tenten said stretching her arms up and yawning.

"Hey! Check it out!" Naruto said, pointing over to the girls.

The rest of them looked over to see Sakura and Hinata getting into their car while laughing, Ino got into hers giggling, while Megami and Tenten slipped on their suits Megami laughing and Tenten yelling something as they put on their helmet. Then quickly, Megami and Tenten rode out their bikes neck and neck as the other girls rode out into the main road.

"Nice bikes," Neji said.

Ami glared at the bikes and cars.

"You guys…don't think anything of those girls do you?" Matsuri pouted.

They looked to each other.

"Of course not! They're just fun to toy with!" Naruto smiled.

Neji scoffed, "how in the hell would we ever have a thing for _them_?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls parked their rides and walked together to their new house to find a large box sitting on the front porch.<p>

"Oh! Those must be our uniforms," Hinata said.

"Yay!" Ino squealed. Tenten and Sakura picked up and box and walked inside.

Ino quickly opened it to find five uniforms, each with their name on it assigned to them.

A white collar shirt with KH in dark blue on the left end of the short sleeve sat inside. A navy blue v-neck long sleeved sweater with KH in white on the left shoulder, a dark blue blazer with white at the end of the sleeves, a dark blue and white plaid mid-thigh skirt, with shiny black Mary Janes and a shiny blue messenger bag with KHS in big letters in white on the front.

Sakura pulled out a paper that was in the box too, it read:

_Dear new students_

_These are your uniforms for Konoha high school._

_The shirt, shoes, and skirt must be worn at all times but the sweater and blazer are usually for when it is cold so they are optional to wear. The messenger bag is optional as well, should you need it._

_Please email us if the size is wrong or if anything is amiss. _

_From I and the Konoha school district to you,_

_I wish you a great, safe, and upmost wonderful senior year filled with promise. _

—_Principal Tsunade_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

**AAAAAHHHH! Hehe thank goodness I finally finished chapter 1 I really hope you liked it, there's a lot to come on this story so please keep following and enjoy yourselves XD thnx for reading and also I know the prank was kinda weird but I just needed a reason for the girls to hate them Till next time, bye!**

**p.s the next one's won't take as long as this one did for those who read my original KHS :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FUTURE ME:<span> Hi there, this is me about four years (basically current me) later where the chapter has been edited and fixed (hopefully well)**

**I'm going to be leaving the original beginning and end messages though just for the sake of keeping something from the original chapters as each are edited, (mostly the first twenty or twenty-five.)**

**Thank you, and please enjoy everything A.H has to offer! **


	3. ep2: Ramen On The Football Field

** COMPLETELY REWRITTEN: ****1/20/14**

**Ha! I told you I'd be back mwahaha! XD anyways here's chapter 2!, oh and a thank you to my first reviewers! :D**

** Song one: Lollipop by FX ft SHINee**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Ino-pig, it's the second day! This time it actual matters if we're late!" Sakura yelled by the side of the stairs.<p>

"Shut up forehead I'm almost done! This is the first day with uniforms! I have to look perfect!" she called back, Sakura in turn rolled her eyes.

The girls sat in the living room waiting for Ino, finally in their uniforms since the rest of the week required them. Sakura wore her blazer over her collar shirt and Hinata wore her sweater over her collar shirt, along with panty hose instead of knee high socks.

Tenten wore her collar shirt with a button undone but nothing on top of it. Megami wore a black tank top undershirt with her collar shirt completely unbuttoned.

Finally Ino came strutting down, she wore her collar shirt like Tenten did but with a couple more buttons undone, showing cleavage.

"Geez what do you do up there that takes so damn long?" Tenten asked without looking away from flipping channels on the TV.

"People who want to look fabulous do stuff like this!" Ino said.

Once again Sakura rolled her eyes, "I don't think so. Whatever, let's just go," she said.

"Wait!" Tenten said, they all stopped, she pointed to the TV, "check it out girls!"

It was an Omega music video for their song Mirotic, airing on MTV-Japan.

"It's those guys from yesterday!" Sakura remarked. Tenten nodded a she stood up.

"Who gives a damn?" Megami growled.

"I don't know! I was just pointing them out, geez don't get your panties in a twist…or boxers I don't know which you wear anymore," Tenten snickered.

"Tenten…" Hinata frowned. She then turned to the redhead.

Megami glared at her and grabbed her bag, "underwear," she growled again.

"Gosh who pissed in your cheerios today?" Tenten snapped.

"Megami what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

The redhead frowned. "I don't like those guys…they're bad news I tell yeah."

Ino scoffed, "You're not the only one! I can't believe we have to sing a song with those jerks! Such bull!" she protested.

"Come on guys, we said we would avoid attention as much as possible at this school," Sakura frowned. "Can we at least _try_ not to lose it with this guys?"

"Are we talking about temper or virginity?" Tenten smiled wickedly as she hoisted her bag up.

Sakura glared at her as Hinata blushed wildly, "BOTH."

"I-I don't know…that N-Naruto guy is pretty nice…"

The girls stared at her wide eyed. Then smiled deviously.

"Oh come on Hinata don't go crushing on us!" Ino boasted, pointing towards her.

Hinata turned red again, "I-I'm not! I just think he's nice!"

"sure sure…" she cooed as she strutted out the door.

"B-but I'm not" Hinata assured as she and Sakura began to walk out.

"Oh come on Hinata, we're just teasing…" she smiled as they stepped out.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Neji! We have less than a month! When are you going to get to it!" Naruto yelled as he got comfortable in the limo.<p>

"Shut up Uzumaki! I've been working on it. I've tried a bunch of things but they just don't sound right!" Neji yelled covering his ears from Naruto's loudness.

"Who cares? Rhe last time we were late the record company was fine with it," Shikamaru said, leaning his head on the red leather seat as the limo started to drive off.

"It's just writers block, I'll be over it soon…" he sighed.

"Do you need assistance? We could still help you?" Gaara asked smirking.

Neji shook his head, "I can't, I was the one assigned for this."

"Then why aren't you doing your job?" Sasuke said coolly and crossed his hands behind his head.

"What did I just say? Have you even been listening?" Neji growled, Sasuke just smirked.

As the guys rode to school sitting in a comfortable silence, Naruto stared at the window bored, when suddenly a black motorcycle passed buy at high range speed. He was about to say something until another one that was a red version of the last passed by at almost the same speed.

"hey guys! Look!" he said pointing, then rolled down the window. The boys all looked outside to see two motorcycles heading down the street and doing a few tricks at the same time, they were catching up to them as two cars were coming up to but not at a speed as fast as theirs.

"It's the new girls!" he said excitingly as they almost caught up to them. Sasuke smirked and pushed Naruto's head out of the way so his was out.

"Hey!" he yelled, muffled in the seat of the limousine.

Sasuke ignored him, they pulled up to a stoplight on red.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled to the black cycle, remembering it was Megami's.

She turned her head and glared under her helmet even though he couldn't see, "ugh! what the hell do you want Uchiha?" she yelled.

"What I can't say hi?" he asked smirking sexily again.

"Piss off you creep." she growled.

"That's a little harsh, what did I do-"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

The question took him back a little bit, but he quickly composed at the same time. "Yeah, so what? Don't tell me you're jealous." he smirked.

"I don't get jealous of sleazebags. Next time don't try and kiss me if your dating someone else."

"Aa, so you are jealous."

Without a word she roared her bike as the light turned green, then she speed off followed by Tenten's then the girls cars

But only to be met by another stop light a few feet away. Megami had already passed by it, while Tenten and the others were stuck at the light.

"Gotta be faster than that Ten!" Megami called, driving ahead.

"Damn it…" Tenten growled.

"back off Uchiha, this one's mine," Neji smirked. Sasuke playfully bowed as he moved out of the way. Naruto, still being held down as Neji kneed his head.

"Ow! Come on!"

"Hey! Ten!"

She forcefully turned her head to the side. "You have absolutely _no_ right to call me that Hyuga!"

"Oh, I love the way you say my name," he smiled flirtatiously.

"If you expect me to blush or something its not gonna happen. You and all your little fangirls can burn in hell."

"Tenten! What did I say!"

The both of them turned to the side. Sakura's car was right behind Tenten's cycle. She could be seen from the windshield, along with Hinata right by the window next to the limo.

"I said be nice! We are not causing any trouble!"

"He started it!" she demanded.

"Now there's a proposition…" Gaara said. He grabbed Neji by the hair and pulled him back.

"What the he-!"

"My apologies for them." He said, directed towards Sakura.

She blinked, but then slightly smiled, "its fine, I'm sorry for them too,"

"Are you our parents?" Tenten scoffed.

Naruto forced his head up, in return slamming it against the roof of the limo.

"Ow!" he whined, rubbing his head. He blinked a couple times and stared out the window as Gaara did.

He slightly smiled,"Hi Hinata!" he waved.

She blushed lightly, "N-Naruto…kun"

Sakura's eyes slightly bulged.

Before she could respond the light went green. Tenten went off, Ino on the other side rode off, and as Hinata waved, Sakura drove off.

"See you at school!" Sakura called sweetly.

As the limo drove again Gaara leaned his head on the side of the window, staring at the Porsche that sped off.

"What cute girls…" Naruto sighed, smiling.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the boys, he slightly nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>As the girls pulled into the driveway they found Megami already there, smiling deviously as Tenten went and parked hers, fuming.<p>

Megami laughed, "don't worry Ten! You'll beat me sometime!" she squealed sarcastically.

"Sometime WILL be soon!" Tenten growled as the others got out of their cars.

A huge crowd of girls (mainly all the ones in the school) crowded the stretch limo and squealed as the boys walked out in their uniform which was a white collar shirt with KH in dark blue at the end of the short sleeve, dark blue trousers, and black shiny uniform military shoes, Shikamaru wore the sweater and Neji wore the blazer unbuttoned.

The guys strutted out as usual to be attacked by ravenous fangirls

"Now now ladies there's enough of me to go around," today was one of Neji's good days.

Shikamaru slightly groaned and held his ears, he turned to the other side of the courtyard as they made their way through fangirls. he noticed the five new girls standing together by Ino's car. Together, completely ignoring their presence.

Ino was blasting, 'Did Ya' by BoA. He raised a brow; it was usually uncommon for the students to be playing anything before school hours. These girls were definitely showing how new they were.

They would learn eventually, he thought, then just end up being in the crowd they're trying to get away from, he was sure of it.

He continued to stare until they walked to the building, he didn't say anything to the boys though.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Thirty-five minutes into class Kakashi walked in, forcing everyone to quiet down.<p>

"Since there's no use in explaining why I was late since you don't care and I really don't think I have reason to explain anything to the likes of _you_, I'll just get right to the point. For the next couple weeks you will each be working on a book report along with an oral report on a famous or new age writer of your choice. Now if you be good little children and keep your damn mouths shut for ten minutes I'll _consider_ letting you have partners" he finished.

the girls of the class (except the five) squealed, hoping to get one of the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Ten minutes later*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, you all managed to shut up for ten minutes I'm impressed…alright fine. You can have partners. But of course, I'm picking." he smiled innocently under his mask.<p>

The class groaned, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Kakashi pulled out a sheet of paper and began reading from the list.

Kakashi ignored the wailing of the girls because they didn't get to be with the boys (especially Karin and the others who heavily threatened him, though he did not change his mind.)

"Alright next…" he smirked at this."Sakura and Gaara-"

Sakura shot her head up.

She turned to the side were Gaara sat with the rest of the boys. They shared eye contact. She smiled sweetly at him again, slightly waving. He nodded, acknowledging her.

She turned back to the front, but didn't realize he was still staring.

"-Naruto and Hinata-"

Hinata lightly blushed again, and lightly turned her head to where Naruto was sitting. He waved wildly at her, and then shot her a thumbs up.

She slightly turned back, still softly blushing. Naruto leaned back and sighed in relief. To the boy's surprise, and to Suki's shock.

"-Ino and Shikamaru-"

Kin instantly glared down to Ino. Noticing this, Ino smirked at her, sticking out her tongue and flipping her off. Kin fumed more.

Then she turned to were Shikamaru sat, he gave her a tired and uninterested look. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes.

"At least he's smart…" she mumbled to herself.

He sighed to himself, "I'm doomed…"

"-Neji and Tenten-"

"NO WAY! Absolutely not! I refuse! I just _knew_ you were going to set me up with this bastard!" she yelled, standing up, slamming her hands on her desk.

Kakashi sighed, but slightly smiled to himself under his medical mask.

"Tenten-"

"Rhere's no way! This bastard might try to screw me!"

Ami glared heavily at her.

But Neji just smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Unlikely, when you get a little more attractive maybe I'll consider it."

A respectable portion of the class ooed.

Her mouth gaped as she shot him a look. But before her pride was burned she smirked.

"and when you can go past an inch and a half maybe I'll let you-"

Some ooed again, A few burst out laughing, including that of Naruto and Megami. Which resulted in a hit upside the head from Neji, who glared back at Tenten as she sat down proudly.

Shikamaru and Sakura sighed, Ino snickered, Hinata frowned, Sasuke smirked, and Gaara shook his head.

"Alright alright, that's enough. The both of you are working together whether you want to or not, so get used to the idea."

Tenten crossed her arms and huffed. Neji, after settling, couldn't help but smirk at her.

"And finally, Megami and Sasuke."

Megami cringed, but kept a blank expression. She turned her head to Sasuke's location, he turned to her, smirking then winking.

She sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah..?"

"I like you and all…but please go fuck yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you said that to Kakashi-sensei, and the fact that you said that to Neji was hysterical!" Ino smiled as the girls stood outside of the classroom by lockers.<p>

Sakura sighed, "but was a detention next week _really_ worth it?"

"Absolutely," Megami nodded. Then sighed, "I _really_ don't wanna work with him. He's a class A douche."

"Yeah! What the hell is up with all FIVE of US having to work with all FIVE of THEM" Tenten snapped.

"I guess it's just convenience," Sakura shrugged.

"I really don't think so, Kakashi-sensei's got it out for us I bet."

"It's not all that bad girls, I'm sure they're good students," Hinata said, trying to reassure everyone.

"All I see is a bunch of guys who like to pick up a girl, check her out, and then toss her into a pile, like trash." Tenten said.

"Oh come on! We barely know these guys! Let's give them a chance at least! It's just one project; the next couple weeks will be over and done with before we know it!" Sakura offered.

"I have to admit, forehead's right. If we play our cards right we won't have to deal with them again after this," Ino said firmly.

"I guess…" Tenten sighed.

Suddenly, the warning bell rang.

"Oh shit! Gonna be late! Later guys!" Tenten called as she rushed.

"See yeah!" Megami called as she went the opposite way.

"Goodbye," Hinata smiled as she waved to Sakura as she and Ino walked the same way as Tenten.

Sakura waved and smiled as she turned around to go the way of Megami, only to collide with something. Forcing her drop her things and fall back on her butt.

Her notebook and papers fell to the ground and flew across the floor.

She rubbed her head and sighed.

"Sorry…I should have looked were I was going…"

"No! It's my fault!" she slightly smiled as she looked up.

Her eyes slightly widened when they met that of Gaara's blank ones.

It was at that moment she noticed the glistening in them…

He held his hand out to help her up. She took it; he instantly hoisted her up, to her surprise.

He then bent forward to pick up the papers.

"Oh! y-you don't have to-"

"It's fine."

She bent as well, picking up the rest of the papers he hadn't collected.

When everything was picked up they both stood up.

In silence he handed her the fallen papers, straightened.

She smiled as she took them "thanks…"

"Sorry again…" he said coldly.

"It's okay…um…I should get to class…before I'm late…"

"Right…"

She smiled and nodded to him as she hugged her papers, then walked past him to rush down the hall to class.

"Wow…nice eyes…" she whispered as she fast walked.

Gaara sighed to himself, slightly scratching the back of his head as he walked to class.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Lunch*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Like yesterday the girls walked into the lunchroom and sat down at a different table from the one before. Then presumed talking about their morning classes and things that happened after they separated.<p>

That is until Megami turned her head to find the source of a squeaking sound that had been bothering her ears.

She gasped at the sight. A couple students were moving a salad bar next to the lunch line, and in that salad bar—which didn't have actual salad even—were cups and cups of different flavored instant ramen.

"Eh? no way! They have ramen!" she squealed. The girls aside from Hinata groaned.

"Not again," Sakura sighed.

"Megami wait before-" Hinata was cut off as Megami sprinted off her seat and headed towards the bar just as five boys began to enter the cafeteria.

Walking in the same spot as the previous day and passing by fangirls, the boys headed to their usual table. Until something at a high speed past by them in a flash.  
>"What the hell was that?" Neji asked furiously. They all turned their head to find a bright red-haired girl at a new ramen bar. Naruto of course didn't notice megami though as he beamed.<p>

"Well! Time for my daily dose of ramen!"

Without hesitation, he ran as fast as Megami.

The boys stood there with their hair messy from the impact, they looked at each other until Neji spoke.

"what the fuck just happened?"

Megami sat on her knees reading the signs of the ramen looking for her favorite flavor; shrimp ramen. She didn't even notice when Naruto came up and bent down on his knee's looking for his favorite; barbecue pork.

Finally they both found theirs then stood up in excitement. Finally noticing each other.

Both teens blinked in confusion.

"you like ramen?" she asked, he nodded and smiled "it's my favorite food!" he chanted.

She smiled back, " no way mine to! What's your favorite flavor?"

He pulled up the freshly cooked box, "BBQ pork!"

"Oh cool! I like shrimp!-"

* * *

><p>The boys watched the both of them have a completely ramen related conversation (they assumed since they kept holding up different flavored cups.) Sasuke watched more closer than anyone else, he watched Naruto say something (probably stupid) and wave his hands a little which made Megami giggle, something in the back of his mind ticked but he hardly noticed it.<p>

A few minutes later, Megami walked back to the girls and sat down.

"You know that Naruto guy isn't half bad, he doesn't suck as much as those guys do."

"Oh please you just think he's cool because he's as obsessed with ramen as you are," Tenten said boredly.

"THAT!...is probably true," she said smiling and shrugging.

"Oh, I'd lay off Megami," Sakura giggled, "I think our Hinata has a little crush," she giggled.

Hinata's eyes widened "I-I do not, I j-just think he-he's n-nice I said!" she stuttered.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you stuttering? You never stutter in front of us!" Ino taunted. Hinata looked down and blushed.

"Oh chill out Hina we're just teasing!" Tenten laughed followed by the other girls.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Neji asked as Naruto sat down next to Sasuke.<p>

He looked confused,"what are you talking about?"

"He means you talking to that girl with the red hair like your best friends," Gaara said plainly, "I thought we agreed not to associate with those girls…"

Shikamaru sighed in grief, Naruto smiled, "oh that! guess what! she likes ramen too!"

They looked at him as if he was standing in front of them completely naked, he rolled his eyes, "geez what's the big deal I just think that's cool is all, I don't like them or anything!" he stated. The boys shrugged, leaving it at that, then resumed their lunch.

During this period Naruto turned his head back to the table where the new girls sat.

Like yesterday they were the only girls not gazing at them. They sat laughing together instead.

He sighed, a part of him wanted to know what they were talking about. Another part of him for some reason just liked to sit and listen to them, especially a certain girl, laugh…

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone everyone quiet down and take your seats!" Kurenai said walking in as the bell rang.<p>

Everyone quieted down, Ami having already moved back as she began to speak.

"As I said yesterday the ten of you-" she pointed to the girls and Omega. "-will be singing a song together. The best singers usually sing together but we haven't been able to do that lately. Now the ten of you come up, I have your song readied. And after this I have a special announcement to make!" Kurenai said cheerfully, motioning for them to come.

The girls groaned as they walked up, Kurenai handed them ear mikes instead of microphones, the girls sat on one side and the boys sat across a few feet away. Kurenai handed them each sheets on which part they would be singing as they adjusted the mikes. Finally they were ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten:<strong> whach you gon play now? Cuz wuteva I play iz got to be funky..1 2 3 make it!-

**Ino:** sweet lollipop, oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

Sweet lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lolli

**Hinata:** hello, the you I have found

My playful eyes are only clicked on you

**Naruto:** I've already hesitated reluctantly

I'm still having the same exact secret

**Megami:** sweet lollipop, oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

Sweet lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lolli

**Sakura:** during the busy walks, the frustrating days, when falling in the sweetness, drawn into one person: you wooo woooo

**Ino:** the potions I would get to have you

Giving a taste of happiness, tap, tap, explodes

**Gaara:** a remedy to make you smile

so you'll silently what to only me

**Shikamaru**: sweet lollipop, oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

Sweet lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lolli

**Neji**: seeing you on a bad day is a nice change

You touch my heart

Pretty wizard woooo woooo

**Sasuke**: I'll give it to you slyly

First with a wait, then sneak behind your back to surprise you

**Tenten**: you're my vitamin

I think I like this tingly feeling

**Sasuke**: sweet lollipop

Oh lollipop oh lollipop oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop oh lollipop oh

**Megami**: sweet lollipop

Oh lollipop oh lollipop oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop oh lollipop oh

Aaaah aaaah aaaaah aaaaah

**Shikamaru**: you live inside my heart, now I've to see nobody but you

**Sakura**: I call out to you, so please surly come, you can't go far away from me

**All**: sweet lollipop, oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

Sweet lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lollipop, oh

You're my lollipop

Oh lollipop, oh lolli ahh

* * *

><p>Cheers elapsed the music room. The boys smirked as they were used to the praise, it was a rare thing for them to perform in the classroom. It usually ended up with most of the school girls invading the class to hear.<p>

Yet this time, Kurenai took precautions.

The girls simply smiled and waved.

"Alright everyone, that was just a little preview of what I want all of you to do for the next couple weeks." Kurenai said as the ten went back to their seats.

"You will each get a partner of the opposite sex (or should we run out of split partners, one of the same sex) and it will be your job to _write_ a song/duet and sing it in front of the class," she smiled as some people either groaned or got excited, thinking they would get to be with one of the ten, especially since the band writes songs for a living.

"As you know, _I'll_ be picking the partners," she smiled.

Kurenai picked up a paper, sat on the piano, and cleared her throat.

"Sakura and Gaara. Hinata and Naruto. Neji and Tenten. Ino and Shikamaru. Megami and Sasuke. Haro and-" she continued.

"Seriously them again? Now we have to do a report _and_ write a song with these bastards?" Tenten whispered to Sakura who sat next to her.

Sakura shrugged, "like I said, it shouldn't be that bad, just irony I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You've got be kidding me! I'm already having a hard time writing <em>our<em> song, I don't have time for this stupid duet thing," Neji snapped as the boys walked into the gym using the boy's doors. "Especially with that smart-ass bun girl."

"I have this weird suspicion that Kurenai and Kakashi planned this somehow," Naruto said, staring up at the ceiling and thinking.

"I swear those teachers have it out for us," Ino said flipping a few strands of hair out of her face as they walked into the gym using the girl's doors. "Otherwise they wouldn't have set us up with the same partners through five for two projects! I mean! how weird is that?"

"Girls you have to calm down, maybe this'll turn out to be fun we never know, we haven't known them for more than a day," Hinata said trying to ease everyone out.

"Yeah, they haven't known _us_ for very long at all, but I've seen them on TV in those interview things sometimes, they sound like complete assholes most of the time," Tenten said as they sat down on the bleachers.

"Alright my wonderful students! Before we start I just wanted to let all of you know that today is the day for tryouts! For soccer, American football, and cheerleading, both genders are allowed to try out for either sports. Please see team leaders Neji for soccer, see Sasuke for football and see Karin and Ami for cheerleading! Alright then! Everyone set up for a run around the track then class volleyball!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Ino, are you going to try out for cheerleading?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the building at the end of the day with other students trailing home around them.<p>

"No, I changed my mind, maybe some other time. Besides, I don't want anything to do with that those girls, Karin and Ami that is. I have a couple classes with those bitches, so I'm keeping my distance. There's no way in hell I'd take orders from them. Maybe if volleyball comes out I'll go for that. Maybe." she said smiling, "what about you girls?"

"I'm trying out for soccer!" Tenten said confidently.

Megami shrugged, "I don't know, I think I'll go for football," she said followed by a smile.

"Them we'll come and cheer you guys on!" Sakura smiled, gently pulling Hinata and Ino to her, who in turn smiled back.

"sounds good!" Tenten beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls changed into their gym clothes for tryouts in the backdoor girls locker room, then headed to the fields were the three groups were, still in their school uniforms of course, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata followed them.<p>

The three sat on the bleachers a few spots from were Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara were.

When Naruto noticed them he smiled and waved. They waved back a little awkwardly and gently, but he motioned for them to come over.

"Um, should we?" Ino whispered. "We aren't really familiar with them."

Sakura shrugged "well then, let's go get familiar."

The girls stood up and moved the few spaces to get to where the boys sat.

"How do you guys make time for sports and the whole band thing?" Sakura asked as they sat down, picking up conversation.

"Easy, the three of us don't play sports besides basketball together, and since Neji and teme are captain, when we have a CD signing or concert or whatever they leave the work to the co-captain or just the team." he said then smiled. She nodded and proceeded to watch the tryouts with the rest of them.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Soccer field*~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Oh this is rich. You know I half expected you to be here bunny," Neji smirked as Tenten jogged up to the soccer tryouts section.<p>

She crossed her arms, "I was on the soccer team in my last school, I love it, gotta problem with that?" she growled.

He put his hands up defensively, "whoa whoa chill" he half smiled, until suddenly her eyes widened a bit.

"Wait…did you just call me bunny?" she asked.

He noddedm smirking again, "what the hell? Why-?!"

"Well, you have buns and there up kinda like rabbit ears so one of your new nicknames is bunny." he half smiled again.

She glared at him, "don't fucking call me that, and stop thinking we're buddies, I still hate your guts." she growled again.

"Wow, bunnys got a temper. That's hot." he said once again smirking.

"Oh, so I'm hot now?" she raised a brow.

"Sweetheart, you never stopped."

She sent him a deadly glare.

"Hey watch it bunny, remember I'm captain. Save the fiery temper for tryouts." he said seriously. She stared at him for a second then uncrossed her arms and walked to the tryout section, rolling her eyes and ignoring him as he jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke raised a confused and slightly annoyed brow as he watched Megami slightly skip to the football section.<p>

"Princess, you play football?" Sasuke asked calmly as she stopped by him.

She turned her head to him, "yeah so? And what did I say about that princess crap?!" she frowned, turning back to watch were she was going, he ignored her last question and coolly put his hands in his pocket as he walked with her.

"It's just…no girl has ever gone for the football team, at least since I've been here. I don't even think the soccer team either. You and your friend sure are…different."

"Well I love football so I'm trying out. Deal." she said wanting to get out of the conversation.

He nodded and went back to his uninterested look.

"Alright….I'll see if you're worth my time then." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Cheerleading<strong>** section*~**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell is she trying out for the<em> football<em> team is she a boy or something? And her! She's talking to Neji-kun!" Ami asked in an extremely annoyed tone.

"And she's talking to Sasuke-kun! What the fuck does she think she's doing?! Karin fumed.

"Look over there Karin, looks like the same thing is going on in the bleachers!" Ami said angrily as she pointed to the bleachers.

"unbelievable! Someone needs to show these bitches there place…"

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, after some drills we're going to test you out. You're going to play against me or Lee, if you can beat us or tie or come close you'll be on this team!" Neji said sternly as he stood next to his co-captain, Rock Lee dressed in green tight sweats.<p>

"YOSH! youthful companions! let us begin!"

As the boys stood up, most continued to stare at Tenten, wondering what in the world she could be doing there. Soccer was still anyones sport, but it had been years since a girl tried out for the team.

Tenten easily ignored it as she stood up.

* * *

><p>"Alright each of you are going to do some pre-training exercises against each other to test out your tackling abilities, then we're going to work on speed and after that you'll suit up and play one on one with me and Juugo…GOT IT!" Sasuke yelled to the boys who weren't paying attention.<p>

But instead they were staring at Megami dreamingly and or wondering what the hell she was doing there.

They instantly sat up straight as if they were in the military when Sasuke glared down at them, Megami just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Sasuke sighed, "pick a partner and let's-"

"Megami be my partner!"

"No way she's mine!"

"Piss off she doesn't want you!"

The boys began arguing around, which of course made Sasuke tick and Megami frown.

"HEY! I'M NOT SOME EYE CANDY! SO SHUT THE HELL UP I'M HERE TO PLAY JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!" she screamed, irritated. They all quieted down as she breathed heavily. Sasuke smirked.

"Megami's going to be my partner, understand." he said, less than a question more of a command. He walked over to a Megami who paid little to no attention to what he said but instead was trying to destroy an ant hill with a small stick. But then she quickly looked up realizing what he just said.

"Say what?!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*Bleachers*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Naruto said in a frightened tone from the scream.<p>

"Ugh, just Megami and her uneasy temper," Sakura said as she rocked back and forth on the bleachers.

He nodded and shivered a little.

"You should be used to it. You're about as loud as her most of time." Gaara said stonily.

"What! That's not true!" Naruto whined loudly.

Shikamaru groaned, Sakura laughed lightly in return, "I guess you proved him right!"

Gaara stared at her, which of course she didn't notice as Naruto continued to protest, and she laughed.

After some time it was Tenten's turn to go up against Neji. Like any normal play the ball was tossed and the game began.

"What? No witty remark to start off the game?" Tenten said as she headed for goal, the ball at her feet.

Neji didn't answer, he just smirked, "just focus on the game bunny-chan, this is were it gets serious."

She rolled her eyes, '_oh so it's chan now? Just what the hell is this guy playing at?'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke had a punching bag in front Megami who had on boxing gloves as the stood inside the gym with the rest of the members of the football tryout team.<p>

"Why do we need to do this before we play? This isn't boxing," she said standing there with her arms crossed while everyone was partnered up and doing as directed.

He rolled his eyes, "its good training, get over it." he said calmly.

She just sent him a quick glare, then exhaled and aimed to punch it.

The first punch smacked the bag, making Sasuke stumble back.

"Sorry," she quickly said.

"It's fine," he said standing back up straight. "don't go easy on me princess, show me everything you've got." he stated holding the punching bag again.

"Everything?" she smiled slyly, then aimed to punch very forcefully, she hit the punching bag making it smack back into his face where she was sure she heard a crack after.

She skipped over to him on the floor.

"How was that?" she said innocently.

"let's just get to the real game," he grunted as he began to stand up.

* * *

><p>Out of boredom, Ino got up and walked over to where Shikamaru was looking up at the white and fluffy afternoon clouds.<p>

She sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked smiling. He didn't look to her, he just kept his gaze to the clouds.

"What's it look like?" he asked calmly.

"Geez don't get testy I was just asking," she said leaning back and watching with him.

"bored of the tryouts too?" she asked.

"Who would have guessed…"

She rolled her eyes, "oh come Nara you don't have to be so sarcastic, I'm just trying to be nice."

He continued to stare, barely glancing her way.

She sighed, "do you not like me or something? Did I do something wrong?"

He closed his eyes, "I don't dislike you, then again I don't like you either. You're new, your vocal cords extend as far as Naruto, I'm juts getting used to it, new students are troublesome…"

"troublesome huh?" he slightly nodded.

"so I'm…troublesome?" she whispered.

He opened one eye to find her staring at him, her light blue eyes glistening as she waited for an answer like a lost puppy.

"not…really…not much anymore…well kinda."

* * *

><p>A spinning kick landed her the next goal. She came down gracefully.<p>

Neji ran up to her, smirking. "How's that?" Tenten asked bitter sweetly.

"Pretty good…for a girl anyway." he winked as he passed her.

She glared at him. "Hmf we'll see about that pretty boy," she spat as she walked over to retrieve the ball.

* * *

><p>The boys sat in blue and white football uniforms with their helmets by their side, as well as Megami in hers with her long red hair flowing down her back, the boys had to admit, the uniform made her look cute.<p>

The boys listened to Sasuke who was also in his uniform walk back and forth to them, explaining things. Finally he started picking boys off one by one to play against him or Juugo.

Finally it was Megami turn.

"Princess, you're up!" he said motioning for her to come, the boys exchanged glances at what he meant by princess, she rolled her eyes in turn.

She got up and slipped on her helmet, he smirked and looked her up and down

"Oh shut up! let's just get this over with!" she grumbled.

"Okay, she may be hot but we seriously can't have a girl on our team, what the hell is up with that?" some boy whispered.

"Yeah the other teams will have our asses!" another whispered.

"what the hell is she doing here anyway? Girls can't play football!" said another.

Megami smirked, typical sexist boys, she was determined to show them up.

* * *

><p>"So are you really related to Neji?" Naruto asked, beaming as he bounced over and plopped himself next to Hinata. She was watching the matches and she flinched when he spoke to her, she turned to him.<p>

"Y-yes but w-were n-not v-very c-close," she stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

"w-well he d-doesn't r-really l-like m-me..." she said stared at her for a second. Trying to read her over.

"What's not to like about _you_?"

Hinata blushed wildly, refusing to look at him. '_You don't even know me...' _she said in her head.

Then he smiled brightly at her, "you know you're cute when you stutter." he said. completely changing the subject.

She blushed then hid her face a bit in her arm sleeves, "t-thank y-y-you...?" she whispered.

"No problem!-"

She couldn't understand the sudden compliments, he barely knew her!

And still, he was so sweet. She peeked out of her sleeves and looked at him, he was still smiling at her.

"-Cute girls deserve compliments!"

Now it was just getting weird. He still had a girlfriend, and nice guys didn't do things like this. It was almost flirting.

"D-don't…y-you have a g-girlfriend?"

Naruto frowned at the question, "yeah, why? Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't be nice and say the truth," he smiled again.

Her face reddened again, "I-I see…well then…t-thank you again."

* * *

><p>The game ended with the both of them tying once again. Tenten flopped onto the grass breathing heavily. A figure highlighted her shadow and suddenly a towel was thrown over her.<p>

Her eyes widened a bit but then she caressed the cool towel and looked up to see her savior, Neji and half smiling down at her

He bent down, "you're pretty good, for a chick." he shrugged.

"Good enough for the team?" she smirked, ignoring the last comment.

"You'll see tomorrow," he said standing back up and walking away with his hands in his pockets, she smiled and got up.

"Neji-kun!" a shrill voice called.

Tenten turned around as Neji looked up to see Ami in her practice uniform, holding her bag, waiting for him.

"Looks like your mistress awaits," Tenten said as she turned back to him.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "see you tomorrow hot buns."

* * *

><p>"Blue thirty-two,twenty-nine, sixty-two, hut hut hut!" Sasuke called, then backed up to throw the ball only to be tackled by Megami.<p>

Quickly she got and the ball and ran to her goal making a free touchdown.

She turned around and smiled at Sasuke who was walking over to her.

"You got speed princess, that's good." he said

"Oh come on Uchiha can't you just admit that that was good?!" she smiled, poking his chest.

"Hn." was all he said as he waved her hand off.

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's try that again." he said as they walked together.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood up and walked past Ino and Shikamaru who sat talking to get to Gaara on the other side of them who was reading. She looked down at the medium sized black book he was reading, she took a small peek at the title she giggled a little.<p>

Gaara looked up and her and gave her a blank expression.

Quickly, she sat up. "Oh sorry! It's just...I've read that book is all." she said waving her hand nervously.

"Oh yeah? What did you think? Don't worry I've already read it so you won't spoil anything." he said blankly.

"Oh it was really good, I really liked the main character: Danna, but I did think she was rather optimistic like there was something missing about her." she said smiling and sighing dreamily, there was somewhat of a smile on his face.

"I kinda felt that way too," he said not as cold as he usually did.

She turned and smiled at him, "well this is a relief, I never get to talk about this with anyone outside of my book club!"

She suddenly blushed as he smirked at her.

"Oh damn…I wish I hadn't said that..." she dragged sheepishly.

He smirked, "its fine, I used to be in one, but as you can tell I didn't have much time for it."

"Well I know everyone there would have been ecstatic to meet you in mine," she laughed.

"And why is that?"

"Well, you're pretty much a big deal, you and the guys, just about everywhere."

He sighed, "oh, that"

"Don't worry, I don't think of you like that."

He gave a slightly interested expression, "is that so?"

She nodded.

"But I would love to hear what you keep thinking about it, I'm a really good listener, and I've noticed you don't talk much," she beamed as she leaned in closer to him.

Before he could answer she leaning into his chest and peeked into the book.

His eyes slightly bulged at how comfortable she was with the distance they were at, fairly close even, and all she did was smile as she raised her eyes up to him.

"Am I…too close?" she slightly whispered and from his eyes in a slight seductive tone.

"No…no…not at all…"

* * *

><p>"Alright face it Uchiha, you can't get past me and my ninja skills!" Megami said as she took off her helmet as they walked back to the other boys.<p>

"You didn't win princess, it was just a test. If this we're a real game I'd tear out that red hair and kick your ass." he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

She scoffed, " I'm shivering. Gosh, you have so much pride you could take it your ass and throw it in a closet with room to spare," she said taking off the rest of her uniform except for the pants and hugged them to her chest.

He just smirked, she rolled her eyes.

"You gotta stop doing that," she said under her breath.

"Okay, so am I good for the team?" she said looking up to him since he was a few inches taller than her.

He stopped and looked down to her, she stopped too.

He took a lock of her hair, "you'll see tomorrow princess." he whispered seductively, then slowly let go of her hair as he walked away

She groaned and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"How was practice girls?" Hinata asked as they walked to their rides.<p>

"Awful, I don't know I much longer I can stand that Uchiha-bastard, hey that's a perfect new nickname!" Megami smiled.

"Ugh, I'm still getting used to Hyuga" Tenten growled.

"Well while you guys were playing I was talking about 'Dusk' with Gaara, it looks like he likes the same type of books I do," Sakura smiled "he's actually really nice when you get to know him better."

"Aww, look at widdle Sakura, it's only the second day and she's already starting to grow up!" Ino squealed as if she was talking to a baby.

"Shut up Ino-pig! And whatever, I saw you talking to Nara!" Sakura growled.

"not gonna deny it, but it wasn't anything special. And yeah, well maybe I should nickname him lazy-ass," Ino snickered as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What about Hinata?! I saw all the blood rush to her face when Naruto said some stuff to her", Ino smiled slyly.

"I-it was n-nothing" Hinata whispered.

" there it is again! You haven't stuttered to us in years!" Sakura gasped.

"ugh that band is started to get under my skin, and we've only been at konoha high for two days," Tenten said tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Some were in a closet in the school*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Brilliant, those stupid students didn't suspect a thing!" Kakashi snickered.<p>

"Good idea with this project thing Kakashi, but I don't know if this will turn out well," Kurenai giggled.

"Don't worry, I read up on those girls, if they work with those spoiled princes they all might actually learn something!"

Suddenly the door flung open, and their stood Asuma, the computers teacher and Kurenai's husband with papers in his hand as he stared at them.

They stood there silently for a few seconds staring at each other until Asuma finally spoke.

"What…the…hell…is…this."

* * *

><p><strong>~*The next day...*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"hey girls!" Naruto exclaimed, as he bounced. The girls who were talking together turned to look at Naruto and the rest of the band, standing in front of them first period.<p>

"Can we help you guys?" Hinata asked politely.

Shikamaru sighed, "well since we're all working together on two projects for some unknown reason, we thought it would be best if we all met up this weekend to work on both projects and get it over with, you guys could come to our house on Saturday for the songs and we'll go to yours on Sunday for the English, how's that sound?"

"Wow," Ino said, "that's the most I've heard you say!"

He slightly glared at her.

"Anyway, we thought it would be easier if you guys slept over and then we went to your house the next day!" Naruto said excitingly.

The girls looked at each other for a second then turned back to the boys and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Sakura said.

"Slumber party, yay!" Ino beamed.

Suddenly, Ami and the others walked up and each took a hold of their particular band member.

"Ew, what are you doing with these losers," Karin growled, hanging onto Sasuke's arm.

"Piss off four eyes," Tenten sighed calmly.

"Excuse me?!" Karin snapped.

"Well you would have heard if all that fat hadn't traveled up to your ears," Ino smiled devilishly.

The girls stifled a giggle and the boys smirked. Karin and the others glared at them.

"Bitch! Do you have any idea who you're talking too? Whatever, I just saw Kakashi-sensei coming, we'd better get to our seats. We wouldn't want to catch _bitch_." Ami growled.

Megami cleared her throat in a obnoxious and disgusting manner.

"Ew!" Ami and the others grimaced as they backed up.

The girls laughed together as just as Kakashi walked in, reading his perverted book.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Lunch*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten and Megami walked down the hall to the gym doors to the bulletin board to see if they had ended up on the team.<p>

There were already boys there looking at the list and arguing on what spot they should have made, some were happy with what they got, some were disappointed that they didn't make the team.

They walked up to the list, soccer to the left, football on the right.

"Woo hoo! I made the team! What about you?" Tenten beamed.

Megami stared at the sheet.

Finally she spoke, "What?! I made co-captain!" She whispered.

"What that's great! Aren't you happy?"

"Ecstatic," she smiled.

"Anyway, practice for both teams in next Wednesday," Tenten said excitingly.

She smiled as she high-fived her. the girls beamed at each other then rushed back to the lunchroom.

The two walked back into the loud lunchroom just as they started playing Electric by BoA, talking about how surprised other teams would be to see a girl on an a normally all boys team.

They sat down at the tabl.

"So what goes on?" Tenten asked, sipping her Pepsi from the food she had set before she and Megami went off.

"Okay, first! We wanna know what happened!" Sakura bounced.

"Yeah! Did you guys make the team?" Ino asked excitingly.

"Yup, and Megami even made co-captain!" Tenten said happily.

"That's awesome!" Ino squealed

"congratulations you guys," Hinata said with a small smile.

"Thanks." they said in unison.

"Oh boy," Sakura mumbled. "Company at twelve o'clock."

"Hey…"

They flinched and turned around, only to face two members of Omega.

Neji and Sasuke.

" Do y-you guys n-need s-something?" Hinata asked quietly, looking down.

That was creepy! Don't sneak up on us like that! What's up?" Megami droned.

"hn." Sasuke said.

Megami dropped her shoulders, "you really gotta stop doing that, anyway, thanks." she said, smiling slightly.

"Whatever." he shrugged.

"Yeah, same Hyuga," Tenten said.

He bent down to her.

"You do realize the only reason I put you on the team is because of your cute ass," he smirked.

He lifted himself before her raised fist could punch his lights out.

"Good, just making sure we got a thank you from the both of you. It's not easy getting on that team you know, you both were decent-" Sasuke said.

Both girls death glared at them.

He smirked as he continued. "-and hot enough to be on it."

"Again with this…" Tenten grumbled.

"Later princess," Sasuke said, his eyes dulled as he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned away.

"Bye Bunny-chan," Neji said smirking and waving as he followed Sasuke back to their table.

The girls shivered, "I think I'm gonna throw up my lunch, and I've barely touched it!" Tenten said turning back to the girls.

"Same here!" Megami said, pretending to throw up.

the rest of the girls laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright class, I hope you've decided to work on your projects this weekend because remember, you only have two weeks," Kurenai spoke as she walked into the room.<p>

"Now….shut up! And you two! what did I say?!" she yelled. Once again Neji and Ami separated as everyone quieted down.

"Disgusting…" Tenten said under her breath as Ami began to pass by.

she smiled deviously, "oh don't be sad because you can't get it sweetheart." Ami said openly.

Tenten crossed her arms with a bored expression, "_Sweetheart,_ if I wanted it, I would have it right this damn second," she smirked.

Neji raised a brow.

The girls burst out laughing while the rest of most of the class ooed.

Kurenai sighed, "girls that's enough! Ami take your seat!"

When Ami was seated—with a glare directed towards Tenten—Kurenai continued.

"like I was saying, I think this weekend would be a good time to start on the projects, you have two weeks to work on the song and remember this counts for half of your semester grade," she continued.

"Everyone understand?" most of the class nodded.

"Good now for todays class we are on instruments, you will all demonstrate an instrumental/ acoustic version of a song of your choice which will follow onto Monday and Tuesday if necessary. It will count for a portion of your instrument grade, everyone understand?"

They all nodded with a few yess.

"Good."

She picked up a list, sitting on the piano.

"So first on the list…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls walked out into the cool autumn air where a maintenance had a leaf blower going.<p>

Megami heavily sniffed the air, "Aah I love the smell of autumn!"

The girls giggled as they started to walk over to their rides.

"That doesn't even make any sense Mega-"

"Hey." A voice interrupted Sakura.

"Holy shit!" Megami yelled quickly turning to hit whatever snuck up on her.

She hit the said person with her messenger bag, forcing their head to snap back.

"Ah! what the fuck!"

It was Sasuke, and standing behind him was the rest of the band.

"Oops! Sorry Uchiha, hey I told you to stop sneaking up on me!, I got skills like a ninja!" she said giggling.

"Whatever." he snarled as he rubbed his nose.

"What's up?" Tenten asked.

"We needed to get your address, by the way we're picking you up at three, be ready by then." Shikamaru said tiredly.

"That's cool, I'll write it down," Sakura said, getting out a pen and paper.

After writing it down she handed it to Shikamaru, "here," she said smiling.

"Thanks girls! We should go now, Neji's ass still has to write that song!" Naruto said laughing as he walked to the limo.

"shut up Uzumaki!" Neji yelled coldly.

he stopped by Tenten as he began to pass her though. "later hun," he said causally. She slightly waved awkwardly as he walked away.

"Wait a minute…did he just touch my ass?!"

Gaara nodded to them, slightly waving as he followed the boys, Shikamaru shrugged and followed suit, and there stood Sasuke.

"Later princess…oh and you should probably pull down your skirt…" he said smirking and giving her a once over.

Her eyes widened and she looked down, the leaf blower that kept passing by kept blowing her skirt up showing her white and black panda undies.

"Sonova…" She whispered then quickly pulled her skirt back down and held it there so it wouldn't fly up again.

He started to walked away then stopped and whispered seductively, "No sweat…I'm sure it won't be the last time I see those..." he winked.

She shivered and refrained from punching him as he walked away.

"Okay now I really think I'm gonna puke..." she said sickly.

The girls laughed together as they finally walked to their rides to get home for the busy weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Woo hoo! Okay chapter 3 will be up soon cuz im already halfway done with it! Im sorry I couldn't help myself! xD<strong>

**Well see yeah next time! **

**Future me: Geez...**


	4. ep3: A Weekend With Omega

** REWRITTEN 1/19/14**

**I'M BACK! Hehehe, this is chapter 3 as you can see…..hey that rhymed :D**

**Well here it is enjoy!**

**Future me: *internal sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>~*Saturday*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're going to the right place? This neighborhood looks different than expected," Shikamaru asked yawning.<p>

"Positive young masters, we're almost there" the driver said.

"Well I just wanna hurry up and get this over with, a whole day with those girls," Shikamaru groaned, he wore a gray shirt with a matching jacket and black jeans.

"Aw come on Shikamaru maybe we'll have some fun, all we have to do is work on the projects today and if all goes well tomorrow too, I don't mind working with them" Naruto smiled, he wore a white shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans.

"Hn, whatever dobe. Just stop getting all over excited it's annoying, you've only known them for three days, who knows what these girls are like." Sasuke said leaning back in his seat. He wore a black shirt with matching jacket and blue jeans.

"shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"God damn it Uzumaki do you have to be so loud!" Neji said rubbing his temples. he wore a brown sweater with blue jeans, "but he's got a point, for all we know they could be secret fangirls who only keep an image in school until they get to us, it wouldn't be the first time."

"That's still enough for the two of you to go and flirt with them." Gaara said darkly, he wore a red shirt with matching jeans and a white jacket.

"It's not flirting, it's teasing," Neji smirked, "Ten's reactions are gold."

"Young masters we've arrived," the driver said from the front of the limo.

"Finally! Let's do this!" Naruto yelled as they got out.

Neji stepped out first, followed by Sasuke, followed by Gaara, then Shikamaru.

Naruto was the last to step out. But instead of facing a house he hit Sasuke's back, who was still standing by the limo. "Hey Teme what gives!"

He didn't get an answer, he turned to the other guys, who also stood and stared, "what's with you guys?" he asked, still receiving no answer.

They were looking at something, something the blond couldn't see. He moved from the back of the four boys to see what they were staring at and gawked himself.

Near the house was Megami who was laying on her newly white motorcycle with red streaks down the sides, her bike was blasting _Bitches_ by Hollywood Undead and her hair was up in a low pony tail. With a tiny brush for painting your nails, painting the edges of her handles white. Her arms had small blotches of white paint on them; she had on boy short jeans with a red faded tank top and a black jacket.

"Whoa," was all Naruto said.

"Yes! Finally done!" Megami boasted as she got up still not noticing them.

Tenten peeked out from the already open front door, "hey Mega! Get your ass in here! Hinata says lunch is ready! Aren't you done with the bike yet? It's been forever you slow dumbass! And how the fuck can you work in this cold dressed like that you slut!" she yelled.

"Shut up bitch you're not my god damn mother! Yeah I'm done I just gotta let it dry, tell her I'm coming! Talk smack again and I'll come over there and flatten your ass!" she yelled.

"Whatever bitch!" Tenten called, smiling as she went back inside.

Megami grabbed a yellow napkin and cleaned her hands, then shut off the radio in her bike.

She started walking towards the house until she finally noticed the boys.

She quickly jumped back in shock.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? It's only like one thirty!" she said as she jogged over to them.

"Well we finished the photo shoot sooner than expected so we decided to come early." Sasuke said looking her up and down.

"HA!" she laughed aloud. They eyed her for a second in confusion.

"It's nothing…it's just…you said…come early…" she whispered, whistling casually right after.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. She motioned for them to follow her.

She shrugged, "just repainting my bike and modifying the gears, plus I installed a radio. I've been up since like seven thirty," she said yawning.

"You know how to fix a motorcycle?" Neji asked in slight shock, she nodded, "that's hot"

She rolled her eyes, "cut the crap I'm not Tenten. And what you think just because I'm a girl all I do is shop and play dress up all day?" the boys shook their heads. "good, because I'm not Ino either" she smiled.

She opened the door and walked in, she turned to the boys to see them not following, "well come on we won't bite," she smiled, then turned back

"Well not that much…" she mumbled casually.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"HEEEEY I'M BACK AND THE GUYS ARE HERE EARLY AND STUFF! WHERE'S THE FOOD BITCHES!" she yelled. Neji covered his ears.<p>

"Gah! Do you have to yell? I swear you and Uzumaki could be siblings!"

The house was blasting with music. Currently playing 'Boom by Fan 3' which seemed to get louder as they walked in.

Sakura peeked into the walk room from the kitchen, "hey you guys are early!" she said coming in and leaning on the door. She was wearing white and pink pajama pants and a light blue tank top, "well you guys wanna come in I just made lunch," she said pointing her thumb back to the kitchen.

"Sakura you know you can't cook for shit, Hinata made that stuff," Ino sighed, coming into the room with an In-Style magazine, she wore a dark purple crop top with light purple shorts.

"Who asked you Ino-_pig?_!" Sakura yelled as she threw a random ladle at her, Ino ducked just in time.

"What the fuck!" she yelled back, flinging the ladle back at her.

Tenten came up next to Sakura, she had on a yellow tank top with black and white gym short shorts, "hey you guys seem my-?" Sakura ducked, letting Tenten be hit in the head with the ladle, she fell back and landed on her butt.

She sat and rubbed her head, "son of a BITCH!" she yelled.

"Sorry Tennie!" they said in unison.

"Oh. You're gonna be!" she joined in as they continued flinging kitchen utensils at each other.

The boys stared and blinked in confusion.

"Is this a normal thing." Gaara said slowly as he watched Sakura get hit in the head with a spatula.

"Nope! Sometimes they use pots," Megami beamed.

"Yo yo! Gentlemen! Break it up!" she yelled.

"Who the FUCK are you calling gentlemen!" the girls yelled, turning and stopping, finally noticing the boys presence.

"Hey you're early!" Ino and Tenten said in unison.

"Yeah, we know," Shikamaru sighed.

"Well come on we we're just about to eat lunch," Sakura said as she rubbed her arm and walking back into the kitchen.

The boys followed them, walking into the simple kitchen to be met with a table with five dishes on it. Okonomiyaki (Japanese pizza), mocha (rice cake), ramen, zosui ( vegetable and meat stew), and pork dumblings. Naruto almost drooled at the ramen, but ignored it when he noticed Hinata.

"HEY HINATA!"

Hinata, who was mixing stew in a pot, jumped and twisted around.

"Oh! H-hello you g-guys are early. W-well a-anyways I just made l-lunch, I-if you want," Hinata slightly whispered, she had on purple silk pajama pants and a white sweater, "I m-made the f-foods the girls usually eat umm…we have time what would you guys like?" she asked as she toyed with her fingers.

"Yakitori," Shikamaru said, taking a seat to set his head down. (grilled chicken)

"Nikujaga," Neji said (meat and potato stew)

"Korokke," Gaara said (croquettes)

"Tempura." Sasuke said coldly (fried seafood and vegetable)

"RAMEN!" Naruto practically yelled.

They all stood there silent for a few seconds, staring the band down.

Then suddenly Hinata started to giggle.

"Okay we don't have time to make all that except for the ramen," Ino said in an obvious tone.

"d-don't w-worry I'll m-make s-s-something y-you g-guys w-will l-like" Hinata said.

"Look your highnesses, this isn't a restaurant, you're in a house okay? Ask for something normal, like a normal person," Tenten snapped, sitting down and taking a bite from her okonomiyaki.

Neji smirked, Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto nodded, understanding, Shikamaru sighed, and Gaara nodded slowly.

"I don't remember us ever being normal people sweetheart." Neji smirked.

"I think you'd look nicer with some broken ribs Hyuga…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys stood by the limo waiting for the girls, even though it was early winter late autumn, the sun was still shining brightly. People riding by in cars or on their bikes gawked at the black stretch limo; the boys wore black sunglasses and usually hid so no one would recognize them.

Like the band they were, they didn't want to be caught dead in an average neighborhood.

Finally, the girls stepped out.

Hinata dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a dark yellow tee and black flats with a blue jacket, Tenten wore a light red longish tee with black leggings and white and red gym shoes and a denim red jacket.

Sakura wore a pink tank top with a short pink cotton trench coat, with blue fit jeans and light pink ballet flats.

Megami wore baggy camouflage jeans with a matching jacket and a black t-shirt with ARMY BRAT on it in silver, along with a camouflage baseball cap.

Ino wore a dark purple dress shirt with black skinny jeans and white ankle length boots, to top it off, a purple jacket.

Hinata kept a blank expression as she passed Sasuke who stood in front.

"damn it, girls take forever," Sasuke snapped.

"Whatever," Sakura said, shrugging passing him.

"Piss off," Tenten snapped, passing him.

"Go to hell," Ino huffed, passing him.

"Fuck you," Megami said, flicking her middle finger up as she passed him.

He blinked wildly as the girls let themselves into the limo.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>They all sat in a slightly awkward silence, the girls on one side and the boys sat across. Ino and Megami had on ear phones, Sakura and Gaara read books.<p>

Shikamaru and Tenten slept on the space they had.

Neji messed with his phone as Sasuke boredly stared out the window, on the other side Naruto excitingly stared out the window.

Hinata was staring too, although she was counting how many places she saw that started with Q.

It was a difficult process.

Eventually they reached the mansion; Naruto stepped out and opened the other door for the girls before the driver could.

The girls stepped out, Hinata being first, "thank you Naruto" she said smiling a bit shyly, he smiled back and saluted. "Thanks Naruto, at least someone has some courtesy for women" Ino huffed as she strutted on.

The rest of the boys, excluding Gaara, rolled their eyes.

They stood in front of giant black gates as Neji punched in some never ending numbers.

The girls could faintly see the mansion from inside.

There was a silver Greek fountain that spewed rushing clear water from the tip. A silver encrusted cement walk way met their feet, bushes filled with red and white roses, lilies, daffodils, and other flowers hugged the mansion all over.

The large mansion extended long ways on each side and was fairly tall. It had slight faded white and or grey color with a palace like garden surrounding it, a few maids out watered the plants and worked and walked about.

On one side were six pillars holding one side of the mansion, finishing with clear stain glass oval windows all around.

With the sun shining and the sky a clear and cloudless, it grazed the mansion with a palace like view anyone would adore.

"Holy shit…"Megami whispered as the gates opened.

The boys smirked smugly.

"You have roses!" she squealed as she ran in, running past a maid who had just finished watering. "Excuse me!" she said as she ran by, she knelt down and smelled a jumble of white roses, sighing in happiness.

The boys sweat-dropped.

"_That's_ what you're impressed by?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Oh you have very lovely decor," Hinata said walking up and looking at the fountain.

Sakura and Ino walked around, "yeah the sun really captures the light on the house, like a Greek design. How old is this house?" Sakura asked as she walked over to Hinata.

"It's…a mansion..." Shikamaru slightly whispered.

"Unbelievable…" Neji grumbled.

"Nice field! You ever try playing soccer on this?" Tenten asked, feeling the shiny grass, Sakura and Hinata slightly danced in the fountain releasing the water.

"Hop scotch!" Ino squealed as she danced on the expensive walk way.

"…What the hell?...they don't care!" Naruto said still staring at Megami who was giggling at the flowers.

"What's wrong with them? Most girls when they see this place the first thing they start talking about how expensive everything must have been not what century it was from! Either that or start ordering the maids around," Neji said a little disappointed.

"That's enough! Let's just get inside!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing Megami as he walked inside, "wait! Wait! I want one!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>They all walked into the golden entrance hall. The recently clean and squeaky floor shined brightly. But squeaky enough for Sakura to trip and fall on.<p>

"Ha! Payback forehead!" Ino yelled laughing.

"Shut the fuck up," She said muffled. Thankfully Gaara helped her up.

"Thanks…" she smiled as she rubbed her nose.

"Sorry about that."

"Welcome home young masters. Welcome to the Omega residence young mistresses, we've been expecting you," a maid said, bowing in front of them.

"Who's a mistress!" Tenten yelled.

Neji held his hand up and she instantly raised, she nodded and walked away.

"How dull, there's not even any music playing," she whispered to Ino who nodded in agreement.

The girls were so used to a little entertainment at their house twenty-four/seven.

While talking to her Ino's eyes traveled to the stairs. At that moment her face did a variety of things.

Her eyes bulged.

Her cheeks burned red.

And her mouth gaped.

"So….your finally back…and you brought fresh toys…" a deep, seductive voice said.

They all looked up to the long silver and gold curved stairs. Sasuke glared at the person standing halfway on them holding a half glass of wine with his shirt unbuttoned. His long hair tied up at the end with sleep creases down the side of his face; his face resembled that of Sasuke and like the boys was exceptionally good-looking.

"Itachi." he said through grinding teeth. Itachi smirked as he walked down the shining steps.

"Ugh now I see where they get it from. And who in the hell drinks during the day!" Megami whispered to Sakura who nodded and shrugged.

"Uchihas I guess…"

"And you girls must be their new projects, correct?" he dragged.

"Umm what d-do you m-mean by projects? A-And w-who are y-you might I ask?" Hinata asked politely.

"What, they didn't tell you? How rude. Anyways, hello ladies by name is Itachi Uchiha, their manager and that guys _older_ brother," he pointed to Sasuke, emphasizing the fact that he was in fact older than him.

"Really? I thought you could have been his dad or something," Tenten said, narrowing her eyes.

"What? You think I'm old?" he pouted. She shrugged, he sighed in return.

"Anyways, when I said projects of course I meant-"

"No! No Itachi not these one's! These's girls are our partners for two projects we have to do for school, plus they're new to Konoha," Naruto said quickly.

"Actually Konoha's our home town, we were just _transferred_ back here," Megami said a bit nervously, Itachi turned to her, smirking and looking her up and down.

"Ugh what is with Uchiha's and that whole examination crap? Unless you're gonna do surgery on me keep your eyes off."

He smirked, "wouldn't call it surgery…"

"Scusi?"

"You with my brother?" he asked.

Megami scoffed, "gross! no! I'd sooner bite off my own tongue!" she confirmed. Sasuke glared heavily at her.

"Good" Itachi said, "You know. You look rather familiar, have we met before?" he asked in confusion.

"I'd think I'd remember a cockhead if I saw one" she smiled.

Naruto and the girls burst out laughing.

Itachi stepped closer until suddenly Sasuke pulled her back making her stumble a bit, "just because she's not with me doesn't mean she's available so lay off!" Sasuke growled and death glared at him, Itachi just half smiled and twirled the glass around between his fingers.

Ino groaned, "how long are we gonna stand here while they square off?"

Hinata slightly shrugged politely, looking to see if Itachi and Sasuke would do something.

"Excuse you!" Megami said, in return being ignored as the boys stared each other down.

Finally Itachi just shrugged, "well whatever, if you get bored with this stiff sweetie I'll be in the kitchen, the same goes for all of you," Itachi finished winking at them, then turned and left.

It was quiet for a few seconds until Megami spoke, "what the helljust happened?" she asked looking around at the boys for an answer.

"I wanna say we were hit on, but that was a pretty disturbing and feeble attempt," Sakura sighed.

"Maybe we should just go start on the projects," Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head tiredly, they all nodded.

"Come on Hinata! This should be fun!"Naruto smiled taking Hinata's hand, making her blush a tint of red as they went upstairs.

"I don't want ANY comments from YOU," Tenten growled as Neji motioned for him to follow him.

He rolled his eyes, "whatever helps you sleep at night babe."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ASSHOLE!" she yelled as they went upstairs as well.

"We should get going," Gaara stated, nodding to Sakura to follow him upstairs.

"Alright," she smiled sweetly as he gingerly led her upstairs.

Shikamaru went ahead himself, leaving Ino.

"Um, aren't you going to wait for _me,_" she growled, crossing her arms.

"You can find your way by following behind." He said casually.

She groaned in frustration, huffing, she followed him upstairs.

"Come on," Sasuke said coldly and roughly taking her arm.

"Hey watch it! I know karate bitch!" she yelled, trying to shake her arm out of his reach, to no avail.

"What?" he growled, turning back to her, glaring.

"Don't just go deciding stuff for me like that! I'm a big girl I can talk to or _date_ whoever the hell I want!" she yelled with the slightest hint of self-consciousness.

"So you're saying you wanna go out with him, or you like him?" he mumbled in a dark tone waiting for her to squeal 'oh yes of course!' or something related to certain girls he brought home.

He was always ready to disappoint.

"Oh hell no ew kissing a horse's ass sounds more appealing and trust me I'd do it!" she yelled in a sickly tone.

He quickly turned to her, "what?" he asked dumbly, "you heard me Uchiha-_bastard!_ I said just leave that stuff to me and don't freaking treat me like a kid, you and your friends are getting on me and the girls last nerves already." she growled.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Naruto and Hinata*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is my room!" he said excitingly letting Hinata walk in nervously. It was dark at first until she heard a click, suddenly the lights came on.<p>

They stood in a very large orange master bedroom with posters of ninjas, video games, and inspirational quotes all over them, with an orange super king size bouncing water bed with a large brown dresser at the end of the bed, a large visible walk in closet on the right of the door, then a door to a private bathroom on the other side of the room.

A large oval window overlooked the right side of the garden, a large light brown work table with an orange and black polka dot laptop on it and ramen cups scattered everywhere. A flat screen TV sat next to the table with a bunch of video games surrounding a playstation and an Xbox360, one of the video games being an Omega dance game.

"You have a very nice room," she said, smiling out the window, watching birds fly.

'_Oh my gosh I'm not stuttering!'_ she gasped in her head, quickly turning back to Naruto.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess," he said sheepishly as he moved all the cups off the table.

"Oh I don't mind, the girls can be just as messy," she said giggling, he smiled.

As they both settled in seats by his table she pulled out her backpack, pulling out a fresh paper and pencil.

She smiled to him.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*Neji and Tenten*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Neji opened the door, letting Tenten enter as the gentlemen he portrayed himself to be. As she stood inside he clapped his hands twice, instantly the lights came on, illuminating his large room.<p>

They stood in a white and light purple mixed master bedroom with a super king size canopy bed with thin light purple drapes over it. A door to a private bathroom stood on the right side of the room.

A huge walk in closet stood next to it, a large oval double door window that overlooked the mansion's walk way shined on the left were people jogging by and cars riding by could be seen. A black work table with a white laptop on it and bunches of scattered and crumbled papers finished off the room.

"Decent room Hyuga, but what up with the papers? You don't seem like the messy type." she asked, pointing to the said mess.

He scoffed as he closed the door behind him. "Decent? Do you have any idea how much this room cost? Anyways, it is nothing. I'm working on a new song and I've been crammed with too much writers block."

"Really?" she asked, her eyebrows rising. He nodded towards her as he walked over.

"Well my girls and I wrote that song we sang from the first day we got here. Maybe I could…uh…help you out…" she said, smiling flirtatiously. In his opinion anyways.

He shrugged, "well what have I got to lose? I'm sure you're not _that_ bad. But remember hun, I'm a professional." He smirked.

She glared at him, taking off her bag and throwing it at his chest, which he caught with a grunt against his stomach.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>~*Shikamaru and Ino*~<strong>

* * *

><p>They walked into a light green and dark green master bedroom with a dark green super king size canopy bed, a large walk in closet on the left side on the bed, a work desk with a green laptop on it, a door to a private bathroom on the other side of the room. Light brightened his room from the window, so they came no need for his lights.<p>

"Hmm simple, yet sweet but it could use a girls touch," she said walking in and sitting on his bed.

She grimaced.

"But you really need to learn to make your bed."

This time he rolled his eyes, "I'm used to sleeping it. There's no point in making it up if I'm just going to get right back into it in a few hours." he said boredly, walking over to her, sitting down next to the blond.

"You know when you get married your wife is going to be pushing you to do stuff like this. I'd stop being so lazy if I were you," she said sternly.

"You're not my mother. And there's no way in _hell_ you'd ever be my wife, so I think I'm safe for now."

"Wives are troublesome?" she smiled cutely batting her eye lashes.

He sighed, "Stop twisting my words woman. Can we just get this done?"

She bowed, to his annoyance.

"As you wish your lazy-ness."

* * *

><p><strong>~*Gaara and Sakura*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Resting his hand on the side of the wall let the lights brighten the room. Sakura stared around, her eyes resting on red and black striped down walls with a completely black super king size canopy bed, and a large closed walk in closet next to the door, a door to a private bathroom on the other side of the room.<p>

"I like your room" she smiled, looking around like a tourist. "Thanks" he said stonily.

"Your beds so neat! It's almost as if you don't even sleep in it!" she giggled.

He said nothing.

Even so, she went on.

On the other side of the room was a desk with a black laptop on it, Sakura skipped over and sat on the spinning chair, twirling around like a little kid, to his utter confusion.

"Well come on! Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*Sasuke and Megami*~<strong>

* * *

><p>They reached his room in silence, Megami looked around at all the billions of doors that followed down, knowing the girls must be in four out of them, Sasuke's was the only one with about seven locks on it.<p>

A couple minutes later his door opened automatically after he punched in some numbers. "Why do you have so many locks on your door? Are you afraid of creepers? I'm afraid of creepers," she shivered as they walked in.

"When I'm home I always think there's a pedophile lurking around, you know like pedo-bear? I have a teddy bear named Mr. Bear but I don't think he'd ever try and rape me or give me candy so he could molest me,'" she talked on.

"But it depends on the candy you know? I'd probably agree to anything if someone offered me cookies and cream-"

"For the love of god. Shut. The hell. Up." he snapped coldly as he pressed a button on the wall and lights turned on.

She glared at him as she looked around his room.

It was a large blue master bedroom with a large walk in closet on the left side of the bed, super king size blue canopy bed, an oval window viewing the left side of the garden, there was a square section in the ceiling that almost looked like the opening to an attic but she resisted from asking what is was.

A small blue table sat next to his bed with two photos on it and a single white rose in a small red vase next to them, one with a black frame and what looked like a family photo, and the other in a red frame with three little kids in the picture.

"Nice room," she said nonchalantly as she turned around to him, he nodded. she turned back to see a few buttons next to the closed walk in closet, one red, one blue, one green, and one white.

She decided to ask what they do later; she turned back to Sasuke to find in sitting on his bed.

"Ok let's do this," she said talking paper and pencils out of her bag.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>" N-Naruto…I've been meaning to ask…" Hinata said all too quietly as she toyed with her fingers, looking down. He didn't mind as he leaned in to listen carefully, putting down his pencil.<p>

"Shoot,"

The two sat at his desk halfway done with the song already, it helped with Hinata's brain and Naruto's song writing skills, the words flowed graciously. "Actually…a couple questions…If you don't mind…" he nodded for her to continue, smiling.

"um…first…what do you partake in the band?" she asked daintily.

"um….English please?" he laughed.

"Oh sorry!" she said quickly, "I meant what do you do and what are you like known as, I was just wondering." "Oh that's easy!" he said excitingly. "I choreograph along with our other choreographer, along with lead dancing I'm pretty much known as the cute one!" he said a bit smugly, she nodded slowly, letting go of the fact she didn't care to know the last part, "so what's the next question?" he asked casually.

"Oh I just wanted to know…why do you have a water bed?", she pointed to his slightly bouncing bed. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Oh well you see I toss and turn a lot in the night and when I move on my own I can't sleep so the bed moves and that's how I sleep."

"That's funny…that's exactly how…" she stopped, clearing her throat.

"Right, now where were we?"

"Right here!" he smiled. "Take me now, there's no where_…"_

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're the new P.T.Y!" Tenten sang.<p>

"Stands for Pay-Young-Taking on the world from the driver's seat," they both sang.

"That's great!" Tenten beamed, writing it down.

"Heh…you're pretty good at this hun," he said writing it down on his own sheet. She stopped writing.

"That's a compliment right?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I guess."

She smiled slightly, "well…thanks…I think."

Then she dropped her pencil and turned to him.

"When are you going to stop calling me those stupid names? Like 'babe' and 'sweetheart'" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, what else do you want me to call you?"

"Nothing, Tenten is perfectly fine with me. Trust me you're not the first person to call me those, it gets on my nerves," she pouted.

He smirked at her, slightly leaning back.

"The names stay."

"Then I don't think you enjoy keeping your dick."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Next it could be…we don't even have to know," Shikamaru yawned.<p>

"Hmm sounds good to me" Ino said. Ino sat while Shikamaru laid on the floor in his room.

"But I think it would be better if it was 'we don't even have to fight' what do yeah think?" she asked confidently.

He lazily shrugged, "sure…whatever," she groaned.

"Well it's good to see such enthusiasm coming from you," she said sarcastically.

"And it's just _shocking_ to hear you use such a big word," he said seriously. She glared.

"We're never going to get anything done if you don't stop being so dull and rude," she said sternly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome…"

"And start using more words."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Call my name and save me from the dark!" Sakura sang out loud, her voice escalating and bouncing off the walls. She smiled to herself when she stopped, turning to Gaara as they sat on his bed. "Okay! What do you think?"<p>

He nodded, "it's good, you have a really strong voice," he said and they wrote it down on their sheets. She giggled.

"Are you kidding? Have you heard yourself? You're an amazing singer! But I guess that's why you're in a band isn't?"

"Yeah…that's why…"

She nodded, "you are the co-lead singer right?"

He nodded simply, "I'm not surprised, though I'd never expect it, no offense." she smiled shyly.

They set their hands back down to their sides, accidentally grazing each other in a hot and cold touch. They quickly pulled away.

"Sorry!" she said hastily.

He had a blank expression. "It's nothing…" he nodded without looking to her

"Let's just keep going," he said, she nodded.

"Okay we were at –from the dark…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"-However as time passed…I realized I am nothing without you," Sasuke sang.<p>

They sat on the floor leaning their backs on his bed, "that's good," Megami smiled as she wrote it on her sheet.

"I know," he said plainly as he wrote it down on his.

As they brain stormed more lyrics Megami looked up to the pictures on the table. She pointed to a picture of a little kid in the middle that looked like; he wore a blue and white sailor suit and smiled brightly, next to him stood an older woman, man, and a boy a bit taller in suits and dresses of their own.

"Is this your family?" she asked still looking at the picture, he turned to look at what she was talking about then turned back, "yes…"

"They seem nice," she said. She looked to the picture next to it.

In the middle was a little girl with a white sundress that had red polka dots on it, a sun hat covered her hair as she smiled, her arms wrapped around two boys.

On her left was a boy that looked just like Sasuke he was smiling regularly. He wore a black shirt and white knee length summer shorts. On her right was a boy with blond hair smiling wildly, showing his white teeth, it was obviously Naruto, he had on an orange shirt with black knee length summer shorts.

"Who's that girl?" she asked turning back to him.

"I don't know," he said coldly.

"Oh come on it won't hurt to tell me! Is she like a childhood friend or-"

"No I mean I _really_ don't know I have absolutely no memory of her, my parents just gave me that picture and a few others" he said coldly.

They sat silent for a few seconds until Megami spoke again, "that's….that's kinda sad…I'm sorry…" she said a little quietly, he shrugged, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Whatever let's just get back to this."

* * *

><p><strong>~*Eight p.m.*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Done finally!" Naruto yelled happily as he laid back into his desk chair.<p>

"Okay, um remember we have to study these for the rest of the weekend, tomorrow while we're working on the other project we can study this," Hinata said, putting together the two music sheets they had made.

"Got it Hinata-chan!" he yelled, beaming.

'_C-chan?'_ she thought, "A-alright n-now w-we s-should s-start u-um…u-ugh…r-reading the s-song –y-yeah!" she said a little too quickly, he nodded, turning to her in confusion.

"Heeey…" he frowned, "you're stuttering again!"

"Sorry!" she said quickly, not looking at him while she blushed lightly.

He smiled a bit, "you wanna get a snack?"

* * *

><p>"Okay now that we're done with <em>this<em> crap I think we should go outside to write that song of yours." Tenten said getting up and placing the sheets on his table then grabbing two brand new pieces of paper, stretching.

"Why the hell do we need to go outside? It's freezing," he said in an annoyed tone as she sat back down next to him.

She rolled her eyes, "You're such a pansy, I was thinking about it and I think your problem was that you were cramped up in here trying to write the song the whole time." she explained.

"This is where I always write," he said plainly, letting the pansy thing slide.

"That's the thing, it's gotten old, I mean you need to explore new places to get inspiration! Do something different for a change, like when the girls and I wrote that song we sang the first day of school, we were dancing, that's one of our inspirations. We should go outside so you can get some fresh air and stuff, fresh air equals new ideas in my book." she said smiling.

He sat and stared at her with a brow raised, then smirked and slightly chuckled.

"What?" she asked frowning.

"Come with me, I think I know a great place where we can work." he said standing up, offering his hand out.

She stood up as well, chastely taking it. She snorted, "oh yeah? Where?"

He walked her too the large double door windows, letting go of her hand as he opened them wide.

Outside stood a light purple balcony, the sun had begun to set in front of it, creating a Romeo and Juliet makeshift scene.

"Impressive…" she said a little quietly, he smirked as he as he walked in, his hands in his pockets.

She followed him, walking out into the balcony, "It's pretty and…stuff…" she said smiling as the chilly autumn air blew into her face, she closed her eyes to feel the breeze as Neji stood next to her.

He watched as she embraced the relaxing air, she opened her eyes and looked down into the garden.

Neji looked to her as she smiled to the garden, laughing at nothing.

Suddenly, a thought ticked in his mind.

He looked at the balcony she was leaning on.

Then back at her.

Then to the balcony.

Then across the street to some guy peeing in a bush, but he ignored that.

Then back to Tenten again.

"You know Romeo and Juliet right?"

* * *

><p>"Geez done, finally," Shikamaru sighed, collapsing on his bed, "you done with that last line yet? We need to study the sheets," he asked turning to Ino.<p>

She was lying on the floor, hugging her legs, asleep. He slightly groaned as he realized this, falling off his bed and crawling over to her.

He looked at her as she made a face, then she smiled. He raised a brow, wondering what she was dreaming about, but he quickly shook it off.

Why should it matter to him.

He tried to shake her awake, pushing her and pulling her a hair a few times. She wouldn't budge.

"Ugh...troublesome woman," he mumbled. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room.

He carried her across his room to an empty yellow bedroom with a yellow king size bed in it.

He walked over and placed her on the bed, wrapping the blankets on her as he stared.

In a way, she looked like sleeping beauty. He smirked, "look who's falling asleep now Yamanaka," he whispered silently.

With that, he left the room, shutting off the light and the slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's it I think," Sakura smiled happily as she gathered the papers. Gaara nodded and got up as she set them on the table.<p>

She stretched her arms, "Okay….so what do you wanna do now?" she asked a little silently. "It's only a little past eight, and I'm sure the others aren't all finished yet so…"

Gaara didn't answer he turned to his flat screen wall TV and pointed to it. "You said you like Dusk right? I have it." he said blankly.

"No way! I've been wanting to see the movie!" she said beamed in shock. "How did you even get it?!" she asked excitingly.

He shrugged, "I'm me…I know people…"

She refrained from rolling her eyes; suddenly she was liking the Gaara who was writing the song with her a whole lot better.

Either way, she grabbed his hand—to his shock—and rushed to his flat screen, settling them both down.

He watched in fascination as she all but patiently waited for him to put the movie on.

Only three days he'd known her, but she was interesting him.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo! We're done!" Megami announced to no one in particular as she stretched and took off her jacket, tossing it on the bed. Sasuke silently picked up the papers and put them on his desk.<p>

"Hey Uchiha what's up? You've been kinda quiet this whole time!" she asked getting up and sitting on his swivel chair.

He looked up to her in annoyance, "Nothing's wrong, aren't I always like this?" she shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I have only know you for three days."

"Hey can I go get some water?" she asked, wanting to get away from the aura he was giving off.

"Whatever, ring the maid, just press that red button right there." He said plainly as he pointed to the buttons next to the walk in closet.

"No thanks, I'll get it myself. I saw the kitchen on the way here, I'm not _that_ lazy." She said dramatically as she stood up.

He was about to protest, but she was already out the door, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami yawned as she sat up the next morning, she groggily looked around. Her eyes widened.<p>

"What the hell! This isn't my room! I don't have nearly as much pictures of girls in here!" she yelled, jumping out of bed and running out the door, "help I've been kidnapped!" she yelled.

She instantly tripped on the stairs and fell down continuously on the long golden steps until she roughly finally hit the floor.

"Walk much?" Tenten laughed as she and the others came to her in their pajamas.

"Shove it up your ass bitch," Megami said muffled as she started to get up.

Tenten glared, kicking her. Megami twitched, falling back to the floor.

The girls rolled their eyes and began to help her up.

She dusted herself off, then quickly did a double take and looked down; she was wearing her camouflage pajama pants with BOOT CAMP on the butt in black, and a black tank top.

"Hey! who changed me?!" she said looking up and looking around.

"Us of course dumbass," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. She had on white pajama pants with pink polka dots and matching pajama buttoned shirt.

Tenten wore red pajama pants and a red tank top.

Hinata wore purple silk pajama pants and a white long-sleeved shirt.

Ino wore yellow fluffy pajama shorts with a white tank top, having changed into them when she woke up.

She held her chest as if she had been violated and backed away, "oh shut up! come on, breakfast!" Tenten said, grabbing her by her bangs.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried.

* * *

><p>The girls walked back into the kitchen where the boys sat eating breakfast at a the granite kitchen island.<p>

"So what was that noise?" Naruto asked putting a fork of pancake in his mouth.

"This thing, apparently it forgot how to walk down the stairs," Tenten sighed, pointing to Megami as she walked in and stretched her arms.

"Geez what time is it?" she asked.

"One thirty, we all sort of got up late." Shikamaru yawned.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" she asked sitting down on a mahogany high stool.

"Well we were about to but you were sleeping so silently Hinata thought we should just leave you and let you wake up on your own," Ino said sipping her orange juice.

"Plus whenever we try to wake you up you go all ninja on us and usually kick some body in the face." Tenten said while chewing her cereal

The girls nodded as Megami smirked deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino dropped her fork and set her head on her the table, groaning.<p>

No one said anything.

She groaned again, a bit louder.

Still nothing.

She banged her hand on the table, alerting them. "HEY!" she yelled.

"What the hell do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura snapped,

She sighed, "guys I don't really feel like working on the second project today, I mean, writing the song was tiring enough can't we just hold it for another day like next week or something?" she whined.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, I'm pretty whipped I feel like just going back to bed." Tenten said setting her head on the table as well.

" Is that okay with you guys if we just hold this until till next weekend?" Sakura asked turning to the boys who stopped eating.

"Hey I have an idea!" Naruto yelled excitingly.

"Shoot blondie," Tenten smiled.

Neji raised a brow at her but she didn't notice.

"Why don't you guys spend the day here! It'll be fun and it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better! We could watch movies and play games and do other stuff!" he said hopefully.

"sounds good to me," Neji said smirking. Gaara shrugged, Shikamaru sighed, Sasuke said nothing.

The girls looked at each other then back at the boys, then back to each other again as if they were talking telepathically.

Sakura shrugged, "cool with us I guess."

"That's fine but we aren't prepared for it, we don't have extra clothes or anything," Hinata frowned.

"Naruto can you take Hinata and you guys can go and pick up all their stuff," Shikamaru said simply.

Naruto nodded, "Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled as he stood up, taking her hand with his.

Hinata blushed as he led them out of the kitchen.

The eight of them sat silent for a moment before Ino spoke up.

"Okay, did he just call her Hinata-_chan_?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Heeey! we're back!" Naruto called coming in with bags followed by Hinata holding a couple herself half an hour later.<p>

"You didn't look in did you?" Ino asked suspiciously as she took a bag from him. Naruto shook his head nervously.

"Good," she huffed, looking into the bag. "okay this is our showering stuff girls, where are your showers?" she asked, turning to the boys.

The boys stood up, motioning for them to follow, the girls did as directed.

The boys led them outside into the cold air where they found a large steaming hot spring/bath

"A hot spring?...really..." Tenten droned.

The boys nodded.

"You'll buy just about anything won't ma'lords."

"There's a changing room over there," Sasuke said pointing to a door on his left, ignoring her comment.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>After changing the girls headed into the spring in their towels, sinking in as the warmth blocked off the late autumn air.<p>

"Not bad… this actually feels really good," Sakura shrugged as she sank in deeper.

"Woohoo! I'm naked!" Megami yelled cannon balling into the water.

"Damn it Megami!" Sakura yelled wiping her face as the other girls got in, taking off their towels and tossing them on a large rock.

"Ahh warmness…" Megami sighed as she laid a towel over her head, leaning on the grass to sleep.

"Well she's out," Ino sighed, tying her hair up, "Oh geez she didn't even tie her hair up!" Ino frowned, scooting over to the sleeping Megami, she was about to take her hair when Megami spoke.

"Touch my hair and die..." she growled her eyes still closed, Ino quickly backed up in fear, letting her rest her hair back.

"Ok now that that's covered. I'm bored, let's play a game!" Tenten announced.

"What kind of game?" Sakura asked, scrubbing.

"Marco polo? We are in water," Ino suggested, smiling. "Sounds fun," Hinata smiled as she washed her hair.

"Why the hell not!" Tenten beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are they doing now?" Naruto whispered anxiously.<p>

"Umm I think they said there playing a game," Neji answered

The boys sat on the floor behind a wall leading to the spring. Each with a whole of their own they spied on the girls through them.

"Should we have told them that there's a shower in every single one of the over a hundred rooms in this place?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope." Neji answered.

"Guys is this wrong I mean even Gaara is doing it!" Naruto said pointing, Gaara shrugged.

"Besides, we hardly know these girls!"

"It's perfectly fine, damn I just wish one of them would stand up!" Neji yelled.

They all turned to look at him with a raised brow,

"What? Oh shut up I know your thinking the same thing," he said turning back to his hole.

"Hey, what are you kids up to?" Itachi asked seriously as he got on his knees to the boys on the floor.

"Just spying on the girls apparently." Shikamaru said without turning around.

Sasuke, who was next to him, smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! what the hell was that for?!"

"Hmm" Itachi said walking to the other side of Neji who was at the end and opened a hole of his own, "were the hell did that come from?" Neji asked in slight shock.

"What you think you bastards are the only ones that do this?" he smirked, looking out the hole, the boys looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged and turned back to the girls.

* * *

><p>"Marco!" Sakura called with her eyes closed.<p>

"Polo!" the girls except Megami who laid in an awkward position as she slept.

Sakura moved around as the girls moved giggling, "marco!" she yelled.

"Polo!"

They moved again as she came towards them, "oh come on guys this isn't fair!" Sakura called, laughing.

"Hey you said you wanted to be first forehead!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled feeling the air for a person, the girls laughed as they moved around.

"Holy crap!"

The girls turned over to where Megami was sleeping, Sakura opened her eyes and looked over to were the girls were looking.

There was Megami, wide awake having a staring contest with a baby monkey.

"How did he get in here?" Tenten asked.

"Hey! You don't know if it's a boy or a girl!" Hinata stated.

"I'll check," Megami said holding her nose and going under water.

Seconds later she came back up catching her breath. "It's a boy!" she said giggling.

"You're such a dork," Sakura said, rolling her eyes as she scooted over with the rest of the girls coming over to examinate the dark brown baby monkey.

"It's cute! Hello monkey!" Tenten laughed, picked it up and raising herself up from the water so the top of her breasts were showing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about" Neji snickered. "Take a good look boys, this may be the only time you ever get to see those…hers anyways." Neji smirked.<p>

"What are you trying to say?" Gaara asked, turning to him.

Neji's smirk simply grew wider.

* * *

><p>Megami took the monkey from her arms and hugged it, "I shall name you Chimpie and you shall be mine!" she squeezed it against her chest, the monkey screeched.<p>

"Hey you're hurting him!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh! Sorry Chimpie," she frowned, putting him back in the water. For a second it looked like he was blushing, moments later, he went under water.

"Hey Chimpie what are you doing?" Ino asked, they looked around.

"I think he's copying Megami," Hinata giggled, looking around.

"well how the hell can he breathe under-Ow!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly the baby monkey came back up behind her.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"He bit my butt cheek!" she yelled rubbing her butt, she turned around, "bad Chimpie you don't do that to human girls!" she said sternly, picking him up and scolding him.

"Can monkey's even fucking swim?" Tenten asked, the girls looked at each other for answers then shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn, how come the monkey is getting all the action?" Shikamaru asked.<p>

"Guys I feel perverted," Naruto said sadly.

"Then leave." they all said. "Do we have issues?" he asked, "I mean, don't we, like, have girlfriends?"

"Does it matter? it's not like we're cheating on them." Sasuke said blandly.

"So do you guys like these girls?" Itachi asked.

"Nah, they're just really…really hot," Neji smirked. "and fun as hell to mess with."

"This really feels wrong" Naruto said aloud, backing up a little.

"Oh come on Uzumaki just think of it as…observation we're studying them….yeah that," Neji said turning back.

"Really? just observation?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"whatever helps you sleep at night…" Itachi mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I wanna hold him now!" Ino wined. Sakura, who had just twirled around Chimpie handed him to Ino who started dancing with him.<p>

"Alright girls, now that everyone has had a turn I think it would be best if we go inside now, we've been in here for a while," Hinata smiled sadly as she started to get out.

"she's right, only longer and we might shrivel up and die, " Tenten whistled. The girls laughed, nodding.

Suddenly, Chimpie jumped out of the water.

The girls looked up to find a larger monkey sitting there.

"Oh that just be his mom," Ino said a little disappointed. When Chimpie reached her the two monkeys ran away, but Chimpie stopped and shrieked a little to the girls then ran away again.

"Aaaw bye Chimpie!" Megami said sadly waving.

Hinata handed everyone their towels and they got out and walked to the changing room, talking amongst themselves as they walked, wrapping the towels as they did.

* * *

><p>"Well that was kinda fun," Itachi sighed, turning around.<p>

"See Uzumaki, nothing—hey where's Naruto?" Neji said.

The brothers shrugged.

"Gaara's gone too," Sasuke said.

"So is Shikamaru," Neji said.

"Well well well…" a dark female voice said.

The boys slowly turned around, cringing. There were the girls standing in their towels, Ino and Sakura with their hands on their hips, glaring.

Hinata holding her towel extremely shyly, Megami with her arms crossed shaking her head, and Tenten with her arms crossed, standing in front, grinding her teeth.

They all (except Hinata) looked pissed.

"So, can't get it in enough that you need to spy on us?" Tenten said slowly growling.

Standing on their left was Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru with their hands coolly in their jean pockets, smirking at them.

"P-peeping is nasty" Hinata said quietly.

"What the hell! What about them?! they were doing it too!" Neji said pointing to the boys next to them.

"Yeah but I felt really guilty so I went to tell the girls, Gaara wasn't really even watching so he followed me, Shikamaru just didn't wanna get beat up," Naruto shrugged.

"And that was very noble boys so next time you can come with us," Sakura smiled as the girls giggled, except Hinata who looked scared.

Naruto perked up as the girls turned back to the three sitting boys.

"As for you boys…." She said, cracking her knuckles.

They gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aw yeah! Take that Uzumaki!" Megami yelled after shooting him, leaving him dead in the shooting video game on the giant flat screen wall TV.<p>

"Aw man! Not again!" Naruto said dropping controller.

"I do my best," Megami laughed, smiling.

"Wanna play again?" he offered. She quickly nodded and they started up the game again.

They all sat in the boy's large den later in the day, the girls dressed. After the showers they'd heeded to their ideas, watching movies, singing, playing games, and beginning to get to know and understand one another a bit better.

Ino read a magazine, Sakura and Gaara read books, Megami and Naruto played video games, Hinata peacefully watched them , Sasuke and Neji listened to music (with a few bandaged bruises), Shikamaru slept on the couch, and Tenten drew in her notebook.

Suddenly she stretched and looked at the time, "alright we better hit the road, we still have school tomorrow." she sighed, getting up.

"Aaaw come on I'm about to win!" Megami yelled, Sakura got up and unplugged the game.

"What the hell!" they said in unison.

"come on, we gotta go," Sakura said waving the wire in front of their faces.

Megami groaned then nodded as got up with the rest of the girls. "Next time Uzumaki!" she said smiling.

"You got it," Naruto said smiling back, their fists collided as the girls began to walk up the steps to collect their things.

* * *

><p>The ride home was a slightly less awkward silence, since they had spent the day together they had warmed up to each other in the slightest bit.<p>

They stepped out and waved to the boys.

"Bye!" they called as the limo door closed and they began to drive away.

The boys headed home, almost silent as they sat back in the limo, until Neji spoke.

"So, I believe I've finally got the new song worked out." He said smirking,

"huh really?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

Neji nodded, "but you have to help me write the rest. We still have write the new opening song as well-"

"I got that already, remember? I wrote it in October," Sasuke said interrupting him.

"Oh yeah, well anyway we should perform the new song at the New Years concert, agreed?" Neji asked. The boys nodded.

"So what's the new song about?" Gaara asked.

Neji smirked, "Just a little Romeo and Juliet twist…"

* * *

><p><strong>T B C!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Weee I LOVED writing this chapter! I hope you liked it, btw the girl in the picture isn't who you think it is i'm just sayin<strong>

**another thing if you can guess the songs you shall win a vertual cookie! yay!**

**anyways look out for chappie 4 see yeah!**

**Future me: Warning seventh grade me is very stupid.**


	5. ep4: Konoha High's Queens

**REWRITTEN: 7/8/13**

**Heeey yaaaay! Chapter 4 is up and it only took me a couple days!, well because it's a bit shorter than the last few**

**Anyways I just realized for the last chapters I've been forgetting to do a declaimer SORRY! Well here goes**

**Desclaimer: I do not own naruto (poo!)**

**Future me (three years later): Ugh.**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Monday*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?!" Megami yelled, looking around frantically as the girls stepped into school Monday morning.<p>

Inside the opened boys locker rooms/ bathrooms boys were smoking, girls where dressed in their uniforms in past slutty ways.

There were fights even before the bell rang, kids getting picked on in a rather cruel way, and they were pretty sure a couple kids just did it in the bathroom.

They seemed to be the only normal dressed girls in the whole school.

"This place is awful! Why haven't we noticed this before? I swear this looks worse than Ame! From the outside it doesn't look like this. Maybe this is just part of the school" Sakura said shaking her head, the girls nodded in agreement.

"Probably because we had to deal with those idiots for our first three days," Tenten growled.

As they walked to homeroom comparing their days in Ame to Konoha they began to pass by Karin and her friends who were picking on a small freshman girl with a note in her hand, they completely stopped in place when Ami slapped her across her left cheek.

She snatched the note right out of her hand.

"Just what the hell is this?!" she snapped, glaring coldly.

"A-a letter" the girl whimpered as she held her reddened cheek in pain.

"More like a love letter! Did you really think I would let you put this is Neji-kun's locker you bitch?!" Ami yelled.

The girls looked around, noticing no one was willing to stop the scene.

They didn't find it unusual, they'd noticed Karin and the others dominance since they arrived.

"I-I'm sorry," she pleaded, nearing tears.

Ami scoffed, "as if Neji-kun would even fathom liking an ugly little tramp like you! Especially when he has someone like me! The nerve of you even thinking he would in the first place!"

Finally the dirty-blonde haired freshman girl exploded in tears.

"Stop crying!" Ami yelled. She continued, not being able to help it. "Did you hear me?! I said stop crying bitch!" Ami yelled aiming to slap her again.

That is until her hand was caught, having been grasped by a wrist tightly. The girls all turned to see who would dare to even touch her.

Megami stood holding Ami's hand by the wrist, almost twisting it with a furious yet seemingly calm expression; the other remained in her jacket pocket.

"Hey….she's got a right to like whoever the hell she wants. So lay off." she said calmly.

She then roughly let go of Ami's hand, which she took, rubbing the red wrist.

"Move." Tenten growled to the rest of the girls, they backed away from the scared freshman.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked smiling a bit sadly. The girl nodded, a few tears still going down her cheeks. "Hey stop crying, it's okay" she smiled.

Ino bent a bit forward to her level.

"Okay go to the bathroom and wash your face, then dab your cheek with a wet-nap and the bruise should be fine, a little lotion should brighten up that pretty little face of yours," Ino said sweetly.

The girl nodded and stopped crying as she took her hand off her cheek, taking a deep breath.

"If they ever touch you again just come find us, alright?" Tenten offered, the girl nodded, smiling slightly.

Hinata bent down and picked up her dropped books, then lifted herself back up and handed them to her, "h-here y-you go" she stuttered, smiling.

The girl took her books and held them tightly bowing to them. "Thank you very much!" she said quickly then ran off to get her face cleaned up.

"Just who the hell do you think you are bitch?!" Matsuri yelled furiously as the rest of her girls stood glaring. The girls turned to them.

Megami punched Ami square in the face.

Ami fell to the floor as everyone watched; she held her cheek in excruciating pain, only to have Megami kick her in the stomach as well. She pulled back, standing by the girls again as Ami's girls bent down in shock.

Ami coughed out, holding her stomach.

"What the fuck!" Karin yelled up to them.

"Hurt's doesn't it?" Tenten smirked coldly, her hands on her hips as the rest of the girls glared down to them, then all five girls turned around, walking down the hall, continuing their conversation.

* * *

><p>Girls screamed happily in the building as the boys walked in as any normal day. Though they couldn't touch them, they were contempt with watching from afar.<p>

The morning would have gone as normal if their girlfriends had not run up, quickly to the boys surprise.

"Neji-kun! Neji-kun!" Ami whined as she clung onto him. "Look what that stupid new bitch did to me!"she yelled snuggling into his arm with one arm as she used her other hand to hold her blood red cheek.

"What girl?" he asked in a slightly concerned tone, "ugh…um…Megumi! or whatever the hell her name is! The red-haired one!" she yelled pretending to cry.

Neji kissed her cheek reddened cheek, "better?" he asked smirking. She smirked back, shaking her head as they began their daily make-out session.

"Just who the fuck do they think they are?! They just got here and they think they own the fucking school!" Suki yelled as Naruto put his arm around her waist, slightly nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! I didn't even do anything she just came up and punched me out of nowhere!" Ami fake sobbed again.

"It's okay." Neji whispered, kissing her again.

"Someone needs to put those new bitches in their place! Show them who runs this school!" Kin yelled, clinging onto Shikamaru.

"We know, we'll handle it." Sasuke said simply, Karin on his arm

"Come on" Neji growled.

"We'll pay them a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So do you guys ever wonder if like…radioactive cats get like double lives, like eighteen lives or something?" Megami asked, swinging her legs on a desk as the girls sat around each other in homeroom.<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes as she lifted her head up from her book, "Mega that's just a myth."

"If they did they'd be like superhero cats," Ino continued.

"We should get a cat or something and dip it in some nuclear stuff," Tenten snickered.

"That's horrible Tenten!" Hinata frowned.

The rest of the girls giggled while Sakura rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile.

All seized when Megami felt herself being furiously pushed off her desk, falling a few feet from it and hitting her leg.

"Megami!" Sakura gasped as the rest of the girls stood up.

Tenten slightly gasped when she felt her arm being tugged back. She lifted her head up and glared at who pulled her.

"Do _you_ want to explain why Ami has a red cheek?" Neji asked coldly.

"Hands off prick!" she growled, tugging her arm out from him.

The girls helped Megami up, who then stood up straight and glared forward at her offender as she rubbed her mouth and the side of her cheek.

The ten rulers of Konoha high stood, none with a pleased expression on their face.

Megami smirked as she noticed Ami's still red cheek.

"Yo."

"Why the hell did you hit Ami?" Neji growled as he stepped forward, Ami trailing close behind. The girls stood ready to step in if he dared to lift his hand.

Megami laughed, his glare deepened.

"Well why shouldn't I have? Queen _bitch_ needs someone to show her that she's not the greatest and _clearly _not the prettiest thing in the world. I was just teaching her the roots." She smirked.

"She didn't do a damn thing to you."

"So she says," Tenten opened, crossing her arms. "But maybe you should have her explain what we do when someone's messing with someone. Especially for no freaking reason."

"That's not a damn good excuse for you to hit her. Someone needs to show _you_ your place in this school and teach you what happens when you lay even _a finger_ on one of our girls."

Ino snorted, smirking, "how cute, she brought daddy here to lecture us."

"Apologize." He snapped coldly.

Megami crossed her arms, smirking, "That the best you got? How about you make me pretty boy?"

"I'm letting you off easy. Apologize. I won't repeat myself again."

"What's that? Didn't catch it? Sorry sweetheart I couldn't hear anything past the shit coming out of your mouth!" she said cutely, holding her hand to her ear.

Neji twitched as the others gaped in shock.

"Do you wanna die?! You've been at this school for three days! You don't want us to make the rest a living hell for you!" Karin growled from a few feet away.

"Oh my gosh! Girls I think they're threatening us!" Ino gasped dramatically.

Tenten smirked, "Is that what that is? I'm so fucking scared."

"Girls, let's just stop." Hinata sighed and pleaded.

"She's right, they aren't worth it." Sakura ordered.

"Hey four eyes, I don't think anyone was talking to you!" Megami called to Karin as she took her hand off her ear, ignoring a furious Neji.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"You're _so_ gonna wish you never came to this school," Ami glared.

"And eventually you're _so_ gonna wish you'd kept your panties on. I hear STD's are really in this season but you already know about that don't you?" She blinked cutely, the girls snickered behind her.

Finally at his wits end Neji roughly clutched her collar, slightly lifting her up to her shock. "what the hell did I just say?!" he yelled.

Megami blinked.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell did I just say? You do it or you die!" he yelled roughly holding her arm with a gun pointed to her face. She gulped in fear.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Neji yelled, she didn't answer.<p>

"Get the hell off!" Tenten yelled.

Naruto frowned. One thing they didn't do was hit girls, but Neji didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Neji, come on just stop, I don't see what the big deal is," Naruto said trying to calm him down. Suki shot him a confused look.

"He's right Hyuga, lay off she's just a girl," Gaara sighed.

She stared at him in fear.

Finally, she punched him in the stomach.

"No! Don't shoot! I said I was sorry!" she yelled, slightly whimpering. He fell back onto the floor, holding his chest; everyone looked at her, trying to process what she just said.

When she came back to reality, breathing heavily, she looked around the room then down to Neji who was still holding his stomach, Ami bent down quickly in shock.

The girls looked at each other as if they all knew what she just said.

They either looked down or away, trying not to think of it.

She quickly ran out of the room. As quickly as she did the girls ran after her.

"Megami please wait! Wait for us!" Hinata called.

The room was quiet.

"Damn that chick has a punch…" Neji growled.

"What the hell was that?" Kin snapped. No one answered, because truthfully, they had no idea.

* * *

><p>Megami ran into the cigarette scented bathroom, slamming the door back as fear was caked on her face.<p>

She used both hands to smash one of the sink mirrors. Glass shards fell as blood dripped between her fingers.

She picked up a medium sized blade and looked into the half of the mirror that wasn't completely shattered.

She pulled her hair back and held the blade to her neck.

"Stop it Namikaze!" Tenten yelled as they all ran in. She snatched the blade from her hand and dropped it on the floor.

"Come on Megami…we don't need to do this…we promised each other…" Ino whispered as she held her.

"I can't….we can't do this…" she whispered as she got on her knees letting the blades seep in and cut her skin.

"Get up now!" Sakura yelled.

"It's okay. It hurts." she whispered. They pulled her up, her knees cut and bleeding.

"We're going to protect each other remember? We're sisters right? Megami please…we have to stay strong…it's been too long for us to break now…" Hinata mumbled sadly.

"It's already been five years…" Tenten whispered.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore!" Sakura reassured as the rest of the girls looked up at her. "Everything is okay now! And if anything happens we protect each other! All or nothing? Remember?" she whispered as she touched her upper stomach.

Ino put set hand on her lower hip.

Tenten put her hand of her right upper arm.

Hinata put hers on her upper back.

Megami set hers on the top of her breast.

"I promise." Sakura whispered. "We don't have to worry anymore…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the girls stepped into the room once again, everyone turned to look at them as they kept blank but sullen faces. Kakashi slept with the English book over his head, completely oblivious.<p>

Megami wore black panty-hose to cover the bruises.

"Seriously Ino where do you keep this stuff?" Tenten asked smoothly, Ino shrugged as they sat down.

"You think I would come to school unprepared? What kind of a designer is that? I'll never tell though!" she snickered.

The hour remained as such, the students acting as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>By lunch-time they were all back to their cheery selves and the incident in homeroom had almost been forgotten.<p>

"How are your legs feeling?" Sakura asked as they sat down, her medical instincts kicking in.

"Good! I'm fine guys really! I'm sure it won't happen again!" Megami answered, smiling brightly.

"We hope not!" Ino huffed, taking a bite out of her salad. "We left all that crap behind in Ame."

"Yo."

They turned around and Sakura and Ino who were on the opposite side, looked up.

Naruto, and Sasuke stood calmly. Naruto scratched the back of his head as the girls waited for them to state their purpose.

"Um.. sorry about this morning girls. Neji just has some anger issues is all. The four of us know you hit Ami in good intentions and since Neji won't apologize it leaves us to," he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay." Hinata smiled warmly.

"Though that doesn't excuse what you said to us." Sasuke smirked.

The girls glanced at each other and snickered to themselves.

"We don't like being talked down to. Keep that in mind, you keep your friends in line and I'll keep my girls." Sakura smirked.

The girls nodded, giving them a challenging look.

Naruto beamed as Sasuke shook his head a bit.

"You guys are something else. Catch you around," he said simply as both boys turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"First up for instrumental, Hinata!" Kurenai called, reading off a list as the seniors sat in Music and Vocal once again.<p>

The ambience between the fifteen students was staggering.

As Karin and the others hung onto the boys for dear life they continued sending glared and victorious smirks towards the girls who either ignored, sent their own opinion through fingers back towards them, or rolled their eyes.

They greatly wished they would learn that they absolutely did not want anything to do with Omega.

Hinata nodded and slowly got up and walked to the large black grand piano. there she did a piano version of Fields of Innocence by Evanescence.

Naruto leaned in and listened.

He loved the piano, and without even realizing it he gazed as she easily swept through the instrument.

The students clapped when she finished.

"Wonderful Hinata" Kurenai beamed, checking off her list as she sat back down.

"Naruto?" she smiled.

Naruto stood up, releasing Suki's arm as he reluctantly avoided the piano and walked to the drums smiling as girls sighed dreamingly. He confidently went through the drum cover for Hero's Come Back by Nobodyknows.

When he looked up he saw Hinata's eyes focused kindly on him. When their eyes met he gave a wide-tooth filled smile. She smiled shyly, blushing a bit as she dropped her head.

Suki gave an angry, confused expression, wondering who he could be smiling like that too when it obviously wasn't her.

"Ino?" Kurenai called as Naruto stood, completing moments later.

Sakura quickly raised her hand, Kurenai turned her attention towards her and nodded. "Actually sensei Ino and I play the same instrument, is it okay if we do the same song?" she asked.

"That's perfectly fine girls, go right ahead." she said smiling, both girls stood up and grinned at each other.

The each took a violin and played the violin version of Long Kiss Goodbye by Halcali.

The girls moved in sync with each other, Ino kept her eyes shut as they focused on the song.

Sakura kept a clear focus on the class of students who listened patiently.

When her eyes found Gaara's, and his ears she kept them locked.

He revealed no other expression as Matsuri paid no attention to the music or their mental connection.

She blinked a couple as his Jade eyes dug into her, and when the song ended she forced her eyes away.

"Excellent, ladies." Kurenai said checking off her list again as claps went around.

"Shikamaru please?" she called. Shikamaru sighed as who stood up, accidently knocking into the platinum blond who was heading back to her seat.

She turned back to him as he annoyingly turned to her.

She huffed, tossing her hair back as she turned straight, he in turn rolled his eyes as he picked up a guitar and played a version of Closer by Inoue Joe.

"Neji?" Kurenai said. Neji calmly stood, passing by Tenten who glared at his back with her arms crossed. He chose a violin version of Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari.

Everyone cheered when he finished.

Tenten followed after. They brushed past one another, glancing at each other with dull expressions as she went a guitar version of Hotaru No Hikari.

After her, Gaara stood to play a cello version of Broken Youth by Nico Touches The Wall.

After him, Sasuke rose for an electric guitar version of No Rain No Rainbow by Homemade Kazoku.

Right after, Megami played an electric guitar version of Lovers by Oops Se7ven.

As the period progressed the rest of the remaining students played their chosen instruments until all was finished a couple seconds.

"Very good students. That completes this week's instrumental course." Kurenai said checking off the final person on her list.

"Now before the bell rings I just wanted to remind you guys about your projects. If you've already finished them you may present them this Friday, anyone turned in past Friday will be overdo!" she finished as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>As the girls got dressed in the locker room, Megami wrapped gauze bandages around her knees.<p>

"I was sure we would see those girls come in here to confront us," Ino said a little disappointed.

"Why do you sound so sad about it?" Sakura asked as she pulled up her shorts.

"Because I was hoping we could beat them up! We would surely kick their asses!"

"oh cut it out Ino-pig. Anyway, what that Neji guy did was really unnecessary." Sakura said.

Tenten sighed, "Yeah! I thought we were starting to get along with these guys but there just like—"

"DON'T say their names," Ino shot quickly said before she could finish.

Tenten quickly quieted down, she shook her head and decided to continue onto a lighter subject, "Well out of all of them that Naruto guy is the nicest, and he looks pretty cute with Hinata if you ask me." she snickered.

Hinata blushed.

"I bet you guys could make beautiful music together!" Megami said sing-songingly.

The girls giggled as she frowned.

"C-come on girls! It's nothing like that…" she whispered, twiddling her fingers as they began to head out.

Suki glared at their backs from the side of the lockers as well as they closed the door behind them.

"That bitch…"

* * *

><p>"Geez," Tenten growled as the girls stepped in after stopping by the water fountain, only to be met my gawks and whispers.<p>

"Can't the people in this school give it a fucking rest?"

Ino scoffed, tossing her hair back. "As long as they're looking at _moi_ they can stare all they want!"

Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes as Hinata giggled and Megami dumbly clapped for her.

"Hey! Hyuga girl!"

Tenten groaned loudly, tightening her hair in her hands as the girls stopped in place while Karin the others stepped up to them.

"Not these bitch-trolls again! Gosh they're like ants," she grumbled.

"Yes?" Hinata mumbled.

"I knew it! I fucking knew you were after Naruto-kun!" Suki yelled.

Ino rolled her eyes, "this again. Look, we don't want anything to do with those assholes as much as we don't want anything to do with you petty excuses for girls." She said proudly waving them off. "Move along now."

"Oh yeah! Them what was that in the locker room?! Seems pretty serious to me!" she yelled again.

"It's called making jokes _bitch_," Tenten said through grinding teeth, "If we wanted those bastards we would have them right. Fucking. Now."

"WHAT!" Ami yelled, clenching her fists as the rest of the girls glared at them.

"Why…" Sakura mumbled, her face in her hands, "Why…would you say that..?"

"I've had enough of you! It's time you got what you deserved!" Matsuri yelled.

"Thrill me," Ino cooed, her hands on her hips as she swayed them.

Before anyone could blink Hinata was tackled to the ground by a nearly insanely furious Suki.

"Hinata!"Megami yelled, pulling her off. Instead she felt her neck being restricted, pulling at it as Karin basically choked her.

In seconds the girls were attacking, Kin held Ino down who fought to get up.

Ami held onto Tenten as did Matsuri to Sakura.

"Stop it! Let us go!" Sakura yelled.

"Aw! Is little pinkie having a hard time getting up?" Matsuri smirked.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled angrily.

"No!" she yelled back, "just calm down! We're not doing anything!"

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled, grinding her teeth.

"I said no!"

"Get off of me!" Megami screamed, Karin laughed in turn.

"Megami!" Sakura challenged.

"FUCK THIS!" she yelled, elbowing Karin in the nose, forcing her back.

She tackled her to the ground and began repeatedly punching her in the face.

"Now we're talking!" Tenten smirked, pulling Ami's shirt, forcing her to flip over and onto the ground, kicking her repeatedly in the stomach.

"Girls!" Sakura yelled, then sighed quickly after, "whatever…"

She turned to the side and punched Matsuri in the face.

Ino elbowed Kin in the stomach multiple times. When she released she did the same to her neck.

Hinata pushed Suki up with her legs, with a kick in the stomach she was on the floor, moaning in pain. Hinata stepped back, taking a deep breath.

After a few hits Sakura, Ino, and Tenten stepped back, but Megami continued on.

"You wanna play me?! You wanna FUCKING play me BITCH! You don't know who the FUCK you're dealing with! Don't you ever fucking touch me! I'll kill you!" she yelled, landing a punch on her face for every word.

"Megami," Sakura breathed, with no answer.

"Megami!" Tenten yelled, annoyingly.

"HEY!" the girls yelled.

In a swift motion the redhead found herself flying up, then knocking in the floor face first onto her teeth.

Within a second she was up again with bleeding teeth in front of the girls.

Tenten glared at the person in front of her, Ino examined her nails annoyingly and Sakura sighed as Hinata stepped next to them.

Sasuke kneeled down to a bleeding Karin after forcing Megami off, and helped her up as the rest of the boys bent down to their individual girl.

" You crazy bitches! You're all fucking insane!" Ami yelled, holding her stomach then coughing blood after as the ten of them glared at them.

"No! YOU'RE fucking insane!" Megami yelled through the blood dripping put of her teeth.

"NONE of you know us!" she yelled, directing the class. "You don't FUCKING know us! We will rip you to fucking shreds without batting an eye if you cross us wrong! you got that?! You had better think twice about challenging us again if you value your worthless fucking lives!" she yelled the last line directed to Omega and their girlfriends who stared at them in shock, fear, and disgust.

The girls stood together, glaring at the ten of them as they brought out their all but old selves.

"Don't step in front of us again. Understand?" Tenten said calmly.

"Girls! Office! Now!" Gai yelled from the front door.

Hinata and Sakura sighed as they turned around.

Tenten crossed her arms and sent them a death glare as she turned to walk.

Megami wiped the blood from the side of her mouth and spit some onto the gym floor as she turned in fury.

Ino groaned and stood in place.

"Oh fuck me! I broke a nail!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm very disappointed in you girls. I thought I made it clear when I said I didn't want you bringing any of your action from Ame here." A sober Tsunade sighed as the girls stepped in to face the five seats again.<p>

"How did you hear?" Sakura whimpered.

"Gai rushed to me before he stopped it. Not the best choice but he still came to me."

As the girls took their seats she continued.

"You've only been here a few days and someone's already bleeding. That isn't showing a good image in this school girls. Actions like this only cause suspensions and a record breaking expulsion. You cannot resolve your problems with fighting, you must show your other peers respect!"

The girls looked at each other with dull expressions.

"Okay," Tsunade said tiredly, "now that I've said that standard disciplinary lecture bullshit we can move onto the good stuff. How hard did you give it to them?" she smiled excitingly.

"Principal Tsunade?" Hinata said, aghast.

"What?" she said innocently, "those girls are hell past annoying and walk around this school as if they own it just because my nephew and those boys sleep with them."

"Principal Tsunade!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade laughed and began to set out shot cups.

"Look, I admire what you girls did today. You're bringing some color back into this school and putting some excitement back into my job. I'm going to let you off the hook but the next time you pick a fight I _have_ to suspend you, rules. You're five very strong, brave, and beautiful girls who've come off a hard scene in your lives and I think you can really put some fire into other people." She smiled.

The girls smiled brightly at her as she smirked at them.

"You can stay out of this period so it seems like I'm punishing you or whatever but then you have to head in."

"Thank you principal Tsunade!" Sakura said desperately, fearing her reputation again.

She nodded as the girls stood up, heading to go get cleaned up.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>As the girls stepped back into the locker room just as the other girls had cleaned out, they proceeded to change back into their clothing.<p>

"We really need to work on our anger issues, especially you Miss. 'Touch me and I'll rip your throat out'" Tenten mocked, laughing after.

The girls laughed together as they fully dressed.

"Whatever, they deserved what they got!" Sakura nodded.

"Hell yeah to that!" Megami chanted.

Fully dressed, the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"I thought a couple days here would take our mind off of Ame and change us for the better," Hinata shrugged.

"Like hell! We still party hard and kick-ass!" Megami yelled again as the girls giggled and hugged each other just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls stepped out of the locker room with their things, talking as they walked to their rides.<p>

"Nice job girls!" one girl said as she passed by.

"I heard you gave it to them! Awesome!" one boy laughed.

"Thanks for sticking it to those girls." Another girl said.

"Yes! Someone finally shut them up!" one girl said.

"Maybe now Omega will break up with them!" one whispered.

The girls smiled and laughed as others cheered them on as they exited the building.

"Well I'd say we're becoming quite the show! Popular dare I say it!" Ino said like a queen, tossing her hair back.

"Yeah and I don't think that settle well with a certain set of girls." Sakura snickered.

"Look!" Hinata said, pointing forward.

The girls turned their attention to the five boys who walked in front of them, heading towards the limo where their girls waited for them, bandaged and clean.

"Come on!" Megami mumbled, rushing after. The girls quickly followed until each of them stopped in front of the take aback boys.

"What the hell do you want?" Neji snapped.

"Look Hyuga," Tenten sighed. "We're not sorry for what we did to your girlfriends, someone had to knock them off their pedestals and well, it was us."

The boys gave them blank expressions.

"I'm sorry for punching you in the stomach, it was a reaction to something else… but not my fault you can't take a punch from a girl…" Megami mumbled, her hands behind her head as he popped a nerve.

"What she means is!" Sakura yelled, punching her upside the head then facing them.

"You guys are alright, and we don't want any bad blood between us, especially if we're going to sing and work together." Hinata smiled.

"We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other apparently so I'd rather not be remembered as the girl who kicked your girlfriends _ass_," Ino smiled sweetly.

Sakura punched her as well.

"Truce?" Sakura asked.

The boys glanced at each other then back to the five strange girls who faced them.

"Truce," Gaara answered.

"So are you going to apologize to them?" Sasuke asked calmly, pointing to the five girls by the limo with furious expressions.

"Not a chance you ass-wipe!" Megami yelled as she turned and ran, laughing.

Sakura sighed and shrugged as she turned and took Hinata's hand who smiled warmly at them as she turned.

Tenten smirked and gave up a piece sign as she turned and began to jog to her bike.

"Later cuties," Ino winked and blew a kiss as she turned, swaying her hips as she walked to her car.

"Those girls are kinda nuts but pretty interesting!" Naruto beamed.

"And trouble." Shikamaru sighed, "I can smell it them."

"Whatever," Neji smirked as he took out his phone.

"We can admire the new cubs later. Now we have to get to the studio. Orochimaru wants to talk about the Battle of the Bands in April."

The boys nodded to one another as they began their descent to end the day.

"Read'em and weep BITCHES!" Megami yelled from her bike as she started the engine.

Ino smirked as she leaned on her car.

"This is our reign."

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future me: Greetings. There was actual stuff here but it had to be cut out because I cut out other stuff while rewriting this!<strong>

**thanks for reading though! More to come! X3**


	6. ep5: Friends of Omega

**REWRITTEN 1/19/14**

**THAT'S RIGHT I'M BACK…..hehe sowy :3, anyways woopdie freaking doo it's chapter 5 :D, not much to say, but enjoy! Sowy I'm late also!**

**Declaimer: I don't own naruto ( insert sad face)**

**Future me: *insert sigh***

**Song one: Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse ft Natasha Bedingfield**

**Song two: New Classic by Drew Seeley ft Selena Gomez**

**Song three: One Year Later by Jessica and Onew**

**Song four: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence **

**Song five: Good Time by Owl City ft Carly Rae Jepson**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Friday, continued week*~ <strong>

* * *

><p>the girls jumped at the sounds of Sakura's sneezing. Ino grimaced and backed up as they stepped into the building, wiping nothing off her arm.<p>

"Don't you dare get me sick forehead!" she ordered.

"F-fine," Sakura sniffled. "then the next time you _assholes_ decide to lock me outside of the house for fun, give me a damn jacket. she said stuffily as she wiped her nose.

"You should have done the laundry then!" Megami stuck her tongue out.

" I had homework! Well I at least wish these damn medications would take effect already, I can't feel my face," she groaned.

"It's going to take another couple hours," Hinata reassured.

"Whatever, we should get to class," Tenten said as the girls noticed they had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Actually guys I have to get to the library, I promised Gaara I'd go over the song with him before class started," Sakura said, wiping her runny nose with a tissue.

"Aaaw how cute," Ino purred, "a little study date!"

"Shut it pig," Sakura growled, walking past them and walking ahead as the girls laughed.

"Now don't go sneezing all over him! Then he'll never like you!" Ino laughed, waving as Sakura turned and flipped her off.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura waited patiently in the sound proof section of the library, a locked glass room where students could study silent or work on projects, silent inside and out. She sat on a bean bag and rehearsed by herself until she heard the door open and close.<p>

She looked up to Gaara standing in front of her with music sheets in one hand and the other in his uniform pocket.

"Am I late?" he asked, walking over to her.

"A little bit," she said smiling.

"Sorry, I couldn't get Matsuri off my back." he said coldly as he sat down on the bean bag next to her.

She gave a small smile and handed him his part of the song, "Well why would you try to avoid your girlfriend?" she said, taking the music from her bag.

He smirked, "I don't particularly think of her as my girlfriend, she's just sort of...there."

"That's a weird way of putting it," she smiled brighter.

"She's not really my type."

"You have a type?"

He stared at her. Quickly, she shook her hands and laughed a bit.

"I didn't mean it that way, you just sort of, don't seem like that type."

"Well, what about you? I don't really see you that way either.

She was a bit surprised to say the least. He was making decent conversation with her, still, she smiled warmly and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess...anyone who would make me happy."

She sniffled as she settled her papers, while he in turn simply stared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what if I just walked in here and told all of you that your projects were do this minute," Kakashi shrugged as he walked in forty-five minutes into the start of first period.<p>

They all settled and glared at him.

"We would kill you." a few set of student said openly.

"But then you'd be expelled."

He smirked under his mask, "no seriously, I hope you have all your projects done soon because they're due on Monday. So if you've been slacking off-Naruto- I would suggest working on them this weekend."

The lot laughed as Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright students! We're going to get as many people in today as possible so we have to start immediately! I'm sure you have your songs as you're supposed too so who would like to go first?" Kurenai beamed.<p>

When no one answered, she smiled.

"Well if no one is going to volunteer I'm going to pick,"

A good collection of the class groaned.

She went down her list, calling pairs after pairs of students, letting them perform their songs.

some were good, some were not, some were a bit cheesy.

One girl even forced her (male) partner to write a song about how much she loved Omega, he was so embarrassed he passed out before they could finish it.

"alright then...next! Naruto and Hinata!"

Naruto smiled as he took Hinata's hand, to her surprise.

"It's our turn Hinata-chan!" he whispered as he walked her up.

She smiled and nodded, blushing as they took their places and picked up mikes, while Kurenai would handle the music they'd made.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto:<strong> Look around  
>There's no one but you and me<br>Right here and now  
>The way it was meant to be<br>There's a smile on my face  
>Knowing that together everything that's in our way<br>We're better than alright

Walking between the raindrops  
>Riding the aftershock beside you<br>Off into the sunset  
>Living like there's nothing left to lose<br>Chasing after gold mines  
>Crossing the fine lines we knew<br>Hold on and take a breath  
>I'll be here every step<br>Walking between the raindrops with you

** Hinata:** Take me now  
>The world's such a crazy place<br>When the walls come down  
>You'll know I'm here to stay<br>There's nothing I would change  
>Knowing that together everything that's in our way<br>We're better than alright

** Both:** Walking between the raindrops  
>Riding the aftershock beside you<br>Off into the sunset  
>Living like there's nothing left to lose<br>Chasing after gold mines  
>Crossing the fine lines we knew<br>Hold on and take a breath  
>I'll be here every step<br>Walking between the raindrops with you

There's a smile on my face  
>Knowing that together everything that's in our way<br>We're better than alright

Walking between the raindrops  
>Riding the aftershock beside you<br>Off into the sunset  
>Living like there's nothing left to lose<br>Chasing after gold mines  
>Crossing the fine lines we knew<br>Hold on and take a breath  
>I'll be here every step<br>Walking between the raindrops with you  
>Between the raindrops with you<br>Between the raindrops with you

Between the raindrops with you

* * *

><p>The class cheered as they took their seats. Naruto still held her hand as they walked back to their seats. Suki glared heavily as he pulled her into a tight hug.<p>

"Nice job Hinata-chan!" Naruto whispered, beaming.

"T-thank you, you too," she said, blushing and smiling sweetly.

" Up next…Neji and Tenten!"

Neji turned and smirked at her as she glared at him.

"Come ON sweetheart, we'll do great."

"Call me that one more time, and I'll safely assume you don't wanna keep your balls." she said calmly as they took their places.

* * *

><p><strong>Both:<strong> Ooooo

Oh Oh  
>Oh Yeah<p>

**Neji:** Ever Try To Reach For Something  
>But it's Someone Else's Dream<br>Every Step That You Take Forward  
><strong>both:<strong> It Takes You Right Back Where You Been

**Neji:** And Then When You Least Expect It  
>And You Tried About Everything<br>**both:** Somebody Hears Your Opinion  
>Somebody Cares What You See<br>You Woke Me Up  
><strong>both:<strong> No Longer Tired  
>With You I Feel Inspired<br>You Help Me Find My Fire

**Neji:** You're The New Classic  
>You're The New PYT<br>That Stands For paid Young  
>Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat<br>You Look So Classic  
>Fantastic<br>When You Own That Floor  
>Bring The Beat Back Once More<br>Let Me See You Do That

**both:** Oh Tryin'a To Do It Right

**Neji:** Ain't no Rehearsal  
>It's Your Life<br>And Your Doing This Crazy Dance  
>Cause Your Making These Crazy Plans<p>

**Tenten:** Trust This Is Not a Test  
>You Put In Work To Be The Best (ohhh)<br>(Ohhh) It's A Classic Take  
>On A Brand New Game<br>Before The Needle Drops  
>They're Gonna Know Your Name<p>

**Neji**: When It Gets Old Don't Lose The Light  
>both: You're Cold I'll Warm You Up<br>(You Up) Your Fire Is Hot Enough (enough) Enough (enough)

**Neji:** You're The New Classic  
><strong>Tenten:<strong> You're The New PYT

**Neji**: That Stands For Paid Young And  
><strong>Tenten:<strong> Trying Everything Just To Touch Your Dreams

**Both:** You Look So Classic Fantastic  
>When You Own That Floor<br>Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back) (once more)  
>Let Me See You Do That<p>

**Tenten:** It's Become So Hard  
>For Me To Be Surprised<br>**Neji:** But You're Bringing Back The Real Me  
>No Judgment In Your Eyes<br>**Both:** Cause When I Dance With You  
>It's How I Speak The Truth<br>Just Classic When we Met  
><strong>Neji:<strong> And How You Made Me Move

**Neji:** You're The New Classic  
>You're The New PYT<br>Cause You're Paid Young And  
>Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat<br>You Look So Classic  
>Fantastic<br>When You Own That Floor  
>Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring the beat back once more)<p>

**Both:** You're The New Classic  
>You're The New PYT<br>Cause You're Paid Young And  
>Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat<br>You Look So Classic  
>Fantastic<br>When You Own That Floor  
>Bring The Beat Back Once More<br>(Bring it back) (bring it back)  
>Let Me See You Do That<p>

Your The New Classic  
>Your The New PYT<br>Cause Your Paid Young  
>You Take A Chance To Believe In Me<br>You're The New Classic  
>Fantastic<br>When You Own That Floor (when you're own that floor)  
>Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back once more)<br>Let Me See You Do That!

* * *

><p>The class cheered once again as they headed to their seats.<p>

"Congratulations on not sucking," Tenten smiled wickedly as she strutted back to her seat, her hands on her hips.

"If it wasn't for that ass..."

"Excuse me?!"

From behind Ami was fuming

"Next, Megami and Sasuke!"

Megami beamed as she hopped up, "Yay! It's our turn!" she beamed as she poked Sasuke. He sighed as he stood with his hands in his pockets, following her bouncing figure to their place.

* * *

><p><strong>Megami:<strong> It feels like I've dreamed for a long time  
>For a while, I've wandered and wandered<p>

We're standing face to face, just like that day

The beautiful stories we wrote down then  
>The promises of forever we prayed then<br>All come back to me one by one  
>I knew my heart wouldn't be able to take this<br>For you, I held it back even more  
>So how was your year?<p>

**Sasuke:** I've lived and tried to forget for a long time  
>For a while, it seemed like it was okay<br>But as time passes by, I come to realize  
>That without you, I can't go on<p>

Maybe if we were just a little more mature then  
>Maybe if we knew back then what we know now<br>Endless regret only repeats itself  
>I have no will to save myself<br>But I tightly held all of that in  
>That's how one year has passed<p>

**Megami:** Are your feelings the same as mine?  
><strong>Sasuke:<strong> Can you give me one more chance?

**Both:** I now know that we can never part  
>(You're) The one person I loved and still love (<strong>Megami:<strong>aahh!)

**Sasuke:** If we could have gone back to those good old days, I would  
><strong>Megami:<strong> To the days when our love was beautiful and happy

**Sasuke:** Heartbreaking stories, meaningless arguments  
><strong>Megami:<strong> Let's bury them all now  
>And say we'll never bring it back up<br>The season changes again

**Sasuke:** Even when many years pass

**Both:** Let's never have the same feelings we had today

* * *

><p>The class cheered as they took their seats, "Not bad princess," Sasuke smirked as he ruffled her hair.<p>

She slightly glared at him, "hasn't anyone ever taught you how to give a real compliment?" she asked. He shrugged, she rolled her eyes and nudged him.

Behind them, Karin was thinking of a hundred ways she could kill her.

"Next up! Gaara and Sakura!"

Sakura blinked as he stood and offered his hand out to her. She smiled warmly as she took it and stood up.

"Let's get this over with."

She giggled as they went and took their places.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura:<strong> How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>Leading you down into my core<br>Where I've become so numb  
>Without a soul<br>My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

(**Gaara: **Wake me up)

**Sakura:** Wake me up inside!  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> I can't wake up)

**Sakura:** Wake me up inside!  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> Save me)

**Sakura:** Call my name and save me from the dark!  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> Wake me up)

**Sakura:** Bid my blood to run!  
>(<strong>Gaara: <strong>I can't wake up)

**Sakura:** Before I come undone!  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> Save me)

**Sakura:** Save me from the nothing I've become!

**Sakura:** Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<p>

(**Gaara:** Wake me up)

** Sakura:** Wake me up inside  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> I can't wake up)

**Sakura:** Wake me up inside  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> Save me)

**Sakura:** Call my name and save me from the dark  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> Wake me up)

**Sakura:** Bid my blood to run  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> I can't wake up)

** Sakura:** Before I come undone  
>(<strong>Gaara<strong> :Save me)

** Sakura:** Save me from the nothing I've become

**Both:** Bring me to life  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<p>

**Sakura:** Bring me to life

**Sakura:** Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead

**Gaara:** All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me<br>**Sakura:** I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<br>**Gaara:** Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more

Sakura: Bring me to life

(**Gaara:** Wake me up)

**Sakura:** Wake me up inside  
>(<strong>Gaara: <strong>I can't wake up)

**Sakura:** Wake me up inside  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> Save me)

**Sakura:** Call my name and save me from the dark  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> Wake me up)

**Sakura:** Bid my blood to run  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong>I can't wake up)

**Sakura:** Before I come undone  
>(<strong>Gaara:<strong> Save me)

**Sakura:** Save me from the nothing I've become

**Both:** Bring me to life  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>**Sakura:** Bring me to life!

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered as they headed t their seats.<p>

"You were great!" Sakura said brightly, nudging him. He nodded to her in acknowledgement as he moved to the side to let her sit down, taking his seat next to her.

Matsuri grit her teeth from the end of their row.

"We just made it everyone! Finally! Ino and Shikamaru!"

Ino quickly got up and rushed to get started, squealing. Shikamaru sighed and slowly got up, trailing behind her.

Hurry up and get over here Nara!" she yelled to him.

He groaned as he took his sweet time. "troublesome woman," he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong> Ino<strong>: Whoa-uh-oh  
><strong> Shikamaru:<strong> It's always a good time  
><strong> Ino:<strong> Whoa-uh-oh  
><strong> Shika:<strong> It's always a good time

**Shika:** Woke up on the right side of the bed  
>What's up with this Prince song inside my head?<br>Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
>'Cause it's always a good time<p>

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
>Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere<br>I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
>'Cause it's always a good time<p>

** Ino:** Good morning and good night  
>I'll wake up at twilight<br>Both: It's gonna be alright  
><strong> Shika:<strong> We don't even have to try  
>It's always a good time (Whooo)<p>

** Both:** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<p>

** Ino:** Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
>Checked out of my room, hit the ATM<br>Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
>'Cause it's always a good time<p>

**Shika:** Good morning and good night  
><strong> Ino:<strong> I'll wake up at twilight

** Both:** It's gonna be alright  
><strong>Shika:<strong> We don't even have to try  
>It's always a good time (Whooo)<p>

**Both:** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try,<br>It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try,<br>It's always a good time.

**Shika:** Doesn't matter when  
>It's always a good time then<br>** Ino:** Doesn't matter where  
>It's always a good time there<p>

**Shika:** Doesn't matter when,  
>It's always a good time then<p>

**Class:** It's always a good time

**Both:** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try,<br>It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try,<br>It's always a good time.

* * *

><p>The class cheered aloud as they had all found themselves getting into it near the end. Ino bounced and clapped once as they both took their seats while Shikamaru half smiled.<p>

"Love it!

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"They need to start handing out the winter uniforms! It's freezing out here!" Ino complained as she crossed her arms for warmth as they walked outside for gym class.<p>

They sat down on the grass by the track field along with all the other students. Even though it was freezing the fangirls stood stood trying to show as much skin as possible.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino shivered as they huddled together. Megami laughed as she swayed her head back and forth dumbly while Tenten rolled her eyes, immune to the cold seeing as she spend most of her time playing sports any sort of weather.

The guys sat near, not next to, but near the girls with Karin and the others, shivering by their side.

Suddenly, Naruto, who sat with his dark orange and black jacket, stood up and walked over to the girls.

"I think I'm one of the only people who brought a jacket out," he laughed as the girls looked up to him.

"Here Hinata-chan, I don't want you to be cold so you can use mine," he beamed, offering it out.

Hinata blushed as the girls stared at him wide-eyed.

Ino and Sakura glanced back to Suki who sat shivering and glaring wide-eyed over at them. Well, it was mostly her own fault, wit her shirt pulled up and her shorts so low to the point her sky blue thong was visible.

"R-really? Naruto...y-you don't have too.." Hinata mumbled as she glanced to Suki and looked down.

"No really!" he smiled widely as he undid the jacket and straightened it over her shoulder. She unclasped her crossed arms and held the collar with both hands.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun..."

"No problem! Although I wish I had a jacket for all of you guys!"

"We're fine, thanks Naruto," Sakura smiled.

He saluted to them then turned and smiled at Hinata as he stood up straight and walked back to the gang.

"Alright I know most of you are cold because I didn't tell you to bring a jacket, but don't worry children! The winter uniforms will be coming in soon! Still! You should be able to endure it! The winter cold is full of youth!" he laughed, booming.

"This guy is insane," Ino said icily to the girls.

"But for now were going to start off the hour with a race around the track field, twice. First, girls, then boys, then mixed." he said walking to the beginning of the quarter mile with his clipboard.

The girls stood up from the grass and stepped to the front line.

"I don't run." Ino huffed.

"There's no point in even running, we know Tenten and Megami are the fastest people we know," Sakura shrugged.

Tenten shrugged, " Oh, we're not that fast," she winked as Megami laughed.

Ino rolled her eyes, "stop trying to be cute with modesty, that's my thing."

"Yo Gami, you wanna race?" Tenten whispered.

"But, we're already racing," Megami frowned, confused.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "No you twat, our own kind of race."

Megami made an 'oh' with her mouth and nodded as the girls got in place.

"On your mark...get set...go!" Gai said as he clicked his timer.

Tenten and Megami shot off, to most of the girls surprise.

Both girls ran at equal speed, they smiled at each other as they neared the finish line for the first lap, then turned away and snickered as they turned away and pulled something out of randomness.

S_he'll definitely go for this' _they said cynically in their heads.

"Holy shit look!" they said quickly, throwing the item up in the air.

Megami through a double bladed sword while Tenten threw the new Ninja Smashers video game.

"Oh mine! Mine!" they both yelled, shooting up in the air to grab the item.

As they did they hugged the item to their chest. But, when they looked around both were still in the sky. A few birds passed by.

They looked at each other as they started to fall down.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tenten screamed, shielding her eyes.

"WOOHOOO!" Megami screamed, happily falling face down like a diver.

"Shut up before I use this on you!" Tenten yelled, holding up the blade.

"Shut up before I use…aw crap," Megami said seeing she only had the video game

Tenten tried to strike her with it as they continued to fall, Megami threw the game at Tenten's face,

"Ah! bitch!" she yelled, holding her eye. "Bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Below<strong>

"Hey Gaara, remind me to pick up the new Ninja Smashers game after school," Naruto said as he jogged next to Gaara.

The game fell onto Naruto's head. He picked it off the top of his head in confusion. " Aw! Sweet! The new Ninja Smasher's!" he said excitingly.

He stared up to the sky in shock, as well did Gaara.

"Kami...?"

Most girls had already finished as they watched the scene above.

they stared up to the sky as the girls fell and fought in the air. Sakura videotaped it. suddenly the knife fell down and snapped into the rubber of the track next to Ino. she squealed and quickly moved.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Air<strong>

"why the hell are we still falling?! Where is the logic in this?" Tenten yelled.

Megami, who now had a bag of potato chips shrugged. "I don't know, must be a gravity thing or something. I don't get English." she said calmly.

"Science!" Tenten yelled angrily. "It's science you stupid fuck!"

Suddenly Megami got hit in the face by a bird. A bird mostly literally bitch slapped her in the face.

"What the fuck!" she yelled. rubbing her cheeks.

"Get outta here people can't fly!" the bird yelled.

The girls eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me that fucking bird just talked." Tenten said. "Holy shit you saw it too? Thank goodness I thought I was losing my mind." Megami said staring at the bird.

"I think we're inhaling too much air..." Tenten mumbled

Megami bitch slapped the bird, then it bitch slapped her, then back and forth and back and forth until the bird started to fly away.

"that's right! bitch you better run! Now get outta here before I eat your kids for breakfast!" she yelled.

"Wow, well that just happened." Tenten said.

Megami shrugged, "anyway, now weren't we screaming?" she asked. Tenten nodded.

And they started screaming again, Megami's more happily which made Tenten throw more random crap at her.

* * *

><p>By now everyone was at the finish line watching the show as other items fell down.<p>

Some people were really happy with the results.

Back up in the air the girls were coolly in a laying position. Tenten looked at her wrist watch. "how long to do you think we've been up here?" she asked in a bored expression.

Megami shrugged as she popped a skittles into her mouth, "I don't know, seven-ten minutes."

Megami smiled evilly as she turned her bag of skittles upside down and they poured to the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Below<strong>

"Holy shit is really raining skittles!" some kid yelled.

"Ah my eye!" some other kid yelled, as it shot them in their eye.

The girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Megami" they all said.

"The logic in all this is staggering." Sakura said bluntly.

* * *

><p>"How dumber can you get?" Tenten asked.<p>

Megami shrugged, "not that dumb, you know why?"

"Why?" Tenten asked.

Megami pointed below, "because I just realized in like a few seconds we're about to hit the ground, and people, then bleed" she said coolly.

"Oh." Tenten nodded coolly.

"AAAAHHH!" they screamed and shut their eyes as they waited for the impact.

Tenten didn't feel the ground, her screams started to die as she felt as if she was being carried but not moving.

She slowly opened her eyes and felt her face as she smiled happily, "sweet I'm not dead!"

"Now don't tell me I can't start calling you an angel." a deep voice said. she looked up and glared at the person holding her bridle style. Neji.

"I think I would have preferred hitting the floor," she mumbled.

He shrugged, "if you insist." he said then he dropped her.

"Ah! You bitch!" she growled, sitting up and rubbing her butt.

When he kneeled down to help her up she punched him in the face.

Megami on the other hand felt a little bit of the ground, her screams died when she hit the concrete but she also felt a less hard, more skin, surface.

She pulled herself up halfway, her bangs down once again, she rubbed her head and looked down and viciously glared at the person below.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Sasuke said coolly smirking, she smiled and used her leg to kick him in his member.

He sucked in the pain as she got up.

" Alright alright, okay everyone off to the mixed race!" Gai called, blowing on his whistle for everyone to line up.

"So…so many birds….so many…help me" Tenten whispered rocking back and forth on the ground, hugging her legs. Neji stared down to her in fear.

Sasuke tilted his head as he stood up and noticed a gauze wrapped just below her shoulder and above her elbow on her right arm he pointed to it with little interest "what happened there?"

She looked to where he was pointing, "Nothing! What's up with the questioning bro!" she said laughing nervously and waving her hand dumbly.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

><p>Every boy and girl raced to the front but of course Shikamaru just hung back and watched the clouds.<p>

He looked down to see where he was going and saw Ino walking nonchalantly a little bit in front of him.

He sighed and walked up to her.

"So running's not your thing either, I'm guessing?" he asked plainly.

She turned to look at him and shrugged, smiling. "Nope, I'm more comfortable with just walking, running is too exhausting. Besides, sweating is ew and my hair will frizz."

He nodded, "Well looks like we're both trailing behind then." he said.

She smiled, "I don't mind. I like hanging out with you believe it or not." she said giggling.

"Seriously?" he raised a brow as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

She nodded, "I talk a lot, you don't talk that much. So I can talk as much as I want and you listen."

He rolled his eyes as she giggled and leaned on him.

* * *

><p>Hinata was stressing to keep up with the other kids, she knew she wasn't fast but she did like running, she was athletic enough.<p>

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

She turned her head and saw Naruto running next to her. She blushed a little, clutching the jacket.

" H-hi Naruto, I-I'll make sure to give you the jacket after class..."

"Oh don't worry about that Hinata! You can keep it!"

"I-I couldn't..."

"Why aren't you running ahead with the other kids?" he asked, confused.

She shook her head, "I'm not that fast of a runner," she said.

"Oh! I can help with that!" he said happily.

She was about to ask what he was talking about until he grabbed her hand and started racing to the front. "N-Naruto! w-wait!" she called.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Gaara jogged next to each other, in the middle. They stared at the lot either at the end of the field or running.<p>

Sakura sighed, "Look at those fools. You know Gaara, sometimes I feel like we're the only sensible ones in this lot."

He smirked, glancing at her. "You could say that again."

Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata whipped past them.

"what the hell!" Sakura jumped back. Gaara slightly shook his head.

She sighed, "See what I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again, the girls stepped into the Omega mansion; On their way they all rode in a comfortable silence. The girls, as if they had done this many times before.<p>

"Hello again girls, nice to have you back," Itachi called coming into the entrance hall. "but no offense, what are you doing here?"

"We have a second project to work on" Ino said.

Itachi shook his head, "No I meant those fools. You have a CD signing this afternoon." he said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Shit! We totally forgot!"

Itachi looked at his wrist watch, "The sighing starts in half an hour. You dumbasses were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago."

the guys groaned and turned back around to rush to the limo.

"Hey! What about the project?!" sakura called.

"We'll meet you guys back here later! Itachi will watch you!" Naruto called, outfits waiting in the limo.

The girls sighed as the limo sped off. they turned around to Itachi.

"I am a babysitter to no one. It's a mansion, knock yourselves out." he said waving, walking upstairs.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

Tenten smiled evilly, "Now…what do you do with a huge mansion...?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Later*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Girls I really don't think we should be doing this!" hHnata yelled from the top of the stairs as Tenten and Megami slid down (both not wearing their skirts, white socks on, collar shirts loose, along with large sunglasses they'd found in Naruto's room)<p>

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" they yelled.

"Come on Hinata live a little!" Megami called as they raced down, as music blasted through the whole mansion.

They were streamers flying every where. Ino and Sakura were having a water gun fight at the bottom on the steps, making their shirts see through.

The girls wore their uniforms but only the collar shirt, unbuttoned with their skirt.

When Megami and Tenten came down they began dancing and singing along to the music. Sakura and Ino continued to have a fight but were dancing too.

"Come on Hinata!" Ino called

Hinata sighed then happily slid down the stairs.

The girls laughed as she joined them

The girls slid around with the water on the floor as the music continued to play.

* * *

><p>Itachi and a couple maids stood by the first living room door.<p>

"Itachi-sama shouldn't we do something?" one asked as Itachi shook his head, amused.

"No…these…these are very different girls then the last ones those idiots brought here...or any others for that matter..." he said.

"These ones seem very energetic and carefree," the other said.

"Yes…I like these girls..." he said smirking.

* * *

><p>"Ohh I got an idea!" Megami announced, dropping the streamer shooter and running on the stairs near the large ceiling chandelier.<p>

The girls watched her as she jumped up onto the 4,000 dollar white-gold chandelier, letting it rock back and forth. Then she let go and fell on top of the girls who all fell.

They all laughed together. "Shit I wanna try that!" Tenten said getting up and rushing upstairs.

"hey I wanna go to!" Ino called running after her.

"Me too!" sakura called.

"Wait for me!" Hinata called as Megami followed behind her.

They each took turns flinging off the chandelier, singing along to each song that came on.

The girls eventually stopped flinging and danced. Tenten shot more streamers, Sakura hit everyone with her water gun as they ran around the house singing along to the song.

Tenten stopped running as she saw a button on the wall, she snickered and clicked it.

Instantly a bunch of colorful nightclub lights came on.

They ran around the house, danced, laughed, and did more random stuff as they trashed it.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam. Sakura and Ino who were playing wit water guns turned to look to the golden front double door. Hinata who was sliding down the stair handle stopped mid-way and looked up.

Tenten, who was twirling to the song stopped, and Megami who was dangling on the chandelier stopped but hung on.

they couldn't see, so Tenten turned off the lights and the regular ones came back on.

Their eyes adjusted to the light, Hinata slid all the way down the handle then hopped off.

Sakura and Ino dropped the guns and held their hands up as if they were under arrest.

The boys stood, dressed in stage clothing, staring at them.

"What…the…hell," they said in unison.

"We can explain?" Sakura said laughing nervously.

"Like hell we can!" Tenten said shrugging as the song finished and the music stopped.

The entrance room was covered in streamers, there was water all over the floor, some items were knocked down, and everything was in a disastrous state.

Megami rocked the chandelier back and forth then let go and did and cartwheel, dropping to the floor.

"hey I've never tried that before I wanna do that!" Naruto called, running to the chandelier.

"You guys are unbelievable," Neji said shaking his head, amused. The girls took that as a sign to keep partying so Tenten let the music continue as the boys joined in.

Everyone was dancing and fooling around, the boys were actually having fun.

At one point while they were dancing in the night Ino spoke out loud to the nine of them.

"You know! I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" she said sweetly. The guys stared at them as the girls laughed and huddled together. They smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Look everyone! It's snowing!" Hinata said, pointing to a glass window. The lot looked to the stain-glass window by the large doors. It snowed lightly in the nighttime as they watched winter come around.

* * *

><p><strong>T~B~C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT IT'S NOT OVER: alright from now on in SOME chapters I'm going to do what I like to call a MiniBite, it's when I have like a little short stories, it's bot going to be for every chapter it's just going to be when I get the idea for one, or when I think the chapter isn't long enough or something okay here's the first A.H MiniBite<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MiniBite<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on! Come on! Come on before they run out!" Megami said tugging Sakura into the video game store.<p>

"Ugh! Megami! why do you need the 'Ninja Clash 4' game so badly,?what about all those other Ninja games you have?" Sakura asked tiredly.

"I have to get every Ninja game that comes out it's like crucial!" she said as she ran her over to the Ninja Smashers section.

Megami gasped.

"What?" sakura asked.

"There's only one left!" she said, rushing for it.

Megami put her hand on the game just as another hand did. It was male. She looked up and saw Naruto aiming for the game too, Gaara behind him.

They narrowed their eyes at each other, they raised the game.

"Let go of the game Uzumaki" she said, dead serious.

"Not gonna happen." he said in his serious voice.

"Hee yaaaa!" megami yelled, tackling him like an animal, they both fought for the game.

Gaara walked over to Sakura who rubbed her temples and groaned.

"They're both total idiots." he said plainly. She nodded in agreement.

As they fought for it the game popped out, a little girl with two blond pig-tails noticed and smiled happily.

She picked it up and walked over to the register, buying it.

Naruto and Megami stopped fighting when they realized it was gone. they turned to the girl as she walked out of the store.

"Nooo!" they cried, going into fetal positions on the ground.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked out to the girl. "Hey kid! I'll give you fourty bucks if you give me that game." she said plainly.

The girl smiled and held her hand out, "double it and we got a deal lady." she said cutely

"Why you little…" she mumbled.

Sakura paid her and snatched the game out of her hand then walked back into the store.

She stood in front of the two as they looked up and smiled happily, then quickly shot up to grab the game.

Sakura held them back with her foot as they whimpered. "Hey! You guys can have this game but you have to share so it stays with me!" she yelled.

They stopped and crossed their arms like children.

"Fine." the murmured.

Sakura sighed and grabbed Megami's ear " now let's get the hell outta here!" she growled.

**Seven minutes later.**

"Oh my gosh! A new super deluxe ramen cup!" Megami yelled, running into the store.

She ran over and found one left (once again) and Naruto there as well.

"Back away from the cup Uzu-" Sakura grabbed her ear and stepped out, "ow ow ow ow!"

Gaara sighed and followed suit as he took Naruto by the back of his hoodie and dragged him out. "ow ow ow ow ow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Future me: Okay yeah so I have no idea what happened halfway through this...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> PastYes yes yes yes yeeees! I finally finished this mwahahaha now I can get to the good stuff! Hope you liked it sorry it's late next chapter will be up soon hope you like it by, and tell me what you think of the MiniBite's! byeee :3<strong>


	7. ep6: Kiss and Tell

**COMPLETELY REWRITTEN: 1/28/14**

**FINALLY I'm done with this, one of the reasons this took a little longer than the others to post is because I did a lot of editing on here, I wrote stuff then I decided to change them so then I had to change other parts of the story it was exhausting but worth it! Well have fun**

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the SHINee songs (sucks I know -_-)**

**Future me:**** Whiny right?**

* * *

><p>"Ho ho ho bitches!" Megami sang as she took a seat next to Hinata and everyone else at lunch time, holding a medium sized red and green striped tote bag.<p>

After three weeks of spending time together, the ten officially called a truce and decided to become friends.

Although, this sight did not work out for Karin and the others, and demanded they stop hanging out with them.

So. The boys dumped them. All except Neji.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sasuke said.

They all looked down at Megami. She had on a red one-size-to-big Christmas crewneck with a chibi Santa and a chibi reindeer on the front, holding hands and smiling, along with green skinny jeans with red and green gym shoes.

"It's almost Christmas you dumb dumbs! I'm just getting into the mood!" she yelled happily.

"Well, at least you didn't go to over board this year." Sakura rolled her eyes as she chewed her dumpling.

"What do you mean? She just looks Christmassy to me!" Naruto smiled.

"Nah, last year she dyed her hair green and got red contacts," Ino said giggling.

"In hindsight I should have just gotten green contacts…" she mumbled.

"So, what's up with the bag?" Neji asked without looking up from his cell phone.

"I have pre-Christmas presents!" she beamed happily.

"What the hell's a pre-Christmas present?" Shikamaru asked, stretching.

"She does it every year, she gets mini presents for no reason before we go Christmas shopping." Tenten shrugged.

"That's right!" Megami smiled as she reached in.

"Huh? we get something too?" Naruto asked, sipping ramen.

"Well yes, we're friends aren't we?" Hinata said smiling sweetly.

He stared at her as he swallowed.

"Yeah…"

"This year its plushies!" she squealed

She pulled out a Hinata plushie first, it looked exactly like her and it wore the same clothes she wore on the first day of school.

She handed it to Hinata and she examined it.

"Oh I love it Megami! And oh my gosh it looks exactly like me!" Hinata said, confused.

"Go ahead squeeze it!" she yelled excitingly

Hinata squeezed the small plushie,

_"h-h-hello a p-pleasure t-t-o m-meet y-y-you,"_ it said.

Their eyes widened.

"It talks?" Ino asked, shocked.

"Yeah! They all say one line!" she beamed as she dumped the rest of the look-alikes on the table.

"Can you believe I found all of these at an anime store?! With your names and everything!"

Sweat-drop.

"So, are you guys going to the Christmas party?" Neji shook his head as he poked his look-alike.

The girls looked at him.

"What party?" Tenten asked.

The boys glanced to Ino.

"Didn't you tell them?" Neji frowned.

"Oops! I forgot!" Ino squealed, she turned to go through her large black purse.

"We're having a Christmas party. We do it every year. Along with it we have beach parties, a Halloween party, sometimes a New Year's party, ect." Shikamaru shrugged.

The girls looked at them with blank expressions.

"Wow." was all they said.

The boys sighed. Clearly they weren't impressed. The girls never seized to amaze them.

"Here they are!" Ino chanted as she pulled out five red invites with gold writing. She handed one to each of the girls and kept one for herself.

"Why do we need invites? We know you." Tenten asked reading the paper.

"Everyone knows us. You won't be able to get in without them," Gaara answered.

The girls nodded.

"That reminds me, Hinata! You wanna go to the party with me?!" Naruto smiled hopefully.

Everyone went quiet.

Not because of the randomness of the question, but because he practically just asked Hinata on a date.

Naruto looked at everyone, confused.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"What?...what did you just say?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged, "I asked Hinata if she wanted to go to the party with me! As my!...uh…you know…"

Hinata blinked at him a few times.

"Like a…like...like a…date?" she whispered fearfully.

"Yeah, like a date!"

They watched as Hinata burned up and toppled over onto the floor, passed out cold.

Naruto leaned across the table to an unconscious Hinata.

"Is that a yes?" he smiled.

"She will!" Ino answered for her happily.

"Ooh! This means we have to go shopping!" Ino squealed, clapping her hands.

"Gross, no." Tenten spat as she helped Hinata up who began to wake up.

"Why the hell not?!" Ino whined.

"It's Wednesday, I don't feel like going out tod—"

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Ino yelled back.

The girls stared at her wide-eyed.

"Umm…okay?" Tenten mumbled.

Ino squealed, giggling as she turned to the boys.

"You guys wanna come?!" Ino asked excitingly.

"Can't, we have rehearsal at the studio." Shikamaru said as the bell rang

"Besides," Sasuke said.

"Shopping isn't exactly our thing."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! Why would they pick those bitches over us?!" Suki cried as the students stepped out at the end of the day.<p>

"We have to do something!" Kin sniffled.

"Calm down girls! It's not like they're dating! They're just 'friends' are whatever, so we have to get our boys back before they officially take them away from us!" Matsuri declared.

The girls nodded, all except Ami.

She scoffed, "at least I still have Neji-kun," she said flipping her hair.

* * *

><p>As the girls stepped into the mall, Ino instantly dragged them to the super malls Christmas dress store that was only open during Christmas time.<p>

"Ugh, come on Ino-pig! I think we've tried on enough stuff," Sakura said coldly as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long red silk dress an hour later.

Ino frowned "We'll be done trying on stuff when I damn well say we are! Crap, that's longer than it looked. Go back,"

Sakura groaned as she picked up the dress and dragged herself back in.

Ino sighed as walked over and leaned by a neon green rack. She stared up at the rack and instantly gasped at the five outfits hanging delicately on it.

The girls stopped their process and turned to her or peeked out of the dressing room.

"What?" they all asked together.

"Shut up!" Ino squealed happily as she tossed them each an outfit and held one for herself.

The girls examined them as Ino pushed them into the dressing room.

Megami beamed, "Hey! These look like—"

"We know." Tenten growled as they eyed the familiar outfits.

* * *

><p>After their shopping, along with some gift shopping, the girls finally headed towards the boys house to kill some time, which had become a common thing in the last couple weeks.<p>

With the doors already open, the girls stepped inside to a flock of men walking in and out of two double doors down the hall, setting up for the party on Saturday.

The lot sat down in the kitchen after greeting the girls.

"What are you boys doing for New Years?" Hinata asked, sipping cocoa.

"We have a New Year's concert and we're presenting two new songs, we want you guys to come too!" Naruto said excitingly

The girls shrugged in turn, none had ever been to an Omega concert anyway.

"So what's happening over there?" Tenten asked, pointing to the large double doors men kept walking in and out of.

"Come look," Gaara offered.

The boys stood up and the girls followed suit.

The boys opened the doors and walked into a large ballroom with a shiny wooden floor and glass chandelier dangling from the high ceilings. A line of stain glass oval windows lay on the right side and a stage sat far across from them.

The room was covered in Christmas decorations from top to bottom. On the stage sat a large flat screen, to the girl's confusion.

"What's the screen for?" Sakura asked, pointing as the girls stepped in and looked around.

"A friend of ours is presenting something at the party." Shikamaru explained.

"What friend?" Hinata asked as they watched the men work.

"Just a photographer." Gaara said. "You may or may not know him. We'll just leave it at that."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ino come on we're already late!" Tenten yelled as Ino smeared red lipstick on her lips.<p>

"will you shut the hell up?! I'm not going anywhere unless I look perfect" Ino shot back as the girls stood by, waiting for her by the door as she stood with her pocket mirror, reapplying her lipstick.

Saturday night, the girls stood dressed and waiting, prepared to head to the Omega mansion for the boys annual Christmas party. Over the course of the week it had been the talk of the school, as the boys had expected, to the girls annoyance.

"We look fabulous!" Ino squealed.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she tugged her, "let's just go."

The girls pulled up to the mansion in each of their rides. Many cars already sat along the mansion and the black gate was left open to allow people in without the needed code. The girls found it hard to park until, thankfully, they finally found a reserved spot the boys had left for them.

The girls shivered when they stepped out, their dresses exposing them to the winter chills.

They quickly ran towards the mansion, opening the door where Geevs, one of the butlers stood by to welcome.

"Evening ladies," he said kindly, recognizing them as they handed their invites, smiling at him as they each greeted him.

Without the need for a guide, the girls headed to the room the boys had shown them earlier in the week.

When Sakura opened the door the girls stepped in. But, instantly a bright light fell on them, forcing them to shield their eyes.

All eyes in the filled ballroom fell on them. The music did not seize but the talking did.

This is because each girl had on a red strapless short dress with white fluff at the top and end, long with a black belt with a white buckle in the middle of the dress, red elbow length gloves with white fluff at the end of them, along with red pumps.

The girls walked in calmly as the music played, while most attention went back to the party, many still focused their attention on the new girls.

"Told you we looked good!" Ino said loudly, confidently.

"God…damn," Neji smirked as the girls walked in. The five owners stood in a balcony above the party, looking down to the residents.

"Maybe we should go greet them," Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto snickered and held his hand up to seize them.

"Hey! I'm the only who has a date with one of them so I should be the only one going, see yeah!" he said happily, then jumped off the balcony.

The rest of the guys glared down to him.

Tenten groaned as the girls stood around while she pulled her dress up.

"God I hate strapless, bras! They're so—"

"Hey girls!" Naruto yelled landing on his feet perfectly in front of a shocked Hinata.

"Hey Naruto" they all said coolly.

he smiled and turned to Hinata, "hey Hinata! You wanna dance?" he asked sweetly.

Hinata blushed, "S-sure."

The girls smiled as they walked off, Hinata turned back to them, Naruto leading with his left hand holding hers. She smiled shyly as she turned back to him.

"Welp! I'm going to go check out the buffet!" Megami declared.

"There's a shock…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Tennie! You coming?!"

Tenten shrugged and nodded. They waved to Sakura and Ino as they walked off.

Just as they walked off two boys stepped up behind Sakura and Ino.

"Hey!" one spoke over the music.

The girls turned around to them.

"You wanna dance?" the other next to him asked.

Both girls shrugged and smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You do know other people wanna eat right?" Tenten said, annoyed as she watched Megami fill her plate.<p>

"They can have the remains!" she grumbled, Christmas cookies in her mouth.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she popped a popcorn chicken into her mouth.

"Nice dress bunny. You girls hoping to get lucky tonight?" a deep voice said from behind her.

She playfully rolled her eyes as she turned to the ever so flirty voice.

"Neji, do you miss the days when I used to hit you for talking to me like that? I could bring those back anytime," she said sickingly sweetly, her arms crossed.

He smirked and offered his hand out. "Wanna dance?"

she raised a brow, "won't your girlfriend be pissed?" he shrugged.

"Who cares, she isn't even around. I can't dance with a friend?" he asked.

She smirked at him, unclasping her hands and putting her left in his. "Why not Hyuga-boy."

"Later Gami," Tenten called, waving as she walked off with Neji. Megami waved back, dumbly.

She picked up the plate and sat down in a seat by the table. As she ate she watched Naruto and Hinata dance. Hinata took awkward steps as Naruto beamed and lead her, oblivious of her shyness.

She saw Sakura and Ino dancing with strangers, then she looked to her left and saw Tenten and Neji, dancing a little more intimately then they really should be.

She giggled and swayed her head to the current song.

"Oh my gosh, Megami!" a flamboyant male voice came.

Megami instantly shot her head up and smiled.

"Micky!" she said excitingly as she got up and hugged him. He wore red skinny jeans with a tight white shirt and gold high heels, along with platinum blond hair and green eyes.

"Of course sweetheart!" he said sweetly.

"How you been?!" she beamed as they let go. "Did they except the calendar and stuff?" she asked. He smiled and clapped his hands.

"Oh sweetheart you and your friends get more beautiful every time I see you! And yes they did!" he squealed happily.

"That's great! So what are you doing here? It's the end of the year shouldn't you be presenting them?" she asked, confused.

Micky waved his hand nonchalantly, "I am! But, but right now I'm presenting it here, see!" he said, pointing to the screen.

Megami's eyes widened and she froze.

"H-here?" she asked nervously, he smiled brightly and nodded.

"Well! I have to go finish setting up dear! Tell the girls I said hello and I'll see you all at the after party!" He smiled, waving to her as he turned.

Megami smiled and waved calmly. But as soon as he was out of sight she screamed, tightening her hair in her hands, then quickly let go and ran to gather the girls.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hinata, could I ask you something?" Naruto asked hopefully as they stood dancing.<p>

She hesitantly looked into his eyes. "O-of course."

"I…uh, was wondering if you—"

"HINATAA!" Megami yelled, running by and grabbing Hinata who squealed as she pulled her away.

Naruto blinked as he stood in a cloud of dust.

"If…you…"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ino stood giggling with the boys they danced with, making small talk.<p>

"SAKURAA! INOO!" Megami's voice yelled again as she ran by again in a cloud of dust, grabbing both girls who screamed, to the boy's confusion.

* * *

><p>Tenten and Neji stood against the wall, talking and pointing out the ugliest Christmas sweaters, that is until once again, Megami ran by.<p>

"TENTENN!"

"What the hell?!" Tenten yelled as she grabbed her, running off again while Neji shot his head to where she ran off, dragging the four girls.

Megami threw them on the dark stage as men were setting up.

"what the hell Mega?!" Tenten yelled angrily, rubbing her head.

"You remember Micky right? You know the guy we helped over the summer?" she asked, panting.

"Of course," Hinata said as the rest of the girls nodded.

"well he's here…"

"Really? where is he?!" Ino squealed. "I wonder how the calendars did!"

"That's just the thing! He said he's..uh…here to…present them."

The girls eyes widened and they stopped smiling.

"What? Here? Why?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Oh boy…this won't end well…especially with those assholes watching…" Tenten murmured.

"Let's go! Maybe we can hide upstairs until it's over," Sakura suggested.

"But I wanna see!" Ino whined as they began to walk off, only then to run into Micky himself.

"Oh there you girls are!" he said, exasperated as he began pushing them back up.

"Damn it…" Tenten mumbled.

"Girls…I don't think this is such a good idea…" Hinata said fearfully.

Micky seated the five of them down by the screen then clapped his hands twice.

"Cut the lights!" he barked.

Instantly the lights were cut off, causing many to gasp.

When the night club lights came on, the residents finally noticed Micky standing on stage, proudly.

"Oh my gosh that's Micky Patricks!"

"No way! Micky!"

"Isn't he some famous photographer?!"

"Oh my gosh he must be doing a new presentation!"

"Get ready to have your minds blown," Ino smiled confidently.

When the boys met up at the top of the balcony once again they all had the same confused expression on their faces.

"What the hell are they doing up there?" Gaara asked.

the boys shrugged "you guys don't think?..." Neji slowly asked.

"What the hell are _they_ doing up there?" Kin asked, the five huddled down below the boys.

"Welcome everyone!" Micky said, clapping his hands happily.

"As you may know I was having some trouble having a new set for my show over the summer, but thanks to these five wonderful girls I finally have my best set to date—"

"We're never going to hear the end of this." Tenten sighed while Ino, the only cheery one about the situation, swayed in her seat.

"—So without further ado!" Micky said after a few more words about the _treasure_ he found in the summer.

"I will now present next year's calendar!" he said pointing to the screen as various psychedelic lights began flashing on the screen while Omega's song 'Amigo' played in the background.

Micky held the microphone and faced the screen as January came up.

"Miss. January everyone!"

A calendar page popped up and at the top was a picture of Megami in a back laying position with a red and white flowered off the shoulder kimono on, staring dazed at the camera.

The words _Your New Year's Wish _sat in gold next to her and a red dragon flew behind her along with various fireworks and a background of Tokyo.

This, had the male members of the party on high alert.

"Miss. February!"

A calendar page popped up again. At the top of it this time was a picture of Sakura laying in a pile of heart shaped roses with a soft pink strapless mini dress as she blew a kiss at the camera.

Next to her it read in gold letters: _Be My Valentine?_ As she was also holding a bright red heart to her chest.

"Next Miss. March!"

Tenten visibly cringed.

A calendar page popped up. At the top of it was a picture of Tenten in green shorts with black suspenders covering her breasts with nothing else whatsoever on.

She had one hand on her hip while the other was holding a tallish leprechaun hat while she was slightly bend forward. Behind her was a green background, and next to her in gold read: _Get Lucky_

Neji held is nose as it slightly started to run with blood while his left eye twitched.

"Miss. April!"

Once again a calendar page pulled up and at the top this time was a picture of Hinata in a black playboy bunny suit on her hands and knees. She had white and pink fluffy rabbit ears and a white bunny tail, with black high heels.

She sat on grass with a ferry of flowers around it. Next to her in gold writing it read: _Wild rabbit_

Hinata smacked to the ground, while Naruto spit out the drink in his hand.

"Miss. May!"

Ino squealed.

A calendar page popped up. On the top stood Ino in a tight satin red off the shoulder and halter prom dress with a high slit on the left side. With her head turned to the side, smirking, with her right hand on her hip, she stood with camera's flashing on a red carpet. Her left hand was up, held out while six tuxedo'd arms held corsages.

Next to her, in gold letters it read: _Queen of the Night_

Shikamaru blinked, stumbling.

"Miss. June!"

A calendar page popped up and at the top was a picture of Megami sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, she was wearing a short dark red silk graduation gown and satin high heels, with a dark red cap with her hand tilting it down. Behind her were rows of velvet seats, next to her it read: _Old enough_ in gold, while she smiled sexily.

Sasuke smirked "damn…"

"Miss. July everyone!"

Yet another page popped and at the top was a picture of Sakura laying on her side with a red string bikini, by the beach with the sun up in the sky. She fanned herself with a pink lace fan, sunglasses dawned on her. Next to her read: _Hot and Bothered_

Sakura held her hands in her face and groaned.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit as he stared. "Wow…"

"Next, Miss. August!"

A calendar page popped up and at the top was a picture of Ino in a black leather mini skirt, a tight white tank top and white high heels, she had her hands on her hips and was holding two orange and blue shopping bags in each hand, wearing black Raybans. Next to her in gold it read: _Summer Heat_

"Miss. September!"

A ninth calendar page popped up and at the top was a picture of Tenten laying on her side on a teacher's desk. she was wearing a white ruffle shirt unbuttoned at the top, exposing cleavage and a black tight mid-thigh skirt with red pumps. She also dawned thin red glasses and had right hand rested on her chin as she was smiling sexily while her other hand was holding a ruler between her middle and index finger.

Behind her was a chalk board with _Bad Teacher_ written in cursive, next to her in gold it read: _Proper Discipline _

"Up next, October!"

This time a calendar page popped up and at the top was a picture of all the girls. Hinata and Tenten on the left, Sakura in the middle, and Megami and Ino on the right, with slits going down the sides to separate them.

Hinata wore an angel costume that was a white halter half shirt with a tight mini skirt, spiky at the end with a halo at the top of her head, she had her hands on her hips.

Tenten was a police officer with blue shorts and a blue half shirt top with a badge on the top of her breast, cleavage visible. She was wearing an officer hat and had one arm crossed while the other held a black gun.

Megami had on a leather cat woman suit from the 2004 film, her hand on her hip while the other held a whip.

next to her, in the middle, Sakura was a pirate vixen holding, a sword in both hands.

Ino stood in a French maid costume, holding a feather duster. Next to Ino it read: _When Bad Girls Come Out To Play_

The boys almost fainted from loss of blood but held it in so they could finish the calendar.

"Miss. November!"

A calendar page popped up and at the top was a picture of Hinata sitting on a wooden table on her knees in a slutty pilgrim girl costume with black knee high lace stockings, on her knees. One hand hunched up the dress, revealing her back underwear and garter belt, along with much cleavage and her hair tussled. Her right hand held a turkey knife, which she was running her tongue along. Next to her in gold letters it read: _Things We Stuff_

"And finally I present to you…December!"

The final picture was the boy's breaking point.

A calendar page popped up and at the top was a picture of the girls aligned just as they were in October, except Megami stood in the middle this time and Sakura stood next to Ino.

Hinata had on a strapless red mini dress with a tiny white bow at the top, she had white fluff at the end with thigh length silk stockings and red high heels. She also had on a red Santa hat with white fluff at the bottom.

Tenten had on a tight strapless mini dress with white fluff around the top and the bottom, she also had on a Santa hat with red and white striped high heels.

Megami had on a red hooded mini dress with elbow length sleeves with white fluff at the end of them, the bottom of the dress had white fluff around it too, the hood had white fluff around it as well with the hood up all the way. Along with black and white lace boots with white fluff at the top, and a black belt in the middle of the dress, with her arms crossed.

Sakura had on a tight red spaghetti strap mini dress with white fluff at the end and a black buckle belt in the middle and satin pumps.

Ino had on a red mini skirt with white fluff at the end, a spaghetti strap top that resembled a bikini top, with puffy white boots.

Next to Ino it read: _Santa's Little Helpers_

Then the screen went blank, the lights switched back to Micky who was adjusting his gold high heels then he fixated himself and smiled.

He held the microphone to his mouth, "Now I was originally going to present these in Italy first then head off to France, and New York but I really wanted everyone here to see it first, seeing as this is where the pictures originated from." he said into the mike, "so with that said, I would openly like to thank Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Megami for all their help and inspiration!"

"I was hoping he wouldn't say our names! Maybe they wouldn't have known it was us!" Megami pointed out.

Tenten smacked her in the back of the head.

The ferry of students party goers clapped as the spotlight shined on the girls. Hinata (who had recovered at August) fainted again while the rest of the girls slightly waved.

Moments later, the light went back to Micky.

"Now if you would like to purchase the calendars they are being sold here, or online on my website or the company website. Thank you all, and please enjoy the rest of the party," he smiled, waving as he stepped off the stage. The club lights came back on and the music began again.

The girls tiredly walked off the stage and into the crowd as boys rushed to buy a calendar.

"I told you doing that calendar was a bad idea," Tenten growled.

"Oh drop it! We looked hot! Micky needed help and we got paid for it! It's a win, win!" Ino declared.

"That, was so hot," Neji laughed as the girls walked up to the balcony.

"Why is this the first time we're hearing about this?" Gaara smirked.

"We were really hoping we wouldn't hear anything from you guys," Sakura said, exasperated.

"And wow, I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh Hyuga. I always thought you were just a cold-hearted prick," Tenten smirked.

Neji rolled his eyes at her and moved to go down the balcony.

"Kidding Hyuga! Kidding!" Tenten laughed as she followed him down.

"Hey…uh…Hinata?" Naruto said when they were out of sight.

Hinata looked up and smiled shyly, "yes?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously as he walked up to her, her eyes flashed concern.

"Uh, before that whole show thing I was gonna ask…I was wondering…if..umm…" he stuttered.

The lot looked confused.

Since when was _Naruto_ at a loss for words?

Oh spit it out already!" Sakura yelled, annoyed.

"Would you go out with me?!" he slightly yelled, jumping at the sound of Sakura's voice.

Silence.

Hinata turned beat red.

The girl's mouths gaped open and the boys gave each other confused expressions.

But, suddenly, her eyes dulled and she smiled sadly and shyly.

To the girl's surprise, she didn't pass out. She simply opened her mouth and said.

"I would love to…"

Naruto blinked a couple times, but seconds later relief flushed over his face.

"Awesome!"

"Aaaw!" Megami said, her hands clasped. "Now go make babies!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her in shock. Even though she'd surprised them by keeping control of herself moments later, she passed out in Naruto's arms that second.

"Hinata? Hinata? Hinata wake up!" Naruto pleaded.

"You give people migraines," Sakura shook her head as Megami beamed.

Ino squealed when one of her favorite songs came on. Suddenly she grabbed Shikamaru's hand, to his shock and annoyance.

"Come on lazy-boy let's dance!" Ino said excitingly as she dragged him down the balcony steps.

"I don't dance." he said flatly.

She rolled her eyes, "okay that's a total lie because you dance on stage and in music videos, genius."

Sakura and Gaara looked to each other as the lot below began fist pumping to the song.

"Let's dance," he slightly ordered as he took her hand.

She blushed as he led her down, "O-okay…"

Sasuke sighed. Only he and Megami remained.

"Hey princess, you wanna—" he looked around, but didn't see Megami in sight.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten followed Neji out and upstairs to his room.<p>

"Hyuga, where the hell are we going?"

He shrugged while she in turn rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to follow me."

"I assumed you wanted me to—" she said blandly when they stepped into his room.

"Why didn't you tell me to shovel off when we've been walking then—"

Suddenly she realized they had stepped into his room, having not noticed while they'd been talking. He closed the door behind her.

"Why the hell are we in your room?" she looked around, confused.

"Did you want to show me something, or—" she turned around to him to question him but she didn't get to finish when he leaned down and planted his lips on hers.

Sub-consciously, she kissed back. She closed her eyes and leaned in to allow him to deepen it.

He held her cheek with both hands as he laced his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, along his tongue inside and she lightly moaned in the back of her throat.

She raised her hands up and ran them in his hair as their tongues laced together.

He released from her lips and began to kiss down her neck, that is until she finally realized the situation and pushed him off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, backing up.

"What?" Neji asked, confused as if there was nothing wrong with the situation.

She glared at him, "Last time I checked you have a girlfriend!" she yelled.

He raised a brow, "So what if I didn't?"

She stared at him, wide-eyed for a few moments, breathing heavily. Finally, she twisted around and began running out of the room.

"Tenten wait!" he yelled, rushing after her.

* * *

><p>Megami sat in the same chair she'd been seated in before Micky confronted her. She'd gotten her food back and sat obnoxiously eating as she watched everyone dance.<p>

Over the course of the next ten minutes a few boys came up and requested a dance but she denied.

She groaned as she heard someone sit down next to her.

"Yo." a voice said

She looked up at the person sitting next to her without stopping her chewing. "What do you want Uchiha?" she said.

He knocked the food out of her hand, she blinked a few times as she twisted back to him.

"Ah! You bitch!"

He shrugged, "I've been looking for you" he said casually.

she stared at him, "I've been here. Eating. Until a little ass decided to waste my nutrients."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance but you'd already walked off."

She raised a brow, confused. "Why don't you ask one of your fangirls to dance?"

He smirked, "is that jealousy I hear?" he asked coolly

She scoffed "You wish pretty boy!"

He lay back in his chair, "so you wanna dance or not?"

She pretended to think for a second, "How about….no?" she said sweetly.

He glared at her, "Why not? You won't dance with all those other guys and you won't dance with _me_?" he demanded.

She smiled wickedly, "Are you professing weakness in front of me, Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked devilishly.

He rolled his eyes as he stood and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Up. Now."

"Hey! Let go you dick!" she yelled as he pulled her into the crowd.

"You're dancing with me whether you like it or not," he said looking back at her and smirking.

She blushed for a moment, then bit her cheeks and glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>As the last people remaining, the girls hung out in the first living room as the boys look care of some business with MIcky.<p>

Finally, the boys walked in with Micky beside them.

"Girls, I just wanted to thank you again, my career would have splattered if you hadn't saved me this summer. If there's ever anything you need I'll be in L.A for the next few weeks, just give me a call," he said with a wink.

The girls smiled and nodded "so are you kids coming to the production party?" he asked

Hinata looked at the clock above her, it was 2:57 in the morning.

"You know I think we're just gonna go home and get some sleep," she said.

Micky smiled and nodded them wrapped a purple scarf around his neck and put on black sunglasses, "well, _Salut_ children," he said waving and making his way out.

Megami flopped on the couch and looked to Tenten when the door closed.

"Hey Tennie, what's the matter?" she whispered, looking up at her.

Tenten looked up and smiled coolly at her,

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" she smiled.

Megami shrugged and turned back, just as Tenten looked up, making eye contact with Neji. They stared at each other for a few moments before she was the one to turn away.

"So anyway, we should probably be heading home, we'll see you Monday," Sakura said, exhausted, getting up followed by the rest of the girls.

The boys nodded as the girls each gave their collective goodbyes.

When the door closed the boys remained seated in the living room.

Naruto smiled, "I like those girls, there's always something interesting about them."

"You got that right…" Neji murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what are you guys doing for Christmas break? You know besides the whole concert thing," Ino asked the boys excitingly Monday morning, in homeroom.<p>

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nothing really. We're not traveling to see our families this time because its feels like too much trouble. So we're just going to hang around the mansion this year," Gaara explained.

Sakura frowned, "what kind of a Christmas is that?" she asked.

The boys shrugged again

Megami shook her head" You guys are not spending Christmas by yourselves!" she said, then a moment later, snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! We'll come over and spend Christmas with you guys! We're were already going to spend Christmas together instead of going to see family since this is our first year in our house!"

"why not?" Tenten shrugged, "I know we haven't known each other that long but I think were comfortable and familiar enough to hang out over Christmas."

"I'm up for it if Hinata is!" Naruto blurted.

The girls giggled as Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers. "O-of course…"

Ino squealed, "We could talk about it after school, lets hang out."

"Can't, we have to rehearse for the New Years concert." Neji explained.

Naruto stuck her tongue out, "oh yeah."

"We could hang out after!" Ino beamed.

The lot looked at each other, shrugging in turn.

"Why not, depends on when we finish anyway. We'll call you." Gaara offered.

The girls smiled to each other and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Hina, we never did get a chance to ask how your date was on Sunday," Sakura smiled as the girls stepped out of the school.<p>

Hinata blushed and clutched her bag as she looked down.

"Oh yeah!" Ino said abruptly. "Yeah! How was it?!"

"W-well…Naruto was a complete gentlemen. We went to see a movie then went out for ramen. When we discussed it in the morning he wanted to take me to this r-really expensive restaurant…but I said I didn't want anything flashy a-and a simple date would be fine…"

"Aaaw!" Ino squealed as Megami stuck her tongue out and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You two are so sweet! You know Hina, I think Naruto's really has a thing for you!"

"I-I don't understand why! W-we haven't known each other very long!"

Tenten shrugged, "well, stranger things have happened…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we're going to open with Shout Out, I know you guys have already rehearsed the dance but I want to go over it again just to make sure we've got it set." Kabuto spoke, his eyes on his clipboard.<p>

The boys (excluding Naruto) sat at the tip of the giant backwards T shaped half glass stage while the backup dancers stood behind, talking amongst themselves.

All the boys wore black sleeveless shirts with their names on each in their signature colors and OMEGA on the back, along with black sweatbands on each of their wrists and black fit jeans.

The boys sat tiredly from practice, sweating and breathing heavily after working for over three hours, though that had grown accustomed to the aggressive practice they had to endure for concerts.

Naruto stood on the other side of the stage with Kimimaro, working on choreography for the song Neji wrote.

All around them, many worked on prepping for the concert.

The boys sighed and got up, the backup dancers, dressed in all black came back in to rehearse the first new song again, the lights for the crowd died and the lights for the stage came back on.

As the boys adjusted their ear mikes, Gaara called over to Naruto.

"come on Uzumaki we're doing it again." Gaara yelled.

"Coming!" Naruto called back as he set down the sheets and jogged over to the boys.

The dancers went back stage as the boys sat back on the stage when they had completed the song once again.

"Alright then, I think it's perfect now, just make sure you don't mess it up on the actual night. Nice job on the choreography Naruto, are you done with that song yet?" Kabuto asked checking something off on his clipboard.

"No, I still have a few stuff to figure out but we're getting there!" he smiled.

"Good, well for the time being let's work on Obsession—" the lot stopped at the sudden sound of a door slamming.

Neji, who was drinking a bottle of water a girl had brought for him moments later turned around. Shikamaru, who was laying on the stage with his arms outstretched, sat up, and the rest of the guys who were listening to Kabuto looked up while Kabuto turned around.

There stood the girls in their school uniforms, coats on, and holding hot Starbucks coffee, Ino held a large yellow hand bag.

"Excuse me this is a private area!" a guard said.

"They're fine." Shikamaru called to him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You tell us," Tenten scoffed, "I got a text from Naruto saying to meet you guys here," Tenten said, holding up her phone to show them the text.

They looked to Naruto who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head

"Well…the other day when Hinata and I were on our date we were talking and she told me you guys used to be like, professional dancers back at your old school, so I was wondering if you could help me with the routine for this one song!"

"So that's why you told us to bring these clothes!" Ino said, looking into her bag.

"You guys can go get changed over there!" Naruto said, pointing back to their dressing room.

The girls nodded and walked over.

When they heard the door close the boys rushed over to Naruto, "why the hell didn't you tell us they were coming here?" Neji demanded.

Naruto shook his head "I wanted to surprise you guys!…besides you were talking to Kabuto when I got the text so I thought it'd be fun to see your reactions!"

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey!" Naruto frowned. "Is doesn't matter anyway! We've seen them dance! Who knows! We might actually learn something."

The boys glanced at each other.

Moments later, the door of the dressing room opened.

Neji tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"Son of a…"

The boys looked to where his eyes lay, as well as Naruto who turned around.

Megami walked out in in white knee length leggings and a tight white sports bra, and white belle flats, her hair tied up high similar to Ino's. Sakura stepped out in pink short shorts with a soft pink sports bra, a hair band typing her hair back.

Ino stepped out in loose dark purple mini skirt with soft purple knee length leggings below, as well as a purple sports bra. Tenten came out in green knee length leggings and a green sports bra. While Hinata came out, with her hair tied up high, in mid-thigh bright blue shorts and a bright blue sports bra.

"What are you guys looking at? These are our work out clothes." Tenten demanded as the girls stood by.

The boys shook their heads and stepped over.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing…" Sasuke mumbled.

"well anyways let's do this song, I have homework," Sakura said, glancing at her wrist watch.

Naruto handed the girls the sheet music, "I just need help with the near ending, if you have any ideas,"

The girls looked over the paper in Sakura's hands.

They looked at each other as if they were talking telepathically, then nodded to each other and looked back to the boys.

Sakura handed the sheets back to Naruto who looked in confusion.

"Okay we can run by this song, all we need for you guys to do is sing it and follow _us_" Tenten smirked.

The boys glanced at each other then looked to Naruto who shrugged in turn.

"Alright, show us what you've got!" the blond beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where did you guys learn to dance like that?!" Naruto asked excitingly as the girls began putting their uniforms back over their work clothes.<p>

Sometime later, after completing their rehearsal over the song, the girls stood preparing to leave.

During the song they had, in unison, added their own flare and moves to the dance, while the boys had followed along. The girls mixed Naruto's in with theirs to create something that fit the song perfectly and impressed them greatly.

"We pretty much taught ourselves…dancing is like a good way to…forget things" Megami shrugged, pulling her skirt up which Sasuke subconsciously watched.

"Well that's one way to put it, we've been dancing for seven years but our last school district begged us to compete in this world wide dance competition in the eight grade, we've won every year for five years," Tenten said as she buttoned her shirt back which Neji subconsciously watched.

"It's not really that big of a deal, we only did it for fun and we never let it go to our heads," ino said as she dressed, now Shikamaru watched

"Yeah right Ino-pig," Sakura rolled her eyes as Gaara subconsciously watched her pull her shirt down over her head.

"Well anyway, we should probably get going, my show's about to start," Ino smiled, putting a skip in her step.

"don't you have a test on Tuesday?" Hinata frowned.

"What's your point?"

"I guess this counts for hanging out then," Sakura smiled. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye! Thanks for your help girls!" Naruto waved wildly.

They waved to the boys as they made their way out, the boys waved back as the door closed behind them.

"Since you finished the dance for the second new song you guys can go home I guess, make sure to be back here at three so we can practice the rest of the songs," Kabuto said as he packed up his things.

The boys nodded and walked to their backstage dressing room to prepare themselves to leave.

* * *

><p>"Guys! I just got this cool idea for the song! I think we should talk to Kabuto about it! What do you think Ne—" Naruto turned to Neji who wasn't paying any attention as the boys changed.<p>

"Yo! Hyuga!" he yelled. Neji turned his head to him in annoyance, sitting in a chair.

"What?" he said.

"Since when do you day dream?" Shikamaru.

"I wasn't." Neji said, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"I know what he was thinking about!" Naruto snickered. "Hyuga's got the hots for Tenten!"

Neji rolled his eyes, " I was not and I don't. So what? She's hot." he said shrugging.

"Really? You were being pretty awkward near the end of the party Saturday." Gaara said

"It was nothing…" he mumbled as the boys stared at him.

"Anyway. What was your idea, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled, "well…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ten, is there something going on between you and Neji?"<p>

Tenten raised a brow and lifted her head up from her homework as the girls abruptly stepped into her room.

"You could have knocked."

"Don't change the subject Tennie," Ino said sternly as they sat on her bed with her.

"You were acting weird with him at the party. Then again today at school. Then you completely tried to avoid him while we were rehearsing with the guys. you know we're not going to leave you alone until you tell us," Megami said, smiling.

Tenten groaned and flopped back into her bed.

" I guess I would have had to eventually...geez." she sighed.

"On…the day of the party…Neji led me to his room after he walked off and I followed him…I'm not sure what happened that led to it but then he sort off…kissed me…" she murmured. "Then we…kind of…sort of…made out?"

"Whoa." Megami said, rocking back and forth on her bed.

Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes, "is that all?"

"Oh come on Tenten what's the big deal about that? Didn't you tell me the other day after your game that you thought he was hot anyway?" Sakura said.

"Hey why didn't you tell me this?!" Ino whined.

"Because you can't keep a secret to save your life Ino-pig."

"That is so not true!"

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Doesn't that mean you like him then?" Hinata said.

"I-I don't know!" Tenten huffed.

"Besides! The bottom line is he has a girlfriend! Why would he do something like that?" she demanded.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Well…you never know what could happen Tennie," Ino said sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>T-B-C<strong>

**Well I was gonna continue this but I decided to stop here because I feel like im late on this even though its only been like a week and a half :/, anyways hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out soon see yeah!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Future Me:<span> Hello again future readers. Like I think I said before I'm going to continue to leave my old end messages up just for the hell of it. Thanks, tune in again!**


	8. ep7: Konoha At Christmas Time

**COMPLETELY REWRITTEN: 1/30/14**

**TADA! Chapter 7, i'm actually really proud of this chapter, I liked writing it and I really hoep you enjoy reading it, well see you at the end! :3**

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or SHINee (I know…life sucks -_-)**

**Future me:  Hello there.**

* * *

><p>"Morning! Hey! Good morning girls!"<p>

all fives girls turned around and stopped on the school's front porch steps, while other students pass by to get in the school and out of the cold.

Naruto rushed up to them, smiling.

"Thanks again for yesterday girls! I don't know what I would have done without you!"

The guys looked at each other in confusion.

He could have easily thought of something had he given it thought.

"No problem! It looks like you guys needed our help anyway," Ino winked.

The girls laughed together as Naruto smiled shyly while the guys narrowed their eyes at them.

Naruto shrugged and looked to Hinata instead.

"Hey Hinata! You want me to walk you to class?" he asked sweetly.

She blushed and turned away, "T-that's alright Naruto, you don't have to do that,"

"It's no trouble at all!" he beamed. Before she could respond he took her hand and rushed inside.

The boys looked at each other in confusion again.

Normally in the past any girl he dated would have had to ask him to do something along those lines. He and Hinata weren't even dating.

"Guess that's our cue to get inside too," Sakura said. They began walking inside the building to get out of the winter cold.

"Tenten, wait..." Neji said abruptly, stopping her by taking her hand while everyone else walked to class, talking.

"Yeah...?" she asked slowly, not turning around to look at him.

"I want to talk to you about the party," he said as he let go of her hand.

"Yeah it was fun! I had a good time, thanks." she said tonelessly.

"You know what I mean," he said coldly.

She turned around and faced him, giving him a weak expression.

"Neji, I don't really wanna talk about it. If you want we can just forget it ever happened. That's what you want, isn't it...?" she asked.

"That's not what I was going to sa—"

"Morning baby," Ami cooed as she stepped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Excuse you," she said harshly towards Tenten. "Did you need something?"

"Or were the two of you actually talk—"

"No. It's cool, I was just leaving," she smiled bitterly. With nothing more, she turned and walked.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's been one date Ino-pig! Leave it alone!" Tenten heard the sound of Sakura's voice as she stepped into the classroom.<p>

"I'm just saying, you two have been talking an awful lot Hina, does this mean you're going out?"

Hinata burned as red as a tomato and looked down, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she said quietly as Tenten sat with them.

"Then why are you stuttering again?" Megami tilted her head to the side.

"I-I was n-not!" she protested. The girls giggled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked excitingly as he sat in front of them.

"hey Uzumaki, are you and Hinata gonna keep going out?" Tenten asked.

"T-Tenten!"

Naruto smiled, "That's up to Hinata," he looked over to her with hopeful eyes.

"I-It's only been one date..." she said quietly.

"Then that means I have to take you on another one!"

Her eyes widened, "You d-don't have to!" she said nervously waving her hands.

"No really! I want too! how about Fridays away game?" he asked, bouncing. "Or would you rather have dinner in Paris? Go on a boat ride in Italy? Maybe go shopping in Lond—"

"The football game is perfectly fine, thank you." she said smiling up at him.

He clapped his hands together, "great!" he said then stood up, "we can talk about it later!" he called, waving.

"I'll take that shopping spree!" Ino called, the girls laughed in turn.

"No wonder those five bitches are so clingy and crazy about them..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright guys! We've got two days until the game so if we really put some effort in today, we can relax a little bit tomorrow!" she yelled.<p>

The boys nodded and got up and headed to practice. Megami was the only one not in uniform. She sat in her fit dark orange jeans, yellow t-shirt and yellow and orange hat with her white coat on.

She sat down on the bench and watched them practice. Noticing, Sasuke walked up to her, partially in uniform.

"Why aren't you dressed? We have practice," he said coldly.

"I can't, Ino told me we _have_ to go Christmas shopping today, and you know I can't argue with her when it comes to shopping," she shrugged.

He smirked, "you do know tomorrow I'm going to work you extra hard then, right?" he asked.

Suddenly they heard a car horn from the left. She stood up and twisted around and saw Ino's car and the rest of the girls inside. Ino honked again and waved for her to hurry up.

She smiled and picked up her bag, "I figured that…anyway, that's my ride. Catch you later Uchiha," she said, waving as she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I want it! Gimmie gimmie gimmie!" Megami bounced, her face against the glass as she stared at a long line of sparkling teddy bears.<p>

"Megami, for the last time you have enough stuffed animals. Look for something else." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Megami pouted as she lifted herself up. The girls stood in Konoha's super mall, having been walking around for an hour, Christmas shopping.

Megami walked around with Sakura, while Tenten and Hinata walked around, and Ino went off on her own.

"What are we supposed to get the guys? Don't they basically have everything?" Sakura asked as they continued walking through the fully decorated mall while Christmas music and lights flashed.

Each girl had selected a boy to buy a present for. Ino to Shikamaru. Sakura to Gaara. Megami to Sasuke. Tenten to Neji. and Hinata to Naruto.

"Maybe Ino should get Shikamaru a pillow," Megami snickered.

"I'm serious you doofus," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Megami shrugged, "I don't know. What do you get rich kids?"

Sakura smiled to herself as both girls giggled.

"More rich kid stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"welcome Ame and Konoha high students to championship game of the football season! Everyone! Please enjoy yourself!" the announcers voice came.<p>

All girls, both Konoha and Ame high, sat in sweaters and small coats, while their uniforms had pantyhose to keep them warm.

"Oh hey! There's Megami!" Ino yelled then stood up as the girls sat with the four members of Omega. "HI MEGA—"

"Sit down Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled pushing her down, "no one's supposed to know she's a girl!" she whispered.

"Oh right, forgot," Ino said sitting up.

They looked down and saw Megami wave to them dumbly, they waved back and gave a thumbs up for good luck.

"let's go Sharks! Let's go!" the Ame cheerleaders danced in their gray and white uniforms.

"Come on Dragons take'em down!" the Konoha cheerleaders chanted in blue and white. Both teams with uniforms that did nothing to shield the winter cold.

"you call that cheerleading?" Ino scoffed, " you know damn well I could do better than that!" she said to Tenten and Sakura while Hinata and Naruto talked. "I can't wait to see what they have for half time," she said, disgusted.

* * *

><p>As Ino and Sakura were coming back from getting drinks at the snack bar, they noticed a few members of the Ame high cheer squad whispering and looking back and forth to them.<p>

They turned to them and glared at the familiar girl in front of them.

"Ino…Sakura, it's so nice to see you again," Meki said smugly.

"what do you want Meki?" sakura growled.

"And since when are _you_ a cheerleader?" Ino grimaced.

"well since Nami moved away_ someone_ had to take over the role of head cheerleader," she giggled bitterly.

"But it looks like you aren't a cheerleader Yamanaka. Aw, didn't make the cut?" she said pitifully. The two cheerleaders behind her giggled so Sakura glared at them, forcing them to stop.

"For your information _Meki_. I didn't even try out, it doesn't matter, Konoha high's squad is gonna take you down anyway," Ino growled.

Meki scoffed, "I'm so sure they will. With the looks of that squad that'll be a show. The only good thing about this school is that Omega goes here! Other than that it's chock full of losers." she said, her chin up as they all glanced to Konoha's squad.

"We'll be seeing you," she cooed as she

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let her get the better of _me_!" Ino growled, grinding her teeth.

When she saw one of Konoha's cheerleaders walking by she jogged over to her.

"Hey! What are you guys doing for half time?" she demanded to know.

The girl frowned and shrugged, "not much. Just a few lame chants. Karin and Ami were so busy fawning over Omega, they cancelled most of the practices, and the ones we did have they didn't do anything but argue and text on their phones. So, this is all we've got," she said.

Ino scoffed again, " That's awful! Do you think you can distract Karin and Ami for me? It'll help the squad," Ino said firmly.

"If it gets us a better routine, yeah," she said.

Ino nodded, "good, do you have any extra uniforms?"

* * *

><p>"hey Karin! Sasuke said he wants to talk to you! He says it's super important! I think he wants to get back together!" the girl whispered dramatically to Karin who was fixing her make-up.<p>

She gasped then smiled wildly, "ah! I knew he would come around!" she squealed, then began rushing to the boys locker room.

She smiled to herself as she took a few steps over to Ami who was texting.

"hey Ami, there's this guy at the front of the school. Says he wants to see you, he says he's from some modeling agency or something." the girl said to ami

"No way!" she squealed, rushing to the front of Ame high.

The girl turned and smiled evilly, then looked to Ino and Sakura who stepped out in Konoha high's uniform, which consisted of a blue and white long sleeved tight shirt that just barely reached their bellybutton, with a blue and white mini skirt and silver pom poms with blue at the end of each tip.

She gave them a thumbs up and Ino smiled.

"Let's take these bitches down."

* * *

><p>As Ame high performed, Ino spoke to the rest of the group.<p>

"Alright girls for this half time you're going to follow Sakura and I! Don't worry about not knowing the moves were about to do, you'll catch on! We're going to put Konoha high on the map," she said confidently. The girls nodded excitingly.

She turned to Sakura, "hey, you remember that routine my mom showed me that I used for Hollaback Girl in middle school?" she asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys know where Sakura and Ino are? They've been gone for a while," Tenten asked, looking at her watch.<p>

"Ino told me to tell you they were taking over half time," Hinata smiled, watching the field with Naruto.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "why am I not surprised..."

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped as Ame exited the field after finishing their routine. When the claps died the field lights dimmed, everyone looked around in confusion in the near darkness.<p>

Suddenly the marching band started to play and they heard singing. A light suddenly came on the middle of the field where Ino, in a Konoha cheerleading uniform stood singing. A second later another light came, revealing Sakura who began to sing.

As the chorus of Hollaback Girl played all the lights came back on, revealing the entire cheer squad and the band. The girls soon began to dance, and just moments later, the rest of the squad was following along in in sync as the song continued.

The crowd went wild as the girls finished the song with a standing pyramid, Ino proudly on top.

They came down and rushed to the girls locker room as the cheering continued.

"That was awesome!" the girls squealed.

"Thanks guys! You're lifesavers!" a girl said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"It's too bad cheer season is over for football! We could have used you guys in all our other games, we never really worked all Karin and Ami did was obsess over the boys, not that that's a bad thing, but they would brag about it too and never teach us a thing," one girl said.

"You guys are welcome! I was totally happy to help!" Ino said as she and Sakura changed.

"Later, " Sakura said as they walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami chuckled as she watched the girls rush back to Ame's locker room, cheering with the rest of the team.<p>

"Alright, we're back in guys!" she called.

"1-2-3 DRAGONS!" they chanted, running back into the field from where they stood by the boys locker room.

"—for the last time Karin I didn't ask you to come here so get out!" Sasuke yelled to Karin, pushing her out of the locker room.

She whimpered as tears began falling from her eyes, but rushed away before she could be seen.

"Harsh," Megami whistled.

"Just shut up and come on!" he demanded, grabbing her and pulling her along

* * *

><p>"15 seconds left in the game and Ame is taking the lead, Ame: 21, Konoha: 20 !"<p>

"We're gonna lose," Megami said.

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke growled. He stood for a moment and thought to himself as he looked to the team then to Ame's team.

"Princess, do you think you could handle those guys over there?" Sasuke asked, pointing to a few large members of Ame's team.

"Call me princess one more _fucking _time—"

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked.

Megami shrugged.

"You're gonna cover me. I'm leaving it to you, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

he glared at her.

"It's a pain in the ass, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"32, 64-" Sasuke's voice went.<p>

"Get ready to get trampled pretty boy" the larger boy in front of Megami said to her.

She smirked, saying nothing.

"hut hut hut!"

when it was called Megami immediately tackled the boy hard to the ground, then got up gracefully.

"What was that about being trampled _pretty boy_" she smirked as he struggled to get up.

She turned to her side to see Sasuke with the ball, heading towards the goal line. Close behind him were a few members of Ame high's football team.

Rushing forward, Megami tackled one after another to the ground.

"NOT TODAY!" she yelled, practically spearing another Ame football player to the ground.

"Is it me or did that guy just sound completely like a girl?" one of the boys from Ame asked another boy as they stood on the field and watched. The other nodded in agreement.

"Get the hell off you asshole!" the last member she tackled yelled as they both remained on the ground.

She looked up and watched with a smile as Sasuke reached the goal line flawlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone (from Konoha) cheered loudly.<p>

"EVERYONE! YOU'RE CHAMPIONSHIP WINNERS! KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL!" the announcer cheered.

The Konoha high football team cheered, chanting Konoha as they picked Sasuke up.

Megami happily jumped up and down as they set an annoyed Sasuke down moments later. He took off his helmet and smirked, she squealed excitingly.

"calm down prin—"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted,

By Megami kissing him.

Most, if not everyone gasped and looked at them in silence.

"Oh shit," Tenten sighed, shaking her head and looking down.

Megami quickly let go and turned to the crowd.

"Oh...oops..."

Quickly, she slipped off her helmet, letting her long red hair flow down.

Everyone gasped (again), then it was silent.

Suddenly, everyone started cheering again, she smiled as they chanted Konoha once more.

"that was Megami?" one of the cheerleaders from Ame gasped.

"and I actually thought he—she was cute!" the groaned.

"We lost to a chick?!" another member of Ame's football team demanded as Konoha continued to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So should we go celebrate or what?" Ino said cutely, skipped to the limo while the other nine followed closely behind.<p>

"I think we should get something to eat, I'm starving," Naruto said, holding his stomach.

The lot continued to speak as they entered the limo, discussing where to go.

Megami stopped abruntly when a finger tapped her shoulder.

She turned to look as Sasuke stared at her, smirking.

She groaned, "don't bring it up!"

"You kissed me."

"I said don't bring it up you douche! It was just in the heat of the moment, it never happened." she reassured, trailing into the limo.

"Hn..." he shook his head as he followed in behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"—And finally, Merry Christmas Japan! The streets are quiet on this festive day as families are home enjoying each other's company! Speaking of that, I should be getting home to my family. Once again, Merry Christmas Japan, I'm Hoshikai Futata—sighing out."<em> the new reporter said as credits started to roll, as did a slide show of stores in Christmas decorations.

The girls sighed as Sakura shut off the TV. a few days after the championship football game, Christmas rolled around, as well as Christmas break. Though the girls were a little disappointed that they wouldn't be spending Christmas with their family this year, they didn't mind that they would be together with the guys, which to them counted as a family.

The girls pushed aside the unwrapped packages of presents their parents had sent to them and stood up.

"Fabulous, my mom never seizes to amaze me," Ino cooed as her diamond earrings sparkled.

"Alright alright come on you guys, we'd better get going, the guys are waiting," Sakura said as she looked down to the also shiny pink gold watch her father had sent her.

The girls collected the presents for each other and for the guys as they headed out the door into the winter snow.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The loud sounds of the front door bell alerted the members of Omega who sat in their mansion, alone, waiting.<p>

All maids and servants had been sent home for the holiday. Even Itachi had gone to Sapporo with his and Sasuke's parents and his girlfriend.

"It's the girls!" Naruto yelled, jumping up to get the door. The boys followed behind as he rushed to the front entrance.

He flew open the door to see the girls standing, almost shaking in the winter cold, yet they had smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas!" they chanted together.

"Merry Christmas!" Naruto said sweetly.

He moved aside to let them in. The girls greeted each member as they kicked off their boots and hung their coats, standing in warm Christmassy attire.

"So what are you guys up too?" Tenten asked as they walked into the familiar large living room where the fire place was burning warm flames, the windows shown the falling snow outside, and the TV blared Christmas specials.

Before the boys could answer, the girls stopped in shock.

"Hey!" Megami yelled, pointing up.

They look up to the giant Christmas tree that nearly touched the already high ceiling.

"you're Christmas tree is naked," she said sadly.

"Seems like the maids never had a chance to decorate it." Gaara said.

"That's disgraceful!" Ino gasped. "How could you even fathom letting someone else decorate your tree! You're supposed to do it together! Like a family!"

The boys glanced at each other while the girls rolled their eyes together.

"You guys are impossible," Sakura sighed.

She walked back into the entrance hall and picked up two bags.

"We thought something like this might happen," Tenten said, crossing her arms.

"So, we came prepared." Hinata giggled.

The boys looked at them in confusion.

"Grab your coats and get the fuck out," Megami ordered.

"Wait, what?" Neji demanded.

"What are you talking about? You're kicking us out of our own mansion?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Yup." the girls said in unison.

The girls forcibly pushed them out in the front yard, went back inside, and threw them all their coats then slammed the door back.

"They seriously just kicked us out. What the hell." Neji said, aghast.

"What are they doing in there?" Naruto said over the sudden noise.

The boys slightly jumped at the sudden sound of Christmas music loudly going throughout the house.

"No idea." the four said together.

"How long are we supposed to be out here." Gaara said coldly as they slipped their coats on, though still cold as they stood in below zero weather. The boys shrugged in turn and struggled to keep warm.

Megami opened the door and she and Tenten came out humming jingle bells.

They put large fake wrapped presents outside then went back in. The boys sat down and watched them come in and out with lights, which they threw all over the mansion, wrapping around it, along with a blow up Santa and reindeer.

Every time they opened the door the boys could see Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walking around with decoration after decoration while dancing to cheesy Christmas music.

"Cold?" Tenten asked when she stepped out with more lights.

The boys nodded.

"Good." she smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally, after stepping out and putting a wreath on the door, Megami called to the boys.<p>

"You can come in now!"

"It's about fucking time," Neji said bitterly as the guys stood up and quickly began walking.

The moment they stepped in, the boys looked in awe and Naruto gawked at the mansion before them.

The entire place was decorated from top to bottom, the stairs had red and green tinsel on both handles. The chandelier also had tinsel wrapped around it, there were chibi wind up robot santas walking around saying "ho,ho,ho" and "merry Christmas" in a makeshift Santa voice. Along with Christmas hats hanging in a circle, twirling from the ceiling.

There were red ribbons in two rows along the walls, random colored Christmas stockings hung on each ribbon with candy and other goodies in them. On top of the stairs were lavender and chocolate aroma candles that were lit, Christmas lights hung at the top of the ceiling. There was a medium blow up snow globe in the corner along with fake snow and paper snowflakes all over the ground.

There were two long tables on each side of the entrance room with plates of chocolate chip cookies, Christmas cookies shaped like santa, reindeer, elves, presents, and trees. Milk and juice, chips, pop, sugar cookies, white and regular bite size chocolates, marshmallows and ect.

On each table there was a red and green double decker marble cake. There was a bowl with red, green, and white lollipops, also two bowls of hot ramen that had a white note in the front that said:

R_eserved for Megami and Naruto SO DON'T FUCKING TOUCH IT! _in Megami's sloppy hand writing.

And to top it off, there were three mistletoe's hanging from the ceiling down halfway to the ground.

The large tree from the living room was moved into the entrance room next to the stairs and was fully decorated with colored ornaments, tinsel, candy canes, Christmas balls, beads, with colorful presents under it with a red Christmas skirt.

The only thing missing was the star, which Sakura held in her hands while the girls stared up at their work. Hinata turned off the lights and all the lights inside came on and the hats started twirling in a circle.

"Impressive ladies," Neji said as the boys began walking around.

"Sweet! Look at all those goodies!" Naruto said, rushing over to the right table.

"How…did you do all this." Sasuke asked.

the girls shrugged as they slipped on Christmas hats.

"Same way we did it for Halloween," Tenten smiled

"Let's open presents now!" Naruto said from the table where his mouth was stuffed with cookies.

Hinata shook her head, "We're not finished yet. You boys stay put, we're going to go work on dinner."

Naruto frowned as the girls giggled. They rushed to one of the kitchens as the boys sat down by the tree, watching them go then listening to the commotion.

"Anyone else getting this weird...wife type feeling." Neji mumbled as they listened to frying and shouting.

The boys said nothing but continued to listen to them, taking an occasional cookie as music continued to play.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dinner's ready," Hinata smield shyly as she stepped into the entrance room and bowed.<p>

when the boys stepped into the dinner room connected to the kitchen, they gawked again. At the glass table there was a plate of three cheese scalloped potatoes, pumpkin pie, cornbread, sliced pork and ham, cheese cake, baby back ribs, hot rolls, spaghetti, shrimp, fried fish, fruit salad, roast beef, custard, tortillas, rice balls, gourmet sushi, deviled eggs, potato salad, chocolate cake, ten cups of chocolate mousse, mint-chocolate ice cream, lemon tart, apple pie and a big turkey in the middle, along with more hot ramen reserved for Megami and Naruto.

"You girls are really something else." Shikamaru sighed.

"No one—at least no girl—has ever done anything like this for us!" Naruto beamed.

"Well, maybe you've been hanging around the wrong girls," Sakura giggled as the girls took their seats.

For a moment the boys simply stood and watched them.

Finally, Naruto rushed over and took a seat next to Hinata who smiled up at him.

The rest of the boys sat opposite each girl.

"Hey hey don't scarf everything down!" Sakura yelled to Naruto.

"Can someone please pass the rolls?" Hinata asked kindly.

"These ribs are awesome!" Megami beamed.

"how did you make this sushi so fast?" Neji asked.

"So many carbs but I'll cheat tonight," Ino said, holding her cheeks in delight.

"I've never eaten fish like this," Gaara said, chewing the fried fish.

"We made it home-style," Tenten explained.

"Are there anymore deviled eggs?" Sasuke called.

"All this pie is making me tired," Shikamaru sighed.

They all continued to talk and eat, playing with their food and making conversation as if they'd been friends for years and this wasn't their first Christmas together.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay did we get everything?" Sakura asked after going through the wrapping paper.<p>

Everyone nodded as they held their presents.

"It wasn't easy finding gifts for you guys, we had to really think of the stuff you didn't already have," Tenten laughed as they sat around the large tree, having opened all their presents after dinner.

"But of course we have Ino so it all turned out pretty well!" Hinata giggled. Ino smiled smugly.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie or something! It's getting cold in here!" Ino shivered in her red tight Christmas sweater as she stood.

The nine nodded, deciding to head to the living room

* * *

><p>The girls laughed as the ten of them sat around, on their second cheesy Christmas movie. With the fire as their only light, the ten sat together warm and comfortable as they watched the flat screen.<p>

Tenten sat with Ino with a blanket wrapped around the both of them on one of the large couches. Naruto sat with a blanket wrapped around both him and Hinata, though she had resisted, he convinced her and they simply sat together while she avoided getting close to him.

Sakura, Gaara, and Shikamaru sat on the carpeted floor while Megami, Neji, and Sasuke lay on another couch.

"Hey." Sasuke said suddenly, sitting next to Megami who scarfed down cake.

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" he whispered.

She shrugged, "Sure," she said. they both stood up and he motioned for her to follow him upstairs, escaping without anyone else noticing them go upstairs.

"Hey! We never put up the star!" Ino said suddenly.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said abruptly, "come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~ <strong>

* * *

><p>Megami watched patiently as Sasuke undid the locks of his room door. When all were done he stepped inside.<p>

She walked over and sat down on his bed, bouncing a bit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

He nodded and reached into his pocket.

She gasped a bit when he pulled out a silver necklace with the Uchiha crest dangling in the middle in silver.

"For me?"

He nodded slowly.

"Wow…I don't know what to say." she said.

He smirked, "you don't have to say much, Itachi said I should give it to you, like it belongs to you or something."

She smiled as he handed it to her.

She stood up and turned around.

"Do you mind?" she asked. He shook his head and went around her. She took off her sweater then she held her hair up. He put the necklace on and clasped it on her, his hands slid down as her hair dropped.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." she smiled as she turned around and touched it.

He nodded as he turned around and began heading for the door, but stopped at the buttons on the wall.

"I wanna show you something." he said suddenly.

"Okay..." she said as she watched him press the white button on the wall.

Immediately, the square section in the ceiling opened up and a thin ladder began to slide down in front of her.

She hesitated for a moment, but touched the ladder and slowly walked began walking up. She stuck her head into the small open where she simply saw what looked like an attic. It was dark, when she fully stepped in she felt around for a light.

"There's no light up there, if you're looking for one." Sasuke's voice came from the bottom, waiting for her to step in so he could climb up.

She frowned and looked to the short drapes covering the also short window. When she fully climbed in she pulled them open, coughing at the dest that escaped them. The nighttime light shined inside.

She looked around as Sasuke stepped up, but the only thing she saw was a box in the middle of the emptiness.

She followed him over to the box, where they both sat down across from each other, it in the middle.

"Go ahead, open it." he shrugged.

She glanced him in confusion as she opened the medium, slightly dusty cardboard box.

Sitting inside were a few papers, some photos, and a small blue photo album.

"Hm...?" she mumbled as she dug in and pulled out the photo album. Without asking permisiion she opened it to the first page.

It was a picture of a two or three year old looking Sasuke, holding up a beach ball although he was on grass. Next to him was a little girl that looked about the same age as him, although she had on a sun hat like the one from the photo in his room and a little white dress, they were both smiling.

she turned the page to a picture of three kids sitting down and holding hands. Sasuke looking the same age as the last picture with black shorts and a white shirt on, on the other side of him was Naruto looking the same age with a red t-shirt and white shorts, and in the middle was the girl again, this time she had on a long blue skirt with a white tank top and the same sun hat again.

under the picture it said in sloppy kid hand writing with a red crayon 'M_y Boys!'_

On the next side of the album was another picture where the background was a beach. It was a picture of the little girl in a white one piece swim suit with her usual sun hat, sitting on her knees. Next to her was Sasuke in blue swimming shorts, and Naruto on her other side in orange swim shorts, giving a thumbs up to the camera.

She turned the page, there was only one picture on this one, it was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke in little white tuxes and black ties. The girl in a long red sparkly red dress and white dress hat, and behind them was a younger Itachi in a white tuxedo, he had both his hands on each of Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders, and neither of them looked to happy.

"That was Naruto's uncle Jiraiya's wedding. He married Principal Tsunade that year."

"Who is this girl I keep seeing?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know. Some girl Naruto and I used to play with. My parents say it was a long time ago, and she's not important anymore."

"But sometimes I come up her and try to remember her. Not much luck though...whenever I do my head hurts, and I get frustrated...I can't remember anything up until I was five."

She stared at him sadly as she closed the book and moved the box a bit.

"I'm sorry...I...I kind of feel your pain..."

He scoffed, "how?"

She moved the box aside and leaned in, to his surprise she brought him into a hug. It took a few seconds but he finally hugged her back.

"I don't know how...I just do...I'm sorry..."

After a few moments they released halfway and stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sure she was special to you..." she whispered.

"I know she was..." he said, staring longingly.

They stared at each other for was seemed like eternity, before he finally leaned in. Without resisting she leaned in a bit as well, until their lips met together.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fun night, huh?"<p>

Gaara looked up from his book and gave a dull expression to the person before him as he read, alone in the living room.

Sakura stood smiling, her hands clasped behind her back as she smiled down to him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I thought you were helping the girls put the star up." he questioned, noticing that the guys had gone off to watch the fiasco that had become setting the star on top of the ginormous tree.

She shrugged, "they've got it handled. They're making a big deal out of it so I thought I could use some peace and quiet."

"I know what you mean." he said coldly.

She giggled as she helped herself to the spot next to him on the couch by the fire. He moved a bit so they were both comfortable and she was cozy.

"Are you cold?" he asked, glancing up from his book.

"I'm fine, the fires warm." she said softly as she leaned her head into his book.

He nodded as she shifted so she was a bit closer, almost snuggling up against him.

"You wanna know a secret?" she whispered moments later.

He looked at her. Wether she knew or not this was his indication to continue, she did.

"I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Why's that."

"I'm an only child. So normally it's just me, my dad, and my stepmom."

He chose not to elaborate on the stepmom piece.

"It's usually where we just open up presents then we're ignoring each other for the rest of the day. I never do anything fun like we've done today. and I've never just relaxed by the fire with anyone like this either..."

"Christmas has never been too welcoming in my home either..."

"Well I guess this is a first for the both of us then," she smiled up at him, her eyes glistening.

He looked down at her, only catching her eyes for a moment before she looked back down.

"You're a sweet guy, Gaara."

"You think I'm _sweet_?"

She giggled, "Maybe I'm the only person who thinks like that. But you've been nice to me since the first day we spoke."

"I tolerate you."

"Call it what you want!"

"You're easy to talk too. Unlike most girls. I actually like _you_."

She sat up and faced him, though his eyes remained trained on the book below him.

"I don't remember the last time I've ever had a decent conversation with a _girl_. At least one that didn't involve tongues or a bed."

He said it so casually, she shivered in turn.

He sighed and closed his book slowly as she continued to stare at him while the fire crackled in front of them.

He towered over her her by a good six inches, but sitting down, they almost came face to face.

Her breathing hitched as he began leaning in, his expression still dull as she remained stone in place.

"Tell me I can kiss you..." he whispered, their lips just barely a centimeter apart as his eyes bore into her.

"...You can kiss me..." she whispered a moment later.

Their eyes fell closed just as their lips touched.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>After sneaking off from the entrance room where Ino stressed herself to get the star on the top, Tenten stepped into the kitchen where the leftover dinner had been put.<p>

She smiled to herself as grabbed a plate, helping herself to leftover turkey and pumpkin pie.

She stood bent over on the granite kitchen island as she slowly ate, lost in her own thoughts while looking around the kitchen.

"How are you still hungry after all that?"

she rolled her eyes and stood up straight, with her fork in her mouth she turned around and glared at who leaned on the doorless kitchen walk in.

"Oh don't get up, I much prefer the view of your ass." he smirked.

She pulled the fork out her mouth and glared furiously.

"I'll eat whenever and whatever I damn well please you prick. And what did I say about you keeping your eyes to yourself?"

"You've never said anything about it," he chuckled, his hands in his pockets as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Well, now I am. What do you want Neji?" she sighed as she leaned back and poked her food with the fork while he stepped around and stood next to her, his hands leaning on the kitchen island.

He broke off a piece of her pumpkin pie and popped it into his mouth, "nothing."

She frowned, "Hey! Get your own!"

"Aw come on buns, learn to share," he smirked.

"I don't share with condescending assholes," she said, her chin up confidently.

"Oh give me a break, you couldn't spell condescending." he said arrogantly.

Her cheeks flushed as she turned away. "Shut up! And stop calling me names! Call me Tenten."

"What's wrong with calling you buns? Or sweetheart?" he half smiled. "Or honey, or baby, or—"

"Because I'm not your FUCKING girlfriend!" she yelled, slamming her fork back.

He stared at her as she sighed and stood up straight, only to lean back onto the table.

"Please just stop. It's weird. You're going out with Ami, and every time you say things like that it's just..." she stopped, at a loss for words.

She took a deep breath then let it out, turning to face him as he stared at her seriously.

"Why did you kiss me?" she demanded. "You wanted to talk to me about it earlier, so let's talk."

He turned from her, glaring at nothing.

"You don't have a reason I'm guessing?"

"I do have my reasons."

"Then say them damn it!" she said angrily.

Before she could blink, he'd turned back with her cheeks in his hands and his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys <em>own<em> a ladder?" Ino whined as she jumped for the tip of the three once again.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"the servants and workers usually handle stuff like that. We don't know where they keep it!" Naruto explained.

Ino groaned as Hinata stood next to her, the star in her hand.

"Well I'm sure you're aware of tool places. Why don't you go look for them?" She questioned.

Naruto shrugged, "I think I know a couple storage rooms near the back of the mansion."

"Well, why are you still standing here?" Ino huffed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "yes ma'am! Hinata! You wanna come with me?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"Sure," she smiled softly as he look her hand, rushing her down one of the many hallways.

Ino crossed her arms and turned to Shikamaru who stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at her boredly.

"Well, aren't you going to go look too?"

"I don't search for things. I have people for that."

She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, she looked at him as he stared up to the tree dully.

"Fine, then make yourself useful and give me a boost." she smiled wickedly.

He looked back to her with a brow raised in confusion and annoyance.

"Excuse me?"

"I wanna try something lazy boy! So bend down!"

"You must be out of your god damn mind if you think I'm—"

He grunted when she flipped over, bending him down a bit and hopping onto him. he struggled to keep balance as they swayed, while she sat with her legs almost around his neck, her frontal area pressed up against his neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he demanded as they wobbled.

"Hold still Nara! I think I can get it!" she whimpered as he struggled to reach for the still a little bit a ways tip.

He burned red as her female area pressed against his neck.

"You...need to get off..." he mumbled, not noticing the stray bell in front of him.

"I can get it! Then I will! Just calm d—AH!" her shriek came as he slipped on said bell, toppling them over.

The star flew to the other side of the entrance room as Ino grunted, lifting herself up on the object that cushioned her fall.

"You see what I mean...? You cause nothing but trouble."

She narrowed her as as she sat on Shikamaru missionary style, still bending halfway.

"You're one to talk Mr. I-can't-keep-balance!"

He sighed as he began to sit up. She squeaked while still sitting on him.

He tiredly looked at her while she blinked in surprise, her legs slightly wrapped around his waist as his hands rested on his sides.

She blushed and looked down as he stared down to her.

"Sorry..." she whispered.

"It's fine." he sighed. "But unless you've made yourself comfortable, I would insist on getting up."

"Well..." she mumbled sing-songily, looking back up too him.

"I'm a little comfortable..."

His eyes widened a bit as he looked at her in confusion, her blue eyes looking down to him as she trailed her hand up his chest, he clenched.

She smiled sweetly as she stood up and stepped off of him. He rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting his pants off.

"You're some piece of work," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you," she cooed, swaying her hips as they stood together by the tree.

* * *

><p>He trailed his tongue down her neck after finally releasing from her lips. She shivered a bit when he began kissing and biting her neck, running his hand down until his hand was slightly up her shirt.<p>

She threw her head back when when he trailed his tongue down neck and on her cleavage as he pulled her shirt up.

Neither knew how long they'd been like this, still up in the attic, their lips locking, the heat between them, staggering.

"Sasuke..." she moaned as he trailed his tongue back up and kissed her once again.

She grunted when her shirt went up further.

"Stop..." she said in between kisses.

He acted as if he did not hear, pulling it until her bra was visible.

"No...Sasuke..." she whispered, barely audible.

Instead though, his hand trailed down further to the button of her jeans, when they were undone, a flicker went through her mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've been waiting a long time to do this. Now. I can finally get what I—<em>

* * *

><p>"I said STOP!" she yelled, pushing him off, to his shock.<p>

Breathing heavily, she held her chest and wrinkled shirt as he noticed her eyes glistening into the moonlight and the fear spread across her face.

She whimpered as a few tears began to fall.

"Me—!"

Quickly, she picked herself up and headed down the ladder.

"Megami! Wait!

* * *

><p>Sakura moaned a bit into the kiss as the fire crackled more beside them.<p>

With her legs wrapped around his waist, she slightly grinded against him while his hands lay on her hips and her hands on his chest, pulling at his shirt.

"Ah...Gaara..." she said, biting her lip as she leaned back a bit when bit her neck.

Still kissing her neck, he slipped off his jacket as if the heat was becoming unbearable. She held his cheeks as she turned back and kissed again, while his hands then rested on her neck.

"Gaara...I..." she whispered, slowly letting go as he chastely kissed her lips.

"What's the matter...?" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again, only for her to lean back.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, watching her bite her lip as her eyes glistened in the fire.

"I...I can't do this..." she murmured.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly, unwrapping her legs and standing up as she backed away.

"What is it?" he said in confusion.

She shook her head furiously, without a word she turned around and fled.

"Sakura?!"

* * *

><p>Neji stood in a stand still, his head to the side as the mark of her hand burned his cheek. Though it did not fairly hurt, he could feel the stinging and the hatred behind it.<p>

Tenten still held her hand up as a few tears came down her eyes.

"What kind of a man are you...?" she whispered, disgusted as she eyed him.

"What if I wasn't with Ami...?" he whispered bitterly.

She took a step back.

He trailed his cold eyes to her, then turned his head back to face her.

"What if I wasn't with her. How would you feel about me then?"

she turned away from him, not allowing him to see her face as she turned around, running out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino and Shikamaru turned to the hallway mid-conversation as Hinata and Naruto stepped back in.<p>

Hinata giggled as Naruto twirled her again.

Ino smiled a bit as Shikamaru raised a brow.

"We couldn't find a ladder," Hinata giggled as they stepped up to them.

"We actually got a little lost to be honest and decided to head back," Naruto said sheepishly.

Ino groaned, "how do you get lost in your own—?"

"Megami wait! I said wait!"

The four turned to the stairs to find the source of the yelling.

There they saw Megami rushing down the steps as Sasuke rushed to catch up behind her.

"Sakura!" another voice called.

They directed their attention to the first living room, where Sakura stepped out, rubbing her eyes as she fast walked away from him.

Sasuke grabbed her hand as they stood at the bottom steps.

"If I did something wrong just tell me," he said, breathlessly.

"It's not...you..you didn't...I..." she said at a loss for words as she refused to look him.

She pulled her hand out his grip, without looking at him she rushed away.

"What happened. What did I do." Gaara demanded when Sakura stopped.

"I don't know..." she whispered.

"Then why did you run away? Clearly something—"

"Gaara..." she said, turning to her said with a sad smile.

"I just need some time...I can't...I can't..."

She turned away, fleeing.

The four turned as Tenten rushed out of the kitchen this time. Furious with burning tears, she rushed to where the girls had stepped off to the coat closet.

"Girls? What in the world is the matter?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"What happened with you g—"

"We're leaving." Tenten ordered. "It's time to go, grab you're coats, it's late. It's not even Christmas anymore anyway."

Without waiting for them, the girls slipped on their out attire and stepped out of the Omega mansion without looking back.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other while Naruto and Shikamaru looked to Sasuke who began walking back up the steps, his hands in his pockets and Gaara who turned back and stonily stepped back into the living room, along with Neji who stepped out of the kitchen with a dull expression on his face.

"What the hell just happened...?!" Ino demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>T-B-C<strong>

**HEEEY**, **i was going to continue the story further but decided not to, I felt like a this was a pretty good cliff hanger ending and stuff, when I read this over I felt all sad and stuff boo hoo hoo!...anyWHO next chapter will be up soon, till next time!**

**Stay awesum! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Future me:<span> Hi there, me again. Next edited chapter on it's way. Thank you.**


	9. ep8: To Be More

**REWRITTEN: 7/11/14**

**Song one: Shout out by SHINee**

**Song two: Juliette by SHINee**

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?!" Ino demanded as so tossed the door open, storming into the house as the girls trailed behind her.<p>

Hinata followed her while Sakura, Megami, and Tenten solemly stepped in together.

"What happened with you guys? We were having fun! It's just barely past midnight, why the sudden leave?! And what's up with you and the guys?" she demanded to go as all three girls trudged into the living room and collapsed onto various seats.

Ino and Hinata stepped in and stood by the door, Ino with her hands on her hips.

"...Don't wanna talk about it..." Tenten said, her voice muffled in the white couch cushion. "Matter of fact...there's really nothing _too_ talk about."

"The hell there is!"

"Girls, what happened back there? Obviously all three of you came from some sort of an issue. We need to know." Hinata said firmly.

The girls sat up and looked to each other, confusion going through the lot of them.

"What happened with you?" they said together.

Sakura sighed and sat up.

"When...uh...when I walked back to the living room after you guys were trying to get the star up...I sat with Gaara. We talked for a bit, you know, like the usual but...he...he kissed me...and I actually liked it."

Ino scoffed, "Hello! What's wrong with that?!"

"It felt right I mean..." Sakura mumbled, then groaned and held her hands in her face. "I just don't know..."

"Sasuke kissed me too..." Megami mumbled.

"Neji kissed me..." Tenten grumbled.

"Quick, call the police," Ino said sarcastically then rolled her eyes.

"Do I really have to remind you that he has a _girlfriend_?! This is the second time he's done something like this! I don't know what he's trying to pull!" she yelled angrily.

"I haven't kissed anyone like that since...since..." Megami bit.

"We know," Hinata said.

"Seems like you girls had a fun night. You're just not handling it the right way." Ino sighed, exhausted as she flopped onto the seat next to Tenten.

"You know this isn't going to go away. At some point you're going to have to confront them."

The girls glanced at each other. Each knowing the truth behind Ino's words.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Though winter remained, the sun shined brightly the next day, Sunday morning.<p>

The girls sat in the living room together, eating their morning breakfast as they commonly did on Sundays.

Hinata and Megami sat on the couch, Sakura and Tenten in green and blue bean bags, while Ino sat in a small loves-eat by the couch.

Suddenly the phone rang, inturrupting their morning cartoons.

"Ino." they all said without looking away from the television.

"Lazy bitches," she growled as she stood up. They smiled at each other as she headed for the kitchen house phone, sighing as she picked it up.

"You've got Ino. You have five seconds to say something interesting or I'm hanging up," she cooed.

"Hey Sasuke," she said moments later.

Megami twisted her head around from the TV towards the kitchen.

"One sec," she said, holding the phones speaker as she turned to the living room.

"Hey Mega! Sasuke said he wants to talk to you, he said it's really important!" she yelled.

Quickly, she stood up and began running up the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Ino yelled.

"Tell him I'm in the shower!" she yelled back.

Ino groaned and put the phone back to her ear, "Sorry she's in the shower right now so—"

_"I'm not an idiot. I know she's trying to avoid me,"_ he said coldly.

Ino sighed, "Sorry, maybe you could try calling back later, she might be okay to talk then," she said.

_"Whatever,"_ he said as he hung up.

Just as she hung up the phone and began walking back again, the phone rang. She groaned and stormed the few steps back.

"Hello?" she said bitter-sweetly.

"what's up Neji?" she sighed. Now Tenten turned her head around slightly. "Well yeah she's—"

She looked over and saw Tenten rushing up the steps. "I'm in the shower!" she yelled.

Ino rolled her eyes, "sorry Neji she's in the shower, so you can—"

_"I know she's trying to avoid me so you can drop it." _he said into the phone.

She sighed, "damn you guys are good..."

_"Whatever, tell her to call me when she's done being childish."_ he said then hung up.

"Damn, didn't these guys mothers ever teach them any manners?" she grumbled as she began walking back to the living room, just barely stepping in when the phone rang again.

"God dammit!" she yelled, rushing back and picking up the phone, "hell-o," she said bitter-sweetly.

"oh hi Gaara…" she sighed.

She rolled her eyes as she listened to Sakura squealing a bit as she rushed up the steps.

"Tell him-!"

"Yeah yeah shower _I know_!" she growled back. "Hey sorry she's in the—"

"S_he's avoiding me, isn't she?"_

Ino frowned and leaned on the wall, scratching her hair a bit, "what gave it away?"

_"It's fine. I'll call back later."_ he said dully, and without another word hung up the phone.

She fast walked to the living room before anyone else would call again, but before she made it in the phone went throughout the kitchen again.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, tightening her hair.

She rushed to the phone and picked it up fiercely.

"What?!"

_"Oh…sorry Ino, is this a bad time?"_ Naruto asked shyly.

Ino took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to yell. Let me guess, you want to talk to Hinata right?"

"_how did you know?"_ he asked, confused.

She turned her head and smiled, seeing Hinata listening in from the living room.

"Lucky guess." she said.

_"Do you mind if I do?"_

"Not a problem." she turned to her side and held the phone out to Hinata, smiling. Hinata nodded thankfully as she took the phone from her hands and put it to her ear.

"Hi Naruto-kun." she smiled shyly.

"F_unny, I thought you'd be in the shower." N_aruto said chuckling.

She frowned, "why's that?"

_"It's nothing. So, I was calling because I wanted to know if you wanted to uh...go out again, like another date?"_

She clutched the phone and blushed, "I-I would love too!"

_"Awesome! I'll pick you up at about eight. See you later Hinata-chan!"_

"Bye..." she murmured, hanging up the phone then turned back to Ino who leaned on the counter.

"Well, at least you have some normality in your 'relationship'."

"Are they gone?" Tenten asked as she, Megami, and Sakura crept back down from the steps.

Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Yeah yeah. I'm going to go take a shower. Make sure you let Shikamaru know if he calls." she winked.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls listened from the living room at the sound of heels clanking down the steps later in the night. Having spent the entire day at home cleaning and talking, the girls sat boredly in the living room.<p>

Most at least.

Megami whistled as Hinata stepped into the living room in tight black skinny jeans with knee high dark blue leather stiletto boots. she dawned a low cut light blue ruffle top with a white leather jacket and a royal blue ruffle clutch in her left hand. Her hair sat in a stylish messy bun along with hot red lipstick.

"How do I look?" she asked hopefully.

"Fabulous," Ino cooed as she filed her nails. "Naruto's going to adore you!"

The girls giggled as Hinata looked down and rocked back and forth on her heels. Just then, the door bell rang.

"I got it!" Tenten called as she hopped up and jogged to the door. Moments later she returned with a beaming Naruto who stood in a black long sleeved shirt with an orange shirt over it, along with dark blue jeans.

"Hey girls!"

"Hi Naruto," the three said in unison.

"Hi Hinata, you sure look pretty!" he said sweetly.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun,"

"You girls should give the guys I call, I think they really need to talk to you," Naruto half-smiled, turned back to the girls.

"That's what I keep telling them," Ino sang without looking away from her nails.

The girls looked at each other as Naruto took her hand,

"See you later!" he called as Hinata nodded to them, leading them out.

As the door closed shut Tenten slumped back onto the couch.

"What should we do now?"

The girls sighed and slumped into their seats boredly.

Suddenly, Megami sat up and smiled wickedly.

"I've got an idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, I see the enemy at seven o'clock."<p>

"That's twelve o'clock you twat."

Megami frowned, "fine...I see the enemy at twelve o'clock. At the slightest movement we move in..." Megami sat to Sakura as the two hid behind the couch.

When they noticed a hand sneak out from behind the kitchen sides the girls shot up.

"Fire!" she yelled.

"Take this!" Tenten and Ino rolled as they rolled into the living room, firing their various colored paint gun as Sakura and Megami did.

"I've been hit! I can't go on! Tell my children..." Megami coughed dramatically. "I love them..."

"Get up stupid you're not dying." Sakura yelled as she cartwheeled back behind the couch.

"Way to ruin the moment..." Megami grumbled as she crawled back behind the couch.

Ino and Tenten crept back into the kitchen, all four breathing heavily for a matter of seconds.

Finally, all four jumped back out again.

"Attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata hummed a bit as both she and Naruto stepped out of his medium orange Lexus is250.<p>

He followed her to the girls door, avoiding snow and shivering a bit in the winter cold.

Standing on the porch, Hinata smiled and turned around.

"Thank you again Naruto-kun, I had a great time. I really like spending time with you."

"Same here, Hinata." he smiled.

She looked down as they stood on the porch a bit awkwardly.

Finally, she let out a breath of cold air and lifted her head.

"Well, I'll be going inside the—"

Her words caught in her throat as lips met hers.

In the winter cold, they were warm and welcoming. Her cheeks steamed as she closed her eyes and leaned in further, clutching his jacket.

After some moments, they both pulled back and she looked down, her hands still clutching his jacket.

"I-I'm glad...I'm glad you did that..."

He let out a cold breath and laughed a bit as she lifted her head back up and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later Hinata-chan!" he beamed as he turned and stepped off the steps.

As coolly and casually as he tried to, he stumbled and tripped on the icy porch. He looked back at her sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as she giggled, the key in the door.

She watched him drive off as she opened the door and quickly stepped in to get out of the cold air.

she lightly touched her lips and burned red as she leaned on the door.

she stood for only a moment before she looked up to the house and gasped.

"Oh my—"

"What the hell are you talking about we totally won!"

"Are you kidding?! We whooped your ass blondie!" Megami and Ino shot back and forth as the girls stood in the living room over the paint covered house.

"Eh em."

The girls shot there heads to a Hinata who stood by the living room entrance, her arms crossed as she looked at her sternly.

"Hey Hina!" Ino called. "How was your—"

She sighed and said nothing as she motioned to the cleaning supplies next to her.

The girls blinked a couple times and looked around the house, them to themselves, smeared in paint.

"Oops...now how did that happen...?" Sakura mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls threw the cleaning supplies on the floor and collapsed on the couch after two hours of clearing the house of the paint gun mess. Hinata, though she had helped, sat down calmly with them and giggled.<p>

"If I had known we would have this mess to clean up I wouldn't have played that damn game," Ino said bitterly.

"So Hina, how did your date go?" Sakura smiled.

Hinata squeaked a bit and shot her head down. The girls watched her in confusion.

"It was...very nice... and…and after he brought me home…he…kissed…me." she said, holding her cheeks.

The girls instantly sat up.

"No way!" Tenten gasped.

Hinata happily nodded, "I think we're going steady now!"

"Hinata my love, no one says going steady anymore!" Megami said matter-factly.

"Who cares! Our little Hina has a boyfriend!" Ino squealed. Suddenly her expression turned to a smirk as she faced the other three girls.

Tenten and Sakura raised a brow as Megami stared dumbly.

"So when are you guys gonna talk to them?" she asked, you can't avoid them forever.

"we were actually thinking about seeing them when the concert was over." Sakura explained.

"I just hope they don't come to us first." Tenten grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey!"<em> the girls voices spoke through the voice-mail.

_"You've reached, Ino—!"_

_"Sakura—"_

_"H-Hinata—"_

_"Tenten—!"_

_"Megami BITCH!"_

_"You dumbass! Don't say stuff like that! Who knows who's calling!" _Sakura yelled.

_"What? Why shouldn't I! it could be the mafia!"_ Megami argued.

_"Why would the fucking mafia be after you?"_ Tenten said.

_"I know some things..."_

_"You're such an idiot I swear." _Ino sighed.

_"Girls, we're still recording."_ Hinata's voice came.

The line stood in silence for a few moments.

_"Whatever let's just leave it like that."_ Tenten said, then finally the voice-mail beeped to allow messaging.

"Shouldn't expect any different from them." Shikamaru sighed as he ended the call, whereas the boys were in the living room by one of the house phones.

"Still no word from the girls?" Naruto asked as he stepped in after just stepping inside. Neji nodded irritably.

"They're being impossibly difficult."

"Why don't you just talk to them at the concert? Maybe they'll ease up by then. Plus you'll have an opportunity to get them alone through the commotion afterwards." he said happily as he turned to walk upstairs.

"Since when do you have good ideas?" Shikamaru raisied a brow as all four boys turned to him.

"Why?" he smirked.

"Because I kissed Hinata BITCHES!" he yelled, rushing upstairs, leaving the boys in shock and confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls, among many, stood in the front row of the brightly lit glass stage. Surrounding them were thousands of fans that cheered in the darkness and chanted the name of their favorite band as well as waving posters and glow lights.<p>

OMEGA.

The girls (who had never before been to an Omega concert) were excited and surprised to see just how famous the boys were, and it still was just a peek inside their world.

"When did they say the concert was starting?" Sakura asked, looking at her watch as the waited along with 300,000 other unruly fans.

"Eight p.m. It's 7:59 right now." Hinata said explained.

"So I guess it's any minute n—" Tenten was suddenly cut off as the lights cut of a select amount of the crowd screamed.

As a dim light opened on stage, smoke began to cover the stage. As it did a deep beat pounded like a heartbeat and slow, sensual music played, Fans waited in anticipation, the arena stalk silent.

Suddenly a large explosion came on the stage, and Naruto burst through the middle of the stage from underground in silver and black clothing, black eye liner and a bright smile.

The cheers grew louder, just as Shikamaru came up and shrugged lazily.

On the left side of the T, Gaara came up and held his head high to the audience.

Sasuke followed with a backflip, then finally Neji rose slowly from under the glass.

Screams engulfed the arena as the music began.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sasuke]<strong> A-yo….we're back

**[Shikamaru]** Uh uh, uh uh

**[Sasuke/shikamaru]** Let's shake it up

**[All]** Even if you can't hear me, I won't give up  
>What have I felt up to now, I won't give up<br>Even if you can't see me now, I won't give up  
>No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up<p>

Even if I can't hear you, I won't give up  
>What have I felt up to now, I won't give up<br>Even if you can never see me, I won't give up  
>No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up<p>

**[Shikamaru]** I found out about new music, what do you want  
>Saying it's a trend is pretty obvious deja vu<br>I'm addicted to your impressive outward appearance, oh  
>You can't imagine my agony<p>

**[Sasuke]** It's really the end, while I felt moved  
>The moment I felt a huge shock<br>Where have you already gone to  
>My music has gone through<br>My pain, my huge torment  
>If I can't sing, I'm nothing, uh<p>

**[All]** Even if you can't hear me, I won't give up  
>What have I felt up to now, I won't give up<br>Even if you can't see me now, I won't give up  
>No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up<p>

Even if I can't hear you, I won't give up  
>What have I felt up to now, I won't give up<br>Even if you can never see me, I won't give up  
>No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up<p>

**[Sasuke]** I lack an identity, I don't have any thoughts  
>You're mostly vague rebukes and irresponsible attitude<br>People that mindlessly treat themselves  
>To so many duplicates are a problem, why<p>

**[Gaara]** Yeah, I slip like this again  
>I don't know anything, I'm dumbfounded<br>[naruto] I see you quietly stealing  
>[Man, what's wrong, man?<br>You think I wouldn't notice?

**[All]** Even if you can't hear me, I won't give up  
>What have I felt up to now, I won't give up<br>Even if you can't see me now, I won't give up  
>No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up<p>

Even if I can't hear you, I won't give up  
>What have I felt up to now, I won't give up<br>Even if you can never see me, I won't give up  
>No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up<p>

**[Shikamaru]** There's one reason why I do music ([**Neji]** One)

**[Sasuke] i** know the pain I've endured (**[Naruto]** You know)

**[Gaara]** I'm not entirely lit up by the spotlight ([**Neji]** You wouldn't know)

**[Shikamaru]** One click, finished

**[Sasuke]** Done

**[Neji]** Sorry, my unchanging passion is  
>The melody made by lyrics that endlessly shreds white paper<p>

**[Gaara]** Music that you'll remember deep within your heart  
>That's the only thing you want, what's left is like (neji: My value)<p>

**[Naruto]** I pull it off so easily, you don't know  
>The meaning of my tears, never, never, never (sasuke:nah!)<p>

**[All]** Even if you can't hear me, I won't give up  
>What have I felt up to now, I won't give up<br>Even if you can't see me now, I won't give up  
>No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up<p>

Even if I can't hear you, I won't give up  
>What have I felt up to now, I won't give up<br>Even if you can never see me, I won't give up  
>No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up<p>

**[Shikamaru/Sasuke]** Even if you can't hear me, I won't give up  
>What have I felt up to now, I won't give up<br>Even if you can't see me now, I won't give up  
>No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up<p>

* * *

><p>Cheers exploded as a blast of smoke arose behind the boys. The girls finally began to understand why they were so popular. Their music was actually pretty good.<p>

The girls cheered as the lights dimmed, "that was actually pretty good" Tenten shrugged. "For them."

The girls cheered nonetheless as the lights dimmed and the music continued.

For the next two and a half hours the concert went on and the girls, like many fans, danced and listened to Omega do what they did best.

When the boys completed their song 'Graze' the lights dimmed once again for a break. The girls talked among themselves as they waited with the rest of the fans but were suddenly interrupted as two men in a black suits and dark sunglasses stepped up to them through the crowd of cheering fans.

The girls looked up to the men with black bluetooths in confusion.

"Are you Tenten, Sakura, Megami, Hinata, and ino" the man reading off a clipboard said

"Who wants to know?" Megami challenged.

the men looked at each other and nodded agreement.

"It's them. Ladies you're coming with us."

"Huh?!" Sakura demanded.

"Hey get your hands off me! I know my rights!" Ino yelled as the girls were hauled off over the noise of the crowd.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can someone tell us WHY we're doing this?!" Tenten snarled as they changed in the dressing room.<p>

Sakura, Ino and Hinata put on black mid-thigh skirts, while Tenten and Megami slipped on black short shorts.

All girls slipped into white various ruffled shirts and black Mary Jane's.

the girls shrugged.

"How are we supposed to know?" Sakura sighed. "All Kabuto said was that it was crucial for us to wear this stuff and that it'll help."

"Help what?!" Tenten said. "They're not thinking of making us-"

She silenced as a sound girl peeked into their change room.

"Are you ladies ready?"

"Ready for what exactly?" Hinata asked politely.

"The bosses ordered that I keep quiet. Please follow me

They nodded and followed her, and when I ask could you please close your eyes."

The girls eyed her suspiciously but slowly nodded after a moment of hesitation.

She smiled as she stepped out and waited for the girls to follow her.

They looked around as the sound girl led them in their unfamiliar clothing. After a few moments of stalking through backstage they could finally hear the cheers

"I hear the crowd!" Ino said aloud. "It sounds like we're getting closer!"

"Stop!" the sound girl suddenly said moments later, the girls siezed in place as the sound of fans boomed louder.

"You may open your eyes now."

The girls did as told and gasped when they realized where they were.

All five stood on the dark stage where no one could see them, but they could see the fans. They looked down and saw that they stood on a flowery decorated balcony that touched the stage. in front of the balcony sat a small white table where five red roses were placed neatly.

Megami banged her head against the rail, "I hope they're not doing what I think they are!"

"This looks cool! I always end up being the star don't I?" Ino beamed.

"Oh please, Ino-pig." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tenten sighed, "Let's just get this done."

Finally the stage lights came on and music started to play. As the lights came it revealed the boys who stood in a chnage of bright clothes, each with a mike in their hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Read bold)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Neji]<strong> The moonlight, as if it'll spill, is definitely dark

**[Gaara]** Including the almost exploding torchlight  
><strong>[Shikamaru]<strong> I need to learn how to shine like she does

**[Neji]** If I look at her, I'll be blinded

**[Naruto/Sasuke]** Please give me a chance  
>When you look at me with those eyes<br>I want to hold you in my arms  
><strong>[Neji]<strong> But to me, you're like a playful fox

**[All]** Juliette, I'll give you my soul  
>Juliette, please accept me<br>Juliette, sweetly, a little more sweeter  
>Whisper my serenade<p>

**[Sasuke]** Sweet addiction **(he walked up to Megami and handed her one of the roses, she nervously smiled and took it a he walked back to the boys.)**

burning temptation  
>Even though your lips are bitter poison<br>I'm Romeo, your knight in shining armor  
>Trapped in a glass jar, love is a red light<p>

**[Gaara]** You're already the center of the whole world, my focus  
><strong>[Shika]<strong> You play me all day, and even if you push me, pull me, and I fall down  
><strong>[Naruto]<strong> I follow your scent that embraces my body again  
><strong>[Neji]<strong> I can't stop, so take all of my heart and my breath

**[Naruto/Sasuke]** Please open your heart  
>Your gestures toward me pass by again<br>**[Neji]** My trembling heart seems like it'll explode any moment

**[All]** Juliette, I'll give you my soul  
>Juliette, please accept me<br>Juliette, sweetly, a little more sweeter  
>Whisper my serenade<p>

**[Naruto]** Even without any words, I already know everything** (Naruto stepped up and gives Hinata a rose, when she blushes and mouths a thank you, he smiled and he walks back.)**  
><strong>[Gaara]<strong> Your eyes said they want me badly **(Gaara walks up and gives Sakura a rose. she smiles sweetly as he walks back.)**

**[Shika]** I can't escape this habit of chasing after you **(Shikamaru walks up and lazily hands Ino a rose then walks back. she rolls her eyes, smiling.)**

**[Neji]** You spread like an irresistible poison **(Neji walks up and hands Tenten the final rose as well as kisses her hand. her eyes widen a bit as he smirks, backing up back to the boys.)**

Yeah, baby Juliette!

**[All]** Juliette, I'll give you my soul  
>Juliette, please accept me<br>Juliette, sweetly, a little more sweeter  
>Whisper my serenade<p>

**[All]** Juliette, I'll give you my soul  
>Juliette, please accept me<br>Juliette, sweetly, a little more sweeter  
>Whisper my serenade<p>

(**[Shika]** My love is passionate like the sun, only you, only you  
><strong>[Sasuke]<strong> Even if I'm born again, only one person will shine brightly in my heart

**[Neji]** My heart shines brightly

**[Naruto]** My heart shines brightly

**(The girls step down the balcony to help the boys finish off the dance.)**

** [All boys]**: Da Da Da Da Da Da Da (X3) love's serenade  
>Da Da Da Da Da Da Da (X3) love's serenade!<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>The lights cut as all ten of them walked backstage to the dressing room.<p>

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Tenten yelled furiously, hitting Naruto on the head.

"Hey why am I the only one getting hit!" he whined, holding his head.

"Because we're pretty sure this was all your idea." Sakura sighed as she sat down, arms crossed.

Naruto pouted as the ten listened to the chanting outside.

"We'd better get back out there." Shikamaru said boredly, pointing back to the stage.

The boys nodded, excluding Neji. They began to make their way out but stopped and turned back when they realized they were a member short.

"Come on Hyuga, we have a show to do." Sasuke said.

" Oh, I'm not going," he stretched and sat back in a chair by the stage.

They all stared at him.

"what's that supposed to mean?! Come on this isn't funny we gotta go!" Naruto ordered.

"I'm not going…until Tenten agrees to talk to me." he said pointing over blankly.

"Say what?!"

The boys groaned and shot their heads to Tenten. She frantically shook her head, turning her head for support from the girls only to find them giving her the same looks.

She stared at until she finally groaned, annoyed. "Fine! Whatever!"

The boys nodded.

"Make it quick you guys! We'll go and ask Kabuto if he can put on one of those short films we made for the world tour!" Naruto explained as the boys ran out.

"We'll give you guys your space," Hinata gave a small smile as she followed the rest of the girls out.

As the door closed Tenten came to realize that she had been left alone in a room with Neji. She nervously rubbed her arm and avoided eye contact, but she could feel his eyes on her.

After moments of silence she sighed.

"look Neji, I don't know what you want but you have to get back out there. You can't keep the guys waiting to talk to me, it's not fair. So just hurry up and say whatever it is you want to say-"

"I broke up with Ami. Just thought I'd let you know." he said plainly. he turned away from her as she stared wide-eyed at him.

"W-what?"

He stood up and walked up to her.

"W-why would you do that?" she sputtered, staring into his lavender eyes.

"Why? Why do you think?...so I could be with you..." he shrugged.

"What?! I don't understa-"

"Ten look, I can't stop thinking about you." he breathed. "Every time you talk, every time you walk, every time I look at you, it's like someones splashing a bucket of cold water in my face. It's a wake up call."

She shook a bit.

"I really want to make something work with you. I really like you."

Tenten stared into his eyes for a few moments before she scoffed and crossed her arms. he raised a brow in confusion.

"You know, I don't get you. You come off as the type of guy who wouldn't try for a girl. You'd rather take whatever's in a skirt then put an effort into dating. You know why I didn't like you? Because you're arrogant! Cocky! and you only think with your penis!" she spat.

He blinked a couple times as she took a deep breath and shifted her eyes, looking back to him.

"But...when we kissed...it showed me a side of you that's more than the playboy you come off to be...and it made me...want to know more...and have more...as least maybe...try." she mumbled.

"Really?"

"Really." she sighed.

"Good," he blew out a breath. "I haven't had to confess to a girl since I was fifteen."

She rolled her eyes, "how I pity you, now shut up and kiss me!"

He smirked and leaned in to her.

"Now that I can do..."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"alright everybody! Ten minutes until New Year's! Is everyone ready?!" Naruto yelled into the microphone. The large audience of Omega fans cheered loudly.<p>

"I can't hear you!" he yelled again. The screams grew even louder .

"I said I can't-" Sasuke grabbed the mike from his hand and pushed him aside.

"We'll be back to finish off the night in a few minutes." he announced calmly, his hand in Naruto's face as he struggled to get the mike back.

All five boys walked back to find the Ino and Hinata talking excitingly to Tenten.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, sitting next to Hinata.

She waved her hand, "oh, it's nothing."

"Just Tenten and Neji are dating!"

"Say what?" Naruto shot back in his seat.

"hey aren't you missing some people?" Shikamaru sighed.

"They went to go get our clothes...Hey...aren't you?" Ino raised a brow and smirked.

Shikamaru turned around, only to find Gaara and Sasuke absent.

"Hmm...no clue."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Megami walked down the backstage hall carrying all the girls clothing and talking about current events and clothing.<p>

"-So because I put my blue panties in with my whites, so now everything has either white stripes or blue stirpes." Megami sighed.

"You idiot, I've told you time and time again you're not supposed to put your colors in with your-"

Both girls stopped instantly when they noticed Sasuke leaning against the wall, just as they were about to pass.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura smiled.

He nodded to her and turned to Megami, "hey. Can we talk? I can't leave until we do."

She looked down and examined the clothes as he patiently waited. Sakura looked back and forth to them.

"Uh... sure..."

"Guess that's my cue to go!" Sakura laughed nervously, taking the clothes from Megami who continued to stare to the floor.

She rushed down the hall and glanced back to them as she turned a corner.

Sasuke and Megami sat down on the waiting chairs by an unused dressing room. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sasuke finally sighed and spoke.

"I'm sure you know I want to talk about what happened on Christmas-"

"I'm sorry about running out, it was because of some personal problems I didn't mean to throw them on you or burst out like that I'm really sorry." she said quickly, shutting her eyes.

He shook his head, "It's fine, but I want to talk about…what was happening before that."

She blushed and opened her eyes, looking down as she clenched her pants. "Before that...?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"What about it...?"

"Don't tell me you weren't feeling the same thing I was. Because I know you were. I don't understand why we shouldn't act on it. I also think we should talk about-"

"I just wanna be friends." she said quickly and shutting her eyes tight.

He stopped and turned his head to her slowly.

"_What_...?"

"I-I just wanna be friends…" she repeated then sighed. "Sasuke look, I think you're a really cool guy and I like getting to know you. You're less of a jerk than I thought you were...anyway, I do like you...but...I am in no position to be dating. I just...I'm just not ready...please understand...it's all me..."

she opened her eyes to find him looking to the ground, his hair dulled over his eyes.

"Friends...please? Trust me, it'll be a lot better then dating me."

He turned and stared into her eyes.

She stared back, silenced.

He smirked.

"Sure. Friends." he said.

She held her arms out and he pulled her into a hug, sighing into her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura hummed as she trailed back to the dressing room with the clothes. She forced herself to keep her mind off one figure, but at the moment, it was hard to to. It had been hard to do for a week.<p>

"I know it was just a kiss. Maybe even a little more than that…but, I actually felt something, I have _never_ felt with anyone."

She stopped in place. Though she did not turn around when Gaara stepped out of a random room that she had just passed.

"I know. Part of me...feels the same way." she said tonelessly.

She slightly turned to her side just as Gaara stepped further out and walked around to stand in front of her, his hands in his pockets.

"Well...what about the other part...?"

"Shouldn't you get back out to the show? I'm sure the guys are waiting." she shot him a smile as she tried to move past him. But, he stepped in front of her and held her shoulders.

Her emerald eyes clashed with his jade.

"I'm sure you know by now that this is something I don't normally do with girls. Don't walk away from me Sakura, I really want to talk. About...what happened..."

"Gaara…can you please…give me some time to…you know…sort out my feelings?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure how I feel yet and I don't want to give you a rushed answer because I don't want to walk into something without understanding it. Give me a little time. Please." she pleaded.

He searched her eyes for some sort of explanation or to find something or the sort.

When she simply smiled at him, he sighed.

"Alright. But I won't hold back for long."

She grinned but then suddenly gasped.

"We need to get back! You guys have like two minutes to finish the concert!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Ino crossed her arms and frowned as she and Hinata stood in front of Tenten, Megami, and Sakura while the boys stood on stage.<p>

"Neji and I are officially a thing," Tenten shrugged. "I don't know how long it's going to last but I'm hoping for a fun ride."

"I asked Gaara to give me sometime" Sakura smiled, "he seemed okay with it. I want to try something with him but I'm just not confident in it yet."

"And I told Sasuke I want to be just friends." Megami huffed. "I'm done with dating, you guys know that. At least until I get my head together."

"Just friends huh?" Ino raised a brow. She looked to all four of the girls and they looked back to her as she took a deep breath and let it out with a smile.

"Well! It's a new year. Who knows what we have in store!"

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody!" Naruto yelled to the crowd as the wide screen behind them counted down from ten.<p>

"Five, four, three, two, one-!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled as a large explosion and fireworks lit up behind the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>TB/C**

* * *

><p><strong>yeah yeah i know its half past 2011 xD, anyways hope you liked it and guess what, i already have the next chapter up! two chapters in one day, which i another reason i took longer, i couldnt; wait to right the next one <strong>

**see yeah there!**

**Future me (2014): There are a million reasons why you (me) should be stabbed in the neck.**


	10. ep9: Mountains of Unmei: part 1

**REWRITTEN 6/10/13**

**WOW 2 chapters in one day!, I really couldnt help writing the next one i was just two excited as i said in the last chapter, i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i LOVED writing it!**

**desclaimer: i do not own naruto, or SHINee :(**

**Future me: Let's sit here and pretend I'm not a total dork.**

* * *

><p>"Well, I hope you all had a fun vacation because I sure as hell did without all you good for nothing brats up my nose," Kakashi announced as he walked in, they all quieted down as he sat down.<br>"I also stumbled upon the Omega concert, nice job boys," he said smoothly.

The boys smirked and nodded, the girls rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, I was SO busy throwing the two weeks without teaching away I didn't get a chance to plan what were going to be doing for January," he continued.

"So, I decided since I have nothing for you guys to do and your seniors, I talked to the other senior teachers to let this class go on a two and a half week long field trip!" he announced.

Instantly the class lit up and cheered. Quickly many students began blurting random places they should spend the new vacation.

"Alright alright, SHUT UP!" he yelled.

The class quieted and stared as he leaned back onto the backboard.

"I'm going to pick were we're going," he explained

Most groaned, he in turn shook his head. Kakashi looked around to everyone, eyeing the students carefully until his eyes stopped on Shikamaru who used the desk as a pillow.

"SHIKAMARU!" he yelled.

He lightly groaned and tiredly began to lift his head. "What the hell do you want?" he said, annoyed.

"You will pick where we're going and report back to me tomorrow," he said sternly,

He raised a brow in confusion, "And you're talking about?"

"I don't have anything planned for the next two weeks, so we're going on a field trip for the time being, pay attention next time okay?"

"If I agree to this bullshit can I go back to sleep?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Sweet," he said, dropping his head back on the desk.

"Good, that's all" he said, waving them off.

Suddenly students began crowding around the Nara heir, trying to get their ideas to sink into him. He groaned and held his head as the nine others snickered at him.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"This isn't fair," Shikamaru groaned at lunch time.<p>

"What's up with him?" Tenten asked sitting down as Neji put his arm around her.

"He's upset because he has to pick the class trip and no one has left him alone since," Neji said.

"Why don't one of you switch with me? I mean you're good with stuff like this right?" he pleaded to the girls.

"What and have everyone on MY ass? In your dreams," Tenten laughed as the girls nodded in turn.

"Yeah, because that ass belongs to me," Neji mumbled.

She raised a brow to him, slightly glaring.

"I-I mean, you know, metaphorically speaking."

She smiled and kissed him, "Nice save."

Megami rolled her eyes, "oh gag me," she said disgusted.

"Don't be jealous," Neji smirked.

"You do realize now that you two are dating I have the free right to publically punch you in the face? Oh wait I could _already_ do that," she growled.

Shikamaru shook his head as he turned to everyone else, "Where do you guys think we should go? I mean it should be fair that I get other people's opinion, you know people who aren't throwing it in my face," he said.

"We could go to the hot springs!" Ino said excitingly.

Sakura shook her head, "There's not much to do there for two weeks."

"How about Disney world?" Naruto offered, bouncing.

The lot stared at him.

"I agree with you, Uzumaki but I don't think these _children_ like the idea," Megami huffed.

"We could take a trip to the Netherlands. Europe, North America? We've done it," Neji suggested.

"We can't exactly have everyone spread out across the country, it doesn't work that way," Gaara explained.

Shikamaru groaned and dropped his head, "Troublesome…" he grumbled.

"Why don't you look up places in the computer lab? Maybe that will help you with ideas," Hinata suggested.

He took a deep breath and lifted his head.

"Whatever…it's worth a shot."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take your time Nara, I was just leaving anyway," Asuma said as he finished packing.<p>

"Thank you Asuma-sensei," he said, walking to a computer.

He nodded and began to step out, "Just make sure you lock up after!" he called as he shut the door behind himself.

He quickly logged onto the computer and instantly Googled the best resorts in Japan.

He lazily scrolled through resort after resort but nothing set his interest.

It was too early to go to a beach.

A hotel would be too packed.

Hot springs were too…hot.

He tried to search for something that had all those things, and could set everyone's interest.

Suddenly, a video pop up popped on the screen as he had been taking a look at beach resorts. He sighed and decided to watch it. A woman's voice came about as snow and resort buildings opened up.

"_Welcome to Hokkaido, Japan in the winter. At winter time, this is a perfect place for vacation. The Hokkaido public resort: Shiroi Ame (white rain) is filled with much enjoyment and fun!"_

Pictures of the resort started to play in a slide show as he leaned back and watched.

_"A famous and award winning tourist attraction, Shiroi has skiing, snow-boarding, ice-skating, chairlifts, sledding, and snowmobiling and etcetera, along with other indoor activities,"_

"_When you arrive to Shiroi you will be greeted with a lovely lodge and or hotel filled with restaurants, indoor swimming, hot springs, spa's filled with the finest masseuses in Japan, along with bars, and for the teenager's: A club that supports sixteen years or older."_

"_Indoor tennis and volleyball are available and a special weight room as well. Those are only a few of the many things Shiroi has to offer here in Hokkaido."_

_Shiroi is the largest ski resort in the valley and is split into four different altitudes so there's plenty space for fun long term fun! We hope to see you soon!"_

* * *

><p>"A ski trip?" Kakashi asked as Shikamaru shut off the video.<p>

"Yeah, it has everything, and if we had gone to a beach or something we wouldn't be able to accommodate everyone's needs," he explained as he turned to the class.

"It has everything that everyone has asked me, all with winter expectations so everybody wins," he shrugged.

"Well, what do you guys think?" the white-haired teacher asked. Most of the students nodded in agreement and or made a notion.

He smiled under his mask to Shikamaru, "Alright, looks like we're going to Hokkaido!" he yelled.

The students cheered.

"Okay, now settle down. So here's the thing, we'll be spending the next two and a half, possibly three weeks there so you should all be packed and ready at the school by eight a.m. on Friday because it's going to be a long drive. If you're going to be taking another ride please inform me, also if you want to bring snacks or have any movie options—" he continued.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! This is gonna be so much fun I can't wait! Great idea Shikamaru!" Ino squealed as she hugged him tightly, to his annoyance. No sooner did she release, "Ugh! I've been aching for a spa day," she sighed, faking exhaustion as the ten treaded on out of the building behind other students at the day's end.<p>

"We should start packing as soon as we get home to save time," Hinata suggested, the girls nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we take the limo there?! Just the ten of us, beats being stuck on a cramped bus for four hours," Naruto suggested.

One by one the gang stopped walking to talk.

"You know, the Dobes got a point," Sasuke said.

"Thanks teme! You're not so bad yourself!" Naruto laughed, brotherly putting his arm around his shoulder to his irritation.

Sasuke glared at him as the girls thought about it.

"Cool with us," Sakura nodded to them as they stopped by their cars.

"Well, we'll see you guys later!" Sakura waved as she stepped in.

Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on the lips then waved goodbye as he walked to the limo.

Neji and Tenten on the other hand shared a rather long kiss until Megami and Sasuke pulled them away and dragged them to their waiting rides.

They shared eye contact for a split second then quickly looked away as they continued on home.

* * *

><p>"You know Teme, you and Gaara should use this opportunity to get to Megami and Sakura, I mean a ski trip is perfect! you could get all romantic and stuff," Naruto snickered.<p>

They both slightly glared at him, then Sasuke sighed "why would I do that? She said she just wants to stay friends."

"Sakura said she hasn't sorted out her feelings yet," Gaara said coldly.

"What about you Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, turning to him.

"What about what?" he asked in bored tone.

"You know…Ino?"

"what about her? I've got no interest in that chick," he said simply.

Naruto raised a confused brow but turned his attention to Neji when he spoke up to Gaara and Sasuke.

"You believe them?" Neji scoffed "I know Megami's hiding something and Sakura's way to easy to read. Those girls are weird but they've got flavor, we've never had trouble getting girls in the past, look at Tenten and I-" Neji said scooting in front of the both of them

He smirked, "I know you want be able to kiss the girls like _that, _So badly it's eating you up inside," he mumbled.

Both challenging boys glared at him, signaling to get out of their faces.

Neji held his hand's up in defense and backed up, "I'm just saying. Give it a shot, I'm sure you'll enjoy the outcomes."

* * *

><p><strong>~*Friday*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Remember everyone, we won't be going back for second stops so I hope you have everything you need," Kakashi said after finishing roll call, everyone nodded.<p>

"Good, so where are Naruto and Megami?" he asked again. Everyone looked around and shrugged, "well they better hurry up because we have too—"

Suddenly a longish bus quickly sped up next to the school bus. On the bus spelled OMEGA in large letters in each of the boy's signature colors, the O in blue, the M in orange, the E in red, the G in a light purple, and the A in green.

The bus was also black with flames at the bottoms and on the linings of the large wheels. On the other side of the bus, facing the street was the boys standing in all black with OMEGA'S WORLD in big letters, the name of their first world-wide concert, Sasuke in the middle with his arms crossed looking, Naruto on his left giving a thumbs up with a sweet smile, next to him with one hand crossed and the other doing a gun pointer while he smirked and one eye was winking was Neji, on Sasuke's right was Shikamaru turned slightly so the side ruffling his hair, and Gaara next to him with his hands in his pockets staring like a soldier.

Suddenly Megami popped out of a square opening in the ceiling similar to the type in limousines.

The horn honked as she yelled to the crowd. "Road trip BITCHES!"

"Megami! I thought you were getting the other limo!" Sakura yelled furiously.

"Yeah we were! But then Naruto remembered that the boys still had this tour bus from that super concert thing! so we decided it would be more fun to use this cause we can like stand up and stuff!" she yelled as Naruto opened the sliding door and waved from the driver's seat, four shiny black steps came down and from the inside the light red soft carpet became visible

"You see! This is what happens when you trust them with stuff, I told you not to let these idiots go get it!" Sakura yelled

"We resent that!" they both yelled back,

"Calm down forehead, it's actually a good idea" Ino shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Then what about that?" Sakura said coolly pointing to the three times larger bus.

They turned to look to find all the girls from their class drooling, touching and hovering over the bus.

"Oh Kakashi sensei! Can we take this one instead?" one girl desperately pleaded,

"That's not my call" he said, pointing his thumb to the boys.

"Sorry fan_sluts_, this one's reserved," Tenten cooed.

The girls turned around and glared at her, but then sadly backed away from the bus as they rest of them got on.

"Alright now that that's taken care of, the rest of you pick up your bags and onto the bus!" he demanded.

The actual driver got in as the school bus pulled out, he started to follow as the gang sat down.

There were posters of the boys all over, a fancy bathroom, a kitchen stocked with foods that Naruto and Megami had piled in, and five small bedrooms.

Naruto came in a black snow suit with orange, red, and yellow flames all around and the symbol of the Uzumaki clan on the back. Along with black boots and flaming gloves.

Megami came down and revealed to be in a sexy white fluffy hooded snow-suit with tiny silver snowflake's all over it, it perfectly wrapped around her curve's, along with white mitten's, white snow boot's with fluff at the top and ski goggles at the top of her head.

Sasuke stared as she passed by.

"You guys should probably get your gear on now so we can be ready when we get there," she nodded firmly.

They all nodded, the girls went ahead and changed.

After some time they returned in their snow suits. Tenten stood in a tight camouflage suit, with dark green boots that didn't have fluff's at the top. She wore black gloves and her jacket left unzipped showing a black WAR CHILD sweater.

Sakura had a pink suit with lighter pink hearts on it but without a hood, she wore a fluffy/lacey pink scarf around her neck with pink mitten's and snow boots with pink hearts.

Ino had a yellow with darker yellow polka dots but her hood but no fluffed hood, her boots had short heels on them and she wore yellow mittens as well.

Hinata had a dark purple and light purple plaid one with short purple boots, a padded hood with light purple mittens.

Sasuke wore a dark blue snow suit with dark blue gloves and matching boots. Neji in a light purple almost white suit that looked like it had car tire tracks all over in a darker purple with light purple mittens and matching boots. Shikamaru stood in a forest green and lighter green striped suit with striped green gloves and forest green boots. And Gaara in an all black suit with black gloves with small skulls and matching boots.

"So we have roughly three and a half hours on here, what do you guys wanna do?" Sakura asked, glancing at her watch.

"I know what I wanna do, I'M heading for the kitchen to make me a snack," Naruto said as said getting up.

"I'm a bit hungry too so I'll come as well, I could make something for everyone," Hinata said, following him.

"I wanna watch a movie!" Ino said, getting up, "how about you guys?" she asked, most nodded in agreement.

"I'm taking a nap," Shikamaru announced getting up and heading for his room, "wake me up when we get there," he said shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey guys!" Tenten yelled as she stared out the window.<p>

"What's up?" Naruto asked as the lot of them sat in front of one of the TV's.

"We're here!" she said excitingly, rushing to get her bags, "oh finally!" Ino said in exhaustion, putting down her magazine and going to get hers.

After a couple minutes they all stepped out of the bus with their things and were instantly faced with a cool breeze. They looked to the ski resort as the other seniors on the bus stepped out.

There were hills all over for sledding. Many people walked around in suits similar to theirs. Others were snow-boarding, skiing, or on lifts or doing other things that the resort presented.

There were five large connected lodge's and from behind a part of one of the hot springs could be seen.

In the middle of the lodges sat a large, tall hotel, where they would be doing all the indoor activities, where the restaurants sat, and where the club was located.

"This place looks amazing!" Sakura said twirling around.

Ino jumped up excitingly, "Oh! I can smell that cucumber facial now!"

"Okay everybody huddle up. Now I know you're all excited to get to the things you wanna do, but first I have to assign you to your rooms." Kakashi explained.

"Since the rooms here are large there will be five people assigned to each room, fitting perfectly since there are forty of you, so less work for me. So, four groups of girls and four groups of boys—"

"I hope we have the same room," Hinata whispered. "Don't worry! since Shikamaru picked the place where we could go he assigned the rooms too" Ino said proudly.

"—Room fifty-four: Karin, Suki, Ami, Kin, and Matsuri."

"Room seventy-seven: Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto."

"Finally, room eighty: Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Megami, and Sakura," he finished, handing them their room keys.

"Now go on and leave me alone for the next few weeks!" he ordered, shooing them off. The excited seniors rushed to get started.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Out of my way BITCHES!" Megami yelled, sledding past a few boys as she came down the long snow covered steep.<p>

"HELL YEAH!" she said as she finally slid down the bottom, brushing over the snow, then stopped.

She pulled up her goggles and put her hood down as she smiled up.

"Who's that chick?" one boy said from the top, staring hotly at her, "I don't know, but she's quite the cutie," another snickered.

"How was that, Uchiha?!" she yelled up to Sasuke who pushed the said boys out of his way after hearing everything they had said. Their eyes widened as they recognized him.

"Good job, princess but you need to work on your curves!" he yelled down to her, his hands on his knees as she took the short cut back up the mountain.

"I think her _curves_ are perfectly fine," one boy whispered. Sasuke sent a death glare his way and the boy gulped.

"Oh fuck you! You just can't admit that that slide was awesome!" she laughed, nudging him.

He smirked, "come on, let's go do something else," he said, taking her hand and walked off.

She shrugged slightly, "whatever…"

* * *

><p>"Hey? See that girl over there?" one guy asked.<p>

The other whistled as they stared down to Tenten who was turned around and about to get on one of the chairlift's.

"Eh em." a dark voice said. The boys slowly turned around to meet a glaring Neji "If you want to keep your eyes in your sockets I'd suggest taking them off _my_ girl." he spat coldly.

The first boy gulped " come on man, we were just joking around,"

"Yo Hyuga! Get your ass over here it's our turn!" she called, waving to him.

"I'm coming!" he yelled to her, sending the boys one more glare before he walked.

* * *

><p>"I soo needed this…" Ino sighed dreamily, moving her face since she sat in a cucumber facial. She lay in one of the treatment hot tubs in the spa room completely naked, her hands sat sprawled in a lavender and white chocolate mixed relaxation tub with mood music playing and a towel wrapped over her head and hair.<p>

She was the only one in the room. The working woman had left her there by herself with the door closed. Although she did hear boys talking as they passed by and peeked into the small window, she only smiled at that. She laid her head back to rest until she heard female talking down the hall.

She listened to the door open and a couple girls taking to each other. As the door shut she recognized the voices.

Kin and Suki.

She took off one of the cucumbers on her eyes and saw them talking with one of the spa employees. They stood in the same soft pink robes with the resort insignia on the left cheek she had come in wearing along with beach bags.

Kin noticed her and glared at her direction as the woman continued explaining the procedure.

Ino put the cucumber back on and sighed, "so much for relaxation."

* * *

><p>Naruto flopped down in a seat across from Hinata in one of the hotel's restaurants at a small round table.<p>

" And here is your chicken salad and coke," he smiled as he set it down in front of her.

"Why thank you," she smiled sweetly, talking as if she were being catered too.

"And cheese-fries and sprite for me," he cooed, setting his in front of himself.

She playfully raised a brow to him. He smiled understandably, "They don't serve ramen here."

She giggled and playfully nudged him while he chuckled in turn.

A college boy passing by whistled to Hinata. She frowned and looked down, toying with her food in embarrassment. Naruto looked up to the boy who chuckled as he passed.

"Excuse me for a sec, Hinata" he mumbled, getting up.

"N-no! No, Naruto-kun I-it's alright," she pleaded. He frowned and nodded but made sure he got a good look of his face.

* * *

><p>Sakura nervously waited for Gaara to finish sighing autographs to the group of girl's that had nearly instantly come up to him as soon as they stepped over to the ski lodge.<p>

She played with her feet as she waited. Wishing that the low profile the boys had been trying to keep had worked for a bit longer, she really wanted to spend time with him, to talk to him and ignore the weekend's events even though she knew he didn't want too.

Suddenly, a boy in black and blue snow gear slid up to her with a blue snow-board under his arm, "So tell me. What's a pretty girl like you doing standing here all by yourself?" he smirked.

"I'm waiting for someone," she said firmly and confidently. Trying not to make eye contact.

he kept his smirk nonetheless, "Why are you wearing so much gear?…you know we could easily go back to my room and I could held you get all that off…" he whispered.

Gaara looked up from the crowd of fangirls and saw the strange boy talking to Sakura then whisper something in her ear that made her eyes widen. He was about to step in until he saw Sakura punch him straight in the face, making him slide down a small hill, some people going by watched the scene.

She dusted off her mittens, crossed her arms and glared at nothing.

Gaara finished signing for the last girl and quickly walked over to Sakura, to the disappointment of the girls who were hoping to spend their trip with him.

"Hey I'm ready, sorry about that by the way," he said plainly.

She smiled "it's alright,"

"What was that? Are you alright?" he asked as they started walking again.

She shook her head and linked his arm with hers, leaning her head on it as well to his utter surprise.

"Nothing, just some pervert…so where do you wanna go next?"

* * *

><p>Ino angrily made her way down the shiny wooden hall with her robe tightly wrapped around her. Her towel still sat on her head, and her clothes and treatment items were hugged against her chest, with her facial mask still on.<p>

As she was about to turn a corner she clashed with something, her head banging against another person.

"Ah!" Shikamaru yelped as he looked at her, rubbing his forehead.

She rolled her eyes as she delicately rubbed hers, "it's me, Ino, sheesh…" she said tiredly.

He sighed and caught his breath, "Oh..you've got a little something on your face." he said, pointing.

"Oh gee thanks genius!" she barked back.

"Can't insult me with something you know is true," he said smirking.

She rolled her eyes yet again, "Whatever, it's just a facial okay."

"Shouldn't you be at the spa with one of those?" he asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I was, but then Kin and Suki came in and starting talking trash behind my back so I just ditched the place, I would have kicked their little asses if I weren't so damn tired from the ride, I just wanted to relax! Now I'm going back to my room and washing this stuff off, then I'm going to do something else," she shrugged simply.

"Uh huh, well how about we go get changed in our gear and you and I go skiing?" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mr. Nara! Is that a _date_ you're asking me on?" Ino cooed.

He smiled slightly, "just a friendly ski ride, that's all."

She smiled as best as she could through the facial and nodded, "I'll be out in a few!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So how have you guys been doing?" Sakura asked as the girls sat in the large hot spring. It had a wall on both sides, one of them blocking from anyone seeing and the other splitting the boys and girls section, it was able to come down for the mixed baths.<p>

"You mean besides being hit on everywhere you go? Good, I guess," Tenten spat, laying her head back against the wall with a small folded towel folded on her forehead and her shut tight.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, I've been having a nice time with Naruto-kun, but I have missed spending time with you guys, even if we have been here for a few hours," Hinata smiled as she tied her hair up along with Ino

"Yeah! Hey! It's almost night time, I needed this dip." Megami gurgled, her mouth under water while her hair drenched in the water.

"Speaking of that, since it's nighttime you guys wanna go to the club tonight? We should start doing it every night we're here until we leave," Ino suggested.

"that's a pretty good idea, Yamanaka" Tenten said, sitting her head up.

"Oh! Oh! Let's ask the male versions of us what they think!" Megami yelled, sitting up and wrapping a towel around herself.

"How are we gonna do that right now?" Sakura asked.

Megami smiled sweetly, "simple! Tennie! Can you give me a boost?"

* * *

><p>The boys sat on the other side of the hot spring. Sasuke on one of the chairs, a towel wrapped around his lower half, drinking milk after taking a dip. Naruto sat next to him, playing on a his DS while the other boys—and a few other guys—were in the water.<p>

Suddenly, they heard the whining and growling of a familiar female, then before they knew it, Megami's red hair and the peak of her breasts sat up on the top of the wall.

"What's up bitches?!" she yelled

Sasuke did a spit take on Naruto, shorting out his game. Naruto frowned and wiped his cheek, "What the hell Teme!"

"Why does she have to call everyone bitches every time she sees them? How hard is a hello?" Shikamaru asked, Gaara shrugged in turn.

"Megami! get back in your spot!" Neji yelled, shielding his eyes so who wouldn't be tempted to look.

"Sorry" she said pulling her towel up, to the disappointment of some of the boys there, "it's not like I can control having boobs" she said coolly.

"Anyway, the only reason I came up here is the girls and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the club tonight, you know like make it a nightly thing and all that shizz," she said, waving her hand.

"Sure," Shikamaru shrugged.

"You should probably get back now," Gaara called.

"Wait a minute! Did you say girls? As in…Tenten?" Neji asked. She nodded dumbly.

Neji deviously smirked, "Can you tell her I wanna say hi?" he asked. Megami smiled and nodded.

Megami looked down "Yo Ten! Neji says he wants to say hi!" as she was standing on Tenten's shoulders.

"Not on your life, Hyuga!" she shot back.

"Worth a shot," he sighed.

"Oh fuck this Gami!" Tenten yelled, stepping out as the redhead had been standing on her shoulders.

"Hey! Hey that's not funny Sento! I'm gonna slip—!"

Megami slipped and splashed into the water. Her towel flew up into the air and onto Sasuke's lap.

Her head peeked up to the boys section, "Umm, can I have that back?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys waited outside the girl's room as the girls changed for the club.<p>

Gaara wore black fit jeans with a red t-shirt that read HELL SPAWN in black letters across the front.

Naruto wore a flaming t-shirt with black jeans. Sasuke wore a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket and matching jeans Shikamaru wore a green short turtle neck, sweater with blue jeans. And Neji wore a purple loose and half unbuttoned shirt with slightly baggy jeans.

Neji spoke to Sasuke as they waited.

"There's tons of other girls here. You don't even need to focus on Megami, you know," he said coolly.

Sasuke raised a brow "I'm not, you know how easy it is for _me_ to get a girl at the snap of a finger,"

Neji smirked, "Clearly that hasn't worked with her, so I'm starting to think you've lost a bit of your luster. Try a few other girls and ignore the redhead for a bit tonight, I guarantee you'll feel much better about her blowing you off." Neji said seriously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He never did listen to Neji's advice (or anyone's for that matter) but decided it was best.

As they continued to wait Naruto saw the boy who had hit on Hinata earlier in the day passing by and talking to a few friends.

He smiled and walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. The stranger turned around, annoyed. "What—"

Naruto furiously punched him in the face.

The boy fell back, "what the fuck!" the others yelled.

"Next time you try and hit on my girlfriend? You'll wake up in a hospital. Understand?" he growled.

The boy quickly nodded and scurried up, then ran off, followed by the others. Naruto turned around with his bright smile back.

The rest of the guy's smirked. "Haven't seen _that_ Naruto in a while," Gaara said. Naruto shrugged and walked back to them as the girls door finally opened.

The boys stood and examined the girls. Ino had on a tight purple strapless mini dress with very flattering open toed high heels and a small square purple hand bag, with clear lip gloss.

Sakura had on a black mini skirt with a silver belt and silver tank top with a black trim along with light pink lip gloss and silver S earring's, and silver pumps

Tenten had on a red, green, and pink string halter shirt with a little peep hole were her breasts were peeking out, along with a rainbow colored bracelet, and tight blue Capri shorts, and red and blue ballet flats

Hinata was in a light purple leather mini halter dress, with a short open back, along with silver heart earring's, and knee length purple high heels boots

And Megami in a tight white half tank-top, white skinny jeans with cat scratches already made in, white short high heel shoes and her hair curled up.

The boys raised a brow to them and they all pointed to Ino who just smiled, "well we can't go to a club dressed like how you girls dress!" Ino said as they walked to the club room.

"So you guys did this willingly?" Shikamaru asked, they in turn shook their heads.

"She paid us, there's no way we're going out dressed like this unless we get something out of it," Sakura smiled.

The boys shook their heads knowingly as Ino huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>They opened the club doors and casually stepped in. It looked like a regular restricted club except it stood as sixteen years or older, seeing as the age to get into clubs in Japan is eighteen, as well as the age to drink was twenty. Paying residents still got drinks.<p>

The place was filled with teenagers, all dancing and drinking to the music.

There was a large stage with a DJ playing from his set. Two large speakers blasted DJ's Got Us Falling in Love by Usher. A bar stood on the other side of the club serving drinks to the underage kids.

"I love this song!" Ino squealed, "Come on guys everyone else is dancing! Let's go dance!" she yelled over the music as they completely walking into the dark room filled with club lights, the door shut behind them.

"That's not dancing, everyone's five minutes away from having an orgy on the dance floor," Sakura said, disgusted and pointing to the crowd.

"Who cares?!" Ino said grabbing the girls hands. The boys watched as got on the dance floor and happily danced.

"Come on, you're dancing with me," Neji said, taking Tenten's hand before she could answer.

"Let's go dance Hinata!" Naruto yelled as the music got louder, Hinata smiled and nodded and they walked off.

"Come on Shika let's have a party!" Ino said grabbing his hand, he sighed but then smiled.

"You're coming with me!" Sakura said cutely, pulling Gaara away.

Megami smiled as she turned to Sasuke, "so do you wanna dance?" she asked hopefully.

Neji's words rang in his head.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go get a drink," he said, walking off and leaving her there, stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten and Neji made-out by a corner in the club. Their lips locked furiously as his hands wrapped held her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck.<p>

Some girls stared in utter jealousy at them.

"Hey Tennie…" he murmured. "Why don't we ditch this place and go somewhere else…you know…where we could be alone too…" he kissed her cheek. "Just—" he kissed down her neck. "have some fun…" he whispered.

She smirked, "why are you always so damn horny?" she giggled.

"You do things to me…but hey, I didn't say bedroom did I?" he smirked.

"Yeah—" she hotly kissed him, "but you implied it…" she whispered.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

She pretended to think for a moment. "Maybe…if you can catch me!" she yelled, getting out of his grasp and running off.

He sighed, running after her as she laughed.

* * *

><p>"So Sakura…I really think…we need to talk about, what happened at the concert..."<p>

She lightly groaned as they both sat, watching the others dance.

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"No. alright? Listen to me for a second." He ordered.

She slightly scooted away but slowly turned to him.

He stared into her eyes, reading her every move as she tried her best to avoid his Jades.

"I really like you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you came to this school and I don't know why," he said coldly.

"Is that bad?" she whispered.

"Not at all." He said simply.

"Well, like I said, I don't know how I feel about you…"

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because of that!" she said quickly. "You're cold and distant. You don't talk much and from the very first we talked you have a harsh come on, it's a little intimidating. I'm not scared I'm just…" she bit her lip.

His expression did not change nonetheless, "I see."

"But other than those things!" she quickly added, catching the attention that had not left.

"I'm still really attracted to you," she said openly. He raised a brow.

"I feel the need to get to know you. To be that girl you can talk too and save your words for. There's a mystery about you that's eating me up inside. But I don't know how to feel about you, that's why I said what I said…" she looked down and toyed with her fingers.

"Really…maybe this can fix it…"

She looked up, just as he captured her lips with his own. She felt warmness and a sense of purity and protection radiate off it as she closed her eyes and held his cheeks, deepening it and refusing to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared around the girls who watched him on the side lines. Megami was nowhere in sight, which gave him a sense of relief.<p>

But he felt the urge to do something, to be with someone at the moment and have some fun with some, 'toys.' He smirked at the watching girls who gasped at his attention in turn.

* * *

><p>Megami looked around to see if she could see the girls and what they were doing. For some reason, Tenten was running from Neji like a school girl. Naruto and Hinata kissed on the stage. Shikamaru swayed Ino on the dance floor, and shockingly, Sakura and Gaara made out in a corner by the left of the DJ set.<p>

Finally, her head stopped on two people making out against the wall.

She grimaced and stuck her tongue out at the sight but then stopped as she realized who it was. Only about fifteen feet away from her, Sasuke had a college girl up against the wall. The redhead lightly frowned as cleared her throat as stood up and began to make her way out of the club.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, boredly stood up straight from the girl who nearly looked like she was about to hyperventilate. At the corner of his eye he noticed a saddened redhead making her way out the way.<p>

He growled to himself.

"Shit…"

* * *

><p>Ino sat down as Shikamaru handed her a non-alcoholic drink, "Thanks, I'm whipped!" she said tiredly sipping it. "I'm going to go and get one for myself," he nodded to her. Ino waved a bit as he stalked off.<p>

She sipped hers and looked to the crowd as two guys made their way over.

"Can I help you?" she asked casually. One guy stood in front of her as the other guy stood by her drink.

"Yeah, I was actually wondering what a sexy girl like you is doing _not_ dancing with me" he said sexily smirking. She scoffed in turn.

"If that's supposed to be a come on then get to the back of the line hun, you're not doing the rest of the pigs here much justice," she snapped, not noticing the other slip something in her drink.

But Shikamaru did from all the way over as he saw her gulp half of it.

"Damn…" he growled, rushing over even if he was too late.

"Quite a little potty mouth you've got on you. I'm sure it can be used for other things…"

She was about to answer until her eyes became drowsy, "What the…hell…" she mumbled.

"That's a good girl, now go to sleep for daddy—"

Shikamaru rushed up and punched him right across the face, just as Ino passed out.

"Bastard" he spat. He turned to take care of the other guy, but he was already of sight. He looked at the unconscious Ino and sighed.

He picked her up, bridal style, then headed out the club doors.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru carried her down the dark empty hall to the lodge room the girls and her shared. He took out Ino's key from her hand bag and kicked open the door with ease.<p>

Still carrying her, he turned on the lights. Instantly knew which bed was Ino's judging by the silk dark purple blankets with of course, _Ino_ embroidered in the pillows in gold.

He laid her down and put the covers over her, then kneeled down next to her and sighed. she was sleeping so peacefully and silent for once, he couldn't help but smirk.

It reminded him of the first time she came to their house, she fell asleep so quickly.

He was pulled out of his memory when he heard her moan his name.

"Shika?" she whispered her eyes still shut.

He leaned over her, his face to hers, "yeah? Are you awake? How do you feel?" he asked.

"Thanks…" she whispered her eyes slightly groggily open.

He smiled, "no prob—" his sentence cut short,

When she leaned up and kissed him.

His eyes widened as she laid her head back and slightly smiled.

"That's why…I'm so…into you…" she whispered.

He did not get a chance to retort as she fell back asleep, deep in her pillows.

He stood there, speechless, and unaware of what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>T:B:C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>lalalala, guess what? i'm half way into the next chapter too so that will be up soon yaaay! hope you liked it<strong>

**todalooo!**

**Future me: …...**


	11. ep10!: Mountains of Unmei: part 2

**REWRITTEN: 7/9/13**

**OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OHHHHH BOY!**

**YAY TENTH CHAPTER ANNERVERSARY, I wanna take this time to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted and done all this other stuff you're the ones who kept me writing so thnx for all the support ;D**

**Alright here's to you guys!**

**Future me: Hey all, it's me again coming to you live from the show called 2013. **

* * *

><p>Ino's tired eyes fluttered open, she instantly groaned and held her head in pain.<p>

She looked down as she pulled up her covers, shocked that she was still in her party clothes, she slightly sat up. She sighed and rubbed her head as she looked around, only to find a note on the side of her bed.

_Hey Ino-pig! We decided not to wake you up or change you since you were sleeping so soundly. We went to get breakfast, we brought you some as you can see._

_Don't sleep the vacation away!_

_With love,_

_-Sakura_

Ino looked on her desk and found a plate with eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice on the side.

She stared at her alarm that signified it was already past noon.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should have left Ino like that? She might be upset with us when she wakes up," Hinata frowned as the girls walked outside with snow boards under their arms.<p>

Sakura shrugged, "she'll be fine. Knowing Ino as soon as she wakes up she'll be—"

"Hey! Don't ever let me fucking sleep in like that again! I don't wanna miss anything!" Ino called, running up to them in her snow suit and snow board.

"I told you we should have woken her up," Tenten shrugged.

"Alright, last one down the mountain has to buy lunch!" Megami yelled as the girls stood at the top of a high steep.

"Speaking of which, where are the guys?" Hinata asked.

"They got caught up in fangirls, so they said they'd catch up with us," Sakura said as they put on their goggles.

"ready….seeet—" Megami said as the girls positioned themselves in a line.

"GO!" she yelled. In a spit second they all headed down the mountain.

Just to show off they all did tricks as they came down.

As they slid down they were having so much fun they completely forgot about the competition.

Finally they all came down slicing into the ice, they pulled their goggles up and looked to each other.

"So who was last?" Ino asked.

"Beats me," Tenten said shrugging.

"Well then, I think we should go again!" Hinata suggested smiling.

The girls nodded in agreement and took the short cut back up the mountain.

By now other people were on the activities as everyone started to wake up.

"Woohoo!" Tenten yelled as she passed by Megami,

"Oh no you don't, Sento!" she yelled, heading for her.

As they were both neck and neck not noticing the other's passing by them.

"Looks like you could use a boost, Namikaze!" Tenten slightly yelled.

She pushed Megami, who tripped on the board and knocked into a guy, forcing the both of them to tumble down the hill.

As they fell completely Tenten slid down next to the girls and snickered, "Smooth Megami, real smooth," she said as the girls laughed.

"Ow…" Megami whined as she rubbed her head, she opened her eyes and realized she was sitting missionary style on top of a boy with short spiky white hair.

"I'm so sorry! My friend and I were racing and she pushed me!" Megami said, sending a glare towards Tenten who just smiled innocently in response.

"Uh, it's no problem, really." He said as she stood up, helping him up,

"Oh damn, you got snow all over you," she frowned, trying to dust off his light blue suit with shark fins all over them.

He snickered, "well it is a ski resort. I was bound to get snow on me," he smiled. She smiled sheepishly and looked up to him. She was surprised to see he did have shark teeth and dark purple eyes.

She dusted herself off and held her hand out, "hi I'm, Megami" she said sweetly. He smiled and shook her hand

"Suigetsu—or Sui for short."

* * *

><p>The girls watched as they began talking after shaking hands. Leaving them be, the girls sat down to talk.<p>

"So Saki, yesterday I saw you and Gaara having some fun, what was happening there?" Ino smirked.

The girls eyed Sakura who blushed and looked down.

"We had a little talk about what happened at the concert…then things sort of just…clicked."

"So you _finally_ decided to start going out with him? Does this mean you're going to stop talking about him at home?" Tenten laughed. Her blush deepened.

"He's a really sweet guy, once you talk to him and get past the whole, 'I want to kill you' look."

The girls laughed in turn, nudging her.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, do you wanna hang out with us for the rest of the day?" a few girls asked, crowding Naruto as he finished signing the last CD.<p>

"S-sorry girls but I have a girlfriend!" he said quickly.

"Aaaw," they frowned.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sheepishly backing away from them then walked over to the guys who just finished.

"I thought we came here for vacation," he said tiredly scratching the back of his head as they walked.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, I hope I'm not being too forward or anything but it's getting too cold for me out here, do you wanna go get some coffee or something?" he smiled, flashing his teeth.<p>

Megami smiled, "Sure."

She waved to the girls as she walked off with him.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, looks like Megami's going off with that guy," Hinata said, waving to her. "Good thing too, she seemed upset about something yesterday…"<p>

The girls shrugged.

"Boo!" Neji yelled, coming from behind Tenten.

"Ah!" she yelled, jumping up. She hit him on the shoulder, "Bastard! What did I say about scaring me like that?!" she yelled.

"Does that mean you missed me?" he mumbled in her ear, wrapping hit arms around her waist.

"Meh," she shrugged.

"Aw come on Tennie don't be like that…" he mumbled.

"Okay, you guys like need to stop doing that in front of us, it's annoying." Sakura sighed as Gaara sat next to her. She leaned on him as he held her hand.

"Speaking of annoying stuff, aren't you guys missing a rather loud-mouthed redhead?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah, Megami? She went off with some guy," Ino said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

Sasuke twisted his head to her, "what guy?"

She shrugged, "beats me."

He glared at Neji who didn't take notice.

"Well now that we're all together why don't we go get some lunch?" Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm visiting here with a few friends of mine, we were actually on our way to Sapporo to finish off winter vacation before we go back to school but decided to stop by and check this place out. I'm a senior." Sui smiled.<p>

"Hey me too! I'm here with my friends for a school trip for a few weeks," she beamed as he drowned down the coffee.

"Oh look! There's Megami!" Ino said, pointing over to Megami and Suigetsu sitting at the coffee shop, talking and laughing.

"Hey Mega!" Ino called, waving to her. Megami turned her head and waved to them.

"That's them right now. I should probably be getting back, it was great meeting you, Sui. I'll see you around?" she asked hopefully.

"Course," he smiled as he too stood up.

"So who was that guy?" Tenten asked.

"Oh you mean the guy you pushed me into?" she snarled. "Suigetsu, he was really cool about it and really nice."

"Doesn't matter anyway, _you_ lost so _you're _paying for lunch!" Tenten said pointing like a child.

Megami slumped as they sat down.

Shikamaru found himself sitting next to Ino smiled at him as he did. Although he quickly moved spaces, to her grave confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Hyuga! This is why I don't listen to people. Let alone you. I should just kick your ass and get this over with," Sasuke snapped, the boys back in their room changing for the hot spring.<p>

"Hey, I didn't tell you to go and mouth fuck some other chick. All I said was take your mind off her, it's not my fault she saw and decided to go and screw some other guy." Neji said casually, laying on his bed, shirtless and his hands behind his head, his eyes shut.

Naruto frowned, "She's not _screwing_ him, and don't be gross Neji. Teme, calm down, look! Things finally worked out between Sakura and Gaara, and you know why? Because he _did_ something. If you talk to her or anything it's bound to work out." Naruto explained as he took off his shirt.

"Bought _fucking_ time if you ask me. Someone needs to take care of pink-hair and you're just the right guy." Neji said. Gaara smirked and nodded.

"I don't know what your problem is, Teme, it's not like she's dating the guy! Hinata told me Megami hasn't had a boyfriend since the eighth grade. She's a guy's girl, either accept it or go for her."

"Fine," Sasuke growled.

"Dude you know you can say thank you _sometimes._ it's an option," Naruto smiled.

"Thanks," he said coolly, ruffling his hair.

"What _I _don't get a thank you?" Neji frowned.

Sasuke threw a bar of soap at his face. Neji smirked as he picked it up.

"You're welcome, and fuck you." Sasuke smirked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the boys door, Naruto forced his shirt back on and walked over to open it.

The girls stood in by the door

"Hey girls!" Naruto said cutely.

The girls smiled to him, "hey Uzumaki, aren't you guys coming? If you don't you'll miss it," Tenten beamed

"Miss what? The hot spring doesn't close for another five hours," he said matter-factly.

They laughed, "Didn't you guys hear? Today's a mixed bath. We're all heading down, most people didn't here though since we just got here," Sakura said.

The girls frowned as they listened to frantic rambling from inside the boys room.

"We'll be right there!" Neji yelled.

The girls laughed as Tenten rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys opened the hot spring doors and found the girls already inside, playing a game as they had done when they stayed at their manor.<p>

Sakura swam around with her hands shutting her eyes while the others swam away from her.

"Ugh this is stupid! When is it gonna be some else's turn!" she complained her eyes still closed as she splashed the water.

There was no answer. Confused, she opened her eyes and turned to what they were looking at.

The boys stood there staring at them as well as all five looked on too them. This being the very first time any of them had seen the opposite bare in clothing, aside from the towels wrapped around their waists.

"Aw come on! This doesn't have to be weird! Tenten you see naked guys all the time right?" Megami beamed as she looked back and forth to each group.

Tenten's eyes widened as Neji raised an intrigued brow which slowly turned into an I-want-to-know glare.

"Stop saying bull shit like that!" she yelled, dunking Megami's head in the water.

"It's true isn't it?!"

She took a deep breath as Tenten let go of her head.

"Now don't just stand there!" Ino called. "It's freezing, you're not little kids and I'm 99.9 percent sure you've already seen a _bunch_ of girls naked!" she laughed, splashing the water.

The boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement, the girls rolled their eyes in turn.

Casually, the group kept a comfortable distance so they wouldn't risk seeing each other bare.

The boys were surprised they themselves acted this way in the first place. They'd been to mixed baths and have never had a problem seeing what they wanted.

But just the thought of seeing these five, left them awkward and hollow.

Naruto and Megami, on the other hand, seemed to be the only one enjoying nakedness as they danced in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was fun!" Naruto smiled, his hands behind his head as they walked down to the club letting the girls get dressed.<p>

"For who?" Neji growled.

Naruto had on black jeans with a light brown Henley shirt. Gaara had on a black collar shirt and matching loose Capri pants. Sasuke had on dark blue chinos and a white loose collar shirt. Neji had on a gray and white polo shirt with blue jeans, and Shikamaru had on a white camp shirt with blue jeans.

"How long did they say they'd be?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked at his watch, "they said they'd meet us inside by ten," he said as they walked in.

* * *

><p>"Fucking leprechauns, where the hell are all my bra's?!" Tenten yelled.<p>

"Why are you blaming leprechauns? what the hell do they have to do with it?" Ino asked as she fixed her makeup in the mirror.

"I have too, when I got my first bra the next day it went missing and I told my dad, he said that a leprechaun stole it so unworthy boys wouldn't be able too," she said coolly and tightening the towel around herself.

"I thought we all agreed _Megami_ was the epitome of dumbass…" Ino mumbled.

"Ah! Found one," she said pulling a purple one out, Ino sarcastically clapped and Hinata giggled.

"Oh shut up," Tenten stuck out her tongue as she put on her red halter shirt with fuchsia skinny jeans.

Ino got up, wearing a blue-green short dress with a gold belt around it, along with gold hoops and matching necklace.

Hinata had on a short dark blue and black layer dress with her hair made wavy, Sakura had on a light green elbow length shirt with a soft pink mini skirt.

"Come on queen bitch! You can't stay in there forever! We had a deal remember?" Ino yelled as she knocked on the door.

"I didn't think you'd remember damn it!" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Namikaze if you don't get out of that bathroom in the next five seconds—!"

"Alright fine! Hold your nips!" she growled, knowing how fierce Ino can be when it comes to fashion.

Megami walked out of the bathroom in a one shoulder cheetah print mini dress with matching high heels, curled hair, along with matching earrings and soft pink lip gloss.

"How do you walk in these things?!" she said trying to straighten herself up.

"Oh get over it Miss. I've-never-worn-heels-in-my-life! You guys look great! That dress is sure to get Sasuke's attention!" Ino squealed.

Megami stuck out her tongue, "Why should I care about what he thinks? We're not dating," she snapped.

"Okay, then what about Sui?" Tenten called.

Megami laughed, "We just met!"

Ino frowned, "you're no fun Gami! You need to get yourself a boyfriend stat!" she said as they started to walk out.

Sakura scoffed "you're one to talk Ino-pig."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Sakura called, pointing to the bar.<p>

"It's about time." Shikamaru said as they got up.

Naruto chuckled as his eyes fell on Megami. "Since when do you wear stuff like that?"

She sighed dramatically, tossing her head and hand back, "A tragic story of a girl and the best friend who refused to let her bring gym shorts!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "the things I do because I care! Whatever, let's dance already!"

Tenten and Neji stalked off again. As did Naruto and Hinata, and Sakura and Gaara went to.

"Hey Shika! You wanna dan—" Ino said, twisting around only to see the space empty. She looked around, "shika? Shika?"

Sasuke turned to his side, "Hey, princess, do you wanna—"

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, I'm not really in the mood for dancing," she shrugged.

He scoffed, "that's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh yeah? Then what is?" she asked.

They stared each other down like they had done the first day they met, trying to see who would crack first.

"Forget it." he growled making his way around her.

She walked over and sat down at the bar and sighed, just as soon did a shadow cast over her.

"You sure clean up nice," a male voice spoke sweetly.

She turned around and smiled at the boy standing before her. Sui stood in a black long sleeved shirt with a light blue v-neck over it and black jeans.

"Hi Sui what are you doing here?" she asked, getting up.

He shrugged, "I decided to check out the club, I heard this place was pretty cool."

"It is" she said smiling.

"You wanna dance?" he asked, flashing his shark teeth.

She stared at him, hesitantly, but no sooner did she smile and take his hand.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>For the second night, Neji and Tenten locked lips in a corner by the dance floor.<p>

A girl with short, silver hair and green eyes in a black mini dress passed, glancing at them with a bit distaste. But quickly she did a double take on the couple. Her eyes widened as she quickly tapped Neji's shoulder.

He reluctantly released and turned his head around, annoyed. "What?" he snapped.

The girl put her hands on her hips and scoffed, "Is that anyway to talk to me after almost three years?" she demanded.

He turned completely around and instantly his eyes widened, "Kaede?" he asked.

She smiled, "In the flesh Neji-baby."

He quickly hugged her tightly. She returned the jester, after a few seconds they released.

"I can't believe it's you! I thought you were in Bangkok!" he yelled over the music.

"I was! But dad decided it was time to move back to Japan so, here I am! I've missed you so much!" she said excitingly.

"I know, I missed you a lot too. I just can't believe your back, I—"

"Eh em," Tenten cleared her throat from behind them.

Neji slowly turned around in confusion then chuckled, "Sorry," he said as he put an arm around her shoulder, making her smile a bit.

"Kaede, this is my friend—Crap, girlfriend! This is my girlfriend Tenten," he said quickly.

Tenten's mouth slightly gaped.

"Oh." Kaede said a bit quietly, staring Tenten down as if she were a rare creature.

Neji took a deep breath and smiled a bit.

"Tenten, this is my ex-girlfriend Kaede."

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru Nara!" Ino yelled furiously.<p>

Shikamaru flinched twisted around.

"Damn." he whispered.

"Shika? Have you been avoiding me?" Ino asked sadly.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Of course not, Ino. Why would you think something as absurd as that?" he tiredly rubbed the back of his head.

She frowned, "Okay…then do you wanna dance? If you're up for it." she asked.

He shrugged, glancing around.

"Why not."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ex-girlfriend! What the hell!" Tenten yelled, pacing back and forth a in her red traditional Chinese short night sleeveless nightgown.<p>

The other girls sat on their beds in their pajamas as they listened to her.

Hinata in light blue silk pajamas holding a matching pillow she was hugging while on her knees with her hair in pigtails.

Ino in dark purple fur panty and matching bra with a silk purple sheer wrap painting her nails a dark pink.

Sakura in long pink and white striped pajama pants with a green tank top with a book in her hands.

And Megami with black boy shorts and a matching half shirt while lying on her bed sideways eating a bag of chips.

"Can't you hear yourself Ten? _ex_-girlfriend, he's with you now, and you're as much woman and experience as he's ever gonna get," Ino said finishing her big toe and moving on to the next one.

Tenten scoffed, "then why did it take him so long to remember I was there? They were getting all close until I finally cut in and he was all surprised I was there!" she said, still pacing.

"Okay, he met an old girlfriend, wouldn't you be surprised?" Sakura asked.

"But the fact is Neji sees his exes plenty of times! Like literally everywhere! What makes her so different?" she sighed.

"That's not all…when he was introducing me he called me his _friend_ and he was even being all shy and stuff around her, they went off to catch up and stuff, it was like I wasn't even there. So, I just came back here." she said sadly sitting on her bed

The girls sat up and walked over and sat down with her.

"I mean…I always knew he about all the girlfriends he had he just brushed off, I can't figure out what's special about her," she said sadly.

Hinata frowned, "Don't be sad, Tennie. Knowing Neji-san I'm sure he'll come knocking on this door very soo—"

Suddenly a knock on the door halted the girls in place.

Sakura stood up and walked over and opened it. Neji stood, still in his club clothing as he scratched the back of his head.

The girls smiled.

"Nice Hina," Megami said as the girls got off Tenten's bed

She got up and walked over to a waiting Neji, closing the door behind her.

She stood in front of him, crossing her arms. and crossed her arms

He sighed, " Yeah, I know I'm sorry for ditching you Ten, it's just…it's been a while since I've seen Kaede, you know?"

"What happened between you two?" she asked firmly.

He took a deep breath, "I've known Kaede since I was eight. We started to date when I was fifteen; she was the first girl I went out with. A lot of _personal_ things happened then she ended up moving away…so we had to break up, it was for the best so too say," he said monotonously.

_So that's it… _she thought.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "don't be."

She smiled " Hey, maybe we could do something tomorrow! You know like—" she stopped when she saw his rare sheepish expression.

She frowned a bit.

"You made plans with Kaede already…didn't you?" she mumbled.

"Sorry Ten, it's just to catch up."

"No! It's cool I understand!" she said, forcing a smile.

He sighed in relief, "Good."

She slowly nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said quickly.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss, she quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

She twisted the door and rushed in, gently closing it behind as she listened to his footsteps go off.

The girls, who had been listening in, stood up straight and frowned at her.

"Alright, I say it's time we hunt this bitch down and give her what for!" Megami chanted.

Hinata giggled as Sakura rolled her eyes and Ino nodded in agreement.

Tenten smiled sadly as she took a deep breath and stepped towards the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>~*One Week Later*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"No…no I totally understand…no really! Have fun!" Tenten mumbled on her cell phone. She locked it then tossed it on her bed.<p>

"Let me guess, sir Neji has once again denounced our fair Tenten" Megami mumbled as she finished zipping up her snow suit.

"He cancelled our dinner date, Kaede wanted to show him some photo's from her time in Bangkok." She said annoyingly.

Ino rolled her eyes, "fuck that! He's been spending way too much time with that Kaede-bitch"

"Kaede's actually pretty nice, I guess. What the hell do I do they've known each other forever," she sighed, laying back on her bed.

They girls looked to each other for answers then nodded to one another.

"let's not think about that, we still have two-ish weeks left of vacation so let's do something we haven't done get!" Sakura boasted.

"How about a girl's night? We can go out, just us five and not think about the boys," Hinata said sweetly.

"That's a great idea Hina!" Ino squealed, hugging her tightly.

"I was gonna hang out with Sui today!" Megami said, raising her hand.

The girls shot her a look and she giggled in turn.

"You had me at _girls_!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah I'll tell them," Naruto said into his cell phone, "bye sweetie," then hung up.<p>

"Guys Hinata said she and the girls aren't gonna be at the hot spring or the club tonight," he said turning to the boys.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I think for a girls day or something. Where's Neji?"

"Hey where's neji?" naruto asked

"He's out with Kaede again" Gaara answered.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Hot water. Very hot water."

* * *

><p>"Sorry Sui! I can't go today! The girls and I have important plans!" Megami boasted on the phone.<p>

"_That's cool Mega, how about we get some dinner tomorrow night instead?—I don't mean like I a date you know…just to hang out?" _he said in the phone.

"That sounds cool, I'll see yeah then," she smiled.

"Bye," she said then hung up.

"Ready you guys?" Sakura smiled as the girls began to make their way out.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"—It was ten seconds on the clock and my ankle was sprained, I still had to run for the shot but I ended up breaking my leg in the process! At least we won the game though!" Kaede beamed as they sat on the chairlifts as it pulled them along with others in front and behind them.<p>

Neji chuckled warmly.

"You haven't changed a bit."

She smiled at him, "but you sure have," she said a little quietly.

He looked down to her, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "well you didn't seem to have any problem moving on quickly, I waited for you though," she mumbled.

"Kaede you know I'm with—"

"I know…but I really did miss you Neji" she said laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

He said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we go to the spa first? Then later we can get some dinner!" Ino happily went on as the girls walked through the snow over to the spa section.<p>

The girls groaned, knowing it was wrong to let Ino pick what to do.

"Ino, you know we don't do spas!" Megami whined, walking next to Tenten with her hands behind her head.

"Well you need one, it's really relaxing girls! Trust me! You don't get _this _kind of a complexion by standing around!" Ino said proudly.

Tenten rolled her eyes, which happened to land on the chairlifts.

Upon looking up she saw Neji and Kaede pass by, Kaede in a silver snowsuit cuddling Neji.

She quickly looked down while the girls looked up.

Ino and Megami glared at the scene above them.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was fun Neji-kun!" Kaede said, clinging on to Neji's arm as he walked her back to her lodge room.<p>

"Kaede can you please stop doing that?" he said gently taking her off.

She stared up at him, "what's wrong Neji-baby?"

"We can't keep doing this, it's been great seeing you again but…I have a girlfriend remember?"

"What about me? The only reason your with her is because I was forced to move away!" she yelled.

"Kaede—"

"You need to stop using that girl as a rebound like all those other girls! Yeah I've seen you!" she continued.

"That's not true!" he yelled.

She calmed herself.

"Neji-kun…remember that night we spent together…did you forget it already?" she whispered.

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kae." he said stonily, walking off.

She glared at his back as he walked down the hall and turned a corner.

She looked to the side then smiled devilishly and began to walk the other way.

* * *

><p>A few knocks elated the room of the girls as they had ended up back in their room after the spa and dinner.<p>

"Ino." the four said together.

"You guys can go to hell," she growled as she got up, they smiled in turn.

She opened the door to find Kaede standing there, still in her snowsuit.

"Is there something you wanted?" she snapped, leaning on the door.

"Can I speak to Tenten please? It's urgent," she said sadly.

Ino stared at her for a second as if reading her everyone thought and movement.

"Tenten…Kaede's here to see you," she said, keeping her eyes on her until Tenten made her way over.

Ino walked off and Tenten closed the door behind her.

"Yeah?" she asked as nicely as she could muster.

"I'm just here to warn you Tenten…I'm sorry to say this but I think Neji's just playing you," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?!" Tenten snapped, glaring at her.

"When we were on the chairlifts, Neji…he got a bit to close, I told him to stop and remember he still had a girlfriend but he wouldn't listen!" she sighed.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Tenten crossed her arms.

"I know he's a player, just be careful Tenten. Even I know Neji has had a lot of girlfriends since I left him. He even tried to win me over by bringing up the night we had sex—" Kaede held her mouth quickly as Tenten's gaped.

"That…that wasn't supposed to come out, I'm so sorry Tenten!... please, just be careful" Kaede said smiling sadly then walking down the hall as Tenten stood there, frozen.

"That conniving little bitch!" Ino and Megami whispered together.

"After her," Ino whispered to the redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaede happily humming as she stepped down her hall. As she turned to her door and unlocked it, completely pleased with herself, it was slammed back closed, making her jump.<p>

She looked to the offender and found Megami standing there, her hands in her jacket pockets coolly staring at her.

"You must be so damn proud of yourself, huh?" Megami said

Kaede raised a brow, "excuse me?"

"You think bringing up stuff like that will do anything to Tenten? Mess up their relationship? You don't know who the fuck you're dealing with chick."

"Megami!" she gasped, "I have no idea what you're talking abo—"

"Save it, Tenten and Neji's relationship is none of your god damn business." She said coldy.

Kaede dropped the act and in turn smirked.

"And what would you know about relationships hun?"

Megami twitched but shook it off and glared at her.

"I swear if you hurt Tenten, we'll hunt you down and rip your heart out."

"is that a threat?" Kaede smirked.

"It's a promise." Megami mumbled as she turned and walked back down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>MiniBite<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day one: The announcement<strong>

"It seems I've reached my time of the month," Hinata smiled to the girls as they sat in the kitchen together.

The four girls glanced at each other in fear.

"Oh shit." they gulped.

**Day two: Joy**

"Isn't it just a beautiful day girls?! I could just dance and sing all day lalalalal!" Hinata chanted as she tossed flower's everywhere, the girls intensely watched her as she sprang from room to room.

**Day three: Unhappiness**

"Look at me!" Hinata cried as she stood front of a mirror.

"This is what I get for eating fast food all the time! How could you let this happen?!" she cried.

"Hina you're not fat," Ino mumbled, stroking her hair.

Hinata stopped crying and looked up to her "So you actually think I'm fat! You wouldn't say I'm not fat if you didn't think I was fat!" she cried.

Tenten slammed her head against her room desk.

**Day four: Cravings**

"Come on Hinata! Dinner is for everybody! I'm starving!" Megami cried.

"Mine! Piss off!" Hinata yelled, scarfing down the turkey and pasta.

The girls stomach growled as Hinata sniffed the air, "Do you smell chocolate cake?" she asked, getting up.

"No Hina! that's for my book club!" Sakura cried, even though she had already begun to dig into it.

"Sakura! get a hold of yourself!" Ino yelled as they held her back.

**Day five: Fury**

"WHO THE FUCK ATE THE LAST NUTTY BAR!" Hinata yelled from the kitchen.

Megami burped and the girls glared at her.

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

" Heh heh…oops?"

"alright who did it?!" she yelled, running in with a rifle.

"She got one of my rifles!" Tenten yelled as the girls backed away.

"I told you to put that stuff away!" Sakura snapped.

"Give me back the last nutty bar or I'll shoot this place to kingdom come! Who took my fucking nutty bar?!"

"Hina….calm down…" Ino said nervously.

"We'll go get you more…the store is right down the street I can—"

"Damn where are they?" Neji grumbled as the boys stood in the driveway.

"they said five minutes, why does it always take so long for them too—"

Megami busted though the window and onto the grass.

"Holy crap!" Naruto yelled, alerting the boys.

The other girls came running out of the house, Ino screaming.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Sakura yelled as they ducked.

The boys quickly followed as bullets went off throughout the house.

From the broken window Hinata could be seen shooting up the house with the rifle.

"NUTTY BAAAAAAR!"

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, the house should be fixed up again in about a week or so," the workman smiled.<p>

"Thanks again Hirosha" Sakura smiled as she signed the paper.

Hiroshi smiled and nodded then walked off with his crew.

Suddenly he stopped and turned back to her.

"Have you girls ever tried painkillers?" he suggested.

Sakura slapped her forehead and sighed.

"Fuck."

"Girls? I did it again didn't I?" Hinata asked the bandaged girls quietly as they stood outside.

"Really?" they sarcastically said together.

* * *

><p><strong>T!B!C!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future me: The chapters get longer.<strong>

**Trust me.**

**Okay bye bye for now until next time! :3**


	12. ep11: Mountains of Unmei: part 3: Finale

**Rewritten: 8/13/13**

**Chap 11 babay! Enjoyz! Oh and I'm going to warn you at the top here, I start school this Tuesday (8th grade weeee -_-) so if I'm organizing times to work on this which I will do every day so I won't be late, but if I am a little late sometimes it'll probably be because of tests and projects but I promise to update as soon as possible**

**Thanks for reading have fun!**

**Future me: *dramatic sigh***

* * *

><p>"You can't honestly believe this troll is telling the truth! If you were forced to leave a guy you were in love with and then came back and found out he was already with someone else, wouldn't you be pissed?" Ino yelled.<p>

Tenten didn't answer, she just pulled the covers further over her head, Ino and Sakura groaned as they sat down on her bed with Hinata.

The door opened and Megami quickly crept in. The girls turned their attention towards her.

"Where the hell did you go?" Sakura asked.

Megami shrugged, "No where important."

Ino stared at her and Megami returned the look, the both of them nodded at each other.

"Tenten won't you please get up? you can't let this effect you," Hinata pleaded.

"No, she's right, what if Neji is using me! He's been with a lot of girls, maybe I _am_ just next in line," she said hugging her legs.

"Tenten…Neji and I may not be the most close family but I do know him, I'm sure he wouldn't be like that," Hinata reassured.

"I'm not sure I believe that," she said quietly.

Ino groaned and stood up with her arms crossed, "Are you _honestly_ gonna let some bitch come in and take your boyfriend? If you are your not the Tenten I know."

"Yeah! Screw that wannabe b-atch! We're going to make sure you keep a hold of that Hyuga-boy!" Megami declared.

Tenten sat up and smiled at the girls as she nodded to them.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten ran through the snow at five a.m. sharp, her only way to clear her head.<p>

As the same began to rise she remained the only one on the outside as she ran with a steady breath.

At least, that's what she hoped.

"Tenten!" the sound of a familiar boy called.

Tenten glanced to the side to see Neji running towards her.

"Just pretend you don't hear Ten…he'll leave eventually," she said to herself as she turned on her IPod, luckily her earphones were already in.

Even with music blasting she could still hear him calling her to her.

As he jogged next to her he pulled out her earphones, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Hey Hyuga!" she said, laughing nervously. "Didn't see you there!"

He said as they jogged together, "Yeah…"

"So, how was it with you and Kaede yesterday? So important that you had to cancel _again_." she said the last part quietly.

Still, he heard. His brows creased, "I'm sorry, alright Ten? I'll make it up to you I swear."

"That's what you've been saying all week," she shot.

He sighed, "Alright, then what would you like me to say? I've already apologiz—"

"I want you to stop apologizing and actually keep your promises to me, it's been a week I think you've catch up with _Kae _enough." She spat coldly.

Neji stopped, brushing against the snow.

She stopped abruptly, turning back to him.

"You need to calm down." He said sternly, "I'm just trying to get to know her better, it's been three—"

"Did you have sex with her?" Tenten asked looking down.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Don't make me _fucking_ repeat it."

They stood in dead, cold silence for a few moments.

"Kaede came to my room and told me about it. "

"I have to go." He mumbled.

"Don't you dare leave this spot until you explain!" she yelled.

He stopped and turned to her.

"I really don't believe this to be any of your business but yes…we did…when we were fifteen…right before she was about to leave."

"Neji….if you still have feelings for her, tell me right now." she asked her naked hands quivering in the cold.

He turned away from her with a blank expression and took a deep breath.

"I…maybe…I…" he stuttered.

He listened to footsteps and when he turned back she was already gone.

* * *

><p>As the bun haired girl stormed in she slammed the door back, alerting the rest of the girls sleeping,, forcing them up.<p>

"damn it Tennie, it's like five thirty!" Megami yelled as she pushed her dead alarm clock.

Without a word she jumped on her bed and groaned.

The girls looked to each other and sighed together.

"Damn it," Ino mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"How the hell could you tell Tenten?! Are you purposely trying to make my problems worse for me? She already hates me spending so much time with you don't make her start thinking I'm actually cheating on her!" Neji yelled to a motionless Kaede, sitting on his bed and staring at him.<p>

"You've never yelled at me before…" she croaked after moments of silence.

He stopped pacing and stared at her.

She quickly got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's that girl done for you that I already haven't?" she whispered, leaning into his lips.

He froze in place, not knowing whether or not to push her away or do something he would regret.

"Am I interrupting something?" a cool yet obviously irritated voice said.

Kaede rolled her eyes and she and Neji both turned to the girl in black and purple Baby Phat sweats leaning on the door with her arms crossed.

"Not at all," Kaede gave a smile that did not reach her eyes as she unwrapped her arms.

"I'll see you later Neji-baby," she cooed as she walked out, glancing towards the Ino.

Ino watched Kaede walk down the hall and turn a corner, then she turned back to Neji who had sat down.

He ran his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath.

"Don't say it."

"Oh, I'm not going to say anything. I'll leave it to your _girlfriend._" she smiled, walking in and sitting down next to him.

"You said you wouldn't say anything." he snapped.

"Technically I didn't," she said sweetly, then quickly rolled her eyes.

"Okay look, I'm not gonna sit here and tell you what to do, but I am going to tell you that your girlfriend is sitting in her room, wondering whether or not you're gonna come and dump her in the next five seconds. The girls are pissed and Megami wants to kick your ass into February."

Neji held his head in his hands without saying a word.

"What happened between you and Kaede anyway?"

"We've been friends since we were eight. We've always had feelings for each other, we just didn't realize it, especially when I had to start going to school in Konoha. So, when we turned fourteen we started dating, I admit I was in love with her, we even went as far as…you know but that was only because she had to move away, I was so torn up about her I didn't start dating until some months passed by when the band was moving up, I decided girls weren't worth the trouble and I would just date to date."

"So…that's why you decided to start dating Tenten—"

"Of course not!" he yelled, jumping up.

Ino smirked and looked up at him.

"She's…something else. I don't want to hurt her." he mumbled.

She smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear! I'm going to run and get Tenten so you can say that to her face!"

"Fine then." He nodded as she stood up, running out the door, not noticing Kaede leading on the back of the open door, listening in.

"_Perfect"_ she thought to herself.

"Oh Neji-baby, can I come in?" she cooed as she walked into his room.

* * *

><p>An excited Ino quickly ran into the room, ready to grab Tenten.<p>

She frowned when she saw the strangely empty room that had just been inhabited minutes ago.

"Tennie?"

* * *

><p>The bun-haired girl took a much needed breath as she walked down the hall towards her boyfriend's room after getting some fresh air.<p>

"Okay, I'll confront him. I mean, who am I to listen to that Kaede bitch anyway? It was rude of me to walk off like that…" she mumbled to herself as she clutched the boys handle.

As she turned the knob, hoping to find him, she froze at the sight her.

Neji and Kaede stood, Neji's mostly faced back to her as she could see their lips locked.

With a forced release he quickly turned to the door to find her already off.

"Ten!" she heard Neji's voice as she ran through the hall.

"Tenten-honey! There you are I've been looking every—"

Tenten ran past Ino, slightly knocking into her, in a flash.

"Tennie?" Ino called as Neji met up with her as she continued down the hall. He tightened his hair in his hands in frustration.

"What the hell happened?!" she demanded, stomping her flip flop heel.

"Kaede kissed me, Tenten saw, now—"

She held her fully manicured finger up to his lips, shushing him as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Hold that thought. You go find Tenten, I'll deal with Miss. Kaede." She said darkly.

He nodded hastily, barely paying attention to her words as he chased her down the hall.

"I will be so pissed if I break a nail on this bitch's face…" she grumbled as she stalked towards the boy's room.

* * *

><p>"Tenten! Tenten!" Neji yelled, looking around after running for a few minutes.<p>

Knowing her, he decided to stop by the first place that came to mind.

The weight room.

The only place she could get all their feelings out through the process of beating the crap out of stuffed leather.

As he stepped into the nearly empty room he found her punching the largest punching bag without any gloves, from the distance he could see her knuckles sporting a bloody red.

Without her notice he walked up behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"Hyuga bastard," she grumbled repeatedly as she hit it.

"That's not very nice, he mumbled, alerting her.

"Leave…" she ordered as her hands slowed down.

"Not a chance, at least not until I explain." he said coolly.

"Explain what? I saw you, there's nothing you can say. Just save be the sob story and break up with me so I can still have some dignity."

He grabbed her arm and twisted her around, planting his lips on her kissed, she struggled and hit his shoulder but he refused to let her get out. Eventually her arm began to settle and she fell into it.

When he released she instantly slapped him across the face.

"You really are an unbelievable bastard, why don't you stick with one girl? I can't believe Kaede was right, I never should have trusted you." she said as she began to walk around him.

"she kissed me!" he yelled, she stopped "I thought you knew me better than that, stop believing everything you hear, I thought you trusted me…"

"Neji…I don't know what to think…sometimes I worry…you've been through a lot of girls and I just don't to be your next project—"

"How can you say something like that?! Those girls mean _nothing_ to me compared to you…you make me feel different…"

"But Kaede…you guys have so much history—"

"That was the past," he interrupted, she turned around to look at him.

"I want you to be my future," he whispered nervously.

She smiled sadly as she looked down. He lifted her head up with two fingers on her chin and leaned in to kiss her, she subconsciously leaned in as well.

"That was the cheesiest piece of crap I've ever heard!"

They stopped and turned to the door as both Ino and Megami stood, Megami with a video camera.

"Why do you guys always have to ruin the moment?" she snapped, Megami shut off the camera and held her hands up in defense as Ino scoffed and tossed her hair back.

"So are we good here?" she asked, smirking.

Neji turned and raised a brow to Tenten for an answer. She smiled at him, "yeah we're good I guess."

Megami groaned and tossed her head back, "Good! Now let's go get something to eat!" she yelled, turning around and rushing out the door. The three left behind began to follow her out.

"So what happened to Kaede?" Tenten asked as Neji snuck his arm around her waist.

"Oh…she won't be bothering us again," Ino sighed, examining her nails.

Neji thought to himself, "Well, while we're on the topic of sex—"

"So not gonna happen." Tenten said matter-factly.

"What! You didn't even know what I was going to say!" he defended as they closed the door behind themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Megami, you've been spending an awful lot of time with Suigetsu-san lately, don't you think you're upsetting Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked as the girls slowly stepped into the empty hot spring.<p>

Megami titled her head to the side in confusion.

"But we're not dating, and why should Sasuke give a crap? He doesn't care, I mean, he makes out with random girls in front of me, why the hell should I give a damn!" she tried to say nicely as she squeezed the life out of her soap bar.

The girls stared at her in silence.

"Okaay, but he just seems to be acting quieter than usual." Sakura pointed out.

"He's not the only one," Ino mumbled sadly.

They all turned to her, "have you guys noticed Shikamaru's been avoiding me a lot lately?" she asked.

"Kinda, but I thought it was nothing, he's not the most social type." Tenten said.

"Well I don't think it's nothing, for the past week every time I try to talk to him or ask him to do something he makes an excuse to keep away from him." she frowned slightly sinking into the water, making bubbles.

The girls smiled.

"Ino…do you like Shikamaru?" Hinata asked cutely.

Ino quickly sat up and crossed her arms and scoffed, "O-of course not! Why would you assume something like that?!"

"Well because you're blushing," Sakura said smugly.

"You just stuttered a little," Tenten smirked.

"And you wouldn't be making such a fuss over the fact he's being distant towards you," Megami finished, beaming.

"Okay okay! I get it sheesh!...maybe I do…a little!" she said sinking back into the water. "Maybe a little more than a little…"

The girls giggled, "it's okay Ino-pig," Sakura smirked.

"Girls, I just noticed something," Tenten said suddenly, sitting up.

They turned to her in confusion.

"We've all just fallen for the biggest names in Japan," she whispered, sinking into the water.

Megami scoffed, "what the hell do you mean _we_? I have no interest in Sasuke what so ever!"

"Oh give it a rest Namikaze, why can't you just admit to yourself that you're into Sasuke? I mean…it won't hurt to try again…we all are," Sakura smiled sadly

She said nothing, she just turned away from them and looked down into the water in thought.

"Not all guys are the same Mega, we can't hold onto the past forever." Hinata said.

"You know I'm surprised at you guys…who would have known you would get back out there after…" she stopped herself and looked to all of them as they all sadly stared into the water themselves.

"Um, change of subject! Group hug!" she said excitingly. They raised a brow up to her.

"What are you a lesbian?" Tenten said monotonously.

"Well, I—"

"Megami!" Sakura yelled, laughing and splashing her with the hot spring water.

Megami laughed as she splashing back, quickly the others joined in.

After a couple minutes they ended their fun it with a group hug, completely forgetting they were naked.

"That's sweet, that's what I like to see," Neji smirked from above, his right hand leaning on his cheek.

The girls released and glared at him, Tenten threw a bar of soap at him which he easily dodged.

"Missed me bab—" he silenced as a random toilet seat collided with his face, knocking him back and forcing him to slash into the water. She dusted off her hands and smiled back to the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tonight, Ino wore a light blue ruffle mini skirt with a dark blue medallion halter. Hinata wore an all white tank top with a matching mini skirt and light blue and gold knee length high heel boots.<p>

Sakura wore a red strapless mini tulle dress, while Tenten wore dark blue skinny jeans with a black criss-cross halter.

Naruto wore a blue and white fleece jacket with red jeans. Gaara wore a blue jean jacket with red interior and matching jeans. Shikamaru dawned a white ringer t-shirt with a gray trim and tan khaki's.

Neji stood in a loose black collar shirt with white khaki's, and Sasuke in a long sleeve burgundy v-neck shirt and fit black jeans.

Sasuke looked around as the nine of them stood together. He raised a brow at the sight of a missing Megami, again.

We walked up to Ino who busied herself with fixating her hair.

"Where's Megami?" he demanded. She smiled deviously.

She tossed her hair back casually, " Oh don't worry, she just went on a date with Suigetsu,"

He froze in place.

"What?" he snapped, "did I hear you right?"

Ino smirked, "She. Is. On. A . Date. With. Sui. Get the picture?" she smiled as she sashayed away from him.

He stood there, completely unable to move.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad you could come tonight Megami, if I had known you were gonna dress like that—" he smiled tooth-filled, scratching the back of his head.<p>

Megami stood in a blue mini skirt with matching high heels and a light purple off the shoulder top.

She shook her head "Ino." she growled, glaring at nothing.

"Oh I figured knowing you, I doubted you were the type to dress like this," he said as they sat down in one of the resorts most lively restaurants.

She smiled, he spoke as if they had known each other for years.

"You're like a tomboy, but also some kind of princess or something," he said looking at the menu.

Her smile dropped. Only Sasuke called her princess, (well only to annoy the hell out of her) since they met and only called her Megami twice.

She shook her head quickly, she couldn't believe she was thinking of him while she was trying to have a friendly dinner with Sui.

Friendly dinner…

She sighed, she could never think of it as a date. Not ever again.

* * *

><p>"You told him they were on a date?!" Sakura yelled, to Ino as they stood in the club.<p>

"Look, those two idiots need to stop playing this friend crap and actually get together, it's annoying watching them. " Ino said sternly.

Naruto shook his head in turn, "I don't think that was the best way to go Ino,"

She scoffed, "and why's that?"

"Well, Sasuke isn't known for being the most understanding or tolerable type. If he wants something, and someone else has it, he won't stop until it's all his own."

* * *

><p>Sasuke angrily stomped through the halls, ignoring all the fangirls outside their rooms. He headed for the resorts dinner restaurant with the word <em>death<em> almost clearly written across his forehead.

Megami laughed as Sui told her stories over their dinner, he laughed with her but settled the stuff down as he saw Sasuke make his way over.

When he stopped at their table he slammed him hand on the table, making Megami slightly jump.

"What're you doing here?"she demanded in shock.

"We need to talk." he snapped.

She raised a brow "excuse me?" she asked.

"You deaf? I said we _need_ to talk." he demanded.

She glared at him, "excuse me for a second sui…" she grumbled, getting up.

Sui frowned a bit, "Uh…it's no problem."

He watched them walk out into the hall, Megami crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as Sasuke began yelling. She glared at him in shock and disgust then yelled something back.

He sighed and decided he should check it out.

"I am not dating with him for the last time, so all of a sudden I'm not allowed to go out with any guy?!" she yelled.

He ruffled his hair in frustration, "that's not the point! I don't get it, you reject me and now—"

"Why is it so hard to understand that I don't want a boyfriend?!"

"Megami, is everything alright?" Suigetsu came in and asked.

"Stay out of this" Sasuke growled.

"Look dude, she has the right to date whoever she wants," he said, glaring to Sasuke.

"I said I'm not—"

"What makes you think she wants to go out with you?" Sasuke said coolly smirking, his hands in his pockets, cutting Megami off.

"The same goes for you," Suigetsu said.

"Wait a minute, didn't I just say—"

"Am I hearing a bet?" Sasuke smirked.

"You. Me. this Friday. Snow-boarding. Dragon peak, first one down wins." Sui, smiled showing his shiny shark teeth.

"Deal, shark-boy."

The young boys shook hands as Megami ruffled her hair and swayed sickingly.

"I'll catch you later Megami!" Suigetsu yelled running off.

"Will somebody fucking listen to me?!" she yelled.

Sasuke raised a brow at her as he turned to her, only to be slapped across the left cheek.

"Who the hell do the both of you think you are?! How dare you bet on me?! Aside the fact Dragon Peak is the highest mountain here! Do you wanna get killed? Why are you so damn fixated on me?! I'm nothing special!" she yelled again, her eyes glistening.

All he did was smile.

She stood there her eyes widened and frozen, he walked up to her and took a lock of her hair in two fingers, "I'm going to make you mine." he whispered in her ear.

She twitched as he casually walked down the hall.

"Hate my life…"

* * *

><p>"They bet on you?" Ino asked.<p>

"Those douches don't know what they're getting themselves into," Tenten said tossing a small ball in the hair back and forth as she lay on her bed, pajamas on. They all did as the boys were outside playing late night hockey.

"Even I won't go on Dragon Peak."

"That's what I said! They wouldn't listen. Why is it so hard for them to understand that I just want to be alone? I don't need a boyfriend to make me happy." she said dropping on her bed and groaning.

The girls sighed as she turned away from them completely blocking them out.

"_I'm gonna make you mine."_ Sasuke's voice rang in her bed, she picked up her pillow and smashed it on her head and groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious about this, if you do this you guys could end up in the hospital or worse!" Megami said pacing around with Suigetsu as he grabbed lunch the next day.<p>

"Mega, have a little faith in me, your making it sound like I'm gonna lose." he said sitting down.

"I don't care about that! I just don't want you guys to die!" she said throwing her hands up in frustration.

He smiled and looked up at her, "you're really cute when you worry."

She stopped moving and stared at him.

"W-why do you wanna win this competition?" she asked nervously.

His smile brightened. "Because I want a chance with you." he answered.

She nervously rubbed her arm until it started to become beat red, he quickly looked at his watch.

" Oops, I gotta meet the guys outside, I'll catch you later," he said, packing his untouched, food getting up and walking off.

She sighed and sat down at the table and ruffled her hair.

"What's the matter Megami?" a voice asked. She looked up and smiled at the blonde boy hovering over her.

"hi Naruto, it's nothing, I'm just a little exhausted." she sighed.

He sat down across from her, "Because of the match between Sasuke and Suigetsu right?" he asked.

"How did you—"

"Hinata told me. Actually, she didn't have too, Teme made it pretty clear." He laughed.

She sighed and nodded, "neither one of them will listen to me; I don't want anyone to get hurt. This is all my fault." she groaned.

Naruto shrugged, "How can it be your fault if someone is willing to fight for you?" he asked.

"That's the problem. I don't want them too." she sighed.

Naruto stared at her for a second then smiled "…My mom used to say 'when we shield our lives in we're pushing everything out, and as soon as you decide it's time, it's gets harder and harder to break your shell—"

Her eyes widened.

"Whatever's holding you back the best thing to do is to let go now before you regret it, you know the one you really wanna be with them be with them, stop being a caterpillar be a butterfly!" he said shooting his hands up like a little kid and beaming brightly.

She looked up to him and smiled sadly, "funny…my mom used to say the exact same thing." she said a little quietly.

He smiled sadly as well, looking down to the table.

"Really what's she like?..." he slowly asked.

"I can't remember much, she died in a car accident with my dad when I was five. But I know she was amazing."

"S-so did mine" Naruto said, shocked.

They both stared at each other for a second them slightly gave a painful laugh.

"Wow looks like we have more in common them we think," she smiled getting up.

He got up as well, "Hey maybe we are related!" he said laughing, she laughed too then it slowly settled.

"Thank you Naruto" she said sweetly, he did a salute then a bright thumbs up, "no problem!" he said happily.

"Gaara? Can I talk to you please?" Ino asked.

Gaara looked up from his laptop as he sat on his bed in the boy's room. He nodded and she sighed, "you're smart, I'm sure you've noticed how Shikamaru's been pushing me away lately, did I do anything wrong?" she asked sitting on the side of his bed.

He smirked and turned back to his laptop to continue typing.

"You really don't remember do you?" he asked. She lifted her head up, confused.

"He told me not to tell you, but being the friend I am I'm gonna do it anyways." he said, she slightly scooted over to indicate she was listening.

"On the first night we went to the club, you were drugged—"

She slightly gasped as he continued.

"He had to carry you back to your room, apparently you woke up, kissed him, and mumbled a few choice words..."

Her eyes widened as she slipped off the bed and onto her but.

He stared at her.

"W-what did you say?" she asked.

"I said you kissed him, what's the big deal?" he asked turning back to his computer.

"So that's why he's been avoiding me…" she whispered to herself.

"I have to find him, thanks a bunch Gaara!" she yelled running out the door as he waved her off.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Friday*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea." Neji sighed as Sasuke geared up.<p>

"Mind your own damn business." he said plainly.

"You know your gonna get yourself killed, we're not even supposed to be up here." he said, looking around.

Both boys stood at the top of the mountain. Snow rained all around them as the chilling winds blew with grey skies.

Sasuke smirked, "You're worried about me?"

"Get over yourself, it'll be a bitch to replace you after they finish scraping you off the snow." he snapped.

"That means you're worried." he said, bending down and wiping his snow board.

"Dick." Neji grumbled.

Sasuke smirked.

"There's no use trying to change his mind, Neji. Once it's made it's over," Naruto said, walking up with Hinata, Gaara, Sakura and Tenten.

"Hey Teme, if you die can I have your Nikes?" Naruto smiled putting his hands on his shoulder, Sasuke glared at him.

"That's not something to joke about Naruto-kun, we all know this is a very bad idea." Hinata frowned.

"Aw, I was just joking! I'm sure he knows what he's doing," he said, patting him on the back.

"Naruto, you better tone it down before he gets really mad," Sakura teased, sitting down on the snow with Gaara.

Naruto waved his hand nonchalantly as he and Hinata sat down. "Naah, I've been doing this since we were newborns, he's not gonna do any—"

Sasuke kicked his head into the snow and held it there for about ten seconds while he struggled.

"What were you saying _dead-last_?" he asked smirking, Naruto lifted his head up, wiped his face and glared at him.

Sasuke continued to smirk so Naruto smiled brightly as he rubbed his head. Sasuke nodded and walked off to finish up.

"I don't get your friendship," Tenten said sitting with them.

"No one does." Gaara said.

"Where's Ino and Megami? They should be here by now," Hinata asked.

"Ino's off looking for Shikamaru for some reason and Megami overslept. Besides…you know Ino's afraid of heights" Sakura said, looking out to the snowy distance.

"You didn't wake her up?" Tenten raised a brow.

Sakura shrugged, "I wanted her to wake up on her own this time, she might disrupt the match." Sakura said.

"So you approve of this whole thing?" Tenten asked.

"As long as nobody dies, then I can finally put my medical skills to really good use." she said happily clapping her hands.

Sweat-drop.

Where is Shikamaru and why is Ino looking for him?" Hinata asked.

"_He_ is hiding from her and _that_ is classified," Gaara said, getting up to the see what the guys were doing, leaving the girls in a confused state.

* * *

><p>"Those bastards! How could they let me sleep on a day like this?!" Megami whined, going through her clothes for her snow suit after shooting up from bed and out of the shower when she discovered how late it was.<p>

"What a jerk, how can he be hiding…I just wanna talk to him!" Ino growled as she jogged through the lobby.

Finally, she spotted Shikamaru drinking coffee in a small restaurant.

"Shikamaru?! Shikamaru!" she yelled.

He looked up and his eyes widened, he quicky jumped off his seat and ran off to Ino's shock.

"What the—! Shikamaru I just wanna talk to you!" she yelled, running after him.

"Hi, I was having my board cleaned?" Megami sighed a she walked up to the guy working at the snowboard counter, covered in tattoos.

"which one was it?" he asked.

"The white snowflake one," she answered, pointing to it hanging on the wall behind him.

He unhooked it, then turned back and handed it to her.

"You're not planning on going out there are you? he asked, confused.

She frowned as she clutched it. "Yes, Why?"

He shook his head, "You really shouldn't. There's a massive snow storm headed this way. There was a few avalanches a couple hours ago and earthquake reports. That's why everyone's staying inside."

Her eyes widened, "oh crap…" she whispered. "Thank you!" she yelled quickly as she ran off.

* * *

><p>"So you finally made it. For a second there I thought you'd hiked up your mini skirt and chickened out." Sasuke said as Suigetsu walked up the mountain with a couple of his friends.<p>

"Say what you want, Uchiha. I'm still gonna kick your ass." Sui smiled.

Sasuke smirked as the boys positioned themselves on the corner of the mountain.

"Ready?" Sakura yelled. The boys nodded.

"On your mark—"

Megami rushed up the mountain, breathing heavily as she tripped a bit.

"Get set—!"

As she noticed them she tied in relief and quickly raced over to the group.

"G—!"

"Stop!" she yelled breathlessly.

They all turned around, she stood with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily and her pale face beat red.

"Megami?" Sui said, confused. Sasuke tsked and turned away, annoyed.

"You guys! For the last time forget the stupid bet! We have to get out of here!" she yelled furiously as she jogged over to the boys.

"Why?" Hinata asked, confused.

"There's been a lot of earthquake reports around here! And there's a snowstorm headed our way! Didn't you guys notice everyone gone?" she yelled, exhausted.

They shook their heads.

"Gah!" she ruffled her hair in frustration.

"We were about to start," Tenten said.

"Yeah, which reminds me, Hinata did you bring my first aid kit?" Sakura asked.

"Well yes, but you were out of—"

"Who gives a shit?!" Megami yelled. "We have to have to get out of here!"

Suddenly the ground below them began to vibrate until it began to shake rapidly, alerting them.

They screamed as some of the boys fell, hitting the snow below, including Suigetsu, who hit is head, knocking himself out.

Hinata screamed aloud as she slipped on the edge of the mountain, only for Naruto to caught her and hold her in his arms tightly.

Sakura slipped on the ice and almost hit her head until Gaara caught her and wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

The vibrations forced Neji and Tenten she slid down the iced floor, but were relieved to be stopped by a block of ice.

The ground cracked under Megami who stood on the front edge. She screamed as a piece of the mountain under her broke and she began to fall, until Sasuke slid down and caught her hand at the last second.

Her hand began to slip out of the glove as he struggled to keep a hold of it.

"Please don't let go!" she begged.

"Why the _hell_ would I let go?!" he yelled, forcing to pull her up.

"Because...because I've been unfair to you…" she whispered.

He stared at her.

The mountain began to shake again as a part of the piece of mountain Sasuke lay on cracked, bending him over slightly.

"I've got you!" he yelled as she whimpered.

Finally, her hand fell out of the glove, letting her fall to his shock.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

"MEGAMI!"

He looked below. If she were to hit fall further the first things she would touch would be the pointed ice crystals that would shred her before she could touch the ground.

So he did the first thing that came to mind. He dived down to her.

She subconsciously stared up the mountain as it got further and further away, her mind screamed for someone.

Sasuke caught up to her, but then quickly passed. He went behind her and grabbed a hold of her back tightly, turning her around to face him. She stared at him, still trying to process what was going on, he just smiled and closed him eyes tightly, so she did the same.

After the sound of a crash, they silenced.

She opened her eyes wearily and cringed at the impact of the snow. She felt her forehead bleeding and her left cheek cut deeply, as well as her right arm, unmovable.

But, she paid no attention to that.

Her eyes watered at the sight below her. Sasuke lay under her, unconscious. His chest lay covered in blood and she could see a long gap along it, his left shoulder was bleeding as well.

She guessed he passed out from the impact and loss of blood.

"S-Sasuke…" she whispered nudging him with her left hand, "Come on…wake…please…!" she pleaded. "Please…not again…wake up!" she cried.

The snow showered over them as tears fell, caking her face and mixing with the blood that dripped down.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Ino yelled angrily through the snow covered branches she pushed aside.<p>

"Man for someone so lazy this guy can run," she mumbled to herself.

She went atop a small hill then saw a large burrow and him in it.

"Finally" she said, exhausted.

Like a fox to a rabbit, she snuck up from around him until she jumped in front, shocking him.

"stop avoiding me!" she demanded.

He sighed.

"I wanna talk about what happened the first night we got here, ever since then you've been distancing yourself from me…Gaara told me what I did and I…I wanna talk about it," she said nervously.

They shared eye contact for a moment until they both felt an extremely cold wind chill.

They looked around and saw a large snowstorm heading their way.

"Quick! Get in here!" he commanded. Ino crawled into the slightly deep burrow as the storm took over.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke…what do you think heaven's like?" the young Megami asked as they both stared up to the clouds in the large field behind her home.<em>

_He shrugged, "I don't know, my mommy told me we're not gonna find out for a real long time, like when we're really old and stuff." he said._

_"But what if we get there soon…my mommy says lots of things die early for a reason…" she said quietly._

_Well were not gonna," little Sasuke said._

_She smiled, "If I do die early…will you wait for me?" she whispered. _

_He sat up straight and turned his head to her "what're you talkin 'bout?" he asked, confused._

"_If I die early…would you wait for me?...until we're together again…so we can be together forever?" she asked, sitting up._

_He started at her for a second then smiled, "if you'll wait for me…I'll do the same." he said, she smiled and held his hand._

"_Together forever?" she asked._

_he nodded._

_"You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a window, showering the blizzard outside.

"Hey guy," a soothing whispered voice said.

He turned his eyes to the red-haired girl sitting beside him, smiling.

"So you finally decided to wake up?" she laughed.

He looked down and saw her arm in a blue cast and gauze wrapped around her neck like a halter. Her forehead had gauze wrapped around like a headband and her left cheek had a gauze patch on it, yet she was still smiling.

He realized he was lying down and noticed it to be a hospital bed. He tried to sit up then, only for his chest to cringe, forcing him back in pain.

"Whoa, whoa! You're not ready to get up yet, the nurse says you need a few more hours of rest. But if you wanna sit up let me help."

She helped him sit up with one arm then pulled back when he was comfortable.

He looked around, the hospital room was dark yet a little light from outside was shining in from the door. He looked down and saw gauze wrapped around his lower chest and abdomen. The wrap connected to more gauze on his shoulder as all he sat in were black jeans.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" she giggled.

"How long have I been in here?" he asked quickly.

She sighed, "about three weeks" she mumbled.

He went pale as his eyes slightly widened.

She quickly laughed, "I'm joking dummy! Only a couple hours," she shrugged.

He settled down and slightly glared at her, she smiled innocently then settled.

"Thank you…" she mumbled.

"For what?" he asked, adjusting himself.

"You know…for saving my life…I wouldn't have made it without you." she admitted.

He smirked, "You're welcome."

She smiled, "Here, let me help you fix the gauze."

He nodded and she leaned in to fix it.

But instead of touching his bandages, she kissed him.

He hesitated for a second, debating whether it was a joke or not, but satisfied when she didn't release, he kissed back.

After a few moments, they let go.

"Remember what I said on the mountain?" she whispered. "That I've been really unfair to you? I've been through a lot and I wasn't sure if I was ready to start dating. I really do like you and I know how hard you've been trying to make me realize that."

"Besides…any guy…who would purposely jump off a cliff and risk his life just to save _mine_…I would gladly date." she smiled.

He smirked, "So then, you really want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"You have to stop calling me princess though!" she demanded.

"Not gonna happen." he sighed as he leaned in and kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss as he deepened it. She leaned her hand on his chest he flinched, letting go.

"Oh sorry!" she gasped.

He shook his head.

"Why don't we try this when we get out of all this?" she suggested.

He nodded, "so when is that?"

"The nurse said that you have to keep this on for a few more days and be careful with your chest. I didn't break anything, I just temporarily paralyzed it so I'll be out in about a day." she explained.

He nodded again, "So…what's gonna happen with fish boy?" he growled. She nudged him.

He rolled his eyes, "Suigetsu."

She frowned, "I'll talk to him…sometime before we leave." she said.

"Good—You can let him know that you're _mine_ now—and _nobody's _gonna take you away from me," he whispered. She slightly blushed as they kissed again.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sakura, Tenten and Hinata quickly rushed in.

"Megami! we—"

They both quickly released.

"Oh…are we interrupting something?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes/No" They said at the same time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" Megami asked.

"Ino and Shikamaru are missing! We can't find them anywhere. Someone said they saw them go outside, so we think they might be caught in the snow!" Tenten yelled.

"What?!" Megami yelled, jumping up.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"How long do you think we've been in here?" Ino whined as Shikamaru finished blocking the burrow.<p>

He shrugged, "at the most I'd say about a few hours."

He sat back down to their small fire as she groaned.

"We're might die in here, with all that snow we probably won't even be able to find the way back to the resort! We'll be stranded and forced to live off in the wilderness where we'll be eaten by animals and—"

"God woman would you stop overreacting?" he snapped.

"Why? This is basically your fault! If you had just stopped and talked to me—!"

She stopped and hugged her knees.

They sat there silent for a few minutes as he picked at the fire and she watched.

"Shika…about the club—"

"You don't have to say anything. You were drugged, people say stupid stuff they don't mean when it happens, forget it." He said not looking at her, knowing she was aware of what happened.

"But I—"

"I said just drop it okay?" he snapped, glancing at her.

She was quiet for a moment as she stared at him.

"I…meant what I said."

He stopped picking at the fire and quickly looked up at her.

"What?"

"I meant what I said…about liking you…I guess I just blurt out what's on my mind when that happens."

He didn't answer, so she moved over to him.

"And I know you like me to…it's just to troublesome to admit it," she whispered.

He scoffed, "That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you avoid me? If it wasn't such a big deal and I didn't even remember why were you still nervous, awkward, and distant when you were by me?"

He sighed, " Okay fine…maybe I…maybe I do like…you…"

He bit his tongue as she patted him on the back.

"There you go, now was that so hard? Sheesh, you have more pride to go around than Neji and Sasuke." she laughed. He smirked.

They sat motionless for a few moments in silence, thinking.

"So…what do you wanna do about this?" he mumbled.

She shrugged, "Well, you can have the pleasure of being my boyfriend."

He raised a brow as she giggled.

"And we can be _something_," she bit her bottom lip shyly as he smiled weakly.

He lifted her head up and kissed her, she smiled into as she sat up a bit and deepened it.

After a couple minutes of lip-locking, they released.

"There, I finally gave you a kiss you can remember," he smirked.

She blushed and giggled as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hello? Hello?! Is someone is there?!" a female voice called.

"That's Sakura's voice!" Ino gasped and yelled.

"Ino? Oh my gosh is that you?!" she called again.

"Yeah! Me and Shikamaru!" she shouted back.

"CHA!"

In a swift second the blocks were kicked down and the two could see feet in front of them.

Ino quickly crawled out, Shikamaru slowly followed.

"Finally!" she breathed, hugging Sakura. The other girls joined in.

"We thought you died!" Tenten said, shocked.

"That's not a warm welcome but I'll take it anyways!" Ino said happily.

She noticed the storm had stopped and didn't hesitate to tell them the news.

"Oh! Guess what? Shika and I are dating!" she squealed, bouncing.

"Finally!" the girls sighed.

She spouted as she stopped. "Party poopers."

Shikamaru finally crawled out and for some reason adjusted his pant belt, which the girls noticed.

"Holy shit! What _did_ you do in there?" Megami smiled devilishly.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up you perv," she nudged her but then noticed her arm in a cast.

She gasped, "what happened?!"

Hinata giggled, "Ino, you missed so much."

"Long story, but the best part of it is she and Sasuke are going out!" Sakura beamed.

"Finally!" Ino said, throwing her head back in exhaustion.

"Alright alright…I think were good…let's go back now before we freeze to death." Shikamaru said.

The girls quickly nodded and giggled as they hugged each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Last Day*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you Sui," Megami said sadly as she stood in front of him, her arm free.<p>

He waved his hand nonchalantly, "Ah, it's no problem, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"No no it's my fault…I'm… so sorry if I led you on or anything—"

"Don't worry about it, really. I had a feeling you were into Sasuke when I first met him and how you acted around each other—just make sure if that idiot tries anything you hit him for me." he smirked.

She laughed and nodded.

"Well, I hope to keep in touch, and thank you for everything." she said hugging him.

"No problem" he said, "See you around?"

She nodded.

He finally smiled and turned around and started to walk away, but then stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at her.

"Hey…if you should break up with Uchiha and need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here," he winked.

She blinked a couple times in shock as she watched him walk off down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't believe it's time to go! The spas here are fabulous! I don't wanna leave!" Ino wined as Megami strolled back into the room.<p>

"Suck it up, I'm sure there are spas in Konoha," Sakura sighed as she zipped up the last of her things in her bag.

"I doubt it," she grumbled, "good ones anyway."

"Don't be upset Ino, we can come back another time" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, maybe in the sum—"

A knock on the door interrupted Tenten.

Hinata walked over and opened it, to reveal Kaede.

"what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I already kick your ass to mars or you looking for another visit?" Ino snapped.

Kaede sighed, "May I come in?" she asked.

Hinata nodded, "please."

Kaede stepped in, letting Hinata close the door behind her.

"I didn't come here to start trouble; I just came here to warn you girls."

"Not this again," Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

Kaede shook her head, "not like that."

They all looked to her.

"So here's the thing, you guys are currently dating the biggest names in Japan and possibly in April…the world…because of that you're going to be having a lot of obstacles in your way, a lot of threats too…I should know…that all ruined my relationship with Neji…"

"I thought you had to move away and that was the problem," Tenten said, confused.

She shook her head again, "not entirely…I got a lot of death threats and warnings from crazed fans, which disrupted my school work…they would terrorize by family, throw bricks through our windows, and demand I break up with Neji or they would kill me.

Hinata gasped.

"Until my father couldn't take it anymore and we were forced to move away, knowing that would force me to break up with Neji since the both of us knew we would never be able to handle a long distance relationship. What with the band especially and all" she continued.

"Oh…" Tenten mumbled.

"I hope you girls are prepared, because you have a lot heading your way." she warned.

"No worries, we're tough chicks! We can handle ourselves!" Megami reassured, beaming.

"I sure hope so, I don't want you to end up like me…" she said quietly.

"We're sorry things didn't work out for you Kaede…but thank you." Sakura said.

she smiled and nodded, "I hope we can be friends or at least call a truce…then maybe you guys can rub off on me and I can actually find a guy."

The girls laughed.

"Of course we can be friends!" Ino squealed. Kaede smiled again.

Suddenly Megami perked up and quickly walked over to Kaede.

"Hey, I think I may know a guy you'd be interested in," she said.

"Really? Who? What's he look like?"

She smiled sweetly, "well…he's got white hair—"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls pulled their bags outside to where the boys waited by the tour bus as all the other students loaded onto theirs.<p>

They looked at each other, questioning.

"Do you girls really think we can do this?" Hinata asked, twiddling her fingers.

"Course! Whoever thinks we shouldn't date then doesn't know who they're messing with!" Megami said chanted.

"Come to think of it, do you think _they_ will be able to handle _us_ and _our_ baggage?" Tenten asked.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Sakura shrugged a bit. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Good…then let's go home," Ino sighed dramatically.

The girls looked over to the boys who waited, not paying attention.

They smiled and looked at each other.

"But first…" Sakura grinned.

The girls happily ran over and jumped their opposite—to their surprise—and kissed them.

* * *

><p><strong>T*B*C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and gentlemen I present to you…<strong>

**NARUHINA, NEJITEN, SHIKAINO, GAASAKU, AND SASUMEGA**

**They are all together…so this is where the fun starts…..**

**Tune in next time!**


	13. ep12: Hearts & All

**HEY everyone this is a FH special I got the idea as I was writing the chapter that was supposed to be chapter 12 but I decided to change it and work on this before I post that one so that will be next, I didn't expect it to be this long if you read it things might feel a little quick but I hope you like it**

**Oh and before I forget**

**If you know the boy band SHINee this is what I based the guys after, I feel there almost exactly alike (except gaara's the opposite of his guy)**

**Naruto- Taemin (lead dancer/cute one/ SOMETIMES hot one mostly cute though)**

**Sasuke: Minho (lead rapper/ bad boy/ cool one, he has a really deep voice o.o)**

**Neji- Jonghyun (lead singer/ pretty boy and sometimes I feel like he's a player so I made neji a player)**

**Shikamaru- Key (co-rapper/ second cute/ hot one, kinda a player)**

**Gaara- Onew (onew is actually the leader of the band but in this sasuke is the leader, gaara is the complete opposite of Onew you can figure how yourself, onew is co-lead vocalist as well)**

**There yeah go! **

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" a scream was heard, the boys looked up to find naruto running down the stairs in his orange pajamas with shuriken all over them<p>

"what the hell is the matter with you?" neji asked clearing his ear, he slammed his hand on the marble table ignoring the pain "do you guys have any idea what day it is?" he yelled

"wensday?" shikamaru said plainly, naruto groaned, "no no! it's valentine's day geez!" he yelled

The boys froze in place, finally the day they dreaded every year of every day had finally come

Valentine's day

Christmas for the fangirls all over Japan, the chance were they could confess there love and give OMEGA valentines without rejection (possibly), they crowd there house, stalk them in school, and aim to kill whatever girl they picked as there girlfriend of that week

Basically it's hell

The boys gulped as they heard violent banging on the door and screams outside

They all ran up to naruto's room so they could see from the front porch, they looked outside too find hundreds of girls on their yard walking around in crowds like bugs, yelling, and girls were banging on their door

The gate was broken, again, they were stepping on the garden and kissing the ground and all of them were holding red, pink or white valentines

* * *

><p>"ow!" sakura yelled biting her finger, "I told you it was hot sakura, here" hinata said handing her an oven mitt<p>

"thanks hina" sakura said as she pulled out the heart shaped cookies

"I don't understand why we have to do this, are we really the type to give valentines? I'm sure they get thousands every year" tenten said as she and ino decorated the already done hearts

"but it's still something nice to do, we are their girlfriends after all" ino said, megami scoffed as she mixed the last batch

"I don't do valentine's day, whether they accept it or not I just wanna eat these cookies!" she said

"whatever, right now I'm sure girls are knocking on their door one by one handing them valentines" tenten said

* * *

><p>"we want OMEGA we want OMEGA!" the fangirls chanted on their lawn<p>

"we have to get the hell out of here" gaara said as they headed for the escape exit, "wow they get worse every year" naruto said frightfully

The boys slipped through the door disguised, as in black sun glassed, and hoods up

Luckily the fangirls got dumber every year as well

They slipped to the backyard were they hid a black emergency escape ford explorer they all got in and headed to school

"hey hey is that them?" a fangirl asked another, the other looked "naaw can't be"

* * *

><p>The girls as usual rode to school, tenten and megami racing and the other girls casually following<p>

They were both neck and neck "hmm, maybe you'll actually beat me today tennie" megami said from under her helmet turning to her newly painted camouflage motorcycle for a second

"you can bet on it namikaze!" she yelled, "oh yeah? This is for pushing me on the mountain!" she yelled, she rode her cycle next to her and slightly pushed her

Tenten tilted a little then got back in position, "what the fuck?" "oh come on I thought you were a professional!" megami asked

"what are those idiots doing now?" sakura asked hinata who was next to her as she drove, megami and tenten hit each other back and forth

Then hinata gasped and stuck her head out the window "girls look out!" she yelled

They heard her and looked forward as a black car quickly pulled in front of them making them hit it

They both flew up off the motorcycles and flipped into the air "ahhhh!"

Megami hit the ground face first and tenten hit the ground back first, cracking both their helmets the car stopped as they both slightly sat up

Megami forcefully through off her helmet to the ground "shit!" she yelled, and tenten rubbed hers "what's your damn problem!" she yelled to the car

The door opened as neji and sasuke ran out, "are you guys okay?" neji asked, tenten took off her helmet and rubbed her head "y-yeah"

Sasuke helped megami up as the other girls stopped their cars and ran out followed by the rest of the guys, "holy crap are you guys okay?" sakura yelled

"ooow dammit!" megami yelled rubbing her head, "why the hell are you guys in such a rush? It's only school, you're not missing anything" she said

The boys sighed "long story" they said together, megami and tenten picked up there helmet, megami looked at the crack as it broke in two

"aw fuck, now we gotta get new one's" she said, tenten walked over to the bikes "damn, there torn up" she said scratching her head

"we'll call someone to come get them" gaara said taking his phone out

They both sighed "well looks like were riding with you guys for a little bit" tenten said, ino scoffed "well you don't have to sound disappointed about it" she said crossing her arms

They both smiled, "oh before we forget"

They each kissed the boys, "happy valentine's day" hinata said as they walked back to the girls

The boys happily sighed and decided to get the rest later

* * *

><p>"you guys can just leave the suits in my car" ino said as they stepped out, they nodded and slipped off their suits<p>

Megami was in demin shorts with a white tight tank top and black suspenders, tenten had on a black mini jacket with matching pencil Capri pants, and a red tight half shirt, ino with a hot pink mini dress with a black loose belt around the waist, sakura in a soft pink off the shoulder shirt showing her bright pink bra straps and black shorts, hinata in long red pants with a gold belt and a light purple tank top with a black vest, yes it was still winter but it was getting a bit warmer as spring was coming, so they put on their coats anyways

They waited for the boys to step and walk to them, they stepped out but they didn't walk to them

They boys snuck over to the back of the school, they girls looked to the front of the school and saw more fangirls than usual

"ohh I get it" hinata said, "today's gonna be a looong day" tenten groaned

* * *

><p>The fangirls on the school yard caressing there love letters and other valentine related things frowned when the bell rang<p>

One girl was crying "don't worry we'll see them" another one said

The girls walked to class, no more than usual kakashi was late, they looked around and say the boys still weren't here

They noticed a few girls handing some boys valentine's, but still have valentine's for the boys

* * *

><p>They sighed "how are we supposed to give them our valentine's if they're going to hide from us all day?" sakura grumbled<p>

They all shrugged "we'll see, odds are there waiting for kakashi to come in so the fangirls won't be able to bother them" hinata said

"well hinata you have chemistry with naruto so you can see him then" sakura said, hinata nodded "lucky" ino grumbled, "why you don't have any classes with shikamaru?" hinata asked

She shook her head, "not that I know of then again I never really pay any attention" she said shrugging

Sakura rolled her eyes, "well then why don't you look this time genius?" she said, "whatever" ino said turning her head

* * *

><p>30 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>Finally kakashi walked in, but the boys didn't<p>

As kakashi talked about the English homework the girls (and fangirls) continued to look to the door to see if the boys would come in, but they never did

Finally the bell rang, the girls sighed and decided to head to their next class "maybe we'll see then later" hinata said reassuringly

* * *

><p>"everyone just keep working on your paintings, valentine's day: the way you see it, when your done please put them on my desk" Shin said walking down the aisle to people as they painted<p>

"megami, that's a very…creative picture" he gulping, she smiled brightly at him then at her painting of a red heart with a sword going through it and blood dripping out

He cleared his throat "well anyways, megami can you take these file's to the office real quick for me?" he asked handing her a pack of paper's

"of course" she said putting down her brush and picking up the paper's

* * *

><p>She quietly walked down the halls hugging the paper's, occasionally looking into rooms, she saw the chemistry room with smoke in it basically covering it<p>

"I wonder what happened" she whispered to herself

The school was large and her art class was on the other side of the building so s he had to walk rather far

She was about to pass the dark hall that lead to extra classrooms and an emergency exit door until she was grabbed and pulled into it

Her mouth was held as she struggled to get out dropping the packed papers

"calm down, it's just me" a deep voice said, she stopped squirming "sasuke?" she asked

She turned around as she backed up into the light and he walked out, he smirked and pulled her back into the dark "geez what the hell are you doing scaring me like that? I was 5 seconds away from kicking your-" he kissed her and banged her against the wall

Shutting her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he used a finger to twirl her uchiha necklace she'd been wearing since she got, then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer

Finally letting go for a breath, sasuke whispered "I've been waiting to do that for hours", she smiled "why don't you go to class?" she asked, "you know I can't, wouldn't you expect what happens every valentine's day" he said, she sighed and looked down

He tilted her head back up "since it's valentine's day, why don't we have dinner tonight?" he asked, "you know I'm not a romanticist right?" she asked, he chuckled "yeah I know, why don't you meet me as _Valentyne_ and we have dinner there?" he asked, she slightly frowned "then I have to dress up" she said, "too bad" he said

She giggled then slid from his grasp to pick up her paper's, "I have to get back to class now, so it's a date" she said smiling and began to walk out to the light, but he grabbed her loose hand, she smiled "oh I'm not finished yet" he said seductively pulling her back in

"aaaah sasuke!" her voice rang through the halls

* * *

><p>Hinata looked up from her test tubes "did you hear that?" she asked her partner as they finished clearing the dust from a test tube that seemed to have the wrong mixture, he shrugged<p>

"alright alright!" yamato said, "it seems that was the wrong pheromone, everyone get back to your seats and try the second one" he said

Everyone walked back to their spots and sat down as they began to test the second one

Hinata watched as everyone's turned pink, she turned back to hers and her partner's, hers began to turn red

"umm yamato-sensei I think there's something wrong!" hinata said, yamato walked over and picked up the tube she poured in, "oh no everyone duck and cover!" he yelled as it started to bubble, everyone did as it exploded and red smoke went everywhere

Hinata hid under the table and closed her eyes, "hinata?" a voice asked, she opened her eyes to find naruto standing in front her smiling

"naruto?" she asked, he nodded, she hugged him "were have you been?" she asked, "I had to see you" he said as they let go

She looked confused "you did this?" she asked, he nodded "I missed doing this" he said then kissed her, she smiled into it then kissed back as everyone ran around in the smoke, "it's valentine's day hina, I wanna do something special for you, why don't you meet me at the Niwa park (garden park) and we have a picnic?" he asked, "oh naruto-kun that sounds wonderful!"

* * *

><p>Finally megami walked back into the room 5 minutes to the end of class, her hair was a mess, her shirt was wrinkled and her suspender straps was down, along with her short button undone<p>

"megami where have you been? And what happened to you?" Shin asked, she tried to straighten her hair

"umm I got lost…again…then I fell…yeah lets go with that" she said walking over to sit back down

* * *

><p>3rd period<p>

* * *

><p>"remember students, as soon you finish you essay you may leave and head off to lunch early" asuma said walking down the isle of computer's the kids were sitting at<p>

"you almost done guys?" sakura asked megami and hinata turning to them, hinata was day dreaming and sighing dreaminingly and megami was ferociously trying stuff her shirt back into her pants

"hey!" she whisper yelled, they turned to her "huh?" they asked, "are you guys done?" she asked

They both nodded, "great let's get outta here" she said grabbing her bag and getting up, they followed

* * *

><p>"guys I gotta stop by my locker I'll meet you at lunch" sakura said, they both nodded and headed off<p>

She stopped by her locker, and began to open the dial until she noticed a shadow hover over her, she smiled when she noticed it

"shouldn't you be in class?", she slightly turned around "I finished my work so we got to leave early" she smiled to gaara

"good, so I can do this" he said then kissed her, she tightened her hands on his shirt, while he whispered "meet me at the docks tonight okay?" he said she slowly nodded then smiled, as they made-out he played with her bra-strap which made her giggle, he slid his hand down her shirt which made her blush

They let go for a second for a breath "that's enough" he said kissing her again

* * *

><p>Tenten irritably stared at her physic's test, the page blank and her pencil tapping the paper<p>

She slightly groaned and the teacher shushed her, she glared at him, then raised her hand "may I go to the bathroom please?" she asked, he nodded

* * *

><p>She strutted through the hallway whistling and twirling the bathroom pass until she dropped it, she bent down to pick it up as a shadow cast over her "man you're a klutz" a deep voice said<p>

She smiled and stood up to face neji with his hands in his jean pockets, "is that a compliment?"

He shrugged "more or less" he said then smiled, she smiled too then he kissed her, not hesitating one bit as they made-out

He leaned her against the wall as he slid off her jacket, she let go "damn you work fast" he said slightly breathing heavily, he smirked "tonight I want you to meet me at the sports arena" he said, she sighed in relief "oh thank god I thought you were gonna take me on some big date that would force me to dress up" he said, he smiled and shook his head "no"

"good" she said kissing him again

* * *

><p>Ino stood in the girls bathroom adjusting her makeup as she skipped science class<p>

She jumped when she saw shikamaru come up behind her "don't you have a test today?"

he asked, she smiled and turned around "no I got sick so right now I'm in the nurse's room" she said, he playfully rolled his eyes and kissed her, she dropped her lipgloss and wrapped her arms around his neck, he hopped her onto the sink making her wrap her legs around his hips

"meet me at the ice rink tonight okay, it's valentine's day we have to do something" he whispered, she smiled as nodded her head as he kissed her again

* * *

><p>The girls happily sat down at their lunch table (minus the boys) most of their clothes unorganized as they fixed themselves back up<p>

"oh isn't today just a great day? It's so beautiful outside!" hinata said yet it was snowing rather roughly outside, "I know right? I suddenly have a love for physics today" tenten said

"looks like they all had the same effect on us" megami said, the girls frowned and nodded

But then laughed, their laughs were interrupted by a swarm of fangirls…swarming in front of them, they looked up as they were all sitting in one line "what?" sakura snapped

"are you dating them?" one girl asked, "depends on who _them_ is" tenten said coolly, "shut up you know who were talking about!" another yelled

The girls smiled "yeah what of it?" ino asked, "break up with them!...or your gotta regret it" another said, the girls looked at each other fearfully then back to the fangirls

Then they laughed

"what the fuck are you gonna do, oh don't make me laugh, oh wait I am!" megami said through laughs

The fangirls death glared at them, finally the girls started to settle "no really get out of our faces" sakura said seriously

One girl slapped her

"uh oh" tenten said shaking her head, sakura casually wiped her cheek "oh…it's on!" she yelled jumping the girl

"fiiinallly! i'm been lookin' for a good fight" megami went jumping up and drop kicking a girl in the face, the girls groaned and joined in

* * *

><p>"do you really think we should be going to lunch what if?-" "don't worry shikamaru the girls will protect us!" naruto said reassuringly<p>

"that sounds pathetic" neji said scratching the back of his head, the boys nodded in agreement

"we can't have the girls fight out battles them _we'll_ look weak" gaara said, the boys nodded again as sasuke began to open the doors of the lunch room

* * *

><p>"<em>this<em> is for threatening me and my girls" sakura said and punched a girl in the face

"_this_ is for threatening us and our boyfriends!" tenten yelled scissors kicking another girl

"and _this_" megami said headbutting a girl knocking her unconscious, "well that was just for fun" she giggled

Yet there were still a lot of girls left

Sakura and ino went back to back, the smirked at each other and connected arms sakura flipped ino over kicking the girls in front of sakura down as sakura twisted around and collided with those girls

"ohh I don't want to hurt anybody" hinata said as a group of girls crowded her, "that's cute don't worry we won't hurt you too bad" a girl said

Hinata sighed "I warned you" she said and charged

Ino, sakura, tenten and megami stood in front of your girls left (the 4 girls that talked bad to them)

"one for the money" ino said with her hands on her hips

"two for the show" sakura said with one hand on her hip

"three to get ready" tenten said her arms crossed and shaking her head

"and 4 to go!" megami said cracking her knuckles

The girls flinched, ino drop kicked one in the face, sakura punched the next, tenten scissor kicked another, and megami knocked heads with the last

"oh I love doing that" she said, sakura bent down slightly breathing heavily, tenten leaned on the wall her arms crossed

"you tired?" she said smirking, "oh shut up" sakura said, "damn I broke a nail! Stupid love crazed fangirls" ino growled

"hey where's hinata?" sakura asked getting up

Megami casually pointed behind her, hinata was wiping her hands on her skirt and behind her were a bunch of toppled girls

"wow" they said, hinata just smiled

"woah" voices said, they turned around to find the boys standing there looking around, a fangirl was in every place possible

The ceiling, floors, sticking out the windows, in the salad bar ect.

The boy were all just watching the scene

Suddenly tsunade ran in passing the band, she looked to the 5 girls

"aw fuck…" tenten said

* * *

><p>"it was pure self defense tsunade, those girls tried to beat us up because we're going out with them!" ino yelled as they stood the principal's office<p>

"ladies I have a hard time…wait…your dating the boys?" she asked, they nodded, "ohhh I see, well you can go" she said

The girls stood there confused, "what?" sakura asked

Tsunade sighs "this always happens when the boys get new girlfriends, espectially on valentine's day, I didn't expect you to be able to beat up the whole female student body but I should have guessed you 5 would have done this" she said twirling in her chair

They smiled, she sighed "be careful with those boys…you girls have been in enough trouble throughout your life you don't need another"

They frowned, "your off the hook, now go to class and happy valentine's day" she said sweetly

* * *

><p>"happy valentine's day sweetie" hinata said kissing naruto<p>

"happy valentine's day!" ino said kissing shikamaru

"happy v-day!" sakura said kissing gaara

"happy v-day baby" tenten said kissing neji

"happy valentine's day, we'll see you tonight" megami said kissing sasuke

The boys nodded as the girls walked to the cars

The boys sighed as they saw them drive off, the school fangirls were only the beginning of their problems

The girls rode home to find two brand new motorcycles parked in the drive way blocking them, a white one with red streaks and a camouflage one

Megami and tenten ran out and jumped on them excitingly

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>"no! I'm not wearing make-up piss off!" megami yelled running through the halls in a white one strap mid-thigh pencil dress and holding white platforms<p>

Ino chased her back and forth down the hall holding lipstick and eyeliner

"get back here namikaze you can't go to a fancy dinner with sasuke looking like that!" she yelled, megami stopped and glared at her

"ha got yeah!" she yelled pouncing on her, "gaaaahhh!" megami yelled

The other girls were busy in ino's room (were all the make-up was located) doing their hair and make-up

Ino pushed a pissed megami into the room with red lipstick and silver eye shadow, ino sat her down to do her hair

"look at you guys! Your wearing make-up blaghh!" she yelled, the girls smiled "stop hating megami" sakura said

"whatever" she mumbled

Tenten stood up and revealed to be in black gym shorts and a white tank top (no makeup but lipgloss)

"_that's_ what you're wearing?" ino asked, "duh I'm just going to the sports arena with neji" she said

"I'll see you guys later" she said waving and walking out, sakura and ino stood up, sakura was in a blue mid-thigh skirt with a white dress shirt, hinata was in a yellow flowery knee-length skirt with a yellow shirt "come on hina I'll drive you" sakura said as they both grabbed their bags

"there done!" ino said, she put megami's hair in a high neat bun with bangs sticking out on the sides, she sighed and blew one bang up

Ino was wearing a black leather mini skirt, purple scarf and dark silk purple tank top, she picked up her ice stake's and hand bag that match's her skirt

"I gotta go, I'll see you later mega, happy v-day!" she said walking out the door

Megami got up and picked up her bag and headed out too

* * *

><p>Sakura dropped hinata off, hinata waved as she drove off, she stood by the park looking around<p>

"where's naruto?" she asked nothing

* * *

><p>Sakura parked her car by the dock parking lot and got out, she leaned on her car and looked to the empty dock, waiting<p>

* * *

><p>"hey Dari" tenten said walking in with her bag, "what's up ten?" he asked wiping his hands with a rag<p>

"just here for neji" she said, "yeah he told me about your date, it's cool you can just wait in basketball stadium" he said pointing she nodded

"thanks tell me when he gets here" she said, "no problem!" he yelled waving his rag to her

* * *

><p>Megami stepped into the restaurant and subconsciously adjusted her hair<p>

"hi-" "megami! Hi, don't worry sasuke set up a reservation…you got a private table how lucky!" kaei (the restaurant owner's daughter) yelled before her father could talk

"umm hello to you too kaei" megami said laughing, kaei giggled as she lead megami to the table/ booth…thing

She sat down, "you look really pretty" she whispered, "thank you" megami whispered back

Then as kai walked off she slumped into her seat and waited for sasuke

* * *

><p>Ino leaned on the private skating rink, she was tapping her right skate on the ice, she looked around<p>

She expected shikamaru to be early but he wasn't and she was a really impatient girl

* * *

><p>Where the boys actually are<p>

* * *

><p>"block it quick!" naruto yelled as fangirls broke through the door and tried to get in<p>

"did you call them?" sasuke growled as they squealed and held out valentine's

"y-yeah, hey guys can you come it's an emergency!" neji yelled into the phone to their bodyguards, "no listen!"

He pointed his phone to the crowd of girls then put it back to his ear, "you hear that?" he asked

"okay-okay…yeah thanks man" he said then hung up, "what did they say?" shikamaru asked, "they'll be here in half an hour"

"that's good we don't have anything to do" gaara said

* * *

><p>Megami irritably tapped her hand on the table then looked at her wrist watch, "damn uchiha, he's almost an hour late where is he?" she asked herself<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata kept looking to the street hoping naruto's car (or the limo) would pull up, she anxiously tapped her foot<p>

* * *

><p>"okay okay hinata calm down, maybe something came up I mean…it's only…valentine's day" she whispered croakily to herself<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten repeatedly punched the punching "where-the-hell-is-he!" she yelled through the exercise stadium<p>

* * *

><p>"he better not have fallen asleep, the jerk" ino growled to herself looking at her wrist watch, then sighed and looked to the shining ice rink<p>

"where could he be?"

* * *

><p>"this is so unlike gaara to be late" sakura said sitting on top of her car, she looked to the boats sailing back to the docks as it got darker and colder, she shivered "he better have a damn good reason for doing this"<p>

* * *

><p>The boys sighed in relief as their large bodyguards easily blocked the fangirls and threw out some who managed to get in "I love you guys!" they yelled as they threw their valentine's at them<p>

The boys went upstairs to avoid the noise and hung out in neji's room

"hey guys? Are we forgetting something?" naruto asked, the boys looked around "no don't think so" neji said, naruto nodded

* * *

><p>Megami forcibly got up and picked up her bag "got dressed up for this…uchiha bastard, if he wasn't gonna show up he could have at least called or said he was gonna stand me up" she whispered to herself as she packed up the rest of her things and began to walk out, before she did she took off her uchiha necklace and left it on the table<p>

Kaei nodded "sorry megami", she just shook her head and left

* * *

><p>Hinata got up, a few tears in her eyes, she took out her phone and flipped it open<p>

"s-sakura, c-can you p-please come get me when you're done with gaara, n-naruto didn't show up" she slightly cried _"don't feel bad hinata"_ sakura said

"w-why not?"

* * *

><p>She sighed "gaara didn't show up either" she said, "I'm coming hinata" she said then hung up, she got off her car and shivered, it was a full moon tonight completely shining on the Konoha lake, a totally romantic seen<p>

Too bad she didn't have anyone she share it with, she shook her head and got into her car slamming it and driving off

* * *

><p>"stupid jerk, keeping me waiting like this, who does he think he is?" ino grumbled to herself as she stomped to her car and got in<p>

She watched as couples walked down the street together enjoying the last few minutes of valentine's day, she sighed laid her head against the wheel

* * *

><p>Tenten stopped punching and threw off her gloves "I can't believe he stood me up" she said to herself<p>

She scoffed "bastard…" she whispered as she picked up her things and started out the building, "bye dari" she said a little quietly, "hey sorry ten" he said closing up, she shook her head as if happy

"no problem, I'll see yeah next time…h-happy valentine's day" she said turning around and walking outside to her bike as it started to snow

* * *

><p>"oh my god!" naruto yelled jumping up, "what?" neji asked who was reading a playboy magazine "the girls! The girls we forgot all about out dates!" he yelled ruffling his hair<p>

"aaw fuck!" sasuke yelled as they all jumped up, shikamaru looked at his watch "we were supposed to be there 3 and a half hours ago!"

"do you think there still waiting?", "only one way to find out" gaara said

* * *

><p>Luckily most of the fangirls had already left since Valentine's Day was about 15 minutes from being over<p>

* * *

><p>"hinata! Hinata sweetheart I'm here!" naruto yelled around the obviously empty park, he ran his hands through his blonde hair<p>

He saw the bench and found a small pink box on it that read _to_ _naruto-kun, I know it's not much compared to what you get every year but there from the heart_

_-hinata_

He opened the box to find miniature colorful heart/ ramen cup shaped cookies chocolate chip…his favorite

What had he done?

* * *

><p>Neji knocked on the stadium doors as he stood in the cold, dari opened it and looked to him<p>

"you're a little late man" he said sarcastically chuckling, neji sighed "she's already gone, but she told me to give you this" he said handing his a dark pink box

"I'll see you later neji I gotta finish closing up" he said closing the door as neji read the tag:

_Deer neji…hehe…_

_I mean dear neji_

_Dear…deer whatever_

_Okay what's up neji!_

_Yeah that's better, I made this especially for you, not a really big deal but I hope you like them_

_-bunny chan_

He opened the box to rainbow colored heart shaped cookies vanilla flavored…his favorite

He banged his head against the door

* * *

><p>Gaara jumped out of his car instantly looking around the docks for sakura, "sakura!" he yelled to the lake but received no answer, he scratched his head as he looked at the full moon<p>

He walked back to his car realizing she was gone until he found a small soft pink box in a parking spot

He picked it up and saw it to be addressed to him:

_Hi gaara, I know you're not much on gift giving but I hope you like this_

_-always yours, cherry blossom_

_p.s don't worry there edible I tested them on the girls_

_I got the 3rd batch perfect! XD woohoo!_

He opened the box to find all pink raison cookies…his favorite

He hit the front of his car with his loose hand

* * *

><p>Shikamaru ran into the rink as the workers were about to close up, he saw no sign of ino what so ever<p>

He put his hands into his pockets tiredly, then he noticed a fuchsia little box on the side of the rail, he walked over and saw his name on it:

_Hi pineapple hehe, I worked willy willy hard on these so I hope you enjoy them, theyz yummy trust me ;D!_

_-flowerchild (aka ino)_

he opened the box to find mini heart and pillow shaped cookies, coconut flavored…his favorite

he sighed and rubbed his face as he leaned on the railing

* * *

><p>"there you are! Do you have any idea how late you are sasuke? Leaving megami here like that sheesh" kaei huffed as sasuke ran in<p>

He saw the private table he ordered and something shining on it, he walked over and saw the necklace helplessly laying there

He picked it up and sighed, then finally noticed a small red box next to it addressed to him, he picked it up and read the note:

_To sasu-chan_

…_._

_I have no idea why I just wrote that but I'm just gonna keep it there since I don't feel like erasing….._

_You of all people know I'm not good a expressing my feelings but I guess that's what valentine's day was made for_

_So I made you these, sugar less just the way you like them, I hope you enjoy and thank you for being there for me_

_-princess_

…

_Funny…I thought hell would freeze over before I started calling myself that, I guess it's all because of you _

He sighed and opened the box to reveal heart shaped peanut butter cookies, sugarless…his favorite

He sat down and dropped his head on the table as the clock struck midnight

Ending valentine's day

* * *

><p>"guuuyys, we're total jerks, at this point I don't feel like we deserve them" naruto said sliding in the living room chair<p>

"maybe we don't…but we have to make it up to them!" neji yelled, "how the hell are we gonna do that?" sasuke asked

They boys thought for a second then scoffed, "did you forget who we are?" shikamaru asked

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>The boys stepped out of the limo as any normal day, they noticed extremely disappointed fangirls but ignored it<p>

As any day they saw megami and tenten racing and the girls following

Tenten did a wheelie and megami stood slightly stood up on her bike

"look mommy no hands!" she yelled, "are you trying to get yourself killed?" tenten yelled back

"kinda!" she yelled, "or I'm trying to distract you!" she yelled speeding up and pulling into the driveway, "fuck!" tenten yelled

Megami jumped off her bike onto her feet as it crashed into the parking gate

Perfectly parking into it, she took off her helmet as tenten got off and took hers off "well that's a new one" she said, megami just smiled

"can't you guys go a day without competition?" sakura asked, "hell no!" they both yelled, the girls rolled their eyes

"and _that's_ how you know there here" gaara said pointing to the girls as they made their way to the building talking and ignoring the boys who they usually walked with in the morning

Naruto sighed "they're mad at us"

* * *

><p>"giiirls can we talk?" naruto wined stopping them in the hall with the rest of the boys "we have absolutely nothing to say to you guys" ino's aid turning her head as they started to walk again<p>

"hinata?" naruto asked, she looked down, "tennie?" neji asked, she scoffed and turned away, "ino?" shikamaru asked, she put her hand up to his face

"princess?" sasuke asked, megami didn't pay attention as she was playing a game boy, "sakura?" gaara asked, "hmf" she said tilting her head up as they walked off

The boys stared off to them, "is that what that feels like?" neji asked, "you mean being rejected?" shikamaru asked rubbing his forehead, the boys nodded "I…guess"

* * *

><p>"girls do you think that was nice? Maybe they have a good reason for being late" hinata said sadly, "maybe-but let's weasel them around for a little longer" ino said giggling<p>

"huh what we talkin' bout?" megami asked looking up, "keep up stupid!" tenten yelled

The girls walked out of the building to go home, talking and teasing the person of choice today which was ino

She yelled at them as they laughed and got onto their rides to go home

The boys secretly stared off as they rode off and smirked at each other

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>"night guys" tenten said yawning as she walked to her room, "later" megami walking to hers, "night girls" hinata said walking to her's<p>

"t.t.y.l girls" ino said texting as she walking into her room, "night" sakura said waving as she walked to hers

They all laid on their bed, well ino texted until she heard music outside to their backyard, she got up and walked to her window and opened the shades, she looked down her eyes widened but then she smiled

"GIRLS I THINK YOU SHOULD COME AND SEE THIS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs

She heard grumbling and yawning as the girls got up and came into her room, "what is it we DO have school tomorrow you know" tenten said scratching the back of her head

"I know I know, but they don't seem to care" she said happily, the girls walked over and looked outside "no freaking way" megami said

* * *

><p>Haru by SHINee<p>

[All] Fall in love, please hold onto my hand tightly  
>I wanna be, please stay only by my side<br>Oh, happy day, I'm going to give you my all  
>I can't stop, I only love you<p>

Oh, shiny day, your happy smile  
>You so sweet, and my embarrassing nervousness<br>Take my heart, I'm going to give it to you  
>I can't stop my love for you (Love)<p>

[naruto] My heart beats fast  
>The more I look at you<br>My heart pounds so much  
>[gaara] Again and again like this<br>Little by little every day  
>I love you today more than yesterday<br>I love you  
>[shikamaru] More radiant than that sunlight<br>Is our memories that fill the day  
>[neji] My severely trembling heart<br>Shouts that it loves you  
>Who looks over me<p>

[All] Fall in love, please hold onto my hand tightly  
>I wanna be, please stay only by my side<br>Oh, happy day, I'm going to give you my all  
>I can't stop, I only love you<p>

Oh, shiny day, your happy smile  
>You so sweet, and my embarrassing nervousness<br>Take my heart, I'm going to give it to you  
>I can't stop my love for you (Love)<p>

[sasuke] Underneath the blue sky, the two of us  
>Walk the inescapable path where we've fallen into sweetness<br>Like in a love story that appears in a fairytale, we look at each other  
>We dream about what this is, is it love?<br>[shikamaru] Feel like paradise, you are my day  
>Do you know my day is meaningful when you're in it, girl?If it's not you, I don't need anything else<br>Let today be the day  
>[naruto] I think about you the entire day<br>It's just full of things we can do together  
>[gaara] In my day, you are<br>Such a special person  
>I shout that I love you<p>

[All] Fall in love, please hold onto my hand tightly  
>I wanna be, please stay only by my side<br>Oh, happy day, I'm going to give you my all  
>I can't stop, I only love you<p>

Oh, shiny day, your happy smile  
>You so sweet, and my embarrassing nervousness<br>Take my heart, I'm going to give it to you  
>I can't stop my love for you (Love)<p>

[neji] Fall in love, please hold onto my hand tightly  
>I wanna be, please stay only by my side<br>You so sweet, I'm going to give you my all  
>I can't stop, I only love you<p>

[All] Oh, shiny day, your happy smile  
>You so sweet, and my embarrassing nervousness<br>Take my heart, I'm going to give it to you  
>I can't stop my love for you (Love)<p>

* * *

><p>"they wrote us a song…" hinata said quietly, "in less than 24 hours, I think they mean it" sakura said, they sighed " aw maaaan we didn't even get a day" tenten groaned<p>

They looked outside when more time then ran off

"do you think they forgive us?" naruto asked, the boys looked over as they girls ran out and jumped them making them fall over onto the ground

"yeah, I think they do" neji grunted, they kissed them

"don't think just because you wrote us a song this makes us easy!" megami yelled, the boys smirked, "happy valentine's day" naruto said sweetly

They smiled and kissed them

Happy late valentine's day…

* * *

><p><strong>TxBxC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter another…something o.0 well I hope you enjoyed this special the next one will be up soon I'm half way done with it, till next time!<strong>

**p.s you know what i just noticed, i say the word enjoy alot o.0, gonna try and stop doin that! :3**


	14. ep13: Family Affairs

**I'M SORRY I know this one took two weeks, I'm sorry people I had a few problems with this one but I finally fixed them! And here it is**

**Oh as for the last chapter, the valentine's one I guess is sort of a filler or something, anyways see yea at the end!**

* * *

><p>"hi mom!" ino said into the phone, "were all fine…no we haven't gotten into any trouble I promise…uh huh…you heard what?...I'm sorry…n-no you don't have to do tha-…yes ma'am…okay mom….I'll tell em, love you…..bye"<p>

* * *

><p>"alright you ready to lose again?" megami asked and she and tenten geared up for the ride to school<p>

Tenten glared at her "you know I'm getting real sick of this, why don't we make it into a real game"

"guys! Guys I have to tell you something!" ino yelled running out but sakura and hinta had already gotten into the car and started it

"what are you implying?" megami asked, "I'm saying let's make a bet out of this" tenten said slyly

Megami smirked "sure, what did you have in mind?", "if I win you have to stay off your bike for a whole week"

Megami frowned "no way, I'm nothing without this thing!" she said, tenten scoffed "aaaw don't be scared megaaaa" she cooed

Megami glared at her then smirked "fine…_when_ I win, you have to introduce neji to mom and dad"

Tenten backed up "no way! Uh uh not gonna! Happen!" she protested, "aaa don't be scared tennieeee" megami cooed

Tenten glared at her and put on her helmet, "let's race" she said

"wait guys I have to tell you something important!" yelled, "we'll talk when we get to school!, see you there sento…well maybe" megami said as they started off

Ino sighed "but it's important…"

* * *

><p>Megami started in the lead as tenten raced to catch up with her, megami looked back and smirked even though she couldn't see it<p>

Then quickly sped up, but tenten was smart and headed after her, she slipped onto the curve passing megami

Megami looked up and realized what she was doing

Why hadn't she thought of that?

As tenten got off she quickened her speed as they came up to the school, "oh no" megami whispered to herself as she sped up

But it was too late

Tenten won

Tenten parked and threw off her helmet "oh yeah take that namikaze!" she yelled

Megami got off and shut her mouth "what the hell's the matter with you!" she whisper yelled

They looked around, luckily no one had heard as pretty much everyone was already inside the building

"oops sorry, anyways I won I won iiiiiiwooon!" she yelled dancing around

The other girls parked and sakura and hinata came out, "bout time tenten" sakura said

Tenten just smiled in response, "at least now I don't have to introduce neji to mom and dad!" she sang

"yes you do" ino said getting out and slamming her car door, "what are you talking about I won" tenten said

"I know, but you still have to introduce him, you _all_ have to introduce the guys to our parents including me" ino said

"what the hell are you talking about ino-pig?" sakura said, "well if you guys had been listening to me when we were leaving you would have heard the important thing I had to say, my mom called and apparently she heard from her manager's daughter who goes here that were dating the boys, so she told the rest of our parents and now they wanna meet them" she said walking over them

The girls eyes widened "f-father w-wants to m-meet n-naruto?" hinata's stuttered

"mom and d-dad want to meet gaara?", "mom and…._daddy_ wanna meet neji/sasuke" tenten and megami said at the same time

Ino nodded "and my parents wanna meet shikamaru"

* * *

><p>"this is bad, this is reeeealllly bad, do you have any idea what daddy's gonna say once he finds out-" "once he finds out his princesses have boyfriends from a boy band let alone renown playboys?" sakura said interrupting tenten<p>

"yeah you guys don't have it so easy either" sakura said sighing, "girls i-I'm s-sure we'll…w-we'll be f-fine" hinata stuttered

"oh please hinata, we know your worried about your dad, your even stuttering again" ino said, "girls I'm a little worried too but don't be sad, it's only for one day it'll be over before we know it" ino said encouragingly

The girls weren't buying it though

* * *

><p>The boys sat in the classroom waiting for them; since they were late today, luckily (as usual) kakashi wasn't here<p>

The girls finally stepped into the room and the boys quickly faced them "were have you been? your late" gaara said

The girls sighed and looked to each other, "guys…we need to talk" sakura said

"oh no their breaking up with us! I just know it we've used that line on tons of girls!" naruto cried

The girls looked and raised a brow at them "excuse us?" ino said

Neji kicked naruto in the shin, naruto yelped and held it in pain, ino rolled her eyes "were not breaking up with you-" "but right now it _is_ an option" tenten said cutely

They all glared at naruto who laughed nervously and held his hands up in defense, "anyways we have to tell you guys something"

"shoot" neji said, the girls all took a deep breath "our parents wanna meet you" megami mumbled

"what?" the boys said in unison, "ourparentswannameetyou" she said louder but faster

"huh?"

"OUR PARENTS WANNA MEET YOU GODDAMMIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone turn, "sheesh, and what the hell are you looking at?" she growled to the class who instantly turned back

"really? When? Where?" naruto asked, " yes, this Saturday, in Ame"

The boys looked at each other and smirked then turned back to the girls "sounds fun, were in"

"sounds fun? You ain't seen nothin' yet" tenten half whispered

"oh and before you say anything else, were going to be introducing you to our parents too" shikamaru said

* * *

><p>The limo dropped each of the couples at their destination on Saturday, megami and tenten being last<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and hinata<p>

* * *

><p>"this is where you live?" naruto asked his hands in his pockets as he looked around at dark blue traditional Japanese mansion<p>

Hinata nodded "well used to, come on naruto-kun father is waiting" she said nervously

He stopped gawking at ducks in the pond and followed her

Hinata rang the door bell as a ding dong arose the mansion

The door was opened and instantly a maid bowed to them "welcome home hinata-sama, welcome naruto-sama, your father awaits you in the den" she said

"thank you" hinata said as they walked in, she took off her shoes and gestured for naruto do the same as they put on house flip-flops

Hinata walked to the den, naruto following, she held her hands together nervously shaking as they made it there

"father…I'm home" she said to a man sitting in a large leather chair in front of a fire, "ah, hinata…welcome back" he said as he began to get up

She gulped as he made his way over and stood in front of naruto, she bowed

"and you must be naruto…welcome…I look forward to getting to know you"

* * *

><p>ino and shika<p>

* * *

><p>"hiiiiii moooom!" ino yelled as she and shikamaru walked into her housemini mansion

"mom's and dad are out freak-show" a young voice said, ino glared at the distance as a little short blonde boy slid down the stairs

"yuki! Where are they?" she demanded, "what I don't get a hi?" he said walking over

"hi, now where are they?" she asked again, he rolled his eyes "they had late photo shoots so mom said they'd be back in a few" he said

She groaned as he turned to shikamaru "so you're the one who's _actually_ dating my sister?" he asked

Shikamaru raised a brow but nodded, yuki tsked and shook his head "stay out of my business worm!" ino said pulling him by the ear "ow ow ow! Mom said to stop doing that!" he yelled, "well moms not here worm!" she snapped

"so you're not even going to introduce me?" he aked, ino rolled he eyes "yuki this is my boyfriend shikamaru, shikamaru this is my 8 year old brother yuki"

* * *

><p>sakura and gaara<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on the door, silently praying no one was home until the door opened and there stood a dark haired woman that looked about in her early 40s or late 30s<p>

"sakura! your finally home!" she said hugging her "hi...mom" she said a little quietly, her mom let go "you must be gaara, it's a pleasure to meet you please come in!" she said

He nodded and walked in, "is dad home?" sakura whispered, her mother slightly frowned and adjusted her daughter's hair "no-he has to work a little late but he said he'd be back soon" her mother said

Sakura sighed, not the answer she was hoping to hear

* * *

><p>neji and tenten, sasuke and megami<p>

* * *

><p>"so…are your parents in anyway…like…you guys?" neji asked as the 4 sat in the limo<p>

"what's that supposed to mean?" tenten asked raising a brow, "not in any offense we just…you know…" he said a little quietly trying not to the say the wrong thing

Megami giggled "oh you don't have to worry about that, I was adopted" she said, "really?" sasuke asked

She nodded "well not officially since we never got around to the paper work, but…it's a really long story" she said confidently

Sasuke leaned back and slowly nodded

Finally they made it to their house; they all stepped out as the limo drove away

Instantly the door was open to reveal a woman about in her mid 30s with brown hair and big smile on her face "there's my girls!" she yelled holding her arms out

"mommy!" they yelled running over and hugging them, the boys casually made their way over and took a good look at their mom

They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement, she was pretty hot

If she was like that their dad must not be that bad

Right?

The girls let go and she turned to the boys, "you must be neji and sasuke, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm kagome!" she said hugging them, "hugs for everybody!" she said letting go and jumping around happily

Now they see where they get their energy from

"come inside everyone your father can't wait to meet you" she said jumping back inside, followed by the girls then the boys

The boys froze in place as they saw the man before them, he was huge, about 7 foot something, very well muscled and brown mustache and beard connecting, he was wearing a white t-shirt with camouflage cargo pants, he had a sweet yet intimidating face on him

"daddy!" the girls squealed hugging him and only meeting his waist, "how are my princesses?" he asked his deep voice booming through the room

The boys twitched, "were great dad" tenten said, "have you been keeping your grades up?" he asked looking back and forth at them, they nodded

"sports", they held up a few football and soccer meddles from out of no where

He smiled pulling his beard up "that's my girls" he said kissing their foreheads, finally his eyes met sasuke and neji awkwardly standing by the door

He let go of the girls and walked over to them and held both his big hands out to shake "you must be the boys I've heard have been dating my girls" he said his voice sliding down there spine's

They nodded and they shook his hands which he clenched making them bend, "that's so…good…to hear, I am senso, a pleasure to meet you" he said as nicely as he could

"daddy!"they both yelled, he sighed and let go letting the boys drop to the floor "come on what sort of man are you if you can't handle a hand shake?" he boomed as if he was an army sergeant

The boys looked up questionably, he just turned around and walked to the living room "kagome would you make some tea, I would like to _talk_ to these boys" he said

"okay!" kagome said jumping into the kitchen, the girls ran over and helped them up

"okay-that you didn't tell us about your dad" neji grunted, "sorry, maybe it slipped our minds that both of our parents are ex-army recruits, very well known in Japan actually" tenten said, "yeah you could have mentioned that" sasuke said

"sorry dad's really strict when it comes to boys" megami said, neji and sasuke looked at each other wondering what they had gotten themselves into

Then they both rubbed their hands "do they still hurt?" tenten asked, "kinda" they both said

Tenten and megami both smiled at each other, "okay we can make it feel better" megami said

The boys were about to asked how until they kissed them, they kissed back as they ignored the pain in their hands

"better?" they both whispered, "not really" sasuke said as they both kissed them again

"eh em" a deep voice said, the girls shut their eyes and clung onto the boys shirts as they slowly turned their heads around

Senso was standing by the living room door, his arms crossed and an irritated look on his face

"if you boys wouldn't mind joining me in the living room and stop making-out with my daughter's in front of me, that would be a nice start"

He finished walking back into the living room, the boys let go and started to walk to the living room "good luck!" they said, they turned to them and smirked "I'm sure we can handle your dad" neji said

"well just in case" tenten said as the girls face them a quick kiss "for luck" megami said

They smiled and walked to the living room again "today boys today!" his voice boomed

They rushed into the living room

The girls sighed and went into the kitchen

* * *

><p>"so…why do you set an interest in my daughter" hiashi asked naruto as they sat across from each other, hinata next to naruto quietly looking down clenching her skirt<p>

"well I think hinata's really sweet, she's pretty, smart, fun, and I just really like her, I'm glad we met" naruto said confidently

"I see, so I hear your in a boy band-" he said as hinabi passed by, she stopped by the door and looked in

"oh my gosh, y-your naruto, f-from omega! Aahhhh! I'm a huge fan! W-what are you doing in my house?" she asked adjusting her hair

"hinabi that was very rude, you know better" hiashi said, "sorry daddy I just wanna know!" she squealed

He sighed "it seems naruto is dating your sister" he said, hinabi stopped "no way…hinata your soooo lucky! Oh my gosh I'm gonna be in-laws with naruto uzumaki eeeeehhhh!" hinata blushed deeply at the thought of that

"I have to tell everyone! I can totally rub this is dara's face! But before that can you sign a few things, daddy never lets me go to any of your concerts!" she said

"umm sure" naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously, "oh yay!" she yelled rushing to her room

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temples

* * *

><p>"heeellloooo I'm hooome!" ino's mother's voice rang through the house, "I'm home too!" her father said just as cheery<p>

Ino got up from the living room and ran to the door, shikamaru followed, "mom! Dad! Squealed hugging them both "ino!" they said hugging her back

They let go and turned to the boy behind her "and you must shikamaru, oh we have so much to talk about, I'm imoi and this is my husband inochi!" he mom said pointing

Her father huffed "I wanted to say my name" he grumbled, "haha I did it!" she said pointing like a child

Shikamaru raised a brow

What kind of family was this?

Not that he was complaining…

"oh shikamaru please sit down!" imoi said and she danced into the living room, shikamaru slowly walked in, he felt that in a way this woman resembled his mother

Which only freaked him out more

* * *

><p>"I'm home" a male voice said as the front door opened and closed, sakura sat up<p>

Gaara looked up as a dark brown haired man in a white suit and holding a brown brief case walked in, "he must be gaara…" he said to himself

"hello father" sakura said a bit quietly, "sakura…" he said, he took off his jacket and set it down, "yoko will you please bring some tea, I would like to talk to gaara…" he said turning to him, gaara remained solemn, he held his hand out to shake "my name is Aoi haruno"

* * *

><p>The girls sat the in the kitchen with their mother as they made snacks worriedly, "stop fretting girls they'll be fine, your father's not going to kill them" there more said<p>

"that's what were afraid of" tenten mumbled, kagome smiled "I'm sure they can take care of themselves they seem tough…you girls always did have a thing for bad boys" she said the last part quietly as she handed them the snacks, luckily they didn't hear

"no sugar right mom?" megami asked, she smiled sweetly and nodded, megami smiled back as they walked to the living room

Only to find it completely empty but the back door open, they set the plates down and looked outside to find their father yelling something and the boys running around the house sweating

"10 more laps boys hahaha!" he boomed, "daaaddy!" they yelled stepping out, "oh hello girls" he said casually "what are you doing?" megami asked, "just testing out these boys strength's don't worry my ducklings they'll be fine…maybe" he said laughing

The girls watched as they boys quickly raced and passed by them, they nervously waved, the boys just smirked and saluted which made them smile and sanso frown, "alright alright back in the house you'll distract them" he said slightly pushing them back in

* * *

><p>"aaand here" hinabi said pointing to another poster, naruto sighed "isn't your cousin in the band why don't you have him do this?" he asked politely<p>

She frowned "neji won't do anything, he won't even give concert tickets to me and my friends I don't know what his problem is with us, but I'm sure the rest of you guys would" she said happily,

"and one more picture" she said holding up her camera, naruto smiled and gave a piece sign as hinabi smiled and leaned on his

"thanks naruto! Good luck with hinata and stuff!" she said running off

Hiashi sighed again "alright now that's that's over with we can get back to business, when do you two plan on separating?" he asked casually

They stared at him, "excuse me?" naruto asked, "well you don't honestly believe I'm going to let this go on right? Hinata has other businesses and suitors to attend to, your both not going to waste my time with this petty relationship" he said

Naruto unconsciously glared at him, hiashi raised a brow

"well then looks like we got a problem here"

* * *

><p>"so…gaara where do you see yourself in the future?" Aoi asked, gaara slightly shrugged "I haven't really thought that through yet sir" gaara said plainly, "really? So how long do you plan on staying in this-band" he said a little roughly, gaara slightly shrugged<p>

Aoi coughed and looked at sakura, suddenly his phone rang, he picked it up and looked at the number, "excuse me I have to take this" he said getting up and walking to the kitchen

They sat there in silence for a moment, "I'm sorry if my dad-" "why…do you seen afraid of him?" gaara asked looking to her, sakura looked up and gave a fake smile "I don't know what you're talking abo-" you can't fool me sakura I know you better than that"

They shared eye contact for a moment then she sighed, "my father doesn't really approve of the whole boyfriend thing…all he wants is for be to focus on my studies so I can grow up and become a doctor and take on his hospital chain…I do want to be a doctor I just wish he would stop pushing it in to me all the time I wanna go slowly but he's trying to rush…he's been like this ever since he and my mother divorced and she left…" she whispered

Gaara turned his head to the woman in the kitchen with her father who was talking on the phone

"yoko is my stepmother…don't get me wrong she's nice and all but he sure didn't hesitate to get remarried, ever since he hasn't been the same guy he used to be…"

They remained silent for a second

"have you ever tried talking about it to him"

She scoffed "he won't listen to me, he never does he's always too busy to care anything about what I want or do unless it's an A on schoolwork, that's one of the reasons I was excited about the idea of moving in with the girls back to konoha"

"you know…you can't hold it in forever" he said turning his head back as her father walked back in

He sat down and ruffled his mustache "alright where were we?"

* * *

><p>"ow!" neji and sasuke said as tenten and megami wiped the scratch's on their faces with alcohol rub, "ugh I said to hold still I'm not finished yet!" megami yelled, sasuke grunted, neji fidgeted<p>

"why did you agree to something like that? We should have told you how daddy can be" tenten said, "you actually think were gonna sit there and let your dad get the better of us?" neji said

"that's sweet of you guys but daddy's just being stubborn, he'll come around" megami said washing the wipe in a bowl

The boys shared eye contact for a moment debating whether that was true or not and how much more of this abuse they had to take

Senso stood by the doorway, hidden and carefully watching them until something hit him on the shoulder

"oh stop it! Why can't you just leave them alone!" kagome said whacking him with a rag

He rubbed his shoulder, even if he was muscled it still hurt, "I'm not done testing those boys, if they're going to date my girls then they-""oh shut up, will you look" she said pointing towards them, he turned his head and looked

Neji said something which made tenten laugh and slightly hit him with the rag

On the other side of the room was megami and sasuke, she was wiping him arm as she said something and he answered with a kiss on the cheek which made her blush

Senso sighed and kagome smiled "they've never looked happier" she said, he wouldn't admit they made cute couples but he did know the girls looked happy

He sighed "fine…I'll cut them some slack" he mumbled walking into the kitchen

The girls stood up and turned away to clean up the rags "okay now we gotta clean up the chest area so can yeah-" they turned around to find them both taking off their shirts

Tenten dropped her rag and blushed, megami annoyingly raised a brow "what are you doing?" they asked together

The boys just pointed to the scratches on their chest, tenten and megami looked at each other and slowly nodded

The girls cleaned up the scratches from their chest resisting the urge to blush or just straight up kiss them, the boys detected this and smirked at each other and nodded

They brought their heads up and kissed them for them taking the wipes out of their hands and tossing them

Sasuke turned megami over so he was on top, neji laid tenten on the couch so he was on top

And they all seemed to forget they were still in their parents' house

The boys lifted their heads up as they felt a dark aura surround them; they gulped as they turned their heads around to Senso holding a katana in a samurai uniform

"I may very well accept the fact your dating but I shall not allow you to be half naked in my house violating my daughters in front of me!" he said

The girls watched as their father chased them through the garden slashing the katana back and forth

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was exhausted, he may be a genius but he had never answered so many questions in his life, ino's parents were really something<p>

They were like little kids they had been at this for hours, now they were playing a game for some reason

At least he was good at those

"you know I really like you shikamaru, I'm pretty glad ino decided to date you" imoi said sweetly

He smiled, at least they accepted him

But then yuki peeked into the room "so ino are you still a virgin or what?" he asked, "yuki!" his parents yelled

He shrugged "it was just a ques-ah!" he yelled as ino ran up and chased him "you-little-brat I'm gonna kill you!", "aaahh! Moooom!" they screamed through the halls

"kids stop running we have a guest!" imoi yelled getting up and going after them, "kids listen to your mother!" their father yelled following along

Shikamaru smiled again

What an odd family…

* * *

><p>"just what are you implying?" hiashi asked, "I'm pretty sure hinata can go out with anyone she wants who are you to decide her future?" naruto said<p>

Hinata just unconfidently stared down, "her father! Boy do you have any idea who you're talking too?" hiashi asked making hinata flinch

"I could care less! Come on hinata lets go!" he said taking her hand and rushing out the door

"sir should we send to go after them" a maid asked bowing, he slowly shook his head

"no…not now…that boy…"

* * *

><p>"n-naruto…I'm sorry about-" "no hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude I hope this doesn't cause you any trouble" he said sweetly<p>

She sadly smiled, "well no more trouble than I haven't already gotten in…" she said quietly as the limo pulled up

He smiled "well no matter what I'll protect you!" he said giving a hero smile, she blushed and smiled but nodded

* * *

><p>"Mr. Haruno, I believe sakura has something to talk to you about" gaara said leaning back on the couch, Aoi looked to sakura for questions as she stared gaara down, he just nodded to her<p>

She gave a look pleading to him but he shook his head, she sighed and turned to her father "father? Can I please talk to you…it's important" she said, "and this one can't wait" she sternly added, he raised a brow to her but nodded

They got up and walked to the side of the kitchen to talk privately

Gaara watched as sakura took a few breaths then finally words came out of her mouth, slowly her father grew angry

Finally he started yelling and she looked down, but then her head was lifted up and she began yelling too

"your being stubborn, do you have any idea what this company means to me?" he yelled

"I'm only doing this _because _of _mom_!" she shot back, "why are you suddenly telling me this now?" he demanded to know

"because you never listen to me!" she screamed, he froze as tears began to form in her eyes "ever since mom left…you've been treating me as if I didn't exist…all you cared about were the grades I got, not of I won a game or became student council or that I made the cheer squad…I tried so hard to impress you but you.." she stopped at she fought back tears

"sakura…" he said slowly

He brought her into a hug as she started to cry "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you all these years, please forgive me…when your mother left I felt so lost I forgot you were still here…if there's anything I can do to make you forgive me just say it" he said

She let go half way from his arms and looked up to him "will you except gaara and me being a couple?" she asked, he smiled "I did when I first met him" he said

* * *

><p>"finally!" neji mumbled as they waved goodbye to their parents and walked to the limo<p>

The boys had bandages on the from the chase and katana beating, "you know it would have been pretty useful to warn us about your dad before coming here" neji said

The girls laughed "we kinda wanted to see your reactions so that's partially out fault" megami said through laughs

Sasuke and neji slightly glared at them for putting them through that "aw come on, so you were chased around with a sword big deal! My last boyfriend was chased with a gun, you guys got off easy and at least daddy accepted you faster than we thought" tenten said

"last boyfriend?" neji asked suspiciously, tenten gulped "you wanna tell me about that?" he asked sternly, she waved her hand nervously "never mind I said that-" she looked at her watch "oh look it's time for us to meet _your_ parents, eh heh heh heh" she said fast walking to the limo

"were not done talking about this" he said fast walking as he followed her, megami laughed she held sasuke's hand as they walked to the limo

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about my family…they can be really wild-even when guests are here" ino mumbled the last part as they left her house, shikamaru laughed and she raised a brow at him "I like your family, they're really free" he said, she smiled<p>

"like you" he said, she blushed at that, then he stopped, so she stopped and he kissed her

"you don't have to be shy about them…just wait until you meet mine" he grumbled, she giggled "come on, now I'm _really_ excited to meet them!" she said tugging him to the limo

* * *

><p>Gaara and sakura waved to yoko and Aoi as they made their way out then started walking to the limo<p>

"thank you…" she whispered, he turned to her confused "because you gave me courage you've brought me and my dad closer than we've ever been…so thank you" she said, he just smiled and nodded

"I like it when you smile, you should do it more often" she said, "not gonna happen, I have an image to protect remember?" he said, she went behind him and used her hands to move the sides of his mouth up so it looked like he was smiling "aaaw come on, smile for me you know you want to" she said

He released from her grip then twisted her around and brought her into a kiss

"or we could do that" she said after they let go, he smirked as they continued to walk then got into the limo to find everyone there already

"so…how'd we do?" sakura asked, everyone started talking at once and frantically she held her hands up to signal for everyone to shut up

" I guess we can talk about it later, because right now it's our turn to meet _your_ parents" she said

* * *

><p>It was true now it was the girls turn…<p>

The ride was a little longer for some of them seeing as the boy's parents didn't really live near each other

Seeing as sakura and gaara had to drive all the way to Suna they were first off, so then everyone had to turn back and head to ame where shikamaru and neji's parents were, then naruto's in Furyoka (wind) then sasuke's in Inazuma (lightning) which were right next to each other

* * *

><p>Sakura was surprised as they walked up to gaara's mansion's door, the mansion looked pretty familiar but she couldn't place it<p>

As the first bell rang the door was instantly opened and a maid bowed in front of him "welcome home gaara-sama, lord kazekage is waiting for you"

Sakura's eyes widened

Kazekage?

Gaara was the son of the kazekage! Which made him a prince…so what did that make her?

* * *

><p>"I know I should have told you this before we got here, but…when I was a kid my parents died in a car accident-" hinata gasped then naruto smiled but nodded "no it's okay, but my uncle took me in so you're going to be meeting him" he said putting his arms behind his head as they walked up to his uncle's house, hinata nodded in response<p>

Naruto knocked on the door as they heard rustling inside the house finally the door was open

"oh…you guys are early!" he said, "hi jiraiya, this is hinata you know the girl I was telling you about?" naruto said, "oh yeah what happened to su-" "nothing!" naruto yelled cutting him off

Jiraiya shrugged "give me a second" he said slipping back into the house, before he closed the door hinata took a peek inside and noticed a bunch of scattered papers

"he's a writer" naruto said smiling as he realized what she was looking at, she looked up to him "really?" she asked, he nodded "he has a series of books he does, but decided to come live here because it helped him concentrate more or something" naruto said, "what books does he write? maybe I've heard of them" hinata asked, naruto blushed and smiled nervously "o-oh y-you don't r-really n-need to know any of that!" he stuttered, "oh but I do" she said sweetly

Naruto looked around nervously for answers but then just frantically knocked on the door "come on pervy-sage we don't got all day!" he yelled, hinata looked confused

"calm the hell down I'm coming" jiraiya said form inside, "so naruto-kun are you going to tell me the books?" she asked again, "u-uh m-maybe later"

* * *

><p>Tenten wasn't surprised at what she say, she had seen and been to the hyuga mansion before to hang out with hinata but never met her dad who was only home this particular day to meet her and naruto<p>

Neji on the other hand looked like he didn't want to be here at all, he was glaring at the door as he rang the bell of the traditional Japanese mansion, tenten gave him a worried look

"neji? Are you okay?" she asked, he looked up to her and smiled "I'm fine-don't be nervous" he said, "I'm not…but you sure look it" mumbled finally the door opened and they were presented with the same maid that opened the door for hinata and naruto

"welcome neji-sama, tenten-sama" she said letting them walk in, tenten looked around

The place was so classy, as if they were actually in traditional Japan, she may have never met hinata's father but she knew what he was like, as hardcore as she was she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was freaking out in his head, he knew how his mother was when he brought new girls to his house she was well….<em>motherly<em>

And it was embarrassing as fuck…on a plane

Ino stared at him, trying to place what was wrong with him, she'd thought she'd figured it out, she felt the same way when she was coming to show him her parents

They stood on the front steps on his mansion and he slowly knocked, too lazy to ring the door bell she guessed

The door was quickly opened and there stood a woman smiling brightly at them "shikaa!" she yelled pulling him into a hug, ino adjusted her dark blue platforms as she watched, then giggled a little

Shikamaru struggled to breathe "m-mom do you mind?" he asked, "oh right" she said pulling back then turning to ino "you must be ino! It's great to meet you! I'm yoshino, Come in come in so you can meet shikaku!" she said motioning for her to come in

Ino giggled again and smiled at shikamaru who looked at her apologetically, she was okay with it though

In lots of ways this woman resembled her mother

Weird

* * *

><p>Sasuke and megami (<em>being<em> sasuke and megami) decided to make out in the back seat of the limo, sasuke's personal way of distracting her

But finally megami heard them stop so she opened her eyes and let go, "sasuke we're here" she said, he ignored her and kissed down her neck "yo! I said were here!"

"I don't care" he mumbled, she tilted him up off her and pulled her shirt back down, "well I do I wanna meet your parents" she said sweetly, she sat up and got out the door, he growled and put his jacket back on and followed her

Megami stood outside as it snowed waiting for him; she looked at the large white-sky blue mansion, is was behind 2 tall black shiny gate's, it was bigger and extended longer than the boys mansion

Megami suddenly felt a tension…like this place was familiar to her

"you okay?" sasuke asked talking up next to her, she turned to him and smiled sheepishly "yeah just kinda nervous I guess" she lied, he smirked and took her hand "don't be you'll be fine"

She nodded as they walked up, sasuke pressed a button on the left gate _"helloooo"_ a voice cooed, "itachi? What the hell are you doing here?" sasuke snapped

"_who is diiiis?"_ "you know it's me just open the damn door" sasuke said coldly, _"me who?" _"MOM!" sasuke yelled _"itachi! Open the door for your brother!"_ a woman's voice said, there was some annoyed mumbles and hints of cus words then finally the doors opened, sasuke sighed in exasperation, megami just smiled and led him in

Before they even got to the front porch the door was opened and a woman ran out and tackled sasuke to the ground, megami giggled realizing it was his mother

"mother…can you not" he said, she huffed and got up "well can't I miss my little baby boy" she said pinching his cheek and talking to him baby-like

Megami held her mouth as she stifled laughter, "hm?" his mother said turning to her, she slightly gasped and megami raised a brow

But then she smiled "hi! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you!" she said hugging her, megami hugged back then they let go "my name is mikoto as you may have have guessed I'm sasuke's mother" she said, "although sasuke never mentioned your name when he said you were coming here" mikoto said confused

"my name's megami it's nice to meet you" megami said smiling

Mikoto froze and her smile dropped, so did megami, but then mikoto shook her head "I'm sorry! That was very rude of me! Please come in" she said going in herself

Megami turned to sasuke who was smirking "did I do something wrong?" she asked, he shook his head "no…you were perfect" he said kissing her then walking in

* * *

><p>"gaara…it's been a while" a crickety voice said, "father…" gaara said back to his stony voice, sakura felt an ire tension making her very uncomfortable, the man turned around he was dressed in kazekage attire, unconsciously sakura bowed and gaara looked at her<p>

"aren't you going to follow your friend?" kazekage asked, "_girlfriend_" gaara snapped as sakura lifted her head up and straightened herself "hello kazekage-sama, my name is sakura haruno" she said a bit quietly, he nodded "I have to go take care of a few things so I'll be back in a few minutes" he said walking out of the room towards the other room, instantly sakura turned to gaara "why didn't your father was the kazekage!" she yell/whispered, he shrugged "you didn't ask"

She groaned, then they heard a door open then slam, they heard talking as a guy with brown hair started to walk by with his arm around a girls shoulders but then he stopped "gaara? Man I didn't know you were gonna be here!" he said

"kankuro" gaara said plainly, "cold as ever" kankuro said smiling an high fiving him, then he noticed sakura standing next to him "hi cutie" he said to sakura, she raised a brow to him as the girl he was with slapped him upside the head

"what?" he asked, she pointed to herself "hello?" she said, he shook his head "kankuro this is my girlfriend sakura, sakura this is my brother kankuro" he said, sakura slightly smiled "nice to meet you"

"hm you seen normal, so why you dating him?" he joked, sakura's smile fell and she clentched her fists together "excuse me?" she asked, gaara just smirked

"I-it was a compliment" he said holding his hands up in defense, "come on Ashley, nice meetin' yeah…I guess" he said walking down the hall

"Ashley?" sakura asked, "don't mind him, he has a new girl from some country almost every week" he said walking back into the room

They sat down on the couch waiting for his father until sakura brought up enough courage to ask "gaara…do you think your dad will like me?"

He just shrugged "doesn't matter…I like you" he said smiling to her, she smiled back and kissed him as they waited for his dad

* * *

><p>"so hinata is there any particular reason you decided to go out with this doofus? He knocked you up didn't he?" Jiraiya asked, naruto quickly shot him a glare but hinata just slightly blushed and giggled<p>

"n-no, he actually asked me out, we really clicked and it just went from there" she said sweetly, Jiraiya looked at naruto questioningly who just smiled in response

"so what I'm getting here is you actually said yes-" "ALRIGHT we get it" naruto said gritting his teeth, jyraiya chuckled "there's not really much for me to know hinata, your very pretty and obviously the princess to this frog-anyways it's getting late, so how about I take you kids out for some dinner my treat"

"that sounds lovely" hinata said sweetly, jiraiya nodded and got up

"sorry about him" naruto said when he was out of the room, hinata giggled "don't worry about it, I like him-he reminds me of you" she said cutely, naruto smiled sheepishly, hinata kissed him on the cheek and he blushed

* * *

><p>Tenten didn't need any details, she already knew neji's parents were dead from hinata, the one fact is she didn't understand what he had against his cousins<p>

"uncle, I'm here" he said plainly to hiashi sitting on the same chair he previously sat in "ah, neji…have a seat" he said

Neji silently obeyed, tenten still stood there awkwardly not knowing if he meant her too, neji looked over to her and motioned for her to come over

She sat down and smoothed her black denim jeans

"so…I understand the two of you are in a relationship" he started, _why so formal?_ Tenten thought

Neji nodded, "well, it's a good thing you don't have any priorities now isn't it neji"

Tenten partially knew what he meant _'what a way to start out a conversation, what's this guys damage?'_

"so tenten, how are your parents I understand your father has returned from the marine's a few months ago" he said calmly, tenten smiled and nodded "yes but he's fine now" she said proudly

"very good, and your mother?" "she didn't go with him this time but she's still the same"

They only way hiashi knew her parents is when they all met up to discuss what to do about their suspension, they weren't really happy to meet each other, at first blaming each other for their Childs mishaps but finally worked out the agreement to send them back home where in hope's they wouldn't get into too much trouble

Man did _that_ work out

And now he was actually sitting her asking how her parents were doing, it felt a little awkward but at least they were having a decent conversation

* * *

><p>"hi you must ino, shikamaru's told us all about you…well as much as he felt like anyways" shikaku said as they stepped into the living, ino smiled and held her hand out to shake<p>

"hi sir I'm ino!" she said sweetly, he lazily looked at her extended hand, ino narrowed her eyes _juuust like him_ she thought

Yushino smacked him upside the head "stop being rude, sit up straight and shake her hand!" she demanded, he sighed and did as he was told

Ino stifled a giggle and shikamaru shook his head '_pathetic…'_

Then ino smirked at shikamaru and he looked at her confused, "sit up straight! Pull up your pants! Who am I? your mother?" she demanded like a military sergeant, he instantly did as he was told

"oh ho ho ho, I think we're going to get along perfectly ino-dear" she said, ino turned and smiled

Shikamaru and shikaku exchanged glances

* * *

><p>Megami, sasuke and mikoto sat awkwardly in the living room, well megami was awkward anyway because for some reason mikoto kept staring at her<p>

Every time megami looked up she would turn away, then when she looked back she would look at her

"sasuke?...what are we waiting for?" she whispered, he was silent for a second until he finally said through his teeth "my dad"

Megami sighed a little

She let her eyes wonder to mikoto who was shaking her head and whispering to herself, then stood up "sasuke, can I speak with you for a moment" mikoto said, sasuke smirked and nodded

"what? sasuke what am I-" "just wait here, he kissed her on the cheek and followed him mom out the living room

Megami uncomfortably sat in the living room

* * *

><p>"-I plan to be a doctor after college, um my father actually owns a chain of hospital's so I was going to take after-" "is that all you plan on doing?" the kazekage asked interrupting her, she raised a brow "well yes originally i-" "wait a minute? If you're going to be a doctor, who is going to take your throne?"<p>

Sakura was silent, but then slightly laughed nervously "e-excuse me?"

"I don't really partake in repeating myself, but gaara did mention your next in line for your throne from your mother's side"

Sakura's smile dropped, then glanced over to gaara

"so he did…" she said, she picked up her bag "excuse me I need to go" she said getting up and rushing out the door

Gaara quickly got up "sakura wait!" he yelled, but his father stopped him "gaara…did you lie to me?" he demanded

"dad I don't have time for this!" he snapped, "young man do you have any idea-" "DAD!" he yelled, his father shook as gaara glared at him "let…me…go"

The kazekage locked eyes with him for a second then let his arm go, then gaara ran off

* * *

><p>"no no really! When he was getting it literally took him until he was almost 5 to get potty trained, the first time his father and I tried it he cried and refused to take off his diaper!" jiraiya laughed, hinata laughed and held her stomach as they sat in the dinner<p>

Jiraiya had been telling hinata baby stories of naruto ever since they got to the restaurant, he even brought along baby pictures…very embarrassing baby picture's

Naruto irritably stabbed his food has he listened to jiraiya publically embarrass him in front of hinata and the waitresses who weren't swooning over him

To make matters worse the girls and waitresses who weren't looking at the pictures who ogling and hovering over him

"you know I think we've been here long enough, hinata maybe it's time to go" he said slightly pushing the girls out of his face

She giggled "oh come on naruto-kun I wanna see more pictures" she said cutely, he sighed

She was the only girl he'd let do this to him and he didn't even know why!

* * *

><p>"-well you two seem a prospering couple, I have nothing against this relationship so you have my blessing"<p>

Tenten smiled as she and neji stood up, "thank you sir, it was very nice meeting you" she said shaking his hand

"as it was too you, well I shall see you both soon, right now I have business to attend to, and please watch my daughter and naruto" he said getting up himself

"we will, come on let's go" neji quickly said taking her hand and rushing

"wait wait hey!" she said, "what?" he snapped

"why are you in such a rush come on I wanna see your room!" she said, "no" he said stopping, "I wanna" she demanded

He let her hand go and turned around to her and raised a brow "I said no"

She glared at him and crossed her arms, she sucked in her breath and held it

He rolled his eyes "oh come on not this again", she didn't answer and he watched at her face began to turn red

"tenten stop I'm not showing it to you", it started to go blue, "tenten…"

Purple

"Ten-"

Some greenish-yellow color, she started sweating and her eyes started to puff out, through her mouth she let out painful moans

"ALRIGHT FINE DAMMIT!" he yelled, "great come on!" she said grabbing his hand and rushing him upstairs

* * *

><p>"-so then when he was 12 he finally stopped sleeping with Mr. snuggles his stuffed deer" yoshino said flipping to the next picture<p>

Ino laughed and held her stomach, yoshino giggled "but he then replaced mr. snuggles with a hello kitty blanket, oh he loved it so much"

Ino's smile dropped as she stared at the picture, her giggles started to turn into laughter then she burst out laughing and fell on the floor, she rolled around laughing so hard it made her cry

Meanwhile shikamaru was in the kitchen with his father as he banged his head against the table "dad make her stop, she's ruining my love life! Again!"

His father sipped a cup of tea and sighed "son you know there's nothing I can do about your mother" he said calmly, shikamaru narrowed his eyes at him "whipped" he growled, his father just sighed in exasperation

"oh wait ino! I never got to show you his Barbie collection from when he was 7"

Shikamaru heard his mother say, "kill me now" he groaned

* * *

><p>Megami continued to look around, a disturbing feeling made her feel like this place was familiar, it was her an odd headache<p>

Finally, after waiting for about 20 minutes someone came into the living room

It was itachi and he came and sat down next to her, "megami, sasuke told me to ask you this, what happened to your parents?"

She gulped, why did they did to know that? Well he was her boyfriend so she might as well tell him

"they…they died in a car accident" for some reason itachi twitched, "when?" he asked

Megami looked down and clenchted neon yellow jeans, "on my 5th birthday"

Itachi stood up and nodded to her then walked out of the room

5 minutes later sasuke, itachi and mikoto walked back in, megami stood up "where have you been? And why did itachi" he kissed her, she didn't know why but he kissed her

As if he needed a reason

"you have to tell me your last name, please it's crucial" he begged, she stared at him

What the hell was going on, this was none of his business even if they were dating!

But still…..

Her mouth unconsciously opened and everything spilled

"n-nami-namikaze"

Mikoto fainted

Itachi's eyes widened and his shirt drooped off his shoulder

But sasuke…sasuke just smiled

"come on, we have a lot to talk about" he said

* * *

><p>"sakura! Sakura wait!" gaara yelled as he rushed after her, she angrily twisted around "how could you? Why did you tell him I'm a princess?" she demanded<p>

"sakura I-" "what I'm not good enough that you have to lie to your father? What did you think I would say when I found out about this? When _he_ found out about this?"

He was silent for a moment then she scoffed, "right, you didn't think" she said turning back around

"he wouldn't have let us be together if I didn't!" he yelled

She stopped but didn't turn around

"He does the same thing for every girl I date", not a good way to start the conversation but okay

"he forces me to break up with them if they don't have a royal background, I didn't want you to be like the others, because I really do like you…a lot"

She turned around and walked up to him, and slapped him "stupid…you shouldn't keep letting him control your life, be a man! You should have let whatever happens happen, no matter what he says you can't listen to him forever" she said then hugged him

His hands slowly wrapped around her waist as he tightened it, "now…why don't we go back and explain everything?" she asked, he didn't answer but she felt him nod

"aaaw isn't that cute, never thought I'd see you show this much emotion little bro" a womanly voice said

Gaara clenched sakura's shirt as they let go and turned around, they stood in front of a spiky blond haired girl with 4 spiky ponytails, a red tank top with a dark blue jean jacket and matching Capri

She smiled as she waved her rainbow fan, "hi you must be sakura, I'm temari gaara's older sister"

* * *

><p>Hinata continued to laugh as she and naruto walked down the streets of furyoka his arm around her waist as they, enjoyed the flashy Tokyo style lights and billboards with anime cartoons<p>

The streets were mostly empty though as it was getting pretty late

"alright alright, I get it they were very funny" he said sweetly, "oh I'm sorry naruto-kun" she said, he waved his hand "oh don't worry about it I expected him to embarrass me like that but I'm just glad I got something out it" he said clashing his sky blue eyes with her lavender's

"what's that?" she asked, "I got to hear you laugh…even if it was at my own expense, most of the time you just giggle because you don't want to seem rude I notice that but I'm happy I got to hear this for real" he said as they sat down on a bench in front of a screen with two anime chibi's kissing

She blushed and looked down, "I love it when you blush" he said

Slightly lifted her head up and rested it on his chest "you know what naruto?" she asked, "hm?"

"I'm really glad I met you"

* * *

><p>"neji?" she asked as they stood in his room, "hn?" he asked not looking at her<p>

"why don't you like hinata? Or any of your cousins for that matter?"

"what makes you think that i-" "don't try to lie to me you know it never works, I see it all the time, the way you look at her as if you hate her, the way you just acted in front of your uncle, what's going on?" "I don't really think that's any of your-" "it sure as hell is my business!" she yelled walked up and turning him around to face her

"please tell me, you know you can trust me" she begged, her stared into her chocolate eyes, chocolate and lavender

He turned away from her "when I was a child my parents were killed, it was originally supposed to be hinata's parents but they took the fall for it, I never understood why but I expected it to be because we were in the second class range so they had to do it, ever since then…."

Tenten was silent, she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"neji…I don't know if you want to listen to me or not but here goes…you can't keep holding onto the past, you need to move on, I know it hurts a lot but I'm sure your parents had a perfectly good reason for doing what they were doing, but you shouldn't blame hinata and her's there your family now and you need to stop forcing them away"

He didn't answer, she sighed as there was a knock on the door, tenten opened it

"yes?" she asked, it was hiashi he stood there, his face seemed…sad

"she's right neji" he said, "I don't need to listen to this!" he said about to turn and step out but hiashi stopped him, he put a white piece of paper in his hand

"I've been saving this, for years…I never knew the right time to give it to you but…but I think today's the day…..it's from your father"

Neji froze for what seemed like eternity but started to open the folded paper and read:

_Dear neji,_

_Your mother and I are sorry for the inconvenience of this, we don't mean to leave you with this burden but we need to tell you_

_We volunteered for this, forgive us but it's what we had to do, we hope you don't see this the wrong way and we hope you don't hate us_

_But just remember one thing_

_We love you_

_-mom_

_-dad_

Tears started to well up in his eyes "I tried to convince him to stop this but he refused to listen to me and kept saying it was going to be okay, it hurt me as much as it hurt you because I lost my brother…neji-" he bowed to him, "forgive me…forgive me for letting you carry this burden for so many years"

As he straightened himself up, neji pulled him into a hug

"no, I'm sorry uncle….for everything"

Tenten just leaned on the wall and watched smiling, embracing the moment

* * *

><p>"my mom seems to really like you, you're the first girl to ever act this was towards me, and my like's you because you act like my mom" shikamaru said as the stood on his mansion roof, basking in the cold nighttime of Ame<p>

Ino giggled, "your parents are awesome, there just like how I expected them to be"

"crazy, lazy, wild, carefree, understanding-" he listed, "yeah stuff like that

"wow looks like-" "our parents-" "are really"

"alike" they said finishing each other's sentence

They smiled "a coincidence?" he said "or fate?" she said

They held hands, as they walked house city lights go out

"this has been an awazing day"

* * *

><p>"no! no! stop it I refuse to believe this!" she yelled jumping up from her seat<p>

"megami please calm down, I know it's a lot to take in but we have to jog your memory" mikoto begged

"no! I don't know you, I've never known you, I can't…I can't" she stammered

She ran out of the room out to the balcony

"I'll talk to her" sasuke said getting up, mikoto flopped into her seat as she shut off the video

Megami leaned on the railing, ignoring the cold air blowing in her face

She heard him come in though

"it's not true…it can't be true"

"you said you lost your memory after the accident, all the facts fit, I know it's hard to except and I know it's going to fast-" "that's what she said"

He rolled his eyes, she can't have a serious moment to save her life "can you not change the subject, be mature for once"

She sighed and hopped onto the railing, "maybe it is true, but how would you really know?" she asked

"well it wouldn't hurt to find out" he said, she smiled at him as the wind blew her hair in her face

Maybe it was time for the truth

* * *

><p>"I see…is this true gaara?", "yes father, and I don't care how you take this-" they held hands "I wanna be with sakura no matter what you say"<p>

Silence

"well…I think you're old enough to make your own decision and I have no right to tell you otherwise, I give you both my blessing

"say what?" they both yelled, "yes, your free to date, now I have paper work to do so excuse me, you can let yourselves out

sakura narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled sheepishly (OOC)

"well at least now we know we can date", she rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head "dummy" she said then kissed him

* * *

><p>Tenten hummed as they stood outside the mansion waiting for the limo<p>

He smile at her "well you seem in a good mood" he said, "I'm just glad everything worked out and you don't hate hinata or the family anymore"

He nodded, "thank you" he said, she turned to him confused "what did I do?" she asked

"for being there for me" she smiled and kissed him, "thank you" she said, "now what did I do?" he asked

"for being one of the best things that's ever happened to me"

* * *

><p>"<em>megami why don't you show sasuke your new hat" her mother said from behind the camera<em>

"_sasu-chan look, mommy gotted me a new hat" megami said tilting it, sasuke looked up from playing blocks with naruto_

_He narrowed his eyes at the hat "I don't get why you don' wanna show your hair" he said_

"_cuz my hairs dumb meanie!" he said sticking her tongue out to him, "I think it's pretty" he said directly_

_She smiled and blushed "thank you" she said_

_The screen turned to snow as another clip came up_

_It showed megami and naruto wrestling for a ramen cup, and sasuke just sitting and watching the show_

_Finally a blond haired man stepped into the screen "hey hey what's going on here!" he said_

"_megami stole my ramen!" naruto yelled pointing to her, "did not I had it first!" she protested_

"_did not!" "did so!" "did not!" "did so!" "did not!-"_

_He sighed, and turned to the person holding the camera "jiraiya, why didn't you stop them?" he asked_

"_oh come on minato, let em' have a little fun" he said, "it's not fun if they kill each other", jiraiya laughed_

"_now megami you apologize to your brother-" _**megami screamed, she started to slightly breath heavily but sasuke held her hand, she shook her head "no…no way!"**

_Megami huffed "I'm sorry" she grumbled, "like you mean it" minato said, "I'm sorry" she said aloud _

"_now naruto you apologize to your sister", he turned his head away, "narutooo"_

"_I'm sorry" he said, minato smiled, "good now hug", they did as they were told_

"_good now go play with sasuke" he said nudging them to go, the 3 ran out the door_

"_jiraiya shut off the camera you said you'd help me finish planning the party" minato sais "yeah yeah yeah" he said as the camera turned to snow_

_The screen switched to a curved flight of stairs, were little megami was standing in a puffy white dress her long red hair in a bun with a little silver tiara atop her head_

_In the background of the camera you could hear a large group singing happy birthday_

_The screen switched to the a couple woman talking, "why are we here again?" she asked "the hokage's daughter's is turning 5 today" the other said_

"_ohhh" she went as the camera turned back to megami who was smiling sheepishly as she came down the stairs and stood on one step in front of sasuke who was in a blue suit, on the side was minato in a suit and kushina in a red dress their grandfather in traditional Japanese clothing holding his brown cane intwo hands as his long white beard flowed over it, and naruto in an orange suit wearing a little crown of his own_

"_do I look pretty sasuke?" she asked, he smiled "yeah…"_

_Some people who heard went aaaw, from behind the camera you could hear laughter that sounded like itachi_

_Megami came all the way down and she, naruto and sasuke ran off as mikoto (in a sparkly blue dress) and sasuke's father fugaku in a black suit came up to minato and kushina to talk_

_The screen turned to snow again, this time it showed nighttime, it was a garden with two little kids standing there_

_The camera was hidden in the bushes as it videotaped the two kids who revealed to be megami and sasuke still in their party outfits_

_The first words came out of sasuke's mouth but were too quiet for the camera to catch, until he pulled a silver uchiha necklace from his pocket_

_Megami gasped _**megami gasped…sasuke tightened the grip on her hand**

"_sasuke it's really pretty" she said as it shined in the moonlight, "my mommmy said to give it to the person you wanna be with, I don't really get that but I do like you so I'm gonna give it to you"_

_Megami smiled "thank you" she said, "do you mind?" she asked he nodded an put it on her_

_Then she turned back around "so! This means you have to marry me someday!" he slightly demanded, she shrugged "sure whatever that means"_

_The screen turned to snow again_ itachi turned it off

"that's the last video up until the accident" he said

Silence

"how are we gonna explain this to naruto?" she asked, both boys shrugged

"aside the fact…" she said twirling the necklace in between two fingers

"I remember…everything" she said, happily twirling the necklace

"that's great megami…" mikoto said coming in, "I hope you remember him too" she said as fugaku came in

She stood up as he sadly looked at her, "you're alive?…impossible" he asked, she smiled sadly and nodded

He leaned on the room door "oh we have so much catching up to do"

* * *

><p>Sakura twirled around as gaara gave her a tour of suna in the nighttime, "you know its funny" she said, "hm?"<p>

"we both helped each other figure our fathers out" she said sweetly, he smiled and nodded

"I'm just glad things worked out the best" he said, she smiled "although I didn't get to know your sister all that much" she said, he shook his head "all you need to know is she's my sister, and shikamaru's ex-girlfriend"

She slightly gasped "probably something you shouldn't tell ino though" , she nodded in agreement

"speaking of that, it's getting pretty late we head back to the other's" she said, he nodded

As they walked she stared up at the full moon, it was shining brightly on the quiet town

She smiled "you know gaara, it's a good thing I said yes" "yes? Yes to what?" he asked

She giggled "yes to _us_"

* * *

><p>Megami's leg shook as she and sasuke drove in a cab back to konoha, "don't be nervous, he'll understand I'm sure, he's not that dumb" he said rolling his eyes<p>

"naruto's my brother…naruto's my brother…naruto's my brother" she repeated to herself making sure she convinced herself this was true

* * *

><p>"where are they?" tenten asked looking at her watch, she stood with everyone else waiting for megami and sasuke as hinata and neji talked separately they shrugged "maybe something came up" sakura suggested<p>

"hey look!" naruto said pointing to a cab, sasuke stepped out first, but then megami opened the door, ran out and hugged naruto

"what…the…fuck" everyone went, hinata and neji turned to what they were talking about "uhh, what's going on?" he asked

Megami sniffled "I love you" she said, "what?" everyone yelled

"uhh megami last time I checked, naruto was hinata's boyfriend and sasuke was yours!" ino said, "huh?" megami asked

"oh! Probably not a good way to start a conversation" she said laughing nervously, "sorry megami but I'm with hinata" naruto said

"oh I know, naruto…we have a lot to talk about" she said smiling

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as from the door as megami and naruto talked in the boys living room<p>

Megami said something which made naruto stand up, he ruffled his hair in his hands and turned away from her, but then she pulled out a picture

He took it from her hands, they were still for a moment as he stared at it, he started to tear up at the picture then cry

He hugged her and she hugged back

"so, megami and naruto are siblings?" gaara asked sasuke, he nodded "well that explains a lot" neji said

"speaking of that, so neji? Everything cool with you and hinata now?" shikamaru asked, "yeah…we worked everything out" he said, hinata smiled happy things were finally settling

Naruto laughed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeves as they let go "wow I have a sister, this sure is a lot to take in" he said

She nodded "but we have plenty of time to talk about it, there's allot more to the story"

"let's save that for another time, right now there's someone I want you to meet" he said, she raised a brow

"before you both do any of that seeing as we finally know who you are-" "I wanna know what that bandaged thing on your arm is" sasuke demanded pointing to her right arm again

"and I would like to know what kind of books your uncle rights naruto-kun", they both laughed nervously "y-you d-don't need to know that!" they both said in unison

Ino giggled "like brother like sister" she said, "isn't that saying like father like son" shikamaru asked

"who cares!" she said shrugging, he rolled his eyes best to let her be right anyways

"no really, it's not important!" megami yelled running through the house, "yeah there just books!" naruto yelled

Sasuke and hinata groaned "you take her I'll take dobe" he said, she nodded

"aahh!" they yelled as they rushed to get them, everyone else laughed as they watched the scene

* * *

><p><em>Exceptance of family brings them closer together and much closer…to falling in love<em>

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>YES done finally! Now I can start writing the chapters I've been waiting to write, mwahaha I tricked you! As you read the prologue it said that they were cousins well there brother and sister, yes the same age but not twins it will be better explained later, sorry if you find this a little late, another thing, the relationship between sasuke, megami and naruto is going to combine with everyone's stories which is coming up soon, aaaaanymoo! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Until next time! :)**


	15. ep14: Love We Once Knew

**Hello again my minions! No seriously welcome back to chapter 14!**

**Before the chapter I want to let everyone know kind of the point of megami, she's here to be the up lifter of group, when there's too much dramam she knows how to ruin, she's basically the naruto of the group just saying I'm been getting some messeges about the wonders of her, see yeah at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>"hey mega?, do periods hurt?" naruto asked, megami put down her playing cards and so did the other boys playing, she raised a brow at him<p>

"I don't know you tell me" she said smirking, the other guys laughed and naruto rolled his eyes "well I've always wanted to ask a girl that so now that I know I have a sister it's perfect timing" he said

"yeah they hurt like hell, I'd rather be having a fucking baby at least that doesn't last long"

"oh give it sometime, sasuke'll come around" naruto said, she kicked him as the other guys laughed

Yet another usual day at konoha high and an average homeroom day in kakashi's class

Megami and naruto were playing cards with some of the guys from class, ino fixing her makeup, tenten trying to finish last night's homework due next period, sakura and gaara talking about the upcoming volume of _dusk_, hinata on the class computer, shikamaru sleeping on his desk, neji and sasuke talking about what they'll be doing for the spring festival

"ha! Read 'em and weep bitches! Flush!" megami yelled jumping up, the boys groaned and dropped their cards and handed her the money

"oh yeah!" she said doing a victory dance

"I'm still trying to process your related" one boy said to naruto, "I think that's proof enough" another said

"alright alright everybody sit down!" kakashi said coming in, "megami stop fucking the air" "got it!" she said sitting down

"alright, everyone you know that the second semester is coming so that means all new students, weeee" he said, sweat-drop

"anyways we have a couple new students _before_ the rest arrive, boys you can come in!" he said

Two boys stepped in, ino's eyes widened and red nail polish spilled on tenten's homework

"dammit yamanaka, this is due next period!" she yelled

Hinata gasped

The two boys stood in front of the class, one with spiky brown hair and red marks on both cheeks, like everyone he was dressed in the school uniform his hands in his pockets along with sharp dog teeth he was showing as he smiled

The second boy was pale and had short black hair, noticed by everyone he resembled sasuke, also in the school uniform

"please introduce yourselves"

"what's up, I'm Inuzuka Kiba"

"and I'm Itirashi Sai"

"sai!, kiba!" the girls yelled jumping up finally recognizing who they were

"you know these two?" kakashi asked, "yeah we used to go to school with them!" sakura said happily

"well that's great, now they're your problem, see yeah" he said walking out of the room

Wow…2 whole minutes a new record

The girls got up from their seats as everyone resumed what they were doing, ino and hinata slowly made their way down

They happily stepped up and hugged the two boys though, "what the hell happened to you guys, I'm sick for one day so you blow up the school, you could have at least waited for me to come back!" kiba groaned

"we didn't blow up the school just the science room" tenten said, "same difference" sai said, as the girls backed up kiba looked them up and down

They rolled their eyes "wow, you guys sure…developed" he said, "shut the fuck up you perv" tenten "whoa temper I remember that's what made you so hot tennie"

She smiled "yes! I also remember the time's I kicked your ass for all the sex jokes that came out of your mouth" the girls laughed but kiba just smirked

"so what's happening in Ame, still as crappy as ever?" ino asked, the boys shrugged "pretty much, but only one good thing came out of bein' there long enough" sai said as they walked to sit down and talk

"what?" "Meki got sent to military school" "what!"

The boys nodded "yes finally! It finally backfired on that bitch for getting us sent here!" megami yelled, "what you guys don't like konoha?" sai asked

They shrugged and looked around, "well…there are a few things we don't mind" hinata said sweetly

The boys looked over to what they were staring at, the boys were sitting together talked

Of course naruto said something stupid which forced neji to smack him with his book

"hey isn't that?-" "I didn't know you liked that band!" kiba yelled interrupting sai

"well, we wouldn't really say that…"

* * *

><p>"hey look!" naruto said pointing over as he sat back in his seat, he pointed to were the girls were talking to the two new students, the boys for some reason jumped back and the girls laughed<p>

The boy with brown hair said something to them which made hinata blush, sakura tenten and ino glare at him and megami look confused

"what are they talking about?" he asked, the boys shrugged "let's go see maybe it's important" neji said

Shikamaru sighed "are you guys sure this isn't just a reason to get them away from them out of pure jealousy"

The boys stared at him questioningly; he rolled his eyes "never mind, as you were" the continued to get up

* * *

><p>"I still don't believe you guys are dating them! I mean are you sure you're not being delusional, lots of girls say they are' kiba protested, "aw come on inuzuka what kind of girls do you think we are, we've known you long enough, if you don't believe us you can ask them yourselves" megami said pointing<p>

The boys raised a brow but understood as the boys came over and sat down next to them

Making sure to pull them closer and or put their arm around their waist practically screaming _HEY! BACK OF IT'S MINE!_

"who're these guys?" sasuke slightly snapped with his usual attitude towards anyone he met, "guys these are a couple old friends or ours, kiba-and sai-" "also hinata and ino's ex-boyfriends!" megami dumbly pointed out cutting sakura off

The girls glared at her, she squirmed behind sasuke "w-was I not suppose to say that?" she asked

Shikamaru and naruto looked at them both questioningly, before anyone could say anything else the bell for second period rang so they didn't hesitate to get up

"we'll talk more at lunch, see yeah later!" tenten said as she sakura, and megami walked off with the boys

Ino packed her things at her desk while shikamaru waited for her by the door, until sai stepped in front of her "I guess I didn't get to formally say hi ino" he said, she smiled "hi sai"

"so, how've you been?" he asked, "I'm doing good, and you?" she asked, "same"

There was silence for a moment as both of them debating what to say next

Obviously it wasn't easy when your ex was standing right in front of you, with your boyfriend on the other side

"so what class do you have next?" he asked, "ughh world history with genma-sensei" she said smiling sweetly, "me too, you wanna walk there together?" she looked over to shikamaru who was coolly waiting and looking down the hall

"sorry I always walk to class with shikamaru, maybe another time" "ah I get it boyfriend thing, sorry catch you in class" h said coolly walking out and brushing past shikamaru, they shared eye contact for a millisecond

Ino sighed as she picked up her things "I'm gonna kill megami"

* * *

><p>"megami I wish you hadn't told naruto I went out with kiba! Now he won't stop asking me these pointless questions" hinata said as they walked into the lunch room<p>

"hmmmm" megami went, "seriously megami, well shikamaru doesn't seem bothered by it but I'm still worried…" ino said, "hey ino you hear that?' megami asked looking around

"what?" they all asked, "what don't you hear it?" she said putting her hands to her ear "hear what?" ino asked, "it's me…not giving a shit" she whispered

Ino slightly nudged her off "megami what's up with you!" "oh she's just mad because she's on her period now" sakura said

"naruto jinxed me dammit! I demand a redo a redo I say!" she yelled, "oh shut up, serve's you right for blurting out that ino and hinata used to date them like that, were do you get off doing something like that, didn't you know how they would react what were you thinking?" sakura asked

Megami pouted at her as her eyes glistened with water like a little kid who's lollipop was just taken away from her

"you…you don't have to be so mean! I was just trying to help!" she said as she slid under the table, sakura rolled her eyes and sighed "megami come out of there I'm sorry okay" "yes it's okay megami were not mad" hinata pleaded

They heard a bunch of rattling under the table, "oh no…" tenten said her eyes widened

The girls desperately looked at each other, "not the box!" tenten yelled

The all looked under the table to find a black box with a bunch of chains on it with _keep out! _And _death to all tellitubbies!_ On it for some reason

"megamiiiii, come out of there were sorry" sakura said, "no!" she whined like a little kid, "come on!" tenten said "no! go to hell!"

"why you little-" hinata held her back as she tried for the box which seemed to snicker, "you bipolar freak get the fuck out!"

"Mr. teddy doesn't like that kinda languaaaaage"

The girls came back up "well she's not coming out of there" sakura said rubbing her temples

"now back to pressing matters" ino said, "look ino-hinata, naruto and shikamaru are understanding guys, I'm sure they won't think anything of it" sakura said comfortably

Both girls sighed "I hope your right about this…"

Finally the boys came into the lunch room and sat down with them, sasuke looked around "where's megami?" he asked

They pointed down "the comfort box?" he asked, they nodded "sheesh what did you guys do now?" naruto asked, they rolled their eyes

Sasuke bent down to the box "baby come out of there!" "no!" she yelled, he sighed 'if you do I'll buy you a lollipop"

"fuck you!" she yelled, he glared at the box and kicked it over "eeep!"

He came back up, "you know your dating an idiot" neji said, "you get used to it" he said rubbing his temple's

Sakura as they talked sakura noticed kiba and sai come into the lunchroom

She waved to them and they made their way over, kiba sat on the other side of hinata, sai on the other side of ino

Which didn't please naruto and shikamaru to well

"so we've been meaning to ask you, why did you guys decide to come to konoha?" tenten asked

"well my brother is working here as an art teacher so I thought it would be easier if I just came here to stay with him, Shin-sensei if you know him"

"yeah I have him for art!" ino says, he smiles

Shikamaru looks away

"what about you kibs?" "did you just call me kibs?" he asked tenten, "don't change the subject"

He shrugged "simple, I got sick of Ame, sai was already coming here so then I remembered you guys were here so why not get the group back together?"

The girls smiled, yet none of them noticing megami steal all of their food from under the table

"so what about shino?" sakura asked, "he wanted to stay with his collection, he said he might start coming when second semester starts and everyone has a chance to transfer" sai answered

"ohhh" the girls went, "hey!" kiba yelled, they all turned to him "what the fuck happened to my lunch?"

They all looked around, their lunches were gone as well, well except for naruto's as they watched a spatula creep out from under the table, naruto stared at it as it scooped up his ramen cup

Then crept back under, they heard slurping then a whispered "mwahaha"

Sweat-drop

They all looked under, the box was the same as it was, "comfort box?" kiba and sai asked in unison, the girls sadly sighed and nodded their heads

"how do you know about that?" gaara asked, the boys shrugged "we've known that dork since freshman year" kiba said laughing, sasuke glared at him and kiba gulped completely reading him say _hey! Only I can call her that!_

They looked back as two hands crept back out and put the empty plates back, "my lunch!" everyone yelled

"mwahahahaha" she went again

Ignoring megami they all turned back to questioning the two boys, "so has anything interesting actually happened at Ame since we left, you know aside from Meki getting sent to military school" ino said happily

"who's meki?" shikamaru asked instead to be ignored

"to tell you the truth nothing really, school's been pretty boring without you guys to mess the day up" kiba laughed, the girls blushed

They did have a habit of doing that

Finally the bell rang

"well we gotta get to class, we'll catch you guys at gym!" they said getting up, both boys nodded and they went separate ways

Ino looked to shikamaru as he got up along with everyone exiting the lunchroom, his face carried mixed emotions

"shika? What's wrong?" she asked, he looked to her and smiled "nothing come on, let's get to class" he said taking her hand, she smiled and followed suit

"hello?...is anyone there?" megami yelled shaking the box, "there's no air hole's in this…you know"

Meanwhile in the comfort box

* * *

><p>Bunnies, woodland creatures, lollipops and tellitubbies were frolicking through a meadow with megami<p>

Except it wasn't really frolicking because they were chasing her with machine guns

* * *

><p>"class we have a new student today-" kurenai began as she walked into the classroom as the bell rang "tenten, neji break it up!" she said, they did as they were told, she giggled as she walked to her seat<p>

"please come in!" she said, sai walked in and the girls slightly gasped again

He can sing?

"this is itirashi sai, he will be joining our music and vocal class so everyone please give him a warm welc-" "I'm here! I'm-" megami yelled coming in then tripping and falling on her face

Kurenai sighed "megami what happened?" she asked as she got up and sheepishly rubbed her head, "I was in a box" she said plainly

Everyone looked at her questioningly, kurenai sighed again "just sit down" "mmk!" she said taking her seat next to tenten "damn you're a klutz" "so's your mom" they whispered

"as I was saying please give him a warm welcome, seeing as we will getting a whole set of new students in a few weeks we will be moving to the music gym for more room and higher vocal exercises, as always new students will present a song of choice, sai your song?"

For some reason he looked over to ino and shikamaru who were whispering to each other, he slightly frowned "I have one" he said walking to the speakers

"well it's all yours" kurenai said, he picked up a mike as music began to play

(**I would insist on reading these lyrics cuz there gonna follow along with everything if you don't stuff later on might not make sense)**

(My Hearts In Heaven by son ho young)

Sai: Hmm No no no no  
>Ooh oh yea yea<p>

Its still clear  
>near me, your presence<br>The look in your eyes that I saw  
>I still can't understand<br>Still you~ I still feel as if you would run up to me  
>(inside my soul, your presence)<br>I wasn't ready for it  
>(Please once look my way)<br>I wanted to ask you something

Turn towards me  
>I won't let you go again<br>There are still so many things that I haven't done for you  
>To the Heavens I shouted<br>To say that I miss you  
>To send a message of my heart to you<p>

[Bridge]  
>I love you, I love you<br>(Can't you hear my words)  
>I love you, I love you<br>(Can you please turn my way)

I think I understand now, when I was with you, I didn't understand  
>All what you did for me<br>Now it's coming back to me  
>You held back for me<br>The sound of your tears  
>(Inside my soul, your presence)<br>I was not ready for it  
>(Please once look my way)<br>I wanted to ask you something

Turn towards me  
>I won't let you go again<br>There are still many things that I haven't done for you  
>To the Heavens I shouted<br>To say that I miss you  
>To send a message of my heart to you<p>

Why really does love~  
>(Why does love)<br>This time I realize  
>(Now I know, Now I know)<br>Yeah Hooo~

Turn towards me  
>I won't let you go again<br>There are still so many things that I haven't done for you  
>To the Heavens I shouted<br>To say that I miss you  
>To send a message of my heart to you<p>

Turn towards me  
>I won't let you go again<br>There are still so many things that I haven't done for you  
>To the Heavens I shouted<br>To say that I miss you  
>To send a message of my heart to you<p>

[Bridge]  
>I love you, I love you<br>(Can't you hear my words)  
>I love you I love you<br>(Can you please turn my way)

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped and most of the girls in the class sighed dreamingly, perfect a new boy to infatuate over, he was almost a good a singer as the band<p>

Almost

Another thing most people noticed is that he was looking to ino the whole time, she (and especially shikamaru) noticed as well, she blushed

At least he didn't notice that

But what he did notice (along with everyone else in the classroom letting out a fierce gasp) is sai stepping forward and kissing her hand

* * *

><p>"I mean what the hell was that, where does he get off doing something like that! And right in front of shikamaru!" ino yelled as the girls dressed for gym in their new gym clothes, which were even sluttier than the last, dark blue tight short Buruma Gyarekkusu with a white elbow length t-shirt with a blue trim (AN: I've seen so many anime with the same uniform, and some live actions so I'm guessing that's the uniform for Japan :0)

"you know ino, this is something we really don't have an answer for, maybe it was a gesture or maybe he tripped or maybe-" "or maybe he still has feelings for you" megami mumbled

Silence

"there's no fucking way that's possible, we broke up for all the right reasons, he was okay with it really!" she tried to convince herself

"well he did keep repeating "'I love you' in that song" sakura said, ino's face turned red "s-shut up guys, were friends and I'm with shikamaru! I don't have time for this!" she yelled about to leave only to be stopped by the door fiercely slamming open

3 unknown girls stood there, glaring at her, she glared back, she really wasn't in the mood for fangirl bullshit

"so it's not enough for you to take the band but you have to go and claim the new cute guy too!" the one in the middle yelled, "your such a damn slut, sheesh stick with one guy!" the chubby one on the left said

Ino was _really _not in the mood for this, she had enough problems in one day, she didn't need fangirl crap, her blood pressure was rising all she heard in her head was

_Slut_

_Slut_

_Slut_

_Slut_

_Slut_

Repeated over and over again, her face burned "aaaw is the widdle girl gonna cry?" the 3rd asked

That did it

The girls watched in awe as they stood behind an ino they hadn't seen since the rally fight in sophomore year

She must have reached her limit

The girls collapsed to the floor as ino grabbed a towel and wiped the blood from her cheek and hands "you ever confront me again your gonna wish you were dead" she snapped dropping the towel on one's face then walking over them

It was no doubt

All 5 of them had their anger limits

"looks like Miss. Shop and go still has a dark side" tenten said smirking, the girls smiled and nodded in agreement

* * *

><p>Ino sat on the floor with the rest of the class as the rest of the girls came in<p>

Gai stood in front of them, along with a woman with spiky hair and in blue sweat pants and a white tank top talking

"ugh, talk about fashion _don't_" ino whispered to sakura as they sat down, she nodded in agreement, finally they stopped talking and faced the students

"hello again my students!" he yelled as they quieted down, "everyone I'd like to introduce you too the future Mrs. Hatake anko-" "_mitarashi_ anko, just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I have to be dominated by the opposite sex" she said confidently

"oook" gai said, "everyone this is anko-sensei, she will be my co-coach and also the girls coach, and if we swap sometime's the boys coach, you may have already realized she's married to kakashi, some of you who have him as your homeroom/English" some girls in the class awed, including ino, the girls rolled their eyes at least she was back to being ino

"well she'll now continue from here" he said pointing to her

"alright maggots listen up!" she yelled, everyone flinched and sat up straight "that's better! Now today the boys will be working on gai's side with wrestleing, he will be prepping anyone who's ready for wrestling tryouts, not on the girls side you'll be with me and we'll be working on gymnastics prepping you for gymnastic tryouts of course, all this today is for tryouts and working on how you ease your muscle's, alright get to your spots and get ready!"

Everyone quickly got up, the girls headed to the right side the boys on the left

* * *

><p>"alright girls, some of you who've done gymnastic's know that it's not the easiet sport-" anko said as she took of her sweatpants showing she had sky blue gym shorts under<p>

"it's all about posture-" she pivoted like a model, "balance-" she stood on her tip toes "and-" she bent backwards "flexibility", the girls clapped and awed, anko came back up

"now I want you all to do that as a warm up, but make sure you stretch first!" she demanded

* * *

><p>"alright guys, now wrestling all about position, pin points, and joint locking, unlike the wrestling your age watches on TV, that's mainly street fighting, but here you expected too-" gai stopped when he realized the boys weren't listening to him, literally none of them were paying attention to what he was saying<p>

They were all staring at the girls warm up and talk, especially the 5 queens of konoha

"hey!" gai yelled, they all shot their heads back "now you'll get a chance to play with them again later-" some boys snickered, "-but for now it's just guys" some boys groaned

* * *

><p>"hey guys watch this!" ino yelled to the girls, they turned around and saw ino to a double cartwheel them tornado twist in the air, landing perfectly on her tip toes<p>

Some girls clapped, "nice job yamanaka, looks like you know your place" anko said writing something on her clipboard, ino smiled proudly

Gymnastics, another way to get your mind of things, "alright the rest of you, show me what you got, hyuga your up first!" she yelled, hinata flinched and ran over "y-yes ma'am"

* * *

><p>Kiba boredly listened to gai talk on and on about the affects of wrestling, how irritating <em>"geez why can't we just fight already! Damn school…"<em> he growled in his head, he let his head wander over to the girls side and noticed it was hinata's turned to show the teacher her moves

His eyes widened, her flexibility was ecstatic, he watched her to a triple back flip then landing perfectly on her feet

As the girls clapped he blushed, she smiled shyly and walked back to the girls, he remembered how shy she used to be and the time's she would practice her karate on him…then the day they broke up

He smirked, no matter, he can get her back if he wanted too

Right?

Well…as long as no one got in his way

* * *

><p>"hey haruno, can yeah do a hand stand?" tenten asked, sakura nodded "totally" she said copying her, as she did megami snuck up and pulled her Gyarekkusu up, "aah!" sakura screamed falling over, the girls laughed as she pulled up her gyarekkusu that just revealed her bubblegum pink pig panties, she blushed as megami and tenten fell over laughing<p>

"you guys are ass wholes" she snapped, "sorry sakura, it's the first day wearing this we couldn't help ourselves" tenten giggled, sakura glared at, "guuuys not cool" hinata said as she and ino walked over to her

The rest of the girls just laughed it off

* * *

><p>"so guy's? you wanna go to the mall, there's this new store that just opened up and they have the cutest shoes I put them on layaway so I could come and buy them with you guys-" ino rambled<p>

"hm you seem calm consisting of what just happened 2 hours ago" sakura said, ino nonchalantly waved her hand "nahh I'm over that, we broke up, what? 4? 5? Months ago, there's no way he still likes me it's just a song"

The girls shrugged as they made their way to their rides "were are the boys?" hinata asked looking around since they usually see them off after school

"neji told me they're starting to shoot the music video for the new song today" tenten said, "cool why don't we go check it out after the mall?" sakura asked, "uhhh I have stuff to do at home" megami groaned, "who cares, we've never been to the studio so this is a good chance to start, we can surprise them!" ino squealed, tenten rolled her eyes "yeah cuz that's always a good idea"

* * *

><p>After stopping at the mall and buying a whole new outfit and a few other accessories for everyone ino insisted on wearing to the studio, they made their way over<p>

"-whisper my serenade!-" the boys sang as they followed the moves for practice in the video, "even without any words I already know everything!" naruto sang, then gaara "your eyes they say-" "they want me badly!" a female voice sang

The boys (and everyone else) looked up to find 5 teenage girls standing by camera #1

The boys smiled "alright everyone take 5!" neji yelled, everyone nodded and left the video room to obtain other stuff

"what are you guys doing here?" naruto asked excitingly as they walked over "what we can't visit our own boyfriends, such a shame when we went and got all dressed up" ino said dramatically

They boys looked down and realized they were all in brand new clothes, ino with cheetah print ankle length leggings with black short high heels, a gray and black off the shoulder _Silver _shirt, a pop/ soul singer in southern Japan, sakura in a forest green shirt dress with a black strap around the waist, along with black knee length leggings and fuchsia ballet flats, hinata in a blue-green top that read _2 for 2_ on it along with sky blue jeans and plaid flats, megami in a purple short sleeved _Doin yur Mom!_ Shirt with matching skinny jeans and dance flats, tenten in a neon yellow shirt off the shoulder on the left with _How bright is it?_ On it in an even brighter yellow, with black cargo pants, and gray champions

The boys, still surprised at how lucky they got landing them

The girls laughed "oh stop it we just came to say hi" hinata said, "yeah we've never seen the studio before so we thought we'd just stop by" tenten said shrugged and walking around

"aaaw that's mean you guys" naruto said wrapping his arms around hinata and slightly twirling her, she giggled

Gaara sat down and sakura sat on his lap, neji and tenten talked while exploring the video room while he told her what was going to be in the video

Sasuke tried to stop megami from smashing camera #4…..how romantic, "that's it go to your corner!" he yelled, she crossed her arms and huffed "no! I don't wanna it's boring!" he glared at her, she turned her head and ran away, he ran his hands though his hair in exhaustion "of all the girls…"

Ino giggled as she watched this, she turned around to find shikamaru sitting down and reading a magazine, she sat down next to him "whatcha doin'?" she asked cutely

"reading" he said plainly, "what?" she asked dumbly, "a magazine of course" he slightly snapped, she frowned "what's wrong?" "nothing" he said, she sighed "your mad at me, it's because of what happened with sai isn't it" he snapped the magazine shut, he turned to her, "look I didn't expect anything like that to happen, I swear that was a long time ago, our feelings for each other are LONG gone"

He turned his head away, "look at me" she demanded, he didn't listen "baby look at me" she turned his head to face her and kissed him "you're the only one I wanna be with" she whispered, he smirked and nodded then kissed her again

Suddenly there was yelling heard down the hall, and hissing of some sort, finally the door banged and in walked in a man in a gray suit, with pale snake like skin and black long hair, behind him was kabuto with a clipboard

"I don't care who's here, they have to finish practicing before Angel gets here, do you understand kabu-" he stopped when he saw the boys and the girls together doing their own thing, when the boys should be practicing

"eh em" he grunted, they turned their heads around, "boys if you don't mind, I must remind you we have to get this ready before Angel arrives or everything will be out of order, now tell your friends to go home so we can-" "orochimaru?"

They all turned to ino, "you know him?" shikamaru asked, "yeah! He owns the studio my mom works at, HEBI, the most popular music, modeling, and acting studios in the world, owner and CEO Orochimaru, plus he and my mom used to go out"

They all stared at her

"so you can know all that but you refuse to add 2+2?" sakura asked, ino smiled and shrugged, "imoi? Your imoi's daughter?" he asked, she nodded, he smiled a creepy smile

"we'll tell her I said hi then since she's at a different studio now" he coughed and cleared his throat "anyways, you girls can stay as long as you like just don't disrupt anything, you may go around the studio if you like but when filming starts you're in one place, as for you boys…back…to…work" he hissed, they groaned and nodded, kissed the girls and went back to work

"chop chop everyone, Angel will be here next week and you know she'll be expecting this video to be ready!"

* * *

><p>One week later Tuesday<p>

* * *

><p>"alright everyone, remember it's that time of the year! semester finals woohoo!" kakashi said to the class as he wrote <em>finals<em> on the board, everyone groaned and he rolled his eyes

"oh shut up you had it coming, now I hope you all plan on studying because if you don't pass this test you'll have to repeat these classes and you won't be able to take on years exam which means no college for you" most people gasped

"that's right, now the test will cover math, science, and literature, you'll all be taking it in your homeroom's-"

Ino didn't hear the rest of what kakashi said, she gulped _"what am I gonna do, if I fail this test I'm royally screwed, oh why does it have to have literature! Who tests on that?"_ she screamed in her head,

The girls looked to ino who just smiled shyly, they frowned, she turned her head away and thankfully looked at shikamaru, she could just study with him! Thank goodness for a genius boyfriend

BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG

Kakashi stopped talking as everyone packed their things "alright! The test will be next Monday, study for it if you don't want to repeat senior year!" he yelled as some walked out

Ino happily picked up her things, the girls waited for her by the door and as she rushed to go talk to shikamaru

But stopped when she saw two girls standing by him, Sasha and Jackie, two new American girls who just started today, their Japanese was pretty good and of course they were already on the boys

"hi shikamaru, since were new do you wanna help us study for the test, it'll be such a shame if we fail" sasha purred

"_what a bunch of sluts"_ ino growled to herself, well they were no different from the rest of the girls in school

But shikamaru smirked, "that does sound fun…" he began, ino's cheeks beet red, she huffed and turned around

The nerve of him, even though she was still getting used to their playboy ways and fact they recently found out _none_ of the members are virgins, it was still weird

"come on let's get to class" she said calmly as she walked out, "what about nara?" tenten asked

"he's busy" she snapped

* * *

><p>"hey ino?" sai whispered as they teacher talked on, ino looked up from her paper frustrated "yeah?" she whispered back<p>

"do you want any help studying for the test?" he asked sadly, she smiled softly "thanks but…" she thought for a second, she would totally fail if he didn't

Who needs shikamaru? Sai is just as smart!

"you know what, I do need the help, I'd be great to study" she said sweetly, he smiled "cool, and about yesterday…the song I didn't mean to put you in the wrong direction or anything it was just a-" she sighed in relief "no I get it, still friends" he nodded and smiled as they shook hands

"so after school, my house?" she asked, "yeah, I'll do the best I c-" "sai! Ino! Pay attention!" the teacher yelled

They both turned back around, she giggled and he smiled

Just like old time's…

* * *

><p>"hey hinata!" kiba said randomly stepping in front of her at lunch time, she looked up at him from talking to sakura about the homework from 3rd period while they waited for everyone else<p>

"um, hi kiba? What's up?" she asked, he sat down in the spot naruto usually sat in if he wasn't sitting next to her

He shrugged "I don't know I just wanted to so say hi to my best girl" hinata slightly blushed, sakura raised a brow

"so…hinata, after we broke up…did you ever…you know think about, us getting-" "oh look there's everyone else!" sakura said quickly and pointing over

Hinata looked up but kiba didn't bother to turn around, sakura took a deep breath and glared at kiba which he didn't notice

"sup bitches!" megami and tenten said at the same time as they sat down on the other side of hinata and sakura

The boys sat down and naruto looked to kiba, "dude, I sit there" he said as everyone talked, kiba smirked "well I'm sitting here now, you don't own the seat I don't see your name on it" he said, "actually it is"

Kiba raised a brow, he slightly sat up to find a name tag on the seat in gold it read _uzumaki naruto_

He looked up to naruto who was smiling his goofy smiled, he mumbled something under his breath and got up

"wait kiba, what were you going to ask me?" hinata asked, sakura looked up too "yeah kiba…what?"

"it's nothing" he said "I'll catch you at gym"

"where's ino?" shikamaru asked, "oh she didn't tell you? Sai is tutoring her for the semester finals" megami said slurping her ramen

"huh? Why didn't she just ask me?" "maybe because of _those's_" tenten said pointing behind him

He (and the rest of the boys) turned their heads around to find the two new girls chatting at a table with the biggest fangirls in the school (aka stalkers etc.)

When they caught their eye the two blew them all of them a kiss, the boys smirked seductively and winked, then turned back to the girls, sakura and tenten had their arms crossed and raised a brow at them

Megami leaned on the table lazily staring at them as if asking _what the fuck do you think you're doing?_, hinata sadly looked at them

"maybe we should get to class" sakura said, the girls nodded and each one got up

"but the bell didn't ring!" naruto said dumbly

The girls tossed their food in the trash (well except megami who refused to let good ramen go to waste)

"aaw come on baby don't be like that!" neji called, tenten shot him a glare and he flinched as they exited the lunchroom

"maybe we should stop doing that" naruto suggested, "how? It's like in our blood or something" gaara said

"so were destined to be awesome" neji snickered, "did you idiots forget they just walked out on us?" sasuke asked

Silence

"tenten baby wait I'm sorry!" neji yelled running after her, "hinata sweetie please come back!" "sakura, babe come on!"

Sasuke sighed as he followed him, megami was too stupid to hold a grudge…he hoped

Shikamaru sat there, wondering what sai and ino were doing…besides studying

* * *

><p>"how many time's?" tenten smirked asking sakura as they all walked into the classroom, "bout 50" she said sweetly<p>

They sighed "okay you can stop now" she called, the boys sighed in relief as they walked into the room, atleast they could stop apologizing

They came in as the bell rang to find ino and sai already there talking, she giggled as something he said

"hey!" they shot their heads to them "what's all this?" tenten asked, "oh we finished early for the afternoon so we decided to come to class early, were still studying after school though"

"after school? What about the studio, you were getting all excited that you were going to meet Angel" hinata said sitting on naruto's lap

"it's Tuesday night, I should be studying instead of that"

The girls were quiet, "I don't even know who you are anymore" megami huffed taking sasuke's hand and walking to their seats

Ino giggled, "I'm joking there's no way I'm missing out on Angel, she's my favorite actress of all time, sai you can come too"

He shrugged "if it's okay with you guys" he said to the boys "yeah but it may not be with nara" gaara said under his breath, the other boys smirked

* * *

><p>"alright everyone, 1 lap around the track then outdoor play!" gai chanted with lee running in place next to him<p>

"are you kidding sensei, it's 20 degrees outside!" one kid yelled, "ah yes a good cool breeze should do you some good!", anko shook her head unable to believe this

Even she wouldn't do this to some kids

The fact is the boys hould be fine, since their new uniforms were blue sweat pants with white sweat shirts

But the girls…

We're all really hating gai right now

But mainly the fangirls who always found ways to make their clothes even sluttier than they already were were going to die from hypothermia, and it was too late to change

As they walked outside the girls giggled, "why bother run, we walk we still beat them" tenten said looking back as the quivering fangirls who refused to put their shirts down or their somewhat pants up

"let's see how sexy the boys think they are when there dead" megami snickered, the girls laughed in return

"oh come on, I know what will heat you all up, 2 laps around the track no walking or you fail!" he said happily

Now they _really_ wanted to kill him

By the time both laps were done gai's plan had worked, everyone was exhausted even megami and tenten were tired at their own extend

The boys even so in sweats were sweating, some (including the boys) took off the sweat shirts

The fangirls perked up, maybe all that running was worth it

The girls glared at the ogling crowd

Then smirked at each other

They each walked up and did what they did best

They kissed them, well neji and tenten and sasuke and megami more of a straight forward make out

Right in front of kiba and sai too

The fangirls huffed and turned away, ignoring the cold as they were already pissed off enough

"put your shirts back on" tenten whispered in neji's ear as the girls walked off, he nodded frantically, after that he'd do anything

Kiba sat down and glared at naruto and hinata talking, _"I can't let him have her…"_

* * *

><p>"So when's this Angel chick supposed to come anyways? I gotta get home and start studying for that test" sakura said as they (along with sai) walked into the studio, ino scoffed "Angel come's when she pleases that's just how she works"<p>

"or maybe she's just a stuck up bitch he thinks people don't have anything better to do" megami mumbled, "you know if you guys don't care for her why'd you come"

"did you forget stupid, were here to watch them make the music video" sakura said, "beside's you have to work with sai" she giggled, ino frowned "don't worry ino we'll finish as soon as possible" he said sweetly, she smiled at him and the girls gave each other looks

By the time the girls walked into the filming room _she_ walked in as well

Everyone went silent as she stepped in her white platforms heels clanking even on the carpeted floor, _Angel_ as she was known to the public, famous 18 year old model, dancer and actress

She had on an expensive white Gucci sweater and matching skirt mini skirt, on her shoulder was an original Calvin Klein handbag, she wore sunglasses with a white rim and in her other hand was white yorkie puppy with black hidden spots and a pink bow at the top of its head, and her silver blond wavy hair flowed down to her shoulders

Just looking at her fashion color of choice you could see why they called her angel

"Angel welcome, I see your ride was to your li-" "yeah whatever" she said snapping her bright pink bubble gum in a valley girl voice cutting kabuto off, "here take princess and like make sure she gets a good bath before my session is over because she totally stinks right now" she said handing the yorkie to him roughly, she took off her glasses and put them in her bag to reveal her hazel eyes, she handed him the bag "everything's in there and stuff" she finished as she walked away from him

He sniffed the dog then shot back, "juko!" he called, a camera girl ran up to him "yes sir?" "take this thing and do what she asked"

"sasuke! Naruto! Shika! Gaara! Neji-baby!" she said holding her arms out expecting a hug, the boys looked at each other and did what was expected

"how have you boys been?" "well we-" "well I as you know _I've_ been traveling the world-" she said cutting naruto off

They sat down in annoyance and listened to her talk about herself in that ever so annoyingly whiny voice of hers…_again_

Shikamaru's eyes wondered over to were ino and sai were studying, not yet realizing Angel had come in for some reason

She seemed to be getting frustrated about something but he was able to calm her down

Wasn't that his job?

Even though he was busy at the moment he wanted to talk to her…scratch that he _needed _to talk to her

"umm ms. Angel" kabuto said interrupting her from her talk about her time in India, "ugh you like totally interrubted me! What do you want?" she snapped popping her gum

"it's time for you to get into costume so we can start filming" "oh, whatever, I'll see you boys on the set!" she cooed, "especially you naruto-kun" she said winking, he gulped as she twisted around tossing her hair to the side and strutted to her private dressing room

"especially you naruto-kun" megami mocked and mimicking her whiny voice, she laughed "looks like you got a crush little bro" she said sliding into down her chair and tossing her study paper's to the side

"hey your only 6 months older than me" it was true, unknown to kushina she had been caring naruto in an egg (birth egg not an animal egg -_-) for 3 months the doctors didn't even know was developing until megami was born, it caused her some problems but everything finally worked out

Naruto quickly looked around then sighed in relief, luckily hinata was out of the room as she had left her notebook in the car

Or so he thought…

Hinata stood by the door as she listened to Angel wave them goodbye, then she heard what she had said to naruto, she gulped as she walked her walk off then twist back to the side of the door so she wasn't visible

Looks like she had some stiff competition

* * *

><p>"so this is…umm…s…sha…-"'Shakespeare, s h a k e s p e a r e" sai spelled out, she nodded and tried to right out the name as he had spelled or how it sounded to her: s h a c s p i r "like that?" he slightly laughed "no, here like I wrote it see if you can sound it out" he directed, "let's start with the basic's" she nodded as he showed he started to show her a poem of Shakespeare's<p>

* * *

><p>"yo! Nara!" shikamaru twisted his head around from the two to sasuke"timeto change"<p>

He nodded and got up, as he followed sasukene noticed him smirk"you shouldn't stare it's rude" he said coolly

Cocky bastard

Hinata finally walked in as she saw the boys enter their dressing rooms, each room marked with their name's in their colors in silver

"hinata's where have you been you been you missed Angel" tenten said, "sorry girls it took be sometime to find my notebook"

"WHAT! Angel was here!" ino yelled running over to them from the other side of the room, "yeah you just missed her she went to go get changed" tenten said

"aaaaawww" ino moaned, "don't worry about it, she's totally the definition of an ice princess" sakura said rolling her eyes "I like her way better on TV"

Ino shrugged "as long as she's famous, I hope I can get an autograph!" she squealed

"your parents are famous why can't you just ask them" hinata giggled, "they don't count"

The girls laughed as Angel stepped out of her dressing room, she wore a flowery mini dress with a silver masquerade mask covering her eyes, her makeup redone and her hair straightened

She instantly saw the girls laughing and walked over, "heey what'r you talking about?" she asked sitting with them

"oh my gosh your Angel!" ino squealed, "I know that" she said plainly, "she means she's excited to meet you" sakura said like she was talking to a child

"oh I know I'm awesome aren't I?" she said confidently, ino's smile dropped "ok then…" they were right though she didn't hesitate to be conceited

"girls I think we should be getting home, I should start on dinner now" hinata said not wanting to look at her anymore

"she's right, we won't be able to focus here" sakura said looking at her watch, finally the boys stepped out of their dressing rooms

Naruto in a light blue polo shirt and dark blue khaki's, sasuke in a light yellow polo shirt with burgundy khaki's and white suspenders handing down, gaara in fuchsia polo shirt with camouflage khaki's, shikamaru in a black polo shirt with tan khaki's and neji in a white polo shirt with brown khaki's

When they came out they noticed the girls packing up, "were you gusy going?" naruto asked sadly, "we gotta get home it's getting late" sakura answered

They groaned, "we'll see you guys tomorrow good luck" ino said, they each kissed them goodbye

"byeeeee!" Angel squealed waving frantically as the girls and sai exited the studio

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning<p>

* * *

><p>"isn't sai amazing, my spelling has improved in 2 days because of him!" ino squealed happily as they arrived early to school and walked to the buildings, her in a jean skirt with black leggings and a red halter, tenten in jean shorts and a striped blue and white shirt, megami in tight skinny jeans and a black veil bride's tee, hinata in a flowery loose knee length skirt with a soft purple shirt, sakura in tan khaki pleaded bust zip up side mini dress with black leggings<p>

"that's good to hear ino" hinata said sweetly as they entered the building, "yeah I'm so pumped i can't wait for that exam!" she said pumping her fist in the air, "don't forget about math and science you still have to study for those too" sakura said

Ino shook her hand nonchalantly, "I'll cover those right now I just gotta worry about literature, speaking of that-" she said looking at her watch "I gotta meet up with sai in the library for early studying before homeroom starts tata!" she said walking off

"so is _that_ why you woke us up early?" tenten yelled

* * *

><p>"hi sai!" she yelled walking into the library, the librarian shushed and she smiled sheepishly, "hi sai" she whispered, he smiled and motioned for her to come over to the silent room, which was sound proof and not visible from the inside and out so no one would be distracted and get what they needed done<p>

"this school's library is awesome compared to Ame's" he said looking around as she sat on a bean bag with him, "yeah glad you like it" she said as if she owned it, "I'm sure surprised you were able to find your way around in this hell house", he chuckled "yeah I got lost a couple time's on the first with kiba but we eventually found kakashi and came last minute, it was the worst"

"not as bad as we had it…" ino mumbled remembering the first day of school, but then smiled as that was the day they met the guys

"so shall we?" he asked holding up their large literature book, she nodded, "alright we left of at the death of Shakespeare…"

* * *

><p>Since ino had dragged the girls to school early, hardly anyone else was in the school so they just sat in their homeroom alone, sakura and hinata studied, tenten played with her phone and megami played on her game boy<p>

The sound of super Mario coming from megami game boy annoyed the hell out of sakura

"mega do you mind? I'm trying to study here" "in a minute I'm about to beat my high score" she said not looking away from the game

Sakura groaned "shouldn't you be studying anyways you too tenten" who in turn ignored her, megami scoffed "I'll study when my game dies" and at that moment it did

She stared at the blank screen "noooo!" she screamed, she opened the case and popped out the battiries "aw man these things are fried" she groaned, "and I was 10 points away!" "too bad" sakura said happily going back to her work

"don't worry megami I'll go and get you new one's from the supply room" hinata said getting up, megami perked up and hugged her "thanks hina you're the best, ha! take that haruno!" sakura in turn rolled her eyes as hinata got up

* * *

><p>Hinata peacefully walked back to the classroom after retrieving the batteries, she softly hummed Juliette by the boys which they had to listen to over and over again the previous day<p>

"hey hina, what're you doing here so early?" a voice asked, she twisted around and smiled "kiba you scared me"

Remembering his question she spoke "I came here with the girls, ino had to come to school early so she woke us up to accompany her, and you?"

"kinda the same thing, sai had to come to school early too so he dragged me along" he said scratching the back of his head

"well I was just about to head back to the classroom, are you coming too?" she asked, "nah, I'm just walking around the school tryin' to get to know this place better, man it's huge" he said looking around

"yeah, a person could really get lost here" she said softly, he smiled at that, her easy and calming voice which he missed so much

"_you idiot your alone with her make your move!"_ a voice screamed in his head, he didn't hesitate to listen to it either

"soo hinata-" she turned her head signaling she was listening, "did you ever…you know…after we broke up…think about…about-" _"your pathetic"_ the voice said again

"did you ever think about us again?" he asked

Hinata was silent, her eyes widened, what was he talking about?

"oh kiba…I don't know how to answer to that" being the best thing she could say

"I mean did you ever think about us…being together…again"

She kept her mouth closed, from the corner of her eye she could see the boys limo pull up, a couple buses and a few cars

"I have to get back to class, excuse me" she said as loudly as she could muster, he nodded and she turned around and fast walked back to homeroom

* * *

><p>"here's your batteries megami" she said handing them to her, "yay megami success!" she squealed quickly putting them back in as the game started up again her eyes locked on the screen, you could see colors and brain cell killing lights coming from it "mwahahaha" she said metallically<p>

Hinata sat down slightly breathing heavily, sakura turned to her "are you okay hina?" she asked, she nodded and smiled nervously "I'm fine sakura-san…perfectly…fine"

"hey, you guys sure are early" naruto said happily as the boys walked in, he's the only one that didn't seem exhausted

"blame ino" sakura growled

"hey hina" naruto said kissing her cheek, she blushed "hi naruto-kun" she said sweetly

Was it wrong that she couldn't get her mind off of what kiba said though?

"you guys look like crap what happened?" tenten said shutting her phone off, neji sighed and sat next to her "Angel is the most fucking annoying girl you will ever meet"

"wanna bet on that" she said pointing behind her, neji turned his head to where he was pointing

Megami was staring face to face with her game boy, until sasuke kicked her in the head and stole the game boy from her hand and held it up, she jumped up to get it with no avail, so she bit his arm, he grunted as it dropped from his hand, she grabbed it and jumped for joy

"well maybe there tied" he said smiling softly, tenten giggled, "tough day?"

"not even, it was hell, that bitch had us working for hours like it was her video, I'll be glad when this video is over"

"so when's that?" she asked, "Friday" he groaned dropping his head on the desk, "aaw don't be sad baby" she said running her hand though his hair

So much talking, sakura furiously tried to focus on her study papers but kept getting off track as everyone was chatting about

There was no way in hell she was going to fail this exam, even if it meant someone's life…and she meant that

"sakura?" she sighed and looked up, gaara was standing above her "yeah' she said tiredly, "what's wrong" he said sitting next to her

"I'm trying to study, and no one will shut up, I cannot fail this test I'm screwed if I do"

She looked exasperated, he smiled and trailed her hair back "stop getting so frustrated your gonna pass no matter what you do" he said encouragingly

"I'll be lucky if I get a B" she growled glaring at everyone who was making such a fuss

He turned her head back to him and kissed her, "take a little break, I think you've studied enough for now" he said kissing her again, she smile into it then whispered "I could use a break" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

Shikamaru sighed, everyone was together doing their own thing, he wondered where his blond hyperactive princess was this time

It was starting to eat him up inside, he had to go look for her

* * *

><p>"-now if you can remember that during the test your going to do just fine"<p>

Ino hugged him tightly "aaw sai you're the best, whatever you need just ask!" she squealed happily, he smiled "well-"

"man I can't wait for this test now I'm pumped I can do this I totally can!"

"ino-" "although there's still the matter of math and science but whatever I'll worry about that later-" "INO!" she twisted her head around

"you said you'd do anything right?" he asked as she settled down next to him on the beanbag she smiled "just you name it!"

He smirked, "okay…then kiss me" he whispered, he smile dropped, she was silent as she tried to process what he just said

"w-what?" he mustered, "kiss me" he said leaning in, for some reason she didn't have the will to fight back she just shut her eyes tight

Before she could react in anyway his lips caught hers

Then suddenly the door opened, her eyes opened as she realized what she was doing, she pushed him off her and turned to the door hoping it wasn't who she thought it was

Her fear had come true

Shikamaru was standing there, stunned his eyes widened his mouth slightly open

He looked back and forth at them from sai to ino then back then to ino again, he shook his head and turned and walked away

"shikamaru wait!" she yelled jumping up, but first turned to sai "how could you!" she cried finally running out, his face was left emotionless

* * *

><p>Everyone was surprised, today kakashi was actually early, apparently he had to get this over with because he had something important to do after<p>

"can anyone tell me one of shakespeare's famous literacy quotes?" he asked aloud

"oh oh oh me me me me-" megami yelled shooting her arm up in the air, "anyone…" "oh oh pick megami, megami wanna say it!" she said for some reason talking in third person

He sighed, "megami…" "yay! Okay umm-" there was yelling heard down the hall which interrupted her

Everyone stopped and listened, the voices sounded very familiar

* * *

><p>"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!, or you! How could you do this to me!" "if you'd just stop and listen to me" the female voice pleaded<p>

"shut up! How the hell are you gonna explain that!"

The girls sighed and got up, everyone watched as they walked to the door, they slightly slid it open to find shikamaru and ino standing there

She eyes were watering but he didn't seem to care

"he kissed me! I swear why won't you believe me!' she cried

"maybe cause of the fact you've been hanging out with him, if you needed someone to study with why didn't you just ask me, are you really that stupid?"

Sakura slightly gasped, ino looked up at him, the tears began to fall "you wanna know why I didn't ask you? It's because I'm dyslexic okay! I didn't want you to know about it so I let him tutor me, you happy now?, god I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed as she turned and ran

"ino wait!" sakura yelled opening the door and running after her

Tenten pulled her head back into the room "umm we'll be back…maybe" she said stepping out with the rest of the girls

Kakashi sighed "you see this is why I never come early"

* * *

><p>Tenten and hinata ran off with sakura, megami stood back and stood next to shikamaru who was frozen<p>

"ino never felt like she could compare to you, with your grades and the fact she has dyslexia she thought you would never except her, that's one of the reasons why she didn't like you in the beginning…" she stopped for a moment

"ino would never cheat on you, she's better than that, maybe you should get your facts straight with sai first…before you make stupid decisions" she said walking off her knee length red hair blowing side to side as she stepped out the doors

* * *

><p>Ino cried hard on the school waiting bench, her face burned as hot tears poured in the snow <em>"stupid…stupid…stupid!"<em> his voice rang in her head which made her cry harder

The girls ran up to her, sakura quickly sat down next to her "ino…you're not stupid-" "yes I am! He's right I'm not smart…every time I look at words they just get mixed up, I can't write straight and my grades suck, I hate this I'll never be able to be like you guys!"

"ino stop saying that, you are smart! Being dyslexic doesn't make you stupid, it makes you human, lot's of smart people have dyslexia, your no different the only downfall is you need to work a little harder and we'll help you with that"

She sniffled, "I hope your right"

"she is right, we'll help you all the way" tenten said smiling

"great…because right now I really don't want to see sai…or shikamaru"

* * *

><p>"choji…man I don't know what to do, I can't believe I said that to her I didn't know"<p>

Choji picked from endless bag of chips as he sat with shikamaru outside at lunch time

"I don't really understand you coming to _me_ for love advice shikamaru the only thing I can say is that I don't get what the problem is, I mean since I met ino she seems like a real nice girl, I doubt she'd do something like that without it being against her will"

Shikamaru sighed, "did you even stop and talk to her?" he shook his head "that's the problem you see…another thing, what's wrong with her being dyslexic?, you never had a problem with me having autism, heck even naruto has ADHD and you hand out with him" he said stuffing a few chips in his mouth

"I never meant that I had a problem with those stuff…" he said looking down at the dying snow

He did recall how mad ino would get when he got a better grade she did but let it go, he thought it was nothing

How could he be so cruel?

* * *

><p>The girls calmly walked into the lunchroom, talking amongst themselves as they sat down with the boys<p>

"where's ino?" gaara asked, "she went home" sakura answered quietly

"where's shikamaru?" tenten asked, "outside" neji answered

Everyone was quiet for a moment until hinata decided to perk things up, "well…come on guys, everythings going to be fine let's just eat our lunch" she said sweetly

"I got the lunch you asked for hinata-chan!" naruto said confidently, "thank you naruto"

"she's right, let's just not think about that right now" sakura said

"so have you guys actually been studying for the test" sakura asked tenten and megami, "hmmmm" they both went

"define _studying_" tenten said, she rolled her eyes "you too are gonna-" "hinata?- hinata what's wrong?"

The girls turned around to hinata to find her breathing very heavily, her face was turning red and she looked like she couldn't breath

"oh my god hinata!", she dropped her sandwich and passed out as kiba stepped into the lunch room

Tenten bent down to see what was wrong, "naruto! Was there peanuts in that sandwhich?" she asked, he slowly nodded

"dude she's allergic!" "well I didn't know that, keep me updated next time!"

"oh shit, did she have an allergic reaction again?" kiba asked, the girls nodded, he bent down and picked the still unconscious hinata up bridal style which didn't look too good from naruto's point of view

"I'll take her to the infirmary, sakura can you go get her handbag, her shots are still in there right?" sakura nodded and got up as she followed kiba out the doors along with tenten who rushed to go let the nurse in lunch know

Megami sat with the rest of the boys and a stunned naruto, "don't worry she should be fine" "but i-" "it was an accident naruto it's okay"

He stood up "I'm gonna go check on her"

* * *

><p>"thanks kiba, she should be waking up soon" sakura said looking down to a fidgeting hinata<p>

Suddenly the bell rang, "were gonna get to class, let's leave her to the nurse" she said, he nodded "I'll be out in a sec"

She nodded and followed tenten out

He sat down on a chair next to her and waited for her to wakeup

Seconds later her eyes started to flutter open, she fully opened them weakly and looked around without moving her head, her eyes locked on kiba

"kiba…kun" he was slightly surprised at his old name, but shook it off and stood up, "hey hime" he said smiling, she smiled too

"looks like you had an allergic reaction again, the shot should be wearing off soon" he whispered tilting her hair out of her face

"thank you" she whispered back, he half smiled "no prob…all though…hina, you never gave me an answer"

She looked to him still smiling "answer to what?" she whispered, he raised a brow "don't tell me you-" she kissed him

His eyes widened as her lips locked with his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he didn't care what was wrong with her, he missed this, so he leaned in…

* * *

><p>Naruto stood by the side room door unseen, breathing heavily; he looked down, shook his head and walked off<p>

* * *

><p>She let go from the grip she had around his neck as she fell back against the pillow, her eyes shut as she fell back asleep<p>

He looks at her, but smiled sadly "stupid side affects…"

* * *

><p>"NO NO NO! I said I want hot chocolate, not coffee! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COFFEE WILL DO TO MY COMPLECTION!, are you that stupid! Obviously!" Angel yelled to one of the camera girls who looked like she wanted to cry<p>

"I'm sorry-" 'shut up just go get me my hot chocolate, ugghhh someone get me my aspirin, all you people are like giving me a total headache"

Sakura snapped her pencil, tenten glared at her "what's your deal" "that stuck up bitch is annoying the hell out of me" she snapped as she, tenten, and megami were studying at a round table, ino was still at home and didn't bother to come to the studio

Hinata was home too resting up from the shots she'd gotten from the nurse

So that just left them three, being forced to listen to the stuck up actress as they had to support their boyfriends

The guys weren't any better, naruto was sulking with his face covered over at a different table and he wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong, shikamaru was sitting with him his head on the table running his hands though his hair and repeatedly banging his head against the table

So it was as if it was it was just gaara, neji and sasuke as well

"alright those two better get their act together, this isn't a sad love song were going for here, Angel is getting anxious" kabuto said tiredly

Neji groaned, "then who's idea was it for her to be the girl in the video?"

"it was _my_ idea hyuga and I chose her because she's the best actress and dancer out there"

The boys looked at each other, _best dancer?_ They looked over to the girls who were busy prepping for the exam

They smirked, "kabuto, get orochimaru in here…it's important"

* * *

><p>The girls finished the dance moves that Angel and the 2 back up dancers, there were only a few though seeing as most of it was the boys dancing and it was in a masquerade party in a club<p>

Orochimaru looked them up and down as he circled them, the way he looked at them didn't please the boys all too well, but hey he was there boss

The girls knew what he was thinking, "we used to dance for the worldwide dance team" sakura said

"since we started, Japan rules, 4 years running" tenten said holding up 4 fingers

He looked slightly impressed, which didn't happen too often, he snapped his fingers "now I remember you girls!, it would be…perfect if you could dance in the video!"

"wait how much do you want for pay?" kabuto asked, "oh we'll do it for free" megami said

Orochimaru looked like he wanted to come to tears, "your hired! Wait…weren't there five of you?"

"yes, but there both…sick so they couldn't come" 'but there still just as good of dancers right?"

The girls nodded

"you guys sure have some special girls there" kabuto whispered, the boys smiled in return which cought him by surprise

"great!"

"wait what about me?" Angel snapped as the camera #6 boy gave her a foot massage, which he didn't seem to mind though

"oh your-" "wait!" tenten said cutting orochimaru off, he looked to her "can I do it I've always wanted to fire someone" she pleaded/whispered

"I thought that was from a cannon" megami said confused, "I meant both"

Orochimaru slightly shrugged "why not"

Tenten smiled and walked up to Angel, she smiled brightly at her and cleared her throat

"YOUR FIRED, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS STUDIO!" she yelled

Angel flinched and hurriedly got up and packed her stuff and dog at fear for her life, and the next thing you know she was out door

The girls clapped, "well now that that's done with, which one of you will be playing the girl in the music video? Aside from dancing she's the one in the masquerade and also has a kiss seen which shikamaru in the end"

The girls perked up, then huddled up "guys this is our chance to fix everything between shikamaru and ino!" megami said happily

"your right…now if we can just get ino to come to the studio" sakura said

They turned back around "we have someone in mind"

* * *

><p>"hey bro, guess what were gonna be in your video instead of that Angel bitch!" megami said bouncing up and down, "you know I'm just now noticing the irony in her name" sakura said to tenten who nodded in agreement<p>

Naruto slightly looked up his eyes exasperated and filled with what seemed like loneliness and regret, he sighed "that's great nii-chan, congrats"

The girls looked confused, this wasn't the usual bubbly yet annoying naruto they've come to love like a brother, on one account literally

"what's wrong nii-san?" megami asked sitting down next to him, along with the other girls

"I don't want to talk about it" he groaned "come on tell us, maybe we can help"

He looked to then his eyes slightly teary "i…i…I caught hinata cheating on me!" he cried

"what!" the girls gasped, "no that's not possible!" "hinata would never" "you must be delusional!"

Tears began to fall from his sparkling blue eyes, "I saw her with kiba!"

They looked at each other then each glared at nothing, then finally turned back to naruto

"we'll talk to hinata naruto, don't cry!" megami pleaded, he wiped his eyes "come on you wanna go get some ice cream?" sakura asked

He nodded still wiping his eyes, they got up and the girls clung onto him

They passed by the boys who looked stunned

"what the hell is this?" neji pointed, they turned around "neji, can't you be considerate of naruto's feelings, how rude" tenten huffed

They girls huffed as well "come on naruto, we can share one" she said as they walked off

The boys except gaara looked struck "looks like the girls have a thing for sensitive guys"

* * *

><p>"what! There's no way I would do something like that, how could you guys even think something like that?" hinata said sadly as she dropped her spatula<p>

"well naruto said he saw you kissing kiba in the nurse's-" "but I never…" she whimpered

The girls sat and thought for a second, but then sakura had a light bulb moment and the girls looked at her

"guys! Remember in the 9th grade when hinata had an allergic reaction and we gave her that special shot that reduces the affect?" the girls nodded

"and remember that the side affect was memory loss!" the girls gasped, "no wonder you kissed kiba! You must have been remembering that he was your boyfriend!"

Megami slapped her forehead "oh pour naruto we have to tell him!"

"speaking of troublesome blonde's, where's ino"

Hinata frowned and pointed up, "her room?" she nodded

The girls slightly opened her door to find something they never thought they'd see

She was studying…on her own, wearing her old reading glasses

"ino! What are you doing!" " ah I'm gonna show that pineapple anyone can win if you just put your mind to it!" she growled

The girls settle and smiled

"that's our ino"

* * *

><p>"sai!"<p>

Sai stopped talking to some boys and turned around to find all the girls except ino standing by him glaring at him, he raised a brow

"what?" "you sure as hell know what, how could you do that to ino, after all we've been through we thought we knew you better than that!" sakura growled

He smirked and stood up in front of her face barley inches apart "what of it, you didn't expect me to stop liking her after everything did you?"

"you're about to ruin her relationship, we thought you were our friend!"

"relax…I'm changing classes, you won't be seeing me around for awhile" he said walking around sakura who was still glaring at him

"but tell ino…I'm not gonna give up on her"

The girls eyes widened as he smiled "see around girls"

They sighed "okay, now let's find naruto"

* * *

><p>Naruto, once again sulking at his desk in homeroom as the girls walked in, when he saw hinata he slid under his desk, they sighed and began to walk up to him<p>

"naruto-kun can we-" 4 angry fangirls "naruto-sama doesn't want to see you trader!" one snapped

"move it tramps!" tenten growled, they stood their ground, the girls looked at each other "we gave you a warning"

Sakura, tenten, and megami cracked there knuckles

* * *

><p>"naruto-kun" hinata whimpered as she bent down to him, "mmmmmmmhmmmm"<p>

"naruto-kun if you let me explain I didn't cheat on you" "mmmmooommmhhh"

"no I didn't, you see, when I take those types of allergy shots they leave me with these stupid side affects like memory loss, I thought I was still going out with kiba, I didn't mean for that to happen"

He sat up, "you know hinata, maybe you should go out with kiba" "w-what are you saying"

"well, I'm the one who caused you to have the reaction…and kiba saved you, plus you guys do have a lot in com-" she kissed him

"naruto, that was the past, I don't have those sort of feelings for kiba anymore, I don't care if you caused it, it was an accident, I want you"

He smiled and hugged her pulling her into a kiss "thank you"

* * *

><p>"alright everyone!" kurenai yelled as everyone quieted down, she sent a look to neji and tenten who knew the drill<p>

"we have a lot to do today, but first I want to inform everyone that right after spring break we will all be doing a special assignment, you will each have to right a solo song about someone important to you or someone you hate, it can be any genre you like and you will have a week to work on it"

Everyone started buzzing about what kind they'd be doing, she raised her hand to signal to stop "now remember we will be moving to the music gym as our class will be expanding with the many transfer/ exchange students we will be getting, please remember to make them feel welcome, I hope you've all been studying for the exams which have been moved to tomorrow!" she said cheerily

Didn't seem too exciting to the class though

* * *

><p>Gym<p>

* * *

><p>"kiba, can we speak?' hinata asked, he dropped the basketball and nodded, naruto looked over to them and hinata smiled, he smiled back reassuring everything would be fine<p>

"kiba…" "I know what your gonna say, i'm sorry about what happened, guess I couldn't help myself" he said nervously scratching the back of his head

"I;m so sorry" "aaaw don't be, it's cool, it was nice…for a moment…having the way things used to be"

She smiled and then he did something unexpected, he kissed her on the cheek

"I'm not done with you hina…..I'll see you later" he said walking past her

* * *

><p>"okay where are you guys taking me I told you I have to study!" ino yelled as the girls pushed her blindfolded,<br>"relax yamanaka you'll be fine" tenten said rolling her eyes

They walked into a room, she heard music playing, It became familiar to her "no, what the hell am I doing here!" she snapped, the girls took off her blindfold and she found herself in the studio right on the Juliette music video set

She realized she was in a silver mini dress that Angel was supposed to wear, sakura snapped on a peacock feather masquerade mask

She gasped as in front of her was the boys doing the dance dressed in all black and blac, in front was shikamaru singing the song directly to her

She turned her head away but the girls (who were also in black) pushed her to the set and she fell into his arms, he pulled her up and their eyes caught each other

The girls giggled, ino blushed, shikamaru sang to her, and the cameramen videotaped it

Even though the words of the song she understood what he was trying to tell her, he hugged her and whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry" she smiled

They let go and fulfilled the end scene of the song, the kiss

* * *

><p>And so…<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone crowned by the score wall to see what became of their exams, megami squealed and jumped onto sasuke "we got all A's aahhh!"<p>

He smirked and hugged her tighter, sakura screamed when she saw her's and gaara's grades, she pounced on him "A A A!" she said happily

Tenten and naruto looked at their grades, "A in english, B in science B- in math!" they high fived each other, thank goodness for dating someone smart

Ino took a deep breath and stepped up with shikamaru, she scrolled down to find her name "math A, science A-….and English…." She gasped "B+!" she said happily and jumped into shikamaru's arms

"I'm really proud of you, and I'm still really sorry" "it doesn't matter, this is one of the best days of my life!"

* * *

><p><em>With the stress of the exams over and all are forgiven and the konoha snow quickly melting, the group is ready to relax with spring break!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>T=B=C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like we haven't seen the last of sai and kiba…what about Angel? Will she be back? along with more of japan's best!, find out soon!<strong>


	16. ep15: In The Limelight

**chap 15!**

…**yeah that's all I gotta say! :3 and to the owner of the yellow buggie you left your back lights on**

**:D**

"guys guys guess what!" naruto yelled running into the living room were the rest of the band members and their girls were

"what, must everything you say have to involve yelling" neji asked as he was curled up with tenten on the couch

"yes, anyways I have great news!" they all looked at him signaling they were listening "I've been chosen to host the 2011 golden disk awards!" he said jumping up and down excitingly (A/N: a real awards show held in usually Japan or Korea)

"what? There letting you host? What about us?" gaara asked, naruto frowned "well neji's hosted twice, so's shikamaru and you and teme have already hosted, it's my turn"

"I'm so proud of you naruto-kun" hinata said sweetly, he blushed "aw thanks hina"

"wait until you hear the next part" sasuke snickered, naruto shot him a glare "what part?" hinata asked

"so uzumaki why don't you go ahead and tell us who your co-host is?" neji asked, naruto twitched and hinata looked up at him

"t-that's not important!" he said laughing nervously, she frowned "naruto…kun"

He looked at her, she had on that sad puppy dog face of hers "pweeeeese"

He twitched again, trying desperately to avoid the affects, but alas he was weakened "A-angel" she stuttered, her face dropped

"*Cough* whipped *cough*", shikamaru went, the boys laughed "shut up" ino snapped, "yes ma'am"

They laughed again

Hinata smiled again "don't worry naruto, I trust you I don't mind you working with-" "that annoying slut who can't keep her mouth shut?"

Hinata turned around and gave megami a look who had sasuke laying on her lap and caressing his hair "what? You may be innocent but I know you were thinking it" the girls nodded in agreement, hinata frowned

"don't listen to them naruto, I trust you"

He smiled and nodded, "oh wait they also sent me our nominations" he said waving the paper

"we got nominated for most of the awards this year, even the music video of the year award"

"for which one?" "shout out and Juliette" they all smirked, the music videos were just released and they were already at the top

As expected

"the show is this Saturday starting at 8, as usual at the golden disk hall, asking for formal"

"you guys wanna come?" shikamaru asked, "are you kidding, I've never been to awards show in my life, I'd love too!" ino said jumping up

"no way, count me out, you can slit my throat before I let you put me in a dress" megami growled

"oh come on mega it's just one night, it'll be over before you know it then you'll never have to wear a dress again!" sakura said

"actually that's not true, there's still prom, graduation, oh and when you're getting married-" she giggled to sasuke which made megami glare at her

Sakura hit her upside the head "you're not helping ino-pig" she stuck her tongue out at her as she rubbed her head "whatever it's the same for all of us too…"

"let me finish guys…yeesh" naruto said, they all looked back at him "they also want us to perform a new song"

Sasuke fell off megami, gaara slid off the couch, shikamaru fell over, neji jumped up which knocked tenten off of him "ow!" she yelled but he didn't pay attention

"they're giving us a _week_ to write a new song?" he yelled, naruto nodded

"guess they thought if you're so great you can do one in no time" tenten snapped, "why you being mean what did I do?" she glared at him

"guys this isn't such a big problem, if we work together we can get the song done and rehearsed before the awards show" sakura said standing up

"look this is a job for professionals sakura, we got this" gaara said raising a hand up

Sakura looked taken aback "excuse me?" "Aren't you the ones who just said it was impossible for you to right a song by Friday?"

"we never said it was _impossible_ we just said meant it was unnecessary, we can do it" shikamaru said, "oh and we can't?" tenten asked

"we didn't mean it like that we just meant that you girls aren't…capable" "ha!" megami laughed shaking her head

"um hello did you not hear us on the first day of school?" "look baby that song was cute but just leave it to us okay?" "oh hell no, not happening…why don't we wager this" ino said instantly being to one to start bet

They boys turned around "were listening" "first person to right a song by Friday wins, if we lose we'll never help you write another song again"

"and if you win?" naruto asked, ino shrugged "we'll just have the pleasure of seeing you tell us we were right"

The boys looked at each other and smirked, then turned back to the girls

"deal"

"what if there right ino, what if we are just beginners, they've been writing songs for like what? 5 years?" hinata said as they walked out of the mansion

"relax hinata, remember the songs we used to write?, there not all that great" "and remember how we wrote them?" tenten asked, the girls smiled and nodded

"aren't you guys worried, I mean what if the girls do write a song before us?" naruto asked as they sat in the music room

It carried all their instruments which they sometimes used to write songs

"oh please naruto, how many songs have we written? They'll be lucky if they get half of it done by Friday" shikamaru said

Gaara sighed "I really don't think we should underestimate them though"

"remember the first time we wrote a song?" sakura asked turning to all of them, "yeah it was a year after…..you know" tenten said looking down as the girls sat in the park, "that sure was depressing, but we can write a better one, we just have to think of this that make us happier, think about our surroundings!" ino said

The girls looked around, all they saw where kids playing on the swings, a couple walking down the sidewalk and an old woman feeding a few birds some crumbs from her sandwich

"this isn't helping" tenten groaned, "ugh! There is no WAY I'm-" the girls gave ino a look, "heh heh, I mean _we're_ losing to those boys!" she chanted

"those _boys_ are our boyfriends, sorry girls but I think this whole completion is ridiculous" hinata said calmly, ino raised a brow "oh so you're on _their_ side now?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, but I do know I have to go help naruto practice his banners, I'll help you girls write the song later sorry" she said getting up, the rest of the girls groaned "award show jokes are so stupid" megami said

"we should get home, maybe we can think of something there" sakura said, the girls nodded and got up from the bench

Hinata knocked on the boys door once again late in the afternoon, the door was opened by Geevs "lady hinata" he said motioning for her to come in

She smiled "hi Geevs, just hinata is fine" he nodded but she knew he wasn't just going to call her that "naruto-sama is in the music room" she nodded and thanked him

Hinata peeked next to the door to see what naruto was doing, she saw him sitting down on one of the seats in front of the piano, actually playing it

She silently gasped, _"I didn't know naruto-kun could play the piano!"_ she thought to herself

And he did, beautifully even like a prodigy, she slowly stepped in to listen better, he was playing the piano cover for my immortal by Evanescence

She felt like she could come to tears

She waited for him to finish then knocked on the side of the door, he jumped and twisted around, she smiled

He laughed and scratched the back of his head, "oh hey hinata I didn't see you there"

"you're a very wonderful player" she said as she walked over and sat next to him, "oh thanks! I'm just practicing; they expect me to do a piano bit for the awards show"

"you're a prodigy?" "I guess, I've been playing since I was little, my mom started to teach me before she…you know"

She hugged him "I never knew this side of you" he shook his head "at first I thought you'd find it weird for a guy to play the piano" "of course not naruto-kun, lots of boys play the piano!"

He smiled "but then I heard you play that one day and I became a little jealous" she blushed and looked down "how can you be jealous of me? I've only been playing a few years; you've been on it for most of your life"

He shrugged and she sighed "I used to always come here" "it was always a way for me to-" "clear my mind" they said at the same time

She blushed and he smiled dumbly "feels like fate, you and me" her cheeks turned crimson "w-well, why don't we play together, do you know the song…?"

Paper after paper was thrown on the ground by neji, "calm down hyuga, it's only been a few hours, a song isn't just gonna come to mind like that" sasuke said

"yes is can! Remember the song we wrote the girls on Valentine's Day? That took a few hours and they loved it!"

The boys reminisced on that day; they spent all night writing the song up and put in their best efforts

But then came back to earth when they remembered why exactly they were doing this

"relax, I doubt the girls are doing any better than we are" gaara said

Word after word came from tenten's hand as the girls part of the song they had come up with "nooo, that doesn't make any sense erase that part" ino said

Tenten did as she was told, sakura shook her head "no! it's fine, tenten right it back" tenten sighed and followed orders "are you kidding forehead do you wanna sound stupid, erase!"

"write!"

"erase!"

"write!"

Tenten crumbled up the paper which the girls didn't notice, "shut up!"

They all stopped and turned to megami, "were not gonna write a song if you keep arguing, did you forget who were up against?" "megami…are you actually admitting the boys are good?"

She scoffed "when hell freezes over, but no seriously remember, they have written a billion songs, they could be ahead of _us_ right now!"

Oh how both groups were so stupid

The only ones that seemed to be doing fine were naruto and hinata who were enjoying their time at the piano

As they played a Beethoven addition a knock came on the music door, "come in!"

The door flung open to reveal the one and only

Angel

"I'm baaaack!"

"oh god" naruto banged his head on piano and hinata looked at him worriedly, angel dropped her princess on the floor and she began to scurry around the room knocking into the instruments

"hi naruto-kun, can you believe _we're_ working together, it must be fate!" hinata lifted her head up

Angel made her way over in her silver high heels "so are you ready to work on our show?"

He lifted his head up, "you _do_ remember that I called today to say I was coming, right?" he smiled at hinata sheepishly "sorry" he said to both of them

Angel turned to her "oh! Are you one of his little fangirls? Sorry sweetie but you have to like go, adults are working here"

Hinata looked taken aback, naruto quickly stepped in "angel! This is my _girlfriend_ hinata, she was at the studio the other day"

"oh" angel said, "my bad", "n-no need, I was just leaving" she said quietly getting up

"hinata…" "I'll see you tomorrow naruto-kun" she said waving as she stepped out of the room her bag in hand

From behind she could hear angel say "good, _she's_ finally gone"

She sighed, she had no intention of worrying, she knew naruto wasn't going to do anything, but she just had this weird feeling of:

Exclusion

Thursday

For the last couple few days the group has been locked in their houses working nonstop on the song, hinata had been back and forth to the boy's house to practice the piano with naruto

For some the anxiousness of not seeing your boyfriend, or girlfriend for 3 days can really eat someone up inside

"hey hinata!" megami called, she looked up "you headin' over to the boys?" she smiled and nodded "would you like to come?" "boy would I? I need a chance to get away from this song thing!" she groaned

Knock knock

Naruto stood up and opened the music door, "hey hinata! Megami?" she frowned "well that sure isn't a very good welcome"

He laughed nervously "sorry sis, you guys wanna come in?" she shook her head "no thanks, where's sasuke?"

He pointed upstairs, she nodded

"saaasuke, megami is heeeereee!" she sang as she walked to his door, she was sad it still had all the locks on it, even if she was his girlfriend he still wouldn't give her a reason why they were there

Luckily his room door was open, she heard talking and being the snoop she is decided to take a peek

Neji leaned over sasuke's chair and groaned "this is taking foreverrrr…tenteeeeen, hey any of you guys craving Chinese?"

The boys ignored him "guys, what are we gonna do about this song?" shikamaru asked, "maybe if we look at what the girls are doing we'll get some ideas" gaara suggested

Sasuke, who was laying on his bed smirked "and maybe take some" the guys chuckled "yeah i know there song can't be all that great", megami turned and gasped to herself

"_those jerks are willing to make us look stupid for some stupid little bet, the nerve!"_ she thought to herself

"yeah I am getting hungry lets go eat"

She gasped for real and began to head downstairs

Of course, having the worst sense of coordination ever she tripped on her feet and tumbled down the stairs, falling flat on her face "why meeee" she groaned

"princess?"

Her head shot up, crap, she quickly stood up and turned around, there was the boys standing there all wondering the same question

"what're you doing here?" sasuke asked, she nervously scratched the back of her head "uh hey guys! I just came to drop hinata off here no biggie, I was just leaving"

"no I haven't seen you in a while stay" sasuke said, _"crap you can't!"_ she screamed in her head "naaaw sorry baby I got…homework" she said

The boys raised a brow _'idiot'_ a voice in her head said, "it's spring break"

"uh…I mean…I…I uhhh…-" she held the knob of the first side of the door, "what's that one!" she yelled pointing to the other side of the entrance room

The boys in fact looked over as she twisted the door open and ran out

They turned back as it slammed shut

Shikamaru sighed tiredly

"I will never understand that girl"

"they're willing to steal from us just win! The nerve of them!" sakura said pacing back and forth, "that's what I said!…to myself"

"that's it, we have to right an awesome song! Better than there's! who cares if it takes us all night!" tenten chanted

"yeah!" the girls yelled

"who cares if it takes hours!"

"yeah!"

"who cares if we miss dinner!"

"yea-" "wait, I care" megami said, the glared at her she sighed and did a weak "yeah…"

Friday, HEBI studio

"sooo let me get this straight, you guys are having a competition on who can right the best song so you want me to record in the recording studio?" kabuto asked

They all nodded, he sighed "I'll be right back" he said turning and walking out of the recording studio

Both groups sat separately except naruto and hinata, they both looked at each other sadly "sakura may I see the song?" hinata asked

Sakura nodded and handed it to her as she was sitting across from her

"gaara, man can I see the song?" naruto asked, gaara handed it to him

Hinata and naruto read the songs together, and they both noticed something, they put the songs next to each other, the girls paper was yellow while the boys were red

Hinata smiled, so did naruto, he put the boys song under theirs and they read it aloud

Everyone looked to them as they sang the song

"what was that?" ino asked, "you guys! These songs sound perfect combined together, that's all we needed to do!" hinata said joyfully

"we just need to edit a little stuff and it'll be perfect" naruto said

They all looked at each other, finally tenten groaned "it is a pretty good idea"

"well this wouldn't have happened if they let us work with them in the first place!" ino protested, the girls face them looks

The boys sighed "were sorry okay" gaara said, the girls glared at them "eh em" sakura went

"YES we needed your help OK?"

They smiled, "that's better, so how about you guys edit the song and we come up with the dance, we have until tomorrow night so we gotta be workin'" sakura said

"sounds like a plan!" naruto said

The big night

"welcome Japan followers to the 2011 golden disk awards help this year in Tokyo Japan!" Miraiki a paparazzi leader for MTV-Japan (real) said dressed in a midnight blue dress with a lighter blue scarf around her neck, she stood in plain blue heels on the red carpet, lines of barred off fans screaming as the night grew dark, they awaited for their hero's and heroines

"stars are arriving in elegant gowns and wonderful tuxedoes, this is truly a great night-" she touched her ear mike "oh I just got word that Jubei and Jubi have just arrived!"

A short limo pulled up and two twin girls stepped out, camera's started to flash, one in red the other in pink knee length dresses, one with short brown hair the other long black hair

The two singers and models waved as they walked up the red carpet into the golden disk hall, "now I hear our co-host of the night Angel has just arrived!"

A long white limo pulled, the driver came out and came around to open the door, out stepped angel in a sparkling silver dress with a clear sheer wrap, she was one of those stars who had on sunglasses even when it was night time

She stepped up to the woman and the camera "angel? How does it feel to be hosting this year's golden disk awards show?" angel, being the ever so fake girl on TV looked modest "well I certainly didn't expect this, it is an honor-" she talked as if she was getting an award "-but I'm just happy I get to work-" "hold that thought, ladies and gentlemen, mostly ladies, the moment you've been waiting for, OMEGA had finally arrived to the show"  
>a long black limo pulled up, female screams grew louder as the door opened<p>

Naruto jumped out in a black tuxedo with an orange tie, the black jacket flung over his shoulder as he saluted to the crowd, gaara stepped out in a black tuxedo as well, his serious tone that he used in public only on his face, he crossed his arms and stood next to naruto as cameras flashed

Shikamaru tiredly stepped out, keeping his image up, he leaned on the other side of naruto keeping a cool expression he had a dark green tux on, neji (also being one of the stars to wear sunglasses at night) stepped out, he had a half smile as who blew a kiss to the crowd, causing half the girls to faint he was in a dark purple tuxedo, finally sasuke stepped out, he had a blank expression with a midnight blue tux to match

The boys for some reason walked to the other side of the limo

There sat their dates/girlfriends, who they hadn't seen on account ino wanted to surprise them

They opened the door, the first to step out was ino, she had a purple a line knee length dress with a small hand bag, her hair all the way down and straight with dark purple pumps, sakura had on a sparkly pink strapless knee length loose dress with a black belt around the waist, along with soft pink heels, hinata had on a bright blue halter loose knee length with lace straps and dark blue heels her hair was made wavy, tenten had on a red tight knee length one shoulder dress, her long brown hair (the same length as hinata) was fixated on the side of her left shoulder with a small gold pin tying it in a pigtail and satin red heels, finally megami stepped out in a clear white knee length loose dress with a black strap around it, her long red hair in a bun with a small white rose in it, and silver shoes

The boys where awestruck and even felt a little nervous, the girls just smiled in return

Miraiki walked away from angel with the camera, angel took off her glasses and huffed, "they totally took my spotlight!, stupid no name girls!" she yelled to herself as she stomped to the entrance

Miraiki stepped up to naruto who had his arm around hinata's waist, "naruto, how does it feel to be hosting the 2011 golden disk awards?", naruto smiled "well I gotta say it's a great opportunity to finally be able to, I'm gonna do my best tonight and I hope everyone has a good time!"

Miraiki smiled, now that's real modesty, "now who is this may I ask?" she said holding the mike to him, hinata looked down and shook her head but naruto just kept smiling

"this is my girlfriend hinata, she's the sweetest girl ever!" he said, miraiki beamed "oh it looks like the band has got some new girlfriends, they seem very fond of!" the camera turned over to the other couples who seemed to be doing exactly what miraiki had said

"well I gotta get going! Enjoy the show everyone!" he yelled waving to everybody

As they all walked to the entrance miraiki turned back to the camera "it's seems the boys have found better girls than expected, but do the girls know they've been nominated for awards as well, tune in everyone to find out as we patrol the 2011 golden disk awards!"

Naruto had left hinata to go and get ready with angel

They all sat in the front row, tons of actors and musicians were already in the red velvet seats, in front of them was a large stage similar to a concert stage

There was lots of commotion as they all waited for the show to begin; hinata sat at the end, next to her was tenten then neji, then sakura and gaara, then megami and sasuke, then shikamaru and ino

Hinata looked around as camera's set up to view it live, she looked sad, she really could use naruto next to her right now

Tenten noticed her downing as she talked to neji who refused to look at her face when he talked to her

"hey hinata, sit in the middle it'll make you more comfortable!" "oh I don't want impo-" "no it's cool come on" tenten said getting up

Which didn't please neji to well as they switched, "great, the one time she wears a dress…?_"_ He growled to himself

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the lights for the stage lit up

A male announcer came on "welcome everyone to the 2011 golden disk awards!, now may I present your first host, she's beautiful, elegant and the star of TV, your first host ANGEL!"

Cheers went off as naughty girl by Beyonce came on, finally angel stepped out smiling and waving like a princess, for half of the song she struck poses and twirled around purposely showing off her dress

Finally she stepped up to the clear bible type stand were awards were presented

"and now…he's cute, smooth, and not to bad on the mike, a piano prodigy and lead dancer of your favorite band, here he is UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Music began to play as an explosion led naruto to pop out of the ground like at the New Year's concert, a mike in hand and a different tux with black knee length shorts instead, and no jacket

Tonight tonight by hot chelle rae

Naruto: Uno Dos Tres

It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her.<p>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter,  
>La la la, oh well, la la laa, we're going at it tonight.<p>

Chorus:  
>Tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world,<br>Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood *sign*,  
>I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it,<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight.

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<p>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter,  
>La la la, oh well, la la la, we're going at it tonight.<p>

Chorus:  
>Tonight tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world,<br>Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood *sign*  
>I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight.

You got me singing like woahhh (come on) ohh (it doesn't matter) woahhh (everybody now) ohh

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy, let it all out<br>Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

It's you and me and were runnin' this town  
>And it's me and you and were shakin' the ground<br>And aint nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody, woahhh (come on) ohh (all you animals)  
>woahhh (let me hear you now) ohh<p>

[Chorus:]

Just singing like woahhh (come on) ohh (all you party people)  
>woahhh (all you singletons) ohh (even the white kids)<p>

Woahhh ohh, woahhh ohh  
>Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'<br>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
>It's my party dance if I want to<br>We can get crazy let it all out  
>Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'<br>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
>It's my party dance if I want to<br>We can get crazy let it all out

He dropped his mike and walked up to the stand with his hands in his pockets with angel as the cheers began to die

"what's up Japan!" cheers arose and he smiled his special smile as the beat for party rock anthem played, "oh man have we got a show for you tonight! So were not gonna waste your time with some lame award show jokes and just get right to the point"

Angel cut in "as the hosts we'll be presenting the nominees for the first golden disk!" she cheered

Naruto nodded, "alright the nominees for song of the year are-"

They turned to the screen

"trains by love titan"

"shout out by OMEGA!"

"girlfriends by Overband!"

"and eighty-eight by TNZ"

"I hold the envelope in my hands!" angel said waving it, everyone went quiet in anticipation and she slowly opened the golden card

"and the winner is….SHOUT OUT BY OMEGA!" cheers went round as the boys smirked

As expected

They got up from their seats as the girls sat back and watched them go up the steps,

The girls quickly moved next to each other as they watched the boys except their award

"oh my gosh gaara looks smokin' hot in a tux" sakura whispered, the girls nodded in agreement, all the boys looked great well dresses like they were

"I can't believe you made us wear these things ino! Neji hasn't stopped staring at me since!" megami frantically shook her head in agreement

Ino scoffed "uh last time I checked that was a _good_ thing, if he's your boyfriend he can look at you anyway he wants?" tenten raised a brow at her "you wish"

"shush there coming back!" sakura whispered, the girls quickly went back to their spaces, the boys looked at them in confusion, but neji held up an actual golden disk with their band name inscribed on the bottom

The next few awards where for actors and actresses of the year, of course angel won a few and made some fake speech about not expecting them, and then more music awards

"ugh I'm gonna go to the bathroom guys I'll be back in a sec" megami said getting up as naruto was announcing another award, "oh I'll come too" tenten said, "me too I gotta fix my makeup" ino said, sakura rolled her eyes "for what? Whatever I'm coming too" "me too" hinata said

"damn, you all gotta go?" neji asked, "were girls it's what we do" ino answered

Tenten groaned as she and the girls stood in front of mirrors, "I feel so out of place here, I'd much rather be at home sleeping" she said, hinata looked at her wrist watch "it's only been an hour, come on where here to support the boys"

Sakura sighed "no but where not like them, this whole place makes me feel uncomfortable" "lots of stars bring…nonstars to stuff like this, shikamaru said this would be the first time their bringing girlfriends to something like this" ino said, "uh uh, they've gone with models, actresses etc."

Ino sighed "if only we were to win an award tonight" she giggled, "like that's gonna happen"

"there you guys are! Come on where on next!" shikamaru said taking ino's hand and they all walked backstage

A few minutes later Angel stood on the stage alone, "and now, a special musical guest, performing their new song, OMEGA presents! Senorita!"

The stage went black as a few bright blue lights went up on it, the boys in tango outfits and the girls in gold sparkly loose mini dresses and golden high heels ready to dance as the music began

Senorita by shinee

[shikamaru] Ladies and gentlemen  
>Dance with me<br>We're shiny

[neji] I just love everything about you  
>The bit of effort you put in your high heels<br>Ah, I don't know your true face  
>[gaara] Her smile that flows so smoothly<br>The only thing I can do is sigh  
>What should I do? I'm just hesitating<p>

[naruto] I'm the only man for you  
>The other man is your influenza<br>[Key] If it's not you  
>Ah, ah, there's nothing else<p>

*[All] Like a lie, I stupidly fell in love  
>I zoom in and my eyes are only filled with you<br>I can't catch her like I want to, my Señorita  
>What are you trying to tell me?<p>

[shika] Are you giving me a chance? Your wink is like a mystery  
>[neji] And once again, I saw your shadow disappear<p>

[gaara] I'm the only man for you  
>The other man is your influenza<br>[naruto] If it's not you  
>Ah, ah, there's nothing else<p>

*[All] Like a lie, I stupidly fell in love  
>I zoom in and my eyes are only filled with you<br>I can't catch her like I want to, my Señorita  
>What are you trying to tell me?<p>

[sasuke] Baby, tomorrow  
>Say you gonna coming back now<br>No, not in this unthinkable place  
>Should I trust her? That is the question<br>It'll probably be lighter than our kisses  
>Love is inside this glass<br>You leave a print of your lips on it, seduce  
>Me being your third man is obviously a lie<br>And this is obviously a rotten story ending  
>Who knows, but I really love ya girl…<p>

[neji] Well, I still feel distant  
>But I already love you<br>I belong to you whoaaa

*[All] Like a lie, I stupidly fell in love  
>I zoom in and my eyes are only filled with you<br>I can't catch her like I want to, my Señorita  
>What are you trying to tell me? (mysterious girl)<p>

*[All] Like a lie, I stupidly fell in love  
>I zoom in and my eyes are only filled with you<br>I can't catch her like I want to, my Señorita  
>What are you trying to tell me?<p>

My Señorita!

Just like the concert claps arose, the girls smiled and waved to the crowd as they skipped backstage, "you know I'm still not used to all this attention" ino said as they changed "well get over it, it doesn't last long, I mean who knows how long we'll be going out with them" sakura said, the girls nodded in agreement

The girls sat as naruto stepped up without angel to announce the next award, "wow it's been a great night everyone having a good time!" he yelled, everyone screamed

"awesome, now for the final awards of the night, the first being model of the year" for some reason he smiled down to the girls who looked at him in confusion

"and the nominees are!"

"Angel for her winter wonderland magazine cover"

"jubei and jubi for the summer twin addition"

"Rikigi Hazel for her autumn calender!"

"and finally a new installment by micky patricks, the girls of 2011!"

The December calendar scene the girls did back in summer came up, and their jaws dropped

"n-no way!" ino silently squealed, "how did they-" "oh crap!" the girls desperately freaked out, "wait wait calm down, there's no chance we'll win!" tenten said, the girls slightly nodded except ino

Naruto picked up the card, "and the winner is…" he said as he opened it, for some reason he sighed in relief "micky Patrick's girls of 2011!"

Cheers went up as the girls froze in their seats, the boys smiled and helped them the steps, they stood next to naruto totally motionless, or course except ino

"oh my gosh thank you! To tell you the truth we didn't even know we were nominated heh-heh" she said slightly nervously, finally the girls eased up, sakura spoke next "we'd like to thank micky of course, and our family for convincing-" "you mean forcing" megami said which made everyone laugh, she smiled

Sakura coughed and shot her a look "_letting_ us do this!" trying to stay calm from the corner of her sakura saw a fuming angel

"thank you everyone! Goodnight!" tenten said putting up a peace sign, everyone clapped as they stepped off (A/N: I know what you're thinking, but hey they can't thank the boys because they had nothing to do with it)

"where going to kill you guys" sakura mumbled as they sat down, knowing they were the ones who sent in the idea of the nomination

A few minutes later after a commercial break angel stepped back on, you could easily see she was forcing, a smile on her face "and now to end the night, we have a special musical performance by yours truly, our young piano prodigy naruto!" she said though gritted teeth

The lights dimmed, a spotlight shined on a shiny black grand piano, sitting there was naruto in a white suit with a black tie, but he stood up and walked to the stage

He stood in front of hinata and smiled, he held his hand out, she knew what he wanted and shook her head "come on hina…you deserve it" she looked him in the eyes, then sighed and took his hand

And she hopped onto the stage claps arose, angel got angrier, and hinata blushed

She sat next to him, both their hands on the keys as if they were back at the mansion, and played only time by enya, their hands moved swimmingly together like they were made for each other, they made the song even more beautiful

Somewhere in the middle of the song naruto looked to hinata, her eyes were lavender eyes glistening in the spotlight and he saw something he had never seen before, her fingers grazed his as he realized something he never thought would happen to him…

As the song ended hinata stood up and curtsied, naruto followed suit and bowed, then kissed her right on stage

Later

"wow so this is what an award show after party is like!" ino squealed as they stepped into the party with the rest of the famous teenagers, sakura rolled her eyes "you are way to easily impressed" "not really but I guess were kind of like them…feels…cool" she sighed

Of course along with the party came paparazzi who tried to get snapshots of drunk stars or just stars hanging out, they awaited for someone to do something stupid

As they walked around enjoying the party and stopping for pictures the girls seemed to have a good time, until angel decided to step in front of ino and sakura who awaited gaara and shikamaru to come back from pictures

"well…looks like you beat me out, I haven't lost the model of the year award in 6 years" sakura shrugged "guess we got lucky"

"he he…lucky…sure" the girls could see the hate for them around her makeup filled eyes, no matter how much she tried to hide it, angel flipped her hair back "well, beginners luck, I'll see you next year" she said coldly finally letting it out

Ino and sakura glared to her as she strutted off, "bitch…"

Megami and tenten annoyingly waited for neji and sasuke to finish, 'flirting' with fangirls who'd found their way into the party, in their hands held the awards for song of year, music video of the year for Juliette (which also belonged to the girls since they helped with most of it), and others

It wasn't flirting to the boys since it was a habit

Although megami wasn't the jealous type, tenten was, she glared at the girl giggling to neji "calm down tennie, it's not like we can keep them to ourselves that'll get weird, let them out once in a while!" megami said

Tenten didn't answer, she was paying attention she was watching the drinks in their hand as they slipped something in and the boys drank it, "hoooly shit!" she ran and and megami slowly followed suit

She slapped the drinks out of their hand, "what the fuck!" neji asked, "fool they spiked your drink!" tenten yelled

His fangirls fake gasped, "why would we!-" she shot them a glare, they scrurried off

Then neji passed out, she groaned "oh perfect, I'll take him to the limo!" she called as she dragged him out

Megami looked to sasuke who shrugged "I feel fine" she rolled her eyes "maybe it's because you have enough drinks in your system already-" "MEGAMI!" naruto yelled grabbing her hand and running off

From where she was she could see his face, it was goofier than usual kind of in a creepy way

He was drunk

Luckily hinata went to go lay down in the limo

He ran up on the small stage, megami tried to pull him off but to no avail "everyone may I have your attention!" he yelled

The room went quiet as people and camera…people turned to him, he smiled and looked to megami, she stopped struggling as her eyes widened realizing what he was about to do, "naruto do-!"

"everyone, I'd like you to meet my sister megami!"

Flash

Sakura sat at her computer, typing away late in her room late at night

Ino began to pass by as she walked back to her room from getting a cup of water, "hey forehead go to sleep already it's late" she yawned

"I know I'm going I'm just putting the finishing touches on the new song" she said, ino yawned again and rubbed her right eye "do that later in the morning, night"

"night" sakura said as she heard footsteps go and a door close, she continued to type until a box popped up on her screen "oh my horoscope" she said clicking on the box

_Aries_

_Good: Your birthday lies in but a few weeks Aries! Along with it you will be experiencing a change in heart for something you never thought you would, congrats!_

_Bad: great danger awaits you and your companions Aries, watch your back as faces from the past come to harm you once again_

_Love: ****_

_Wealth: ***_

_Heath: *****_

She didn't bother to read her love horoscope as she thought over what she just read

"faces from the past…what does that mean?" she asked herself, she shrugged "probably nothing, better get some sleep" she said as she shut her laptop off

* * *

><p>Nagasaki juvenile prison<p>

Cell doors opened and creaked as policemen took the arms of 5 boys

They walked up the doors, and stood by the exit hall as they all got stamped out for parole

"looks like it's freedom day boys" one officer said, they stayed quiet, the exit door opened, "now…don't do anything stupid or else you'll be seeing us again" another said

The boys smirked as they slowly exited the doors

"so…what are we gonna do now?" one said, the leader smirked as he stared to a magazine cover an old man was selling by the side road

He smirked "pay a visit…to a few old friends"

* * *

><p><em>Just who are these boys? And what 'friends' are they talking about? Tune in next time…<em>

**T…B…C**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes, the story of the girls past draws closer as spring break has been brought to an end, warmth comes early to konoha as winter exits<strong>

**This kinda felt like a short chapter, I just HAD to do something for spring break, as I read this over the beginning felt a little odd to me but I finally let it slide hope you liked it**

**And these boys?**

**Well you'll have to wait to find out! See you next time! minibite next chapter as well!**


	17. ep16: Faces From The Past

**WARNING the following chapters contain content not suitable for children or people who can't handle it**

**Viewer discretion is advised…**

**Naw I'm totally kidding! But seriously there is some…stuff in here, not much in this chapter but after**

**Later! **

* * *

><p>"oh man, check out that girl!" "oh dude I see her, god damn" "isn't there a law against being that hot?"<p>

As they spoke a girl began to pass by in front of them, she smirked "you boys like what you see?", they looked up at her "huh, oh where not talkin' bout you"

She huffed "well then who _are_ you talking about?" the boys smirked, the one in front pointed as the girl twisted her head around "them"

There stood the 5 queens of konoha high, strolling up the walkway after parking, chatting along while brand new and regular fanboys ogled

She scoffed "you must be some of the new kids, don't waste your time their taken" "oh yeah?, by who?"

"omega"

* * *

><p>Ino stretched her hands out as they walked into the building, "wow a new semester, meaning different classes, new kids and a whole new attitude!"<p>

The girls stopped and looked at their schedules as other kids passed by, only 2 of their morning classes had changed "oh perfect, it's still the same only homeroom, vocal, and gym class are us all together" tenten said, megami frowned "they messed mine up, I got the same teacher for two periods, I'm going to the office I'll see you guys in H.R"

The girls shrugged as they headed for homeroom early

* * *

><p>"so sakura! Your birthdays in a few weeks what do you feel like doing?" ino said happily as the 4 of them sat in homeroom alone, sakura shrugged "I don't know, not really much of anything" all the girls scoffed "but your turning 18! The first out of all of us, don't you want anything?" hinata asked<p>

Sakura looked up, but then shook her head and looked back down "well if you guys can get me to Chitako island (**madeup**)that would be an awesome birthday present, I've always wanted to visit that place, I hear it's like Hawaii"

"but how can we-" "shush" ino went putting her hand to tenten's mouth which she in turn grimaced at "do you guys hear that?"

The girls went quiet, all they could hear were people outside and voices through the halls, "and what exactly should we be listening too?" tenten asked taking her hand off her mouth, ino's eyes widened "it can't be…" she whispered

The girls looked at her confused, "ino, what's the matter!-" "I think we should go!" she yelled jumping up "why?" "no reason just hurry!" she yelled

The girls looked at each other and stayed put "I think she's finally cracked" tenten whispered, the girls slightly nodded

Ino flew the door open, her heart sank at the sight before her, when the girls looked to what she was looking out their breath was caught in their throats

Their worst fears had come true

"ino…it's been awhile"

"h-h-…hidan?"

He smirked "in the flesh", the girls looked behind him

Standing behind his was the pivot point of their miserable pasts, tobi, deidara, and pein

Ino backed up but he headed for her, she tripped and fell on her butt, he tsked "still a klutz I see" he bent down to her and took a lock of her hair in one finger which made her flinch as if he was about to hit her

"you know, prison really sucked, those 5 years have reeeally set me off" "w-what do you mean?"

"it means we really missed you guys…oh do we have A LOT of unfinished business to take care of" he whispered

"and payback for those 5 years of hell you put us through" deidara snapped

Sakura, tenten, and hinata stayed close together, all of them in fear for their lives

Deidara, tobi and pein walked up to them

"hey, saki how's my baby?" he asked, she pushed him away "you really are an unbelieveable bastard!" she said through tears trying to run past him, he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her down "what did I say about showing me respect, now I asked you a question!" he demanded

"let go of her!" tenten cried only to have her arms held by pein he smirked and stared down at her, hinata couldn't even look to tobi, (he has short spiky black hair, cream colored skin and onyx eyes) "aaaw hinata, didn't you miss me?" "no!" she yelled, his smile dropped and he glared at her "well then maybe I should knock some sense back into you"

Ino was the first to notice, "where's…where's….sasori" she asked, the boys smirked and the girls instantly knew the answer

* * *

><p>Megami walked down an empty hall on the other side of the school as kids bustled; she took the long way as she let her mind wander<p>

Before she knew it she was grabbed into the dark hallway where extra room's were, she giggled, "sasuke what are you doing?" the person roughly kissed her, her eyes widened, it didn't feel like sasuke's kiss, she pushed the boy off and wiped her mouth, "hn, expecting someone else?"

Her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't even muster the words, she instantly recognized the voice, when she looked up her heart skipped a few beats and it felt like the world had frozen in place

There he was, the hell of her past standing right in front of her, "what are you doing here!" she yelled fearing the worst, he smirked "I just came to see my girl is all, is that wrong?" "I'm not your girl!" "smart talk for someone in your position" he snapped, she closed her mouth but muttered "how did you find me?" "easy, it seems you and the girls are getting rather popular in the magazines, I had a few sources track you down…now here I am…"

She gasped, she remembered the magazine where naruto revealed they were brother and sister, it also had a bunch of pictures of the girls…no wonder it was so easy

She knew that party was a bad idea

"aaaw aren't you happy to see me?" he asked trailing his hand down her inner thigh, she turned away not able to look at him, his touch on her body made her shiver

"n-no of course not!...please stop" she half begged, "you know these past 5 years have been pure hell mega…but I'm so glad to see you again…I've been wanting payback for soooo long…and now…" he whispered teasing the most sensitive part of her body

She didn't have enough will to push him away as she did with any other boy, but she did try to push him off "get away from me!" he slapped her

"ah!" "what the fuck did I say about that attitude of yours? You know that's what caused all the problem last time, if you had listened to me this wouldn't have happened!"

"how could I?...you said you loved me…it was all a lie, you hurt my friends…you took away one of the most important people in my life, I hate you! I hate-" he slapped her again even harder this time, then kissed her, she hit his shoulder and screamed muffled screams as he began unbuttoning her collar shirt he skirt was being pulled down, before she could react in any way he slipped his tongue into her mouth

Her screams were still muffled Tears streamed down her eyes, he being the only person to do this to her, she tried to push him off but to no avail, in her mind she screamed for one person and one person only

"what the hell is going on here?" a deep angry voice demanded

Fate was on her side today

Sasori opened his eyes and let go of her, as she fell to the ground he wiped his mouth

Standing there was sasuke and the rest of the guys wondering the same question, sasori smirked "so this is who you ran off too" she tried to back up but only hit the wall as more tears fell

He looked back to sasuke who looked at him like he wanted to rip his head off with no mercy, he slipped his hands in his pockets, "we'll finish this later mega…" he said turning around and walking down the darkened hall

When he was out of sight she jumped up and clung onto sasuke's shirt, "please…don't let him touch me!" she begged crying into his shirt

He looked down to her wide eyed, she was showing a side he had never seen before and all because of that guy…

"you guys have to help the other girls! They're in danger!" she said to the rest of the boys, they looked at each other than instantly ran for homeroom

Sasuke looked down to her, her left cheek was red and her shirt was unbuttoned with her bra visible, thank god he wasn't too late

* * *

><p>hallway<p>

* * *

><p>"tobi I'm begging you…please leave me alone!" hinata cried as she banged against the wall "oh stop it hina, you owe me 5 five years worth of a kiss…so that adds up to…a little bedroom action?" he said snickering, she cried, he loved teasing her even though he was dead serious, he cupped her cheeks in his hands as tears fell and leaned in to kiss her<p>

"don't you touch her!" he stopped, his eyes trailed over to his side, naruto was standing there breathing heavily

He looked back to hinata who was looking at naruto in relief, he smiled and let go of her face understanding, "we'll try this again later hinata" he whispered

When he let go she ran into naruto's arms and hugged him tightly

* * *

><p>Other side of room<p>

* * *

><p>"it was a miscarriage okay? Are you happy!" sakura cried her hands in her face, "shuush it's okay" deidara said tilting her head up, she slapped his hand away "why would I raise <em>your<em> baby anyways!" he glared at her "we could always try again" he said trailing his hand down the small of her back "and again…and again" he whispered in her ear, "never!" I don't really think that's your choice babe" he said leaning in to kiss her

"getchur hands OFF my girl!"

Deidara lifted his head up and smirked, "or what?" gaara punched him in the face and he fell back onto the floor "or that" he snapped

He wiped the blood from his mouth "ho, your gonna regret that pretty boy" "when hell freezes over"

Deidara stood up and dusted himself off, "we'll finish this later, sa-ku-ra, remember we have plenty of chances" he said walking away

She clenched gaara's shirt as tears fell

* * *

><p>"stop it, I'm begging you!" tenten as pein began slipping his hand up her shirt, "well stop begging, I'm gonna finish what I started, no matter how long it takes" he said, she couldn't move, any other boy she would have pushed away<p>

But…it was just like that night…

She fell prey to him as his left hand trailed down her skirt, tilting it as he kissed her neck, tears fell, her body felt weak, she felt vulnerable as she let him to what he wanted to her

"you make one more move and you regret it"

Pein stopped, stood up straight and looked to his left, neji was standing there, his hands in his pockets glaring at him, he snickered and came off her, he looked her in the eye for one second, which to her felt like a million

As he began to walk away he blew her a kiss, she fell to the floor and shielded her face, "please…not again"

* * *

><p>"stop it, stop it! PLEASE!" ino begged still on the ground with hidan, he was on top of her, her shirt on the other side of the room, he smirked "you know how impatient I am" he said trailing his hand down her breasts, her breathing increased, she turned her head away as hot tears poured down, "y-you wouldn't"<p>

"you're probably right…none of us would" she opened her eyes, "at least not here anyways" he said when he heard kids in the hall even though the door was locked

"so…in time"

Suddenly the supposedly locked door was busted open, and standing there was a furious shikamaru "get the hell off of her!"

She gasped at a side of him she had never seem before

Hidan just kept his smirk, shut his eyes and got off of her, she didn't hesitate to grab her shirt and put it back on

He turned around and locked eyes with shikamaru, then silently passed him and walked out of the room

"shikamaru…" she whispered even though he heard her, "thank you…"

* * *

><p>"we want answers! Who were those guys?" gaara slightly yelled, the girls just looked down, not daring to make eye contact, they stayed silent<p>

Naruto sighed, "girls, we just wanna know what happened, I mean if we hadn't been there who knows what would have happened?"

They looked at each other, "please stay out of this" they all turned at what megami whispered, "what?" naruto asked

"it's none of your business so just stay out of it!" she yelled jumping up and storming out, the boys looked awestruck but turned to the rest of the girls for answers

Hinata shook her head "she's right…I'm sorry but she is, thank you for saving us but we can't tell you what's going on…"

"why not?" neji asked, "you'll never respect us again…" tenten said darkly

"alright alright everyone settle down!" kakashi yelled coming in, everyone went back to their seats, "now, you may be wondering why I'm so early today, 1. My boss is a bitch, 2. I have to introduce all the new brats- I mean students who have arrived to our class today, you can all come in"

About 15 kids walked in, all from different descents and cultures, and some others just from around the area

The group included sasori, hidan, pein, tobi, and deidara

Tenten scoffed while looking down "perfect…_they're_ in our class, go ahead and send me to hell now" she mumbled, the girls swallowed their throats in

As kakashi went down the list of kids introducing themselves, hidan winked to ino which made her slightly whimper and pissed shikamaru off

Being the jealous type he couldn't stand sitting and watching this guy make her uncomfortable

For some reason the only ones who seemed excited about them being here were Karin, suki, ami, matsuri, and rin

* * *

><p>"welcome students! My name is kurenai, I'm glad to welcome you to music and vocal class, which has now added a dance part with it" she said clapping her hands twice at the end<p>

They all sat in the music large bright music room, with black and blue set of chairs along, a play stage stood in front of them which is where they would be performing from now on

There were about 18 new kids, 11 girls, 7 boys, since the class was originally small they had to add more

Thankfully for the girls, none of the guys were in this class

"now, it's tradition in this class that every new student performs a song, we have to start quickly so we have enough time for everyone to sing"

Some of the new boys didn't seem to anxious about standing up on stage in front of everyone by themselves and _sing_

Yet the girls who were paying absolutely no attention to kurenai were ogling over the band

"back off bitches, they're _ours_" sakura growled to them and pushed them away like they were vermin, which impressed the boys quite a bit, gaara tugged her arm and pulled her down to him "you're so sexy when your jealous" he whispered

Kurenai seemed like her ears were bleeding as she went through the new children singing, most off key, some forgot the words, only a couple succeeded

After they were done there were still about 15 minutes left of class, she cleared her throat "well that was….yes well it seems this class needs a _little_ work, so I'm making a proposition the guys and girls will work with the top singers in the class after school for a little while, guys-" she turned to the ten of them "when they seem ready you tell me" the all nodded, "now I'd like you all to meet your teachers for the next couple weeks" the boys stood up, then the girls, all students sighed dreamingly

"would you like to give them a demonstration?" she asked, the guys smirked "oh perfect we can show the new song!" ino whispered to sakura, "boys?" now that dancing was included they headed up the stage steps

* * *

><p>Love like oxygen by shinee<p>

[neji] As if it's about to fall and shatter, clear, toward me, the sweet poisonous substance about to spread

[gaara] My old scars that have frozen white and stuck fast

[shika] Even though they spread deep inside your heart

[naruto/sasuke] When I'm about hold you, the flakes of chrome that gnaw away, their sting

[All] You're like Oxygen, when I drink you in  
>I can't breathe you out, inside this intense agony<br>Can't you see I'm dying away like this  
>[gaara] Cold, to the point of freezing, you're transparent<br>[shika] Though I breath you in, and keep breathing you in

[neji] Until I've turned white from the shock, as if I'd ran, I'm dry of thirst for your love

[naruto/sasuke] When I'm about to grab you (neji: yeah yeah), the surfer's attack that smites ("riding on a wave of love"), this softness

[All] You're like Oxygen, when I drink you in  
>I can't breathe you out, inside this intense agony<br>Can't you see I'm dying away like this

[naruto] Love like ice, the anguish that was sweet  
>[neji] My sincerity like a wave<br>[shika] Jealousy like ice, the tears that were sweet  
>[gaara] Beautifully, it takes me by death<p>

[All] You're like Oxygen, when I drink you in  
>I can't breathe you out, inside this intense agony<br>Can't you see I'm dying away like this

[sasuke] My suffering from love which feels like it's about to rip me apart, this poisonous sadness, amid the shattered ice of my frozen tears

[shika] Flown away, abandoning me in the end, the strong scent that had me isolated and disconnected

[sasuke] Without you, I can't breathe

[naruto] I continually grow more fatigued [sasuke, naruto] You're like oxygen to me

[All] Like Oxygen, Like Oxygen, You're Like Oxygen  
>Like Oxygen, Like Oxygen, You're Like Oxygen<br>Like Oxygen, Like Oxygen, You're Like Oxygen  
>Like Oxygen, Like Oxygen, You're Like Oxygen<p>

Like Oxygen, Like Oxygen, You're Like Oxygen ([sasuke] You're like Oxygen to Me)

Neji: whoaaa

* * *

><p>The girls in the class clapped furiously it was usually rare to have the boys sing randomly they were lucky they got to experiance it, they hooted and howled, kurenai sighed as the boys came down "thank you, girls?"<p>

The girls casually headed up the steps, and got in position

* * *

><p>Fire by 2ne1<p>

**[megami]**  
>I go by the name CL to anyone<br>It's been a long time comin' but we here now  
>And we 'bout to set the roof on fire baby (Uh oh)<br>You better get yours, cuz I'm gettin' mine

**[all]**  
>Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (to anyone)<br>Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (You gotta ring the alarm)  
>Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (We're to anyone)<br>Eh eh eh eh eh eh HEY HEY HEY HEY

**[megami]**  
>Come in, come in, come into another world<br>Turning back from the tiresome worries  
>La la la la to my natural hum<br>Ha ha ha ha so no one can ever sneer at you

**[sakura]**  
>Now let's dance dance dance (Wanna get down)<br>I have a rather big dream dream dream  
>Cause I can do whatever I want with the world<br>For the great freedom tonight, tonight oh

**[hinata]**  
>My eyes are filled with shining stars<br>Even the light burning in my heart  
>Won't be forever, there's nothing to lose<br>Oh oh oh oh (Oh oh oh oh)  
>Oh oh oh oh yeah<p>

**[ino]**  
>I want to go go go go go go go crazy<br>I want to run run run run run run run faster  
>To those tall buildings, towards the blue sky<br>I want to shout shout shout shout shout shout shout loudly

**[tenten]**  
>You got the fire, my heart goes bump bump bump<br>You gotta drop it like it's hot  
>Don't try to stop it now, ooo<br>The fire, my mind goes boom boom boom  
>I gotta drop it like it's hot<br>Don't try to stop it (Hey)

**[megami]**  
>Get up, get up, get up even if you fall down a lot<br>Even if the world I trusted in betrays me again  
>I I I I will never cry like a fool<br>Oh no no no, don't act sneaky like others do

**[sakura]**  
>I'll bring you all the way to the end, follow, follow me<br>My heart's running fast enough to make me run out of breath  
>Somehow I don't hate it, I'm having fun<br>Don't be afraid, let it go  
>To a better tomorrow<br>Le-le-le-le-le-le-let's go!

**[hinata]**  
>My eyes are filled with shining stars<br>Even the light burning in my heart  
>Won't be forever, there's nothing to lose<br>Oh oh oh oh (Oh oh oh oh)  
>Oh oh oh oh yeah<p>

**[ino]**  
>I want to go go go go go go go crazy<br>I want to run run run run run run run faster  
>To those tall buildings, towards the blue sky<br>I want to shout shout shout shout shout shout shout loudly

**[ALL]**  
>(megami: switch it up)<p>

Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (to anyone)  
>Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (You gotta ring the alarm)<br>Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (We 2NE1)  
>Eh eh eh eh eh eh<p>

**[tenten]**  
>So that your hair flutters flutters flutters flutters<br>Shake your booty gently gently gently gently  
>So that your hair flutters flutters flutters flutters<br>Shake your booty gently gently gently gently

**[all]**  
>Shake it UH<p>

I want to go go go go go go go crazy  
>I want to run run run run run run run faster<br>To those tall buildings, towards the blue sky  
>I want to shout shout shout shout shout shout shout loudly<p>

I always want to be free like today  
>Heh-<p>

* * *

><p>The boys furiously clapped, the girls scoffed and whispered as the girls came down, "these will be your new teachers! I except a song from you all by next Friday!"<p>

"alright girls, remember basketball tryouts are after school tomorrow!, tenten, megami I expect you to be there" both girls smirked with confidence as they walked into the gym with the other girls

In this class there were about 25 new students, they were walking around and talking trying their best to make new friends, 5 out of the 25 were the boys…

They smirked when they saw the girls come in, they turned away and huddled up together and sat on the bleachers

The band noticed their tension and glared to the boys, deidara's cheek was still red, gaara was proud of that

They sat with them, which even thought they were dating they didn't usually do

"alright alright everyone sit down!" anko yelled, everyone quickly got on the bleachers, the band made sure they were no were near the girls

"seeing as we have so many new students today we can't really do our regular traditions, so since we have so many were going to do something a little different, as a special treat were going to play dodgeball!"

Everyone cheered, "against all the new students!" some of them stopped cheering, mainly the new kids

The girls perked up, maybe this was their chance…for revenge, in one of the best ways they knew how

With the 25 new students on the left side, and 25 of the already attending students on the right (including the girls but not the band since they had been excused)

Gai threw around balls in a gay twirling ballerina position, for a second everyone just stared at him, anko in disgust, finally they shook it off and paid attention to the group across from them

Most of everyone had balls, except for a few kids on each side, the girls looked ready for game

Gai blew his whistle and the game began

Before anyone could blink most of the team with the new kids across was blown out, a girl was crying because she broke a nail and begged to go to the infirmary

The girls stood proudly twirling the balls in hand

"well they sure have developed" deidara whispered to hidan, he smirked pervertedly "which part you talkin' about?" looking them up and down

But the girls weren't the only one's who had had some training, everyone on their team was crushed as well by yours truly

Now it left them

The girls vs the mysterious new boys

Which the band didn't take to kindly

And yet…the girls looked different, darker than usual, even hinata had a deathly glare on her innocent face

She was even the first to throw the ball which smacked into tobi's face; she stood straight satisfied with herself

Sakura was next; she jumped up and kicked the ball straight into deidara's stomach... the perfect shot for her

"Now you know how it feels bitch!" she yelled when she came down, gaara looked in shock, she'd never talked like _that_ before

Ino double flipped into the hair and kicked the ball high, then jumped up and socked it down, it hit hidan straight in the head and a crack was heard

She gracefully came down smiling like a she-devil

Tenten had two balls, one was instantly kicked then one was punched, so fast no one barely saw, but they did see it strike peins face knocking his piercings in, while he was bleeding she seemed pleased with herself

Then there were two

The usually tough megami didn't look to confident, her face filled with fear as he stared her down, her body shivered, he smirked, she glared at him, remembering who she was

She jumped up and scissor kicked the ball right to him, the ball speeded as time seemed to slow down

The ball grazed his side, brushing his hair back as he remained cool, she came down and kept and uncompressible expression

"I'm not ready for you yet" she whispered passing by him

* * *

><p>"you…you missed?" tenten yelled running up to her, "megami how could you let him-" "you of all people know what happened wasn't fair, they deserve more than that, and I swear if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna give it to them" she said slowly passing by the girls who had stopped<p>

As the girls stepped out of the building they each seemed distant, none of them spoke like they usually did, making fun of each other at the end of everyday

The band watched their princess's trail to their rides, like ghosts not bothering to say goodbye

Shikamaru watched ino get into her car, from her glass he instantly saw her bang her head against the wheel and cry

Gaara watched sakura step into the car, her face was pale and she looked as if she was about to be sick

Sasuke and neji watched megami and tenten step up on their bike's, they stumbled, they couldn't seem to balance on them, they couldn't understand, they were professionals

Naruto watched his princess get into the backseat of sakura's car, she looked miserable, he so badly wanted to be at her side but knew she needed her space, there was so much he needed to tell her but…..but it had to wait

The girls drove off, tenten and megami as if they _wanted_ to get into an accident

Naruto angrily groaned "ah! I can't stand it anymore, I wanna know what's going on!...I can't…I can't stand seeing hinata like this" he said

The boys nodded, they needed to know too, and they wouldn't stop until they found out

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

* * *

><p>"so…you were the ones who bailed us out, right?" sasori asked, Karin smiled "of course, we need your help"<p>

"just how did you find us anyways?" deidara demanded, Karin tossed her hair back "I have my sources but that's a side the fact…you want revenge right?...on the girls" she asked

Hidan snickered "they practically owe us their lives, duh" "perfect!...and we know how you can get them" suki said

They boys raised a brow "oh yeah? How?" hidan asked, "like we said, we have our ways, you just keep doin' what your doin', and be ready…we have a plan" rin said

"wait" they all turned to pein, "why are you helping us?" Karin looked to the girls, especially ami, who was curled up, she hadn't been the same since neji broke up with her

She was dark, her body burned with jealousy and a lust for revenge

Obsession

One would call it, "we simply…want what was taken away from us…it's rightfully ours anyways…so we take care of all the hard stuff, you just do…your part" matsuri said

"so…do we have a deal?" Karin asked

The boys looked to sasori for an answer, he smirked

"deal"

"so…what exactly have you got planned?" tobi asked

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna do this again! Please make it go away!" ino cried on the couch<p>

The girls sat together, reminiscing on just why they wanted those boys out of their lives for good

"why did they have to come back, we've been through enough hell haven't we?, why is it so hard for them to let us be happy?" sakura yelled digging her fingers into her arm causing it to bleed

"aagh!" tenten yelled throwing a plate on the kitchen, her eyes filled with tears, she mostly didn't want to remember those fateful day's

She smashed another one, as glass flew everywhere, normally hinata would have stepped in to calm her down…but she hadn't said a word since school

"you know smashing stuff isn't going to make it better" megami said stonily

"how the fuck can you be so damn calm about this? You of all people should be the one doing this! Don't you remember! Don't you even care?, did you already forget what happened too k-!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed

Silence

"you think I forgot? You think I don't care! Do you _honestly_ believe that it doesn't haunt be in my dreams every night!-" tears flowed from her eyes

"they hurt all of us! And it was all my fault! If I had listened to sakura…he'd still be here!" she yelled and busted out crying

"I just want it to go away…like it never happened" hinata cried covering her ears, "please…" she begged to nothing

Sakura's arm was bleeding, she lay on the couch on her back, staring up to the ceiling as tears and blood flowed

Ino was curled up in a corner hugging her legs, she covered her face and sobbed

Tenten's hands were bleeding from smashing the plates, her eyes were red and her buns had come undone, revealing her long brown hair

Suddenly megami began to shiver, she jumped up and ran to the medicine cabinet, tenten who was already in the kitchen ran to her and realized what she was doing

She knocked the certain pill's out of her hands, and held them "are you insane!" "are you?" she laughed sickingly

"look at us!...I need this…" "no you don't, remember how hard we tried!" "it doesn't matter! I mean, who are we kidding?…they're gonna finish us off anyways…" she said sliding down the counter

Tenten let go of her hands, her body shook, she looked at the blood on her hands, then collapsed onto the floor onto her knees, and sobbed in front of megami who had one arm on her knee, blankly watching her cry with red eyes and tangled hair

But then the door was opened, they all heard it and expected it to be who they thought it was, coming back for them

But it wasn't

It was the band, the girls had left the door open

"oh my god" shikamaru whispered looking around at them, they each ran to their girlfriends and helped them up

Ino wobbled when shikamaru helped her up, sakura refused to sit up, gaara looked in shock at sakura, her arm bleeding

When naruto tried to touch hinata she turned away from him, neji looked scared when he saw tenten in her condition and was afraid to lay a finger on her

When sasuke tried to touch megami she slapped his hand away, he looked taken aback, then furious and worried at the same time

"girls please…we need to know" naruto literally begged, all the girls looked at each other, megami shrugged then scoffed "might as well"

Sakura snickered and turned away "so it's really come to this…" she whispered

When the girls cleaned themselves up they sat on the couch, it went from ino, sakura, megami, hinata, then tenten

They sat across from the boys, shikamaru, gaara, sasuke, naruto, and neji

They all looked ready for the story about to come

"before we start we want to say something" tenten said, the boys nodded, she sighed "after we finish or even before, don't judge us, criticize us, or say _anything_ about our actions we've been through enough…we…we just hope you understand"

They boys slowly but uncertainly nodded, the girls sighed again

"okay…so were going to start from the _very_ beginning, then it'll lead you into what's happening now so you understand better, okay?" sakura asked

Once again they nodded

"alright…" she said, "here goes…it all began when…."

* * *

><p><em>Just what happened in the girls shadowed past? Good? Or bad? And are the boys ready to find out the truth?<em>

**(T) (B) (C)**

* * *

><p><strong>The reason his chapter was kinda shorter than usual, is because the next chapter will be far longer, it explains everything, it will all be in POV's (point of views), more info in the next chapter<strong>

**It should explain everything everyone's been wondering about, I told you all it was coming up! :D see you there!**


	18. ep17: Wildflowers: The Life We Lived

**Hey! Most of todays chapter will be in flashback form, it will also be in point of views of all the girls and a few other people, explaining their true past up until they got expelled, it won't make any sense if I don't start from the very beginning, p.s there will also be a few pov's the girls didn't know about that I'm going to put in here**

**Enjoy!, there I go again -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, SHINee, 2ne1, or any other songs in here**

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 at the beginning<em>

_Regular POV_

"_Megami! Naruto! Are you ready? Hurry or we'll be late!" kushina called, both 2 year olds skipped downstairs with a maid holding both their hands "their ready my lady" she said letting go of their hands and bowing _

"_thank you shisho, come on kids" she said holding her hands out as both of them sloppily took them, both had just started learning how to walk a few months ago and were still uneasy at it_

_As they strolled to the limo were their father was waiting megami looked up and asked "mama, were we goin' again?" she sighed "I told you sweetie, were going to sasuke uchiha's 2__nd__ birthday party?" "but who's that?"_

_Naruto gasped "you don' know sasuke?" "naruto, megami's never met him before" _

_It was true, while naruto was off having play dates with sasuke, megami was forced to hang out with the girls from other clans and lands, to goodie goodie for her taste though_

"_well this is a good chance to get to know him and his brother since we'll be seeing them more often" megami grimaced, at only 2 years old she hated meeting new people_

_She was sure she wasn't going to like him_

_The small family entered the mansion after the door being opened by the butler, the first sight were little kids running around and playing with little birthday hats on them_

_On one side of the room were the sabaku children, with whom they had already met, in the older sisters arms was their little brother gaara, who didn't seem too pleased to be here_

_A few feet away from them were the hyuga's and their cousins, hinata and neji were playing, they'd only met them once though and only said hi _

_Finally they walked up to a man and woman and two boys, one half the size of the man and the other smaller and holding the womans hand, also with a grim confused expression on his face_

"_naruto!" "sasuke!" both boys high-fived each other, the woman giggled "hello again naruto" "hi sasuke's mom, sasuke's dad, itachi!" _

_Sasuke's parents smiled, itachi half smiled, finally their eyes fell on the little girl hiding behind minato, mikoto bent down "and you must be megami, I don't believe we've officially met, hi i'm mikoto but you can call me auntie mikoto if you like"_

_Megami tightened her grip on her father's pants, "megami, go ahead and say hi" minato said_

_Megami stood out and stood in front of mikoto who when bending down was her height, she toughened up "I'm megami!" mikoto looked taken aback for a second then smiled_

_She moved out of the way "well megami, this is sasuke" she said, megami faced the little boy who she was an inch taller than, they stared at each other for what seemed like forever, mikoto happily sighed "aaaw love at first sight" she whispered to kushina_

_Sasuke's POV_

_Red hair? What a stupid color, and a weird girl…_

_Megami's POV_

_Look at this pretty boy! I thought he was a girl at first! And funny shaped hair too…_

_Regular POV_

_Megami turned around and walked back to minato, she took his hand then turned back around, they all looked confused_

"_megami…aren't you going to say happy birthday?" minato asked, she pushed her hat which covered her long red hair onto her head_

"_happy birfday" sasuke turned his head to the side "I didn't ask you for one" "sasuke!" megami's cheeks turned red, "sasuke that was very rude, apologize to megami" fugaku demanded_

_Sasuke glared at her, her cheeks returned to normal "sorry…" he mumbled, she smirked "yur alright uchiha-boy, he turned his eyes to her and smiled _

_Kushina noticed what was going through their little minds and smiled "maybe they do have some potential…" she said to herself_

_2 years later_

"_sasu-chan?" megami asked staring up to the traveling clouds laying with sasuke in the field behind her mansion, "didn't I say to stop calling me that?" she shook her head "and I said no"_

_He sighed "what do yeah want?" _

"_sasuke…what do you think heaven's like?" little megami asked as they both stared up to the clouds _

_He shrugged "how am I supposta know, my mommy told me we're not gonna finds out for a long time, like when were really old and stuff" he said, _

_"but what if we get there soon…my mommy says lots of things die early for a reason…" she said quietly_

_Well were not gonna" little sasuke said, she smiled "if I do die early…will you wait for me?" she asked, he turned his head to her "what're ya talkins about?" he asked confused_

"_if I die early…would you wait for me?...until were together again…so we can be together forever?" she asked_

_He started at her for a second then smiled "if you'll wait for me…I'll do the same" he said, she smiled and held his hand_

"_together forever?" she asked, he nodded "you promise?"_

"_I promise"_

_1 year later_

_Megami's POV_

_I stood outside in my 5__th__ birthday party dress, with sasuke who looked…shy? Not possible_

_He said he wanted to give me something, but he sure was taking his time with it, I heard rustling in the bush nearby but decided to ignore it since I thought it was a squirrel or something_

_Finally I sighed "sasu-chan? What's this about I have to get back inside" I say impatiently _

_So I'm guessing he was waiting for me to say something because at that he pulled something out, it was a silver necklace with uchiha crest on it, also in silver, it was hard to see but inscribed on the back in tiny letters was S + M= F _

_I smile, "sasuke…it's really pretty" I say, "my mommy said to give it to the person you wanna be with, I don't really get that but I do like you so I'm giving it to you"_

"_thank you" I blush, "do you mind?" he helps me put it on, then I turn back around, "so! This means you have to marry me someday!" he demanded_

_I shrug I had no idea what that meant "sure whatever that means" I say_

_We hear snickering nearby, I thought it was from the party so I turn back to sasuke only to have him kiss me_

_It was quick though, after he let go he looked down, I was in shock though but for some reason I liked it, "well…bye!" he said scurrying off_

_Itachi's POV_

_I snap my fingers "aw damn I should have got that!" I whisper to myself irritated_

_Later (kushina's POV)_

_After megami's party and sending her and naruto to bed, I sat with my father and minato and we began to have the talk we've had for nights before_

"_father for the last time! She is too young, she is my daughter you stay out of this!" I yell finally feeling frustrated _

"_kushina, stop being stubborn, if megami is engaged now her future will be set, the same goes for that hyuga girl, we've already talked about it" "she's a child!" "someone has to prepare to take on the clan, if we get ready now we won't have to worry in the future, now I wish to send her AND naruto away, to a school where they can get ready and learn proper etiquette, so she'll-"_

"_with all due respect they are OUR children and we don't think this is the right way for them to grow up" minato says_

_I looked down "if mother were here you wouldn't act like this" "now stop it kushina, even she would agree to this!"_

"_you're wrong, mother always encouraged me follow my own path like how you tried to trap me! Can't you see it in her eyes, she's in love! And I won't let you ruin my babies lives!" she yelled jumping up_

_Minato followed me and the last thing I saw was father sitting there_

_Megami's POV_

_Mama and daddy are fighting with grandpa again, naruto and I stood the door listening in, until mommy and daddy came by the door and saw us_

_They looked relieved but then daddy took my hand and mommy took naruto's,_

_We headed outside, daddy opened an umbrella as it was raining, "mama, dad? Where are goin'?" naruto asked_

_They looked at each other, they stopped walking and bent down to us, "naruto…megami, promise us you will NEVER listen to what grandpa has to say, if anything should happen to us you just run, okay? Don't stop until you've gotten as far as you can away from him" daddy said_

_We both slowly nod, they smiled sadly "and remember…we will always love you" they said together, naruto's eyes start to tear up, he doesn't know what's going on, neither do I _

_As we get into the car I clench the necklace sasuke gave me earlier in the day, my birthday would be over in a couple hours, so I held onto it_

_We drove in the rain, quickly, even I didn't know that was safe, as the rain beat down on the car it became harder and harder for daddy to see _

_I felt he was about to slow down until_

_Crash_

_Part 2 runaway_

_I knew I had blacked out, my eyes wearingly opened, I couldn't get up, I heard police sirens, my eyes looked around, I saw mommy and daddy laying there, next to them was naruto, with blood surrounding them_

_On the other side was sasuke and his mother and father, also laying there, I seemed to be the only one awake, finally in front of me was the bloody uchiha necklace sasuke had given me_

_After that_

_I blacked out_

_My eyes opened, weakly though, I heard a beeping sound, finally my eyes popped open, I looked to my surroundings _

_I could tell I was in a hospital, I saw I was connected to some metal thing, there was a line beeping in zigzag_

_My head hurt, I tried to remember what had happened but my memory was foggy, the last thing I could place was my parents telling me they love me, aside from that my past life felt like it never happened, the only people I could place were mom, dad…and grandpa_

_It was slightly hard to breath I noticed as the door opened, and as if on cue grandpa walked in_

"_grandpa…what happened" I croaked, his face was blank, I could see pain in his eyes_

"_you and your parents were in a car accident…we brought you to the hospital…but…but we couldn't save them…I'm sorry"_

_My eyes widened, "you…mean?" he nodded, my eyes instantly filled with water and I exploded in tears, pain burned through my whole body but I didn't care_

_My parents were gone, meaning I would never see them again_

_Even with grandpa here…I felt so alone_

_I could barely speak, it hurt so much, through my water filled eyes I saw grandpa walk over to me, he touched my hand then my eyes flashed_

"_**promise us you will never listen to what grandpa has to say, no matter what happens to us…"**__ daddy's voice repeated in my head_

_Even the thought of him made me burst out in more tears, "I'm going to go talk to the nurse, I'll be right back" he said walking out_

_My tears stop, even though they were gone I had to fulfill mom and dad's wishes, I unplugged the wire connected to the metal thing_

_Suddenly it became harder to breath, but I sucked it up, I opened the window and found it was still raining, I jumped out and fell_

_For a moment I lay there in the rain, gasping for air my arm bleeding from disconnecting the wire, but I knew I had to push on_

_So I did what I was told_

_I stood up and ran_

_Grandfather's POV_

_As I talked with the nurse I heard a gasp, it seemed to come from megami's room, when I turned around a nurse was standing there, then a couple nurse's came running into the room_

_I quickly walked over to see what was going on, only to find megami's room empty and the window wide open as rain poured in, I sighed, everything seemed to get more and more complicated _

_She was just like her mother_

_Naruto's POV_

_I woke up and looked around, everything felt like a dream, I realized I was my uncle's house but that was outside of my home, I wondered what I was doing here_

_Finally uncle jiraya came in, he was wiping his eyes, when he saw I was awake he came into the room_

"_uncle jiraya? What am I doing here? And where's mom and dad?"_

_Jiraiya's POV _

_I realize he didn't ask about megami, I guess the nurse's intuition was right, he had lost most of his memory, maybe it was best to leave it like that_

_But then I wondered where megami was…I already missed minato and kushina, I just wish it would stop raining, it's too depressing_

_Naruto's POV_

_Jiraiya looked into my eyes as if suppressing feelings, I didn't understand, I just wanted to know where my parents were_

_I felt like I went deaf when he said those terrible words_

_I hoped I had heard him wrong, I hoped I didn't hear what I thought I heard, but I did_

_It felt like someone had stabbed me in the gut and left the knife there, and all I could do was mourn for them_

_Sasuke's POV_

_I woke up in my usual bed, with a headache no less, I heard crying down the hall as my room door was open_

_It sounded like my mother, I wondered why she could be crying, when I tried to get up my body cringed, I looked down and saw I had bandages on my chest and arms, I tried to remember how this happened but my mind was black_

_As if my past life was a mere dream, so I just lay my head back, I hated forgetting things, so I tried my hardest to remember_

_With no such luck_

_Mikoto's POV_

_I sat by the side of the wall, mourning for my friends, I couldn't believe they were gone…I had known kushina since we were kids and when she introduced me and fugaku to minato…..we were like sisters, we did everything together_

_And now…_

_Even their daughter was gone, dead I was sure, but it hurt to think about it, I just wanted them back…I just wanted this whole thing to be a dream, every time I tried to convince myself it was I cried harder_

_Itachi's POV_

_I sit in my room bandages on my arms and a couple on my legs, I sit at my table, playing with my video camera and the necklace sasuke had given megami _

_Tonight had been a disaster, I couldn't imagine life without the namikaze family, I was so used to them_

_I look to the necklace, somewhere inside of me I knew megami was still out there, so I'm going to hold onto the necklace, until we find her someday_

_Part 3 never hyuga_

_Hinata's POV_

_I sat in my room, holding my brown small stuffed bear, outside everyone seemed to be bustling, maids and servants were running around, from outside I could see our body guards, standing in the never ending rain_

_Every now and then someone would come in and ask me if I was okay, and every time I would say yes, I didn't understand, why wouldn't I be okay? What was going on? I…I had to know_

_At some point in the night when everything began to settle, father came in, from my eyes I could tell he knew I wanted to know what was happening_

_He sighed and sat down next to me, "hinata…you know your aunt and uncle? Neji's parents, uncle hizashi?" he asked me as if I didn't know_

"_o-of c-course, f-f-father" he sighed and his eyes were filled with pain, "tonight…there was an incident…and well…it seems…they were killed" I gasp_

_The next thing I knew my eyes were tear filled, they were both gone, I loved them! And if it hurt this much I couldn't imagine how neji must feel…_

_Before he could say anything else I hopped off my bed and rushed out the door, I heard father calling for me but…but I had to go see neji_

_I looked for him all over the mansion but with no luck, it was getting dark and from the clouds I could see a thunder storm about to rise_

_Finally after searching and searching I leaned on a door to take a breath, then I heard…crying?_

_I peeked in only to find neji sitting in an empty dojo, the lights off, and tears in his eyes_

_I slowly walk in, I wanted to comfort him, I couldn't imagine what it must feel like, as I put my hand on his shoulder, he stops crying, he looks up at me and…and he glares at me_

_He slaps my hand away and stand up, "this is all your fault, this is all your family's fault, if it wasn't for you…mom and dad never woulda…I hate you!, I'm never gonna speak to you again!" he yelled running out_

_I stood their frozen, I dropped my bear on the ground, I didn't understand, neji and I have been close since day 1_

_How could this have possibly happened, how could things have gone so wrong!...how could life be so cruel_

_Part 4 life is rough_

_Megami's POV_

_My heart was heavy and my eyes were dry, I have been running for miles and what seems like hours, finally I collapse onto the ground, all I had in me was to wish_

_I wish my parents were still alive_

_I wish we could be a family again_

_I wish I could remember my life_

_I…I wish I could go home _

_Even with the rain pounding on my face and face and thunder a blazing in the sky, I didn't care, I just wanted my life back_

_How did it all come to this?_

_I was cold, hungry, wet, lost, and tired_

_But most of all_

_I was lonely _

_1 year later (all 6 now)_

_Ino's POV_

"_d…dis…dis um….uhhh" I couldn't place the word, every time I looked at it they got jumbled up like gibberish, my head hurt from it_

_Mother sighed and looked to the doctor lady, who nodded, mommy stood up_

"_we've tried everything, but I'm sorry it's true, she's dyslexic" all mother did was nod sadly,_

_I'm dyslexic? I wondered what that was but I knew it didn't sound too good_

_I tugged on mommy's long skirt, "mama what's dyslexic mean?" I ask, she smiled sadly and bent down next to me she stroked my hair back_

"_don't worry sweetheart, it's not too bad, it just means you can't read things too well, don't worry mommy and daddy will help however we can, were gonna get you a special tutor so you can keep up in school"_

_I didn't really know what was going on, but I knew I didn't like it_

_Megami's POV_

_I've been on the streets for a year now, I always sat in the same place, everyday it became harder and harder to find food, I always felt sick and my head always hurt from sleeping on the ground every night_

_Few people were kind to me, living a life like this made me think_

_I've been living a lie_

_For 5 years I've been pampered and prepped, it wasn't the real world, we weren't real people, a year here made me find reality and also lose hope_

_Today was my birthday, whatever happens I promise myself I'll never celebrate it again_

_As I tried sleeping on the ground one night I saw a shadow coming towards, I didn't know whether to run or not, but what was the point?_

_So I just sat there, and let whatever happens happen_

_It was a woman, she was in a nun outfit, she looked sadly down to me, "little girl…where are your parents?"_

_I felt my throat close up, I can't bear to say the words, I guess she realizes what I'm trying to put out_

_She holds her arm out "come with me" she says, I stare at her hand, I feel like I can trust her…so I take her hand_

_As we walk I see a building coming up, across the top are the words _LOST SOUL ORPHANAGE

_2 years later (all 8)_

_Ino's POV_

_How dare they! How dare they leave me again! For last 2 years my parents have been dropping me with this tutor so they can leave on trips, or go to photo shoots or something_

_They left me with her like she was my babysitter, like they didn't care about me…I felt like they thought I was stupid, in my head in seemed like they were saying "I don't' have time for this, she needs all the help she can get, she'll never excel"_

_It hurt to think that way, but at least I knew that wasn't what they were thinking…well hoped anyways_

_One day I decided to skip tutoring while my mom was with my dad doing a magazine shoot in Germany, I escaped and trailed out to our back yard where there was a big I could just sit on and enjoy the breeze, and forgot about my learning disorder, my parents and life…and just feel free_

_But while sitting here letting the cool air blow into my short blond hair I heard crying on my right, I stand up and look down the hill, sitting there was a girl with…pink hair? Crying and rubbing her eyes_

_I skip down and get closer to her, "hey…girl?" she stops crying and looks up, but then quickly shields her forehead and turns away_

"_don't look!" she cries, I walk up to her, "what's wrong?" she sniffles, "y-you're here to make fun of me a-aren't you?" she asked, I shake my head, I know she see's from the corner of her eye_

"_tell me what's wrong- swear I won't make fun of you!" I plead, she sniffles again, "m-my parents won't stop fighting, and g-girls keep making fun of me because of my huge forehead!"_

_I sadly smile, another girl with parent problems, I gently lift her head up, her hair was covering her forehead, I lift it up and see, I smile_

"_your right it is big" "see!" she cries, "I wasn't making fun of you, I meant It fits you, you shouldn't let stupid girls make fun of you! My mom always says if someone insults your lifestyle you shoot it back in their face, my names ino! If those girls bother you again you just get me!"_

_Sakura's POV_

_I stare at this girl, why was she helping me? Why wasn't she pointing and laughing like all the other girls in the neighborhood, "i-I'm sakura" I croak, "I can see that" she says sweetly_

_I smile and get up, a blast of confidence just exploded inside of me, I felt like I could take these girls on…but yet there was still the matter of my parents…and why they wouldn't stop arguing_

_Hinata's POV_

_Inside my heart felt like it was bleeding, like all my inside's had crumbled up and tightened in my stomach, mother was gone, I knew she was sick but I never thought it would come to this_

_I guess this is how neji felt, but he didn't seem o have any pity on us, he's been distant ever since that night_

_After the funeral father also became distant towards me, he would scold me for stuttering and favor hinabi in everything, I felt at a loss_

_Like I had caused all of this_

_I desperately needed someone to talk too, even hinabi didn't help_

_I felt like I was the only person in the world_

_How I wanted my mother back…_

_Megami's POV_

_This orphanage isn't all it's cracked up to be, 2 more years of hell have passed, the kids here were mean, they teased me about my red hair I remember mother used to say that the same thing happened to her_

_The nuns were strict and they beat any child who misbehaved I could never tell what kind of food they served here, the games were pathetic and all we did was school work then bed over and over again, I wanted to get out of here, I couldn't take it anymore_

_I didn't belong here, everyday my happiness was blocked and I grew angrier, one day I got so sick of those stupid kids picking on me, I did something I thought I never had the power to do_

_I beat the living shit out of them, I guess I did take after my mother_

_But of course that got me a whipping from the nuns, which only pissed me off more, so turned around and used the whip on her_

_Hehheh…before anymore nuns could come I ran the hell out of there and back on the streets I was_

_Hinata's POV_

_I was sick of feeling alone, I had to do something to get my mind off of reality, so every night when everyone went to sleep I would go to the dojo and practice my defense, punching and kicking the punching bag allowed me to get all my feelings out_

_I even screamed at it, luckily the dojo was sound proof, I screamed and cried at the top of my lungs, why is life so hard?_

_Why did my mother have to die!_

_Why won't my father look at me!_

_What did I do! What did I do to deserve this!_

_5 months later_

_It was my birthday again, and once again I was on the street, luckily the nuns had no record of me since I refused to give them my information or even last name, it was the only way I knew they wouldn't take me back to grandfather_

_It was raining again, I sat in an ally with a hood up, I don't know what I did to deserve this, all I did was live my life…and now, I feel like I'm being punished_

_Then suddenly I blacked out_

_Sasuke's POV_

_For the past few years almost every night, a girl would be in my dreams, I never understood it, she always wore a hat and she was always smiling, she'd call for me, but I couldn't answer_

_When I asked my parents about it mother just stood up and left the room, then I heard crying, father told me to forget about it_

_One day they gave me a box, he told me when I was ready to watch the videos and look at the photo album, then maybe someday the girl would come back to me_

_One of the pictures was of me, naruto and the girl, I framed it and kept it by my bed, in hopes I would dream enough to remember here_

_Naruto's POV_

_I thought of mom and dad all the time, every day after school I'd sit on the porch and look to the sky wondering how they were enjoying heaven, I missed our life together, yet I always felt like some part of it was missing_

_Something I couldn't remember_

_Sometimes I'd lay on the grass and watch the clouds shape, it never hurt to cry too_

_One day I saw a girl passing by, I was now just noticing she would walk by almost every day, she always had an umbrella and was walking with a man in a black suit_

_She was really cute too, for the next few months I couldn't help but think about her and her short midnight blue hair_

_Until she stopped walking by is when I forgot about her_

_Megami's POV_

_I woke up…I looked around and realized I was in a room it was dark and outside it was snowing, and laying on a bed, this place didn't look familiar at all, I didn't feel comfortable, I felt like I needed to get out of here…quickly_

_The door was open and there was a light in the hallway, a man became to pass by, when he saw I was awake he smiled and came in, he had short brown hair, thick glasses, cream colored skin and was holding a cup of coffee_

"_so you finally woke up" he said sitting down next to me, I look to him "who are you? Why did you bring me here?...what…what do you want?" I asked fearfully pulling the covers up a little closer to myself_

_he smiled, "my name isn't important, it's just I saw you there on the street, I always do- it's okay you can stay with me for a while, I know you need a home…" he said_

_for some reason I felt releaved, did I finally have a home? Even if it was a stranger, that is until he put his hand on my leg and trailed up to my thigh "but….it comes with a price, if you know what I mean…" he whispered_

_my body shivered, I shook out of his grip "then I refuse your offer!" I yelled jumping up, I wasn't going to give myself away just for a home, I'd rather be back on the side of the freeway_

_he glared at me "you little brat!" he pushed me back on the bed and got on top of me, I screamed but I knew no one could hear me, _

_he started to unzip his pants and I feared for the worst_

_why…why couldn't I just have gone with my parents?_

_I shook in his grip trying to get out, but he slapped me, the turn of my head and my burning cheek made me notice a lit lamp next to me, I did what I could_

_I picked it up and smashed it on his head, he screamed letting go of me, part of him caught on fire as I ran out_

_Out into the snow, I ran, and ran, until I fell into the icy snow, I cried, cried for my family, for my life, my innocence_

_If I could die now it would be the first good thing to happen to me since that fateful night_

_Tenten's POV_

_Mom and dad were gone again, appenrently they were on a battle ship for something or another, I didn't even know they did navy stuff_

_I'm alone in my house, laying on the living room couch with all the lights off, so I'm guessing they thought just because I'm a war child it means it's okay to leave me alone by myself_

_What's the worst that could happen_

_Even now I'm still not used to it, there always gone, I always worry what might happen to them, one day we'll be here sitting together watching our favorite TV shows like a family, then the next day I might be an orphan, I can't imagine what that'd feel like_

_Having no parents_

_The thought always occurred to me, I looked to the window, it was snowing, it would be Christmas soon_

_But suddenly something burst through the window, I sat up, it was a chair thrown in, glass was everywhere_

_I looked around, and accident maybe?_

_But then suddenly a man jumped in, he was wearing black clothes and a ski mask, from the side of his face that wasn't covered I saw burns, he was holding a brown bag so obviously a robber_

_I couldn't even move, he looked around and when he saw me he smirked under his mask "well well well…looks like I got a I got left a little treat"_

_Even 9 years old I knew what he was talking about, I turned around and ran, I heard him following, when he caught up to me he grabbed my arm and picke me up_

_I struggled in his grip and he took me upstairs _

_He dropped me on the bed of the first room he saw, as I tried to get away he slipped off my shorts and ripped off my shirt, tears streamed down my face_

"_bear with me…I haven't had any in a while" were the last words I heard as my innocence slipped away_

_Kagome's POV_

_Senso and I drove home, the first thing we saw was the broken window, I gasped and pointed, when he saw he speeded up, knowing the only thing we could think about was our tenten_

_I ran into the house and looked around while senso called the police, I ran around ignoring the things that were missing and when I saw no sign of tenten I began to panic, I ran upstairs and opened the door of everyroom_

_When I opened the 4__th__ door my heart dropped_

_There she was, naked, on the guest bed, covering herself, staring up at the ceiling and crying silent tears, her body was covered in cuts_

_I broke down onto my knees, she didn't even look towards us "SENSO! S-SENSO!" I yelled a broken scream_

_He came running up and I knew he attained the same reaction I had_

_Tenten's POV_

_My mother came up and hugged me, she cried in my shoulder but I just continued to stare at the ceiling…I knew it…I would never feel safe again, in my mind it felt like he was still here, his dark eyes staring into mine_

_My virginity was gone…inside I was alone, fearing the world around me_

_9 months later_

_Part 5 when life gets you down_

_Sakura's POV_

_The last girl dropped to the floor, her cheek red and bleeding, he held her hand up begging for mercy, phf, like I would give her the satisfaction of it_

_I kicked her in the stomach, she coughed up blood, ino knocked out another girl and we were done, my revenge was successful, although inside I still felt…empty_

_Ino smiled at me but saw sadness inside my eyes "sakura what's wrong? We finally got payback, aren't you happy?"_

_I didn't answer, this didn't feel right, "thanks ino…but…I'm gonna go home now" I said quietly as I turned around and walked away_

_To be honest I didn't even know what home was anymore, for the past few years every time I came home my parents were fighting for reasons I didn't know, sometimes it would be get physical and I would be forced to stop it_

_They'd yell at me that it wasn't any of my business and that only made me feel worse, I never knew what the problem was, mom wanted something that dad didn't I guess_

_All I could do was sit in my room and cry, I remember the days we used to do everything together, the days when they were so in love_

_Now a day's mom leaves every night and every time she comes back I smell alcohol on her breath, sometimes she'd be drunk_

_And when she was she'd tear the place up, when I tried to stop her she'd hit me and turn me away, even with ino here_

_I had no one, I wanted my mother like she used to be, cheery and full of life, not distant and hurtful like she is now_

_Ino's POV_

_Tonight didn't go very well, earlier in the day yuki and I got into a fight, he said mom and dad keep leaving because I'm too stupid to get anything right _

_I hate that word, being called stupid makes me feel stupid, I didn't ask to be dyslexic it's just how I am, sakura tries to help me in school but even she knows I'm at a loss_

_I didn't ask to be like this, it makes me feel like no understands me, like they don't understand how hard I try to excel_

_Girls in school say I'm perfect, but I know I'm far from that, even with sakura as a friend_

_I feel like I'm the last person on the planet_

_Megami's POV_

_Is was almost Christmas, I sat in a nerby ally with a small fire as Christmas music blasted through passing cars, I sighed_

_Part 5 if it gets better…_

_Will I never know happiness? An I dentined to have a pitiful life like this? I will never understand _

_I looked up to the night sky, I could tell it was about to snow, but hidden in the colliding clouds I saw a single star, it must be the first star of the night_

_With no hope left in my heart I decided to make a wish_

_I closed my eyes_

_I wish…for a home and a family that loves me, I lay my head back against the wall_

_It didn't hurt to dream_

_As I tried to sleep the pain away a woman began to pass by the ally, she gasped when she saw me "little girl?...what are you doing here?"_

_I couldn't take it anymore, I was sick of people trying to help me but then end up hurting me, why couldn't someone really be nice for once_

_I was so hungry I couldn't even speak, she saw that in my eyes, she walked over so I shielded myself "p-please I don't have much, you can take whatever you want, j-just don't hurt me"_

_The next thing I knew there was a wool coat on my back, it was so warm that I subconsciously caressed it, I haven't had a feeling like this in a long time, she bent down next to me_

_She handed me a sandwhich in a Ziploc bag and hot chocolate in a mug, both untouched, I scarfed down the sandwich and drank the hot chocolate up, real food_

_It felt so good_

_She smiled at me, when I wiped my mouth tears started to stream down my eyes, I sniffled, he pushed my hair back like mama used to_

"_you must be all alone, what happened?" before I knew it I was telling her everything_

"_oh you poor child" she said, then did something I hadn't felt in a long time_

_She hugged me, no matter how dirty I was, she did it, and for the first time in 5 in a half years…I felt…loved_

_She let me go and wiped to tears away from my eyes, "what's your name sweetheart?" "m-megami" I croaked_

"_why that's a beautiful name, it fits you, my names kagome…would you like to come with me, I promise I'll take good care of you" it felt hard to be able to trust someone again_

"_no exceptions? You…you won't hurt me will you?" "of course not!"_

_I slightly smile, another thing I haven't done in years, she stands up and holds her hand out, I take in and she lifts me up_

_As we walk out of the ally she holds my hand, "I can't wait, I have a daughter just the same age as you, her name is tenten…"_

_I couldn't believe it, I was having a real shower, kagome told me to take as long at I wanted too, she laid out clothes for me_

_I've been in here for an hour, I stopped scrubbing half an hour ago, and now I just let the shower wash over me, it cleansed me, for a moment_

_I felt at home_

_Kagome's POV, _

_I saw senso and tenten pull up into the driveway, she jumped out and held the soccer ball as she was still in uniform, her final game for the end of the year_

_I'm glad tenten was trying her best to smile again, I knew it wa hard, everyday since that night she'd wake up crying and screaming, I just can't bear to see my baby hurt_

_Megami was slightly the same way, since the same thing had almost happened to her, I wonder what would happen if they became sisters_

_They have so much in common even…maybe…_

"_hey mom! Guess what we won the soccer game, I scored the final shot!" tenten yelled coming in as senso came in, I let my arms out and she jumped in them into a hug "that's wonderful sweetheart!" I said_

"_thanks mom!" she said, senso looked around "is the shower running?" he asked, I slowly nodded but kept a smile on my face, "who's here?" he asked_

"_that's a surprise!" I say, they both look at me confused, oh I hope this works out_

_A few minutes later_

_Tenten's POV_

_We all sat in the living room waiting for the surprise mom had, it was making me so anxious I couldn't wait! Maybe it was a puppy! But why would it be in a shower?_

_Why would it be a person? Maybe auntie yoko was here to visit! I loved her she always brought chocolates!_

_Finally we heard the door open, my heart began to race and I couldn't stop smiling as footsteps headed for the living room, I began to bounce when they reached the living room_

_My whole expression dropped when standing there was a girl with long red hair, shyly standing by the door and wearing…my…clothes_

_Mother stood up and walked over to her "kagome who is this?" father asked, the girls backed up at the sight of my father's deep voice, wouldn't blame her _

_Mom bent down next to her "guys, this is megami…she's going to be staying with us…and tenten, she just might be your new sister"_

_The girl perked up but I froze, "you're going to adopt me?" she asked hugging MY mother!, haven't I been through enough hell, why was she doing this?_

_I stood by the side of the door as father and mother talked to that megami girl, I was hoping daddy would be the one to kick her out, but then I heard laughing_

_I peeked in and saw they were all laughing, that girl….that stupid street rat_

_Megami's POV_

_I can't believe it, I haven't laughed it such a long time, it feels so good, these people are so nice to me, but every time I look at tenten she looks at me strange_

_I hope it works out between us_

_Tenten's POV_

_I want her out, I only met her a few hours ago and I don't like her, were all sitting here at dinner, she's sitting in my favorite seat, she's talking to mom and dad_

_I don't get it, she's been here for half a day and they're acting like she's been there daughter for years, I'M THERE DAUGHTER_

_Every time she opens her mouth it pisses me off!_

"_what about you tenten?" she looked to me smiling, I look up not hearing the question, "do you play sports?" "yeah…" I mumble_

_I see her frown, like I care_

_Megami's POV_

_She doesn't like me, I can see it in her eyes and her tone, so much for happy family, and just when I thought everything was going so well_

_One week later, summer has begun_

_Part 6 the gift of a friend_

_Ino's POV_

"_so, what do you say? When school starts again you guys wanna join us?" meki asked as we stood on the school steps, sakura and I look at each other_

_Meki the most popular girl in school is asking us if we want to be in her crowd! Of course I'm going to except! This is my chance, a chance for me to get my mind off of everything! Preppy is my thing anyways, this is perfect things finally seemed to be looking up_

_Hinata's POV_

_Father just told me I'll be starting school in Ame, away from the family, I'd be living with a trusted garduin and such_

_Didn't he understand me at all? Starting middle on my own? No friends or anything at my side, not that I had any anyways_

_Mother always said I was like a pebble among rocks, I never excepted my true self, I know I always had a hard time expressing myself but that was just how I was, still I did know people in my elementary school_

_This was going to be a disaster, at times like this I wish mother was here even more_

_Sakura's POV_

_I woke up in the middle of the summer night from a crash, I jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs to see what was going on, my heart sank at the sight before me_

_Mother was there, with travel bags in her arms and hands, she ws about to storm out when she saw me, she smiled sadly and mouthed a faint 'I love you' and the next thing I knew she was gone_

_Father was right there! Watching her leave, his face bear ne expression, that made me angry, how he could just let her leave like that_

"_father! How could you let her walk out go after her before it's-" shut up!" he yelled, by body froze_

"_I don't want to hear that tone from you ever again, and another thing, I got a call from your teachers, your grades are dropping, your going to do nothing this summer but study to you understand, forgot about your mother, she's gone" he said walking back into the kitchen_

_I towards him, why? Why did mother leave, why is father yelling at me? Suddenly my legs gave way and I collapsed on the stairs, tears streamed down my face_

_I managed to bring myself upstairs I sat at my table and cried, with my eyes closed I saw pictures of the times mother and I had everyone of them seemed to break and crumble to the ground…were did everything go wrong?_

_I cried, I needed her I needed to see her morning smiles, the nights she would tuck me in, I thought she and dad were so in love_

_Lies_

_If my parents didn't last love doesn't exist, before I knew it I had picked scissors and dug them into my skin, the flow of blood felt so good, yet I still felt so lonely_

_Mom…please come back_

_Megami's POV_

_I sat in front of the mirror as kagome brushed my long red hair, "mrs. Sento?" "hmm" she asked_

"_can you please…please…um uh…" "what is it megami?" she asked sweetly, "I don't really know how to ask this, but when I was little my mother used to sing to me whenever she'd brush my hair, it helped me to sleep at night" kagome smiled_

"_my favorite was a new day has come, do you know it?" kagome didn't answer, she just began to sing, megami closed her eyes, it felt like mother was right there singing to me, because of that a single tear streamed down my eye_

"_Through the darkness and good times I knew I'd make it through And the world thought I had it all, But I was waiting for you  
>Hush, love"<em>

_I sang along as she stroked my hair with the brush_

_Tenten's POV_

_I stood by the side of the bathroom door listening to them sing, I hated her, she's been her too long, I don't care how much she's been through she can go find another family, she's like that annoying new baby who takes away all the attention and leaves you like you never existed_

_It was dinner time again, I sat there and watched her eating, she hadn't noticed yet so I finally sucked in my breath and asked the question "so mom, dad, how long is she staying" they all look up at me_

_Mom formed a smile, "like I said tenten, megami's going to be your new sis-" "she isn't my sister!" I yell finally letting my emotions out after hearing those words_

_Mother drops her spoon, "she's been here far too long, mom how could you let some street rat in here and claim she's my sister! I want her out!"_

_Silence falls to the room, even the birds have gone quiet_

_Megami drops her silverware, "excuse me" she said her voice scratchy as she gets up and runs to her 'room'_

_Mom and dad look at me, great now I'm the bad guy, if she had never come here in the first place this never woulda…_

_I get up from my seat knowing what they want me to do, and head for the room_

_Megami's POV_

_Will no one ever except me?, I cry into my pillow, I just want someone to love me! The thing I last years ago, was that so much to ask!_

"_**whenever you're feeling down, just sing and someone will come to aid you" kushina said**_

"_Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
>Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone<br>Its Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help  
>But It's Harder To Walk On Your Own" I sang to myself<em>

_Tenten's POV_

_My her door I could hear her singing, one of my favorite songs, I stood by for a second and just listened, I thought over everything mom and dad had told, everything she'd been through_

_I didn't mean to be mean, she just didn't feel like family, I liked to sing too, maybe…maybe I'll give her a chance, I mean we have both had some…rough pasts_

_Megami's POV_

_Suddenly I hear singing behind me, I stop singing and turn around to find tenten standing there following along with me with the song_

"_The World Comes To Life  
>and Everything's bright, From Beginning To End<br>When You Have a Friend  
>By Your Side, That Helps You To Find<br>The Beauty you are, When You'll Open Your Heart and  
>Believe in<br>The Gift of a Friend  
>The Gift of a Friend"<em>

_She walks over and sits on the bed with me, before we know it were talking, like real sisters, she apologizes for the way she acted, I apologize for invading her home_

_Home…my hearts in home_

_Kagome's POV_

_I stood by the door and hear them talking, I'm so glad! Everything's seems to have worked out, I'm glad I can give both of them my love_

* * *

><p><em>First day of middle school<em>

_Hinata's POV_

_I arrive at ame middle, I had on a flowerly floor length skirt, with a elbow length light purple collar shirt, oh how I wished for my hair to grow out (__**note she has the same hair form season 1 of NARUTO)**_

_I picked up my backpack as the driver went off, I looked around to all the kids walking around and meeting up, hugging each other from having a summer away from each other, I sighed _

_I really wished I could do that_

_I took out my schedule and began walking up the sidewalk, then I bumped into a girl with blond hair "hey watch it!" she yelled adjusting her hair back, "i-I'm s-sorry" I said quietly_

"_what do you have tourette's or something?" she snapped walking around me_

"_what a freak…" I heard her mumble, my mouth quivered, I sure wasn't starting off well_

_Ino's POV_

_It didn't feel to good being mean to that girl, should I be talking when I have a disorder of my own? Now I felt bad, I didn't like meki's rules at all_

_Tenten's POV_

_Mom and dad dropped us off in the school driveway, megami and I waved to them as they went off, then we turned and smiled at each other as they drove off, megami sported baggy knee length gym shorts with a blue sports bra type of shirt, I had on a black tank top with a red and white mini jacket with fit blue jeans_

_It's been 3 months since megami moved in with us, we haven't officially adopted her yet and I really wanted us too, I really did think of her as a sister now, I was the only one who knew all her secrets and were she came from, I didn't believe her when I first heard it but I do now_

_Megami's POV_

_I'm really glad I met someone like tenten, she listens to all my problems, like a real sister does, I haven't been this happy in a long time, it still hurt to think about my family but I tried to be happy, for the sake of it, well I had 5 years of smiling to make up, I knew 6__th__ grade was going to wonderful_

_Sakura's POV_

_I was ready to take all the 6-8 grade tests on today, since that night I've been studying nonstop, father won't let me do anything, he hardly even talks to me, every day I wonder what mom is doing, I wonder if she thinks about me as much as I think of her, but the worst part about everything right now_

_Father was getting remarried_

_Hinata's POV_

_I walk through the halls, bumping into people nonstop as I try to find my locker, but I'm at a loss, this place is so confusing I think I'll be lost here forever_

_I sigh I just want to get to class and get the day over with, hopefully without any problems_

_By some miracle I find it, I immediately notice the person next to me, a girl with long red hair that went to her ankle's, I wondered how one could grow it so long it couldn't be natural, on my other side was a girl with two Chinese buns_

_As I walked up to my locker I tried my best to be nice, "h-hi" both girls turned to me and smiled, wow they were both really pretty _

"_hey!" the redhead said "wussup" they said then turned back to their lockers, I took a deep breath well at least that's over with now with the matter of my locker_

_Try after try it just wouldn't open, I became frustrated, today just wasn't my day, finally a hand reached over to me, it went through the dials and the locker opened, I turned over and it was the red-haired girl, she smiled at me "I know I'm still getting used to these too" she said closing hers after taking her things out for homeroom_

"_t-thank y-you" I said quietly, she just nods and she and the bun-haired girl head for class, I sigh I should too before I get late_

_When I finally find my classroom, the door is open and what do you know the first people I see are the red-haired girl and the bun-haired girl, when they see me the red-haired girl motions for me to come over so I do_

"_I don't think we officially introduced ourselves, I'm megami, this is my sister tenten" she said, I looked confused "how-" "long story" tenten says_

_I nod, "i-I'm h-hinata" I say, "that's a real pretty name, I'm gonna call you hina" megami says, I slightly smile, wow first day and I already have a nickname_

_And maybe new friends?...maybe_

_Tenten's POV_

_As we sat with hinata…__**they**__ finally came in, _

_The preps dressed in their ever so preppy clothes, as they passed by hinata, the one with long pink hair snickered, "wore that skirt in the second grade" she whispered_

"_nice skirt!" she called to hinata who in turn didn't answer, "loser…" she whispered, the other girls laughed in return, hinata's cheeks turned red, _

"_yo pinkie, why don't you try keeping your mouth shut, it seems when you open it stupid shit come's out"_

_We all turned around, the one who had sported those words were megami in a serious tone, it was so weird, I thought she was so innocent_

"_excuse me tomato head? You shouldn't be talking!" the one with short blond hair said stepping in, megami cringed and glared at them_

_I remember her saying something about that's what they used to call her mother, I didn't think it was such a good idea for these girls to be talking about her like that, "why don't you stay out of this blondie" I said stepping in and standing up_

_She glared at me "the name's ino!" "and mine's sakura"_

"_I don't remember asking for your names" I growl, we glare at each other, me to ino, megami to sakura, it looked like a fist fight was about to happen_

_But the pink-haired one flipped her hair back, "come on ino, we don't have time for the likes of THEM, let's go meki's waiting" ino nodded and they both walked off but not before the pink-haired one whispered_

"_oh and you should really stop dressing like a boy"_

_Hinata looked down, "I feel like this is all my fault" I smile "no it's not hinata, they're just jerks don't listen to them" I say as the bell rings and the teacher walks in_

_Megami's POV_

_I wasn't on the street for 5 years for nothing, you'd think I was just there wallowing away, I had to toughen myself up just like mother had taught me too, I gained some muscle and some attitude and I was ready to use it on anyone who pissed me off, I didn't let myself get stupid either, I found ways to catch up to other students, that's how I got let into middle school_

_Hinata's POV _

_It was 2 weeks before Christmas_

_For the last 3 and a half months we've been going on and off with those two girls, sakura and ino, I think there testing tenten and megami to their last nerve_

_I feel like I started this…like I always cause everything_

_The say I didn't but still…I think I actually made some friends, I think, megami and tenten are pretty nice to me, sometimes I sit with them at lunch, and always across from us are ino, sakura and the rest of the popular girls_

_I also found out their both really good in sports, I'm jealous, they're both so confident of themselves, I wish I could be like that…_

_Right now it's lunchtime, megami and tenten are sitting and talking about football tryouts being only for boys, I don't know anything about sports, I mean I played tennis a little but that's it_

_As they talked ino and sakura began to pass by and whispered something I didn't catch but megami sure did, she turned around and said awful words to sakura who yelled back in her face_

_The next thing I know there was punching and everyone was yelling fight fight!, this wasn't good, tenten and ino began to get at it, I tried to stop them but ended up getting in on it_

_The last person to get in on it was the principal, and his awful words were "After School Detention"_

_So now I sit here, all us away from each other, tenten staring out the window, megami laying her head down, ino fixing her makeup even though she wasn't aloud too, and sakura reading the English book_

_Tenten's POV_

_I can't believe those stupid preps got me in here, man I wish it would snow! I'm getting hungry too, man when I get out of here there gonna get it for sure_

_Ino's POV_

_I could be shopping right now, a new store just opened in the mall and I wanted to be one of the first inside, I sigh, this is all their fault _

_Sakura's POV_

_Fathers going to literally kill me for this, ugh I hate those girls! I'm in so much trouble when I get home, I hope I don't get beat…oh I really hate these girls!_

_Ino's POV_

_As I looked to the mirror to make sure my lipstick was right I heard that tenten girls whisper 'stupid blond', my cheeks turned red, I hated being called stupid…_

"_shut up!" I yell, they all turned to me like I was crazy, "don't you dare call me that?" she smirks "what stupid? Isn't it true, I noticed your grades are worse than mine, I'm just pointing out the truth!"_

_I throw my bag at her "stop saying that you don't know anything!" I yell feeling tears form in my eyes_

_Tenten's POV_

_I can't believe it, the princess was ACTUALLY crying, and just because I called her stupid? How lame_

"_you know why my grades are like that? It's because I have dyslexia you bitch!" it felt like my heart fell to my stomach when she said that then shielded her head into her arms_

_Sakura's POV_

"_ino it's okay, you see what you did! How can you be so mean!" "how can we be so mean? Look at the girl who's been teasing us since we got here, ms. I'm so good at everything, stop acting like you know everything from the top of your head, it pisses me off in class you teacher's pet!" megami yells_

_I freeze, was I that cruel?...no…I didn't mean to be…I just "i don't know everything at the top of my head! You don't have any idea, I study harder than anyone!, if I get as much as a B I get hit!, you don't know anything, look who's talking! You think your better than everybody, just because you're good at sports all the boys like you, your such a slut! like your so fucking perfect!" I cry_

_Megami's POV_

_Those words pained me, and lately it had been hard for me to get stabbed in the gut like that, if I was anything I was far from perfect, I felt tears form in my eyes_

"_you don't have any idea what I've been through, I know I've had it worse than any of you, so think before you say something stupid okay!" I scream_

_Hinata's POV_

"_g-girls, we should stop figh-" "oh save it hyuga, stop trying to save the damn world already! You think you're so great just because you come from a family like that, stop acting like a spoiled princess"_

_It felt like someone just ripped my heart out, "y-you have no idea about my life, or where I come from! You think its great being me? Not being able to compete with any of you? My father won't look at me; he respects my sister and has practically disowned me! the only person I had left in the world is gone! You don't have any idea how hard it is starting out like this!" I yell_

* * *

><p><em>Regular POV<em>

_By now they were all crying, and before they knew it they were pouring their hearts out to each other, telling everything of their past life, megami even told them who she really was_

_They all lived sad lives' but somehow it made them connect, they were able to talk to each other and found they had nothing in common but 1 thing_

_They all loved to sing and dance_

_There past binded them together, and made them into the best of friends_

_1 year later_

_Regular POV_

_In 1 year 5 simple misunderstood girls had dominated the school in their own special ways, meki still ruled though and hated them even more after sakura and ino quit her group_

_They'd become the best of friends you'd ever see, all with voices of angels, ino and sakura did become cheerleaders for a time, always cheering tenten and megami on at games especially_

_After a while sakura's father began to leave her alone, so she focused on other things other than her grades 24/7_

_Cheerleading also boosted ino's confidence and made her work harder, along with the help of the girls her reading and writing slightly improved, it kept coming back and forth, it also landed her a lot of boyfriends, the same for sakura_

_Hinata began well known in the school too, which only made her shyer, but after a year she stopped stuttering in front of the girls, just to other people she wasn't used too, her confidence also raised and she slowly started to forgot about her home, and started focusing more on the great friends she had, she wasn't much on dating, she was too shy to ask a guy out and never noticed of one liked her until they asked her, which is how she got her self boyfriends as well_

_Tenten and megami went into sports, as the year went by their tomboyness increased, they also weren't much on dating either although tenten still had boyfriends for the fun of it, she thought she was ready…_

_Megami didn't care for boys all so much, the way she looked at it is all they saw were A. breasts, B. butt, C. lips, she rejected all the date offers she got because they looked at her chest when they asked he, except for one boy she made an exception to_

_Kei, a bright blue-haired boy, pretty scrawny and kind of dorky, he was a couple inches shorter than her, they've become really good friends and unknown too her he's developed unspoken feelings for her even going as far as nicknaming 'white rose'_

_But it didn't mean she and tenten weren't playgirls _

_The girls would always go to the sento house and hang out in tenten and megami's room (they moved in together) it was the best way to get away from family since their parents were always off at training camp_

_Their favorite part of slumber parties were laying outside and watching the stars, it gave them all hope that someday…things would get better_

_Tenten & megami's room_

_Whine up by kate deluna was blasting from tenten's radio, sakura was playing computer games on her laptop laying on tenten's bed, she had recently gotten bright pink glasses, hinata was fussing with her new video camera she had recently gotten purple braces, megami (who had cut her hair short to her neck almost boy short) and tenten (who left her hair in one messy bun) were playing video games and ino was obsessing over a song that just came on the radio, she now kept her hair in two high pigtails on each side of her (no hair in front yet)_

"_geez ino what's your problem!" tenten said not looking away from the Tv, "I'm sorry it's just this new band OMEGA! They only have one song but their so awesome, I loooove REPLAY, plus their all so cute, especially sasuke! He's hot" she squealed while hinata video taped "shikamaru's my favorite though"_

_Megami grimaced as ino hugged a poster of them while dancing to the song_

"_so hina, when you getting your braces off?" sakura asked, "I still have a week left" she said sighing, "you guys wanna come?" "see you get your braces off?, fun!" ino said sarcastically_

"_but I can't anyways, next week my cousins coming to stay for a while , he's in the same grade as us so I have to watch him, his stupid friends are coming too and stuff so my dad says I have to show them around" she said switching the radio station after the song was over and went to another one that was playing it too_

_The next week_

_INO's POV_

"_this is the lunchroom, down the hall is the gym so there both easy to find" I said as I walked with deidara and his friends early in the morning in my cheerleading uniform, I can clearly see none of them were interested, like I don't have better things do to? Ugh I had to skip practice for this and have sakura cover for me_

_I clapped my hands together "you know what why don't I just take you guys to your homeroom so we can skip this tour crap okay?" they nod_

_I twist around and sigh, but not before noticing hidan give me a perverted look…weird_

_Megami's POV_

_I sat at my desk with kai next to me as we studied for the math test later, the next thing I know ino struts in with her designer high heels or whatever with 5 guys_

_As kai talks I look up to them, one with silver laid back hair and a play boy smirk on his face, another guy with spiky black hair who was shorter than the rest, a guy with red-orange hair with far too many piercings, the 4__th__ guy had hair just like ino's so I'm guessing he was her cousin_

_And then…I saw him…bright red hair…brown eyes…that odd uninterested look on his face, my heart rate speeded up, my cheeks burned, I felt my hands get sweaty as my hormones jumped up and down_

_w-what the hell was going on!_

_I feel like a horny school girl…and that is NOT me!_

_Who is this guy?_

_Kai's POV_

_I looked up to ask her a question but then I noticed megami looking anxious, her cheeks were as red as her hair, I wondered what was happening to my white rose?_

_I noticed she was looking over at the new students that just came in, especially the one with red hair_

_Sure wish she'd look at me like that…_

_Ino's POV_

_I noticed megami staring at sasori, I smile deviously perfect! Maybe she'll finally date an actual guy and stop acting like one herself! But then I just got a brilliant idea….I should set them up with all the girls!_

_Oh this is great! There gonna love me for this, let's see I'll introduce deidara to sakura, hmmmm….tobi will definitely meet hinata, aaaand….yeah! tenten with pein since they like the same things…kinda_

_Then megami with sasori ohhh I can't wait!_

_Then…maybe I'll take a look at hidan…hehe_

_Sakura's POV_

_I stepped into the classroom, I had just come from the library from early morning studying, I was already used to doing this, father had been off my back for a while but I just couldn't seem to bring myself to stop_

_When I sat down ino instantly bounced in front of me, I jumped at surprise and looked up at her enthusiastic expression, my eyes settled "what is it ino?" I ask_

_She moved to the side them standing there was a boy, he had the same hair style she did, weird but…he was really good-looking, and not so bad with the body either_

_I mentally slap myself, I shouldn't be thinking like that! "sakura this is my cousin I was telling you about, deidara this is one of my best friends, sakura"_

"_s'up" was all he said but his voice rang in my ears, I felt a blush creeping in on my face "h-hi, my name's sakura" "yeah I know" he said matter-factly_

_I felt like an idiot, since when do I pull a hinata? What's with this guy…and still_

_I couldn't shake that feeling…_

_Hinata's POV_

_I stepped into the classroom with tenten that day as she went on about basketball tryouts, I tried to stay interested but all that washed away when I him…_

_His short black hair flowed as the wind brushed through it, his eyes sparkled a mysterious and irresistible onyx, his smile took my breath away_

_I didn't who this boy was but he sure had caught my attention_

_It only got better when ino walked over with him, I frowned, I instantly assumed he was her new boyfriend until she said_

"_hey hinata, I'd like you to meet tobi, he's a friend of my cousins and I just think you guys would really click!" she said a little too enthusiastically, I gulped_

_How could she say that RIGHT in front of him, but he didn't seem alarmed he just kept smiling_

_And what a heavenly smile it was, if I hadn't stopped fainting in front of boys months ago I would have collapsed right now_

_Oh wait_

_Tenten's POV_

_I watched hinata pass out in front of that dark haired boy, while he helped her up ino turned to me "hey tenten I want you to meet someone!"_

_Before I could answer I found myself being dragged to the seats, where a boy with way to many piercings was, actually they fit him…he was pretty hot too_

"_pein, this is my friend tenten, you guys seem to have a lot in common so I thought you'd like to meet her" ino said happily_

_Wait_

_What was she doing? I swear if she was trying to set me up with him…_

"_what's up" I flinched, his voice was slightly deep, it got better by the second, "hey" was all I said, but it seemed to be enough for us to get talking_

_Ino's POV_

_When I turned around to get megami over to sasori, I found she was already talking to him_

_Damn he works fast_

_And she was actually…blushing? Weird…_

_I wonder were kai went though…_

_Anyways, now it was my turn, hidan's around here somewhere…_

_6 months later_

_Regular POV_

_They've been dating for 6 months now, everything seemed to be going well for them, the girls had never been more in love_

_Even if they wouldn't admit it_

_But yet the boys had been acting strange lately, and some of the girls had started to notice that_

_For hinata and tobi, she noticed tobi getting rather…clingy, he wanted to go everywhere with her and tried to convince her not to go out with the girls, he tried to be nice about it but she could see obsession in his eyes_

_It was the opposite for pein and tenten, he started to get distant with her, refused dates and insulted her, she didn't understand what was wrong, maybe he'd just gotten bored of her…even with all feelings she'd poured into him_

_Sakura knew what deidara wanted, but she wasn't ready, she kept trying to tell him it was too early for sex and that only made him angry, she was trapped, whenever they were alone he'd come onto her, when she refused he wouldn't speak to her_

_Ino partially let hidan have his way but like sakura refused to go any farther, he looked like he was patient with her but she knew he was getting anxious , she was getting frustrated_

_Megami, it was her first time being in love, she didn't notice anything, she listened to whatever sasori wanted, except he hadn't asked for what the others did, he mind was deep in cloud 9 she refused to believe it when sakura said she caught him cheating on her_

_Sakura's POV_

_She wouldn't listen, she screamed in my face when I said the word CHEATING, we were best friends! How could she, I mean I knew how she felt about sasori, only about a week ago they finally told each other they love each other_

_But she needed to stop living a fairytale_

_The facts were straight, after school when I was walking to my driver; I saw sasori on the backside on the building, with a girl against the wall he was making out with_

_Megami's POV_

_I loved him_

_I loved him with all my heart, he treated me right like no guy ever had, I didn't want to hear what sakura had to say, even kai told me to break up with him…but…but I just can't_

_And yet…_

_No, I had to find out for myself_

_Maybe it was a stupid idea sneaking into his apartment late at night, but he gave me a key so it was okay right?_

_He didn't have parents like me-which is another way I could relate to him_

_So I have this issue, when I get suspicious of something I have find evidence of it, it's just how I am_

_So before I knew it, I was going through his dresser like a little stalker_

_But then, like the idiot I am, I heard walking down the hall_

_I slid under the bed, making sure no part of body could be seen, I heard giggling and footsteps like heels come into the bedroom_

"_sasooori, stop it" she giggled_

_What the hell?_

"_hn, come on babe you know you want too" he said, I felt them sit on the bed, my body began to shiver "okay…maybe just this once, you sure your __**girlfriend**__ won't be mad?"_

"_what girlfriend?" he whispered as it officially went quiet_

_I froze in place….sakura was right_

_I soon heard lips smacking and moaning, I saw clothes get tossed on the floor and before I knew it they were goin' at it_

_How disgusting, I wish I had never came! I covered my ears so I wouldn't hear him pounding her against the wall and her loud unnecessary moaning as silent tears fell_

_About an hour later, they finally stopped, the clothes were picked up and from under I saw her, she looked completely like a slut, fully dressed (of some sort) while he only had his black jeans on_

_She tightened her over-sized handbag on her shoulder then kissed him while he held her lips, I felt a lump form in my throat when she whispered "I love you…" then finally walked out_

_How could I be so blind? So stupid…I felt pathetic, I knew boys were always bad news, all they cared about were your body, even mama used to say it was rare to find a guy like daddy…._

_I watched him walk into the bathroom then shut the door, this was my chance, I quietly slipped out as I heard water running from the sink_

_I picked up my bag from under then tip-toed to the door_

_Before I could even touch the knob my right hand was grabbed and I was roughly thrown onto the floor_

"_you think I didn't notice you or see you? How stupid do you think I am, who told you could come into my house?" he yelled picking me up by tightening the grip on my wrist_

_Tears ran down my down my face, I couldn't even look at him "don't try to turn this around on me! You know what you did! My friends were right I never should have trusted you! How could you! You said you loved me but it was all a lie, don't you know how much that hurts for someone like me! I hate you I hate you I hate-" he slapped me across the face with all his might_

_He…he'd never hit me before_

_My right cheek felt like it was on fire, he turned around and banged me against the glass windows, front first with the curtains already closed_

_He was up against my back, his touch still felt the same as it always did_

_He trailed his hand down my left side and kissed my neck, "megami…don't…make..me…mad…" he whispered each word with each kiss_

"_but you-" "she means nothing…I love you" "no you don't!...you never did!" I said that to him but in my heart I didn't want to believe it_

_When he said it, it felt like the truth, he ignored me running his fingers over to my skirt and slid his hand under it, to were the most vulnerable part of my body was located_

_He teased it, which he knew made me excited judging by the soft moans I was biting my lip to keep from getting out_

_Finally rubbing at it my body cringed, I let out a loud yet smooth moan, I shivered when he whispered "stop complaining…you know I make you feel good"_

_With one hand he tightened skin on my neck, and the other sent waves of pleasure through my body_

"_now…are you gonna be a good girl?...or-" he dug his nails into my neck making me cry out, "or a bad girl…"_

_I didn't answer, with the maximum emotions going through me I didn't know what to think_

_Let him have his way with me?_

_Or leave the only guy I've ever loved forever?_

_My body cringed in climax, he let go of me and I dropped to the floor, I hated that feeling, I didn't want it_

_Not after he betrayed me_

_I let him run his soiled hands all over my purity, I couldn't do this anymore_

_He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around to walk away as I cried on the floor_

_But I did manage to whisper the words "I…I wanna break up"_

_He stopped walking and turned his head slightly towards me with a glare stuck on his face "no you don't" he said smoothly then finally walked into the bathroom_

_That was it, I was stuck with him, he wouldn't let me get away…I had to do something_

_Hinata's POV_

_I don't like it, tobi's too close, he's a nice guy but I need my space, he wants too much from me and I'm not ready_

_I think I wanna break up with him I just hope he understands…_

_Tenten's POV_

_I'm so sick of pein_

_We don't do anything anymore, I'm tired I don't want any more to do with him, it's over between us, it was fun while it lasted but he should have done better_

_Ino's POV_

_Everything seems to be falling apart, the girls were doing so well with them! Is this my fault? I just wanted them all to have a great relationship, now I find all this out, come to think of it megami's been unusually quiet lately_

_Well things aren't any better with me and hidan, he works way to fast, we've had a good run but I I'm sure it's time to let go, he won't mind…right?_

_Although I was pretty sure I convinced myself I was in love with him…like all the other girls did…_

_Sakura's POV_

_Stupid deidara, I almost let myself go last night, one second later and I would have been done for_

_I'm so fucking sick of him!, I'm sick of all the boys and what they've turned us into, I'm done, screw him, he thinks he's the greatest thing ever—bastard_

_It won't be so hard letting him down right?_

_Megami's POV_

_I am weak_

_Every time I try to leave him he traps me, every time I do something wrong he slaps me, then fixes it with pleasuring me_

_This was but a few months after we started dating, and I never told the girls…I did love him, and I did say I let him do anything_

_He convinced me to start smoking…and damn coke is a strong drug, I was sick with myself, it only got worse now, he even told me it was cool to get a tattoo on the right side of my arm, it was a long dark purple triangle curved and pointing up towards the right, in the middle was a purple circle, then there was another long triangle curving and pointing down towards the left_

_I tried to stop but every time I do I get this unbearable shakes, my skin turns pale and I get so tired_

_the red in my short hair is dying out, and I always feel sick_

_it's not just me though, I know the girls are hurting after they just broke up with the rest of the guys, and they took it terribly, not in the sat way either-_

_I feel like the only person I can talk to is kai, he understands me so well…yet I'm starting to think that…he thinks more of me than…just friends_

"_megami! I swear if anything happens to you, I'll be there" he said confidently to me one day when I was down_

_All I would do was smile weakly, with all the beatings, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes and pressure to have sex_

_I had nothing left in me let alone pride_

_One day in school I woke up late so Mrs. Sento drove me to school, the girls weren't there not even tenten_

_I knew this wasn't normal, nothing had to be wrong because there ex-boyfriends weren't there either _

_I asked for a bathroom pass so I could scope the halls, no such luck_

_I tried calling out for them even though I knew it was stupid, before I knew it something struck me in the back of the head and I was knocked out_

_I woke up_

_The place was dark, I felt I was sitting in a chair but I couldn't move my arms, I felt rope strangling my sides, suddenly a light came on, and I instantly knew I didn't recognize this place _

_It was a room, with blood red soft carpeting, the walls were also a bloody red, when I turned I saw behind me was a bed with white sheets, across from me was shiny brown door and a Tv like thing sitting in front of me_

"_so your finally awake?"_

_The sound of that voice ran down my spine_

_Sasori_

_He came in front of me and the questions burst out_

"_what am I doing here! What do you want! Where are the other girls?" I demanded to know_

_Wrong choice_

_He slapped me_

_I wasn't allowed to talk to him like that-_

"_you never learn do you?" he chuckled cynically "none of you do…you've been holding out on us for too long, we've let you be happy but now when it's our turn your gonna treat us like this? You and your slutty friends"_

_I gasp, he smirks and picks up a remote from the bed, he turns it towards the TV like thing_

_When it comes on it feels like my heart fell into my stomach_

_It showed 4 parts in square's, the first square was showing at the top of a ceiling of about a 30 story building, on top of it was a few boys holding ino off the edge while hidan stood by the side laughing, ino was crying_

_The second was of sakura, sitting on a bed covering herself with a blanket obviously naked while a few other boys stood by her side, she was crying_

"_smile for the camera cherry blossom" deidara said from behind the camera, she cried harder_

"_oh..my…god" I said horrified _

_The 3__rd__ was of hinata, she was in a room with two sides of walls that were two close, I knew she was a little claustrophobic but this would just make her break_

_She was curled up in the small space screaming for help and crying, I could hear faint laugher form outside it, obviously tobi's_

_Then the 4__th__, was of tenten, my body shook at the sight_

_She was getting beat up, without mercy unknown boys were kicking her and hitting her while she was on the ground, bleeding and bruised =, while pein stood by the side pleased with himself_

_I began to cry "why are you doing this?...you said you loved me" I cried, "aaw baby-" he said kneeling down to me and taking my chin in two fingers "stop thinking your that special" he whispered_

_My heart finally crumbled, that was the end of me, if I could die right now…_

_Suddenly the door burst open, I turned my head, through tears I saw a blur, I cleared my eyes and saw kai there breathing heavily, his blue hair wet since it was obviously raining "m-megami he stuttered"_

"_kai!" I said_

_Sasori stepped off me and turned around and glared at him, "I'm really sick of you" he said_

_The next thing I saw was a gun_

_The next thing I heard was a gun-shot _

_The next thing I knew kai was on the ground_

_The next thing I felt…was pain_

_He lay there, his chest bleeding, blood coming from his mouth, but yet looked up at me, and smiled_

"_megami…" he whispered, I couldn't look at him but I knew I had too, "i…i-i…" _

"_yes?" I said desperately wanting to know what he had to say, "I…i l…lo..lov" he was to late…for himself_

_He was gone_

_I saw sasori smirk "finally…now if you cooperate your friends don't get hurt…but if you don't" he turned back to the screen_

_I couldn't speak, my eyes fell on kai, they couldn't seem to move_

_He'd always been there for me, stuck with me when I was low not caring how I looked or by emotions_

_Yet I never really…_

_He deserved more, the least I should have heard was what he had to say_

_I may never know what it is_

"_so that's how it's gonna me huh?" he asked_

_He clicked a button on the remote, I looked to the screen, the walls in hinata's square started to move closer about to crush her she screamed louder, for sakura the men came closer, I instantly realized what they were about to do, on tenten a gun was pointed to her head, and for ino they pushed her off the railing_

"_stop!" I yell, he pushes a button, the walls stop, so do the men who seem irritated and impatient, the gun if pulled of tenten and ino is grabbed before she falls to her death, even with everything having as stopped I don't respond, he scoffs_

"_your worthless you can't fight for your life I should just kill you now and not waste any more of anyone's time" he said the gun on my forehead, "just pull the damn trigger and get it over with! If it means not having anything happen to them!" I yelled, he turned the trigger_

_Bam_

_He shot the side of the wall, I let go of the breath I had held, I didn't say anything, he grew angry which was unlikely to be shown for him_

"_what the hell did I just say, you do it or you die!" he yelled roughly holding my arm with a gun pointed to my face, I gulped in fear, but..but I didn't care, better me than the girls_

"_fine…I'll do it…just stop everything…please" I begged not wanting anything further, what was my virginity to the girls lives?_

_He smirked "that's what I thought" he untied the rope and didn't hesitate to throw me on the bed, before I could blink, my shirt and skirt was gone, so was his shirt_

_Before anything could go any further there was a police sirens heard outside and lights flashing_

_Suddenly there was a loud bang of the door "police, open up!" a man yelled_

_Sasori glared down to me, I turned away I hadn't called the police…then who?_

_The door flew open, sasori came off me, while they cuffed him I saw in the screen's were empty_

_What happened to the girls?_

* * *

><p><em>I sat in the dark on a hospital gurney with a blanket over me, police lights were flashing, kai's body was being carried away in a gurney, his parents stood there crying<em>

_Sasori was being taken away by the police, as he passed me he smirked, then mouthed something that would scar me for the rest of my life_

_I'll be back love_

_A policemen came up to me, "don't worry, you won't see him or the other boys for a long time"_

"_what about my friends" I croaked_

"_it seems your friend…kai called us at just the right time…I'm sorry we couldn't save him…your friends we managed to save them although the've been hurt pretty badly, and your friend sakura…seems she was raped"_

_Whatever was left of my heart crashed_

_Suddenly a car pulled up, I turned to it, the girls ran out, sakura came out slowly_

_They were either covered in bruises or burns, we all wanted to do the same thing though_

_We wrapped ourselves around each other and cried the night away_

* * *

><p><em>After that incident nothing in our lives seemed to go right<em>

_Even with sasori gone I couldn't stop the drugs, when I tried to it never worked, smoking was another thing, I didn't even speak to sento and kagome anymore, I couldn't bring myself to visit kai's grave, funny how he died the same day my parents did_

_Looks like no one wanted me to be happy _

_Sakura went back to cutting herself, deeper than usual, we tried to stop her but she turned us away, there even came a time when she cursed at her step-mother refusing to except her into the family, it only made her and her father grow farther, espetially when she found out deidara got her pregnant, I don't even know what her father thought of it all, I knew she felt horrible when it turned out as a miscarriage _

_Hinata grew distant, as if she couldn't talk to us anymore, I knew she had nightmare of that night and now couldn't be in any sort of tight space or else she could have a break down_

_Tenten also grew distant, the memories of the man from years ago came back, kagome and sento would often leave for training and I knew how much it affected her watching her parents leave and now knowing whether they'd come back or not_

_They didn't even help to much after that night_

_After the night ino's mother threw her back on the books, and even ino kept making excuses so we couldn't hang out, making herself busy so she wouldn't have to think about what happened_

_Finally there came a day were we all had enough, we had to stop running from the problems in our past and face the future_

_So we came up with a plan_

_Final part: answers to our world_

_He was gone…but we didn't know when he was coming back_

_There were 5 things that were perfectly clear to us now_

…_ino was dyslexic and she now has an immense fear of heights_

_Hinata has a servre and fatal peanut allergy…also so claustrophobic it haunts her at night, her mother died when she was 9 years old…her cousin hates her and her father hasn't spoken to her since_

…_tenten was raped when she was 10, it took her a year to over go the trauma aside the fact her parents are never home and always at war, she cried herself to sleep every night, praying the man wouldn't come back_

_Sakura's parents divorced 3 years ago, ever since then she would cut herself and cry for her mother to come home, her father, like hinata's, hardly speaks to her…she tried to run away once but just didn't have the heart too…it made matters worse when he got remarried_

_And me…my parents died on my 5 birthday, I have no memory of the previous 5 years and I'm not even sure I have a home anymore ever since I've taken drugs, gotten my friends in danger, ruined people's lives, and drifted away from the people who tried to call me their family…I don't think I'm ready to call senso and kagome my parents yet…in due time_

_Even so we all knew what we had to do_

_We all agreed to take a year off of school to correct the part of our lives we couldn't do together, we promised to keep in touch though_

_Ino went off to have tutoring lessons and went to special classes for dyslexic kids, she also took up violin as we promised each other we'd learn an instrument too, so we'd know we all did what we had to do, from the letters she seems to be doing well for her self_

_Hinata began to take special medications that enable her to be able to eat them, she also took classes for people with great fears and social issues, she says it's fun and she misses us deeply. Guess the social issues are clearing up_

_Tenten went off and went to trauma classes which helped her really well, but she also got a special tutor for self defense lessons so she would never let anyone take advantage of her again, that worked out well_

_Sakura also went to a class for people with depressions and began taking special medications too stop her from hurting herself, she hasn't seen her mom since the 'divorce' but she doesn't let it get her down, she even got a letter from her once…just saying 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'_

_That was all she needed_

_And what happened to me? Well…I went to a rehabilitation center, it was hard though and I would often have frequent night twitches, screams and shutters, throwing up and in need of the drugs once again…and being kept in a room all by myself in a hospital gown didn't help but after a year I finally started to feel…normal_

_The day we saw each other again was the day our lives changed, sakura had cut her hair short to her shoulders and decided to keep it that way_

_Hinata grew her hair out though which she used to cut and ino let hers grow back she now kept it in a high ponytail and left some high in the front, I also decided to let my hair grow as it once used to a little too much though_

_Tenten had learned to play the drums and guitar. She was now tough and ready for action, funny…she was so different from the girl who'd shield herself in her closet and cry _

_Sakura didn't look sad anymore, the cuts and burns were all gone and she looked like a new woman she said she had learned to play the violin and cello, _

_ino told us her reading and writing had improved, not perfect as the disability was still there, but improved, she also had a new fascination for shopping for her and us and creating her own fashions, which was what the teacher discovered was her specialty, _

_while taking the medications hinata volunteered at the animal shelter there she met a boy named kiba she had become really found of him, it made her happy, in the year she also practiced the piano, being the instrument of her choice, _

_I picked the electric guitar and regular guitar, for some reason the loud noise got my mind off drugs. I felt like a new world of possibilities had opened up for me and that I realized it was finally time to let go of the past, we all had too because we saw a great future ahead of us_

_We were sisters_

_Bound for life_

_Our past held together…inseparable_

_Because of that ino decided we should do something to bind us together_

_So we got tattoos (my idea)_

_At first hinata wasn't comfortable with it so we let her think about it, it was her choice, in the end she decided to do it_

_We got our name's in colors of choice_

_INO was in a bright yellow inside a ring it was on her upper left hip, not visible unless she was wearing a swimsuit or naked , her color and symbol signaling peace: no more fighting, no more harm…we stand together_

_HINATA was in a dark purple on her lower back with a dove flying above it, her color and symbol symbolizing freedom: we are our own, we shall never let anyone hurt us again_

_SAKURA was bright pink inside a darker pink heart in the middle of her stomach between her breasts and her hips on the right, her color and symbol symbolizing love: so we always love each other no matter what stupid thing we do or no matter how much we hurt each other_

_TEN-TEN was in green, with two hands crossing each other behind it this is on her lower right shoulder circling around it, her color and symbol symbolizing trust: we will never doubt each other, sisters stick together through thick and thin_

_MEGAMI was in white with a circle of red roses surrounding it, mine on my upper left breast almost mid way, not visible unless I show my chest, my color and symbol symbolizing life: we don't have much of it, so we have to make the most and not waste away what we have_

_Peace, Freedom, Love, Trust, Life_

_This was who we are, we were bound together forever_

_Are past may scar us but at least we have each other_

_No longer will we have to deal with family, teachers, students, and reality alone_

_We are sisters_

_Always and forever_

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

_When we turned 16 we all got our licenses, tenten and I got motorcycles which we got redone every year, sakura got a Porsche which hinata rode in, she didn't trust herself when it came to riding alone, ino got her very own Lamborghini _

_During high school kiba and hinata started going out but they eventually broke at the beginning of senior year, even ino met a guy named sai who she had a lot in common with but they ended up the same, the rest of us had sworn off boys…for the time being_

_We even found out meki's mother was the principal…whoopee_

_The same process of taking down meki came back in high school though, no matter what the principal did she couldn't break us_

_Not only that it was also because we became the school dance team, that sort of started in the 8__th__ grade but we weren't that much ready for it…even though we still won every time now _

_Then came the day in chemistry class_

_Meki walked up to me while I worked on my paper, for some reasons he started talking trash so I just shot it back to her face_

_She glared at me "you know- I never did know what sasori saw in something like YOU, no wonder…" I hated anyone who ever said his name to my face again_

"_whad you say? You wanna try repeating that?" she smirked "I said-""YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yell, I tackled her and punched her in the face_

_Everything around me just seemed to go out of balance, the next thing I knew the science room was blown up and me and the girls were standing in the principals office_

_Expelled_

_Crap_

_Our parents weren't too thrilled about it though, so before anything else happened_

_We were heading to konoha high_

* * *

><p><strong>T+B+C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, I did A LOT of editing on this one, which is why this one took a little longer than the others, plus HELLO! who chapters in a day, I wanted to post them both at the same time so no one would get side tracked<strong>

**So there you are, all of you who've been asking the questions of what really happened to the girls, this is it, the next chapters going good and won't take anymore than a couple days to post promise ;)**

**Thanks for tuning in! see you soon!**


	19. ep18: Redemption

**Welcome to chapter 18! Only 2 more chapters until my 20****th**** chapter anniversary special…thing XD, can't wait, until then…chapter 18 **

* * *

><p>They all sat there, silence consumed the room, the boys clearly didn't know what to say after everything they had just heard<p>

The girls looked anxious, waiting for their response, but did feel better after finally telling someone close their burden

"no…" they all turned to neji in confusion, "fuck this, I don't wanna deal with something like this" "he's right, you should have told us this before" gaara added

"what? Before we were dating?" sakura scoffed, the boys all shook their heads "sorry but…we can't do this" shikamaru said as they all got up

Megami chuckled "I knew they wouldn't understand…" she whispered

"so your just gonna leave us!" ino practically yelled as they made their way out the door

They didn't stop, she groaned "fine!" then slammed the door, naruto stopped though and turned around

The door was opened again and megami stood by it "you know I expected this from them, but you? You're supposed to be my brother, you don't have any idea how life was for me when mom and dad died, because you always had uncle jiraiya I had no one…..so I guess I know where I stand" she finished turning back and closing the door

Naruto stared off to it, "uzumaki come on!" neji ushered, "n-no…" he whispered

They all turned to him "what did you say?" neji growled, he turned around and glared at them "megami's my sister, I have to be there for her…plus…you guys have no idea how I feel about hinata…so I'm going back" he said

"idiot! This isn't any of our business" "so what if they get killed? It almost happened last time, we all knew they were bad news the minute we met them, and you know what? That's what made us fall for them…some of us harder than we think…" he whispered the last part

The boys were quiet, naruto hadn't stood up to them like that in a long time…

Finally he turned around and started walking back "if you're coming then come…or just run away from it like a bunch of punk-ass little girls"

* * *

><p>The girls sulked in the living room, "soo…did we just break up?" ino asked<p>

Thye all shrugged "I guess, they obviously don't give two shits about us" tenten said

"maybe if we kill ourselves now we can-" "megami!" "what!...just sayin'"

They glared at her, "looks like we're just gonna have to handle them on our own" sakura sighed

"no you don't"

They turned around; naruto was standing in the light smiling heavenly

The girls weren't impressed "what are you doing here?" ino said "yeah last time I checked you bailed on us" tenten said

"I didn't…._we_ didn't mean to hurt you like that, were just afraid of what's gonna happen…but I'd be worse if we lost you" he said walking up to hinata

"wait what do you mean we?" tenten asked

He pointed behind him without looking away from hinata, the rest of the boys were standing behind

The girl glared at them then turned away, "we didn't ask you to come back" sakura snapped

"there sorry girls, they just have to much pride to admit it" naruto chuckled

"we don't want your pity…" megami whispered

"good cuz your not getting any" gaara said

"don't get cocky! What do you want?" tenten yelled getting frustrated with them

"we'll help you, because we have to" shikamaru said

The girls raised a brow at them, "they _mean_ they care about you guys and they don't want you to get hurt because there secretly-""OKAY, they get it" neji growled

Naruto just smiled

The girls looked at each other debating whether to do this or not, "you sure you guys wanna do this?" hinata asked

The boys smirked in such a way it made the girls cringe

"totally…IF…you show us those tattoos" neji said

Blushes crept over their faces "NO WAY!" megami yelled, "fiiiine then I guess we'll leave" shikamaru said as they began to turn around

"wait dammit!" thye called, they turned back around, the girls sighed "FINE, but just so you know you're the worst boyfriends ever" sakura said

"we've been told" gaara said

The girls stood up, ino pulled down her skirt a little along with her underwear revealing the yellow tattoo

Hinata turned around and pulled her shirt up halfway revealing the purple tattoo

Sakura pulled her shirt up a little halfway to the stomach revealing the pink tattoo

Tenten pulled down her shirt along with her bra from her right shoulder down almost halfway to her elbow revealing the green tattoo

Finally megami pulled her shirt down from the left breast almost halfway, revealing the white tattoo

They fixed their clothes back when they were sure the boys had a good look

"oh that's hot" neji said, tenten slapped him upside the head "whatever, we got homework, we'll see you tomorrow" sakura said twisting around and walking towards the steps

* * *

><p>"so…are we agreed that's what's going to happen, it's just your job not to screw anything up, got it?" Karin said as the 10 of then stood in the school early in the morning, it was one of those mid-spring days were even though it was about 7 am it was still dark out<p>

"look bitch remember who you're talking to okay?" deidara snapped, she flinched but then casually flipped her hair back "whatever"

"and seriously, we've reviewed this thing a million fucking times, you think were retarded? we got this okay?" hidan said annoyed

"fine alright, we'll leave it to you then" matsuri said "yeah just let us know when you're ready" rin said

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, it's already spring and it's still cold out" ino said tightening her scarf, "it's supposed to be like this all week, so get used to it" sakura said as they walked to the building earlier than usual<p>

"no way!" ino said her teeth chattering, "forget this, I'm gonna go get some hot cocoa from the vending machine, later" she said waving off to the girls as she ran into the building

The rest of the girls now sat in homeroom; it was still dark out the only light coming from the street lights

They waited for students to come in but the school was mostly empty, sakura looked at her wrist watch "there should be students coming in by now, where is everyone?"

The other girls shrugged; suddenly they heard commotion coming from outside, it sounded like everyone yelling: fight! Fight!

They quickly got up and looked out the window, there was a crowd of people in front of the school

Even with the surrounding people they could make out who was fighting, it was their boyfriends, with a whole group of boys standing in front of them blocking their pathway inside, yet the boys still seemed calm and casual

Megami rolled her eyes "now what have they gotten themselves into?" "who knows, we better go stop this" hinata said, the girls sighed as they got up

* * *

><p>Ino hummed the words to the girls knew song as the vending machine poured hot cocoa into her paper cup<p>

"hey yamanaka"

Ino lifted her head up and looked to her left to see were the voice had come from, standing next to her leaning on the side of the wall was rin, who seemed rather pleased with herself

"what do you want?" ino snapped, "oh nothing…what I always want…break up with shikamaru"

Ino scoffed "keep dreaming, is that all you came to say?" she said coldly, "do it or else" ino smiled smugly "or else what?"

Hidan stepped out of the dark and stood next to rin, "what's up ino?" she dropped her hot chocolate, it spilled all across the ground

A scream was heard throughout that part of the building but no one was there to hear it

* * *

><p>"look, we have to get to class, so could you little girls move OUT of our way" neji said, obviously enjoying intimidating the group, which was made up of the karate team, kendo team, wrestling team and some new boys<p>

Yet the boys didn't seem intimidated what so ever

"what is it you want anyways?" sasuke said coolly, even though he didn't give a damn as much as the other guys

"we got orders to kick all your asses, and with all of us there's no way you can win" one of the boys from the wrestling team said

Shikamaru sighed "it's too damn early for this, let's just get this over with"

And so it began

Sakura and hinata ran outside, while tenten and megami trailed behind, before they could say anything they saw a pile of guys on the ground most unconscious and the boys hadn't even broke a sweat

"aaaaw, did we miss it!" megami called, tenten and sakura glared at her, she shrugged in return

Everyone backed up when the girls came over, "what the hell happened here?" sakura asked looking around while other kids walked into the building, they all shrugged "apparently someone set it up for those guys to fight us, they never learn" gaara said shaking his head

Ignoring the question shikamaru looked around "where's ino?" "well she went to go get some hot chocolate—come to think of it she's been gone for a while now, maybe she's in the classroom" sakura said

* * *

><p>When they all walked in, there was no sign of ino, everyone else was there even…them<p>

The girls ignored that for the moment, and continued to look around, tenten shrugged "maybe she went to the bathroom or something, guys class hasn't even started yet she'll show up" she said calmly walking to her seat

The girls nervously walked to their seats, even tenten (even though she wouldn't admit it) felt a little suspicious

Later on kakashi came in, but still no sign of ino, she may skip class now and them but being late wasn't her, she even forced the girls to get up when she knew they were going to be late

Something was wrong, they could feel it

When first period was over the girls jumped up "ino's missing!" sakura said, "stop overreacting, she probably just skipped" sasuke said

Hinata shook her head "even with ino she comes to class _then_ leaves, yes it's weird but it's just how she is, were going to go look for her" hinata declared

Before the boys could say anything they were out of the room

* * *

><p>The girls met up at lunch, all of them worried out of their minds, except megami who seemed perfectly calm<p>

"nothing?" sakura asked, the girls nodded, she ruffled her hair in her hands "what are we gonna do?...do you think they?..." "no way!...not again" tenten said

The girls were about to keep ranting until a short freshman girl came up to them, she seemed a little nervous talking to them but managed to say what she had too "hi, um your friend ino said to give this to you" she said taking out a white folded paper

Tenten quickly took it out of her hands, "thanks" she said quickly, the girl nodded then scurried off to class

The rest of the girls surrounded her as she opened the white note:

_Hey gals! I went home cuz I wasn't feeling too well, don't worry bout me!_

_Hugs and air kisses_

_-ino_

"well…it's her handwriting" sakura said quietly, "see, I knew there was nothing to worry about" megami said tiredly

"well what if there was, what if something had happened to ino?" sakura accidently snapped, megami stayed blank

Sakura settled "would you care?..."

Megami looked down "you know…I have a hard time expressing my feelings" she whispered walking towards their table, the girls gave each other looks

Each wondering what was going to happen next

* * *

><p>The rest of the day the girls had to let each teacher know ino went home, for some reasons she hadn't told anyone except them, now that rived up their suspicion<p>

Another thing, Karin and the others were getting rather open with the band, with ino absent for the first time, the shikamaru fangirls were all over him, especially rin

The girls were forced to step in for ino's sake

* * *

><p>Hinata and sakura and the band stayed after school for the song tutoring, but with basketball tryouts tenten and megami had to sit the lesson out<p>

"alright girls free practice, show me what you got, and don't slack if you wanna make this team show me your best!" anko yelled to the girls dressed in gym closes playing with basketballs, she blew her whistle to indicate practicing shooting

After that they played on a teams as if in a real game, megami and tenten were knocking everyone off the court instantly making them anko favorites

Megami was dribbling the ball and aiming to shoot it while a junior girl tried to block her

With confidence deep in her system, she let her eyes trail to the bleachers

Sitting there was sasori, watching her practice with his backpack next to him, looking pleased with himself

Before she knew it the junior girl had stolen the ball, her head shot back to the game

Before the girl could shoot tenten blocked it and that was the end of practice for the teams

"uzumaki! What happened pay attention!" "Sorry coach, won't happen again"

"it better not, now I'm gonna let that one slide since practice has been good" anko said walking off

Tenten ran up to her "megami what happened there? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Her eyes trailed back to the bleachers, they were empty

She sighed "it's nothing…nothing" she whispered

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the mirror in the girl's locker room, the mirror she had broken long ago was cleared up, she remembered hurting herself in the rehab center, it always made the thought of him go away…<p>

But she was done with that

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw herself and the rest of the girls when they were young, the time's when they felt happy and free…sasori and the rest of them were just ruining that

She sighed again and picked up her bag, she walked out of the bathroom only to be slammed into the wall

She cringed from the pain, she tightened her eyes, she didn't want to see what hell was standing in front of her

"open your damn eyes"

Like a slave she did, it was the one and only

Sasori

She ruffled her hair "what do you want?" she snapped, she expected him to slap her but he didn't, he just stood there…smirking at her…she saw something in his eyes…something dark

Lust

She suddenly lost all confidence

"you still know what I want and have always wanted….you" her heart sank

She fought back tears "stop playing with my emotions it's fucking annoying! I don't have time for you, if your gonna hit me then hit me, either that or I'm out of here!" she said turning away

"megami…" "go to hell!" she yelled stepping off

He grabbed her hand and twisted her around pulling her into a kiss

Yet it didn't feel like the forced kiss…it felt like the one's he used to give her, before everything, before the pain—a real one

When he said he loved her

She tried to pull him off; she didn't notice her arms giving out of if they were letting him take her

For a moment he let go only to whisper "stop fighting it…you still love me…don't you?"

She shook her head but he already kissed her again, her body raging as he pressed her up against the wall, the way he acted, the way that made her feel so good, and part of the reason she fell for him

His body grinded against her, she felt release, in the heat of the moment she did something stupid

She kissed back, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "s-sasori…I…" she moaned

"go ahead…say it…" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath made her shiver

"i…I still love you…" she felt him smirk in the kiss "I knew it"

This is what he did too her, no matter what her mind was screaming to her, her heart was overpowering it, after all he was her first love

She let him take her, before she knew it her shirt was unbuttoned, and her skirt was coming off

Her mind was completely blocked…until something…or someone popped up

She gasped, she pushed sasori off, she instantly pulled up her skirt and wiped her mouth "what are you doing!" she yelled buttoning her shirt back

"what am I doing? Don't act so innocent, you knew what was happening and you didn't fight back, that's what I've been waiting to see" he said cockily

She backed up into the wall as he walked up to her, "like I said…stop fighting it, and this can all be over" he whispered

She didn't have time to answer

Sasori was tackled to the ground my a blur, it took her seconds to realize who it was

Sasuke

Sasori wiped his cheek, sasuke stood up and instead glared to megami, a look he'd never given her it held hate and…pain?

Her breathing increased 10 fold

"hm, nice timing uchiha" sasori said, not bothering to throw back a punch or anything

He just smiled at megami, slipped his hands in his pockets, turned around and walked away

It was silent

Sasuke adjusted himself then put his hands back in his pockets and turned around

What he said next shattered her

"it sure took you a long time to fight back"

She clenched her heart as he walked away

* * *

><p>Sakura tried ino's phone over and over again while driving home with hinata, but it kept getting sent to her voicemail, she groaned "I thought she was at home!" she snapped<p>

"sakura please wacth the road, I'm sure ino's fine, maybe's she's sleeping or she went out"

She sighed, "Maybe your right hinata, it's just—today's been so weird you know? Usually I can feel like if ino's alright, with that sister connection and everything but…inside she feels gone…I just wanna hurry home and check on her"

"I know how you feel, but you know ino, she can handle herself" hinata said reassuringly, "I hope your right"

Suddenly sakura's phone started buzzing, it was a call from tenten "hell-""sakura, hinata, hurry home quickly!" she yelled

When sakura and hinata arrived there were fireman and a fire truck standing in front of their house, they were coming in and out

Sakura and hinata ran out to find tenten and megami standing in front of the house, "what happened?" hinata yelled

"there was a fire, a kitchen fire...a big one" tenten said

"you guys are okay right? Wait were's ino?" sakura desperately, "sakura…there was no sign of her…" tenten said

"you…you mean?-" "no I mean it's like she was never there, her stuff isn't here, her cars gone and everything here is just like it was when we got home…we can't find her" tenten said sadly

Hinata gasped, sakura froze

She really was missing…

The boys limo quickly pulled up, they all ran out

"we got your call what happened? Are you okay? Who started this?" naruto yelled fearfully

Tenten sighed "calm down, there was a fire, were all fine, and…we have no idea who…or what started this, but we do know one thing…we can't find ino anywhere, and we know she didn't come home"

"what! So where is she?" shikamaru demanded, "If we knew would we be like this!" sakura shot back

Megami looked up to sasuke, he wouldn't even make eye contact with her, he just had on his usual blank expression he usually didn't give towards her

One of the fireman came out of the house "ladies, we found what started the fire" the girls turned towards him

He held a lighter, a small one "just that?" hinata asked, he nodded "it seems someone poured oil on the ground, a small amount then threw the lighter in"

The girls looked at each other "you don't think…" sakura started; the rest of the girls shook their heads "no way" tenten said

* * *

><p>And still…<p>

* * *

><p>The girls could hardly sleep that night, the kitchen was blocked off, the boys offered if they wanted to stay with them but they refused, in hopes ino would come back<p>

Yet they still feared that the mysterious person would come back to finish the house off

Megami lay in her bed, feeling weak and terrible about what she had done to sasuke, along with her and the rest of the girls who worried where their sister was

Finally sakura was exhausted, she got out of bed and crept downstairs, she was the only one of the girls who hadn't eventually fallen asleep

She walked into the towards the blackened kitchen, she sighed since she wasn't able to walk into it, she walked to the living room "maybe I'll just watch a little TV, that should get my mind off things"

She turned on the TV and sat on the small couch in front of it, adventure time was on so she decided to watch that, she kind of enjoyed herself as she watched it

But then the TV shut off in an instant, when it went black she saw from the reflection someone standing behind her, she gasp and jumped up

She fell to the floor and twisted around shielding her face, the person pulled down their hoodie, they revealed themselves to be deidara

Behind him was another person, they took their hoodie off, it was matsuri, she yawned "let's get this over with I need my beauty sleep"

Deidara glared at her but then turned back to sakura and smiled, "I knew it was a good idea to take yamanaka first…" he said, before sakura could scream he covered her mouth

Pulled her up and tightened a grip around her waist "now…if you want to see ino alive you'll keep your mouth shut and come with me"

Her eyes widened at the mention of ino, she slowly nodded, what else could she do anyways?

He smirked as the 3 of them slipped out the door

* * *

><p>"tenten! Megami!" hinata yelled, both of them shot out of the doors of their rooms still in their pajamas, they ran to were the screaming was<p>

It was coming from sakura's room, hinata was standing there, but sakura wasn't

Her bed was messy obviously slept in, but there was no sign of her, "I came to wake her up but I didn't see her, I called for her every were but I got no answer!" she cried

Megami hugged her "hinata don't cry…I'm sure she's-""don't you dare say I'm sure she's fine, like what you said about ino! Something is obviously going on, neither one of them would just get up and walk away like this!"

"well what am I supposed to say? What are we supposed to do?" she shot back angrily

They glared at each other, "girls stop! Fighting won't help, I think the best thing to do is to stick together, we never know what'll happen if we separate again…" hinata said

The girls calmed down, then nodded

It was time for school

* * *

><p>"what do you mean sakura's <em>gone<em>!" gaara yelled in homeroom, "don't yell at us like it's our fault!, we don't know what happened, we just got up the this morning and we couldn't find her any were!" tenten yelled

Gaara ran his hands through his hair pacing back and forth "I can't believe this is happening, first ino now sakura? What's happening?" naruto said sliding down in his seat

"alright you guys don't leave each other anymore okay? Who knows what could happen" neji said, "We already talked about that, but there's still a matter of separate classes" hinata said

"that should be fine, there's other people around , just as long as you're not alone" shikamaru said, the girls nodded

As they talked the ex-omega girls walked in and saw them freaking out, ami chuckled devilishly "they don't suspect a thing, oh I can't wait to get rid of them"

Even the girls were beginning to fear her; she _really_ had a thing for neji, and obviously didn't take it too kindly when he dumped her, judging from the cuts on her arms and the dead look on her face

Karin smiled "calm down ami, were only in faze 3" "what's faze 3 again?" suki asked

She smirked "you'll like it suki….hinata"

* * *

><p>"sasuke…can we talk?" megami asked as they were about to take their seats, "there's nothing to talk about" he said sternly<p>

"but there's some things I have to explain to you-" the glare he sent her obviously indicated he _didn't_ want to speak to her, she backed away and took her seat

"what's up with you and nii-chan?" naruto asked confused his arm firmly around hinata as if she was going to run off

"nothing" he said coolly, from the look on his face naruto knew he didn't want to continue the conversation further so he backed off too

* * *

><p>"alright class remember, were creating a chemical bond, when the beaker turns blue it's connected and that's an A, if it turns any other color especially green tell me immediately"<p>

Hinata began her test; she had to do it on her own since her partner was out sick

She made sure she got everything right then carefully added the final part

When the tiniest drop fell in the test tube exploded, green smoke went every were

Coughing was heard every were, the teacher was yelling something, hinata couldn't see, she was so confused

How could she get the test wrong?

But then she was pulled down to the floor, she giggled, remembering Valentine's Day naruto had done this

"naruto what are you-" instead of a blond smiling face she saw one with short black hair

"tobi?" she tried to get up but bumped her head, "oh you probably shouldn't do that hinata, now come with me were going on a trip, plus you get to see sakura and ino! Isn't that exciting!"

"what! You took them!" she demanded to know, she heard a groan 'oh come on, we don't have time for this"

It was suki's voice, before hinata could realize anything she was knocked out and dragged out just as the smoke cleared up

* * *

><p>"are you fucking kidding me? Now we can't find hinata!" megami yelled at lunchtime<p>

"we were gonna meet up after 3rd period but…she never came" tenten said, they were both getting sick of all of this

"we can't tell naruto" tenten said

"tell me what?"

They both turned around, naruto was standing there with the rest of the guys, he looked around still smiling "where's hinata-chan?"

Tenten looked away and megami nervously rubbed her arm, his smile dropped "w-where's hinata…" his voice sounded more demanding and scratchy

"we…don't know"

Before anyone could say anything else he turned around and was running out "naruto wait!" megami called

No one answered back

* * *

><p>Both girls sat together in gym on the bleachers, they told gai and anko they didn't feel good, it was the truth, it hurt not knowing were their friends were<p>

Whether they alive or…it hurt to think about it

As they watched everyone play sasuke came up to them, "hey tenten, neji says he wants to talk to you outside, he says it's important" he said coolly completely acting as if megami wasn't there

Tenten was glad she had something to take her mind off the recent incidents; she nodded to him, got up and ran out

* * *

><p>Neji waited for tenten on the other side of the gym outside; when he heard footsteps he turned around<p>

"ten-" it wasn't her, it was ami, his smile dropped "oh" was all he said

Her face was blank "expecting someone else" she said a little quietly, "what do you want ami? Whatever it is make it quick" he said sternly

Tenten decided to quickly stop by the bulletin board to see if she and megami had made the team

She stared at it and ran down the list; both of them had made the team, this made her smile

"you excited about something?"

She twisted her head to the side but saw nothing "hello?" she called turning all around, but was still met with no one, she shrugged maybe someone was talking to some else from the gym

When she turned back to the board something grabbed her from behind, the person shielded her mouth with a special white cloth as she tried to scream and get out of their grip but to no avail, she slowly…slowly came to passing out in their arms,

Blackout

* * *

><p>"ami back off before you get me in trouble!" "and why would I do that" "well I've never hit a girl before…" he mumbled<p>

She about to say something until she saw pein at the corner of her eye, he nodded to her, she smiled "it was just nice seeing you again neji-kun, let's keep in touch" she said turning around and walking away

"yeah right" he grumbled, he looked around "were the hell is tenten?"

His eyes slightly widened "no…she couldn't have"

* * *

><p>"sasuke stop ignoring me! I want to talk about this!" megami demanded, sasuke continued to walk out of the gym doors she followed even though class was still in session<p>

He didn't say anything, "if you'd just stop and listen to me, you don't understand-" "understand what! That you betrayed me? He was RIGHT there megami you could have stopped him at any second, I was right there too and I watched you, you sucked into him as if you wanted him back!" he turned around and shouted at her

"that's not true…" "yeah right, I heard what you said, you obviously don't carry any feelings for me" "sasuke please-"

He glared at her, her eyes filled with water "s-stop looking at me like that, I didn't know what I was doing-" he scoffed at that, "-you don't have any idea what it was like!" "yeah I'm sure it was purehell kissing him" he said coolly

She slightly grew angry "if you'd shut up and stop making this sound worse than it seems" he shot a piercing look at her

"are you really turning this around on me?, I didn't cheat, you did, stop trying to play innocent you know what happened!" she covered her ears "oh why won't you hear me out! I hate you, I hate you-!" she yelled

He froze

The way she said it was what set him off, then he did something completely wrong

He slapped her

They were both frozen in time, her eyes were wide, his hand was still up in the air, he looked at it astounded, she trailed her hand to her reddened cheek

"you…you're-" "megami…I-" "your just like him!" she screamed, she ran past him still holding her cheek "I never wanna speak to you again, were through!" she yelled as she ran out the school doors

Tears ran down her face as she ran to her bike, her cheek was still red as she quickly put on her suit and helmet, got on her bike and road off to nowhere

* * *

><p>"guys!" neji yelled running into the gym which was empty except for the band (excluding sasuke) who had already changed<p>

They turned around "wussup?" naruto asked, "tenten's gone!" he said, "her too!, oh my god what the hell is going on!" shikamaru said frustrated

At that moment sasuke came back into the gym, his look was emotionless, like it was before they met the girls

"sasuke! Tenten's gone too-"  
>the boys looked around, "where's megami? Did they get her too?" gaara asked, he shook his head<p>

"so is she in the locker room?" shikamaru asked, he shook his head "OKAY did she go home?" neji asked, he shrugged

Naruto glared at him "teme…where is my sister?"

* * *

><p>Megami road off street through street, she was wobbly at tears covered her face,, even though her cheek was healing she still felt the pain, the hit felt exactly like how sasori used to, with hate, cruelty and no love<p>

She just wanted to get away, anywhere as long as her heart wouldn't pain her anymore

"WHAT! You hit her?" naruto yelled to sasuke who was sitting down, he didn't say anything which only made him angrier

"calm down uzumaki, it's not that big of a deal" neji said, "not that big of a deal? Weren't you listening to the story, don't you have ANY idea what something like that would do to her? How could you, matter of fact how could any of you!" he yelled turning to the rest of the guys

"You're sitting her all nonchalant while the girls are out there, who knows what's happening to them, they could be hurt, tortured or you know worse, don't you care at all! We promised to help them yet we haven't done anything!"

The boys were silent

He groaned and turned around and began to run off

"where are you going?" gaara called, he twisted around as the light from outside shined into the gym brightening him

"I'm going to get my sister back!...and my girlfriend, if I have to do it alone I'll get the rest of the girls back too!"

Shikamaru sighed "why do you care so much anyways"

Naruto gave him a look he hadn't shared in years, "why?..."

"because I'm in love with her!"

"…there I said it, and I don't give a damn what you think"

With that he ran out into the distance, not knowing where to go but with just hope in his heart

Hope that they were all okay

Leaving the boys completely and utterly…speechless

* * *

><p>It was dark, the sky was sprinkling onto her helmet, the only light around was from the street lights, the streets were even empty<p>

Finally she ran out of gas, she parked into a nearby park but didn't get off, she lay her head on her bike and thought over what had happened earlier

Her eyes watered

'_will I never know happiness?'_

But then she smelled something, a nasty familiar smell coming from inside her helmet, she recognized the smell

Rosemary

Her allergy she'd found in the 10th grade, she got off the bike and dropped to the floor, she threw off the helmet and coughed, her throat was already closing up

Her allergy wasn't nearly as bad as hinata's but it still had bad side-effects, her eyes became blurry, her throat closed up and she couldn't breathe

She tried to reach for her side bag connected to her bike were her shot was, but a foot stepped on her hand

She couldn't make out the face as she finally passed out

* * *

><p>When she finally came too her eyes were blurry for a second, when they started to clear up she felt fine<p>

She looked around, her heart stopped when she recognized the room

The red carpet and walls, then from the corner of her eye the white bed this time with roses on it, she realized she was tied behind a chair with tightened rope…and the same TV in front of her

She looked down, her suit was gone, she was in a bright red sparkly mini dress with spikes at the end

It was low cut at the top, and had a slit down the left side

Who had changed her?

Boy was that a stupid question

"you like it?"

A chill ran down her spine, he came in front of her…just like that day

Sasori, he wants standing there shirtless, with nothing but black jeans on, smirking confidently

"I thought you should look nice for tonight" he whispered taking a lock of her hair, without even thinking she knew what was coming

"no…" she whispered, he rolled his eyes "god your stupid, don't you remember what happened last time!" he said irritated with her

He took out the same remote from last time, once again it turned on to reveal 4 squares

Square 1: ino, dangling off a high tower my a thin rope about to break, she was crying and screaming desperately, her face was tired and dirty and she looked like she'd been beaten, above looking down to her was hidan he was cruelly toying with her by twirling her back and forth and pretending to drop her

Square 2: sakura, her body was covered in cuts and burns, she was completely naked, like before she was sitting on the bed trying to get away from the camera, 4 other boys stood on each side of her, laughing, she cried into the blanket, wanting to die right there

Square 3: hinata was screaming, the walls were closer than before, she banged on each side screaming to be let out, both her cheeks were red and she was wobbly, her lip was bleeding, she looked ready to kill herself if we wasn't let out soon

Square 4: tenten, she sported a black eye, she was on the floor, two boys were kicking her in the stomach, another was whipping her, the 4th was kicking her in the face, she looked like she was in an ally, she screamed in pain, while on the side lines pein laughed like he was at a comedy night show

Megami cried "why sasori! Why can't you just leave us alone!" she begged as she watched her friends get tortured to death

"why…I thought you'd have realized by now…megami" he stepped closer and bent down to her, trailing his hands down her left side, she turned her head away

"all I want is your body…you did this to me…the way act…the way you moaned my name those nights together—it all made me want more, if I did ever love you…it was based on lust" he whispered secretly zipping down her dress a little

"I hope you burn in hell" she growled, he smirked "as long as I get what I want first…but your friends…no 2nd chances…unless you do one thing…say my name" he whispered

She looked at him confused, was that it?

"s-sasori" she said, he smirked at her "not like that…" his hand trailed down to the most sensitive part of her body, teasing and playing with it

"s-sasori" she moaned quietly trying to contain it "what was that?" faster "s-sasori!" she moaned louder

"come on…scream it" he whispered kissing her neck, "I..won't" she said unconfidently

He licked her neck, she shivered "oh god sasori…please stop…" she begged

"you know I make you feel good"

Her body cringed in climax "SASORI!" she screamed, her head fell as he came off her

"that's better"

Tears fell once again "alright…now let them go…"

"not a chance" she shot her head up "but you said-!" "stop believing everything I say…remember were that got you"

She watched as the walls closed in on hinata, she cried at was getting to close her arm was getting crushed, deidara was stripped with the other boys gone and now on top of sakura ready as she screamed

Tenten was being dragged away, blood following her, and ino…her line was cut, it was too late to catch the line or anything she was falling to her death

"NOOO!" megami screamed as loudly as her voice could possibly go

* * *

><p>Ino screamed as loud as HER voice could possibly go, she knew she was going to die, she couldn't accept it though<p>

She just closed her eyes and screamed until she hit the ground…or what she thought was the ground

* * *

><p>Hinata right arm was broken as the walls came closer, she cried painful tears, even as death came to her she heard punching sounds and noises outside the inescapable room<p>

Before she knew it the walls had stopped, the doors were being opened, she saw light, and…

* * *

><p>Sakura knew it was coming, she waited for the impact and thought about the life coming after this…would it be a miscarriage again?<p>

Before he could enter her the door burst open, deidara was tackled to the ground, she heard punching but couldn't manage to sit up but she felt a familiar presence…

* * *

><p>As her body was being dragged away tenten knew she was coming to death, her body stung and she was losing too much blood, she closed her eyes and waited for her time<p>

Instead she heard punching and kicking and extreme yelling, she tried to see what was going on but only saw a blur it was…

* * *

><p>Megami watched the 4 squares turn to snow, sasori turned around furious, demanding to know what was going on<p>

Megami gave a small satisfied small, it seems their knights in shining armor had come to their rescue…lucky them

When he saw her smiling he slapped her across the face, "don't get so cocky, I don't see uchiha prince coming too get you…" her smile dropped

"now before anyone else does…", he loosened the rope then threw her on the bed, he rushed with taking everything off

* * *

><p>Ino slowly opened her eyes, she saw a white light around her, "is this…heaven" "not really but you woulda been there in another 5 seconds"<p>

She quickly looked up, holding her bridal style was shikamaru, his cheek was cut and his arm was bleeding, she'd obviously landed on him

She hugged him tightly and he quickly gave back "shikamaru!" "ino I'm sorry…I'm sorry I let them do this too you…"

* * *

><p>Sakura lay and listening to deidara's beating, she half hoped it was who she thought it was<p>

When the punching stopped the person came up

Gaara

He was breathing heavily, his lip cut and his shoulder bleeding, she tried to cover herself but was extremely grateful to see him "gaara…you saved me"

Not caring how she looked or if she was naked he bent down and hugged her, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner"

* * *

><p>The doors were pried open and when they finally were hinata jumped up, not even knowing who it was she hugged the person with one arm, "thank you…"<p>

"hinata…" it was naruto's voice, her wrapped his arms around her as a few tears ran down his face, "I'm so happy I wasn't too late!" he cried

When the last guy was dropped to the ground, tenten's savior faced pein, with anger so vicious it could kill someone with one look

He tore him apart

Tenten watched as pein dropped to the ground, her hero ran up to her and bent down, she saw his face

Neji

"oh my god…how could I let them do this…tenten…forgive me...I'd thought i lost you" he begged as police sirens were heard

* * *

><p>Megami wasn't going to let this happen, she struggled in his grasp, no matter how many times he hit her or now kicked her in the stomach, she wouldn't back off<p>

"can't you do a damn thing right you worthless bitch!" he yelled finally having enough, he stepped down and held a gun to her head, she shook

"so where's your boyfriend now huh?...I'm gonna blow your brains out bitch"

The door burst open, megami turned her head

For a moment…she saw kai, years ago like he was, breathing heavily his blue locks wet on his head

But it went away, instead she saw…sasuke

Sasori twisted around "not this time uchiha!"

"NO!" megami screamed

When the gun fired to sasuke she jumped in front…taking the bullet with her

She fell to the floor, "MEGAMI!"

Blood flowed out of her stomach, the bullet shot in between her stomach and breast, only a couple inches from her heart

She was losing too much blood as sasuke bent down to her, she couched up some "s-sasuke…it hurts" she cried

"why'd you do it…why didn't you let me take it!" he demanded, she held the part of her that was shot and flowing out of the dress, she smiled weakly "you may not know it uchiha boy…but I'd take a bullet for you any day…"

Sasuke watched her slowly drift away and for the first time in almost 13 years…tears came out of him eyes

But he was a man, he wiped away the few tears and glared up at sasori, he lay megami down and stood up

"what are you gonna do uchiha? Even if you do hit me she's going to die…she deserves too" with that sasuke jumped him and gave him the worst beating in history

But then police sirens were heard, he looked up then glared back at sasori, "you deserve to die…all of you, I'll let the police deal with the rest of you, if I EVER see your face again it'll only be for a split second"

He got off of him them helped up megami, her blood loss was increasing, she coughed up more blood and choked on it, he put one of her arms around and shoulder as they started to make their way out the old building

Sasori sat up, "you think this is over!" he yelled taking out a hand grenade, "not by a long shot…I'll see you in hell" he said

He lit the grenade then threw it out, only to have sasuke kick it back in then run off with megami on his back, sasori's eyes widened as the grenade came back in…and exploded

Sasuke and megami burst out as the whole building exploded then came tumbling down completely destroyed

Unsurvivable

* * *

><p>Waiting outside were police and ambulance cars<p>

The girls wounds were being cleaned up as the boys stood by their side, kissing and hugging them every second

The rest of the boys were being taken away into custody, life sentence, in anger naruto has blinded tobi in his left eye for good, gaara broke both of deidara's arms for good, shikamaru found hidan and almost blew him to bits but ended up with full body 3rd degree burns, and neji had used peins piercings against him, knocking the one's on his arms deep into his skin

All the girls sat on gurneys right next to the ambulance trucks, police sirens were shining everywhere walking back and forth talking in walkie talkie's and such, even some people in the neighborhood tuned in to see what was going on

It was a riot but none of them cared

* * *

><p>"hinata…there's something I have to tell you" naruto said as he sat next to her on the gurney, she looked to him "yes naruto?"<p>

"I…I don't really know how to say this much" he looked deep into her lavender eyes, reading every part of her…tonight wasn't the night to tell her something like this…but soon…

* * *

><p>Megami lay on the gurney as the nurse finished patching her up and inserting more blood in<p>

Sasuke sat next to her, he sighed "some night huh?" she smiled softly, just by looking into his onyx eyes she knew was he was trying to say

"I forgive you…" she whispered as the nurse got up and walked off, "huh?" "I forgive you…for everything"

He slightly smiled and nodded but mumbled "I'm sorry" she playfully hit his arm then he smiled and rubbed it, she stared at him and smiled deviously "you...cired" he slightly glared at her, "no i didn't, my eyes were sore" she giggled and touched his right eye, then she put the finger on the tip of her tongue "hmm salty, tastes like a tear to me" he smirked

She sighed "sasuke…I've been alone for part of my life, I never thought I felt any real love before that, but when I met sasori he was so nice to me and he treated me like a princess…I'm sorry for what I did I just…part of me didn't want to let go of one of its best old memories"

He stroked her hair, "it's okay…every things gonna be okay…" she smiled "but now I can fill them with new memories" she said sweetly

"of what?" "…of us…of all of us, and the future ahead" he smiled for real and nodded "I hope so…"

* * *

><p>The girls met up finally after all being treated, they hugged each other and rejoiced so happy they were together again, and even more happy that they would never have to deal with those 5 boys again<p>

Just a distant memory…now it was time to live their lives and enjoy their last year of full freedom

Sisters

Konoha sisters

"B-F-F!" they yelled all together

* * *

><p>That night megami lay in her bed smiling up to the ceiling, <em>'kai…I've avenged you—I hope your enjoying heaven…tomorrow…<em>

_Tomorrow I'll finally visit your grave_

_I promise'_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

"I can't believe it, I should known those boys would be useless!' matsuri yelled, "I was so closing to holding neji in my arms again" ami said darkly, the only calm one seemed to be Karin "so what are we gonna do now?" rin asked

She smiled "why…faze 5 of course" "faze 5? What's that?" suki asked

"it's a long ways away because it takes awhile to plan but this one…I know won't fail, just keep hoping girls…just keep hoping"

* * *

><p><em>The girls think their lives' are great now, even though the hard part may be gone their adventures have just begun, watch then deal face crazy, fun and abnormal challenges with the help of a certain popular band<em>

**T_B_C**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter guys because I sure did love writing it!, thanks for tuning in once again, now for the time being you get happy fun chapters I hope will make you laugh, cry and just smile p.s I know a couple chapters ago I said I'd do a minibite but I felt It wasn't the right mood for these chapters, a well there WILL be one next chapter, guarantee it! <strong>

**Until next time! :)**


	20. ep19: Letters From The Heart

**Aaah yes 3 weeks! I'm sorry people this would have been sooner but I was sick for a week so i've been typing little by little becuz i had NO energy, but I'm starting to get better so I was finally able to get my fingers goin just for you guys! XD**

**See you at the end!**

* * *

><p><em>Sitting on the beach, in front of the never ending sunset with him was all I needed for the perfect birthday<em>

_A special made light pink bikini of her own and him in black swim shorts_

_They held hands, she laid her head on his shoulder, and sighed_

"_I wish this moment could last forever…" I sighed_

_He turned his head and smiled at me "it can…" he whispered_

_Before I knew it he was leaning in to kiss me…I leaned in too then the night began to slip away…_

_Sakura…sakuraaa_

"YO! HARUNO WAKE UP!" sakura shot her head up from her desk, standing in front of her was megami, ino, hinata and tenten all smiling devilishly

Hinata began to giggle, "what's up with you guys? And why'd you wake me up?"

Tenten laughed, "well it's sorta the fact you've been moaning gaara's name for like 10 minutes"

A deep blush ran over her face, "a-are you serious?" the girls nodded, she covered her head a little "was it that bad?..."

"let's put it this way, megami if you will" ino said, megami put her hands together dreamingly "oh gaara , yeah more….right there, aaah" she said seductively

Sakura hid her head as the girls laughed and a few other kids giggled, she peeked out a little to see the band snickering and gaara smirking at the other end of the room

"I hate you guys, why didn't you wake me up sooner!" she demanded

Tenten shrugged "we wanted to enjoy the show, but then it got a little extreme soo…" she blushed again

Hinata patted her side "oh don't be sad sakura, were your best friends we live to embarrass you"

"that doesn't help!" she shot, the girls just laughed again

* * *

><p>Later in homeroom sakura thought about her dream, her birthday was coming soon, she would be 18 the first of all the girls and the same age as gaara since his birthday was back in January, and that made her proud, aside from that it was the 3 month anniversary with gaara which made her happy, but never expected to have a dream like that<p>

She looked around and watched everyone in the classroom go about their usual days in the normal yet abnormal way they did

The boys were talking while the girls were picking on ino as the victim of the day

She smiled, glad everything was normal; she knew kakashi would be in soon so she decided to pull out her English book and get ready

When she began to slip it out a folded piece of paper fell out, she sighed and picked it up and opened it

_I love watching you from afar; although I wish I could talk to you my beautiful cherry blossom, hopefully someday I wish to be with you_

_Always with love, your admirer_

She slightly groaned "not again…" she mumbled

She looked around the classroom, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, she couldn't imagine who it would be

"right sakura?"

She looked to the girls, they were all staring at her "huh?" ino frowned "I asked if you think we should go to the beach for your birthday party, it's your call"

She smiled "y-yeah the beach sounds like fun" "what's wrong sakura? You seem a little…distracted" hinata said with a worried expression

She waved her hand frantically "no I'm totally fine really! The beach sounds great!, l-let's talk about it at lunch I see kakashi" she said quickly

The girls didn't seem to notice though as kakashi bolted into the room with 3 minutes left of class

"alright guys, you won't believe it there were ninjas everywhere, I had to take class time to fend them off-" "that's a total lie! Everyone knows ninja's only attack teachers at dawn, it said in ninja clashers 3" megami protested

"yeah, plus if you were attacked you would have been hit by a fire ball, I don't see any marks you noob!" naruto yelled

The room was quiet

Tenten sighed and rubbed her temple's "you guys are such dorks"

While kakashi talked about the homework sakura thought, _'I've been getting these letters for weeks! Who is this person-'_ she looked around so see if anyone looked suspicious

Most of the class was listening to kakashi, some were sleeping, others were on their phone's and such, no one looked suspicious

'_maybe someone from another class…still…I can't let anyone find out about this'_ she said determined to herself

* * *

><p>"so, what do you want to do for your birthday?" gaara asked actually sounding interested as they walked to class, "I don't know, I am turning 18, yet I don't really feel like doing something big"<p>

"hn, you want me to throw you a party?" "no thanks, like I said I'd just like do to something simple but thanks for the offer" she said sweetly

He looked to her confused, no girl he's dated as ever rejected anything like that (especially matsuri), but then he remembered who he was going out with, like the rest of the girls who's relationship wasn't based on money or fame

He really did like her…because she was real

"I was gonna talk about it with the girls, it's getting warm so maybe just a short trip to the beach" she said a little spaced

He stared at her for a second "sakura?..." "Hmm?"

"you seem a little…disoriented lately, is there something wrong? Like something you wanna talk about?" oh no, she knew she was getting to obvious

She giggled to hide her nervousness "I'm fine gaara, you know me, just a little preoccupied" they both stopped when they reached her class

"okay…if there's anything just come see me…or dream about me your choice" he said, she playfully hit his arm and blushed but then she nodded, he kissed her then turned around to walk to his class, she sighed in relief

* * *

><p>"for today's assignment I want you all to type a 1,000 word essay about something you wish most for in life, if you have other options you just choose one, you may began" asuma said<p>

Sakura (being a fast typer) was already ahead of everyone

With 10 minutes left of class she'd already finished, she decided to check her email since she had time left and nothing else to do

Her birthday was the following weekend but she'd already gotten birthday wishes from cousins living in different part of Japan and different countries, this made her smile that they cared so much

But one email was from someone she didn't recognize, the subject was called SAKURA

She thought it was probably from some college applications she'd already sent, when she clicked on it her heart skipped a beat at the note

_My dearest cherry blossom, what a wonderful picture you have on your wall, I didn't know we had so much in common! But some things we don't I'll change for you so someday we can be together! Right! I know your starting to feel the same way_

_It's only a matter of time my cherry blossom_

_Forever yours, your admirer _

Her body shook, how had he gotten her email? _'this…this has to be a prank or something, this is getting creepy'_ she thought just as the bell rang

She was so busy freaking out about the message she had forgotten to turn off her computer prior to the bell

She quickly typed something to the mysterious boy then deleted the message he had sent her, grabbed her back and followed megami and hinata out

_Please leave me alone, I don't know you and I won't be with you, I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't your creeping me out, please stop this I'm begging_

_Sakura_

* * *

><p>Ino wouldn't shut up about planning something for sakura's birthday, but she didn't mind, she needed something to help her not think about the letters<p>

"-oh and we totally have to go get new swim-suits, the one's we have are _so_ last year" ino said taking note

"ino we just got those last summer why do we need to get new ones" hinata said, "because! It's the first time were going to the konoha beach! We can't show up last season suits, I'd be mortified!" "oh you just want shikamaru to see you in a bikini" megami said with ramen stuffed in her mouth

Ino blushed "well…sorta…it doesn't matter this is about sakura! Sakura don't you wanna go get new suits?" "well, I guess that would be cool, yeah why not we haven't gone shopping in a while"

"see! The birthday girl agrees, now that's covered there's still the matter of a new sun dress, and oh I still have to order the food, there's also the matter of cake-" "INO!" the girls all turned to sakura

"I appreciate the work you're trying to put in here but I just want a simple birthday, the beach is perfectly fine"

"oh I have an idea" they all turned to hinata now "why don't we have a slumber party the night before we go the beach, just like old times, we could order pizza, watch movies, play game's and everything, we could even invite a few other girls to make it a real party"

"hinata that's a perfect idea! Oh we haven't done one those in forever, a birthday party slumber…party" ino giggled "oh it'll be just like the old days"

The girls started chattering about what to do for the slumber party, today they would go shopping for new swim suits at the mall, then Friday they would have a slumber party and invite at least 4 other girls, then on Saturday they would be at the beach

Little did they know, one blond little boy had overheard their conversation

* * *

><p>When naruto sat down with the boys he instantly opened his mouth<p>

"a slumber party?, aren't they a little too old for that?" neji asked, "and what's the point anyways, a little girl party big deal" sasuke said

Naruto rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything shikamaru stepped in, he sighed "no you idiots don't you get it….9 girls, one house…at night?" he raised a brow

The boys looked up to see what image came to mind, naruto looked the other way "I don't see it" "up here dobe" naruto looked up

They all saw girls in different colored silk short slutty pajamas, having a pillow fight and chasing each other, slashing water all over each other laughing and giggling until it got erotic

They snapped away from the image, blushing "were going to that party" neji said as sternly as a military officer

"and just _how_ are we going to do that?" gaara asked wondering whether it was such a good idea to invade sakura's birthday like that

Neji smirked "we have our ways…"

* * *

><p>Later hinata, sakura and ino were walking to their rides, they were heading to the mall on their own since megami and tenten had basketball practice ino would pick out swim-suits for them<p>

Hinata got in the car when sakura unlocked it seeing as she was ahead of her, ino was already getting out of the drive-way as she opened her door

Before she stepped in something caught her eye, a shadow that looked like a figure behind a tree across from the parking lot

It made her shiver but when two girls talking passed bye it was gone

She shook her head and stepped into the car, hinata smiled to her, sakura smiled back and nodded

She put the hood of the car down and put on some sunglasses, if they were gonna ride they were gonna do it in style

* * *

><p>"ohhhh I like this one!" ino said holding up yellow and black bikini to the other girls as they stood in forever 21<p>

"yeah you know that'd look good on tenten" sakura said going through a section of her own

Ino raised a brow "tenten?-"she scoffed "I was talking about me, whatever-not my style anyways, I'll find something better for tenten" she said putting the suit back on the rack

they both sighed "come on ino we've been here for almost an hour, everything we pick up doesn't look good enough for you, I think we've looked through almost everything in the-" "here they are!" she said cutting hinata off jumping to a rack they hadn't been too

the girls raised a brow, the swim suits were similar to the one's they had seen except a few minor differences, "what's your motive here ino-pig?" sakura said

ino just smiled ignoring the ino-pig part, she dug through the rack then pulled out a swimsuit and handed it to hinata

"go try this on" hinata blushed "o-oh ino I don't I can-" "come on hinata just do it!" she said excitingly

Hinata felt self-conscious about this particular swim suit but decided to try it

Ino didn't let sakura search anymore as she was picking out the rest of the swimsuits, when she showed her tenten and megami's she just _knew_ they would disapprove

But of course ino didn't care, they would end up having to wear them anyways since she already tossed out their swimsuits before they even discussed the matter

* * *

><p>So she sat with hinata in the coffee food court outside of forever 21, sakura laughed at ino dancing happily in the store "what was the point of us coming if she was just going to pick everything?"<p>

Hinata shrugged "maybe she just wanted some company" she said as the waiter came up to them, he had a note pad and pencil, short auburn hair slanted on the side of his eye

He had a sweet smile mostly directed to sakura "can I take your orders?" he asked, "yes I'll have a French vanilla cappuccino please" hinata said

He wrote it down then looked to sakura "just coffee for me, extra cream" he nodded "be back in a sec"

He walked off just as ino came out with bags then sat down next to them, they looked confused "what's in all those, we just bought swimsuits that shouldn't take any more than 2 bags" hinata said

Ino looked insulted "well you can't expect me to walk into a store like that without buying any perfume, lotions or SOMETHING?"

Sakura and hinata laughed, when ino saw a few boys passing my she flipped her head to the side and waved her hand flirtatiously

The boys stopped and smirked, one of them winked at her, "ino? What are you doing?" hinata asked

"what? My wallets empty and I left my credit cards at home, plus I'm thirsty, if the band can do this so can we" she said

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you got that guy to buy you a drink" sakura said annoyed as they waited for ino to step out of her car and grab her things, she wore dark purple rimmed sunglasses "girls you have to learn to embrace your gifts, otherwise we get nowhere"<p>

"yeah ino, we've been there AND done that, not happening again" sakura said, ino smiled at the memory of 10th grade…

"no fucking way!" tenten and megami screamed in the newly remodeled kitchen to ino "oh come on, they look cute!" she agrued

Sakura laughed from her room as they continued to argue, since they got home ino had been trying to convince tenten and megami to wear the suits she picked out (as if they had much of a choice when it came to ino and fashion), hinata had went to her room and had been talking on the phone with naruto for hours

She sat in her room doing homework and thinking about the upcoming sleepover, also the beach, she really hoped the suit ino picked out would impress gaara, since ino refused to show it to her until the day

After she finished her homework she decided to get on the computer espetially to see if the guy had answered her back and what his response was

He did in fact answer back, the subject name was the same he clicked on it

_Why would I stop watching you? That means to stop loving you, don't give up hope, sooner or later you have to break up with that boyfriend of yours then we can runaway together like we always planned, you look so beautiful in that neon green swim suit you tried on, well you look beautiful in anything you wear_

_My heart will always be for you, see I even changed my email name for you_

_(__**)**_

_Someday I'll have you_

_Stay beautiful, your admirer_

This wasn't even admiring anymore it was technically stalking, she furiously typed something up

_How dare you! I've never planned a thing with you and how did you know I was buying a swimsuit, are you stalking me?_

_And FYI I am never going to break up with gaara! How do you even know me? Look you better leave me alone before I go to the police or get a fucking restraining order understand_

_I don't know you_

_I have never, do not, or EVER will love you_

_Get out of my life, you're getting me frustrated_

_Sakura_

_p.s you better change your damn email_

when she read it over it sounded a little harsher than she'd intended it too but this all had to stop so it didn't matter what she said

she pressed send and the email went away

she left her computer on so it would beep when a new message came

by 11 the girls were all in bed, sakura slept soundly but had forgotten to shut off her computer before she went to bed

at 2 am it beeped, she opened her tired eyes and saw she had an email, she tiredly got up and walked to it, she turned on her desk light only and sat down

it was from her 'admirer' again, she opened the message

_my dearest sakura, please don't speak like that, I wasn't stalking I was observing, lovers don't stalk, don't count on the fact you won't break up with him_

_you can just think of me as a second boyfriend, sakura I found you like any other guy, from that wonderful calendar you made I instantly fell for you_

_we will be together someday just keep hoping, you don't need to keep lying to yourself about how you feel_

_I think calling the police would be a bad idea, how would we ever have kids if I'm behind bars for no reason?_

_I will not change my email, who told you to do that? I know you love it_

_Stop lying to yourself sakura_

_Together forever_

_Your love_

She shook at the message "this guy has seriously lost his mind…I knew that calendar was a bad idea…damn you ino…" she whispered to herself than began typing, NOW she means to be mean, it's in her blood

_WOW you have seriously convinced yourself that I love you, I swear if you keep up with this your gonna see yourself in prison, your messing with the wrong girl guy_

_Second boyfriend? Ha! I wouldn't even consider you my first, maybe if you weren't a stalking psychopathic freak and I actually knew who you are I'd think you over_

_Sike_

_I'd sooner slit my own throat then go out with YOU, no one told me to tell you to change your email, I said it because it's fucking stupid_

_Get outta my life and burn in hell you sick freak_

_Never yours_

_Sakura_

She was proud of what she wrote, she did have a history of being a bitch to people so it felt good for a second to bring it back

She made sure she turned off her computer this time

She crawled back into her bed and dug under her covers, little did she know standing outside the house was that very same guy…

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up a few minutes earlier than the girls, the sun was just coming up as she turned on her computer and went to her email, she was surprised to find there was nothing from the guy<p>

She smiled _'maybe he's finally given up'_ she thought to herself as she decided to get ready

* * *

><p>"no way, strawberry frosting is nasty, the best is chocolate let's have chocolate!" megami said licking her lips<p>

"as if! Vanilla is the best, I hear it's the most favorite in America" ino said confidently, "I prefer red velvet but that's just my opinion, sakura remember this is your choice" hinata said

"I appreciate the effort guys really, whatever kind you get I'll be cool with it" "you know sakura, that's what we love about you, when we want to do something stupid that you might have to pay for but let us anyway" tenten said wrapping her arm around her shoulder bff style

Sakura laughed nervously, it was nice to have best friends like them, to be able to take your mind of things with the act of stupidity

Once again the boys were late, they had an early morning interview on a popular talk show over in Tokyo so they had to wake up pretty early

They expected crankiness when they arrived back

The girls strolled through the halls talking and laughing enjoying the Tuesday morning, sakura felt the best really thinking her stalker was out of her life

Until they stepped into the classroom

The girls were always the first in the class so of course it was empty, a good thing too, the first thing they saw was sakura's desk

Covered in cut out red, white, and pink hearts, red streamers and love notes and pictures stuffed into her desk

"whoa" tenten said, sakura ran up to her desk

She took out all the love notes and pictures, each one said something different

_I love you, be mine, be the mother of my children, make love to me, marry me, together forever, you're beautiful, sexy, smart, _

She shivered at the disturbing letters, the pictures were even worse

They were of her, pictures of her in her room from the window getting ready for school; she was in a bright lace bra and panties holding a black and blue t-shirt

Another was of her sitting at her computer wet and in a towel; the desk was of her dancing with a fake microphone in a white tank top and jean shorts (how embarrassing)

The next picture was of her slipping on her school skirt, it was at her knees as she had on a red lace thong, and that…that was this morning

Her body froze, the next thing in her hand was a letter

_Don't think just because I didn't answer back I gave up on you, my computer froze, I hope you like my letters, you don't have any idea how hard it was to get those pictures_

_Continue to love, your admirer_

Sakura felt like she was about to come to tears, she wanted all of this to stop before something happened, before someone found out…

"Yo, sakura what's all this?" Megami said picking up the letters, sakura snatched it out of her hands, megami blinked

Sakura picked up everything and crumbled it up, then threw everything in kakashi's trash

"some stupid fanboy" she said laughing nervously, hinata raised a brow "just one boy sent all _that_?" sakura thought fast "I meant fan_boys_ sorry"

Ino sighed and flipped her hair back "sakura…you're a bad liar, but since it's your birthday week we'll let it slide…for now" she said taking her seat

Sakura sighed in relief then took hers

The boys came in 10 minutes after class started, tired, cranky and disoriented

They were breathing heavily as they had rushed to class

"why did you guys run, it's not like you'd be late anyways, unless for some unknown reason kakashi made it here before you" tenten said tilting back in her chair

The boys groaned and sat down "slight fangirl commotion before we got here, driver had to stop for gas" hinata sighed and buttoned naruto's shirt back up

"you guys…" ino said shaking her head, the boys frowned "were tired, you know…it's been a long morning, we could use a little R and R, and you know how we could do-" the girls shut them up by kissing them

Hinata wrapped her arms around naruto's neck, ino sat on top of shikamaru's desk, tenten hopped onto neji's lap, megami ran her hands through sasukes hair, and sakura leaned in on gaara, embracing the moment and forgetting her problems

* * *

><p>Later at night sakura sat and stared out her window, leaning on her bedroom window sill, confused and aggravated<p>

Downstairs the girls were arguing about music to have for the party the boys were over too making sure none of them killed each other (so they say), she wished everything could just stop, she wished she could enjoy her birthday without fear of some crazed person breaking into her room and taking advantage of her

She blocked out the wining coming from downstairs and didn't even notice gaara come up and peek in her room

"I knew you weren't doing homework" she gasped and twisted around, then jumped on her bed and picked up her pencil

"I _am_ doing homework silly" she said giggling, he chuckled "yeah right, since when do you slack?" he asked walking over and sitting on the bed, she dropped her pencil "busted"

He got on top of her, she looked startled "so what were you doing?" he asked, she smirked, she got out of his slip and turned him over so she was on top "why do you wanna know?" she said bending down and giving him a quick kiss

Ignoring her questions he wrapped his arms around her waist "your turning 18…so why don't you and I just spend your birthday together…alone" he whispered unbuttoning her collar shirt

She giggled "you know the girls will kill you if you say that" "and tell me a time when I've actually ever cared" he said kissing her neck

"gaara…not now…they're downstairs" she moaned, he smirked as his lips trailed her neck, completely ignoring her pleading then turning her back over so he was on top

Things were happening rather fast for her taste, for some reason lately her feelings had been mixed up and she wasn't into romance at the moment, probably because of the whole admirer thing

But gaara didn't care, before she could react he was licking her neck, she bit her lip she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from calling out his name

That only gave him an opportunity to use his fingers to trail around her skirt, "gaara…stop it" "not unless you beg…" he whispered hotly in her ear

It was hard to get annoyed with him, seeing how he made her feel, only he seemed to wash her problems away with just a touch

"not on your life…" she whispered back, he smirked "you know you can't fight back…you should just give yourself up to me now"

She wasn't a virgin, she already knew what sex felt like against her will, but after everything she just wasn't ready

"gaara seriously…" he kissed her, she fell to much into it that she didn't realize her skirt slipping off

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her down lower onto the bed, her lower body grinded against him

He groaned, she took the chance to slip his shirt off

His fingers were 5 seconds away from her bra strap until…

"hey sakura, you seen my math boo-aaaahhhh!"

They both sat up, hinata was standing by the door, her left hand on the knob, stunned

"ah…aah" she groaned tilting to the side then passing out

* * *

><p>"young lady! Do you have ANY idea what you were doing?" ino demanded pacing back and forth her arms crossed as they all sat in the living room<p>

Sakura casually raised a brow "do I really need to say it?", "exactly! So you did know what you were doing! Now do you have any idea how old you are? You may be turning 18 but you still live under _my_ roof" "so what're you my _mother_ now?" sakura shot back

Ino looked taken a back, but then she stood her ground again "how dare you, look what you did to poor hinata!" she pointed back to hinata who was laying on the couch in fetal position her mouth foaming with giant anime tears

Naruto was fanning her with a napkin to wake her up "hinataaaa please don't die!", sakura sighed "is this gonna take long I have a project due tomorrow"

Ino popped an anger mark "that's it your grounded! No birthday for you!" she said crossing her arms satisfied

"ino shut up this has gone on far enough" tenten sighed she was sitting next to megami on the beanbags, "yeah, if they wanna fuck let them fuck, but next time could you guys think about doin' IT at somebody else's house" she snickered

Sakura blushed, gaara smirked

Ino clapped her hands together "well, it's been a long night and I have A LOT of planning to do before fri- I mean Saturday so you guys should get going"

The boys all sighed and got up, naruto kissed hinata on the cheek as she was still knocked out and he didn't want to wake her

They boys each gave them a goodbye kiss but sakura pulled gaara away for a moment

"gaara…I'm sorry if I misled you or anything but…I'm not ready to do…that, not now" now he was taken aback like a little boy who's candy was just jacked away from him

She looked up at him with sad eyes, he sighed "don't worry, I don't think I was ready either I completely respect your decision"

Lie

He wanted to screw her…badly

But he was a patient guy, so in time…

She smiled, he smiled back and kissed her

"come on sabaku let's GO! We have rehearsal in the morning" neji called

He let go and nodded to him, waved to sakura and was out the door

* * *

><p>"you think I should get my nails done, I mean SOMETHING has to go with my swimsuit, but I'm thinking if I swim it'll wash out, what do you guys think?" ino asked as they walked towards homeroom the next morning<p>

Tenten raised a brow "are you _really_ asking _us_ for makeup advice?" ino sighed "your right, I need new friends"

They shot a look at her, she giggled "kidding! Sheesh you guys are so defensive sometimes" she sighed flipping her hair out of her face

"I think you should do your nails if you feel like it ino, but yet I still haven't seen _my_ swimsuit" hinata said

Ino smiled brightly "your right, none of you have" "we have" megami said

"nope, I took those ones back, the second time I looked at them I realized you were right, they don't fit you, so you won't see the new one's until Saturday morning, so you won't have a choice but to wear them"

They all groaned, that was ino for them

Sakura couldn't help but wonder what would be on her desk that morning as the girls continued to talk, she hoped she was clean today

Her birthday was in 2 days and she really didn't feel like worrying about her potential stalker

That is until she slid open the doors

The girls gasped at the sight before them

The walls were covered sakura February, July, October, and December pieces from the calendar

At the bottom of each one of them said three words

I love you

"what the hell is all this?" tenten asked walking around, a few kids began to come into the room they started whispering and looking back and forth at sakura and the wall

"guys come help me take these down quickly!" she yelled talking some down herself

The girls stood there in shock, she glared back at them "TODAY please"

They helped her remove all the papers, students watched as the fliers came tumbling down

Then

The boys walked in, and ironically standing in front was gaara

He saw the flier coming down to him, he began to reach for it but it was snatched away

Sakura tossed everything in the trash, then she ran to megami and got something out of her pocket

A lighter

She threw it in and watched everything burn

She wiped her forehead in relief then turned to everyone with an obviously fake smile, they were all quiet

"ummm…sakura-" "no questions! Just a little paper mishap! Hehheh" she said quickly cutting hinata off

The girls looked at each other, but then turned back and nodded

She sighed again as she sat down with them, "ummm…well getting off that note, megami what were you doing with a lighter in your pocket?" tenten asked

She shrugged "you never know when your gonna wanna set something on fire…trust!"

Sweat-drop

Ino shook her head as the boys walked over "anyways! Like I was saying before…all this, if I tell you the color of the polish them you'll know what my suit looks like"

"what are you guys talking about?" sasuke asked sitting next to megami, she sighed "she bought us all swimsuits but won't tell us what they look like"

Neji perked up "really? No sweat ino you can tell us" she shot a glare at him, he backed off

While they continued to argue gaara looked to sakura, she was looking down with mixed emotions and he had no idea how to help

Maybe it was best to just leave her alone

For now

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

Sakura was relieved there was nothing in homeroom that day, so she could relax at the slumber party then wait for her birthday later and the beach party the next day

The boys watched them leave in the afternoon, all ready to follow them like the loyal boyfriends they were

"are we _really_ just going there to make sure nothing happens to them?" naruto asked "of course dobe…that's all" sasuke said

A couple hours later the house looked ready for a party, streamers of pink, white and blue covered the house

A table was aligned in the hallway with snacks including sakura's favorite, strawberry cheesecake

Presents were in the corner of the living room's the other girls hadn't arrived yet

Balloons were everywhere,

Sakura was extrememly excited, even if she didn't show it she'd been looking forward to the slumber party all week

The girls even invited 4 girls who they deemed were low rank fangirls, meaning they were okay to come since they weren't just coming because they were going out with the boys but as friends

While the girls were busy decorating at about 7:30 ino insisted sakura to go and put on the new pajamas she had bought and left on her bed in a bag,

The boys were hidden outside secrectly and incognito hoping the girls hadn't seen them

While megami and tenten were confetting the living they stood next to each other and whispered

"you know there hear right?" tenten asked, megami nodded "how stupid do they think we are? Gosh they can't let us have a girls night for _once_?" tenten growled

"I hope they just stay put and watch so they don't ruin everything" megami said looking around, tenten smirked

"you know what?…if they want a show…we'll give em one"

* * *

><p>Ino was walking around the house checking off things on her list as hinata walked by her side like a secretary<p>

"cake?" "on the table" hinata answered, "presents?" "in the corner"

"and sakura"

Hinata looked up in shot, "hm?" ino looked up, the sight before her made her smile brightly

"u-up there"

Standing at the steps like a princess was sakura, she had on a pink fur bra and panties with a matching soft pink sheer wrap

"yamanaka? What the HELL is this?" sakura said, ino smiled "you look hot! What's wrong with it, I even bought similar one's for everyone else"

"ino there's no way in hell we're going to-" wait a minute" tenten said cutting megami off

"this might be a good thing"

She explained to them how the boys were planning on spying on them, but the girls weren't alarmed they just smiled

"10th grade?" hinata asked, they all nodded

"alright…lets party this place up"

* * *

><p>A half hour later<p>

* * *

><p>Ino had revealed the pajamas she bought the girls which were mostly lingerie<p>

Hers was a yellow cheeky lace shorts with a strapless lace bra and short fur sheer, hinata had a soft purple short silk spaghetti strap nightie

Megami had on white boys shorts and a lace bra with a short silk robe, tenten had on a red corset with matching cheeky shorts

By the time the next four girls arrived they couldn't believe what they were seeing, "if we had known we would have dressed up too" one girl named akane said

The rest of the girls were emiko, saiyuri, and myabi

Ino smiled "don't worry, we can work something out"

by 9 pm the house was trashed, the girls were running around having pillow fights, dressed in slutty clothing and too close for comfort

Just as the boys imagined

Speaking of the boys

* * *

><p>Neji was anxiously bouncing outside<p>

"agh! This isn't fair! I wanna go in there! They MUST be doing this on purpose!" he whisper-yelled frustrated

"hyuga shut up, they can't know were hear" sasuke said, "I don't get it, why did they dress like that?" naruto said

* * *

><p>"okay okay! Girls gather around!" ino said<p>

The girls all huddled together in a circle on a bunch of colorful pillows

"it's time to play, TRUTH OR DARE!" the extra girls squealed, yet sakura looked confused "ino? You didn't tell me we were doing this!" sakura said

"oh well, my mistake" she said shrugging, "anyways, since you're the birthday girl I thinks it's best you either go first"

The girls all turned to sakura, she rolled her eyes and groaned "fine"

Ino clapped her hands 'oh goodie! Truth or dare"

"I don't trust _any_ of you with a dare so I pick truth" ino smirked "okay…HAVE YOU AND GAARA HAD SEX YET?" she purposely yelled

Tenten and megami burst out laughing, the other girls looked at sakura intensely, her face was beet red

The boys looked at gaara, he glared at them "what?...we-"

"-haven't you sick bitch!" sakura yelled knowing the boys were listening, and how embarrassed she was

Ino smiled "just checking" she said giving a wink

Tenten set a bottle down "oookay then, let's do this now" she twisted the bottle around

It landed on hinata, ino smiled and whispered something to tenten, she sighed

"okay hinata, truth or dare?" of course she looked nervous but knew she didn't have harsh friends "t-truth"

"yes!" ino went pumping her fist up, the girls gave her a look, she quieted down

Tenten rolled her eyes "hinata…are you in love with naruto?"

Her eyes widened at the sudden answer, the girls stared her down

Naruto gulped, outside he looked normal but inside he was freaking out

"ummm…uh…um" the girls all waited in anticipation

"I…I'm-"

"pizza's here!" megami yelled

The girls all glared at her

She got up and opened the door, standing there was a pizza guy, he blushed when he saw her and the rest of the girls, and shakingly handed them the pizzas

Megami raised a brow, but then smirked, she trailed her eyes to the window knowing the boys were watching

She put her hand on her hip and leaned on the door in a sexy pose "hey you wanna come in? we could use another guest, we're getting kinda…lonely" she said pouting and playing with his tie

He gulped "s-sure"

She giggled "coolness" she used his tie to slip him in, the other girls giggled as he sat down

The pizza guy looked to the ceiling as if asking if he were in heaven

He sat next to megami, she nodded to hinata who smiled at her in a thank you, then she started flirting with the pizza guy

Sasuke glared inside, she knew how he got when he was jealous

But she loved doing it to him anyways

"anyways, moving on" ino said forgetting about hinata's question, saiyuri was next to twist the bottle

It landed on tenten this time, she sighed "can we please not have anything boy related"

Saiyuri frowned but then smiled again "okay…truth or dare?" "I'm always up for a dare" she said confidently taking a bite out of a slice of pizza

"okay, I dare you…to kiss megami" she choked on the slice and coughed, she hit her chest

Megami tilted her head like an idiot "but I'm not a lesbian" "doesn't matter, she picked dare" saiyuri said smiling

"okay now this is just getting weird" sakura said shaking her head, tenten looked to megami, megami looked back at her

They both made a disgusted face

Outside neji was shaking, "will you calm down, you know there not gonna do it!" shikamaru whisper yelled

Of course not being quiet enough the girls heard, megami and tenten smirked

Hell

At least they weren't related

"we'll do it"

"what?" the girls yelled and the boys outside whisper yelled

The pizza guy was staring at all of them

They both leaned in, the whole room quiet, then…

They kissed

3 people passed out that second

Neji

Hinata

And the pizza guy

Sasuke took a snapshot

"I think I need to change my pants" naruto whispered, shikamaru and gaara looked at him in disgust

They both broke the kiss then wiped their mouths "never again!" tenten yelled

"you know…I actually kinda liked it' megami said

They all stared at her

"kidding! You sick bastards" **(note, this isn't and will never be a yuri story so don't get your hopes up)**

Tenten shook her head then got up "I'm going to go disinfect my mouth" "right behind you" megami said getting up and walking away with her

"well while there gone" akane twisted the bottle, it landed on emiko a shy sasuke fangirl

"truth or dare?" "d-dare" she said trying to be brave "okay, I dare you to scream I love sasuke outloud at the top of your lungs"

Emiko blushed, sakura, hinata and ino gave akane a look

Even so emiko didn't back down from something "o-okay" she said

She stood up and walked to the window as it was already really dark out

She took a deep breath and opened the window, she stuck her head out and screamed

"I LOVE SASUKE!" house lights turned on and a couple people walked out, she blushed and bent down so she couldn't be seen

The girls laughed

Emiko turned around to glare at them but found megami standing there confused

She cradled herself "I'm sorry megami…" "for what? I can't control who you like" she said smiling

Emiko looked surprised,normally one of the ex-omega girls would have slapped her for even syaing their names...the other guest girls noticed this too

maybe these new girls weren't all bad...

"anyways! Let's move on" ino said seemingly excited to move on

They went around and the girls had a chance to truth or dare, even the pizza guy went

Finally it was sakura turn again "sakura, truth or dare?" hinata asked, sakura shrugged and popped a milk dud in her mouth "truth duur"

"okay, we wanna know, what's been freaking you out lately? You've been like quiet and confused and what's with all those love letters? Huh? What's goin' on sakura? Tell us tell us tell us!" ino yelled shooting question at her

Sakura was taken aback, the girls were all staring her down "I…I want dare instead"

They sighed, ino frowned and snapped her fingers "fine, I dare you to show us some baby pictures"

The girls all stared a tenten, sakura sighed in relief "is that all? Sure whatever" she got up and headed upstairs to her room

* * *

><p>"good…I thought for a second I'd have too…" she whispered to herself as she unlocked her room door<p>

She didn't trust those girls downstairs even if they were minor fangirls, she had gaara…things

She opened her door, it was dark

'_I don't remember shutting the light off'_ she let her hand roam around, she hardly ever shut it off as she was clumsy and had a hard time searching in the dark

Looking around she tripped over a few things that she didn't know "ow! Ugh where's that damn light!"

She heard her door slam

She twisted around "hey!"

She got no answer

She looked around but couldn't see anything "hello?...guys if that's you this isn't funny!"

Still nothing, but now she heard moving around, "I'm serious you bastards cut it out!"

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist, they were tough like a guys and felt manly

She sighed in relief "gaara…don't scare me like t-" "I FINALLY get to meet you love"

She got out of the persons grip and twisted around even though she still couldn't see

The person turned on the light

It was a boy she didn't recognize at first, but then looked closer

It was the boy from the mall, who was at the coffee shop

So he was her stalker

She backed up "so it's you, you're the one who's been sending all those letters and emailing me, why won't you leave me alone I don't want you!" she said sternly

"I don't think you really have a choice right now" he said walking towards her, she stepped back

She looked to the door, she smiled "your right…I should stop trying, I think we are right for each other" she said stepping forward

"ah see! I knew you'd come around!" he said, she smiled, when she was close enough to him she kicked him in the groin

When he got on his knees she ran around him and out the door

* * *

><p>The hallway was dark but she managed she find her way to the stairs, but then she heard a scream coming from downstairs<p>

"ino?" she yelled rushing downstairs, everywhere was dark, she rushed around, there was another scream

This time it was hinata's, she looked around frantically

She could barly see anything, the only lights came from the street lights outside, she rushed around, bumping into things and 10 seconds to crying

She couldn't find anyone

She was alone

Her stalker was in her house

And she didn't know what to do, for the first time she was at a loss, her friends had always been there when there was trouble (unless they were in trouble too)

Now she had no idea what to do

For some reason her best decision was to huddle up in a corner and pray he didn't see her as she heard him coming down the stairs

She curled up and hugged her knees, her eyes filled with tears, normally she would fight back but she was too in fear of her friends

"there you are…"

She whimpered, her eyes trailed up to find him hovering over her, there was nowhere for her to go, she was literally cornered

He picked her up and banged her against the wall, she cringed at her back pain

"now…we can finally be together" he whispered in a disturbing voice

The last thing she thought to do was call out, remembering who was there

"GAARAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>He shot his head up, "did you guys hear that?" the rest of the guys looked to him as they were trying to find out why all the lights were off, "I think so" naruto said<p>

"that was sakura's voice" he slightly whispered

He walked up to the front door and tried to open it but with no luck, "wait, I thought they left the door open when the pizza guy came in" shikamaru said confused

No doubt it was locked

And something extreme was going on in there

* * *

><p>He smiled to her, she looked around but saw no sign of her boyfriend<p>

"what did you say before? You had a boyfriend?...I don't think so" he whispered, tears fell from her eyes, which grew to anger, then back to fear

He leaned in for a kiss, she closed her eyes tight and hoped for a miracle

"aaand…CUT!"

Her eyes shot up, just as the lights came back on; the guy came off her and wiped his forehead

She raised a brow, then looked around

On her left were the girls, on her right were there guests including the pizza guy who still hadn't left

"hey…what's going on?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" they all yelled, including her stalker

"what?" tenten pointed to the wall clock

It was midnight, so that meant it was her birthday

She was still at a loss

"guys! What is going on?" "happy 18th birthday prank sakura!" megami wailed

Her eyes widened "p-prank?"

They all nodded, "y-you…you mean…this whole stalker thing…was-" "yup! A total lie, haha! We totally freaked you out! You've been out of it for weeks because of this!" ino giggled

Sakura glared

At all of them

"explain…now"

* * *

><p>The all sat in a circle as ino explained how the prank was her idea, she hadn't wanted sakura to have a regular birthday so she decided to mix it up and have her think she had a stalker all this time<p>

They paid the guy from the coffee shop as they needed someone she recognized a little and didn't expect from

"so, the emails?-" "we did them, what we couldn't tell you face to face duh!" tenten said, "the letters-" "we had soto over here write them so you wouldn't recognize ours" hinata explained pointing to the coffee boy

"so this whole time, you knew about the love letters and everything?" "yes! We already said that, keep up sheesh" tenten said

"YOU GUYS! I've been freaking out for weeks! Why'd you do this?" they just shrugged "we just wanted you to have an exciting 18th birthday is all" megami said plainly

Sakura settled then sighed, relizing they did this all out of love

"oh come here you bastards!" she said, "yay!" they all hugged, even the extra girls got in on it

Leaving the two boys awkwardly "should we go?" soto asked, the pizza guy shook his head "nah, let's stay a little longer dude"

When they let go sakura realized the girls had changed back into their regular normal non slutty pajamas yets he still had hers on

"hey why did you guys change?" they smiled, tenten sighed "3…2…1-"

The boys burst through the door

Tenten glared at them "you know that thing wasn't locked anymore"

They smiled sheepishly "oops" naruto said

"wait, how did you know we were trying to unlock it?' neji asked

"you guys are idiots, we knew you were hear the whole time! How stupid do you think we are? Why else would we dress like that" ino said matter-factly

They all looked puzzled, "so…your okay?" gaara asked, "duh!" megami said shaking her head

They sighed in relief but then frowned when they saw they were back to their old pajamas

* * *

><p>Later<p>

The pizza guy and soto left, the pizza guy had to deal with his boss and soto just wanted to go home

At some point while they were dancing and a few were watching a movie, neji and sasuke sat down next to tenten and megami as they were next to each other

"so…about that kiss-" "never happening again" tenten said sternly cutting sasuke off, they groaned "can't you let us have any fun? You guys need to loosen up"

Both girls raised a brow "loosen up?...oh that was just a kiss, you have no _idea_ what were capable of" megami said hotly

The guys looked at them as they stepped up and dancing together

too close for just friends...

They both blushed as their positions but then smirked "I got tenten you take megami" "of course hyuga" sasuke said

* * *

><p>Gaara twirled sakura around and she giggled, she had changed into regular pajamas and ino had explained everything again to the guys<p>

She walked out of the party outside into the light, "this has been a wild birthday…but it sure has been the greatest too" she said as they sat on the porch

"it can get better…" he whispered

She turned to him, he held out a little pink box "for me?" he nodded

She untied the bow then opened the box

It was a silver bracelet with a line of cherry blossom petal shaped pink diamonds

"oh gaara…" he smiled, she was speechless, the bracelet jewels sparkled in the moonlight

"I had it made for you…I just didn't know how to give it to you" she slipped the bracelet on "I love it" she whispered

She lay her head on his shoulder, they stayed silent for a while, blocking out the noise coming from inside

And just embraced each other

* * *

><p>"I…I think I'm in heaven" a short fangirl said her nose drowning in blood<p>

She wasn't the only one

Over a hundred fangirls in swimsuits at the konoha beach early in the afternoon on Saturday as the sun was shining and waves were blazing, they all stood at a good distance near the omega limo, their noses covered in blood and their eyes filled with tears

And they had a pretty good reason

The boys of course

Gaara had on blood red board shorts, shikamaru had on green board shorts with a shell necklace around his neck and a wrist watch on, neji had on dark purple board shorts with a black and white surf board next to him he had on black sunglasses, naruto had on black and red and yellow flaming board shorts with a matching board, alog with tsunades necklace around his neck and his hands in his short pockets, then sasuke with dark blue board shorts, a matching surf board and black sunglasses

of course nothing else covered their bodies

they waited by the limo for the girls

Irritated by the screaming fangirls and paparazzi snapping pictures shikamaru looked at his watch

"where are they? It feels like we've been waiting here forever!" as if on cue loud roaring sound were heard coming down the street

Like the first day of school, tenten and megami shot up, suits on and helmets covering their heads

Yet they weren't racing this time, they just came at a regular pace, the other girls followed behind

They both parked and threw off their helmets; tenten banged her head against the front

The girls parked too as they both got off without taking off their suits

Ino, hinata, and sakura stepped out in sun dresses, there was a little arguing mostly directed to ino but it finally stopped

As ino took bags out of the car the girls took off the dresses and suits

Now it was the boys turn to get a nosebleed

Ino had on a bright yellow and dark yellow mixed thin monokini with black sunglasses and a matching sun hat, hinata had on a dark purple one piece with no back

Tenten had on a red and brown swimsuit with Chinese designs on it and a red and black striped surf board, megami had on white swim suit boy shorts with a white strapless bikini top and white surf board with red lightning strikes, sakura had on a pink halter bikini

And all there tattoos (thanks to ino) were perfectly visible

"so you bought these swimsuits exactly so the tattoos were easily seen" tenten asked staring ino down, "I thought it was time we show the world" she said winking at some boys they passed by

Hinata noticed boys looking at her back were her tattoo was located, she blushed and looked down "I don't like this, I don' think naruto will approve"

Megami glared at boys staring at both of her tattoos, the one on her arm and the one on her breast

Finally they made it to their awaiting boys, "sorry were late, we had to try and kill ino first-I mean…get ready" megami growled

Ino just stood and smiled, then took off her sunglasses "by the look on your faces I'm guessing you like them" she said to the boys

They turned away, except naruto who was sitting on top of the limo, "I like your swimsuits girls! The rest of them have to much pride to admit it" he snickered

The boys glared at him but he didn't care "thank you naruto, at least you appreciate my hard work" ino said as he hopped off the limo

She thought for a second them smirked and clung on to him "come on, let's go to the beach" she said

"U-uh, okay" he said as she dragged him off

Megami rolled her eyes as hinata and shikamaru stared off confused "blonds…I'll never understand em…sure as hell glad I wasn't born that way" she grumbled

"come on uzumaki lets go surfin" tenten said slipping on sunglasses and she and megami began to trug off

Then they stopped and slightly turned around "aren't you guys coming?"

Neji and sasuke got up and followed suit, hinata and shikamaru decided to see where ino had dragged naruto off too

And then there were two

Gaara looked down, he smiled "I see your wearing the bracelet" sakura smiled and looked at it "well of course…it was a special present…besides, it's my birthday" she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"well happy birthday then…your 18…sooo-" she put her finger on his mouth "don't…even think about it" she whispered

She picked up her bag and ran down the hill to the beach, he smirked and chased after her

* * *

><p>"that was really mean you guys, you don't have any idea how hard I worked to get these swimsuits" ino said later in the day<p>

The sun was beginning to set

Naruto shrugged, back with hinata he said "like I said, to much pride"

"enough of that talk, this day went by too damn fast" tenten growled, "I know, we should come back again" megami said

The guys smirked "oh…we will" neji said, "what makes you guys so confident about that?" hinata asked

Shikamaru pointed in front of himself, the girls turned around and gasped

Sakura wasn't ready to fufill her dream, but she was pretty damn close

She and gaara sat at the beach watching the sunset and holding hands, it had been the perfect birthday and she was in the swimsuit she had wished for

Ino knew her so well

"gaara…I wish this moment would last forever" he smiled at that "it can…"

Talk about déjà vu

He leaned in…and kissed her

It was a simple kiss which she didn't let go any further, he turned to the side and pointed

She saw he was pointing to a yacht, a large white one which even from a distance you could see it say

_ALPHA AND OMEGA_

Written across, she gasped "is that…" he nodded

"are we, alpha?" he nodded "we'll use it soon, we just wanted to show it to you guys" she hugged him

Then kissed him "you…you and the guys…are just amazing"

* * *

><p>As the girls arrived home, ino and megami stretched as they stepped in "we totally didn't use those suits long enough, when we go on that yacht ride were wearing them again"<p>

The rest of the girls groaned, "well I'm heading to sleep, love ya bye" she said blowing an air kiss then skipping upstairs

Megami and tenten made sure the bikes were locked then decided to head to sleep too

Sakura waited for hinata to get the mail, when she was inside she locked the door

"here you go sakura, looks like you got some birthday mail" "thanks hina" sakura said as she went upstairs herself

She pounded on her bed and laid the mail out, she looked through them but didn't regognize a particular one

Infact this one didn't have an address on it, she tore it open, it was a letter

_Dear sakura,_

_I've wrote this letter many times because I just didn't know how to say this_

_First happy 18__th__ birthday, don't think I forgot now!_

_I know it's been years and I'm sorry for walking out that night, there was just so much I needed to handle on my own, I didn't mean to leave you with that burden_

_I know you can't forgive me right away but I just wanted you to know that I still love you very much, even though I've made some wrong choices I hope you make better one's_

_I do miss you sweetheart, but I can't come back or see you, you have to understand I have reasons and someday you'll understand them_

_I hope you do, I'll always love you cherry blossom_

_Mom_

Tears rained down from her eyes, yet they were happy tears, because this is what she'd been waiting for, for a long time, now one of her greatest wishes had come true

Just hearing from her made this the greatest birthday she'd ever had

* * *

><p><strong>T&amp;B&amp;C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Minibite<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls sat at their desks with a radio in front of them, listening closely<p>

Today the boys were on a morning radio show before school started, they told them not to listen to this one but they knew they had to so it was a stupid thing to say

"did you find it?" hinata asked tenten who was listening for the station, she smiled "got it! Okay here goes!"

"_alright people here we are back with Japan's princes OMEGA, like I was saying before the commercial break boys what do you have to say you love about your sweetheart?"_

The girls blushed but listened carefully as shikamaru started

_He sighed "sweetheart, I love that you where your heart on your sleeve but you have a slight fashion obsession, but I don't care that makes you you, you not afraid so say anything, that's what I love about my sweetheart"_

_Next was neji "sweetheart, you have a hot temper and I love that, but I also love that your athletic and free, and I admire that, I'm proud I chose you sweetheart"_

_Next was gaara "sweetheart, you're smart and short-tempered, you don't let things get you down and I think your hair is the most unique thing about you!, I'm glad were together sweetheart"_

_Next was sasuke, he sighed "sweetheart, you're the craziest girl I've ever met, people say we're complete opposites and I know that, it's one of the reasons I fell for you, you don't try to change for me and I think that's great, your perfect like you are sweetheart"_

_Finally naruto "sweetheart! I love everything about you, your smile, smarts, personality EVERYTHING, I think your shyness is cute but I miss the days were you were shy around me, you're the nicest person I've ever met and I hope we'll be together for a long time sweetheart!"_

The girls blushed as the radio host continued, they never did know what the boys thought of them

But this was a perfect chance

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, 3 weeks I know I'm sorry : but I'm sure the next one will be sooner , thanks for keepin up with me another thing there's a reason the beach part is so short because i'm going to do something else with it as you can see with the yacht, since I don't think a chapter will be posted by then I'll say this now**

**Happy thanksgiving!**


	21. ep20!: Passion By The Sea

**REWRITTEN: 1/26/14**

**I'd say it's been about 2 weeks! :0, ugh I hate updating late I try not to go past 3 weeks guys, SORRY, don't worry I'm not much of a traveler so you won't have to worry about too much vacations and stuff cutting time off, even if I did I'd be working on this…other than that…**

**20 CHAPTERS! Wow we've gone along way, another 10 chapters! I've been writing this story for 5 months now, (6 if you count it being the first day of December :p) thank you guys for tolerating me XD**

**Oh well, here's! to 10 more! (no seriously, I have so many chapters planned out for this I don't know how much longer, 60? 50? 1 billion! Who knows, you gotta keep reading to find out! :)) **

**For my readers**

**Future me: God damn it this was a painful chapter to edit.**

* * *

><p>Tenten yawned and stretched her arms out, she looked to the side where the sun was shining brightly into her bedroom. Tiredly, she crawled out of her bed.<p>

It was Thursday morning, school was closed for the rest of the week for teacher development days so everyone was home sleeping in.

She turned to her alarm in exhaustion, where ten-thirty a.m. blared in a bright blue neon.

"Great..." she grumbled. "The one time I _get_ to sleep in my ass is up early."

Suddenly her stomach felt queasy, a sickening feeling fell upon her. She sighed, not surprised after frantic dreams from the night before surrounding a certain...Hyuga boy.

She shook it off and headed to her bathroom to prepare herself for the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>After brushing her teeth, she stepped downstairs and into the kitchen she find it empty, as expected. The girls were still asleep, as she should be, but after the night before there was no way she could fall back.<p>

She sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal, seeing as Hinata was not awake yet.

She sighed, "Today feels boring..."

Suddenly the phone rang, she sighed and stood up from her cereal to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_T__ennie, just the girl I wanted to see."_

She smiled at the sound of Neji's voice.

"Hi baby!"

_"So babe, the guys and I decided that since there's no school, we'll use the yacht today. You guys should get up and get ready."_

"Sounds fun, we're we headed?"

_"Don't know, but what we do know is we're picking you up at noon on the dot."_

She giggled, "Alright, bye baby lov-" she halted.

_"Huh? What were you about to say?"_

"I-I was gonna say, love the yacht idea!"

"O_kay cool, Later," _

"Bye…" she whispered as he hung up. She hung up the phone and leaned on the wall, rubbing her forehead.

"What the hell was I about to say?" she questioned herself.

Hinata yawned softly as she came down the stairs in her silk purple pajamas. She looked surprised when she saw Tenten standing by the phone, looking at her feet.

"Good morning Tenten, you're here early! Can you please go wake the rest of the girls, I don't want them to sleep in so late, I'm going to start breakfast."

"Oh yeah, sure."

Tenten said, hopping off the wall, but then she stopped by Hinata's side for a second.

"Hinata…how do you feel about Naruto?"

Hinata blushed and looked taken aback.

"T-that's a little out of the blue Tennie...I do like him-"

"I mean how _do _you feel?"

She kept silent, but then cleared her throat.

"I should be getting breakfast ready Tennie!" she said happily.

Tenten frowned but headed upstairs nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"A yacht ride? Yeah that sounds fun!" Sakura said, picking at her omelet.<p>

"Oohh! Sundresses!" Ino squealed, clapping her hands frantically.

"We could go skinny dipping!" Megami yelled.

The girls stared at her.

"What? what'd I say?" she said confused. The girls laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys waited outside in the warm sun in springsummer clothing.

Naruto had on green Capri pants with a red and orange phoenix t-shirt, Gaara had on a black t-shirt with red and white shorts, Sasuke had on a plain white t-shirt with dark blue shorts and a black shoulder bag, Neji had on a blue short sleeved collar shirt with soft purple shorts, and Shikamaru in a grey polo shirt with red shorts.

Neji looked at his watch for the tenth time and grimaced, "I'm pretty sure I said noon. Damn, why does it take girls so long to get dressed?"

At that moment, Ino and Hinata jogged.

"Shika-kun!" Ino yelled as she jumped on top of him.

"Gah!" he yelled as they both toppled over.

"A simple _hi_ would have been suffice…" he grumbled as she giggled cutely.

"Hi Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled up to him as he was sitting on the top of the limo. He jumped down in front of her.

"Hi Hinata, you sure look pretty!"

She blushed, she and Ino both stood in sundresses, hers was a long flowery spaghetti strapped one and Ino's was a strapless bright yellow knee length one.

"Where are the other girls?"

"Sakura and Megami are still getting dressed and Tenten's still taking a bubble bath."

Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance then started walking towards the house.

"Wait Neji-san! She's still-" Hinata called.

"When I say noon I mean _noon_." he snarled back.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten lay her head back on the wall, her hair out of buns and wet as it dangled in the tub. Her personal bathroom had green wallpaper, the rest of it was white including her custom tub.<p>

She closed her eyes in thought, not noticing anyone step in as she soaked in the lavender and peach bubble bath.

"Comfortable?"

Her eyes shot open. She turned her head to where Neji stood by the tub, his hands in his short pockets as he casually looked at her.

She quickly covered herself and glared at him, "what are you doing here you pervert?"

"Who's a pervert?" he narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer.

He kneeled down to her as she sunk deeper into the bath.

"It's past noon, why're you still in the bath? Matter of fact why are you taking a bath anyway instead of a shower, taking your sweet time?"

"What? A girl can't take a bath? Sorry I got distracted, it's so relaxing." she giggled.

"Well hurry up so we can get going," he said.

"I will I will, give me a minute," she said, leaning back again.

He smirked and ran his hand though the top of her wet hair to her confusion though she did not open her eyes. he leaned in her ear and whispered, "You've got five seconds to get out of this tub or I'm coming in."

Her eyes shot open. She smiled sweetly and seductively, "Sure...but there's no way you're coming in with all those clothes on..."

He smirked and leaned into her lips, she leaned in as well and locked lips with him.

She clung onto his shirt, slightly pulling him in. He leaned on the tub forgetting the side was wet until he slipped and fell in.

His head and hair lay in the water as Tenten blinked at him.

She laughed, "well now you're technically in the tub."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"WOOHOO! I'm the queen of the world!" Megami yelled, her arms stretched out at the tip of the boat.<p>

"Megami get down from there! The boat hasn't even moved yet, if you fall were not taking you to a hospital just because you wanted to pull some Titanic type shit!" Sakura yelled up to her with the other girls by her side on the dock.

"Party poopers..." she grumbled, getting down. Megami had on white short shorts with a blue tank top. Sakura had on a white loose skirt with a tight pink top with a light pink cardigan. While Tenten stood in green capri pants with a red tank top

"So are we actually going anywhere?" Ino asked the guys who were coming up behind them from talking to the captain, who was about to start the boat.

They shrugged, "Nowhere in particular, but if we see a place we can stop there." Shikamaru said.

As the ten stepped onto the boat they almost instantly began to feel it move.

"Yay!" Megami yelled as they began their descent away from the dock on the _ALPHA._

"Well, I know what I'm going to do now," Ino sighed as she tossed her hair back then took off her sundress, revealing a new yellow halter bikini. She slipped on sunglasses as she stepped over to a beach chair.

"I am going to work on my tan, tata!" she called.

"Come on guys! Let's go make some lunch!" Sakura said to the rest of them.

"good! I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed.

Before Tenten could walk off with the others Neji grabbed a hold of her hand. As she turned back to look at him he leaned into her ear.

"You wanna make lunch?...or you wanna get back in that bath?"

She smirked and pretended to think for a moment, her index finger to her chin.

"Hmm lunch? Or hot and soaking wet in a bath with you...?" she mumbled, he raised a brow.

"Sounds like lunch wins to me!" she smiled, getting out of his grip and walking off.

He grumbled she tilted her head back to him and giggled.

"Don't be sad, you'll get your chance..."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"you know Ino, I think you'd look weird with a tan," Tenten said with a video camera in hand to Ino who still lay on a beach chair with sunglasses and a tanning board.<p>

"Get that camera outta my face, if I wanna tan I'll tan, and I'll look damn good doing it." she snapped.

Tenten laughed as Shikamaru walked up to the both of them.

"Hey Tenten, Neji wants to see you, Ino she's right,"

"Oh, so you're on her side now?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. When she saw Megami coming up she smiled while Ino and Shikamaru argued playfully.

"Here Megami, video tape for me will yeah?"

Before she could blink she'd jogged down to the lower deck.

"Shika-kun, can you put lotion on my back?" Ino asked sweetly.

He groaned, "troublesome..."

"Come on, please...?" she whimpered, giving him a puppy dog face.

He groaned again, so she in turn sighed.

"Fine...I guess I'll do it myself..." she said, unclasping her bikini top. She covered her breasts as she dangled her top and stared at him intensely.

He gulped, "you know what, you won't be able to get the whole thing, let me do it."

she smirked, "thanks sweetie."

"Whipped," Gaara coughed as he passed by, holding Sakura's hand. Shikamaru glared at him as Naruto laughed and Sakura hit his shoulder, "What? I was kidding."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Neji, quit playing around, I know you're here somewhere!" she yelled, searching below deck checking room after room.<p>

He'd usually sneak up on her, which she hated with a passion, so she made sure she walked her back.

"Neji, I'm serious come out now or I'm dumping you!" she demanded.

There was still no answer, she sighed and decided to let it be, she opened one of the last few doors which was one of the outside bathrooms, she heard water running, so she sighed and walked in.

"I never said I'd take a bath with you," she said smiling as she crossed her arms, staring at Neji sitting in the large bath, naked and already visibly wet.

He smirked, "you never said you wouldn't either."

She rolled her eyes "good point…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>They all sat at the top deck at dusk where the skies were preparing to cast away the sun for the night.<p>

"Have any of you guys seen Neji or Tenten lately?" Sakura asked, sitting on Gaara's lap with a blanket wrapped around herself.

They all shook their heads.

"Come to think of it, Tenten went below deck but she never came up," Hinata said.

The girls giggled, "what do you think there doing?" Megami whispered to Ino.

Ino shrugged in turn, "you can only guess."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten tied her hair back into buns, after half an hour of arguing and teasing (through word of mouth and clothing alike) she had finally agreed to take a bath with him.<p>

"Satisfied?" she smirked, sitting on the dry side of the tub as he got dressed.

"Like hell. But I'll get what I can take...for now."

She turned to glare at him, only to stop and stare as she watched him dress.

His hair was down and wet, he stood before her, shirtless as he readjusted his shirt while his shorts hung loose on his smiled slyly to herself as she stood up and sashayed over to him. He, turned to look at her when she made her way over and before he could question her, she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, deeply.

After a few moments of lip locking they released.

"What was that for?" he raised a brow.

She softly giggled, "I don't even really know…do I really need a reason to kiss my own boyfriend?"

"Well, I guess not, but-"

She put her index finger to his lip to silence him, "Shut up and kiss me..." she whispered.

Without responding, he leaned down and locked lips with her again.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it'd be a bad idea if we go check on them?" Sakura asked as the girls stood in the kitchen working on dinner.<p>

Ino scoffed as she sliced potatoes. "Definitely! We have no idea what those two are doing. If we barge in there we might end up seeing what we saw with you and Gaara last time!"

Sakura blushed a deep crimson red, the girls fully remembered when it was near Sakura's birthday, Hinata had the unfortunate opportunity of catching them five seconds away from dirty dancing.

Hinata shook her hand and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry girls, Neji's responsible, respectful, and patient, I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Quickly, he kicked the door open and slammed it back without letting go of her lips. With her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms were around his neck their tongues fought furiously as he dropped her on the bed without releasing her.<p>

She released from his lips and painfully slowly began to unbutton his shirt while he lovingly kissed down her neck. When all buttons were done he carefully slipped it off and tossed it to the floor, then quickly leaned back down again as his left hand trailed down to her capri pants.

She shivered when they found their way inside her shorts, letting his fingers rub against her.

She threw her head back and shivered as he licked her neck and continued to play with her, she softly moaned.

He slipped off her shirt and pants with his free hand. When both were tossed to the side he kisses down her neck.

She whimpered when he snuck his fingers into her panties and inside her.

Moments later, she tightened around his fingers, moaning and whimpering as he slipped his fingers out.

"kiss me…" she begged, shaking as he worked his hand up her straps.

He leaned in and kissed her warmly, while she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly.

She knew now what she felt before they had gotten on the boat. What her dreaming of him meant to her.

"Neji…" she whispered nervously. "...I love you."

In a swift motion he was up, his hands off her, sitting at the side of the bed. Her eyes shot open, realizing what she had said.

She looked to him, sitting solemnly on the side of the bed, running his hands through his hair, making a fist with the hand that had touched her in her most vulnerable area.

She gulped, "N-Neji?..." she whispered one hand on a blanket, shielding herself.

Without a word he stood up and walked towards the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami hummed the theme song to My Little Pony as she skipped down the hall, trying to figure out where the kitchen was as she had forgotten from earlier.<p>

She raised a brow when she began to pass by the living room, listening to whimpering. Frowning, she opened the door, only to find Tenten surrounded by all four of the girls, crying into her lap.

"Guys! What's going on?!" she yelled, rushed over to them and bending down to Tenten.

"I…Neji and I were…we w-were..." she stuttered, sniffling. "But then I…I-I told him I loved him...and he...just left...just like that...without a word."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything...he just completely ignored me...when I tried to talk to him he slammed his room door in my face and locked it. It;s my own fault for saying something like that out of the blue! I'm so stupid!" she yelled as more tears fell.

"Tenten…you're not stupid. Maybe Neji just needs time. Maybe he didn't know what to say...give it a little time I'm sure he'll come around." Sakura said

"It's okay Tenten…knowing Neji he'll lighten up by breakfast tomorrow," Hinata said reassuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone sat and ate quietly as they sat across from each other's boyfriend or girlfriend. Neji refused to make eye contact with Tenten who tried to figure out something to say to him.<p>

"So…anybody up for a swim?" Naruto offered, after a few more minutes of slightly awkward silence., The majority of them gave their individual responses and began getting up, deciding it best to get out of the tension in the room.

Neji and Tenten on the other hand, remained at the table.

"Neji…"

When he didn't answer she spoke again, "I wanna talk about this!" she said confidently. Though still, he kept quiet.

She stood up and slammed her hand on the table, "why won't you talk to me?! Do you have any idea how hard it was to say something like that and your just gonna shut me out?! Don't you care about my feelings at all?!" she yelled.

He looked up to her with a blank, unreadable expression.

"I can't answer your question..."

she huffed, "in other words, you don't feel the same way."

He sighed, "I've only ever loved one girl…"

"Kaede…right?"

he nodded and turned away from her with a bored expression, "I'm sorry…I can never return your feelings."

Her heart felt like it had shattered into pieces, she clutched her hands into fists as her chest burned while his words rung in her head.

"So I really am just next in line..." she said bitterly.

He gave no response.

She turned on her heels and silently left the kitchen, painfully silently closing the door back.

* * *

><p>She ran onto the top deck, while below everyone was preparing themselves to swim, so she was relieved to see it vacant.<p>

She leaned on the railing, salty tears consumed her face and fell into the water as she tried to clear her mind of his kisses.

"I was stupid to think I was different!" she cried bitterly, cursing ever meeting him.

She cursed herself for agreeing to go out with him.

finally she cursed herself,

for falling in love with him.

She looked into the deep blue ocean, leaning in and dangling until the boat hit a rift in the water, causing it to shake, and causing her to fall in, splashing into the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Any luck?!" Hinata asked as the girls met up on the top deck in their swim suits.<p>

"Not at all, I can't find her anywhere," Sakura said breathlessly.

"Me either!" Ino said, exhausted.

"Me either!" Megami whined. "who are we looking for again?"

"Tenten! You fucking moron!"

Sakura paced back and forth as the boys stepped up to the top deck, including Neji.

" Are you girls rea-what's wrong?" Gaara asked, noticing their distraught appearances.

"We can't find Tenten! We went back to the kitchen after changing to get her but she wasn't there! We've looked like _everywhere_!" Ino yelled.

"Relax girls! She has to be around here somewhere! She couldn't have fallen off the boat." Naruto reassured.

"Neji! You were the last person to see Tenten, do you know where she went?" Sakura asked hopefully.

He shrugged and sighed, I don't know…I don't care."

All four of the girls stopped walking and stared at him with shocked expressions.

"What's wrong with you? How could you say that?" Ino huffed.

He kept the same expression but sighed, "I don't see why you're trying to force me to return the same feelings-"

"We're not forcing shit! We're trying to find our best friend!" Megami yelled.

He smirked, "If you expect me to fucking take her back then-" his sentence seized as the sound of a slap.

Hinata stepped up and slapped him across the right cheek.

He cringed as she held a sad expression.

"You're not Neji…at least not the one I know…what's wrong with you? I don't care what relation we are, I'm not going to_ stand_ here and let you talk about Tenten that way," she said sternly.

He glared at her as he faced them again, he scoffed. "I'll be in the lower deck."

With that, he turned around and stepped back down below.

"Guys! You gotta come and see this!" Sakura said yelled from the railing.

The seven of them walked to where Sakura stood by the green raining of the boat.

"look at these hand prints!" she pointed to the wet prints on the railing. "They look like they're sliding off…as if someone…"

They took a step back and Neji halted.

"Y-you don't think…she...!" Hinata stressed to find the right words.

They stood in silence for a few moments before the captain finally stepped onto the top deck.

"You kids should probably get inside, I just got word that there's a storm coming and its dangerous to be out on the top deck. It looks like we'll have to stay here for the night."

"but we have to find our friend Tenten! She could be out there!" Sakura protested.

"I'm sorry ladies, you'll have to wait for tomorrow."

Ino stomped her foot in frustration, "Hyuga! this is all your fault! If anything happens to Tenten I swear you'll be six feet under!" she yelled.

She stormed off down the deck, the girls were silent as they followed behind.

Neji smirked, "Nara…" Shikamaru turned to him with a blank expression.

"You should learn to control your girl…"

"Neji, don't start. You've already managed to piss all the girls off but I'll be damned if you start anything with us," Shikamaru said as they began following the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>With her clothes torn and her body covered in scratches, she washed up on the island, completely unconsciousness but shivering.<p>

Noticing her, he began pulling her by her shoulders, far and deep into the woods...

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>As the storm raged, each couple sat in separate rooms with their individual pair, safely below listening to the sounds of the storm.<p>

Megami sat on Sasuke's lap on his bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, back in her white nightie, while he was only wearing blood red jeans.

She trailed her hand down his abs with a sad expression as thunder blared.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hm?"

"Do…do you think Tenten's okay? Out there?"

"You know Tenten…she's tough, she'll be fine, wherever she is."

"But she's like a sister to me…to all of us, if we were to lose her I don't know what I'd..."

He pulled her in and kissed her neck, "don't..worry..about..it." he whispered in between kisses.

She slightly pushed back and frowned at him, "I'm serious Sasuke! I'm sorry I can't think straight right now…I'll be in my room..." she said sadly, getting off of him.

Before he could protest she walked out and closing the door behind her, he in turn growled and glared at nothing.

"Hyuga…" he whispered bitterly.

* * *

><p>Sakura lay on top of Gaara, playing with the undone buttons of his shirt while he played with her lace pink nightie with another arm around her waist.<p>

By the way she was slowly playing with the button,s he knew her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Sakura…are you alright?"

She sighed, "I've been thinking about Tenten…"

"Worried?" he asked.

He felt her nod against his chest.

"Gaara…what if she doesn't come back?...what if we can't find her…I'll be so devistat-"

"Sakura..." he whispered, tilting her head up.

"everything is going to be fine…just relax right now and we can think about this in the morning..." he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Relax?" she said eghast, sitting up quickly, to his surprise. To further his shock she hopped off him and stood firmly.

"How do you expect me to _relax_ when my best friend is out there possibly…" she sighed, not wanting to say the word. "I'm gonna go..."

she picked up a couple items of clothing and quickly stepped out, shutting the door behind her.

He sat up and scratched his hair roughly in annoyance.

"Damn hyuga…"

* * *

><p>Ino sat on Shikamaru missionary style with her hands on his chest. She was in a silk yellow nightie, while he was lying shirtless with black jeans on with both his hands behind his head.<p>

Her expression was grim and she seemed to be staring to the wall.

He sighed, understanding. "Thinking bout Tenten?"

She slowly nodded, "I just want everything to be back to normal…I wish I knew where she was…Shika-kun I'm so scared!"

Don't be, wherever she is I know she's okay, she's a big girl..."

"but how can you be so sure? You don't know everything! She's probably either in the water drowning or off at some unknown island!"

He sighed as he twirled a lock of her hair with two fingers.

"The captain said not to worry now…we'll see tomorrow and-"

"Tomorro?w!" she hopped off of him, he blinked in shock.

"Tenten might not have a tomorrow! I'm not gonna sit there and play around with you while Tenten's in danger!" she huffed, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

He groaned and flopped back into the pillows.

"Hyuga you son of a bitch…"

* * *

><p>Hinata and Naruto sat in Naruto's room, cuddling. He lay shirtless with his hands behind his head, staring up to the ceiling with red khaki's on. She lay closely to him in a purple silk nightie, twirling her finger on his chest, deep in thought.<p>

"Let me guess...you have Tenten on the mind?"

She nodded simply. "Naruto-kun…do you think Nej-niisan's upset with me…I've never done anything like that to a family member before..."

"Naah he'll cool off, you know Neji, easy temper, easy forgiver!"

She sighed, "I was just so scared for Tenten, I had to blame him..." she said sadly.

"It's not your fault Hina…everyone's worried…but I know…it'll all be okay," he whispered leaning in to kiss her.

She sighed and sat up, leaving his lips lingering. He opened his eyes and looked up to her.

"Not now Naruto-kun…I need to think…" she smiled sadly, getting up and making her way to the door.

He sat up and frowned as she closed the door behind her.

"Neji...you had better fix this..."

* * *

><p>Neji stood at the top of the deck while the storm blared, though he had been assured not too, he allowed the heavy rain to poor on him and the winds to place while lightening burned the skies.<p>

He wanted to blame Tenten for getting herself in the mess, but he knew in his heart it was his fault.

He should have been more gentle and not so harsh about letting her down, though he was going to anyway.

The boat shook, though he did not care one bit. It swayed back and forth heavily, causing him too, though he still tried his best not to pay any attention as he found himself calling out for her.

But, before he knew it, the harsh wind pushed against him up and (as if fate was teaching him a lesson) he slipped on the watery railing, falling over, into the deep waters.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me? First Tenten now Neji? Where are we?! In the fucking Bermuda triangle?!" Sakura yelled pacing back and forth in the morning when the storm had settled.<p>

"It must have been the storm. He must have been stupid enough to go up there last night." Sasuke shrugged.

"I've determined that they both fell into the water, and since the captain or no other nearby ships have seen any dignified bodies, they must have ended up on island, now, since we're near Fudaku and the boat is due east, we should be near Shinjitsu island (T**ruth island**). If my calculations are correct, that should be six miles, fourty meters and 3,006.25 inches from here." Ino said, looking up from her calculator.

They all stared at her in awe and silence.

She blushed, "what…I pay attention in class…sometimes..."

Sakura hid behind Gaara and began rapidly typed on her advanced calculator.

"She's right…" she slightly whispered fearfully. "She's actually right!"

"Ha!" Ino stuck her tongue out.

Hinata sighed, "well, it seems we're off too Shinjitsu island then!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>His eyes slowly opened as they tried to adjust to the blaring, hot sun. When they were finally able to adjust to his surroundings he cringed and shook.<p>

Only his eyes trailed around at his surroundings, while his body lay immobile and weak.

He used his hands to feel the ground below him, discovering himself to be laying on sand. He lifted his head up a bit, where in front of him was the wide open sea, behind him sat tall palm trees and other, smaller trees of different kinds with various fruits hanging from.

His shirt and shorts were torn in various places and he was completely soaked.

"where…the hell am I?" he whispered to nothing, or at least what he thought was nothing.

"Shinjitsu," a deep male voice spoke.

He twisted around, where sitting on his knees in front of him was a man that looked a couple years older than him.

He had a deep tan, long shoulder length blond hair, and a fit body, he smiled at Neji.

"Looks like you end up on Shinjitsu too. Funny, just got another person end up here the same way you did, friend." he said with a heavy accent Neji couldn't place.

_Tenten!_

"Really?! What did they look like? I might know them, I'm looking for my friend,"

"Really? Funny. She a girl, brown hair. She seem upset when she end up here, I try to talk, she shut me out,but lately she seem to be doing fine."

"That's Tenten!"

"Yes! That's the name, I'll take you to her, name is Umi," **(ocean)**

"Neji Hyuga." Neji said bluntly.

Neji hiked with Umi through about a half a miles worth of jungle, that is until he finally started to hear music, like bongos, flutes and a couple other instruments.

They finally reached a large open space with tall huts and tents, with people who had the same tan skin as Umi.

There were men and woman and children of all ages. Teenage boys and girls danced in a circle while older men played instruments. The parents clapped and the little children ran around, they all (like Umi) had grass made clothing.

suddenly he noticed, in the middle of the dancing and clapping teens was Tenten, still in her jean shorts and blue-green tank top (though torn) with her hair down and decorated in flowers.

When she saw Umi coming over she smiled warmly, but when she saw Neji behind him it dropped all together.

Umi dropped the fish he had collected in a hut, then came back out and walked Neji over to Tenten while island girls swooned behind him.

"Here she is," Umi said cheerfully. Tenten couldn't even look at him.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"On the boat, looking for us I guess, the girls worried sick about you, what're you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"Why would you come to look for me?...I thought.."

"I didn't come, I got caught in storm and ended up here."

She scoffed and turned to him, "So why don't you do me a favor and go back! Of all the people to be stuck here with why did it have to be you?!" she snapped, pushing him out of her way and walking to a hut.

That gave the island fangirls a chance to crowd around him, but he stared off to Tenten who stood with her arms crossed by the hut.

He watched Umi run up to her, he said something which she returned with a sad expression. He frowned and pushed her hair back from her face softly, she smiled sadly as they both walked into the hut.

Neji glared off to them, angry and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you even reading this map right?" Ino demanded.<p>

"Of course I am! Excuse me! Who the one that passed geography with an A plus and who fell asleep in class and just barely passed with a D minus?" Sakura growled.

"I don't need to know geometry to tell you we're going the wrong way!" Ino protested, pointing on the map.

" It's _geography!_" Sakura yelled, tightening her hair in frustration, "_geography._ Look Ino-pig! I'm the genius here!" she shot.

"Oh yeah_ forehead_?! Then why don't you _fly_ us there?!" Ino yelled back

"who do you think you're talking too?!"

"You! Obviously!"

They continued to yell back and forth as they had been doing for the last couple hours.

Hinata and Megami sat on the sidelines, a long beach sat at the edge in a long soft purple sundress, watching the girls argue and silently begging them to stop. Megami lay on it with sunglasses, blowing a red and white paper fan to her face while the boys worked with the captain below.

The hunt for Neji and Tenten continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The tribe ate dinner together in a circle around a fire, as they did a couple elders told the children stories.<p>

Tenten sat next to Umi and talked to him about life in the city, while he told her about life in the jungle and on the island.

Neji sat back, hating everything around him and watching them laugh together.

"You know why island is called Shinjitsu? If you stay on island, it help you find yourself, and say things you never thought would come out of mouth."

She giggled, "too late for that…" she whispered.

He softly smiled at her, "you really love him…?"

"I…I think I do…I _know_ I do…maybe…but like I said..." she looked over to Neji who was still crowded around the island girls. "he doesn't feel the same way…"

"He very lucky to have your love," he smiled warmly.

She blushed at him and looked down, not noticing Neji's glaring eyes on the both of them.

* * *

><p>"Girls…it's getting late, we should probably call it a night..." Naruto frowned, coming up and putting a blanket over Hinata who had fallen asleep on the beach chair while Sasuke picked up a drifting Megami.<p>

The sky was clouded, just like the girls themselves.

"we can't find them," Sakura whispered leaning on the railing as Gaara stepped up and put a hand to her shoulder.

"We've been working all day…there's no sight of any island…let alone Shinjitsu..." Ino whispered as Shikamaru sat down next to her and held her hand.

Naruto frowned as he picked Hinata up carefully, "we'll find them…trust me guys..."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>When everyone had gone to sleep only Umi, Tenten, and Neji sat around the dying fire.<p>

"You know, if you concentrate on fire, you find something about yourself." Umi spoke as he and Tenten still continued their conversation.

"Really?" Tenten asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, will not believe what I get from this island…it magical..."

Neji raised a brow but Tenten looked intrigued, Umi clapped his hands as he looked into the fire, "looks like we having a few new visitors!"

"what do you mean?"

"Looks like people on boat, coming to island..."

Neji scoffed, "how do you know that?"

"I'm reading fire."

Neji rolled his eyes and Tenten raised a brow, though they let him continue.

"Wait, what do they look like?" Tenten asked frantically.

"Few girls, a few boys. eight...I believe. Strange hair colors..."

"That's my friends! They're heading toward the island!"

"How long do you think it'll take for them to get here?" Neji asked, so desperate to get off the island, he would believe anything. A few hours on it and he craved a hot, electrical powered shower.

"Can't see that. Sorry. Sorry."

Neji groaned while Tenten glared at him while Umi smiled.

"why don't you give try? About to go out, that means rest, go ahead!"

Tenten stared at the fire, Neji irritably looked at it, trying not to be rude, while Umi watched them intensely.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat up from a knock on her door, as she had still been awake. She got up and walked over to her door and opened it.<p>

Standing outside was the rest of the girls who stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, "can't sleep either?" they all nodded and stepped in.

"You guys, I don't want to sit around and do nothing, I could give two shits where Neji is but Tenten-"

"You shouldn't say that Ino! Neji's just as important no matter what he did!" Hinata said sternly.

Sakura sighed, "I understand how Tenten must have felt but there was no reason to react…maybe he just wasn't ready to say anything, you guys remember what happened at the ski resort..."

They were about to retort until Megami shushed them then sniffed the air life a dog, "you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Ino asked, grimacing at her nose in the air as if she was a blood hound.

She howled like a wolf.

"Will you shut up! What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded.

she didn't answer, she simply got up and ran out.

"Gami! Wait!" Ino called.

The girls quickly followed behind as she ran up to the top deck, the wind was harsh as she leaned against the railing.

"Look!" she yelled, pointing to the distance. The girls looked to it, it was extremely hard to see but they could see a blotch like a dark spot in the sea.

"Yeah so?" Sakura shurgged.

"I can smell rice and bananas, and pineapples! It must be an island-"

"and since were heading east it has to be Shinjitsu!" Hinata said happily

"Ino go wake the boys! I think we've found them!" Sakura squealed as Megami barked.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks to Umi, Tenten and Neji were forced to share a hut, which of course both of them argued about but ended up having to do it anyway.<p>

Neji lay on the left and Tenten sat at the corner as far away from him as she possibly could get, staring out the small cut window in the hut. It was surrounded by trees but she could see a glimpse of the sparkling nighttime water.

She wondered what her friends were doing right at that moment.

It made her think about what she had seen when she looked into the small fire.

She didn't directly see anything but she did feel, happiness, warmth, pleasure, and confusion and illness all at the same time. She didn't understand it at all and when she asked Umi about it, he just kept smiling and told her she would have to figure it out on her own someday.

It only made her feel worse, the last thing she wanted to do was spend a night with _him_.

Her heart was heavy, at this point she wasn't sure she had said the right thing a couple days before.

"Neji…?"

"What." he snapped coldly.

"I don't think…I don't think I was confident when I said what I said a couple days ago, maybe it was just in the heat of the moment, I don't know but…now I'm just confused…if you didn't feel the same way...why did you need to reject me so badly? Why couldn't you just let me know nicely."

It felt like hours before he answered, she heard a grunt then she listened to him sit up.

She turned around and crossed her legs.

He was looking down.

"back when I was fifteen, while Kaede and I were going out-" she was stiff, she knew her name was going to come up in this, it always does in their relationship.

Well…it _did._

"I…told her the same thing, and she gave me the same reaction, it hurt…a lot, I never thought I'd be able to give my heart to anyone…but a year later she finally said it, I thought that was it, we'd be together forever, I could never love anyone else…but then-"

"I know." she said quietly

They sat in silence.

She nervously and carefully shook herself over closer to him, debating whether to kiss him or not.

But he did it instead.

"I'm not really sure how I feel about you Tennie…so I don't think I can say it...at least not any time soon..."

She smiled sadly, "it's okay, I'm positive how I feel about you…so…I'll wait for you..." she said, looking him in the eyes.

He chuckled, "I can't believe it was that easy to get you back,"

She glared, "you didn't win jack shit, I was waiting for you to fess up, you didn't think I was going to let this whole break up thing last did you?"

He smirked and kissed her again.

"Not for one second..."

She closed her eyes and brought his head closer, deepening the kiss

Before they knew it they were fighting for dominance inside each others mouths, which he gladly won over, though she did not care as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lowered her onto the ground.

finally releasing from her mouth, he trailed his tongue down to her neck, she leaned against the wall, caressing his hair, shivering and biting her lip as her breathing increased, while he in turn focused on removing her tank top.

When that was off and tossed to the ground he used his index finger to slip off off her shorts. She grunted as she shuffled out of them, leaving her only in her green lace bra and panties. As he began kissing down her chest he used one hand to unclasp her bra from behind, then to her surprise, began licking her breast.

She moaned out lightly, her legs shaking. While he continued to lick her she used both hands to slip off his pants, leaving him only in his boxer shorts.

Finally stopping, he trailed his tongue down until he faced her underwear, she shut her eyes and clutched her hands into fists, knowing what was coming next.

He painfully slowly pulled her panties down until they reached her feet, where she lifted her legs to allow him to toss them.

No more than a second later, a gasp escaped her lips at the feeling of his tongue inside her. She let out a rough moan while he in turn tasted her.

"N-Neji..." she moaned, bucking her hips.

after a few moments she let out a silent moan, tightening around him. Her breathing was piercing, even when he came back up and quickly kissed her.

He continued to kiss her as she slipped off his boxers, but as soon as he did she switched around so she was on top.

She smiled at him as he stared up at her, blinking in confusion. she said nothing but simply closed her eyes and began to settle herself on top off him. she shivered, feeling him inside her.

when they were finally connected she let out a low grunt and squinted, it hurt at first but after a few seconds pain turned into pleasure for both of them.

On her own accord she continued to grind, he kept his hands on her hips, every few seconds he would groan her name, the same went for her.

Before they would both finish he twisted around so now he was on top, so that he could finish. She moaned softly as he rode her, grunting and clutching his teeth together.

Finally, unable to contain herself, she moaned loudly, coming apart around him as she shivered in her climax.

Moments later he finished, thrusting into her once more before sighing heavily and pulling out, laying next to her.

the both of them lay, breathing heavily but both knew very well they were far from done.

After a few more times of the same action, they lay with his hands wrapped around her as she snuggled into his chest, exhausted.

"I love you..." she whispered

He sighed as he spoke back.

"I know..."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Tenten woke up with a massive headache, with her hair messy and tangles in various places.<p>

She rubbed her forehead and cringed at the small shade of sun coming from the window.

It was a chilly night so she was glad to see her blanket was wrapped around her, well part of her anyway, and it wasn't the only reason it was wrapped around her.

She looked down and her breath caught in her throat

She was naked.

She looked around and her eyes fell on him.

There lay Neji, sleeping soundly next to her with his chest bare and visible with his hair loose and messy.

She smiled warmly and she remembered the previous night. Glad that they had come to an understanding (with a few added benefits) she hugged herself and flopped back onto the ground, snuggling close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>A few hours into mid-day, a voice came through the trees as Neji and Tenten Sat eating lunch.<p>

"Hello!" they heard various voices tribe listened as well.

"Tenten! Neji! Are you guys here?!"

"Shut up idiot! You might attract some wild animal or something!"

"Well how else are we gonna find them forehead?!"

"It's them!" Tenten squealed jumping up and heading for the trees while Neji followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>"They have to be here! If not they must be in water, that's the only place surrounding enough for a human body to stay but they can't survive long," Ino said.<p>

"Okay, that smart thing is really starting to get annoying," shikamaru said tiredly.

"Hey you're not the only one with a brain!"

"Can you guys focus?! We won't get anywhere unless we-"

"Guys!" Tenten yelled, pouncing them.

"Tenten!" the girls yelled together.

"Neji!" Naruto said as Neji came from out of the trees.

"We were so worried! Thank goodness!" Hinata said as they stood up together.

Tenten was smiling brightly, more than normal. The girls looked at her in confusion, then to Neji, then back to her.

"that look on your face…it's famiiliar..." Megami said dryly. "Something smells of sweat and endorphins...you had sex, _didn't_ you."

Tenten blushed and looked away as Neji smirked at her.

Quickly, she shook her head. "guys, there's this kid you have to meet! He saved both of our lives!"

"Nice job changing the subject, that would be cool but we don't have much time, we have to get back to Konoha," Sakura said.

"I know! Just come and meet him really quick!" she said, getting up and dragging them away.

* * *

><p>"Umi? I haven't seen him all day."<p>

"Umi? Who knows, he's always off somewhere."

"Umi, not sure."

Everyone she asked had the same response, he seemed to wander wherever then come back later in the day.

she sighed, "I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

Hinata put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "come on Tenten…it's time to go..."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The boat sailed off Shinjitsu island, Tenten watched as they got further and further away from it.<p>

Gaara shook his head as he passed by, "we even have fangirls on unknown islands...it never ends."

Tenten looked off at the distance as she could still see the island.

She also saw a certain manish figure, like a shadow, wave to her from a far end of the island.

She blinked a couple times, but then smiled and waved back.

She turned her head slightly, Neji was behind her, after quickly taking a hot shower he and her both stood in clean clothes. He spoke to the guys.

She smiled.

The night they had was unexplainable, and she knew judging from the look on his face it wasn't the end of it.

Besides.

He didn't love her.

But she was okay with it.

Because she was patient.

Someday he'd say it, she hoped…someday soon.

* * *

><p><strong>T^B^C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! See you in the next episode!<strong>


	22. ep21: A Lady of Springtime

**chappie 21! XD**

**wow that was lazy opening :3, anywaaaays...**

* * *

><p>"the last time I wore a denim Estelle Capri was freshman year, I never wear anything out of style it would be humiliating, I consist on trying skinny jeans, they work more for your figure and they'd totally rock those stilettos" ino said proudly enlightening the freshman girls that morning<p>

They all ooed and awed and clapped "do me next ms. Ino! Me next!" "no me!" "no way it's my turn!"

Ino giggled "girls girls clam down, there's enough time for me to help all of you!"

Name: ino yamanaka

one of the prettiest and most popular girls at konoha high, she recently just started with her best friends and they've dominated since even going as far as head cheerleader and dating one of the most popular guys in the country

guys love her

girls envy her

but other than that:

She's best down for her A+ fashion sense, one of the reasons being her parents are models, whatever she wears the other girls try their best to copy

Her style is always changing and she has a gift for knowing what works best for people, she's always been a fashionista, never blocked for anything

Anything

"come on yamanaka, we have homeroom" sakura growled dragging her, "oh! Right! Remember my tips girls, I'll see you after school!"

* * *

><p>it was thrusday, she and megami had on their basketball uniforms for their game later in the day<p>

Being such a perverted school it was a blue and white tight jersey with mid-thigh blue and white shorts

Also today sakura, ino, and hinata (who they had forced to join the team so they could all be together) had on blue and white cheerleading uniforms, the cheer squad had been brought back because of football seasons performance

"so how are the little ino's today?" tenten joked, "better than ever, I swear if they keep listening to me they'll look like models by senior year, then they can pass on my advice" ino said as they walked into homeroom

"just wait you guys, someday I'll be designing for millions!" she said dreamingly, they sighed softly, that was another thing about ino, she always wore her heart on her sleeve

"ino? My bracelet snapped, your good at patching things up right? Do you think you could fix this?" a girl asked nervously as they sat down

Ino scoffed "fix it? Girlie I can remodel it! Just wait, I'll have this primped and pretty by tomorrow morning, it'll be so cute you won't be able to wear it!"

The girls looked confused but the other girl knew what she meant by that "thanks ino! You really are the best!" she said skipping off

She sighed happily, sakura laughed "is there anything you can't do?"

Ino was about to answer just when kakashi busted through the door, everyone gasped

He was extremely early, the band hadn't even arrived yet!

He was heavily breathing but when he saw the girls he sighed in relief, he quickly ran up to them

"kakashi-sensei! What's wrong?" hinata asked, he calmed himself and ran his hands through his hair

He took a deep breath and they could see him open his moutht o talk "girls…you know that anko and I are…getting married soon right?" "of course" sakura said

"good, well…lately she's been trying to plan the wedding and well…it's just been going wrong, to tell she the truth she's an awful wedding planner and she keeps getting frustrated, she can't find the right dress, catering bailed on her, the decorations are off and I…I just need your help"

They smiled "don't worry kakashi! We'll have the wedding perfectly planned out and ready before the day, we'll talk to anko!" megami said

He sighed in relief again "thanks girls, what would I do without you"

They giggled "it's simple really, hinata can cook the all the food (with our help), I can work on decoration, tenten you take music, megami you do location and flower arrangement-" "and I'll design the dress!" ino chanted excitingly

"uh yeah, we won't disappoint you sensei!" tenten said, "again thanks guys, but now I gotta go, I gotta a rep remember?"

He ran out of the room as the boys came in

"oh this is so exciting! I've never made a wedding dress before let alone planned a wedding! Oh this dress has to be perfect! I will NOT allow this to be an ordinary wedding dress, it will be unique, perfect and…ino style" ino giggled

"what! Wedding! Are you and shikamaru getting married?" naruto asked, "what!" they both yelled

"no dumbass, anko and kakashi are getting married and they want us to plan their wedding" sakura sighed

"getting off that topic, are you guys coming to our game tonight?, I'd be cool if you could" tenten asked

"aw is that tonight?" neji asked, all the girls looked to them in confusion

"sorry girls we're filming a guest star appearance on some talk show then we have a CD signing" naruto said nervously

"but it's our first home game, you can't miss it" hinata said, "sorry…" shikamaru shrugged

They all frowned and turned away

"we'll be at the next one, promise" gaara said, it didn't help, they giggled "guys were kidding, it's okay, just make sure your at the next one kay?" tenten asked

They sighed in relief, they hated it when they were upset

ino clapped her hands and got everyone's attention "anyways! After the game I have a lot of work to do, I am going to make this the best wedding ever! Guarantee!"

Shikamaru softly smiled at his energetic dandelion, when it came designing she was a fuse ready to explode

* * *

><p>" Physics, the natural science that involves the study of matter and its motion through spacetime, along with related concepts such as energy and force, can anyone tell me what is analyzes?"<p>

A few kids raised their hands, others yawned in return, one of them was ino, they'd been over the definition of physics plenty of times when they began a new lesson and the teacher always asked the same question

She didn't even know why she was in the class at the moment

"-very good, since we'll be starting a new lesson today I'm going to pass back unit 8's test, most of you did well on this I'm very proud to say"

Ino perked up, she had to be in one of those 'mosts' she always was, she grew excited when she teacher handed her the test

She frowned when she saw a giant F planted on it

Okay, she wasn't the best student, but with the help of sakura she'd never seen an F in her life!

Well, this was the only class she'd skipped

After class the bell rang, everyone quickly got up to head out to the next period

Ino quickly picked up her bag and walked up to the teacher mrs. Koda

"mrs. Koda, I want to talk about my grade on the test-" "aw yes I forget to mention, tell your parents that your failing and if you don't pass the test by text Tuesday's exam, I'm sorry but you won't be able to partake in any extracurricular activities and you'll have to take after school makeup's"

Ino gasped "but I have so much things to do!" mrs. Koda smiled knowing ino very well "I know ino, so try having one of your friends help you study, you have to have at least a C to pass"

* * *

><p>"what! How can you be failing I gave you all my notes!" sakura exclaimed in gym while they sat on the bleachers talking to ino<p>

She giggled nervously "I uh…kind lost them along the way" "this isn't funny ino, if you keep failing you'll have to take summer classes"

"then you'll never shop again!...in that summer" megami said intimidatingly

"ah! Don't say that I already know! That's why I need you guyses help to study" "it's you _guys_ work on the grammar" tenten said

"ino, you know we'd help you but were pretty booked, with the whole wedding planning thing, sports, and tests and stuff coming up on our own, I think you need to find your _own_ tutor"

Ino sighed "I guess your right" truth be told her schedule was filled too, she had to make the dress, study for the test, cheerleading practice, a mini after school class for the girls who needed her help, and other 'ino important' things

"well, speaking of the wedding why don't we go and talk to anko now?" hinata asked, the girls nodded in agreement and got up and headed to anko

"really? You girls would do that for me?" anko said frantically, the girls beamed and nodded

Anko grew excited but then went shy, "so…since you girls are doing all that…would you…could you umm-" none of them could believe it, they'd never seen this side of anko before

"come on sensei spit it out!" megami said, "would you girls please be my bridesmaids?"

Their mouths gaped but ino jumped up and down "yes yes yes!"

"that sounds great sensei, but shouldn't you ask like sisters or something or cousins?"

"I would if I had any siblings, and I hate most of my cousins so..."

"well in that case we'd love to do it!" hinata beamed, "hmmm, this means I'll have to make bridesmaids dresses too"

"oh don't trouble yourself, you guys can come with me tomorrow, kurenai, tsunade, and shizune are making me have a bachelorette party friday, but before that I was going to the bridle store to find a dress, since your making one you girls can just help me find bridesmaid dresses before I head off to kurenai's?"

"sound perfect, while we're at the store we can do homework and junk" tenten said, "great, thanks again girls—oh before I forget can you ask your _boyfriends_ if they can be best men, kakashi wants to ask but you know how he is"

"don't worry anko-sensei, we can handle that"

* * *

><p>"are you serious? Now your involving us in this?" sasuke asked<p>

"pleeeease guys, this would mean a lot, we really want them to have a great wedding" ino begged

The boys thought for second "will we see you guys in dresses?" the girls glared at them "sure" tenten growled

"were in"

* * *

><p>before anything else could go foward<p>

the girls had a basketball game to do

But right before that

Before the guys left ino's arms were wrapped around shikamaru's neck, and his arms around her waist

"shika…I'm failing physics-" he raised a brow "the teacher says I'll have to do makeup's if I keep failing then it could lead to summer school…so could you pleeease tutor me for the next few days"

He sighed "you know I would, but kabuto's got us so booked for the next week, it's hard to even fit in the wedding…I'm sorry"

She frowned and dropped her arms, he put one back in his pocket and ran the other through his hair "you should find some else to tutor you, maybe you'll see someone at the game, good luck"

"sure" she mumbled, the limo horn honked "come on nara lets go!" naruto shouted

"I gotta run, I'll call you later" he gave her a quick kiss then shot off

She groaned as she saw him get in and the limo speed away

"ino come on! The game's about to start!" hinata called, "coming!"

* * *

><p>Konoha high was a full spirited school, most of the student body was in the large gym, that's why there was enough room<p>

There was also the opposite bleacher side for the opposing team, which for the first game was mozukai high (wood)

Their colors were a dark yellow and white, they were a strong truth, truth be told konoha high girls basketball had never won a game against them

And they were determined to keep it that way

Everyone was cheering and screaming for their team as if it was real game

Both teams stood across from each other as anko stood in the middle with the basketball and a whistle

Behind them cheerleaders rained

Anko blew on her whistle "uzumaki, rozuki , you're up!"

Both girls walked up, standing in front of megami was a far taller girl with tan face and freckles and glaring hazel eyes

But megami wasn't intimidated she just smiled brightly like the cheerleaders behind her

"wipe that smile off your face!" the girl growled, "why is it pissing you off?" megami asked even if she was looking up at her, the girl smirked "I'm gonna knock you down" megami kept her smile

"alright ready girls!" the girl took her place, megami stood still

Anko threw the ball up, both girls shot up, megami forcefully and aggressively knocked it away to her teammate and the game began

The girl came down surprised, but megami was already going for the ball

"miss. Ino, what did you plan on doing for halftime?" a sophomore girl asked, "yeah, we never practiced, don't tell us you guys are turning into ami and Karin"

Ino giggled and waved her hand "dancing doesn't always take practice, remember the football game? If you guys follow me and just flow with the words and music, the dancing comes to you"

"that's how we learned" hinata added

The rest of the konoha cheerleaders smiled and nodded

Konoha: 42, mozukai: 37

Mozukai had only been ahead of them once and that was when the ref confused a foul

Konoha was doing great for the first time in years, but the real superstars were tenten and megami

Finally it was halftime

Tenten and megami caught up with anko, sweating but pumped "you girls are great! I haven't seen that kind of team work since the 1980's, kushina and kagome, now they were real players"

Tenten and megami beamed, they already knew their mothers were on the same team and were two of konoha's sport superstars, anko used to come and watched the plays when she was younger because her father was couch back then

They didn't like each other for a time and were always competing, mikoto was in the competition group too (but against kagome since she and kushina were already friends) but they finally settled things and slightly became friends for a short period of time

But it ended when mikoto and kushina moved away

Other than that, their pictures hung gold and framed in the awards case proudly, and the girls wanted to follow in their footsteps

"we know" they said together brightly

The mozukai girls were up first, a regular pep cheer followed by band, it lifted the students spirits up…

Next

Konoha

Ino, sakura and hinata started while something like a party by the school gyrls played

In a second the other cheerleaders were able to follow and the band followed

When the music stopped, the girls stood straight, and a chnat began:

Ino "I wanna dance right now, we can show em how the girls get down! !"

Sakura "yes we go for more than zero

Hinata "number one everyone should know CHECK THIS OUT!"

A dance broke out and everyone cheered in an explosion

While they were dancing sakura whispered "you know…that could make a great song"

For the first time in years

Mozukai: 63, konoha: 82

* * *

><p>"that was awesome!" tenten chanted "yeah we totally whooped their asses!" megami shot back as they stepped out of the school, "it's our first game we should go do something!" ino said<p>

"uh, I don't think so, don't you have some studying to do?" sakura said sternly, ino groaned and rolled her eyes "right…which reminds me"

She looked around the school yard, since no one seemed to have time to help her she landed on her last option

She didn't want to do it…but if she wanted to pass, she had to set her emotions aside

When her eyes caught the person she was looking for she sighed, half hoping they wouldn't be there

"hey girls, I'll catch you at home, I gotta get the notes form physics, teach says they'll help"

"kay yamanaka, catch you at home" tenten said waving off

Ino kept waving until she saw they girls drove out of view, she looked around to make sure anyone else wasn't around, she sighed in relief and walked up to the person in question

"sai"

He was sitting on the edge of the school Greek style fountain reading a book, black jeans and midnight blue polo shirt

He shut his book and slowly looked up to her, it made her feel awkward on how much he resembled sasuke

Those eyes…

She remembered megami mentioning that's the thing that made her listen to him sometimes

Death stare

That's another one of the reasons she fell for sai…

"ino…well isn't this a surprise, knowing you either I'm in trouble, or you need help"

She took a deep breath then let everything out "I need your help sai…can we please let go of the past emotions now and you just help me like a friend"

He listened carefully, she seemed really upset, after they broke up they did try being friends for a time

It worked out well, even so they do care about each other he knows that

"you're really desperate aren't you…?" "I can't turn to anyone else! Please sai…you're my last hope" she whispered

He slowly stood up "either you're a really good actress or your really scared"

She kept silent, he sighed "alright, I'll help you…because I'm your friend…"

She sighed in relief, he's actually setting aside the fact he's still in love with her

For now

"just one thing" she said, he looked to her showing he was paying attention

"absolutely no one…_no one_…can know about this…otherwise we're both screwed"

* * *

><p>At home everyone was busy, megami was out checking out locations and picking flower choices, hinata was selecting food and kept going back and forth to the grocery store to buy ingredients<p>

Tenten was going out back and forth as well the video store looked and buying agreeable CD's and instruments, sakura was looking over decorations and calling people

Earlier anko had mentioned her favorite color was scarlet, so it had to be a mostly scarlet wedding, and ino, was in her room, sketching dress after dress after dress, but nothing got to her

She crumbled another drawing frustrated, okay she's had a couple times with designers block but this was bigger

She couldn't think of ANYTHING, fact is she'd never done a _wedding _dress before, and if she wanted it to be perfect, everything she drew just wasn't good enough

"ino…" she twisted around and found hinata standing at the side with a plate of fancy different colored cookies, "will you please taste this and tell me what you think?"

"of course hinata" ino picked one up and took a small bite, her face grew bright "oh my gosh hinata these are amazing!"

Hinata smiled modestly, "I was just looking through an old cook book an di decided to mix something together, I had no idea you'd like it that much"

"you HAVE to serve these at the wedding, everyone will love them!" "thanks ino, so how's the dress coming?"

Her smile fell "ugh hinata, this is the first time I'm doing something like this, I want it to be great, but every time I put something down it comes out terrible, this is the first time I've had this heavy of a designer's block, I'm shot I can't think of anything"

"well maybe you should find some inspiration, that's what the guys do to write songs, and we do it too, you're a great designer ino, you're bound to think of something" hinata finished walking out

Ino slumped into her chair "inspiration…for a wedding dress? How do I do that?"

"hey megami! How's the location hunt going?" sakura asked hanging up the phone and seeing her come in "terrible" megami groaned throwing her bag on the living room couch

"some are booked, some weren't open, and the rest just plain suck, I think after a quick snack I'm gonna head out there again"

"okay what about flowers?" "oh" megami smiled "that's covered"

Tenten came in with a bag of CD's, "well I think I got some of the music covered, but I'm still gonna go back out, I think I saw more good one's I missed", "what about you sakura?"

"do you have any idea how hard it was to find a place that make's SCARLET decorations?" she sighed "but I finally found a place, they said to call back later", just then hinata came in with the plate of cookies again

"girls, can you try these and tell me what you think?" they all nodded and picked up a cookie

Sakura picked up a red one

Megami picked up a white one

And tenten picked up a green one

They each took a bite and their mouths began to tingle, "oh my gosh hinata! This sis so good!" sakura said with her mouth full, megami's mouth was watering and she looked like she was in cloud 9, tenten was helping herself to more

Hinata giggled "I'm glad you like them, it will the main dessert at the wedding "oh speaking of that!" sakura said swallowing and turning to her laptop

"anko emailed me the guest list, there's about 100 friends and relatives coming, mostly from kakashi's side, so hinata I'd say you should make about 200 of everything, if they're in bites, and the cake should be 3 layered, white, chocolate and red velvet all together, kakashi doesn't like rock, hip hop, screamo, ect. music so none of that, anko's allergic to posies and she's changing her color too…fuchsia"

The girls all slumped, "these means I have to find some video store old people music, I already bought the damn music!" "I have to make 200 of EVERYTHING?" "I already bought the fucking posies kakashi said she liked them!" "looks like I'll be calling those people back…then find someone who does fuchsia decorations…"

"GAAH! Why are so they specific!" they all yelled together "no wonder anko was having so much trouble, there's so much not right about them!" tenten cursed the ceiling, the all fell onto the couch "I hope ino's doing better than we are" hinata sighed

* * *

><p>"no no NO! it's wrong! It's all wrong!" ino yelled tossing papers and fabrics across her room in a fuss<p>

* * *

><p>By homeroom the next day the girls were dead tired, there were dark circles under their eyes, megami and hinata had fallen asleep, ino was trying to use cover up to put away the circles but failed miserably and dropped her head on her desk, sakura and tenten kept frantically rubbing their eyes to keep awake<p>

"oh my gosh!" they all slightly looked up, hinata and megami woke up

"you guys look like shit!" naruto yelled, at that moment naruto's face met the cover of sakura's book, then the back of his head met the floor

"before you guys start, we've been up all night planning the wedding, anko and kakashi keep emailing us things they don't like that we've already gotten, it's a disaster! I think we got at least 2 hours of sleep this morning, we ha dto literally drag ourselves out of bed" sakura groaned

Kakashi rushed into the room again and instantly ran to the girls "so, ladies, how's the planning coming?"

The shot their heads up and put on their best smiles "it's going great!" ino lied, "no it's not! You and anko need to stop changing everything every time we do something else, I missed dinner! DINNER! You two better stop your bitchin' and agree on something before we lose our minds!" megami growled with exhaustion

Kakashi sighed "I'm sorry…it's just, I really want this wedding to make her happy, I really do love her and I'd do ANYTHING for her…I understand if you don't-"

"wait a minute! We never said we'd stop working on it, just ease up a bit on the demands so we'll have everything ready before you know it" sakura said, with a family line of businesswoman she was determined to finish the wedding plans and make them proud

"great! Well bye!" he ran out of the room

The girls jaws dropped…they were starting to debate if he was sad at all

"so, guys, kabuto cut us a little slack today so we were wondering if you wanted to hang out" shikamaru said

The girls groaned "why couldn't you have said that yesterday, we can't remember we said anko's taking us to buy bridesmaid dresses and stuff" tenten said

"you guys could come!" ino perked up, the raised a brow "us? In a bridal shop? I don't think that'd work well in public" sasuke said

The girls sighed, they were right

Ino looked at her watch, there was no chance kakashi was coming in if he'd already came to class once so it was perfect "uh, I gotta run guys, I'll catch you at lunch!" she said rushing up

"huh? We're you going?" tenten asked "cheer-prep!" she called, "but we don't have practice today!" sakura yelled

"it's my own thing!" she called already down the hall

Sakura groaned "sheesh, just because she's head cheerleader…"

* * *

><p>"your late" sai said dryly as ino rushed into the private work part of the library<p>

"I know, took me a while to find this, I actually got lost in the library!" she joked, he was sitting at a small round table, reading a book, he didn't seem amused

She cleared her throat and set down her books "anyways, thanks again for doing this, means a lot you know"

"so what part do you need help with?" he asked, she gulped things getting more awkward by the second "unit 8…" she grumbled "ALL of it?" she nodded sheepishly

He sighed, "mrs. Koda may be nice but I don't think she was very fair with you, doesn't matter, I can break down the basic things you need to know then make something like a test you have to do so you can be ready by Tuesday, we better start now if you want to get any of this done"

She nodded and slowly began to open her book "thanks again sai…"

"no problem, what are friends for"

* * *

><p>"so what do ya guys think of this one?" anko asked frantically holding up a hideously ugly bright pink dress that looked like it was made of flowers, with a large bow around the neck<p>

"was the person who designed that drunk?" ino said taking it by the tip of her fingers and tossing it back into the rack like it was trash "you can't honestly expect us to wear THAT"

Anko flopped on one of the seats in frustration "I honestly don't know a thing about dresses, why don't you girls just find them and I'll take a nap here"

They all nodded

"I can't believe SHE'S the one exhausted, we're doing all the work!" sakura whisper-yelled as they searched through racks with anko sound asleep, "well she is the bride, we can understand if she's a little flustered sakura" hinata said

"I just wanna get outta here this place gives me the creeps" megami shivered, "why? It's just a bridal shop, were gonna be here (hopefully) in a few years" ino squealed

They all grimaced "and _who_ by any chance would be the groom?" tenten asked, ino smiled brightly "well-" "don't answer that question!" sakura demanded her face flustered

Hinata blushed, tenten frowned, megami pretended to throw up and ino giggled

"hey ino, what about this?" megami asked holding a dress up, ino gasped "they're beautiful! Where did you find these?"

She shrugged "just pulled them off the rack, thought they looked decent"

Ino beamed "girls I think we found what were looking for!"

* * *

><p>"how's the cooking coming hinata?" sakura asked, passing through the kitchen with a clipboard, hinata wiped her forehead with her for arm "going better, I have to go the store for 3 more packs of sugar, 2 packs of salt, and 6 margarines again" she sighed<p>

Sakura smiled and checked off her clipboard and went off to walk into the living room

Tenten was looking over the CD's she's gotten and also the video tapes, which she had seen gave her a great idea

"how's it hangin' tennie?" "perfect! So long as they don't change another thing, I have it all set"

"great, where's mega?" tenten shrugged "think she went out again, haven't seen her" "what about ino?" "upstairs working on the dress…"

3 needles held by her lips, a fat heart shaped pin cushion on her right, tons of colorful fabric laid out across her room

A design mannequin in front of her with measurements across the body, two pages of practice homework sai had given her, 2 more pages of science and world studies homework, and 1 page of advice requests on her left

She was flustered but was determined to keep going

A knock came on her door "come in" she mumbled the needle still in her mouth

Sakura walked in with the clipboard under her right arm and her left hand holding the door knob "hey ino, just wanted to see how the dress it going" sakura said ignoring the mess and looking straight at ino, her hair was a fritz, her clothes looked like she had woken up color blind

"oh hey sakura, can't talk right now gotta work work work if I wanna get this stuff done on time, wow I've barely started this dress yet but don't worry I'll finish it I promise promise promise!" she said so quickly that sakura barely caught what she had said

"ino…maybe you should take a break-" "break! I don't have time for a break! I have two reports due in history and science! This dress!, People keep coming to me for advice orders and I can't tell them wrong! And to top it off I have this stupid practice papers for the make-up test! I don't have time for a break!" the needle's fell out of her mouth and onto the table

"gah! See what you made me do!"

"uhh…not to change the subject or anything but how did you get practice papers? Did you find a tutor?" ino gulped realizing what had came out of her mouth

"u-uh no, mrs. Koda gave them to me…I'm still looking for a tutor" she said confidently

Sakura nodded and walked over looking over the scattered sketches on the chair that ino had drawn, everyone one of them looked beautiful but NONE of them seemed to fit her interest

"you really are serious about this thing aren't you?..." ino sighed and slowly sat down on her desk chair "designing is my life…I don't…I don't want to disappoint anyone…this is my chance to start to make something of myself"

"your already something ino, but you really shouldn't be over extending yourself like this" sakura begged

Ino smiled sadly "maybe your right…but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop…although I COULD use a break" she giggled

Sakura laughed and bent down and hugged her "come on, were going _out_ for dinner when megami gets back, then were going to the boys house"

Ino smiled "sounds like a plan"

* * *

><p>"-so apparently were going against ekisho (<strong>crystal<strong>) next Friday" megami said through bites of teriyaki

Tenten rolled her eyes "I've been to that school, those girls can't lift a finger without breaking a nail" sakura laughed "you shouldn't underestimate them, remember the last school?"

"that was like yesterday of course I remember whooping their ass" "I hear their cheerleading team is the best in the country so we might have competition too" hinata said softly

Ino twirled her hair with one finger as she sipped her pepsi then set it down "well they haven't met _us" _she said with heavy attitude

"oooh look's like somebody's getting' their confidence back meooow" tenten joked making tiger claws

"guess I just needed some fresh air"

As that was said the waiter walked up to them, he looked about their age and nervous

"anything else…l-ladies" ino smiled and flipped her hair back flirtatiously "nah, I think were done, girls?"

They all smiled and nodded, the boy gulped and nodded setting down the check, they all pulled out their wallets and paid for their own food

The boy counted it as they got up, hinata laid down a tip "thank you" she said sweetly

He nodded frantically as they headed out the door

* * *

><p>"you think it's a good idea to show up unexpected?" hinata asked, "who cares! We should be able to show up when we want!" megami said as sakura rang the gate bell<p>

A light came out and scanned the girls, the gates opened

Tenten sighed "I will never get used to that"

Sakura knocked on the double doors

After a few seconds it was opened by geevs, one of their butlers

"hello ladies, the masters are not in at the moment"

They all frowned "were are they then?" hinata asked

"probably at the studio, or out somewhere"

The girls turned their heads, standing in the house next to the butler was itachi

Shirtless, blood red khaki's, his hands in his pockets

"you girls can come in and wait for them if you want"

"no thanks, we just stopped to say hi, we'll be going" sakura said

They turned to leave

* * *

><p>"but I don't feel like going home yet! I have so much stuff to do! Do you guys think we could drive into town and hang out a bit?" ino asked<p>

sakura was about to protest until tenten cut in "I'm up for that, come on saki it's Friday night! The boys are working at the studio so there's nothing to do!"

the girls all looked at her, she sighed

"I'm in"

"since we already ate dinner were should we head now? Tokyo teen club isn't far off" ino said sunglasses on even though it was nighttime

"you wanna drive all the way to Tokyo for a club?" they all looked at megami "were already in Tokyo, were the hell have you been? We've been drving for like half an hour" tenten asked

She shrugged

"stop!" hinata suddenly yelled

Ino screeched her car to a stop, luckily no car's were behind, most walked in Tokyo

"what is it hinata?" sakura asked

"b-back up a little" hinata said looking out the right window in the back, ino did as commanded

They pulled up to the club they were planning to go to "oh we passed it thanks hinata"

Hinata gulped "that's not why I said stop…"

The girls looked to the window she was pointing at

Sitting there

Was the boys

And 5 other girls they didn't recognize at a table talking and laughing

"oh…hell…no" ino whispered

She quickly parked the car in a space and unlocked it "ino what are you doing!" sakura demanded to know

"I'm sitting at home working my ass off when I need his help the most and he's over here with some girl!" she yelled opening her car door

"you don't know that ino!" hinata said wishing she hadn't said anything but was curious herself

"what else am I supposed to think?" she said stomping her foot on her velvet carpeted car floor, they could tell she was getting stressed out

"let's just go in…DON'T confront them, and see what's going on, ask around" tenten said "ugh I hate being that kind of girlfriend" megami groaned

"well, something's going on, I thought they said they'd be at the studio all day" sakura protested

Ino flipped her hair back in her flirty way "well we can't go in there dressed like this"

The girls looked at their clothes, then looked back at her in confusion

She smiled

When they walked into the club drop it low just started to play

"oh my gosh I love this song!" megami and tenten said at the same time, the 3 looked at them "what? If were gonna be here we might as well dance!" megami yelled since the music was blasting

Ino frowned and growled "I'm getting a drink" "but you don't drink" sakura said with a raised brow, "I do now"

As ino walked away sakura and hinata looked at each other, she sighed "come on hina let's go ask around'

As megami and tenten were dancing to Buttons (pussycat dolls), boys began to draw around

"hey you girls wanna dance?" they were about to say no until they both turned around and saw the boys laughing with the 5 strange girls

They smiled seductively "sure…" "sounds fun…"

"are we bad girlfriends?" megami asked, tenten scoffed "are they bad boyfriends?"

"give me another one" ino demanded to the man her cheeks red and flushed, he sighed and nodded "chick you sure you should be taking so much? You don't seem like a drinker"

"did I ASK for your opinion?" she growled, he held his hands up in defense and went to get her drink

She banged her head against the table an empty glass cup in her hand

She groaned

With the test

The wedding

The orders and now the chance that shikamaru was cheating on her

She needed a drink

"hey…girl"

She roughly lifted her head up softly giggling, "you talkin' to meh?" she asked

The two boys nodded, "we wanted to know if you wanted to dance, you seem fun"

She laughed out loud "so you tink jus cause I look like dis, and I have a drink in my hand that you can get yur way wit me?" she grumbled

They looked at each other "uh…yeah pretty much!"

"okay, least your honest!" she got up and grabbed her drink from the man's hand and grabbing there's

Hinata and sakura looked around for someone they could talk too, boys frequently asked them to dance but ended up getting rejected

"those girls are so lucky, being able to date them like that, wish I was in their place" "I know right, but I'd like to hear you say that in front of tsukasi"

"who cares, if I had the chance to date or ATLEAST hang out with one of those members, I'd break up with him in a second"

Sakura and hinata stopped and turned to the two girls "you wouldn't by any chance be talking about omega would you?" sakura asked

The two girls talking at the small table turned to them and nodded pleased "their over there with their girlfriends I'm guessing, they've been hanging out with them all night, lucky bitches…"

"did they…kiss, any of them?" the two girls nodded

They both twitched "oh…thank you" hinata said as sakura twisted around and stomped away

* * *

><p>"are you fucking serious?" megami demanded, "we asked around some more…so yeah" hinata choked<p>

Tenten and megami tilted back, refusing to believe it, "wait a minute…where's ino?"

* * *

><p>"so…do we have a deal?" sasuke asked, the 5 girls giggled and looked at each other<p>

"okay, we'll do it" one of the girls said, the boys sighed in relief "we'll meet up with you guys tomorrow afternoon, so then we can get started" another said

They boys were about to retort until-

Ino giggled as one boy walked her off "we're we goin?" she asked

He smirked "it's a surprise" "I like surprises" she giggled accidently stumbling on a foot and spilling her drink a little

She shook her head, "oh sorry, gotta watch were I'm going" she laughed and rubbed her left eye "bad feet, watch were your going" she scolded them as she stood up straight

"ino you comin?" "is that my name?" she called rushing after the guys he was following

Silence

Neji opened his mouth, then closed it again, then opened his mouth and turned to the guys who nodded and then closed his mouth again

"that was ino" they nodded again, they turned to shikamaru but he was already up and gone

* * *

><p>"this is a private room, before we go in I need to ask you a question" ino wasn't paying attention she was looking around<p>

"ino!" "yuh?" "I need to ask you a question" "mmkay"

He bent down and whispered "so…how flexible are you?-" "INO!"

She turned around, shikamaru was breathing heavily, standing behind her "shika?" she said happily followed by a hiccup

"beat it" he glared at the boy, he sighed and walked off, "oh no…byeee" ino said sadly looking after him

"ino what are you doing here? It's dangerous!" he yelled his hands on her bare shoulders since she had an off the shoulder hot pink top

She smacked his hands off "hey you're not da boss ameh! I can go and do WHATEVA I want! An what about you huh? Yeah the girls and me saws you guys"

"ino…are you..drunk?" she giggled "are you a pineapple?" she laughed

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand "come on!" "hey jerk let me go! Help help I'm being kidnapped!" "shut up!"

* * *

><p>"so…the rest of the girls are here?" gaara asked, shikamaru nodded<p>

"your hair is soooo silky, I wish I had hair like dis" ino sighed playing with neji's hair, "nara, do something"

"ummm…are we interrupting something?" all boys turned back to the girls

They sighed "sorry, we have some business to take care girls" naruto said apologetically

They all smiled "that's okay, our limo's here anyways, we'll see you boys tomorrow" the 5 girls got up and kissed each boy on the lips

Ino's face flushed as the girls walked out

Suddenly the boys flinched, remembering their position

They turned around and faced ino, her eyes were watery "y-you guys are in so much trouble!"

From different angles afar the girls had witnessed it too

"we gotta find them" gaara said

* * *

><p>"so you wanna let me buy you a drink now?" one boy asked hinata, "oh I don't drink" she said sadly her mind not off naruto<p>

"aaw come on, first time won't hurt you" he handed her a light brown drink, she took it from his hand, "I don't know…"

"come on" he said too impatient for her to get wasted

She gulped and began to take a sip until the drink was knocked out of her hand and onto the floor

She turned around, "don't drink that!" naruto demanded

She looked down "naruto…kun"

* * *

><p>"so what're you driving?" megami smiled and took a sip of her drink, she squinted her eyes at the strong drink as she sat with a guy<p>

"ughh, I ride a motorcycle" "oh that's hot" she giggled and took another sip "oh my gosh what's in this?"

He shrugged "just as long as you like it" he whispered leaning in "I do…"

He leaned in and closed his eyes, she decided to have a little fun and follow his actions

Until her arm was pulled and she was forced up "ah!" he drink fell

"what the hell do you think you're doing?" sasuke yelled, she glared at him "me! What are YOU doing?"

* * *

><p>"so where do you go?" "konoha high" "isn't that a little far?"<p>

Tenten laughed, her arms around and guys neck, then she looked down

"you okay?" he asked, "just a little worried…wait for it"

"TENTEN!"

"right on cue…" she whispered

* * *

><p>"come on, stop thinking about that guy and hang out with us" the first boy said in sakura's ear, she flinched "I really don't think I should…maybe I should just go talk to him"<p>

"forget that, you can have fun with us" the second boy said giving her neck two delicate kisses

She slightly backed away until she was up against the wall, she groaned

"it's really starting to not be your choice" the first said

"SAKURA! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

She sighed, half in relief and half in exasperation "oh perfect…"

* * *

><p>Megami slammed the door open, all the girls walked in, disoriented and tired but knew they were in trouble<p>

Well, they all were

They stomped over and sat on the opposite couch, the boy sat down across from them, only ino had already passed out mostly

"damn yamanaka, your wasted" tenten said adjusting her on the bean bag "heh heh…I know"

Finally passing out completely

Silence devoured the room

"explain…now" sasuke snapped

They scoffed "why don't you guys start talking first, WE hardly did anything, I think you guys have a few words to say before we kick you out" sakura growled

"first things first, how did you guys find us?" neji asked

"well…we got bored at home so we went out to eat, then we decided since we'd be in the area we'd come visit you guys but you weren't home, we were still bored so we decided to drive to Tokyo to go to the teen club, we accidently passed by it but hinata pointed it out before we missed it, but it wasn't because we missed it, it was because she saw you guys, talking, laughing and _kissing_ some strange sluts…I mean…_girls_" tenten said through gritted teeth

"you really upset poor ino, she's been working her butt off and I think you just ruined her night…WE don't have a thing to explain but we could sure use some answers from you guys…were you…che-…that thing" sakura grumbled

They all sighed "no" gaara said directly

"those girls were models from a magazine we have to do a photo shoot in tomorrow, but they wouldn't do the job unless they got to meet us and you know…those stuff, we didn't want you guys to know" naruto said

Hinata sighed "this night would have gone far smoother if you had told us" "we know, we thought about that" shikamaru sighed rubbing his temples

They all stood up, "we should be getting to bed…we'll see you guys Monday" sakura sighed, "what about tomorrow?"

"you said you were busy! Besides we have work to do, especially her" tenten said pointing over to the unconscious ino

Shikamaru sighed again "I'll take her upstairs" he picked her up and headed upstairs to her room

"okay" naruto said, they all leaned in to kiss but the girls backed away "like hell were kissing you until you wash your mouths" megami said turning around followed by the rest of the girls

"you can let yourselves out!" sakura called

Neji groaned "the first girls we date who're able to hold a grudge…"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru laid her on her bed, he looked around at her clattered room, she really had been working herself to death<p>

"ino…I wish I could help you" he whispered even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer, he softly smiled "troublesome girl…the first time you're working this hard and I can't be there for you"

Overhearing what megami had said he wiped his mouth carefully and kissed her on the lips

She shifted, and slightly groaned, he leaned up and looked at her "shika…I'm sorry" she mumbled, he smiled she seemed to have a thing for talking in her sleep

"he doesn't mean anything…" she mumbled tossing and turning furiously, he raised a brow and leaned in "who…who doesn't mean anything?"

"sai…" he shot up and sent daggers towards her

The name kept ringing in his head

Why had she said sai?

* * *

><p>Ino's platforms clanked on the steps early in the morning, she was clean and fully dressed<p>

The rest of the girls were just eating breakfast, she went though her hand bag for her keys as they turned to her "hey ino, we're you headed off too?" tenten asked

"I have a few errands to take care of, I'll be back in a few hours guys" she said adjusting her bag on her shoulder and rubbing her forehead

"ugh I have such a massive headache, what happened last night?" they all giggled "we'll tell you when you get back, see yeah later"

She nodded and headed out

* * *

><p>She met up with sai at the underground coffee shop, "wow, your on time today" she smiled and pulled out her work as she sat on a stool "I finished what you told me too, I hope they're right"<p>

"I'll check them over, you can order something" he said, she nodded

It took him 10 minutes to finish correcting the papers, finally he leaned up to her with an answer

"you're doing better, but they're a few problems you need work on, so since we've found your problem we'll work on those, then go over everything before the test"

"great!" she said finally glad things were starting to work out, he slowly nodded and went into his messenger bag and pulled out two more sheets

He went through them and crossed some out on each page and handed the papers "here, work on the one's that aren't crossed out right now, when your done we'll go over them and I'll explain a few more steps that you'll need to know for the test"

She nodded and began to get to work

* * *

><p>"okay, the decorations are perfect and ready, tenten is the video and the music good?" "ready for action!" she said saluting<p>

"megami?" "the flowers are ready but I want to take you guys to the location before I tell you what it is" they nodded and turned to hinata

"I still have another batch of devilled eggs to make and that should be it"

Sakura clapped her hands "great, now all we need is the dress and the wedding will be perfect!" she said sighing in relief

"alright, let's go check out the location and head back home, hopefully ino will be there by then"

* * *

><p>Ino and sai stepped out of the coffee shop, she held the papers he'd given her "just finish those problems and call me when you're done so we can go over the answers, I have to go to work, but if your able to figure those out that test is gonna be easy"<p>

She beamed and hugged the papers tighter "sai you're the best!" she said, before she knew it she had kissed him on the cheek

She let go and backed up a little, he was stunned "oh…sorry" he smiled softly for the first time since they'd been working together the past couple days

"no problem, I-" suddenly her phone buzzed, she pulled it out and whispered an apology to him before answering

"hey saki" _"ino! Where've y_ou _been? Anyways meet us at the boys house it's super urgent!" _"okay, see you there"

She hung up, "I gotta go" "I know, see yeah later" he said

Before she could respond he had already turned around and was heading down the street

She sighed and turned around to head to her car, as she walked down she passed a small bridal shop were new dresses were going on display

It reminded her that she still had her own planning to do

* * *

><p>"okay okay, what's the big emergency?" ino asked as the maid had led her into the back yard<p>

She answered her own question, in front of her was a large garden with red and white roses like the boys grew ealier when they first met them

Atop the trees were fully grown cherry blossoms, on the left was a baby pond with a few ducks and turtle's and growing water lilies

"wow" was all she said as she walked over to the beaming girls, "isn't it amazing, this is a perfect place for a wedding, it's so beautiful and peaceful" hinata said dreamingly

"megami? How did you find this? We've never been back here!" sakura said, megami blushed and looked down "sasuke took me out here a couple time's to pick roses and play with the turtles, you should see this place in the moonlight, even I have to say it's pretty romantic"

"it's also great because anko and kakashi said they don't want a flashy location, just something simple and sweet" sakura said relieved checking another thin

"now all that's left is the wedding dress" they all turned to ino, she waved her hand nonchalantly "don't worry guys, I still have a week from today to finish it, I _think_ I've finally got my mind set, it'll be ready before we know it"

"I sure hope so" sakura said

"excuse me, would you girls like to come in for a snack? Itachi-sama requested it"

"we could use a break so sure!" tenten said

* * *

><p>"I was drunk? Are you serious?" the girls nodded and stifled giggles, sakura and tenten clanked glasses "you were seriously out of it! I like it when your wasted yamanaka but it's never happening again, you scared the shit outta shikamaru" she laughed<p>

Ino blushed and sipped her juice "sorry guys…" "it's okay, we understand you needed to get your mind off of things but I don't think drinking was really the answer, you've really been over extending yourself lately and that's not you, we'll help you with whatever you need just…slow down a bit" sakura begged

Ino smiled and hugged them "you guys are the best friends a gal could have!"

"we know!"

"excuse me ladies, your program is on" the maid said coming in

"SpongeBob!" ino squealed jumping up and rushing in "no way! we're watching power rangers!" megami yelled after her

"nuh uh!" she yelled back

Itachi stood by the maid "they're like little kids, I'm surprised the masters are going out with them"

Itachi actually laughed then "I think that's _why_ they are"

* * *

><p>"-so, I'm still having some trouble but I'm finally improving in physics, I'm gonna rock that test!" ino chanted during their program<p>

"that's wonderful ino!" hinata said, "but who checked your work?" sakura asked confused

Ino mentally slapped herself for bragging, "uh…well…I-"

"so this is where you live?" "wow our mansions aren't nearly compared to this!" two female voices went as a door slammed

"we know" a cocky male voice went

"maybe after dinner you could show us your bedrooms"

Ino twitched

Everything after that was a blur

"and _that's_ our cue to leave" tenten grumbled, "why? Well they probably won't do anything but…wait…they don't know were here?" sakura gasped

Megami sighed "well I told sasuke I'd be bringing you guys over so it's cool, we should sneak out anyways before we interrupt their _date_" she snapped

They all nodded in agreement

Ino sat down, her head hanging, as they girls crept away hinata bent down next to her "come on ino…we gotta go"

She nodded and stood up…slowly

* * *

><p>She walked to her car as she heard laughing in the background<p>

She sighed, remembering the boys had a job to do, it would be wrong to butt in…

She still had the two projects to do so she had to go home and do that, she still had the list to make for the people

Her breathing increased

She had no idea what she was going to do for the dress, which was needed in a matter of days, even with all the work sai was doing she was still failing physics for time being

Her heart grew heavy

Her boyfriend was probably up in a bedroom with some girl, even if it was by choice, he still was

And to top it off she might have started a drinking habit, because at that moment she craved it again…

"INO! Inooo!" sakura yelled

Ino collapsed on the ground, the girls ran over

Megami and tenten threw their bikes on the ground as they had already been on and ready to go

"oh my god she's hyperventilating! Hinata! Call a hospital!"

Her eyes faded, she soon…soon began to fade

* * *

><p>"-so it seems she passed out from a high level of stress and anxiety she wasn't used too, plus a we found alchohol in her system, which her body was not used to" the doctor said<p>

Sakura, megami, hinata, and tenten sat in the hospital room with a male doctor, and ino, unconscious with a breathing mask and blanket over her, and life monitor

"well…she's usually easy going but a lot of work's been put on her lately, I guess that's why" sakura sighed

"judging from her record it says here she's dyslexic, another thing is she might have been forcing herself onto something too high a level for her"

They gasped "the test!" the doctor nodded "could be"

"well…will she be alright?" hinata croaked, he turned to her "she's lacking a high amount of oxygen, but once we bring it back she should be okay…you were very lucky to get here so quickly"

Tears streamed down hinata and sakura's faces, megami and tenten tried to comfort them

"I'll leave you girls here, tell me if she wakes up"

They nodded as he left the room

"oh ino…we're sorry" hinata whispered

Suddenly the door was opened again, the guys rushed in

"were is she?" shikamaru demanded

Sakura pointed a weary finger to the other side of the room

He rushed over and bent down next to the still unconscious ino, he bit his bottom lip as he brushed hair from her eye

"how'd this happen?" gaara asked, laying a saddened sakura on his chest, they could tell she and hinata had no energy left to explain

So tenten did

Wearily, but it came out

"so where did they go?..." she asked finally, and quietly

"we sent them home, then we rushed here" neji answered

"wait how did you find out in the first place?" megami asked, "itachi" sasuke sighed

They nodded

"ino…" shikamaru whispered, they only sound he caught was the monitor beeping, "this is all my fault…" he whispered but enough for sakura to hear

"no it's not…she just pushed herself to hard…"

He didn't answer, he just kept watching her

The monitor began to slow down and they all noticed that

The lines became longer and straighter, "ino!" sakura called "oh no…"

Finally there was a tugging noise and the line completely ran straight then shut off

"INO! Oh god no!" she cried

Shikamaru slightly backed away, for the first time in years his eyes began to water

Until

"can you guys keep it down? I'm tryin to sleep ya know…" a croaking voice said

They all looked up

Her eyes were open and red, her hair was lifeless and unkempt, she sat up and yawned while taking a large breath

"hi"

"ino!" they girls ran up and hugged her tightly "how dare you scare us like that!" "I thought you were dead!" "the moniter stopped how can you-!"

"I unplugged it, I didn't need it, just a little fresh air"

She was looking to the open window, fresh nighttime spring air was blowing in gently

They sighed in relief and backed away as she turned to shikamaru

"shika-" he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, shielding his face into her right shoulder

"I'll stop…if you want me too…" he whispered

She smiled sadly and hugged back "nah…you got a life to live…so do I…but thanks for caring…"

* * *

><p>"what? You were in the hospital?" sai asked as they sat in the park bench eating chips while working on the paper<p>

Ino swallowed "yeah, it's no biggie, I'm fine now, but that's why I didn't pick up, I saw all of your calls when I got back home, sorry again"

He smiled "It's okay, I'm going over the answers now, I think you just might be ready for that test"

"really?" she squealed, he nodded "it looks like breaking it down did it perfectly for you, you got all the questions right this time, I'll talk to Mrs. Koda on Monday and tell her your ready"

She hugged him, "sai…I know it was difficult helping me like this after everything that's happened, you're an amazing friend…thank you"

"there's that word again…" she let go and looked up at him in confusion "friend…" he looked her straight in the eye

"why can't we be more than that?..." "have you lost your mind? I'm with shikamaru! You know that!"

He kept silent, she grunted "oh I knew it was a bad idea asking you for help!" she grabbed her things and got up

"but you did anyways! And you owe me!, you know it!"

She stopped in place, he knew she was big on favors, she'd drown in guilt and regret if she didn't pay someone back for helping her

"what…do you want"

"a kiss…just one…"

She clenched her books "you really are insane! I bet that's the only reason you chose to help me!" she yelled turning around

He shrugged "more or else…either way…it's what I want"

"no…" "ino…I helped you, now I'm just asking for a little something in return"

He stood up and faced her, he took the books from her hand and set them on the park bench

She was still stunned not knowing what to do, "i…I…" she mumbled

Without hesitation he leaned in

And their lips instantly locked

She held it there, her heart racing

She clenched his shirt, and unusual beat was taking place in her heart

Something in her head screamed at her to kiss back

So she did

* * *

><p>"hinata? Have you seen ino lately?" sakura asked doing a final inspection, and walking around<p>

Hinata was putting the finishing touches on some foods, "well when she got back she went to her room, I haven't seen her since, I don't think she's come down at all"

Sakura frowned "I better go check to see if she's okay, the doctor said to keep a special eye on her"

* * *

><p>Ino sat in the corner of her bed, hugging her legs and rocking back and forth, she stared at the naked mannequin doll she was supposed to be putting a dress on<p>

She stared at the clattered papers on the ground, unfinished work and fabrics

Guilt and regret rushed over her even if she had done what he asked, it wasn't for him

It was for shikamaru

She couldn't live with herself now

She betrayed him, and her excuse just wasn't good enough to fix it

It wasn't just a kiss, she fell more into it as time seemed to rush past her

She felt something…for him

And she knew that was real betrayal

She needed to tell him, or the guilt would eat her up inside, sai may even say it to him at some point

She heard a knock on her door, "ino? Ino unlock the door! Are you in there?" she called

She snuck over and unlocked the door, then quickly rushed out of the room grabbing a few things and jumping out her window as sakura opened the door

"ino?...I thought she was in here"

She wiped the tears from her hardened face as she went through her contacts for his number

Finally clicking the call button

"_ino? What's up, you okay?"_ "shika…I'm so sorry"

"_what? What're you apologizing for? What happened?" _tears rained

"I…I kissed sai"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru clicked his phone shut a few minutes later, his face dark<p>

The boys got ready for the photo shoot in the dressing room

"hey nara? Who was that?" neji asked

"nobody…" he said coldly leaving the room

* * *

><p>Ino cried to whole way to wherever she was going, she actually had no idea where she was heading, it was hard to keep her eyes on the road<p>

She stumbled many times and often got complaints from other people on the road

She had no idea where she was going but she finally seemed to end up at the teen club

* * *

><p>"oh geez where did she go now?" tenten yelled, megami ran her hands through her hair "okay that blond has been a real pain these last few days! What's she getting herself into?"<p>

"I don't know, I looked all over the place, even her car is gone"

The girls groaned, "we have to go find her, she might pass out again" hinata said, they all nodded in agreement and headed out the door

* * *

><p>"gimmie another…" she sighed, her head resting on the table, staring at the empty glass<p>

The man nodded and set down the cup he was washing, it was getting late, the club was starting to empty and she was starting to feel dizzy

"hey…your that girl from Friday night aren't you?" she recognized the voices, they were the guys who asked her to dance last time but she didn't answer

The man set down another drink, she lifted her head and rubbed her red eyes then took a sip

"yeah you are, so where's your boyfriend?" her face dropped at the question

"gone huh?...that's good, hey we never got to show you that room yeah know, we were about to leave so you wanna come with us?"

"back off" she growled finally with a hiccup following it, "I'm not in the mood"

"ohhh feisty, that's cute bus seriously" he leaned in

She returned it with a punch in the face, the first guy fell backwards clashing into a couple small tables

"what the hell?...that's some damn strength" the second whispered to himself

"if you don't wanna enjoy what he just happened to him I'd insist you get outta my face!"

He put his hands up defensively and ran off, leaving his unconscious friend, she sat back down and rested her head on the table

Not noticing the man smiling

* * *

><p>"giiirls! It's soooo nice to see you again, but what are you doing here?" orochimaru asked as he met up with the girls<p>

"we have to see the guys, or at least shikamaru it's important" hinata begged

"I'm sorry ladies you know I'd help you but they are very busy right now" he said sternly

"but sir, it's ino, she's in serious trouble…or at least she will be when we find her…but we do need his help!"

He raised a brow "like I said-" "if you help us we'll get you a date with her mom" megami said rolling her eyes "they're in the photo studio, you've been here you know where it is"

"thanks!"

* * *

><p>Ino hiccupped again, the club was mainly empty by now, and so were many glass cups<p>

"hey girl…we're about to close…you okay? That's far more than you had last time"

She didn't answer, her eyes were tired and flushed, blood red which matched with her cheeks, her arms dangled off the table

Her head rested on it

"seriously girl? You okay?"

"just…jus get meh the bill…"

He nodded, worry still in eyes

She took out her check book, forgetting her wallet at home

She took out a pencil, and began to sign her name

But before she knew it she had turned the check over, she was doodling on it in a sloppy way

She smiled weakly as she finished, her eyes blurred as she looked at it

"look miss you really don't look good!" he said

She grabbed the check as her eyes faded, and her back met the floor

* * *

><p>The girls rushed into the room while neji was posing with one of the girls they had saw on Friday<p>

They ignored that, well 3 of them did anyways

When they saw shikamaru sitting quietly and going over his phone they walked over

"nara!" he looked up, then frowned when he saw them

Tenten scoffed and put her hands on her hips "nice greeting"

"ANYWAYS we didn't come for that, have you talked to ino lately? She left the house without a word, we can't track her anywhere, the doctor said we're not supposed to leave her alone…this is getting frustrated" sakura said

He didn't seem affected "yeah I talked to her…"

"really? When? What did she say?"

He didn't open his eyes, but stood up "I could care less…I'm busy right now"

Stunned

"what?...w-wait what?" megami stuttered confused

"I said I'm busy?" "and you don't care?, what if she's in trouble? What is she's passed out somewhere in the city, what if…" she couldn't find the words

"maybe sai can save her?" he snapped

Now they were really confused

"what the hell are you talking ab-" sakura phone rang

"check maybe it's her!" tenten said, "I am I am!"

"hello?"

"who's this!"

"how did you get-….WHAT!" he scream stopped the whole shoot

"shit" tenten whispered, sakura didn't stop though "how did…is she…" sakura dropped her phone, and fainted

"huh?" tenten said catching her "sakura!" gaara called, megami picked up the phone "hello?"

"no this is megami…"

They all listened carefully

"…okay" she choked, hanging up the phone, "who was that! What did they say!-" "shut up and follow me!" she snapped rushing out and grabbing shikamaru along the way

"what the hell are you doing!" he yelled, failing at getting out of her grip, "uuhhh, gaara can you watch sakura please, we gotta go"

He nodded as tenten and hinata rushed out

"ummm…what just happened?" one of the model girls asked

* * *

><p>"hi were here to see yamanaka ino please" megami said, her grip still on a frustrated but worried shikamaru<p>

The nurse pointed to a room down the hall

They all rushed their and opened it

Sitting there was a grown man, the one they recognized as the one selling liquor in the club

On the other side was ino, in the same position she was but hours ago

"stupid girl…" megami mumbled, dropping shikamaru

Hinata bent down to the man and bowed "thank you sir"

Tenten and megami walked over to her "oh god…what have you gotten yourself into…" tenten whispered

Shikamaru sat on the floor watching them, trying not to, but ending up watching them anyways

He gulped

"well I'll…leave you to her" the man said standing up and stepping out just as the doctor came in, he sighed "two hospital visits in less than two days, your friend has a serious problem"

"we know…" hinata sighed

"there was a large amount of alcohol in her system this time, seems she might have been drinking out of stress or grief, maybe something happened that drove her to do it"

They all looked to shikamaru, he sighed and opened his mouth  
>"she called me…to tell me that she had kissed sai, but she regretted it, she kept apologizing but I didn't listen, she kept talking though but I hung up on her"<p>

Megami scoffed, hinata sighed, tenten flopped in a chair and scratched her hair

"that just might be it, other than that the alcohol should be cleared from her by now, she might wake up feeling dizzy but that's normal, don't let her have any more and make sure she drinks a lot of water for the next couple weeks"

They nodded as he left again

They girls sat on the long seat, completely exhausted from the weekend they had, they slowly began to fall asleep

Shikamaru walked up to her and bent down next to her like before, he looked to his palms "ino…inooo…wake up" he said softly

Her stressed eyes began to open, they were still slightly red but her cheeks were normal again

"shika…?" he smiled softly, she covered her face, but he took her hand away so he could see her face

"don't look at me…I'm a disappointment…I broke our trust" she whispered

He moved her hair from her hair "no you're not…I'm just as much to blame as you are…" she looked to him

"I haven't been very fair this weekend, none of the guys have, but I practically drove you too him and I'm sorry…I understand that might have feelings for him again but just remember…" she listened carefully

"I'll always be ahead…" he smirked, she smiled weakly "or course you are, I promise it'll never happen again, neither will this drinking thing, I think the taste of liquor is really wearing on me"

She laughed, he smiled

"oh I almost forgot!" she ran her hands down her hip to her pocket and pulled something out

It was the check she was sighing but doodled on instead, she handed it to him, he gazed at it in awe himself

She smiled "looks like my best work is when I'm drunk!" she laughed again

"I finally found the perfect wedding dress…"

* * *

><p>The following Friday<p>

"this…is so…humiliating" megami growled, ino laughed "oh megami, tha dress suits you" she shot a glare towards her, "what're you so happy about?" tenten asked almost equally as pissed, she smiled "well I guess this A on my physics test might answer your question" she said pulling it out from nowhere, they rolled they're eyes

The girls all stood at the front of the walkway with the priest, kakashi (in a dashing jet black suit) and the boys looking equally sexy in jet black suits, white undershirts and a black bowtie

The girls had on soft blue long strapless A line dresses, with matching high heels and holding white rose and blue egyptian flower bouquets, "you do realize I'm burning this when this is over"

"the hell you are" sakura snapped, her hair had a trail of light pink cherry blossoms in it, hinata had a soft purple water lily, megami had a couple white roses in her curled hair, ino had a bright yellow chrysanthemum, and tenten had light red Egyptian rose

They kept staring back and forth at the boys, and they kept staring at them, each watching to get out their place and do something nasty

They had already done the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk way part, the flower girl (kakashi's baby niece) was finishing her part

The seats were white and aligned with white roses on one side and blue Egyptian flowers on the other

The walkway was also white, with flowers now trailing it, behind them a fully decorated reception was ready for action, with food piled high

Finally, the wedding ceremony music began to play, and anko began to walk down with her aging father

Jaws dropped at the sight of her, ino…kept a bright smile

Not only was she wearing makeup and her hair was straightened, she had on a beautifully made white dress, a little puffed flowers connecting around her waist, it was strapless with a sparkling top and a longish silver trail, a diamond spotted bottom and to top it off, silver shoes to match

When they walked up to the altar, she kissed her father's cheek and he sat down with her mother

She walked up flower to kakashi, holding a bouquet of red and white sparkling roses

She smiled at him, he smiled back, the music stopped at the ceremony began. before that she mouthed a thank you to the gilrs, they nodded

* * *

><p>Everyone was relieved when the reception started, the wedding had gone perfectly, now they could all relax and have fun<p>

Just the right kind of music played, tenten had even set up a video of both of their childhoods in the beginning which everyone enjoyed

Finally the 10 of them sat down, "if you say one word about this dress, I'll use that boy tie to strangle you" megami growled sitting next to sasuke, he smirked

The tables had white cloth glass flowery vases also containing chocolates in them, the ground had been boarded so they could dance on it, flower petals rained and flew on the ground all around, people devoured half of hinata's food before it hardly started

It seemed everything went well

"aaw, mega don't like being in a dress, come on it's not the worst thing you've done" tenten teased

Megami glared her arms crossed "well, at least I'm still a virgin" the boys ooed, tenten's face blushed as words were shot back and forth

Ino smiled and got up, she looked around the reception for one person, some kids from school had come to the wedding as well "most girls just a chance to see the boys house)

When she finally saw the person she'd been looking for she walked up to him

Sai sat on the grass eating one of hinata's famous cookies

"you know, you'll get stains on your suit that way"

He looked up and smile, she bent down next to him

"nice wedding you guys did here, I think you made sensei real happy" "hopefully long enough to stay off our backs" she joked

They both slightly laughed, then settled

"sai…I won't deny that I may have feelings for you again…I'm not in love with you…but…there's something there, that doesn't mean I want you, you know shikamaru will always be in my heart"

He smiled and looked to the clear blue sky "I know…that's just what I've been waiting to hear…which is exactly why I'm not giving up ino…no matter what happens in the long run…I'll always love you"

* * *

><p>Ino sighed as she walked back to the reception trying to get her mind off of what he said<p>

"ino ino! Come on, anko's about to throw the bouquet!" sakura said grabbing her, she perked up, this had been one of the things she'd been looking forward too

"alright ladies you ready?" anko asked her back turned

"ready!" the girls called, the bridesmaids and some girls from school, even some cousins they didn't know said

"alright!" anko turned back and threw the bouquet in the air as everyone watched

They girls grabbed it, and ended up fighting for it, but 5 eventually came out

In each of the bridesmaids hand they held a piece of the flower bouquet, they blushed and looked to the boys

They were blushing too

even if they tried not to show it

* * *

><p><em>what adventure lies next for our konoha crew? Find out next time!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Minibite<strong>

"alright class, this is the next exhibit, not be careful, these bugs are very sensitive rare, we wouldn't want anything happening to them"

Kakashi's homeroom, strolled through one of konoha's museum's in the our door bug exhibit

Naruto yawned with his hands behind his head "I think I'd rather be in math right now" he groaned "naruto-kun that's rude" hinata shushed him "I'm just sayin" he shrugged

"now class, this is the rare scarabeetle, it's believed to be the last one of its species-" the tour guide talked on and on

"-if anything were to happen to this, I'd cost this museum thousands…on that note lets continue to the armadillo slug-"

Megami ran up to the bug as the rest of the class walked on, "hey uzumaki get back here, were not supposed to touch anything!" tenten called

"I'm just lookin…how can such a small bug be so important? Sheesh just looks like a regular bug to me!"

"that's because you fail in science, you have no idea how important this bug is" sakura said walking up to her and the rest of the girls following

"hmmm…let me just take a closer look!" "YOU IDIOT! Don't touch it!" it was too late the case had already been opened

The bug flew out, and onto sakura's nose, "AAAHHHH! Get it off get it off GET IT OOOOFF!" she screamed

"will she hold still we can't if your wriggling around forehead!" ino yelled as the girls tried to catch her

Rushing around sakura bumping into frequent cases, letting some other flying busg go too

"AAAAHHHH!" her screams engulfed the exhibit, "busg bugs GROOOOSS!" ino yelled

Tenten, megami, and hinata just stood in place as they screamed around the flying and crawling bugs

"don't step on any!" hinata called, "quick we gotta catch them!"

"okay, I think we got most of them" tenten said closing the case, hinata closed a few

By now sakura and ino had calmed down, tenten turned around and gasped "look!"

She pointed to megami who was rolling around covered in a few bugs "stingy bugs! Stop stinging meeee!, ow ow ooooww! I'm sorry I stepped on your family!"

"megami!" hinata called, "naw forget her, I'm talking about the bugs and the scarabeetle!"

The rest of them were quickly put back in their cases

The girls sighed in relief and slid down the cases, hinata put the scarabeetle carefully in its case and sat down with them

The boys rushed back into the room "hey aren't you guys comin'?" neji asked

They giggled, "naruto…forget what you said about this exhibit being boring…" hinata sighed

* * *

><p><strong>T!B!C<strong>

**Hahaha this one took not but 3 days! Or two, two to three didn't pay attention**

**Next chapter soon!**

**Byeeee!**


	23. ep22: Love They Say

**3 WEEKS! AAAH!**

**Don't be mad! Here are the reasons**

**I know I'm a couple days late but MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I REALLY wanted this chapter to be great**

**My laptop had a virus so I hate to get it fixed which took 5 DAYS XO**

**Anyways, so heres the thing, some people got the right answer right, which was micheal Jackson , BUT those people didn't have private messeging! So I couldn't talk to you about your OC's! so next time make sure you can use P.V so I can talk to you**

**So I used a different oc, which made me had to change the plot a little, some of you who read my last konoha high story might remember her, she was before megami**

**Here goes nothin'!**

**1. a year without rain by selena gomez**

**2. countdown by leon thomas**

* * *

><p>At 5 am a young dark haired girl awakes to prepare breakfast for her and her friends, like every other morning, then drive to school like every other day, and see her boyfriend, which she wished for every minute<p>

Hinata stood at the stove, a lit frying pan and sizzling eggs, the other girls didn't get up as early as she did, but she didn't mind, she loved to cook, especially for them

She loved a lot of things, and it was hard to say something's she hated since her heart lacked hate

But, she had hidden love for things, especially from her friends, such as acting, they'd caught her doing it but now she didn't plan on showing them anytime soon

Dancing, which she only did when her friends were around doing it with her, but this particular one had recently been unveiled to the public

And third….

"I smell bacon! I knew there was a reason we woke up early!" megami chanted walking into the kitchen, tenten followed behind with a loud and gruesome yawn, she rubbed her eyes "morning hinata, you're here earlier than usual" she yawned scratching the back of her undone hair

Hinata smiled "I felt like I should start breakfast early today, it feels…special" she sighed

"that's great hina, but what about my hair?" they turned around, ino walked in with frizzy unkempt hair and a nightie, "you're lucky that food smells amazing or I woulda strangled you for waking me up this early" ino laughed

"are we having pancakes?" sakura yawned as she came in and sat down with the rest of the girls

"yes, some are done but others are still cooking" she answered pouring more batter in

"ohhh hina, your cakes are the best!" tenten said as that woke her up, "chocolate chip?" megami asked

Hinaat smiled "and reeses, but I'll leave that for you girls" she said, they nodded, remembering she couldn't have peanut's, any kind

"you better bring some for naruto, you know megami's gonna brag then he's gonna start crying that you didn't make him any, you know how he likes your cooking better than his chefs" sakura said matter-factly

Hinata giggled and nodded as she set plates of food down

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned and stretched his arms as he slid down the stairs at 6 am, the sun was starting to come out as he walked into the kitchen finding the other boys already there<p>

"damn uzumaki, you sleep forever" neji sighed, naruto scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry I don't like getting up at 6 in the morning, I actually like the sun being out when I wake up" he sighed sitting down

"so, what's on the men-" the phone rang, shikamaru who had been sleeping on the gravel counter next to the phone woke up irritated and picked it up "ello?"

There was silence for a few seconds until he finally handed the phone towards naruto "it's for you"

"hello?" naruto asked putting it to his ear and standing up, "mornin sis!-"

Silence

"WHAT! That's not fair! Tell her to bring me some!, hey don't be a pig TELL 'ER!...hello?...tsk" he hung the phone up ran out of the kitchen

"we're you goin?" gaara asked as if he cared, "to get dressed! We have to go to school don't we?"

"since when is he excited about _school_?" neji asked, sasuke shrugged

* * *

><p>"oh lollipop oh lollipop, sweet lollipop" ino sang as they walked up the school steps "remember that guys?"<p>

They nodded "we sang it on the second day of school with the guys" "yeah, I was just listening to it, did you guys notice that-" a horn honked behind them

They turned around just before stepping into the school, they expected to see a limo but instead they saw a dark orange and black Camaro with the hood down

Naruto jumped out of it and locked it as he ran towards them, "I couldn't wait!" he yelled stepping up in hinata's face

She blushed "w-wait for what?" "you brought them didn't you! Please tell me you did! There so smooth, and warm, and soft, I like it when their soft!" her face burned red "naruto what are you talking about!"

He raised a brow in confusion "huh? The pancakes of course" she (and the girls) sighed in relief, she took out a takeout bag

He squealed like a little girl

Sweatdrop

"thanks hina, you're the best! I sure owe you! Ha! Take that uzumaki!" megami narrowed her eyes "we have the same name dummy"

"oh…right" he scratched the back of his head

"we're the rest of the guys?" sakura asked looking away, naruto swallowed a piece of one of the chocolate chip pancakes "oh, I left before them, they should be on their way, hey hinata you wanna see my car? It's new I just got it!" he practically yelled in her face

"o-ok" she said slowly, he took her hand and they walked down the steps, "see I didn't want to get anything flashy so I decided to go with…" he talked on as they walked to it

The girls moved closer to each other and watched naruto show her the interior of his car

Ino crossed her arms over her chest "I don't get it, he's loud and slow, and she's quiet and smart, how could they have possibly ended up together?" the other girls shrugged "what about you and shikamaru, he's lazy and smart, your hyperactive and slow" sakura laughed, ino blushed "I can't help it!, and what about you guys…" she argued as they stood on the steps waiting and more kids arrived

* * *

><p><em>S C H O O L P L A Y<em>

Some students grew excited as kakashi wrote the words on the white board, then dropped his marker and turned to them

"so guys, the drama club is putting on another play and they chose this class to take part in it, so they want you to pick a play to do, and a director, they requested something related to the literature we've been doing"

A girl raised her hand "if ANYONE says high school musical I'm banning you from this room!" she put her hand down

"what about repunzel?" another girls suggested outloud, he scoffed "right, is there anyone in this class with freakishly long hair?" they all looked to megami, she caressed her hair and snuggled next to sasuke "meanies…"

He sighed "anything…ELSE?"

"ohh ohh oh! Kakashi! Sensei! Seeensei!" megami called, he sighed "does anyone have any more ideas for a play?"

Hands shot up and people straight out blurted out "quiet! quiet! If it remains like this we won't do it at all"

The room went silent, except for megami who was still calling him

"anyways…"

"he seems a lot harsher ever since he got married, I think anko's gotten to him" sakura whispered to ino who nodded in return

"kakashi! KAKASHI! Oh sensei SENSEI OVER HERE!" he continued to block her out "so…I'm going to go down the rows and everyone can give me there id-" she poked at his head, he hadn't noticed her get out of her seat "kaka! Ha! I know that's what anko-sensei calls you, don't MAKE me say it out loud" she whispered

He sighed and rubbed his temples "yes…megami...?"

She took a deep breath

"Romeo and Juliet"

Everyone was stunned, she had said it but there was another voice that said it too

"who said that?"

"uhh, over here!"

They all turned around

Sitting in the back was a girl with shoulder length curly black hair, dark green eyes and palish skin

"ughhhh….who're you?" kakashi asked

"I'm kimi, I've been going here since second semester" she said coldly

"oh…well you're pretty quiet" kakashi said sheepishly, he cleared his throat "well anyways, you said Romeo and Juliet?"

She nodded "so did I…" megami grumbled to herself "it's good, it follows along with our Shakespeare unit and it's been done in this school so we'll have props and everything"

Kakashi nodded "so what do you guys think?" the class chattered on about how good the idea was

"I'll take that as a yes, all opposed?" no one answered

He clapped his hands once "good, megami, kimi since it was both you came up with this, BOTH of you will be the directors"

"WHAT!"

He shooed at them, "it's your job to keep the play in order, you will pick the cast and crew, speaking of that well auditions are after school!…class dismissed!" he said just as the bell rang

Megami walked up to kimi who was packing her things, she put on a bright smile "I'm sure it's going to be great working with you, why don't you sit by me and my friends at lunch so we can talk"

Kimi raised a brow "are the boys gonna be there?" megami nodded her smile dropping, kimi nodded and grabbed the rest of her things as she walked out

The boys stood waiting for naruto by the door, everyone had already left, yet he was still sitting down drawing or writing on a piece of paper

"come on uzumaki! We won't wait for you!" neji called, naruto nodded and folded the paper, pleased with himself

* * *

><p>"naruto-kun, I made lunch for you today" hinata said slightly pushing a bento box towards him as he sat down, when he opened it his mouth gaped "aw thanks hina!"<p>

The rest of the boys growled "why don't you guys ever do stuff like that?" shikamaru asked, "we don't cook" ino said plainly

"yeah…we…have other means of pleasing you" tenten whispered

"we're better!" neji announced "I'm not, were is that girl?" sasuke snapped

"hey guys! This is kimi! Remember from English?", megami was dragging kimi to the table while holding both of their lunches

she stood in front of the table and set down the lunches, "hey, nice to officially meet the best in Japan" she said plainly yet sweetly

they all responded with different types of greetings, some, didn't respond at all

hinata was feeding naruto pieces of sushi, while blushing "naruto-kun…this is a little embarrassing"

"don't worry hina! I'll feed you after!"

That didn't seem to help

Kimi sat down next to sasuke before megami could say anything else

Silence

"uhhh…hey kimi, that's kinda my seat" she said laughing nervously and scratching her cheek with her index finger

She wasn't paying attention, she was watching naruto put a piece of sushi in her mouth, a piece came off on her lip, he leaned in and kissed her, she blushed feeling him take the piece off, when he came off her face was blood red

Ino and sakura giggled to themselves

"oh megami, can you go ask kakashi how many props were allowed to use for the background set, before casting this afternoon so it can be even for the cast members?"

Megami looked taken aback for a second but then nodded and pulled a smile, she turned around and headed for the auditorium

"so…are any of you trying out for the play?" "of course! Acting runs in my family so I'm going for the role of Juliet" ino said confidently flipping her hair smacking it in shikamaru's face

"sorry shika" she said sheepishly

"that's great…ino" hinata said with a hint of sadness, she wanted to try out for the play but had far too much stage fright and the girls knew that, which is why she never acted out in front of them

"what about the rest of you?" kimi asked digging into her lasagna piece, the girls shrugged "whatever we get we get, plays aren't really my thing, but since it's a grade…" tenten sighed

Kimi nodded "what about you guys?" "Aa, neji always gets the lead role, only to impress the girls, I don't even think we're going to audition" sasuke said plainly

"but you have too!"

They turned around

Megami was standing there in banana costume

Sweat-drop

"what…the hell are you wearing…and man that was fast!" sakura said

She scratched her tip and laughed nervously "well, kakashi showed me the prop room and left me there, so I looked through some stuff, and I found this and a bunch of other stuff, check it out…" she started singing the peanut-butter jelly song and shaking her hips to it

"stop!, just tell us what you were going to say" sakura said sighing "you all have to participate, I've read the story billions of times! There's a role in there for all of you, pleeease say you'll do it!"

The girls looked at each other, the guys looked at each, then they looked back at the banana, then to kimi who just shrugged "it's a great opputunity, the higher role you get the better grade you have" sakura perked up, "the more credits you have to participate in sports and activities and stuff-" tenten perked up "and more spotlight" ino beamed, kimi smirked to herself, she easily knew what they wanted

They all sighed together and nodded

"yay! Ima banana! I'm a bananaaa, I'm a bananaaa!" seconds later naruto joined in the dance as well

"tsunade-oba!" they yelled to tsunade who they just recently found out is married to jiraiya (well the girls found out anyways)

"we're bananas!"

* * *

><p>Kimi and megami walked to vocal class together, talking about who would be doing what part of directing, megami, still in the banana costume<p>

"I didn't even know you had this class!" megami said cheerfully, she frowned "no one did…" "your awfully quiet, you should've opened yourself up more, you just how hinata used to me"

Kimi brightened up "I didn't speak because I didn't have anyone to speak too" she said confidently "and speaking of her, how long have she and naruto been dating?"

"umm, about 4 to 5 months I guess, why?" kimi thought for a second

"interesting…I think that's long enough" "enough for what?" kimi shook her head, it's nothing"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon<p>

* * *

><p>"alright guys, have your scripts ready, auditions start now!" kimi called to everyone behind her and megami (no longer in the banana costume sasuke made her take it off) who were at a table in front of the large stage with many velvet seats behind it<p>

"this is so stupid, kakashi-sensei didn't even give us time to practice!" one girl whispered to another

"first up is…yamanaka ino" kimi called flipping a paper up then putting it back down

Ino stood up and gracefully strutted up the stage, "good luck Miss. Ino!" girls called

She waved her hand like a queen and began her audition starting with a clear of her throat

Everyone watched intensely as she progressed a stunning scene from _Annie_ the musical

They clapped, when she finished she stepped off the stage, kimi and megami wrote their reviews on a blanks sheet of paper and whispered back and forth to each other

Kimi stood up again "next, hyuga neji" she called reading off a paper, he stood up, this time girls squealed and blew him kisses good luck

Tenten, who was leaning back in a chair next to sakura with her legs up on the one in front of her and her arm crossed, saluted to him with a smirk, he in turn winked at her

He was equally as good as ino, showing much interest in wanting the lead role and having experience in previous plays

Once again claps arose when he stepped off, he high fived shikamaru when he sat back down

Next, a few more kids went, some with great acting talent, some without, others mutual, sakura and tenten were great but when they stepped on didn't show much interest in being there

The same went for sasuke, shikamaru, and gaara

Kimi stood up again and cleared her throat "our final girl is, hyuga hinata"

Hinata turned dark red, she couldn't bring herself to stand up in front of all her peers, she stayed seated

"hinata? Aren't you comin' up?" megami called turning around, she was about to shake her head no until the girls nudged her

"come on hina…we know your great if your keeping it from us, go up there and show up what your made of!" tenetn whisper yelled, "yeah, we'll be with ya the whole way"

She looked around and found naruto sitting at the end of the seats with a pen and paper on top of a notebook, he was tapping his head and whispering to himself, at least he wasn't watching

She slowly nodded and stood up

In her mind the stage was miles away, she was on a Broadway shoot in front of millions of people, it was her dream, Broadway, she just had to get over her stage fright first

She gulped as she stepped up, she looked down, kimi had a blank expression, megami was smiling like a dork

She took a deep breath and began her favorite line from the famous play

"_Romeo…oh Romeo…wherefore art thou, dearest Romeo?..._ _deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,<br>And I'll no longer be a Capulet;_

"_to the east… and Juliet is the sun"_

They all turned around to who had said the second part, it had fitted perfectly with hinata's line, which she had read beautifully

Naruto's head was down, he slowly pulled it up when he realized what he had said, he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "oh sorry, got caught up in the moment"

Kimi and megami smiled and looked at eachother, whispering

"hey dude? What're you writing?" gaara asked, naruto shielded his paper "it's nothing'"

"aaw come on, you're not gonna let us see I thought we were friends?" sasuke teased grabbing it from him and holding it up, naruto tried to grab it but to no avail "come on man I'm not joking!"

"let's see what this says…I would try everything to make you-" naruto tackled him and grabbed it from his hand, blushing

"teme" he growled, he smirked "chill, I was just jokin'"

"if you boys are done shooting for Gays monthly we'd like to get back to the auditions" megami said casually

The boys looked down at the position they were in and quickly shot up and dusted themselves off, turning away from each other

The fangirls were oozing blood

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

* * *

><p>"come on megami! You HAVE to tell us who you picked!" ino begged as they all sat in her room eating popcorn and chocolates while watching romeo and Juliet to catch up on what they had to do<p>

She laughed "I told you! You can't find out until tomorrow! It's only fair!" they all groaned except hinata and continued to beg

She hugged her leg sitting at the edge of sakura's queen size bed with pink covers

"hey hina, something on your mind?" sakura asked, the girls all turned to her, she gave a small smile

"I was just wondering what was on that paper that naruto-kun didn't want anyone to see so badly…" tenten waved her hand nonchalantly "it's probably nothing, knowing him he was just doodling or something"

She shook her head "but what about what sasuke-san was about to read?", "hinata, I'm sure when the time comes naruto will show you whatever it is he's doing, unless it's personal, you should leave it alone" sakura reassured

That didn't get her to stop thinking

* * *

><p>"hey kimi!" megami called<p>

Kimi turned around as she was just entering the building, "yeah?"

They girls walked up to her "hey we were wondering if you wanted to come over later, we were gonna watch some romeo and Juliet movies and we wanted to know if you wanted to join" megami said

She slightly smiled

"that sounds…great"

"quiet down, quiet down!" kakashi yelled to the class, "now I know your all excited to see who will be playing who-" everyone was began chatting again about what part they think they got

Most of the girls thinking they got the lead, but stopped when ino said she did, they liked her, but not in the 'I envy you but I hate you kind of way'

"-so I'll leave the rest of the information to kimi and megami" he said sitting down with his book covering his face

Both girls stood up as they were next to each other, the class quieted down

"we've just posted on the bulletin board who has what part and who will be working on other things, you are all free to see it" kimi said softly

Everyone rushed out of their seats and towards the auditorium hallway

Only naruto and kakashi stayed behind.

Everyone was bustling as they saw what they had on the papers, some were reasonable with their roles, some (Karin, suki, matsuri, rin, and ami) practically yelled at megami and kimi for there's

This didn't end to well for them

this also helped them learn kimi was a fighter

"kimi? Megami!" ino yelled moving her way out of the crowd and stomping her expensive shiny pumps in their face

"what's the meaning of this! I'm not Juliet? How dare-!" "ino, you were great but we just didn't see Juliet in you, that's why we put you on costume, and you're playing Montague's wife" kimi said "yeah I thought you'd like that?" megami said confused

"costume?" she asked raising a brow, they nodded, she smiled and tossed her hair once again slapping shikamaru in the face (he just happened to be there)

"I guess that'll do…fine…if I didn't get the part, who's Juliet?"

Everyone gasped, ino turned around

Standing in the middle with a space surrounding her as the other students had stepped back, hinata started at the list

Right after tenten's name was hers which perfectly read in bright blue letters

_Hyuga hinata – Juliet _

She gulped, her head was screaming but her heart calmed when she looked lower

_Uzumaki naruto - Romeo _

The rest of the cast went like this:

LEAD ROLES, SUPPORTING ROLES, AND EXTRA'S

_Ryoto Dozo - Prince Escalus_

_Inuzuka kiba – count Paris_

_Uchiha sasuke – Mercutio_

_Shiho Suro – Capulet_

_Sento tenten – Capulet's wife_

_Hyuga hinata – Juliet_

_Hyuga neji – Tybalt _

_Haruno sakura – Nurse_

_Masudo Imoi – Peter_

_Myoko Noshino and Kominaka Yuu – Gregory and Sampson_

_Gakure Karin, Yoshido suki, Watanabe ami, Duso rin, Sakamoto matsuri – servants/ maids_

_Sabaku Gaara – Montague_

_Yamanaka ino – Montague's wife_

_Uzumaki naruto – Romeo_

_Mitsu Akira – Benvolio_

_Futaba Akito & Akiyo – Montague servants_

_Nara shikamaru – Friar Laurence_

_Yoshi nika – Friar john_

_Redami hoshi – Apotheracy_

_Rest of class – extras/set up/costumes_

_Thank you all who auditioned, we're sorry if there is no part for you or you did not get the part you tried for, but the rest of the class with be on set up, costume, and other matters for the play_

_Rehearsal begins Wednesday after school, thank you_

_Directors: Natsumie Kimi, Uzumaki Megami_

* * *

><p>"what do you mean I'm romeo? I hardly auditioned!" naruto protested at lunch time, "your piece was really good, even if you didn't audition you make a great Romeo" kimi said a little too closely<p>

He shook it off, "I CAN'T play Romeo!" "and why not?" they turned around

Today

Megami was in a white bunny suit (her face showing) with an Easter basket in her big left paw filled with carrots

She sat down next to sasuke, almost pushing him off "mama always said you had good acting skills! You were just too shy to use em!" she protested

Neji scoffed "you acted when you were 5?" he, was still upset he wasn't the lead role

Sasuke nodded pushing megami out of his way, "that was when I was 5! Besides…I have…stuff…to do" he mumbled, they all raised a brow

He shook his head "so who's Juliet!" he slightly demanded, kimi sighed "well if you had let me finish I would have told you, hinata's playing Juliet"

He blushed, deeply and looked to hinata who was sitting next to him awkwardly; she hadn't even said anything about the play since 1st period

"isn't it exciting? It's good that you'll be with hinata because this play is so deep, there's a kiss scene like every SECOND is kiss, kiss, kiss" ino said dreamingly

His blush deepened

Hinata began to tilt

Ino spoke again "oh hinata I have a surprise for you! I called your dad and told him you were staring in a play, so he's coming to see with hanabi! Isn't that great?"

She passed out

"oh no…ino" sakura sighed shaking her head, "did…I say something wrong?" ino asked twisting her head around,

"when don't you say something wrong?" tenten said sipping her pop

* * *

><p>"I-i-ino! W-why d-d-didn't you cons-salt me before you d-did s-something like this?" hinata questioned in gym in the loudest voice she could muster<p>

"I'm sorry! I thought you would like your dad to see you in the play! Isn't that what you've always wanted? For him to see you in action?"

"I did but…remember what you said…about the play…" she whispered, "you mean there being a kiss scene a lot and stuff? Yeah the play IS wrapped around love, its better if naruto is the one kissing you right?" sakura said

"not exactly…father…h-he…doesn't approve of naruto" "WHAT?" the gasped, she sighed "when we were meeting our parents, father brought up some things, he and naruto-kun got into an argument and then we just…left…I haven't heard from him since"

"oh hina…I didn't know" ino said apologetically and hugged her, "I'll call him and tell him it's off" hinata sighed "he won't believe you, once he has is mind set it's there, plus he would easily find out there's still a play, it is going around town and news travels to him fast"

The girls hugged her "he's bound to get off your back at some point! You're not gonna be a little girl forever" tenten reassured

"even if he doesn't you know we're here for you!" sakura smiled, she smiled sadly

Megami let go, biting on a carrot still in her suit

"any of you guys wanna carrot?"

All except hinata glared at her

'_how am I going to break this to naruto? If he had let father go any further…what am I supposed to say? Naruto-kun_

_I'm engaged'_

Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them away before anyways could notice

To late

One person did

Kimi

She slightly smiled and skipping of to look for a certain blond

Naruto sat under the bleachers with the pen and paper again

Kimi smiled fully and snuck up behind him

"boo!"

He jumped and instantly covered the paper first, which she also noticed

"whatcha writin'?" she asked bending down next to him

"it's private!" he said turning away, "aw come on, I won't tell a soul!, it's for hinata isn't it?"

His cheeks flushed but he didn't say anything, she clapped her hands once "it must be! Otherwise you woulda said something!" "it is not! It's just warm in here"

She chuckled "such a lame excuse" he sighed, "don't tell anybody…" she pretended to zip her lips

He made her bend down and whispered what he had been doing

She smiled sweetly "that sounds really nice, maybe I could be of some help" he raised a brow, her smile softened as she sat down next to her on her knees

"I could…ever since I started here I've seen the way you look at her…I'm really good at reading people…you're in love with her…I can tell"

He his whole body away from her "your starting to freak me out…" he mumbled, she shrugged "looks to me like your trying to find a way to tell her, correct?"

He slowly nodded, "I…think I'm ready"

"alright then it's official! I'll help…on one condition" he turned back to her with a confused expression

She smirked "kiss me…" "WHAT?" "just one…no one has to know…" she leaned in, he backed up

"n-no way!"

She laughed out loud, he slumped in confusion

"just seeing how determined you are!" she said winking

* * *

><p>"so kimi, you want us to go straight to our house or do you need to stop by yours?" sakura asked as all 6 walked together<p>

This afternoon the boys were recording for their new album, so they had already been off a few minutes before gym class ended

"it's fine I can go straight" she said "you need a ride?" ino asked holding up her car keys, she nodded

"how do you get to school?" hinata asked, "skateboard, I live right down the street so I don't need to take my car" she sat as she stepped into ino's car

"take off that rabbit suit or else you won't be able to drive!" tenten yelled adjusting her helmet

"yeah yeah yeah" megami growled

* * *

><p>They all met up at the girls house, as hinata made some after school snacks they gave kimi a tour of the house, and backyard<p>

Finally, they all sat down in the living room and watching one of the versions of romeo and Juliet

"all American movies, but the story seems to stay the same every time, you guys should do research on your characters" kimi said chewing on mini chocolate covered pretzels

They all nodded "when do we get scripts?" ino asked anxiously

"we're giving them out homeroom tomorrow so you have the whole day to practice before we start rehearsal after school" megami said, kimi nodded in agreement

After the movie was over kimi turned over and layed on her back with the rest of the girls on the floor, they all sat up in a circle

"so tell…what's it like…going out with those guys?" she asked like a talk show host

They smiled, used to getting that question "it goes mutual, we have our hard times, good times, there are even times we thought 'what the hell are we doing? Going out with guys who might very well break our heart in the blink of an eye'" sakura said ending with a laugh

"but then we thought about it, these guys have really grown on us, whatever happens happens even if they do break up with us, I wouldn't mind staying friends, it's not like we've fallen THAT deep for them right?, but were really having a fun time dating them, it makes life more of an adventure for them and us!" ino said dreamingly

"sure-" tenten rolled her eyes "-they always drag us to parties, shows, and rehearsals, and things are BOUND to go wrong, but it seems to always end well"

Kimi thought for a second, ready to unleash her question "so…how do you guys REALLY feel about them?"

That question struck them, tenten looked down "I told neji I loved him…but he rejected it…said he wasn't ready"

She smiled sadly, seeing the pain in her eyes, not only in her eyes either, something seemed to strike her…but she couldn't find it

"what about the rest of you?...are you in love with any of them?"

They girls kept silent, debating whether to say yes or no

But then kimi looked to hinata aside from the rest of them and kept her gaze closely on her expression

She smiled again

"umm, I think we should just pop in another movie!" megami said quickly, "yeah!" they all agreed

"I hope I didn't offend you guys or anything" "nah, it's cool, guess we never really thought about a question like that, is all" sakura said shrugging

It was pretty silent for the rest of the day, they just sat back and watched Romeo and Juliet die over and over again

* * *

><p>"okay everyone, please come down and grab your scripts, people working on set up please come get your schedules and work places" kimi announced the next morning<p>

"you know something I just noticed" megami said, they 10 of them listened in " most of you guys are playing characters that relate to your real life, like sasuke's playing Romeo's best friend, sakura's a nurse, gaara's a royal, neji's a cousin who doesn't like her (well now he does), and naruto and hinata are lovers!"

They slightly scooted away from each other awkwardly, sakura rubbed her temples "stupid girl…"

"speaking of that…megami…kimi, could I please talk to you about cutting out a few parts in the play?"

"cutting out? It wouldn't be romeo and Juliet if we didn't have everything, what do you need to cut out?" kimi asked

"a few…of the kiss scenes…do we really need so many?" they smiled "and do we have to practice in front of everybody?..." she asked sheepishly

Naruto frowned, realizing she didn't want to kiss him in public, he slightly crumpled the paper

Kimi noticed this again so she stepped in "this has to be exactly like the play if we want it to be great-" "no it doesn't, we could cut-" the girls shushed megami

Kimi cleared her throat "like I was saying, it must be exactly the same" hinata frowned slightly

"I understand…"

* * *

><p>"hinata…" naruto whispered during vocal class as kurenai was going over notes with the sopranos of the class, the two of them being in that group, along with neji, gaara (who was also in alto) megami, sakura, and ino (who also did alto too, tenten was over in alto with the rest of the guys)<p>

"hm?" she asked slightly turning to him and still trying to play attention to the teachers going back and forth to groups

"do you…not wanna kiss me, in the play? Is that why you want them to cut out those parts" "oh no naruto-kun! That's not it, I'm just-"

The was cut short when kurenai demanded everyone to sing the 'do re mi'

They decided to leave the conversation for later

* * *

><p><em>Two households, both alike in dignity,<br>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,<br>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes<br>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
>Whose misadventured piteous overthrows<br>Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
>The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,<br>And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,<br>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
>The which if you with patient ears attend,<br>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

Megami closed the beginning of the papers with contained the reading of the story, she and kimi would be taking turns narrating the story

"alright, in the beginning Sampson and Gregory enter, so boys, up on the stage" she ushered

The twin boys came up and took their place, behind them the back stage curtain was up, all the prop workers, painters and dress makers were working while watching rehearsal

Hinata walked naruto stab at his paper, erase, smile, then write something again on the other side of the auditorium

Kimi sat down next to him, he looked up and smiled they talked, she sighed, wishing she could go over and speak to him but ino made her sit in a spot where she was waiting to be measured, they had already had Romeo and Juliet costumes but ino was redesigning all of them in a flatter modern day version since most of all of them were big and puffy which she hated

"come on hinata! I'm ready for you!" she called, hinata nodded and got up for measurements

As the hour went by, rehearsal swept by but they only got half way into the play, people who didn't get a chance practiced outside with the other people they had a conversation with, ino managed to get the measurements of all the cast and had quickly begun sewing with a few other girls, some people (like hinata and naruto) had more than one costume to wear

They props had already been organized and started but no one really got very far since it was day 1

At the mid-ending it was hinata and naruto's first practice scene, the balcony scene, she stood on a naked balcony, which had to be painted, decorated and set up higher

They read over the scripts as most listened, finally it was time for their first kiss scene, which everyone watched intensely

Hinata slightly bent over, naruto nervously leaned in but her was ready and determined to kiss her

But

Her hand slipped on the handle and she fell over in front of him

"cut!" kimi yelled, she rubbed her side, naruto bent down "you okay hinata?" he asked slightly suspicious, she smiled softly and nodded "guess I was a bit clumsy"

He helped her up

Kimi sighed "well I guess that's enough for today, alright everybody rehearsals done for today, remember we'll meet back up tomorrow" she said sitting back down in her seat

They all began to pack up "sito!" megami called, a boy with dark green hair looked up to her "can you please dry the balcony so we don't have any more mishaps?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry girls, I'm so clumsy sometimes" hinata said with a sigh at dinner time, "forget about it hinata, a simple mistake, you can redo it tomorrow" sakura assured<p>

The girls nodded and began talking about how great her and naruto's performance was

"you guys were meant for each other!" ino squealed

Hinata forced a smile, in her heart she hoped that

* * *

><p>"hi daddy…" she said later on the phone in the kitchen while the other girls were off to sleep <em>"hinata, shouldn't you be asleep? It's a school night" <em>"sorry father…" she said a bit flustered that he was focusing on that at a time like this

"so…I had heard ino called you, so you and hinabi are coming to my play…how…did you find time for it?" she choked _"I…well, cleared my schedule for the day so I could come see you…you haven't performed…since your mother died"_

A lump formed in her throat, but she stayed strong "well, I just wanted to say…it's great that your coming, I hope…I hope you enjoy" _"yes well…you've…stopped stuttering…"_ he cleared his throat _"well I look forward, good luck, make me proud"_

"I will" she said half heartedly _"good…are you…still in a relationship with that uzumaki boy?"_

He tongue was dry, she took two deeps breaths

"n-no…we…um…broke up…" she bit her lip

"_I see, a smart choice you made…well…you should be getting some rest…good night"_ "night…father" she choked

She hung up the phone and slowly walked upstairs, shutting off the light

When she reached her room it was dark, the only light came from the street lights outside

She dropped onto her bed and tears poured out, hot painful tears

_How could I have lied! I can't possibly have broken up with naruto how do I explain…I love him! I love him so much it hurts!'_ she realized weeping in her pillow

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto lay on his bed at 1 am, wide awake, still in the clothes he had put on for the studio, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of his midnight blue wallflower<p>

Wallflower

The perfect description of her, he chuckled at that

Everyday his feelings grew, she did so much for him, he had more in common with her than any other girl, she gave him confidence, she made him smile (more than usual), she made him want to be a better person

Was is wrong?

To be this deeply in love

It hurt, to think how she felt about him, what if she didn't feel the same way?

He sat up and took his phone out, he dialed the one phone number that would help him

"_hello?"_ a tired and irritated voice groaned on the phone "kimi…I'm sorry for waking you up with late…but we have to finish…meet me at school earlier about 5 or 5:30 please, I can't wait any longer"

* * *

><p>"kimi, sweetheart, why're you going to school this early?" her mother yawned walking down the stairs as she saw her about to leave with her skateboard "I have to help my friend finish something, don't forget I have rehearsal after school so I'll be late"<p>

Her mother smiled, "kimi…" she slightly turned around

"I'm glad you're making friends"

* * *

><p>"how many days should rehearsal last?" sakura asked as they sat in class she and tenten practiced their lines, ino was working on hinata's second dress while another girl worked on the first<p>

"maybe just a couple weeks, if we really put some effort into it a week and half, we still have a lot to do" megami said as she looked around for kimi

"with my touch these costumes will be done before you know it! Oh hinata wait until you see yours!" she squealed

"I can't wait…ino…" she slightly whispered with fake uplifting spirit, the girls looked at her "you okay hina?" "y-yes! I'm…just a little worried about when father gets here"

Sakura groaned "you see what you did ino-pig!" she slapped her upside the head, ino smacked her back and glared fixing her hair back "hey I apologized didn't I?"

"please don't blame ino…I would have had to invite him anyways…I'm just nervous that's all" "see!" ino stuck her tongue out at sakura who rolled her eyes in return

"ugh! Learning lines suck! I'll never be able to get this crap by the day of the show!" tenten yelled

"oh come on, you don't have that many don't be lazy! At least you're not working on costumes AND learning lines" ino said

Megami groaned "any of you guys seen kimi, I have these papers we need to go over before rehearsal this afternoon but she's no were!" they all shrugged

"come to think of it I haven't seen her yet today, she's usually a bit earlier than everyone" sakura said looking to her empty seat

"just go check the auditorium uzumaki" tenten said trying to focus, she nodded and sped off

Rushing out the door she passed by the boys who were walking in "hey guys!" she yelled

Sasuke sighed in relief "at least she's not in some ridiculous costume…"

Megami opened the doors of the auditorium; the lights were on so it obviously wasn't empty

The stage lights were on and sitting on top of the stage, with a paper in one hand and the other side of the paper in another's

Kimi and naruto

"hey! What're you guys doin' here! Shouldn't you be in class, I've been lookin for you kimi!"

They looked up, kimi smiled "megami…just the person I needed to see, naruto, I believe you have something to say to her"

He gulped and looked from kimi, to megami, to his hands, then back to megami

"megami…I…I'm-"

A scream went through the whole school, not a bad scream though, but an excited scream

Everyone covered their ears for the few seconds, it stopped, they looked around wondering what it could have been

Megami busted though the room kicking the door down and almost giving everyone a heart attack

She was smiling, a little too much and in far too happy of a mood

"guys! Get over here NOW!" she yelled jumping up and down to the girls

All 4 of them stood up "uhh, not you hinata sorry" she sighed and sat back down

The rest of the girls rushed down and out what was left of the door to talk to her

After a couple minutes there were more screams

Which then quieted down again

Hinata frowned _'why is everyone keeping secrets from me?'_ she asked herself

The girls skipped back in, all in a cheery mood, they gave hinata a quick smile, she raised a brow, still completely confused

But, of course she didn't have time to think about something like that, it mustn't affect her if she couldn't know

She had more things to worry about, like her dilemma

What was she going to tell naruto? He couldn't possibly love her, she remembered what the girls talked about, that they were girlfriends for the time and they were okay with that

He's had so many girlfriends, at some point in those line of girlfriends lost his virginity

Why? Why had she been stupid enough to let herself fall in deeper, she continued to scream to herself that he couldn't possibly…ever…feel the same way

Like neji

she knew so little about the situation she was in at the moment, and how wrong she was

* * *

><p>"for day 2 we'll be working on the scene's with count paris and Juliet, so kiba, hinata, you're up" kimi announced flipping through the script<p>

Hinata slowly stood up and followed kiba up the steps, she hadn't spoken to him since the cheating incident, but she'd heard his mother made him audition because he had taken acting classes when he was younger

He was playing the perfect part too

Paris, a count in love with Juliet but she chose someone else, which he didn't except, irony, but kiba wasn't paying much attention to hinata at the moment, he was focusing on his lines

She sighed in relief, one less problem

They were at the scene were paris was talking to Juliet about marrying him and being the mother of his children

This

Was a little awkward for them to act but they managed to stay perfectly in character

They skipped to the scene were Juliet was trapped in the cell (which had not been made yet) after disobeying her father,

So hinata sat on the floor her legs to the side, crying on cue which everyone found impressive

Kiba said his lines proudly, as if he was really seducing her to marry him, then, their kiss scene, (well his kiss scene)

Hinata let her eyes trail to the seats, megami was watching intensely, waiting to see if they'd mess up or correct their kiss

The same went for the rest of everyone in the velvet seats, even the crew awaited

All except naruto, who had his head down reading something, with kimi next to him speaking with him

She sighed in relief in her head, at least he wasn't paying attention

And let kiba kiss her

* * *

><p>While kiba, sasuke, and naruto practiced their fight scene, hinata tried on ino's first dress<p>

"your…a fast designer ino…" she said a bit quietly as she fitted the dress, ino smiled softly, with fabrics on her left shoulder and sewing pins on a small table on her right "it's not really great, I just took one of Juliet's costumes from the first play done here and remodeled it, way to puffy, totally not you" she said

Hinata smiled and looked down at the dress, like most of the rest of the girls she wasn't the dressy type, but naruto seemed to like it when she did, at times like this she'd do anything to impress him, as long as he wasn't upset with her because of her father's incident

Ino pulled the dress straight as she sat up and sighed happily at her work, "all done!, whaddaya think?"

She stood her in front of a long shiny oval mirror from the Repunzel play, it was a beautifully short layred long strapless dress with a silvery flowery trim, even the top from was flowered, the sleeves were loose, it had a renaissance touch to it, a perfect mixture of modern day with a masked 1700 style

If fit her perfectly, the first thing to make her smile that day

"thank you…ino" "well! I had to find some way to make it up to you right?" she laughed "come on lets go show everybody"

Her cheeks burned red as ino took her hand, practically dragging her out of the girls dressing room onto the stage

They boys were finishing up their scene, sasuke had died, naruto killed kiba

Kimi called cut, she and megami clapped and ushered the boys to sit down so they could bring in the people for the next scene

"heeey guys, look at hinata's first dress! Courtesy on ME" ino said proudly

Everyone turned, hinata shyly stepped out onto the stage looking down, ino stood cross armed next to her

They looked in awe, especially naruto

"wow ino, you really out did yourself" kimi said impressed herself as they stepped onto the stage

"you think you could get the 2nd and 3rd dress done tonight?" megami asked, ino raised an irritated brow "is that a trick question?"

They giggled and backed up defensively, kimi turned around "alright guys lets call it a day, we'll meet back up tomorrow!" she announced

Everyone was eager to get home, today's session was 2 and a half hours

* * *

><p>"hey I thought we were going to rehearse the balcony scene again today?" tenten asked as they walked out of the almost empty building, hinata, was over kissing naruto goodbye<p>

Kimi shook her head "not today, I really don't think either of those two were ready for it" the girls laughed

"so…do you think he'll tell her?" sakura asked, kimi smiled "seems like he's ready for that, he'll do it, soon…"

* * *

><p>The only way hinata ever seemed to get her mind off something, is when she baked, when that didn't work she'd fry, when that didn't work she'd barbecue, any sort of cooking always seemed to distract even especially difficult things<p>

The girls sat in the living room drooling, "she must be _really_ upset" sakura sighed followed by a stomach growl

"it is right to eat the food she made out of depression?" ino asked they shrugged "she always makes us eat it anyways since there's too much, let's go see what she's up too" tenten said

Hinata sighed and sat on one of the table chairs, she looked around, she had baked 3 chocolate, vanilla, and red velvet cakes, 3 plates of rainbow colored cookies, fried chicken, fish and plantains, grilled 20 hamburgers, 4 steaks, and boiled a lobster

Yet, she wasn't the least bit exhausted

"hey hina, how ya hangin?" megami asked as they stepped in, "awful…maybe I should make something else" she was about to stand up but they sat her back down

"no more cooking, I think you've made enough, why don't we take all this to tomorrows rehearsal?" sakura asked, she slowly nodded

"so…why so upset? You've never made this much stuff unless you were frustrated, you okay?" tenten asked as they all sat in front of her like it was story time

She smiled softly "I just felt like cooking that's all, I'm preparing for fathers arrival" they sighed "you need to stop worrying what your dad's gonna think, he can't control you forever" "try telling him that, I have a family legacy, even if I do turn 18, it's not over until he says so"

"that's really lame!" megami yelled, she nodded "if mother were here…maybe…" they hugged her

"we know hina…" ino sighed "we know…"

* * *

><p>"naruto!" he shot his head up, kabuto stood in front of him with a clipboard looking back and forth at him to it<p>

"maybe you haven't noticed but we're at rehearsal, and you have a job to do" naruto nodded, set down his things and got up to choreograph the new song

While working on the choreograph by himself he didn't notice the guys sneak over to his paper,

He noticed when he heard them laughing, he turned around "hey!"

He ran up and tried to grab the paper, the boys held him back while sasuke held it up

"what the hell is this?" he chuckled, his face burned "it's private that's what the hell it is teme!" he yelled as he struggled in their grasp

"is this for hinata?" neji asked, he turned his head away "it's none of your business"

They settled that gave him a chance to push sasuke backwards and grab the paper

He folded it up and put it in his pocket "don't…say anything" he grumbled walking back to his space

They all smirked and high fived each other

"don't worry, your secrets cool with us…" sasuke said, the only one serious at the moment

* * *

><p>Practice after school<p>

* * *

><p>Kimi had to completely take over since megami had basketball practice with tenten<p>

Before that the girls had helped hinata bring in food, so everyone was enjoying it while rehearsing their lines, only day 4 everyone seemed to be doing fine, they had let kimi know they were practicing at home as well, most of the parts were being done

The props and costumes were being taken out to work at home, everyone were fast workers so that meant they would be ready for the show in no time

Kimi walked back and forth asking everyone how they were doing and checking off her clipboard

After an hour and a half of working, she needed a break herself, she flopped down in her seat and watched everyone work

"OKAY! Naruto, hinata, it's that time again!" both of them gulped and stepped up, the balcony was almost ready so hinata stepped up on a ladder to get to it

They said their usual lines, then he climbed up to finish the scene

Everyone anxiously watched as he leaned in, she gulped and leaned in herself

Suddenly the door busted open, both of them pulled away "CUT! Oh come on!" kimi yelled throwing the papers in the air

They turned around, tenten and megami stood their, in their uniforms holding basketballs under their arms

Kimi sighed and argued about how they disrupted the scene

Megami looked over to hinata who was watching, she winked at her, hinata smiled sadly and nodded

With the chance she had to gently tugged naruto's collar and kissed him

"done"

Everyone turned around, she was smiling, naruto was scratching the back of his head nervously

"done with what?" kimi asked stepping on stage, "I kissed him" "b-but I didn't see"

"don't worry, I did, they were great" megami said stepping up, "their ready, lets move on to the next scene" kimi nodded

"good job hina, now you just gotta do that in front of everyone, I saved you this time but from now on you're on your own" megami whispered as they stepped off, hinata nodded

"remember guys, we'll be meeting up on Saturday morning then the next few days with also be rehearsal, so we should be ready for opening night by Friday, understand?" she called

Everyone groaned about having to spend their weekend working, she smiled at that "if you don't want to work so long I'd insist on proving to us you've learned your lines!"

* * *

><p>"you guys wanna hang at the studio today? It's starting to get plain without you" gaara admitted sully, "aaaw you guys miss us!" sakura squealed tugging on his arm<p>

"yeah we'll come, it'll give us a chance to rehease" ino said twirling her bag from side to side

"HEY KIMI!" megami called, kimi stopped and turned around as she was about to go off on her skateboard

"you wanna come with us to the studio?" she raised a brow "I'll explain in a few" kimi nodded and picked up her blue and white skeleton skateboard

* * *

><p>"so I've started selling tickets, that's going well, you guys are free to invite your parents and such" kimi said as they sat on the leather couch in the dance studio talking over plans<p>

"sound like a plan, kakashi's not giving us enough time to really practice, looks like he wants to get this show over with, I don't blame him" tenten groaned throwing her head back in exhaustion

"just a few more days of rehearsing then we'll be ready, it's a good that we have a good group of actors and actresses" kimi stated taking a glance to the boys rehearsing

"what about you kim, do you act?" ino asked, "kim?" she asked confused looking around, they giggled "just a nickname, we all have one, we're all friends here aren't we?" sakura asked

Kimi smiled brightly and nodded, "well I actually do act, ever since I was little, that's one of the reasons I was so pumped about this play" "classic! You know what we should do?" megami asked sitting up, the girls leaned in to signal they were listening"

"after the play we should have a slumber party to celebrate!" "oh yeah!" ino said, kimi leaned back, they noticed this "of course your invited too! This is how we always celebrate, well most of the time" she squealed hugging her

Kimi smiled even brighter, she'd only known them this well a week and they were already acting like they were best friends

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

1 day before opening night

* * *

><p>Mainly all of the props and outfits were ready, everyone was running around going over their lines and setting up, on their phones calling last minute relatives<p>

"sold out! Unbelievable!" kimi squealed to the girls, they jumped up and down, all their hard work had paid off, even if they only had a short amount of time to do it

They were exhausted, but ready for the show

They were doing last minute curtain call, hinata was in her 4th dress, lying in the open casket

During the week they found out naruto was good at crying on cue too, everything was going perfectly

They just had to finish going over the play then they'd be ready for tomorrow, people were excited, nervous, or just ready for their spotlight (mainly ino and neji)

"where's megami?" kimi asked, rushing back and forth addressing people "I think she's in the dressing room rummaging through the costumes" some kid setting the balcony higher said

"why's she doing that? I need her help" she groaned

"with what?"

Kimi turned around

This time, she was in an ice cream costume, vanilla with rainbow sprinkles

Sasuke groaned

Kimi stepped up and whispered "is he…ready?" she whispered looking back and forth to make sure hinata wasn't listening

"ready as he'll ever be" she said smiling, kimi nodded

"I feel…like a dork"

They both turned around, then giggled

Naruto was standing in a more modern day romeo costume, with a knight in shining armor costume (check romeo and Juliet movie 1996)

Girls drooled, "I think you look handsome naruto-kun" hinata said sweetly sitting up, he half smiled, it was the first time he was trying on his costume's

"alright since everyone's ready let's do a final dress rehearsal!" kimi called

Everyone stood in their first costumes, ino and her girls had done an amazing job with keeping it 1700/modern

"can't you put on something attractive?" sasuke sighed as they watched kiba and hinata rehearse their scene one last time

She raised a brow "you mean something like this?" she unzipped the ice cream suit to reveal a black playboy bunny suit, his eyes widened

"gonna have to catch if you want any of this bitch!" she yelled jumping around

She sat down next to kimi as kiba and hinata finished their scene, next they were going to try neji's again

"so how'r we doin'?" she asked "perfect, if all goes well tomorrow we should have enough time for…you know"

"I can't wait! Tomorrow's gonna change everything!"

Kimi later declared a late night dress rehearsal, just to make sure everything would go well

Hinata stood at the side lines talking to her father "hi daddy" _"hinata, what is the meaning of this call? i'm very busy"_ " i just wanted to know if you had gotten the tickets father" _"yes they came in the mail a few days ago"_ "right, I…was just making sure you were coming, it's at eight tomorrow" _"I know, but hanabi and I are going to be a little late…we have other business to attend too" 'of course…business comes first'_

"that's okay…I see you then" she hung up and took a deep breath, she couldn't decide whether she was happy he'd miss part of it or upset that he'd miss part of it

Well she had plenty of time to think it over

"looks like you've all done a great job on the play, make me proud, if anything goes wrong, you all fail!" kakashi said happily stepping into the auditorium

"WHAT!" everyone gasped, "oh…did I forget to mention that?" he snickered

After glaring at him everyone began swarming around like flies, rushing to make sure everything was perfect

Going over their lines, over and over again

Kimi sighed and flopped lower into her seat "tomorrow's sure gonna be a hassle…"

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>Finally it was the day of the show, everyone stayed after school, some kids helped set up, others went over lines, with what kakashi said they were now determined to make it perfect<p>

Kimi wanted to do another dress rehearsal which only made everyone more irritable, especially shikamaru since they were going to go over his scene again

"ino….do you…think- you could-help me-" hinata asked rushing back and forth to ino who was pacing back and forth going over her lines "not now hinata! I've been so busy with these freaking costumes I didn't have enough time to _really_ go over my lines, if you need help go ask sasha" she said not looking from her paper

"have you seen gaara? I have to go over these with him!" hinata sighed "he's probably with sakura" "making out? At a time like this!"

"I never said-" she was too late, ino had already rushed off

She sighed again, she stood in her first costume with her script in her left "I just wanted to know if you've seen naruto…" she whispered turning around

She continued to search around for her romeo "oh romeo…where art thou romeo?" she said to herself

She kept asking around but no one seemed to know where he was, finally she got tired so she sat down on one of the seats, from where she was she finally found naruto, in a corner in his first costume, sitting with the pen and paper again, this time the pen was on the floor, he was looking the paper up and down

Smiling to himself, until kimi walked over in blue jeans and a golden brown loose peasant top, she kicked his side, he looked up

She said something he nodded too, finally he got up

Hinata frowned, kimi probably knew what the paper was about, she seemed to be the only one who didn't…

But that was something to worry about for another day, she needed to talk to naruto

Before she was too late

When he was about to step on stage to rehearse his scene with neji she stopped him "naruto-kun?"

He turned to her smiling more brightly then usual "yeah hina?" a lump formed in her throat, he seemed so happy, about something, she couldn't bring him down

She just couldn't find the right words, how could she just tell him to pretend they had broken up because of her father, it's the only thing she could think of in the past week

"ummm….g-good luck…" that wasn't something she should be saying now since it's only rehearsal but it was quick-thinking

He raised a brow for a second but smiled again and nodded, she let him go and watched him walk up the stage

She softly sighed, tonight was not going to go well

* * *

><p>It was 10 minutes until show time, ino had forced kimi into a sparkly loose red knee length one side dress, and megami into a white version<p>

Neither of them approved but weren't going to question ino with the little time they had

Everyone was getting into their first costume, kimi and megami were rushing around with clipboards in high heels

"alright guys 7 minutes till show time, chop chop!" kimi called, megami peeked into the curtain

"wow…full house" everyone rushed over and peeked in too, most people had already arrived and were chatting among themselves, waiting for the show to start

"hey I see mom and dad!" tenten said happily "mine too!" ino and sakura said in unison, even jiyaiya had come, probably to tease naruto after, even sasuke's parents, shikamaru's parents, kankoru and temari and itachi had come, probably to do the same thing though

Along with everyone else's family, friends, teachers, other students, neighbors, and other people in seats chatting and anxiously waiting

Yet hinata couldn't seem to find her father or hinabi anywhere, it didn't matter, he said he'd be late anyways

"5 minutes until showtime!" megami called as they all went back to their places, hinata took a deep breath and watched naruto adjust his armor, she had to admit he really did look stunning, she secretly couldn't wait to be on stage with him

He had encouraged her to just look at him (or whoever else she was acting with) and not pay any attention to the audience, then she'd be fine, she really hoped that would work

"3 minutes!" they said at the same time

She closed her eyes and imagined her and naruto on the stage, alone, her on the balcony, him across from her, repeating I love you…I love you, over and over again

It made her blush, wondering if he'd actually ever say it, but it also gave her confidence

She did love

She loved him a lot

But never knew when the right time to tell him would be

"1 minute!"

She walked over to naruto, he looked up at her and smiled "good luck out there" he said, she nodded "the same for you"

They kissed

For real, after they let go he whispered "I have a surprise for you later…make me proud hina…"

Surprise?

She only thought about that for a second until he said what he said next, it remined her of her father again, her heart began to race, it only got worse when kimi called "SHOWTIME EVERYONE!"

Naruto saluted her and rushed over to get to his place

She watched kimi and megami step out onto the stage and the lights dim, everyone clapped

Their dresses sparkled in the lighting, boys whistled but they resisted from glared

"welcome everyone to konoha high's play production of Romeo and Juliet!" kimi said proudly

"we have a great show for you tonight, and remember everyone here has worked very hard so we really hope you enjoy!" megami said clapping her hands once

"so without further ado-" kimi started "we present you!-" megami said next

"Romeo and Juliet!" they said together, every clapped as both girls walked back stage and the curtain opened

Hinata carefully went over her lines and looked back and forth to the show and the audience, all was going well, the only mishap so far is matsuri forgot her ONE line, which the girls didn't seem to mind though

10 minutes into the show and there was still no sign of her father, but hanabi had arrived with one of their butlers

She sat in the 3rd row, a seat was reserved for her, hinata peeked in, when hanabi noticed her she slightly waved smiling

Hinata mouthed _where's father?_

Hanabi mouthed back _meeting_

Hinata went backstage and sighed again, she heard the audience clack as the first few scenes were already over, now it was her turn

She stepped into the stage, keeping her character straight and not looking to the audience, this scene with her 'parents' she passed with flying colors, remembering all her lines perfectly with Juliet's attitude

When ti was time for her to get off stage, she went backstage and took a deep breath, people continued to pass by telling her she was doing a great job

It didn't take long for her to be back of the stage, this is when she met Romeo…naruto looked stunning in the spotlight

But!

She had to focus

Then there was her scene with sakura, luckily she was easy to talk too, then neji, then kiba

Then the balcony scene, naruto advice seemed to work wonders for her, she only saw him and her, no people watching them carefully

Lines were said

Love words were spread

Then, it was time to kiss

It was easier than they expected, the crowd cheered when they did, they held it a little longer then they should have but no one seemed to mind

When she let go her eyes accidently trailed to the audience, this is when she spotted her father sitting down next to hinabi, traditional Japanese clothing, and a blank expression, yet with a brow raised

* * *

><p>Backstage<p>

* * *

><p>The first half of the play seemed to fly by<p>

"the 2nd half of the play with resume in 15 minutes, so everyone is free to go get refreshments or come see your actors and actresses!" kimi announced then set down the microphone

In an instant, families and friends were backstage, fathers patted sons of the back, mothers hugged their kids, younger siblings giggled at the costumes

Hinata paced back and forth anxiously

"hinata, are you okay?" sakura asked still in the nurse's costume trying to calm her down "fathers here! Fathers here…I can't…I can't…do it"

"hinata calm down, what're you talking about?" sakura questioned not being able to seize her

"what's up with hinata?" naruto asked rushing over after dealing with jiraiya with whom he left with megami, "her dads here…" she sighed

"oh…" he said "I'll take it from here sakura" she nodded and got up to go greet her parents

"hinata…it's going to be okay…we'll deal with him…together" he reassured

"oh naruto-kun you don't understand! I did something terrible! You can't-" he kissed her, shutting her up

She sighed in the kiss and kissed him back, forgetting her troubles by his touch

"I propose this is rehearsal, or you have explaining to do"

She quickly let go and stood up, facing her father and hinabi standing next to him, he had a disapproving expression on his face

She bowed "father…I-" "how dare you….how dare you lie to me"

She gulped and froze in place, naruto looked confused

"I thought you said you had broken up with this boy" his eyes widened "hinata…what's he talking about?"

She slowly stood up straight "hinata…what…is he talking about?" he choked

"naruto-kun…I-" "it seems she's played us both for fools, she told me on the phone that you and her had separated"

Naruto shot her a look

"I don't have time for this petty nonsense hinata, you have engagements to fill…" he said sternly

"what do you mean?" naruto asked, "oh, you hasn't mentioned that to you either? Tsk, if you should know uzumaki-boy, hinata is engaged, she has no time for such relationships as this…how sad…hinata…we shall speak after your show" he said darkly

He turned around and left, hanabi mouthed a sorry and followed

Hinata refused to look at him, her eyes slowly trailed to him, his sky blue eyes were watery, his expression was depressive

She looked up "naruto-" "don't…" he help his hand up slowly shaking his head "just don't…"

He turned and fast walked away "naruto wait please!"

* * *

><p>She rushed to him, still calling his name until they were away from the crowd<p>

"naruto-kun! Please li-" "are you that ashamed of me? !, was I never good enough for you that you had to lie to your own dad about us? Telling him that we broke up! Just so you could save yourself! You never even told me you were engaged!" he yelled, short tears going down his eyes

He turned back around

"I didn't do it for me I did it for us!-" he stopped in his tracks, she was breathing heavily "he…will never let me be with you…I tried to protect us, for now at least! With whatever we could have right now because I know…when the time comes…it'll all be over" she cried

He turned his head to the side

"and I don't want to lose you! Naruto…. I love you! I love you so much I can't take it! Please! I'M SORRY!" she cried tugging on her dress

He twitched

He didn't say anything for what seemed forever

"I…don't care if you don't feel the same-" "prove it…"

She shot her head up, he was turned to her, smirking, stepping closer, "prove to me…just how much you love me"

She gulped

* * *

><p>There was 5 minutes until show time again, hinata walked up to kimi who was directing the people in the next scene and whispered in her ear<p>

"really?...umm….okay" she nodded stepping out onto the stage as most people began to take their seats again

"ladies and gentlemen we have a surprise performance from our Juliet, hyuga hinata!"

Everyone clapped as hinata stepped onto the stage

"I didn't know this was a musical" kankoru whispered, "I never knew you could read, things are ALWAYS surprising aren't they?" temari said like she was talking to an idiot

* * *

><p>Hinata: Can you feel me<br>When I think about you  
>With every breath I take<br>Every minute  
>Don't matter what I do<br>My world is an empty place

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
>For a thousand days (oooh)<br>Don't know if it's a mirage  
>But I always see your face, Baby<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I'm missing you so much<br>Can't help it even now  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>I need you by my side  
>Don't know how else to find<br>But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)

The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)<br>Can't you hear me calling  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean is running dry  
>Catch me I'm falling<p>

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>Won't you save me<p>

This gonna be a month soon  
>Then you get back to me (ooooh Baby)<p>

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it even now<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how else to find  
>But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)<p>

So let this drought come to an end  
>And make this desert flower again<br>I'm so glad you found me  
>Stick around me<br>Baby baby baby (ooooh)

It's a world of wonder  
>With you in my life<br>So hurry baby  
>Don't waste no more time<br>I need you near right  
>There it's plain<br>By a day without you  
>Is like a year without rain (oooh)<p>

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it even now<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how else to find  
>But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)<p>

* * *

><p>Cheers exploded through the auditorium, she smiled sheepishly and rushed back stage only to be caught in naruto's arms<p>

"I…wanted to be the first one to say it…" he said sadly

Her eyes widened, she hugged him tighter

"hyuga hinata…I love you"

"naruto-kun…I love you too"

The girls sighed dreamingly, kimi fist pumped

"but it's not over yet!" she called, naruto turned to her and nodded

"all that work wasn't for nothing!" she said proudly "what work?"

"you'll see" ino said sweetly

* * *

><p>The rest of the play flew by, with the tiniest mishaps, other than that everything went well, naruto and hinata's kiss scenes went better than their directors expected<p>

Then came the death scene, which had most of the woman in the aduiance (and the girls back stage) crying their eyes out

The play ended with kimi and megami reading off their death scene together, then the curtains closing

Everyone stood up and clapped, seconds later the cutain opened up, everyone was standing there in lines, bowing and clapping as roses and flowers flew

Megami and kimi read off the names of people and who they played quickly

Then kimi stood up onto the stage

"it's not over yet, we have ANOTHER performance but this time is by our Romeo, ladies and gentlemen, naruto uzumaki!"

Cheers arose again, naruto stepped up in regular clothing with a mike

He looked to kimi "come on…I could use some help" "oh no!" she shook her head "I can't-" "come on, you deserve it!"

She smiled softly and nodded

"hinata…this is for you" he said turning to her before he started

She smiled as he began

* * *

><p>Naruto: Yeah, yeah, yeah ohohohoh, yeah<br>Chorus:  
>All my attention baby My extra time There's nothin' I won't give you Girl if you were mine Six million times I'm thinkin' About your face You know I'm crazy for you Let me count the ways Too many girls I'm chasin' I've had my fun But all the time was wasted Girl you know that you're the one<p>

Naruto/Kimi:  
>It's a countdown to your love You're my number one girl I'ts a countdown fallin' faster<p>

Don't think I'm gon' last now [Oh, Oh] Wait a minute I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

Naruto:  
>There's only one in your life I want it to be me Gon' set your heart on fire Burnin' in the fourth degree Serenade you,<p>

call your name For you to come around 9, 10 back again Count the ways I love you now

Naruto/Kimi:  
>It's a countdown to your love You're my number one girl I'ts a countdown fallin' faster<p>

2x Don't think I'm gon' last now [Oh, Oh] Wait a minute I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

Naruto:  
>Ooooohh Oooooohh 10, you're beautiful 9, you're amazing 8, you're contagious Everytime I look at you<p>

6, you're a star 5, who you are 4,3 who you wanna be Don't you know that I want you 2 You're the one [Yeah]

Naruto/Kimi:  
>It's a countdown to your love You're my number one girl I'ts a countdown fallin' faster<p>

2x Don't think I'm gon' last now [Oh, Oh] Wait a minute I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]  
>It's a countdown to your love You're my number one girl I'ts a countdown fallin' faster<p>

2x Don't think I'm gon' last now [Oh, Oh] Wait a minute I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

* * *

><p>The same effect from hinata's song came to naruto<p>

The boys looked awestruck, he waved and backed up, so did kimi shyly, she smiled down to her mother who was clapping proudly

"thank you for joining us tonight! We hope you enjoyed the show! Thank you to all the students who worked on this, and to all who attended, goodnight!" megami finished as the curtain closed

* * *

><p>"dude! That was a song?" shikamaru asked, naruto nodded proudly "and you wrote that yourself?" gaara asked<p>

He nodded "I'm not just good for dancing and singing you know" "looks like next time we should leave the song writing you eh, uzumaki?" neji asked smirking

Naruto smiled proudly, finally getting more recognition

When he stopped hinata waiting for him he began to ruhs over "'scuse me guys"

He stepped up to her

"you wrote that song…for me?" she asked quietly, he nodded "I wanted you to know how I felt about you, for a while now…I love you, no matter what"

Her eyes glistened with water as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"more disappointments I see"

They slowly let go and turned to their side, hiashi stood there again, without hinabi

"father…I want to be with naruto…I've decided that…I love him…and you cannot take him away from me"

"you have no power to be deciding your own future…I'll leave you now but I warn the both of you…you WILL see me soon, and this relationship will be brought to an end, even if I have to have you dragged back to Ame" he said sternly turning around and walking away

She sighed, but naruto tilted her head up to him and kissed her again

"Everything's gonna be okay hinata…were gonna get through this…"

* * *

><p>The 11 of them sat on the large school porch after the play, mainly everyone had left, it was dark and only street lights rained<p>

They talked among themselves

"kimi I can't thank you enough for what you did, without you I think I would have been at a loss" naruto said his arm around hinata

"it was a pleasure, you know what I had fun along the way too!" she said laughing

"and with this we've really become best friends!" ino said, kimi smiled sadly

"to tell you the truth at first I thought you only helped because you had a crush on naruto and was trying to get to him!" sakura laughed, the girls nodded in agreement

Kimi laughed "oh no way! I was just trying to help, besides I like gaara" she admitted

Sakura looked dumbstruck but before she could say another thing kimi spoke again

"doesn't matter though, this was great…hanging out with you guys…I'm really gonna miss you…"

"miss us? Were you goin'?" megami asked confused, she sighed "I really should have said this before but the reason I was quiet when I arrived is I really didn't want to make friends, you see my mom is always being transferred which means I move a lot, it always hurts leaving friends behind, and in these 2 weeks you guys have grown on me…I wish I could stay longer but I'm going Sapporo this weekend

"oh…" the girls said

A horn honked behind them, they turned around "oh, that's my mom…I better get going"

The 6 of them stood up "it was great getting to know you guys…sorry I won't make the slumber party" she said hugging them "we promise to visit! Sapporo isn't that far away…keep in touch?" tenten asked

She nodded as they walked her to her moms car

Before she got in she turned around "don't…let go of those boys…you were all meant for each other and in time you'll realize that…keep em safe…I'll see you around"

They were a bit taken back but they nodded as they watched her get in, she waved as she drove off into the night

* * *

><p>The 10 of them said their goodbyes and nice jobs with kisses, flowers, and hugs<p>

Naruto and hinata were the last to stay

He could still see the sadness in her eyes, he gently turned her face to him

"like I said hina…we'll get through this…no matter what it takes I'll fight for you..for us…"

She smiled "naruto-kun…I love you" she whispered kissing him

"I love you too…"

'_and I'll never let anyone take you away from me…never'_

* * *

><p><strong>T:B:C<strong>

_What's in store next? Who's our next victim?_

_Tune in next time…_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, I don't really know the whole 'romeo and juliet' plot front to back XP<strong>

**We haven't seen the last of kimi have we? !, who knows…ME! :3**

**Again sorry for the lateness but I DO love this chap/episode XD**

**Next one WILL be sooner than this, byee!**


	24. ep23: Konoha's Killer: Part One

**MUST READ (NOT EVEN JOKING VERY IMPORTANT)**

**first i kno its late but HAPPY NEW YEAR! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND JUNK! XD**

**So here's the thing, you may have noticed that the girls get their own chapters and stuff, well yeah, you see I kinda have a hard time fitting EVERYONE and giving them a personal spot in a chapter, so I do bits for them, and a couple has a full chapter so far it's gone" sakura, tenten, ino, and hinata, but it won't always be in that order, but I won't ever have someone have another chapter after the previous unless there's a part two which doesn't count**

**Don't worry I have plenty of group chapters ready too!**

**So please, the people who keep asking me where are 'something and something' scenes? Remember this is SOMEONE else's chapter, there might be parts of them but there will be more in a group chapter, less in personal chapter**

**Okay?**

**Mmk **

**one last thing, i've been doing some changes to my earlier chapters, like adding this and taking A COUPLE words out, so far chapters 1 half of it has been changed, also chapter 20, i'm going to do being revising and editing for all of my chapters while writing the next chapter, i think you should go back and read chapter 1, i like it better now, and more scenes from your favorite couples in the competeion part, and chapter 20, the only thing changed was there is an italizied paragragh at the almost end, BUTREAD THE TOP BOLD PART FIRST! :) (edited from 1/8/12)**

**FINALLY ok, so from now on i'm putting the links on my profile from like the dresses they were and clothes, also what their houses and mansion and rides look like, it's still on going but it's just so you guys can have a better picture! so they may not be as SOON as i post it but soon after thnx :)**

**Desclaimer: why do I need one? This is fanfiction, you KNOW I don't own naruto XD**

* * *

><p>"hey guys! Did you hear the news!" ino called as she rushed into the lunchroom to find the rest of the gang sitting there<p>

They all looked up at her, questioning what she was talking about

The skies were clear and the birds were singing, it was a regular spring day, even some kids decided to have lunch outside since it was aloud

"what's up?" tenten asked as she sat down next to shikamaru holding a folded news paper "you gotta read this it's unbelievable!"

"lemmie see" she handed the news paper to sakura who was next to gaara, she opened it and gasped

"what?" he asked, "ino can read" she giggled, they all laughed, ino glared at her "I'm joking I'm joking! Sheesh" she opened the news paper for real

"dog wins Olympics…what the hell?" she asked looking up at ino, she shook her head "on your left forehead!"

Sakura turned her head "read the title" she demanded, sakura nodded "konoha's killer…" she hesitated before going on "3 girls were found raped and killed on the west side of konoha outside of konoha's super mall, the girls were recognized as hitabe noshina, shoito saiyuri, and inuzaki mai, 3 girls who attend konoha high school on the northern side of konoha…because of this incident all students (especially the female student body) have been given orders to stay indoors before and after school hours until the murderer is captured and reprimanded, the girls funerals will be held this Saturday at the konoha _lost soul_ cemetery"

The girls gasped except ino "remember saiyuri? She was at the slumber party" "yeah she's the one who made me kiss megami" tenten disgusted after remembering it

"I think we should go and pay our respects on Saturday" she sighed, they all nodded

"other than that, now we have to keep a special eye on you guys, I can't believe there's a killer out there, who could it be?" naruto asked, "how are we supposed to know?, all we know is we have to keep our guard up…who knows when this guy will show up, he could be anybody here" shikamaru said

"even any of us…" megami said suspiciously, they rolled their eyes "don't be stupid _stupid_, it said he was in western konoha anyways" sasuke reassured

Sakura gasped "but get this…looks like he's heading for north…" she turned it around but the first thing they got a glimpse of was the bodies of the three girls

They all gasped at the sight

The three were huddled together, the first's body was burnt and she was completely naked, dried blood was stuck on the side of her face, her right ear was missing, the second girl was also naked, her chest was covered in blood and obviously cut open, it looked like someone had been tearing her hair out, blood was trickling down her lips

The third girl they recognized to be saiyuri, it was a devastating sight, she, of course, was also naked, her body was covered in cuts, her right leg was twisted and broken revealing a part of her bone…and finally…both her eyes had been viciously gouged out

Hinata gasped and shielded her face in naruto's chest, he wrapped one arm around her

Tenten held her mouth "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Sakura turned the page back and turned away as she folded it

She sighed "who…who could be so cruel?"

* * *

><p>"alright everyone! For the time being we won't be going outside!" anko called, they all groaned<p>

"yeah yeah I know it sucks!, now I don't mean to alarm you but it seems that there is a serial killer on the loose-" most people gasped

"yes, so we've gotten the orders that no child is aloud out before, during, or after school hours without supervision! You all now have a curfew, but if you have somewhere to go this is what you have to do!"

She held up a piece of paper, and began to read

"one! Do NOT walk to wherever you have to go, unless it's next door, across the street or somewhere very near you, wherever you go, take a car, motorcycle etcetera. but nothing like a bike, skateboard etcetera. if you don't have one, you must stay inside sorry. Number two! DON'T leave in the dark, going out and walking somewhere may be okay IF you're in the light. Number three! Make sure wherever you are you are surrounded by people, like a group. Number four, if you choose to leave during the dark (which you shouldn't) have some sort of protection, and number five!...do not! I repeat DO NOT! Wherever you are! Make sure!

You're never…alone"

* * *

><p>Ino shivered "ohhh this whole thing is so creepy! I wish they would just catch that guy!" she said as the made their way to their rides to go home<p>

Sakura sighed "they have to find them before they do that, and right now they have no idea where he could be" "how do you know it's a he?" neji asked

She raised a brow "it said the girls were raped, what other gender could rape a girl?" he shrugged "trannie…" they all grimaced

"I'm too scared to go home alone still!...shika-kun…don't leave me" he gulped at the cute expression she was giving "o-okay"

The boys snickered

They stopped when they reached the girls rides "be safe guys, when we get back from the studio we'll come and check on you, remember what anko said" gaara said

They all nodded then said their goodbye's and gave their kisses

"I love you…" naruto whispered, hinata smiled sweetly and gave him a quick peck "I love you too…"

* * *

><p>The girls sat in front of the TV later on watching afternoon cartoons and flipping back and forth on movies, after finishing their homework they decided it was best that they stay together for whatever their doing, so they sat in the living room<p>

Ino flipped through a magazine, laying on the couch, sakura read harry potter while sitting on a bean bag, the rest sat and watched adventure time

Finally ino closed her magazine and sat up to re paint her nails

"so…who do you guys think it is?" she asked looking up back and forth at her nails "oh don't even bring that up! That picture just comes to mind" tenten sighed shaking

"no but seriously, who could it be? Do you think it's someone who goes to our school?" "that would be mega scary, I sure hope it's not" sakura shivered

Hinata sighed "I really hope they catch him, before he reaches-" _"this just in, the konoha killer has struck again, the bodies of two high school sophomore students were found just outside on konoha's high school's first front porch, a male and female couple who seemed to be engaging in sexual relations when the murderer struck, the male was stripped and tied up, hung by his neck on the school tree a knife was cut down his chest, the female was stripped, raped, shot and left on the porch, investigation at konoha high will begin tomorrow, the same rules given will apply, I'm hoshikai futata with channel 9 news at 10"_

The girls gulped "looks like we're gonna have a hell of a day at school tomorrow…" megami said looking around, the girls nodded slowly

Suddenly there was a loud bang on their door "AH!" they all screamed together

The huddled up "do you think that's him?..." tenten whispered "it can't be…quick shut off the light!" sakura whisper yelled to ino

She shot up, turned off the light and huddled up with them again

There were more bangs, they huddled closer "so…who's gonna get it?" ino whispered "not me! I'm too young to die!" tenten whispered, "we ALL are! But someone's got too!" sakura whispered

"but what if it is him?" megami whispered

They stayed quiet, sakura's phone began to ring

she flinched but refused to pick it up

There was another bang

Hinata sucked in her breath "I'll go!" she slowly stood up "no hinata!" they called but she didn't answer

She crept over to the door, trying not to make any noise

She slowly…slowly looked in the peep hole to find…

The band, looking very irritated

She sighed in relief "it's just the guys"

"ohhh" the girls said sighing in relief as well, ino stood up and turned on the light as hinata opened the door

"what the hell guys? We've been banging for like, what? 5 minutes" neji sighed as they all stepped in

"we even called" gaara held up his phone "oh…sorry" sakura said nervously scratching the back of her head "we forgot you guys were comin' ova"

"s'okay, anyways did you guys hear the news?" naruto asked sitting on the couch "yeah we just finished watching it before you guys knocked, we thought you were the killer" ino giggled, they frowned

"I just wish this whole thing would be over and done with, I don't want to go to sleep worrying that someone might sneak into my room" hinata shivered, naruto wrapped an arm around her not being able to let go of her ever since the play incident

"so on the way here while we were watching, we were thinking the best way to keep you guys safe is if you stay with us for a few days, mainly until this whole thing clears up" shikamaru said

The girls looked at each other "that's not a bad idea! I mean it's better than 5 _girls_ being here by themselves" sakura said shrugging

"I'm up for it" tenten said "me too!" ino said cheerily, "same here" sakura said smiling, hinata nodded with an "mm hm"

"what about you mega?" naruto asked

She looked at them

"bananas…"

* * *

><p>The girls packed some things that night, storing them in the limo<p>

They made sure all the lights, doors and windows were locked and that they were forgetting anything they needed

They'd be taking the limo to school, they had discussed, after packing tenten and megami went ahead and drove the motorcycle's to the boys place, the rest of the girls rode their cars to the mansion as well, so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone taking them.

So there house was left abandoned, and empty…

The girls dropped their bags down as they entered the mansion, looked around

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this" ino said

"you guys can go ahead and pick a room, or we'll pick one for you, your choice, either way you'll be fine here, they're always lights on because maids are walkin' around, so if you need anything they're buttons on the sides of your wall, the blue one if for your closet, the red if for a maid, the green is for emergencies" sasuke explained

The girls nodded, ino clapped her hands "ohhh this is just like a slumber party!" the boys raised a brow

She rolled her eyes "fine, it's NOT a slumber party"

As the girls grabbed their bags to head upstairs to find a room neji grabbed tenten's hand

"you could get a room…or you could share with me, I mean, how far can we _really_ go?" he whispered

She smirked "I have a few suggestions…"

When they went upstairs they all stayed upstairs, hinata couldn't decide so naruto picked the empty room across from him so if anything happened it could get to her faster, they stayed up in his room playing board games

She loved it, it was a light blue room (she preferred purple but liked blue) with a queen size bed, a desk, TV, medium walk in closet and small a view of the left side of the boys house which led to the forest

Sasuke picked megami's room, which was also across from his and next to neji's, it was red with a white queen size bed, it had the same things hinata's did but hers had a view of the boys back yard, the large pond was sparkling and the moon was shining, he picked it so he could protect her easily and so she could watch the ducks and turtles she loved so much, they stayed up watching a few videos from their childhood, then making out

Sakura picked her room on her own, it was down to almost the end of the hall right next to gaara's luckily, hers was fuchsia with a round queen size bed, it had the same things that megami and hinata's had, with a large oval mirror she could see the right side of the forest and listen to the howling wolfs, which she enjoyed. Both of them stayed up in his room watching movies and kissing on and off

Ino picked the room that shikamaru had put her in the night they were writing the song and she fell asleep, it was yellow, and carried the same things the rest of the girls had, except hers had no window, she and shika stayed up watching TV and kissing back and forth

Tenten dropped her things in a room she picked randomly, it was green and just like ino's it was in the middle so it had no windows, but it had all the things the girls had as well, it's not as if she spent any time in it anyways

She dropped her things in and jumped in neji's room to get started

Unluckily for megami who was right next to them when she went to sleep, she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes blood shot as their moaning, screaming, groaning and banging continued to ring in her ears

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten in particular came down the next morning with a bright smile on her face as she walking into the first kitchen to find everyone there, except neji who she had left upstairs she get changed<p>

The first thing she saw was the girls huddled up next to megami who was hugging her legs, rocking back and forth whispering to herself

"oh my gosh what happened! Did the killer get too you?" she asked sitting down, the girls shot her a look "worse…" sakura mumbled

Megami looked up at her with blood shot eyes "you know, the next time you guys wanna screw, do it in a inside and out sound proof room" she growled

Tenten blushed, the rest of them snickered.

After breakfast, showers and dressing they all headed out to the limo

"oh right We forgot to mention, we have a photo shoot after school, then tomorrow we have a stupid dinner party fashion show to go too" shikamaru sighed as they rode to school

"if it's so stupid why're you goin?" tenten asked, "studio's orders, just something's we really don't have a choice to do" gaara said

"so…you guys wanna come?" sasuke asked "is it formal?" megami asked, they nodded "dammit…" she growled, but ino clapped "yay! I'm so there!" ino squealed

"well before all of that…you guys gotta check this out…" sakura whispered, they all turned to look out the window

Without realizing it they had just reached the school, the first thing they saw were 6 police men, 2 detectives walking around writing on notepads, 3 police cars, an investigator car, and police tape surrounding the porch and tree, most students were watching the scene while others took the other school doors to get inside

"I can't believe this…" hinata whispered but they all heard as they stepped out of the limo

Some kids stopped focusing on the scene, surprised that the girls came to school with them

As if on cue whispers began, debating whether the lived with them now or not

"I think I'd rather have them focusing on the scene than us" sakura sighed holding gaara's hand and walking to the other side of the school to get to the other doors

"class…it seems we'll be preoccupied because of this whole investigation thing, the konoha police department, run by our very own sasuke's uncle, uchiha madara"

Everyone ooed and awed, he sighed

"so during this hour you will each be pulled out one by own to see what you've seen and heard" kakashi said pacing back and forth slowly

Everyone nodded, finally realizing why he was early

During first period kids were frequently pulled out one by one to be questioned

But only half of first period was questioned, the rest had to wait until the next day, since they had to go through more of the school

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

* * *

><p>Later on they sat outside for lunch, there were tables but they decided to eat on the grass like a picnic, the boys and ino wore shades, even looking inside the lunchroom you could see that people were missing, those were people who were going in and out of the lunchroom from talking to the superintendant of the police department, aka. Sasuke's uncle<p>

Hinata sighed "we should have lunch our here more often" they nodded in agreement "but it's starting to get hot" tenten groaned

"which makes it all the more better…" neji smirked looking at the girls at the tables, their shirts pulled, cleavage visible, openly fanning themselves

The rest of the boys took a good look too, when the fangirls say them they seductively waved, neji pulled down his glasses halfway and winked, they giggled, the boys smirked

When they turned back they found the girls up and walking away already halfway towards the lunchroom outside doors

"no hinata! I'm sorry!" naruto called running after her, they groaned "we gotta stop doin' that" shikamaru sighed, the boys nodded in agreement

Walked to the limo at the end of the day the boys were _still_ throwing apologies their way, but how they so loved to make them beg

Making his way the limo sasuke was stopped by a man in a light brown long coat, he looked up at who it was, it was his uncle

"sasuke…so good to see you again" "uncle…" he said plainly, he nodded

"hi!" megami said stepping up "you must be sasuke's uncle, hi I'm megami, nice to meet you!" she said cheerily "Aa, I remember you, last time we met you were 4 years old, and sure had a mouth on you"

She smiled at that

"well, give your parents my regards, I'll be interviewing you and your friends tomorrow" he nodded to them as he turned around and headed to his cop car

When sasuke turned around megami was already gone, he sighed, knowing the rest of them were still upset

* * *

><p>"<em>the killing spree continues, but now it's gotten worse, 4 female high school graduates, names, kayama, maho, akimi, zuto were slaughtered this morning going to class, they were captured and put into a empty factory building where they were tied up, raped, and brutally killed, one of the girls mothers is here to speak"<em>

_The camera switched to a woman next to the news caster who was crying her eyes out "m-my baby, maho, t-this w-was h-h-here first…year at collage! I-I c-can't b-believe s-she's g-gone!" she cried harder "I want whoever did this to burn! I want my baby back!"_

_The newscaster put his hand on her shoulder then turned back to the camera "so far this killer has gotten to 9 people, the konoha police and private investigators are stepping up their game, but if you have any clues as to who is doing this please contact konoha police department, I'm hoshikai futada, channel 10"_

The girls turned off the TV in the dance studio, and stood up, they all stood in black leggings and tight black sports bra tank tops, megami, sakura and hinata with their hair tied back

While the boys dealt with the photo shoot they worked on their tango, salsa, and samba

"can you believe this? 9 PEOPLE! What's this guys damage?" tenten asked as they single tangoed to 'dance with me by drew seeley'

"probably psychiatric issues, I'd say some guy who's mentally unstable, they usually are" sakura reassured twirling past hinata

"agh! Big words! Let's just say he's some crazy guy okay?" megami said moving her hips, twirling side to side to the movement of the song

When all nodded and giggled, when the song toned down they danced in a ballet sort of style, when it was brought back up they moved harder

"geez, to think he's probably hurting some innocent girl right now" hinata shivered flipping in the air

"or guy! Remember he killed that one kid who was gettin' it on with that girl" tenten said, "probably because he was in the way or something, he's been the only boy, I feel bad, he probably had to watch his girlfriend get raped _right_ in front of him" ino said twirling until she tripped on her feet

"gah!" "ino!"

Yet, she didn't hit the ground, she opened her eyes and looked up, in front of her was shikamaru, who had caught her with ease

"you seem to have a knack for falling on places-" he smirked "klutz" she glared and hopped off, dusting herself off

The rest of the boys were in the studio as well "what're you guys doing?" gaara asked trailing off next to sakura

"we told you guys we wanted to get some practicing in, we haven't danced in awhile" sakura sighed

"well-" sasuke started flipping through his phone "-we're done, you guys wanna go see a movie or something?"

The girls smiled "sure"

"that stupid myth about making a girl see a scary movie to get closer to you is bullshit…I think I pissed myself" naruto shuttered as they stepped out of the threater a few hours later

"that was totally not scary! I meant you could practically see the sound mike when that little girl was talkin' to the ghost, fuck, I want my money back!" megami boasted her hands behind her head, the girls nodded in agreement

All 5 of them sighed "is there _nothing_ that fazes them?" neji asked, the rest shrugged in exaustiton

"it's still early, whadda you guys wanna do now?" ino asked "don't you have a test coming up ino?" hinata asked as they walked out of the theater

She waved her hand non-cholant "only in chemistry, I can ace that thing with a snap of my fingers" shikamaru sighed, sakura rolled her eyes

"great she gets one A and she thinks she the smartest kid ever" sakura grumbled yet ino heard, she was about to retort until there was screaming coming down the street

They all looked to the side, followed by a few more people

Running from a foggy ally was a girl with a white towel rag wrapped around her in a loose manner of course naked and barefoot, her short black hair was stringy even in the dark, her body was covered in slits and cuts

She ran up and clung herself to megami "please! You have to help me! He's after me! I-I tried to get away! Please!" she cried, she looked taken aback

"wait who's after you? !" she asked, "it's him! The one who's been killing everybody!" she sobbed in her shirt

"but _who?_ whats he look like!" sakura asked "forget that we have to help her!" naruto yelled

"okay…it's gonna be alright" megami slightly lifted the still sobbing girl up and pushed her oddly wet hair from her face "your safe now…everything's gonna-" there was a loud bang

The dark haired girls eyes widened as small bloody hole shown on her forehead then blood started to flow from it

Ino screamed and hinata fainted as the girl fell onto megami, knocking them both over

They all looked up to see who fired the gun, the only thing they caught was a shadow of a man, running…

"-seems the girls name was inuzami gochi, a freshman girl at your school, looks like she broke the rules…" madara said flipping through paperwork as he talked to one of the police officers, yet the 10 of them heard it all

In about 15 minutes the the movie theater had an ambulance and 4 police cars on its front, some people stood out and watched as gochi's body was covered and taken away

"so that's 10 people now…so far we have no lead on this guy, everytime we find forensic evidence it's of something or someone else, blood, even semen, I don't know why this guy uses a condom if he's going to kill them after" he sighed rubbing his temples

"he's smart…" both officers turned to their side to see who said that, sakura was standing up

"he used a condom so you couldn't retract the DNA and track him down of course, the only ability to see that the girls were raped is that their lower…parts…were torn apart in a sexual manner, I think you're going to need a lot more clues than sex"

The 9 of them stared at her, so did the police men

"…what's your name girl?" madara asked, she smiled "haruno sakura sir"

"Aa, yeah I know you, your father owns those chains of hospitals, surgical institutes, and mental hospitals am I correct?" she nodded

He half smiled "I wouldn't be surprised you knowing something like that…well…you'll all be able to talk to me about what you think tomorrow at school" he turned around and slightly waved as he got into his car

"smart sakura, but it still doesn't help us find who this guy is" tenten said hiding her face in her knees

Sakura turned around "I know, but yeah know, stuff like this takes time…"

Ino frowned while looking at her phone "hopefully not to long though…2 more girls were just found in the ally that girl was running from"

They all sat in the first living room, cuddling and thinking about the night they had

So now it was 12 girls, raped, and brutally killed in the last 4 days (the first 3 girls were a couple days before the gang heard about it)

Naruto decided it was time for everyone to stop being gloomy, so he brought up another subject

He cleared his throat "did you girls find what your gonna wear for the dinner tomorrow?" luckily ino stepped up first

"I'M picking of course!" she sang, tenten and megami groaned "no more dresses!"

Hinata giggled, "we haven't been dressy in a while, I think it's time we get dressy again" "okay one! We we wore dresses at anko's wedding, which was just a couple weeks ago, and two! You only wanna get dressed up because you think gaara looks hot in a tux" megami snickered, followed by the girls and guys

She blushed and turned away, huffing, he smirked "I think that's cute" he said giving her a quick kiss, she smiled

Another night resolved…

Until the next morning

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>over the course of the night…at about 4 and 5 in the morning…2 more female seniors were found…the same condition as the last 11 girls and 1 boy, the girls had been screaming which led people to find were they were but…they were to late…the first girl mirabi etsuko was stripped and pinned to the konoha high school ceiling flag post, the flag was set on fire…the second ochiro eiichi was hung from the school roof…bleeding massive amounts…this is another devastating day for konoha…15 students with bright futures had their lives cut short…will this mad man never stop?...hoshikai futada, channel 10"<em>

The limo TV was shut off by sakura, "I think I'm starting to see a pattern here" "same here, we have to talk to officer madara" shikamaru said

They all looked at them "what're you talking about?" ino asked looking back and forth at the geniuses, who just smiled in return

There were absolutely no kids outside today, the only thing they saw were the officers cleaning up the bodies, and the large amount of blood on the front school porch

Tenten grimaced "why didn't they just cancel school today? Why would _anyone_ wanna be here after a massacre?...stupid"

The school day seemed to fly by for everyone, kids continued to be called down to ask what they'd seen, people had no real motive except some who had seen the shadow…that was all.

Finally at gym when the officers were beginning to leave, sakura and shikamaru stopped him

"officer uchiha, can we speak to you for a second?" shikamaru asked, he raised a brow at them but slowly nodded

Sakura dropped the files on a desk, the rest of the gang stood to the side still in their gym closes

"you see, you and your crew have been going about this all wrong, the killer, we figured it out, he's not just killing random girls! He's going in a pattern, like he's saying something, or spelling something out" sakura said

"what do you mean?" he asked, shikamaru spread out the files of all the girls killed, excluding the one guy

"you see, we were trying to figure out his motive, then we looked at all the names, the first letter of each girl killed, the male we realized was killed because he was in the way, or just to throw everyone off track" shikamaru said pointing to them all "and?"

"can I see a pen?" he asked, madara handed him one, he began to write out all the first letters of each girl, then he stopped "look here, 3 girls who were killed started with the letter A, 2 girls who were killed started with E, another two were I, one G, one Z, one N, then…three M's"

He nodded his head, sakura and shikamaru gulped "well…we unscrambled these letters, this is the only thing that came up…" sakura sighed

She wrote them down

_MEGAMI NAMIKAZE_

They stood frozen for a second, only the 3 of them could see

"what? What does it spell out?" gaara asked, they didn't speak

Megami groaned and stepped up "come on guys, what's it say!" she grabbed the paper "megami don't!" sakura yelled

She was already staring at it

No one spoke for what felt like hours

She just kept staring at the paper

Until finally she let it drop to the floor, still looking at her hands as if it was still there

"megami…" sakura croaked, she ran out of the room

"mega!" she yelled again

"sakura…does that paper say what I think it does?" sasuke asked, she looked down, unable to speak, but slowly nodded her head

* * *

><p>She sat on the porch, out in the open, as the men continued to clean up, but the blood from the porch had already been cleaned<p>

"megami…" sakura said, stepping out

"I'm…gonna die?...who would…why would?-" "maybe it was just a coincidence! I-I'm not _always_ right-" "yes you are…and so's shikamaru"

She sighed and sat next to her "like I said…it's just a hunch" she scoffed, letting her arms hang on her knees

"even so, miss. namikaze-" they both turned around to find superintendant madara standing there

"-we're going to be keeping an eye on you and your friends, awaiting for him to strike, don't worry, your all safe in our hands, we promise…"

Both girls smiled sadly and sighed, nodding their heads

* * *

><p>For the dinner, ino wore a simple, yet flattering yellow off the shoulder pencil dress, with white gold earrings, necklace and bracelet, matching shoes<p>

Sakura had on a bright a line red mid thigh almost knee length dress, with a ruby necklace, earrings, but instead of a matching bracelet she wore the one gaara had given her on her birthday a few weeks back, shoes matching her dress

Hinata had on a dark purple one shoulder tight dress, with soft purple pearl earrings, necklace and bracelet, shoes matching her dress

Tenten had on a forest green a line knee length dress with a lighter green strap around the waist, emerald earrings, necklace and bracelet, matching shoes

Megami had on a tight white strapless knee length dress, with the silver uchiha necklace, silver earrings and bracelet, then matching white shoes

The boys stood in the entrance hall waiting for them in tuxedo's, naruto's a black tux with an orange interior, neji's a dark purple almost black tux with a white interior, gaara's a black tux with a white interior, sasuke's a midnight blue tux with a black interior, and shikamaru with a dark green tux and black interior

When the girls finally rushed down they first scolded them for taking so long, commented on their choice off outfits, some got slapped, then headed out.

The dinner what everything (ino) imagined it to be, large round tables with velvet covers, a vase with 3 roses in them in the middle, leather seats five to 10 of them at each table

It was in the dining hall of HEBI's second studio, which was located in Nagasaki, which wasn't too long a drive from konoha

The runway was made of glass and covered in rose pellets, the walls were covered in velvet wrapping all around, the dining room/fashion show room was crawling with celebrities like actors, singers, directors etc.

The girls were done with feeling out of place, the boys had already dragged them to so many things they felt and were treated as they belonged

Well

They _are_ models and dancers, singers in secrecy

Ino picked a table that was right next to the runway, luckily they found one since most of everyone had already arrived, including Angel

Who, as they just sat down, ran up and clang on naruto's back

"hi guys! Long time no see!" she squealed in a long a line silver sparkly thin strapped dress, "angel…"they grumbled "hiii!" ino said cheerily, even with the whole awards show incident, she was still her hero

"I didn't except you guys to be here! Well anyways! It's been like forever you know?, it's…good seeing you again" she said mostly directed to the boys

"umm…angel…your choking…me" naruto croaked, "oh sorry naruto-kun" she said cutely

"hinata…" she said through clenched teeth forcing a smile, hinata smiled sweetly "angel…"

She cleared her throat "well, anyways, I need to get going I have to get ready" she said flipping her hair back still standing, obviously waiting for them to ask what she was doing

Luckily ino was actually interested "ready for what?" she smiled "what you didn't hear? I'm in the show tonight of course!"

"oh that's so co-" "I know, but I must get going" she blew and kiss "bye boys…naruto" she purred

Super glare

"anyways…" tenten said sighing

"when's the fashion show gonna start?" ino asked, sakura looked at her watch "another 10 minutes, it's almost 8"

"who's the designer?" hinata asked, "some guy named Marmalade, is what he goes by, I think he's friends with Micky…or more" shikamaru said

"ohh" the girls said understanding what he meant

10 minutes later, the lights dimmed, everyone stopped talking and some photographers readied their camera's

The spotlight for the runway turned on, standing there was a man with bright auburn hair that was spiked with gel to the left, a bright purple lace scarf around his neck, bright yellow skinny jeans, a plain tight white t-shirt, and sparkly gold high heels, smiling sweetly holding a mike

"gay…" tenten said, they all nodded

"hello everyone! My name is Marmalade! That's right, just marmalade! And I am here to present you my spring line! I know I've been out for a few months but with the help of a good friend of mine, Mikey-" he blushed then giggled a little

Sweat-drop

He cleared his throat "-I'm back to show you these brand new designs, please enjoy the food, enjoy the show"

The room clapped as the full runway lights came on, and runway music began to play

The 10 of them sat and watched the show as various songs played, various models and clothes came out

The part they enjoyed the most is when Angel was turning back and tripped on her dress, they almost burst out laughing

The first half of the fashion show began to grow to an end, it was time to socialize until the second part

So celebrities were up and talking, walking around with wine cups while runway music continued to play

The girls

Once again, sat annoyingly at the table while the boys were on the other side, openly flirting with a few singers, actresses, and of course models as cameras flashed

"you'd think they would have learned" sakura said irritably, her arms crossed

"guys…it's work, I'm sure they don't mean-" "naruto just kissed Jubei on the cheek" tenten said plainly

Hinata looked down, keeping her mouth closed

They sighed "I've said it before and I'll say it again, they just can't help it" ino said, "my parents said they went through the same thing"

"whatever, I'm going to get something to eat you guys want anything?" "we don't know what's up there" sakura said

She shrugged "neither do I, but I'm not planning on finding out, I crave chocolate there's a vending machine outside the room, I'll be right back"

They nodded, looking back and forth at the boys

So megami stood just outside the showroom, it was one of three rooms down a long white hall with white walls, windowless, the only windows being inside

She spent the next 2 minutes trying to figure out how the vending machine worked, since it was different styled from the one back home

She heard a creak

She lifted her head up and looked to both sides

Empty

So she looked back down to the numbers on the machine

She heard clattering coming from the right side, she still didn't seem fazed, thinking other people were in the other 2 rooms

But remembered when passing by them they were both dark

She let out a slow breath, then turned back to the machine, as soon as she did she felt something grab her hand

She twisted around to hit the culprit but stopped when she saw

Sasuke

"what the hell are you doing out here? You're not supposed to be alone" he said calmly but she could sense the anger in his voice

She rolled her eyes "geez I'm sorry I was just out for a second, I wanted something chocolate related, you know my cravings, besides you were busy" she said turning back to the impossible machine as if she were working on it when she really had no idea what she was doing

Now he rolled his eyes "not this again, last time I said relax, it's for business" "oh I never said I had a problem with it none of us did it's cool…really" she said quickly and not looking at him, having finally figured out how the machine worked

She smiled in relief as the cookies and cream bar started to slide out

He stared at her

"we…all know you guys are upset, but there's really nothing we can do" she turned to him confused "I said I don't care"

"stop lying" she glared "how do you know I'm lying" "because I know you better than anyone else in that room" he said his voice slightly raising from annoyance

She scoffed and rolled her eyes "oh so you think you know be better than my own brother? My best friends?"

"what I know is that you keep your feelings bottled up, a real girl would be freaking out if she found out someone was out to kill her and her friends"

"so whaddya want me to do? !, scream? Okay I admit everything you guys do it bothers me! It bothers us! And yes of course I'm afraid but I'm not about to ruin a perfectly good evening my crying like a baby!" she yelled

Being almost near the hallway the rest of the gang heard, they looked back, apparently being the only ones who noticed them arguing

"-and you talk to me like that because I don't expression hurt emotions, well who the HELL are you to talk! Hmm?" she continued

Then sighed "all I'm saying is that whole flirting thing…you guys do…in front of us…it's not helping you, the girls may be in shell's but you've made me unafraid to tell all of you to stop this bullshit!"

"where…is all this coming from?" he asked, her face flushed

He sighed and leaned on the wall "so what you do want us to do? Quit? We have lives too you know, you guys aren't as important-" he stopped when he realized he had chosen the wrong words

She stared at him

"is that so?..." she whispered, she looked back into the room at the rest of the girls who were sitting silently as the boys had gotten up socializing

"I knew this was a bad idea…but they didn't listen…" she whispered

She took a deep breath and looked up at him

"I…think we need a break…" he shot her a look, then a confused one

"meaning…I…need some time to think this through…I'll be talking to the girls later" with that she turned around and walked away, down the hall, past the doors and turned a corner

He did nothing but was frozen there, he began to turn around and walk back into the room

Until the showroom lights went completely blank

Screams engulfed the room, no one knew what had happened, there was no warning of a blackout

When the crew found the lights they still showed 'on', they didn't know or understand what was wrong

* * *

><p>Megami sat against the wall of a completely empty hallway, no doors or windows, just the door at the end of the hallway being one of the exits<p>

She didn't know what she was thinking

Just letting out some of the emotions the girls had been forging for a while, they all understood the boys had their work but still…

She laid her head on her knees, but then something shocked her

She shouldn't be alone

She quickly got up and began to head back to the showroom

"poor poor megami…boyfriend giving you trouble?"

She froze, her breathing was heavy, the voice wasn't very recognizable but something about it was…familiar

The man tsked

"how sad…but you know I've been looking for you…I can take you away from here but remember…everything comes with a price…"

Her eyes widened, she twisted around to face them but was met the lights being cut off

The gulped

They turned back on but there was no sight

"s-show yourself!" she demanded

"aaw…now that wouldn't be any fun would it?"

She twisted around to where she thought the voice was coming from, it went dark again

She clenched her fists, this time the lights began to flicker, on and off…on and off…over and over again

In the flickering she saw a faint shadow coming towards her, she turned around to run to the exit door but bumped into something

She screamed

* * *

><p>The lights in the showroom came back on<p>

Everyone sighed in relief, marmalade come on "sorry for the inconvenience everyone, won't happen again…we hope…but please continue the party"

When he stepped off the music began again, and everyone went back to what they had been doing

Sasuke met up with them

"-so what the heck do you think that was all about?" naruto asked, they shrugged "probably just a power outage, everyone's good right?" gaara asked, they nodded

They looked to sasuke, they looked all around sasuke

Sakura flushed "w-wait…..where's megami?"

* * *

><p><strong>TxBxC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AS WELL I MEAN IT!<strong>

**This just might be my first cliffhanger! I think o.0 so there's a logical reason that this chapter had to be split into two but I won't let you know yet**

**As for this, you guys will just have to wait until the next chapter! Mwahaha! XD**

**And please if you have an hunches on who you think the person is, don't say it in the review because people might think they are and that'll blow the whole mystery for em :/**

**But if you DO wanna tell me! You can private message me randomly X3**

**Anyways, blech XP tomorrow is my last day of winter break which means back to skool Monday**

**But have no fear, I'll keep posting for you here! And updating XD**

**Till next time, tune in again!**


	25. ep24: Konoha's Killer: part two

**Part two of the previous chapter! you didnt have to wait TOO long now :D**

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened. Roughly, something seemed to be restricting them so it was hard to open<p>

But when she managed to open them she saw darkness, trying to process what had happened she realized there was a gauze wrap around her eyes

After she began to regain consciousness to tried to sit up but ended up falling back on what she realized was a bed, she couldn't move her arms and legs

She pulled at them but realized they were tied up as well, guessing to the bed

When she remembered the last thing that happened to her she tried to scream but it only came out as a groan, realizing her mouth was trapped too

She sighed and laid back, her head was still foggy, the last thing she remembered was running from…something

She groaned again, it was all to frustrating

But then the gauze around her eyes grew a little lighter, she couldn't think straight

She felt the bed get lower and creak, then she felt a weight on her

Then, someone kissing her neck

She dumbly smiled as they went lower and took off her mouth gauze, she could finally speak

"sasuke…it's too early for this…" she sighed softly

The person stopped

She was about to speak until she felt something on her lips, another pair of lips kissing her passionately, she kissed back the same way

For a second

Inside the gauze her eyes grew wide, she struggled with the stranger who in turn laughed a sick and twisted laugh

Now

She recognized the person

When they took off the gauze wrap she almost came to tears

"no…not you"

* * *

><p>"GONE? Whaddya mean she's GONE!" tenten yelled<p>

Sasuke sighed "we got into a fight so she stormed off somewhere" "well duh when she leaves you're supposed to go after her! It's just a fi-" "she said we needed a break" he snapped cutting sakura off

"what?" hinata asked, he sat down with them

"I don't know what it means" he shrugged "we'll go find her! She'll talk to us, we'll figure this out…" tenten said unconfidently

He didn't answer, even as they made their way out of the room

The continued to run around the building, looking for their sister, even going down the hall she had disappeared into

They met back up near that very hallway

"seen her?" ino asked "she would have been here if we had found her" sakura slightly snapped luckily she didn't notice

"so…do you think that she…" ino couldn't bring out the very words "NO, s-she couldn't have, she wouldn't have let herself get caught like that!" tenten protested not wanting to believe it

They looked down, trying to face the truth

Ino sniffled

On the verge of crying hinata looked up to see if the girls were having the same effect, but what she saw behind sakura was a sheet of paper laying on the floor

"did…did you girls check this hallway?" she asked making her way to the paper, tenten nodded "I was just there"

"did you notice this?" she asked picking the paper up, she shook her head "guess it blended in with the floor"

"this paper…it's written with cut out pieces of magazines, like a-" "like a ransom note!" sakura gasped

Hinata nodded "but wait…" she turned the paper around to read it

"_SHE GOT HERSELF CAUGHT_

_I TOLD YOU I WAS COMING_

_SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR GUARD_

_THE SCAVENGER BEGINS_

_IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN_

_-UNKNOWN_

"scavenger? What scavenger? What the hell is that supposed to mean? !" "naruto calm down…we don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out…at least we know she's not…dead…um…and she's okay…I hope" tenten breathed

The party was beginning to clear up, most had already left, they were supposed to have left earlier but because of the incident they didn't plan on going anywhere

"I don't even know where to start, this one piece of paper tells us nothi-" "excuse me?"

Sakura turned around, followed by the rest of them, standing there was one of the waiters at the party, holding a folded piece of paper

"this was left for you, addressed to a miss. haruno?" "that's me!" she said

He handed it to her and walked off

She opened the paper as the girls crowded behind her

_Don't you just love games?_

_Are scavenger begins with your first clue_

'_Your first clue will definitely catch your eye_

_Go to were the roses lie'_

_There be a note_

_Hurry, the redhead has only 5 days!_

_-unknown_

"5 days?" ino asked, "only…5 days?" tenten choked

"then we sure have a hell of a lot of work to do" shikamaru said taking the paper

"were the roses lie, the first one's gotta be easy" he said plainly, they thought for a second

Ino snapped her fingers "okay, roses of course grow in gardens or on grass, right?" "but that doesn't narrow it down very far, there has to be thousands of rose gardens in Japan" neji said

They knew he was right, they continued to think

Tenten's eyes widened "WAIT! What're megami's favorite flowers?" "white roses" they all answered

"exactly! And where is the ONE place we know white roses grow around here?"

They thought, then all gasped

"the backyard!" the boys said at the same time

She nodded "the next clue _must_ be there, let's go!" she yelled hurrying to the limo

They all rushed after

"you know-" ino joked "-if we weren't rushing for megami's life, this would be actually kind of fun" she said to sakura who in turn rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>"why…why did you come back?...haven't you done enough…why're you trying to cause more trouble!"<p>

He sat on her horse riding style

Trailing his hand down her chest

"I came back for you…"

"your only gonna go to jail!" "you think I'd be stupid enough to let something like that happen? I thought this through a whole lot, there's no way your friends will make it in time…to bad…but while we wait we could have a little fun"

"go to hell! I swear if you hurt my friends!-" she struggled to get up but couldn't, her hands and legs were far to restricted

"don't bother…you'll never get out of there…" he got off of her and began to head out of the room

"sasori…"

He stopped

"why do you keep doing this to me?...to us?" she choked almost coming to tears

He smirked without during to her

"because of what you kept doing to me…and what you just did to me…"

* * *

><p>Tenten's hunch was right, they stood outside in the backyard at nighttime the moon was glistening in the sky, she would have loved to see it, gaara had already called the police to tell them what had happened<p>

She dug through the roses, even the thorned one's but was determined to keep searching

Then found a piece of paper in the bunch

"got it!" she yelled standing up

"quick what's it say?" sakura asked frantically

_Congratulations you figured it out_

_But that doesn't help her move about_

_While you waste time, she is trapped_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Your next clue: _

_Find a heart that is pierced through but the person continues to live_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

"that doesn't make any sense! No one can live after having a dagger go through them!" sakura protested

Gaara sighed and looked at his watch "it's past midnight, I think even this guy would have already gone to sleep, we should too"

The girls frowned, at first refusing

"come on…you can look tomorrow" neji reassured

They slowly nodded

Without another word they headed into the mansion

Megami stared at the small window in the strange room, Missing her friends…her brother...the guys...sasuke

Now knowing when she would ever get out, Or what he was planning to do to her

The girls woke up with a mountain of anxiety

They dragged themselves to school that morning with the boys, who were in deep worry

"a pierced heart yet the person continues to live…I…just don't understand" hinata said repeating to herself during homeroom, yet the girls heard

The boys kept their distance, understanding they needed a little time to themselves for a little bit, so they could all think

Yet nothing seemed to come to mind

After class they still had no lead to what the clue might mean

So they went their separate ways

* * *

><p>Hinata sat quietly in art, painting a portrait of a house on a hill, silently listening to shin-sensei speak<p>

When he finished he began hanging student drawings from last semester on the board which he used as examples so people could get a better image

Hinata gasped when he hung the 3rd one

She dropped her brush and ran up to him

"shin-sensei!...who drew this one right here?" she asked pointing to the 3rd one

Which was of a heart being stabbed through with a knife, blood dripping, veins popping, yet in a mesmerizing way…

He smiled "I thought you would have known…megami drew that back in February for Valentine 's Day, it's funny isn't it? A heart with a dagger yet the person who did it is full of life…"

"guys! guys!" hinata called rushing outside of the lunchroom

She tripped and fell into naruto's lap

"nice landing" he slightly chuckled

She stood up straight and dusted herself off

"I found the next clue!"

"what!" they all said

"h-how did you figure it out?" ino asked

She held up the drawing

"megami did this back in February when she was in art class, at valentine's day…" she pointed to the heart

"see…a pierced heart yet the person lives…she lives, she's the person who did this"

"it makes sense now" tenten sighed

"but how can we be sure? There's no note or anything" gaara said

"I can answer that…" shikamaru stood up and took the paper form her hands

He turned it upside down and opened a flap she hadn't noticed

_Your catching on aren't you?_

_But the fun_

_Has just begun_

_Next clue:_

_Don't you just love riddles? Give this a shot_

_Whats pink and white_

_lives in the ocean_

_but isn't in water?_

_Yet_

_Have fun._

Neji groaned "now we know this one doesn't make any damn sense, he's playing with our heads!"

"it has to mean something, the last one did when we doubted it" gaara reassured

They nodded in agreement

"so that means we have to keep our eyes open…we don't have much time left…" shikamaru said

They decided to finish the rest of their lunch inside

* * *

><p>He sat on the side of the bed, feeding her spoons of ramen<p>

She reluctantly took them, well she _was_ hungry

She looked back and forth at his face

They were exactly what she expected

There were scratches on his face, burnt

Basically his whole body was like that, well she guessed since she could only see his arms, face and the rest of his legs after his knees

They were covered in scares and burns, obviously from the explosion she _thought_ he died in

But the most visible part of his now was on his face

He had a long thin diagonal scar starting from the right side of his forehead, going over his nose, then stopping just at the edge of his lip

When he stopped he set the bowl down, sat back up straight and stroked the side of her hair

"what…are you planning on doing with me?" he smirked "I'm sure you would have realized by now…unless your that dumb I'll explain…it's simple, I'm going to do to you what I've been doing to all those girls…"

She glared "I should have known it was you!...all those innocent people…don't you even care!"

He continued to smirk "would I have done it if I did?...everyone has to die sometime right?...but don't worry…there's was quick…" he bent down to her ear and whispered

"your pain _and_ pleasure will be far longer…"

* * *

><p>Lunch would be over in 5 minutes, they were all still racking there brain at the clue<p>

"so it's obviously some sort of fish, but what does it mean that it isn't in water yet?" shikamaru questioned

"maybe like a new born fish or something?" ino asked "that's impossible, most of all of fish are born in water" sakura answered

Thinking once again

"pink and white…pink and white…" naruto thought to himself "why does that sound familiar?..."

He closed his eyes and let himself think, racking his brain

"_my favorites BBQ pork!" naruto chanted picking up his favorite cup, megami beamed_

"_mines-!"_

"SHRIMP!" he yelled, they looked at him confused "but shrimp don't-" "no! megami's favorite type of ramen is shrimp! Which also comes in instant ramen here at school! Shrimp come from the ocean but this one isn't in the ocean or water! Which is why he said YET because you have to add water then it'll be in water!" he boasted happily

"naruto-kun your brilliant!" hinata beamed hugging him tightly

"no time for hugging! We gotta find the ramen cup" tenten said

The girls went to search for the ramen cup at the ramen bar

Luckily there were a few shrimp ramen cups left

One of them had a note attached to it

Tenten picked it up

_Bravo Brava!_

_You've done another, but alas_

_But that still doesn't save her from my grasp_

_Hurry_

_She's dyyyyyiiiing_

_Next clue: no one likes loud noises_

_Shut it off shut it off!_

_Your next clue lies with the loudest machine_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock…_

"loudest machine?" hinata asked "I'm sick of this scavenger hunt thing! We should just go to the police, tell them what we have and have them trace him!" tenten demanded

Sakura help her hand up

"not yet…I think I understand were all this is leading too…"

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

* * *

><p>Her arms were killing her<p>

Her body ached

She'd been tied up without release for almost two days straight, so far he hadn't tried anything

He'd fed her little to keep her going but she felt so weak

It made her wonder if anyone was actually looking for her

Without a second thought she saw sasori passing by down the hall of wherever she was

In nothing but a towel, obviously heading to take a shower

"saso…?" he stopped and looked to her

"can I take a bath too…possibly with you?..." she said cutely

He smirked "sure…why not, I don't want you to be all dirty when your big day arrives"

She raised a brow as he walked over "big day?, what do you mean?"

"you'll see…in time"

She unraveled all the wraps around her arms and legs, but before she could make any attempt to escape

He handcuffed her

She looked to him "just so my little flower doesn't try anything…I know better"

As she was passing by the hall she realized she didn't recognize the place at all, but oddly enough it did feel like a prison

They finally reached a clear white bathroom, with a tub

Finally, zipping down the dress she had been in, she had no way to cover herself after he tossed it

She knew it

There was no way to escape…right now

Even if she tried to use her legs he would get the better of her, she'd learned better

But she had time, she hoped

Luckily she'd found an advantage

Passing by on the way to the bath she'd seen a room with a balcony in it, leading to a pool

She only needed the right moment

* * *

><p>Sasuke hadn't spoken since the dinner, the girls didn't seem to notice but the guys had as they sat in the living room<p>

"dude…stop sulking…we're gonna get her back" neji sighed, he turned away

"who says I'm worried?" "it's written all over your face" gaara matter-factly

"hn" "we know you better than that, you're scared, you even show it in, you know…your way, but we still have time, this whole things gonna work out" naruto said smiling

He didn't look at any of them, just kept his arms crossed and his face blank

They sighed

"we may be a band…but that doesn't mean we aren't your friends" shikamaru said

Before anyone could say anything else the girls stepped in

"have you guys seen megami's motorcycle? It's gone!" tenten said, "that creep probably took it when he kidnapped her" neji said

"aw man! That was like the next clue! The easiest!" they turned to ino

She rolled her eyes "he obviously didn't try hard enough with this one, a loud noise nobody likes? Loud machine? Everything we've been doing leads to megami so it must _obviously _lead to her motorcycle"

"yeah okay but it's gone, how're we gonna get a clue?" tenten asked

"well duh, you have a cycle too don't you?"

Ino was in fact right

There was a note taped to tenten's motorcycle, which she hadn't noticed because they'd been riding in the limo

The murderer/ kidnapper was smart they'd give him that

_Probably the easiest but don't smile yet_

_There's another clue you won't get I bet!_

_But let's say you do and you figure this out_

_It won't matter when the big day comes about_

_Next clue: house of fun! House of fun! Everyone loves games! This one in particular gets your fingers going!_

"is it me or are these getting easier? It's obviously one of her video games" they stared at ino when you said 'easier'

"ino…" hinata sighed "do you have _any_ idea how many she has?"

* * *

><p>She was back on the bed with her hands and legs tied again, the dress was washed and back on her<p>

Even after taking a disturbing bath with him

Luckily he was out, or at least out of sight

This was her chance

Never leave a captive alone, duh!

She pushed herself forward and used her mouth the unravel the wrap on her right hand

It was tight but she managed to grip her teeth enough to get it loose

Freedom

She silently cheered but wasted no time

She used the free hand to undo the rest

When she was completely untied she slowly crept off the bed and tip-toed to the door

Luckily it was already open, she peaked from side to side

The hallways were dark and empty

So she continued to tip-toe to the room with the balcony

Making sure to close the door and lock it

When she saw the open balcony and the sun shining she pictured freedom, only a second away

She carefully walked over to the balcony and looked on

She could see the city and buildings, which were familiar

She realized she was in Ame

With no time to lose she looked down, there was a pool below, she sighed in relief

Deciding to jump down she lifted her leg onto the balcony railing

Until she felt a stinging feeling in that very leg

She cried out in pain and dropped to the floor

She held her leg and looked to it, there was a knife right inside it, blood flowing like the Niagara falls

Then it was pulled out

She tried to suck it up but tears rained from her eyes

She slowly looked up, he was standing there, leaning on the wall slightly licking the bloody weapon

"like I said…don't think I'm stupid!" he yelled dropping the knife and pulling her up she bent her over the railing but not towards the pool towards the gravel

"you wanna go home don't you! Huh! Even after all I've been doing for you!"

He pulled her back and banged her head against the wall, she cringed and tried to hold it but he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the bed in that room

She thought he was going to tie her up again but instead he threw her onto the wooden floor

He began kicking her repeatedly in the stomach and stepping on her, even lowering himself to punching her

This act continued for the next 3 hours

* * *

><p>"you've got to be kidding me! How many video games does this girl have!" neji yelled dropping another 3 video games onto megami's floor<p>

They were all searching her mountains of video games, from wii, to xbox, xbox360, DS, playstation, kinect ect.

Even so they didn't find a note

Gaara sighed "maybe we were wrong about it being a video game" he said "we've looked through EVERYTHING, I don't even think naruto has this much"

"I just got off the phone with tenten, she says the one's at the mansion don't have any either" shikamaru said

"then we're screwed! We've looked through all of them, we gotta check out the clue again, maybe there's something we missed" neji said

The boys looked over the paper, every time they went over it, it said the same thing, just like saying 'look through her video games'

"there must me SOME other game she has" naruto groaned

Suddenly his phone rang, he pulled is out and answered "sup?"

"uh huh…okay!...alright thanks hina!" "whad she say?" gaara asked

"open megami's closet!"

Shikamaru opened her smallish medium white walk in closet, filled with clothes all over the place and few hanging, a couple dressers and at the end

Brand new and obviously untouched board games

"of course!" he said, the boys carefully avoided the clothes and resisted form looking at the lingerie

Shikamaru picked up the first one which was 'candy land'

He turned it over and found another note

_Didn't think you'd get this one!_

_No matter! this game is still fun!_

_I have another clue for you!_

_But don't worry the date is almost due_

_Better believe she's REALLY dying now, by day 3 she cracks, then I crack her_

_Enjoy_

_Next clue: everyone loves animals right? This one in particular is feeble but strong!_

_could you guess?_

_She's waiting for you…_

* * *

><p>By 2 and a half hours she was beaten unconscious, he only realized this when it struck 3<p>

He glared down at the mangled body

He picked her up and threw her on the bed, stretching her bloody arms and legs out to each corner of the bed

"sleep why don't you…I have the perfect alarm…"

A couple minutes later she awoke with a loud scream and cry of pain that wouldn't stop

She twisted her body around furiously crying out in pain

Her arms and legs were being each nailed to the steel body of the bed

Blood flowed nonstop, her hands and legs turned purple

When she pulled up the pain grew

She continued to scream as loud as her voice could carry

Her body burned, the nails only made them worse

He watched her cry in pain in humor, slightly chuckling to himself

Finally after getting bored he turned around and decided to leave

"let's see how long you last without refreshments…."

Finally her body settled, she laid back, her shocked eyes stared at the ceiling as she started to experience a close aspect of hypovolemic shock

So she just continued to stare without risking blinking

Blood continued to go

So one seemed to hear

She just…stared

* * *

><p>"to tell you the truth we don't really know about any sort of animal or anything, if it's a favorite animal megami changes her favorite almost every year, I think this time she had this one for a couple years but I don't know what it could be now" ino said<p>

"this whole thing is totally stupid…" neji grumbled "well it's the ONLY way were gonna find her SO DEAL WITH IT!" tenten shot to his surprise

She sighed apologetically "I'm sorry…I'm just…worried you know"

They nodded, understanding

Now sasuke sighed "does this thing mean her favorite animal or something?..." sakura nodded "I guess so"

"then I think I know were the next clue is…"

* * *

><p>He walked into the room holding a bowl of steaming ramen, he sat on the side of the bed, looking at her<p>

She had been in the same position as he had left her, her arms and legs were blood red, AND covered in blood with veins popping everywhere

Her hands and feet which the nails were going through were still bleeding but covered in some dried blood and turning yellow and grubby from infection

Her red eyes continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, her red hair was lifeless and stringy, her face was as white as the roses she loved so much, under her eyes were dark bags after not sleeping for almost 2 days, her lips were chapped as well

Nothing on but a loose buttoned wrinkly white collar shirt and black underwear

He held out a spoon

"you hungry?...does the princess wanna eat after a couple days?" her breathing was slow and deep, the only thing that came out of her slightly open mouth

"you sure? No?" he got the same reaction "aaaw but you look hungry oh wait-" he threw the bowl against the wall behind her, it smashed into pieces and left ramen running

"you don't GET to eat!" he yelled as the ramen dripped down the wall

"or drink, shower, see light or leave EVER AGAIN" he smirked "not even your friends…"

A fly flew above her head and landed on her cheek, nothing physical or even emotional happened she just stayed the same

He scoffed

"your worthless…but don't worry, tomorrows the big day, your friends should figure this all out in a little bit and be here soon, then we can play…have fun" he finished by leaving and shutting off the lights

She remained the same, as if, frozen

* * *

><p>"turtles! Aw I should have known! She used to play with these all the time back home!" naruto said picking up one of the turtles in the backyard pond of the mansion were the wedding was held and they found the first note<p>

The turtle stared at him, then spewed water in his face cutely

The girls giggled, their first laugh since the night of the party

The smallest one was swimming around with frogs with a note tied behind his back

"turtle turtle…" it seemed to squeak but they hadn't noticed

Ino picked it up, to its anger, after she took off the note it spewed in her face, this time they all laughed

"guess it doesn't like blonds!" sakura chuckled

Ino frowned and set the pissed turtle back down, then opened the note

_Roses, hearts, ramen, cycles, games, and turtles all seemed to have led up to this!_

_Can you figure the puzzle out?_

_When you do_

_You find your lady in waiting_

_Time_

_Is almost out_

"I knew it! I was right about all of this!" sakura chanted, they looked at her in confusion

"I think it's time I explain all of this"

A couple minutes later they all sat down in the living room, listening to sakura explain the aspect of everything they had found and what they needed to do

"it's simple really, starting with the roses, there are few places were white roses grow around konoha and ame and I know were one grows the most, the heart it's to represent that she's still alive but if we don't make it in time he's going to kill her, the ramen, it always had a stand where they'd serve food!, the motorcycle, there's one place I know that doesn't let many cars drive around so it has to be on some sort of bike!, the games, there is ONE place I know that produces games, the turtles, they have a pool were they'd let small animals swim around in until it was turning INTO real pool, the one place megami used to love so much!"

The girls gasped

"Ichiru's playhouse!"

They boys stared at them questionably

Sakura was already ready to explain "you see there's this sort of indoor theme park we used to go to all the time in a small part of Ame, megami loved it so much it had a bunch of her favorite things! I should have known when he kept saying tick tock tick tock! It's because that was one of the theme's of the park! 'time is running out so make sure you don't waste any! Tick tock tick tock parks gonna close!" she remembered it so fondly

Then they frowned "but it's been closed down for about 5 years now…he must be keeping her in there!" hinata said

"well no time to waste! The deadline is in just a few hours! We gotta go" naruto chanted, they all nodded and rushed to Ame, hoping to make it in time

* * *

><p>Sasori stepped into the room where she continued to lay, checking back and forth on her the last couple days, she hadn't eaten or slept, she remained the same<p>

He smiled at that, then sighed "today's the big day!...now…let's start it off with a little fun…like something that should have happened 5 years ago…and you wanna know something?"

She of course didn't answer, he smirked "no one's gonna be able to stop me…"

He pulled down the covers…he pulled down her underwear

Then, his pants

"finally…" was the last thing he said before the impact

* * *

><p>"is this the right place?" ino asked "yeah, its been a few years so it looks a little torn down" sakura stated<p>

It was dark, the whole place looked like the outside of a haunted house, the make matters worse there was a thunder storm going on

"ohhh! This place is creepy-weird! Let's hurry, get mega, and get out!" ino yelled

"way ahead of you" neji said tugging at the door, "ng! it's locked dammit!"

"here, let me try" hinata said, she took a deep breath and put her hands prayer style

"KEEYA!" she kicked it open with so much force the door blasted off

"nice hinata!" tenten said "why…how…" neji said shaking his head, gaara put his hand on his shoulder "let it go man"

They stepped inside, as if teens in a 90's horror click, hinata was first, she looked around, it was all dark

She sighed in relief "I don't see anything, I think it's saf-AH!" she was pulled in

"hinata!" naruto yelled rushing past and inside "naruto wait!" sakura called, she ran in as well

Then screamed

"SAKURA!" gaara yelled, tenten gabbed him "stop! If we keep going in singles then we're all going to get-"

They were all knocked out, from in impact from the sky

Then…dragged in one by one

* * *

><p>Hinata was the first to wake up, she shook he head and squinted her eyes and looked around<p>

She didn't recognize the part of the carnival mansion/house

Probably some place they weren't allowed in like

The control room

Finally she realized her arms were restricted, she was being hung from them with chains, her legs were chained together as well

She looked next to her and sighed in relief, everyone else was there but they were in the same position she was

It ranged from her, to sakura, then ino, then gaara, neji, naruto, shikamaru, then sasuke, on her other side was tenten, they were all still passed out

Suddenly the lights turned on, which made the machines behind them turn on, which then made everyone wake up

"huh! What's goin on!" ino yelled "hinata!" naruto yelled "naruto-kun!"

"sakura!" gaara yelled "gaara!" she yelled happily

"what's going on?" tenten asked, twisting around in her chains "this is like a sick game of saw or something" shikamaru sighed

"not really…but your pretty damn close"

They shot their heads to the front, only to be faced with a man with a happy face clown mask

"everyone comfortable?" he asked, his hands in his pockets walking back and foth to them

"who the hell are you! Where's megami!" naruto yelled

"gone…" the man said plainly

Ino gulped

"what…do you mean by gone?" he chuckled softly

"not that type of gone…yet anyways…but you'll see her again, you know, if I let you live long enough"

"I asked you who you are!" naruto growled

He chuckled again

"you really wanna know?"

They all kept silent

"ah well, I guess it's about time"

He put his hand on his mask

And slowly pulled it off

Hinata almost fainted, the rest of the girls gasped

"YOU!" naruto yelled rattling in his chains

Sasori smirked "in the flesh, mostly anyways"

"your…face" sakura choked out, he glared at her

"I know your smart but, really? Sorry this is what happens after someone has a building fall on then, then get set on fire, but apparently someone wanted me to stick around" he smiled

"wait a minute…so you're the one who killed all those girls" shikamaru said

Sasori clapped slowly

"and the award goes to, nara! Yes I killed them all, but that's not important now is it? Don't you wanna see megami? She looks like she misses you all…well…she used too"

"w-what…do you mean?" hinata choked

He smirked "she hasn't been very…active lately…well…you should see for yourselves"

He grabbed a remote and turned on the TV controls that monitor the rooms, he zoomed in on room 7

This

Is when the girls started crying

She continued to lay there, her arms and legs still pinned and yellow from infection, her blood shot eyes still wide open and lifeless, the shirt was unbuttoned, her legs were covered in dried blood, her body was beat, she looked completely unrecognizable

"megami!" ino cried calling out, she didn't get a response, which made her cry harder

"what's wrong with you!" sakura yelled

Sasori shut off the monitor and just stared at them

"you have no idea how much she loved you! Why are you doing this to her!" she demanded

He raised a brow

"I could care less how she feels about me, if she hadn't been so tempting years ago this wouldn't be happening"

The boys refused to look, silent tears rained from naruto's eyes

Espetially sasuke, who had his head down the whole time

"but, I already got what I wanted so now, I'm going to kill her" he said simply

"wait, you…got what you wanted?...you mean" tenten mustered

"yup, hey uchiha, you shoulda screwed her a long time ago, she's actually pretty good in bed if I do say so myself" he chuckled

Sasuke twitched

He smirked, then walked up to him "what? Cat got your tongue? In shock?" he smiled this time "but you wanna know the best part about all if it?"

He hesitated for a second to make sure he was listened

He leaned in and slightly whispered

"is that she just sat there…and took it"

Sasuke broke his leg chains and furiously kicked him back, sasori flipped over letting the remote go, it hit the monitor button

He coughed and hit his chest, coughing out a little blood

"I swear I'm gonna kill you…" sasuke said demonically

Sasori wiped his mouth "bad move uch-" he looked at the monitor

Room 7 was empty

"THAT BITCH!" he yelled frustrated, he turned around and rushed to the stairs

"I swear when I find you your dead you hear me!" he yelled around

They sighed when he was out of sight

"sasuke…" sakura whispered, he didn't look at her

"how are we gonna get outta here?" neji said looking around

"chains…they…they're looser than you think…he…was…n-never good with…tying things up…" a voice croaked

They all turned to the front

There stood megami, barely standing on her feet, her hands and legs dripping blood, her tangled her all over her back and face

She held her bleeding left arm

"megami!" they all yelled

She tried to smile, but it hurt too much

She trudged up to tenten who was first

"mega don't…we'll get out on our own" she couldn't look at her, there were a smallish holes in her hands and legs

She needed a hospital

Quickly

She undid all the chains, tenten dropped to the floor and sighed in relief

With little strength she undid the rest of then, everyone else dropped as well

Then finally the one's restricting sasuke's arms

They didn't speak

When she was done she tried to look at everyone

But then there was a shot

She screamed and held her right shoulder as she fell to the floor

"fuck, I missed" sasori growled, he looked at them and held the gun

"any of you move you die" he said sternly

He took the chance to restrict them again with the chains, even tighter that time

Megami lay on the floor, her hair spread out of her head, unconscious from the growing pain in her body

He kicked her a couple times

"stop it! Stop it right now!" hinata cried

He shot her a glare

Then walked up to her

She tilted back

He smiled

"you know, if she dies I'd totally go for you…" he trailed his hand down her chest "you have the same…." She twitched

He smirked "bodily affect…"

"don't FUCKING touch her!" naruto yelled, he let go and looked at naruto with the gun pointed

"or what? What can ANY of you do! Even it you happen to beat me she's GOING to die" he laughed this time

"I mean look at that piece of-" another gun shot fired

He yelled in pain and held his shoulder "mother fucking!"

He turned around as blood flowed from his shoulder

Megami held his second gun, crudely but pointed

It was shaking in her hands, he noticed this

He smiled

"megami…drop the gun" "like hell!"

He set his down slowly "see…I put mine down" "which was dumb!"

He smirked "you wouldn't kill me…" he walked up to her his hands in his pockets, she slightly backed up

"I thought you loved me?" the gun slightly tilted down

"don't you?...I mean…I love you" he leaned "right?...I love you…so much"

She looked confused slightly falling in but then pushed him back

Tears rained from her eyes

"love hurts!" she yelled and fired

He closed his eyes

But, he was able to open it in pain though, she had shot his left knee, it hurt like hell but he laughed

"you missed!"

"no I didn't…" she whispered, she pulled the gun up and shot all of sasuke's chains

He fell perfectly on his feet and crackled his knuckles "finally…"

She shot everyone else's chains

"go" sasuke said plainly "go get help"

They nodded and rushed to find the exit

"sasuke…I'm staying" naruto demanded, sasuke was a little surprised he called him by his name but slowly nodded

"hinata!" he called, she turned back "I'll be back for you" he smiled

She smiled back and nodded rushing to catch up with everyone

Sasori tried to grab the gun but sasuke kicked it away from his

He smirked "what're you gonna do kill me?" "didn't I already say that? But…we're gonna make you suffer first"

Megami fell to her knees as she watched them beat him to death

She held her chest

After a few minutes the boys stopped and turned to her

Naruto could hear police sirens down the street

"uchiha!" he turned to him

"take care of my sister…I'll be back" he smiled

He nodded

Sasuke bent down to her

"everywhere…hurts…sasuke" she cried

He held her face up with both hands and smiled

"you still wanna break up?" she cried harder and shook her head, he hugged her tightly and picked her up bridal style

"well well well, looks like we're in the same position as last time" sasori said standing up

"but this time…no one's getting out"

They stared at him

He pulled out two guns

"both of you…down…on the ground" he demanded

Sasuke slowly set her down

Megami took a deep breath as sasori talked

"sasuke…I gonna do something crazy, it might very well get me killed, but it'll get you outta here"

"what! Are you insane?" she turned and smiled at him "no…but I'm too crazy about you to let you die"

He lay there with a blank expression

"when I show you the 3…I want you to run…you've saved my life enough times…it's my turn now"

She saluted him and stood up

"what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you suicidal now or something?"

She put the one out to sasuke

"sasori…" she stepped up closer, he raised a brow but held the gun firmly in front of her, she used one hand to set it down, slowly

Then

She held down the two

Before he could react she kissed him

Sasuke raised a brow, sasori didn't seem to care, he kissed her

She held out the 3

Sasuke jolted up

Sasori let go "what the hell!"

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him again

"like I said…" she held a grenade out from his stash

"love…hurts…" she smirked and lit it

"…..bang"

* * *

><p>As sasuke ran out the entire place blew up, he twisted around<p>

"NO!" sasuke yelled running his hands through his hair

They all ran up as the place crashed down

"MEGAMI NO!" ino cried dropping to the ground, shikamaru bent down and wrapped his arms around her

Sakura turned and shielded her face in gaara chest, he wrapped his arms around her comforting

A group of firemen and ambulance men ran into the debris

"what…do we do now?" tenten asked trying to wipe her eyes

"I just got a sister!...now…I don't have…" naruto cried holding hinata

"you guys are such drama queens…" a voice that sounds like someone had just gotten their tonsils removed

They turned to the debris, the firemen were helping someone up

Megami

They girls squealed and jumped her, her body was at its limit

They sighed in relief

"you need a hospital…stat" sakura smiled, she nodded

Unfortunately sasori had survived the impact as well

The police were helping him up

"don't worry" officer madara said stepping in front of the girls "for all the crimes he committed, breaking his parole, rape, murder, he's getting a death sentence…you're never going to see him again"

The girls sighed in relief and watched as sasori passed by, glaring

He smirked and winked at megami

She didn't let it get to her though, all she did was smile

She mouthed something that made him raise his eye brows at her then smile and slightly shake his head, finally the last thing she saw of him, was him nodding in acknowledgment and mouthing something back

"_you will always be my first love"_

"…_and you mine"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke held her hand left in the hospital half an hour later<p>

Her body was bandaged all over, her legs were bandaged, her arms, her neck, shoulders and chest, then forehead, there was a gauze patch on her left cheek, the nurses had cleaned her and fed her, she was on life support as well

"I look terrible I know…" she smiled her voice still as if tonsils had just been pulled out "and I sound terrible…"

He smirked "I think you look beautiful" he moved her hair from her eyes

She shook her head "I'm so sorry about the other day…I was just so stressed"

"we'll talk about that later…just rest now"

The nurse stepped in as she nodded

"miss. uzumaki, please prepare yourself for surgery, the doctor will be in her soon" megami took a deep breath and nodded

"your gonna be okay…I promise…" he reassured laying her head down, she smiled and shook her head

"I…didn't have sex with him…" "what?"

"I didn't…I had escaped…before he could…I used one of the life like mannequins from the basement" she slightly laughed then stopped when it hurt

He chuckled lightly "you…are the craziest chick I've ever met" she beamed at that

Finally

After almost a week

He bent down, and kissed her, a long, longing passionate kiss

"I missed that" she said sweetly, just as everyone stepped in

Naruto ran up with flowers "megami I brought you roses so you can feel better!" he said quickly holding them out to her

"thank…you"

"doctor says there starting surgery soon…then you're going to trauma lessons" sakura said sitting on the side of the bed

She playfully rolled her eyes "lame…" they laughed

"the whole things gonna take about a little over a week to get over" tenten said, she nodded 'I'll be fine and will you relax…I'm still a virgin"

"what!"

She nodded somewhat proudly "long story" the doctor stepped in with a few nurses

"alright, visiting hours are ending sorry everyone" he said, they nodded and said goodbye's as they made their way out

Sasuke gave her one last kiss, as he was the last to leave

"are you ready megami?" he asked, she sighed "as ready as I'll ever be doc"

He nodded and gave her a shot

She finally fell asleep

Remembering the last words she and sasori shared

"_you will always be my first love"_

"_and you…mine"_

* * *

><p><strong>T~B~C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So as you may have guessed megami won't be in the next chapter, so yeah I got the idea for this chapter from watching law and order special victims unit XD I put it in my list of chapter ideas to write later<strong>

**But then I was blocked for the next chapter, I knew what I wanted to do but I just wasn't ready to write it so I decided to do the mystery chapter too, my friend convinced me to try out my first cliffhanger and make it two chapters, I think it worked out okay, what do you guys think? Want more mysteries?**

**Actually I think I'm done adding chapters to the list, I already have too many xD, I've started working on the next chapter hopefully I can stick to it :3**

**Well thanks for tuning in, see ya next time :D**

**Tune in again!~**


	26. ep25: Let's Play Princess

**I'd say about two weeks don't you think? Not too bad and just right before February, well happy reading!**

**Song 1 girls just wanna have fun by Cindy Lauper**

**Song 2 somewhere only we know by Keane **

* * *

><p><em>AH map (need to know)<em>

_Suna is off and is an island of its own, so is konoha but it is near Tokyo that's why they have kings and queens and royalty there, most of the parts of Japan to as well, to get to Tokyo people of konoha have to drive through a bridge similar to that of san Francisco, also when they need to get to suna and other countries as well. _

* * *

><p>Sakura finished zipping the second bag, then walked over to the other side of her room to get a small duffle bag filled with her makeup and other assorted items she would need for the week<p>

"sakura! You almost ready? Gaara's waiting for you!" ino called from downstairs

She wiped her forehead and looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything she'd need

"yeah I'm comin'!" she yelled back picking up her few bags

School was closed for the week for memorials and honor's in memory of all the kids who were killed the previous week, so gaara had taken the opportunity to take sakura to Suna to spend time with his family, so they could get to know her better

Also so they could get their minds off the recent incidents, by the time the week was over megami would be out of the hospital, they hoped

She stepped downstairs in a plaid mid thigh Gucci skirt, with a white tank top and long chest length necklaces

She set down her bags, ino, tenten, and hinata were also getting ready to leave, but for the hospital

"goin' to check on megami?" she asked, they nodded "naruto and sasuke haven't left her side since she finished surgery on her arms and legs, we're just gonna drop off a things and see how she's doing" tenten said

"well, give her my regards, that is if she wakes up, is gaara outside?" she said quickly, "yes, he's been here for the last ten minutes, you should hurry" hinata said strapping her shoes

They heard a car horn outside, she smiled and picked up her bags again

"I'll see you guys in a week!" she called, "have fun! Sakura-hime!" ino joked laughing

Sakura blushed at that as she stepped outside, she really would be a princess that week, in some ways, she had to do her best

Gaara had a black and silver Jaguar XFR with the hood down, he sat with one hand on the wheel, a black veil brides t-shirt, black and red shorts with new black Adidas shoes and black sunglasses.

"took you long enough" he said jokingly as she set her bags in the back, she smiled then bent down and kissed him "hi baby" she said sweetly, opening the car door and stepping in

As soon as she snapped her seatbelt in he sped off, the girls waved to her as she rode off, she waved back from a distance

When they were out of sight she sat back and took a deep breath

He glanced at her, then smirked "you nervous?" she raised a brow "n-no, why would you think that?" "well because you're usually the one nagging at me to have both hands on the wheel" he remarked

she looks over and saw he was driving with just his right arm, he was right, she would usually criticize that, "oh sorry, just a little spaced is all"

"Aa, I can understand that", they quickly passed by the school, which was covered in flowers, on the large tree was a steel plated carving with all the names of the murdered kids on it

She shook her head to get her mind off of it, then turned back to gaara who was silently focusing on his driving

She felt better about everything when he had asked her if she wanted to spend the week with him

"at the end of the week…we're having dinner with my father, he wants to get to know you better, is that okay?"

"that's cool, I can't wait to see your family again! I never got a chance to really get to know temari better"

"well you can thank her then, this whole thing was her idea" he said plainly, she nodded and turned to stare as they passed by, suna was an hour and a half away from konoha

They rode in a comfortable silence for the rest of the time, it got sakura thinking, she kept taking quick glances at him, it took her up until the 3rd month they were dating to realize that he had a tattoo on the left side of his forehead which translated into 'love' in English, which she thought was pretty cool, he had gotten it when he was only 8

* * *

><p>They arrived to suna no later than 7 o'clock, to her surprise it was already dark in the town, she remembered how the lights shined throughout the city like Tokyo, she'd often studied the very place in middle school<p>

She opened the door and stepped out, a cold brush of air struck her, she clutched her arms, it was freezing, ironic since the place was blazing hot most of the days

Gaara took off his glasses then his jacket, he put it on her "I told you to wear a jacket" he smirked grabbing her bags

"oh, you don't have too-" "it's cool, come on, we should get inside before we freeze to death" she nodded and grabbed her purse, locking the car

She was still in awe at the large mansion she'd only been in once, everything about it was traditional décor which she loved exploring, he set the bags on the floor, as if on cue 3 maids ran up and picked them up

"good evening gaara-sama" they said quickly then ran up the flowered curved stairs

She blinked, but before she could say anything temari stepped up

"sakura! Hey it's been a while" "hi Temari!" she smiled giving a quick hug like sisters, "I can't believe your still going out with this guy" she joked

Luckily gaara wasn't paying much attention

"hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about" sakura joked sternly, temari smiled "yeah I know I know, hey, since your gonna be here this week we should do something, like tomorrow, you busy?"

She twisted around to gaara, he looked up from his phone and shook his head, then looked down again

"totally free" "great! Mani-Pedi's on me, then we could do lunch" she winked, sakura nodded "sounds fun"

"fab, oh crap I'm gonna be late! I got a date, I'll catch you tomorrow, enjoy the stay!" she called grabbing her coat and stepping out the door

Sakura took a deep breath again as the maids stepped down and bowed

"haruno-sama, your room is ready" they said in unison

She nodded

"you should start getting used to that" gaara joked, she nudged him "come on, lemmie show you your room" he took her hand and led her upstairs

* * *

><p>He opened the golden door of a room at the end on the left side of the hall, her mouth gaped when the door flung to the side<p>

"oh…wow" she said stepping inside

Almost everything about the room was golden, the king size canopy bed had silk clear wraps on the sides, with endless amounts of pillows

At the tall top was a sparkling chandelier, on her left was a longish oval stain glass window with a view of the front entrance, on her right was the already open walk in closet ready for her to dump her things into, right next to it was the closed door of her own bathroom

Next to the (way too big for her) bed was a golden dresser with a bright yellow heart shaped mirror above it, a chair in front

In front of the bed and her was a red square carpet with a sewn in jewel incrusted crown on it that completely stood out from the room

Ino would have died to see this place

"like it? Had it made for you" he said stepping in, she twisted around surprised "gaara! You didn't have too-" he held up his hand smirking smugly "no sweat, really…..it's late, you should get some rest, if you want you can go look around, my rooms right down the hall first door to the right if you need me"

She nodded frantically "if you need a maid just ring that bell on the side" he pointed to an actual golden bell hanging on the right side of the door, she nodded again

"alright, have fun" he slightly smiled turned and leaving closing the door behind him

She took a deep breath

Then smiled brightly, she turned around to the bed and decided to do something she'd wanted to do since she stepped in

She squealed extremely loudly and jumped on the squishy bed, sighing happily

Suddenly the door was opened

Gaara stood there leaning on the door, smirking "I knew you'd do that, but keep it down though"

She blushed, embarrassed, and slightly nodded

He winked and closed the door again

She opened up her laptop when she heard the footsteps stop, she instantly went to her playlist and clicked on one of her favorite songs, it felt like the right moment

_I come home in the morning light  
>My mother says when you gonna live your life right<br>Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun!_

She opens one of the doors of the walk in closet to find a row of different colored dresses, from sparkly to silk, from royal blue to burgundy

She squealed to herself, she couldn't wait to rub it in ino's face

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells what you gonna do with your life<br>Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>But girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have!_

She tries on each dress and poses in the mirror, some model poses some silly poses

She takes a few of her favorites and puts them on the bed, then goes back in the closet to find a drawer of accessories, gold, silver, ruby, white-gold, sapphire, diamond, etc. but her personal favorite was of course, emerald

Another drawer had hats, flowery one's, plain one's, straw even, another with sunglasses and a few other things

She picks up a few and again tries them on in the mirror

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Girls - they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun!_

She laughed at herself at the different styles to she picked, wishing the girls were with her to enjoy the silliness

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world<br>I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have_

That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Girls - they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun,  
>They want to have fun,<br>They want to have fun…

As the song came to an end she flopped on her bed and sighed, she closed her playlist page and opened her video chatroom page

She was relieved to see that tenten was online

She clicked on her

_Cherryblossom has requested to video chat with weaponschick_

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Weaponschick has accepted _

"_sakura! Hey what's up?"_ tenten said from the camera, she could tell she was in her room, a bowl of chips were next to her

Along with ino and hinata behind her, ino was trying on a new bra, hinata was reading a magazine sitting at the edge of tenten's bed

"hey guys!" she said brightly, _"is that sakura?"_ ino asked putting her shirt on to see how it fit, tenten turned back and nodded

"_hi sakura"_ hinata said smiling, _"how was the ride?"_ tenten asked turning back to her

"pretty good, I'm up in my new room for the week, you guys gotta check this place out! Ino-pig I think you'd like this the most!" she laughed

Ino rushed over to the camera _"oh yeah? Lemmie see"_

Sakura picked up her laptop and let it scan the room, she could hear ino squealing _"tres magnifique!"_ ino knew some French and just loved trying to say things in the accent

She smiled as she set it down and picked up the first dress, which was a knee length royal blue halter dress

"there's a whole BUNCH of these" _"lucky!"_ ino frowned _"send me over there I wanna be a princess!"_ she whined, tenten and hinata laughed

Sakura slightly frowned "I'm not a princess, but this is kinda magical, what's next a ball in my honor?" she laughed

Ino smiled _"it's still really cool"_ _"I'm still trying to process the fact that gaara's a prince"_ hinata sighed holding her right cheek gently

"_yeah, nice choice"_ tenten joked, she frowned "you guys know I don't see him that way"

"_we know we know, we were joking!"_ she laughed followed by the other girls, "well I'm gonna hit the showers then head to bed"

"_lame"_ they all said giggling right after, she playfully rolled her eyes

"love you, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow"

"_love yeah!"_ they all said

She closed her laptop and lay down on the bed staring up at the canopy see through ceiling, she sighed, she suddenly felt so out of place when they said princess

She looked at her wrist watch, it was only 9 but she decided to turn in early and get an early start the next day

She opened up her suitcase and began unpacking, after taking out a few shirts she got bored and set it down

"I'll unpack tomorrow…" she sighed to herself

She opened her second suitcase to take out her pajamas but only found pink lingerie and a note

She picked it up and unfolded it

_In case you and gaara decide to get freaky! ;)_

_-ino_

she crumpled the paper "ino-pig…" she growled to herself

yet ended up having no choice but to wear it

bright pink fur panties and bra with a soft pink sheer wrap, similar to the one from her birthday

when she was ready she shut off the light and climbed onto the large bed (obviously made for more than one)

she wrapped herself in covers, suna's street lights shined from the oval window into the room…

* * *

><p>for the next hour she tossed and turned in the bed, when she wanted a hot spot she warmed it up but then she wanted a cold spot so she turned, but it only got warm again<p>

she groaned after the first 20 minutes and decided to count sheep

by the time she got to 1000 she wasn't even remotely tired

she groaned and got up, "maybe it's just the thought of a new…bigger…bed" she whispered to herself

"I can't sleep…"

Then something popped into mind, she sighed and got up grabbing her favorite pillow from the pile on the bed, way too many for her taste

She opened her door and snuck down the hall, making sure she didn't wake up anyone who was in the rooms trying to sleep

Finally she got to the last room at the end on the right, gaara's

She carefully knocked then looked from side to side to make sure no lights came on, she didn't want to disrupt anyone on her first night

She saw the light in his room turn on, then footsteps

Finally the door opened

Gaara leaned on the door, his arms crossed, he was shirtless and wearing black jeans

He smirked at the first sight of her

She blushed (for both her look and his) and looked down, tightening the chest of the sheer wrap

"I-I c-can't sleep…I was thinking…c-could I m-maybe…uh…sleep…with you?" she bit her lip

He tilted her head up "sure, as long as you want"

She stepped into his room, it was almost the same as hers except the walls were red and his bed was black and completely neat to her surprise, as if unslept in

He had a double door window that lead to a balcony, outside of it was a chair, the moon was shining brighter than she'd ever seen

"you weren't sleeping?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed

He shook his head "I don't sleep" he said plainly, she giggled "what it takes you a long time or-" "no, I have insomnia"

She closed her mouth

"oh…sorry" he slightly smiled "it's okay, make yourself comfortable, I'll be outside" he said putting his hands in his pockets

"wait!" he stopped and turned to her

"could I too?...like I said…I can't sleep" she whimpered, he smirked and motioned for her to come along

She nodded and got up

She stepped outside and instantly fell a cold rush of wind brush over her, she shivered

"damn you ino-pig…" she grumbled to herself

Suddenly she felt a weight on her, she turned to her side and saw a dark red blanket over her

Gaara was sitting on the chair his legs up on the balcony railing, his arms crossed, next to him was another chair

"don't you get cold?" she asked sitting down, he just simply shook his head

'_I sure can pick em' __**'HEY your no different miss. I used to cut myself!'**_inner sakura said

'_shut up! No one asked you! Go to sleep or something'_ _**"I can't unless you do dumbass I'm inside your mother fuckin' head' **__'well then stop talking, I was trying to think' __**'you mean WE were trying to think'**_

'_like I said, shut the hell up' __**'stop telling yourself to shut up' **__'bitch-!'_

"sakura?" she snapped back to reality and turned to a confused gaara "you okay?"

She laughed nervously "yeah w-why would ask that?" "well for a second it looked like you were talking to yourself"

She frantically shook her head no

He slightly nodded "ok then…" she sighed in relief when he turned away

When she was calm she sat back and watched the moon, after a couple minutes of silence she sub-consciously laid herself onto gaara's lap her legs on the chair, he didn't mind though she could tell

Just staring at the moon helped her slowly…slowly drift…into sleep in his arms and lap.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke the next morning, the first thing that caught her eye was what she was laying on, it was gaara's bed, his silk pillows felt amazing and his mattress was so smooth<p>

She didn't want to get up but she knew she had too, she had to meet temari in a few

She sat up, only to find gaara standing on the other side, dressed and ready as if to go out

"your awake" he said

She nodded "are you going somewhere?" she asked, he nodded "I'm going out to do a presentation in place of my father, I'll be back in a few hours"

With saying it that it made her realize and notice what he was wearing a burgundy prince military uniform, and if she did say so for herself, he looked stunning

She already knew the maids dressed him, that's just how it worked there

He looked in the mirror, adjusting his collar, he knew he looked good he just loved to tease her

When he caught her eyes on his he smirked "like what you see?" she instantly blushed and tossed a pillow at him

He blocked it with ease as she got up and walked over to him "good luck at the presentation" she said sweetly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer

"have fun with temari, and anything she says about me it's a lie trust me" she giggled and kissed him softly, he returned it with a more passionate one that they kept for a few seconds before releasing

He looked at his wrist watch " I gotta go, I'll catch you later" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then slightly fast walked out the door

She took a deep breath

She was alone in an unfamiliar place and city, well, she hoped temari would make her feel more welcome

* * *

><p>"temari! Temari help!" sakura yelled some time later<p>

Temari quickly rushed to sakura's door, she heard scrambling inside, wondering what was going on

Then she opened the door, there stood sakura, naked with a towel wrapped around her, fighting off 3 maids with a chair

"what's going on here?" she demanded, the maids stopped and bowed, then turned back to sakura

"temari can you PLEASE tell them that I DON'T need their help to get dressed! I have two arms I can do it myself!"

"your highness it is our orders given that we must help gaara-sama's lover dress herself!" the first said

"wait! Lover?" sakura stopped, "my lady please put her at ease so we may do our jobs I beg" the second said

Temari looked to sakura, then back to the maids "if she doesn't want help getting dressed no is no, how DARE you question her? Can you not see she is our kingdom's beloved future queen?"

"say what!" sakura yelled dropping the chair, the maids gasped and bowed again "our apologies my lady, we shall not bother thee again" the third said

The maids quickly rushed out, not before bowing to temari

"why did you say that! I'm not a princess! I'm 18! I'm _years_ away from getting married how do you know it'll be to gaara?" she questioned as she dressed herself

Temari just continued to smile "stranger things have happened…but come on its still early lets go get some breakfast then I'll show you around town"

Sakura weakly smiled, still thinking about what she had said

* * *

><p>Sometime later they both sat in a suna diner, at a special reserved table that temari explained was always held personally for her<p>

Sakura was still trying to get used to the special treatment even through it had only been a day. Everywhere she went (with temari) people would bow, even greet in the bathroom which she found weird

Sakura awkwardly picked at her omelet, she sat across from temari on a yellow and white leather booth next to a window

Temari frowned as she swallowed a bacon strip "sakura? You okay?" she quickly shot her head up then smiled "oh yeah totally! Sorry, just feeling a little home sick is all"

"oh really? Oh don't worry, before you know it you'll be used to this place, you practically live here now"

Sakura smiled softly "just think of this as your second home chika" she said taking another bite of her pancakes

'_third…'_ sakura solemnly thought to herself

After breakfast temari kept her promise about the mani-pedi's

She took her to suna's best spa, which was located across from the court hall, were gaara was giving his speech

Sakura dreamily watched him give a lector leaning on a podium to a crowd, pictures snapped, his tone was dead serious, she did this as a woman filed her toenails

"you know staring is rude" temari smirked, sakura shot her head back "I-I wasn't staring!" "uh huh, relax you'll be able to see him soon, right now just" she sighed and laid back as she picked up a magazine "chill"

"that reminds me! Thanks for the offer tem, I guess I would have been pretty bored this week if it weren't for your idea" sakura said as the woman began to paint her nails and crimson red.

"it's no problem, it's about time to got to know the family" she said not looking at her as she flipped through a _vogue _magazine. "speaking of family, where's kankuro? And your father? I haven't seen them yet"

She waved her hand nonchalantly "kankoru'll be soon, he took the yatch to go see some girl on some island, I don't know which I didn't care enough o keep listening. But my father you'll see him soon, don't worry he'll be back in time for the ball"

"BALL? What ball?" sakura said quickly sitting up "lady haruno please keep still"

She sat back, "didn't gaara tell you? We're having a ball for my father's return at the end of the week, he's coming back from sighing the treaty to India, everyone is attending" "no he didn't say anything about that, but that does sound fun I can't wait"

"the rest of the girls can come too but tell them they have to dress formal, like, prom dresses" "that should give me a chance to go through those dresses from that closet" sakura giggled

Temari shook her head "no way, I have the perfect dress for you, just wait" "can I see it after this?" "nope, you have to wait till the big day!" sakura sighed, she was rather inpatient and the thought of the dress just made her anxious

When they finished the mani-pedi's they headed out into the streets again, as they walked and temari talked she looked back at gaara who was still giving a lecture, people asked questions, he reasonably answered like a true prince who was serious about his work

How lucky was she?

She'd studied so long about historical figures now technically she was dating one! All those years of locking herself in her room and studying must have paid off

* * *

><p><em>"a ball? Are you dead serious? Please tell me your not jacking my-"<em> "YES! A ball" sakura giggled stopping ino from completing her sentence

From the video camera sakura could tell the girls were in the mansion the boys were behind them, doing their own thing, it was late over in konoha and afternoon in suna

_"gaara told us about that, did we forget to mention it to you guys? Our bad"_ shikamaru said shrugging, the girls turned back and frowned at them, then turned back to the camera

_"wait a minute! You weren't even supposed to know!"_ naruto boasted, "huh? Why not?"

He shrugged _"gaara said not to tell you, I don't know why, you should ask him"_ he said sitting back down, she nodded, making note of it after she finished talking

_"ball plus us equals dresses!"_ ino squealed tenten groaned, hinata sighed, then ino sighed happily "my life, is complete"

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes "I'm gonna go get some dinner, I'll talk to you guys in a few"

_"kay!"_ the said

* * *

><p>Like yesterday sakura knocked on gaara's door, she didn't know whether he was home or not, she hadn't heard anyone come up but decided to check anyway<p>

She didn't get an answer, so she knocked again, she looked down and realized it was dark, his room light was off so he must still be out

She sighed in disappointment, deciding to head back to her room until something touched her shoulder

The touch was cold, making her slightly jump, she twisted around

It was gaara

"did you need something? And don't say 'it's nothing' you wouldn't be by my room if it was nothing" he said sternly, she noticed he was still in uniform, resisting from blushing she nodded

"do you want to go inside?" he asked pointing a thumb to his room, "yeah, sure"

He closed the door behind her as she stepped in, she sighed and twisted around

"gaara, why didn't you tell-" he had already proceeded to taking off his clothes, he stopped pulling off his shirt halfway when he noticed her, they both gave a surprised expression

"huh? What were you saying?" "gah! Please don't change in front of me like that!" she shielded her eyes, he gave a confused expression as he took the rest of his shirt off

"but you're my girlfriend, shouldn't it be okay for me…to…" he stepped up to her, she looked down and clenched her shirt "n-not like t-that!"

"then what?" she groaned, then bravely looked up at him slightly glaring "your enjoying this aren't you?" "more or less" he smirked

Now she really glared, he sighed "but anyways, what were you saying?" he asked walked in his closet to grab a shirt

"I wanted to know why you didn't tell me about the ball ahead of time!" she called "what! You found out?" he shot back

"yeah! Why was I not supposed to know or something?" he shook his head as he came out in a red and midnight blue striped shirt

"no I just wanted it to be a surprise, it's okay" he said plainly, she nodded "although it sounds fun, I've never been to a ball, the girls are pretty excited about it too" "you already told them? But wait who told you?" he asked sitting down on his bed

"Temari" he rolled his eyes "stupid question…" she giggled as she sat down next to him and clung on his arm, he sighed "I guess I can deal with this, but don't go focusing on this, it's still being planned, do some other stuff while you're staying here"

"you don't have to tell me twice, speaking of that I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow", he looked down "Aa, saki you know I want to but I'm busy, I have to fill in for my dad at a conference tomorrow, I'll be gone most of the day"

She groaned "then when can we hang out?" "I'm not sure, I might be booked all week"

She frowned and looked down, he used his index finger to tilt her head up "hey hey…we still have a whole week, I promise before we leave I'll take you out" he whispered softly in her ear.

She slightly blushed and nudged at him "okay…" she whispered back, with the chance he had he pulled back and kissed her, softly at first

She quickly returned it with the same amount of passion

As night fell he turned her over and laid her onto his bed, caressing her curves as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She didn't bother fighting for dominance, he always won

As he explored her mouth he traced down the sides of her body, making her shiver at his benign touch, something about the way he moved his hands on her body made her forget everything, so innocent

But it didn't take long to get rough with him, he slipped a free hand under her shirt, holding her up and leaning her head against the bed's backboard

He released from her lips and trailed down to neck, carefully and secretly unbuttoning her shirt

"gaara…" she softly moaned turning her head away her eyes locked shut

He trailed the hand from her chest down to her thighs, then to her inner thigh, she flinched when he touched a sensitive spot

He stopped kissing her neck for a second to smirk and say

"you like it when I touch you there…don't you" she answered with another soft moan

Her temptations were getting the better of her. She sat up, slipping off the shirt he had just recently put on

He slipped off her shirt as well, kissing her again, she laid back onto the bed as he got on top of her

She cupped his face with her hands, his arms were on both sides of her. They could both tell they were ready

Or, just deluded in the heat of the moment

"prince gaara, your bath is re-aaah!"

They both sat up, the maid was beat red "excuse me!" she yelled rushing out of the room shutting the door behind her

Gaara rolled his eyes "every FUCKING time" he grumbled, sakura giggled, then stared up at him

"we…should stop" he shook his head "I knew you'd say that" she frowned as he sat up and ruffled his hair

He picked up his and her shirt, he tossed it to her and proceeded to put his on

"whenever you ready…just let me know" he smirked

She turned blood red, hugging her shirt as she slowly nodded

* * *

><p>"-it was right for your father to sign that treaty, although we might have to take up going to war with Arabia, so it's better we prepare military weapons before anything drastic happens, lady chiyo, please inform the military to ready their troops" elder miazaki said checking off a place on the paper<p>

In the conference room, gaara sat at the head table with Suna's elders and military leaders, gaara was once again in a now black prince military uniform

"my troops just returned from Germany, I don't think it would be best to throw them out there again, if we're not confident about going to war we shouldn't go out again, it would brew trouble"

"prince, what is your opinion on this?" another elder asked gaara who was patiently sitting and listening

"if we push back the invasion we'll have enough room to add new and ready troops, we'll start military training next week. Baki, I'll let you handle that part, tell the recruits from Germany on sector 9 they can go home, they one's from sector 7 must stay and work with the new recruits"

Baki nodded, writing down the information on his paper

Miazaki cleared his throat "well that covers that. Next on the agenda, this ball you have arranged my lord, what is it for?" gaara slightly smirked

"a surprise…for my father is what my brother and sister and I are trying, all occupation will be handled at the palace, none of you need to worry, all you need to know is that your required to attend, information goes to the people today"

They all nodded, miazaki easily checked off the next on the list, "the next one refers to you as well prince." He set down the paper

"that girl your seeing-" gaara shot him a look, "we thought you had earlier engagements" "I dropped them in January" gaara said plainly

"I remember it being in this country when you become 18 your free to wed whomever you please" "and you choose to marry this girl?" another elder asked

"I never said anything about marrying her" "your becoming like that hyuga girl" he raised a brow "you have certain expectations if you choose to become king, so far you have shown no promise of that"

"key word: choose" gaara said sternly, them standing up "I think we're done here, meeting dismissed, I'll see you all tomorrow" it was more of a command to leave them a dismissal, but they all got up anyways

One by one exiting the door.

After they had completely left gaara straightened his papers and sighed, his face in his hands

He looked out the window, early afternoon in the sand village, people were roaming the streets

He wondered what sakura was doing

* * *

><p>At that same moment sakura was wondering (out of sheer boredom) what he was doing<p>

She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling

"my lady, would you like me to run a bath?" a maid stepped in and asked, she shook her head without sitting up "no…I already took one"

"alright" she said walking away

Not but a few seconds later another maid stepped to her room, "lady haruno, are you hungry, would you like us to prepare you something?" "no…I just had a snack, thank you"

She didn't see it but the maid nodded and walked away. To sakura's dismay _another_ maid stepped in

"your grace, would you enjoy a walk through town, proper dressing of course"

"I really don't-" she stopped herself, then sat up, smiling to herself

"could you get temari please?"

* * *

><p>"-I needed some fresh air, I'm glad you could come with me temari, I would have felt weird walking around like this by myself, you're the princess here" sakura said later<p>

She and temari walked through the sunny streets of suna, passing buildings, houses, stores and people

Both of them in classic yukata's and Japanese sandals, temari's yellow with red roses, sakura's of course pink with cherry blossoms which had already been made for her

Behind them were maids holding traditional Japanese umbrella's over them to block the sun. temari smiled "like I said, you can count as a princess here too-" she sighed "I guess I could have used a walk too"

"did we really need to dress like this though? And with the walkers? It's a little embarrassing" sakura said looking around, temari laughed "that's the perks of being royalty, you can do stuff like this, get free stuff, make commands you know, but the only person who takes advantage of this is kankoru I think he's gone out with almost every girl in the country" she laughed

"including sari" "sari? Who's that?" "gaara's ex girlfriend and…fiancée" sakura's eyes widened "really?" "mmm hmm, but he dumped her, one was because she cheated on him with kankoru" sakura frowned "but he found that out after he dumped her"

"but later after that incident he started going out with a friend of Sari's, matsuri" "I know her!" "yup, but a little later after that gaara found out he was engaged to sari, but then he dropped her as his fiancée after he turned 18, a couple weeks after he broke up with matsuri, guess the elders were hoping they would have fallen in love or something by them so gaara wouldn't drop her, that pretty much lowered his chances of becoming king"

"so then why did do it?" sakura asked confused, this time temari beamed, "well…

…because he met you"

* * *

><p>Sakura unpacked the last of her things, putting up the picture of her and gaara taken at the teen club at the ski resort, soon after they started dating, right next to a picture of her and the rest of the girls in junior year, both which she took everywhere she traveled over a long period of time<p>

She sighed sitting back on her bed, her head down "so all this…is my fault…I may have just caused a country size disaster" she ran her hands through her hair. She picked up her laptop from the side of the bed

Opening it she quickly went to video chat, once again tenten was online, she sighed in relief clicking the name

_Cherryblossom has requested to videochat with weaponschick_

_. . . . . . . ._

_Weaponschick has accepted _

"_hey princess, what's up?"_ "hi tennie I need to talk to you guys, are the other girls there?" she nodded and turned her laptop to the side

Sakurs could tell they were in ino's room, both her and hinata were in her walk in closet

"_hey forehead!"_ ino called waving while holding a random dress, _"hello sakura"_ hinata said softly waving holding a necklace in her hand

"temari says you guys can forget about looking for dresses and jewelry, she's gonna take care of it all"

Ino groaned in relief _"thank goodness! Do you have any idea how long we've been standing here searching for the right dress?"_ she giggled "I could guess a while"

"_is that what you needed to tell us?" _tenten asked, sakura frowned then shook her head "no…guys, huddle up?", ino and hinata sat down their items and walked up, then sat down next to tenten

"_what's wrong?"_ ino asked getting closer to be in view. Sakura scratched the side of her hair "guys I just found out…that…that gaara was once engaged" only ino and hinata gasped, tenten remained calm _"so? The key word here is __**once**__ what's the problem?"_

"no you don't understand, it was at his best chance to become king if he married her, but he renounced his marriage and gave it all up…for me, isn't that the dumbest thing you've ever heard!" she shot frustrated, then quickly covered her mouth

Gaara slipped away from her door, his face gave no expression just…blankness

"_I don't think it's dumb sakura, it just means he has strong feelings for you, isn't that good?"_ hinata asked, "it's!...I…don't know, what does he get out of dating me?" _"maybe he got something that you can't see, try to talk to him about it"_ ino assured "I'd rather not, maybe for the sake of it all I'd be best to keep my opinion's to myself, thanks though, I'll come back on later" _"sorry sakura, we're getting ready for our dates, the guys are taking us out" _hinata said

Sakura giggled "well alright, tomorrow them, night girls"

"_night!"_

She clicked the videochat close button, deciding to read her horoscope of the day

_Aries, your 18__th__ year has high expectations, but you will get through them with flying colors. It's time to deck down and get ready to show your true potential, all the work you've been doing will finally pay off_

"final exams I'm guessing, along with collage exams and applications" she sighed at what she knew was coming up in the next few months

_Bad: your dangers are not at an end Aries, there is always a way to escape your shell…_

_Good: how grand! some of your greatest wishes are bound to come true Aries! Patience is key_

"yeah right…"

_Love: ****_

She smiled "wow, highest love stars I've ever gotten"

_Wealth: *****_

"probably because of the current position I'm in" she said looking around

_Health: *****_

"as expected from as a doctor's daughter" she smiled to herself

_Love: Aries! It's time to open your heart to the new world! Don't doubt your qualities Aries in the end they'll help you, _

_Every. Girl. Is. A. Princess_

With that she closed her horoscope page, "I guess horoscopes aren't always true…"

* * *

><p>Kankoru was finally back the next morning, holding a new Latino girl in arm<p>

Temari and sakura sat on the steps licking ice cream (strawberry for sakura and vanilla and chocolate swirled for temari). Watching him come in laughing with the girl who was _way_ too close to him, he didn't seem to mind though

"wanna know another secret?" temari asked, sakura took a lick while nodding, "_that guy_ is the one who showed those boyfriends of you and your friends (well most of them) how to be playboys"

Sakura laughed out loud "seriously?" temari nodded confidently, sakura held her forehead in disbelief "oh now _that_ is something to share with the girls" "happy to help" temari said

"well well well, sakura it's quite a pleasure to see you again, so you couldn't get enough of me could you?' he smirked, the girl hit his arm "what?" he questioned

"actually I'm here for the week, my school's closed so I'm visiting here with gaara", he slightly frowned "to bad, be cool to have you around here, speaking of him where's gaara?" "gone, he went to a meeting with the imperial lords" temari answered

"what! I'm older than him I should be the one going!" "dumbass you weren't here, he had to fill in for you when you bailed on dad, besides there's no way the imperial lords would take you seriously" temari smirked, sakura giggled

He glared "whatever" he growled beginning to walk away with the girl again, 'I'll catch you later sa-ku-ra" he cooed, the girl on his arm hit him again once again he asked what was wrong as they disappeared into the kitchen

Sakura was still giggling "you have really interesting brothers, but I'm confused" she said her face falling "I thought you said kankoru had taken Sari in as his fiancée, why is he always with different girls?"

"taking her in doesn't mean he likes her, well he DID until he and gaara both found out what was happened, it's kind of a long story" temari continued staring off into space

"I got time, and ice cream" sakura smiled, temari nodded

"well…not too long ago, about last year actually gaara was dating Sari, you know he went out with a lot of girls so it wasn't a big deal for him, but later he dumped her and decided to go out with her friend matsuri being the playboy and all, sari acted like she was devastated when in fact while he was dating matsuri he discovered she had gone out with kankoru, gaara blamed kankoru who tried to explain who didn't know, he really didn't, kankoru's away a lot and they weren't dating for a long time, and since he switches girls so much he had no idea and doesn't really keep up, I don't either"

"but anyways while he went out with matsuri he found out the lords had put up an arranged marriage with him and surprisingly Sari, who he didn't know was a royal, I even thought she was just another girl. But he dropped as his fiancée and broke up with matsuri, he never really told me why just said he found another girl he was interested in and didn't want anyone in the way"

"really?" sakura asked finishing what was left of her ice cream then licking her fingers, temari was only halfway into hers, she nodded "the lords threatened to break all his ties to becoming king, but kankoru jumped in and took Sari as a fiancée, even after tossing her a while ago, anyways until gaara found a new love interest a.k.a _princess_"

"so we take it from there, those two don't tell me much…bastards" she grumbled "anyways that's as far as I know"

"telling stories again…temari?"

They both looked up, gaara was walking up to them, his hands in the pocket of his military uniform

"gaara! Your back early" sakura said as he walked up the first couple steps "no, I forgot my files, I came back to get them", temari scoffed "I wasn't telling stories I was just entertaining

A maid came down the stairs carrying his eyes, she bowed and held them out "gaara-sama" she said, he nodded holding his hand up, she scurried off back up the stairs. "alright them, don't tell to many now, I'll see you guys later" he began to turn around, sakura stood up and stopped "I don't get a kiss?" she said cutely

He smirked, then kissed her…

After a couple seconds he let go, but whispered "your lips taste amazing"

Sakrua was silently blessing the ice cream as he kissed her again

Temari rolled her eyes as she got up "when you two wanna stop eating each other's faces I'll be in the kitchen" she said quickly getting down the steps towards the kitchen as they made out

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen she grimaced, kankoru was in there, making out with the girl he had brought in, she was hopped on top of the counter, his arms were wrapped around her waist

She quickly left and headed towards the living room "yeesh is there no sanctuary here?...i gotta get me a full time boyfriend…hmm…wonder how shikamaru's doing…"

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on a swing in the park across the mansion, behind her a few children were playing on a jungle gym, a cool wind was blowing, the sun was blazing, getting bored of sitting in the mansion all day<p>

She swung back and forth, thinking about everything temari had told her the past couple days, wondering why gaara would give up EVERYTHING for a girl he had just met, and why it had to be her.

The week was halfway over, friday temari was taking her almost out of town for a spa day, to prepare for the ball which was on Saturday

She would be leaving Sunday morning, and anything that happened in suna would be staying with it, she had another chance to really make a good impression on gaara's father after storming out the last time even though he approved of them

The girls would be arriving Saturday morning, the workers would start setting up on Friday. The whole week seemed to be racing past her, she was starting to get a little home sick, but didn't want to separate from suna.

"miss! miss! haruno-hime!", she turned her head around "I'm not a…" she was sick of repeating it to people, she sighed "yes?"

It was a little girl, about 5 or 6 years old, she was surprised at her hair, it was light fuchsia, also long, cut about the same as hers

"can I help you?" "can you tell Airi to give me back my ball it was mine!" sakura looked up, getting off the swings

"it is not! I had it first hotara!" she looked at the girl named sana, she had dirty blond hair, a little part covered her eyes

"come on you guys we have to finish the game!" sakura looked to the side, there was another little girl with brown hair tied in pigtails her hands on her hips, next to her were two another girls, one with black hair, another with short dark red hair

"no way sana!" hotara stuck her tongue out "not until I get the ball back" "no way!" airi yelled

"guys…were…gonna…miss…the…game…my…mom…is…coming…soon" the black haired one said spacing at every word which sakura found weird

The short red haired one sat on the floor, dirty "I'm bored lets go play computer games or something!" she cried, "shut up kameyo! Don't worry zumi we'll be done as soon as airi and hotara stop fighting" sana said

"when she give me my ball back!" hotara yelled "my ball my ball ugly!" "don't call be ugly dummy!"

"ugly!"

"dummy!"

"ugly!"

"dummy!"

Sakura busted out laughing, all 5 girls turned to her confused, after a couple seconds her laughs began to settle and turn into giggles

"what so funny?" kameyo asked giggling herself

"oh it's nothing…you all just remind me of…of…" "of…who?" zumi asked

She smiled "well my friends back home…anyways here" she walked over and around the jungle gym

After she came back to had a second ball in her hands, she handed it to hotara "aw gee thanks!" she said excitingly jumping up and down

"come on guys!" sana called rushing away with the other 2 girls, airi nodded and thank you and quickly jogged after

Hotata smiled up at her "thanks haruno-hime" "how do you know my name?" sakura asked bending down to her

"everyone in the village knows our new princess, don't you?" sakura gave a blank yet confused expression

She hugged the ball

"hotara! Come on it's time to go!" sakura looked up, hotara turned her head

A young woman and man were waving over to hotara

"oh that's my mommy and daddy, I gotta go, but I'll come back real soon, will you come to the park too? And bring your friends?"

Sakura smiled and ruffled her hair a little "sure"

Hotara nodded smiling as she turned and rushed off

Sakura sighed and sat back on the grass as she saw hotara's father pick her up and hoist her on his shoulders, her mother giggled as they began to walk off, the rest of the girls followed behind, waving to her

"enjoy it while it lasts kiddo…enjoy it"

* * *

><p>"<em>they look like us? Really?"<em> ino asked while applying lip gloss, sakura rolled over on her bed "while sorta, they do have some of our features _and_ personalities, it's kinda weird actually" she laughed

"_sweet! We have doubles! I can't wait to meet them! You said everyone's coming to this ball right?"_ tenten asked, sakura nodded "everyone, I'm pretty nervous really"

"_don't worry sakura, we'll be there with you, and gaara as well"_ hinata said as she brushed tenten's hair, she slightly sighed "I haven't been seeing much of gaara lately, he been going to conferences and stuff in the day and sometimes coming back when I've gone back to sleep"

"_well you still have a few days forehead! Don't let it get to you"_ ino said clicking her makeup bag

There was a doorbell downstairs _"what! The guys already!"_ ino gasped

"another date I'm guessing?" all 3 of them nodded, _"here, come say hi"_ tenten picked up ino's laptop as the 3 of them headed down the stairs, sakura looked around, it felt good to remember home and her surroundings

They opened the door, the boys (except sasuke) stood there in casual clothing, a little startled at the laptop tenten was holding

"_hey guys! Wanna say hi to saki before we head off?"_

"_troublesome…"_ shikamaru sighed _"hey sakura wussup?"_ he asked scratching he back of his head in a tired expression

"hey shikamaru" she smiled _"sup saki, you and gaara done it yet?"_ neij asked cockily "that's a personal question you dumbass!" she heard seeing tenten's arm hit him on the head "hey hey I was just asking!...whatever I'll ask him"

"_hi sakura-hime!"_ naruto waved happily, neji growled at the enthusiasm, shikamaru sighed

Sakura giggled, she missed the everyday attitude of the boys, she couldn't wait until they were all together again

"_alright them sakura we'll talk later"_ hinata said waving into the camera, the boys waved as well _"later forehead!" "by sakura-hime!"_ tenten and naruto both said

She waved goodbye as their camera shut off, she closed the video chat page. She groaned, sick of the same old routine, she got up even though it was getting late she stepped out of her room.

After she passed a few doors she heard whining and moaning coming from what she had learned was kankoru's room, she raced passed it, disgusted, luckily it wasn't really near everyone else's rooms

She walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen now craving a late snack

She picked up a couple granola bars from temari's stash she said she could take from

Deciding to roam the halls of the mansion she'd never been through she started with an unfamiliar hallway, it was dark

At the start was a light on the right side of her, she switched it on, it revealed a long hallway, aligned with picture after picture on each side of the walls

She looked from side to side making sure no maid or anyone was coming, she wasn't positive if she was allowed in this part of the mansion but hey? Isn't boredom a good enough excuse

She her it was. She walked down the halls, looking at the pictures back and forth

The ones she passed she recognized were of temari, kankoru and their father, all when they were younger, yet she kept seeing some woman next to them, after a few pictures she started to see a male in the group as well, next to the woman

After some time she began to guess that the woman was their mother, since she didn't ever hear anything about her she guessed the obvious…

So gaara didn't have a mother either, maybe they were meant to meets, she thought

She didn't see any pictures of gaara until she reached the end of the hall, by now she couldn't see the start of the hallway anymore, too far off

He didn't have as many pictures as the others did, she guessed why. His were with his siblings, his father and the man she had seen earlier. His mother wasn't in them anymore

After a few pictures the man was gone just like his mother (she still guessed). "maybe something happened to him too…" she whispered

When she reached the final end of the hall there was a picture of just gaara, temari, kankoru, the last picture was of gaara, in a military uniform, this one was above a door, the only one in the hall

She noticed that he didn't smile in any of his pictures, but ignored it and stared at the door, "this has to be a private room…if it's all the way here…" she whispered again

But her curiosity was getting the better of her, she'd come this far right? How much trouble could she possibly get into?

It was a burgundy door with a golden knob she had her left hand wrapped around, she turned the knob, taking one more glance to make sure no one was looking she turned the knob fully, opening the door

The first thing that caught her eye was a large wooden desk in front of it, on that desk were neatly placed files and papers, a cup with a few pencils in it, a couple pictures at the right corner of the desk, the walls were burgundy, in front of the desk was a carpet matching the walls, somewhat like the oval office yet duller

She realized she was in the kings office, she gulped, she _really_ wasn't supposed to be in here, better to leave

But something screamed at her to walk forward. Being the history nerd she was she walked forward, looking around. Just like in the hall there were pictures aligned, but these were of past sabaku's, past kings and queens

She was getting that out of place feeling again, she sub-consciously touched the famous desk, it was clear to her that it had obviously not been cleaned in a while, knowing the king seemed to have been gone for a while since it was so dusty. She knew a maid would have cleaned it, that is if they were allowed in there

'**you should sit in the chair saki! Think about how that would feel since you've been studying this place so long'**

Inner sakura said, she smiled but shook it of her head _'cha! Do you have any idea how disrespectful that would be? I'm already in enough trouble if I get caught!'_

'_**just a suggestion yeesh don't bite YOUR head off…'**_

She rolled her eyes at herself, turning back to the desk

"quite the explorer…aren't you?"

She twisted around, gaara leaned on the side of the door, in his military suit smirking

Busted

"how did you know-" "next time you wanna sneak around, turn the light off" he pointed to the side as he walked in

"you know if someone had caught you in here without an escort we would have had some major problems" "I know, I-I'm sorry I was just curious"

He nodded "I know, but come on, let me show you a place a little more interesting" he held his hand out, she reluctantly took it as he led her out

"close your eyes…" was the last thing he whispered

* * *

><p><em>I walked across an empty land<br>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
>I felt the earth beneath my feet<br>Sat by the river and it made me complete  
>Oh simple thing where have you gone?<br>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<br>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

If felt like she had walked miles before they finally stopped walking, all through the walk she kept asking where they were going, he just continued to return with a simple 'you'll see', she loved and hated surprises, he knew that, some good some bad

Then he stopped her "can I open my eyes now?" she asked softly, "yeah…" he said

She gasped

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know

?

"gaara…what is this place?"

They were both at the highest place in the mansion, the rooftop balcony, which over looked the entire land of suna, all around the rooftop was a grassy ground surrounded by flowers

But that wasn't the best part, yes it overlooked all of suna, the lights were…intoxicating

The beauty, she couldn't put into words, but thought even putting Tokyo and konoha together couldn't compare, that must have been one of the best things about Suna.

"great isn't it?" he asked standing next to her, she was at a loss for words, she just nodded, he sighed "I used to come up here when I was younger, it was my most favorite place to stay at night…now…I want to share it with you"

"why?" he smiled and sighed, he leaned on the railing and looked towards the city, wind blew past them, softly going through his hair

"I don't know…I…really don't know" he said truthfully

She frowned

What made her so special to him? It confused her so much

"this is ours…whenever you need to be up here you can, no one…not any part of my family has been up here, I doubt they even know about this place" she smiled, the fact that he was sharing something so personal with her must have meant something, she just wanted to know what

She moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers, which of course he didn't mind

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>So why don't we go

"so…this is our special place, to just…get away…right?" "you got it"

She leaned in and chastely kissed him "I love it…"

"I told you I'd take you somewhere special…" he whispered kissing her again

_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know<em>

This could be the end of everything,  
>So why don't we go,<br>Somewhere only we know,  
>Somewhere only we know,<br>Somewhere only we know.

* * *

><p>"spa's have never really been my thing, but we need to get you prepped and pretty-er for that ball, so just relax sakura" temari said coolly as she was massaged<p>

Sakura awkwardly had her feet massaged. Of course, since they basically owned it, both girls had gotten into the spa quickly

So far sakura and temari had had facials, mud baths, gotten and were currently getting massages, they were saving the nails and of course makeup for tomorrow, they day of the ball, and the day the girls arrive.

"temari, do you think we could go to the hot springs soon, I'm not really comfortable with the whole massage thing right now"

Temari looked up from lying down, from the look in her eye she could tell she was anxious, she smiled at that

"of course, just let me finish up here them we'll head there"

Sakura nodded, the nodded for the person to be done with her feet, he nodded standing up and picking up his things, she sighed

Being pampered sucked

"so…what happened to you last night? I didn't see you at dinner…come to think of it I didn't see gaara either" temari thought as they entered the woman's hot springs

Sakura turned red before they even stepped in, temari smirked "were you both doing what I think you were doing?"

"NO! of course not! Geez why does everyone keep thinking we had sex!" she slightly yelled covering her mouth then sinking into the water

Temari laughed waving her hand "sorry sorry, just an annotation, when do you guys plan on doing it?"

"I don know" she bubbled, then came up sighing "we've tried a couple times…but got interrupted"

"learn to lock a door sweetie, it helps, been there done that" temari busted out laughing, sakura smiled "I don't think I'm ready though anyways, I'm just glad gaara's patient with me"

They heard a scoff "as soon as he does he's gonna toss you, trust me"

They both turned around, the door swung open, there stood surprisingly, matsuri, and a girl sakura didn't recognize, long brown hair over her shoulders and matching eyes

"Sari…" temari grumbled, sakura's eyes widened, this was sari?

They both walked up, sari was smiling "you must be the girl who took gaara-kun away from us…flowergirl or whatever"

"the names sakura" she snapped already hating the girl "I don't remember telling you I cared, no matter we're just being patient until gaara finally comes to his senses, he always does"

"what're you talking about?" "sakura don't, let's just go to a different hot spring"

"you really don't get it? You're not anything special, if anything I should be the one with that bracelet on my wrist" sakura looked to the bracelet gaara had given her, the one she hardly ever took off

"eh em" matsuri went, sari rolled her eyes, ignoring her "it won't be long now before he tosses you like every other girl" "I'd really consider shutting up sar" temari said sternly

She ignored her too, sari and sakura continued to share glares

Sakura stood, wrapping the towel around her "your right temari lets go to a different spring…this one's contaminated"

She stepped up to sari as temari got herself ready to go "I'm not like you, or you" she said turning back and forth to her and matsuri

"I don't give a damn what happened between you too but he obviously doesn't carry any feelings for you so you need to get over yourself, so I insist on getting out my way before I do something you'll regret" sakura pushed her to the side as she and temari began to step out

"you don't belong here haruno! You have no chance peasants have never married in the sabaku clan! I'd give up now before you hurt yourself!' sari called

"tell your friends that too! It's only a matter of time before the guys drop you! You're not special you hear me! None of you losers are!" matsuri angrily yelled "your gonna regret the day you ever took gaara-kun away!"

Sakura sighed in an annoyed expression, not caring or listening to anything they said

"why does everyone keep talking about marriage, I'm 18 sheesh" temari smiled "you're really good at standing up for yourself, makes me proud to have a future sister like you"

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully "I doubt the chances of that happening, but confidence it what I was brought up to have, no one can take it away from me"

* * *

><p>Sakura anxiously awaited the next day, pacing back and forth in the entrance hall early in the afternoon on Saturday<p>

The workers were walking all around going back and forth to the ball room and the entrance hall were the guests would be first

The girls (and guys) would be there any moment, she was so excited to see her best friends again after a week she couldn't think straight, she'd put peanut butter in her cheerios and milk on her toast that morning

She jumped up and squealed when the door bell rang, not even giving the butler a chance to open it she ran up to the double doors and swung them open with so much force they almost broke off

"SAKURA!" the girls yelled, they squealed and jumped on her, pulling into a long needed hug

"hn, it was just week" sasuke said, annoyed

"I missed you guys so much!" "same here! Home just isn't the same without you" ino sighed

"but now were together again!" tenten said, "uuh, did you guys already forget about megami?" naruto asked

They turned red, "oh right…left her all by herself in konoha, she got put on medication so she's been asleep, we didn't even tell her we were leaving…oops" tenten said sheepishly, "but she would have loved this place" hinata said getting up and looking around

"you say that like she's dead" sakura groaned "no sadness! Come on I gotta show you guys my room!" she squealed, they nodded rushing upstairs leaving their overnight bags with the guys

"I think they did that on purpose" neji growled, the rest of the guys shrugged, a few maids came for the bags

Shikamaru sighed "come on, we should go find gaara"

"found him" naruto said pointing to the side, they boys looked to wear he was pointing to find gaara in plain blue jeans and a black T

"sabaku, wussup?" neji asked, "hyuga" he said slightly dryly, "what's this thing you got planned that we had to drive all the way to Suna for?" sasuke asked

Gaara smirked "a surprise"

* * *

><p>"sakura…I hate you"<p>

They all turned around to ino who was staring around in awe

"I hate you so much! Ohhh I wish I was a princess this place is amazing!" sakura sighed in relief, tenten laughed, hinata smiled as they walked around sakura's large room

Tenten jumped on her bed "whoa, this doesn't fit even half of you a little much don't you think?" sakurs nodded "I know but gaara insisted"

"ah yes prince gaara to whom our fair sakura is betrothed" ino sighed dreamily sitting down on the bed as well, "ino you do know betrothed means married right?" hinata asked sitting on her knees on the floor, ino looked at them dumbly "really? Well, that's news to me, I thought it meant dating or something"

Tenten and sakura rolled their eyes, sakura gasped "oh that reminds me! You guys _gotta_ see this"

She motioned for them to follow her, they all got up and followed her to the doors of the walk in closet

She opened them, the lights automatically came on

Hinata gasped, "wow" tenten said a little alarmed, ino squealed so loudly they thought her head would pop off

She ran inside "look at this! Egyptian gold, oh oh! Parisian hand crafted diamonds! This ruby's gotta be at least a century old it's beautiful! I want! I want it ALL!" she pleaded jumping up and down

"funny how the only history she knows is the history of jewelry" tenten whispered "quite a gift if you ask me" hinata said

"you guys can pick whichever one you want for the ball" sakura smiled "NO!" ino demanded stomping her foot, they all looked confused "what? You don't like them anymore?" sakura asked

"it's not that, we have to know what out dresses look like before we select don't we? Where are the dresses?" sakura shrugged "temari said she'd come up with them in a little while, she went with a few workers to go and 'pick them up'" she said making quotation marks with her fingers

"oh poo" ino frowned flopping down onto a small leather seat. "so then, what do we do for the next couple hours?" tenten asked crossing her arms and leaning on a rack of dresses

Sakura smiled

"wanna go to the park?"

* * *

><p>"lady-haruno! Your back!" hotara squealed bouncing up and down with the ball in hand, "who's this?" ino asked as the rest of the girls walked up behind here<p>

"the girls I was telling you about yesterday evening" sakura said, "ohhh" the girls went, "she does kind of have your hair" tenten said tilting her head

"hotara come on! Bring the ball back so we can play!" sana called "yeah don't hog it this time buckteeth!" airi yelled laughing "shut up ugly!" hotara shot back

"guys…we…should…stop…fighting" zumi pleaded

Sakura giggled, "are these the kids you said reminded you of us?" tenten asked as the rest of the little girls ran up all excluding the short red haired one

Sakura bent down "are these your friends? I knew you'd come back to play!" she said sweetly

"guys this is hotara, airi, zumi, sana and-" she stopped "hey wheres your other friend?" "oh kameyo? She's sick she couldn't come today"

"ironyyy" tenten sang

"you guys wanna play with us? Then I could show you my bug collection, don't worry most of em are dead" hotara said, the little ones grimaced "no way! No one wants to see that hotara, we could go watch soccer at my house" sana suggested

"I wanna go shopping!" airi said "I'm…okay…with…whatever…you…guys…wanna…do" zumi added

The girls stared in shock, sakura smiled "creepy right?"

"sure we'll play with you, but we have to get back and get ready for the ball soon, do you girls" hinata said, "aaaaw" they all went

For the next couple hours the girls spent time getting to know their younger versions better, tenten played catch with sana and told her all about sports game play she was too young to understand

Ino discussed fashion tips with airi, which confused her at first but she quickly fell into, and like most of the girls at konoha high wanted to follow in her footsteps, mentioned that she had always wanted to grow her hair out

Hinata talked to zumi about how to get over her shyness and spacing of every word so make sure she didn't say something wrong, zumi listened carefully, even commenting on her exotic eyes, ironically (again) zumi had pale blue ones but not like a hyuga's and almost nothing of a pupil

Sakura found out hotara loved to read, like her, and was slightly an over achiever, like her, yet sakura didn't mention anything about being motherless, it didn't seem a 5 year old was the right person to tell it too

Funny how at such a young age they resembled almost pure grownups

"guys! Hey guys what're you doing!" all the girls turned around, naruto jogged up to them, the rest of the guys closely following behind

"well…that's our cue" ino puffed a little sadly

Naruto ran up to sakura who stood up, hotara stared up at him "hey I know you…" she thought for a moment then snapped her little fingers "yeah your from that band airi's big siter loves so much!"

Naruto smiled "who's the kid?" he asked sakura kindly, "justa little friend"

"well, temari's back, she wants you guys to come up, it's time to get ready"

The girls stood up "aaw, you have to go?" sana asked, they nodded "sorry, we'll see you at the ball girls, then maybe we'll play another time" tenten said ruffling her hair

"yeah! Maybe next time we can come to your house!" airi squealed, the girls giggled "maybe" hinata said sweetly

They began to walk off as the little girls waved then ran off to play until it was time for them to prepare for the ball.

* * *

><p>"finally! I've been waiting for this since the announcement!" ino squealed as they once again entered the room to find temari sitting on sakura's bed her legs crossed, one each side of her were two dresses covered in protective wraps<p>

"hey tem" tenten said giving her a high five, sakura thought it was funny, they'd only met once and that was video chat, now they were all like best friends

"hey guys, alright, enough small talk, we only have a few hours to prep you up, that means hair, nails, shoes, accessories, make up and dresses, you ready?"

Ino held her hands together "is this heaven?"

Temari laughed "no, but it'll be hell if we don't get started quickly" she said deviously

The girls gave her a confused yet interested look

The makeover began

* * *

><p>Time to party<p>

* * *

><p>Guests soon began to arrive at about 7:30, the party actually started at about 8:30 but everyone knew it wasn't good to be late and keep the royals waiting<p>

Princess and princess form different countries come from all around, the people of suna arrived with honor, by the time the clock struck ate everywhere was packed

The girls were in puffy dresses or all different sorts of colors, but most the rainbow, very few in straight or a line dresses, the men of course in tuxedoes

Also by 8, the kazekage (aka gaara's father) arrived.

* * *

><p>"ow!" tenten yelled "miss please hold still" the maid assured setting the eye brow pluckers down "we're already late", "then skip the eye brows" she sighed "I cannot, it's tradition…plus, you could use a could pluck" she mumbled, tenten's mouth gaped<p>

The only one ready was ino, she was pacing back and forth applying lipstick in a strapless purple puffy dress, she kept pulling the front part up "ino…you look fine, stop pacing" sakura said sitting her legs crossed on her bed, she was the only one not dressed, everything was ready

Her nails and toenails were painted a warm pink, she had bright pink lipstick on, she had on a pink diamond necklace and earrings ino had picked out for her, gaara bracelet, shiny hot pink high heel shoes (the rest of the girls weren't visible because of the length of the dresses), light pink eye liner and the works, yet her hair remained the same.

She was irritated over the fact temari wouldn't show her her dress until the other girls left, which she didn't understand

"fine! I can't look fine! Now that I think about this is a high style ball I have to look PERFECT!" she boasted

"trust me, you do compared to everyone down there" they all turned, temari stood by the door in a puffy dark green dress, her spiky hair was down and tied behind her neatly yet the ends were still spiked, she was holding a small ancient looking fully decorated box

Hinata stood up, primped and ready, she had on a light blue strapless dress almost similar to ino's, her hair was wavy neatly in the back, her nails were painted a deep sea blue

"I'm ready" she announced "perfect" temari said stepping in, the girls were so busy finishing they didn't ask about the box

Tenten finally stood up ready, she had on a grass green slightly puffy dress, with darker green nail polish and a little makeup, pink lipgloss, her brown hair down and pressed, being left on the side over her left shoulder, tied with a green flower

"done!" they announced all together, "greeeat then can I get ready now?" sakura asked

"yup, you all need to get the hell out of here, sakura's…my job"

The girls nodded, eager to finally get out of the room and meet the boys

That left temari and sakura alone, "so, you ready to see that dress?" sakura took a deep breath "I've been ready"

* * *

><p>The girls could hear noise downstairs before they started walked, "here goes nothing" tenten said as they began to take the first steps down the golden curved steps<p>

Most people stopped and stared as they walked down, the boys below (expect sasuke) were in tuxes (as expected) waiting for them

They looked up, they're mouths slightly gaped, naruto did a spit take, luckily it landed on no one

"wow…" was all neji said as they stepped before them, ino curtsied and motioned for them to follow, hinata did, tenten crossed her arms "like hell"

Ino stood up straight and shot her a quick glare, then turned back and smiled to shikamaru, she held out her hand, her lazily but gracefully took it as they walked into the crowd

Hinata held her hand out, naruto took it and twirled her, she giggled as he led her

Tenten held her hand out, neji bent over and kissed it, she blushed because people had still been staring, still blushing as he led her away…

A couple minutes later a man in a tuxedo stood on the steps holding out a paper

"lord kazekage welcomes all of you to this unexpected ball courtesy of his children, in present to you, lord kazekage, congradulations on success with India"

The entrance hall clapped as the kazekage stood at the top of the steps, he waved to his people and his respectful allies as he stepped down the stairs

"next I present thy prince kankoru! Accompanied by his fiancée lady-sari-"

* * *

><p>"temari…I…don't know what to say…" sakura said staring in awe at the dress, she ran her hands down her thighs<p>

"don't mention it, I had it made especially for you, I knew you'd love it" "I do…I really do"

"feeling more like a princess now?" sakura didn't answer "oh I almost forgot!"

She ran over to sakura's bed and picked up the box, sakura turned to see what it was, when temari opened she gasped at what was before her

"temari, how-" "a princess deserves her crown, I thought id fit your best"

Temari took it off the leather and placed it on her head

The finishing touch

Temari shot her head to the clock

"I gotta go, whenever you're ready just come out, gaara's waiting for you!" she called rushing out the door holding the sides of her dresses so she wouldn't trip

* * *

><p>"-now next our own princess temari!" he announced<p>

Temari passed by gaara as she rushed to the steps, eh was pacing "temari! Where's sakura!"

"she's about to come out good luck!" she called standing at the steps slowly and gracefully coming down as all clapped

He slightly groaned, it was almost his turn, where was that girl?

"…..gaara?"

He twisted around, his shoulders dropped at her sight

Sakura, had a ruffled pink and white one shoulder dress, the one sided strap looked as if it were made of flowers, the back was slightly strappy, it surely stood out

A lot her head was a shiny sparkling tiara, at that moment she really looked the part of a princess.

"sakura…" he said

She was surprised at him as well, he wore a different black military uniform, fit with awards and badges, atop his head was a golden crown

"you look…uh…beautiful"

Her cheeks grew red "thank you…" she said a little quietly

"now finally presenting, prince gaara, accompanied by lady haruno sakura"

She took a deep breath "gaara, I'm kinda nervous" she looked down, "don't worry about it, if you start to worry just look at me, alright?"

She looked to the steps, where everyone was waiting, then turned back to him and nodded

He intertwined his right arm with her left, she wrapped her right fist around a piece of her dress to keep from tripping

Finally, they made their way down the steps

Everyone stopped and stared when they finally began to come down, some were in awe, some confusion, some just…stared

Somehow she managed to find the girls in the crowd, ino stared in jealousy, hinata smiled at her, tenten gave a thumbs up

At the bottom left of the stairs temari stood, smiling at the both of them, on the bottom right was kankoru he was smirking, sari refused to look

"everyones looking" she whispered, he smirked "good…now I can show you off"

Her cheeks burned red again, but it was unnoticeable due to the fatc everyone was paying attention to the shying tiara above her head

Whispers began to arise as they stopped at the bottom of the steps, the man at the mid steps announced for everyone to go on with the party until it was time to enter the ball room

The girls rushed up to her "sakura, you look amazing" hinata said "no time for that! You WON'T believe who's here" ino said

She turned around and pointed, on the other side of the hall was ami, Karin, kin, and suki in a line dresses talking and supposedly flirting with a few boys of royalty

"I'm guessing matsuri invited, sari probably let them in" sakura sighed, the girls looked at her in confusion "I'll explain later" they nodded

"well, we'll see you in a few saki, have fun" tenten called rushing back to neji, ino and hinata both nodded as they rushed back to shikamaru and naruto

After a few second the ballroom was ready to enter, inside it was golden from top to bottom

As soon as everyone was in soft ballroom dancing music began to play

* * *

><p>"pineapple!" temari said pouncing on him, shikamaru twitched, ino blinked as he was just about to ask her to dance, he sighed "temari…"<p>

Ino laughed nervously "you two know each other?" she asked confused, temari raised a brow "he didn't tell you? Well, we used to go out' she slightly giggled

"whaaat?" ino said demonically, "oops must have slipped out" temari said shielding her mouth, oh how she loved to mess with him, even broken up they were still friends

"ino wait I can explain!" he begged as she was about to pound on him

Temari chuckled as she walked away to look for a certain someone

It was tradition for the prince to dance with all the available maidens, but since he was seeing someone he gladly danced with sakura

The girls of suna and princess from all around fumed and sobbed as they watched the band dance with the girls, wishing to be in their place

Sakura twirled around on the dance floor in gaara's arms, aside from hip hop pop and rock the girls had also done ballroom style dancing competitions, such as salsa, tango, etcetera.

So she was fully skilled (along with the other girls) while she danced

* * *

><p>Temari flopped down next to sasuke who was sitting, blocking out the fangirls, he stared at her with a blank expression<p>

"for megami's sake, and to save you from being here alone, would you dance with me?" she asked sweetly, he thought for a second, she was a friend and it better her then a fangirl example: Karin

"hn….alright" was all he said, she smiled and held her hand out, he reluctantly took it as they got up towards the dance floor

* * *

><p>After sometime it was time to switch partners like more traditional dancing in suna<p>

Someone tapped sakura's shoulder, she let go of gaara and turned around, sari stood there smiling "it's time to switch" she said cutely, sakura could see the fake in her eyes

But, they didn't have a choice, the first person to walk up they must take

Stupid rules, sakura thought

She completely let go of gaara, nodding to him, sari took him in hand, still smiling

The girls had been switched as well, with other princes

Sakura sat back and watched as tenten danced with some boy, he whispered something, her mouth gaped, she stood back and stepped on his foot

He held it in pain as she stormed off, she couldn't help but laugh at that, yet hinata and ino were doing pretty well

She refused dance offers, she wanted to wait until gaara was finished with _her_

"must be nice….you know…having something that doesn't belong to you, especially when you don't deserve it"

She turned her head slightly in annoyance

As expected, matsuri stood there, her hand on her hips in a chocolate brown a line halter dress, behind her were the rest of the girls, there hand son their hips as well

"matsuri…what the hell do you want?" she asked in complete annoyance ignoring the rest of them

"your deaf?" she scoffed looking back from her to gaara still dancing with sari, sakura looked too, sari seemed to whisper things in his ear, he kept a blank expression

"how dare you even show up here?" sakura slightly gasped, she looked to the side, standing there were other princesses, they looked just as upset as matsuri and the others

"what?" sakura snapped

"look at you portraying yourself as a princess? You know everyone is talking about it, you're making a fool out of the sabaku royal family, I hope you don't expect to marry into the family peasant"

Sakura looked down, her bangs covering her eyes " shut up, get out of my face…" she mumbled

"it would be best if you leave _girl_ your embarrassing yourself, anyone of _us_ should be with gaara, why in the world would he pick _you_" another girl said

"I said shut up…" she mumbled

"your nothing here commoner girl, you're the one who needs to get-" sakura punched the first princess girl in the face

Some people stopped and gasped, the girl fell and held her cheek

She was breathing heavily, her fist still in the air, it slowly came down

"you want this!" she yelled taking off the tiara messing up her hair in the process

"TAKE IT! I don't want it anyways!" she yelled throwing it in front of her, finally turning and running back up the stairs shielding her eyes

"sakura!" ino called about to rush after her with the other girls, the guys stopped them

"don't…he'll handle this" neji said seriously

* * *

><p>Sakura cried leaning on the rooftop balcony gaara had showed her the other day<p>

Suna's lights were just as beautiful as she had see, but there weren't many since everyone was at the ball, only street lights rained

Tears fell as she leaned forward

Then she heard a door close behind her

She groaned "go a-away"

"….what happened…sakura?" gaara asked, stepping up to her

"what do you think happened!" she cried, she stood up straight and turned around "why did you bring me here! I'm so sick of all of this! Everyone's been calling me princess all week! 'oh sakura-hime' 'oh princess sakura' 'oh look at sakura your just like a princess now'" she cried harder

"I was actually starting to believe it! Now I turn around and find no one actually wants me here! I'm not cut out for this stuff! I'm not like you! WHY! Tell me why!"

He stood his expression blank as they'd just met "why…what?"

"why did you choose me! What's so special about me! Why did you perposly throw away your whole life for someone you'd just met! You can literally have _any_ girl down there you want! Any princess! Why me!"

She sniffled, awaiting his answer, his expression stayed blank as he walked up to her, she leaned back on the railed

All he did was pull the tiara from behind his back, he straightened her hair about to place it on, she nudged his hand away "I don't want it"

"it belongs to you…sakura…I can't really explain why I did all those things, I don't even really know why, but what I understand is I never, ever once regretted it"

She made eye contact with him

"I don't know what it is, but after getting to know you obviously changed my mind and my view of my world, I was surprised when my father had accepted you, I thought maybe…it meant something"

She sniffled, but listened

"don't let them get to you, as long as your with me I'll never let anyone hurt you"

"gaara…" she whispered

"were going back down there…" he put the tiara back on her head

"because I have an announcement" he smiled

She hesitated for sometime before she nodded slowly

* * *

><p>He led her back downstairs to the ballroom, everyone stared as they stood on the steps<p>

"our prince gaara has informed me he has an announcement" the man once again called

Everyone listened carefully, sakura shyly stood on the steps, eh was a step ahead of you

Gaara looked proud and serious as he opened his mouth to speak, from anyone's view he had the perfect aspects of a king

"this girl, haruno sakura as you have come to know, I will not allow anyone to speak to her rudely or assault her! At this moment as everyone I suna listens I announce our official…engagement!"

* * *

><p>Gaara's words were still ringing in sakura's head as she put the last of her bags into his car<p>

She stood in a soft pink off the shoulder shirt with a white mid thigh loose skirt, it reminded her of the dress she had worn

The girls had left the previous night, of course ino wouldn't shut up about the ball and what had happened, she wondered if gaara had really meant what he said…

* * *

><p>"gaara…this engagement you have announced, do you have any idea what this means? What this does? I fully expected this girl because I thought you were old enough, that you would make great decisions, I thought she would only last for a short period of time, now I know, you do realize if this keeps up she cannot become king, understand?"<p>

"I already know that father, I don't care" gaara said as he stood in his father's office/study

He sighed "I can no longer make decisions for you…I hope you know what you're doing" he smiled, to his father's surprise

"I do…absolutely, goodbye father, give everyone my regards"

"there's always a chance to come back and change your mind gaara! I have not fully excepted this!" his father called

"mother would have!" gaara called back giving a slight wave, not turning back

His father sat back, in awe

* * *

><p>"see you next time sakura, thanks for coming" "I had fun, thanks a bunch tem" sakura said as they hugged, she was also letting sakura and the others keep the dresses, for a rainy day as she had put it<p>

"good luck with that guy…I know you two will make it in the long run" she smiled sakura sighed but nodded "thank you" temari nodded back "I gotta go saks, I'll eb seeing you!" she called rushing back, sakura waved as she watched her go in to the house, then gaara come out

"ready?" he asked as he stepped up to her, she nodded still beaming

He put on sunglasses and got into his car for the long ride back to konoha, she got in as well, as soon as she was buckled he sped off, just like last time

"gaara…?" "hm?" he asked

"why did you do that?" she asked "do you really want to marry me?"

"to tell you the truth sakura I don't understand myself, but every time I think about being with you everything I do seems okay"

She blushed for the final time, she stared out as they pasted parts of suna

"gaara…?" "hm?"

"do…do you love me?"

The answer caught him off guard he almost let go of the wheel, he smirked "another thing, just like how we started sakura…as soon as I figure out my feelings…I'll tell you"

She smiled and nodded, she was a patient girl she could handle it

She stared out the window, the wind blew over her and through her hair as they raced away from suna, and back home.

* * *

><p><em>And so it continues…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? This is my second longest chapter the first being chapter 17 XD I hope you liked it, I really liked writing this one! Until next time!<strong>

**Tune in again **


	27. ep26: Why We Dance: Part One

**WARNING!: YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT ALL READING THIS**

**First of all: HAPPY ONE DAY AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY , it's been about two weeks, actually I had some issues with this chapter but I finally got all the bugs worked out, anyways, there is something very important you should know about this chapter:**

**There is dancing in this, and the only way for me to show you the moves they're talking about it for you to see it yourself**

**So the songs will be in links in my profiles just like all the outfits so you can see what moves they're doing, and if the blue highlight to click doesn't show up, you can always copy and paste on the top search bar of your computer**

**She from now on whenever you see the word [WATCH] for example [WATCH 1] it means the dance is in the link on my profile, they will be marked, that way you can see the full dance I'm talking about, that is the main reason I had a hard time with this chapter**

**SURPRISE! THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT IS A: RANMA 1/2, INUYASHA, AND BLEACH CROSSOVER!**

**I'll still be posting clothes styles as well!**

**Here we go!**

**Declaimer: you know PERFECTLY well I don't own naruto -_-, I don't own SHINee, 2NE1, or the name and songs of SISTAR, also I own NONE of the dance videos here**

**!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap Sunday afternoon<em>

_Megami sat up in the hospital bed, drowsy, she blinked a few times_

_The surgery's had been a success, now she was fully recovered, the trauma classes were unneeded but she went anyways_

_She looked around until she found a clock in front of her on the wall, it was 3 in the afternoon, the time the girls came to see here but they weren't there, no one was_

"_nurse!" she called, no one came to aid her, she groaned looking around for a phone or something only to find a note next to her on the table_

_She picked it up_

_Dear megami, (if you wake up before we get back) _

_Hey sorry if we're not here when you're ready we went to a ball in Suna with the guys, details when we get back! STEADY RECOVERY!_

_-tenten, ino, hinata_

"_what! They left without telling me" she complained to herself "well…I was asleep…fuck I'm hungry…"_

_Suddenly she heard the door turn, she looked to it as it opened_

_A nurse walked in, behind her was sasuke, behind him were the girls_

"_megami! Your awake!" sakura said rushing up and hugging her, "no talk, food first"_

_She rolled her eyes, the nurse sat a plate of ramen next to her "jackpot!"_

"_geez I felt like I haven't eaten in days!" "well you sorta haven't, you've been asleep in like a semi coma for about 3 days because of the pain relief medication" ino explained "damn, I was passed out!" she laughed_

"_you'll never believe what happened in suna" tenten beamed, sakura turned red "can we not bring this up?"_

"_I was just gonna tell her about the doubles…" tenten smiled deviously "unless you want me to say something else?" the other girls giggled "n-no! we can explain later!" sakura said quickly_

"_but I wanna know now!" megami whined, "your gonna have to get outta here first" sakura said, "oh yeah speaking of that, nurse-lady, when can I leave?"_

"_you can leave today miss, but your right leg is still unstable, you have to remain with a cast on that for a little longer" megami frowned "alright then"_

_She nurse began to help her out of the hospital bed, she was still in a hospital nightshirt, she sat up and stretched, sasuke walked over and sat down with her, she smiled and hugged him tightly_

_She sighed_

"_feels good to be back…"_

* * *

><p>"wait! Tsk, stupid if you keep moving like that your gonna trip, do you even know how to walk with those things?" sasuke asked as he helped out of the limo, the girls came out behind her, followed by the boys<p>

Deciding to take the limo all together that morning since they had been used to it for the last couple weeks

Megami rolled her eyes slightly angrily. "uchiha, I appreciate the help but I've broken my leg before, I can handle a couple crutches."

She stood up straight, only to trip and fall on her face.

The girls busted out laughing "oh thought you said you knew how to use it uzumaki?" tenten

"gofuckyourself." she grumbled.

"I don't do it by myself sweetheart," she winked smirking. The girls laughed and nudged her, neji smirked confidently.

Naruto helped her up, she balanced the crutches again "okay, I think I'm good"

They nodded and proceeded walking again

Sakura took gaara's hand in hers smiling, he smiled back and kissed her cheek, both reminiscing on Saturday's event

The girls noticed this and giggled to themselves, in some ways sakura was officially a princess

Konoha high had seemed to have gone back to normal, everyone went about their day as if the events of two weeks ago never happened, they had been to funerals and such and now it was time to move on with life as senior year progressed

The teens in room 429 went about their usual day

"-so I heard that they're going to doing a memorial at the start of graduation, you know for all those girls and that boy who were killed" ino said looking over her nail color of that day, hot pink

"it's sad that they'll never experience senior year, and prom" sakura sighed snuggling up with gaara, both being more closer than they've ever been since that day

"please, we shouldn't be talking about such things it will only bring sadness, may we change the subject" hinata said, "hina's right, I have something though, did you guys remember this is around the time it was supposed to start?" tenten asked, the girls looked at her in confusion "when what starts?" naruto asked looking around

Tenten smirked at them, "ohhh" the girls went, tenten looked at her phone "yeah about tomorrow" ino said, "what's tomorrow?" neji asked a brow raised

Sakura sighed "it's too bad we're gonna miss it, but this is a good chance for others to participate" the girls nodded in agreement

"hey!" they all turned to the boys who stared at them in confusion "what're you guys talking about?" naruto asked

They smiled "well-" "morning!" a voice said as the door was banged open

It couldn't have been kakashi, class was only 10 minutes in

A substitute

They all turned around, all shocked at who was before them

"what the _hell_ are you doing here!" sasuke growled glaring

Itachi smiled "I'm your substitute teacher for the week little brother"

The girls of the class fainted on command, itachi smirked

"itachi? What are you doing here? Why do you need to be a substitute? And where's kakashi!" megami asked

he held his hand up and sighed "to many questions at once calm down girl. First of all, I get bored at home, I don't see you guys that often anymore, and kakashi…well…anko dragged him to a honeymoon" he said dropping his shoulder bag on the chair

"honeymoon? The wedding was _weeks_ ago" ino said matter-factly, he waved his hand, annoyed "you tell her that I didn't bother to ask, but I heard about the job so I thought, why not! I need to be closer to you guys…plus I need more screen time…"

"what?"

"nothing!"

Sasuke shook his head, neji patted him on the back, snickering

He opened the shoulder bag "so! I'll be here for the next few weeks, meaning we'll actually get some work done in here" the class groaned, sasuke glared at him.

Itachi had on the konoha high faculty uniform, which closely resembled the boys uniform

"now, let's begin shall we?" he smirked

During the English lesson the fangirls swooned, happy that they had another boy to fall over

Ino turned back and smirked "sorry to break it to you girls, he has a girlfriend"

And then they fell again, yet it didn't stop them, if they didn't see her, she didn't exist was one of their mottos

* * *

><p>Class was a little over halfway done, the students of class 429 were copying notes from chapter 14, itachi sat back in kakashi's chair reading a magazine until there was a knock on the door<p>

"come in!" itachi called

The door slid open

"eh em, this is room 429 English, kakashi-sensei? Correct?"

Everyone shot their heads to the front standing there was a woman with red hair, crossed bangs in the front and a little in a bun at the top, green eyes, almost the same physical body as tsunade, the girls glared at the person before them

"principal Terumi!" kiba busted, "what is _she_ doing here?" tenten whispered angrily

"can I help you?" itachi asked, "yes, my name is Terumi mei, principal of Ame _and_ Mizu (**mist**) high school, I'm looking for 5 of my previous students, haruno sakura, sento tenten, hyuga hinata, yamanaka ino, and apparently_ uzumaki_ megami"

"what the HELL do you want?" megami snapped, "megami! That's no way to speak to a principal" itachi said sternly even if he didn't care all that much, still getting used to the teacher thing

Principal Terumi waved her hand "no no! I…well…I deserve it, girls, may I speak to you?" "no" they all said together

"girls…" itachi sighed, ino and tenten rolled their eyes as they got up, sakura and megami groaned as they got up crutches and all, hinata sighed as she got up

Hinata shut the door behind her

Ino glared "this better be good, you've got some nerve talking to us about whatever your gonna talk about, I swear if meki's here-" "I'm sorry girls, about the incident, after I sent meki away she begged me to let her come back confessing that she started the incident even if I knew she did start it, I know how you girls feel about sasori and the others, I wouldn't blame you for starting a fight" all five of them twitched

"seems like everyone knows…" sakura sighed

"so, I'm here to let you know you're welcome back to Ame anytime" "fat chance, sorry but were good with konoha now" tenten said her arms crossed, "so I've heard, you've beat Ame out in football, basketball and cheerleading" she sighed, all 5 smirked

"but anyways! I perfectly understand if you girls would want to stay here, I just came to let you know I'm sorry, like I said you're welcome any-" "alright _Terumi_ cut the crap, what's the _real_ reason you're here" ino said coldly her hands almost crushing her hips in annoyance

Terumi smirked "you girls are always quick thinkers aren't you" all stayed quiet

She sighed once again "girls…you know that this is the time of the month right" they glared at her "so that's why you're here, the world wide dance competition, you want us to represent Ame again…don't you" sakura said coldly

Principal Terumi stayed quiet but slowly nodded "not happening!" tenten said proceeding to turn and leave again

"wait girls! Don't do it for me at least do it for your school!" "you can't persuade us like that principal" hinata said in an upset tone, "yeah! We never liked Ame anyways!"

"but I know you love to dance"

The girls kept silent, they looked at each other, mentally discussing, then turned back to her "not a chance, go find someone else" megami said

For some reason she smirked "alright girls, I can take a hint, but I have a feeling you'll change your minds, and when you do just contact me, you know were" she turned on her heels and walked down the lonesome konoha hall

"there's no way we're doing it!" tenten protested "yeah who does she think she is?" ino slightly yelled, hinata looked across at the clock above a line of lockers "we should get back girls, the bell is going to ring soon"

They nodded

* * *

><p>"I think you guys should do it, you've always been the best, why should you let someone take that away from you" kiba said turning lunch outside sitting with all ten of them.<p>

"how can you say that! She's basically asking us to work for us again!" ino shot "you know we love to dance of course we do, but competition like that has never been our favor, we just can't do it" sakura sighed her head laid on gaara's lap

Kiba frowned "what about _them_" the girls shot him a disapproving look "let them go win it, there's not really a chance they'll participate this year"

All the band could do was sit and listen, they didn't know all about the girls history just up until freshman year, kiba (and sai who wasn't around) was the only one they were able to discuss this with

While the girls continued to discuss kiba made eye contact with hinata who was next to naruto with his arm around her, her eyes locked with his, he had only recently heard about their confession

Which, he of course was not going to let slide.

Naruto noticed this and glared at him, kiba smirked and turned away.

* * *

><p>"gather round youthful students! Today and tomorrow we're doing laps in the pool! But before that I have a few announcements"<p>

This particular day was a favorite in fanboy and fangirl land, all the girls in class were in blue swim suit tankini's

The boys were in white mid thigh board shorts with a blue trim

Gai

Was in a bright blue Speedo. If the opposite sex didn't distract everyone they all would have thrown up

He took out a paper, still smiling that creepy smile

"first on the agenda before we start, boys basketball tryouts are after school, I will be doing these and I'll be in the gym waiting…"

All 5 of the boys smiled at this, basketball being the one sport they did all together

"the next thing on here, we have some new students class!" everyone groaned, "gai-sensei! This class is already big enough!" a boy called

"well you can take that out with principal tsunade because she's the one who takes care of all of this" "no thanks!"

Gai nodded "but apparently, our students have not yet arrived, tsunade went to go retrieve them, well other than that let us begin!"

He blew a whistle "this side of the girls first to the west pool! This side of the boys first to the east!-"he pointed a hand towards the left side of the girls, then one towards the right side of the boys

"all of you laps in the pool! The rest you wait!"

15 laps had to be done in the water which lucky for them didn't stretch to far, yet to gai's disappointment

The 10 of them swam until the 15 laps were reached, the first of them out was tenten, she was breathing heavily as sakura came out behind her in the same condition

Ino came up and leaned on the edge a couple minutes later "wow, geez I think my mascara's smeared"

"aaaw, you still wear make-up? That means you actually believe there's something out there that can cover all that _ugly_ on your face"

The whole pool room gasped and turned to were ino leaned at the edge of the pool, surprised, but then she smirked "I know that voice…"

She looked up, instantly glaring at the person looking down on her, waving sinically

"sango!" she snapped "who else _doll_" ino jumped up onto the wet pavement, the girl named sango with a black mini dress smiled at her, her long hair was black as well

"and just what the hell are YOU doing here!" sakura yelled, "better watch that mouth _pinkie_" sakura glared at nothing

"no fucking way…" she twisted around "you're asking for a death sentence rukia you better get outta my face!" standing in front of sakura was a girl about the same height as her, with short black hair and eyes with a blue mini dress on

"I swear if I trip I'm suing this school, look at all this water, I would have expected it to come from where these little bitches started"

Tenten lifted her head up from massaging her paining foot "if I look up, I better not fucking see who I'm thinking of" she growled as hinata came out of the water confused with all the commotion, then she gasped

"_bunny_ isn't this a coincidence!" "…ukyo" tenten stood up, standing in front of her was a girl with long black hair tied in the back with a medium bow and a red mini dress

Next to her was a girl with white hair, standing with high poster, she had on a yellow mini dress, she smiled when she saw hinata's shocked face "_wallflower_, it's been to long" to their surprise hinata glared "shion…"

A girl sighed "we don't have TIME for this, quit messing around we have a job to do"

The other girls rolled their eyes and turned around, "come on…Tayuya, can't we have a little fun?" sango said, the girl with red hair smiled

"I thought I smelled trash" tayuya shot her head towards the pool as megami stepped out, limping, she had taken off her cast so she could swim, another reason why she was one of the last

"look what cat dragged back girls, _Rosie_" "I told you never fucking call me that!" she yelled lunging for her only to be held back by tenten and sakura

"you've got a lot of nerve coming here T! Same goes for all of you!" tenten snapped, at this point all were watching

"I'm sorry, we're not allowed to attend our own school?" ukyo frowned, "wait, you go here now?" hinata asked stepping next to the other girls, "obviously hyuga, you didn't think we came here to wish you good luck or whatever?" sango pretended to gasp "oh wait, that's right, _you're_ not in this year's competition, good thing too"

"why! Afraid we're gonna whoop your ass for the _6__th_ time!" ino shot smiling confidently, the 5 glared at them, "and no we're not participating this year, so have fun, it's not like your gonna win anyways" sakura snapped, "what did you win in last year? 2nd place? Sucks to be number 2 for 5 years doesn't it? aaww" sakura pretended to pout

"screw you haruno!" shion growled "all those years we wasted time, we regret we underestimated you, but were not little girls, _now _we have an even better reason to beat you, this time, we don't hold back" ukyo said

"it's not like we didn't get anything out of it though, hey doll! Have you heard from inuyasha lately" sango smirked, ino turned red "you bitch!" she yelled

She lunged but tenten held her back, sango laughed sinically, "that's what I thought!" "don't get cocky now tenten! Did you forget about ranma!" ukyo yelled "he dumped your ass too genius, I hear he's going out with akane, who ironically just started going to our school, shampoo was pissed about it too!" she grunted holding a fighting ino back

"guess cousins trying for the same guy doesn't work" "rukia don't even start on me about ichigo, I was over him a long time ago" sakura glared her arms crossed a ino settled, "you sure? Doesn't look it took me"

"enough! What are you guys doing?" gaara sighed stepping out of the water, "seems like you have enemies in every place, don't you?" neji smirked stepping out behind him, "you idiot! Did you take off your cast?" sasuke growled coming out behind him, "are you guys okay? Who're they?" naruto asked, concerned as he came out "geez more girls..more fangirls…how troublesome" shikamaru sighed as he slid out of the pool

"ohhh, I like what I see" tayuya said smiling flirtatiously, "hey isn't that-!" "yeah it is!-" sango said, cutting shion off, "wow, it's been way to long" ukyo said, "but didn't we already expect them to be here?" rukia said smirking

"now what the hell are you going on about?" tenten snapped, annoyed "you better not be thinking of moving in on them, their ours you got that!" ino yelled

The 5 girls turned to them "moving in on? What? Is it wrong to look at your ex-boyfriend?" rukia said smiling deviously

Megami busted out laughing, "oh I cannot WAIT to hear the explanation about this one" she sighed, putting a peace sign "later" she fell backward into the water

"EX-BOYFRIEND!" ino yelled, "like how I weaseled that in there?" rukia whispered to sango, she nodded

"did somebody call me?" itachi called peeking into the pool room

Everyone shook their heads, he nodded and turned away

"it's soooo good to see you again neji-kun" ukyo cooed stepping too closely in front of him, tenten quickly stepped in and blocked her off

"not this time ukyo" she glared, neji raised a brow "ukyo?" he smiled "wow it's been like, what? A year? Year and a half?" he chuckled

Tenten wasn't amused

She settled her arms and crossed them

"did you really used to date?" hinata asked naruto quietly, he scratched the back of his head nervously as shion stood by, "….yeah"

She clenched her fists

"but that was a long time ago!" he said quickly not wanting to cause any tension

Too late

"did you only come here to cause trouble or rub it in our faces?" sakura asked ignoring the current problem.

Tayuya scoffed "relax we didn't come here for you, we came to see the boys" "big freaking surprise" tenten grumbled

"oh what? You didn't hear?" Rukia asked, the girls looked up at her

"this year's prize is-" "don't say it!" shikamaru said quickly, she ignored him

"them"

* * *

><p>"what the hell do you mean by that?" ino asked at her last nerve with them, "this year's award is 1 million dollars and a chance to record with the most popular band in Japan, OMEGA themselves"<p>

All five shot the boys a glare, they backed away sheepishly

"well-" sango sighed looking at her wrist watch "we've wasted enough time talking to you, wish us luck" tayuya said as they began to turn around

"hold on just a minute! Who the hell said we're not participating" the 5 froze at what ino had yelled

"what?" ukyo snapped

"that's right, not so confident now are you? We _are_ going to be in this year's competition, and you know what? we're gonna whoop your ass all the way to finals" sakura said coldly smirking

Shion scoffed, "that is if you make it that far!" Rukia shot, "well then…I guess we'll see you at national tryouts tomorrow" ukyo said flipping her hair back as she turned around, the rest of the five followed as they exited the pool room

"alright alright back to swimming the rest of you who haven't gone, get in the water!" Gai called, some groaned and the 2nd half of the class got up.

The girls looked back at the boys, they glared, turned around and walked to the girls locker room

"I told you it was bad idea not to say anything…" naruto sighed sitting down

* * *

><p>"guys…guys come on! Are you we not gonna talk about this?" neji groaned as they walked out ending the day, the girls walked in front, arms crossed ignoring them<p>

Gaara sighed "if you give us a chance to explain-" "WHY didn't you tell us you were involved in the competition! Better yet WHY didn't you tell us you used to go out of the WORST of our enemies" sakura yelled in his face

"we didn't' remember…" naruto said sheepishly, "you didn't remember the fact you went out with them! That's a little hard to believe we've talked about them enough times for you to say something!" ino shot

"ino can you calm down…" shikamaru sighed "calm down! Are you kidding? Do you have any idea what we just did for you guys!" she snapped again turned away from him and crossing her arms

"we didn't want to be in this years running, we we're thinking of being done with competition dancing but now…" hinata sighed

"we're only doing this for you guys! So you don't have to suffer with them and trust me…you will" sakura said

The boys looked taken aback,

Tenten rolled her eyes "anyways, it would have been reasonable to say you didn't remember them, you have had a lot of girlfriends" neji waved his hand nonchalantly

"naw, we…haven't had that many"

The girls gave them looks

"gaara: 326, longest lasting: me, previous longest lasting Kiromaya Mioto" sakura said turning away from him

"shikamaru: 210, longest lasting: me, previous longest lasting, sabaku temari" ino said with her hands firmly on her hips

"sasuke: 512, longest lasting: me, previous longest lasting,….Gakure Karin" megami said coldly

"neji: 1,106, longest lasting….tomoya Kaede…." Tenten cleared her throat not daring to make eye contact with him

Hinata giggled "and finally naruto-kun: 82, longest lasting me, previous longest lasting yoshido suki"

Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head shyly, he wasn't much on dating like the other guys, after middle school he started treating girls a little nicer, but he was still just as bad as the others more than half the time

"almost each girl lasted at the least a day and the latest a week" tenten said rolling her eyes

"so were you going with this?" shikamaru sighed scratching the back of his head, "we wanna know why you didn't tell us you were heading the competition" ino said plainly

"well, we were going to but then you said you weren't going to be in the competition-" sakura held her hand up to naruto's face, cutting him off

"can we talk about this somewhere else, we're drawing attention" they all looked around, people who were walking home or too buses or rides watched them argue, hoping it would lead to what all the fangirls wanted

The boys groaned "we can't, we have tryouts, can we talk about this tomorrow?" gaara sighed

The girls looked at each other disapprovingly

Then turned back to them, "fine" they all said

The boys leaned in to kiss but they had already turned around walking to their rides

Neji groaned "dissed again…"

* * *

><p>"<em>girls…I had a good feeling you'd call back-" <em>"whatever Terumi we have our reasons…we'll do the stupid competition, but not for you or anybody back in Ame! We have our reasons" sakura said to the phone

The girls sat in the living room, with principal Terumi on speaker

"_and I believe I know them, anyways girls it's good to have to you back, the national tryouts are tomorrow at exactly 4 pm, you must have a simple routine you plan to do, also matching attire-"_ "we've done this 5 other times we remember what we have to do" tenten said coldly

"right then, I'll see you girls tomorrow"

When they heard the click they hung up, all 5 of them groaned and flopped onto the carpet their heads in a circle staring at the ceiling

"they owe us" megami said "big time" tenten finished

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

* * *

><p>"hey megami!" sakura called "yeah!" megami called back from her room playing ultimate ninja storm<p>

"doctor says not to swim or take off your cast anymore it could cause an infection, yours stitches could split open!" she called, "fuck!" megami growled not taking her eyes off the screen

"whatever! Just don't even think about swimming class this week!" "hey ask him if I'm well enough to dance!"

Sakura was silent for a second

"he says you can the cast if for protection you should be able to it won't hurt!" "fuck yeah!" she yelled tossing her controller into the air defeating her opponent.

* * *

><p>"so let me get this straight, neji used to go out with ukyo, gaara used to go out with rukia, shikamaru used to go out with sango, naruto used to go out with shion, and sasuke used to go out with tayuya, correct?"<p>

The boys nodded, they all sat in homeroom early morning the next day, it was weird to see that itachi was already there, they hadn't even seen him leave that morning

"so then aside from the whole competition thing, why do you guys hate them so much?" naruto asked

"I think we've said this before" hinata sighed "those little sluts stole every boyfriend we had every year after they lost! Inuyasha, miroku- ino went on

"ranma, ryoga, kuno-" tenten went on

"ichigo (well he started going out with orihime after he dumped rukia), uhh, uryu-" "we get it!" shikamaru said holding his hand up

The 3 of them giggled, they loved when they got jealous

Naruto and sasuke looked to hinata and megami

"what? I didn't want a boyfriend remember?" megami said in an obvious tone, "and I…well I was going out with kiba for most of high school" conveniently kiba passed by coming in

He smirked at that, dog teeth showing

"-mousse, konastsu-" tenten went still went, "I'm pretty sure konatsu was gay tennie" ino said, "yeah and didn't shampoo go out with mousse for a little bit?" sakura asked, ino nodded "yeah but she still really liked ranma, your cousin was crazy about him tennie, to bad though he was cute" "eh em" shikamaru coughed

"yeah isn't ranma some famous martial artist kid in eastern Japan?, him and his sister ranko have held the titles for years right?" naruto asked wanting to know more, basically wanting to piss the 3 of them off more.

Tenten nodded smiling, "I had actually liked ukyo at first, she was cool, her and her dad own this okonomiyaki shop, that's how we met, but them she joined that group and became a total bitch, she got really into ranma too, everyone liked him"

"I heard ryoga liked akane, I didn't even know her then but I knew her sister nabiki, don't ever play cards with _her_" sakura said rolling her eyes

"I met inuyasha through kiba, they're cousins you know" ino said smiling, all three boys twitched, sasuke and naruto were enjoying this having hinata and megami snuggled up with them

Sakura smiled "Rukia actually introduced me to ichigo by the way did you know she's a medium? I couldn't believe it when I found out, but anyways she then ended up going out with him after they lost, ohhh but then there was uryu, he was so-" 'but saki! Do you remember taro? Now he was hot!" ino said, tenten giggled "hey that's MY ex-boyfriend you're talking about" "guilty!" ino giggled, "you know there was this one time in the backstage closet-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" neji and gaara jumped up yelling

The kids who were already in the classroom turned to them in confusion, shikamaru groaned, he turned away and glared at nothing.

The 3 busted out laughing "aaw come on neji-baby don't be like that!" tenten laughed, "yeah gaara you guys don't need to be jealous" sakura laughed, they glared at them as both boys sat down

The boys pouted for the rest of homeroom, the girls loved every moment of teasing them.

* * *

><p>"so, word on the street is that you 5 are back in the competition, right?" all 5 girls turned around from the lunch table, even the boys were there, they each sat across from his or hers boyfriend or girlfriend<p>

It was ukyo who had said this, they noticed she was in a karate uniform

One day and she'd already joined the team. Sango had been into boomerangs, funny how she was good at backstabbing better, ino thought

Rukia always wore a spirit necklace around her neck to keep evil spirits out, oddly enough ukyo used to wear a large spatula to represent her restaurant, but she stopped and hung it at the top of the restaurant

During homeroom the girls discovered tayuya used to work for HEBI studios because of her talent in instruments she helped omega with music, also how she met the boys, later introducing them to the rest of the girls, it went on from there.

Shion was the last to join them, she didn't have much about her but her grandmother was a popular priestess, she didn't like naruto at first (like most people) she thought he was annoying at the beginning, but she eventually grew to like him.

"we told you we'd be back" tenten said matter-factly, "no need to worry, we'll go easy on you" "what makes you so confident that your gonna win? Has half a decade of getting your ass whooped taught you nothing?" ino snapped

"it doesn't matter how many years, if we say this one's different we mean it, just learn to watch your back" shion said her hands stabbing her hips as she leaned down to ino

"we look forward to recording with you boys this Saturday" tayuya cooed, the girls stepped off

"now THEY make the fangirls look bad" megami said shaking her head as they turned back to the front, the 5 of them wore their uniforms to lengths even the fangirls couldn't reach

"are we the only normal dressers in this school?" tenten asked "sadly…yes" neji smirked, she kicked him front under the table, he grunted, sucking in the pain

"what demon possessed you to make you go out with _them_?" ino growled, "the same one that worked for you…" shikamaru said under his breath, she glared having heard it she kicked him under the table "damn woman it was a joke!" "I'm not laughing" she said sticking out her tongue at him

Sakura sighed "speaking of recording guys do you mind if we use the studio for practice?" "no problem, orochimaru won't mind" gaara said picking at his food

"a little eccentric don't you think?"

They all turned to hinata, she was looking away, she turned back to them and pointed to her side

The ex-omega girls, were sitting with the new ex-omega girls

Irony's a bitch

Ino rolled her eyes "probably plotting against us or something" she said in a sarcastic annoyed tone, "let's stop talking about them please, we wanna know, did you guys make the basketball team" "stupid stupid questions" sakura sighed shaking her head

"what?"

"of course they made the team" tenten said in an 'obviously' kind of tone, the boys smiled, they knew them so well

* * *

><p>It was swimming again in gym class, as it was going to be for the rest of the week. Gai let them have their freedom, megami said back at the side of the pool grumbling fully clothed and cast on with crutched next to her<p>

The other girls swam in the pool along with every other girl in the class, the boys were across from them in their own pool, mix-up would be in the next couple days.

All girls seemed to be having fun swimming and splashing around in the pool

Until _they_ stepped in

"fangirls…outta the pool…NOW"

All girls gasped and turned around

Standing there were what tsunade liked to call the 'new recruits'

Tayuya had said this, they stood in front of the pool having made their swim uniform tankini's into bikinis

The girls aside from the 5 scurried out

All ten stared daggers at the opposite group

"aren't you getting out?" sango said coldly, "excuse you this is OUR pool, you stepping in will only contaminate it" ino said matter-factly as she nonchalantly waved her hand

They glared at her

"is this gonna be an everyday thing? It's bad enough you exist why do you have to be at our school?" tenten said coldly, some fangirls who were listening were a little shocked, they'd never heard her say something that cold

They really hated them

"that's why we made a proposition for you guys" rukia said ignoring the latest comment

"we're listening" sakura said crossing her arms

"when we win this competition, all 5 of you have to transfer out of this school…" the girls gave each other's looks, not because of the bet but because they think they're going to win

"AND, break up with all five of THEM" ukyo pointed behind her

The boys were in the pool, sasuke was dunking naruto's head in the water while neji laughed, shikamaru slept in the corner, gaara leaned back and watched naruto half drown, wanting to laugh, choosing not too

They wanted them to dump omega

They all looked at each other again, then turned back to them

"deal" sakura said shrugging

What were the chances they'd lose?

"when we win, you never compete in the dance competition's again, you never bother us OR the boys again, oh and make sure we never see your ugly faces again, on top of that we have a little an extra demand, got it?" tenten said raising her brows

With a glare the 5 of them nodded

"well then, we'll be seeing you at tryouts" shion jumping into the water purposely slashing water all over ino's hair

And even she knew how crazy she was about it

6 period that day ended with a lot of fighting

* * *

><p>The drive to the Tokyo, Japan dance stadium wasn't that far, it was (as usual) it the slightly more rural parts of Tokyo<p>

The boys accompanied them, having taken the limo all together once again they rode in style

Finally they reached tokyo dance stadium, the girls stepped out, the first thing they were met with were rows of cars and loud music inside

They smiled, ino held a bag of dance clothing, "alright girls lets go make some magic"

When they stepped into the dance hall they saw tons of groups and single dancers of all ages and cultures already in their practicing for tryouts for entrance, sitting in large bleachers were friends and families ready to watch their 'audition'

They turned around to the boys "we have to go change and check in, we'll see you guys in a sec, kay?" sakura said, they nodded

"good luck you guys!" naruto called as the girls walked down the hall

The boys walked in and sat in the front row of the bleachers, the groups would have to perform in front of everyone, so if you were rejected they'd have to take embarrassment with them, just how it worked

And soon as their buts planted on the seats they were met with rows of fangirls (again of all ages) oogling and clinging, they sighed trying their best to tolerate it for the next hour and a half.

* * *

><p>After the girls changed and checked in they walked down the hall back to the stadium, talking<p>

Until someone stepped in front of them

They turned to the front, narrowing their eyes at the person before them

"nice to see you girls, but you should probably hurry, tryout are about to begin"

"we know what were supposed to do Terumi so step off" megami said, the girls nodded as they continued to walk from her

She sighed "they're never going to let that go…"

"you should hurry anyways! I think your boys have unleashed a swarm of fangirls!" she called

yet they had already passed.

* * *

><p>"gaara-kun, what do you say you and me get outta here, this dance thing is stupid anyways" "yeah naruto-kun, I know this great ramen place, I know you love ramen"<p>

All 5 boys cringed to the clingy fangirls, "sorry-" naruto started "but-" neji sighed "we-" gaara said pushing one off "have-" shikamaru continued backing away from a couple

"girlfriends…whoa" sasuke finished, the rest of the four boys turned to him, he was staring off, they bent to see what he was looking at

They came to shock too

The girl sat just stepped back into the stadium; from ino's choice of course all five wore white shorts with black trims, a black tank top with a white mini jacket and at the top of each head a white simple sports hat with white shoes with black laces

It was all simple, but they always knew how to make the simplest things look good

The lights dimmed, all groups started to form up, tryouts were beginning so the girls had no time to save the boys from their fangirl doom

When they saw them looking all girls waved smiling brightly, the boys waved back the best way they could, or mouthing good luck

The girls walked over to the rest of the groups standing on the sides, waiting for their turn

After a few seconds a man came up in front with a mike, he had on a long golden suit, dark skin and sunglasses on with a yellow like beard and a black inzuka like double mark on his left cheek

"wussup Japan!" he yelled into the mike, the gym like stadium cheered, he smiled, "the name's KILLA-Bee as in K-I-L-L-A, welcome to the 2011 world wide dance competition! Held this year once again in TOK-E-YO JAPAN YOOO!" they cheered once again. Bee, world renowned rapper and dance teacher for the most famous dancers and singers in the world, also a naruto's previous mentor

"alright alright" he said as they began to quiet down, "wow! I see a bunch of great new dancers in here! And a bunch of great dancers making they comeback! Let's give it up for the winners of the world wide dance 5 years running Yo!" he yelled

A spotlight shined on the girls, hinata shyly waved, ino blew a kiss, tenten saluted, sakura smiled and waved, megami gave a thumbs up as they cheered, the light grew off and went back to the man

"alright looks like we got some new material this year! You chicks betta be prepared!" he said directing to them, the girls only smiled and nodded

"now, we got 60 groups auditioning today! But only half of you is gonna be on to segment 1! Now without anything more, let's get this party started Fools!" he finishing as they all cheered and clapped once again

The tryouts

Began

Each group had at least 2 minutes to present a dance routine of a certain song selected by the judges, the girls had learned they were looking for how good the group connected their moves with the song, if they all worked together and if they kept to the same beat as the song (such as popping at a certain beat in the song)

After a couple minutes the girls finally found their mortal enemies, who stood in front of them, when they all noticed each other they glared, but the 2nd ex-omega girls glare quickly turned into smirks, this confused the girls.

Over the course of the first half hour the girls had seen 30 groups, some with great potential, some they (and most other people) wondered why they decided to join a dance completion

Others, like all girl groups couldn't keep up with the music or missed steps begging to try again but were denied, others moved gracefully on the floor, each group had their own style, hip-hop, ballet, salsa, a little tango, none seemed to mix though

At 45 minutes in it was finally the girls turn, there we're new judges that year so they had to do their best, it was good that they already had a love for dancing, they would let the music flow with them, no matter what song the girls shared a routine with it

The song chosen for them for boom boom pow by the black eyed peas, the girls chose 1 minute and 42 seconds to do it

**WATCH 1**

"just as amazing as the years before!" the announcer man said as the girls stepped off, they smiled at each other as they leaned back against the wall again

"and now, also returning for this year's competition, Tayuya, Shion, Rukia, Sango and Ukyo! SISTAR!"

The girls stepped up smiling at claps and waving like princesses

"how long?" a judge asked, "35 seconds" sango said confidently

"They're bluffing" ino huffed "you can't prove your worth in 35 seconds" tenten said

"wait…didn't we do 35 seconds the second time we were in the competition?" hinata asked, the girls gave each other confused expressions as SISTAR positioned themselves and Brittany spears FREAKSHOW song played

**WATCH 2**

The girls were surprised as everyone cheered at clapped

"wow, they defiantly got better" megami said, the girls shot her a glare "what?" she asked

Ino tossed her hair back "well, looks like we actually have some competition from them this year"

As the next group went on they walked up to them

"you like?" shion cooed "oh stuff shion this is only tryouts" sakura snapped "we'll admit you got good, maybe you'll actually have a chance this year" ino said coldly, they all glared at each other once again

SISTAR turned and left

"stupid name B T W!" ino called

As the last group finished the announcer stood "alright alright that was nice, but now us judges gotta go and pick from all ya'll, we'll see you in a few!" he said

Everyone began to get up to take a break, the girls hopped off the wall and started arguing about the name SISTAR and what theirs should be

Megami stood back and sighed "I thought this was for fun…" she grumbled

* * *

><p>"you guys we're great!" naruto said as the girls walked up to them, the rest of the boys nodded acknowledging them, all except hinata rolled their eyes as she hugged naruto<p>

"hopefully good enough to get into the competition" "are you kidding? Of course you guys will!" he said again

"I really do need to admit that the so called _sistar_, we're evenly matched" ino huffed

"that really confused me, then doing 35 seconds, we did that back in our second year, it was worth a shot if hinata had tripped that time we wouldn't have made it, these judges are really strict about keeping together and having moves that stick with the song" sakura explained, ino rolled her eyes "gee sakura why don't you go find us the definition of pickles while you're at it miss. Smarty pants"

Sakura glared "I was just explaining ino-pig!" "Forehead!" they shot back and forth

The boys sighed and sat back down "can you guys just please hurry, it's fangirl season again" neji said

"we just have to wait to hear if we're in that's all, then we can go home" hinata said sweetly

"speaking of that I'm gonna go catch up with bee, you guys gonna come?' naruto called running after to see his old mentor, the boys nodded wishing the girls good luck as they followed naruto, bee had taught them a few tricks as well but naruto was still the master of dance in the band and was damn proud of it.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>"alright, okay! All you fools need to take your seats it's time to announce who stays and who goes yo!" Bee announced as everyone quieted, the dancers went back to their spaces<p>

"this feels like an episode of the Bachelor or some other reality show thing" ino said excitingly, this time sakura rolled her eyes

"Our first groups in this year's competition! SIIIISTAAAAR!" the stadium like gym went wild, the girls waved once again like princesses as they quieted

"next up! BOOOOUNCE!" a group in yellow and red uniforms (6 girls and 2 boys) waved smiling as people cheered on

The girls (ino, and tenten) were a little shocked they didn't come after but kept listening in

By 28 they were freaking out (the other 31 groups), ino mostly

"you…don't think?" she couldn't bear to say it, she took a deep breath, she'd never doubted herself before she wasn't planning on doing it now.

29 was called

The final group would be called

30 groups waited anxiously, praying their name would be called

"and finally…"

Anticipation over welmed them all

"…of course…" bee said

"…the one you've been waiting for" "oh spit it out already!" naruto yelled

"AAAALPHAAAA!" ino and sakura squealed as she jumped up and down hand in hand, tenten wiped her forehead in relief, hinata let go of the breath she was holding, megami stared at the wall

"thanks for coming! We'll see all 30 of you tomorrow for part 1 of segment one, good luck!"

The 30 of them grouped up on the gym floor

The girls in relief, until they walked up to them

"it's funny isn't it, you came in last, it's like the judges have already decided who's gonna win" tayuya said smirking

"ever heard of 'save the best for last' tomato-head!" ino shot, "heeeey" megami whined giving a sad expression, she smiled sheepishly "sorry mega"

"yeah right, it doesn't matter, this is tryouts _alpha_, the real games begin tomorrow" rukia said darkly

"no problem _sistar_" sakura said coldly

Both groups turned in confidence going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>The girls spent the rest of the afternoon rehearsing in one of the dance studio's in HEBI studios<p>

"I don't care how long it takes guys we're gonna beat them!" ino announced double flipping high in the air

"right!" sakura and tenten chanted, hinata frowned as she twirled past megami

They both gave each other looks but kept going

The boys stood by, watching their girlfriends work their bodies to the last breath, they were amazing dancers they knew but they kept wondering if allt hey were doing was really necessary

Gaara sighed as their pop dance routine session began

"this is gonna be a long week…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Tokyo dance stadium<p>

* * *

><p>There weren't many people since it was only segment one but that didn't matter, the girls were pumped and ready, the boys couldn't come to watch as they had basketball practice.<p>

Their clothes were hip hop style tight clothes this time

No one would be eliminated in part one of segment one, but part two, although a winner would be determined in part 1

Sistar was also there, all five were in sparkly red ice skating like dresses

Along with the rest of the 28 groups and contestants

"to start of the first segment we're going to do a little simple ballet pop style routine" Bee said, surprisingly serious

Anyways, they thought, most were too busy focusing on their routine to notice

"we're gonna go down the list fools ya fools!" he said back to himself, "each group line up!"

Each group got into a line for the short first segment, some knew the next would be harder and more challenging but now they were just getting a taste of just how good of dancers they were

Going down the list the hour swung by, some people just weren't right for hip hop ballet, most were made for it, like a particular ballerina…

Eventually the first half of the segment finished, now it was time for Bee to announce the top 5 in the next couple minutes while he discussed with the judge

"get ready to be shown up again, _sistar_" ino snapped her hands on her hips in front of the rest of the girls as the other groups discussed

"I beg to differ, listen carefully, you'll be surprised" shion said, the other girls smirked at them as they turned and walked off

Ino rolled her eyes "I can't wait to see their faces when they come in second, or even better 3rd, 4th, or 5th!" ino laughed "ino…you really shouldn't underestimate people" hinata said sadly

Now tenten waved her hand "naaaw it's cool, we'll go easy on them in the next segment, maybe let them win" the 3 laughed, hinata frowned, megami (not paying attention) giggled at her belly-button

* * *

><p>After the couple minutes as promised Bee came back with the results<p>

"alright boys and gals, here it is! Winners of the first half of segment one!" he said adjusting his shades

The room froze once again, each group stood together, the singles stood still

"alright…coming in at number 5…TRIIIIIPLE THREAT!" a group of 3 8th grade looking girls high fived each other a good job

"number 4….BOOOUNCE" the 6 girl and 2 boy team hugged as the other groups clapped

"at number 3…ANGEEEELICA!" a single short timid blond American girl wearing a pink tutu smiled and waved slightly as they clapped

"at second place...AAAALPHAAAA!" the girls mouths instantly gaped, "what!" ino almost yelled

How could they have come in second?

They looked over to SISTAR who were smiling devilishly

"and your number 1….SIIIIISTAAAAR!"

The room clapped louder, the girls of sistar smiled and waved, they shot the girls of Alpha a wink

Tenten and ino glared, hard

Sakura tightened her fists

Hinata gasped but seemed calm

Megami continued to play with her belly-button

But then she instantly shot her head up, "wait what just happenened/ did I miss something?" the 3 shot her a glare "yes stupid you did" sakura said "what?" megami asked dumbly

Ino rolled her eyes, she bit her lip not even being able to muster the aweful words that were coming out of her mouth

"we…w-we…we…WE LOST!"

* * *

><p><em>Their first loss in 5 years? Have the girls finally met their match, or have they just lost their touch?<em>

_Until next time _

**T~B~C**

* * *

><p><strong>MINIBITE<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls sat in the living room an early spring afternoon waiting for the boys to pick them up for a day at the amusement park<p>

Then they would be coming back to whoever's house they decided to for a while

Sakura, ino, and hinata sat in the living room, ino watched reruns of Gossip Girl, sakura did extra-credit homework, hinata looked through a cook book

"have you guys seen megami or tenten around? I haven't heard them which is rare" sakura said rolling her eyes

"tenten took megami up to help her find her second katana" hinata answered looking up from the cook book for a second them looking down

Suddenly they heard noises up the stairs, then feet running quickly down

"uzumaki! Give it back now! I swear when I catch you!-" "I didn't know you were that kinda girl!" megami cooed busting out laughing right after

The girls sighed and got up to see what was going on.

They walked into the entrance room, to find tenten holding her sword to megami standing on the second step, and megami holding a half empty box

Of condoms

Tenten was beat red when the rest of the girls walked in "oh…now this is rich" ino smiled

"mega I swear it's gonna mean your life if you don't give those back!"

"these are HALF gone tennie, what do you do? Make up positions of your own!" she laughed, the girls couldn't help but giggle themselves, none but tenten noticing the door open

"I mean seriously! I'm not surprised it's not Trojan ecstasy, like you guys need it, but really I didn't know you had it in you! Can you imagine any of us doing all that?"

"like you and sasuke?" sakura smirked leaning on the wall

Megami laughed "oh sasuke, yeah right there!" she said seductively trying not to laugh at every word

The girls stopped laughing and stifled giggles instead

"a-ah sasuke y-yeah that feels so good!, ah! A-" "if you wanna have sex so bad you can just ask"

She stopped and froze

The girls busted out laughing

She turned her head to the side to find sasuke smirking behind her the rest of the boys snickering behind, he was slightly bending over to whisper in her ear

"you…didn't…catch any of that…did you?" he nodded "would have listened for more but I prefer hearing in it bed"

It was her turn to turn red, they all continued to laugh, especially tenten, emgami glared at her

"uh uh BUNNY don't laugh now! Did you forget about these!" megami laughed sticking her tongue out as she ran once again

Tenten turned red again when she remembered neji was in the room, he high-fived gaara

She groaned and chased after megami

Sakura sighed and turned "remember kids, always use a condom, try Trojan! It's fun for the whole family!"

"ew…" ino said, "who're you talking too?" gaara asked, sakura turned from the wall and shrugged, "I don't really know"

Megami busted at the window "nah-nah-nah-naaah-naaah!"

Tenten stood by it with a sword

"uzumaki megami! GIVE ME BACK MY CONDOMS!" she finally yelled

* * *

><p><strong> YES I FINALLY FOUDN A WAY TO HAVE KILLER-BEE MAKE AN APPERANCE!, other than thatYes yes short chapter I know, well it feels like a short chapter :, I gotta say this is the hardest one I've ever written, I kept trying to find a way for you guys to understand the moves their doing but I finally figured it out, because of this writers block I decided to go back and work out all the next chapters so I won't ever be blocked again :3, hope you liked, next one hopefully soon**

**Stay gold!**

**Tune in again**


	28. ep27: Why We Dance: Part Two

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**First of all this chapter I'd say took about two weeks, it feels later than that oddly enough but oh well, this is the first time of had writers block like I said, but to prevent it from happening again I went and started out most of all the chapters!**

**There is a poll in my profile (two actually but I don't know how you're going to see the other) so PLEASE before or after or while you read this can you please go vote on it? It has to do with this story, I really need your votes each one means a lot! And remember the dances are in my profile each is labled as WATCH (and a certain number) I'd say the story if pretty plain if you don't go watch and see what they're actually doing**

**All well here goes!**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto (duuur), SHINee, 2NE1, SISTAR, SNSD, or any of the dances in this **

**Song 1: so cool by sistar**

**Song 2: the boys by girls generation (snsd)**

**Song 3: clap your hands by 2NE1**

**!**

* * *

><p>"guys…it's not all bad! It's only part 1 of segment one! You still have plenty of chances to win" naruto reassured back at the mansion<p>

The girls (well sakura, ino, and tenten) had been in a bad mood since earlier in the afternoon, they'd lost part one of segment 1, which when they really thought about it wasn't a big deal in the past but now it was to them.

"naruto's right, it doesn't mean your life if you lose a little part, you can try again tomorrow in part 2 of segment 1" shikamaru said

"I never thought you guys were that into winning, doesn't seem like you" neji said, tenten jumped up "but we _have_ to win this time it's crucial!" tenten accidently yelled

The boys raised a brow "and why's that?" gaara asked, she instantly shut her mouth, sakura and ino shot her a disapproving look

"uhh-well…we…we just can't lose to _sistar_ is all!" she yelled sitting back down sheepishly, the boys narrowed their eyes in suspicion

"you guys won't lose, as long as there's something keeping you going, you know, something that makes you want to win" naruto smiled

Hinata smiled shyly

"oh believe us…there is…"

* * *

><p>"you do realize this means we have to practice extra hard, you never know what they have under their sleeve!" ino snapped as the girls stepped into one HEBI's dance studio's later that night<p>

Megami yawned "can we do this tomorrow then? Before part 2? It's getting late we haven't even had dinner yet-" "do you WANT to lose the guys! Konoha? Your own brother? If you do then step off, unless you want to take this seriously" sakura snapped

Megami glared, hinata stepped in front of both of them "girls, the competition has barely started please don't let it come between us" she begged putting each arm to a glaring sakura and megami to separate them

"hinata's right, come on both of you! Let's get to work" ino demanded

Both girls stepped back and turned separate ways, hinata sighed and rubbed her arm nervously

Ino started in front, being lead dancer she counted down as the girls positioned and the music started

"5-6-7-8-!" she called

* * *

><p>"so hey, apparently the battle of the bands competition's been moved to May instead of April" naruto said reading over a fax sent to them that morning. Today the girls did not ride with them as the boys had to leave early for a morning recording<p>

"is it still in Paris?" neji asked quickly, naruto nodded, he sighed in relief "good, still get the Paris babes" he snickered leaning back

"better not let Ten hear you talking like that" gaara said not looking from his phone as he texted sakura

Neji shook his hand nonchalantly "are you kidding? She won't even notice, they're all too preoccupied by that freaking dance competition" "right, I've never seen the girls this competitive" shikamaru mumbled as he was trying to sleep

"are you kidding? _I've_ never seen them lose" naruto said frightfully, sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head "one segment doesn't even count, watch them win the next"

The boys nodded in agreement, they knew their girls knew how to fight back

They parked, just as their angels pulled in

Sakura, ino, and hinata got out of the cars and began talking until they noticed the boys getting out, they smiled (like everyday) and waved, motioning for them to come over

Tenten let megami right on her back since she still couldn't ride her bike

Tenten got off then helped a grumpy megami off, she smirked when she took off her helmet

Megami leaned on and adjusted the cast, flicking her off in the process

"hi girls! How was practice last night?" naruto asked straddling over to his princess. The girls shot each other looks, all sighed and turned away in an exhausted tone

"it took an unnecessary 2 hours for ino to approve of 1 dance move" megami grumbled straightening herself on the crutches

Ino shot her a nasty glare, she crossed her arms firmly "I'm sorry I'd actually like to win, is that too much to ask?" she growled

Megami stood up straight and narrowed her eyes "sadly, yes" she turned and crutched away

Ino huffed and turned to the side, grabbing her fuchsia backpack purse "come on saki we'll be late" sakura nodded following along

Hinata looked around in a confused manner, until naruto took her hand and smiled, she sighed in relief

The boys were just as confused

Neji turned to tenten "are you guys…okay?" she turned around and glared at him "Paris girls! Really?" she snapped, she scoffed shoving her helmet to his chest

He blinked a few times, stunned, holding her helmet, gaara tried not to snicker in the background.

* * *

><p>The girls sat together in homeroom, trying to get over the early morning and last night's previous events<p>

That is until

Sistar walked in

They instantly walked up to the members of Alpha

"excuse you! You're not in this class" tenten snapped

"sorry about yesterday, but you know, we did warn you about losing" ukyo said cutely "that was only part 1 pizza-girl! Be prepared today" ino said coldly narrowing her eyes at them

"and no, _we're_ sorry we went easy on you" sakura smirked, the members of sistar didn't seem offended "so you say, but really, how long can you keep telling yourself that? We're going to win, and when we do…those boys we'll be ours" tayuya smiled

"like every other girl says" megami said rolling her eyes, they glared at her

"shut it tomato-head!" sango snapped, she and tayuya both glared at her

She tossed her hair back ino style, which now she glared seeing as that was her thing

"see you around" shion cooed as they proceeded to leave

Megami held out her crutch as sango began to pass. She tripped and fell flat on her face

The girls laughed, megami smirked "oops, I gotta tell you sometimes I think these things have a mind of their own, oh and B T W, I'm not crazy about tomato's"

Tayuya actually smirked at that, yet no one noticed

Sango glared as she stood up and dusted herself off "you're so gonna regret that" "oooh I'm so scared" megami said in a fake scared tone

Sango turned in a huff as she stomped out the door, passing the boys as they stood by the door, the rest of the girls followed behind, but not before waving flirtatiously at the boys first

Ino turned and smiled at megami, she held up her hand, megami smiled back and high-fived it

"nice move mega, but it's funny how your boyfriend like's tomato's a lot more than you like your hair" tenten snickered "maybe it's the hair, maybe that's why he's dating you" sakura smiled

"oh you mean like that one kid who was obsessed with pink bubble-gum you went out with him and found out he only went out with you because of your hair" ino said eyeing herself in her pocket mirror

Sakura's smile dropped "DON'T remind me" the girls laughed

Hinata's settled faster, she was relieved there wasn't any fighting going on

"are we okay now?" naruto asked sitting on top of hinata's desk, "we were okay before, why?" ino asked confused as the rest of the boys sat down

Shikamaru sighed "well, you guys seemed kinda distant this morning so we thought-" "we're not about to let a stupid little loss get in-between out friendship" sakura laughed "right" hinata smiled

"are you boys coming to today's segment?" hinata she asked sweetly, naruto frowned "aw sorry sweetie, we have b-ball practice again" "_then_ recording to finish the songs on the album due next week" sasuke sighed

"_and then_ we have to go back home and start writing new songs for the mini album AFTER the full album" gaara groaned

"ohhh, poor babies" sakura frowned moving a few hairs from his eye, "if you guys need any help with _anything_ you can come to us" hinata said sweetly

Ino shot her head up "are you kidding? We don't have time for-" the girls (cradling the boys) shot her a glare

She rolled her eyes and gave shikamaru (to his surprise) a kiss

"fine…"

* * *

><p>At the end of the day the girls rushed to the rides, ready to go home and get changed then quickly head to the stadium<p>

SISTAR nonchalantly passed by closely, as if they'd already won

But sango stopped by tenten and bent down to tenten who was tightening her wheels

She shot her an irritated look "if you want to keep that pretty little face of yours I'd insist on getting out of my face"

Sango smiled "sorry, just wanted to see, I'm into bikes too, and this is a real nice one" she touched the seat and the interiors, looking around

Tenten continued to glare, practically screaming at her to get up and leave

She sighed and got up "fine fine, see you at the stadium Ten" she smiled devilishly

Tenten made a mental note to wipe her bike later that day

* * *

><p>"TODAY'S segment is hip hop, whateva kind of dance you do you gotta slip a shade of hip hop into it" bee said coolly<p>

All 10 competitive girls grew excited, as hip hop and pop were their best categories

Today the girls wore silver tops, ino's was a half shirt, sakura's was a one shoulder crop top, hinata's an off the shoulder half shirt, tenten's a tight halter, megami's a tight strapless not so much a shirt that went a little past her chest

Ino had on a black loose mid-thigh skirt for twirling, tenten had on tight black leather Capri like pants, hinata had on long black tight skinny jeans, megami had on tight knee length cat torn pants, and sakura had on black tight shorts

If the boys were there…

"you got 15 minutes to practice and work out moves, off!" he called

The 30 groups and singers began to scramble

The girls sat in their place and sat, they already knew what they wanted to do, even if they didn't their moves connected even if only one danced

"ready to lose again?"

They all rolled their eyes and looked up

Once again, SISTAR stood before them

Tayuya had spoken

"Didn't we already talk about this T? We're sorry we went easy on you" tenten sighed turning away

Shion smiled "hmm, that's cute; it's too bad the boys aren't here to watch you lose"

Sakura smirked "oh don't worry, we'll show you what it means to lose…"

"places everyone!" an announcer woman with a clipboard called after the 15 minutes had ended

The groups and dancers proceeded with their routines, group after group went

The girls of sistar paid no attention to the rest of their competition, seeing them as no threat.

Finally, it was their turn, up before Alpha

**WATCH 3**

As they finished they bowed while the rest of the groups and dancers clapped

"enjoy?" ukyo cooed "more like puked" tenten said under her breath although she'd heard "you know jealously causes frown lines…but I guess…it's a little late for that now isn't it?" she giggled, the rest of the members of sistar giggled as they walked past them

Sakura held tenten back as she struggled in her grasp "oh let me at her! I swear I'm gonna ring that little fry cook's head off!-"

"calm down tennie!" sakura struggled "yeah, it's our turn, so let's go" ino practically commanded

They took no notice, the girls nodded as they followed her up the stage steps

They took their positions

Just as a certain boy band slipped into the auditorium…

**WATCH 4**

The other groups and dancers clapped just as they did for previous groups including sistar, the girls smiled, glad they got the routine right.

Naruto, clapped especially loud, which is when the girls took notice of them, as they came down and the next dancer came up

Even so the females in each group, and dancer turned around finally noticing the boys who hung in the back secretly

They squealed

"naruto you dunce" shikamaru whispered leaning down

Ino held her hand up "sorry ladies, they're already bought" she smiled sweetly

The girls sighed as the 5 of them turned around to walk over to the boys, but only to find sistar already there

Ready to confront them they stopped, the boys didn't seem to mind the attention of sistar and took it as if they were their current girlfriends

Ino huffed and turned around back into the crowd watching the current dancers

The girls turned around as well, completely blocking out their existence

* * *

><p>A little later…<p>

* * *

><p>"alright alright we've had our fun, but now we got to say who's won!" bee yelled into the mike<p>

Sistar stood up from the boys "be sure to wipe your girlfriends tears for us" rukia blew a kiss, the girls giggled as they walked back to the crowd

The boys sat straight pleased with themselves

Naruto spotted the girls waiting for the results just like everyone else

"hey look!" he called to the boys, they looked over just as the girls caught their eyes

Naruto waved brightly

All except hinata returned with a nasty glare then turned away, she tried to smile but it dropped, she turned away

"oh no…" he sighed, the boys groaned

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head "you know I don't think they'll be pleased with the news either…" the boys nodded

"-at number 3, KAAAARAAAAA!" bee called, a 4 member all girl groups squealed as all clapped

"number 2-" sistar turned to alpha, they smirked, alpha glared

"3…2…1" ino smiled

"SIIIIIISSTAAAAAR!" "WHAT!" they yelled

The girls smiled to themselves

"and your number one! AAAAALPPHHHAAAAA!" as the room clapped ino smiled again "just roles off the tongue doesn't it?"

"full segment 2 starts tomorrow fools! But before that we gotta take some people out, see ya!"

"this isn't over!" tayuya said coldly, "yeah! The games have just begun, we'll see how much it takes-" "oh shut up shion, I swear you're like a little puppy to her" sakura snapped

"so we beat you, surprise? Not really, we've been telling you we won't be going easy, I'm gonna enjoy laughing at you when we get to finals" ino smirked turning around

Sakura and tenten followed with a glare

Hinata and megami stood there, hinata sighed, megami rolled her eyes as they followed

The boys stood at the door, the only nervous one being naruto

"good job girls! I told you-" ino, sakura and tenten passed right by them, without so much as a glance

Shock?

Hinata and megami sighed, the boys turned to them in confusion

"meg-" "don't…" megami sighed cutting sasuke off "just don't…" she finished walking out the door

Hinata quickly followed, avoiding eye contact

* * *

><p>"how many times do we have to say we're sorry? !" neji groaned as the boys followed them to the studio<p>

The girls continued to ignore them

"are you kidding us? We've apologized at least 100 times-""so then answer us THIS did you come to see _us_ or THEM!" sakura snapped cutting gaara off

Naruto frowned "you guys of course…" ino scoffed "right…" "oh really? We thought you guys didn't have time to come and see us" tenten questioned

"we were going to answer that!" neji accidently snapped, shocking her

"we had time after practice, kabuto was running late so we decided before we head to the studio we'd come and see you guys" "we didn't know the five of them would jump on us, we're sorry, really!" naruto begged, shocking hinata

The girls sighed "well then why didn't you just push them away?" sakura asked completely confused

Now the boys went from frustrated to sheepish, the five of them raised a brow

"there's something you're not telling us…" megami said coldly, "well…" shikamaru said quietly "…it's like this-"

"hey boys!"

The five members of Alpha cringed

tayuya's high pitched voice rang through their ears like fire alarm.

The five members of Sistar came out from one of the many dance studio's in HEBI studio's

Yet they were smiling sweetly, as if the girls weren't even there. "thanks again for letting us use the studio for practice" ukyo said sweetly

The girls reclaimed their glares.

"oh!…hi…" rukia blinked to the members of Alpha "didn't notice you guys there" hinata's cheeks beat red

"well then, looks like we'll be sharing this studio, won't we?" sango said with a hint of deviousness

"you didn't…" ino whispered coldly

"no…we won't"

All 14 looked to sakura who had her head down

"come on girls, it's late. Let's go home" she almost demanded

The girls brushed past the boys, not bothering a goodbye or eye contact

* * *

><p>"can you believe them-!" ino yelled pacing back and forth in the living room as the rest of the girls sat and listened to her rant<p>

"-inviting our worst enemies into the studio we'll be practicing in? sharing a place every day with the people we're fighting against?" she snapped angrily

"didn't they think about what was going to happen?" sakura groaned, "I'm…I'm sure the boys had a perfectly good reason to have let them into the-" megami held her hand up to cut hinata off "or they were just fatal to their old charm, so explain to me again _why_ we're fighting for these jerks?" megami asked

The girls kept silent

Even they didn't know how to answer.

Finally sakura stood up and opened her mouth "who knows, who cares? All I know right now is that I'm confident we can't lose, no distractions either"

Tenten stood up now "right, but now where are we supposed to practice? There's no way in hell we're going back there" ino shrugged "we could go to my mom's new studio in Ame"

The girls shook their heads "there's no way we're going to start driving all the way to ame everyday and back just for a studio" sakura said sitting back down

"we could always just practice here" megami shrugged "like we used to, remember when we were younger we'd go to separate houses for practice"

"right, but there's another thing. Girls we just completely blew off the boys, how do we face them tomorrow?" Hinata sighed, tenten waved her hand nonchalantly

"who cares-?" hinata slightly gasped "-we'll figure it out another time, or something will happen tomorrow, let's forget them now" she waved turning and walking towards the steps.

* * *

><p>"I've tried ten's phone a hundred times, it's on, she just won't pick up" neji said in an annoyed tone as the 5 boys sat in the first living room<p>

"hinata won't pick up either…" naruto whispered, "ino just turned her phone off" shikamaru sighed, "megami's is dead…idiot" sasuke said coolly, "sakura's is off as well"

Suddenly itachi popped into the room "your obviously being ignored genius's, figure it out tomorrow, your waking up at 4 tomorrow for a run by in the studio, now go to bed!" he demanded then turning and leaving

Naruto groaned "why're we being punished?"

* * *

><p>Tenten rode ahead of everyone else, megami—not being able to keep steady on the motorcycle—rode with ino<p>

As she roared to school she noticed a particular black limo begin to pull up next to her

"not now…" she whispered under her helmet slightly riding farther, but yet they managed to catch up

The window rolled down

Neji sat by it, with the other boys in different spots

"tennie!"

Ignored

"we need to talk!"

She glanced at him then quickly back to the rode "there's nothing to talk about!" she called over the roaring of her engine, "you guys let them in! and we're not going to be in a studio with _them_ there! Trust us the entire place will blow up! So whatever!" she continued to yell over the noise passing a street almost to the school

She sighed in relief that there were no stoplights up ahead so she wouldn't have to stop and talk

"tenten please!" naruto said from behind

She rolled her eyes "look that whole cuteness thing only works on hinata but I don't-!" she heard a cling come from below her

She quickly looked down confused, it sounded like a bolt had come loose

From her bike

And not just one, she heard another cling, after that one her handles tightened

She'd lost control of the bike

"guys help!" she yelled, they looked at her confused

"I-I can't control the bike!"

"what! What're you talking-" "TENTEN LOOK OUT!" megami's voice screamed form behind

Tenten shot her head to the front, just in time to see a spare bus some feet away

And at the rate she was going

She did the first thing that came to mind

She jumped off just as it hit the back of the empty bus and exploded…

* * *

><p>Most of the school had come out onto the yard to see what the commotion was about, and what the huge explosion was<p>

The boys parked almost behind the flaming back of the bus

Neji jumped out just as the girls stopped in the middle of the street

Tenten lay on cement, slightly rolling back and forth holding her shoulder and stomach, her eyes shut tight, her suit a little bloody and very on the sleeves torn, slightly torn on the rest of her body

Her forehead bled as her helmet rolled all the way across the school, cracked and broken

"ten!" neji yelled bending down to her, ignoring the current events she clung onto him, breathing heavily "n-neji"

He held her tight as the ino, sakura and hinata ran over "oh my god!" ino yelled "we have to get you to a hospital!"

"no…" sakura breathed "there's no need" she looked tenten over

"her bruises aren't severe, but we need to get her to the infirmary" neji nodded, pulling her up bridal style just as megami crutched over "what happened!"

"her bike, from what I could see she lost control and almost ran into the bus" sakura answered standing up straight, dusting her skirt off

"but I don't understand, you don't just _lose_ control of a motorcycle, she must have known a bolt was loose when she was cleaning it earlier yesterday…"a confused hinata said as the four began walking towards the building, paying no head to the confused band stepping out of the limo.

Yet at the top of the school roof stood a girl, angry-clenching the metal railing bars until they dented, she furiously twisted around to go back down to the building

"I'll get you sento….just you wait"

* * *

><p>After taking a trip to their lockers the girls proceeded to walk to homeroom as the hallways bustled with rushing students<p>

They made it to the door just as neji reached it

"how's tenten?" ino asked quickly, he scratched the back of his head "yeah she's fine, the nurse is going to take care of her for a few hours but she doesn't need to go to a hospital…" he continued as the 5 of them walked into the room

"…but she said it's a good thing she jumped off when she did, or else it could have been worse…you know" the girls nodded quickly, understanding what he meant

The girls sat down in their stops, most of the seats were empty seeing as most of the students were watching the fire department clear the fire outside.

Megami peeked and watched two of them pull out the melted and completely destroyed bike, she sighed as she pulled back to the girls

"looks like the streets towards konoha high's gonna be pretty silent for the next few days" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Seeing as she couldn't ride her bike and now tenten's was destroyed, there would be no racing and no rushing for a little while.

Ino shook her head, flaunting her red and gold decorative nails, "tenten can use yours until she gets a new one" megami quickly shook her head "nobody touch's my baby!" "and which—per se—are you talking about?" a deep mysterious voice whispered so smoothly it trickled down her spine

But she'd recognize it anywhere

She smiled "my bike uchiha, we were talking about how tennie and I can't race for the next couple days" he rolled his eyes as he sat beside her

The rest of the boys stood behind, they sat by each girlfriend as any other day

Until sakura tugged megami's arm down

"you idiot! We're not talking to them!" she whisper-yelled, "what?" megami asked confused "no one told me that!" she whispered

"no one tells me anything" she grumbled, sakura rolled her eyes "would you after yesterday?" she shrugged "I have a hard time holding a grudge sometimes"

"why don't you just tell them we're not talking to them?" before sakura could answer ino beat her too it

"we're not talking to you guys!" she huffed aloud crossing her arms and turning away. "you're still mad?" naruto pouted

"well…y-yes" hinata said a little sadly, she didn't want to be mad, it wasn't in her nature, "well we tried to apologize, you wouldn't pick up" gaara said in an obvious tone.

"well that's what happens, sorry we'll try to think about talking to you guys the next time you sell out to our worst enemies like a bunch of lost puppies" ino said coldly then turning away again

Megami tilted her head in a confused expression "wait I don't get it, they got puppies? Is that why we're mad? Or! Or! Umm they got them puppies? They sold them puppies? Are we getting puppies!" she said excitingly "I want a puppy!"

Sakura and ino glared at her, sasuke smirked "man I'm glad your slow…"

The rest sighed in exasperation, expect Naruto who beamed "I want one too!"

Sakura frantically shook her head "never mind her! all in all what you guys did was so not cool"

Shikamaru sighed "well what were we supposed to do? They needed a place to work, besides tayuya's an old friend, even if we didn't say yes she would have gone to orochimaru and asked him if they could use it anyways, there's no way we could win"

"I would have preferred it if you had said NO" ino spat

All 4 groan "when are you guys gonna stop being mad? we're sorry dattebayo" they gasp and turn to naruto

"hey! You haven't said that annoying 'believe it' since middle school" Gaara points out, naruto sulks and shrugs "I only say it when I'm too upset, I'm sorry guys really, datteb-" sasuke smacks him upside the head "stop saying 'believe it'!"

The girls giggle, megami's cheeks puff knowing what's coming next "hey! megami used to say something similar in middle school, 'dattebane' (**ya know**)" sakura laughed "it was so weird but funny!"

Her face turns red "I got it from my mom, I never liked it dattebane-" she shields her mouth

She and naruto both look down as they laugh

"hey…" they both say "it's an uzumaki thing"

Their laughing fits begin to settle after a couple minutes

Shikamaru sighs "look the bells about to ring, we can apologize 500 hundred times if you want, when can you forgive us?"

The girls give each other questioning looks, debating what to say and do

Then finally they turn back to the boys, smiling a little sheepishly

"now?..." ino says a little quietly

The girls lifted themselves up and softly kiss them

Just as the bell rings

But then they sit back, megami looks in confusion

"so wait…we're _not_ getting a puppy?"

* * *

><p>The girls sat at the usual lunch table, the boys having to leave early again for a rehearsal to finish the album.<p>

Halfway through lunch tenten comes through the double doors, patched up and well again

"tennie!" ino squealed, the girls twist their heads , tenten smiles as she sits down "what's up guys?" "what's up with us? What about you! Are you okay?"

She nodded then frowns "but my bike isn't, I just have a few bruises, my bike is burnt toast" she groaned, "don't worry ten, you can use mine until you get a new one" megami said

She shakes her head "naw it's cool, I'll just ride with you guys, I know how you feel about your bike" "but what I wanna know is what happened to yours" sakura questioned "how did it suddenly just come loose like that? Weren't you fixing the bolts yesterday, what happened?"

"I probably messed up on one, even though I'm totally sure they were tight!"

All five girls stare at each other, trying to think of a good reason her bike could have come apart

Finally ino sighed and pulls out her phone "well neji said to call him once you get out, sooo" she dialed then hands tenten her phone

But tenten presses end, the girls stare at her in confusion "you can't still be mad tenten, are you?" hinata asks

She shook her head no, "no, I just don't feel talking right now, I'll call him later, right now we should be thinking about the competition, today's full segment 2 and elimination day, we should use music and vocal class for dance practice, you think kurenai will let us?" sakura nodded "yeah I already talked to her, if you guys are done we can go work on it now" the girls nodded as they began to get up.

* * *

><p>"NO! no no! you've got it all wrong! How many time's is it gonna take before you get a simple move right!" ino yelled<p>

Megami glared back at her "simple move? Are you trying to break my leg! I'm telling you too give me some time! Did you forget I have stitches?"

"but you can still walk can't you?" ino snapped "don't ruin this!" "will you guys calm down!" sakura yelled "sakura's right, it's only segment two after all" hinata said stepping in

Sakura shot her a look "_only_? Sorry hinata but this is just as important, you guys need to stop arguing but we do need to work hard on this, so can we just calm down?", hinata stared at her, but then shot her head away

The girls sighed getting back into place

As the music started up again they began to move, until tenten knocked into ino stepping on her foot "ow!"

Sakura picks up the remote and stops the music, sighing "sorry geez" tenten groans

Ino bends down and rubs her foot "I told you this dance is bad! Do you have any idea how much we have to work on this? And quit stepping on my damn foot that's the 4th time!" "hey I apologized didn't I? it was a fucking accident" tenten shoots back

"and so is this!" ino stands up and kicks tenten in her bad knee "OW!" "ino!" hinata gasps

Tenten bends down, holding it tight in pain "yamanaka! What the hell was that for?" megami yells, "payback" she replies coldly

Tenten looks up and glares, then jumps her

While brawling on the floor megami and sakura run over and separate them, megami grabs tenten, sakura pulls ino back, both still struggling

Hinata turns away, almost coming to tears

"I was just in an accident you bitch! Do you have any idea how much that hurts!" tenten spat, "I don't care! I'm not about to let you make me lose this competition"

"hey princess did you forget? We're in this too, I wanna win just as bad as you do!" tenten yells

"will you both just stop so we can get back to work!" sakura yells dropping ino, "that fucking hurt!" she yells, "serve's you right! You started it" sakura yells

Ino glares at her, "we shouldn't be fighting! What we should be doing is working on this dance! Do you _really_ wanna lose to them" sakura yells to them all

"NOW, let's get _back _to work" "and who the hell put you in charge?" tenten says coldly as she stands up straight

"well things obviously aren't going right, someone has to give some orders!" ino scoffs, "excuse you, _I'm_ lead dancer here, if anyone should be in charge it should be ME!"

The 3 continue to ramble

Hinata and megami stand back

"SHUT UP!...ALL OF YOU!"

The 3 stop arguing, then turn around at the same time

Megami stood glaring deathly

"I can't believe you guys! All this for a stupid competition? One we don't even like anyways? I understand we need to save the boys but do we need to do all this?"

Ino glares, "it's not just about the boys…or staying in konoha, we have to take them down, we have to win! WE HAVE TO WIN!"

"SINCE WHEN! ?" megami yells back furiously

The 4 keep quiet as they stare blankly

Finally megami groans and twists around, she limps over and picks up her crutches, slipping her cast back on then tightening it

"we're are you going?" sakura asks, "gym" she replies plainly

Hinata stands alone, she looks down as she turns around, following megami out just as the bell rings

They both walk out, standing by is their music and vocal class, along with kurenai who were listening in

They'd never heard the girls argue—besides completely unnecessary things—that way before.

* * *

><p>"students! The pool is closed for cleaning!" Gai called "so no swim class today my youthful students! We will resume hopefully tomorrow"<p>

So the girls do separate things in gym, megami plays basketball, tenten does indoor hockey, hinata plays badminton, sakura at tennis and ino at volleyball

Often during the period they each glanced at each other, but then turned away at an even quicker pace

It confused everyone, even Gai-Sensei, frantically because they're the best friends they'd ever seen, nothing seemed to faze them

Nothing

Fangirls only ignored the problem when they were fighting with the boys, but the girls separate was a different story

The only 10 girls who didn't care were the 10 ex-omega girls.

But

There was no one that knew the girls

Better than they knew each other.

* * *

><p>The members of Alpha were the last in the locker rooms, they sat and changed separately, aside from usually cracking jokes about their day like they'd usually do<p>

Megami sat and rubbed her right leg, she could feel her stitches loosening because of all the dancing and sports

Sakura noticed as well, she continued to glance back and forth at her while putting her shirt back on after a quick shower

"you know…I could help you stitch that back up, unless…unless you want to go to the hospital" she said softly

Megami turned to her, they both made eye contact "if…if you can sew it back…that'd be cool"

They slightly smiled at each other, the rest of the girls stared at them, watching the small scene

They went back to their own things after both girls turned away

Ino stood by tenten who was fully dressed and tying her gym shoes, ino held her shirt in her hands, her denim skirt on though

She noticed the patch on tenten's knee, but then remembered that her bike uniform had shredded after she jumped off

"ten?" tenten slowly trailed her eyes up to her, stopping the process of tying her right shoe. "after today's segment…we…I could take you to get a new suit and helmet…if you want"

Tenten bent up all the way, half smiling "that…would…be nice…thanks…" ino nodded, they both turned away and kept silent for a few seconds

But then tenten turned back "how's your foot?" "Oh um!" ino bent down "it's fine now…yeah" "cool" tenten said plainly

They resumed getting dressed again.

Hinata hid a smile as she buttoned her tie dye collar shirt, she knew it was impossible for them to stay mad at each other; they had signs to prove it

They were bound to make up in 3…2…1-

"I'm sorry!" all 4 yelled at the same time, they shot back in shock

Hinata giggled

But then all 5 stepped up again "I'm sorry for stepping on your foot and going off on you!" tenten yelled

"I'm sorry for kicking you and yelling! I'm not boss! None of us our!" ino said confidently

"I'm sorry for rushing this whole thing!" sakura yelled

"I'm sorry for-" megami stopped, "uhh, well being slow!"

The girls laughed together

Hinata smiled "hug?..."

They all nodded, following along

After a few seconds they let go

Ino took a deep breath, then let go slowly

"alright…segment 2 ladies"

Tenten frowned "and elimination…they're doing 10 today…"

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

* * *

><p>"WELCOME back to segment two fools! Today we poppin' as in pop lock and-" Bee stopped<p>

The 30 groups awaited him while he looked in a small book, whispering to himself

But then he suddenly twisted back "never mind that! Like I was saying-

Segment 2, extended!...but…elimination day too"

The next couple hours seemed to pass by quickly as group after group and dancer after dancer went

As usual, in the middle towards the end it was Alpha's turn

**WATCH 5**

they didn't dare make eye contact with sistar as they came down and they came up

**WATCH 6**

As sistar danced they talked, "at least we got to use pick our own song for this segment" sakura said, "then we can use the other 2 for the final" ino said happily

"that is if we make it there" megami retorted

A few minutes later…

After everyone had finished their piece it was time for Bee to announce the judges answers, also who would be going and staying

"alright alright I know what your all thinking, and yeah, it's that time..But…before elimination! We're gonna announce the top pop dancer for segment 2!"

All 30 huddled up and waited anxiously

"our number 1 dancers today are-"

* * *

><p>The girls reached home about 45 minutes later, after driving slowly<p>

Tenten kicked the door open, the girls trudged behind her

As soon as sakura locked the door behind they all fell into the living room on the floor

"I can't believe we lost again" ino groaned "maybe it's because of all that arguing" sakura spoke muffled as her face was covered in the floor, "tomorrows segment 3, then Friday's the semi-finals, and a few hours after that is the finals" hinata sighed

"well…at least we weren't eliminated" tenten reassured, "well then, why does second place feel worse?" ino questioned in a depressed expression.

"alright then!" ino shot up "tomorrow we're going to win! I promise that! I swear tonight we're working our butts off until final's!"

Sakura and tenten stood up and nodded proudly

Hinata sighed, megami groaned, planking on the carpet

"well before any of that tennie, let's go get you that new suit!" ino squealed, "and megami, on the way we have to stop by the hospital to tighten your stitches"

* * *

><p>Thursday<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten sighed sticking her hands in the pocket of her jacket "it's so boring coming to school without my girl" "your bike?" megami asked trying to catch up with the crutches, the doctor having sewed in tighter stitches and given her a brand new tighter thin white cast which she couldn't slip off so easily, needing special help<p>

Tenten nodded "don't worry ten, with the money from the competition you'll buy a new one"

Megami sighed "I admire you're optimism inni, but you can't keep thinking and expecting we'll win, that's not how life works dattebane" she groaned, having said it again

Ino huffed crossing her arms "even so, I won't lose to _them_" "megami, we must have SOME confidence about this, with that we can have the ability to win" hinata said, she sighed putting her hands behind her head as she blew away few strands of hair covering her eye

"heey! Guuys!"

The girls turned to their left

Naruto stood there waving brightly, the boys laid back on the limo fangirls surrounded, today the boys two large body guards were there to block it off for just that reason, dressed in black suits, an ear mike, and black sunglasses

Holding fangirls back as the girls made their way over

"hey Jim, Lin" the girls said together, the two large tan body guards nodded to them while pushing fangirls away

"sorry about segment two girls" naruto said apologetically and scratching the back of his head. The girls waved their hands nonchalantly "it's okay, the segments don't mean much to us anymore" sakura explained

"would have been nice to win but hey, we made it to the segment 3 didn't we?" tenten shrugged

"sadly…that's as far as you'll make it" a sickingly sweet voice spoke

The girls sighed and rolled their eyes as they turned around

Standing there

Once again

Sistar.

"aaand you know this how?" sakura asked coldly, "oh wait! Your psychic now? Great then can you tell me who's gonna win wrestle mania?" megami asked excitingly, but then her tone changed "if not then get the fuck outta my face" she snapped

Shion and rukia looked taken aback, while the rest glared furiously, the boys smirked

But then the girls settled and smirked themselves, seeing the boys behind

They stepped up "wish you guys were at yesterday's segment, it was a shame you missed them lose"

The girls sighed, getting completely annoyed with them, tenten snapped her fingers, almost instantly the two body guards confronted them

"ladies?" "Jim, Lin, we have a fangirl problem, you missed 5" she said dryly, both nodded

The girls giggled as they watched both large men pick all five of the girls up, shion and tayuya in Jim's arms, rukia, ukyo and sango in Tim's

"hey what's the big deal!" "put us down!" "you're ruining my bow!" "hands off the merchandise!" "let ME go!"

The girls burst out laughing as they were pulled to the school porch, they huffed fixating themselves back as the guards walked back

"thanks" they both nodded, standing still once again, arms crossed, awaiting fangirls

"you guys can head back, we'll take it from here" sasuke said "come on, we'll be late"

They all proceeded to walk towards the building

"hey Jim, can I ride on your shoulders into class, I don't feel like crutching there" megami asked sweetly

Sweat-drop

"I…guess"

"weee!" megami called throwing her hands up as she rode on Jims shoulders, he sighed holding her crutches "this was _not_ in my job description…"

* * *

><p>Itachi (once again) slammed his ruler on the desk to get everyone's attention, he was there before the first student had even reached the room, very unlikely since they were all so used to being without a teacher this early in the morning<p>

"guys, Monday we're starting unit 17, which is King Arthur and his Court, this unit will probably take up until the end of April and early May, who knows if I'll still be here…" he sighed "well anyways, that means bring your books tomorrow, we'll start with the basics…"

he went on.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

* * *

><p>"you know I actually like the story of king Arthur" ino said dreamingly as they sat down at their table, awaiting the boys<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes as she unwrapped her sub "oh! You only like the love triangle between Arthur, his wife Guinevere and Lance his best man"

"I think it's so romantic and so tragic!" she pretend fainted as if in a drama, "you know what I heard, the senior drama club is thinking of putting on another play just based on Arthur's story and that relationship" megami said slurping ramen a small shrimp slapping her on the cheek accidently

"hinata, I love you, but step off! This one's mine!" she said smiling brightly, hinata giggled

Suddenly tenten sighed "sure wish Kimi were here, she'd love to have directed"

The girls frowned, missing their new friend

Until suddenly the usual morning squeals rained the lunchroom

The girls sighed smiling "they're here…" sakura said

"ohh ohh! Sasuke-kun sit by me!" "naruto-kun I have ramen today let's share!" "neji-kun I just got a new mattress we should test it out don't you think!" "shikamaru-kun let's cuddle!" "gaara-kun I love you!"

"that's weird…" tenten said "yeah, the fangirls don't randomly burst out when we're here" megami spat

At that moment the members of sistar began to pass by, hearing everything they'd said

Ukyo did a fake gasp "oops, it must have slipped out that when we beat you guys in final's you have to leave…sorry" she said cutely "I guess the fangirls are just getting ready for action, to bad for them there's already someone to step in" sango smirked looking over at the boys crowded by fangirls

"that's why they were all over them this morning!" sakura snapped "and when the boys were coming to school!" hinata gasped

The 5 continued to smirk "we'll be sure to take good care of them for you~" tayuya cooed as they walked away

The girls glared at their backs, but their expressions saddened when they looked to the helpless boys

"come on…" tenten sighed "let's go save them…"

* * *

><p>It was swimming once again in gym class<p>

Only 4 out of the 5 members of ALPHA swam in the pool it was mixing day, so they also swam along with the boys, including that of OMEGA

Megami sat above them in the pool railing leading to the dive board which wasn't allowed to be used that day

She continued to rub at her cast grumbling to herself as she watched her friends, brother and boyfriend swim and have fun along with the rest of the Gai's 6th period gym

"damn you…sasori"

She banged her head on the bars then groaned in a bored expression

"aaaw, is the little girl sad because she can't play with her friends"

Megami glared, turning her head slowly to her left

"you're really in a bad position right now" she spoke coldly

Sango laughed, the rest of the girls stood behind

"is there something you wanted? Whoops don't care now get outta my face" megami growled as she tried to stand up

"did you really just say someone in _our_ position shouldn't be talking?" shion asked as megami tried to grab her crutches, she kicked them

Her eyes bulged as rukia picked them up

Then snapped them on her leg

She tsked "so easy to break, it's a wonder you could even stand on these"

"what the hell is your problem!" she snapped, she tried to lung to her but fell over since she couldn't stand on her own feet

The girls giggled "your still a klutz tomato-head" sango laughed, tayuya and megami both death glared at her

She didn't notice tayuya's

"girls!" ukyo and tayuya both picked her up and held her arms leaning her on the railing

Megami suddenly realized what they were going to do

"you…you wouldn't"

Sango laughed, tilting her with two fingers

"oh sweetheart…I think you know I would"

"I hope you can swim with one leg" she cooed as she then furiously pushed off the railing

As if by memory megami could only scream for one person

"SASUKEEE!"

The people left in the pool shot their head up to see what the scream was all about, but were too late as a something fell into the pool, causing a large splash

Megami tried to breathe and furiously tried to swim up, but the cast weighed her down

She instantly screamed, letting out air bubbles as she could feel her stitches tearing because of the water flying into it

Finally

They all split

She tried to kick off the cast but it was still too tight on, and it hurt too much

Blood escaped her leg as she then coughed up blood along with lack of air…

But then suddenly something dived into the water

She couldn't tell what it was as her eyes became foggy...

* * *

><p>Megami took a large breath as she came out from under the water<p>

Her eyes began to clear up thankfully, but then as she felt herself being set down she began to cry in pain

The cast was damp enough to kick off, she held her leg in pain

"megami!" the girls called, sasuke came out of the water, breathing heavily his hair wet and down from rescuing her

The 4 of them bent down to her as the rest of the class watched the incident

"oh my god! Her stitches! They're open she's bleeding like crazy!" sakura yelled

"uzumaki what happened! How did you fall!" tenten yelled

"s-s…san…pushed" she croaked unable to talk

" who? But We're are your crutches!" hinata asked looking around

"bro….ken"

She passed out

"sasuke!" "yeah I know" he picked her up bridle style, leading away outside the pool stadium

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, clicking end on her phone, the girls sat up, fully dressed in their outfits for segment 3<p>

"well?" ino asked frantically, "that was sasuke from the hospital, he says all of megami's stitches came apart because of the pressure of the all the water, she busted and a couple arteries too…so…she won't be able to participate in the competition"

All 3 of them gasped

"no! then we'll have to forfeit! We don't have all of our members!" ino yelled

"m-maybe they changed it this year, g-girls w-we could always try and see, t-they could m-make an exception" hinata stuttered not so confident herself

The girls looked at each other questioning

"it's…" sakura sighed "worth a shot…"

* * *

><p>The girls stepped into the dance stadium, not as confidently as they usually strutted in<p>

Instead of heading towards the group waiting room, they walked to the announcer table to explain their dilemma, hoping Bee would reason with them

"…and so…it's just the 4 of us…and it might be for the rest of the time" sakura finished explaining

The rest of the girls crossed their fingers behind them, hoping he would help

He sighed

"sorry chick's rules are rules, unless you can find anotha danca I gotta eliminate you from this competition yo"

Ino bit her lip, tenten groaned, hinata sighed sadly, sakura tried to smile, failing miserably

"we understand…thanks Bee"

The girls turned to make their way out

To the shock of the rest of the competitors, who began whispering wondering what was going on as the girls shamefully passed by

SISTAR was the last to pass by

They smiled proudly and waved goodbye

The girls glared, wanting to kill them right there, but kept their pride as they walked out of the doors.

* * *

><p>The girls dragged themselves inside their door, silent and solemn<p>

They didn't speak as they each walked upstairs

By now hinata would be making dinner even if segment 3 was going on

But none of them had an appetite

Ino basically zombie walked into her room and flopped on her bed

She stared at her closet, the closet that held the outfits for the rest of the dance periods, the one's they wouldn't be able to wear

Hinata sat on her bed and hugged her pillow, crying small tears, knowing how the girls must be feeling right that second

Tenten lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, then she groaned and used her pillow to shield her face

Sakura sighed sitting on her bed, looking at the notebook of moves written down, it was the first time they'd be using that, usually in the past years they'd just move with the music

She didn't understand why they'd chosen to have a routine this year, maybe hinata and megami were right…they'd stopped dancing for fun, only in to win, which is what caused so much frustration she thought

But it didn't matter any more

They didn't have any one to fill in their fifth space, they had to give up

She began to cry

They had to let the boys go.

* * *

><p>"this is all my fault…if I hadn't been so careless none of this wouldn't have happened" megami whispered as the girls sat on the school grass the next morning<p>

Megami now had wraps around her leg along with a tighter cast and new stitches with new crutches, her leg currently unmovable

"no it's not megami…if sango hadn't" hinata couldn't speak

The 5 of them sat and moped, a dark depressing aura rained over them

"should we say goodbye to the boys?" sakura asked, hinata began to tear up, they sighed knowing how much her feelings for naruto had grown, her leaving the school and him only meant wedding…

Tenten wrapped an arm around hugging her as they continued to mope

"we'll tell them…in a minute…" she sighed equally as upset since her feelings for neji hadn't changed since they were lost as sea

Ino

Wouldn't talk at all

The boys stood back, watching a dark purple aura cast over them

neji groaned "I can't stand seeing them like this, there has to be something we can do, gaara sighed and shook his head "there's nothing, unless we can get another dancer by the time semi-finals start there's nothing we can do"

sasuke and shikamaru seemed to be the only calm one's, which both boys noticed

"and aren't you guys worried about them?" neji asked

Sauske rolled his eyes, "have you idiots learned nothing?...wait for it"

The girls began to stand up, ready to go and tell their boyfriends of the last 4 to 5 months they were dumping them

Until something

Something very blond

Jumped in front of them

"GIRLS!" naruto yelled, all 5 jumped back, Hinata quickly turned away, disappointed

"sorry nii-san…we're not in the mood right now…dattebane" megami didn't at all care that she had said it again, she was getting used to it

"sorry naruto-kun…" hinata caught her breath "I…I I have too-" "I'll replace megami!"

All 5 of their heads shot up

They gave a shocked expression

"WHAT!"

He smiled "I don't know why I didn't say it before, well, I'm lead dancer, I've been dancing alongside megami since we were babies, I could replace her, then you guys could be back in the competition dattebayo!"

The girls didn't know what to say

One second they were ready to dump all five of them

The next…uzumaki naruto was saying he would be in the competition for them

It took them some time to process it but finally all 5 smiled brightly

"NARUTO! YOU'RE THE BEST!" they yelled pouncing on him, he chuckled "that's my name!"

But then suddenly ino shot up "there's no time to waste! We have to get the stadium!"

But then suddenly the bell rang

The girls sighed as they all stood up "but first…school" sakura said

"alright alright, naruto this means we have to get you an outfit! Oh! We have to show you the moves we planned, then finally rub everything in sistar's f-" "INO!" the 5 of them yelled (including naruto)

She twisted around to them

Sakura smiled sadly "no more planning…let's just…let's just dance…please"

She looked at the rest of the girls, seeing the best friends she'd had for so long, understanding what she'd meant

Ino half smiled "right, no matter what…"

Luckily enough,

SISTAR wasn't there that day.

* * *

><p>Ino slammed her hand on Bee's table, he jumped up in slight shock<p>

"bee…we want in"

Naruto waved from behind "hey bee!"

Bee smiled coolly "I knew you chicks would pick the right guy, now come on! Those sista chicks is stealin' your spotlight"

the girls smiled, but then sakura frowned "but we can't, we missed segment 3 we can't get through" the girls frowned again "oh…right"

bee waved his hand "I talked about that with the judges, I knew you chicks would come back, so they said cuz of yer performance in the last 5 years, you get a free pass to skip, no how's that?"

the girls squealed once again, naruto stood by smiling, thankfully

* * *

><p>the girls ran into the stadium, then stopped when they found SISTAR already working on their routine for the semi-finals<p>

**WATCH 7**

they almost messed up on a move when they saw the girls once again

everyone else seemed to be in shock as well as they turned their heads from Sistar and turned it to ALPHA

the girls noticed that many people were missing, they were had obviously missed another elimination session, now there were only 15 people, but now in the semi-finals 10 would make it finals

5 would be eliminated after semi-finals, then finals would be later that day that is when crowds of people would be there to watch, including various directors, show casers, newscasters and TV cameras, and the elite judges, like a regular dance competition.

The members of sistar glared at them as they danced, this confused the judge's which didn't do so well for them.

The girls sat in confidence and watched them, knowing what the judge's must be writing down

Finally after their dance they stopped off so the next person or group could come up, which was the Angelica, the young shy ballerina girl

"and just what in the hell are you doing here!" tayuya instantly yelled when they made their way over

"what? We don't get a hi?" ino purred, "shut up, we asked you what you're doing here! You don't have enough members for this completion remember?"

"exactly, we DIDN'T have enough members, but look who decided to join" sakura moved out of the way, standing behind her was Naruto smiling his cute goofy smile.

All 5 members gasped, the girls smirked

After retaining themselves- except shion who was still in shock—the five of them stood up straight and stared daggers at them

"alright, this is no complication. No matter who you put in. no offense Naruto-kun, you're still going to lose this match, that's just how life works" rukia smiled

The girls didn't speak as sistar began to walk around them

"the real match…" ukyo whispered passing by "begins tonight…"

As soon as they were in the back of the seats ino gasped "guys! Look at us!" the 5 of them looked down at themselves and each other to see what she was talking about

She groaned, rolling her eyes in the process "we're wearing _school_ uniforms! We can't compete like this! I refuse! I refuse!" she protested turning and crossing her arms

"ino…" Hinata sighed "it's not about the clothes, it's just the fact that we love dancing, isn't that why we started this in the first place? "yeah, did you ever see us getting all flashy in the past years? I'll show you pictures when we get home" tenten smiled

"but…but" her bottom lip began to quiver, the girls rolled her eyes "ino we could be up there but ass nekkid and still rock that stage dattebane" Megami beamed Naruto turned red, smacking his head in private trying not to think dirty thoughts

"then why don't you do that? It would sure make this competition interesting" neji's voice spoke. The girls, and Naruto twisted around to find the rest of the boys standing there

The girls were about to open their mouths to speak but heard their names being called, since coming back in late they were the last to go on.

"oh! Can't talk guys we're on!" ino called rushing to the stage "come on Uzumaki!" tenten yelled dragging him along, the rest of the girls quickly followed behind

"good luck guys!" Megami called balancing on a seat, she sighed

What she'd kill to go up and dance with them…

The room was pretty quiet in shock to see Uzumaki Naruto standing up there

Everyone knew he was dating Hinata, but they didn't expect him to be up there ready to dance with the members of ALPHA

But they quickly realized he was there to replace Megami, who wasn't there.

**WATCH 8**

With hardly any practice and just the love of dancing, the girls moved with Naruto as if they'd been practicing for weeks, the dance was a mixture of various types of dances, which was rarely done in this competition, it impressed especially the judge's

The rest of the groups and dancers clapped as they came down

"you guys were great" Angelica smiled clapping along with the others as they began to pass by her "as usual", the girls stopped and smiled, Naruto went ahead

"thanks you too" they said together

But then Angelica frowned, "I…I overheard sistar talking about sabotaging one of you after segment two the other day, I knew I should have come to see you and tell you but I just didn't have it in me…I didn't know this would happen"

The girls sighed "it's okay" Hinata nodded, "yeah we can handle them, there's nothing they can do at finals" Sakura laughed turning around "but if there's any other sabotage methods you heard about just let us know"

"oh there is"

The girls stopped in place, each turning around on their heals

"what?" they asked flabbergasted, angelica smiled "I can tell you everything they were planning in case this didn't work…I think they called it…plan B"

"Yo! Did someone say my name?" Bee asked jumping in

Sweat-drop, the girls shook their head

He nodded "aight then" he rushed back away

The girls shook their heads to clear their minds then looked back to the short dirty blond haired ballerina

Tenten smirked "alright then…lay it on us"

* * *

><p>"NOOOO! No No No No NOOO!" Naruto yelled running around the girl's house<p>

"Naruto come on! You have to wear them! I don't care if it's just for dancing I'm not showing up in school clothes again!"

There was no winner determined for the semi-finals that time but 5 of course were eliminated

This left the 10, sistar and alpha of course being in category

"there is NO way I'm wearing tights! I'd rather die first! I'd slit my own throat! Bite my tongue out! CHOKE ON RAMEN! All before I wear those!" he began crying large anime tears as ino chased him around with black tights

"we can ARRANGE THAT!" she yelled, he gulped

"come you wear tights on stage!" sakura called, he stopped and twisted around "hey wait a minute those aren't-" "GET HIM!"

The girls tackled him, undressing him in the process

Accept Hinata who stood back and Megami who sat on the couch, sulking

"girls…" the 3 of them shot their heads up, while holding Naruto down

She giggled a little

"I think I have a better option…"

The girls raised a brow

"two actually…"

* * *

><p>"wow…" Megami gasped as the girls and Naruto walked into the stadium<p>

It was fully and completely packed, very loud with people taking their seats and wishing the remaining groups good luck camera's were flashing everywhere, along with news camera's up front, MTV-Japan, VH1-Japan, news channel's and other places, all ready to watch the competition.

"come on, we're supposed to be over there" sakura motioned for the rest of them to follow along as they walked back stage, avoiding people and camera's along the way

They found that the rest of the dancers and groups were already there, chatted and doing breathing exercises, dressed in different expensive and unnecessary types of clothing

It was almost 8'o clock, that was when Bee would go on to announce the beginning of the competition, each dancer and group had exactly 10 minutes to do their dance and finish to time to impress the judges enough, the special guest judges being a few famous Japanese, French, Korean, and American singers and actors/ actresses

They all looked serious, and as the dancers looked back and forth from back stage it made them more nervous.

Also in the front were the boys, being the prize themselves they were going to watch and look over the dancers as well

Sakura took a deep breath "alright you guys ready?" they each nodded, Hinata and—and surprisingly Ino—a little nervously

Naruto beamed "don't worry guys we'll be great!" tenten laughed awkwardly "truth being we didn't practice all that much"

Hinata smiled "you know maybe sometimes we do…but with what we do I don't think we need too…I think this dance is special enough"

The girls and Naruto nodded once again, just as they heard Bee come out and the crowd roar.

As Bee did his introduction, Sistar stepped up, each one was wearing a sparkly of the shoulder mini dress, ukyo's red, rukia's dark blue, shion's white, sango's black, and tayuya's fuchsia.

"so this is where the real game begins" tayuya spat, "Naruto-kun, you still have a chance to leave, do you really want to stay with these losers?"

Naruto glared, the girls were a little taken aback

"_the losers_ you're taking about are my friends, and my girlfriend, so lay off!" he slightly snapped, shion gaped, he wasn't one to get angry, but the girls knew when someone began to talk bad about Hinata—and sometimes the girls if the guys weren't there—he didn't let them off easily

"HELLO! We don't have time for them, we'll be sure to mention you in our award Naruto~" rukia called

Megami frowned, the girls looked at her

"oh Megami…we know how much you want to be in this…" sakura said quietly, but Megami shot her head up and smiled "no it's okay! I'm just glad a blood relative can take my place so it's almost like I'm there!" she beamed

The girls sighed, so was so good at hiding her feelings

Suddenly they heard the crowd cheer, Bee had stopped talking, which meant it was time for the first group to come up, the last 10 were all just groups aside from Angelica.

"we should go sit and wait, until it's our turn" tenten said, the rest nodded as they walked—and crutched—to one waiting bench

The whole thing would take about a little over an hour, including a few breaks for people then back to dancing

And they were last

So they sat, in hip hop clothing, black baggy tracksuit like clothing with hoodie's, each with their name imprinted on it, with special clothing under, even Megami roe one, even though she wouldn't be participating

"hey…I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, I'll catch you guys in a sec" sakura called getting up, the rest nodded as they continued to wait their turn only 20 minutes in, meaning only two had gone.

* * *

><p>Sakura came out of the stall and began washing her face, she put her hands on each side, staring at her reflection in the mirror<p>

The she smirked

She bent down just as a flying bucket headed for her smashed the mirror

She yawned as she walked out "how lame…"

Rukia came out from the back, astonished

* * *

><p>Tenten was over by the salad bar, just in case the dancers needed a refreshment, while sitting a small cup of punch she trailed her eyes up to find 3 pans hanging above her ready to strike<p>

She laughed, almost choking on her punch as she quickly moved to the side, just as they fell down

Ukyo bent down, her eyes bugged out in confusion

* * *

><p>Hinata—like a few other competitors—quietly walked around the backstage as the 3rd dancers came back and the 4th walked out<p>

She continued to walk, but then sighed and suddenly stopped

She looked down at a hole below her, just another step and her leg would have snapped, she also probably would have been trapped below as well

She began to whistle as she gracefully stepped over it, then continued trailing the backstage

Shion stepped out from the dark side of the backstage so one was in, she glared and clenched her fist

* * *

><p>Ino boredly sat a few chairs away from Naruto and Megami, her arms laid out of the small arm rests, irritably awaiting their turn<p>

But them she smiled proudly, she quickly moved her arm off the rest and found it to be on a rope, which if it had been pulled back her arm would have snapped like a pretzel

Ukyo looked over at her from behind the seats, she clenched the rope, which them pulled her away, she squealed as it dragged her

* * *

><p>The girls met up a few minutes later, looking seriously…but then all 4 quickly burst out laughing at the comical ways that sistar decided to get rid of them<p>

Finally number 8 came off, before the girls knew it, it was around 8:40

Angelica came back with a smile on her face, the girls turned to her and smiled "hey Angie, how'd you do?" tenten asked, she shrugged in return "good I hope, what about you guys?"

"we dodged all their stupid pranks, it was actually kind of funny to tell you the truth" "I figured, I laughed when I heard them talking about it"

"hey Angie, thanks for telling us about this, but you do know that if we were out you would have had a better chance to win right? Why did you help us?" sakura asked confused

Angelica shrugged "I just thought it was the right thing to do, I mean, who's really in it for the dancing right? I'm just here because I love to dance…well…good luck you guys!" she called rushing back

The girls looked at each other as Naruto and Megami walked up, they smiled, once again knowing she was right

It was just for the love.

But now.

Sistar was on.

Before they entered the stage they shot them all—except Naruto—a nasty glare, knowing they had figured them out. The girls just smiled in return as they watched them walk out.

"… alright all you fools!-" bee spoke, " time for SIIIISTAAAR"

The crowd grew wild again as the girls stepped out in dresses that sparkled in the line above them

Before doing anything they winked at all the boys who shot back

SISTAR

Using their first song they paid a Korean girl group to sing for them

So cool

**WATCH 9 ALSO LYRICS**

Are you Ready?

Sistar and Brave Sound! We're No.1  
>The illest collaboration! Let's get it started!<p>

I wanna rock! I wanna rock! I wanna rock!

Sistar and Brave Sound! We're number 1!  
>The illest collaboration! Let's get it started!<br>I wanan rock! I wanna rock! I wanna rock!

Rock it like this, hey! Rock it-rock it like this, Sistar!  
>Rock it like this, hey! Rock it-rock it like this, party time!<br>Rock it like this, hey! Rock it-rock it like this, Sistar!  
>Rock it like this, hey! Rock it-rock it like this, party time!<p>

Are you kidding me? Is love just a joke to you?  
>Why are you acting however you want?<br>What's so great about you that you have to hurt me?  
>Will you please take away all your bullsh^t?<p>

I begged and begged for you to be unhappy  
>Because I was upset, back then-back then I did<br>I begged and begged for you to break down  
>(It's party time, party time)<br>But when I look back I just laugh

I feel so cool-cool, I washed my eyes and looked around  
>Cool-cool-cool there's no other girl like me<br>I feel so cool-cool, even if you look here and there  
>Cool-cool-cool there won't be another girl like me<p>

Yeah I feel so cool-cool! Yeah I feel so e-e-e  
>Yeah I feel so cool-cool!<br>Yeah I feel so cool-cool! Yeah I feel so e-e-e  
>Yeah I feel so cool-cool!<p>

I'm so cooled like iced tea  
>Throw away all regrets priceless<br>Half of the world are you guys, I won't cry because of you  
>I won't pitifully hang on to you, no!<br>Let you know, one thing straight  
>Being hot is nothing compared to being cool-cool-cool<p>

I begged and begged for you to be unhappy  
>Because I was upset, back then-back then I did<br>I begged and begged for you to break down  
>(It's party time, party time)<br>But when I look back I just laugh

I feel so cool-cool, I washed my eyes and looked around  
>Cool-cool-cool there's no other girl like me<br>I feel so cool-cool, even if you look here and there  
>Cool-cool-cool there won't be another girl like me<p>

Yeah I feel so cool-cool! Yeah I feel so e-e-e  
>Yeah I feel so cool-cool!<br>Yeah I feel so cool-cool! Yeah I feel so e-e-e  
>Yeah I feel so cool-cool!<br>I'm alright

Sistar! Ah high, so cool, we're cool  
>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro<br>Sistar, ah high, so cool, we're cool

There won't be a way back for me, but don't hold onto me  
>(Don't wanna be a fool)<br>Instead of miserably paired up, I'd rather be glamorously single  
>I'm going to be cool now<p>

Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Sistar!)  
>Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Party time!)<br>Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Sistar!)  
>Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this!<p>

* * *

><p>For the next few minutes to finish it off they did various dances from pop songs, completely impressing the people watching<p>

Until, it came to an end

As expected crowds cheered louder than any other group before, the girls blew kisses as they stepped off

The girls at the back had to admit it was good

Really good

But at the moment it didn't matter.

"and now…finally…the winners of last year's competition, and the last 5 years, I give you! AAAAALPHAAA"

"has that always been your name?" Naruto asked as they quickly prepared themselves

The girls shook their heads "no-" hinata began to answer "for the last 5 years our name was-" the girls gasped

"sisTER!" they said together, "those little bitches stole our name!" Megami protested cracking her knuckles, "and probably some other things too!" Tenten growled

Sakura sighed "it doesn't matter…I like this one better anyways"

Megami waved to them as they stepped out "good luck!" she called, she heard cheers as the lights dimmed

She sighed, but then smirked

But then frowned again and groaned

"I'm so gonna regret this…"

* * *

><p>The girls and Naruto were in place, just like any other competition, currently in different clothing hidden from their tracksuits<p>

"alpha…" ino whispered finally as the music began

But this song was different, the music started but the girls began to sing it, which surprised the audience very much

**WATCH 10 [MUST READ BOLD PART IN LYRICS]**

[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
>I know what you see<br>Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
>Hinata: G G<p>

All: You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breath<br>T R X  
>Bring the boys out!<p>

Yeah~ You know~  
>Bring the boys out<br>We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~  
>[All] Bring the boys out<p>

Soon as I step on the scene  
>I know that they're probably watching me~ watching me~<br>Get up  
>Imma be the hottest in this spot<br>There ain't no stopping me~ That's right stopping me~

I know life is a mystery  
>I'm gonna make history<br>I'm taking it from the start  
>Call an emergency<br>I'm watching the phone ring  
>I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~<br>[All] Bring the boys out

Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
>And we do it and we can't be beat<br>Bring the boys out  
>We're born to win<br>Better tell all your friends  
>'Cause we get it in<br>You know the girls  
>[All] Bring the boys out<p>

Wanna know my secrets  
>From them I'll never tell<br>'Cause I got them magic  
>Touch them<br>Imma try and I fail  
>That's right<br>Yeah right

That's right  
>Yeah right<br>Come tonight  
>I know I can fly<p>

I know life is a mystery  
>I'm gonna make history<br>I'm taking it from the start  
>Call an emergency<br>I'm watching the phone ring  
>I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~<br>Bring the boys out

Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
>And we do it and we can't be beat<br>Bring the boys out  
>We're born to win<br>Better tell all your friends  
>'Cause we get it in<br>You know the girls  
>Bring the boys out Girl's bring the boys out I wanna dance right now<br>We can show them how the girls get down  
>Yes we go for more wins in a row<br>No1 everyone should know  
>Check this out<p>

**Suddenly there was a loud burst**

**The girls gasped as Megami came through a hole, wearing the various clothing, her cast gone, she winked at them as they burst out the dance again, they easily noticed Naruto had slipped away**

All the boys (x2) want my heart  
>Better know how to rock in their stop<br>Oh G  
>We make you so hot<br>Girl's Generation we won't stop  
>[All] Bring the boys out<p>

It's not a fantasy  
>This is right for me<br>Living in like a star  
>Can't get the rest of me<br>Imma be what I wanna be  
>This is deep in my heart~ my heart~<p>

I can tell you're looking at me  
>I know what you see<br>Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
>Just bring the boys out<br>You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breath<br>Bring the boys out 'Cause now  
>Girl's bring the boys out (x4)<p>

Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
>And we do it and we can't be beat<br>Bring the boys out We're born to win  
>Better tell all your friends<br>'Cause we get it in  
>You know the girls<br>[All] Bring the boys out

* * *

><p><strong>the girls quickly slipped on the tracksuits while the lights were off, when they were back on the music began and they began singing again<strong>

**WATCH 11**

[sakura] Clap your hands!  
>Clap your hands<p>

[sakura] Clap your hands  
>[megami] Everyone, clap your hands<br>[sakura] Clap your hands  
>[CL] Everyone, clap your hands<p>

[ino] Wherever you were, whatever you were doing  
>Leave your worries all behind and everyone clap your hands<p>

[tenten] Now let's all put our hands up high  
>The one that claps the loudest is today's champion, TO ANYONE Let's play together and call out quickly<br>Those who are alone

[MEGAMI] Let's break out of this suffocating city  
>Everybody, follow the beat<br>We are lions breaking out of ourselves  
>I wanna rock your body (Rock, rock)<p>

[TENTEN] Go crazy just for today (Oh)  
>Run until your body gets hot (Oh)<br>When we meet ( Naruto: A-yo)  
>Let my hand meet with yours<p>

[SAKURA] Go c-c-crazy just for today (Oh)  
>F-F-Forget about all of your desires and such (Oh)<br>When we are excited ( Naruto: A-yo)  
>Walk like a champion, everyone is ready<p>

[HINATA] Clap your hands, clap your hands  
>Everyone, put your hands up<br>Try talking to the sky above  
>Clap your hands, clap your hands<br>This is the beginning  
>J.A.P.A.N!<p>

**By now most people were up and clapping to the song, enjoying the japan fresh and expressed music. The boys smirked below, watching their girls, naruto had slipped back to them quickly**

[TENTEN] Now when you're having a hard time, let's all climb mountains  
>Let's meet at the peak in 30 minutes<br>If I'm Jane, then you're Tarzan, let's go  
>Let's make an escape to the wide space out there<p>

[MEGAMI] Let's explore the hot friction in the deep ocean  
>Wait, now we are all one, one more time<br>Rock your body, everybody (Rock, rock)

[TENTEN] Go crazy just for today (Oh)  
>Run until your body gets hot (Oh)<br>When we meet (: A-yo)  
>Let my hand meet with yours<p>

[INO] Go c-c-crazy just for today (Oh)  
>F-F-Forget about all of your desires and such (Oh)<br>When we are excited (: A-yo)  
>Walk like a champion, everyone is ready<p>

[HINATA] Clap your hands, clap your hands  
>Everyone, put your hands up<br>Try talking to the sky above  
>Clap your hands, clap your hands<br>This is the beginning  
>J.A.P.A.N<p>

[MEGAMI] Hit them with your reddened palms  
>Show yourself to this cold world, yo<br>Let's shake the earth with this music  
>Let's sing this song a little louder<p>

[SAKURA] Your voice and mine become one  
>That sound unites to shake the world<br>If you feel it let's all dance with me  
>Just you and me, one, one<p>

[TENTEN] I wanna rock your body  
>I wanna make some noise<br>Throw all of your worries and what not away  
>I wanna rock your body<br>I wanna make some noise  
>Throw away all your heavy burdens<p>

[HINATA] Clap your hands, clap your hands  
>Everyone, put your hands up<br>Try talking to the sky above  
>Clap your hands, clap your hands<br>This is the beginning!  
>ALL: J.A.P.A.N<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered, most chanting ALPHA's name is if they were on a concert stage, the girls stood together holding hands, then bowing, slightly sweating and breathing heavily as they waved<p>

When the girls got back stage they could still hear the crowd calling their name

"oh my gosh! That was the best!" ino squealed proudly jumping up and down

"I told you it was gonna go great!" tenten high fived sakura who giggled, "I'm proud of us I think we did good" hinata said sweetly

They could hear soft sobbing in behind them, the 4 twisted around to find megami leaning one arm on the wall for support, crying large anime tears yet still smiling

Sakura sighed "even in excruciating pains she still smiles" "megami!..." ino smiled softly "what you did…why?"

Megami turned around slightly, large tears still covering her eyes "I-I wasn't about to let you jerks finish it without me"

The girls 'aawed' and took each other in a group hug

"Well well well, even when you lose you still smile"

They turned around; once again there was 'SISTAR'

"They haven't announced the winner's yet idiot" tenten snapped, tayuya ignored her remark "isn't it obvious who's going to win? You should stop kidding yourselves now" she said coldly turning around with the rest of the girls

"_we're_ the best"

Hinata sighed "no one…no one is the best"

* * *

><p>The girls walked down the few steps as the crowd socialized before the winners would be announced, the rest of the dancers were with family who were congratulating them on their performance, even Angelica when they saw her she smield brightly and waved at them<p>

Yet, they couldn't find their knights in shining armor anywhere

"probably talking with the judges or newscasters or something" sakura shrugged, the girls nodded

So they spread out to find their own families

"mom! Dad!" megami and tenten both called megami almost tripping on her crutch as they rushed over

Their parents twisted around "girls!" they called

Their father brought them into a great bear hug as their mother jumped up and down squealing and clapping her hands

"guess who came to see you!" she squealed, the girls caught their breath as their father let them go, their mother moved to the side

Standing there

Was shampoo, and mousse

"shampoo! Mousse!" the quickly hugged shampoo "shampoo here!" shampoo said in her slightly high pitched Chinese accent, she dressed in a Chinese print blue and gold mini dress

"and I bring mousse" the girls let go and turned to mousse, he tilted up his round swirl glasses in a nerdy fashion "megami…tenten"

Things were still a bit awkward between them, seeing as he dumped her for ukyo

"so are you guys dating again?" megami asked, shampoo frowned "no way, shampoo only bring mousse to carry luggage and serve noodles" mousse sulked "shampooooo, that's so mean I thought this was a date" his lip quivered

Tenten laughed, realizing he'd eventually fallen for her, he'd liked her when they were younger but it faded away for a time

Shampoo huffed, crossing her arms and twisted around "why would shampoo go out with you" he continued to sulk

The girls giggled "oh! But where's ryoga? And ranma! Akane goes to our school now, she says ranma may be transferring here" megami explained

Shampoo shook her head "ranma and ryogo have karate match, they no can come, ranko neither, she say hi, so do great grandma and kuno"

The girls continued to ask questions about their old friends as they talked to them

* * *

><p>Sakura searched around the crowd and eventually found her parents<p>

"dad! Yoko!" she had admitted to her dad she would never be comfortable calling yoko mom, she just couldn't, she'd tried in the past but that was only to please him

Yet they were okay with it

Thinking she'd eventually do it.

She ran up and hugged her father, she breathed in "I'm so glad you made it to one" "I admit, I'm sorry for missing all your competition's in the past, and everything, you know I'll find a way to make it up to you dear" "just you being here is good enough, and you too yoko"

Yoko just stood and smiled

They both let go " just letting you know I am proud of you…I will make the next one next year you know" sakura smiled sadly "sorry daddy…

…there's not gonna be a next year"

As her father looked at her confused she tilted her head, from a distance she could see ichigo and orihime, holding hands and walking around

She smiled

When they caught her eye they both waved as they began to walk over…

* * *

><p>"MAAMAA, DAAAADDY!" ino pounced on her parents, making all three tumble over, her brother rolled his eyes<p>

The three of them laughed as they stood up "oh ino I'm so proud! I just know you guys will win!" ino smiled "I hope so mommy" "Aa, you sure seem to take after your mother, you know she was into dancing for a while too"

Ino playfully rolled her eyes "I know I know, and that's how you met" she giggled, her parents beamed

Ino turned around and bent down to yuki's level, his hands were on his hips, he stared at her

"so yuki—how did I do?" his cheeks puffed in annoyance, he didn't want to say she was going since she's his big sister, then she might actually start to think he likes her

"fine…just don't lose kay?" he smirked she rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair as she stood up straight

He glared at her as first but then hid a smile as he tried to shape it back to it's place.

As soon as she bent up she was faced with kagome

Not tenten and megami's mother but higurashi kagome, inuyasha's girlfriend, ironically standing next to her _was_ inuyasha, he wore a baseball cap on his head along with a red shirt and matching slacks and his long white hair raining with a dog teeth necklace around his neck

His face was blank but kagome was beaming, she and ino had hung out for a time

"hey ino!" "kagome!" they brought each other into a hug while he stood by, he huffed

Inuyasha is a sasuke type, smart mouth, thinks of lacking other people, but still a cool guy

Ino always believed they should be best friends, they have a lot in common…in the whole 'detesting the relative' category

"so how're you handling dog breath over here" ino laughed, he shot her a glare, kagome giggled and glared at him for glaring at her, he sighed and turned away

Ino beamed, their relationship was similar to hers and shikamaru's, she kept him in place

"hey I saw miroku, apparently he's looking for sango" kagome explained as they began to walk leaving inuyasha

"miroku? Didn't he always ask randomly if anyone could have his kids?...' ino talked

"yeah but remember….they really used to like each other, I think they still do…" kagome continued

Yuki stood next to a stunned inuyasha

He sighed "girls…I'll never understand them" yuki patted him "get used to it buddy"

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed sitting down on one of the waiting benches left for the dancers earlier in the afternoon<p>

She wasn;t surprised no one had come, with the recent events she knew her fatehr wouldn't, he wouldn't even let hanabi go, so once again he had basically disowned her, until the time came for her to 'be be wedded'

But she heard different sniffles next to her

She turned her head counterclockwise to find shion sitting there, fighting back tears

Being the nice person she is, and forgetting the recent incidents hinata spoke up

"what's wrong…?" shion turned to her with a sad expression, not glare or anything, but just a sad one

Hinata recognized the face, she frowned "no one came for you either?"

Shion sniffled as a few tears fell, she slowly nodded, she sighed "the same for me as well…"

"why aren't y-yours here?" "my father…he won't speak to me…and my mother…she…she passed away"

Shion looked at her apologetically "I'm…sorry…my mother p-passed away t-too, I n-never k-knew my father, and my g-grandmother…she's deathly ill…I just feel so alone"

Hinata smiled sadly "please don't…" she moved closer to her, "I know we're not on good terms…but…I understand you…there's no need to cry…but if you need to you may cry with me" shion nodded as tears fell, she tried on hinata's shoulder

* * *

><p>The girls eventually met up a few minutes before it was time to announce the official winners<p>

They began to discuss their encounters and what they had found out, the girls were surprised hinata had actually had a decant conversation with shion

"you guys seem well again"

The girls instantly recognized the crude deep voice, gaara, they smiled brightly and turned around to find their boys, standing in the lime light

They each hugged

"you idiot!" sasuke smacked megami upside the head "what did I say amout taking off that damn cast!" megami cried large anime tears once again holding her head "hey I wanted to be in the dance!"

"but you could have gotten hurt! You had me worried sick and then I would…I…would" he stopped turning red, megami looked stunned blinking a few times

Pride

Extinguished.

He was no longer the stone cold uchiha sasuke that as for sure

Her lips curved into a small smile as she hugged him tightly "it's good to know that you worry about me…"

"did your dad come?" gaara asked pushing her hair out of her eye "yeah…so did yoko…but" "I know saki…" he hugged her tightly

But then he let go halfway "but hey…maybe she'll come to our wedding" he smirked his eyes glistening in the lights above

Sakura's cheeks beat as pink as her hair

She remembered again

She was engaged.

But what about…being in love?

The girls all stood back and faced the boys

"guys…" sakura started "over the past week you've been asking us what our muse is, what our reason to do this is…well…we had made a bet with SISTAR that whoever won this match would get YOU guys and stay in Konoha, whoever lost…had to…you know"

The boys kept silent, a little shocked, barely showing it

"I guess that's why we tried too hard, we would have never have pushed this far if it weren't for you, you made us want to keep going…because…well…we didn't wanna lose you" tenten said looking down

Now the boys smiled

Naruto frowned "guys! Even if you had lost there's no way we're dating _them_, isn't it our choice?"

"besides…" neji said stepping up to tenten smirking at her reddened face as how close he was

"wherever you go…we go…"

The heard the mike getting ready to start

"now…go win this thing"

* * *

><p>The 10 groups (and Angelica) stood on top of the stage with Bee<p>

The entire auditorium was silent, everyone waiting anxiously to hear the winner

"alright alright, the moment ya'll been waitin' for, to see who was the best dancers on this floor!" he held 3 cards in his hands, one bronze, one silver and the last gold

"you ready?" everyone was at the edge of their seats in anticipation

"but first…in fifth place…S.T.E.P!" the crowd cheered, the groups theme played as they jumped up and down, they were handed a small gold trophy

"in fourth place….The Barbie's!" a 3 girl group in all pink squealed holding hands as the crowd cheered, they were handed a trophy the same size as the previous

It went dead silent once again

"and now…the top 3 best dancers in this spot!"

Everyone leaned in to hear

Hearts raced as Bee began to open to bronze envelope

"in third place…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

"SISTAR!" the girls gasped as the crowd cheered, their mouths hung

"THIRD!" they yelled, tayuya stepped up and grabbed the mike from Bee's hand

"there has to be some sort of a mistake! We did NOT come in third!" she yelled into it, the crowd was silent at her outburst

Bee looked at her with a blank expression, he snatched the mike mike and help it up "YES you did, I ain't done, now go back chick!" tayuya huffed her mouth still hanged as she walked back to the rest of them, the only normal looking one was shion, sango for some reason wasn't paying attention

"alright…in second place…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANGELICA!" angelica gasped as the spotlight shined on her, she really did look surprised as she stepped up and took her award, a medium sparkly silver trophy with a little ballerina dancer at the top, the crowd clapped

"and now…this years World Champion! Is-"

The girls crossed their fingers, squinted their eyes

'_please don't make us leave them…..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…AAAAALPHAAAAA!"

The girls screamed jumping up and down as confetti rained, everyone in the audience stood and clapped

Ino sighed in relief

A woman brought up the tall solid golden trophy with a hip hop dancer on the top, engraved in bottom was {ALPHA, WORLD CHAMPION 2011}

Along with a large check for 1 million dollars

But suddenly they frowned and set everything down, this confused the settling audience

Sakura slipped the mike out of Bee's hand

"we…have something so say…" everyone settled to hear them speak, she sighed

"we don't deserve this…" everyone gasped

"look…this past week we haven't been ourselves, we were so focused on the competition-" "and the money" tenten added in

"-that we forgot why we started doing this in the first place" ino took the mike from sakura's hand "we only ever got into this competition, because we love to dance, we never cared about winning we just went with the flow. But we've lost sight of that, and for that, we don't think we should be getting this" ino sighed

"look-" SISTAR looked up at them as megami took the mike

"dancing is about self expression, not organized moves for a show so you can win something" "or make some else look bad" ino added in

Sistar frowned

"that's all we ever really cared about…we're sorry everyone" hinata spoke

She handed Bee back the mike, he stared in confusion

The auditorium was once again quiet

But suddenly, clapping began

The girls turned around

It rose

They started to hear their name being chanted again, it grew louder and louder

Soon clapping began with a chanting of "AL-PHA! AL-PHA! AL-PHA!"

They looked to Bee, he was smiling a naruto style smile

"chicks…I think you deserve it…"

Their name, continued to fade into the night...

* * *

><p>as the auditorium began to empty, the real light came back on, everyone began to exit<p>

the girls came down to be faced with the 5 boys with whom they shared their feelings with

neji bowed "as the winner's of this year's competition you 5 girls will get the opportunity to record with us"

ino giggled and pretended to go all fangirl "oh em gee! Recording! With OMEGA themselves!" she squealed

they laughed

"hey guys…we think there's some else who deserves that recording" the boys raised a brow

The girls looked over, standing a few feet away was Angelica talking to her parents, wearing a coat over her Tutu, holding her prize

The girls walked over to her, she turned when she saw them coming and smiled

"great job girls!" they girls smiled "same for you" they said together

Tenten looked down at the 1 million dollar check, she then looked up and handed it to her

Angelica gasped

"we want you to have it' "I-I couldn't-" "NO, we wouldn't have even won it if it weren't for you…so please"

Tenten nudged it at her, angelica hesitantly took it, then she looked up and smiled "thank you…this means a lot" "we know you'll find something better to do with it" tenten said

"and that's not all" sakura said excitingly

Angelica leaned over as she saw the boys coming, she sub-consciously fixed her hair

The girls giggled, noticing this

Neji came up to her and bent down to her level, she turned extremely red "y-your H-hyuga N-neji" she stuttered

He smirked and bowed "miss, you have won the grand opportunity to record and dance with us, OMEGA"

"I-I'm…I'm going to dance…with OMEGA themselves?" she looked to the girls

They shrugged "hey, we're already dating them" Megami smiled, angelica gave a shocked look

Then she passed out

"new that was gonna happen…" ino whispered

As naruto tried to awaken angelica the girls turned around to sistar sitting on the empty stage, well, 3 members anyways

They decided to walk up to them

When the 3 members of sistar saw them coming up they growled

"yeah…we know…you won…good for you…ready to brag?" tayuya said coldly, ino rolled her eyes "only real losers brag…we're the rest of your members?"

"shion went home, sango left with miroku…they don't care anymore" ukyo snapped

"well of course not, if you guys hadn't been so focued on making sure _we_ lost you would have paid more attention to what you want to do in the dance"

"whatever…just tell us what you want us to do"

The girls looked at each other

Then back at them

"go home…" they stared up at them

"we think you'll be happier there" hinata said, they were all actually smiling

"we originally wanted you to clean our house but…" ino sighed

The 3 of them stood up "thanks…" rukia whispered

The girls nodded

"truce?" tenten asked

They looked at each other, then back at them

They

Smiled

"truce"

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon<p>

And so…..

* * *

><p>"-so apparently Angelica went back to America and gave the money to charity" sakura said as she sat down on the girls couch next to gaara, cuddling<p>

"that's nice of her, but tenten, what are you going to do about a new bike?" ino asked snuggling on the seat on the floor with shikamaru

"I have motorcycle insurance, I'll get a new one real soon, I forgot about it" she smiled laying on neji's lap on the floor on a bean bag

"good then we can get back to business! Since this damn cast comes off tomorrow, we'll be on the track again" megami smirked sitting on sasuke's lap on the couch opposite them

"you got it" tenten smiled, "you know guys I got a message from the judges of the competition, they said because of our year's performance and experience and understanding of real dance, we're going to be judging next year's competition!" sakura clapped

"oh and naruto! We never got to officially thank you for all your help, it means a lot" ino said, naruto beamed " no problem!"

"I'm just glad that whole competition thing is over, now you guys can go back to normal' shikamaru sighed "however that is…"

"aah yes but the competition is far from over" megami said, the boys at up slightly and raised a brow

"meaning?" sasuke asked

She and the girls smirked

"well…..you guys still have the world music competition in a couple months…how're you gonna handle that?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night hinata snuck down to the basement as the girls slept, she held an object to her chest<p>

When she reached it she turned on the light, right in front of the basement was the girl's trophy case they'd kept clean for the last 5 to 6 years

She smiled as she opened it

She looked at all the past trophies and awards they'd gotten, the latest one being at the end

Finally after examining them enough she took out the object and placed it right in the middle of the trophies

It was a picture

Of all 5 of them

Smiling into the camera only their heads

It sat perfectly as she closed the case and walked back up the steps, turning off the light

Whispering along the way

'_sister…'_

* * *

><p><em>The door closes for the final time, the girls have done their part, soon it will be the boys…<em>

_Tune in again_

* * *

><p><strong>T~B~C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER XD<strong>

**Once again I'm not the most confident about this one since it was so hard to write :p, anyways I hope you liked it, I PROMISE the next one will be up sooner I've party gone into it (not really halfway done but it's there)**

**I can't wait to put up the next few chapters for you guys I think you'll like em, it's about time we have some fun chapters XD**

**Thnx for being patient with me! You guys keep me going, all favorites, alerts and reviews are very much appreciated, but even if your just reading makes me feel all warm inside X3**

**The story goes on!**

**Tune in again!**


	29. ep28: A Thousand Shades of Pink

**Welcome back to chapter 28!**

**Song 1: make me feel by cobra starship ft SABI**

**Dedicated to Noah M.: R.I.P **

**Thanks for over 100 reviews :}**

* * *

><p>"Yaaaawn," Naruto yawned as he balanced himself on Hinata's shoulder; she smiled "Naruto-kun, did you enjoy the movie?"<p>

He slightly shrugged, "next time, let's not have Ino pick it. Chick flicks really aren't my thing."

Ino scoffed, Shikamaru's arm around her waist staring off to the road as they walked. "I thought that movie was great! I'm sorry I have good taste"

Tenten rolled her eyes, walking along side Neji "like I said. We all should have agreed on something" "I thought it was pretty good" Neji shrugged "well because you're a super-perv" Tenten smiled patting him on the back

"Hey who're you calling a super-Perv!" he yelled, she laughed.

"Well what about you guys?" Ino asked turning to her right towards Sakura and Gaara holding hands. Sakura shrugged "it was good I guess, what about you?" she turned to Gaara who was staring straight.

He trailed his eyes down to her—Sakura being 5 inches shorter than him.

He sighed "terrible" she giggled, Ino scoffed once again.

"At least you sat through it" she continued turning around, walking behind was Sasuke and Megami. Well Sasuke always, Megami slept as he piggy-backed her.

"Megami fell asleep halfway through. You know movies like that knock her out" "well at least she stopped complaining, she was whining 10 minutes into the movie, she almost got us kicked out!" Ino yelled

The gang laughed as they walked down the streets of Konoha on Sunday night. Lights rained, cars passed by. Stores began to close, people started to go home.

On accord of Ino's loud voice, then the laughing Megami began to wake up, she narrowed her eyes just as they began to pass by a small store with a bright light blue light that read:

GYPSY FORTUNE TELLING

"STOP!" surprised Sasuke instantly pulled to a halt, making the rest of them stop and turn around. "What?" he slightly snapped.

She smiled "I want my fortune read!" the 9 of them turned to the store they were just about to pass.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Mega, you know that stuff is just a total scam right? And what would a gypsy be doing in Japan anyways?" she shrugged resting her chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"They can be anywhere, come on-"she unclasped her hands from his neck and jumped off "let's go try it out!"

Before anyone could even answer she was already skipping inside.

"I'm in! Let's have something interesting tonight!" Naruto smiled taking Hinata's hand "come on Hina!"

Now before she could respond he rushed in.

Tenten shrugged "ah, what the hell, come on Neji" she took his hand as they walked into the store which its door chimed when it was opened.

"Still say the movie was good" Ino huffed as she and Shikamaru followed them inside "sure sure…" Shikamaru sighed

"That idiot" Sakura sighed "what's wrong?" Gaara asked leaning down to her as they followed the others.

"Judging from whose idea this was, this is just BOUND to go wrong…"

* * *

><p>As they walked in the first thing they were met with were long beads of colors hanging from the ceiling. Mystic ornaments aligned on the wall on shelves like kachina dolls, little dolls and small statues from distant countries. Hanging on the walls were ancient looking dream catchers of all sizes and colors.<p>

The floors were wooden and dusty, yet the walls were completely clean, shining even.

On a separate shelf by the counter were glass vases of all sizes that were shut, all with different color liquids inside them, some glowing even. Along with other spiritual devices.

In a corner hung a shelf of old looking books.

"Wow" Megami whispered walking forward. The rest walked around

Hinata and Naruto bent down to the vases, Naruto poked one "Naruto-kun, you probably shouldn't touch that, we don't know what it could do" he chuckled "it's cool Hina-chan, like Sakura said: this whole thing is just a hoax to run you out of your money"

"He's right, we should leave" Gaara said standing next to Sakura who began opening one of the dusty old books in the shelf

"Now hold on a minute…these books look pretty…interesting" she said blowing the dust off a large brown one

"I thought you said that this was stupid!" Tenten called over from checking out the dream catchers with Neji.

"I said the fortune telling is fake, not stupid. Besides, I don't think these books are for fortune telling" she said flipping through it "they look like…spell books"

She wiped the dust from a supposed blank page, it showed a short sentence "accipere…cor meum…" she whispered, she raised a brow "Latin?

"Excuse me! Please do not vipe off the dust…it is there for a reason" a womanly voice with a heavy Romanian and or Latin like accent spoke

They all turned around, standing by a beaded doorless wall was a dark tan woman. Being a gypsy, she definitely looked the part, but more of a genie sort of look, a light blue outfit dress along with beads and a long skirt.

"May I help jew?" she asked

"yes! I want my fortune read!" Megami boasted, the woman smiled "I know my dear…I know"

Ino put her hands on her hips "are you a gypsy?" "Jes, and no. I am gypsy, Jes, but I am also viccan, not vitch. If you vould like your fortune read please follow be"

Megami bounced clapping her hands as she followed her, Naruto rushed after too. Tenten shrugged "might as well" "I'm coming too!" Ino called "as will I" Hinata said

The woman turned around to the rest "and as for the vest of you?" the boys shook their heads

Sakura shook her head "I already know my future. Besides, I want to check out more of this stuff" the woman nodded as she walked the 5 of them into the beaded door.

* * *

><p>"please, have a seat" she motioned for all of them to sit down<p>

"who vould like to go first?" "Megami!" Megami yelled "or vould you rather you 5 see it all together?" they nodded

"alright then, hold hands, close eyes"

They nodded "oh this is a little exciting" Ino whispered to Tenten her eyes shut.

Ino held hands with Tenten to her left, who held hands with Naruto who held hands with the woman who held hands with Megami who held hands with Hinata who held hands with Ino.

"now repeat after me"

"my soul I caught" "my soul is caught" they repeated

"to reveal the truth" "to reveal the truth" "of my near future" "of my near future"

"so that I may repent the darkness to come" "so that I may repent…the darkness to come…"

"keep silent" the woman spoke "and concentrate…"

They did as they were told

The woman opened her mouth

"_ut__ostenderes mihi__futurum__…"_

_Reveal to me the future to come…_

* * *

><p>Sakura walked around the room as the boys sat and talked among themselves<p>

"This place is awesome…" she whispered to herself as she looked through the bottled liquids.

"Sakura! You probably shouldn't be touching that" Gaara called

She picked up a neon pink one in a heart shaped bottle "ohh…pretty" she whispered "what could be in this?" she looked it over.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later the 5 of them opened their eyes, a few a little shocked, some confused, and others…normal.<p>

The woman smiled "vhat did you see? Starting with you" she turned to Megami who was next to her

Megami faced them all "I saw…well…I was…I guess I was going to see someone…or meeting up with them…a person, male I think…but I couldn't place it…they made me sad though when they walked away…I started to cry" Megami frowned. "excellent, how about you?" she turned to Hinata

"all I saw was a crown, a golden one with clear diamonds incrusted in it" she said "very good…you miss?"

She turned to Ino, she shrugged "I saw…a paint brush…but it…it looked like….like it was painting in blood" she looked a little scared herself.

The woman nodded "you?" she turned to Tenten, she was frowning "I saw myself as a kid…a little shadowy actually, and I was holding both of my parents hands, well I guess it was my parents, it was all to blurry but…I was smiling I knew that…"

The woman beamed "oh my, so early. And you boy?" Naruto looked to her "I didn't see much…all I saw was a microphone…sitting on a piece of paper…with a heart on it, but for like two seconds"

The woman clapped "congratulations! But for a short time it means most of your future is already set in stone"

"what do you mean by congrad-" "vell, that's that, now you all must figure those signs out for yourself, up up! Time to go!"

A little shocked the 5 of them stood up, but Ino swung around "so how much is all of this?" the woman smiled.

"no…charge"

* * *

><p>Sakura was still examining the bottle as the 5 of them walked out. Yet she didn't notice.<p>

She continued to repeat the line from the book. She had taken Latin but couldn't place what it said.

"accipere…cor meum…" she whispered still holding the bottle, it began to glow, she started to realize it as she took a step back.

Ino smiled deviously, deciding to jump her. So she snuck over to were Sakura was sitting and raised her arms up, leaning to her ear.

"BOO!" "AH!" Sakura jumped up letting the bottle go as it smashed on the ground.

Pink smoke went everywhere. The 11 of them coughed as it covered the store

"Y-you! V-vhat h-have you done!" the woman choked.

Being able to see the exit, a few of them ran out.

They coughed, trying to catch their breaths

"w-what the hell was that?" Shikamaru coughed "I don't know, but it sure smells fruity" Gaara choked "oh my…not good" the woman spoke.

The only ones who stood outside were Shikamaru, Gaara, Megami, the gypsy, and Hinata.

As they straightened themselves they looked up to find the spoke clearing up, and the six of them still in there, lying unconscious.

"oh no!" Megami yelled as she rushed back in.

They each ran up to the first person they saw. Hinata ran to Naruto, Gaara ran to Sakura and Tenten, Shikamaru ran to Ino, Megami ran to Sasuke and Neji who lay unconscious next to each other.

"Hey lady! Is this thing toxic?" Shikamaru called, she shook her head "no…don't vorry…they should be fine."

"Come on come on! Wake up! I said wake up!" Megami yelled shaking Neji and Sasuke.

Both boys groaned as they began to awaken. First Sasuke sat up, then Neji, "hah!" Megami smiled "thank goodness."

They opened their eyes, Megami's widened for a second as she noticed they were pink. Pure pink, but then they retained to their normal colors.

"That was weird…" she whispered.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke growled rubbing the side of his head, "I don't know but the woman said you'll both be fine, so no worries" Megami said helping them up.

They stared up at her, trying to straighten themselves. Neji cringed "gah! It feels like something's stabbing at my head!" "Let me see" Megami held her hand on the side of his head as she stared straight at him.

His eyes sort of bulged and turned pink again, but this time a bright pink "Me…ami" they quickly turned pale again.

"You okay? It's not throbbing or anything" he slowly nodded.

"Sasuke, what about you?" she turned to Sasuke who was rubbing his eyes "I'm fine…I guess, but my eyes are so itchy" "I'll get you some water!" she said rushing towards the woman to ask for a bathroom.

"You guys alright?" Gaara asked as he helped both Sakura and Tenten up. The girls nodded, rubbing their heads. "man that stuff is strong, and has a way to girly smell on it" Tenten groaned.

Sakura stood up straight, Gaara noticed the pinkness in their eyes for a second, but then it quickly went away.

"Sorry about dropping…whatever that was ma'am, I'll pay for it right away" Sakura said still a little uneasy. The woman waved her hand "no no, it's alright just be careful from now…all of you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Hinata helped him up, his eyes a tint of pink, the woman shook her head again.

"ohhh, my eyes hurt" Ino whined holding her eyes "what exactly was that stuff?"

"It is hard to explain children, but do not vorry it vill not be of any harm to you. But it is quite sensitive for eyes. Miss I think you took a little too much in. you should go home and vash your eyes vith salt vater, carefully, and do not open them until the following morning. As for the rest of you, you should be perfectly fine."

Megami rushed back to Sasuke with a wet nap, she dabbed his eyes as Neji sat and watched.

Sakura and Tenten looked over to her "hey mega, where'd you get that?" Tenten asked "there's a bathroom in the back" she answered.

They looked to Sasuke as they tried to see how Megami was cleaning his eyes. Making eye contact the 3 of their eyes turned a light pink for a few seconds…then retained their usual colors again.

"um, mine are fine, but Gaara can you take Tenten and help clean hers?" Sakura asked still looking Sasuke's way. Gaara nodded, taking Tenten's hand, leading her to the back.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as Hinata sat him down, Sakura walked over to them. "hey let me check out your eyes, see if there's any damage to the pupils, otherwise them we'll have to go to the hospital." Naruto nodded opening his slightly reddened eyes to Sakura.

His eyes slightly bulged, turning a faint pink for about 3 seconds which Sakura didn't really notice, but then went blue once again.

"sak…" "hmm? What was that?" she asked turning to face him, he shook his head "n-nothing!"

Ino kept her eyes shut as Shikamaru straightened her "oh this sucks! How am I supposed to set out my uniform for tomorrow and my PJ's for tonight when I can't see a damn thing!" "I'll help you get everything out tonight Ino" Sakura said standing up straight.

Neij continued to stare as Megami wiped Sasuke's eyes, he tilted his head to the side in confusion "hey…Megami?" she stopped dabbing and turned to him "yeah?"

"Can you…do mine…after you're done with Sasuke?" Sasuke raised a brow but Megami shrugged "sure, just give me a second" he nodded, turning straight again.

Gaara washed a small clean rag then squeezed it and began to clean Tenten's eyes "hey, thanks Gaara" "no problem."

As he wiped the corner of her eye they took a chance to make eye contact, her's turned a faint pink again and her legs slightly weakened.

But—like before—after a few seconds they turned back to her chocolate brown eye color.

"Again, sorry about the bottle. I hope it wasn't like ancient and important to you" Sakura said as they all stood outside.

The woman continued to smile "it is alright I said, I just hope you children vork it out. Please, feel free to stop by and see me again. I think you'll vant too"

She nodded and waved to the woman as the 10 began to walk home.

"well that was…" Ino started—her eyes still shut—as Shikamaru led her "troublesome?" Shikamaru sighed "yeah that."

"why would that lady be keeping that stupid bottle if it doesn't do anything" Naruto said boredly as he walked next to Hinata his hands behind his head "is it just to give someone itchy eyes or something?"

Sakura shook her head "I don't think so. While I was walking around I noticed that that shelf of books weren't just any ordinary books. They were spell books; I've seen tons in book stores, so I was guessing that all those bottles and stuff were maybe potions and junk."

"I thought you didn't believe the whole fortune telling stuff" Gaara asked "I don't believe in that, but I've always had a keen interest in magic." she cooed

* * *

><p>They continued to talk about magic and spells as the boys walked them home.<p>

They stood in front of the girl's house. Their limo parked in front as they had decided to walk to the movie theater, Ino's 'exercise' idea.

With kisses and hugs and whispers of sweet nothings—some that resulted in a bitch slap across the face—the boys bid a goodbye until the next morning for school.

But as the 5 began to walk away Neji turned back around "uh…by Megami!" he called, she turned back around a little confused "bye Neji" she waved awkwardly

He nodded, composing himself as he turned back around, as he did Naruto stopped and turned around "by Sakura-san!" he called

This time Sakura turned around and raised a brow "right…" Hinata stood a little confused but let it pass, thinking he was just trying to be nice.

Sasuke and Gaara stood by as the boys walked past them, quite confused themselves, but hey. No one ever said they couldn't say goodbye to them.

"Well that was a weird night" Sakura said walking up with Ino "we're turning in, it's late anyways. See you guys"

The rest of the girls nodded, shutting the lights and heading up themselves.

* * *

><p>During the night, at approximately 3 in the morning: Sakura, Tenten, and Ino sat up from their beds<p>

Their eyes popped open revealing to be a bright glowing somewhat neon pink. They all repeated the sentence at the same time, even if they couldn't hear each other.

"_accipere…cor meum…_"

All three of them fall back asleep, their eyes returned to normal.

At the exact same time: Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto sat up from their beds. Their eyes—like the girls—glowed a bright almost neon pink.

"_accipere…cor meum…"_

Then their eyes returned to normal as they fell back on their beds. And fell asleep as the moon light shined into their rooms…

* * *

><p>Megami yawned loudly as she slid down the stairs; late as usual for breakfast she rubbed her glistening aquamarine eyes as she stretched.<p>

She scratched the back of her head as she walked into the kitchen "sorry I'm late! You know how-"she stopped when the only person she saw there was Hinata.

Hinata looked just as shocked as she was, breakfast was laid out and ready for 5 people, yet two only stood in the kitchen.

"That's weird, the girls are usually down before me" Megami said as she sat down at her favorite seat "that's precisely what I was thinking, they are rather late. Should we go wake them?"

Suddenly they heard three doors open, a few footsteps and then three slams.

They heard the girls chatting as they walked down the steps, finally stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey there you are! Damn, usually you guys are here way before me!" "Sorry, overslept" Sakura said plainly as she sat down in her seat

"How are your eyes Ino?" Hinata asked, "Great! Just glad I can see what I'm putting on now" she laughed picking up a piece of bacon "ew, carbs"

"You on a diet again?" Tenten asked munching on hers "well I _have_ to watch out for my weight, don't I?" she said obviously as she got up to get a cup of water.

"getting back to the other matters, you know it's actually kind of weird that you guys all got up at the same time" Megami pointed out slouching in her seat.

Sakura shrugged "maybe just convenience…" a faint pink brushed her eyes

"Hey Megami….does Sasuke work out?" Megami dropped her fork and looked up at her raising a brow "…I guess, I don't know"

"Oh well…I was just wondering you know…he looks pretty…fit lately" "excuse me?" she slightly snapped.

"Whoa whoa! Come on Megami don't bite her head off, it was just a question!" Tenten chuckled, Megami settled "right…it's just, weird of you to ask that you know." Megami tried hard not to be the jealous type, but sometimes it never worked out.

"But…um…has he? And is he a good kisser?" before she could even pick up her fork again her eyes trailed up to Tenten.

"Sure, I guess Sasuke works out. And if you must know…yeah…he's a good kisser…really good actually…why are you guys asking me this?"

Both girls shrugged, Megami gave them a confused expression.

Hinata sat there awkwardly, Ino flipped through a magazine.

"w-we should be getting ready for school" she said quickly gathering the unfinished plates.

"Right" the 3 of them said as they got up.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in the kitchen was Gaara, he was always first. He came down as early as possible since well, he didn't sleep.<p>

He waited for the boys, who were later than usual today, by now Sasuke and Neji would be down, then Shikamaru who had to literally drag himself out of bed every day, then finally Naruto.

Yet none of them came down

But a few seconds later Shikamaru snailed into the kitchen, he groaned "why does school have to start so damn early…what a drag"

"hn…" was all Gaara said, Shikamaru seemed to say the same thing every morning he was used to it. But what he wasn't used to was Shikamaru being down before the Uchiha and Hyuga boys.

"Hey…where are the rest of them?" Gaara asked even if he didn't care all that much.

"Probably still sleeping-"Shikamaru said sitting down and ringing a bell to alert the waitress to bring him his breakfast "-probably tired from last night, we did get back late."

"Are you kidding? We've had parties that last until 4 am or longer and they still got up for school on the right time…whatever, they just better hurry up."

As if on cue they heard the boys coming downstairs, unable to hear their rooms as they were at a distance.

Neji and Sasuke walked into the kitchen a few seconds later, calm and collected as ever.

"Late" Gaara said plainly "we know, we over slept. That whole pinkness thing really got to my head" Neji sighed chiming the bell on his side for breakfast, and then sitting down as a waitress rushed in.

Sasuke sat down as well "where's Naruto?" he asked "probably still asleep, even he's up before now" Shikamaru answered half asleep.

Neji pushed his omelet away "man, I'm not even hungry right now" "why?" Sasuke asked staring down at the magazine they covered this morning.

"The weirdest thing happened in my dream last night" the boys looked up at him "such as?"

He tilted his head "well…thing is… alright so get this, Megami was in my dream last night right?, weird huh?" "No, tons of familiar faces pop up in your dream, even people you've never met before but have actually passed by. It's not unusual, you can't control it" Shikamaru explained.

"depends on what going on in that dream" Sasuke said, his eyes trailed up to him. Neji chuckled "yeah that's the funny part, it wasn't much, but we were kind of…sitting in my room…kiss…ing…sick right?" Sasuke dropped the magazine.

"Now slow your roll Uchiha, it was a damn dream, you look like you're about to bite his head off" Gaara sighed. Sasuke slightly settled.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched "yeah, but most of all dreams are also what you want in your heart…" Sasuke glared.

"Tone it down Uchiha, it was a freaking dream! I DON'T see Megami that way; she's like a sister, you know? My brains probably just reacting to that pink stuff, I only pointed it out because I thought we could laugh it off."

Sasuke sighed "right…" suddenly a light pink grazed his eyes "while we're…sort of on the topic…" he started.

Neji stared at him

"…what's Tenten's breast size?" "What?" Neji said coldly. Gaara and Shikamaru stared, they couldn't figure out why it was such a big deal for Neji. The guys had asked plenty of questions like that with passed girlfriends.

And yet…Tenten seemed different to him.

"I just want to know, it's not the first time I'm asking something like this about a girl. Why so defensive?" Sasuke smirked, "because it's none of your business"

"Hey, you just told me you had a dream about making out with my girlfriend. I think I deserve to know" "we weren't making out!"

"Will you ladies shut up! And aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school!" Itachi called from the doors, "like a bunch of freaking little girls…" he grumbled as he walked out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "fine then." He turned to his side "Gaara, what's Sakura's breast si-" "don't start" Gaara said sternly "why do you care anyways?"

Sasuke shrugged "I…" a light pink flashed over his eyes "don't know…"

The boys stared at him.

"HEEEEEEY!" they heard a loud and obnoxious voice yell coming down the stairs.

Neji sighed; well at least there was something to clear up the awkwardness.

That something. Was Naruto

"hey! Sorry I'm late. Well, I overslept but HELL I don't care I slept great!" he smiled rushing into the kitchen grabbing his favorite cereal box, lucky charms….a light pinkness in his eyes. He seemed to be the only one who didn't have the chefs prepare any breakfast for him.

He sat down and started eating wildly. The boys stared at him in confusion.

When he finally realized there were eyes on him he stopped eating and looked up, the spoon still lodged in his mouth.

"What?" "No it's weird…you usually call Hinata first thing in the morning, don't you?" Gaara asked. Naruto gulped down his cereal "oh that!" he laughed getting up then walking to the phone.

Dialing the number he held it to his ear, the boys were still confused. The usual beeping didn't sound like the girl's home number or Hinata's cellphone number.

"Hello?" there was familiar mumbling in the background. He smiled brightly again "hi Sakura-san!" Gaara shot his head up.

"what did I want?...uhh…I don't really know" he kicked the air a few times in shyness "I guess I just wanted to see how you were doing…how ARE you doing?"

…..

"oh great me too! I just woke up, now I'm eating breakfast! What are you doing?...oh! Your getting dressed? That's fun! What're you wear-"Gaara grabbed the phone from his hand, surprising him.

"That's…enough" he said coldly, Naruto blinked "what did I do?"

He put the phone to his ear "hey Sakura its Gaara…..yeah hi sweetie…..sorry about that, Naruto's being a dumbass as usual, he dialed the wrong number…..alright….yeah sure one sec…" he held the phone and turned around to find Naruto already sitting down.

"Hey, Sakura wants to know if you want her to tell Hinata you said hi" "yeah sure whatever…" he mumbled looking down at his cereal.

The boys stared at him in shock. Usually he'd bubble at just hearing her name…odd

Naruto looked up "uh, I meant yeah! Tell her I love her!" Gaara slowly nodded turning back around.

"yeah…alright, see you in a few" he hung up the phone, turning back around and back to his seat to toss his breakfast plate.

"Why did it sound like you were about to have phone sex with Sakura?" Neji asked at the 4 of them began to get up.

Naruto's completely sky blue eyes blinked in confusion "what? No I wasn't, I guess I dialed her's by accident…aww well, we have to hurry! I need to see my hime!" he chanted dropping his plate in the sink then rushing out to get ready for school.

The boys blinked in shock.

* * *

><p>The girls pulled in. yet for some reason Tenten said she didn't feel like racing today so they bike kept at a regular pace.<p>

Parking, Ino, Sakura and Hinata pulled in for another average day at school as well.

Ino wore sunglasses until she pulled into her favorite parking space, right under a tree right by the fountain, since she always wanted her car to have shade.

She stepped out as the rest of the girls did, grabbing her large handbag and pulling down her glasses.

Finally she took a deep breath and stood up straight to wave to the person she would greet almost every day.

.

.

Sai sat on the edge of the pond. Drawing sketches in his small sketchpad while random fangirls swooned in secrecy.

He looked up, realizing she was here. He slightly smiled.

She smiled and raised her hand up to wave….until their eyes met.

It wouldn't have been an unusual thing, aside the fact her eyes turned a flashed a soft pink. She froze her hand still raised

He raised a brow at her in confusion, especially since she had stopped mid wave and stood as if she had seen ghost.

He shut his book with one hand and stood up, walking towards her.

She still stares blankly, as if lost in time. He confronts her, waving his hand in her face "Ino? Hey are you there?"

She doesn't react, "are you alright. You look as if you've seen a ghost." She blinked a few times her eyes turning a slightly darker shade of pink.

"huh? Oh no I'm fine, just a little stunned is all" she laughed, he nodded "good…so what's up?"

The boys arrived a few minutes right after the girls who stood and waited for them.

As they stepped out—and fangirls died—the girls waved over to them. Well four of them anyways. Ino still stood and talked to Sai, something she didn't usually do in the mornings but felt…different…today.

Shikamaru stepped out last. The first thing he saw was Ino making conversation with Sai over by the bench by the parking lot.

Okay, they had agreed that it was okay to still be in contact with Sai, and if he tried anything she would immediately stop it. But today the expression on her face looked at if they were still dating.

Then she held his hand.

This shocked both Shikamaru _and_ Sai.

She moved a little closer, as Shikamaru walked forward.

"Ino? Are…you feeling okay?" Sai asked backing up as she moved in "why? I'm perfectly fine~" she purred.

"Ino?"

She shot her head up, her long right eye bang flipping up, Shikamaru stood in confusion.

Her eyes instantly retained their blue form "Shika? Hi!" she squealed jumping up and hugging him, he and Sai both blinked, but then again. Sai was used to it.

Shikamaru glared as Ino hugged him—still hating him for what he did—Sai looked at him blankly.

"Sai…"

He smirked "Nara…"

Shikamaru knew he still planned to win Ino over, but he was determined to make sure that didn't happen. An awkward morning meant nothing.

…right?

"Hey guys, your kinda late aren't cha?" Megami asked as she sat on her tilted bike. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled jumping her, red, Hinata spoke "m-morning, Naruto-kun"

"Blame the three of them; it took forever for these guys to drag their asses out of bed." Gaara answered, bending down and kissing Sakura on the cheek.

"Really? The same goes for those three" she pointed so Sakura, then to Tenten who had met up with Neji to start their morning make-out session, grimacing, she pointed behind to Ino and Shikamaru making their way over.

"well when you got back as late as we did on a school night you would be tired, and after that incident I was exhausted" Sakura said.

"It's called beauty sleep sweetheart" Ino said matter-factly

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that" Megami said rolling her eyes, being one to not wear make-up or any sort of jewelry besides the Uchiha necklace.

Basically the only one who did wear small amounts of make-up each day—and other sorts of facial maneuvers—was Ino. The other girls wore bits but regular things such as lipgloss. Etc.

She hopped off her bike, sticking her hands in her thin brown jacket pockets over her uniform, staring daggers at Tenten and Neji, still going at it.

She bonked Tenten upside the head, breaking them apart, shocking them.

"it's too damn early in the morning for tongue!" she yelled as Tenten fell over, she rubbed the side "what the hell!"

Megami bent down, smirking devilishly, she held her chin up with her right index finger. "Now if you wanna kiss someone why don't you kiss me?~"

Sasuke blinked wildly, Neji's collar shirt tilted off his shoulder in shock. Tenten cheeks beat red; she grabbed her cheek in anger "ow! Ow! Ow!" "You're SO FUCK-ing GAY!" the girls laughed.

As Megami giggled Neji's eyes tinted pink, he blinked but then cleared his throat as he walked up.

Tenten expected him to help her up, but he held his hand out to Megami instead, confusing everyone.

"uh…thanks Neji" his eyes remained their normal pale color "huh? Yeah sure whatever" he walked to Tenten and held his hand out.

Ignoring the previous scene she took it and hoisted herself up into his arms.

They leaned in to kiss again until Sakura grabbed her right bun, dragging her along "we have class TRAMP!"

* * *

><p>"CLASS, today! I'll be putting you into partners to do research papers on popular mystery related stories of the 20th century, just a little section before we start our unit on king Arthur…." Itachi spoke as he walked up and down the short spaces in the aisles.<p>

"I will be picking for partners for this assignment which will be due next Monday. Along with your partners you will receive a mystery you do your research report on, make sure you're BOTH doing it, I can tell when only one person is working at it…Naruto."

Naruto shot his head up, the class snickered. He glared at Itachi who stood and smirked for a second them continued walking around.

"So, in doing so when I call your name and the name of your partner come up and grab a random sheet with the name of the research you're doing, understand?"

The class nodded and or grumbled 'yes's'

"Good-"he stepped over and sat on his desk, facing the class. He picked up a sheet of paper with a list of the partnered student on it.

Going down the list the gang ultimately knew they were going to be with his or her girlfriend or boyfriend. They always were.

And yet…

"Next up: Gaara and Tenten-"they both looked over at each other in confusion almost opening their mouths to question his until he spoke again

"Sakura and Sasuke" "huh?" she said a little alarmed, Sasuke kept his cool "I want to be with Megami" Itachi narrowed his eyes at him "no, Megami is with Neji. Speaking of that, next: Megami and Neji"

"derp" Megami drooped, Neji shrugged and slightly slid down in his seat, "after that: Hinata and Ino, and finally Naruto and Shikamaru, now hurry up and come get your papers I don't have all day."

Ino shrugged openly texting "ah well, not much of a difference" Itachi walked up to her and bent down holding his hand out; she looked up at him and groaned, putting her phone in his hand.

He smirked "texting is for after school miss. Yamanaka, I will be seeing you in detention" she pouted "Itachi!" "That's Itachi-_sensei_ to you" he smirked.

She groaned "Sasuke! Do something" she whispered, he shrugged "like what?" "well he's _your_ brother!" she whisper-yelled, "hey I didn't pick the sperms" he said nonchalantly.

She grimaced turning back to the front.

* * *

><p>"it's strange isn't it?" the girls looked to Sakura as they walked to their lockers together. She looked up to them "don't we always get paired with the right guy? This sudden change feels weird" Ino shrugged "at least I'm with Hinata, I don't mind missing one assignment with Shika."<p>

"And besides, Itachi subbing so he doesn't know how Kakashi works it" Tenten said smacking her gum right after.

"Then we should prepare for this" she turned to Megami "hey Mega, what's it like working with Sasuke?" Megami thought for a second, then looked back down to her "he'll sure make _you_ feel dumb." Sakura giggled "well we'll just have to see then won't we?"

"ok then, Sakura? What's it like working with Gaara?" Tenten asked, Sakura smiled "we're both smart, work gets done quickly…then he'll kiss me and lay me down…whisper sweet nothings into my ear…caress my-" she stopped herself from descending into dream land, she turned to her side, the girls were staring at her wide-eyed.

She blushed "I-I mean, y-you know!" Megami busted out laughing "talk about private tutoring!"

"well I don't expect to do any of _that_ stuff after the project is done, but it's good to know his work ethics" "speaking of work ethics, how're Neji's? You know I have the attention span of a walnut" Megami beamed.

Ino sighed putting her hand on her shoulder "sweetheart, a walnut has ten times the attention span you do" "hey!" the rest of the girls laughed.

Tenten giggled "he's good and stuff, when it comes to school things he gets all serious and non-player like, feels weird sometimes seeing as he is _him, _but still, I think he's just as smart as Sasuke and Gaara, but with Sakura's study habits. Two words, over, achiever" she said shrugging.

Sakura cleared her throat "actually, that's one word" Tenten rolled her eyes "see what I mean! But anyways, no one better try anything! Remember! Your best friend's boyfriend! And your boyfriends best friend!"

"Aren't we lucky Hinata, we don't have to work about that junk since Naruto and Shikamaru are paired" Ino whispered, Hinata nodded "right"

* * *

><p>"Hyuga! If you touch her for even a second I swear it's going to mean your life." Sasuke growled as the boys stood in the hallway during second period passing time. Neji rolled his eyes "will you chill! I'm not gonna rape her!...that is unless, she wants it, but then technically it wouldn't be rape now would it?" he teased, Sasuke didn't seem amused.<p>

"Why did he pair us up this way anyways? He knows we always work together" Gaara growled "because my brothers an ass, you should know this by now"

Shikamaru sighed "what's the big deal, you act like you guys are going to do something with them, their friends, your girlfriends best friend, and your best friends girlfriend, that's all you have to remember in case you get any ideas…Hyuga" "hey! I don't even see Megami that way!" "Or me Sakura!" Sasuke said plainly "or I Tenten"

"Although…she is pretty hot" the three said at the same time, then turned and glared at each other.

Shikamaru sighed as he began to walk away "geez their going to bite each other's heads off before we can even get to the project…what a drag" "at least we don't have to deal with all that right Shikamaru?" Naruto smiled as he walked along with him.

He slightly nodded "right…"

* * *

><p>Kurenai sat on the middle of the stage, fixating papers at her students began to walk into 5th period.<p>

"Please have a seat quickly everyone!" she called as almost everyone arrived.

Then the bell rang, Tenten and Megami rushed in quickly then groaned.

"Tenten! Megami! You're late!" "sorry!" Tenten called as everyone settled "do you have any idea how hard it is to clasp a bra backwards?" Megami asked aloud, everyone quieted and turned to her.

"Idiot!" Tenten yelled hitting her upside the head, Kurenai smiled "actually I do. Now please take your seats ladies I have an announcement."

Everyone made themselves comfortable as they quieted and waited for Kurenai to speak.

She cleared her throat, "We have much to do today children, but before I begin, I would like you all to welcome back a former student of this period…Sai?" Sai stepped in. the fangirls giggled a little, Ino sat a little shocked, Shikamaru glared for obvious reasons.

"my new period got full" he said plainly "and that's why we welcome you back! Also, having you back perfectly evens out what I want to do! Which falls into this week's assignment, Sai, if you will?" she motioned for him to take a seat next to a couple fangirls, the giggled as he settled himself down.

"Students!" they all turned back to her "for the next month we will be working on dance for the MUSIC part of music and vocal class." she picked up the stack of papers next to her then hopped off the stage.

"I will be giving you a partner and a song, boy and girl, with that song you both have to come up with a dance that follows along with it. You will be graded on good choreography and keeping in with the beat, along with costume" she smiled.

A few kids groaned, dancing was something they just didn't click in. but most girls crossed their fingers hoping to get paired with the five (even thought they were usually with the girls) especially Naruto, since his choreography was legendary.

"you can aim for extra if you perform another song but you have to inform me first. You are free to use the studio but we will have to schedule it out, which works fine for Thursday since it is the senior lock-in for unfinished projects and work such as this, remember guys! No school on Friday. Alright, does anyone have any questions on what you have to do before I explain partners and songs?" no one spoke.

"Good, now-"she held up a sheet of paper with a list of names on it, boys on the left, girls on the right.

"First, Sasuke and Tenten: dance with me by Drew Seeley, your dance will revolve around tango"

"Next, Sakura and Naruto: Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland, yours will revolve around pop-dance and R and B"

"Next, Gaara and Hinata: Give me everything tonight by Ne-Yo, revolves mostly around pop dance" Hinata turned a little red, that was an intense song for her. Plus she'd never really associated with Gaara before; she hoped it wouldn't be too awkward even if they were friends.

"Sai and Ino: On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez, this revolves around pop-dance" this came as a shock to everyone, Shikamaru silently fumed, Sai smiled to himself, Ino remained collected. They knew something was bound to go wrong.

"Neji and Megami: Make me feel by cobra starship, revolves around pop-dance"

"Shikamaru and Kin-""you've got to be kidding me" he whispered groaning. "Blackout by Breathe Carolina, mainly electro-pop and dubstep."

"Next…"

* * *

><p>"Oh well…..this is a new try" Sakura said unconfidently as the ten of them sat on the bleachers. "At least we're not with complete strangers" Ino shrugged, Shikamaru raised a brow at her, she looked to him. "Kin isn't a stranger, besides you went out with her, one dance routine won't turn out so bad." "Well, you don't know her as well as I do…troublesome woman"<p>

"Ino, aren't you worried about Sai, worried he'll try something?" Hinata asked. She waved her hand nonchalantly "I really doubt it" "why so?" "Well, he hasn't tried anything since the wedding, so my best guess is he's given up, right?"

The girls shrugged "possibly" Naruto turned to Sakura "Sakura-san, I'm pretty strict about my dancing, I hope you don't mind" "it's okay Naruto, I would have expected as much, we can have fun with this" she smiled

"We should start quickly, as in today. The sooner we get this over with the better." Gaara said, "Then who wants to book the music room before anyone else gets it?" Ino asked looking around.

Megami sat up "five couples, five days a week. The song is due Monday, just like the report, we could work on both at the same time sort of. Sakura and Naruto can have today after school, Hinata and Gaara can take tomorrow, Sasuke you and Tenten can have Wednesday, Neji and I can do it Thursday, Shikamaru you can tell Kin you guys will use it Friday…oops! Six, Ino you and Sai can come in Saturday then, since theirs tons of other people we'll have about an hour to an hour and a half to use it for our days." she took a deep breath "damn, saying smart stuff hurts!"

Sakura smirked "wow Megami, I'm surprised you said something that made sense" "you're welcome" Megami smiled, Sakura raised a brow "I didn't say thank you"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"We're free today, but tomorrow we have an away game so Gaara and Hinata will have to work on theirs when we get back, are you guys coming?" Sasuke asked as they walked through the halls.<p>

"Of course! Head-cheerleader HELLO" Ino said as if insulted. Sakura and Hinata shot her a look, she smiled sheepishly "and of course you guys too."

Tenten put her hands behind her head as she walked "well we're not on the squad" "me either" Megami huffed.

"But you'd look so hot in the uniform" Sasuke and Neji said, the girls rolled their eyes. Yet none noticed that Sasuke had directed his to Tenten, and Neji his to Megami.

!

All 10 eventually split up, Naruto and Sakura headed to the music room. Gaara and Hinata decided to use the old music room since no one has used it since the new semester's change. Megami and Neji decided to use Kakashi's room, Shikamaru met Kin back in the gymnasium, Ino and Sai picked an empty art, and Tenten and Sasuke in the karate dojo (they would be switching partners for each project later on) and most of the seniors walking around the building working back and forth.

"I've heard this song plenty of times, it was always fun to dance too, I'm sure it'll be easy to create a dance for it, won't it Naruto?" Sakura asked looking up. Naruto stared off, somewhat to her, his eyes a faint pink; Sakura raised a confused eye brow.

"hey! Naruto! Are you listening to me?" he blinked, snapping back. "huh? Oh yeah sure, let's figure out the music first, t-that should help up with the dance d-dattebayo." she continued to stare at him in a confused manner as he fumbled with the disk to the computer, he dropped it, "aw man…" he sighed, he bent to pick it up causing him to knock heads with the table the computer sat on.

"OOW! That hurt dattebayo!" she slightly giggled, he in turn rubbed his forehead…blushing.

* * *

><p>"hey Sai…" Ino started as she sat on the single table in the old art room, the rest they had moved out of the way so they would have room to practice.<p>

He was bent over next to her, reading the song with his laptop next to him, the music ready to play. His solemn eyes trailed up to her "yes…?" "remember last year in art when we had that project were we had to paint a large three D valentine heart, one side had to be happy and full of life glowing and such, while the other had to be dark and lonely, full of pain and agony, along with regret and sorrow?"

He stood up straight, stretching his arms out "yes…you did the life, I did the loneliness…funny isn't it…" he whispered, yet she didn't hear.

"why?..." "I don't know…we're in an art room, this place just reminded me of it, and this whole project thing just reminded me." "wait how did-"

"oh look Sai!" she hopped off the desk and walked over to the open paint closet were a few paint sets still were.

"this reminds me of the time I tripped and the entire paint set fell on my new blouse, it was soooo embarrassing!" she giggled.

He smiled, ignoring the previous remark he bent to his side and watched her recapture their memories.

* * *

><p>"why'd you pick here? We're not training" Tenten giggled as she dropped her bag on the dojo floor. Sasuke shrugged setting his things down then bending over to dig through his messenger bag for his laptop.<p>

"I don't know…it's quiet….no one else is using it, so why not?" Tenten nodded "I see…but…while we're here" she whispered.

While Sasuke rummaged through his bag for plain notebook, Tenten began to sneak up on his from behind. She was about to poke him just as he stood up, knocking into her, forcing them to fall over.

"ow!" she said rubbing her forehead "sorry…what were you doing?" he slightly growled rubbing his shoulder. "I wanted to know if you wanted to spar…" she croaked while giggling.

Both of their eyes flashed a light pink, and stayed at that pink. Her smile diminished as she stared into his eyes, he stared back with lost seductive eyes.

"…Sasuke" "Ten…Ten" they whispered.

They both leaned in, slowly….

* * *

><p>"Megami…Megami…." Neji sighed as he watched her use Kakashi's unused rulers as drumsticks on a spare book on his desk Itachi had left, she laughed as she drummed.<p>

"UZUMAKI!" she jumped, dropping the rulers as she shot her head up to Neji. "What?" he rolled his white eyes, "we have to get started, the sooner we get to work the sooner the both of us can leave, but we can't do that if you don't focus." "Alright alright, sheesh you didn't have to yell" she said as she walked up to the desk he sat and, she kneeled down across from him.

"well I called your name a bunch of times…" "I was playing drums, I didn't hear silly me" she said with a hint of attitude. He shot her an annoyed look "you're just like your brother" he spat.

She smiled as she looked up at him "I take that with pride dattebane" he groaned "and that stupid 'datte-'" he stopped as he stared into her also slightly annoyed aquamarine eyes.

"Huh? You were saying? What're you done insulting me?" she snapped. His eyes faintly turned pink, which she didn't notice; she just sat, awaiting his answer.

"So…cute" he said in a faint whisper "huh! What'd you call me?" she snapped thinking he had insulted her. He snapped back to reality, he shook his head then looked back to her.

He slightly glared "whatever, let's just get to work."

* * *

><p>"you know I don't have much time to waste with you Kin, so there's no point in trying something, I don't want to have to deal with Ino later…to troublesome" Shikamaru said as he as Kin set up to practice.<p>

She trailed her blank eyes to him "well you don't have to be so cold" "cold? Like what you did to Ino?"

She twisted around to him, his back faced her. "How wait just a minute! I didn't do-" "I know what you and the other 4 tried to do…I know you freed Sasori and the others, just how long have you known me?" she turned pale.

"y-you knew?...and you said nothing?" "why should I? I'm not one to want to cause more trouble, besides, you guys have backed off long enough, telling her and the other girls will just start a never ending war between you 10, you have no idea how hard they would have hit you for doing that to them…besides…wars are troublesome….female wars are even worse."

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you then…but tell me Shika..." He heard the clicking of Mary Jane's walking towards him as he sat by the laptop. When she wrapped her arms around his neck behind her he made no movement. He could feel her long black hair flow onto his left arm, yet he kept his blank and bored composure.

"Didn't you miss me?" he growled twisted around, forcing her to release her grip on him. He glared "dancing with you is like waiting to catch a disease" he spat coldly "and I show no interest in getting sick, so I'm going to rush through this as fast as possible. Now move out of my way and let's get this thing done before you cause some serious trouble."

He began to walk past her; purposely knocking shoulders making her slightly stumble back. She twisted back around to him with a glare trapped on her face.

Her next words stung him in the back.

"don't keep thinking that you're girlfriend is going to be so innocent with Sai."

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't mind Gaara, I'm fairly better on my feet when I'm dancing with the girls." Hinata said shyly hanging back as Gaara set out his laptop.<p>

"it's fine" he said plainly, "w-what about you? How do you cavort?" "I don't _cavort_ as much as the others."

She slightly swung back and forth on her short heels. She looked up at him; he had his back turned to her. She slightly giggled, soon turning into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

He slightly turned his head so she could see the side of his face "what's so…funny?" "It seems-"she said through giggling "you talk far less when Sakura isn't around." His cheeks slightly turned red, he twisted all the way back. She continued to giggle.

"it's alright Gaara-san…we're friends aren't we?" she smiled warmly when he nodded in return.

* * *

><p>Sakura took a few deep breaths as she leaned on the stage, trying to catch her breath. Naruto came up and stood by her, breathing regularly but slightly sweating "Sakura-chan? Are you alright."<p>

She chuckled "I-I'm fine, just a little tired it all…you're a really good dancer Naruto I guess I never really paid much attention up until now." He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "aw gee thanks!"

She stood up straight to smile at him but then something shot her. "wait…did you just call me Sakura-_chan_?" he raised a brow "huh? No I said 'Sakura'" he shrugged.

"but I could have sworn-" "come on! We've almost got the chorus! Just a little more work!" she boasted grabbing her hand as they rushed back to the floor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke and Tenten lay on the floor as they had been a few minutes prior to falling.

They made-out, without even realizing what they were doing, every time they stopped for a breath they would continue kissing no less than 3 seconds again. The lust in their eyes indicated that they set no interest in stopping.

So they didn't.

They didn't stop there either.

Sasuke slipped his hand up her collar shirt, unbuttoning her from inside as their tongue's wrestled, he of course dominating as he explored the aspects of her mouth.

She slightly moaned as he rubbed her breast, while having her distracted he released from her mouth and began kissing down her neck, kissing quickly turned into licking. She shivered.

"so this is what it feels like…Megami's so lucky" she whispered. "Who's Megami…?" he whispered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the dojo's door, both of them quickly sat up, eyes wide.

"hello? Is someone in there?" a male voice called, neither of them recognized it so they guessed it must be some senior student looking for a place to work.

"I'm coming in!"

They both frantically began to fix their clothes and hair back, their eyes having retained their normal form.

They sat and pretended to look over papers just as a short senior boy holding a messenger bag in uniform with dirty blonde hair walked in. he slightly gasped

"oh, Uchiha-senpai, Tenten-sama, I didn't realize anyone was using this room." He said quickly, Sasuke recognized him not: Sota, from the football team and basketball team.

"it's fine…Sota" he was actually a little surprised that Sasuke had remembered his name. But he shook it off "sorry to disturb you!"

As he closed the door behind him Sasuke and Tenten sighed in relief. Then looked at each other in question.

"what…" Tenten breathed "what the hell were we doing!"

* * *

><p>As Neji twisted Megami for the final time, their chests met in a slight impact as the music seized. They were both breathing heavily, he still help her left hand with his right as they stared heavily into each other's eyes.<p>

"Wow Hyuga, I guess you're not just all talk" she laughed as she released from his grip. Just as he leaned in to do something he might regret.

He cleared his throat as she turned her back to him, resetting the song. "I guess…you weren't too bad yourself, but you could use a little more work."

She chuckled lightly, music to his ears. "I swear you sound like Uchiha sometimes, do you guys even know how to give decent compliments."

"tch…" he slightly growled, she didn't notice as continued to reset the lyrics and the music on his laptop. She also didn't notice him walk over.

But what she did finally notice was a shadow cast over her. "uhh, hey Hyuga, your blocking my light." With a dark pink clouding his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"hey what're you-" "don't compare me to…don't compare me to Sasuke…" his breath was hot on her neck. For a moment she was stilled, as if transformed into an everlasting statue.

The statue broke when he lightly kissed her neck, running his hand slowly down her side. She twisted around and pushed him back, making him stumble slightly.

"what the hell do you think you're doing!" she stared at him glaring just as his eyes turned pale again, he blinked "huh?" she raised a confused brow at him.

He chuckled "relax, I was just joking around…" she put her hands on her hips still glaring.

"Don't worry , like I said I was just playing…come on let's run it again."

* * *

><p>"nngh…Sai….yeah…right there…oh you're so good at this" Ino sighed. Sai stopped and looked up at her "we're else does it hurt?"<p>

She frowned as he rubbed her pained foot. "Mostly on the left side" he nodded rubbing it, she cringed then sighed. "I'm sorry Sai, I'm such a klutz" "it's alright, it was my fault, I should have told you to lead."

She smiled sheepishly 'them maybe we're both to blame aren't we?" he looked up to her, slightly smiling "maybe so."

She sat back, stilled as he wrapped a small gauze around her right foot. When he finished he sat back "there you go"

She looked down at her foot "gosh thanks Sai, this means a lot" "it's no problem, can you walk on it?" "I can try" she tried to stand up, only to stumble back in return.

Before she could fall back Sai caught her in his arms "whoa! Maybe you should sit down Ino. Seems like we should call it a day too, our hour is up anyways for this-"

"Well no one else is using this room! Maybe we can practice still, it doesn't hurt that bad" she boasted quickly trying to stand up again, only to cringe and fall back, having to have him catch her again.

He slightly smiles at her "you should be better by tomorrow, don't worry, we can just be done for today." "Oh that reminds me, Sai, tomorrow I'm going to the away game for the basketball team as head-cheerleader, it's at Mokuzai (wood). Do you wanna come?"

He slightly tilted his head. "You know I've never been much of a sports fan. But, if it's for you I'd be happy to take part in it." She smiled "great! Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, thanks again for the help-"she says as she releases from him.

"Oh and by the way, you're a great dancer." He smiles back as he watches her pack up her things.

When her large hand bag is zipped she hoists it over her shoulder then turns to him.

Sai raises a brow when he sees her eyes daze a little pink. But he shakes it off when in turn

She hugs him.

"Thanks again…Sai"

"Um…no problem…Ino"

When she releases she smiles at him, a faint pink still clouding her eyes. "I look forward to dancing with you again." She finishes as she waves, slightly limping out the door.

Leaving a slightly stunned Sai.

* * *

><p>After Sota had left, Sasuke and Tenten remained still for at least 10 minutes, silent, refusing to look at each other.<p>

After that amount of time, it was Tenten who finally spoke up.

"What the hell!" "I don't know, why did you kiss me?" Sasuke questioned, "I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!" "In your dreams" he snapped.

They sat silent for about another minute. Tenten help the side of her head, questioning herself, Sasuke rested his left arm on his knee, staring off at the dojo.

"It…it was an accident…right?" she whispered, he looked to her "yeah…I fell…on you" "right! So nothing really happened! We can't get blamed for this, or blame each other since it happened by accident."

"Yeah…and…we-""can't tell them about this?" she said quickly cutting him off. "I'm way ahead of you."

He slightly nodded, turning away from her again.

"Although…" she looked up at him.

"You…you're a pretty good kisser" his eyes flashed a faint pink, as did hers.

"The same…for you….."

"Maybe we could…" "Kiss again…" he continued after her. "One…more…time"

So they did…

* * *

><p>After the hour practice Naruto and Sakura began to pack up to move out of the musicdance room so the next couple scheduled could work in there.

"great job today Sakura-chan! Tomorrow we can work on the next part, we should be ready by at least Thursday don't you think?"

She smiled "oh thanks Naruto, that sounds good to me" he had already called her Sakura-_chan_ a few times during dance so she figured he was just being nice, so she let it pass.

Although….

"I wonder how the others are doing, do you think they got as far as we did?" Sakura shrugged "maybe, maybe not, I'm sure everything worked out, tomorrow I'll have to work with Sasuke on the book report so-"

"Sasuke?" he said quickly twisting around. Sakura turned around as well "well, y-yeah the report for-" "but what about me? I thought we were working on this together Sakura-chan!"

Sakura put her hands on her hips "Naruto what's wrong with you? I have to work on the project with Sasuke too yeah know, what are you getting so worked up about?"

The dancing pink in his eyes faded away, he settled, ruffling his hair he looked around "I…don't really know."

She sighed picking up her bag "you're starting to scare me you know that?"

* * *

><p>"S-so, how did everyone do?" Hinata asked as the 10 of them met up on the school porch a few minutes later.<p>

"Naruto and I got pretty far; the song isn't as hard as we thought we should be done soon enough." Sakura smiled having clung onto Gaara.

"Working with Kin is such a hassle; I think Kurenai-sensei screwed me over…how troublesome." "Oh poor Shika-kun" Ino giggled "does that mean you guys didn't get anything done?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru shook his head 'no' "nah, we did get some stuff done. She's not the worst dancer in the world I'll give her that" Ino stopped giggling at that.

"I stepped on Neji's foot a couple times!" Megami yelled happily, Neji growled "and you're proud of that?" Sakura asked in a confused manner.

Megami shrugged "well, he deserved it, he should keep his hands to himself" "what!" Sasuke growled staring daggers at Neji.

"You idiot! I didn't even touch you! Don't try and get me killed here!" Neji yelled, Tenten giggled "looks like you guys had fun, Megami did he touch you?" she asked turning to her.

Megami stared blankly at her, "Megami?" Hinata asked "are you alright" she suddenly blinked and looked up "huh? Oh sorry I spaced out."

Everyone groaned in exasperation. Sakura shook her head "anyways, Tenten, Sasuke, how did you guys do?"

Tenten turned red, Sasuke turned away. "Um…we didn't…we didn't get much done." "Why not?" Hinata asked.

"uhhh…" she trailed her eyes up to Megami and Neji who watched them, Neji with a brow raised and Megami with a face that showed she had no idea what was going on.

"I…got sick, when we started my stomach started to hurt, yeah! I threw up so I had to sit out for the rest of the time." "Oh my, was it something you ate?"

"not sure, but I'm fine now so no worries" she laughed. Ino tossed her hair back "to bad for you guys, I got a lot done; Sai's a pretty good dancer you know." She smirked, knowing Shikamaru was watching.

Hey,

She can compliment others too.

Megami raised a brow, "oh yeah, then what's that?" she pointed down to Ino's right foot, were the gauze was wrapped around. Her cheeks turned red, "well…I…I tripped…"

The girls giggled "maybe Sai did well but you sure made some mistakes!" Sakura laughed. "Oh shut up!" Ino snapped crossing her arms.

Sakura stopped giggling enough to turn to Hinata "so, how did you and Gaara do?" Hinata smiled "good actually, I expected as much since he's a really good dancer, everything worked out well, we got a piece of the dance worked out."

"Good for you guys, seems you're the only ones who ended up with a normal routine." Hinata slightly frowned "w-what about you and Naruto-kun."

Sakura's cheeks slightly turned red "oh don't worry! N-nothing weird happened like the others-"

"Hey!"

"Like I was saying, we were fine; I guess it was just us two."

"well enough talk! Let's go home its dinner time dattebane-Dattebayo!" Naruto and Megami said as the same time, each finishing with their own phrases, they looked at each other and smiled.

Neji rolled his eyes "I'm surprised they're not twins."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

* * *

><p>Over the course of the night, and early morning, the 6 of them arose again, this time their eyes a deep and bright pink.<p>

_accipere__cor meum__  
><em>_in__gradum__incipit_

_Take over my heart_

_The next step begins_

* * *

><p>Tuesday: Mokuzai High<p>

* * *

><p>The students of Konoha high roared as their basketball team ran around the court, filled with school spirit for the first time in a while, they chanted the names of their five favorite basketball stars.<p>

"Na-Ru-To!"

"Sa-Su-Ke!"

"Neeee-Ji!"

"Shi-Ka-Ma-Ru!"

"Gaa-Ra!"

The cheerleaders of Konoha high whipped across the floor at halftime, begin lead by 3 of Konoha's queens.

The five of them took over the court, fangirls (from both schools) wailed like wild animals.

Until

The game was finished.

Konoha: 91, Mozukai: 70

As soon as it buzzed the students of Konoha High rushed off the bleachers to congratulate the team, all wild and out of order.

Ino jumped up and down ruffling her pom-poms "go Konoha!" she yelled, "miss. Ino that was great!" a freshman cheerleader yelled from the noise of the other students dressed in blue and white.

"Yeah we sure showed them!" another junior cheerleader girl said fist pumping, "great job today girls!" Ino squealed.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, smiling she twisted around to find Sai in his school uniform with a black shoulder messenger bag.

"Good job, Ino" he said faintly, she beamed her eyes flashing pink "Sai! I'm glad you came!" she yelled quickly hugging him, he slightly stumbled back in shock once again.

"You're…welcome?"

Shikamaru dug through the crowds looking for Ino, avoiding crowding fangirls from both schools.

He was relieved when he finally saw her.

But he didn't like the state she was in.

Hugging Sai, as if she hadn't seen him in years.

He stared off to them as the fangirls clung to him, begging for autographs and pictures.

Tenten and Megami ran off the bleachers together to find their star boyfriends.

Just as they ran through the crowding people, their boyfriends dug through people together as well (mostly through girls.)

The only problem,

They were going the opposite ways.

Neji met up with Megami, Sasuke faced Tenten.

"Oh, hi Neji!" Megami looked around "I was looking for Sasuke." Sadly, being as dumb as she was he was but a few feet away from her, having just met up with Tenten.

"Hey, I was looking for Ten" "she was just next to me" Megami frowned; she sighed and turned back to him smiling.

"Ah well, congratulations on the game" "yeah thanks" he said plainly.

A force of pink blasted his eyes, he cringed and held the side of his head "OW!" "Huh? Are you okay?"

He slightly bent forward, "geez…that fucking hurts…" "What's wrong? Did you get hit on the head? Want me to get a nurse."

"No…"

She sighed "then what do you want?"

"a reward…" "Reward? I think you get that at the end of the season" "no…from you" she rolled her eyes "look pretty boy, I don't have a-"

The next thing that came forward shocked the entire gym of students; especially those of Konoha high, their mouths gaped.

Neji

Had bent forward to Megami's level, held her wrists as her hands were balled in fists.

And kissed her.

Right when Sasuke and Tenten were about to step in.

Megami's shocked eyes remained the same for a matter of seconds. Then she fell back to earth.

Upon return she pushed him back and slapped him across his left cheek, forcing him to return to his own planet.

He blinked a couple times, enough to realize everyone was staring at him in shock, Sasuke looked at him as if he was ready to tackle him.

And he was

Tenten stared in shock, looking back and forth to him and Megami. Then he looked to Megami, who still had her hand raised, slightly breathing heavily.

"are you insane!" she and Tenten both yelled.

Both girls glanced at each other.

Neji blinked again.

"What…what did I do?"

* * *

><p>Naruto bounced up and down in the limo staring out the window, seemingly the only one in an excitingly mood.<p>

The rest of the boys sat quietly as they drove back to school, Gaara with his usual quiet composure though.

Shikamaru stared out the window in a distressed manner, having had the window seat across Naruto, Gaara sat next to him, next to him was Neji who tried his hardest to avoid Sasuke's glaring eyes.

Finally Gaara sighed and spoke up, "do you really not remember kissing Megami?" "I swear I don't!" Neji yelled, "Why would I kiss _her_? She's not even my type!"

"But I thought you said you'd date anything that wore a skirt and had a pretty face" Naruto blurted, "how shallow…" Shikamaru said to himself.

Neji coughed "well! Does Megami wear skirts? No" "she wears school skirts, which she was wearing at the game" Gaara pointed out.

"That's not the point! Maybe it was an accident! But I _swear_ I DON'T remember kissing her!" he turned to Sasuke who's glare began to settle.

"Look Uchiha, I know we haven't always been on the same terms, but would I ever do something like that to you? I know you wouldn't, I'm not that kind of guy." Sasuke's glare faded, remembering the previous day.

"Let's just forget it ever happened." he mumbled, Neji clapped once "thank you! Now all I have to do is explain it to Megami and Tenten, but I swear nothing like that will ever happen again." Neji sat back, relieved.

Gaara had begun to get annoyed with Naruto's constant bouncing; he looked up to the ever so energetic blonde.

"Naruto…can you stop bouncing" Naruto smiled and looked to him flashing a distant pink. "I can't! I'm too excited!" "About…what?"

"I get to see Sakura again in a few minutes!"

* * *

><p>The girls sat outside, having already made it to school before the boys, along with many other seniors having already gone inside. All except Ino, who had already gone in with Sai to practice.<p>

"When are you and Ino going to work on your book report?" Sakura asked facing Hinata, "W-we already work on it, at home. Ino prefers it that way" "why?"

"she says if we work on it at home, s-she'll have more time to see Sai." "Don't you think that's just a little weird" the bubblegum haired girl asked, Hinata slightly shrugged.

A few feet away, Tenten and Megami sat awkwardly next to each other, both trying to figure out the right thing to say to each other.

"Ten…" Megami finally spoke, "you know…you know I don't see Neji that _way_ right? I have no idea why he kissed me." "I know, that's why I'm waiting to talk to him."

"They're the boys!" Sakura called as the limo pulled up in front.

She waved as the five of them stepped out from each side of the limo, Gaara waved to her, so did Naruto, which resulted in a slap upside the head.

"That was…odd" Hinata whispered, Sakura nodded as they got up and began to walk over to them. Tenten and Megami got up as well, but stood in their place.

"Sasuke, today's our day for the project-" Sakura said intertwining her right hand fingers with Gaara's left. "-do you have the papers?" "yeah, in my backpack, but it's in my locker. Come on" he urged for her to hurry up.

"I'll see you later Gaara~" she kissed him on the cheek as she released and jogged towards Sasuke who walked towards the building.

He didn't stop as he began to pass by a still Megami.

"Sas-"

"We'll talk later" he said plainly as he walked into the building. Megami sighed, sitting back down.

"Where's Ino?" Shikamaru asked looking around, even if he already knew the answer, "working with Sai in the art room, she said she'll meet up with you later" Hinata answered after Naruto kissed her cheek.

Shikamaru slowly nodded.

"Naruto-kun, since you're free would you like to spend time with me?" Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, "aw, Hinata-chan, you know I'd love too, but Shikamaru and I have to get started on the project."

She smiled "I understand, well then I'll see you both later." She finished as she waved walking towards the building.

Neji nervously faced both Tenten and Megami, Megami sat staring at him, Tenten stood with her arms crossed, not daring to make eye contact.

"Gguys…I…really don't know how to explain what happened at the basketball game, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose! To tell you the truth I don't even remember kissing you Megami I swear! Maybe I fell or…something, but I know it was intentional." He said taking a deep breath right after.

Tenten finally made eye contact with him "really?" "Really" "you didn't know what you were doing?" "Like I said, I swear I didn't!"

She pouted "alright…I…can forgive you, but whatever the hell happened better not happen again!" "Right" he said seriously.

She nervously rubbed her arm "can…I have a kiss then?" he smirked and leaned in, only to have his arm tugged.

"We have a project to work on Romeo!" Megami yelled dragging him in, Tenten giggled and blew him a kiss; he saluted as the double doors closed.

As she twisted around to came face to face with Gaara. She slightly jumped back "Gaara! You scared me!" "I have that affect on people" he said plainly.

She shook her head "oh right, the project. Come on my stuffs already inside." She turned around and pushed the doors to walk into the building, he followed closely behind her.

* * *

><p>"I've read this book before, 'and then there were none' it's really good. I always liked 20th century books better than 21st century novels." Sakura stated as she paced back and forth in the computer room with Sasuke who sat with his legs up on a computer, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as she directed him.<p>

"Sakura…" "we should start from when it originated from, I think it was 1940, yeah!" "Sakura…"

"we should include some world war 1 facts since one of the characters was a world war 1 hero, hey we don't have to do an oral report do we-" "SAKURA!"

She twisted around to face the raven-haired boy, sitting comfortably on the soft chair. "Calm down…damn Gaara was right, you do overdo it."

She huffed "well Mr. Knowitall! How do you suppose we start this report? Huh?" she waved the papers in his face. He glared at the papers then to her, she didn't seem fazed.

"we start with the origin them move onto characters and information, under that we do a simple plot statement which the real plot summary will be on the second page, descendents then were the book has been, movies, plays etcetera, and to add a little creative touch a picture at the end, any questions?" he smirked.

Sakura blinked "w-wow…Megami was right, you do make people feel dumb" "I live for that."

She sat down on the chair next to him, the papers still in hand "alright then, Sasuke, let's get started shall we?" "Whatever…" he sighed, leaning back in his seat.

She sighed "you could put a little interest in this, I mean it would make this project more fun" he turned to her, locking eye contact.

For the first time, onyx lodged with emerald.

With a tint of pink.

"Wow…Sasuke…Megami was right…you have the most…amazing eyes" she whispered.

"Sa…Ku…Ra…how could I let Gaara have you…you're too cute..." she blushed lightly, "s-shouldn't we be getting started on the project?"

"What project?..." he whispered leaning in on her.

* * *

><p>"Gosh Neji, in know it was an accident and all but I hope this doesn't make things all awkward between us" Megami stated as she stacked the research papers Neji had printed out.<p>

"Don't worry, it's fine. Hey go ahead and print out that picture of Thomas Harris" he said sternly, she nodded and turned back to his laptop.

She glanced to him, lightly giggling as he jotted down notes with a blank expression. He looked to her, raising a brow.

"What is it?" "Tenten sure was right; you're so serious when it comes to school work" "well I can't be thinking of girls and sex 24/7, I have a future I'm aiming for you know." "dattebane"

He turned back to her again, another brow raised, she was smiling "you said 'you know' dattebane" she giggled, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Neji! I'm just trying to have a little fun" she nudged him; he continued to focus on his notes and print research papers.

Deciding to keep on teasing him, Megami leaned in to his ear.

"you know something…you're not that bad of a kisser Hyuga~" her breath sent chills down his spine, wait a minute! He was supposed to do that to girls! Not the other way around!

But…

A bright pink stabbed his eyes, Megami blinked, as this time. She saw it.

"Nej-" he pushed her to the ground, sitting on top of her.

"What the fuck are you doing NOW?" "Don't…fucking…tease me" he slowly growled, she stared in shock "aw come on Hyuga, it was just a joke dattebane!"

"I love it when you sat that" he whispered, "I thought you hated it!" she yelled "now get the fuck off of me!" she squirmed.

"kiss me…"

She stopped squirming to stare at him, "you've officially lost your mind! Neji! I don't wanna hurt you!"

"if you won't give it to me…I'll have to take it…"

She stared in shock again as he leaned in, "Neji…Neji!...Neji! STOP!"

* * *

><p>Ino giggled as Sai continued to twirl her round and round, the twirling didn't go right with the song, they were just having fun.<p>

Finally stopped she leaned onto one of the art room tables as he began tickling her. "c-come on Sai! You know how ticklish I get!" she said between a fit of giggles and laughs.

"Which is why I'm doing it" she continued to laugh. But he stopped when her eyes started to water. She was still giggling when he walked to his laptop and stopped the music.

"Oh gosh, at this rate we won't get a thing done." she said pushing a few strands of hair back. "It was fun though" she smiled.

"Would you like me to start it again? Or do you wish to take a break?" "let's take a break, I'm beat." She huffed, he nodded.

She sat down at the front table, laying her head down. He sat down next to her with a pad and pencil.

After a few seconds of resting her head she looked to see what he was drawing this time, he had always been the most amazing artist.

She blushed at what it was. It was a pencil drawing of her (almost identical) in a beautiful prom like dress, dancing with a flower in her hair, twirling around.

"that's beautiful…" she whispered, he slightly smiled, having realized she was looking.

"I draw what I see…" she blushed again, looking up at him, he trailed his eyes down to her, keeping a blank composure. "Thank you…Sai"

He nodded simply "anything you want to see, I'll draw it."

At those last words, a pink trapped her eyes.

"ok then…Sai…" "hmm?" he turned to her, she stared into his eyes, for a second he noticed the pinkness in them.

"Ino? Your eyes-" "please…draw this" she quickly leaned in.

Capturing his lips.

* * *

><p>Tenten dazed as she sat next to Gaara, he talked on and on about the story they would be researching and what parts they would be doing.<p>

They sat in one of the senior science rooms. She had been sitting and listening for at least a half an hour.

He so reminded her of Sakura.

No wonder they were dating, she thought.

She seemed to drift off and wonder what Neji and Megami were doing at the moment…  
>"Tenten…Tenten" she heard a faint voice from a distance.<p>

She felt something nudge her, forcing her to snap back to reality. Gaara stared at her with a bored expression.

"are you listening to me?" she smiled sheepishly "sorry Gaara, you kinda lost me halfway through" he sighed. "sorry! Really! But…can we just get started at research papers, it doesn't have to be perfect, you're starting to remind me of Sakura" he seemed to go calm at that remark.

She noticed that.

She smirked as she turned to her laptop, facing it as she pulled Google up. "you really like her…don't you?" "is that really something to be talking about right now?" she giggled, "you get all shy when I bring her _name_ up, it's pretty cute. I've never seen that side of you."

"use the 5th link" he pointed out, changing the subject, now she rolled her eyes "right" she said clicking on it. "And for your answer…yes…I really do like her, I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't"

"ah ha! I knew you were serious about that engagement thing! You ARE serious about her!" she boasted twisting around to him, he trailed his eyes to her, realizing she had frozen in place, her finger still in the air.

He didn't seem to notice the pink in her eyes as he stared at her "Tenten? Are you alright?"

She remained mute. He slightly waved his hand in her face, "hey…what's wrong?"

"Gaara…" she finally spoke, "yes?" "Why…" "Why what?"

She blinked, making him finally notice the cloudy pink in her eyes, "Ten-" "why did you pick her! while I'm here, I'm so much better…" she whispered leaning in.

"what are you doing?" he questioned pushing her back "Megami can have Neji…I want you~"

He nudged her back, but she kept prowling, he leaned back, causing him to fall over onto his butt. She jumped down landing on top of him.

He backed up

"Tenten, you're starting to freak me out" "you're so hot…" she whispered sexily, "thanks for the compliment—I guess—but can you get off?" "Take me…"

"what!" "ravish me…do what you want…I just want to be yours~"

He pushed her off, quickly getting up and dusting himself off "I think you hit your head, maybe you and Neji are having the same effect, come on I'll take you to the nurse" he held his hand out.

She took in, but instead pulled him into a kiss. No second later did he release from it, wiping his mouth.

"what the hell!" she stood up, pushing him back into his seat, he scrambled but she sat on his lap, pushing him back and facing him.

"Tenten…your eyes…their so" "so…what~" she whispered in his ears "PINK!"

She undid the buttons on her collar shirt "ohh~ I like the way you think" "how do you even get something sexual out of that?" he questioned in a fearful notion.

She grinded against him, forcing his cheeks to burn red "okay…I have to admit…that, feels really good" he grunted, she smirked, even if he couldn't see it.

"dammit! I'm with Sakura!" when he aimed to push her again she kissed him.

For a second he felt like kissing back.

Until the door opened.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura had ended up making out under computer 7. Yet they seemed to move faster then he and Tenten had.<p>

Her skirt was already sitting on top of computer 21, his shirt somehow ended up on the door knob.

They didn't care, they ravished each other. The sound of lips smacking contained the computer room, a sense able amount of pheromones.

"Ngh…Sasuke-kun" she moaned as he licked down her neck she twitched as s sensitive part of her neck.

"not there…" "there?...or here?..." he ran his hand down her thigh, up her skirt, until his hands grazed the most sensitive area of her body.

"d-don't…I don't want-" "you suck at lying."

Sakura whined as he rubbed at it, a wail that crossed a few rooms other kids were working in.

She twitched at his touch, her breath hot as she tried to look to him, she could force eye contact.

"more…Sasuke…Yeah~" she moaned.

Conveniently enough, Shikamaru began to pass by from retrieving research papers from the printer across the hall since the room he and Naruto worked in didn't carry one.

He stopped when he heard the moaning and whining in the computer lab. Not to listen of course, but to place the voices.

It sounded like Sakura, there's one.

"S-Sasuke…"

He dropped his papers in shock.

"what…what the fuck?"

* * *

><p>Megami continued to breathe endless breath as she stared at an unconscious Neji laying in front of her, she held her heart as she sat in front of her, her legs to the side.<p>

"Damn it Hyuga! You forced this onto yourself!" she yelled even if he couldn't hear her. She quickly buttoned back her collar shirt back and stood up. Dusting herself off and straightening her hair.

She grabbed her bag and began to run out, looking for her dark haired boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Ino and Sai sat kissing for the last 10 minutes, only stopping for at least 3 seconds to catch their breaths, then running it again. This is what Sai had been waiting for, this is what he had been wishing for, that Ino would finally come to her senses.<p>

He knew she couldn't resist him.

And yet…

Somehow…it just didn't feel…right.

Ino kept pushing him forward, as if she wanted more, as if she was desperate for him to do something more to her. She kissed him like she had been deprived of air, and he was the source.

He stopped her "Ino…" "mmm…what is it?" "what about Shikamaru?" "who's Shikamaru baby~?" he nudged her off.

"Ino…are you alright?" she blinked, the pink still dancing around her eyes, which he began to notice again. "I'm perfectly fine, are you okay? Aren't I finally giving you what you asked me too?"

"There's something wrong with you." "Touch me…" he stood up "okay now I know there's something up with you."

She grabbed a hold of his white school shirt before he could step back.

"Sai…" she whispered, "Ino I think you need to get your eyes checked…again" "what the hell are you talking about?~" she slightly moaned moving closer.

"There just so…why are they pink?" "I like pink" "are you wearing contacts" "Sai…" he stared at her.

"Please shut up" she pounced him, but thankfully before she could capture him he scrambled out.

"I'll be back! You…y-you just stay…just stay here!" he demanded grabbing his bag and rushing out.

"Sai! Sai get back here!" she demanded still on the floor, her hair and shirt ruffled.

* * *

><p>Hinata held the door handle shakily as she stared towards Gaara and Tenten in a position not suitable for the naked eye.<p>

"you…but…Neji-niisan…Sakura-san…T-Tenten, G-Gaara-san..ohhh." "Hinata, it's NOT what it looks like" Gaara reassured right as she passed out onto the floor.

"ohh…she passed out…oh well! Where were we?~" "nowhere!" he yelled accidently pushing her. Tenten fell back, colliding her head with the floor, passing out herself.

"Shit!" he groaned, he bent forward and picked her up bridal style.

He walked Tenten over to were Hinata lay, setting her down, he saw the back of her head bleeding "god dammit, well, it's only a minor bruise."

He accidently caught blood as he laid her down, he sub-consiously wiped it on his shirt "fuck" he growled looking at the bloody stain.

"yeah yeah! Next week, we're going up against the lightning kids" the boy said still dressed in his basketball uniform, "oh that is so cool! I can't wait, we totally whooped Mozukai's butt today kima-!" the cheerleader stopped.

"what?" the sophomore basketball player asked, he looked down to what she was staring at, both their eyes widened anime style.

From their point of view they saw Gaara hovered over two lifeless bodies, with a few blood stains and a dead stare, one of the (Tenten) was half dressed with her head bleeding, the other (Hinata) as disorganized clothing.

When he sensed someone looking at him Gaara looked up to the two sophomore kids. "huh?" he realized what they were staring at.

"damn it! It's not what it looks like!" he yelled as they ran off

"Rapist! Rapist! Gaara-Kun why!"

"Murderer! Muderer!"

"oh my gosh…" he held his face in his hands in exasperation as Hinata began to awake.

"hmm…G-Gaara? W-what's going-" "no time to talk Hinata! We have to move! Before IT wakes up!" he yelled grabbing her hand.

Her Mary Jane's clicked as they ran through the halls "G-Gaara-san, W-where are we goooing!"

* * *

><p>Megami ran around and around the hallways, looking for the room Sasuke and Sakura possibly could be, yet she couldn't seem to find them anywhere.<p>

She ran around a corner, only to collide into Sai.

"OW!" they both yelled falling back onto their butts. "Sai! What the hell are you doing?" "Shouldn't I be asking the same thing Megami? why were you running?" he asked as the both of them rubbed their heads.

"I'm running from Neji!" "I'm trying to find assistance for Ino."

"Megami! Itirashi!" "Gaara! Hinata!" Megami called rushing up to them as Gaara released Hinata's hand.

"Have you seen Sasuke? Something's up with Neji!" "I'm looking for Neji, well we are anyways. Something's happened to Tenten." "umm…" Megami started sheepishly.

"Neji's kinda…unconscious right now…" "W-why?" Hinata asked "I smacked him…well he was trying to violate me!" "Well Tenten tried to rape me…not…that bad, but it was so wrong…kind of hot…shit! Well she is in the same condition as Neji."

"What the fuck is going on?" "did you say Tenten tried to rape you?" Sai asked, Gaara nodded, "Ino pulled the same thing to me, she tried to have her way in the art room."

Suddenly Shikamaru came around the corner, when he saw the 4 of them he stopped and leaned on the side. "Shikamaru! Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"With Sasuke and Sakura…" he said a little quietly "doing what?" Megami asked "arguing…I found…Sasuke and Sakura doing…things…then Naruto met up with me and saw them, he busted into the room and started yelling, saying things like 'she's mine' and 'back off' and shit like that. I had no idea what was going so I just kept walking, you guys seen Ino? This all too much of a drag to deal with."

" Shikamaru, we have a lot to explain" Megami sighed, Shikamaru raised a brow.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

* * *

><p>"so you're saying that they all made a move on you…tried to violate you of some sort and such?" Shikamaru asked as the 5 of them sat outside on the bench. All except Hinata nodded.<p>

"except me…but I'm not quite sure what's going on." She squeaked, wondering what Naruto was getting himself into.

Shikamaru sighed "even you?..." he looked to Sai with irritable eyes, he slowly nodded. Shikamaru sighed again "so what's happened here is either between, that something's taken over their minds-" "aliens!" Megami boasted.

He rolled his eyes "yes Megami, maybe aliens" she smiled "I helped."

"another reason could be they may have hit their heads on something causing their brains to alter their feelings, disrupting their natural balance making them confused on how they feel."

"or, a magic spell" Sai pointed out, Shikamaru raised a brow at him. "what?" he shrugged "Megami said aliens" "which could be true!"

"Sure, a magic spell" he rolled his eyes, then they widened "a magic spell…" he whispered, "Nara I was just joking."

"NO! A spell, as in potions and witch's and wiccan's, gypsies and everything!" "Nara, we're you getting at?" "There's someone we need to go see."

Hinata gulped

"I-I think that may have to wait" she pointed to her front.

The 4 of them turned around and or looked up to find all 6 of them walking out of the building, a little confused and disoriented.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled jumping up, glad to see him in one piece.

Heh…

She jumped him, hugging him tightly, he chuckled "I missed you too Hinata-chan, but I've only been away for about an hour…I think" "Naruto-kun, don't you know what you were about to do?" she questioned.

He scratched the back of his head in confusion "should I? the last thing I remember is rushing to find Shikamaru's slow ass, then the next thing I know I woke up in the computer lab next to teme and Sakura-chan"

"oh thank goodness- S-Sakura-_chan_?""whoops! slip of the tongue! Just Sakura, sorry Hinata dattebayo!"

"y-yes…"

"Sasuke!" Megami called running up to him as he walked with Sakura, she stopped in front of him. "Me-" she slapped him across the face, shocking him and Sakura.

"don't you ever scare me and Mr. Bear like that again! Just what the fuck were you and Sakura doing?" she asked frantically looking at both of them.

"that's the thing Megami!" Sakura yelled "all we remember is starting to work on the project, then we wake up laying on the computer lab floor!"

"why did you slap me!" Sasuke demanded, ignoring him Megami continued to speak to Sakura. "You really don't remember a thing?" she nodded.

"Damn…"

"Sai! Why did you ditch me?" Ino demanded her hands on her hips as she walked over, "Gaara! You have some explaining to do! I woke up and the back of my head was bleeding!" Tenten yelled walking along side her.

Both boys groaned; they had a lot of explaining to do.

Neji seemed to be the only one unfazed…He stared off to Megami who spoke with Sasuke and Sakura.

The pinkness in his eyes never left…it was faint…but, it remained there.

* * *

><p>After a full discussion they all headed home for some well needed rest, in hopes tomorrow would be a more normal day.<p>

But once again during the night, the 6 of them arose from their beds, now not just their pupils but the rest of their eyes were drowned in pink.

_ultima__gressus__incipient_

_The final steps begin._

* * *

><p>At exactly 4:30 in the morning Shikamaru snuck into Alpha's yard with Gaara right behind him, the both of them stood by the side were the windows of Megami and Hinata's rooms were located.<p>

"Megami!...Megami!" he whisper yelled, yawning right after. It took a few seconds but her window finally opened, she stared down at them with tired eyes, holding Mr. Bear who seemed to sport the same expression.

"Shikamaru? Gaara? Do you bastards have any idea what time it is?" she whisper-yelled.

"go wake Hinata and put on some slippers, we're going somewhere."

* * *

><p>Megami and Hinata yawned, Megami's loud and obnoxious, Hinata's quiet and innocent as they rode in the back of Gaara's Jaguar.<p>

"so _were_ exactly are we going?" Megami asked annoyed. "To visit someone who can help us."

"who?" Hinata asked, "her…" he said as they pulled up to the very same sign Megami had pointed out a few days earlier.

"the gypsy lady? What's she got to do with anything?" Megami asked, "she has to do with everything, this is mainly her fault" he said yawning in return.

Both girls looked to Gaara for answers, he caught their eyes and shrugged, "I'm just as lost as you are" both girls sighed as they undid their seatbelts, stepping out.

The 4 of them stepped up to the door, "please hurry, it's still very dark out here." Hinata whispered looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

There was no one else outside.

Shikamaru nodded, but before he could even knock the door flew open, making the 3 of their hearts skip a beat, all except Shikamaru, his expression remained blank.

Their stood the woman they had seen but a few days ago, smiling brightly even at four in the morning.

"velcome children…I have been expecting jew."

The 4 of them walked into the familiar store, everything they had seen on Sunday was still there, as if untouched.

"you should put out adds you know, so you can sell this stuff-" "these things aren't for sale Miss. Namikaze" the gypsy woman said, cutting her off.

Megami stepped back in shock, only a few people in the entire WORLD knew who she was, "h-how do you-"

"I presume jew are all here to talk about Sunday?" "yeah…" Shikamaru sighed scratching the back of his head, "ah, jew are as quick a learner as they say…Mr. Nara."

"what did that pink stuff do to our friends?" Gaara questioned directly, the women sat down, a cup of tea in on a small table in front of her, along with a couch.

"please, sit, and I will explain"

They did as directed, Shikamaru sat, then Megami, then Hinata and at the end Gaara. She sipped her tea lightly for a second, then set it down and looked at them.

"your friends…the genius, the weapons girl, the fashion girl, the playboy, the cold one, and the loud one….they're under a spell."

"s-spell?" Hinata stuttered "b-but that's absurd!" the woman smiled "many things are my dear Hyuga girl…many…but do jew remember that vase jour pink haired friend broke, the smoke that escaped?" the 4 nodded.

"it vasn't just random pink mush I had laying around. That vase was a 2,000 year old artifact that holds the strongest emotions a human being can carry, vhen a spell is spoken, the smoke takes effect. It vas originally used in the medieval times as a spell to make the victim fall into an undeniable, desperate, and obsessive love for the first person they saw, or, if they saw the more than von person at ze same time, they vould fall for both people. It's as simple as that; your friends have taken in the smoke and the spell. The four of jew are lucky jew got out in time."

"the more they take in, the stronger their feelings become. Over the years it has fallen into four categories…von. They took only a minor amount of the smoke, vhich results in a shy expression of their love yet can get easily jealous. two, is a free expression of love, but isn't as easily jealous, more of a desperate sort of love. Three, an unquestionable sort of love, says the person did not take a lot, but they took more than they should as vell, this sort of love is ready to jump into marking their love, aka: sex, now four is what jew have to vatch out for. This love is obsessive, they will not give up on getting the person they vant, even if they have to force it. Questions?" She said picking up her tea once again and sipping it.

Gaara sighed "this is nuts. Are we really going to sit and believe here and believe that the 6 of them are under some ancient spell?"

The 3 of them looked at each other, then turned back to him. "Well, so far it's logical" Shikamaru shrugged.

Gaara sighed, "if so…what do we do about it?" "Nothing right now…"

"what!" they all yelled.

"I have to know just how hard the 6 of them vere hit. So I vant you 4 to go to school today, study them, if you must let them do vhat they vant vith jew. Then come and see me today, I shall see vhat I can do."

"is that all?" Hinata asked, the woman nodded.

They sighed, "alright…come on lets go" Shikamaru said, standing up.

"oh and! vhatever you do! Don't tell them about it…it vill only make things vorse…"

* * *

><p>Megami and Hinata made it back home just before the 3 of them woke up. They sat in the kitchen as they came down.<p>

The 3 of them were a little shocked to see Megami already down, sleeping on the counter. They were even more shocked to see Hinata just getting started on breakfast, her eyes tired and she looked as if she was about to pass out randomly.

Hehe…

"you guys looked exhausted, how long have you been up?" Sakura asked taking a seat. Hinata sighed "you don't want to know…"

* * *

><p>Gaara had to literally drag Shikamaru back into the mansion, since he fell asleep right before they even made it home. He tugged him to the first kitchen, dropping him at his favorite seat, letting him sleep.<p>

A couple minutes later the rest of the boys made their way down, Naruto being in that category.

"whoa! Shikamaru's passed out! Harder than usual!" Naruto yelled taking a seat next to the exhausted Shikamaru. "He…didn't get much of any sleep last night" Gaara said, his arms crossed in his seat.

"What did he do that kept him up so long?" Sasuke asked with an 'I-really-don't-give-a-fuck' attitude as he picked up a magazine.

"that…is classified information."

* * *

><p>Once again the 10 of them meet up at the school parking lot early in the morning as other students arrive.<p>

"Shika-kun!" Ino squeals jumping him, he slightly sighs in relief, no matter how exhausted he is, he's just glad to see that she's normal…for the time being.

"Sasuke…" Megami said quietly as she walked up to him, he looked to her, she carried an innocent expression, "we…never talked yesterday.

"oh right…that. Follow me" she nodded as they walked to right side of the building, where no other students stood.

"you guys are acting weird this morning" Tenten said as she watched Hinata fidget with her fingers, looking back and forth at Naruto who stared at Sakura for some reason, who seemed to look off to where he and Megami walked off too, she wasn't the only one, Neji seemed to watch them talk as well.

"how so?" Ino asked, releasing from Shikamaru, Tenten shrugged "don't really know, everyone just seems so lost. Anyways, we should really be getting to class."

She snapped her fingers, causing the rest of them to blink and fall back to Earth. "well, come on" she urged, they nodded as they began to make their way to homeroom.

Neji glared as he glanced to the both of them making out on the side of the wall.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Megami walked into class a few minutes after the rest of the gang walked in. talking among themselves.<p>

She, Hinata, Gaara and Shikamaru made sure to do as the gypsy had told them. They walked the 6 of them very carefully, especially how they went about their day.

Some.

A little _too_ carefully

"Megami…Megami…" Tenten twitched as Megami roamed her face. She punched her upside the head, "what the fuck are you doing!"

"oow!" Megami held her head, she sniffled, looking up to Tenten as the 10 of them sat at lunch.

She smirked "you're so cute Tennie~" Tenten's cheeks beat red, again.

She smacked her again.

"I swear one of these days you're going to come out as a lesbian." she grimaced turning back to face the front, Megami shrugged.

Shikamaru kept an eye on Ino and Neji, while Gaara watched Sakura and Sasuke and how they interacted, Hinata watched Naruto, while Megami annoyed Tenten.

During the day, whenever they were near the certain person, their eyes would glow pink, which Shikamaru closely noticed.

Finally the end of the day rolled around. Since it was Wednesday it was Sasuke and Tenten's day for the Kurenai's room. But Gaara convinced them that he and Tenten had to work on the book report since they hardly got a thing done the previous day. But the real reason is to see how Tenten interacted with him.

Sasuke agreed, he decided he would work with Naruto and Sakura, so while Naruto and Sakura worked on their dance he would work on the book report with them.

Megami had to work with Neji in Kakashi's room once again. Shikamaru didn't have a choice but to work with Kin on their dance for the day, but told Sai to see how Ino interacted with him, not yet explaining the information they had retrieved.

But Shikamaru forced Kin to make their room right across the one Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were working in, so he could watch them. Along with Hinata who watched in secrecy since she was free from work.

"so…how's this gonna work?" Naruto asked looking back and forth at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura shrugged "we could work on the dance for half an hour while you print out research papers Sasuke, then I could go work with Sasuke while you think of the next moves Naruto."

"sounds simple enough" Sasuke said plainly, Naruto nodded smiling "alright Sakura-chan! Let's get to work!"

She frowned "there he goes again…" she whispered as she watched him set up the music and Sasuke sit at his laptop.

* * *

><p>"so…let's actually get some work done today." Gaara said as he sat down next Tenten in the science lab they had been in yesterday, she giggled "right…hey, why didn't we get far yesterday? Did it have something to do with me falling on my head?"<p>

"yeah…you fell, and…I kind of got freaked out, I went to look for help but when I got back you were gone." He lied. "ohh, ahh well. Let's actually get started today, we don't have much time left. Although it is due Monday." She added, he nodded, looking to his laptop as they researched their book together.

There was a few minutes of pleasant silence.

"Gaara…" he gulped "…yeah?"

"Gaara…look at me…" "I'd really rather not" she used her right hand to twist his face, forcing him to face her pink inflated eyes.

"Ten…" "Gaara…why…" he sighed "again with this?" "why'd you pick Sakura? She's so boring…what about a girl that can have real fun?"

He had to let her keep going, to see just how bad she had been hit. 1, 2, 3…or what he hoped wasn't…4.

"your not fighting back…so you've finally decided to play?...or…do you just want to jump to the bed part of this scene."

"or great…you're a 3" he rolled his eyes, "are you talking about breast sizes?" "That doesn't even make sense" he glared.

"I don't give a damn." She pushed him back, making him off his seat onto his back. He twitched, trying to get up, but instead she climbing onto him.

"You wanna start?~" "start what?" he asked stonily, she snickered leaning in on his side.

"must I really explain?"

"alright Tenten, that's enough" he said seriously as he tried to tug her off, she pushed him back, forcing him to knock heads with the floor like she had.

"it'll be enough when I say it's enough" she growled.

His eyes slightly widened.

* * *

><p>"again…neji…I'm REALLY sorry for hitting you yesterday, you just got me scared you know" Megami said as they sat down at a couple seats in Kakashi's room.<p>

"Again, it's fine…I still don't remember what I did. But whatever it was it must have been bad for you to hit me that hard. Still hurts" he rubbed the top of his head as he turned on his laptop, she blushed "s…sorry again."

He smirked "for the 5th time, it's fine." His expression turned serious as they begun their project again.

"we worked on the project yesterday, we should dance today" Megami pointed out, Neji looked to her "I guess you're right."

He closed the book report page on his laptop and opened the soundtrack playlist were their song was located.

As it began the both of them stood up, starting the dance.

_Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_  
><em>In that bright white noise<em>  
><em>What I been missing in my life<em>  
><em>That I been dreaming of<em>  
><em>You be that girl<em>  
><em>You be that girl<em>  
><em>You be<em>

_Everything you want so let me get up there_  
><em>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<em>  
><em>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<em>  
><em>[Chorus]<em>

_You make me feel that_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You, you make me feel that<em>

The hadn't started the second part on Monday but today ti just seemed to flow out of them as they danced, their bodies clinging together.

_Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<em>

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_  
><em>In that bright white noise<em>  
><em>What I been missing in my life<em>  
><em>What I been dreaming of<em>  
><em>You be that girl<em>  
><em>You be that girl<em>  
><em>You be<em>

_Everything you want so let me get up there_  
><em>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<em>  
><em>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<em>

_Ooh_  
><em>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<em>  
><em>Take you 'round the world<em>  
><em>You know I like it loud<em>  
><em>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<em>  
><em>[Chorus]<em>

_You make me feel that_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel, oh<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel, oh<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Put your hands up_  
><em>Put your hands up<em>  
><em>Let the lights drop<em>  
><em>Let the lights drop<em>  
><em>Make my world stop<em>  
><em>Make my world stop<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel, oh<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>

At the last 'Na' their chests collied, both breathing heavily, once again freely making eye contact.

She saw the pink rush over his eyes. _'there it is!'_ she said in thought.

"Megami…" he whispered leaning in, she pushed him back, she had to see what he would do if she refused him.

"Neji…stop…" she whispered slightly backing up. He walked forward "Mega…"

"Neji I'm serious! Don't make me hit you again!" even knowing she couldn't.

Yet anyways.

He pushed her as she had pushed him, backing her fall back to the floor, "shit…" she growled, rubbing her butt. He leaned down and bent forward so he was on top of her.

"Nej-" "I don't like it…" he whispered, she raised a brow "meaning?" "I don't like it…I don't like seeing him touch you everyday…" he whispered.

Okay, she thought, he might be one, jealousy was an option. Yet he wasn't being shy about his feelings.

"kiss me…" he whispered, "no" she said plainly, "you kiss Uchiha…" "he's my boyfriend" she snapped, he smirked "what's the difference? All it is is kissing anyways."

"there's a huge difference! Now lay off!" she pushed him back, dusting herself off in a huff.

He glared as he pulled back and held her down, tightening his grip on her arms, she stared at him in shock.

"Megami…I hate repeating myself."

* * *

><p>Kin annoyingly tapped her satin high heel on the shiny wooden floor, her arms crossed as she watched Shikamaru looked towards the room across from them with binoculars.<p>

"Shika-" "shush" he whispered, she rolled her eyes "do you mind telling me what you're doing?" "Yes"

She glared

Shikamaru watched across the room to were Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were. It had been half an hour; Sakura was now working with Sasuke, which really didn't please Naruto too well. So far he had snapped 6 pencils, ripped four sheets of notebook paper and made a hole in a desk.

Now he knew what to place him as.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't pay much attention though, with eyes drowned in pink they worked flirtatiously, touching and feeling each other like a married couple ready to consummate.

"how troublesome…three's" he mumbled "what?" Kin asked, he ignored her. he noticed Hinata looking in across the hall, she nodded to him.

He sighed "alright, I'm going" "what! But we've barely done anything!" she yelled stomping her foot. "We'll work on it tomorrow, I've got things to do."

Before she could say anything else he was out the door.

she glared off at him.

" Nara Shikamaru...you won't be ignoring me for much longer..."

* * *

><p>Sai watched Ino carefully as they sat down after finishing the dances they had to do for their song, they would review it again tomorrow, then again Friday, so there would be no need to use the Kurenai's room on Saturday.<p>

She seemed fine for the time being, not as if she had been taken over by aliens or hit her head…or were under some sort of spell.

Losing interest, he decided to sketch. As he picked up his pencil be somehow ended up drawing the previous day. Where she kissed him, well, she had asked him to hadn't she?

But he certainly wasn't going to give it to her; he hoped she didn't see either.

But…

"I knew you'd draw it…~" he froze, the same voice she had yesterday had returned, but today it was a good thing, today he could figure out what Shikamaru had asked him too.

Between 1 to 4, he still didn't understand what this stages or something had to do with what was going on, but whatever he could do to find out what was wrong with Ino he would.

He turned to his side, so he could at least see a glimpse of her. her eyes (like the previous days) were pink, kind of frightening to have pink eyes like that actually, in his opinion.

"well…you asked me too" he finally answered, she smiled, leaning in "I'm glad you did…now I know how good we looked…" she whispered.

"you could draw it again…better…like this~" she whispered leaning in and kissing him softly, of course he wouldn't deny it, but today he had no choice.

He released "Ino…stop" "Sai…I don't like being rejected…please…kiss me" she begged.

So now it was between two and four, he thought.

He backed away.

"Sai…" she whimpered, "come on…I need you…I wanna feel you…kiss me." Ino I cannot" _'until I figure out what level you are in'_ he said to himself.

"Touch me…" she begged in a slight moaning tone, she continued to lean forward, almost slipping off her seat, still prowling him.

"Ino-" "I love you…" those words seemed to run down his back. He hadn't heart them in almost a year.

He wanted too…

He kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Tenten…come now…let's, let's talk about this, please" Gaara said seriously as he backed up, Tenten—on her hands and knees—stalked to him, her collar shirt unbuttoned and her skirt riding low.<p>

"~ooh, you're so sexy when you beg…" "Tenten, come on, you need to lay down, you might hurt yourself again." He'd never showed this side of himself to anyone else. But when he and Sakura's relationship was in danger if she caught them like this, he just had to, well, he couldn't hit a girl!

"lay down…" she smirked "not that kind!" he yelled seriously, "you're such a turn on~"

"I know, I get that a lot, but I'm serious" he said stonily

She pounced him, making him fall back "you are most definitely a 3" "YOU are most _definitely_ the sexiest thing I've ever met~"

"now show me what's under those pants~" she whispered "are you kidding? I haven't even showed Sakura yet!"

"stop saying her name…it makes me sick…I want you to love me Gaara"

Suddenly the door blew open, just like yesterday.

Hinata stood there, half expecting to see the same thing. "G-Gaara-san! It's time to go!"

"good" he nudged a distracted Tenten off and pushed her to the side, he quickly got up and ran out with Hinata.

"Gaara! Gaara! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED SABAKU!"

He sighed as they ran through the halls, "this better work…"

* * *

><p>Neji continued to kiss her neck, biting and licking the most sensitive spots as she lightly moaned, his fingers unbuttoned her collar shirt as she was distracted . It pissed her off but she had to figure out what level he was at, to do that she had to let him have his way.<p>

Damn spell.

For some reason though…every few seconds…it felt good.

Sasuke never went as far as he did with her. He just never seemed interested.

As if reading her mind, Neji spoke "Sasuke…never does this, does he?" she didn't respond as he licked down to her chest, running his hands over her tattoo aka breast.

"you should be mine…" "N-Neji…"

"I should own you…I own you…"

"no…you don't" "right now it's not your choice."

Damn it! Why did he have to feel so good! she wasn't about to fall prey to him like other girls!

Well…she…did for Sasuke but he doesn't count! She thought.

She'd finally had enough, she got the information she needed so she pushed him off. Scambling up

"Sorry Neji! But I got what I needed so see yeah!" she put up at 'L' on her forehead and stuck out her tongue as she turned around to leave.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her ankle, she was pulled down.

He glared to her "were do you think you're going?" "leaving…" "obviously you didn't hear me…I own you now." He leaned over her.

"Hyuga! You're testing my nerves! KISS THIS!" she collided her knee with the very organ that marked him as a man.

He twitched, holding it as he fell to the side.

She stood up, dusting herself off once again, glaring down at him.

"Bastard…no means no!" she yelled as she ran out.

* * *

><p>Ino sat on top of Sai as they lay on one of the long art room desks, making out to their hearts content.<p>

Sai knew he had a job to do but he couldn't stop, it felt so fucking good! So good to be able to kiss Ino again.

But somewhere in his mind he knew her feelings for him at the moment weren't real, he had to let go.

And yet…

She was so beautiful, her lips were so delicate, her touch was so benign.

He loved her.

"I love you…" she whispered in between kisses.

He tried to repeat but…he just couldn't bring himself too.

He was ready to push her off, until the door flew open.

Both of them released. Sai really hoped the person he was thinking off wasn't standing by the door.

He slowly turned his head, he found Megami leaning on the door, her hair messy and her collar shirt disoriented.

"Megami-" "shut up, you just better be DAMN lucky I wasn't Shikamaru. Now come on!"

Sai nudged Ino off, to her confusion as he got up and fixated himself. "Sai, we're you going?"

He didn't answer, when he was done he ran out with Megami.

"Sai? Sai! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

* * *

><p>His expression remained blank as they ran through the halls.<p>

Shikamaru stood waiting for them by the door Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were working in, waiting for the four of them.

A few seconds later Gaara and Hinata ran up, right as they made it too Shikamaru, Megami and Sai ran around the corner.

"Did you gather all the information?" he asked, they nodded, "good, let's go, we have to go see that woman now."

"What woman?" Sai asked, "You'll see" he answered plainly.

Megami turned to the door "who's in here?" she asked, "Megami I don't think you should-"

She faced the door, looking in front he square glass window.

Naruto lay passed out on the floor, but that only caught her eye for a split second.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the couch, lips locking vigorously and passionately.

Her interested expression dried. It was replaced with a depressed expression.

"Megami…w-we have to go" Hinata assured her, "the way he kisses her..." she whispered.

"he…he's never like that with me…" she croaked.

"who?" Gaara asked, "no one! We don't have time!' Shikamaru said sternly as he grabbed his best friends arm and began dragging him, rushing outside, Sai followed closely.

"Megami…we need to go…" she slowly nodded, she picked up her feet as she and Hinata ran out.

* * *

><p>"so wait a minute here…yesterday I was making a joke about them being under a spell, they actually are?" Sai asked as the 5 of them sat in the gypsy woman's store again.<p>

She nodded "so now, explain to me vhat kind of state jour friends are in."

"I'll start" Shikamaru said, sitting up. "Naruto's a level one, he gets really jealous when he sees Sakura with someone else, especially Sasuke, speaking of the both of them, they're three's which Hinata discovered." Megami and Gaara twitched at that.

"Ino is a two apparently" Sai said, "Tenten is a three" Gaara said shivering a little. "and Neji's a four."

"I see…" the women said "vell then I guess it is time for these, isn't it?" she stood up and began walking to the counter were Sakura had pulled out the potion. She pulled out a blue version of the one she had taken.

She took it and walked over to the book case, she pulled out the book Sakura had read from. From there she walked back to the counter, walking behind it she bent forward, when she came back up she had 6 shot needles in a box.

She walked back to the 5 of them and sat down.

"jew must give them this" she set down the blue glowing potion, then the book, she opened it to a page that looked blank, until she dusted it off, the only thing on the page was one line.

"each of jour friends must take a certain amount of this, depending on vhat level they are, as the fluid is going into their body jew must recite this saying:"

_dimittere__cor meum_

_Release my heart_

the blue potion began to glow, the woman held her hand up

"prohibere! **(stop)**" she demanded, the glowing seized, the 5 of them sat in shock.

"Umm…I have a terrible memory" Megami pointed out, "don't worry Megami, it shouldn't be hard to remember, I'll remind you if you need me too" Hinata reassured, Megami nodded in return.

The woman sat and filled the needles with a certain amount of the blue fluid. The first with a short amount, the second with a little more than the first, the third, fourth, and fifth were filled halfway, and the sixth was filled all the way.

She handed the first to Hinata, the third and fourth to Shikamaru, the fifth was handed to Gaara, the sixth to Megami and the second to Sai.

"be careful vith these children, and remember the quote! The six of them must be under the spell for the antidote to work!" the five of them stood up.

"Thank you ma'am" Hinata said bowing, "oh, that reminds me. You have to give them the antidote by tomorrow, or else they shall be stuck as they are forever."

"WHAT!" the five of them yelled "why didn't you tell us that before?" Megami asked frantically, "oh ho ho ho, must have slipped my mind. The temporary enhancement lasts for 5 days, tomorrow at midnight their feelings will be official"

The groaned as they started walking,

"Sure hope this works" Shikamaru mumbled as they made their way out.

Megami, being last to leave, stopped by the door; she twisted around to the women "excuse me! How did you know my last-"

She wasn't there.

"hello! Ma'am?" she called, the store felt like a ghost town "wonder how she knew so much about us…" she whispered.

A cold wind brushed past her, she held her hair down as it did, she smiled when it stopped, somehow, she got her answer.

* * *

><p>As they got into the limo Shikamaru spoke up "tomorrow is the senior lock in, we'll have them all together tomorrow. So tomorrow, we finish this."<p>

!

The 5 of them once AGAIN had to explain their disappearance and the fact they were lacking in the completion of work department. With quick thought stories and a few explanations, the 11 of them headed home.

The 5 of them prepared themselves for what awaited them tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The entire Konoha high senior population was excited for the lock in after school; it's all everyone talked about. Students would come in at 10 pm to finish projects, homework or any other thing they needed.<p>

There were no teachers supervising either, the only adults in the building would be Tsunade and Shizune, the school security cameras would be shut off, every door would be locked and barred. The cafeteria would be open as well for anyone who got hungry, the gym was open for kids who either had to train for upcoming sports, or finished work early and decided to hang out.

It was exciting yet scary to think about. So the school day seemed to fly by. Half the senior kids went home, some stayed until he doors opened at 10.

At 10 pm, the sky was dark and filled with stars; the doors of Konoha high slammed shut, bars rained down as every student settled themselves in a room.

"Students of Konoha high! This is your principal Tsunade, welcome to the second lock-kin this school year at Konoha High. I hope you all get what you need to get done done since you have the free time, remember! We're trying for all-nighters remember! There is no leaving, no phone calls, if you forgot anything you will have to wait until tomorrow morning at 8 am, when the doors open. Be safe! Have fun! And good luck on your work! Oh and P.S: any sort of sexual intercourse on school grounds ins prohibited and will result in emediate expultion, do I make myself clear? You _know_ who you are. Thank you and good night"

The loud speaker shut off.

The 10 of them sat in Kakashi's room, getting ready to move out and separate.

"Man, I remember November's lock-in; it was right before you guys got here!" Naruto bounced. "How was it?" Ino asked

"Awesome, I've been waiting for the senior lock-in since freshman year! The seniors always talked about it when we were around!"

"Anything interesting happen?" Sakura asked getting her bag ready, Sasuke smirked "yeah, that was the night I banged Karin."

The girls stopped and looked at him, all the guys (except Naruto) snickered, and Megami looked at him "hello?"

"What?" he said stonily, she glared at him. She stood up and grabbed her bag and work papers, stomping out the door.

As it slammed he turned back "what's her problem?" the girls stood up "you're such an ass." Tenten said shaking her head.

He raised a brow, Neji stood up, "I'll go check on her. we have to get to work anyways" he stated

"What?" Tenten and Sasuke said at the same time.

He grabbed his things and began to fast walk out of Kakashi's room.

"good call, we should all be getting to work" Sakura sighed as she hoisted up her things, "come on Naruto, let's-" "actually Naruto and I really need to get in that project, we haven't gotten much anything done so we need this time, but we have all night, when we're done he can come and work with you." Shikamaru said

Sakura blinked "oh…alright then-""now wait a minute today's _my_ day to work with Sasuke!" Tenten cut in.

"You'll have to wait; we really need to work on our project Tenten." Gaara said, she blinked, flashing a sweet pink.

She smirked "okay…" she whispered "I'll meet you in the science room then~" she grabbed her bag and kicked up her heel as she turned to make her way out, not before stopping by Sasuke.

"I'll see _you_ in a few~" he stared off at her as she strutted her way out.

"We have a window of two hours to fix them…let's not mess this up." Shikamaru whispered to Gaara and Hinata, the both of them nodded.

"well, I have to go meet Sai to put the finishing touches on the dance, I'll see you guys in a few!" Ino waved as she strutted her way out.

"Sakura…let's go…" Sasuke said sternly, she nodded grabbing her things. Gaara couldn't help but glare at him as they walked out.

Shikamaru turned to his side, facing Naruto. "Naruto, go set up in the room 307, I'll meet you there."

Naruto saluted him "roger that!" he smiled, quickly kissing Hinata on the cheek and grabbing his bag, he ran out.

"S-Shikamaru, room 307 is the room Sasuke and Sakura are working in" Hinata said fearfully.

Shikamaru pulled out the needles "exactly, come on Hinata, we have to go after them." He tossed her the needle with the smallest amount, he held two in his hands like guns.

"what a troublesome week…" he sighed, "Gaara-" "I have mine, I'm going to go meet Tenten." "And Megami?" "In her bag" Hinata answered, "Sai?" "already has it" Gaara said.

"good…let's get this over with, I have a dance to finish with a she-devil."

* * *

><p>Megami angrily set out her things for the research project Kurenai's room as Neji walked in, it was hard not to be mad when your boyfriend was an insensitive jerk.<p>

Now she knew how Tenten felt.

What still bothered her was the way he had kissed Sakura the previous day, there was so much more feeling in it then he had with her, maybe their days of passion were starting to were out, she thought.

Besides, the only thing he had ever done was kiss her (and or make-out) but it didn't seem enough, she knew very well he had done more with Sakura and probably didn't thing of going any farther with her.

She sighed, sitting down; maybe it was for the best. She wasn't much on relationships anyways.

"Hey…" she looked up, Neji stood by the door, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Neji, let's get to work then." She said standing up, he raised a brow "are you alright?"

"I'm fine! If it's about storming out that was nothing! Sasuke's just a jerk sometimes you know?" he nodded as he walked up, setting his bag down onto the stage and began unpacking.

She noticed his eyes were still their white color, if they didn't change and they didn't interact by the it struck 12, he would be having on and off feelings for her forever!...or permanent feelings, she didn't know which.

She had to make sure the needle was in her bag; she picked it up and began to dig through it.

She found.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

What an idiot she was, in her frantic unpacking she's misplaced her needle. She had to find it. She had to find it before _he_ got in the mood.

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed to room 307 to get ready for the project he had begun to get lazy on, "gosh, wonder why Shikamaru picked a different room!" he said aloud as he passed some kids walking along the halls.<p>

He shrugged it off as he reached room 307, a plain room that he presumed used to be an English room. Twisting the door knob he walked into a room with a few posters of proper English language, his guess what was right.

It seemed empty, for the time being so he set down his bag and began to unload his laptop and papers.

All this seized when he heard frantic moaning and pleading somewhere in the room. Normally he would have run out to the leave the couple (or just person…) alone to do their business…but the voice…was all too familiar.

It came from the supply closet right behind him, he twisted around, a glare trapped upon his face as it grew louder.

Without a knock he twisted the door knob and flew the door open.

His gaze was met with that of Sasuke and Sakura's, on the floor, lips just releasing. Her skirt down, her shirt off, his shirt off, her bra unclasped but still remaining on her chest. The discarded clothes sat on the empty closet floor.

"What the hell! Sakura-chan! What are you doing with _him_!" he yelled his voice echoing through the room as his eyes burned pink, the same going for the two lovers on the floor.

Shikamaru and Hinata walked down the hall towards room 307, when they heard Naruto's voice they both jumped. "Oh no" Hinata gasped, he grabbed her hand "come on, we have to move!"

"Naruto…please stop calling me Sakura-chan…I want to be with Sasuke-kun." "What?" "I love Sasuke-kun." She said plainly, "which means, leave" Sasuke growled.

Just as he did the door flew open, "quickly Hinata! While their still in the trance!" Shikamaru yelled, Hinata held out the needle "right!"

"what're you guys doing? And what are those needles for!" Naruto yelled, Hinata jumped him, forcing him to fall back.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I do this with love" she sighed, "wait! Wha-"she lodged the needle into his next "OW!" "dimittere cor meum!"

"What the hell is this? Sasuke and I are in the middle of something!" Sakura yelled as the both of them got up.

Shikamaru walked up to then, their eyes still showed very heavy amount so pink, he sighed "put your clothes back on, parties over." Sasuke glared "just what the hell-"

Shikamaru whipped out the needles, stabbing the both of the in the neck, they both stood in shock as the pink faded from their eyes. "dimittere cor meum…"

A few seconds after it was drained out they fell to the floor.

Hinata stood up as well, wiping sweat from her forehead as she looked down at the unconscious Naruto.

"h-how long do you think they will be like this?" she asked, he shrugged "should be just a few hours, so much for all-nighter I guess…sheesh, I've never ran so much in my life, this whole week has been such a drag" he groaned.

Hinata giggled and hugged him; he blinked "what?"

"I'm just glad…I'm glad I have my Naruto-kun back all to myself."

* * *

><p>Gaara walked back into the science room to find Tenten sitting there, calm and collected as she typed on her laptop, when he came in she looked up and smiled. "hey Gaara! I'm just getting started, we're really behind you know that?"<p>

"yes…" he said as he took a seat next to her. She looked up at him, they made eye contact.

She smiled, and looked back down to the laptop.

He gave a confused expression, normally when she locked eyes she would instantly transformed into the crazy/ horny chocolate haired girl he had come to know in the last couple days.

Something was wrong…

* * *

><p>Ino smiled when she saw Sai sitting at an art room desk as she stepped in "sorry I'm late, I was just grabbing some stuff." "It's fine, I know you went home first, so I expected this."<p>

She took a deep breath as she sat down, "is there really anything left we half to do?" she asked, eh slightly shrugged "it seems fine to me. If there is anything else you want to change we can." she waved her hand nonchalantly, "no, we're good, I don't feel like doing a thing right now, but if you want we can meet up tomorrow for one last practice."

"That sounds fine." He half smiled; "since we have free time, and we're in an art room, why don't we get some art in?" she said standing up.

"Sounds…fun" he said as he watched her walk to the still stocked supply closet. His smile dropped.

_Why is she not reacting?_

* * *

><p>"Megami…Megami?" Neji said in an annoyed expression as he watched her scramble around the floor in a search on her hands and knees.<p>

"Yeah?" she asked even though she really wasn't listening. "What are you looking for?" "THAT my friend! is classified information."

"We really have to get working on project you know, we're really behind." "I know I know! But there's just one thing I have to get before we start…more like find" she said grumbling her last sentence.

"Oh this is bad…PLEASE don't tell me I left it at home!" she pleaded to nothing "I couldn't have! I remember packing it!" she whispered.

Suddenly the P.A come on

"students! The time is now 11 o'clock, the cafeteria is now open for anyone who would like a bite to eat! Remember at midnight the gym opens!" Shizune's voice called "thank you"

The P.A system clicked off as Megami groaned.

"Great…I have one freaking hour to stab this guy in the neck…perfect, he's not even under the spell yet! And I still haven't found the fucking needle! Damn this is too much work!" she whisper-yelled to herself.

"Megami…" she heard a seductive voice whisper, she shut her eyes "crap…"

She didn't want to even dare to turn around; she already knew who sat behind her.

"that position you're in…"

Shit!

She just not realized she was in the floor doggy style, of course _that_ would rile up sexual emotions if your ass was out in someone's face, especially some one under a spell that would kick in whenever the victim make eye contact, said or was in some sort of sexual state.

Damn spell.

Fuck the spell, fuck the gypsy, and fuck that old ass vase! Fuck fuck fuck! She cursed her life. _And fuck whatever dumbass invented this position!_

She turned her head to the side; Neji was crouching, staring deeply at her.

His eyes—of course—as pink as the spring cherry blossom trees.

"can…I help you?" "Megami…" he whispered.

Now she had a problem, Neji was well under the spell. And the needle was a missing.

What a night this was turning out to be!

* * *

><p>Gaara had no idea what to do, it was nearing midnight and Tenten hadn't even cracked! Lucky they were getting plenty of work done but that wasn't the point. He had to find some way to make those chocolate eyes of hers fall pink within the hour, or else they were both screwed for life.<p>

Tenten innocently worked on her half of the project as he stole glances of her, thankfully, she didn't notice.

'_what the hell am I supposed to do? They're not the slightest bit pink!...time is running out…I have to think…'_

He shut his eyes for a moment, I thought.

'…_.wait a minute! She would always make the first move…so maybe, to get her to have that feeling I have to start it!...I'm going to regret this….but…it is to save us both…'_

He gulped and turned to his side, Tenten freely typed away "Ten…Ten?" she turned to him, smiling cutely "yeah?"

Before another second was lost, he locked lips with her.

As he did, her eyes fell into a bright, shiny, lifeless pink.

* * *

><p>Ino painted away on a white large piece of paper she had found in the closet, a few paint sets by her side and a couple pencils.<p>

Art was a shy side of her, while Sai openly did his. But anything that had to do with creativity she absolutely adored, which is another reason fashion became an interest of hers.

Pure, creativity.

Sai was at a loss, he and Ino had spoken many times as they painted but nothing seemed to faze her. her eyes still remained the bright soft blue color he had come to admire and quickly love.

He didn't know what to do, time was quickly running out and she hadn't even tried to hold his hand.

….

But then a thought occurred to him.

What if he tried first?

Maybe then she'd snap into a reality that made her desperate for him again. It was worth a shot wasn't it? He _was_ running out of options.

"Ino…" "Hey Sai, do you think I should use purple or red for the butterfly?" "Ino…" "I mean I love purple, but red really brings out the wings don't you think?"

"Ino…" "Ah what the hell, purple it is!" "INO!"

She twisted to the side, facing him "yeah?"

He took a deep breath, well, it's not as if he hadn't done it before. The needle kept safe in a small pocket in his messenger bag next to him.

He leaned in—to her confusion—and finally,

kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Neji! Hey did you see the game last night? Yeah I really liked it, I really thought they were at a loss but they pulled through in the end didn't they, boy what a show" she laughed nervously as she backed up and he leaned in. doing her best to try and distract him so he wouldn't touch her before she actually figured out where she had put the needle.<p>

"shut up…" "Have you read the latest playboy magazine? Damn those girls are hot aren't they?" she continued, "I don't care for them…" "Then what about playgirl magazine? Are you into _that_ now?" she laughed "just joking! He he!" she was running out of ideas, at this point she really wished she had hung out with Neji more os she could know more about him.

"I said shut up…" "You know what! I'm getting hungry! What we should REALLY do is head to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat! So why don't _you_ do that while I stay and…" he pushed her down, holding her arms so she couldn't break free.

"and search…"she whispered, her head met the floor.

"You talk…way to much…" he hovered over her, she tried to release but this time is did nothing for her, he was stronger than before, a side she had never seen of him.

"So I've been told…"she groaned having nowhere else to go, she looked into his eyes. There were so pink it scared her.

"Neji…please don't do this…" she whispered, "enough! I'm tired of waiting"

'_for some reason…so am I'_ she said to herself them quickly shook her head.

"I want you…I've been wanting you…so much it hurts." He whispered as he leaned in.

He kissed her, gently, for a short time that's all it was, she had to kiss back, she had to give him what he wanted to keep him in the state he's in until she spots the needle.

She had no idea how that would work.

He let go of her lips, kissing down her neck, she shivered…she couldn't help but let him have her… "accipere…cor meum…" he whispered…

He trailed his left hand down her thigh, licking her neck in the process

"Neji…don't….please" "begging…is futile"

He ran his up her skirt…it lay in front of the most sensitive part of her body…then slowly began to rub at it.

"aaah~" she moaned, he licked down her neck, using the other hand to unbutton her collar shirt, revealing her purple lace bra.

"Every day it would be the same, watching him have you…although…Sasuke has never gone this far…has he?… still, I hated seeing it…you're so sexy Megami…you're so sexy…it pisses me off" he whispered as she moaned loudly, her face beat red.

" stop!...it feels…so…aaah~" she tried to speak "good?...I'm just getting started"

Before she could finish he stopped his fingers

He licked down the visible part of her body, all the way until he faced her skirt, which he pulled down along with her slightly wet panties.

"N-Neji…" she moaned, he closed his eyes, setting his head into her opening, opening his mouth as he ran his tongue over and in it "a-ah~!". Her cries began to get the better of him; he ran his wet tongue slightly inside of her

"N-Neji-!" he wanted to hear her scream his name…her cries fed him the energy he needed to please her.

He slipped his tongue inside, licking away inside her. She wailed in pleasure, grinding her hips to the movement. Her face beat red, her eyes turned bright pink

When she climaxed she cried his name, he ran his wet tongue back up to her as she shivered in delight. Finally until he reached her ear he whispered softly such delicate words.

"Make love…..to me…"

It was almost twelve; there was no way she could give him that…no matter how much she craved it.

Sasuke and Tenten meant more to her than her own desires, she didn't know what to do now, she was frozen in a state of shock.

No one

Not even Sasori had ever done a thing like that to her.

She turned her head in confusion, not daring to look towards him as he licked back up her neck.

It was then that she spotted the needle, right at next to the stage which is where she must have tossed it.

It was now or never.

She pushed him off with all her strength, making him land on the other side of the room.

She quickly scrambled up and, running towards the stage, ignoring the fact her school skirt and panties were down.

She quickly retrieved the needle, sighing in relief.

She twisted around, only to be faced with a death glaring Neji.

"don't test me…Megami" she sighed "Neji…you've showed me a side no guy has ever dared to try, you brought out a side of me I didn't even knew existed…I thank you for that, because now I just realized what I'm ready for…but you belong to Tenten, and you two are perfect for each other…so goodbye"

He raised a brow "Mega-" she stabbed him in the neck with the needle. She watched the fluid flow into him and the pink drain from his eyes. "dimittere…cor…meum"

He fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>For the last 10 minutes Gaara and Tenten made-out, he took in a little more than he should have, but hell, when a girl is this good of a kisser, would you stop?<p>

He already realized that her eyes were the color of choice for the needle when he glanced at her. so he used his hand to move around the back towards his bag and grab the needle, releasing from her.

"What's wrong?" she pouted, he sighed "it's time for you to go back to Neji…" "Didn't I say I'm done with him…I love you~"

"No you don't" he said sternly. He pulled out the needle, she stared at it. After a few seconds she giggled

"Is that a toy?" he groaned "oh my gosh you have the dirtiest mind ever!"

"well I'm not going anywhere!" "look, this is going to hurt you WAY more than it's going to hurt me." she raised a brow.

" Gaara…shut up and kiss me~" she whispered, "I can't" "and why the hell not!"

He twisted the needle and stabbed her in the neck, her mouth gaped as the fluid rushed into her.

He smirked "because I think I'm in love."

"dimittere cor meum"

* * *

><p>Sai didn't want to stop, it was 5 minutes to midnight and he and Ino were still kissing like there was no tomorrow.<p>

Oh, how he missed her, more and more every day. He didn't care if these feelings were fake; he didn't care if she was dating Shikamaru,

What was going on now felt like the last three years of high school all over again. What went wrong?  
>he pushed the needle aside even if he only had a few minutes left.<p>

He laid her onto the desk, her arms wrapped around his next as their tongue's fought wildly.

She frequently moaned his name, man it was killing him. He was going to make sure it didn't stop here.

He cares about the damn needle. Ino would finally be his.

But then, the door suddenly burst open. The both of them stopped and looked up, there stood what he had feared would happen in the last couple days.

Shikamaru stood there, next to him stood Hinata in a shocked expression.

"What the hell are you doing! Its 4 minutes to midnight and she's still like this?" he yelled, " I've changed my mind. I don't care what kind of state she's in…at least she'll be in love with me now."

"Sai! Don't do this! We need Ino back!" Hinata yelled, Shikamaru's glare turned deathly, the enxt thing he did was run and tackle Sai to the ground, scaring Ino.

Sai fell to the floor; he held his collar tightly as he cringed.

"You idiot! Would you rather have her be some mindless love doll to you forever? Or would you rather have the REAL Ino back! The one that has real feelings? I thought you wanted her to love you! Do you want it to be fake?"

Sai stared at him with a slightly shocked expression. He saw something in Shikamaru's eyes. He saw the very same thing he had seen in his self so long ago.

He nudged Shikamaru off, slightly pushing him to the side as he stood up.

Ino stared at him as he bent forward and picked up his messenger bag.

"Sai-kun? What's going on?" he pulled out the needle kept safe in the pocket.  
>"Ino…if I'm going to win you…I'm going to have to work for it…"<p>

She raised a brow "Sai-"he stabbed her in the neck.

He sighed as he watched it go in

"Dimittere…cor…meum" he whispered as the clock struck midnight.

"Students of Konoha high! It is now midnight! The gym is now open! There is officially 8 hours until the doors open again! Midnight everyone! The clock has struck midnight!...midnight!" Shizune's voice carried.

"Midnight…"

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon…<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute here! You're telling us that we were under some spell for a whole week! Because of that stupid smoke Sakura spilled?" Ino questioned<p>

The four of them nodded in an annoyed expression AGAIN as they sat in the ALPHA household Friday morning.

Having explained almost every incident since their memory erased after they passed out.

"And I…I almost had sex with Sasuke?" Sakura choked, "I made out with Sasuke? And…almost raped Gaara?" Tenten questioned, he nodded, she smiled "sweet! Female rapist!" she fist pumped.

Sweat-drop.

Sasuke on the other hand seemed rather fine with the fact that he almost got it in with the both of them.

"I didn't do anything with Sakura-san right? I would never want to betray my Hinata-chan like that!" Hinata smiled

"no Naruto-kun, you were completely innocent…but, I must confess, you're very cute when you're jealous." he blushed at that.

"Shikamaru I'm so sorry it had to be Sai! That must have been so annoying to deal with." Ino frowned as she kneeled to him.

He half smiled "its fine, I'm actually glad, better him than some stranger." She smiled

Neji turned to Megami who surprisingly sat quietly among them, "Megami…you still haven't told me what I did, it wasn't anything bad was it? If I did anything unpleasant I give you my apologies."

She smiled, sometimes serious Neji was better than playboy Neji.

"no, n-nothing really, just a few kisses I had to give up like everyone else! It's fine! Really!" she laughed nervously.

Hinata raised a brow "B-but Megami, I remember you mentioning to me this morning about Neji "eating you out' or what was it you said? Something that had to do with a salad bowl?"

Megami and Neji's shirts drooped off their shoulder, Sasuke and Tenten's eyes widned. The entire livingroom grew quiet.

He turned to her "d-did I really?..." she slowly nodded "and you?..." she nodded again. Hinata looked around confused "I don't understand" Naruto sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder, "sweetie, I think it's best that you don't...you might fall intoa coma this time."

Neji turned to Tenten, she stood up "you are NOT kissing me until you brush your teeth, use mouthwash, and see a doctor for disinfectant!" she yelled

The rest of then laughed as Tenten directed the rest of everything he had to do before they could kiss again, he sat and listened like a lost puppy.

Megami giggled as she watched them.

Sasuke stared at her, reading her every thought and every part of her body.

He smirked sexily, shooting her with soft bedroom eyes she didn't notice.

'_so then…she's finally ready…'_

* * *

><p><em>There's always a place for Pink…but don't let it 'take over your heart'<em>

_accipere…cor meum…_

_until next time…_

* * *

><p><strong>T(B)C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ!<strong>

**PERSONALLY I hate the color pink so this chapter sure was a bitch to write -_-. Longest chapter by far! 100 pages and over 33,000!**

**Next chapters are VERY special!**

**Thanks for tuning in.**

**I love ya! :D**

***Konoha to the stars***


	30. ep29: House Party

**U are all welcome to hate me…**

**EXTREME LATENESS THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! BUT HEY IM STILL ALIVE**

**Why?**

**I had preperations for mothers day, my birthday (may 28****th****!) and my moms birthday all in the same month!**

**I have finals in almost every class! You guys know how it is at the end of the year XP**

**My allergies have been going on and off, its very annoying**

**I had to go to the hospital and turns out I had a tapeworm (gross right? They thought it was a kidney stone at first -_-) so I was in the emergency room for a couple weeks, pretty fine now!**

**Had writers block for exactly 3 days!**

**Busy busy busy!**

**But I never forget about this story and I never forgot about u guys! U derserve a good chapter and thts wut your gonna get!**

**I know I said two chapters but I finished this early so I really wanted to post it, the other I want out by wensday so CROSS YOUR FINGERS**

**Hers to UU!**

**Song 1 circus by Brittany spears**

**Song 2 I like it by pitbull**

**NOTE: i put this in my list WAY before i heard about porject x (remember my chapter list?), any irony in here is not my fault -_-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_The night was bound to go wrong, they knew that, but they had no idea just how bad it would be, just how much damage there would be, just how many photo's…_

_The half glass white house was covered in paint; the glass part was partially shattered. The lawn was covered in trash after trash, along with some blood._

_A few bras swam in the back pool, along with a few unconscious bodies_

_Panties hung flag like on the roof. _

_Their parents would NOT like to hear about this._

_The blond long haired girl lay face first on top of the roof, her skirt, top, and bra missing_

_She slowly began to open her eyes…_

_The pink haired girl lay tied up in the corner, trash surrounding her, a beer tube in her mouth with a blind fold_

_She shifted _

_The shy white eyed girl lays in the bath tub, one arm sticking out, face first in a small pool of water and blood_

_She cringed_

_The bun-haired girl lays without pants on top of the raven-haired boy who was shirtless, belt undone, pants low, kiss marks all over his body_

_The blond boy lay completely naked on the shy girls bed, unfortunately his pants flowed round and round on the kitchen fan_

_The pineapple haired boy and the red spiky haired boy lay like waste outside the house, their clothes torn, bodies covered in kisses, hair from various girls, and unused pads._

_Both with half empty beer cups in their hands_

_Finally, the young red-head lays in bed completely naked_

_Yet_

_Unexpectedly_

_Right next to the long haired, white eyes boy, who was also naked on her bed…_

_The disfigured house lay silent_

_That is until_

_They all awoke…_

_Various screams filled the Alpha household at that moment…_

3 days earlier

Ino smiled proudly sighing dreamily as another couple boys set up the poster of the girls.

it was a shot of them all together on the stage from the dance competition, above it read '2011 WINNERS OF THE WORLD WIDE DANCE COMPETITION', below it read 'ALPHA' in bright golden letters.

when the boys came off Ino squealed, Sakura groaned "these are ALL over the school" she picked up a small flier from the floor, fliers were all over the floor, posters hung all over the walls.

"Isn't it great? We've never gotten this high of recognition before! I love it!" "We know you are enjoying the attention Ino-san, but…this is just too much" Hinata sighed, Ino huffed "what's wrong with a little popularity?"

"word wasn't supposed to get out-" Sakura started as the 5 of them began to make their way to homeroom. "-who told them about this?"

"Sakura, we were on TV, everyone was bound to see it" Tenten smiled "I'm actually with Ino on this one" "thanks Tennie!" Ino squealed hugging her tightly "space! We talked about this!"

As Ino let go Sakura huffed crossing her arms, she stopped and looked around as the rest of the girls stopped with her, they all looked around to the building as kids passed by them.

The halls were filled with posters, not just of the shot of them all together, also of shots of the girls separately with their names on them.

"What I want to know is how they got those shots in the first place" Sakura puffed, Ino rolled her eyes as she turned back around "oh lighten up forehead! Seriously sometimes I think your just to serious and stuffy, no fun."

Sakura scoffed as they began walking again. "I am NOT stuffy, I can be fun too!" "yeah yeah, sure sure" Ino sighed completely teasing her, waiting for her to get angrier, Sakura turned red and looked to the rest of the girls for answers.

"oh Sakura, I don't think your stuffy…you can be….serious at times but your still very loose" Hinata said reassuringly, it did not help.

"Tenten?" she pleaded, Tenten shrugged putting her hands behind her head "don't ask me, you won't like the answer" she groaned and turned to her left "Megami?"

Megami stared at her with puffed cheeks "I don't even know what's going on" she said cutely

Sweat-drop

Tenten rolled her eyes "I swear Uzumaki you get dumber every episode…"

* * *

><p>Ino proudly slid the door open (Ino princess style) and strutted in even though she was in Mary Jane's.<p>

on the board read in cursive 'Review chapter 19, i will be arriving late - Itachi'

"Alright simpletons, your queen is here!" she boasted aloud, resulting in the rest of the class to turn around.

"good morning Miss. Ino!" the fashion girls of the class said together, Ino curtsied in her school skirt, Tenten and Sakura rolled her eyes, Hinata giggled, Megami clapped dumbly.

But then turned to her side, there sat their prince's, or to the school: Kings

"ladies~" she said sweetly as she began to walk over

"good morning girls, did you complete the spice checks I gave you?" the cooking club (aka Hinata fan club) began to bustle, shooting out new spices they had found, Hinata smiled holding a hand up as she followed Ino.

"Sakura-sama!" a girl from the math fan club (Sakura fan club) called "we couldn't figure out this set of problems!" the other girls nodded to her saying the same thing "we'll work it out in the library later" she smiled following Hinata.

"Tenten! We invented a new weapon! This one cuts through solid steel!" the weapons (Tenten fan club) club called.

"Sweet! I'll check it out in a few!" she waved following Sakura as her club bustled excitingly.

"hey guys!" Megami waved, the boys sighed dreamingly "soccer after school?" she asked her sports fanclub, they nodded to her—always ready for game

"hey boys!" Ino waved walking over "there's my girls! As popular as ever" Naruto smiled, Shikamaru sighed "you know I'm starting to think you guys are getting bigger than us."

"NO!" Neji shot, they all turned to him in shock, he shrugged "well…it's just not ethical" Tenten rolled her eyes as she bent down and kissed him "morning" she said sweetly, he smirked kissing her softly again "morning."

"We all know where this is going to lead too, if you guys are going to make out take it to the closet" Sakura snapped sitting on Gaara's lap.

But then her expression turned to seductiveness as she turned to him "morning~" she cooed kissing him, he returned just as hotly.

Tenten raised a brow, her hand clinging onto Neji's shirt "you were saying?"

Ino laid herself onto Shikamaru's lap "Shika-kun! I saw the sexiest polo for you at the mall by the way, I thought I'd look great" she purred. He smirked "oh yeah?" she nodded "we should go check it out later, I wanna see how good it looks on you" she kissed him, bringing his neck in to deepen it.

Naruto brought Hinata onto his lap and kissed her cheek "morning Hinata-chan!" she blushed, just as always "good morning…Naruto-kun" she said sweetly kissing him softly.

Megami hopped onto Sasuke's lap, alerting him "Sasuke! Guess what I saw this morning!" he smirked, raising a brow to signal he was listening "ducklings! They were babies! I was 'bout to run them over but I stopped because they were cute" she smiled babyishly.

He chuckled "you're cute" Sakura rolled her eyes "aaaand it also almost caused a traffic jam" Megami pouted "I said I was sorry."

"What I want to know is why they're just now putting up the posters, the competition was 2 weeks ago hello!" Ino boasted adjusting herself on Shikamaru's lap.

Sakura shrugged "info was just released today; I thought you liked having your face plastered everywhere?" "Of course I do! All I'm saying is that it should have been sooner" she smiled confidently.

Once again a saying from Ino: confidence, not concedity

"I say we celebrate, at least SOMETHING that'll shut everyone up" Tenten sighed, "oh, a party, that sounds like a fun idea" Hinata said leaning in to talk further

"what kinda party?" Megami asked trying to balance a pencil on her nose, sitting on Sasuke's lap

The girls shrugged, looking to the boys for answers, they shrugged in return "hey, it's your thing, you guys should think of something" Neji said

Yet suddenly the door slammed open, very loudly.

The entire room turned to the front to see what horrid thing could make such a noise so early in the morning.

There stood Suki, Ami, Matsuri, Karin, and Kin. Yet today they looked more confident and happier than they had been since the break up.

"oh no…" Shikamaru groaned "do you guys remember what day it is?" the rest of the boys annoyingly nodded in agreement. The girls looked back at them in confusion.

Behind the five girls were two boys with piles of white and pink envelopes in their hands both shaking from the weight of them.

Karin adjusted her glasses, they flashed from the light like any other time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!...gods and she-devils" she cleared her throat, Ino and Tenten shot her a venomous glare.

"as you know it is that time of year again! OUR annual birthday party-!" she announced proudly.

"our?" Hinata asked turned back around to Naruto as Karin spoke, "yeah, all five of them share the same birthday" "oh my!"

"-so in honor of us! Again! We're inviting you all to _our_ party"

The boys that stood behind sighed in relief as they walked inside and began handing out invitation to the senior class of 429

When the boys stepped from behind they relieved the rest of the many invitations for the rest of the senior and junior students, which were the only ones who were being invited.

The girls turned back to the boys, staring them down for answers

"the 5 of them throw a birthday party every year since freshman year, everyone always goes, and it's always in the top 10 parties of the year" Sasuke said plainly trying to get pen from a struggling Megami.

"What's number one?" Ino asked, the boys smirked "our Halloween party"

"Along in that list is our Christmas party, all 5 of our birthday parties—which vary if we actually have parties—our summer beach party, and whatever else we throw that year" Neji smiled smugly

The girls rolled their eyes; nothing about them seems to have changed.

"but anyways, anyone who's anyone goes to their party, that's just how this school works" Gaara said.

The two boys with invitations stopped to hand the boys five invites, the girls sat there, stunned—well mostly Ino

The 5 birthday girls stepped up to the boys, once again disregarding the girl's existence.

"we hope you boys can make it, it just wouldn't be the party of the year without you~" Ami spoke, she—in everyone's point of view—seemed to be retaining to normal.

But then Suki nudged her, she jumped and glared at her, then looked back at the boys who had blank dark stares on their faces and even a glare from Neji, she gulped.

One thing to remember.

Only THEY threw the party of the year.

"W-well! She means aside from you guys!" Kin shot in quickly

The boy's faces settled, retaining their calm composure.

"Eh, em" a calm yet obviously pissed off voice spoke

All five girls rolled their eyes as they turned around to face an annoyed Alpha member

Ino

"Hello? We're _our_ invites?" she slightly snapped, "not as if we'd want to go to some lame dress up party anyways…" Megami grumbled rubbing the forehead of her teddy bear.

"Lame?-"Matsuri snapped "at least we don't go around carrying a fucking stuffed animal!" Megami glared at her, and somehow so did the bear.

Matsuri squeaked in fear and stepped back.

"Mr. Bear isn't a teddy bear, he's an educated, clever, tenacious young alpha-male" she huffed.

Sweat-drop

They stared at her for a second. Then shook their heads and turned back.

"Who cares! We obviously didn't invite you on purpose Yamanaka! No losers aloud to our parties get a clue!" Karin boasted turning her back to them

"ex-CUSE ME?" Ino yelled standing up, "Ino calm down" Shikamaru whispered

She shoved her hand to his face, pushing him back, making him fall over.

"I don't know who you think you're talking too but you obviously haven't the news" she smirked; Kin scoffed "about that dance competition, who actually cares?"

"WHAT!"

The rest of the classroom fell silent and turned to a twitching Ino.

Karin sighed "alright Yamanaka, get it though those thick extensions of yours." Ino balled her fists.

" You Are. Not. Invited. To. Our. Party, get the picture?" she smirked

"and WHY would I want to do to a LAME ass party _anyways_?" Megami sat up "isn't that what I said?" Megami asked confused "isn't it?" she turned to Sasuke; he nodded patting her on the head.

"I'll have you know that WE are throwing are own party! Which of course will be FAR better than yours!"

The rest of the girls gaped, "WHAT!" they yelled along with the 5 birthday girls.

"Excuse you?" Suki asked with a brow raised, Sakura clamped her hand on Ino's mouth. "She doesn't know what she's talking about! We're not having a party!" she laughed as Ino grumbled.

"That's what we thought!-" Matsuri yelled "it would be a shame if you threw a party that no ONE would show up too." Sakura stopped and raised a brow "'scuse me?"

She dropped Ino, forcing her to fall on her butt. "you heard me" Matsuri smirked, "you see, parties are a popularity thing, and we're the most dominant female group in the school, so we all know how this would turn out."

"Have you SEEN the walls lately?" Ino spat, "a little dance off doesn't get you anywhere-"Kin smirked flipping her hair back "ever heard of…CHEATING"

Tenten stood up "that's it!"

"Stop!" the 10 of them—ready to fight—froze and turned around to Naruto. "Guys come on, it's too early in the morning for competition!" he frowned.

Tenten clenched her fists "it's not competition when you know _very_ well who's going to get their ass kicked." She spat coldly.

"Like we have time to fight the likes of _you_. We have invites to give out to people who are actually worthy of them. Don't wait up!" Karin said smirking as she fixated her glasses, twisting around and walking to her desk, followed by the rest of the ex-omega girls.

Ino's cheeks burned red as she flopped back onto Shikamaru's lap, she crossed her arms "why, I've never been so humiliated in my life!"

Megami frowned; she sighed and sat up clearing her throat. She put her hand to the side of her mouth as she opened it directed towards Karin.

"HEY KARIN!" she twisted around, glaring at her competition, "at least I didn't get a vibrator stuck in my-" "SHUT UP!" she instantly yelled, her cheeks beat red.

Megami smirked as the rest of the class burst out laughing. She sat back down onto Sasuke's lap, "I…don't even want to know" "locker rooms sure are fun, but she should learn to find a better hiding place"

The girls giggled, all except Ino "thanks Megami, but that doesn't change the fact that we're not invited." She pouted, "So?" Tenten shot "didn't you just randomly blurt out that _we're_ throwing a party?"

"WHICH we're not. We have enough problems with those five we're not about to step in and make more" Sakura cut in, Ino rolled her eyes "kill joy"

"I _so_ am not!" she shot. Tenten held her hand up "I'm tired of throwing parties, if we can't go we can't go, it's not that big of a deal" she shrugged.

"wait a minute…what do you mean you're tired of throwing parties?" Gaara asked, sitting up.

Tenten shrugged again "well, we used to throw house parties when we lived in Ame, especially for birthdays and stuff." "How were they?" Naruto asked getting more interested.

The girls smirked, "well-" Hinata held up five fingers and began counting them down "-five major things happened, 1. Over the last few years it has the most arrest rates, even surpassing the 10 year murder arrest case in the 90's. 2. We broke Ame high's record for most recorded sighting of teenage sex. 3. 15 people got set on fire, 4. 306 passed out from alcohol overdose, and finally it was the first time the 4 of us got drunk." She blushed lightly.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled excitingly, "right, how come we never heard about that?" Neji questioned.

"no one in Konoha did" Sakura answered "because it was banned from MTV-Japan, and besides we're banned from parties in Ame now." Tenten smiled deviously "key word: _Ame"_

"NO WAY!" Sakura cut in "remember what the judge said would happen to us if we threw another party like that?" she ended with driving a finger over her neck as if slitting her own throat.

"oh come on Haruno! Judge Kirozaki never said anything about throwing a party in another city. Besides, she works in Ame, how the fuck is she gonna know?" Tenten smiled.

"wait a minute, let's go back for a second. You said it was the first time the 4 of you got drunk, right?'" Sasuke asked, they nodded "there's five of you."

The girls turned to Megami, who sat making faces at Mr. Bear who—somehow—did it back to her.

She looked up at them "what? I was a druggie in middle school remember? Don't remind me rehab was a bitch, I stopped drinking years ago." "aside that fact-" Sakura pointed out "we can't ever let her drink again. She gets _really_ horny when she's drunk." She snickered, Megami shot her a glare.

He raised a brow.

Ino shook her head "anyways! It's been over a year since we threw a party. I think it's time we light that flame again" she smirked.

"Hey!"

The 10 of them looked up and or turned around.

Standing behind (and in front) of them was Kiba and Shino, Shino wore a scarf around his neck up to his mouth, with usual small round black sunglasses, a tarantula sitting on his shoulder. They wondered if he even noticed.

The girls were pretty sure he did. Ino shivered and scooted away, she'd always hated any sort of bugs, which is why she and Shino weren't the closest.

"Hey guys" Megami smiled using Mr. Bear's little brown hand to wave, which seemed to annoy him.

"I heard you guys talking about a party" Kiba beamed flashing bright white dog teeth, "that's awesome! You guys haven't had a party in like forever! You know everyone in Ame was bummed when you guys left! But they were more pissed when the judge ruled that you couldn't throw any more parties there, but your gonna do one here?"

Sakura stood up "wait! We never-""everyone back home…really would like to see that again." Shino cut in.

Kiba quickly pulled out his phone "there's no way in HELL I'm going to Karin and theirs birthday party if you guys are throwing one! Damn it's like sophomore year all over again! I'm telling everybody!" he yelled as he turned on his heel.

"Come on Shino!" upon demand Shino turned around and followed him out.

"Guys stop! We're not having one!" Sakura yelled, Tenten rolled her eyes "oh lighten up _pinky_-"she stood up and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Remember how fun you used to be ever year? Remember all those guys?...all those panty wars…don't you miss that?" she whispered making Sakura's cheek tint red.

"wait? Boys?" Gaara sat up, "wait? Panty wars?" Neji sat up; Gaara shot him a look, "what?" he shrugged.

"So then it's settled isn't it?" Ino smirked, "I never said-""LADIES we have work to do-"she stood her, her hands locked on her hips.

The rest of the girls stood up, Naruto looked around to the five of them, pouting. "We're you guys going?" "Like I said…we have a lot of…_work_ to do. We'll see you guys in a few, chow~" she blew a kiss their way as she twisted around flying her hair back, strutting out the way.

Tenten "well, looks like there's no way we're getting out of this one." She saluted to them, following Ino out with her hands behind her head. Sakura huffed "Ino-pig better not blow this, if I go to prison I _swear_ I'm going to tear off every blonde strand on her head." The pinkette said coldly crossing her arms, nodding to the boys, she made her way out.

Hinata took a deep breath "w-well goodbye boys." She took Megami's hand, while the other of the red-heads hand held Mr. Bear

"come on Megami" "can we get ice cream while we're out?" she asked as they stepped out "w-we'll still be in school Megami." She said politely "well then can we order some?"

The boys sat there calmly, looking back and forth at each other. Finally Shikamaru sighed, resting his head on the shiny wooden desk. "I hope they're not planning on doing what I think they're doing…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile: around Ame<p>

The cellphones of 100's of Ame high students buzzed, rang and vibrated throughout the building and the city, as they were picked up they were all revealed the same story.

The city of Ame.

Went ballistic.

* * *

><p>"ladies we have planning, scheduling, and woredrobing to do if this party if going to go down" Ino flaunted as they walked through the empty Konoha high halls. "doesn't scheduling and woredrobing fall into the same category as planning?" Megami asked in a confused manner. Tenten shook her head; her arms crossed, "and is <em>woredrobing<em> even a word?"

"whatever!" Ino snapped "all I know is we need to get out of here, I say we do it on Saturday, I mean seriously! Isn't that the best time to have parties?" she looked at the rest of them, expecting an answer.

Sakura waved her hands "wait a minute! Isn't Saturday _their_ birthday party?" Ino nodded proudly. Hinata cut in "I-Ino, I don't think it is a very good idea, to do it on the same day"

"are you kidding? They're the ones who rejected us! If anything we should be throwing a better party! Apparently it's a formal party anyways! Why would we want to go to that? Besides, they've caused us enough trouble since we got here! A little party degrading them won't hurt anyone." If Ino hated anything it was being rejected, but if Ino _loved_ anything it was payback, Ino style.

"but don't we already hate each other?-" Tenten sighed rubbing her temples "why stir up more trouble?" "She's got a point" Sakura said bluntly.

Ino rolled her eyes, waving her sparkly gold painting fingers in front of her friends as her expensive purple Yamamoto bracelet jingled, "you just don't get it! Don't you remember all the fun we used to have?"

Sakura crossed her arms "I still don't approve Ino-pig, we were stupid teenagers getting hopped up on peer pressure and destroying our lungs! I think we're _much_ more mature now-" "oh stuff it forehead! You need to stop being such a stiff! Tenth grade Sakura was so much more fun."

"I AM NOT A STIFF!" she yelled clenching her fists, shocking the other girls, she loudly groaned looking back and forth, finally she faced the wall.

"SHANNARO!" she yelled furiously punching it, causing her fist to drive through, creating a whole the size of it, also cracking the side of the school wall.

Megami clapped, Tenten put her hands on her hips and sighed, Hinata slightly gasped and backed away.

She angrily twisted back around to Ino who stood smirking, her beautifully manicured hands resting on her spa treated hips.

"WE are throwing this party if it's the last FUCKING thing I do, YOU GOT THAT!" she boasted, taking a deep breath and stomping past them.

"Damn I'm smart~" Ino sighed proudly as she twisted around on her heels, following the infuriated pink-haired girl. The rest of the girls shrugged at each other, following their friends to whoever knows where.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

* * *

><p>"So then…since we're doing this, how exactly do we get the word out?" Tenten asked as they casually walked to their table after retrieving their lunches in the cafeteria together a couple hours later.<p>

"How we always do! Isn't it our _own_ way of getting things out?" the blond stated, "Ino-san, you're not making much sense." Hinata said.

Ino rolled her eyes as she spotted their table, "you guys sit down. I'll be right back…" she smirked deviously as she twisted around, heading for the stage.

"Any ideas?" Sakura asked looking to the rest of them for answers. The girls shrugged.

About two minutes later Ino returned carrying 5 shiny black mikes, the girls raised a brow at her, which she returned with another eye role, "oh just shut up and take a mike."

The boys walked in, casually talking over the album as any day, while fangirls swooned desperately wanting to run up and kiss their well…kissable faces. Alas, just like every day, they could not.

Suddenly the five of them stopped, followed by the rest of the lunch room as the lights were dimmed.

A faint sound of music began as they all looked around to see where it could be coming from.

There's only two types of people in the world  
>The ones that entertain and the ones that observe<br>Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<p>

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<p>

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<p>

There's only two types of guys out there  
>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<br>So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
>I run a tight ship so beware<p>

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<p>

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<p>

Let's go  
>Let me see what you can do<br>I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
>Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<p>

Almost the entire cafeteria had been up and cheering and dancing as the girls did, then clapped as the song ended and they settled.

Ino moved the girls aside and stood in front as the cheers continued

"ALPHA is having a party this Saturday! Anyone who's ANYONE is going to be there! So IF your anyone you can come-" Sakura grabbed the mike from her hand furiously "she MEANS you can all come!"

They shot each other a glare as the cafeteria continued to cheer "AL-PHA" "AL-PHA" "AL-PHA!"

As the girls stepped down from their separate tables they faced the boys, smirking with interest. "You guys really are extraordinary" Naruto beamed catching Hinata as she hopped off the table.

"So you really do plan on having a party?-" "THIS Saturday? On the day of their party?" Neji cut in, cutting Gaara off. "Is that the best choice?"

"We don't care if it's their birthday or not" Ino stated firmly placing her hands on her hips as they sat down together, "those 5 have given us enough trouble."

"Actually, they've laid off for the last few months, so this does seem kind of harsh don't you think Ino?" Sakura cut it "I mean it is their birthday"

Shikamaru sighed "actually, it's not. They don't even all share the same birthday, they throw this party every year to celebrate a random day together, it's almost like a ball, personally, I think you should do it either way." He saying this being the only one who knew about the girl's plot, if the girls had known they would have thrown the party no matter whose birthday it was.

"Then it's officially settled, you guys in?" Tenten asked turning to Omega.

This time the boys stared off sheepishly and distantly. The bun-haired girl narrowed her eyes, "don't tell me. What is it? A photo shoot? Music video? CD sighing? Recording? TV appearance? There's something up, just the look on your faces says there's something keeping you from coming."

The girls looked at her in shock, then looked to the boys for an answer.

"Well…" Naruto started "we…we kind of….havetoshowuptotheirparty" he mumbled, "what?" Ino said through grinding teeth, praying she hadn't heard what she thought she had.

"We…" he started again, sliding down in his chair. Neji sighed, rolling his eyes "we must show up to their birthday party."

The girls kept calm, even Ino, which frankly surprised the 5 of them. "And why is that?" Hinata asked bitter-sweetly. "It's an image thing-" Sasuke started "we go to theirs, they come to ours. Us not showing up will rile up a lot of media we don't need. So, we have to miss your party." He shrugged as if it were nothing.

"I mean, come on. We're not even sure anyone's going to show up to y-" Naruto slammed his ramen bowl in Neji's face, Neji instantly recoiled with a few strands of ramen dripping from his perfect face. He glared "you're going to wish you hadn't done that" he growled. Naruto shot his a fearful look, not for him but for what he was motioning his head too.

The girls.

Who still sat their calmly, as if they hadn't spoken at all. Megami cocked her head "so…you…_don't_ believe we can throw a party?" "After everything we've supported you in…you still think _that_ low of us?" Sakura asked smoothly.

Gaara shot up "wait a minute we never-!" "No no! It's fine! You guys, you guys go have fun! We'll handle ours!" Ino shot in cheerily.

"We have to get going anyways! We promised Kurenai-sensei we'd come early to help her test the new sound box." Sakura said standing up with half empty tray.

"We'll see you in class" Hinata nodded smiling as she followed suit with the rest of the girls. Naruto pouted "wait…"

Yet they'd already began to walk away, dropping their trays in—excluding Megami and Mr. Bears ramen—and towards the cafeteria exit doors.

The boys stared off as Ino led them, denting the double doors as they walked out. Before the boys could open their mouth a loud irritated female scream was heard outside of the cafeteria, forcing everyone to quiet down.

"Ino! Please calm down!" a voice that resembled Hinata's begged fearfully "HOW DO I CALM THE FUCK DOWN! REMIND ME _WHY_ WE GO OUT WITH THEM! WHO'S FUCKING IDEA WAS THIS? GOD DAMN IT I'M DO PISSED OFF I NEED TO SNAP SOMEONES NECK! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THEM! FUCK ALL FIVE OF THEM! I'M JUST SO…SO-!" there was another screech, this one worse than the last.

The seniors in the cafeteria shielded their ears in pain as they watched the double doors come off then fly to the other side of the cafeteria.

The last thing heard was the stomping of Ino's Mary Jane's down the hall. "Ino! Ino wait!" the girl's voices called.

The boys shot a skull piercing glare to Neji; he refused to meet their gaze as he looked to the destroyed double doors.

* * *

><p>After lunch the band did not see their queens for the rest of the day. Being later told that all five of them had gone home, everyone else—the girls of the school—seemed to be fine with this, yet of course, they weren't.<p>

So they sat in gym on a free day since they had a substitute, fangirls of course were all over them. Of course they didn't mind, well, four of them didn't mind anyways.

Naruto sat with girls surrounding and cuddling him, yet he sported a distressed expression, aside from the other boys.

"Naruto-kun…what's wrong?" "yeah tell us!" "you sad makes _us_ sad!" the girls begged. His eyes grew dimmer, the blue clouded.

"guys…" he spoke up to his fellow band mates who chatted with surrounding girls. They looked to his, they didn't respond but their expressions seemed to ask 'what?'

"don't you ever think about…think about how…how we treat them? Most of the time?" "are you talking about lunch?" Shikamaru groaned.

"They will get over it. You know they don't hold grudges" Neji said sternly, "yeah but…I think we really went over the line this time."

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples "if it makes you feel better, we'll go see them after school. Then, you can see they're fine."

That did in fact make Naruto feel better, so he waited.

* * *

><p>The boys stood in front of Alpha's half glass house sometime later. Naruto anxiously knocked.<p>

At first, nothing came up, not even a sound from inside. "Girls! Guys you in there?" he called, receiving no answer in return.

Gaara looked around, then noticing that Ino's car was gone, along with both of the motorcycles.

"They're not home. They must have stepped out." He spoke; the boys looked over to where he was looking, noticing the almost empty driveway, aside from the Porsche.

"I wonder where they went…" Neji slightly shrugged "it doesn't matter. We must get to the studio." They nodded as they turned around, back to the limo.

"Can we check later?" Naruto asked as they stepped in, Shikamaru shook his head "we don't have time for that. We have to go to the tailor after recording, you know? For _their_ party."

"Are they gone?..." a female voice whispered, the other nodded peaking out the window as she watched the limo pass away. "Yes, they have driven away now." "Good, nice idea to hide the rides Saki" "no problem."

"Alright girls, it's time to get to work."

* * *

><p>Friday at Konoha high was always an exciting day, people would always be talking about what they would be doing during the weekend, the latest parties, best clubs, dates ect.<p>

This particular Friday was the day to be talking about the ex-omega's birthday party, yet no one seemed to bring up Alpha's. Like Neji had pointed out, it was like tradition, they couldn't be sure their party would be any good, so they would be forced to go the current one, no matter who they worshiped now.

He rolled his eyes as they walked out of the limo on an orderly sunny day, wearing black rimless designer sunglasses.

"You see? No one is even talking about it. Best to break the news before they embarrass themselves." The boys nodded, yet Naruto didn't really approve of the idea.

So they waited for the girls, more like waited to hear a motorcycle roar up the street so they knew they were almost there. Since they usually arrived right after them, or vise versa.

But after 5 minutes, they heard nothing, only cars and busses; this surprised some students as well, who were used to hearing them at this time.

"Maybe…maybe they are running late?" Gaara suggested, they nodded in agreement, turning to walk to the building.

Until they finally heard the roar of a BMW motorcycle loudly up the street. "There they are!" Naruto beamed twisting around.

Yet his smile faded when all he saw was one white motorcycle, obviously Megami's, pulling up into the parking lot, suit, helmet and all, except Mr. Bear sat on her head, his annoyed expression again.

They wondered how she managed to drive all the way to school without him falling.

But they only paid attention to that for a few seconds; they realized nothing came behind her when she parked.

Although, Megami didn't seem aware of this as she took of her black helmet, letting her luscious red hair fall to her back, taking Mr. Bear, hugging him tightly, then hopping off her bike.

This time she didn't take off her suit, she just settled down her helmet and began walking holding Mr. Bear's right hand like a child.

"Megami!" Naruto sub-consciously called, she stopped, stunned.

They watched her jump up in shock and look around as if she'd just been discovered.

She used one hand to cover her face then the other to wave as she called back to them "I'm not here!"

"Dumbass…" Neji grumbled as they walked over to her.

"Megami, we…we can see you" Naruto said in a confused expression as they faced here, "dammit" she grumbled, "foiled again…"

"Where're the rest of the girls? Why did you come alone?" Gaara asked sternly, Megami gulped, looking at the five of them with glistening Aquamarine eyes.

"Megami…why are you here alone?" Sasuke demanded, she looked into his hypnotizing onyx eyes, gulping again; she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Apple."

The boys stood there, all deciding a way to respond to the idiotic answer she had given, "wait…what?" Neji asked shaking his head.

"Apple" she said again but more cheery this time, "no Megami, we asked you were the others are, we didn't say anything about an apple" Shikamaru said in an annoyed tone.

"Apple." She answered again, "Are you stuck on stupid?" Sasuke said coldly, "apple pie." She giggled blushing a little, then stopping herself, shutting her mouth tightly.

"Oh my fucking gosh" Neji groaned, then turned to Naruto "can you translate?"

"I can't talk" he said plainly "my orders were to keep saying apple until you guys got annoyed and walked away, I'm not supposed to speak real words to you because they are afraid I'll blurt something out, but they know Naruto can translate…damn Sasuke looks good in black" he said grimacing at the final sentence.

The boys gave him a shocked look; they didn't _actually_ expect him to translate as Neji had asked.

Her cheeks turned slightly red, Sasuke smirked at her, since she had been paying attention to his new leather jacket.

"Um…apples!" "Gotta go!" he translated again, before she could twist around Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Wait just a second, why aren't you speaking? And why aren't the rest of them coming to school?" he demanded.

She turned around in fear, looking to the rest of the frantically. They all awaited an answer from the red head.

Before anyone could ask again she locked lips with Sasuke.

Before he could pull back and ask what she was doing she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto grimaced, Neji crossed his arms and turned away, Gaara stared up to the sky, and Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head as the 4 of them tried to avoid their heated make-out session.

When she pulled back she leaned into his ear, "I'll call _you_ later…" she whispered seductively.

Before he could retort she pulled all the way back and ran into the building. Sasuke stood there, slightly hunched over, blinking furiously.

Naruto stepped up and put his hand on his shoulder "look, as much as I would _love_ to stand here and watch you and my sister make-out, we have to find out why the rest of the girls didn't come to school!"

"Right-" Neji started "something feels wrong, we have to go-" "you five AREN'T going anywhere, you're already almost late so I would insist on getting inside. Besides, we have a test today."

The five heartthrobs turned around to face their elder. Itachi stood their looking sternly at them with files under his left arm and a coffee in his right.

"Come on, you better go."

The boys groaned, knowing he was right, normally they wouldn't mind missing homeroom, but since Itachi taught it now, they just wouldn't get a tardy—and or detention—he would include something for them later.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang Itachi had finished handing out the quiz papers, he quickly walked to the front and leaned on his desk.<p>

"Begin!" as soon as this was said the entire class looked down to their quizzes. While Naruto racked his brain for the first question he noticed a red-haired girl running out of the building towards a white motorcycle.

But as she ran he watched a paper fly out of her small biker suit pocket. She didn't seem to notice as she hurriedly got on her bike—along with Mr. Bear—and rushed out of the school driveway.

He made a mental note to get the paper at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>"So…what it is?" Neji asked as Naruto bent over to the folded paper at the end of the school as kids rushed home to go get themselves ready for the party the next day.<p>

He picked it up; standing up straight he unfolded it. He stared "it looks like a list?" "Let me see" Shikamaru said, Naruto handed him the slightly crumbled paper.

He examined it, "it is a list" the rest of the boys looked in to see what it was for.

MEGAMI's list

One. Go to school and tell Tsunade that we can't come today (if by chance boys see me, confuse them and run like hell.)

Two. Go pick up tub

Three. Go to mall with Ino for new bra (such fun.)

Four. Drive to Ame to check out how everyone's taking news

Five. Get Mr. Bear a tie

Six. Buy lotion, syrup, and tank of water

"What the hell kind of a list is this?" he questioned, the rest of them shrugged "we're not going to know unless we go and see" Gaara answered, they nodded in agreement, heading to the limo.

* * *

><p>The boys were shocked at what they saw when the limo pulled up to the girl's house a few minutes later. There were construction men in front of their house, a few working on something in the front, the others pulling a large blue—what looked like—a hot tub into the house.<p>

The working construction was slightly noisy, they heard as they parked. "What…the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked as he looked around curiously. "I did not know they were having work done" Gaara added.

As the boys looked in they saw Sakura in front of the house with a few pieces of paper in her hand, frequently walking around and checking off things. There was an aroma escaping from the house that when the boys sniffed the air, their mouths watered.

"wonder what Hinata's cooking up" Naruto drooled dreamily, they continued to watch as they saw Tenten walk out of the house with lemonades on a tray, walking around to each construction man and him a drink, returned with thank you's.

"Well, we won't know unless we go and see, right?" Sasuke asked, the boys nodded as they stepped out of the limo, only to be faced with a large man in a black suit and black sunglasses, standing in front of the house with his arms crossed, holding a board.

"Sorry, no one is permitted in here unless the girls have said so." His deep voice rang through their ears, "no it's fine, they're our girlfriends we just came to see them" Shikamaru opened.

The man looked to the list he was holding and quickly shook his head, "sorry, _you_ especially are not permitted, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Are you serious?" Neji questioned irritably, he simply nodded. He rolled his eyes "fine! Fine! If they want to bitch about something that happened yesterday, let them. Come on, we're already late for rehearsal." He turned around and began walking, the boys nodded and turned to follow him.

All except Naruto, who took his time walking to the limo as he stared off to the girls house, sad and distantly.

Mostly, he really wanted to know what was going on in their kitchen.

The blond girl sighed from inside as she checked off her list "they never learn…"

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around faster than anyone could think. All the teenagers of Konoha were happily prepared for the ball that awaited them in but a few hours.<p>

Yet, all the teenagers of Ame were jumping excitingly, getting ready to drive to Konoha for the night of their lives.

The streets, freeways and bridge were filled with teenage cars bustling trying to go either north or south. The teens of Konoha high headed north, dressed in tuxedos and formal dresses, but the teens from Ame wore random everyday outfits such as tanks, shorts and anything summer induced.

"Come on!" the boy yelled as he honked his horn again to the cars in front of him on the bride, "be patient Matsuro! We'll make it before the party starts!" his girlfriend yelled trying to calm him down.

"I am! We've been in traffic for almost half an hour! I'm starting to sweat in this stupid tux!" he turned to his side the find the southerner's side running freely, groups of kids passed by excitingly, screaming and cheering, with cases and cases of beer of different sorts.

"How come they're getting so far ahead? Isn't everyone going to this party?" he asked looking back and forth to his girlfriend then to the college type kids, she shrugged "it doesn't matter, let's just hurry up…I can't wait to see Shikamaru-kun in a tuxedo." She silently squealed.

Matsuro did pay any attention; he watched another group of kids pull up in a silver convertible with the hood down, 4 boys, 4 girls. 1 boy in the driver seat with a girl next to him, the rest of them either sitting on the hood or on the back seats.

They stopped when their light turned red "WHOO!" one boy yelled with a beer bottle in hand, shorts, t-shirt, arm around girlfriend.

"Hey! Where're you stiffs headed? a ball!" the boy yelled turning to the two in their blue Bug. Matsuro shook his head "we're going to Kitties birthday party, where are you guys going? Everyone's going there" he answered, Kitty being the ex-omega girl's group name.

"oh well! You're out of luck! We're all going to ALPHA's party! You must be from Konoha right?" he nodded "why are you going there? How do you know if it's any good?"

"Any good? MAN their parties are the shit! It's about time they threw another one!"

Suddenly their light turned green "well! Have fun at your prom thing! Later dude!" with that they roll off screeching and wailing happily.

"Come on Matsuro we're going to be late!" his girlfriend demanded knocking her fist on her long green dress.

He growled, startling her.

"Fuck this…"

* * *

><p>The five girls took a deep breath as they flopped onto their white leather couch, looking over their work.<p>

"alright girls" Tenten grunted as she sat up, "I think it's time to open up" she smirked as she heard car doors slam behind her.

The rest of the girls smiled deviously as she got up.

As she walked to the door they got up and dusted themselves.

She stared at her wrist watch as she held the door handle.

"3…2…-" she twisted the handle, still smirking to herself.

"1-"

* * *

><p>The band had not seen their princesses for the last 2 days, some of them were okay with that fact, seeing at they believed they would come back to them later.<p>

Others, did not think so lightly.

The four of them stood in the entrance hall, adjusting bow ties and continuously checking themselves out. "Damn, we look good no matter what we do" Neji said cockily in the mirror, the boys nodded in agreement.

"Hurry up and get down here dobe! We have to get there before 8 remember!" Sasuke yelled to the top of the steps. "I'm coming I'm coming!" the blond yelled back.

The boys stared up the steps, waiting for their choreographer. Finally the blond began to slide down the stair railing. But, he wasn't in a tux to their surprise.

Naruto slid down in green cargo pants and a bright _Cobra Starship_ t-shirt, a pair of keys sat in his left hand, along with a bright, heart piercing smile.

"What in god's name are you wearing?" Neji demanded angrily, Shikamaru sighed "this is so troublesome…did no one show you how to put on a tux? We're going to be late."

Ignoring them, Naruto walked to the large coat closet by the double doors, opening it, he began to dig through.

"oh, I'm not going to Kitties party" "WHAT!" the boys demanded. "And why the hell not?" Sasuke glared.

"I made Hinata a promise, that I would always be there for here no matter what, that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, I'm not about to break her trust and support in me for a stupid image thing." He said seriously his back still turned to them.

The rest of the boys kept silent as he finally fished out his red, orange, yellow and black flame jacket.

"I don't care whether anyone's there or not, my friends, my sister, and as cheesy as it sounds, probably the love of my life need me." he twisted around to the boys who carried blank expressions.

Slipping his coat on he spoke "you guys go on. I'm heading over there" "well! When you come to your senses you know where to go." Neji said coldly as the four of them began to walk past him.

"Just make sure you change first." with that, they walked out. Naruto—still with a unbreakable smile on his face—shrugged and adjusted himself, slinging his keys he began to walk out as well, but instead of the limo, to his car.

"What an idiot, he has no idea how much this will affect him, and more importantly us" Neji growled as they sat in the limo, Shikamaru shrugged "maybe he's right. The girls have never let us down, what kind of boyfriends would we be if we-" Neji waved his hand in his face.

"Don't start now, we are already late. The girls will just have to go without us. Now I have to think of an explanation for that Uzumaki brat." He finished as they began to drive away.

!

Naruto gladly drove his orange and black Camaro to Alpha's household, he didn't regret his decision in the slightest bit, he'd made mistakes with girls enough times to know Hinata was the one, but he still wasn't entirely sure why.

But it was probably because.

He remembered her.

Maybe that was it.

The sad little girl under the umbrella that passed Jiraiya's house every day after school, always in a kimono, always a sad expression, always had an umbrella, even when it wasn't raining.

He wondered if she ever noticed him. If she noticed the blond boy who watched her, admired her, wanted to make her feel better because he was sad too. The boy who always wanted to be her friend, to help her, the days she passed by, he dreamed of making her smile, because maybe if she did…he would.

And she had such a beautiful smile, he thought, maybe that was it.

Her smile.

Suddenly all his thoughts of Hinata erased when he came upon the house. His mouth. Instantly. Gaped, he wondered how he hadn't heard all the noise coming up the street, or even a mile away.

"oh…my…god"

"I LOVE NEW YORK WHOOO!" a random girl yelled holding a beer in one hand next to another, "we're in Japan yeah fuckin' idiot!" another laughed.

"whaaat?"

The house, was covered in people, most of the lights shown but you could see a lot of people inside and outside, music blasted, people fist pumped to 'if I had you' by Adam Lambert.

Many also stood outside, talking, dancing, laughing, and sharing beers. On the left side of the house people were smoking, on the right side people were…connecting. Streamers hung all over the house, there were already beer cans and glasses on the grass.

Loud splashes could be heard from the backyard. And finally from the glass part he saw the girls, dancing to the music.

He pulled out his phone, in shock but still smiling.

"wait'll they see this!" he snickered as he snapped a photo.

* * *

><p>The boys were surprised to see hardly any cars in Kitties driveway—actually Kin's mini mansion house, they lived separately—but they just believed that they had arrived early.<p>

As they stepped up to the porch Neji leaned in to knock, until the door was forcefully opened.

A girl in a knee-length brown dress rushed out, holding her phone, smiling, she ran out so fast she didn't even notice the boys.

"Wait! Where're you going! T-the parties just started!" a slightly desperate voice called to her, the girl didn't listen as she climbed into her car and sped off.

Karin stood by the door in a knee length blue/gray halter dress.

She ruffled her hair in exasperation "now another one!"

"what's going on?" Neji asked stepping forward; she turned red, instantly adjusting her hair and glasses. "o-oh hey! I'm glad you guys made it!"

"what was that all about?" Shikamaru asked, she waved her hand nonchalantly "y-you don't need to know about that! B-but come on in!"

"Karin…" Sasuke said coldly "answers…"

She sighed, he would be the only one she would submit too. "well…apparently some guests who already arrived heard about some PARTY going on a few miles from here! They've been getting pictures and stuff and now they're leaving!" she practically wined, hoping for some sympathy.

The boys looked at each other questionably, trying to debate whether it was who they thought it was.

It couldn't be them.

No way!

No…

"Anyways! That doesn't matter! Everyone will be here eventually! You guys should come in!"

Before the boys could walk in as ushered Neji's phone buzzed, he pulled it out, tapping the talk button on the screen that read NARUTO.

He smirked, putting him on speaker "so! Have you finally come to your senses?" _"No, but I think you guys should!"_

The boys gave each other looks as Karin stood impatiently. They didn't notice though as they continued to listen to him.

"What are you talking about? And what's that noise in the background! Speak up damn it!" _"Well…it's hard to explain!"_ he yelled into the phone _"so I'll just send a few pictures!"_

Before Neji could response his phone already buzzed, indicating he had new messages.

The boys leaned in to look to as he opened them.

A shock formed on all four of their perfect complexions as they scrolled through the 7 pictures Naruto had sent.

The first was of the girls house. Or better yet the girls trashed, light filled house drowning in teens. The second was a picture taken from inside to the outside of Ino and Tenten dancing in the middle of a circle of people.

The third, was a picture of Sakura slapping a beer out of Megami's hand, to her surprise. The next was of Hinata standing by the speakers, shielding her ears as she talked to a girl from a different senior class.

The fifth one was of Megami and Sakura battling it out after their little ordeal; the sixth was of Sai and Ino talking by a group of kids who were, well, also talking. And finally the seventh was of all five of smiling to the picture being taken.

Well actually Megami stuck up her middle finger (as did Mr. Bear) Tenten and Ino held up a 'suck it' sign. Sakura stuck her tongue out as Hinata giggled.

"what the fuck?" was all Neji said, aghast.

The boys looked at each other again, then to Karin who still stood impatiently, then back to the phone.

Neji held it up to his ear again, but it just beeped, indicating Naruto had hung up. "Fuck…" he growled.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Karin said through grinding teeth. "of course not. We have a party to get too" Neji said plainly.

"WHAT!" "Come on" Sasuke smirked "we're going"

"b-but! Y-you guys CAN'T leave! G-guys!-"she pleaded, yet the boys still continued onto the limo.

Sasuke clicked Naruto's number on his contacts as the boys settled themselves in the limo.

"Naruto-" "_teme! I'm glad you called! Since I know you guys are already heading over here"_ he snickered.

The boys glared at the phone.

"_Stop glaring, the fans don't like frown lines"_ now they stared at the phone.

"_Anyways, it's good to know you're coming, but just remember. If your coming…make sure you change first."_

* * *

><p>"They should be on their way aboooout….now" Naruto smiled reading the time on his phone.<p>

The girls giggled "Naruto-kun! I'm glad you could make it!" Hinata beamed hugging him tightly as people moved past him.

"I didn't want to disappoint you guys…especially you Hinata-chan. But I'll be truthful here, I never expected there to be this many people!" he chuckled.

The girls looked at him in confusion, his smile fell, thinking he had said something wrong like the boys—well Neji—had did in lunch.

"I didn't-" "what are you talking about?" Ino laughed looking around "this is nothing! The real party has barely begun!"

Suddenly their doorbell rang, the blond beamed again "like I said! This is nothing! Excuse me I have to answer the door!"

"well, in the mean time-" Sakura said as she turned to Megami.

"Megami-" "already on it" she smirked slipping on a pair of black sunglasses and a silver slightly puffy jacket, next to it in an insignia reading 'mix master 'maki'

"Naruto nii-san!" she smiled "would you like to join me on the DJ set? We need more music!" Naruto's never ending smile widened "sure!"

"I'll see you in a few Hinata-chan!" he called as he and Megami walked over to were a mini stage had been set up, she nodded, even if he didn't catch it.

Naruto slipped off his jacket and put on the same one Megami wore, except his was gold instead of silver.

The siblings put on headphones on each ear at the same time, smiling at each other then started.

"hey guys! We need to get this place going more!" Tenten burst out as the lights dimmed "the first activity doesn't start for another half hour!" Sakura yelled as a loud beat began to arise.

"well! How about a little musical performance?" she yelled as it grew louder and people began to move, Sakura and Hinata looked at each other in confusion.

Tenten smirked "I'll be right back"

The two half-twins messed around with the mix. Both, somehow wearing sunglasses. Until Tenten stepped up to them.

"hey! Naruto, can I make a request?" he nodded "of course Ten!" she leaned in, whispering in his ear.

His eyes bulged for a second, but then softened, as did his smile. "Alright! I'll do my best!"

She smiled, nodding to him as she stepped off.

"What was that?" Megami asked, twisting the disk, "hey sis, set it up?" she blinked, staring at him smile as he took of his glasses.

She smirked, understanding "gotcha!"

He pulled off the DJ jacket, slipping his own back on as he bent forward and grabbed a mike from behind him. The music stopped, alerting most of the people who looked over to them, yet the lights were still dim.

* * *

><p><strong>Bold in here-<strong>

One love, one love!  
>Y'all know what time it is?<br>We go set it off tonight, just go  
>Set the club on fire, just go<br>Enrique, hola at 'em like

Naruto: Girl, please excuse me  
>If I'm coming too strong<br>But tonight is the night  
>We can really let go<p>

My girlfriend's out of town  
>And I'm all alone<p>

**He looks down and winks to Hinata, she blushes softly as people start realizing what's going on.**  
>Your boyfriend's on vacation<br>And he doesn't have to know

No, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>No one can do the things<br>I'm gonna wanna do to you

"**oh my gosh that's Naruto Uzumaki!" "no freaking way is that who I think is is?" "they know OMEGA!" "oh! Em! Gee! Naruto-kun!"**

**Fangirls and others yelled and squealed.**

No, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Shout aloud, screaming loud<br>Let me hear you go

Baby, I like it  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby, I like it  
>Come on and give me some more<p>

Oh yes, I like it  
>Screaming like never before<br>Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it

Party, karamu, fiesta, forever

Girl, please excuse me  
>If I'm misbehaving, oh<br>I'm trying keep my hands off  
>But you're begging me for more<p>

**By this time the people inside, and the ones who just arrived were pumping to the song and Naruto's godly voice as he ran past fan after fan, high fiving, singing too, waving as if on stage.**

Round, round, round  
>Give a low, low, low<br>Let the time, time pass  
>'Cause we're never getting old<p>

No, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>No one can do it better<br>Turn around, I'll give you more

No, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Shout aloud, screaming loud<br>Let me hear you go

Baby, I like it  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby, I like it  
>Come on and give me some more<p>

Oh yes, I like it  
>Screaming like never before<br>Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it

Come DJ, that's my DJ  
>I'm a Miami boy, you know how we play<br>I'm playing what you wanna I play  
>What you give me got me good, now watch me<p>

It's a different species, get me in DC  
>Let's party on the White House lawn<br>Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James  
>Here goes Pitbull all night long<br>Pick up Barack and Michelle, let 'em that it's on

Pa' fuera, pa' la calle  
>Dale mamita tirame ese baile<br>Dale mamita tirame ese baile

I see you watchin' me  
>You see me watchin' you<br>I love the way you move  
>I like them things you do like<p>

Don't stop, baby, don't stop, baby  
>Just keep on shaking along<br>I won't stop, baby, won't stop, baby  
>Until you get enough<p>

Party, karamu, fiesta, forever

Baby, I like it  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby, I like it  
>Come on and give me some more<p>

Oh yes, I like it  
>Screaming like never before<br>Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it

Baby, I like it  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby, I like it  
>Come on and give me some more<p>

Oh yes, I like it  
>Screaming like never before<br>Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it

Party, karamu, fiesta, forever  
>Oh yes, I like it<br>Party, karamu, fiesta, forever  
>Oh yes, I like it!<p>

* * *

><p>Just as he finished—and the cheering went on—the door opened on its own and in walked the rest of the biggest names in Japan.<p>

Another song went along that people began to dance too again. As the boys walked into strobe lights and people dancing from place to place dressed in casual clothing, Shikamaru looked continued to look behind him, mainly to the people outside. Gaara looked to the visible kitchen, were stacks of delicacies lay and people scarfed them down. Neji and Sasuke looked forward, staring at the dancing people.

The DJ'ing siblings, the fist pumping bubble-gum haired girl, the bouncing blond and shy girl and finally the bun-haired girl singing along.

Until they finally noticed part of the boys staring in shock at the door, people were so busy being intoxicated in the music, no hadn't noticed their entrance.

"I…cannot believe they pulled it off…" Neji slightly whispered, Shikamaru sighed in an exasperated tone "I told you…troublesome, no one ever listens to me."

"look! They made it!" Sakura called looking over to them, the girls stared as well.

Hinata turned back to her "what should we do?" the wallflower asked. Sakura shook her head "_you_ don't have to worry about that Hinata, Naruto's here and with you" she smirked "we'll be the ones messing around."

The doorbell rang again as the boys walked forward, looking around for them, giving people a chance to finally notice them.

Girls—mostly from Ame—gasped, some screamed, giggled, and finally most began attacking them for anything fangirls go for.

Tenten crossed her arms "they're here for 5 seconds and they already take over our party" she huffed.

"whatever!" Ino sighed tossing her blond lemon scented hair back "I have to get the door"

"I'm starving, Hinata you wanna get a bite?" Sakura asked pointing towards the kitchen, Hinata slowly shook her head "n-no thank you Sakura-san. I'm going to stay here with N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura smiled and nodded, heading for the kitchen herself.

Giving herself the perfect chance to be spotted by a certain red-head.

Ino happily opened the door "hey-" she stopped.

She stared at the amount of people ready to come in. they didn't look familiar nor did they look as if they were Konoha and Ame types.

"can I help you?" the girl standing in front looked at her strange "umm, we're here for the party, duh" "were are you from?"

"Suna, now can we come in?" Ino blinked, she hadn't expected anyone from Suna, but, the more the merrier.

She moved aside, letting about 50 to 60 kids walk into the house, half of them had kegs.

"umm" she mumbled twisted around, only to bump into a boy. This particular boy had long brown hair shaped high up, like a pineapple.

She blinked a couple times as he stared boredly at her.

She sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. She crossed her arms "Shika-kun…" "Ino…" she narrowed her arms "gosh, I'm surprised you came, Karin's party got boring?"

"It didn't even happen. Apparently everyone decided to come to a hot new party down in Konoha" he shrugged plainly.

"That's what I thought" she huffed "well whatever, have fun and junk. I'll see you later I have stuff to arrange."

She tried to move past; he blocked her way without even moving. She tried to the other side, nothing.

She glared "excuse me you're blocking my way!" "Yeah…I noticed"

She rolled her eyes again "then could you move?" "You were talking to Sai…"

She blinked in confusion "what?" "In the picture…Naruto sent us…you were sitting with Sai" he said through grinding teeth and clenched fists.

"Oh really? Yeah! I was, but if you really must know I was _thanking_ him for coming, something my boyfriend didn't do until-"

Her back met the wall in an impact, she slightly cringed.

She stared at him, his face was blank, filled with endless boredness of the world and everything in it, but she saw the anger and jealousy in his eyes.

He looked down at her them back up, forcing her cheeks to turn a tomato red at the attracted once over he just gave her.

Tonight Ino wore a blue mini pencil skirt with a zebra print mid-elbow length blouse that tuck into the skirt, with matching royal blue flats.

He smirked, "new outfit?"

Positive it was to impress him.

"Maybe…" she grumbled, trying her hardest to keep a mad expression, failing terribly.

"Shik-" she turned back as he leaned in to kiss her. Well, she might as well…

The door bell rang again; he scowled as she nudged him off, turning around to open it.

Before she could even open her mouth a bunch of teens rushed in, talking and yelling.

Almost trampling the blond.

Ino nearly screamed as Shikamaru helped her up straight, holding the side of her head with her left hand "what…what the fuck?"

He looked over to the—about 100—kids that just rushed in. he turned back to the open door to see more on the lawn.

"More kids from different schools…what a drag."

"Who the fuck invited THEM! MY FUCKING HAIR!" she yelled.

Truly the center of the house was starting to get packed, so people started to move around, going upstairs, going downstairs, kitchen, living room ect.

"oww…" she whined, rubbing her head.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in the kitchen with many other kids, she was surprised as more continued to walk in. No matter, there was plenty of food.<p>

She scarfed down a slice of pizza—made by Hinata (everything there Hinata wanted to hand make)—and a Pepsi as she stood by trying to relax from the music pounding in her ears.

Her mind finally began to settle down, that is until two arms wrapped around her waist.

She smiled and sighed "can't I have 5 minutes to eat?" "You had two days; I think that's enough time." Gaara's sullen voice spoke.

"Hey, it's not my fault; I had a party to plan." He rested his head on her shoulder, trailing his dark jade eyes to her.

He looked down at her; Sakura wore a gold sequin skirt with a yellow tank top and a cheetah print fur mini jacket with black heels.

"You look good…"

Coming from Gaara, that was a compliment worth a thousand.

"That!" she pointed her finger up, beaming "you can thank Ino for!" "Of course…"

She took a sip of her Pepsi "you guys really made Ino-pig upset, do you have any idea how hard she tries for you, how much effort she put into this? She really wants to impress"

"Are you sure your speaking of Ino?" she blinked, looking at him "positive" "well, the other day you seemed weary about…not being, what was it? _loose_?" he smirked.

Her cheeks beat red "that again! You're just like _her_! I can _so_ be wild!" she protested nudging him off of her, forcing him to stand up straight, staring down at her.

"Oh really?" he stole the Pepsi in her hands, shocking her.

"Them why are you drinking _this_?" she glared at him, grabbing it back "because I don't' DRINK"

She huffs, beginning to make her way past him, but then stopping and leaning up to him.

"Before this night is over…I'm going to show you just how much of a _bad girl_ I can be~" she whispers seductively.

Before he could speak again she's already off into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Unlike the others, Neji stood in place, signing autographs, taking pictures, and entertaining the girls from all around.<p>

Tenten sat annoyingly on the stage with Hinata who sat patiently.

"Hinata, most of the time I really question your cousins loyalty to me" she growled, Hinata giggled "Tenten-san. Well yes, Neji can be….absurd at times, but you have to trust me, he does really like you, knowing Neji h-he's just not very used to…well, expressing them as far as this."

Tenten rolled her eyes "it makes me sick…literally, I don't know how long I can keep doing this" "doing what?"

"THIS" she held her arms out to the playboy in front of her "US, I've already said I love you, if he's not willing to commit back…I don't think I can-""oh T-Tenten…you don't mean that, do you?" Hinata frowned.

She sighed, "I don't know…"

Eventually after about another minute he moved out of the crowd girls and to the sitting and talking and Tenten and Hinata.

When she saw his shadow cast over her—even in the dim lights—she stopped talking, but didn't look up to him.

He bent forward to her level "Hi Ten" he said obviously aiming to kiss her as if absolutely nothing wrong had happened between them.

"you know what Hinata I'm going to go get you that egg roll, you do look a little famished" Hinata blinked "but Tenten I didn't-" "I'll be right back"

She moved to the side away from him as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

Neji looked over to Hinata in confusion and for answers. She slightly shrugged turning back around to where Naruto and Megami DJ'd.

He sighed, straightening himself up to follow her.

Tonight Hinata wore an off the shoulder midnight blue mini dress with matching short heels, a couple silver bracelets as well.

* * *

><p>As the rooms got warmer Naruto and Megami had taken off their 'mix master 'maki' jackets and set them behind them.<p>

Tonight Megami wore blue jean shorts with black leggings to her ankles with a one shoulder green top and black and white converse shoes.

They didn't have much DJ'ing to do the current song playing, 'untouched' by the Veronica's. So the both of them sort of stood back to the music.

"Why don't you go spend some time with Hinata, I'll take care of this" Naruto slightly frowned "are you sure? I don't want to leave you to do this nii-chan"

She waved her hand nonchalantly "it's no big deal! I've done it 3 other times by myself."

He nodded, saluting to her as he hopped off the stage to meet Hinata.

She smiled at them as she leaned back onto the wall crossing her arms over under her chest.

"hey…you never called" she jumped, twisting around her hand in the air to strike, only to be caught by the boy who's hair matched the bird of death.

"Sasuke…"she whispered, blinking a couple times as he held her hand with a blank, uninterested, yet somewhat pissed off expression that somehow resembled Shikamaru's.

"Oh yeah! That, sorry about the whole…secrecy thing" she beamed, "I'm glad you came though!" she yelled since the music was right next to her.

"You're not mad?" she waved her hands "no no! What's there to hold a grudge about! You guys have your opinions about us we have our opinions about you!"

He raised a brow; her cheeks were a little flushed.

"Megami…have you been drinking?" she blinked, but then settled and laughed "don't worry! I told you I won't be drinking tonight I don't do that anymore! But I had accidently picked up a beer tonight, then Sakura saw and slapped it out of my hand, simple mistake, won't happen again. You heard what happens when I get tipsy" she laughed turning back to the DJ set.

He smirked, looking her over. As she held one headphone to her right ear, swaying her hips to the music.

Lately, since last week's potion incident, she had become a whole…lot…sexier.

He pulled her off, forcing her hand to run across the buttons, changing the song.

People were a little surprised, but ignored it when 'mirror mirror' by 4minute began to play.

"Uchiha! What're you do-" he locked lips with her, as she had did to him the previous day.

Not caring, she pulled him down, clicking autoplay as they made-out behind the DJ set.

* * *

><p>Neji eventually found Tenten in the kitchen, talking to a few old friends from back in Ame.<p>

Scowling he pulled her to the side, alerting the girls she spoke too.

"ow!" she yelled trying to force her way out of his grip as he dragged her to the back of the house.

He stopped by the glass storm doors that led to their backyard. Surprisingly, no one seemed to be at the doors, but many were in the backyard.

Neji closed the shades of the doors as Tenten stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

He sighed and turned to her, smiling softly, she glared. "so have you decided to give me a reason WHY you dragged me here?" "Why did you ignore me? The question was obvious wasn't it?"

She tilted her chin up "I didn't ignore you, Hinata wanted something to eat is that a problem? I get busy you know" his smile dropped "your still upset about Thursday aren't y-?"

"Although you're the most annoying bastard on the planet. I don't hold grudges" she smirked. He smirked, "your right" he bent over "frowning causes wrinkles Miss. Sento" he said like a doctor, poking her forehead.

She cringed, pushing his hand away, feeling her forehead for any sign of blemishes.

Nothing.

She glared again, his smirk did not recede. "You're a dick you know that?" "So I've been told"

She rolls her eyes, turning to leave. Until he caught her wrist, holding it tightly.

He pulls her back, forcing her chest to collide with hers, forcing her to fight off a blush at the familiar collision.

"I never said you could leave" he whispers still smirking, "well! _I_ said I could leave! If all you're going to do is stand here and make fun of me."

"Ten, you know I'm not making fun of you…" he says in a dead serious tone. "Then what do you want?" she accidently snaps "I have a party to host out there! Or do you still think I (or the rest of the girls) are incapable of throwing our ownmmm"

Finally shutting her up, he had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

So they stood there, making out for at least 5 minutes nonstop at the latest.

Until…

"Tenten! T-Tenten! Where are you? We have to p-prepare!" Hinata's voice called, they could sense the fear in it. as if she was afraid she'd walk into something she wishes she hadn't seen.

Tenten let go, to his annoyance.

"I'm coming Hinata!" she called, holding his left sleeve.

Before she could take another step she leaned in and whispered

"meet me in the hot tub at midnight…"

He stayed hunched over as she let go.

"DON'T be late" she said sternly as she walked off.

He finally regained his composure as he stood up straight.

But then he frowned.

"wait…since when do you have a hot tub!"

* * *

><p>"Megami…Megami…" Sakura rolled her eyes as she leaned on the side of the DJ set, watching her best friends make out furiously.<p>

"HEY!" she yelled. Neither one jumped up, both just slowly released, trailing their eyes up to the pink haired girl in an irritable notion.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" the red-head growled, Sakura rolled her eyes again. She could tell just the smallest bit of alcohol was setting into her like a bug.

"It's time for an activity" she smirked, Megami made a silent 'oh' with her mouth as she nudged her boyfriend off.

"Activity?" he asked as they both sat up, she dusted herself off "don't worry, you'll see. Which are we doing this year?" she asked, staring up at her uniquely colored friend.

"This one's a surprise. But, this year's your turn remember?" "and Ino's, I know, why?"

Sakura helped her up, as they both stood straight

"Just follow me. Like I said…it's a surprise."

* * *

><p>Sometime later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ladies <em>and <em>GENTLEmen!" the entire house went silent; the Konoha kids looked around for the voice in confusion, the Ame kids just smiled.

"THIS is your co-host! Haruno Sa-ku-ra! For those of you who partied with Alpha in Ame you know what's coming next! But for you Konoha kids and others! Here's what's going on!"

"It's activity time!" the boys of Ame wooted and hollered, they were so familiar with it.

"We will have volunteer girls right after our very own hosts perform! So everybody needs to get their ass to the west side of the house, and bring your bets!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he found the rest of the guys, wondering the same thing.

Shikamaru shrugged "probably something they used to do every year. Come on, everyone's going outside to see it."

As said, every one stood on the west side of the girl's house, a huge small field like space near bushels of trees. It was fully lit, Sakura stood right next to it, in a ring master costume.

A few boys hooted, which were shot with a glare.

She held a mike as well with white gloves and a cane.

"for Ame! You have yet to see this activity in 2 years!" she said into the mike "but now it's time for a little renewal…I present to you! The Beer bowl!"

The kids of Ame and Suna hollered, some—who hadn't even seen it—had heard of the famous 'Beer bowl', yet it was still alien to Konoha.

"Ladies and gentlemen…Miss. Ino Yamanaka!" hoots and hollers from all around arose as Ino arose from the empty tub in a yellow and blue bikini, she had been painted as if she were a tiger, tail and all.

Shikamaru hunched over, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Your second contestant! Miss. Megami Uzumaki!"

She held her hand to a light that shined on Megami, still being tied up by Tenten with a mouth wrap around her as she tried to scream and free herself.

Of course, she had refused this year's activity.

"why the hell is she still dressed? Get those clothes off NOW!" Megami's muffled screams became louder as Tenten and Hinata tried to force her clothes off in front of everyone.

"oh Megami, we still love you!" Hinata promised. "fuck you!"

"now don't talk to Hinata like that! I'm sure Sasuke will just love seeing you in-oh…my…gosh" Tenten stifled laughs.

And it was so, they forced Megami into being painted as a snow leopard with a black and white bikini, slightly identical to Ino's tiger print one.

The boys hollered again, her cheeks turned red as she held her hands over her chest.

The girls were known for their bodies, but unlike Ino, Megami wasn't willing to 'flaunt what she had' as they say.

"let's just get this over with…"

She refused to meet Sasuke's eyes, but she already knew the perverse expression he carried.

Once again, unlike her, Ino was happy to show off.

"Shika-kun! Oh Shika-kun! Wish me luck okay! Shikaaa!" she called.

He held his face in his hand; it felt weird being called by a half tiger.

Tenten pushed Megami into the empty pool, forcing her to hit her face in the process.

"ooww…"

"ready…set…" Sakura deviously held the lever.

"GO!"

Instantly a wash of Megami began to rush over them.

"wait! I can't-" Megami breathed but ended up being drowned along with Ino by the large amount of beer.

For a moment, it was silent, everyone began to wonder whether or not they had really drowned.

Until…

"dammit Ino! This is all your fault!" Megami yelled, as the both of them raised up, her arms choking Ino around her neck.

"what the hell are you talking about!" she choked "this is great!" "why didn't you tell me what kind of competition this was!" she growled.

"This…is interesting" Neji smirked as they walked them battle in the pool of various flavored beers.

Boys continued to hoot and holler, truly this was a sight to see.

Two girls

Wet.

Fighting.

Every man's dream, so to say.

"What is this?" Gaara said over the hollering of the boys to Sakura, she turned to him "the beer bowl, in this activity two girls battle until one settles out from all the beer, or drowning, we haven't done it in awhile it's pretty fun!"

"So is it your turn next?" Neji smirked at Tenten who watched carefully. She crossed her arms, not looking towards him "in your dreams."

"I thought Megami wasn't supposed to drink?" Naruto asked fearfully as he watched Ino drown the poor tomato colored girl.

"She isn't. But I'm sure she's not dumb enough to swallow all that." Sakura answered.

Suddenly they heard choking and coughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes "I stand corrected."

Naruto gulped, he didn't really enjoy the thought of his sister hitting on every single guy because of her…urges.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>Megami and Ino eventually stopped their open and scandalizing wrestling. Both on a side of the bowl, breathing heavily, still with full body paint on.<p>

They both hiccupped.

Sakura giggled as she stood by them "any girl who wants to go next come see me!" instantly girls began bustling so they could enter.

Both Ino and Megami crawled over to the rest of them, waiting back.

"that was…interesting" Neji smirked "oh shut up!" Megami growled.

"Sakura! You're the one who told us we're not allowed to drink! What was that? What were you doing!" Megami demanded over to her.

Sakura merely smirked as she came up to them, twirling her cane.

"loosening…up…you should give it a shot 'Gami you look a little shaken up."

Ino hiccupped as she rubbed her eyes "although, that was fun" another hiccup went. Shikamaru sighed, taking her hand "come on, let's go get some water"

As they walked off the people of the party began to resume to their usual statues before the activity, but some girls were already ready for the 'beer bowl'.

"Alright alright, no more drinking games…for you guys anyways." Gaara gave her a disapproving look; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have provoked her. "I have to work with the rest of the girls, come on Gaara" she urges as the two of them walk off.

Sasuke smirks to himself, but then quickly clears it away before anyone notices.

"Come on" he demands pulling Megami by her hair "-your eyes are getting red, let's go clean you up."

"and just _what_ does he mean by that?" Tenten asks, arms crossed as she watches him drag a struggling Megami away, Neji shrugs in return.

"who cares! Come Hinata-chan lets go dance!" Naruto beams as he takes her hand, rushing them back into the house, "N-Naruto-kun! Wait!"

Leaving Neji and Tenten to themselves, he smirks at her, which she in turn rolls her eyes. "it's barely 11 you creep" she spat as she walked back to the house.

He sighs, then blinks again "wait…hey when did you get a hot tub?" he called.

* * *

><p>The living room through the entrance room was crammed with people dancing to the pop music blasting from the empty DJ set that had been put on autoplay.<p>

In the middle of that crowd danced the cutest couple in Konoha high.

Naruto furiously twirled around a nauseating Hinata while he grinned.

Then twisting her back into his arms were their faces met. She blushed as the distance began to close between them.

"Hinata-chan! Are you having fun" the answer came as a shock to her as she had been staring into the blueness of his eyes.

She chased away her blush, nodding softly.

"Naruto-kun…now that we're alone there's something I have to-"

"what!" he yelled, she blinked "N-Naruto-kun, there's something I've been meaning to-" "WHAT? Hinata I can't hear you!" he yelled again.

She sighed.

"let's go somewhere quieter Naruto-kun" she slightly whispered, "okay!" he beamed.

Sweat-drop

How did he hear that?

* * *

><p>"ah ha ha…ha ha…pffhahaHAAHA!" Ino continued with her fits of laughter and she and Shikamaru stood in her bathroom, she tried to wipe off the paint while he gave her water.<p>

He rolled his eyes "can you stop with the troublesome laughing?" "everytings troublesome to you~" she smiled as she wiped her arms.

"first of all, it's 'every_thing_, second, yes, because that's just how see the world" "are you having fun Shika~" she asked, completely changing the subject.

"there's too many people..." "RIGHT? I didn't even TELL the other schools, I guess word flies fast." She sighed as she rinsed off the napkin.

Suddenly she hiccupped, the giggled. Shikamaru sighed and handed her the cup of water she had been drinking from.

"drink…before you start to lose your mind again." "Relax, I barely had a drink" she said, waving her hand nonchalantly, "besides, it's not me you should be worrying about…"

* * *

><p>Megami held her head painfully as the music blowing downstairs pounded through her ears as she stood in her bathroom, wiping off the paint and trying to recover whatever she had left of her dignity.<p>

"That was some ordeal…" Sasuke spoke from her bedroom, "oh shut up!" she growled. "that was embarrassing…" she whispered, she'd really hoped it wasn't her turn for an activity this year, but it had been two years since she'd participated in one.

"I didn't know you had it in you" "I don't drink; I instantly get a headache that's why."

She froze when she heard soft breathing on her neck.

"really?...is that _all_ that happens when you get tipsy" he smirked.

She instantly remembered what Sakura had told him he day they got the idea to do the party again.

Bitch.

She twisted around, holding a towel around her as if she were naked. "now don't you go and get any ideas, my virginity means everything to me dick!"

He held his hands up in defense "hey hey, I didn't even say anything."

"but you were thinking it you sick bastard" "well, I'm not going to deny that" eh smirked.

Her cheeks burned red, "out! Out of my room! Go flirt with some girls or something." "did you just give me permission to cheat on you?"

When he was standing out the door she glared at him. Then slammed the door in his face.

"was that a yes?" he called "Uchiha I swear!-" he smirked again as he began passing by people in the hallway to get back down to the party as she ranted.

* * *

><p>"your pretty confident tonight…aren't you" Gaara asked as he stood calmly next to Sakura outside as they watched two more girls play in the bowl as boys bet on them now.<p>

As she checked off on her checklist she spoke "what do you mean?" "well, the outfit is a start."

"come on Gaara, it's not the worst thing I've worn, besides I have a job to do."

Sakura smirked as SISTARS 'so cool' came on. "I'm just trying to have a little fun Gaara-kun~" she said leaning in and kissing him softly.

"besides…the night is young, I'm just getting started" she smirked as she walked away.

He sighed as he began to follow her "Sakura, please don't do anything stupid…"

* * *

><p>10: 55pm<p>

* * *

><p>Neji scampered around as he searched for his weapons master through the crowd of people on the dance floor, what made it harder is he continuously got stopped by fangirls desperate for an autograph or photo of some sort.<p>

But it was 5 minutes until their date and he couldn't possibly see her anywhere.

As he made it through he crowd he decided to check her room, which when he thought about it would have been the best place to try first.

As he reaches her room he finds her door already open, and people inside.

To be more specific a couple girls talking on Tenten's bed.

Next to them were a pile of DVD's stacked on top of one another.

They looked to the door when they saw Neji, blushes instantly covering their faces.

"Hello Neji-sama~" they both said dreamily, ignoring the affection for a moment he went serious. "Have either of you seen Tenten?"

They shook their heads, still in an in love state.

Suddenly the one on the right blinked "oh! I saw her outside just a couple minutes ago!" she said proudly.

"thank you" he said quickly as he rushed out.

The one on the right giggled "hurray! I helped Neji-kun! I'm just that much closer to being his!" the one next to her huffed angrily.

"Come on! We gotta get these DVD's out of here before somebody catches us"  
>r-right, good thing Neji-kun was too preoccupied to notice."<p>

By the time Neji made it to the backyard (having checked the front yard first) it was 11: 05.

He opened the doors of the ones they stood by earlier in the night. As first he didn't see a thing, this section of the backyard being completely empty.

But it was then he spotted her.

He smirked at the sight before him.

Tenten sat annoyingly in the bubbling hot tub, completely naked.

"son of a bitch…your late…and clothed" she growled.

"I can only apologize for the first incident" he said bowing but then stood up straight, slipping off his jacket "but the second can be fixed…"

* * *

><p>"did you hear? Tanaka's <em>totally<em> cheating on Mioko!"

"guess what! I got it! My dad just got be the new ZX phone!"

"I think I'm going to break up with Chihana" "why man?" "she's way to clingy"

"oh my gosh! Yami and Haruto just broke up!" "I know! Dara just texted me the dets!" "I feel so bad!" "yeah but Yami likes Danza anyways, that's why."

"can you believe it! I just passed by a room, Kintata and and Nabe were doing it!"

"were did you go? I asked for a drink _10_ minutes ago!"

"hey can you give me a light? My cigs burning out" "sure, one second."

"OH MY GOSH I love this song!" "let's dance!" "BEST PARTY EVER!"

And so the celebration continued…

Until.

There was a drastic knock on the door, so loud it made most people stop the dancing and stare to it.

"it's the cops!" one person from outside called.

Everyone held their breaths, not now! The nights still young!

"Police! Open up!"

"out of the way!" a yell came.

Those inside the house turned to living room, or some turned around.

There walking through people were the girls, (well, Ino, Megami—dressed—Hinata and Sakura) all with glares on their faces as they moved through people towards the door.

"and it looks like this party has come to an end…" Shikamaru sighed as the 4 boys met up.

Sakura opened the door to find the policemen standing there. One that looked about in his twenties. The other, in possibly his late fourties.

"do you ladies own this house" "yes" Sakura said polity, but you could sense the annoyance in her tone of voice.

"well, we've been getting noise complaints from throughout the neighborhood, so we're going to have to ask you to stop this party" the older one said.

"Ouda, I can handle why don't you go back to the station, I'll handle these _kids_"

"are you sure?" "positive" "alright, just call if you need backup" the older one said as he walked out.

When he was out of the sight the young policemen turned to the crowd of children.

"alright, let's not get into trouble here, if you could all just pack up and leave we'll be-" "oh poo, the party can't be over yet~" Ino cooed, twirling her front hair with one finger.

"yeah, we're just getting started. Come on, it's Saturday night, you wouldn't want to leave a group of kids bored on a Saturday would you? What fun is that?" Sakura questioned.

"sorry girls but I really can't-" "atLEAST let us show you around the house, to prove that everything's okay, the noise must not be coming from here. Pleease~" Megami smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"well, if you can prove to everything is stable, you can continue your party" "coolness" Ino said sweetly.

"why don't we start upstairs…" Megami smiled, taking his hand and leading him up the entrance stairs towards the rooms.

When they were officially up the stairs Sakura sighed. "alright! Start the music up!" she demanded, whirling her arm.

Instantly the music started again, and everyone was back to what they were doing.

When everything got going again the boys met up with them. "you seem awfully calm considering the fact the police just busted you." Gaara said solemnly.

Sakura waved her hand nonchalantly "that's nothing, we get cops every year' "the first year it was pretty scary but we get used to it, that's why we came up with the idea." Ino added.

"what idea?" Naruto asked. "we always seem to get young police recruits who think they can do the job better on their own. It just makes it all the more easier to get rid of them" Hinata pointed out.

"how do you get rid of them?" Shikamaru asked with a brow raised.

Ino giggled "with a little girls _touch_ of course"

The boys froze.

Sakura rolled her eyes "stop making us sound slutty Ino-pig! It's nothing like _that_ usually we just tie them up and throw them in a closet" Sakura shrugged.

"is that legal?" Naruto frowned, "I don't answer stupid questions" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"so then, what's Megami doing now?" Sasuke asked coldly. The girls shrugged "we all have different tactics, so who knows." Sakura said

This time, he glared.

"anyways!" Sakura continued "have you guys seem Tenten? I can't find her anywhere." "C-come to think of it, I-I haven't seen N-Neji-niisan either" Hinata spoke up.

"so you just answered your own questions" Shikamaru sighed his hand sin his pockets.

The girls looked at him in confusion, but then their eyes widened and their mouths formed an 'Oh'.

Ino huffed "its only 11, that's pretty early, a new record."

"hey party people!" Megami sang as she slid down the stair handle, as she came down people on the steps quickly forced themselves out of the way so they wouldn't inpact the redhead.

'Megami, what took so long" Sakura demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Megami asked in a confused expression, "I gave him a tour of the upstairs like you asked me too, it was kind of hard since there were so many people…you know" she blushed with a small preserve giggle after.

Sweat-drop.

"baka! When I said give him a tour I didn't mean literally, where did you take him?" "well since the place was so crowed I brought him to my room. We sat down and kinda talked, he started talking about how he never wanted to be a cop, that his dad forced him to do it, then he started crying and I got really weirded out, especially when he tried to hug me, so I hit him with the brick I keep under my bed and he passed out. I didn't know what to do so I stuffed him in my closet and locked it." She smiled.

Sweat-drop.

Sakura sighed "well, at least he's out of the way…not as planned but…yeah"

Ino sighed "so, what do we-" "hey! Did I miss something?"

The boys turned around as the girls looked forward. They watched Tenten jog over to them, her hair down and wet, but fully dressed. Right behind her came Neji, with a blank expression yet his hair was in the same condition.

Sakura groaned "PLEASE tell me the both of you didn't do it in the hot tub!"

She stopped in front of her, trying to catch her breath "okay, I won't"

"Damn it Ten! I haven't even gotten to go in there yet!" Ino huffed, crossing her arms.

"Will you relax; even if someone took a piss in there it would still be okay to go in, it has an automatic filter remember?" "Still…"

She rolled her eyes as Neji reached the boys "whatever…"

"Like I was saying, what I miss? I heard some people talking about a cop or something" "yeah some came; it's not a big deal we took care of it."

Tenten smiled and nodded, high-fiving them.

"now like _I _was saying" Ino continued "what do we do now-?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! If we may have your attention!" a voice came from the living room.

"What's that?" Sakura asked the girls shrugged in return.

Most of everyone began to quiet down and or make their way to the living room. The 10 of them followed to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

><p>As they walked into the living room they found two girls standing on each side of their flat screen that hung on the wall, leaning on it smugly with the remote in their hands.<p>

"who the hell are they and what are they doing with my fucking remote!" Megami growled.

"You shouldn't get rash. Let's see what they have to say" Shikamaru said.

So the girls kept in place, listening to the two Ame senior girls.

"most next to all of you may two our five hosts, those from Ame have know them for the last I'd say, 8 years?" the one on the left spoke.

"we're they going with this?..." Tenten whispered to Hinata who slightly shrugged in return.

"but sadly, they had to leave us during the year…but THANKFULLY they left behind a few memories! So if you don't know the girls all too well, here's a little help, just a few videos to help you get an idea." the one on the left said.

Finally they clicked the TV on, it went staticy at first but then something finally came on.

Most people took a seat for some reason to watch.

"what the hells going on!" Sakura whisper yelled. "PLEASE tell me those aren't the videos from my room" Tenten groaned.

The girls eyes widened "you kept those!" Ino yelled. "I thought it would be fun to watch when we get older, I didn't think anyone would sneak in my room and pick them up!" she yelled back.

Suddenly they were shushed. They turned and glared at the person, finding the boys smirking next to them. "quiet-" Neji said "we are trying to watch."

"oh god…" Hinata whispered in fear.

At the start of it a slide show began, with Fire by the girls playing. It first showed a picture of Sakura smiling and waving in the camera, sitting on a porch with the sun in her face, below it read in pink.

_Haruno Sakura_

The next was a picture of Ino holding a dress, winking and holding up a peace sign to the camera, below hers read in yellow.

_Yamanaka Ino_

The next was of Tenten, playing with nun chucks and smirking at the camera, she stood in the back yard, below hers read in green.

_Sento Tenten_

The next was of Hinata, trying to look away from the camera, blushing, sitting on her bed, with boxes behind, as if having just moved in, below it in purple read.

_Hyuga Hinata_

The last was of Megami sitting in the lunchroom eating ramen, she gave a surprised expression with some sticking out with chopsticks in her hand, below it read in white

_Uzumaki Megami _

"I just took them to the video store to be edited, I didn't think anyone would pick them up ! I knew I should have locked by door" Tenten whispered.

At first it went staticy but finally, something started to play.

_It started with Ino, in regular clothing, trying to straighten the camera._

_When its finally she steps back to take a look, bending over and smiling at it._

"_hey-" she whispers "it's Ino, I finally put the pictures to video! Yeah Sakura told me to rid of them but I just couldn't help it! They look so good! So if you're watching this you have to check it-"_

"_Ino!" Sakura's voice called "are you talking to yourself again?" shut up bitch I'm reading!" "sure…"_

The residents of the living room couldn't help but laugh.

"Ino..exactly _what_ sort of pictures did you put there" Sakura said through grinding teeth. Ino looked down sheepishly 'wait for it…"

"_Like I was saying, you have to check this out. Over the summer we did a calendar for (can you believe it) Micky Patricks! But afterwards he wanted to take some more pictures so we did, TOTALLY. SCANDALIZING is what everyone else thinks but I think they'r hot!-"_

"You FUCKING idiot!" Megami, Sakura and Tenten whisper yelled trying to attack her, only to be held back by their very boyfriends. Hinata passed out right on the spot, Naruto instantly bent to help her regain consciousness.

"Now calm down, and let's watch" Neji smirked.

"_So without ado, the (what I like to call) REJECTED photos"_

_The scene changes to a slide show beginning. With begins with playing 'Mirror Mirror' by 4minute _

"this sure feels familiar…" Tenten said depressively.

_At first it shows a little caption that reads 'By Ino ;)'_

_And finally, it begins._

_It first depicts a caption that reads 'Hardly working' and then changes to a new slide. _

_The first picture is of Sakura in a skimpy blue construction boss girl costume, standing next to an actual construction sight, painted pink, tipping her hard hat as the sun shines on her on the side._

Strangely enough, Sakura remained calm as she listened to the perverse teenage hoots and holler, some her name. This confused Gaara a great deal, usually she would bite someone's head off at this.

_The next was of Ino dressed in a mini construction girl costume, with construction glasses, bending over and holding a drill with a surprised expression._

"exactly…what are you drilling?" Megami smirked, at first Ino was fine with the pictures but now she turned bright red "s-shut up you perv!" barely able to look at Shikamaru.

_The next is of Tenten covered in adhesive paint, leaning against a white wall, it seems like she's naked but the line of clothes can be seem._

"you comment, I kill you" she growls, Neji says nothing, but tries his best to keep a blank expression on nose-bleeding face.

_The next is of Hinata hanging from a rope line upside down, holding a brush with pink paint on it, her hair flowing downward, seemingly in the same costume as Ino._

Hinata, currently, is too passed out to realize she's on the screen.

_The last in the section is Megami, holding a running chainsaw above her head, her hip slanted to the left, smirking her eyes set flirtatiously._

She shrugged "well, at least I'm not naked."

_The next title of the slide show read 'vampire'_

_The first being a picture of Sakura, literally looking like a vampire, dressed in all black she laid on top of a pile of bodies, blood shimmering her face. Even though she looked lethal, she still had the vision of a heavenly demon._

_The next was of Ino, her head rested on a strangers neck, her fangs out, having just bit into a bit of flesh, leaving to bite marks behind as blood dripped form her teeth, her eyes shot red._

_The third was of Hinata, lying peacefully in a red coffin, yet her eyes were open, not staring at the camera like the others. Dressed in black, her eyes contacted red._

_The fourth was of Tenten who sat dreamily by the moonlight on a small hill, staring at it, her bright red eyes shined in it with blood on her finger tips._

_The last was of Megami standing by a window staring out it, daintily holding a bouquet of black roses with a single red rose in the middle, the moon casted in front of her._

The crowd shivered at the vampire set of photos.

"well that wasn't so bad" Gaara said plainly. "only you would think so…" Naruto shivered.

"these photos aren't all bad, what are all so worried about?" Neji questioned. "we never said we were worried about _these_" Tenten answered.

_The next slide read 'ice'_

_The first photo was of Sakura in a pink skating figure skater dress on ice doing a butterfly jump while looking at the camera._

_The netx was of Ino in a sparkly halter figure skating dress positioned as if she'd just done a landing, smiling sweetly at the camera._

_The 3__rd__ was of Hinata in a blue sparkly off the shoulder figure skating dress, doing an attitude position, smiling at the camera._

_The fourth was of Tenten in a green sparkly strapless figure skating dress, doing camel spin, not looking towards the camera._

_The last was of Megami in a white sparkly figure skating outfit doing a black flip, the camera positioned from the back so you could see her face, she smiled upside down to the camera._

At the end of that section most clapped at the girls properity in modeling and the pictures they had seen.

"these are really nice! And innocent…what did you guys have to worry about?" Naruto smiled at them. "yeah? What did we have to worry about?" Megami asked in confusion.

"you really don't remember?" Sakura asked, she nodded, she sighed as the next slide title read 'unnamed…'

"take a good look…"

_The first slide now showed a picture of Sakura…completely and utterly…naked._

The jaws of the entire crowd dropped as everyone went silent.

_Sakura held her arms over her chest to cover it while she sat on a stool with her legs up covering her private areas._

"told you…" she sighed, "wait a minute…" Megami whispered.

Gaara just stood. In complete shock.

_The next was of Ino standing against a wall, her arms over her chest as well, and her left leg over her right, covering her privates, she stared blankly towards the camera._

Shikamaru (like any other boy) gaped, and stared back and forth from Ino to the women on the screen.

_The third was of Tenten, hanging upside down on a high wire with her hair down. Her right arm shielded her chest and her left shielded her private._

Sadly, Neji had passed out from blood loss a couple minutes before.

_The fourth was of Hinata. She sat on her side, her head towards the camera. She shielded her chest with one arm and her other hugging her legs. Even as a model she didn't look to pleased to be there._

By now pictures and such were being taken. Luckily Hinata wasn't awake to see the horror.

_The last was of Megami, laying on her front, her arms over it covering the part of her breasts that could be seen if her arms were away. Her legs were up but her hair shielding any sign of her butt. She smirked towards the camera, followed by a wink._

"oh god…now I remember" she whispered her face flushed. She didn't dare look sasuke's way in effort to keep from being mortified. She (like the others) didn't want to take that picture.

Now her reputation…

Without a second thought she ran to the kitchen.

When the first video ended it was silent for about 5 seconds.

Then suddenly the entire living room was clapping wildly. But mostly from wild, horny boys.

"why don't we pop in anoth-" "WAIT just a damn second" Tenten growled to the Ame girl ready to pop in a worse video.

She gulped looking up at her.

Tenten cracked her knuckles. "And just who the HELL said you could go into my room?"

"W-wait! It wasn't my idea! I was sent to-"

Suddenly outside there was a loud car screech. The piercing screech forced some people to shield their ears.

The sound seemed to grow louder. Even Tenten stood up straight to cover her ears, giving the fangirl a chance to slip away.

To add to the little noise fact, there was a sudden crash that seemed to come from the entrance room, the a sort of staticy noise.

Most people ran to the entrance room to see what it was.

What they found was a TV, broken and crashed, glass surrounding it, sitting on the red entrance carpet. The broken window sat in front of it.

"oh my god.." a boy spoke.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" he, along with many others cheered alpha's name.

"what the hell? Who's TV is that!" Sakura demanded as the cheering went on. The other girls shrugged and stared at the tarnished center of the room.

The said car continued to drive down the road into the night, more regularly now though.

Located in this car is five distinct and angry girls…

"that'll teach them to mess with us…" "they haven't seen a damn thing yet…"

* * *

><p>10 minutes later everyone had returned to their partying, or whatever they had been doing before the previous incidents.<p>

'DJ'd got us falling in love again' by usher blasted throughout the house, people danced, got drinks, made-out, or dud whatever pleased them at a party on a Saturday night.

During this five minutes Sasuke was forced to search around for his dimwitted white rose, since she had ran off during the video. He didn't know why, its nto as if he hadn't seen her naked before.

Like the ski resort…

But, he couldn't find her anywhere. He'd checked the kitchen, living room, HER room but she was nowhere in sight, well, in HIS sight anyways.

The same condition seemed to be going on for Gaara, Sakura had wandered off somewhere 5 minutes prior and now he couldn't seem so find her either.

Eventually both boys met up in the living room to discuss the water.

"I checked with the others, they haven't seen either of them." Sasuke responded coldly, this being the way they spoke to each other. "I have yet to find anyone who has seen them either. Maybe they went out-" suddenly the lights dimmed.

Both boys looked up and around to see what was going on, only to find the mini stage lights on and a pole in the ceiling, bolted into the cage.

"When the hell did they get that?" Sasuke questioned, a brow raised, Gaara didn't answer, it was alien to him as well.

But all of a sudden, music started playing as well. Some people didn't move from their spots but most boys gathered around the stage, as if they knew what was going on.

'drop it low' by Kat Deluna began playing. The light completely shut off for a moment, then turned on to reveal a Sakura on the trip poll in a little school girls costume, black eyeliner and mascara, red lipstick, black streaks and a devious smile upon her face.

The boys went wild when she started dancing.

Gaara

For the first time.

Gaped.

Sasuke raised an interested brow, smirking. "wow, your girlfriends got game."

Gaara glared at him, pushing him back as he stormed to the stage.

With the force of being pushed back, Sasuke stepped back a few feet, just enough to be met with the girl he'd been looking for at a distance on his right.

But something out her…was different.

"can't a get a kiss?" "hey do you have a girlfriend?" "my rooms right upstairs, you interested?" "you guys wanna play I'm all in?" "hey I'm still a virgin can you fix that?"

Her cheeks were flushed and red, and in her hand held a can Bud Lite.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he realized her condition.

"damn idiot…"

Gaara stormed on the other side of the stage as Sakura continued to dance, twirl and fly like a stripper owning her pole. Boys from schools all over and even some college kids wailed at her. each time she faced the crowd she would blow a kiss.

When Gaara was up he shut off the music. When it stopped the boys groaned and Sakura hopped off, also to their dismay. Still in the dark Sakura walked up to Gaara, smiling.

"I knew you'd be up here! So what did you think?-" "we NEED to talk." He said coldly, a tone she hadn't heard since they first met.

Before she could answer he'd already had her wrist and was heading off the stage in a quick pace.

* * *

><p>Boys crowded around Megami, arguing and challenging while the redhead stood happily blushing in the middle.<p>

"no way she asked me first!" "That's a lie! She told ME we could!" "come on Megami lets leave these losers! You promised to show me your room right?" another smirked "NO she promised me!"

"boys boys! I'm sure if we try really hard enough you can all fit-" all of sudden her wrist was grabbed and tugged out of the circle. The boys didn't dare go after her, they just went silent.

As she was dragged upstairs she took a peek to her capturer.

She smiled, blushing deeply.

"Sasuke…kun"

* * *

><p>Ino groaned in exasperation as she searched round and round for her pink-haired friend.<p>

The time was almost 12:30 am, which meant it was almost time for the next activity, and Sakura was nowhere to be found! She was the ring master in these games and without her they wouldn't be able to work it out.

She continued to ask all around, but no one had see her. those who had said she was by the stage, but when she went so was no were to be found. Ti was getting harder and harder to even stop a girl with PINK hair with all the people arriving and the room decreasing.

* * *

><p>"Gaara! Gaara let go! Gaara! Your h-hurting me!" Sakura demanded as they walked outside to an empty section on the left side corner of the house, the full moon shining bright.<p>

"LET GO!" she finally yelled twisting her arm out of his reach then rubbing it.

Before she could say anything more he twisted around. Anger on his face.

"what the HELL was that?" "Excuse me…?" she said coldly. "What were you doing? Are you a stripper? Did you enjoy entertaining those boys? Having them toss money at you like that? Where did you get the idea to do something like this?"

Her face finally fueled with anger. "Excuse me YOU'RE the one who said I should be more 'out there' and 'loose' 'daring' or some shit like that! I'm just doing what you had wanted! I'm finally being loose and not stuffy! Isn't that what you wanted? I did THIS for you."

"I never said to scandalize yourself, it's bad enough watching them gawk over those pictures but directly? It's like you don't even realize who YOU are. I don't want you doing something like that again do I make myself clear?" he growled.

"who are you my FATHER?" she yelled "I can do whatever make sme happy or what makes me feel good about myself! Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't give you a say in that, I was just trying to live to your expects of a more fun, outgoing girl! You know? Like those BITCHES you used to date?"

He kept silent, watching her breath heavily in and out, staring him down.

She groaned "you know, one of these days someone's going to slap you. When someone talks to you, standing there staring at them like an alien is considered RUDE"

With that she stormed back into the house.

* * *

><p>Ino finally sighed, when she found Sakura to be nowhere in sight, she decided she would have to do the activity on her own.<p>

Sasuke sighed and he and Megami reached her room, finding her door opened already, a boy and a girl sitting there, making out.

"get out." He demanded as he pushed the red head in, forcing her to fall to the floor.

They didn't give his demand a second thought as they stood up and rushed out.

He rolled his eyes as he watched his idiot girlfriend caterpillar to her bed. Picking herself up and sitting on it, landing her in a fit of giggles.

"Sasuke-kun is so in charge, Sasuke-kun is so dominating, Sasuke-kun is _always_ on _top_, at least that's what they say" she hiccupped.

"wow, a few drinks and you lose it" he smirked as he closed the door behind him. Locking it.

"Remind me again why I'm going out with-" he stopped midsentence as he watched her slip off her own shirt.

"What…are you doing?" he asked, a brow raised. "what do you tink you brought me in this room fur? To dance?" she giggled at her own joke.

She stood up and walked the few feet to him. Pulling him towards her, leaning a she sat him on the bed.

"what did you tink was gonna happen tonight?" her cheeks still red. "honestly, I thought you would have blown up the house before midnight."

She giggled, leaning in closer "oh Sasuke-kun…you're so funny~….and so sexy…Sasuke iso seexy…Sasuke iso seeexy…" she continued to whisper hotly in his ear.

"now don't tell me you didn't want to do it tonight…"

He would be lying if he said he didn't. the truth being, it was just tonight, it was last week, and the week before, and the week before. It was just last week that riled up his emotions more than ever.

He wanted her.

Badly.

He wanted to dominate her.

Even more.

Before she could even say another word she was toppled on the bed, and he, on top.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen!for the next activity! I'll be your ring master! Since a certain pink-haired friend of mine decided she was done for the night…anyways! Those of Mae may already know this trick, but those of Konoha and other schools—as the rest of the night—comes alien to you…so…without further ado! THE CHUG CONTEST!" Ino declared in Sakura's ring master costume.<p>

Those surrounding her cheered at the sight and the familiar game.

"who would like to go first?"

Many a' hands shot at that moment, Ino looked around for one worthy enough to take part in it.

"I think the ring master should go first…~" a seductive voice came.

"who said that?" Ino questioned, shooting her head around.

Sakura came through the crowd, still in the school girls uniform but with an attitude that said 'fuck with me and I'll bite your ass off'.

"Sakura! There you are! You have to come and-" "like a said, the ring master should go first, but if she needs a little help, I won't mind assisting~"

"she's right!" a boy called "I-NO! I-NO! I-NO!" the high school kids rang.

"but…I don't-" "drink?" Sakura smiled "don't worry, it's just one night…"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata, and Neji and Tenten danced on the dance floor along with a crowd of people to 'on the floor'.<p>

Both couples seemed to be in a good mood. That is until Hinata watched Gaara emerge from outside, a more than usual depressed expression on his face.

"Naruto-kun, I-I think there's something wrong with Gaara-san…"

Hinata slowly pointed a finger as Naruto turned to his side. He slightly frowned "Hinata-chan, that's a normal expression for him."

"N-no, it's not. Let's go see what's wrong."

Gaara stood looking around when they met up with him, as if looking for something, or someone.

"Gaara! Hinata says there's something wrong with you? Are you okay?" "Y-you just looked upset to me that's all" Hinata spoke.

"have either or you seen Sakura?" he asked, Naruto could have sworn he heard a hint of desperation in his voice, or many it was his imagination.

They both shook their heads no "N-no, but if you need her we'll help you look for her" Hinata said sweetly.

Gaara nodded, so they all separated to find the one girl with pink hair in the entire house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

* * *

><p>Upstairs, in the second to last room on the right hall is located the room of an energetic red-haired girl.<p>

But tonight, her energy is focused on the one she's dedicated her heart too.

Everything about Sasuke is quick and aggresstive, his kisses, his touch, everything. Even now Megami can't control his urges, which are far greater than hers.

in the last few minutes both their shirts had found their to the floor, as did her shorts and her leggings. Now she just sat in lingerie while he in pants.

She continued to poke at them, demanding for them to be off while they kissed, but he refused her, no matter how badly he wanted it, he could wait a few more minutes with innocent pleasure.

So they lay on her bed, making out to their hearts content. He would kiss her neck, she would moan, then run her hands through his hair.

With his free hand he would carress her body, running his hands down her curves, forcing her to shiver just at his benign touch with the softest hint of roughness.

Licking her neck sent sparks through her mind, and everytime he ran a hand up her leg, daring to do the unthinkable, an unsteady whimper would escape her lips.

Finally she could bear it no more. "Sasuke…please…just do it…I'm ready for you…"

"are you sure…?" he whispered between kisses as a hand ran along her vulnerable area. She twitched "yes…please…purity means nothing to me…as long as I'm with you…"

Suddenly a thought ran though his mind.

"_now don't you go getting any ideas!" she boasted as she wiped the paint off._

"_by virginity means EVERYTHING to me."_

Damn.

Shit.

Fuck.

If he could say all the curse words ever invented right now he would.

What kind of guy would he be to take her virginity away while she's drunk? The fact that she wouldn't remember a thing in the morning? The fact that her hormones rage when she's in this state so she has no idea what she's doing right now?

No, he thought, it's not right.

It's not the right time.

He stopped, to her surprise.

"huh?" she questioned as he sullenly slipped off of her. "S-Sasuke-kun, what're you doing?"

He simply answered her with a kiss, and after a few seconds released and ruffled her hair as if she were a little kid.

"you're not ready…" he whispered as he slipped off the bed, picking his shirt up. "ready fer what? Sasu-ke, I'm confused, I thought we were going to consummate this relationship?"

He smirked "big words for someone in your state" he proceeded to put on his shirt.

He was suddenly stopped by a hand.

She leaned in his ear, her cheeks still red.

"what do I need to do?" he sighed "nothing, just-" 'what if I said I love you?"

Somehow, he froze , right in place. He slowly turned around to face her only to find her laying passed out on the bed, having fallen asleep he assumed.

He rolled his eyes "must be the beer talking…"

Still…

He thought, then shook his head slightly and began to head out the door.

"hello! Is anyone out there! Help me!" the policemen called from Megami's closet.

* * *

><p>With no such luck in finding Sakura, Hinata and Naruto found themselves in the kitchen stocked with people going off.<p>

They'd been running around the house twice and back but somehow Sakura had managed to disappear.

"so I got it all set…I put roofline in the drinks, so when she gets back she won't even know what hit her…I tell you man before the night is over I'm gonna ride Shirada like there's no freaking tomorrow…"

The two boys high fived each other as they set the drinks down on the table and went to go get regulars.

"Hinata-chan I'm exhausted, I think I'm ready to call it a night" as am I Naruto-kun" Hinata said trying to catch her breath as she sub-consciously picked up a clear drink from a drink table, thinking it to be water.

Naruto picked up one as well to refresh himself, yet he didn't seem to notice the bubbling inside.

She already drank it to the last bit out of thirst before she noticed the flavor. She instantly began spitting and clearing her tongue.

"oh my gosh! This is VODKA!"

At those sudden words Naruto smacked the empty cup out of her hand, but it was already too late.

He tossed his as well, he didn't and wouldn't drink!

"Hinata…how do you feel?" "fine right now…"

He took a deep breath, holding his head in his hands for a couple seconds.

"alright let's go get you some wa-" but when he looked up, she was gone.

But a pain in his head seemed to replace her.

* * *

><p>Gaara stormed through the house as Naruto and Hinata did, but with just as bad luck.<p>

How could it be this hard to find someone with pink hair?

He didn't notice though that he kept passing by a small group chanting 'chug' surrounding someone.

When he'd finally believed she had left for somewhere he decided to check out what was going on.

And look.

What.

He.

Found.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" "go Sakura go!" "you can go it Haruno!"

When Sakura got the last bit of it the group cheered, she raised her arms up in victory, her eyes slightly red.

" CHA! that's how it's done BITCHES!" the group continued to cheer.

For the first time in awhile. Gaara face a sad and disappointed expression.

She smiled again when she caught sight of him, standing up straight with a little off balance in her walk.

"Oy! Raccoon boy! How're you hanging?" "Raccoon…boy?"

He sighed "Sakura, please stop this, you don't have anything to prove to me or anyone" her smile diminished when his tone got more serious.

"I apologize if I pushed you to believe that you needed to change your attitude towards me. I don't want you to be like those previous girls, I picked you because of the way you are."

Earlier I was simply making a joke I didn't think you would take to heart…what I'm trying to say is…"

He took a deep breath, as if trying to decide whether he should say the next words that come out of his mouth.

"would I…would I…REALLY love a girl who's acts out because of every little I say?"

The.

Entire.

House.

Went.

Silent.

Sakura stared at him in shock.

He, wouldn't meet her eyes. Everyone else gaped.

But all of a sudden she smiled dumbly.

"did you know someone wrote 'love' on your forehead raccoon boy?"

He practically turned to stone at that moment.

"your drunk…aren't you…" "and you sure are the hybrid of a viscous yet cute wild animal!"

He slapped his forehead.

"perhaps not the best time to say something like that…"

He turned to the side and glared at Neji who stood behind him with Tenten smiling brightly.

"oh shut up…" he then heard a thump, when he turned back around, Sakura was collapsed on the floor, the beer tube still on her face.

He sighed "what a night…I need a drink" "drinking your problems never helped rejection" Neji smirked, Tenten elbowed him in the stomach.

"it wasn't rejection…it was drunk stupidity…"

"Ok then, since that's covered, will you mind telling me why Naruto's running around the house completely naked?" "That's not really my problem…let it scar him in the morning…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstrairs, Hinata managed to find her way to one of the empty bathrooms, another glass of vodka in her hand, laughing hysterically.<p>

That is, until she tripped on a rag, it her head on the sink, and fell face first into the bathtub.

* * *

><p>For the last 45 minutes Shikamaru had been scoping the house for Ino, it was to tiring on his part but it had to be done. Unlike the others he had better ways of searching and finding people, but he just couldn't seem to spot her anywhere.<p>

Not outside, in the house, any of the rooms, bathrooms. Anything!

There was only one place left possible that was logical that she could be.

He had heard that she had did the beer chug first, after chugging almost everything she released and wandered off somewhere. And now it was his job to find her.

Yet, it seemed he wasn't the only one.

He bumped into Sai just outside. The boys stared daggers at each other, each with a blank expression with obvious hate behind it.

Sai gave a small, obviously fake smile "I assume we are looking for the same person?" "you heard about Ino too?...how troublesome…well, she should be showing up right about-"

"I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD BITCHES!" those on the grass looked at an Ino that stood on the roof, Shikamaru was already pointing up towards her.

But this Ino, stood up on the roof, shirtless, bare chest and all.

Both boys sighed as they walked back in after a collape was heard. "I better go get her" the both of them said.

They stopped right next to the door and looked at each other.

"um…I think it would be best if I go and retrieve Ino" "would you really think I would let you touch her when she's in the condition?" Shikamaru said, "the same applies to you, doesn't it."

"No, I'm her boyfriend "that never made a difference" "don't start with me now-"

* * *

><p>"so apparently some guy got caught on fire now he's running around on the lawn losing his mind" Tenten said as she chewed on a cracker, speaking to Gaara who sat sullenly next to her.<p>

"that's great…" she giggled "not for him…damn this kitchen is trashed" he sighed "tomorrow we'll bring the maids over, but I think I'm going to head back home now. When Sakura awakens don't tell her what happened..."

She saluted "you got it!" he nodded "so where's Hyuga?" she shrugged "I don't know, he picked up some sparkling water and headed up stairs, I think he went to my room for a nap or something."

"that's odd, he—aside from Naruto—is usually the one keeping the parties alive"

"oh well, I think I'm going to head over there myself, I'm a little partied-"

CRASH!

* * *

><p>"I said back off! If anyone's going for her it's going to be me!" "it's pretty inappropriate don't you think" "and for you it isn't?...what a drag…your getting on my nerves." "the feelings mutual."<p>

"Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru turned around to be faced with Sasuke, standing blankly with his hands in his pockets "enough of this pointless fighting, if you aren't going to hit each other there's really no point, is there?"

"stay out of this Uchiha" he slightly growled.

"look it's passed three, usually your passed out by now, so why don't you just go up-"

CRASH!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

!

!

!

!

The night was bound to go wrong, they knew that, but they had no idea just how bad it would be, just how much damage there would be, just how many photo's…1

The half glass white house was covered in paint; the glass part was partially shattered. The lawn was covered in trash after trash, along with some blood.

A few bras swam in the back pool, along with a few unconscious bodies

Panties hung flag like on the roof.

Their parents would NOT like to hear about this.

The blond long haired girl lay face first on top of the roof, her skirt, top, and bra missing

She slowly began to open her eyes…

The pink haired girl lay tied up in the corner, trash surrounding her, a beer tube in her mouth with a blind fold

She shifted

The shy white eyed girl lays in the bath tub, one arm sticking out, face first in a small pool of water and blood

She cringed

The bun-haired girl lays without pants on top of the raven-haired boy who was shirtless, belt undone, pants low, kiss marks all over his body

The blond boy lay completely naked on the shy girls bed, unfortunately his pants flowed round and round on the kitchen fan

The pineapple haired boy and the red spiky haired boy lay like waste outside the house, their clothes torn, bodies covered in kisses, hair from various girls, and unused pads.

Both with half empty beer cups in their hands

Finally, the young red-head lays in bed completely naked

Yet

Unexpectedly

Right next to the long haired, white eyes boy, who was also naked on her bed…

The disfigured house lay silent

That is until

They all awoke…

Various screams filled the Alpha household at that moment…

"what the hell are you doing in my bed you son of a BITCH!" "what _am_ I doing in your bed!" both Megami and Neji cried.

"we're my CLOTHES!" Naruto cried using Hinata's blanket to shield himself.

"w-what am I doing _here_" Hinata said fearfully looking around them holding her head.

"how the hell did you get on top of me?" where's my shirt?" Sasuke demanded, "how the fuck should I know? My pants have gone awall!"

"god dammit by head" Gaara cringed, "it's to damn early, what happened…" Shikamaru groaned.

"what the hell is this thing!" Sakura gasped trying to pull the beer tube off.

"AAAAHHH! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SHIRT!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, the 10 of them met in the completely destroyed living room.<p>

They discovered two cars had come through he kitchen and the entrance room. Leaving two large holes in them.

Naruto used Hinata blanket to shield himself. Hinata currently wrapped a gauze around her head. Gaara and Shikamaru were scarfing down pain pills. Sakura had thrown up 3 times in the bathroom then come back each.

Megami and Neji stayed away from each other. Trying to make sure they hadn't done anything like _last_ week.

Or worse…

The same effect was on Sasuke and Tenten, except they were more sure they were clean. "seems like Sai managed tp slip out last night, or this morning..." Shikamaru thought to himself.

All eyes were blood shot, all heads were banging, all, tried to figure out what was going on.

"so…party…great…" Ino mumbled, "are you kidding? I can't remember anything after that stupid video" Megami growled.

"I can't re-" "HELLO! POLICE! HELLO!"

"oh shit…" Tenten mumbled.

They watched the police come into the hole then walk to the living room when they saw them.

"are you Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Megami, and Sento Tenten?"

"y-yes" Hinata said.

"Please stand up…" the first officer said.

"w-why" she asked as five police came behind them.

"All five of you are hereby under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be held against you under the court of law; you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot…"

* * *

><p>"106 medical reports, 45 reports of drunk driving, illegal purchase of alcohol, harassing an officer, locking him in a closet, 65 noise complaints, 73 assault charges, 122 arrests, 9 fires, and 2 drunk driving accidents…" the judge (whom they had in Ame for the last 5 years) spoke, reading off a list.<p>

The 5 girls stood handcuffed together in 5 tight orange jump suits. Hinata stood fearing for her life on the end, Tenten stood trying not to fall asleep next, Sakura listened patiently in the middle, Ino continued to check her nails next to her, and Megami just stared out the little window.

"wow, even in jump suits and being arrested they still have a way of looking good" Naruto said, the boys couldn't help but nod at that.

The judge sighed and looked up "I warned you girls. I gave you so many chances but you blew it, this time you ARE going to jail for a VERY long time, do you have ANYTHING to say for yourselves before I send you down the rive?"

"not guilty." Sakura said plainly.

The girls stared at her.

The judge snickered "how so?"

"If I may, Judge Kirosaki. For starters, you said we could NEVER under ANY circumstances EVER throw a party again."

"That's correct Miss. Har-" "let me finish. IN AME, you never gave us any knowledge that we couldn't throw one in Konoha so we have that right."

"but-"the judge stopped and cleared her throat "well, what about the assault charges?" "those aren't our doings, the assaults are the responsibilities of the assultie, we were just simply hosting the party"

"assaulting an officer of the law?" "he tried to have his way with me!" Megami shot in" "I was just defending myself" she huffed.

"is this true officer Kinomata?"

He tried to cut in, but then stopped himself.

She sighed "the drunk driving? even the pruchase of the drinks?" "we didn't provide any drinks at the party, those were brought by other people without our realizing, and it was to late to stop before it got out of hand" Sakura continued.

"The fires?" "a smoking incident, not our doing" Tenten said

"the noise complaints? The arrests?"

"the neighbors never gave the full address so you can't even be sure it was us they were complaining about?" Ino added while examining her nails.

"and the arrests were simply the fault of the person, it doesn't have much to do with us." Hinata ended.

The judge sat there. Awestruck.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Ino?" Ino nodded and pulled out a hair pin, she turned to her side to unlock the stop which connected all the handcuffs.

Before the police could intervene Sakura walked up to the in shock judge.

She slipped the gavel out of her hand and banged it.

"case…closed"

* * *

><p>!<p>

"Well that was sure an interesting Saturday" Naruto sighed his hands behind his head as they walked to the waiting limo.

The girls kept silent as they walked, looking down.

"what's the matter with you guys? You don't have to go to jail, isn't that go-" "you know" Ino spoke as they stopped.

She looked at if she were about to come to tears "we've supported you guys in everything you've done. We've been to concerts, dinners, shows, no matter what WE stuck by you even if we didn't need to be there. But when we ask for one little compensation, you turn us down as if…as if we mean nothing to you. and that… thatbreally hurts" she said tearfully, a few tear spilling out.

"you guys know we never mean to do things like that! It's just, our reputation calls for us to do things out of personal lives, we know it hurts and we can't tell you enough how sorry we are" Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto's right" Sasuke said "besides, it was Neji's fault anyways."

"Hey!" the girls laughed, perking up.

Shikamaru sighed "so does this mean the party days are over, or are you going to find a new city to destroy?"

"Hmm, not really" Sakura smiled, Gaara couldn't help but stare at her, he thanked the heavens she didn't remember what he said.

For now, at least, that was the best thing.

"There's a little loophole" "oh yeah? What's that?" Neji smirked.

The girls looked at each other and smiled, then turned back to the boys.

They each gave them a soft, loving kiss.

"She never ruled we couldn't throw one in Konoha again…"

* * *

><p><em>Learn to control your fun…<em>

_Until next time_

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Again you are welcome 2 be mad at me for this extreme lateness, but I swear it will NEVER happen again! THE NEXT ONE I'M AIMING TO POST ON WENSDAY it is halfway done, so CROSS YOUR FINGERS<strong>

**Thanks for all the support guys! I cant tell u how much it means to me!**

**MINIBITE next chapter, SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT(S) next chapter as well**

**30****th**** chapter anniversary chapter special!**

**Until next time!**

***Konoha to the stars***


	31. ep30!: An ABSOLUTE HELL of a week

**Megami: HEY BITCH! WERE THE FUCK IS THE NEW CHAPTER IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS GOD DAMMIT!**

**My excuse: I know, I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling myself lately, so its been harder and harder to write the chapter…:/**

**Hinata: o-oh, t-then that's quite alri-**

**Sakura: BULLSHIT! Excuses excuses -_-**

**Ino: yeah! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for personal screentime!**

**Me: well that's the good thing about this chapter**

**Tenten: what do you mean?**

**Me: well, as you can see this is a long fucking chapter. Over 80,000+ words and 300+ pages**

**Sakura: damn!**

**Me: Yeah, but it's because in honor of my fans, the one year anniversary and as the 30****th**** chapter special, this chapter contains eight long personal chapters (10,000+ words each excluding the last) of all your favorite couples like I've been doing lately. Along with a special minibite and a special Itachi chapter, along with a couple special fan related announcements and a surprise hint for the next chapter (frankly at the end of Itachi's).**

**So basically, this is a HUGE chapter that took me a shit-ton of time to write and I hope it was worth the wait. :}**

**Sakura: well I guess that's fair enough**

**Ino: whatever! Just be quicker next time**

**Tenten: doesn't matter, as long as it's here**

**Hinata: a-alright then**

**Megami: TURTLES!**

**Me: on that note, on with the show!**

**Song one: Domino by Jessie J**

**Song two: Mona Lisa by Panic! At the disco**

**Song three: Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days**

**Song four: Trespassing by Adam Lambert**

**Song five: Energetic by BoA**

**Song six: Rock lee go! (twinkle twinkle) By SECRET**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE!: WHENEVER YOU SEE THIS LINE:<strong>

**~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~**

**: IT WILL MEAN THE START OF A NEW CHAPTER, JUST IS CASE YOU GET LOST AND ARE EVER TRYING TO FIND ONE IN PARTICULAR!**

**Sunday: ShikaIno**

**Monday: Boys (OMEGA)**

**Tuesday: NaruHina**

**Wednesday: GaaSaku**

**Thursday: SasuMega**

**Friday: NejiTen**

**Saturday: All**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: AND A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO XxMistress-Of-PuppetsxX! YOU ROCK AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUCKING AWESOME BIRTHDAY! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**ShikaIno (Sunday)**

**Ino's Mall Adventure!**

**Ino takes the girls on an excitable shopping spree with many antics, but unbeknownst to them…the boys are at the mall…ON A DATE? Can they hide away long enough to keep them from finding out?**

Ino squealed jumping up and down non-stop, she bounced around circling the rest of the girls who sighed in grief.

"Our 2nd place winner of this year's Hime lottery! Miss. Yamanaka Ino! Miss, today you have won a free gold pass to the Konoha super mall!" the lottery guy laughed.

The other over 100 woman and girls who had entered groaned and glared at Ino bouncing excitingly holding a platinum gold card in her hand.

"Ino, I don't see what the big deal is" Megami sighed her hands behind her head as they walked back to their rides. Tenten now had her bike returned to her, the same as the last and once again camouflage.

"WHAT? The BIG _deal_ is that this card lets me get _whatever_ I want at the mall _all_ day!" "Don't you already go there randomly to get whatever you want?" Sakura sighed.

Ino frowned "well yeah but, I never have time to explore all the stores, besides, dad's thinking of cutting my cards and my allowance and I don't know why!" Tenten rolled her eyes "maybe because your credit card bill is longer than the Nile" she stopped when they reached their rides and began putting on her suit and helmet.

Ino scoffed as she held her door handle "I've paid for everything I've bought" "what she means is the _list_ of everything you've bought is longer. I do not believe your father approves of the constant shopping." Hinata said stepping into Sakura's car.

"It doesn't matter-" she said as her car door went up so she could get it "-I'm gonna wear this baby out!" she smiled once again hugging the card as she got in

"I'll meet you guys at the mall!"

* * *

><p>"Okay…if you're the one with the gold pass why are <em>we<em> here?" Megami groaned her arms crossed as they stepped into the large crowded mall.

"You don't expect me to go to the mall and only shop for myself! Do you? Besides…I need company" she said shyly.

Sakura groaned "I knew I shouldn't have worn heels today…"

"So, we have from now up until the mall closes to shop, so right now it's 10, the mall opened 2 hours ago so we've wasted some time-" "sleeping?" Tenten snapped.

Ino huffed, "whatever, so the mall closes at 11, we have exactly thirteen hours to cover this whole mall!" "but it's Sunday! We can't spend the whole day here!" Megami groaned.

Ino frowned "you know at some point today you're gonna see something you really like, and if we leave early you'll regret that we didn't get it, right?"

The four of them looked at each other questionably.

It was the truth.

They sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, we'll stay until closing time"

Ino clapped her hands excitingly clacking her large black leather bag against her right arm.

"Well come on! We have a lot of work to do!"

"Where are the boys today?" Hinata asked as she walked next to Sakura in the middle, Megami and Tenten hung in the back, and Ino lead them to the first store.

"I think a CD signing maybe—or was that last Saturday?—not sure I haven't talked to Gaara yet today, don't worry I'll call" Sakura said. She took out her phone as they walked into the first store.

Forever 21, Ino's second favorite.

She kept her phone to her ear tightly trying to block out the noise of Megami trying to escape.

"His phone's off, it went straight to voicemail" "I'll try Naruto-kun" Hinata said already having her phone out.

"_Hey this is Naruto Uzumaki! Unless this is a fangirl it's not me….but if this is Hinata I promise I'll call you back sweetie I love you!"_

She blushed "h-his went to v-voicemail as well"

Sakura shrugged "well, they're busy I guess, maybe they'll call later" Hinata nodded.

"Come on guys! Hinata you'll never believe what I found for you!" Ino squealed

A tied up Megami sat in the corner, huffing, Tenten sat next to her on her knees snickering.

"C-coming!" Hinata called rushing to the rack Ino was at, Sakura closely followed behind.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and looked at the missed call on his phone, he sat with his legs up and his right arm on his right knee in black leather cat torn pants, shirtless, Tsunade's necklace he had gotten from her for Christmas a few years back.<p>

"I don't wanna do this…" he sighed, the rest of the boys shot him a look.

"Will you relax-""they're _gonna_ find out" he shot cutting Neji off.

"How? We'll be at the mall, plus it's Sunday you know they don't leave the house." Shikamaru sighed, his eyes closed laying on the red leather couch.

Naruto sighed "I hope your right…or else we're dead for real this time."

* * *

><p>Hinata stepped out in a bright purple halter, her hair tied up.<p>

She blushed and rubbed her right arm.

"I love it!" Ino squealed "it's yours if you want it Hinata." Hinata nodded "I wish Naruto could see it though" Ino frowned.

Tenten smirking holding up her video camera, Hinata gasped, she chuckled "don't worry, I got it covered."

Ino high-fived her.

"Well if we're gonna be here this long we might as well capture the memories" she turned the camera to a Megami caterpillering to the exit.

Tenten smirked and walked up, stepping on her hair, Megami cringed.

"where do you think you're going Uzumaki? The games have just begun" Megami painfully turned her head to the side.

"uhhh, I just remembered I left my motorcycle running! I'll be right back!" "Yeah, right…come on, Ino's gonna find you a real pretty frilly pink dress I bet."

"You're dead to me" she said darkly, Tenten held the camera to her face.

"Any closer and I'll break that thing" she glared.

Tenten picked her up by her hair and dragged her back to the dressing room.

Just as Hinata came back in her regular clothing, Ino came back with a whole other rack.

"Try these on!" Hinata stared at her in shock "b-but Ino I-""trust me! You'll look fab in them! Just tell me which you like-"she held up the gold card "-and it's yours" she beamed.

"This is gonna be a long day" Megami groaned

While waiting Ino dug through rack after rack, Sakura texted Akane, Tenten videotaped people outside passing by, Megami fumbled with her ropes.

Finally she untied them, she sighed in relief.

The girls shot their heads to her.

She rolled her eyes "relax I'm not gonna leave, but can we just hurry up and get out of here?" "We will, but we have to wait for Hinata."

"Um…I-Ino, w-what about this one?"

They all turned to the end of the dressing room.

"Whoa, now this is gold" Tenten laughed her camera held to her left eye.

Hinata stood in a tight black leather strapless mini dress.

"You are SO wearing that out!" Ino squealed, "It's a little inappropriate" she said quietly.

A couple boys teenage boys annoyingly waiting by the dressing room for their girlfriends caught sight of her, one whistled, another winked.

Hinata's face turned crimson .

"Hey sweetie! You wanna hang with us?" the first called just as his girlfriend came out.

She scoffed, slapping him.

The girls laughed.

Ino turned to Hinata "come on Hina! Go get your clothes, we have a busy day today!" she declared.

"so Inni, we're we going next?" Tenten asked filming Ino who walked in front, Ino turned around smiling like a model slightly posing. "Aeropostale, let's see what they have there."

* * *

><p>"I heard they're laying out this 500 grand diamond necklace" Sakura said dragging a once again tied up Megami (just in case) along. Ino clapped her hands excitingly "well then! We're going there; watch me get a free diamond necklace."<p>

"I'm…really uncomfortable Ino" Hinata whispered next to her, boys passed by, whistling, winking and calling with mostly lame pick up lines.

"Oh my dear, sweet, incompetent Hinata, you have to understand the value of such attention! Watch this."

Ino strutted forward in her platinum gold stilettos, then suddenly she pretended to trip.

"oh poo" she teared up "I think my widdle heel broke" as if on cue a group of boys suddenly crowded her, trying to held her up and asking if she was okay.

She smirked and looked at the girls, she winked.

"That girl…" Tenten chuckled still filming "now if Shikamaru were to have seen that…" Sakura giggled as they continued to walk.

"Me want snack!" Megami whined flapping her arms like a child, "we'll stop by a food court after a few stores…sheesh your like a damn baby" Sakura growled.

The girls walked inside Aeropostale just as Ino came in waving goodbye to the boys who had helped her.

"You see Hinata, the gift of good looks is here for a reason~" she cooed, "but, I could never be as confident as you Ino" "or conceded…" Sakura said under her breath, Ino just smiled at her "it's not concedity baby it's CONFIDENCE, there's a huge difference" Ino tossed her hair back as she proceeded walking again.

Just walking a few feet the girls were faced with the large diamond necklace laying out, the price right above blankly read [500,000 YEN]

"More like free" Ino smiled deviously, "excuse me! Excuse me!" she called to the cashier girl setting up a rack of Aeropostale jackets.

She looked up and saw Ino motioning for her to come over, she quickly made her way over.

"Can I help you?" "yes-" Ino pulled out her gold card "I have a gold card, does it count for this necklace too" the girl looked a little shocked, the necklace had been there for so long, no one had come in to buy it because it was too expensive.

"I'll…I'll have to check with my supervisor" Ino nodded, the cashier scurried off to the back.

Ino put her finger to her chin in thought as she turned around to the girls.

"Do you guys think that that 1 million dollar bra at Victoria's Secret is free if this is?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her "Ino, that thing must weigh a ton, you're not seriously thinking of getting that are you?" "Hey I can get anything with this card, if I want an expensive bra I won't even use, I'll get it" she crossed her arms and turned around in a huff.

Sweat-drop.

"Come on! There are plenty of things we can do with that card! We're wasting time by the second" Megami continued to whine.

Ino sighed and turned around "okay, why don't you guys go find something or something you like and bring it and we'll get it with the card, okay?"

They shrugged and nodded, all four sped off to find something of their interest.

Just then the cashier girl ran back, slightly breathing heavily, she opened her mouth to speak "yes ma'am you can use the card for anything being sold in this mall."

Ino squealed and jumped up and down, the cashier stared at her in confusion "thanks'! I'm going on an official shopping spree!" she called as she began to run off.

"Umm…your welcome?"

Ino found the girls in the dressing room; Sakura was standing next to the long mirror looking at herself in tight blue jeans with Aeropostale written in gray on the side, shirtless.

Megami sat on the waiting seat with an Aeropostale red and white sports hat, chewing on a toothpick.

Tenten sat next to her, video-taping them all, holding an Aeropostale dark blue tank top in her left hand, camera in right. Next Hinata stood by politely holding a few rainbow colored bracelets and earrings in her hands.

"Is that all you want?" Ino asked in disappointment, the girls nodded "not much interest here, we're we going next?" Megami asked boredly.

"What about hot topic?" Tenten suggested, Megami shot up "now we're talking!"

"fine" Ino sighed extending the 'I' as she said it.

"Hey Ino-" Sakura asked turning around "how do these jeans look on me?" "H, O, T, sisi!" Ino fluttered.

Sakura smiled, it was nice to have a friend so obsessed with making you look 'fab'.

* * *

><p>Ding<p>

Dong

Ding Ding

Ding Dong

Ding Ding

The band groaned in aggravation

"They're here…"

* * *

><p>"I want this! And I want that! And I want this! And that! And OH I definitely want this!" Megami jumped up and down grabbing the best punk t-shirts, neon clothes, celebrity and band t-shirts (there were tons of OMEGA one's), and also CD's.<p>

Ino tossed her hair from her eye, "well, as long as you girls are happy, we do have to go to a store that pleases everyone…ohh…pink" she cooed staring at a neon pink leather handbag with _SASS THIS_ written across the front in black and cursive.

"Mine!" she squealed.

Tenten was busy looking at singer and band CD's for her collection, still holding the camera, until she came across a long rack with some of OMEGA's best CD's, like their debut album _OMEGA_, their mini album _Lucifer,_ another full album _Year Of Us_ and much more.

She sighed; she was really missing Neji.

There was no one to tease at the moment.

"That's our best selling collection, OMEGA, it's a really popular band, but I'm sure you already know."

Tenten brought her camera up, but then almost dropped it.

There stood a boy.

A cute boy.

A VERY cute boy.

Dark locks with a gothic bang over his left eye, black eye liner, gothic clothing with a hot topic name tag reading [Kotsu]

"oh I kn-know" she giggled, " are you looking for anything in particular?" she shook her head "just looking around, my friend is dragging me on a shopping spree, this is the first store we're in that I actually wanted to come into."

He chuckled "then why don't I show you around some more, maybe you'll find something you'll like" he smiled.

She realized he was flirting with her, she smiled slightly "sorry, I have a boyfriend." He help his hands up in defense "Aa, I would have figured. But that doesn't mean you can't spend a little time with me, does it?"

"If you knew who he was you wouldn't be saying that…" she mumbled, he raised a brow "really? Who is he?"

She sighed and lifted her finger, pointing to the boys 3rd album.

Her index finger placed on Neji's perfect smirking features.

"This guy…"

"Ino, how are we going to carry everything on our way home?" Hinata asked walking up to an Ino checking out a royal blue _Paramore_ jacket. She looked up at her, but then smiled "we haven't bought that much yet Hinata-hime."

"_Yet_ being the key word there" Sakura said passing by with an _LMFAO_ t-shirt

"Ino! I need that card of yours! I'm ready!"

The girls looked over to Megami standing by with her arms filled with piles of band t-shirts, baseball caps, two skull jackets, a devil necklace, and a few minor accessories.

"WHAT!" Ino yelled causing everyone in the store to turn around "you shop this much at a store _I'm_ not in love with?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Megami shrugged "don't we all have different interests?"

Ino sighed "whatever, let's just go, we only have-" she stopped at looked at her gold wrist watch just as Tenten walked up "ONLY 12 hours to trace all of this Mall!"

The girls stared at her.

"Yamanaka…are you insane? This is a Mega-Mall! There has to be hundreds of stores in this place! We'll never cover everything in one day!" Tenten yelled.

Ino smiled as she turned to start going through her bag "and that is precisely why I picked up a map and made a schedule while we were walking."

The girls fell, groaning in exasperation.

Ino stood, beaming.

After a few more rounds in Hot Topic the girls finally left with bag after bag in their hands.

Ino held up the list "alright next we're hitting Takashimaya" Megami raised a brow "what're we getting married?"

Ino shot her a look "there are other things there besides wedding dresses" Megami rolled her eyes.

"So Ten, I saw you talking to some boy in the store, who was he?" Sakura asked. Tenten looked up from resetting her camera.

"Just some guy" she said plainly, Sakura raised a brow "what did he want?" "Just a flirt, you know…usual" "what did you tell him?" "…I'm dating Neji"

Sakura smirked "so then what did he do?"

Tenten frowned and clutched her fists almost snapping her camera in half

"He ran off…"

Sakura busted out laughing holding her forehead with her free left hand, Tenten glared at her "I told you! They're all afraid of them! When we even _try_ to talk to a boy we know it's going to go downhill" she laughed.

"No, up"

Both girls looked forward to Ino who had spoken "do you really think?-"Ino twisted around "what? I said we're going up, then down again that's how we're going to get too Takashimaya duh."

"Oh" both girls said as they began to walk up the elevator, then walk down another elevator, Takashimaya being located there.

While they stood on the steps with a few other woman, a couple, and Hinata began to step off to get on the final step only to trip on the said step and fall on her butt.

"Ow!" the girls twisted around to see what the problem was to find Hinata on her butt, "you okay Hina?" Tenten asked waving the camera.

Hinata nodded as she began to get up, only to be pulled back down, the rest of the girls and the couple looked at her in confusion.

She tried to twist around then cringed "g-girls! My hair's caught!"

The girls looked behind her, her hair was in fact caught in the escalator, where the steps would go back in and come out at the top.

"ow!" she whined as it pulled her, "oh gosh, hold on Hina" Megami bent down and began tugging at her "ooow!" Hinata wailed tearing up.

"oh you idiot! You're gonna rip her head off doing that! Here-"Sakura bent down to Hinata's sitting level as well; she went around "aw crap! It's sucking it in" "yeah we've established that" Megami said obviously.

Ignoring her, Sakura began to pull the bottom part of her hair that was being sucked in as people coming down began to pass by in confusion.

Some asking if they needed help, the girls rejecting.

Ino irritably tapped her heel with her arms crossed; she continued to look back and forth as her wrist watch, Tenten video-taped by the side.

"guuuys! Can you hurry we're wasting time!" Sakura and Megami shot her a glare, Ino took a step back "you know what I mean! I'm not saying we leave Hinata but you would be a little faster with the hair pulling."

Both girls rolled their eyes as they continued to tug at Hinata's hair.

They both sighed and sat back, "welp! Looks like we're gonna have to cut it" Megami shrugged, Hinata yelped.

Sakura smacked her upside the head "idiot! We're not cutting her hair" Megami held her head, pouting as Sakura stood up.

"Here Hinata, give me your hand" Hinata nodded holding her arm up, Sakura took it. "Megami! Grab the other" Megami nodded as she stood up taking Hinata's arm.

"On three, pull, okay?" she nodded.

"One…two…three!" both girls tugged at Hinata who cried soft tears of pain as the hair began to tear at her scalp.

But finally she came out.

She squeaked as all three girls fell back, Sakura fell onto her butt, Megami fell on her back

Hinata fell and knocked into a passing boy.

"aah yes, the irony of the opposite sex" Tenten sighed.

The rest of the girls turned around to find Hinata on top of some random boy, who looked like a college student, well from their point of view anyways.

The boy beat complete red; Hinata yelped again and hopped off, mainly because her cleavage was right in front of his face.

Mortifying.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly bowing, the boy looked at her in confusion as he stood up "uh…it's no problem…" "Even so I'm very sorry! So very sorry!"

He smiled "it's cool, I didn't mind…really" she turned a deeper red, Megami and Tenten snickered in the background.

Finally Ino come to the rescue "alright that's enough of that, thanks but we have to go" before the boy could react she took Hinata's arm turning them both around.

Tenten sighed "well that's been the highlight of this day, what's next?" Ino scoffed still having a grip on Hinata "where we were going before, duh!"

Hinata sighed and trailed her hand down the edges of her hair; Ino looked at her with a sad expression "don't worry Hinata, after this we'll go to the salon, okay?" Hinata smiled sweetly, nodding.

* * *

><p>So the girls stood in the shop, well Ino anyways who picked up every cute thing she could find.<p>

"Hi there!" the far too cheery cashier girl squealed, standing in front of the four of them.

"Is there anything I can help you with!" she yelled with a heavy valley girl accent, her blond hair in two high ponytails on each side like Ino used to have hers.

"No, we're fine, we're just looking around, our friend is the one who's actually here looking" Sakura answered.

"Nonsense! There are PLENTY of dresses here that would fit you! Which one of you is the lucky bride?"

"SAKURA!" Ino squealed from the front, looking at a rack of miniskirts.

"WHAT!" she yelled, "awesome! Here you have GOT to like come with me!" she squealed dragging her off.

"Huh? G-girls! Do something!" the three of them waved off at her, giggling.

"Have fun Saki!" Tenten called camera and all.

"You're so going to get it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Oh My Gosh! Is that who I think it is?" "It can't be! They must be look a likes or something!" "No one can compare to their looks idiot! It has to be them!"

"No freaking way…that's…that's-"

"OMEEEEGAAAA!"

The ear piercing shriek of fangirls took over the super mall.

Naruto shut his ears, refusing to listen to the excited shrill scream of fangirls with guilt on his shoulders.

So there they stood, having just walked into the mall, instantly penetrated with the girls and women attending Konoha super mall.

Even many from outside began to swarm inside upon seeing them.

Followed by cameras, paparazzi, ect.

It was rare to _really_ see them out in public. Aside from school which paparazzi were banned from, Tsunade's orders.

"Omega! Omega! Can you answer a few questions?" "Who are these girls?" "There was word that you're dating Minta, the famous model from east Japan, Neji is this true?"

Neji rolled his eyes "that was seven months ago, get a clue."

"_I_ heard Omega was dating Alpha, the group dancers and winners of the 2011 world wide dance competition for the 6th consecutive time. Care to explain who _these_ girls are?"

The boys froze in place, the five girls clinging to their arms stopped as they did.

"Fuck…" Gaara growled.

The 5 of them slowly turned around, standing there was Sai, Kiba-along with his dog Akamaru by his side—Shino and Choji.

Shikamaru sighed "hey Choji", Choji help up a chip stained hand to wave, Shikamaru slightly smiled.

Having spoke, Sai stepped up, "what's going on here?"

"That's really none of your business Itirashi, so lay off" Sasuke spoke coldly, the girl holding onto him blushed and hugged his arm tighter.

Kiba cleared his throat and pulled out his phone, snapping a perfectly pixeled picture.

"Now it's our business, unless you want me sending this to Hinata as a little present, I think talking would be a fair play."

The boys—along with the five girls—glared at him.

Kiba didn't look intimidated, not caring what they would do he wasn't about to let anyone hurt Hinata.

"Like we said, it's none of your business" Gaara responded.

Kiba scoffed, turning his phone back to him, ready to press 'SEND'. Naruto blinked "Kiba wai-"

Suddenly his phone was grabbed from him. He blinked, looking up to see who dared do such an act.

Shino stood with Kiba's phone in his hand, setting it on his shoulder which the tarantula took hold of, Akamaru growled at it.

"What are you-""there's no need for trouble here. Carry on" he said plainly.

Neji smirked, "you're alright Aburame…come on, let's go" he spoke.

The ten of them turned around as cameras followed them.

"Shino! What the hell are you doing man? I had them!"

Sai and Shino continued to stand there, blankly, while Choji munched on his endless bag of chips.

Kiba seemed to be the only frantic one.

Shino picked up the tarantula and held it on the palm of his right hand, still holding the phone.

"We will let them wallow in their own filth." He says stonily as the tarantula crawls along his hand.

Kiba raised a brow, "meaning?"

Sai gave a small smile "we can let the girls deal with them…because it seems we forgot to mention that they're here."

* * *

><p>"These camera's following us around…w-won't the girls see all this on TV? What was the point of stopping Kiba?" Naruto asked as they trudged up then down the escalator.<p>

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "they're broadcasting from channel 8, which the girls don't watch, and _Real Deal_ magazine, which Ino only reads in summer for information on the new fall line. So we won't have to worry about them finding out."

Naruto was about to respond until suddenly he stopped.

He cringed, slowly raising up a weak finger towards the other side of the section of the mall they stood in.

The boys looked to where he was pointing towards.

The day just got a whole lot crappier.

Standing inside the most popular bridal store in the mall were yours truly.

The girls.

"You've got to be kidding me…the one Sunday they choose _not_ to stay home." Neji groaned, "Who're you talking about?" the girl on his arm asked.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked frantically, he really did not want Hinata to discover this 'dirty little secret' of his.

The boys stared off at the shop.

They watched Tenten video-tape the humiliated girls yelling things they couldn't hear. Hinata still sat in the black dress, fumbling with her hair. Ino picked up every cute—non wedding related—thing. Megami sat tied up in a corner next to a rack of pink dress, crying and chewing on ropes.

"How could you do this to meee!" they heard her whine loudly, Tenten burst out laughing, having sat her in the corner of the thing she hated the most.

Pink.

Dresses.

The only one who seemed to be missing was Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed, scratching the back of his head "this isn't that big of a deal. They can't possibly be covering this whole mall or staying here all day. We'll just avoid them as much as we can."

"Good enough" Sasuke said. "You're so smart Shikamaru-kun~" the girl on his arm cooed. "Yeah, I know"

"You're so smart Shikamaru-kun~" Naruto mocked under his breath. The boys having heard snickered. Shikamaru in turn rolled his eyes at them.

As they began to walk away Gaara looked to the store once again, wondering were Sakura could be.

His mouth slightly gaped as she stepped out of the dressing room in nothing but a sparkling strapless soft pink wedding dress.

She blushed as the girls—mostly Ino—began flipping out.

"I WISH GAARA COULD SEE THIS!" Ino yelled.

He smirked.

It seemed she was preparing herself.

"Gaara-kun…aren't we going?" the girl asked, he slowly nodded as they began to follow the rest.

* * *

><p>Ino sighed heavily as she flopped onto the bench a few minutes later with 3 Takashimaya bags.<p>

"Ino! I can't believe you made me buy that dress!" Sakura said in a frantic notion as the rest of them stood outside the store.

"What's Gaara going to think when he sees this?" Ino rolled her eyes "that is _if_ he sees it. Besides, what's wrong with buying a wedding dress? You're engaged aren't you?"

"NO! Well…not that…I guess…I don't know! But I know he's going to think I expect something from the whole 'engaged' I'm sure he's not taking it seriously!"

The girl stared at her in confusion; she looked back to them then looked down sheepishly, reading every bit of them.

Their faces said it all.

Everything about Gaara was serious.

Ino waved her hands "anyways! Back to the topic at hand! We have to get Hinata to the salon; her hair is starting to give me goose bumps."

"Ino!" Sakura, Megami, and Tenten yelled.

"What? Was it harsh?"

They rolled their eyes. Ino just smiled and began to lead the way to _Clip_ the most popular hair and accessory store in the mall.

Yet…they weren't the only one's heading for a cut.

* * *

><p>"This is the last time we let Kabuto put us up for something like this. This is so degrading" Sasuke scowled as the boys stood right in the store while the girls they had been walking with sat under hair dryers.<p>

The boys nodded in agreement. But sadly, they had no say in the matter at hand.

Naruto stumbled around in the store boredly. That is until, something caught his eye.

Which in turn widened anxiously. He quickly ran back to the boys pushing them over.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neji questioned, "Duck if you wanna live!" without understanding the 4 of them ducked.

Sadly Shikamaru stood by an empty dryer with the girl he was with, Naruto motioned for him to get in, in confusion Shikamaru stared at him.

He pointed to the door, only but a few feet from walking in were the girls, Ino leading.

Quickly, he jumped under the hair dryer, covering his face and putting a dry coat over himself.

"Shikamaru-kun, what're you do-"he shushed the girl he had brought, "don't…say…a thing."

She nodded in fear and turned back to her magazine, just as the girls walked in.

The boys held their breaths as they watched them scope the place.

"What in the world are they doing here anyways? They never shop on Sunday's" Neji whisper yelled, the boys shrugged, slightly fearing for Shikamaru's life.

To make matters worse, after she finished discussing with the hair dresser, Ino sat down RIGHT next to him, with a magazine in hand.

Hinata was the only one who sat down as well, but not in a dryer. But in a styling chair…right…next…to the bushy fern.

Someone didn't want them to live today.

Naruto managed to cover all three of their mouths, making sure they didn't blurt anything that would cost him his life, or his girlfriend.

The rest of the girls just sat in the waiting chair. Luckily away from them.

As she settled the hair dresser women walked up with a few combs in hand and scissors.

"What did you want again dear?" she said, speaking with a heavy Osaka accent.

"The ends of my hair. C-can you please straighten them, I had a little accident." "Alright" she said smiling then smacking her gum, making Hinata jump.

As the lady comb she spoke. "You're quite the cute girl. You got a boyfriend?" Hinata blushed as the woman bent her head over.

"Y-yes" "really? Why don't you tell me about the lucky guy?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later a woman in a pink polo shirt came up to Ino, she had the name of the store as the insignia on her left breast like the rest of the workers. Along with her light purple hair tied in a high up pony tail similar to Ino's.<p>

"What would yeah like princess?" Ino smiled proudly "just a wash and a blow jo-" "HA!" she heard Megami laugh. Ino rolled her eyes as she continued to talk. "Since I'm going to be walking around all day, I know this hair's going to go into a fritz" she smiled.

The woman chuckled "I heard that"

As she laid Ino's head back she turned to grab some shampoo and conditioner.

While waiting Ino turned her head to the side to the person sitting next to her. gripping their hands on the arm rests.

"Hi! I'm Ino, what are you here for?" she smiled.

The person didn't speak

Shikamaru mentally groaned, he knew how courteous Ino liked to be to random strangers, he couldn't blow her off. She'd either be insulted, hurt, or angry.

Or all of thee above.

Which didn't sound too good on his part.

"umm….hello…just here for a wash…you know…same thing" he said in the best girly voice he could muster.

He could have sworn he heard the guys snickering behind him.

But Ino didn't seem to notice the manliness behind it, she just kept smiling.

"Oh cool!" "Miss. Please lay your head back" Ino turned back to her hair dresser and nodded.

Before laying her head back she undid the hair tie keeping her hair up.

Her platinum blond hair flowed down in awe to the rest of the women in the shop.

"Wow…" the hair dresser mumbled.

Ino closed her eyes and rested her head back.

Shikamaru—having peeked under, stared at Ino.

He seemed to forget just how….beautiful she was.

"Hey, you sound pretty familiar, have we met before?" Ino talked her eyes still shut as the woman fumbled with her hair.

"Umm….no…I don't think so" Shikamaru in his female voice again.

She giggled "don't take this the wrong way but…you sort of remind me of my boyfriend, the voice in all. Not that I'm saying you sound like a guy or anything! It's just…oh gosh, you know, kinda there and oh…shit, now I'm babbling"

"It's fine…"

She smiled "coolness"

* * *

><p>"-and…well…h-he's, sort of been a playboy….o-over the years, but…but in truth I think he was sweeter…than he really wanted anyone else to think."<p>

Naruto stared sadly as Hinata, still holding the boys mouths as she had spoken so many words she'd thought of him.

"Wow, he sure sounds like a card. What's his name?" Hinata giggled

"If I said it…you would never believe me."

The women smiled, straightening the rest of her hair.

"Alright then…well…what do you think?"She turned her chair around to the mirror.

Her midnight blue hair was as glorious as it was an hour ago.

"Thank you…very much" she smiled, the women picked up her combs "no problem."

Hinata nodded as she stood up.

"Good luck with that guy of yours"

Ino continued to read her magazine as the woman dried her hair.

Shikamaru still sat anxiously, the girl he brought—who sat on the other side of him—began to grow irritable.

Shikamaru should be talking to her! What was he doing? She thought

When Ino's hair was fully dry the woman tied it back up to its usual state.

"well, I'm off!" she announced to the 'woman' next to her as Hinata walked up to her.

"mmm…hmm"

"chow chow~!"

As the two of them walked over to the rest of the girls, they stood up. As they stood up Megami looked behind them.

She faintly noticed the large fern rattle.

"Hey, did that plant just move?"

The girls raised a brow at her and looked to the plant. It stood still like—of course—any other plant would.

"I really doubt it" Sakura said annoyingly.

Ignoring her, Megami began to walk up to it.

"Damn it! The _one_ time your girlfriend decides to use her brain!" Neji whisper yelled. Sasuke glared at him.

Before she could place her hand on it, her ear was roughly grabbed by Sakura.

"Look dumbass! We don't have time for your notions, we have a mall to cover no matter how fucking long it'll take."

"ow! Ow! Ow!" Megami whined as they walked out.

The boys let go of their breath as the girls walked away from the store.

Finally they stepped out of the bush, and Shikamaru pulled up the hair dryer.

"Well. That was far to close" Neji sighed.

"And did you hear her? Sakura said they are covering the entire Mall. How do we plan to avoid them?" Gaara said sullenly.

"Just what are they doing here today anyways?" Naruto asked, frowning.

The boys shrugged.

Just as the five girls they had stood up.

"We're ready"

"Well then. Where do you want to go now?" Neji asked.

They smiled

"Victoria's Secret"

* * *

><p>"NOOO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'VE BEEN TOO GOOD TO YOU! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF YOU SICK BASTARDS! MOMMYYYY!"<p>

"Oh-will-you-shut-up!" Sakura snapped as she struggled with dragging the struggling red-head into the most dominant lingerie store in the world.

Victoria's Secret.

Also, Megami's idea of hell.

In her image, if she died, this is where Satan would throw her, then eventually she would drown in a pile of pink double D bra's. The girls of course had heard this theory many times.

Ironically though, this was Ino's most favorite store. She beamed as she walked in with her pile of bags.

Since Victoria's Secret was all the way on the other side of the mall from the bridal shop, the girls were exhausted by the time they made it in.

"Ino…for god's sake…let's take a break after this" Tenten groaned.

Ignoring her, Ino ran up to the middle of the store. There sat the million dollar diamond incrusted bra.

142 carats.

Yet the weight wasn't marked.

"In America, it's 2.5 million dollars"

She looked up, their stood a store clerk, smiling with cute little dimples and brown hair.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" "Yes, I want it" Ino said.

The girl chuckled "yes, we all want it don't we?"

Ino cocked her head, "noo, I mean take it out. I'm buying it"

"What!" the women looked shocked.

"I didn't stutter"

"But…b-but" Ino pulled out her gold card, smirking at the awestruck girl.

"Oh…you're the one with the gold card"

"That's right, and I have a busy schedule ahead of me so could you please get that out?"

The girl slowly nodded.

While she watched her open the case Ino turned and looked over her shoulder.

Sakura was still struggling to keep Megami inside the store. While Tenten video-taped her surroundings and Hinata sat and watched them quietly.

She smirked deviously.

"Oh Megami…I have a present for you~!" she cooed.

"well…at least they're bra's" Neji said reassuringly as the boys walked to the other side of the store, following the girls they brought because—of course—they had no IDEA where Victoria's Secret was.

"are boobs all you ever think about?" Naruto snapped.

"I haven't even gotten to panties yet" Neji smirked, the girl clinging onto him blushed, she began to feel a little shy around him, more than before anyways.

"There it is!" the girl on Sasuke's arm announced.

They looked up, right in front of them as the Victoria's secret sign. Right inside were racks and racks of lingerie and clothing.

"Well…" Shikamaru sighed "this store _was_ made so guys could come in too. It can't be that bad."

So the ten of them made their way in, a few cameras stood outside the store, watching them, snapping pictures.

Unbeknownst to them, right inside the dressing room, sat the girls they were trying their hardest to avoid.

So the boys sat and watched their supposed 'dates' pick out lingerie of all sorts.

"Hey check it out!" the girl who was with Naruto called to them.

They walked over to where she was pointing too.

"What?" the girl with Neji asked "looks like someone finally bought the million dollar fantasy bra" "really? I thought it was going to be there forever!" "guess not" the girls talked on.

They weren't the only ones who had noticed it. Most of the women and girls in the store were shocked to see it gone.

"Maybe it was stolen!" "No! No! I saw the clerk open it and give it to a blond girl, she must be a princess or something!" "Oh! I'm so jealous!"

Ino snickered at all the commotion outside. The five of them were the only ones in the dressing room.

But only four stood outside.

Ino sat crossed armed, cross legged on the bench.

"so 'Gami! How is it?"

"It's…kinda heavy, I can't get this to fit _every_ part…" "but I know it fits you perfectly! Sasuke will just adore it believe me!...well…when you give him the chance to get it off…now come out here and show me how sexy you look!"

"I'm not coming out, I don't want to look sexy, and I could care less what Sasuke thinks of my body."

"Another reason you haven't fucked yet" Tenten said under her breath "I heard that you execrationating BITCH!"

"oh look, _princess_ used a big word" Sakura said not looking up from her phone. The girls laughed.

"FUCK YOU ASS-HOLE!"

Her voice carried all out of the store. The women stopped talking and looked to the dressing room.

Naruto groaned "I'd know that voice anywhere"

"You have GOT to be kidding me" Neji groaned.

As a clerk woman began to pass a couple of the women stopped her.

"Hey! Can you tell us who bought this?" she pointed to the empty box.

As the clerk woman began to speak she stopped herself and pointed to the dressing room.

"S-she did"

The woman turned around.

Having been kicked out of the dressing room. Megami sat on her butt in the diamond bra and blue panties with a tiny dark blue bow in the middle.

"DAMN YOU, YOU MUTHAFUCKING CUNT-ASS BITCH!"

"Wow…that girl sure has a mouth" Gaara said shaking head.

The boys quickly hid away behind the plus size bra section.

"ah ah ah! Megami doesn't get to come back in until she fixes that potty mouth of hers!"

"FUCK YOU!" "You're not helping yourself!" Sakura's voice chanted.

"Alright! Who did it? Who is it!"

All the commotion stopped when a voice came from the entrance.

They all turned around.

Standing there in a bright purple v-neck shirt with a soft purple scarf, purple skinny jeans and violet pumps, was.

Micky.

But he didn't look happy.

His blond hair was jelled up in a Mohawk, they noticed as he walked over to the empty stand were the bra used to be.

He crossed his arms.

"who did it! Who bought it? This bra was made to graze the breasts of the finest of models! Who DARES mock a Micky Patrick creation!"

"Graze the breasts…?" Naruto muttered in confusion.

They all pointed towards the red head on her knees, dusting herself off.

His eyes slightly bulged and his face settled.

"Megami!" she looked up "Micky?"

"Oh sweetheart! You bought the bra?" he asked strutting over to her.

"I…guess, Ino got it" she pointed to the dressing room.

He opened the door, the girls stood there still. They were shocked to see him but then beamed.

"MICKY!"

"Hello again girls! God I've missed you! Models just don't come easy these days" he said dramatically.

The girls jumped him into a hug.

He looked down to Megami who was trying to get up but kept getting weighed down by the bra.

"Damn it…" she growled.

"Is that a little heavy on you sweetheart?" she nodded.

He sighed "Megami, I'm afraid I can't let you have that"

"what!" Ino demanded "no no no! I have the gold-""I meant-"he started staring Ino down.

"I can't let you have it unless you five model it for me!"

"what?"

Still smiling, he went on.

"I don't know why I didn't come to you sooner. I need some models to help me show off the new line of those bras. Besides, there's a few others I need you in. if you girls do this you can have that bra _and_ you'll never have to pay in this store again!"

Ino fainted.

The girls bent down to help her up.

Tenten smiled at him "in a word of Ino: 'love it', in other words, deal"

"oh Megami! I trashed your bra, so it seems you're going to have to wear that out" Sakura smiled.

"SAY WHAT!"

A few minutes later Ino had woken up.

"YES!" she screamed looking around for Micky.

"He left" Tenten said plainly.

"But tomorrow we're going to his studio to shoot for his collection" Sakura said.

Ino's eyes widened "no…way"

"I'M GOING TO BE A VICTORIA'S SECRET MODEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>As the 5 of them left the boys finally came out of their hiding place. Sighing in relief.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked. The boys shrugged.

The five girls they were supposed to be with stood uncomfortably.

"Hey, you guys are supposed to be hanging with us…" the Gaara one said, her arms crossed.

"Why do you keep hiding every time you see those girls? Who are they?"

The boys looked at each other.

Finally Shikamaru cleared his throat and spoke up.

"They're just these REALLY BIG fangirls, that…if they see us they'll never leave us alone, we're just trying to be cautious."

"oohh" the five of them said.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat" Neji smiled putting an arm around his; she blushed as they walked out.

Naruto didn't dare touch his, which didn't please her too well.

* * *

><p>Having changed their outfits with bag after bags, the girls strutted through the mall.<p>

Hinata, in a black strapless leather mini dress with black high heels.

Sakura, in a white mini skirt with a maroon one shoulder top with heart shaped diamond earrings and silver pumps and fishnets.

Tenten in a '30 seconds to mars' T-shirt with black skinny jeans and two gold ties in her buns, with black and gold converse shoes.

Megami in a silver fluffy mini jacket, shirtless with the diamond bar, red Capri pants, along with red and white Adidas shoes.

Finally Ino, with the diamond necklace, black suspenders above a bright blue tank top, blue jean shorts and midnight blue pumps.

All who passed. Where awestruck.

"Thank you guys so much! So far this day has just been amazing! I got all the things I never could before! I can't wait to get more." Ino beamed.

Megami sighed "as long as your happy" she smiled, "yeah, but really, we need to eat something, we've been patrolling this mall for hours, I don't know how many more bags I can carry" Sakura sighed.

Ino nodded "let's go to _Coco's_-"she stopped.

"But you hate fast food" Tenten said confused.

Ino stopped, staring shockingly at a store.

_K Jewelers_

She stared at the object sitting in front of it.

"Guys…before we eat…there's something I want to get…"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>Ino and the rest of them stepped out; she could not stop smiling at the object in hand, perfectly wrapped.<p>

Sakura smiled "he's gonna love it…"

She nodded, slipping it into her hand bag.

"Alright let's go eat!" "Like I was saying, I thought you hated fast food" Tenten said as they walked.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving! I'll eat anything right now; maybe they'll have something I'm interested in."

So the five of them made their way to Coco's. A fast food restaurant a few feet from the jewelry store.

Inside they were instantly seated.

Naruto frantically looked around, getting ready to duck or anything that wouldn't get him caught.

Shikamaru sighed "will you relax, Ino hates fast food, she would never come in here, and the girls won't come in unless she does, so stop worrying."

But for some reason.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to listen to him.

The girls were seated, perfectly right across from you-know-who.

Thankfully, not one of the 15 of them noticed the presence of the other group.

After the girls finished ordering they all took deep breaths, relaxing their selves from half a day's work.

"Even though this all took a bitch to get. You have to admit we look fab." Ino sighed dreamingly.

The girls giggled.

"Love it"

Halfway through eating neither group still hadn't realized the other was there.

They just kept eating, talking…kissing.

All except Naruto decided to bend to the girls wills.

Playful, rough, full on kissing.

After they finished eating Megami took the final sip of her big jug.

After finally releasing it she set it down.

"I gotta pee" she announced.

"Good for you" Sakura said cleaning her mouth shooting a small glare towards her. "Can one of you guys come with me? I don't like peeing alone, I always feel like there's someone watching me" she shivered.

They rolled their eyes. "I'll go" Tenten sighed "so will I" Hinata said.

"You know what, now I have to pee" Sakura said, "let's all go!" Ino smiled.

* * *

><p>"This…isn't right" Naruto whispered. Yet none of them seemed to hear.<p>

Neji and Sasuke sat pleasurably making out with the girl they had brought.

Gaara and Shikamaru seemed to slightly feel the same way he did, except the fact they had already kissed them.

Naruto's girl sat in a disappointed expression.

"We should go-" Neji waved him off, not turning away from kissing.

He sighed, looking down.

As the girls made their way back to their seat, they took the right side to walk back, talking and such about things they had picked up.

The four of them passed by without noticing the boys.

All.

Except.

Megami.

Who did a double take as she began to pass by.

She smiled

"NARUTO!"

They cringed.

"What are you doing here you crazy bastard! Why didn't you tell us you were at the mall? Poor Hinata's been trying to call-"she stopped herself.

Staring at the girl next to him as he looked down.

"Busted…" he whispered.

"Huh?"

She looked to the boys.

A girl sat with Shikamaru.

Another with Gaara.

Another kissing—or trying to—Neji, thinking they were still making out.

And another, openly, kissing, her, boyfriend.

"w…what?" she laughed nervously, "what's going on here?" she stuttered as they let go.

"Megami! There you are! Come on we're leaving" Tenten said running up to a Megami staring at the 10 seated people with a milkshake.

She looked to them then back to Megami then did a double take back to them.

She scoffed, waving her finger "what the fuck is this?"

"Shikamaru-kun you were right, this fangirls are weird" his girl scoffed.

"Who the hell are you?" Tenten snapped, Megami still stared in shock.

"Guys come on!" Sakura called running up to then with Hinata by her side.

"Ino's waiting-"she stopped, along with Hinata.

And stared.

"Do you have an eye problem or something? Can't you see we're on a date here? Rude fangirls" the Sasuke girl growled.

"Date huh?" Sakura asked blinking, the girl nodded.

"We're going out with OMEGA as you may have noticed!" the girl next to Gaara said confidently.

Tenten smirked "is that so?"

Hinata looked over to Naruto sadly, as if asking if it were true.

He slowly nodded in defeat.

Hinata shook her head and turned around, quickly walking out.

"Hinata!" he called rushing after her.

"You know it's funny…I _distinctly_ remember it was…us, dating them." Tenten continued.

"Are you kidding? Shikamaru-kun says your just extreme fangirls, how sad" the one next to Shikamaru said, he cringed.

"Really…I wonder what his _girlfriend_ would think if she heard that."

"What girlfriend?"

"Neji-kun who is this chick!" his girl demanded. "Yes Neji-_kun_, who AM I?" Tenten asked bending over.

He sighed "she's….she's…my…girlfriend" he mumbled.

The girl blinked "what!" she looked back up to Tenten "you're his girlfriend?"

She chuckled "oh no no! You've got it all wrong, I'm not his girlfriend" she smiled.

Neji looked up at her in confusion.

She stared at him, her smile having faded. Fixating her bag.

"I'm his ex."

With that she turned around and left.

"TEN!" he called, moving out of the seats, running after her.

Sakura stared down to Gaara; he looked up at her with almost emotionless eyes.

She glared.

Then.

Slapped him across the face.

His cheek burnt red on his pale skin.

"Don't you look at me like that, as if you haven't done a damn thing!" she said coldly, picking herself up on her feet, and leaving. Cringing, he followed after her.

Sasuke stared at Megami, who had been staring at the girl he was with for the last 5 minutes.

She smiled weakly, "well…I'm not going to slap you or anything…I…I'm just…" she said quickly, fast walking out.

Sasuke sighed; she was never good with emotions.

He stood up, and went after her.

Being the last to pass Ino, she stood by the door, having heard everything.

Shikamaru stood up, and walked over to her.

She stared, as if lost in space, trying to contemplate what to do or say.

"Ino…are you alright?" he asked.

"How…"

He raised a brow "what?"

"How could…" tears began to form in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed, she reached in her bag and threw a black object at him, knocking him in the head.

"You're a cold bastard! I hate you!"

She finished by running off.

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto called as they ran out into the parking lot.<p>

He eventually caught her hand, "Hinata! Please listen to me! I didn't-"

She turned around and slapped him across the cheek with all her might.

He took a step back, in shock.

She looked at her trembling hand, then back to him.

Their eyes wouldn't meet.

Tears began to flow from her eyes as she turned around and ran to the car.

But then suddenly, tears began to form in his.

"Hinata!... I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>Tenten stormed through the mall, her milkshake and bags still in hand, a glare upon her face.<p>

"Tenten! Ten!" Neji called, when he finally caught up to her she stopped and turned around.

He sighed in relief "it's a good thing I caught up to you" "your right, it is" she smiled.

"I forgot something" she smiled, stepping forward.

Then poured her entire milkshake atop his head.

"What the fuck!" "Two words…fuck…you" she growled, turning on her heels and walking away.

"Stupid playboy bastard…"

* * *

><p>"Sakuraaa! Sakuraaa!" Gaara called through the crowd.<p>

He being faster, caught up and twisted her around, she refused to meet his eyes.

"Look at me…." "No…I'll get sick" she shook her head "to think that I actually bought…." She whispered to herself.

"I knew….I knew I shouldn't have taken it seriously" "taken what?"

She finally looked at him, grimacing.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" she yelled, before he could retort she turned and ran out the mall doors.

* * *

><p>Megami sullenly walked out the mall doors.<p>

"Megami…" Sasuke said.

She stopped on the pavement.

"You know…I can't…I can't say much"

"So then let's talk about-" she pulled out her phone, as she opened it up she began putting text in.

When she finished she turned it around to him.

I HATE U

DONT TLK 2 ME EVA AGAIN

"Maybe I can't it your face…but I can damn well do that…"

Before he could say another thing she was already off towards her bike.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru didn't bother going after Ino, even he knew it wasn't the wisest idea. He just bent forward and picked up the object thrown his way.<p>

A black box.

In confusion he opened it.

There sat a sparkling silver alarm clock wrist watch, with small multiple rare carats of diamonds.

The most expensive one in the mall.

Even he wouldn't buy it.

Along with it came a note.

_Dear Shika_

_I hop this meens well for yu._

_If I'm going to be patroling a mall I hav to get sumthing for sumwon that meens the world to me._

_-Ino_

He sighed; she even took the time to write something, even with her dyslexia.

"God damn it…we really messed up this time."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~<strong>

**Boys (Monday)**

**A Day Without Affection**

**After Sunday's incidents the boys are left ignored and rejected in the most emotional and physical ways. Can they make it right? Can they truly make the girls forgive them for one of their biggest mistakes?**

* * *

><p>Naruto sullenly sat up in his bed; he looked towards his window with automatic shades that opened at exactly 6:00 am in the spring since the sun was coming up by then.<p>

He groaned as he got up and walked over to the shades, shutting them. Naruto was the type of guy to wake up cheery in the morning even if there was thundering storm. Today. Is not one of those days.

He sulked as he walked out of his door, down the hall, down the long steps, usually in the morning he would slide down. Once again. Not today.

Well, he'd hardly slept in the first place…

Because of this it took him exactly 5 minutes to get down the steps, still sullen he walked towards the first kitchen.

As usual the boys were already there, yet. They didn't seem as down as he is but still they didn't speak.

Naruto sat down in his favorite seat, but didn't even bother to pick up some sort of food the chefs had prepared.

Neji looked up at him, raising a brow, usually Naruto would be annoying the hell out of him this early in the morning, but he was depressed and silent as if he'd just came from a funeral.

A funeral for his heart…

"What's the matter with you?" Naruto trailed his blood shot eyes at his band mate. "What's wrong? How can you even ask that! The girls won't talk to us anymore…and it's all your fault! I told you that lottery was a bad idea but you said 'go for it, the girls will NEVER find out'! well guess what! They DID" he boasted then slid down into his chair, curse words under his breath.

"You're actually upset about that?" Neji chuckled; Naruto looked up at him confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Hey dobe, they get mad at us all the time, what makes now so different? Watch, when we get to school they would have forgotten about the whole thing, and everything will be back to normal" Sasuke said, staring at the closed shutters.

"really?-" Naruto twisted to his left, towards Shikamaru who was trying his hardest not to fall asleep on the counter, he stared at him, "-Because I really think you made Ino upset the most Shikamaru."

He shrugged "she's Ino, I'm sure she'll get over it. She's not really good at holding grudges, it should be fine."

"And the rest of them?"

Gaara stood up, "the girls are only good at holding a grudge for a few minutes. We're fine" he said plainly as he threw his things into the sink and began walking out the door.

"Right, now come on Uzumaki stop sulking we have school, and an image to protect" Neji said standing up followed by the others.

Naruto sighed, that was right.

He was known as the always cheery one.

* * *

><p>With showers, uniforms, and backpacks up, the boys were ready to go.<p>

So they all stepped out onto their wide porch, discussing today's events as they walked.

Until, all five of them stopped right in front of the open gates, staring wide eyed as their limo.

One: bent, dents, scratches, windows broken

Two- an ambulance stood next to it, two emergency care men gurneying a person into the limo.

Three: it was their driver.

"what happened!" Neji yelled just as Itachi came outside, walking towards them his school staff uniform on.

"The driver was in an accident, I called an ambulance to come pick him up. You won't be taking the limo today" he said seriously.

The boys drooped "how are we supposed to get to school?" Naruto questioned frantically, he rolled his eyes "relax; a new one will be here by the time you get back….or the end of the week I forgot which. Just take your cars…retards" he grumbled taking his key out, walking past them towards his red and black Ascari KZ1.

"Which one!" Naruto called, Itachi groaned as he turned to his side to look at him "you have 15! Here anyways…Pick some!...idiots."

The boys shrugged as they turned around to walk to their large long and tall garage garages.

"well, one day without the limo never hurt anyone" Neji said as he held his hand on the scanner. "Voice verification required" a female voice bot spoke.

"Hyuga. Neji" he spoke,

The large garage began to open up.

"Welcome back Neji-Sama" the voice spoke as the garage went up finally revealing their 15 cars (they each had three in Konoha). All the keys hung on the side with a another security lock.

The boys walked in, well Neji stood by thinking.

"hey, should I take the Pagani or the Spyker?" "Take the Spyker, it's too early to be drifting" Sasuke answers unlocking the keys with a security number.

He popped the door open and looked to the guys, questioning which they needed.

"uhh-" Naruto looked around, then smiled and looked back to Sasuke "hand me the keys to the Audi" he pointed to his bright orange shiny Audi R8.

Sasuke slipped the keys off the hook marked [Audi R8] then tossed them to Naruto.

He turned back to the rest of the guys, "Aston Martin, let's not be flashy today" Shikamaru sighed rubbing the back of his head; the boys raised a brow at him.

That car was James Bond borderline flashy.

Sasuke tossed him the keys marked [Aston Martin one-77], Shikamaru stretched then proceeded to get into his forest green Aston Martin.

He looked to Gaara, Gaara shrugged his hands in his pockets "Jaguar, it's my favorite" he nudged his head to the shiny black Jaguar XFR; the very one he had used to drive himself and Sakura to Suna.

Neji walked over and slipped off the keys to his gray Spyker C12 Zagato "I'll be taking these" he smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he slipped off the keys to his midnight blue Ferrari, then shut the key door, automatically locking it.

Neji slipped on his dark shades, twisting his key in as his car engine roared

"Gentlemen…let's roll"

* * *

><p>"did you hear who Rogomi is going out with now?" "uh huh, uh huh. Yeah, but you know he's only going out with her because his friends made him, he doesn't like her, I feel bad" the second fangirl said as she adjusted her make-up for the boys arrival.<p>

The fangirls spoke as they followed the other students towards Konoha High.

Early morning as kids arrived as any usual day. The fangirls prepared themselves for the boys arrival, hoping—as any day—that today would be their lucky day were the boys would realize their mistake of dating Alpha and take one of them.

The boys of Konoha high waited outside in the sun, like any other day, talking among themselves.

A few boys walking by the driveway stopped and argued.

"no no no! THE coolest car is definitely a Spyker" "are you kidding?" another argued "no way! A Pagani is the coolest! Don't you read the newspaper?" "who still reads the newspaper!"

"Skyper!"

"Pagani!"

"Skyper!"

"Pagani!"

"Sky-" "personally I have both, but if anything the Pagani is way cooler"

The boys twitched at the cocky deep voice, they slowly turned around. Neji stood in front of them with sunglasses still hiding his eyes, his car parked in the school parking lot.

The boys turned their head and ooed at the sparkling Skyper.

They weren't the only ones. The students outside went silent in awe as the boys pulled into the lot in their cars, never have they seen them drive their cars to school all together, they looked like superstars.

Haha…

Naruto jumped out and hopped onto his Audi, making binoculars with his eyes to his eyes, roaming the outside for his wallflower.

As if on cue, a roaring sound was heard down the street

The boys turned their heads to look down the street, Shikamaru sighed "you would have thought that we'd be used to this by now."

Two motorcycles—one camouflage, the other solid white with red streaks on the side—raced up the street.

The white one did a high wheelie, while the camouflage one went up a board leaning on a truck as if it were a ramp.

Landing them in front of the white one, yet the white sped up and pushed the camouflage one to the side, pacing up the wheelie.

Sasuke smirked " hn…that's my girl…"

The white one rushed into the driveway, alerting many students who jumped out of the way.

The said person stopped in the middle of the driveway, twisting their handle to make it roar, as the camouflage one came in quickly sliding dust as they stopped, then two cars came behind, sparkling in the mid-spring sun.

The white one took of their helmet, long red hair flowed down.

The camouflage one took of their helmet, two brown buns popped out.

"Uzumaki you're such a damn cheater!" the seductive weapons crazy Tenten yelled. "hey! We never made up any rules! Anything goes dattebane!" the dimwitted heartstopper Megami smiled.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you knock me out of the way! I just got this damn bike…" Tenten grumbled rubbing the top of her bike.

Megami stuck her tongue out "na na na! boo boo!" Tenten rolled her eyes at her childish sister.

The girls parked at the same time the two cars parked. Out of the Lamborghini walked the stylish trend setter Blond, Ino. Out of the Porsche walked Sakura, the bubble gum haired super genius, and Hinata, the shy cooking and acting extraordinaire.

"I don't even have comments for what you two do anymore" Ino smiled sunglasses on, adjusting her large black brand new Gianni Versace handbag, recently 'purchased' at the mall.

"Watch it Uzumaki, you're going to kill someone one of these days" Sakura groaned looking around to the frightened freshmen kids. "Sorry!" she called.

Hinata sighed in relief "oh my, I thought we were going to be late" Tenten looked at her watch "we will if we don't hurry! You know Itachi counts tardys!"

The girls nodded as they fixated themselves, Tenten and Megami quickly took off their suits and helmets locked their bikes and outfits then dusted themselves off.

The 5 of them seemed to glisten in the morning sun, like angels.

Naruto sighed dreamily "don't they always look good?" the boys nodded as he jumped off his car, "time for business!" he smiled, rubbing his hands together.

He began to run over to the girls who began to walk to the building "hey girls! Morning!" he called.

He received no answer; the girls didn't so much as take a glance. They just continued walking and talking.

He stared over confused, but shook it off, thinking they hadn't heard him.

He ran up to Hinata's side "morning Hinata-chan!" she continued to look forward, hugging her bag to her chest as she walked with the girls, he scratched the back of his head as he walked to the other side were Ino was talking to Tenten, trying to convince her to join the cheer squad.

"Hey guys, is Hinata alright? I don't think she can hear me" "-but you would look so good in the school skirt Tennie!" "Ino, it's not happening" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys?" "You're no fun! You and Megami need to try being girlier" "we wear a skirt every day, I think we've girled it up enough." Ino pouted again.

"g-girls?" he said shaking. Still they continued to talk, as if he wasn't there.

He—in shock—moved to the side wear Sakura and Megami were walking, Megami was walking while staring daggers at her DS, while Sakura walked and watched her game.

"Sis? Sakura?...please answer me" he whispered.

"Your gonna get killed" he shot his head up, thinking Sakura had spoken to him. But she was staring at Megami play call of duty: black ops, "shut up! I got this!" just then she was shot and killed. She groaned "aw crap!" Sakura giggled "told you" "you distracted me!" she yelled as they walked ahead while Naruto stopped.

In shock he held his hair, "GAAAH! Am I invisible?"

Sasuke came up and smacked him behind his head "no you dunce...they're ignoring us." They all looked to Neji; he stared at them, his hands in his pockets.

"Tch-" he said with his right eye closed "-relax, they can't possibly hold a grudge for that long."

"You better hope so!...I didn't get a hug from Hinata this morning…" Naruto whispered.

"You better be right Hyuga. Or else it's on you" Gaara said seriously, Neji rolled his eyes as the five of them continued on to get into the building.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached homeroom the bell rang, they quickly found the girls—most of the class and Itachi—already there, so each proceeded to walk to each angel.<p>

"Alright take your seats!" Itachi called, "today we're continuing our notes on King Arthur's court. Now, I want all of you to copy the summary on page 889 of your book, you have 15 minutes before we move onto something else."

It still felt weird to be doing work not at the end of the period. But still, they all got to it.

* * *

><p>Neji sat down next to Tenten who was trying to finish Friday's physics homework and copy the summary at the same time. "Morning babe" he whispered smirking.<p>

She scratched the tip of her head in confusion to the homework but paid him no heed. He raised a brow "Ten?"

Still her face remained blank. "Tch, look if your still mad we can talk about this" he whispered a little irritably.

She turned to her side to copy her notes, still as if the seat next to her was completely empty.

He was starting to get annoyed "Tennie…quit ignoring me-" "Itachi-sensei!" she called standing up.

He looked up at her "yeah?" "I'm being disturbed, can I please move my seat?" he looked over to Neji raising a brow, Neji shrugged in confusion.

"Phff…uh, sure, take the one next to Tanako" she nodded, packing her things not taking so much as a glance behind as her as she walked to the back and sat next to an gothic boy, he smiled at her. She smiled cutely back.

Neji's mouth slightly gaped "what the hell?" he mouthed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Saki, how've you been?" Gaara whispered as he sat down next to Sakura by the window. She had already finished her notes during the weekend after smooth talking Itachi into handing over Monday's work, yet she's the kind of person who reads the work books for fun.<p>

She was focusing on her reading, not bothering to utter a 'hi' or look at him.

"Saks? Hey Sakura?" he whispered again.

Still

Nothing.

He leaned in, attempting to move towards her face so they could make eye contact.

But Sakura—being a quick thinker—moved to her side so her book was back in the light showering from outside, crossing her legs in the process.

He grunted, gathering himself to keep his composure. He'd get her to talk, no matter how long it took.

* * *

><p>"Yo…" Sasuke said plainly as he sat down next to Megami, her head down, she was secretly playing NinjaClashers 3 on her DS instead of copying the notes. Sasuke smirked at that, at least her book was open, that was start.<p>

He raised a brow, "Mega…you there?" she didn't look up, her eyes were locked within the game, he cleared his throat, letting it slide, thinking she was just to intoxicated in the game to speak, it wasn't the first time. She couldn't be ignoring him.

Who ignored _him_?

But still…she paid no attention. He his last notion in and casually turned around to start his works. Even if it wasn't the game, he had ways of making her talk.

* * *

><p>"Hinata…chan?" Naruto whispered as he sat down next to his wallflower princess. Hinata silently focused on the notes like a normal student, not even bothering to look up and regard his existence.<p>

"Hinata-chan? If this is about yesterday it wasn't my idea! You know the 4 of them are always forcing me into stuff like this!" he whisper yelled. She hardly glanced towards him; he took a deep breath and opened his mouth again.

"Naruto!" Itachi called "face the front! You can talk to Hinata later."

Naruto slightly sighed talking one last glance towards her, quickly opening his mouth with a simple "I'm sorry."

As he tried to take his notes he frowned, why wasn't she talking to him?

He wanted to hear her say I love you….

* * *

><p>Sadly though, being as lazy as he is Shikamaru fell asleep as soon as he hit his desk. He'd done his notes during the weekend having overheard Itachi telling Sakura, and unlike the others, didn't have to worry about it.<p>

Ino didn't seem to mind though; she styled her nails as they took notes.

_'I'll talk to Ino later'_ a thought in his head spoke.

_'How long can she really stay mad?'_

* * *

><p>By the time the bell rang the girls had not spoken a word to their supposed boyfriends, not even so much as a glance.<p>

They just packed up their things like a normal day and met up with each other to walk to classes, which they usually did with the boys.

They all looked to Neji; he shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Relax…they can't stay mad for much longer."

* * *

><p>Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are the days the classes of the seniors varied in seconds and third period, were they would have a certain one that day and a different one tomorrow and vise versa.<p>

With bribery from Shizune the ten were able to convince her to put the second periods with ones boyfriend or girlfriend halfway through the second semester.

So, there they sat Monday morning. Sakura and Gaara in home economics, Neji and Tenten in sex Ed, Hinata and Naruto in physics, Megami and Sasuke in construction, and Ino and Shikamaru in art.

* * *

><p>"Students! Today as a special treat for getting all A's on your project last week, we're going to be baking wedding cakes!" the always cheery pregnant Home Ec. Teacher Mrs. Kodocha, beamed.<p>

The class cheered, it was always a special treat to bake something sweet in her Home Ec. She always knew how to help them make it turn out good, plus it was fun.

Gaara smirked at the irony in today's assignment. The memory of the engagement came flowing back to him, and when Sakura bought the wedding dress, it seemed as though everything was falling into place.

But then he remembered what exactly had happened at the mall, and then remembered how she said she couldn't believe she bought it.

Well, they could always talk it out, if she'd let him.

Mrs. Kodocha put them into partners of two each at a table with an oven and a microwave in it, along with cupboards with kitchen utensils of all kinds. As she did she handed them a sheet with a certain cake they had to make and ingredients.

Fate, decided to fuse Gaara and Sakura together. But Sakura didn't seem to take notice as she squealed at the type of cake she had to make.

Strawberry angel cake, her favorite type of cake and the type she secretly wanted for her wedding, only the girls knew this.

Others had such things as double chocolate, yellow, vanilla and other flavors.

Even though Sakura had a perfect grade in Home Ec. She had one problem…she CAN'T cook.

It was usually up to Gaara to be mixing everything together and figuring it out since well, he CAN cook. Very well actually, almost to Hinata's standards.

But today there was one problem…she wouldn't talk to him.

"Okay" he started as he picked up the paper "the first thing we need to do is to set out the ingredients, which call for strawberries, flour, eggs, milk, sugar-" his eyes to a Sakura who already had all the ingredients set out and was pouring the flour into a bowl.

Wait a minute, usually she would be sitting there listening to him call them off because she had no idea what she was doing (she thought she did, but in reality she didn't.)

He watched her pour a small bottle of vanilla extract inside the mix. The recipe didn't call for that…

"Sakura, you're not supposed to-" he watched her crack an egg, pieces of the shell fell into the bowl, she ignored them and mixed it.

Sweat-drop.

"Sak-" he then watched her cut up pieces of an apple, instead of the directed strawberries, then put the pieces including the seeds into the vat.

"Sakura I'm serious-" he leaned his hand to stop her from messing the bowl up again. But she used a wooden spoon to slap it without looking at him.

He shot his hand back, rubbing it as he looked at her; she poured the entire carton into the bowl, making the flour and everything else rise heavily.

He couldn't believe it! She was willing to fail the assignment because she didn't want to talk to him!

As she used the electric mixture she tried to stir it. Forcing everything to splash around the classroom…

* * *

><p>Sex Education was a class Tsunade personally signed the both of them up for after having a talk with the girls, just to see if they were being…<em>active<em> with the boys.

The girls had decided (for the hell of it) to alert her of what Tenten and Neji had been doing for the last month.

Neither one of them wanted to be in the class, but they loved making fun of the things the teacher said and brought in. And just to mock it that much, when the teacher was out they'd even done it in the supply closet.

Yes, during class and of course they were caught, they'd laughed about it since.

"-Look" Mr. Ritoma continued as he walked up and down the aisles. "You all know I've said this before, teenage sex, leads to teenage pregnancy. I know you boys may be thinking 'oh that's not a problem for me' but it can be. It can also lead to AID's and other diseases, is that what you want? Huh? A penis- I mean genital disease?"

The class stayed quiet in disgust. Neji and Tenten sat next to each other at their usually table. Tenten didn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledgement as she listened and watched Mr. Ritoma.

"-the list goes on students, and just because you use a condom doesn't mean you're protected from such things. The same category falls for oral sex. Just don't do it guys. 1. You'll get a disease in your mouth! YOUR MOUTH! 2. There's no condom for that. Then you'll just end up having a gross mouth disease for the rest of your life." He said sternly.

Sweat-drop.

His way of explaining things were…direct.

Neji lightly chuckled as he ran his hand down her thigh. "Isn't this whole thing a waste of time?…right…why don't we get out of here?"

She didn't so much as look his way as Mr. Ritoma continued to talk. "Ten…come on…you can't stay mad forever…think of all the fun you'll be missing…" he whispered hotly in her ear.

He at least expected a blush to form but her face remained at blank and still as a statue.

He popped a nerve. This whole ignoring thing was starting to get annoying.

"-which brings me to the next topic. Multiple partners, guys cheating is already a horrible thing, but having sex with another person will REALLY put you in line for a disease, and then you'll just be spreading it to someone else. So what's the point in betraying someone _then_ betraying your body?"

Suddenly Tenten raised her hand, to everyone's shock. She and Neji NEVER paid attention in this class.

Mr. Ritoma raised a brow, "yes Tenten?"

She stood up, her back facing Neji as she opened her mouth.

"I completely agree with you Ritoma-sensei. Especially with someone who's had (let's say) sex with multiple amounts of girls. Then at one point he's with a girl and he goes and cheats on her with some bimbo-slut with half a brain. That added person is bound to effect the already disastrous cycle of the said person's sex chromosomes, so with all that sex and all those girls, who knows? Maybe scientist will discover with so much SEX your penis will explode! Then what? Think about it guys? If you cheat on a girl with a girl with a girl, your penis might explode and then what will you be left with? That's right, a vagina. Is that what you want? You want to be a cheating bastard so you can end up with AID's and a vagina? Then you spread it to some poor girl who was being innocent and faithful and the whole cycle begins when she dumps your ass, she might give it to another guy. You may have very well ruined a bunch of people's lives and you don't know it. That's why you should wear a condom, avoid oral sex, and don't go out with heartless cheating bastards who can't go past three inches." She smiled as she nodded and took her seat.

Sweat-drop.

Sweat-drop.

Sweat-drop.

The class shot their heads to Neji who sat with his mouth open and hanging out, his eyes wide, shaking.

Mr. Ritoma blinked wildly as he attempted to clear his throat.

"Thank you…T-Tenten…why don't I pop in a movie class?"

Everyone nodded frantically.

Neji's expression didn't leave as Tenten doodled on her notebook.

* * *

><p>"-Class after I hand you your test back we're going to go over what most people got wrong, then do corrections. Questions will be answered afterwards, I expect an answer from <em>everyone<em> today" Mr. Haru spoke as he walked down the isle handing back papers.

Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other as he handed them their papers.

"good job Miss. Hyuga" he said as he set her paper down with a big blue A on the front.

Then turned to Naruto and set his paper down, "Mr. Uzumaki, some improvement is in order" he smiled sheepishly as he looked over the paper with the large red D on the front.

"Maybe you could have Hinata tutor you" Mr. Haru smiled as he continued to walk, knowing how close the couple was.

"what do you say Hinata-ch-" he looked to Hinata who was looking over her test, ignoring everything he was saying.

He frowned when he remembered she wasn't talking to him.

After handing back all the papers Mr. Haru walked back to the front and turned on his smartboard. Instantly the problems from the test showed up on the board.

"so then, who would like to volunteer to show me how to solve the first problem?"

By volunteer he really meant 'who will I pick that will come and do this problem by force?'

A few people raised their hands, but he really looked out for those who hid like scared rabbits. In that category: Hinata and Naruto.

He smiled when he looked at the two, Naruto looked as if he wanted to get Hinata's attention, Hinata tried ignore him and avoid being called by looking like she was focusing on her paper.

"Miss. Hyuga!" she flinched when he called her name.

"Please come up and write the equation for question one, without solving it" he smiled.

As Hinata shyly stood up and slowly walked to the front, Naruto gulped. Knowing Haru-Sensei, he was bound to call him after Hinata, that's how he worked.

Physics just wasn't his best subject, the few problems he'd gotten right Hinata had helped him with they worked on the practice sheet together.

He just knew he'd get the problem (not just the answer) wrong without her.

Without her…

She (or any of the other girls) didn't deserve what happened yesterday, if anything they should have told them at least instead of doing that.

The nerve of Neji and Sasuke in the first place, they really got into the whole 'date' thing.

Shikamaru and Gaara acted like they didn't even care that the girls (some) ran off crying.

They ignored the fact they stormed out and thought that everything would be perfect the next day.

Naruto, being so caught up in his anger towards the boys for burning his relationship (AGAIN) didn't notice Hinata walk back to her seat with the correct formula on the board.

"Very good Hinata" he finally heard Mr. Haru say. "Alright who's next?"

"Hinata…Hinata, can you show me how to do the next problem before he-" Hinata stood up and walked to the back of the class to grab a tissue.

Ignored again.

He was screwed.

"Naruto! Come on down, you will be writing the second equation for us."

Naruto groaned as he stood up.

Mr. Haru knew how bad he was at physics, what was the point in going up there to fail?

* * *

><p>"Guys remember, if your saw dulls the sharpening's been moved to the left side-" Mr. Suru called as he walked around walked around the large construction working room. The construction class combined with wielding, making it construction and wielding class.<p>

It spelled of paint, wood and metal.

The students worked in uniforms of hard hats, blue t-shirts and white shorts, construction goggles, and white gloves.

The sounds of machinery filled through the cement walls and floor as well as the boys worked.

Well the boys.

And Megami.

Being the only girl in construction, she had her very own uniform. A blue tank top with white short shorts, a hard hat, goggles and small gloves.

Mr. Suru sighed when he found the boys definitely not at work.

Some dropped their paint brushes, others there saws, hammers, and other tools to look forward.

All stood and stared watching Megami (bent over) sawing a block of wood and swaying her hips to a radio next to her. The short shorts, barely doing their job.

She then knocked her tool box to the side on accident. "damn it…" she mumbled as she got on her knees doggy style and began picking up the tools, cleavage peeking out as she tried to collect them.

Sasuke smirked at her clumsiness, creating accidental sexiness. He stood burning down metal with the other boys for his project of the day.

"ALRIGHT guys! Guys! Back to work!" Mr. Suru called. The boys groaned and grumbled as they resumed their projects.

After retrieving her tools she set them back on the table and resumed cutting.

Sasuke dropped his blowtorch and walked over to her.

For her project, Megami was working with some other boys to create a simple car size house. Just the four sides, a door, and a roof. It was less complicated the one's they had done at the start of the semester, with the class projects.

She, was currently doing the door. Focusing on a large long plank of wood she was sawing.

"Need any help?" he motioned over as she focused on the sawing, using an electric saw as pieces of the wood flew to their faces.

She didn't answer as she cut piece from piece, turned off the saw, examined the board, then set it back down to continue.

Assuming she hadn't heard him though the noise of the saw running…even though he _is_ right next to her.

He rolled his eyes; it seemed she was still ignoring him. He came behind her, aiming to wrap his arms around her waist, now she had to react to something like that.

But just as he did, she turned around with her block of wood. Accidently (maybe) knocking it hard into his groin.

Now Sasuke wasn't one to express any sort of pain. So he sucked it in as he held it, dropping on his knees.

As Megami turned, ignoring it, she picked up her tools. But then, being as clumsy as ever, tripped over her own feet, knocking the tools over.

And so. Metal hammers, screws, pins, and other large and heavy metal devices fell and fell, slamming on his head…

* * *

><p>Halfway through second semester, Ino's second period had changed to art, so she no longer had world history with Sai.<p>

Today in Art class, Shin-sensei assigned the students to do portraits of the opposite person they sat across.

So each student sat on a stool across from someone they had to draw and vise versa.

Ino sat across from Shikamaru.

Art was something Ino was pretty good at; back in the early days of high school Sai had taught her a few things.

But, no one knew if Shikamaru had any artistic ability, because well, the only person who ever saw his work was Shin-sensei.

Although…he did have an A+ in it…

And so they sat and drew, Shikamaru frequently looking up to Ino as he drew her. but, what he noticed what Ino never looked up to him to see his feature's. she didn't speak, but he knew she was drawing _something_.

He sighed when she looked down to pick from her pencils. "Ino…"

Nothing.

"Ino…can you look up? I can't see your face…"

She continued to pick from her pencils. About a minute later she looked up and continued to draw.

He scratched the back of his head, it's as if she just said 'I'll look up when I damn well please'

He continued to draw her, looking over every face feature.

He knew she was still upset. But like Neji said, he was hoping it wouldn't last past 1st period.

Well, it did.

Towards the end of the period she still hadn't even glanced at him.

He sighed when it was time to hand the portraits in. students were supposed to show the opposite person what they'd drawn, but Ino had gotten up before he could show his, or she hers.

He hoped to catch a glimpse of hers as they laid them down.

He made sure he was last to hand his in. and when Shin-sensei wasn't looking, he turned Ino's over slightly.

There. On the board was a crudely drawn portrait of him, with a messy derp face that looked forced and angry.

Sweat-drop.

Yeah.

She was still really upset.

He sighed again as he set his down.

* * *

><p>Lunch…<p>

* * *

><p>The five boys sat silently together, in a depressive quiet way that alerted the fangirls, forcing them to be sad themselves. So that made about half of the cafeteria quiet.<p>

But then when the boys saw that Alpha wasn't sitting next to them they figured something must be wrong. So that made the entire cafeteria (aside from the girls) quiet..

Gaara sat with small pieces of egg shells still in his head.

Neji (the quietest) sat staring down at his…well…

Naruto sat rubbing his head from all the problems forced upon him.

Sasuke sat with bandages around his forehead and arms, with a gauze patch on his left cheek.

Shikamaru sat frowning at the food below him, as if trying to make something of it.

All their pride, having been viciously pulled out then shoved down their throats.

And at a table on the other side of the lunchroom were five girls, the only ones in the entire cafeteria in a good mood.

They laughed and talked as they did any day, ignoring the silence.

"You were wrong Hyuga…" Sasuke sighed, being the first to speak up. He lifted his arm which in turn popped. He cringed in pain.

"They can really hold a grudge" "it's not about holding a grudge" Naruto boasted. "to them we basically cheated on them, who would blame them? But no because _we're_ so great they can't possibly hold a grudge. You expect the next day they'll just come running back to us…we treat them like…like-"

"Like?" Gaara sighed. "LIKE FANGIRLS!" Naruto growled as he stood up.

"So what do you have to say now Neji? That everything will be okay tomorrow?..." Naruto snapped, looking down at the table as he sat back down, shaking.

Neji sighed slowly, opening his mouth, but someone beat him to it.

"YES!" a shrill squeal went, coming from the opposite side of the cafeteria.

The boys looked over (as did many of the seniors) there to find Ino on her feet, holding her phone to her ear.

"Yes, we'll be there right away!" she yelled. She ended her phone, beaming to the girls.

"Let's go!" she demanded as she rushed out of the cafeteria.

Hinata rushed behind her "I-Ino! W-wait!"

"Come on!" Sakura growled as she grabbed Megami by the hair.

"What about lunch!" she wined as her ramen was left behind.

Tenten sighed as she put her hands behind her head and walked out.

"Were do you think they're going?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Wait, remember yesterday when we were at the mall-" "do you really need to remind us?" Gaara asked, cutting Shikamaru off.

"Well when we were in Victoria's Secret Micky came and asked the girls if they would model for them, right?"

The boys nodded.

"And were does he usually work?"

"The studio!" the boys said together as they perked up. As did many of the fangirls.

"So this may be our only chance to get to them."

The boys nodded as all five of them stood up.

"There's something I have to do first" they said together, then blinked at each other.

"Okay then. Let's meet at that studio" Gaara offered. They nodded as each one headed out.

* * *

><p>Almost three hours later the boys met up at the Konoha HEBI studios.<p>

Each had something in there hand.

Gaara held a large white box. Neji held a pack of files. Naruto held a paper. Sasuke held a smaller box, and Shikamaru held a board.

Barely acknowledging each other, they rushed into the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>They were instantly met with Kabuto who was about to head out. He stopped when he saw them.<p>

"What are you guys doing here? You're not scheduled for work today."

"where's Micky's photo shoot?" Naruto asked quickly.

"ohh, you're here for the girls- yeah it's down the hall, 3rd door to the righ-"

Before he could finish the boys were off.

"Right…" he breathed.

Each boy took a peek inside the room.

There the girls were. In front of a runway background photo, they each stood in Victoria's Secret fantasy lingerie in different positions.

All five serious as the pictures were snapped.

They sighed; they knew if they faced them they wouldn't talk. So in the dark they stuck to one of the camera boys.

Shocked himself to see them, he didn't have time to respond as they boys each handed him what was in their hands.

"Please give this to Sakura"

"Please give this to Tenten"

"Please give this to Hinata"

"Please give this to Megami"

"Please give this to Ino"

The boys slowly nodded as he took everything from their hands. The boys nodded as they looked at the girls one more time, then made their way out.

A couple minutes after the boys left Micky let the girls have a break.

"I told you this was gonna be fun!" Ino beamed "and just what part of this is fun?" Tenten sighed as they walked to sit down.

"excuse me…"

The girls looked up. There stood a camera boy, holding items in his hand.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"I was told to give these to you ladies"

He went down the bench, first handing Sakura hers, then Tenten, then Hinata, then Megami, and then lastly Ino.

"Um…thanks…" Sakura said in a confused expression.

The girls each glanced at each other then proceeded to opening and or looking at everything.

Sakura popped open the box.

There, sitting neatly was a freshly baked strawberry angel mini wedding cake with a little note on the side.

She lightly gasped.

Tenten unclasped the file and took out the papers inside.

She read over them, gasped at some.

It was the results of an AID's test. And then on the second page was a list of types of other disease's with a yes or no check off. All checked as 'NO'. At the bottom of it read the words 'completely clean' with a small clipped note at the end of it.

Hinata turned over the paper. It was a physics test. A redone one. The D on it had been crossed off and an A had been written in the teachers hand writing.

Megami opened up the wooden box to find a completely detailed and painted wooden house. Inside the little door were rooms and everything that came with it.

The only person in the house was a little her, with its hands flying up smiling wildly. She smiled a little as she picked up a small note on the side.

Ino took of the protective sheet from the board and looked at it. Her eyes widened. It was a portrait of her, smiling brightly, detailed and beautiful. At the bottom of it was Shikamaru's signature, showing this was the one he had done from art class. At the top of the right corner was a little folded note.

_Sakura-_

_I hope you know I meant it when I proposed to you that day. Please, not talking to you is almost painful. I'll apologize a million times if you want me to._

_I deserved those egg shells in my hair, but you don't deserve to be hurt. I hope you like it, I know strawberry's your favorite._

_-Gaara_

_Tenten-_

_I'm as clean as possible, but that's not what matters. I know most of the time I can be a complete asshole but I hope you know I would never mean to hurt you. If you'd give me the time to explain we could work this out I promise. If you want to hit me you can or call me any sort of name's you want, or just some form of contact that lets me know you can hear me._

_Please talk to me._

_-Neji_

_Hinata-chan-_

_Retaking that test wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but I would gladly slit my throat just to hear your voice. I wish you would talk to me, I'll apologize for everything, and we could talk about this!_

_I'm begging you, please! Please! Please!_

_I've been such an idiot_

_-Naruto_

_Megami-_

_Even if you won't show it I can understand how you must feel. I know those tools weren't nearly as painful as what I did, but if I could explain we could fix everything._

_You know, you not talking is really something I'm not used too. Not hearing you laugh or say something random is like not being able to breath, it just isn't natural, I need it more than anything in the world._

_I need to hear you laugh again._

_I'll keep apologizing, as long as you want until the days are okay again._

_-Sasuke_

_Ino-_

_Everything that happened_

_At the mall…if I could just explain we could work this out Ino. I don't know how many times you want me to say 'I'm sorry' but just give me a number and I'll start._

_Life's just to quiet without you…I deserved that picture you know, I guess that's what I really looked like._

_I know a lot of times I tell you to be quiet, but now…it's just not right. Please._

_Just say SOMETHING_

_Even if it's an insult I'll take it._

_As long as you're talking._

_I_

_Am_

_Sorry._

_-Shikamaru_

The girls shot each other a look.

"Alright ladies! Back to your places!" Micky called over to them.

"Coming!" they called back as they set down the stuff and went back to the shot.

* * *

><p>Each boy sullenly drove themselves back to the mansions, hoping the girls would at least call or say SOMETHING.<p>

As each boy parked on the side they found the left side of the house in flames…

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So it seemed while preparing dinner the chefs left a rag next to the oven, it caught fire but it was too late to stop the rising flames" Itachi explained to the boys as the flames were cleared. The chefs had already called the fire department before the boys arrived. And Itachi had already called repairs.<p>

"No one was badly hurt but the house won't be fully fixed until Sunday, until then the construction boss has asked up to leave the house"

"What! Why?" Naruto asked fearfully. "They're going to be working with heavy machinery day in and out and toxins. If they're going to be rebuilding it they need the house to be empty. You guys remember how long it took to build this, you're lucky it'll be done in just a week."

The boys sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Well then, we're we supposed to stay?" Neji asked. Itachi shrugged "I'm going to stay with my girlfriend, why don't you guys?"

The boys looked down sheepishly.

"Aa, you messed up _again_ didn't you?"

They nodded slowly. "Well then, fix it, don't mess it up with these girls, if you keep acting like this one of this days they're going to completely break it off and you'll be left in the dust, wondering what could have been and remembering what great things you lost. You guys are on your own; I'm going in to pack a little. I'll see you tomorrow for class." He finished as he walked towards the house to collect his things.

The boys sighed and sat down on the porch as the firemen, maids, chefs and everyone working in the mansion left for the week.

"This day has totally sucked! It must be Ai no Kami (**god of love**) punishing us for being complete assholes!" Naruto whined.

The boys didn't even remark. They just each looked down, trying to figure out what do to and go.

"You know…cake is good and all, but I can't possibly finish it on my own…"

"I suck at measurements, so my calculations on your…you know, can't possibly be right…"

"I'm not really the best at chemistry, but you seem to excel in that class…m-maybe you could tutor _me_ sometime…"

"I don't know how to work a hammer to save my life! I guess I could use your help…"

"_Maybe_ I could use some help on my art skills…if you're willing."

The boy's eyes widened as they jumped up and twisted around.

There stood five girls.

_Their_ girls. In their uniforms, smiling at the once sulking boys.

"Guys! W-when did you get here?" Naruto boasted.

"A-and you talked to us" Neji said in a confused manner.

"Surprise" Ino smiled.

Then they did something the girls really hadn't been expecting.

They each kissed them, like it was their last day on Earth.

"Whoa whoa! Hold it! We haven't forgiven you guys!-" Tenten snapped lightly pushing him off. The boys frowned again.

"_Yet_" Hinata smiled.

"you said you could explain what was going on at the mall, you have two minutes to give us a damn good reason why you did what you did or we're leaving and there's no way in _hell_ we're coming back" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

So they sat and explained…

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino laughed as the boys finished giving their reasons. They looked at her in confusion.<p>

"What?"

"you idiots! Why didn't you say something before? Or call?" "So those girls were the 1st place winners of that lottery that Ino came second in, and you guys were the prize. Why didn't you call and tell us?" Sakura asked after simplifying it.

"Well because Neji said-" Naruto stopped himself as the four boys hovered over Neji, glaring him down, he held his hands up in defense.

"Yeah…_Neji _said" they growled.

"I should have known" Tenten sighed.

"Well-" Gaara said as they turned back. "We were just trying to do our jobs, you know we didn't mean-" "ah forget it, let's just forget about this!" Megami said waving off.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well-" she smiled cutely " I haven't kissed Sasuke in two days"

He raised a brow as she jumped him, he slightly shrieked from the pain of his arms, but settled after she kissed him.

"Good call" Ino sighed as she hoisted herself up and kissed Shikamaru.

The girls followed suit, and so they sat there for a few seconds…

"Look if you ten are going to make out you have to take it somewhere else."

They all looked to the door were Itachi stood with a suitcase.

"We're you going?" Tenten asked. "Didn't they tell you? There was an accident so they have to stay somewhere else until the repairs are done. See yeah" he said as he walked towards the gate.

"You guys need a place to stay?" Sakura asked, blinking. The boys nodded a little, some sheepishly.

The girls smiled brightly.

"Well then-" Sakura continued "_Alpha_ would be HAPPY to serve as your current residence…"

The boys sighed in relief at that, some smiled.

With that, the girls leaned in and kissed them again.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~<strong>

**NaruHina (Tuesday)**

**Let's Take a Walk**

**Naruto is happy to be spending the week with his wallflower. But on one of the most beautiful days in Konoha history, she's sick! Can he care for her? Does he have the ability? Or will his Wallflower be worse by the time everyone else returns?**

* * *

><p><em>In life<em>

_There is yin, and there is yang._

_There is up, and there is down._

_There is left, and there is right._

_Boy, and girl._

_Everything was created with a pair. An opposite if you will. But, without this opposite, not many things would make sense, fit, or make the world go around. Something's may have the strangest connection. But, that's makes them all the more inseparable._

_Like orange and blue. They don't normally go together…but somehow, they've found a way to collide, to create a whole new more beautiful…color._

The growing spring days of Konoha are light and beautiful. The shining sun brings warmth into the hearts of the city goers as they try to enjoy this rare day.

Some go to work, some elementary, middle, or, high school for instance.

Konoha high.

The students arrive graciously on a Tuesday morning in April, most with smiles, and laughter.

One student in particular is extra happy on this day as he readies himself early in the Alpha household.

Why?

Because he gets to spend the entire week in the home of the girl of his dreams, his sweet, generous, lovable, wallflower.

Ready to spend the day basking in her beauty.

He arises to find her bed empty, which isn't abnormal as she always seems to wake up extra early to start breakfast.

Still in his pajamas he rushes downstairs to greet her—and what's she's cooked up this morning.

But as he reaches the kitchen his everlasting smile slowly fades at the sight before him.

"Hinata…Hinata, sweety?" "achoo! Achoo! A-A-AACHOO!" the young midnight blue haired girl continues to sneeze as she tries to stir the pot, covering her mouth as Ino hovered over her.

Her lavender eyes sported bags and were red on the white outside of it. Her nose burned red as well, she hunched over looking weak and weary.

"Maybe you should go back to bed Hinata" Sakura suggested as she walked up to them. Shikamaru and Gaara sat as the table, watching the scene.

"N-no, there's no need-" her voice raspy "-I need to get breakfast ready…and…school" "YOU need to get back to bed!" Ino slightly demanded.

"What…what's wrong with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked fearfully. Sakura sighed "by the looks of it, she's got the flu."

Naruto gasped, Sakura rolls her eyes in return. "it's not that big of a deal" she turns to Hinata "you just need to get some rest and take few pills and you should be fine, if not we'll take you to the doctor when we get back." She spoke to a shivering Hinata.

"we're leaving her here!" Naruto yelled, "well we have school don't we?" Sakura said calmly "Hinata should be fine-"

"no way! She might get hurt! She might fall into a coma! She..she…she could DIE!"

"Naruto, stop overreacting, it's nothing serious" Shikamaru yawned "she'll be over it in no time."

Naruto frowned, was he the only one taking this seriously?

Hinata stopped Sakura for a second and looked to Naruto, giving a weak smile "N-Naruto-kun…I'll be fine, I can-" her sentence was seized by a raspy cough.

Naruto cringed, "come on Hinata, we've got to get you back to your room" Sakura assured, Hinata slowly nodded as Sakura led her out the kitchen and back up the steps.

"It's a shame something like that happens to sweet Hinata" Ino spoke "but, hey, shit happens." All three of the boys gave her a look, she shrugged in return.

"Hey! What the hell's wrong with Hinata!" Megami yelled as the four of them walked into the kitchen.

"Sakura says she's got the flu, so she took her back to her room" Ino answered as she picked up the barely started pot and poured the water into the sink. "NO BREAKFAST?" Megami whined.

Tenten smacked her upside the head "is that _really_ all you think about?" "No! I care about Hinata…but I get hungry." "I swear…" Tenten grumbled

"even Naruto's not complaining" she pointed a firm finger towards Naruto who continued to stare out the kitchen's door less space.

"Is he alright?" Neji asked as he pointed to him. "He is upset about Hinata being sick" Gaara answered, not looking up from his newspaper.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "oh come on dobe, it's not like she's dying."

Naruto blinked, his lip quivered. Megami shot him a glare, he raised a brow "what…?"

But suddenly his sad expression retained "I have an idea!" he said, a smile whipped across his face.

But, he said nothing after; he rushed out of the kitchen and up the steps.

"Funny…I thought he was going to tell us what it was" Neji said annoyingly.

* * *

><p>"There you go…there, just get yourself comfortable." Hinata nodded as Sakura tucked her in. "thank you…Sakura-san"<p>

"No problem Hinata, now I'm going to show you the medications I want you too-"  
>"HINATA!" a voice cries as the door is forced open.<p>

Both Hinata and Sakura look to it to find Naruto standing there, beaming.

"N-Naruto-kun, what-" "I'll take care of you Hinata! I could stay home from school today and help you with whatever you need!"

Both girls blinked and continued to stare.

Finally, Hinata gave a small smile. "Naruto-kun…that's very sweet of you, b-but I don't want you to be bothered-" "it's not a problem Hinata-chan! I'll do whatever needs to be done so you feel better!"

"B-but-" "PLEASE Hinata-chan!" his eyes, pleading "I don't want to leave you here…alone."

Hinata continued to stare in shock as Sakura smiled towards the blond, then back to Hinata "well, he's not going to take no for an answer, he is _Naruto_." She stood up straight and looked to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you sure you can handle taking care of Hinata all day?" she said crossing her arms "it is a big responsibly to care for the sick." She spoke like a true doctor.

He saluted to her "I can do it! Just tell what needs to be done and it will!"

She smiled deviously. "Alright, I'll tell you the basics and then if Hinata needs anything else she'll let you know, understand?" he nodded frantically, sitting down as Sakura explained to him.

* * *

><p>For the next 5 minutes she sat explaining to him the basics of what needs to be done. Well, basics to her anyways. Naruto tried his best to listen carefully as Sakura explained the medications he would need to give her, the things he was allowed to feed her since she couldn't feed or cook herself, how to keep her comfortable on her bed, what NOT to give her and were she could go.<p>

By the time she finished Naruto looked zoned out. Even more when Sakura handed her information in a list form. He couldn't believe he needed a LIST to keep someone safe and healthy.

"I'll keep an eye on Hinata until it's time for us to go, you should go get ready now Naruto, you have a busy day ahead of you." Sakura smiled as she walked back to Hinata who looked like she was ready to pass out.

Naruto nodded, rushing for a shower.

Twenty minutes later the eight of them were already and walking out the door. "Don't forget about the list Naruto! Make sure you take good care of Hinata!" Sakura called as she walked out with Gaara.

"YEAH! OR WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET BACK!" Megami yelled back.

Naruto sighed in relief when the door slammed shut and the cars and bikes began to pull out of the driveway, towards school.

He frowned when he noticed what a beautiful day it was, and the both of them were missing it.

Well, if it meant caring for Hinata, he would even miss a concert, just to make sure she was breathing…

Naruto rushed up the stairs when he heard the last car pull away. He let himself into her room where he found Hinata sweetly laying in her bed as he had left her.

"So Hinata-chan, Sakura told me I have to give you your medication at eight, so what do you want to do until then?" "I-I think a shower would be in my best interest Naruto-kun." He nodded "do you need help getting up?"

"No no, thank you Naruto-kun, I'll just be a few minutes" alright! Call me if you need anything! I'll be in the living room" by call he meant literally, Hinata would have to call Naruto's cell phone instead of straining her voice to yell for him, this being Sakura's idea.

So for the next 15 minutes Naruto sat in the living room alert, watching TV.

Suddenly he heard a crash coming from upstairs. A crooked scream forced him to jump up.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Naruto continued to yell as he ran upstairs towards her bedroom.

He flew the door open to find it empty, so he decided to check her bathroom, towards the door on the right side of the room.

He flew it open. "Hinata! Are you ok-" "EEEH! Naruto-kun!" she screamed shielding herself. "Ah!" he yelled, shielding his eyes. "Hinata-chan I'm sorry!"

He slammed the door back and leaned on it.

Both sides were silent for some moments.

Until Naruto spoke.

"Are you…okay?"

He heard a slight giggle and sighed in relief.

"I'm fine…I pulled the curtain and slipped…I didn't mean to alert you…"

"It's fine Hinata-chan! Just knowing your okay is the best apology I could ask for…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, the first thing on here is to give you medicine for your throat, nose, and head at eight. It's eight now so let me go grab it" Naruto smiled as he read off the list when Hinata was dressed and bedridden again.<p>

"W-which one did Sakura say for me to take?" she croaked. Naruto frowned as he looked back down to the paper. "She didn't say, so I guess she'd thought I'd find it myself."

"There are many medications in the 3rd left cabinet downstairs in the kitchen. Y-you could find one that says it treats headaches"

Naruto saluted her as he stood up "I'm on it!"

He rushed out of her room as Hinata smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed into the kitchen and looked around. There, like Hinata had said was a line of cabinets. He turned to the third one on the <em>right<em>. As she had explained again (he believed), and opened it.

His mouth dropped.

Sitting in the kitchen was a line of bottles and bottles of different brands of medicines, some you would only find in hospitals.

He knew Sakura took after her father in the medical business, but this was just insane! No one needed a 'prostate cancer treatment pill' five girls lived here for heaven's sake!

He sighed as he began digging through the neatly organized bottles in a smallest to largest, alphabet, and brightest to darkest color line.

He wondered how she'd managed to do that.

And now she would have to do it again, seeing as he continued to knock down bottle after bottle, searching for one that would help a flu.

Naruto beamed when he finally found a large bottle that read 'Cold and Flu remedy' with clear sizzling liquid. He ignored the fact that it was sizzling and grabbed it. He quickly grabbed a spoon from the drawer and ran back up the stairs.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan! I got the medicine!" he announced as he entered her room. "T-that's wonderful Naruto-kun, thank you." She smiled weakly.

Naruto nodded as he opened the bottle.

For one, it didn't smell like medicine, but hey what does medicine really smell like?

"Alright Hinata-chan, open wide!" Hinata opened her mouth as Naruto brought the spoon forward.

She closed it when she noticed the sizzling.

"Naruto-kun…what is that?" "Huh?" he blinked "its cold medicine, so you can get better." He said in a confused expression as if it were obvious.

"Naruto-kun" she slightly smiled "t-that's not medicine" "what are you talking about I got it from the right-" "I-it's acid"

He dropped the spoon in shock. And evidently the acid burned a hole through Hinata's floor.

"WHAT'S ACID DOING IN A MEDICINE CABINET?" he yelled fearfully. "It's there because it's not medicine. I told you to open the 3rd cabinet on the _left_. The one on the right is Sakura's disease medicine treatment collection, and were we store the chemicals for our chemistry class projects so they can be at room temperature." She took a deep breath and laid back.

"But then why did it say 'cold and flu' on it?" he questions in a confused manor as he pointed to the bottle.

"Megami used an empty cold and flu bottle to store her acid since it began to burn though her bowl. It doesn't burn metal but…it really effects wood" she slightly smiled, turning to the tiny hole in her floor next to her bed.

He frowned and looked down "I'm sorry Hinata-chan" "it's fine Naruto-kun, I-it was a mistake, besides, I'm the one who chose the room with the wooden floor" she lightly laughed then coughed roughly after, sighing and laying her head back.

He smiled sadly "I'll go get the real medicine…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>After taking her actual medication Hinata continued to lay on her bed as Naruto sat by her, holding her hand.<p>

"is there anything you need Hinata? My next job isn't until nine" "actually, I would like some breakfast…I'm starting to get hungry" she said sheepishly. "THEN IT'S SETTLED!" he yelled bouncing up, shocking her.

"I'm going to whip you up a great breakfast Hinata-chan! You've cooked for me so many times now it's my turn!"

She giggled "thank you Naruto-kun, but y-you don't need to trouble yourself, some cereal would be-" "I'LL BE BACK SOON!" he called as he rushed out.

Hinata held her hand out.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"okay okay…what's the best thing to make for Hinata-chan…it's too early for chicken noodle soup…maybe I could make her scrambled eggs or something…"

He thought to himself.

Then snapped his fingers.

"That's it! I'll make her an omelet!" he announced to no one.

Hinata sat quietly on her bed as she waited for the surprise breakfast Naruto was doing.

With the energy she had she turned to her side and stared at the photo of her and Naruto sitting beside her bed. There were many but she always liked to keep the one of their first date by her side.

She sighed, he was so different back then, he's more open with her now…she just wishes she could do the same for him.

She had to tell him, she had to explain before she ran out of time, before it was too late, before their relationship was further damaged.

But that was for later, right now she could enjoy the time she had with him…

Hinata sniffled a little, trying to clear her nose of a burning sensation. Suddenly that sensation invaded her throat, which was already in a mess, forcing her to cough uncontrollably.

She could faintly hear the fire alarm coming from downstairs in the kitchen.

She sighed, slightly smiling to herself as she slowly lifted up her sheets.

Before she knew it she could hear footsteps coming up the steps, which quickly turned into running.

Her already slightly open door was busted open.

There stood Naruto, with burns on his cheeks.

"don't worry Hinata I have it under control! Don't you dare get out of bed!" he demanded, smiling brightly, she could see the nervousness behind them.

"N-Naruto-kun…are you sur-" "positive Hinata-chan!" he beamed "I'll be back in a sec!"

With that he slammed the door back and ran down the hall, down the steps.

She sighed again. Sure she loved him, but she expected a long day ahead of her.

* * *

><p>"So…what happened…?" Hinata smiled as Naruto handed her a bowl of lucky charms.<p>

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well I had a little problem in the kitchen, I hope that's okay"

"this is perfectly fine…N-Naruto-kun…you really don't have to over extend yourself."

"I'm not! I'm doing the best I can for you Hinata-chan, I want to make sure you turn out okay! This is no big deal!" he beamed.

Hinata couldn't help but smile…as if his smiling…made you want to.

She slowly nodded to him.

"Alright then, what's next on this list?" he questioned as he picked up the paper by Hinata.

"Sakura says if you're feeling hot, to put a wet napkin on your head and let you lay down and sleep for about some time before I give you 'Fredrick's sinus and throat pill.'"

"How about it Hinata-chan? Do you feel warm?" she slightly shook her head "not really."

He slowly put his hand on her forehead, she blushed lightly.

"Are you sure? Because you're burning up! Lay down Hina, you'll be fine."

She nodded (even though it surely wasn't the fever that made her burn), "I'll go get the wet napkin, I'll be back in a flash!" he smiled as he rushed off.

Quickly rushing into the bathroom. Naruto grabbed a rag from the hanger and turned the dial and ran water over it.

Bouncing back and forth, in a rush and barely paying attention. When it was wet enough he turned squeezed the rag and turned the dial off, turning back towards Hinata.

"Wow…that was fast…" "well your bathrooms right there! Plus I wanted to get back as soon as possible!"

He set the rag on her head. For a millisecond Hinata laid back but then almost instantly shot up again.

"Ow!" she whined, the rag dropped off her head.

Naruto frowned "what's wrong Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" he asked desperately.

"N-Naruto-kun…that was…very hot…"

He blinked, then looked at the rag.

It was literally steaming.

He was in such a rush he barely noticed how high he turned the dial. Or the fact he put it on heat in the first place.

He sulked "Hinata-chan!...I'm so sorry …I messed up again…"

She sighed softly "Naruto-kun…it's okay…we all make mistakes…" she lightly coughed, he cringed, finally noticing her forehead what slightly red.

He picked up the rag and rushed back to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>He groaned and slapped his forehead. "Focus! I have to stop messing up! I have to help Hinata-chan dattebayo!" he grumbled to himself as he washed cold water over it.<p>

"and make sure by the end of the day she's as healthy as possible!" he said, thrusting his arm in the air.

"It's a promise dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>"Is that better Hinata-chan?" he asked fearfully as he laid the rag on her forehead.<p>

She smiled softly and rested her head back peacefully.

"It's perfect Naruto-kun…but…I think I should get some rest now, I-I'm starting to feel pretty drowsy" she slightly yawned.

"You got it Hinata-chan! You can rest!" "Will you please wake me in a couple hours Naruto-kun" she smiled weakly as her eyes drooped.

"Of course!...now…rest up." He smiled, whispering the final part.

Hinata slowly nodded as she squished her head into the comfortable pillows, dazing into a well needed sleep.

Naruto sighed as he sat back in the chair he had set next to her to keep a close eye on her.

"So…what can I do for the next two hours?..." he whispered to himself as he stood up and slowly crept out of her room, silently closing the door behind him.

He put his hands behind his head as he walked forward.

"I could play some video games" he shrugged to himself "And I am kind of hungry…maybe I should get some breakfa-" he stopped himself when his feet stopped by the girls doors.

A sickening feeling flowed into his system.

He gulped.

For one thing he'd never been in their rooms before (except Megami's but only once in her closet to check her video games.)

"it would be a nice experience…" he mumbled.

But then quickly shook the thought of his head "No! That's perverted! Who am I? Neji?" he sighed, walking past the rooms.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he found himself munching on a bowl of recess puffs, laying in front of the living room TV.<p>

A crap ton of commercials played before they got back to his movie, so he just boredly sat and watched.

_"Tired of endless scrubbing? Those fumes make you sick? Well you need swift scrub! The revolutionary tub and toilet cleaner of the future! You'll never have to work your back again!-" _The obnoxious commercial played.

"Yeah right!" he yelled through the food in his mouth. "I could clean way better than that!" he said followed by a swallow.

Then followed by a light bulb thought.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled, spilling his cereal bowl. Then quickly covered his mouth when he remembered Hinata was sleeping.

Luckily he didn't hear a thing, funny; she was normally a light sleeper.

"I'll clean the entire house before Hinata wakes up!" he whispered excitingly to himself.

"She'll be so proud! And everyone else will be in complete awe when they get back!" he almost squealed.

"So then it's settled!" he whispered as he stood up straight like an army recruit.

"Today I'm doing the girls chores!"

And by chores he meant the ones the girls did during the weekend. The only way he knew of this is of the list they kept of the fridge.

Sakura did the kitchen

Hinata did the living room

Tenten did the hallways

Megami did the backyard

and Hinata mopped the upstairs.

Ino didn't do much she didn't dare go near dirty places, just her room, taking care of things on occasion.

He nodded when he finished the list, since he was already in the kitchen he would start there.

Sakura usually swept, did the dishes, and dusted.

"Easy enough…" he shrugged to himself as he took out the broom and dustpan from a little cleaning closet in-between the kitchen and the living room.

With that, he began the sweeping.

Unlike the rest of the boys for part of his life Naruto wasn't pampered. When he stayed with Jiraiya he often had chores to do, and eventually he grew accustomed to doing them.

But ever since he joined Omega he hasn't done a thing for himself, such as cooking, cleaning, laundry ect.

They had maids for that which was weird at first but he got used to it. The boys however have had silver spoons in their mouths since day one.

And for some reason as he swept back and forth, that made him mad to the point where he was sweeping furiously.

Maybe that's why they were so conceited! So cold! So cocky! And for a couple years he'd actually acted like that…

He admired the girls and their life styles. They shared work, they did things together, they lived middle class (even if their families didn't) and they loved it! There's nothing wrong with it!

Hinata works so hard for her and him…

And he never gives back!

That frustration alone ended with him accidently snapping the helpless broom in half.

When he'd realized what he had done he looked down to both of his hands in shock.

"Oops…" he gulped.

Shaking it off, he quickly threw the broom and dustpan back in the small closet, rushing back to the kitchen.

"honest mistake…I'll do the dishes instead" he shrugged as he positioned himself in front of the sink.

He picked up the 'DAWN' soap and squeezed out as much soap on the SpongeBob sponge that he thought necessary.

Which basically covered the entire sponge, making it a green and yellow vomit color.

Either way, he went about washing the few dishes that were in the sink, humming the words to the new song he was writing, that he would unveil to the boys as soon as it was finished.

He hoped they would really like this one…

At some point as he scrubbed the white plate with Chinese style designs circling around it with traces of the pie Hinata had made yesterday to celebrate their living together for a week. His hand slipped over, cracking the china in half.

He held his breath with his eyes bulged as he stared at the broken plate.

He remembered how Hinata indulged over the plates they only used for special occasions.

"Oops…" he went again.

A whistle escaped his lips as he carefully tossed the plate into the trash.

"You know what, forget the kitchen, this is girls stuff anyways" he shrugged it off as he left the sink covered in soap and water with a dirt covered floor.

So he decided to move on to the living room. The only problem was that he couldn't vacuum, he feared Hinata might jolt awake to the noise.

So he dusted, wiping the already on TV, couch and bean bags on the floor above the soft carpet.

_"Mioshi! Can you believe it! Tsukasa asked me out!" "I told you he likes you! But what are you going to do? You're grounded remember!" "Oh right! What am I going to do? Dad'll kill me if I try to sneak out."_

_"Yeah! Remember what he said? That if you even try to go anywhere but school for the next two weeks he'll kick you out and use your room for a personal gym, which you know he would never go in!"_

The studio audience's laughter erupted from the sitcom, as well as Naruto's. _Peach Days_, one of the most popular and longest running show's in Japan, starring Mitsubishi Hayama the star of the show play's Miki Satsu, a witty, shy, problem-solving celebrity obsessed peach loving girl in her junior year of high school, trying her best to survive.

Naruto smiled to himself, all five of the boys would soon be guest starring (as themselves) on the very show.

But he shook the thought out of his head to focus on the cleaning; he didn't want to mess up on _dusting_ like he did the kitchen.

The girls wouldn't notice…right?

Either way he continued on around the shelf which held the stacks and stacks of CD's Tenten either collected, or did herself, the ones she didn't keep in her room at least.

_"Oh! if only I had Omega by my side! Their lives must me totally easy!" "well superstars tend to be…"_

Naruto always grew giddy whenever the band's name was brought up in a TV show. Since most shows are based in a different world, he really wasn't used to it.

Distracted by the TV, he led the duster on Tenten's CD's, knocking them down and letting them crash to the supposedly soft carpet.

Obviously it was cushy enough, as the CD's brought upon impact.

He gasped as he his fell to the floor, were the destroyed CD's sat.

Tenten would cremate him if she found out; those CD's meant the world to her.

With a drop of the duster and another trail of innocent whistling, he picked up the broken discs and tossed them in the very same trash can he had put the dish in.

"What's with me?..." he whispered to himself "I used to be a wiz at this stuff…" he frowned.

He shook it off, "alright! Next one'll be different dattebayo!" he declared, fist pumping the air.

Leaving the living room unclean and with CD pieces hidden in the carpet, he decided to move on to the hallways.

There were two hallways in exact that Tenten had to mop. One was the upstairs were the girls rooms were, and one went from the kitchen and led to the basement door.

In fear of waking Hinata, he decided to focus on the kitchen one instead.

The kitchen had three doors to be precise. The first is the one the girls usually used when coming down the stairs for breakfast. The second led into the living room which was right next to it. The third was across both doors and opened up the hallway that led down to the basement door, then, to the basement (which neither he or the boys had ever been down.)

After collecting a mop and bucket from the little closet, picking up what he assumed was floor cleaner, then filling the pink bucket with water, he set out to clean the hallway.

As soon as he opened the door and entered, an automatic light came on. He shivered, the hallway was creepy enough, it seemed like the door to the basement was so far away from the distance he was at. In the entire hallway there was only one door (excluding the basement door.)

A white door marked _White room_.

He raised a brow in confusion, no one had ever told him about such a room.

He ignored it, focusing on mopping for the time being.

Since the silence bothered him, he listened to his playlist (which ironically had no Omega music) to pass the time.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Humming along to the various songs, the mopping went well. The floor shined with cleanliness as he wiped it, making him feel proud.<p>

He whistled to 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance as he neared finishing.

At the end of the hall he stopped when his back hit the basement door.

He stopped and sighed, looking over the work he had done.

"At least something went right…" he mumbled to himself.

He sighed, turning around to face the basement door.

"A might as well check it out. I'll do the backyard in a few…" he mumbled again.

He set the mop next to the door, then carefully and quietly twisted the knob.

The door opened towards him, flying out he noticed a light on the right wall.

Flicking it, the stairs to the dark basement instantly lit up, letting him make his way down the steps.

The basement was what the girls used least often, which is why most of it was dusty. He contemplated cleaning it up as well, but decided against it.

Just setting foot into the unfamiliar and lonely place sent a chill down his spine, but that quickly lit up when he saw the contents of it.

No furniture, since no one rarely came down here, just boxes and boxes of things in each corner and on the cracked cement floor.

In the front of the stairs, firmly against the wall, sat a large glass case with a wooden bottom holding up the glass. Inside the glass sat a line of trophies in order according to year.

Some hung in the back, he noticed as he examined it. The ones in front revealed to be the dance competition trophies they had won, six in particular. In the back were trophies and ribbons for sports, science fairs, cooking and design.

He smiled to himself, the girls never seized to amaze him…

He directed his attention back to the boxes lying on the floor. He remembered Hinata mentioned at one time that they usually kept old things in the basement, since they didn't really use it for social purposes they kept it for storage.

He led himself over the to the many boxes and decided to open one for himself, just to see what sort of old things were kept there.

The first one was a dusty baseball mitt and ball, at the bottom of the glove marked the words _Tenten,_ _you're my number one fan, Masumi Kuwata_

His mouth slightly gaped at the personally autographed baseball mitt, but quickly shook it off and moved onto the next one.

It was an envelope with the top loose. He peeled it open carefully. In there he found five pink permits.

Looking them over, he found them to be each of the girls first driving permits.

He chuckled to himself, "they sure keep everything…"

Setting it back down he picked up a dusty small light blue journal.

Blowing off the dust and wiping it off, the cover read in white stitches _Hinata's Diary, 2005-2006_

He gulped as he looked deeper into the box; it carried five more journals of different shades of blue. As he picked them up the shades seemed to get dark with each new year.

Suddenly, before he could even peel the cover back, a thought occurred to him.

"Gah! What am I doing? I can't read Hinata-chan's diary! Who am I? Neji?" he questioned.

But, being as curious as he was, his eyes trailed back down to the six notebooks.

Especially the latest, which was this year. What confused him was why it was downstairs since the year wasn't over yet, it couldn't be complete.

He sighed.

"She…doesn't have to know…" he whispered to himself.

So he sat, and slowly opened the page to the first one.

He help his breath as his eyes ran over the words on the first page, which had no lines.

_Hurt diary 1_

He raised a brow as his eyes trailed over to the first full page.

_December 21st, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I have officially made five great friends. Ino, Tenten, Megami, and Sakura. IT seems like there's a problem with all our life's, but I think if we stick with each other we'll work them out eventually._

_I also learned a lot about their past. Ino's the daughter of a famous model and photographer, Tenten has respectful army sergeant parents, Megami is the daughter of the late hokage and heir to the Uzumaki clan, Sakura is the daughter of the richest and most distributed hospital chain owner in Japan, most of Asia and India._

_Aside from being rich and respected, they're pretty, I get really jealous of them often._

Naruto raised a brow and shook his head. Either she's never looked in a mirror, or she's never paid attention to her bank account_._

_I know fathers wealthy, and the girls are always telling me I'm pretty, but I have a hard time believing it…_

_Ino says when people look at us, that's all they see. A good looking girl with successful parents who shouldn't have a care in the world._

_But, our lives aren't like that. I know others can't see it, but I can always see the pain and hurt the girls are hiding behind. The fact that all we want is the love of our parents, whether we have them or not. and a chance to be excepted._

_I think things are starting to look up for us that way, it's a slow process, but….I think us being together is starting to improve our lives._

_I can't wait to see what the rest of the year has in store for us._

_-Hinata_

He sighed, she made a good point.

HE reminisced on when the guys first met them. All they saw were five brand new pretty girls who they assumed were spoiled rotten since they were coming from Ame and had such a history.

But, he quickly realized Hinata had so much more about her…

He set down the first one and decided to move on to the next, it was best he only ready one entry, or else he mind find something extremely private.

_Hinata's Diary_

_2006-2007_

On the first page it read hurt diary again, he'd have to figure out what that meant later.

He flipped to a random entry this time instead of starting from the beginning.

_February 14th, 2007_

_Dear diary,_

_Today, Tobi told me he loved me_

Naruto clenched the notebook in both hands.

_You could say it was romantic that he decided to do it on Valentine's day, and I thought so at first too, but then he didn't even give me a chance to say it back. He just instantly said 'now, can we have sex?'_

Naruto gulped.

_I was so mortified; he said it in front of the entire class, especially the girls. I think that's the only reason he said I love you in the first place._

_I couldn't bear to say it back to him, and I'm definitely not ready to have sex, I think I might break up with him soon, I hope he doesn't take it hard._

_The girls and I have been pretty distant lately though, ever since Tobi and the others came into our lives._

_Megami's started smoking, Sakura's been avoiding her studies, Ino's been spending the night with Hidan, but luckily I don't believe they've actually done it yet, so that's a relief. But then there's Tenten, I think she might have already have done 'it' with Pein, I hope not though._

_It seems as though we're drifting apart again, I know the others make them happy I just…I just don't know for how much longer…_

_-Hinata_

Naruto sighed, he knew.

_Hinata's Diary 2007-2008_

_May 25th, 2008_

_I think taking a year off to fix a problems was a great idea. I've made some great new friends ever since I joined the animal shelter. One in particular…_

_Kiba Inuzuka-_

SLAM!

He'd skimmed over the page, he didn't want to bother reading how great Kiba was and how she was falling in love with him.

He figured the next couple ones had something similar, so he would just move on to the latest.

He picked up the _2010-2011_ Diary and opened to the latest entry.

_April 22nd, 2011_

_Today the girls and I came home from court, we're thankfully we didn't go to prison this time. I'm glad we finally settled everything with the boys, and they understand how hurt we were from their actions._

_Naruto-kun is amazing as always, every day I fall more in love with him._

He blushed.

_There are so many things I wish I could tell him, but he just can't know, not yet._

_Like the white room, I'm sure the boys will understand if we show it to them, but the girls don't think so, and I respect their decision._

_But they're coming, in another couple weeks, if I don't tell him it'll just make everything worse._

_I don't want anything to happen between us._

_I hope our love lasts forever…_

It stopped there, the next page was torn out and the rest of the diary after that was empty.

White room…

He thought.

That was the name of the room he passed,

Quickly setting the diary back and closing the box, he jogged up the basement stairs.

At the top he shut the light off, closing the door behind him.

Hi s eyes trailed over to the very room mentioned in the diary. The fact that none of the five of them could see it or had even heard of it made him curious and suspicious.

But, seeing as it was something all the girls shared it must be extremely private.

Wait. He'd just went through his girlfriends diary a little more invasion of privacy won't kill him, he thought.

Tip toeing in his socks, he crept over to the white door, holding his hand on the knob, holding his breath, preparing himself for whatever could be behind the very door.

Seconds away from turning it, until….

"Hey! Uzumaki! We're back!"

A chill ran down his spine as he quickly released his hand from the door knob and ran out, towards the front where the noise had came from.

Upon leaving the kitchen towards the entrance room, he tripped on the front rug and crashed to the floor.

"Ooow…." He groaned. "Uzumaki you idiot" a cold voice spat.

He lifted his head and trailed his eyes up, rubbing his head along the way. The boys stood in front of him, staring down at him in disappointment and confusion.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? School's not out yet" he asked as he continued to rub his pained head.

"We got an emergency call from Kabuto to head to the studio, so we left school early" Sasuke explained staring down at him "how is Hinata? Where is she?" Neji asked seriously.

"She's taking a nap" he answered as he began to stand up and dust himself off.

"This place is a disaster" Gaara said, looking around. "What the hell have you been doing all day?"

"Cleaning" he smiled brightly, "obviously…." Shikamaru mumbled sarcastically.

"Anyways, come on, you know how Orochimaru gets when we're late" Sasuke nodded to him.

Naruto blinked in confusion "what?"

"I said come on, you're lucky we came to pick you up in the first place" he ordered coldly.

"I can't leave! I'm watching Hinata!" "You said she's sleeping right now right? Well then she should be fine" Gaara said.

"And what if she wakes up? I have pills to give her; I have to check her temperature! I have to take care of her!" he protested angrily.

Sasuke glared, "look, I'm not going to say it again, we _need_ to go to the studio. Hinata's a big girl, she can take care of herself, the girls will be back in a few hours, then they can-" "I SAID NO!" the blond yelled.

The boys stood in silence. Shock even. Still glaring, he opened his mouth again.

"Just because you guys don't think the girls are worth your time doesn't mean I don't! I made a promise to Hinata that I would stick by her side and I'm not about to break it! Even if it means missing a studio session! Hell, I don't care if it's a god damn _concert_! If Hinata needs me I'll be there whether you like it or not!"

Sasuke glared "you little bra-" enough!"

The four of them turned Neji's way. He stood there, blankly.

"We're going to be late. Let's go."

Without another word he turned around, heading out the door, Shikamaru sighed, scratching the back of his head as he followed suit, Gaara shot Naruto one last look then turned around and followed his band members.

There left two.

Sasuke slightly scoffed and began to turn around.

"These girls mean the world to me" Naruto said casually, forcing Sasuke to stop on his heels.

"I know you guys are my friends and my band mates, but I need to be here for the girls too, they've been hurt to many times to be disappointed again, especially Hinata."

Before Sasuke could walk away he said one last thing, dark and coldly, glaring heavily.

"I don't care whether you're my best friend or not. If you hurt my sister…I'll kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto fearfully crept back up the stairs, hoping and praying that his yelling hadn't disturbed Hinata.<p>

He'd watched the boys drive off, and quickly realized that it might have.

He peeked through a crack he had opened in her door. She was still sleeping on her side, her breathing raspy and heavy from her clogged nostrils and throat.

He slightly sighed in relief; he could still go and mow the backyard while he had the chance.

So he crept back downstairs, towards to garage were the lawnmower lay.

* * *

><p>Whistling along to his music, he pulled the lawnmower back and forth across the rising grass.<p>

Of course since it was hot, he stood shirtless in camouflage shorts.

When he came across the pathway back to the front lawn he noticed elder couples taking walks, couples jogging, and others doing everyday things with their free time.

He smiled to himself, he hoped one day they could do or have something like that.

As he continued to mow the backyard he noticed the part that the girls decorated. One section of it was aligned with fake turtle and rabbit models, he guessed Megami's.

They were each marked with a name tag as they sat there, lifeless; he made careful to avoid them.

He looked up and around, to see if he could notice anything else about to house he wasn't familiar with.

He looked up, noticing a window open to a room; he faintly noticed the purple walls, so he guessed it must be Ino's.

What he also noticed is what seemed to hang from the window sill.

He burned red…

A light purple push up bra, just hanging there.

He stared at it as he pushed the lawnmower around, suddenly getting the interest to go up to her room and explore the world of lingerie a little more.

While distracted, he suddenly heard a crackling sound from the bottom of the lawnmower, in confusion he looked down and found one of the turtles being forcibly sucked in.

He literally screamed as he quickly shut the lawnmower off.

The pieces of the turtle flew out as he did, lying on the grass as lifeless as it was before.

He released his hands from the handle, slowly backing away a few feet until he began to run back to the house.

* * *

><p>He quickly took a few deep breaths as he sat on the steps, looking over parts of the house.<p>

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"I guess six years of being pampered can really mess a guy up…"

"N-Naruto-kun…?" a faint voice called slowly.

He shot up, turning and running up the stairs to the location of the voice.

"Hinata! You're awake!" he beamed as he rushed into the room. She smiled softly at his as she sat up in the bed with tired eyes and extra pale skin.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked as he walked closer. She nodded slowly.

"Well, the girl's I'll be back in a couple hours, and there's two more pills to give you in the hour. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"I…I heard voices…" she croaked.

He looked taken aback, but quickly redeemed his composure. "Oh yeah, the guys were hear a little earlier, they were called to the studio. They came to pick me up but I didn't want to go."

She frowned at him "why not? I-It could be important" "well you're important too" he smiled softly.

Her face turned a shade up, brighter than she'd been all day.

He clapped his hands once. "You haven't had lunch yet, how about some?"

She smiled, "t-that sounds wonderful."

"Alright!" he beamed.

"B-But Naruto-kun?" "yeah?"

She smiled sheepishly "I-I should probably make it this time…"

He laughed aloud, blushing lightly.

But then suddenly stopped when something struck him.

The kitchen (and just about the rest of the house)

"U-uh are you sure Hinata? I mean you're still pretty sick" "w-well I feel a lot better than earlier. I think I have the energy." She smiled.

He panicked as she began to pull her covers off.

"WAIT!" he yelled, making her almost instantly stop.

"I-I don't want you to go to the kitchen!" he said quickly. She frowned again, "why not?"

"Because…because…" he mumbled, trying to think of a logical reason.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers, smiling with an idea. "I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself since you're still weak!" "b-but I said-"

"I'll go pick us up some lunch!" he yelled quickly.

She sat there, calmly; his loudness never really bothered her (unlike Neji and Sakura.)

"I-I'm not really a fan of fast food…I think it might make me worse…" she smiled sadly, rubbing the bags under her eyes.

She was definitely still sick.

"T-then I'll go to a soup place! There's one just down the street from here, sometimes I go there." He smiled wildly.

They stared at each other for a matter of moments. Until Hinata finally spoke.

"Alright Naruto-kun…that sounds lovely…"

"Great!" he said, hiding the relief behind him overly excited voice.

"I'll be back soon!" he called as he rushed out, before she could say another word.

Two minutes to 1 pm, he found himself hopping into his Camaro with sunglasses and his black hoodie firmly up, shielding his hair. He wasn't in the mood for any attention, he just wanted to get the food and get back to Hinata as soon as possible.

The soup place/ restaurant was just right down the street, he could have walked if he wanted too.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>He quickly stepped out of the driveway, locking his car as he walked into the restaurant.<p>

_Cream and Sugar_, a soup/cake/coffee/ect. shop similar to that of starbucks.

As soon as he stepped inside the French vanilla scented store it dawned on his that he forgot to ask Hinata what kind of soup she wanted.

He lightly shrugged, frankly it wasn't that big of a deal, he'd just get one of a flavor she liked.

He stepped in line, behind just one person.

"-Yeah, with a blueberry muffin please, peanut butter soup to go and diet coke" the girl added as Naruto stood there, reserved.

Sadly the place was pretty packed with people sitting on laptops, talking, discussing and eating.

He hoped to get out as quickly as possible.

DING!

His shielded eyes shot back to the register.

"Thank you" the blond girl said as she stepped to the side to wait for her food.

He guessed she must be in college, seeing as she looked pretty young, as if she should be in school.  
>"Welcome to cream and sugar, how may I help you?" the woman behind the counter in the dark brown and light brown striped uniform with a dark brown hat spoke, her name tag read the words <em>Hi my name is<em> and under it, _Ginta_

"Hi…uh…Ginta" he said politely reading her name. She lightly blushed, shocked that he bothered to acknowledge her.

"Can I get one soto soup and one split pea soup with two chocolate chip muffins with diet coke and a pepsi."

As he finished, Ginta finished registering up his orders.

"Will that be here or to go?" "To go" he answered quickly.

She nodded, pressing a couple more buttons then nodding to him, "thank you, that'll be sixteen dollars and seventy-two cents" he said casually.

He nodded, pulling out his wallet.

Ginta watched in utter shock as he dug through bills and bills of hundreds until he finally pulled out a fresh twenty-dollar bill.

"Keep the change" he smiled. "t-thank you" she said in slight shock.

He nodded as he moved to the side to let the next person behind him begin their order.

He stood next to the girl who had just finished ordering and was waiting for hers. She smiled at him politely as she watched him stare out the glass door slightly impatiently.

"You seem a little anxious. Do you mind if I ask what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled slightly, "its fine, I just really need to get back to my girlfriend" "what's wrong with her?" she frowned.

"Well she's pretty sick, so I stayed home from school to take care of her" he explained, "Oh that's so sweet!" she beamed.

"Thanks" he smiled shyly; "I'm just picking up some lunch for the both of us" he went on.

"Well that's really sweet of you, she must be lucky to have a guy like you" she smiled. He could practically smell the flirt she was giving on.

She couldn't even see his face! (That much) what was up with girls? He thought.

"Not really, I'm pretty lucky to have her dattebayo."

As soon as the sentence went out he quickly shielded his mouth with his hand, regretting it.

She almost instantly gasped.

"NOW I recognize that voice!" she said aloud.

"W-what are you talking about?" he said, trying to hide his voice by trying to make it sound deeper on it.

Before he could he could do anything she practically tore off his glasses, the force making his supposedly tightened hoodie fall back, revealing the bright blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"YOU'RE NARUTO UZUMAKI!" she squealed, making almost the entire restaurant quiet.

"HEY EVERYONE IT'S NARUTO UZUMAKI!" she yelled again.

"No way! from Omega?" "oh my gosh!" "Ah! Naruto-kun!"

He gulped.

"I want an autograph!" "I want a picture!" "Naruto-kun please just one kiss!"

Within the next couple seconds the entire restaurant was crowing around him, holding out notepads, taking pictures, or begging for some sort of romantic contact.

He looked around, unable to avoid or remove himself from the screaming, yelling, and begging from both genders of the restaurant.

Before he knew it about twenty more people had bolted into Cream and Sugar.

He looked around, sighing to himself.

Being the nice guy he was, he stood and signed the autograph's one by one, took pictures, but completely refused the fangirls who wanted something physical from him.

And so it went on…

* * *

><p><strong>~A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>He sighed to himself as he still continued to sign autographs for more random people.<p>

The girls hardly stood in line as they waited for him.

After he finished with a girl he turned to the next.

"Oh! I'm next Naruto-kun!" a pig-tailed fangirls squealed holding up a picture of him. Another girl glared at him "no way I was!" she yelled as she held a shirtless photo of him.

"As if _bitch_! He's been waiting for me!" "who the hell do you think _you_ are? He's obviously into me!" two more fangirls went.

Before he knew it the entire restaurant population was arguing and fighting over the right to be next.

He took the chance to dig through the crowd and move to the counter, were he found two bags he guessed was his since he'd been the last person to order since the epidemic started.

He quickly grabbed them and shot out the door before anyone could notice.

Pressing the button to open his car, he ran in, slammed the door and sped off as quickly as possible, in hopes none of them would follow him either.

The girls continued to argue for a few more minutes, that is until one finally spoke up.

"WAIT!" she yelled.

The restaurant went quiet again.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" she demanded, glaring around.

The girls looked around, only to find the restaurant lacking a blond superstar.

"He must of left!" another girl cried.

The girls sighed and or groaned to themselves as they all separated, grumbling in anger or crying in a friends arm.

The girl who had started the commotion angrily marched back to the counter to get her food and leave, she hadn't even gotten an autograph from him and she's the one who brought him out!

She sighed and opened her bag to make sure all the right contents were in there.

She almost instantly frowned at it.

"Hey! I didn't order split pea soup!"

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed in relief once again as he dragged himself up the stairs, towards Hinata's room. He was about ready for the day to end its self.<p>

When he reached her room Hinata instantly sat up.

"Naruto-kun! T-there you are! You've been gone so long…I-I got worried…" she frowned.

He smiled sadly, she was right, he'd been gone for at least a half an hour. It would have been longer if he hadn't escaped.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I tried to hide but I got discovered by the fangirl base" he sighed.

She slightly giggled, coughing a little right after. "I-I'm just glad you're alright."

"Here, I got you split pea soup. I think it might help your throat" he smiled as he walked over and sat on the chair he had been sitting in since he'd been watching her.

"oh thank you Naruto-kun" she smiled as she was handed the bag.

He helped her pull everything out and set it out so she could eat it easily.

When she opened the top of the case her nose slightly cringed.

"Naruto-kun…?" she asked.

He looked up from already starting to eat his.

"This…has a slightly funny smell to it…" she said as she sniffled, but could barely smell anything as her nose was still clogged.

"It's probably because you're nose is still clogged Hinata-chan, you might have a hard time tasting it too but at least you'll have eaten something" he said through a mouth full.

She slowly nodded, it did make sense. But somehow the smell was similar.

She shook it off, picking up her plastic spoon and dipping in.

After every sip she had to take a deep breath since she had to breath through her mouth since her nose was so bad.

Naruto hardly paid attention as he joyously ate his.

After five spoon full's, Hinata dropped her spoon on the floor.

Naruto noticed and stared down at it. "Hey Hinata-chan, you dropped your-" he stopped when he stared up at her.

Hinata sat there, holding her rasping throat as she struggled for air, almost hyperventilating. Her eyes began to quickly grow red and puffy, and her arm twitched around as if she were having some sort of a seizure.

"HINATA!" he screamed aloud, "WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Pea…nut…." She forced out.

He looked down at her bowl, finally smelling the nutty aroma coming off of it.

Then it dawned on him.

_"And peanut butter soup to go, with a diet coke-"_

The girl at the restaurant, he must have picked up her order by mistake!

He instantly shot up.

"Oh god! What do I do! What do I do! Hinata-chan! We have to get to the hospital!" he yelled frantically.

It seemed like she shook her head, but he couldn't tell if whether it was the reaction or not.

She raised a shaking hand to her pillow, going under it and digging around.

He stood there, desperately wondering what she could be doing when they could be on their way to the hospital right that moment.

After another second she pulled out a shot filled with some sort of liquid he didn't recognize.

She quickly stabbed herself with it and let the fluid to its job.

Within a matter of seconds her breathing was settling, and her eyes were retaining back to normal.

After a couple minutes she sighed in relief as she regained her normal composure.

"That's better…" she sighed "it's a good thing too; this type of shot doesn't mess with my memory..."

She sighed and smiled, turning her head to Naruto's direction.

She frowned at the sight before her.

Naruto stood there with his head down, tears raining down his eyes as he bit his lip.

"Naruto! What's wrong!" she croaked, sitting up.

"Hinata…" he mumbled.

"this entire day has been a disaster…every time I try to help you in ends in shambles and I just make it worse…I'm so sorry dattebayo…you deserve so much better than this…" he sniffled as more tears rained.

Hinata stared at him in shock and sadness…

After a couple seconds she began to remove the blanket off of herself, stepping off the bed.

He continued to sniffle as she stepped up to him.

Before he knew it her arms were daintily wrapped around his waist, he stopped sniffling as he she rested her head on his chest.

"Naruto-kun…everyone makes mistakes…I know today hasn't been perfect but you tried, you stuck with me throughout it, you rejected a studio meeting just to stay with me…I just can't thank you enough…"

He stared down at her, blankly.

"I know you may have you're faults…but no one's perfect…you've taken care of me all day…I love you…so much…and I couldn't ask for anyone better…" she whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Hinata…chan…"

She slowly lifted her up head up to him, he slightly looked down to her.

They both slowly leaned in, closing their eyes until their lips met for the first time that day.

They stood there for a few moments, just embracing each other.

After a few seconds they finally let go, resting their heads on each other.

"I love you too Hinata-chan….you mean the world to me…" he sighed as he brought her into a tight hug.

"I can't image life without you…" he whispered.

Her eyes slightly bulged as her arms began to loosen up without him noticing.

_Yes…yes you can…Naruto-kun._

* * *

><p>"HEEEY! WE'RE HOOOME! AND WE BROUGHT HOMEWOORK!" Megami's voice ran across the house as the girls house.<p>

Tenten smacked her upside the head "that's for later you dumbass! We have to check on them!"

Megami painfully rubbed her head "sorry…sheesh…"

Suddenly she beamed "I'm gonna go check on Reginald and Dara!" she beamed as she ran outside to visit her stone turtles.

"Hinata! Naruto! We're back!" Sakura called as she walked up the steps.

"What the fuck!" Ino yelled as she looked around the house.

Tenten ran up to her as she stood in between the living room and the kitchen.

"What's wro- my CD's!" she yelled.

"This place looks worse than when we left it!" Ino yelled as she stood in the kitchen staring at the dirty floor wet sink and disorganized cabinet.

She walked over to the filthy sink, picking up a tissue and wiping the soap off of it.

She disgustingly opened the trash bin.

Then dropped the tissue in shock.

"Tenten…I think I found your CD…and our china…" she called.

Tenten ran into the kitchen to find Ino staring at the trash.

"Who the hell-" "AAAHHH!"

The girls looked around to see just were the voice had come from.

"What the hell!" Ino yelled as she covered her ears with her fully manicured nails.

Megami stormed into the kitchen, holding the lifeless body pieces of Reginald the turtle.

"REGINALD NOO! WHO COULD BE SO CRUEL! WHO COULD DO THIS!" she yelled.

Then, it came to them.

They glared.

"Narutooo…."

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Sakura whispered as he lightly pushed the already open door to Hinata's room.<p>

Naruto sat by her bed, eating the peanut butter soup as Hinata fed on his soto.

They both turned to the door.

"Oh hey Sakura!" he beamed, "Hi Sakura" Hinata smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"A lot better, since Naruto-kun's been caring for me…" she smiled; he blushed sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"That's great!" she smiled, turning to him "thank you so much for watching her Naruto-"

SLAM!

The three of them shot their head to the door. There they found three angry girls with glares directed Naruto's way.

"guys! What are you!-" "Uzumaki…" Tenten trailed.

"Oh crap…" he mumbled.

"Care to explain why the contents in our house are in shambles…?" Ino spat.

He laughed nervously. "We-well, I was trying to clean up a bit! B-but…it didn't really work out…"

"You killed Reginald…" Megami said venomously as they stalked closer.

"Aw come guys-girls! It was an accident!" he laughed nervously as they began to grow closer.

Sakura instantly moved in front, blocking their way.

"Come on guys! He said he was just trying to clean up! Give him a break, the house isn't that bad" she said, trying to calm them down.

"he completely disorganized you're medicine collection" Ino explained, examining her nails.

"You're dead…" Sakura growled, her eyes flashing as she turned to him.

He gulped, shivering.

The girls grew closer, and before Hinata could intervene or anything else.

He sneezed.

The girls stopped in their tracks, staring at him.

He sneezed again. And again. And once more.

He rubbed his nose as they stood up straight.

After blinking a few times Hinata couldn't help but smile, even giggling a little.

"Oh boy…I was afraid of this…" Sakura sighed.

He laughed a little as he sniffled.

"Guess I caught a little something!"

Megami huffed and crossed her arms "well that's not going to keep up from punishing you!"

He frowned again.

Megami took a few steps.

And tapped her fist on his head.

He looked up, tapping his head to feel if it was still in contact with his body.

…..

"what…what was that?" he asked in confusion.

"Your punishment" she smiled as the girls giggled in the background.

"Now come on, we've got to get you to bed" she smiled as she held her hand out, "with some nice warm chicken soup" Ino beamed, "and a few pills to insure you're back to health by tomorrow" Sakura added wittily.

Naruto smiled wildly as they took his hand and led him out.

Hinata watched as they led him out, arguing on what he should do now that he's caught her cold.

She giggled to herself, smiling after them.

_Here we go again!_

As the girls led him to a room he couldn't help but think about asking what was behind that room he was seconds from entering.

He wouldn't ask right now. It was for another time.

But he had to know...

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~<strong>

**GaaSaku (Wednesday)**

**The many faces of Sakura**

**To prove her uniqueness to her boyfriend and her peers, Sakura goes through series of emotions and antics, shocking them, all while competing against Matsuri for Gaara's official affections.**

* * *

><p><em>The spring days are always the best time for cherry blossom growth. The warm sun and the watery skies help fill the growing pink and green tree with life it couldn't experience in the days of winter.<em>

_Spring is also a blossoming time for multiple types of cherry blossoms. That is, Sakura Haruno._

_The cherry blossom inspired girl uses this easy school in an effort of relaxation._

Walking up next to her boyfriend is a great way of relaxation.

Finding him staring at her with dead eyes had become a common thing, since he didn't sleep during the night, it was all he did.

"Good morning…" she whispered.

Morning, as in six a.m, another school day to arise for, but not any ordinary school day.

"Morning…" he smiled slightly back at her.

"Do you ever get tired of sitting up twenty-four seven? Isn't it antagonizing that the world is sleeping but you aren't?" she frowned.

"That's not true; it's about six in the afternoon in the United States"

And she thought _she_ was the technical one.

"And besides, as long as I get to watch you I'm fine with it."

She blushed, pulling her blanket over her head in embarrassment .

"Don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing" she whispered.

He pulled the blanket down from her head and pulled her forward to him, locking their lips in a mid-morning kiss.

As they kissed she moved herself up so she was sitting on him, horse riding/missionary style, a more comfortable position for her.

It would have continued from that, if…

"Aaaw! Isn't that cute! Is someone planning to get lucky this morning?" a baby-talk voice spoke.

Releasing, Sakura cringed and turned to her door behind her.

There stood.

Ino.

Dressed in nothing but a pink _Kisses_ crop top with hot pink boy shorts.

She smirked at them, neither having even realized the door had opened.

She leaned on it, smiling at them.

"You know Saki, I never imagined you to be the morning sex type, I really thought that category fell into Tenten's way."

"We were _not_ having SEX!" "call it what you want, all I know it you better not end up like that." She sighed pointing her finger behind her.

Went they went quiet they could finally hear Tenten's desperate cries for 'more', coming from her room.

Sakura grimaced and shut her ears, Gaara didn't react, as if he were used to it.

"Oh don't be so shy forehead, that's not you either" she cooed again.

Sakura rolled her eyes "what are you doing up so early anyways?" "it's not like I could sleep for much longer, my rooms not that far apart from the fuck buddies. Now since I'm up, _you_ should be up! It's Wednesday! Which means my new issue of Cosmopolitan is here!" she squealed as she bounced up, clapping once.

"See you are the table!" she called as she walked away from the door to get down the stairs.

The both of them sighed.

"is anyone ever going to give us a break?" he frowned.

She laughed, taking one of her pillows and tossing it on his face as she bounced off.

As they arose, the wails settled, and the others arose from their beds. Being their second day of sleeping with their partner, it was soon becoming easy to get used to.

Well, there was no getting used to for Neji and Tenten anyways…

When awake again on a Wednesday morning, teeth were brushed, faces washed, and feet trotted down the steps.

The blossoms bloom even brighter today…

* * *

><p>"Cosmopolitan says: the best way to a man's heart, his through his…" Ino giggled like a school girl, "his penis…"<p>

Hinata blushed, Megami frowned "I thought the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach." "no, that's the best way through Naruto's heart" Sakura smiled.

The girls laughed allowed, Hinata blushed again, smiling softly.

"And the only person who could prove that theory is Tenten" Ino added, smirking. Tenten stopped laughing and glared at her, making the others laugh again.

When they settled Ino turned back to the magazine the girls shared.

Each of the members of Alpha had a reason to read a part of this particular magazine.

Hinata listens for the recipes.

Tenten for the 'other teams playbook.'

Megami for the erotica at the end.

And Ino for almost everything.

Yet Sakura didn't have a particular reason to listen, she just did as the other girls did, and usually ended up enjoying herself.

The boys had been banished to the living room until breakfast was ready, which was usually when they were finished with the magazine.

Ino flipped to the next page, a couple were just perfume adds or embarrassing celebrity moments. She liked to look at the pages they could share first.

"Here's another that kind of matched the last match. 'a poll was taken for favorable things a guy likes in a girl'." She started as she back and forth through the kitchen."

"A girl that can cook if often favorable. Going out is fun and all but home cooked meals are especially sexy because it shows good potential as a wife."

"Other men voted that they like girls who can be extreme, or in other words show different sides of your personality to keep them interested." She went on.

"Like?" Tenten questioned as she sipped her orange juice.

Ino shrugged and rolled her eyes, "I don't know like a tough side, a funny side, a sexy side, a brave side-"

"Wait! Doesn't brave fall into the same category as tough?" Megami questioned. "Not really. Tough is standing up for yourself, and brave is being able to do things others are afraid of." Sakura explained.

"Maybe we should add extra smart to that list too" Ino laughed. Sakura blushed red and looked down at the table counter.

"Anyways, it says if you can sum up all your characteristics, you're guy (or the guy you want to) is bound to confess, throw himself at you, or just see a whole new side of you to keep the spark up in the relationship." Ino went on.

She rolled her eyes "what a bunch of bull. The magazines are disappointing me these days" she sighed.

"Here Megami, the erotica's on page 207" Ino sighed, tossing her the magazine.

"Yay!" the redhead squealed as she began flipping through the pages.

"I don't know Ino. If you do show a guy all the sides of the real you he's bound to figure out his feelings" Hinata smiled.

"good point, but showing one side is just as good too, like say if we combined all of us together, we would make one person" Tenten smiled.

"meaning?" Sakura asked, listening carefully.

"Ino has her confidence, Megami has her idiocy, Hinata has her shyness, I have my strengths, and you Sakura have your smarts."

Sakura blinked, leaning back in her seat.

"We each have a best side we should stick too."

If only Sakura had heard that, instead she was lost in thought as she stared at the table.

Suddenly Megami raised a brow, staring at the magazine in confusion.

"What's wrong Megami?" Hinata frowned as she set the plates.

"umm…one second" she said in a confused expression as she got up and headed for the living room were the boys sat waiting and talking.

"Sasuke" she asked cutely, he turned to her, sitting next to Naruto on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…what's an erection?"

The seven of them burst out laughing, Hinata fainted by the pot.

* * *

><p>Today was a special day for the seniors of Konoha high. With a month and a half left of school the district was showering them with field trips and fun projects before they all have to worry about final exams coming up in a few weeks.<p>

Today in particular in a nature trip to the Konoha woods were they will be doing exercises, projects and explorations. It is also the location of the Konoha camp sight and lake, which Tsunade is still unsure if they were going to use for a special camping trip this year.

All senior students were required to wear clothes, outdoors related.

Such as girls could wear shorts and tank tops with hiking shoes, and guys T-shirts and knee length shorts with hiking shoes. All in different styles depending on what the student wanted to wear.

Students were also required to pack the essentials. Water bottle, map, snacks, sunglasses, ect.

Ino didn't approve of the fact she wasn't allowed to bring _her_ essentials.

So, they were all told to meet at the front of the woods were they would begin.

As she drove there, Sakura couldn't help but think about what the magazine had explained.

The best way to draw a guy's attention…it began to give her ideas.

The leaders of the trip would be of course Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, and Itachi. While Shizune ran the rest of the grades back at school.

All cars—and or motorcycles or other forms of transportation—were to be carked back in the lot next to the woods.

As the ten of them stepped out or off they noticed that most to all of the students were already there, waiting, talking aloud.

Tenten took a deep breath as they stood in the crowds of seniors.

"This was a great idea! We never usually get to get out like this!" she smiled, being a nature lover herself.

"I hate this! We're in the woods, there's bugs every were!" Neji growled, swatting a fly away.

"Oh stop being such a pansy!" she demanded, smacking him upside the head.

He cringed and rubbed it, looking around.

There stood the many fangirls girls in extra short shorts, low cut tank tops, spraying large unneeded amounts of bug spray on their legs.

"I guess it isn't so bad…" he smirked, winking at one who caught his eye; she blushed, turning away and squealing to her friends.

"he totally likes me…" she whispered as her friends gaped in envy.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his girlfriend with whom he found talking to a couple boys across from him.

Sakura stared at them as they began to argue, yelling at each other in front of those around them.

_You're attitude side! It says anything you can do I can do better!_

She shook the thought out of her head as the girls met up with her a couple seconds later.

"hey!" Megami beamed.

"Oh hey guys" she smiled, "where's your bag?" Ino asked, pointing to her empty shoulder. "I accidently left it in my car, Gaara went to go get it for me."

"Aaaw, how sweet" Ino cooed childishly, Sakura glared at her as she aimed to retort but was stopped as she heard talking behind her.

"Yeah they argue a lot but I heard they have great makeup sex!" a girl whispered, "oh that lucky bitch!" "I know right! I'd want to argue with Neji-kun ALL the time!"

"what about Uzumaki?" "she doesn't even deserve that last name! don't even say it! I bet Sasuke-kun's going to leave her because she still won't do it with him!"

"That's a relief! Who wouldn't want to do it with Sasuke-kun? What an idiot!"

"And that Haruno girl?" "Word on the street is Gaara's cheating on her with Matsuri!" "No way!" "Yeah, cause like, she's not interesting or something!"

"Easy to belie-" "FANGIRLS should learn to keep their mouths _shut_"

Both girls stopped and turned around, there stood Tenten smirking with her hand on her hip, Ino with both hands on her hips, and Megami with her arms crossed, while Sakura and Hinata stood back.

"especially when they don't know just what the hell their talking about" Ino spat again.

Sakura frowned, she would step in and help but fighting without a perfectly good reason wasn't in her nature.

Even after what they just said….she wouldn't believe it.

The first girls scoffed, standing confidently "Like we're gonna take advice from a slut-"

Tenten cringed.

"A dumbass-"

Megami cringed.

"and a Barbie-"

Ino cringed.

"THAT'S IT!"

It hadn't been either one of the three girls who yelled that.

But Sakura.

Before anyone would react she had speared both girls to the ground and began repeatedly punching them in the face.

"FUCK YEAH! GO SAKURA!" Megami yelled as the seniors watched in shock.

"Whoa" Ino said in shock, "S-Sakura! That's too much!" Hinata pleaded as she continued to beat the crap out of them.

"Sakura…"

She stopped, her breathing heavy as she turned to her side.

There stood Gaara. A mellow expression on his face while the rest of the boys stood behind, Naruto with a shocked expression on his face.

She smirked, to their surprise.

As she stood up the girls she was pumbling began to squirm to get away, which she kicked them to help them get a quicker pace as they ran off.

"Yeah you better run you little bitches! And if I catch you talking trash about my friends again I'll stuff those cheap extensions down your throat!" she yelled after them.

She stood there for a moment, as did the rest of the students. Then finally turned on her heels towards Gaara.

"Thanks sweetie" she smiled, kissing his cheek as she took her bag from his hands and skipped off.

Awkward, confusing tension rained in the air.

She felt good. She didn't know what she just did but it seemed to draw attention, Gaara's attention, which means it worked perfectly.

What do a bunch of slutty fangirls know anyways! She thought.

Gaara would never cheat on her!

Never…

"Welcome everyone! I hope you're all excited about today's events as I am!" Tsunade said proudly as she stood in front of the entire senior classes dressed in outdoor clothing, with the rest of the supervisors of each side of her.

"This will be similar to your school day, except for the fact you'll all be outside doing activities you WILL be graded on." She went on.

"Don't you think what Sakura did was a little much? I've never seen her so violent before" Naruto whispered fearfully as he and Neji stood on each side of Gaara.

Gaara kept silent.

"Are you kidding? That was the best, if only she did more things like that though. Even though, it was still hot." He smirked.

Which exacted in a smack upside the head from Gaara who continued to keep a dull expression.

Sakura smiled to herself, well it wasn't Neji who she wanted to impress, but she was glad she didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"-So in doing so I'll be putting you all into groups of three. It'll be each of your jobs to keep track of your groups, help them and work with them because you will also be marked together. Any questions?"<p>

The seniors kept silent. For a moment anyways.

"CAN WE GO SKINNYDIPPING?" the energetic redhead yelled from the middle of the crowd.

This resulted in chants from the boys and blushes from the girls.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes deathly; Megami dropped her hand back to her side and stared at the grass.

With that, Tsunade went around, putting people into groups of three.

Ino ended up being on a team with Shikamaru and Choji.

Hinata landed in a group with Kiba and Shino.

Tenten fell into a group with Neji and Rock Lee.

Megami with Sasuke and Naruto.

And finally, Sakura had Gaara…along with being stuck with Matsuri.

Oh twisted irony, she thought.

"Nooo! Hinata-chan! Don't leave me!" Naruto wined as the groups met up while he hugged her tightly, refusing to let go, crying.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-it's going to be o-okay…I'll see you at the activities...and the b-bonfire, I promise." She breathed through the tight hug.

Kiba rolled his eyes with his hands stuck in his pockets, annoyed with the fact Akamaru was stuck at home, and Naruto was making a scene.

Shino sat back, searching for spiders in a pile of grass.

Naruto sniffled as he let her go, letting his eyes trail over to Kiba. Without Hinata seeing he glared.

"Keep your hands off of her…" he growled slowly.

Kiba smirked and help his hands up in defense as he took Hinata from his arms.

"She'll be perfectly fine with _me" _he said as he pulled her off.

"Oh Gaara-kun! We're on the same team! Isn't this great" Matsuri purred as she casually walked up to him.

He kept a blank façade, around her anyways, slightly looking around his surroundings for Sakura.

Matsuri's wicked smile faded when she found his eyes on something else.

Sakura, in particular, talking with the girls.

"I can't believe Tsunade would even _think _of putting you in a group with _her_" Ino said, glancing at Matsuri who in turn smiled innocently.

Sakura shrugged "she isn't much of a threat" "but what about what those fangirls said?" Megami asked aloud.

Ino and Tenten shot her a venomous glare, she crouched in fear.

But all Sakura did was laugh.

"Oh come on guys like I'm about to believe what _they_ say! Gaara would never cheat on me, let alone with Matsuri."

Inside she wished she would completely believe that herself.

"I guess you're right, he isn't really that kind of guy" Ino sighed examining her nails.

"I'm gonna go meet up with them, I'll try and avoid that bitch as much as possible" she smiled casually.

The girls stared at her.

"um…did you really need to add the curse word?" Tenten asked "yeah you never cuss unless you've really lost your temper" Megami pointed out.

"Well I guess I feel a little edgy today. I'll see you guys later" she waved as she turned to walk off, leaving the girls in the dust.

"That was edgy?" Megami asked, the other girls shrugged.

"for Sakura…yeah."

"Gaara!" she yelled as she stepped in front of him.

His eyes slightly lit up, which only Matsuri noticed, she forced back a glare towards Sakura.

"So are you ready?" he asked the question directed towards the both of them, but he looked at Sakura while asking.

Matsuri cleared her throat.

They both slowly looked at her.

"Hey come on, I know we have our differences but right now we're a team. Can't you guys not hate me until this is over?" she smiled.

Silence.

"Tsunade says the first activity is boys rock climbing. So we have to meet up by the lake" she said monotonously, taking Gaara's hand and leading his off.

Matsuri glared after her as she quickly followed, landing herself as close to Gaara as she could possibly go, or as close as Sakura would let her.

* * *

><p>As part of their activity and exercises the seniors would partake in a rock climbing competition, first boys, then girls.<p>

For the exercise, one was set up right by the lake.

After setting up, and a gunshot, the boys were going up first, followed by cheers and chants from their teammates.

"Hurray Naruto-kun!" "Go Sasuke-kun!" "Come on Shikamaru-kun!" "Alright Neji-kun!" "Gaara-kun you can do it!"

"You stupid girls! You're supposed to be cheering for your teammates!" one of the boys called as he clung onto the rock for support.

"Come on Naruto you can beat him!" Megami called as Naruto and Sasuke were neck and neck.

"You idiot! I'm on your team too!" Sasuke called angrily.

"Come on Lee! You've almost got him!" Tenten called.

"Right!" Lee chanted as he rushed past Neji.

"I'm on your team too BITCH!" "What the hell did you just call me ASSHOLE?"

"You fucking idiots! Get up there and win this thing or so help me I'll strangle you when you get down here!" Ino yelled furiously as she watched both Shikamaru and Choji sit on a large extended rock piece. Shikamaru slept, Choji munched on his bag of chips.

"Hinata-chan! Look at me! I'm almost there!" "Hey Hinata! Check it out!"

Hinata was conflicted. If she cheered for Kiba, Naruto would be upset, and if she cheered for Naruto, both Kiba and Shino would confuse it for fangirling.

So she chose the easiest ladder.

"G-good job Shino!" she called.

"Huh?" both Naruto and Kiba yelled in confusion. Their eyes directed from Hinata to Shino who was staring at a spider on a small rock.

"Come on Gaara!" "Go Gaara-kun!" both Sakura and Matsuri called.

They both turned and glared at each other (Gaara hadn't turned to them either way in the first place.)

Then Matsuri smiled innocently. "Is something wrong? I'm just cheering on my fellow teammate" she cooed.

Sakura smirked, turning back and holding her hands to her cheeks, as if about to yell.

"COME ON GAARAAAAA!" she practically screamed, alerting the entire senior class.

"Gah!" he yelled, letting his hand slip on the rock.

"Oh my gosh! Gaara-kun!" Matsuri gasped.

He grunted, pulling back then thrusting forward until his arm grasped the rock again, he quickly began climbing again.

"Look what you did pinkie! You almost made Gaara-kun fall!" Matsuri yelled. All Sakura did was roll her eyes but inside she felt a little bitter, she almost cost Gaara his competition because she wanted to one-up Matsuri.

She shook it off, _"no! this is for the good of our relationship!"_

Before she could think anything further a series of screams enlightened the woods.

She looked up to see what the seniors were cheering about.

Sitting on top of the rock. Was the boys (and somehow Shikamaru) all first.

* * *

><p><strong>~A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Next up! The girls rock climbing exercise!" Tsunade announced.<p>

The female seniors of Konoha each stood in front of the rock climbing…rock, ready to make their way up.

Each group member stood by each other if they had one.

Asuma help up a gun, when the girls were situated he fired it, and off they went.

"Come on Hinata!" "Go Hinata-chan!" both Kiba And Naruto called, glaring at each other immediately after.

Hinata struggled to get up to the rocks but pushed forward, typing with other girls.

Tenten was ahead of everyone, climbing at a quick pace.

"Come on Mayumi! Naime! Shina!" Neji called to random fangirls who he had dated and remembered the names. They squealed heartily in return, rushing up the rocks.

"_I'M_ YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND AND I'M ON YOUR TEAM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tenten yelled angrily.

"Whatever…" Neji shrugged, turning away.

Tenten screamed in frustration, picking up the largest rock nearest her and throwing it at his open head.

"This is such a nail breaker…this better be worth it…" Ino grumbled as she climbed nearest to Tenten.

Meanwhile, at the bottom…

While Neji lay helplessly unconscious, bleeding through his forehead the rest of the boys stared at Megami who was still on the ground studying a baby turtle as it painfully slowly tried to get away from her.

"Nooo! Come back! I won't eat you I swear!" she whined even if she could just easily pick it up.

Sasuke twitched, grinding his teeth as he stared at the utter stupidity.

Tsunade slapped her forehead, ignoring her as they resorted their eyes back to the girls.

Gaara wasn't a cheering type, so he just stared up at Sakura and Matsuri who were both neck and neck.

From Tenten to Ino to Hinata to them, they were the closest after them.

"Hm, looks like Gaara won't be cheering for anyone today!" Matsuri breathed. "He's not that kind of guy, you should know, you went out with him" Sakura huffed.

"I never really paid attention Haruno, I only paid attention to the best aspects"

Sakura raised a brow, wondering if she should even bother to ask.

"Like?" Matsuri laughed aloud "you're joking right? He's Gaara Sabaku. He's rich, sexy, and amazing in bed-"

Matsuri squeaked as one hand released from the rocks, a result in having been forcibly pushed by Sakura.

She tsked, glaring at her as she put her hand back into place.

"Fine…you wanna play rough Haruno?" she growled, kicking her in return.

Meanwhile…

"What are they doing?" Naruto said in confusion, "If they continue like that they're sure to fall" Shikamaru sighed.

Gaara continued to stare. Observe.

The girls repeatedly tried to force each other off the rocks as they climbed, both aiming to be first (for Gaara anyways)

"You just can't except the fact that he's over you!" Sakura smiled as she pushed herself up.

Matsuri scoffed, "our relationship is far from over, when he gets bored of you (which I know he will)-"

Sakura glared.

"He's gonna come crawling right back to-"

That was the breaking point, with a spear like tackle both Sakura and Matsuri were falling.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Matsuri screamed, but all Sakura did was close her eyes, tight.<p>

Luckily for them, they started climbing the rocks that were right under the lake.

SPLASH!

Was all the Konoha high students heard before the screaming could die.

The boys all rushed to the side of the lake, whilst the girls (fangirls) continued on, caring less.

"Sakura-saan!" Naruto called "are you okay?"

For a matter of moments, there was no response.

Until finally the blue green water began to bubble, and within a second Sakura's head popped out, gasping for air.

Matsuri pulled herself out on the other side, as soon as she sat on the grass she screamed, her makeup was running, her clothes were drenched, and her hair was wet and tangled.

"Sakura…are you alright?" Gaara asked as he bent down.

"Yeah…" she breathed. Then suddenly a thought popped into her head.

She sighed, dramatically.

"I'm so wet…" she sighed again, trying to unsuccessfully rub the water off of her cleavage.

The fanboys blushed.

"Can one of you guys please help me out of her…?" she said cutely, holding her hand out like a princess.

Instantly a sum of fanboys crowded, each trying to help her out, mesmerized by the erotic appearance.

The girls (having reached the top of the rock without anyone noticing) stood on it and stared down at Sakura being waited on.

"You guys noticed anything strange about Sakura in the last couple hours?" Megami frowned as she had _somehow_ made her way up the mountain.

"Good point, she hates fanboys, especially ones who try to pamper her" Ino huffed.

"And she's not the type to just go off on Matsuri like that" Tenten said, her arms crossed.

The girls were silent for a moment.

"PMS?" Hinata suggested. The girls shrugged.

"Sure, let's go with that" Tenten offered.

"Our next exercise is diving, so I hope you all brought your swimsuits like I'd asked of you" Tsunade explained as she walked back and forth to the students sitting on the grass by the lake.

"I'm going to give you all a chance to go and change when I'm done explaining so don't worry. This isn't a group activity, the only think you'll need to do is to help your group member if their struggling to jump in. Yes, this is a grade, after you dive you are free to swim in the lake but you cannot block anyone else who's trying to dive in or else you may ruin their grade. If you turn your heads to the right you'll find seven vines and a diving board-"

The seniors turned their heads to the side, there they found seven ropes hanging from each three surrounding the lake, along with a diving board built so you would land in the middle of the water.

"Tsunade-sama! We're not in a jungle!" Ino protested.

"I know, those vines are for you daring ones" she smiled deviously.

"Just in case the rope breaks there's a hospital waiting at the front of the woods" she smiled, putting a skip in her step.

Half of them gulped.

"Anyways, as I said, you will take turns but please don't come repeat yourselves until everyone has been graded my Itachi-sensei" she said, motioning her hands to a stone still Itachi.

Tsunade clapped her hands twice, alerting everyone. "Alright! Get to the change rooms and be back within five minutes!" she ordered.

With that the seniors went off to their own separate change rooms.

All except a particular cherry blossom haired girl, who had a quite peculiar thought in mind…

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the Konoha high seniors were all standing in lines either for the vines or for the diving board, all in their school swimsuits which they had brought home the previous day, required by the school.<p>

Itachi stood by in shorts himself with black sunglasses (to the fangirls torture) with a clipboard and a whistle like a life guard.

The lake was large, it would be called a beach if it hadn't been for the fact it was surrounded by grass and trees. It went farther down as well but the school only stayed on the side bearing in the forest.

After a blow of a whistle the students were off one by one on each side, taking a dive, jump, cannonball, whatever suited them.

When in they proceeded to enjoy the cool water helping them escape from the blazing heat of the early summer.

Playing around and chatting amongst themselves as others came in.

15 minutes later Itachi checked off the last student as they jumped in.

He looked over the long list, making sure he hadn't missed a single person.

His brow slowly rose in confusion just as Tsunade made her way over, in a one piece version of the girls swim suit.

"Good work Itachi, if everyone in?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It looks like Sakura never got in, I would have known if she'd gone in, she's the most noticeable person here," he scoffed.

Tsunade frowned, "well it's not like her to skip an activity, especially when it's a grade, were could she have gone?"

"HEY ITACHI-SENSEI!" a loud voice called from the trees.

The seniors of the lake quieted, trying to figure out where it could have come from.

"Sakura?" Ino called, looking around in confusion, as did the other girls.

"HOW'S THIS FOR A DIVE!" she yelled again.

Before anyone could contemplate what she meant a slightly all pale figure with a flash of pink slashes into the water, creating a wave and a flash of water on almost everyone.

Ino coughed, wiping the water from her eyes, opening them a second later.

A wet, smiling, and _completely_ naked Sakura looked at her.

"SAKURA!" she yelled in shock, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! WE'RE YOUR CLOTHES!" she demanded.

"I thought swimming would be a lot more fun without them" she cooed as she swam, circling her, only her head and almost her chest visible to the public.

Blotches of blood filled the pool that second.

"Did I get a good grade Itachi-sensei?" she called, her hands behind her head.

He ran his hand through his hair, smirking at her. "well…"

Before she could receive an answer something blocked her view.

It took her a moment to realize it was a towel. Her towel, the pink one she had brought to go swimming.

She turned her head to the side to find the culprit.

Gaara held it in front of her, staring her down with a hint of a glare.

Realizing what he wanted she slowly took the towel, wrapping it around herself (to the disappointment of fanboys.)

Without another word he took her hand and pulled her hand, out of the water.

After they were out of sight there was a few moments of silence.

Until…

"Auntie Tsunade you lied! You said we couldn't go skinny dipping!" Megami whined.

Tsunade slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Whaat?" she wined playfully as they walked into the 'mess hall' for the campers that came during the summer.

"I was just trying to have a little fu-" "since when do you do stuff like that?" he questioned as he twisted around and faced her.

She blinked.

Then giggled.

"Oh come on, I never have any fun, I was just trying to mix it up a little bit. Too much?" she smiled.

"A little" he said plainly.

She shrugged, as if nothing.

"Don't worry I'll behave like the good little Sakura you know…" she mumbled slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she sang, smiling brightly.

He stared at her for the longest of moments.

That is until the door slammed open.

They turned their heads to face the person who had decided to disrupt them.

Matsuri leaned on the door, glaring their way.

"Tsunade says to get back to the lake, she needs to know were everyone is at all times." She said monotonously.

"We'll just be a minute" Sakura answered back, waving her off.

"Whatever…" she growled.

"Slut…" she said under her breath, which only Sakura caught.

"So are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine" she smiled. "But I should probably get changed, there's a couple stuff I want to do" she said, putting a skip in her step as she turned around.

Before she could walk a foot further Gaara grabbed her hand once again.

"Sakura…don't do anything rash" he ordered.

"Aw come on Gaara" she said sweetly.

"You know me. What could I possibly do?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>After the swimming exercise the seniors sat down around outside next to the mess hall tables were for a slightly early lunch.<p>

Everyone had dried themselves off and changed then went to go sit and eat, picking on of the many tables.

Next to the tables was a boombox to represent listening to music in lunch as they so commonly did back in school.

Music rushed across the forest of the students sat with lunches brought from home (as they were told to bring) eating, singing along, talking.

A few minutes into lunch time Sakura met up with the girls, who had gotten their own table with the boys on the other side.

As she sat down the girls instantly lit up.

"Look who decided to take off the birthday suit" Tenten smirked. "Why didn't you tell us you were going skinny dipping! It's no fun being naked if it's just one person" Megami frowned.

Sakura laughed, to their slight surprise. "It was just a joke. Something told me I just HAD to do that, I wanted to see your reactions."

"Well I never expected you to do something like _that_ forehead, now you got Tsunade all confused" Ino sighed, stabbing her super salad.

"And the way you speared Matsuri early in the rock climbing was awesome too! Why'd you do that anyway? Either way it was funny as hell" Megami laughed.

Sakura laughed as well, shrugging in return.

Hinata frowned at her.

"S-Sakura-san…are you feeling…a-alright?"

Sakura looked at her in utter confusion, "I'm perfectly fine today Hinata, why do you ask? I'm just trying to have a good time, you know exams start in a few weeks, we may never get to do something all together like this again" she lied, smiling wickedly.

"I-I suppose" Hinata sighed, twiddling with her fingers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a womanly voice called over a mike.

Most of the student stopped talking and turned to were the boombox sat, on a medium stage which was also used for the camp.

There stood Kurenai, holding a mike, smiling.

"As a part of the music and vocal class anyone apart of it is free to come up and perform if you want, anyone who chooses to will receive extra credit as a part with their music and vocal class grade!" she said into the mike, letting her voice illuminate.

"Do I have any volunteers?" she asked, looking around.

An agreeable amount of the students hands went up, the unshy ones. Anything to gain further attention (or impress their peers.)

Sakura blankly and slowly let her hand raise.

The girls turned around to her.

"Sakura?"

"Why not?" she shrugged her hand still raised.

"Ah! Sakura!" Kurenai said excitingly.

"My voice needs an exercise" she cooed as she flipped her air back, standing up and strutting to over to Kurenai, along with hoots and wails from boys who were still awestruck from the swimming incident.

Ino blinked furiously, trying to register what just happened.

Sakura almost snatched the mike from her hand, which Kurenai took notice off, for a millisecond anyways.

"Domino…" she whispered.

With another bright smile, Kurenai nodded.

* * *

><p>I'm feeling sexy and free<br>Like glitter's raining on me  
>You're like a shot of pure gold<br>I think I'm bout to explode  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air<br>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
>Don't you know...you spin me out of control<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>We can do this all night<br>Turn this love skin tight  
>Baby come on<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Boomin' like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Rock my world until the sunlight<br>Make this dream the best I've ever known  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<br>Take me down like I'm a domino  
>Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
>You got me losing my mind<br>My heart beats out of time  
>I'm seeing Hollywood stars<br>You strum me like a guitar  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air<br>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
>Don't you know...you spin me out of control<br>Ooh ooh ooh oo  
>We can do this all night<p>

Turn this love skin tight  
>Baby come on<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Boom'n like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Rock my world until the sunlight<br>Make this dream the best I've ever known  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<br>Take me down like I'm a domino  
>Every second is a highlight<br>When we touch don't ever let me go  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<br>Take me down like I'm a domino  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino!<p>

* * *

><p>Through her dancing and electric singing, Sakura had the entire senior class up and bouncing as she did.<p>

"Whoa! I've never seen Sakura show this much energy before!" Megami said excitingly as she and a few others stood and clapped.

"Yeah…weird right?" Ino asked as she clapped as well, turning to Tenten who shrugged in return.

Sakura smiled, bowing and twirling around girlishly.

She waved like a princess as she went to take her seat.

When she was seated Kurenai came back up and picked up the mike.

"Who's next?" she asked sweetly.

More hands went up as she looked around.

Then (to everyone's shock) Gaara's hand raised, slower than Sakura's.

Kurenai blinked, taken aback.

"…Gaara…what a…pleasant surprise…" she said slightly nervously as he stood up.

"Umm…Gaara doesn't usually like singing on his own…" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

"Well neither does Sasuke or me, maybe he feels good about it today." He shrugged.

"Song?" Kurenai asked.

Gaara turned to his side, shooting a giggly Sakura a look.

He sighed.

"The ballad of Mona Lisa…"

he eyed Sakura, who sat innocently.

* * *

><p>She paints her fingers with a close precision<br>He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
>And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for<p>

A lonely speaker in a conversation  
>Her words were swimming through his ears again<br>There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe

Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>You're guaranteed to run this town<br>Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>I'd pay to see you frown<p>

He senses something, call it desperation  
>Another dollar, another day<br>And if she had the proper words to say,  
>She would tell him<br>But she'd have nothing left to sell him

Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe

Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>You're guaranteed to run this town<br>Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>I'd pay to see you frown<p>

Mona Lisa wear me out  
>Pleased to please ya<br>Mona Lisa wear me out

Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe

Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>You're guaranteed to run this town<br>Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>I'd pay to see you frown<p>

Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe

There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for...

* * *

><p>Cheers arose from the seniors as he dropped the mike.<p>

During the song his gaze had kept on Sakura, she stared back in confusion at first but quickly understood what he was pulling through.

Halfway through the song she turned away from his gaze.

As Gaara sat back down Sakura stood up as Kurenai began to direct for another performance.

She walked over to Gaara, which they assumed she was just going to take a seat next to him.

Instead she sat as his lap, to his confusion and surprise, she smiled cutely at him.

She kissed him. Instead of a mild innocent kiss like how their relationship accounted for on certain circumstances public wise, she kissed him heartily, one in relation to how Neji and Tenten start of their day.

Most to everyone stared in shock as she clenched his shirt.

Both Ino and Tenten's eyes budged, as did Naruto and Shikamaru's, Sasuke stared with a brow raised and Hinata turned away.

Megami cheered. Which resulted in a slap from Tenten.

After a few seconds she let go, quickly kissing him on the nose.

She then hopped off and skipped back to her seat.

Sitting down back next to the girls, as if nothing happened.

Kurenai blinked, slowly picked up the mike again as she and some other students stared Sakura down.

"What the hell! Sakura gets to be naked _and_ mouth fuck someone?" Megami whined.

Glaring to herself, Tenten pushed her off her seat.

"M-moving on…" Kurenai squeaked.

* * *

><p>After another hour of eating and performances Tsunade announced that they were going to do one more activity before they went on their separate hike.<p>

"So for our next activity-" "CAN WE HAVE A PAINT BALL FIGHT?" Megami yelled aloud.

Tsunade sighed, "no Megami, did you take your medications today?"

She looked down sheepishly.

"No…"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she sat back with Gaara and Matsuri.

"For our next activity" Tsunade continued on again.

"We're going to be doing some group fire building. This is another exercise that will help bring your group together and benefit to your advantages of working together when we are about to go on our hike." She smiled, walking back and forth.

"But if anyone should so get in some sort of accident the school is not to blame, so work at your own expense" she warned.

"Asuma-sensei will be around to help you if you should so need it. You'll need to have someone collect wood, and anyone the most familiar with starting fires-"

The girls shot Megami a glare, she looked downs sheepishly again.

"-should be the one handling it. Alright, please be careful students and have fun!"

With that the seniors were up and walking around to their own spaces, one person or another directing what they should do and how they should start.

"I can get wood." Gaara said for himself.

"HA!"

"Shut up Megami!"

Shaking her head Sakura turned back to him, smiling.

"That sounds fine; Matsuri and I will wait here and set up while we wait."

He nodded, turning and walking deeper into the woods as did some other students.

Matsuri turned to her with her hands on her hips. "Well, how are we supposed to _set_ up."

"Since you obviously don't know how to do anything but paint your nails and talk trash about people, I'll set it up. We just need sticks, to make like a nest, so I'll get some from around here and you get some from over there." She directed.

With a glare, Matsuri turned around to do as told.

Sakura smiled to herself, holding her hands together and rocking back and forth in thought.

She gasped when she caught a light bulb moment.

Before either of them could come back she jogged over to Ino, who was sitting on a log filing her nails, while she had sent Shikamaru and Choji off to do the work.

"Hey Ino? Do you still have that honey scented perfume?" she asked.

"Yeah, I carry it everywhere I go" she said proudly.

"Can I borrow it for a second?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the girls who had stumbled off into the woods came back with the necessarity's for the fire.<p>

At that same moment Matsuri came back with a few sticks she had found lying around. She grimaced she walked back to where Sakura was, who also had a few sticks in her hand.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Matsuri dropped them. "Relax they're just sticks."

"Then you try carrying them with bugs crawling up your arm" she growled.

Before they could say a thing further Gaara met up with them, setting down the big blocks of wood he had picked up.

"Great Gaara! This is perfect!" she smiled as she bent forward like the other students who were already beginning to start their fire.

She took a box of matches from her pocket, another item Tsunade had suggested everyone bring but only a few set remembered.

With a swipe, she lit one of the matches as Gaara bent down and assorted them.

When ready she lit them, sending the wood ablaze.

"Very good Sakura, Gaara, Matsuri" Asuma said as he walked past, monitoring them.

As the other students went about trying to light theirs the three of them sat around it until directed further.

Matsuri sat closely to Gaara, while Sakura sat across from him.

They were both a little surprised that she did nothing to push them apart.

"So what do we do now? This whole camping idea was a complete waste of my time" Matsuri huffed.

Sakura shrugged, "just wait until something interesting happens I guess" she said in a mellow tone.

She scoffed, staring at her, as did Gaara with a hint of suspicion.

"Like what Haruno?"

Suddenly a scream escalated across and around the lake.

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and looked to see where it had come from.

A second later (as the screaming continued) a girl came running out of the woods, swatting her hair and waving her hands around, screaming furiously.

Quickly following behind her was three nests worth of…bumblebees.

The seniors screaming as they dropped their things, running up and rapid as the bugs swarmed.

"What the hell is going on!" Tsunade demanded as she watched the seniors run around frantically as the bees followed them.

She groaned, even as bees passed her.

"Did someone's hit a bees nest or something!" she yelled.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama!" the girls who had come running first yelled.

"I smelled honey dew in the woods, you know? That new perfume by _Mary Mary_? So I went to go see and I saw a SHIT ton of bees in one spot!"

Ino blinked as she stopped running.

She shot her head over to Sakura, who she found waving the perfume between her right index finger and thumb, laughing wildly.

"Sakura!...what the hell!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>It took an hour and half for the bees to finally be eradicated. Meaning nine cans of bug spray, five buckets of water, and the fire that they had started.<p>

"Itchy…itchy…MEGAMI ITCHY!" she whined, scratching herself.

"We're all itchy you fucking idiot!" Tenten growled as she rubbed and scratched the bumps on her arms.

Many had been stung of force, so now the majority of students said with red bumps on their arms and legs and for a few their faces.

Matsuri cried in horror as she stared into a small mirror she had brought along with her as she sat with Ami and the rest of Kitty.

She was the few set who had been stung on the face.

Even Sakura had been stung, yet she was still laughing wildly.

She looked to Gaara, who was sitting next to her; one of the few who had hadn't been stung.

"Looks like you intimidate the bees, maybe that's why they didn't sting _you_" she laughed hysterically.

But then, to her shock, he turned and glared at her, getting up and walking to the boys who sat on the other side of the lake.

She scoffed. "What's his problem?"

Naruto had been furiously stung so he sat scratching all over. Sasuke had been stung once on his left arm and Shikamaru a couple times on his leg.

"So unfair!" he yelled.

A couple minutes later, Tsunade and Kurenai returned from retrieving the anti-itch/pain relief/infection preventing cream from the pharmacy down the street outside of the woods.

"Here everyone! Each group has to take one bottle!" Tsunade ordered as she and Kurenai set the couple bags down on the ground by the lake, instantly one person from each group got up to get one.

"Now. Is someone going to tell me who sprayed that perfume to alert those bugs!" she demanded furiously.

Ino turned to Sakura, looking at her, as if waiting to see if she would fess up.

It didn't take long for Sakura to stand up and speak.

"I did it Tsunade-sama!" she said confidently.

The entire group gasped.

Gaara stared.

Tsunade laughed.

"Please Sakura, I don't think-" "no really! It was me! I borrowed Ino's perfume and sprayed the nests and the lake! I attracted them!" she said excitingly, as if it were the greatest accomplishment in the world.

"Sakura…are you serious?" Hinata asked frightfully.

She nodded proudly.

"So what are you gonna do? Suspend me? Whatever" she shrugged.

They gasped again, she rolled her eyes.

"Sakura…I can't believe you would do something like this, why?"

"I wanted a little excitement" she said innocently.

Tsunade sighed.

"This so unlike you…" "I know."

Tsunade took a deep breath, then let it out in an exasperated tone.

"Alright…I'm going to assume you didn't actually mean for the bugs to come swarming, if you were trying to to have fun…I guess…well, because of your track record, I'll let you off the hook, just this once."

That instantly began controversy from many fangirls.

"That is so not fair!"

"What about my face!"

"Principal Tsunade what the hell!"

"ENOUGH!" she yelled after a few more seconds of the argument.

The girls quieted.

"It was an accident…I hope" she mumbled.

"There will be nothing further of this! Everyone just clean yourselves up and meet back across the lake, we will be getting ready for the hiking activity!" she ordered.

With a bright smile and a show of victory, Sakura put a skip in her as she turned around to do as told.

"There's seriously something not right with her today…" Tenten grumbled as she rubbed the clear cream on.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"For this activity, which may be our final before the bonfire. One person from each group will get a map for around the woods, while the other two members will be blindfolded. It will be the job of the said member with the map to guide the two through the woods and back here with directions, by the time you get back the bonfire should be ready, and after that everyone can go ahead and head home. How does that sound?"<p>

Various mumbles and nods came from the students.

"Good, and another thing, the members must have their blindfolds until they return, anyone who takes theirs off will be marked down. And trust me, I'll know." She said sternly.

"I call directing! Which means the both of you are being blindfolded!" Sakura said as they were handed their map and the two white and blue blindfolds.

"Are you kidding? Not after what happened! there's no way I'm letting you lead! You might succeed in killing me this time!" Matsrui yelled, snatching the map from her hands.

She help it up, looking over the directions on it.

Sweat-drop.

"I think _I_ should take over because I'm the only one who can read a _basic_ map!" she growled, snatching it back.

"Gaara-kun can to!"

Sakura turned to him, he'd already had the white blindfold around his eyes.

"I don't think he wants too" she smiled back, tossing Matsuri her blindfold.

When everyone was set and ready, they were off, into the woods, up the hills, circling around the lake and woods until they made it back to the campground.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Turn left" Sakura ordered as the three of them slid down a small hill in the wide open space hidden in the woods.<p>

Secretly, Sakura held Gaara's hand, which he didn't seem to think too much off, while she directed Matsuri.

"Who's left?" "we're going the same way dumbass" Sakura snapped.

"Shut up! I knew that!" she yelled as she held her hands to feel if she was anywhere near bumping into anything, she still didn't trust Sakura.

"Stick." Sakura said.

Matsuri jumped.

"bush on your right." She said again.

Matsuri moved to the side to avoid running into it.

"large rock." She said once again. With a groan Matsuri moved farther from her right.

"Good doggie" Sakura smirked.

"bitch…" Matsuri growled.

"Oh right! Thanks for correcting me, good bitch" Sakura smiled.

"I swear Haruno I'm gonna fucking-" "ENOUGH, can you both just walk" Gaara ordered.

Without another word they kept walking.

Sakura smirked again.

"To your right" she ordered casually.

Matsuri moved there and walked a few feet, only to collide with a tree with a loud THUMP! Following after.

"OOOW!" she yelled.

"oops, I meant left" Sakura said innocently.

"That's it!" Matsuri yelled, turning around and ripping off her blindfold, her nose was bleeding, dropping blood everyone couple seconds.

Sakura glared, "you idiot! You're not supposed to take off your blindfold! Now our grade will-" "I don't care! Haruno all day you've nothing but an annoying, immature, slutty bitch! I thought you were bad before! But this is just an epic low." She snapped.

Sakura opened her mouth, but Matsuri beat her too it.

"I hate to say it! But I liked you better when you were miss smartie know-it-all who always kept from the real fun!"

Sakura opened her mouth wide, as if about to scream something, but stopped, her mouth still open as her eyes trailed up to the tree Matsuri had just collided with.

"Snake…" she whispered.

"What! Are you even listening to me!"she demanded.

Sakura raised her right index finger.

"S-Snake…" she said again, louder this tiem.

In anger Matsuri twisted around to see what she had been babbling about.

There she found staring at her with intense eyes, was a large yellow snake, hanging from the tree, wipping its tongue.

"AAAAHHH!"

With a high pitched scream that alerted the many birds in the tree, Matsuri picked up her feet, still screaming, and ran into the woods, leaving the path.

Gaara tore off his blindfold to find her running off, screaming in terror.

"Matsuri!" he yelled, going after her.

Sakura gaped.

"G-Gaara! Wait!

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>They each chased after each other (excluding Matsuri.) going deeper into the woods.<p>

"Matsuri! Stop!" he yelled.

At the sound of his angered voice growing closer, Matsuri stopped, holding her nose in the process.

"Gaara!" she said in a nasally voice.

"Why did you run?" he demanded.

"T-there…was a snake." She said, holding her nose which was now running even more.

He sighed, annoyed enough with her.

He tore the cloth of the blindfold in half, he walked up, handing half of it too her.

Then he proceeded to bend down to her level, wiping the blood off her face, all except the inside of her nose.

"Don't mind Sakura. She's just not herself today." He said casually.

"I figured" she said rolling her eyes, then turned back to Gaara as he wiped the blood off the corner of her cheek.

"Then why go out with her?" she scoffed lightly.

He didn't say a thing.

"That's none of your business…" he faintly mumbled coldly.

A broken Sakura leaning on the tree, hiding from them.

"You know there's been stuff going around that we're still an item…what do you think? Wouldn't it work again?"

He said nothing, once again.

With a short tear Sakura turned ran away.

Gaara faintly heard the crack of a couple twigs as he stood back up straight.

"Take care of the rest. And leave Sakura alone from here on." He ordered as he turned around, walking away.

As Matsuri wiped her nose she stared off at him.

"Poor Gaara…you have no idea what's coming next…do you?"

Sakura sat on a log in the middle of the woods, kicking leaves and twigs as she sat in through.

She sighed when she sensed a presence.

"You thought it was annoying today…everything I did…didn't you?" she said slightly quietly.

"I found it to be annoying because I didn't understand it, or why you did it. None of those things are like you…so why?" he asked slowly.

She scoffed, "why?"

"why?" she repeated.

She stood up and twisted around.

"Because I'm tired of being the same old Sakura! The one everyone relies on for homework! The one everyone's says is 'so smart'! That wouldn't do anything rash unless provoked!"

"I just wanted to be different for a change! To show everyone that I can be any kind of personality or persona!...and…when I had heard that you and Matsuri might still be…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I wanted to impress you the most! That I can be more than just regular old Sakura!" she yelled, sitting back down on the log.

"But that obviously didn't work…"

"Sakura…" "Just forget it…"

"Sakura…why would you think I'd want you to change?"

"I-I thought you'd like me better that way"

"Why?"

"Well…Ino showed me a magazine…about…about how if you show more sides of yourself…it'll keep your guy interested."

He instantly chuckled.

After it lasted for more than a minute she turned to him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"You really aren't yourself today. Since when do you read magazines? Or frankly listen to Ino?"

"Well I-" she stopped herself. She sat and thought to herself.

There must have been a reason she didn't pay much attention to the magazine.

She didn't care as much as the others did!  
>"You're unique…" he went on.<p>

She turned to her side in shock.

He had his head up, staring straight at her.

"Not just because of your smarts. There's so much good about you, you don't need to fake anything to impress people. Especially not me."

"Gaara…" she teared up.

He bent down, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Please…don't ever act like that again…"

She sighed.

"I promise…"

They leaned back halfway, bringing each other into a deep kiss…

And so they just sat there, embracing each other…

"HEY!"

They slowly released, both glaring to the person who had disrupted.

"Oh don't give me that crap! I wanna get out of these woods!" Matsuri snapped.

With a roll of her eyes, the real Sakura stood up.

"That's right…we still have to find our way out of here…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nighttime fell on the Konoha woods, making the groups only so much more worried about the group that had been missing for the last couple hours.<p>

"OH MY GOSH SAKURA DIED!" Megami cried as they all sat around the large bonfire.

"Shut up!" Tenten yelled, punching her upside the head.

"Ow!" "she's not dead! They probably got lost!"

"Well I'm worried" Hinata said sadly. "Hinata-chan…" Naruto frowned, bringing her into a hug.

"Well I'm not gonna stand here sitting around a fire! We have to go find them!" Ino ordered.

"Ino's right!" Megami said sternly as she stood up.

"Hey maybe those three can help us!" she yelled, pointing forward.

In confusion the girls turned around, there to find Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri making their way out of the woods.

Megami ran up and frantically stood in front of a surprised Sakura.

"Hey lady! Have you seen our friend Sakura? She had pink hair, green eyes, totally hard to miss. her boobs are like, right here" she said, cupping her chest and squealing.

Sweat-drop.

That second a log collided with Megami's head.

"Please ignore her." Tenten sighed as she got up and walked over to Sakura.

"Were have you been? You guys should have been back hours ago! You even took off your blindfolds," Ino frowned as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah um, we, kind of got lost" she said sheepishly as Gaara walked over to the boys.

"You did? But you're great at map reading?" Tenten said in shock.

"You really aren't yourself today forehead" Ino huffed.

Sakura laughed. Normally this time.

"Yeah…I know…I kind of have to explain something to you guys…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So THAT'S what you've been up to all day! what the hell Sakura!" Ino yelled as they sat around the fire now.<p>

"Why the hell would you want different persona's? you're fine the way you are" Tenten frowned.

"Well that's the thing, after I heard what the magazine said I thought it would be better if I tried to show different sides of myself. Particularly in you guys point of view."

"Oh Sakura…there's no need for that at all" Hinata smiled softly.

"Yeah, imagine how we would be if we were all the same" Ino said, "we each have a different personality. I mean, were would you guys be without _my_ sense of style? Naked probably" she sighed dramatically.

"Without Hinata's cooking and advice, we'd all probably be dead and hungry" Tenten said, then thought back.

"Wait…"

"Without Tenten's strengths and attitude, who knows, we just might not have collided with Omega" Ino smiled.

Tenten beamed.

It was true, it started with her feud (at first) with Neji that brought the girls just a bit closer to them.

"And if Megami weren't so slow we wouldn't-"

"No, Megami! Sweetie…d-don't do that"

Megami used a broad bladed knife to cook her marshmellow, she held it to her mouth, about to bite on the metal.

"Why not?' she asked innocently.

"That's a combination of bad ideas…I mean…really…that's a really bad Idea" Ino sighed.

Megami frowned, setting down the knife.

"Okay…"

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Like I was saying, without Megami's idiocy we'd actually be a lot of places."

The girls laughed at that.

"Hey I wanna laugh too! Whatcha talking about?" the redhead beamed.

Ignoring her, Tenten went on.

"And without your smarts and motherly aspects, chances are we'd be dumb AND in jail."

Sakura laughed aloud again at that.

"Seriously I wanna laugh too!"

"I get it now…" Sakura smiled.

"We're all who we are. And there's no reason to change that." Tenten reassured.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of stuff!" Megami whined.

"Shut up Uzumaki! It's not my fault you almost ate a heated knife!" Tenten yelled, turning around.

"The marshmellow looked good! I couldn't find a stick…" she pouted.

Hinata giggled and Ino rolled her eyes, turning back to the fire.

Sakura stared into it, contemplating the day.

She sighed in relief, she really regretted most of the things she had done, she had no idea how she would get over the swimming incident for one thing…

She looked to her side were Gaara sat with most of the boys, talking.

She looked across her were Matsuri sat with a bandage on her nose.

She giggled.

Well.

At least some good came out of today.

To know that Gaara, really, truly cared…

.

.

.

And somehow, laying next to the rock climbing…rock, was a still unconscious Neji, laying in the dark, oblivious to that of everyone else.

Tenten laughed heartily after Sakura cracked a joke around the fire.

Then something suddenly occurred to her.

"Hey you guys seen Neji all day?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~<strong>

**SasuMega (Thursday)**

**Keeping it in the closet**

**Sasuke has admitted he's finally ready to have sex with Megami, but she doesn't want too! Her virginity is important to her! But with the frequent antics and meetings during the day, she just doesn't know how long she can keep her sanity and V-card! Will she make it through? Or will she be 'taken' by the end of the day?**

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes fluttered, slowly and wearily did they come to clearly open. Her surroundings were dark, her mind, foggy. Her body, cold.<em>

_She slowly sat up and looked around. She lay on a bed, in a dark room with only light from outside shining inside. She recognized it as a bed room, her bedroom._

_This wouldn't have been a strange event._

_If not the fact that she was completely naked, naked and restless, sweating and unkempt._

_"What…what the hell!" "So…you're finally awake."_

_She directed her attention forward, were the door stood. Standing right there was her beloved 'boyfriend'._

_Yet, he seemed to be in the same position was she was. Naked—aside from a towel wrapped around his waist—and a ragged appearance, as if he'd just been thrown into a washing machine._

_She held the blanket up, covering her bare chest and the rest below._

_She blinked._

_"What…what are you doing here?" he smirked, stalking towards her. "I've always been here. I've always been ready, but you haven't…but…I couldn't wait anymore, so I made you ready."_

_"what the hell are you talking about?" she questioned as he grew closer, for some reason it began to make her feel uncomfortable as the distance began to close in._

_"us…" "US?" "And everything we've just been through…" he whispered, leaning on the bed. "What did we go through? You're not making much-"she stopped herself._

_"Did…did we?" he continues to smirk at her, nodding slowly "and it was so much better than I thought it was going to be" her eyes widen as the aspects of the night begin to flow into her mind rapidly._

_"NO! I swore I would never-"he kissed her, bringing her closer as he rests himself onto the bed._

_She pulls away, "stop! No! we have to talk about how this happened!" "Fine…as soon as we try it again."_

_Her eyes bulge again as he leans in, "no…s-stop…s…s…SASUKE!"_

_Suddenly someone bursts into the room._

_The two of them sit up and turn around._

_Standing in front of the door is Naruto._

_In._

_a._

_wedding._

_Dress._

_Holding s bouquet of flowers with a white veil._

_He angrily points to Sasuke. "If I can't have you no one can!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" she yells. "Meow, meow, meow, meow"_

_She fearfully turns her head to the side to find the source of the sound she's hearing._

_Sitting at the foot of her bed are two Tenten and Ino cats, with big paws and ears._

_Meowing at her._

_Sweat-drop._

_The Ino one sighed "if you're going to make me a cat the least you could have done is give me pink ears."_

_"AAH!" she screams, jumping out of her bed with the blanket still in hand._

_But suddenly she trips on something, making her fall, and fall, to an endless black hole._

_"HEEELLP!"_

_"Screaming does nothing-" "you might very well fall to your death."_

_She turned to her side, still falling. There—falling with her—are two brains, both with eyes, one brown, the other emerald._

_Shikamaru and Sakura._

_"Shikamaru, what is the course rating for her landing?" the Sakura brain asked, "I'd say she lands in approximately-"_

_SMASH!_

_"Now" he sighs._

_She rubs her head from the impact of the ground, or, what she thinks is the ground._

_She sits up and feels what is believed to be grass, but then looks down to find herself sitting on something black…black and blue to be precise._

_It seems to move, she quickly stands up, but only to be faced with a large piece of glass._

_A mirror._

_Standing in front, a giant compared to her. is Sasuke._

_He smirks "now what are you doing in my hair?"_

_"YOU! Stay away from me!" she screams, then proceeds to jump off his hair._

_Landing her on something raggedy._

_"HEY! GET OFF!"_

_ She looks up, eyes wide._

_"now now, w-we don't need to be harsh."_

_She stands on a ying a yang carpet, the ying being of Hinata's face, conjoined with the yang being of Neji's face._

_"AAAH!" she screams rushing off the carpet to nowhere._

_As she runs she starts to find herself in a field of grass, a forest compared to her._

_"Who am I? ALICE IN THE FUCKING WONDERLAND?" she yells._

_"No"_

_She cringes as a voice speaks._

_"if you were I'd probably be a cat, Naruto would be a crazy hat guy and Karin would be a foot- I mean, a crazy card lady."_

_She turns around; her jaw drops at the sight before her._

_Gaara, in a panda suit, chewing on an oversized sunflower seed._

_"Got an eye problem?" he growls._

_"So…cute" she whispers._

_"WHAT!"_

_With that, she twists around and begins running again, in hopes he doesn't come chasing after her._

_ As she runs she sees a window up ahead. She tries to stop to check it out but her feet don't listen, they continue to run._

_"Hey! What the hell is going on! I can't stop!"_

_As she continues she run up ahead she crashes into the window._

_She holds her head but realizes she feels no pain. No blood or anything._

_She opens her eyes again to find herself back in the bed she was once in, still naked, wet, and disoriented._

_But no cats, no wedding dress Naruto, brains, pandas, ying and yangs or Sas-"_

_She stands corrected._

_There is a Sasuke, hovering over her, in the position she never wanted to be in._

_"Miss me?"_

_He pulls the blanket up._

_"NO! Sasuke! Don't! I don't wanna do this!" she pleads, not wanting any part of what he's about to bring._

_He smirks again as her world grows dark._

_"Then wake up Megami…wake up…wake up" the voice begins to fade._

_"Wake up…"_

"Yo…get up already"

Her eyes blink open, red and worn out.

She quickly sits up and looks around.

The first thing she spots is her room, looking at normal as it ever did. Her blue wall covered in posters of Animes, singers, inspirations and other things, her fists wrapped around her white cotton sheets as she examined everything.

She sighed in relief, laying her head back down, turning to her side.

Only to meet piercing raven eyes.

Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" he asked laying beside her in nothing but pure black knee length shorts.

Her eyes bulge as the memories of the dream she'd just witnessed, possibly becoming a reality.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"What the fuck is that!" both Neji and Tenten yelled as they sat up from the bed, naked and disoriented.

"Huh who dat!" Naruto yelled sitting up in his orange shuriken pajamas.

Hinata jumped up, forcing the pancake to dance in the air, but she swiftly caught it back in the pan. Sighing in relief.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she read the newspaper with Gaara drinking a cup of juice next to her at the table.

"What's that…?"

"What do you think…"

"What the hell!" both Ino and Shikamaru whined as they sat up next to each other, they glanced at each other.

He stared at her frizzy hair raising a brow. Her eyes bulged,

"AH! Don't look!" she cries, pushing him off the bed.

"GAH!"

Megami held her blanket over her chest as she crawled off the bed and fell to the floor, breathing heavily as she stared him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone as he leaned in. "You…" she pointed a weary finger at him, while one hand held the blanket over her blue tank top and white boy shorts, as if she were naked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" he raised a brow "idiot, don't you remember-"he quickly dodges the alarm being thrown at him.

"Damn it! What's wrong with you!" "get-out-of-my-room-you-CREEP!" she yelled throwing more objects his way.

The eight of them—upon hearing the distress and the loud banging of the noises—ran towards the redhead's room.

Sakura flung the door open, they were quickly revealed the sight of Megami shielding herself and throwing objects to Sasuke as if he'd just assaulted her.

"M-Megami! W-what are you doing? You might hurt S-Sasuke" Hinata called.

She stopped in place of holding her 5 pound history book up in the air. Her face grew paler when she looked over at them.

She dropped the book and dropped to the floor.

"NOO! NO MORE DRESSES! NO MORE GENUISES OR CATS! NO MORE PANDAS OR HAIR OR LIFE CIRCLE THINGS! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT, I DON'T WANT TO!-"

Tenten rolled her eyes "ladies and gentlemen, she has officially cracked-"

But her next sentence shocked all of them.

Sasuke at first, but then became quickly intrigued.

"I DON'T WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

* * *

><p>"So…let me clarify this." Shikamaru cleared his throat "you had a dream that Ino and Tenten were demon cats, Sakura and I were brains or something like that. Naruto ran in the room in a wedding dress demanding to marry Sasuke-"<p>

Naruto shot her a disturbed look at that one.

"Neji and Hinata were ying and yang, Gaara in a panda costume-"

Sakura giggled at that, Gaara glared at nothing.

"-and Sasuke tried to take advantage of you. Correct?"

They all looked at a Megami staring down as her breakfast, she nodded slowly.

"Um actually…that last one was kinda the…plot"

Silence.

"U-um…well, we should get going. S-shouldn't we? We will be late for school." Hinata said quickly.

They all started bustling and changing the subject at that, going off to shower and change for school.

As Sasuke got up he watched Megami remain awkwardly in her seat.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked blankly, she slowly nods in return.

"Well, I'm using the shower first" he says walking off.

Megami continues to sit there, thinking.

_What…just what the hell kind of a dream was that?_

* * *

><p>Sadly though—for some—today in Konoha called for a thunderstorm of all sorts. The skies were gray and lightning could be heard not too far from the Alpha household.<p>

And to top it off, it was raining.

Hard.

"The weatherman said it's going to be raining until nighttime, but the thunderstorm is going to settle a little later" Sakura explained as she held an umbrella over hers and Tenten's head as Tenten undid her clothing, having reached school.

"Hm, that sucks, well as least we won't have to worry about something cool happening while we're stuck in this damn school." She replied.

Hinata did the very same as she waited for Megami, Ino had her very own, while the boys each had their own.

The kids of Konoha rushed into the building through the rain, as did the ten of them when they were ready, in an effort to not be tardy for 1st period.

Yet Megami tried her best to keep her distance from Sasuke, which he took notice of. But strangely enough, he didn't seem to mind. Every time she would step away his smirk would grow and his eyes would narrow playfully.

* * *

><p>"Class, in three weeks we'll be starting production on the play for our King Arthur and court unit, information will go out in due time, but for now we have book work to do-" Itachi spoke as he slowly paced back and forth along the room reading off a paper will small reading glasses, making him look more sophisticated and older in the eyes of the fangirls.<p>

Megami hardly sat and paid attention, the memory of the dream still raced in her mind willfully. Okay, she had to admit everyone else's parts were equally as creepy. But the thought of her doing 'it' with Sasuke just sent chills rushing down her spine.

Even so she found herself staring at him as he sat in the row behind her next to Naruto on his left and Shikamaru on his right as they listened to Itachi, trailing their eyes to him wherever he walked too. His expression, the same as always.

He didn't show any sign of wanting to do anything with her, and he had said nothing happened between them at the party when she'd asked (when she'd realized she'd been intoxicated) so couldn't it just be a dream? What had she to worry about?

Still, she sub-consciously stared at him, trying to read his every move and motive, he didn't seem to catch her eye thankfully. But, someone else did.

"Ow!" she wined, rubbing her head after feeling a strike on it, as she continued to rub as she looked up. Itachi stood with a rolled up magazine and a smirk playing its way on his lips.

"Megami…you'll have plenty of time to make-out with Sasuke later, but right now I need your attention, so stop staring."

It felt like her cheeks caught on fire as she heard the laughs and giggles surrounding her, especially from her 'friends' who were the nearest.

"Wait a minute I wasn't!-"she couldn't bring herself to say it, she had been staring though she wasn't thinking of doing THAT!

"that whole midsentence stop she just did means she was actually doing what she was trying to lie about, happens all the time" Sakura explained smirking, having sat next to her, her cheeks grew redder as she slid a little lower into her seat.

"Aw Gami, expecting something later?~" Tenten teased as she poked her cheek, Megami slid lower into her seat, she wouldn't dare let her eyes trail over to Sasuke, she couldn't bear to see the expression on his face.

Sadly, her mind didn't oblige, she caught just a glance to him to find him—as expected—smirking playboyishly at her.

"Does it have anything to do with this morning?" Tenten continued, "Oh gosh, what happened this morning?" Ino gasped as if she didn't know.

Tenten smirked "she had a dream-""SHUT UP!" Megami yelled jumping up from her seat.

"That's enough!" Itachi called seriously "Megami, sit down"

She angrily flopped back into her seat, shielding her face in her crossed arms. The girls snickered around her.

As Itachi went on she trailed her eyes over to Sasuke's spot, finding him staring at Itachi. She sighed in relief; thankfully he wasn't looking, for a second anyways.

He smirked, having caught her eyes on him.

The next thing he did forced her cheeks to shine like tomatoes.

He winked at her, then dropped the flirty expression and turned back to the front. As did she, shaking her head.

Well, boyfriends will be boyfriends.

…um…right?

Halfway through first period the entire class sat quietly copying notes from pages 856 to 859. Yet, Megami couldn't bring herself to concentrate.

Not because of THAT.

But well…a girls gotta pee.

And she has to, badly.

Having had enough she shoots her hand up just as Sasuke does.

She blinks.

Having seen his first Itachi turns to him. "Yeah?" "bathroom"

Itachi shrugs and nods to him, too lazy to make a witty remark to his younger sibling.

Megami sighed, settling her arm down, she couldn't possibly go out as Sasuke did, everyone would start to get…_ideas_.

But, she's too late.

"Megami? Did you have a question?" she raises her head up to Itachi waiting patiently for her response.

"Uh n-no! I just I wanted to…I needed to use the bath…room."

"That's fine, go on" he says just as Sasuke walks out. She nods, getting up from her seat and heading to the door.

The exit would have gone smoothly, if…

"Don't you two do anything nasty while you're out there!" Tenten calls.

Megami cringed as Sakura and Ino giggle, and other kids laugh.

After flipping the three of them off, she heads out the door.

* * *

><p>As she walks through the empty long hallway she sighs in relief, thankfully she doesn't see Sasuke, or has to pass by the boy's bathroom.<p>

The girl's bathroom is down the hall of homeroom, but suddenly she doesn't feel like going anymore.

"Maybe I just needed to get away from those bastards…" she whispers to herself, she shrugs before reaching the girls bathroom, she turns back to walk back to class.

On her way back to passes by the long window that shows the pouring rain and thunderstorm of the outside, she watches her bike get soaked, she sighs.

The halls of Konoha High seemed so quiet and empty, as if she's the only one who came to school today.

But as she walks back to class she passes by rooms of empty classrooms on the right side, and empty storage rooms or closets she never paid much attention too.

Until…

As she begins to pass by a closet marked 'Room 777' her wrist is forcefully grabbed and pulled, before she could scream or attempt an attack, her mouth is shielded, and she is pulled into the dark closet.

She furiously shakes and struggles, grumbling and mumbling in an attempt to fight off the stranger.

"Will you calm down…god damn it no one's going to rape you." She stops struggling, calming herself.

"Sas…uke?" "That is unless you want it, then technically it wouldn't be rape…now would it?"

"It is you! Damn! I would have expected a remark like that coming from Neji! What are you doing?"

She is answered with a flash of light, realizing the lights have been turned on.

And there he stood, his hands in his pockets and his usual uninterested expression she'd come used to.

There they stood, in silence for a few seconds.

She quickly began to grow annoyed and awkward since he just stood…staring at her (like she did to him but this time his eyes were more piercing.)

"Sasuke…" she slightly growled "is there something you wanted?"

Silence.

She twitched, but then sighed and rolled her eyes "if not I gotta get back to cla-"

BAM!

Her sentence is seized as her back collides with the wall.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" she demands as she rubs her head.

She is answered.

With.

A.

Kiss.

So at first she doesn't mind because, well, he _is_ her boyfriend, it's not like it's wrong for him to be kissing her randomly.

He starts innocently, chastely kissing her like he always does but of course, nothing about him is innocent. She can slowly feel his tongue playing across her lips, begging for entrance.

As always, he is denied, this being her favorite part of their make-out sessions, but of course not his.

He always seems to have a new tactic for getting her too literally 'open up'. But this time it takes some time for him to do anything (which he usually does quickly).

Confusion starts to well up on her as she continues to deprive him of entrance, which he continues to beg for.

She slowly starts to think about giving in, until he speaks.

"Open now…or you'll regret it…" he whispers darkly.

She smirks as she leans into his ear, what could he possibly do?

"Bite me…" she whispers.

"You asked for it…"

At first she thought he would literally bite her, but all she feels as he kisses her is a hand trailing up her thigh.

In.

Between.

Her.

Legs.

Hiding in her skirt.

She releases "Sas-"she is caught midsentence (again) when she suddenly feels two fingers slowly playing with her though her underwear.

"naah~ S-Sasuke! Stop!~" she didn't expect this, he'd never done anything like this before, or even give a warning or sign of doing it.

Slowly his fingers become faster, sending waves through her mind. As her cheeks burn red, he kisses her neck.

She could barely speak, the only thing that comes out of her mouth are desperate moans. digging her fingers into his shoulder, slightly shaking as he rubs faster.

She'd only experienced something like this twice.

Multiple times with Sasori.

And once with Neji.

But now…with Sasuke…it just felt so…so…

She still couldn't think straight as she felt herself growing to climax.

She finally succumbed to him when he bit down on her neck...

As she settled she fell to the ground, breathing heavily as life returned to her face, trying to rush back to earth as fast as she possibly could.

She ran her hands through her hair a couple times, and then held her heart as she stared at the floor.

Sasuke bent down to her, she shut her eyes tightly, unable to look at him.

He softly kissed her on the lips, and as he let go slowly whispered.

"Phase one…complete."

She listened to him stand up straight, then leave, slightly slamming the door behind him.

When he was gone she finally regained her composure.

"What…" she breathed "what the hell was that!"

* * *

><p>Megami returned to first period just as the bell was about to ring. Not just because she had walk back to class, but because she actually had to go to the bathroom that time, to fix her hair and clothes back of course.<p>

Also to make sure there was no sign of what happened plastered on her face, she came back calm and collected, as if she had a long bathroom trip then came straight back, nothing in between.

"Megami, you took an awfully long time considering you just went to the bathroom." Itachi spoke, not looking away from the history book the class had been reading together.

"Well I'm a girl, what're you gonna do?" she laughed, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Isn't that what you say to me, you hardly ever spend time in the bathroom doing girl things" Ino pointed out.

Megami shot her a piercing glare.

"That's true, so what did force you to have such a long trip?"

Now the entire class listened in for her answer, anything to get out of the lesson anyways.

"I…I…well I…I-" "that's a lot of I's" Naruto pointed out.

Just that disruption alone let the bell ring, Megami sighed in relief as the student of Kakashi's homeroom stood up to head to their 2nd periods.

Itachi sighed "I want the questions to chapter 21 written and answered on my desk tomorrow everyone!" he called as everyone began to leave.

Megami quickly ran up to her desk and grabbed her things, rushing to head out the door to meet the girls and hopefully avoid Sasuke…

"MEGAMI!" Itachi yelled before she could step out the door.

She cringed, twisted around on her heels with a nervous smile on her face as she walked up to him.

"Yes…sensei?"

"You're not leaving until you explain what happened. 20 minutes is a long time for a bathroom break, you're supposed to be back here within 10 you know the rules, if you don't explain to me what happened I'll have to write you up."

She sighed "Itachi-sensei, I wish I could but…" lying was a pretty tough deal for her, there were only so few people she could do it too.

"But?" "I can't…" she half whispered.

He sighed "well then…" he smirked "there are other means of staying out of a detention…" he seductively whispered.

She froze, after earlier incident; her strength had been drastically pushed down.

Before he could touch her she felt herself be tugged away. She couldn't even look up to her savior, but she did hear the conversation they had with her teacher.

"You stick with your girl I'll stick with mine. I swear if you touch her I'll kill you…" it coldly whispered.

"Oh why don't you ever let me have any fun little brother?" "Piss off…" that was the last thing said as she heard the homeroom slide door slam.

She blinked as she began to stand up straight when she felt her hand be released. When she looked up, there was no one around (aside from the many kids walking in the halls getting to classes and talking to friends), well, no one on her hand anyways.

"Megami! Are you coming or what? We're going to be late!" Sakura called. "oh, yeah! I'm coming!" she called rushing up to them.

* * *

><p>2nd period was peaceful, on Thursdays she didn't have class with Sasuke so there was no need to be afraid. What still bugged her was why he did what he did, he'd never <em>ever<em> touched her before, the only thing going as far in their relationship is make-out sessions. Hell, she'd even gone farther with _Neji_ then she had him, and that was pretty sad to say.

Of course Neji had gone to space with Tenten, even with nonexistent bases; it was disturbing to wonder just how _deep_ their relationship was.

She'd never really given having sex with Sasuke a thought. Ever since her days with Sasori her virginity had become an important aspect, she didn't want to do it just to DO it like Neji and Tenten did, or for it to be forced upon her. She wanted something _big_ to be behind it if the time ever came.

Having been so preoccupied by her thoughts she didn't pay any attention to how high she was turning the oven on the boiling water as it got warmer and hotter, boiling furiously.

She finally noticed though.

When it exploded in her face.

* * *

><p>Tenten couldn't control her hysteric laughter as she stared at her friend during passing time to get to third period, Sakura and Ino tried their best not to giggle, and Hinata frowned.<p>

"It's not funny!" Megami demanded, ignoring her, the girl continued to laugh.

The burns had left her cheeks and forehead red, and burned off the tips of her bangs, along with the little barrette that held them to the side, that had melted. So now her bangs hung out and were spiked at the end, giving her a different look, and an alien look to the girls.

"Yes it is! The fact that you're dumb enough to not know how to keep the temperature when you're boiling water for cooking class." Tenten sighed smiling.

"M-Megami, I don't find it funny. Does it hurt?" Hinata asked in a concerned expression, "thanks Hinata but no it doesn't, but before it REALLY burned" she sighed "I'm really off today."

Ino smiled "well I have a couple barrettes in my locker but I have to rush to class, so I'll give it to you at lunch, unless I pass by you during fourth period!" Ino called as she walked away.

Megami sighed "come on" Sakura said "or we'll be late for computers"

She nodded as she followed Hinata and Sakura to computer class. But thankfully the hot water incident had helped her forget about the morning.

* * *

><p>"-sensei! Mine stopped working too!" "Yeah mine just shut itself off!" "Same here!"<p>

Asuma sighed holding his hands up to the whining teens, an unlit cigarette at the corner of his mouth. "Alright alright! everyone calm down. The district is making changes to the computers, which must be why we're having problems. Although they said there wouldn't be any trouble so there must be something wrong."

He turned to the singed red head, slamming her keyboard against the screen, in an attempt to get it to work.

Sweat-drop

"Megami…" she twisted to her side "yeah?"

"Can you deliver some information to the principal? To let her know the computers are acting up?"

She saluted proudly "yes sir!"

Sakura rolled her eyes "that's right; instruct the girl who almost set herself on fire with a mission…"

* * *

><p>Megami walked sing-songily through the hallways towards the principal's office, which—from the computer room—was all the way on the other side of the school.<p>

In the last hour things had been pretty calm, aside from the computers nothing drastic happened during 3rd period, so she felt as if things were looking up for her.

Along the hall towards the principal's office there was a line of untouched rooms they used only for new classes and such. To her, they were creepy, empty classrooms and clo-

She couldn't bring herself to think about it…not again.

She made her way through the hall, past the doors, until she could see the office in bright view.

For a moment anyways.

All off a sudden she felt a tug, and then, everything went black.

She struggled in her kidnappers grasp, her mouth being shielded as well, she grumbled and mumbled in a demand for freedom, she didn't care who it was, she just didn't want to be anywhere dark at the moment.

"Will you stop struggling…no one's going to rape you as I've said before…"

She sighed, "Sasuke! What in the hell!" she twisted around just as the light turned on.

She placed her hands firmly on her hips as she stared daggers up at him, while he looked down on her with his hands in his pockets. "What's with you and closets? Is that a fetish? Can that be a fetish? Or do you like hang out here every day?" Suddenly she remembered what had happened earlier, her cheeks turned red (even more) as she lost all confidence and looked down.

"Sasuke…" "I was looking for you after second period, but I couldn't find you. Tenten told me what happened." She sub-consciously touched the burned tips of her bags.

"I have to say…" he started. She dared herself to slightly look up to him, seeing his face through her bangs. He was smirking at her, a playful one though.

He suddenly bent forward, the distance between them closing. "You look so much hotter with your bangs down…" he whispered.

And with that, a kiss was placed upon her lips. As usual, he was calming; something about the way he kissed her brought serenity in her mind. She dropped the file she was supposed to deliver and wrapped her hands around his neck; he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

They rarely got to have kisses like this, and she rarely felt this sort of connection from him. Sometimes in her mind it felt like they just dated to date, but she wanted so much more to fall with it.

Like what Naruto and Hinata have…

She didn't expect him to repeat any of the morning's incidents since she'd already 'opened up' to him almost instantly when it started.

Having been so drowned in her own peace, she didn't realize an arm slip off of her waist and rest itself on the top rim of her skirt. She also didn't notice a hand speak into her skirt…and underwear.

Yet, she finally noticed when two fingers decided to plant themselves inside of her.

She released their connection to wail in pleasure. Which gave him the opportunity to trail down her neck as he played around inside off her.

When she tried to use one shaking hand to make him stop he captured it with his free hand, holding it against the wall by the wrist.

She turned her head as he licked down her neck.

"ne…ne…Sasuke-kun…" she managed to mutter out, her eyes tight shut and her face burning as she twitched to the movement of his fingers.

What he whispered next, shocked her, even if her mind was in fits.

"Tell me you want it…tell me you want it _bad_…" he whispered demandingly.

She moaned as he placed another finger in.

"Tell me…" "I want it! I want it!" she pleaded, half knowing what she was begging for, half not.

"How badly…" "So…bad…please…ah…S-S-Sasuke-" a soundless scream came out from her climax as she held him tightly, her body vigorously shaking.

But then felt relief when he slipped out.

Upon her weakness, he wrapped his arms around her waist once more, using the arm which he held her hand to rub her back.

"Why are you doing this?..." she whispered, she could almost sense the smirk on his face.

"Phase two…complete."

* * *

><p>She wondered if he even realized what he was doing to her. Or why he was doing it. That was the second time she had heard him say 'phase something'.<p>

What were phases? What did they have to do with anything? She thought as she sat silently at lunchtime.

Fourth period completely ran out of her mind, it came and gone, so now she sat depressively in lunch at the end of the table with the rest of them, her ramen untouched while they talked about recent and upcoming classes. The lunchroom was extra bubbly today but she just couldn't get in on it.

The only good part is that Ino was able to stop the redness in her face and fix her bangs back.

"M-Megami…Megami? Are you alright?" she slowly stared up to Hinata who gave her the same concerned look as before. The rest of the group was staring at her as well. She looked as if she'd just come from a funeral.

She smiled weakly "I'm fine you guys, really, just a little tired dattebane."

Neji rolled his pupiless eyes "she's alright; if she keeps saying that annoying phrase she must be okay." Now Megami glared "don't dis it, I can't help it dattebane."

"There you go again, like I said it's annoying" she smirked, deciding to add just a little more fire.

"That's not what you were saying when you were eating my-" "MEGAMI!" Sakura yelled, Ino laughed out loud, Tenten shot her a nasty glare, Neji's eyes widened, Shikamaru shook his head, Gaara sighed, and Hinata still looked at them in confusion.

"Oh god, don't bring that up again" Naruto whined holding his ears with his elbows resting on the lunch table. "I-I still don't understand."

While the rest laughed at Hinata's confusion, none noticed Sasuke glaring daggers at Megami. A look that seemed like he wanted to kill her.

Today, for a special treat at lunch. The senior lunch DJ who hung behind the curtains of the small stage, playing music could come around and anyone who wanted to make a performance had the chance to, either that or give a shout out.

Halfway through lunch, the girls sat talking while the boys carried their own conversation on the other half of the table.

"-Tenten, exactly how many places have you and Neji did it?" Sakura sighed as Tenten had just finished telling them how the date they had last Saturday (before the mall incident) ended with them having sex in the back of his Spyker.

Tenten shrugged "lots of places, lots of times, you guys should start stepping up, pleasure is truly a will _we're_ denied, being a non-virgin does feel pretty weird to be though but I've gotten used to it."

Unbeknownst to Neji though Tenten had had sex with boys a few times during her junior year, sometimes during parties, dates, ect. She was literally marked Ame High's queen of playgirls.

Though this motive was only used to cover up the memory of her disaster when was she was 10.

Hinata turned crimson "N-no! Naruto-kun and I are f-far from something like that!" Hinata was saving herself for marriage, but Naruto had already been out there.

Sakura kept silent, she didn't need to explain that she'd already lost her virginity.

_…Deidara…I will never forgive you…_

She thought.

Although, there was a time she'd done it with just a couple boyfriends, but like Tenten it was to fill the void, she'd regretted it since.

Ino tossed her hair back "like you need to tell me twice!" unbeknownst to Shikamaru and the rest of the boys, Ino had lost her virginity to Sai halfway through junior year while her parents were gone for the weekend, they had professed their love just a couple weeks before and decided they were ready.

She didn't plan on letting Shikamaru know anytime soon.

And so left Megami. Who had no good reason (to the girls anyways) to still be a virgin.

The girls stared her down.

"w-what?" she demanded, her cheeks flushing.

"You know, by now we would have expected you to have done it with Sasuke" Ino frowned. Her face looked as if she'd just been sun burned "no thanks!"

Even though the boys were somewhat near them, they still couldn't what they were saying.

Ino sighed then perked up "remember when we were in middle school, in the 7th grade when Megami was REALLY flat-chested?"

Sakura and Tenten giggled, Hinata frowned, Megami glared. Ino raised her hand for a garbage wheeler to come and take her tray away as she continued to speak.

The DJ boy, took this as a volunteer to perform or shout out, so he walked to Ino…with the mike on.

He held it near Ino as she continued to speak.

"I mean before she was about as flat as a board-" the entire lunch room turned to her (including the boys).

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata sat in shock, Megami's eyes bulged.

"-like in the 7th grade I was a C, Sakura and Tenten were about the same as each other and I didn't know Hinata's but Megami, I swear there was absolutely nothing there-"

"Ino shut up!" Sakura whisper yelled, Ino—having not yet realized how loud she was, continued.

"but I guess it didn't really matter to make up for anything since you were still invaded by boys, but the fact that you're the only one who's STILL a virgin, even after that-" Sakura covered her mouth and pulled the designer's hair back.

"OW!" Ino yelled into the mike, when everyone covered their ears from the piercing she finally realized how loud she had been talking.

Now her eyes widened.

.

.

.

Silence roamed the cafeteria.

Some boys stared at Megami, obviously Mother Nature decided to bitch slap her a couple times over the years…but that wasn't the issue.

Ino had just revealed to the entire senior part of Konoha High, that she, the almighty Megami Uzumaki, princess of ass kickery with an IQ of 6.

Was still.

A virgin.

Megami's expression hadn't changed since Ino started talking into the mike.

From behind her she began to hear the sweet pleased laughter of Kitty, especially Karin (who ironically had lost it to Sasuke, who had lost it in the 8th grade to some unknown girl…) eventually the laughs grew louder , most coming from the senior girls (fangirls) then finally boys, laughing hysterically.

Konoha high was known especially around Japan for its wild and outgoing teen base, it was sometimes unlikely to meet someone who _wasn't_ a virgin, only a small some were excepted into that category (like Hinata, who everyone knew was far to innocent to have already lost it.)

But Megami, was highly unexpected.

Ino looked around, her expression drowning in guilt. "Megami, I-" before her sentence could continue Megami was up and running out the door.

"Oh god, what have I done…" Ino groaned.

Both Sakura and Sasuke stood up. And when they shot the cafeteria lot a metallic glare, everyone went silent again.

Sakura sat down, but Sasuke was already walking towards the door.

"S-shouldn't we go after her?" Hinata pleaded, Sakura shook her head "I think she wants to be alone. Besides, you know he just left…"

* * *

><p><em>"You've known what I wanted for a long time…the way you teased me with your body…"<em>

_"If I ever showed any feelings towards you it was surely based on lust…"_

_"Give yourself up to me, and this can all be over…"_

Sasori's cruel words rang in her head as she sat with up hugging her legs in one of the bathroom stalls in the girl's bathroom by the cafeteria.

She wasn't one to cry so she just sighed, there was only one place she could go now…

Sasuke walked around and around, looking for the redhead who had chosen to leave the last few minutes of lunch.

He'd even gone and checked the girl's bathroom but didn't catch any sight of her, which usually he did.

If he didn't see her anywhere else he guessed were she would be. He was forced to return to the lunchroom.

"…I'm not ready for sex…after the way Sasori treated me…I…I think I want to do what Hinata's doing, wait for the perfect guy then consummate the marriage, that's the smartest thing to do." She thought to herself.

She sunk her head further into her legs as she hugged them.

"Sasori tried too hard to force me to give it up all these years that I proved to myself I wouldn't do it until I fall in love. But now, I think I'm starting to understand what Sasuke's been trying to do…" she sighed.

" But I can't go back out there, not after what Ino said. Everyone's gonna laugh at me, my reputation's been burned, like my face." She sighed "today's been one of the worst days of my life."

She sat there for a few seconds, thinking to herself.

"But…since when have I ever thought what people think?" she asked herself.

She stood up and smiled to herself, talking a deep breath as she opened the door.

* * *

><p>"-So in doing so, we won't be starting tango until next week. So for now we will be doing random performances-" Kurenai spoke on as the class sat 5 minutes into 5th period.<p>

"Were do you think Megami is?" Ino whispered to the girls as Kurenai spoke, "my best guess is her box; hopefully she isn't doing anything rash." Sakura answered as worried as her.

"-so now that that's cleared, who would like to go-" the door of the large music room slammed. The class turned to who caused the disruption.

There stood Megami. But, not as if she'd just gotten embarrassed the life out of her, but like a normal student did any day they were a little late.

"Sorry I'm late Kurenai-sensei" "that's fine Megami, we were just starting. Please, take your seat" Megami nodded as she walked to where she usually sat with the girls.

Passing by Kitty along the way.

"pff…virgin" Karin coughed. The class fell into a fit of laughter as Megami stopped in place.

The girls glared "shut up Ka-" "I'm sorry Karin, is it wrong that I'm not one to give myself up to _every_ guy."

She turned around, smiling like a child. "Like you parse, you must be proud of being a slut. The fact that you'll have sex with any guy who looks at you is disgusting. But, when you have the look and future of being a hooker that's perfect practice isn't it."

The class 'ooed' but Megami wasn't done.

"You know Karin, I'm damn well proud I'm still a virgin, at least I don't have to get an AID's test for sucking it every week." She smirked.

The class blew up, even Kurenai-sensei tried to control her giggles as she pretended not to hear.

"And judging from the look of the girl's locker room and the 'friend' you keep in your locker, I'd say that _guys_ don't even satisfy you enough."

That was it for everyone, laughs burst through the room as Karin's cheeks enflamed and Megami smiled down proudly. She finally turned on her heels as walked to her seat, passing her impressed and aroused boyfriend.

Sasuke stared off at her as she walked to her seat to the girls on the other side. Naruto, after settling from his laughter looked to Sasuke whom he found staring at his sisters behind.

He nudged him, clicking Sasuke back to Earth. Naruto smiled dumbly at him.

Tenten and Sakura high-fived her as the redhead sat down, Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Megami, I'm really sorry for what I-" "it's no problem Ino" Megami said cutting her off "I got over it."

Ino smiled and leaned back into her seat as Kurenai cleared her throat.

"Moving on, like I was saying. Free performances, who would like to go first?"

About half the classes hands went up, Kurenai skimmed around to pick a student. To her shock—and most of the class—Sasuke raised his.

He wasn't much on volunteering or singing without the rest of the guys for that matter. It's not that he couldn't it just wasn't in his nature.

"Sasuke, so nice of you to volunteer…quite unusual actually…" Kurenai said under her breath as he stood up.

As he walked up the stage Kurenai stood up and like every other time, asked the question.

"What song would you like to sing?"

He smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. The class watched Kurenai-sensei's cheeks burn red.

"B-but…I don't think that's-" "you said we could sing anything…right?" he said coolly he smirk having yet to leave his complexion.

Kurenai sighed in defeat. "A-alright…" she turned on her heels to fixate the music.

Sasuke smirked down the redhead watching him intensely.

"Kurenai…" she quickly turned around to the raven-haired boy.

He pulled out a clear disc. "Can you put this on the smart board, I think a little entertainment with the song would to everyone some good."

"I think you're all the entertainment they need…" Kurenai said under her breath as she took the DVD from his hand.

As she slipped it in and the music started, Sasuke leaned himself on the mike.

The beginning of the music.

Shocked.

Everyone.

And as the video began, they watched him and it carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Read Bold)<strong>

Sasuke: Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra **[the video shows Sakura and Ino flicking off the camera]**  
>Jessica won't play ball [<strong>the next scene is Temari glaring daggers at it]<strong>  
>Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda<br>Doesn't anybody live at all? **[the next is Hinata being pulled away by Tenten] **

Amanda won't leave me empty handed **[the next is Karin's number shown on the girls bathroom]**  
>Got her number from a bathroom stall<br>Brandy just got way too much baggage **[the next is Ami crying her eyes out after being dumped by Neji]**  
>And that shit just gets old<br>HEY!  
>But I got a girl who can put on a show <strong>[the next scene…is the when Mikey was filming Megami in the Fantasy bra, for a little fun she did a stripper dance during the shoot with strobe lights and everything]<strong>  
>The dollar decides how far you can go<p>

She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow **[the next is when Megami was slipping off her school skirt, smirking at the camera]**  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<p>

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
>Pornstar dancin'<p>

Your body's lightin' up the room  
>I want a naughty girl like you<br>There's nothing hotter than a..

Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
>But that's just not my style<br>She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
>But I want girls gone wild <strong>[the next is of Matsuri blowing a kiss towards the camera]<strong>

But I know a place where there's always a show **[the camera switches to the lights of Tokyo and all the aspects]**  
>The dollar decides how far you can go<p>

She wraps those hands around that pole **[it switches back to Megami, on the pole doing everything the song went by]**  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<p>

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
>Pornstar dancin'<p>

Your body's lightin' up the room  
>I want a naughty girl like you<br>Let's throw a party just for two  
>You know those normal girls won't do<p>

They won't do  
>I need a girl thats kinda frisky<br>Drinking with the fellas  
>Takin shots and gettin tipsy<br>We always wanna party cause she sexy as hell  
>And if i ever get in trouble bailin me outta jail<br>Cause she a stone cold stunna hotta than the summer  
>When she step up into the club every man and woman want her<br>she make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home  
>cause of the porn start dancin got me in the zone!<p>

_[guitar solo]_

She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<p>

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  
>Pornstar dancin'!<p>

* * *

><p>The boy's in Kurenai's class went ecstatic. Not just because of the song but the video. The fangirls lost their minds because of well…Sasuke.<p>

He'd written the song back when he was in the 10th grade, for a solo bit. It was inspired after Itachi had snuck the boys into a strip club for the first time.

Megami stared at him wide eyed. That was absolute personal footage she'd never wanted any one to see, she didn't even know how he got a hold of it! She was just playing around but it but it made her look like….

She looked around, boys were whistling and girls were whispering.

Karin, ignoring the fact her number was just revealed on the girls bathroom stall, turned to Megami while the rest of kitty snickered.

"Who's the skank now?" she said aloud.

Megami, stood up staring at Sasuke as if he'd betrayed her, he stared back with an unfazed blank expression.

She shook her head as the clapping and laughing went around, rushing out the door.

The girls stood up, ready to go after her. Sasuke hopped the stage and shot them a look, indicating for them to leave her to him.

They watched him casually walk out of the room, while Kurenai-sensei tried to settle the rowdy crowd down.

* * *

><p>"Stupid…stupid excuse for a boyfriend" Megami growled as she ran down the empty hall. It still rained, hard; it looked as if it would never let up, just like her day.<p>

She stopped by the door Sasuke had trapped her in earlier in the morning. She still didn't understand the point of everything he'd done.

It's not like her day had been going smoothly, with everything he'd done and everything she'd done to herself, she finally thought things were looking up when she embarrassed Karin. But he had to go and ruin it.

She noticed a shadow cast over her as she leaned on the very door.

She sighed, looking at the figure of it.

"Go away…haven't you caused me enough problems…?" she said coldly without turning around.

Sasuke didn't speak; he just continued staring at her back, a monotone expression.

When she didn't receive a response from him she turned around, her arms still crossed. "Why did you embarrass me like that? Better yet, why did you do all those things you did this morning? This had been crappy ass day already I don't need you to add fuel to the fire!"

He stepped forward, without speaking.

She took a step back "what are you mute now?"

She noticed a small smirk playing around on his lips.

"It was…the only way…" he whispered leaning in as her face caught confusion and some form of fear.

"To get you out…"

He kissed her.

Which they really shouldn't be doing seeing as they were in the middle of the hallway during class.

But this time she didn't care. After what just happened, this had to be the best way to loosen up.

The hallway was empty anyway. It was a one side, meaning it had a few doors on the left side, and a long window that showed the courtyard, a corner had to be turned to get back to the regular form of classrooms.

He bent a little over, running his smooth hands through her crimson locks, she dared she lean in, wrapping her hands around his neck.

They turned slightly so her back was on the door, and he was up against her.

She released and turned away from him, locking her eyes shut.

"What…what do you want from me…?" he didn't answer as he kissed down her vulnerable neck, licking at every in between.

After a few second he went back up to kiss her. She completely complied, granting him full entrance. She cupped his cheeks in her hands as he hosted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep them balanced. His hands on her hips.

For the time, they just stood there, moving to and fro making out to their hearts content.

Until, he decided to run a hand down her thigh.

"Sasuke…w-wait…don't do this aga-" she was cut off by his hand slipping under her skirt.

She beat red as his actions in the morning repeated again.

She twitched, leaning down on his neck.

He smirked, leaning into her ear to whisper.

"Well…I can't do…what I planned to do-" she moaned "in this position…"

Part of her knew what he meant, but another refused to think about it.

Her mind was in knots as she moaned wildly.

" That's it…scream for me…" he smirked. She tightened her grip on his neck as she felt herself whirling around space.

"Tell me you love it…"

She grunted "a-ah…I-I love it…" she moaned.

He pushed her farther into the door, pressing harder. "That's right…Tell me you want more…beg for me…" he growled as he kissed her neck.

"Please…more…S-Sasuke"

At this point it was hard to fight. Throughout the day, every time he did this it's as if all the bad in the day just swept away. And it was just…them.

"Sasuke…please…take me…" she moaned. Her cries pleased him as he pleased her.

Seeing stars, she turned back and kissed him, roughly. He completely obliged.

And then, it hit her like comet.

"SASUKEEE!"

Her breathing was slow and heavy as she settled, unclasping her arms from his neck and resting them and her head on his chest.

He smirked, leaning in to kiss her again…until…

"EH EM…"

Both teens froze. Megami's eyes bulged. Sasuke sighed.

"My office…now…"

* * *

><p>A few walking minutes later.<p>

* * *

><p>"So…can you tell me what you see here?" Tsunade growled as she stood by her desk in front of a smart board.<p>

Sasuke sat with his legs up on her desk, and Megami sat sheepishly in her seat.

She pointed to the recording of the ceiling security camera's that had captured their little…show.

She pointed to the very video black and white, paused.

"Well…" she waited for an answer.

Sasuke stared at her plainly, "well, it looks like us trying to get it-""don't answer that" Tsunade sighed.

She cleared her throat "do you both know the consequences for these actions? Skipping class and engaging in sexual actions inside school walls is prohibited and results in immediate discipline." She spoke sternly.

"Auntie Tsunade- I mean, Tsunade-sama, p-principal…?" Megami sighed "I'm sorry! It was all Sasuke's fault!"

Sasuke trailed his eyes over to her in annoyed tone, she shrugged "well…"

"That's not what you were saying when you were screaming my-" "STOP! I don't want to hear it" Tsunade demanded holding her hands up to their faces.

"I know you're sorry, the both of you down right scared the security camera watchman…although I wouldn't really count a nosebleed as being scared…"

Sasuke smirked.

Megami grimaced.

Tsunade shook her head.

"So now what?...detention? fine with me" Sasuke shrugged coolly. Even with being a perfect straight A student, he didn't really care if he got detention or suspension, unlike Sakura or Neji.

Tsunade blinked "well…I was going to let you off easy with a detention…but since you feel that way and seeing as I can't POSSIBLY leave the two of you alone in a room…I have other means of disciplining you." She smiled devilishly.

Megami shot him a glare.

"Don't worry it won't be too rash…but right now, I'll let you go. And please go straight to class this time."

Megami sighed in relief "thanks Auntie-Tsunade"

"That's principal Tsunade to you missy" she said sternly.

Megami nodded smiling dumbly.

"The both of you meet me here after school for your punishment, understand?"

The both of them nodded as they stood up. Tsunade waved them off, so they made their way back to 5th period.

* * *

><p>Megami sighed in relief "thank goodness, I thought she was going to do something evil since were related. According to her, that gives a free pass to humiliate the crap out of me!"<p>

Sasuke kept silent as they walked back to 5th period, nodding slowly.

She didn't pay much attention as they peacefully walked together.

Suddenly the school intercom beeped, indicating it was on.

"Good afternoon students, teachers, and staff of Konoha high! This is your Principal Tsunade. I would like to call an emergency assembly, so please in an orderly fashion could you make it to the large auditorium, thank you."

Just as they were about to reach Kurenai's class students began walking out. Along with the students from every class above and below.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Naruto yelled as the halls began growing noisy.

Sasuke smirked "well-" "bathroom! After that incident I really had to go. RIGHT Sasuke" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes as they turned around to walk to the auditorium.

"Megami! Where did you go? We were worried" Hinata asked as they all walked.

She scratched the back of her head "it's a long story…" "I thought you just went to the bathroom!" Naruto boasted.

She sighed as they walked.

* * *

><p>By the time they made it to the auditorium most of the school was already in there. There were four sections in exact. The middle section was for the seniors (facing the stage)<p>

The right section was for the juniors, the left was for the sophomores and the freshman sat behind.

All in all, Konoha carried approximately 4,000 students.

Tsunade stood on the lighted stage, the large screen that covered the back curtains behind her…

As the 10 of them sat in the front row (it ranged from students before Naruto, to Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Megami, Tenten, and Ino) Tsunade smiled down at Megami.

She took this as being nice so she smiled back.

"Hey! Auntie Tsunade!" Naruto called waving. Tsunade smiled and waved back.

When she saw that all the teachers aligned on the walls making sure the kids were in order, were accounted for (indicating every student was—or should be—here)

She cleared her throat, not even needing a microphone to shut everyone up.

The students went quiet as they looked forward.

Tsunade smiled brightly.

"Students! I would like you all to direct your attention back to our school rule book, page 54, sum-section 3, number 7"

Sakura cleared her throat and stood up. "Sexual preferences enacting on campus is prohibited, and will enact in immediate discipline of the principal's choice" she smiled. Tenten rolled her eyes "show off…"

Tsunade sighed "thank you…Sakura"

She took her seat back as Megami sat up, confused.

"Yes, but apparently we have students who choose to ignore this rule, and a few others I've noticed. Now, I'm going to tell you what may happen if you choose to do something like this…"

She dimmed the lights on stage as she turned on the large screen.

Megami screamed as a scene of her and Sasuke…back in the hallway, showed up.

But it was right at the scene were he'd just slipped his hand under her skirt and she was trying not to lose her mind.

The girls instantly twisted to her. As they watched Sasuke _touch_ her.

Megami's various moans enlightened the entire auditorium.

_"That's right…scream for me…"_

"Sasuke-kun noo!" "No freaking way!"

"Yeah! Get it baby!" "That's it sweetheart!

The whistling and chants of high school boys and the devastating screams of girls stormed through the auditorium.

_"Tell me you love it…" "a-ah…I-I love it…"_

From the line of teachers, Itachi smirked sexily, glancing at the said girl who stared in dread horror and humiliation, and his apparently matured little brother.

Hinata fainted, Naruto twisted to his sister in horror, while Sasuke sat calmly, smiling to himself.

"You told me you went to the bathroom!" he wailed.

Megami bolted up in an effort to escape, only to be captured by her so called 'friends'

Sakura and Tenten held her down.

"And where do you think YOUR going?" Sakura smirked; Tenten snickered as Ino smiled deviously down at her holding her head. Forcing her to watch.

_" That's right…tell me you want more…beg for it…" "Please…more…S-Sasuke"_

_"Sasuke…please…take me…"_

They watched her kiss him again, roughly. Like none of them had ever seen or believed she had in her.

Finally.

She went all out.

_"SASUKEEE!" _the final moan went ecstatic through their ears as the auditorium still went ballistic.

As her breathing slowed and they leaned in to kiss again the video was cut off.

Tsunade walked back to the middle as the lights settled. Smiling.

"Please students, keep to yourself during school hours. Or there will be dire consequences, maybe next time I'll even show your sex tape on video" she growled.

Then smiled again just as they bell rang. "That is all, you may all head to your 6th periods, have a good day…"

She looked down to Megami who stared in disbelief.

"well…at least you both don't have to show up after school…"

* * *

><p>"MY LIFE IS OVEEEERRR!" Megami cried as she shielded her face in her legs, still in her uniform while the other girls sat with her changed for gym.<p>

And so they sat in gym class, all everyone seemed to be talking about was how hot the video was, how messed up Tsunade was, or how evil it was (meaning the fact that Sasuke was actually touching her). Some girls (and few guys) even imitated and mocked Megami's constant moaning.

Sakura and Tenten laughed, Ino smiled and patted her on the back. Hinata frowned at the laughing girls.

"Oh don't be sad Megami, just think about all the girls who would have _killed_ to be in your position…hm…literally!" Ino smiled giggling to herself.

"YOUR NOT HELPING!" Megami yelled allowed.

"oh come on Uzumaki!" Tenten boasted "here, why don't you go take a nice long shower to clear your head…oh wait…you already got wet!" she laughed allowed.

"YOUR SICK!" Megami yelled turning to her.

"geez Megami you know we can't control everything that comes out of our mouths…and apparently you can't control everything that goes in!" Sakura chuckled. The girls (except Hinata) fell over laughing.

"YOU GUYS FUCKING SUCK!" she yelled as she jumped up and stormed away from the laughing girls.

"Oh come on Megami we tease! We tease!" "So does Sasuke!" Ino called after Tenten, forcing them into a fit laughs again.

Sasuke and the rest of the boys stood on the basketball court playing a game (the five shirtless) as Megami stormed up.

Sasuke stood and talked with Gaara while holding the ball when Megami grabbed him by his raven locks, dragging him.

"You! Me! Talk! Now!" she snapped as she dragged him to the equipment room.

"What the hell!"

"You two have fun now!" Tenten called.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK NEJI OR SOMETHING BITCH?"

Neji smirked over at her, Tenten glared and turned away.

* * *

><p>She threw him into the room and locked the door. She turned around and crossed her arms as he stood there, his hands in his short pockets, slightly cocking his head.<p>

"Sasuke! Today has been one of the worst and most humiliating days of my life and it's all your fault! With all these things you've been doing you've landed me in the wrong place! I mean! What're you trying to get out of me?…don't answer that" she said quickly shivering.

He just continued to stare at her.

She annoyingly stepped forward "are you even listening to me! Today has been pure hell because of you! What are you trying to do! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" she yelled furiously.

He glared and pushed her, forcing her to fall back head first to the ground.

"oow…what the fuck is the matter with you! Especially today!"

She was shocked at the answer she received.

He knelt down and crawled on top of her. She beat red, trying to figure out what he was doing.

She burned red when he looked up at her with onyx bedroom eyes, not followed by a smirk, just…staring…

"I want…."

"You want?"

"Your virginity…"

Her eyes bulged "so that's what this whole days been about! I knew it!" she yelled. "Well news flash! I'm a virgin and proud of it! I'm not going to give it up to just anybody!"

"But I'm not just anybody…"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she felt defeat.

"That doesn't mean…" "Megami…"

She finally looked him in the eyes.

"Please…just shut up."

This time he didn't kiss her; he went straight for her neck, licking down it.

She begged herself not to give in; it had only gotten her in horrible situations. She begged herself to turn away, she pleaded with her body not to comply.

But, it had other plans.

Bits and bits of her neck were sensitive, and he always knew where to find them. Which is why the next thing that came out of her mouth was a moan.

"Sasuke…please…don't do this…"

She could practically feel him smirk.

"Your mouth…is saying no…but…your body…" he trailed his hand down to her buttons, undoing each one with each break.

"Is begging for me to ravish you…right here…right now…"

That sentence. It was too similar to the one Sasori had said to her…

She really was weak…when it came to such things…

The last button of her shirt came undone as he licked down her chest.

She held her head back, her eyes shut, letting him take control of every part of her.

This feeling felt so familiar to her…but…so…so much better.

He ran his hand down, slowly pulling down her skirt and panties in the process.

So lost in her own world, she didn't even notice him run lower down until he was faced with…

Now what did strike her like a bomb is when a tongue (that had no business being there) decided to play inside her.

"AAH~!"

She couldn't fight it anymore, the feeling, the pleasure, it was too much.

She twisted her head back and forth in ecstasy, whining and begging for more, like a child desperate for candy.

Her breathing was forceful, almost piercing. All in all the moaning kept fighting its way back into it.

"y-you have n-no idea…Y-you have no idea what…you're…a-ah…doing…t-to me" she moaned. Of course, he couldn't reply.

She was seconds away from seeing sparks. Through this everything that happened today just flashed through her.

It felt so good…

It felt _too_ good…

She wanted more…

At that moment her mind seeked the ultimate amount of pleasure…from him…

Moments later…it hit her.

Finally, once again. She was seeing stars. Her hips twitching uncontrollably.

Small tears fell from her eyes as Sasuke ran his wet tongue back up to her chest. But she had no idea what she was crying for.

She slowly opened her eyes. And there they stared again as her still sensitive body twitched.

Onyx…fighting its way into Aquamarine.

He softly smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

This surprised her a great deal.

"Phase three complete…and now, we move onto the final…" he smirked.

She blinked at him, her cheeks still flushed as she tried to figure him out.

"But before that…why don't you let me have a turn?" he smirked raising a brow.

It took her a second to actually understand what he meant.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we were hard on Megami? I mean this has been a pretty awful day for her" Sakura commented as the eight of them sat together on the bleachers.<p>

"Well it was kind of funny" Ino mumbled, "I think you should apologize" Hinata added firmly.

"She's right" Tenten said as the girls sighed and stood up.

"I still can't get those images out of my head…" Naruto whispered in fear.

Suddenly, a door was furiously slammed, alerting all the students in, currently just Gai's, gym class.

"Go stuff it Uchiha I'm not doing that!" Megami yelled.

Tenten forced herself to hold in her laughter "m-maybe…we can apologize later…"  
>so there Megami stood. With only her white panty's, her collar shirt unbuttoned as she shielded it, her arms slightly crossed, and her hair in a commercial disaster.<p>

Then—to the fangirls pleasure—Sasuke stood by the door, his pants slightly hanging low, running his hands through his dark hair.

"Damn it…what about when you let me lick your-?" SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT JUST SHUT UP! I AM SO GOD DAMN SICK OF YOU!" she yelled aloud, throwing her hands up.

"Umm…Megami" Sakura poked her on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" she yelled twisting around.

She blinked when she saw her classmates staring at her. For the 6th consecutive time today…

She looked down at herself, then back to Sasuke.

She sighed, not running away or anything, she just sighed.

"Damn you all…damn you all to hell."

* * *

><p>"Well that was…an interesting day…for some anyways" Ino smiled as the girls walked out along with the other Konoha high students to end the day.<p>

"And look! It stopped raining!" Hinata smiled as she felt under for water but only caught the rays of the sun.

"That's weird, they said all rain until nighttime" Sakura said in a confused expression.

"Hopefully the bikes are dry, right Mega-" Tenten stopped herself when she found Megami already heading towards her bike, which she had to pass by a certain band to do.

Before she stepped up to her ride she stopped by her…'boyfriend'.

While he and the rest of the guys were talking she stopped and glared, he stopped (along with the rest of the boys) and looked at her.

"Listen to me and listen good Uchiha…I'll give up my virginity when I'm damn good and ready you got that? So you better back the hell off, understand? And stay the hell out of my closet" she growled.

With a look of confusion from the rest of the boys and a smirk from Sasuke, she turned on her heels and stormed towards her bike. Ready to end the day with a bubble bath.

He smirked as he watched her ride away on her bike.

She was ready…he thought, she just didn't realize it yet.

Neji sighed "I don't get that girl…" but this his eyes slightly widened, he sniffed the air.

He turned to Sasuke. "Something smells familiar, what have you been eating?"

He smirked as he stared at Megami riding down the street.

"Cherries…" "Cherries?" he said in confusion "but I don't…" his eyes widened.

He burst out laughing, " that's classic!". Shikamaru shook his head "you guys are sick…"

Gaara sighed "no wonder she was mad…"

Naruto stared at the four of them in fear.

"Oh my god…you…my sister…"

He held his stomach, then his mouth as if about to puke.

"That's nasty DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~<strong>

**NejiTen (Friday)**

**Bittersweet **

**During a weekend visit to her parent's house to bring Neji closer to them, the couple encounters a couple problems as their relationship is questioned and burnt once again, along with a few benefits in the day.**

**And to add to the problem…**

**They can't stop having sex!**

* * *

><p>The rush of the air conditioned hallways had the red-head freezing half to death. Goose bumps ran across her arms as she ran as far away from the gymnasium as she possibly could. In hopes she would find solitude and hopefully…clean clothes.<p>

When she saw the main office in view her heart began skipping. Sanctuary was finally in view.

At least. That's what she thought.

As she ran towards the office she felt her feet run over something, hop in the air, then found her face making friends with the floor below her.

"ooww…" she wined as she slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"tsk tsk…you should be more careful Uzumaki…these floors are slippery…"

The red-head cringed, a glare settling upon her face.

She would have yelled if the bell didn't beat her too it.

She froze as students began filing out of the classrooms to go home. Most froze at the sight before.

"Oh shit! We forget to mention the bell was about to ring" the bubblegum haired girl smirked.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the redhead screamed, forcing those in the halls to quiet.

"Remember that potty mouth! It never gets you anywhere!" the platinum blond smiled, pointing an increasingly manicured finger towards the redhead.

"M…Megami…I'm so sorry, I tried to stop them." The midnight blue haired wallflower pleaded.

So there Megami sat, on her knees, in a short towel that wrapped around her curves and that barely covered her butt. Her red hair sopping wet (along with the rest of her body) her left hand around her towel to make sure it didn't come loose, cleavage perfectly peeking out, and top it all off, a glare trapped on her pale face.

And there the girls stood. In their uniforms, the 3 smirking down at the rose haired girl. Ino stood on the right, holding Megami's skirt and KUMA (bear) panties that hung out so everyone could see. Sakura stood on the left, holding her collar shirt and black under shirt she wore. Hinata stood by her, staring around, pitying Megami.

And finally, Tenten, the master of this devious plan stood in the middle, waving her satin push up bra in her face.

"You ready to beg?" Tenten smirked "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Megami yelled again, avoiding the eyes on her and the perverse smirks from her fellow school mates.

"are you sure? You don't want to go home naked do you?" Ino smiled, batting her eyelashes, "because that towel could easily be snatched away…" Sakura whispered.

Suddenly Hinata jumped, the girls turned and looked at her in confusion. She fearfully raised a weak finger up towards her front. The girls turned to where she was pointing, then smirked to themselves.

She wasn't pointing in fear for herself.

Megami raised a brow at them, turned to her side to see what they could be smirking about.

As if the day couldn't get any worse.

There.

Standing behind her.

Was.

Omega.

Gaara stared down at her with a small smirk playing its way across his lips. Naruto turned around, refusing to look, holding his eyes with his right hand. Shikamaru shook his head but continued to take small peaks. Neji, with a brow raised and a perverse smirk.

And finally, standing right in the middle. Her boyfriend.

At first his expression seems as dull as usual, but when she looks closer she finds him staring at her with those obsidian bedroom eyes. Along with a small smile that closely resembles an interested smirk, his hands in his pockets, staring down at her.

"Well this is…new" he said coolly.

Remembering the position she's in, her cheeks turn pink, but it quickly turns into anger as she twists back to the bun-haired girl who started it all.

"SENTO YOU BITCH! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Don't be like that Megami! We're giving you a chance to beg here, we told you what you have to do…buy your clothes back" Tenten offered. "Either that or these are going on the flag pole" Ino smiled as she waved her underwear in her face.

Megami glared heavily at them, but it seemed to have no effect.

She trailed her eyes to the watching and waiting students, she couldn't stay like this for much longer.

She took a deep breath and bowed her head and upper body, samurai style.

She mumbled something under her breath.

"What's that? We didn't quite catch it" Sakura smiled, holding her hand to her right ear.

"I'm Megami and I'm a total dork…" she mumbled, but enough for everyone to hear.

"There's one…" Sakura smirked as she tossed her her collar shirt.

"sometimes I think about what it would be like to be with a girl…"

"There's two" Sakura smiled as she tossed her the black tank top she wore under her school collar shirt.

"Now don't stop there! We still have 3 items to go!" Tenten called.

"S-sometimes…sometimes I…I buy hentai (Japanese porn) at the manga shop…"

They could tell by now her face was an impossible shade of red. By now most of everyone was trying to stifle their laughter, she couldn't even imagine the look on the boys faces.

"How cute! Oh Megami you little perv, there's three" Ino cooed as she tossed the skirt.

"just the lingerie to go, too bad you decided to wear underwear today, you could have skipped one" Tenten smiled.

"come on Mega…say them" "there's no way…in hell…"

Tenten sighed "well then I guess we're gonna have to do something with your undies, I'm sure everyone would like to know what your bra size-" "STOP!"

.

.

.

"I'll do it…"

She took a deep breath as she lowered her head.

"plus I think Sasuke Uchiha is really really hot…and…and…I think about what it would be like…to…have…sex…with…him…"

The hallways of students let loose.

"That's a good girl…"

Megami used her clothing to shield her head in embarrassment, lowering it as far as she possibly could as the laughter continued.

* * *

><p>Sometime later…<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten stretched her arms as she stood in the sun outside of Konoha high. Friday had finally come, which meant the free weekend for most in school.<p>

But for her, this weekend was special.

She looked around at the sights before her. Ino was standing by her car doing who knows what with her phone. Hinata stood by Naruto's car while Naruto sat on top of it, talking.

Sakura stood getting something from the back of her car while Gaara stood by, Sasuke stood talking to an angry Megami, smirking and touching her, she guessed saying something he really shouldn't be, and she figured Shikamaru had fallen asleep in his car.

"Tenten…" she jumped, twisting around to find her boyfriend standing there, Hyuga Neji, looking as serious as ever (half the time)

"I'll be home in an hour, we have to head to the studio first, you should be ready by then" he said, Tenten nodded and saluted him "yes sir", she smiled.

He nodded towards her and began to head to his car.

She quickly rushed to her bike, slipping on her suit then fixating her helmet. Starting the engine, and then heading out the parking lot before any of the girls or the guys.

Little did she know, a certain red-head watched her from afar.

"Your gonna get it Sento…and your little friend too…"

* * *

><p>"Did I pack my toothbrush?" "Yes" Hinata nodded as Tenten paced back and forth. "what about my hair brush?" "Yes" Hinata nodded again.<p>

"Did you put a bra in there?" "y-yes" "oh! Panties! I forgot panties!" she boasted as she rushed back to her dresser.

"T-Tenten, don't, y-you think you're over doing yourself a bit, I-It's just a night at your parents" Hinata assured.

"Yeah I know but this is the best chance for daddy to really connect with Neji, I want them to get to know each better, so everything has to be perfect!" she called from her dresser.

"B-But aren't you worried Neji-niisan might-" "I already talked about it with him Hina-chan, he promised no tricks and little flirting-" she sighed "and no sex."

"Good luck with that" they heard a voice pass.

They looked to Tenten's door to find Ino there in plain after school clothing, holding a _Physic's for dummies_ book she had to read and answer questions for as punishment for not doing Thursday's homework.

"You know Neji, it's like trying to keep a hot dog from shoving itself into a donut hole, and you my friend, are the donut hole" she smiled.

Hinata blushed and stared at her feet, Tenten shot her a look "when it comes to parental stuff like this you know how serious he is about impressions, everything should be fine."

Ino sighed dramatically "if you say so, I'll be in my room _bunny_. Have fun" she sang as she continued down the hall.

"Alright Hinata" Tenten said, turning back to her as she dropped an extra panty into her overnight bag, then zipped it. "Thanks for the help, I think I'm ready."

As the both of them headed downstairs Tenten held the overnight bag on her shoulder.

"ready?" Sakura called from the living room, "yeah!" Tenten yelled back. "well, see you tomorrow then! And at least promise me that-" "Neji and I are _not_ going to have sex at my parents house!" she called in an annoyed tone.

Sakura giggled "actually I wanted you to promise me you wouldn't let your competitive attitude get the best of you…but that works too."

Tenten beat red as she growled something under her breath.

"Where's Megami?" she asked Hinata as she adjusted her bag, "the kitchen I believe, it was the last place I saw her."

Tenten nodded as she headed for the kitchen.

"HEY! Uzumaki! I'm off, I'll see you tomorr-" "Tenten! There you are!" Megami smiled.

In her hand held two Gatorades. One red and one light blue.

"it's _blazing_ outside, I thought you and Neji might want something cold for the trip to mom and dad's"

Tenten blinked and hesitated for a second, then smiled at her, taking the drinks from her hand. "Gosh thanks Megami, you know I thought you were still mad at me from earlier!" Tenten laughed.

Megami burst out laughing "what? Are you kidding? No there's no way. Even though you stole my clothes, forced me to run around the school naked and wet, stopped me in front of the entire school and flaunted my private clothing like flags, made me beg on my hands and knees for my clothing like a puppy in front of my conveniently sex-crazed boyfriend who's had it out for me for the last couple days 'sex wise', crushing my pride into little bits even after it had already been burnt to a crisp the previous day thanks to antics that were not of my control. No! You're crazy! There's no way I would hold a grudge over that!" she laughed, grinding her teeth.

Tenten blinked as she stared at the smiling Megami.

She shrugged "okay! Good! Thanks for the drinks! I'll see you tomorrow!" she waved as she walked out of the kitchen.

When she was gone Megami's smile dropped to a blank façade.

"Dear dear Tenten…don't you know it's rude to have sex in your parents home?" she tsked, smirking.

"mwahaha…." She whispered as she deviously slipped into the kitchen.

As soon as Tenten was out of the kitchen she heard a car horn from outside.

"That must be Neji" she said as she rushed to the door.

"Later guys!" she called.

"Goodbye Tenten!" Hinata called.

"Later Ten!" Sakura called.

"Ta-ta Tennie!" Ino sang from upstairs.

"Bitch…" Megami growled.

The only one's she had heard were Sakura, Hinata's, and Ino's. She smiled as she rushed out, slamming the door behind her.

There sat Neji, waiting in his car in front of the house as she rushed over.

* * *

><p>It only took her a second to realize Megami was right; it had gotten warmer since they got back from school. Really warm.<p>

"hey" she said as she stepped in, tossing her bag in the back seat along with his, turning and giving him a quick kiss, "hey, can you believe how hot it's gotten" he sighed.

"thirsty?" she smiled as she held the light blue Gatorade up, "thanks" he slightly smiled as he opened it, taking a sip before starting the car.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Since it was right next to Konoha, the drive to Ame wasn't far off. Thankfully though, Ame was far cooler than Konoha.

Tenten's parents resided on the east end of Ame, it was her mother's idea to get them together so they could have some time to really socialize.

She'd planned a whole day were they would go and do couple activities, then come home for dinner. Next time, Sasuke and Megami would be coming so they could separately spend time together.

Senso, however, after last time's incident, wasn't too thrilled about it, the same could go for Neji.

The ride to Ame was cooling as they had finished their drinks and the air condition. But as they approached her parent's house, they both started to get warmer.

Tenten fanned herself and took a deep breath "Neji can you turn down the window? It's getting warm in here" "the air condition is on."

Tenten frowned "but I don't feel it…" she frowned as she slipped off her light jacket.

He took a deep breath, "now that you mention it…"

He however couldn't to do much about it, he wasn't wearing a jacket but a black T-shirt.

"dark colors in the summer make you hotter, maybe that's why" he shrugged as pressed a button that rolled down all the windows as once.

She frowned "I think it made it hotter"

She fanned herself, which didn't do much for her condition.

"why am I sweating?" she questioned as she flipped her shirt.

Still driving, Neji sub-consciously glanced at her low-cut shirt.

Something in his mind clung when he looked at her…

She caught the glance he gave her when she looked at him, driving to focus on the road.

She blushed, sub-consciously giving him a once over.

Something like a ding went in her mind.

Instantly the car began to get more heated. Well, not because of the weather, for them a different kind of heat…

She tried to stare outside, but her eyes kept falling on Neji, who in turn kept accidently turning the car when he stole glances at her.

After a few seconds of agonizing stares they both finally realized what was wrong with them.

"Stop the car."

"On it."

They both spoke quickly.

Neji parked his car right in an empty driveway, which just so happened to be that of her parents, unbeknownst to them.

As quickly as they possibly could, both were in the back seats with the windows up, seeing stars.

* * *

><p>Kagome merrily danced around her living room, dusting a face there, or a table here, preparing herself for the arrival of her daughter.<p>

She hummed as she twirled around, Senso sat slouching and grumbling to himself, his left hand under his chin as he watched his happy-go-lucky wife wipe the house spotless.

"This is unnecessary…" "oh don't be like that Senso! Just think of it! You'll get alone time with Neji!" she cooed as she skipped with the duster above her head.

"I still don't trust that boy! You know how Tenten was in her early years of high school! Who knows what they could be doing when our backs are turned…" he grumbled.

Kagome stopped and smiled at him "oh come now Senso-kun, Neji's a nice boy. He comes from that high class Hyuga family you know; he's bound to be respectful."

"Any boy who abruptly dates my girls before my blessing has no respect in my eyes."

"Now don't you go starting!" Kagome said sternly, waving the duster in his face, to his shock.

"You better think about putting on a smile when they get here, we're going to have a fun day together whether you like it or NOT! _Understand_" she spoke demonically.

He slowly nodded, avoiding eye contact.

She instantly popped into her cherry mood again, "great! Now I'm going to go get re-" suddenly something caught her eye.

The window behind Senso's head were peeking open, revealing an unfamiliar silver and grey car parked in their driveway with the windows up, the kind that could see outside, but you couldn't see inside.

She instantly beamed. "oh that must be them! Let's go greet them!" she smiled as she bounced to the door.

Senso sighed as he reluctantly stood up, "I may think about putting on a smile…it doesn't mean I will…"

Kagome skipped outside in the pre-summer heat, towards the car were she expected them to get out as she came out.

But, nothing happened, in fact the car was dead silent.

Ignoring it she cheerily knocked on the window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the car…<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten froze in her place on the floor as she was just getting her clothes back on, only up to her shirt, still pants less (aside from underwear), her hair in a fritz.<p>

"Hello? Tenten? Neji? Are you both in there?" her mother's voice called.

"shit…" she whispered as she looked to Neji who sat on the left back seat, almost fully dressed.

"um…hey mom!" she called nervously.

"Oh Tenten! It's so good to see you!...well…hear your voice…um…can you open the door?"

"s-sorry…no-can-do" she explained as she quickly rushed to get back to her normal self, urging Neji to do the same.

"and why is that?" "because…because" she said slightly frantic, pleading to Neji for an answer.

He sighed.

"Hello Mrs. Sento, we had a smoothie accident in my car, we're just trying to clean it up. Can you please excuse us for a moment? We don't want the fumes of the cleaner to get out until it's all cleared."

"oh I know the feeling!" her mother said excitingly. Tenten sighed in relief.

"Alright you two, just come in when you're ready!" she called as they found her voice fading away.

Tenten mouthed a thank you to her half naked boyfriend, he smirked at her in return as he pulled his shirt down his head.

As Kagome skipped back to the house Senso stared off at the car suspiciously.

"Tenten won't clean her room without being told let alone a car…" he said

* * *

><p>"that was a close one" Tenten sighed as they sat fully dressed in the two front seats, Neji nodded in return.<p>

"Neji…" "hm…" "Why…you…you were thinking the same thing I was earlier…weren't you?" "Obviously, or we wouldn't have just had sex in the back of my car" he smirked.

She smiled, it's not like it wasn't new.

"okay…but keep yourself under control, you know we can't do it there" she smiled as she opened the door.

He held his hands up and sighed "right right…"

"we should probably get inside before dad starts to get suspicious…"

"Tenten!" Kagome squealed as she stood up as Tenten and Neji walked into the house with their overnight bags.

She hugged her daughter tightly, "hey mom, it's good seeing you again" she choked.

After a couple seconds her mother released from her, to Tenten's relief and in turn hugged Neji.

He cringed as he tightened her grip. "Neji! It's so nice to see you again! I have to say we didn't get enough time with each other last time!"

"my apologies for that, Tenten had to go and see my family as well" "oh that's understandable!" she smiled as she let go. Neji took a deep breath.

"but it's good we're here now! I have SUCH day planned for us!" she beamed.

At that moment Senso walked into the entrance room.

"I thought I sent you to get dressed!" Kagome said demonically.

He sighed, "I came to greet my daughter"

Suddenly Kagome's façade changed again, she smiled "oh that's fine!"

"Hi daddy!" Tenten beamed as she walked up and hugged her father.

He finally smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug "there's my girl."

He and Neji made eye contact.

Both staring each other down as if about to enter battle ground.

"Hyuga…" Mr. Sento…it's good to see you again" he bowed.

"oh, so we have manners this time." Senso slightly snickered.

Neji cringed.

"daaaddy" Tenten said sternly. He sighed "as well as you boy, I hope this time we can get more acquainted…" he slightly mumbled.

Kagome clapped "excellent! Oh I have such a day planned for the four of us!" she beamed.

"like what mom?" Tenten asked.

Kagome continued to beam.

"well…for starters…we're going golfing!"

* * *

><p>"golfing…really mom?" Tenten sighed again as they sat in the car.<p>

After getting settled as changing—into clothes Kagome had picked out for them—the four of them were already in the car heading for the Ame golfing field.

As Senso drove Neji sat next to him, staring out the window, Tenten sat behind him, and Kagome sat behind Senso.

"I know sweetheart…but I read up that this is one of the best ways for male bonding!" she whispered to her slightly annoyed daughter.

"yeah for fifty year old men!" she whisper-yelled.

"and I thought we agreed on no sports? You know how the both of them get!" Tenten demanded.

Kagome sighed "relax sweetheart, it' just golf, how competitive can they get?"

* * *

><p>Another hard swing landed Senso's golf ball just a few inches from the whole, wrest Neji's was closer, giving Neji the points.<p>

Dressed in a white collar shirt with a plaid light purple and a thin grey sweater vest over it, in white khaki's and a grey visor with grey and white gold shoes, Neji smirked as he leaned on his club with his other arm under his chin.

"Nice shot Mr. Sento…but still not close enough." he said slightly cockily.

Senso shot his a glare, dressed in a red collar shirt with a gold _summer sports_ insignia on the left breast. Tan shorts and black golf shoes with a black sweat band on his right hand.

"don't talk so high and mighty yet BOY, we've just started" he said, slightly smirking himself.

Neji tilted his visor respectively as he tossed up his club and swiftly caught it as he walked up.

"Save the showing off for later Hyuga" "yes sir."

Tenten and Kagome on the other hand sat back under a sun umbrella, sitting on a blanket above the grass.

Tenten in the female version of Neji's outfit aside from a tight, white, Mid-thigh skirt instead.

And Kagome in the female version of Senso's outfit, aside from a tight, tan mid-thigh skirt.

Tenten sat carefully watching Neji as Kagome sipped from a cup of tea.

The four of them stood on a hill in Ame's golf field, next to the woods. Along with other people on other sides of the fields and other hills, playing golf on the sunny Friday afternoon.

"I gotta hand it to you mom…this wasn't that bad of an idea" Tenten admitted as she picked up a bag of chips.

"HA! I told you! And unless my eyes deceive me it looks like even they're enjoying themselves."

Tenten turned back to were the _men_ were playing.

As Neji walked over to his spot Senso held his foot out, making the Hyuga male trip and almost fall over.

Senso boasted laughing as Neji slightly—but not evilly—glared at him.

She smiled softly, her father only did such childish things with people he was starting to like or did like or knew well.

Which shows he must finally be starting to like Neji. And Neji sort of playfully glared at him, which showed he held no anger for what just happened.

She sighed in relief. At least they were finally starting to get along.

The next thing she knew they were playing swordsmen with their clubs.

Okay.

Not maybe they were getting along a little _too_ well.

Kagome laughed as she watched the both of them. Tenten smiled as she stood up.

"huh? We're you going sweetheart?" "I think I'm going to walk around for a bit mom, I'll be back in a few minutes." She explained a she stretched.

"but sweetie you'll miss the game" Kagome frowned, "I just need some fresh air, I'll be back soon."

"alright" Kagome nodded as Tenten turned and skipped down the hill.

Neji and Senso didn't notice as they continued on in the game.

* * *

><p>When she was out of their view she pulled out her phone and pressed a familiar number on speed dial.<p>

After a second of ringing, a click indicated it was picked up.

_"Hey Tenten!" _ Sakura's voice called through the phone, _"hey Tennie!"_ Ino called.

"Hey girls, what's up?" she smiled, holding the phone to her ear as she passed other golfers.

_"Not much, Megami went grocery shopping with Hinata and the guys are still at the studio. And we're just bored here. How's Neji holding up with your dad?"_ Sakura asked.

"Not bad actually. My mom brought us to golf-" _"laaame!_" Ino called.

"Actually not, I'm having a good time; apparently my mom's got a whole day planned out so they can finally like each other" she giggled "it's going pretty well so far."

_"that's good! But, shouldn't you be helping out? How are you talking to us?_" Sakura asked.

"like I said my mom took us golfing, I just decided to take a break and check on you guys, you know, see what's up."

Sakura laughed _"still just lazing off on a Friday. I think I just heard the car door, Hinata and Megami are probably back, or the boys, want to say hi?"_

"naw it's cool, just tell them I said hi and I'll call back later, my stomach's starting to hurt I'm gonna get something to eat."

_"alright, talk to you later Ten" "bye Tennie!"_

"Later girls" she smiled as she hung up.

She sighed and continued to walk. Her stomach really was starting to pain her.

Suddenly feeling the need to go and sit down, she turned back to walked back to their spot.

* * *

><p>By the time she made it back she found her mother up and bouncing, clapping her hands wildly.<p>

"Mom!" she called as she jogged up.

"Oh! Tennie you're back!" "what happened?"

She smiled "they tied, good thing to, your father would have thrown a fit if Neji had beat him."

Tenten turned around, only to be met with Neji and her father shaking hands in good sportsmanship.

She could tell the both of them were slightly sweating from the heat.

"Not bad Hyuga, no one's ever come so close to beating me before" "it's an honor sir" he spoke, politely.

Tenten smiled as she jogged up to them.

"So, did you guys have fun?"

"Gold doesn't define as fun sweetheart" her father smiled as he ruffled the top of her head.

"It's a man's sport! Now come on, let's pack it up, your mother has other places for us to go…sadly." He sighed as he dropped his club back in the case, walking back to Kagome.

Tenten twisted back to Neji, he was smiling at her and rubbing his right arm.

"what about you?" she cooed. He sighed "as long as your father is happy I should be. But man does he have a grip."

She giggled and took his arm, "come on, you're doing great, lets get out of here."

While Kagome and Senso stood on the hill, packing the last few things, Neji and Tenten walked down holding the bag of clubs and the case of balls.

"So we're we going next?" he sighed, she shrugged "no idea, mom wants everything to be a surprise, she says everything we do will give you and dad a chance to get closer."

"Seems as though she's got this entire day sorted out"

Tenten laughed "well that's mom for yeah, I just need to make sure dad doesn't steal you from me!"

He smirked, turning to her, examining her.

"is that s-" he stopped himself.

When he stopped, she did.

She blinked "huh? What's wrong?"

He stared, not even blinking in between.

She frowned "hey! Did you just black out? Hyuga? You there?" she called, waving her hand in his face.

He grabbed it, startling her.

"hey! What gives!"

"Hey…have we…ever done it there?"

She blinked as he pointed to his left.

She turned, facing the woods.

"um no, why?"

He smirked, tightening his grib on her hand, dropping the bag of clubs.

"come on" "wait! We have to get to the car! We can't right now!" she demanded as they rushed away.

Suddenly something ticked in her own mind, and after a second of blank confusion, she giggled, finally complying.

* * *

><p>"oh I just love group fun! Don't you Senso!" Kagome squealed as they walked down the hill, carrying the leftovers.<p>

"Sure…" "oh don't be like that! Don't tell them you didn't have fun!" she whined.

"Golf" he pointed out "not fun"

"oh you're such a stiff! Wait until you see where we're going next!"

"Kagome, what have you got planned?" he sighed.

Still smiling, she bounced forward "we've got to places left sweetheart, then home for dinner, I promise! Okay? Just bear with me until then?"

He sighed again, slowly nodded.

"I love you!" she cooed as she twirled.

As she did her foot it something, forcing her to fall over.

"Kagome! Are you alright!" Senso said, jumping up and dropping his things.

"I'm fine, just klutzy is all" she said sheepishly as she rubbed her head and he helped her up.

"I don't think so, look" he pointed down.

The both of them looked to the ground to find a rack of clubs.

"what fool would leave those lying around?" he said angrily.

Kagome squinted, staring at them. "Honey, I think those are our clubs."

"what?"

Senso stared down, catching the Sento insignia on it.

"That's strange, I told the both of them to take it to the car" he said in a confused expression as he scratched his beard.

"Where do you think they went? Why would they just leave everything here" Kagome frowned.

"I'm not sure, come, let's go look for them."

Kagome nodded as Senso picked up the clubs and balls, walking.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to reach the middle of the dark woods and please themselves.<p>

In a window of ten minutes she was situated at the bottom, digging her nails into his shoulder, biting back every desire in her to scream in pleasure.

While he rode on the top, thrusting everything he had into her.

There was the occasional moan she couldn't fight back, for if someone were to hear them…

Eventually, they both succumbed to each other.

Letting out a silent scream her body rose, shaking and jerking.

Thrusting into her for a final time, he grunted roughly, finally resting himself.

Sighing, he released and lay next to her.

"Well…" she whispered as she turned and used a finger to twirl his hair.

"well…what?"

"This is, new. I can't say I'm a fan of the sticks trying to get up my ass but, different places give different feelings." She smiled.

He slightly turned to her, smirking.

"What made you so eager to do it anyways? Especially here, I thought we were going to stop when we got to my parents" she slightly frowned.

"I should say the same for you, I…couldn't help myself, something inside just begged me to dominate you."

"who's dominating!" she snapped, jumping up.

He rolled his eyes, "I swear, you can be such a feminist at times. But like I said, you were acting the same way."

She shrugged, laying back. "I guess you're right. Oh well, we have to promise no more after this, no matter where we go, because if my parents end up catching us…"

She couldn't even bear to utter the words, she just shook.

He slightly chuckled, slightly sitting up " I don't see that happening anytime soon. we should get dressed; you forgot we left everything lying on the grass." "Oh right! I hope mom and dad aren't searching."

"Buns? Yeah, I saw a girl like that run into the woods with a white-eyed boy" the elderly golfing man answered as Kagome and Senso stood by him.

"Oh thank you so much sir!" Kagome sighed in relief, turning to Senso.

"It's no problem" he smiled a crooked smile as he turned back to his play.

"What would they be doing in the woods?" Kagome questioned in a confused expression as they walked on.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell not going to wait around to find out, come, let's go get them."

"Where's the hell's my skirt!" she demanded on all fours as she pushed away another pile of leaves.

Neji sat near her, still shirtless as he turned the inside out shirt back to its respectable place.

"I don't know" "well of course you wouldn't! You're the one who threw it off in such a hurry we barely saw where you did!"

"Don't blame me, you're the one who wanted to."

"Don't start with me Hyuga!" she slightly yelled "just help me find it!"

"Tenten! Tenten, sweetie is that you!" Kagome's familiar voice called.

Both teens cringed.

"Oh no…what are they doing here!" Tenten whisper-yelled.

"Hide!" she demanded quietly "why?"

"gosh I don't know!" she said sarcastically "what do you think they'll think when they see me without a skirt and you without a shirt? And to top it off, we look like the aftermath of a tornado disaster, now get down you stubborn bastard!" she growled.

Sighing, he got low, being out of sight by being blocked by bushes.

When laying down Tenten instantly spotted her skirt hanging on a small bush by Neji as he put his shirt and sweater vest.

"Neji! Get my skirt!" she demanded quietly.

Rolling his eyes again, he extended his arm and grabbed the skirt.

Sighing in relief, she quickly began to slip it on again.

"Tenten! Neji! Are you here?" Kagome called.

Senso sighed "its so use Kagome, they probably went back to the car."

She frowned "are you sure? What if they didn't? Then that means something probably happened to them…oh…my baby…" she whispered, near the corner of coming to tears.

"Oh mom…" she whispered as she slipped her skirt on finally. Neji looked back and forth to her and her mother as he fixated the sweater-vest.

He cleared his throat, making both Kagome and Tenten jump.

"Oh that's too bad Ten. I guess the golf ball just rolled off to nowhere, we should just forget about it." He shrugged as he casually stood up, shrugging.

"Neji! There you are!" Kagome boasted happily. At that moment Tenten stood up, almost entirely fixated but none too much that would look suspicious.

"Tenten! We've been looking for the both of you all over the place were have you been?" she questioned, frowning.

Tenten resorted back to the lie Neji had made up to stop her mother from crying.

She could kiss him right now!

"A-a gold ball rolled off into the woods and I went after it. Neji followed and we ended up searching for it here, sorry no luck though, we didn't mean to scare you guys." She smiled softly.

"Fear is for little _boys_." Senso said coldly as he began to turn around. "Don't scare your mother like that again. Come now, we should get out of the woods." He spoke as the both of them stepped out of the bushes and walked towards Kagome.

"He's just afraid to admit he was worried about the both of you" she whispered as he was already walking ahead. Tenten giggled and nodded as the three of them began to follow.

When her mother was out of hearing distance Tenten sighed in relief. "Nice quick thinking" she smiled softly. Neji lightly shrugged with a blank expression.

"I just didn't want to see you or your mother cry…..I don't like it when you're upset."

She shot him a shocked look. He was staring forward blankly as if he'd said nothing at all.

She smiled shyly, clutching his arm, to his surprise.

"Thanks…" she whispered, kissing his cheek softly. Rarely did they expression a chaste relationship.

Senso walked ahead, keeping his eyes off and away from the three behind him.

He had brought ten golf balls.

When he picked it up he counted ten to make sure none were missing.

Well they couldn't have been chasing air…so just what were they doing in the woods?

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Kagome finally spoke after a couple minutes of comfortable silence as they walked back to the car.<p>

"Who's up for swimming?" she smiled, clapping her hands twice "after that I have a couple more places I wanna go! Oh! I heard there's this great sushi..."

* * *

><p>"Mom sometimes you're just really unpredictable" Tenten chuckled as the two of them stood in towels in the changelocker rooms of Ame's largest beach, both changing into the suits her mother had secretly bought for them.

Tenten's a green and white striped two piece (the top a halter.) since her hair was going to get wet anyways, she left it down and tied it a little at the end, hanging it over her left shoulder.

Her mother stood dressing in a bright red eye catching monokini, she had the figure for it as she looked younger than her actual age.

"I told you I was going to surprise you with the places we were going sweetheart." She smiled as she released her trapped hair from the bun it had been in the back.

"Thanks for the swimsuit mom" "I'd hoped you would like it. I know you're not much for revealing things but I still thought it would look just adorable on you!"

"Mom? Adorable? I'm almost eighteen" she cringed. Revealing or not Ino had pinned in her head that adorable at their age just didn't fit.

Well. That was Ino. This was mom.

"I know I know. But don't worry, I know Neji would will love it too, and since it's not as revealing it saves me from a lecture from your father." She sighed in relief.

"Trust me mom, I'm not looking to impress anyone, especially the likes of him" Tenten spat.

"You and Neji sure have a funny relationship for a couple this long. Sometimes I feel like you joke about hating him more than you actually communicate."

_Trust me mom. We communicate._

She said to herself.

"Tell me Tenten…" her mother spoke softly with a hint of nervousness running off her lips.

"H-have…have the two of you…slept togeth-" "I wonder how Neji's holding up with dad. Well they're guys so I'm guessing they might already be out there, it doesn't take long to take off your clothes and pull up some shorts" she laughed as she hoisted herself up from the red bench, ready to go.

Her mother blinked at the sudden change of subject. And as slow as she was Tenten hoped she wouldn't turn it back.

"I guess you're right!" she suddenly laughed as she lifted herself up.

She mentally sighed in relief.

"we should be getting out there as well. Don't want to keep them waiting!" she beamed as she took a hold of a beach bag filled with the necessities she would need for lounging around. Along with a bright red sun hat and thin sunglasses, she slipped on a pair of flip flops, ready to go.

Kagome was similar to Ino, no matter where she went or what she was doing; she would look good doing it.

So the both of them made their way out.

* * *

><p>On a Friday in Ame, most of the people who lived near it liked to relax at the beach to start of their weekend.<p>

So the sandy beach and the open water was filled with people in swim suits of all shapes and sizes.

But today, this particular beach was crowded.

"What's going on? It wasn't this bad when we got here" Kagome frowned as she tried to find a spot to place her things.

Tenten frowned as well, she couldn't see Neji or her dad in sight, thinking they must be lost in the crowd.

Suddenly, music was heard and a voice began to drive through the beach.

She cringed, holding her breath.

It can't be…

She thought to herself.

"what's that?" Kagome asked in a confused expression.

Tenten sighed.

"My idiot boyfriend…"

They both turned to the side to find Neji on a mini stage with a mike in hand. Standing in the purple and black lightening shorts Kagome had gotten for him. Along with two black sweat bands on each hand. And finish it off, pure black sunglasses.

Well that would explain the crowds and crowds of people, which she just now noticed were cheering.

While he sang a song she had yet to hear before.

* * *

><p><strong>(Read bold)<strong>

Neji: Well I was walkin for some time  
>When I came across this sign<br>Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"  
>We don't like when visitors come.<p>

**"And here we are at Ame's largest public beach were we're getting an exclusive rare special performance from Omega's own Neji Hyuga!" the reporter who appeared next to Tenten spoke.**

**She scoffed "special my ass, bastard just wants to show off…" she grumbled as he got off the stage and began running and singing through the bouncing crowds.**

"No Trespassing" that's what it said  
>At least that's what I could read.<br>No Trespassing? Yeah, my ass!  
>Wait till ya get a load of me!<p>

One day I was trippin and that's when I could see  
>That the ether I had tapped into could be reality<br>It was great, that's when I climbed that optimistic vine  
>Once I hit that mountain peak I began to lose my mind<p>

I don't need no sympathy. I won't cry and whine.  
>Life's my light and liberty<br>And I'll shine when I wanna shine.  
><strong>Tenten and her mother stood and watched him take a girl in hand, pulling her close with his arm around her waist, singing dangerously close to her. her face couldn't get any redder.<strong>  
>Make their faces crack<br>There's no turnin back.  
>Let's GO!<p>

**Kagome gasped while Tenten just stood and watched. Well. She was pretty used to it.**

Well I was walkin for some time  
>When I came across this sign<br>Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"  
>We don't like when visitors come.<br>**"And here we have Neji Hyuga performing a brand new song to the people of Ame! What a treat today is!" another reporter went.**  
>"No Trespassing" that's what it said<br>At least that's what I could read.

**"Kagome! Tenten! There you are!" Sento called as he pulled through the crowd.**  
>No Trespassing? Yeah, my ass!<br>Wait till ya get a load of me!  
><strong>"Dad!" Tenten called as he walked up to them.<strong>

**"What in the world is he doing?" he questioned with a glare directed towards Neji.**

**Tenten sighed.**

**"Being a big deal…as usual."**  
>I ain't got BS in my bag<br>That's the one thing you can believe  
>My heart is gold, my body is lax<br>Come on baby, can't you see?  
><strong>"I thought he was supposed to be spending time with us" Kagome frowned. "He will…eventually…probably…" Tenten sighed, "come on mom let's go swimming!" she lightened up.<strong>

**Anything to forget the current events.**  
>Well I was walkin for some time<br>When I came across this sign  
>Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"<br>We don't like when visitors come.  
><strong>So with one last glance to her fist pumping boyfriend. She went off to spend time with her parents.<strong>  
>"No Trespassing" that's what it said<br>At least that's what I could read.  
>No Trespassing? Yeah, my ass!<br>Wait till ya get a load of me!  
>Wait till ya get a load of me!<p>

* * *

><p>As the song continued, Tenten and her parents ignored it, going about their plans.<p>

After a couple more notes, it ended, with wild cheers from the crowds.

As soon as he stepped off the stage the girls crowded, trying to get a touch or begging for autographs. Paparazzi stood near, snapping pictures while news reporters begged for a word or an interview.

Tenten easily ignored it as she stood in the water with her parents, swimming, splashing, and enjoying their time together.

While Neji stood and sighed autograph's Tenten laid in the sun with her mother, on their back, her top undone, relaxing in the sun.

While Neji performed another solo song of his 'for your entertainment' Sento demanded that Tenten tie her top back up. Which she rolled her eyes in return.

While Neji flirted and danced with the other girls, Tenten and Kagome buried the sleeping Sento into the sand.

While Neji took pictures for the photographers for magazines, Sento chased a laughing Kagome and Tenten after escaping from the sand.

While Neji stood and took interviews with news reports from places such as MTV-Japan, VH1, ect. Tenten and her parents grilled hot dogs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

* * *

><p>"Television…why do you disappoint me…" Megami grumbled as she dug her hand into the chip bag, laying down in front of the TV, flipping through channels with the remote in her other hand.<p>

She was about to turn another channel from MTV-Japan until she noticed something.

"huh?...HEY GUYS!" she called while everyone was upstairs.

"NEJI'S ON TV!" she yelled.

In Sakura room, Gaara and Sasuke stood helping her back of her books to move them to the basement.

Shikamaru slept on Ino's bed while she sat by it reading a magazine, Hinata and Naruto sat in her room on her bed, while she taught him how to play pattycake.

"Megami! For the last time I told you it's a rerun! We see the guys on TV all the time!" Sakura called, without looking away from the boys who were picking up the boxes, three in each on their shoulder.

"NO NOT THAT! HE'S AT THE BEACH! I JUST SAW TENTEN BEHIND HIM! AND MOM AND DAD! GET DOWN HERE!"

Ino groaned as she got up and shook Shikamaru up, he groaned "yeah I heard…"

"Come Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled as she took his hand, "but I still don't get it!" he whined.

Sakura sighed "let's go see what IT wants" she growled, crossing her arms as the boys dropped the boxes, walking out with her.

"What's wrong baby?" Sasuke asked coolly sitting down next to her as the rest of them made their way down.

"I said Neji's on TV, look!" she pointed.

The gang looked to find Neji standing with his hands in his swim pockets, sunglasses still on with a mike next to him and an interview asking his questions back and forth.

"What the hell is he doing?" Gaara sighed as he sat down, putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"What the hell? Where's Tenten?" Ino demanded as she sat on an exhausted Shikamaru's lap.

"Behind him, hanging out with her parents, looks like Neji's been performing" Megami explained.

"WHAT!" the four boys yelled.

"attentionwhore…" Shikamaru grumbled.

_"Neji, you've given the people of Ame a great performance in the last two hours. And a new song excluding your other band members, why's that?" reporter Taiyo Tobu otherwise known as T.T to the public._

_"Sometimes you just need to be solo for a second. The guys are back home taking a break."_

"Taking a break?...son of a bitch." Sasuke growled.

"new song?" Naruto snapped up suddenly.

_"what do you call it? Everyone here's been chanting 'Trespassing' for the last two hours." He smiled putting the mike back to his mouth._

_"Well Taiyo you just answered your own question." He smirked._

_Taiyo's eyes slightly bulged "Trespassing. I like it."_

"He's dead. He is SO dead when he gets home." Sasuke glared at the TV.

"OKAY! Where the fuck is Tenten!" Ino snapped.

_"So Neji tell me, what brings you to Ame's beach anyways? Did you feel this was the best place to introduce this? Are you aiming for a solo album?"_

_Neji thought for a second._

_"What did I come here for?..." he thought for a second. Suddenly he snapped his fingers "That's right! I came with my girl!...friend." he said slowly._

"Don't tell me…" Sakura sighed.

_Suddenly Neji's mouth gaped, he slowly slipped off his sunglasses which for some reason resulted in a squeal from the girls behind him._

_"Oh…crap..." he gulped._

* * *

><p>Neji looked around desperately, realizing he had completely forgotten about Tenten and her parents. For the last two hours he was supposed to be spending with them at the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten sighed, sitting on the sand by herself. Whilst her parents went off to get snow cones and her boyfriend continued to bask in the limelight.<p>

"Hey…"

She shot her head up and turned to her left. Standing there was a boy in pure black board shorts, slick black hair and the most intoxicating eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern running off his voice. She took a deep breath "I guess. Kinda…n…not really."

"What's the matter?" he asked. She sighed "my boyfriends being a complete jerk right now. I tried to ignore it but…it's been bothering me for hours."

"I know what you mean. My girlfriend hasn't even looked at me since Hyuga got here." He chuckled as he sat down next to her

Tenten mentally chuckled.

_Of course._

"Right?" she smiled, not bothering to mention her boyfriend was also his problem.

"He was supposed to be spending time with me and my parents. But I guess there are more important things." "Tell me about it, she begged me to take her to the beach so _we_ could spend time with together. But I guess it's not really a surprise, sometimes I think she loves Omega more than she loves me" he smiled sadly as he stared at the water; the sun was already beginning to set.

"I'm so sorry" Tenten frowned, hugging her legs, he shrugged lightly.

"At least you don't ever feel like a play thing. I'm not even sure why I'm still going out with him…" she whispered lightly, her eyes glistening.

"Well, she can be a pain at times, all that obsessing, but I know inside her hearts still for me, she's just bad at showing it. Sometimes you have to be patient with people." "I have been patient…for so long…but nothing's changed…"

"Then maybe, he's not the one for you" he smiled sadly, turning to her.

She frowned as she turned to him, "but hey! Don't take my word for it! You'll figure it out eventually" he shrugged lightly.

Her lips lifted a little into a small smile.

"I'm Tenten…" "Kuro, it's a pleasure to meet you m'lady." He bowed, still sitting.

She laughed allowed as he sat straight again, smiling brightly at her as they shook hands.

"Ten…ten…" a demonic, annoyed voice spoke.

The both of them twisted around.

There stood Neji. His hands in his pockets. Glaring.

"Neji? Hyuga?" Kuro said in confusion.

He looked to Tenten, then back at Neji, then back to Tenten.

"This is your-" he barely asked, pointing to her, she nodded sadly.

"Nej-" "GET your hands OFF my girl."

The tone of his voice made Kuro cringe.

"Come on man chill, we were just talk-" "beat it."

Tenten looked at him in utter shock.

Kuro sighed, slowly standing up.

"I should probably go…" he said, directed to Tenten.

"d-don't…" she whimpered as she stood up slowly.

"It was nice meeting you" he smiled sadly as he turned on his heels, taking a deep breath and fast walking away.

When he was at a decent distance Tenten stared off while Neji stood behind her.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing!" he demanded, her back to him.

"Neji! Neji! We have a few more questions for you!" T.T called as he ran up with the camera man.

At that second, with the camera on the both of them, she turned around and slapped him head on across the cheek.

Almost the entire beach stopped in silence.

The camera stood still, on the both of them.

Elsewhere…

"Oh my gosh! She just slapped him on national TV!" Sakura yelled as they watched, Ino huffed "he deserved it; it's probably because he completely forgot she even existed until now! The bastard!" she stated, crossing her arms.

"Poor Tenten…" Hinata frowned, paying close attention as they watched her eyes water.

Megami glared at the TV.

_Is it even working?_

He stood there, still in place as her hand was still up.

"Me?...me…?" she spat slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK _YOU_ WERE DOING!" she yelled loud enough for all of Ame to hear.

"So that's how it is huh? You can stand around flirting and flaunting yourself with all the girls in the city but when I want to talk to a guy after my own BOYFRIEND has been ignoring me and denying me my existence for the last TWO hours when he _promised_ this was supposed to be OUR time, it's wrong. It's illegal. I'm suddenly not allowed to even TALK to a guy but when a girl comes up to you, I'm supposed to stand there and watch like a pathetic puppy. Why? Because your Neji FUCKING Hyuga and you can do whatever you damn well please! Do you have ANY idea what it's been like for the last two hours? Of course not, you were too busy wasting time because apparently you're JUST THAT fucking important! You know what?"

She breathed.

"You're an insensitive, vein, conceited, loudmouthed, overachieving, jealous, JERK that I'm sorry I'm still dating!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She finally stopped, breathing heavily in and out as few tears ran down her eyes but stopping at that.

He stared at her. With dazed eyes.

Back at home the eight of them sat in complete silence and shock.

As did most of Japan watching at the moment.

"Wow…he's pissing _everyone_ off today…" Naruto mumbled.

"Tenten…?"

She froze, slowly turning to her side.

There stood her parents.

Her mother, frowning as she held two blue and red snow cones in both hands, her father stood by the side, holding one for himself, looking at her in shock.

She smiled, sniffling.

"Thanks mom."

She took a couple steps, taking the red snow cone from her hand.

She turned on her heels back to Neji. And did the unexpected.

She slammed the snow cone right on his head, letting it drip down his hair and face as she wiped her hands.

"Bitch with that." She said coldly turning to face the camera.

"GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!" she yelled. Before the camera man could even move she punched the camera, cutting the connection.

On everyone's screen came flashing lights of 'INTERMISSION'

With that she practically ran to the women's change room.

Senso crushed his snow cone, glaring Neji's way. But before he could bark at him Neji was already running off, calling her name, knocking and wiping off the snowcones.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door of the empty change room open, she stormed over to the locker she had stuffed her things in.<p>

She didn't have a clue what she planned on doing. She couldn't drive home it was her parents car and she couldn't leave just them. She couldn't just take her things and walk out, not there again.

She couldn't even face anyone right now; she just needed to be alone.

But obviously someone didn't think of that.

She listened as the change room door slammed open again.

It was silent for a few seconds as her back faced it.

"Tenten…" "Leave…just…just leave…please…"

"You know I'm not going to do that…"

She scoffed "I would have figured…"

"Tenten…please…please talk to me…" he slightly begged as he took baby steps towards her.

She turned to her side.

"About what? Look I get it. You're…YOU…there's a lot of things you have to do and deal with whenever you're in public."

She took a deep breath as she turned fully around to him.

"But don't I matter?" she whispered, her eyes glistening.

"Ten-" "I understand…I'm not the most important thing to you…but why?...why do you treat me like this?"

He kept silent, staring into her eyes.

She looked down, staring at her feet.

"I love you…but I'm only human…"

She took another unsteady breath.

"I can't keep telling myself that things are going to change…I can't keep believing your feelings are going to change…I just don't kno-"

He cut her off, by taking her arm and trapping her in a hug.

"You ARE important to me. And I'm sorry that I don't show it the way I should. You mean so much more to me than those camera's…I just…I'm not sure what happened today…"

"You were you…as usual…" she lightly chuckled.

"But…just how much to I mean to you?...how much to do care about me?...to what extent?" she asked, hoping for the answer she wanted but knowing she wouldn't get it.

"Tenten..you know I…I can't-" she sighed deeply.

She shushed him, looking up as she loosened the grip he had on her.

"It's okay…I…I know I snapped today…and I'm sorry-" "no, I should be the one apologizing, I let my ego get in the way again. I can't imagine how your parents must feel about me right now…" he grumbled.

She smiled sadly.

"It's okay…I guess I can wait…a little longer." She breathed.

He smiled softly at her, taking her in and planting a kiss on her lips.

After a couple seconds they released and hugged tighter.

"I don't like seeing you upset…I hate it when you cry…I hate seeing any other guy get close to you…"

A thought finally came to her.

Why doesn't he act like this in front of anyone else?

Why is she brushed off every time they're in public?

She didn't have much time to think about it as he kissed her again.

A set of emotions began to kick into her brain again, forcing her to forget everything and kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her waist.

His hand quickly found its way up her back, slowly slipping his finger through the strings that held her top together.

Normally—seeing as they were in a public place and anyone could walk in any second, but luckily they stood far from the view of the door—she would have stopped him. But her mind was in other places at the moment, so she let the strings come undone, letting her top fall to the ground.

She held her right hand on his chest as he leaned her against the lockers. Doing as expected he released himself from her lips, licking down her neck to her chest, circling her nipple with his tongue.

She gasped, lightly moaning a moment after as he cascaded his other hand down to her bikini bottoms.

Distracted by the pleasure around her breasts, she barely noticed two fingers slip inside her bottoms, pressing and rubbing away at her womenhood.

A louder moan escaped her lips from there. Almost instantly he released from her breast and kissed her once again, quieting her.

It did as expected, as her moans became muffled.

Their tongue's fought in a heated battle as his fingers slipped inside her.

Her muffled moans and slight screams became desperate as he thrusted them, pushing at just the right spot.

"N-Neji…" she managed to groan as their mouths continued to lock. Just the way she said his name always set him off, as if pleasuring her meant everything.

As he inserted a third finger, heading faster, she groaned at the tightness.

She couldn't take much more, neither could her body. So when she reached her peek she separated their mouths and moaned, not to loud or low.

Her body shivered in pleasure while he slipped out, using one finger to tug her bottoms down.

When they reached her ankles she helped him get them off fully, using her toes to toss it.

He stared ravenously at the body before him. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen it many times before, but he rarely noticed the perfection.

She blushed red, holding her breasts and privates in embarrassment; he had never looked at her like this before.

"Leave them." He practically ordered. She did as told, slowly dropping her arms back in place.

Still staring lustfully at her, he began pulling down his board shorts.

The design inside acted as underwear as well, so as he pulled, nothing came with it.

Before she could see them fall from his shaft he'd kissed her again, fighting to dominate her.

He pressed against her as she felt his feet move to kick off his shorts. His erection slowly pressed inside, earning a whimper from her.

As she did he hoisted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist to keep balance.

With that he slowly traced himself inside her, thrusting slowly.

For the first time she fully felt him and the feelings he held for her. She tightened her grip around his neck, grinding her teeth and clenching her eyes as he quickened his pace.

He himself grunted her name on occasion, taking deep breaths as he thrusted.

Her nails dug into his shoulder blade, moaning and groaning and begging for more, for a faster pace.

In the midst of their lovemaking she slightly pulled back, leaning against the lockers as he kissed her, pressing her breasts to his chest. Both teens hot, sweating, and intertwined.

She gladly welcomed the pain as he forced himself inside her with each push, it only enhanced the pleasure.

When he occasionally became slow the feeling was all the more better. It was sweet and careful, but at the same time it made her desperate for more. A bittersweet effect.

He gripped his teeth as he pushed into her, his pleasure equally as intoxicated by her as she to him.

Finally after some moments, he finished, thrusting into her as hard as possible to cause her completion, which she wailed at the stake off.

They both stayed in their positions, breathing heavily as he slipped out, earning a small moan from her.

She loosened her grip on his neck and her clinginess to his body, but still kept in place.

When both their eyes met he kissed her heartily, which she easily complied.

After a few moments they let go again for a breath.

Enough for their minds to settle back to normal.

She was so confused. That was the first time they'd ever had simple, romantic sex. Usually it was mindless and wild which she didn't regularly mind.

But today…there was so much meaning behind it.

And she could see it in his eyes.

On the other hand as he came back to earth a thought occurred to him. Putting him in a shocked state.

"Oh my god…" he whispered, "I didn't use a condom…"

They had been so caught up in the moment they forgot to realize he wasn't wearing one nor had he had one on him.

She smiled sadly at the fear in his eyes.

She sighed "relax…Sakura put me on birth control. I've been doing it for months now in case something like this happened."

He sighed in relief, it ticked her for a moment but she ignored it.

"Neji…" "hm…" he sighed as he rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"Why don't you love me?" she whimpered.

He hesitated for a moment, before answering.

"It's hard to fall in love with someone again…after your hearts been shattered into a million pieces…I'm still picking up those pieces Ten. I hope you will understand that one day."

She kept silent, resting her forehead on his chest.

"Even so. It doesn't mean I don't have strong feelings for you. I hope you realize that."

She smiled sadly at him, about to reply until they both heard the door of the change rooms slam open.

"They've been in here too damn long" "Senso I'm sure they're fine, I'm guessing he went in to talk to her." Kagome pleaded.

"He wouldn't need to if he hadn't disrespected my daughter like that. To think I was finally warming up to that boy. He's just like all the others!" he growled.

Neji sighed as they quickly got down to slip their clothing back on. He smiled slightly sadly.

"I guess I blew it…huh?"

Tenten frowned, staring at him as she quickly tied her top back and best as she could, aiming for her bottoms next.

"No you haven't. Come on" she whispered as she slipped on her bottoms and he his board shorts.

They both instantly stood up just as her parents turned the corner to the lockers they stood by.

Tenten rubbed her hair down as they stopped.

"Oh!...there you two are" Kagome said softly. "Is…is everything…alright?" she asked slowly.

Tenten smiled brightly "everything's fine mom" she said as if everything that had happened earlier was a distant memory, whilst Neji put his hands in his pockets.

Her father glared.

"Come now, we're leaving. It's time to go home your mother has prepared dinner." He said stonily as he turned to leave.

"Ok…ay" Tenten said slowly as she listened to her father leave, slamming the door behind him, making both her and Kagome jump.

Kagome took a deep breath "well, we both have to change. Neji, if you don't mind?" she asked slightly nervously.

He nodded, then turned and nodded to Tenten before he turned to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H.*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The ride back home was in complete and utter awkward silence. Kagome sat in front this time before Neji could, staring out the window calmly.<p>

Senso drove as normal, without glancing back or saying anything. From the rear view mirror Tenten could see a glare dropped upon his face not directed to anything in particular.

Neji and Tenten continued to steal glances at each other. For the last couple places Kagome would talk on and on in the car. But now she remained silent and sullen.

Tenten took Neji's hand, reassuring him that he had nothing to worry about. Mentally saying everything would be worked out with her smile.

He nodded to her, half smiling as they nearly reached home.

For dinner Kagome had previously prepared a roast chicken which she had left in the oven before they left, knowing it would take long and hoped it would be done by the time they got back.

Along with pasta, curry, mashed potatoes and green tea ice cream for dessert.

In the longish table, Senso sat at one end, while Kagome at the other, Tenten and Neji both sat across from each other in the middle seats.

They sat and ate in silence. For a time being anyways.

Until Kagome finally decided to bring up conversation.

"So. Did everyone enjoy the day? I know I did."

"Yeah it was fun mom, thanks for having us" Tenten smiled. "I'm disappointed though. I did originally have a couple more things planned for today but I guess they will have to wait for another day" she sighed, still smiling.

"Like what?" Tenten asked slowly as she dug her chopsticks into her pasta. "Well, I wanted us to go dancing!" she beamed.

Tenten rolled her eyes "oh. mom." She couldn't stand when her parents danced in public. It's not as if they were bad, she'd actually inherited her moves from her mom.

But they're her parents.

It's unnatural.

"And well…karaoke was in mind to…" she slightly whispered, nibbling on her turkey.

"I think we've had enough singing for one day." Senso sighed harshly.

Neji clenched his fork, his head hung but Tenten could sense the uncomfortable aura.

Barely hearing, or trying not to, Kagome continued on.

"Senso, did you have a good time?" she asked slowly as if she was fearing the worst.

"I did. For have of the time anyways. The end was pretty ruined" He said casually.

Another eerie aura elapsed the room.

"Dad…" Tenten mumbled as she clutched her chopsticks.

Kagome cleared her throat.

"U-um and you Neji?"

He slightly sat up straight, taking a deep breath.

"I had a good time Mrs. Sento. It was good spending time and getting to know you both better." He smiled.

"That's quite hard to believe…seeing as you spent most of your time flaunting around other women and making my daughter cry…" Senso grumbled.

"DAD!" Tenten yelled, jumping up and slamming her hand on the table.

"That's enough!" "Tenten! You can't possibly tell me your not upset about this! This _boy_ practically ignored you for the most part! And then has the nerve to question you? You said it yourself Tenten! I see no reason to except him if he has hurt you."

"Well I forgave him!" she protested, he scoffed "you forgive to easily! That's how you get hurt! Remember when you tried to introduce us to that Pein boy? Is he no differe-" "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

The room silenced…

"Don't you _dare_…...don't you even _dare_ begin to compare him to Pein" she said coldly, a tone she had never used with her father.

"Neji's different! He may be an insensitive jerk at times but at the end of the day I know he still cares about me!" she yelled.

Her father stared at her. Tenten stood breathing heavily.

Kagome stared down at her food as Neji looked on to Tenten with eyes of concern.

"Ten…" "And…and if you can't accept him then we might as well just leave!" she proclaimed as she moved her chair farther back.

She turned on her heels towards the stairs, running towards them.

Neji moved out of his seat, but before he could even stand up Senso was already up and running.

* * *

><p>Tenten stood in her old room. Angrily packing up the things she had set out to spend the night. But obviously things weren't going to go that way.<p>

She expected Neji to be packing the things he had set up in the guestroom, without even thinking.

For a moment she stopped stuffing her pajamas in her duffel bag and just took a deep breath.

Sighing, she sat on the corner of her bed, her back to the open door.

Today had completely ended up in a disaster.

Now all she wanted to do was go home to the girls, waiting with hugs and questions like they always did.

She could hear footsteps creeping up to the door behind her.

"Go away…" she sniffled, flopping onto her side.

"Tenten…" her father spoke slowly.

"I said leave…"

"Tenten…you know I love you…you know I would do anything for you. Daddy would give you the world if he could." He smiled, quoting what he used to say to her when she was a child.

"I just want you to be happy…I don't want you to get hurt-" "I'm not dad!" she assured as she twisted to face him.

"And I am happy! Neji has his faults but he's completely different from any other boyfriend I've ever brought home OR dated…I love him." She whispered leaning up on the bed.

Her father stared at her in utter shock, contemplating the words she just said.

She smiled sadly at him.

"I do dad…I really do…"

He sighed as he walked over and sat on the bed with her.

"You're growing up faster than I counted on…" his deep voice mellowed.

"I like Hyuga, and I know he makes you happy. But after the stunt he pulled today I just wasn't sure, I thought he was going to hurt you like all the others. I just want what's best for you. I know you're going to make the right decision in the end." He smiled.

She smiled to him.

"You can count on it."

She leaned in and pulled him into a large bear hug, since she was half his size.

"I love you dad…"

"I love you too munchkin…"

After a couple seconds they released and sighed to themselves.

"Come on! You know how your mother hates it when dinner gets cold" he laughed, booming it through her room.

She laughed as well, "right"

With that they both stood up and rushed downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning was hectic.<p>

After breakfast both Neji and Tenten began packing up to head back home.

Both in a perfectly good mood even after yesterday's incident's.

Being the result of the fact Neji stuck into her room over the night while their parents slept in the next room.

Having almost been caught again though.

So now as cheery as ever, and more over in relief, they got themselves ready to go back.

"Oh, I wish the both of you could stay longer" Kagome sighed as the two of them walked down with their things.

"I know mom. But we have to get back as soon as possible; Neji has to get to the studio for a pre-recording session with the rest of the boys." She explained as she set her things down on the couch.

Kagome sighed "it's going to be hard having a superstar for a son-in law."

"SON IN LAW!" both Tenten and Senso yelled.

They both instantly looked at each other and smiled.

Kagome laughed "just a thought you two, calm down."

She sighed "Well. Yesterday didn't quite go as planned, but I'm sure everyone got something out of it right? I know I did."

"and what's that mom?" Tenten asked as she and Neji sat on the couch across from her parents.

"Well, I discovered my Tenten has met a wonderful young man, and Neji, I welcome you with open arms." She smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Sento" he bowed.

"If you don't mind I'd like to ask a couple questions" he asked.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tenten called as she got up.

Neji continued to talk as she did.

"Why does your first name sound so similar to your last?" he asked, directed to Senso.

He burst out laughing as Tenten heard, smiling as she continued on to the door.

"Well for starters my full name is Sensota but everyone calls me Senso…"

* * *

><p>The bell continued to ring and ring until Tenten got to the door.<p>

"Will you relax! I'm here!" she yelled to whomever it may be.

She twisted the door knob and opened it.

There she found Megami, standing there, smiling proudly.

She looked in shock. "Megami? What are you doing here?"

"I got you good didn't I?" she asked, sneakily.

Tenten raised a brow "what the hell are you talking about?"

"I just couldn't wait until the both of you got home! So I came here to surprise you! IT WAS ME!" she boasted in triumph.

Tenten rolled her eyes and leaned on the door, crossing her arms.

"You wanna enlighten me on what exactly _you_ did?"

"I was the one who put the ecstasy in your Gatorades! I'm the reason mom and dad found out!" she laughed "nah nah nah boo boo! Paybacks a bitch!"

It took Tenten a second to realize just what in the hell she was going on about. Suddenly her arms dropped to her side and her eyes widened.

"So you're the reason Neji and I didn't want to stop having sex everywhere we went!" she accused.

"Yep! All me! I bet mom and dad freaked didn't they?" she laughed.

Tenten smiled softly, ignoring the last part for a moment as she brought Megami into a hug.

"…huh?" she questioned.

"I can't thank you enough Mega. It's because of you that Neji and I are much closer now."

"WHAT THE HELL! No! your supposed to be mad at me! you're supposed to be completely embarrassed like how you made me!" she demanded.

"Tenten sweetie! Who's that-Oh! Megami-honey! We didn't expect you-"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT UPSET THAT MOM AND DAD FOUND OUT YOU GUYS ARE HAVING SEX?" she yelled in frustration throughout the house.

Tenten froze.

Her mother froze.

Her father froze.

Neji froze.

"C-could…could you repeat that…please" Kagome croaked.

"Huh?" Megami asked in confusion as Tenten shook.

Megami looked back at Tenten, then to her mother, then to Tenten again.

"You mean…she didn't find out?..." "no…NOT UNTIL NOW!" she yelled, spearing her sister to the ground.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOU HAVE JUST EARNED YOURSELF A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL!" Senso yelled as he chased Neji through the house with a desert eagle gun.

* * *

><p>Sometime later…<p>

* * *

><p>"So turns out mom's okay with that fact that we have sex, since she was used to me bringing guys home." Tenten sighed in relief as they drove him in his Pagani.<p>

"I can't believe we did all that hiding for nothing." "FOR NOTHING?" Neji yelled.

"Your dad SHOT at me! With a gun! He was _literally_ TRYING to KILL me!" he yelled, almost missing their turn.

"Hey! Be careful! And you know my dad means well" "well he has a seriously fucked up way of protecting you."

She sighed, "he'll get over it, mom says as long as we use protection she's fine with it. But if we do choose to have a baby right now she'll chop us up and cook us then feed us to dad," she shrugged.

"Wow…"

"That's what I get for having military parents."

They finally parked into the half glass house a couple minutes later.

"it's so good to be home" she smiled.

"You got that right…" he grumbled as he pushed his car door open.

"I think I need a second blazing hot shower…" he sighed as he grabbed his things, slamming the door.

As soon as he did the door flew open, and out ran the three girls who owned the home along with Tenten.

"Tennie!" they yelled as they ran up, pouncing her.

"Hey guys! I missed you!" she squealed as they pulled into a group hug.

Behind them a certain redhead slammed her helmet on the floor, parking her bike.

She sported a black eye on her left eye and a gauze patch on her right cheek, her bottom lip was blood red and she limped when she walked.

"what the HELL happened to _you_?" Ino gasped in horror.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" she grumbled as she limped towards the door, failing by falling flat on her face.

Hinata gasped "oh my gosh Megami!" "Forget her! it feels like I haven't seen you guys in forever!" she squealed again, pulling them into an even tighter hug.

"You have some serious explaining to do!-" Sakura went on as Neji casually walked to the door.

* * *

><p>He sighed in relief when he walked in, closing the door behind him.<p>

Only then to be slammed back into the said door.

His eyes widened when his head cleared, only to find his collar shirt being clutched in a fist by a glaring and smirking Sasuke.

He found the rest of the boys behind him, all with dark and devious expressions.

"Taking a break…huh? New song _huh_?" Sasuke growled as he slammed him back into the door.

His eyes widened.

"Oh! y-you guys saw that?"

"Pretty much…" Naruto mumbled.

He laughed nervously, "oh come on guys I was just kidding! You know I'd never do anything without the rest of you!"

"Bullshit…" Gaara glared.

"You know the record company's _really_ pissed off. Which means Orochimaru's _really _pissed off. Which means we're gonna kick _your _ass. " Sasuke smirked coldly.

"Oh no." he mumbled as Sasuke clenched his shirt further.

"Oh yeah…" Shikamaru smirked lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>As always…<strong>

* * *

><p>"It was awful Sasuke! She was so mean! They were so mean! She speared me! Then she left me there to die!" Megami bawled as the nine of them sat in the living room later on in the afternoon.<p>

"I told you exacting revenge will only backfire…" Sakura snickered which resulted in Megami flipping her off as she cried.

"I'm sorry baby…you wanna go upstairs and do it to get your mind off of it?" Sasuke offered casually, pushing a few strands of hair to the back of her head.

The seven of them in turn grimaced.

"Ew! Gross! No!" she cried as she jumped up from his lap, running up stairs.

"what the hell do you mean _gross_!" he yelled after her.

"do you have any idea how many girls would kill to-"

His voice faded as they went up.

Sakura groaned, slapping her forehead "oh shoot! I still have to take those boxes of clothes downstairs with the books! We were so caught up in yesterday I forgot!"

"Don't worry, I'll take them down. Just like before." Gaara offered as he began to stand up.

"really? Oh thanks Gaara-kun!" she squealed kissing his cheek cutely.

He took her hand in his as he guided her upstairs.

"Shika-kun! Can you help me with this Physics page?" Ino said, battering her eyelashes.

He raised a brow, "But I thought you said you finished it?"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR!" she yelled, jumping up.

"What? No?" he sighed "if you need my help it's not a big deal-"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" she yelled even louder.

"Wait…what?"

"you JERK!" she cried as she ran upstairs. "No one understands me!" she whined.

He groaned, rolling his eyes as he began to walk up the steps.

"damn PMS…too troublesome…" he mumbled.

Hinata sighed, "alright Naruto-kun, come on. I can finish showing you how to play now" she smiled as she took his hand.

"Okay Hinata-chan! So is it slap slap slap _then_ clap or…"

Tenten smiled as she was the last in the living room.

She decided on taking short nap then figure out where Neji was hauled off to later.

Shutting the door of her room she dropped on to her bed, sighing and thinking about the previous day, and everything that had happened.

She was content.

She was contempt with Neji's feelings for the moment, and hoped they would continue to blossom soon enough.

Soon…

But it hurt to think he still didn't love her.

At least. That's what she led herself to believe was hurting her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys?...I said I was sorry!" Neji yelled, dangling upside down from the roof by his underwear with bruises across his body.<p>

"My head's starting to hurt!" he yelled.

He sighed when he heard nothing.

"Guys! Come on! Guys?..." his voice faded on.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~ ~*A.H*~<strong>**

** All (Saturday)**

**A day of amusement **

**Long Mini Bite (MINI CHAPTER)**

**After a long week the gang is ready to relax with a little fun. But will this simple day turn chaotic in the most unlikely of ways?**

* * *

><p>"It's about time we go and do something fun, this has been a really annoying week." Ino sighed laying her head back on the couch as the eight of them discussed somewhere to go Saturday night. Excluding the two UzumakiNamikaze siblings.

She smiled "you know, aside from becoming the FACE of Victoria's Secret!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, the topic had become a regular thing since they finished shooting.

"But we're should we go?" Hinata asked.

"How about bowling?" Sakura offered, "No way, Neji cheats" Tenten glared.

"I'm not going to deny it" he smirked.

They sat in thought again.

"How about a movie?" Shikamaru asked, the one thing he could sleep through.

Ino shook her head "there is absolutely nothing good out"

"Then were?" Sasuke sighed, sitting back in the couch.

They kept silent again.

Suddenly the eight of them could faintly hear footsteps creeping down the steps.

Gaara sighed.

"and just where do you two think you're going?"

Both siblings froze in place as they were about to pass the living room.

The rest of them turned to look at them.

Both were dressed in black cloaks, holding big black bags over their shoulders.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Would you believe we're taking out the trash?" "As if, we have to drag you downstairs to do a chore" Sakura scoffed towards Megami. "We just robbed a bank?" "Then why would you be going outside?...and telling us…" Gaara corrected.

They both looked at each other nervously.

"We're you both off to? And why did you need to sneak out to do it?" Hinata asked sadly.

Naruto frowned and looked to Megami for help; she shrugged "go ahead."

"well…Megami and I were planning on going to…comicon!"

Tenten chuckled "that is so lame" Neji snickered in return.

"It is not!" Megami demanded, "It's really fun! Well if you're into it…" she mumbled.

Ino sighed "a room of nerds dressed in costumes isn't really my style"

"And that's why we tried to sneak out; we knew you guys would act this way!" Naruto frowned.

"Naruto-kun we're not making fun of you" Hinata said reassuringly.

"and besides, the costumes aren't bad at all"

They watched Megami quickly toss her cloak, revealing a red and white revealing ninja girl outfit.

She covered her mouth and nose with the ninja mask, which was also red, her hair, tied up low in the back.

"What…are you wearing?" Ino gasped.

"I'm Skarlet! From Mortal Kombat" she announced.

"CUTE!" she squealed, jumping up.

Ino stood, examining the outfit as Naruto took his cloak off.

He dressed in black and red kung fu pants, his chest bare with spiky gauntlets and a red headband.

"Liu Kang, also from Mortal Kombat"

"comicon is the best! You can meet people who're interested in the same stuff (anime and comic book wise) you are, there's lots of different treats, manga's and stuff for sale, you can meet the artists and the voice actors, there's anime dances, competitions, discussions and late night parties!" Megami beamed trying to avoid Ino's examination.

"Actually, that does sound kind of fun" Sakura smiled.

"yeah! I wanna dress up too!" Ino beamed.

Megami and Naruto turned red, "actually we were hoping you guys would wanna come…we have tons of costumes, the first panel we're going to is Mortal Kombat…"

The girls turned around and faced the guys, questioning them.

Neji sighed "fine fine…" "Not like there's anything else to do…" Sasuke shrugged.

"That sounds like a lot of work…" Shikamaru groaned, Gaara shrugged slightly "why not"

Megami squealed "YAY! This is gonna be so much fun dattebane!"

"We have costumes for all of you dattebayo!" Naruto beamed.

The boys groaned as the girls stood up.

Megami finally turned to Ino, "I have the perfect costume for you…have you by any chance ever heard of Mileena…?"

Ino frowned and shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"oh my gosh…this is hot…this is so…so…totally hot…"<p>

Ino beamed once again as she stood in Mileena's most revealing outfit, along with the mask, yet Megami had forced her to put the teeth in to fit Mileena's tarkatan side, examining herself and brushing the short black wig.

"I guess…this isn't that bad…" Sakura shrugged as she stood in dressed as Sonya Blade in her Mortal Kombat nine outfit. Along with two guns.

"Are you kidding?" Tenten growled, she stood dressed as Jade in her Mortal Kombat nine outfit, along with a long staff.

Hinata frowned, beating red as she stared at her outfit, she cosplayed Kitana, in her Mortal Kombat nine outfit as well.

"This…is quite revealing…" she frowned through her mask, "trust me the others aren't much better" Megami laughed.

"I think the base of the characters all fit you guys, in one way or another"

Ignoring her, Ino examined the most revealing of the outfits, hers.

"I have to say this Mileena chick has good taste, but what's up with the teeth?"

Megami shook her head "long story, but come on lets go to the guys, we're already running late!"

The girls quickly rushed down the stairs, even if they were all in heels and or boots.

Ino was the most eager to flaunt herself.

"Well! How does it look?" she cooed as she twirled around, bouncing down the stairs.

Shikamaru sighed, he was dressed as sub-zero, whilst Neji was Johnny Cage (with a fake tattoo of his name across his chest), Gaara as Noob Saibot, and Sasuke as scorpion.

"Hot…" Neji smirked as Tenten walked down, "shut the hell up…"

"No! Neji you should be flirting with Sakura!" Megami said sternly.

He raised a brow through his sunglasses "and why is that?"

"That's what he did in Mortal Kombat nine to Sonya Blade"

The eight of them rolled their eyes. "well this isn't the game, I'm going to flirt with my girlfriend" he shrugged. "maybe your girlfriend doesn't want to flirt…" Tenten said under her breath.

Naruto frowned and looked at his watch. "Oh come on guys if we don't hurry we're going to miss the beginning of the panel!"

The nine of them nodded as they grabbed the few things they needed. Naruto and Megami grabbed the bags of costumes and clothing, then finally headed out to their rides.

Naruto had to drive first since he (and Megami) we're the only ones who knew were the convention actually was.

Megami rode with him, Hinata rode with Sasuke, Tenten rode with Neji, Sakura rode with Gaara, as did Ino with Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually doing this…" Sakura said under breath, "I don't even like comic books, or video games for that matter."<p>

"who knows, you might end up having a good time" Gaara slightly smiled, "you did say this might be fun."

She sighed as she stared out the window, then slightly gasped.

"wow…"

Gaara turned slightly to where she was looking but still kept his eyes on the road. Sakura stared at a dome like building, were tons and tons of cars were and many people stood out, either in costumes and a few in regular clothing.

The lights were bright coming from inside, and by the time Naruto led them into the parking lot they could hear Caramelldansen coming from inside.

Ino bounced and squealed as she popped out.

The rest slowly came out from their rides as they had parked in front of the building.

"they also play a lot of J-pop and K-pop too" Megami smiled.

She lightly blushed as Sasuke stepped out as scorpion.

He raised a brow at her; she turned away, her red cheeks hidden by her mask.

Naruto looked at his watch again, "they're about to start!" he yelled, mostly directed to Megami, who in turn gasped.

Then turned to the eight of them.

"Come on guys!" they demanded as they rushed inside, hauling the bags behind them.

The boys sighed as the eight of them followed closely behind.

"N-Naruto-kun! Wait for me!" Hinata called after him.

* * *

><p>Upon entrance of the convention they were instantly met with a large table with five men behind it.<p>

There stood Naruto and Megami hurriedly paying for everyone's pass, along with many more people dressed up.

The man the siblings were talking too were each handed five passes and schedules, after a nod and a thank you the siblings turned around in a rush and handed each person their pass.

"now you guys are free to go anywhere in the convention you want, there's a bunch of stuff going on right now, I'm sure you guys will find something you'll like!" Naruto said quickly.

"We all have to meet back here in exactly one hour to change costumes. There's tons to do! But we have to bolt anyone who wants to come can come!" Megami said quickly.

"I-I'll come" Hinata said quickly, "same here…" Sasuke said.

"great! Follow us!" Naruto called as the two finally picked up their feet and ran.

Hinata sighed as she rushed after, Sasuke followed slowly.

Ino bounced "come on Shika-kun! We have to go show off!" she beamed as she grabbed his hand and walked off, he sighed, trailing off with her.

"I say we go find something to eat" Tenten sighed as she took Neji's hand and continued on.

Sakura, being the resourceful one, opened the schedule first.

"There's a few discussions going on right now, but I have no idea what they're about! since this is all revolved around anime and manga, and comic books for another thing."

Gaara shrugged "let's just go to one, you might get interested" he slightly smiled as he took her hand and led her forward.

* * *

><p>Ino confidently strutted through the crowds and crowds of people already there, looking and buying, and watching reenactments.<p>

Shikamaru sighed, being dressed in the detailed version of sub-zero's costume; he did a lot of fumbling with it.

He was about to ask Ino if they could sit down somewhere and look around until something caught his eye.

More like, someone. Some people to be particular.

One in particular with a bag of chips in his hand, dressed in an oversized Iron man costume.

The other with a large dog by his side, not dressed at all. The other with a black widow sitting on his left shoulder in a batman costume. And the last, with the ever intimidating face and short black hair in a Sebastian Michaelis costume (**Black Butler**).

Ino—who was in the midst of twirling around—caught his eyes on something else, she trailed her eyes to where he was looking, then smiled at what caught her eyes.

"HEY! Hey guys! Over here!" she called through her veil covered mouth waving her pink glove covered hand.

The four boys turned to her from standing by a Marvel convention stand.

"Hey check it out! It's Ino and Nara" Kiba snickered, nudging Sai, who stared in return.

Choji was the first to wave back as the two made their way over.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you guys here" Choji said as he stuck his hand back into the chip bag.

Ino shrugged "well when you're bored on a Saturday night, Megami and Naruto decide to drag you to comicon!" she called over the noise of people.

Shikamaru sighed "I was fine with staying home…"

Ignoring him, Ino beamed "check out my outfit guys!" she said, turning from side to side like a model.

Heh…

"Mortal Kombat, nice" Kiba smirked "but then shouldn't you both be at the panel…?" Shino asked slowly, the black widow making its way across his back to his next shoulder.

Ino shivered "N-No, Naruto and Megami already went for it, Sasuke and Hinata followed them. We're catching up later so that's why we're checking out some other stuff."

"Cool, we were just about to go buy some comic books, you guys wanna hang with us?"

Ino nodded "sure!" "cool, follow us then" Kiba motioned as they began walking.

She walked ahead with Kiba, Choji, and Shino.

"I didn't even know you guys liked comic books…" she talked on.

Sai shot Shikamaru a look.

Both boys shared eye contact.

"If you're tired, you can leave…I'll look out for Ino" he said, giving a fake smile.

"I'm fine, I know how to take care of her…" he said coldly as he followed the rest of the group.

Sai smirked after him as he followed.

* * *

><p>Tenten beamed as she sat and nibbled on mochi and pocky, the only familiar looking (and not anime brand named) food she found.<p>

Neji sighed in relief as they sat down.

"this is costume is the best, I don't think one fangirl has recognized me yet"

Tenten slightly smiled at him "I thought you liked your fangirls."

"I just feel like relaxing today, this week's been horrible for almost everyone, especially yesterday." "But we pulled through! And mom and dad don't seem to mind the fact that we have this kind of relationship…well mom anyways…"

He sighed, "I still think there's something missing" "oh calm down, just relax like you said you wanted to. Hey, after I finish my pocky you want to go-"

She stopped herself when she found Neji staring at something, ignoring her talk.

His eyes drifted off elsewhere, to her right in particular. She frowned and turned to see what he was gazing she heavily at.

She glared.

His eyes settled on a girl. More of all a woman. But not just any, this one stood with her hand on her hip in a perfectly revealing Sindel costume with the white/grey and black wig and all.

From the back she was someone with a great figure.

She slapped him upside the head, sending him down, back to earth.

"Bastard…" she growled, "Ow! What was that for?" "As if you don't know!"

Just that was enough to alert the Sindel fan to turn around to face a voice that came familiar to her.

She instantly beamed and slightly jumped when she realized who they were.

"Neji! Tenten! Is that you?" she called.

The both of them seized their bickering when they recognized the voice. They turned back to the location of the Sindel fan, to stare in shock.

"MOM!" she yelled, thankfully it only fell into the noise that already arose through the people.

"W-What are you doing here?" she questioned her mother fearfully. "You know I enjoy my share of anime and Xbox from time to time. And when I heard this comicon was around I told Senso I just _had_ to come! I never believed I would find the both of you here? Tenten I thought you hated comic books with a passion" Kagome frowned, "I expected something more like this from your sister."

"Actually she's the one who dragged us here" she sighed as she stood up, "she's over by the Mortal Kombat panel, and seeing as your dressed so…" she frowned at her mother's choice of clothing.

"Mom, skimpy much?" "I should be saying the same for you" she giggled.

Tenten lightly blushed as she remembered what she had on. Kagome finally turned to Neji "I just love your Johnny Cage costume Neji! It really fits you!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, she played Mortal Kombat, she knew _exactly _what Cage was like, she sad to say he and Neji weren't that far apart.

"You got that right…" she said under breath. Suddenly something struck her brain. She turned to her mother again.

"hey? You said dad was here right? Where is he?"

"Right here…"

The both of them froze at the dark, deep voice sending chills down their spines from behind.

Tenten turned her head slightly to the side to face the familiar voice.

But, all she saw was a tall man dressed in Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat Armageddon outfit, the beard and hair fit perfectly.

"Dad!" she slightly chuckled, looking her father over. "Don't start, this was all her idea"

Kagome huffed, "well you were having fun earlier!"

Senso trailed his eyes to the Hyuga (whose clear eyes were shielded by the very glasses Cage wore) that stood by his daughter.

"Neji…" "Mr. Sento" he slightly bowed, acknowledging him.

Kagome groaned "booored. Come on! The both of you should come and walk with us! There's so much to do here!" she boasted.

Barely giving them a chance to answer she was already leading on.

"Best to follow, it's not like you have much of a choice" Senso sighed as he walked past them and began to go ahead.

"You know it's funny" Tenten pointed out as they began to follow.

What?" Neji questioned, looking towards her. "you thought my mom was hot" she giggled as she walked ahead of him.

He frowned and sighed to himself as he followed the three.

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be for getting <em>away<em> from the weeks antics.

Sakura irritably flipped through the manga's sitting on a table being sold by a man dressed as Cid (**Final Fantasy**)

She flipped through manga to manga, and only seemed to grow angrier as she did, to Gaara's confusion.

"Sakura…" "I don't get it! I just don't get it? None of these make sense how can people possibly read manga? This is why I don't take an interest in stuff like this! I can't even really understand the plot of ANY of these."

"I think that's because you start with the fifth book of each series. You can't pick it up that way."

She lightly blushed when she looked down to the two books she was holding in her hand.

Volume five and eight of hana yori dango (boys over flowers.)

"Well still, I've never been an anime person. Just the thought of acting the way Megami does when a new episode comes out on Saturday mornings, especially when people are trying to sleep." She huffed.

Gaara gave a small smile towards her through his Noob Saibot mask.

"Why don't you buy some. Start from the beginning, then maybe you'll take an interest." He suggested.

She sighed and slightly shrugged "alright, it's worth a shot. But don't expect me to start overly obsessing over it!" she stated.

He nodded as he watched her talk to the man.

"Um hey, can I get volume one of this?" she asked, holding up the hana yori dango volume.

"Of course, that'll be a thousand yen" he said casually.

Her eye brows rose up.

"Excuse me?" "a thousand Miss" he said again.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not about to pay one thousand yen for one volume! Two maybe! But just one? I might not even like it!" she demanded.

"A thousand" he repeated again "well that's outrageous!...that's…BULLSHIT!" she said aloud.

Suddenly a gasp (from at least three voices) fell on her ears.

"No way!" "it's her!" "can it be!"

She rolled her eyes, unable to process what the video game nerds could be talking about as she was still annoyed with the man.

Before she could continue there was a tap on her shoulder.

She groaned and twisted around.

"What?"

There stood through boys, who looked to be around fifteen years old, all dressed as star wars characters.

"Sorry to bother you. But might you be…Sonya Blade?" who asked, nervously.

She raised a brow, shrugging lightly.

"Well yeah, I'm dressed as-" "HOORAY!" the third at the end chanted.

She looked taken wondering just what the hell they wanted.

"What do you wa-" "you must come with us!" they practically ordered as they grabbed her hand, without even letting her answer first.

"Wait? What! Gaara! Do something!" she called.

He stared off at her. Knowing those boys wouldn't do much, he went after her just for laughs to see what they were going on about.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised Ino didn't break up with you. After what happened on Sunday you must have had a pretty decent excuse for her not too." Sai said as the boys stood back, watching as the four of them looked at comics.<p>

"Since you have no idea what even happened that day you should just keep your mouth shut." Shikamaru said casually as he watched Ino, flaunt around in her costume.

"I couldn't care less what the full story is. I know what I saw. If you keep treating her this way eventually she (and frankly the others) are going to end it all." he said casually.

Shikamaru said nothing further as he reminisced on Monday's events. He'd never seen Ino so upset.

And he was sure, somewhere inside her, she was still upset about it.

He looked at the watch she had given him that Sunday.

He'd worn it since.

It wouldn't be enough if he just got her something or painted a picture, he had to stand by her side.

Especially with Sai there.

He sighed; he'd planned to lay back at comicon, but realizing he just couldn't do that, he needed to keep alert.

Troublesome…

"Hey Shikamaru!" she called cutely, "and Sai! Come check this out!"

Shikamaru went ahead first, smiling after her as they walked up to see what all the excitement was about.

* * *

><p>Both Tenten and Neji groaned for the umpteenth time.<p>

For the past twenty minutes her parents had been dragging her around the convention, buying comics (as her mom so loved to do) and taking pictures with of their favorite characters.

"This is like Friday all over again…" she sighed.

"Well, it feels to be spending time with your parents again" Neji said casually.

"I guess you're right. And hey, at least this time we're not hopped off ecstasy" she laughed.

"Says you…" he mumbled, which of course resulted in a slap upside the head.

"Kidding! I was kidding!"

"Oh Tenten! Sweetie! Come look! They having a box set of _Clannad _ here!"

"Mom you know I hate sappy animes!" she yelled as she walked over to her.

"I know that! This is for me!" she squealed as she hugged it tighter, both Tenten and Senso rolled their eyes.

"Let's go find some more! I heard the voice actors for that popular anime are here!" she squealed again.

"What anime mom?"

Her mother thought for a second.

"Oh, silly me, it's seemed to have slipped my tongue. But I'm positive it starts with an N…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you! Shang Tsung sent you! Didn't he demon!" Naruto aka Liu Kang said on stage.<p>

"My orders are to presume your extermination. I lust for your blood" Megami aka Skarlet said dramatically.

The crowd of Mortal Kombat fans ooed and awed as they watched a reenactment of it.

"Wow…they're really putting themselves into this, I hadn't even known Megami could act" Hinata said as she and Sasuke stood back, still in their costumes of course.

As they watched Megami slice away with her sword they spoke.

"Is it as bad for you when she 'video game' as it is for me?" Sasuke said slightly coldly.

Ignoring it, Hinata giggled.

"No, I get used to it. Megami c-can get a little over the top sometimes but I know she puts her heart in these things."

"Hn. I guess I could say the same for that dunce. No wonder they're related."

Hinata nodded as they continued to watch.

"Kitana! You must help me!" Liu Kang (Naruto) yelled into the audience.

"Scorpian! I am in need of your assistance!" Skarlet (Megami) yelled into the crowd.

They all turned around to were the two cosplays stood. Sasuke annoyingly kept his cool but Hinata panicked.

"W-what are they doing?" she whispered. He shrugged lightly.

"Trying to get us to act with them" "b-but! We can't do that! We don't know the lines o-or anything!" she said frantically.

He slightly smiled under the scorpion mask.

"I'm sure they've got it handled…"

* * *

><p>For some reason, unbeknownst to her, Sakura stood in front of a group of boys between 7th to 11th grade. They watched her carefully.<p>

She became nervous, looking around trying to read something from someone on what she was supposed to do.

"WHY AM I HERE!" "as Sonya Blade you must lead this army in protest to the fact that they're cancelling _Slave Maid!" _one confident boy spoke out.

Sweat-drop.

She remembered Megami mentioning that anime at some point…

"YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU PROTEST AGAINST STOPPING AN OLD HENTAI?" she yelled.

"No…"

She blinked in confusion.

"We want the BOTH of you to help stop us!" one boy yelled, pointing to the other side of him.

There stood another girl in a Sonya Blade outfit, with recognizable hair.

"Matsuri? What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, Haruno? You again?"

Sakura laughed, "I never thought you to be the comic-con type" "I should say the same for you!" she shot back.

"My mom made me come here with my kid cousin and his stupid friends, the things I could be doing on a Saturday night…" she grumbled.

"I came with the girls, and the guys of course." "you mean Gaara's here!" she asked excitingly.

"Yes, but why are you so happy? Last time I checked _I _was the one going out with-"

"Ladies!" one of the boys spoke out.

"We must test your skills in combat! Like the real Sonya Blade!" another said.

"So what we just stand up here and act all crazy shooting things and talking into a walkie talkie?"

They nodded.

Sweat-drop.

Sakura groaned, looking over to the side to find Gaara standing there, unrecognizable as Noob Saibot so even Matsuri didn't notice.

She smiled.

"Sure…why the hell not?"

* * *

><p>"Those panels are so cool! And those my little ponies are so cute! Oh I could just each them up!" Ino squealed as the six of them left the <em>My little pony: friendship is magic<em> panel.

Shikamaru had been sitting with her and listening to her questions throughout the entire thing. She knew nothing about comics, anime or manga because frankly it wasn't her thing, even he was slightly familiar with the concept from Naruto.

But he listened anyways, finding any slightest way to make it up to her, since the guilt of Sunday's incident still wavered over him.

"Ino why'd you make us go in there? We completely missed the panel of!...' Kiba thought for a second.

"Oh what's that anime's name again?" he said to himself.

"I thought they were adorable!" she beamed.

Sai looked at his watch for a moment, then back to the boys.

"Sorry everyone but I have to go now. I promised Shin I'd meet him at the art studio tonight, so I should get going."

"Really?" Ino frowned, he nodded slightly.

"But you're my ride home!' Kiba boasted. "You can ride with Shino" he said as he turned to leave.

"B-but! There's bugs in there!...everywhere…" he shook as he followed him.

Ino picked up Shikamaru's hand to look at the time as Sai turned back to look at him. Shikamaru looked up, making eye contact.

With a smirk, he turned back and walked on.

"We should get going too! We promised Megami and Naruto we'd meet them at the front gate for another set of costumes" Ino announced.

"Alright then! I guess we'll see you guys in school" Choji said as he waved with a cheesed hand.

Ino nodded, "thanks for the shows guys!" she waved, taking Shikamaru's hand as they walked off.

Ino continued to guide him as they walked through the people, heading for the front entrance.

"Ino…?" "hm?" she asked as she smiled forward.

"Are…by any chance…still upset about what happened…on-" "Sunday?" she asked.

He looked up at her.

"It's safe to say I haven't completely let it go…It hurt you know…but that doesn't mean I haven't forgiven you…" she smiled sadly.

He stared at her as they bounced to the front…

* * *

><p>"Oh Senso! Oh Senso look! <em>Meru Puri!<em> I absolutely adore this manga…!"

Tenten sighed as she and Neji sat back while her mother continued to explore.

"And _Hetalia! Vampire Knight!_" she squealed.

"I feel like this is what Sasuke is in for in the years to come' Neji chuckled.

Tenten laughed out loud, "Good point, so what about you and me?"

His smile dropped, slightly. Hers did completely.

"Right…not sure if we have a future…" "Tenten-" "forget about it!" she smiled.

She looked down at the green watched that matched her Jade costume.

"Come on, the semi-twins have another costume to set on us" she smiled as she stood up.

"Ugh, I feel sick" she said, holding her stomach, "I'm pretty sure it was all that mocha you scarfed down' he said as he walked on to her parents.

She raised a brow.

"But I only had a bag…"

"Hey mom! Dad!" she called as she and Neji met up with them again.

They both turned to the teens.

"We have to go, Megami's got some more non-Mortal Kombat related stuff for us, but we _might_ be back." She said.

"That's fine sweetheart! It was great seeing you again! The same for you Neji" she smiled as leaned in, hugging the both of them.

"Bye dad" she saluted. He smiled, bringing her into a bear hug.

"Careful my little cadet…" "aw dad, come on" she giggled.

When he released Neji shook his hand, nodding to him in respect, as did Senso.

"See you later!" Tenten called as they began to walk off.

Suddenly Kagome lit up, smiling.

"Oh and Tenten! Remember to wear a condom!"

* * *

><p>"Jax! Jax! Hey you there! Damn, no reception in this hell hole!" the Sonya Blade Sakura spoke, followed by cheers from the young boys.<p>

It was like she was performing, but all she was doing was saying lines she remembered coming from the game when Megami or Tenten played.

"show me what you got maggot!" she said again, confidently.

Cheers went again. She liked the attention, people really got into their characters.

She and Matsuri took turns acting out scenes from the game. As she ended her part with a "Roger that!" and a salute, she stepped off, and Matsuri came on.

"I have no idea how this is going to get them their hentai back, but it is kind of fun" she smiled to Gaara who had been standing there, watching for the time.

Surprisingly, he pulled her forward, letting her head rest on his chest.

"I told you to stop trying to be a different person…" he said lowly, his voice deepened by the mask.

She smiled at him, kissing the nose of the mask cutely.

"It's just a character, it's not like how Wednesday was" she giggled.

She trailed her hand down until it reached his hand, taking it, she pulled him forward.

"Come on, we've got another costume, Naruto and Megami are waiting" "I thought you liked acting out here?"

"I've had enough rebelliousness for one week…" she smiled, leaving Matsuri.

* * *

><p>"Finally! Where have you guys been we've been waiting!" Megami chanted as te three couples met up with them.<p>

"You're not gonna believe who we ran into!" Ino said happily, "are you kidding? We saw are-" "I spent the time entertaining for some reason, but I kind of like this place." Ino, Tenten and Sakura said at once.

"We performed" the semi-twins smiled.

"Sadly, so did we" Sasuke said coolly with a sigh from Hinata.

"Anyways! Come on! Take these costumes and get dressed! I want you guys to meet us back in THAT show room" Megami said, pointing to a room marked room: 7

With a nod, they all headed to the change room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly elsewhere, both Kagome and Kiba snapped their fingers.<p>

"I remember now! It was called!-"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" Sasuke snapped as he pointed to his outfit.<p>

"This is…pretty complicated" Sakura said as she looked around hers. "This is nice…" Hinata smiled as she stood in hers.

"Is this some sort of skirt?" Neji grimaced as he pulled at the black piece.

"oh this is so cute!" Ino squealed she twirled in hers.

Shikamaru sighed, it was simple enough thankfully.

Along with Gaara, satisfied with his.

"this is…okay I guess" Tenten said as she looked around hers, holding a large scroll in her arm.

And finally Naruto, in an orange and black jump suit, with a metal headband across his forehead.

"What are we?" Neji asked.

"Ninjas! You guys are cosplaying from the anime and manga _Naruto_" he beamed.

They stared at him.

"Yeah! I know its super ironic! And you guys almost exactly look like the characters in the manga! The names are even the same!"

"That's really…disturbing…" Tenten said.

"Yeah I know but it's a super awesome manga! The only part that really annoys me is that the main character won't even realize that Hinata (in the manga) likes him! I mean it's so obvious!"

….

"Other than that! The action and everything makes it awesome!"

"So why are we standing here?" Sakura asked as they stood outside the door, toying with her headband.

"Well…for a performance…" he smiled, opening the doors behind him.

There stood Megami, on stage in a white half tight shirt with a regular fishnet shirt under it. A long white skirt type bottom, except for the fact it had a long slit on each side up to her hip, showing fishnet shorts, along with the same headband they had on her right arm, covering her tattoo.

She stood in front of other people dressed in Naruto cosplay, holding a mike…

* * *

><p>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Report to the dance dance dance floor  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Report to the dance dance dance dance dance floor

I'm feelin' so energetic  
>Don't think y'all will ever get it [4x]<p>

The floor is callin' me  
>And I don't know what else to do<br>The energy in here is fire  
>And the speakers too<br>See the DJ hittin' that replay  
>Do what he say and turn me on<br>Imma do a lotta talkin' with my feet  
>And the beat and I promise don't need no phone<p>

Put me on [6x]  
>Report to the dance floor<br>Put me on [6x]  
>Report to the dance floor<br>[ Lyrics from: . ]  
>I'm feelin' so energetic<br>Don't think y'all will ever get it [4x]

Meet me in the club [4x]

I feel like I'm up there abo- abo- above the clouds  
>Did you meet my speaker?<br>Ain't he, ain't he, ain't he talkin loud?

Don't he beat [5x] the floor  
>Don't he beat [3x] the floor<br>Don't he beat [5x] the floor  
>That's that and I ain't gotta say no more<p>

I'm feelin' so energetic  
>Don't think y'all will ever get it [4x]<p>

Meet me in the club [4x]

Report to the dance floor  
>Report to the dance floor<p>

Put me on [6x]  
>Report to the dance floor<br>Put me on [6x]  
>Report to the dance floor<p>

I'm feelin' so energetic  
>Don't think y'all will ever get it [4x]<p>

Meet me in the club [4x]

* * *

><p>As they walked out of the comic con building later that night, talking among their group about their experiences and antics and what not still in their Naruto cosplay outfits, Hinata pointed something out.<p>

"H-Hey! It's raining!"

The nine of them stopped talking and looked forward as they stood on the steps under a roof blocking the rain.

"Oh shoot! No one brought an umbrella!" Ino frowned, holding her hair.

Megami stared at the rain furiously pounding on the group, making the sky cloud and the moon shine brighter, making the night, all the more beautiful.

For a moment. They all reminisced on the week…

That is until Megami ran screaming into the rain.

But, an exciting scream, and she wasn't heading for the car, she danced in it, swinging back and forth in her costume, she twirled around, absorbing the rain as a loud thunder was heard.

"Megami!" Tenten yelled.

Then smiled.

"Wait for me!" she screaming as she ran in herself, jumping about, screaming to the sky as thunder pounded and lightning flashes.

Sakura shrugged, running in, screaming wildly, more than Wednesday.

"W-wait for me!" Hinata called.

"This is so going to kill my hair but wait for me!" Ino yelled happily.

Naruto didn't hesitate to jump in himself, leaving the rest of Omega to watch them.

The boys stared off at the girls they had wisely chosen.

So full of life…

With a smile and or smirk from each of them, they ran in themselves.

Even with the thought of knowing that the boys would be packing to go home tomorrow, they enjoyed the time they had left to _really_ spend time together.

Naruto jumped into puddles with Hinata, both laughing after each splash.

Neji picked Tenten up and twirled her around, she laughed aloud as he did, her eyes shut.

Gaara held Sakura's hands as they both twirled round and round, she threw her head back, taking in the peace of the rain.

Laughing, Shikamaru chased Ino, when he caught her she bent over laughing, turning around and hugging him.

Finally, Sasuke twirled Megami around once, as if they were in a ball, all ten of them extremely wet, but caring less.

He pulled out his phone as she leaned in to kiss him, she caught his cheek, but when the camera was ready he kissed her, as did she, both passionate as the camera flashed.

Capturing the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Until more are ready to be made.<em>

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**A.H special EXTRA story**

**ItaMido**

**Uchiha-Chan**

**An Uchiha group date leads the toughest men of Konoha wondering just what kind of relationships they've gotten themselves into!**

**You wanted to meet her! and now I FINALLY introduce Itachi's girlfriend!**

At the alpha household, the group sits on an average school night. Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten and Neji sit in the living room, watching TV. Naruto helps his favorite wallflower in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

Sakura sits in her room, working her way through extra credit homework.

Yet the Uchiha readies himself for the night. Dressed in black dress pants with a white long sleeved collar shirt, with black shined shoes.

Neji whistled as Sasuke walked down the steps with his hands in the pockets. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Looking good Uchiha, where are you off too?"

Sasuke sighed adjusting his collar in the mirror by the door. "Megami and I have a dinner date with my parents and Itachi and his girlfriend."

"Don't tell me you're taking Megami to some fancy formal restaurant" Tenten sighed. Sasuke slightly nodded.

"You know she's not going to dress up…" "That's why I got help…"

Suddenly heavy, exasperated breathing could be heard halfway down the steps.

The gang in the living room stood up to see what the commotion was about. There, standing halfway on the steps trying to catch her breath, was Ino.

"I did it…I got it on her…Sasuke…you owe me _big_ time…" finally she passed out and fell down the steps.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked up and helped her up, carrying her to the living room.

Heel clacking could be heard on the hallway towards the steps. The four of them looked up to see who was coming down.

The first thing they glimpsed was a sparkling strappy white high heel with toes painted a clear white.

Tenten stared in shock. Sasuke smirked, as did Neji and Gaara.

Until…the rest of her came down.

There stood Megami, in a short tight white dress with a loose one shoulder sleeve with silver on the ends of it, her hair tied up in a stylish loose bun with a silver butterfly barrette in the band that hung to the side, on her left shoulder a silver shoulder purse with strappy white high heels. It would have looked good (they assumed) if she wasn't standing in front of them in chibi form, looking miniature and exaggerated.

Silence…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Sasuke yelled his eyes firing as he pointed at Megami who stared with wide anime eyes, his yell directed towards Ino who was just waking up as Shikamaru fanned her.

"Hey I got her in the damn dress didn't I?" she growled.

"But then why…does she look like this?" Gaara questioned staring the chibi down.

"chibi!" she smiled.

Sweat-drop.

"We go now?" she asked sweetly, her smile like an upside down half circle.

"Classic…" Neji smirked, "how long to plan on staying like this?" "When you say I can take off this fucking dress" she smiled.

Sasuke glared, unamused, "well, that's about enough for me" Tenten sighed as she took Gaara's hand and walked back into the living room. Neji shot her a look, "what are you doing?"

"What…jealous much?" she smirked. He rolled his eyes as he followed them back to the living room.

He turned back to the chibi Megami still smiling like a complete idiot.

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, or we'll be late. At least act like a normal human being for one night"

She glared at him, "no fun."

Suddenly she popped back into a full human being.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that and go about the night" he said as he grabbed her hand to head out.

* * *

><p>Ragoût de Rouge (which roughly translates to Red Stew) the French restaurant they're meeting the two couples at on the Eastern side of Konoha, but not really far from home since the girls live on the end of Northern Konoha.<p>

This would be the first time Megami would be meeting Itachi's girlfriend, yet Sasuke had only met her a couple times.

As he parked his Ferrari (Megami seated in the front bouncing like a child) the two of them stepped out towards the front of the restaurant were the couples waited.

There, waiting in the front was Itachi, standing calmly waiting for his brother and parents in black slacks with a white dress shirt and a black tie, dressed the best they had seen. And next to him was a girl several inches taller than Megami, but still shorter than Itachi.

Megami beamed as they walked up to them.

"Hi Itachi! Hi Itachi's girlfriend!" Megami smiled. The girls smiled dumbly, waving.

"Hi! You must be Megami! The name's Midori Sundako! Nice to meet you!" "Megami Uzumaki! Same here!" she smiled as they shook hands.

Midori stood fully figured dressed in a bright red strapless mermaid dress with a long slit on the left side, along with matching red shiny heels.

Her pure white curly hair ran to her shoulder hanging a little over them. Her eyes a glistening sea green along with a golden necklace around her neck of the Uchiha symbol, which Megami didn't notice, it was the same as hers.

The only difference, one was solid gold, the other rare sterling silver.

"Why don't we go inside so we don't miss the reservation? Mikoto and Fugaku can meet us inside!" Midori suggested "okay!" Megami beamed as they bounced inside.

The two brothers looked at each other sullenly. "Sasuke…" Itachi smirked, Sasuke shot him a dead glare "Itachi…"

* * *

><p>They both walked into the restaurant, following their bubbly girlfriends.<p>

After checking into their reservation the two girls slumped down into the six seated wide table and began playing patty cake across from each other to pass the time, the two Uchiha boys sat down in an annoyed tone as they watched the girls play around.

A couple minutes of patty-cake later, a person cleared their throat behind them.

Sasuke and Megami turned around, Itachi and Midori looked up.

There stood Fugaku, looking as serious and firm as ever in a black business suit, black tie and all, his suit jacket unbuttoned and his hands in his pockets, a dead expression crossing his face.

"Dad…" the two boys said venomily, it's not that they had anything against their father, it's just the Uchiha men are just men of few words.

"Boys…"

The two boys raised a brow as they looked around him, "where's mother?" Itachi asked.

Fugaku sighed in defeat and pointed behind him.

Mikoto popped her head from behind him "hi boys!"

Mikoto stood in an elegant long black silk A-line V-neck dress that touched the ground over her black heels. Her long black hair hung down with a little black rose on the left side, on her neck cast the same item as the girls, except hers a rare platinum necklace with of course the Uchiha symbol, given to her to her by Fugaku on her 18th birthday.

Silver Uchiha, Gold Uchiha, Platinum Uchiha.

"Megami! Midori! It's so nice to see you girls again!" she beamed as the two girls stood up to hug her.

"Oh my gosh are you playing patty-cake? Can I play?" she pleaded.

The three girls sat down and proceeded with a 3-way patty-cake as they waited for the menu's.

The 3 Uchiha men sat down and sighed to themselves. It was bound to be a long night…

* * *

><p>"-so when I was 10 I got a new bike for my birthday, I was so excited to go and ride it around town and I completely forgot the Uchiha's lived in the next street, you know that whole fancy richie one my mom say I couldn't ride down. Anyways when I stopped to take a breath <em>this guy<em> decides to walk up and ask if he can have my bike. Of course I say 'Hell No' because, hell, I just got it, but then he says he'll pay me which I STILL deny of course, when I get annoyed I start to ride away but then he tries to freaking steal it, so when I get pissed I beat him with my helmet and it all follows from there." Midori smiled after explaining how she and Itachi first met.

The six sat from Itachi, to Midori, to Mikoto. On the other side across sat Sasuke, Megami, and Fugaku.

Megami had been the one to ask to rile up the conversation while they waited for their ordered food, a man on the other side of the restaurant played the piano throughout the almost full restaurant.

"So you got your ass beat by a girl, even back then?" Sasuke asked smirking. Itachi glared at him, Midori laughed as Megami hit him upside the head.

"That's mean Sasu-chan!" "Sasuke watch your mouth when you're talking to ladies!" his mother demanded.

"That's right _Sasu-chan_" Itachi mumbled, smirking. Sasuke glared at him.

Megami smiled at the name. "Don't you like the nickname Tachi-chan?" Midori smirked.

Sasuke held muffled laughter as Itachi glared at nothing. Mikoto beamed "oh I just love nicknames! Don't you Fuga-chan?" she cooed turning to her husband giving the nickname he had back in high school.

Itachi and Sasuke weren't usually one's to even crack a smile. But this caught then into a fit of laughter.

Fugaku glared at his currently immature son's then sighed at his beaming wife.

Moving on, Mikoto turned back to Midori who was flinging her silverware at an oblivious Itachi at the moment.

"So Midori, what do you do for a living?" Midori blinked at the sudden question since she had been occupied by her current game.

"Oh, I I'm the executive vice-president of Victoria's Secret and the previous fantasy bra model aka 'face of Victoria's Secret'. I used to model for them but those days are gone" she said waving her hand.

"But your only twenty-two, you're still very young" Mikoto said in confusion. "I was never really into modeling" she shrugged.

"well then, would you like to meet the new face of Victoria's Secret?" Sasuke smirked.

Midori raised a brow, Sasuke pointed to Megami who glared at him. "no way! I knew you looked familiar, I passed by the shoot on my way to the studio!" she laughed "but there was more than one-"

"Yeah, I was about to say _co-_face of Victoria's Secret (as if I wanted to be in the first place) my friends and I modeled the line of fantasy bra's, do you know Mikey Patricks?"

"Know him? He's my cousin!" "Are you serious?" "Yep, it's also how I landed the job in the first place." She smiled.

Mikoto clapped "I love that the two of you are getting to know each other swimmingly!"

Itachi and Sasuke smirked as their food came and was sat down.

"it's about time I'm starvin'!" Midori and Megami yelled at the same time.

Both boys blinked.

"Midori, that's un-lady like" Itachi sighed, "go stuff it Uchiha" she smiled as she dug in.

"I like you Sundako!" Megami beamed. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"so Megami-" Midori started her face full of food "-you play any sports?"

Itachi sighed "chew your food…" "fuuuuck you" she said playfully

Itachi smirked at her.

Sasuke blinked.

"Play? She's obsessed" Sasuke said.

Megami nudged him then turned to Midori.

"Football, soccer, track, basketball, karate ( a little), tennis-" "AND the list goes on" Sasuke interrupted.

Midori laughed, Itachi smirked "that was rude…"

Megami kicked him in the shin from under the table, he cringed but tried not to show the pain, only Itachi could see it in his eyes.

"I played football and basketball in high school!" Mikoto smiled, Megami beamed "oh I know! I pass by your picture every time I'm going to fourth period" "I only did football, it was a bitch to get on the team" Midori groaned.

"Exactly!" Mikoto smiled, "I had a little help…" Megami mumbled as she nibbled on her food.

"aaaaw" both women went, turning to Sasuke.

"I didn't put her on because I liked her; I put her on because she looked like a guy and had the ability of a bull"

As the four laughed Megami flipped him off, Sasuke smirked in return, turning back to his food.

"So what about your parents? And your friends? I'd like to know a little about you Megami" Midori smiled.

Suddenly Mikoto dropped her fork; Fugaku looked up at her as she stared at the wall, refusing to show her face. Midori looked around; everyone's full expression had dropped.

Megami gave a sad but calmed smile.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was little"

Midori's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

Megami laughed "no it's fine…I have a brother though, maybe you've met him-" "Naruto Uzumaki" Midori half smiled as everyone began to retain their previous composure "I really should have expected it, since I know his parents passed away. I completely forgot"

"How did you?-" "I've met the band a bunch of times, the last name just caught me. Besides, you have the same dorky but cute smile…and the eyes."

Megami turned red as Mikoto giggled.

"And your friends?" "Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Sento, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga, best friends."

"Yamanaka? Is her mom Imoi Yamanaka?" Megami nodded.

"no way! She was the 1985 face of Victoria's Secret! She wore the very first fantasy bra! Which at that time was just a model."

"geez I wonder if Ino known's this" "you should ask her"

"Sento…Sento…damn that name sounds familiar…" she grumbled wracking her brain in thought. "Her parents are ex-military sergeants and recruits."

"Yeah! There it is! They're really popular around Japan everyone has their respect" Midori seemed to know everything.

"Alright then, what about Sakura Haruno?" Megami asked, testing her. "Well Haruno is the name of Japan's leading hospital industry so I'm guessing she's the daughter of Aoi Haruno, correct?" she smirked.

Itachi chuckled as Megami sat wide eyed, "okay then…Hinata Hyu-" "daughter of Hiashi Hyuga of Hyuga Corp. and the Hyuga clan, the third most respectable in all of Japan…right after Uchiha…" she mumbled.

The men of the table smirked, Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Omega"

"a band that debuted six years ago in northern Japan under HEBI studios and are still the reigning champions of J-pop and J-rock today, the band includes that of Naruto Uzumaki (son of Minato Namikaze, former Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan...) Neji Hyuga (cousin to Hinata Hyuga and nephew to Hiashi Hyuga of Hyuga corp. under the Hyuga clan) Shikamaru Nara (son of Yoshino and Shikaku Nara of the Nara industries and the Nara clan, the fourth most respected clan in Japan) Gaara Sabaku ( prince of Sunagakure and heir to the throne) and Sasuke Uchiha (son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, second most respected clan in Japan and leader of Uchiha corp.)

"The Battle of the Bands"

"A show held yearly were bands from worldwide gather in a major city to determine who rains in music throughout the world. Only bands that have had a 5 year running or higher are eligible to participate. This year's newest addition…Omega"

"Astronomy"

"The study of space and time"

"Banana"

"A popular yellow fruit that mostly grow in Southern Asia, questions?"

The three (that is Mikoto, Fugaku and Megami) stared wide eyed at her. Itachi smirked proudly and Sasuke smirked, impressed.

Then Megami smirked, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"your alright Sundako…I'm running a lot of respect on you" "the feeling runs mutual…Uzumaki"

"Alright, enough of that noise! I think a bathroom break is well in order!" Midori announced a she stood up.

"Megami, Mikoto. You coming?" she asked as she stepped turned to her side, her curly white hair bouncing.

"ohh! Girl talk!" "you sound like Ino/ Oni" Midori and Megami groaned at the same time.

Megami looked up to her, Midori looked down at her. Both girls smiled "my friend Ino is really all about that girl stuff" "my Oni is really into that too except you know…he's a guy."

Both laughed.

Mikoto smiled as she pushed them forward "to the bathrooms my future daughters…" she mumbled.

"Say what!" both girls yelled as she pushed them out of sight.

Itachi sighed in relief as she rested his head back on the seat. Fugaku sighed at he held his forehead, Sasuke sighed as he set his head back.

"Copy cat" "shut up pansy" "boys…behave…I shouldn't have to tell you that at 23 and 18"

"I'm not 18/23 yet…" Sasuke and Itachi said under their breaths.

Itachi sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I think its due time…"

* * *

><p>"It's been really nice getting to know you Megami, I never would have believed we had so many things in common" Midori laughed as the girls sat by the mirrors while Mikoto went to let the manager know the sink was out of towels.<p>

"Right! Except you know, my favorite color is white" and mine is red" Midori smiled.

They both sighed "I wish I had your hair" they groaned, then blinked and laughed again.

"Truth be told, I thought Sasuke was bringing some bimbo-bitch like he did last time. This Karin chick or whatever" "don't worry, I thought Itachi would do the same, you know how Uchiha's are" Megami added.

Midori nodded "and it's our job to keep them in line!" "Right!"

Megami smiled "so when did Itachi first ask you out?" Midori chuckled "oh man, that feels like age's ago…"

"The first time he asked me out was the first time we met! After I kicked his ass he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, and that he'd give me anything I'd ever wanted."

Megami frowned "what did you say?" "I kicked him in the balls, flipped him off and yelled 'money doesn't rule the world you pansy-ass bitch!' as I road my bike away."

Megami burst out laughing.

"But, after that he apologized and I said we could be friends. A year later I had this huge carnival party for my 11th birthday because that was the year I got to get my braces out so it really meant the most to me, plus I LOVE CARNIVALS. As a gift Itachi gave me this-" she held the golden Uchiha necklace up, that was the first time Megami had noticed it, she gasped.

"One second, I have one just like that!" she held up the silver necklace "Sasuke gave it to me on my 5th birthday." Midori smiled brightly "is that so…"

"How about this, let me explain to you some history about that necklace when I finish alright?" Megami nodded as Midori continued.

"I thought it was just a nice gesture you know, he's all rich and stuff so it gets me a solid gold necklace of his clan…thought he was being conceited at first…" Megami chuckled.

"For the next 7 years he asked me out every first Wednesday of each month" "why's that?" Megami asked.

"My birthday always falls on a Wednesday, and according to him, the week is like a hill. Monday and Tuesday are climbing up and struggling to get through, then Wednesday is when you're at the top you can just freely slide down the bottom for Thursday, Friday and Saturday, and then get ready to climb again on Sunday. Wednesday shows that things are finally looking up and to just sit on the top and relax for a bit, sliding down takes some energy too you know!" Midori explained.

"Wow…" Megami smiled. "But then why the first?"

"1 for the first and my birthday is May 1st. my favorite birthday was my 11th. So then, the first: one, one, one and one. It's like repeating, so he repeats."

"that's creative" Megami smiled.

Midori frowned, "yeah, it was. But I rejected him every time. Yet he never stopped asking….seven years, it took me seven years to say yes to him…" she sighed.

"And you know what?...he never stopped asking not even once, he never missed a Wednesday, even if it were raining, snowing, or if I were on vacation with my parents. He called, he wrote if no connection was possible he just…didn't stop. Even when he had a girlfriend he asked!" she laughed "which was really common…that's also why he had a lot of short relationships."

"Why didn't you want to go out with him?" "I thought I didn't feel that way about him truthfully, it took me seven years to realize I loved him. That I loved him since the day I met him. I finally noticed that since the day I got this necklace, I never took it off (you know unless for basic things) but I always had it with me…"

"What did you love about him?" Megami asked as she leaned on the sink, listening and enjoying every bit.

"everything…his annoying personality…his eyes…his smile…laugh…the way he talked only to me…the fact that he cared about me, he stood for my stupidity…his friendship…his heart…" she sighed, reminiscing.

"When I turned 18 I finally said yes to him." "And your first date?" Megami smiled.

Midori beamed "where else?"  
>"He took me to the carnival…"<p>

Megami's smile looked as if it couldn't be burned my anything, like it was stuck there.

"After that (literally after the date when he drove me home) he kissed me, and you know….it felt like I'd been waiting for it for an eternity" she sighed.

"Then he explained to me the reason and history of the necklace, which I'm ready to explain…"

Megami sat up, listening carefully.

"This necklace-" "this necklace…well those NECKLACE'S I had hand crafted and modeled after this one."

Both girls turned around to Mikoto standing there smiling at them, holding up the platinum version of the two necklace's on their necks, which both girls had just noticed.

"Midori, if you don't mind" "go right ahead, it's your story" the snow haired girl smiled.

Mikoto walked to the middle of the girls in confusion.

"I don't understand" Megami said. Mikoto sighed "I believe it. It all started on my 18th birthday. The one I had been waiting for since I was a little girl. I had always dreamed of the perfect birthday, with family, friends, love…and all my favorite things."

"And so I did. I tell you I'll never forget it, it was the best birthday I'd ever had…" she sighed dreamily.

"At that time Fugaku and I were dating. Believe it or not he was quite the book worm. My friend set me up with him on a blind date freshman year. At first I wasn't sure about going out with him, he was quiet and a little awkward. But behind that book was a charming and handsome boy who'd had a crush on me since the 8th grade."

"When we got to know each other a little better we began dating, which led up to me turning 18 right after graduation. Like I said I threw a huge party, it was possibly the best night of my life…but the part that made it the most special is that…it was the night Fugaku told me he loved me. Which I had been waiting to hear him say for the last few months, but thought it would never come out!"

Midori smiled, Megami beamed.

"Right before it though, he led me out to my mother's garden at night so we could be alone. And, he gave it to me. The hand crafted platinum Uchiha symbol necklace, as soon as he put it on it came right out 'I love you'. He immediately explained to me what the necklace is meant for…"

Megami waited for her to explain but she didn't.

Sweat-drop.

Was anyone going to tell her?

"All in all, he went away for college, and so did I. but after some years we finally got married."

"It was then that I decided I wanted this to carry on. So I made it clear to myself when Itachi was born, I would have another unique necklace made. When Itachi turned five I gave him the golden one but he kept it for a while, six years to be precise. And that is where you see it now." She said pointing to Midori.

Megami smiled as Midori held the necklace lovingly.

"Then when Sasuke was born I decided I would do the same for him, silver instead though. I gave it to him when he turned four instead so the five year old thing wouldn't carry on. I decided to not have any more children after that as you know."

"I couldn't believe Sasuke gave it so immediately, I thought it would take him a while, he gave it even before Itachi did!"

Megami smiled.

"But I could see it…I could see that he cares for you…so the necklace is where it belongs."

"Mikoto…what does this necklace mean?"

"This necklace is given to the person which whom the Uchiha male wishes to spend the rest of his life with, not necessarily a proposal but like a warning or something…all in all, it basically translates as 'forever'" Midori cut in.

"Forever?"

"I give you this necklace, to promise that I will love you and only you…forever" Mikoto quoted the words Fugaku had said to her the night he gave her the black diamond.

Megami stared in shock.

Love?

Forever?

"After all, silver, gold, and platinum are forever. Everlasting…untouched by time…"

Megami frowned and looked down.

"But….silver can tarnish over time…"

Mikoto smiled "as long as you keep it healthy, nothing will happen to it. Just look at the necklace sweetheart. Itachi's kept it safe for Sasuke for thirteen years and it looks the same as it did the day I gave it to him. If you give it your love…it will never fade away…"

* * *

><p>The three Uchiha bound females walked back to the restaurant talking small talk as they walked to the boys.<p>

They took their previous respective seats as the men sat up.

"That was a long bathroom break" Sasuke grumbled. "Hey when a girls gotta pee a girls gotta pee" Midori shrugged.

"Would you like to share more information?" Fugaku commented sarcastically, Midori beamed "not at all."

"Midori, he was being sarcastic" Itachi sighed smiling. "That's not fair! I don't get sarcasm!" "No way! Me either" Megami yelled.

"You don't get a lot of things…" Sasuke said under his breath, Megami nudged him as he smirked at her.

Suddenly Mikoto started laughing. The five of them turned to her as she tried to stifle her giggles.

After a couple seconds it began to settle, she looked up at them and sighed happily.

"Look at this…three generations of Uchiha men and women, couples even." Fugaku smiled at her and held her hand from under the table.

"Uh, I'm not an Uchiha woman" Midori and Megami said at the same time.

Itachi smirked, "you always could be: Midori Uchiha, doesn't it have a ring to it?"

She chuckled as she picked at what was left of her food "is that a proposal Mr. Uchiha? because I'm not buying it" she smiled.

"Okay…."

* * *

><p>A couple seconds later.<p>

* * *

><p>"…how about now?"<p>

She raised a brow as she turned to her side, and then gasped at the sight before her, Megami held her breath and Mikoto almost screamed.

The entire restaurant quieted as they saw Itachi on one knee. Holding out an open scarlet velvet box.

Midori kept a shocked expression as she stared down at him.

Inside the box sat a golden ring, inside that sat a popping heart shaped red diamond.

"I know scarlet's your favorite shade of red…" he started. She shot her head up to him, her face a mixture of confusion, sadness and shock.

"…Midori, I think I've held it off long enough…we both know that necklace means I want to be with you forever…but it's not about the necklace…I…I've loved you since we were ten…you know…when you decided to beat me with your bike helmet?" he smirked, she lightly blushed.

"I waited day in and day out for you to say yes…I waited seven years for you to go on a date with me. My feelings never changed, I swear I would have waited a life time if you'd given me the chance…"

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please don't let me make an ass of myself when I say this…" he slightly mumbled, she cracked a slight smile.

He took a deep breath.

"Midori Sundako….will you marry me?"

Finally the tears rushed out of her eyes.

"YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times, a billion! However many times! YES God YES!" she cried as she lunged into his arms. The entire restaurant exploded into claps and cheers. Pictures were taken as she pulled back and kissed him.

"Oh my gosh…my son's getting married…my…my little Itachi…is getting married…"

Mikoto fainted at that moment, Fugaku sighed "as expected."

Megami smiled as she watched Itachi slip the ring on her ring finger, Midori held her left cheek in embarrassment. When it was on she held the ring hand to the necklace, she could faintly hear her say 'I love you so much' through the cheering and such, then watched her kiss him again.

She trailed her eyes over to Sasuke, who sat smirking at his now engaged brother. She looked down at the necklace, then back to him…trapped in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Honestly, I hadn't expected the night to end like this" Midori sighed as they stood out in the dark of the night, with stars and a full moon brightening up the sky.<p>

"Congratulations" Megami smiled as she stood in front of her. "Thanks Megami" Midori smiled.

"Before I go, could I get a picture with the new Mrs. Uchiha?"

Midori blushed and nodded. They stood by each other as Megami took out her camera and snapped a picture, one for the album.

"It was really nice meeting you Megami; I hope everything turns out well for you and that late bloomer…but from here on! It looks like we just might end up being sisters!" she whispered. Megami laughed nervously as she shook her head.

"I…don't know about that..."

"Midori!" Mikoto yelled as she popped up, making the two girls jump.

"Ye-" "starting tomorrow we have MUCH planning to do! This will be the wedding of weddings! There's the decorations, catering, photo's-" Mikoto went on a she began walking, "walk with me, talk with me" she said taking Midori's hand.

"Well goodbye Megami! I hope to see you again soon!" Megami waved as she watched them walk off.

"-And of course the date!" Mikoto went on, "um, when exactly do you two want it?"

Midori smiled as they continued walking.

"How about the first Wednesday of June...?"

Megami smiled as she turned around to meet Sasuke at the car after giving her goodbye's, she passed by Itachi who stood and waited for Midori.

She saluted him; he smirked at her as if she were a little sister and saluted back. Waving as she walked to Sasuke.

She opened the car and stepped in as she saw Sasuke sitting there, waiting for her.

As they drove home she opened her mouth. "You knew about the proposal…didn't you?" "More or less" he smirked. "That's what this dinner was about! Well aren't you clever."

He slightly chuckled. "So did you have a good time?" he asked.

"The best, more than I thought I would…and…Sasuke…"

He raised a brow as he watched the road, indicating he was listening.

"Mikoto explained to me…the history of…this necklace" "Aa, 'the jewels of eternity' as she likes to call them, I'm not surprised, I know you would have noticed that they were both wearing theirs."

"Yeah…yeah…but, she also said it means, you give it-"' "to the person you're in love with and wish to spend the rest of your life with." He said coolly.

She looked down and blushed as she watched them pull up to the darkened house, the restaurant not being very far away.

"So then…what does this mean?" "What _does _it mean…?"

"That didn't answer my-"she was interrupted as he put it in park and unlocked the door, stepping out.

"Sas-" he bent down and smirked at her, leaning on the car roof.

"Megami, when you're ready to admit it to yourself and understand everything that just happened, come to me. I'll have all the answers. But, for now, I have to go tell a certain blond that a wedding is coming up, and her taste is in need. Well, she did say that I owe her."

He locked the car as he walked up the steps, unlocked the door, and opened it, letting himself in.

She continued to sit there for the next couple minutes, trying to contemplate everything.

She finally smiled softly and went to let herself in when she heard the excited screams of Ino coming from upstairs.

Wait until she tells her the news about her mother…

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Itachi's car.<p>

He and Midori sat in as he drove her back to her home.

She couldn't stop smiling as her eyes kept trailing down to the ring.

"Itachi…I can't…I just can't believe…" she sighed, shifting in her seat in nervousness.

He smiled lightly as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I think we've waited long enough. I hope you had a good time."

"Are you kidding? I'm getting married! I have to tell EVERYONE!" she squealed finally letting it out.

He lightly chuckled as she bounced in her seat.

After a second she settled back in it, calm herself.

She frowned as quiet elated the car.

"But…Itachi…what are you going to do about them…?" she asked slowly.

His smiled dropped instantly.

"You have to tell them soon you know…you should have at the dinner…all of them frankly…" she said a little quietly.

"I can't…" he said slowly.

She shot him a look.

"And why not! You might give them a chance to-"

"Midori…" he said stopping them.

"I'm under orders…you know they're watching…" he said.

She looked down to the small camera instated in his car, then the chip behind his ear.

She scoffed, turning back to stare at the window.

"This whole thing is madness. I hope that they're ready…" she sighed.

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

.

.

.

"The men are ready sir, they are free to move in whenever you need too." He spoke on one knee.

He raised one hand, ordering him to leave.

"Good. Bring him in."

"Yes sir" he nodded as he stood up and walked out.

As he opened the door, he entered.

They shared eye contact for a brief moment, then moved on.

"sir…?"

"Are you prepared" "yes sir."

"Then you know what you need to do."

"Yes."

"Whatever means necessary…even if you have to bring them to their knees."

"Yes sir."

"And if anyone gets in your way…feel free to eradicate them."

He smirked devilishly.

"Yes…your highness…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*MHM: AH*~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Who are these people?<em>

_and just what are they planning?..._

_what's in store next for our group..._

* * *

><p><strong>MINIBITE (Rock see Seishin special)<strong>

* * *

><p>Konoha high was silent.<p>

Which is unusual since the school is usually high and pumped up. Especially during basketball games. But this particular game…wasn't going so well.

Konoha was losing to Furyoka 82 to 74

Most of the team was exhausted, trying to make up the points, but they just couldn't get it.

Ino…was losing her mind.

The cheerleaders were out of it. If they could just get the team pumped up, maybe they could make up the points! She thought in frustration.

But right now, she didn't have all of her team, only Sakura and Hinata who were the only ones filled with energy.

"I can't believe we're losing" Sakura sighed. Hinata frowned, her pompoms hanging low.

"Oh come on! What kind of attitude it that? We're cheerleaders aren't we? We've got to find some way to get the boys going!" she said in annoyance.

"I don't know Ino…" Hinata frowned.

Luckily, during their talk, one of the members on the opposing team had made a foul, giving Konoha chance to get the two points they needed, hopefully which would motivate them.

The victim of the foul.

Was Rock Lee.

"Rock Lee's in!" Ino said.

"So?" Sakura slightly shivered. "Hinata! Go get Tenten and Megami! We have to help Lee!" she demanded.

With a nod, Hinata was off.

About a minute later she returned with both girls.

"Whatcha need Ino?"

"For the both of you to put on these uniforms!" she demanded, holding them up.

"What? Why?" "quickly! Unless you want to lose this game!" she ordered.

With shared eye contact then an eye roll, both girls took the uniforms, quickly running to slip them on.

Just as Lee was about to unsteadily try and make the two points, a call came to him.

"COME ON ROCK LEE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Tenten's voice rang.

He turned to the girls as music began to play, and the girls voices began to escalate.

* * *

><p>Started running back is that<br>I also look away no matter how  
>Beside that if I close my eyes I<br>You do not have to look back  
>You were longing<br>Let me dream all the way this

Rock lee GO! Rock lee GO!  
>Glitter heart always remains<br>I thought pale ale can not be the word  
>Gently delivered to the chest<p>

Night sky shining floor of heaven  
>Like thousands of open holes<br>Otherwise you receive a hand reaching out  
>Like a star does not reach<br>You are much loved  
>Have shone all the way this<p>

Rock lee GO! Rock lee GO!  
>Always do not forget your smile<br>I thought ale was pounding secret crush  
>Gently delivered to the chest<p>

Is not there any way hesitation  
>I'm just a certain destination only just<br>Everyone is surely street passing through  
>Much tired looking repeated scenery<br>Will give you the experience  
>Let them cast magic<br>Painted the various color  
>The layer color to today<p>

Rock lee GO! Rock lee GO!  
>Glitter heart always remains<br>I thought pale ale can not be the word  
>Gently delivered to the chest<p>

Rock lee GO! Rock lee Go!  
>Always do not forget your smile<br>Believed that pounding excitement of the road  
>you fulfilled a dream at the Edge<p>

* * *

><p>A song. A song about him.<p>

With a couple grateful tears as the girls began the verse again, he nodded to them.

"I shall make the points!" he announced, throwing the ball in.

Thankfully, it landed gracefully into the basket, resulting in a cheer from the Konoha crowd.

"Have you ever seen them do something like that for us?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shrugged.

Neji ticked, sucking up his pride.

"Come on Lee!" he yelled, to everyone's surprise.

"Yosh! Go Lee! I believe in you!" Gai-sensei smiled brightly, blindingly.

"Gai-sensei…Tenten-san…Neji-kun…thank you" he teared up again.

Only to have his eyes distracted by the skirt going up and down as Sakura jumped, flashing her panties.

With a red face he threw the ball at random, the shock of the entire gymnasium.

But thankfully, somehow, he made the basket.

They sighed in relief, as did he.

With their confidence back and the cheerleaders raining, Konoha high was back on the court…

Go! Rock lee! Go!

* * *

><p><strong>*T~*B~*C~*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE A.H COUPLE?<strong>

**There's a poll in my profile on that so please go and check it out. It just lists the five A.H couples and you can vote on who's your most favorite :)**

**Also, let me know in reviews, PM's or anywhere else you can think of of what your favorite chapter in this was. I'd have to say mine is between Bittersweet (NejiTen) and Let's take a Walk (NaruHina) I really like the lemon I did for NejiTen and I hope it was more professional in your eyes XD**

**My most favorite for wording though would be GaaSaku's 'The many faces of Sakura' I like how I put it together I'm really proud of all of them though.**

**I had originally planned four MINIBITE's but I thought since I was late enough it wouldn't matter so I just used Lee's (want more Rock lee seishun extra's?) I might post them later in the week or something, maybe.**

**Again my sincerest apologies for the lateness but as you can see I could do all this in a week along with final exams, weddings, baby showers, my new baby niece, high school drama and a bunch of other crap that got in the way.**

**Even so, I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing (want an extended version of A day of amusement? I'm thinking about it)**

**Once again, thank you for all your support and for sticking with me for 30 chapters you guys! here's to thirty more!...maybe xD still haven't worked out the kinks.**

**I have a special announcement two chapters from now I think you guys will really like :)**

**Until then! **

**stay gold!**

***Konoha to the stars***

**There will be no introduction next chapter.**


	32. ep31: The Hime Chronicles: part 1

**Chapter theme: Heartbreak by Super Junior ft. DBSK**

**Happy birthday by BoA**

**Because you loved me by Celine Dion**

**My heart will go on by Celine Dion**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Things base and vile, holding no quantity, Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eye, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." - William Shakespeare<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…how many stars are in Orion's belt?" Megami asked as she stared up to the night sky.<p>

"Three" he smirked, "Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka."

"Those sound like names from Mortal Kombat characters" she laughed.

He smiled as the two of them stared up at the sky, lying on the roof of the Alpha household.

"It's Greek" "well, I suck at Greek so I wouldn't know" she smiled, slightly turning to him.

"Which reminds me, Ino says the sexiest languages in the world are French and Latin, I think Greek was in there too but it doesn't sound too sexy" she smiled as she continued to stare at the stars.

"Well…I took Latin" he smirked, "don't even think about it…"

He slightly chuckled as he snuck an arm across her waist and pulled her closer.

"How far away do you think those stars are?"

Sasuke shrugged plainly, "thousands of miles away."

"What do you think it would be like?...if we could touch one…if we could grasp a single star…if just for a moment" she whispered.

"Megami…stars are just gas-" he stared at her, wide eyed and full of dream and hope. He slightly smiled, he'd explain later.

"Sasuke…do you have any dreams?" "I wouldn't really call them dreams…"

"But do you? Isn't there anything you just KNOW you're gonna do in the future! A promise to yourself that no one can take away from you?"

He smirked, "that's the future…right now my main goal is getting you to stop talking and kiss me…"

She lightly blushed and turned to him. Her eyes, brightened by the moon. His eyes, darkened by the night.

"That's a pretty easy goal…" she whispered as she leaned into him, slowly closing her eyes along the way…until…their lips met, in a slightly chaste kiss.

In the midst of it he moved her so she was sitting on top of him, missionary style.

She giggled, "Did you forget we're on a roof, if we fall it'll be your fault!" she smiled as she leaned in.

"Alright, then before we die maybe we should-" "stop!" she sighed, using her hand to close his mouth.

"For starters, we're on a roof, it's boiling out here, and frankly I enjoy being a virgin…dick."

He smirked. "But did I fulfill your wish?" she smiled cutely.

"Not just yet…" he whispered as he brought her in to steal another…until…

"HEY! What the hell are you two doing?"

They both shot up and looked down the window to which they'd stuck up from in Sakura's room.

Sakura stared up at them, her arms crossed and firm, Gaara stood next to her, his hands in his pockets staring at the two in confusion.

"So this is where the both of you went…" Gaara sighed. "Come on! You two can make babies later! It's time to cut the cake!"

Ignoring the remark the redhead laughed and skimmed over Sasuke, jumping down the window. Sasuke sighed and made his way down.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Tenten!" the crowd cheered as she blew out the last candle, laughing after. The birthday resembled a wedding cake rather than a birthday cake, which they can thank Hinata for.<p>

Tenten smiled brightly as she cut the cake, dressed in a green mini skirt and a white, tight, tank top, which Ino can be thanked for. The crowds of seniors continued to clap.

She poked the cake with her index finger, and instead of tasting it put it to Neji to taste, instead of that, he smirked and kissed her.

Various 'awws' flooded the room.

But then a spatula snuck its way up to the cake from under the table. They watched as it took the piece Tenten had cut, and quickly hid back inside the longish table.

Sweat-drop.

"What the-" Tenten growled. She bent down and pulled up the sheet.

"Megami! What the hell do you think you're doing!" "You were taking too long! I wanted cake DAMMIT not to watch the two of you make-out _again_, what's that like the elevendy trillionth time tonight?" the redhead growled, sitting on her knees in a bright sky blue skinny jeans along with a black tank top with a cheetah print jacket over it, a belt around her waist.

"Actually eighteenth, I counted."

They look up to find Sakura beaming down at them, dressed in a soft pink sweater with a hot pink mini skirt. "Oh my gosh! That's how old Tenten is! Or twenty-eight, I can't remember."

They looked to the other side, Ino stood in a bright red very mini very low-cut one shoulder cocktail dress.

Tenten glared at her.

"Girls, s-shouldn't we be getting back to the party?"

They looked up, Hinata stood there in the black mini dress Ino had bought for her at the mall last week.

"Right" the girls said as they stood up.

"Gimmie back my damn cake!" Tenten growled snatching it from her hand.

Megami glared "you're _so_ damn lucky it's your birthday or else that thing would have already been in my stomach!" she snarled.

"Is that so?" Tenten growled, their foreheads crushing.

Neji sighed as he went and stood by the rest of the boys.

"Should we do something?" Naruto asked as he bit into a chip from the bowl he held in his arm.

"They're just teasing each other, they'd never really do anything to hurt one another" Shikamaru sighed.

"MY PIECE DAMN IT!" "GO TO HELL YOU FATASS!" they went on…

And so the party continues. The celebration of Tenten's eighteenth birthday.

The girls having decided to put a party together since Tenten refused anything large and flashy.

The seniors of Konoha high attend, but it lacks the aspects of the last party thrown by the girls of Alpha. They didn't really mind, everyone had gotten into a shit ton of trouble by Tsunade (the police, the school district, and their parents) when they went back to school anyways.

"Oh would you two forget the damn cake? Come on Megami!" Sakura growled as she grabbed her ear and led her to the front.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenten called in confusion.

"A gift!" they called as the front of the room was cleared.

"From us!" "well from them…" Megami sighed, crossing her arms. Sakura smacked her upside the head then turned back and smiled as each girl took a spot.

"This one's for you Tennie! We love you!"

Tenten smiled as the song began, the rest of the guests focused their attention on the girls as well.

All: Impatient of waiting Happy birthday, unreached I love you  
>I wonder what the you today knows, although we've always been by your side<p>

Sakura: Always two of us together, merrily meet and gazed upon each other  
>It seems I thought that even without words, it will be fine<p>

Hinata: The promise I made with you, I wonder if you still remember  
>The wish at that time still remains the same<p>

Ino: Spring is coming again, in the middle of the street is glittering  
>While thinking of you, I chose the present<br>All: Impatient of waiting Happy Birthday, unreached I love you  
>I wonder if the you today is smiling. Although I've always been by your side<br>after how long is only time flows

Megami: Will it become easier, will it be completely forgotten

Sakura: If only hurt memories are remembered just a little  
>The season only filled with your real self<p>

Hinata: Celebrations were always with the five of us  
>Your dreams were always seen together and always wished to make them come true for you<p>

Ino: From my heart happy birthday, all alone I miss you  
>Someday when your dream starts to blossom, I wanted to be by your side to see it<p>

Megami: Spring is coming again, in the middle of the street it's glittering  
>While thinking of you, I chose the present<br>All: Impatient of waiting Happy Birthday, unreached I love you  
>I wonder if the you today is smiling. Because I'm always praying for your happiness…<p>

The girls bowed as the claps arose.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN!"

She smiled as she rushed up and hugged them, the girls tightly hugged back.

"And don't go thinking that was our present to you! We'll give you ours tonight!" Ino beamed. Tenten nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>Later….<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you! Thanks again for coming guys! Thanks! Hey! See you tomorrow! Tell Tatsuki I said hi! Alright bye!" Sakura continued to wave as the guests made their way out, waving and giving goodbyes.<p>

When everyone was gone she sighed in relief and shut the door, leaning on it in exhaustion.

"Guys I can't thank you enough for this party! It was a blast!" Tenten breathed, "Well you can't turn eighteen without a special touch, it just doesn't work" Ino sighed dramatically as she sat down on the floor with Hinata and Megami.

"Alright, we're out" Sasuke said as the boys walked to the door, Naruto (having recently passed out) was being carried on the shoulder by Gaara.

"Okay! Thanks for coming you guys!" Tenten called, the rest of the girls called with their goodbyes as well. Neji leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, smirking he leaned up and turned, "later babe" he called as he followed the boys.

"Happy birthday Ten" the rest of the boys called as they slammed the door behind them.

"Hey! You didn't pull some drastic prank on her for her birthday!" Sakura yelled as she sat down with the rest of them.

"Well you're just too easy fool forehead." the girls giggled at that, Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino clapped twice, "okay, present time!" "oh you guys didn't have to do that, this party was great!" Tenten frowned. "No way! Each person gets personal presents from her BFF's on her birthday! You know how it works."

"Almost each person…" Tenten grumbled, luckily said person didn't hear as she fumbled with her box.

"Okay Ten! Open mine first" Sakura smiled.

Tenten nodded as she handed her a long present wrapped in light pink and dark pink striped wrapping paper.

Without hesitation she tore the wrapping apart, and gasped at the sight.

A shiny MG-42, oldies gun for her to add to her collection.

"No way! Where did you get this? I haven't been able to find this style anywhere!" "My dad knows some people; it's a collector's item."

"Thanks Sakura!" she smiled, hugged her tightly. "Well I know how long you've wanted this type of gun; I do this because I love you." She said sternly.

"Me next me next!" Ino boasted as she set a purple box in her lap.

Tenten continued to smile as she unwrapped it, only to find…

A bright purple hand bag with a gold ringed strap.

"Um…" "It's my gift!...to me!" she beamed "I just thought I'd wrap it to add the dramatic effect, thanks for opening it Ten!" she squealed as she grabbed the bag back and hugged it.

Sweat-drop.

"No….problem…" Tenten said, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay! Now here's my _real_ present" she smiled, handing her a red box.

She opened the top, and there sat a soccer ball with a signature on it.

Tenten blinked, "this is…this is…" "a brand new soccer ball personally signed by Yuki Abe himself" Ino beamed.

"Holy shit!" Tenten yelled, pulling her into a hug, "oh thank you Ino! But how did you get this?"

"I was at my dad's studio where he was taking pictures for a sports magazine, and there he was, he was happy to sign it." She said proudly.

"Thank you!" Tenten smiled again as she set herself back.

"Megami's turn!" the redhead whined as she shoved a largish yellow wrapped box at her. Suddenly a load yelp was heard.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, "I-It sounded like it came from the box" Hinata said frightfully.

Tenten raised a brow and began slowly opening the lip of the box to find…

A dog.

"It's a dog!" she announced. "What?" Ino said in confusion as she leaned in to look in.

There, sitting with its tongue out and its tail wagging, was a Golden Retriever puppy with fluffy ears.

"I remember how you said you wanted a dog, so I drove to one of Kiba's aunt's pet stores in Inazuma and picked this guy up."

"And you kept him in a box!" the four girls yelled. Megami frowned, "I put air holes in it…and I just picked him up a few hours ago with food and everything."

"How cute" Hinata smiled as it lifted itself up and licked Tenten's cheek, "I think he likes you" Ino smiled.

"What should we name him?" "He already has a name" Megami explained. "What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Neko!" she beamed.

The girls stared at her.

"So…you named a dog…cat?" Sakura asked.

She nodded wildly. "Creative" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"This makes him all our dog!" Tenten said as she picked him up and set him on the ground to run around, "he's going to be running around the house anyways" she shrugged.

As Neko skipped around Hinata handed Tenten her final present.

"Here you go Tenten" she smiled as she set the soft purple wrapped present on her lap.

Tenten smiled and nodded as she slowly unwrapped this one, Hinata being the only one who didn't like the forceful unwrapping.

There sat a light green scrap book. As Tenten opened it she found pictures of her and the girls, the band, different types of guns, little quotes, foods, funny pictures of her family, ect.

"Oh wow" the girls said as they piled in and stared at that scrap book. "Hinata, did you make this?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded sheepishly, "I-I compiled y-you're history and put it in the book…I thought it would be fine…do you like it?"

"I love it!" Tenten exclaimed, "yeah Hinata! This is awesome!" Sakura gasped as the girls looked through the scrap book some more.

On the very last page were various pictures of the girls, smiling wildly at the camera. One of them from comicon when Sakura was Sonya Blade, Ino was Mileena, Hinata was Kitana, Megami was Skarlet and Tenten was Jade.

The other was them from winning the 6th world dance competition, another was of the boys Christmas party, and other was when they were in the 7th grade, ignorant of adolescence.

At the bottom of the page it read in shiny golden letters:

_Best Friends Forever_

_Always sisters_

"Oh Hinata…thank you so much" Tenten sighed, holding her arms out for a hug. Hinata gladly hugged her as Neko yelped in excitement.

When all the presents were set aside the girls got up and stretched.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed, we still have school tomorrow," Sakura yawned as the five girls began to head upstairs; Megami stopped and picked a yawning Neko up.

"Poor guy must have run himself out" she laughed. The girls laughed as well.

"Fun party Ten, but whatever happened to birthday sex? I didn't see you and Neji anywhere near that close to each other tonight" Ino giggled as they walked up the steps, shutting off the lights.

Tenten waved her hand, laughing nervously as they made it up to their rooms.

"We didn't get to tha-" "they both snuck off during the party and did it…more than once" Sakura answered monotonously.

"Oh my" Hinata gasped, "I didn't even see you."

"Well, it was the only chance we had, to Neji he said 'when are we going to have this chance again, it's your eighteenth birthday we have to do it tonight'." She said sternly waving her finger in an imitation his voice.

The girls laughed at it, "you guys will never quit" Sakura giggled, "well, night guys, and remember to set your alarms."

"Yes mother" Tenten and Ino both said, Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked into her room. "Goodnight everyone" Hinata smiled.

"Night Hina" they answered back as she headed in her own.

She walked into her room, "later hime's" Ino cooed as she walked into hers.

"You want him to go in your room Ten?" Megami asked, holding up a sleeping Neko. "Nah, your closer to the window to the backyard, he might start barking at night, but thanks again."

Megami nodded, "happy birthday Tenten, see you tomorrow!"

Tenten nodded as she waved and entered her room, Megami opened her door and set Neko into a bed basket she'd already had set up and planned to move to Tenten's room.

Exhausted, she quickly changed into her pajamas, and found herself asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The hill is covered in snow, the night is cold as she waits for him. Shivering, she hugs herself to block off the chills with little effect.<em>

_She doesn't care though, she would wait. She could wait, if it meant for his return._

_Their meeting._

_Suddenly she felt a brush of warmness wash over her. _

_She looked around. The snow was washing away, leaving fresh grass and growing plants. The once grey sky was opening into a bright blue._

_She smiled as she felt a jacket on her shoulders from nowhere._

"_You always knew how to brighten up the days…didn't you?..." she whispered._

"_I got it from you…" "What do you mean? All those days were depressing, I only ever let you down, but you still never stopped smiling…"_

"_I did stop smiling…when you forgot about me-"_ _"I WOULD NEVER FORGET!" she yelled as she twisted around, only to find the other side of the hill empty._

"_All these years Megami…all these years I've been right in front of you…but you never took notice…" "I know it was my fault! If I could do anything in the world I would change what happened that night!...but…I…"_

_The snow began to fall again, and before she knew it the hill was white and the skies were gray. _

"_Go ahead and make it dark again….my love for white came from the chill of snow…" "I know…"_

"…_I can't stay" "please!" she begged as she turned around to were the voice might me._

_There she only saw a black menacing shadow. But she wasn't afraid._

"_Please…stay with me…"_

_It began to fade away._

"_The time has come. You know what today brings…"_

"_No! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again!" she cried as the fading shadow turned and walked down the hill._

"_PLEASE!" she cried, tears pouring down her eyes._

_Eventually the shadow disappeared completely down the hill._

"_Please…it's so lonely up here…"_

"MEGAMI!"

The redhead shot her eyes open and quickly sat up. Tears streamed down her face, unbeknownst to her.

There stood the girls. Well, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, staring at her in confusion and worry.

She blinked, realizing the tears were in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"We came because we heard screaming and crying…are you okay?" Sakura asked desperately.

Megami chuckled, "oh yeah I'm fine, just a nightmare!" "Another? That's all you seem to be getting these days" Ino frowned.

"Maybe you should go see a therapist" Tenten offered. "Oh come on guys it's just a bad dream, it doesn't mean anything, trust me" she smiled.

The girls read her for a second, and then sighed. "If you say so…but…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"It's already six?" Ino frowned as she rubbed her eyes. Neko sat up and began barking wildly, mostly directed to the alarm. "Well I guess you got us just a few minutes before the alarms. We should start getting ready for school, but we're not done talking about this!" Sakura demanded as she rushed to go shut off her alarm.

Both girls yawned as they walked out of her room.

Megami sighed in relief, dropping her head back onto her pillow.

Hinata stood by her door, staring at the ground sadly.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino said, Hinata quickly shot her head up and smiled, just in time before Ino caught her expression.

"Good morning Ino, I'm sorry I over slept. I'm going to start breakfast."

"Do you need some help?" she asked as Tenten passed by to get to her room.

Hinata shook her head as she rushed downstairs.

"Damn, everyone seems kind of frantic this morning," she laughed, "what's the occasion?"

Hinata stopped and leaned on the kitchen wall when she reached it.

"The day…has finally come…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Ten, you feel like racing today?" Megami asked as all the girls stood in their uniforms and backpacks, ready to leave, Neko sat next to his food and water bowls, wagging his tail as he watched them leave. She shook her head, "I think I'm gonna take the car, I think Neji would like it if I road it today," she smiled.<p>

For her birthday Neji had gotten her a green Mercedes SLR McLaren. She guessed he wanted her to drive today.

"Are you guys sure it's okay to leave Neko alone at home?" Ino asked as she climbed into her car. Megami nodded as she zipped up her suit. "I left everything out he would need, he's a trained dog so there's no need to worry, plus he can protect the house!"

"Hurry up or we'll really be late this time!" Sakura called as she and Hinata climbed into the Porsche.

Ino was already off, then Sakura went and followed her, then Tenten took the Mercedes out.

Leaving Megami, fumbling with her helmet.

When it was finally on she took one glance back at the dark and empty house (except for a light left for Neko.)

A chill ran down her spine…as if…she were being watched…

She shook it off and quickly started her bike, racing off to school.

"She's gone…sir"

"Good…send them in…"

After receiving their orders the men escaped from the backyard shadows towards the front. They broke the door open. Letting it burst and fling to the side.

As the few men entered the house, Neko began barking wildly.

"Shut that dog up and go find their rooms. We have to collect it before he arrives."

The men did as directed too. One of them picked Neko up; in return he bit their hand.

"Ow! Fucking dog-!"

Neko growled.

"Forget it, just come help us, we don't have much time…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"SHIKA-KUUUN!"<p>

"Gah!" he barely yelled as Ino pounced on him. "It's barely been nine hours…damn it woman…"

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled as he jumped in front of her, startling her as she had been dazed. "N-Naruto-kun…a good morning to you as well."

"So-" Neji smirked as he kissed Tenten's cheek as she stepped out. "How do you like the car?" "Well I would have preferred taking my bike but I guess this will have to do." She sighed dramatically.

"Is that right?" he lightly chuckled as he kissed down her neck, "yeah, stop it! It's too early for this!" she giggled.

"Morning sweetie" Sakura smiled as she kissed Gaara's cheek after locking her car. He smirked as he bent over and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "hey…"

"Sasukeee!" Megami yelled as she took his right arm and twirled herself around once. He smiled slightly as he leaned down and locked lips with her.

"_The time has come…you know what today brings…"_

She suddenly gasped and pushed him back.

He raised a brow and stared at her. She blinked, "oh sorry…hot flash" she smiled. Sakura raised a brow, "but you're not even on your per-" "DAMN I'm craving sushi let's hurry up and get to class, the sooner we can go home!" she laughed.

"O…kay…"

Ino sighed, "Konoha high is the same as ever, sometimes I wish something exciting would happen to open up the day, Monday's sure do suck" she whined as they walked to the building.

* * *

><p>"…The earliest literary references to Arthur come from Welsh and Breton sources. There have been few attempts to define the nature and character of Arthur in the pre-Galfridian tradition as a whole, rather than in a single text or textstory-type. One recent academic survey that does attempt this, by Thomas Green-"

The fangirls sighed dreamily as Itachi walked up and down the aisle, reading from the history book on King Arthur, which everyone was supposed to be following along with.

"Fangirls, each your heart out, he's taken" Tenten smiled. The girls sighed in disappointment, turning back to their books. Itachi winked at her, Tenten saluted back as he continued on.

Kakashi's (currently Itachi's) homeroom went about as it usually did on a brand new Monday morning. Itachi would begin a new chapter on their king Arthur unit, or finish a chapter from last week. All in all, there would be book work involved.

Sakura and Neji listened and copied notes (even though they didn't need too), Hinata and Gaara quietly followed along like most of the class, Ino doodled dresses in her notebook, Naruto played with his erasers (by play he would flick them at an obviously annoyed Sasuke who sat and tried to concentrate) Tenten tried to listen, but usually ended up falling asleep, Shikamaru (who already knew the book front to back) had no reason to pay attention and just slept the hour away, and Megami sub-consciously stared out the window, watching a few late cars pull in...

A couple came unfamiliar to her, a black car in particular, she didn't get a chance to see who came out as she heard Itachi's slam.

At the end of the paragraph Itachi stopped. "I want you all to write me ten facts on this page about what you've learned, due at the end of the hour; we'll continue this chapter tomorrow."

About half of the class sighed and or groaned.

Itachi turned back to his desk to grab sheets of paper to pass.

So, as usual the class sat and did as directed, most anyways.

But about five minutes later. There was a slow knock on the door.

"Come in!" Itachi called from his desk.

"Itachi!"

He turned to the front; there stood principal Tsunade in a light brown business suit.

"Yeah?" "I'm here to introduce a new student to this class." She smiled.

"Really…?" he dragged unexcitingly. "He was originally supposed to go into Seiji's homeroom but he pleaded on coming into this one."

"That's interesting, go ahead and bring the kid in." he slightly smiled.

The heads of the class lifted up to see the new student, mostly to get away from the work, new students had become a common thing in their class.

"Alright…." Tsunade mumbled.

"…Kai! You can come in now!"

The heads of four members of Alpha shot to the front as the said boy slowly walked into the classroom.

With slick, very short blue-black hair. Eyes, completely black and a scowl trapped on his face, he stepped in. He was tall, about the same height as Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke, along with the same structure and body, fit and worked.

Ino gave a short yelp.

Everyone turned to her. Tenten was gaping, Sakura stared in shock, and Hinata looked as if she was on the verge of falling into a coma.

But Megami, sat blankly.

They shot her a look, questioning her with their expressions. The boys stared at them in confusion.

She sighed, closing her right eye, resting her right hand under her chin and waving her pencil. "Will you relax, lots of people have that name…or hair…you know…it's impossible that-"

"My name is Kai Mayonaka, a pleasure to meet you" he bowed.

Her pencil snapped.

"Girls! What's wrong with you?" Naruto frowned.

Megami chuckled nervously, "just a little unsteady sorry…"

She turned to the new student, "sorry you just remind me of someone I used to know" she smiled.

"Oh I know…"

She raised a brow, especially when he smiled.

"Megami…" he whispered as he walked up to her desk. Sasuke looked ready to pounce.

"How do you know my name?..." she whispered hesitantly.

He bent down to her.

"Megami…it's me…Kai…you didn't forget did you?...white rose…" he whispered, holding his hand to his chest.

Her eyes widened, her breathing began to run rapid.

"And yes…I'm very much alive…" he smiled.

That was it. Megami passed out right there.

"Oh god…please tell me I'm dreaming" Sakura whispered as she ran her hand through her hair.

"What's…going on…?" Tsunade slowly asked.

Kai backed up, staring down blankly at the unconscious Megami as Sasuke stood up to help her up.

They shot each other a look that held for about three seconds before they turned away.

"As I was saying, my name is Kai Mayonaka…as I said before…it is an honor to be a part of your classroom…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kai! Kai!"<em>

_The 7__th__ grader shot his head up to find the short haired redhead running towards him. "M-Megami what's wrong?"_

_She jumped him, smiling._

"_I got a B- on that history test!" "That's great! That means you can stay on the track team!" he boasted._

"_And it's all because of you! All those nights of tutoring! I know it took a bitch to teach me that stuff but you never gave up on me…thanks Kai…oh I could kiss you right now!"_

_He blushed._

_She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then jumped up, pulling him up with her and brought him into a bear hug._

"_Thanks for believing in me Kai…you're the best friend a girl could have!"_

_Best friend…_

_Best friend…_

_Best…friend…_

"Ngh…Kai….Kai" she groaned.

"Megami!"

She shot her eyes open; there she found six pairs of eyes resting on her.

The girls, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Wha…what happened?"

"You passed out" Sakura smiled sadly as she sat up.

Megami chuckled, "oh boy…I had the craziest dream…"

Ino laughed nervously, "it wasn't a dream!" she said quickly.

She raised a brow at them. Ino shakingly pointed to her left.

There, on his knees, staring at her plainly, was Kai.

She gasped and backed up, right into the wall of the empty hallway they had moved her out to.

"Megami! Calm down! We're still trying to cope with this too…but…" Sakura offered.

"No…shut up!...just shut up!... you can't be Kai…I watched him die…" she whispered.

Kai frowned at her.

"Sasori shot him…I saw the blood…I know what I saw…I was right there!" she yelled.

He sighed "you haven't changed a bit…"

"But I guess I've got a mountain of explaining to do-" "you can't…you can't really be Kai…" she whispered.

"Five years…this is unbelievable…" Hinata whispered.

"Maybe we should go…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as the boys stood up.

Sasuke stared down to the frightened and in shock Megami trying to contemplate everything that just unveiled.

He kept a blank expression as he and Naruto walked back into the room.

'If you're really Kai then explain…explain to us how we watched the paramedics carry you away, how they told us straight forward that you were DEAD! We watched your parents stand there and cry!...five years…for five years" Sakura said coldly.

Kai sighed as he sat down on the floor. The girls stared at him, Megami stared at the floor.

"On that night, when I discovered were you were…I'd assumed that a guy like Sasori would be carrying a gun…a weapon or something, so I figured I had to protect myself…that night…you guys know my dad worked at the police station…I stole a bullet proof vest from the office…but it was only half effective…the bullet went through, but it just barely grazed me, I passed out from the blood loss so I guess you could say I was basically half dead, I assumed the paramedics pronounced me as dead… I didn't die those five years ago…but that was tha-"

"If that's true then why didn't you come back to school! Why didn't you come back to us!" Ino demanded.

"When I got back you were gone…"

The girls looked down; remembering they each took a year off to settle their problems.

"So after that I changed schools…and life just went on from the-" "YOU BASTARD!" Megami yelled, pushing him back.

Kai looked at her, startled.

Tears were pouring from her eyes.

"five years…for five _long_ years I cried for you…I mourned for you…I drowned myself in guilt…it's a wonder I couldn't find your grave! But you…you could have contacted us…why…why did you let me hurt all these years…" she whimpered.

"Why…" "Megami…I…"

She quickly stood up, brushing the tears from her eyes as she rushed down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>You've lied to me for half of my life…<em>

"_If I ever loved you it was based on lust…"_

"_I never died those five years ago…"_

_PLEASE!_

_Please stop hurting me…_

She used both her fists to smash all four of the mirrors in the bathroom, thrashing around the glass, crying the pain away .

"It's…not…fair!" she screamed as the girls rushed in.

"Megami stop it! Now!" Sakura demanded. Tenten help her back.

"You idiot! Don't do this again!" "it's not fair! How could he do this! It's all his fault! It's because of him I never got to be happy! Why am I always the one that gets hurt!"

"That's not true! I don't think he wanted to hurt you! You heard what he said! We know it's hard to except this…even were still trying to believe this is true…but what he said… everything he said…there's no other explanation…this isn't a bad thing! Think about this!...Kai is here…he's alive…he's our friend again…can't you be happy about that?" Tenten asked desperately.

"It hurts…so much…" "We know…it hurts us too but…we have to except the fact that he's here…_Kai's_ here…it's a miracle, and nothing can ruin it…it's going to take some getting used to…but…" Hinata sighed, having a hard time convincing herself.

Her heavy breathing began to fall.

"He's really back…isn't he?...it's just so hard to believe… I just…."

Ino giggled, "yeah! Now I have someone to copy for homework again!" she chuckled.

The girls laughed and smiled.

But, their smiles quickly dropped as they had come up.

They looked around the bathroom.

Sweat-drop.

"Okay…we were never here…" Sakura offered. "Good call!" the four girls said as they stood and rushed out.

Hinata frowned as she hung in the back of the girls. None of this felt right.

Kai, being alive, then suddenly showing up 5 years later…on this day…

Megami still wasn't comfortable with the idea, and she wasn't about to let him in so quickly.

There was seriously something up.

Just as the girls made it back to the room door, it opened.

The boys stood there, wide eyed.

"Girls! We were about to come searching for you" Neji said.

"Yeah, everything's fine, don't worry guys…we're just…. we're just trying to get used to this" Sakura smiled.

"Well, it's only been fifteen minutes, you don't have to adapt so quickly" Gaara reassured.

The girls nodded, giving themselves looks.

"It seems like every new student we get you guys have some history with…" Naruto mumbled as they walked in.

Sasuke and Megami stood back in the hallway.

"Are you alright…" it was more of a demand to know rather than a concerned question. But she slowly nodded, "everything's happening way to fast, I wish I hadn't forgot Mr. Bear…" she frowned.

He slightly smiled, "I said I'd protect you…"

She hugged him tightly, to his surprise.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>When the eight walked and took their seats most of the class was already done with their notes and were talking amongst themselves.<p>

"Is she alright?..."

The girls turned to their side. There stood Kai.

Ino sighed, holding her heart with her left hand. "I keep forgetting…you're actually here…" "She's fine, she'll be inside in a second" Sakura answered.

"Were is she?" "I think she's talking to Sasuke right now" Tenten shrugged.

His concerned expression dropped suddenly, but the girls didn't notice.

"I see…excuse me…" "oh! Kai! Don't you think we should talk?" Ino called.

* * *

><p>"Later…"<p>

Hinata took her seat, after having already finished her notes she closed her book and set it in her bag.

She sighed, staring out the open window.

She could sense it…

She could sense them…

Something…something wasn't right.

"HINATA-CHAN!" she jumped and quickly turned to her side.

Naruto stood there, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

She smiled sadly, "hello Naruto-kun"

"What's wrong Hinata? you look a little dazed" he frowned as he took the seat next to her, being able to move seats the last ten minutes of class.

She lightly giggled, "I'm fine Naruto-kun…I-I'm just thinking" "about what?"

She frowned "I…"

"N-Naruto-kun…?" "hm?" "do…do you know w-what today is?"

He smiled again, "I'm pretty sure it's Monday!" "n-no…I mean…_today_"

He frowned again "you mean date wise?...uh…oh wait!" he jumped, Hinata looked at him in shock.

"Did I forget something? A holiday? Anniversary? I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" he whined.

She giggled, setting her hand on his left shoulder to calm him down. He settled.

"No…its fine…p-please forget I ever asked."

He nodded brightly.

'…_when is it going to happen!'_

She questioned herself.

BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next four hours the girls had the roughest time adapting to the fact that Kai was in their face…alive.<p>

It scared them and they often forgot and were shocked when he appeared. This greatly annoyed him (even if he didn't show it) and confused the boys.

Lunch was the upmost awkward for them. In first period the girls had figured everything was figured and settled, but they still couldn't accept the fact that Kai was sitting right in front of them calmly eating his lunch, as if the last five years were nothing.

"Okay…okay…okay okay okay…" Tenten whispered to herself, swinging back and forth, the ten of them (including Kai) looked to her.

"That's a lot of 'ok-'" "alright look! This is about as far as I can possibly go. Kai!" she yelled, cutting Naruto off.

He blankly stared at her.

"What's with the sudden pop up after five years! How is it that you can stand in front of us so calmly after so long? How did you even find us! This is too weird! It doesn't make any sense!" she yelled, slamming her hand against the table.

"This is far too strange…for all of us…" Hinata frowned.

"You'll get used to it" he said coldly.

The girls stared at him in shock.

He blinked, and retained a calm, innocent expression. "I mean, it's a shock to see the five of you too but, I'm fine with it…" he shrugged.

The girls each tilted their head to the side in confusion.

"Kai…that doesn't sound like y-"

Suddenly the intercom went on.

The cafeteria instantly went dead silent.

"Good afternoon seniors of Konoha high-" judging by that it meant the intercom was only inside the cafeteria.

"Would the following students please make their way to the gymnasium for a moment-?"

"Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Mayonaka Kai, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Megami, and Hyuga Hinata…" there was a slight hesitation in Tsunade's voice, as if she was hating everything she was saying.

"…Th…thank you, have a good day…"

Surprised, the eight of them stood up.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, looking up at Gaara as he stood up. Gaara shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'll be back."

Neji growled and Shikamaru sighed, "I can't believe they're doing this now."

"Doing what?" Ino frowned, "we'll explain later…" Neji said coldly, to Tenten's surprise.

Hinata walked slowly, shaking, Naruto looked at her in confusion and concern, but thought it best not to ask what was wrong.

He and Megami were the only confused ones. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and Kai all kept cold expressions.

The three girls looked at each other questionably, wondering why those certain people had been called…

* * *

><p>The eight of them stepped into the gym, seeing as this was also Gai's lunch, it was empty of students.<p>

There they found Tsunade, Itachi, Asuma-sensei and a few men in black suits, sunglasses, and flat expressions.

"Please…take a seat…" Tsunade tried to smile.

Sasuke shot Itachi a look, Itachi stood and stared at him with the same cold expression with his hands in his pockets, completely unlike them.

The eight of them took a seat on the bleachers, Naruto sat next to Hinata on the first row, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke and Megami sat on the second, with Kai next to Megami, making both boys on each side of her and Shikamaru and Gaara on Sasuke's left.

Tsunade and Itachi took a seat in a couple chairs that were out for them, facing the bleachers.

When they were settled one of the men in the black suits stepped up.

He gave a crooked smile as he faced the teens.

"…welcome." he held his arms out. Not one of them responded.

"I assume your all wondering why you're here…well…if you take a look around you may find you have something in common with the person you're sitting next to…"

Only Megami and Naruto looked around, then faced him again.

"If you haven't figured it out by now I'll explain…it seems you are all a part of the royal clans of five great nations…some of you…rank higher than that…"

Megami blinked, if they were talking about royals, what was Kai doing here?

And how did they know to include her and Naruto…

Something doesn't feel right…

"Even so, you all should know what today brings. Futana, can you explain to them?"

One of the men nodded as the other backed up, he stepped forward.

"I presume your parents have all explained what must fall into the spring of your coming eighteenth year, what the nations call 'Haru No Kekkon' (marriage of the spring)"

Now this, caught all of their attentions.

The man smirked, "yes…in the order of the laws you are all to be married to a royal of the elders choosing."

"Stop."

They all shot their heads towards Shikamaru.

"My parents signed the release forms when I was sixteen" "as did mine" Sasuke added, "and mine" Neji smirked.

"Ah, I was just about to get that. If your parents had signed the forms prior to the due date of your sixteenth year to cancel your arranged marriage you are not obliged, other than that, you are required."

"Marriage!" Naruto and Megami yelled, Gaara glared "I never heard about the release forms, my parents informed me I was cleared."

The man standing in front snapped his fingers once, instantly one of the men moved up, revealing a file from his back.

He stuck it in the open hand. The man in front pulled it down and opened it.

"No, Gaara of the Sabaku clan, prince of Suna, you are still in line."

"What!" he demanded, standing up, "this is absurd, I _demand_ to speak to my father!"

"Of course my prince" he bowed.

"But…what do we have to do with this?..." Megami whispered nervously hoping to get the answer she wished.

"The prince and princess of Konoha _are_ obliged to marry whoever is chosen by the elders."

Instantly Naruto and Megami went pale.

"Oh…no" she whispered.

The man bowed again, as did those behind him.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of Konoha's first children…"

Ignoring the current events, Gaara glared down at the men who raised their heads.

"Ah yes, you are all free to speak to your relatives about the current situation."

"What…" Megami whispered.

She and Naruto both shot each other each other a terrified look, for a moment, then Naruto turned his attention to Hinata.

She sat, more frightened and refusing to look at him then the day they had met.

Something told him she knew more about this…

They listened as the gym doors opened.

Three hearts began racing as the men walked in.

The first, was Sasuke's father.

The next, was Gaara's.

The next…was Hiashi, Hinata's father, in traditional attire.

The last…

Was their worst nightmare...

Standing there, the last to enter the gym with a stern expression. His short square beard and long white hair in the back, a brown cane leading him, and like Hiashi, traditional attire.

Grandfather.

Grandfather Uzumaki.

Kushina's father.

And the man they had run away from thirteen years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami gasped, as if prepared she ducked behind Sasuke as best as she could.<p>

Sasuke stared down at his father; he stood speaking with Itachi, as if refusing to meet his youngest son's eyes.

"Grandpa…?" Naruto whispered.

A small smile formed behind his short square beard.

"Naruto…it's been so long…"

He had definitely aged. In the last time they had seen him he was already old, but the cane was new to them, his voice was more crooked, and his beard was as white as the winter snow.

He turned his head slightly to the side.

"Megami…I can see you…"

She sighed in defeat, slowly lifting her head from behind the Uchiha boy.

"Hello…grandpa…" she smiled sheepishly.

"The both of you have quite a lot of explaining to do…I need to know why it took me thirteen years to track you down…"

In fear, Naruto stood up.

But Megami stood her ground.

Grandfather shot her a look. "Aren't you coming?"

"I didn't stay thirteen years ago, what makes you think I'm going to come with you now?" she said calmly, clinging onto Sasuke.

"Because I am your elder, I am your legal guardian, and you will do as I say…or be forced" he mumbled the last part.

She was about to retort until Sasuke cut in.

"Just go…"

She shot her head to him.

He wasn't looking to her.

"Sas-" "just go…you'll be fine"

"You should listen to him…"

She shot her grandfather a glare, which thankfully for her he had already turned around and missed it.

"Sasuke…"

He shot her a look, slightly smiling, "you should be fine, as long those release forms were signed…I have to speak to my father…"

He kissed her softly, then stood up.

She watched as he walked down the couple bleachers towards Fugaku.

Megami stared at him in utter confusion, but slowly stood up and made her way down to the bleachers to face her grandfather for the first time in the last thirteen years.

But little did she know (or anyone else for that matter) that Kai had slipped away somewhere…

Gaara stared down at his father as he sat on the bleachers.

"Gaara…" "You lied to me…" he drove coldly.

"Gaa-" "you told me I was free to choose my own bride, you never told me _anything_ about papers…I trusted you…even for a moment."

"I wasn't sure you would have picked the correct bride…I'm only looking out for what's best for you and Suna. This is for the best."

"Then who is it…"

"Sari…" "You've lost your mind…" he scoffed, turning back.

"If you had chosen before we wouldn't need to do this! But instead you chose that Haruno girl, were will she benefit you!...Suna sees you as their prince…and now I think it's time you start acting as such…"

"Don't you _dare_ bring Sakura into this" he growled as he stood up on the bleachers.

"Fine then…answer me this…"

He stared face to face with his father.

"Where were you before you met her…?"

Gaara's glaring façade fell.

"Do you really think this is the best?...for everyone?"

* * *

><p>Hiashi stepped up to Hinata, who sat staring at the ground, and Neji, who just sat calmly staring at him.<p>

He had no real power over who he married since his parents were gone, but the papers were still signed.

"Hinata…" "f-father…" she mumbled.

"Child, have you no respect? Stand up and do as you have been taught."

She quickly stood up and bowed, holding her head until she caught a glimpse of his hand up, she raised her head but her eyes refused to meet his.

"Hello…father" "greetings uncle" Neji said monotonously bowing.

"The time of spring has arrived. Have you noticed?"

"I realized this…father…I never forgot…" "Of course you didn't…but you still chose to disobey me…what a foolish choice, you know I raised you better than this."

She hung her head, unable to respond.

He sighed "Come, it's time to go…"

Her throat went dry. "Father…please-!" "Don't you _dare_ argue with me at a time like this!" he yelled, she flinched.

"Uncle…" Neji started, "Neji, I'm sorry but you are coming as well." He ordered. "Why?"

"You are a Hyuga; you have to be there…it is your duty…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*AH*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You both knew you would have to face me again someday." "Frankly, I was hoping for never…" Megami mumbled as she leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets, looking to the ground.<p>

Grandfather turned to her. "You carry hatred for me…?" "I know there's a reason mom said not to trust you that night! And no matter what I'm going to follow by her word, right Naruto?"

She turned to her younger brother, having had his head hung since they got off the bleachers.

Still thinking of…

She frowned at him.

"Right…Naruto?" he quickly shot his head up, looking from her to grandfather with an almost confused expression.

He nodded, "I'm sorry grandpa but there's no way I'm getting married…I already have someone…" he whispered.

"Aa, that Hyuga girl." Naruto blinked, "how do you kno-" "news has spread of her disobedience. The both of you are in no position to be in a relationship."

"You…you say that like it's against the law." Naruto choked then slowly glared at him.

"You are free to think of it that way. The same goes for you…I never approved of the time you spent with that Uchiha boy."

"His name is Sasuke you bastard!" Megami snapped. Her grandfather looked taken aback, "insolent girl…how dare you speak to me that wa-" "so is this the only reason you came back! To force us into a marriage with some royal brats! Not even to see your own grandkids after thirteen years! Are you _that_ cold? Trying to pull us away from this small shred of happiness we've found ever since mom and dad died? Is that really all you're here for!" she yelled in a demanding tone.

The hallway was silent for a moment.

Their grandfather stared at them…

"Everyone in this world has obligations…"

Both siblings froze.

"You will return to Furyoka whether you like it or not."

"That's _your_ decision. As for us, We're going back into the gym. Then going to class, like any normal day, and just pretend this never happened," she concluded, crossing her arms and turning around.

She suddenly stopped and turned back around, "we've survived the last thirteen years without you. We can go thirteen more. Just do us a big favor and leave us alone…" with that she was off again.

Naruto barely looked at him as he walked away, following his partially older sister.

Their grandfather sighed.

"I tried to make this easy on the both of you…" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"You told me it was settled" Sasuke growled, confronting his father.<p>

"I didn't think he would find her. Think of this the next time you choose to flaunt around in the magazines, or on TV" he said sternly.

"I thought you handled this!" "Well I can't possibly take care of everything. I couldn't find the papers Sasuke, I'm sorry. But she's on her own."

He glared at his father, rethinking over the fact he had let her go and talk to him.

As Naruto and Megami began to reenter the gym they were met with a few familiar faces leaving.

Hinata and Neji were slowly stepping out with her father.

"Hinata-chan…we're you going?" Naruto asked, turning to his side to face her.

She said nothing. She hardly glanced to him as she stepped out.

"Hinata...?" he whispered as he aimed to follow her.

Neji held his hand out. Stopping him.

Naruto shot him a glare, "What're you doing?"

"Don't follow her…this isn't the right time…"

Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"You'll see her soon…"

Before he could even respond the Hyuga's were out the door, leaving Naruto unsure of when he would see them again.

Naruto stared to the ground, in confusion and disappointment as he stood in front of the door the both of them had just walked out of. The thought of everything that had just been explained was rushing towards him.

Hinata…just might be getting married…and he…

He sulked. Well, for the moment anyways. He slightly gasped when the door flung open, and he was furiously tugged out.

* * *

><p>Megami sighed in relief when she saw Sasuke still talking to his father; Gaara stood and talked to Shikamaru who stared at him partially in shock, partially in understanding.<p>

But she didn't see Kai anywhere. She gave a confused expression; he had just been there a moment ago.

She didn't have to think about it for too long of a time, when she was forcibly grabbed and pulled back.

She gasped when she was twisted around, her hands clutching together.

She saw one of the men in the black suits, handcuffing her.

She scrambled in their grasp as she was pulled outside the doors.

"What the hell are you doing!" she demanded. "Forgive me my hime. These are strictly our orders."

Her hands were finally restricted; unable to separate them and fight back, she resorted to her legs.

She kicked one of the men holding her down in the face.

In pain, he shot back.

The leader sighed, "Cuff her legs!"

"You can't do this! Let me go!" she yelled.

"We have no choice. Lord hokage has demanded it. This is the only way to get you to succumb."

Suddenly her eyes widened, "grandfather…?"

Her feet cuffed together. When they were, one of the men wrapped a gauze around her mouth, of course to keep her from screaming.

"You! Pick her up! We have to get going!" the leader called.

One of the men nodded and did as ordered, hoisting her over his shoulder.

When she was on the men quickly began running towards the middle doors for gym students.

Still scrambling furiously and helplessly over the running mans shoulder, Megami managed to pull the gauze off with her teeth long enough to yell a few choice words.

"SASUKEEE! SASUKE! HELP ME!"

In an instant the raven-boy twisted around from speaking to his father and brother.

And it seemed he wasn't the only one to hear the cry…

"Megami?" he called, looking around.

MEGAMI!" he yelled as he ran to and out the doors.

"Sasuke! Wait!" his father called, rushing after him.

Tsunade stared down at the floor in dismay; Itachi furiously ran a hand through his hair.

Asuma sighed, letting the cigarette drop to the floor.

He stepped on it as he walked over, and out the gym.

Shikamaru and Gaara had already left, Shikamaru walking towards the lunchroom.

Gaara…walked elsewhere.

"SASUKE!" she continued to cry as she was being forced into the short limousine by the men.

He could still hear her calling his name from outside.

"Get her in! QUICKLY! We're already being delayed!" the head of the group demanded as he got in a short limo of his own.

The men forced her in as they rest got in to drive.

"SASUKE!" she pleaded as the door slammed.

Quickly rushing to the driver's seat, the men got in, starting the car while two men got in the seats Megami sat in, just as Sasuke rushed out.

From the window she could see him. She gasped, looking around.

There she found to be an opening in the roof.

She pushed herself up, to both of the men's shock.

"MEGAMI!" he yelled as he saw her face come out of the limo, her arms clasped together behind and her eyes watered in desperation.

Tears began to run down as the car began to drive away.

"SAAASUKEE!" she screamed as it quickly drove off.

Down the street, and off to nowhere…

Sasuke dropped to his knees in confusion as he watched it go.

Confusion quickly turned into anger as he held his head down and cursed himself.

Cursed himself for not taking enough time to help her.

Cursed himself for letting her go in the first place.

Cursed himself for not being fast enough…

"Sasuke…"

He barely lifted his head as he listened to his father.

"Sasuke…" "She's gone…"

"Sas-" "and I let her go…"

"No you didn't, there was nothing you could have gone…it's for the best…"

"For the best…?" he said slowly as he stood up.

He turned his head slightly, glaring at his father.

"It's not in my place to pull her away anyways; her grandfather would already have gone off…"

"Did you know…?" he spoke slowly.

"Sasuke…" "DID YOU KNOW!" he demanded, turning to his father, glaring painfully.

His father sighed, taking a step forward to his angry son.

"Yes…we all knew…but we didn't want-"

Unable to finish his sentence, Fugaku crashed to the floor in result of the fist that collided with his right cheek.

"You all knew…all this time…and you didn't tell me…"

"It would have made things worse if we did!" he demanded, rubbing his cheek.

"No matter what either of you would have tried to do. He would have come after you."

"I asked you. To tell me. If he was going to or trying to do anything suspicious when this came up…you lied to me…now…..you're all dead to me."

"Sasuke…- Sasuke! We're you going!" he called as he watched his son walk back to the school.

"What do you think? Somehow I've got to figure out a way to get my girlfriend back…"

* * *

><p>The girls continued to sit in the lunchroom, waiting and watching around for any signs of their friends or boyfriends.<p>

They sighed in slight relief when Shikamaru finally entered again.

Ino was contempt with seeing him, but the girls were confused as to why the boys or the girls weren't behind them.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Tenten called as they stood up, jogging over to him.

"Where's everyone else?" Tenten asked in confusion.

He looked to the floor, sullen. There had to be some possible way to explain it… he thought.

Sakura blinked a couple times, staring at him as if she were reading him over.

"Shikamaru…where's Gaara…?"

He hesitated for a second, for the first time looking for the right words.

"…gone…"

She took a step back.

"W-what do you mean he's gone?...did he go to the studio or something…or-" "no…" he sighed.

"He's in Furyoka…they're ALL in Furyoka….."

* * *

><p>Megami sat back in the limo as she was forcibly pulled down. Refraining from letting more tears run down her eyes as Sasuke's image faded away.<p>

"Where are you taking me!" she demanded furiously.

Most of the men kept silent, but one of them spoke up.

"Home of course, my hime…you and our prince are being brought home…"

"Konoha is our home! And what do you mean _our_ prince? What have you done with Naruto! Where is he!" she yelled. "Well of course it is. This is where Lord Uzumaki rules, and this is where you and our prince should be. But you are to be married in Furyoka my hime. All questions will be answered in due time…"

Sasuke's home, she thought to herself, Furyoka. Maybe there was a chance they would…

She had little time to think as a white cloth slammed over her mouth. She gave muffled screams as her eyes became shadowy.

* * *

><p>"You've been a long ways away from home princess….now…it is time to return…"<p>

"WHY the hell did everyone go to Furyoka? Is there some celebration going on or something that no one told us about? Because if there is that is SO uncool!" Ino said firmly as the four of them walked out of the cafeteria.

"No one went to a party Ino…" he sighed again. "Then tell us why! What happened when you guys left? Where did everyone go! WHERE'S GAARA!" the cherry blossom bound girl cried, twisting Shikamaru around, whom refused to meet their gazes.

"It's…hard to explain" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's hard to believe for someone like you." Tenten scoffed.

"Seriously though, if this is a joke it's not very funny. Just tell me where Neji is and I'll go-" "I TOLD you. They're ALL in Furyoka." He said again in an annoyed tone.

"Well then are you going to tell us WHY they're there!" she demanded, equally as annoyed. Sakura frowned, "Yeah, quit dragging it on Shikamaru, if they don't get back from wherever they are we're going to be late for cla-"

"They're getting married. There, I said it…" he sighed, turning back around.

Ino almost instantly burst out laughing.

Both girls stared at her in shock.

"I told you Shika-kun! You suck at jokes!" she laughed, waving her hand.

"Y-yeah, that's not funny Shika-"

Sakura stopped herself as she stared at his face. There was no humor behind his face. A dead serious expression plastered his face.

"Come on Shikamaru it's not like you to be joking like this!" Tenten yelled angrily.

He sighed once again, "girls are such a drag…sit down…let me explain…"

* * *

><p>The youngest Uchiha slammed the doors of the gymnasium open, alerting the few residents who continued to stand there, speaking as he stormed over to them.<p>

Itachi stared at his younger brother, looking down at him as he angrily faced him.

"Yeah…she's gone…I know." "and yet you still hesitated to tell me a thing." They spoke.

It stayed silent for a moment as Tsunade stood her ground, watching them.

"Is that why you took this teaching job?" "Someone had to watch the both of you. I was just observing, I was just doing my job."

"Job?" the raven-haired boy asked, raising a brow.

He sighed in frustration. "Don't you get it? They've been watching you this entire time. There's always been someone under they're surveillance. They forced me keep an eye on the both of you…or else…" he mumbled the final part.

"They knew? All this time?" he said in a slightly surprised notion. "Well of course they did. How do you think you could have avoided this? You've been in magazines, on TV, in the paper, at sports, _everything_ for years. Naruto's name has always been given out, and for the last five months so has Megami's."

The Uchiha took a step back.

Tsunade cleared her throat. Understanding, Itachi took a step back to let her speak.

"Sasuke…they've been toying with all of you for the last six years…their grandfather knew where they were, and where they've always been. Naruto, for the last eight years. Megami, for the last five.

"You all just made it easier." Itachi said coldly.

He clenched his fists.

Noticing, Tsunade stepped up again.

"Sasuke! It's not your fault! We are _all_ to blame! But we can't stand here doing nothing, hoping they'll come back!"

He looked up at her with his usual blank expression.

"Then what do you plan on doing…?"

She smirked.

"Well of course. I plan on getting my niece and nephew back."

"And just how are we going to do that…?" Itachi drove coldly.

"You can't honestly believe that this entire time I've been just standing around, waiting for him to make his move, have you?" she lightly chuckled.

The brothers raised a brow.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on you two! There's some people we have to round up!"

* * *

><p>"No…no…you're lying…YOU'RE LYING!"<p>

"Sakura, calm down" Shikamaru sighed.

"Gaara would never go off and get married! Especially not to Sari! I-I don't care if this is a law or ANYTHING! He promised!" she cried.

"Sakura! He said to calm down!" Tenten said as she stood up to settle her down.

"You wouldn't be saying that if Neji were doing this!" she yelled angrily. "Well then what about Hinata? Or Megami? NARUTO? I'm worried about them too!"

"Girls…"

"Of course I'm worried about them! But I'm just so frustrated! How can this be happening!-"

"Uh…guys…" Shikamaru slightly whispered.

"I feel like there's nothing we can do! What ARE we supposed to do? Run in and yell 'I object'!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"That's not a bad idea…" Ino shrugged. Sakura shot her a glare, stepping forward to the blond.

"Maybe you haven't noticed Ino-_pig_, but these are royal wedding. As in high class people. As in if we even barged into it uninvited we could be killed, depending on which country we're talking about." Sakura spat.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Ino frowned, "go tell them that!-"

"GIRLS!"

All three of them shot their heads to where the pineapple haired boy stood, scratching the back of his head in an annoyed tone.

"Damn I hate yelling…now would you just give me a second to explain the situation a little more? You want to help them don't you?"

Sakura frowned, "well of course we-!" "There's no need for that, Shikamaru."

The four of them silenced, turning around to face the carrier of the voluptuous voice.

Tsunade. With two Uchiha brothers on each side of her. one staring at them with a monochrome type expression, the other refusing to meet their gaze as his eyes faced the wall in thought…

"Principal Tsunade!" Ino said aloud.

Shikamaru sighed, taking a step back, "I was about to explain…"

She smiled, turning back to the three girls.

"You would like to help your friends. Wouldn't you?" "Of course we would!" Ino yelled, "But what can we do! Sakura's right, we can't just up and go to Furyoka like that!"

"Who says you can't?" their principal smiled.

The girls stared at her in confusion, as the boys remained calm.

"Well…how can we? It's not like we can just pack our things, go to Furyoka, grab the five of them and run like hell" Tenten shrugged.

"Well that's not necessarily the plan. You got half of it correct."

"Tsunade-sama…what are you saying…?" Sakura questioned slowly, eyeing her principal carefully.

Tsunade flew her arms out.

"Go home and pack a few things girls! We're going on a road trip!"

Only Ino squealed. The others, remained in the dust.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>They say the whitest of roses, are the ones that are aloud entrance into the very gates of heaven. That just the mere sight of one can indicate the death of someone around you, close to you, or could even be yourself.<em>

_Those at the purest of beauty. Are truly the most deadly._

The feeling.

The softness.

The cold air, whisking across her face as she tries to open her eyes. But her mind pulls her back, refusing to let them open as she tugs the exhaustion away from herself.

The texture. Below her, it is soft, meek and warm.

Above her. it is cold, windy and bright.

Yet still, unrecognizable…

A yawn escapes her lips as her eyes finally bend to her will. She looks about her surroundings, facing, an unfamiliar room…

She quickly sits up, twisting her head around, trying to comprehend just were in the hell she is.

Part of it…looked familiar…but then again…

….

Megami jolts out of the mattress she had been laying on. Ignoring the wind from the wide open tall stain glass window on her left that seemed to pour the rays of the sun into the room.

Breathing heavily, she looked at the bed. a large completely white king size canopy bed, with silk white drapes, seven overstuffed pure white pillows, and the whitest unkempt sheet she had just pushed herself out of.

The walls seemed to clash with the room, as they had been painted a slick scarlet red.

Along the wall lay's a long closet completely—and only—filled with hand crafted beautiful late nineteenth century Victorian style dresses and gowns of all different colors and designs.

Shoes that matched each particular dress sat neatly at the bottom of each one. From flats, to strapped heels, to open toes and Jimmy Choos.

A white-gold chandelier hung at the top, centering the room. Completing the design.

She almost screamed.

Twisting around, she headed for the door; she had to get out…quickly…

Running to the long shiny wooden door with a silver knob, she twisted and pulled.

But it wouldn't turn.

She tugged and pulled at it furiously, but it stayed locked.

In fear, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! I'M LOCKED IN! IS ANYONE THERE! PLEASE!" she yelled as she banged on the door.

"SASUKE? NARUTO! GIRLS?...anyone…" she whispered, slowing her hand down.

She stood there, leaning on the door for a few seconds, before her eyes widened at a sound.

"Megami!"

A smile escalated on her face.

"Naruto-niisan! Is that you?" she yelled, leaning her ear against the door.

"Y-yeah!" "I'm locked in! you've got to find some kinda way to open the-"

The knob turned, letting the door open from the outside.

"…door…" she said slowly as she stared at her brother.

They both stared at each other, awestruck, looking over one another.

"What the hell are you wearing!"

They both looked down at themselves in confusion.

Naruto stood in a white loose long sleeved shirt with the collar down, tucked into slick black pants with shiny black shoes.

Megami herself stood in a long white dress that touched the floor over her shoes, which she pulled up to find white flats that matched the dress perfectly, hiding under. The tight dress hung off her shoulders, hugging her waist and her chest, revealing cleavage below a white pearl necklace.

"I don't remember putting this on!" she yelled. "And how come this damn door only opens from the outside! Where are we anyways! Someone's got some explaining to do dattebane!" she yelled furiously.

Naruto shrugged himself, "I'm not even sure where we are. I just woke in an orange and black room. The door was open so I walked out. I tried to look for someone, but I couldn't find anybody dattebayo! I'm glad I heard your voice" he sighed.

Megami frowned, looking about her surroundings.

"Something's seriously messed up about this….come on Naruto, let's go walk around, I'm sure we can find something then!"

With a nod, both siblings headed out.

* * *

><p>The stroke of a brush roamed down her hair as she stared blankly at the sparkling mirror.<p>

Her reflection stared back at her truly. But all she saw was a different person. A person who had lied and hidden the truth from the one she loved.

"Lady…Hinata…is something bothering you…" the maid daintily asked as she delicately brushed through the former Hyuga heir's long blue violet hair.

"I-it's…n-nothing…" she said quietly, yet she still caught it.

"Mind me asking my lady…are you excited to meet your future husband…?"

"Y-yes…why shouldn't I be…?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry my lady, you just seemed upset, that's all."

"I-I was…I'm just…thinking…that is all…" "Alright…my apologies…"

Three knocks came upon her door, startling her for a moment.

"C-come in!" she called as the maid continued to straighten her hair.

The door knob slowly turned, pushing open inside her room.

Neji stood there, in a white collar shirt up to his elbows and black dress pants.

He bowed, while Hinata continued to stare at the mirror.

"Lady Hinata. Are you ready?"

"J-just a moment…could you wait…p-please…"

He nodded, lifting himself up, taking the knob and closing the door back.

Hinata slightly smiled up to the maid who had just finished brushing her hair.

"T-thank you…Sona…" "A pleasure my lady."

"C-could you please…give me a moment…I want to gather myself…"

"Of course my lady," she bowed as she stepped towards the door, turning and opening it, letting herself out.

As soon as the door clicked in a close Hinata broke out. Hot, salty tears rained down her eyes in pain and despair.

She couldn't do it.

She wouldn't do it.

It's all too much…

She needs him…

Cursing herself for not explaining sooner, she rests her face in her hands, leaning down and crying into the silk purple dress she sat in.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Gaara! There's a science fair going on in Mozukai! We should go! It'll be fun!"<em>

"_I swear you're the most normal one out of these guys" she laughed._

"_Can you feel it Gaara?" she smiled. "The rain…it makes all the trouble seem like a speck in the dust…"_

"_Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! Yes my hair is naturally pink so fuck off" she smiled._

All of them.

All the little memories…they're the ones that have truly been lost in the dust.

As he adjusted his collar in the long mirror he continued to find his mind drifting off to the cherry blossom haired girl he had left behind.

By now Shikamaru must have told her the truth, he thought. Yet he didn't know what to think of what she could be doing.

Was she angry?

Crying her eyes out?

Did she care…?

Well of course she would, he thought, she had to.

But now, there's nothing they can do.

The elders have spoken…and their word is law…

"Sakura…" he spoke to the mirror, as if he could see her bright image, smiling back at him with high hope and feeling.

"Please…forgive me…" he said to himself as he touched the side of the mirror, leaning his head on it, grinding his teeth.

"Gaara-sama…?"

"What is it…"

The maid choked, taking a step back in regret and fear.

"Y-your father, w-wanted me to ask if you are ready…m-my lord."

"I'll be down…soon…" he said ever so coldly.

She nodded quickly, bowing again as she closed the door back.

He stuck his hands into his pockets, sighing to himself as he examined himself over the mirror.

"_All hail prince Gaara! Bow to your future king of Sunagakure!"_

"_Here here!" _

The chants of his subjects rained in his head from that fateful October day. Back when everything made sense and life wasn't a puddle of stress and problems.

With another glance to the mirror, he turned around, walking out, leaving his room.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama! Exactly what do we need?" Ino called as they rode in Tsunade's car, on their way back to their house.<p>

Having left school early, Tsunade asked Shizune to cover for her, and that she would be back soon. She had already spoken to all their teachers as well, informing them the fact that the girls might be away from school for some time.

"I would insist you pack the necessities. You're going to be away from home for some time." "Why's that?" Tenten asked, "And exactly what are we doing when we GET to Furyoka?"

"All will be explained soon girls. Right now I just need you to get yourselves ready. You won't need to pack any clothes or shoes. Just take a few things you can't leave home without." She explained.

"What! Why can't we take clothes! OR shoes!" Ino demanded as their house came into view.

Tsunade sighed in complete annoyance. "Like I said, I'll explain everything soon. Just hurry up and get what you think you'll need, then hurry back as quickly as you can, we have a long road ahead of us…"

The girls looked at each other in confusion and worry. But all in all, they knew they had to work together to bring their friends and loved ones back…

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion the boys and Itachi also proceeded to pack their necessities. Even if their priorities weren't the same as the girls, they still had jobs to do.<p>

Sasuke stood and packed a duffle bag, putting the things Itachi explained he would need for now and later inside, whilst everything would be explained on the ride to Furyoka.

Home…

Pushing the thought out of his head, he directed his attention to two of the few photo's that sat on the desk next to his neat dark blue bed.

The first that he stared at was the photo of a young Megami, Naruto, and him. The second sat the photo of the picture they had taken when coming back from comicon, kissing while the camera snapped.

He growled at himself, grinding his teeth furiously as the recollection of her image crying and calling his name as the car went off while he stood and did nothing rained in his memory.

He clenched the duffle bag in his fists as his eyes directed to their kiss again.

Everything has to be settled now, he thought.

Now, there's much to do.

"Sasuke…?"

Without a word he turned his head slightly to the side. Shikamaru stood by the side of the door with a bag of his own, changed out of his school clothes into regular clothing while Sasuke didn't bother too.

"Itachi wants to know if you're ready…"

His eyes trailed off to the picture again, the necklace on her neck glistening.

"I'm coming…but tell him…there's a few things I want to get before we go there…"

* * *

><p>The two siblings trailed around the unfamiliar place for what seemed like hours but had only been a matter of minutes.<p>

"Just were in the hell are we!" Megami yelled furiously. Naruto furrowed his brows in thought, "it kinda looks familiar…but I just can't place it…"

"Where ever this is its pissing me off! It's like we're in a fucking maze or something!" she snapped.

"Come on Megami calm down, I'm sure we'll get out of here" her brother reassured, smiling confidently.

She sighed and huffed, blowing her right bang from her eyes.

"Hey! I think I see a light!" he boasted, pointing forward before she could say anything.

Without haste he rushed forward to it, hoping to find an exit.

Megami sighed and held her neck, trying to calm herself.

Only then did her eyes widen in shock as she touched it, feeling around as if in disbelief.

She looked down at the pearl necklace that sat on her neck, shining, which she hadn't noticed before.

"Naruto! Naruto wait! M-my necklace! S-Sasuke's! IT'S GONE!" she yelled as she rushed after him.

Painting heavily she followed her brother off to the light he had discovered, only then to bump right into his back as her eyes adjusted to the new light.

"Ow! Naruto! Don't stop like that!" she wailed, rubbing her forehead.

She blinked a couple times as she stared at his back.

He only stood there, his head lowered slightly.

It took her a moment to realize were she was. Not only in a lit room but golden walls surrounded them, lighting it.

In fact it wasn't even a room, she realized. She looked down to find a long golden stair handle on each side of her, leading down with long, wide, white gold steps to where Naruto stared.

She followed his eyes as he looked down, while they stood at the top of the long steps, many faces stood at the bottom.

Faces, as in Hinata, Neji, and Gaara. Staring up at them with blank expressions, looking as if they didn't know who they were. The men who had taken them in the first place, standing behind everyone, their hands clasped behind them in a line.

Along with grandfather, who stood in the front of everyone, his cane down, a monochrome expression plastered on his face as he stared up to them.

Then came the few faces that they didn't recognize.

Two girls stood by the side, dressed in similar dresses that Megami and Hinata stood in.

Then finally, dressed in the same attire the boys stood in…

Was Kai, standing near grandfather, staring at them with a dull, lost expression that so dangerously resembled Sasori.

It felt like a decade before anyone finally spoke.

That person, being grandfather.

"I see the both of you have finally woken up. Wonderful…I think it's time you met your fiancée's…"

* * *

><p>As Tsunade pulled up into the driveway, the girls let themselves out of her car.<p>

"Hurry up now girls! No dilly dallying! I want you back in this car in five minutes there's still much to do!" she called after them from the driver's seat as the girls walked towards their door.

Ino sighed dramatically, "this whole thing completely sucks. What's the point of going to Furyoka if I can't look-"

"Wait!" Sakura said, cutting her off as she held her right arm in front of the blond, seizing her.

"What is it?" Tenten asked, following Sakura's eyes that faced towards their door.

"The door…the door…" she slightly whispered.

The girls looked forward towards their home, there to find their door wide open, and Neko sitting on the porch with his tongue hanging out.

His tail began wagging when he spotted them, hopping up and running towards Tenten.

"What the hell!" Ino gasped as she ran toward their house, whilst Tenten took Neko into her arms who then began to bark.

Sakura quickly followed Ino inside.

"Were we robbed?" Ino questioned frightfully, holding onto her school skirt. Sakura looked around, examining the front entrance room to the open living room.

"It…doesn't really look like it…form here anyways…" "Well we can't be too sure! Let's check the rest of the house! The door couldn't have been open for no reason!" Ino called as she ran towards the kitchen.

Sakura followed after her, looking throughout the downstairs.

A few minutes later the girls met back up with nothing to report.

"Nothing's gone" Ino huffed, holding her hips.

Before she could respond Ino's eyes lit up again. "Upstairs!"

With a nod to each other, they rushed upstairs.

"Girls! We're you going!" Tenten called as Neko squirmed in her arms.

First, the blond and the cherry girl checked their rooms, from bathroom and closet and back. But everything was locked and secure as they had left it, no sign of any invasion.

So they went ahead and took a look through Hinata and Tenten's rooms. Going through their things to see if anything was amiss, especially in Hinata's.

Still, they saw nothing wrong.

"Only Megami's room is left" Ino shrugged. "Do you think she left the door open or something when we left this morning? She was the last one to leave," Sakura frowned.

Ino waved her hand as they walked towards her door, "she can't be that dumb!…" then her smile dropped.

"I wish they were here…" she sighed as she turned the knob on her door.

But the knob wouldn't turn, to her shock.

She looked up at the decorated door hiding Megami's room. A crack sat in between the doors, letting a small brush of air out, hitting her face.

"Her door…it's open…" she lightly whispered.

"What?" Sakura called in confusion.

Ino pushed the door lightly, showing her what she was talking about.

Without waiting for a reaction she went ahead and stepped in.

"Who was in here? What would they want with Megami's room?" The cherry girl said in confusion, looking around.

Without answering Ino focused her attention on the general and important things in Megami's room.

She frowned, "from here it doesn't seem like anything's-" "wait!" Sakura said, seizing her.

"What?" Ino asked as she watched her take baby steps towards the dresser on the right side of Megami's bed, where they faced.

"Her pictures…" she lightly whispered. Ino raised a brow.

"What about them?"

On her top dresser sat three framed pictures. A group picture of the girls, a picture of her, Naruto, and Sasuke as little kids, and finally a photo of her and Sasuke, kissing under the light of the mood and rain after comicon.

"Megami…she usually has four pictures on her dresser. The last one is supposed to be the one of her parents, her, and Naruto. I remember, she's had it on her dresser since she found out she and Naruto are siblings…she'd never take it off."

Ino rolled her eyes, "do you really think a robber would break in to steal her family photo?"

"Not a robber necessarily. But there is someone in particular…after all; this photo alone holds vital importance."

Both girls shot their heads to the door in surprise. Tsunade leaned on it, her arms crossed and her eyes meeting the photo's that sat on Megami's dresser.

"Tsunade…sama?" Sakura dragged slowly.

"Come on girls. For a start, we've got to get that picture back…"

"For a start?" Ino asked as they began to follow her out. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade chuckled to herself.

"On the road to Furyoka girls! On to Furyoka!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Who's fiancée?" the redhead snapped, staring at the people in front of her like they were vermin as she stood at the bottom of the steps with Naruto.

Before her grandfather could retort she continued on, "I'm not anybody's fucking fiancée old man, not tell me where my necklace is so I can get out of here!" she yelled.

"How dare you speak to lord hokage that wa-!" "Patience Hadate…" he ordered, holding his cane in front of one of the men who had stepped up.

He directed his eyes back to Megami, who stood firmly with her arms crossed.

"Won't you come and greet everyone properly? That's what a respectable prince and princess would do…must you be so rude to your comrades and fiancé-"

"Shut up! I don't have a fiancé! Stop giving me this crap and just tell me where my necklace is so I can go home!" she demanded again.

"I don't want this crap!" she yelled, grasping the pearl necklace and tearing it off her neck, to almost everyone's shock.

The pearls split as she threw it on the ground, scattering around the floor.

"Now give me back my necklace!"

Her grandfather kept a stern, calm and composed face as he continued on, ignoring her.

"Let us begin, shall we?"

Megami stared in shock and anger was he turned away from her, towards were Hinata and Neji stood, to which she finally recognized.

"As courtesy fiancé of Hinata Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga clan, please acknowledge your fiancé, heir to the Inuzuka clan, Kiba Inuzuka!" grandfather announced.

To both Megami and Naruto's shock, Hinata did nothing, all she did was walk up to where Kiba revealed himself from behind one of the men, looking as he did as usual in school, aside the fact he dressed in almost the exact same outfit Naruto did.

Hinata curtsied, letting him take her hand. And to further Naruto's pain, she let him kiss her cheek.

Naruto sank his head, turning away and grinding his teeth.

Megami turned to him, ready to provide comfort.

"Naru-" "As courtesy fiancée of prince Gaara Sabaku, prince of Suna and heir to Sunagakure. Lady Sari, princess of Chiheisa!"

With confidence, Sari stepped up from next to another girl, towards Gaara who walked the few feet towards her.

She curtsied as Hinata had as he took her hand and kissed it, to Megami shock, while Naruto refused to look at anyone.

Grandfather smiled (in some way) as he walked towards Naruto, who hung his head.

"For my grandson, Naruto. Please greet your future bride, princess Sara, of the Rouran kingdom."

The girls with dark shoulder length red hair with spiky bangs blushed in as she walked towards Naruto.

He refused to lift his head, no matter how close she got.

"Naruto…greet your fiancée with respect…"

Shakingly, Sara reached over to him, curtsying to him.

In retort, before she could even touch him he smacked her hand away, to their shock.

He kept his ground as she settled her hand back nervously.

Grandfather shot him a look. But Naruto continued to avoid his gaze.

"We will speak about this later…" he whispered coldly as he walked past his grandson.

He cleared his throat, turning to an obviously annoyed Megami.

"My granddaughter, Megami, I expect you to give great welcome to your fiancé." He said sternly as he nudged her forward, pointing to her 'fiancé.'

She turned, ready to glare at whoever she was supposed to be marrying in this mess.

But with a complete look of shock on her face…Kai stood there, in the same attire as the boys, staring blankly at her.

The next words grandfather spoke burned through her like a hot plate.

"Prince Kai Mayonaka, of the Mayonaka family of the Shinrai kingdom!"

Megami looked up at him with eyes, glistening in the golden light.

He smirked nonetheless, bending over and taking her hand, kissing it.

She did not curtsy. She did not smile. She barely met his gaze as the others had when he lifted himself up.

The one thing she did do that she knew how to do best. Was slap him.

Across the face as hard as she could possibly muster, letting all her force go into her hand.

His hand held to his right cheek as it stung red, and her hand remained raised.

Sari and Sara gasped, but no one else reacted.

Grandfather glared heavily though, especially at most when she turned on her heels and ran upstairs, crying along the way.

When a door furiously slammed Naruto lifted his head.

He turned his gaze to Hinata; he looked to her side, standing next to Kiba who smirked at him, a gaze that spoke 'I told you I'd win her'

He had no idea who to do, how to look.

So, he simply followed his sister's footsteps. Sticking his hands in his pockets and walking up the steps.

Grandfather sighed.

"Go after him" he ordered, motioning for two men to follow the blond.

They nodded, walking upstairs.

"What about the princess my lord?" one questioned as he knelt before him.

Instead of answering he turned his gaze to Kai, who stood with the reddened cheek, calmly.

"We will deal with her later."

* * *

><p>Megami collapsed on the bed she had woken up too. Holding her face in the pillows and crying hot, painful tears.<p>

"_So I met this guy in my English class yesterday, his name is Kai." She smiled as she walked to Pre-Algebra with the girls._

"_Oh yeah! He's a new student in my World History class!" Ino boasted, "He's really weird and awkward. He wouldn't talk to anyone, he barely said hi." She explained._

_Megami smiled, "well I don't think he's weird, or awkward. I think he's really nice, we got reading partners and he picked me without even knowing me. I think we're going to be really good friends, we really hit it off!" she beamed._

"_Oh looks like Gami's got a crush!" Tenten teased, poking her cheeks._

_Megami frowned, "it's not a crush. He's really nice but I don't like him that way, it's even only been one day!"_

"_So you're saying if we give it time you guys will start dating?" Sakura smirked. The girls giggled at that._

"_Oh stop it you guys! We're friends! Kai and I are friends!"_

"_We understand Megami, we're just teasing" Hinata smiled softly, picking at the back of her short midnight blue hair._

"_Well…he does seem like the type of guy I think I'll be close with for a really long time!"_

Her salty tears soaked one of the many pillows as she hugged it, thinking of the horrible choices she had made.

But right now, there was one she was positive she hadn't done wrong.

"Sasuke!..." she cried.

"I need you…" she whispered into her pillow, holding her naked neck.

"…I know…I-I know you'll come for me…"

* * *

><p>Naruto dug his finger nails into the wooden table that sat beside his bed. as the wood came off he tossed it to the side, letting it slam against the metal holding up the bed.<p>

He slowly walked to the windows that shed light into his room. The orange drapes whist up and down against the warm wind.

He stared blankly out the closed window. The light of the sun warming his cheeks. He held his head down, leaning against the window, letting his short side bangs fall over his eyes.

"Naru….N-Naru…" a faint voice said weakly.

"Naruto…" she finally mustered.

He did not answer. He did not move. He did not take so much as a glance or a nudge to acknowledge her.

"Naruto-kun…" she said shakingly, biting her bottom lip as she clenched her dress.

She twirled her midnight blue locks in her left finger, eying her dress.

"Naruto-kun…I-I'm…I'm…" she choked.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…" she said quickly.

"But can we please talk…? I promise I'll explain-"

"Hinata…?" he said coldly.

A chill ran down her spine as she waited for his answer.

"Please…..just get out."

"Naruto…I-"

"Hinata…" he repeated.

"Get…out…" he said once again, his voice sliding.

A single tear fell down her eye as she lifted her head up to him.

She took a deep breath, fighting back the rest as she clenched her dress.

"I-If that is what you wish…Naruto-sama…" she bowed.

He clenched his fists.

"I will take my leave…" she said, lifting herself up as she turned around.

He listened as the door softly closed.

When footsteps followed, dying at every few steps, he dropped to his knees, with a tight grip on the drapes.

Few tears fell from his eyes as he grinded his teeth and shut his eyes tightly.

_As you wish Naruto-sama_

_I love you Naruto-kun!_

The differences that repeated in his head burned him.

* * *

><p>Hinata leaned on his door as she closed it shut, making the least amount of sound as she possibly could.<p>

She stared at the ground, to the ends of the dress she stood it. She thought over the dress she would be standing in in the coming days. That thought alone, let water dance in her eyes.

With no one around she slid down his door, letting the few silent tears rain down her eyes.

She shielded her face, just in case anyone decided to show theirs and see her doing something a 'royal' really shouldn't.

"Hinata…sama?"

She sniffled, quickly rubbing her eyes, letting the mascara spear across her face.

Neji knelt down to her, looking down with a blank expression as he touched the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Hinata…sama…" he whispered firmly.

"There's no use crying…there's nothing we can do…" he whispered again.

She nudged his hand away, bursting out in tears as she stood up and ran towards the east.

He stared at the floor, letting his hand fall back to his side as her cries faded into the hall.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this exciting Gaara? I knew we were meant to be! I just knew it! Oh our wedding's going to be purely amazing! My father says I get to choose the flower decorations, even if it's still a mutual wedding I get to have what I want in it, what do you think Gaara? What kind of flowers would you like?" Sari squealed as they stood in his room.<p>

He leaned on the bed, letting her rant fall to the back of his mind.

_What kind of flowers would you like?_

He gripped the handles on the ends of his unused mattress.

He knew what kind he needed.

"You know I was thinking more of a blue lily sort of decoration-" she stopped when her eyes finally fell on him.

His face may have carried a blank expression, but he physically spoke words all together.

She sighed, to the surprise he would not show.

"Please don't start this Gaara-sama. You should be excited for our wedding! Isn't this what we used to plan? Weren't we going to do this before?"

"You mean before you cheated on me with my own brother?" he said slowly, venom slipping off his tone.

"That doesn't matter anymore! We're here together now, so I'll be happy to take you back" she said smiling bitter-sweetly.

"Take me?-" "Our wedding is going to be grand! And by the time it's over you would have forgotten about cherry what's her face. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor." She cooed as she turned to leave.

If only he could hit girls.

"I'm going to the south section tonight to discuss my dress with the dressmakers. I should be back later or tomorrow morning. Either way, I hope you'll be in a better mood by the time the ball is ready. Or else you'll have to deal with my father AND yours." She said coldly as she threw open the door and left, letting it slam.

He hardly paid attention to final words as he stared at his empty canopy bed.

Just looking at it, made the thought of her all the more painful.

* * *

><p>Sara paced back and forth back in the entrance hall, having been left there only with Kiba and a few guards blocking the entrance.<p>

"Do you think I made Naruto-sama upset? I didn't mean to offend him…with whatever I did…I think I should go apologize!" she said firmly walking back and forth as Kiba stood watching her in an annoyed tone.

"Right!" she said as she turned to take her leave. "Stop!" he said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Unhand me!"She demanded. "Don't go bothering him" he said, ignoring it. "He's in a really bad mood. Trust me" he nodded as he let his hand fall.

She frowned, letting her shoulders drop. "Why? Did I do something? What could make him so upset now? We're to be married soon."

He smirked, letting his hands fall into his pockets as he stared at her.

"Well…I think it's partially my fault…"

* * *

><p>KNOCK.<p>

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNO- "WHAT! What the hell do you want!" she screamed as the door, tossing a pillow at it then dropping her head back.

"Relax your tone child I am only here to speak to you." an old, calm voice spoke.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled back.

"Don't you find that the slightest bit immature? Come now, you're almost eighteen. You're lack of obedience is far too much related to your mother…"

"Well then I guess we share the same things in common when I say GO AWAY!"

"Are you dressed?" he said, completely changing the subject.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Are you dressed? Clothed?" he asked again.

"Yeah, so?"

The door knob turned, to her surprise without the sound of a key or anything.

The door creaked open, falling to the side as her grandfather let himself in, cane and all.

"How did you?-" "That door only opens from the outside. So you may not go out, on your own terms. I'll be happy to change the locks if you cooperate."

"Well then I guess I'm going to die in here aren't I? I'm not going anywhere-!"

"Forget about that boy."

She closed her mouth, daring him to speak further.

"Forget about Sasuke. From day one he's been nothing but-" "my friend? Apart of the family? A loved one?" she snapped.

"A nuisance. Like I have told you, I never liked all the time you spent with that Uchiha-boy. Sasuke, you seemed to survive long enough without him-"

"Because I had no memory of him. That doesn't mean my life was any better. In fact it was far worse without him or mom and dad…and it's All. Your. Fault."

He glared, "I gave you a chance to come home with me child. To grow with the finest clothing, the greatest foods, the best luxury a princess withhold. But you threw it all away and let yourself suffer. You cannot blame me for your actions."

"If you had left Naruto and I alone in the first place, none of it would have happened. Don't you want us to be happy at all? You are our grandfather," she slightly whispered.

He clenched his cane. "I do this because I know it is best for you and your brother."

"Best for us? Or best for you? For the country? You let your daughter throw away her life and your about to make us throw away ours because it is best for _what_?" she said coldly, staring him down.

"_I won't let you hurt our daughter! Her happiness means much more than leadership!"_

He gave her a blank expression as he sat on the edge of her bed.

He gently sat an aged hand on her side, she nudged him away.

"You'll understand someday…but right now, I just need you to cooperate. There is much at stake in the next week or so. Please Megami…"

She scoffed.

"You would make your parents very proud."

Even she knew that was a lie.

"Mom always told me I couldn't trust a thing you said. So I won't. I know this isn't what they would want. This isn't what I want. I want to go home, see my friends, AND Sasuke." She concluded.

He sighed, lifting his brittle bones up on his cane and facing her.

"You're still a child. You and your brother are very naïve."

He turned around, aiming to leave her.

But, without turning back, he spoke again.

"Within two days. There will be a ball. To honor the new engagement of the royal families. You are expected to be there. And you are _expected_ to behave." He said darkly.

With that, he took his leave, leaving her in the large room, in the large palace, in the large country, alone.

"Sasuke will come for me…" she whispered to herself as she laid her head back onto the pillows.

"I just know he will…"

* * *

><p>Tuesday…<p>

* * *

><p>Another morning shines upon the frail country of Furyoka, deep in the eastern parts of Japan.<p>

Those of the royal blood rise as they begin another day adjusting to the strange home they have come to terms with.

Well, some that is.

"Princess…princess…m-my lady…please wake up…Uzumaki-hime?"

"What…what do you want?...go away…" she groaned, stuffing the pillow deeper into her face, blocking off the maid.

"I-I'm sorry but I cannot do that. Lord hokage has ordered for me to awaken you. He has a special present for all the residents of the palace."

"I don't care…" she groaned again.

"Please my lady. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Let them wait. I'm not moving from this spot. Unless it's a ride back to Konoha, there's no way."

"But…it is my lady…" the maid said quaintly.

Megami turned her head to the side were the maid stood, trailing her eyes to the slightly nervous maid, who avoided her eyes away from the redhead.

"You know…I hate liars…"

She gulped.

"But…you tried…so I'll give you props for that…let me see what the old man wants."

"I beg of thee my lady. Please refer to lord hogake in a kinder manner…" she said looking down.

As Megami sat up she turned her attention to her, slightly glaring.

"Anyone who kidnaps me and forces me into marriage I'll address however I want." She said coldly.

Without another word, the maid turned on her heels and fast walked out the door.

Megami sighed, sitting up perfectly in her new bed, stretching her arms out and yawning loudly as she rubbed her eyes to the light that shined in from the flash window.

The night was peaceful; at least it gave her a small amount of time to forget about yesterday.

Now, she has to face them once again.

She sighed, waking up just isn't the same without her best friends causing a riot so early in the morning.

She lifted herself off of the bed, letting the knee length silk elbow length night gown she had worn to sleep—being the only thing she could find—fall back to her knees.

She noticed a change of clothes sitting at the corner of the bed. A dress and a pair of flats ready for her after she had showered and put on when she had woken up.

"Bullshit…" she grumbled as she stood up, ignoring the clothes, and letting herself out.

* * *

><p>Megami crept in the hallway towards the stairs, peaking back and forth for any sign of a familiar face, preferably Naruto's.<p>

But nothing came about until she reached the top of the golden stairs she had faced the previous day.

Mumbling and slight arguing stabbed at her ears. She stood in place, straining to listen and catch as much as possible.

"Megami! There you are!"

She cringed, kneeling down and looking down the steps.

At the bottom of the stairs stood the royal blood she had already seen.

Hinata, Sara, and Sari stood in elegant clothing aligned together, looking at her.

Naruto, Gaara, and Kai stood in the same position, in dress shirts and pants.

Her grandfather stood in the middle as they all watched her come down.

"Why have you not dressed in the clothes that had been laid out for you? It is quite unladylike to address your family and friends in such a manner as coming down in your night clothes."

"I always start my day off this way. Besides, I don't think of you as my family. And none are my friends." she said coldly, her eyes falling on Hinata who refused to meet.

"At least I believe that's what you've decided…" she whispered.

"I can only tolerate your tone of voice for so long."

She ignored his response as she looked on to the six that stood alongside him, along with guards behind each one of them.

"Why am I here?"

"I'm going to assume you mean why you are in the entrance hall." Her grandfather spoke as he turned himself and his cane to the side.

"To help prepare you for the ball and the wedding I have arranged a ferry of personal maids and servants to assist you in the times of need." He spoke aloud, directed to them all.

"You will each pick two maids and a servant boy who will help you in your preparations. That is my gift to you."

"You've got to be joking…" Megami grumbled, setting her hand on one hip and leaning to the side of the steps.

"Bring them in!" her grandfather called.

Instantly the men guarding the double doors opened them, letting a line of women and men fall in. all dressed in black and white maid uniforms and or black pants and a white shirt.

The maids stood in a straight line across the front hall in front of the doors while the servant boys stood across from them, emotionless.

Megami raised a brow as she lifted herself up a little. She could have sworn she just saw a glimpse of pink.

She wasn't the only one.

"Feel free to pick your workers and escort them to their first duties, if you are in need of any assistance head maid Yuri will direct you. That is all."

With that he turned around, and began walking towards the hall as two guards followed behind.

Megami watched as everyone but Naruto stepped forward to choose workers.

She stood back, looking at the maid and servant boys who stood firmly as they were examined.

"State your name!"

She turned her attention to the left, were Sari stood firmly with her hands on her hips in front of a timid girl who refused to meet her eye.

"Taizuko Radaname m-ma'am."

Sari huffed, turning her nose up.

"Too scrawny. I can't expect something like you to get anything done right."

Taizuko bit her bottom lip, fighting back tears.

Megami glared towards Sari's way.

"Hey! Super-bitch, this isn't an auction! Pick someone and get the fuck out. You're lucky anyone wants to come near your bitch-ass anyways!" she called casually.

Naruto managed to snicker, smiling a bit.

Hinata fought back a smile, Neji hid a smirk, Gaara did nothing to hide his, Kiba chuckled and Sara frowned in confusion.

Sari glared heavily, ready to respond.

But in the midst of it a muffled laughter was heard in the line of maids.

Megami raised a brow, turning her attention to her right.

Her eyes widened brightly as they focused on the smiling and laughing maids.

The first, with bright clearly visible pink hair, holding her mouth and her stomach as she hunched over a bit.

The second, with shiny blond hair, giggling a bit, her left fist to her mouth with her other hand on her hip.

The third, with dark brown buns stood with her hands on her hips, snickering, turned to her side.

"No way…" she whispered.

For the first time since her kidnapping the previous day a smile finally began to rise on her lips.

She hopped off the stair railing and jogged over to the three girls who tried to keep still, failing miserably.

She stopped in front of them, staring at them as if they were a new discovery of creatures.

They turned to her, then each smiled softly, but kept their composure.

"You guys…?"

They did not open their mouths, but slowly, and carefully nodded towards her.

The redhead beamed, contemplating whether or not to drive them into a large hug.

She decided not to, but cleared her throat and nodded to them, putting on a serious facade.

She was about to open her mouth, until the blond stepped to the side, smiling.

Megami raised a brow in confusion as she turned slightly to her.

But before she could open her mouth, someone beat her to it.

"Why thank you for grazing with your choice princess! I hope my friend and I will be of great assistance to you during this time!" Sakura said aloud.

Megami frowned in utter confusion as the rest of the 'royals' turned to them.

Tenten slightly rolled her eyes.

"Of course we'll come with you princess" she smiled as she took her hand.

"B-but I didn't say anythi-" "shut up you twit! We're trying to save your ass here!" Tenten whisper-yelled as they fast walked upstairs.

Ino remained downstairs, smiling still. She glanced over to Hinata who had finally caught her eye, for a moment at least.

"Which room is yours?" Tenten whispered carefully as they followed Megami down and around the upper part of the palace.

She pointed to the large dark brown door with a golden handle, sitting in the middle of an array of doors.

"How is it even possible to find it in this place!" Tenten whisper-yelled.

Megami shrugged, "I just guessed."

Both girls turned and shot her a look.

She shrugged, "whaaat? I've only been here for a day!"

They rolled their eyes, turning back as Sakura turned the knob, letting them enter the room.

When all three of them entered Sakura turned to shut it.

"Wait! Don't shut the door!" Megami yelled.

"Why not?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone.

"It only opens from the outside, that way that old bastard can make sure I don't escape."

Tenten furrowed her brows in confusion as Sakura left it open a crack.

When it was well open all three turned and faced each other.

For a moment. They stayed silent. Completely as both Tenten and Sakura stared at the redhead.

Finally, all three of them broke out in tears, lunging for a hug.

"Y-you pansies! It's only been a day!" Tenten choked. "Then why are you crying bitch?" Megami mumbled in Sakura's sleeve.

"For a second…when we heard they had taken you and the others…we thought we'd never see you guys again…this whole marriage thing…it's…"

"A load of bullshit…" Megami grumbled.

"Yeah…" both girls said.

After a few seconds they pulled back, sniffling and wiping their eyes.

"What about Ino? Can't I see her?" Megami frowned.

"You're only allowed to have two maids" Sakura explained. "Ino's going to be with Hinata. You'll see her soon."

"I haven't even talked to Hinata since we got here…she won't even look at me…especially Naruto…" she whispered.

Both girls shot each other looks, them reverted their eyes back to their friend.

"Speaking of maids…" Megami sighed, lifting her head.

"Why the hell are the both of you dressed like that!" she shot, pointing a finger of disbelief at them.

"Well it's not like we had a choice! Tsunade said it was the only way to get into this place and walk around freely to get information" Tenten huffed.

"Tsunade?" she asked in confusion.

Sakura nodded, "what's she got to do with you all being maids? What information? What do you need here?"

"Shuuush!" Tenten snapped, clasping her hand over her mouth.

The three kept silent as they listened to footsteps come up from their left, then pass the room, fading away down the right.

Both Tenten and Sakura sighed in relief as she dropped her hand. Then turned and glared at a confused looking Megami.

"I have no idea why they would want you to be a queen…not with that IQ…"

"For once….I agree with you…" Megami groaned.

Sakura turned stern again as the three of them walked and sat on her bed.

"We'll explain everything later. When it's darker and there's less people around. That way you can know everything that's going on and how it fits to place. Tsunade was very precise about this whole thing. Shikamaru and Itachi are going to do the best they-"

"What!" Megami yelled. "Sasuke! Is he here?" she beamed as she quickly stood up in excitement.

Tenten and Sakura shot each other desperate looks.

"Um…n-no Megami…h-he's not here…" Sakura sighed as she took her left hand and gently sat her back on the bed as her smile began to fade.

"W-why not? I thought he'd be here" she frowned.

"S-Sasuke's…not coming…"

Megami clenched her nightgown.

"What do you mean he'd not coming? L-like not now? O-or when will he-"

"Megami he's not coming at all!" Tenten shot.

She slowly bit her bottom lip.

"…what…?"

"He said he doesn't want anything to do with this. He's not coming at all. Tsunade tried to convince him to help but…"

Her heart sank.

"I'm sorry Megami…" Sakura whispered as she brought the in a state of shock redhead into a hug, letting her rest her head on her chest.

"He doesn't care….about…me?" she said slowly.

Neither of them responded.

For a couple minutes, they just sat there, in silence.

Finally, Megami spoke up, not turning to look at them or anything.

"You guys…thank you…for coming to help me…but…I think I want to go back to bed right now…"

"Are you sure Megami? You know we're here-" "No it's okay. I should probably get some rest. I'll get back up a little later…just…please…" she whispered.

Without another word the girls nodded, giving her one last hug they both stood up and headed for the door.

Without another glance back Tenten walked out first, as Sakura followed behind.

When the door closed a scream escaped the walls of the redhead's room.

Both Tenten and Sakura stood still as it died after a couple seconds.

Tenten sighed as they began to walk, "you know she's going to kill us for this." "It doesn't matter" Sakura said, "as long as everything goes according to plan, we won't have to worry about another mental breakdown, she'll be over it soon. Now come on, with this free time we should go check out the other wings of the palace."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your selection m'lady, it will b a pleasure being of your assistance for this time being," Ino curtsied as she and other maid followed Hinata up the steps of the East wing.<p>

"Mmm Hmm" she mumbled simply as they neared the top, were visibility would be scarce rather than that leading up the West wing, which Naruto and Megami sat in whilst Gaara stayed in the South.

Hinata stopped, as did the two maids behind her.

She slowly turned around and focused her attention on the stranger maid.

"W-would you…please fetch me a glass of water from the East corridor's kitchen?"

She simply nodded, curtsying in front of her as she turned back around and slowly walked down the steps, her arms clasped in front of her in a proper manner.

When she was out of sight Hinata took a hold of Ino's hand and quickly ran as fast as possible up the stairs towards her room as her dress could carry her, whilst Ino's maid uniform remained knee length.

When Ino entered her room herself Hinata closed the door behind her, turning back to her friend.

"Ino!" she breathed, lunging into the blonds' arms.

Ino chuckled, "Hey it's only been a day, did you miss this face that much?" she raised a brow in a joking tone.

"Actually, I did. I've missed all of you, y-you know we can't be so separate for so long."

"Right, the pact, 'as long as we know where the other is. Our sisterhood remains'" she repeated the quote the girls had made before they separated for a year.

"We didn't have any idea where you were until Tsunade brought us here," Ino sighed. "Yesterday and this morning was such a bother. That head maid Yuri is a total bitch."

Hinata smiled as they let go, still holding both hands. "How-? Why, are you here? How did you get here? I saw Sakura-san and Tenten-san leave with Megami. What's going on?"

Ino sighed, slightly turned away. She looked around, first making sure the door was closed, then she turned back to Hinata.

"Hinata…" she whispered. "Is there…by any chance…anyone watching us…right now?"

Hinata smiled, opening her mouth just a bit as if she were in a good mood.

She mouthed a hurried yes.

"Come lady Hinata!" Ino announced. "We shall find you a perfect dress for the evening!" she called again as she took Hinata's one hand and led her over to the wide open closest.

Hinata pressed a button on the side wall, letting the walls of the closest extend as if it were some sort of walk in closet.

The back moved as well, creating a large amount of space for the girls, whilst the door's closed automatically.

Ino whistled, "Wow…I think my closet needs something like this!"

Hinata slightly giggled.

"Okay…no one can hear us in here right?" she whispered. Hinata quickly nodded.

"Good…Hinata…the reason we came here…well…Tsunade set up a plan, something that's going to get you guys out of here. We need everyone involved since this is going to carry from the ball to the official wedding."

Hinata slightly gasped, "n-no! You can't it's too risky! If you're caught or discovered they'll kill you!" she whispered desperately.

"You know we'd do anything in the world to get you guys back home, the boys included" Ino smiled.

"B-but Ino-!" "I can only tell you so much now, I'll have to explain some later, which is why it's a good thing you selected me as your maid (no matter how badly I want to burn this outfit) this way we can see each other often. Right now I have to do some scoping around.""

Hinata whimpered, looking at her friend in fear, "I-I'm serious Ino, if they even see you somewhere you're not supposed to be-"

"It's alright Hinata…we're here to help…we want to save you guys, save our relationship's, and more importantly put Alpha and Omega back on the right track!" she winked.

Hinata couldn't help but smile, sadly.

Suddenly a knock rang on the door, alerting the both of them.

"L-lady Hinata! I've brought your drink!" the other maid that would be working with Ino called.

"Come on, if you need any help let her do it…I have work to do…sadly…" Ino slightly groaned.

Hinata nodded firmly.

She pressed a button within the walls as Ino quickly grabbed any random dress.

The door separated and the walls went back to the appearance of a long closet.

Ino laid the dress neatly on Hinata's bed as she went and opened the door.

"Thank you" Hinata smiled as Ino glanced at her.

She took the water from her hand as the other maid bowed in front of her.

"Of course my lady, anything-"

Ino winked at her again as she quickly snuck out.

"Will there be anything else?"

Her smile slightly dropped as she looked at the sparkling glass in hand.

"Actually…"

* * *

><p>"Gosh this is a major pain in the ass. And where's Ino? I don't even know where to start," Tenten slightly whispered as both girls walked down the golden hallway on the left of the entrance hall were room after room were aligned on each side.<p>

"Keep your voice down!" Sakura ordered. "We can't make is that obvious-"

"Make what obvious?"

Both girls stopped, and twitched.

They sucked in their breaths as their eyes widened at the sound of two familiar voices.

They slightly turned around on their heels. There they faced the boys who left them with the smallest of goodbyes.

Neji and Gaara.

But they knew better.

"Good morning my lords" Sakura bowed respectively as Tenten stood with both hands on her hips.

When she didn't follow Sakura used one hand to force the bun-haired girls head down, to her dismay.

"Y-yeah, morning. Lords"

"What the hell are the both of you doing here? And why are you maids?" Neji asked sternly.

"Whatever do you mean my lord?" Sakura asked in a snarky tone as they both rose their heads, her gaze kept on Neji.

"Stop joking around Sakura" Neji said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's dangerous to be here, how did the both of you get here?" Gaara asked in a cold tone.

"Excuse me I think lady Megami is calling, as her maid I shall go to her side" she spoke, holding her head up high as she moved to the side and began walking the way the girls came.

He grabbed her wrist, and clenched it.

"I asked you a question."

"Then perhaps your _new_ fiancée lady Sari can answer it for you." She spat coldly.

His eyes bulged in the slightest bit as she forced her hand out of his grip, not taking a look back; she daintly stomped back out of the hallway.

"How does she know?" he slightly whispered to no one in particular.

Both boys directed their attention back to Tenten who stood rocking back and forth of her heels, whistling.

"You know what I think I can hear my _lady_ calling me too," she laughed nervously as she began to fast walk out of their way.

Without much movement Neji slammed her back against the wall.

"Ow…" she grumbled as she cringed. He held both arms on each side of her, to her shock, so she couldn't escape.

"Yeah, I don't think so; you have some explaining to do…"

* * *

><p>Sakura stormed up the steps, while at the bottom only the guards, a few maids and Sari and Sara remained, paying no heed to her anger.<p>

She crept into the slight darkness of the empty rooms down the hall of Megami and Naruto's.

Still in heavy anger, she crossed her arms and slid down the wall, grumbling and mumbling such things to herself.

Eventually her angry began to drop, as tears began to replace it.

Finally, she burst out. Alone in the dark she let the tears of her emotions fall.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat at the desk in her room, concentrated on writing as the maid swept casually.<p>

At times her face would show pure happiness as what she wrote. Others she would erase in the highest amount of anger she as herself could muster and even come close to tears.

By the time she became satisfied with what she wanted to write she almost finished when a figure stepped into the already open door of her room.

She smiled to herself as she read over what she had written, until…

"What you got there Hina?"

She gasped, quickly standing up and hiding the paper behind her back as she faced her fiancée.

Kiba.

"O-oh, g-good afternoon…Kiba…" she spoke nervously as she curtsied, realizing the maid had walked off somewhere.

He examined the afternoon dress she stood in. A midnight blue curve hugging dress with white flowers aligned on the hip.

"That's a great dress," he smiled, "it suits you."

It was the one Ino had picked at random, she didn't even bother to take a better look at it as she had just picked it up and put it on.

"T-thank you" she slightly whispered.

"What have you been writing?" "where's Akamaru?" they said together.

"Oh" he chuckled, flashing his dog teeth in a wide smile.

"I left him in my room so he could wander. And you?"

She gulped.

"O-oh it's nothing, j-just taking notes…" she said, speaking the first thing that came to mind.

"Really? About what?"

She mentally gulped again.

"U-umm, n-nothing important really. I-it's a bit private."

"Oh come on Hinata we're engaged now…you can tell me _anything_" he smirked as he took a step closer.

"Kiba please, I-I can't" "tell me what you've been writing Hinata…does it have anything to do with…Naruto?"

"O-of course no-"

The clacking of footsteps seized the both of them as they turned their attention over to were the maid came back into the room with a bucket and a mop.

She noticed their gaze on her as she herself stopped.

She bowed, "Good afternoon my lord and lady, please don't mind me."

She lifted her head and set the bucket of water down, proceeding to mopping Hinata's floor.

"hm…" Kiba smirked.

"That's okay…I'll just come back later" he said, his tone mainly directed to a Hinata who attempted to keep her composure.

With that, he took his leave, closing the door behind him.

Hinata listened for his footsteps as he did. When she could eventually hear nothing more, she turned her attention to the maid who silently mopped.

"Excuse me…Hikara?"

She looked up and set the mop to the side, walking over to her.

"Yes my lady?"

"Would you please do me a favor?" "Of course my lady, anything."

She removed the paper from her back, folding it in half as she held it towards her.

"Please deliver this letter to Prince Naruto in the West corridors. Don't tell him who sent it, just let him know you were asked to deliver it please. And I beg of you, hide it so no one can see, don't stop until you've gotten to his room unless someone stops you, and _please_ don't open it."

She handed Hikara the letter, which she firmly gripped in her hand. "I promise I will get it to him lady Hyuga."

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?!" "We're trying to help!" "This is dangerous! You're going to get yourselves killed! Whose idea was this?!"<p>

Gaara stood back and watched as the couple argued back and forth after Tenten had finished explaining the reason they had become maids.

"You're not even giving it a chance! Do you want to be suck here? I for one want my friends back!" she said coldly.

She crossed her arms and turned to the side, glaring at nothing.

"But if my boyfriend wants to stay here and soak up princess air that's fine by me."

For a moment his eyes slightly bulged, then he glared at her.

"What the hell do you mean by-!" "Am I interrupting something?"

The three of them turned their attention over to the direction Sakura had gone back too.

Sari stood with her arms crossed, glaring their way. Sara stood next to her, watching them patiently.

Tenten glared her way.

"Neji if you're going to assault a maid can you take it somewhere else? My father is working in this corridor and I don't think he wants to be bothered."

"What? I wasn't-"

Tenten slapped him across the face.

Silence.

His dark eyes turned their attention back onto her, glaring.

"What in the hell was that-!" "how inappropriate Neji-sama! I'm only here to work!" she said, holding her chest and sticking out her tongue as she began to run down the hall.

He looked after her in confusion.

"Don't follow me or anything!" she said a little too obviously.

He mentally groaned, but sighed.

"Wait!" he called as he slightly jogged after her.

Sari rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Gaara.

"Anyways, come on Gaara, I think it would be better if we finally had some alone time" she smiled.

His expression remained dull as she took his arm.

"Gaara-sama? Have you seen Naruto? I-I haven't yet been able to talk to him…I think now would be best" Sara spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure he went to his room," he said as Sari led him on, "check there."

"Thank you!" Sara called.

"Since tomorrow is the ball my cousin is coming to help with arrangements." Sari said happily.

He didn't bother to ask her name. So she answered for him.

"She lives up in Hokkaido now, Kaede, she's really good with fabric."

His eyes slightly bulged as they followed the direction Tenten and Neji ran off too.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Sasuke make them stop!" the little girl whined.<em>

"_What'd the matter?" her friend asked in concern as he turned to her, holding her ears. "Make mommy and Auntie Mikoto stop saying we're gonna get married someday, I'm only five I want to go to kindergarten before I get married!" she whined._

_He chuckled, "I think you're right. My daddy says we should wait a real long time before we get married, and even longer for pillow fights or something."_

"_Pillow fights?" she frowned. He shrugged, "I think that's what he said."_

"_Well anyway, I think I wanna wait a little longer until I get married. At least until I'm seven. You'll be ma husband, won't you Sasuke?"_

_He smiled at her._

"_Of course. Only me. I promise."_

Megami held her ears as she dug her face deeper into the pillows, restricting herself from breathing, but she didn't care. She already hurt enough.

She didn't want to believe it. It was so sudden, it was impossible, not after everything they had been through.

There had to be something going on. Anything that would make them say something like that.

She would believe anything right now, she just hoped it wasn't true.

Rage burned inside her. It couldn't be true. Of course it wasn't…they had to be lying.

She screamed in frustration, as she fell off the bed.

She lifted herself up and began flinging all the pillows on her bed around the room.

She couldn't endure lies.

Kai couldn't be a prince. He couldn't have lied to her.

Sasuke would come. He does care for her.

She pulled at her hair, sitting on knees and clenching it, screaming loudly.

She barely noticed the door slam open.

"Lady Uzumaki, what's wrong!" a couple maids voice repeated in desperation.

"GET OUT!" she yelled, sinking into her legs.

"Please Megami-hime!" another yelled.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" she demanded, seething.

"You heard her…" a dark voice said slowly.

A faint gasp escaped one of the maid's lips. Megami sat shaking as she listened to footsteps scurry away.

She didn't bother to lift her head. Her mind was too far wrapped around what the girls said.

"Megami…" the voice dragged.

Barely recognizing who it was, she lifted herself up and ran into their arms.

Tears fell as muffled screams rained on the unfamiliar persons shirt, which she clenched.

"Sasuke…" she whispered faintly, hopefully.

The warmth of their chest felt so familiar, she barely wanted to let go.

"Try again…"

She groaned and lifted herself off.

She stared at Kai's mocking face.

She scoffed, wiping her eyes, "when I said get out I meant you too." She said coldly, turning around.

"Disappointed?" "You don't know the half of it…"

He slightly chuckled, "you seemed pretty okay with lunging yourself in my arms."

She said nothing as she slowly sat on her sat, facing the wall, away from him as she sniffled.

"I never thought you were the type to cry over a guy" he sighed as he began walking around.

"I wasn't crying over him. I was crying because of frustration." She said monotonously.

"Right, sure…funny, I've never seen you cry before. I thought you were immune. I guess Mrs. Big and tough is lacking some steel."

"What. Do you want?" she snapped, slightly turning to her side.

"I was just strolling by, heard you having a nervous breakdown, so I thought as a good fiancée I should keep you company" he smiled devilishly.

"You're not my fiancée. I'm not yours. I would sooner fling myself in a pit of sharks before I marry a lying asshole like you." She said coldly again.

"Now what if I was normal old Kai again? Would you have eventually liked me then? If none of this had happened? What if you had broken up with Sasori? What if you never moved? Would you have ever given me a chance?"

Without saying a word she turned her head slightly facing him. He carried a stern, serious expression.

He scoffed when she said nothing, "of course you wouldn't have. Seventh grade Kai was scrawny and shy, couldn't play sports, teased, and the nerdiest kid in school who was best friends with the hottest girls in school." He said plainly as he toyed with her window drapes.

Before Megami could say anything he went on.

"Also the most fucked up girls in school ironically. Dyslexia, eating disorders, self mutilation, rape history, smoking, drugs, drinking, neglectful parents, hated by their siblings, lied to by their friends, having to repeat and renew their lives over, and over, and over, and over again…" he dragged on as he eyed the dresses in her closet.

Her eyes grew wide in anger and confusion.

"It's bothersome really? When someone comes along to ruin the lives you've worked so hard to build up? It makes you just want to sit and your room and cry, cut, hell, maybe you'd even try and kill yourselves…" he tsked, smirking, "again."

He sighed as he easily dodged the lit lamp that smashed against the wall next to him, letting sparks fly and cover part a bit of the carpet, letting it catch on fire.

He stepped on it, squishing his shoe onto it until the fire was no more.

"That's dangerous Megami, you could really hurt someone like that" he pretended to pout.

Her breathing lay heavy as she stood on her hands and knees, her hair disheveled as she glared daggers at him.

"You…I don't even know who you are anymore…you're dead to me…so help me god if you give me the chance I will walk down that aisle with your skull in my hands."

He smirked, "does that mean you're going to marry me?"

But then sighed, before she could react.

He bowed, "I shall take my leave my princess, I do have orders I have to attend to. I shall see you later this afternoon for dinner I hope."

With that, he stood up and walked out, slamming her door shut.

She settled down, taking a deep breath as she leaned back in the bed, eventually flopping back into the pillows as she stared at the ceiling again.

"I wonder if anyone would notice if I just stayed in this room for the rest of my life…"

* * *

><p>"Naruto-sama?...Naruto-sama? Lord Uzumaki, are you in there?"<p>

The maid stood and waited a few more seconds before the door slowly opened, were an exhausted looking Naruto stood silk orange pajama pants.

"Yes?"

"You've gone back to bed my lord? But it's almost mid-afternoon" she frowned.

He slightly shrugged as he waited to see what she wanted.

"Oh! Right! My lord, I was asked you give you this letter." She said seriously as she took it from the pocket of her dress.

"From who?" he asked in confusion.

"My orders strictly forbid me from saying so." She said sternly.

He frowned, but slowly nodded.

"Thank you" he smiled slightly. She bowed then turned to the side to take her leave.

He slowly closed the door behind him as he looked down at the envelope.

He gave a confused expression as he began to tear it open, wondering who could have possibly sent him a letter without even addressing who they were, and what it was for.

The envelope dropped to the ground as he stared read the paper.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_First, I want to apologize for my behavior the last couple of days. You have every right in the world to be upset with me because I've done you wrong._

_I didn't choose to marry Kiba, please believe me. But I said my father would be returning but I neglected to tell you what for, and I'm so desperately sorry, maybe things would have been different._

_Because of my engagement towards Kiba I have to act in ways that show I am being respectable and accepting of my 'fiancée.'_

_I hope you understand that right now, there's nothing we can do to see each other, or any way we can be together._

_But I love and miss you Naruto and I would give anything to see you again._

_Please know that you're still very much alive in my heart and I hope I am still in yours._

_-Hinata._

He clenched the letter in his hands as he looked down. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to see her, he had to do SOMETHING.

He twisted around, grasping the door knob and flinging it open, only there to find Sara standing with a fist up, preparing to knock.

* * *

><p>"So you want to explain to me why I just chased you from one wing to another?" Neji breathed as he held his hands on his knees, hunched over as he tried to catch his breath.<p>

"Well we had to get away from Miss. Princess somehow didn't we? I think you having a fling with the maid was a perfect cover." She smirked as she turned to the side.

"Anyways, with your approval or not, we're going through with this. Unless you don't want the band back, because you know there's no way in hell there's going to be an OMEGA without Naruto or Gaara if they're going to be ruling a country."

He looked up at her with slight shock, "I hadn't even thought of that." "There's a shocker, I thought you'd be all depressed missing your fangirls," she huffed as she turned her back to him.

"Fine…you make a good point…what do you want me to do?"

Sakura wiped the drying tears from her eyes, sniffling and clearing her face before someone came and saw her.

There was no time for crying. If she wanted her girls back she'd have to toughen up and forget about Gaara for now, no matter how hard that would be.

She stood up, taking a deep breath as she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes to think of what she had to do.

"Maids should be at work, mind me asking what you're doing?"

That familiar voice irritated her so much. Especially when she could practically sense what accompanied it.

"I'm sorry my lady" she bowed, without taking a glance towards Gaara or Sari.

"I should think so. Who's your master?"

"Lady Megami" she said plainly. "Of course…" Sari said coldly, clutching Gaara closer.

"I always thought you'd somehow end up in a maid's Uniform Sakura, working for me." she smirked, upon realizing who lifted their head in front of her.

Sakura smiled nonetheless, "I don't work for you Lady Sari. Or you." She said without even taking a look his way as he stood there and watched Sari bash her.

"For reasons that are clearly none of your business, I have to stay in this uniform. But mark my words, I will get you for this." She slightly whispered, still smiling.

Sari glared, aghast, "is that a threat?"

Sakura giggled, curtsying before them before turning and knocking her shoulders into Sari, passing them.

"A promise my _lady_…"

* * *

><p>"That lazy dunce better be around here somewhere!" Ino whisper-growled as she stalked around the south corridors, looking for her boyfriend.<p>

She sighed, searching around the hall.

"I hope he knows what he's doing…" she whispered.

The dark, quiet halls bothered her as she crept around; it was too silent for comfort.

"Pss…Ino…" a voice whispered to her shock.

She twisted to her right to face a long golden door, slightly open, revealing a hand, waving her way.

She rolled her eyes, groaning.

"It's about freaking time!" she whisper-yelled as she took a few steps in.

* * *

><p>"…Sara…is it?" the blond said politely as he stood in front of the nervous looking deep redheaded girl in front of him.<p>

"Naruto-kun. I-I…umm…" she took a deep breath, standing tall in front of him.

"I think, as future husband and wife we should be spending more time together as the others are. I've not even been able to speak to you since the introductory yesterday, did I do something wrong?"

She bowed her head, to his slight surprise. "If there is anything you want me to do or change I would be happy to. Please, I would love for us to get to know each other better." She pleaded.

He looked down to her, contemplating what he should do.

If he didn't spend time with her, his grandfather would have his hide. But he had to see Hinata…somehow…

"Umm…sure…what did you have in mind…?" he said as politely as he could muster.

She stood up straight beaming.

"May we go into town? I want everyone to be aware of our engagement." She said sweetly.

* * *

><p>…So she sits on a chair, well faced in front of the oval double windows, staring outside on the beautiful day as she watched couples jog, walk, talk, smile, and embrace their freedom.<p>

She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to lose her temper. She didn't even want to think about it.

She just wanted to go outside, be free to think, even for a little while.

She sat quietly in the light, watching as few droplets fell from the sky, alerting the couples who decided it was best to get somewhere that would be dry.

She managed to get herself into the shower, clean herself up, but then only crawled back into another white night gown on an empty stomach.

Without knowing what to do, she just kept her position, watching the outside world in dismay and envy.

A knock escalates on her door, without taking her eyes away from the window as rain drops began to fall, she answers quietly.

"What…what is it?"

The door opens, letting a maid walk into her room, the one that had woken her up in the morning in the first place.

"Lady Uzumaki? Lord hokage wanted me to let you know that a storm is coming, so he wanted to know if you wanted to walk about before we dress you for dinner."

It would be nice to be free, she thought. She wouldn't have to think about…him…or…Kai…or anyone else for that matter.

"Sure…" she said quietly.

The maid bowed, letting herself out while leaving the door open. Megami slowly stood up, pushing the chair to the side as her tired legs made their way to the door.

"Have you eaten anything yet today my lady?" the maid asked, standing by her as she closed the door behind the redhead.

"No…" "Are you not hungry my lady? Would you like me to fetch you something?" she offered.

"No. Thank you. Please, I just want to alone."

Without another word between the two, Megami headed down the hall were her brothers room laid.

She slowly stalked down the empty hall, a chill coming from the open windows in the open doors of the empty rooms.

She passed by the wide open door of Naruto's room, not aiming to reach it, so continued to walk down the hall.

To the right and past the stairs were she heard voices, she continued onto unrecognizable empty halls getting darker and darker as she went on, not even having any sort of idea where she was headed.

She stopped when she reached the end of a long hall with dozens of doors on each side. But not stopping because of the end, she stopped because of what she stood in front of.

A large portrait in an old golden frame that hung at the top of the end of the hall caught her eye. A portrait of a family….her family…

Her mother and father, holding her and her brother in their arms. Both babies smiling wildly, toothlessly at the camera while their mother beamed and their father smiled at peace.

Engraved at the bottom read the words:

_In loving memory of Kushina and Minato Namikaze_

She turned away, only to face a wide open door, the last one at the end of the hall on the right.

Walking towards it, she stepped into the room.

Without realizing it the outside world had begun to thunder and the rain began to pour.

The room lay completely empty. Aside from that of the darkened windows, and a dark blue, shining grand piano.

She stepped forward, not bothering to close the door.

She touched the side of the piano, which laid with plain music sheets on it and a pencil dangling on the corner.

The rest of the room was dusted, as if it hadn't been touched it years, even the windows covered themselves in cobwebs.

But the piano, looked brand new, untouched by time.

She walked around the front of it, taking a seat in front of the window as the rain elated outside.

She touched a few keys at the sound of the thunder, then began letting herself hit notes…

* * *

><p>"Oh I had no idea it was going to rain Naruto-kun! I wish we'd had more time to go out into town!" Sara said in a disappointed tone as the both of them rushed into the palace with two butlers behind them, waving wet umbrellas.<p>

Naruto smiled slightly, taking his dark orange hood down, "that's okay" he said simply.

Sara frowned, "oh you had a bad time! I knew that restaurant was terrible!" she said sadly.

"W-wait! I never said I had a bad time! The restaurant was fine um…Sara…thanks" he smiled softly, taking off his jacket.

She beamed again, to his slight surprise. "That's good to know. Now if you excuse I have to go get ready for dinner. I shall see you then Naruto-sama." She curtsied as she turned around to take her leave.

He sighed in relief as he directed his attention to the stairs.

Two faces stared at him as they made their way down.

He kept a blank expression as he watched Hinata come down the stairs in another dress, a dark purple one a maid had picked out for her, her arm holding that of Kiba's as they came down.

His expression did not change, as did none of theirs.

They walked Sara's way as they turned away from him.

Without Kiba's realizing, Hinata turned her head back slightly, enough to catch Naruto's eye.

She gave a small smile, then quickly turned back to the front.

He couldn't help but smile himself as he headed for the stairs, at least knowing her feelings hadn't changed.

* * *

><p>"Ladies! Make ready for dinner! They will be arriving down soon!" head maid Yuri demanded as all the new maids stood in front of her while head servant and butler Torai dealt with the boys.<p>

The girls, including that of half of the Alpha members, nodded.

While Yuri talked on, the girls whispered along to each other.

"Did the both of you find anything?" Tenten whispered to the blond.

"No, I just found Shikamaru, it's going to take us forever to find and uncover this place." She whispered back.

"How about you Sakura? How are you holding up?" the brunette asked, turning to her cherry-blossom friend.

"You mean aside the fact that I have to watch my boyfriend marry someone else? I'm just peachy." She said ultimately sarcastically.

"You won't have to watch him Saki. We'll get through this, I promise" Ino reassured.

"Right, we just have to get through the night, so by tomorrow morning we should be ready to go through." Tenten whispered.

The girls nodded, clasping hands, hoping.

* * *

><p>She sat back, even if there was nothing to catch her, she sat back, staring at the papers in front of her.<p>

Her fingers continued to move as she could still hear the sounds pounding in her ears, blocking away the sound of the rain.

For the first time in a while, she felt at peace, laying down on the long chair and taking in the air of the subtle rain, letting the sounds dance in her ears.

It was calming, for that time, until a voice interrupted it.

"My lady…your grandfather requests that we prepare you for dinner."

The redhead lifted herself up, supporting herself with both hands behind her as she lay sideways.

"How did you know where I?..." she stopped herself, "Never mind…I'm coming…"

* * *

><p>"Good evening lord Hokage" the maids bowed as he made his way into the grand dining room.<p>

He nodded to them, letting them lift their heads as one maid stood on each side of the doorless entry.

In the dining room lays a long table with an embroidered white cloth and thirty golden seats along it, fifteen on each side. A long window circling around the ceiling covered it with dark brown ancient walls with designs in every corner. And finally, a blank grand piano in the corner, with a man sitting behind it, playing Beethoven.

"It feels as if I haven't come into this room in a century…" he sighed as his cane lead him to the highest chair at the end of the table in front of all the rest, long across from one at the end.

He took his seat, sitting and waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive.

He didn't wait too long. In less than five minutes some already arrived to dinner.

Hinata and Kiba were first to walk in, knowing where they should be seated, and taking their seat.

A couple minutes later Gaara, Neji, and Sari walked in together, nodding to the elder and taking their respectable seats.

After them, came Sara and Naruto, who had met up after changing, moreover Sara had found him. Finally, Kai arrived down separately.

All royal bloods stood in elegant gowns and suits. Naruto, Gaara, and Kai with crowns, and Hinata, Sara, and Sari with silver tiaras.

They sat in silence for a matter of moments, until grandfather spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Megami?"

"She's still getting dressed my lord." A maid bowed in front of him.

He nodded, motioning for her to go off.

As she did another maid stepped into the hall, walking towards him as a few maids walked around setting down china.

She bowed, "Lord hokage, lord and lady Mayonaka have arrived. As have the Sabaku family, the Nara family, lady Rouran, the Inuzuka family, the Tsuyoki family, the Hyuga family, and the Uchiha family."

A tick went through the minds of a few certain maids as they passed by.

He nodded to her, "then I assume that is everyone. Let them in now, it's pouring outside."

"I already have my lord. They are on their way in." she explained.

He nodded, "you are excused."

She lifted her head, nodding as she turned and made her way out.

Just as she did, familiar faces began to make their way into the dining room, resulting in those already sitting to stand up to greet them.

"Rokozu! It's been too long!" a heavy man chanted with large arms as he walked in, dressed in traditional attire with a golden sash and crown, following behind him a slender woman with traditional attire, a crown of her own, and a golden sash.

"Aitsu, It's good to see you again." Grandfather sighed as he let his cane help him stand up. "How are you old man?" he laughed, patting him on the back.

He nodded to him, turning his attention to the woman standing next to him. She curtsied, "Dabura" he smiled. "A pleasure lord hokage" she said daintily.

"Gaara! Hey! What's up!" Temari called as she and Kankuro made their way over to them. Their smiles dropped when they saw Sari standing next to them, smirking.

"What? I don't get a greeting?" she cooed.

Temari glared, Kankoru turned away.

Gaara kept blank as he glanced at his father behind them.

She sighed, "I should probably go greet my family then, shouldn't I?"

They said nothing.

She smiled nonetheless, kissing Gaara on the cheek as she moved to the side.

"Mother! Father! Over here!" she called over to her parents who stood with her younger and older brother, having just entered along with the rest.

Naruto sat and watched while Sara went to go bring her mother over to meet him, along with everyone else socializing and seeing their parents and siblings again.

Of course he watched Kiba meet up with his mother and sister, and Hinata daintily come up to her father and sister with Neji by her side.

Now what shocked him is when he saw two of his best friends, whom he hadn't seen in almost three days, come into the dining hall with their family.

He needed to know where his sister was.

"F-father…" Hinata curtsied, avoiding eye contact as she stood in front of her father.

"Hey Hinata!" Hanabi smiled as she waved to her sister, who in turn nervously waved back.

"Uncle" Neji bowed as he stood in front of him.

"How are the both of you doing?" he asked sternly.

"Fine" Neji answered for the both of them.

"Have you come accustomed to your fiancée?" he questioned, now completely directed to Hinata.

"Yes father…" "I hope I shouldn't even bother to mention is name."

"There is nothing left between us father. I promise…"

"Fugaku old man! Now I don't think I've seen you since your boy's eighteenth birthday!" Aitsu laughed as he patted Fugaku on his back as well.

He cleared his throat, smiling. "Aitsu, you haven't changed a bit."

"Oh Mikoto you look as lovely as ever" "the years have been good to you Dabura, it's so good to see old friends again" Mikoto laughed, hugging the both of them.

"Mother, father" Kai bowed as he stepped in front of his elders.

"Kai my boy!" his father smiled as his son lifted his head. "Here come meet Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Greetings" he bowed in front of the both of them.

They both nodded, "those are our boys." Fugaku explained as he pointed over.

"Itachi!...Sasuke…please come here."

Turning the direction of their parents, both grown boys made their way over.

"Itachi, Sasuke. You've met lord and lady Mayonaka" Mikoto said, clearing her throat for no apparent reason.

"This is their son Kai" she explained.

The three boys looked at each other with blank expressions.

"We've met." They said together, only Kai smiling.

"Mother, this is Naruto, my fiancée" Sara said as she brought her mother forward to where Naruto stood.

He bowed quickly, "um…lady Rouran"

She smiled a bit as he lifted his head. "Naruto, it is so good to finally meet you. I take it you and my daughter have had time to get to know each other?"

"Y-yeah, a lot" he lied.

Sara continued to smile, even if she knew they'd only had about an hour to associate properly, and for him to even get her name.

"It is good to be in your company again, it has been to long since we've been able come together." Sari's father smiled as both families stood and talked.

Sabaku and Tsuyoki, having been close for years. Both sides having expected Gaara and Sari to marry for just as long.

Shikamaru sighed as he glanced around, watching the families talk and greet along with his parents who had walked off to talk with old friends of the royal families.

He noticed a wisp of blond pass by him, purposely knocking into him as she sashayed back into the kitchen.

He smirked, looking forward to her, but before he could walk further a glass clanked.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please take your seats! Dinner will be arriving momentarily!" grandfather announced aloud.

The guests quieted as they each picked a seat around the long table.

Each family sat near the family to which their child was to be married too, while others sat with friends, or just around.

Leaving one seat completely empty in the middle of Kai and Naruto, and across from Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Dinner arrived moments later, a few maids carrying them in one by one, entering with dish after dish.<p>

"Great I'm starving" Hanabi groaned. "Mind your manners" her father ordered without looking, she rolled her eyes in turn.

Grandfather continued to stare at the empty seat in the middle of his grandson, and future grandson-in-law.

"Sona…" he said to a maid who was passing by.

She stopped, turned to him and bowed. "Yes my lord?"

"Please go check on my granddaughter. Bring her down if you will."

"Yes sir" she bowed again. Lifting herself up and turning to leave, heading towards the stairs.

He smiled when she was out, lifting a wine glass to those around the table.

"Please eat and drink in honor of the royal families!" he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, all families were eating, talking, getting to know each other, and bettering themselves for the coming quad-wedding.<p>

"So after the wedding I assume you're all going to go back and finish school, then that would be the appropriate time to take over the kingdom's wouldn't it?" Dabura said as she quaintly nibbled on her food.

"Of course, there's only a little over a month left of school, so then we can take the summer to prepare for coronations" Sara smiled as she did so with her food.

Naruto painfully listened to the conversation the females had started that resulted in the entire table becoming involved, he continued to glance at the door, and towards his wallflower, and best friends, hoping someone would rile up some sort of excitement.

His spirits grew when threw the door elated a figure he had yet to see all day.

"MEGAMI!" he called aloud, alerting the rest of the table.

Most turned their attention to the door.

Megami stood there in a floor-touching red dress with a large white sash around the waist and a large white bow, her hair in an updo style and a golden tiara on her head.

She frowned at Naruto, having hoped to sneak into the dinner without drawing any attention to herself on account of her lateness.

"Megami, you've finally come done," her grandfather spoke, "have a seat."

She mentally sighed, looking around to the most unfamiliar faces.

But when her eyes fell on a certain one she did recognize, her eyes slightly bulged and her heart sank, just as a loud pound of thunder hit the ceiling.

_Sasuke._

He didn't look at her; he stared to the other side of the room as she stood in place, in shock.

She felt her throat ball up, her lungs felt as though they were about to burst, her bones felt as though they had melted down. She could not move, she was frozen, like she had died right there, the feeling, the painful feeling she had at the pit of her stomach, she could not explain.

"Won't you take your seat Megami?" the words finally bringing her back down to earth.

She said nothing as she took baby steps towards the only empty seat left, between Naruto and Kai…and across Sasuke. Kai stood up, and to her annoyance kissed her on the cheek, helping her take her seat.

"Darling what's the matter with you? You look as if you haven't eaten in days!" Lady Rouran gasped.

Referring to the bags under her reddened eyes and the weak look on her face, some turned their attention to the hime to look what she had been talking about.

This time Sasuke looked at her, with an expression he usually kept for the likes of fangirls.

In truth she had not eaten a single thing since Sunday night, when she had even skipped breakfast Monday morning because of her dream, and hadn't gotten the chance to get lunch before she was called down to the gym.

"I'm fine…" she smiled weakly as her eyes did not leave Sasuke's. They refused to turn away, even if he did.

"Megami you should really eat something" Naruto whispered worriedly to his sister.

"I'm not…hungry…" she said slowly.

She so desperately hoped he would do something. Kick her under the table, smile at her, give her some sort of notion that he still cared, and what Sakura and Tenten said was a lie.

But, he did nothing. He turned his gaze away from her, with an uninterested expression, while the others questioned her on her eating habits.

That was it, she felt like breaking out into tears, slapping him, hitting something, questioning.

But she made no move to do anything.

Everything was too empty.

_I'm tired._

A voice sighed in her head.

_I'm so very tired if trying._

The voiced around her seemed to fade away.

The last thing she saw was his face, caring nothing of her as she passed out onto the carpeted floor.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Click. Clack. Click. Clack.<p>

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

The sounds of the rubber ball hitting the ceiling repeated along in his room as Naruto sat along the next morning, having woken up later than expected, laying, thinking over last night's events.

After having passed out Kai carried Megami back up to her room. Everyone went on and composed themselves, going back to their dinners and such, thinking it was just because of lack of food.

He knew better. He knew the real reason she had lost her consciousness.

But what bothered him so much is why Sasuke had not bothered even a hello to either of them, better yet looked at the girl who just the other day he told him he loved…

He was so confused about the boys attitude's lately.

None of them would talk to him, not even Shikamaru at the dinner.

When the ball fell back into his hand he clenched it.

Had he done something wrong? What was going on?

He hadn't even thought about the marriage's lately.

All he could think about is getting is friends together again.

Laughing with the girls they proclaimed their hearts too.

Kissing his love.

Being free of worry and loving life.

Where had they gone so wrong?...

* * *

><p>"How is she going to be?" "She's just dehydrated and lacking nutrients. She should be fine, but when she wakes up you should have her eat something." The doctor spoke as he stood next to grandfather outside of Megami's door, whilst Kai sat next to her, holding her hand while she slept.<p>

"When will she wake up? It is almost two in the afternoon, there is still so much to do before the ball." He questioned.

"She's in a pit of exhaustion. Something else must have riled up her emotions. She could wake up any minute now."

They turned their attention back to the sleeping girl for a moment, then turned back to each other.

"If there's anything else I shall be in the South wing." He said as bowed, then turned to leave.

He sighed, turning his attention to his granddaughter again.

"Kai"

He slowly directed his bored gaze towards him.

"I have errands to run. Take care of her. Make sure she wakes up soon, she still has to get ready for the ball tonight." He said sternly.

He nodded, watching her grandfather walk down the hall, leaving the both of them.

He smirked when he was out of sight, reaching up and touching her hair, stroking it.

That little alerted her. She twitched at the touch, her eyes flying open as she gasped.

He kept his expression as he watched her.

She turned to her side, her breathing increasing.

"…Sasuke…" she whispered.

"You're really bad at this game" he slightly chuckled.

Her eyes widened, she quickly lifted herself up from the bed, tossing the covers off as she still laid in the dress she was forced into the night before.

"Sasuke!" she cried out. Kai's smiling expression turned into a confused one as he watched her stand weakly out of bed.

Her desperate eyes directed to the open door, were freedom lied.  
>"SASUKE!" she screamed.<p>

"He's not here genius." Kai scoffed.

"He was here!" she cried, pointing towards the door, "I saw him! He sat across from me! He was here! In this place! With me! And he…and he…" he fought to catch her breath as her mind began to go back to the fact that he hadn't done a thing when he saw her, as if they were strangers.

She fell to her knees, her palms supporting her up as tears fell onto her floor.

"But I…he…he didn't…why didn't he…" he whispered as more fell.

"He doesn't care about me…"

"Look you can sit there and cry if you like but your grandfather told me that you have to eat something, and if you don't I'm the one who's going to get into trouble." Kai said coldly.

She ignored him, weakly lifting her head towards the door.

Without a word she jumped up, running out.

"Hey, Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going!" he yelled after her.

* * *

><p>Knock.<p>

Knock.

Knock.

Within three the large front double doors were opened to the outside by the guards standing by.

"State your name and purpose." one guard demanded.

She smiled, clutching her bag.

"Kaede. I'm a cousin to Tsuyoki family. I'm here to help, now can I come in?"

"KAEDE!" a voice squealed.

The guard turned to the side, there to find Sari standing with Gaara in the middle of the hall.

"Oh I'm so glad you're finally here!" she smiled. "Come on let her in now." She ordered.

The guard did as directed, moving aside so Kaede could walk in.

"How's it going Sari?" she giggled.

"Terrible!" she groaned dramatically. "You won't believe what it takes to get my hair right in this place! But I'm so glad you're finally here, you're the best" she beamed.

"This is my fiancée Gaara" she said proudly, turning to the side to show him off.

He stared daggers at Kaede.

Her smile did not recede.

"We've met…plenty of times."

"Really? How-" Sari stopped herself when her expression turned into realization.

"Oh that's right! You used to go out with Neji didn't you?"

The foyer went silent.

Sari looked back and forth to the both of them. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Good afternoon!" a voice called from the East wing.

The three of them turned their attention towards it. There they found coming from it, Hinata, Kiba, and Sara.

"Hi there" Kaede smiled, happy to change the subject.

"Oh! Who is this?" Sara smiled, walking over.

"I'm Kaede, Sara's cousin. It's nice to meet you" she smiled.

Both Hinata and Sara curtsied, greeting.

"Hey, what's up" Kiba smirked, flashing dog teeth as he saluted her.

Kaede raised a brown in confusion, looking to Hinata and Kiba.

Then towards Gaara and Sari.

"Wait a minute…Hinata?...I thought you were-"

Kaede was left interrupted as the pounding of footsteps down the stairs alerted her and everyone else.

"Hey! I said get back here now! Are you deaf!" Kai's voice demanded as he raced after a flash of red.

She did not listen to him. Her mind only listened to the name repeating in her head.

All the memories…

She couldn't lose them now…

"Stop her!" he yelled to the guards who stood at the ends of either side of the doors, just as she pushed her way out.

They watched as both guards ran after her, as she ran into the sunlight she had not been able to feel in three days.

Barefoot in the heated cement and warm rays of the sun, she let in the air, the feeling of freedom.

She ran and ran, towards the large gates that kept her prisoner.

She stopped, clutching onto them as she watched the outside world through her tired eyes.

She smiled slightly, taking a deep breath as she clutched the gates, letting the wind wisp across her face, letting her hair fly.

She could feel it.

She could feel the emotion her heart had been longing for for the last five years.

She smiled, even as the guards gently escorted her back inside.

She closed her eyes, as the doors closed behind her.

She let herself upstairs, ignoring Kai's angered look as she walked.

She knew what she needed now.

"What was that all about?" Kaede asked in confusion.

"I don't know that Uzumaki girl is such a freak."

Hinata suppressed the urge to glare at her.

But who cares! The ball is in just a few hours! Guests will be arriving soon and you have to help me with my dress!" Sari demanded as she took Kaede's hand and Gaara's, leading them both upstairs without uttering another word to those behind them.

"I'm going to go upstairs as well, I need to see Naruto before I go and get ready." Sara smiled as she skipped to the steps.

Kiba turned his attention to Hinata, who stood expressionless.

"What do you want to do before the ball Hinata?" he smirked flirtatiously.

"I have some writing I need to do. Excuse me." she said without looking to him as she walked up the steps, to his confusion.

* * *

><p>"-And just what the fuck was he doing at the dinner in the first place! This wasn't a part of the plan! He almost ruined everything; it's a good thing Megami kept her cool." Tenten sighed, her face in her hands in exhaustion.<p>

"What do you mean kept her cool? She passed out right there." Sakura reminded them.

"By the look on her face, I don't think it was such a relief to see him after what you guys said." Ino added.

"We don't have a choice. Besides, the ball is tonight, there will be plenty of time to get things in order, I just hope he doesn't louse this up." Sakura sighed.

"Louse what up?"

The girls turned around, watching Neji walk up to them as they stood in the middle of a hall upstairs.

"Oh hey Neji" Sakura said, waving her hand. "it's a good thing you're here, we're going to need your help." She explained as he and Tenten quickly kissed.

"With what?" he asked as he put an arm around her.

"Tonight, at the ball, do you think you could get us in it?"

He sighed, "I don't have that sort of power. You'd have to ask Naruto or Megami and have them ask their grandfather."

"Okay, that's not bad, Ino can you go and find Naruto?"

"On it" she nodded as she turned and walked out of the hall, down towards Naruto's.

"Why do you guys need to attend the ball?" he asked.

"Well we have to be in it for everything to pull through." She explained.

"Playing with the help again are we Neji?"

"This bitch again…" Tenten grumbled as she leaned on the wall.

Sakura kept still, Neji turned to his side.

His eyes slightly widened though, when he found Kaede standing in front of Sari and Gaara, who stood behind her as if nothing was anew.

"Kaede?" he asked to make sure.

Tenten stood up straight, turning her attention to the four.

Kaede smiled, "Neji! It's good to see you again," she leaned to the side, turning her attention to the girls.

"Tenten, Sakura, how's it going?"

Sakura shrugged, Tenten weakly waved, "Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

She chuckled, "Don't tell me you forgot! You know Sari and I are cousins, I came here to help out with the ball and to represent my parents at the wedding since they can't make it."

"Yes, _our_ wedding." Sari cooed, her tone directed to Sakura who met no one's eyes.

She cringed, stiffening.

"Excuse me, I think I'll go check on lady Megami" she fakely smiled towards them as she stood up straight, fixating her dress.

Tenten twisted to her furiously, mouthing a 'don't leave me alone'

Sakura smiled sadly at her as she turned around, walking Ino's way.

Tenten mentally groaned, then turned back to the four of them.

"Yeah, I should…probably get back to work." "Now that's the best idea I've heard from you since you got here" Sari smiled.

Tenten quickly glared, turning back to Neji and Kaede.

"I'll be going" she nodded, "Oh I'll follow you, we should catch up." Kaede offered smiling brightly.

"Oh…kay" Tenten said slowly.

"_Catch up on what?" _she thought. _"We're not even friends bitch!"_

But then a sickening feeling fell at the pit of her stomach. She had no reason to hate Kaede. She and Neji were over and done.

She hoped.

"I'll see you in a bit Sari" Kaede waved as she walked with Tenten.

"Hurry up Kaede!" Sari groaned, calling after her.

She rolled her eyes, "entertaining the help…anyways, come on Gaara, we should go check on preparations."

He said nothing as he followed after her like a puppy, to Neji's annoyance.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" the blond boy asked in confusion as he slipped a shirt on.<p>

Ino rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips, "you are so slow gosh. I want you to ask your grandfather if me, Sakura, and Tenten can attend the ball as your guests, it's the only way we can help you guys at the ball, we have a lot of researching to do." She explained.

"I don't know Ino. He's going to think I have a thing going on with all three of you if I ask him dattebayo." he frowned.

She sighed, turning away to think for a second.

She snapped her fingers, turning back to him.

"Just tell him Megami requested it, that we're her friends and she wants us to come. I don't think she'll be coming out of her room anytime soon." She sighed.

He thought for a moment as he stood up, "Okay…alright, I'll do it" he smiled slightly.

"Oh thanks a bunch Naruto!" she squealed as she twisted around.

He nodded, sitting down at the desk in a corner by the window were a pencil and paper sat.

Before she left she turned around to him, confused.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

He directed his attention to her for a moment, smiling.

"Just exchanging letters." "Really, with who?"

"A pen pal." "Why a pen pal all of a sudden? What's the name?" she giggled.

"Just for the fun of it. I like to call her Juliet."

* * *

><p>"So, how are you and Sui doing?" Tenten asked cautiously as she and Kaede walked alone down the halls.<p>

"Hm?" Kaede asked in confusion, then she turned and laughed. "Oh, him, no we lasted about two weeks. He's a nice guy and all, but he's not my type, it didn't work out." She shrugged.

She was afraid of that. The sickening feeling fell back into her stomach again.

"But thanks for setting us up in the first place, I take it you and Neji and the others have been doing well?" she asked.

"Well I wouldn't say right now…" she mumbled.

Kaede sighed, "I told you those guys would be trouble." "I don't really think the guys are the problem right now." She said quickly.

"But it does seem to have changed you a lot. Have you gained weight?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Tenten yelled, stopping.

Kaede stopped, to her confusion.

"Huh? Oh no I don't mean like that!" she laughed.

"_What else does she mean?_" Tenten thought to herself, refraining from glaring at her.

She settled as they began to walk again.

"Actually, come to think of it…I have…"

Kaede laughed again, "See what I mean? Anything else?"

Tenten frowned, turning her head away. "Well I…have been feeling really sick lately."

"_Or maybe it's just the sight of seeing you again."_

"Ohh there it is" she nodded, as if she'd just found her problem.

"There what is?" Tenten said, fighting back her annoyed tone.

"Well Neji seems to like to sleep a lot with the girls he dates. Who knows Ten-"

"_Don't fucking call me that."_

"Maybe you're pregnant!" Kaede laughed as she walked on.

Tenten stopped. Staring after her as she walked on ahead.

She slowly trailed her hand to her stomach.

"_No…There's no way."_

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that? Do you have any idea what your grandfather would have done to me if he caught you outside!" Kai growled as he paced back and forth in her room.<p>

Megami sat on her bed, dressed in a towel after showering, waiting for him to leave.

She smiled at the light coming from her windows, her eyes glistening with serene emotion as she sighed happily.

"Are you listening? You pull crap like that again and I swear-" "I don't care…Kai…I just don't care…" she whispered.

He glared at her, stopping.

He raised a brow at her expression, for the first time in three days, she actually looked…happy.

"What's with the face? How can you even smile. You're marrying me and your boyfriend doesn't give a crap about you."

She ignored him; she made no move as if she hadn't heard him.

"Hey! Can you hear me!" he practically yelled, walking towards her.

She still kept still, her eyes locked on the window.

"Hey!" he yelled, pushing her back onto the bed, to her shock, holding her neck.

She gasped for air, kicking her legs.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you. If I have to deal with you for the rest of my life you're going to go under my orders, understand." He said coldly.

She squeaked, trying to get her breath.

"There is no way…in hell…I'm…ever-" she choked, scratching his hand, trying to get it off.

He glared, "I could kill you right now. If it weren't for you I could have been king now…but this whole marriage bullshit…" he growled.

She couched.

He smirked, "If I have to spend the rest of my life with you…I can at least take advantage of it…"

He released his hand from her neck, letting her slightly sit up and couch, holding it gently herself.

With little to no time to retort, she found his lips against hers in a second.

She tried to push him off, seeing as he sat on top of her. Grumbling and groaning as she pushed her hands against his chest.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, letting slight screams fall from her.

She pulled at him as one hand trailed down her thigh, the other forcing her arms back, locking them as she moved around furiously.

She screamed when he released her lips, finding his way up her towel, emdietly toying with her.

"S-stop…stop it!" she whined.

His tongue trailed around her breasts, peeking out from the towel while she still sat slightly wet.

"Stop!" she pleaded, her chest rising up and down as her eyes tightened.

"You're such a liar…you want this…" he whispered.

_No._

_At least. Not from you._

"No! I said stop! Get off of me!" she yelled, cringing.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she cried.

Her body hit its peek either way, letting her twist her head back and forth, letting out a silent scream as few tears rained down her eyes.

He raised up, letting their eyes meet as she fought back tears.

"That's better…" he whispered, kissing her neck. "But I never said we were done here…"

"Um, what's going on here?"

He stopped. Megami mentally sighed in relief.

He slowly lifted himself up, turning his head annoyingly to the side.

Sakura stood wide eyed by the door, staring at them.

"Hm…" he smirked, slipping out, raising and licking his fingers.

"We were just playing…"

He hopped off, letting her quickly pull herself together, covering herself.

He sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets as he walked towards.

He smirked as he passed her, to her shock, then continued on walking out.

When he was out of sight, Sakura turned back to her, closing the door halfway.

"Megami!" "Sakura!" she cried, holding her arms out.

"What happened?" she questioned as she ran up to her.

"He tried to…he…" she breathed.

Her eyes widened again, the expression quickly turning to anger.

"I can't believe this…" she growled.

She stood up, heading for the door.

"I'll be back."

* * *

><p>"I hadn't realized Megami was even up. She requested her maids be at the ball?" Grandfather questioned as he sat at his desk, Naruto standing up front of him.<p>

The blond nodded, "She said she would have the most fun if they were there. I think it would be better for her attitude." He explained nervously.

He sighed, increasing Naruto's nervousness.

"Very well. If that it the case, I will arrange a ferry of dresses and masks for the three of them before tonights events."

Naruto mentally sighed in relief, until something caught his attention.

"Wait? Masks?" he asked in confusion.

His grandfather looked up at him, giving an equally confused expression.

"Well of course, it IS a masquerade ball. Did no one tell you?"

He shook his head.

"Well it is, and speaking of the ball, you should really be getting ready, I'm sure someone has already dropped off your attire in your room. In the mean time I want you to wait at the gate, your cousin is almost here and has to be attended too."

"I have a cousin?" he said confusion.

Grandfather sighed, stacking papers.

"Yes, a distant cousin, Konohamaru, he's on his way here with his uncle. The Hyuga's will be arriving soon as well, along with the Uchiha's and from then on guests around the country and continent."

"Wow, all those people? What for?"

"At this moment hundreds of royal children are to be married. We're holding an engagement party, they are not. They are welcome to come. We do this because we have not held one in over twenty years."

"Oh…" he said slowly.

"Naruto I still have much to do. Can you let yourself out?" he asked.

Naruto nodded slowly, turning around to go do the assignment he had been given.

* * *

><p>Tenten sat in a bathroom she had randomly picked after she and Kaede separated.<p>

After putting the seat cover down, she sat on top of it and hugged her legs.

"What the hell am I thinking…there's no way…Neji's always used protection…always."

She thought back to the time at the beach, but it was impossible. She was still under birth control, and the nausea had been around long since then.

She ruffled her hair in her hands.

"There's no way!" she yelled, too scared to think about it.

"Now this bitch has got be paranoid. She probably just said that to make me scared." She grumbled, even if she had been the one to give her the reasons to say such a thing.

She held her stomach in fear, wanting to scream, knowing she couldn't.

"I'll prove it…" she said to herself as she slowly stood up.

She sighed, dusting off her maid's outfit and walking towards the door, opening it to let herself out.

Her heart felt as if it jumped out of her chest when she came face to face with Neji.

"Neji!" she said shocked, sub-consciously holding her stomach.

"I heard you talking to yourself in there. Are you okay?" he asked.

She laughed, "I'm fine. I was just having an argument with myself!"

He raised a brow, "that's not weird at all" eh said sarcastically.

She smiled, letting herself out and closing the door behind her.

She looked down, "Neji…?"

"Hm?" he asked as he leaned on the side of the wall.

"Do you…do you think I've gained any weight?" she asked nervously.

"Oh no, is this one of those girlfriend things when they complain about being fat? No matter what I answer you're going to try and kill me either way." He sighed.

"No no…it's nothing like that. I mean, do you? Since we started, have I gotton bigger to you?"

He scratched the back of his head, looking for the right answer.

"Not…really…I guess, doesn't really look like it to me, are you okay? You look fine to me." he shrugged.

She looked down; it didn't really feel like there was anything there.

So then maybe she was just…

"You're right" she laughed.

"You know what, I should go meet up with the girls. Hopefully I'll see you at the ball!" she called as she passed him running down the hall.

* * *

><p>Sakura stomped down the halls, searching through each door, not caring who saw her or who questioned what she was doing.<p>

In such anger she did not care, she continued on in hopes of finding the person she was looking for.

Without realizing it she furiously passed by a person she had ironically been trying to avoid.

"Sakura?" they called. She continued on, ignoring them.

"Sakura!" he called again, going after her.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, ignoring her demand.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What Sari decided to give the puppy-dog a rest?"

He hesitated, before going on.

"Actually she had to get ready for the ball, so she left me to handle my own problems." Gaara shot back.

She scoffed, "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now, there's another lying bastard I have to find."

He took no effect as they walked.

"Sakura please…" "Just go!" she snapped again.

She grabbed her hand; she quickly tugged out his grasp.

"Sakura!" he yelled, twisting her around.

She slapped him.

He stood there, his face to the side as his cheek reddened.

"Don't touch me. I can't even look at you; you have the nerve to try for my attention now? What about when you stood there and let Sari treat me like trash, you didn't say anything then, you stood and watched. Even with all the mistakes I've made, you're one of the worst." She said coldly, turning around and walking again.

"If you haven't already realized it by now, I'll say it myself. We're finished." She said monotonously as she continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>"He said yes? Oh that's perfect!" Ino beamed, clapping her hands as the both of them stood in the almost empty foyer.<p>

Naruto nodded, "I said he'd have someone drop of the outfits at your sleeping places, hey did you know this was a masquerade ball?"

She nodded in an obvious tone, "Duh, why do you think we want to attend. It's provides a perfect hiding effect and distraction.' She said deviously.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"She waved her hand nonchalantly, "you won't have to worry about that until tonight, trust me, if all goes well, we'll be home before you know it." She sighed.

He nodded, his heart racing hopefully.

Suddenly a knock alerted the both of them on the doors.

They stood and watched as the left guard turned and opened one side of the door.

"That must be my cousin" he sighed. Ino raised a brow, turning to him, "cousin?"

"Yeah, I just found out too." He said as they turned back to the doors, there watching two young teenagers run into the foyer, laughing.

One they recognized to be Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, the other they did not, as a boy with brown hair who looked around the same age as her ran in.

Behind them came Hiashi, and behind him came Asuma-sensei, to their confusion.

The young teens stopped when they noticed both blonds looking at them.

"Hey! You're Naruto aren't you?" the boy said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said slowly.

The boy saluted, "Names Konohamaru, my uncle tells me the last time we met I was a toddler." He laughed.

"Really?" he asked. He nodded.

"Hi Naruto! Hey Ino!" Hanabi smiled, waving to the both of them.

"Hey Hanabi" Ino smiled.

"Where's my sister?" she asked, looking around.

"Upstairs" Ino answered simply.

Hanabi nodded, moving to the side, running towards the stairs.

"I'll catch you later Konohamaru!" she called.

"Hanabi behave yourself!" her father called sternly.

"Is that by any chance your uncle?" Naruto asked, pointing up to Asuma-sensei. Konohamaru nodded furiously.

"Asuma-sensei?" both blonds said at the same.

He smiled at them, Naruto squinted, remembering seeing him in the gym.

"Is that why you were in gym Monday?" he asked.

"Sarutobi is a part of the royal families. Sorry we couldn't make the dinner."

"How is everyone doing? Back at school." Ino asked sadly.

He chuckled, "to tell you the truth it's been a whole lot quieter since the ten of you left. But the entire female population's been in a depressive state because no one's heard from Omega in days."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we should be getting ready, Konohamaru will be staying here until the…um…wedding." He coughed.

"Come Konohamaru" he called as he nodded to the both of them, heading upstairs.

"See you later Naruto!" he called as he rushed after his uncle.

The both of them turned back to each other.

"Well…the ball is going to be starting soon…I should start to get ready." He sighed.

"Hey! Ino!"

The both of them turned their attention back up the steps.

Tenten came rushed down, Sakura slowly followed behind her.

"Hey guys! I was just about to come looking for you!" she called.

"Why?" Tenten asked as they met up.

Ino smiled, proudly holding her hands on her hips.

"Looks like we're going to a masquerade ball" she cooed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nighttime rolled around quickly. By eight P.M guests from around the country were arriving to the affair, pulling in Limo's, special made cars ect.<p>

Guests from outside the country arrived a bit later, having to come from planes, jets, and such.

Families, loved ones, all of sort part of royal descent arrived.

All wearing different types of masquerade masks.

SO by exactly nine o'clock, the large ball room was completely filled with royal blood.

Throughout the day the maids and servants had spent their time preparing the very large ballroom.

The long golden ballroom consisted of twenty chandeliers hanging at the ceiling. Surrounding the ballroom on the left was a line of theatre boxes.

The right side was completely glass, showing the large garden outside, and the night sky. A long curved flight of stairs leading up to the boxes shined.

A long table with a white cloth laid out a line of food and drinks. Waiters and waitresses walked around with whines and platters.

A large stage sat at the front, were the same man from the dinner sat and played a large grand piano.

The residents, in their different masks talked, laughed, danced, drank, children ran around and played, everyone making good use of the celebration.

At exactly nine, three girls made their way into the ball, hidden behind masks in unique dresses.

Ino in a light blue one with a blue bird shaped masquerade mask. Sakura in pink with a flamingo masquerade mask. Finally Tenten in green with a peacock masquerade mask.

The girls had spent the next couple hours doing their hair all in updo styles, preparing themselves so they seemed at least unrecognizable.

"Wow" Ino whistled as they sashayed in to the noise.

"I know, this place is enormous!" Tenten said, looking around.

Sakura looked to her watch, "no time for admiring, the _couples_ arrive down soon. Come on, we have to find Shikamaru, chances are he'll be with Sasuke." She explained.

The girls nodded, standing up straight and walking, blending into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood up in his room, getting dressed on his own in a fit black suit with a bow tie as a fox mask sat by his side.<p>

Sitting along with the mask on his table sat the written out paper he had not been able to mail, and so decided the best thing to do would be to deliver it personally.

He smiled to himself as he adjusted the bow tie; he hoped the night would go as planned.

As for now, he had to escort Sara, who to his slight annoyance had been searching for him all day.

Engagement introductory and dance would begin at nine –thirty, he only had to survive that, then hopefully, his wallflower would belong to him for the night.

* * *

><p>Megami sat faced front in the large clear glass mirror as maids caked her face, brushing her cheeks with blush, filling her lips with bright red lipstick as others fumbled with her painfully long hair.<p>

She made no movement. She stared sadly at the person in front of her, then towards the tiara that sat next to her.

She desperately hoped for a miracle.

Somehow, someway, the night would end in her favor. Just for once.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat in the same position, but only her hair left to do.<p>

She stared at the girl she'd had come to know in the last three days, with a tiara and a butterfly mask sitting next to her.

"Almost done my lady…" the maid said.

Hinata sighed, truthfully she would prefer to sit and do her hair forever. If she didn't have to go down there and be someone she wasn't…

* * *

><p>Gaara leaned on the desk off his room in the dark, with each hand on one side, fully dressed with a raccoon mask, and a crown by his side.<p>

He clenched the table, scratching off the wood as Sakura's words rang in his head.

Well, at least he wouldn't have to see her tonight. It would be less painful.

Sure, he would be spending the night forcibly with Sari, but at least he wouldn't have to stand her eyes…the pain he left in them tonight.

He would find a way…he had to find a way to patch things up…

As for now, they all had a duty to do.

* * *

><p>The girls stalked around, looking for Shikamaru. The fact that EVERYONE stood in masks made it all the more difficult, including that of all the people that attended.<p>

"What the hell! He has a pineapple on his head how hard can it be to find him?" Tenten groaned. "Hey watch it!" Ino said over the noise.

"Shika said he would be in a deer mask." Ino explained. Sakura rolled her eyes, "ironic…"

"He shouldn't be hard to find. If we find his mom, dad, Itachi, his parents, or somehow even Sasuke we'll find Shikamaru."

"You're looking for Shikamaru?"

The girls stopped and turned around. There facing an elegant woman with longish white hair and a red dress slightly similar to theirs.

"Um yeah, you know him?" Tenten asked.

She chuckled, nodding, "here follow me." she ushered, motioning for them to follow her.

The girls nodded to each other, going on with her through the people.

"I'm guessing you three must Ino, Sakura, aaaand Tenten, right?" she asked.

The girls nodded, "yeah, but how to do you know our?-"

"The names Midori, we talked on the phone late last week. But I think I only talked to Ino actually." She frowned as they walked.

"Oh!" Ino lit up. "You must be Itachi's fiancée!" she said aloud.

Midori giggled, nodding. "Oh I can't wait for the wedding! You won't find anything good in the stores trust me; I'm going to make your dress the best in the world!" Ino squealed.

"I can't wait" Midori laughed.

"Sorry can we talk wedding later? Remember Ino?" Sakura cut in.

Ino sighed nodding.

Midori stopped, to their surprise.

"They're over there, I was going to get them drinks, I'll meet up with you guys soon." She smiled as she turned back around.

The girls looked forward to where she had pointed to, standing there talking with family stood a deer, and a crow.

"Shika-kun!" Ino called as she walked over.

He cringed, turning to the side to face his girlfriend. "Ino, it's good thing you guys got in." he sighed.

"Thank Naruto for that later" Ino smiled.

"Ladies" Itachi smirked, bowing like a gentlemen in front of them.

The girls giggled, curtsying. Shikamaru sighed.

"So where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked as the stood up straight.

The boys looked to one another for a moment, then turned back to the girls.

"Around…" they said at the same time.

The girls looked at them in confusion.

"Well they're all coming down in a few minutes" Sakura said, looking at her watch, "we should go find him" Tenten offered.

The girls nodded to each other.

"Wait, you probably shouldn't-" before he could finish, the girls were already holding their dresses, jogging off.

Shikamaru sighed, dropping his hand back.

"Ah let them go, I don't think they'll find him anyway." Itachi sighed, letting his hands fall into his pockets.

"Why's that?"

Itachi turned to his watch, "because there're hundreds of people in this crowd. And they're coming down in less than five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who's idea was this in the first place? We're never going to find Sasuke in this mess, we should have at least asked Shikamaru what mask he's in the first place!"<p>

"Quick being so whiny Ten! It's not going to take us centuries to find him!" Ino shot. Tenten crossed her arms and stopped in annoyance, "I'm not."

"Ino, we should really stop though" Sakura spoke up. "Why?" she frowned.

Sakura lifted up her watch and pointed to it, just as the lights began to dim, and the people began to quiet down.

"It's nine-thirty."

The lights of the ballroom went off, letting only one light shine onto the flight of stairs, were grandfather stood at the top, in elegant traditional attire.

The room instantly went quiet when he clacked his cane onto the floor twice, gathering all their attention.

He slightly smiled under his beard.

"…Ladies and gentlemen. Kings and queens. Princes and princesses. Dukes, duchesses. Welcome" he bowed.

"As you may all very well know, this time of month is that of Haru no Kekkon, better known throughout Asia as Marriage of the Spring. Here we honor our young leaders in conjoining them with families so that livelihoods may rule strongly across the country.-"

"You forgot to mention the part about forcing family into marrying a stranger…" Tenten mumbled, resulting in a shush from Sakura.

"-So that we may resume to your prior engagements, please let me welcome part of Japan's royal children." He nodded, letting his hand to his right side of the steps.

For conjoining the Hyuga and Inuzuka families, lady Hinata and lord Kiba."

The pounding of claps arose around the entire room as Hinata and Kiba unveiled themselves, Hinata linked onto his arm in her butterfly mask and tiara on updo'd hair, a long purple dress with wrist dangles, while Kiba in a black suit with a wolf/dog mask.

The claps seized when they reached the bottom.

"Conjoining the Uzumaki clan and Rouran kingdom. My grandson, prince Naruto, and Princess Sara!"

The claps arose loudly again as Sara stepped out in a light brown dress similar to Hinata's with a swan mask and tiara on updo'd hair, along with Naruto in his black suit, a fox mask and crown, Sara, linking on his right arm as he waved.

Like before, as they reached the bottom the clapping seized.

"Conjoining the Sabaku kingdom and Tsuyoki kingdom, prince Gaara and princess Sari!"

Once again the claps followed as they stepped down, Sari in a bright yellow dress with a cheetah masquerade mask and tiara on updo'd hair, while Gaara in a black suit with a raccoon mask.

Ino and Tenten slowly clapped, while Sakura turned away, glaring at nothing, fumbling with the flower line on her dress.

"Finally, conjoining the Uzumaki clan and Mayonaka kingdom. My granddaughter princess Megami and prince Kai!"

The claps aroused again as they stepped out, Megami forcibly linked on Kai in a white kimono type dress just in the front, with red lining with long hanging sleeves, a snow leopard mask and tiara in updo'd hair, while Kai in a black suit, smiling and waving with a shark mask and crown.

The girls watched as she tried to force a smile on her face.

The guests moved to the side as the piano music began to play again, creating a large circle as the four of them stepped in.

As Myleene Klass's 'For the love of a princess' played, the four couples danced with the spotlight on them as if they had been together forever.

Through their dancing, Naruto and Hinata's seemed to be easy. While they continued to glance at each other, both couples stayed firm.

Gaara and Megami on the other hand, developed issues with their partners.

Sari led, to his irritation, she danced to her pled, as if wanting everyone in the room to focus their attention on her. Still it looked as if they were working out.

Kai aimed to intimidate Megami, letting his hands roam wherever they pleased, to make her uncomfortable, trying to seem like a real couple while still trying to keep his hands off of her was a gruesome bother.

Within five minutes thankfully, the other royal couples from across the lands were eligible to begin dancing to the piano.

Twirling dresses flew, crowns and tiara's shined in the light as parents, siblings, elders, and others watched the soon to be married.

"How long is this supposed to go on?" Ino sighed. "They're supposed to dance for ten minutes, then everyone else can go on." Sakura explained.

Ino frowned, "I kind of want to dance." "We're not here to dance Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped.

"Well that's a shame, should we take our offers somewhere else then?"

The girls turned to their side, were an eagle with lavender eyes and a deer stood by them.

Ino giggled, "Thank god we're not getting married. But we're sure as hell still in the royal families." Neji smirked.

Tenten curtsied, holding her hand down, letting him bow and kiss it, she giggled.

Ino followed suit, letting Shikamaru bow and kiss her hand.

"Oh wait!" she said, turning to Sakura. "We can't leave Sakura here alone." Ino frowned.

Sakura laughed, "you guys go on ahead. I'll be fine."

"But-" "have a little fun!" she wavered, motioning for them to go.

Both girls nodded to her, taking their boyfriends hands as they led them to the dance floor.

She sighed, taking in a deep breath and crossing her arms as she watched them walk off, joining the dancers.

She slightly jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, alerting her.

She twisted to her side, only to find a snake mask with hidden eyes staring back at her. a black suit with slicked hair that looked black in the dark.

The wearer of the snake held their hand out.

"Oh I'm not-" she stopped as they raised their hand up higher.

_Must be a royal._

She thought to herself.

"Um…alright…" she slightly shrugged as he curtsied, letting him take her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

And so they did, to sounds of the piano the masked couples danced, calmly until the ten minutes finished, when then those who wished to dance were finally eligible.

Megami sighed in relief, aiming to release from Kai's grip until he pulled her back forcibly, to her surprise.

"What are you doing? We're done, I want to go sit down." She demanded as they continued to go back and forth.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so…" he whispered.

She glared at him, "wouldn't you feel better if we left and finished what we started…" he whispered again.

She pushed him, only forcing him to grip her tighter. She cringed.

"Behave Megami…or there will be dire consequences…"

* * *

><p>After the royal dance was finished, most of the couples went to take a seat, or in turn switched partners.<p>

Sakura continued to dance with the stranger, as did Gaara and Sari, not of his choice of course.

Sakura enjoyed her time, while the stranger was kind and gentle with her, even if he hadn't said a word.

She continued to glance at Gaara and Sari, twirling near them.

At some point the stranger and Gaara twirled both girls at the same time, letting them fall into the arms of the other.

Sakura's eyes widened when she found herself dancing with Gaara, as did Sari's when she found herself NOT dancing with him.

The stranger released from her, bowing then standing up straight, glancing to his right, sticking his hands in his pockets and taking his leave.

Sari twisted around, only to find her fiancée dancing with someone else.

"Sakura? How did you..."

She said nothing, turning away.

"Who was that, you were dancing with?"

"Why do you care…" she whispered.

"Sakura, please talk to me." "I am" she said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." He said coldly as they danced.

"Okay, what do you want me to talk about?" she shot.

"How I have to take so much crap from Sari, and watch you marry her?"

"I thought you all had something planned?" "But what if it doesn't work? And even if it does Gaara what's the point? Marriage is marriage, they won't let us in the first place! So we'll date through high school THEN you'll go and marry Sari? I just don't see the point…I'm sorry…I can't…" she looked down.

He stared at her a moment before stopped completely.

He sighed, taking one hand, dragging her.

"Gaara! What are you doing! Stop!" she demanded.

Sari watched them walk off, glaring their way as she slowly followed.

* * *

><p>"Well hey there!" a voice called, interrupting the kiss between the eagle and the peacock.<p>

Neji and Tenten turned to their side, facing a Kaede holding champagne in her left hand with a dark orange dress and a clown fish mask.

"Kaede…um…hey…" Tenten said as they let go.

"How're you feeling Tenten?" she smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?" she said, harsher than she intended too.

"Well I mean you tested didn't you?" Kaede asked in confusion.

Neji turned to her in confusion, "tested for what?"

Tenten glared her way, even if was mostly hidden under the mask.

"Nothing, she and I were just cracking jokes earlier, right Kaede?" she smiled.

Kaede blinked, "I wasn't joking when I…well…never mind, hey Ten do you think I could borrow Neji for a sec?"

They both frowned, "why?" Tenten asked, sub-consiously taking his arm.

"Well it's not really for me; your uncle wants to see you." She explained.

"Oh, well alright then. I'll be back soon Ten."

"Um…okay" she smiled weakly as she watched the both of them walk off together, Kaede on his arm.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat backwards in his chair, sitting with Sara and her mother as they talked, while he in turn watched Kiba and Hinata.<p>

They just talked, well he talked, she listened like a good fiancée.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked amazing tonight.

The letter sat in the back pocket of his tuxedo jacket, slightly hanging out.

There was no way he could get it to here now or any time soon, if only Kiba would leave her alone, he would have the perfect chance.

"Oh Naruto! You have to hear this!" Sara called.

He mentally sighed, but kept a smile as he twisted back around.

"Yeah?"

Only little did he notice of the snake that passed by him, slipping the letter from his pocket and taking it in his hand, walking forward.

The snake tossed the letter high and above in front of the butterfly as he passed by himself.

She blinked a few times when she saw it land towards her face, catching it in her hands.

She looked around, trying to find the culprit, but saw everything to be as it was.

"What's that?" Kiba asked.

She did not answer, she opened the slightly crumbled up paper, focusing on the words.

She stood there, reading as Kiba continued to ask what was on the paper.

Her hands clenched it when she finished, turning her attention to the side, were the fox who was once her love sat. her heart racing desperately.

She turned away from Kiba, running out to his shock.

* * *

><p>Kai and Megami had been on the dance floor for almost half an hour now, nonstop.<p>

She was irritated beyond comprehension, her legs were killing her and she was about to pass out from exhaustion, adding to the fact she still had not eaten since Sunday.

She took the advantage when Kai twirled her out to forcefully drop his hand, glaring at him as she made her way off the dance floor.

He stood there, for a moment in shock that quickly turned to anger.

He wasn't the only one.

She sighed as she took a seat at an empty table, kicking off her heels, leaning on elbow on the table with her upper arm on her cheek as she watched the dancers.

No one familiar came to sight, to her disappointment.

But she was relieved to have a rest, for a moment though.

Her eyes slightly bulged as a shadow casted over her. she slowly looked up, only to find a snake looking down at her, holding his arm out with white gloves on his hands.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I just sat down, I'm not really in the mood for dancing, sorry."

He did not budge.

She raised a brow, visible through her mask.

"Um…sorry but…I'm tired…I don't want to dance right now." She said again, thinking he had not heard.

He kept in place.

"Mister can you hear?-" he tugged her arm, forcing her up.

"What the hell are you doing!"

He did not let go of her hand as he led her forward back to the dance floor.

"Let go of me! I said let go!" she yelled, trying to force her hand out.

He stopped when they were in the middle, putting her in a dancing position as John R. Barr's 'For the Asking' played in piano.

She continued to glare as she was forced to dance with him; most of the floor had cleared for those who needed a rest.

"What's your problem? Who are you anyways?" she growled as they danced, herself barefoot, making it easier.

He said nothing.

When he twirled her to the side she tried to force herself out of his grip, whilst he bit off the right glove, letting it fall to the floor.

She groaned she twirled back, taking his hand again.

This time to her shock, a surge of electricity went through her veins at the touch of his hand.

Her glare receded as she looked up at him.

By now, almost all the residents had left the floor; most began to watch them dance.

When he twirled her to the side, she did not try to let go as he bit off the other glove.

She back, now able to feel both his hands.

"you're…hands…" she whispered.

Nothing.

Still so, they danced across the floor, the spotlight shining on them.

"Who's Megami dancing with?" Ino asked.

"Who in god's name is that?" grandfather demanded.

"Who the hell is this…" Kai growled.

Naruto frowned, "who's that?"

Shikamaru sighed, watching the two on the dance floor.

"I could take a wild guess…"

The two continued on, moving to and fro the feel of the music.

She continued to stare in awe, whist his face remained unseen.

She couldn't explain it.

When he dipped her, she felt at peace.

When he twirled her, she felt free.

When he picked her up, twirling her around, she felt as if she could capture a star.

Capture a star…

Her eyes widened, facing him again.

"_Sasuke…what do you think it would be like…if we could grasp a single star…?"_

She stopped the both of them.

He bowed, but she did not curtsy.

She lifted his head up, pulling his mask up just a bit.

He did not stop her, as she stopped the mask at his lips.

She leaned in, slightly on her tip toes.

Just. Enough. to capture them.

Gasps went through the room. whispers going throughout.

Both Ino and Naruto's eyes bulged.

Kai glared, as did grandfather.

After a few moments she let go, standing back.

"I knew it was you…" she whispered.

Before anyone could make another move the lights died.

Megami smiled to herself, grasping his hand in the perfect opportunity.

The lights shined on the stage, were Midori sat on the piano, holding a mike.

They directed their attention towards her.

Her voice escalated. winking towards the redhead who escaped.

_For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful baby  
>You're the one who held me up<br>Never let me fall  
>You're the one who saw me through it all<em>

* * *

><p>The two of them rushed out of the ballroom, towards the completely empty foyer.<p>

Her heart raced as they ran up the steps, she herself still barefoot.

She ran towards her room, his hand still in hers as they reached her door.

She threw him in, turning to close the door, leaving it open slightly.

She turned around slowly, looking at the man in the snake mask, his hands in his pockets, facing her.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stared at him, sniffling.

"Take off that goddamn mask…" she said coldly.

His hand slightly lifted up, slowly raising to the mask.

Her heart began to race even faster.

She watched as he removed the mask off his face, letting it drop to the floor, his other arm traveled to the back of his head, ruffling his hair back in place.

Her chest rose back and forth.

"Sasuke…"

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay so you dragged me all the way here! What the hell do you want!" Sakura snapped as they stood outside, in the garden, away from the ball.<p>

"Remember when I brought you the roof top of the mansion back at Suna…remember when I told you that I only kept it for the both of us…that it's our place…?"

She said nothing.

"It's there to _remind_ you that through everything that I will find a way for us to pull through…why are you all of a sudden thinking about the future now?"

"Because we just might not have a future! Don't you get it? If and when you marry Sari there's going to be nothing left! Why should we even try?" she yelled.

"I'm so afraid…of getting hurt…I saw what happened, the way you have to be around everyone else! I can't live with that! Gaara, I will try to have us all back together…but I'm not sure…about us if we manage to stop this wedding…"

He cringed.

"Sakura…don't do this…"

"I'm so sorry…but…this is for the best…you have to understand my feelings…" she whispered.

"You're lying…" he growled. "This isn't about fear…is it?"

She said nothing, turning around and rushing back where she came from.

Leaving him there. Alone.

She rushed back into the palace, leaning against the side of the first wall she saw.

She took in a deep breath, burying her face in her dress.

"Good pinkie…good…"

She slightly lifted her head up, glaring at the figures before her.

Sari and Kai, looking down to her.

"You played your part very well…"

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<br>You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
>Maybe I don't know that much<br>But I know this much is true  
>I was blessed because I was loved by you<em>

* * *

><p>Tenten furiously searched around the palace. Twenty minutes and Neji had not come back.<p>

Her instincts told her Kaede had something to do with it. But she didn't want to believe anything she did or said.

Sure she acted nice, but it had to be just to get closer to Neji, she thought.

She looked around, hoping to find them, separate, alone at least.

She stopped at the sound of voices up the hall she was walking towards.

"Hm…Neji-kun…stop…" a voice whispered.

Her eyes bulged. She bit her bottom lip, leaning against the wall as she moved closer.

"God Neji…not here…"

Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach as she leaned in closer, inching at the corner of the wall.

There only to find Kaede against the wall, Neji against her, and their lips locked furiously.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

She stood up straight, back against the wall.

Holding her mouth with one hand, and her stomach with the other while silent tears rained.

She sniffled, slightly groaned as she turned and ran.

When the sounds of footsteps erased, the both of them stopped.

Neji directed his attention towards Tenten's direction.

"Ten…" he whispered, saddened eyes.

Kaede giggled, poking him on the nose.

"Very good Neji-baby. You were perfect."

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

* * *

><p>Tenten burst through the bathroom door, releasing her hand from her mouth as she emptied out the contents of her stomach into the toilet.<p>

She groaned as tears furiously fell down her eyes.

"This…isn't happening…"

* * *

><p>Hard tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the boy before her.<p>

He stared back with his usual, cool, blank expression that she had come to know so well.

"Sasuke…" she whispered again.

"Y-you…you…you…you you…" she wailed.

"YOU BASTARD! How could you leave me! I screamed for you! I waited for you! They told me you wouldn't come because you don't care! I thought you did! Why did you leave me here! Why wouldn't you look at me at dinner! WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING MY HEART HURT!" she screamed furiously, ranting.

He turned to the side, saying nothing.

"Y-you won't even look at me! And after everything? I starved myself! I was kept locked up in a room! Kai _touched_ me but still I believed that somehow you still cared! That it won't hurt to tell myself that I can finally admit that I love you!" she yelled, the tears covering her face.

His eyes trailed to her.

"You promised me…you would protect me… liar…I sat here…for three days…and all I could think about was you…it hurt so much…but I know now, I let myself fall in love with you…so there's no going back…" she whispered, sniffling.

She stared at the floor, sniffling and letting tears fall to the floor as her heart settled.

Moments later, she felt the same delicate hands that danced with her, touch her chin, lifting her head up.

She sniffled, staring at his dark eyes.

He smirked.

"Crying doesn't suit you princess."

Her eyes bulged at the nickname he hadn't used on her in months.

"God Sasuke…I don't know how much more I can take of all this. Please, if you don't feel the same way just tell me now so I can-"

"I love you too."

She twisted her head back to face him.

He'd turned away, his chin up, away from her.

"what…?" she whispered.

He sighed, "don't make me repeat it…"

"I didn't hear you…Sasuke…" she whispered.

"I said…" he sighed, "yeah?"

"I love…" "Yes…" she whispered, moving in closer.

"You…"

"There are the words I've been waiting for…" she whispered, leaning into his lips.

"Just promise me you'll never take them away…"

"I promise…" he said, as their lips locked.

He leaned her against the wall, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

He held his hands on her hips, leaving no space between them as their tongue's fought.

She sighed, pressing her breasts up against him as he hoisted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

Yet he was quickly irritated at the dress she stood in, blocking his pathway.

He used one had to sneak behind her, aiming to unzip her zipper.

She grasped his hand with one of hers, releasing from his lips to look at him.

"Sasuke wait…" "Megami…I'm sorry…I can't anymore…"

"No…I know…but…are we really going to do this?..." she whispered.

He smirked, leaning his forehead on hers.

"If you want to…" he whispered.

She answered him with a kiss, letting him continue his process.

The zipper slid down, the dress coming with it. She undid herself, letting the dress fall to the floor.

Leaving her in white lingerie, a white lace bra and panties, with white stockings.

He examined her for a bit, before picking her up bridal style, to her surprise, then kissing her, snapping off the lights, leading them to the mattress that awaited.

He dropped her onto the bed without letting go of her lips, climbing on top of her, hovering over.

He released from her lips to lick down her neck. She shivered, throwing her head back onto the pillows as she sighed in ecstasy.

He licked down to her breasts, bringing one hand to her back, unclasping her bra with the flick of his fingers.

He held her arms above her, helping her remove the bra, tossing it to the ground.

She shivered, moaning lightly as he traced his tongue around her breasts, circling her nipple.

"ah…g-god…Sasuke…" she moaned.

"Shuuush…" he whispered, leaning up and kissing her. Then going back down, pleasuring her breasts.

For a moment, he used both hands to toy with them, providing more friction to her mind.

_You were always there for me  
>The tender wind that carried me<br>A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
>You've been my inspiration<br>Through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you<em>

He leaned up, rising himself at he looked down at her almost completely naked body.

He watched her, breathing heavily, waiting.

He slipped off his jacket, tearing off the tie, unbuttoning his white collar shirt.

When all were off he tossed them to the floor, leaving him only in his pants.

He lowered himself onto her once again, trailing down this time until he came face to face with her panties; he licked them, providing a twitch from her.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

He licked them again, letting her twitch again. He trailed his tongue up and down, letting moans escape her.

He used his teeth to bite off her panties, bringing them down her legs as she lifted her legs up to assist him, breathing more.

He tossed the slightly wet panties to the floor with the other contents of clothing.

He kissed her right leg, leaving small love dots until he was back up were her panties had been kicked off.

"Please…Sasuke…" she whispered.

He didn't hesitate to answer her pled, slipping his tongue inside, playing with her under the covers.

She moaned aloud, biting her bottom lip as she whipped her head around side to side, tightening her eyes.

She used one hand to clench his hair, breathing heavily.

He held both hands on her hips, sustaining her legs, and letting him in deeper.

She left her head to her right side as he continued to toy with her, licking away freely.

Moments later, she freed herself, letting out a high moan as her body settled.

He trailed his tongue out, letting it run back up her bare chest as she shivered in delight.

He kissed down her neck, reached down to his own pants, unbuckling the belt.

She reached her own hand down as his belt came off, pushing his hand away to his confusion.

She smiled, then kissed him as she let her own hand fall into his pants, rubbing at his length.

He grunted, releasing from the kiss, leaning his head down onto her chest as she toyed with him.

He slightly groaned, leaning his head back up to her, staring into her eyes.

One lightened by the moon.

The other darkened by the night.

He weakly let one of his hands fall back down to her, slipping two fingers inside.

They both groaned, the pleasuring of each other enhanced by their own emotions. For a couple minutes, they did so, until they both climaxed almost together.

Sasuke grunted, slipping out of her to slip off his own pants, along with boxers, tossing them both like waste.

He stared back at her with eyes of concern.

She smiled sadly back.

"Will it…hurt?" she whispered.

He leaned down, while kissing her, whispered.

"No…"

They locked lips once again, letting him slowly and very chastely place himself inside.

She almost immediately screamed at the tightness, the immediate pain.

"Sorry…" he whispered, using one hand to stroke her hair as he kissed her, going back to try again.

She whimpered as she felt him slowly enter her.

"A…ah…"

He decided to take a risk, taking one chance to place all of himself inside.

Quickly he did so, to her shock and pain.

"Sasuke…it…it…" she whispered.

He stroked her hair, kissing her again, "it'll be okay…I promise…"

It took some moments for the pain to recede, turning into a vigorous amount of pleasure as he thrusted inside her.

She moaned loudly, never ending as her body moved up and down the mattress.

He cursed, reminding himself that this was still _her_ first time.

He went slowly, grinding along inside her.

She settled a bit, taking in a deep breath as her hand raised, touching and rubbing his cheek.

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

Their bodies moved together, grinding back and forth as one, their lips not letting go.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms left to each side of her, keeping his weight.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him an easier way as he prodded inside her.

Both sweating, exhausting and whisking around in another world. A world new to her.

"I love you…" she managed to whisper.

"I love you too…" he breathed.

Their foreheads connected as he quickened his pace, both breathing heavily as they neared their peek.

She finished first, throwing her head back.

"SASUKEE!" she wailed in pleasure.

Seconds later, he did as well, grunting her name as he tightened the mattress which his hands laid on each side her, thrusting everything he had into her one more time.

Finally, he fell to her side. Both breathing heavily, the blanket now over them.

When she regained consciousness, she turned to her side, facing him. Even in the dark she could still see his eyes.

She leaned up, snuggling against his chest.

"I want to hear you say it…forever…" she whispered.

He smirked, bringing her up so she sat on top of him.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you."

_We are one, Sasuke. _

_Now, we have our forever._

* * *

><p>The residents clapped as Midori continued to sing, picking up 'My Heart Will Go On.'<p>

Grandfather sat and listened, waiting, looking around.

His expression dried as Kai met up with him.

"She's with him…isn't she?"

"I would assume so. She's not with me."

He grunted, clutching his cane.

"I've had enough of this. Round up the guards. Now. It's time to teach her a lesson" He said coldly, twisting around.

Kai smirked, stalking towards the guards that stood around each entrance.

_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you,<br>That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

* * *

><p>The both of them stood in her room. The lights back on and most of their clothes as they readied themselves to go back downstairs after a couple more times.<p>

When she had her dress back on, she went and sat next to him as he buckled up his pants, his collar shirt halfway buttoned up.

He looked up at her in confusion as she looked at him dreamily.

He smirked, leaning in and kissing her.

She held his cheek, kissing him back.

All seemed perfect for the moment, until her already open door busted open.

The both of them released, twisting to the front.

There they faced an infuriated hogake, and six guards.

"Get him! I want him out of my palace NOW!" he said angrily.

"Yes sir" one said.

"What? What are you doing?" Megami questioned.

Three of the guards hoisted Sasuke up, holding his arms behind him as they quickly pulled him out of the room as he struggled.

"What are you doing!" she demanded, "grandfather where are you taking him!" she yelled.

He turned away from her.

She directed her fearful expression towards her door, running out.

"Sasuke!" she screamed.

"After her!" he demanded. The remaining guards went after.

* * *

><p>Sasuke struggled in their grasp, moving furiously as they let him downstairs.<p>

She ran down the steps, barefoot as quickly as she could.

"SASUKE!"

_Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we'll always go on_

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she cried. "MEGAMI GET BACK HERE!" her grandfather yelled.

That commotion alone alerting the residents of the ball, most coming out to see what was going on.

The three guards caught up with her, holding her back as she watched them drag him to the door.

"SASUKE!" she screamed while the visitors watched.

"That was Sasuke?" Ino asked in confusion as she stood in front, watching the scene with the others.

"Megami…" he grunted.

She hit the guards holding her back, enough to run.

As did he, kicking and pushing them back as they ran up.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

"Wait for me…" she pleaded, hugging him.

He leaned down and kissed her one last time before the guards began to pull them apart, struggling as they tried to keep a hold of each other.

Eventually they broke them apart, letting Megami scream as she struggled, reaching out for him.

"WAIT FOR ME!" she cried, tears running down her eyes.

He smiled as they pulled him away.

"SASUKE!" she cried as she struggled in their arms, fighting furiously.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

"Sa-hasuke!" she cried desperately, falling to the floor, letting the tears cover her face again.

Ino dropped to her knees, watching the scene as she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"_Oh my god…"_

"_Everything's falling apart…"_

* * *

><p><em>And so hearts are lost again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**Next time: Hime chronicles part 2**


	33. ep32: The Hime Chronicles: part 2

**Happy Holidays and Happy 2013!**

**Chapter theme: Rainie love (Yu Ai) by Rainie Yang**

**Song one: Come back to me by Utada**

**Song two: Rainie Love (Yu Ai) by Rainie Yang**

* * *

><p><em><strong>True, we love life. Not because we are used to living, but because we are used to loving. There is always some madness in love, but there is also always some reason in madness. -Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche<strong>_

* * *

><p>They ruthlessly tossed her back into her room, letting her fall to the floor as tears caked her face, her mascara running, hair disheveled, and dress in an awful state after having a mental breakdown right in front of everyone in the foyer.<p>

Her grandfather stood by, glaring down at her like dirt.

"_You_ are forbidden from leaving your room. You shall not ask anyone, only I shall permit you to go anywhere from now until the wedding. You will not see that _boy_ EVER again, do you understand me?" he said firmly.

"Grandfather, please…" she begged, her face turned away.

"Shut your mouth…insolent girl…" he snarled.

He turned away, towards the one guard who stood by, who had thrown her in.

"Come, Leave her, I must return to the ball." He said, turning away. The guard nodded, grabbing the door handle and closing the door shut as they took their leave.

When both were gone she burst out in tears again, her hands in her face.

* * *

><p>While everyone returned to the party, whispering and rumoring around, Ino crept out, after having watched Itachi, his parents, and Shikamaru go after Sasuke.<p>

She snuck upstairs, heading towards Megami's room, looking around for any signs of someone who might let her know she's not where she's supposed to be.

She aimed to knock on the redhead's door as she stepped up to it, but remembered that she could go in as she pleased, while the redhead could not leave.

She slowly turned the knob, opening the door chastely. "Megami…?" she asked carefully as she took a step in.

There she found the redhead, curled up in a ball, hugging her legs on the floor, turned away from her.

"Oh god Megami…how did it get like this?" the blond whispered as she knelt down to her silently weeping friend, rubbing her side comfortably as she took her mask off.

"Is she okay?"

The blond directed her attention back to the open door, standing there, a pink haired girl with a pink flamingo mask in hand. Along with a bun-haired girl holding a peacock mask, and her stomach.

"Are you guys okay?" Ino gasped, "You look awful!"

"Thanks" Sakura said plainly as she stepped in. Tenten said nothing as she followed suit.

"I didn't mean it in an insult, gosh. Where have you been? We were supposed to go along with the plan _tonight_." Ino said.

"Something came up…" Sakura said, looking down, Tenten did not speak.

"What the hell do you mean something came up? I actually want to go _home_ you know!" Ino said, getting angrier by the second.

"Just drop it Ino, we can figure something out another time!" Sakura shot.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" the blond screamed, two both the girls shock.

"I JUST WATCHED THEM DRAG SASUKE AWAY! MEGAMI HAD A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN! YOU WERE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND AND YOUR TELLING ME TO DROP-"

"Gaara and I broke up OKAY!" Sakura yelled, turning away from them.

Silence…

"…what?" Ino whispered, shaking.

Sakura said nothing.

"What…what happened…?"

"I broke up with him…I…I just can't take the stress of being with him anymore!" she said quickly.

"What stress? What the hell are you talking about? Tenten please say something to her!" Ino shot, turning her attention to Tenten.

Her glare receded as she found Tenten standing on her heels, looking down with watery eyes.

"Tenten? What's the matter with you?" Ino said in a frightful tone.

"I…Neji and…Kaede…they…they" she sniffled, fighting back tears, failing terribly.

"Oh my god…" Ino whispered, "What's happened to us? We were supposed to be in and out of this place remember? What's with the sudden issues? Can someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on!" Ino cried desperately to no one in particular.

"There…isn't really isn't much to explain…I…just believe you've fell under the stress of being with royalty."

Ino looked up, Sakura and Tenten slowly turned around.

Hinata stood by the side of the door, still in her party dress, holding the mask in her right hand, clenching the door with her left.

"Hinata!" Ino announced.

Hinata stepped in, closing the door and leaving an inch open.

"I told you…that whatever you were trying to do would be dangerous…" she said, looking down. "I said badness would fall into it. You've only been here two days and look what's happened…" she sniffled.

"This palace is destroying you. Testing your sanity for whatever reasons…testing all of us…I haven't said a word to Naruto since we arrived here…and it hurts so much I can't stand it…I miss him…that's where it's put me…" she mumbled, tears dripping onto Megami's carpeted floor.

Ino sighed, rubbing Megami's side, "I miss waking up to five alarms…the smell of breakfast…the sounds of the bell when schools about to start…hell, even Mrs. Fuyara's rants about not doing my homework…" Ino slightly laughed.

The girls said nothing.

"I just want our lives back to normal! Whatever sort of normal it was…but we can't have that if the two of you become queens or whatever!" she said, turning to Megami who did not face them, and Hinata who looked down.

"If you end your relationship for reasons I don't understand." she said, turning to Sakura.

"And if you don't explain what happened…" she sighed, turning to Tenten.

"We've got to figure out a better way out of this place. As of now the wedding is in three days, if we don't do something now, we'll lose Alpha and Omega forever…" she whispered.

Sakura and Tenten glanced at each other, then back to Ino. Hinata slightly lifted her head.

Ino slightly smiled, turning her head to the side.

"…Megami…?"

She said nothing.

"Are you with us?" she asked slowly.

The redhead sniffled.

"He…" she breathed, to the girls' attention.

"He…" "He what?" Sakura asked slowly, hoping not the get the answer she was thinking of.

"He told me he loved me…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto frantically searched around, checking every nook and cranny for one sheet of paper he had put his heart into.<p>

He ruffled his hair in his hands as he avoided guests, those who tried to congratulate him, ask him what he was doing, flirt with him, ect.

He was painfully annoyed, but tried not to show it, he cursed himself for not being more careful with the letter, he'd so hoped Hinata would get it tonight, and hopefully have a chance with her…alone.

After almost an hour of searching, he flopped back into the now empty table while an irritated Sara (who also tried not to show it) went off to dance with suitors who accepted her offer.

He tore of the fox mask, leaning over and running his hand down his exhausted face.

"You look tired." A voice said plainly.

Naruto sighed, "I'm not in the mood Neji…"

The branch Hyuga, still in mask sat down on the chair next to him, slowly.

"What's wrong with you?" "I don't want to talk about it…right now…I just want to go back to my room…sleep, and forget this week happened." He grumbled, his face in hands.

"You wouldn't be the only one…"

Both boys looked up, directing their attention to the left.

Gaara stood by, his hands in his pockets but his mask missing.

He took the seat on the other side of Naruto, not saying another word as the three boys sat together.

Neji smirked, "wow…I don't think we've actually been anywhere near each other since Monday. Almost feels like we have the entire band together."

The boys said nothing.

"Now if we could just have Uchiha and Nara…"

"What…?" a cold, annoyed voice asked.

The boys turned their heads around once again, letting them meet dark brown, sullen ones.

"I don't think we're going to be having a complete band for a while…" he added as he took a seat of his own behind Neji. "Why's that?" Neji asked slowly.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear all that commotion…" he sighed.

"Sasuke's gone. He's not coming back here. Moreover really…he _can't _come back here…"

* * *

><p>The girls sat around, in a slight circle. Ino and Tenten sat on their knees, Sakura with her knees to the side, Megami laying down with her back still turned, while Hinata sat, hugging her legs.<p>

Ino sighed, running her hands down her face in exhaustion.

"So, let me get this straight. You broke up with Gaara because you don't want to deal with the fact that there might not be a chance of you two in the future." She said, pointing to Sakura. "_You_ caught Neji and Kaede kissing in the hallway after Kaede told you that she thinks you might be…pregnant…" Ino choked, directed to Tenten. "You received a note from Naruto, reminding you that you can't ever be together, so you ran away from the party in distress." She said, turned to Hinata. "And you…Sasuke was the one in the snake mask…you left the party to talk to him in your room where you told each you loved each other…you finally had sex…your grandfather found out, and had him thrown out, saying you can't leave your room without his permission or ever see him again."

The girls slowly nodded, Megami fought back tears. Sakura bit her bottom lip. Tenten held her mouth. Hinata sniffled.

"Oh god…" Tenten chocked as she quickly stood up, running towards Megami's bathroom, the other door in her room next to her closet.

"I'll go check on her…" Hinata said as she slowly stood up, heading towards the bathroom where Tenten loudly cleared her stomach.

"I'm not in the mood to go back down there…to face them again…" Sakura said tiredly.

"Then let's spend the night together!" Ino offered, "I think we're all in the need for a break."

Sakura shrugged, trailing her eyes to the slightly open door.

Ino stood up, without having to receive an answer from the rest of them, knowing they felt the same way, she decided it was her job to play mother and get them through the night.

She walked over to Megami's large mattress, only to stop and take a couple steps back.

"Um…Megami…" she said slowly.

"Why…is there blood on your bed?" she said, shocked as she twisted around to the depressed redhead.

"Did Sasuke hurt you!" she demanded.

"No…please Ino…it was…my first time…"

Ino's shocked face settled back into an understanding one.

"Oh…right…"

She began removing the sheets to change them with new ones so the girls could sleep together, the bed being able to fit almost all five of them.

"Come on Megami…lets go to sleep…tomorrow is another day…" Sakura breathed as she helped the weakened redhead up.

Her eyes now blood red, her hair stringy and wet, her heart, vanished.

They didn't bother to change, just decided to climb into the fresh sheets.

After a wash, Hinata helped Tenten back into the room. Looking as green as her favorite shade, Tenten weakly climbed into the mattress, having realized they would be spending the night together.

Hinata breathed tiredly, climbing in herself.

Ino was the last, she stood by the light, ready to end the night as she watched her friends try to calm down and sleep, the only completely sane one left.

She took a deep breath, clicking off the lights as she headed to join them.

"_Tomorrow will be better…"_ she hoped.

* * *

><p>"<em>Were we supposed to turn in that worksheet in music today?" Tenten asked as they took their seats.<em>

"_What? Where have you been? That was due two days ago Ten!" Sakura said in an obvious tone. "Are you serious? I didn't even notice her collect it!" Tenten gasped._

"_Maybe if you'd stop mouth-fucking Neji for five seconds you'd get something done" Megami smiled as she skipped into her seat._

"_I do get stuff done!" "Sex doesn't count Tennie" Ino sighed as she filed her nails. "Hell, even I got it done!" she lightly laughed._

"_I wasn't talking about that!" Tenten shot. The girls laughed together; "maybe you could ask Kurenai for an extension" Hinata smiled._

"_Why bother? Why should we even get worksheets in MUSIC class anyways?" Tenten groaned. The girls laughed again._

_Hinata slightly settled, giggling as her eyes trailed up forward._

_She smiled brightly, "look!" she pointed forward._

_The girls turned around, or looked to the side, only there to find the caretakers of their hearts._

"_Hey girls!" Naruto beamed, waving at them._

"_Morning ladies." Neji smirked, jokingly bowing._

"_Hey…" Gaara slightly smiled._

"_Yeah, what's up" Shikamaru sighed, tiredly scratching the back of his head._

"_Yo…" Sasuke smirked._

_The girls giggled, jumping up from their seats, to the boys surprise, tackling all five of them to the ground, stealing kisses._

"_Morning!" the girls said together._

* * *

><p>Morning…<p>

* * *

><p>Ino was the first to awaken, satisfied with her night's sleep. She stretched her arms out, yawning as she sat up, taking her legs off of the bed.<p>

She turned around, looking at her friends who still lay below her.

Their tears had dried, but their eyes looked nightmarish.

"Hey…..hey…come on…get up guys…" she ushered, slightly shaking the bed, resulting in a variety of grumbles following after.

"Go away Ino…I'll be down for breakfast in five…" Tenten groaned, hugging one pillow.

Ino frowned, settling back, "In case you forgot. We're not home right now."

Tenten's eyes popped open, quickly sitting up. She looked around immediately, then looked back down, "oh…right…"

She turned back around, shaking the rest of the girls awake.

"Come on you guys…" she sighed.

Sakura was the next to lift up, whilst Hinata followed behind her a couple seconds later, yawing as she did.

Megami remained in bed, tightening her grip on the covers, shielding her face.

Ino sighed, shaking her, "come on Megami…you've got to get up…" she whispered.

"What's the point…?" she whispered. "I can't leave my room…I might as well just lay here for the day…"

"But you haven't eaten anything in days! You have to get up," Sakura reminded her as she slowly lifted herself off.

She did not respond, she did not move.

The girls glanced at each other, sighing.

"I should get back to my room before they begin to worry…" Hinata said quietly as she stood up, heading towards the door.

"Right, we all have things to do today, especially since the ball was last night…it's time to prep for the wedding…" Ino slightly whispered, both girls nodded to her.

"We'll have someone bring you up some breakfast in a little bit Megami. Please eat, you might feel better." Ino called as the girls headed to the door.

"We'll come back to check on you in a bit!" Tenten slightly called. "And each other for the day, we have to talk" Ino said as she led the girls out.

She frowned as she looked back to the redhead, clutching the sheets and crying weeping silently, as if the thought of Sasuke was ghostly.

She forced her eyes away, closing the door, trapping her in again.

* * *

><p>The girls fixated themselves back in place, still in their dresses they rushed into the maid's quarters to shower and change.<p>

"Okay, first we need to get some breakfast, then we have a whole days worth of work ahead of us. We can keep together, check on each other, after yesterday I really think we need to step up our game, we have three days until the wedding, that isn't much time at all but we have to make it work" Ino directed as the girls undressed.

Sakura forced up a laugh, "look who's become the mother now!"

Tenten looked skeptical, Ino glanced at the both of them, reading their expressions underneath, being a gift of hers.

"Come on girls…chins up; we can do this if we try. We need to go home."

* * *

><p>Hinata rushed back into empty room, closing the door in relief when she stepped in. it was painfully large an empty, reminding her of the room she'd had when she lived with her father and Hanabi back in Ame.<p>

Those times she felt so alone when came home, it was so exciting to find out the girls would be moving into their own quaint little house together.

She sighed, sliding down her door.

Now that she thought about it, being expelled was one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

Her mind directed back to a blond form, smiling at her and holding his hand out, calling out her name as they rushed into the school building.

She reached out into midair, feeling nothing but the cold chill of the conditioned air with closed windows.

"Naruto…" she whispered.

She grunted, lifting herself up.

"I have to see him!" she declared quietly.

She nodded to herself, clenching her fist as she rushed for a shower. Breakfast would have to be skipped; she had to see him as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>In early morning the residents of the palace went frantic. Partially for trying to clean up the mess in the ballroom from last night, then begin preparations for the wedding in three days.<p>

As of now, the wedding was all Sara and especially Sari could think about, already having their dresses being prepared.

Sara sighed dreamily as both girls sat in one of the lounges in the East corridors of the palace.

"Can you believe it Sari? We're going to be marrying the men of our dreams in just three days." She said wistfully.

Sari snorted, examining her nails back and forth. "And in just three days I'll finally be able to go by 'Queen Sari'"

"Is that all you care about?" Sara asked. "Aren't you excited about marrying Gaara?" "Well of course I am. When we marry we'll be the most powerful royal couple in Japan." she smirked.

"You do know your family is at a low rate on royal blood right? Even if you marry Gaara someone like Hinata will still be ahead of _you_ if she marries Kiba."

Sari shot her a dirty look.

"Now if he went and married that Haruno girl even if she's not a princess both their families are still-" "I don't EVER want to hear you compare me to that pink-haired _freak_ again do you understand me?" she spat.

Sara stopped herself, staring at her.

"It doesn't matter. Whether I marry him or even _Naruto_ I'll have my rightful place on the throne."

Sara huffed, turning to her side. "I'm just excited about building a life with Naruto. I've been in love with him since the day we met, even if he doesn't remember me. He'll fall for me, you'll see" she reassured.

Sari scoffed, "as soon as you can get him to look at you _without_ remorse"

Sara stood up, infuriated, "I've had enough of you and your judgmental comments! You're supposed to be my friend! If you don't like my fiancé then so be it! But at least I'm not the one sneaking around with another-!"

"Shush!" Sari hissed a she jumped up, shielding her mouth.

"Shut your mouth stupid! Someone could hear you!"

Sara forced her hand off, lifted up her dress in a huff. "I don't care. If you get caught it will be hell on earth for you. Now excuse me I'm going to go find my fiancé!" she stated, taking her leave.

Sari glared after her, glancing around to make sure no one was around. When she was sure she sat back down, grumbling.

Little to her knowledge, behind a dark pillar, a blond stood wide-eyed, then smirked to herself.

"Well well well…" she whispered.

* * *

><p>"This palace is three hundred years old. For centuries Japanese royal families have wed here. But for over twenty years that has been none of the sort due to a shortage in young adult royal bloods. Arranged marriages were quite common up until then as well, it feels good to be looking back into tradition." Grandfather spoke as he stalked through the halls, his cane clanking with a ferry of maids trailing behind him.<p>

"I want to keep that tradition. So make sure the decorations, gowns and suits are in accordance with the last marriage ceremony that was held here. You will find the pictures and document in the third door of the sixth hall in the South corridor." He explained.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." They said, bowing to him as they turned to take their leave.

He himself continued onto the empty hall and the dark closed doors as he headed towards one of his offices.

He stopped when he found a door open, a bright light shining from inside it.

He raised a brow, this was his hall, usually it was left empty.

He walked towards it, stopping by the side of the door to look inside.

There he found the source of the light. A brightness coming from oval stain glass windows. Sitting with his feet up on a table, staring at a picture sat Kai.

He carried a blank expression as he sat in a dark purple military suit, holding a small picture of him and Megami from the seventh grade.

He smiled awkwardly as she held up a peace sign behind his head, beaming. It had been the one time he'd gone out with her, he asked her out but in the end it ended up as a friendly outing.

"Don't you have somewhere to be…?"

Kai smirked, slowly setting the photo down.

"I just came back from a meeting in town with my parents. I'm free for the rest of the day. Did you have somewhere in mind?" he asked coolly.

"Actually I did. Go do something about that fiancée of yours. You can go into her room, do whatever is necessary to erase her mind from that Uchiha boy, just don't let her out."

"Charm the princess into being okay with marrying me?" he asked monotonously staring out the window.

"She doesn't have to like you. Now at least. I just don't want her losing her mind when the day comes; this marriage needs to go according to plan. Then you may have your kingdom, your queen, your land, and your heirs."

"Could I start preparations for an heir to my throne now?" he smirked, his eyes dark as he turned to him.

Grandfather kept silent for a moment, but continued on.

"Whatever binds her to this palace. Do as you please." he said, a distant hesitant tone in his voice.

"Agreeable" Kai grunted as he stood up, sticking his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the door.

"I'll see what I can do…" he whispered as he passed him.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Tenten stalked through the halls with nothing to do. Her mind remained on the events of yesterday.<p>

Neji cheated on her. And she now believes she might be carrying his baby.

She shook her head; the last could just be another one of Kaede tricks.

She couldn't face him now, not after what happens. As far as she knew it was through between them, as of now her main priority was getting her friends back home.

She leaned on the wall, glaring at nothing, mainly because her heart refused to stop hurting.

For the first time she wished the head maid had given her something to do. She asked her to check back in an hour for work, as of now she had no job to be done.

"Maybe I should go check on the two of them…" she whispered to herself, meaning Hinata or Megami.

Forcing a calm expression, she continued on, praying to not bump into a certain someone.

Somehow, fate had a different plan for her.

She ran into someone, grunting she fell back onto the floor.

"Ow…watch it…" she slightly growled.

"Sorry…"

A chill went down her spine when she recognized the voice.

But thankfully, it wasn't the person she was trying to avoid.

She trailed her eyes up, meeting Gaara's emerald ones.

"Gaara…" she whispered.

He held his hand out, expressionless.

"Do you need help?"

* * *

><p>Sakura ran down the West corridor halls, rushing all the way from the end of the East to pick up lace from one of the dressmakers which had been ordered from the head maid.<p>

She was actually in a decent mood. All the work she was being put into was keeping her mind off the current issues for the moment. Ideas were forming in her head as quickly as a wild fire. She couldn't wait to get back to Ino and Tenten.

In all her excitement, she wished she had slowed down the moment she literally ran into a brute force, poorly back flipping onto her but.

"Dammit…" she sighed as she rubbed her bottom.

"Sorry about that…" a familiar charismatic voice said.

Her eyes popped open. She lifted her head up, only then to find Neji weakly smiling down on her, holding his hand out.

She didn't hesitate to glare at him, slapping his hand away.

"you've got some nerve." She said coldly as she lifted herself up, dusting off her outfit.

He slightly looked taken aback, then, upon realization sighed and looked down.

"You look a whole lot different without Kaede on your arm" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"So Tenten told you…" "I can't believe you would do something like this! After everything you guys have gone through! It's as if you can't even LOOK at Kaede without doing something! Don't you care about Ten at all?" she yelled.

"Well of course I do!" he yelled back, angrily, "why would you think?..." he sighed, stopping himself.

He scanned the hall, checking to see if he saw a face.

When he found it clear he instantly grabbed her arm.

"Hey what are you-!" "We need…to talk." He growled as he dragged her off.

* * *

><p>The sounds of feet scoped across the carpeted floor as the blond paced back and forth as he had been doing since the night before, and—after waking from the little sleep he'd gotten—earlier in the morning, only in his pants.<p>

He couldn't believe it, first he completely lost the letter he poured his heart into for Hinata, and now he discovered his sister and best friend had finally confessed to each other but were now unable to even look at one another!

There was no possible way he could see Sasuke if Megami couldn't. If anything he had to see if she was alright in the first place.

What seemed to bother him as well is the lack of interest or feeling Neji or Gaara had put out the night before.

He really didn't understand the issue; didn't they want their friend back? He thought.

He sighed, flopping onto his bed. "Maybe I should go see Megami…" he thought.

He thought little of the idea as a knock hit his door a couple times.

He grunted as he sat up once again, grabbing his shirt off the corner off his bed as he headed for the door, "Coming!" he called as he stepped forward.

He twisted the door open, shocked at the person standing before him.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock…" Kai called wickedly as he easily opened the redhead's door.<p>

She made no move to acknowledge him as she remained in the position she had been in since the night before.

He sighed as he slightly closed the door behind him, leaving a crack so he could get out.

"You look like complete shit, had fun last night?" he smiled as he walked forward.

She did nothing.

"Aw don't be like that! Why don't you get up and do something? We could go dancing, unless of course you prefer dancing with snakes?" he teased.

She twitched, which he noticed.

"I bet you like sleeping with them too…yeah, don't think I didn't realize, little Megami finally decided to give up her virginity, now she doesn't ever get to see said guy again, a tragic story, really." He said sarcastically.

Without realizing it tears began to flow down her eyes. She sniffled, tightening her grip on her pillows.

"Leave me alone…just…please…how much pain can you put me through…?" she cried.

"I have a few options but I don't think you'd like them." He smirked as he sat down on her bed, turning to her.

"But maybe I just like seeing you suffer."

"Why!" she screamed, tears engulfed on her face as she slightly sat up. "What have I ever done to you?! All I ever wanted to be was your friend!" she cried.

His smile reseeded, having been replaced with a glare. "That's the problem. My job was to watch over you and study you before your big day, but everything was ruined…I fell in love with you."

A slight gasp left her lips as she trailed her reddened eyes up to his dark ones.

"I let myself grow weak, I almost gave myself away because for a moment, all I wanted was your happiness…" he said coldly.

She gasped louder as he picked her up and slammed her against the bed post, his hands on her hips as he leaned in.

"But now, every time I look at you, I either want to fuck the life out of you…or rip your heart out…" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered, whimpering. He lightly chuckled as he pulled back, a wicked smile on his face.

"No matter what, it's either Sasori…or Sasuke…I was never in the picture…just letting you be in love pisses me off…" he whispered coldly.

"For over six years you've held me back from being king…and you've stained my heart…"

"Kai…I-" "Save it" he growled, releasing from her as he stood up.

"I'm not going to take your worthless apologies any longer you bitch." He snapped. "Before we go through with this wedding, you're going to get what you deserve…"

With that, he turned, stalking towards her door.

"Have fun rotting in here…"

He slammed the door, letting her jump as his footsteps went away.

She clenched her blanket, crying heavily into it.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not entirely sure what Sakura's issue is, she gave us the same excuse she gave to you." Tenten said sadly.<p>

"And I don't think Neji would ever cheat on you, he must have some sort of motive. I understand his feelings for Kaede but I understand his feelings for you as well." Gaara said blantly as the both of them sat against the wall in a lit hall upstairs.

"I could try talking to Sakura…see if I can get something out of her when we get back to work if you want." She offered.

He shook his head, "you don't have to if you don't want. She'll come around; I know she's better than that. I could have a talk with Neji before or after dinner later."

Tenten smiled sadly, hugging her legs as she eyed the floor.

Gaara looked to her, his expression blank; he slowly set one hand on her shoulder, to her surprise.

She looked up at his slightly, a small smile casted upon his face, "Don't worry…Neji cares about you…we'll work all this out somehow." he reassured.

"Thanks Gaara…" she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He didn't mind as they sat there in a comfortable silence.

Until…

"Mind my asking, but what the _hell_ is going on here?"

Gaara clenched his fists as Tenten slowly sighed. The both of them trailed their eyes up to the shadow that casted over them.

"Sari…" he spat coldly.

"I said to stop spending time with the help. If this continues I may have to work on getting them removed." She smirked.

He shot her a glare, in shock she took a step back.

"Sari-" "Gaara…go on…it's okay…" Tenten whispered, smiling sadly. Gaara turned to her, "I should get back to work anyways…I'll see you around?"

He nodded to her as the both of them proceeded to stand up. Sari instantly took his arm as he did, Tenten rolled her eyes in turn.

"I'm sure the kitchen can do something with you maid, we'll be on our way." She smirked coldly.

Tenten said nothing as she confidently turned on her heels, beginning to walk.

Gaara went ahead and began to walk off himself, leaving Sari standing there, smirking after her.

"Oh and Tenten! Please let me know if you've seen Kaede anywhere! I think she's off playing with Neji again!" she chuckled.

"Those two just can't seem to keep their hands off of each other!"

Gaara quickly turned back and grabbed Sari's arm, fast walking away with her. Knowing Tenten, Sari would be flattened if he'd given her another second.

Tenten stood there, her fists clenching as she listened to their footsteps rush away.

When the sound died she unclenched her fists, instead lifting her hands up and covering her face, falling on her knees as she cried in her hands.

* * *

><p>"So…you made the same deal with them?" Sakura whispered, rubbing her left arm with her right.<p>

"Yes…I…didn't have a choice; I had to…if not then the guys…" Neji growled.

"And I can't do that to my girls…I just…" she whispered herself, her head hanging.

They were silent for a moment. Both contemplating where to go next.

"How…how's Tenten…?" he asked slowly. "Aside the fact that she ran in on you in Kaede? She's just peachy." She said sarcastically.

He clenched his fists as she opened her mouth again. "What about Gaara…?" she whispered.

"I haven't heard a thing from him since last night when you guys left…he didn't seem any different…"

"Oh…" was all she said, hanging her head. "He…probably doesn't care…"

"Come on you know Gaara better than that, is he honestly the type to be crying about it? He's hurt, that's for sure, but there's too much going on for him to do anything about it." He explained.

I understand…" she drifted as the two of them stood at the end of a random hall, standing next to a long stain glass window out looking a portion of the side of the palace, both across from each other.

"So what do we do?" she asked, her eyes falling on the maids in the garden. "We wait…do whatever they need us to do, then take action. Like I said there's too much going on to do anything right now, we just have to be patient with them…" he growled.

"I could talk to Ten if you want" she offered, her arms crossed as she leaned back against the wall, facing him. He shook his head as his eyes fell on the window.

"No, if you do it might cause trouble, just…wait, for a bit" he ordered. She scoffed, "Well how long? If it hasn't occurred to you by now the wedding _is_ in five days. We have no leads, Sasuke's gone, Hinata and Naruto won't speak to each other—can't speak to each other, Megami's a nervous wreck, and our relationships are going downhill, there's too much to fit it, if we want to get home we have to work something out." She explained.

"I know that, we just-"

The both of them seized as the sound of his name ringing in the halls. They stood still for a moment, listening for the voice.

"Is that-?" "Kaede." He spat coldly.

"Still like her?" Sakura asked mockingly. He shot her a glare as he stood up straight.

"We'll talk later." He stated as he began to walk down the hall, following her voice.

She sighed herself, lifting herself up as she headed back down the hall, the rays of the warm sun dancing off of her as she headed for Megami's room, ignoring her current task.

* * *

><p>"…Wh...What are you doing here?" he asked slowly as she held his hand on the door.<p>

"I came to see you of course, you were so distant at the ball last night I thought you'd need some company" Sara smiled.

His heart dropped a bit; in the back of his mind he had thought it to be someone else, particularly…

"May I come in?" she asked, already about to step into the room.

Quickly retaining his thoughts, he faced her, stopping her to her shock. "N-No, you can't right now!" he said hastily.

"Why not?" she frowned. "Because…because…I…was just about to get into the shower!" he mentally smiled for his attempt at quick thinking.

"I shall wait" she said simply. He cursed himself.

"B-but after that, I have to go take my cousin out!" he said again. "I shall accompany you" she shrugged.

He mentally sighed. "It's a cousin thing actually, we have to spend to the day together, no interruptions, sorry" he laughed, nervously scratching the back of his head.

She looked down, clenching her dress in her hands. "Naruto-kun—I mean, lord Naruto, all I want to do is to have us get to know each other better before our wedding day, I'm not asking much, I just thought it would be best for us to spend some time together…I…know you don't know or like me very much, b-but I'm willing to change that if you will give me the chance…if…if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together I think…"

He mentally sighed again; he hated hurting people's feelings, especially girls, which so ironically happened often.

He looked around, slightly shaking as she continued to speak, her voice cracking as she was moments away from tears.

He slumped, shutting his eyes as he decided to go with the first thought that came to mind.

Before she could say another word he cupped her cheeks in his hands and planted his lips on hers, shocking and quieting her.

No later than a second later she kissed back, to his dismay, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kept it going for the moment, to appease her.

Only little to their knowledge, a figure in a serine light blue dress stood halfway down the hall, staring at them, as they clutched their chest.

They released, to his relief, his eyes trailed down the hall, where his shock he found his wallflower, watching with few tears sprinkling down her eyes.

His face fell as he began to realize what he had done.

"Hina…"

She twisted around, rushing back down the hall, whimpering.

"HINATA! WAIT! PLEASE!" he yelled after her, rushing away.

"Naruto-kun! Come back!" Sara called as she lifted her dress, running after him.

They raced down the halls, Hinata running away as quickly as possible as tears rained down her eyes, trying to get away from him.

He called after her as Sara pleaded his name.

Eventually Hinata could take no more, she rounded a corner and ran into the first room she saw, slamming the door.

Naruto turned the same corner as he caught up, stopping and breathing down the hall as he found it empty.

Tears fell from his eyes as he frantically looked around. "Hinata! Hinata!" he yelled.

Hinata clutched her dress as she leaned on the strange door, letting tears fall down her eyes as she whimpered.

"Hinata?"

She slightly jumped at the surprise, then settled when she found the familiarity in the voice.

"Hinata? Why are you crying?! Are you alright!" Kiba called, rushing up to her from his desk.

She jumped into his arms, digging her nails into his chest as she cried into his sheet. He said nothing, wrapping his arms around her as he let her be.

"Hinata!...please…" Naruto whispered as Sara stopped behind him.

She took a step back as she saw the condition he was in, the expression on his face.

"Naruto-" she seized when he fell to knees. She slightly gasped when he crossed his arms, his face covered as he silently cried into it.

She stood there for a moment before stepping up to him, kneeling down and putting her hand on his back.

"Forget about her Naruto-kun…you have me…please…" she whispered.

"Just forget about her…"

* * *

><p>Sakura easily opened her door, with no one in sight she let herself inside.<p>

"Lady Megami! I'm coming in!" she called for good measure, just in case.

She frowned when she saw the room empty, she looked around for any sign of the redhead, she couldn't have left her room of course, and only her grandfather could let her out so…

She shook the thought out when she heard the sounds of the shower running. She smiled as she headed towards the redhead's personal bathroom.

She opened the door, slightly taking a step back as a brush of steam hit her face then easily let itself out of the shower.

Sakura shook at the warmth, the entire white marble bathroom was covered in steam.

"Megami! You in here?" she called, brushing it away. luckily the wide open door was letting it all out quickly.

In a matter of moments most of the steam as escaped, letting the shower be visable.

There she found sitting openly in the tub, water up to her breasts as her head hung, letting the shower rain onto her head, deepening the color and shielding her face, was Megami.

"Mega, isn't that a little hot?" she asked, smiling sadly.

"I don't care…" she said slowly.

Sakura leaned on the white sink, looking her over. Megami had both her arms hanging out on both sides of the tub, which sat not connected to the wall.

Her arms and the top of her chest and face were burning red.

"You're burning up, don't you think you should get out of there? It looks like you've been in for a long time."

"I don't care…" she said again.

Sakura sighed, turning and grabbing a blue and white striped towel from the rack.

"Do you need some help out of there?"

"Whatever…I don't care…I just don't care…"

"Come on sis…" Sakura sighed as she helped her up, wrapping the towel around her body as she dragged her out of the tub.

Her entire body lay red, her hair a deeper red as it clung to her body, completely wet.

Sakura grabbed another towel, a green one with purple polka dots as they left the bathroom, closing the door behind.

"Did something happen?" she asked as Megami slowly dried herself, while she in turn dried her hair as they sat on the bed.

She stopped, letting the towel hold to her as she hung her head further.

Sakura stopped as well, turning to listen. "What happened? Did Kai do something? Did he touch you again?" she questioned.

She slowly shook her head.

"He…" she croaked.

"He?" Sakura listened carefully.

It felt like an eternity passed before she answered her, yet only a matter of moments.

"He…he came in…he…he said he…he loved…me….he said he loved me…"

Sakura dropped the towel, her eyes wide.

"B-but! That's impossible how could he! after…" she stopped herself before she could say anything further that would ruin everything.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes as she dried her never ending hair, Megami did not move.

At least five minutes later she finally opened her mouth again.

"Sakura…?"

"hm…?" she said slowly.

"Am I….am I a bad person?"

Sakura raised a brow, turning to her, "what do you mean?"

"I…I let my parents die…I drove a rapist to Tenten…she doesn't even know…I refused Sasori, which almost killed you guys…I didn't pay attention to the signs…I didn't know Kai loved…now…because I ran away…I ruined your love lives…and just…everything in between…I keep messing up…I-"

Megami fell back as Sakura slapped her.

She blinked a couple times, her cheek redder than the heat.

"Shut up! Don't even think about sitting here and blaming yourself for everything that's happened over the years! We've all made our mistakes! We've all had our worst days! We're all to blame!...You're not a bad person…none of us are…we just have a few bad days…everyone makes mistakes…that's why we're sisters…we're here to protect each other…" she whispered.

She helped her up, bringing her into a hug.

"We're going to get out of here. And before you know it our lives will be normal again…whatever that is…we just have to be patient…"

They sat still for a time, thinking.

The light radiating from the window began to dim. Warning them of the ending to another day.

"Sakura…?" she asked, a little hope in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can you..can you do me a favor?" she asked as they leaned back.

"Anything tomato-head" she smiled, flicking her forehead.

Megami forced up a small smile.

"Please…help me out of here…"

"What?" Sakura whispered in slight shock.

"I just need to go out…to the town in the night for a couple hours…you know I'd never leave you guys…I just need a little time…I'll die in this room if I have to stay here any longer…just a couple hours…that's all I'm asking" she said, her voice pleading.

Sakura sat for a moment, contemplating it. She bit her bottom lip, if she was caught leaving they'd both be in hot water.

"I don't know Megami…if your caught who knows what your grandfather will do to us."

"It's be my fault, I'll take the wrap. We could say you didn't know about the rule" she pleaded. "I couldn't do that to you!" "Please Sakura…" her voice cracked.

Sakura looked up to her, studying the dark rims under her red eyes, her lifeless face, her dying hair.

She sighed, "a couple hours?"

She slowly nodded.

"…okay…I'll help you around dinner time, but you have to promise you'll be back my ten, I think I can hold them off from your room that long."

"That's good with me, thank you Sakura…" she sighed, bringing her into a deep hug.

"I knew I could count on you…"

Sakura cringed, patting her.

"…yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Eventually night fell upon Furyoka, darkening the skies as the stars replaced the small clouds.<p>

At seven the maids and servants began to prepare the dining hall for dinner.

At eight the royals began arriving down to dine with grandfather only. Sari's father, who lived along with them in the palace, would be out.

The first to arrive down was Neji and Kaede; it would be nothing, if Tenten wasn't on dinner duty tonight.

They took their seats next to each other in the middle. While grandfather waited at the end.

Gaara and Sari came down next, she clung to him as usual, luckily, Sakura was nowhere to be found…

Naruto and Sara came down as Hinata and Kiba did, neither would make eye contact as they avoided sitting anywhere near each other as much as possible.

Finally Kai came down alone, taking his spot next to grandfather who eyed him curiously. He shrugged, knowing what he was wondering.

The larger table had been moved out and a smaller version had been put it. The table was still large; just a few seats were missing in between the couples.

When all were seated grandfather opened up as he had the night they dined with family.

"Has anyone seen Megami?" he sighed.

"What is with her and being late anyways? Is she too good to come and eat with everybody else early?" Sari scoffed.

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji openly glared at her, which she caught sight of, hididng behind Gaara.

When Naruto and Hinata caught sight of what they had been doing Hinata turned away, Naruto hung his head.

Neji raised a brow in confusion.

No second later did Sakura enter the dining hall, she tried her best to sneak past without drawing attention to herself as dinner began to be brought out.

To no avail.

"You there! Maid!"

She cringed, mentally cursing herself on her spy skills.

"Yes…my lord…?" she said through grinding teeth as she stepped up to him.

"You are one of my granddaughters maids correct? What's she doing?" she questioned.

Sakura cleared her throat, easily ignoring all the eyes on her as they waited for the answer.

"Lady Megami isn't feeling well, she feels kind of sick, she asked me to tell you that she'd like to skip dinner tonight."

"But she hasn't eaten in days. Maybe that's why she feels sick, I'll go and check-"

"No!" she said quickly, "I mean, I already called the palace doctor. He's checked on her, he said she just needs some rest, and not to be bothered for…a few hours…"

"Is it serious?" he asked, suspicion dancing off his tone.

"No sir, she'll be fine."

There was silence for a matter of moments, until grandfather finally spoke.

"Fine then, please check on her on occasion." "of course my lord." She bowed.

She mentally sighed in relief, catching Tenten's eye as she came out with a plate.

Tenten looked at her in confusion as she raised up.

Sakura cleared her throat, nodding to them as she walked to the kitchen, ignoring Sari's glare and Gaara's eyes.

" So...what's Megami _really_ doing?" Ino whispered as they stood next to each other in the kitchen.

"Oh nothing" she said simply.

"Just getting some fresh air."

* * *

><p>With a black hood upon her head and over the plainest dress she could find, Megami stalked through the hardly empty streets of Furyoka.<p>

The freedom, healed the pain in her heart just a bit.

Thankfully, Sakura had managed to sneak her out. Using the dark of the night they made their way around the camera's, working as shadows as she helped her out the window, down into the empty garden next to the woods.

Many guards surrounded the area when they found their way to the gates. But disguised, they found an open area, letting her escape as quickly as possible.

It was a part in the gate that had been destroyed, Sakura heard that they were already talking about fixing it the next day, so this had to be their only chance.

With a promise of returning in two hours, Megami left, shielded as Sakura quickly headed back to her empty bedroom, closing the door.

The streets were lip as residents happily enjoyed the night. Teenagers who attended Furyoka high school were out walking the streets and hanging out.

She walked carefully, for if anyone recognized her…

She was not Furyoka's princess, they had none. She was Konoha's. But everyone knew about the upcoming wedding, Sakura had warned her about that.

If she was found outside of the palace, commotion would start. But thankfully, not many new what the princess looked like.

Still, she was cautious.

Her mind frequently fell to what Sasuke might be doing at the moment. When that happened she sat at the nearest bench she could find and cried silently.

Some asked if she was alright, but she reassured them.

She sighed when half an hour had passed, where she had done nothing but cry and think.

She decided to walk in somewhere and just relax. On the current bench she sat on a café sat next to her. _R & R_ shined in bright red letters at the top, the café sat with a string of other stores along next to it, like it would be seen in a typical city.

When she was settled she decided to walk into it.

When she walked in, a fresh wave of a chocolate fragrance hit her face. The place had quite a lot of people, it was wasn't packed, just, normal.

IT was dimmed, with red like lights at the top, small shiny tables surrounded everywhere. A bar on the right, and a stage at the front.

IT was mostly quiet, except for the exception of a few voices and a woman singing on the stage while a piano placed daintily next to her.

She held the mike as she sang slowly, melody dancing off her voice. Most listened, a few others talked among themselves.

As the woman continued she took a seat at the bar, her hood still up as the bartender walked up to her.

"What can I get for you miss?" "Just some water…please…"

He nodded, walking off.

She sat and clutched her dress was a couple people on each side of her talked and laughed.

She sighed, listening as she heard a few droplets hit the ground.

"You okay sweetheart?"

She slightly lifted her head up, there to face a woman who looked as if she were in her early twenties.

She was pretty, that she noticed, with black hair and pale skin, dark green eyes.

"Not really…" she slightly shrugged.

"You wanna talk about it?" she offered.

She was about to reject her, until she found her mouth already open.

"I just really miss my boyfriend…actually…he's more than a boyfriend to me, I love him…but, no one wants us to be together…"

By no one, she of course meant all the royal blood in the country accept for a few choice people.

"Aa, ancient relationship case. Been there, done that, it was a nasty show but, we pulled through."

Megami eyed her in confusion, her face still covered, "what do you mean?"

"Well-" the woman said as she picked up her martini while the man sat down Megami's water.

"You want to be with him right?" "of course."

"Then isn't that all that matters?" she asked, shrugging as she took a sip from it.

Megami stared as she drank, then looked back down, ignoring her water.

_I wish it was that easy._

Suddenly she heard a ferry of claps. She and the woman turned their attention to the tables and the stage.

The woman that had been singing bowed, as did the woman at the black grand piano.

When they both stepped down a man stepped up to the stage, stepping up to the stage, he called and asked who'd like to go next.

"Well, that's my cue" the woman said as she set down her martini, standing up as the two girls came up to her.

Before she stood up she turned to Megami.

"You can't let other people run your life, or else, it wouldn't be yours. Good luck with your guy." She called as she stood up to catch up with them.

Megami looked to the stage as a couple hands went up to sing.

The man, who she thought to be the owner looked around to pick.

Before she knew it, she found her hand slowly rising up.

A second later, the man had pointed to her. Moments later, almost all eyes fell on her.

She was standing up, she was walking to the stage, all without realizing it.

It was when she stood on the stage she realized what she was doing.

She didn't even know what she wanted to sing, or why she was up there in the first place.

"Whenever you're ready princess" the guy whispered.

She twisted in shock, only to find him smiling sweetly at her as he turned and walked down the stage.

She sighed, it was just a compliment.

She hoped.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her; she turned around, walking to the piano that sat on the stage, with a mike in front of the keys.

She sighed, running her hands along the keys, to their surprise as she opened her mouth.

* * *

><p>The rain falls on my windows<br>And a coldness runs through my soul  
>And the rain falls, oh the rain falls<br>I don't want to be alone

I wish that I could photoshop all our bad memories  
>Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks<br>Won't leave me alone

If you come back to me  
>I'll be all that you need<br>Baby, come back to me  
>Let me make up for what happened in the past<p>

Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>Boy, you're one in a million (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>You're one in a million (one in a million)<p>

Lower east side of Manhattan  
>She goes shopping for new clothes<br>And she buys this  
>And she buys that<br>Just leave her alone

I wish that he would listen to her side of the story  
>It isn't that bad<br>It isn't that bad  
>And she's wiser for it now<p>

I admit I cheated  
>Don't know why I did it<br>But I do regret it  
>Nothing I can do or say can change the past<p>

Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>Boy, you're one in a million (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>You're one in a million (one in a million)<p>

Everything I ever did  
>Heaven knows I'm sorry babe<br>I was too dumb to see  
>You were always there for me<br>And my curiosity got the better of me  
>Baby take it easy on me<p>

Anything from A to Z  
>Call me what you wanna but<br>I open my heart to be  
>You are my priority<br>Can't you see you punished me  
>More than enough already<br>Baby take it easy on me

Baby, take it easy on me

Baby come back to me  
>Baby come back to me<p>

Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>Boy, you're one in a million (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>You're one in a million (one in a million)<p>

Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>Boy, you're one in a million (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>You're one in a million (one in a million)<p>

Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na...

* * *

><p>When she finished she sat back on the piano seat as claps arose.<p>

It was the song she'd created when she'd left her room and found the old piano in the empty hall.

She quickly stepped off stage, at the brink of tears.

She needed to go back, even if her two hours weren't up, she couldn't bare breakdown in front of strangers, the thought of him was becoming too painful.

Before anyone could say anything she was rushing out of the café, fighting back tears.

* * *

><p>One by one the royal teens began leaving the dining hall to either go to sleep, or do their own thing for the rest of the night after having been forced to sit through a discussion about the nearing wedding.<p>

Hinata and Naruto were the first to leave, excusing themselves as they couldn't take facing each other for any longer.

Sari was the next to leave, claiming she needed to get her beauty sleep since tomorrow she had to go and see about her wedding dress.

Kiba left next, deciding to head to his room for the night since Hinata was gone. Sara decided to leave to go check on Naruto, then head to sleep.

Eventually Kaede decided to head to her room for the night as well, leaving Kai, Gaara, and Neji at the table.

Neji picked at what remained on his plate. He was surprised he'd been able to eat in the first place, throughout the hour Tenten had come in and out of the kitchen to the dining room.

Her eyes were dark and resentful, along with pain, as if she had been crying.

He desperately wanted to say something to her, just to get up and kiss her like there was no freaking tomorrow.

But he couldn't, so he held back.

Grandfather excused himself after some time, leaving the three boys at the table.

They sat in silence for a moment, finishing their food as the maids began clearing the table.

Kai sat peacefully sitting as a young maid, who looked about a couple years older than them, cleared his table.

"Thanks" he smirked; she smiled, nodding to him as she collected his things, heading to the kitchen.

He tilted his head, smiling as he watched her walk off.

Gaara caught sight of it, Neji had his head hung.

Kai chuckled, "you know its funny Hyuga, aren't you usually the one trying get in _all_ the girls pants? Now that you and Tenten aren't anything anymore I would have assumed…"

Neji balled his hands into fists. Gaara eyed him but he refused to look up.

Tenten stepped into the dining hall with a rag, sighing as she found Neji to still be there.

While a couple other maids collected the plates, she began wiping the table down, avoiding his eyes.

Starting with Kai's already cleared spot. He leaned back into his seat as he watched her, leaning onto the table, her back to him.

He bit his bottom lip, eying her as she blantly cleaned.

Neji glared, while he in turn winked at him.

When Tenten leaned up, she shot him a look as he smiled at her. She scoffed, picking up the rag and walking back to the kitchen to clean it.

"Keep your hands off my girl." Neji growled.

Kai chuckled, "what girl? It seems like you have more fun with Kaede lately." He smirked.

"Keep talking Mayonaka, we'll see how easy it is when you get your teeth shoved down your throat." Gaara said coldly.

A maid passing by shook, stepping away.

Sakura stepped out, trying her best to avoid attention as she attempted to head towards Megami's room.

Kai glared, still smirking. "Is that so…?"

His eyes found Sakura, who was almost out of the door.

"Hey Sakura!"

She cringed, fighting the urge to glare his way as she turned to him.

"Yes…my lord…" she said metallically.

They'd been friends; it was as painful to call him that as it is for everyone.

"Come here…" he motioned, waving his finger

She sighed as she took a few steps up to him.

"What…"she whispered coldly.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her down forcibly. He glanced at Gaara who was clutching the table cloth, his knuckles whitening.

"Meet me in my room at midnight…" he whispered.

"Why!" she demanded, trying to tug her arm away, to no avail.

He pulled her back down, bringing his lips to her ear.

"You'll do what I tell you…got it?...you wouldn't want me to-" "okay! I…I'll be there…" she whispered, glancing at Gaara.

"Good…you won't need this…trust me…" he whispered, tugging as her short maids dress.

She pulled away, cursing as she backed away, leaving the room, clutching her dress.

He sighed as he himself stood up, "might as well get out of here. I have business to attend to…gentlemen?" he smirked as he stood up, following Sakura out.

Neji and Gaara glanced at each other, then Neji dropped his head back. Gaara leaned in his seat, sighing to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino sighed in relief as she rinsed off her hands, she grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped them clean.<p>

With the dishes done and the sink cleaned she was now off duty, meaning she could turn in for the night.

"Alright, I'm off!" she called as she began to leave the kitchen. "Goodnight Ino!" a couple maids whom she'd become friends with called.

She waved to them, she'd see them in the maid's corridors later on, but as for now she had business to attend too.

She left the kitchen, walking through the empty dining room towards the door that led to the entrance hall.

She walked silently through the empty space, passing by the two guards who sat there through the night. They nodded to her, she smiled as she walked on, down the West corridors.

She went down the empty hall, with doors along each side. The lights flickered on as she walked on peacefully.

She continued to walk until she reached the fifteenth door on the right side, she took a deep breath, looking around as she slightly opened it, letting herself in.

She carefully closed the door behind her as she stood in the dark vacant room.

"I'm here!" she whispered.

"It's about time" a voice said in an annoyed tone.

She crossed her arms and leaned back on the door. "Excuse me, this maid crap makes me do chores, I had dishes, I'm here now at least."

"Whatever" the voice sighed.

"How have you been?" she asked. "I found a couple rooms where he works, I've seen him come in and out of them, chances are he's asleep by now, we should go check them out."

Ino turned, using her hand to search for a light. When it flickered on she found him sitting in a red seat in front of the closed window of the almost empty room.

Shikamaru.

She smiled, walking up to him. He looked up to her as she sat on his lap, laying her head on his chest. She sighed, "I hope we can do this."

He slid down a bit, turning and kissing her forehead, "of course we can…now come on…we'd better start searching…"

* * *

><p>Megami painfully climbed back up the wall leading to her room, using the thorns that hugged the palace, she carefully made her way back.<p>

Pushing at the windows, she let herself back inside, falling to the floor neatly.

She wiped her hands, looking around at the dark room, the only light coming from the moon outside.

She rubbed her arm as she walked towards her bed, sitting down on it as she stared out the open window, the moonlight fighting its way into her room.

She couldn't stop crying, a few tears fell from her eyes as she hung her head in sorrow.

"Well well…did you have fun? To tell you the truth I didn't think you'd come back." A dark voice spoke.

She jumped up in shock, looking around in the darkness.

"Who's there!" she called, the voice was faintly familiar, but she didn't want to believe…

"I didn't wait long, luckily." It said again.

She twisted around to the sound of the voice.

She shook as a figure illuminated from the darkness.

It took her some time to make out just who it was a she took a few steps back in fear.

Eventually, they stepped into the light, and her heart dropped at the very sight.

"But I knew you wouldn't leave just yet." He smirked as he leaned on her bed post.

"…S….S….Sas…Sasu…" the words fought at her lips.

She contemplated the thought, staring at him, eventually; it became clear to her mind.

"SASUKE!" she cried, lunging into him, wrapping her arms around his chest, she cried as she dug into his shirt, smiling as she held her grip on him.

"Is it really you? What are you doing here?" she pleaded, whispering.

"I needed to see you…" "how did you get here? What if someone saw you? If grandfather finds out you're here he'll…" she whispered.

He slightly tugged her off, bringing her face up to his as he smirked down at her.

"You of all people know you can't get rid of me that easily…"

She smiled, jumping up and kissing him, he quickly complied.

It took them a couple minutes to pull away from each other, she sighed, "how did you get back in here?..." she whispered.

He shrugged, "snuck back into the palace. The security here in sucks." He said as if it were nothing.

She groaned, "I've been here all day…crying over you…I thought they'd hurt you…I thought I was never going to see you again…I missed you so much…god I love you." She whimpered.

He slightly smiled as he sat her on the bed, "I love you too…why else would I come back…?" he whispered.

"Then you won't leave again...right? You'll stay here…with me…" she whispered as she leaned in.

"Of course…for now…"

She barely heard the last words as their lips connected again.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm done" Tenten announced as she wiped her hands on a clean rag.<p>

"Ugh, I still have to sweep up the dining room, I'll meet you in the corridors Tenten" Regumi smiled as she grabbed a broom.

Most of the other maids had already left to go to their rooms for rest. For the next day extensive wedding preparation would begin.

Tenten, a fellow maid Regumi, and a couple others remained finishing up the dining room.

"Okay, night Regumi!" she called as she left.

Tenten hardly noticed her wave back as she left the kitchen, exiting the dining room, leaving through to the entrance hall.

She heading towards the steps, deciding to go check on Hinata, then Megami. Halfway up, to glanced at the tall windows reaching up to the ceiling on each side of the entrance doors by the guards.

The stars brightened and the full moon let in light in the already lit entrance hall.

She turned back, walking up the steps once again.

She headed down Hinata's hall first, passing by rooms upon rooms as she aimed to check on the Hyuga girl.

As she continued to walk, a certain door caught her eye. It was wide open, with a white like light coming out.

Just a few feet from Hinata's room, she walked up to the said door, looking inside curiously.

It was a bathroom, an empty one thankfully. She shrugged, assuming a maid or servant or someone had left the light on when they'd left.

She slightly stepped in, aiming to turn the light off and shut the door, until something caught her eye.

She looked down to a box sitting on the sink. Sliding her hand off the light switch, she curiously picked it up.

She eyed the pink and blue striped box, trying to figure out what it was, until she turned it over and read the label.

Her eyes slightly bulged…

"Hope's…pregnancy test…" she read slowly.

She looked around in confusion, wondering why this would be out. It was even open but it didn't seem like any had been taken out.

"Maybe a maid…" she whispered.

Then a thought occurred to her. this may be her chance, her chance to prove Kaede wrong.

Or prove something to herself…

She stared at the box, contemplating whether or not she should even try to do it.

There was no way she could be…but still. She thought.

She dug into the box, pulling out a white test.

She took a deep breath, looking around as she slowly closed the door, clutching the test.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right room?" Ino whispered.<p>

"How long have you known me?" Shikamaru mumbled as he dug through the desk, a flashlight between his teeth.

Ino glanced back and forth as she stood by the door, still in her maids outfit as the night neared eleven.

It was her job to keep watch as Shikamaru rummaged through one of grandfather's office desks. Looking for the papers that would get them home.

She was anxious, they weren't supposed to be in the hall, and if they were caught there would be dire consequences.

But they had to search.

"Have you found it yet?" Ino whisper yelled.

"Hey Ino you wanna buy some patience? You look like you could use it" he said sarcastically. "Oh haha that was so cute, you come with that all by yourself?" she snapped.

He shot her a glare, even if she could barely see it in the dark.

For a few more minutes he saw searching as she stood watch, impatiently waiting as he dug through the desk.

"Found it!" he announced in a whispered tone as he held a paper up, then looked down to it with the flashlight, "I think."

"'I think' isn't going to get us home you prick!" she growled.

He ignored her as he studied the paper. She impatiently tapped her foot, glancing back and forth to the door.

"Well!" she questioned, flying her hands up.

"Come on…there's somewhere else we need to check." He said seriously as he stood up. "What do you mean? I thought it was supposed to be here?" she frowned as he set the papers back, closing the desk.

He turned and grabbed her arm, pulling her as they headed out the door.

"There's one more room we need to see."

* * *

><p>With her arms and legs laid stretched out onto the bed, Hinata sighed, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

Laying alone in her dark room, a couple tears fell as she laid in silence.

"Maybe…he had a reason for kissing her…" she said to herself. "Maybe I took it the wrong way…Naruto-kun would never…" she stopped, thinking to herself.

It hurt her to think that he would ever cheat on her. she'd wished she had stopped to hear him explain himself.

But as of right now she couldn't face him. She didn't know what she could do in general even if she did go and talk to him. Their fate had been decided, the girls were already too late to do whatever they needed to do. The wedding was in two days, and nothing could stop it from happening.

She'd have to live her life as a young wife, forced to be married to someone she doesn't love. Force to bear his children.

She cried at the thought of what was to be her future. She wouldn't be able to see the girls, her home, her things, Naruto.

She clutched her pillow, whipping around in frustration for a moment, then stopped and wiped her eyes.

There was no use crying, she knew she was better than that.

Hinata sighed, sitting up in her bed.

"Maybe I should just go for a walk around…" she whispered to herself.

She stood up in her dark room, stepped barefoot towards the door, letting herself out and closing it behind her.

She stalked down and out of her hall, passing by the lit bathroom. Thinking someone to be in there, she easily passed by.

She headed downstairs, glancing at the tall dark windows as she walked, noticing.

The guards bowed to her, she nodded to them, as she had been taught to do, then began to make her way to the dining hall.

Walking into the dark empty room, she ran her hand along the table, letting her mind wander.

She did something beyond her, sitting on top of the table and rocking her legs back and forth from inside her floor touching dress.

The thought of what was to be her future raced in her mind again, letting her slowly begin to lose her mind.

It wasn't until she heard voices from the kitchen that she stopped rocking.

She turned her head towards it in confusion, wondering who would be there this late at night. All workers were required to be in their corridor by eleven unless called upon by their master.

She heard giggling, which only riled her confusion and curiosity more.

She carefully hopped off the table, slightly tiptoeing to the kitchen.

Ever since she had begun hanging out with the girls, spying had become a natural thing, even if she didn't approve sometimes.

"Stop it…" a voice giggled, not sounding as if they wanted whatever was happening to stop anytime soon.

She lightly gasped when she heard a familiar moan.

She leaned against the wall as she crept along it until she reached the door.

She slowly and painfully slowly peeked inside.

She found the source of the voice, and another.

Her eyes widened when she found Sari, hopped up on the marble kitchen table, one arm on that of a servant boy, the other on the table. Turned away, her eyes shut as she moaned.

Her dress was hunched up, as her white panties were down, along with his pants as he thrusted into her.

Hinata shot back and gasped, holding her mouth as she held herself against the wall.

She shook her head, it was Sari, and if she remembered correctly, she was engaged.

They all were, in royal circumstances.

She stood there, contemplating what do to next.

* * *

><p>Sakura stalked through the halls, trying her best to go as slowly as possible as she fought the urge to turn back. If she did, it would only cause more trouble.<p>

She stood in a tied long sleeved soft pink short silk robe only reaching a little past her butt.

She walked up and around until she finally reached the room which she had been requested to come too.

She stood in front of it in the dark of night. Holding onto the knob with one hand and her robe with the other.

She stared down, unable to move any further.

Yet she didn't have to, she slightly stumbled back as the door swung open.

Kai stood there, smirking at her as he leaned on the side of the door, clad in nothing but dark red plain pajama pants.

She glared at him as she now used both hands to clutch her robe.

"I knew you'd come" he sighed as he turned around, letting himself back in.

She slowly walked inside, taking baby steps as she did.

"Close the door behind you." He ordered without looking at her.

She used one hand she slowly pull the door, closing it gently as she stood in the dark room, the only light coming from the window where the moon shined, and the forest laid quiet.

She stood in front of the door was she watched him lay back onto his black cotton bed.

"You just couldn't stay away…could you?" he joked, chuckling.

She glared at him heavily.

He raised a brow, still smirking.

"Well…?"

She stood silent for a couple moments before she sighed.

"If I do this…will you _promise_ that you'll get the papers…and let us go…"

"Of course…a deals a deal…" he cooed.

She tightened her grip on the robe.

"Well come on…you have to take care of your part, don't you?" he said coldly.

She shot him a quick glare as she tightened her eyes shut, forcing herself to untie the robe.

When it was loose, she slightly shook out, letting it fall to the floor.

She turned her head away as she was left in nothing but fuchsia lingerie.

"That's better…"

She stood for a moment, before slowly stepping towards him.

"Come on…don't be shy…" he teased.

She kept her head down as she slowly sat on the bed, finally letting him sit up.

She turned away as he kissed her neck, biting her bottom lip and clutching the sheets.

All she could think of, was one person…

* * *

><p>Neji walked aimlessly through the halls in silk white pajamas. Unable to sleep, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head.<p>

Of course his mind continued to wander to Tenten and what she could be doing, how she must feel, and how much she must hate him.

Everything was falling apart, but if he didn't go as ordered it would only get worse, and there would be no way to fix it.

He'd been slightly relieved when he discovered Sakura was in the same predicament as him, but it didn't make anything better.

He wanted to strangle Kai for even looking at her the way he did, but of course it was not the right place or time, he knew that.

He sighed, at this point he didn't care about anything anymore, he just wanted to see her smile. To at least talk to her would be better, but he couldn't even explain himself.

Well, during the day at least, when Kaede and Sari were around.

Now he had a chance, he could explain what was going on without them finding out! He thought.

He slightly smiled at himself, it was getting late, but knowing Tenten she'd still be around. He had to find her.

So he picked up his feet, rushing around to see if he could catch a glimpse of two buns he'd longed to see.

* * *

><p>Gaara was in no way going to let Sakura fall into Kai's arms, whether they were together or not, he wasn't about to let Kai force her into anything.<p>

He had no idea what he wanted her to do in the first place, he assumed he only asked just to piss him off.

He couldn't imagine what he was trying to make her do.

But he knew Sakura would refuse…at least he hoped.

It was late, he hadn't a clue where the bastards room was, but if he remembered correctly whenever Sari walked with him doing hell knows what they came from the hall next to Hinata's, so he decided to try that.

He had no idea what he planned to do if and when he reached it, she's the one who broke up with him for reasons he doesn't understand.

So…if Kai was trying to do something. Would she want his help?

He stopped and leaned on a wall, contemplating the question.

There had to be a reason she broke up with him, especially at a time like this. He didn't believe the crap she gave him.

He growled, going on as he searched for them.

No matter what, he would find her…

* * *

><p>They laid in the dark, caressed against each other.<p>

She leaned on his chest, both hands on his abdomen as she snuggled closely too him. He sighed, laying with his hands behind his head, his lower body under the sheets, most of hers as well.

Both bear in clothing.

They laid peacefully in silence as the moon alluminated into her room.

It wasn't until she spoke that tension rose again.

"…I'm…I'm getting married in two days." She said stonily.

He sighed, slightly turning away from her.

"Yeah…I know…"

She sat up in a huff, her blanket still above her chest, "You know! That's the point! Sasuke how is this supposed to work! In two days I have to walk down that isle and call myself _Mrs._ Mayonaka for the rest of my life! Never see my girls! Or you!...and I don't want that…" she whispered, clutching the dress.

"I want to be able to be with you…to love you without having to worry about someone getting in the way…" she whispered.

"Mega…" he sighed, turning and holding her , laying her back on his chest.

"What do we do…?" she whispered.

He answered with a kiss on her cheek, as if somehow saying _We'll figure something out._

They laid in silence a few minutes, just holding onto each other. Until she slightly sat up again, softly smiling down to him.

"Let's run away together" she breathed.

His eyebrows shot up as he stared at her for what seemed like forever.

"…What?"

"Let's run away together! Just you and me! we can get away from all of this…we can go somewhere where we won't have to worry about anyone bothering us again…we can love…in peace…"

"Megami…that's crazy." He said sternly. She frowned, "what do you mean? We used to talk about it didn't we? Getting away from all our parents trouble."

He scoffed, sitting up, "we were five! I think we'd have a little more sense these days! We can't just drop our lives and leave! What about the girls? The band! What about-" "WHAT ABOUT US!" she yelled through tears.

He stopped, slightly sitting back onto the bed post.

She bit the blanket, letting tears fall onto it.

"I don't want to lose you…you're one of the few good things that's actually happened to me since I lost my parents…I don't want to live my life in a cage…I want to be able to love you with all my heart…" she whispered, clutching the sheets.

"Please Sasuke…I don't want to feel that sort of pain ever again…" she cried.

He grabbed a hold of her, bringing her into his arms as she cried into his chest.

"Don't cry…please…I don't want to see you ever crying in front of me…"

She sniffled, looking up to him.

"It tells me I've done something wrong…and I've hurt you…"

"If you leave now…I don't think I'll be able to take it…"

He sighed, letting her pull back slightly as he smirked at her.

"Come on…let's get dressed…there's something I want to show you."

* * *

><p>She couldn't take it anymore, she had to leave, but if she tried to rush out they could very well hear her, but the sounds of Sari's moans were making her sick to the point of vomiting on the dining room floor.<p>

She tried to shield her ears and move away, but it did little.

She knew Sari was bad but she had no idea she was willing to go this far, especially two days from their wedding day.

Thinking back to what she had learned when she was being taught role of a fiancée, if she had this sort of contact with any man before or after the wedding they would be stripped of their titles and branded a name she wouldn't dare say.

The elders loved keeping things in the old ages.

She wanted to tell someone, after all the harassment Sari has put her and the girls through she had to tell somebody, she deserved that much she convinced herself.

It wasn't in her nature to do something like that, but if she could do anything to help her sisters she would.

When she heard the moaning stop she mentally sighed in relief, but then her eyes widened, what if they came through the dining room to leave?

Well, they wouldn't possibly do that together, of course the guards would see them and question.

Hinata crept along the wall, hoping they were distracting or were already taking the kitchen exit on the other side for emergencies.

She held her breath tightly as she moved along, fear creeping along her spine.

It wasn't until she felt herself trip on a loose chair, letting it crash to the ground did her heart sink into her stomach.

"Huh! Who's there?!" Sari's crude voice called.

Hinata tried to scramble away; only not fast enough as Sari stepped into the dining room, smoothing down her dress.

Her eyes slightly widened when she saw Hinata on the floor, trying to get up.

She smirked as the servant boy stepped up next to her, smoothing his vest.

"Oh no…did she see?" he whispered.

"Well of course she didn't…isn't that right Hinata?" Sari smirked as she turned back to her.

Hinata looked up, shaking and whimpering in fear.

"I-I-I…" she stuttered.

"Although I'm not entirely sure…Kuno? Can you make sure she didn't?" she smirked devilishly.

He smiled wickedly as he looked to Hinata, unbuttoning his vest.

"With pleasure…"

"What?" she cried, aghast as she looked back from Sari to him.

"W-wait! Sari! Please!"

* * *

><p>"What exactly are we supposed to find here? This looks like it used to be a baby room" Ino frowned as she stood with one hand on her hip, holding the flashlight above her boyfriend as he rummaged through a small desk in the corner of a blue room with baby panda's aligning the walls.<p>

"I should have known it was there when you mentioned the picture had been taken…" he mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?" she slightly called. He shook his head as he tossed paper by paper.

Ino's raised her eyebrows when he pulled out a shining necklace, sparkling in the moonlight.

"Hey, isn't that Megami's necklace?" Ino asked.

He didn't answer; he simply took one last look at the necklace, then stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

Ino frowned in confusion as he continued to search.

"All these papers…all this history…kept from them for thirteen years…" he grumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about Shika?" Ino groaned.

Again, he did not respond, but sighed in relief when he held up a small framed photo.

"Hey that's Megami's missing photo too! How'd you know this stuff was-"

They both seized at a sound.

Ino slightly turned in shock when they heard the door knob rattling.

Shikamaru stood still as she slowly began to back up.

He quickly, carefully, and quietly pushed the desk back, still clinging to the photo.

"Hey! Who's in there?" the familiar voice of a guard demanded.

Ino silently yelped as Shikamaru tugged her down, pulling her under the desk just as the door opened.

The light from the hallway shined in, but thankfully didn't reach the desk. One of the night guards from the entrance doors stepped in, looking around.

Shikamaru held her mouth as the squeezed further into the small space. He eyed the door as the guard stalked around.

With each time he got closer, their hearts began to race.

Finally he stepped up to the desk, to their dismay.

Ino's heart pounded furiously in her chest as he began to bend down...

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, laying helplessly on Kai's bed, staring at the wall as she turned to her right, naked and disoriented.<p>

She stared at the wall, cursing herself as she clutched the pillow.

"Wow…I'll give you props Haruno, that was better than I thought it would be" Kai chuckled as he sat up in the bed, grabbing his pajama pants from the floor and pulling them back on.

She said nothing as she refused to look at him.

He shook his head as he opened the desk next to him, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Probably better than Megami would have ever been" he laughed.

She clutched the pillow further as he stood up.

He sighed, smiling down to her as he pulling one out and tossed the rest of the pack onto his side of the bed.

"Something tells me you haven't even done it with Sabaku yet, huh? Oh that's right! You broke up with him because 'I can't handle the thought of not being with you if we manage to get home'" he said in a mocking tone, laughing after as he lit it, stepping towards the window.

Finally the tears rained, she cried silently, whimpering as she used the sheets to cover her face in shame.

He smiled as he sat on the window sill, smoking the cigarette as he watched the moon and the dark woods.

Suddenly he raised a brow when he looked down, there to find two figures running into the woods, past his window.

He squinted, looking closer, only to find that he recognized the two of them perfectly.

He glared, for a moment, crushing the cigarette in his hand, slightly burning himself as he dropped it, letting a few ashes fall to his floor.

Then he smirked, looking down to the cigarette. When he looked up he smiled deviously.

He walked over to where Sakura continued to lay crying silently.

He ignored her, opening his desk again as he grabbed his phone from inside.

He easily pressed a few numbers, letting it ring a couple times before someone picked up.

"_Yes sir?"_ "Hey Karu, can you do me a favor?"

"_Of course sir" _"good, the forest, it's looking way to dark to me. light a fire would you?" he smiled.

"_What?! But sir, t-that could start a forest fire, what if someone's-" _

"Karu, I asked you to do something" he said coldly. "Now do it."

There was silence for a moment before he answered.

"_Y-yes sir…"_

He smiled again, "thanks" he said, hanging up.

He dropped his phone back in the desk then turned to Sakura.

"Make yourself at home sweetheart, I've got some business to see too" he said, turning and leaving the room.

Leaving Sakura to wallow.

* * *

><p>Tenten sighed, her leg shaking rapidly as she sat on the closed toilet, waiting for her test results.<p>

It seemed as if she'd been waiting forever, and her stomach as it a fury of knots just at the thought that she might be carrying Neji's baby.

But she tried not to let Kaede's words get to her, they'd been so careful this entire time it would be impossible for her to actually be pregnant.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to fully convince herself that she wasn't.

She looked at the wall clock, the test would be done in another minute, she would have her final answer then.

If she was….she had no idea where she would go from there…

Neji sighed, breathing heavily as he leaned on the wall of the hall Hinata's room contained.

He'd run rapid all over the palace but couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

He even tried the maid's corridors, but no one had seen her.

He sighed again, sticking his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked down Hinata's hall.

He began to pass by a lit door with a white light coming out, ignoring it and thinking someone random to be in there, he passed, not wanting to bother them.

"Come on!" a whispered voice groaned.

His head shot up, turning to the door in surprise. He recognized the voice perfectly and he thanked the heavens it was her.

He walked up to it in confusion though, wondering what she was doing there.

"Tenten…is that you?"

Her head shot up in shock as she clutched the box and the unfinished test.

"Neji?" she called, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question!" he called.

She cursed herself, looking around.

"Well I have my reasons! So leave!" she called angrily.

"Tenten please can we just talk?" "no!" she demanded, "go away!"

"Tenten be reasonable!" "I said go away!"

He cursed in anger, having had enough; he twisted the door open, letting himself in.

She gasped, jumping up and clutching the test just as it made a chime, finishing.

"Tenten I—" he stopped, staring at her with a raised brow.

She slightly crouched, holding the box in her right, the test in her left.

His eye brows slightly raised as his eyes slightly bulged. He settled, looking towards her.

"Tenten…why are you holding a pregnancy test?"

* * *

><p>The blond stalked around his room, pacing back and forth in his pajamas as he had been unable to sleep.<p>

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a painful sigh. Hinata ran rapid through his mind.

But, he could no nothing about it. For the moment at least.

It was almost nearing one in the morning as he leaned against his window, contemplating trying to sleep again and dream the whole thing off.

That is until something caught his eye. A light shining from the forest next to him.

He raised a brow, wondering what could be shining so late in the night.

What confused him further is when he grew brighter, and brighter.

He frowned, thinking it might be something serious, he decided to go and check it out.

He grabbed his jacket off the bed and headed out.

He would take the kitchen exit, it was closer to the forest and he wouldn't have to deal with the guards.

Just as he left he saw Kai pass right by his room.

He turned back and smirked at him, then turned to continue walking.

Naruto raised a brow but ignored it, walking on.

* * *

><p>Sakura attempted to cry herself to sleep, hoping it would help make everything seem like a bad dream.<p>

She couldn't believe what she just did, she felt awful and disgusted. She hadn't slept with anyone since her junior year; the gap had made it painful on her.

But it was for the girls…

They would understand, as long as they got to go home freely.

She would do anything to protect them.

She cringed when she heard a bang on the door, not caring who it was, hoping they would go away.

"Sakura! Sakura are you in there!"

She quickly sat up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Why…of all people…" she whispered to herself.

She was still naked and disoriented, her heart racing at the sound of Gaara's voice.

If he saw her like this…

She had little time to think of a proper strategy as the door flew open.

"SAKU-"

* * *

><p><em>The weather outside the window, is like your ever-changing expressions.<em>  
><em>it starts to rain. And the rain cries with me.<em>  
><em>it is blurry, but I don't want to see clearly.<em>

"Wow…this is beautiful…" she whispered, staring up at the bundle of stars in the night sky.

So they sat, sitting against a large tree, huddled up together as they stared at the sky, covered in sparkling stars.

He sat with his hands behind his head as she laid on his chest, staring up.

"I want to stay like this forever…" she whispered.

He said nothing; he just leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, bringing him down and kissing his lips.

"You have my heart…" she whispered.

"I won't let you be with Kai…I promise…I'll fight for you if I need too…" he whispered back.

She smiled softly, her eyes glistening.

"I-" "I know" he whispered, bringing her up and kissing her.

They sat like that for a matter of moments, just embracing each other.

That is until she sniffled, scrunching her nose.

She pulled back, wiping her nose then sniffing the air.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you smell that?" she frowned. He shrugged.

"It smells like…SMOKE!" she cried, jumping up and pointing.

_Leaving you, I silently retreat._  
><em>I can't bare to tell our story.<em>  
><em>My tears flow into my heart and I'm learning to give up.<em>

"What?" he questioned standing up with her, turning in the direction she was pointing at.

There they found smoke heading their way, with a fire spreading around the trees that surrounded them closely behind it.

"A fire! Who started a fire?" she coughed.

"Come on!" he demanded, grabbing her hand as it surrounded them.

She used her dress sleeve to shield her face as they were forced to run through the enflamed forest, everywhere seeming to burn as they tried to find their way out.

_Listening to the rain, the rhythm is distinct. Your breathing soaks my love like the falling rain. I hope that rain will continue to pour._  
><em>Let me continue to miss you<em>  
><em>Let my love become transparent<em>  
><em>I fell in love with the courage that gave me 'Rainie love'.<em>

"Sasuke!" she cried, "keep running!" he demanded, "We have to find a way out of here!"

So they continued rushing through, but wherever they ran the trees would set a blaze and a branch would break here or there.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded, broken branches around them as the trees and bushes burned the forest to bits.

"Sasuke!" she cried, looking around.

"I know…I can't find a way out…" he growled, clutching her hand as he used the other to hold his nose and mouth.

She coughed rapidly, he turned to her, holding her to his chest.

_The raindrops outside the window slowly accumulate_  
><em>The moisture indoors are like my memories of my love for you<em>  
><em>I hope that rain will continue to pour.<em>  
><em>This secret of my rainy love will last forever<em>  
><em>I believe that I will see the beauty of the rainbow.<em>

"What do we do?" she asked. "It's okay, we'll find a way out of here, we just have to-" he stopped when he looked up to the large branch they stood under, listening carefully to the crackling above them.

When it bended over he turned to her, she looked at him in confusion.

"Sas-" he pushed her, just as the large burning branch broke off and fell, toppling him.

"SASUKE!" she cried as she hit the floor, she looked as he grunted, the branch holding his legs as he laid on his stomach, his arms out stretched.

_The Cold air, is suffocating and I cannot breathe._  
><em>Being the distance of 10,000 raindrops lets love fade completely away.<em>

"Oh my god!" she cried, rushing over to him.

She tried to force the branch off, coughing as ashes began covering their faces.

She pushed and pushed as hard as she could but it was too large for her to pull, and each time she tried sparks hit her hands, burning her.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" she yelled, able to push the branch a bit.

"Megami…listen to me…" he sighed.

"What!" she grunted as she pushed.

"You have to get out…run…get as far as possible…if you look back you'll die…"

"I'm not leaving you here!" she yelled.

_Leaving you, I silently retreat._  
><em>I can't bare to tell our story.<em>  
><em>My tears flow into my heart and I'm learning to give up.<em>

"Megami you have to go…" he said in a hushed tone.

"NO!" she demanded.

"I won't ever leave you…" she whispered, looking him in the eye as tears streamed down her face.

He slightly smiled at her.

"I told you…whatever happens you have to remember that I love you…and I always have…I always will…just the memory of you in the last thirteen years is what kept me going…I'm glad I got to meet you again…" he breathed.

"Sasuke!" she cried, clutching him.

_Listening to the rain, the rhythm is distinct. Your breathing soaks my love like the falling rain. I hope that rain will continue to pour._  
><em>Let me continue to miss you<em>  
><em>Let my love become transparent<em>  
><em>I fell in love with the courage that gave me 'Rainie love'.<em>

"I swear I won't leave you! If we have to die at least we'll be together…" she whispered, cupping his face, smiling slightly.

"Mega-" "GUYS! What the hell are you doing in here!" a voice yelled.

The couple looked up, just to find Naruto with a frantic look on his face, his jacket over his head and his face covered in ashes.

"Naruto thank god! You have to help-" "Naruto…listen…you have to get her out of here, now."

"What? What about you? This place is burning!" he yelled as a branch fell next to him.

"Forget about me!" Sasuke yelled, "Take her and go, NOW!"

"Sasuke, come on, I can help-" "I SAID GO!" he yelled.

_The raindrops outside the window slowly accumulate_  
><em>The moisture indoors are like my memories of my love for you<em>  
><em>I hope that rain will continue to pour.<em>  
><em>This secret of my rainy love will last forever<em>  
><em>I believe that I will see the beauty of the rainbow.<em>

"But…" he started, "come on…" Sasuke breathed, then coughed, "be a man…"

Naruto ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he ran up.

"No, no! I won't leave you! Sasuke I won't-" he kissed her, quickly, one final time.

She sat back in shock just as Naruto picked her up.

"No! Put me down! I won't leave him!" Megami cried desperately as Naruto threw her onto his shoulder.

"I'll come back for you!" he yelled.

Sasuke smirked, turning away.

_The moisture indoors_  
><em>are like my memories of my love for you<em>  
><em>I hope that the rain will continue to pour<em>  
><em>this secret of my rainy love<em>  
><em>will last forever<em>  
><em>I believe that I will<em>  
><em>see the beauty of the rainbow<em>

"NO! Put me down now! Sasuke! SASUKE!" she screamed as Naruto ran, Sasuke's smirking face fading as the branches fell, blocking them.

She struggled on Naruto's shoulder, reaching her arm towards him as she painfully cried his name through desperate tears

"SASUKE! SASUKEEE! SASUKEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>T~B~C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: The Hime Chronicles part 3: Finale<strong>


	34. ep33: The Hime Chronicles: part 3:Finale

**Chapter theme: We belong together by G-Dragon and T.O.P ft. Park Bom**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. –Lao Tzu<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed up the steps from the foyer, the guards barely getting a chance to question their disheveled look and the fact that they were covered in ash.<p>

"The forest is burning!" he yelled back to them without stopping.

Without hesitation they rushed from the doors and outside, his words completely sinking in.

Megami cried painfully on his shoulder as he ran to her room, her wails escalating along the walls of the palace.

He kicked her door open, running in and quickly setting her down on her bed.

She pulled at him, tugging at his shirt furiously, angrily crying.

"Why did you take me?! Why did you leave him?! How could you!" she cried desperately.

"Megami…I…" he whispered pleadingly.

She stood up, "I have to go back!"

"No! The guards will take care of it!" he reassured, holding her back. "He could be dead! I have to know if he's okay! Let me go! Let me go NOW!" she pleaded her face engulfed in tears.

As he tried to force her back he listened as he began to hear commotion from downstairs. He sighed as he heard the voices of maids and servants running out of their corridors, chanting and yelling about smelling smoke, questioning what was going on.

"Megami…promise me you'll stay here, I have to go check out what's going on," he pleaded. "No!" she cried, clutching his shirt.

"I can't! Sasuke—" "Sasuke will be okay, I promise! Trust me! I'll go find him." He begged.

She settled back, tears streaming down her eyes as she stared at him hopefully.

"Please bring him back…" she whispered.

He smiled sadly, bringing her into a tight hug.

"I will…" he breathed.

He quickly let go, smiling as he twisted around, rushing out of her room, closing the door behind.

Tears began to fall again as she clutched her blanket, sinking into her bed as she pleaded for him to be okay.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?! We smell smoke!" one maid chanted above the rest as they stood in their pajamas.<p>

"Did someone start a fire in the forest?" a servant boy called.

"Now calm down everyone! calm down! We've called the fire department! It was a simple forest fire it should be taken care of!" a guard from the east wing announced as he came into the entrance hall just as Naruto rushed down the steps.

When the workers caught sight of him they instantly bowed, greeting him.

The guard looked up, his eyes slightly bulging, he himself bowed.

"Lord Uzumaki, please don't worry we have it handled. You may return to bed."

"I already know what's going on, excuse me!" he said, rushing down completely as he tried to move past them.

"Lord Uzumaki please, you cannot go out there!" the guard said sternly, realizing where he was headed.

"There's something I need to do, there's someone out there!" he yelled as the guard tried to hold him back.

"Sir please, it's too dangerous! Whoever's out there the firemen will help!" "You don't understand! I have to go! Let me go!" he demanded.

In shock, the guard released, Naruto nodded to him as he ran out.

* * *

><p>Ino sucked in her breath, ready to face the music as the guard bent down to the desk.<p>

"Hey! Jido!" a voice yelled from slightly down the hall.

The said guard lifted up all the way, letting Ino quietly sigh in relief as Shikamaru let go of her mouth.

"What is it?" he asked as a guard ran into the room, all they could see were their feet.

"There's a fire in the forest, you've gotta help me round up all the workers! They're refusing to go back to their rooms until they're sure it's nothing serious." He explained.

"Alright, I'm coming" he said simply, following him out.

Ino openly sighed in relief as the door slammed.

They let go of each other as she squeezed out, standing up and dusting herself as he came out.

"Never. Do that. Again." She said sternly.

He scoffed, "right, next time let's get caught and get sent to prison, that's much better than hiding under a dirty desk for a few minutes."

"Whatever" she growled, crossing her arms in a huff.

He clutched the picture in his right hand, the necklace still in his jacket pocket.

"Come on, we better get out of here…"

* * *

><p>"What's that? Hold on Kuno I think she said something important." Sari smirked.<p>

Kuno sighed, standing up straight as he buttoned his shirt back, letting a tearful Hinata breath.

"What did you say Hina?"

"I said…I…I…I won't tell anyone…I promise" she whimpered.

"Damn right you won't" she snapped, glaring. She stepped up to her, her hands on her hips as she bent forward.

"Because if you do, I'll make sure every single one of your little friends gets what they deserve…then…" she whispered, taking a strand of her hair in two fingers.

"I won't hesitate to rip out every little strand of hair on your head…and ruin you." she smiled.

Hinata shook, tears falling from her eyes as she slowly nodded.

"Good" Sari smiled, standing up straight, clapping her hands once. "Kuno? Make sure Hinata gets to her room _safely_."

"Of course" he bowed, then lifted himself up, stepping up to Hinata.

She shot her head up as he reached his hand out, slapping it away.

"I can get to my room on my own!" she accidently snapped.

"Fine then, I hope we won't have to deal with this issue again." Sari smiled bitter-sweetly.

Hinata said nothing as she quickly twisted on her heels, rushing out of the dining room, into the mess in the entrance hall.

* * *

><p>"Ten…<em>why<em> are you holding a pregnancy test…I won't repeat myself again." Neji said coldly.

Tenten held her breath, trying to form an excuse as quickly as possible. She desperately wanted to look down to see what the test said but she had to keep her eyes focused on him.

But if she was pregnant and he was right there, it wouldn't be a simple night.

"I…I found it on the counter, s-someone left the box out." She said, blinking wildly.

"So why is there a single one in your hand? Did you use one?" he questioned, she nodded slowly.

"Why?" he said, she noticed the hint of fear in his voice.

"It was just for fun, I've never used one of these before so I thought I'd be a laugh to see how it works." She laughed nervously.

"Well." He said.

"Well what?" she said, clearing her throat nervously.

"Are you? Are you pregnant?" he asked in an obvious tone.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'P' as she broke the test in two, mentally cursing herself as she tossed the now unreadable test into the trash bin.

He sighed in relief, to her dismay, "thank god" he laughed, "I mean, can you imagine _us_ with a baby?" he chuckled.

She frowned, slightly glaring, "what's so wrong about that?"

He looked up at her with a brow raised, "come on Ten why would we have a kid? We're still in high school that's crazy. If you got pregnant everything would fall apart."

"So your saying if I got pregnant you'd be taking care of me, which would suck for you because you don't love me, your world would completely fall apart if you were stuck with me forever?" she said coldly.

He took a step back, frowning, "Ten, I didn't mean it that way—" "you know what? Why should I even care?" she laughed a bit, flying her hands up.

"Why don't you get Kaede pregnant? You love her, and if you do you can spend the rest of your lives together and just forget about me. It looks like you already have anyways…" she whispered as she stepped past, knocking into him as she began to leave.

"Tenten wait!" he said, grabbing her arm. She forced herself out of his grip, turning back and slapping him.

"What's your deal anyway? You cheat on me and then expect me to forget everything and talk to you? It's good to know how we'd end up if I was pregnant." She spat coldly.

"Ten, I didn't cheat on you" he begged. She scoffed, "of course you didn't. If its kissing Kaede it's not cheating, you're just friends, that's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard, trust me, it's been nailed in my head for years."

"If you'd just let me explain-!" "I think you've explained yourself enough…I'm gonna go…" she whispered.

He cringed as she turned around, stepping to walk again.

So in anger he did the first thing that came to mind.

He grabbed her arm, twisting her back around and capturing her lips whole heartedly…

* * *

><p>"Sakura?" he said, breathing heavily.<p>

He looked around the dark room, finding it to be seemingly empty.

He switched on the light, getting a better view and looking around.

"_What the hell is he doing in here?!_" Sakura mentally yelled to herself as she tried her best to lay flat under the covers, seeing as they were so thick and she was naked, it made hiding from him easier, it was the quickest thing she could think of when he busted in.

She wanted to say something, but if she moved even a bit he would know she was in here, that she was in Kai's room, naked. That she had sex with him to protect her friends.

She couldn't tell him. It would only make things worse.

She cried silent tears as she listened to him sigh.

"Maybe she already left…" he said to himself.

"_No Gaara! I'm still here! Help me!"_ she mentally pleaded as the tears rained onto Kai's bed.

He took a deep breath, taking a couple steps back as he closed the door carefully.

When she heard his steps slowly going down the hall, she lifted herself up, crying out furiously onto her hands.

She needed him.

She wanted him to hold her; she wanted him to tell her it was okay. That he was there for her.

But she pushed him away. Now…she's alone.

Megami cried desperately into her pillows. After she'd spent a few minutes pacing back and forth, almost hyperventilating, impatiently waiting for Naruto to come back with good news.

She sat up, still crying painfully as she picked up her thin blanket, biting into it and crying hardly, rocking back and forth on the bed.

She couldn't take the stress anymore, but she knew she couldn't go anywhere, by this time in the night the guards would even be near the space she'd escaped from; she had nowhere to go free.

This only made her feel worse, so she sat rocking, praying he was okay.

She couldn't lose anyone else. Not now.

Not anymore.

* * *

><p>Her head rung as the door slammed open. Her heart skipped a beat as her head shot up, hoping Naruto had returned with good news.<p>

But he did not stand at her door.

Kai stood with an emotionless mask cast across his face.

She dropped her head, crying in disappointment.

"Leave! I don't have time for you! Just get out! Now!" she yelled, her voice cracking as she clung onto the sheets.

He said nothing, which only made her angrier.

"GET OUT!" she let out a piercing scream.

"You know, when I was thirteen, I used to think your rebelliousness was the most attractive thing." He said monotonously, picking at his nails.

She answered with painful tears.

"But nowadays, it just pisses me off." He said coldly, putting his hand down as he grabbed the door, closing it mostly but leaving it ajar.

"You just don't ever listen do you? Your grandfather tells you to stay home and be a princess, when you refuse your parents die and you become a street rat. Your best friends tell you that the guy you're dating is cheating on you, you ignore them and go ahead with him, so one gets raped and the others are almost killed, including me. Your grandfather tells you _not_ to see some guy ever again but still you try and run away with him, which gets him killed."

She gasped, looking up at him through red eyes.

"H-he's not dead…" she whispered.

"Oh yes he is. I did and will make sure of that." He mumbled the last words smoothly, striding up to her.

"No…he's not, stop." She said, shaking.

He rolled his eyes, "you're so pathetic. You saw it for yourself didn't you-?" "YOUR LYING! He's not! I know he's not! How the hell would you know?!" she cried.

"Shut up…" he whispered coldly.

"Sasuke's strong! He'd get through!" she cried.

"I said shut up…"

"He'd never leave! He'd fight through! For us! He loves me-!" "I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled, punching her across the face.

She fell back onto the sheets, her red cheek slightly throbbing.

"I am _so_ SICK and TIRED of you thinking he'd the greatest fucking thing in the world!" he yelled, climbing on top of her as she tried to hold her cheek.

"Why didn't you ever think about me like this?! HUH?! It was always Sasori this or Sasori that! Now even after I killed your precious Sasuke you still won't shut the fuck up!"

"You what…?" she slightly whispered, trying to look up at him.

"I hate you." He spat. "I hate you for never looking twice at me. I hate you for loving them instead. I hate you for having those kinds of friends. I hate you for ruining all my plans. I hate you for making me love you…once. Now all I want to do is watch you suffer, you don't deserve to live, you don't deserve anything!" he growled.

She cried out of he held her neck with one hand, choking her as he used the other to hold her struggling hands.

"You wanna hear a funny story Mega?" he smirked wickedly. She couldn't answer as she shot her head around, trying to breath.

"Sasori never wanted to hurt you. He knew who I was and he knew what I wanted from you. So he tried to get to you first, so I wouldn't be able to take you. He tried to get you away from all this so you wouldn't be unhappy, but you weren't willing, so you drove him crazy, making him do things to you that would drive you away from me. The reason he hit you? When you disobeyed him he went furious because all he wanted to do was help you, so the two of you could be together and happy eventually. He made his lovestruck friends do horrible things to the girls, and eventually, they all came to like what they did to them. But maybe, _just maybe_ if you have cooperated, he wouldn't have died. The girls would have lived happily ever after, and no one would have gotten hurt."

"That…that's not true" she choked out.

"Oh but it is sweet Mega. He killed all those people, all because he loved you. Because he wanted you so _damn _badly. But you just seemed to keep fucking up everything, so you ended up hurting everyone. It's all. Your. Fault."

She cried harder, her face going blue as she kicked around, her wails flying across her room.

"I could kill you. But that would be too easy. I want you to suffer as much as I did. I want you to take the pain you gave everyone else…I want you to hate yourself forever."

He let go of her neck, she coughed out, but only for a moment as she tossed around, crying.

She did not notice as he used the released hand to unzip her dress, pulling it down with the single hand until it reached her feet, where he then pushed it to the floor with a thud.

She laid there, left in her lingerie it the dark, the only sanctuary of light coming from the moon.

He looked down at her, his face expressionless as she cried painfully.

He used the hand to rub her continuously wet cheek, he smirked.

"Sweet tears…"

He let go of the hand restricted her hands. Her reddened wrists remained in place as her face did not change.

He slightly pulled back, with both hands on her underwear, sliding it down slowly.

He stopped when it reached her knees, leaving it there as he pulled back up to her.

He used both hands to undo the belt around his waist, pulling it out then tossing it across the room.

He pulled down his dress pants, letting his boxers come with it as he bent down to her ear.

"W-what are you doing?" she sniffled, tears still falling as she began to notice his actions.

"Something that should have happened to you years ago…" he whispered seductively.

She screamed as he penetrated her, but he made no move to make it easier on her.

She continued to scream as she forcibly rang back and forth, using her arms to push on his chest as he forcibly thrust into her.

"STOP IT!" she screamed.

He used one hand to tighten her hair, she screamed aloud as he pulled her, forcing himself in further, she wailed in pain.

He used another to slap her across the face.

"Remember that!" he yelled.

"Remember how much you made Sasori hate you?!"

She lost her voice.

He slapped her again across the other cheek.

"THIS is what you did to Tenten! THIS is what you did to Sakura!"

He forced himself deeper inside of her, she cried aloud.

"No one's going to help you." He breathed.

Her head slammed against the bed's backboard repeatedly.

After a few more times he finished inside of her.

He leaned down, breathing heavily as he pulled out.

She laid there, silent tears falling down her face as her breathing raced past.

He pulled off of her, pulling his pants back up, then pushing her off the bed, letting her fall to the floor face first with a slam.

She did not move, she laid there with heavy breathing, shielding her face in the floor.

He got off the bed, walking to where the belt had landed. In silence he bent forward and picked it up, tightening it in his hand as he walked walk to her.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson." He whispered.

He bent forward, turning her over.

He lifted the belt up as she stared up at him with pleading eyes.

She screamed when it made contact with her.

Then again.

And again.

And again.

It remained that way for the next couple minutes, when he grew bored with the belt he dropped it and lifted himself up, turning to beating and kicking her instead for ten minutes.

He finally stopped, breathing heavily as he looked down at her.

Her nose bled, pooling down her as she laid with bloody slits, bruises, a bloody lip and two pre-maturely black eyes.

She breathed heavily as she forced her eyes up to him, her arms spread out as she lay, barely able to move.

He bent down once again.

"When we get married, I'm going to make sure every day for the rest of your life is a living hell."

"_It already is."_

She said mentally.

With that said he climbed on top of her once again, pulling down his pants to repeat his earlier actions…

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten groaned, slamming her hand against her face at the sight of the sun. She turned away from it, yawning as she lifted herself up early the next morning.<p>

She sighed, rubbing her eyes, letting them adjust to the light as she looked around.

She mentally cursed herself.

She recognized this room. She'd been in it the day they'd gotten to the palace.

But she'd wanted nothing to do with it up until last night.

She hated herself for being weak, after the kiss she couldn't bear to pull away from him. It had only been a couple days but she knew she needed him desperately.

She felt used, he hadn't even explained himself. She had still seen him kiss Kaede, but she continued to follow him like a dog anyway.

She hated what he did.

"I know that look on your face…"

Without saying a word she slowly turned her head to her left.

He lay on the bed along with her, slightly sat him with a blank expression of his own. Both naked and disheveled as they'd come to commonly wake up to prior to the recent incidents.

"You still want answers." "Your damn right I do. I already regret sleeping with you even after watching you kiss Kaede, whatever you have to say better make me forget it." She spat coldly, turning back to face the front.

"It will. But not here. Not right now." He said slowly.

"Why the hell not?!" she demanded.

"Kaede could be here any minute. And it's not for what you think. Ten you have to trust me on this, what happened between Kaede and I wasn't under my control. There's a lot more going on in this palace than you know but you have to believe that I would never _ever_ cheat on you."

She scoffed, "you have before." "And you haven't?" he snapped.

She scoffed again, "dancing with guys isn't cheating. Kissing girls for a promotion is."

He groaned, running a hand through his hair as he sat up.

"Can we talk about this later?!"

"You know what Neji. Maybe we don't have as good a relationship as we thought. Maybe it's not meant to work out." She shrugged lightly without looking at him.

"Ten…what are you—" "I have to get to work. I guess we'll talk later and everything." She said monotonously as she pushed the cover off.

He stared at her as she quickly got dressed back into her maids outfit. Without looking at him she headed towards the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly walked down the hall, taking baby steps, hoping not to run into either Gaara or Kai.<p>

After sitting under the hot shower for an hour then changing her outfit she decided to take a walk around the palace.

She forced herself not to cry every time she thought about everything that happened the night before. She was willing, she gave into him.

Every time he touched her she would unconsciously retaliate the way any girl would, and she hated herself for that.

She sighed; at least now she knew she and the girls would be okay, no matter what the cost.

She relieved herself more when she remembered he had used a condom. She knew what it was like to be pregnant, the nine months she carried a baby at fourteen where the worst months of her life, with a neglectful father and no real mother to help her through it made the days grueling. She felt so alone in the world.

At some point she'd found herself ready to have it, but after the accident that left her in a miscarriage, she was devastated and spent a lot of time alone.

She took a deep breath, shaking the thought of her head. She didn't want to think about those days any longer.

When she lifted her head up she stopped in place.

As if fate were testing her, she stood right in front of the first person she did not want to see.

Gaara stopped as well, turning to her as he had come from the left hall.

His blank expression didn't change when he saw her.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Inside he fought the urge to speak to her.

Inside she fought back tears.

Instead she cleared her throat, curtsying in front of him, dropping her head.

"My lord." She said quickly.

Without a response he twisted around furiously, walking down the opposite hall.

When she heard him feet stomping away she twisted to the side of the wall, hidden from the hall.

She held her mouth, whimpering as tears fell from her eyes.

He hated her.

She just knew it.

She hoped, if and when things got right, he would forgive her for this entire mess.

* * *

><p>After a quick shower and a new golden dress and matching shoes, Hinata headed out and down her hall.<p>

She forced herself not to think about Sari, she pleaded with herself not to blurt out what she had seen, or else it would mean the girl's lives.

She hated Sari. It seemed as if she always got what she wanted.

She'd known her since they were young and has always felt the same way. She was a spoiled rotten brat who deserves anything that's coming to her.

If she told anyone, Sari would be stripped of her title, which Hinata felt like she deserves but she just couldn't do it.

She avoided Kiba's door, knowing he was in there and thankfully still sleeping.

She unconsciously walked down Naruto's hall.

She continued to contemplate what to do about her issue with Sari until she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Naruto sitting, leaning on his door, hugging his knees with a grief stricken expression on his face, covered in black ash on his face and pajamas, as if he'd been sitting there all night.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

She hated it when he was like this. It killed her to see someone who could make the darkest days illuminate look so empty inside.

"Naruto-kun?" she said a little louder.

He trailed his eyes up to her; his expression did not change as he stared.

"Hinata…" he whispered.

She couldn't take it, she walked up him, standing by his side as she looked down, holding her hand to her chest, trying not to think back to what happened yesterday afternoon.

Right now she just wanted to help. She knew he was better than that.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Hinata…I couldn't…I…I don't have the heart to…to go to Mega…I just…" he took a shaky breath as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"I…I just couldn't do it…" he said muffled in his arms.

"Couldn't do what Naruto?" she asked pleadingly as she bent down next to him, pulling him into her arms.

It took him a few moments to finally answer, she didn't mind.

"I couldn't save him…"

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

* * *

><p>It took all she had to force herself out of the bed. The shine of the sun was beginning to burn her skin and hurt her eyes.<p>

She'd gotten no sleep after lying there all night.

Her expression remained platonic as she passed by him, sleeping peacefully, naked in her bed.

She limped towards the window where a long mirror stood on the door of her closet.

She looked at herself blankly.

She pulled up her underwear as it had hung around her knees, hiding her torn private.

Her body was covered in still bloody slits and cuts, the bruises across her body having turned purple and dark red.

Blood covered her nose down to her chin, her hair left stringy, tangled, and disoriented. Along with two purple and black eyes.

She slowly lifted a shaking hand, pulling her left bra strap back up, only to have it fall back again, after being worn out.

Her right hand fell to her left arm, holding onto it as she took a deep, shaky breath.

She painfully slowly turned away from the mirror, lifting her twisted ankles and bruised feet to the slightly open door, walking to it, letting herself out.

She limped down the hall, away from the steps as she heard whispering below. She passed doors upon doors, some empty ones left open, showering the now becoming grayness of the sky outside, signaling rain, possibly a thunder storm.

With the faintest bit of energy she had left in her destroyed body she leaned on the right side of the wall, letting not only Kai's words run through her mind.

"_Everything is Your. Fault."_

He wasn't wrong, she thought.

Every terrible thing that's happened to the girls throughout the years no doubt she had a pull in.

She had helped to ruin the girls already damaged lives one way or another and they knew it.

They must have known after all these years. They wouldn't be in the positions they were in if she had never ran away.

They wouldn't be mentally and physically scarred for life if she had just slept with Sasori.

They wouldn't have lost such innocent people, sum even friends if she hadn't run from him.

Hell, if she hadn't even talked back to Meki they'd still be in Ame, not worrying about the mental state a certain band put them through constantly.

Their lives wouldn't be repeatedly bandaged if she hadn't fallen in love with Sasuke all those years ago. If she had stayed platonic, not showing the large emotions she felt for her once best friend, her parents wouldn't have thought of letting her have her own life.

They would be here.

Though her life would be still, meaningless and friendless, everyone else would be happy.

Maybe, if she had never been born at all, things would be…normal.

Her heart fell at the realization of the truth.

She slightly raised herself; she took a couple steps down to another open bedroom similar to that of her own.

A plain white sheeted bed, empty closet, desk and chair and window that they single drops of rain fall.

"Heaven, please sing for me a song of life…" she whispered as she stepped up, delicately touching the unused sheets.

"Heaven, take me into your skies…" she whispered again.

"There's no place here for me to hide my cries, night and day I'm missing you…oooh…" her voice cracked at the lullaby her mother used to sing to her nightly, sometimes even when she brushed her hair.

She finally realized the story behind the words.

"I know I'm here for the magic…" she spat coldly, picking up a sheet tearing a long piece of the edge.

"All your stars guiding me through and through…oh why does this loneliness feel like forever and ever?! I've got to be, I've got to be, in your arms hear me…" she cried as she dragged it to the desk.

"You're so close…so close…and it's you that I believe in…" she whispered, dragging the chair towards the bed, lifting herself up to the tight sheath that hung above them, supporting her.

"So close…but far away so far I can touch…" she cried as she tied the end of the sheet onto the light hook that hung above the bed.

"I'll hold on…because it's you I love so dearly…" she whispered, typing the next end of the sheet around her neck firmly.

"When the rain, the storm, and all is gone…caress me with your sweet lu…lla…by…" she whispered as she let her legs fall off the bed, seizing as she dangled off the ceiling, swinging to and fro.

* * *

><p>Ino was in one of the best moods of her life, she gladly skipped through the halls even at nine in the morning.<p>

She and Shikamaru had done the impossible. Having sat up all night in his guest room, looking over their collection from the office.

It was everything they needed to get them home. Now, they just needed to wait, they just needed patience and everything would be set in motion.

She hummed as she searched around for the girls, excited to give them the great news but didn't have the slightest clue where they were.

She decided her first stop would be Megami, she of all people would be most ecstatic to hear the news.

She sighed in relief as she leaned on the side of the wall, thanking the stars that they found them before anything drastic happened.

She continued to hum as she skipped down the hall, looking back and forth to the doors she was becoming familiar with.

She passed a wide open door without taking a second look.

She stopped, her feet clinging to the floor.

She stood silent as a slow squeaking sound rang in and out of her ears.

She took one step back. Then slowly took another.

She took small, unconfident paces, her heart began to race as she stood by the wide open door.

She painfully slowly turned her head to the side, shaking rapidly.

Her eyes bulged as her body shook vigorously.

She screamed as high as her voice could possibly carry.

Sakura jumped up from the wall, her head looking around rapidly.

"Ino?!" she yelled in confusion. "Ino!" she called, running to the voice.

Hinata and Naruto shot their heads up, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Isn't that Ino's voice?" Hinata asked fearfully. "Come on!" Naruto called, grabbing her hand as he jumped up.

"N-Naruto-kun! Wait!" she called as they rushed.

Tenten twisted around, almost giving herself a whip lash as she stood in the bathroom.

"Damn it…" she growled, clutching the unfinished pregnancy test in her hand.

"Ino?!" she called as she held onto it, rushing out of the bathroom.

The four of them met up as Ino stood frozen at the door.

"Ino what's the matter with you?!" Sakura questioned as she attempted to catch her breath.

Blankly Ino lifted a shaking finger towards the room.

In confusion the four of them turned their heads towards it and almost screamed themselves.

"Megami!" Hinata cried at the dangling figure, swinging from the ceiling.

"MEGAMI!" Naruto yelled in fear as he rushed in.

"Oh my god! What's she doing?!" Tenten yelled fearfully as they rushed into the room themselves. Naruto hopped onto the chair and onto the bed's roof, reaching towards her.

"Catch her!" he demanded as he hastily tugged at the bed sheet.

Sakura and Tenten nodded frantically as Hinata and Ino began to go faint.

He unclasped it, letting her fall to the floor only to be captured by Sakura and Tenten, letting the three of them hit the floor.

Sakura pushed herself up, nearing tears as she quickly and forcefully ripped the sheet around her neck off.

"Is she alive?!" Tenten yelled. "I-I don't know!" Sakura called back.

"How long was she dangling from there?!" she demanded, twisting to Ino.

"I-I don't know, I was just walking by and saw her!" Ino said through tears as she clutched her shirt with both hands.

Sakura held her hand to Megami's heart. "H-her heart's still beating!" she announced.

"Thank goodness" Naruto said in relief. "Don't be so relieved! She could be brain dead already!" "What happens if she's brain dead?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked up at them with a saddened expression.

"She won't wake up."

The five of them looked down to her lifeless corpse. Naruto stared as he began to come down.

"Megami!" Sakura called, "Megami please! Wake up!"

Nothing happened.

"Megami?! Please! Come on!" Sakura cried.

Ino fell to her knees; Hinata held her mouth as tears fell.

"Come on Uzumaki wake up!" Tenten yelled through angry.

Nothing.

Naruto walked up to them, leaning down to them with tears in his eyes. He lifted her up from Sakura's arm, while she turned away, letting tears run down her eyes.

"Sis…please…" he whimpered as the water rained from his eyes.

"Don't leave me…I don't wanna be alone again…" he said mumbled into her shoulder, rocking her back and forth.

"Please don't leave me…"

They sat, silently crying for a few moments.

Until…

She twitched, alerting Naruto who shot his head up.

He looked down; staring at her as her eyes slowly began to flutter.

"Guys!" he called. The girls shot back to him, watching as her eyes slowly opened.

She coughed rapidly, lifting herself up from his arms.

"Megami!" Hinata called happily.

"Wha…what?...what's going on…?" she croaked, looking around.

Suddenly her eyes widened, she shot her head up to the ceiling them down to the cloth around her neck.

"You…you…" she whispered. "Thank god your okay" Ino sighed.

"NOOO! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE?!" she screamed, kicking around still on Naruto's lap.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked frantically.

"You were trying to kill yourself…?" Ino whispered fearfully.

"Why?!" she cried, in Naruto's arms who looked down at her in a mixture of horror and confusion.

They looked down to her as she cried into Naruto's chest, shaking.

"Who did this to you…?" Sakura asked, lifting her hand to touch her.

"Megami…what happened?" Hinata whispered, shaking.

Sakura looked down to her. The scratches on her body, the blood seeping from her nose, the black eyes visible on her face.

She looked down to her half naked body, her disheveled lingerie and bruises on her inner thighs led her to one conclusion.

"Oh my god…" she said aloud, slowly backing away from her.

"He raped you…"

A chime went off in the room, alerting them as their eyes had been focused on Sakura and the words that had left her mouth.

Tenten trailed her eyes down to the test clutching in her right hand.

Her eyes bulged at the sign that sat before her.

"Oh my god…" she said through a shaky voice.

"…I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I swear to god that Hyuga bitch better keep her mouth shut or else—" "I told you to keep more careful. I told you someone would find out, but you didn't listen to me, as usual." Sara said casually as she watched Sari pace around back and forth as she sat on her bed in her room.<p>

Sari shot her a glare as she stopped in place, "and that's why!" she growled.

Sara sighed, "Look she's all shy and reserved, she won't say a thing if you've threatened her, stop freaking out it'll give you frown lines." She smiled.

She giggled as she watched Sari shoot her hand up to her forehead, rubbing it. When she felt nothing it fell back to her side and she glared at Sara again.

"I can't wait until this damn wedding is over and done with." She sighed as she took a seat on Sara's work table by the window, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"Then I can sit and lounge as a queen and never have to worry about anything else for the rest of my life." she huffed, flipping her hair back.

"What do you mean?" Sara frowned as she crossed her legs under her dress on her bed.

"Money, royalty, beauty, the finest foods, the finest clothes, and sex." She winked.

Sara grimaced, "and with who precisely would be sleeping with _you_? Or should I say whom?" she said snarkly.

"Whoever I please." She smiled, examining her bright purple painted nails.

"But you'll be married." "Of course Gaara will be in that list, I have to have children anyways." She smiled, "but I can't be with one guy forever."

"You're such a slut." Sara growled. "You're the only one who knows, so let's keep it that way." She snapped, smiling coldly.

Suddenly a slow knock on Sara's door alerted the both of them.

Sara hopped of her bed, smoothing down her dress as she walked over to it.

She casually opened the door, there to find Kai leaning on the frame with one arm up, fully dressed, smiling whole-heartedly.

"Hey Sara" "Kai." She said dully as she clung onto the door knob.

"Is Sari in here?" "Yeah, actually—" "Kai!" Sari beamed as she pushed Sara to the side, standing in front of Kai smiling.

Sara stumbled back, glaring at her as she watched the both of them smile at each other seductively.

"Could we talk for a second?" he asked coolly. "Of course" she said smoothly, sexily twisting her hair in her right index finger.

"Later." Sari shot plainly as she followed Kai out, slamming the door behind her.

Sara huffed as she crossed her arms, looking towards the door.

"Just what the hell are _those_ two up to?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

* * *

><p>He slammed her against the wall, kissing her rapidly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress hunched up as she ran her hands down his chest. He held her up with one hand on her bottom as the other worked at his pant belt.<p>

"Wait…did you do it…?" she breathed, sighing in pleasure as he licked down her neck.

"Do what?" he snapped. "That _thing_ to that Uzumaki-bitch?" she whispered.

"Yeah" he said quickly.

"Ew, are you good? I don't want you putting inside me what you've already put in her." she glared, pulling his head up to face her.

He smirked as he kissed her, then pulled back and tossed his pant belt to the side.

"I'm good…but she won't be…"

"Who gives a damn…just fuck me already…" she growled, whispering.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Megami…why were you trying to kill yourself?" Hinata asked slowly.<p>

She refused to look up at them as she clutched the blanket on her shoulders while Sakura attended to her wounds.

"And who did this to you?...Megami please tell us…talk to us…say something." Naruto pleaded as the two of them sat in front of her.

She did not open her mouth.

While disinfecting the slits and scratches Sakura mentally fought with herself.

"_He did it…I know he did…after he promised that he would leave everyone alone…that he would let us go! That lying bastard! When I get my hands on him—"_

"Sakura says…" Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"Sakura says someone…that it looks the like someone…the wounds—" "it looks like someone took advantage of you." Naruto whispered darkly, looking down and clenching his fists.

"Megami…who…did this too you…?" he said dangerously.

She did nothing but turn her head away in the direction of the window. Staring out, her eyes carrying a desire of freedom.

"Hinata, why don't you take Megami and have her take a shower?" Sakura asked, smiling sadly.

Hinata slowly nodded as she stood up, helping a reluctant Megami up along the way.

"Come on Megami…I'm sure you'll feel better after a shower." She quietly reassured as she led her to the one in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura…do you know?" Naruto slightly whispered as his head remained low.

She hesitated for a moment, looking away as the words quietly left her mouth.

"What did you say…?" he whispered dangerously.

"I said…I think…I….I think Kai…I think Kai may have raped her—" "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" he yelled painfully loudly as he stood up abruptly, turning to the door.

"Naruto stop! STOP!" Sakura yelled after him.

She grabbed his arm as he stood at the door.

"Sakura, let. Go."

"I'm not so sure! If you confront him now who knows what will happen!" "You think I can't take him?" he snapped.

"No, it's not that at all. It's just, with everything going on, I don't think you running up and beating the hell out of him will be taken lightly on your grandfathers part."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"I know! Just…just give it a little time…wait until Megami says something…it probably wasn't even Kai… maybe not even rape…just wait." She pleaded.

He stood frozen for a moment before slightly turning around, staring at the door.

She let go of his arm, dropping her hand back to her side.

"Thank you…wait until she comes out…maybe she'll say something them."

* * *

><p>Ino sorrowfully held on one arm on Tenten's back and the other rubbing her shoulder while the bun-haired girl cried desperately into her hands as the two of them sat on the floor outside of the bathroom down the hall of the room Megami had been in.<p>

"How the hell did this happen?!" she cried, lifting her reddened face and puffy eyes.

"I don't understand! We've always been cautious! I don't think there's a time where he never...!" she choked as more tears fell.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?! He doesn't love me! He'll never go through with having a baby! That's it…my life's over…" she cried in her arms.

"Ten you're life isn't over…you can't be sure that you're pregnant…" Ino whispered. "I mean those tests aren't always accurate…why don't we see a doctor? That way we can be positive of the answer."

"When? We're stuck here! The palace doctor is for royalty _only_…I'm done for Ino…god…I was afraid something like this would happen…"

Ino lifted herself up, standing firmly.

"Come on Tenten, we have to see the others."

"What for?" she whimpered.

"I have some explaining to do."

The two of them trotted back to the room, there to find the door still open, Naruto and Sakura waiting patiently on the floor.

They turned to them as Tenten stifled her crying, Ino stood confidently in front of them.

"Guys, enough's enough, we all know we need to get out of here and Shikamaru and I have got the things that will."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura frowned.

Ino smirked.

"It's time for us to go home…here's the plan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

* * *

><p>On her own, Sakura stormed through the halls in search of the very guy she'd accidently cried out for the previous night, anger plastered on her face as she searched for him.<p>

After sitting down with the others they'd discussed what would be happening at the wedding the next day. Sure there was still so much to look into, but as for now they had to cover what they had.

Her heart began racing when she saw him up ahead, smoking a cigarette as he leaned on a window at the end of a random hall, looking calm and satisfied.

"KAI!" she yelled.

He didn't even so much as flinch, he merely turned his head to the side, his eyes giving a bored expression as she stormed up to him.

"What…"

"What the hell did you do?! You bastard! You promised that if I slept with you that you wouldn't hurt anyone! That you'd get us home!" she whisper-yelled, in case anyone was around.

He chuckled as he turned back to the window, sucking on the cigarette then blowing a large cloud out.

"I tend to lie from time to time, it's new, how am I doing?" he smirked wickedly as he turned his head to her again.

"You—!" "Did you honestly believe that I would just drop my chances of becoming king if you had sex with me? You're so dull, and way too easy. I'm not thirteen anymore Sa-Ku-Ra, I'm not a whiny kid…"

"How could you stoop so low…?" she whispered, in a horrified tone.

"What would raping her do…? You've known all these years that was the one thing she was so afraid of…now you've ruined her…you heartless bastard." She whispered darkly.

"You don't know me anymore Sak. You never did. You never took the time too. I'll do whatever it takes to become king and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"No matter what status you are rape is rape. I could send you to jail at the snap of a finger." She spat coldly.

He laughed out loud as he lifted himself off the window sill, turned around, smirking as he faced her.

"With what proof? I bet you _white rose_ hasn't even said that I did it in the first place. You can't prove anything." He said coldly.

"You'll regret this…" she growled, "you'll regret _ever_ coming into our lives."

He glared at her, then to her shock forcibly pushed her against the wall.

She cringed at the impact, but before she could barely move he slammed both hands on each side of her, caging her.

"What makes you say that? Huh?! What makes you so high and mighty? Do your friends know you had sex with me? Hmm? Do they know that you loved…every. Single. Minute of it." He growled in her ear.

"That's a lie!" "You can say that all you want _babe_, but you and me both know how you felt last night…" he whispered seductively.

"The way you screamed my name…the way you begged for more…you wanted me…you _liked _it, don't try to sum up the _nerve_ to act like it was the worst in the world because you know that was one of the best nights of your life…"

She kept silent as he turned away.

He wasn't wrong. It didn't feel wrong until it was over.

"And…I could make it happen…" he whispered, kissing down her neck.

"All…over again…"

That's all it took for her to get her senses back, she pushed him back with all her force, letting him stumble back only a little but enough to set her free.

"You and Sari are the biggest sluts I've ever met." She spat.

She twisted around on her heels, storming down the hall as she said her final worlds, coldly.

"You'll rue the day you ever touched me…"

* * *

><p>Hinata sat patiently waiting on the closed toilet seat as she listened to the shower head run. Megami sat on the tub floor under it, making no move as it wetted her body, bruises and all.<p>

"Megami…?" she called nervously.

When she received no response she continued on.

"Do you want to talk about it…?" she pressed quietly.

Still nothing responded back except the sounds of the shower heading steaming furiously.

"Aren't you hot under there?" she said worriedly, watching the heat escape, changing the subject.

"How does it feel…" a faint voice finally croaked.

She gulped, her voice sounded so cracked, so broken. It didn't sound like Megami at all.

"How…how does what feel?" she whimpered.

"To know…that you'll have to spend the rest of your life…with someone you don't love…"

Hinata gulped, fidgeting in her seat.

"I believe things will pull through. The love Naruto and I have for each other…it's strong, so is the one you and Sasuke share—" "Sasuke's gone."

Hinata twitched, turning her head to the closed shower.

"Megami don't be silly, he's not—" "he won't come back for me, whether he's alive or not. There's nothing left for me, there's no hope…I might as well look forward to spending the rest of my life heading to Kai's needs like a slave. And love? That's just a word petty people use to fill a void inside, to convince themselves that there's something out there that can actually make life worth living."

"Stop it!" Hinata accidently shot aloud.

"P-please stop! I don't know what happened between you and Kai but it's no reason to give up hope! We can still get home! We can be a family again! Just trust everyone on this Megami…things will pull through…" she pleaded.

Megami said nothing further. Hinata sighed, fidgeting on the seat.

A quick knock on the door alerted her; she shot her head up towards it.

"W-who's there?" "It's me Hinata! Can I come in?"

She sighed in relief at the sound of Ino's familiar voice. She stood up, stalking over the door and opening it, letting steam escape.

Ino stood by the frame, a small sad smile lining her lips.

"Is she okay?" she asked hopefully. Hinata sighed, glancing at the steaming tub.

"I sorry…I really don't know."

Ino took a deep breath, letting it out shakily.

"Come on Hinata, we need to talk about the wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The sounds of Sari's squeals engulfed the corridors later in the afternoon. She skipped around in the entrance hall as four women held various styled hand-made wedding kimonos.<p>

"Look daddy look! This one's mine!" she chanted to her father, who had made it common to use the Uzumaki palace as a study. Along stood by grandfather, Gaara's father, and Hinata's father as well.

He stood by smiling at her as she skipped, "I see my princess. Do you like it?" "I love it! I can't wait until tomorrow!" she squealed again.

Suddenly in all her excitement she shot her head up to the sounds of shoes clacking against the long golden stairs.

"Oh Gaara honey! Look! Look at my dress! Isn't it perfect?" she called as he made his way down, solemn as usual with his hands in his dress pants pockets.

Knowing very well that that the elders stood by he forced up the best compliment he could muster without tearing her heart out in the harshest insult that had swung into his mind.

"It's nice." He said still coldly.

"I know! It's the best one out of the four isn't is?!" she called again, knowing very well he had to keep flattering her if he didn't want any trouble with the elders.

"It is." He said quickly, plainly, biting down the urge to glare at her.

She flashed a smirk the elders did not see, then smiled again, snatching the dress from the woman's hands and holding it against herself.

"This will go absolutely perfect with the shoes and the tiara I'm getting!"

"Oh Gaara? Care to see me try it on?" she beamed.

"Sari! That's quite inappropriate for an unmarried woman." Her father grasped harshly.

She stopped, biting her tongue.

Gaara smirked, knowing full well her father knew nothing about her love for sleeping with anything that walks, and hiding it from him like the innocent princess he thought she was.

"I just wanted to show him how good I looked in it…I'd never have him watch, I am a lady of course." She said cutely batting her eyelashes.

"Of course my sweetheart" he said softly.

Once again clacking alerted them from the stairs. They all turned their attention towards them as they watched Sara and Hinata walk down, Naruto followed behind.

When Sara spotted the dress she squealed as Sari had done, holding her current dress up and rushing down to them.

"It is beautiful!" she said happily nearly snatching it from the waiting woman's hands.

She sighed in contempt pleasure, hugging it to her chest.

"It will look wonderful at the wedding! Don't you think Naruto-ku—" she stopped when she turned, only to find his eyes not on her, but on a different figure instead.

She followed his eyes to Hinata as she gently took her own dress from the woman's hands, thanking her then looking down at it, a smile forcing its way on her face.

She almost gawked at his eyes.

The pure emotion…the love she saw shrouding them.

She slumped, letting her dress touch the ground as she hung her head.

"Ew! You'll get it dirty that way!" Sari shouted, only to fall on deaf ears.

Noticing Sara's fallen confidence grandfather nudged Naruto, forcing him to look at Sara.

He sighed, clenching his fists.

"You're dress is really…nice…Sara…" he slightly mumbled.

She perked up nonetheless, blushing as she hugged the dress to her chest again shyly.

"Do you really think so?"

He hesitantly nodded as he listened to more feet clack down the stairs. Her dress was nice that was true, but to him, Hinata's dress was pure beauty, and he so desperately wished he could be the one she walked up to in it when the time came.

"Hinata, that dress is perfect!" another's voice said proudly.

At first he believed it to be his own, finally opening up and saying what he really thought without fear of the consequences.

But when he turned to his side he found Kiba standing next to Hinata with pride stuffed up.

Finally another set of shoes came down to the crowd.

"Kai" grandfather announced his presence as he sauntered down the steps, his hands in his pockets, a lusty expression he was trying to hide behind a smiling façade.

"I've yet to see you of late. Have you been busy?" grandfather questioned as he stepped down the final step.

He glanced at Sari who turned away, hiding her light blush and seductive eyes behind her dress.

"A bit."

Only Gaara and Sara noticed the mutual exchange of emotion between the two.

"Where is Megami? She must see her dress." Grandfather said gruffly, looking around.

Hinata slightly shook. Naruto clutched his fists, sending daggers Kai's way.

"S-she's resting…she is really in no condition to be moving around." Hinata whimpered quickly.

"Oh? why is that?"

"It seems that…that M-Megami was in some sort of trouble…she is badly hurt sir…" she said again.

"Really? Did anyone attend to her bruises?" he said plainly.

Hinata slowly nodded, settling a bit at the concern she thought she felt, for the moment.

"Well then she should be down here dealing with the wedding as the rest of you are!" he said in a frustrated tone.

"What excuse could she possibly have for being so disobedient?!" he shot, trying to calm himself.

"I do wish she was more like you Sari, and you ladies as well. My apologies everyone, I will bring her down." He sighed.

Sari smirked, twirling the dress around.

Hinata's blood boiled, Naruto glared furiously back and forth to Kai who in turn leaned against the wall, smirking, and his grandfather as he walked up the steps, cane and all.

How could he be so cruel?!

Doesn't he care for them in the slightest bit? Even having the nerve to compare her to the likes of Sari.

Thirteen years had sunk him low, he thought.

It was time for a rude awakening. A slap to the face that would show him what he missed all those years.

* * *

><p>Grandfather slammed her door open, letting it fly to the side as he stood there, calmly.<p>

He looked around. The expensive silk drapes on her windows at been scratched and torn apart as if an angry cat invaded her room. The wooden floor had patched off blood in random places.

The bed sheets were scattered on the floor, leaving her lying on her bed in fresh lingerie, her bruises, black eyes and scratches still visible as she stared absent-mindedly at the torn drapes.

"You are such a disappointment." He spat.

"You can't do a simple task as coming down as collecting your dress. Appreciating all the work that was put into it like the other girls, yet you lay hear lazily. There are many days I curse the day your parents had you."

He had hoped his words would hit her. To teach her lesson or two.

But oddly enough, what she responded stung him right in the heart.

"…are you proud of what you did?" she whispered, croaking.

"Are you proud of what you let him do to me?...just so you could keep your place in the world and be happy?...you let someone…_hurt_ your own granddaughter…?"

He stood wide=eyed, shocked, but before he could step in she continued.

"Now I know why mom hated you so much…now I know why grandma left...it was because they couldn't _stand_ the sight of a monster like you, who'll push around someone as close as family to move up in the world…..I hate you and everything you've done and everything you will ever do and everything you are. Get out of my sight. Get out of my life. You're nothing but a heartless inconsiderate old man trying to use the few years he has left in this life to make himself happy….no matter the cost of others…no matter…I promise I'll be there to watch you burn in hell."

He slammed the door back; she did not so much as flinch.

She'd said what she needed to say now that she had nothing left.

Now, there was only so little left.

The wedding…was finally upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The very next day was more hectic then it had been all week.<p>

Finally the day of the wedding has come. At exactly seven a.m. hundreds of maids, servants, and workers began scrambling about getting the wedding hall ready, organizing food, and seeing to guests.

No one stopped to talk, no one took a break. There was constant yelling and various stomps and crashes but all was well.

The official wedding ceremony would be at two p.m. them the reception would follow soon after.

Hundreds of royal bloods were arriving to the palace by noon, more than those that had come at the engagement ball seated themselves at noon.

Most of them waited in the large fully decorated wedding hall, seated accordingly in white and royal blue sashed seats. Many talked among themselves as they waited. The golden walls were aligned up and down with blue sashes and bows, a white carpet with roses draped neatly over it led to the large alter, where the quadruple ceremony would be held.

"We're here live at the Uzumaki home estate palace where the wedding of the century is being held." one reporter personal said into a camera as she and many others stood out as other guests arrived.

"Japan hasn't held a wedding ceremony for any of the royal families in twenty years, many are proud to see that their countries are able to conjoin in this alliance." Other said.

"Only two more hours until the wedding of a life time!" another cheery reporter said.

"Sakura!" head maid Yuri's voice rang, sending Sakura back to reality as she had been dazed, watching the events being held outside by the window in the first kitchen.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to her side.

"You're off kitchen duty. It's time for m'lady to get ready." She explained.

Sakura nodded, knowing what she meant. She dropped the rag in her hand and nodded to a few busy maids, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

But, she had no intention of going to Megami's room. She had people to meet and things to do…it was time to get to work.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this exciting Neji-kun? I've never been to a wedding this big before!" Kaede sighed happily as she slipped the second fake diamond earrings into her ear.<p>

Neji sat by the window, watching the wedding unfold below as he sat in Kaede's room. He hadn't seen or spoken to Tenten since yesterday morning, he wondered what she'd been up to since then.

Not much can happen in a day…right?

"Neji?" she called again without turning away from her square mirror.

He didn't respond. She sighed in turn, dropping her hands onto the table as she stared at his reflection through the mirror.

"You know, if you're going to be my escort for this wedding you're going to have to put on a pretty decent face." She said sternly.

He said nothing.

She sighed, twisting around in her red velvet square seat in front of a long mirror.

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about that bun girl" she scoffed.

"There's no way she'll come back to you now, not after what she saw. No one would be that stupid." She spat.

Ignoring her he reminisced on the night they'd shared when he refused to let her go after finding her in the bathroom. He'd wanted to take her so badly, she show her how much he cared about her as he had done when they'd gone to see her parents.

"Neji-baby? Are you even listening to me?" Kaede snapped.

He ignored her as he continued to stare out into the commotion.

"Hey!" she yelled. He glanced at her, then returned to the window.

"You'd better start paying more attention to me! we had a deal _remember_." She spat coldly.

He trailed his darkened eyes up to her.

"You wouldn't want bun-head to get into any trouble now would you? So I insist on cooperating a little more."

He glared coldly, she smirked triumphantly. "Exactly, although, I can't imagine what you ever saw in her anyways." She sighed as she turned back to the mirror.

"_Can't imagine what I ever saw in you either."_ He thought.

"I have to get dressed now." He said plainly and quickly as he stood up.

"Whatever" she said, applying her makeup, "just make sure you're downstairs before I am, the ceremony will be starting soon."

* * *

><p>"It is coming out very nice lady Hinata, we're almost done." A maid cooed.<p>

Hinata sighed a bit as she sat in her room, facing a large oval mirror. She sat in her dark purple wedding kimono while maid's fixated her to look perfect. Her pale skin carried blush and dark purple lipstick to match the kimono.

One maid who had spoken toyed with her hair, pulling up her midnight blue locks into a loose but neat updo style, with a tiara on the side to commemorate it.

The maid bent down to her left shoulder, looking into the mirror as Hinata looked at herself as well. She smiled sadly, "You will make a wonderful bride my lady."

"Thank you…" she slightly whispered as she did not take her eyes off of her reflection.

"_Sadly…not to who I want it to be…"_

"Is my lady almost ready?"

Hinata slightly sighed in relief at the familiar voice. The maids turned to the door to face Ino, who had been made head maid of Hinata's division for the wedding since Hinata had selected her when she first came.

"Yes, we just have to touch her up a bit more" one maid explained.

"I'll take care of the rest, we need some extra help in the reception hall."

The maids nodded to her, each setting down items they'd been using on Hinata. They bowed to her as they left, Ino closed the door behind them.

She took a deep breath as she leaned on it, looking at Hinata who sat staring at the face in the mirror.

"How're you doing hime?"

Hinata smiled sadly as her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Ino…could this really be the rest of my life?"

"Of course not!" Ino reassured as she stepped up to her.

"Don't you give this wedding crap a second thought Hinata…we know what we have to do…now…let me doll you up, those maids have no idea what they're doing…you have to look the part…at least for now."

* * *

><p>Sari and Sara had woken up earlier than the others just to make sure they look absolutely perfect for the wedding. Sari refused to leave her room until she was she every single little detail made her look twice as better as the others.<p>

Sara was genuinely excited about her marriage, but like so demanded that not a wrinkle on her dress—or whatever she thought was wrinkle—was in sight, and not a spot on her was a miss.

As for Megami, it took the maids _hours_ to get her ready.

She stood in her room, in a completely awkward silence as they got her ready. None of them dared to question the bruises and marks on her body as they attempted to cover them up with makeup under her grandfathers orders.

Megami sat in front of a mirror as Hinata did. She did not blink when they painted her eyes with shadow, mascara, and a black eyeliner that went off the corner of her eye in an Egyptian style.

They struggled with her hair as they had done before with the dinner and the masquerade ball.

Eventually they got her hair into a curly but not overly curly style that touched just a bit above her shoulders. Along with bright red lipstick.

When she was clean and covered, rebandeged from the inside, they dressed her in her red and white wedding kimono. She did everything willingly.

Her last shred of hope died when Kai had done his duties.

When she was fully dressed, makeup and all, one maid daintily sat her back down where her sparkling gold tiara/crown sat next to her, with real pearls aligning it in every corner.

"Time for the final touch my lady." The maid said weakly, the first to open up since they had walked into the room.

As the maid picked up the crown Megami found herself thinking about where Sasuke could be, whether he was even alive or not.

If he was, she wished him a wonderful life. Maybe they'd run into each other someday. Maybe he'd find another girl whom he could love, and who would love him as much as she did.

The girls, she thought, would eventually move on and forget about her. Since she overheard the fact that grandfather was not allowing her to return to Konoha to graduate, the girls would.

She'd miss prom.

Graduation.

Her friends.

The teachers she'd come to know.

Even battling it out with Kitty everyday.

Her heart crushed into its final pieces as the crown was set atop her head.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked the empty halls in his black white montsuki, traditional Japanese wedding attire for men, along with a golden crown upon his head . He had been primed and picked at like all the others but when he was finally ready, he'd asked for a couple minutes alone to think.<p>

Grandfather had stopped by his room, completely ready for the day's events.

He stood by the door as the maids made ready his grandson, only to say one thing.

"_Today my boy…you become…a king."_

That was it for him. He couldn't go through with this any longer.

If he became some sort of king it would mean no more Omega. No more dancing. No more music. No more laughs. No more friends.

No more Hinata. If he could he would jump at the chance of making her his queen but still it would not be enough.

He wanted to go home, that's all. He wanted to be a teenager. To embrace his last weeks as a high school student and live it to the fullest, not be damned to a title he did not want for the rest of his life. Not be damned to a girl he had no feelings for.

He stopped by Gaara's door at some point during his outing, peeking into one of his best friend's room as he watched him get fixated in the same outfit he stood in.

Sensing someone Gaara glanced at the door with a dark expression.

Naruto smiled when he noticed his expression lighten just a bit as he too saw his friend.

Naruto took a deep breath, saluting him. Gaara smirked, nodding to him.

It was time to get the show started.

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome all!"<p>

The entire ceremony hall silenced at the sound of grandfathers voice at the microphone on the high stand where it was fully decorated for the ceremony.

He smiled, "I would first like to thank you all for your attendance to these festivities. Now I know we have yet to carry a wedding in a bit over twenty –years…the last having not ended so well-"

True, they all remembered what happened at the previous wedding. Remembering a certain young red-haired bride that decided to run off in the middle of her of course arranged marriage ceremony to be with the man she loved.

"But today is a brand new day. A day where countries are conjoined and bonds are formed, today, we celebrate!" he announced, resulting in claps and cheers from the little over seven hundred people who were allowed to witness it, as he was broadcasted.

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, and Kai stood behind him, waiting for their brides, all of course in montsuki.

The elders all sat in a high table next to the altar, listening to grandfather. The priest stood in front of a dark brown podium, his head shielded and hung into a bible.

Hinata's father, Hanabi, Sari's family, and Sara's mother sat in the front row of the large section on the right, while next to them, split by the rose covered walkway sat Kiba's family, Gaara's, and Kai's, most sitting proudly waiting.

"Finally, let us begin!"

With that, classical wedding music began to fall into play.

The large hall silenced as they turned their heads, watching as the large golden doors began to open.

First entered the flower girl. Kameyo, a young princess from Shibuya who had been unable to attend the ball in Suna because of a cold. She walked down in a puffy white dress, smiling as she threw pink petals down to match the rose petals already on the white walkway.

After her came the ring barrier, Aido, a young royal boy from Hokkaido carrying eight different styled rings—that had in no way been used to propose—on a silk light blue pillow, dressed in a little tuxedo. He nervously walked down, trying not to drop them.

Then came the bridesmaids, whom only Sara and Sari had chosen, Neji had been made a best man as well by Hiashi.

Of course she'd picked Matsuri, who tried to force the glare off her face as she walked down in a red floor touching dress with a boy Sari had chosen for her, only recently telling her that she was in fact going to marry Gaara.

Another girl came down, a friend of Sara's who walked in the same dress with another boy.

Neji walked down with Kaede, his expression blanked as she smiled in a different dress from the other girls. Gaara had wanted Shikamaru to be his best man, to at least have him there for his final moments of freedom.

But he was nowhere in sight.

When all were settled up on the high altar, the children and bridesmaids and groomsmen below it Canon In D began to play as the brides finally made their way down.

Sari was the first to walk in, dressed in her peacock colored and designed wedding kimono. She smiled triumphantly as she carried a Cyprus bouquet in her hands.

As she began to grow close to the altar Sara walked out in her light purple almost pink and white wedding kimono, holding a bouquet of pink carnations with a silver tiara on her head. She smiled dreamily as she looked ahead to the boy—who stood uncomfortably, not to her knowledge—who would become her husband.

When she neared the altar Hinata stepped out shyly, slightly looking down as she walked down the isle in her dark purple slightly silk wedding kimono, holding a bouquet of orange lilies. It did not go with her dress, but she had selected it herself.

When Naruto noticed them he blushed, making eye contact with her as she tried to avoid a beaming Kiba's eyes.

She blushed a bit, looking down. It worked, since everyone assumed she had done it because of Kiba, but she and Naruto both knew better.

Finally, when Hinata stepped onto the altar, in between Kiba and Naruto who still was a couple feet from her, Megami stepped out.

Her face carried no readable expression as she walked down in her red and white wedding Kimono, holding a bouquet of red and white roses. She slightly hung her head when she met Kai's devious eyes.

Before the ceremony had begun he had come to her to explain _exactly_ what he expected after the wedding, along with forced kisses and touches, she thanked the stars when a maid came in to let them know it was time to head down, or else yesterday would have repeated itself.

Yesterday…

She was broken…and there was no one left to pick up the pieces.

She glanced around for a sign of the three familiar faces she loved so much.

But she saw no sign of pink, no glint of blond, or no shapely buns anywhere.

There was nothing left in her heart to break, but she slightly sighed.

She didn't expect them to come anyway…

She walked onto the altar, Kai pulled her towards him roughly, but managed to make it look gentle in the eyes of the guests.

He bent forward and kissed her cheek, she froze in turn as everyone else 'aawed'.

Grandfather stepped up as Megami remained in place, unable to move and turn to face the priest, whose head still flung to the book below him, the cap dangling over his features.

"Make sure she goes first…" he whispered to the priest, who slowly nodded in return.

"Dearly beloved…" he started. Kai forced her to face the front, his hand gripping her arms as they stood in the middle, going first of the four couples.

"We are gathered here today" the old sounding voice went.

Naruto raised a brow as Sara clung to his arm happily.

Something about the voice was…

"To join these four couples in holy matrimony. So to begin, prince Kai Mayonaka of Sendai and princess Megami Uzumaki of Konoha..."

Kai smirked at her, gripping her hand further, she cringed, but sucked it up.

"…So to see that they may remain together and their kingdom's be conjoined as one and such. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage speak now…or forever your peace…"

Megami held her breath, a part of her wished that Sasuke would come running in, objecting to it like in the movies. But another knew it was better to pay attention to reality.

Hinata bit her bottom lip. Naruto clenched his fists. Gaara looked elsewhere.

"So be it…do you, prince Kai Moyanaka of the Moyanaka clan, rulers of Sendai take princess Megami Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan, rulers of Konoha to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kai turned and smirked at her again, she refused to meet his gaze.

"Of _course_ I do."

"Then do you, princess Megami Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan, rulers of Konoha take prince Kai Moyanaka, of the Moyanaka clan, rulers of Sendai to be your lawfully wedded husband...?"

Silence.

They waited.

Megami looked around to everyone. Kai stared at her intensely. Hinata fought back tears. Naruto grinded his teeth. Sari glared impatiently. Sara and Kiba looked at her in confusion. Gaara stared blankly at her.

"_This is it…my life is over."_

For a millisecond her life flashed before her eyes. She was here, becoming a queen, marrying the boy who raped her just yesterday.

She blinked back tears as she took a deep breath.

She had no more choices.

"I…I…I do."

"Are you fucking serious?"

The hall went completely silent again. All the royal families eyes bulged.

Megami's widened as she twisted to the priest who stood leaning on the podium, his face still covered as he picked at a metal piece with his left hand, and held his right on his cheek.

She recognized that voice.

"W-what?"

"Are you serious? You're going through with this? Wow princess, I always thought you were more of a fighter."

Her renewed heart pounded furiously in her chest. All the events that had occurred were tossed to the back of her mind as tears fell down.

"S-Sasuke?!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" her grandfather's furious voice yelled as whispers fell around.

Kai glared to the supposed priest.

"Who the hell-?!" his question seized as a fist greeted his left cheek, forcing him to fall back. The crowd gasped as the 'priest' jumping up, flipping over the podium and a Megami who watched in astonishment.

They all watched in awe and confusion as the priest outfit was tossed off. Revealing a raven-haired boy dressed in all black, a Bluetooth in his ear, black fingerless gloves and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled in amazed shock.

"Sasuke!" Hinata smiled happily.

"Uchiha?" Gaara said in slight shock.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked.

"Guess who's back bitches."

Grandfather jumping up from his seat, pointing towards them as the other elders watched in amusement. "Guards! Guards! Arrest him this instant!" he yelled.

Sasuke's smirk did not reseed as the guards rushed up.

But before they could reach him the curtains that once held to the side covered the large windows and the lights cut off.

Cries of fear rang among the guests as everyone looked around for some evidence of light.

The residents spoke among themselves but stopped when they heard furious punches and kicks coming from the altar, groans followed closely after.

Three sudden thuds hit the front as well, and with that the lights came back on.

On the altar, while Kai tried to get up with no help from Megami or anyone else for that matter, three girls stood in front of it, dressed in all black.

With pink hair.

Yellow hair.

And brown buns to finish.

"Ten?!" Neji called. She smiled sadly down to him.

"Ino?" Hinata said frightfully, she winked at her.

"S-Sakura?"

She turned to her side there to find Sari clinging onto Gaara.

Yet she smiled brightly, to his confusion.

Sasuke himself sat calmly with his elbows on his knees on top of the three guards that had come at him.

"Rokozu…what is going on?" an female elder asked, turned to grandfather.

"That is what I plan on finding out." He said coldly, picking up his cane and stepping out from the table.

"You are interrupting a very important wedding ladies." He said harshly as his cane clacked up to the girls who stood their ground.

"Tell me why I shouldn't send you to prison right now."

"I'll tell you why!" Sari yelled furiously. "You're being too easy on them! Send them now! Now!"

Her father raised a brow in confusion and suspicion.

"Shut up you egotistical spoiled slutty bitch!" Sakura yelled, turning to her.

Sari's eyes widened, she took a step back.

"I am sick, to DEATH of hearing you whine and your voice in general. When we're done with you, you're going to wish you'd kept your panties on" she smirked.

"See the ways she speaks to a princess? Arrest her!" she demanded.

"Before we go into an sort of issue we have something to show and tell all of you." Ino explained.

They quieted.

Ino took a deep breath a she pulled the bag on her shoulder to the side, opening it up.

"Lady Hinata, prince Gaara, princess Megami, and prince Naruto cannot get married."

Grandfather scoffed, "why is that?"

"Well, not unless they choose to be" she smiled as she whipped out four papers.

Grandfathers eyes bulged in shock.

"Where did you get those?!" he demanded.

"These documents! Are hand signed by the parents of these four way before their sixteenth birthday, they explain that they like many other teenage royals are NOT obliged to get married and may be with whoever they please! They were hidden from them all these years so that they may marry those chosen by the elders!" she said aloud.

The crowd gasped, grandfathers cheeks burned in furry.

Sakura whistled as Tenten looked at the blond in shock.

"Wow" she said, "look who's putting that mouth to good use."

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata said hopefully as she forced herself out of Kiba's grip, he reached out for her but she moved away.

Ino smiled, turning to her.

"It means you can be with whoever you want. There's no arranged marriage for you now, or in the future."

Her mouth gaped in a smile, tears forming in her eyes as she shot her head towards Naruto.

"Y-you mean…?" "yep…go for it Hina…there's no one to stop you now."

She ran, holding her dress up.

Naruto beamed, releasing from a reluctant Sara's hand.

"N-Naruto! W-wait!"

He held his arms out as Hinata happily rushed into them. He captured her lips, swinging her around once.

Whispers fell across the crowd again.

"Which also means I can finally do. This." Sakura smiled as she skipped up to Gaara and a furiously glaring Sari.

She leaned up to his level, cupping his right cheek, and kissed him.

"Enough!" grandfather yelled, forcing the couples to release from each other.

"You three have ruined years of planning and work. You have stolen vitally important documents and invaded my home; you shall be thrown behind bars for what you have done!"

"I…don't think so…"

Everyone directed their attention to the right of the altar, where a dark brown haired boy leaned on the wall, dressed in all black with his arms crossed, his hair shaped into a pineapple.

"In reality they didn't sneak in anywhere, and they didn't steal anything. You _gave _me permission to look around the palace and pick up any document I think will be important to my _research_, well I found the documents." Shikamaru smirked.

Ino winked at him, smiling as she turned back to the front.

"The documents for Naruto and Megami were signed by Minato and Kushina the day before their death. The documents for Gaara were signed by his mother a week before he was born. And the documents for Hinata were signed by both her mother and father three months before her mother's death. Like I said, no one can force them to marry anyone now." Ino continued.

"You insolent girls-!" grandfather was silenced, as was anyone else who was speaking as a furious tackle hit the floor.

They turned around, there to find Kai and Sasuke battling it out on the floor, punching and kicking each other back and forth.

"So you think your smart don't you?!" he yelled to the lot of them.

"It doesn't matter whether I marry that BITCH or not! I'm still going to become king! But first I'm gonna kill YOU!" he yelled down to Sasuke.

"No one hits Prince Kai Mayonaka and gets away with it!" he growled.

Suddenly he choked as he was furiously picked up by his montsuki collar and tossed across the altar right at Sari's feet.

He coughed, holding his head at the impact.

Naruto wiped his hands, then cracked his knuckles.

"And _I'm_ not walking out of this place until I kill _you_!" he yelled. "Nobody hits Sasuke BUT ME! And nobody in _hell_ touches my sister!"

Kai coughed blood onto the altar in result of the kicks Sasuke had delivered to his chest.

He wiped his mouth, smearing it.

"While we're here why don't you tell everyone what you've been up to lately KAI!" he yelled.

"Tell them what you did to my sister!"

He smirked, licking the blond on his lip.

"you can't prove anything…I didn't do anything to her…"

"Naruto…what did he do…?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Let him say it for himself!" he growled.

"Like I said you can't prove anything! She'll never open up! she'll never-"

He stopped at the sound of a tapping noise on the mike in front of the altar.

Once again the crowd redirected their attention, there to face Megami shaking in front of the mike grandfather had used to speak.

She looked around to everyone with distant eyes. To the girls, to grandfather, then to Kai, to Naruto, and finally her eyes fell on her love.

Sasuke.

"um…uh…" she started slowly, barely above a whisper.

"M-my name…my name is…"

She took a deep breath.

"My name is Megami Utada Uzumaki Namikaze." She said firmly, looking directly into the audience.

"I'm five foot seven, seventeen years old, and a Gemini."

"What's she doing?" Ino whispered over to Tenten as Shikamaru met up with them. She slightly shrugged.

"I've done a lot of…a lot of bad things in my life…" she said, looking down now.

"I've hurt a lot of people…I've made a bunch of people hate me…I've made some terrible mistakes…done some things I'm not proud of…"

"But yesterday at about one in the morning…I found out that I don't have to hold all of those against myself for the rest of my life…that I have friends…and family…who actually care about me."

She glanced at grandfather who stood turned away.

"I found out that…no matter how hurt you may become…you can still find a way to…to love again…"

She glanced at Sasuke who still sat on the floor next to a standing Naruto, staring at her.

"And I did…"

"But all of that was shattered no more than an hour later…" she said, shaking rapidly.

"The _boy_ who stands before you all…as one of your most wonderful princes…he…he…" she whispered, her voice cracking as tears fell from her eyes.

"Megami! You don't have to do this!" Sakura yelled.

"Listen to her _white rose_." Kai smirked.

She hung her head, letting tears fall from her eyes as she began to remove the contents of her clothes, to the shock of everyone else.

She let her dress fall to the floor, there to reveal the bandaged but still visible bruises on her legs and arms. She used each arm back and forth to wipe the cover up off easily, revealing the unbandaged ones, and her still black eyes.

"…He…..he beat me…and raped me…over….and over…and over…again…" she cried furiously, holding herself as she fell to her knees.

Sakura and Ino rushed over to her, bending down to her as everyone else gasped, talking and yelling around. Hinata gasped, stepping back, Tenten's eyes widened in disbelief.

Kai glared, but it was not nearly as bad as the one Naruto and Sasuke gave his way.

"Oh my god…Kai" his mother gasped, holding her mouth in utter shock.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto's voice yelled as both he and Sasuke tackled him, taking no hesitation to beat him furiously.

"Oh god Mega…I know it must have taken a lot out of you to come out and say something like that… especially so soon..." Sakura whispered as both she and Ino hugged her.

"You know…it…it's okay…" she whispered, her voice cracking as tears continued to fall.

"I'm glad I did…"

It took all of Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru's force to pull Sasuke and Naruto off who still kept coming back for more.

"Guys! That's enough!" Neji yelled as he held tried to hold Sasuke back.

"Let me at him! Let me kill this sick bastard!"

Kai lay, breathing heavily as bruised, beaten, and bleeding as he had left Megami.

"Oh my god! Kai!" Sari yelled as she ran up to him, kneeling down in her dress.

"Your fucking insane! What's the matter with you?!" she yelled as she held his head, still avoiding the blood near her dress.

"You know what Sari!" an innocent voice rang.

They all turned to Hinata, who stood her ground, wiping the fallen tears from her eyes.

"It's about time someone put you in your place!" she nodded.

"What the hell are you talking about!" she screamed.

Hinata said nothing as she simply walked towards the elder's high table as they all stood watching. The elders looked up to the Hyuga girl, waiting for her to speak.

"My lords" she bowed.

"Princess Sari is not who you think she is. I have witnessed myself her acts that according to the laws of the arranged were prohibited!" she nodded.

"English?" Tenten whispered to Shikamaru.

He sighed, "She saw Sari do bad things she wasn't supposed to."

"What sort of acts?" one elder who sat at the end asked.

"No! shut your mouth!" Sari yelled.

"I saw for myself _princess_ Sari engaging in sexual acts with a servant boy no more than two days ago!"

Gasps rang about again.

"Is this true princess? You do know the consequences of engaging in other relationships while in an arranged marriage correct?"

"Of course it's not true! It's not! Besides! It's just her! you need _three_ witnesses to prove something like that!" Sari shot triumphantly.

"Good, then you won't mind if I step in."

They turned their attention back to Ino, who stood up and Sakura conditioned to comfort Megami.

"I overheard myself Sari talking about these actions and even saw her with other servant boy three days ago."

Gasps rang again, Sari looked around, shaking.

"T-that's only two! No one else can—!" "I saw it too."

They quieted. Everyone looked in shock as the attention fell on a fallen Sara.

"She…she's been sleeping with Kai for weeks now…they've been sneaking around with each other…other than that she'd been seeing other boys behind the council's back, I witnessed it all."

They all sat in utter silence.

"You…" Sari said, glaring.

"YOU BACKSTABBING BITCH! AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU!"

"Oh go stuff up your ass Sari; you're nothing but an insensitive, conceited, slut. You don't deserve to be a queen." Sara spat coldly.

Sari looked around at all the people. The majority of girls whispering among themselves and snickering, saying words she only said to other people.

"No…it's not true…no! lies! They're lying!"

"With three as proof we hold them to it. Princess Sari of the Tsuyoki clan, because of your illegal actions under the council law, prohibiting you from engaging in any sexual acts outside of your fiance, as of today you are hereby _stripped_ of your title as princess-"

"No! Please!" she begged, falling to her knees as she cried.

"Banned from ever obtaining title as queen! And branded a _whore_ in the name of Kyoto!" he finished.

"NOOO!" she screamed, piercingly.

"Mom! Dad?!" she yelled, looking down to her parents and brothers.

They turned away from her, looking as if they had no idea who she was.

Matsuri smirked below her.

"YOU!" she yelled over to Hinata.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she yelled, running to pounce on Hinata, only to be shot back from a frontal punch from Sakura.

"THAT is for stealing my boyfriend! For threatening my best friend! And for being a _slut_ in general!" she yelled.

Sari held her reddened cheek as she sat on the floor, looking to Sakura.

"You knew?"

Ino scoffed, "we all knew about your stupid plot. Sakura and Neji came to us _the day_ you confronted them, so we set up a little plan of our own. Though not everything was set into play, we're pretty damn good actresses aren't we?" she smirked.

"How?" she demanded in shock.

"You underestimated us! For fuck's sake we're _Alpha_ and _Omega_! How stupid do you think we are?" she smiled.

"Excuse me…"

The residents of the altar turned their attention to the elder council. An older man cleared his throat.

"This is fine and all but I came here for a wedding. Is there no couple left to be wed?"

"Umm…we are."

They turned towards Kiba who had stood up and spoken.

He smiled, flashing dog teeth.

"Although we're not arranged…I'd be happy to take Princess Sara's hand."

The girls beamed at him. Hinata smiled sadly at him, reading his expression.

"Sara?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Though we don't know each other so well, I'm willing to change that. Who knows, maybe out feelings can work out, change for the better. So I'm going to ask you instead of someone telling us to…wanna get married?"

She stood in shock, blinking for a couple moments. She glanced at Naruto and Hinata, knowing the feelings they shared she could never come between. Maybe it was time to meet someone new, to fall in love again. Her face settled in a warm smile.

"I'd love to…I'd love to marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is it over…? Is it really over?" Ino said hopefully as her eyes shut tightly.<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes, her arm clung onto Gaara.

"Open your eyes Ino-pig, it's over."

She sighed relief, tossing her platinum blond hair back, slapping it Shikamaru's face.

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry Shika" she said cutely.

"Thank goodness" she sighed, "that's enough drama-mama for now, I'm ready to get on my high horse and hitch my ass HOME." She breathed as the four of them stood on the grass near the gates later that day.

After Kiba and Sara's marriage they'd decided not to stay for the reception. So an hour and a half later bags were packed with the few things they had brought, the four of them ready, all of them changed.

Sari had been immediately banished from the palace, her things to be packed as her parents arranged a stay with her grandmother. A very, very, long stay.

But Sari did not walk out the doors before cursing the girls, telling them how they would someday regret ruining her life.

Kai as of the moment was being stripped of his title, and arrested.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Sakura sighed.

"So…the whole…I can't be with you because of our backgrounds thing was total bullshit right?" Gaara asked as he looked down to her.

"Completely, you know I couldn't live a day without you" she whispered, leaning in and kissing him, he smirked into it, kissing back whole-heartedly.

She decided she would leave out the sleeping with Kai part...at least for now.

"Oh god, they're having a moment" Ino rolled her eyes as she walked passed the couple, holding Shikamaru's hand.

When they were a few feet away from them he twisted her back, to her shock letting her collide her chest with his.

"_You_ are an amazing actress" he mumbled as he kissed her.

She giggled, kissing him back, "we did good didn't we?" she asked.

He smirked, "It was a troublesome effort…but yeah…we did it…"

"We did it!" she squealed as she twirled them around happily.

"I swear to god if you start singing Dora I'm breaking up with you on the spot." He groaned.

She giggled, nudging him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

* * *

><p>On the steps leading down to the walkway sat a couple who've feelings had been tested on and off for the last week.<p>

Megami and Sasuke kissed with every fire surging in their body. Their tongue's collided furiously as if they each had the last breath on earth. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they sat, her hands cupped his cheeks as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you so much…" she whispered as he leaned down, kissing her hurt neck.

"After everything you said…I really thought I'd lost you forever…"

"Like I said before... you can't get rid of me that easily" he smirked, leaning back up, letting their eyes connect.

"I'm so sorry I let him hurt you…" "Shush…I don't wanna think about that…as of right now…it never happened." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Eh em…" a sudden voice went.

They both froze.

She turned around slowly; he looked up, a blank expression on his features.

"What…"

Grandfather stood behind her, cane and all, a tired expression on his face.

"Megami, may I have a word with you." "No. wanna know why? The last time you did I was kidnapped and forced here against my will."

"I have nothing up my sleeve. Please, I would just like to speak to you and your brother. If you want you never have to speak to me again after this."

She stared him down, looking to Sasuke for an answer.

He half smiled at her, nodding.

She sighed, at least he'd be closer by if something went wrong.

"You've got a minute."

* * *

><p>Tenten stood close by as Neji spoke to Kaede on the other side of the hall. She'd just walked up from below the palace there to find them speaking.<p>

The last time she'd been in this position he'd 'cheated' on her, but it was all according to plan.

They'd known about the camera's. They'd know Kaede was listening in when they woke up together.

The only thing that wasn't planned, was him finding her with a pregnancy test.

She ignored their conversation and instead made her way out of the foyer, out into the open air.

She nodded to Sasuke who sat waiting on the steps. Ino waved at her, beaming as she once again stood by Sakura and Gaara.

"Hey! Ten!" Ino called, rushing up to her as she slowly stepped off the stairs.

"So was the doctor able to see you?" she whispered.

Tenten smiled sadly, then nodded. "Yeah, Neji told him too, I told him I had a small cold and wasn't feeling well…"

"So?" Ino asked, waiting for an answer.

Tenten took a deep breath, looking up to the clear blue sky.

"I am….I am Innie…god Ino I'm really pregnant...two months in..." She breathed.

Without hesitation Ino brought her into hug. Tenten reluctantly returned it, looking down.

"Don't worry Ten…we'll get through this, you've got us here to help." She promised as she let go.

Tenten smiled sadly once again, nodding.

She held her stomach, holding the hardness that forced a circle.

"So when are you going to tell him?" she asked as they began walking back to the others.

"Soon…I'll tell him soon…there's just something I'm waiting for…"

* * *

><p>After sharing time with Hinata Naruto reluctantly followed when grandfather faced him with Megami.<p>

Hinata assured him to go on ahead while she'd take their things out.

He followed them into the foyer, where the two siblings sat on the stairs, while grandfather stood in front of them.

"Well…" he sighed.

"This week has been some ordeal hasn't it?"

They said nothing.

"I've finally been able to see just how much my grandchildren have grown. And I must say, you are no different from your mother or your father."

"Look grandpa!" Megami shot, "we don't care what you-!" "I do not mean that in a bad way." He said quickly.

She settled back.

Grandfather sighed, walking to the side of the stairs and leaning on it with his cane, they both turned to face him.

"…Naruto…Megami…I am old…very old…and also, which has been repeated to me, I do not have much time left in this world."

He glanced at Megami, her expression did not change.

"All I ever really wanted for you children is to have the best future possible. I strived to make you kings and queens, to give you a position in this world that most cannot have. For the last thirteen years I have been running Uzumaki corp. The position as Hogake, and the clan all on my own, I cannot to that for much longer. I know my actions are more than unforgivable but all I wanted was to see that you would live happily…" he sighed.

"Your mother did not want this life. Nor did your grandmother…rest their souls…"

Naruto frowned, "Grandpa…we'd never be happy if you had to spend the rest of our lives doing something we didn't want and pretending to be in love with someone we weren't. It's taken us a long and hard time but we've found out places in the world. The corp. the clan, and the position will be around for a long time, but we're just not ready to take them in now…"

"I know…and I'm so sorry for forcing you into it…I'm so sorry for what I let Kai to do you…"

Megami looked down.

"Please…don't bring it up again…never again..." she croaked.

"…Do you…do you both really love those two?" he asked.

"With all our hearts" Naruto smiled.

"I see…well then I guess there is nothing left for me…is this is really what you desire."

"That's not true" Megami said, standing up firmly.

"I can't say that I can ever forgive you for everything that happened…but you're my grandfather…you're _our_ grandfather…we love you…mom loved you…grandma loved you…I'm sorry for what I said…" she whispered.

"You have no reason to apologize, I should be the one" he sighed.

The siblings took a deep breath. Naruto stood up, then they both leaned in and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Now…can we go home without any worry this time?" she asked hopefully as he hugged them tightly back.

"Of course…go…live the lives you've built on your own."

* * *

><p>"Hinata." A voice called.<p>

The midnight blue haired girl stopped in her place as she was reaching the kitchen door to leave, the reception still blowing fully.

She slowly turned around, there to face none other than Hiashi, and Hanabi standing by. And surprising Gaara's father as well.

"What you did today, you—" "Father." She said as coldly as he had.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will keep me from being with Naruto anymore. I love him…and he loves me, I'm almost eighteen now so…so I think it's time…it's time I started making my own decisions." She said standing firmly.

He stared at her for a moment, Hanabi beamed in shock, Gaara's father remained sullen.

"I was going to say…what you did today…you've gradually shown how much you've changed over the years…since you've begun spending time with those girls even…Hinata, the only reason we hid away those documents is that we believed you wouldn't make the right choices in choosing your future, that you wouldn't find the right partner…but it seems you have…it seems you've built up the courage to fight for him and he does the same for you. So, I have no say left in the matter." he sighed.

She blinked, shocked. "R-really…father?"

He nodded. She was shocked, he'd hardly acknowledged her efforts in anything since the day her mother died.

"Plus he thinks you guys look great together!" Hanabi added. "Quiet Hanabi." He sighed.

"Thank you father!" she smiled, hugging him.

Before he could properly return the hug she let go, turning to the door to rush to her boyfriend. "Goodbye! I promise I will visit!" she smiled.

"Give Gaara my regards…tells him I'll be seeing him…very soon." His father called as Hinata picked up her things, nodded, and then ran out.

"Good luck Hina!" Hanabi called as Hiashi sighed, holding his ears.

* * *

><p>Hinata rushed outside and over to the three waiting couples just as the double doors opened.<p>

Neji having made his way out a couple minute before her. Tenten tried her best to retain a comfortable composure, as if nothing ever happened.

Kai stepped out, his hands locked with cuffs behind him as two policemen walked him out, he dripped blood onto the steps, still badly beaten.

Sasuke looked up at him with a dark expression.

"You're damn lucky they pulled me off…" he growled coldly.

"Hn…" Kai went as the policemen pushed him forward.

The couples stopped talking as he began to walk by. He stopped by them, smirking.

"Never thought it would be you behind bars" Ino said blandly. "You make Sasori look like a boy-scout."

"Hn…" he went, "you still know so little…guess it's been a pretty decent ride huh?"

"Well now you can't be king or see the light of day" Tenten shot.

He turned to Sakura, who stood still.

"And you…you said they didn't know a thing…you played me…" he breathed, still badly hurt.

"I tend to lie, I'm new at it, how am I doing?" she smiled wickedly, shooting his own words back in his face.

He looked down. Shaking his head in defeat.

"We'll see you in court." She continued as the policemen began walking him again.

Just as the gates opened, letting them leave, Naruto rushed out the doors, running over to his hime, arms open wide.

"HINATA-CHAAAAAN!" he yelled, scooping her into his arms. She giggled as he twirled her about.

Megami stepped out, Sasuke instantly jolted up.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

She shook her head, smiling brightly as the sunlight danced off her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you…so…so much…thank you…thank you for not giving up on me." she whispered.

He smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer, kissing her.

"I love you too…I meant what I said back there…" he whispered back.

"I'd die for you any day…" he whispered.

She smiled as they kissed again, deepening it.

"Alright…alright alright! Can we take this home?! I'm exhausted!" Ino groaned.

They released, still holding onto each other as they turned too look, there to find the rest of Alpha and Omega, all together again.

Megami blushed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Sakura asked as they all began walking together.

"Actually…I've got a pretty good idea…" Megami smirked, looking up to Sasuke.

He smirked down to her, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She took his hand as they walked, the rest of them looking back to them in confusion.

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*A.H*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't think we were actually on the same page…" Sasuke growled.<p>

The girls and Naruto laughed as they sat in a Burger king, watching Megami stuff her face like an animal, Mr. Bear by her side with a hamburger sitting on his motionless paw.

"Well what do you expect? She hasn't eaten in days" Sakura laughed.

Megami nodded quickly as the ten of them sat in a long booth back in Konoha, each with their own meal, mostly watching the dim red-head shove cheeseburgers in her face.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! you wanna share a cheeseburger? That way we can be all romantic and shit!" she smiled through a mouthful.

He sighed, dropping his head in disappointment, issuing a laugh from the rest of them.

"This is great!" Ino beamed as she looked out the window. the sun shined brightly, people enjoyed the fresh day, walking about and around.

"Well aside from some minor details…" she said, glancing at Tenten who still carried a smile on her as she hid the schedule of dates she had to see the doctor.

"It's great to be back home!" she called.

"It's even better to be Alpha and Omega again!"

Sakura smiled, "She's right, now all we have left to deal with is the play, prom, graduation—" "don't forget the battle of the bands" Hinata smiled as Naruto nuzzled into her.

"Right" she laughed.

"Ugh, let's not think about that now" Neji sighed, shaking his head.

"He's right, there are more important things right now" Shikamaru sighed.

"Like what?"

"Well…Megami's trying to take all your food as of right now."

The group directed their attention to the greedy redhead trying to steal all their burgers without them noticing.

"Hey! Give that back you fatass!" Tenten yelled.

"What the hell! Cough it up!" Naruto shot.

"H-hey! That's mine!" Hinata whimpered.

"Uchiha! Control your girlfriend!" Neji and Ino growled at the same time.

Sasuke glared, Gaara smirked, shaking his head as Shikamaru yawned.

Sakura laughed happily as they sat arguing, trying to force it out of her and Mr. Bear's food stuffed hands.

"_It's good to be back."_

* * *

><p><em>Alpha and Omega conjoin again.<em>

_But the adventures are far from over. Next time we meet again in a new season!_

* * *

><p><em>T.B.C.<em>

* * *

><p><strong> NEW POLL: WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE A.H GIRL?<strong>

**Heeeey! THANK GOODNESS THESE FUCKING CHAPTERS ARE OVER THIS WAS THE HARDEST THING I'VE EVER HAD TO WRITE! FUUUUUUCCCCKKK!**

**ALL OUTFITS AND STUFF FROM THE CHRONICLES ARE IF MY PROFILE FOR THOSE WHO WANNA SEE, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

**But hey, thanks for all the support, favorites, reviews and patience with me guys, it's all very much appreciated :D.**

**Next time is the start of season too! With a few new things ;D**

**Thanks again! Love you guys!**

**~Konoha to the stars~**


	35. Season Two! ep34: Working Girls

** Ugh the last couple fucking months I swear….**

**anyway….**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**WELCOME TO A.H SEASON TWO!**

**WOW, haven't we been through a lot? Gosh, 34 episodes/ chapters in the making! XD**

**Guys I want to take a chance to really thank you for all the support in the last three years. I'm really sad to say there are about…arooound ummm 10 chapters left? Yeah about that unless I decide to throw something in :p**

**Either way, there's still much much to do!**

**Once again, thank you for letting me be able to say this!**

**SEASON 2!**

**I do not own any of the songs or any of the Naruto characters (life's a beach)**

* * *

><p><strong>Overall season 2 theme: Stand Up by J-Min<strong>

**Chapter theme: Machine by Exo-K**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can bend the rules plenty once you get to the top, but not while you're trying to get there. And if you're someone like me, you can't get there without bending the rules. –Working Girl<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Right there….yes…y-yeah…deeper…please…Sasuke-kun…"<p>

She moaned as her finger nails dug into his shoulder blades, clutching him as he thrusted and grinded in a slow yet fiery pace, breathing heavily, his face deep in her right shoulder as his right hand clutched the pillow and his left toyed with her breast.

She cried out when he hit a sensationally soft spot, tossing her head back as he slightly lifted himself up, leaving delicate kisses along her neck.

She raised her arms; wrapping them around his neck and trailing her hands down his back as he quickened his pace, sending them both on the edge as he mercilessly licked her breasts.

After doing so he lifted his head up and captured her lips in a sensual heated kiss. Their tongue's danced hungrily as she moaned in it.

She released in the moment, throwing her head back and tightening her eyes as she shivered in her climax.

No more than a second later he followed suit, forcing everything he had left inside of her as he growled her name feverously.

He fell next to her, pulling out as their heavy breathing began to settle. She smiled as she opened her eyes, turning to face him as he stared at her blankly, mesmerizing.

She used the sheets to cover the both of them as she dug her head into his chest comfortably early in the morning.

She giggled as she moved herself over, letting her be on top to his surprise, missionary style, while the blanket still hid her from the bottom half.

He sighed, putting his hands behind his head as she playfully trailed her fingers down his rippled chest as her newly returned necklace sparkled over her visible, perky breasts.

"Someone's feeling confident this morning." He smirked, giving her a once over.

She giggled again, "I don't know! I felt like being top dog today!" she beamed as she leaned down.

He used his right hand to trail over the tattoo on her breast, making her twitch.

"Hey! Don't do that! I'm in control now!" she whined.

He raised a brow, "is that right?"

Before she could blink she found herself locked under him once again while he cockily smirked down to her.

"Aw! You're such a jerk!" she frowned as she hit his chest.

He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Mmm…Sasuke-kun…" she lightly moaned as she began to close her eyes.

Only then did they widen in shock as she looked at his left shoulder.

"What's this?!" she gasped.

"Hmm?" he sighed as he lifted himself up.

She pointed towards the shoulder at a black marking.

He turned his head to it nonchalantly, "oh yeah. That."

"You got a tattoo?!" she yelled, shocked as she poked the three black tomoe.

He nodded, "after they took you. I stopped by _Paints_ before going to Furyoka."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I felt like it. I meant to do it a long time ago but it just crossed my mind now. Orochimaru thought it would be good for my image. "

She rolled her eyes.

"It's apparently called the 'cursed seal of heaven'. There's a larger version of it but it would have covered half of my body."

She giggled as she poked it.

"Wait until the fangirls see this today!"

"Whatever…they can wait…I have more important business to _do_ right now…" he whispered as he stole her lips in the midst of her giggling. They released for a moment, just to stare at each other.

"I love you…" she whispered lovingly, clutching his hair in her hands.

He closed his eyes, "I love you too…" he whispered back as he kissed her once again.

She happily returned the favor, until…

SLAM!

The both of them sat up. Megami at a quicker pace, Sasuke in an annoyed manner.

"Hey!—although I can't believe I'm actually saying this—would the two of you get the hell out of bed already?!" Ino yelled as she stood in her pajamas, beaming.

"Today _is_ our first day back to school!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

**(^A.H^)**

**(^A.H^)**

**(^A.H^)**

**(^A.H^)**

* * *

><p>"Ruff Ruff! Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff!"<p>

"Aw come on Neko! You'll wake the neighbors!" Tenten said sternly as she lifted the puppy into her hands as he wagged his tail, his tongue sticking out.

"Aaaw! Who could ever be mad at you!" she cooed, hugging him.

"Good morning my himes!" Ino sang as she twirled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ino" Hinata beamed as she stood at the stove, letting various flavored pancakes sizzle on the pan.

"Oh my gosh, I think I got like, five hours of sleep last night?" Sakura yawned as she walked in, seating herself at the table.

Megami hummed as she skipped into the kitchen from the entry room, having just let her boyfriend out.

"And surprisingly it wasn't because of this one" she sighed, pointing towards Megami who stopped and blushed.

Ino laughed as she sat up on the counter.

"You're so quiet in bed it's almost cute!" she teased.

"Hey Ten, why didn't you want Neji to spend the night? I mean we just got back, I'd think you guys had some business to take care of, but you sent him home like we did with the rest of them." Sakura frowned.

Tenten sat on the floor, smiling sheepishly as she looked at Neko in her lap.

Well at least she made it seem as if she was looking at Neko.

"I just wasn't in the mood for…you know."

Ino frowned as she stared at her.

"Sex? That's weird, you're usually so open with saying it, don't tell us you're pulling a Hinata!" Sakura questioned.

"Hey!" Hinata frowned as the girls giggled, she followed suit.

"Isn't this exciting guys?! We're back just in time for the final half of the semester! Which means we're almost done with high school! Forever !" Ino squealed.

"Now all that's left is finals" Sakura groaned.

"There's still the play" Megami beamed.

"And graduation preparation begins today" Hinata smiled sadly.

"Hey! Don't forget about prom!" Ino chanted.

"And even the Battle of the Bands. Ugh, this is too much, SLOW DOWN!" Tenten demanded, issuing a laugh from the girls.

Suddenly the phone rang, Ino hopped off the counter as she walked to pick it up.

"We even get new uniforms today! They're supposed to arrive this morning!" she squealed.

"That reminds me! Hey Mega, can you go check if the package is here?" Sakura asked.

The redhead saluted, "on it!"

Ino picked up the phone and smiled as she set it to her ear while the girls continued to discuss what was left in their senior year.

"Alpha residence!...oh hi daddy! How've you been?...Good me to! You'll never guess what—!...oh you did?...that's good I guess but what does—"

Silence.

"WHAT!" she shrieked, making the girls jump and forcing Megami to drop the large box just as she walked in.

"THAT IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR DAD! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT US TO COVER EVERYTHING NOW?" she screamed.

"What?! No way never! Come on daddy you can't do this! I don't want to! This is beyond unfair! I hate it! NO! There is no way! I—"

They listened as the phone clicked to an end.

Ino gasped, then slammed the phone back and screamed in frustration.

"Ino! What the hell's the matter with you?" Tenten yelled.

"You'll never believe what my dad just told me!"

"Whatever it is I don't think you needed to throw a temper tantrum because of it." Sakura glared.

"Whatever! You guys know that meeting our parents have every month to discuss our _issues_ right?"

"Yeah" the girls said in unison.

"Well they just had another one yesterday night and it turns out that just yesterday they finished paying off the house, our cars, and bikes."

"That's good" Hinata lightly shrugged. "Yeah, some of the payment was coming out of our trust funds anyways" Tenten growled.

"Yeah, but now they're done paying for everything! They said from now on we have to cover the bills and pay for everything ourselves!" she whined.

Tenten and Megami gasped sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" she frowned.

"Ino I don't see the problem here." Sakura sighed.

"Are you kidding me? Come on guys with gas bills, electricity, air conditioning, checkups, water, shopping! And all that other crap, we'll be paying at least two thousand a month!"

"Again, it's not such a big deal" Sakura said, "It's simple, we'll just get part time jobs like regular kids so we'll be able to pay for more than enough every month."

Ino leaned on the counter, her eyes bulging and her mouth hanging as she stared at Sakura.

"JOBS?! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! We don't have time for that! Especially with everything coming up!"

"Oh relax it's only until the end of the school year! Then we'll be out of the house for the summer and on campus in the fall." Sakura shrugged.

"Ew, college" Megami grimaced.

Ino groaned as she slid down and onto the floor.

"Getting jobs could be nice, it would be fun to have something to do after school too like the guys do." Hinata smiled.

"This sucks…daddy even said he won't be paying for my baby anymore…I can't afford to keep my fucking car!" she cried.

"Get a new one," Tenten shrugged.

Ino crossed her arms in a huff.

"I hate this! I don't want to get a new car!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Look you can bitch and moan about this after school because that's when we're going for job applications. Right now we have to hurry up and get ready, it is the last semester" she sighed, glancing at the wall clock.

The girls—aside from a still wining Ino—nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The roaring of the familiar motorcycle hit the ears of the Konoha high students once again. Some were shocked as it had been quiet for a full week and a few because they'd never heard it before.<p>

But only one white and red motorcycle sped up the student driveway, spinning and twirling around continuously until a green Mercedes, a purple Lamborghini, and a light blue Porsche made its way in.

The driver of the motorcycle hopped off as they parked, and instead of pulling off their suit they jumped onto said motorcycle to the students shock.

"GUESS WHOSE BACK BITCHES?!" Megami yelled aloud through her helmet, pumping her fist in the air, quoting the words her boyfriend spoke the moment he saved her life.

She jumped off her bike as the girls stepped out, all wearing their new uniforms which consisted of a light red collar shirt with a required tan sleeveless sweater over it with a gold KH insignia on the upper left breast. Along with that came a pleated tan mini skirt and blood red Mary-Jane's. The dark red blazer and dark red panty hose that came with it were optional. Sakura wore the blazer, Hinata wore the panty hose.

"These are so much hotter than the last ones." Ino sighed happily as she strutted away from her car with her large black handbag on her left shoulder, Tenten slowly walking next to her as Megami zipped down.

She tossed her hair back, Tenten rolled her eyes in turn as Hinata and Sakura walked up.

"So no more racing?" Megami frowned as she stepped up next to Tenten.

She smiled sadly, "not right now…I'm just not feeling it. I think Neji'd like it better if I drove the car anyways."

Megami raised a brow, but nodded.

"Feels good to be back!" Sakura stretched as the girls began walking together as other students dressed in the same attire rushed into the building.

Hinata lifted her head from her bag and turned her head to the side towards the road when she heard the familiar music. She smiled softly when she saw a familiar but slightly different ride.

A now _white_ stretch limousine slowly pulled up to the curve, forcing most of the kids still outside to stop and gawk.

They watched in silence as a man in a dark blue suit and driver's hat stepped out from the front seat and walked around to the side, opening one of the doors.

They awed at the five boys that stepped out of the sparkling white limo, all in a light red collar shirt with a required short sleeved tan sweater above it with a KH insignia in gold on the left upper chest, with tan khaki pants and dark red shining military shoes.

Naruto stepped out first, beaming with his hands in his pockets and a bright orange shoulder bag over his shoulders. Neji came out next, smirking with dark thin sunglasses covering his eyes with the blazer swung over his shoulder. Gaara followed suit, a clear expression across his face as he actually wore the blazer. Sasuke stepped out after with dark sunglasses as well with his hands in his pockets, a blank expression plastered on his pale face. Finally Shikamaru shrugged out, yawned and scratching the back of his head.

Dreamy sighs and squeals elated the outside from fangirls who were now finally able to stand in their presence again or for the first time.

As usual though, they paid no head.

Naruto's smile grew wider when he noticed dark midnight blue colored hair smiling at him.

"HINATA-CHAAAN!" he called, waving as he rushed over.

He picked her up, hardly to her surprise, and twirled her around a few times, kissing her as the boys made their way over, "Naruto-kun!"

"Heard you girls got a dog!" he beamed. she nodded simply.

"Hi boys" Sakura smiled, waving a bit, cheerily.

Gaara leaned down and kissed her softly, she giggled in turn as she pulled him back to steal another.

"You must really like that car if you're not racing today." Neji smirked as Tenten jumped as she'd been staring off into space.

She turned to her side and pulled a smile. "What can I say? I'm a Mercedes girl."

"Yeah I know it's only been an hour but—" Megami hopped up and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist, he calmly smirked at her.

They kissed heartily, pulling back after a few seconds.

"I really missed doing that." She smiled.

"Shika!" Ino yelled, forcing him to take a couple steps back in shock.

"You'll never believe what happened to me this morning!"

He sighed, "Do I really have to ask—?" "We have to get JOBS!" she cried.

Neji gasped dramatically, holding his heart. Tenten and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"What do you mean you guys have to get jobs?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Did you burn down the house again?!" Sasuke yelled angrily, punching Megami upside the head.

"What?! No! And I didn't burn it down last time! So I set a few rooms on fire so I can play firefighter! Sue me!" she yelled back, holding the top of her head.

"Come on, we'll explain everything inside." Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's awful! So your parents cut you guys off?" Naruto grimaced as they all walked into their familiar homeroom.<p>

Sakura nodded, but before she could open her mouth Ino beat her too it. "Isn't it awful?! I can't even afford to keep my poor baby anymore!"

"You have to give up your car?" Shikamaru asked, Ino slowly nodded as she flopped on his lap, "The gas prices for her are insane, my daddy's been covering them all this time, there's no way I'm digging into my savings and inheritance to pay for her." she grumbled.

"Wow, so some things are more important than that car" Sakura smirked as she sat on Gaara's lap and leaned her head on his chest.

"Well of course they are!" Ino scoffed, "It's just, I don't want to see her go away." she said sadly.

"Maybe you guys don't have too! We could cover all the bills and everything if you want," Naruto offered hopefully.

Tenten waved her hand nonchalantly, "that's crazy, we can't ask you guys to do something like that, no matter how loaded you are..."

"It's cool! Really!" he beamed, jumping up. "Yeah, the record company pays for all our mansions anyways; it'll be like paying for a piece of candy." Sasuke said coolly while Megami sat in a separate seat, discussing the origin of cheese with Mr. Bear.

Sasuke shot her a glare.

"What do you mean all your mansions?" Tenten asked in confusion.

Neji smirked, "Well, we have a mansion similar to the one here in New York, Paris, London, L.A, Milan, Barcelona, Sydney, Tokyo, Seoul, Beijing, Cairo—" "ALRIGHT alright we get it! You have a mansion in every major city in the world! Are we supposed to be impressed?" Tenten snapped.

He tsked, turning away, "Why do I even bother anymore…"

"Anyways, that's a great offer you guys but I think we're just gonna stick to getting jobs." Sakura smiled.

"We're going to take the afternoon to pick up and fill out applications."

"What a waste…" Ino mumbled coldly, crossing her arms and legs as Shikamaru toyed with her hair to calm her down.

"Alright, but we'd love to help you guys deal with this but we're booked as hell this week." Neji sighed.

"We didn't ask for your help." Tenten shrugged.

He ticked, trying to force a smile as he glared at her, "why you—"

"Cool it Neji" Naruto smiled.

"The only one…she's the only one who can talk to me like that…" he said through grinding teeth.

"What's got you guys so busy this week?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my gosh! On the way to school I passed by a mama turtle and a bunch of baby turtles! Hey if turtles lay eggs does it live in a shell in their turtle-lady-place?! Does it come out like that?! Where to the eggs come from?!" Megami yelled.

They silenced.

Sakura sighed.

Sasuke leaned down to his bag and pulled out a pack of crayons.

"Draw." He ordered. She nodded dumbly, pouring them out and proceeded to decorate her desk.

"Like I was SAYING." Sakura breathed.

"We're getting ready for a new album." Shikamaru proceeded to explain. "We've got twelve songs to record and five of those we're going to start shooting music videos for. We've also got a CD signing tomorrow and the announcement of the new album, then a charity ball on Wednesday. On Thursday we have an interview with some talk show host, from there we're going to the fourth HEBI studios in Osaka to talk to the director about this show we have to guest star and perform on then head back here to continue filming the music video, then on Friday we have a meeting with the studio."

The girls gawked at him.

"What?" he tsked.

"Must be nice to be you guys." Tenten smiled.

The boys smirked.

"T'was sarcasm you sexy bastards, learn it." She sang as she and the girls began to stand up as the bell rang to get to class.

"Least she called us sexy." Neji shrugged, mumbling to Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The students of class 429 were a bit shocked to receive no teacher twenty minutes into class, but it only helped them realize the reason why.<p>

Exactly twenty minutes in, a spiky-white/gray haired man stepped into his classroom once again.

"Well, that was the longest honeymoon turned vacation I've ever gotten." Kakashi said calmly through his hospital mask as he stepped in front of his familiar desk.

"Kakashi-sensei!" "You're back!" "Hey it's Kakashi!" "No wonder we haven't done anything since the bell rang…"

"You'd think on his first day back he'd be on time." Sakura grumbled, Tenten nodded in agreement.

He sighed, looking around to his students.

They all seemed a bit antsy, to his surprise.

"So….did I miss much?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>As the rest of the day progressed on the school members faced new changes in that of Konoha high school.<p>

Such as the lunchroom. The long tables had been replaced with tan oval ones. And though it was still in the process of being repainted, the entire school was going tan and red.

The gym uniforms colors had also been changed, while the mascot choice was apparently still under discussion. All sports uniform colors had been changed as well. Along with that came a couple new teachers, such as Mr. Obito Uchiha who would be a new history teacher and was also Sasuke's distant cousin, and Miss. Rin Nohara, a new heath occupations teacher.

And to add another little fact. The class discovered Kurenai was pregnant.

This little factor did not sit well with a certain brunette.

Even so, at the end of the day the girls like many other students let themselves out of Konoha high to go about their day. The boys having already left near the end of sixth hour.

"Did you guys hear?! They're thinking of bringing football back!" Megami beamed as she bounced happily.

"I wonder why Tsunade all of a sudden decided to change everything." Sakura said.

"She said that in light of recent events, she felt like Konoha high deserved a little makeover." Hinata smiled.

"All I know is that graduation meeting was beyond boring!" Tenten declared, her hands behind her head as they walked.

Ino shook, "This is all too much."

"Well anyway, right now all we need to worry about is how we're going to be paying off everything. So let's split up—" "Holy shit are we going on a mystery?!" Megami gasped.

The girls shot her a look.

"Hey Megami? I think that pink thing in your head is there for a reason. Try resorting to it from time to time okay?" Ino smiled sickingly to Megami's confusion.

"Let's split up and head to different places. We can meet back at the house in a couple hours, okay?" Sakura continued.

The girls nodded in agreement, waving to each other as they headed to their rides and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys sure you wanna do this? I mean the record company's only using this for promotion for the album, you don't have to do this." Kabuto sighed.<p>

The boys looked at each other as they sat in the second writing part of the studio dressed in after school clothing, while workers were busy running around HEBI studios getting ready for recording.

"It's fine, we've all agreed that we're going to go through with this." Neji explained.

Kabuto chuckled, shaking his head as he picked up the papers laid out on one of the desks.

"You do realize if the girls find out about this you'll never see the light of day again, right?"

"We won't tell them" Naruto shrugged, "I'm not worried. If they find out I'm sure they'll understand why we're doing it but it's better they don't. And besides, the girls are so busy this week they won't notice us until they really need too." He smiled.

Kabuto chuckled softly, then sighed and lifted his head as he leaned on the desk.

"Alright…then let's get to it."

* * *

><p>Sakura stalked through the busy streets of Konoha confidently with a folded newspaper in hand as she looked from store to store. She'd dropped Hinata off at the mall where she would search there and parked her car behind a salon so she could search the city.<p>

She smiled when she noticed that there were a good amount of people hiring, so she and the girls had a pretty good chance of getting a job soon.

She sighed in relief when a HELP WANTED sign glistened in a small grocery store window.

She stepped in, letting the glass door chime as she let go.

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman smiled from the counter right next to the door facing the rest of the store where a few people were stalking around with baskets picking items.

"Hi" she smiled, holding her hand out. "My name's Sakura, I saw the help wanted sign in your window, I'm looking for a job." She explained as the woman shook her head.

"What a beautiful name. Of course sweetheart but you have to fill out an application, you aren't the first one to come into this store, a lovely blond girl about your age just came in her a few moments ago."

"That's fine, thank you" she still smiled as she picked up an application from the stands on the counter and holding it to her chest.

"I'll deliver it tomorrow" she announced as she turned to leave.

"Best of luck!" the woman called as the door chimed again as Sakura left to search again.

"Blond girl huh…" she thought out loud.

"I wonder if it's…"

* * *

><p>"Woooow!" Megami's voice trailed as she stuck her face against the large glass case containing the large white spotted yellow snake. It stared back at her blankly, and whenever it hissed, she did.<p>

"That's Nala, don't be frightened she's a real softie" the dark blond young man next to her explained as he watched in confusion at the red-head who hissed at his largest snake.

"You've got a lot of animals!" she chanted as she stood up straight, pointing around to the various cages and tanks with dogs, birds, lizards, cats, fish, snakes, and other animals that noisily filled the store.

He chuckled, "well I've got to, it is a pet store."

"Do you have any turtles?" she asked hopefully. He slightly frowned, "no sorry, I just sold my last one yesterday."

"Aw poo…" she frowned, hunching over.

"Have you got any pets?" he asked as he leaned on Nala's case.

"I have a puppy I share with my sisters, his name's Neko."

"Cat?" he asked in confusion, she nodded cheerily.

"That's an odd name for a dog…" he mumbled.

"So what can I help you with?" he continued, changing the subject.

"Oh!" she gasped, "I almost forgot!"

She bowed, to his slight surprise.

"My name's Megami! I was wondering if you had any job offers! I'm really in need of one!" she explained, lifting her head after.

He smirked, looking her over a few times, "actually I do, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a few weeks" she said plainly.

"Do you like working with animals?" "Boy do I!"

"That's good, come with me, I'll get you an application."

"Thank you!" she smiled as she skipped, following him to the back.

* * *

><p>"You lost doll?"<p>

Tenten glared furiously with her hands on her hips and her school bag on her shoulder as she stood in one of Konoha's car shops. The mid-twenties man before he gave her a heavily confused expression as he wiped his blackened hands on a rag.

"NO, I don't think I am. The sign outside says you're hiring, I was wondering if I could get a job." She snarked confidently.

He laughed a bit, she clenched her fists on her hips.

"Sorry babe but I don't think there's a job here you're really qualified to do. Why don't you try the salon down the street? I think they're hiring."

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"This job's not for little girls" he shrugged plainly. She scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I know my way around a car."

"Is that so?" he raised a brow.

"I've fixed my own motorcycle countless times." She said proudly.

"You ride?" he said in slight surprise. She nodded confidently.

"Where's your bike?" he scoffed, looking past her to the glass windows showing the waiting cars outside.

"I'm using my car right now." She said dejectedly.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his left arm. "Look sweetheart I can't hire you until I'm sure you can tell the difference between a car nail and yours, I don't want you getting hurt—"

"Then I'll prove it!" she announced, grabbing the rag out of his hand.

She looked forward to the cars being worked on by other employees in the shop, then to an old beat up untouched one in a corner.

"That a 1985 Ford Focus?" she asked, pointing over to it.

He nodded, "how did you—?" "Looks pretty messed up." she continued.

"Yeah, none of the guys can find what's wrong with the engine, it won't start up for the life of me." he explained, shrugging.

She smirked, tossing the rag over her left shoulder then cracking her knuckles.

"Until now…"

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as she left the mall, having not had enough time to look for the hiring stores as there had been too many people, it made her to uncomfortable without the girls there especially when she's been hit on a ferry of times.<p>

She held her bag close to her as she walked down the main streets of Konoha city. She gulped; she hated going places without the girls, especially one in the open when boys pried.

She sighed, wishing she at least had Naruto with her.

She clutched her school bag as she looked from store to restaurant as people walked in and out of various places.

Yet she seized at the sight in front of her. Stopping abruptly, Hinata watched as a young woman in a waitresses' uniform happily stepped out of the restaurant with a medium neon sign.

Help Wanted in read in bright blue colors as she set it on the window sill. Satisfied, she walked back in the restaurant marked named Ku Belle.

Hinata smiled softly, "A restaurant! This is perfect!"

Willing to put her cooking skills to work, she quickly walked towards the restaurant.

The place was bustling with people. The entire restaurant was painted red with golden swirling designs aligning the middle. Long tables sat in one section and smaller tables took up the rest.

The place smelled of honey-lavender. Hinata beamed when she sniffed in the air.

"Welcome to Ku Belle, how many?" a short blond waitress asked as she stepped in front of Hinata.

"Oh n-no! I-I was just wondering if you had any applications, the sign says your hiring." She said quickly.

"Oh that!" she smiled, "let me go see with the owner, we should have some applications, or maybe he'll just want to talk with you."

"Thank you" Hinata sighed in relief as the waitress began to turn away, "no problem!" she called as she walked off.

Hinata waited patiently by the door, looking around the restaurant once more and the people talking and enjoying themselves. She'd prefer working in the kitchen with food then rushing around delivering and washing dishes.

"Sir, this is—"

Hinata turned back when the waitress stopped in front of her with a middle-aged man next to her with a content expression his face. "Umm…" she mumbled, racking her brain to think of her name.

"Hinata!" she said hastily, "Hinata Hyuga sir" she bowed.

"Hyuga is it?" his deep voice said gruffly as Hinata lifted herself up to his smiling face through his blond beard.

"You must be some cook then."

Hinata smiled shyly, looking down and waving her feet. "Well, I-I just know my way around a kitchen that's all…"

"Don't be so modest! I'm sure you'll do just fine; we've been desperate for a new chef. It's fifteen dollars an hour, after school Monday through Saturday from three to ten, are you up for it?"

"That sounds perfect sir" Hinata beamed happily.

"Great, go ahead and fill out an application for a formality and bring it in tomorrow, I'm sure you can start then too."

"Thank you very much!"

"Ruma here will be your supervisor for the time being." He smiled as he pointed to the smiling waitress that had introduced her.

"I'm sure you'll do great! Welcome to Ku Belle!" she announced just as the swung open behind Hinata.

She watched as the owners face lit up to the person behind her.

"Sweetheart you're here!" "Hi dad." A familiar voice said boredly.

Hinata froze, it was all too familiar, she recognized the voice too well.

"Hinata, this is my daughter Suki, she'll be helping you along here as well."

The dark-haired girl slowly turned around to meet the smirking expression of the familiar blond who'd been so cold to her since she started at Konoha high, and hung out with the infamous Kitty.

And of course, her boyfriends vengeful ex-girlfriend.

Suki's eyes blandly spelled evil as she stared a fearful Hinata down as she still stood in her uniform, a dark red hand-bag dangling on her shoulder.

"Oh…this should be good."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were the first to arrive home. As soon as they stepped out of their cars they began to talking.<p>

The girls wondered why Tenten was covered in blotches of oil and reeked of gasoline and sweat, she laughed, saying she would explain it when Ino and Megami came back.

The girls let themselves in and waited until a few minutes later, the girls finally came home.

"Finally! We were waiting for you guys!" Tenten called as the girls walked in, Megami smiling, Ino annoyed.

Megami grimaced when she caught sight of her, "what are you covered in?"

"Oil, I applied for a job at a car shop. Can you believe they didn't think I would do any good because I'm a girl?" she snapped, "so I spent the afternoon fixing up an old car to prove it to them." She beamed confidently.

"So how did it turn out?" Sakura asked as they walked to the living room. "Pretty good, the owner told me to come by tomorrow with a filled application, and I just might get the job, how about you guys?" she smiled, looking around as the girls sat in a circle.

"I applied for a job at this pet shop! The guy says I'm perfect for the job! He wants me to come by with a filled application and start tomorrow" the red-head beamed.

"That's great Megami, Tenten" Hinata smiled. "What about you Hina?" Megami asked.

"I-I found a job at a restaurant called Ku Belle, the owners looking for a new cook, since they're really in need of one and he's familiar with me, he says I can start tomorrow."

"Wow! Nice Hina!" Sakura said, Hinata nodded, deciding to leave out the Suki issue for the time being.

"What about you guys?" Tenten asked, turning to Sakura and Ino.

"I found this grocery store called Mini-Mart." They said at the same time.

The girls turned to each other in confusion.

Ino scoffed, "Well the one I went to is run by this little old lady, it's in between Namo insurance and—" "and Danna's bakery!" Sakura gasped.

"Oh boy…" Tenten sighed.

"You can't work there! It took me all afternoon to find a place that would be decent to work at!" Ino protested. "Hey she hasn't hired anyone yet! I wanna work there just as bad!" Sakura yelled back defensively.

"Oh please why would she hire you over me forehead!" Ino spat

"Are you kidding?! At least I'd actually do the work PIG!" Sakura growled

"Watch who you're talking to!" "I know what I'm talking to! A pig! Ino-pig!"

"Wanna fight billboard brow?!" "Bring it on!"

"G-girls! Please calm down!" Hinata pleaded as Tenten held Ino back and Megami held Sakura.

"I'm sure if you talk to the woman she can work something out. You both could even work there." Hinata reassured.

Ino forcefully pulled out of Tenten's grip and huffed, "fine, whatever. It's been a crap filled afternoon; I'm going to go call Shika. I still have to go and find a new car tomorrow…" she grumbled.

"I'm heading upstairs too" Tenten shrugged and she turned and followed Ino out towards the stairs.

"Hey…Ten…" Ino whispered as they slowly walked up the steps.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be working at a place like that? I mean with all those fumes and everything, you could even get hurt—" "It's okay Ino" Tenten smiled sadly.

"Doctor Hana says it's okay, since I'm only two months in it won't be doing any damage, I'll be safe I promise."

Ino sighed in relief, "and another thing, when are you going to tell the rest of the girls? We already lied to Hinata and Sakura when you told them it had been a false alarm and Megami was in too much shock to remember you said it, you can't hide this forever, especially from Neji."

"Please give me a little more time Ino" she sighed as they stopped at the top.

"I've got a pretty good idea how I'm going to do this…"

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed, flopping onto the couch as Megami and Hinata sat down across from her, Megami picked up the remote from the floor and turned on the TV.

"There's no way we'll survive working with just her and I if this is going to go on," she grumbled.

"Let's hope we get the jobs in the first place before we start worrying about stuff like that dattebane" Megami smiled as she flipped to SpongeBob.

Sakura sighed as she sunk lower into the couch.

"I wonder if the guys are doing any better than we are…"

* * *

><p>The fleet of paparazzi engulfed the restaurant from the outside as the flashes focused on ten easily recognizable young, popular, attractive, famous teenagers.<p>

Omega sat coolly, smiling and joking on one side while across sat the well known female pop group Stara who would be doing a collab in one of their upcoming music videos. All girls were sisters, quintets.

Restaurant goers watched in awe, gossiping and squealing, talking and whispering among themselves but none of them dared to walk up to them.

As if they could.

A newly suited Jim and Lin protected the ten at all costs, standing in front of their table in white suits and white rimmed sunglasses.

One member of STARA couldn't help but laugh out loud at the recent comment Naruto made; she tossed her bright purple hair back, all girls well known for their signature hair colors to help tell them apart since they were all identical.

"You guys are amazing! I can't wait to work with you!" Murasaki smiled.

"We think it's gonna be a lot of fun" another with bright blue hair, Ao said.

"Hopefully we could get to know you a little better before and after" another with pure gold hair named Kiiniro cooed.

"Sounds great, we really look forward to working with you girls, you seem like quite a lot of fun" Neji smirked, eying Kiiniro, who blushed in turn, not taking her eyes off him.

"When do you want us at the studio?" another with dark red hair named Aka asked.

"How about tomorrow after school?" Sasuke asked coolly. The girls were the same age as each member but attended a private high school in western Suna.

"Perfect, we'll have our manager call you and work out the details" the fifth with pure white hair, Shiro added.

"As for now why don't we order some dinner and talk a bit?" Kiiniro smiled.

"Fine with us" Naruto beamed.

As the guards moved aside to let the waiter come and take their orders Shikamaru felt a sudden buzz in his pant pocket.

He pulled out his phone to find Ino's smiling face from the convention and number and caller I.D blinking and begging to be unlocked and answered.

His expression remained platonic as he slipped the still vibrating phone back into his pant pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Murasaki asked in a confused expression.

He shook his head as the boys ordered.

"It's nobody important."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami sat on her bike, her legs up on the seat as she sat with Mr. Bear on her head, sunglasses, and the new basketball uniform on, which was now red mid-thigh gym shorts with white lining and a tank top red jersey with KH on the chest in white.<p>

The girls parked right next to her, stepping out in their own uniforms Tuesday morning. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata in the new cheerleading uniforms which consisted of a tight but slightly loose white rimmed red mini skirt and a long sleeved turtle neck white sweater that stopped at their breasts, revealing their stomachs, with KH in red on the chest. Tenten stood in the basketball uniform as well.

"Way to make them sluttier than they already were…" Sakura grumbled as she flung her shoulder back onto her left shoulder.

"Should we tell them we have a game after school?" Hinata asked as she wiggled uncomfortably.

"Who?" Tenten asked as she turned and locked her car.

"The owners, the man who owned the restaurant told me to come after school, I hope he doesn't mind if I'm a little late," she said fearfully.

"I'm sure they won't mind Hina" Sakura reassured, "It's only a couple hours."

"What kind of car do you think I should get?" Ino wondered randomly as they began walking together.

"Speaking of that, Ino I've been thinking" Megami boasted. "Ha! There's a first" Tenten mumbled, Sakura giggled in turn.

"Won't it cost more to replace your car then it will to take care of the one you already have?"

Ino glared at nothing, "Daddy's making me take out money from MY inheritance to pay for a new cheaper one that will be a lot easier to take of."

"I hope we get these jobs, I can't stand the thought of moving back in with my parents if we can afford to take care of the house" Tenten shivered. "Here here!" the girls chanted, laughing after as they walked into the building, oblivious of the whispering going around and the glances towards them.

Seconds later, a white stretch limo pulled into the side of the road as the black one normally did prior.

"Mooorrrnnniiinngg!" out popped a spiky blond haired boy from the opening in the roof.

He frowned when he found the lot only containing other students and fangirls. The girls cars and motorcycle were parked but they were nowhere in sight.

"Aw! The girls already went in!" he whined as the driver opened the door for the rest of the boys as he got out through opening.

"Wonder why they didn't wait…" Gaara questioned as Naruto fell on his feet in front of them.

"Come on! HINATA-CHAAN!" he called as he ran inside past students on the courtyard while the boys trailed behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait until we whip Tora <strong>(tiger)<strong> ass today! Fuyu **(winter)** high won't know what hit'em!" Megami laughed as she ran the basketball she grabbed from the gym along the back of her arms onto her right index finger.

"Looks like for this game we're still going to be Dragons, Tsunade's taking the weekend to discuss a possible new mascot with the school board." Sakura smiled as Ino giggled, shuffling her pompoms with the few other senior cheerleaders in their class as they talked in their new uniforms.

"Let's make this a quick game and get the hell out of here!" Tenten chanted.

"Yeah! Sekushi-san's supposed to get a new shipping of hamsters today and I can't wait to see them!" Megami squealed as she tossed the ball up to the ceiling.

She waited for it to fall back down, only to here a PAT noise come from behind her. She looked up, to see the ceiling vacant of a basketball.

"And _who_ is Sekushi princess?" a crude voice spat.

She twisted around and to no surprise faced the boys and her boyfriend, twirling her basketball on his left index finger.

"None of your business! Give that back!" she whined as she jumped for it, only for him to toss the ball around him, forcing her to circle him.

"Wow" Neji smirked as he took his seat next to Tenten who instantly took her hand off her stomach to smile up at him.

"Hi baby—" "love the new uniforms" he wolf whistled at Sakura, Ino, and the few other cheerleaders. The fangirls blushed and giggled, Sakura rolled her eyes and Ino glared at him, glancing to Tenten who'd turned away.

"Bastard…" Ino growled under her breath.

Sakura gasped when Gaara picked her up, bridal style to the fangirls distain.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled, blushing into her pompoms.

"Isn't this uniform a little too revealing?" he smirked, "hey I didn't design it!" she defended.

"Hands off the skirt!" she demanded, slapping his hand away from the rim of her mini skirt with her right pompom.

Hinata blushed, holding hers over her head as Naruto sat on top of her desk.

"Don't be shy Hinata-chan!" he beamed, "I think you look hot!"

She burned red, sinking deeper into her seat to his confusion.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she whimpered.

"Idiot" Neji growled, shaking his head.

"So, how's the job hunt coming?" Shikamaru sighed as Ino took her favorite seat on his lap.

She shrugged, shuffling her pompoms, "We've found some stuff, we're going to turn in our applications today, I tried calling you last night to talk about it but you didn't pick up." she pouted as she leaned into his lips.

"Sorry, I wasn't by my phone…" he mumbled as he captured her lips.

"You want the ball princess come and get it!" Sasuke taunted casually as he twisted the ball around to the chagrin of Megami.

She huffed; stopping in front of him, instead of trailing around for the ball she instead kneed him in his very own.

He grunted, dropping the basketball. She beamed and caught it mid-air. He choked as he held his male privates, falling to the floor.

Naruto laughed out loud as Megami stuck her tongue out victoriously.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you guys coming to the game?" Tenten asked as the group sat around the new lunch tables along with the other soon to be graduates of Konoha high at lunch table.<p>

Neji scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Aw you know we would but we have to get to the studio right after school, remember we still have a lot of recording, filming, and photo sessions to do."

"Then how is it you guys have time to go to school if you've got so much to do in such a short amount of time," Tenten scoffed.

"School comes first, Tsunade, Itachi, and our parent's rules." Sasuke shrugged.

Tenten huffed, "fine, I guess we don't have all that free time either, but at least we're close to getting jobs!" she said proudly.

"Good luck you guys! If today's your first day" Naruto beamed. "What are you boys up to today?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Well we're seeing this-!" Neji slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth "We're going to Ame for an interview as a part of our schedule today, we'll probably be back late so you shouldn't call, it will be an interruption." He explained.

"Oh…kay" the girls said slowly together. Ino sighed, "I'm going up for a snack, coming?" she motioned to the girls.

"We'll be right back" Sakura nodded to then as they followed Ino to the school gantry.

"What was that all about?!" Naruto frowned.

"Dobe" Sasuke sighed, "we don't want them finding out…not yet anyways."

* * *

><p>"How're you feeling Kurenai?" Megami beamed as the girls sat in front of her waiting for the final bell for fifth period.<p>

Kurenai chuckled and held her stomach with her left hand. "I'm only two months in and I'm already nervous" she laughed.

"You wouldn't be the only one…" Tenten mumbled to herself.

"I should be due in December, I'm already excited!" she blushed.

"Aw! I wish I was pregnant!" Megami whined.

"Me too! I can't wait to have a baby!" Sakura squealed.

"It's exciting, to care for our own child" Hinata blushed.

The girls shot their heads around, staring daggers at the boys who stood behind them.

Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto looked up at them from the boys.

"So not happening" Sasuke said dully.

"In order to get pregnant you need to actually have sex first" Gaara said stonily.

"I-I….u-um…I-I don't know H-Hina-chan…we haven't even…" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Ino glanced at Shikamaru who stared at her questionably. She scoffed, "are you kidding? Do you have any idea what stretch marks would do to me?!"

He sighed, turning back in relief.

Tenten didn't bother to open her mouth; she already knew how Neji felt about having a baby. Besides, he wasn't paying attention in the slightest bit, his focus remained on his watch.

"Come on, we've got to go" he announced as he stood up.

"Oh, right" Naruto started as he and the boys began to stand up.

"You're leaving early again?" Hinata frowned as the girls watched them just as the bell rang. "Yeah, like we said we're really busy in the studio this week. We'll see you girls tomorrow!" Naruto called happily as he and the boys began to take their leave.

"Those boys I swear, it's always something." Kurenai sighed. "When's the last time anyone of them took you girls on a date? Sheesh." She growled.

The girls blinked. She always tried to avoid their relationships as much as possible.

Must be the mood swings, they thought.

Although, those shouldn't be starting until later…

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"KICK! ASS!" Megami yelled later as the final buzzer rang. Signaling Konoha high's win over Fuyu high school. The students of Konoha high sang the names of Queens that ruled their kingdom.<p>

"It's official ladies and gentlemen! Konoha high has advanced to the finals! Next week Friday they face Suna high school for the championship!" the sophomore announcer girl called through the speakers.

"Great job girls!" Ino squealed as she shuffled her pompoms in accordance with the rest of the cheer squad.

"You're the best Miss. Ino! Miss. Sakura! Miss. Hinata!" one girl squealed.

"We wouldn't be anything without the senior leaders!" another freshman girl beamed.

"I want to be just like Miss. Ino when I become a senior!"

"You're a bad influence" Sakura rolled her eyes as the three of them began walking to the rest of the members of Alpha.

Ino tossed her hair back and scoffed, "oh please! Without my fashion sense those girls would look like...like...like Kitty!"

Hinata and Sakura laughed as they met up with a high-fiving Tenten and Megami.

"Nice game girls, but we've got no time to party. We should probably get to those places before we lose the opportunities to get the jobs." Sakura explained as they began walking.

Ino groaned, "I was hoping you forgot about that."

"Like it or not Ino-pig, we've got to get these jobs if we want to keep the house."

"We could just move in with the guys!" she offered.

The girls turned and shot her a look. "What?" she whined.

"You've had a lot of bad ideas but that has got to be the worst. I can't imagine moving in with them, especially if we break up..." Tenten explained.

Ino giggled, "What reason would be have for breaking up with them so soon?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're so glad you boys could make it."<p>

The boys looked up as they stepped out of the white limo to a woman dressed in a dark brown business suit with black heels, thin black rimmed glasses and glossy brown hair in a bun. A clipboard sat in her left arm with a waiting pen in the other, while Stara stood patiently waiting a few feet behind her.

"Hi boys!" Ao called cheerily waving.

"Good afternoon ladies." Itachi said dully as he stepped out of the front seat lastly, he crossed his arms and leaned in the limousine as he annoyingly watched his idiot 'clients' oh so obviously flirt with the opposite group.

"So we're under agreement? All the papers have been signed so the girls are very much willing to participate in the boys photo shoot and that video you wanted. Come to think of it Itachi, I still don't understand why you want to do the music video this way, it's a bit confusing." their manager frowned.

"Blame the boys Inabe, it was their idea. I don't get it either." he sighed.

"Right now, I'm just waiting for them to louse it up."

* * *

><p>"Gracious! I hadn't realized the two of you knew each other." the old woman laughed as both Sakura and Ino stood in the grocery store in their cheerleading uniforms as they had been unable to return home to change.<p>

"so which one of us gets the job if you don't mind me asking ma'am." Sakura said quickly.

"Me right?" Ino said, shooting her a look. Both girls glared each other down.

The woman cleared her throat, capturing their attention again. She raised both papers to her face, "well by the looks of your applications you both look equally qualified for this job."

"Seriously? You looked at the grades right?" Sakura frowned.

Ino glared at her.

The old woman chuckled, "I don't care for things like that. If you'd like I'm willing to hire the both of you girls you seem like you'd work great together. I'm really in need of the help." she smiled sadly.

Both girls sighed as glanced at each other.

"So what do you say ladies? Would you like the job? It's Monday through Saturday from three-thirty to nine-thirty for ten dollars an hour." she smiled.

"We'd love the job" Sakura smiled, answering for the both of them.

Ino crossed her arms and slightly sighed, "yeah."

"Perfect! You start now!"

* * *

><p>"I was afraid you didn't want to come back." Sekushi chuckled as Megami poked at Nala's case again. The snake annoyingly stared back at her.<p>

"Sekushi!" Megami beamed as she still stood in her basketball uniform as well.

"Sorry I know I said after school but I had a basketball game." she smiled as she turned to her backpack, digging through it.

"You play basketball?" he asked as she whipped out her application.

"Yep! Here you go!" she smiled as she thrusted it forward.

"Thanks" he said, taking it from her hand. "You're pretty interesting, are those tattoo's?" he said, shocked a bit.

She glanced to her right arm and down to her cleavage then back up to him again, "Yeah, I got them in the eighth grade."

"Really?" he asked as he skimmed her application. She nodded brightly, "so how do I look?"

He trailed his eyes to her as she waited patiently, bouncing on her heels.

"Front this point of view..." "what's that?"

He cleared his throat. "Looks pretty good to me. Welcome aboard Miss...Uzumaki?" he asked.

"Don't ask" she sighed, "but thank you!"

"How about a head start? It's Monday through Saturday from three-thirty to ten for twelve dollars an hour, how's that?"

"Perfect! Come on! I'm ready to work!"

* * *

><p>"Funny, I thought you'd chickened out dollface." he smirked as Tenten walked back into the car shop. She scoffed, "I had a basketball game, you can't blow be off that easily, I did fix that car if you remember correctly." she smirked.<p>

He eyed her and her uniform then glanced to her arm.

"Nice tat." "Same to you" she said back, pointing to the various tattoo's up and down his arms.

"Thanks" he lightly shrugged, then held his hand out, "name's Kao, I'm twenty-one. My uncle owns this shop; I'm just working here until I finish under grad school."

She smiled, "Tenten, I just turned eighteen, I'm about to graduate from Konoha high."

"I went there myself" he said as she handed him her application.

"Did you know that they've been building a Konoha University?"

"No, I didn't" she said a bit surprised. "Yeah," he said, looking down to the application.

"It's supposed to be ready this summer. I might change so I can go there."

"Sounds cool, I'm a little surprised you're actually making conversation with me. I got the impression that you didn't like me yesterday." she smiled.

He smirked as he clutched the application. "Just never had a chick around here babe, don't take it personal. Most of the honeys that come in here are either on the back of a motorcycle or lost."

She laughed sweetly, "well maybe it's time you had a girls touch."

He raised a brow, "Is that right? Well come on then sweetheart; show me how to do my job."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Your uniform is super cute! I didn't know you went to Konoha high!" Ruma beamed as she and Hinata stood outside the kitchen. "Y-yes, t-thank you."<p>

"Have you got the application?" she smiled cutely. "Oh! Yes!" Hinata said quickly as she turned to her bag and pulled out the application from the pocket it stuck out of.

"Awesome! Hold on a sec! Let me go check this out with the boss!"

with that she turned around and headed into the kitchen.

Hinata sighed to herself, still unsure if she even wanted this job with Suki lurking around like she did. Though luckily she had yet to see her.

She spoke to soon.

"Afternoon Hyuga."

She twisted around, there to face of course Suki with her hands on her hips in after school clothing. The smirk on her face indicated a seething evil as she stared Hinata down.

"h-hi Suki..." she whimpered. Sure she could fight for herself, but she wished the girls were her for moral support, they would have thrown her out the window by now.

"Isn't it so nice that you're going to be working at my daddy's restaurant from now on. You know I'm here almost always after school, I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

"I-I don't have the job yet." she retorted with minimal confidence.

"Oh but daddy already likes you, he can't wait to hire you!" she beamed fakly.

But no second later did the smile on her face burn down to a glare.

She leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered words that shook her on the inside.

"Watch your back Hyuga, because I'm going to make your job here a living hell..."

"Congratulations Miss. Hyuga! You've got the job." Ruma chanted as she rushed out.

Suki quickly leaned back up and clapped a few times.

"Congratulations Hinata! You're going to have a lot of fun working here!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H<strong>**^)**

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock the five members of Alpha returned home after starting their respectable jobs.<p>

Ino stood up straight and popped her back as she stepped out of her car. "Damn it! That old lady can work!" she growled.

"What were in all those boxes anyways?" Sakura yawned, scratching the back of her head as she stepped out of the front seat of hers. But then a groan left her lips as she came to realization. "Crap! I still have trig homework!"

Hinata stepped out of the other seat, rubbing her left hand with the other as she followed both girls to the door.

"I still have to finish that art project, damn. Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow." Ino yawned.

"Ino, isn't it due tomorrow?" Hinata frowned. Ino shrugged in return.

Tenten yawned as she stepped out of her car, "not much of a bad day. A lot of gasoline and work but not anything I can't handle."

Megami hopped off her bike, continuously scratching her forearm as she tried to take off her suit.

"What happened to you?" Sakura called. Megami laughed nervously, "Heh, Nala bit me."

"Who's Nala?" Tenten questioned as the girls walked up. "A snake, I'm just glad she's not poisonous, I probably shouldn't have been teasing her."

Sakura flung open the door and took her keys out. "Forget it, I'm pooped. I'm heading to bed. Maybe I can cram and do my homework tomorrow morning or in first period...I'm pretty sure I can get it done in first period..."

"Night!" the girls called as Sakura dragged herself upstairs.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Ino frowned. Hinata jumped up and released her hand from the other. "O-of course! Why?"

"Well you keep rubbing your hand, did something happen at the restaurant?"

"Just a little burn, that's all, accidents happen." she laughed nervously.

A little burn Suki decided she deserved that is.

"Well, I'm turning in, how about you guys?"

"Yep!" Tenten and Megami called as the girls began their trail up the steps.

"Night all!" Ino called.

"Night!" both girls called, heading to their rooms.

Hinata frowned, her day had been hard especially with Suki there but she had spent an hour putting up a face just so she could come home and make dinner.

"Girls?! What about dinner?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, they are so hot!" "I know! Did you know they've gone out with almost every girl band or model in Japan? More than twice outside!"<p>

"I know! They've had hundreds of girlfriends! What I would kill to be around their arms!"

"I took this survey last week around the school since the school years coming to an end. About every grades girls opinion to the boys. It's a simple fact. All freshmen want is their respect. All sophomores want is to hang out with them. All juniors want is to date them. And all seniors want is to fuck them. If they can get anything more out of that well they would have died and gone to heaven!"

Neji smirked at the freshman girls who whispered, they knew so much, yet so little.

"Today the eighth graders are supposed to be coming to check out the school and hang around with volunteers." Naruto explained as he looked around the campus as the boys walked to the building in their own clothing on Wednesday morning.

He frowned, "the girls didn't wait again."

Gaara lightly shrugged, "their cars are right there. They already went inside."

"But we always walk together!" Naruto whined.

"I wonder if they got the jobs. I didn't hear from them yesterday." Shikamaru questioned.

"We told them not to bother us remember?" Neji smirked.

"When are we supposed to do this thing anyways?" Naruto groaned.

"Saturday." Sasuke answered confidently.

"It all happens on Saturday."

* * *

><p>Part of the class sat in a confused state as their queens sat on their desks, sleeping silently. Most days the mornings called for screaming and laughing each other, and hugging and kissing you-know-who.<p>

But they were like babies, each in their respectable desks sleeping soundly.

Naruto flew the room door open and beamed, "Good morning g-!"

he stopped when he saw them, the seniors of the class went about their business, figuring the boys would take care of them.

"Why are they sleeping?" Naruto asked as the rest of the boys walked past him to get inside. Neji shrugged as he walked over and poked a Tenten who sat in a light green striped crop top with a black under shirt and green skinny jeans.

"Ten...hey Ten...Tenten...Tennie?" he whispered.

Nothing.

"TEN!" he yelled.

"IT'S A BOY!" she yelled as she jolted up. He raised a brow as he eyed her, rubbing her forehead, breathing heavily.

She turned and glared at him. "What the fuck did I say about waking me up like that you prick-!" "What's a boy?"

"Huh?" she said, confused. "You yelled 'it's a boy' what's a boy?"

She burned red as the rest of the girls began groaning their awakening.

"Nothing, just a weird dream."

Great. She thought. Usually she dreamt about sleeping with him, now she's dreaming about having his baby.

Things are getting worse and worse.

"What the hell?" Megami whined as she rubbed her eyes, Mr. bear following along. Sitting in a white tank top and red jean shorts with white leggings and red and white Adidas gym shoes. Sasuke leaned on her desk and ruffled her hair like a child, "Morning princess."

"Thanks for the wakeup call." Ino growled sarcastically as Shikamaru sat next to her. She sat in a black leather mini skirt with a neon yellow halter top and yellow high heels .

"What time is it?" Sakura yawned as she sat up in a soft pink tube top and hot pink capri pants. Gaara smiled slightly as he sat next to her. "Crap! My trig homework!" she gasped as she turned to her backpack. His smile diminished, "you didn't do your homework?"

"Oops, I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep." Hinata mumbled as she rose up to meet a smiling Naruto. She sat in a long floor touching flowery silk skirt with a light purple off the shoulder top.

"You look cute today Hinata-chan!" he smiled, kissing her cheek. Before she could answer she glanced to the door as it swung open, and there Kitty stood.

While the rest of the girls scoffed at their open relationship Suki stood and glared down at Hinata to an oblivious Naruto.

Hinata turned away and looked down to Naruto's confusion. "T-thank you...Naruto-kun..."

"What's got you guys so tired? You don't usually sleep in class." Neji questioned.

"Well for one thing there's no class to begin with and another is I didn't fall asleep to well last night." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah!" Ino chanted, "my back was killing me! Sakura and I started working at the grocery store and that old lady drove us like slaves! I slept like a pile of bricks were crushing my back...damn lady..." she grumbled.

"I got bit by a snake!" Megami smiled. Sasuke raised a brow, "and that's good because...?"

"Hey I never said she was venomous!" she yelled.

"So I take it you got the jobs?" Gaara asked coolly as he took the seat next to Sakura. She nodded in return, "first day was yesterday, it was tiring but it's nothing we can't handle. How was your trip?"

"Fine." The boys said dully, glancing at each other as they all tried to fight back smiles.

"How was the basketball game?" Naruto smiled. "We made it to the championships!" Megami yelled. "Awesome!" her sibling yelled back, high-fiving his elder sister.

"We face Suna next week, be there?" Tenten asked hopefully. Neji smiled and kissed her forehead, "of course."

"Need any help?" Gaara offered as for the first time Sakura crammed to do her homework. She quickly shook her head, "no thanks, it's my fault I couldn't finish it."

"I didn't get to go car searching yesterday either!" Ino sighed to Shikamaru as she examined her nails.

"What are you guys up to today?" Megami asked on Sasuke's lap. "Charity ball and CD signing." "I thought the CD signing was supposed to be yesterday." She frowned.

"Change of plans…" he said slowly, glancing at the rest of the band members.

She giggled a bit, "You know I'm surprised no one's noticed your tattoo yet."

"WHAT? SASUKE-KUN GOT A TATTOO?!" a random fangirl yelled.

"Oops" Megami said sheepishly as Sasuke casted a deathly glare on her.

Less than two minutes later Kakashi's senior English class was piling with fangirls who demanded to see the new found tattoo.

"I didn't even know he got a tattoo…" Naruto mumbled as the rest of the boys hid on the side. The others shrugged the same response.

The rest of the morning remained as such…

* * *

><p>"-And here is the cafeteria. Right now we will be having lunch with the seniors since it's their time." A junior student explained as she led the eighth graders along.<p>

"Huh?! Eating with seniors?" one eight grade girl gasped. "Why couldn't we have eaten with the freshman?" another male student called.

The junior girl laughed a bit, "we had to get into the tour first, sorry. Don't be intimidated, the seniors here are nice." She said.

The group of eighth graders watched as a couple senior girls walked past to get into the cafeteria.

"Pff, look Hanna, junior freshman." One whispered, the other giggled in return.

A few of the kids shuffled nervously as the girls pushed the doors open to walk in, revealing the blasting music and the loud and hyped seniors.

"That doesn't seem very friendly to me, it looks like they just walked into a club!" one girl whined.

"It will be fine, I—" they watched as the junior girl seized in place, looking down the hall.

Quickly she bowed to the children's confusion.

"So she was telling me that it didn't come in pink and I was like 'are you serious?' they have like twenty all in blue and gold but no pink?! I'm never shopping there again!" Ino whined as the girls walked down to the cafeteria.

"Ino, I literally have _no_ idea what you're talking about, I don't even know what product you're talking about." Tenten sighed as they began to pass the gawking students.

"Morning Ino-sempai, Tenten-sempai, Hinata-sempai, Megami-sempai, Sakura-sempai." She greeted.

"Hey Oma!" the girls called happily waving as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Who…are they?" a boy sighed happily.

"Upperclassmen, with whom you will treat with respect!" Oma yelled strictly, alerting the kids. "I thought you said there was nothing to worry about!" another girl yelled.

"Not with them…" she grumbled.

She gasped, quickly bowing again.

A girl groaned, "oh what now!-" she twisted around, stopping almost instantly.

"Oh…my…god…"

"Did it hurt?" "Not really..." "I keep asking Hinata-chan if it hurt and she said it did! The tattoo artist almost gave her a tramp stamp because she kept moving!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as Neji followed behind, smirking as he walked forward. Shikamaru kept his hands behind his head and Gaara walked and read.

"For the last time it didn't!"

"Holy crap…so the rumors were true…" a girl whispered. "They really do go here…O…O…Ome…OMEGA!" she squealed along with many other girls.

The boys instantly turned to the ferry of young students who called their name. The young boys stood straight and tried to look toughed up, the girls fixated their hair and gawked and squealed.

"Oh…kids…" Neji sighed as the boys began to walk by.

"Morning Neji-sama, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, Shikamaru-sama, Gaara-sama…" Oma said quickly.

"Hey." The boys called back as they walked into the busy lunchroom.

"Oh my gosh! No one told us that OMEGA goes here!" a girl squealed. "Yeah! This is amazing! I should have worn something cuter!"

"NONE of you are going anywhere near them understand?" Oma said dangerously as she turned to them.

The children quieted.

"The other group leaders should have warned their groups by now. It is Tsunade's strict orders that I keep you all away from them! Understand?"

"Yes Oma-sempai…" the children responded dejectedly.

"Good, come on, let's eat."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I CANNOT believe we are eating in the SAME room as OMEGA!" one girl with auburn hair and pale skin squealed as she stood in line.<p>

"It doesn't matter Nako!" her friend Gina with dark blond hair groaned, "we can't even go near them!"

"Still! Isn't this exciting?! I have never been to a concert or anything but I have all their CD's and posters and everything! Just being this close is so amazing it gives me goosebumps!" she squealed as they got out of line.

The girls turned around and sighed dreamily at where they saw the boys eating and talking with five other girls.

"I'd give anything just for an autograph Gina…" Nako sighed.

Gina glanced to the single long table reserved for visiting eight graders and to the mentors who sat with them. Most to all of the girls sat boredly and just kept glancing around looking for Omega's table.

"No one's paying attention right now, let's do it really quick!" Gina whispered.

"What?! Right now?" Nako gasped. "Didn't you just say you wanted any autograph?" "Y-yeah but! Look at them!"

Both girls turned back to the large oval table that filled ten.

"Oh my gosh! they're so hot!" Nako sighed. "Then let's get an autograph!" Gina smiled as she quickly pushed her forward.

"Wait Gina!"

"Ugh, how can you eat that junk? If you keep stuffing your face with ramen all the time you're going to get bloated Gami" Ino warned.

Megami lifted her face up from the cup of ramen and stared at her. She swallowed.

"Sasuke-kun says it all goes to my boobs." She said matter-factly.

The group glanced at Sasuke who turned and raised a brow, "what? Have _you_ seen them?"

"Yes, we live together, we're all girls, there's no shame in walking around naked. But there is shame in hinting your sex life." Sakura answered without taking her eyes off her book, Gaara smiled and ruffled her hair a bit to her chagrin.

Neji perked up, "remind me to come over when you're having those kinds of parties. Matter of fact, I'll just drop by and see what I get." He smirked.

"Fucking pervert!" Tenten growled as she punched him upside the head. "Don't tell me you're just not noticing BABE!" he yelled back smirking and holding it.

"U-um…excuse me…"

The table quieted and turned their attention to the weak sounding voice that stood a few feet from Gaara and Naruto who sat across each other.

"Hey! You're one of those eight graders!" Naruto smiled, pointing to her.

Nako blushed and looked down, clutching the pink little notebook in her hand. Gina stood behind her, peeking over her shoulder.

"Two of those eight graders" he laughed, scratching the back of his head, then smiled. "What can we do you for?"

Her blush deepened.

"Oh boy…I get the feeling…" Tenten sighed.

"H-h-hi m-m-my n-name is Neka-I mean Nako!...and this is Gina..c-could we p-please have your a-autographs…?" she said, barely above a whisper as she held up the notebook shakily.

Naruto beamed, "of course! Anything for a fan!" he said sweetly. Nako raised her head up and gawked at them, then looked away.

Naruto opened the notebook and signed it with a few choice notes as well, then passed it along to Gaara.

"You excited about coming to Konoha high?" Gaara asked as he passed it to Neji.

"O-oh yes! Very! B-but a little nervous…" she said.

"No one's been that welcoming…" Gina said as she raised her own little green notebook up. Naruto gently took it from her hand and smiled at her, she looked back down.

"Don't be nervous. The people here are actually pretty nice, they just like to make the new kids feel inferior but when you start going here they'll lay off." Sasuke explained as he signed Nako's.

"R-really?" she asked hopefully. Neji nodded as Gaara handed him Gina's.

"If you're worried about friend base. Stick with the one's you've got but don't be afraid to meet new people, join a club or a sport, it's easier that way." He explained.

"Just promise you won't come here and try to act all cool and be something you haven't been in the last ten years you've been in school, then you won't do so well. A lot of people here are bad influences, we've had our share of them, don't be afraid to be you." Shikamaru continued as Sasuke handed him Nako's.

Both girls nodded firmly. "Yes sirs!"

"You can call us by our names" Sasuke said, "no suffix's needed either."

Naruto took both of the finished notebook's and handed them back to each girl, ruffling Nako's hair in turn. She blushed deeply.

"Here," Neji said, turning to his backpack. He bent forward and unzipped a pocket, ruffled a bit them pulled a few things out and stood up straight.

"Here's a couple passes to HEBI studio's, stop by and visit if you'd like but bring your parents."

"Oh wow!" Gina beamed, stepping out from behind Nako and taking the visitors passes.

"Thank you so SO much!"

"No problem," he smiled.

"Anything else you girls would like? Merchandise? Concert tickets? CD's? Pictures?" Naruto shrugged.

"A-actually…um…there is…um…I-I was wondering…" Nako said, twiddling her fingers, "If N-Naruto-kun…if you could…um…because I see you do it to other girls during concerts…a k..a kis-"

Naruto bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Nako burned red as he backed up, smiling wildly.

She fainted, falling into Gina's arms.

"Thank you so much!" she said happily as she began to scoot away with her.

"By the way! Your girlfriends are really pretty!" she called as she dragged her to their table who had been gawking the whole time. Instantly the girls began crowding them and trying to wake Nako up.

When all was done the boys turned back straight to face their shocked girlfriends.

"What?" they said together.

"Oh…my…gosh" Ino said, her smile widening. "You were actually nice!"

"Yeah! I thought you hated fangirls!" Tenten tested, smacking Neji on the arm.

"We love are fans, we wouldn't be here without them. There isn't a damn thing we wouldn't do to make them happy." He answered.

"Besides, they haven't turned into crazy obsessed teenage bitches…yet."

"Aaaw!" the girls beamed, hugging them to their confusion.

"That was very sweet Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled.

"Doing this is so much better though…" he mumbled, then kissed her.

But as soon as he did he quickly released and looked at his watch. "Oops! Got to go! Come on guys! Later sweetie!"

"What? You guys are leaving again?" Megami frowned as Sasuke stood up.

"Yeah…" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Why?" Tenten huffed, crossing her arms as Neji stood.

"Business baby…" he mumbled, taking her chin in two fingers and kissing her.

"Oh yeah, work week," Sakura frowned.

Gaara smiled sadly and leaned down and kissed her, "sorry..."

"Have fun at work!" Naruto chanted as they began to take their leave.

The girls sullenly waved back as they quickly left.

"Geez I thought they were actually going to leave with us today." Tenten growled.

"They're busy, girls, let's not bother them…" Hinata smiled.

The girls nodded and or sighed, continuing about their lunch.

* * *

><p>"Afternoon girls!" Kurenai beamed.<p>

"Hi Kurenai-sensei," they said together as the five of them walked into class.

"How was the check up?" Sakura asked as they took their usual seats in front.

Kurenai smiled, "good good, still some morning sickness but good all the same." She sighed and held her stomach. "I just wish it would finish growing already so I can have him or her in my arms!"

Ino glanced at Tenten who paid no attention as she got out her notebook. She sighed in relief as she turned back to Kurenai.

"So, where are the boys? Off on another adventure?"

The girls nodded, "I thought Tsunade strictly ordered that school days were first," she frowned as more students came in.

"Yes but if they come for half there's no problem," Sakura explained. "Well that's no good, I would be coming all day for good measure, you're all graduating in a month or so, don't you think it's a good idea to spend every day you've got left of school like your last?"

"Well they've got 'superstar' stuff to do, we don't want to intrude." Ino sighed.

"Well they'd better be here tomorrow, we're having a free day, I'd love it if you and the boys performed something," Kurenai smiled.

"We'll talk to them, don't worry Kurenai-sensei." Tenten said as she looked up.

The bell rang, signaling everyone to their seats.

"I trust you girls, I wouldn't have partnered you up with those fools if I didn't think you'd keep them in place," she laughed, stepping away.

"Afternoon everyone! Now for today we're going to be working on—"

A sudden knock stopped Kurenai in place.

"Come in!" she called.

Instantly the door turned and flew open, there stood Oda and the students she had been caretaking.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei" Oda smiled as she stood in front of the gawking children.

"Oh! That's right, class today the eight graders from Konoha middle school will be spending the period with us, please make them feel comfortable."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei" the class answered simultaneously.

"You lot can come on in!" she called, "don't be shy!"

One by one the students walked in, taking out and sitting in the many extra chairs aligned against the wall.

"Hey! You're those girls that were sitting next to Omega!"

The five members of Alpha turned their attention to the front, there to face the same eight grade girl who'd asked for an autograph, Nako.

"Y-yes" Hinata said. "Why?"

"We're dating them," Tenten answered.

"Really? What's that like?! Do you get to hang out with them? play with them? kiss them?!" she beamed.

Tenten smirked, "oh honey, we do more than kiss the-"

Sakura elbowed her in the back of the head, "Ignore her."

"Nako! Leave those girls be!" Kurenai called over. Nako frowned and turned to her, "yes Kurenai-sensei…"

"Huh?" Megami said, raising a brow, "you know her?"

Kurenai smiled and sat on the stage, "why of course, Nako, Gina and a few other girls in this group are in the dance class I run every week day evening. It's for girls fourteen years and younger."

"Yeah! We just started but Kurenai said that we're going to learn lots of stuff like tango, ballet, hip-hop, salsa, belly, and expression!" Nako beamed.

"What's expression?" a random female student called out.

"It's another way for saying free for all" Sakura answered, "you teach the person how to express themselves through the means of any dance they please no matter what song is playing, even if one isn't."

"Precisely! Now take your seats everyone I'd like to get started!" Kurenai called.

The students settled, focusing their attention on the pregnant teacher as the period progressed on.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Ino-pig or we're gonna be late for work!" Sakura growled as the girls stood lastly in the locker room. "Hold your freaking horses forehead this uniform isn't doing me justice!" Ino snapped from the other side of the locker room.<p>

"This is awesome! I've never had a uniform before!" Megami yelled as she pulled the yellow polo down her head, which followed along with the white mini skirt and flats.

"What do you wear four days a week Gami?" Tenten asked, rolling her eyes as she pulled up the loose black jeans along with the white tank top and black and white gym shoes.

"I think it's still fun, I feel responsible with a job" Hinata smiled, buttoning the white chef's jacket along with pure white pants and shoes.

"Would like it a lot better if I didn't have to match with the pig…" Sakura growled, a light brown short polo dress with her name tag on the left below her shoulder.

"Trust me forehead, this is no picnic for me either." Ino snapped, stepping out as the girls readied themselves to leave.

"By the way" she continued as they walked out of the emptying school, "I'm leaving work a little early today to go look at cars, cover for me?" she said hopefully to Sakura.

"What! It's barely the second day!" Sakura protested. "I know I know but if I don't pick a new one under 25,000 soon I won't have a car at all! Daddy's coming for her this weekend," Ino sighed.

"Fine" Sakura growled, "but you owe me!"

"See you chicks later" Tenten laughed as she waved, meeting her Mercedes.

"Bye!" Megami waved, sliding onto her motorcycle.

"Hinata, do you mind taking my car? I know you don't like driving on your own but I think it would be better if Ino and I carpooled from now on" Sakura smiled sadly.

Hinata frowned a bit, but nodded, "I-It's okay, I don't mind. I'll see you girls later then" she said as Sakura tossed her the keys.

"TURLTEEEEELS!" Megami cried as she sped out of the school parking lot, the girls following behind but each going separate directions, onward to work.

* * *

><p>"I like it I like it…" Orochimaru hissed as the music continued on. As the words picked up again he crossed his arms and stared at the recording equipment as Kabuto stood right next to him, a clipboard and paper and pencil ready in hand.<p>

The boys sat back, Naruto twirling around in a chair as they listened for his response to the third song on the new album.

His blank expression turned into a sneaky and creepy smile, to the boys annoyance.

"I love it, what do you call it? Who wrote it?"

"Shikamaru wrote this one," Naruto answered, stopping next to the boys.

"Hitchhiking," Shikamaru sighed.

"Excellent, you boys are making good progress. Go ahead and get yourselves ready for the CD signing, we have a lot to get too, today's recording session is done." With that, he exited, Kabuto following closely behind.

When the door closed shut the boys stood up to gather their things so they could head for the CD signing.

"So we're not meeting the girls today?" Naruto asked a he picked up his bag.

Neji shook his head, "tomorrow, when we're going to work on the music video. We have to get it working with them."

"So does that mean—" "yeah, we need to get the girls mind off work so we can use them." Gaara answered, cutting Shikamaru off.

The boys smirked at each other, with everything said; they took their leave from HEBI studios.

* * *

><p>"Hinata! How are those orders coming?!"<p>

"I-I'm working on it! Just another second!"

Hinata took a deep breath as she ran back and forth from pot and pan. Seeing as the other workers took her family history into consideration, they found it necessary that she take care of most of the work.

Or better yet, a certain blond let most of them know that it was alright.

But the Hyuga heir had it handled. She exhaustingly whipped out plate from plate then got to working on other, seeing as it was afternoon rush hour, breaks were a thing of the past.

Mid-way, with a minute to spare as orders were still being written she sat down on a kitchen chair and wiped her forehead, breathing heavily.

She pulled out her phone and checked for miscalled.

Nothing.

She sighed, she'd been hoping Naruto had called to check on her as he always did randomly a couple hours after school. But there's been nothing of the sort since they got back.

"Aaaw, nothing? Must not want to deal with a kitchen help. Maybe I should let you know that Naruto-kun isn't into working girls, it takes away from the relationship."

Hinata cringed and slipped her phone back into her chef jacket pocket.

Suki stood behind her, tapping her hot pink stiletto with her hands on her hips.

"Can I please help you Suki?" Hinata spoke without turning around to face her.

"Actually you can. Your pace is getting slow and I don't tolerate breaks. Either get moving now or I'll have my father fire you."

Hinata stood up abruptly and twisted around, her dark hair flying up as she glared at Suki.

"He'd have no reason to do that. I'm ten times the worker you are, maybe if those shoes you squeeze yourself in didn't cut off blood circulation you would understand that." She snapped then instantly gasped.

Oh god, she thought. The girls were finally rubbing off on her.

Suki raised a brow, but remained calm.

Hinata looked down.

"Is that so? Hm." She said smoothly as she turned to her side and picked up a fresh clean dish.

"Well daddy's got one reason to fire you that's for sure."

"W-what's that?" Hinata asked in a confused manner.

"You've broken way too many dishes. Clumsy clumsy Hinata." She sighed.

"What?! But I haven't—"

Suki let go and the dish crashed to the floor.

Hinata watched in horror as she picked up some more and threw them on the ground, letting them crash continuously until all the clean plates were in pieces on the floor.

"DADDY! OH DADDY YOU'VE GOT TO COME QUICK!" she practically screamed.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Hinata gasped. Suki turned and smirked at her as the owner burst through the door.

Before he could even respond to Suki whose expression turned to a hurt and innocent one.

"What the hell happened here?!" he demanded as a few workers came up behind him.

"Daddy I just walked in here and saw Hinata smashing all the plates like she was insane! I got so scared I tried to stop her but I couldn't! Look what she did to all the dishes!" she whined.

Hinata looked fearfully from her to the owner who stared Hinata down.

"Sir I swear I didn't do it! She's lying!" she said quickly. "I didn't—"

"Miss. Hyuga. I don't' understand yours reasons for doing something as unprofessional as this seeing as you've been doing so well all day. So….I'm…I'm going to let you off on a warning because of those reasons. Next time something like this occurs again I'll have to fire you. Do you understand." He said sternly.

"Y-yes sir…" Hinata whimpered, looking down, knowing he wouldn't take her word over his own daughters.

"Good…now clean this mess up and get back to work."

She slowly nodded as she walked towards the supply closet while he began to leave.

Suki followed behind. When she was at the door Hinata looked up at her.

Suki smirked devilishly back, winking as she left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Which one of you is good at inventory?" the old woman asked.<p>

Sakura proudly lifted her hand as Ino scoffed and turned.

"Alright Sakura, go set up the boxes that just arrived. Ino, you're on cashier duty."

Ino smirked and turned to Sakura who huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ms. Kotobuki, I think I could use some help with inventory. I'll show Ino the roots." She smiled.

"Nonsense Sakura I'm sure you can handle it. Besides, I need to head out and someone has to man the register." She smiled as she picked her bag off the counter while costumers lulled around.

"I'll see you girls in a bit!" she called as she headed out.

Sakura glared at Ino laughed out loud. "Nice try forehead! Nyaaa!" she mocked with her tongue stuck out.

Sakura watched at the blond took her place behind the counter and casually sat down to relax. Sakura turned her attention to the window where she found Ms. Kotobuki hanging up a sign then taking her leave, humming as she walked down the street.

From inside Sakura noticed the words, backwards from her head.

TODAY'S SALE:40% OFF ALL ITEMS ABOVE 100 YEN

It didn't take long for a ferry of people to come into the small shop, mostly woman and children.

Ino quickly sat up abruptly and looked at the people.

"Hey! What's going on!" she demanded.

"Customers," Sakura said proudly as she headed towards the back.

"Handle them."

"Huh?! Wait! Sakura! You know I suck at math! You still have to cover me! Sakura! Sakura!" she called desperately.

Sakura chuckled as she began to make her way to the back room, until her phone suddenly began buzzing.

She pulled it out as she continued walking.

"Hello?...Oh! Doctor Hana! Hi!"

* * *

><p>"Still nothing?" "I'm afraid not Megami." "I guess I'm not as good with animals as I thought I was." She laughed sheepishly as she sat with her leg up.<p>

Upon trying to feed the lizards in the glass cases her clumsiness took effect again. Tripping after the lizard refused the food she crashed with the floor along with the case. Managed to get the lizard to escape and caught glass in her feet and cuts on her face.

"Are you sure your okay?" Sekushi asked, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"I'm fine really" she smiled. "Animals are a lot harder to take care of then I excepted. And don't worry! I'll pay for the case right away…and find the lizard."

"Aw don't worry about it accidents happen. I just—" "Ow!" she cried.

He chuckled, "heh, found it."

She whimpered as he tugged out the last piece of glass with the nail clippers. When she removed, she sighed in relief and rubbed her foot.

"Can you stand?" he asked as he himself stood. She nodded as she quickly stood up.

"It doesn't hurt much, I feel find. Thanks Sekushi!" she beamed.

"It's no problem, really. I just don't want you to get hurt Mega…"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"You're a very pretty girl…"

Megami raised a brow.

"Um…thank you…?"

"I mean very pretty…"

"I got you…"

He leaned on the counter, then picked up a slice of her blood red hair. She glared up at him without moving.

"Have you got a boyfriend Mega?" "For your information I do."

"Is that right?"

She nodded, slapping his hand away.

"Whoa what's the problem? It's just a question," he chuckled.

"It was making me uncomfortable," she grumbled, looking down and clutching her fists.

"Really…?"

She nodded.

He trailed his left hand down her right arm. She remained still.

"How about this…?"

"Yes…"

"And this…?" he whispered, running the same hand back down her back.

"Please stop…" she whispered.

"You're not answering my question…" he chuckled.

He trailed both hands down to her bottom. She turned away when he nuzzled into her neck.

Glaring furiously she forcibly pushed him. "GET OFF!" she yelled as he stumbled back.

"You're insane! Is this why you hired me?!" she yelled as she rushed to the back and grabbed her bag.

"I'm out of here!"

"Hold it! I thought you needed a job Mega…it's going to be a hell of a lot harder to get one once I'm done writing up your report…besides…I thought you needed to help your friends?"

She froze, standing with her hand on the door knob of the glass door.

"That's what I thought…now…come here…" he said, waving his index finger.

Without a word she turned around, her head down as she walked back to him.

"You and I…" he mumbled, his right hand on her neck as his left hand trailed down her thigh, she whimpered.

"Are going to have so much fun together…"

She was relieved when the door chimed. He let go as a few people walked in.

Luckily the day became busy. Or else things would have gotten worse…

* * *

><p>"Kick-ass."<p>

Tenten sighed and smiled as she wiped the grease off her forehead. "Right?"

"Did I teach you something new?" she smirked as she came out from under the car. "Don't get so cocky baby-doll; I've been doing this since I could count." Kao smirked.

"Oh please!" Tenten scoffed as she stood up, "I held a wrench before I knew how to suck from the bottle." She shot back.

Kao held his hands up in defense, "alright sweetheart you got me there."

Tenten laughed heartfully and took a deep breath. She looked around, so far today she'd worked on eight cars, two with Kao. Often during these times her stomach would make odd noises and feelings but she refused to touch it, otherwise she'd feel the small hardness in the middle that was beginning to grow.

"Are you alright?"

She shot her head up to find Kao looking down to her as he wiped his hands with a rag.

She shook her head and dropped it again.

"It's nothing…just tired that's all…"

"Is there something wrong with your stomach? It's seemed to be your fascination since you started here."

She laughed nervously, "it's fine, that's all!" she reassured.

His expression turned blank as he tossed her the rag and began walking.

"You know…pregnant girls really shouldn't be working in a place like this. It's dangerous…why don't you take the rest of the night off?" he whispered.

Her eyes widened as she twisted around to face him, while he smirked.

"H-how—"

"I have a friend who's in the same position you are. I could tell the moment you walked in here, babe."

She turned her head back around, "I'll let you know right now! I'm not some charity case! I only need this job so I can help pay off the house I live in with my best friends!" she said firmly.

"One night stand?"

"No."

"Guy run off?"

"No…"

"Does he take care of you?"

"Yes…?"

"Parents know?"

"No…"

"Friends?"

"Only one…"

He sighed, then ran his hand through his dark hair.

"So let me see if I got this right. Your boyfriend got you pregnant by accident but you know that he doesn't want a child in any sort of way. You're afraid to tell him or turn to anyone else besides the friend who accidently found out. Your parents will have your head if they find out and he might leave you if he does. And oh, he hasn't done the 'I love you' bomb has he? And if you tell him now he'll stay with you for all the wrong reasons?"

Tenten blinked as a few of the others workers began to clear out for breaks or finished shifts.

Kao smirked.

"Wow…" "That's what I thought…come on, let's talk."

Tenten smiled sadly.

"I'd really like that…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day Alpha trudged to school once again. After returning home not one of them spoke a word to each other, as they found themselves on themselves collapsed on the floor before they could even make it to the steps.<p>

Ino yawned, "Well, at least I finally found the kind of car I want."

"Good for fucking you." Sakura growled, "but do you have any idea how hard it was to cover for you in the second day? You owe me way to much."

"Aw come on! You're getting my part of the paycheck for that day anyways! Isn't that owing enough?!" Ino groaned. "Absolutely not."

"What kind of car did you decide on Ino?" Hinata asked, lightly scratching the red burn marks on her hands on account of an _accidental_ gas leak from yours truly.

"That! Is a surprise!" she smiled, "it's coming in tomorrow night, then daddy's coming my for princess Saturday morning." She sighed then shook her head, "but! Oh well!"

"I wish we had an alternative to working at these places," Megami growled.

"What's wrong Mega?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yes, I thought you liked your job" Hinata frowned.

Megami secretively clenched her fists and turned her head. "There's no…there's no turtles…so I'm not really digging it."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "that all? I actually pretty much like my job. Not too bad, nice people and the pay is good."

"I still wish you would change it. Who knows what could happen to your-!"

"shush!" Tenten snapped, covering Ino's mouth.

The girls stood at the front steps of Konoha high. While other students moved passed them, bowing and waving to the upperclassmen, the girls raised their brow as Tenten let go of Ino.

"Her what?" Sakura asked.

"Um…ur…HAIR! Her hair! Who knows what could happen to her hair! What with all that gasoline and everything!" Ino laughed.

Sakura and Hinata remained stone, Megami smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Right…speaking of you, Tenten that is—" Sakura continued as they started up the building again. "I was wondering if we could talk for a second."

"About what?" Tenten asked nervously.

Sakura rubbed her arm and looked away, "I-It's…a little personal."

"I thought we agreed that whatever one girl has to say she says it to the whole group. That's our pact remember?" Megami frowned.

"Of course I'm going to. But right now I have to carefully explain it to Tenten."

"We understand. Come on girls." Hinata smiled as she led Ino and Megami on into the building.

Sakura turned back to Tenten who stared at her.

"Got a minute?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Both girls leaned against the bricked left side of the building; Sakura stared up at the sky while Tenten kept her head down.<p>

"So…what's this personal—"

"by personal you know for a fact I didn't mean me." Sakura said simply.

"The doctors at one of my father's hospitals here have been telling me about your recent visits over there and asking me how you and the _growth_ are doing."

Tenten groaned, lifting her head up, "I knew I should have gone to a different hospital."

"You know damn well my family's is the only one for miles."

The girls remained silent for a moment.

"Ten…" Sakura sighed, taking a shaky breath. "Why…why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I…I don't know…" she whispered.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Yes…Ino…and my boss."

"Really…your boss?...not your best friends…not Neji?"

"He can't find out!" she yelled, "at least…not yet…" she murmured.

"Sakura, promise me you'll leave this between you and Ino." She pleaded.

"What about Hinata and Megami? They'll be heartbroken if they find out you hid something, especially something this BIG, from them! And your parents! Even the school board has to know for mandatory reasons! You could get hurt! you could—!"

She seized and leaned back when Tenten burst into tears. She balled her right hand into a fist and bit down on it.

"I was the one stupid enough to get pregnant!" She cried. "I should have known the consequences...Sakura! Please, I can't do this alone. There's so much on my mind that I can't take it! I don't want this responsibility right now! I just want a few more good years of freedom but now…" she cried harder, and instantly Sakura stood by her side and lightly shushed her, hugging her.

She leaned Tenten's head onto her chest as she slid the both of them onto the grass.

"Shuush…don't cry Ten…I'm here for you…no matter what we'll all help you through this…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>By lunch the girls realized that the guys were not coming to school today. Though not one of the five had called to say anything, they assumed their busy week had caught up with them and things had to be taken care of.<p>

So the girls treated themselves to a peaceful day at school.

As they strolled into fifth period they found Kurenai with her arms and legs spread out on the stage.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata called as they walked over to her.

She slightly turned her head and stared at them.

"Oh…hi girls…" she mumbled.

"Are you okay sensei?" Sakura asked.

She slightly nodded as more students began walking in.

"It's just this whole baby thing. It's really starting to wear down my entire schedule. With all these appointments and 'you can't eat or drink this' and 'be careful of this' stuff I'm exhausted beyond comprehension. I'm afraid for someone in my young age with a pregnancy like this I want be able to teach the dance lessons anymore."

"Oh, we're sorry Kurenai-sensei." Megami sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure pregnancy's can be difficult." Ino grumbled.

"Actually I'm really glad I caught up with you girls," she grunted as she slowly sat up.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to teach the dance lessons to the Konoha dance studio girls from now, you seemed to make quite a good impression on them yesterday and you're the best dancers in the class."

The girls frowned and or groaned, "Sorry Kurenai we would love to much we've already got jobs." Sakura explained.

Kurenai smiled sadly, "I understand. But if you change your minds just come and find me." She said just as the bell rang.

Later on, the girls stepped out of Konoha high again, together as they walked to their rides to get to work.

"Do you think we should go and see the guys later?" Ino asked. Tenten shook her head, "no, they have to be hella crazy busy. We'll see them tomorrow, or if all hell doesn't blow over we can call them tonight."

The girls nodded in agreement, then with content headed to their respective rides to get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>(^Meanwhile….^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHOOOO! YEEEEEAAAAHH!" Murasaki yelled as she stuck out from the open space in the middle of the OMEGA limousine, a champagne glass in her hand.<p>

"Is this even legal?" Aka asked as the other nine of them sat in the limo.

"Who cares?! Lighten up sis!" Kiiniro beamed. "These are one of the perks to being people like _us_!"

"I heard that!" Neji smirked as they clanked glasses. She giggled in turn.

All sat while music played, discussing upcoming events as they drove, while later the boys would be heading to the talk show.

Naruto on the other hand boredly leaned on the window sill.

He, for one was getting exhausted of game planning and now only wanted to be with Hinata.

As the limo came to a stoplight his eyes did not reseed. Especially though, when they widened.

He watched as Hinata walked down the sidewalk next to the line of stores after turning a corner from a familiar parking lot. Her eyes looked dreamy as she clutched her schoolbag.

Moments later she stepped into the restaurant he recognized to be Suki's fathers.

No.

She couldn't be working _there_.

The expression on her face as she walked in screamed 'save me.'

"Hey? Did you want to stop and grab a bite to eat Naruto?"

He stopped and turned his attention back to the nine of them (including the returned Murasaki.) as Shiro had spoken to him.

"You've been staring at that restaurant for some time."

He took a deep breath as the limo began to drive again.

"No, not at all. It's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How's it coming Sento?" Kao called as he walked up and down the store while his men worked on customer cars.<p>

Tenten wiped her forehead, leaving a smeared grease mark on it as she worked under the car.

"Good boss, I don't know how they managed to break off the rear but it looks like I'll have her done by the end of the day."

"Nice" he smiled, chuckling a bit as he began to pass her.

Tenten happily hummed to the radio next to her as she began to move herself out of the car to get closer to the rear.

"Hey! Ten!" one of the workers called.

"Yeah?" she called back without taking her eyes away from the damaged car.

"Are there any jumpers in the car your working on?"

"Oh yeah in the back, it's open."

"Thanks!" they called as he went ahead and opened it.

"Mind?" he asked as he waved the wire in her face.

"No problem." She smiled.

He connected the wire to her car, then to the car he worked on sitting next to her, then rushed to get it started.

"Wait! Let me get out first!" she called, laughing.

Suddenly she noticed something to the car next to hers.

"H-hey! Wait!" she yelled as she tried to wriggle out.

"The reds aren't supposed to be touching each o—"

The sounds of electricity blazed the shot. And after a power surge, Tenten blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, come again!" Sakura smiled to the man. He waved the bread in the bag on his arm as he exited the store.<p>

Sakura groaned as the store remained empty for a moment.

Ino stood by the window with a broom next to her and a style magazine in her hands as her Ipod played BoA.

Sakura glared, "you could at least look like you're working."

"What do you think the brooms for forehead?" she said monotoneously.

Sakura quieted for a second, knowing why, Ino spoke up again.

"So she told you?"

"Yeah."

Good, then I have a question for you." The blond said as she closed the magazine back.

"She's two months pregnant. But she and Neji have always used protection; the only time they missed was when they went to spend the weekend at their parents a couple weeks ago. So how it is that she's two months?"

"I'm a doctors daughter Ino, not a detective. Chances are a condom broke or something along those lines. Maybe when they first started out they—"

The girls quieted when the door chimed again and a few people walked in.

"Welcome," Sakura smiled through grinding teeth. The lot smiled back and her as they continued on.

Sakura turned her head and gave Ino one of her 'kill me' stares.

Ino giggled and reopened her magazine.

* * *

><p>"Thank you!" the little girl squealed happily, bouncing up and down with the two hamsters in the cage. The hamsters wriggled around a bit but remained calm.<p>

They looked at each other then towards the little girl who stood with her father as he paid.

"No problem, now promise me you'll take good care of them alright? Those two are nothing without each other so you have to make sure you give them lots of love and attention." Megami smiled.

"Oh I will! Thank you Miss. Lady! Come on daddy! I can't wait to take you two home!"

Her father smiled softly through his rugged beard.

"Come on princess." His throaty voice rang as he walked and she bounced out of the store.

Megami cringed at the sound of the chime, signaling the doors closing.

The sounds of the animals kept her at bay, but she clutched her fists when a voice called to her.

"Megami! Come here!"

With her fists still tight she turned around and made her way to the backroom.

A monochrome expression stilled her face as she stepped in to face her boss, sitting in a chair with one leg over the other.

He smirked. While she remained dull.

"I've got a new job for you…but I'm afraid this one takes…skill…"

She glared, "_look_, I've let you kiss me, and touch me. This is sexual harassment, I'm not it doing anymore."

"You will if you want to keep this job."

"What the hell is it you want anyway?"

He hummed a bit as his left hand trailed down to his pant zipper.

She raised a brow in her glare as she watched him unzip the very pants.

"I'm sure you can already guess where this is going."

She grimaced and frantically shook her head, "NO! There is absolutely no way in HELL I'm doing something like that! I have never in my life done that! Not even to my own _boyfriend_ so I sure as FUCK am not doing it to _you_."

"Want this job or not?!" he yelled.

She glared and smirked at the same time, to his confusion.

The animals went wild at the screams of pain from the backroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hinata! Is that plate ready?!" one of the waitresses called.<p>

"Right here!" the hime called back as she focused her attention on another dish.

The waitress came up and look up the plate as other waited for the almost ready dish she stood finishing up.

Hinata hated rush hour in this restaurant. There was no possible time for a break, she was starving and the few waitresses who waited on Suki hand and foot treated her like trash.

She just wanted to go home.

"Aw, not having a good time?"

"Suki…" Hinata sighed as she flipped the pastry. "I'm very busy."

"Oh I know, I let a couple of the waiters know to deliver their orders to you personally."

Hinata remained silent.

"Are those burn marks still there?"

She said nothing.

"Hey!" Suki snapped. "Answer your boss when she's talking to you, you don't want to lose this job do you? Actually, if I were you I would have quit in a flash. I've seen Naruto-kun around town and he seems to be getting pretty familiar with some girl _if_ you catch my dri-"

Suki jumped back as Hinata slammed the pot of hot oil onto the stove.

She twisted to Suki and held the kitchen knife up to her next. Her hair remained stringy and her eyes were blood-shot red.

"Listen to me Suki. I am tired beyond comprehension and I'm not one to get upset so easily, but you are really testing my nerves. You are not my boss. You can't fire me and I _know_ you do not sign my paychecks. Making up stories about Naruto-kun are not going to get me to quit. I know better, so please just leave me to my work."

With that Hinata confidently turned back around and continued to work.

Suki glared heavily at her.

"I may not be able to fire you personally…but I know how to get you there." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Tenten groaned.<p>

Slowly she shuffled and began to blink her eyes open.

She heard voices as her eyes fluttered open.

As they widened she found an unfamiliar face standing up and shaking Kao's hand.

"Thanks doc." He said as he leaned back down to her.

"Ngh…" she whimpered.

"M-my…my baby…"

"It's perfectly fine. You're okay."

She sighed in relief as she sat up.

She sighed as she looked around, only to find herself in the lounge room of the shop. She looked to the windows to be met with darkness.

"What happened?"

"Airo made a mistake in the jumpers. You blacked out from a static shock. Doctor says your okay now."

"What time is it?"

"A little past ten."

"Oh…I should probably be heading home, sorry for being such a bother."

He smiled, pushing strands of her hair back with one hand, "hey it's problem at all. It was nice…taking care of you, I was so scared your baby was…"

"I know" she smiled sadly as she up. "Thank you so much Kao."

They remained silent for a moment, just staring at each other.

They read each other through their eyes, and before they knew it Kao was leaning in, his eyes closing.

She did not back up, her eyes lazily dropped as he stole her lips.

She willingly took him in, letting their lips just innocent sway.

She opened her own mouth, giving his tongue a reseeding advantage over her. They mouths danced together chastely as he moved and sat on top of her.

In her mind, a bell rang continuously.

Neji.

Neji almost never was like this with her. His kisses were forceful and sometimes harsh. No matter how deep his feelings were for her, what she felt right now; the fire at the pit of her abdomen was, as they kissed, nearly orgasmic.

Sadly though, Kao was the one to let go. He grunted as he pulled back to her dismay, she touched his cheek as she whimpered while he breathed heavily.

"What are you…why did you kiss me back?"

"It felt…right…" she whispered.

"But you have a boyfriend!" he yelled.

"Your baby—"

"shush…none of that matters right now…just…"

"Ten—"

She kissed him herself. That alone brought him back down to her. Not in a forced motion, not in a hungry tone, just patient…

"_Just take me now."_

* * *

><p>Groggily, Sakura and Ino made their way back inside house later that night. Ino yawned and already proceeded to trot upstairs until they noticed a light in the living room.<p>

Tired, the girls walked to it to examine.

There they found, sitting on the white leather couch, Megami, watching late night crime shows with Neko sleeping on her lap.

"Hey—" Sakura yawned, "what are you doing home so early?"

"Oh. I got fired." She shrugged.

"You what?!" both girls yelled as the front door chimed open.

"It's barely been four days!" Ino yelled.

"Well what did you want me to do? The sick bastard I worked for was coming on to me, he asked me to do…things, so I kneed him in his junk mail and quit. Simple as that."

"Coming on to you?" Ino questioned as Hinata stepped in. "Hello," she greeted exhaustively.

"Hey! I thought you said you got fired," Sakura said, her hands on her hips.

"Fired, quit, same diff. Either way I didn't want to work there anymore. I think I might take up Kurenai's offer on the dance lessons. I called her earlier, it's great pay and better hours. I think it would be a better idea if we all did it. I know for a fact the three of you can't stand your jobs." The redhead said matter-factly.

The girls looked at each other knowingly, but said nothing.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Hinata said, changing the subject.

"the boys were on the talk show earlier, they are showing it tonight."

"Then let's watch and head to bed. I'm sure they're going to want to know whether or not we did tomorrow."

The girls nodded to each other as they sat on the couch together and turned the channel to E!-Japan.

They found themselves in the middle of the said talk show where the boys sat on a fanciful shining red leather couch while a woman by the name of _Momo_ sat next to them, her legs crossed in a sultry dress with a paper in her hand.

Cheers elated the studio audience as the camera zoomed back on her and the boys.

"_Welcome back to mOmO, ladies and gentlemen before we left we asked the boys __**that**__ question. Guys here it is."_

She turned to the boys.

"_So the sex question. What have you got to say?"_

_Shikamaru, at the end shook his head._

"_Naw, none of that right now." "Word is that you're going out with the daughter of Imoi Yamanaka, a very pretty doll she is."_

They watched as a picture of Ino's Victoria's Secret solo shoot came up. The audience wooted.

_Shikamaru smirked, "yeah she is. But we're kind of in the low right now." "Really?" _

_He nodded, "our relationship is just skipping stones. We're not ready for something like that."_

_The audience clapped and awed, Momo beamed through her literally rainbow colored hair._

Ino smiled proudly, she for one enjoyed where their relationship stood.

"_Gaara?"_

"_I have to say the same thing. I mean, we have tried, but the timing was always wrong sad to say." He chuckled._

_The audience laughed._

"_A Miss. Sakura Haruno correct? Ladies and gentlemen you can surely see her or at least her name around Japan. Daughter of our major hospital industry right."_

_Gaara nodded._

_Sakura's Victoria's Secret photo came up proudly and the audience cheered again._

Sakura blushed and looked down. They would find the right time, she hoped.

They would.

"_Naruto-kun! Your up!" Momo smiled._

_Naruto openly blushed and looked down, resulting in an 'awe' from the audience._

"_U-uh…my Hinata-chan…we never really…I mean…w-we don't think about things like that…" he said, scratching his left cheek with his index finger._

_The audience 'awed' again._

"_Hinata-chan is it?"_

_He nodded without raising his head._

"_One of Japan's royal families. Caused quite a commotion when you openly came out with your relationship at what was supposed to me the wedding of the century. We all hope you both are doing great, what you did there was very, very brave."_

"_Thanks" he smiled, raising his head as a photo of Hinata's Victoria's Secret shoot popped out, giving more cheers._

Hinata turned away and blushed a deep scarlet. Never, she and Naruto have never thought about something such as that.

She wanted to wait until marriage. And hopefully…it would be him that would lead her there…

"_I should say the same for you Mr. Uchiha. You have quite a history with Konoha's princess." she smiled as a picture of Megami's Victoria's Secret shoot came up._

_Sasuke smirked, "Right. If it hasn't already hit the media I was happy to take her….well…flower."_

_The audience cheered and whistled._

_But then he sighed, "she's still so innocent though. It's hard to do that kind of stuff when someone's constantly asking 'am I doing it right?' 'am I doing it right?' 'baby, wait, stop, I don't think I'm doing it right.'"_

_The audience burst out in laughter._

Megami's smile fell, she froze in place.

_ Momo laughed heartily._

"_Well that's…interesting news. Neji?"_

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Tenten raised a brow as she stepped in with her bag in her left hand and her school sweater in her right.

She looked towards the living room as she began to pass, watching Hinata, Sakura, and Ino hold Megami back from using the chair against the window.

She sighed as she noticed the boy's talk show blaring on TV. Neji spoke, smirking, at the bottom of the screen read the worlds. Question #12: Sex.

She rolled her eyes, instantly realizing what he could be saying at the moment.

No matter, she thought, it didn't mean anything anymore.

Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON NATIONAL TV! I ASKED YOU THOSE THINGS IN CONFIDENCE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Megami screamed as she repeatedly punched Sasuke who sat at his desk, annoyed.<p>

"It just slipped out." "YEAH! WELL SO DID YOU! CAN'T HANDLE, HUH BITCH?!" she yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes as the eight of them sat together in homeroom with a minimal amount of other students.

"Is she going to stop?" Neji growled.

"Eventually, even she doesn't have the energy to hold all that screaming after a week like this." She answered.

The boys looked to the small bags under each of their eyes.

"You guys have really been putting all you can in this haven't you dattebayo?" Naruto frowned.

"It doesn't matter. I think we've all agreed that we're going to take up Kurenai-sensei's offer on teaching the dance lessons, it sounds much more our style anyways." Sakura explained.

"And my car is coming later on!" Ino sighed happily.

"I believe we can finally call today freedom." Hinata smiled slightly as she watched the door slide open.

As always, Kitty sauntered in as if they owned the entire building.

Hinata and Suki met eyes, but it was left at that.

"Well how about this. After you guys quit why don't you come over so we can celebrate?" Gaara offered.

"But I thought you guys said you were working all week?" Sakura said, confused.

"We made room" he mumbled and kissed her cheek.

"Aw! You guys are the best!" Ino beamed as she hugged Shikamaru tightly.

"But we have to leave early to finish something." He explained, grunting.

The girls shrugged and nodded.

"Tenten, you've been a bit quiet" Hinata mumbled as the rest continued to talk about their plans.

Tenten turned away from the window towards her. She smiled softly, an expression Hinata had actually yet to see.

"I'm fine Hinata. Actually, more than that. I'm great! I feel great…"

"I'm SORRY, okay?" Sasuke snapped after another swift beating with her English book.

Megami pouted.

He sighed, holding his arms out.

"Princess?"

She smiled and opened her arms, only to close them back and knee him in his manhood once again.

"HA! Payback BITCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm so glad you girls are able to do it! You'll have plenty of fun I guarantee. The girls are great and the pay should be more than enough to cover your monthly bills." Kurenai beamed later that day in fifth period, after the boys left.<p>

"Wait, how did you find out about our cut off?" Sakura asked.

Kurenai smiled sheepishly, "Well, Tsunade, Kakashi, and I kind of have our own meetings, your parents keep us updated."

The girls stared at each other in annoyed tones.

Their parents…

"Anyway the girls will love you! Can you start next week?"

"Absolutely." The girls said cheerily.

"Perfect, now how about we move onto class?"

Once again, for the fifth consecutive time in the week the girls headed their separate ways. Sakura towards the grocery store. Ino towards the car dealership to pick up her new ride. Hinata towards the restaurant. And Tenten towards the car shop.

Megami went ahead and went to the pet store for what she stated as…unfinished business.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure? You've only been at work here for aboutfive days, why the sudden resignation?" the old woman asked sadly.<p>

Sakura smiled sadly as she handed her her and Ino's resignation forms.

"This is a really good job and we're sorry we have to go but we still have school and such, it's really cutting into time." She explained.

"Oh I understand, you girls are seniors of course. I can see how you would be busy." The old woman smiled.

"Oh well, don't let me keep you lounging around, I'll find some new helpers. But please do stop by and visit me sometime if you can!" she called.

"We will" Sakura smiled as she walked to the door. She held it for a girl in the Konoha High uniform who was walking in.

"Oh! Thank you Sakura-sama!" she bowed as she walked in.

Sakura watched from outside as the girl stood talking to the old woman. She pulled out a piece of paper and the old woman beamed.

Sakura sighed in relief, thankful she wasn't leaving her all alone.

* * *

><p>"There! There she is!"<p>

Hinata stood up straight as she saw Suki's hot pink and light pink fingers pointing towards her as the rest of the workers and the owners stood behind her.

"Hinata." The owner spoke roughly.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

"Did you, or did you not take the some of the restaurants recipe's and give them to _Tsubata's_?"

Hinata lightly gasped, she knew just as much as the next person that Tsubata's is the rival restaurant, just down the street from Suki's.

"Of course not!" she said instantly.

"That's not what Suki said." He said sternly.

Hinata shot her a look. Suki stood with her hands on her hips.

"Hinata, you haven't been what I expected you to be in just one week of working here. I'm afraid that…because of these actions…I'm going to have too—"

"I quit!" Hinata said quickly to everyone's surprise.

"It is what I came here for. I haven't enjoyed working here at all. All you all do is throw the work my way just because of my background and because Suki told you too—"

The owner looked at his sheepish looking cooks, then to his distancing daughter.

"I have had enough" she stated. "I quit, and before you accuse me of actions I did not commit, you should check the camera's and take a look at your own daughter."

With that, Hinata took a deep breath, slammed her registration form on the counter, and left.

As the kitchen door closed the owner gave a fearful Suki a long and serious look.

"Suki. We need to speak."

* * *

><p>Sekushi whistled as took out his keys for the shop after taking a long lunch break. He walked down the street.<p>

He marveled at the people waiting outside the shop and smirked.

Suddenly, though, as he grew closer he found that they didn't seem to be waiting for him, but were staring at something.

He walked up and stood behind the crowd to look at his own store.

SUPER-PERV

DON'T GET A JOB HERE!

SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!

OWNER IS A PERVERT!

LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

BUT SOMEONE SHOULD COME AND SAVE THE ANIMALS!

Various words and phrases were written in multi colors all around the glass windows of his store. Or, what was left of his window anyways.

A huge gape was in the middle of the store with pieces of broken glass at the bottom.

Women shrieked and people moved out of the way as the small animals like frogs, lizards, and hamsters ran out.

Some people picked them up while inside the dogs, cats, and other various things ran wildly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY STORE?!" he yelled.

The people looked at him, then back to the signs, then back to him.

He ignored them as he ran inside the hole where his animals ran rapidly.

"Stop! All of you! Who let you out of your cages!" he demanded.

He froze as he noticed Nala, slithering towards him.

He smiled nervously, backing up.

"H-hey, Nala, s-stop that. Y-you know me! Come on! Papa remember?!" he laughed nervously as his back met the brick wall.

He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Megami chuckled as she lay across her bike across the street. Her suit and helmet fully on.

"Now THAT is a resignation."

She sighed happily as she rang the engine and sat straight on her bike, pulling off the sidewalk and driving off.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Tenten smiled as she peeked in.<p>

"Hey." Kao smiled as he lifted himself up from the car he was working on.

Tenten clutched her school bag with both hands.

"Um…could we talk?...in private?"

Kao nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

He led them to the lounge, where they both sat on the familiar couch.

"Hard to believe we actually…"

He coughed.

"Here."

She nodded, turning away.

"So, what made you want to sleep with a guy you barely know anyway? both while you're pregnant, and have another guy." He said darkly.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about…but first of all, I came here to quit."

He twisted to her in confusion.

"What? Why? Is it because of what happened—"

"No, not at all. My girlfriends and I are getting a job together, it's easier that way." She explained.

He nodded in understanding.

She took his hand.

"But Kao…I know things are weird right now…and we barely know each other…but there are some things in my life I'd really like to change right now…will you help me?"

He turned to her, his dark green eyes clashing with her chocolate brown.

He smirked, touching her cheek.

"Of course doll…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Happily, the girls knocked on the OMEGA mansion for the first time in the week.<p>

The four of them waited patiently for Geevs to open the door.

They looked around, as if the mansion were alien to them.

"I like the new car Ino." Hinata smiled. Ino turned back and gazed at her new baby in confidence.

Now, she was the proud owner of a bright yellow topless 2014 Volkswagen Bug.

"I know right? Safe to say, I think I like her more than my other, rest her soul," she sighed dramatically.

"Whose car do you think those are?" Megami asked as she turned her attention to the lot with five multi-colored cars.

Sakura shrugged, "who knows? Maybe they've got company."

Without another thought Geevs opened the door, and seemed shocked to see them.

"Y-young mistresses?! What are you doing here?"

Sakura raised a brow, "What are you talking about Geevs?" the girls laughed as they began to walk in.

"You should not be her right now. The masters said—"

"They're the ones who told us to come," Ino scoffed, looking around.

"You alright Geevs? You're acting kinda weird!" Megami asked.

"Young mistresses, I highly advice you not too—"

"Let's go check their rooms; those idiots won't know what hit'em!" Megami suggested.

The girls nodded in agreement as they went ahead and ran up the stairs happily.

Geevs sighed and shook his head as he closed and backed away from the door.

"I warned them…"

The girls ran their separate ways to the boys rooms.

Megami skipped over to Sasuke's and without haste burst open the door.

"SASU-CHAN! MEGAMI IS—"

She stopped and stared.

Two pairs of eyes fell on her.

Sasuke stood with a toothbrush in hand, only in dark blue jeans, while another girl with dark red lingerie with matching hair in his bed staring forward.

"I…I…" she murmured.

Suddenly her eyes began to tear up.

"Mega..." Sasuke sighed.

"Wrong room!" she cried, slamming the door back as she ran.

* * *

><p>Sakura gleefully knocked on Gaara's door and waited patiently.<p>

When she received no answer she knocked again but to her chagrin no one answered.

"Gaara?" she called, "are you in?"

Still nothing. She sighed and shrugged to herself as she opened the door.

She stood straight and lightly gasped, her hand clenching the door handle.

Gaara sat with a girl with purple hair, he sat shirtless with dark red pants, she sat with matching purple lingerie.

"Crap" he grumbled, "Sak—"

She furiously slammed the door back, making Murasaki jump.

"Sakura! Wait! It's not!—"

* * *

><p>Hinata daintily knocked on Naruto's door, "Naruto-kun!" she called.<p>

"I-I'm here" she slightly mumbled.

She listened to the murmuring coming from his room. She listened as she heard another voice which she her confusion sounded slightly feminine.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she whimpered as she turned the door knob.

Hinata backed up at the sight before her. Instantly tears welled up in her eyes.

Naruto sat on his bed, shirtless in dark orange jeans with a girl with pure white hair and matching lingerie on his lap, giggling until they noticed her.

"H-how could…" she mumbled.

"Hinata?" Naruto said in a shocked and confused tone.

She twisted around and ran, rubbing her eyes as she did.

"Hinata! Wait! Please!"

* * *

><p>Ino merrily twirled to Shikamaru's door, humming as she held onto the handle.<p>

"Coming in!" she beamed as she instantly turned the door and twisted it open.

Her said smile dropped slowly as she faced the image before her.

A random girl, in (in her opinion) cheap blue lingerie with matching hair. While her said boyfriend lay under her in nothing but dark green jeans.

"Shika…?"

They both looked up and turned to her. His eyes slightly widened.

That alone gave her a signal that she wasn't supposed to be there.

She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, she screamed loudly then turned and ran.

"Ino—!" he groaned, pushing Ao off him as he went after her.

* * *

><p>Boredly, Tenten walked to Neji's room. She rolled her eyes as she almost to easily heard the female giggling from the other side of the door.<p>

She took a deep breath then sighed and let it out in a sigh.

She twisted the golden door knob and let the door fly open.

She stood menacingly at the door where she found just across from her, her very boyfriend kissing another girl while she sat in loose golden lingerie with matching hair and him in only dark purple jeans.

They let go at the sound of the door, there to face Tenten's plain expression.

Simply she pulled the door back and shook her head as she backed up and gently closed the door.

"I've had enough." She said from outside the door.

"We're through."

* * *

><p>"Megami, please wait." Sasuke sighed as he casually followed her while she ran crying down the steps.<p>

Sadly she tripped and fell flat on her face.

She shook her head as she tried to stand up, "ugh! Why am I such a damn klutz!" she screamed.

"You tell me" Sasuke smirked as he tried to help her up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU YOU BASTARD—!"

Her yelling fell into a ferry of others as Sakura ran down the steps with Gaara close behind.

"Leave me alone! It's over do you hear me?!" she yelled, off the steps.

"Saki—!"

Their voices fell into a puddle of others as Hinata ran crying down the steps, Naruto furiously ran behind, trying to catch up.

"Hinata-chan! I—"

"don't call me that!" she cried, rubbing her eyes.

"I-I don't ever want to see your face again!"

As such she fell with another voice as Ino stormed down the steps with Shikamaru trailing behind.

"So this is why you said our relationship is minimal?! So you could go and screw some fucking slut?! Well I'm done! You got that! I don't fucking need you!" she yelled.

"Ino…" he sighed.

Tenten casually walked down the stairs while Neji ran behind her.

"Hey! Ten!" he called. She whistled as she walked down.

"What's your deal?" he snapped as he grabbed her arm.

She did not turn around.

She slipped her hand out from his grasp and sighed, continuing down.

The girls stood next to each other and stared at the boys they'd put their hearts and souls into.

They stood silent for a few moments.

Until…

"OKAY! CUT!"

The girls shot up straight, looking around for the source of the voice.

They watched the boys loosen and stretch in relief.

"Damn it sucks being trapped in that room for that long dattebayo!" Naruto stretched.

"That was great guys. The record company's going to love it when we put this together."

The girls directed their attention to the left, where they found, coming from under the stairs and a couple rooms, large film camera's and men and woman. Then one particular man who stood in the middle with a paper in his hand.

"Alright everyone! That's a wrap!" he called.

The girls watched agape as the five girls from their rooms walked down the steps casually.

"That was awesome you guys!" Murasaki smiled. "Yeah! Can't wait for the next one!" Ao beamed.

"We'll be in the dressing room" the announced as they walked past and waved to the girls as people coming from all around came up and gave them multi-colored towels.

"Hey…aren't they Stara…?" Ino mumbled.

"SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Megami yelled.

The man in front raised a brow.

"No one gave you the memo? A special edition music video for the new album." He explained as he walked on.

"Music video?!" the girls gasped together, turning their full attention back to the boys.

"So…that's what you've been up to all week? Trying to find a way to trick us into doing this?"

"Actually we have actually been doing what we said we would be doing." Sasuke explained. "And we would have had you girls act but getting your actual reactions of the 'cheating boyfriends' is more raw and looks better on camera." Shikamaru added.

"So…you _didn't_ cheat on us for the umpteenth time?" Megami asked as the film crew began their packing. The boys proudly shook their heads.

"Wait" Naruto frowned, "umpteenth—?"

"You bastards!" Megami, Sakura, and Ino yelled exhaustingly, flinging themselves into their arms.

Hinata blushed and looked down, "oh…I acted so inappropriately…"

"Naw, you were perfect Hina," Naruto smiled wildly, she returned it with a kiss.

Tenten blankly turned to Neji who stood and smirked at her.

When her expression didn't change his smirk dropped and a raised brow replaced it.

"What's your deal? You haven't talked to me since yesterday. We haven't kissed all week, hell, we haven't even slept together, sheesh."

"So that really is all I am to you?" she whispered.

"What?" he questioned in an annoyed tone.

The rest of the gang turned their attention to the two of them as the last camera man left.

Tenten looked up and looked him straight in the eye.

"I meant what I said on the steps. It's the only reason I came here."

"What are you talking about Tenten?" Sakura questioned.

"Ten…" Neji growled, "what are you saying?"

She took a deep breath and smiled genuinely.

"I had sex with another guy. As of right now, our relationship is over."

* * *

><p><em>The decision has finally been made.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>^T^B^C^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ANY IDEAS FOR A MASCOT? LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS OR PRIVATE MESSAGING! OR SHOULD THEY JUST STAY DRAGONS?<strong>

**So I got a new laptop because my old one crashed. Luckily I had everything saved before so I could transfer it to my new one. I miss my old one though, it was like a baby to me ;(**

**BUT I'M BACK BITCHES with a cliffie :3**

**More to come! And definitely sooner than this!**

**REMEMBER! YOU CAN GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE TITTLE OF THE NEXT EPISODE!**

**Rock on!**

**Konoha to the stars**


	36. ep35: All The Right Words

**Overall season two theme: Stand Up by J-Min**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode theme: Better than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert<strong>

**Song one: Alarm Clock by SHINee**

**Song two: Darkness Eyes by DBSK **

**Song three: Better than I know Myself by Adam Lambert**

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit and irregular content. Reader discretion is advised. (you know me :3)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you. –Sarah Dessen<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Really good! Awesome stance Sana!" Sakura clapped as the young girl finished her twirl. She blushed a bit and bowed to the elder as the music seized.<p>

"Thank you Miss. Haruno!" she said quickly as she went back to stand in line with the rest of the girls.

"Who's up next?" Sakura smiled. A few hands shot up, followed by chanting to be picked.

"Uh, Ino, you pick this time." Sakura murmured. Ino, who stood next to her in turn rolled her eyes.

So the girls stood Monday afternoon at their brand new job teaching dance at the Konoha dance studio to elementary and middle school girls.

All the young girls stood in black tank tops with matching black leggings. While each member stood in the same outfit aside from a scarf of their signature color hooked on their waist so they would be identified as the teachers.

Monday through Friday from four p.m. to seven p.m. along with thirty dollars an hour per teacher. The girls were ecstatic. After figuring out that they'd only have to be paying one thousand dollars a month and with the combined money they would be making more than enough every month.

Shorter hours.

Better pay.

Living the dream, according to Ino.

"Ranra, why don't you try?" Ino smiled down the shy fifth grader.

She shook her head and hid closer behind the other girls.

"Still?" Ino sighed.

"You have to be patient with her Ino. She'll come around." Hinata smiled as she stepped up and patted the young girls head, she whimpered in turn.

"Don't worry Ranra, you can try when you're ready."

"Alright girls, I think those are enough free style warm ups" Sakura announced, a few of the girls groaned and whined.

"Don't worry guys at the end we do some more, but right now we've gotta start today's lesson!" Megami beamed. The young girls perked up at the sound.

"Now before Kurenai-sensei left she told us you guys had started belly right?" Sakura asked.

The girls nodded. "We we're going to work on hip movement!" one sixth grade girl named Muyoi called out.

"Good, then we'll pick up from there. Everyone pick a spot and keep a decent distance from anyone!" Sakura called.

The girls eagerly spread out in the dance studio. Megami stepped over to the get the music ready while the other three girls situated themselves.

"For belly dancing" Ino started, "It's all about feeling the music through your body as you would any dance, but in this particular one you work with your hips at the beat of the music."

She started by clasping her hands together as the Arabian music began, bringing her left hip up then back down, then repeated the motion with her other side.

"Try it with me. Don't worry about flexibility right now just do your best."

The girls followed behind her as the young girls began working.

"When the next beat hits I want you girls to try it with your stomachs. Roll in a slow half-circle motion. After that we'll go one by one to work on hip movement." Ino explained.

One fourth grade girl frowned as she tried to move her hips easily the way her new teachers did, but when she couldn't she grew frustrated and stopped.

Hinata glanced at her and smiled sadly, she quickly walked over and seized the music to most of the girls surprise.

"Whuna? What's the matter?" she asked as she walked up and bent down to her.

"You guys make it look so easy? How do you get your hips like that? I can't do it like that." She pouted.

"It takes practice." Hinata explained sweetly.

"Yeah, we've been dancing for as long as we can remember. You won't get it in an early hinch like that." Megami smiled.

"We're going to help you guys all along the way so don't get upset if you don't get it on the first try" Ino beamed.

The young girls smiled and nodded.

"Could we see a dance from you guys? Kurenai-sensei always shows us the full dance first before we try the moves!" a dark brown haired American girl named Tina suggested. The girls nodded in agreement.

The four teachers glanced at each other and lightly smiled.

"Okay" Sakura shrugged.

Hinata stood up and backed up to be next to the other girls. Megami quickly ran to get different music going.

"Feel free to jump in and try it if you'd like!" Sakura called as it began.

As the music went on together the girls situated a clean belly dancing tutorial.

As they continued some girls stood up to dance with them as they randomly did.

"Hey?! What do you guys think about doing a little dance for the high school Wednesday morning?! Before school?" Megami called.

"Yeah!" most of the girls chanted.

"If you're into it go ahead and sign up at the end of class!" she called again as she dropped her head then picked it up with a swirl of her hips.

Hardly anyone noticed as the door opened and a select few walked in.

Ino worked her hips with her arms up in the air. Her flat abs flowed along at one point during the music with the rest of the girls.

She gasped when those hips continued to sashay with one hand on each side of them.

She twisted around in shock but then quickly smiled at the figure behind her.

"You should really start thinking about putting those hips to good use." Shikamaru smirked.

"Wow, someone's awake today." She giggled as she swayed along with him.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Sakura called as she rushed to the music. At the touch of the stop button the adolescent girls stopped their dancing and gasped.

"It's OMEGA!" "Omega!" "No way! It's not possible!" "It is really them?!" the girls whispered among them.

"Yeah, they're dating them." Nako said matter-factly. "No way really?!" one girl in the group gasped.

"Yeah! I met them myself!" she said confidently.

"What's up Nako?" Naruto smiled, ruffling her hair as he passed by.

The girls gasped again as she blushed. "Nako! You're so lucky!"

"Wanna tell us what you're doing in a dance studio?" Sakura smiled as Gaara wrapped his arms around her hips and swayed them.

He lightly shrugged, "we received an off day so we decided to see how your first day of work was going."

"Congratulations" Sasuke smirked as he poked her forehead, "you haven't blown anything up yet."

"The hell you mean yet!" Megami yelled.

"What are you guys doing right now? Need any help?" Naruto asked, being the dance prodigy that he is.

"Belly dancing" Hinata giggled. He took a step back, "oh, not into that!"

"Hey! We're trying to teach a class here!" Sakura giggled as Gaara kissed her neck while she unsuccessfully tried to push him off.

Though a particular member of Omega hung back, expressionless as the young girls watched him.

"I thought you said they were _all _going out with them." A girl whispered to Nako who lightly shrugged in return, confused herself.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise the door burst open then slammed back as quickly as it had done.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" a young voice called.

The girls let go and turned their attention to Tenten who stood with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily dressed in the same outfit as the girls, aside from a green scarf on her and a dark green work bag on her left shoulder.

"You're late. First sessions actually almost over." Sakura said blandly.

Tenten laughed and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Sorry, I was with Kao, he dropped me off because you know, no car and my bike wouldn't start." She shrugged.

"Who're you?" one girl called.

Tenten smiled to the small fit of about thirty girls, "your fifth teacher, my name's Tenten it's nice to meet you all."

"Are you Neji-kun's girlfriend?!" one girl randomly called.

"H-hey! Eui that's personal!" Sakura said back to her.

Tenten shook her head nonchalantly and smiled, as if the question was as simple as asking her age, "no."

On the other side of the studio Neji hung on the wall with his earphones purposely in, turned away from everyone and everything else.

After the breakup just three days before Tenten left everyone in the OMEGA mansion in utter shock. Neji yelled and questioned her decision multiple times and why she had cheated on him but she always stated that 'it's just over' and 'she just doesn't want to deal anymore.'

The girls aside from Megami didn't speak a word of it at the mansion and when they returned home to her. Megami kept asking questioned but continued to be pushed away and ignored. Tenten had even slammed the door in her face when she tried to enter her room to talk about it.

She returned everything he'd ever given her including the Mercedes, packed the photo's they'd taken and put them in the basement, cleansed her phone of the pictures they'd shared and ignored his calls.

He eventually stopped calling her Saturday afternoon and hasn't spoken to anyone since.

Saturday though Naruto informed him that Hinata told him she'd began seeing a guy named Kao who was in college and a few years older than her.

He slammed the door in his face as well.

Since then, tension between the ten of them has been rocky.

"Well while we still have some time let's get down to business huh?" she smiled truthfully as she stepped up.

The boys released and quickly headed over to where Neji stood so they could watch.

"What have we gone through?" she asked.

"Introductions, warm ups and we were doing belly dancing when you showed up." Ino explained.

"Really? Sure didn't look like it" Tenten laughed.

All but Megami returned the jester.

As the rest of what was left of the three hour session progressed on Tenten caught up with the dance session and near the end, when night time began to fall the mothers, fathers, and or siblings came for them few by few.

The teachers took their seat on a bench when each girl had left and or signed up.

"Perfect, so it looks like the girls are willing to do this little performance thing." Sakura smiled as she read down the list. "We made it through the first day!" Megami chanted, fist pumping.

Tenten opened her mouth to add something but was stopped at the sound of her cellphone.

"We should go celebrate!" Ino gasped excitingly as the boys stepped up.

"I hear celebrating!" Naruto chanted, "Where are we going?"

"Mani pedi's!" Ino squealed. "Whoa" Naruto smiled nervously, holding his hands up as he backed up a bit.

"No." Sakura said, then smiled, "how about we just see a movie?"

"Sounds good." "Yeah!" Naruto followed after Gaara.

"Sorry guys, can't make it." Tenten said as she held the speaker of her phone with her other hand.

"Huh?" Megami asked, "what do you mean?" Hinata asked sadly.

"Well Kao wants me to meet him so I've got to run, he's here to pick me up."

"Can you blow him off for a second? You haven't left his side since Saturday," Megami said blandly.

"Sorry," Tenten shrugged nonchalantly as she picked up her things and nodded to them.

"I'll catch you guys at home!" she waved as she ran out the doors.

"Yeah right." Megami spat.

Sakura shrugged, "oh…well, come on before we miss all the good show times."

The gang nodded in agreement as the girls picked up their things and began to make their way out.

Megami stood back to collect her bag as Neji was last to leave.

She glanced at him and when he felt her eyes on him he turned back to her with a blank expression.

It remained that way for a couple seconds then he turned around and walked out.

Megami sighed and sat back down in the bench.

"Something's seriously not right…and I can't believe _I'm_ the one who knows it, I can barely count to fifty without stumbling…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day at school filled the gang with a massive amount of hype.<p>

It seemed everyone had discovered that one of the five famous power couples had called it quits, or at least one of them had.

The fangirls were beyond ecstatic; Neji didn't catch one second alone in the court yard early that morning when the boys arrived.

He didn't bother to wear them off, or even play along as he did when the both of them were even dating. He just, as he had been doing, kept his earphones in as he let himself in the building.

The girls met up with their respective pair as the courtyard began to clear.

"is Neji-san alright?" Hinata asked sadly. Naruto turned to the front doors and put his hands in his pockets, he shrugged.

"I have no idea. He hasn't said a word to us; he's just been up in his room."

Sasuke tsked, "it doesn't matter how he feels, just as long as he gets his part written for the album."

Megami instantly slapped him upside the head; he flinched and twisted to her, glaring. "What the hell's your problem?!"

"Can't you be a little more considerate?! Asshole!" she yelled.

The girls stared at her in confusion and proceeded to retort until the sounds of an unfamiliar motorcycle were heard.

The gang and the majority of people still outside turned to place who it was.

Sitting on a black Suzuki Vstrom dl650 motorcycle was an unfamiliar guy as he wasn't visible with his black helmet over him. The rest of him flared a white wife beater that clung to his muscles and black fit jeans with various tattoos along both his arms.

Sitting behind him in the school uniform and shoulder bag was Tenten who began to get off.

"I was wondering why she didn't come home last night." Sakura said dully as she crossed her arms.

When she was off she waved to the man behind the helmet. He waved a black glove back and proceeded to speed off.

With a smile on her face Tenten turned around and when she noticed the girls, waved.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Is that Kao?" Ino asked, tilting her head as she watched the motorcycle.

"Yeah, he brought me home this morning and brought me back. I just can't figure out what's wrong with my bike," she sighed.

"Oh well, come or we'll be late for class!" she called as she went ahead and began walking herself.

"A little quieter than usual isn't it?" she continued as they all began walking.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Students of Konoha high!" Shizune's voice came on the intercom as the school settled itself after the bell.<p>

"It's finally here! Konoha high's annual Sports Banquet this Saturday! Here we honor all participants of any sport in the last school year such as tennis, karate, basketball, cheerleading and etcetera. Awards will be presented to the top athletes of course like 'top female athlete' 'speed demon' 'or even Mr. and Mrs. Congeniality voted by your peers."

"Seniors who have played on any sort of team in all four years whether you have attended Konoha high or not, are required to attend (according to Principal Tsunade that is.) This will be where three sports scholarships will be offered to only a select few so be prepared! Tickets are on sale now and you must identify yourself as a sports participant when you buy your ticket with coach Gai and coach Anko. The ball will be this Saturday at eight in the Tokyo super hotel where, as I have mentioned, the senior prom will be held. Speaking of such, seniors, at the start of sixth period please head down to the first auditorium to pick up seating for graduation. And for the entire school, tutoring and final exam prep will start this Thursday. Thank you and have a great day!"

When the intercom seized the girls instantly turned their attention to the guys.

"We've never had a sports ball in Ame," Ino frowned, crossing her arms.

"It's really cool!" Naruto beamed.

"We win an award for something every year." Shikamaru said.

"I'm gonna aim for that sports scholarship," Tenten said confidently.

"Hey we're all a shoe in for them!" Ino laughed.

"but I'd prefer it if they handed out design school scholarships though."

"Isn't design school for graduate college?" Sakura chuckled. "So's medical school!" Ino retorted.

"It's called majoring," Sakura stuck her tongue out. "We're going aren't we?" Sakura pouted as she nudged her forehead with Gaara's.

He smirked, "I'm a little more into neuroscience."

"Ha!" Ino shot back.

Sakura frowned and smacked him while the rest laughed in turn. Tenten focused her attention on her cellphone as they continued talking.

Upon noticing Hinata stopped giggling and directed her attention towards her.

"Who're you texting Tenten?"

"Who do you think?" Ino smirked.

Tenten laughed and shook her head, "no he's in class, my mom wants to know where my nighties are."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"She just found one of my onsie's and started crying."

"Aaaw!" Ino said. "Hard to believe you have boobs now. Maybe you should get the onesie back and start wearing some diapers, you seem to wet yourself every day now don't you!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Tenten laughed as she pushed her.

Megami tilted her head to the side and watched Neji once again. His earphone's remained in, and at the hint of music it was blocking out everything around him, especially Ami who clung onto him like dryer lint.

He stared out the window as he sat away from the group with his left palm under his chin.

She frowned as everyone else continued onto their discussion of their younger years.

Something had to be done.

Something.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>So the day went on and the silence of a particular member of a popular band did not diminish. The fangirls didn't seem to notice or mind.<p>

Neji didn't come to lunch but was in Kurenai's classroom even before she was.

No one paid mind though, maybe he just didn't feel like talking today, some thought.

"Tenten!" Kurenai said as the girls made their way in.

"Yes?" the bunhaired girl smiled as she stopped while the other girls began passing by them.

"I heard what happened…are you…alright?"

"What happened?" Tenten frowned. "You and um…Neji…" she said slowly.

Tenten rolled her eyes to Kurenai's slight surprise.

"We're doing free for all performances today aren't we?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Could I go first? I'll explain it with music." She smiled.

"I…guess," Kurenai said, confused.

"Tenten, are you sure—" without another word Tenten moved passed her and took her seat next to the girls and the guys.

"Good morning class." Kurenai said softly just as the bell rang. "As I said before yesterday I'm going to let today and if possibly the rest of the week be a free for all because of random check ups that might come up in my schedule."

Before Kurenai could even continue Tenten shot her hand up. Kurenai gulped and the rest of the girls stared at her.

"Tenten? I assume you'd like to go first?"

She nodded and smiled as she stood up and sashayed up the stage.

When she was next to Kurenai-sensei she leaned in and whispered her song of choice in her ear. Kurenai frowned and mouthed a 'why.'

Tenten said nothing as she picked up the mike. Hesitantly Kurenai walked over to make the music ready.

The girls watched in anticipation as Tenten smirked down to them.

For the first time in the day Neji had his earphones out. Only because he wouldn't be able to hear the music over the sound of her voice anyway.

The class listened as the familiar music picked up. The girls raised a brow at her choice of song then their eyes widened when she began singing the lyrics to 'We are never getting back together.'

The majority of the class seemed to like it, while the gang in turn stared at Tenten as if she were an alien.

She was mocking him.

She was making fun of him.

She was throwing her words back in his face like hitting him with a truck.

The girls turned their attention to Neji who clenched his fists with his head down.

"This is kind of a bitch move." Ino mumbled.

Tenten sang happily and bounced across the stage, by now most of the class was cheering but she continued to keep her eyes on her very own ex-boyfriend.

Before the second chorus could even hit Neji's chair was flung to the other side of the room to the shock of some people.

He stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Finally, fed up Sakura stood and hopped on the stage to Tenten's confusion as she continued to sing.

She forcibly unplugged the mike so that her voice could no longer be heard. Kurenai assisted by stopping the music.

"What's your fucking deal?!" she demanded with one hand on her left hip.

"That's enough." She said slowly.

"Just…stop."

Hinata ran out to search for Neji on the other hand.

"Neji-san!" she called.

"Neji-niisan!" she yelled again.

At the sound of a running engine she walked towards the high window in the middle of the hallway.

She half-heartily watched the limo that waited just before fifth period harshly speed out and into the street.

"Where did Neji go?" Kurenai said hastily as she stepped out of the classroom.

"H-he left," she breathed.

"He just left."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Halfway through sixth period the boys left for the studio to continue working on the album, while the girls remained in school and worked with Gai on Friday's upcoming basketball championship, just the day before the award ceremony.<p>

"I should have known he'd run off here." Sasuke sighed as the driver who had just explained Neji's whereabouts let them out of the limo that had returned for them.

The boys began walking inside the large studio where the camera workers, producers and such were busy making preparations for theirs and other upcoming events.

"There you guys are!"

The boys turned around at the sound of Kabuto's voice as he jogged up to them. "I was wondering why you didn't come with Neji."

"Yeah well, he kind of just stormed off and took the limo before school ended." Shikamaru explained.

"Where is he?" Gaara questioned.

"Recording studio one. Be silent, he says he's busy."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The remaining members of Omega stepped into one of five recording rooms in Konoha's HEBI studios.<p>

As soon as they took the first step in they were met with the sounds of a piano mixture, drum chimes, violins, and extra unnamable pieces of music.

Neji sat in a chair in front of the neve VR60 state of the art sound recording equipment. When he messed a bit with the music he swung to the other side and wrote something down.

The boys stood back and simply watched him for a couple minutes until the music was finished and he stopped writing.

When he was done he leaned back in the chair and lightly sighed.

"You can talk now." He said stonily.

"Who died and made you queen?" Sasuke smirked as he stepped up.

"Music sounds good, what's it for?" Shikamaru questioned as the boys spread out and he walked up to the sound.

"My part of the album."

Naruto leaned down to his face and examined him. His hair was lightly stringy as if it had been pulled to the point of falling out, his eyes were dark and cold but an emotion still couldn't be placed within them. His tone was more menacing than usual and his fingers were blood red, like he was forcing himself to come up with something good.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"What the fuck are you talking about Uzumaki? I'm perfectly fucking fine leave me the fuck alone." He said without taking his eyes off the recording glass.

"Geez chill! Since when do you manage the potty mouth?!" Naruto said as he stood up straight and backed away.

"Just get in the damn studio so we can record, I don't have all day." He snapped.

"Listen Hyuga, you'd better calm the hell down before you start throwing a bitch fit!" Sasuke yelled.

"So Tenten cheated on you, and dumped you!—"

"Shut up Uchiha…"

"What girl haven't you done it too? So suck it up and stop pouting! Your making everyone else look—"

Only Naruto gasped when Neji stood up and slammed the young Uchiha against the wall.

"I'm getting really fucking sick of you Uchiha. It always seems like you've got something to say and it pisses me off. _I_ have never cheated on a girl in my LIFE but maybe you need to take a look back to that redhead of yours, haven't you been the innocent one? Hmm?" Neji mumbled and smirked.

Sasuke's emotion remained dull as he clenched his shirt further.

"Guys, come on! You're acting like little kids!" Naruto protested.

"Seriously, could the both of you just calm down so we can be done and out of here?" Gaara demanded.

"How does it feel to look in those precious little eyes and know that you've stepped over a boundary that would crush her?" Neji whispered.

Sasuke simply smirked back, "at least I can actually look at her. How _does_ it feel to know that she's probably screwing some other guy right now? Hm?"

Neji slammed him back against the wall.

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled,, rushing up.

He pulled the both of them apart and glared.

"Why don't the both of you just shut the hell up and get to work?! You're pissing everyone off!" he yelled.

The clan gentlemen stared at each other with blank expressions as Naruto stood in the middle, breathing heavily.

Neji was the first to step into the recording studio and when the door closed behind him Shikamaru turned to Sasuke.

"Can't you NOT be a dick for five seconds? You know it's eating him up inside right now."

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Someone just go get a recorder so we can do this already." He said coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Four hours later, after work the girls situated themselves at home in the living room.<p>

Sakura preoccupied herself with homework. Ino painted her nails. Megami drew manga and Hinata read The Hunger Games.

"Going out!" Tenten called as she jogged down the steps in a black leather skirt and white tank top with black leather ankle boots.

"There's a big fucking shocker…" Megami mumbled. Ino threw a nail clipper at her and shushed her.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, smiling as if she didn't know.

"Kao and I are going to the car show in Tokyo. I'll be late," she said quickly.

"Really? Can we come?" Ino beamed, who was actually a fan of cars herself, not what went behind the engine as Tenten loved, but the design more.

"Sorry blondie, it's a date." She smirked.

"What kind of a couple goes to a car show for a date?" Ino asked blandly.

Tenten huffed, "a couple that's in to cars! You said the exact same thing when Neji took me to the—"

The girls stared at her as she stopped herself and looked down.

"Bye." She said plainly as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

The girls looked to each other and slightly smiled a bit, then returned to their current work.

Well at least they knew one thing.

She definitely hasn't forgotten him.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>[Neji] Even today, I'm drenched in my sweat<br>I woke up from my sleep, I can't believe it, oh I (horrible nightmare)  
>[Naruto] Inside the dream that repeats every night<br>You leave me coldly like a lie, oh I

[Sasuke] I still can't believe it, your lips

[Gaara] I can't let you go yet

When it feels like they'll (kiss) touch my cheek

[Shika] I can't erase you

[All] I hope my alarm clock rings quickly and wakes me from this dream

Turn back the time that feels like a nightmare and throw away our break up

I can't escape from this horrible broken dream that's frozen into place

I hope the alarm clock rings loudly and wakes me up, oh quickly

[Naruto] Wake me up

[Shikamaru] Like a flower that falls after a small raindrop brushes against it

It may not be a big deal to you (Let's break up)

[Gaara] But I fall into a cold sleep at your cold words

I feel like I can still catch your mirage, oh please

[Sasuke] I still can't believe it, your scent

I can't get rid of it, it's seeped (deeply) into me

[Neji] This must be a dream

[All] I hope my alarm clock rings quickly and wakes me from this dream

Turn back the time that feels like a nightmare and throw away our break up

I can't escape from this horrible broken dream that's frozen into place

I hope the alarm clock rings loudly and wakes me up, oh quickly

Inside the nightmare, I, I lose my way, I, I  
>Inside the nightmare, I, I lose my way, I, I, inside the nightmare<p>

[Gaara] I can't believe that you left, I'm in denial of our break up again

[Sasuke] I know that our separation and this moment are not dreams

[Shikamaru] But I can't accept it, I can't bear the reality

[Naruto] Come back again, this reality is like a nightmare

I need you, oh

[All] I hope my alarm clock rings quickly and wakes me from this dream

Turn back the time that feels like a nightmare and throw away our break up

I can't escape from this horrible broken dream that's frozen into place

I hope the alarm clock rings loudly and wakes me up, oh quickly

[Sasuke] Quickly (wake me up) wake me up  
>I wake up from my long sleep<br>And pass a road darkened by the dusk  
>Lost in deep thought, I picture you again<br>I throw a stone at a still lake  
>I draw a small circle again and again<br>I picture you, I picture you  
>I picture you, I picture you<p>

* * *

><p>After the song finished the boys remained silent and unmoving.<p>

All except Neji though, who made his way out of the recording studio, then out the door.

"Where is he going?" Kabuto asked quickly as the door slammed back.

"That was…depressing…" Naruto mumbled as the boys took the headphones off.

"Damn, haven't seen him have it this bad since Kaede left." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh well," Kabuto shrugged, "what's this called?"

"He said Alarm Clock." Gaara answered in the absence of Neji.

"Alarm Clock..."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you girls ready?!" Sakura smiled as she bent down to the lot of young girls who woke up earlier than normal.<p>

A few girls yawned as they weren't used to the earlier hours since they attended middle and elementary school, some girls chanted, others backed away shyly as they stood in the courtyard earlier than usual as some high school students began to arrive.

"They're looking at us…" one girl mumbled shyly as she stared at her toes in her sparkling flip flops. Since it was Wednesday, free day for all the Konoha school students the girls stood in their own unique style of clothing.

"Don't be nervous, you girls will do great!" Megami reassured.

Hinata stood in a loose white knee length skirt with a light blue tank top. Sakura stood in a tight mid-thigh purple skirt with a matching tube top. Ino stood in a fuchsia off the shoulder top with black knee length yoga pants, while Megami stood in black ankle touching leggings with a dark yellow knee length wrap around her waist and a white halter top.

The young girls didn't seem very confident to dance in front of high schoolers. A few set were ready but most chose to stand in the back.

The girls sighed as more kids began to enter the school, confused at the set of _kids_ on the gravel part of the courtyard.

"Here, we'll start, whenever you're ready to jump in go on ahead."

The girls nodded. Hinata went ahead and started the music.

Sakura and Megami began their claps as Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie' began to play.

The girls moved together with the music, and soon enough the Konoha high students began to gather around them.

The students, who knew full well of the girls dancing abilities clapped along to the song and cheered as the girls moved their hips.

Slowly, but surely, the little girls began to join in and dance with them. Before they knew it the group was moving along to the song in a large circle.

"Miss. Sakura! This is fun!" Nako whisper-squealed as they moved together. Sakura smiled and nodded.

Though inside herself her smile saddened, it would make it a lot more fun if their group was full.

As their dance party continued with Shakira influenced music and dances the boys limo stopped on the courtyard.

Naruto popped his head out of the window in shock as he watched the school watch them and clap as little kids and their girls danced sensationally in a circle.

"Looks like the girls got the dance party started! I'm joining in dattebayo!" the blond yelled as he pushed the door open to the shock of the driver and ran out in his dark green cargo pants, red t-shirt and necklace with a Red Sox baseball cap.

"Better go stop him." Shikamaru groaned as he sat up in black fit jeans and dark brown button up shirt with a matching fedora hat.

"Has that ever worked?" Gaara smirked as he began to step out in dark blue loose blue jeans and a white t-shirt with black sweat bands on each hand.

Sasuke smirked and slightly chuckled as the three boys began to make their descent out of the limo, he stood in dark red skinny jeans with a dark blue v-neck shirt and a dark red trilby.

Neji hung back in the limousine, simply staring out the window as cars passed by.

"Whenever you are ready master Hyuga." The driver said kindly.

"I'll just be a minute." He mumbled, his right hand under his chin.

He listened to the slightly distant music and the laughing and cheering of the dancers and watchers.

Images of times when Tenten would dance with the girls in the studio when the boys were busy came to mind. He took to heart when the boys would be set free, then sneak up on them and join the dancing.

He'd twirl her around.

She's laugh.

They'd kiss.

They'd end up back in his room.

They'd sleep together. As always.

She'd tell him she loved him.

He'd—

He stopped and stared as the same familiar black motorcycle from the day before pulled up next to the limo.

From where he sat, he one could see into the limo, but he could see out.

He flinched when he saw her on the back once again.

She stood in jean shorts with black knee length leggings and a red one shoulder tank top.

As she got off she slowly removed the helmet of her personal driver.

Finally.

He finally got to see his face.

Barely though.

Neji watched as she very openly made out with said 'Kao' right next to him, unbeknownst to her anyway.

He slid down the leather seats and crossed his arms. He clenched his eyes closed and dug his face deep into the red leather.

"Master Hyuga?" the driver asked, concerned.

"Just close the damn door…take me back home."

"Right away sir." He said quickly.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. She's just a girl, a girl he'd grown to like nothing more.

But she'd sunk low.

All through their relationship he'd never cheated on her.

Well, he'd never intentionally cheated on her.

Well, he'd never intentionally cheated on her on his own will.

He groaned and clenched his hair.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe he didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look who's LATE again." Sakura smiled, but with a cold tone.<p>

"Yeah but I'm here now!" Tenten beamed as the courtyard began to clear. "So let's dance!"

"We're done. The girls are leaving for school," Ino shrugged.

"Really? I missed it? Sorry about that," she shrugged.

"You know, maybe if you'd spend as much time working with the girls as you do with this Kao character, they'd like you a lot better." Sakura said seriously.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Tenten laughed coldly. "Don't need to be harsh."

"Just being real with you, that's our job isn't it?" the cherry-blossom girl spoke as she turned around as began heading in the direction towards the building.

Ino huffed and began to follow behind. Hinata gave her a sad smile a she followed. Megami stared at her for a moment, then turned and followed as well.

Tenten rolled her eyes simply as she went after them.

The boys (most of them) hung back.

"Where do you think Neji is?" Naruto said, squinting over the rays of the morning sun.

"Well after that show in the street I'd say he hitched a ride in the limo and took his ass home." Shikamaru concluded.

"Skipping school? Over a girl?" Gaara said, slightly surprised as this had never happened before, not even with Kaede."

Sasuke sighed.

"He's seriously starting to turn into a pansy."

"You know you could be a little nicer. Take a walk in his shoes," Naruto shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, what if one of the girls dumped anyone of your sorry asses, I'm sure you'd be hung over it," the blond nodded.

The boys glared as the blond happily continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"—And to this day, the mystery of the incidents leading up to Edgar Allen Poe's death are still unknown, the cause of his death is still unidentified and vague. With that said, we're going to be reading a short excerpt from a small poem he wrote near the time of his death. I want you all to find six subtle hints of the meaning behind the poem and indentify them, you will have to do this on your final exams." Kakashi explained, then slammed his book shut.<p>

"Oh my god! Kakashi-sensei I think that's the most you've said all year!" one random student yelled.

Most of the class nodded and cheered in agreement.

"Don't patronize me you adolescent assholes," he warned.

"Getting notes?" Gaara asked politely as he watched Sakura scramble down.

"Are you kidding?! Final exams are coming up and I have to maintain my 5.0 average if I want to gain valedictorian ship. They're only doing two this year and I have to be one of them!"

"Well we all know Shikamaru is a shoo-in for valedictorian ship—however hard that is to believe," Ino rolled her eyes, "that only leaves one spot. Once again you, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji have the best grades in school aside from Shikamaru."

"I haven't taken any advanced placement classes this year, so I don't think I'll be picked," Sasuke said coolly as Megami painted Mr. Bear next to him. Naturally, he did not care for his grades, however good they may be, or not.

"so then Sasuke's out. That just leaves—"

The gang quieted at the sound of a familiar springtime chime.

Sakura pulled out her pink covered Galaxy S3 and answered.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Hi doctor Hana, how are you?"

They remained silent for a moment.

"Really? Okay, I'll let her know."

She hung up and put her phone back into her pocket then turned to Tenten who stared at her.

"Could we talk for a second?"

Silently, Tenten stood up as Sakura did. The gang watched as they began to head out.

"Hey wait!" Megami called.

The girls froze in place,

"What was Doc Hana calling about?"

Sakura turned back and smiled sweetly, "it's nothing Mega, just a messege from my dad,"

"What message then?" she asked again.

Sakura sighed, "It's personal,"

"Well that's weird. I thought we promised we wouldn't keep anything from each other? That's our rule isn't it?"

"Well this doesn't fall on that rule!" Tenten snapped. "Mind your own business for today,"

With that, she stormed out of the room.

"WHAT'S HER DAMN PROBLEM?!" she yelled, lunging only to be caught back by Sasuke.

"Just let it go." He ordered.

Sakura shook her head and mouthed an apology as she walked out herself.

* * *

><p>"You haven't been for a checkup in a week. Dr. Hana has been trying to get a hold of you but you keep ignoring her calls!" Sakura yelled, pacing back and forth in the empty hallway.<p>

"She's worried about your vitals! Someone as far along as you shouldn't be off on their own. I don't know why you broke up with Neji and I have no idea what you're planning on doing from this point on but you can't ignore the fact that you're carrying his baby for much longer," she whisper-growled.

"Yes I can, only you and Ino know right now. From this point on I can just pretend it's Kao's baby. No one will know," she shrugged as she leaned against the wall.

"But we'll know! You'll know! Are you seriously considering keeping him from his own child,"

"Does it matter?! He's the one who got be pregnant. If all goes wrong I'll abort it, give it up, I don't know—!"

Sakura slapped her across the face. Tenten froze, her face turned to the right as her cheek burned red.

"You have no idea how hard it is to take care of a baby, especially before labor. It was one of the most painful experiences of my life. Thinking about what I want to do with it, my life from here on out, everything. It's never going to be as simple as 'abort it' or 'give it up' because it's _your_ child. The next seven months of your life are going to be hell let me tell you that, unless you have the right people by your side. But right now you're not doing such a good job at that," she spat.

Without another word she turned and headed back towards room 429.

Tenten remained against the wall, her face blank and her cheek still turned as she stood in silence.

* * *

><p>"WHAT'S HER FUCKING PROBLEM! WHO THE HELL IS SHE TALKING TOO! HUH? I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP SHE DOESN'T NEED TO GO ALL BITCH-MODE ON ME! I'M SO MOTHERFUCKING PISSED I'LL KILL HER!" Megami yelled, slamming her fists against the weakening windows.<p>

"We can see that," Ino rolled her eyes. "Calm your damn temper, maybe they just needed to be alone."

"If she had said that I would have understood! But she just went and—"

The door slid, Sakura stepped in calmly and casually walked back to Gaara's lap.

"Is everything alright?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "nothing has ever been better, really."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo! Hyuga!" Sasuke called as the boys stepped back into the mansion.<p>

As told they were supposed to head to the studio for recording but were forced to come and pick up Neji.

"Master Hyuga is in his room," Geevs spoke as he moved aside.

The boys headed up the long stairs.

"Neji! Get ready we've got to head to the studio!" Naruto added.

"Can't he hear?" Shikamaru sighed.

The boys stopped at the faint sound of music upstairs.

"Sounds like it's coming from where we think it is," Gaara spoke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the boys continued upstairs.

Sasuke kicked open the door, the boys stood outside at the sound of the blasting heavy metal music.

"That's funny. We thought you never listened to this type of music," he smirked.

Red-faced, Neji drowned down the remaining drops in the bottle and threw it out the open window. Shirtless, with his hair down and glaring as he flopped onto his bed.

He lazily picked up the remote and held it towards his left where the internal music player. At the click of a button the music seized and the remote, with his arm, dropped back to his side.

"What the fuck do you want."

It was not a question, which the boys could see, it was a harsh demand to know what they wanted and especially what reason they had for being in his room.

"Time for work," Gaara sighed.

"Get out."

"Look we would gladly leave you alone but we kind of have a record company and billions of fans to appease too." Shikamaru explained.

"I'll work on another song, here, but I'm not leaving, not today."

"This is pathetic," Sasuke sighed.

"Aren't you the one who's always telling us girls aren't worth our trouble.? That it's either us, or them?" Shikamaru asked.

"You don't honestly believe I'm acting this way because of _her _do you? I couldn't care less who she wants to be with, I didn't like her that much anyway."

"Then why are you drinking and acting like an asshole, more than usual." Sasuke said plainly,

"Why do you care? If you're only here to force me to go to the studio then your out of luck. I'll get the songs done but I'm not moving, got it?" he snapped coldly.

Sasuke raised his hands in defense as Naruto looked on sadly.

"Your call, just call us when you're ready to let her go." Gaara nodded to him as he stepped out of his room.

Sasuke and Shikamaru silently followed suit, letting themselves out as Naruto stood behind, leaning on his door.

"You know…it's okay to admit that you love her…" he slightly whispered.

Neji twitched.

"You're only hurting yourself by acting this way." The blond smiled as he held onto the door knob and slowly backed up until it shut.

Neji clenched his teeth and held his head as he turned over on his large bed, knocking over a few beer bottles.

It's not like him to drink during the day.

Hell, it's not like him to drink at all, when not at a part or anything.

The rims of his eyes grew dark and red, as if he hadn't slept in weeks, more likely a week.

He opened the small dresser he kept beside him and pulled out a picture of her, smiling sweetly from her birthday party.

He glared at it as he sat up, his head ringing.

He clenched the photo with both hands until the case cracked in his palms.

He stood up abruptly and threw it, letting it smash against his while. The photo inside floated to the ground until it stopped on top of the glass.

He grabbed his phone from the side of his bed as he lay back down.

He clicked a familiar contact and held it to his ear as he closed his eyes.

"_Wussup?" _a familiar, cheery voice answered.

"Can we talk?" his voice cracked back.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Hyuga clan member lay sprawled on his bed in the dark of night, a slight headache pulling into his skull.<p>

His door burst open, only making his head ring.

"Could you be a bit more gentle?" he growled.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't handle your liquor," the female laughed.

He sighed and lifted himself up to face the girl before him.

Megami smiled in her work uniform, a workout bag on her right shoulder as she held the door knob with her left hand.

"Never took you as the drinking type Hyuga dattebane!" she laughed as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Please don't say that word," he groaned as he flopped back onto his mattress.

"Then why did you call me here? You said you wanna talk and that you need my held, well I'm here," she shrugged a she sat on the corner of his bed, dropping her bag.

"I called you, because I want you to help me get over her," he said blandly.

"Get over her?" Megami said, slightly aghast, "it's barely been a week!"

"Well she seems to be doing fine jumping back without me, I can do the same. Do you have any idea who I am? How many girlfriends I've had?" he snapped.

Megami rolled her eyes as she leaned back onto his bed.

"Why would you think that I'd come and help you let go of one of my best friends? We'd all like it better if you guys got back together."

"Because I thought you'd be the only one good enough to help me through it. Ino's too strict, Sakura's probably wouldn't want too, and it would just be weird to ask my own cousin. That leaves you, who's had her heart broken enough just to have enough smarts to know how to bounce back,"

"Thanks for the compliment," Megami smiled coldly, popping a nerve, "dick."

"You know what I mean. What did you do after Sasori cheated on you?"

Megami sighed, staring up to the ceiling.

She laughed a bit.

"Is it a touchy subject? Sorry," he murmured.

"No it's fine, really. I don't think you'll like my reaction to having to listen to him do it with some girl while I was right under the bed," she laughed.

"What did you do that was so bad?"

She smirked as she turned to him, he raised a brow.

"Get wasted."

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, you seem to be doing a good job of it!" she laughed, "I was a druggie back then. My outlet to the guy I'd put my heart and soul into was getting high, puffing smoke, and drinking until I couldn't feel,"

"Damn," he mumbled, she nodded in response.

"So, why don't I give it a shot?" he suggested.

"Hey I'm not encouraging it!" she protested, "I haven't touched a drop of liquor since! I spent a year in rehab because of that junk!"

"That's a total lie and you know it. What about the party? You drank then," he tested.

"Well, that was only a bit, and it was a party…" she mumbled.

"Then why don't we go to one?" he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

She raised a brow, "what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So where did the redhead run off too?" Tenten laughed as she walked into the living room as Neko ran around, Ino read a magazine, Sakura read a work, and Hinata worked on dinner in the kitchen.<p>

"She said she got an emergency call and had to head over," Ino explained without looking up.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact that you missed work _again_?" Sakura questioned, looking up as Tenten stood by the door.

Neko ran up and wagged his tail at her legs.

She smiled down at him without answering.

"You aren't getting full pay if you don't come, and that's effecting _us_. We need all five of us working if we're going to be able to pay for the house every month. You're going to have to stop seeing Kao, at least for the work hours," she ordered.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "who are you my mother? I'll do whatever I damn well please,"

"Well if you feel that way maybe we'll just ask Kurenai-sensei to have you fired," she said nonchalantly.

"Sakura!" Ino slightly gasped as she shot her head up.

"Go ahead; this whole babysitting thing is cutting into my time any—"

"Shut the hell up!" Ino yelled, standing up.

The girls quieted, Hinata stepped into view.

"We need you just as much as we need anyone else if we're going to pay for this house! So don't you even think about quitting out on us because of some guy!" she growled.

The girls remained silent for a few moments, staring at each other.

Tenten tsked as she bent down and picked Neko up.

"It's been a long day, I'm heading to bed," she mumbled coldly.

The girls stared off at her as she stormed up the steps with Neko in her hands.

Ino flopped back onto the couch and held her hair.

"What the hell is happening to her?"

"Better yet," Sakura mumbled, "what the hell _happened_ to her?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ooh! What about that one?"<p>

"No, too short,"

"What about her? Great legs on that one too,"

"I don't see it."

"Okay, what about that one over there! She's got a great rack on her huh?" the redhead smirked as she nudged him.

Neji raised a brow and turned his head to the smiling redhead.

"Are you sure you're not a lesbian?"

"I'm at constant battle with myself."

"What?"

"What?"

Neji shook his head as she turned back to face the front. The two leaned on the bar counter as they stood in the Tokyo Teen Club Wednesday night.

Many teenagers, mostly college students, danced on the floor, swaying their hips and pumping their fists to 'Raise Your Glass

Neji stood in an unbuttoned collar shirt with a black shirt underneath, along with black cargo pants and a martini in hand.

Megami still remained in her work clothes, which consisted of her black sports bra and knee length tight yoga pants.

"If you get hit on don't come crying to me," he mumbled as he took a sip.

She rolled her eyes, "it's not like you gave me a chance to change, I'm the on who's going to have to drag your drunk ass home anyway," she smiled.

He glared as he drowned down what was left of martini and slammed the glass back onto the counter.

"So are you going to go meet some girls?" she asked.

He scoffed, "are you kidding? I don't meet girls, girls meet me,"

Megami raised a brow as he effortlessly moved through the crowd, catching the eye of many girls.

She rolled her eyes, as she leaned further onto the counter.

"Maybe that's your problem…"

"Excuse me, miss?"

Megami turned her attention to her right, there to face three college boys smiling genuinely at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, building up her defenses.

"We say you over here and were wondering if you wanted to play a little game with us," the first in front spoke.

"What kind of game?" she asked, ready to slap.

He laughed a bit, "relax, it's just a little drinking game. See what we do is you have to guess something about someone, like a favorite color or food or something and every time you guess wrong or they guess yours you have to take a drink,"

"Your boyfriend is welcome to play too!" the third in the back spoke.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my boyfriend's best friend," she said nonchalantly.

They raised a brow at her.

She shook her head, "so not what you think. But thanks for the offer, I don't drink."

"Oh come on, it's just for fun! You seem like you could use the loosening up," another spoke.

She smiled a bit and slightly shook her head no again.

"Are you sure? Its better then standing around all night, isn't it?" the one in front ushered.

She sighed, glancing to the dancing teenagers on the multi-colored lit floor.

"Um…how do you play again?"

* * *

><p>"Uh! Hi!"<p>

The distant Hyuga looked up, after day dreaming about current events. He turned his attention to a light blond haired girl a couple inches shorter than him.

"You! You're Neji Hyuga! Right? From Omega?" she beamed.

He, blankly, gave her a once over, staring at her loose black and blue crop top with a soft amount of cleavage, with dark blue short shorts and midnight blue five inch pumps that did her slender legs justice.

"That's my name," he smirked, staring at her chest shamelessly.

"I knew I recognized you! I'm a huge fan of yours!" she said excitingly. "My name's Odori, I'm a first year at Tokyo University,"

"Great to meet you," he smiled, shaking her hand.

"Are you here alone?" she asked as they let go, raising her voice a bit and looking around at the sound of the music.

"Basically, I'm here with a friend of mine. I came hoping to meet a few nice girls, it seems like this place didn't disappoint," he smirked.

She blushed a bit, even though it was hard to see through the varying colored lights, and looked down.

"Do you want to skip the dancing and just get out of here?" he asked, pointing a thumb to the stairs that led to the rooms for club attendants that wanted to "relax."

"Sure," she smiled as he took her hand and led her up, passing by a merry-making redhead and a few college boys.

"Okay, how about this. Favorite color?" she asked.

The first boy, with dark brown hair thought for a moment as he looked her over.

"Hmm…I'm going to go with…white!"

"Damn it!" she groaned as she picked up a shot cup.

As she finished drowning it she cringed, "how did you know?"

"I just assumed with the white roses on your tattoo and the white rims on the tattoo of your upper right arm," he explained.

"Now it's your turn, favorite food?" one in the middle asked.

"Umm, I'm gonna say Teriyaki! You seem like that type of guy," she smiled.

The first shook his head, "Actually it's Nabe, I'm more of a winter person," he smiled.

"you lose again," the other two laughed.

"Shit…" the redhead mumbled as she picked up another shot.

* * *

><p>"I…I…I thought…I thought you had a…girl…friend…ahh…" Odori lightly moaned as he kissed and licked her neck, while the both of them sat on the mattress.<p>

"No…" he murmered as he laid her down, pulling up her crop top in the process.

"Weird…last time I read about you..there was…there was this…girl—"

"We broke up," he said quickly.

"Really?" she sighed, "It's funny…when I read…you two seemed so—"

She twitched as he pulled her up by her hair. She stared fearfully as he glared at her.

"Stop talking." He ordered.

She nodded slowly as he tossed her shirt onto the bed.

He lowered himself onto her neck once again, licking down as she moaned lightly, tossing her head back.

Frequently, he hesitated but then went ahead again.

He trailed his hand down her stomach to her legs, she shivered at the benign touch.

Though she remained confused, she'd expected his antics to be quicker, esptially in the state they were win.

He mentally fought with himself as he thought the same thing, usually girls came easy and he was always on top, but he just couldn't bring himself to go any further with her.

"I'm sorry," he growled as he pushed himself up.

"Huh?" she frowned as she slowly sat up.

"I can't do this. Not with you," he snapped.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered as she picked up her shirt and covered her dark pink bra.

"No, I did." He growled as he stood up. He twisted around and slammed the door behind himself.

With the door closed he leaned back on it and ran his right hand through his dark brown hair. The running quickly turned into both hands tightening and clenching his hair as he sat down in frustration. Moreover, sexual frustration.

The girl didn't feel anywhere near as good as Tenten felt.

Her freedom, her attitude, her domination.

He clenched his teeth as he gripped his hair and dug his face in between his legs.

He had to go. He had to leave before he did something he would regret.

* * *

><p>He stormed down the hall and down the stairs back to the main club.<p>

"Uzumaki!" he yelled over the music as he stepped into the various lights. "Uzumaki!" he yelled again, "we're leaving!"

He twisted around furiously, looking for the redhead he'd left.

He sighed at the sound of familiar, and frankly annoying, laughter.

He turned around to a small lounge in the corner of the club. On small leather couches sat three elder looking boys with beer bottles in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

In front of them sat a laughing redhead with a cigarette in between her left fingers, with blood shot red eyes and cheeks and twelve shot cups in front of her.

"Son of a bitch…" the Hyuga growled. "Those four are going to kill me,"

"Ey there ya are!" the redhead gurgled as she looked up.

She lazily waved her right hand and patted his stomach, "come'en join the partay Yuga! I's just tellin' these bastards bout you and Tennie!" she laughed as she brought the cigarette back to her lips, puffing out a cloud of smoke then settling back.

"Which one of you gave her that?" he snapped.

"We thought she could use one," the first boy laughed. "It looks like she's a lot more fun when she's drunk or stoned—"

A few residents gasped when said boy found himself crashing into the glass drinks over the bar counter.

Still glaring, Neji twisted back around to the two boys who stared, shocked.

He knocked the cigarette out of a confused Megami's hand and pulled her up.

"Ya know, I haven' smoked in five years!" she laughed, "or six. Seven? I don' really member," she sighed.

"Yeah, and it's going to stay that way," he sighed.

Lucky for him, she wouldn't remember a damn thing in the morning. He just had to get home and relax himself, the night wasn't going so well.

"I can't take you home," he growled. "If the rest of the girls see you like this they'll cut off my head and I'll never get Tenten back," he mumbled.

His eyes widened at the words that left his mouth.

Megami, aware, gasped, "So you _do_ wanner back!" she squealed.

"Shut up and come on!" he pulled her left arm forward. She stumbled as he dragged her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>He pushed against the thick wall, she cringed and held her head.<p>

"What gives!"

"You aren't going to speak a word of what I just said. I _don't_ want her back, got that?"

She groaned, twirling around, "No fun! Let's go back to the parteeey!" she whined.

"shut the hell up and let me figure out what to do with you," he barked.

"You know they were playing one of ya songs earlier!" she said randomly.

"It was 'For Your Entertainment' member?"

"I wrote that two years ago when we had singles in an album," he answered as he paced.

She nodded quickly.

He stumbled when she grabbed his arm, staring at her confused.

"Ra-memba?" she gurgled, giggling as she put his hands on her waist and she lazily set her hands on his shoulders.

He stared down as she swayed her hips.

"No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart, there's no way to ring the alarm...so hold on until it's over!" she sang as she swayed her hips, upper body, and head back and forth.

"Come on!" she breathed, "dance with me! Oh! do yeah know whatcha got into! Got a feeling what I'm 'bout to do...cause it's abouta get rough for you! I'm here for Your Entertainment!"

"We don't have…time for…" he mumbled as he found himself moving to his own song.

She hummed it as she swayed her head back and forth, stopping for a moment to stare at him as she breathed heavily.

He gulped as he stared heavily back at her.

_Leave, before you do something you'll regret._

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten glared at the ceiling as Neko walked in circles on her bed, trying to find a comfortable spot.<p>

She lay in her pajamas, her hands spread out across the bed.

"What do they know anyway?...I know I'm doing the right thing…" she snarled.

"He's hurt me more than enough times, it's time for me to go forward…this is the way it's supposed to be…right?" she asked, turning to Neko.

He whimpered as he hopped off her bed, walking towards the door.

"So now you hate me too?" she called as the small dog squeezed through the crack in the door.

She groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"I don't need that jerk, Kao is amazing and it's going to stay that way," she reassured herself.

She smiled and nodded as she lifted herself up.

"They'll learn, eventually," she beamed as she settled herself onto her bed.

She picked up her phone from the dresser next to her and dialed a number.

"Hello? Kao? Hey, could I come over?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm just in deep, in a blue sea of lonliness<em>  
><em>I don't know how? But I was froze and couldn't move forward froze as in stopped not as in cold.<em>  
><em>The lies come unstuck and are falling down in broken little pieces<em>  
><em>I smash them with my hands and blood drips down<em>  
><em>I hide in weakness from the dark in my mind<em>

He pushed open the door as he quickly stepped in.

With her legs still locked onto his waist, their lips contacted furiously as he slammed it back. Trapping them in the dark off the room.

The music from below still blasted perfectly as their tongue's fought.

Letting go, he dropped her onto the bed, both breathing heavily as he stared down to her vulnerable body.

Quickly, he tore off his collar shirt and furiously pulled his shirt up as if it were choking him.

He tossed both items to the floor and proceeded to climb on top of her, a predatory stare in his gaze.

_A waterless world would come to a halt_  
><em>so I face the suffering without a way to escape<em>

She giggled, tossing her head back and forth as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her hungrily.

He brought his hands down to the rim of her black sports bra and pulled it up, letting go for just a moment to toss it to the side.

He lifted her up and unclasped her regular dark blue bra as he nipped on her neck.

She tossed her head back and moaned as he licked down her breast, throwing her lingerie like waste as he tasted her.

_I seek in the dark because there is no light here, and the feelings deep in my heart have died__  
><em>_There's darkness on my eyes, so I'll continue wondering in the valley of dreams__  
><em>_I search for answers that I couldn't see yesterday, today, or tomorrow__  
><em>_Where should I... Where on earth should I go?_

He brought his hands down to her waist and pulled down her pants.

Her chest rose and fell as he licked down her stomach, her hands holding the backboard of the bed for support.

But to his sudden surprise, she lifted herself up and pushed him around until he met the bed and she was on top.

_Even if I gently touch me, I'll break immediately_  
><em>I don't need you to lie to me with momentary kindness<em>  
><em>Because I've closed the door to my burdensome heart <em>  
><em>I've been in agony and can't even breathe<em>  
><em>I just give in to frailty now<em>

He stared, shocked as she, still breathing deeply, confidently pulled down his cargo pants, along with his basketball shorts.

If he could think of anything at the moment he knew that they were stepping over large boundaries that neither had ever met before.

He, would be the first time...she ever...

He clenched the sheets tighly as her tongue met his shaft.

He clenched his teeth as she swayed back and forth, happily tasting, licking, and attenuating him as he grinded into her, turning his head and clenching his eyes shut as his elbows rested on the mattress while she took all she could of him into her mouth.

_And so the egoism of my sins_

_There's a fortress of darkness that eminently blocks the way_  
><em>So I seek in the dark, there are no lights here<em>  
><em>I closed my eyes and smiled, darkness on my eyes<em>  
><em>My feelings have gone back and forth and are disturbing me<em>  
><em>I... I'm in despair and can't find the answers<em>

He laid his head back as he clenched the top of her hair, pushing her further as his breathing rose, the burning fire that desperately craved such an experience for the longest while.

So this is what she was like, in this state.

Her innocence and inexperience in bed were nonexistent if she took down a few drinks.

He grunted as he finished, then, at his highest peak, pushed her up forced her back on the bottom.

Is there was anything he knew about women, is that a good woman got pleasure first.

But a great woman _gave_ pleasure first.

He forcibly tore down her matching bottoms and forced himself in before they even left her feet.

She cried out, he forced her up, letting her wrap one hand around his neck as he held her hips, while she leaned on his chest and moaned wildly.

_Raindrops falling from heaven__  
><em>_I couldn't remember__  
><em>_They took away my love so weak__  
><em>_It's raining on my heart__  
><em>_My stupid broken heart__  
><em>_Baby please, don't go__  
><em>_No light, no sound_

He, without knowing, growled a name that had become unfamiliar to him in the last week.

But neither noticed as they worked their lust-filled bodies together.

_A waterless world would come to a halt_  
><em>so I face the suffering without a way to escape<em>

She, unconsciously wailed in prominent pleasure as he released all his frustrations into her.

With little knowledge, images of the girl he once knew floated through his mind.

The times they had.

The moments they shared.

The nights they felt.

She dropped back down as he forced himself deeper into her, leaning on the wall in behind the backboard, digging his fingernails into the wallpaper and scratching it down.

He bent down and kissed her hardly, thrusting and grinding in as if tomorrow were unreal.

She clenched at her climax, crying for the final time before her mind and expression went dull as he released, continuing into her.

"It...hurts..." she said, barely above a whisper.

He slowed at the sight of her he felt something he hadn't experienced since his parents passed.

Tears formed in his eyes as he still culminated in her.

He stopped, biting his lips as they fell down his eyes.

She lay below him, her eyes gray, her hair stringy, and her sub-conscious fragile as he slowly pulled out.

"Oh God…" he whispered, looking down to himself.

"What have I done…"

_EEK IN (THE) DARK__HERE IS NO LIGHTS (CAN'T SEE THE LIGHT)__  
><em>_SEEK IN (THE) DARK__FEEL A DARKNESS__EYES__  
><em>_(DARKNESS ON MY EYES)_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>He sighed in relief when he found the driveway vacant of a white stretch limo. Thankfully the boys were working late or he would have serious explaining to do.<p>

At eleven o'clock he carried a sleeping Megami bridal style back into the house with a blanket covering her naked body and her work bag and tossed clothes inside.

With blood shot eyes, a fatigued expression, an empty feeling, and a distraught appearance himself he locked his car and kicked at the door large front doors.

Seconds later, after what he assumed was a security check, Geevs opened the door with a shocked expression.

"Lord Hyuga—"

"Don't. Say a word," he ordered as he stepped in, moving passed him.

The night maids stood by, watching as he walked in with the sound asleep girl.

He, tiredly, trudged upstairs, ignoring the silence and shocked expressions of the workers, who he assumed could easily figure out what had happened between them.

Well, he knew if they wanted to keep their jobs they would keep their mouths shut.

He kicked open his own door, breaking the handle in the process.

Without turning on the lights, letting the light of the moon act as it, he laid her down onto the bed then walked towards his walk in closet.

A few seconds later he walked out with his soccer jersey.

Sighing, he pulled off the cover and stared at her naked body.

He hesitated, momentarily staring at the things he had touched with the lust he wanted to release to Tenten. The body he was forbidden to ever know of.

Quickly, he forced the jersey over her head and through her arms then dropped her back onto the bed.

He stood up and pulled off his own collar jacket and black shirt.

Exhausted, he sat at his desk and leaned on his right fist.

This would be his secret. She wouldn't remember a thing when she woke up, thankfully, so only he, and quite possibly the workers downstairs, would know.

This was her fault. She brought this onto him.

He didn't know what reason she had for cheating on him, for breaking up with him. Sure he had been a jerk in the past but that was then, he had already promised he was taking steps to better himself; old habits are hard to break.

But she refused to wait, and the aggravation of not having her with him brought a monster out.

A monster that craved her so much to the point that he would, mindlessly, have animalistic sex with his best friend's highly intoxicated girlfriend, who he had also let do something to him that, more than the bed experience, should never be spoken of.

He clenched his hair and took a deep breath again.

He couldn't do it anymore.

Whatever means necessary, he would get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>He groaned at the sound of a bang, he covered his still red eyes with his hand at the shine of the sun in his light purple room.<p>

"Oow…" a shrill voice whined.

He sighed and lifted himself up from his chair, stretching seeing as he managed to fall asleep in the odd position he was in.

"What the hell!" Megami groaned as she lifted herself up after falling onto the floor.

She screamed, holding her head tightly.

"Ah! My head! What the fuck!"

She looked around, confused, then looked down to herself to the two sizes too big blue and white number 64 jersey she slightly recognized.

She blinked as she felt bare below, still holding her head she slowly stood up, cringing at the tightness below her.

She slightly jumped back when she saw Neji coolly sitting shirtless with his legs up on his desk and his hands clasped on his abs.

"Hey! Why the fuck am I in here?!" she demanded, "and why the hell does my head hurt so much?! Where's my god damn panties! My crotch hurts like a bitch!" she demanded and yelled.

"Yo Neji! What was all that noi—"

Both stopped and turned their attention to the blond blinking furiously in orange ramen patterned pajamas.

"What's all that freaking noise, my alarm hasn't even rung yet!" Shikamaru yelled as the rest of the boys made their way to the Hyuga's door.

They stopped and stared at the bottomless Uzumaki sibling with wearing one of their members shirts.

Megami burned red and squealed, pulling down the longish, but not long enough, jersey and turning around.

"If you look I'll punch you!" she threatened.

Sasuke pushed his way through and turned his glaring attention to Neji who sat calmly.

"You'd better have a damn good excuse," he snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what the hell happened to you last night?" Sakura questioned as the girls headed towards the building later that morning.<p>

Megami slightly shrugged, "Not really sure. Neji called me and asked for my help in getting back into the 'game.' We went to a club and I drank because of this game I played with some guys. He said he had to leave some girl he was with because I started going wild and stripping, then I passed out so we had to leave," she shrugged.

Ino rolled her eyes, "of course, you can't be helped if you have one shot. Anyway, what do you mean by getting back in the game?" she questioned.

"He wanted to meet some girls to so he could stop thinking about Tenten. The last thing I remember was him walking off with some blond chick with pretty awesome boobs,"

The girls stared at her. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"They must have hit it off, he doesn't look to bad today," she smiled proudly as the boys stepped out just as a motorcycle pulled up next to the limo.

"Well it's good that Neji-niisan was with you," Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, there's no telling what you'll do when you're wired, it's like you're a completely different person who wants to screw anything with legs," she laughed as the boys stepped up.

"Morning!" Tenten squealed as she ran up, her bag bouncing.

"Where did you go? We saw you leave this morning we thought you were going straight to school," Sakura questioned.

She beamed a bit, putting a skip in her step as the ten of them began walking towards the building again as they had done when they were all together.

"Had a little…business to take care of, if you know what I mean," she winked.

"It not even been a week yet, don't expect us to be used to your…before and after school programs," Ino shook.

Tenten laughed in turn.

Sakura glanced back to catch Neji's expression.

Surprisingly, he seemed as calm and relaxed as he had been before the break-up.

She frowned a bit, remembering what Megami had said about the whole 'finding a new girl' thing.

Maybe it had worked out.

"Hey!"

She jumped as she turned back to face Ino.

"What?" she snapped.

"We're going dress shopping after work today," she ordered.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Hello! The sports banquet is in two days! We have to pick out new dresses,"

"Ino, we have plenty of dresses as it is. Half of them made by you," Hinata smiled.

The blond waved her cheetah print nail polished hand, "I don't have time to make what you know is going to be better than whatever we find in Forever 21, so we're just going to have to buy something new. You know damn well I don't use any dress twice," she scoffed.

The girls rolled their eyes and laughed as the boys trailed behind.

"I've got spring fever, so I'm thinking bright colors," the blond sighed dreamily as they sat down in the ferry of students.

"Of course you guys have to match with us," she explained, turning to the boys.

"Seeing as my dress will be yellow, Shika-kun will have a dark yellow bowtie. Naruto will have a blue bowtie; Gaara will have a dark pink—"

Naruto snickered, which resulted in a smack upside the head from Gaara.

"—Sasuke will have a white tie, and Neji will have a—"

They silenced as Ino's smile dropped and her pointing hand fell.

"Never mind…" she mumbled.

Tenten laughed as the rest remained quiet.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about matching us up. There's no way I'm matching up with him,"

Luckily, Neji was distracted with the earphones in his ears, thinking, lost in space.

"You don't need to be so harsh," Megami said coldly.

"Whatever, I'm going with Kao, if you want Ino you can use my colors so _we _can match, looks like someone's going to have to go plain," she giggled.

"Tenten!" Hinata gasped.

"What? It's not like he's got any feelings?" she tested.

"How would you know?" Megami snarled, "if you would get off bitch-mode for five seconds—"

"Oh shut the hell up," Tenten sighed, "I'm not in the mood for your any of your words of wisdom. Whatever I feel like saying I'm going to say, so mind your own damn business," she demanded.

Before anyone in the room could blink Megami was up through the desks, tackling her to the ground.

The desks were tossed to the side as both girls fought. Punching and pulling each other up, slamming heads against the floor.

Sasuke forcibly pulled a struggling Megami up and held her back as Gaara did the same for Tenten.

"YOU STUCK UP BITCH!" the redhead yelled through bleeding teeth.

"EVER SINCE YOU BROKE UP YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT AN INCONSIDERATE SLUT!" she screamed.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO STEP INTO MY PERSONAL BUSINESS!" Tenten yelled back, her forehead bleeding.

"Stop! Both of you!" Hinata yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Megami demanded as she tried to lung for her over the tables, only to be held back by Sasuke.

"STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE!" Tenten yelled back.

"Calm down!" Sasuke yelled.

"Tenten, come on cool it," Gaara demanded.

Megami stopped struggling. Breathing heavily as blood dripping from her teeth.

"Get off me!" she growled, pulling out of Sasuke's grip.

"You know what," she sighed, "I'm done."

"You can go on, screwing whoever the FUCK you want. Don't tell me anything anymore, don't even talk to me." She breathed, waving her hands.

She bent down and picked up her bag as Gaara let Tenten go.

In silence she stood straight and headed towards the door. Slamming the slide back.

Ino and Naruto were the first to go after her, Sasuke slowly walked out after.

"Tenten…are you alright?" Hinata asked hesitantly as she reached for her.

"Don't touch me," she ordered.

The Hyuga girl settled her hand down and slowly backed away.

Sakura walked up and looked at Tenten as she helped lead Hinata away.

Tenten glared towards Neji who seemed oblivious to everything that had just happened.

She herself picked up her bag and stormed out.

Sakura walked forward to go after her, only to be stopped by Gaara, who held his hands on her hips to seize her.

"What are you—"

"Just leave her alone for now. She just needs to be alone." He assured.

She settled back and stared off to the doors.

So, she thought, everyone's finally at their wits end…

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day the girls distanced themselves from each other to better one another. Still, Tenten did not show up to work but Sakura didn't have her fired. No matter how much they fought their friendship remained tight.<p>

Friday come around as did the girls championship basketball game.

The new found Konoha high Foxes won 85 to 64 on account of two vicious players who dominated the court on their own, just because they didn't want to be anywhere near each other.

The same followed for dress shopping. Blowing the girls off again, Ino was left to pick out Tenten's dress without her.

Finally, the night of the sports ball arrived…

In one of the many ballrooms in the famous Tokyo Hotel sat the makeup of the Konoha high annual sports ball.

At eight o'clock sharp all athletic students of Konoha high began to make their way into the hall.

Dressed in fine knee length dresses and straight suits and ties, they nosily took their seats around round tables with tan and red silk table drapes, aligned with golden silver wear, chocolate appetizers and red and dark orange Gladiolus flowers.

In front sat a stage where a select set of orchestra sat playing music. Near it, a long table of waiting dishes with waiters and waitresses behind stood.

At the very front of the hotel, a long white limo pulled up.

Residents and of course students gawked as a man stepped out of the driving end and walked quickly to the other side.

He bowed as he opened the door. A light yellow strappy high heels popped out, sparkling in the night.

Soon, a full body figure stepped out in a short barely knee length loose yellow dress, tight at the waist.

Ino sighed happily as she stepped out. Right behind her Shikamaru stepped out in a black tuxedo with a dark yellow bowtie as planned.

After, Hinata stepped out in a loose knee length sparkly blue halter dress, her hair up neatly. Naruto stepped out behind her with a black tuxedo and a bright blue bowtie.

Behind them stepped out Megami in a tight white one shoulder knee length dress, Sasuke followed out in a black suit and a white bowtie.

After them walked out Sakura in a hot pink nearly knee length sparkly one shoulder dress, after her came Gaara in a black suit with a dark pink bowtie.

Finally, out walked Neji in a black suit as the others, with a plain black bowtie.

Behind them, Tenten stepped up in a dark green strapless knee length dress, holding the hand of the fated Kao in a black suit with a dark breen bowtie, coming from his motorcycle.

Without acknowledging the rest of the group, who had already met Kao at the door, the two went ahead.

The girls ignored it so, pushing off the tension between them in order to indulge in a much needed night of relaxation.

"Chin up ladies!" Ino ordered.

Sakura turned back to Neji who nonchalantly fixated his bowtie, as if there was nothing awkward about him, being him, not having a date.

She smiled and took a few steps back to him, to Gaara's surprise.

"Come on, you're going to walk me in," she ordered, taking the Hyuga's right arm, to his shock.

"Excuse me?"

Megami smiled as she jumped back as well, beaming.

"Allow us to be your escorts tonight Mr. Hyuga,"

Ino giggled as she clung on as well, again to Neji's surprise.

Hinata smiled and joined in until all four of the ALPHA members were on his arms, like his dates.

They giggled as they led him in.

The boys stood behind, blinking.

"Hey!" Naruto whined, "what just happened?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome students of Konoha high school to the fifty-sixth annual sports banquet!"<p>

The students quieted as they turned their attention to Tsunade, who stood in a tight soft yellow off the shoulder dress and matching high heels.

Alpha and Omega sat in at their own table, with a added member brought by the bunhaired member of Alpha.

To make matters worse, Tenten was forced to sit between Kao, and Neji.

"I, your principal, and the other members of the school board along with Konoha high's athletic teachers are proud to give you this night. You've all worked hard this year, and for the seniors who have remained in the sports world up until this moment, we thank you for your hard work over the last four years," she smiled.

"So tonight, awards will be presented to the top students as we eat, and three scholarships will be handed over to three great seniors who deserve what's coming towards them. Before we begin to eat I would like to ask the leaders of this year's sports teams to please stand up and head to the stage,"

The students clapped and watched as the head of the kendo team, cross country, softball, baseball, wrestling, and ect. Stood up and walked to the front.

Sasuke, Neji, Megami, Gaara, and Ino stood as well, as the captain and quarterback of the football team, captain of the soccer team, captain of the girls basketball team, captain of the boys basketball team, and head cheerleader. Even Lee, who was captain of the track team rushed up.

"Look at Ino, she looks so excited to be up there," Hinata smiled.

"You know she loves being congratulated for anything," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were a captain Tennie," Naruto questioned.

"In Ame I was head of a lot of sports, but I died down a little this year," she explained, Kao's arm around her shoulders as they clapped for the leaders who were presented with plaques.

"I'm only really looking out for that scholarship though. You can only get one if you've played in two or more sports in all four years, no matter what high school you attended," she said, determined.

As the group headed back to their seats with the other leaders, they sat back down.

Ino flaunted her plaque proudly.

"More where this came from!" she reassured as Tsunade assured for the students to begin their meals.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"—So, this year's Mr. And Mrs. Congeniality award is presented to Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki, for their outstanding show of support and determination in basketball and cheerleading,"<p>

Hinata burned red as Naruto smiled and waved to the clapping students, holding her hand as he guided them to the front.

"Those two totally deserve it!" Sakura said over the clapping.

"Cute!" Ino beamed.

Halfway through the night, students had been up and down the stage, excepting awards and giving them, mainly seniors.

Over the night the ten of them had received many awards. Tenten and Megami each received the TomBoy award for being on all boys sports teams. Sakura received the Workaholic award for her organization in the cheerleading squad, and Ino, to her utmost excitement, received the Queen Bee award her domination.

"The next award goes to a few young girls who has shown that, with a little flare, anything is possible," Anko spoke as she stepped up while Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade stepped down.

"They brought up a downing team and enforced the pep our cheer squad needed badly. Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present this year's Pep award to Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno,"

Claps arose again as the three beautiful young girls stood up and headed up again.

"Tired!" Megami whined as she leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. He patted her head and nodded to her.

"What's after this?" she asked.

He opened the red and gold pamphlet in front of him.

"Next is the senior honors and scholarships, a speech from Guy-sensei and the sports department leaders, me and Neji, then closing ceremonies,"

"Finally!" Tenten groaned.

"What?" Kao asked, finally speaking up.

"The scholarships! I've been waiting all night for this," she said, determined as the three girls came back down.

Tsunade stepped up onto the stage again and smiled a bit sadly as she stood on the stage.

"Will the seniors of this years graduating class please rise!" she ordered.

Up rose the soon to be graduates who calmly stood among their peers, looking dominant and powerful.

"Whether you have just participated in a sport this year, or have been in this department for all four years, Konoha high school honors you will your hard work and great achievements. In a matter of weeks you will no longer be high schoolers, but full fledged adults, you will rise up and show the world the power and determination, the sweat and tears, the cheers and hits you've taken to make Konoha high's sports team the most dominant in Japan. Whether you hold the championship title," she smiled down to Tenten and Megami, being the only seniors on their team.

"Or are about to head towards it," she looked towards the five members of Omega, who still had their basketball championship under way.

"You are all champions. And wherever you may go, Konoha high wants to thank you for all your hard work and help. Ladies and gentlemen, this years graduating class!"

Loud claps arose again as the seniors stood proudly, confidently.

"You may be seated," Tsunade spoke as the claps died down.

As they sat down she opened her mouth again.

"Tonight, Konoha high, as it does every year, will be presenting three full sports scholarships to seniors who have shown a broad arrange of hard-work in all four years. These were not easy, and picking through them took a lot of thinking but these three have strived in excellence and deserve these scholarships more than they can imagine," she smiled.

She looked down to the podium to read aloud the names.

"Rock Lee!" she called first.

"Yosh!" he chanted, jumping up in a white collar shirt, black tie and dress pants as claps went around.

"Neji Hyuga!"

Neji blankly stood up, his hands in his pockets as the students cheered.

As Tsunade handed him the plaque and scholarship he stood next to a still excited Rock Lee.

"And finally—"

Tenten held her breath.

"—Ringo Noyamano!"

Cheers elated again as the long dark pink-haired girl stood up, a bit surprised. Head of the gymnastics, skate, karate, and softball team for four years running.

The remaining members of Alpha and Omega looked back to a shocked Tenten.

"Ten?" Sakura called.

The bun-haired girl looked down as Tsunade spoke a few words about the scholarship winners.

Tenten clenched her fists on the table.

"There are other scholarship opportunities, hundreds even," Shikamaru tried to reassure.

She lifted her head and glared as Neji came back to the table.

Neji raised a brow at her as she glared at him.

"It's always going to be all you…isn't it?"

"What?" he asked, surprised that she was even talking to him.

"Tenten?" Kao mumbled without looking at her.

She stood up abruptly, still glaring.

"It's always you!" she challenged.

"What's your damn problem? Are you mad over a little scholarship? I'm not the only one who got one," he challenged.

She sighed and looked down.

"I can't do this anymore…" she mumbled.

Without another word she twisted around and headed to the door.

"Tenten!" Sakura called.

Before she could even stand Neji was already up on his feet.

Surprisingly though, Kao sat calmly and let him go.

* * *

><p>She pushed open the doors and stormed out, taking a shaky breath as she leaned on the wall.<p>

She held her mouth and stomach at the sickening feeling at the pit of it.

Instantly, she lifted herself up and let go of her features as Neji stepped into the hallway.

"What's your deal? You broke up with me and slept with another guy before you even had a chance to contemplate it! Now you're mad at me for winning a scholarship I don't even need!" he yelled.

"What do you want from me?!" he demanded.

"I want you to stop being so unfair!" she yelled back.

"It's always you! It's always all about you! I broke up with you so I could let go of the second place look!" tears began to form in her eyes.

"You've always got some excuse for not loving me! You're always looking at other girls and not thinking twice about how I feel about it! You know what?! Eventually people get tired of being in love all on their own! You _were_ a horrible excuse for a boyfriend and I hated it! I hate you!" she cried.

He simply stared as her breathing rose up and down.

Eventually, when she settled they stood in silence.

Shockingly, he smiled, to her confusion.

"You talked to me…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Come back inside." He spoke, "there's some things I want to tell you that I can't really put into straight words," he sighed.

She raised a brow as he led her back inside without touching her just as Gai-sensei stepped down and Sasuke stepped up to speak.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Ino questioned.

Before she could answer Neji stepped up.

"You, drums," he pointed to Naruto who raised a brow in turn.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, confused.

Without saying a word Naruto jumped up and walked around to head up to the orchestra.

He turned around to face Tenten who refused to look at him.

"I'm not…" he started.

"I've never really been…" he tried again, looking down.

"I've never really been good at saying what I want to say…personally through word of mouth, so I write it down. If you're going to do anything besides hate me at least listen to the lyrics,"

Slowly he backed away, heading towards the stage where Sasuke waited for him.

To the confusion of the sports students he passed Sasuke and instead walked to the orchestra and spoke with them.

After a couple moments of nodding and understandings Naruto sat at an unused drum set, smiling.

"Is Neji-kun going to sing?!" girls squealed as he stood in front of the microphone.

Sasuke smirked and stepped down to watch.

Ignoring the talking and confusion he focused his eyes instead on Tenten who averted hers.

Still so, he smiled and began.

* * *

><p>Cold as ice<br>And more bitter than a December  
>Winter night<br>That's how I treated you  
>And I know that I<br>I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
>And I cross the line<br>Yeah that's the truth

I know it gets hard sometimes  
>But I could never<br>Leave your side  
>No matter what I say<p>

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<p>

All along  
>I tried to pretend it didn't matter<br>If I was alone  
>But deep down I know<br>If you were gone  
>For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn<br>Cause I'm lost without you.

I know it gets hard sometimes  
>But I could never<br>Leave your side  
>No matter what I say<p>

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<p>

I get kind of dark  
>Let it go too far<br>I can be obnoxious at times  
>But try and see my heart<br>Cause I need you need now  
>So don't let me down<br>You're the only thing in this world I would die without

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<p>

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself!<p>

* * *

><p>Even through the confusion claps arose, thinking it to be a part of the nights schedule.<p>

He hoped, for heaven's sake she had focused on the words rather than the music. There he was able to say almost everything that was being held up inside of him.

He picked up the mike and stepped down as Tenten stood up, confidently.

The room remained silent as she opened her own mouth to speak.

"So that's it huh?" she said aloud.

"You think that, if you, write me a song that it makes everything okay?"

He smirked as he stepped up to her, looking down to her a bit.

"Well, it doesn't. It's not going to make me take you back, you're going to have to try a little harder then—"

To the shock of the current residents and especially Tenten herself,

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

As she tried to nudge him off he himself slowly began to let go.

When there was a comfortable space between them he held the mike to his lips and took a deep breath, staring straight into her eyes.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened at the words he spoke so cleanly, so shyly, as did the eyes of the sports students.

"I love, everything you are and everything about you. I can't stress enough how sorry I am for being so horrible and inconsiderate to you but I'm painfully hoping you will forgive me."

He didn't feel the need to repeat the words he'd spoken in the song, he couldn't bring it out in himself. But he knew it hurt to be without her.

He took a deep breath, a small part of him was screaming for actually coming out with his feelings in front of none other than his teammates, but most of him was ecstatic for admitting it to himself.

Tenten's face remained in a shocked state as he uncomfortably waited for her response.

Moments later, she finally groaned, to the bewilderment of others.

"You bastard!" she yelled angrily.

He stared, taken a back a bit.

Instead though, she jumped him.

"It took you fifteen episodes to finally say it!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean two months!" she laughed through tears.

Nevertheless, cheers rained, and shockingly, even Kao clapped.

"Why are you clapping?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" he asked, confused, then smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I should probably let Ten explain," he chuckled.

"What?" Sakura asked as she twisted back to the bun haired girl who stood up with Neji.

"What's he talking about Tenten?" she asked.

Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"I've got a lot of explaining, I know, but there's something I have to do first," she sighed, then took a shaky breath.

She took the microphone from Neji's hand and tapped it a bit.

"Excuse me? Could I have everyone's attention?" she called as the students settled.

"There's something I'd like to say! Something I should have said some time ago but didn't because I wanted to hear the words that just came out of his mouth first!" she explained, then turned to Neji.

"So, I have a question. Do you really absolutely love me?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Would you do anything for me? Do you promise to care about me? No matter what happens between us?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise," he said easily.

She beamed brightly, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's great then, Neji," she sighed, holding her stomach.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled happily into the mike.

"WHAT!" Tsunade, Naruto, Megami, and many others yelled. Hinata gasped, Shikamaru's eyes widened, Sasuke raised a brow, Gaara looked taken a back.

"Well looks like the cats finally out of the bag," Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Neji's smile fell and his eyes widened to replace it. A highly shocked expression covered his face.

She dropped the mike and turned back around.

"Now, time for some excuses!" she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>(^And so...^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So that's why you went all bitch-mode on us!" Ino gasped.<p>

"You planned this all along? With him?" Sakura asked, pointing towards Kao who seemed relaxed.

The group sat relaxing at their table as many had already left.

As they did they either congratulated the couple on their new formation, or Tenten for her upcoming child.

Tsunade on the other hand, demanded to see them Monday morning.

The room remained almost empty as such, clearing began.

Tenten nodded.

"We did have sex, that's true. But afterwards I was so angry with myself and afraid to go to Neji, it felt like the right thing to do at the moment but it only made me feel like crap. So instead we decided to form a plan where we could use this to get him to say the words I know he wants to say but refuses to. It hurt to break up with Neji a lot but you've gotta admit he deserved everything that came to him, he hasn't exactly been the world's greatest boyfriend but somehow I still love him," she sighed.

"I had to act the way I did so you guys wouldn't suspect anything. I lied about my bike so I could have an excuse to ride with Kao, I skipped work days and came home late so you guys would think we were so in love. I even had doctor Hana call you and convince you that I wasn't coming in for my check-ups, I really did want Neji to hurt like I did but it was never satisfying." She frowned then turned and mouthed a thank you to Kao who smiled brightly in turn.

Ino and Sakura turned to each other and laughed as Tenten turned to a distraught Hinata and Megami who glared at nothing.

"I can't stress enough how sorry I am for not telling you guys , I know we have a pact about secrets but at the time I was so scared and so hurt I didn't know who to tell or what to even say,"

"We're your sisters Tenten," Hinata smiled, "you can come to us for anything. But if there's ever a time where you feel something is to personal for words then it's all on your own,"

Tenten groaned and brought her into a hug.

"That's why I love you Hina!" she breathed.

She let go and turned to Megami who remained distant.

"Mega…I'm sorry for the things I said, I know cheating isn't your road and I know what I did was harsh but I—"

She punched her in the face.

The girls remained silent and calm though.

Tenten took a deep breath and slowly turned her left cheek back.

"Okay, I deserved that."

She punched her again, on the right this time.

Tenten coughed, "okay, deserved that too."

"You bitch! The first is for acting like queen bitch all week! The second is for not telling me I'm gonna be an aunt!" she yelled, pulling her into a hug.

Tenten sighed and smiled as the girls came forward and hugged each other.

"How did this happen anyway?" Megami asked.

"The very first time we had sex," Tenten sighed.

"The bastard forgot to use a condom."

"So you've been pregnant this whole time? Wow!" Ino laughed.

"Hey guys, I think Neji went into shock!" Naruto called.

The girls turned their attention to where Neji sat with the same expression he had taken up when she revealed the incriminating news.

The boys surrounded him.

Tenten let go and stood up, walking over until she faced him.

She bent down and stared into his eyes.

"Neji?"

He blinked, looking towards her, his expression still in shock.

"Is it true?" he whispered.

"Are we really going to have a baby?"

She smiled sadly and nodded, standing up straight to hold her stomach.

"In seven months….we're going to be a family." She mumbled.

In a swift second Neji was up with his hands around her waist, swinging her around.

The gang watched the future parents in happiness as she swung around.

Tenten mentally sighed in relief. She thought back to the time when they entered the gypsy store, where she saw a small family she had thought was her own parents and herself.

But now she knew.

Now she knew what it really meant.

Neji brought her down and kissed her. As they let go Tenten happily threw her head back and cried cheerful words,

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A FAMILY!"

* * *

><p><em>Await the future Hyuga-Sento child, the adventures rain on.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>T-o-B-o-C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEY LOOK WHO POSTED EARLIER THAN USUAL! :3 (sorta)<strong>

**THE SCANDAL IS BUILDING UP TO A CERTAIN CHAPTER.**

**MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT THE OVERALL SEASON TWO THEME SONG STAND UP BY J-MIN. I'm going to post it every time until the last chapter :3 :3**

**Anyways, next chapter is going to be very special! I've been waiting to do it for months!**

**Head to my profile and read the title of the next chapter! I'm excited for it!**

**Almost done with my freshman year! MY GOAL IS TO BE DONE WITH A.H BY THE END OF THE YEAR! I mean the regular one, then start COLLEGE YEARS**

**Banquet dresses are in my profile!**

**Well that's that! Hope you liked!**

**See you next time!**

**^Konoha to the Stars^**


	37. ep36: OMEGA: The Beginning

**Overall season two theme: Stand up by J-Min**

**Chapter theme: Closer to The Edge by 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Song one: Bitches by Hollywood Undead**

**Song two: Replay (Noona—older girl—you're so pretty) by SHINee**

**Song thee: Honesty by SHINee**

**Song four: Closer to the Edge by 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We're really good friends, but after five years of living together, we've become a family. – SHINee<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>(^September^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Catch me if you caaan! Haha! Suckeer!" the young blond yelled.<p>

"Get back here! I swear when I catch you you're dead kid!" Jiraiya yelled as he chased him.

"Nya! Nya! Come on pervy-sage you can run faster than that!" he chanted. Jiraiya growled, finally catching up and grabbing the blond by the back of his orange and blue striped pajama shirt.

His eyes widened as Jiraiya pulled him back, twisting him around to face him.

The blond laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as Jiraiya glared down at him, breathing heavily.

"Hey!...you caught me…" he laughed.

Jiraiya sighed, rolling his eyes as he let go of his shirt. "Damn it Naruto, you're not five anymore. Don't make me chase you around the house like that again; I'm sure you can get dressed all on your own." He stated.

"But I don't want to go! All those new transfer students are coming today! School won't be the same!" he protested.

"I don't see what the big deal is Naruto, don't you think it would be good to meet some new people? I think this is a great idea, besides I thought you liked making new friends," Jiraiya said as he began to walk to the kitchen, Naruto following behind.

"Every where's gonna be jam packed! There's going to be a whole new bus load of snotty newbie's! They'll take over the school and treat me like dirt!" he whined.

"Stop your complaining, how do you think those kids feel about starting a new school? What you should really be thinking about instead of worrying about other students is getting your grades up this year, if I see even one D this semester I'm taking away all your video games," Jiraiya stated, opening the fridge.

"Aw come on pervy-sage that's not fair!" he whined.

"First off, stop calling me that. Second, I don't care, you're almost a teenager, man up." he said.

Naruto huffed as he snatched a ramen cup from the fridge, walking to the sink. "If any of those new kids try anything with me I'll sock them clean in the face…" he grumbled, pouring water inside.

"I heard that! If you get into any fights you can kiss your manga goodbye!" he called, deep in the fridge.

Naruto stuck his tongue out secretly as he stuffed the cup into the microwave.

"Now hurry up and go get dressed-!" Jiraiya said sternly as he stepped out and closed the door. Lettuce, ham, cheese, and a sack of bread in his hands.

"Sasuke will be here any second!"

Naruto tsked, "I don't care about Teme,"

"Oh shut up, at least you'll have him with you if any of those 'newbie's' try anything." Jiraiya chuckled.

"I don't need him! I can fight my own fights dattebayo!" he yelled.

"I know, I just need to make sure he's there to pull you out of them."

Naruto huffed as the microwave beeped; he opened it, grabbing his instant ramen and a pair of chopsticks from the dish basket as he rushed upstairs to put on his uniform.

Having reached his orange painted room the blond set his breakfast onto his counter where his radio sat. He switched it on, letting Asian Kung-Fu Generation blast through his room as he got undressed to take a shower and tried to feed himself at the same time.

He smiled at his open window, the sun shining bright into his fully poster decorated room as he prepared himself for his first day of the seventh grade.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>After showering, finishing his breakfast and getting dressed in his uniform—which consisted of a light blue polo shirt and tan khaki's with black dress shoes—he slid down the short stair railing with his tan shoulder bag over his shoulder, his orange and black earphones in each ear, and a smile on his face.<p>

"It's about time," Jiraiya said as he smiled.

"Is Teme here?" he asked.

"Watch your mouth kid, and yeah he's waiting in the living room. You can let yourselves out; make sure you lock the door." He said as he turned to head to his office.

"Thanks Jiraiya!"

"Have a good first day kid," he called back, waving.

With that, Naruto headed to the living room, there he found a boy just about the same height as him, raven colored hair, pale skin and a bored expression on his face.

Wearing the same uniform as Naruto, he sat on the blonds' maroon leather couch as he texted his brother his whereabouts on his phone, one white earphone in his ear.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto smiled as he walked over. Sasuke slowly trailed his onyx eyes up to his, his expression remained the same.

"Dobe…" he said, trailing his voice.

Naruto scowled as Sasuke began to stand up. He sighed, "well come on or you'll make me late." He said coldly.

"Aw come on Teme lighten up!" Naruto beamed as he put his arm around his shoulders, to Sasuke's annoyance. "It's the first day! Besides all those new kids we're supposed to be getting this should be pretty cool!" he smiled.

"Just try not to pick a fight with anyone so soon, I don't feel like dragging your ass on the first day…" he said, smirking at him.

"Shut up Teme! It's your ass I'd have to save!" he protested, unclasping his arm as he locked the door behind him.

The boys began their short walk to Konoha middle school, where they—like many others—would be starting their first day of the seventh grade.

Along with the Konoha high students, others from Ame, Furyoka, and Suna would be arriving as a part of a project the schools were trying to do to bring students together.

Since Sasuke lived in the Uchiha mansion down the road, the boys walked together like they have been doing since the start of the sixth grade when they could go on their own.

It took about five minutes to reach Konoha middle school, whilst Konoha elementary was back down the street and Konoha high school was a couple miles away.

Kids were already piling outside the school, buses and parents pulled up into the driveway or on the side, letting their young kids come out to start a new grade.

Students stood outside until they could be let in at the bell. They talked excitingly, hugging and greeting after their summer gap.

Naruto beamed at familiar faces, Sasuke kept a cool expression as he stuffed his hands in his hands in his pockets, his earphones in as he took out his phone.

"HEEEY!" he waved to no one in particular, just giving a friendly notion.

In turn other kids turned to the two of them.

Instantly a ferry of girls gasped upon noticing yours truly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun's here!"

"Oh em gee Sasuke-kun!" random girls squealed as they rushed over to him.

Naruto huffed, dropping his hands as random girls crowned him, he didn't lift his head as he and Naruto continued to walk to the seventh grade stand area.

"Seems like nothing's changed over the summer…" he grumbled as the girls shot up questions about his summer, which he ignored.

"Dumb fangirls…"

"What was that Naruto?!" they growled, turning to him.

"N-nothing!" he laughed, holding his hands up in defense.

They huffed, turned back to ogle Sasuke.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to look around.

As kids were still arriving he stressed to find a few more familiar faces that he actually didn't mind.

He saw Lee, running laps around the entire school for exercise as he so tended to do; he'd often heard rumors that he was being trained by the high school gym teacher. He shook his head, then turned to the other side.

'_Man he's weird'_ he thought.

He found Choji, sitting on the fountain, his hand deep in a bag of everlasting chips, smiling as he watched others arrive.

Faintly, he could see, sleeping next to him, a boy with brown hair, spiked and tied up, like a pineapple.

Shikamaru, he recognized to be, the smartest kid in their grade and moreover the entire school. He'd often been selected to skip grades, even move onto college, but refused and demanded to stay in his age appropriate grade.

He tsked, he'd had his issues with him on and off, mainly in the grade district, but still he harbored no distaste for him.

Oh well, he thought, turning back.

He wouldn't be much of a bother this year.

Just as he did he noticed a short limo pull up at the corner of his eye.

He barely glanced towards it as the bell rang, signaling the students ability to head to their lockers and find their classes for the new year.

The fangirls led Sasuke inside, Naruto annoyingly trailed close behind.

"Come on Shikamaru, we better get to class," Choji ushered, nudging him.

He groaned, slightly turned away, "five more minutes…"

"Come on Shikamaru! We have first period together!" Choji smiled, pulling his shirt and dragging him.

Shikamaru sighed as he let him pull him towards the school, barely noticing the long black limo pull up just behind the short black one.

The doors of the short limousine remained closed.

That of the longer one opened upon arrival.

The driver door opened and out stepped a man in a black suit, dark glasses and a Bluetooth in his right ear.

He quickly walked to the end of the limo, then walked around to the last window.

He opened the door, standing by and waiting for the figure to step out.

Slowly, a foot with the same shoes as the boys in Konoha middle school stepped out, after a couple more seconds, a figure in the same uniform stepped out, a black messenger bag slung over his shoulder, red hair, and a 'love' tattoo on his forehead.

"Lord Gaara…" he bowed as he stepped out, standing up straight, looking beyond the school with a dark expression.

"Sir, prince Gaara has arrived…" he spoke, holding his Bluetooth.

"_Good, take him inside. Make sure he gets to class, then you can head back."_

He nodded, taking his finger off as he looked down at the young prince.

He looked up at him with a dull expression.

"Your father requests that I take you to class," he bowed.

"No…" he spoke solemnly. "That won't be necessary…you can leave…"

"But my prince—"

"Just go…" he said in a demanding tone as he began to walk towards the school himself.

Right in front, in the shorter limo, the residents sat talking.

"…This is a big step for you. Are you sure you don't want to rethink going to school in Ame? Hinata is there." The elder spoke gaudily.

"I'm not a child uncle; I can take care of myself, I don't need her. You should be more worried about her first day of school rather than mine."

"I have no need for her. I trust that your grades will remain the same, as will your accommodation in the eyes of your peers."

"Yes uncle."

"If you have any trouble you must let me know. Your driver will be here and ready for you every day at four, if you have any after school activities let me know beforehand."

"Yes uncle."

"I'll be at a meeting by the time you get home today, if you need to call the office number ask your driver—"

"Uncle…" he said coldly.

He stopped, turning to him.

His lavender eyes gave a calm get annoyed expression. "I get it."

He cleared his throat, "very well…Neji, have a good first day."

With that the door opened, letting Neji step out with a huff, his dark brown messenger bag over his shoulder.

When he was out the door closed behind him, the driver turned around, heading back to the front seat.

He kept a blank expression as he listened to the limo drive off. Being one of the last few kids to enter, he headed inside to start his first day.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as he and Sasuke stalked through the hall in search of their new lockers which would be in the same hallway. Fangirls continued to pry from a safe distance as they followed Sasuke.<p>

Many kids walked around, either stuffing their backpacks into their new lockers or searching for their class.

They stopped in hall C when they found their lockers near the end of the hall, across from each other.

"It's about time! Why'd they make our lockers so far away anyways?" Naruto whined, his hands behind his head as she stepped up to his locker.

"Hn…" Sasuke said as he walked towards his, making him invisible to Naruto as girls stood behind, blocking his view.

Naruto didn't take any notice as he pulled out his already crumbled schedule, looking down at his combination as he attempted to open his locker.

Sasuke succeeded in his first try, Naruto did not. Sasuke turned and smirked at him through the looming girls, while Naruto in turn huffed.

"Need some help?" he said smartly, smirking, issuing a pleased sigh from fangirls.

"No! Shut up _Teme_ I've got this!"

"Hn…" Sasuke went again as he turned back around to organize his things.

Naruto tried again, yet it still wouldn't open. He tried again, it did not budge.

Then again.

And again.

Then once more until he slammed his hand on the locker.

"Oh this lockers' so stupid! I've tried the combo a million times but it won't budge!"

"That's because it's not your locker. It's mine."

Naruto's eyes slightly bulged at the sound of the cold voice.

He twisted to his right side, only to face a kid about his height, with dark brown hair, staring blank at him with pale eyes, his hands in his pant pockets.

Naruto looked up to the locker, then back down to his schedule.

"Oh!" he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "You're right this isn't mine!"

He smiled as he moved to the next locker on the right, using the same combination he so furiously used on its neighbor.

The door opened with ease. As it did the student moved to the locker Naruto had tried.

"Hey! thanks for that!" he smiled as he opened his messenger bag, throwing things in messily.

He said nothing as he popped open his locker, then bent towards his left away from Naruto as he opened his bag.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet cha!" he beamed, pointing a thumb to himself.

He said nothing, once again.

"What's your name? Hey you've got some pretty weird eyes! Where're you from? What grade are you in? Hey how old are you? What's your—"

Naruto slightly cringed as the boy slammed the door back, turning to him, glaring harshly.

"W-what? You wanna fight?" Naruto said, putting his fists up defensively.

"Hey, kid. Do yourself a favor, and shut. Up. You talk _way_ too much." He said coldly as he moved past him, knocking into Naruto's shoulder as the blond twisted around.

"Hey! What's your damn problem! Why I outta!—"

"Cool it _Dobe_, you don't want to get into any trouble with that guy."

He twisted around, only to face Sasuke standing ready with a blank expression, his hands in his pockets as girls oozed behind him.

Naruto tisked, slamming his locker door back then turning and leaning on it with his hands behind his head. "What a jerk that guy, I was just being friendly. He must be one of those exchange program guys."

"Come on, or we'll be late for class." Sasuke said dully as he began walking himself.

Naruto followed into step, his hands still behind his head, "I tell you if I run into that guy and he badmouths me again I'll punch him square in the face dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru found comfort in his new desk as he lay his head down, sleeping on it while Choji munched right next to him, crunching loudly, but he didn't mind.<p>

They'd been the first to arrive to class, the teacher having not even come yet.

Lights of the already risen sun spilled into the room on account of the long window that sat on the right of the medium room.

Noises of the many other kids echoed from outside as the door was left open in just a crack.

But with still a couple minutes still left before the bell, another student stepped inside, early as well.

His shoes clacked as he soberly stepped inside, holding a black notebook, folder, and four number two pencils in his left arm with his other in his right pocket.

With just Choji noticing he took a seat at the last row, in the seat in the end, by the corner, next to the window. He set down his things, then sat up straight patiently waiting for class to begin.

Shikamaru yawned; lifting his head up as he looked around to what he assumed was a still empty room.

He turned his head around only to have it land on a red-haired boy, with a visible tattoo on his left forehead.

He raised a brow as the words came to play; the boy slowly trailed his dull jade eyes up to him.

Shikamaru tisked and gave a lazy wave hello, his eyes drooping.

The boy trailed his eyes back to the window.

In turn Shikamaru shrugged and turned away as more kids began to file into the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto shot his head around, smiling as he sat on top of his desk, looking at all the faces that sat and talked waiting for the teacher with a couple seconds left until the bell.<p>

"Will you sit down already?" Sasuke snapped coldly, not taking his eyes off the book in front of his face.

"I'm just trynna find some familiar people Teme!" he beamed without taking his eyes off scanning the bubbly students.

Before he could notice a particular student, their teacher finally stepped in.

"Good morning everyone!" she called as she walked in.

The students stopped talking as they turned their attention to a slightly pale woman with dark red hair in a neat bun, dressed in a knee length pencil skirt with black stockings, black high heels and a crisp white collar shirt.

She smiled at them all as she set the papers and files in her hand on her dark brown desk that sat in front.

"My name is Miss. Nahara," she said happily as she turned around to the white board and proceeded to write her name on the board in purple marker.

When she finished she set it down and turned around to face her students.

"Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" one random girl called out.

Miss. Nahara laughed, "I guess, I'm twenty-two, this is actually my first teaching job so I hope to make this a wonderful year." She smiled sweetly.

"Since I'm sure most of us are a little unfamiliar with each other I'd like to start off the school year with a little World History homeroom name learning activity," she explained.

As she continued talking Naruto leaned in to Sasuke and whispered.

"Man is she a babe or what?"

Sasuke smirked a bit.

"I know you've got a thing for redheads too," he continued, chuckling.

"Excuse me!"

Naruto froze at the sound of the teacher's voice.

"Young man, yes you the blond one," she pointed forward.

Naruto faced the front.

"I don't tolerate speaking while I am. What's your name?" Miss. Nahara asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Here we go…"

Naruto on the other hand smiled confidently and stood up abruptly to the teacher, and most of the students shock.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki! The top student in Japan dattebayo!" he announced.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

In the near back Shikamaru sighed and Gaara stared intensely.

"The top student huh?" a dull voice spoke. "Funny, I couldn't tell from that look on your face that spells idiot."

Naruto cringed and clenched his raised fist as the majority of kids laughed.

He twisted around, grinding his teeth as Neji leaned on his left fist, staring boredly at him.

"What was that _punk_? You trying to pick a fight?" he growled.

"Just stating the obvious deadlast," Neji said calmly.

"Hey! I know you! You're that jerk from the hallway!" the blond announced, "You're really getting on my nerves!"

"Sit down dobe. I promised Jiraiya I wouldn't let you get your ass kicked," Sasuke ordered.

"WHO'S GONNA GET THEIR ASS KICKED? IF ANYONE'S GONNA IT'S GONNA BE HIM!" he yelled back to Sasuke who in turn shut his eyes in annoyance.

Shikamaru cleared his ear with his pinky, "Geez, that guy hasn't changed a bit."

"That's enough boys!" Miss. Nahara ordered finally, slamming the long ruler on the desk, alerting the students.

"Mr.!...uh…um," she stumbled, picking up her picture class list.

"Hyuga," Neji said bluntly.

"That's right," she breathed, "you're a transfer student aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded simply. Naruto flopped back into his seat and crossed his arms as he huffed.

"Well, picking a fight is not a very good way to start off a new school year, Mr. Hyuga," she said firmly. "I've got my eye on you. Both of you that is," she said, pointing to Naruto and Neji.

"As I was saying class, we're going to play a little name game to start off the year, you're thirty of 125 pre-teens so, bear with me, now…"

* * *

><p>"Damn! That guy sure knows how to kill the first day of school!" Naruto growled as he stormed out of first period at the sound of the bell, Sasuke closely following behind.<p>

"Well maybe if you hadn't ticked him off he wouldn't have told you off," Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't do anything to him damn it!" he yelled as he moved through the crowd of middle schoolers. "Some people just have a bad attitude."

"I don't know," Sasuke sighed, "maybe some people just aren't used to _Naruto's_."

"Hi!"

The blood haired prince slowly looked up as he seized gathering his things to find a plump classmate eating chips over his head.

He trailed his dull jade eyes up and carefully brushed off the crumbs.

"Can I help you?" he finally said.

"You're name is Gaara, right? You're an exchange student from Suna, right?"

"Correct." He said simply.

"My name's Choji," he said muffled through the chips as he clenched it too his chest and held out his clean hand.

Gaara stared at it. "I know…from the game."

"Yeah, you didn't seem like you wanted to play much so I thought I would introduce myself personally. Sorry in advance about Naruto, everyone around here's still trying to get used to him." He slightly chuckled.

He nodded slowly.

"Since you're new, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with Shikamaru and I at lunch so we could hang out," he offered sweetly.

He slowly stood up, to Choji's confusion, with his things gathered.

"Sorry but…no thanks."

Before Choji could respond he brushed past him and made his way out the door.

Choji frowned, but slightly lit up when he saw Neji still packing his things carefully, the last in the room, excluding Shikamaru who waited by the door and the teacher who readied herself for the next students.

"Hey!" he waved as he stepped over to him.

Neji coldly trailed his eyes to him as he continued to pack up.

"You're new right? Neji? I was wondering if you wanted to—"

"Beat it fatty, I'm not interested in a welcoming party." He snapped as he slung his shoulder bag over and began walking out.

Shikamaru stared as he began to pass by him.

"That's not a good way to make friends,"

Neji stopped, but did not turn around to face him.

"I'm not here to make friends."

"SHIKAMARU! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE CALLED ME?" Choji yelled furiously from the classroom.

Shikamaru sighed and cleared his ear, "calm down, Choji. You're starting to sound like Naruto.."

* * *

><p>"This school should have a ramen bar by now! I hear the high school may be getting one!" Naruto protested as he and Sasuke took their seats at lunchtime.<p>

Sasuke's fan cloud lingered on each side as the boys sat by themselves at the same table they sat at the year before.

"I thought you said you were going to make a petition for that this summer." Sasuke said boredly.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Y-yeah, never really got around to that!"

He thought back to the days he spent in the Uchiha mansion outdoor pool, lazing in a pool seat, sun burning.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself.

Naruto stared up to the seventh grade lunchroom crowd of kids. Groups sat at each table, laughing, talking, and throwing food at each other.

His smile went cheerless as he stared at them, then to Sasuke who sat and read.

"Hey…Teme?"

"What…"

"Do you think we need more friends?"

"No. You have me, I have you, we're best friends, we don't need anyone else."

"I don't know," he sighed, "I just feel like we somehow push everyone else out of 'our' group, huh? We're kinda loners."

"You can't be a loner if you have someone with you," he said simply. "Just look at the table behind us," he said without turning around or looking up, "that's being a loner."

Naruto slightly turned his head back and stared at the nearly empty table in front of the long window.

Neji sat at it with no lunch, but instead papers below that he focused on with a pencil. He sat at one end.

On the other sat Gaara with nothing in front of him as he just solemnly stared at the loud students eating, reuniting, and laughing.

"Hmf, guess that Hyuga guy had a bad time making friends on the first day, shows him!" Naruto said confidently as he turned back.

And yet, he couldn't help but feel…

Shikamaru and Choji on the other hand, had their own table to sit at filled with kids, but still they normally kept to themselves.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, this is how it remained.<p>

Choji remained the only one Gaara had spoken to since he started at Konoha middle school. Neji secluded himself from all the students, which surprisingly enough, gained him a set of fangirls.

Shikamaru and Choji and Naruto and Sasuke's friendships did not change in the slightest.

Almost as if nothing had changed in the new school year.

* * *

><p><strong>(^November^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yeah…uh huh…I know, it's freezing over here…I know it's just as cold in Ame…it's fine, not much is going on here…alright….okay, I'll talk to you later, bye Kaede," Neji mumbled as he hung up his phone through his dark purple mitten as he sat in the cold on the school porch with other students walking and talking as he had just been dropped off by his driver.<p>

Kaede, the one person in his life who he was actually willing to speak to. The girl who never left his mind. The girl, all the way in Ame.

"How did it get so damn cold so damn fast?!" Naruto growled as he shivered in his orange basketball and black and orange jacket on Friday, Konoha middle schools free day.

"It's called autumn, most people start to put on coats by now." Sasuke said dully, a dark blue glove on as he focused on his cell phone.

"Like hell! Not until I s-see s-some s-snow!" he shivered.

"Suit yourself…"

"I just wish this freaking bell would hurry up and ring already!"

Suddenly Naruto slightly tripped over his feet as someone nudged passed him.

The red-haired person turned back as they continued walking.

Naruto stood up straight and stared at him.

"Sorry…" he said barely above a whisper as he continued walking, passing by Neji as he walked into the building.

"I thought we couldn't go into the building until the bell rang!" Naruto whined.

"Maybe he's an exception. Do you have to complain over everything?" Sasuke growled.

The bell buzzed and the students began filing inside.

"Whatever, the new trimester starts today, right? Our fourth periods are supposed to change or something…"

* * *

><p>"Students! Welcome to Music and Vocal: 101! I think this is going to be a great trimester and I already hope to see you back in Music and Vocal: 102!" the overly cheery voice of the music teacher, Kurenai-sensei beamed.<p>

Some boys, who had been forced to sign up, stared in awe at the young and beautiful smiling teacher.

Five out of ten of the boys in class sat Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara, who were all late in signing up for classes and ended up in Music and Vocal.

Shikamaru slouched, practically bored without Choji.

"So basically, this is a performance based class. You will all be required to sing, play and or learn to play an instrument even a little by the end of the trimester. Dancing is also included in this but we only do a little, if you would like to dance during performances you are free to do so. This is only a snippet of the larger things you would have to do in this class in high school but you lot are long away from that." She smiled as she walked around.

"Anyway, I always like to start off the year the same way…performances! This way everyone can get to know you and your voices!" she beamed.

The pre-teens remained silent. Some stared at her in fear.

Others, regretted being put in the class all together.

She clasped her hands together and beamed, "so! Who would like to go first?!"

A few hands shot up from the girls but the minimum amount of boys sat frozen.

Kurenai scanned the room, trying to pick out a guinea pig to be her first performer.

"You there!" she smiled, pointing to a boy who had been trying to hide behind his navy green jacket.

"Why don't you start us off?"

The lot stared at him as he gulped, shyly standing up and making his way to the front as if it were his death sentence.

Over the course of the hour Kurenai continued her process. Some students came up with decent voices and were confident in them, others came up confident but came up short.

Some did not put any effort. Some put their heart and soul. Some just put in too much.

However, the five male seventh graders successfully managed to avoid Kurenai's eyes until near the end of the period.

"Alright now! We've got time for one more!"

She smiled to the five remaining boys who sat away from each other.

Neji paid no attention as his eyes remained down on his phone. Gaara stared at her with challenging eyes. Shikamaru had his head back, sleeping soundly. Naruto stared around as if his attention were on something else. Sasuke kept his head away.

"How about you? The blond!" she smiled.

Naruto froze as Sasuke smirked and trailed his eyes to him.

He balled his right hand in a fist and coughed, "I'd love to…Kurenai-sensei, but my throat just isn't doing so well, dattebayo," he coughed.

Neji rolled his eyes as Kurenai continued to smile.

"Alright then, how about you?" she asked towards Sasuke.

He slightly shook his head, "I'm not much of a singer. I think Shikamaru's been pretty eager for you to pick him though," he smirked.

Shikamaru instantly lifted his head up and glared at the Uchiha heir.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure he's been waiting for his turn," he pointed his thumb back to Neji who glared at him.

"That can't be right, I could have sworn _he_ said _he_ wanted to go next," he spat coldly towards Gaara.

"Kind of hard to believe since he hasn't said anything all trimester," Sasuke mumbled.

Gaara shot him a blank look.

"Then why doesn't the blond idiot go? He's loud enough I'm sure he's a great singer," Neji smirked.

"What'd you say jerk?!" Naruto yelled, turning around to face him.

"See what I mean?" he asked Kurenai.

"Well at least I have friends!" Naruto yelled.

"Correction. _Friend_. Same goes for you," he nudged to Shikamaru.

"I don't need friends, I think he feels the same way," he nudged to Gaara.

"Stop dragging me into your petty fight," he finally said coldly.

"Oh look, he talks." Neji said sarcastically.

"That's enough gentlemen! And I say that hoping that you'll start acting like ones! None of you five are leaving this room until you do your performances, do you understand me?" Kurenai yelled, her hands firmly on her hips.

The class sat quietly as the bell rang.

"The rest of you may leave," she spoke kindly.

Few by few the students began to make their way out and towards lunch.

As the door closed behind the last student, shutting the noise of passing time out, Kurenai sighed and took a seat.

"That's a horrible way to start a new class, what you boys have done and said was very disrespectful to me and your peers and very hurtful to each other," she sighed.

"With all due respect, sensei." Gaara said darkly. "I did not say a thing to them."

"Shocker," Sasuke mumbled.

Finally, Gaara casted a glare at him, "But I'm sure the word _asshole_ is appropriate right now,"

Sasuke sat up and glared at him.

"No, it isn't. It's never appropriate. None of you five are leaving this room until you stand up, pick up a mike, and use the voices you were given." She ordered.

The five of them sat still for a few moments, just watching her.

Naruto raised his hand, slowly. Kurenai nodded to him.

"Um, I don't sing," he shrugged.

"Have you ever tried?"

He shook his head.

"Have any of you ever tried?" she asked, exhausted.

The five boys slowly shook their heads.

"Well you'll never know what kind of voices you have unless you express them!"

"Oh come on, singing is for pansies," Neji said coldly.

"I beg to differ Mr.! And I don't want you to use that kind of language in my classroom any longer! Singing is for everyone! It's not about gender or anything like that! Music is expression, you have to dig deep inside of you and find that feeling, that emotion you have when you hear it. You boys have to be willing to find your voices." She said firmly.

Shikamaru groaned and tossed his head back. Gaara looked to the window. Neji rolled his eyes. Naruto slightly chuckled and Sasuke raised a brow at her.

Kurenai took a deep breath as she stood up.

"You all have lunch right now, correct?"

They nodded.

"Right then, follow me."

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, she motioned for the five of them to sit at an empty table right in the middle.<p>

The boys looked at each other, then each took a seat away from each other, Naruto and Sasuke sat closest, but still seats away.

"From now on, the five of you are going to sit here, together, _just_ you five, no other friends or associates or anything, at least until you decide to sing for me, _together._ But you will not move from this spot at lunch until I say otherwise."

"Sensei, that isn't fair—" Shikamaru started.

"Disrupting my class on the first day isn't fair to me," she said firmly.

"My words are law. And, if you choose _not_ to sing in the next few weeks, I'll fail all five of you."

Neji sat up abruptly at the sound of those words.

"It's all of you or none, make your decision, I'll be supervising you every lunch in case you decide to pull anything. When you're ready to sing, _together_, come to me and we'll go back to my room, or you can choose to do it in front of the class, understand boys?"

The five shocked and or angered boys remained silent.

Kurenai smiled nonetheless as she nodded to them, then turned around and headed to where the other lunch supervisors stood.

"Such bullcrap…" Naruto mumbled.

Choji looked over to Shikamaru, giving a confused expression. Shikamaru shook his head in turn.

The boys glanced at each other then turned away.

None of them wanted to fail. But there wasn't anything in the universe that would make them sing together.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hate them. Crap. Tone deaf. Don't like the style. Too much screaming. Too much electro. Needs to put on pants."<p>

Orochimaru growled to himself as he tossed the photos of possible bands he had heard but refused to sign. None were good enough for him. None sounded right. None equipped to the taste and greatness that HEBI studios represented in the past.

"Where's my god damn coffee!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the long table.

"H-here sir!" Kabuto said quickly as he rushed in with the burning closed coffee and set it on the table that Orochimaru sat at the end of with a few other associates.

"It's about time."

"Anything else sir?" he asked hopefully, pushing up his glasses.

He waved his hand away, "go file some papers or something."

Kabuto nodded and quickly rushed out the glass door again.

He sighed, "What's that kids name again?"

"The new intern? Kabuto," Kimimaro, HEBI studios lead choreographer answered.

"Not bad for a kid," he acknowledged. "But like I was saying. Every single one you've brought me in the last year has been terrible beyond comprehension." He snapped, banging his hand on the table.

"We're trying sir," one associate spoke. "We've brought in and looked at many talents and carefully hand selected the ones we thought were best!"

"Well they're awful," he hissed. "What does it take to find good people these days? We don't even need bands! Singers! Dancers! Jugglers, I don't give a DAMN, just give me anything that will help us beat out AKATSUKI studios. We need something good! Something fresh! I'll find it myself if I have too!"

"We don't know where else to look sir, we've sent fliers for new talent, done interviews." Another shrugged.

"Then maybe we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

He thought to himself for a moment, his hand under his chin until he snapped his fingers and his sly grin came about.

"Here's what I want. Kimimaro, you and Junka will go to the Ame middle and high schools to look for talent then report back here. Jirobo, you and Kidomaru will go to Suna and look. I will go to the Konoha middle and high schools and look for myself. You'll bring back a piece of their music and I'll decide what I like best. We'll report back in two weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next couple weeks the boys remained as they were.<p>

None of them spoke a word about performing together or even looked at each other.

The only ones who harbored a hate for each other were Naruto and Neji, who constantly glared at one another.

They continued in the common things they had to do in music class, like working with instruments but Kurenai refused to raise their grades at all unless they sang. Although she promised that if they did sing before the trimester ended in the next few weeks, she would give them all A's.

Nevertheless, progress reports were coming in and the boys, especially Neji, had to take the F out of the report if they didn't want trouble.

On a rainy November morning, during lunch, the boys were seated together again.

None were still willing to speak a word or use their voices as music blasted through the lunchroom.

As a middle school, it was downgraded to the most appropriate if not kiddish songs, under principal Hiruzen's orders. And if such an adult song was to be played; only the instrumental version was allowed.

Naruto turning around in his seat boredly as the rest of the boys continued to ignore each other's presence.

He'd just have to tell Jiraiya that he'd failed another trimester. He knew for a fact there was nothing that would bring the five of them to _sing_.

Goodbye manga, he thought.

Goodbye anime.

Goodbye playb—

He stopped his thoughts and smiled at the familiar beat.

He bobbed his head up and down, his eyes shut as the boys slowly began lifting their heads.

"Bitches I hope you know…" he mumbled at first as only the instrumental of the song played.

Shikamaru raised a brow as the boys turned to him.

"Bitches I hope you know…" he said a little higher.

As the music cut he stood up straight and began singing along to the chorus.

The lunchroom quieted as they watched him excitedly sing the chorus as if he were in his own bedroom.

**_Bitches I hope you know,__  
><em>_Bitches I hope you know,__  
><em>_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Baby come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here let's bone__  
><em>_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Shorty come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here let's bone_**

As his part cut he looked down to Sasuke who already had his mouth open.

**_Yo I'm up in the club__  
><em>_And the party's jumping,__  
><em>_Bitches passing by__  
><em>_And they're eyeball fucking,__  
><em>_I'm drinking christile__  
><em>_Now they're trying to kiss me,__  
><em>_Saya Funny Man can u you sign my titties,_**

Sasuke stood up, moving and following along.

**_Now I got four bitches in the back of my Rova,__  
><em>_The Fantastic Four saying "Funny can I blow ya"__  
><em>_Three were preppy and one was scene,__  
><em>_So three for me and one for Charlie_**

As such, Naruto took over as he stood on the lunch table.

**_Hey this girl's seventeen__  
><em>_Now I'm a pedophile__  
><em>_Now she's showing me her tits__  
><em>_I think this girl's gone wild__  
><em>_I whipped out my dick__  
><em>_And her jaw hit the floor__  
><em>_Acted like she'd never seen a magnum before (Charlie)_**

Sasuke hopped up with him as the boys looked up at them, Neji's eyes, tempted.

**_Turn off the lights and now I'm gonna film it__  
><em>_Turn on the night vision__  
><em>_Like she's Paris Hilton__  
><em>_Funny Man walked in__  
><em>_And said, "Chupa mi pito"__  
><em>_And she munched on his dick__  
><em>_Like a macho burrito (FUCK YEAH!)_**

They turned their heads at the sound of a familiar voice that slightly over took theirs.

Neji hung onto the chorus, smirking up at them.

**_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Baby come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here let's bone__  
><em>_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Shorty come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here let's bone_**

Neji stood up along with them as yet another voice carried on.

Shikamaru sighed to himself as he took over the next rap.

**_Now I'm Cadillacson, candle-waxing__  
><em>_I like your fat ass bitch__  
><em>_grab my jacket__  
><em>_and grab a taxi and get in the back seat__  
><em>_fuck, suck, dick lick, man we nasty__  
><em>_drive fast please cause this boze is not lasting__  
><em>_one to many shots and I seem to be passing__  
><em>_I think this chick is down__  
><em>_yeah she's down for the threesome__  
><em>_I called my homie Jay just to see if he need some_**

Naruto hopped off and moved around, his feet in sync in a dance of the next vocals Neji sang as the children in the lunch had began to clap along while the supervisors tried to settle them down.

**_Just got back coming from the bar__  
><em>_rubbing up her sissy's titties_**  
><strong><em>in the back of her car<em>_  
><em>_but your first mistake__  
><em>_you said you liked my band__  
><em>_the seconds one's__  
><em>_you put my undead dick in your hand__  
><em>_and I'm taking secret pics on my cellular phone__  
><em>_I got fingers in places where they don't belong_**

The three boys on the table gathered in each other's faces to carry out the next lines.

**_horny as FUCK__  
><em>_pressing my LUCK__  
><em>_need my dick SUCKED__  
><em>_so BITCH GIVE IT UP (YEAH!)_**

Naruto moved around in sync, his dancing catching others eyes while they also focused on the singing.

Gaara stared blankly up at them, for a moment as they continued on.

**_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Baby come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here let's bone__  
><em>_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Shorty come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here let's bone_**

The boys were shocked to hear the final voice as he slowly stood up and onto the table.

**_Let's both get faded cause you know that I want you__  
><em>_Let's both get naked girl you know that you want to__  
><em>_Baby we can have a party tonight__  
><em>_I wanna hit it cause i know that it's time__  
><em>_Baby we can have a party tonight__  
><em>_I wanna hit it all night, all night, all night, all night (night)_**

The boys urged for Naruto to come back up. The dancing blond rushed passed the opening double doors as he headed back to the table.

"I assure you Mr. Orochimaru," principal Hiruzen spoke as the two walked in.

"There are many talented young students in this school with bright minds and gifted voices."

"I hope so," he hissed.

"No worries, I'm sure you can—what in god's name—!"

The boys stood on the table, back to back in a circle as they finished off the song. Bobbing and holding up signals of rock as if they'd done it all their life.

**_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Baby come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here let's bone__  
><em>_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Shorty come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here__  
><em>_Don't stop yet I'm almost there__  
><em>_Get your drunk ass over here let's bone_**

"Those boys!" he said, shocked.

Though, Orochimaru simply stared at the singing seventh graders, and cheering children.

**_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Baby come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here let's bone__  
><em>_Bitches I hope you know__  
><em>_I won't stop 'til I hit that ho,__  
><em>_Shorty come say hello__  
><em>_And get your drunk ass over here__  
><em>_Don't stop yet I'm almost there__  
><em>_Get your drunk ass over here LET'S BONE!_**

The boys stood together, breathing heavily as they looked around to the still cheering and clapping students.

Naruto looked the most excited as he looked around. Neji and Sasuke smirked. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, and Gaara looked around to the crowd.

Principal Hiruzen huffed, making his way to them as Orochimaru still stared.

"Kurenai!" one of the supervisors said as she ran up to her, "we can't get control of the kids!"

Kurenai simply smiled a she stared at then.

"Well, at least they found they have one thing in common. They all seem to really love a _very_ inappropriate song."

The supervisor gave her a confused expression as Kurenai headed for the principal's direction, upon noticing him.

"Principal Hiruzen!" she smiled, a few feet from the boys as she stood in front of him.

"Excuse me, Kurenai," he said politely.

"Oh don't you worry about those boys! What they did was a part of my class assignment, I'll handle them," she said quickly.

He gave her a confused expression for a moment, the sighed.

"Very well, I know you're teaching methods…"

She smiled to him as they both turned around. She faced the young boys who had begun to come down.

They looked at her, smirking and smiling as she stood confidently, her hands on her hips.

"Those are quite some voices for boys who've never sung a day in their lives. A's. For the trimester, I'll see you gentlemen in Music and Vocal 102."

She moved past them and sashayed back to the supervisors.

The boys looked at each.

They smirked as they began walking forward.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap! Did you see us up there?! We totally killed it dattebayo! I haven't danced like that since I was five!" Naruto fist pumped as he pushed the back lunch doors open.<p>

Neji scoffed, "Whatever, I was the one that carried us all, I'm sure you heard,"

Sasuke smirked, "I was listening to Sabaku, what you did at that slow down part was pretty damn cool."

"Hey don't forget!" Naruto smiled, "When you and Shikamaru were rapping! That was insane!" Naruto laughed, putting his arms around both Shikamaru and Gaara's shoulders.

At that moment, he lifted a bit. His lips rose, bringing a small but meaningful smile up.

But before anyone could notice, the back doors flew open.

The boys stopped and turned around, there stood principal Hiruzen, next to him stood a pale, tall and slender unfamiliar man, who smirked at them.

"Boys," Hiruzen began.

"This is Mr. Orochimaru. He owns HEBI record studios."

"Hey!" Naruto burst out loud, pointing. "That's the company that Asian Kung-fu Generation belongs to! And where Nana Nishino and J-min were literally discovered in!"

"That's right," he slithered, "you know you're stuff, kid."

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"He has a few words for you boys." Hiruzen continued.

The boys stood staring as Orochimaru stepped up, towering over them.

"It's nice to meet you boys, you're all in the seventh grade, correct?"

They each nodded.

"Quite young, but you all have very gifted voices and some quite impressive dance moves. Put them all together and I see something special."

Sasuke and Neji raised a brow at him. Naruto watched in anticipation. Gaara waited patiently. And Shikamaru looked as if he already knew where it was going.

"Have you ever thought about being a band?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"A band?" Neji asked in confusion, "sorry, but we only did that so our teacher wouldn't fail us, we're not singers or dancers."<p>

"Oh contraire, I think you boys all have something unique about you. When I saw you standing up there, together, you looked like you were having the time of your lives,"

"It was just in the moment," Sasuke slightly shrugged, "we're not even friends."

"From the looks of it, it seems like there's something that can change that about you. Alone, you're good. Together, you could be the next big thing in Japan." He smiled slyly.

The boys looked at each other again, this time with unsure and almost disgusted expressions.

"Here," he said, turning to his pocket.

He pulled out and card and handed it to Naruto who stood in front.

**HEBI STUDIOS**

_**Music for Tomorrow**_

**555 891 000 **

The boys leaned in and looked at the white and dark purple card.

"If you decide to make this work, give that number a call. I have a feeling you boys will make the right choice."

With that, he turned around with his hands in his dress pants pockets, and followed Hiruzen back into the cafeteria.

Neji scoffed again, "yeah right."

Shikamaru yawned, "at least we don't have to sit with each other anymore."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto said quickly, stopping the boys from opening the doors.

"Don't you guys think this is a cool idea?" he smiled, Gaara standing next to him.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Uzumaki. What makes you think I would want to be in a _band_? So we sang for homework, that doesn't mean we're going to be world famous."

"You heard everyone in there!" he said, "They liked us! They loved us! Imagine what it would be like if we kept doing this!" he beamed.

"It's like he said! We know we liked what we were doing up there and it was even better when we were all together! Think about it guys! We could be the biggest names in Japan!"

Now Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Fame! Money! Adoring fans! GIRLS! We could really have it all!" he assured.

The three boys stood in silence, staring at him for a moment.

Finally Neji sighed and looked at Naruto's hopeful eyes.

"Dreaming can only get you so far, kid. I don't sing, I don't dance, and I sure as hell don't perform. I'm only here to focus on my grades. See you around."

Without another word, he pushed the doors open and walked in. Shikamaru followed behind without looking at him and Sasuke shrugged as he too stepped out.

Naruto frowned as he watched Gaara begin to walk as well.

"If it worth anything." He started without turning to look at him.

"I thought it was a good idea."

The door slammed back as he left, leaving Naruto alone in the hall, staring at the card.

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru! Sir! You won't believe it!" Kimimaru said, rushing into the board room as their CEO stood with workers.<p>

"What is it?" he asked.

"We just returned from Ame! We found these five girls at a talent show in Ame middle school! You have to hear them sir! I think we've found what we're looking for."

"I've already found what I'm looking for," he smirked.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Keep that girl group on hold, if the boys I found don't call in a week, the I'll take them."

* * *

><p><strong>(^December^)<strong>

* * *

><p>In nearly a week, December reached them.<p>

The boys had gone back to their old ways of ignoring each other and focusing on other things. All except Naruto.

He kept the card with him at all times and often looked to the other boys during lunch or class, hoping their minds would change.

After almost a week, nothing came about.

Neji, however, found himself looking back to the time the boys stood in top of the lunch table. He felt something, an urge that had never been accustomed to him.

He liked the feeling of being on top of the world. Watching the students cheer for him. Never had he sung in the past, and he never would have believed he had such a voice.

He clenched his pencil as he sat in lunch, alone again.

Shikamaru sat bored once again, as Choji had been sick for the last couple days, he was left on his own to think.

He'd never sang a day in his life let alone rapped, and being up there, being so in sync with Sasuke, like twins, felt somehow…right.

He looked over to Neji, who surprisingly, was looked straight at him.

Gaara stared out the window. The chill of the December air freezing the window.

He needed to do something, anything to take his mind away from home, and for the moment he thought doing a _band_ thing was the best thing to do.

Having friends.

Singing, like uncle used to do for him…before…

Sasuke on one hand, did not care what happened. He wasn't interested in the singing necessarily but the rapping he did with Shikamaru was, dare he say, fun.

He was always up for something new.

And maybe Naruto was right.

Maybe they did need more friends.

After some time, Naruto turned around after solemnly staring at the card after receiving an eerie feeling.

He faced the three boys who he had sung with just a week ago, while Sasuke also stared at him as he sat next to him.

Neji took a deep breath as he looked to both Gaara and Shikamaru, then to Naruto who smiled.

"We do one song…got it?...ONE…SONG."

* * *

><p><strong>OMEGA: Name and Debut song<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you boys decided to make the call," Orochimaru smiled as the boys sat in a recording studio.<p>

Naruto looked around excitingly at the unfamiliar setting.

The boys sat on a red leather couch together, having had Itachi, a junior, find the studio and drive them to it after school.

"How is this supposed to work? Is this kind of thing even going to last?" Neji questioned as he crossed his arms, sitting next to Gaara.

"This will only work if you boys are willing to put in the effort. This kind of thing, becoming a band, it isn't as easy as recording a song and selling it, a lot of work and a lot of people go into making this happen, and if you want to do this for a long time, it takes time and want." He explained.

"We have to do a lot?" Naruto frowned, "like what?"

Orochimaru shook his head, "Relax, the fun will come, trust me. Right now, let my co-workers and I handle the important planning and work and such, since you boys are young all I want you to focus on right now is your debut song and a name for yourselves."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"You have you have a name if you're going to be a band. I urge you to pick something good and creative as it will stick with you forever. And your debut song is painfully important if you want to make an impact in this industry. It has to be something that shows every aspect you boys have, something that shows everyone what you can do. Like I said, we'll deal with the hard things, just bring me a title for yourselves and a song this country will be blasting everywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the heck are we supposed to do? I sure as hell have never written a song before." Neji spat as the boys walked out of HEBI studio's from their meeting.<p>

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so none of us has any skill in song writing, what do we do?"

"Well that doesn't mean we don't have a skill!" Naruto smiled. "Remember what Kurenai said! We'll never know what we have until we open up and take a shot at it!"

"None of this would be happening if it weren't for that teacher," Shikamaru sighed.

"That's right," Naruto smiled.

"None of this would be happening!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seventh graders standing outside Konoha high school the next day were more than shocked to see the five boys walking <em>together<em>, actually talking as they walked to the building.

If their grade knew anything it's that none of them—aside from Naruto and Sasuke who were friends—took any notice or even liked each other very much. But since their performance in the lunchroom, they had begun speaking to each other.

They had to admit though, they looked right walking together.

"Okay, ideas, if this is going to work everyone should pitch in," Naruto assured.

The boys shrugged, "what do other bands usually sing about?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably not best to think that way. That guy said we should try to come up with something unique and above ourselves."

"Like what?" Gaara asked as the bell rang, letting them step into the building, "What do seventh graders think about?"

"Good morning gentlemen!" Miss. Nahara smiled as she passed them on the way to the classroom, clutching her work bag and a pile of neat papers.

The boys stood straight and stared at her.

"Morning sensei." They said in unison.

"Are you ready for today's lesson? We're going to Australia," she giggled.

The boys slumped a bit and nodded.

"Good, I look forward to it," she smiled sweetly as she continued on down the hall, swaying in her knee length white pencil skirt and neatly ironed light blue ruffle top and five inch open toed high heels.

"She…is so hot," Naruto sighed as he mumbled.

The boys couldn't help but nod in agreement. Nearly every if not all the boys in their grade and those who knew who she was in the eighth grade had a crush on the young, single, and sexy history teacher.

The boys shook their heads as they continued walking on.

"We can talk more about it in music."

* * *

><p>In history, the boys sat in their respective seats as they listened to Miss. Nahara, or Suteki-sensei's power point on Australia.<p>

The adolescent boys, as they usually did, paid more attention to the cleavage peeking out her ruffle top, her long legs, and nearly visible thong when she turned around.

Over the course of the last few months that was how it remained, to the girl's annoyance. Even Sasuke could not keep his eyes off her. And now that they had grown interests in Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara—Naruto still being annoying—it bugged them more.

Neji leaned on his fist as he more or less focused his attention on her breasts, something he had found a new interest in.

He scribbled nothingness on his paper meant for those who wanted to take notes.

He smirked at the thought of an older woman. He drowned out the lesson as his attention span was brought more to what it would be like to be with her.

Though Kaede still lay dear to his heart, there was something in the teacher that had all the boys weak in their knees and stiff between their legs.

It was enough though, to send a surge through his brain.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"We still have to think of what to call ourselves," Shikamaru said as the boys walked out of first period.<p>

"I think this is harder than writing a song." Gaara sighed a bit, "whatever we pick sticks with us. So if we use something bad…"

"Aw come on! We're better than that!" Naruto smiled.

"I'm sure we can come up with something cool!"

"And original." Neji said. "Sometimes I kind of regret their being so many good bands."

Naruto shrugged, "we'll have something I'm sure! There's something out there that's waiting for us and fits us!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurenai-sensei, you sing right?"<p>

She smiled as she turned to face the young boys who stood before her before the start of class.

"I wouldn't be teaching if I didn't love it!" she laughed, patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"What can I do for you boys?"

"You enjoy singing. Does that mean you write songs?"

She shrugged a bit, "there are times but it's not a part of me. Is this about the offer that man from HEBI studios gave you boys?"

"How did you hear about that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm a music teacher! Anything _music_ related that goes on around her comes to me," she smiled confidently.

"Look, you boys are bright, the only advice I could possibly offer you is that you can't jump into this and expect all the good to come your way. You're not just a band now, you're a team, and from the looks of it, it seems the five of you aren't quite done choking each other yet."

The boys stared at her in confusion as she sighed and smiled at them, her red lipstick shining.

"I think the best thing you five should do right now is know yourselves before you become a _band_. I don't think there's any group in the world who is a band and aren't friends. You can't do this because you like what's going to come out in the long run. You have to do this because you want it, you have to want the music and love it. And I know your boys and this might sound like the most disgusting thing to you, but you have to love each other too. Your brothers now, and if you want to make it to the top, you have to _be_ brothers."

She leaned down and kissed each of their foreheads, to their surprise as she stood up straight, towering over them as she turned back to wiping down the piano.

The boys looked at each other.

Kurenai-sensei continues to amaze them.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>At lunch time—oddly enough again—the boys sat with each other, thinking over Kurenai's words.<p>

They looked at each other, none ever thinking over the fact that they hadn't even stopped to get to know the people they would be working with, possibly for a long time.

They nodded to each other, deciding that if they were going to be friends, much less a band, they had to know one other.

Head on, they explained their livelihoods.

Shikamaru talked about his parents who urged him on. He spoke about his abilities to skip grades and the awards and recognition he'd gotten for his GPA, the people he had met and the places he had been.

He'd only recently began staying in Konoha to attend middle school, has he had been traveling the country since he was a child.

Naruto explained his parents death when he was five, the one Sasuke had also ended up in. He talked about the fact that he'd lost a lot of his memory and had to keep away from his grandfather, who they were surprised to discover was the current Hogake, if he wanted his own life.

He explained the dancing his mother taught him when he was younger and how lonely he got when he remembered they weren't around which caused a development of ADHD in him.

Neji spoke of his parent's murder when he was a child and how it was all clearly the fault of the upper branch family, the reason why he was so cold hearted. His uncle treated him like a prince only to make up for the actions; he hated living with the Hyuga clan but took pride in the respect it brought.

He also talked about a young girl named Kaede who he had befriended and actually liked a lot.

Gaara spoke of his mother's death as she gave birth to him and his father's neglectfulness and sibling's hatred. He spoke fondly of his uncle who spent time with him until his attempted murder on him that forced his younger self to defend himself and ended up killing him.

The fear entranced in him forced him into insomnia.

He hadn't been the same since. His father ignored his presence more and his own siblings feared him. He was alone.

Even so, he was left to do whatever the young prince desired, leading to the 'Love' tattoo on his forehead he got for himself at only eight years old.

Finally, Sasuke spoke of the accident following with the death of Naruto's family and the injuries his family suffered, including the partial permanent brain damage and memory loss he obtained. Causing traumatic stress disorder, agoraphobia, and monophobia that he is slowly trying to rid himself of, these causing a sense of fear within him, the reason being why he keeps so many locks on his door.

And so the boys declared that from here on out, they would do their best to be the best they could be, and make it a goal to be the biggest names J-pop and rock has heard in a while.

* * *

><p>Naruto planted himself in his seat for fifth period Greek language class, where today, they would be learning of the twenty-four letters in the alphabet.<p>

This was one particular class he did not enjoy. While everyone else had Latin and French, he—for failing again to turn in his schedule—was forced into one of the advanced classes, to his own surprise.

"Alpha, is the most simple in the Greek alphabet because it is first, it is often the most remembered and most fond of because it is the strongest, it is the leader." Makura-sensei explained as he walked up and down the narrow aisle ways,

Naruto leaned on his right fist as he faintly listened to him talk if he didn't want to fail.

"It represents power and falls above all the other letters. The Greeks took pride in their letters I'll tell you that, and as a reminder you'll have to be able to list them all in order on your midterms."

Naruto lifted up a bit at the sound of the word _power_.

_Above all._

_Leader._

_The best._

_The First._

"From Alpha we skip to Omega, the last. Now in a better sense Omega is thought of as what you might say the rowdy one, the lone wolf, the rule breaker if you will. The last but still great in its own right. According to the Greeks…"

He drowned out the rest of the numbers as Makura-sensei continued to speak.

He smiled a bit to himself as he stared out the open window.

Alpha the great. The first. The almighty. The leader.

ALPHA.

His smile did not reseed even when the bell rang at the end of the period.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alpha?" Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto bounced in front of them at the end of the day.<p>

"Doesn't it sound cool?! It represents like power and being at the top and stuff! That's perfect for us! That should get us the respect we want!"

"It doesn't sound too bad," Neji shrugged.

"Yeah. It had a certain ring to it. And it has five letters. Five letters, five of us." Gaara nodded.

"I don't know," Shikamaru mumbled. "I'm not really feeling it,"

"Aw we'll get used to it!" Naruto beamed.

The boys shared eye contact as Naruto watched them, hoping that they would agree.

"Alpha it is then."

"Alpha, simple and potent. I like it. Very nice boys." Orochimaru said.

"Kabuto!"

"Y-yes sir!" the young intern said quickly as he ran into the waiting recording studio.

"Start working on presented Alpha to the media and radio shows on the website. Find some relations and start making presentations online."

"Yes sir!" he said hastily as he nodded to the boys then rushed out.

"Now, another important aspect. Your debut song."

"We're working on it sir," Neji said quickly. "We've got a few ideas already,"

The boys turned to him in confusion as Orochimaru gave a sly grin.

"That's good to hear," he hissed, "it's best you have it as soon as possible. The sooner you boys make your debut the better you will be."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why did you say that? We have no idea what we're going to do for our first song." Gaara questioned.<p>

Neji shrugged a bit, "I'm sure we'll think of something. There's—"

"Again. None of us have ever written a song before. We really need to think well about this before we move into it."

He shrugged a bit, "I thought of a couple stuff."

"Alright, then you write the song," Naruto snickered. "Matter of fact! Let's make this fun! I bet you twenty bucks you won't be able to give Orochimaru a song that he likes by the end of the week."

"I'm in," Shikamaru smirked.

"Same here," Gaara said.

Sasuke nodded to them.

"And if you don't do it you have to give each of us twenty bucks!" Naruto smiled.

Neji scoffed. "Fine. I look forward to pocketing eighty bucks this weekend then."

The boys smirked as Neji walked on ahead confidently.

Though inside he was paining.

He'd never written a song. He wouldn't be able to do something like this in three days.

Then again. He said he couldn't sing. But instead found out he has the strongest voice in the group.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"—I hope some of you are interested in picking Australia for your country projects, it's a very prosperous continent." Suteki-sensei explained as she turned off the video on Australia.<p>

"For a little fun I would like all of you to live ten things you've liked so far about Australia and its culture and aspects.

As the hour went on the students of Miss. Nahara's first period worked on their list of favorites from their current countries.

She walked up and down the aisle, examining her students who were only were just ten years below her.

She gasped a bit and stopped at a boy's desk. He cringed, trying to hide his paper.

"Huro! What is that?" she demanded.

"N-nothing Miss. Nahara…" he mumbled.

"Give it here…" she said calmly as she held her hand out.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he pulled the paper from under his arm and handed it to her, hanging her head.

"Since you seem to be doodling rather than doing your work, how about you read what you've written out loud?"

He cringed, "Do I—"

"Go on," she ordered.

He took the paper back from her without raising his head as the other students began to listen carefully.

"Ten things I like about Suteki-sensei…one, her boobs, her butt, her hair, her legs, her eyes, her lips, her.."

By now the class was bursting in laughter as Suteki, who still just barely left her teen years was holding back her laughter.

Neji tilted his head a bit as he looked at her, one of the few students—including most of the members of the band—who wasn't laughing.

He watched as she giggled, her smile sweet, her full red lips and neatly tied red hair, her figure.

Without even taking notice, he picked up his pencil and began scribbling, still distracted by her image as most boys were.

After a few moments his eyes finally fell down to his paper.

He leaned down and concentrated on it, glancing up and down to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys were surprised when Neji avoided them for the remainder of the day. He spent his time concentrated on his papers as he had done the beginning of the school year.<p>

He hardly looked up in classes and kept his head completely down in fourth period when it was instrument day.

Kurenai went through each student in her fourth period, letting them pick an instrument that suited them best, or if they didn't know how to play one, she picked one that they would learn.

One by one, they were made to play a bit of said instrument.

The class was surprised however, when Naruto picked the piano as his instrument.

"The piano? I thought he'd be at drums or something," a girl at the flute whispered to another at the cello.

Naruto sat in front of the single black grand piano in the music room, again to the surprise of even the other band members except Sasuke.

Shikamaru and Sasuke sat at guitars and Gaara sat at a violin, which everyone found to be fitting instruments.

Neji however, was excused from the lesson and continued to focus on his papers. After making Kurenai-sensei aware of his situation she gladly let him be.

"Naruto," Kurenai smiled. "Since you've seemed to catch some attention, would you like to go first?"

He smiled shyly, to their surprise, and nodded a bit.

The students sat patiently and watched as he took a deep breath and raised all ten of his fingers.

Most of the members in Kurenai's fourth period gasped as he closed his eyes and laid his fingers on the keyboard and began, ever so delicately, playing John R. Burr's For The Asking.

They remained silent as they listened to the solo piece. Kurenai sighed, smiling as she held her heart.

Naruto moved through the keyboard like second nature. Often, he sighed in what seemed like contempt as he did.

As he finished, claps arose graciously.

The fangirls, who had formally looked passed him clapped furiously and cheered for him.

Naruto smiled brightly and scratched the back of his head, laughing.

"What a beautiful choice, Naruto." Kurenai smiled.

"Well," he smiled. "My dad and I used to play it for my mom when she was sad. She used to say that I would make someone really happy someday, and that this song should be played at my wedding dattebayo."

* * *

><p>At lunch time Neji did not sit with the group as he had not done in the last few classes. He instead ate his lunch in the library as the papers remained in front of him.<p>

He liked what was coming out of pencil. He liked it so much he couldn't take his eyes off it.

He had to perfect it.

He had to prove it to them.

He had it, the perfect song.

The song that would put ALPHA on the map.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys patiently waited in the recording studio as they watched Orochimaru look over the papers the next day after school.<p>

He examined it with a blank expression, making their hearts race furiously in anticipation.

It felt like hours before he finally cleared his throat and trailed his dark eyes up to them

"Replay…is it?"

Neji nodded.

"Well. The time has finally come boys. Let's see what it sounds like with your voices and a good beat." He said slyly.

After making copies the boys each took one and made their way into the recording booth.

With headphones on and lyrics in front of them they watched as a man tuned to the sound equipment and Orochimaru leaned by his side.

"ALPHA recording one beginning in three…two…one—"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Noona is so pretty,<br>Guys won't leave her alone  
>Her heart's shaking – I know her true feelings<br>My love for her is just an instant feeling  
>Whatever anyone says, she's my life<em>**

**_Perhaps she's uncomfortable  
>Her gazing eyes tell me so<br>and I think I'm gonna hate it girl, the end is coming  
>It's the heart speaking, whatever anyone says<em>**

_"Ladies and gentlemen I want to talk about this new song,"_ Rave, a talk show host spoke as the boys listened in.

**_Noona is so pretty  
>Looking at her I go crazy<br>But now I'm getting tired  
>Replay Replay Replay<br>Memories scratch at my heart  
>Oh my heart aches, so fix it<br>The farewell is approaching  
>Replay x3<em>**

**_Noona is my M.V.P *most valuable player*  
>People are envious and I feel great<br>Always the center of her gaze  
>I'm so cool for being together with her<br>"Please don't let go of this hand"  
>That's my promise<br>I know that's been a lie for a moment_**

_"Have any of you ladies heard this song REPLAY yet? It's to die for!"_ Shona, a talk show host squealed as the boys watched.

**_Perhaps to her, I'm nice but no fun  
>Her gestures are telling me that's the issue<br>and I think I'm gonna hate it girl  
>the end is coming<br>My heart is yelling, in front of the farewell_**

**_Noona is so pretty  
>Looking at her I go crazy<br>Make up, shake up, break up  
>Memories scratch at my heart<br>Oh, my heart aches, so fix it  
>At the approaching farewell I<br>Make up, shake up, break up_**

_"What's up Japan! I'm here to discuss this kick-ass new song Replay by an upcoming band—!"_ a radio personal spoke as the boys listened in.

**_you know you're my MVP no one else has got what I need__  
><em>_when it's just us two,__  
><em>_I get shy but then you keep it so cool__  
><em>_the way you're always watching out for me__  
><em>_and although I wanna believe__  
><em>_Tell me I'm not just imagining_**

_"Seventh graders from Konoha middle school have come up with a quickly uprising song that's taking Japan by storm!"_ another talk show host spoke, to the boys excitement.

**_Ah ah, beautiful girl  
>ah ah, still with someone else<br>It's obvious that she hasn't known the distinct taste of true love  
>ah ah, Sadly, that girl<br>ah ah, Can't accept my feelings of genuine love_**

**_Noona is so pretty  
>Looking at her I go crazy<br>But now I'm getting tired  
>Replay Replay Replay<br>_**

**_Memories scratch at my heart  
>Oh my heart aches, so fix it<br>The farewell is approaching  
>Replay Replay Replay<em>**

_"I can't get enough of this song!"_ MoMo, a speaker for E!-Japan said excitingly to start off her show.

**_Noona is so pretty__  
><em>_Looking at you I go crazy__  
><em>_ Uh, Our love__  
><em>_Crazy,__  
><em>_But now I am tired__  
><em>_Uh I just go crazy 'cuz__  
><em>_Replay Replay Replay__  
><em>_I I I love you gurl__  
><em>_Memories scratch at my heart__  
><em>_Oh, my heart aches, so fix it__  
><em>_Uh, my heart aches__  
><em>_Fix it__  
><em>_At the approaching farewell I__  
><em>_ Yo I wanna hold U girl__  
><em>_Replay x3__  
><em>_I I I love you_**

_"A song about older woman, these boys are sweet! What's their name? What do we call them?"_ a radio host asked another.

**_Noona is so pretty__  
><em>_(I keep thinkin 'bout you)__  
><em>_Noona is so pretty__  
><em>_(I keep dreaming 'bout you)__  
><em>_Have you tasted sincere love?__  
><em>_Noona is so pretty__  
><em>_(I keep thinkin 'bout you)__  
><em>_Noona is so pretty__  
><em>_(I keep dreaming 'bout you)__  
><em>_You've got my sincere love._**

_"Well according to HEBI studios website it's OMEGA!"_

_"OMEGA! I love the sound of that! You heard it here ladies and gents! Welcome to the rise of Omega!"_

"Omega?" the boys said together as they stood up from the radio, turning to Orochimaru who then angrily turned around to Kabuto who looked at them in fear.

"I must have put in the wrong thing when I set it up!" he said quickly, "I'm sorry sir!"

"Kabuto! You're—"

"_I seriously love this name though,"_ the radio personal continued, catching their attention.

"_It has a wonderful ring to it. Omega, like the underdogs, the rebels, rule breakers, lone wolfs, whatever you want to use but I think it fits these boys more than perfectly. I can't wait to see what __**Omega**__ has in store."_

Orochimaru turned back and slyly grinned at Kabuto.

"S-sir?"

"Kabuto…how would you like a promotion?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"O-ME-GA! O-ME-GA! O-ME-GA!" the girls chanted as the boys walked up to the building together.<p>

After just a few days after the song was recorded and distributed it was already becoming a hit in Japan's music base.

The boys stood together as they watched the three grades cheer them, having already listened to other girls of different ages cheer them on.

Slowly, four members of the newly found OMEGA pulled out twenties from their pockets and slapped them on Neji's chest, who in turn smirked.

OMEGA, continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>OMEGA: Band leader<strong>

**(^October, Eighth Grade^)**

* * *

><p>"—Without further ado ladies and gentlemen, I give you OMEGA!" <em>Cheri<em> an always-wearing-something-cherry-related talk show host yelled as the studio audience clapped in excitement as five boys made their way onto the stage.

Shikamaru wore dark purple jeans with silver chains looping off each side and a dark yellow collar shirt. Neji wore a dark green sweater with red skinny jeans. Sasuke wore white skinny jeans with a red unbuttoned collar shirt and a white t-shirt under. Gaara wore light red fit jeans with a dark pink polo shirt. While Naruto wore soft blue skinny jeans and a light purple shirt with a dark purple long sleeved under shirt.

"Stylish and cute, you boys are extraordinary," the young host whistled as the boys sat on the down on the long pink couch.

"So in the last nine months you five boys have done five music videos, six major concerts, and put an album out this summer. You have moved up a lot are quickly becoming huge in not only Japan but major countries as well!" she took a deep breath. "What have you got to say to THAT?"

"In the last few months we've realized it's fun just generally doing the music. In just nine months we've seen a lot of great things and met some awesome people. We'd really like to thank everyone out there who's supporting us." Naruto smiled.

"We weren't really into this whole singing business at first, but we've come pretty far, we can't stop now." Shikamaru explained.

"And you love what you do?" she smiled.

"We really do," Neji smirked. "Frankly if our music teacher hadn't forced us to do it we wouldn't be here."

"That's right. Discovered right in school dancing on their lunch table," she said, turning to the audience who laughed and cheered.

She giggled as she turned back to the smiling and or smirking boys.

"So as we listen to the songs and watch the music videos we're able to set you boys in your positions, right?" she asked, they nodded.

"So starting with Naruto-kun, lead dancer and you've turned into choreographer as well am I right?"

He nodded, "right now I'm training under Killer Bee."

"A famous dancer and rapper, he only works with certain people, there was clearly something he liked in you." She smiled, he smiled.

"Neji-kun, lead singer and Gaara-kun, co-lead singer. You're voices sound amazing together, but then again all your voices do. Though you boys really carry it along."

Neji nodded, "I love seeing how far I can take my voice."

"And Gaara, you're so quiet often! We'd never expect that's you we're hearing taking that high note," she squealed.

He smiled a bit and nodded, "Unless I'm singing, I prefer keeping to myself."

"I love it!" she beamed, "Sasuke-kun, lead rapper, and Shikamaru-kun, co-lead rapper. You boys certainly have a way with words. Your voices really give the music that flow."

"We like to see how fast we can do it when we're not recording," Sasuke explained. Shikamaru chuckled and nodded.

"Well you clearly all have your positions, but there's one question I need to ask."

The boys listened carefully.

"So who is the leader of Omega?"

"Me." Sasuke and Neji said at the same time.

The audience gasped a bit as Cheri looked taken aback.

"Oh boy…" Shikamaru sighed.

Both boys turned and glared at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(^OMEGA^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm the leader," Sasuke spat coldly.<p>

"Who died and put you in charge? If anything I should be the leader!" Neji yelled as both boys stormed out of the building towards the brand new limousine Orochimaru had gotten for them just a couple weeks prior for their continued success.

"I write most of the songs!" Neji growled.

"You've written like five. Who does Orochimaru leave in charge when he's away?"

"So what?!" Neji said coldly as the driver opened the door.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, Gaara sighed, and Naruto frowned as the three of them stepped inside.

"I've been running this band since we started," Sasuke said obviously.

"Like hell! We've done the exact same things evenly! The only person Orochimaru hasn't left in charge is Naruto!"

"Hey!" he called as the driver patiently waited for them with the door open.

"Tell him who's leader," Neji ordered as both boys stepped into the black seats, the door shutting behind them as the driver headed towards school.

"Leave us out of this." Gaara ordered.

"Yeah, we don't really care who's leader." Naruto frowned as he scratched the back of his head. "But if you guys want to pick one go ahead."

Both boys, sitting across from each other continued to glare until their driver pulled up to the building.

Now in the eighth grade, the boys had spent nine months building themselves up and making a name for themselves.

"You do know how we settle things like this right?" Neji questioned as the other three members stepped out after the driver opened the door.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned back in his seat.

"I'm listening."

"Miss. Nahara, our teacher from last year? I know you have a thing for her because I know you have a thing for redheads. If you can get a kiss from her by the end of the day, you can be the leader. If not, I'm the leader."

"A kiss?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Whatever the hell you want to do just make sure you get her on the lips, that's all I'm saying. Unless you think you can't do it, he raised a brow, his Hyuga trait eyes sparkling.

Sasuke held up his hand, letting Neji shake it.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>(^OMEGA^)<strong>

* * *

><p>With a new grade, the boys now did have homeroom together. The only class they had together now was fourth period Music and Vocal second year with Kurenai once again and of course eight grade lunch together.<p>

Sasuke, determined, skipped third period and went off to Miss. Nahara's class who he knew didn't have a third period.

He walked down the familiar seventh grade hallway, towards the firth period the boys had gathered in one year ago.

Miss. Nahara, without a fourth period sat at her desk looking through a magazine. She still retained her normal work outfit of pencil skirts and ruffle tops that showed off her elder womanly features and kept her hair in a bun as well.

He smirked as he leaned on the door of the woman who inspired their first ever song.

He lightly knocked on the wall, making her jump a bit.

When she saw who stood at the door she smiled and sat up straight.

"Sasuke! Is that really you? I haven't seen you in quite a few months." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey Miss. Nahara," he said plainly as he put his hands in his uniform pockets, closing the door behind him.

"You've gotten taller! Wow! What brings you to my classroom stranger?" she said cutely.

He shrugged, "I felt like visiting."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's only music. I was excused."

She giggled, "Well that's nice of you to think of me honey. While you're here would you like to help me clear up the white board? My next class isn't until after eighth grade lunch so I should probably start getting ready."

He nodded slowly.

She clapped her hand once, "great! You can go ahead and start wiping off the chalkboard while I get the smart board ready," she explained, pointing to an eraser.

He nodded once again to her as she turned away, bending to the school control computer right next to her desk.

He picked up the eraser, but did not—for even a second—put his eyes on the board.

His eyes, as they would with the other boys last year, focused on her features.

He raised a brow, thinking back to fifth period health class.

He just turned thirteen in July. Miss. Oto, the health teacher, said that for boys his age, this would be the time when certain 'urges' would occur.

He clenched the eraser as he watched her bottom sway. Her blood red lace thong peeking out just a bit as he crushed the back of the eraser until part of it snapped in two.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" she said shocked as she stood up straight and he dropped the eraser.

He stared at her for a moment as she looked on to him in confusion.

He gasped a bit when he crashed his lips, cupping her cheeks.

"Sas—"

She grumbled and tried to push him off, barely being able to as he let go himself.

"Sasuke! Why would you—Look you're very sweet but you're only a tee—"

He pushed her, letting her fall to the ground, almost under her desk.

"Sasuke…" she mumbled.

He kneeled down and climbed on top of her, stalking up until he faced her.

She stared into his eyes as he pushed up her red pencil skirt with one hand.

He leaned down and chastely kissed her. She mumbled a bit into the kiss but still pushed in and kissed him back.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, letting her moan as he unzipped her skirt with one hand, sliding it down her legs until it was at her feet.

Their tongue's danced roughly as he pulled up her light red blouse, letting go for just a second to toss it.

He unclasped her red lace bra which undid itself in front.

He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor with the other contents of clothing as he bent down and licked her breasts.

As she cried out he realized he actually had no idea what he was doing.

He'd seen Itachi go into his room with plenty of girls and often—painfully—heard the _fun_ they had. One reason why he switched rooms.

No one ever told him what girls liked. But whatever he was doing. She seemed to enjoy.

His left hand roamed down to her red lace thong, pulling it down little by little as he tasted her breasts.

After pleasuring both of them, he trailed his tongue down until he faced an unfamiliar vessel.

Without thinking, he placed his tongue on.

He was surprised as she cried out, shaking a bit.

Nonetheless, he closed his eyes and continued to taste her.

As she moaned and cried out like a school girl he worked on his belt, undoing it as his tongue continued to play with her.

He shuffled off his pants and shorts as she cried out for a final time.

She took a deep breath as he lifted up, looking down to her as he licked his lips, sighed shakily in pleasure at the sweet taste.

Without another thought he forced himself in, letting her wail out in pleasure.

Again, without any idea what he was doing, he simply grinded and pumped into like there was no tomorrow.

He grunted as he rode his very own teacher, letting her moan and wail in pleasure, crying his name as she whipped her head around.

This very same thing continued on until the bell rang for the eighth grade lunch.

Breathing heavily after finishing again, he pulled out and tossed his head back, running his hand through his dark hair.

Miss. Nahara shook and moaned as he pulled up his pants, tying his belt back.

He stood up straight and looked down to the whimpering teacher who was still in a state of excessive pleasure.

He smirked as he bent down to her naked body. He caressed her cheek as he kissed, she gladly returned the gesture as he laced his tongue on her then quickly let go again.

He stuck his hands in his pockets as he began to make his way out the door.

As he opened it a ferry of students could be seen making their way through the hall.

He left the door open, letting them look inside in shock.

"Thanks, Miss. Nahara."

The students stopped and looked in shock at the naked teacher who began to lift herself up, running her hand through her messy hair that had come undone during the impacts.

Her eyes widened at the students who looked inside in shock.

Sasuke smirked as he listened to her scream just as he pushed open the cafeteria doors.

He looked at the members of Omega who turned around at the scream as did other students.

They caught sight of Sasuke.

"What the hell happened to you?" Naruto questioned as they looked at his haggard appearance.

The boys stared him down, examining him as he simply continued to smirk.

"Oh my god…" Neji groaned.

"I told you to KISS her not FUCK her!" he yelled, catching the attention of many residents.

"Sasuke Uchiha, leader of Omega," Shikamaru sighed.

"So you lost your virginity to a teacher, how was it?" Gaara asked as Sasuke sat down with them.

"Yeah! What did it feel like?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha simply shrugged as Neji growled…

* * *

><p><strong>(^OMEGA^)<strong>

* * *

><p>For the next couple years Omega blew through Japans music industry. Going number one more times than anyone would count.<p>

The boys looked out for each other, helping one another with the music, dance and even some other aspects.

When Kaede moved away after sleeping with him, Neji stayed in his home more often. The boys would come and visit, even reassure him it was nothing to worry about.

He wrote two songs about her, Obsession and Quasimodo. It wasn't until he decided to move on and bring multiple girls into his life did those songs top the charts.

When the boys got to high school, Orochimaru urged the school board to transfer Kurenai-sensei to the high school program so she could continue to work and encourage the boys.

The boys were lenient even. After Gaara introduced Shikamaru to his sister they began dating for a long while.

Although he wasn't too keen on the fact that he slept with her—losing his own virginity to her—at first but let it be. Even though, they eventually split in his sophomore year.

Eventually he and Choji pulled a part, simply seeing each other from time to time.

The boys assumed Gaara enjoyed being in the band more than anyone, because now he finally had something else to think about and friends who didn't fear him.

Their parents didn't read too much into the band objective, as long as they toured in the summer and focused on their grades.

Gaara's father did not say a word of it. Mikoto was overly excited. Hiashi didn't take it into consideration as he let Neji did as he pleased. Shikamaru's parents let him be free as well and Jiraiya teased Naruto about it.

Omega grew larger than anyone could have ever believed they would, earning the respect of the greats.

Up until their sophomore year there were times where all the boys wanted to do was split up and go their separate ways. But they couldn't. They were bound to two things.

Their friendship.

And their fans.

* * *

><p><strong>(^OMEGA^)<strong>

**Junior year: OMEGA World Tour**

* * *

><p>"O-ME-GA! O-ME-GA! O-ME-GA!" the crowd of thousands cheered as the boys had completed another song, nearing the end of their world tour as their last place was back in Tokyo.<p>

From Paris, to London, then Sydney, then L.A, onward to New York, then to Seoul, from Taiwan, to Bangkok, then South Africa, to Germany, Poland, Ireland, then eighteen more countries for six months (taking up tutoring for the six months they missed of school.)

The boys positioned themselves on the floor. Tired and sweating as the crowd continued to cheer.

The five boys looked onto the cheering fans as they sat together.

Neji held a single guitar as they began their final song of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>[Gaara]<strong> One, two, three

Yeaah. Mmm

**[Naruto]** I wake up and open my sleepy eyes  
>It'll be tomorrow in a little bit<br>I feel bad for letting the day pass by so fast  
>I swallow sand<p>

**[Neji]** Time passes by hectically  
>Will we get so used to our fluttering feelings<br>That we'll feel them as a definite thing?  
>I'm sad over pointless worries<p>

**[Shika]** Infrequent greetings  
>Actions that scarred softly<br>I didn't mean to hurt you  
>I'm always sorry<p>

**[Gaara]** Because you've always been there to protect me  
>Because you've taken the criticism that I should receive<br>You have shielded me without a word and now  
>I will reflect you like a mirror<p>

**[Shika]** Rewind the film of our memories  
>To the day we first met<br>My heart pounded, I couldn't hide my tears  
>They overflowed as much as I was grateful<p>

**[Gaara]** You understood me better than myself  
>When I was on the verge of breaking down<br>Seeing you having a harder time than I did  
>Made me cry like a child<p>

**[Sasuke]** There's a connection in our relationship  
>A huge one that I can't explain in words<br>**[Neji]** Our conversations, piled with memories  
>Continue on today<p>

**[Naruto]** Because you've always been there to protect me  
>Because you've taken the criticism that I should receive<br>You have shielded me without a word and now  
>I will reflect you like a mirror<p>

**[Neji]** Because you've always been there to protect me  
>Because you've taken the criticism that I should receive<br>You have shielded me without a word and now  
>I will hold you<p>

**[Shikamaru]** When it becomes tiring and I want to give up  
><strong>[Naruto] <strong>When I am weak and I want to run away  
><strong>[Neji]<strong> Your small hand becomes my biggest strength  
><strong>[Sasuke]<strong> For the rest of my life, I'll sing a song for you

[Gaara] You have always been there  
>Believing in me and protecting me<br>I'll convey this song of appreciation

**[Sasuke]** At the end of this very long connection  
>At the end of this train stop, unaware of where it'll reach<br>We learn as we go on and feel many things  
>I'm always late at expressing my emotions<p>

You won't be forgotten in my heart, right?  
>You'll remain in my eyes as you smile, right?<br>If my joy can become your happiness  
>I'll be thankful<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered, tearing up at the song the boys had specifically written for the fans <em>together<em>, about the fans and how much they mean to them. Something they don't usually say.

Neji set down the guitar and as the boys stood up straight and looked at the people who cheered for them and their music.

Each boy was handed a mike as they stepped up to the front of the T-shaped glass stage to face the crowd.

"We know we don't say this as often as we should. But we want to thank you guys, for everything," Neji started. "Whether money, fame, girls, cars, clothes, whatever. None of that shit matters. It's you. You guys. We wouldn't be here without you."

"We want to thank you for giving us some of the best years of our lives, and we're still going strong." Shikamaru spoke

"Omega's nothing without all of you. You make us who we are." Gaara smiled.

"We love you all. And we hope you we can entertain you for many more years." Naruto chanted.

"Because it's all about the music. Feel the music. Let it take you, because it's the one thing that you'll always have. Whether pain, hurt, anger, anything that comes your way, remember the music, it's always here for you." Sasuke said, pointing to all of the

"We are OMEGA." The boys yelled together, "Always!"

"O-ME-GA! O-ME-GA! O-ME-GA! O-ME-GA! O-ME-GA!" the crowd cheered on and on.

The boys clasped hands and bowed down to them as they went on.

This is who they are.

This is what they love.

Omega lives on.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**OMEGA: Summer before senior year**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't remember one moment I tried to forget<br>I lost myself yet I'm better not sad  
>Now I'm closer to the edge<em>**

**_It was a a thousand to one and a million to two_**  
><strong><em>Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you<em>**  
><strong><em>Closer to the edge<em>**

**_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_**  
><strong><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>**  
><strong><em>No I'm not saying I'm sorry<em>**  
><strong><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no, no, no<em>**

"Is that it?!" Naruto yelled, bouncing up and down excitingly.

"Yes sirs. Orochimaru-sama gave me specific directions, that's it up ahead."

The boys looked into the windows of the limo as they began to slow down at the sight of a large white mansion sitting in the middle of a small field with few, smaller mansions around it.

**_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free  
>A birth of a song, a death of a dream<br>Closer to the edge  
>This never ending story, paid for with pride and faith<br>We all fall short of glory, lost in ourself_**

**_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_**  
><strong><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>**  
><strong><em>No I'm not saying I'm sorry<em>**  
><strong><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no, no, no<em>**

A large gate stood in front with a visible access code.

Behind the gate stood a flock of maids, servants, and chefs, their heads bowed at their service.

It took half the summer to convince all of their parents and or guardians to let them finally move in together as brothers and a family.

The five members of Omega, the reigning band in Japan, stepped out of their black limousine and gazed at the large mansion.

The gates opened for them as a few servants ran out and began taking their suitcases out.

"Damn," Neji said through thin black Ray Bands.

**_No, no, no, no_**  
><strong><em>I will never forget<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no<em>**  
><strong><em>I will never regret<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no<em>**  
><strong><em>I will live my life<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no, no, no<em>**  
><strong><em>I will never forget<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no<em>**  
><strong><em>I will never regret<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no<em>**  
><strong><em>I will live my life<em>**

**_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_**  
><strong><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no<em>**  
><strong><em>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry<em>**  
><strong><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>**  
><strong><em>No, no, no, no<em>**

"You have thirty maids and twenty-five servants at your beck and call. The chefs will cook whatever you please whenever you desire it. You're cleaning and laundry will be left to the maids as they had done in your own homes for you. Now they have gathered so they may serve you all."

"I CALL A ROOM WITH A WINDOW!" Naruto yelled as he dropped his duffle bag and ran in.

"Half of them are window rooms, idiot!" Neji yelled, rushing after him.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked as jogged after them.

Gaara smiled a bit as he jogged along with him.

"Ugh running is…troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, settling his hand behind his head as he walked along, following them.

The sun shined brightly as the boys rushed into their new home, hanging onto the friendship and brotherhood they had formed.

**_Closer to the edge  
>Closer to the edge<br>No, no, no, no  
>Closer to the edge<br>Closer to the edge  
>No, no, no, no<em>**

**_Closer To The Edge…_**

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"—And that's how we met!" Naruto finished proudly.<p>

The boys stared as they each sat across the girls in the long booth of the restaurant, food piled in front of them.

The girls blinked at the five of them a few times, silenced for a few moments.

"Umm…pass the ketchup please?" Tenten asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I asked you to pass the ketchup. I asked you like twenty minutes ago but then you started telling me about a time you were trying to squeeze ketchup out when you and the guys first arrived to the mansion, then you started explaining how you guys met and everything that happened and now my cheese burger is just sitting here, naked." She smiled.

Naruto yelled as Neji punched him upside the head, "Dumbass! Don't go telling our life's story like that!" he growled.

Sakura laughed, "It's cute how you guys came up! I love that you thought so much about having friends," Sakura cooed as she leaned in and kissed Gaara's cheek.

"You guys have been through a lot more than I thought you did, and I don't think you gave us the full story," Ino smirked, tossing her hair back.

Shikamaru scratched the back of it head, "it too…troublesome…I don't think you'd like it."

" That was so fucking beautiful! I like the part when Sasuke fucked your sexy teacher!" Megami cried dramatically.

"I liked it too," he mumbled, picking at his food.

"I'm glad you boys found solace in singing as we found it in dance." Hinata smiled sweetly.

"And look at that! If Orochimaru hadn't found you guys _we_ would have been Alpha! Or Omega! It's a good thing Kabuto fucked that up." Ino laughed.

The boys glanced at each other as they seemed to do whenever they were unsure of something.

They turned back to their girlfriends who smiled sweetly at them.

The boys sighed.

Well, there was one thing they were surely happy about, and sure that they wouldn't have if they had never become Omega.

Their Alpha.

* * *

><p><em>The formation of Omega forms Alpha. The boys continue to prosper on as the Battle of the Bands lay just around the corner.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>T*B*C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi people of the outside world! I've written a NEW STORY!<strong>

_**LOVE ME TOMORROW**_**: It's a SasuMega (not related to A.H) ONE SHOT I did just because so please check it out!**

**Man I loved this! There was so much I wanted to do but so little time! I'm think about started an A.H sort of spin of thing called JUNIOR YEARS, telling the tales of the ten of them before they met each other (or ran into each other along the way**

**Make sure you check out my profile for the title of the next chapter!**

**Anyway! Till next time**

**^Konoha to the stars^**


	38. ep37: A Mother's Love

**Overall season two theme: Stand up by J-Min**

**Chapter theme: Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**

**Song one: Fucking Perfect by Pink**

**Ino Yamanaka- Lead Dancer**

**Hinata Hyuga- Lead Singer**

**Megami Uzumaki- Lead Rapper**

**Sakura Haruno- Co-Rapper**

**Tenten Sento- Vocals**

* * *

><p><strong>NEW POLL: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE A.H BOY?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A perfect Cherry Blossom is a rare thing. You could spend your whole life looking for one, and it will not be a wasted life. –The Last Samurai<strong>_

* * *

><p>"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE GIRLS TO THE YARD!"<p>

"Isn't the song, my milkshake brings all the _boys_?" Tenten yelled over the music.

"Not in my world!" Megami laughed as she twirled around, into the living room.

The girls moved around, dancing in their pajamas Sunday morning as they enjoyed doing while Milkshake blasted from the stereo in the living room throughout the house.

Hinata swayed her hips as she set the plates of eggs and hash browns on the table in her dark blue cotton pajama shorts and a white tank top.

Ino bobbed her head a bit as she sat in the living room in a hot pink nightie with a Style magazine in both hands.

Tenten swayed into the living room in a dark brown nightie with red Chinese style designs, holding Neko who wagged his tail to the beat of the music.

Megami bobbed her head as she moon-walked into the living room in white mini gym shorts and an orange tank top.

As Tenten sat down she held her foot out, letting the redhead trip over it.

Both Ino and Tenten laughed heartily as her face hit the floor and the song grew to an end.

"You guys suck Donkey Kong!"

"Is that an insult you and your friends on X-box live came up with?" Tenten smirked.

Megami glared at her as a yawn escaped from the staircase.

The girls looked to the doorless space as Sakura trudged down in green shorts and a light yellow sports bra.

"What's up sleepy head?! We danced without you!" Megami chanted.

"Why didn't you guys get me?" she yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"You hate getting up today," Ino scoffed as Hinata peeked into the room.

"Sundays? What are you talking about? I'm almost always up before you guys." she said matter-factly.

"No," Tenten mumbled.

Hinata stepped in, smiling just a bit to the cherry-blossom.

"Sakura…do you know what today is?" she asked softly.

The pink-haired girl nearly shook her head, but upon realization her shoulders slumped and she nodded to them.

"Oh yeah. Never mind," she waved them away.

"I'm going to Ame for the day," Tenten said.

Ino nodded in agreement, "yeah, same here."

"Hinata and I are going to go and pay our respects with Naruto and Neji." Megami explained, Hinata nodded in agreement.

Sakura turned back and smiled, "that's great you guys!"

The girls stared at her for a few moments as she continued to smile.

"You can come with us if you want," Ino offered.

"Or us," Hinata smiled.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm just going to go for a run you guys. But thanks! I'll be back in a few," she nodded as she headed for the door.

"Since when does she run?" Tenten asked as the door slammed back.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, "She's always trying to avoid everything on Mother's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>As the sun shined high in the sky Sakura jogged down the sidewalk of Alpha's neighborhood.<p>

Unlike Tenten, who liked to jog for miles in the morning but was now bound home due to her pregnancy, she only liked to run early on this particular day to clear her head.

It's been eight years since she's seen her birth mother, who had showed she is very much alive after the one letter she sent her on her eighteenth birthday.

She knows not her whereabouts or what she's been doing for the last eight years, all she knows is that it hurts and she's missed so much.

She still hasn't fully grown accustomed to her new mother Yoko, though she is kind and encouraging, she aches for the feeling of the mother she knew and loved, the one who encouraged her and comforted her when her father pushed her away.

The one who would be standing in the kitchen early in the morning, smiling with fresh pancakes in front of her.

The one who fell in love with her and Ino's friendship.

The one who showed her love of her father all the time. As if nothing were wrong.

And the one who walked out without even so much as a glance towards her own daughter and never came back.

After suffering three years of abuse and neglect to her father who finally calmed down in high school and three years of self harm, she had finally broken her shell and accepted the fact that her mother was never going to come back.

Everyone between their friendship—the girls and the boys—either has their mother or they've passed away, none of them ran out on her like she had done.

It doesn't matter, she thought. She would go spend the hard day with Gaara and before she knew it, it would be Monday and she'd be back in school focusing on early college entrance exams.

She rushed back up the sidewalk towards the Alpha household after a half an hour jog.

Morning cars passed by as she kept a good pace, their nearly half glass home in view.

She raised a brow at an unfamiliar red Ford Focus that sat on the front of their home.

She took a deep breath as she walked up to the house, confused as to why the door was still open.

"Hey! I'm back!" she called.

She walked towards the stairs, glancing to the living room.

She did a double take towards it and the stairs.

"Hey!" she called to the girls, who, from where she stood, she could see sitting together on the couch.

Megami glared at something across from then, Tenten had her arms crossed over her stomach as she leaned back into the couch. Ino stared at it and Hinata avoided eye contact.

"What are you guys still doing in your pajamas? I thought you would be heading out by now," she breathed as she stepped in.

The girls instantly turned to her as she walked into the living room fully.

She looked around, surprised as she caught sight of a figure sitting in a chair that had been brought into the room from the kitchen.

A woman sat in a long floor touching silk pink skirt and a soft pink v-neck shirt. Her vanilla pink hair spiky hair down to her elbows as her hands were clasped together and her legs crossed.

The woman, with soft pale skin, slight bags under her eyes and dark green eyes looked up and instantly her eyes began to water.

"Sakura…is it really you?" she whispered.

Sakura gave the strange woman a confused expression as she looked from her to the girls.

The woman stood up, letting her skirt cascade down.

"It's really you!" she breathed.

Sakura looked her up and down, in a matter of moments her heart began to race in shock, backing up a couple steps.

"No…" she mumbled.

"Sakura!" she sighed happily again, holding her arms out.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

"M…m…mom?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh! My sweet girl! I've missed you!" she yelled, wrapped her still in a state of shock daughter in a hug. Sakura's arms remained limp as she her chin remained nuzzled in her mother's spiky hair.<p>

"You've grown so much! Look at you! You're a woman now!" she sighed, letting go and simply setting her hands on her shoulder as Sakura's heart continued to race.

"You're almost taller than me! And oh! You cut your hair! My have you changed!" she sighed happily.

"Mom…is it really you?" Sakura hesitantly whispered.

Her mother gave a small smile as she stared at her. "Yes sweetheart…I'm here…now I know eight years is a long time but I'm ready to participate in your life again!"

Sakura simply stared blankly at her as she released and turned around.

"These must be your friends! I remember you!" she pointed to Ino, "but I don't believe I've met any of you girls! Is it true that you all live here toge—"

"What…the hell…is wrong with you?" Sakura whispered coldly, her head hung as she shook.

Her mother twisted back around in shock, "Sakura! Watch your—!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she yelled. "You run out on me for eight years then suddenly WHAT you decide 'oh! You know what I haven't seen my daughter in a long time! I think I'll go visit her!'" she yelled, mocking her.

"Sakura…" her mother whispered sadly.

"You left me! Alone! For eight years! You didn't write me! Call me! Come see me! Those alone would have given me closure but NO! Now you just storm back into my life again without letting me prepare myself because you FEEL like it?!" she yelled.

Sakura scoffed and twisted around, rushing up the stairs.

"Sakura! Wait!" she yelled, rushing up after her.

Sakura burst into her room, the tears in her eyes threatening to leave as she grabbed her keys.

"Sakura!" her mother yelled on the steps as she ran back out.

"Please wait!"

She tried to reach for her but she was already at the bottom steps.

"Sakura!" she yelled as her daughter pushed open the door and let it slam back in her face.

Her mother stood in shock as she listened to the car engine rush and watched her daughter speed away in her Porsche.

"Oh dear…" she mumbled as the girls had stood up and watched her drive away from the living room windows.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura could barely contain her tears as she sped down the familiar street. She continuously swerved as she tried to wipe her eyes at the same time she whimpered.<p>

She almost sighed in relief when a familiar mansion came into view.

She stopped the car right behind the boys waiting white limo as the five members of Omega were just walking out, heading to the studio for a checkup of the album then going to meet the girls or go to their own homes for Mother's Day.

She pushed open the door and rushed out.

At the sight of the car, the talking boys turned their attention towards the whimpering pink-haired girl. A few tears fell down her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Sak—"

She rushed up and jumped into Gaara's chest, instantly crying into his shirt as she clenched it.

"Sakura?...what's wrong?" he asked quickly as the boys watched, concerned as she cried heavily into his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're mother…really?" he whispered, pushing her hair away from her face as they were seated on the Omega porch.<p>

She nodded slowly, her head resting on his chest as she stared at the gates.

The boys went on ahead to the studio without him, urging them that they would be back in just a bit.

"I don't want to believe it…" she whispered, "but it's actually her…I'd know her face anywhere…"

He held her head, running his hands through her hair gently as she took a deep breath.

"Why is this happening now…what did she come back for?...does my dad even know about this?" she whispered.

"Those are questions you should be asking her, not me."

"I don't want to face her…" she spat.

"She's your mother. She came back for a reason. You have to talk to her eventually."

She gently pushed herself up, forcing him to let go of her head as she stared into his blank eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"For what?" he smirked as he kissed her head.

"I forgot it was Mother's Day…aren't we supposed to go to Suna and pay respects to your mother?"

"I never knew mine, so there's no reason to go." He aid stonily, sending a chill down her spine.

She frowned at his tone.

"Come on, you have to go back home." He ordered.

She shook her head, clutching his shirt as she leaned back onto his chest.

"SAKURA! SAKURAAA!"

She quickly lifted her head back up at the sound of Ino's voice.

She looked to the large black gates, where standing outside Ino and Megami waved their hands as Hinata stood by with her hands clasped and Tenten entered the personal code the boys had given them.

As the doors opened the girls quickly rushed up the walkway as Sakura stood up.

The four girls jumped into her arms, clutching each other for a few moments.

"Where is she…?" she whispered.

"She's staying at a hotel in Tokyo, it isn't far at all from here but she said she'll see you soon." Tenten explained as they let go.

Sakura looked down and clenched her hands as the girls patiently waited.

Gaara rested his arms on his knees as he carefully watched them.

"Why is she here now…? I don't understand…" she shook.

The girls brought her into another hug as Gaara stood up and put his hands in his tan cargo short pockets.

He smiled, just a bit, to the girls as he opened the large golden doors and stepped inside, giving her the space she needed.

With the boys gone for another few minutes he decided to just stay in his room until things were calm.

As he made his way up the white gold staircases a buzzing sound alerted him.

He stopped, mid-step, as he took out his phone.

His expression went dark at the familiar number, he quickly unlocked his phone and held it to his ear as he continued up the steps.

"Kankuro…what is it."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did your mom seriously come back?"<p>

"Naruto-kun," Hinata frowned a bit as the boys walked up to them Monday morning. "It's a very touchy subject."

"It's fine, Hina," Sakura smiled, clutching her bag. "It seems that way, even if I haven't fully believed it yet."

"What's with her showing up out of nowhere?! Especially on Mother's Day!" Megami questioned, her hands behind her head.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. It's almost as if she isn't really here and yesterday was just my imagination."

"Well that would work except for the fact we were there too," Ino scoffed. "I don't know what this bitch's deal is but she can't just butt back in your life after eight years, it doesn't work that way."

"Ino!" Sakura snapped, gathering the full attention of the nine of them. "She's still my mother."

"Did you talk to your dad?" Neji asked as they began their descent to the building.

She nodded, "Not yet, I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him, but I bet if he's seen her he's just as shocked."

"Stumbles back without any warning," Tenten grumbled, "that's not suspicious or anything."

"So what are you going to do when you see her again?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know when I'm going to see her again."

Shikamaru stopped, alerting the nine of them. Stone faced, he pointed to the left.

"Might that be her?"

They turned to the left where they noticed a long pink-haired woman in a tight knee length black pencil skirt and pink floral top, hastily getting out of a red Jeep with papers in her hand.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Ino yelled.

"Thats her?" Naruto asked, "she looks a lot young than I thought!"

"She had Sakura when she was seventeen. She's only thirty-five." Hinata explained.

Suddenly the sounds of Bullet for my Valentine's 'Hit the Floor' rang.

Gaara turned to the side and took out his phone.

The boys watched as he grimaced at whoever was on the line.

"I'll be back…" he mumbled as he unlocked it, walking off without giving them a chance to retort.

Sakura's expression remained in shock as her mother ran towards the building in her hot pink heels.

She did a double take towards the group and stopped with a smile towards her daughter.

"Sakura! I didn't realize you went here!" she beamed.

"Bullshit…this is the only public high school in Konoha for miles." Ino grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You…you're…teaching here?" Sakura slightly whispered.

"Well sort of," she laughed, "I'm substituting for a Kurenai-sensei while she's taking some personal time to deal with her pregnancy issues."

"Great…" Tenten said under her breath.

"Might you have a music and vocal class?" she asked hopefully, clutching her papers.

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded slowly.

Her mother's smile widened, "great! Now we have a bit to spend some time together!"

Before she could respond she turned her attention to the four boys standing together.

"You boys must be Omega! I've heard so much about you! Well, from what the magazines and my d—TV tell me," she smiled.

The boys nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Haruno!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura stiffened as her mother's smile dropped a bit.

"Pardon me, it's Akahana these days. Chika Akahana. Aren't there five of you?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

Sakura looked up and stared at the boys. Her heart fell a bit when Gaara stood nowhere in sight. She looked around, feeling the need to be by his side, craving his comfort and hoping to get away from her mother.

Her sprits rose when she saw him standing by the large tree that stood next to the building, on his phone.

While her mother continued to speak to the boys she crept off and headed toward the tree.

The girls turned to her in confusion. She nodded to them as she quickly walked to the tree.

"I understand….tell them I'll be there to discuss it soon….I don't know…I—"

Sakura frowned at the sight of his pained expression and stopped a few feet from his when he caught sight of her.

"I'll call you back." He said quickly. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he turned to her with a blank expression.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered.

"Of course," he mumbled, stepping up and kissing her forehead.

"You'll never believe who our substitute music teacher is…" she croaked.

He frowned a bit as she pointed her thumb behind herself. He looked up to the find a pink-haired woman speaking animatedly to the rest of his band members.

"Is that your mother?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well. You definitely have her hair."

She smiled sadly at his attempt to cheer her up.

"Can we go inside?" she asked.

He held his hand out. Relieved, she took it with her left as he led them to the building.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" she whispered as the couple stepped in on their own. "Hey mom, I know it's been eight years but your more than welcome to jump back in my life when we damn well please." She spat.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to." Gaara mumbled. "You shouldn't have to deal with this at a time like this. You were going into middle school when she left, now you're about to graduate high school. That's a lot of time she can't make up in less than twenty-four hours."

She smiled sadly as they continued down the hallway towards homeroom together. "I couldn't have put it better myself," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you, Gaara." She sighed, "I honestly don't know how I would handle this without you."

He unnoticeably flinched a bit when she settled back down, but kept a null expression.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your mom seems pretty nice." Naruto shrugged a bit as the eight of them stepped in a few minutes later as Sakura and Gaara had already sat together.<p>

"She's not her mom." Ino snapped as she passed him.

"Ino, I think I can speak for myself." Sakura said dully, turning to Naruto. "I don't know what to call her, not after all this time."

"Well of course she's your mom, there's nothing you can do to change that." Neji said plainly as Tenten sat on his lap.

She pulled his ear, making him yelp. "No one asked you." She snapped.

"I just don't know what she came back for." Sakura pulled, clutching Gaara's shirt.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru scoffed. She and the other girls raised a brow.

"She came back for you."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what was up with that call earlier?" Naruto asked as the boys made their way towards the cafeteria. "I've never seen you look so spooked!"<p>

The boys turned to him, each with their own 'are you serious' expression.

Naruto shrugged, "well, in your own way."

"I got a call from Kankuro, about the same one I got yesterday."

"About?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"The head council—the ones from the wedding—have requested a meeting."

"Aw man!" Naruto whined, his hands behind his head.

"What is it now?" Neji sighed.

"They understand that I don't have to get married to someone forced upon me."

"But?" Shikamaru asked.

"I still have to get married to _someone_ of royal descent as soon as possible. My father can't remain king for much longer and you know Temari and Kankuro are out of the line, so it's all up to me."

"And if you don't get married to a respectable princess so that she may provide an heir and continue the royal bloodline you'll be kicked out and the council will be left to rule Suna." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto slapped his forehead, "How did you know all that?!"

"Lucky guess."

"Correct." Gaara said dully, "I'm trying to avoid it as much as possible. But they'll only lay off for so long. My father has never been to keen on Sakura, and after that engagement stunt I pulled when we went to visit the people look at her wrongly even more. The council and the lords will never let accept a non-blue blood."

"Sakura's father owns every kind of hospital in Japan. She is definitely a blue blood." Neji explained.

"Not to them."

"I don't want to tell Sakura." He continued as they pushed the doors open, "she's dealing with enough problems right now."

"So Sakura's rich and her dad is pretty powerful. It makes me wonder what reason her mom would have for walking out on them anyway!" Naruto thought aloud.

The boys glanced at each other as they approached the table where the girls already sat, talking like any other day.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon everyone! My name is Miss. Akahana, I will be taking over Music and vocal for the week while your sensei is dealing with some issues with her pregnancy." Chika smiled as the final bell rang and the students took their seats.<p>

Some looked from the woman who stood in the middle of the stage, towards Sakura who sat between Gaara and Hinata with her arms crossed, looking away.

"I'm not entirely sure how this class works, if you don't mind I would like an explanation, or demonstration." She said sweetly.

"Basically we just perform, like singing and dancing for grades. We also play instruments and learn dance styles and work on our vocal abilities." One random boy called out.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" she beamed, clapping her hands a couple times. "Since I'm new here how about we do that performance thing! Sakura! I would love to see what you sing like!"

Sakura shot her a shocked look and the other students gave her a look of confusion.

"Why her?" Matsuri asked coldly.

"She's my daughter!" she said sweetly, "I've never heard her sing before."

"This isn't happening…" Sakura mumbled, trying to hide behind Gaara's shirt.

"So mommy came to visit little pinkie, did she now." Karin smirked, the others laughed in turn.

Sakura shot them a glare then turned the same expression towards her mother.

"Sakura?" she asked hopefully.

She mentally groaned.

She should have expected something like this from her.

Well, at least it was just singing.

She slowly let go of him and stood up, brushing down her school skirt as she avoided eye contact with her mother.

She turned to her girls who gave her encouraging looks, she shrugged a bit, walking up the short steps.

"So..um…" her mother said nervously, looking back and forth to the equipment and her.

Sakura rolled her eyes when her back was turned.

"I'll take care of it."

With the music set, she picked up a mike and glanced towards her mother.

* * *

><p>Made a wrong turn<br>Once or twice  
>Dug my way out<br>Blood and fire  
>Bad decisions<br>That's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<br>Mistreated, misplaced, missundastood  
>Miss "no way it's all good"<br>It didn't slow me down  
>Mistaken<br>Always second guessing  
>Underestimated<br>Look, I'm still around...

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me<p>

You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<br>So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all i can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>see you same<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Fuckin' perfect<em><br>_  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<p>

You're fuckin' perfect to me  
>The world stares while i swallow the fear<br>The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
>So cool in lying and I tried tried<br>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere<br>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
>Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that?  
>Why do I do that?<br>Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
>You're perfect<br>You're perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me

* * *

><p>The class cheered as Sakura bowed to them, setting down the mike.<p>

In her excited mood, she turned towards her mother as claps continued.

Her smile dropped when she saw her mother at the bottom of the steps, giving her a disapproving look.

"Well mom, what do you think?" she smiled as the claps died down.

"What do I think?" she gasped, "Sakura, I don't like you singing vulgar songs like that."

"Excuse me?" Sakura laughed a bit as she stepped in front of her.

"I won't allow you singing like that from this point on, do you understand?" she said firmly.

Sakura chuckled a bit, but didn't take her eyes off her.

"I'm eighteen, I think I can sing however I damn well please."

"Sakura! How dare you talk to me like that!"

Sakura could practically feel the class's eyes on her, but she did not care.

"You listen to your mother." She whispered coldly.

Sakura glared, leaning in until both pink-haired women were fuming.

"You leave for eight years and expect me to call you my _mother_?" she said icily.

For a few moments, they stood staring at each other, challenging, until Sakura broke the stare and walked past her and out the door.

Her mother's face fell as the door slammed back.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I had no idea she was coming to see you sweetheart. She stopped by here on Saturday to speak to Yoko and me. She said she wanted to see you but I told her to go, I don't know how she found your house." <em>Dr. Haruno's tired voice spoke through Sakura's Galaxy S3.

"Dad, this is insane." She breathed as she lay on her pink bed. "She's actually here. She's my teacher. I stormed out of my fifth period just because I couldn't stand being near her for much longer, it didn't feel right."

"_You left your fifth period?"_

"It's only music dad," she rolled her eyes.

"_It's still a class."_

"Oh shut up," she laughed at his tone as she shifted to her right to face her window.

"How are you and Yoko doing?" she asked a bit quietly.

"_We're fine. She was quite shaken up when your mother stepped in on Saturday. Anything new with you? How are you and the girls doing? Are you still with that boy? I assume final exams are coming up."_

"Since when are you so interested in my personal life dad?" she laughed.

"_Just checking up on you Sakura. I miss you, Yoko and I both miss you."_

"I'm doing fine dad, the girls and I doing great, yes I'm still with Gaara, and yes, but I have plenty of time to get ready for final exams."

"_Good girl."_

She quickly sat up at the sound of the door turning from below her.

"I'll talk to you later dad," she said quickly.

"_Alright, be careful with your mother Sakura. I know she's been gone a while but I think she only came back to see you again and get to know you."_

"Bye dad," she sighed.

"_Goodbye."_

As the call ended she stood up in a blue tank top and green shorts. She tossed her cell phone on the bed and walked to the door.

Before she could even open it the door flew open.

The girls stood there.

Megami smiled and leaned on the door with Sakura's school bag in her hand.

"You forgot something." Tenten cooed.

"I'm so sorry for storming out guys, I was just…" she sighed.

"Hey, we get it, if our mom came in after years of hiding and tried to make a jump start into our lives we'd be pretty pissed to!" Megami laughed.

"Sakura, sooner or later you have to confront your mother," Hinata explained sadly. "She came back to see you again so she's obviously just trying to be the mother she was before she left. You must give her a chance, maybe not now but in time."

Sakura sighed, "I know."

"You know Megami and I would give anything to have our moms back," she slightly whispered. "Don't brush her off," she smiled.

"Yeah! You should have seen her face when you stormed out like that," Tenten explained.

"You had all of us worried sick," Ino sighed dramatically. "It's a shame Gaara had to leave before fifth period ended. He would have—"

"What?" she said quickly, "he had to leave?"

The girls nodded.

"With the boys?"

"No, he just went on his own. I'm not sure what for but I think he got a text while Hinata was singing."

"Really?" she frowned a bit.

"Let me call him." She said, turning around.

"Alright chick!" Tenten called as Megami tossed her her bag.

As the girls stepped back she closed the door and went to sit back on her bed.

She picked her Galaxy back up and went to the familiar contact.

She patiently waited as the phone rang a few times, until finally the other line answered.

"_Sakura?"_

"Hi sweetie," she smiled, relief coursing through her at the sound of his voice. "I heard you left class early, did something happen?"

"_I had to head to Suna."_ His blank voice spoke.

"Suna? This late in the afternoon? Why so sudden?" she frowned as she sat up in her bed.

"_An emergency meeting, I'll be back tomorrow morning before second period. I'm sorry, I have to go, are you alright?"_

She frowned, slumping back into the bed.

"Oh. Alright, yeah I'm fine. I was just hoping we could talk is all…"

"_I'll call you tonight."_ He said quickly.

"Okay," she breathed, "bye."

"_Bye."_

As she hung up she tossed the phone back onto her bed and groaned, closing her eyes as she slumped further into the bed, deciding she had better get ready for work.

* * *

><p>"My apologies." Gaara spoke as he stepped back into the board room.<p>

"We presume that was the girl in question." One of the elder council members spoke.

He said nothing as he took his seat at the end of the table in his military uniform while his father sat at the other end in kage garter.

"Prince Gaara, we cannot stress enough how crucial it is for you to marry soon. The people expect a new king within a years' time."

"What about school?" he asked simply.

"You may continue your studies in the university but you still must uphold all responsibilities."

"Why can't my father continue his rein?"

"Lord kazekage has chosen to retire within one years' time, in the hopes that, now that you are of proper age, you will take over the kingdom. But you know this cannot be done without the right queen by your side. We have told you many times that tradition states you may only marry a princess."

"You expect me to fall in love with someone else in a few months?" he questioned.

"Are you saying you love this girl?" one female council member spoke up.

He remained stoic for a few moments.

Finally he took a deep breath and shifted in his seat.

"I'm saying royal or not it makes no difference in how I rule or how this country will be. There is no time to find a suitable wife I won't _hate_ like the last."

"If you think it will be so hard to find a promising queen why don't we hold a ball and invite princesses and clan heirs around the country?" a more cheery Chinese council female suggested.

"Lin-wu," another sighed, "that's not—"

"I enjoy that idea. We have not thrown a gathering in a while and this will be a good opportunity."

Some others nodded or grumbled their agreement.

Gaara clenched his fists beneath the table.

"Only princesses and heirs?"

"I suppose the princes and male heirs may attend as well," Lin-wu shrugged a bit.

He mentally sighed in relief.

"Perhaps this coming Friday or Saturday." Another suggested.

He blocked them out, his mind resorting back to Sakura and how she must be handling her mother at the moment.

"_Are you saying you love this girl?"_

The thought danced on mind, but was just as quickly pushed out when they began to question him.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So it's left leg, right arm thrust, then right then and left arm thrust, repeat three times, twist, stand still, then punches." Naruto directed the young girls into the dance he was working on for one of the album songs 'Hitchhiking.'<p>

The students of Alpha's class excitingly followed along.

"Isn't this our class?" Ino sighed as the boys stood around. Neji and Tenten barked at each other in a corner as to whether or not she can keep dancing now that she's expecting.

"And don't you guys have an album to work on?" Megami asked, confused.

"Without Gaara we can't record anything, so we have nothing else to do except work on dance." Shikamaru answered.

Sakura frowned as she sat on the bench.

She was supposed to be focusing on the girls' performances and looking to see who needed to work on what but at every moment her mind turned to her mother and what she could be doing.

With those thoughts came an urge to be near Gaara.

"Hello? I'm coming in!"

Only she and a few other girls heard the voice as they turned their attention towards the doorless entry.

Sakura twitched as she watched her mother creep into the door way from down the hall.

"Miss. Akahana?" Naruto called, alerting the others of her presence as the girls stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me that you lot worked here," she smiled more towards Sakura. "I thought I would come and see where my little girl worked. I figured it would have something to do with dance," she laughed sweetly.

The gang simply stared at her as Sakura quickly stood up, fast walking over to her.

"Can I have a word with you?" she said through grinding teeth.

She frowned a bit at her but nodded, "Of course honey."

In silence, both stepped out into the lit hallway.

Chika leaned against the wall as Sakura faced her.

"You can't keep doing this," she snapped.

"Doing what honey?" she asked innocently.

"Following me! School! Work! I don't know what you want but you have to leave me to my space."

"I only want to get to know you sweetheart," she urged.

"Why?! You haven't tried to know me for eight years! Why now?"

Chika sighed and leaned her head back on the wall.

"I always thought about you, and missed you. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you all these years."

"What happened back then anyway?"

"It's a very long story Sakura, and I would love to explain it all to you," she smiled, "but not here, not right now. If you would give me the time of day I could explain myself. Please Sakura," she begged hopefully, "I just want my daughter back."

Sakura stared at her for the longest moment. Her pleading eyes digging into her and forcing her to think back to the time when her mother was there for her.

It felt ancient.

Finally, she sucked in her breath then let it out shakily.

"Alright, tomorrow, we could get something to eat after school and before I have to go to work, that should give us a good forty minutes to talk."

Chika clapped cheerily, "Oh thank you thank you Sakura! I promise our relationship will be so cleansed it'll be like nothing ever happened."

_I never said that._ Sakura thought.

"Well, she shrugged, I'll leave you to your work then. See you tomorrow hun," she beamed, quickly bringing her into a hug.

Before she could retort she had already let go and was heading down the hall towards the exit.

When Sakura turned back she jumped a bit at the sight of the class with their eyes on her.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright come on! Back to your places!" she ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Which one of Shakespeare's plays contained the characters Cordelia, Goneril, and Regan. Sasuke." Kakashi said quickly, trusting his pencil towards the Uchiha without looking at him.<p>

"King Lear." He said quickly, boredly.

"Correct. Chae-Lin. The last play written by Shakespeare?"

The strawberry platinum blond Korean girl sat up in her seat and blinked a couple times, "Um…The Tempest?"

"Right, stop hesitating. There won't be time to hesitate on the final exam."

A section of the class groaned. They had been doing a pop quiz since class started.

They missed the days when Kakashi didn't care for their personal education.

"Ladies, since this question seems popular among you, who was Shakespeare married to? Sakura."

The class lay silent.

The majority of students turned their attention to the Haruno child. Sakura's attention was instead focused on the open windows leading to the outside.

On the sidewalk, she watched few sets of people go about their day.

She smiled a bit as a small girl in a little red sundress, at least two or three, dragging a Barbie doll as she wobbled in her walk.

A young woman, at least mid-twenties, walked behind her in a soft pink silk floor-touching skirt with a soft sleeve-less sweater, smiling with her hands clasped behind her.

_Sakura_

When the little girl tripped a bit and stumbled, her mother quickly took a hold of her right hand and kept her upright.

_Sakura_

The little girl smiled as she looked up to her. Her mother smiled back as they continued their walk.

She smiled to herself and took a deep breath.

"SAKURA!"

She jumped a bit, twisting to her side to find a variety of eyes on her.

"The wife of Shakespeare, Sakura." Kakashi asked again.

"Anne Hathaway, what about her?" she asked.

"Pop quiz, Miss. Haruno. Please pay attention. That's very unlike you," He smirked under his hospital mask.

"Saki, what's the deal? You never space out in class," Tenten whispered.

"And slap us when we do!" Megami frowned.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but before she could answer the girls the door flew open.

Without looking up from his literature book Kakashi spoke up.

"Mr. Sabaku, so nice of you to join us."

The class gave their attention to Gaara, who stood by the door solemnly in his uniform with his shoulder bag slumped over his shoulder.

"I had other business." He said coldly, simply as he walked forward, towards the seat waiting next to Neji.

"Think fast. Year of Shakespeare's death. Year of birth, and amount of plays written." Kakashi said calmly as he flicked his pencil Gaara's way.

"1616, 1564, and thirty-seven." He said stonily as he caught the pencil between his fingers in a breath.

The majority of the class clapped as Kakashi smirked.

"Moving on!"

Sakura watched with a shy smile as Gaara took his seat, blankly high-fiving a beaming Naruto.

_Come to think of it._

She thought.

_Gaara doesn't have a mom._

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to piss me off?! I said eat damn it!"<p>

"And _I_ said I'm not hungry! I had more than enough for dinner last night, thanks! No need to check up on me for breakfast either! I'm already _pregnant_ you don't need to make me feel fatter than I'm already getting!" Tenten yelled back, her arms crossed, turned away.

"For the last time…" Neji growled, rubbing his temples.

"You're not eating for yourself anymore, Dr. Hana says if you don't eat regularly you and her will both get sick!" he challenged.

She twisted around, "who says we're having a _she_?!"

"Don't fucking start this with me again—!"

"You know, I miss the days when all you guys ever argued about was sex," Megami sighed as the rest sat down.

"Then you would argue about why all you ever argued about was sex. Then you'd make up with sex…why don't you have sex anymore?!" she whined.

Tenten glared and fisted Megami's shirt in her hand, pulling her up and shocking her.

"Why?! Because of _him_ I'm gonna have to shove a BOLLING ball out of my crotch in seven months!" Tenten screamed.

Sakura smiled and tilted her head, "Over extensive stress will only bring harm to you and the baby, calm down Tennie."

"Listen to the doctor!" Megami yelled.

"Hm…doctor," Gaara mumbled as he kissed her cheek.

Suddenly something clicked in her mind, she turned to him.

"Can we talk for a second?"

He cocked his head to the side a bit, but nodded to her.

With the others distracted she took his hand as they both stood up, heading towards the exit as the lunch room bustled.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

She stopped, letting go of his hand and facing him.

"I know you don't think about it now, but what was it like…uh, growing up…without a mom when you were little?" she asked faintly.

She watched as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"She died when I was born, so I never actually got a second with her to know who she was or what she was like. It wasn't hard to grow up without a mom because I never thought about it or never experienced it. It's hard to explain, but it never really affected me."

"I see," she frowned a bit, looking down.

He opened his eyes, "Why the curiosity?"

She sighed and leaned on the locker crossing her arms and looking up to him as he put his hands in his tan uniform pants.

"She wants to get something to eat after school so we can talk. Gaara, it's only been a few days, I don't know if I want her to stay, or go back to wherever she went after she left. I've managed to get this far without her…why is it so hard to decide where I want her to be in my life?" she groaned.

"Sakura…" he murmured as he cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You don't have to except her right away. It is going to take a lot more than three days for her to have the right to be called mother again. But, that is your choice. Don't stress yourself over it."

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck as she snuggled into his chest.

"What would I do without you…?"

"Let me know when you think of something…"

She giggled as she turned her around and leaned her against the wall.

She leaned in and captured his lips as he slid his hands down to her hips, roaming her as she stood up straight, deepening the kiss.

She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly.

"This is so wrong…" she whispered as he let go, kissing down her neck.

"We're in school…"

He merely smirked as he held her hip and pushed against her. She rested her head against the wall as he leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss again.

Suddenly a loud gasp alerted the both of them.

They released quickly, Sakura twisted to her right and Gaara slowly turned his head towards it in faint annoyance.

Chika stood, holding her work bag, a seemingly empty bento box and a shocked expression dancing on her face.

Sakura released her legs and dropped down; Gaara put his hands back in his pockets.

"S-Sakura?" she said through a deep breath.

Sakura blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. She nervously chuckled then cleared her throat.

"H-hey…mom…this is Gaara…my…boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Casually, Gaara sashayed back into the cafeteria.<p>

EH ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he met up with the others who instantly turned to him as he sat down.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Ino demanded.

"Did you make-out? Huh? Huh? Did ya? Can I watch next time?" Megami asked cutely.

Tenten grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the table as the others continued to focus on him.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked, looking around.

"She's talking to her mother." He said simply.

"Why?" Ino said, disgusted.

He shrugged a bit, "It's better you let her tell you."

The girls looked at each other but mutually knew the answer already.

"It's actually good that she's gone right now, there's something I need to talk to you all about."

"What's up?" Naruto said, sitting up.

"Might this have anything to do with the elder's decision?" Sasuke said without looking up from his cell phone.

He nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tenten asked curiously.

"The elders want to throw a ball and invite all eligible princesses and heiresses so I can pick one to marry by the end of the night."

"What?!" Ino yelled.

"Suna expects me to be king soon. And if I don't have a wife, I don't become king."

"Ugh! I am so sick of all your royal issues! Literally!" Ino yelled, pointing a royal purple and sparkling gold nail to all except Tenten and Shikamaru, even though he is one.

"I'm not putting on a maids costume again," Tenten said, putting her hands up in defense.

"You don't have to. You aren't invited this time." Gaara answered.

"Say what!" Tenten and Ino yelled.

"Like I said. Princesses and selected princes and heirs only. Besides, I need you guys to keep Sakura from finding out about this."

"Why?" Megami asked, "I don't think Sakura will mind!" she smiled.

"That I'm dancing with girls all night and I have to pick one of them to be my fiancée by the end of the night? Or that she can't come. At all. She's under enough stress, I'd rather not say anything to her for the better of her."

"I don't like lying to her," Hinata mumbled.

"It won't be lying. Who knows how she'll feel if she finds out about this. Please…"

"We know how you guys are about keeping secrets. But I think you have to leave her out of this, just this once." Neji explained.

The girls nervously looked at each other then back to Gaara's blank expression that still said what it needed to say.

"Fine." Ino groaned.

"Hey!" a cheery voice called as she quickly walked to the table.

They turned around to meet Sakura as she took her seat back next to Gaara.

"What's up?" she smiled.

The girls raised a brow and she blinked and shook her head in confusion.

Tenten snickered.

"You tell us."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Sakura took her time getting to her car. As the boys headed to the studio to work on the album the girls hugged her goodbye and wished her good luck dealing and talking with her mother.<p>

Nervously, Sakura waved as she sat on the hood of her Porsche while Hinata got in Ino's Bug with her, Tenten stepped in her Mercedes, and Megami rode off on her bike.

For a few minutes she watched students come out and make their way home.

By the time she decided to leave her watch blared 3:15 and the school was emptying.

Hesitantly, she took a deep breath and climbed in her car to make her way to the _Cream and Sugar_ café.

As she pulled up into the driveway she noticed the familiar red Jeep sitting empty.

She parked her car a few spots away from it and stepped out, clutching her bag.

The bell chimed as she stepped inside. There was a comfortable amount of people inside chatting, eating, and ordering.

"Sakura!"

She flinched as she turned to her left to find Chika sitting at a table for two, still in her work uniform as she beamed and waved wildly to her with a latte in front of her.

"Chika," she gave small smile as she took the seat in front of her, setting her bag down.

"I already ordered for you, I hope you don't mind, I wasn't entirely sure if you still got strawberry lemonade like you used to do," she smiled shyly.

Sakura couldn't help but smile softly.

She remembered.

"I do."

"Wonderful!" Chika said in almost relief.

Suddenly her expression fell completely and she smiled sadly at Sakura.

"You called me…mom earlier…why is it Chika now?"

"That was on impulse. It's not every day an adult—let alone a parent—catches me with Gaara. I'm not comfortable calling you…mom." She said quietly.

"I see." Chika continued to smile sadly. "I deserve it I guess. I haven't exactly been the most active mother in the last eight years."

"I know."

"But," she breathed, "That's why I invited you here! Sakura, I want nothing more than to make up for lost time. I want to talk to you, know what you've been doing for eight years. Know what I've missed because I know it's been a lot. I wasn't there. I wasn't the mother I should have been. And I know there are so many things that I—"

"That's a nice speech you've got going," Sakura said quickly, harsher than she intended too, "But I took care of myself. Yoko was there too to help me cope with my…growing up issues."

"Yes," Chika whispered, clutching her hands in her lap as she stared at her daughter. "Yoko."

"She came around pretty quickly after you left. Which by the way in the only reason_ I_ came today. What happened then? Huh? Why did you leave?" she mumbled as the waiter came and set down her lemonade.

She quickly looked up and smiled a thank you then turned back to her mother for answers.

Chika stared out the window they sat next to with contempt in her eyes.

"It was so many years ago. So many things have happened, I hardly…"

She cleared her throat as she turned back to Sakura who waited patiently.

"Your father and I were never compatible. He came from a wealthy and respectable background of doctors and had already begun his own major corporation at twenty-four, when I met him. I, on the other hand, was a simple small town girl who was barely getting by in school and had to take care of an alcoholic mother."

"When we met I had just gotten out of high school. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life or what I was going to be because, as I said, school didn't work to well for me. My friend, who had an internship at one of his hospitals, invited me to his birthday party that the staff and the Haruno Corp. board were throwing for him. I didn't think I'd even get to see the birthday boy but we somehow ran into each other during the night. And, after a few drinks and a foggy conversation, I ended up with him in—"

"Ew, um. Can you skip to the part where things got bad? No child wants to hear about their parents' sex life." Sakura said, disgusted.

Chika laughed heartily and nodded.

"So and so happened and I ended up pregnant with you. No offense to you but it actually made things more difficult. My mother died of alcohol poisoning and I was left to care for myself. When he found out I was pregnant he took matters into his own hands. He insisted I move in with him and we take care of you together. At the time it sounded like a dream come true. Many things happened after that, we got married when I was six months with you. Then, three months later you were born, and Sakura we loved you so much, your father positively adored you when you were born. He spoiled you like there was nothing above you," she laughed sweetly, recalling the memories.

"You were his princess. But, as time went by, things became harder. I quickly realized I was in a loveless marriage. Not one of us had said I love you before or after we got married. Things between your father and I strained. He was embarrassed by me because of how we ended up together, his would be constantly bombarded about being with a poor, unemployed woman who dropped out of college, and he married because he got her pregnant. It hurt me as much as it strained him. I'm sure you noticed how much we fought after that because it just wasn't working. We both knew this wouldn't last. We hated each other and regretted ever getting together but we never regretted you." She whispered as Sakura dropped her head.

"So. I left. A time came where I decided I couldn't deal with this kind of life anymore. So I packed my things and—"

"Walked out on me. Without saying goodbye. Without looking twice at me. You want to hear my story after that? I cried so such because I missed you so much. Dad started to drink and hit me. I cut myself. I became a complete bitch to random people. But then I made friends. Friends who cared about me and listened to me and shared my problems. Then I met a guy I thought I loved. But he turned out to be a total jerk. My friends got hurt. He _raped_ me, and guess what? I got pregnant. At eight months I got into a car accident and ended up with a miscarriage. All in the eighth grade."

"My god…Sakura…" Chika gasped, her eyes glistening.

Sakura shot her head up with tears raining down her eyes.

"I needed you. I needed you so badly. Wasn't I important enough to you? Enough for you to stay? To keep in touch? You were never there when I needed you the most," she said through tears.

"Sakura…" she held her hand up as Sakura furiously tried to wipe the tears away.

"But, it doesn't matter anymore." She breathed as more tears fell.

"I have the most amazing friends anyone could ask for. I'm in the top of my class. I have parents who care. And I have a boyfriend that I'm _completely_ and _painfully_ in love with." she laughed through painful tears.

"Sakura…" Chika whispered, shocked.

"So maybe I didn't need you all these years. Since I've managed to get by on my own. And do better." She sighed, wiping her eyes.

Now, it was Chika's turn to cry.

"You have no idea how much I love you, and how much I wanted to be there for you. But I just couldn't. Sakura I _can't _stress ENOUGH how sorry I am for leaving you to fight your own battles for the last eight years, because I know it will never be enough. But I am _begging_ you. _Please_ give me a chance to start over! To be back in your life again. I'll do and try anything, just so you can call me _mom_ again."

Sakura looked into her pleading eyes as tears came down from both their eyes.

Sakura leaned in and wrapped her arms around her, shocking Chika.

She took a deep breath as let it out as she clenched her eyes shut.

"…okay."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>As she drove to work ten to four Sakura ran the conversations she and her mother had through her head.<p>

It was almost refreshing talking to her as if nothing had happened in all the years they were apart. She told her every detail of her life up until now and Chika took in every word like a book. Though, the only thing she gave about her actions in the last eight years is that she moved to America after she left, but it didn't bother Sakura much.

Now that she thought about it, she mixed Gaara into her conversations about senior year so far quite a bit.

She whitened a bit when she realized before they had settled she had confidently told her mother that she was in love with him.

She almost stopped the car.

Love?

Is she in love?

Everything hurt so much as the moment; she was only saying what was in her heart.

As she pulled into the dance studio she took out her phone and stared at the background photo of the both of them at the sports ball.

He is her everything.

He is always there.

He is always protecting her.

She leaned back in her chair as other cars, including the girls, pulled into the parking lot.

She slid down in her seat and hugged her legs.

"Hey! Sakura!" Megami's voice called as she knocked on her window while the other girls stood by.

Tenten opened the already unlocked door.

"Hey! We thought we would get here before y—"

She looked up to the four girls with dull eyes, silencing them.

"I do…I really _really _do…I love him."

* * *

><p><strong>(^Later^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"No. I don't wanna." Megami grumbled as she caterpillered around Ino's room.<p>

"Oh would you get your dumbass back here! You don't have a choice!" Ino yelled, waving a white satin dress.

Hinata sat patiently smiling on her bed as Ino stepped on her hair to stop her.

"If you don't go you know damn well who's gonna make you! You're lucky you get to wear a fucking ball gown! Don't ruin this for me!" she yelled.

Though instantly she turned back to Hinata, smiling as Megami squirmed under her foot.

"How did it fit Hina?"

"Perfectly, you never seize to surprise me Ino, the fact that you had these lying around." She giggled.

Ino waved her hand nonchalantly, "oh please, I'm Ino! I'm always prepared."

She glared down to Megami who whined under her foot.

"Look, you! We don't have much time until Sakura and Tenten get back! We barely managed to get her out of the house in the first place! Now go put on that dress or so help me I'll tear of your skin and force it inside!"

She let go of her hair. Megami whimpered as she took the dress and rushed to Ino's bathroom.

Ino took a deep breath and sighed as she ran her hand down her hair and tossed it back.

"Being fashionable is tough love I'll tell you that Hina," she cooed as she strutted over and sat next to her.

Hinata dropped her smile a bit and looked down, waving her feet back and forth.

"Let me guess," Ino took a breath, "You're thinking about what Sakura said earlier?"

She nodded quickly.

"We all are,"

"I don't know what will happen, Ino. If Sakura finds out about the ball she'll be devastated. If Gaara has to pick a wife it will be even worse. It's bad that she's realizing how she feels now, but, in a good way."

"I know," Ino mumbled. "But we're not going to let some skank take Gaara away from her, especially not now. I know for a fact he isn't going to pick a bride so I'm hoping he's got something up his sleeve. For now, all we need to worry about is how many inches are going to go with that," she pointed back to the royal blue ball gown.

"Heels have to precise with the dress you know," she said matter-factly.

Hinata giggled and nodded again as she listened to Ino's lecture on fashion, once again.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>By Thursday, things between Sakura and Chika seemed to be better than the last few days. It was as if the ice wall Sakura had put up between them was slowly melting away.<p>

The gang was surprised that she was becoming so comfortable with her, but didn't think less of it was it was for the best.

On Wednesday after school she and Chika went to the café again then Sakura drove her to some of the places she enjoyed before she had to go to work.

Even though her mother was slowing crawling back into her life, she couldn't keep her mind off the words she had now spoken to Chika and the girls.

Gaara had been up and down Suna since Tuesday afternoon so she hadn't had much time to spend and really talk to him about what was going on with her and her mother.

She wondered though, what was keeping him so busy.

"Things seem to be really clicking huh?" Ino asked as the girls walked inside after another work day.

At twenty past seven the sun was beginning to set.

"I guess so. After she explained what happened it made things a little easier to deal with. I'm not ready to let her back yet, but, it's nice to feel like I have a mom again."

"Saki, I don't mean to sound insensitive or anything—" Tenten sighed as she daintily sat down on the couch while Megami flopped on the floor and Hinata took a seat in a bean bag.

"But Yoko has been trying to be your mom for a really long time. You have to admit she was there for you, or at least tried to be there for you."

"I know," she frowned, sitting down next to her.

"But I never felt the connection I had with my m—Chika, with Yoko. She was special to me, she was caring, understanding, loving, she was the ideal mom, another reason I desperately wanted her back. I never wanted someone who _tried_ to be all those things."

Before the girls could say anything more, a knock alerted them.

"I got it," she said quickly as she stood up.

She rushed to the door as more delicate knocks hit the door.

"Coming!" she called as she peeped in the hole.

She frowned when she didn't see a thing. Nonetheless, she opened the door.

She took a step back when in fact someone did stand there.

A small girl, at least six or seven, give or take a year, stood wiping her crying eyes on the girls porch.

She stood in a soft blue strapless sundress with long soft pink hair cut about the same as Sakura's.

"Hey! Are you okay? What's wrong?" she said quickly, barely paying attention to the resemblance.

"M-my mommy! I can't find my mommy!" she cried.

The girls sniffed as she looked up to Sakura with dull blue eyes.

Sakura looked at her in confusion as the girl smiled sadly.

"You look like mommy…"

Fearfully, she stood up straight just as the girls walked to the door.

"Who is it!" Megami yelled as they stepped next to her.

They looked down to the small girl who sniffed again and pointed up to Sakura.

"You look just like my mommy!"

"Ume! Ume! Ume where are you?!" a terrified voice called.

Sakura and the girls looked up as the supposed Ume turned around to find Chika rushing up in a long plum blossom covered skirt and a soft pink tank top.

"I told you not to go down this road! And never talk to strangers!" she yelled, making the little girl flinch.

"Sorry mommy…you never let me walk down here…I wanna see all the new places!" Ume whimpered.

Ignoring her, Chika solemnly looked up to Sakura who stood staring at her with glistening jade eyes as she clenched the door knob.

"Is this your daughter…Chika?" she croaked.

"Sakura…"

"Am I a stranger…_Chika_?" she spat coldly.

"How do you know mommy's name?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Sakura, I swear I meant to tell y—"

She slammed the door back.

Before the girls could react she was already making her way upstairs.

The flinched as her room door slammed as well.

Hinata daintily opened the door back to find Chika running her hand through her hair and Ume with her hands firmly on her hips.

"That was not nice!"

"Miss. Akahana, I think it is best you go," Hinata said politely.

Chika slowly nodded as she bend down a bit and took Ume's hand.

"I understand…goodbye," she mumbled as she and Ume began walking.

Hinata closed the door back and instantly turned to follow the girls who had already begun to make their way upstairs.

"Sakura!" Hinata called as they knocked on her locked door.

"Saki!" Tenten yelled.

"Saks!" Megami frowned.

"Forehead come on! Let us in!" Ino growled.

Sakura sat on her bed, hugging her legs with her head in between.

She didn't cry or yell, she simply sat.

"Come on guys, she just needs some time." She heard Tenten say through the door.

She listened as the girls made their way away from her room, giving her the space she needed.

Instantly, she sniffed dry tears and picked up her phone from her nightstand. She went straight to Gaara's contact and waited when the ringing began.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang some more until it finally went to his voicemail.

"Hey, Gaara, please call me back," she said weakly.

Even so, she tried again, only this time it rang twice and it went straight to voicemail.

Assuming he is busy, she dropped her phone and wrapped herself in her blanket.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

How refreshing it was. She was just starting to accept her mother back onto to find out she has a half sister that seems as old as the years she was gone for.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't let it bother you so much Sakura! She probably got with someone after she left. Like you said she and your dad were never really in love, and she's still young. I have a half sister, I tolerate her." Ino boasted as the girls walked towards the building Friday morning.<p>

Ino's half sister on her mother's side—she had slept with a man before she met her father—she is four years older than Ino (after her birthday) and lives out of Japan, studying in a city in Korea. The girls have already met and adore her, to Ino's chagrin.

"To me it means she replaced me the second she left." Sakura said wearily.

"I think she just found love," Hinata tried to reassure.

"Oh yeah? Then where is her new _husband_ now?" she spat.

"Morning ladies!" Naruto's cheery voice sprang as he spun around and landed his lips on Hinata's cheek. She giggled, taking his hand as she softly blushed.

The girls turned around just as the white limo drove off and the boys stepped up.

Sakura's spirits lifted a bit when she saw Gaara but they only dropped again when she noticed the irritated expression on his face.

"Wuzzup bitches!" Megami chanted as they each took their respectable half.

"Gaara?" she mumbled as she hesitantly stepped up to him while he texted on his phone.

"What."

She looked taken aback.

Quickly realizing his mistake he lifted his head and shut his eyes, then reopened then as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry, good morning."

"Morning…" she mumbled again as he bent to give her a quick kiss.

"Sakura!"

Before he could reach her she twisted to her side, slapping him with her hair.

She stared as Chika ran up to them, waving.

"Sorry," Sakura said quickly as she clutched her bag. She twisted around and ran to the building, rushing past alerted students.

"Sak—oh, Sakura…" Chika frowned as she watched her go.

"Miss. Akahana, Sakura isn't very ready, not after yesterday." Hinata said sadly.

"What happened yesterday?" Naruto said curiously, catching the attention of the other boys.

Chika straightened up and gave a confident composure.

"She met her sister."

"_Half_ sister," Ino corrected snarkly.

Her composure dropped as she turned towards her.

"Ino, you used to adore coming over to play with Sakura. Why do I feel like you don't like me very much anymore?"

"Because I don't." she said unhesitantly.

"Ino!" Hinata gasped.

"And you know damn well why."

"I understand. You have every right to distrust me." She said confidently again, but then turned to the rest of the girls.

"But I hope I can convince you girls otherwise."

With that, she turned and headed for the building.

"Nobody's liking anybody until Sakura does!" Megami said matter-factly.

The girls nodded in agreement.

The boys on the other hand, were surprised Gaara did not go after her.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Sakura remained cold and irritated as much as Gaara did. He had his issues to deal with with the elders and she had her mother's life to figure out.<p>

The girls wished she would interact with him and vise versa, because that always seemed to better then, but neither made any move towards one another, as if they weren't a couple at all.

In fifth period, Sakura sat in the back and avoided Chika who tried desperately to get close to her and teach a class at the same time.

It didn't work out.

"Well," Tenten sighed as they stepped out of the school while Sakura stormed on ahead. "at least we won't have to worry about her finding out about the ball tomorrow if she doesn't talk to anyone, especially Gaara."

"She's going to have to look at her mother at some point. I don't know what was up with Gaara today though."

"I still don't get what she's mad about!" Megami whined.

"Think about it. She's spent the last eight years wondering where her mother could be only to find out she's been taking care of an entirely different family. That can really hurt someone." Hinata frowned.

"I know I'd be," Ino grumbled.

"I wish she would talk to Gaara. She always feels better when _he_ gives her advice." Tenten grumbled.

Ino shrugged, "come on, we've got an hour to kill before work, lets head home."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Four out of five of the members of Omega sat on the mansion steps, waiting as maids bustled and chefs got to work on dinner.<p>

A couple maids ran down with suitcases, bowing to them, then rushing to the waiting limo.

Shikamaru slept with his head back on the steps. Neji read, Sasuke checked his email and Naruto waited, staring at the invitation that came in the mail Thursday.

Finally, he came down.

Instantly Naruto stood up as Gaara walked down with his hands in his black suit pant pockets and a flawless white dress shirt.

"Why do you have to stay the weekend there if the party is tomorrow?" Naruto frowned.

"I told you, I have to make sure everything is ready. There are a lot of people flying in that have to stay at the mansion. I'm already running late."

"What about Sakura? You didn't say anything to her and she's going to wonder why you're running off again." Sasuke said obviously.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't have time to deal with her right now. We both have our distractions, I'll talk to her Monday when everything is settled."

"Not a good idea…" Neji mumbled.

"The give me a better one." He said stonily. "Otherwise, I have to go."

The boys stared at him for a few moments and he did the same back.

Blankly, Gaara turned around and headed for the door.

"She needs you right now!" Naruto called, forcing him to stop for a moment.

"Out of everyone else…I think she really needs _you_ right now."

He continued on, letting Geevs close the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls sat on the couch, slumped in their spots. Tenten and Ino carried annoyed expressions as Hinata tried to listen patiently and Megami simply nodded at every word with her eyes closed as Sakura ranted about her day.<p>

"—She tried to get me to go out to lunch with her! Like that's going to make things better! I tried to be friends with her again! Maybe even her daughter! But now I know _both_ of those things are never going to happen!"

The girls had successfully convinced her to come down and say whatever was in her heart before they had to go to work, but evidently, she had too much to say.

"Sakura, you have to look at things from her point of view. Would you want your daughter to know you had another daughter right after you leave her. She was heartbroken and lonely." Hinata tried.

"But why didn't she say anything before?! Why did I have to find out on my own! Why does she keep avoiding my questions?! If she wanted to replace me she could have done it years ago! Why did she get pregnant with me anyway?! I mean, what kind of _idiot_ gets pregnant at seventeen in the first place!" she yelled in frustration.

Hinata and Megami looked at her in shock while Ino groaned a bit.

Tenten simply smiled sadly as Sakura quickly looked at her.

"Ten, you know I don't mean—"

"Hey, come on, I know you're mad!" she laughed, waving her hand. "I know you're just trying to let all your frustrations out." She shrugged.

Sakura groaned and dropped to her knees, clutching her head. The girls quickly stood up and bent down to her.

"I hate this! Why did she have to come back?! I have to deal with a missing mother and a half-sister all in one week! This isn't fair! I don't want to do this anymore! I want her out of here!" she began to cry painfully.

"I want Gaara!"

The girls looked at each other, all knowing where he was at the moment as she cried in their arms.

"I bet he's sick of having to listen to all my problems anyway…" she whimpered.

"We seriously doubt that," Ino sighed, pushing the cherry blossoms hair from her eyes.

"I've hardly had any chance to talk to him about anything else all week…spatially…you know…and he's been so busy…I just wish he was here…" she whispered.

"Maybe I should call him…"

"No!" Ino and Tenten yelled.

Before Sakura could respond the door bell chimed throughout the house.

"I'll get it!" Ino said quickly, standing up and rushing to the door.

Without looking to see who was standing outside she twisted around the door and was surprised to find a man standing there.

A young man. At least, somewhere in his early thirties.

He carried milk chocolate brown wind-swept hair and dull blue eyes and handsome features. He stood in a red button up shirt with black slacks.

"Can I help you?" Ino cooed.

"Hi," his slightly deep voice rang. "I'm looking for Miss. Sakura Haruno?"

Ino frowned and stood up straight, "Sakura!" she said without turning away from him.

"Is it who I think it is?" she sighed as she walked up to the door. Her expression turned to confusion as she looked at him and he stared back at her.

"Wow." He said in awe, "you really are the spitting image of her."

"And you are?" she asked politely.

"My name is Masato Yoshitaka. I'm looking for my daughter Ume. I have reason to believe her mother, your mother, took her without court consent."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in complete and utter shock as Masato finished his story half an hour later.<p>

The girls had gone ahead to work without her as she let him in to speak after surprising all of them with his words.

"What do you mean she kidnapped Ume?" she whispered.

"After our divorce was settled the judge gave me full custody of Ume because Chika clearly couldn't handle her at any moment in time with her drug problems."

"What?!" she yelled, aghast.

He nodded, "she was devastated and refused to leave us alone. She threatened to take Ume away more times than I came count, I was forced to get a restraining order but somehow, she found a way."

"H-how did you find me?" she whispered.

"Before the divorce she said if I tried to divorce her she would just run back to her ex-husband. I didn't care, he can deal with her. I saw her looking through magazines of your father then some where you were in. She did a lot of research and managed to track you down, but that was months ago."

She mentally gasped.

_The letter!_

"I took the address she found and ended up here. Tell me, have you seen Chika? With Ume?"

Sakura slowly nodded as she still tried to comprehend everything he said.

Her mom did—or does?—drugs.

She took their child without consent.

She's been tracking her for months.

"Wonderful! Where is—"

"I'm sorry." She said dully, "I have to make a quick phone call."

He nodded quickly as she stood up, taking her phone from her thin jacket pocket and walking up the stairs.

Her heart raced as it rang. At the third ring, they answered.

"_Hello Sakura,"_ her father's voice said through the phone.

"Dad," she said quickly, "why didn't you tell me what happened between you and mom all those years ago? Why didn't you tell me she walked out because the two of you didn't love each other? Why didn't you tell me you tried to keep her away from the public because she was pregnant! Why didn't—!"

"_Sakura, calm down. What the hell has she been telling you?" he demanded._

"Daddy, all I want is the truth because right now, things are really confusing."

"_Fine then, how about this to start. I loved your mother with every fiber in my body."_

Sakura froze.

"_Ever since I the day I met her I knew I wanted to be with her forever, I wanted to be there for her, to give her everything she never had and love her like no one ever had. At the time. But in only two months of dating I tried to break it off because she had to much going on. She spent my money on drugs and drank every night. I tried to help her but nothing I did work. It wasn't until she told me she was pregnant, and threatened to take it to the media, did I stay with her. It was never about not wanting you if that's what you're thinking, I was prepared to be a father but I wasn't prepared to be a husband."_

"_I managed to get her off the drugs because I was so afraid of what would happen to you. Only for the pregnancy. As soon as you were born she was back again. I had to do what I had to do to give you a stable family. But things took turn for the worse when she cheated on me."_

"Oh my god…"

"_I finally had enough so I kicked her out. Funny, she was more than willing to leave. She left without a second thought."_

"_Over the last eight years she's called me, at least once every Christmas to ask for money. I always reject her."_

So. Sakura thought.

She had a chance to talk to her for eight years, but she never did.

"_I know it's hard to believe, and that your mother and I were the perfect couple ever since you were born, but that's not it. That's not who she was. The only thing she ever was was high."_

Tears fell down Sakura' face as she clutched her phone.

"_You're eighteen now. So I guess now is a better time than any to tell you the truth. I thought maybe she had come back, clean, because she seemed that way when she walked in our home. But if she's been lying to you, I don't think she's changed at all."_

"Thanks dad…" she breathed. "That's enough…"

"_Sakura. I'm so sorry."_

"I know…I have to go…"

Before his goodbye was finished she hung up and rushed back down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright Miss?" Masato asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Please. Let's go. I know where your daughter is."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura rushed to the desk of Tokyo's hotel with Masato by her side.<p>

The female desk clerk looked up and smiled, "Welcome to Tokyo hotel. Room for two?"

"No, thank you. I'm looking for Chika Akahana, pink hair? I'm her daughter Sakura, she's expecting me." She said calmly.

"Oh! Chika's told me about you!" she said sweetly. "She's been waiting to see you! Here, she's in room 107, second floor. But she says whoever comes up has to knock first."

"Thank you," she smiled as she twisted around.

Masato rushed to the waiting elevator with her, pulling out his phone to alert the police of the room number.

He visibly shivered as the elevator doors opened again, showering an array of golden door and diamond handled rooms. Though lesser than Tokyo upper hotel.

"Don't be scared. Ume will be fine," she smiled weakly, bags of stress forming under her eyes.

They sauntered down the hall, passing various rooms until they finally stood in front of one parked 107.

Before she could take the handle, Sakura jumped at the sound of a crash.

"Oh you dumb brat! What did I tell you about touching the vases?!"

"I'm sorry mommy…" a small voice mumbled.

Sakura leaned her ear on the door. Masato followed suit.

"Now I'm going to have to pay for this shit! Ugh! Get your ass back in that room!"

"Don't sweat it Chika," a deep unfamiliar voice said coolly.

"Didn't you say you got that money from the kid?"

"Oh please I haven't even asked her yet! She's still pissed about finding out about Ume, I haven't gotten a damn chance. I was close to you know. But don't worry about it, once I get her to write a check for Ume and I we'll finally get the hell out of this city and back to Taiwan. But if this _brat_ hadn't ruined everything I'd be there by now!"

Ume's small voice cried loudly.

"Shut up!"

"I've heard enough." Masato growled as he twisted the door knob.

Sakura stood up straight and stood still and stared as the door flew open.

Chika gasped and firmly wrapped her rode around her bareness. The man who had been speaking stood shirtless with dark blue, torn jeans and blond dyed hair.

Ume sat on the floor with bruises on her cheeks, crying.

"Masato! How the hell did you get here?!" Chika yelled.

He turned and slapped her, making her gasp and twist to her left.

"How dare you hit my child!" he yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" the other man yelled, tackling him.

Chika screamed for control as Ume whimpered and got up, rushing to the door.

She cried by Sakura who simply continued to stand and stare.

Chika glared and turned to the door, only for it to completely drop in shock as she stared at Sakura's expression.

"Sak..Sakura?" she gulped.

She took a couple steps towards her, yet Sakura did not move back.

"H-how much did you hear?"

"Enough." She said confidently.

"Enough to know I've grown up without a mother. That I've never had a mother since birth…it's funny…Gaara and I aren't so different."

"What are you talking about?" she laughed as she stepped closer.

"I _am_ your mother!"

"No. I have a mom. I got her to replace a conniving witch when I was ten years old. Her name is Yoko. Yoko Haruno. My mother."

"I am your mother!" Chika yelled. "Sakura! It's me! And you had better show me some damn respect!"

Chika stilled as she slapped her across her other cheek.

"There are…no words to describe who you are to me right now. But If I've learned anything it's not a mother. In fact, you aren't even Ume's mother. A mother isn't a figure, it's someone who loves and cherishes their child and sticks by them when they need them the most, supports and loves then with all their heart. I'm sorry I wasted eighteen years thinking you were just that. But I _swear _on my grave I'll never shed another tear on you again."

Chika glared and aimed to slap her, only for her hand to be caught by her own daughter.

She listened to the chime of the elevator in silence.

"Police!" voices yelled, alerting other members of the suites.

They rushed to the door as Sakura dropped her hand.

"Chika Akahana, you are under arrest for the kidnap of Ume Yoshitaka, violation of parole, drug abuse, domestic violence, and violation of court order. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do…"

Chika struggled as one policeman cuffed her hands and the others forced Masato off the man.

"You've become quite the woman, Sakura. Would it be wrong to say your mother is proud of you?" Chika smirked.

"Someone very important to me once said that you can't waste life on something that was never there. I want to thank you Chika."

"For what?"

"For leaving me. In all honesty, it's the best thing you could have ever done for me."

Chika stared at her as the policeman forced her out of the room.

She smirked.

"Who knows. Maybe we'll run into each other in another eight years."

"I seriously doubt that." Sakura mumbled as she exited.

"See you around kid!"

They forced the man that was with her out of the room. As the rest of the men cleared out a battered Masato stepped up and held his arms out to Ume who instantly jumped up.

He helped her onto his back as he walked to face Sakura who stood calmly and smiled.

"I can't…thank you enough, Sakura." He smiled.

"Don't sweat it. I knew it was too good to be true. She never really was much of a mother. But now I can focus on the one I always should have had."

Ume bounced up and down as Masato smiled at her.

"And you can focus on giving Ume a real mom."

He chuckled, "yes."

"No one should grow up without a loving mother. But, if need be, there is always going to be people out there who act in her place."

He sighed, "Sakura, if it's all the same to you, I would like Ume to get to know her sister better, she seems like a real jem. Soon?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

He nodded to her as he began to make his way out.

"I'll keep in touch." He called as Ume waved wildly.

"Bye! Bye Miss. Sakura!"

Sakura smiled to her as she stared at the mess in the room.

She took a deep, shaky breath, then let it out in contempt exhaustion.

She glanced at her watch.

From the drive to Tokyo, alerting the police, and finding the hotel, it was almost eight o'clock.

She looked at the twelve missed calls on her phone. Three each from the girls.

She smiled as she held it to her chest, then began her descent home.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?!" Ino and Tenten yelled at the same time as she walked into the house.<p>

"Hi," she said simply.

"Don't _hi_ us! We thought that guy stole you! We were freaking out! I was about to call the police!" Ino yelled.

"We were worried sick," Tenten sighed, "now we have to call Hinata and Megami and let them know they can keep driving to Suna." She sighed, taking a seat.

"What?" Sakura asked, alert.

Tenten's eyes widened as Ino twisted to her, furiously glaring.

"Why are they driving to Suna this late at night?" she questioned, stepping in.

"You know how the lights are and everything! Megami wanted to see the sights!" Tenten laughed.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even bother trying to lie?"

"She's lying?" Sakura asked, turning to her.

Ino laughed nervously as Tenten shot her a glare.

"Girls, why did they go to Suna? And who's tiara is that?" she said quickly.

"Shit!" Ino yelled as she turned to the table with Megami's tiara sitting under a couple papers

"That fucking idiot!" she yelled as she stormed over to it. She picked up the papers under and glared at the words.

_Dear Ino,_

_Tiara's suck._

_You wear it._

_Love, Megami/supaninjaawesumgurl_

_P.S: I'm wearing your bra on my head for the drive._

_Thanks._

Ino shivered as she tore the paper and picked up the next below it.

"Wait! What's that paper underneath?" Sakura questioned.

Ino glanced down to the paper and quickly back up to Sakura.

"Nothing! A work sheet!" she said quickly.

"How does it turn into nothing then a work sheet?" Sakura asked yet again.

"Stop. Lying to me." She snapped.

"I've had enough of that to last a lifetime…"

The girls looked at each other. Tenten nodded and Ino sighed and she brought the paper from behind her and handed it to Sakura.

_Princesses and heirs,_

_You are cordially invited to a grand ball in honor of Prince Gaara Sabaku of Sunagakure, where, at the end of the night, a bride to be will be chosen by the prince himself._

_Please take note—_

Sakura stood at the top half and dropped the gold lined paper, letting it float to the floor.

"Sakura…" Ino breathed. "We wanted to tell you…but Gaara said…"

"No commoners invited. Hinata and Megami were forced to attend along with the other guys. They were supposed to leave tomorrow but Gaara called them to come early."

"We're so sorry…we thought, because you were stressing so much about your m—"

"Hold on," she said quickly, digging into her pocket for her cell phone.

They watched as she went to the familiar contact and clicked it.

She glanced at them, shooing them out as she held it to her ear.

They held their hands up in defense and rushed to the kitchen.

After two rings, he picked up.

"…_Sakura?"_

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, staring out the window to the night, looking at the lit buildings behind the homes in the neighborhood.

She listened to him sigh.

"_So I'm going to guess they told you."_

"Why?" she said faintly again.

"_You have enough issues going on Sakura, I didn't want to bother you with this. I knew it would only cause you more problems."_

"I can assure you Chika is out of the picture…" she mumbled. "But Gaara…I'm so…so sorry I pressed you with my problems this week."

"_Please don't apologize. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to make you smile, Sakura. Don't ever feel like there isn't something you can't say to me, or you don't have someone to turn to. You are my everything, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."_

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Gaara…how can you say all this? H-how can you do all this? For me? You'd risk being king? Again? Why me?" she cried.

"_Because I've never loved anyone the way I love you."_

She seized.

"_Better yet, you really are the only person I have ever actually loved. And before March, when you spent the week in Suna, I didn't think it was possible."_

She choked, clutching her cell phone. "G-Gaara…"

"_I have to go. I'll see you Monday."_ He said quickly.

Before she could answer he'd already hung up.

She stared at her phone as Ino and Tenten peeked into the room.

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"No! I'm done crying!" she yelled.

"Sakura?" Ino asked as they stepped in.

"Go pack some things! We're leaving for Suna by noon tomorrow!" she ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaara stared blankly at his cell phone as he locked it. He trailed his full jade eyes to his right to find three pairs of eyes on him.<p>

Naruto, Megami, and Hinata.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and Sasuke and Neji smirked.

"What."

"DRAMATIC FAINT!" Megami yelled as she dropped to the floor, the back of her hand on her forehead.

"H-hey! That's my job!" Hinata said down to her.

Naruto beamed at him.

Gaara sighed.

"Until tomorrow then…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, the mansion bustled with servant boys who readied the grand ballroom, chef who cooked hastily, and maids who cleaned all around.<p>

Princesses and heirs that had already arrived bustled around as well getting themselves ready for the night.

Throughout the day, other royals arrived. Only a select amount of princes and heirs arrived though, so the girls could focus on Gaara.

By the time the night arrived, everything was sat ready and waiting in the grand ballroom.

At nine sharp the royal teens headed into the room in elegant dresses and for the some, suits.

Gaara in the king's chair in a black military suit and his crown shining above his head. Next to him sat his father, and on his right, Kankuro, whilst Temari went to see a friend in Korea.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the kazekage's right hand man announced as everyone stepped into the ball room and quieted down.

"Their royal highness, lord kazekage and prince Gaara!"

The girls clapped and or cheered then, mostly Gaara.

Without their parents around, they were free to act in any way they pleased.

"Tonight, prince Gaara shall dance with each available woman, and at the stroke of eleven, will _officially _have a bride to be! For the rest of the night we will celebrate their engagement."

"This is some Cinderella bullshit who's writing this crap?" Megami whisper-growled, Hinata shushed her.

Gaara stood as the girls cheered once again. He stepped down the few golden steps and faced them all.

"Feel free to eat as you please and explore the palace if need be! May the dance commence!"

Instantly, Gaara was being clutched and pulled at by the various princesses who begged for the first dance.

The same went for the boys, who furiously tried to push them away.

"That's okay Hinata! We can dance together!" Megami cheered in her white satin dress as Hinata stood in her dark blue strapless one with loose run off elbow sleeves.

Hinata giggled at her.

"I'm serious."

"Hinata!" Naruto beamed, taking her hand quickly.

"I'm with her!" Naruto yelled to the shocked girls who slumped in turn.

Sasuke pulled out and grabbed Megami by her bun.

"Mine." He said coolly.

"Hey!" she yelled, struggling.

Neji and Shikamaru on the other hand, had no excuse.

For the next hour, Gaara switched from princess to princess. Naruto and Sasuke held onto their pair and Neji and Shikamaru were forced to switch between royals as well.

The same followed for the remainder of the few males in the room.

Gaara kept a blank expression as he danced with each overly cheery and or overly talkative girl.

Somehow, as Naruto passed by with Hinata, he switched them with his current dancer, to all three of their shock.

The girl, however, did not seem to mind.

"It feels better to dance with someone I can tolerate." He said coldly.

Hinata beamed as they glazed across the dance floor.

"Are you sure she's going to be here? I do have to pick a wife in an hour."

"If I know Sakura, I'm sure she could pop up any moment," Hinata reassured. "She's not one to be knocked down so easily."

"That I know."

"I'd like my _girlfriend _back now, thank you," Naruto huffed as he tugged Hinata back to him.

Gaara glanced around to the other dancers. As girls were already making themselves ready to jump in as his next dancer, he quickly walked over to the familiar pair and tugged at the girl.

"The hell—" Sasuke growled.

"Hiya Gaara! Having fun?!" Megami beamed as they moved around on the dance floor.

"Well, you're less talkative then the others. You'll do."

"Thanks!" she beamed dumbly.

"I'm waiting for her…"

"Who?" Megami beamed.

"What? We talked about this earlier, remember? Sakura?"

Megami frowned, "why don't you just ask Ino or Tenten? I'm sure they've seen her around!"

"What?" he whispered in shock.

She nudged her head back to where Sasuke stood, irritated.

Hiding in the corner sat two girls in yellow and dark green ball gowns and sparkling tiaras, watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Shikamaru? Or Neji?"

"No one asked." Megami shrugged.

He pulled her arm and dragged her back to the Sasuke who punched her head.

"Ah! You bitch what was that for?!"

Breathing heavily, Gaara stepped up to the waiting girls who smiled up at him.

"How long have you been here?"

"About half an hour." Tenten answered.

"How did you get in?"

"It's crazy what a ball gown and tiara will do. You really need to fire those security guards." Ino sighed.

"You know Shikamaru and Neji—"

"It's funnier to watch them suffer rather than dance with them. We suppose you aren't here to ask random questions though, right?"

He nodded once.

"You have to find her." Ino cooed as she moved past him.

Tenten took his hand and moved him to the dance floor once again.

"Take a look around…" she whispered in his ear.

He did as he was told and scanned the area. But he saw no one familiar.

He saw a pissed off Neji, but not the person he was looking for.

"You've gotta expand your area…" she hummed as she dipped.

As she did he looked up. High up. In the balcony above the seats his father and Kankuro—boredly—sat in.

There stood a pink-haired girl.

His cherry blossom.

Smiling down to him in a simple pair of skinny jeans and a light blue peasant top.

He subconsciously dropped Tenten and stood up straight.

"Hey! I didn't say drop me!" she yelled, rubbing her head.

"Sorry…" he mumbled as he held his hand out without looking down to her.

As she stood up straight, rubbing her head he continued to look to the cherry blossom as he made his way out of the ballroom—to the confusion of others—and towards the steps.

He rushed up the long steps and towards the balcony area that hung above the ball room.

He stopped when he saw her, she slightly turned to the side and smiled sadly at him.

As they both gazed at each other they took slow, small steps until they found themselves jogging towards each other.

She jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly. After a few moments she pulled back and kissed him with every fire in her body.

"Don't you ever do that again…" she whispered with each kiss.

"What…?" he mumbled.

"Tell me you love me…then leave me in the dust. I just might do the same thing next time." She smirked.

His eyes widened a bit.

She smiled weakly and cupped his cheeks.

"I love you. You are my equal. My soul mate. My everything. And I wouldn't want anything more than to be your wife someday." She whispered.

"Gaara!" his fathers voice boomed as footsteps clanked on the stairs.

"Perfect timing." He whispered.

He turned around to face his father as he stepped up to him with Kankuro by his side.

The kazekage sighed as he noticed Sakura.

"Gaara. I understand your feelings and such…but please…for the sake of the kingdom…don't do this again."

"Father," he began.

"Over the course of the week, I've realized that I can have Suna, and a wife of my own choosing."

"You know it's impossible. You are strictly forbidden from marrying a commoner! It is the law!"

"Exactly. It isn't."

His father raised a brow as Gaara took her hand and made his way to the edge of the balcony.

"Attention!" his voice escalated, capturing the attention of all.

The music silenced and the members looked up to him. Most gasped at the sight of Sakura. Again.

"This situation looks familiar. Doesn't it?" he called.

"In the law of Suna. It is stated that the prince cannot obtain leadership without marrying a royal bride. You all know this."

He glanced at his father.

"But, over the last week, I've looked into this law myself, and found a few details the council never mentioned. I CAN become king without marrying, I only have to be married within seventy-two hours of my coronation or my title will be revoked. And yes, it states that I must marry a bride of royal descent. But I have decided that when I become king, my first duty will be to revoke that law. For all countries who hold it under the same council….and…I intend to marry this girl…" he turned to Sakura who looked at him with glistening eyes.

The princesses below, who too lay under the law, cheered.

Gaara turned back to his father who shook his head and smiled as Kankuro smirked.

Gaara faced the crowd with Sakura, looking down as claps went around.

"Presenting! Prince Gaara Sabaku! Future king of Sunakagure! And lady Sakura Haruno! Future queen Sakura Sabaku!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're kidding! Chika really did all that?!" Ino yelled in shock, jumping up from Shikamaru's lap.<p>

Sakura nodded as she rested her head on Gaara's lap with his crown on her head as the ten sat in the large back yard in the night time.

"Why didn't you tell us?! Where is that bitch?! Let's go give it to her!" Megami yelled, thrusting her arm up as she lay on Sasuke's lap.

"Prison, like I said." Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry you lost your mom again Sakura," Naruto frowned from behind Hinata's hair as he swayed them back and forth with his hands wrapped around her waist.

"It doesn't feel like I really lost anything. Come to think of it, if Chika had never left, I never would have been such a bitch—with Ino—to you guys and we wouldn't be friends," Sakura smiled.

"Best friends," Tenten pointed out as she lay on Neji's chest while he rubbed her growing stomach.

Sakura nodded, "If she had never come back I never would have realized how much Yoko has been a mother to me all these years. I never would have found out I have a sister, and…" she sat up and turned around to look a surprised Gaara in the eye.

"I never would have realized how much you mean to me…and how much I really love you." She whispered. He leaned in and quickly kissed her.

"Who knows! Maybe Chika did her motherly duty after all! In a sick, twisted, evil way," Tenten shrugged.

The girls laughed together as the moon shined full above them and above Suna.

"Who cares anymore! Weddings all around!" Ino squealed.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she leaned back on his chest, staring up at the moon as she watched it form a mirror image in the backyard fountain.

So it seems,

She thought.

She and Gaara, aren't as different as she thought.

Her mother was right about she and her dad being incompatible, at least that much was the truth.

But she knew she and Gaara are compatible in more ways than one.

Now, she can look forward to the years to come, as queen, of Sunagakure.

"_Wait until mom and dad hear about this!"_

* * *

><p><em>Compatibility is key. Find your match, as they will find you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>T:B:C<strong>

**Not much to say, unlike usual xD**

**CHAPTER TITLE IN PROFILE!**

**Byee!**

**^Konoha to the stars^**


	39. ep38: 1001 Paper Lanterns

**Thank you to all who gave ideas for this chapter! Something popped up but thank you for the ideas you offered!**

**I've been meaning to do a NaruHina chapter and lately it's been requested a lot so here you go! Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Overall season two theme: Stand Up by J-Min<strong>

**Episode theme: 1000 Years Always By Your Side by SHINee**

**Song one: 1000 Years Always By Your Side by SHINee**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love you not only for who you are, but for who I am when I'm with you. –Roy Croft<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>537 to 539<em>

Neji set down the marker and turned back around as Kakashi nodded to him.

"Correct, very good Neji."

Neji smirked as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to the fangirls cheering for him in their seats after answering the Arthurian question on the board.

_Supposed year of the Battle of Camlann._

On a sunny Tuesday morning Kakashi introduced a late homeroom with another random quiz on King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table as their continued subject after closing the pieces they did on Shakespeare and company for their final exams.

Kakashi looked down to the class list as he erased the question from the board and began to right another.

"Uzumaki." He called as he finished writing the question:

_Where was the first account of Arthur's life recorded?_

"Which one?" the semi-twins sat up fearfully as both sat on each side of the Hyuga heiress as she smiled sweetly looking back and forth to the both of them.

"Red." Kakashi said simply.

Megami slumped as Sakura, Tenten, and Ino burst out laughing.

Naruto took a deep breath in relief as his sister furiously stood up.

"That was a close one…huh Hina?" he whispered as he put his arm around her neck. She giggled and snuggled into his chest, clearing her throat.

"Uh…" Megami mumbled as she held up the marker, staring at the board.

She set it on the board, then released, then set it back, then released once again.

"Kakashi! You had better make her sit back, she'll fry her brain." Sakura smirked, the girls chuckled in turn.

Megami turned and shot them a glare then turned back to her confusion.

Hinata giggled a bit, then cleared her throat and coughed a bit as she shifted on Naruto's chest.

"It was an old book, if that helps Megami," Kakashi sighed.

Megami tilted and scratched her head.

Sasuke sat back and sighed, Neji rolled his eyes, Shikamaru shook his head and Gaara closed his eyes and took a slow breath.

"You can do it sis, dattebayo!" Naruto chanted, lifting Hinata up with him.

She coughed in her sleeve as the siblings smiled at each other as he sat back.

For the next five minutes she stood with her head against the board as Kakashi rubbed his face in annoyance.

Hinata cleared her throat again as mostly everyone waited impatiently.

"I'm trying!" she whined.

"Geez even Hinata wants you to hurry the hell up!" Tenten groaned.

"Is that true Hina?" Megami cried dramatically.

Hinata smiled shyly and shook her head, "I was just clearing my throat Megami,"

"See! Bitch!" Megami stuck her tongue out to Tenten.

"Focus on the question Uzumaki." Kakashi groaned then turned to Hinata, "would you like to get a drink of water?"

"I'm fine, thank you Kakashi-sensei," she said sweetly as she cleared her throat again, "I have tea."

He nodded to her as he turned back to Megami who had begun to draw large anime breasts on the board.

"UZUMAKI!"

"Hey Hina, you feeling okay?" Naruto whispered as he leaned into her.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Yeah, you've kinda been blowing your heart out since this morning," Ino said matter-factly.

"Well, my stomach does hurt a bit," she said a bit quietly.

"I told you not to let Sakura make dessert last night!" Tenten groaned.

"Fuck you!"

Hinata laughed heartily as Kakashi and Megami fought over the black marker.

"_History _of the Kings of Britain, Miss. Uzumaki," Kakashi growled as he tore the chalk from her hand. "Take your seat."

Megami stuck her tongue out and stormed back to her seat as the class fell into a fit of laughter.

Kakashi ran a hand through his gray hair as he wiped the white board clean.

"They don't pay me enough for this…" he growled.

"They don't pay you enough because you never show up dattebayo!" Naruto yelled matter-factly.

Ignoring him, Kakashi turned his attention back to the class list as he began to write the next question.

"Hyuga…ur…Hinata," he rolled his eyes, even though Neji had just been up.

Hinata drowned a bit of the tea in her flask and cleared her throat again as she stood up.

Naruto frowned a she set it down, slowly pulling out of his grip.

She waved at him as she elegantly walked down the walkway.

"Hinata, I'm sure you can make coming to this godforsaken class this early worth it."

She giggled, "I'll try Kakashi-sensei."

_Wife of king Arthur and queen._

"Aw no fair! How come she gets an easy one?!" Megami whined, "it's Lancelot right?"

Tenten smacked her with her book as Kakashi turned back to Hinata who faced the board, ready to answer.

That is until she coughed in her sleeve, after doing so she cleared her throat and faced the board again.

Before she could place the marker on she coughed a couple times again. Before she could lift herself up she bent over, coughing and rasping like a smoker.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, worried.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto frowned as he hopped out of his seat, jogging towards her.

"Are you alright Hina?" Sakura asked as the girls stood up.

She smiled as she lifted her head up a bit, her hands on her knees.

"I-I'm fine, I just feel a bit sick that's all…"

"Damn it Sakura!" Tenten yelled.

"Oh would you shut up!"

"Would you like to go to the infirmary?" Kakashi asked patiently.

"N-no, thank you."

"Hinata…" Naruto frowned as he watched her stand up straight.

She smiled a bit weakly as the girls hesitantly took their seats.

Suddenly her expression dropped all together and her eye lids dropped a bit.

Naruto rose a brow as he watched her sway a bit.

"Hina—"

Before he could finish she released the contents of her stomach onto his school shirt and sweater. Shocked, Naruto backed up a few feet.

"HINATA!" the girls yelled, bouncing up with the other lot of student who sat up in their seats to see closer.

Naruto turned back to her in fear as she quickly dropped to the ground, passed out.

"HINATA!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside, the birds chirp at the peacefulness of a late spring morning outside the nearly silent school infirmary.<p>

A young, dark-haired heiress lies silent and sound asleep in a hospital bed with a thin white blanket over her.

Suddenly, her eyes tightened and she murmured a bit. She shook a bit and groaned as her eyes began to blink open.

She sighed a she stared up to the white ceilings with long off lights hanging on thin wires.

"Wh…where am I?" she whispered.

"Hey! You're up!" a cheery voice yelled.

Hinata slightly lifted herself up and turned to her right to find the source of the voice.

She jumped a bit at the sight of Naruto sitting next to her in the school nurse's chair, half naked with his collar shirt undone in his hands as he stood in nothing but his dark orange gym shorts.

She squeaked and quickly used the blanket that covered her to shield her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"What? What's wrong Hina?" he asked, confused.

"Y-you're na….you're nak…." She whispered.

He raised a brow and looked down to himself then back up to her, quickly covering himself.

"Gah! Sorry Hinata-chan!"

She giggled as he quickly grabbed his dry pants from the side and clumsily pulled them on, falling off the seat with a thud as he did.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"y-yeah," he sighed, rubbing his head as he stood back up and planted himself back on the nurse's seat.

"But the question is, are _you_ alright Hinata-chan?" he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were coughing so much during first period, then you threw up and passed out," he explained.

"I see," she whispered, lifting her hand and touching the back of her head. "That must be why my head hurts..."

"You looked really sick, but the nurse gave you some medicine so you should be all better now!" he beamed, rocking back and forth.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

"It's lunch time right now, the bell just rang." He smiled.

"Have you been here the whole time?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I tried to, but I had to go to class, the same with the girls. We stayed with you until the end of first period. I was able to leave fourth period to come and stay with you."

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered. "Thank you…"

"It's nothing Hina!"

"Hinata!" frantic yelling came as the door flew open.

The girls rushed in, excited at a sight of an awake Hinata.

"Oh we were so worried!" Sakura groaned as they pounced her, alerting Hinata a bit.

She giggled, "Naruto explained to me what happened."

"You mean that you up-chucked on him then hit the floor? Yeah!" Megami beamed.

Hinata blushed a bit and glanced to Naruto and his newly washed and dried clothes.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

He simply laughed.

"I'm just glad it wasn't anything to serious, just a minor fever." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah! We wouldn't want you missing anything! Especially the festival this weekend!" Ino squealed, excited as she let go and bounced.

Hinata calmed as the girls let go.

The festival.

Konoha's annual Moon Festival—Festival of the Moon.

The student and staff of Konoha high threw and hosted it every year to honor everyone's hard work and support in the past school year.

The girls had been looking forward to it for weeks, and as always, especially Ino.

"Ohh! My mom sent us the cutest Kimonos! Her agent's, sister's, friend's, husband's mother made them!"

The girls stared at her, blinking as she stopped and gave them a look of confusion.

"What?"

"Anyway, we're just glad you're feeling better," Tenten said.

"Yes." Hinata smiled weakly. "I think I can go, I'm a little hungry we should go get some lu—"

The five of them stared in shock as Hinata turned to the side and threw up again, the only difference this time…

It was blood.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's good that you brought her here when you did. Any later and she would have coughed up enough blood to kill herself." Dr. Kenko spoke as he stepped back into the hospital room with his clipboard.<p>

The girls turned back to him as Naruto kept his attention focused on a sleeping Hinata on the hospital bed.

"Dr. Kenko," Sakura said, relieved.

"Sakura, it's so nice to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Is Hinata going to be alright?" Ino whimpered.

"You're friend is suffering from a hemoptysis. Her lungs are releasing blood due to irritation in her airways which could come from coughing."

"She's been coughing a lot since this morning," Tenten explained.

"I see. Well, in the last few days has she been having any other coughing issues, health problems? Even a little?"

"It has been going on for the last few days, but they've only been light," Sakura explained fearfully as Naruto looked in surprise.

"We all thought nothing of it."

"Has she been feeling weak at all? Shown any signs of pain?"

"Saturday night she said her back hurt, so she took a couple pain pills and went to bed early," Megami said. "Then on Sunday she said her shoulders hurt and her neck. I thought it was just because of the walking we did at the mall!"

"Hmm…" he mumbled as he scribbled on his clipboard.

"A nurse and I are going to run some CT scans on Hinata to see if there is anything wrong. As for now I'd advise the five of you to head back to school, it might take some time."

The girls frowned at the proposition.

"You are welcome to return back here tonight. The X-rays should be ready by then." He reassured.

"Will…will she be okay…?" Naruto finally managed to whisper.

Dr. Kenko smiled a bit.

"We'll take good care of your girlfriend, lord Uzumaki."

Ino arched a brow, "how do you—?"

"Miss. Haruno talks about you lot quite a bit when she visits. Most of the doctors in this hospital unit know you all very well, especially Dr. Hana."

Sakura blushed sheepishly as the girls hovered over her.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't worry you guys! Hinata's real strong!" Megami tried to assure as the girls let the students dance on their own as they sulked and thought about Hinata.<p>

"Besides, it's way too late in this story for something drastic to happen to her!"

Ignoring her, the girls turned back to watch the girls dance.

"I hope Naruto's doing okay, he looked pretty shaken up about it as we drove back to school." Tenten sighed.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, it should just be a small fever or something," Ino said.

"I don't mean to make things any worse, but coughing up blood isn't included in a small fever." Sakura explained. "I'm afraid there's something going on with Hinata, but hopefully something we can fix."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys sat in silence, listening to the recording of the new song as they each sat in chairs in front of the recording equipment.<p>

All accept one.

"How long is he going to sulk." Sasuke demanded as Naruto lay, his back to them, on the red leather lounge couch in the recording studio.

"Have a heart for once would you?" Shikamaru said, "Hinata's in the hospital, even Neji's on edge." He mumbled the last as they glanced at Neji, who leaned on the equipment with a blank expression and his hands in his hair.

"She's not dying." He said plainly, "she's just a little sick, it's happened before and he still freaked out."

"Be a little more considerate," Gaara said coldly, "we'd all feel the same way if any of the girls were in her position."

"We're going to go and see Hinata in a couple hours," Neji sighed as he sat up straight while Naruto secretly listened in.

"Let him be for now."

His eyes glistened as he bit his knuckles.

He couldn't stand it when anything happened to anyone he cared about.

But Hinata…

It felt like a knife in his chest to think that there might be something terribly wrong with her.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good evening everyone," Dr. Kenko said as he stepped into the room with a clipboard in hand and a nurse following behind him.<p>

The ten sat around the room. Naruto sat next to the bed Hinata had been in before they moved her for X-rays.

"Dr. Kenko," Sakura said, standing up.

"Where's Hinata?" Megami asked quickly.

"Your friend is fine I can reassure you that." He smiled a bit.

The girls sighed in relief as they slumped back into their seats.

"She is fine in the hospital that is, but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he slowly stood up while the others turned to Dr. Kenko.

"W-what's wrong?"

Dr. Kenko looked down and unclasped some papers from the clipboard in his hand. He held up some X-rays they knew to be Hinata's.

"Hinata's X-rays came in. These, right here are her lungs." He pointed to the X-ray of Hinata's lung. The ten of them closely looked as his finger hovered over an extended part stretching at the edge of her right lung.

"What's that?" Megami asked, disgusted.

"A tumor." Dr. Kenko breathed.

"Oh my god…" Ino whispered as the girls looked up to him, pale.

"Please relax girls," he quickly assured, "it is a small tumor. Very early in its stage. You see, because Hinata has begun to suffer from hemotysis it has developed in her right lung. You're very lucky you brought her when you did, if the tumor had grown any more it could have…" he cleared his throat as he looked at their worried expressions.

"It could have developed into lung cancer."

"What do we do?! We have to get it out don't we?! Don't we?!" Naruto yelled, jumping up.

"Hinata is in need of emergency surgery if you want the tumor to be removed as soon as possible. We'll undergo treatments but we'll have to set a date for surgery. But, in order to go through with this we'll have to contact her father to settle legal and financial issues."

"Her father is in Hong Kong on business for two weeks." Sakura explained.

"Well we'll need some sort of relative for legal purposes."

"What about Neji?" Tenten offered.

"I have to be eighteen," he explained.

"Right," Dr. Kenko said, "I'm sorry. Without legal consent, we can't—"

"Dr. Kenko please," Sakura pleaded, "my father will contact Mr. Hyuga and get his consent, I'll call him right now."

"I can cover the surgery and treatment costs right now." Naruto said hastily. "Just let Mr. Hyuga know that she's in need of it."

"Naruto, you don't need to—"

"No! I want her to get better as soon as possible!" he yelled frantically, cutting Sakura off. He turned to Dr. Kenko.

"Can I please see her?" he begged.

"Of course, you all may follow me." He assured. He turned back around with the nurse who led them out.

The two led them past room after room, past busy doctors and even the maternity ward until they finally found themselves in a dark room, fixed with small glass rooms containing resting patients under light blue lights.

"Here she is," the nurse said as she stopped by one of the glass rooms.

Naruto leaned his hands on the glass as he watched Hinata lay sleeping under the light blue light in a hospital gown and thin blanket.

"Is she okay…?" he whispered..

"She's resting. She woke early, wondering where you all were, she was scared but we assured her we were here to help." The nurse explained, turning to Naruto.

"She called for you when we tried to calm her."

He fisted his hands on the glass and rested his forehead on it.

"When will she wake up?" Ino asked.

"We're going to move her out of this ward and back to her room to begin treatment so the tumor doesn't extend more before surgery." Dr. Kenko explained.

"Sakura, Naruto, will you follow me? We can settle what's needed while nurse Muchu moves her back to her room."

Sakura nodded while Naruto continued to watch her.

"Come on Naruto…it'll be quick." She whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder, leading him off the glass.

* * *

><p>Though, it took longer than Naruto intended. After dealing with the payments while Sakura contacted her father who transferred her to Hiashi's business number, they spent half an hour trying to convince him that they had everything under control and he did not need to come back.<p>

Finally, after a pain staking wait, they rushed to the others who were back in Hinata's room.

"Hey! Guys!" Sakura yelled as she rushed in.

Yet, only to be shushed by Shikamaru and Sasuke.

The light of Hinata's room illuminated as her open window shined the darkness of the outside. Ino slept on Shikamaru's lap while Megami slept on Sasuke's chest.

Gaara sat by the window, staring out to the moon as the two stepped in.

"Where are Neji and Tenten?" Sakura asked as she stepped in.

"They went to check out the maternity ward." Gaara explained.

Without listening Naruto rushed in to the bed that Hinata lay in, still asleep.

He kneeled down to her while Sakura stepped over and sat on Gaara's lap.

"Hinata…" he whispered. "Hinata…"

His heart skipped a beat as her eyelids twitched. Slowly, chastely, she began to open her reddened eyes.

"Hinata!" he gasped.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked as she sat up.

"Naruto…kun…" she whispered/croaked.

His smile began to rise as her lavender eyes opened fully.

"Naruto-kun…I woke up…" she whispered.

He held her hand.

"In a dark room…and….a-and…you…weren't there…"

"Hinata…" he murmured.

"Hinata!" Sakura smiled as she stood back up.

"Hinata…?" Megami mumbled as she began to sit up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi…" she croaked again.

While Ino still slept the girls rushed up to her other side.

"I woke up earlier…the doctor said that…he said that I'm sick…"

"Hina…" Sakura smiled sadly as he brushed her hair from her face.

"They found a small tumor in your lung…but! They're going to get it out as soon as possible!" she reassured.

"A tumor…" she whispered as she set her head back.

"That…can lead to lung cancer…can't it?"

Sakura hesitated, but nodded.

"But you don't have to worry bout that! You're gonna get better Hina!" Megami smiled.

"My mother…died of lung cancer…" she whispered.

Naruto clenched her sheets with his left fist.

"We know…" Sakura mumbled. "But, the doctors are going to do everything they can to reassure we never have to worry about that sort of thing."

Hinata smiled a bit sadly.

"Hello," a daintly voice spoke.

The girls looked around as Naruto kept his eyes glued to a fading Hinata.

A nurse stood by the door with a clipboard in hand. She smiled as she took a couple steps in.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over."

"That's fine, come on guys." Sakura took a deep breath as she stood up, "thank you."

The nurse nodded to them as she took her leave.

"I'll take her to the limo," Shikamaru sighed as he picked a still sleeping Ino up bridal style. "Feel better Hinata," he nodded to her as he carried her out.

"I'll call Neji and Tenten so they can meet us there." Gaara said as he stood up, taking out his phone as he nodded to Hinata, leaving.

Megami hugged Hinata tightly, "see you tomorrow Hina," she whispered.

"Bye Mega…" she murmured as Megami stood up straight, taking Sasuke's hand as he nodded to Hinata, stepping out.

"We'll be here right after school Hina," Sakura reassured as she kissed her forehead.

Hinata nodded and smiled weakly as Sakura stood up straight, waving to her as she stepped out.

Hinata slowly turned her head to Naruto who still stood on his knees, staring at her with a lost expression.

"You'll be okay…" he whispered weakly.

"Naruto…kun…" she smiled as she lifted her hand and touched his left cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed as he held her hand.

"I promise, I'll do everything I can to make sure you walk out here as soon as possible completely healthy." He nodded firmly.

"I know you will…Naruto."

"I promise to come and see you before school starts dattebayo!"

"Naruto…you don't need to do that…get your rest…" she giggled a bit, "I'm not going anywhere."

He gave her a lost expression again as his blue eyes glistened.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"You know I love you too…but you have to head home…I'll be alright," she promised.

He stilled as she lifted herself up and kissed him. He closed his eyes and returned it.

As she let go he stood up straight, backing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow…Hina," he said as he stepped to the door.

She nodded as she turned back and stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

For a moment, he contemplated going back, but, knowing he had to go, he forced himself out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>As he walked down the long golden steps, Neji ran his hand through his unkempt, loose hair as he stood in loose dark purple pajama pants only.<p>

He headed for the first kitchen, only to stop and raise a brow as he dropped his hand. He turned to the side as he listened to faint music, piano music, coming from one of the music rooms.

Barefoot, he stepped towards the room as the sound of the piano grew louder.

Only one person in the house played piano this early in the morning, and even that was only when their mood was at its worst.

He peeked into the crack in the door to see Naruto sitting at one of his pianos, the sky blue one, his eyes shut as his fingers danced through the keys while he played _Albinoni's Adagio_ in dark orange pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

Without a word Neji stepped away from the door and walked to the kitchen where the boys sat. He could still hear the music well as he sat in front of the breakfast one of the chefs had prepared for him.

"He's still reeling." Sasuke said blandly as he flipped a magazine they covered.

"What do you expect? Do I have to keep reminding you that Hinata's in the hospital?" Shikamaru sighed.

"You of all people know this is the only way he can keep himself calm when things get really bad." Gaara said.

"What's up with the morning funeral?" a voice said quickly.

The boys turned and stared as Itachi rushed into the kitchen, fixating a red tie as he fast walked in black dress pants and a white long sleeved collar shirt.

"Hinata is sick, Naruto is down, you're in a suit because?" Neji raised a brow.

"I was supposed to meet Midori and the wedding planner an hour ago, I overslept." He growled as he scarfed down his own breakfast. "Then I have to go to the studio for a meeting with Orochimaru about the Battle of the Bands and the album."

"Midori's gonna kill you before you get there." Sasuke said seriously without looking up at him.

"I know, that's why I have to go. Give Hinata my regards." He said quickly as he picked up his suitcase and rushed out. Just as he did, the piano music stopped.

The boys listened in silence as the front door slammed and slow footsteps began making their way towards the kitchen.

Finally, Naruto entered with a blank unreadable expression.

"Morning," he sighed, walking to grab a box of cereal.

The boys glanced at each other.

They couldn't figure it out.

He wasn't upset.

Yet, he wasn't happy either.

Just, emotionless, completely unlike him.

They had to see the girls soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Really?" Sakura frowned, pushing her hair behind her ear as the wind blew it.<p>

The eight members of Alpha and Omega stood on the courtyard, unusual and incomplete.

"He's been like this all morning." Gaara explained as students passed on another sunny day.

They watched as Naruto sat under one of the large trees by the one of the auditoriums. His elbows rested on his knees while he watched the grass.

"He hasn't said much or shown any emotions." Sasuke explained.

Neji rolled his eyes, "sound familiar?"

He cringed and held his head as Gaara turned back, Sakura giggled in turn.

"What do we do?" Megami whined.

"We tried asking him if it had anything to do with Hinata but he didn't say anything." Shikamaru said.

"Well then it has to be that!" Ino yelled.

"I'm not surprised he's feeling down because she's away, but he's gotta understand that they're going to do everything they can for her. If we believe Hinata's gonna be okay then she's gonna be okay," Tenten shrugged.

"I don't know…" Megami said, "I feel like it's something other than that…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The school day in Konoha proceeded as it usually did. Kakashi arrived late, they did English, went their separate ways, had lunch together, Kurenai's talked about her baby, then they hung out in Gym.<p>

The only difference is that all day Naruto could not take his eyes off the clock. No matter what he was doing he watched the time, even in lunch.

The eight of them almost didn't notice it until lunch time, whilst he still ate, he kept his distance.

Finally, the day ended, and the eight of them watched as he rushed out and past everyone else heading quickly towards the limo.

"So that's it…" Ino said, crossing her arms as he jumped into the limo while the eight of them stood on the steps.

"Come on!" he ordered impatiently from the door.

"Guess we'll meet you guys at the hospital then," Shikamaru shrugged.

The girls nodded as they went their separate ways, yet all towards the same place.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How was your day?"<p>

"Fine…it's…busy outside but quiet it here…for the most part." Hinata whispered and giggled as they swung they clasped hands between each other.

Naruto sat on a stool in front of a drowsy Hinata.

"Did you eat Hina?" Ino called from the couch she and Shikamaru sat in by the window, she read one of the magazines the hospital offered while he slept on her shoulder.

"Yes," she smiled, turning back to Naruto.

Megami sat on Sasuke's lap playing with her DS as he stared at the signs in the room with his arms around her waist.

Tenten and Neji were seated on the floor, laying on their front while Gaara sat in front of them, his legs crossed as they compared soccer players and basketball players.

The nine had arrived to the hospital almost an hour prior.

"Thank you doctor." They heard Sakura's voice from outside. She stepped back into the room, as she had been speaking to Dr. Kenko.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"They're going to do the surgery Saturday at nine since the rest of the week is pretty busy."

"Ugh!" Ino gasped, slamming the magazine on the floor. "They can't do that! That's the day of the festival! Hinata won't be able to go!"

Naruto twitched.

"Why can't they do it sooner?!" she demanded.

"Ino, there's a lot of other surgeries going on and only so many surgeons at hand." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well why don't you just call your dad and ask him to bring surgeons over here for Hinata." Megami suggested.

"It's not that simple, besides, Hinata needs her treatment before she can step into surgery, and even if she started today, she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital the day after, they want to hold her for another two to three days afterwards."

"Why?!" Tenten yelled.

"It's surgery you guys! She's gonna need a lot of R and R before she can leave. Even if they did let her go home she would still be in the same condition, they need to keep a good eye on her until she can move on her own without straining any vital organs." Sakura explained, her hands on her hips.

Naruto turned back to Hinata with a deep look of concern. She simply smiled and set her right hand on his bright blond hair.

"Naruto-kun…you're worrying again…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry you have to miss the festival Hina," Ino sulked.

"That's alright," Hinata smiled weakly. "The hospital is very close to the school, I should be able to see it from one of the rooms."

"Well," Sakura sighed as she glanced at her watch. "We have to get to work. As usual we'll see you after Hinata,"

"How are the girls?" Hinata asked.

The girls frowned for a millisecond then stood up. It was as if she were talking like she'd been gone for a long time.

"They're good," Tenten answered as they each leaned in and hugged her tightly while Naruto backed up a bit to give them space.

"We'll see you in a bit, hime." Ino whispered.

Hinata nodded as the girls stood up straight.

They waved and or blew a kiss to the boys as they took their leave to rush to work.

"You boys should probably head to the studio as well," Hinata offered.

Naruto twitched.

"I know how much work you have to do on the album," she said matter-factly.

The guys nodded as they too stood up.

"I can stay here with you," Naruto whispered.

"You know you can't…" Hinata whispered but still smiled.

"I don't like leaving you by yourself," he shook a bit as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"You aren't. The doctors are taking very good care of me…how about tomorrow, when the girls set off to work, you can stay longer if you want. Dr. Kana says I can get some fresh air, so, tomorrow I can sit out…you can sit out with me?" She offered hopefully.

"I'd really like that," he whispered.

"Uzumaki come on!" Neji yelled as the boys stood by the door.

He quickly kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"I'm looking forward to it dattebayo!" he beamed with his thumb up.

She smiled and settled back in her bed as h jogged towards the boys who waved to her and began to descend out.

"I will Hina! I won't miss it for the world!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!"<p>

"Excuse me?" Orochimaru said calmly, staring at Naruto who had jumped up and slammed his hand on the meeting table.

"Naruto, calm down." Neji ordered.

"What do you mean we have to fly to Seoul?! Why?! Why now?!" he demanded.

"I've told you boys before, you have to head to Korea for an album presentation and CD signing. A part of the album—the mini album—is being released in Korea before anything else."

"I thought we were doing that next weekened!"

"Change of plans, next weekend you're going to Paris to check out the Battle of the Bands."

"B-but…we can't go," he barley whispered, clenching his fists.

"To Paris?" Orochimaru raised a brow.

"No! To…to Korea…not now."

"Why not?" Kabuto asked.

"I promised…I…I promised Hinata I would…tomorrow we were supposed to to…"

"Hinata will be fine, the girls will be here to watch out for them." Gaara explained.

"I know but…"

"Naruto. You have a commitment to this band." Orochimaru cut in. "and to your fans. Whatever you had planned for tomorrow will have to wait."

He directed his attention to the rest of the boys.

"We have to leave in a few hours, we need to get there as soon as possible tomorrow to get ready. Kabuto has arranged your stay at Korea's finest hotel, when you get there, which should be early in the morning, you can rest and…"

Naruto drowned out the rest of Orochimaru's instructions as he stared at the open window.

Two days.

Two days without seeing her, or being able to check on her and see how she's doing for himself.

If it was any other trip and Hinata was healthy as a horse, all he would do was miss her terribly.

Now.

Now would be an even bigger pain.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"We should do another performance show, but this time at their school. The girls are doing really well and I think they're starting to like showing everyone what they can do," Tenten smiled as the girls stepped out of their rides at promptly seven thirty p.m.<p>

"Sounds good," Sakura said as they began walking towards the hospital. "I sure wish Hinata could be with us, the girls miss her, especially Ranra, you know how they are."

"Aren't the guys supposed to meet us here?" Ino frowned, looking at her gold wrist watch.

Suddenly, the sounds of Larval Stage Planning's Trip- Innocent of D began to blare.

"That's Sasuke right now," Megami said as she dug through her school bag for her phone.

She whipped out her white Nokia Lumia 920.

"Yo," she answered.

"Uh huh…yu huh…okay." She sighed as the girls listened to her.

"Okay, be safe, I love you."

She nodded.

"Bye." She said, hanging up.

"Safe for what?" Ino asked, her hands on her hips.

"You know how the guys were supposed to go to Korea next week? Well, it was changed to this week; they're flying there right now and won't be back until Friday night." She explained.

Seriously! Why didn't they come say goodbye! Rude!" Ino huffed.

"I doubt Naruto was okay with that," Tenten said, her arms crossed.

"I guess we'd better go tell Hinata." Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls smiled as they stepped into the hospital room to find Hinata sitting upright, eating spaghetti from a blue bowl while a nurse walked around, checking her temperature and keeping an eye on her lungs through a scanner.<p>

"Hey hime!" Ino cooed.

"Hi girls," she smiled, setting the bowl down next to water.

"How was work?"

"Tiring, the girls miss you." Sakura half smiled.

"Really?" Hinata smiled sweetly.

The girls nodded.

"We're also trying to keep Sakura out of the kitchen," Tenten rolled her eyes.

Sakura scoffed as Hinata giggled a bit.

"We'd cook, but we wouldn't meet your standards so we've just got take out." Tenten shrugged.

"Right, our laziness will have to survive on that until you get out of here," Ino smiled.

Hinata laughed, "you guys…" suddenly she frowned a bit, and glanced to the door.

"Are the boys still coming? You usually come at the same time."

The girls suddenly slumped and looked at each other as they sat on both sides of her bed, avoiding her legs.

"The guys had to go to that Korea trip early, they're flying there right now. They'll be back Friday night." Sakura explained.

Hinata's expression noticeably fell.

"Naruto…kun?"

"Sasuke told me to tell you that he's sorry he can't be with you tomorrow but he loves you and he'll be rooting for you until he gets back or something like that." Megami said reassuringly.

"I see…" she mumbled.

"We're here for you Hinata," Tenten added quickly.

"Of course," she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry," the nurse who had been walking around the room said quickly, stepping up to them.

"It's time for Miss. Hyuga's treatment; Dr. Kenko will be with her shortly."

"Alright, we'd better set out then, homework and all." Sakura said.

The groaned, hoping for more time with their sister.

"As always, we'll see you tomorrow hime." Ino jokingly bowed.

The girls gave their individual goodbyes as they once again exited Hinata's room. Moments later, Dr. Kenko stepped in.

"Evening Hinata," he smiled.

"Hello Dr. Kenko," she said politely, smiling weakly.

"How are you feeling? Opposed to this morning?"

"A-actually…not very good."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto leaned on the window of the limousine he and the boys rode in, looking at the darkness that was nighttime Seoul.<p>

After jetting to South Korea the boys were met with a midnight black limousine that would take them to their waiting hotel room.

At one in the morning, Shikamaru slept in the limo while Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke talked about what they had to do.

Blankly, Naruto watched the sights and the illuminated lights as they raced past each one.

"_She's asleep by now."_ He thought to himself. Even though he couldn't call her in the first place, he could call the girls to see how she was doing when they had seen her.

"I know what you're thinking."

He instantly shot his head to the left as the boys looked at him, excluding Shikamaru.

"The answer is no." Neji continued.

"What was I thinking?" he challenged.

"You want to call the girls to ask them how it went when they saw Hinata. Don't wake them up they have school tomorrow, plus we have to sleep when we get to the hotel, we have to wake up earlier than they do." Neji said.

"The more you worry about Hinata's condition the worse you will make yourself feel about the outcome. You have to take your mind of her for a _second_. For her sake." Gaara said.

"I…I can't…" he murmured.

"You don't see the girls being gloomy twenty-four/seven. Why is it so hard for you to smile just for a second even though she's sick? They said she'll be _okay_." Sasuke questioned.

"You guys don't get it!" he yelled angrily as the limo stopped, only he noticed.

"You don't get it…you don't know what it feels like…to see…someone you care about…so weak…so vulnerable…so close to death…" he spat.

The boys remained quiet.

In the silence Naruto forced open the door, alerting the driver who had come around to open it. He stormed out and slammed it back, finally making the boys realize they had reached the hotel.

Shikamaru groaned as he sat up at the sound of the door, rubbing his eyes.

"This is gonna be a long two days…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^Thursday^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Failed my math test today," Ino sighed dramatically.<p>

"Passed that same math test." Sakura smiled wickedly.

The girls laughed, including Hinata, as they sat outside in the warm spring sun and cool grass on a large striped blanket behind the hospital.

Dr. Kenko, having kept his promise to allow Hinata some fresh air and time to relax as the treatment sunk in.

"That was our day; you missed a hella hard Physics test." Tenten laughed.

"I wish I didn't have to miss so much, I'll have so much work to do when I get back." She sighed.

"We asked Dr. Kenko if we could bring you your homework but he says you need your rest and to keep your mind off things. Don't worry, we'll bring you up to speed when you get outta here." Sakura smiled.

Hinata smiled as she let the light breeze blow her hair left.

"I'm so glad I have you girls around to keep me entertained…"

"That's what we're here for!" Megami beamed.

Hinata's smile dropped, just a bit.

"I remember when my mother was in the same condition. Everyone was so distressed, she never laughed, we found no reason to laugh when we visited her. I think…because she was so sad, all she thought about was the cancer, there was nothing or no one around to make her happy, which made her weak…you girls make me happy, so I don't have to think about what could happen…"

"We love you Hinata. We have to smile. We're not forcing ourselves to be happy. We don't have to if we know you're going to be okay, and we know." Megami smiled.

The girls leaned in and hugged each other tightly.

Suddenly, Ino released as her phone buzzed.

She turned to her iPhone5 and stared at a new message as the girls released.

"Come on, let's go back inside." She smiled.

"Shika wants us to turn on the TV to E!-Korea.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Seated back in her hospital room, Sakura turned on the TV and flipped through the channels to E!<p>

Instantly they saw a woman on the screen with a mike in her hand that they knew to be Hea Jung as she stood in front of a very large and noisy crowd.

"In just moments the massively loved band OMEGA will arrive for a CD signing of their mini album that is being featured here in South Korea before the full album is released! Fans are highly anticipating this visit that was scheduled for next week but quickly moved up!"

The girls watched as the screams grew louder when the boys entered through the large double doors from the side.

The camera quickly turned its full attention to the boys as they waved and stepped forward.

The girls watched them as they stepped towards a long table with a white cloth over it, each taking their seats in front of the wrist banded fans who each paid for their individual, personal autograph's, entry, and of course, CD.

"Looks like they got to Korea all right," Megami said as she rocked back and forth.

Hinata kept her eyes focused on a particular member as Hea Jung continued to speak while the boys talked before the signing began.

She stared with glistened eyes as he smiled while Neji talked, waving to a fan that couldn't stay silent here and there when they called out their names.

Even though she had the girls, she painfully wished he was at her side, brushing back her hair and reassuring her that things were going to be okay, no matter what.

Even if he didn't believe it himself.

Suddenly, she felt tightness in her lower chest. She cringed as she held her chest. At the tightness again she bent over a bit, oblivious to the girls who watched the show.

As is descended into pain she squeaked, holding with both of her hands.

She began to cough, alerting the girls.

Before they could react she coughed further, letting blood spill onto her hospital blanket.

The girls jumped up.

"Oh my god…someone get a doctor! I need a doctor!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>After four hours of signing each individual, forced to listen to how much 'extensive' fangirls loved them, and having to force said crazed fangirls off them with the help of their body guards, the boys finally took their leave.<p>

"That was grueling." Shikamaru groaned as they stepped out, towards the waiting limousine.

"It's always grueling. We still have another one tomorrow." Neji sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"At least we can go back to the hotel now and sleep," Shikamaru said as the driver opened the door for them.

He stepped in first quickly flopped down in his seat. Neji entered after him, Sasuke followed behind, Gaara began to enter behind him until he stopped and turned his attention back to Naruto who he watched stand and look to his left.

"You coming—"

He stared as he whistled, instantly a grey taxi pulled up to the curve behind the limo.

"Where are you going?" Gaara questioned.

Naruto shrugged as he walked towards the taxi.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke questioned as he peeked his head out, looking to the blond as Gaara did, he shrugged in return.

Naruto waved a bit to them as he opened the cab's door.

"I'll be back soon," he reassured as he slipped into the taxi, driving off to their confusion.

"W-where to, sir?" the driver asked as he pulled up to a light, shocked as he recognized him.

Naruto took out his wallet and slipped out 100 won.

"Could you just drive around for a bit?" he asked nicely. "I'll let you know when I'd like to stop."

"Sure," the Korean man said, aghast as he took the money then turned back to continue driving as the light turned green.

Naruto settled back and stared out the window to the darkening Korea.

For the next ten minutes the driver calmly drove around as Naruto stared out the sights. Passing by restaurants, stores, buildings, and even the hotel he and the boys resided in.

It wasn't until he saw a particular building did he sit up.

"Could you stop here?"

"Of course."

The driver pulled into the parking lot of a hospital.

Not just any hospital for that matter.

"Thank you…" he smiled as he opened the door, letting himself out.

He looked up to the large sign on top of the large hospital building.

HARUNO HOSPITAL

He slipped his hands into his dark blue jean pockets as he entered the busy hospital. He didn't realize Sakura's father's hospital industry stretched out of Japan.

He looked around to the working nurses and doctors as he walked in.

He quickly slipped on a pair of sunglasses and a red and yellow beanie hat he'd held around for when the boys went on as he fully entered.

No one paid heed as he walked down the halls of the lower hospital rooms.

He looked into every room he passed, watching sickly people, people sleeping, being attended too, eating, so and so.

As Korea grew dark he continued to walk around, peeking into rooms and watching patients for moments before going to another.

He glanced into a particular room and stopped abruptly.

He took a couple steps back to look into the room. There, he found a young girl, at least fifteen or sixteen.

She sat on the hospital bed, alone in her room. Dark bags sat under her eyes as her naked head, darkened with purple veins , rested on the white pillow.

An IV stuck in her arm with a machine next to her, what he recognized to be a life support machine.

Yet.

She smiled.

He moved to the side to see what she was looking at.

There, on the TV screen he found a rerun of one of the boy's concerts. He stood in front at the moments, leading the boys as they danced to the cheering fans.

"Hello…?"

He jumped a bit, turning back to her to realize she had seen him.

"Can…I help you?" she croaked, her breathing heavy.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you, I was just passing by." He said quickly.

"That's…okay…you can come…in," she breathed.

He smiled and nodded, stepping into her room.

" It's nice to…meet you…no one…really…comes to see me….anymore…nice…to have…a visitor…" she breathed.

"What do you mean no one comes to visit you?" he said, shocked, "what about your family?"

She smiled a bit as she did not take her eyes off the TV screen.

"My mother died a long time ago…I…only have my two brothers…and my dad…but…they're busy with…college…and work…" she breathed heavily, her life monitor shifted but returned to normal.

"They should still make time to see you, if I were them I'd come and see you every day." He said matter-factly.

She forced up a giggle, but quickly settled back.

"I know what it's like to stare at four walls for so long, I know what it's like to look at someone who's forced to do that too."

"Really…?" she croaked.

He nodded.

"I get really sad…a lot…but…something makes me happy…so I'm not as sad…"

"What's that?" he smiled, seated on a stool.

She weakly lifted her left arm a bit, pointing towards the TV.

He quickly turned and looked at the ongoing concert.

He smiled to himself.

"I really…love…this band…Omega…they…make me happy…today…they had…had a CD signing…I wish…I could have gone…" she smiled weakly.

"They make you happy?" he asked.

"Yes…if I don't…find something…that makes me happy…I'll…always be sad…and…I won't want…to keep going…"

He looked down to his hands, then looked up to her window where the night of Seoul showered with bright stars.

"There has to be a reason to keep going…or else, what's the point? There's always a reason…" he whispered. "Even if you don't see it…"

"Yes." She had heard him.

"My…father…always uses this…"

She lifted up her left arm as high as she could and made a fist.

"What does that mean?"

"To keep…fighting on…it's to encourage to be strong…keep…fighting…on."

"Wow…" Naruto whispered, aghast.

"Omega…isn't my only…reason…to keep…going…I love…my family…even if…they don't have time…" she breathed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Gidae…"

_Hope._

"I have leukemia…but…I'm sure you noticed…" she laughed weakly.

He smiled. "Thank you Gidae…"

"What's your name?...you sound familiar…" she sighed, settling back. "Do I know you…?"

"You might," he shrugged a bit as he took off his sunglasses and pulled off his beanie.

She instantly gasped and jumped back a bit, her heart monitor racing.

"NA—"

"Please don't scream!" he said quickly. "You'll hurt yourself!"

She settled back, trying to calm down.

"Is it…really you…?" she whispered.

He nodded simply.

"And if you're up for it, I'm sure the guys would like to meet you," he beamed.

With all the energy she could muster up, she squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Delighted, and smiling brightly, Naruto rushed to the hospital as soon as the jet landed the next day, Friday afternoon.<p>

It did not shock the boys as they watched him take another taxi towards the hospital.

The day before, he had brought them in to visit a sick girl, Gidae who was also a large fan of theirs.

The boys were happy to meet her, but were confused as to why he came to the hospital in the first place.

Nonetheless, they spent time with her until they had to go back to the hotel. The next day, after the CD signing, they saw her again and promised to visit her again soon, from there, they headed back to Japan.

Before he stopped by the hospital, eager, Naruto stopped by one of the flower shops Ino's aunt owned.

With a bouquet of star gazer lilies in hand, he jumped back into the taxi towards the hospital.

At a little passed seven o'clock he knew the girls would be on their way soon, so he cherished the few moments he would get with her as he rushed into the hospital.

As he stepped towards her room door, his expression dropped to confusion.

The door was shut, which, since she had arrived, never was.

He peeked into her room through the square window on the door.

His confused expression dropped to shock as he watched a doctor running frantically around her as a few nurses tried to keep her steady while she spit up blood with a dead expression on her face. Bags sat under her eyes, her nose bled as she coughed more blood.

He twisted the door open without thinking and dropped the flowers.

The nurses instantly twisted around to him as the doctor tried to stop her bleeding.

"The tumor's expansion has—"

Was all he heard as he stared at her in fear.

"Hinata!"

"Mr. Uzumaki, you can't be in here right now," a nurse said quickly.

"Naruto?" Hinata said through a cough of blood.

"HINATA!" he yelled.

"Naruto! You have to leave!" Dr. Kenko said.

"No! She! She's—"

"Nurse!" he said hastily as Hinata turned and threw up a puddles worth of blood.

Naruto's heart stopped as the male nurse tried to push him out in the kindest way possible.

"No! No! She needs me! Hinata!" he yelled.

Finally, he had to force him up as he held out for her.

"HINATA! Let me go! She needs my help! Hinata!" he practically screamed as tears began to rain down his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the male nurse said kindly as he closed the door quickly.

"Let me in! Please! She's dying! I can't leave her! PLEASE!" he cried, banging on the door.

Slowly, his bangs died down. He slid his hand down as he clenched his eyes and slid down until he hit the floor.

He turned around and sat against the wall, hugging his knees as he cried into his them.

For five minutes he soaked his shorts with his tears, sniffing, his shoulders shaking.

"Naruto?" a voice called.

"Naruto!" they yelled, footsteps running up to him.

He did not lift his head. Instead, the person lifted it for him. His tear filled blue eyes met Megami's.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Mega!" he cried.

"I can't do it! I can't just stand here and watch her die!"

"Naruto, Hinata will be—"

"We don't know that!" he yelled. "You didn't see her!" he cried.

"You remember when grandma died? She was so weak for so long and we had to watch her, and we couldn't do a thing! She left us on her own bed! We had to watch her body be taken away! I sat in a room for two weeks staring at four walls while mom and dad died right across from me! I had to watch them endure that pain for hours before they came for their bodies the same day they came in! I couldn't do a thing! I couldn't do a _damn _thing!" he cried painfully.

Her eyes watered.

"Now, the girl I love is gonna die and I still can't do anything!" he choked.

"Why does everyone around us keep getting hurt? Why is it that everyone we love has to either hurt _us_ or leave?!" he cried.

She put his head on her right shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck as he cried in her shoulder.

"I get it now…Naruto-niichan…I know how much it hurts…I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"Naruto!" she heard the girls yell as they had met the boys at the parking lot before stepping in with them.

He sniffled as he lifted himself off his sister's shoulder and looked to the eight of them with a terrible expression.

"No…" he sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"There is something I can do…"

He took a deep breath.

"I can give her hope…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Saturday.<p>

Saturday Konoha bustled around in excitement as everyone readied themselves for the festival Konoha high was holding that they were all familiar with.

Most dressed in Kimonos or Yukatas as they walked around in the night of the city, the festival having started at promptly seven p.m.

With games, plenty of food, music, and shows the people of Konohagakure happily enjoyed the fun, traditional night.

On the other hand, a certain Hyuga heiress made ready for surgery.

"The Kimono would have looked absolutely amazing on you, hime." Ino smiled as the eight of them stood in her room.

Ino stood in a yellow kimono with white and pink flowers over it, while Shikamaru stood in a plain dark green yukata

Sakura stood in a pink kimono with pink flowers dancing on it, while Gaara stood in a plain dark red yukata.

Megami stood in a white kimono with pink, red, and black flowers rising up, while Sasuke stood in a plain dark blue yukata.

Tenten stood in a green kimono with multi color flowers in each corner, while Neji stood in a plain dark purple yukata.

"Thank you Ino, but I should be able to watch from here…" a now calm Hinata said.

"How is the festival so far?"

"We've only seen a little because we wanted to come and see you first, but it looks great." Sakura smiled.

"That's good…and Naruto-kun?" she asked hesitantly.

"We aren't actually sure…" Tenten mumbled, scratching the back of her head. "He said he needed to do something, we don't know if he's down at the festival or not."

"I see…" she whispered, looking down to her sheets.

"But we know he'd going to come and see you! You still have an hour before the surgery." Megami reassured.

"Of course…" Hinata smiled weakly.

"We know you're going to be okay Hina," Sakura smiled.

"Thank you girls, and you guys as well, for taking the time to come and see me."

"We're all practically a family, if you need us, we'll be here." Gaara explained.

Hinata smiled softly.

"You all should go and enjoy the festival now, they'll start prepping me soon."

"We can't leave you now Hinata!" Ino scoffed.

"You'll miss the festivities," she said softly. "Please, for my sake, have fun."

Tenten shrugged a bit, "I'm down for a some dumplings,"

"Good luck with the surgery Hina, we'll be rooting for you," she said.

She nodded.

"I'm gonna win you something Hinata!" Megami called happily as the eight of them took their leave.

"Goodbye!" she called.

She sighed and she leaned her head back onto the pillow.

She was saddened a bit that she had to miss the festival and Naruto had not come to see her, but as long as she got better and could go home and wake up in her own bed and talk to a happy Naruto, it was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The festival progressed on as the eight of them had their fun with their each individual pair.<p>

No one had seen Naruto in the last half an hour that they had arrived. For a time, they worried but simply figured he had gone to see Hinata or was around in the large festival.

Megami giggled as a few children ran by with sparklers in their hands, laughing as they chased each other.

Her arm lay wrapped around Sasuke's right arm as they walked up and down the festivities.

"What should we do next?" she asked, excited.

"Why don't we try the—"

He raised a brow at her sudden squeak and unclasp of his arm. He turned around to see the space next to him, empty.

"Gami?" he whipped around. "Gami?"

She frowned as she found herself behind the stage in the darkness.

"Hey! What gi—Naruto?" she asked as she looked at her brother smiling in a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Where have you been?! We were wondering where you went! Why aren't you wearing your yukata? Why didn't you—"

"Sis?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could run and get the doctors to hold off Hinata's surgery for a second while I get everyone's attention?"

"Um…okay…why?"

He smiled brightly.

"There's something I want to do… make her look out the window then call me when she is…make sure she looks out the window…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miss. Hyuga, it's time for your anesthesia." The nurse said sweetly.<p>

Hinata nodded as the doctors made ready their equipment while she lay in a knew white room.

She shifted a little nervously but nodded again nonetheless. She glanced to the window where she could easily see the festival going on and almost hear it.

She turned back and the nurse leaned in to give her the gas.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled frantically.

The doctors stopped and turned to the door as Megami burst in, stopping as she put her hands on her knees.

"Finally…found…you…" she gasped, breathless.

"Excuse me ma'am but you can't be in here!" the nurse said quickly.

"Please, hear me out!" she said quickly.

They silenced.

"I need you to stop the surgery for a moment!"

"Why?" one of the doctors asked.

"Hinata," she quickly turned to her. "You need to look out the window!"

"Why?" she asked this time.

"It's urgent! You've gotta get up and look!"

Hinata frowned a bit as she moved the blanket off herself and sat up, she stood and began walking towards the window in nothing but a hospital gown, bare feet.

Quickly, Megami took out her phone and turned as she pressed Naruto's number.

"Okay, she's looking…" she said into her phone. After a moment she hung up.

Hinata stood at the window for a minute.

"Megami, I don't understand what I'm…"

She froze.

She froze in place when she instantly saw a ferry of lanterns. Paper lanterns rising into the sky from where the festival took place.

_**I have to tell you something  
>How I wanna be with you<br>Be with you, girl**_

_**There are even those invisible form  
>I pushed forcibly broken Ohh<strong>_

From where she stood she could see the people of Konoha letting the many lanterns go, facing where she watched them.

_**Key inserted in the chest  
>Hey, this same miracle<br>Are you sure you want to open your heart?**_

_**Thoughts are overflowing, This is my love  
>Increased even more and more<br>All I can not tell immediately  
>I want to tell someday<br>As if I took 1000 years  
>But always by your side<strong>_

The lanterns took high to the sky, hundreds of them flying as she watched the beauty unfold.

One lantern in particular stood out. It was closer than the others, almost in front of her.

She looked down and her heart nearly stopped as she watched Naruto's hands remained up below her as he had just released the lantern.

_**Piece of the puzzle of memories that you're here  
>And connecting memories were also softly next to me. Never seen anyone.<br>One map depicts two future  
>I was hiding in the back of the eye<strong>_

_**You know the meaning of the same tears  
>Are you sure you want to show me<strong>_

"Naruto-kun…you did this…" she whispered as she watched him stare up at her as he stood at the back of the hospital while the lantern nearly touched her window.

_**Thoughts are overflowing, This is my love  
>Increased even more and more<br>All I can not tell immediately  
>I want to tell someday<br>As if I took 1000 years  
>But always by your side<strong>_

_**I carry your name  
>I'd like to run a long journey<br>Back to memory before the meeting  
>But how far will transfer two<br>On the campus of the white snowy mountains  
>Repeatedly to you and me<br>I want to tell someday**_

They stared lovingly at each other for moments at the lanterns danced in the sky. That is until he put his left arm up half way, his hand in a fist.

Moments after he did the people of Konoha did the same thing, not only towards her, but to the entire hospital.

_**Thoughts are overflowing, This is my love**__**  
><strong>__**Increased even more and more**__**  
><strong>__**All I can not tell immediately**__**  
><strong>__**I want to tell someday**__**  
><strong>__**As if I took 1000 years**__**  
><strong>__**But always by your side**_

She knew that stance, in Korea it meant to 'keep fighting on' and that 'you can do it.' Giving hope and reassurance.

She looked back down to Naruto as his fist remained up as he stared at her with sad but hopeful eyes. He put his right hand on his heart, as she did the same, her eyes tearing.

Both knowing they had each others hearts, each others strength.

Each others hope.

_**My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours  
>My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours<br>My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours  
>So you don' t wanna be oh…<strong>_

_**(My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours)  
>Never let go (My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours)<br>Wanna be with you  
>Baby… (My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours)<br>Oh my baby..**_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto beamed as he, for the fifth time, whipped Hinata around in his arms.<p>

"Naruto! Naruto come on! You're gonna rip her in half!" Sakura called, chuckling.

"I can't help it!" he smiled shyly as he sat her back down again.

On Tuesday morning, Alpha and Omega stood whole again on the grass before school.

Hinata's surgery had been a complete success and the tumor was no more. She was released from the hospital Monday night and could finally go back to school Tuesday.

"It is great to have you back Hina!" Ino smiled.

"I'm glad to be back, I missed being with you all terribly."

"Well, you're not gonna miss all the homework you have to catch up on I'll tell you that!" Tenten laughed a bit.

Hinata sighed but kept her smile.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out," Tenten said.

"Yeah, Shikamaru's great at helping me cram," Ino beamed.

The girls laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on! We'd better get to class!" Sakura called.

Each pair nodded and began to make their way to class.

Naruto and Hinata on the other hand stood back and gazed at each other.

"Naruto-kun…what you did for me…I'll never be able to thank you enough for making me strong…" she whispered.

"Don't sweat it Hinata," he smiled sadly.

"I couldn't imagine a day without you let alone life…"

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too…"

"Promise me…no matter what…" she said a bit shyly as she clenched his shirt.

"Promise me…through all the good and the bad…we'll always have each other…?"

He lifted her head up and kissed her, she leaned in and kissed his back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He didn't have to say it, for her to know that he agreed.

As they released, he took her hand, laughed as she smiled shyly while they ran towards the eight who waited for them.

_I promise._

* * *

><p><em>Of all the powers and all the strengths they possess , Hope is what keeps them going.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>T!B!C<strong>

**I guess you could say this is short seeing I'm normally throwing 20,000+ word junk in your face but this chapter was unplanned and I really had to think about it.**

**BUT I hope you liked it! I'm posting this the night before school starts! So in about ehhh eight hours I'll be back in a classroom!**

**Yay…**

**WORRY NOT.**

**I WILL.**

**UP.**

**DATE.**

**DRESSESS IN PROFILE**

**BYEE!**

**^Konoha to the stars^**


	40. AH special: Confessions of a Fangirl

**WARNING: THIS IS **_**NOT**_** THE NEW CHAPTER.**

**This is a small (not really) little extra chapter. You see guys, the last few months haven't been going well and as much as I love you all, A.H hasn't been number one in my life as it usually is.**

**But, I'm finally starting to get back up on my feet and work on the new chapter so that means it's still under way and will be posted in the next week or so, maybe even couple of weeks but definitely won't go past the end of November.**

**I'm sorry to disappoint, but Sophomore year really hasn't been my year so far and I've been going through a lot, but I want to thank you all for still sticking by and being patient with me.**

**So here is a MINI CHAPTER I've had sitting around for a while to make up for lost time.**

**Hope you like!**

**Song one: Friday I'll Be Over U by Allison Iraheta**

**P.S: This mini chapter is events ****PRIOR**** to "The Hime Chronicles"**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions of a Fangirl<strong>

* * *

><p>My name?<p>

Yusei.

Yusei Takaku (Takaku Yusei)

Light green hair, scarlet colored eyes, fair skin, a little pale but normal. The rest of my body is about as average as any high school senior girl. I'm pretty short, at least five feet, I'm about a B in the breast category, pretty thin but not bony, just, normal.

And I have a confession…

I love…I am, in love with…

OMEGA.

But like, who isn't?

My walls are covered with posters of them, including the limited edition ones (you won't believe what I had to do to get those!), some grouped, others separate photos.

The walls are painted in orange, blue, green, light purple, and black in honor of them and their signature colors. I have every one of their CDs, mini albums and special edition rare discs included!

The dolls, perfume (_UNSEEN_, by Neji; _BLACK FIRE_, by Sasuke; _SHADOWS_ by Shikamaru; _BELIEVE_ by Naruto; _AWAKE_ by Gaara, ect. Ect.)

jewelry, the shirts, hats, pants, lingerie, dance games, sing along game, shoes, karaoke set, journals, backpacks, bed set, costumes, pajamas, fake tattoos, EVERYTHING, you name it, I have it. The only thing missing from my Omega infested room…is them.

But! Enough about all that! Dreams are meant to stay where they are!...in my room…

(BTW OMEGA SONG!)

My life, is as it is any day. Well it would be, but today is my first day at Konoha high, the most prestigious school in Japan or so I've been told. I just moved here from Takasaki when my mom got transferred, so here I am, in my room, getting ready.

Call me crazy, I put on my favorite splash Omega T-shirt (as in it has the boys standing on the front in black and white with splashy colors behind them on a white tee, and Omega in various colors on the back) with a black loose mini skirt with OMEGA in the large insignia in white in the corner of it and black ballet flats with OMEGA on each foot, the letters on each toe across the front were the toes are hidden. Along with my black big leather OMEGA handbag with OMEGA in various colors on the front, and the boys names scattered multiple times in different colors on the back.

I'm sure the girls at Konoha high will be just as big as fans as I am, what's wrong with wearing the clothing? It's not like they're going to be there, sheesh.

And so, on Wednesday I grab my bag and head out where my mom is waiting for me to drop off me and my little brother.

We live pretty near Konoha high so it doesn't cause for a long drive. Konoha middle school is about a mile away from it, with Konoha elementary and preschool at about the same distance.

"Yusei, are you excited for your first day at Konoha high?" my mom asked as any other mother would.

I would have answered her, if a limo didn't wiz past us as I was about to. A long black limo that is, heading as if it were about to be late.

"Wow….wonder who that is…"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Oh nothing mom! Yeah, I'm pretty excited," I answered, beaming. The limo seemed to be going the same way we did, I wonder who it could be…maybe they go to my school…

"Mom, look at what she's wearing!" Tomada laughed from the back seat, my thirteen year old brother.

"You look like a dork with all that band stuff you're wearing!" he snorted. I rolled my eyes; he just doesn't understand the greatness in Omega.

"Like you should be talking! I always saw you and your idiot friends obsess over that Angel chick!"

"So what? We're guys, and she's hot I won't lie about it," he smirked; I grimaced and rolled my eyes again.

"Alright that's enough out of the both of you, you should be settling yourself, today's a big day." Mom said, keeping her eyes on the road.

I sighed at my mother, there was nothing special about today, it's just me being another new student. The only thing that would make this day worthwhile is if Omega showed up.

But what are the possibilities of that? Right?

Finally, mom stopped by the front of the school where the buses stopped.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later," I smiled as I opened the door and let myself out.

I faintly heard the sound of my mother yelling to have a good day as I began walking towards the building.

Suddenly, I could hear a loud engine running, like…like a motorcycle, before I could turn around to see what it was someone yelled to me.

"COMING THROOOOUGH!"

The cycle ran passed me, I screamed as my skirt flew up. I screamed again as I tried to pull it down, hoping anyone didn't catch any of that.

I AM wearing Omega panties…

Suddenly another motorcycle ran passed at supersonic speed, I jumped back in fear.

Am I being attacked?

I looked around; most people were looking at me, like I was an alien who didn't know what she was doing or where she was.

I took a few deep breaths as I began to walk towards the building.

As I did a shiny fuchsia Lamborghini (YES _Lamborghini!) _drove passed me.

Wow, must be some rich girl, how else could she have afforded that? Won a bet? I laughed to myself.

As I did another car passed me, a light blue Porsche this time.

Wow, this school really is prestigious.

I continued to stand there and stare as the two girls in the motorcycles parked and took off their helmets.

Wow…

There was a girl with red hair (LONG ass red hair!) and a brown haired girl with these really cute buns. From the Lamborghini strutted out a girl with long blond hair in a high pony tail…pretty.

From the Porsche came out a girl with…it sort of looks like pink hair, but I must not be seeing it right. From the shotgun seat came out a pale looking girl with long midnight blue hair.

Before I could take a second glance at the five girls another girl came up to me.

"Hey! I just saw that fiasco!" she said laughing.

I turned to her in confusion, "you okay? You must be new if you don't know you're not supposed to take a short cut through the student parking lot this early in the morning, or else you'll be trampled by the motorcycle twins." She said smiling.

I continued to stare in confusion, "yeah, I'm new, this is my first day." The girl beamed, with short brown hair and glistening chocolate eyes.

"I'm Turomai! Welcome to Konoha high school," she smiled slightly bowing.

"I'm Yusei, nice to meet you," I smiled.

HURRAY! A friend in less than five minutes! Score!

I proceeded to walk into the building with Turomai, where other students were already walking the halls.

We stood somewhat near the doors were a few lockers were and A LOT of girls stood fixating makeup.

"Turomai! Where have you been? We have to get ready!" one girl yelled at her.

"Gotcha!" Turomai nodded, pulling out things from her bag.

"Get ready? For what?"

She shot me a look as if I was insane, "Who do you—" suddenly Turomai laughed, "oh that's right I forgot! You're new," she smiled looking down at my shirt.

"And judging from your outfit you must be an Omega fan, right?"

I nodded but why would it matter?

suddenly it caught me. The limo and everything!

"Wait! Are they coming here? Making a special performance or something?" I boasted, damn I picked a good day!

A small group of girls laughed. I frowned, maybe I hadn't caught it.

"No…they don't need a special performance…they go here every day!"

Holy fucking shit...

My world.

Has just collapsed .

My mother (who I love to death right now!) chose the one school in the entire country were…Omega goes.

I screamed in delight. But, it seemed my voice landed into a fall of screams of other girls. I turned around.

The noise didn't bother me, I'd been to concerts and such, this was nothing.

The screaming died as the double doors were opened.

I couldn't believe it, I was but a few feet away from the doors were OMEGA would walk through, after all these years of wishing and wishing to be one of theirs; I might finally get the cha—!

"Wait a minute…who the hell are they?" I demanded.

Walking with the boys were five…girls, who the hell are they? I fumed.

"Yeah…that's their girlfriends—" she said sheepishly.

GIRLFRIENDS?

Okay, the excitement earlier just turned around and punched me in the face…

"G-girlfriends?"

"Yeah for a while, it sucks, but—"

"who are their girlfriends?" I asked frantically.

Turomai pointed forward as I turned and looked forward.

No way…It was those two girls who tried to run me over! And those three girls in the really cool cars…

"That right there, that's Ino Yamanaka, she's going out with Shikamaru," she explained as I watched the two walk together first.

The blond girl walked and talked like she was in a debate while Shikamaru walked with his hands in his pockets, trying to listen…I can't believe I'm but a few feet away from HIM and that GIRL is RIGHT NEXT to him.

"Da fu—"

"She's the daughter of Imoi Yamanaka"

"I know her! she's a model!" I boasted.

Turomai nodded, "they're the most stylish couple in school, it mostly comes from Ino but she makes him look really good."

I sighed.

"Those two, that's Sakura Haruno, she's the daughter of Aoi Haruno, you know of the chain of Haruno hospitals?"

Holy fuck.

Now I know why she's driving a Porsche! She's super fucking rich! Her dad basically owns every medical industry in Japan! What the hell?!

She's going out with Gaara; they're the smartest couple in school."

I watched the girl with FUCKING PINK HAIR…I guess I wasn't looking at it wrong. Must be dyed I guess, walk with Gaara. She hung on his arm, leaning on his chest smiling with her eyes shut as they walked. He held a blank expression as they walked together.

"That right there, that's Hinata Hyuga, she's the daughter of the owner of Hyuga corp. and Neji's cousin, but you probably already knew that—"

Another little rich girl.

She's gorgeous to top it off…fucking perfect.

Turomai pointed forward again. "She's dating Naruto."

I frowned at them, he twirled her around smiling, she giggled as she kissed him on the cheek and they continued to walk.

What I'd kill to be in her place.

"They're the cutest couple in school," Turomai sighed.

I guessed Naruto must be her favorite.

"That—" she pointed again to the couple coming from behind. "Is Tenten Sento, her parents are ex-military sergeants, they're really respected around Japan."

I watched as Neji had his hands sliding down the hips of the also pretty brunette. Which she tried to remove, glaring at him as he smirked.

Who would try to let go of him? Seriously!

"She's going out with Neji, they're the…now how do I put this?...sexiest (or most sexually active) couple in school."

I blushed, thinking of the fact that they'd already slept together….more than once.

"And finally, THAT is Megami Uzumaki—"

"What!"

"Yep, she's Naruto's sister. I'd think you'd already have heard about her in the magazines or something…"

She pointed to the red-head leading on…oh. My. Gosh….Sasuke Uchiha.

She held his right hand as she bounced forward, smiling like there was no freaking tomorrow. He walked with her, slightly smiling.

I…have never…seen Sasuke smile. Not in concerts or interviews, talk shows, ANYTHING!

"I don't know much about her aside the fact she's Naruto's older sister, she's dating Sasuke though, I guess you could say they're the toughest couple in school? Something like that."

I noticed the necklace she wore on her neck, it sported the Uchiha symbol.

Sasuke must have given it to her…

I watched as the five couples walked forward, when they did, everyone resumed, as if watching them make their entrance was a daily thing!

For one, I can't believe Omega JUST passed by me! ME!...and some other girls but that's not the point!

I was RIGHT there…

But something still bothered me…

"H-how long have they been going out?" the girls around me cringed; I knew the answer couldn't be good.

"About five months at the latest…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Five months…<p>

Five months…

FIVE FUCKING MONTHS! I yelled in my head as I stood by my locker.

That's the longest I've heard of Omega dating anyone! And I read the magazines! Well I should have realized then, I knew those girls looked familiar.

But what's so special about them? They look like any girl who could have pleaded with them to go out with them, they probably won't let them go or they're blackmailing them! They've got the money to do it! That's why they've been dating so long!

Poor boys…

I wonder what it would be like if I had met them first, like if I had dated each one of them!

Better yet! If I was like dating all five of them and I was like their mistress or something!

I blushed at that thought.

Then I could have all five of the statuses!

Shikamaru-kun could shop for me!

I could have _private_ tutors with Gaara-kun!

Naruto-kun could kiss me and call me princess everyday!

I could really do _it_ Neji-kun!

I could be the one wearing Sasuke's necklace!

Scratch that, I SHOULD be the one wearing Sasuke's necklace!

It all sounded so wonderful! Like a dream come true!

I would truly be THE Omega girl!- (no pun intended)

"Excuse me…"

I continued to day dream in my head. Imagining Sasuke, shirtless, on top of me, begging me to let him ravish me…

"Hey…"

I sighed dreamily, "Of course you can kiss me Sasuke-kun…"

"Alright then…thanks?"

I twisted to my right, bouncing out of dream land.

There stood Sasuke.

Staring RIGHT AT ME, well looking down at me anyways, ten inches is a little long to go.

But when I had been day dreaming about him!

He gave me a blank expression but I could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Your locker's blocking mine…"

Oh.

My.

Jebus.

He…

He talked to me…

Sasuke Uchiha…just talked to me…

He rose a brow as I stood there staring at him like a dumbass.

He sighed as he moved my locker door away.

"OH SORRY!" I yelled even if he'd already moved it.

"It's fine…" he said plainly.

I feel like such a doofus!

On the other hand, his locker is right next to mine!

Double points! I could have screamed right there if a certain redhead decided not to ruin it…

"SASUKE!"

It seemed the yell had no effect on his, he just turned his head slightly towards her, giving a calm and cool expression, one I'd never seen before.

"Yeah?"

"I left Mr. Bear in my locker! If I don't go get him he'll suffocate! I don't want to walk there all by myself! Can you come with me?"

Okay, who the fuck is Mr. Bear?

I expected Sasuke to say something in an annoyed tone like 'Its just a bear' or 'who cares?' or better yet, 'bitch I don't know you get the fuck out of my face I'm talking to this gorgeous/fabulous/totally fucking awesome girl next to me'

It sounds good in my head.

But…

He turned around and gave her a stern yet playful look.

"What did I tell you about leaving him in there? If he suffocates and dies he'll haunt you." He smirked.

Wait…what…?

"NO! I HATE GHOSTS!—On certain occasions—come on we have to go save him!" she yelled.

He slightly chuckled (OH MY FUCKING GOSH) as he slammed his locker and took her hand.

It's like she's a kid or something! And Sasuke's doesn't look like the type to deal with crap like that!

Has everything the magazines, TV, and Tumblr have spoken to me been lies?

No…

I took a deep breath as I grabbed a notebook and pencil for my English class, and headed to find it.

Being resourceful, my mother made sure I got my schedule before I started school, then came here to look for my classes after school hours.

I mean, what idiot would wait until the very first day to look for it? This school is huge! And it just might land you in trouble.

My homeroom, English with a Kakashi-sensei.

At least it wasn't hard to find, it turns out the class was just down the hall from my locker.

Points!

The warning bell rang, meaning everyone was rushing to get to class, also meaning rushing past me and bumping into me…the new kid.

As I tried to get through I caught a glimpse of the redhead (Megumaire?) and Sasuke rushing to the doors.

A freaking teddy bear in her hand….

I also saw Neji rushing too with (oh lord…) his shirt half unbuttoned, and his hair in a fritz.

He ran holding the hand of the brunette (Ten…six…?)

Her buns were down, and her shirt was slightly wrinkled.

I think I'm starting to understand why…

I turned red as I watched them rush into the classroom; I can't even imagine the things they could have done in some unknown room.

I shook my head as I rushed into class just before the bell could ring.

I awkwardly looked around for a seat. When most people were seated I looked to the few empty seats, guessing they must be spares, I picked one and sat down.

I sighed in relief when the bell rang, I made it. A few more people rushed in.

Man I hoped I wasn't sitting in anyone's seat.

Especially anyone important.

"Hey…new girl…that's my seat…"

I cringed.

Of all the people…

That familiar voice. The familiar cocky, sexy, dominating voice that made my panties wet every morning.

I didn't just say that…

But…

Neji….

I couldn't even turn and face him I was so mortified.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered like a scared guinea pig as I slowly stood up, unable to look at him.

"Don't be so damn rude you prick!" the bun haired girl yelled as she slapped him upside the head as she redid her buns.

Hey! No one hits Neji-kun!

I repressed the urge to glare at her as she turned to me, smiling calmly.

"You can sit here if you want."

"O-oh…I don't want to intrude…it's fine." I managed to get out. Neji huffed, crossing his arms.

Ugh, he can be cold to me as much as he wants; he's still hot as hell!

"Alright everyone, take your seats," a smooth voice said as the door closed.

The bun-haired girl shrugged as she took her seat, Neji sat down next to her in the seat I was supposed to sit in, wrapping his arm around her shoulders possessively as she got closer to him.

I continued to stand there like a dumbass who doesn't know what she's supposed to do.

I observed the fact that the ten of them sat in two rows, six in the first, four behind.

At the end of the first row by the door it started with Naruto and that one girl with no pupils, then Gaara and bubblegum chick, then Neji and dumpling girl who sat were I stood.

Behind them are Sasuke and that five-year-old-impersonating tomato girl, and then Shikamaru and goldilocks.

I have no idea how long I stared at them, but it must have been long since…

"Hey new girl, got an eye problem?" a girl with shorter red hair than that childish girl and glasses called out, which of course resulted in laughs among the class.

I turned red as I looked down and took a couple steps back.

"Shut the hell up Karin! Like you should be talking!" the red-haired girl yelled as she turned to her side, glaring at the OTHER redhead.

"Wasn't talking to you Uzumaki!" she yelled back.

"You're the one with glasses you four eyed bitch! Why don't I come over there and shove them up your prostituting vagina?!" she growled back.

Graphic much…?

'Ooo's' went across the classroom as the 'Karin' girl glared heavily at her.

Ugh, what's going on here? Can someone just find me a seat already?

"Girls that's enough!"

They settled back, huffing.

Seems like an everyday thing…

"Miss, who are you?" the teacher asked, a man with long black hair tied in the back with sleep lines down his eyes. He seems really young.

Wait a minute.

What the fuck?! This Itachi Uchiha! Sasuke's brother and their manager! And he's definitely not the way they described the Kakashi guy!

Substitute maybe?

Then damn this school is loaded.

"I-I'm Yusei…I'm new," I said nervously.

Hey! I'm still trying to get over the whole OMEGA BEING THIS CLOSE TO ME factor damn it…

"Well then, can you stop gawking and come to the front to introduce yourself?"

I blushed again, which resulted in another round of laughs.

Sheepishly, I walked up to the front.

"Tell us a little something about yourself-"

I took a deep breath.

"My name is Yusei Takaku, I just moved here when my mom got transferred…well, I like to shop—"

For Omega stuff.

"I love surfing the web—"

For the latest news or exclusive pictures of Omega.

"I love scrapbooking—"

Omega things.

"daydreaming—"

About Omega.

"And ramen—"

Because Naruto loves ramen.

Because I love Naruto.

Because I love Omega.

Omega.

Omega.

MOTHERFUCKING OMEGA I CAN'T.

I JUST CAN'T.

"Do you…by any chance…like Omega…?" a girl called out slowly.

That was it…

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! I LOVE OMEGA!" I squealed.

So I have this problem, whenever anyone brings up Omega (which comes around often) I instantly have to get into the conversation and say how much _I _love them and all the things I have.

There was tension in the air as they stared at me.

How mortifying, gosh I wish someone would just—

"Hey! You're that girl I almost ran over!" the dumb red-haired girl blurted.

Thankfully, it drew everyone's eyes off of me.

She got up and literally jumped on Sasuke's table and flipped over in front of me.

In fear, I took a step back.

She bowed.

Shit….

"Megami's sorry! We were racing! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Twitch.

"You didn't scare me; I was just alerted that's all…" I said calmly.

"Well since the two of you are already so familiar with each other, Megami, why don't you and the girls keep Yusei company." Itachi said casually.

Say what—?

"Sure!" she beamed.

Suddenly she grabbed both my arms with each one of hers and started swinging them up and down.

"Oh this is going to be so fun! I love making new friends! You wanna be friends?! I wanna be friends! I like turtles, and ramen, and boobies, and—!"

"Well now that that's taken care of I have other business to attend too." Itachi sighed as he left the room and his students.

What kind of a teacher is he? Man I hope the real teacher doesn't ditch like this.

And will this bitch let go of my arms already!

I hardly noticed as everyone went back to talking and such.

"So you wanna be friends?!" she continued to question.

"Umm…sure…?" I grumbled.

I shall be no friend to anyone who's taken Sasuke away from me!

"Yay!"

This dumbass…

"Here! I want you to meet everyone!" she continued to smile (doesn't she ever get tired of that?) as she dragged me to the two rows.

"Hey guys! This is Yusei!" she beamed as the nine of them stopped talking and turned around to me.

"We know _stupid_ she just introduced herself," the pink-haired girl said with an eye roll.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," she smiled.

"I'm Ino!" the blond smiled, tossing her hair back.

"Sup, I'm Tenten," the bun-haired girl saluted.

"I-I'm Hinata…a pleasure to meet you…" she said quietly.

She looks so, shy and innocent.

I mentally scoff, it's obviously a cover up just to look cute in front of Naruto-kun.

How dare she…

"Hi, nice to meet you," I forced myself to smile.

It's not like I want to hate them, it's just because they go out with Omega that I do.

But of course…she didn't stop there.

"That's Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji," she pointed over to the boys who had leaned in together, talking. "They're in a band or whatever." She said dully like it _wasn't_ the most fucking important this in the history of the universe and forever for life.

All five of them turned to look at me.

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh.

Neji smirked (eep!) giving me a once over. Sasuke and Gaara stared blankly. And Shikamaru gave me like a bored expression or something along those lines.

Naruto…smiled at me…._me_.

"Hi!" he said so sweetly I almost died.

"The names Naruto—!"

"Uzumaki, you love ramen, hate the cold, and think moist is a funny word to use when describing a fruit," I sighed dreamily.

He blinked, letting his waving hand drop down.

Oh crap. I did it again.

Sasuke sighed, leaning up to give me some recognition.

"Sasuke—"

"Uchiha, you hate almost everything, can't stand Naruto (though you're best friends) and you like to put Tomatoes on almost EVERYTHING."

He raised a brow at me.

Not again!

Neji continued to smirk at me, of course I had to turn as red as Sasuke's tomatoes.

"Neji—"

"Hyuga, you like girls, cars, sex, and find Naruto to be a complete pain in the ass."

Okay, I have a hard time believing I just said that.

"Hey!" Naruto frowned, directed at Neji.

Neji's eye brows went up, like he was suddenly interested in something.

At least I caught their attention!

Shikamaru sighed, scratching the back of his (FABULOUS) brown hair.

"Shikamaru—"

"Nara, you find almost everything troublesome (especially girls), you like to sleep in your free time and even when you're not free, and you have a GPA of over 200."

You must be joking…

"Do Gaara! Do Gaara!" Naruto chanted.

He turned to me, (god those eyes….!) staring with an uninterested expression.

"Gaara—"

"MOTHERFUCKING SABAKU! You're the prince of Suna, you have a tattoo that reads love in Kanji, your favorite sport is anything that calls for blood and you think the sun will die out in the next thousand years." I breathed heavily.

"Wow…someone's been doing their homework…" Neji smirked.

I impressed him? FUCK YEAH!

"How do you know so much about them?" redhead asked with the dumbest expression.

"I've been a huge fan of Omega since I was in the eighth grade! You guys are amazing!" I squealed.

Then stopped myself.

"I-I mean! I'm not obsessed or anything!" I laughed nervously.

"Clearly…" Neji dragged sarcastically, giving me another once over, examining my outfit. "Nice get up."

Fuck it, he can look at me as much as he wants!

"Well, we don't usually let fangirls hang out with us but since your new do you maybe wanna hang out?" Naruto smiled, rocking back and forth on his chair.

DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT?

"That sounds a little offensive Naruto," pinkie frowned. Then she turned at me and smiled. "What he means is do you wanna sit with us during lunch? We could get to know each other better."

Yes.

I would LOVE to get to know _OMEGA_ better.

"Sure, I would love to get to know you guys better," I forced up a smile.

"Cool, well you might want to take a seat for now." the bun girl laughed.

So I did as told, taking a seat at the row behind Sasuke and Shikamaru.

For the rest of the hour I listened to them talk. Occasionally they would turn back and ask me some questions but it usually never had anything to do with me.

English class ended up not starting at all, but I didn't mind, at least I got to stare at the guys all hour.

So when the bell rang I moved onto second period. I began to pack my things as the ten of them stood up.

"Hey! Yusei!"

I shot up head up, the ten of them stood, staring at me.

"What've you got for second period?" the blond girl smiled, leaning on the bun girl.

"Oh…" I said quietly opening my notebook and took out my schedule.

"Umm…"

I blushed.

"Sex ed…"

This fucking trolling school.

"Oh cool!" the bun girl smiled. "Neji and I have that second period, come on we'll walk you there," she offered.

"Thanks." I smiled, but of course I'm only thinking that Neji's in it too.

Suddenly the other girls started laughing, trying to contain it.

"what?"

"Have fun," pinkie cooed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide the hate in my tone of voice.

"With the two of _them_ in it, Sex Ed. ?it should be a pretty interesting class for you."

What the HELL is that supposed to mean?

Whatever.

A class with Neji-kun is worth _anything_!

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>On second thought.<p>

I wouldn't mind switching out and being in a class with _another_ member, even if one of their dumb girlfriends was in it.

I sat practically alone at the beginning of lunch. Well. Kind of alone.

I say kind of because for the last five minutes (since we've walked in.) Neji and that buns-bitch have been making out like wild animals who're about to die and need to breath from each other, right in fucking front of me.

This is the most awkward shit I've ever had to experience.

And I've been through a lot of awkward shit…

I shift uncomfortably and it's like they don't even FUCKING notice me.

This isn't new either.

They did the exact same fucking thing all throughout second period while the teacher tried (AND FAILED AT) getting their attention back.

Ugh.

Watching them eat each other's faces is making my heart clench.

I wish someone would—

"HEY! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Can't you see you're making Yusei uncomfortable?!" the red one suddenly yelled from behind me, making me jump.

Grant it I don't like her but I have to thank her for saving me from…_this_.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot you were there!" buns laughed, scratching the back of her head.

Thanks bitch…

"Sorry!"

"You could always sit somewhere else…" Neji-kun mumbled.

What…wait…THIS IS ALL THEIR FAULT! If these stupid chicks weren't here I know they'd be paying more attention to _me_…right?

"You know, one of these days, you're guys are gonna slip up, and we're gonna laugh when Ten's walking around with an inflated stomach," Sakura said as the rest of them sat down.

(NARUTO-KUN ON MY RIGHT. GAARA-KUN ON MY LEFT. JEEZUZ TAKE ME NOW.)

Her? Pregnant?!

Yeah right, Neji-kun's not stupid.

"We're gonna get some lunch," the blond announced a couple minutes of them talking later.

The other four stood up and I almost cheered!

FINALLY, some alone time with Ome—!

Yusei, would you like to come with us? They have good things in the snack bar." The one with no pupils asked.

I guess I can sort of tolerate her, but only because she's related to Neji-kun.

Well yeah, the dumb redhead is Naruto's sister but she's still a demon in disguise!

"No thanks, I'm not hungry right now, I'll see what's up there later." I smiled, waving wildly, expecting them to leave quickly.

A few of them shrugged as they turned around, walking to wherever the food in this place was.

NOW I can be alone with the guys!

Wait a minute…

HOLY HOBBIT!

I'M ALONE WITH OMEGA.

ALONE.

WITH.

OMEGA.

THE ONLY GIRL.

WITH.

OMEGA.

THE MOST POPULAR BAND IN JAPAN CONSISTING OF FIVE FEROCIOUSLY SEXY GUYS.

Take THAT Bella.

Now's my chance too—!

"Should we ask the girls if they wanna come over today?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"We don't have anything to do and it feels like they haven't come over in a while!"

"Can't, I'm taking Ten out to dinner to celebrate her game," Neji-kun said without looking up from his phone.

"Why don't you take Megami out and make it a double date since they're both of the team," Gaara-kun suggested, glancing at Sasuke-kun.

"Oh please, he can't even get her _laid_ let alone get her to dress up and go out," Neji-kun said, smirking.

I watched as Sasuke-kun kicked him from under the table though they were right next to each other.

"I think the girls will want to come over, Sakura said she has a lot of college prep she wants to do with me." Gaara-kun explained.

"Doesn't she care about anything other than school?" Shikamaru-kun asked, sighing.

"Hey even we don't know what goes on in his room when they're alone. College prep could mean something completely different." Neji-kun chuckled.

Gaara-kun kicked him this time.

"Stop kicking me!"

"Then stop being such a pervert! Don't you have anything other than sex on the mind? Ever?! I can't believe you and Hinata-chan are related." Naruto-kun sighed.

"I haven't always been like this. Ten doesn't help." Neji-kun rolled his eyes.

"Well, what about Ino?" Gaara-kun asked.

Shikamaru-kun shrugged, "If she wants to she'll try and make all the girls but I don't think we have to worry about that. They'll want to. Oh, and the dinner next week too…"

What the hell is this.

It's like they've completely forgotten I'm here!

What in the fuck.

They even talk about them when they're not here?! That's not like them at all! As far as I know…

Well.

That's all they seemed to do for ten minutes until those _girls_ came back and separated me from them again.

But.

They STILL didn't stop talking about them.

Maybe I should have said something! Maybe if I had opened my mouth I would have caught their attention. Yeah! It's my fault for keeping my mouth shut.

I don't know how much longer I can handle watching the ten of them be all lovey dovey…it's starting to really piss me off.

Why can't I have that? Why couldn't I be the girl?

Maybe if I had met them first I could have that five way romance I've always dreamed about and written in my fanfictions!

I mean…uh…

Anyway, just looking at them is really bugging me. I should have at least one of them! Half my life has been dedicated to Omega! What makes them so special?!

"So what do you say? Yusei?"

"Huh? What?" I blinked dumbly as I turned back to them.

"You wanna hang out after school? We could tell you about KHS and chill out!" blondie said excitingly.

"But we wanted you guys to come over to the mansion today!" Naruto-kun whined sadly.

I looked to the rest of the guys who were giving me dull looks. Even Neji-kun looked annoyed.

Oh man…

"T-that's fine! I don't want to get in the way of—"

What am I saying?

Well, I don't want them to hate me because I'm taking away their precious princesses!

"We could hang out afterwards! We just met Yusei! We should get to know her!" blondie went on.

"Is that okay with you Yusei? We could all hang out at your place then go over to the mansion later on?" pinkie asked.

OMEGA?

AT _MY_ HOUSE?

I don't know how much more of this my heart can take.

"Yeah sure, that sounds cool," I said, smiling casually.

Holy fuck. Omega's coming to my house.

Omega. Is actually coming to my house.

What am I gonna wear?

Holy shit I have I have to clean my house!

I have to get some food!

Holy Allimo! Is this like a quintet date or—?!

"So it's settled then, we'll be over at like four so we can go home and get settled first, kay?" pinkie said.

Oh yeah, that's right.

The five of them are coming too.

Sheesh, I'm never going to get anywhere with my princes with them around!

Something must be done!

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please welcome Yusei Takaku to our Music and Vocal class." A cheery dark-haired woman spoke.<p>

A ferry of lazy claps and 'heys' swept across the room.

Geez…

I didn't even sign up for this fucking class, my mom did. Just because I sang in choir from the third grade to my sophomore year she thinks I have some sort of a gift.

Well, I'm not a bad singer, but I don't think I'm elite enough to be in this class!

And would you look at that.

The ten of _them_ are in here.

Either my day is getting better…or worse.

"You came at a perfect time Yusei, we were just about to start a new small project." Kurenai-sensei (according to my schedule) said as she motioned me to a chair in the front.

Again.

Next to _them_.

It seems they all sat in the front, but Omega sat on the right while _they_ sat on the left, leaving me between the lovely Shikamaru-kun and that dark-hair chick.

"Hi Yusei!" the dumbass redhead whispered, waving and smiling.

A forced a smile up at her. Geez! Why is she trying to act so damn nice all the time!

That act can't last for long

"This project is going to help me focus on dance again. You will each have a partner where you will rehearse and recreate a dance of a popular song. This shouldn't take more than a couple days as I would like to move onto bigger things…"

Partners huh?

Maybe…just maybe if I hope really…really…really hard.

Please…please…please please…

"I'll be splitting you off into partners and assigning you a song!" she beamed as she picked up a paper from the stage. "On Friday we'll take a day off to work and do free performances!"

Hm.

Free performances.

"Yusei, since your new I'll give you a partner first," she said sweetly, looking down to her paper.

Please…just give me this one thing…

Please…

Please…

Please…

Please…

"Yusei and Sasuke! You'll recreate the dance to 'Smooth Criminal'"

Welp, I'm ready and willing to fly off to heaven now.

I literally almost screamed my heart out and spit up blood.

If the moment wasn't completely stepped on.

"I want to work with Megami." He said harshly.

Heartache…

"Megami is working with Neji, on Thriller."

I turned to see Neji-kun smirk as Sasuke-kun clenched his fists to the point that they whitened.

Exactly how close are they…?

"Shut up you ass! You're hurting Yusei's feelings!" redhead yelled.

He visibly sighed and sat back as Neji-kun chuckled while Kurenai-sensei continued down her list.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, trailing his eyes to me in a way so slow and mysterious my cheeks felt like someone had set them on fire.

"How good of a dancer are you." He demanded. "I don't want to fail."

Ugh!

"N-not bad, I-I promise I won't disappoint you, I promise." I said quickly.

He didn't say anything else after that, he didn't even nod.

Well! I'm telling the truth!

I won't disappoint!

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>You've got to be fucking kidding me.<p>

You.

Have got.

To be.

Fucking.

Kidding.

Me.

Wait, let me step back a bit.

So it turns out Naruto-kun ended up working with blond (and according to the class, they're the best dancers in class/school/ever.)

Shikamaru-kun got paired up with no-pupils and Gaara-kun got his precious pinkie…

Neji-kun was for some reason pretty annoyed that buns got with this guy with black hair who actually kinda looks like Sasuke-kun.

Sai…I think it was?

Anyway, now it's gym class and I want to rip my fucking hair out.

Please give me one thing. One thing. JUST ONE these fucking chicks aren't good at.

I started Konoha high on dodge-ball day (lucky me.) so we were split up in four groups, two on each side of this big-ass gym.

For the latter of gym class (aka since I took a thick red ball to the face…) I've been watching those five girls.

Blondie, blue-hair, and pinkie were on opposite teams, playing against one another's _boyfriends_

Ew. (meaning Gaara-kun was on blondie's side and Shikamaru-kun on pinkie's, and Naruto-kun was on Shikamaru-kun's side with no pupils on blondie's side.)

On the next side buns and redhead were on a team against Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun!

In the midst of other students and stuff they all practically owned the court.

They flew around, smacking, kicking (is that even allowed in dodge-ball?), hitting, and pwning people like freaking…uhh…

NINJAS!

Or something like that…

Man…this whole day has been butt, the only upside right now is that all the guys are shirtless…and if they keep moving the way they are I think I'll drown in my own drool.

"Hey, you're new aren't you?"

I quickly looked up from the spot I sat in near other students who'd been knocked out.

A boy stood by me. He looked a good few inches higher than me, kind of tan with pure windswept hair. Thin, but not bony, not very muscle but now scrawny either.

I blinked a couple times as he stared down to me a little boredly, smacking his green gum.

"Yeah, I'm Yusei, nice to meet you," I said politely

"Eiyu, pleasure." He held his hand out as he obnoxiously smacked his gum.

I shook hesitantly. Sheesh, what does he want, can't he see I'm trying to examine my boys!

No. What if he saw me over here and suddenly got a thing for me?!

Well my heart is forever devoted to Omega, so he'd better—

"I just came by to let you know that you've been drooling on the gym floor since you sat down and had this spaced out/high as fuck, look on your face. I just thought I'd make sure you didn't have a stroke or something."

Fuck…

"Uh, thanks?" I said.

I quickly wiped mouth with the collar of my shirt. Damn it! When I said the guys would make me drown in a puddle I didn't think I was literally drooling!

"No problem. Oh, and you should probably get it cleaned up before you trip on your own bile." He chuckled.

I slightly glared as he moved past me, just when the bell rang.

"Later new girl."

Whatever, my drooling was in good intentions so screw him!

Well, it's the end of the day now. I looked up to the ten of them to see them meet up. They stood in an odd circle, talking to each other.

This is it!

Now I have to prepare my home for OMEGA!

And friends…

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Almost an hour after mom picked me up, I sped out of the car and proceeded to prepare my house for the arrival of the five boys I never thought I'd come face to face with.<p>

The whole ride home and hugged and kissed and chattered about how much I loved my mother for being transferred and what school she'd landed me in.

Even though I loved her to death for doing what she did, I kicked her and Tomada out (I had to pay him twenty bucks) so I could get the house ready and not have my family around when they arrived.

By the time I was done and dressed in casual (but of course cute and flattering) after school clothes, the door bell rang.

I instantly jumped up from the kitchen where I'd just finished laying out as much stuff as I could possibly think the guys could enjoy.

But of course after years of studying their favorite foods.

My excitement felt like a gigantic balloon as I twisted the door knob open.

But of course, that balloon deflated into a large wrinkly mess when I faced the people in front of me.

"Hey Yusei!" redhead waved, standing in front.

"Hey Yusei," buns said, her hands in her pockets.

"Hey chika!" blondie said.

"Hey there Yusei," pinkie said, smiling.

"Afternoon Yusei," no pupils said.

I quickly glanced my eyes around.

No boys in sight

"H-hey," I said nervously.

"Hey sorry but the boys got called in for an emergency meeting at the studio, they said they'd meet us here in a couple hours." Buns said, scratching the back of her head.

Perfect…this is exactly what I wasted my time for.

Well, no matter, as long as the guys are still coming!

Eventually.

"Oh! That's fine! Come on in!" I said quickly, moving to the side to let them in, leaving the door open in case (by some miracle) the guys arrived early.

They said their individual thank you's as I continued to force a smile while my toes painfully curled.

Alright Yusei, you can endure this. It's only a couple hours with these _people_ then Omega will be here and all my hard work won't be for nothing.

I sighed to myself as I turned around to find them looking around.

Great, I'm sure they're going to have something to say about my house since they probably all live in mansions and castles or something...

"I love your house!" blondie said loudly.

"Really?" I said, shocked a bit.

"Yeah! It kinda reminds me of our house," pinkie added, walking around with the other ones.

"You're house?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, we live together like the guys do," buns said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Is this food for us?!" she called back.

"Y-yeah, help yourself," I said back.

"Jack pot!" the redhead yelled as she ran into my kitchen.

The other three laughed as they stood by the kitchen, watching them do heavens knows what.

"Come over here Yusei, check this out, they're fighting over a cheese stick!" pinkie called, laughing as she motioned me over.

"Yeah…sure…" I said as I strolled over.

I stood by the doorless opening that led to my kitchen where I looked in to see the redhead piggy back riding buns as she ran around, clutching the cheese stick to her chest while redhead pulled her hair.

I couldn't help but giggle (just a bit.)

I chuckled a bit as we continued to watch them and when they both toppled over, I burst out laughing with the other three.

"You bitch…" buns growled.

"You fatass…" redhead growled back.

I quickly tried to stop myself.

Remember!

They are the enemy.

"I, uh, have more cheesesticks." I said quickly.

Though I had made a whole bag.

I was a bit surprised when redhead lifted herself up and beamed at me like I was a _goddess_.

"Wow, you really went all out," pinkie said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes, I think these are all our favorite snacks," no pupils smiled.

All Omega's favorite snacks…

"Lucky Neji wasn't here, he hates cheese sticks," buns said as she stood up.

What…?

"But they're my favorite snack!" she said happily.

What the hell! I read online that his favorite snack was mozzarella cheese sticks! When he was in an interview talking about his—

Oh.

So that's it…

Great. More time wasted.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where's your room?" blondie said a few minutes later after I'd made redhead her new cheesesticks.<p>

"Upstairs, it's just me and my brother upstairs, my mom's room is down here." I explained.

"Could we see?" no pupils asked.

"Yeab! Leb's see yur shoom!" redhead said barely incoherently as her mouth was filled.

Whatever, anything to pass time with these five.

I led them up to the stairs towards my room, all the way thinking about how good it would be when the boys got here. I would get a lot more time with them! We could talk! They could tell me about what it was like to be them!

They could even see my r—

Oh Jebuss.

My room.

I looked up in fear when they passed by me and stepped to the sign on my purple door that read

_YUSEI'S ROOM_

_NONE MUST ENTER_

_Except for maybe Omega…_

(the last line in tiny letters.)

"This is it right?" pinkie asked as she twisted the door knob.

"WAIT!" I yelled, jumping in front of them, forcing them back as I held my arms on both sides of the door, breathing heavily.

"Yusei, are you okay?" buns asked, her hands on her hips.

"W-why don't we go back downstairs?" I said nervously. "You guys wouldn't like my room anyway! It's messy and—"

"We can handle messy, we live with _that_." Blondie said, pointing to redhead who frowned at her.

"W-well yeah, b-but…" I scrambled my brain to try and think of a better excuse to keep them out of _my_ _room_. But, I couldn't think of anything for the life of me.

"Don't be embarrassed Yusei, how bad could it possibly be?" pinkie laughed as she stepped up and twisted the door knob visible in between my arm and hip.

Crap. Crap. Double crapola.

I closed my eyes as I moved to the side to let them inside my room.

They stepped in, and as they did I slowly turned and stood by the door, hiding to watch them and their reactions.

No pupils turned on the light to reveal,

_Everything_.

There, they saw it, my Omega infested (dedicated) room.

My walls, as I said before in the intro (if you were paying attention) is covered in Omega posters from top to bottom. The wall paper consists of all their signature colors along with the carpet below.

Everything, from my bed spread down to my lingerie had something Omega related on it as it lay visible.

I clenched my eyes and my teeth as I waited for the yelling as I expected them to scream at me for being so into _their boys_.

But, I stood surprised again, when they laughed.

Not a laugh where it's like, making fun, but a laugh where they're, having fun.

"Wow! I can't believe these dorks got to you! I mean I knew you were an Omega fan but these idiots aren't worth your trouble! I'll tell you that!" buns laughed.

"W-why do you say that?" I said, harshly, angrily.

Nobody talks about my boys like that!

"Sorry Yusei, I hope you don't think we're making fun of you for all this." Pinkie said, motioning to my room.

"It's just, it's fun to see people so into the guys and think they're all cool and stuff when in reality they're whiny, conceited, childish, try-to-hard-to-be-cool, narcissistic, overly-jealous, yet fun-loving teenage guys." Buns said.

Seriously…?

"What's it like hanging out with them?" I found myself asking as we absent mindedly sat down on my bed.

"We're all best friends. We don't all hang out because we're friends," pinkie motioned to her and the rest of them. "And they're friends and we are all dating. We hang out because we're _all_ best friends, if you're not dating one of the guys he's a brother, if you're not dating one of their girls they're a sister. They all look out for us and protect us. We're a family and couples at the same time, if that makes sense."

Wow.

"Yeah, yeah it does…" I murmured.

"We don't know how long the relationship will last," blue-hair went on. "But for now we all love each other and we're mostly all we've got."

Fuck.

Their relationships are more serious than I thought.

This isn't fair…this isn't fair at all…!

But, still…they don't really seem to see the guys as anything other than either someone they really like (maybe even love…I have no fucking idea…) with four more brothers.

I wish I was up in this mix…

"What's up baby, I'm Neji Hyuga, but I know you already knew that. I came over here because I could tell there was something wrong with you,"

I turned to see buns holding up my poster of a shirtless Neji-kun with his hands in his black jean pockets, smirking, talking in a deep voice.

"Oh yeah," pinkie said in a nasally voice. "What's that?"

"That you're still wearing all your clothes and I'm not top of you," she said in her voice deep.

The five of them burst out laughing and strangely enough, I couldn't help but laugh myself.

Hey.

They're actually pretty funny…

This time redhead picked up an up close poster of Sasuke-kun, glaring.

"Hey baby what's up, it's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh em gee! _The_ Sasuke Uchiha?!" blond yelled in another obnoxious voice.

"Why don't you come over and give daddy a kiss."

"Oh yeah? What if I don't want too?" she challenged, smirking.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha baby girl, it's not an option, come on,"

We laughed as she leaned in and smacked the fighting blondie with the poster, forcing 'kisses on her'

"Hina, would you like to do the honors?" buns asked as she picked up a poster of Naruto-kun, airborne with designer clothing.

"Yusei, why don't you do this one?" she offered.

"Oh, I don't—"

"Come on! It'll be funny!" blondie said excitingly.

I shrugged as they handed me the poster of Naruto-kun then held it up to my face.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name?" I said in the best Naruto-kun impression I could do, directed to blue-hair.

She giggled, "Hinata,"

"Really?, I thought it was Angel cause you seem to be falling for _me_."

We burst out laughing again. I dropped the poster and held my stomach as she draped ourselves over my bed.

Wow.

I slowly lifted up as I tried to catch my breath.

"Wow! That was really good girls! Do Gaara next! Gaara!"

I went pale.

The laughs quickly stopped and the five of them turned to the door. I turned around slowly, only to come face to face with none other than,

Naruto-kun.

Behind him stood the other four boys, right. Inside. My door.

There, I remembered who I was and the purpose of this whole, _hang out_.

But still…

Neji-kun smirked as the boys looked around.

"Nice room, hope you don't mind the real thing."

Finally, after an entire day of being on the edge and holding back.

I

Fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>I hummed to myself as I walked to fifth period the next day. I had went on by myself instead of walking with the ten of them because I had to go to my locker.<p>

I, was actually pretty happy.

For one, I got my uniform, and of course two, I spent the entire afternoon hanging out with Omega and some actually pretty cool girls.

But more importantly Omega.

After we spent some time at my house we went to the boy's mansion.

OMEGA'S mansion.

Until my mom came to pick me up.

It's as if all my dreams are coming true at once.

Well most of them…

I never thought in a million years I would even get the opportunity to be within a one mile radius of Omega, but here I am, hanging out with them (and friends.) as if we'd known each other for years.

Things can only get better from here!

"Hey! Drool-girl!"

I stopped in my tracks, clutching my notebook to my chest as others passed by me. I don't know why I answered to that, but maybe because the name was familiar.

Eiyu jogged up to me and stopped a foot from me. I slightly looked up to him in confusion as he smiled at me.

"Don't call me 'drool-girl' I have a name. I already told you it's Yusei."

"Yeah, but you did drool all over the gym floor so you're nickname can be drool-girl from now on." He smiled, cutely.

My cheeks inflamed.

"W-well then, from now on I'll call you noisy-what's-his-face-b-boy!" I said confidently.

"Hmm, sounds a little too wordy, are you sure?" he smirked.

I groaned and turned around to continue walking, only for him to follow me.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"My class is this way." He explained.

Yeah right.

"Don't fret, you aren't the first girl to wet the gym fantasizing about those guys," he said casually, his hands in his pockets.

"Omega?" I said as if he should refer to them properly.

"Yeah, but it's not every day you get to hang out with Alpha and Omega. They basically own the school. They must think you're pretty cool to let you hang out with them."

I blushed at the thought. I do get to hang out with the most popular band in the country and the most popular kids in school.

Alpha?

I shook my head and shrugged, "they're cool," I said casually.

"Yeah, so are you, you don't seem like most fangirls."

_He thinks I'm cool?_

"Hey! Eiyu!" a voice called from behind.

We both turned to see someone waving to him. A few guys stood by lockers.

"Well, later drool—I mean, Yusei," he winked.

I blinked as I watched him jog to his friends and begin to walk down the opposite hall with them.

I slightly smiled to myself as I continued only fifth period.

So much for his class being down here.

Anyway! Back to the main issue!

Today we're doing the dance project and Kurenai-sensei is sending us to separate rooms to work on them.

Which means.

Me.

Alone.

With Sasuke-kun for a whole hour.

Like I said, things can only get better from here!

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nice footwork, if you could incorporate those steps into the second part we'll have that down." His monotone voice said as he stopped the music again.<p>

Like I said, we'd all separated into empty rooms among the school so we could rehearse the song we were assigned. Since Sasuke-kun and I were partnered first, we were left in the Music and Vocal room. Kurenai-sensei went off to the teacher's lounge to give us our privacy.

Thank.

Jeebuzz.

I listened to everything thing Sasuke-kun said. Grand it he is a little bossy but I know his personality. He likes to get things done and likes to get them done right, which is why we've been working nonstop for almost the hour on the dance for Smooth Criminal.

I offered to pull up Michael Jackson the experience but I don't think he found it as funny as I thought he would.

Truthfully, I'm physically exhausted.

But I hear it's even worse with Naruto and especially blondie.

"Okay, thanks," I said as casually as possible.

Shut up, I'm still reeling about being alone with him.

All my fantasies could happen right here. Right now.

He'd ditch his stupid girlfriend—

Oh yeah, dumb redhead.

Honestly…the girls aren't as bad as I think.

"Let's pick it up again," he said as he pressed play to let the song start again.

Once again (for the qua-trillionth time) I moved with him.

There were parts when we were face to face, those were nice.

Then, there were those moments where we were up close and…touching…

Every time we grazed even a _little_ bit my heart surged and my body lit on fire. It was magical, even if it was for a little.

I've loved nothing more than I loved Omega ever since the eighth grade, they were my best friends when I got picked on. When new music came out I was more excited than Christmas morning (even when I got Omega stuff, which I still do.)

They are my outlet, my hope, my existence, I don't know where I'd be and who I'd be without them, and honestly, I think that's how most fans feel. Not everyone is crazy and obsessive and willing to sacrifice a lamb in order to praise them, some of us just love who we love and can't be ourselves without them.

All I've ever dreamed about was having at least one of them for myself, to feel their lips on mine and what it felt like to be in their arms.

When the music stopped, that's just where I was, in Sasuke-kun's arms.

The rest was up to me, a choice of mine.

And boy did I make a choice.

Before I could think straight my eyes were closed and my lips were on Sasuke-kun's. I ignored the footsteps in the back of my mind and for a moment, it felt like he was kissing back.

But I knew better.

I heard a gasp as soon as he pushed me off, there I finally got my senses back.

I turned around, barely noticing his furious glare as almost everyone—who was returning from their rehearsal—stood by the door.

Standing in front (as I should have known.)

Red—I mean…Megami.

She stared into the room in shock as the other girls and guys stood by, staring with a shocked expression not nearly as bad as hers. Her's was torn while her eyes glistened and her lip quivered, then suddenly I felt like the worst person in the face of the planet.

"Baby," Sasuke-kun said slowly. "It is _not_ what you think."

Before anyone could say anything else she twisted around with a tear running down her eye, sniffling as she ran out of the room.

"Megami! Wait!" Sasuke-kun yelled as he rushed past me, after her.

I stood alone in the room as everyone stared back at me. I rubbed my arm, unable to look at the girls who I knew were giving me either looks of disbelief, or hate.

Among them I heard the voice of the other redhaired girl with glasses whisper.

"Hmf…typical fangirl…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, I made a dumb choice, I get it, I get that.<p>

Everyone around me is making that pretty obvious as I walk to gym class.

I can hear the whispers as I quickly try to make my way to gym. Some of them are vicious, others mean, others just spreading plain rumors about how I forced myself onto Sasuke-kun or he and I were making out when redhead caught us.

Geez…

Well, looks like things can only get worse from here. Currently, I'm the most talked about and possibly hated girl in school.

Well, mom always said I'd be popular someday…

"Hey! Droo—Yusei!"

Just what I need.

"What is it?" I barely whispered.

"I heard what happened," Eiyu said as he walked next to me, which resulted in more whispers.

"Oh yeah? Shocking. News around this place seems to spread like wildfire…"

"Damn right it does," he laughed as he put his hands behind his head.

"So why'd you do it?" he asked casually.

"Why'd I—?"

"Why'd you kiss Uchiha? Everyone knows he and Uzumaki's sister are going out. Plus she's apparently really sensitive and is blaming him for what happened."

"B-but, she doesn't blame me?" I ask nervously.

He shook his head, "Guess not, says you've been nothing but nice and that you wouldn't do that, so I heard. You can hear them yelling throughout the building."

"Oh man…" I groaned. I sighed, "I think I'm losing the only friends I have and it's only my second day here. If I don't fix things I'll never have another friend again and I might have possibly ruined an entire relationship."

"Yup, you should fix things," he said casually.

"Hey," I said. "Why are you talking to me? I'm a social pariah right now."

He shrugged as he looked to everyone whispering as we closed in on the gym.

"I don't care what everyone thinks. Plus, I know you didn't mean to do what you did, you're smarter than that."

My cheeks burned once again as he smirked at me.

"Go on, fix it." He ordered as he motioned do the gym. "I'll be near you." He winked.

I took a deep breath, ignoring him for the moment.

I pushed the doors open and stepped in.

I did not like what I instantly heard.

"How the fuck are you gonna believe some chick you met yesterday over me?! We've been dating for almost six fucking months! I've known you since we were fucking toddlers! You're being unreasonable!" Sasuke-kun's very angry voice rained throughout the entire gymnasium.

I watched redhead, turned away from him on the bleachers as he stood and yelled. The other girls sat by her, blondie's hand on her shoulder while the guys sat up high on the bleachers.

Redhead sat teared up, her eyes red like she had been crying.

Great, now I feel like even more shit.

"I just can't Sasuke. Yusei's nice, she hasn't been mean or anything. She wouldn't just throw herself on you." She sniffled.

"But she did!" he yelled, his voice making me shake.

Suddenly, his angry expression dropped and a tired and desperate expression took over as he got on his knees by her and took her hand, which she tried to force out of his grip, failing.

"Look at me," I could hear him, though his voice was lower. She refused.

"Baby look at me, please," he urged, taking another hand and gently turning her left cheek so she could face him, where she still refused to meet his eyes.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you," it almost sounded like a whisper but I was the only one close enough to hear. "And I would never cheat on you…you know how I feel about you…"

Fuck.

Why can't that be me?

Why can't I have this fucking romantic ass shit happen.

Okay okay, remember what got you here in the first place.

I quickly stepped up, the girls noticed me before I could face them as red turned away from him again.

"Uh…um…" I said, barely above a whisper.

She turned to me, her eyes glistening while Sasuke too turned to me.

I've never felt as chilled as I did then when he death glared at me.

Fuck.

"M-Megami…? Yeah…Megami, he's…he's telling the truth…"

"What…?" she said, releasing from him as she stood up.

"What do you mean Yusei?" blondie—I mean, Ino, asked as she too stood, followed by the rest of the girls.

"I-I…I kissed Sasuke-k—um, Sasuke, on my own. He didn't kiss me back, I forced him into it." I said a bit quietly for every word.

"Yusei!" pink—urgh, Sakura said shocked.

"Why would you do that?" no p—Geez, uh, Hinata asked sadly.

"I don't know…" I said honestly.

"We thought you were different." B—pff, Tenten, said harshly.

"I'm really sorry you guys!" I said quickly. "I don't expect you to forgive me but please hear me out. I think you girls are cool and you're awesome friends to each other and to other people. You're nice, you're funny, you're all gorgeous, athletic, smart—"

"Do go on," Ino smiled as she tossed her head back. I noticed Sakura roll her eyes.

"What I mean is, you guys are really nice, and you have Ome—the guys, all to yourself…" I sighed.

"All I've ever thought about since I was in middle school was being…well…what you are and what you have now…and I just got so jealous knowing that you've been with the guys for so long and you make fun of them and call them names behind their backs—"

"Hey! What the hell!" Neji-kun yelled from right above them.

"And treat them in a way I thought was wrong because for someone whose strived for so long, I thought…well…I thought you didn't deserve them…at first!"

I took a deep breath.

"But you guys are so nice, to everyone, and so accepting, I completely misjudged you. I can tell why they're so into you because frankly," I looked up to the boys—and down to Sasuke-kun—.

"You guys are kind of jerks." I said honestly. "No offense."

"Nothing we haven't heard." Gaara answered back.

"But you all care about each other and keep one another in place…I just wanted to experience that…I wanted what you all have…what I've always dreamed about…but I made a stupid choice to try and get to it and I can't stress enough how sorry I am for backstabbing you guys. I'll completely understand if you never want anything to do with me again, but sometimes…it's hard being a fangirl."

They stayed silent for a few moments, just staring at me as I shakily waited for their response. It seems everyone else in the gym waited patiently too.

Even the gym teacher for some reason.

Finally, after a few grueling moments, Megami answered with a smile.

"Okay!"

"Okay?" I asked, confused.

"Okay?" Sasuke demands, harshly standing up.

"All is forgiven! We're still friends! Now let's play some tennis," she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't understand," I said, exasperated. "You're not mad?"

"No," she smiled. "You apologized so it's okay. I know you didn't mean to almost ruin a life long relationship because of feelings you've been harboring in your heart for the last five years, I would have done the same thing." She said understandably.

God damn…

"Besides," Tenten cut in, "you're still alright, for a fangirl. So you're cool with us."

I beamed.

"Wait a fucking minute." Sasuke-kun cut in. "She gets off for kissing me by apologizing?" he growled as he stood up and towered over Megami who smiled up at him. "What about me?! Trailing around trying to convince you of _the truth_ for almost an hour?!"

"I couldn't consider it," she shrugged.

"Why the hell not." He said coldly.

"You never said I'm sorry."

He looked like his head was about to burst until I quickly cut in just as the rest of the boys made their way down.

"Sasuke?"

He turned to me, still glaring.

"I'm really sorry for messing things up and…kissing you…" I said as Megami turned to the girls.

He sighed, then took a deep breath.

"We're fine, I guess. Just don't try to pull that crap again, I don't hit girls…"

I quickly nodded as I then stood a bit awkwardly.

"If it's any consolation," he added, making me look up to his face.

He smirked with his hands in his pockets.

"You're a pretty good kisser," he winked, still smirking.

Welp, my cheeks are on fire again.

I laughed when Megami smacked him upside the head. He half smiled as he rubbed it, then brought her in and kissed her.

Again.

Awkward moment.

Quickly though, Megami released and turned to me, still halfway in his arms.

"Wait! Yusei, I'll let you off the hook…on one condition…"

I gulped as she turned and smirked to the other girls.

"W-what's that…?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Megami:<strong> Oh yah!

Monday Tuesday we were cool  
>Wednesday I found out bout you<br>Caught my heart by telling lies  
>You weren't what you advertised<p>

**Yusei:** But silly me to believe  
>Oh Oh Oh I was unique<br>When I'm there you put on a show  
>Oh oh oh you gotta go<p>

Cause what's true about you?  
>Who are you when I'm gone?<br>Wanted to be with you  
>Don't know what I was on<br>Cause you got me to forget me  
>Oh oh oh oh you know that's true<br>Yah you got me to forget me  
>So Friday I'll be over you<p>

** Ino:** Oh yah!

No no I ain't gonna cry  
>Go and be with her tonight<br>I really don't care what you do  
>Cause Friday I'll be over you<br>**  
><strong>**Tenten: **And silly me to believe  
>I was unique<br>When I'm there you put on a show  
>Oh oh oh you gotta go<p>

**Hinata:** Cause what's true about you?  
>Who are you when I'm gone?<br>Wanted to be with you  
>Don't know what I was on<br>Cause you got me to forget me  
>Oh oh oh oh you know that's true<br>**Sakura:**

Yah you got me to forget me  
>So Friday I'll be over you<p>

Oh yah!  
>Oh yah!<p>

** Yusei:** And silly me to believe  
>When I'm there you put on a show<p>

**Megami and Yusei:** Oh oh oh you know that's true  
>Oh Oh<p>

Cause you got me to forget me  
>Oh ohhhhh<br>Now you got me to forget me  
>So Friday I'll be over you.<p>

**All:** Cause what's true about you  
>Who are you when I'm gone<br>Wanted to be with you  
>Don't know what I was on<br>Cause you got me to forget me  
>Oh oh oh oh you know that's true<br>Yah you got me to forget me  
>So Friday I'll be over you<p>

So the girls and I bowed as we just finished our collab performance the next day, fifth period. I sang lead, with Tenten on drums, Hinata on keyboard, Ino on bass, and Megami and Sakura on guitar.

The class cheered as we held hands and bowed.

I don't think I've ever felt more alive than I did that moment.

All was well, I fixed things with the most dominant people in the school and managed to fix my own reputation before it was shattered by the stupid choice I made.

Well, Megami helped with that.

* * *

><p><em>The day before. Ten minutes before the end of sixth period. An assembly.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Megami stood at the podium after she convinced her aunt (the principal, go figure) to call everyone to an emergency assembly.<em>

_I stood by her where I could still hear everyone going on about me being the Konoha High Home wrecker…_

_On the other side the girls stood by Megami as everyone quieted down._

"_Listen up BITCHES!" she yelled, catching the ears and eyes of anyone else who was left not listening._

_She thrust her finger towards me._

"_From here on out no one is allowed to give Yusei Takaku anymore crap! Alright?! We're cool now so I'd better not hear anymore stupid rumors or whispers! Got it?! And if this crap continues I will personally shove all your dicks up your asses! Then, I'll shove all the guys heads up the girl's asses! Got that?! If you don't lay off and cut the crap there's gonna be some human centipede type shit going down here, GOT IT?!"_

_I heard the collective murmurs of agreeing and nods and many yes's._

"_Okay," she smiled sweetly. "You can leave!"_

* * *

><p>Well, at least it was efficient.<p>

So, we're all cool now, and I've made some new friends.

In sixth period we had a free day, and then, it was finally time to go.

So, I survived three days in Konoha high, which means I made a complete rollercoaster.

I was going up the first day, which was rocky but aren't rollercoasters like that when they're going up? Then I got stuck in the middle part and had no idea what to do with myself until I finally had some help coming down.

Seems legit.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Hi I'm Yusei*~<strong>

* * *

><p>As I made my decent outside of school to head to my mom's car I heard a familiar voice that made me smile.<p>

"Droo—damn, Yusei!" Eiyu's voice called as I turned around, seeing him rush up to me.

"Hey Eiyu," I smiled. "I never did thank you for yesterday. You really gave me the confidence to go in there and say what I needed to say, I'm glad."

"Hey no problem, like I said, you're different from those other unruly fangirls. You've got…uh…spark. I like that about you, it's like you have a certain affinity that draws people in, probably why they like you and you're easily likeable." He shrugged.

I blinked.

"You like me?"

He blinked.

"What? W-what no! n-not like that I mean…I…I meant…" he stuttered.

I smiled brightly.

"Hey uh," he cleared his throat, "do you maybe wanna get some pizza? A few friends and I were heading to this new place and I was wondering if you maybe wanted too…"

"I'd love to," I said, hugging my notebook closer.

"Great," he blinked. "We could go together—I'll go get my car,"

"Okay, let me just tell my mom," I said.

He nodded, smiling at me as he passed.

Wow.

Just as he did, the familiar ten came out of the double doors and down the steps, talking.

They all truly looked like kings and queens…

"Hey, Yusei! You wanna hang out at the studio today?" Naruto-k—I smiled.

_Naruto _asked.

The studio.

Where the boys worked.

Where Omega made their music.

This seems like a once in a lifetime—

"Thanks, but sorry, I have other plans, next time."

They nodded to me as the girls waved goodbye, heading to their separate rides.

I took a deep breath.

I just turned down a huge opportunity. But hey, sometimes you have to let life get in the way of your fantasies.

Being a fangirl is hard work. Sometimes it gets weird, sometimes it gets in the way of life, and sometimes people don't understand, but that doesn't mean I'm not proud or okay with who I am and my interests.

I'm a damn proud fangirl and no one can tell me otherwise!

Maybe sometimes though, I do need a break from fangirling all the t—

Who am I kidding! Omega's still huge in my heart

I laughed to myself, anxious as I rushed to tell mom I didn't need a ride home.

Next time! I'm definitely going to the studio!

_Next time!_

_NEXT TIME!_

* * *

><p><strong>~*Bye I'm Yusei!*~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>FANGIRLS UNITE!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once again for being patient with me and I hope you enjoyed this little filler story (If you like Yusei don't worry! She'll pop up again eventually!)<strong>

**The real chapter should be out soon!**

**I love you all! See you soon!**


	41. ep39: Little Miss Everything

**Overall season two theme: Stand up by J-Min**

**Episode theme: Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott**

**Ugh school -_- anyway…**

**WELCOME! WE ARE ONE CHAPTER AWAY FROM THE 40****TH**** CHAPTER SPECIAL!**

**From Chapter 40 A.H takes a drastic turn! I hope you look forward to it as I am to writing it! ;D**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Singing voice representation:**

**Hinata Hyuga— Park Bom**

**Ino Yamanaka— CL**

**Tenten Sento— Dara**

**Sakura Haruno— Minzy**

**Megami Uzumaki— BoA**

**Song one: Only Hope by Mandy Moore**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other― Robert A. Heinlein<br>**_

* * *

><p>"That's it! Perfect! Lovely Miss. Ino, the camera absolutely adores you!"<p>

"I know." she said obviously as she turned, going back and forth in different positions as the photographer snapped the platinum blond girl as she stood topless, covering her breasts with her arm in nothing but a light blue mini-skirt, white stockings and white high heels, her other hand held onto the blue neon colored wall, her back partially to the camera.

On the other side of the shoot the girls sat together on the pink waiting couch.

Megami yawned, "Are we done yet?"

Sakura rubbed the side of her right eye and looked to her cell-phone. "Apparently not, she was supposed to be finished half an hour ago."

"Ugh! This is bull!" Tenten growled, "What kind of a photo shoot starts at four in the morning anyway?! She doesn't even look remotely tired!"

The girls watched as the lights focused on Ino while _Tome,_ a famous photographer, shot picture after picture of Ino for _H.O.T_ magazine which she would be on the cover, centerfold, and have extra photos of inside while Tome spoke about her and what is was like shooting with her. Ino confidently and gladly obliged to everything he ordered her to do since the moment he met her at a gala they attended with the boys, and had asked if she had wanted to come Monday morning to shoot.

Now, the girls sat in the GLITZ modeling studio at five a.m. after arriving to accompany her an hour earlier.

"Almost done, just a few…more…" Tome spoke as he snapped her a few more times.

"Done!" he said quickly, lifting his head up from the camera in his hands.

"Finally!" Tenten groaned out loud.

"_You_, were absolutely wonderful," he said dramatically as a girl with an Bluetooth quickly draped a towel on Ino who wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you, this was so much fun!" Ino said sweetly as another girl handed her a glass bottle of sparkling water with a straw inside.

"I would absolutely love to shoot you again, Ino." Tome said excitingly as another worker took the camera from his hands.

"I would love to stop by again; you can't imagine how much my mother will be excited that I'm modeling again."

"Of course, it is a true honor to be in front of the daughter of Imoi Yamanaka, you truly have your mothers beautiful features."

"I know," she winked as she smiled slyly, sashaying past him.

"And perhaps your friends would be interested in—"

"No thanks," Sakura said quickly, smiling.

"Yeah, we wouldn't wanna steal Innie's thunder," Tenten smirked.

"My ass!" Ino growled, then huffed and tossed her hair back.

"Well then that's that. I'll call you for more shoots hun! The magazine should be out this weekend!" Tome smiled.

"Thanks again!" Ino called as the girls stood up with her bra and top.

"Lovely, only two hours until school," Sakura grumbled, looking at her phone again.

"What an absolutely perfect start to the day! I get to model and act!" she squealed.

"Act?" Hinata asked, confused. "Act where?"

"Don't tell me you guys forgot!" she groaned.

"Auditions for King Arthur: The World's Greatest Love Triangle, start today!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look! Look over there!"<p>

"What, who's that?"

"Oh my gosh, it's Ino." One girl whispered.

"Who's Ino?" another asked.

"Are you living in a hole?! She's a senior and she's one of _The five_."

"The five?"

"Alpha…the most popular girls in school…" she sighed.

"I heard that this weekend _Tome_ sighed her on to feature in H.O.T magazine!"

"Isn't her mom like some famous model?!"

"Uh! She's gorgeous!"

"Her hair is so shiny!"

"Her legs are so long!"

"Her boobs are pretty good too if I do say so myself." Megami snickered as the girls walked towards the building, a confident Ino, in her cheerleading uniform for practice along with Sakura and Hinata, lead them.

"Bitches love Ino," Tenten rolled her eyes.

"What can I say? They can't go a day without worshiping me," she sighed happily as she swayed her hips, her heels clacking.

"The pictures made you look like a tramp, as expected." Sakura said plainly as she and Hinata walked and looked at the photo's that had come out for them to see before they left.

"Jealousy is a ridiculously hideous trait Saki." Ino smirked.

"Wouldn't you know…"

"—Perfect!" they heard another girl of those admiring her whisper.

"Aren't I?" she cooed.

"If anything you are far from perfection Ino-pig," Sakura snapped.

"Why do you say that? I'm confident—"

"I'm smart," Sakura winked before she could continue.

"I'm kick-ass," Tenten followed.

"I'm level-headed." Hinata smiled shyly.

"I'm happy!" Megami bounced.

Ino laughed heartily as the girls stopped to the sound of a white limo pulling up to the driveway.

"Right, none of us are perfect. We all make up one decent person."

"In some ways or another," Sakura mumbled.

"Good morning queens!"

The girls turned around just enough to see a bowing Naruto lift up while the other boys stood behind him.

"Good day milord," Ino curtsied.

"To what do we owe this formalness?" Tenten laughed.

"The play auditions start today!" Naruto beamed as he jogged up to them. "I'm getting in the mood!"

"He hasn't stopped talking like a knight since we got up," Neji growled, scratching the back of his head.

"You think you're tired?" Sakura said. "Guess who had to be up at four a.m. for a photo shoot for the princess," she growled, pointing back to a beaming Ino who snatched the pictures from Sakura's hand a second later.

"Shika-kun! Shika-kun!"

"Hm…" he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He stumbled on his feet as she slammed the photos directly into his face. He grumbled a bit as she bounced up and down.

"Look look look! These are some of the pictures I took! I don't know if they will be in the magazine but these are some that came out! What do you think?!" she squealed.

As she released her hand he gently took the photos off his reddened face and sighed again.

"Good morning to you too…"

"Oh!" she blushed a bit. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Morning sweetie! NOW THE PICTURES!" she urged.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled incoherent words under his breath, then cleared his throat and looked to the photos.

He visibly raised a brow and his mouth noticeably dropped open a bit.

The boys quickly shuffled together and hovered over him to get a better look.

"Wow…impressive." Gaara said as Shikamaru flipped through.

"Damn Ino. You're really into it." Neji smirked.

"Du-duh! I have big shoes to fill!"

Naruto whistled.

"Mind if we hold onto these?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Shikamaru elbowed him in the face without looking from the photos.

"In your dreams."

"Very nice work, very nice." Neji said.

"Oh you guys, stop it." She cooed, nonchalantly waving her hand.

"No seriously. Stop it."

The boys, excluding Shikamaru, looked up to the four girls sitting on the grass. Tenten, who had spoken, stared, annoyed.

"We're still here." She said coldly.

Neji scoffed, "What? Did you take half naked pictures?"

His head snapped back with a crack as her dark green messenger bag collided with his face.

It popped back with a few more cracks after a couple seconds. He held his throbbing and slightly bleeding nose.

"I-I love you…"

"Piss off."

Ino laughed as Shikamaru looked up to her and smiled.

He fixed the pictures and handed them back to her.

"These are nice, Ino." He said smiling lazily.

"You can have them Shika-kun!" she said excitingly.

"It's fine." He shrugged as he leaned into her face with a serious expression, causing her to burn.

"I get my fill of you every day." He slightly whispered.

"Shika…" she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing him which he quickly returned.

"Aaaw!" Megami said loudly as Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Shikamaru you can be such a romantic when you really want to!"

As they released he turned to her as Ino's cheeks reddened and shrugged.

"Anyway, Ino-pig. What were we talking about before?" Sakura said.

"About our personalities combining to be a person? Yeah! The same would work for anyone, even you guys," she smiled, turning to the boys.

"Gaara's cool, Sasuke's a bad boy, Naruto's a sweetheart, Neji's a playboy, and my Shika-baby is a genius!"

"Sounds like they'd all make the perfect _douchebag_." Tenten smirked.

The boys gave their own collective and argumentative responses as the girls laughed together.

"But even so, I don't think there's one person out there," Ino said through laughs.

"—Who carries the 'traits' to be 'perfect'."

Suddenly, through the sounds of students entering the building and speaking on the courtyard, a car blasting Maneater by Nelly Furtado pulled up.

Most if not all watched in awe as a black SSC Ultimate Aero with light yellow, if not white stripes came up to the curve of the school.

In continued awe they watched as the front door flew up, releasing more of the music.

Out, stepped a girl, a girl with midnight black hair tied in a long pony tail with a smidge of hair left high in the front. With palish skin she wore black Raybans.

Her outfit consisted of tight white denim shorts an ankle length chiffon jacket kimono. Along with fishnet leggings, a black nylon shirt, and black leather wedges with a large black Gucci bag.

Ino whitened to a color a ghost would fear.

"Hey," Tenten said as the girl turned and pressed the lock, securing her car as some had gathered to admire.

"Isn't that—"

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki! Hey is that really you?!" Megami yelled waving furiously.

The girl pulled down her Raybans and held them in her right hand as she looked ahead.

She instantly smiled with sincere brightness as she waved back with a wide smile.

"Megami! Tenten! Hinata! Sakura! Girls! Hey!"

"No way is that Tsubaki?" Sakura blinked.

"So it seems!" Hinata laughed as she jogged up to them, admired from afar along the way.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen you guys since you were freshmen! Now look at you!" she said sweetly as she held her arms out. The girls—excluding a still shocked Ino—brought her into a hug.

Tsubaki turned her head as the girls let go and took a couple steps back.

Her eyes connected with that of Ino's who stared back at her.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ino finally crossed her arms and huffed, trailing her eyes away.

"Tsubaki…"

"Ino!" Tsubaki said, her arms wide as she wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Yeah…hey…" Ino choked, not returning the hug.

"How's my baby sister?!"

"Eh, heh heh…" Ino said, gently forcing her off.

"Half sister…" she said under her breath.

Luckily, only she heard herself.

"And who, might this be?" Neji asked, raising an interested brow.

"Tsubaki." Ino spat, unnoticed by everyone else. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

She pointed to her as she stood next to Ino, towering over her by a good four inches.

"She's my half sister." She said monotonously, to the girls surprise as she was usually bubbly.

"So this is the Tsubaki we've heard so much about." Neji smirked.

"Not that much…" Ino said under breath, crossing her arms.

"We're—"

"Don't even bother," Tsubaki said, smiling. "I know exactly who you guys are. The girls have talked as much about you to me."

"It's more than obvious who you are in a general sense, but I know your Gaara, you and Sakura are dating, you're Sasuke, you and Megami are dating, your Naruto, you and Hinata are dating, you're Neji, you and Tenten are dating, and you're Shikamaru, you're dating my baby sister!" she said, pointing off the boys excitingly.

"_Half _sister…" Ino mumbled again annoyingly, again unheard by the lot of them.

Ino shook her head and turned to her nonetheless, "Tsubaki." She said dryly.

Her sister instantly turned and smiled at her.

"It's great seeing you, really. It is. But what are you doing at Konoha high?"

"Yeah! What's up Baki?!" Megami beamed.

"Oh! You'll never believe it!" she burst, her clashing her fisted hand with her open left.

"I've been assigned to help out with the Drama department for a few weeks on the musical!"

Ino paled once again while the rest of the girls beamed excitingly.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Awesome! This'll give us plenty of time to catch up!"

"This should be a lot of fun," Hinata smiled as she turned to a stock frozen Ino.

"Ino, what do you—"

Their eyes bulged as the blond designer dropped to the ground back first with a thud.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What happened…?<em>

_Where am I…?_

_Why._

_Do I feel so…numb...?_

_Tsubaki._

_Tsubaki's back…_

_Tsubaki…is back…_

_No._

_No!_

_She's gonna—_

Ino gasped as she quickly rose herself. She held her chest in a pained motion as she tried to adjust with ragged breathing.

"See! I told you the Versace would work!" Megami yelled, bouncing up and down with Ino's hand bag.

She twisted to her left side to see the girls sitting beside her.

"What's going on?" she demanded, daintily touching the back of her head.

"You pulled a Hinata and dropped to the ground," Tenten explained.

"H-hey! That's not funny!" Hinata whimpered.

Ino sat up straight, looking around as she continued to rub the back of her head. She found herself and the girls too be in the vacant nurse's office.

"I passed out? Why in the world would I—"

She seized, her hand frozen on the nape of her neck as her eyes bulged once again.

"Tsubaki…she's here…isn't she?!" she demanded to know.

Hinata nodded, "yes, she's come down to Japan to assist in the musical."

"Why the hell would she come all the way to Japan just to work on some high school musical?" Ino yelled, unbelieving.

Heh…

"She was already in Japan when Tsunade contacted her," Sakura explained. "You remember how she was in all the plays all four years of high school? Tsunade thought it would be useful for her to be back to help out."

Ino glared at her, Sakura lifted her hands in defense.

"Her words not mine."

"You've got to be kidding me…" she growled. "Of all the…"

"What's the big deal Ino? It's only for a few weeks, and besides, we get to hang out with Tsubaki again," Megami assured.

"We know you kind of have this whole 'one-sided rivalry' going on with her, but could at least act like you don't want to rip her to shreds when she's around?" Sakura ordered.

Ino crossed her arms and turned, staring out the window leading to the empty courtyard as class had already begun.

"Whatever…she had just better stay out of my way…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please welcome Tsubaki Nakatsukasa to our advanced English class, where she will be helping us, along with the other senior classes, put on the production of King Arthur while she is in Japan."<p>

The students stared and openly awed at Tsubaki who stood shyly in front of the class, next to Kakashi who had spoken.

"She's gorgeous…"

"Look at her clothes…"

"Hey! I know her! She models up in Korea…!"

"She acts too! I heard she was in some major action movies playing a swordswoman…"

Ino grinded her teeth a bit, cracking her pencil into two with her clenched fists.

"—Tsubaki is a former student at Konoha high, so she has much experience in the drama department and is willing to share her well known skills with you all."

Tsubaki, who had lived with her father, attended Konoha during her teen years.

"Not really," Tsubaki waved her hand a bit, smiling nervously. "I just want to have some fun with you guys, but if you need anything, I'll be here."

The majority of students of Kakashi's homeroom awed again.

Ino's eyes burned bright, her pencil pieces crumbled to dust in her fists.

"Ino…?" Shikamaru asked concerned while leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"I promise I won't get in anyone's way and I'll do my best to make this play great!" she continued.

"For this musical," Kakashi spoke, "we're going to have three directors, one of which will be Tsubaki: the stage director and head director, along with Megami and Sakura. Sakura, you and Megami will be cast directors."

Megami and Sakura, who had already spoken to Kakashi about pairing up to be directors, clasped both their hands together and giggled.

"The rest of you must either audition for a role or sign up for crew."

Some students sighed in relief, glad they had a choice this time.

Ino clenched her fists together again, but this time in a determined state.

She'd forgotten why this day was so important to her and she wasn't going to let her sister's appearance ruin it.

She will get the role of Guinevere no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, how're mom, Yuki, and Inochi? I haven't gotten a chance to stop and see them," Tsubaki asked.<p>

Ino wanted to ignore her. She really wanted to. But Tsubaki was too nice and got her feelings hurt way to easily, especially if she thought someone was mad at her.

"They're fine." She said as Tsubaki walked with her to her fourth period in the noisy hallway.

"Mom talks about you all the time. You're always in the magazine." She said monotonously.

"I miss her too, I'm going to Ame to see them all after auditions today, they don't know I'm back in Japan yet!" she giggled.

"You know, you don't have to walk to every class I have with me, I'm sure you have something better you want to do, you are back in Japan, you've shot in plenty of places you might want to see again…like _Glitz_." She said icily, knowing full well how heavily admired Tsubaki was, after her own mother, at the studio she just shot for.

"Come on Ino! I've only seen you for Christmas since you were a freshman! I didn't even spend Christmas with you last year, I'd really like to catch up."

Ino sighed. It's not as if she disliked Tsubaki, she was her sister after all.

But to her, sometimes she could just be too much.

As Tsubaki continued to talk about what she's missed, Ino looked around.

As expected.

All eyes fell on her and Tsubaki.

Mostly Tsubaki.

It wasn't unusual and she knew that. When it came to comparisons, Tsubaki always took first place, wherever they went, whatever she was wearing.

She grinded her teeth as Tsubaki continued to speak animatedly about what's been going on since she went to work in South Korea.

Before she could say anything, or more actually glare at the passerby's that looked at Tsubaki the way they normally looked at her, she cringed, having bumped into something.

She groaned, rubbing her forehead as Tsubaki stopped with her.

"Hey! Watch where you're—"

"Sorry, I wasn't looking."

She smiled a bit as she dropped her hand.

"Sai, it's just you."

He smiled slightly as he held down the book in his left hand.

"It must have been my fault then, I know you've kind of mastered the whole 'walking and reading thing' down to a science," she laughed a bit.

"No, I should have looked where I was going." He said simply.

"Let's just safely agree that both us need to watch where we're going, hm?" she smiled cutely.

He said nothing, but his small smile rose.

"Hi!" a cheery voice said, catching both of their attention.

Tsubaki lifted her hand towards Sai, smiling kindly.

"You must be a friend of Ino's, I don't think we've met!"

He gave her a small smile as he lifted his own hand and shook hers. "Sai, and you might be—"

"Tsubaki, I'm Ino's older sister," she said proudly.

"Half sister…" Ino mumbled.

"Tsubaki huh? I remember. Ino used to talk about you a lot when we were in a relationship."

"You and Ino used to date? She's never told me about you," Tsubaki visibly slumped.

"Tsubaki, we've hardly talked in almost three years…" Ino sighed.

"Right, the only reason I know about you and Shikamaru is because of the magazines and on TV." Tsubaki frowned.

Oddly enough, Sai continued to give a small smile, which only Ino knew meant he was getting uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm gonna be late, I'll be seeing you!" she called, picking up her feet as she waved, running past Sai, leaving Tsubaki with him.

"Huh! Ino! Wait! Nice meeting you Sai!" she said quickly bowing as she jogged after Ino.

Sai turned back with his hands in his pockets and gave another small smile.

Without a word, he turned back and headed to class.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You do realize the fact that Megami and I are cast directors doesn't mean you going to get Guinevere." Sakura said sternly.<p>

Ino scoffed, "I don't need you and half-a-brain to influence me being Guinevere, I already know I'm getting the part. Hinata and I are the best actresses in class and you know it, and Hinata isn't even auditioning." She said as the girls seated at lunch awaiting the boys.

"You're not Hina?" Tenten asked between chewing on her cheeseburger.

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto and I are going to be on crew so we can try something different. I think it's a good idea too."

"Hm, I think I'll do crew too." Tenten shrugged.

"It's a musical too! You have to be a good singer!" Megami challenged Ino.

Ino stared at her with an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Well, anyway, how goes it with Tsubaki?" Tenten asked.

As expected to them, Ino slumped.

"She's been following be around all day trying to 'catch up'."

"You guys haven't really talked in a long time. What do you expect? She wants to know what she's missed all this time." Sakura said obviously.

"She's just so clingy though, I don't even know where she's wandered off to now."

"Probably having lunch outside of school, at least she won't be bothering you right now!" Megami beamed.

"Probably going to see all the places she used to shoot too, maybe even Glitz," she growled.

"Ino, for the last time will you relax? Tsubaki is a nice person, she's always been nice, you always think she's got some hidden motive because she _is _nice. Stop thinking she' trying to take over your life or something." Sakura sighed.

"Whatever," Ino huffed. "I have my reasons for the way I feel about her, I don't need to clarify them with you. All I know right now is you need to get ready to be _wowed_, because come after school, I'm gonna upstage _everyone_."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nice hustle girls! Let's run it one more time them we'll work on lifts!" Ino called, clapping her hands as the rest of the members of Konoha high's cheerleading squad got out of their end positions and stood straight, quickly rushing to their first positions.<p>

"We're a little off today since Kotoka broke her leg, but I think we can manage for the next game," Sakura explained as she wrote on her clipboard, her pom-poms on the floor.

"We could always ask Megami or Tenten if they could fill in for her, though I know they won't want to," Hinata smiled, shaking her pom-poms as she directed some girls back to place.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure, come on we have to wrap this up soon. Auditions are in ten minutes." Ino whined.

Auditions for the musical would begin at four thirty as Kakashi had set up, so with practice and such, teaching dance would have to be moved to six to nine p.m. for the time being.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood by a giggling Hinata.

"Alright, everyone in position?!" she called in an orderly manner.

"Yep," Sakura said.

"Okay ladies! One! Two! Three! Four!"

As the music started the cheerleaders began their routine and dance, which the head cheerleader and the two co-head cheerleaders would join when it was time for them to make their appearance. For now, they simply watched.

Suddenly, Ino's heart skipped a beat when an unfamiliar uniform popped into the mix. A flash of white denim shorts did a triple flip in front of them, in awe of the cheerleaders, then, spun in the air for a good ten seconds before landing on Roma, a sophomore.

Part of Kotoka's routine.

Ino clenched her pom-poms and grinded her teeth as Sakura and Hinata shrugged and moved into their positions, as it was time for them to join in.

With their routine done they turned to Ino who was supposed to appear, but instead stood with the same expression she'd had when Tsubaki appeared and did Kotoka's routine.

"Come on Ino-pig! We literally don't have all day!"

"Hold it hold it hold it! Cut the music!" she ordered.

Instantly the music stopped and she dropped her pom-poms.

"What's the big idea, Ino?" Sakura demanded as the girls stepped out of their positions.

Ignoring her, she turned to a smiling Tsubaki who had just been complimented by other cheerleaders.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing here?" she said as kindly as she could muster up, which wasn't much.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Ino! I was on my way to the auditorium and overheard you guys in here, I watched your routine and also heard that you were in need of another cheerleader. If you don't mind, I'd like to fill in for Kotoka," she offered shyly.

"That's a perfect idea!" Sakura beamed.

"What?!" Ino yelled.

"Yes, Tsubaki you were head cheerleader when you were in high school weren't you?" Hinata asked.

Tsubaki nodded humbly.

"And star of the musicals, student council chairman, class president…" Ino growled under her breath.

"It would work absolutely perfectly for you to fill in, you have so much experience, and you could help us out with new routines!" Hinata clapped.

Ino blinked, speechless.

"That sounds like fun!" Tsubaki said excitingly.

"B-but…I had new routines…" Ino said in a barely audible voice.

"How about it Ino? Can I be on the squad? It'll only be for a little bit though," Tsubaki smiled hopefully.

The girls looked at Ino in anticipation. Only Sakura and Hinata worried about her response.

"Fine." Ino said icily after a few bitter moments of silence. The girls squealed.

"Muka will get you a uniform. Practice is tomorrow with the basketball team. We're done for today. Come on, auditions are about to start." Ino said, monotone.

Sakura and Hinata each shared an expression as they looked at each other while Ino turned and stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your routines are great Tsubaki, join the team Tsubaki…why don't they go ahead and make her fucking captain…"<p>

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked, worried as she grumbled to herself while sitting on his lap while they sat with other students on the auditorium seats, spread out, as they waited their turn.

In front row sat Megami, Kakashi, and Sakura watching with clipboards as Karin stood on stage, reading a piece from the short piece they had been given to perform from the musical, then sing a part of a song from it.

Behind her many students sat on stage, those who wanted to participate as crew, listening to Tsubaki as she animatedly spoke about set building.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, brushing her long blond hair out of his face gently.

She sighed obnoxiously. "I'm fine Shika, just a little annoyed. Nothing a little performance won't fix."

"Right…" he mumbled as he trained his eyes back to the stage when Karin's voice cracked.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Ino looked up, while Shikamaru slowly trailed his eyes to the familiar voice in an annoyed manner.

Sai smiled down to them as he leaned on the seat left of Shikamaru.

He stood in after school clothing, as everyone (except for the cheerleaders) had gone home before arriving back to the school at four thirty for auditions.

"Oh hey Sai," Ino smiled kindly. "Go on ahead," she motioned for him to take the seat next to Shikamaru while he in turned wrapped his arms firmly and possessively around Ino's waist.

"Have you gone yet?" he asked casually, not making eye contact or acknowledging Shikamaru.

"No, we're still waiting for our turn. Shika wanted to be on crew but I convinced him to audition with me!" she beamed, oblivious to the look of disdain the boys shared when they accidentally made eye contact.

"Poor Nara…" he said under his breath.

"Thank you Karin, that's…enough…" Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples.

Karin glared and huffed as she stormed off the stage.

"Call the next person," Sakura nudged a Megami who had been poking Kakashi who tried to read.

"Ino Yamanaka!" Megami yelled after glancing to the sign up list.

"That's my cue!" she sang as Shikamaru unclasped his hands.

She quickly turned and gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek. But before she could lift herself up and move forward he pulled her back and kissed her passionately.

"TODAY Ino-PIG!" Sakura yelled.

Ino blushed and lifted herself up after a few moments.

Without looking towards Sai she quickly rushed out of the row and towards the stage.

Shikamaru turned and smirked to Sai who simply stared at him with dulled eyes.

"Hi Ino! Hi Ino! Hi!" Megami yelled, waving furiously as Ino sashayed onto the stage.

"Are you ready for your reading Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino turned back and narrowed her eyes to Tsubaki who still stood and talked to the crew. When she sensed Ino's eyes on her she lifted her head up and smiled and waved almost as dumb as Megami had.

Ino turned back and smiled coldly, "I'm ready."

The lot of them watched in awe as Ino began reciting a few lines from the musical.

Ino smiled as she moved around the stage, speaking Guinevere's lines with the perfect amount of drama.

After the piece she continued on to sing one of Guinevere's songs that had been written specifically for the musical.

"Amazing isn't she…?" Sai mumbled but enough for Shikamaru to hear.

"Yeah…"

Well, he wouldn't be angry at him for complimenting her. At least they agreed on one thing.

She was something special.

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura said monotonously but Ino was fully aware that she knew she did great.

Ino confidently put a skip in her step as she stepped down, towards her seats.

"Next, Sai!" Sakura called out.

"Nice job Ino," Sai complimented as he stood up when she made her way over.

"Thanks, good luck Sai!" she beamed.

When he was out of hearing range she sat down on Shikamaru's lap and put her left leg over her right, her hand on his chest.

"How'd I do baby?" she cooed.

He shrugged, turning away as if he didn't care.

She scoffed and slapped his chest, "Shika!"

"I'm kidding…" he said lazily.

"You were amazing."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it," she said cutely.

"You're impossible."

"But you love me _anyway_!" she squealed, giggling.

He glanced at her as she laughed. He relaxed in his seat, smirking.

As they continued to converse, they hardly noticed as Sai presented his piece and sung for a particular character.

Nonetheless, the auditions moved on until each person finished at the stroke of five.

"We're gonna head on home you guys," Tenten said as she, Hinata, and Ino stood by the door while Sakura and Megami still sat in the front row, looking at their papers, the last ones in the auditorium.

"We still have to look over the auditions then close up, we'll meet you guys at home," Sakura smiled.

"Ugh, it sucks we have to move work up later but, the girls don't seem to mind." Tenten sighed.

"I do, the only time I'll have to do my homework at nine o'clock at night, or I'll have to rush and do it in class," Sakura growled without turning away from the papers.

"Poor Sakura problems," Ino sighed dramatically.

The girls laughed as Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

"Good evening girls!" a voice said.

The girls looked to the stage as Tsubaki came from behind the curtains with her things, coming down the steps.

"That reminds me, where are you staying Tsubaki?" Hinata asked.

"I have a penthouse in uptown Konoha, you girls should stop by this weekend so we can hang out!"

"If we have free time." Ino said tiredly. "Well, we're off."

Oblivious, Tsubaki waved as she turned to take another exit. "Alright! Goodbye girls! I'm going to Ame to see the fam, I'll see you tomorrow!"

The girls offered their equal goodbyes as the three made their ways out.

"I didn't see everyone's performances but I overheard some, I think they did pretty well. Sasuke and Neji-san were good, and I also heard Sai and Shikamaru," Hinata explained as they walked to their cars.

"Sai? I must not have heard his well, I was talking to Shika-kun," Ino said guilty. "Oh well, whatever. Shika-kun's was good but had his drawl, I wonder what part everyone's going to fit into."

"Neji wants to be Arthur of course," Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sasuke said something about a 'Caradoc' guy he's okay with getting. It doesn't matter really anyway, the story revolves around the love triangle, not Arthur's full story."

"Details details," Ino groaned dramatically.

"We'll know what's what tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"INO YAMANAKA! IF YOU DON'T SLOW THE FUCK DOWN—!" Tenten's angry voice yelled on the road the next morning.<p>

Tenten tried her best to keep up as Ino sped through traffic, alerting cars who angrily honked back at her yet she did not care. Hinata sat in the car along with her, nervously watching Ino speed by.

With a smile plastered on her face she squealed, speeding past Megami who shot her head to the side, shock inside her helmet, then quickly forward when she saw Ino zoom past her, exceeding the speed limit Megami was already above.

Ino quickly pulled into the driveway of Konoha high school, alerting various students as she practically crashed into a parking space.

The night before, right before they came home so the girls could head to work, Sakura and Megami had posted the cast list, so Ino was more than eager to see the results all morning.

"Ino!" Tenten yelled as she tried to quickly park while Ino was already running to the school.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled furiously as she pulled into the driveway.

But, before they knew it, they heard screams of excitement riling from inside the building. The students held their ears as they were sure the campus shook.

"We should have made Neji Guinevere just to piss both of them off." Sakura growled as the four of them began heading to the building, not waiting for the boys so they could gain control of Ino.

"I got the lead role! I got the lead role!" She bounced, chanting happily. "Who am I kidding? Of _course_ I got the lead role!"

"Way to hold onto that humility Yamanaka," Tenten said, dripping with sarcasm as the girls stepped to her while she jumped excitingly by the senior bulletin board across from their homeroom.

"Now! Who is my Arthur?!" she beamed as she twisted back to the bulletin board and scrolled the cast list.

_King Arthur Pendragon Shikamaru Nara_

"Shika-kun?! Oh this works perfectly!" she squealed.

"Wait, you made Shikamaru Arthur?" Megami said as she turned to Sakura.

Sakura shrugged, "yeah, we both agreed he was great and would make a great Arthur, so when we split it up I chose him."

"B-but, that means—" Megami gulped, slightly backing up.

Ino took a deep breath, "now, I must know my Lancelot! I mean the basis of this whole musical is their love triangle, right?" she laughed as she returned to the list.

_Sir Lancelot Sai Itirashi_

Ino stood still for a matter of moments, simply staring at the cast list, her back to the girls.

"Ino…?" Megami mumbled.

"What's the deal? Who's playing Lancelot?"

"Megami, who did you make Lancelot?" Sakura demanded slowly as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well..we both agreed that…uh…that uh, Sai…was great, next to Shikamaru, and I thought…because well, he was great, he'd make a perfect Lancelot."

Sakura sighed as she and the rest of the girls turned back to a still frozen Ino.

"Ino…this means nothing," Hinata reassured. "It's only a musical. You don't have to bring your personal feelings into the mix, it's not reality."

"Hinata's right," Sakura said. "Sure it's going to be awkward but it's not your life."

"I know!" she said shakily as she twisted around, smiling tightly. "It's going to be weird but I have nothing to worry about! I have more important things to think about!"

"So you're comfortable with this?"

Ino shrugged, "Well…I guess…I mean…"

"Well, that makes one of you," Tenten said dully as she pointed her thumb behind herself.

The rest of the girls turned around, there to face the boys to no surprise.

But standing in front of them, closest to the girls,

Was Shikamaru, who glared at the cast list before him.

"Change it. Change it _now_."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>King Arthur Pendragon-<strong> Shikamaru Nara_

_**Queen Guinevere Pendragon-** Ino Yamanaka_

_**Sir Lancelot-** Sai Itirashi_

**_Mordred-_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Percival-** Neji Hyuga_

**_Morga_**_**na- **Kin Dosu_

_**Merlin**- Naruto Uzumaki_

_**Malegant-** Gaara Sabaku_

_**Lady of the Lake-** Yusei Takaku_

_**Rience-** Kiba Inuzuka _

_**Tristan-** Eiyu Subarashi_

_**Dagonet-** Imono Masudo_

_Congratulations to all those who auditioned and thank you to those who did not obtain roles . Rehearsals will begin today after school at four p.m. Please pick up a script from room 429 between third and sixth period._

_Thank you_

**_Cast directors: Sakura Haruno, Megami Uzumaki_**

**_Technical director: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa _**

**_Overseer: Kakashi Hatake_**

"Naruto-kun! I thought you were going to do crew with me!" Hinata frowned, seated on his lap as the bell for first period rang.

"I know I know, but I couldn't resist Hina-chan! I really wanted a shot at Merlin!" he beamed a bit as she smiled sweetly. "I've always wanted to be a wizard!"

"When did you find the chance to audition anyway?" Tenten asked, curious, seated on Neji's lap.

"When Tsubaki was showing us the tools and everything I snuck away when Sakura and Megami-niisan called my name."

"We did think it was kinda weird that you ended up on the list, but we didn't think too much of it." Sakura shrugged.

"You made a kick-ass wizard little bro!" Megami beamed, high-fiving him.

"Shika-kun…" Ino murmured to a Shikamaru who sat laid back, staring spaced out at the ceiling while the others continued to talk about the audition results.

"I know it's awkward, but it's a role, it's nothing above that." She said reassuringly.

"Yeah, just a role where you have to kiss him over and over again and do…well…other things…"

"Not on stage!" she defended.

He sighed deeply, "If it were any other guy—"

"I know, but it doesn't make any difference."

"And the fact that you still have feelings for him…" he mumbled.

"There nowhere as near as how I feel about you…" she whispered.

He turned to her, his expression blank and near unreadable.

"Let's get one thing straight here." He said straightly.

She gulped a bit.

"I'm not going to share you. I refuse to be aware of the fact that you still have feelings for him anymore. At some point during the next few weeks you have to make a choice, it's either all me…or none at all."

"Shika…" she said breathlessly.

"Aren't I being fair?" he raised a brow.

She stopped herself from hesitating, "Yes." She said quickly.

"Good," he mumbled as he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning!" a happy-go-lucky voice rang as the door flung open.

Great, Ino thought.

As if she didn't already have enough morning problems.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino walked the halls to her fourth period, alone with her thoughts as she clutched her notebook and handbag.<p>

"Hey! Ino!" a voice called from close behind her.

She stopped in her tracks and slightly turned around so she could face the person calling her. She smiled slightly when they walked up.

"Hey Sai,"

"Hey," he returned as they went on walking, his hands in his pockets.

"So I saw the cast list this morning, I arrived to school late so I didn't get a chance to see you. Looks like we'll be working with each other quite a bit."

"Yeah, looks like it." She smiled, forcing small talk as her mind wandered. "Did you get your script?"

"Not yet, I was going to pick it up before lunch, Ino, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to him.

"You seem a little distracted."

"I'm always distracted," she smiled a bit.

"I feel like I understand a bit why. Might it have anything to do with Nara's opinion of our interactions?"

"Um…the short version of that?" she smiled weakly.

He smiled a bit to himself, "us kissing and getting all…how do I put this in a middle school level…touchy feely?"

"I've managed to convince him that it doesn't mean anything and he needs to understand the term _acting_."

"Of course," he said distantly.

"But, that is the least of my problems right now."

"Let me take a wild guess…Tsubaki?"

She twisted to him, "how did you—"

"You always talked about Tsubaki when we dated. You never did seem found of her."

"Well, I have my reasons…" she murmured.

"Well, looking past that, it seems as though I'll finally have a bit more time to spend with you."

Instantly she stopped while he continued a few steps ahead. When he noticed she had seized he stopped as well and turned back to her.

She looked up to him, her face serious and bland.

"Sai, I hope you know I don't want any sort of tricks. We've had our fair share of problems whenever I tried to work with you or we had to work together, and every single time it just ends in trouble for the both of us, especially me. So, can you promise me you won't—"

She raised a brow as he chuckled a bit, sticking his hands in his pockets as he cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eyes, her way of knowing he was serious.

"I promise on my life that I won't try _anything _with you while we have to work together. I wasn't planning on it in any such way because I am fully aware of my last few actions, so you, or Nara, don't have anything to worry about. If I'm not a complete gentleman you can kick my ass."

She blinked a couple times, shocked that he had, for one thing, had already thought about them working together and his boundaries.

"Okay…yeah, good." She said slowly and confidently.

He smiled as he continued walking ahead.

She felt a slight ping at the pit of her stomach, taking a deep breath, she continued on ahead to her fourth period without another thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Konoha high cheerleading squad shook their pom-poms, breathing heavily as they each stood in their separate positions after once again going over one of the routines they were set to do come next Friday's home game against the Oto <strong>(sound)<strong> high school Snakes, which, if they were to win, would land them two games away from the championships against the leading Suna.

"Nice formation ladies!" Ino barked as Ino would as she got out of her position and paced the girls section while the boys used the majority of the gym for practice.

The girls, exhausted, stepped out of their places and dropped their pom-poms.

Sakura picked up her clipboard as Hinata assured the girls a job well done and allowed them a break to watch the boys practice.

"We're still a little off-handed." She remarked as Ino stepped up to them, all in shorts and tank tops, while some days the girls practiced in their uniforms, Ino chose days to practice in casual clothing as to keep from 'wearing them out.'

"What do you mean 'off-handed?'" Ino growled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It seems like the routine is a bit much for the girls. Couldn't we try something a little simpler? I mean it looks like it's harder for them some of them to keep up with and they tire out quicker."

"We've practiced this routine a million times!" Ino protested.

"To be honest with you Ino, it took just as long to learn it. Where did you learn it anyway?"

Ino huffed and crossed her arms, "my mom taught it to me, she showed me everything one she made up in high school, it didn't take me any more than a week to get it down. I just tweaked it a bit so it could fit here."

Sakura took a deep breath as Hinata smiled at her.

"Perhaps…I could be of some use?"

Sakura and Hinata turned around as Ino looked up with an annoyed expression.

Tsubaki poked through, clap in the shorts and tank top as she had become a temporary member of the KHS cheer squad, but looked as if she was embarrassed and wished she hadn't interrupted them.

"Remember yesterday when I said I had a few routines I'd like to suggest. Well, I think I have a few that might be a bit easier for the girls...not that there's anything wrong with your routine Ino! But it does seem a bit hard for everyone to master…" she said sheepishly.

"of course you would say that, mom taught it to you too…" she mumbled.

Sakura shot her a glare as she turned back to Tsubaki with a smile.

"Sure Tsubaki, go ahead."

Tsubaki smiled and nodded as she twisted around and ran over to the control booth to select her music, crossing the practicing guys as she did, who even stopped in the middle of the court to watch her jog off.

Ino grit her teeth as she tried to calm herself while Sakura and Hinata stood by, ignoring her fuming.

She finally managed to find peace with herself when she and Shikamaru made eye contact while he stopped on the court after Gaara had made a clean shot. He, like the majority of the players, stood shirtless and sweaty.

She dropped her hostile look and put up a sad smile. She uncrossed one arm and blew him a kiss.

He smirked and winked at her as the boys picked up the gain again, forcing him to turn his attention back to his teammates.

She sucked in her breath then let it out shakily.

"I'm glad Shikamaru's around," Sakura said suddenly, catching her attention.

"It seems like just one look from him can get you to keep your head on straight and not explode."

Before Ino could retort Tsubaki was running back to the girls with a smile on her face.

Ino's face fell blank again as she stepped up to them.

"I'm ready when you are."

"It's all yours Tsubaki." Sakura said, motioning to the large space for the large open space for the cheerleaders to practice on, next to the bleachers and the of course, touching the basketball court.

Tsubaki beamed and nodded as she turned around and jogged to the middle of the cheerleader's space.

She pointed her finger up to the control booth, nodding to whoever was currently up there.

The other members of the squad turned to her in confusion, wondering what she was going to do.

The girls watched in fascination when the very same song she'd arrived to school listening to came on: Maneater, by Nelly Furtado.

Tsubaki moved with the song in a sensual, second-nature way, with twist and turns, spins and curves they had get to do or see from their captain.

Ino couldn't help but be astonished herself. Every move they had ever learned came from their mother, and she was sure she had shared everything she knew with the both of them so that they could twist it and incorporate it into their own routines should they decide to become cheerleaders.

Though this, Ino was completely at a loss.

Eventually the other girls gradually began to join in and follow along Tsubaki as a routine began to develop through her dances and moves.

The basketball team had even dropped their practice to watch, (most as soon as Tsubaki had started dancing.)

As Sakura and Hinata cheered by her as Ino looked on with a distant, confused expression. There was something about it that bothered her, other than the fact it was sexier, a little more upbeat, had a little more flair, and looked easier to learn than her routines so far, though the girls had not seemed to mind.

Her mother had taught her and Tsubaki everything she knew, which is at least what she assumed.

So then, why did it seem like she had left her out of a few things…?

"Miss. Ino! Miss. Ino! Can we please use that routine for next week's game?! It's so fun!" a freshman girl pleaded excitingly about fifteen minutes later after they'd finally stopped.

Eventually it had turned into an all out dance party.

"What about the one we've been working on? We've been at it for weeks!...what about my routines…?" Ino said, offended.

"We still haven't gotten it all the way through! But if Tsubaki works with us on this one and a few others we'll have it down before we know it!" another junior girl called out while the girls huddled around Ino. Sakura, Hinata, and Tsubaki stood back, talking about heaven knows what.

"Oh please Ino?" another junior girl asked. "We'll break our necks if we keep at your routines!"

"You've never had a problem with them before!" she accidentally yelled harshly, forcing the girl to jump back in surprise and hurt.

"They've never been this hard…"

Ino's glare dropped into an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I…I mean…"

She sighed.

"Yeah sure…" she murmured.

The girls squealed, excited that they would be able to do the more fun routine.

"Hey Ino! Come over here!"

Ino turned around at the sound of Sakura's voice and jogged over to her.

"What's up?" she frowned.

"Tsubaki's going to teach us all the routines she has planned so she's going to need order. So Hinata and I have agreed that for now she'll be temporary head-cheerleader and the three of us will act as co-captains."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>My words rain true, your beauty knows no bounds."<em>

"_And you are a man of true might and worth…but alas, my heart belongs to Arthur my love, my king. What we have…what we do…it is wrong…all wrong…" her eyes began to water._

_Lancelot wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_Will you stay with me tonight?" he said in an almost whisper._

"_I cannot!" she cried._

"_My blessed Guinevere…let us—"_

"MAKE BABIES! DO IT! DO IT NOW!" the cry of a red-haired girl said from table in front of the front row.

"Megami!" they yelled in annoyed tone for the fifth time.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, sitting back in her seat in her panda costume.

"You idiot…" Sakura sighed again, then cleared her throat. "No more pop at lunch from now on…like that's even the problem in the first place…"

Sakura sighed and turned back to the cast standing on the stage. Ino and Sai stood with scripts in front of each other as they had been going over the musical, songs and all.

Half an hour in, they stood at a part with Guinevere and Sir Lancelot.

"Sorry about that you guys! Let's run the scene from there!" Sakura called out as Megami tried to pick up her pencil with the stubby panda costume hand.

Ino heaved a large sigh. The last half hour hasn't really been in her favor. Granted she's been doing well finding her character, but it had been hard to concentrate seeing as what happened during cheer practice.

Sakura, Hinata, and the other girls agreed that the best thing to do would be to make Tsubaki head cheerleader for the time being. Just a formality so they could have order and sensibility.

Nonetheless, she had fumed. She took Hinata and Sakura aside and heavily questioned their decision (as in yelled, stomped her foot, and threatened them.)

But, in the end it was the majority vote that won and Tsubaki was deemed temporary head cheerleader, to her chagrin.

The upside to rehearsal, though, is that she'd kissed Shikamaru (aka Arthur) at least twenty times.

The down side is she'd kissed Sai at least fifteen.

"At what part?" Sai called down as he looked at his script.

"After he convinces her to spend the night with him, you kiss and go off. Then the scene changes to Arthur and Mordred after a joust." Sakura explained, motioning to Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"When you're ready," she called as Megami slumped boredly in her seat, staring at crew who stood behind the actors, starting the set.

"_Let us be off before the gates open again, or do you wish someone to see us?" he asked._

"_No! no! if someone sees then they will surely tell Arthur…this is our secret…" she whispered._

_He slightly smiled, taking her hand._

"_Yes, secret." He said back looking into her eyes._

"_Am I a terrible woman…?" she asked sadly._

"_No…you are conflicted, that is all…"_

_He leaned in and kissed her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening it._

"_Come with me…I'll return you in the morning…" he smirked, releasing and taking her hand._

_She looked at his hand sadly and hesitantly as he pulled to her._

_She looked back to the castle as he led her away._

"_Arthur…" she whispered._

Sakura and Megami smiled like many others as they walked off stage. The scene was good for their first time on script.

A few, on the other hand, did not enjoy it what so ever.

Just the fact that she was near him bothered Shikamaru to a breaking point.

Another thing that greatly annoyed him is how into the kiss she got. Granted she did with him but it was Sai, there should be a slight pull back.

"Scene change…" Sakura said slowly.

"Come on," Sasuke said coolly as he motioned for them to come onto the stage.

_The next morning._

"_Aw don't be such a sore loser Mordred, do not use the horse as an excuse for not being able to beat me!" Arthur laughed as he and Mordred stepped inside, armor and all._

"_We've been having the same battle since we were toddlers, you cheat, I'm telling you."_

"_Jealousy is a cruel trait, maybe I'm just that good?" Arthur laughed as he walked ahead._

_Mordred glared at his back as his half-brother walked ahead of him._

"_Maybe…my king."_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The lot ran over the entire musical once, when it was completed Sakura and Megami released everyone and ordered them to rehearse as much as possible, especially their music.<p>

"I want a wand!" Naruto chanted as the ten began their descent out of the school.

"Someone on props can make you a wand if the prop room doesn't already have one made." Hinata smiled.

"How do you guys like crew by the way?" Sakura asked as she clasped hands with Gaara.

"We haven't gotten anywhere since it's only the first day, but it is pretty fun." Tenten shrugged.

"Stay away from building large stuff," Neji ordered.

"Oh shut up, it's barely even a fetus yet, don't try and make me avoid doing everything." She rolled her eyes.

"What about you guys?" Sakura smiled as she turned back to Ino who looked distant and Shikamaru who had a non-unfamiliar tired expression on his face.

"How do you like the roles?"

Before Ino could answer she listened to familiar giggling. Quickly, she shot her head to her left to see Tsubaki standing by her car with her keys in her left hand.

In front of her, Sai stood, his hands in his pockets and he spoke casually to her. She spoke back, smiling and giggling at the things he said.

She raised a brow as she watched the two of them.

"You guys wanna come to our house before you go to work? We're off today." Naruto suggested.

The girls each gave their collective responses while Ino continued to watch them.

"Ino? Did you hear me?" Sakura asked again.

"Yeah…it's fine…" she mumbled as they reached their rides, her eyes still on them.

"Ino…what's up?" Shikamaru asked as he and Sakura continued to watch her.

When Tsubaki felt eyes on her she looked up and caught Ino's eyes.

Instantly she waved wildly and beamed. Wondering what she was looking at, Sai turned slightly around and saw Ino.

He half smiled at her, nodded then turning back to Tsubaki.

"Hm?" Ino mumbled, blinking to him.

"Ino!"

She twisted back to Shikamaru, a confused expression on her face.

"What's with you? You seen spaced." He questioned as they stepped into their collective rides.

"I'm fine! Really! It's been a long day and I have a lot to tell you, I'll meet you at the mansion, kay?" she said sweetly as she quickly kissed him.

"Nara! Come on!" Neji barked.

"Right…" he said as she stepped into her car, following the girls out.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's only temporary…don't make such a big deal out of it, she'll be out of here before you know it…" he sighed, his hands behind his head as he lay on his bed, shirtless.<p>

Ino grumbled as she trailed her hand up and down his chest while she herself sat on him, missionary style in nothing but her dim yellow lingerie, her left strap down.

"It's still annoying…I just want her out of here, she always has the worst timing. If she hadn't shown up I know the girls wouldn't mind doing the work, they're just being lazy." She snarled. "Makes me wonder what else she's gonna steal from me..."

"Hm…" Shikamaru murmured. "Well, if we're complaining right now…"

"I am not complaining!" she scoffed. "Shika-kun, how could you th—"

"Tone it down with the kissing," he said demandingly. "I don't like the way you get so into it, either it's natural or you like it."

She rolled her eyes and leaned further on his chest, gliding her hands up his muscles.

"It's called acting; gosh…you know I have to put my heart and soul into everything I do…"

"I know, it's one of the most annoying, yet best things I love about you," he said casually, raising one arm to put her tumbling hair behind her left ear.

She blushed, slightly turning away.

"Remind me again, though, why you're sitting on me half naked?" he raised a brow.

"I already said it's hot in here!" she whined, "Naruto hit this sections air conditioning with a football yesterday right?"

"They're fixing it right now." He nodded.

"So would you rather have me sweaty or naked on top of you..?" she whispered, challenging.

"And you actually expect me not to do anything…" he grumbled, putting his hand behind his head again.

She sighed, turning away from him, "fine, I'll go put my clothes back o—"

He clutched her right arm and pulled her back, letting her fall flat on top of him.

"Troublesome girl…when I start _complaining_ about it and want you off, I'll let you know."

She smiled cutely as she slightly raised herself up, enough to lean in and kiss him.

She shifted on his chest as they deepened it. He unclasped his hands and clutched her almost bare bottom instead, making her moan a bit.

He twisted them around so that she instead lay on the bed while their tongue's laced together. After a few moments he released to kiss and lick down her neck, while she sighed in pleasure.

In the midst of doing so he used one hand to unclasp her bra and slightly brought it down so that his tongue reached her breast without anything in the way.

She moaned as he licked her nipple while another hand trailed down to her panties.

While he continued to lick her breast and she continued to lightly moan, his hand stuck inside her dim yellow thong and began to play with her.

She clutched his shoulder as she moaned loudly and softly at the same time. He slipped one finger inside of her, lacing her wet center with his fingers.

"Mmm…Shika…" she breathed out.

Rarely did they have moments like this, where they could be alone and genuinely enjoy each other. Ino especially, with the pleasure he had to offer.

He slightly raised himself up and trailed his tongue back up to meet her mouth, kissing her roughly.

She moaned again, holding his chest with both hands as another finger snuck inside her.

"Oh stop…" he mumbled as she moaned again. "You're acting like a virgin…"

She threw her head back as he quickened his fingers. When she finally tightened around them she moaned loudly then flopped back into his pillows.

He slipped his hand out from her panties then leaned on his right arm elbow while he licked his left fingers.

"Who're you calling a virgin prick…" she snarled as she got her breath and her confidence back.

He merely smirked as he slid on top of her once again, his arms on each side of her shoulder.

"Then when are we gonna do it for real…?" he slurred tiredly. "Show me how experienced you are…"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I kind of want our first time to be special."

"Special?"

She nodded.

HE raised a brow, "funny. I just wanna fuck you."

"Shut up!" she yelled, pushing him off as he smirked lazily.

"Geez, go back to being a lazy good-for-nothing already," she huffed.

"Never stopped sweetheart." He sighed, his hands behind his head as he lay next to her.

Before she could respond the sounds of Lady Gaga's 'Applause' alerted Ino.

She bent down and dug through her bag for her sparkly yellow covered phone.

She slid the answer bar and held the phone to her ear.

"Sai, hey."

Instantly Shikamaru shot his head to her, unclasping his hands from behind his head. She turned to him with a stern expression as she spoke.

"_Hello Ino. I was just wondering what time you would be available to rehearse, aside from practice."_

"Yeah, sure! We could rehearse before school on Monday, if that's okay with you, I have work at six." She smiled.

"_To be honest, I am a little surprised you're still holding down a job, no offense."_

She giggled, "That makes two of us then, but it's easier with the girls, you know?"

Her eyes widened a bit when he leaned in and began kissing her neck.

"I…uh…thought maybe we could use time before school…to practice together…" she tried to glare at him as he held her neck with his left hand and licked down.

She shivered but suppressed a moan.

"_Where do you think we could practice the songs we have together?"_

"The singing?" she said quickly as he slid his hand down her abdomen. "I-I'm sure during lunch there's a place in the libra—"

She bit her bottom lip when his hand was inside her thong again, trying to nudge him off, yet failing.

"—Library will have somewhere we can—ahh!" she moaned when he bit down on her neck and rubbed her, making his fingers wet again.

"_Ino, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine!" she said quickly, breathlessly, and as straight as she could possibly do while at the same time sub-consciously grinding against his fingers.

"_You sound like you're in pain, are you sure?"_

She groaned as she bent back into his chest, letting him continue to play with her, grinding against his fingers while she slightly breathed heavily.

"S-Sai, could I call you back?"

"_Of course, I'm sorry if I'm disrupting something."_

"Mmm hmm." She barely let out, lightly breathing heavily as she heard the click on the other end.

She quickly tossed her phone and at the same time she reached her crowning point.

She groaned in the sheets as he slipped his hands out and sighed.

He raised a brow though, when she brought her hands to her back and unclasped her bra again. She casually lifted herself up and removed it from her arms, tossing it to the sides.

"What are you doing?" he asked coolly.

"If you wanna do it now let's do it now." She breathed, turning over to face him, her chest bare.

"What happened to making it special?" he smirked, keeping his eyes up.

"Really?" she smirked back. "Funny. I just wanna fuck you."

He sighed and lightly chuckled as he sat up straight.

"Nah, you'd better get ready for work, it'll be a drag if the girls come up here and see you."

"Then what was up with all that five minutes ago!" she whined, sitting up but shamelessly having her breasts bare.

He turned and slightly beat red as he pulled one of his blankets up to cover her as if seeing her bare chest was a rarity.

"Just having a little fun so you could get off the phone with that prick." He winked as he stood.

She scoffed as she picked up a few of his pillows, "You're a major ass Shikamaru Nara!"

She threw the lot to him, he ducked and dodged a few but, with her good aim, a couple hit him.

She laughed as she threw a few more of his many pillows at him, not giving him an extended amount of time to dodge.

"What the hell?! Cut it out!"

"Don't have so many pillows!" she laughed as she threw more, "If you want me to stop come and make me pineapple-boy!"

As he dodged another pillow he half smiled at her with half shut eyes.

She screamed as he pounced on her while she tried but failed to scramble out of the bed in time, an effort most uncommon to him.

She laughed as he clutched her around her waist, wiggling and moving around furiously, letting pillows and sheets fly as she squirmed around.

After a few moments of laughing and scrambling, Ino's screams and laughs finally settled down as they lay with his arms wrapped around her waist with her back to him, as close as possible, while her arms rested on one of the three remaining pillows.

She hummed as he kissed her hair while they lay peacefully.

Uncomfortable, she picked up the third pillow and tossed it to the ground,

leaving just the two.

She laid back down comfortably again and took a deep breath.

"I love you Shika-kun, you help me forget…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Ino-pig! We're running late!"<p>

"Coming! Coming!" she called, exhausted as she rushed down the mansion stairs with her work uniform on.

"Later pretty-boys!" Megami called to the boys in the kitchen as the girls, excluding Ino, rushed out.

Shikamaru casually walked down the steps as Ino dug through her bag for her phone. By the time she pulled it out he was at the bottom of the steps, still shirtless with his hands in his pockets.

"Bye sweetie! I'll call you later!" she beamed as she quickly kissed him.

He lazily smiled as she turned and rushed out, following the girls. As Geevs closed the door behind her, he stalked to the kitchen where the rest of the boys were together.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Gaara asked as he stepped in and sat down in his favorite and most comfortable spot in front of the island.

"Doing the same thing you all have been doing," he said as if it were too obvious.

"So you were the one riding Gami!" Neji gasped sarcastically.

"And Tenten?" Sasuke glared coldly to the Hyuga. "For half an hour, straight, non-stop?" he said coldly then turned to Neji who he had originally directed his words too.

"She's already knocked up, what else do you plan on doing to her?"

"Least I can keep it up for more than five minutes…" Hyuga mumbled.

"What'd you say—?!"

"Shut up, both of you, that's not what I meant."

"Just hanging out with the girls right?" Naruto smiled, his hand in a box of Cheezits.

"Well yeah, but you were up there longer than us. The girls were ready and waiting ten minutes ago." Gaara explained.

He shrugged as he stood up and walked to the shiny metal side fridge, opening it with his back to the lot of them.

"Ino and I were just fooling around, a lot longer than I thought. It's not a big deal but I'm exhausted."

"Standing up exhausts you." Naruto laughed, "I remember you used to fall asleep on the tracks in middle school so the teacher tried to make you run three laps for every time you did and you still didn't do them!"

"Right, you're never the way you are around Ino when you're around everyone else, because apparently it seems like you _do_ have fun up there." Neji said blandly.

He sighed, smirking as he bent down to look at the lower part of the fridge for something interesting to catch him.

"I just messed with her when she was on the phone with Sai, it was mostly to get her mind off Tsubaki and her issues. She said she loves me because I can make her lose track of things or something."

"Wait! Back up!" Naruto said, flinging the box so it smacked into Neji's face.

"Uzu—!"

"Ino told you she loved you?" he blinked, standing up.

The rest of the boys stared at him in anticipation as he stood back up, completely bored with the fridge and not bothering to pick something out.

He raised a brow at them then quickly shook his head.

"No no…troublesome…she meant she loved the _way_ I made her forget things, I was confused too but she corrected it."

"That's got to be a disappointment." Sasuke blew out a breath as he pushed his coffee to the side.

"And why would it be?" he said, looking out the glass window to the small garden in the bright spring light.

"Well…you love her?" Gaara said slowly. "Don't you?"

"Is the air conditioning in that wing fixed yet? It's too hot in my room so I can't sleep worth a damn." He said monotonously. Without awaiting an answer, he stepped out of the first kitchen, leaving the boys behind.

"That makes it a little obvious…" Naruto mumbled, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>By Friday afternoon Ino was mentally exhausted. And the only person she had to blame was Tsubaki.<p>

Tsubaki had practically (in her eyes) pushed her to the sidelines while she directed _her_ cheerleaders in moves her mother NEVER taught her.

Ino had half a mind to confront her mother about it but she had other issues to deal with at the moment.

It took her approximately two days to memorize two of her solos in the musical and she was ready to perform the one she needed at rehearsal today. She's been rehearsing with Sai during school every day at lunch and with Shikamaru every day, after school, before she went to work either at the girl's house or the mansion.

Not once did Sai attempt to do anything with her, which both relieved and confused her, but she did not dwell on it.

So, Friday afternoon, a day without practice (to her relief) they went on with rehearsal.

On stage Naruto and Shikamaru stood acting out one of their scenes together. Naruto had obtained a long white beard that afternoon and mustache while using a ruler as his current wand, just for the hell of it.

Sakura sat listening carefully while Megami watched the crew work in her pumpkin costume that bounced every time she walked.

On the edge of the stage, Ino went over the few lines she had with Yusei.

"Nice job you guys!" Sakura called when the scene was done. "We should start going off book by next week, which is also when we'll try and stop scene cuts. Mega, where do you want to move into?"

"Act two, scene four." Megami blurted without taking her eyes off crew and the much movement going on behind.

"Alright, Ino!" Sakura called.

Ino looked up from her script with a brow raised.

"That's you! Do you have that song memorized?"

Ino instantly beamed and stood up. "Of course!"

Sakura motioned for her to take her place on stage.

She smiled brightly when she passed Shikamaru who was walking off with Naruto. He smiled lazily back at her as she stood center stage.

"Spotlight! Music!" Sakura called as Megami stood up.

"Go ahead Ino." Sakura said as Megami stalked over to where Tsubaki stood.

With the spotlight on her, Ino took a deep breath and looked down as the music began.

She glanced down to where Shikamaru sat, watching her carefully like everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a song that's inside of my soul<br>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
>I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over<br>And over and over again**

**So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<strong>

**Sing to me the song of the stars  
>Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again<br>When it feels like my dreams are  
>So far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again<strong>

**So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<strong>

**I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me  
>I want your symphony<br>Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs  
>I'm giving it back<strong>

**So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and<strong>** pray ****to be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<br>Mmmm...mmmmm oooooohhhh..ooo**

* * *

><p>Ino smiled confidently when claps went around. She turned and blew a kiss to Shikamaru who also happened to sit in front of Sai. He clapped for her, a smile on his face with dulled eyes.<p>

"That was great Ino!" another voice clapped. "But do you mind doing it again? I didn't catch the whole thing?"

Ino shot her eyes down to Tsubaki who stood by a nervous Sakura. Tsubaki smiled up at her,

Standing in Megami's seat.

"Why? You're not the cast director." She snapped coldly, her hands on her hips, not caring if she offended her.

Tsubaki, not seeming to take notice, looked down sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Actually…I am now…while you were performing Megami talked to me about switching places because Crew looked more fun to her. I hope you don't mind."

As if life couldn't be biting her in the ass any more, as soon as Tsubaki finished, a crew member walking by with a bucket of gray paint (Ino's least favorite color) tripped, letting the entire bucket of paint cake Ino's hair and clothes.

"Oh no…" Sakura sighed, covering her ears, just as the furious scream engulfed the school.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Ino! Calm down! Please!" Sakura yelled.<p>

"Ino stop!" Hinata yelled fearfully, "you'll kill her!"

"That's the idea!" she yelled as Sakura and Hinata tried to pull her off Megami, with whom she was choking aggressively at the moment, and Tenten tried to help a struggling (and fading) Megami out of her grip while Neko circled them, barking wildly.

At around five the girls stood in their living room, dressed in after school clothing, awaiting to go off to work…of somewhat, as Ino had been hunting Megami since the moment they opened the door.

"You little twerp! Why did you all of a sudden decide you wanna change jobs!" Ino grinded her teeth. She had left rehearsal to shower in the girl's locker room.

"I'm—so—rry—I—know—I—just—want—ed—to—build—stu—help!" Megami choked.

"Ino! That's enough!" Sakura yelled, forcing her off.

Ino's chest rose and fell heavily as she stood in a bright light blue crop top, black short-shorts, and blue bunny slippers.

Megami sat on the floor and rubbed her neck, frowning.

"Tsubaki was really nice about it, she said she liked doing Crew a lot so I told her she didn't have to switch, but she kept insisting if I really wanted too—"

"Of course she was nice about it!" Ino spat, "she's Tsubaki! She's fucking perfect!"

The girls stood silent for a few moments, simply watching her.

Tenten put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

"Ino…look…we all know you don't like Tsubaki very much because of what happened…but you have to remember she _honestly_ didn't know. She's been trying to get you to forgive her for years now…why are you still holding back…?"

"You have to accept the fact that Tsubaki is truly a nice person." Hinata pleaded.

Ino turned to right and glared at the stairs. After a few seconds she turned back to Sakura with a stern look.

"She has nothing above me, understand? I'm only taking direction from you."

Before Sakura could respond the kitchen phone abruptly rang.

"I'll get it," Hinata sighed as she jogged to the kitchen.

The girls waited in silence for her to return as they listened to the very faint conversation.

After a couple minutes, Hinata finally returned.

"Tsubaki just called to ask if we're still coming over to her penthouse tomorrow to visit, I told her we would come at noon."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know you didn't have to come. You could have just told her you were busy."<p>

"Oh please, if I didn't she'd get all whiny and upset. Besides, I actually want to see where she lives." Ino huffed as the girls carpooled in Sakura's Porsche while Megami took her bike behind them early Saturday afternoon.

Ino and Sakura sat in the front while Hinata sat behind Ino and Tenten sat behind Sakura.

"I hear this part of Konoha is really nice, I don't think I've been up here," Hinata said as she looked out the window, her hair blowing back.

"Of course it's fancy, that's why she lives up here," Ino growled. "The boy's mansion isn't that far from here."

"Speaking of the guys, what're they up to today?" Tenten asked, leaning into Sakura's seat.

"The album goes down in a couple weeks, right before the battle of the bands, so they have to finish." She explained without taking her eyes off the road.

'_You're destination is on the left.'_

In accordance with her G.P.S, Sakura turned on the left, pulling into a luxurious glass apartment complex.

As Sakura searched for a parking space in the midst of the expensive cars they passed by the front entrance where a girl in dark blue boyfriend jeans and a white tank top stood, rocking back and forth with Armani sunglasses and long tied up black hair.

"She can make just about anything look good huh…" Ino grumbled, knowing she, being Ino, would never be caught dead in such an outfit, no matter how comfortable.

Jimmy Choos and Gucci were her thing.

"Girls! You're here!" Tsubaki beamed as the girls stepped up after both Sakura and Megami had found parking spaces across from each other right near the door.

"I was afraid you didn't want to come, you didn't sound too eager on the phone." She said nervously twiddling her fingers.

"We were just in a spat," Hinata explained.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Ino openly rolled her eyes. She was always apologizing, even if it had nothing to do with her, it bugged her endlessly.

"Well, come on up. I made pink lemonade," she beamed as she motioned for them to follow her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You girls can help yourself to anything in the fridge. I don't know why I stock it so much since it's just me. I'm usually never here either." She laughed as she finished swiping her card and opened the golden door, letting the girls inside.<p>

"Woooow!" Megami aawed as she circled the room.

The girls stepped into the living room of the penthouse. A bright tan half moon sofa with a soft black rectangle carpet that touched over to the high definition wall flat screen on clear black marble wall that covered the entire penthouse.

Below the flat screen sat a white granite fire place with a dead fire. In front of the couch, between it and the fire place sat a medium glass table that carried a small white vase with pink azaleas.

Two small tan love seats sat on each side of the half moon couch with red heart shaped pillows on each side of each one of them.

The long stain glass window spread from each ends of the living room and captured an almost perfect view of the high buildings in uptown Konoha and led to the terrace and outdoor pool and hot tub.

Along the walls sat knock off paintings from various famous artists and a few images of master swordsman.

In the split between the kitchen and the living room sat a black pillar that held the room up.

The kitchen was nothing to sneeze at as well. In the center sat a black granite kitchen island while the rest of the island and the kitchen itself stood in white. The floors were a shining checkered pattern on ceramic tiles, with silver handles on each white cabinet while granite counter tops sat below, along with stainless steel appliances and a flat screen in the corner.

From the kitchen led to a large hall with doors which contained four large bedrooms with bathrooms within them. Each room contained a flat screen of its own with simple fresh features.

In another door sat her personal recording studio, while the door across let led to a lounge room (apart from the living room) with a pool table, game room, and art center.

"I was going to have a gym installed but I'm not going to be in Japan very long, so I see no need." Tsubaki explained as they swayed to the kitchen where the lemonade sat on the granite countertop.

"This place is amazing, it's nothing like the penthouse we stayed in summer last year." Sakura laughed.

Junior year the girls decided they wanted to go wild summer before their senior year. Sakura and Hinata stole one of their father's credit cards, Ino stole her father's black jeep wrangler, and Megami and Tenten nabbed some fake ID's.

They stayed in a penthouse suite in Tokyo's largest hotel. Hung around nude beaches, hung out with random strangers, went to night clubs, drove around the city and partied to their heart's content.

Or at least until their father's found out.

"Would you like to go out onto the terrace?" Tsubaki offered, motioning to the slightly hidden door beside the window that would let them into the terrace.

"Yes," Hinata said, "It's gorgeous outside today,"

"Funny, it's a little dark and chilly in here," Sakura twitched nervously as she and Tenten avoided a fuming, clouded, Ino examining her home.

The girls followed Tsubaki out and stepped onto her plastic wooden terrace where two square black tables sat apart with three chairs at each table. A tan umbrella hung above each as well.

By the large long rectangular pool sat six multicolored lounge chairs.

"You girls brought swim suits right? You can help yourselves to the pool and the hot tubs are on the south end."

Megami squealed as she and Tenten grabbed their bags and ran back inside to change.

"We just had a hot tub installed in house a couple months ago…" Hinata spoke as she and Sakura walked with Tsubaki.

Once again Ino stood behind, simply watching.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometime later, when the sun was beginning to set, the girls sat back on the lounge in their bathing suits sun bathing, whilst Megami continued to dog paddle with Mr. Bear on her head.<p>

The girls had swam, made lunch, taken a walk and discussed the musical, prank called the boys, watched their soap operas, played around in the recording studio, played pool and games in the lounge room, then found themselves back outside relaxing by the pool.

"This is nice," Sakura sighed, her eyes shielded by thin Ray-bans while she lay in her hot pink bikini.

Ino lay in her dark purple monokini, Tenten in a forest green strapless bikini, Hinata in a bright blue one piece suit with clear blue sarong, Megami swam in her white shorts and white bikini top, while Tsubaki in a tan monokini. All aside from Megami with sunglasses.

Ino silently fumed, wishing she had brought a different suit.

"How are things in Korea? You know we haven't seen you in a long time." Tenten sparked up.

"Busy as usual," Tsubaki sighed. "A lot of filming going on and day to day photo shoots," Tsubaki said, sighing a bit "When Tsunade called and asked me to come down and help out with the musical I couldn't resist. I knew you girls were going to Konoha high now and I haven't been home in a long while. A lot has changed." She said a bit sadly, sitting up.

"The entire school is different now, and you girls are so much older," she laughed though the girls could see the sadness in her eyes.

She turned her head to where Ino sat still, laid out sun bathing though the sun was diminishing quickly.

"You especially Ino, I missed you a lot. You've grown so much." She smiled sadly.

"Well. People age. It's a fact of life." She said monotonously.

Sakura and Tenten shot her a glare but Tsubaki's expression did not change.

"I suppose that is true."

Sakura sighed, she was glad Tsubaki was oblivious to the brick wall Ino had up and the icicles she sent every time she spoke to her.

"What's changed through in you girls? The last time we talked you'd gotten out of rehab or some other place and were starting high school in the second half…what's happening now?" Tsubaki asked hesitantly.

"As you may be able to tell we've met some pretty interesting guys," Hinata smiled. "They love and accept us for who we are."

"Sakura's engaged," Tenten smirked, causing Sakura's cheeks to burn red.

"Really?!" Tsubaki shot up.

"N-not in a technical sense! I-it's not even official!"

"Oh yes it is," Hinata giggled.

"Tenten's pregnant!" Megami yelled from the pool.

"No way!" Tsubaki yelled.

Tenten rolled her eyes as Hinata and Sakura laughed.

"B-but, you're barely eighteen!"

Sakura shrugged, "the only one who's still a virgin here is Hinata."

Tsubaki blinked furiously.

"I'm saving myself for marriage," Hinata blushed.

"Yeah right! Give it a month or two and you'll be screaming Naruto's name!" Megami yelled.

"Gami! Brother! Ew!" Tenten yelled back as Hinata's cheeks challenged the setting sun.

"That's right, I heard about you and Naruto in the tabloids," Tsubaki said, aghast.

"Oh please! Naruto doesn't have it in him! It's hard to believe he isn't a virgin to be honest." Tenten sighed.

Hinata cradled up into a ball, turning redder.

"H-Hinata! We're just teasing!" Sakura said quickly, waving her hands. "We're not trying to force you into anything!"

Tsubaki's eyes trailed over to a still sitting still Ino at the end of the lounge chairs.

"_The next time we meet, I'm gonna be a woman! Remember that." A young Ino said confidently as the Yamanaka family stood in the airport, seeing the eighteen year old Tsubaki off as she headed to South Korea._

Tsubaki continued to stare as the girls continued to say the wrong thing, embarrassing Hinata.

_Is that made you a woman Innie? Are you truly a woman now?_

Suddenly the sounds of 2NE1's 'Falling In Love' rang. Tsubaki bend down and picked up her tan Galaxy Note, answering.

" You've got Tsubaki!" she said happily to Ino's annoyance.

"Hey Sai!" she perked up, Ino slightly sat up.

Silence rang around the terrace while they waited for Tsubaki.

Suddenly she held the phone with both hands and her smile grew farther than Ino thought possible.

"A date?!"

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled, sitting up and throwing her glasses off far enough to smack Megami in the face.

"I-I would l-love to!...Saturday? S-sounds great….I'll see you Monday then…" she said barely above a whisper as she hung up.

The girls sat in silence for a matter of moments, simply waiting for Tsubaki to say something.

Shocking them, she squealed like a fangirl, tossing her legs up and down back and forth.

"We didn't know you had a thing for Sai," Sakura smiled as Tsubaki settled.

She blushed a bit, "Well, we met the first day I got here, in the hallway. I thought he was pretty cute, for a high schooler anyway."

"Cougar!" Megami yelled from the pool. Tsubaki blushed in turn.

"Is it weird that I'm four years older than him? I mean, He's almost eighteen…" Tsubaki continued on as the girls went on with the conversation.

Ino, on the other hand of course was lost in her thoughts once again.

_Since when has Sai been interested in __**her**__?_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>With a small coffee in hand and her hair in a slight fritz, Ino rushed to room 629, an empty former English room where she would be practicing with Sai for a good fifteen minutes, as they had no time Friday or over the weekend.<p>

The events of Saturday still danced in her head. Sai calling. Asking _Tsubaki_ out.

Tsubaki.

Tsubaki. Of all people.

With a slightly raised breath and her script clutched to her chest, she slid the door of room 629 open and immediately saw Sai sitting on the brown wooden teachers desk, his left leg slightly crossed over his right with _The Crucible_ in his left hand while the light of the morning sun shined into the room through the blinds and onto his face.

"You made it." He said without looking up at her.

"Sorry," she murmured, pushing her slightly unprofessional (for Ino) hair behind her ear. "I rushed."

In all actuality she had purposely slept in just a bit until the girls dragged her out of bed, then _purposely _took her time getting ready, even though it wasn't enough.

He patted the space on his right on the next and gave a small smile.

"Take a seat."

She stepped over and dropped her purse by the leg of the table, then hopped onto it with her script in hand.

"Where would you like to pick up from?" he asked.

"She opened her script and flipped through it or made it seem like she was flipping through it. Her mind still couldn't get off the fact that he asked _Tsubaki_ after barely knowing her a week, she'd hardly seen them speak.

Well…he asked her out after a week of meeting.

"Act two scene six?" she blurted.

"Really?" he raised a brow, "we've gone over that so many times, I think we have it down. Wouldn't you much rather do something we're still sketchy on, we have to go off book today."

"You can pick one then," she said with forced kindness, slightly grinding her teeth.

He stared at her for a few more moments before he finally opened his script and flipped through pages.

"We have Act two, scene three together as well but I don't think we've really gone over that."

"Sure. Let's get to it." She said hastily.

He nodded, his eyes trained on the script.

"_I spoke with Mordred today." Lancelot spoke._

"_Well?...he knows nothing right? Like I said." Guinevere said confidently._

"_It is not that way Guinevere. He knows all. He is aware. But…he says nothing…"_

_Guinevere gasped, "what if he is to tell Arthur?! What hath we do then?!"_

"_Calm yourself my dear, Mordred promises—"_

"_No! I will not remain calm! I knew it would come to this! You know Mordred! He is a strange one! He does not love his brother I can see it in his eyes! Why shant he not tell Arthur he asked Tsubaki out?!"_

"What?"

Ino blinked, quickly skimming the paragraph again.

The last line was nowhere in sight.

"I-I meant—"

"So, you know I asked Tsubaki out?" Sai asked calmly.

Ino sighed and tossed the script on the table.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I was there…with the girls when you made the call."

"I see."

She turned to look at him, challenging the blank expression on his face with her confused and for some reason hurt one.

"Since when do you like _her_? You didn't even know who she was until last Monday unless I talked about her when we were dating!" she shot.

"Seriously?! Why are you suddenly into her? You know how I feel about Tsubaki! You didn't even give any sort of warning or something whatever! What the hell ever happened to being in love with _me_ anyway! Why are you suddenly—g"

"I don't think I have to ratify my actions with you." He said harshly, alerting you. "Because frankly I don't think it's any of your business who I can and can't date. Your being pretty selfish if you didn't realize it. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I just think Tsubaki's nice and I would like to get to know her? What? You expect me to wait around for you _forever_?"

She whitened.

"I promised you I was going to do whatever it took to win your heart back," he continued as he picked up his things then his bag, hopping off the table. "But that does not give you power over me no matter how much you dislike Tsubaki. I'm sorry Ino, but you have to understand that."

She had no response to give, even so, he left without a second thought, leaving her in the silence of the room, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're avoiding the question."<p>

"I wonder why."

"Just answer!"

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Stop badgering me!"

"Naruto, just leave him alone." Gaara said calmly without looking away from the window.

"I'm just trying to help," he frowned a bit as he leaned back in his seat as the boys made their way to school in the clean white limousine.

"This isn't a romance novel, stop trying to play matchmaker." Neji ordered.

"I don't need to! They're already together! He just needs to grow some balls and tell Ino how he feels!"

Shikamaru groaned and slumped in his seat, "you've been giving me crap about this since last week, why is it such a big deal?"

"Because! You're the last one and you know it! We've all confessed to the girls and vise versa! And don't try and give us the whole 'I'm the only one that doesn't see her that way' crap because we know you do." Naruto smiled

Shikamaru scanned the boys, thinking Naruto as the only one giving him hell, but all eyes were on him.

"He's got a point."

Shikamaru shook his head and slumped further into his seat.

"What if…she doesn't feel the same way?"

"That's pretty hard to believe," Sasuke said without taking his eyes off his phone. "She shows it pretty damn well…you on the other hand..."

"She's probably waiting for you to say something," Gaara offered.

"Well, she's been pretty occupied lately." He murmured.

"What about before Tsubaki was here, how was she then?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru blinked and thought to himself.

"_Shika-kun…can we talk?" she blushed shyly as she pulled him away from the group at the Alpha household._

"_The guys and I were just about to head out to the studio," he said casually looking at his phone. "Can we talk later, I'll call you?"_

_She blinked and took a step back, "I-It's fine…it's nothing important."_

"_Shika-kun…there's…um…I wanted to say…" Ino murmured as they slow danced on the dance floor at the masquerade ball in Furyoka._

"_Lord hokage gave me the key to the file room, I think the documents may have been in Megami's photo, that's why they stole it." He explained, oblivious._

_Ino frowned as she rested her head on his shoulders, "yeah…"_

"_Shikamaru! Before we go any further," Ino said, stopping him as the fireworks blazed behind them, standing in her kimono while he stood in his yukata, their hands still head as he turned back to her._

"_I mean, if I don't get this off my chest right now," she breathed, her fisted right hand on her heart, "I don't know if I'll ever be able too—"_

_She stared into his eyes as he waited patiently, his slightly hazel eyes bouncing off her sky blue._

"_I…I…I-I think the fireworks…are so pretty…" she murmured._

_He smiled lazily at her, his eyes dulled._

"_That's what you wanted to get off your chest?" he slightly laughed as she blushed. He leaned in and kissed her head, their hands still held._

"_You're something else…"_

"I have an idea," he said suddenly, alerting the boys. "But, I just hope it works out."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Wednesday, was an Ino day.<p>

It was her personal holiday, and not because last week Tsubaki wasn't here and she said she wouldn't be here the next Wednesday as well because she had business. But it was also because today was the day the magazine was being released and of course the middle of the week, which meant wherever you damn well pleased.

And Wednesdays, Ino was more than at the top when it came to fashion.

She rushed out of bed, out before the girls woke up and into the shower and such with the perfect outfit laid out.

Normally, the girls would start the day my brushing their teeth then coming down for breakfast in their pajamas, but Ino was ready and waiting by the time the girls came down groggy and yawning.

"Oh yeah, it's Wednesday again," Sakura said, rubbing her eyes as Hinata stepped over to fridge.

Ino sat in a clear blue loose chiffon shirt with tight sky blue skinny jeans and black suit jacket with black short combat boots and a long gold necklace. It was simple, but it was chic.

"Good morning peasants!" she said cheerfully. "Let's get to breakfast and showers for the lot of you!" Ino chanted.

Sakura narrowed her eyes while Tenten crossed her arms and Megami clapped cheerfully.

"Yay! Are you being Guinevere Ino?!"

Ino smirked, "Sure…let's go with that…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh! Isn't it just gorgeous! Tome` is a genius isn't he?" Ino squealed as she flipped through H.O.T magazine as she stepped out of her car while the girls stood by it.<p>

Hinata stood in a white knee length bandage skirt with a black peplum top, and white pumps. Sakura stood in blue jean short shorts with a lime green tank top and green and black running shoes. Tenten stood in a black leather mini jacket with nothing under, with black torn jeans and black dance shoes. Megami stood in a purple crew-neck with a chibi turtle, along with blue jeans and black gym shoes with black hipster glasses.

"the pictures came out better than I thought," Sakura said as the girls looked in.

"I'm sure everyone's seen it," Ino huffed as they began walking to the building.

Ino looked around, expecting her admirers as she walked in front of the girls. But, suddenly she halted in her place, her hands out as her gold Chanel handbag chimed.

The girls instantly stopped as Ino tilted her head to the right side.

"Oh no, did you go brain dead?" Tenten groaned.

"Shut up," Ino snarled. "Something isn't right…it's too quiet…" she mumbled.

Ino looked around to see girls with the magazine she covered in hand, but their eyes were on something else.

"Where's my praising?"

"Conceited…" Sakura coughed.

"Confidence," Ino said icily.

"I think they're looking at Tsubaki!" Megami said aloud, pointing.

Instantly, Ino twisted to the direction she was pointing at and her blood boiled once again.

Tsubaki stood in the middle of the walkway, or more in a circle of admiring girls and of course guys as she texted on her phone, oblivious, where it seemed she was waiting for someone. She stood in a knee length tight black and gold striped sleeveless dress with a knee length sleeveless cardigan and fluffy ankle length boots. Gold bangles hung off each hand with golden hoops shimmering on each ear. White gold diamond earrings hung above her hoops while her hair lay in a curled updo with bright red lipstick and winged golden eyeliner.

At the corner of her eye Ino noticed the magazines that she already covered (center-folded, with extra photos) had one photo of Tsubaki, laughing with her lose hair blowing as she stood in the exact same outfit.

Ino flipped through the magazine where she had yet the reach the page with Tsubaki. She clutched the pages with her fists as she read the caption.

_TOME'S IDEAL GIRL:_

_TSUBAKI_

_QUEEN OF FASHION_

"B-but…Tome said…I—" Ino said under her breath, her hands shaking.

The girls had hardly noticed the boys pull up until they stepped over to the girls, alerting them as they were about to speak to Ino.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto beamed, waving his hand in a black sweat shirt. "We saw the magazine! You look—"

"NOT AS GOOD AS TSUBAKI!" she yelled, throwing the magazine in his face.

Before anyone could react she was running to the other side of the building with the girls closely chasing behind her.

"I…I didn't say that," Naruto blinked, his waving hand still raised as Shikamaru looked on.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls stopped at the back of the building, breathing heavily as they stood by Ino who sat against the wall, crying and rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Ino," Tenten breathed, "you'll get your pants dirty."

"And your mascara will run," Sakura smiled sadly.

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do," Tenten sighed as they stepped up to her. Sakura and Megami leaned on the wall while Hinata stood in front of Ino with her hands clasped in front of her while Tenten stood next to Sakura with her arms crossed.

she sniffled, her eyes black with running mascara. "She wasn't even supposed to be here today! This is _my_ day! Why does she have to ruin everything?! I don't get it! Why is she so much better than me?! Why am I always second place to her?! She's prettier! More fashionable! Smarter! Everyone likes her better than me!" she cried.

"We don't," Sakura smiled as she bent down to her level, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Ino, you don't need everyone to like you better, you have us, and the guys." Megami beamed.

"It's not that I want everyone to like me better! It's just…I'm sick and tired of being upstaged by her! Of not meeting her level!" she cried painfully.

"She's always above me! She's always taking things from me! School was the only place I had where I wasn't Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's little sister!"

Hinata brushed her hair back as she sniffled.

"Now! She has everyone's attention! My squad! The show! And even Sai!"

"Well why do you care if she has Sai?" Hinata frowned, confused.

"I-I…don't," she murmured, "just pointing out the facts…"

She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, sighing as she rested her hands on her pants.

"Because of her…because of what she did…she made me regret doing something so awful… not that I already regretted more than anything…she made me hate who I was and made me hate _her_ even more…" she whispered.

"Ino…what did you do?" Sakura asked.

Without answering Ino stood up and opened her purse, pulling out a hankie and a pocket mirror, though her face showed no signs of interest in her appearance.

"Come on…we're gonna be late for class."

"Since when do you care?" Tenten asked, breathless.

"Is everything alright?"

The girls turned around, aside from Ino who dabbed her eyes, where Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets.

"We're fine…I'm fine…" Ino mumbled as she slowly dabbed her eyes.

The girls stared at Shikamaru sadly, not knowing what to say.

He nudged his head to the side, indicating for them to give him space.

The girls nodded, jogging past Shikamaru while Ino stood and fixed her makeup back.

"You look great, in the magazine."

She scoffed and rubbed her nose as she turned away from him.

"You obviously haven't seen Tsubaki yet…"

"I have, but I also have no interest in seeing her," he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I think you look better to be honest."

"You have to say that…you're my boyfriend…" she murmured.

"That's right, I am." He spoke, stepped over to her. "And as your boyfriend I'm telling you that there's no point in comparing yourself to Tsubaki."

"Why? Because she's obviously better than me…?" she said coldly.

"Ino, you're not listening to m—"

"No!" she twisted around, "I am listening! But nothing is going to change how I feel about Tsubaki or how I feel when she's around! You could get the entire school to tell me it doesn't matter but it wouldn't make any difference!" she whimpered.

"Ino…" he stared into her eyes.

"I'll never…ever forgive her…" she whispered, brushing past him.

"Ino! Wait!"

Walking into the school area again, Ino instantly stopped when she finally saw the reason Tsubaki was at the school Wednesday morning, when she wasn't supposed to be.

Sai stood in front her, while she blushed as she talked.

She clutched her fists as they kissed.

Sai hadn't spoken a word to her since their _discussion_ Monday but he seemed to have much enjoyment in spending time with Tsubaki.

"Ino," Shikamaru said, turning her around as they continued to kiss.

Without any warning she pulled his head forward and kissed him deeply. He, though confused, kissed back and wrapped his hands around her waist.

_'I **am** a woman now!'_

_'Are you seeing this Tsubaki?!' _she said in her head.

_'I'm not a little girl anymore!'_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Students of Konoha and Oto high cheered aloud as both teams raced furiously back and forth on the court, equally matched.<p>

The cheerleaders of Oto stood on the outside exit of the gym while the Konoha cheerleaders stood by the bleachers, cheering the boys on and using some of Tsubaki's routines.

The two teams stood tied near halftime, where the girls would be able to fully perform the routine Tsubaki had prepared.

As temporary head cheerleader, Tsubaki stood with Ino's gold pom-poms, while the rest (including Ino) stood with the red and tan pom-poms.

Ino participated in the cheers, but there was absolutely nothing cheery about hers. She mirrored her boyfriend as she lazily waved her pom-poms when the girls shuffled theirs. She didn't jump when they did, she hardly moved when they did back flips, and she bumped into other girls.

The other members of Konoha high's cheerleading squad noticed and it bothered them greatly. There seemed there was no enthusiasm or school spirit within Ino.

This issue is greatly because on Wednesday, Ino had officially lost her fanbase. No one paid any attention to her (in a fashion sense) and they continued to praise Tsubaki as if she were a goddess. On Thursday she came to school early in the morning to rehearse with Sai like they had agreed, only to find him making out with Tsubaki in their rehearsal room.

She had said nothing, but simply left. On that same day, during after school rehearsal, Sakura had (kindly) asked Ino to build up her character because Tsubaki thought Ino wasn't putting enough effort or energy into it. Ino had yelled in her face that her acting was perfectly fine and a few choice words that had her and Sakura battling it out on the stage.

But, all was forgiven, though from that point on everyone was a little on edge and sketchy about getting near Ino.

Now, as it seemed Tsubaki had taken everything, including her team. Ino saw no need to show her strengths and shove the reason she got her Pep award in another teams face.

"Ino, you don't seem to be trying at all today, it's almost halftime," one member said, no _Miss_ whatsoever .

"Ino, is everything alright?" Tsubaki asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'll sit on the bench then if I'm such a bother," she spat.

"No! no! We need you! But if you aren't feeling well—"

"I'm fine, I think they're getting ready for halftime," she grumbled as she stomped away from her.

Tsubaki followed her, her expression saddened as she twirled her hair with one finger.

"Miss. Tsubaki, it's time!" one member said cheerfully as the buzzer rang. The teams rushed off the court, still tied.

Shikamaru looked around for Ino, hoping for a kiss before she went on which was tradition after every halftime. But, he found her, with other girls, already in her place, her expression dull and bored with everything.

It wasn't until Neji slapped him on the back did he realize he'd been staring at her and needed to get off the court.

The girls of the KHS cheer team took their place. Tsubaki stood in front, her pom-pom's on her hips. The girls mirrored her, while Ino on the hand had hers more on her thighs and her pom-pom's hardly raised.

Music began and instantly the girls were bounced around and dancing in sync to the music. Ino stumbled on her movements, luckily, it was hard to notice as she was in the freshman bunch, which were normally in the back.

She bumped into a freshman girl who cursed and moved past her. She was not in sync with the rest of the girls and as she moved up they slowly began to notice.

"Hm…what are you doing?" Sakura whispered, smiling nervously as they shuffled past each other. Ino simply shrugged because she really did not know.

It wasn't as if she were doing it on purpose. She simply had no enthusiasm.

Megami and Tenten looked at each other in fear and confusion as the same could be same for many others who sat on the bleachers.

"What's wrong with Ino?" Naruto asked as the boys said on the bleachers, watching.

When Ino back flipped she accidentally kicked a junior girl in the face, making her stumble and hold her cheek.

Shikamaru sighed, "I have no idea."

Finally, near the end of the routine the girls were flipping into a standing pyramid. Ino hated pyramids, to her they were boring and too easy and too traditional and she only did them when they fit the routine she wanted. She liked to add flair and originality to her routines but obviously Tsubaki and the others thought otherwise.

She was one of the last to front flip in. She flipped (or attempted to) a couple times. But, she missed her place and slipped, tripping one of the girls already standing, causing her to falling then causing the entire pyramid to lose it's balance, letting the girls tumble down.

Tsubaki, who was at the far top, began falling midair. She screamed, like the others, but luckily was caught by a quick thinking Shikamaru. The music seized.

The cheerleaders groaned as the bleachers sat in silence. They all lay splattered in various places and positions on the ground.

Ino sat up, rubbing her head in a pile of cheerleaders. Her eyes widened when she saw Tsubaki in Shikamaru's arms. He mouthed an 'are you okay?' and she nodded thankfully as he began setting her on her feet.

"What the hell is your problem?!" one girl yelled as she stood on all fours, rubbing her head. Ino instantly turned her head to her.

"You haven't been doing anything this whole game now you messed up the whole routine we've been working a week on!" another yelled as other girls began complaining while Sakura and Hinata tried to calm them and reassure Ino didn't mean to.

But, her blood boiled when she glanced to Tsubaki and Shikamaru then back to the girls.

"WHAT ABOUT THE FUCKING ROUTINES WE WERE WORKING ON FOR WEEKS?!" she screamed.

They sat in silence.

"You didn't complain when she came in and FUCKING changed everything we've been working on and I've been working my ASS off to make!" she yelled, furious.

"Ino," Shikamaru pleaded as he held his hand out, not noticing him step over to her. She slapped it out of her face, alerting him.

"Get the hell away from me!" she demanded coldly as she stood up on her own.

"If my routines are so bad and I'm so terrible at my job you can make Tsubaki your new fucking head cheerleader! I QUIT!" she shrieked.

With a huff, she turned around and stormed out of the gym, slamming the door back, causing it to break out of its hold.

With her cheeks blood red she grabbed her bag from the locker room then stormed out the school, towards her car. Hot tears ran down her eyes as she furiously tried to brush them away.

She fumbled with her car keys, when they fell she screamed in frustration.

"You seen upset about something. Lose the game?"

She twisted to her left, there to see Sai sitting on the fountain by the parking lot as par usual, reading.

"W-why aren't you at the game? Tsubaki's in there…" she mumbled the last part as she bent forward and picked up her keys.

"You of all people know organized school sports are all but interesting to me." He smiled as he hopped off and closed his book.

He glanced at his watch as he walked over to her. "Isn't the game supposed to be over at five? What's a cheerleader doing out here?" he said as he stood by.

She sniffled, "you're looking at a former cheerleader…"

"Is that right?" he asked casually as he stood in front of her and wiped her left tears with his thumb. "That doesn't seem normal. What happened?"

She was surprised he was actually talking to her, let alone showing her affection.

Then she remembered.

Tsubaki wasn't around.

Shikamaru stood by the school entrance doors, breathing heavily after rushing to find Ino. He'd asked the girls to stay behind and let him handle her.

He stood up straight, his breath hitching when he saw Ino standing with Sai as he wiped the tears from her face.

He raised a brow when she turned away and he smiled, she spoke while he listened carefully.

For the first time, he took a step back. Knowing it was probably best to leave her be right now, and convinced that nothing would happen with Sai.

At least.

He hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week, Ino seemed like a stranger in Konoha high. She took no care of herself and cared not of her appearance. She came to school with her hair in messy, disheveled and unstylish buns. She wore her former glasses (the ones she had before she'd obtained contacts in the eighth grade along with the panty hose and blazer that completed the school uniform.<p>

She carried the school books and a backpack instead of her normal purse as well, but, those were little. On Wednesday she shocked the entire school, forcing the girls into fainting spells the morning they saw her.

Ino came to school in a puke green shirt with a Christmas sweater vest over it and a rainbow tie. She walked in an unflattering ankle length loose brown and purple polka dot skirt with gym shoes and orange sock on her right and a pink sock on her left.

She simply stated every single time that she just didn't care anymore. She ignored everyone in class and actually _did_ her work, which shocked Sakura so much she threw up.

At rehearsals she lazily went over her memorized lines and her voice cracked.

"Oh my lanta! Ino's dying!" Megami cried Friday morning when Ino went ahead of them to study.

"She's not dying you twat," Tenten spat. "You know how she is when she's depressed, she gives up on everything…"

"I can't help but feel that…somehow this is all my fault."

The girls jumped up when Tsubaki (who they had not noticed) stood by, looking onto Ino with sad eyes.

"No Tsubaki," Sakura reassured, "Ino's just having some…problems…"

Well, she hadn't completely lied. She was having problems, she just didn't say _who_ or what the problem was.

"Hey…"

The girls twisted around, including Tsubaki.

Shikamaru stood, while the boys made their way up from the limo behind him.

He looked tired (more than usual) and almost desperate.

"Could you guys tell Ino…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ino?"<p>

"Hmm?" she mumbled, books spread out on her bed as she sat in her room doing homework (which had made Sakura throw up again.)

"Can we come in?"

Without waiting for a response they opened her door, stepping inside.

"Sure," Ino said sarcastically.

There was no practice for Friday as Sakura and Tsubaki both agreed everyone needed a break.

" Tonight, you're going to do your hair, put on some lipstick, and put on something sexy," Tenten ordered as they sat on her bed.

"And pray tell, why would I do that?" she said monotonously without looking away from her books.

Megami pushed them off the bed and sat down. Ino lifted her head up and threw her hands up into the air.

"What the hell?!"

"Stop talking all intellectual and listen to us!"

"I'm listening," Ino said, annoyed.

"The guys are going to be here in two hours to take us dancing." Sakura explained.

"Not going," she said flatly.

"You? Ino Yamanaka? Not going out on a Friday night? _Doing homework_?" Megami whispered fearfully.

"Ino, you need to get out of the house. You aren't being you. You're letting Tsubaki get to you and it has gone too far," Hinata said. "Please, you're scaring us."

"We know you miss dressing up," Tenten challenged. Ino's eyes shifted.

"And besides," Megami said. "You've kinda been blowing Shikamaru off. This was his idea, he and all of us think you need a night to forget about Tsubaki and your grievances!"

Ino sighed, flipping off her glasses and setting them on her night stand.

"Must have taken a lot of balls to not do your hair this week," Tenten smirked.

"You got that right." Ino mumbled as she rested against her backboard.

"Alright. Tonight, at least, I can be me," she smiled sweetly.

"Now, let's get out of these clothes and get sexy!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The beating of loud, obnoxious pop music thumped across <em>Tokyo Teen Club<em> as the lot of them stepped in.

The girls laughed as they walked in, each wearing club dresses of their signature colors. The club, darkened with pumping lights was packed as they walked in, the boys trailing close behind.

It seemed they all needed a break from the daily after school rehearsals as it did not take long for the couples to be on the dance floor, intertwined at the sound of the music.

Four out of five of the couples anyway.

Before they stepped inside, Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand while the rest of them made their way to collective spots to simply enjoy the night.

"Hey…" Ino said as he turned back to her in a white shirt with a black unbuttoned vest and black jeans.

"Hey…" he said, equally as dull.

"I never got a chance to apologize about flipping out on you…and the school…last Friday."

"It's been a week, I think we're fine. We won." He shrugged.

"Shika—"

"Ino, I know having Tsubaki around is stressing you out he smiled lazily. "But I just want you to have fun tonight…and I hope…it ends out in your favor."

Her lips curved into a bright smile as he turned and led her in, still holding her hand.

With Tsubaki around, it was easy for her to forget the simple things in her life.

Such as how much she loved the boy in front of her.

For the next hour, the members of Alpha and Omega danced and some drank as the music blasted and night fell forward.

Ino, for the first time in three weeks was happy. As she danced with Shikamaru and the girls back and forth, she forgot her troubles and simply enjoyed the company of her best friends and her boyfriend which she'd missed in the last few weeks.

All seemed well off as she danced, ate, and laughed to her heart's content, until a familiar face decided to graze the club with their presence.

Instantly, her dancing halted when she saw _her_.

Tsubaki walked into the club in a little black dress of her own, looking around as, close behind her, Sai stepped up.

Currently, she was dancing with the girls while the guys were doing shots at the bar. When they saw her stop they stopped and turned around.

"Oh shit…" Megami mumbled.

"Just pretend you don't see her," Tenten said quickly.

"Girls, we can't do that to her," Hinata frowned.

"She must have thought she was invited when Shikamaru talked to us about going coming here earlier." Sakura groaned.

When she caught sight of the girls she instantly waved, giving a large smile.

The girls nervously waved back, excluding Ino.

Sai followed as Tsubaki made her way over.

"Hey girls! Sorry we're late I had a shoot to go to," Tsubaki apologized.

"I-It's fine," Sakura waved her hand.

"Well, don't just stand there! Let's party! We look weird standing in the middle of a crowd of dancing people!" Tsubaki giggled as she took Sai's hands. He smiled as they began moving.

Luckily, the boys had made their way back to them, when Ino caught sight of Shikamaru she grabbed his hands, but unlike the way she had done before, now was more forceful.

"Dance with me," she ordered.

He raised a brow, his eyes slightly foggy from the alcohol.

"Okay…? I walked over here for a reason."

"Don't be a smart-ass," she said.

"What's the problem? You were fine a minute ago," he said a bit coldly.

She lifted her eyes towards the couple behind them. On accord he turned around to find Tsubaki dancing with Sai around the other members of Alpha and Omega.

"Oh. That," he sighed.

Ino couldn't take her eyes off of them while Shikamaru in turn turned back to her.

"Ino, please don't start this again. Just pretend they aren't here." He pleaded. "The only reason I suggested we go dancing tonight is because—"

"Why her…" she spat coldly, her eyes still trained on them. "Why is he still with her…?"

"Ino, why do you care?" he demanded to know.

"Why shouldn't I care?" she demanded on her own.

"Ino, I'm trying to tell you—"

He stopped himself, watching her attention now completely on her issues again.

He wouldn't get his chance tonight.

Not with them here.

With Tsubaki back, her insecurities were taking over again.

"I'm going to get a drink…" he murmured, letting her go as she barely noticed him walk off.

Instead, she moved forward towards the couple she'd had her eyes on.

She forced her way past people, the members of Alpha and Omega separating from the dance floor. She watched Sasuke and Megami go upstairs to the rooms for guests who wanted more than to dance, Neji and Tenten towards the bar, Hinata and Naruto remained on the dance floor, and Gaara and Sakura against the wall.

"May I cut in?" she said bitterly, in front of Tsubaki and Sai who stopped to look at her.

Tsubaki smiled, as if her speaking to her was a prize.

"S-sure!" she said, stepping back as she began dancing by a group of girls.

"Ino?" Sai asked, raising a brow.

"Can we talk?" she asked, her hands clasped around his neck as she swayed her hips.

Shikamaru leaned on the bar, drowning another shot as he watched them. He turned around, from that point not caring, or having the sensibility of what happened next with them.

Sai looked around as the bustling club until his eyes trained back to Ino.

"I guess…but not here…follow me…"

She said nothing as he took her hand and began leading her away from the crowd, and up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So…you wanted to talk?" Sai said casually as the both of them sat on the edge of a bed in one of the rooms used for heaven knows what and by heaven knows who.<p>

She took a deep breath as she looked at him.

He raised a brow and stared at her.

"This is about Tsubaki…isn't it?"

"Sai…" she whispered. "you know how I feel…why…why her?"

"I already told you I don't have to explain myself to you, why are you still pressing me about Tsubaki? Why do you hate her so much in the first place?" he questioned himself.

"I don't…hate her…I just…"

"We're not officially dating, we're only seeing each other." He said, turned away to stare at the door.

"That doesn't make it any better," she whispered.

"Well, that's not your call. I don't need your opinion. Tsubaki is nice. Whatever trouble you have with her you have to settle—"

"You don't love me anymore?" she said suddenly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I thought we already had this conversation. I'm not going to wait around for you forever and don't expect me to. I love you. I may always be in love with you. But, I don't see you returning my feelings any time soon…even being in this room makes me want to convince you…"

He sighed.

"I need to get back to Tsubaki," he breathed, standing up. "I'm sorry that you have a problem with her, Ino. But that does not justify your issues with me being in a relationship with her," he said as he took a few steps.

"So if there's nothing else—"

"Wait!" she said quickly, grabbing his hand.

He turned back to her, a brow raised as he waited for her to say something.

She stared into his eyes with wide doe eyes, her blue eyes glistened as her chest rose and fell.

"Yes?"

She blinked a couple times, silenced.

"Ino, if you have nothing to s—"

Sai stood in silence when she pulled him forward, forcing him to fall on top of her, kissing him.

He lifted his head up, "I—"

She brought his head back down with one hand, kissing him again.

"Shut up," she murmured in the kiss.

In response, he kissed back, deepening it as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Ino…" he mumbled in the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, expected her to realize what she was doing then, but, no rejection happened, she simply laced her tongue with his.

As they danced he trailed his hand down her dress down to her thigh, lifting her leg up and wrapping it around his waist.

She lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist to lock him in. He released from her mouth and licked down her neck. She tossed her head back and moaned lightly.

She pushed him up and twisted them around, leaving her on top.

She helped him pull his t-shirt up, then tossed it off to the floor as he raised up and painfully slowly unzipped her tight off the shoulder yellow dress, kissing her neck.

She held his cheeks and brought his lips back to her in a rough kiss again. She shuffled out of her dress, using one hand to slip it off then tossing it the ground as she did not release.

When her dress was discarded he trailed his hand down her chest without releasing her lips, he slipped his hand into her pink thong.

Her breathing hitched as she released from his lips.

"Tell me to stop…Ino…" he whispered as his fingers did wonders to her sex.

"Never…"

"Ino…tell me to stop…or I won't…" he breathed while at the same time slipping two fingers inside of her.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as she jumped up, gasping and grinding against his fingers.

"No…"

Moments later, she released, letting him slip his fingers out. But, he was in no way finished.

He undid her bra and slipped it off, tossing it to the side as he turned her around, allowing her to kick off her shoes.

He undid the button of his white jeans as he licked her bare breasts. She groaned, turning to her side with her eyes shut tight as he licked each one before trailing down her chest with his tongue.

When he was out of his pants, leaving him in his boxers, he used the same two fingers to slip off her pink thong.

She lifted her legs to allow him to get rid of it. When it was gone he turned back and his tongue replaced it.

She cried out, clutched his hair as she moaned, shaking.

"S-Sai…Sai…Sai…" she moaned sub-consciously.

He allowed his tongue to taste all of her as her desperate cries of pleasure, and his name, filled the room.

Before long, she came, then collapsed back into bed.

While she tried to regain herself, he slipped off his boxers without looking away from her and her vulnerable body.

He leaned over and opened the drawer next to the bed, familiar with the club, the drawer carried packets of condoms, should they be needed.

His blank expression stared at her as he ripped one open with his teeth and single handedly slipped it on.

She regained awareness when he penetrated her, forcing her to cry out again but now in a deeper, more concentrated pleasure.

He cursed as he rode her, quickly leaning down and kissing her again. She wrapped her hands around his neck as their tongues danced once again while he slowly grinded inside her.

They turned so now she was on top, she lifted herself up and rested her hands on his chest while he held her hips, as she rode and grinded against him, their bodies moving rhythmically.

"Sai…" she moaned.

"God…Ino…" he groaned.

Moments passed until she threw her head back, her entire body alert and chiming as seconds later, he followed her, his hands clutching her hips.

She breathed heavily as she collapsed on his chest while his breathing lay no different.

"God Ino…" he breathed. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that again…"

She sighed.

"Tell me…tell me you love me…"

"I love you Ino…I love you so much…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>When her eyes shot open it felt as if it had been hours since they'd last opened, when in all actuality, when she looked at the alarm on the desk, it had been fifteen minutes.<p>

Ino groaned, lifting up and rubbing her eyes.

She sat up in the bed, naked and sweaty.

She was fully aware of what she just did and wasn't going to be one of those people who woke up then questioned her actions or how she ended up where she was.

She looked down to Sai who slept soundly next to her, his bare chest visible as one hand clutched the blanket and the other lay on the pillow.

Slowly, she slipped off the blanket and let her feet touch the carpet.

She slowly stood up, monotonously picking up her dress, lingerie, and shoes sprawled in various places across the room.

It wasn't until she bent down and picked up her left shoe did she collapse on the carpet and let the tears rain.

_Oh god…_

_Oh god!_

_What have I done?!_

_What have I done?!_

_What kind of a person am I?_

_I've really blown it now…_

"Who am I?" she said through burning tears. "How…how could I…" she cried painfully, holding her chest, Shikamaru's face dancing across her memories.

She quickly slipped her lingerie back on then her dress. She held onto her shoes as she managed to zip her dress up halfway.

She crept over to the door, rubbing her eyes as she glanced back to Sai.

When she opened the door, her heart sank deep into the depths of her soul at the person before her.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"S-S…"<p>

"I was wondering when you'd come out. Thought you'd fallen asleep in there."

"Sasuke!" she breathed, "What are you doing…here?"

"Girls who ask stupid questions are really annoying, you know that?" He said, leaned against the wall in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Here's a better one. What are _you_ doing in _there_?"

"I…I…" she choked, her heart racing as she stood, desperate.

"I came up to put Megami to bed because she'd felt tired, I told her not to drink because Hyuga said nothing good ever happens when she does. But it seems like nothing good happens when _you're_ sober."

"Sasuke…" she pleaded, her eyes glistening.

"Should I tell Shikamaru or do you want to do the honors?" he said coldly. "Because I hope you don't expect me to keep this from him…"

"Sasuke! Please! I know what I did was stupid and immoral and wrong but you can't tell Shikamaru! You have to give me time! I'm begging you!" she pleaded, tears running down her eyes.

"You don't have my pity." He said coolly. "I just listened to you have sex with Sai. You didn't sound too sorry about it then and it didn't seem like he forced you into anything."

"Sasuke!"

"I'm going to find Shikamaru. There's nothing you can say to stop me." He said casually, turning to walk as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

She looked back and forth desperately as she tossed her head back and forth.

"What about this?!" she yelled. "If you tell Shikamaru…I'll…I'll tell Megami the real reason you couldn't save her the night she was with Kai!"

He halted in his place, frozen.

"That's what I thought!" she sniffled. "I overheard you talking to Neji late at night the last time I was at the mansion…I was going to tell Megami this weekend…but…if you don't tell Shikamaru about this…I won't tell…Megami. _If_ you leave me to tell Shikamaru on my own. Because at least I plan on telling him!" she said confidently. "I know you were never going to say a damn thing…"

"Are you blackmailing _me_?" he said icily, as he turned back and stepped up to her.

"No, because no matter what you're going to tell Megami. But unless you want me to be the one to say it…or maybe even Neji, or someone else to blurt it out, you have to promise me this is between us…"

Her eyes show no sign of force, but pleading with him to agree. While he in turn glared down at her and glanced to the room where the redhead lay, sleeping.

"Please…"

"Fine…" he said darkly.

"It's a deal…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Rhythmic knocks elated a small mansion in the upper parts of Ame. Moment later, a young boy with windswept blond hair opened the door. He looked up to the person before him.<p>

"Well…look who decided to come and visit…"

"Out of the way _crab_, I came to talk to mom," Ino narrowed her eyes as she stood on the porch of her old home Saturday afternoon. "Is she home?"

"Mom!" Yuki yelled, "the daughter you haven't seen in months is here!"

"Something tells me someone missed me," Ino smirked.

It was Yuki's turn to narrow his eyes at her as he backed up when Imoi Yamanaka stepped up to the door.

"Ino! I was expecting you!" Imoi smiled as she brought her into a hug. "I was so excited when you called and said you wanted to talk! I haven't seen you in a while so I thought a visit was appropriate,"

"Hey mom," Ino half-smiled.

"Come in hun," she beamed as she moved inside, letting Ino in as she closed the door behind her.

"You literally just missed Tsubaki, she was here in the morning looking at some albums with me."

"Actually, mom, that's what I came here to talk about," Ino said as she moved past a maid and walked into the living room with her.

"Really?" Imoi asked, surprised as they sat down next to each other on one of the gold leather couches.

"Mom…" Ino sighed. "I wanted to ask you…um…why…did you show Tsubaki some cheerleading moves but didn't show me?"

Imoi blinked, sitting up and caught off guard by the question.

"I mean, I assumed you showed both Tsubaki and I everything you knew. But, I've seen Tsubaki do some things that I've never seen before, and we've learned everything we know from so—"

"Sweetheart, is that what you came to ask?" Imoi laughed, bouncing a bit. Ino frowned.

"Honey, I've shown you things that I haven't shown Tsubaki. The harder things to be honest."

Ino sat up, "really?"

Imoi nodded, "yes of course. You know some things Tsubaki doesn't, and Tsubaki knows some things you don't. This is because I wanted the both of you to be equal and individuals in your own right."

"You did?"

"Yes sweetheart!" Imoi laughed. "you always seemed to look up to Tsubaki and I was glad you admired her even though she's your half-sister."

If only she knew how she felt about her now, Ino thought.

"But I wanted you to grow up to be you, Ino. Even though it seems like you stopped looking up to Tsubaki in the ninth grade, it still seemed like you had this sort of one-sided rivalry against her."

_So I've been told._

"But, you've grown to develop your own personality and style. While Tsubaki navigated to acting you fell into fashion, but I'm happy the both of you took an interest in modeling!" Imoi laughed.

"So…you don't think that…I'm not as good as Tsubaki?" she whispered.

Imoi looked taken aback, "Ino! Now why would I think that?!"

"No reason…" she murmured, turning to her mother with a smile.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, now is that all you came by for?" Imoi asked.

"Of course not! It's been a while since I've been home you know…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>On Monday Ino was back to her normal self, of some sort. Her hair was done, her contacts were in and her books were back to being stands for her jewelry boxes.<p>

"Nice to see you looking you Ino, smart doesn't fit you. Or at least, attempting to be smart," Sakura snickered. Ino rolled her eyes in turn as they headed to the building.

She hadn't spoken to Shikamaru since Friday, though she'd made no move to contact him. He didn't want to speak to her and she didn't have the will power to speak to him.

Without stopping, she caught sight of a familiar face sitting on the fountain reading a book as per usual.

Sensing eyes on him, Sai looked up and stared at Ino while she stared back at him. Instantly she turned away when he smirked and winked at her.

The day went on as any day in Konoha high would, if the days were normal. Today would mark two weeks until the musicals release and everyone was working towards show night.

All characters were off book and the set was coming along well.

That is until, the castle background five _particular _crew members were working on was suddenly wobbly.

But, for the moment, no one noticed.

The lot laughed as Naruto excitingly waved his wand around, prancing up and down the stage as Shikamaru was supposed to be sitting on his throne, but was trying to contain his laughter.

Hoping to get a laugh out of them, Naruto enjoyed the fact that they were having fun. Ino sat next to Tsubaki and even they were giggling together at the long white beard and the fairy princess wand.

"Alright, next scene," Sakura said through giggles, "we'll do the final scene, where Guinevere, Mordred, and Lancelot are at Arthur's death bed."

Ino gulped, this was one of the few scenes where they all stood together and she dreaded it most.

Because, she stood with all _three_ boys she was having an issue with at the moment.

"How's it feel to be the asshole that ruins a perfect relationship?" Megami laughed, poking Sasuke's cheek when he stepped up on stage.

Ino greatly hoped she was referring to his character.

"Well maybe Guinevere shouldn't have been doing what she did then." he said bitterly.

Ino _really_ hoped he was referring to the character.

While Shikamaru lay in his casket Ino took her place next to Sai while Sasuke stood in front of the casket.

She tried as much as possible to make distance between her and Sai but the scene required them to be close.

She made eye contact with Sasuke. They both held no expression as they stared at each other for a matter of moments, then looked back down.

"And!" Tsubaki called. "Ac—"

"Look out!" one person screamed from the right wing they stood near.

Ino looked up to the creaking that the large castle made. Her eyes widened when she noticed it tumbling down, creating a shadow over her and Shikamaru.

Before anyone could react Shikamaru was up and had pushed her away, where she knocked backwards. Sai rushed to help her as the castle collapsed on Shikamaru.

Ino slightly opened her eyes with little conscious. Faintly she could hear Sai calling her name while crew and cast members were trying to get the prop off Shikamaru's body.

When Tsubaki and Sakura stood in front of her, calling her name faintly, she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be alright?"<p>

"Yes, yes she'll be fine. She just hit her head when she fell, it's a small bruise on her head but no concussion. It's a good thing he pushed her when he did but I can't say the same for Shikamaru."

"Maru…" Ino murmured, slowly opening her eyes as she shook rapidly.

"Wait! She's waking up!"

"Shikamaru!" Ino said quickly, desperately as she sat up, only to hold her head and drop back into the pillow. "Ow…"

"Ino be careful!" Hinata's voice came.

"Ino! Oh my gosh I was so scared! I thought you'd seriously hurt yourself!" Tsubaki said happily, sad tears running down her eyes as she wrapped her arms loosely around Ino's neck.

"I'll leave you alone then," the school nurse smiled as she turned around with her clipboard and took her leave.

It took a moment for Ino to realize who was touching her and to realize she was sitting in the school infirmary.

"Get off me!" she snarled, shaking out of Tsubaki's hold then cursing as she held her head again.

"Ino…" Tsubaki said sadly, confused.

"When I want your help I'll ask for it! Why don't you go comfort your boyfriend or your fans?! I bed their waiting for you!" she said coldly, her head irritating her.

"Ino…I don't understand." Tsubaki whispered sadly.

"Ino," Sakura pleaded. "She was only trying to—"

Ino clutched her head with both hands, even though it wasn't in pain at the moment.

"Yeah yeah I get it! Only trying to help! Because Tsubaki's kind and sweet and smart and pretty and athletic and a great singer and all around just perfect! And I'm sick to death of it! Would you just leave me alone for once and stop pretending like you care about me?!"

The room stood in silence as Tsubaki stared at Ino with glistening eyes as Ino refused to look at her while the girls stood by, not knowing what to say or do.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tsubaki whispered as she slowly stood up. "I-I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you Ino…if you really want me to…"

Unable to get out another word, Tsubaki stood up, holding her face as tears rained down while she ran out of the infirmary.

The girls turned back to Ino who looked on to her sadly. She doesn't remember the last time she'd seen Tsubaki cry.

"Ino, you know—" Tenten began but interrupted by a frustrated scream, alerting a patient sleeping across from her awake, but not to their notice.

"This isn't fair?! Why do I always end up looking like the bad person? Why does she have to be the way she is?! I want her to get mad! I want her to hate me as much as I hated her that day!" Ino cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ino…what…happened." Sakura said slowly as they had been trying to get the story out of her for years but only knew part of it.

"There was something else that happened the day I caught _her_ in bed with Hidan," she spat coldly.

That they knew.

"A few days before…" she slightly whispered. "Just after they'd met…Hidan said he liked older girls and that…that Tsubaki was more mature. I hated that he took such an interest in her. It bugged me so much that he was paying more attention to her that I started to hate her for it…Hidan said…Hidan said…" Ino murmured.

"Ino," Hinata pleaded. "What. Happened?"

"He said the only way he would see me as mature is if I had sex with him." She said through grinding teeth.

Sakura and Megami's eyes widened as Tenten took a step back while Hinata held her mouth.

"Tell me you didn't…" Sakura pleaded. "Tell me you…"

"It hurt so bad," Ino continued, disgusted with herself. "and I hated myself after, but I wanted to show him that I could be just as much of a woman as Tsubaki was."

"So you slept with Hidan?!" Megami yelled.

"After all these years you kept telling us you never did!" Tenten yelled. "That it was Sakura who ended up having to sleep with those bastards!"

"I know!" Ino yelled through tears. "I know and I'm sorry because I was so ashamed and disgusted with myself I didn't want to say anything! I never wanted to speak about it! After I saw Hidan and Tsubaki together I lost it! I felt so used and betrayed I couldn't help hating her! You know what happened next…" Ino whimpered.

"But, Tsubaki didn't know we were dating, and that's what she telling me, but I didn't want to believe her. I wanted to hate her for always getting everything and leaving me in second place…but…I guess…" Ino laughed, tears springing down.

"Smacking my head and telling you girls the full story has kind of helped me realize that what happened that day wasn't really Tsubaki's fault at all. And maybe she can't help who she is. At least she is a genuine person and not snobby like me…"

Sakura smiled sadly as she bent down to her level.

"Confidence." She said sweetly.

Ino looked up to her with saddened eyes. "Not conceitedty."

The girls laughed as they bent down to her.

"At least I have you girls," she said with a sad smile. "I've done nothing but obsess over Tsubaki in the last few weeks. I've practically blown you off. And more than anything I've blown Shikamaru off…and done so many things…at this point right now I don't think me telling him I love him will fix everything I've done. But I've been trying to tell him for so long."

The girls gasped as they glanced to the bed across her.

Megami smiled, "So wait…you—"

"Yeah," Ino laughed, rubbing her eyes. "I love him."

"Well it's about freaking time. God damn it, girls are so time consuming it's troublesome."

Ino shot her head up to where, sitting across from her, Shikamaru sat, scratching the back of his head with a tired expression. A few bruises sat on his visible arms and chest as he sighed.

"Shikamaru!" she said excitingly, ignoring her throbbing head as she tossed the hospital blanket off her and rushed into his arms.

"Yeah…ow." He mumbled as she clutched him in a hug.

"Sorry…" she said, to excited to be sorry.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to say that to you," she mumbled.

"I guess that makes two of us," he sighed.

She slightly released and stared into his eyes.

"But we could just never find the right time," he smirked as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"So…that means—"

"Geez what a drag…yes, Ino Yamanaka, I am painfully and exhaustingly in love with you."

Ino's smile brightened when she jumped him, kissing him as they knocked back onto the bed.

"Hey you too! Remember! This is still a hospital!" Sakura called laughing.

"Oh please! We'd never do it here!" Ino scoffed as she turned back and pecked him on the lips. "I want our first time to be special…"

He raised a brow, "are we still doing that?"

She rolled her eyes as she smiled and kissed him again.

Suddenly, she shot up, sitting on him missionary style.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey…um…Tsubaki?"<p>

The dark-haired girl shot her head up as she had been packing her things to end the day. Her eyes dulled in sadness when she noticed Ino standing by.

"I'm leaving right now, I'm sorry I'm still around." She said sadly.

"No! Tsubaki! Please don't leave!" Ino sighed.

Tsubaki rubbed her eyes as she turned to her, "but I thought you wanted me too—"

"Tsubaki." Ino began. "For a really long time I've hated you for doing something I know wasn't your fault. Then, I found more excuses to dislike when in all reality I was just jealous of you to begin with. I know you're a good person and you have a good heart, I just didn't want myself to believe that."

Tsubaki stared at her baby sister with glistening eyes. She cracked a small smile.

"I knew from the very beginning you didn't like me, but I pretended to be oblivious. But, I tried my best to be the older sister you knew before that whole mess happened. Ino, we may be half-sisters but you know I see you no different than a regular sister. You're my baby sister and I would never do anything to try and hurt you," Tsubaki pleaded for her to understand. "And I'm not perfect, you of all people know my flaws." She laughed.

"I love you and hope there's still room for me in your heart," Tsubaki said hopefully.

Her heart chimed when Ino brought her in a hug.

"You never left…" she whispered.

Tsubaki sighed in contentment as the sisters hugged tightly.

"But, I really do have to go," Tsubaki murmured. Ino released halfway and stared in confusion.

Tsubaki smiled, "I'm being called back to South Korea to re-shoot some scenes in the movie lost in production. But, I'll be back just in time for the night of the musical. But at least I can go back without a heavy heart this time."

Ino smiled as she brought her into a hug once again, embracing her sister and the years they'd lost.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's kinda sad that Tsubaki's leaving, I'm gonna miss her." Megami frowned as the girls stepped out of the building fifteen minutes later.<p>

"She'll be back in a couple weeks in time for the musical," Ino reassured sweetly.

"I guess this means your back to co-directing duty." Sakura laughed, nudging Megami's head. "Hinata, you should take over as crew director."

"M-me?" Hinata gasped as the girls giggled.

"Yeah! You know what you're doing!" Tenten assured.

"I'm glad you and Tsubaki are sisters again. And I'm glad you finally told us what's been holding you back all these years." Hinata smiled sadly to Ino.

Ino took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I've spent so much energy hating Tsubaki, I'm beat!"

The girls laughed together.

"You know, the girls of the squad said they need you back," Sakura smiled.

"What? Do they know Tsubaki's leaving?" Ino challenged.

Sakura shook her head, "not at all. They said they miss you and it was wrong of them to blow off your routines…so…if you're willing, there's a spot for head cheerleader with your name on it."

"Well! Who else can fill the role?" Ino huffed, tossing her hair back.

Ino stopped when she spotted a familiar face sitting on the fountain as usual. But, she didn't leave time to make eye contact as she made contact with another familiar face she smiled brilliantly at.

"Shika-kun!" she yelled. Shikamaru turned around from the limo as he watched her rush up and tackle him to the ground.

He grunted as the boys stood by and watched them while Ino kissed everywhere on his face.

"I love you…" she cooed. "I love you so much…"

He sighed, half smiling.

"You're a really troublesome girl…but…I love you too…"

In the midst of her gigging, Ino did not notice the obsidian eyes trained on her as her bubbly form embraced the lazy boy before her.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Arff! Arff arff!" Neko bounced as he ran around the living room while the girls relaxed, watching TV.<p>

"Now you be careful Neko!" Tenten ordered.

"I think he wants to go outside," Megami said.

"Ugh! I'm too tired! Can you take him?" Tenten whined.

Megami looked to Ino who filed her nails, "busy." She sang.

She looked to Hinata who read a book. She slowly lifted it further, covering her face.

"Sakura!" Megami whined.

"I'm—"

Suddenly the sounds of the kitchen phone rang.

"Getting that," she laughed. Megami pounded and stood up, going in search of where Neko ran off too.

Sakura skipped into the kitchen and picked up the phone, smiling sweetly.

"Alpha resistance, Sakura speaking."

She stood for a moment, listening.

"Yes this is Sakura Haruno….yes…."

The color disappeared from her face as the phone slightly dangled from her hand.

"What's up Sakura?" Ino asked when she stepped back into the living room as white as a ghost, just as Megami stepped back in with a whimpering Neko in her hands.

The girls looked to Sakura as her eyes remained trained on the ground.

"It's the call we've been waiting for…" she breathed.

"On Wednesday…" she gulped.

"We're going to court for Kai's trial…"

* * *

><p><em>Love is a powerful object. But when it is twisted and turned to benefit one party, only darkness falls.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>T^B^C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings! Woohoo! From here on out there is seven-eight chapters left in A.H! And I hope I'll be pushing them out a lot quicker than the last bunch because expect the climax to be coming up soon!<strong>

**I really wanted to get A.H done before the end of the year but I'm trying to get my life together. This was supposed to be out long before but writer's block decided to come for a visit for not just this but other things.**

**But! I'm happy to say this chapter is FINALLY done and I get to other stuff I've been working on.**

**(Christina! If you're reading this I'm getting my ass in gear and finishing chapter 3!)**

**Thank you for your patience my peoples!**

** I'll see you in 2014!**

**(^Konoha to the stars^)**


	42. ep40: Confessions: A Tale of Ten Lovers

**Confessions: A Tale of Ten Lovers**

**Overall Season Two Theme: Stand Up by J-Min**

**Overall Season Two End Theme: Slow Dance by Suneohair**

**Chapter Theme: Love and War by Tamar Braxton **

**Make sure you check out the new Season Two ****END THEME****!**

**KAI"S theme: MAMA by EXO-K**

**Song One: Love Doesn't Come Alone (Ai Bu Dan Xing) by Show Luo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stab the heart and it heals. But injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime. —Mineko Iwasaki<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What a way to start a Wednesday, huh?" Ino smiled weakly, trying to lighten the dreary mood that had set in the limo early afternoon.<p>

The lot looked up to her, most at least.

Ino looked back down and slightly sighed.

All ten members of Alpha and Omega sat in the limo as they had done many times before. Only now, it was towards a dark destination.

Last Monday, the Konoha police department had called the Alpha household to inform them that Kai had decided to plead not guilty after he had been taken away when they were in Furyoka. The girls had assumed there was enough evidence against him, but it seemed like he had every right to prove he had done nothing wrong.

Megami had lost it, demanding why they needed a trial when they knew—or at least she knew—what he had done and had the marks to prove it.

Nonetheless, they were going to be by her side during the trial, skipping school in order to attend.

Nearing the courthouse, the ten of them sat cold and solemn.

"We still have to go to school…afterwards for rehearsal…" Sakura mumbled hesitantly, knowing the mood.

No one said a thing, even as the driver pulled up to the courthouse.

All ten stood in varied shades of blue and black pant suits. Ino, Megami, and Hinata stood in knee length pencil skirts.

"This way, princess." a bailiff said blankly the moment they stepped through the glass doors after walking up the twenty wide white stone steps.

As he led Megami ahead she turned her head back as they followed closely behind. She looked at the nine of them as if pleading for help.

Hinata sighed as they followed.

"This may be a long day…" she whispered.

Sakura looked around, as did most of them. But what she was looking for was a glimpse of the person in question before they would enter the courtroom.

When she had said 'see you in court' she didn't hope to mean it literally.

She wasn't sure if she would see his face at all during the first trial. She wanted to know what he was thinking and how he felt knowing he would be going to prison.

At least, they hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"All rise for Judge Ay."<p>

The residents of the court stood as the judge took his seat gruffly then slammed the gavel on the shiny wood bench.

"Be seated." He said in a deep tone without looking to them.

"This court is called to order. Case 2688197: Prince Kai Mayonaka verses the people on account of the rape in the first degree acted onto Princess Megami Uzumaki."

The judge cleared his throat as his glasses hung while his eyes remained on the papers before him.

On an unusually chilly day in Konoha, the ten stood in the court house along with a quiet jury, a select amount of people, and Kai released from his cuffs with a lawyer by his side.

Next to him, Megami sat with her head down with a district attorney by her side.

The others sat behind Megami, waiting, anticipating with seats filled with collections of other people. On the judge's left sat the jury as they waited patiently as well.

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor." His tall, broad lawyer spoke.

The redhead shot her head up, looking Kai's way, as did the other members of Alpha and Omega.

On his lawyer's left Kai sat, his face blank as he stood in tan dress pants and an ironed white dress shirt, his hands clasped together.

His once black slick hair that went down to his mid-neck was now boy short and spiked up in a fohawk. They also noticed a black line, peeking out of his shoulder from his shirt upwards to his neck.

"Your opening statements." The middle-aged judge spoke without looking up from the papers before him.

"Your honor." Kai's lawyer began. "Lord Kai is the prince of the Sendai kingdom in the Shinrai district. Since he was a child he has known his place and has been under oaths that prevent him from even thinking of such heinous acts. Never has there been an event like this and there is no previous record that shows him of doing anything near the sort. This sort of accusation against a _prince_ for starters is highly unlikely." He said confidently.

"It doesn't matter what he is!" Ino whispered, only for Tenten to shush her.

The judge nodded then turned to Megami's attorney. His pale blue hair was slicked back as he stood in a dark blue suit, two cups of water in front of him.

"Mr. Hoshigaki." Judge Ay urged.

The attorney, one of Itachi's close friends, Kisame was more than willing to come to Megami's defense when Itachi asked him after the girls had called Monday night.

"Your honor, I don't believe Mr. Mayonaka's _background_ ensures that he will follow the laws of the country. You could take a king, a prime minister, or anyone for that matter and they would still be under the same regulations of the law as anyone else. The fact that prince Kai is of royal descent does not make him any different than anyone in this room, especially when it comes to rape or murder. The fact that prince Kai is even being tried when there is sole evidence against him is mind-boggling."

He nodded for them to be seated as he looked down to the papers before him once again.

"Mr. Hoshigaki, you may proceed." he spoke gruffly, his eyes directed to him and Megami.

Kisame stood, Megami looked up to him as he walked forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "We are called here today not because of the conflict between two kingdoms, not because of some sort of feud. We are called here because the night before her wedding, a wedding forced upon her, Miss. Uzumaki was taken advantage of and beaten to excruciating lengths. The bruises have not healed and are still very visible, though you may not see them now. We are in this trial today because this country is upholding to the fact that lord Kai had no record that would enable he would ever attempt something so reckless, so horrible, so demeaning for both countries, but you cannot judge someone simply for their background, good or bad. There are eye witnesses that state they had seen Lord Kai on his way towards lady Megami's room on the night in question, now, before and after the mysterious fire…."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino yawned, kicking her foot back into her heel as she stepped out of the court room with the other nine.<p>

"I wish we could have just gotten it done and over today. No matter what the evidence is against him, he's going to go to jail," Sakura said, annoyed. After over an hour of sitting and listening to both lawyers speak, judge Ay had ordered it to resume on Saturday for witnesses and testimonies.

Hinata pulled out her phone and glanced at the time. "We should be going home to get ready for rehearsal."

The girls groaned together.

"Why don't you guys just cancel, just for today? I don't think any of you are in any mind set to go rehearsal or work," Naruto frowned.

Megami turned away, "I can be happy as long as I know he's going to jail…"

As long as they weren't near him, there would be no trouble.

Before anyone else could retort and loud crash alerted the nine of them.

"Fuck!" a loud growl came from where they stood a few steps to the ground.

Neji stumbled on his feet and kicked the trash can out of his way, cursing again as he practically stomped to the limo.

"What's his problem?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes at the Hyuga who slammed the limo door back without waiting for the driver to open and close it.

Tenten laughed heartily as they continued walking, "he's been like this for a few days. Doc. Hana says for now we should stop having sex until she says otherwise. Just for the health of the baby. He's been 'sober' for five days and has been on edge since."

The girls and Naruto laughed as Sasuke and Shikamaru rolled their eyes.

"Come on!" he yelled angrily from the limo window.

"Geez, what a pansy-ass. Can't even go a week without getting off." Megami stuck her tongue out.

"We'd better get home and chaa…" Sakura let out, not able to finish her sentence as she lost her breath. Her throat quickly went dry when a familiar face stepped out of the courthouse with their stiff lawyer.

The others turned around, staring in silence as they made their way down the steps.

Tenten pushed Megami behind her as Kai stepped closer to them, but turned to make his way towards his own ride.

"Get in," Sasuke ordered to the girls. Ino was the first to step inside, followed by Megami who Tenten led in, then Hinata.

Gaara helped Sakura inside, but, she navigated her eyes to him without them noticing.

Together, she and Kai shared eye contact.

She shivered lightly at the smirk and wink he sent off to her.

He hadn't forgotten about what _also_ happened the night he raped Megami.

Neither had she.

She turned away and quickly entered the limo with the rest of them, hoping something like that wouldn't stress the already uncomfortable trial.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Awesome you guys! Good job, I think we've almost got this down!" Sakura called as they finished the final scene once again.<p>

After going over the second half of the musical (with a few bumps and slipups here and there) they'd finally reached the end scene and would be able to start from the beginning once again.

Since Tsubaki's departure the week before, Hinata had taken over as head stage manager, while Megami had gone back to being co-cast director.

The musical was coming along swimmingly, and with the show a week from Friday, everyone was busying themselves with final steps.

"Are we starting from the beginning now?" Megami asked as Sakura closed her script booklet. She nodded and stood up.

"Alright everyone, places! We're starting from the beginning now!"

"Everything's going great!" Ino sighed happily as Shikamaru sat up from the casket and yawned.

"I guess, as long as I get to lay here and sleep for the last ten minutes I'm fine," he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him as he stood up and stepped out of the open casket.

"We should get to our places," she smiled as she quickly kissed him on the cheek. He nodded to her as he stepped towards the other side of the stage where he would be for the very first scene, which he and Ino shared.

Ino headed backstage, which is where she would begin before walking on stage after Shikamaru's—Arthur's—opening monologue.

Stepping backstage, Ino grunted and stumbled back when she ran into a tough figure.

"Sorry!" she mumbled, looking up as Sasuke remained in a stand still, his arms crossed.

His blank expression did not change as he leaned against the curtain.

She cleared her throat as she turned away from him, "Sasuke…"

"Watch where you're going." He said simply as he lifted himself up and brushed past her.

She twisted her head to the side to look back at him, letting her hair fly. She narrowed her eyes, he'd been cold to her for a week now and it was starting to get under her skin.

She sighed and faced the stage as everyone prepped to start over.

"Ino…"

She gulped as a chill went down her spine at the sound of the familiar voice behind her.

She remained with her back facing Sai as she listened to Sakura call action.

"Ino…we have to talk."

"Quiet on and off stage Sai." She whispered. "You know the rules. If you aren't then Sakura will have our asses."

"Ino…" he said, his voice slightly pleading.

She said nothing more as she stood for a few more moments listening to Shikamaru's short monologue before she finally stepped out, letting her breath go as her lines came forward.

It had been a week since she'd had a decent conversation with Sai (that was just him trying to get her attention and her making some pathetic excuse to not talk to him.)

During their personal rehearsals she had tried her best to make it strictly just rehearsal, nothing in between, even as Sai tried his best to get more than her lines out of her, to no avail.

Sai leaned on the curtain as Sasuke had done and peeked out to her, his hands in pockets as he sighed and watched.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright girls. Next Saturday is the showcase so we all have to put everything we've got into this!" Sakura chanted as she walked up and down the large dance studio half the girls were using, trying to build their confidence. Each girl was busy practicing their group parts while in a different studio room; Megami and Ino worked with girls who would be doing solos while Ino and Tenten worked with groups in another studio room.<p>

A couple weeks prior, the girls had decided it would be fun to showcase the dance studio and all their hard work, as the dance classes would be over just a week or so before graduation so the girls could have summer to themselves.

The middle school and below girls had been excited (some nervous and anxious) about having their own show and performing. Sakura had carefully selected those who did not want to have solo dances and put them into groups, letting them decide what dance they wanted to do. A couple weeks into rehearsing, the girls (mostly Sakura and Hinata) were busy organizing, choosing music, clothing, and location in preparation for the showcase just the day after the musical next week.

"Are we doing good Miss. Sakura?" one girl asked as Sakura paced back and forth while the girls danced and the music went. She smiled and nodded firmly.

"Yo Haruno!"

Sakura turned around to where Tenten and Hinata stood by the door of the dance studio room.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be practicing?" Sakura frowned as she stepped up to them.

"The girls are getting tired. They haven't had a descent break since Saturday." Tenten sighed, crossing her arms.

"With the musical and now the showcase, everything seems to be running so smoothly. You're so practical, Sakura," Hinata smiled.

Sakura smirked and crossed her arms, "damn right. I could never leave Megami to work on the musical alone, and I think this whole show would be hell if Ino took over like she wanted too and thought she could."

"I heard that!"

The girls looked up to a fierce Ino, leaning over with her hands on her hips as Megami stuck her tongue out, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"I can't believe you would say that Sakura! I'm head-cheerleader! The squad would be absolute crap if I wasn't running it." Ino huffed

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "actually, I'm the one who's technically _running_ it. I have to keep everyone's schedules intact, including ours. Make sure the girls are hydrated, schedule out the gym so we know who we'd have to work with and if we can even work in there and jot down your painstaking routines. So basically, you're just there to look pretty."

Ino burned red as Tenten and Megami burst out laughing and Hinata giggled.

Ino lifted her chin as Sakura smiled at her, "whatever. You still said I'm pretty."

"I think we should call it a day soon. The girls seem petty exhausted." Megami called.

"Yeah, it's past the end of class anyway." Sakura sighed as she glanced at the girls. "Go round up the girls, I'll go open the doors for their parents."

The girls nodded as Sakura began jogging towards the entrance of the new _Miki Kuwaii_ dance studio.

As she slowed down, walking towards the entrance she whipped out her phone to check any calls or messages she had missed in the last three hours of working the girls to the bone.

She smiled warmly at a text from Gaara:

_What page was the bookwork in trig? I forgot to copy_

_How's dance practice going?_

_Love you—Gaara_

Quickly, she texted him back, hearts and all, then turned to check the rest of her misses. She raised a brow at a missed call from an unfamiliar number. She shrugged a bit and decided to call back which she always promised herself she always would, seeing at it could be anyone and quite possibly important.

Translation: colleges

She opened the door, smiling and greeting the parents and siblings who entered, greeting her back as she passed to step in and collect their child.

When the last parent stepped in Sakura took a couple more steps into the darkness of the outside as she tapped: call back.

She patiently waited, standing alone in the night sky as the phone rang.

On the third ring a voice finally came about.

A voice that sent her bones to dust and her throat down her stomach.

"_It's about time you called back sweetheart."_

She didn't know what to do. She simply stared into the night sky of Konoha covered in street lights and city lights in the distance.

She began to sweat, clenching the phone as she stood unblinking.

"_What? No hello? How rude."_ The voice came again.

It had been weeks since she'd heard his voice. He hadn't even spoken a word in the trial that morning.

After a few moments of shock-silence, she finally managed to open her mouth and croak out a word.

"Kai…"

"_Evening babe."_

"What do you want…how did you get my number!" she slightly yelled, but then quickly settled down, not wanting anyone to hear from inside.

"_I'm a prince darling, I have my sources."_

"You _were_ a prince! I'm hanging up!" she spat coldly, her finger about to graze the end sign.

"_Now you wouldn't do that, would you? Not after the night we had to together…"_

She froze again. Then, slowly she put the phone by her ear again and held it with both hands.

"Shut up! That meant nothing and you know it! Especially now! There isn't anything you can say that will change the fact that you're going to pris—"

"_They don't know about us. Do they."_ He said tonelessly.

She fumed, "There is no _us_! There's never been an _us_! I only did that so you would—!"

"_Alright, that's enough horse play, now I just want you to just shut up and listen."_

Her eyes widened as she shook a bit and kept her hands on her phone.

"_The two of us are going to have a little fun for a while. Unless you want me to tell those bitch friends of yours what you were doing the night that fucking redhead ran off, then I would do what I say."_

Sakura bit her lip as her eyes glistened.

As Kai spoke, she leaned on the wall of the studio and bit back tears.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You will be assigned to the west wing. There you will sweep and dust the workout room, lounge room, and studio. You are forbidden to touch anything in the studio or move anything out of place. If the masters come to me that something is out of place or missing you will be immediately fired. You will be supervised by Tsude," Head maid Ama spoke as she walked up and down the short isle of about fifteen brand new maids and servants that would be working from this point on at the Omega mansion. All other twenty-five experienced maids and twenty experienced servants stood at a distance across from them.<p>

The young boy nodded firmly, standing in a stiff military stance, taking his orders seriously, "Yes madam Ama!"

Madam Ama nodded, brushing down her tan yukata as she moved to the next person, a girl standing firmly, slightly nervously even, looking to be in her mid-twenties with thick glasses.

"You. You will be assigned to master Itachi's room and four guest rooms in the western wing. You will clean them from top to bottom every other day and you will only enter when Itachi-sama allows so. You must check with me before you enter to clean master Itachi's room every time when he is not available. When it is not cleaning period you will cut the grass in the backyard with others. Your supervisor will be Maka." Ama stated.

"Yes madam Ama." she said firmly.

"She sounds like she's gonna be a tyrant." One girl at the end with dark blond hair whispered to another with medium auburn. In turn, she giggled a bit.

"Something amusing ladies?"

They looked up, where madam Ama looked down at them with strict dull eyes, her hands clasped together in front of her in the sleeves of her yukata.

"No madam Ama!" the auburn girl stated, suppressing a laugh along with the other as she mocked the military stance.

Madam Ama narrowed her eyes at her, "you…you look familiar…what is your name, girl."

"Renge Isanara, ma'am." She smiled a bit.

"You were twenty minutes late for registration on Monday. I would watch yourself child, it's very easy to make a mistake and lose your job here." She said firmly, harshly.

"I understand madam Ama, thank you." She said slightly sarcastically. Thankfully only the girls beside her noticed.

"You. _Renge_. You are assigned to master Sasuke's room and will clean it from top to bottom every other day as well as four of the guest rooms in the north wing. When you are not in cleaning period you will help in the east wing kitchen. Yumi will be your supervisor. You will not enter until given permission to master Sasuke's room and will check with me before hand when he is not in his room."

Renge nodded as madam Ama moved to the blond next to her who smiled sickingly sweetly.

"The same goes for you miss.—"

"Park Su-Young," the dark blond-haired Korean girl smiled.

Madam Ama nodded, "you are assigned to master Neji's room. You will clean it from top to bottom every other day. Along with that you will clean the east and west wing living rooms. You will ask permission before you enter master Neji's room and contact me before you enter when he is not available. When you are not in your cleaning period you will help in the east wing kitchen. Takara will be your supervisor."

"Yes madam Ama," she cooed and Renge giggled a bit again.

She narrowed her eyes once again, but before she could scold them, the workers heard the large golden double doors open.

"Good evening young masters." Geevs spoke softly as Naruto moon-walked into the large entrance room while the boys stepped in behind him one by one, all in their rehearsal clothing.

"Can we order takeout at the studio?! I'm starving dattebayo!" he whined as he turned around.

"Not a lot. We'll eat dinner when we get home." Gaara stated as he sent a quick text to Sakura asking about their Trigonometry homework he had forgotten.

"Good evening young masters." Madam Ama said, quickly turning around and bowing with the rest of the workers.

The new comers looked around, then, realizing they were the only ones with their heads raised, bowed along with everyone else.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked sweetly as he jogged up to madam Ama and stuck his hands in his cargo pant pockets as everyone lifted their heads.

She snuck her left hand out of her clasped sleeves and waved it nonchalantly, "nothing you would be interested in, young master Naruto. We are simply recruiting new workers for you. If it is alright, Hoshimi will no longer be your personal maid." She turned to her side boredly and Naruto followed her hand with bright interested eyes.

"Giovanna will be your personal maid as of now." She directed her hand to a short, faint freckled Italian girl. She smiled shyly and quickly bowed again.

"Ciao maestro."

"She said 'hello master'." Madam Ama sighed, "She is from Italy. She speaks Japanese and English but they aren't the best. If you need help understanding her please let me know."

"No problem! Nice to meet yeah!" Naruto beamed, taking his left hand out and holding it out to her.

She stared at it in confusion, looking back and forth from his to her.

Madam Ama sighed, exasperated, "Stringergli la mano ragazza."

_Shake his hand, girl._

Quickly she grasped his hand and shook it, "great thanks for opportunity, sir. I do good." She said with her deep accent.

Naruto smiled warmly, "Va bene. Conosco un po `di italiano. Lieto di vederla."

She blushed and looked down.

_It's okay. I know a little Italian. Nice to meet you._

The boys and madam Ama looked at him in shock.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I took Italian in the ninth grade. Plus there was the European tour…"

He cleared his throat as madam Ama smiled and turned back to the boys.

"Master Gaara, Koyuki here will be your new personal maid," she spoke, pointing to each girl. "Master Shikamaru, Matsuyo here will be your new maid. Master Neji, Park Su-Young will be your new maid. And Master Sasuke, Renge will be yours." As she finished motioning to the girls she clasped her hands together again.

"Does she speak English?" Neji asked bitterly, still edgy.

Park Su-Young huffed and crossed her arms. Before madam Ama could answer she opened up, "I speak perfect English. And you could ask _me_ I'm right here."

Some maids gasped and most others gave her looks. Madam Ama looked infuriated while Neji raised a brow.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto yawned and stretched obnoxiously. "Alright, we have to go get changed for the studio! Come on _Giovanna_ I'll show you my room!" Naruto beamed as he offered his hand.

Blushing again, she looked to madam Ama. She sighed and nodded simply.

She took his hand, squeaking a bit as Naruto rushed her upstairs.

Sasuke, who had not been paying attention very well, looked up from his phone to who Madam Ama had motioned to as his new maid.

Though he did not show it, he froze in place in shock. When the eyes of Renge caught his, as she had been whispering to Park Su-Young, she froze as well, though she gaped visibly in shock.

He closed his eyes and slipped his phone and his hands into his pant pocket as he followed the guys upstairs.

"S…" her voice trailed off as she watched him go upstairs.

When the boys were out of sight madam Ama turned to Park Su-Young with a furious expression. "That is your first warning _child_. Watch how you speak to the young masters. You have two chances left. Two more, and you are free to mark yourself unemployed."

Park Su-Young put her hand on her hip as madam Ama turned her back to her.

"Now that all we have covered today's meeting everyone is dismissed. Return to your posts. All rookie workers meet with your supervisors and presume to your assigned jobs!"

At madam Ama's final words, the twenty-five maids and twenty servants dispersed.

A few maids giggled as they passed by a Park Su-Young who huffed and a Renge who still stood in shock.

Both their supervisors stepped up to them.

"Word of advice. Try _not_ to get firedin the first few seconds of your day." Takara, Park Su-Young's supervisor spoke.

"It isn't wise to get on madam Ama's bad side either. She'll be watching from now on." Yumi, Renge's supervisor, said.

Park Su-Young huffed, "whatever…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good job boys, next Wednesday the album finally drops. Kabuto and the others have already released the promotional ads and teaser videos. There are just a few final touches that we have to do, other than that the album is almost ready. You boys have worked hard. Now all there is to focus on is the Battle of the Bands." Orochimaru spoke as the boys sat in one of the recording studios with him and Kabuto.<p>

"Finally," Shikamaru sighed. "It feels like we've been at this forever. From the mini albums to the song writing, the music videos and the recording and etcetera, we can take some kind of a break, at least until the Battle of the Bands."

Gaara looked at the cover of the album case: _The Misconceptions of Everybody_

It would be there seventh full length album and in honor of Omega's nearly six year anniversary, bonus tracks would be included, the first one hundred thousand would be autographed by the boys, and all would contain a poster version of the album cover and another poster of all previous album covers combined, mini albums included.

The album consisted of the boys in a black and white checkered scenery background with steps looping out of the walls. All boys either stood in white or black with only one piece of clothing containing a color.

Shikamaru sat on the sideways steps in all white, except for the green sweatband on his right hand. Neji stood next to him in all black, excluding the dark purple beanie he wore. Across from him Naruto crouched with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him, the only color on him lay his orange fingerless gloves. Next to him, with his back slightly facing stood Gaara in all black, with the only color on him being red Nike shoes. Finally, Sasuke stood slightly in the middle, turned to his side with his head facing front as he stood in all black, the only color on him being a dark blue chain necklace.

Under the title of the album it also read in medium lettering: _Featuring Stara, Exo-K & much more_

On the back sat the list of songs along with a special background photo of the boys in the studio along with the girls. Naruto, who was closest to the camera beamed with his arm around a blushing Hinata. In the close background was Neji who sat in front of the recording, grumbling with Tenten's hands on his shoulders while it seemed as if she were giggling. Sasuke stood behind him with his arms crossed while Megami piggy-backed him, watching in awe as Neji worked with the equipment with Mr. Bear on her head.

On the couch sat Ino who sat on Shikamaru's lap filing her nails while he seemed to be sleeping, as well as Sakura who sat in between Gaara's legs with his hands wrapped around her waist. She laughed while his chin rested on her shoulder, watching whatever it is that was going on with Neji and Tenten.

Naruto smiled when he picked up the case from Gaara who passed it to him as Orochimaru continued to talk.

The girls looked happy and…normal.

The entire trial situation that had begun today had been twisting them all week and they still had much to go through.

But, he knew for a fact he would take care of them. All the boys would. At the moment the girls were trying to keep a hold of themselves and he was going to make sure he would, at the best of his ability, keep them happy and safe.

Just the thought of it had his mind returning to the times Hinata had been sick, hospital and not and what he'd tried to do to make life a little easier on her.

Sure some had ended in a horrendous disaster but he'd made up for it.

Sort of.

Like cleaning the house. Not everything had gone well but he'd managed to get things done.

Naruto blinked and settled the album case down.

'_That reminds me…' _ he thought to himself.

'_I never did ask the girls about that 'comfort room' thing.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are these?"<p>

"Clothes."

"I can see that. But maybe I should be a little more specific since it seems like you're a little slow." Neji spat coldly.

Su-Young narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, biting her tongue to keep from saying something that would have her kicked out.

"Whose clothes do you think these are?" he demanded as he motioned to the black laundry basket sitting on his bed behind him. "Let me answer that for you: Not mine." He said, standing at the foot of his room while she stood at the door.

It was six-thirty in the morning, and Su-Young (who was supposed to be up at promptly four thirty a.m. but woke at six) was late collecting Neji's clothes from the dryer. She rushed from the maids corridors (where some maids who did not live outside the mansion stayed) collected the first clothes she saw and rushed to his room where Neji was already up, leaving her no time to hang them up and put them in the proper place. Neji stood, all ready too pissed off and annoyed to deal with anything, soaking wet in nothing but an off white towel wrapped around his waist.

"These are Gaara's clothes. The next time you wanna be late for duty, at least try and grab the right fucking clothes next time."

Su-Young visibly twitched and smiled a crooked and twisted smile as she forced herself to bow in her uniform.

"I'm _sorry _Neji-_sama_. It won't happen _again_." She said, not trying to hide the cold bitterness behind her voice.

When she lifted her head he held the basket of Gaara's clothes in front of her. She took a hold of them. Just as she did he slammed the door in her face.

Su-Young mentally screamed as she stood, staring at the door.

"Please…don't mind him. He isn't usually like this. He only gets this way when he's sex starved."

Quickly, she turned to her left to find Gaara leaning against the wall, dressed for school.

"Good to know," she rolled her eyes, not caring if he saw as well.

"He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"I'm only here to do my job," she shrugged. "I'm not interested in his personal problems."

Gaara smirked a bit, "I'll take that."

"If it's all the same to you, I had better let Koyuki bring these up to you. She must be freaking out over not being able to find your laundry." She smiled.

He nodded, and with that, she turned and began walking down the opposite hall.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, you're kinda scary when your sex starved." Naruto chuckled as the boys stepped out of the limo a little over half an hour later.<p>

"Shut the hell up."

"You're really making yourself seem like a sex addict here. It's been a week. A week." Shikamaru sighed, his hands behind his head.

"I sad shut up!" he growled. "It's not about the fucking sex!"

He grinded his teeth as he stopped, forcing the boys to stop behind him.

"It's not about…that…entirely anyway…" he grumbled.

Sasuke raised a brow, "oh yeah? Then what."

"Ever since…" he sighed. "Ever since the whole cheating incident…I don't…I don't want her to slip through my fingers…then I might…"

"What does that have to with sex?" Gaara asked.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the concrete below him.

"Forget it."

Before the boys could respond he began walking on his own. Moreover he fast walked past girls and into the building.

Quickly pacing inside, he didn't realize his error until he bumped into someone.

He and the person stumbled back a few feet.

"Hey! Watch it Hyuga!" Megami whined, rubbing her forehead.

Neji looked up to her as she frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, "what are you in such a rush for? Ten's right there." She motioned her thumb towards Tenten who stood on the other side of her talking to Sakura.

"Sorry…" he grumbled, turning his head from her.

"Huh? You okay Hyuga?"

He trailed his eyes to her as she blinked in confusion, rocking back and forth on her Mary Janes. "You'd never apologize to me!"

When he made eye contact with her, memories flashed through his mind.

"You there Neji?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"_Ahh….Neji…N-Neji…"_

"Neji!" Tenten smiled as she stepped next to Megami who shrugged and poked at Mr. Bear on her head.

The tightness in his chest settled as Tenten raised a brow at him.

"I'm fine…" he said quickly.

"I'm fine..."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's about time! Now we can finally have you guys to ourselves again!" Ino cooed as she swayed her salad fork back and forth at lunch time.<p>

"There's going to be a lot of hype when the album gets released next Wednesday." Sakura smiled as she poked Gaara's cheek.

"We still have some work to get done this week but after that we have to start packing for the Battle of the Bands." Shikamaru explained.

Megami sniffled, "you guys are gonna be gone for the whole weekend. You'll win big award things, and meet Paris girls, and fall in love, and forget about us!"

"Whose meeting Paris girls?!" Tenten demanded.

The rest of the girls laughed together and the boys smiled.

"Don't worry girls! I'll call you every hour! And I'll make sure these jerks only have their eyes on the competition!" Naruto said proudly.

The girls giggled together. "Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

Naruto's smile dropped a bit as he watched the girls giggle.

"Hey uh…girls?"

All five, either sitting across or on his side next to the boys, looked up to him.

"I've been uh…meaning to ask you something…" he mumbled, scratched the back of his head.

"Shoot blondie," Tenten smiled.

"Well, uh. Remember when I had to take care of Hinata that day she was sick?"

The girls nodded together, smiling.

"Remember how I…tries to clean the house?" he laughed nervously.

All except for Hinata narrowed their eyes at him and nodded slowly.

"Well," he breathed. "…So I was sweeping the hallway to the basement, right? And at the end of the hall I stumbled by this door next to the basement door. It said it was marked 'Comfort Room'. I didn't get a chance to go in but I was wondering—"

"It's nothing." Sakura mumbled, catching his attention.

They looked to the girls who either had their heads down or glared at nothing.

Hinata was the only one with her head up, smiling sadly at him.

"Please, leave it alone Naruto-kun, it's nothing important. I'm sorry but—"

"It doesn't concern you guys." Tenten barked.

Naruto frowned, "But I—"

"We said forget it! It's nothing! It's in the past! Just mind your own business!" she yelled.

Silence consumed their table.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed.

"It's nothing important," Hinata reassured as the rest of the girls directed their attention to something else. "Please."

"I'm…sorry I brought it up." Naruto mumbled.

The boys looked at each other while Naruto kept his head down.

This situation made him uncomfortable.

He, like the other guys, had assumed the girls had made them aware of something.

It seemed there were some secrets that had yet to be unveiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think it's for the best for the both of us that we don't talk to each other or hang out anymore."<p>

Sai raised a brow as he lifted his head from _War and Peace_. He slowly closed the book and set it on his lap.

"Might I ask the reason why?"

Ino let out a raged breath as she stood by the door of the empty English room they were supposed to be rehearsing in during sixth period.

She clutched her large dark purple handbag with her left hand as her right leaned on the wall of the door.

"You know why, Sai. I don't need to explain anything…" she mumbled.

"Actually, you have a lot to explain." He bit coldly, looking out the bare window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

He turned back to her with a dull expression.

"If you really expect me to just up and forget about what happened between us and stop talking to you then you must be out of your mind."

Ino sighed, stepping into the room and slowly closing the door behind her.

"Sai, I'm trying to make this easy on the both of us." She bit. "We both know we can't ever bring up what happened at the club!"

"Why?" he demanded, slamming his book on the table, forcing her to jump.

"No offense to you Ino, but I'm not the one who cheated. You made your decision. You can't just blow me off and expect me to forget the entire thing."

"Look," she sighed. "We both know what'll happen if anyone finds out about this. Can't we just leave it alone—!"

"So you can keep your happy relationship with Nara." He spat coldly. "Then what about me? You think you can use me and just expect me to throw it away."

She looked at him in shock, "Sai! I didn't _use_ you! I just—"

She bit her lip and turned away as he hopped off the desk, sticking his hands in his pockets as he stepped over to her.

She faced him with her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"This isn't something you can run away from, and this isn't something you can just ignore, Ino. You can't hide from this forever."

"Sai, I'm begging you." She whimpered. "I know what I did was wrong, and I know I'm being selfish with you, but this is something that's going to have to wait. Right now, I think it's best we just avoid each other because I know things are uncomfortable right now."

"But I can't just ignore what happened." He pleaded this time. "Look at me."

She turned away from him.

"Look at me." He demanded, cupping her cheeks in his hands and forcing her face up at him.

Tears streamed down her eyes as he slightly smiled.

"I have leverage over you know. To me, this means I'm just one step closer to winning your heart back."

"Don't do this to me…" she whispered. "I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Don't think about it then." He whispered, leaning in. "Just think about me…here…"

He clasped his lips with hers, and as tears ran down her cheeks, she returned the kiss, clutching his shirt. He leaned in further, licking her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue in as she lifted her hands up and clutched his hair.

A few moments into lip-locking, he slid his hands down her body, pulling her closer to him.

Neither cared that they stood in a dangerous situation, what with the door open. Any sort of person could pass by and see the state they were in.

It took a good couple minutes for a thought to finally run through Ino's head.

_Ino! Think about what you're doing!_

Just a few moments after it, she nudged him off, looking up to him in shock.

He raised a brow at her, "you can't blame me every time you do something you know is wrong. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"But you're messing up my emotions." She whimpered, back up.

"You…you're going to make me lose my mind. I can't be near you, Sai." She murmured. Quickly, she stepped back and ran down the hall.

He slightly turned his head and looked after her as she ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It looks like we finally have this entire thing down everyone! The costumes are ready and the set looks great! Although we're still going to have our regularly scheduled rehearsals, I think it's safe to say we're just about ready for the show!" Sakura said proudly, standing on stage with Megami by her side while everyone else, cast and crew alike, sat in the audience.<p>

"We still have to select crew members to work at the box office and as ushers, so we'll take care of that tomorrow." Megami continued after her, reading off her clipboard. "We ask that no one touch the costumes until dress rehearsal. This is a repeat for show day: All working crew members must wear black and selected box office and ushers, sound and lighting members as well, must dress formally. According to Kakashi-sensei anyone who fails to do so will be dropped one letter grade."

"The cast and crew after party will be the following Sunday." Sakura said after. "And that concludes today's announcements. Great job today everyone. You're dismissed."

Chattering quickly began as the lot of everyone began getting up to head home for the day.

Tenten stood up and stretched. "We have an hour to kill before work, let's go get something to eat I'm starving!" she whined as Sakura and Megami stepped down.

Before anyone could respond, Florence and the Machine's 'Seven Devils' blared.

Sakura visibly froze for a moment, then quickly whipped out her hot pink new GalaxyS4.

"Sorry, I have to take this!" she said quickly, smiling as she jogged back up the stage.

The nine looked after her as she rushed backstage, trying to make it look as causal as possible as she finally answered.

"What's that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Probably a college or something," Shikamaru answered, shrugging.

"What the _hell _do you want?" she bit coldly. "I gave you specific times _not_ to call me."

"_And I said if I choose to I'll call you when I damn well please. I only gave you the option of certain times I should call. Besides, it's after five."_ Kai's bored voice said through the other line.

Sakura looked around, making sure no one was backstage with her, she leaned into her phone and whispered. "Like a minute! What do you want?!"

"_Watch how you're talking to me sweetheart."_ He said equally as icily.

She quieted, waiting for him to explain himself.

"_I'm bored, I want you to come and pay me a…visit. Plus, we need to talk."_

"I can't." she mumbled, slightly shivering. "I have work."

"_Then come right after. I'll text you my address."_

Without another word, or even giving her an opportunity to protest, he hung up.

Sakura dangled the phone from her hand as she dropped her arm.

"Sakura! Everything alright?!" she heard the sound of Ino's voice from the audience.

"Coming!" she called, hoping no one noticed the crack in her voice as she called back.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>At early night time in Konoha, a knock came upon Sasuke's door as he sat at his desk doing physics homework in nothing but gray pajama pants. The light from his lamp shined onto it, the only source of light on in his room.<p>

"Come in." he called blankly without so much as looking up from his work.

The door slowly opened. Nervously and cautiously, she took a couple steps inside.

"S…S-Sasuke?" Renge whispered.

He dropped his pencil and visibly clenched. But, retaining his calm manner, he picked his pencil back up and continued working.

"Is there something you need? This isn't your cleaning period and I'm not in the mood to be bothered."

"Sasuke…" Renge whimpered as she took a couple more steps inside. "Is it…is it really you?"

He annoyingly trailed his eyes over to her, slightly glaring, forcing her to take a step back in fear.

"You're out of your area…Renge. It isn't right for a maid to be out of place."

"Sasuke!" she breathed. "It is you!"

Without hesitation she closed the door behind her and rushed over to him. Before she could clasp him in a hug he stood up, glaring at her.

She stopped and stared wide-eyed, taking a couple steps back.

"Sasuke…?"

"Renge. Now isn't the time. I have a lot on my mind and you being here isn't making that any easier."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "I thought me being here would finally me a chance…give _us _a chance to talk about what happened in Furyoka—"

"Renge." He snapped, forcing her to step back again. She gave him a grave and confused expression.

"If you don't get out right now so help me god I'll have you dragged out of this place."

She turned pale.

"We'll _talk_." He said as if the very words and the very idea of it disgusted him. "But right now, you need to leave."

She stood for a few more moments, simply staring at him before she slowly began to back up. After a few steps she whipped around and rushed out, slamming the door behind her.

As Renge ran down the hall she whipped past Shikamaru who casually walked down the hall in black and white cotton striped pajama pants, brushing his teeth.

He raised a brow and watched Renge run, whimpering, then looked to Sasuke's room.

He stepped over and opened the door, there to find Sasuke casually working at his desk again.

"Did a maid come and confess her love for you again or something?"

Sasuke said nothing as he continued to work on his homework.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"On Saturday, during the period for witnesses and testimonies, I want you to testify against Megami."<p>

Sakura whitened as she clutched the pillow under her head, wet with the silent tears that fell.

Though Konoha continued to fall into its late spring heat, her naked body felt cold under the thin blanket as she lay next Kai who equally sat bare in clothing in the night. The only light came from the moonlight, shining in from the bedroom window on the other side of them.

The room reminded her of his room back in the mansion in Furyoka, along with the memories that lay similar to the current situation now.

He casually sat up against the backboard as he lit a cigarette then tossed the lighter onto the dresser beside him. On the right side of his chest a new, tribal tattoo that stopped at his hand, down to his hip, and extended to the right side of his neck, sat. He blew out a thin layer of grey smoke as Sakura sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest as she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Never!"

"Oh, I think you'd want to. There isn't a thing on this planet that would let you make that fucking boyfriend of yours aware of your current misdeeds."

"Megami would never forgive me if I testified against her! And she would know something is going on! I'd never do that to her!" she yelled.

He sighed as he blew out another air of smoke as he rested his left arm on the backboard. "Then just say you don't know anything. Since most of them know you were with me that night, they'll expect you to know where I was."

"But the girls know I know…" she murmured.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with that after the trial." He said through another drag.

She clutched the blanket against her chest at the disturbing awareness of her own heartbeat and the palpitations it was going through.

"…oh…okay…" she mumbled.

Kai smirked and closed his eyes for a moment. "Good girl. You, this is why I always liked you best, Sakura." He killed the cigarette on the ash tray beside him.

She froze as he slid over, forcing her to slid down into the bed as he slid on top of her.

She silently screamed as he slid his hand down her shivering body.

Kai was handsome, well built, and wealthy. Everything about this situation would be grand, had it not been for the nicotine in the air, the fact that he was technically no longer a prince, the fact that he beat and raped her best friend, the fact that he was coercing her into doing his dirty work and have sex with him,

And the fact that her heart belonged to Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you mind running that by me again? Either I'm going deaf or I'm on the wrong planet." Neji said dully, sitting upright in his bed late at night.<p>

Tenten rolled her eyes on the other line then sighed deeply.

"_I'm only going to say this one more time you ass…I want you to sleep with another girl. JUST. ONCE."_

Neji stood up and closed his book, running a hand through his loose hair for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "So let me clarify this entire thing. You want me to have sex with another girl, so we can be _even_ about the whole 'I cheated on you and broke up with you because you deserved it' thing."

"_YES."_ Tenten groaned, exasperated. _"Even though I still think you deserved everything I did, I think it was unfair and unjustified that I did it through sleeping with another guy and I feel guilty. So, since we're banned from having sex for the time being—and you've been P. about it over the last week like a little bitch—I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to be equal again. But just one time! And by one time I mean as in one round too!"_

If only she knew, he thought. If only she knew that he'd technically equaled them a long time ago in the worst of ways.

But at least his wasn't cheating on her, even though the consequences for revealing it would be dire.

"Okay."

"_Okay?! That's it? You're cool with this?" _she demanded.

"Don't do that to me, you put it on the table."

"_Yeah but I expected like a good little boyfriend you would say something like 'Oh Tenten its okay, I love you too much to do something like that! It's unnecessary!'"_

"It's not like I'm enthusiastic about it. But you did say it would take the guilt away, right? No one deserves to be cheated on, no matter how much I might have hurt you with the way I used to be." He said coldly.

"_B-but…"_ she mumbled over the phone.

He sighed, "Look, Tennie. I love you, and if you really want me to do this and think it's for the best then I'll do it. But if you don't want me to then just say the words and I won't. It's your decision and I'll follow by anything you want."

The other line stood silent for a few moments before she finally spoke again.

"_It's just simple, platonic sex."_

"Of course. If that's what you want. It's kind of hard to have platonic sex though…"

"_Neji!"_

"I'm kidding."

"_I'm not asking you to have passionate butt sex with some random slut."_

He grimaced and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Ten. Yes or no?"

"_Do it. And tell me when you have and who you did it with too."_ She said firmly.

He sighed and sat back down on his bed.

"As you wish…but let me just say this is the strangest thing a girl has ever asked me to do. Ever."

"_Well, you've got yourself a special girl, don't you?"_ Tenten said cheerily.

He smirked and chuckled a bit, "You got that right."

"_I'll see you tomorrow then. Night, love you."_

"I love you too. Goodnight."

With that, they both hung up and Neji clutched his phone.

He hated it.

He hated it so much.

He hated the fact that there was only one person he was itching to touch again.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hoshigaki, please call your next witness." Judge Ay spoke as a witness of Kai's lawyer, Ken Shichiro took their seat.<p>

Kisame stood as the lot sat in trial for the second time that week, Saturday morning. The girls looked dead inside again as the boys carefully watched.

"The court calls Sakura Haruno to the stand."

The girls looked up to Sakura as she slowly stood. From the outside point of view, she looked calm and casual, but inside her heart was pounding furiously against her chest to the point where she feared it would break through.

Though she neatly walked to the stand her mind was dizzy and her vision felt hazy, feeling as if she were walking in circles.

She couldn't believe she was actually going to do it. She couldn't believe she was actually going to go up and claim she knew absolutely nothing when she was very much aware that Kai left the room at the time of the fire and around the same time Megami claimed she was raped. Evidence that would further them in winning the case. A week ago she was ready and willing to spill the beans and send Kai where he belonged. But now she didn't know where her words were going to come from.

But, if she stated she knew where he wandered off too, she would have to state what she had been doing in his room in the first place.

And she couldn't handle lying about that.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" the bailiff ordered.

"I do."

She screamed internally as she sat down and straightened down her suit skirt.

For a moment, she made eye contact with Kai who managed to give her a small smirk before she turned away. She as well made eye contact with Megami who smiled at her with hope in her glistening blue eyes.

She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one.

"Miss. Haruno." Kisame began, standing in front of the courtroom as he walking back and forth a bit. "Can you tell the court where you were at the time before Miss. Uzumaki's assault?"

"I was…in Kai's room." She said as confidently as her weak heart could muster.

"Yes, and what had you been doing there?" he questioned.

"He called me to his room…" she said quickly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to pour out at the memory of the events that led after that.

"During that time I was working as a maid. He said he…he um..wanted me to help him with something."

At the corner of her eye she noticed Kai raise a brow.

"And what was that 'something', Miss. Haruno?"

"To assort his clothes." She said quickly. "A maid who delivered them earlier in the day hadn't set them away. So, he asked me too."

"So, Mr. Mayonaka called you to his room at just about midnight…to put his clothing away?"

She nodded firmly.

"What happened after that?"

"That was it." She said simply. "I did as I was told then went to my room to rest for the night."

There was a pregnant silence in the courtroom. Sakura clawed her bare knees, though no one could see.

She avoided Megami's gaping mouth and the triumphant smirk on Kai and Mr. Shichiro's face.

"So, what you're saying is that you had not actually seen Mr. Mayonaka leave his room at the time in question?" Kisame questioned, unbelieving.

She nodded slowly, "I'm not sure whether he left his room or not or what time he did. So I cannot say. I simply did my job and left."

"I believe earlier you had stated to the police that you had in _fact_ seen Mr. Mayonaka exit at the time of the fire."

Sakura gulped.

She'd forgotten about that.

She was trying her best to make her statements plausible enough to where Kai could still be found guilty without saying enough to the point where there wouldn't be evidence of him leaving his room that would leave him to be innocent so he could continue to taunt them.

"I'd passed him sometime later when I stopped by the kitchen, but that was all." She said.

"So you did see Mr. Mayonaka outside of his room?"

"I don't recall if it was anywhere near the time in question or the time of the fire, but for a moment yes."

She was starting to have a time believing herself.

"You were nowhere near a clock of some sort that you might have seen the time when you were supposedly in the kitchen? And for whatever reason were you in the kitchen in the first place, Miss. Haruno?"

"Objection!" Mr. Shichiro said, standing up. "He's badgering the witness."

"Sustained." Judge Ay said, turning back to Kisame. "Mr. Hoshigaki."

Kisame turned to Sakura with a confused expression that rivaled the shock and confusion the girls gave her.

"I put away prince Kai's clothes, left, stopped by the kitchen to check if any maids were still there, saw him walk towards the hallway only for a moment, then went to bed. That is all."

Another few moments of silence fell into the courtroom again before Kisame stood up firmly and nodded.

"Nothing further then…"

If they weren't bothered about the fact that almost the entire story she'd given them changed, then they were certainly bothered by the fact that she'd actually just called him _Prince_ Kai.

"Mr. Shichiro, have you any more witnesses?" Judge Ay questioned.

"Just a statement your honor." He spoke as he stood while Sakura crept past to take her seat.

"Seeing as there are no witnesses to uphold to the statements that lord Kai was in my lady's room during the time she'd given the court, should that not alone explain to the jury that prince Kai was where he stated he had been at the time of the fire? Many witnesses stated that they had passed by lord Kai many times and had seen him in his room during the night, yet no witnesses have stated that had seen him anywhere near princes Megami's room."

Megami looked up in shock and fear.

"With nothing behind her, should we not safely understand that princess Megami may have pulled together this entire elaboration so she would have better leverage to step out of the marriage she often stated she wanted nothing to do with?"

Megami shot her distraught expression to the jury who looked at each other, contemplating the statement.

She shot her head back to Kai who sat confidently, relaxed and calm.

"I can't believe you people!" she yelled, storming up.

"Miss. Uzumaki please be seated." Judge Ay ordered.

"How can you sit there and even think about something as insane as that?! He raped me god damn it! What sort of fucked up notion would tell you that I would make the entire thing up!"

"Miss. Uzumaki! If you are not seated we will be forced to remove you from the premises."

"Megami, please calm down." Kisame said.

"You wanna give me another explain the fucking bruises! Give me another explanation for the fucking scars! I'm not gonna let that sick bastard get away with this!" she screamed.

"Bailiff," judge Ay ordered.

Sakura whitened and looked to the floor as Megami screamed and struggled all the while as they practically had to drag her out.

Judge Ay sighed when the court was silenced again.

"This court will resume Tuesday afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Didn't you say you were with Kai when he left his room?" Hinata frowned as the girls faced Sakura the moment they collected a Megami who looked like she was on the brink of insanity.<p>

Sakura lightly shook her head a bit. Tenten and Ino were frowning at her with their hands on their hips as Shikamaru and Neji stood behind them. Hinata gave her a sad and confused expression while Naruto stood behind her. Megami gave a distraught and hurt expression as Sasuke stood behind her.

Gaara stood next to her as Sakura's heart broke for lying to them.

"I must not have phrased it right. I can't really say, I was uh, a little too tired to remember exactly what happened that night."

"If what you'd told us earlier had happened then we really could have moved up in this. It kind of feels like we're back to square one on this.

Sakura's heart crushed when Megami bit her lip and her eyes glistened.

"I'm sorry, Megami."

"It's not your fault. You saw what you saw." She said bitterly. "Thank you for going up there anyway Sakura." She sniffled as she wrapped her in a hug.

"You're a great sister…"

If they didn't get home soon, she would fall apart right in the courtroom.

"Why don't we spend the night with you girls tonight?" Naruto offered as they stepped out of the courtroom moments later. "It seems like you could all use the comfort."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hinata smiled. "It's been some time since you guys last stayed at our house or since we stayed at the mansion. Everyone's been so busy."

Ino shrugged, "Sounds good to me. We could use a break I guess."

"We still have dance practice today remember," Sakura reminded them.

Ino and Tenten groaned and slumped.

"We need all the practice we can get if we're going to be ready for the showcase next Saturday."

Hinata giggled, "Well then, we'll call you boys when we're finished, unless you want to come and help us out with the girls."

"I could probably throw some stuff in for the girls!" Naruto beamed. The girls nodded in agreement.

The boys shrugged and offered their agreements to help them with practice in turn.

Sakura smiled a bit as she walking with Gaara hand in hand in the back of the group while she held her phone in another.

"Are you sure you're alright." He questioned coldly. "You didn't seem yourself back there."

"I haven't been in the best spirits lately." She smiled sadly. "But with you here, and the girls, somehow I can manage all the insanity in my life."

He smirked a bit as he leaned down and kissed her. "Everyone could use a little insanity."

Wasn't that the truth, she thought to herself. But too much, in her case, was stressful.

She clutched her phone when she glanced at her latest text message.

_Decent job sweetheart. Come by and see me tomorrow night. _

_There's some things I want you to do for me._

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know the theme to Legend of Ashitaka, right?"<p>

Neji looked up from his book and raised a brow.

In front of him, Megami stood, slightly bending over as she stood in a t-shirt and parachute pants. Behind her, girls who would be doing solos in the showcase worked on their routines while random music played. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was ready to pass out at any moment.

"Yeah."

"And you know the whole dance to it right? I saw you rehearse it with Tennie during dance in fifth period a few weeks ago."

"I know the entire dance by heart." He said proudly smirking.

She rolled her eyes and stood up straight, her hands on her hips.

"Would you be my partner for my dance in the showcase? Sasuke has two tests coming up so he's too busy to learn the dance with me. Naruto kind of knows it but he's already doing a dance with Hinata. Shikamaru and Gaara don't know it and they'll be working the show with Sakura and Ino anyway so, since you already know the whole thing front to back and we only need to rehearse it once and Tennie is doing a solo anyway, would you do it with me?"

Neji sighed and looked back down to his book.

"Sure red."

"Great, thanks Neji, I owe you one." she smiled weakly, turning back around.

He felt an unpleasant migraine coming on.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>After dinner and watching Iron Man 3 on DVD, the ten members of Alpha and Omega decided to turn in early for the night.<p>

With the musical, the showcase, and the unveiling of the album soon, everyone was beginning to tire out quicker in the night.

Though, at just about one in the morning, there was one member of Omega that sat upright, having stared at a ceiling in thought and anticipation and anxiety for the last couple hours.

While everyone lay fast asleep, excluding that of Gaara, Naruto lay on the floor in a black t-shirt with black pajama pants, his hands behind his head as he listened to Hinata's slow breathing as she rested.

When he was positive that she was completely under slumber he slowly crept upright.

He looked at her. She lay with her back to him, facing towards the moonlight.

He smiled sadly.

He knew he was being selfish, only suggesting for them to spend the night so he could do what he felt he needed to do, but he knew he had to know.

He stood up and tip-toed to the door, carefully opening it and letting himself out, leaving the door open just a crack so there wouldn't be any sort of a situation when he came back.

When he was at enough distance from Hinata's room, he walked a bit faster down the short hall until he was heading down the stairs. He slowed down when he was sure he was near Tenten's room, as he didn't want Neko to wake.

It was pitch black, and he didn't want to turn on any light that might wake anyone until he reached the kitchen, so he was forced to only feel around for where he was going.

He stumbled a bit on the stairs but managed to get down and find his way to the kitchen. Relieved, he turned on the kitchen light and examined it.

It was chillingly silent. The stars illuminated from the window that revealed the night time darkness. Wasting no time, he stepped to the door that led to the basement door and stepped in.

He became weak in the knees at the familiar hallway he'd only stepped in once.

He turned on the light where he once again faced a very short hallway with two doors. The known basement door at the end, and the 'comfort room' door next to it.

This was it. He would finally be able to see what was in the room that had been bothering him so much.

He loved the girls and he loved Hinata with all his heart, but they already had too many secrets about their past that hurt them, and he felt that this had something to do with that.

In silence, he stepped to the door and clutching the handle.

He gulped, his hand sweaty as he shook a bit.

After a few short breaths he finally, painfully slowly twisted the door knob.

Silently, he pushed the door back and took a couple steps into the darkness of the room.

He felt around on the sides for a light, for it seemed there was no window that let it any light.

Finally, he found a light switch on the side of the wall.

Flickering it on, the room was finally revealed to him.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's throw a party."<p>

Any conversation that had been going on completely silenced as the nine sat at the table in the earliness of the morning, eating a breakfast made up of eggs and hash browns.

They looked up to Megami who stood in her white flannel pajamas with apples danced all around them and a wrinkled grey tank top. Her red hair was elevated, tangled and all over the place. Her eyes were blood red and dark marks sat under her eyes.

She looked as if she hadn't slept a wink the entire night. Or as if she'd slept on the roof.

"Come again?" Sakura questioned.

"Let's throw a fucking party." She repeated, a crazed smile on her face as she threw her hands up. "Let's just throw a random fucking party at the mansion. Call a shit ton of people and go crazy."

"Megami, as much fun as that sounds, it's Sunday. It's lazy day too." Tenten explained. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, you know what I'm not fucking all right. To be honest with you I feel like complete shit. I've been feeling like complete shit for as long as I can remember," she said, exasperated. "And I need a break from life if you don't mind. In five weeks we're going to graduate high school. In three and a half months we're going to college. Every single day I spend thinking about the trial, about exams, routines, schedules, and everything, I'm cracking and I can't take it anymore!" she chanted with glistened eyes.

"So I say let's throw. A fucking. Party. Let's blast music. Let's destroy some shit. Let's get fucking wasted, I don't care. Let's just have some fun today."

Neji shrugged a bit as the girls looked at each other.

"We just need to make one phone call and the entire school and some will be swarming the mansion."

The girls smiled. For some, they knew that a break from reality would do them some good.

They had to remind themselves that through everything they'd been through, they would only be teenagers for a little while longer.

They'd already past they're limits.

They decided to see just how far they could push themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls discovered that night that Neji's words were true. All it took was one phone call. One. Phone call, to hell knows where too but at just about eight at night, the population of Konoha high school was swarming the mansion.<p>

It didn't matter that it was last minute. It didn't matter that there was no point to it. Everyone was just happy to party to their heart's content.

GD's 'One of a Kind' blasted from inside the mansion, to the front yard, to the backyard and everywhere in between as people covered every square inch of it.

By nine, red solo cups lay everywhere. The lot of people danced and walked around, eating and talking.

In the large back yard sat the outdoor pool and lounge where many also sat as well as swam. Inside the mansion the maids had been ordered away or sent home early so many crowed the inside, including the rooms inside.

Every member of Alpha and Omega lay in their own comfortable area in various areas of the house as the teenagers of Konoha partied to their hearts content.

Ino lay in a lounge chair by the pool in her favorite black and yellow bikini. After taking a dip in the pool to take off some of the heat, she lay down, wet and cooled down. Shikamaru had wandered off to heaven knows where and everyone else was scattered around. She was happily relaxed with the surrounding people (including the admiring fanboys) that engulfed the backyard pool.

Shivering a bit and a little uncomfortable, she decided it would be in her best interest to put on something dry. So, after a few moments of sitting, she stood up and began heading to Shikamaru's room to find something to wear.

Just as she did, a familiar face arrived to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay for us to be doing this Su-Young? We weren't exactly invited to this." Renge mumbled as they girls stood getting dressed outside the maid quarters.<p>

Su-Young scoffed, "No one was invited! I heard people just show up to these things! Is doesn't matter if we work for them or not! I wanna have some fun too." She said firmly. "Besides, we go to Konoha's night school, so technically we're Konoha high students."

Both girls, though working at the mansion, stood at seventeen years old and took night classes at Konoha to work through high school.

Renge looked around as the girls dressed in clothing that rivaled club attire. They stood getting dressed in an open, though barren, area so the maids sleeping inside wouldn't question as to why they were dressing up.

"It sounds like so much fun! I can hear it from here!" Su-Young said excitingly. "What are you so nervous about?"

In the short time that they'd worked together, Renge had liked to think of Su-Young as her friend. If only she had the confidence to tell her why she was afraid of running into certain people at the party.

"I'm not," she said half-heartedly as she slipped her royal purple heel on.

"Good! Then let's head out! I'm itching for a little vodka."

"Go to party?"

The girls whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice.

They looked at Giovanna, one year older than them, stood by the side of the maids corridors. She still stood in her uniform as her jet black hair shined in the moonlight.

"Giovanna, hey." Su-Young said casually, her hand on her hip.

"I join? I like party." She smiled. "I overhear."

Su-Young shrugged, "no one's stopping you. But hurry up and get changed I don't want to miss anything big."

Giovanna nodded eagerly as she turned back and crept into the maid's corridors to get ready.

"Alright!" Su-Young whispered excitingly. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata was one of many who cheered Naruto on as he did a little performance in the middle of a crowd, showing off his dance moves as he moved through the current song.<p>

Naruto happily attenuated to the guests, moving to the beat of the song. When he caught Hinata's eye he winked at her and she giggled as she continued to clap for him.

A silent chill clouded his mind, and for a moment it seemed as if all the music had stopped and he was the only person on the planet.

What he'd seen in the room had chilled him down to the bone, and he demanded to understand the meaning behind it.

Dirt and blotchy dried blood covered the white walls. The wall paper was torn down in various area and there were dark pits in the corners of the walls that looked charred, as if they'd caught fire.

There were what looked like to be burnt photos scattered across the floor, so charred he couldn't make them out.

There was various spray painted writing all around one side of the room containing pleas, curse words, and other forms of writing.

He didn't know what to make of it, and he didn't know how to ask Hinata about it.

All he knew was that it chilled him to the bone and needed to know why it was there.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Gaara sat in the east wing kitchen with various others, talking and kissing with couples alike.<p>

"You still seem a little distracted." Gaara said. Though the music blasted he spoke comfortably. Sakura sat on the green granite kitchen island while he stood with his arms on each side of her. She smiled weakly as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm always distracted."

"Hm." He mumbled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "You were moving and sweating a lot in your sleep."

She raised a brow and smirked, "You watch me in my sleep?"

"You give me a sense of peace and reality. It's hard not to when the moment you close your eyes all you see is fear and darkness."

Little did he know, that was what she was starting to see herself.

"Gaara…"

"Hm…?"

"You know…I love you right?...I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too." He said stonily.

"And no matter what, you'd love me…right? Even if I did something—"

She jumped a bit at the faint sound of her phone timer going off.

She quickly pulled out her phone and glanced at the time: **9:30 p.m.**

"Sakura, is something going on." He demanded.

Quickly, she leaned in and kissed him chastely.

"I have to go see a friend." She muttered. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Sak—"

Before he could question her, she hopped off the kitchen island and was rushing out.

Sakura jogged out of the kitchen and towards the side door where she had parked her Porsche outside.

Her heart raced as she glanced back to the crowded mansion, where various lights flashed and music blasted.

She pulled out her keys from the pocket of her leather mini jacket as she rushed to her car in hopes of sneaking out.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"A couple of them may be first class assholes but at least these guys know how to throw a party." Su-Young said as she whistled and looked around.<p>

Renge walked in a tight royal blue mid-thigh strapless dress with black pumps. Su-Young led them in black skinny jeans with made-in tears and a white tank top with a black jacket. While Giovanna followed in tight blue skinny jeans and a dark yellow ruffle shirt.

The girls nodded in agreement as they walked, passing various people drinking and playing games with their liquor.

Su-Young smiled and waved flirtingly to a few boys whose eye they'd caught.

"Let's mingle."

"Who still says mingle?" Renge laughed as she took a couple steps, following her.

Su-Young shrugged as Renge stopped, "I'm gonna go get us some drinks." She announced.

Su-Young said nothing as she turned around and began making her way to the mansion.

Just as she turned around she knocked into someone, forcing the both of them to stumble back.

"Ow…" Renge whined, rubbing her forehead as she tried to keep her balance.

"Sorry, I should have watched where I was going."

"No, it's my fault." Renge smiled as she dropped her hand and faced the girl in front of her. She stumbled a bit at the face that came before her.

Megami smiled slightly as she held a red solo cup with both hands, dangling at the tips of her fingers. Her eyes were slightly foggy as she stood in light blue cut off jean shorts and a dark red sports bra with a light blue mini jean jacket over it.

Renge's smile dropped.

Megami raised a brow, "I don't think we've met. Are you new?"

"Uh, yes and no." Renge laughed. "I only do night classes at Konoha high then I work at the mansion. I'm a maid here. I'm Renge, nice to meet you."

"Megami, same." She said, holding her hand out.

Renge hesitated before she took it in her hand and shook carefully.

"Megami…Uzumaki, right?" she raised a brow.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Megami said casually.

'_So this is her!'_

"You wouldn't happen to be going out with—"

"Gami."

Renge kept her head down at the sound of the familiar voice.

At the corner of her eyes she could see Sasuke step up and put his arm around Megami's shoulder.

"Sasuke, hey there you are. This is Renge, I was just talking to her."

"Nice to meet you." Renge smiled weakly, lifting her head a bit.

Sasuke eyed her, but he held no readable expression.

He simply stared at her for a few more moments before he turned to Megami with an annoyed expression.

"I told you not to drink."

Megami rolled her eyes, "And I said I would only have a couple cups."

"You know what a couple cups turns into."

"Sasuke, I love you, but I'm just trying to have some fun tonight. Is that okay."

"Mega—"

"Here, you _associate _with Renge! I'm going to go change then get into the pool."

Before he could protest she had turned around and was fast walking back to the mansion to change into her swimsuit in his room.

Sasuke turned his head back to Renge when Megami was out of hearing range.

"That the girlfriend." She mumbled, her head down again.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Does she know…about…about…_us_."

"Again. There is no us. And she doesn't know for one thing, and it's going to stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke: Megami's upstairs, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.<em>

_**I'm not your girlfriend's babysitter. I have my own life to live.**_

_Sasuke: Just fucking do it. I know you aren't doing anything worth your time right now. Just check on her and make sure she isn't drinking._

Neji clicked his tongue as he looked to the latest message from Sasuke on his phone. He walked the empty hall boredly as he had put an exhausted Tenten to bed. She was becoming more and more tired lately. Dr. Hana simply said she was feeling fatigue and that it was natural.

He didn't feel like going down to the hustle and bustle of the large party and blasting music that he knew would give him a migraine. He had too much on his mind.

At this point he was tired himself and only felt like collapsing next to Tenten and sleeping the night away, unusual as he was normally part of the life of the party.

He stepped past Sasuke's door, ignoring his demands to check on Megami. But, when he found the door to be open just a crack, he sighed and pushed it further open.

He stilled in place when Megami stood at the foot of Sasuke's bed, balancing a red solo cup in her hand as she pulled her shorts down, revealing her dark orange bikini bottom.

Three more red solo cups lay scattered on the floor below her as she tried to tie her bikini top, stumbling while she balanced the cup in her mouth.

He recalled her previously saying something about drinking her feelings. He knew what she was doing was stupid and wrong as she was trying to bypass the thoughts of the trial and Kai and general.

"Megami."

She whipped around, her eyes foggy as she stumbled on her feet.

"Ey Negi." She sang as her lose top dangled, exposing most of her breasts.

"Couldja help me out wit this?"

"You've been drinking again." He sighed.

"Who?" she frowned, swaying her head a bit. "I wanna go swim." She said distractedly as she downed the last of the hard liquor. She scrunched her face up as she tossed the cup back onto Sasuke's floor. "Swim swim swimmie swim." She sang.

He hated the irony and familiarity of the situation. He knew what he had to do.

But he also knew what he wanted to do.

He stepped inside Sasuke's room and closed the door behind him.

"This whole trial thing but be really eating away at you if you went against Sasuke's orders."

"Trial shimial, dial, bial. I wanna play marco polo!" she clapped, laughing and jumping a bit.

"You sound more like you have brain damage than you are drunk…although with you I'm sure there's not a thick difference…" he grumbled as he turned her around.

He pulled her straps back and began typing her bathing suit top as she swayed a bit and hummed.

Slowly, he tied firm knots on it until it was completely secure. He sighed and sub-consciously slid his hands down her sides.

She giggled as she lifted her arms and rested them on his neck.

"Come on. I'll take you to Sasuke."

Suddenly she began whimpered. He stood in silence as he whimpering soon turned into slow crying.

She released from his neck and bend over onto Sasuke's bed.

"I don hear tha music." She said through tears. "I'm tired." She whined.

He did all he could think to do at the moment. He picked up the half empty bottle of vodka and a cup from the floor and sat down on Sasuke's bed.

"Here, it'll take your mind off everything." He mumbled, too tired himself to drag her out of the room and expose her drunk status to Sasuke.

Knowing she was barely catching anything he was saying, he pulled her arm and she stumbled over until she plopped onto Sasuke's bed.

He poured another cup of Devil Springs Vodka.

He raised a brow. No wonder she was hopped up so quickly.

He drowned the cup then poured another and offered it himself as he blinked back the burn in the back of his throat.

"You think…you think Kai will go away…?" she mumbled as she held the cup.

He shrugged a bit as she downed the cup and scrunched her eyes, biting her tongue as she handed him the cup and he poured another.

"I'm sure he will. You don't have to drink yourself stupid every time something goes wrong in your life."

He knew his words were falling on deaf ears as she took the cup from his hand and drank down half of it before he took it back from her and drank the other half, then proceeded to pour another.

He drank it himself as she flopped back into Sasuke's mattress, whistling.

He tossed the empty cup and bottle into Sasuke's dresser side garbage as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

He looked at her over his shoulder as she lay sprawled, dazed and lost in her subconscious.

In silence, he turned over and crept on top of her with dulled eyes.

She looked at him with reddened cheeks and blood shot eyes and smiled, giggling as she lifted her head up a bit.

In that moment, he leaned into her and captured her hips into his.

She hummed in the back of her throat as she returned the kiss while he moved further and began to straddle her, slipping his tongue in as she moaned in the back of her throat.

He pressed his member against her stomach as she grinded into him a bit while their lips locked.

_This is so wrong._

_Everything about this is so wrong._

_This is Megami._

_This is Sasuke's girlfriend._

_This is Tenten's best friend._

_This is Sasuke's bed…_

_But god…_ he spoke in his head.

_It feels so fucking right._

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ciao."<p>

Naruto looked up and raised a brow as he pulled his shirt over his head and held it midway, preparing himself to go for a swim with Hinata.

Giovanna smiled a bit, unfazed by his half dressed manner as she had stumbled upon him plenty of times in the last couple days.

"Oh hey Giovanna," he smiled kindly. "I didn't know you were here."

"Is okay I join party?" she asked hopefully, leaning on the wall.

"of course, your no different just because you work here dattebayo!" he laughed. "I hope you're having fun."

She nodded a bit as she took a couple steps inside. "What doing?"

"I was just about to go swimming with my girlfriend. You wanna come with us?"

"No swimsuit," she frowned. "A volte non indosso uno quando nuoto torna a casa

_Sometimes I didn't wear one when I swam back home._

His eyes widened a bit and he slightly blushed, "Uh. Not sure that's okay here. Se vuoi posso avere qualcuno che compra uno. Non e` un problema."

_If you want I can have someone buy you one. It's no problem._

"Master is so kind." Giovanna spoke kindly. "In hometown, kindness e` fortemente premiato."

_Is greatly awarded._

"Excuse me?" he frowned as she took a couple more steps.

He laughed a bit and raised his hands up, "I'm sorry Giovanna but now really isn't the time for things like that. I have a lot on my mind and I could use my space. Excuse me." He nodded to her as he grabbed his towel and maneuvered past her.

Giovanna gave him a confused expression as he stepped out of his room.

"Quello che ho ditto?"

_What did I say?_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"There's always something fascinating about being able to throw a party in a couple hours."<p>

"Well," Ino laughed nervously as a cold cup of vodka hung from her hand. "You know the guys. Naruto says we're their princesses. When someone wants something, they won't hesitate to make it happen."

"Hey Miss. Ino!" some members of the Konoha cheer-squad called and waved as they passed by the mid west upstairs hallway.

She smiled weakly as Sai glanced to them with his hands in his pockets then looked to Ino. "Are you going to avoid me forever?"

"Avoid you? What do you mean?"

She glanced around to the people, then quickly grabbed his hand and rushed into the first room she saw.

Closing the door behind her, she sighed. "I'm not avoiding you…I'm just trying to figure this entire thing out. I know I can't ignore the fact that we had sex…I know that. But being around you reminds me of too much…Sai." She took a shaky breath as he blankly stared at her.

She looked up at him.

"I'm so confused. Every time I look at you, or I'm near you, I think about everything back in Ame." She said. "We were so good together. We were so in love. We were able to talk about anything with each other. We always had each other's back. We did everything together. We made _love_, not sex. What happened?"

"It seems we just sort of fell apart didn't we?" he asked. "It _was _a mutual break up. At that time I didn't realize I was still so much in love with you."

"_You want to break up?" he raised a brow as he casually sipped his coffee._

"_Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it," Ino shrugged as she set her latte down while the both of them sat in the café in the early September heat._

_He shrugged a bit, "I suppose I've considered it from time to time."_

"_Yeah," Ino said. "We're been going out for three years now. And I love you, I still do. But I just don't feel that spark anymore."_

_Sai laughed a bit, "I see what you mean. It is our senior year, and it seems that we have drifted apart a bit. Maybe it's time for us to move on."_

_He took her hand in his and smiled, "the last few years have been great Ino and I'll always remember the time we had together. I hope for the best for both of us." He leaned in and kissed her hand._

_Ino giggled and smiled sweetly. "You'll always be such a romantic Sai. I'm glad we're both feeling the same way." _

_When all was said and done, she leaned in and kissed his cheek._

"I don't know how I feel about you anymore. I don't know how I feel about anything anymore…" she bit her bottom lip. "But there is one thing I'm sure of. I love Shikamaru with all my heart…but then there's you…"

"Tell me you love me," he pleaded, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You keep avoiding the words but I know you want to say it."

She shook her head and turned away from him.

"I have to tell Shikamaru soon…"

"You never have to say anything as long as you're with me…choose me…Ino…" he pleaded, his lips lingering over hers.

She slightly pushed him off as she held the door knob.

She sniffled back a sob at the last words he spoke when she opened the door and closed it behind herself.

"You have to make a choice Ino. Eventually, you have to make a choice."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>As Ino rushed out of the room she rushed down the west wing steps and towards the backyard where many were lounging and parying by the pool.<p>

"Have fun? I'm sure you would, rushing into a room with him like that."

She whipped around and narrowed her eyes at the person who leaned on the wall, examining the party.

"Let's get one thing straight here Sasuke," she said firmly. "The moment I tell Shikamaru is the moment you tell Megami. So help me god if you hold this thing off any longer than I do I will castrate you before she can, and I'm telling you right now, it's going to happen."

"We all have our demons." He said firmly as he stood up straight and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll just leave it at that."

She rolled her eyes as he stepped away, while she in turn turned back and watched the party.

Never in the past had she had a problem with Sasuke. They were all friends, it didn't matter who they were dating, they were all best friends, including her and Sasuke. But now they seemed like enemies ready to out each other.

She smiled weakly when she finally noticed Shikamaru laying fast asleep in a lounge chair by a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>There was something almost chilling about laying under Sasuke's dark blue blankets. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was nearly sickening. But at the moment he didn't have a care in the world.<p>

It wasn't Megami in particular, he thought to himself as she lay nearly fast asleep next to him, deep under Sasuke's blankets, she was simply good at what it is she did.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for the guilt to finally settle in.

This time.

This time he really did mess up. It was just the fact that he had slept with his best friend's girlfriend anymore (with a little added fact about making her drink so her memory would be even more dull) he had officially cheated on Tenten.

Tenten.

His pregnant girlfriend.

He pulled himself out of the blankets and grabbed his jeans from the floor below, slipping them on as he crept to Sasuke's bathroom.

As he stepped in he stumbled over and leaned on the sparkling white sink. He looked at himself, his dark hair stringy and his eyes bloodshot as he could feel the bile stringing at his throat.

Finally, he let out the contents of his stomach into the sink.

There was so much betrayal. There was so much sadness.

There was so much hate filling him.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you ever going to speak to me about this?"<p>

In the dead of night, as the party continued to go underway, Sasuke stood in a barren corner away from the party.

"You know, the last time someone stressed me out as much as you are right now, I started smoking. I haven't smoked in four years. Don't stress me out."

"Then pay attention to me damn it!" Renge yelled, demanding. "How can you just stand there and pretend that absolutely nothing happened between us?! You just up and left Furyoka before we could even talk! How can you be so cold-hearted?!"

"I came and I told you that what happened didn't mean a thing to me, and I already had enough problems." He said bitterly as her eyes glistened. "I still have too much on my plate. I can't deal with you right now Renge, as much as I would _love _too, you don't mean a damn thing."

Little to her knowledge, everything he spoke, every word that left his mouth came from the fear deep inside him.

Even for him, he knew how cruel his words must be. But he had to do what he could.

Tears ran down Renge's eyes as she turned away from him.

"I wish you would just listen to me! Talk to me! But you're a cold bastard Sasuke Uchiha! You don't deserve anyone!"

He listened to her storm off, just as he listened to another set of footsteps come his way.

"Shikamaru says you've been having some problems with confessions lately."

Sasuke trailed his eyes up to Neji who stood neat and firm.

He knew damn well he was having issues in the department.

"You're girlfriend drank herself stupid again. She stripped and passed out in your bed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Great…" he sighed, "just what I need tonight."

"Thanks for looking out for her, Hyuga." He mumbled as he passed him.

Neji stood in place for a few more moments, simply staring into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes after her departure, Sakura finally stepped back into the late party Omega had decided to host. She crept back inside, greeting people here and there and walking casually as if she'd been at the party the entire time.<p>

Even in the warmness of spring, she hugged herself in her leather jacket. Although, this act was not to keep herself warm, but to hide a special object from the eyes of others that Kai had given to her with strict orders.

The cold metal brushed against her tank top as she searched around for a familiar person. When she heard the cheers and cries of a familiar voice she quickly jogged to the location of it: the backyard

Sakura's heart raced as she stepped into the shadows of the side of the mansion that would lead her into the backyard. From where she stood she could see Megami, who had woken and escaped Sasuke's room before he could get to her, clad in only her bathing suit bottom as a few boys made ready to dounce her with a keg full of beer.

She pulled out the object and held it up to her face, silent tears falling as she sniffled back the pain and realization of what she was about to do and the effects in the long run.

Her fingers grazed the record button, just as the poured the keg over her head and she screamed cheerfully. The recording continued to follow the redhead's various acts as she continued what she had been ordered to do.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Gaara said stonily and he pushed the door open.<p>

Neji nodded to him as he slipped on his pajama pants after stepping out of his studio clothes.

Monday evening, the boys had slithered into their own domains after another session at the studio. They were officially and completely done with all that needed to be done for the album. Tomorrow it would be shipped out and would officially be released Wednesday morning.

Now the boys (who were already exhausted from the party the night before that did not end until just about two a.m. as well as they still had to go to school) skipped dinner and were individually heading to sleep.

"You called?" Gaara asked as he stood by Neji's desk.

"Can we talk?" he asked tiredly as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"About?" Gaara asked cautiously.

"What I'm about to say is going to sound insane. But you have to swear you won't say anything, alright? I'm only telling you this because I need to get this off my chest…" he grumbled.

"Why not tell all of us then?"

"There's a precise reason why I'm only confiding in you." He said exhaustedly, running his hands through his hair.

Gaara leaned on his wall and crossed his arms. His expression stood stoic as per usual.

Su-Young grumbled to herself as she walked down the hall towards her _master's_ room. It was cleaning day and period. Coming to his room every other day over the last few days had been a pain in her hide.

For one thing, there was never that much to do. Neji was a clean freak, and though maids were available to him, most often everything was neat and tidy. So when she finished his room in five minutes, madam Ama scolded her for not working around the clock.

There was also the little factor that he was quite rude to her. Seeing as she wanted and needed to keep her job, she couldn't bite back and tell him off like she wanted too.

Another little thing that bothered her as well.

He always seemed to lack clothing during cleaning periods.

She would hate him more if he wasn't so damn attractive.

She sighed and held the knob, not bothering to knock as she did not care and there was no one around to notice. But, she seized when she heard voices behind the door.

Not caring that this was an act that could have her fired, she leaned on the door and listened in.

"I had sex with Megami…twice."

Silence overtook the room as Gaara simply continued to stare at him, not giving anything away.

"And?"

"And?" Neji asked.

"Well I'm sure you have some sort of explanation. You can be an ass sometimes but I don't think you would just abruptly decide to sleep with Megami out of the blue."

"I guess my brain was a little wired…" he mumbled as he held his head in his hands. "The first time was when I asked her to pick out girls with me at a club, when Ten and I weren't together? Some assholes made her drink…during that I was still really pissed off with Ten and I just kind of…she came on to me…I know how to gets when she's drunk and I know I should have taken her home but…"

"What about the second time?"

"That was last night." He sighed. "Last night was…was all me…Sasuke told me to check on her because she was trying to drink…but…I…I wasn't thinking straight and I saw an opportunity…I made her drink more, then we just sort of…god…"

"Does she know?"

"She doesn't remember anything. I should have stopped when I could. I should have taken her home. But…"

"Are you into her?"

"Hell no of course not!" he said bitterly. "It just felt right…it's gonna haunt me if I don't say anything…what do you think I should do? Wouldn't it be easier on everyone if we just forgot about this?"

Su-Young gasped and took a couple steps back. She stood in silence for a few moments before she slowly and as silently as possible, walked back down the hallway.

"To be honest, I don't know what to tell you exactly. I think you owe it to Megami to tell her what happened. As much as you and Sasuke don't always agree, you know you're still best friends and that you look out for each other. And now, you definitely owe it to Tenten. She has to know."

"I thought you said you didn't know what to say…" he grumbled.

Gaara smirked a bit and stood up straight.

"Do whatever you think you should do. But do what's right at the same time. Night." He nodded to him as he turned and made his way to the door.

Neji, silently, watched him go and as the door closed behind him, he laid back in his bed and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Su-Young rushed down the stairs and towards the maids corridors in search of the few maids she'd spent her time with over the last few days so she could tell them the information she'd obtained.<p>

She wasn't always one for gossip, but this felt like something they should be aware of.

Suddenly, she stopped in place.

Was this something they should be aware of? When she stopped to think about it didn't feel that way to her.

But she knew there were some people who should be made aware.

She growled to herself. She knew Neji was a jerk but she never thought he'd go as to sleep with his best friend's girlfriend.

Was it really her place to say anything?

She sighed to herself. Unsure of what to do or say.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How goes it for you girls?" Sakura questioned as she took a seat, backwards in front of the girls with her clipboard.<p>

"I think the girls are just about ready. We still have to go make sure everything is set up though." Tenten explained as the girls sat in a circle in the studio, each tired in their work clothes.

They'd opened the door for parents a couple minutes prior and the girls were busy readying themselves to head home with their parents in the hallway.

Sakura nodded as she checked off her list. "I can't wait until this week is over. The trial, the showcase, and the musical. I hope by next week things are back to normal.

"I here yeah," Ino sighed.

"The costumes are coming in Saturday morning." Sakura continued. "It sucks that it doesn't give us a good enough time to do fitting but I think—"

The girls seized at the sound of a knock on the door.

"I've got it, maybe one of the girls forgot something." Sakura sighed as she stood up from the chair, clipboard and all.

The girls continued to talk about final touches as she stepped over and opened the door.

"Ye—"

Her eyes bulged as Kai casually stood in front of the door in dark pants, a Memphis May Fire t-shirt and a white unbuttoned vest. Part of his tattoo stood visible on his right arm while his hands sat in his pockets. The blue highlights in his hair shined as he stood in the barren hallway.

Quickly, she opened the door a crack more and stepped out.

"Who is it Sakura?!" Hinata called.

"Just a minute!" she called as she closed the door.

Without a word she grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him into the studio across the hallway.

She opened the door, slightly thrust him into the darkness and closed the door behind her.

Using the moonlight from the large windows at the top of the studio, she turned to him in shock and anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she whisper-yelled.

He smirked and chuckled a bit, "I can't give my girl a visit?"

"Who the fuck is your girl?!" she demanded, disgusted at the idea. "What if someone else had opened the door?!"

He shrugged a bit as she looked at him in utter shock.

He sighed and turned to her with a bored expression.

"I came for the video camera."

"I said I would bring it to you after work!" she whispered. "You can just show up here like thi—!" the rest of her sentence turned into incoherent mumbles when practically forced her into a kiss.

It was demanding and demeaning to her, and she knew she had to return it.

As he governed her she ran her hands through his hair. Without releasing from her lips he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned as he held her hips and pressed against her. She sighed and rested her hands on his shoulders as he kissed and licked down her bare neck.

"Sakura?! Hey! Sakuraaa! Where'd you go?!" the sound of Megami's voice came from just behind the door she was pressed up against. She bit her bottom lip as he trailed his left hand inside her shorts.

"Where did she go?" Ino's voice came.

"What the hell, her cell-phone's still in the studio." Tenten said.

She bit back a moan as Kai bit down on her neck and played with her.

"This is why you're mine…this is why you do what I tell you too do…you _love_ what I do for you…you _want_ me…" he growled as she squeaked out a moan.

"Let's see if she's in the entrance room." Hinata's voice faded off as the girls walked down the hallway.

She shook at her peak and felt Kai smile against her neck.

"You always had a choice you know…" his deep voice came after she caught her breath after a few moments. "You could have just let then in about the one time. Now, you're just digging a deeper hole for yourself. You always could have walked away from this…but, there's a part of you that wants this. That wants me, and you know it."

Pain stung at her chest at the realization of his words.

_You always had a choice._

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I expect proper behavior this time, Miss. Uzumaki."<p>

Megami took a deep breath and sat with her eyes closed as everyone in the court room settled into their seats.

Kisame put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him as he smiled comforting at her. She returned with a sad and dejected smile.

They both knew it was her turn to come forward.

"We will proceed from Saturday's events." Judge Ay said when everyone was settled in.

"The people call to the stand, Megami Uzumaki." One of the jury members said.

In a bitter silence, Megami stood and stepped forward.

As she did, Kai's lawyer, Mr. Shichiro stood.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward, his loafers clacking as he faced the court.

"Ladies and gentlemen. You all know Miss. Uzumaki well enough. The kind princess whose story of out running her arranged marriage for love touched many. But, was faced with a tragic event that has led us here today." He began.

He turned to Megami, "you have stated the events of your rape to the jury Miss. Uzumaki, you have managed to allow everyone to sympathize with you."

"I'm not trying to have anyone sympathize with me," she said in an unrecognizably cold voice. "I'm trying to get justice for myself."

Ken nodded but it seemed he ignored what she had said.

The crowd whispered in confusion as the side door by Megami opened and a man dragged in a smart board screen. Megami looked at it in confusion.

"As I stated, we all know the princess well enough. But do we know her like this?"

The room darkened as the man pressed a button on the smart-board. For a couple moments, it flickered until finally an image came about.

Most members of Alpha and Omega sat alert as they recognized the party they had thrown on Sunday.

But, the silence in the room at the first thing that came about was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

_Megami screamed in excitement when the boys poured the keg on her. The camera zoomed in on her in her bathing suit, drenched as she laughed and wobbily stood up with the help of a few boys._

_The camera moved forward as she took a drink from one boys hand and downed it. She stumbled back and wiped her feet as the crowd around the pool cheered and clapped._

_When she noticed the camera she dazily lifted her middle finger and laughed a sinister laugh. She look unrecognizable with her stringy, wet, red hair, darkened by the beer and her blood red eyes. Her suit straps hung off her shoulder as she half-mindedly tried to pull them up._

"_Hey! H-Hey!" she laughed, looking to the camera. "You wanna know somethin?" she asked the camera, shaking her head. "Fuck everything! Fuck that damn trial! And fuck you Kai!" she screamed excitingly. "I bet—hope, I…uh…"_

_She shrugged as the camera followed her as she jumped, screaming into the pool._

The footage cut off at that. At that moment, whispers and discussions came forward. Various members of the jury looked to Megami with different kinds of expressions, mostly different forms of distaste.

Sakura looked to Megami who visibly shook as she stared down to her lap, quivering. Tears stung her eyes, but she bit them back so not to reveal anything.

"That, is the true princess. I go back on my word that Miss. Uzumaki could have easily forged this plan to have better leverage so not to get married. The evidence is against her, your honor."

"Who the hell was videotaping?!" Tenten demanded angrily. She, as well as Ino and Sasuke looked infuriated.

"Objection! Your honor!" Kisame yelled, standing up. "That footage had absolutely nothing to do with—!"

"So that's it then." A distant voice said.

The court fell into silence again as they all looked to Megami who sat with her head down, who they had just barely heard. She lifted her head, where a sadistic smile sat while her face sat blotched in hot tears.

"That's how it is. You sit there and judge me for what has absolutely nothing to do with what happened to me that night." She spat.

She sat up straight as more tears fell down.

"He raped me." She began. "That's what happened that night. He came into my room, when I was vulnerable. He took advantage of the fact that as my fiancée. As a prince, he could do whatever he wanted to and with me. He beat me, mentally and physically and I have the scars to prove it. I'll have these scars forever. Whether they go away, I'll have them forever." She continued.

" You don't know what it's like to lose your innocence…so you can sit there and judge me for who I am as a person and who I choose to be, but ignoring the fact that he hurt me in the most sadistic way and trying to make me out to be a liar…? You people are sick. You people disgust me." She bit. "So go ahead and make your damn verdict. After what he did. Because of what he did, I'll never be the same person."

Silently, she stood up and let out a shaky breath. Silent tears fell as she stepped down.

With her head held high, she walked down the court isle and left the room, delicately closing the door behind her.

It was a full two minutes before judge Ay spoke again.

"We will complete this case on Thursday, where a verdict will be given."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat sprawled onto the grass, letting the sun shine on his face as he sighed. A soft breeze blew forward and he closed his eyes in thought.<p>

Something in his mind told him that everything he saw in that room had a little something to do with the girls troubled past and their general issues. It had been bothering him for a week now and haunting him in his dreams.

The blood.

The writing.

The bitterness of whatever was behind the room.

He was afraid to ask, but he knew it was important he did.

He looked to the girls (four out of five of them) who sat on a blanket with the guys at lunch time. After the mornings trial they had gone ahead and gone to school, as they decided it wouldn't be best they skip another day.

Megami had decided to stay home, and the girls respected the wish. They arrived to school near the end of fourth period.

"Who was videotaping anyway?" Tenten demanded.

"My best guess is Kai probably hired someone to record." Shikamaru said.

"But, how would he know about the party in the first place?" Ino frowned.

"We only sent the information out to Konoha high students. It must be someone who goes to the school." Neji explained.

Sakura was calm. That was one thing that she was actually confused about. She didn't say anything to Kai about the party whatsoever until he brought it up when she came to his hotel.

So, there was someone else under his midst.

"Videotaping…videotaping…" she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something Sakura?" Hinata asked, forcing everyone else to turn their attention to her.

Determined to redeem herself, Sakura had been thinking since the moment they left the court room.

Finally.

A thought occurred to her.

She slapped her forehead and gasped, "What the hell! Why the hell didn't I think of this before?!"

"Sakura?" Gaara asked as she stood up and looked down to tell.

"Do you guys remember when we were in Furyoka? How it was hard to get around and find the documents because there was a camera in every room in the mansion!"

"Every single room that watched everyone's every move and captured footage of every single room," Ino said wide-eyed as she slowly stood up.

Tenten gasped, "Every room including-!"

"Kai's room!" Hinata said abruptly, jumping up.

Naruto sat up as the boys looked at each other in surprise, wondering how no one had thought of it up until now.

"The video cameras were bound to have captured Kai's assault and his navigating around the mansion!" Hinata said.

"If we could just get our hands on that footage we can end this trial for good!" Sakura yelled, bouncing.

"Don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but how are we exactly going to get our hands on it?" Gaara asked.

"Grandpa's on a business trip in South Africa until next weekend." Naruto said.

"There has to be someone we can get to that worked at the mansion." Ino whined.

The girls looked at each other questionably and Naruto shrugged.

"Of course…" Sasuke grumbled. He openly sighed, letting the eight of them turn their attention to him.

He annoyingly trailed his eyes up to them.

"I know someone who can help…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan. We need to talk." Naruto spoke seriously.<p>

Hinata looked at him in confusion as the both of them stood in the hallway outside of gym class in their uniforms.

Moments after class had started, Naruto had called her into the hallway, to Hinata's confusion.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun…?" she questioned fearfully.

He slightly shook his head a bit as he stuck his hands into his pockets and looked down.

"Do you remember last week when I asked you girls about that room I saw when I took care of you when you were sick?"

Hinata stared at him for a few moments, her face straight. He looked up to her as she stood silently for a few moments.

"Yes." She finally said. "Naruto-kun, I asked you not to bring it up again."

"Well," he blew out a breath. "I…I couldn't let it go. The night we spent the night at your house, I was still up, and I was curious. I got up and went ahead to the room."

The shocked expression on her face bit at him, but he continued.

"I saw whatever was in that room and I think we need to talk about it." He said firmly.

"Naruto…after I told you…" she whispered. "Naruto-kun," she lifted her head. "That room is very important and personal to the girls and I and I find it very disrespectful that you would go in there after we directly asked you too—g"

"I saw blood stains in there Hinata!" he continued. "It was covered in dirt and writing! Some of what was on those walls was your handwriting! I don't understand! What is that room for?!" he demanded to know.

"Naruto!" she frowned, shaking her head. "There are some things that you can't know! I'll I can tell you is that is a room from darker times! But like I told you it has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me!" he yelled angrily, forcing her to take a step back. "What I saw in there looked like an insane asylum! How can you tell me that this is something we shouldn't know…? I thought we told each other everything…?"

"We thought about telling you, but now…" she sighed, turning away. "Naruto-kun please…leave. It. Alone." She pleaded, turning away.

She stopped in her step when he took her hand.

"Why are you shutting me out? Why won't you tell me about this room?"

"Maybe I would have! I'd thought about it plenty of times but we were always afraid to…" she whispered. "It doesn't matter anymore, you know about it now."

"Hina—"

"I trusted you to stay away Naruto-kun," she said distantly, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "Please, leave me alone for now."

He watched in utter shock as she stepped away and back into the gymnasium, leaving him in the hallway, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you're actually speaking to <em>me <em>this time?" Renge said monotonously as she dusted Sasuke's desk and lamp.

"Renge, I need to ask a favor of you."

She glanced at him, a firm glare on her face as she continued to dust as if she were the only person in the room.

"You seem to need a lot of things…and every time I oblige you shut me out and cast me off like I don't exist."

"Renge, I understand that your upset about what happened, but you have to let me deal with a few things first."

"Deal with your girlfriend, I'm guessing."

"Renge—"

"Sasuke, I'm not asking you to break up with her or something and come rushing to me! All I want you to do is listen to me about what happened in Furyoka—"

She silenced when he stepped forward and help her face in his hands, gently looking into her eyes.

"Renge. I swear on my _life_ I will listen to everything you have to say. I just need you to do this one thing for me."

She stared into his eyes, hers watering in the midst.

"What is it you want me to do…?"

Neji's hand hovered over Sasuke's door, shivering a bit. In shock he took a couple steps back, blinking a few times.

"So…that's the girl…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Wednesday was a dangerous day.<p>

Finally, after weeks upon weeks of waiting the album was finally released. Seconds after its release fangirls all across had stormed various music stores. Minutes after it was blasting across the nation, and within the hour it was topping the charts.

The boys were grazed with the cheers of fangirls and the sound of their own music blasting throughout.

"Hm, new record." Neji smirked as they stepped out of the limo. The one hundred-thousand special addition anniversary discs had virtually disappeared the moment the album came out, so they were met with crowds upon crowds of girls offering up the shiny new albums, demanding autographs.

"Actually makes you ignore the fact the Battle of the Bands are just next week...I hear DELTA's paying a visit to Japan too..."

The boys nodded in agreement as they tried to force their way through the commotion.

"Morning!" Naruto called sweetly as he did any morning to the girls who stood by the school steps, away from the uproar.

"I woke up this morning and you were the only thing on the radio," Sakura laughed as they stepped up to them, each giving their individual greetings.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled, holding his arms out as the lot conversed about the album.

She looked to him with a distant expression. Sighing, she turned away and stepped towards the girls.

Naruto frowned and dropped his arms.

_There are some things we can't talk to you about._

He looked to the girls.

He assumed that after the situation with Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, and Pein so long ago, that they'd known everything about them.

It burned that even now. Even after all they had been through.

There were still so many secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Over the course of the rest of the day it seemed like the boys were having their own holiday: Omega Day. The album was all they heard about throughout the day.<p>

As much as the girls loved them, it had started to get annoying, what with all the fangirls ignoring their usual distance and swarming them. But, they managed to keep things mellow.

It was the last day of rehearsal as well, at least until dress rehearsal on Friday before the show. Sakura had decided not to have a final rehearsal on Friday so the girls could use the afternoon to practice the showcase that would be Saturday night.

They ran over the entire musical twice and did a costume check and fitting. Sakura and Megami walked all around the stage, making sure every piece of the set was perfect and set in place.

After all was said and done the cast and crew indulged in cupcakes made by Hinata for a job well done and were finally dismissed.

"I can't wait for the show!" Ino bounced excitingly.

"Which one?" Tenten smirked.

"Who's staring in what?" Ino scoffed as they stepped out of the school.

"I think we're finally getting control of things again." Sakura sighed in relief as she walked with Gaara hand in hand.

"You seem to be a lot calmer lately." He smirked.

"Just knowing that we're finally getting a handle on things is finally taking the stress out of my life. And I know we haven't had the best time to really spend time together in the last couple weeks, what with our schedules and all, but I promise after this weekend we can go back to normal," she smiled sweetly as she stepped onto her tiptoes and kissed his softly.

"Are you ready to have your mind blown Friday?" Ino smirked as she sashayed to her car in her shiny black platforms, blue shorts and loose silk shirt.

"You do remember I'm in the musical too right?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Point being?" she raised a brow as she turned to him, smiling sweetly.

He stopped and wrapped his hands around her waist, "you blow my mind every day."

"Shika…"

"You seem in better spirits lately," he sighed.

"I'm feeling a little better." She smiled sweetly.

"What was wrong before?" he asked as he took her hand and led them.

She shrugged, "what wasn't…"

"So have you picked someone?" Tenten asked as she and Neji stepped out of the building hand in hand.

"Someone for…?" he trailed distantly.

"For the thing!" she whined, "don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

He stopped, forcing her to stop as he looked down and smiled at her.

He bent forward a bit and kissed her forehead.

"I've decided against it."

"You have?" she said, shocked, but he could see the relief behind her eyes.

He nodded a bit, "we don't need to make ourselves even. I forgive you, that's all we need, right?"

"Are you absolutely sure?" she frowned as he began walking with her again.

She sighed and held face with one hand.

"I'm absolutely sure." He sighed.

Tenten took a deep breath and let it out, "You're too good to me, Neji. Sometimes you're a major dick. But you're good to me."

He said nothing as he continued on.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke murmured, sitting on her bike as he toyed with her hair while she sat in front, facing him.

"I just want this to be over and done with…I wanna get back to my life." She smiled sadly.

"I promise, Kai is going to get what he deserves. I swear you can finally say goodbye to him come Thursday." He said tonelessly as he twirled a strand of her hair in a finger.

"How do you know?"

Flashes of Renge went through his mind.

The resemblance was staggering between the two. Red hair, though Megami's was much lighter, blue eyes, though Renge's were much darker, and pale skin.

Both were kind. Loving. And so full of life.

Maybe that's why he did what he did…

"I know. I just know."

"Sasuke…" her voice cracked as she rested her forehead against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and looked up, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where is the passenger seat?"<p>

"Where. Is. The. Passenger seat."

"Good, now: How do I get to the Philippines?"

"How. Do. I. Get. To. The. Philippines?" Giovanna stated slowly.

"Awesome!" Naruto smiled. She laughed and bounced, clapping her hands a couple times.

"Grazie per—"

"Ah ah, English." Naruto smiled, halting her Italian.

She cleared her throat and sat up straight. "Thank you for help." She smiled confidently.

"Thank you for helping. Me!" she smiled confidently.

Giovanna sat at Naruto's table Wednesday night, changed out of her uniform and instead sitting in gray cut off shorts and a dark purple crop top.

Monday, Naruto had agreed to help Giovanna perfect her English so she could go out for a better job. Since he did well in Italian, Japanese, and English, he thought he would be of good use.

"No problem Gio," he smiled a bit as he looked down to his book, facing her while she in turn leaned back in her chair with her legs propped onto his desk.

She tilted her head to the side and frowned a bit, "Cosa c'e` di sbagliato? Hai sembrata giu` da quando abbiamo iniziato."

_What's wrong? You've seemed down since we started._

He didn't bother to ask her to speak in English like he'd asked her too when she wanted to say something to him. "Sto avendo un po `di conflitto con, Hinata. Questo e` tutto."

_I'm having a little conflict with Hinata. That's all._

"Conflict?" she asked, her deep accent blaring.

"Do you think it's okay to keep secrets in a relationship?" he said abruptly. "I mean. If you've been in the relationship for a long time, and you've made it clear that you won't keep anything from each other. Is it good or bad if one party still has skeletons in the closet?"

"Skeleton?" she frowned.

"It's an expression," he smiled. "It means having secrets."

"Well," Giovanna started. "Even married couple still have secrets. But, shouldn't. If going to be in relationship that means well and that last forever, you must trust other with everything, that is true relationship."

"That's what I'm saying! I don't feel comfortable with her keeping things from me!" he said, distraught. "It seems like something really important and I feel like, as her boyfriend, I have the right to know…"

"As just boyfriend?" Giovanna raised a brow a brow as she dropped her legs and sat up straight.

"Hinata…Hinata and the girls…mean the world to me…I don't want to think that they're hiding more painful things from me…from us." He said bitterly.

Giovanna frowned and moved her chair a bit so she was closer to him. She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I think best you let her tell you on own. If it too much, she not say, if she truly, really care, she…she will tell you."

He snorted and smiled weakly, "We promised…we promised that through everything we would have each other…now I feel like our relationship isn't as deep as I thought it was…"

Giovanna shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out a way to comfort him or at least change the subject so he wasn't upset anymore.

She brightened a bit, "Hey! Hey!"

He looked up at her with a raised brow.

"I never give thank you for kindness from party!"

He chuckled nervously a bit, "Giovanna we were just talking about Hinata. I told you I can't—g"

She giggled, "It not…it's not as if I after you. Simple thank you," she said, waving her hands to reassure him.

"Okay," he said, slightly relieved. "What's the thank you?"

She giggled a bit as she bounced forward, leaning in, she chastely kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed a bit when she pulled back and smiled, "See? That all! Grazie, simplice, grazie."

He laughed as she giggled cutely.

When they both settled she gave him a small smile as he looked at her, smiling a bit.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek again, holding it for a moment more this time.

"What was that for?" he asked tonelessly.

"For teaching." She smiled as she pulled back, only to lean in and kiss his cheek again.

"…and that?" he said slowly.

She shrugged a bit, "Just for…sake of…"

He looked at her with a distant expression as she looked down and blushed.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his warm hands on her cheeks. Her breathing hitched when he lifted her face up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

In that moment, both of them slowly leaned in closer and closer, closing their eyes until their lips touched.

He licked her bottom lip as she shifted a bit, opening her mouth and letting him slip his tongue in. She moaned a bit as they danced together, resting her hands on his shoulders as he ran his hands down her hair.

She slid her right hand down his chest and pushed his shirt up while he thoughtlessly began lifting her up.

She sighed as they continued to kiss and only broke apart when he dropped her on the bed.

In a second he was on top of her, kissing her neck as she sighed shakily, pushing his shirt up with one hand.

"Naruto…sama…cosa stiamo facendo…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with my most esteemed happiness that we will finally be able to put this preposterous case to rest today." Kisame said as he paced back and forth a bit. "After today, there will no longer be a question towards whether royalty or background defines who a person is." He continued.<p>

Thursday morning, the final day of the trial, the ten sat once again in their usual spot. Kai sat back in his seat, watching blankly as he had done the other three sessions while his lawyer watched carefully.

Megami sat with her head held high as they listened to Kisame who was about to question the final witness: Renge Isanara.

Only Megami and Ino had recognized her from the party. All were confused as to how she would have access to the footage as Sasuke had not yet given them an explanation. Megami on the other hand, had no idea why she was up there in the first place.

"Miss. Isanara, you were a former maid at the Uzumaki mansion in Furyoka, were you not?"

"Yes I was," she nodded firmly.

"And as a working member of the mansion staff you had the ability and access to various items in the mansion, correct?"

"Yes," Renge spoke.

"Items such as video footage, am I right?"

"Yes." She said once again.

Megami raised a brow as Kisame turned to the jury.

"There is a camera in every single room in the Uzumaki mansion, a necessary asset for a mansion that large, everything must be watched."

Kai, noticeably sat up quickly.

He turned back to Renge, "all Miss. Isanara had to do was make a few calls and were able to collect the information necessary to prove Mr. Mayonaka's guilt. Ladies and gentlemen, if you please." He motioned to the smart-board that was once again being moved in.

At this point Megami and Kai sat in the same position, upright with shock crossing their faces.

Kisame sighed as the lights dimmed down and the man by the smart-board pressed a button once again.

It flickered for a moment, until finally, the images came.

The camera sat in a corner in the ceiling, just above Megami's large window.

It began with her, sitting on her bed, tears fall down her eyes as she faintly whimpered Sasuke's name.

_Her head rung as the door slammed open. Her heart skipped a beat as her head shot up, hoping Naruto had returned with good news._

_But he did not stand at her door._

_Kai stood with an emotionless mask cast across his face._

_She dropped her head, crying in disappointment._

_"Leave! I don't have time for you! Just get out! Now!" she yelled, her voice cracking as she clung onto the sheets._

_He said nothing, which only made her angrier._

_"GET OUT!" she let out a piercing scream._

_"You know, when I was thirteen, I used to think your rebelliousness was the most attractive thing." He said monotonously, picking at his nails._

_She answered with painful tears._

_"But nowadays, it just pisses me off." He said coldly, putting his hand down as he grabbed the door, closing it mostly but leaving it ajar._

_"You just don't ever listen do you? Your grandfather tells you to stay home and be a princess, when you refuse your parents die and you become a street rat. Your best friends tell you that the guy you're dating is cheating on you, you ignore them and go ahead with him, so one gets raped and the others are almost killed, including me. Your grandfather tells you __not __to see some guy ever again but still you try and run away with him, which gets him killed."_

_She gasped, looking up at him through red eyes._

_"H-he's not dead…" she whispered._

_"Oh yes he is. I did and will make sure of that." He mumbled the last words smoothly, striding up to her._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

He started the fire.

He was the one. Who started the fire that almost cost him his life had it not been for…

_"No…he's not, stop." She said, shaking._

_He rolled his eyes, "you're so pathetic. You saw it for yourself didn't you-?" _

_"YOU'RE LYING! He's not! I know he's not! How the hell would you know?!" she cried._

_"Shut up…" he whispered coldly._

_"Sasuke's strong! He'd get through!" she cried._

_"I said shut up…"_

_"He'd never leave! He'd fight through! For us! He loves me—!" _

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled, punching her across the face._

_She fell back onto the sheets, her red cheek slightly throbbing._

_"I am __so __SICK and TIRED of you thinking he'd the greatest fucking thing in the world!" he yelled, climbing on top of her as she tried to hold her cheek._

_"Why didn't you ever think about me like this?! HUH?! It was always Sasori this or Sasori that! Now even after I killed your precious Sasuke you still won't shut the fuck up!"_

_"You what…?" she slightly whispered, trying to look up at him._

_"I hate you." He spat. "I hate you for never looking twice at me. I hate you for loving them instead. I hate you for having those kinds of friends. I hate you for ruining all my plans. I hate you for making me love you…once. Now all I want to do is watch you suffer, you don't deserve to live, you don't deserve anything!" he growled._

_She cried out of he held her neck with one hand, choking her as he used the other to hold her struggling hands._

_"You wanna hear a funny story Mega?" he smirked wickedly. She couldn't answer as she shot her head around, trying to breath._

_"Sasori never wanted to hurt you. He knew who I was and he knew what I wanted from you. So he tried to get to you first, so I wouldn't be able to take you. He tried to get you away from all this so you wouldn't be unhappy, but you weren't willing, so you drove him crazy, making him do things to you that would drive you away from me. The reason he hit you? When you disobeyed him he went furious because all he wanted to do was help you, so the two of you could be together and happy eventually. He made his lovestruck friends do horrible things to the girls, and eventually, they all came to like what they did to them. But maybe,__just maybe if__ you have cooperated, he wouldn't have died. The girls would have lived happily ever after, and no one would have gotten hurt."_

_"That…that's not true," she choked out._

_"Oh but it is sweet Mega. He killed all those people, all because he loved you. Because he wanted you so. D__amn. B__adly. But you just seemed to keep fucking up everything, so you ended up hurting everyone. It's all. Your. Fault."_

_She cried harder, her face going blue as she kicked around, her wails flying across her room._

_"I could kill you. But that would be too easy. I want you to suffer as much as I did. I want you to take the pain you gave everyone else…I want you to hate yourself forever."_

_He let go of her neck, she coughed out, but only for a moment as she tossed around, crying._

_She did not notice as he used the released hand to unzip her dress, pulling it down with the single hand until it reached her feet, where he then pushed it to the floor with a thud._

_She laid there, left in her lingerie it the dark, the only sanctuary of light coming from the moon._

_He looked down at her, his face expressionless as she cried painfully._

_He used the hand to rub her continuously wet cheek, he smirked._

_"Sweet tears…"_

_He let go of the hand restricted her hands. Her reddened wrists remained in place as her face did not change._

_He slightly pulled back, with both hands on her underwear, sliding it down slowly._

_He stopped when it reached her knees, leaving it there as he pulled back up to her._

_He used both hands to undo the belt around his waist, pulling it out then tossing it across the room._

_He pulled down his dress pants, letting his boxers come with it as he bent down to her ear._

_"W-what are you doing?" she sniffled, tears still falling as she began to notice his actions._

_"Something that should have happened to you years ago…" he whispered seductively._

_She screamed as he penetrated her, but he made no move to make it easier on her._

_She continued to scream as she forcibly rang back and forth, using her arms to push on his chest as he forcibly thrust into her._

_"STOP IT!" she screamed._

_He used one hand to tighten her hair, she screamed aloud as he pulled her, forcing himself in further, she wailed in pain._

_He used another to slap her across the face._

_"Remember that!" he yelled._

_"Remember how much you made Sasori hate you?!"_

_She lost her voice._

_He slapped her again across the other cheek._

_"THIS is what you did to Tenten! THIS is what you did to Sakura!"_

_He forced himself deeper inside of her, she cried aloud._

_"No one's going to help you." He breathed._

_Her head slammed against the bed's backboard repeatedly._

_After a few more times he finished inside of her._

_He leaned down, breathing heavily as he pulled out._

_She laid there, silent tears falling down her face as her breathing raced past._

_He pulled off of her, pulling his pants back up, then pushing her off the bed, letting her fall to the floor face first with a slam._

_She did not move, she laid there with heavy breathing, shielding her face in the floor._

_He got off the bed, walking to where the belt had landed. In silence he bent forward and picked it up, tightening it in his hand as he walked walk to her._

_"It's time someone taught you a lesson." He whispered._

_He bent forward, turning her over._

_He lifted the belt up as she stared up at him with pleading eyes._

_She screamed when it made contact with her._

"Shut it off."

When the lights came back on there were gasps in the hair.

Megami sat, holding her head and rocking back and forth a bit as aggressive tears stained her face.

"We had to do it Megami…" Sakura whispered as tears fell from not only her eyes but the rest of the girls as well. "We had to do it…we're so sorry…"

Kisame began to speak over Megami's aggressive crying and shaking as it seemed she was losing her mind.

Kai on the other hand sat in his seat, seething as if the questioning how they dare show it.

"Mr. Mayonaka continued to beat and take advantage of Miss. Uzumaki for the next couple hours, as we saw on the rest of the footage. I believe now, the jury will be able to make their verdict." He said stonily as Megami wailed.

Judge Ay said nothing of her loud, bitter crying. No one said a thing as she stood up and rushed out. Who wouldn't have after having to repeat something like what they had seen again.

"Thank you Miss. Isanara."

Renge nodded blankly as she stepped down.

Silently, she made her way down the court isle, ready to leave. But, not without sharing eye contact with Sasuke for a few moments as she walked.

The jury left after a few more words from Kisame, then came back ten minutes later with a solid verdict.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Ay asked.

An elderly woman daintily stood up with a paper in hand as the court sat in silence again.

Kai practically scratched the wood off his table and his lawyer took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"Yes we have your honor. We the jury find the defendant, former prince Kai Mayonaka—"

His eyes bulged at the bitter words of _former._

"Guilty, of the rape of princess Megami Uzumaki."

Instantly, the majority of courtroom cheered (cheering mostly coming from Ino and Tenten) and clapped.

"Right then, Mr. Mayonaka, I sentence you to fifty years in a federal state prison. You will be evaluated for parole in twenty. This court is adjourned. Bailiff, take him away." Judge Ay said with a pound of his gavel.

The cheering continued as a furious Kai was lifted by two policemen, struggling all the way.

Angrily, he shot his head towards Sakura who looked at him as they handcuffed him from behind. She looked at him with a blank expression but he could see the triumph in her eyes.

"You," he said bitterly over the clapping and conversing as they began to pull him past. "I bet this was your idea. After everything I did for you."

Ino looked over, beaming as she stepped over to Sakura while Tenten, and Hinata went off to find Megami.

"You had the gauze to do this to me, even after everything. You can never deny to yourself that you loved everything I did, Sakura." He smirked wickedly.

Ino raised a brow.

He grunted as they began to push him along while she dropped her head.

"You think this is over?! Not by a long shot! I'll always be the best you ever had Haruno!" he called as they pushed him along and out the doors.

"Sakura?"

She shot her head up and turned to Ino who looked at her in shock and confusion.

"What is he talking about? What does he mean by that?"

"Ino…I…" she mumbled, dropping her glistening eyes.

"Sakura." She demanded. "What did he mean by that?"

Sakura hung her head.

Now.

Now was as good a time to tell _someone_ as any.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Love.<em>

_Lust._

_Betrayal._

_Heartbreak._

_Deception._

_Choices._

_These are the key words. These are the key words that carry the tale of the famous love triangle that took the life of England's greatest king. The power love can have over people, the power emotions and desire can have over people is staggering._

_So ends the story of Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot, and how love and lies can have the utmost power._

As Ino (Guinevere) lay weeping over Shikamaru's (Arthur's) casket while he lay silent, Sai (Lancelot) stood distraught with his hand on her shoulder, the scenery darkened and the curtain fell.

As soon as it was down all in the large auditorium stood in a standing ovation of claps and cheers.

Friday night.

It was finally Friday night. After weeks of preparation and nonstop hardcore rehearsals, fitting, rearranging, yelling, drama, and sweat, the musical was finally presented and complete.

Ino did a squealed and bounced in her dress as every character stepped on stage to give their final bow.

"Hold your energy Ino, we're almost done." Shikamaru sighed as he stepped out of the casket, dressed to the nine in medieval royal uniform. Sai stood near Ino dressed in Arthurian knights costume, his black hair slicked back and slightly disheveled to complete Lancelot.

Naruto continued, with a long white beard and long white hair in a starry cloak, harassed many with his costume wand, Sasuke (a current person he harassed) dawned black and blue Arthurian royal clothing as he smacked Naruto away.

Moments later, the curtain reopened and the cast joined hands and bowed as the audience of family, friends, teachers, students, and ect. Continued to stand and cheer.

Sakura and Megami stepped on the front of the stage, Sakura in a sparkly pink mid-thigh strapless dress and hot pink heels and Megami in a tight white mid-thigh tight-long-sleeved off the shoulder dress with black stilettos, to say a few words about the show. After speaking they motioned for Hinata and Tenten to come forward as stage manager and assistant stage manager.

Hinata stood in a midnight blue loose mini strapless ruffle dress and dark blue pumps, while Tenten walked in a dark green peplum dress with matching platforms.

After all was said and done they all gave one final bow, allowing the crowd to cheer once more. The curtain closed before them as they listed their heads.

"Congratulations everyone!" a cheery, familiar voice said.

Most turned their attention to the woman who stepped backstage as they all crept back, dawning a sparkly short, tight, and black one long sleeved loose shoulder dress.

"Tsubaki!" Ino squealed, rushing over in her final Guinevere gown.

Tsubaki laughed as her baby sister jumped her.

"I'm so glad you made it," Ino sighed.

"You were amazing Ino." Tsubaki smiled as they stepped apart. "The show turned out amazing!"

"You can thank Sakura for that." Tenten said as she stepped over to the two of them with Hinata.

"Eh em," Megami, who had been doing a bit better since yesterday mornings events, cleared her throat.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Megami tried on every costume there was."

"That helped!"

"I'm sure somewhere deep in the recesses of that hollow skull of yours that was useful."

Megami stuck her tongue out as Sakura smiled and stepped over.

"Tsubaki! Hey!"

"Hello again!" she smiled sweetly, "I missed you girls, and I really do wish I could have stuck around to do more." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Hinata and I had it handled." Tenten smirked.

"I can tell, the sets looked fantastic," Tsubaki sighed. She then shrugged a bit, "Well, at least the movie is finally done so I have some free time. I'm flying to London to visit my dad tomorrow so I'm afraid I'll have to figure out a time we can hang out again girls!"

"Take me with you! I've always wanted to go to London!" Ino squealed.

"Too bad, showcase tomorrow." Sakura reminded her.

Ino frowned and slumped as Tsubaki giggled. "I hope the guys are treating you well,"

"Things have never been better," Tenten said smiling.

At those words, Ino managed to catch Sai's eye as he was speaking to his brother who stood with his hand on his shoulder as he congratulated him.

He tilted his head a bit, smiling warmly at her.

She turned away before her expression could waver. Though the musical had been a large success, it didn't take away from the fact that things between them were more confusing than they had ever been.

But, she owned it to Shikamaru to make a choice in her life.

At some point, he would have to know.

Just Megami would have to know…

And now…just as Gaara would have to know.

Her eyes glistened. Things were truly not in the right place for them. It seemed that some of them had dug a hole so deep for themselves that now it was just impossible to get out and they would have to face reality.

They may _never_ get out.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>After all was said and done with the musical, the girls finally found themselves with their complete focus on the showcase.<p>

Saturday they woke up early to head to the location and witness the preparations.

In reality it was more that Sakura had to drag all four of them out of bed at eight a.m. on Saturday so they could witness the preparations.

Few by few the young members of Alpha's dance class had made their way to the finished center a little just after noon.

While Sakura walked around checking off and organizing, making sure every girl and every group knew when they would on, when, and where they would be and where they were supposed to be, Hinata and Ino worked on getting the girls in their first costume and make up.

The show would begin at six, but to save time and have the girls eat lunch (and give them enough time to get into their costumes for the piece they were to do with most of the boys) they decided to get the girls in their costumes and ready the moment they arrived.

Tenten and Megami worked with a few of the younger girls, helping them make sure they knew where they were supposed to be and assisting them in any move they weren't completely confident of.

When Sakura was sure everything was completely ready she made Gaara and Neji order everyone Chinese.

They didn't take to kindly to ordering Chinese for thirty plus people.

At a quarter to six, parents, family, guardians and friends alike were piling into the showroom, chattering among themselves as they waited for the show to begin.

"Feels like the musical all over again," Ino said as she peeked through the curtain.

"Is that better?" Tenten sighed, crossing her arms.

"Much better," Neji smirked as he looked down to his skinny jeans.

She and the girls rolled her eyes. Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru, who would be participating in the show had demanded and refused to wear tights, so at last minute the girls had to change the costume to appeal to their 'to manly to care' boyfriends.

"When's Sasuke coming?" Megami frowned, looking around. "The show is starting."

"He said he had some work to get done," Gaara explained as Sakura motioned for the lights to begin dimming so they could get the show started. "He said he'll get here when he can but it won't be long."

"Well he'd better hurry. Can you text him and ask him to use the back door? I don't want him to disrupt the show trying to get in here." Sakura explained as she held the curtain so she step onto the stage to do introductions.

Gaara nodded as she took a deep breath and let it out, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know I thought about you every day after you left Furyoka. I knew it was wrong but I kept telling myself that you were going to come back. That you were going to explain why you did what you did." Renge spoke as she rocked her feet back and forth, seated on Sasuke's desk as he sat in a chair by her, listening.<p>

It was a quarter to eight, meaning he'd missed the first hour and forty-five minutes of the show as he'd decided to catch up with the boys. Not only did he want to speak to Renge, but he also wanted to finish a few assignments he'd been behind in over the last week.

With those completed, he sat and patiently listened to Renge.

"I never meant to lead you on to anything Renge." He began as she looked down and smiled sadly. "I admit, I was scared and confused when you pulled me out of that wreckage, because I'd actually convinced myself I was going to die."

"I know…you have a strange thought process." She mumbled.

"Things have been insane the last couple weeks. I did something I shouldn't have done and I'm paying for it with it on my mind every day."

"And I don't want to put any more stress on you Sasuke, really I don't. After lord hogake ordered that the weddings were no more, a lot of the maids and servants he'd hired specifically for it were sent away. I've been trying to look for work since because I told you, I have to take care of my grandmother. Somehow I ended up here and I just thought to myself…maybe I'm supposed to be here…maybe I should be here because I'm supposed to tell you…I have to tell you…" she sighed shakily.

"Sasuke…I never wanted to bring this on you…but…I…I'm…I'm pregna—"

A knock interrupted her.

"Come in." Sasuke called, still staring at Renge.

He knew.

He knew full well the words that were about to leave her mouth.

It was what he'd been afraid of this whole time.

"Um…Sasuke-sama?"

They both looked to the door where a distraught Su-Young stood.

Renge looked at her, confused. For the last few days she had been avoiding everyone and keeping to herself, seemingly lost in thought. Today was the first time in the last few days that she'd seen her speak to someone.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep, shaky breath as she stepped in.

"I…I…there's…um…" she stumbled, trying to collect herself. "There's something that's been on my chest for a few days now, but I just haven't found the right time to speak out." She said, supposedly ignoring Renge's presence.

Sasuke raised a brow as Su-Young looked away.

"But now is as good a time as any…I think you deserve to know…Sasuke-sama."

He narrowed his eyes a bit as she looked to him with a lost expression.

"Sasuke-sama. I think you deserve to know what's been going on lately."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How's it looking?"<p>

"They're doing great, after this we can do the closing ceremonies." Sakura whispered as the seven watched Megami and Neji's piece while ' Princess Mononoke's: Legend of Ashitaka' played. In turn the girls stood on the other wing with supervisors, changing. It was a slight ballet piece with a story behind it. A girl in the forest being hunted, meeting her hunter, and the both discovering they are meant for one another.

It was Ino's idea to put a story behind it, so both Megami and Neji simply went along with it.

"I'm so proud of everyone. The musical. The showcase. Everything turned out to be a huge success," Sakura beamed.

"And it's finally almost over," Shikamaru sighed, relieved.

"I think they're almost done." Gaara pointed as Neji began to bring Megami down as the music slowed down.

When she seized with her leg propped out as he slowly dipped her, looking into each other's eyes as the lights dimmed. And at the final ding of the song, a single star sparkled.

Claps and cheers went around as they stood in the dark for a moment longer before finally standing up straight and rushing back.

The girls squealed and hugged each other as Neji stepped over the rest of the boys, calm and a bit tired as were they all.

Megami frowned as she let go and stepped back a bit. "He's still not here? Sasuke missed the entire show!"

"Oh forget about it we'll deal with that later! Come on! We have to do the closing ceremony!" Ino called excitingly as she took Hinata's hand, who in turn took Sakura's, who took Tenten's.

Megami smiled sadly a bit as they all glanced to the boys before she took Tenten's hand and they stepped out into the light to be met with claps, as well as did the young performers who stood in position so Sakura could close off the show.

Another success.

Now, they could finally move on with their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you see Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei in the front row?" Ino asked as the nine stepped out of the back door of the nearly empty building twenty minutes later where only janitors remained.<p>

They had parked their cars (and the limo waited) in the back where the only light came from the two street lights that shined on their rides and the yellow light above the back door exit sign.

"I'm glad she liked it. One of the reasons I thought this would be a good idea is because I wanted to show her how we were doing handling her old class." Sakura smiled as they all stopped at the door.

"Kind of makes me sad you know," Tenten said. "We only have a few weeks left teaching the girls. I know we haven't been around long but I'm gonna miss it."

The girls gave their individual agreements as the lot barely noticed the screeching of a car nearby.

"Who's up for dinner on Neji?" Naruto chanted, beaming. Neji narrowed his eyes at him. The lot gave their agreements and Megami and Tenten laughed.

"First we have to stop by the mansion and drag Sasuke o—"

Finally, they noticed the screeching as a familiar dark blue Ferrari pulled into parking lot.

The nine stood under the lot as the car looked blackened by the dead of night. They watched as Sasuke pulled out of the car in the middle of the lot, slamming the door behind him.

They couldn't see his expression in the dead of night as he stormed over.

"There you are!" Megami yelled. "Where the hell have you been Sasuke?! You missed the entire sh—"

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata gasped when the moment he came into the light, his right fist knocked Neji to the ground.

_**I couldn't find someone to tell them the loneliness in my heart.**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't find someone to understand being afraid of darkness is a torture.**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't find the one I am destined to be with.**__**  
><strong>__**A lot of people is like me, living all alone by themselves.**_

"What are you doing?!" Tenten yelled. He ignored her.

Neji grunted as he bent down and began repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Stop it!" Tenten yelled. "Stop it!"

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Megami yelled as both girls pulled at him.

He pushed them aside, forcing Megami to stumble back onto Sakura and Tenten by Ino.

Gaara pulled Sasuke up who shrugged out his grasp, pulling Neji along with him.

He slammed Neji, who bled from his forehead, nose, and lip, against the back door, his hands fisted into his collar shirt.

"You sick bastard! How could you so something like this?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" he yelled at him, Neji breathing heavily.

"Sasuke what is going on?" Shikamaru demanded.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke!" Megami pleaded.

He turned to her, infuriated, shocking her and forcing her to stumble back.

"Did you know?!"

"know what?!" she yelled back fearfully.

"You aren't making any sense!" Ino yelled.

_**Love only has simple strokes yet it's still more complex than you imagined.**__**  
><strong>__**Steadily love changes.**__**  
><strong>__**I have loved a few people and**__**  
><strong>__**have been loved so many times**__**  
><strong>__**yet I still can't keep hold of the happiness.**_

"Why don't I let him tell you?! Huh?" he yelled. "Why don't you tell everyone that you slept with Megami?!"

The ten stood in silence. The only sound coming from Sasuke's heavy breathing.

"Are you on drugs?!" Megami yelled angrily, stepping up. "We've never had sex! Neji! Tell him! Tell him he's gone insane!"

Neji looked to her for a few moments. She gave him a shocked and confused expression as he looked down, Sasuke still fisting his shirt.

"We've never had sex! What's wrong with you!" she said, disgusted.

"That's not…completely true…" he said.

Tenten's eyes widened, as well as did everyone else's.

"Twice…" was the first thing he said, spitting out blood as Tenten and Megami went pale.

"The first time was when Ten and I were broken up…when you were with me at the club…you were drunk…you came onto me…it sort of just…happened."

Megami took a couple steps back, shaking her head.

"The second time…" he breathed. "The second time was the party last Sunday…when I went to go check on you like Sasuke asked…it happened again…"

"You…you didn't try and stop me…?" she croaked. "You could have stopped…you could have pushed me away…I wasn't thinking straight!"

"I know…I took advantage of that…" he mumbled. "Megami…I'm so sorry…"

_**Love cannot be counted ?**__**  
><strong>__**But why do I still believe that it's not a lonesome knight.**__**  
><strong>__**I am waiting for one person,**__**  
><strong>__**waiting for my eternity,**__**  
><strong>__**to tell me that 'love is not a lone walk; don't be afraid. '**_

Her eyes glistened as he turned to Tenten who stood completely still.

"I lied about making us even, Ten…" was all he said before Sasuke pushed him further into the door.

Neji looked down at him, glaring. "I'll tell you one thing _Uchiha_, she's done more for me then you could even fathom."

Sasuke's eyes bulged as he aimed to punch him again.

"But since we're having a little confessional here!" he said out loud, forcing Sasuke's hand to stop. "Why don't you tell everyone the real reason you survived the fire in Furyoka? Or should I?"

Sasuke's fist remained in the air as Megami looked up, her eyes still watery as he stared stonily at Neji.

"Explain to everyone how you knew about Renge! How you knew where to get the footage!" he yelled. "Renge was the girl who pulled you out of the fire! She was the girl you were sleeping with while you could have been saving Megami!" he yelled, pushed him off, forcing him to drop him.

Megami's eyes turned to saucers as she turned to Sasuke.

"What…?"

"Right at the time Kai came into your room, Renge was working in the garden. She was near the woods and saw Sasuke, so she pulled him out. He can give you any possible excuse that he wants but he had sex with her that night! It's sickening isn't it?!" Neji spat. "At the same time Kai was raping you he was having sex with some random girl!"

Megami stumbled back, feeling her heart fall down into the acid of her stomach then burn until it was no more.

Like Tenten, she simply stood.

"Guys," Ino pleaded. "That's enough! You need to stop!—"

"Tell him, Ino." Sasuke said distantly, his head hung.

She took a couple steps back as Shikamaru raised a brow.

"It's out now. We had a deal…tell. Him."

Ino shot her head towards where Shikamaru stood by Gaara.

_**I can't use up all the freedom around me.**__**  
><strong>__**I am starting to be scared that being alone is a curse.**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody envies me flying freely**__**  
><strong>__**but how come in the end they would rather return to the shackles called love ?**_

"Ino…"

"No…no…I-I'm not ready," she shook her head, "Sasuke! Don't make me—"

"She slept with Sai the night we went to the club a few weeks ago. We made a deal that when one of us was outed, so would the other." He said darkly.

More tears spilled from her eyes as Shikamaru held his held his left hand while Hinata gasped.

"I knew it…" he mumbled. "I had my suspicions…but I didn't want to believe it was actually this…"

"Sh-Shi-Shika!" she pleaded through painful tears as he dropped his hand.

"I knew I would never be able to trust you with him…"

"Please!" she cried. "Just let me—"

"You made your choice, for the final time." He said distantly.

"And I've made mine…"

He turned his back on her, his expression almost nothing.

"It's over, Ino."

_**Love only has simple strokes**__**  
><strong>__**yet it's still more complex than you imagined.**__**  
><strong>__**Steadily love changes.**__**  
><strong>__**I have loved a few people**__**  
><strong>__**and have been loved so many times**__**  
><strong>__**yet I still can't keep hold of the happiness.**_

She dropped to her knees, tears engulfing her face as he walked off to nowhere.

"Ino! Where is this coming from?" Sakura said, shocked as Hinata stood by her.

"Oh shut the hell up Sakura like you're any different!" she spat.

Sakura stood up straight, her face solid as Gaara shot his head towards her.

She'd seen this coming.

She knew, eventually, it would be her turn to confess her misdeeds.

"Don't tell me." Gaara said, his voice like bitter ice.

Her eyes watered as she turned away.

"Yes…yes I have some confessions to make…"

They stood in silence as silent tears poured from her eyes while she looked to nothing.

"On the night Kai left his room to see Megami I was in his room. He'd called me in that night…to sleep with him…I did it, because he'd said that he would let us all go if I did, and I was stupid enough to believe him…but…that wasn't all…during the trials, he made me lie about knowing where he was…he made me videotape Megami at the pool…all because…all because I was afraid of him telling you all that I'd been sleeping with him…"

Silence overtook them again as the nine of them stood under the light. The only sound coming from Ino's whimpering. Megami, upon hearing the words of her and Kai's relations, stepped away, though her eyes were still locked on Sasuke.

Gaara rubbed the bridge of his nose while Naruto stood by him, looking to all of them, shaking in fear.

"I'd thought he was forcing me into it…but near the end I realized I always knew I had a choice…there will never be enough apologies…Gaara…"

_**Love cannot be counted ?**__**  
><strong>__**But why do I still believe that it's not a lonesome knight.**__**  
><strong>__**I am waiting for one person,**__**  
><strong>__**waiting for my eternity,**__**  
><strong>__**to tell me that 'love is not a lone walk; don't be afraid. '**_

"Well well, looks like the innocent ones proclaim again." Neji said coldly, leaned on the door with his arms crossed as he bled, looking towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Congratulations, you're not among the _fucked_ up relationships."

"You leave them alone Neji!" Sakura spat.

"Actually…this might be the best time for me to say something of my own…"

Hinata nearly gave herself whiplash when she whipped her head to look at Naruto.

"Not you too!" she gasped. "Naruto—?!"

"I didn't sleep with her…" he began. "We didn't have sex…but…" he bit back, his voice cracking. "But we did some stuff."

"Son of a gun…" Neji murmured. "Who would have thought."

Hinata took a couple steps back in shock and fear.

"You…you…."

"Hinata…I never thought…" he breathed. "I never thought I would have the mindset to do something like this…I wasn't thinking…I was being an idiot…and I don't expect any sort of forgive—"

His words silenced at the sound of a furious slap across his face.

Tears stained her face as she glared at him and held her chest with her right hand.

"Don't you dare give me that _crap_."

They stood, shocked. Surprises were coming from every corner.

"Don't start to stand and lecture me because that means you _do_ expect me to forgive you. You expect me to be sad for some time than run back to you and everything will be okay in a little bit, well it w_on't_ be. This isn't something that will go away!" She spat.

"It doesn't matter to me if you kissed her on the cheek, forehead, neck or anywhere…" she said, her confidence slipping as more tears fell and she became weak.

"You betrayed me. You betrayed me for the second time…" she cried, trying to hold herself together.

"You made me a promise and now you've just gone and stepped on it…we're through, Naruto. I never want to speak to you again."

_**Love only has simple strokes**__**  
><strong>__**yet it's still more complex than you imagined.**__**  
><strong>__**Steadily love changes.**__**  
><strong>__**I have loved a few people**__**  
><strong>__**and have been loved so many times**__**  
><strong>__**yet I still can't keep hold of the happiness.**_

She weakly held her head, passing him as he hung his, knowing it would do nothing for him if he pleaded after her.

She, like Shikamaru, walked into the darkness. After a few silent moments he turned on his heels and walked the opposite way.

"Well, isn't this turning out to be a creative night." Neji said nonchalantly.

"You really are a cold bastard…aren't you?" Tenten whispered, laughing sinfully as she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Drop it sweetheart, you aren't such a saint yourself." He said distantly. "May I remind you of the whole 'I think cheating on him will teach him a lesson' incident?"

"Well now I know you deserved it…" she bit. "Now I know that no matter how hard I try to change you…things will never work out between us."

"Life works in cruel ways…"

She looked to him and their eyes met.

"I'm going to decide whether or not I want this baby or not, without you. That's the good thing about us separating though," she smiled wickedly.

"I'll have this baby around, should I choose to have it. And you…you'll have no one. You're alone Neji, do you understand me?" she demanded coldly as he stared at her.

"You're alone."

_**Love cannot be counted ?**__**  
><strong>__**But why do I still believe that it's not a lonesome knight.**__**  
><strong>__**I am waiting for one person,**__**  
><strong>__**waiting for my eternity,**__**  
><strong>__**to tell me that 'love is not a lone walk; don't be afraid. '**_

She turned away, she herself heading into the dark of night.

Neji stood on the door for a few more moments before he finally lifted himself up and pushed past Sasuke, walking off.

"Even after everything I went through so we could be together…this is how you repay me…?" Gaara finally spoke.

"I'll never try and make excuses for what I did because I know I knew what I was doing…" Sakura spoke through a choked breath. "I understand if you never want anything to do with me…"

He clenched something in his fisted hands that sat in his pockets.

"So then…you're just completely giving up."

She looked at him, smiling warmly while tears fell down her eyes as she bent down and helped Ino up.

"Gaara, in the end, I don't deserve you. We always knew that. It was always in the back of our minds…I'm doing you a favor…I'm doing something you should have done and I know you want to do…I'm freeing you…"

He looked away from her as she held Ino who looked as if her entire body had shut down.

"Goodbye Gaara…I love you…and I'll always love you…" she whispered as more tears fell. She quickly turned away and began her descent into the darkness with Ino, before she could lose her composure.

When she was out of his vision he pulled said item out of his pocket.

He clenched the small, velvet black box in his hand as for the first time since he was eight years old,

Tears stung at his eyes.

_**Love cannot be counted ?**__**  
><strong>__**But why do I still believe that it's not a lonesome knight.**__**  
><strong>__**I am waiting for one person,**__**  
><strong>__**waiting for my eternity,**__**  
><strong>__**to tell me that 'love is not a lone walk; don't be afraid. '**_

He turned away, walking off.

Leaving two.

"Say something…" Sasuke whispered as she simply continued to stare at him as if she were trying to figure out what sort of species he was.

She cracked a crazed smile, to his confusion, she began laughing a bit.

"My god…" she whispered. "You're all the same…all of you…you're all the same…"

"Megami…" he stood up straight, his eyed pleading.

He'd dreaded this moment.

He knew what would become of it.

"Every last one of you…you're exactly the same…" she whispered, laughing sadistically. "You don't care…you don't care…because you don't know what it's like…to have your heart shattered into a million pieces…you have Sasori…and Kai in you…"

"Mega—"

She pushed him with all her might, and in his shocked state knocked him to the ground. The moment he fell, she sent blows to his stomach.

"HOW COULD YOU?! How could you do this to me?!" she screamed.

"He raped me! He took advantage of me! He beat me! Over and over and over again and all I could think about was YOU! You let him do this to me! You could have saved me but instead you were fucking some god damn bitch while I cried for you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she continued to scream as she repeatedly kicked him in the stomach.

She released all her anger and all her pain into the blows she sent to him ribs while hot, salty tears ran down her blood red face as she screamed in insanity.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL OF THEM!" she wailed.

"I HOPE YOU DIE LIKE SASORI!" she cried in utter pain. "I HOPE YOU ROT LIKE KAI!"

"Megami…" he pleaded in a raspy, barely audible voice as she didn't stop sending blows to him, and he made no move to stop her himself.

Blood splattered from his mouth and onto the concrete as she screamed in pain.

She grasped her necklace and tore it off with all her might, breaking it into pieces, letting them fall on onto his head as he weakly grasped her ankle.

She pulled away and took a couple steps back, breathing heavily, dazed and on the brink of insanity.

Finally she broke, spilling all her pain into her horrendous cries.

"Everything! Our past! Future! Everything we had is nothing now!" she cried as she jogged past him.

"We'll never be anything again Sasuke Uchiha! You've made your choice," she whimpered.

"And you've lost me forever…"

Crying heavily, she ran into the dead of the night as Sasuke lay, slightly sitting upright.

Though no one could hear. Though no one could witness it. Painful tears ran down his eyes as he pleaded to nothing.

His slight whimpers and tears falling into the unusually cold spring night.

_**I am waiting for one person,**__**  
><strong>__**waiting for my eternity,**__**  
><strong>__**to tell me that 'love is not a lone walk so believe her. '**_

* * *

><p><em>Alpha and Omega are no more.<em>

* * *

><p><em>T-B-C<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I started fucking crying near the end of this omg.<strong>

**Well, there yeah have it, and nope this is not going to one of those 'oh well we all make mistakes but we have to forgive' blablabla type shit guys.**

**They are broken up.**

**Disbanded.**

**Done.**

**Alpha and Omega are no more as in officially.**

**I'm so fucking wicked and twisted but eh, what are you going to do (shrug)**

**Check out the_ NEW POLL_: (I'm not saying what it is you have to be surprised)**

**KAI's tattoo in profile!**

**But, SEND ME AN ANSWER to this in a review/private message or something:**

**WHO IS YOUR CURRENT FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

**Mine is Kai, I've been so obsessed with him lately I get excited whenever I have to bring him up. I even decided on a theme for him:**

** Kai's theme: MAMA by EXO-K **

**(go check it out!)**

**And make sure you check out the new _A.H END THEME_**

**Happy living!**

***Konoha to the stars* **


	43. Ep41: Road To The Battle of the Bands

_**Wow, you guys really let me have it last chapter haha. I know everyone's confused and mad/hella pissed off—noted from the reviews and private messages— which means last chapter did its job. I'm sorry it took so long but FINALLY, here is the next chapter. Hope you like!**_

**Episode 41: Road to The Battle of The Bands**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Overall Season Two Theme: Stand Up by J-Min<strong>

**Overall Season Two End Theme: Slow Dance by Suneohair**

_**Episode Theme: Baby Don't Cry by EXO**_

**Song One:**** Apple and Cinnamon by Utada Hikaru**

**Song Two:**** Superman by Super Junior**

**Song Three:**** It Hurts by 2NE1**

**Song Four:**** Snow Fairy by Funkist **

**Song Five:**** Hello by SHINee**

**Song Six:**** Merry Go Round by One Life Crew**

_**Thanks for over 200 reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>DELTA: (<strong>_**represented by K-pop band: BIG BANG**_**)**

**Natsu Dragneel—G-Dragon (leader)**

**Gray Fullbuster—Taeyang**

**Loke—Seungri **

**Jellal Fernandes—T.O.P**

**Zeref —Daesung**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perhaps this is what the stories meant when they called somebody heartsick. Your heart and your stomach and your whole insides felt empty and hollow and aching. —Gabriel Garcia Marquez<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Isn't this an interesting turn of events."<p>

There was a dark, cold, chill surrounding the steel lunchroom. The only color brought to the eerie room was the ferry of orange jump-suited men that sat around at steel tables, eating tasteless chili and refried beans as they murmured conversations while police officers stood against the walls, batons and guns at the ready.

Kai said nothing as they sat at the empty table with him, the top of his jumpsuit zipped down and his arms out of the sleeves, revealing a simple white wife beater. In front of him sat four boys acquainted to the prison life.

"Little Kai Mayonaka, back to life. Now what did you do to get in here? Kick a puppy?" Hidan smirked, leaning on his right fist with his elbow propped onto the steel table, his lunch pushed in front of him.

Kai glanced up to him as he poked at his food then looked back down.

"Rumor has it you did something to Gami," Deidara smirked as Tobi scarfed down his food next to him.

"To bad Sasori's not around anymore, he would have killed you if he found out you did something to her." Pein said tonelessly.

"What was it anyway?!" Tobi asked, his mouth filled with refried beans.

Deidara looked at him in disgust, "how can you eat this shit?"

"So tell us, how've the girls been?" Hidan continued, smiling wickedly. "Ino still sexy as ever?"

"Oh yeah! How's my Hinata doing?!" Tobi asked sweetly.

Kai trailed his dull eyes to Deidara who stared at him cockily.

After a few moments he trailed his eyes away, facing the five of them blankly once again.

"Just because I have to spend time stuck in this godforsaken place with you bastards doesn't mean we're suddenly friends. So don't talk to me as if we are."

"What'd you say?! Hm?" Deidara demanded, grinding his teeth as Tobi stopped chewing and the rest of the boys glared at him.

In the blink of an eye, Kai and Hidan were up on their feet. Hidan clenched his wife beater with his fist as he grinned wickedly .

"You've got a lot of nerve, punk."

"Hey!" one of the officers ordered. "Settle down there!"

"You didn't intimidate me then and you don't intimidate me now. Now, if you calm down and don't portray yourself as the Neanderthal you're making yourself out to be, I have a proposition for you. For all of you."

It wasn't until the corrections officer separated them and sat them down did the boys sit and stare at Kai who gave nothing away.

"The ten of us have something in common. We all want something from certain people. Vengeance. And we want nothing more than to see them suffer…I don't know about you, but I plan on getting out of here as soon as possible. But that's not going to happen if none of us cooperate. Understand?"

"Ten of us? Who're the other five?" Tobi asked.

Kai simply closed his eyes.

"Just a few people with similar desires…I'm sure you know them well…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what is on your mind<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Help me, 'cause I'd like to know**__**  
><strong>__**What the hell is going on?**__**  
><strong>__**Never thought I'd sing this song**_

A deep yawn escalated throughout the kitchen as the bun-haired girl walked in wearing dark green flannel pajamas and a tank top. She rubbed her eyes as Neko instantly began barking then rushed towards her.

"Morning!" Tenten called exhaustingly as she looked to the other four who sat in the kitchen, talking and eating a breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon on a warm Tuesday morning.

"Morning Ten, weren't you hot?" Sakura said as she looked down to the flannel pajama bottoms she wore.

_**Let's not get started with the he said, she said**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned**__**  
><strong>__**Let's not get started with the he said, she said**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned**_

Tenten shook her head as she took a seat at the table while Hinata set a plate down to her. Neko followed her and sat by her feet, wagging his tail.

"The air conditioner is back up in my room, it was boiling yesterday though," she rolled her eyes as Hinata stood up to turn off the oatmeal that was still on the stove.

"I think you're vent was broken," Sakura continued as she turned back to her breakfast while Ino flipped through a Style magazine and Megami poked her own.

"Maybe we have to call—"

The girls jumped at the sound of a crash and splatter. Quickly, they all either looked up or turned to where Hinata stood by the stove.

A pile of oatmeal lay beneath the steaming pot as Hinata leaned on the counter, her hand burning red.

"Hinata! Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Ino yelled as they all stood up.

She smiled shyly, "I-I'm fine. I wasn't thinking, I picked the pot up without protection."

"You have to be more careful Hinata, that's the second time you've done that." Sakura frowned as she pointed to her bandaged left hand where she had accidently cut herself chopping celery the night before.

_**Started out so simple and innocent**__**  
><strong>__**So simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, so simple and innocent**__**  
><strong>__**Chemistry like apple and cinnamon**__**  
><strong>__**Like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon**_

"I'm sorry," she said without looking up as she bent down with a towel.

Sakura bent down as well as the others watched them try and clean the oatmeal mess.

Just moments after they began, the girls listened to faint sniffling. Quickly the sniffling became a bit louder.

Sakura stopped moving the other towel and looked up to Hinata with a pale expression. Hinata's head remained down as she continued to sniffle a few more times until tears began to drip onto the pot below her.

Soon the sniffling turned into whimpering as she lifted her head and began furiously wiping the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Not again…" Tenten said as she bit her bottom lip and turned away.

"Hinata, it's okay." Sakura sighed as she dropped the towel and wrapped her arms around her, bringing her closer.

Ino began rubbing her eyes as Megami sat back down and began her full frontal crying, wailing at the ceiling as she made no move to quiet down or stop the hot, salty tears.

Tenten clenched her fist and leaned on the side counter as she blinked back the tears.

Sakura's eyes glistened and she sniffled as Hinata shook in her arms.

This had been the same situation for the last three days.

_**I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love**__**  
><strong>__**And that everybody used to be so envious of us**__**  
><strong>__**(Chemistry like apple and cinnamon)**__**  
><strong>__**What we had was just too good**__**  
><strong>__**Good to last**_

After Saturday night's events, the girls had met back at home destroyed and distraught. Tenten locked herself in her room and didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the night. Ino and Hinata couldn't stop crying and in fury and pain Megami had nearly made mince meat of the kitchen.

Sakura tried to be the strong one when the girls looked broken to the point of no repair. But, when she was alone the pain took over. She cursed herself and cried herself to sleep, desperate for Gaara to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was alright and everything was going to be okay.

But nothing was okay.

Nothing was ever going to be okay again.

Monday morning was the most crucial day for them all. It was as if they were complete strangers and everything that had happened in the last six and some months didn't happen or didn't mean anything.

Stories spread quickly, and by lunch that day everyone was aware that Alpha and Omega were no more and that this could quite possibly be it for them.

The ten of them alike sought best, for the sake of school, to move on with life. There was still so much that had to be done and taken care of before graduation and focusing on the end of their relationships and friendships alike was not one of them.

But at home, the girls were struggling to keep a hold of themselves and their sanity.

"I don't want to go to school today," Ino whimpered as she tried to blink back the tears.

_**Happiness don't last that long**__**  
><strong>__**But what we had was beautiful**__**Let's not get started with the he said, she said**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned**__**  
><strong>__**Let's not get started with the he said, she said**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned**_

Tenten scoffed, "We have too! We're not going to let some guys get in the way of living our lives!" she spoke, but her voice cracked at every word and it was easy to sense the tears she held back behind them.

"Tenten!" Sakura bit icily as Hinata continued to whimper in her shoulder.

"What!" she said back just as coldly.

Sakura sighed and turned to Ino who sat holding Megami who struggled to stop crying as they rocked back and forth.

_**Started out so simple and innocent**__**  
><strong>__**So simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, so simple and innocent**_

"We have to go to school, girls. I don't want to say it and it burns every time the words leave my mouth, but we have to move on with our lives."

Hinata shook.

"The guys are going to do the same thing." She said weakly, her eyes glistening with all the tears she refused to shed. "Maybe things weren't meant to last, and we always knew that."

"We know!" Megami said as she furiously tried to wipe her red eyes and nose.

"But…b-but…it felt so good to believe it for the time…to believe that what we had was…was meant to last forever."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chemistry like apple and cinnamon<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon**_

There was not much to praise about the dead silence that caked the Omega household in the last few days. The five gentlemen who lived together, who sang together, ate together, and carried about their relationships in the home had become strangers to their own house and themselves.

Unlike the girls, who openly spoke of their turmoil and cried their hearts out together, the five boys had hardly spoken a word to each other over the last three days.

On one hand, Neji and Sasuke had gone back to the way they were in the days before the formation of Omega: hating each other with every fiber in their body, or moreover pretending one another didn't exist. Sasuke, for sleeping with Megami, and Neji, for blowing the plans he had for telling everyone the situation on his own terms and when he was ready.

_**I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love**__**  
><strong>__**And that everybody used to be so envious of us**__**  
><strong>__**(Chemistry like apple and cinnamon)**__**  
><strong>__**What we had was just too good**__**  
><strong>__**Good to last**_

While the girls were able to lock themselves in their homes besides for work and school, the boys still had grueling hours of rehearsal to catch up to for the Battle of the Bands, and the preparation for a certain _visit _they were sure was to come.

Early, _very_ early, Tuesday morning, Naruto trudged downstairs in a way that seemed as if he had a bad limp in his left leg. His expressions spoke every word he could not do for himself.

There was nothing sweet or handsome about his greasy darkened blond hair and the blue and black bags under his eyes. He face was ghostly white on account of not eating a single thing in the last three days. He survived on half an hour's worth of sleep—which is what the pieces of sleep he got through the night added up too.

There was no use crying, though he had his moments, for he knew he brought it onto himself. He never thought he would stoop so low and he still didn't understand how he could have possibly brought it onto himself to almost sleep with Giovanna—neither had she or anyone else.

His situation hardly differed from that of the other band members.

_**Please don't look at me like that, oh**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that, oh**__**  
><strong>__**You can't look at me like that, aah**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that, oh**_

There was little to say about Gaara and the outcome of his emotions. There was countless times in the night where he simply stared at a photo of Sakura by his bedside, the photo taken on her birthday at the beach. She smiled shyly at the camera he held while holding a tan-pink sunhat on her head as the slight wind blew her shawl. He stared at it and simply wondered _why_. Why and how had it come to _this_.

After every single thing they'd gone through and all the trials they faced to be together, it ended in a span of ten minutes.

It hurt. He greatly wished he could show how _much_ it hurt. But it hurt.

So he sat in the kitchen, his mind and features as blank as the grim reaper.

Shikamaru, on one hand, was an interesting sight to see for them. It seemed no matter when and where in the last three days, he was always angry or bitter.

This didn't shy away, however, from Neji's attitude. For Shikamaru on the other hand, his attitude was just as cold and unwelcoming.

Deep in his heart he knew that something would eventually become of his relationship with Ino that he apparently shared with Sai. He knew she fought between her feelings for him and the ones that had come back for Sai.

_**I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love**__**  
><strong>__**And that everybody used to be so envious of us**__**  
><strong>__**(Chemistry like apple and cinnamon)**__**  
><strong>__**What we had was just too good**_

But he always believed what she harbored for him was much deeper…

The pain was unbearable. He felt utterly drained and betrayed. There was no use crying over a relationship he wasn't sure of the outcome of in the first place for that made him weak, just as Neji believed.

In the last couple days, he hated to believe that he had become just has hateful and as bitter as how Neji was every time a relationship did not work out. But he knew for sure he would give anything just for things to be okay again.

_**Started out so simple and innocent**__**  
><strong>__**So simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, so simple and innocent**_

Sasuke was a different story in its entirety. In his view, there was no going back from this point. He had stepped a boundary that he knew would crush her as it had done in the past, and he had broken a heart already fragile, bandaged, and cracked.

He hated himself.

And that's all knew.

That's all he needed to know.

He hated himself. She hated him. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Naruto uttered not a single word as he trudged into the kitchen. He was the last to arrive as the boys sat together around hardly touched breakfast.

The only time they found themselves speaking to each other was when it had to do with the Battle of the Bands.

_**Chemistry like apple and cinnamon**__**  
><strong>__**Like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon**_

When Itachi stepped in with scorching hot black coffee and an undone tie, dressed to meet Midori and the wedding planner who found it fit to meet bright and early, he stared at the unfamiliar boys and sighed.

"It's scary, seeing the five of you like this. It's like your strangers to yourselves."

Not one of the five of them responded as he leaned on the kitchen island and stared at them.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he held his left arm on the back of his neck. "I guess there isn't much I can say. In the past whenever you guys have gotten into a situation like this I knew they would always be some way to fix it—mostly because it was _your_ fault in the first place. But now, since it's the ten—"

"There isn't anything to say and nothing has to be said. No one said this was going to last forever." Neji said causally. "It was foolish to think they were ever going to be anymore than girlfriends. We are still in high school."

"Yeah, you keep saying that while Tenten's still pregnant. Like it or not you're stuck with her for the rest of your life." Shikamaru said distantly.

Neji simply annoyingly trailed his trait eyes over to him. "Who said I want anything to do with the k—"

"Okay, forget I said anything and just shut up and eat your breakfast. Let me put it this way. The five of you look like complete shit, so smile and make sure your getting ready for the Battle of the Bands." Itachi said simply as he shook his head and lifted up straight to step out.

"He's got a point," Neji said as he stood up and pushed his breakfast aside, folding up the magazine that the former members of Alpha and Omega covered. "We wouldn't want to be late for school. We have to meet _them _afterwards."

"You can act as calm and as mellow as you want Hyuga." Naruto spoke suddenly, halting him by the door.

"But we all know you're hurting just as bad as we are."

_**I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love**__**  
><strong>__**And that everybody used to be so envious of us**__**  
><strong>__**(Chemistry like apple and cinnamon)**__**  
><strong>__**What we had was just too good**__**  
><strong>__**Good to last**_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I missed this baby," Tenten cooed as she ran her hand down her camouflage bike. "I forgot how good it feels to be on my bike."<p>

Ino huffed and put her weight on her right arm as she put it on her hip, her bright purple bracelet chiming and dangling. "It's been forever since I've seen that thing!"

"And it's been forever since we've had a good race huh, Gami?!" she called as Megami stood by her bike and zipped down her suit.

She looked up to her and half smiled, nodding.

"Hey! What gives?!" Ino whined as she bounced forward a bit after something knocked into her.

"Sorry," Sakura said quickly, still looking down as she went through paper after paper.

"What's up Saki?" Tenten called as she unzipped.

She looked up to them and groaned, "I have a test in AP Physics today and I haven't studied worth a damn because of the musical and the showcase last weekend!"

Hinata giggled as Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura, you haven't had to study since freshman year. You still do, but you don't need to. You're going to be fine."

"I don't know, there's a few stuff I'm not sure a—"

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Megami questioned, pointing forward as she locked her bike.

The girls turned around in confusion. There they saw an average sized crowd buzzing around something. And in moments, they began to hear familiar music playing.

"Hey! I know that song!" Ino beamed.

"Let's go see!" Sakura smiled, motioning for the girls to follow her.

The five stepped into the crowd that watched the scene before them.

Standing in the middle of the crowd were a couple of male street performers, dancing and moving with a boom-box next to them.

The girls looked to each other and giggled, moving along to the beat of the song.

One of the dancers stopped as the other continued to dance and offered a hand out to Ino as 'The Baddest Female' by CL came on the boom-box.

She shrugged and smiled to the girls as she stepped into the circle and the growing crowd cheered for her.

As she moved she motioned for the girls to come forward. The crowd cheered louder as the girls, known as the best dancers in the school, stepped in to join the performers.

As they moved through the song, allowing times where one girl or one performer would be in the circle showing off their dance moves or did it a couple at a time.

The girls were ecstatic; it had been a long time since they just simply danced for the sake of dancing.

As members of the school piled, no one noticed that of a silver-gray limo pull up to the curve.

And hardly anyone noticed those that stepped out of said limo.

The girls continued to move, the school oblivious as they danced to 'Energetic' by BoA.

The young female driver stepped out of the front and walked around. She bowed in her black skirt suit and hat as she opened the door.

She remained calm and bowed as one of the passengers jumped out.

"Hey! What's going on over there?! Looks like a party!" they yelled excitingly.

"Cool it _hothead_, don't go running into the crowd, you'll scare the hell out of everyone."

"Shut the hell up _streaker_!"

"He's right. We shouldn't get out anyway, we have to wait for—"

"Hey!" the dark-haired boy yelled furiously as he ignored the words of the man aligned with blue hair.

"There he goes again," one other sighed as he pushed his glasses forward.

"Might as well fetch him, hm?" the fifth with pure black hair spoke.

The four boys individually stepped out and looked at the fifth rushed to the crowd.

"Jeez what a pain." One with blue-black hair spoke.

The girls laughed and giggled together as the crowd clapped for them in accordance with the music that was now 'One of a Kind.'

Ino and Tenten blinked however, when a presence passed them and seemed to entered the circle.

The rest of the girls stopped and turned around when they realized both girls had stopped dancing. The two street dancers continued to move to the beat of the song.

The girls backed up a bit when the stranger joined the street dancers and followed along with a bit of freestyle of his own. He turned and smiled to the girls, motioning for them to come back.

"Hey…he looks…" Ino mumbled as the girls shrugged.

Before she could finish the girls dragged her back into the circle and began moving again.

At this point the crowds of Konoha high students had begun to recognize the stranger standing out of uniform in white skinny jeans, black converse, and a black shirt with a black jacket with gold lining and a black wrist band on his left hand along with a scale like scarf around his neck.

On the other hand, the girls laughed and danced with the strange, pink-haired boy.

Whispers and gasp went around as the music finally stopped and the dancers held a pose.

Ino squealed and bounced up and down, clapping her hands.

"That was sick!" Tenten laughed as she high-fived the dancers then turned around to high-five the stranger.

She stood and blinked at him as he stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled brightly at her. "Hey! You girls have got some moves!"

"That's Natsu Dragneel! From—"

"Oh my gosh! That's Natsu!"

"Hey! Isn't that—?"

"Oh my gosh! No way! That's Natsu from—"

"Hey everyone! It's DELTA!" various people yelled as the pink-haired boy looked around just as four others made their way towards the crowd.

"Delta?" Megami frowned as she looked around. "What's a _Delta_?"

"Dragneel! Didn't I tell you not to run off like that! We're out of our territory!" Grey snarled as he led the boys to the crowd.

"Delta, huh? Now where have I heard them before…" Sakura frowned a bit as the girls stepped next to each other.

"I know them!" Ino said excitingly.

The girls looked to her questionably as she took a couple steps back and cleared her throat.

"_Delta _is a popular Japanese pop/rock boy band consisting of five boys. They were founded nearly six years ago by FAIRY TAIL records (formerly known as AKATSUKI studios) at a fan interactive concert for Asian Kung-fu Generation. The members consist of: Natsu Dragneel: lead dancer/drummer; Gray Fullbuster: co-lead rapper/ lead guitarist; Jellal Fernandes: lead singer and overall leader; Loke "Leo" Lion, co-lead singer/ co-lead guitarist; and Zeref, lead rapper/bass. Delta is better known in Southern Japan while over here (Northern Japan) the dominant band is Omega. Delta and Omega (seeing as they formed just around the same time, as well as Omega focuses more on pop while Delta is more related to rock.) have been rivals since, especially now seeing as Delta is entered into the Battle of the Bands."

Ino blinked in confusion as the girls fell over each other.

"I'll never understand how you know all this blondie," Tenten groaned as she rubbed her head.

"And yet you couldn't pass basic algebra!" Sakura growled.

Ino huffed, "There is absolutely nothing worth talking about through something like _algebra."_

"Hey! That was pretty good blondie!"

The girls turned around to find all five members of Delta standing behind them. Natsu beamed, having spoke. The Konoha high fanbase lingered behind as they watched them speak to the well known and still currently dominant queens.

"You sure know you're stuff." Jellal smiled warmly.

"Well of course!" she huffed proudly, crossing her arms.

"That was some dancing you girls had going on there, nice to meet you," Loke smirked. "Name's Loke."

"My name is Jellal, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jellal bowed, his tattoo gazing.

"I am Zeref, greetings." Zeref bowed tonelessly.

"What's up, I'm Grey." He smiled.

"And I'm Natsu!" Natsu beamed, pointing a thumb towards himself.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a shirt or something?" Megami narrowed her eyes towards Gray who stood before them half-naked.

He looked down to himself and blinked.

"Fuck!"

Natsu tsked, "hmf. Streaker."

The girls laughed a bit in turn.

"You girls look familiar," Loke spoke. "Where have we seen you before?"

Ino huffed and tossed her hair back, "well, we have modeled plenty of times! Maybe that's it!"

"No, that's not it." Natsu rubbed his chin in thought.

Ino scoffed and scoffed her arms.

"We've won the World Dance Competition a few times—"

"More like six," Ino grumbled as Tenten continued.

"—You've probably seen us in the papers." She smiled.

"No, that's not it," Natsu said nonchalantly waving his hand.

Suddenly, he perked up and snapped his fingers, smiling brightly.

"Wait! Now I know where I've seen you from! You're dating—"

Sudden cheering caught Natsu off guard and he stopped in place. The boys looked to where the commotion was coming from as the fans had stopped cheering a few minutes before-hand (actually when they had begun speaking to the girls.)

"What the hell is that?" Loke asked. The girls in turn, simply turned opposite the noise.

"Wait a minute…" Gray narrowed his eyes as the boys looked to a sparkling white limousine that pulled up just behind their silver limo.

Their female driver looked to the male driver who stepped out and began to make his way around. When he noticed her eyes on him he tipped his hat and smiled.

When his round was made he opened the last door of the stretch and bowed as _they_ began to make their way out.

"I'll be damned, they're here earlier than I expected." Jellal smirked, crossing his arms.

Omega stepped out silently with passive expressions on their features. But, the moment they noticed the five boys staring at them on the entrance walkway pavement, they stopped.

Silence consumed the campus as the ten seemed to stare each other down.

"A-are they gonna fight?" one random girl whispered, only to be shushed by another.

The boys continued to eye each other for what seemed like eternity before finally, both Natsu and Naruto beamed.

"Yo! Dragneel!" Naruto called, waving as he began rushing up.

"Long time no see, Uzumaki!" Natsu called, waving as he rushed to him.

The boys met halfway and laughed as Natsu put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. When he released both boys stood straight and Natsu slapped a hand on his left shoulder.

"It's been forever man! What like, a year? What have you guys been up to?" Natsu beamed.

Naruto shrugged, "Same old same old. Music." He smiled. "It's been a long time since FAIRY TAIL records and HEBI studios have combined for something, we've gotta talk to Orochimaru about setting something up again!"

"You guys just released an album, right?" Gray asked as both boys slightly turned, finally noticing as the other eight stepped up.

Neji nodded, "We wanted you guys to feature on it but when we called Mirajane she said you were still on your world tour."

Zeref nodded, "We just returned two weeks ago. Sorry we haven't been in touch for a long time."

"It's fine." Gaara spoke. "We've all been busy."

"We're supposed to get started on _our_ new album after the Battle of the Bands." Loke explained.

"Speaking of the Battle of The Bands…" Jellal trailed.

"Guess who's gonna get their asses kicked this weekend." Natsu smirked wickedly, flashing his teeth.

Naruto shrugged, "A bunch of _fairies _last time I checked."

"Is that right _fox-boy_." Natsu grinded his teeth as their foreheads collided.

"Believe it _dragon-breath_." Naruto growled, both boys twitching.

As early teen friends, Naruto and Natsu knew enough about each other (such as their favorite animal) to bend to their own will. Seeing as they had a lot in common, they became fast friends after Omega and Delta's formation.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke and Gray said in unison as they snagged both boys on their collars and pulled them back.

"Are you guys ready?" Loke smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Because we're in it to win it."

"We'll know once we get to Paris, we'll just leave it at that." Shikamaru said tiredly. "Right now I think we have a few fan-girl problems to deal with…" he mumbled, looking towards the crowds of girls who seemed to melt at the sight of the two most popular bands in Japan.

"Speaking of girls," Loke chuckled. "We just met a promising bunch a few minutes ago."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Neji raised a brow.

"Well I think that they're already tak—hey!" he frowned as he turned around to find the five girls in question stepping into the building as they continued to talk.

"Shit! They went in," he sighed as he turned back to the boys, only to find them stoic once again.

"Are those the girls we've seen you guys in the magazines with? The _ones_?" Loke asked as he raised a brow at their pale faces.

"You never seem to stop talking about them in interviews and everything. We're starting to think you're whipped." Zeref stated casually, issuing a booming laugh from Natsu.

"So! Do we get to be properly introduced to the lovely ladies?" Natsu beamed.

"No." Naruto said coldly, distantly.

"Why not?" Gray raised a brow.

"We're not anything anymore…" Sasuke bit icily.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well that was…odd." Sakura frowned. "I didn't think they'd be 'buddy buddy' with another band."<p>

"Why is it that all the people we compete with hate us? But yet they get to be friends with their biggest rivals?" Tenten snapped as they girls stepped into homeroom.

"Can we not bring them up…please?" Hinata whispered.

Sakura and Tenten looked to here as she sat with Ino and Megami. The three looked as if they were struggling to keep a hold of themselves.

"Right…sorry…I guess we're so used to talking about them…we just forget." Sakura mumbled.

The girls sighed as the bell rang to head to class. Most people were still on the front entrance and only began to make their way in the moment the ten idols began walking and talking.

"They look like they're keeping it together…" Tenten said bitterly. "And we can do the same…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why this class keeps getting added too…there's four other Senior English classes with half this many students…" Kakashi grumbled through his book as the class sat in a dead silence.<p>

Standing in front of the classroom, a shock to those that had not previously seen them, stood Delta.

Kakashi sighed as he dropped his book and stood up.

"Now I know why this school is so _prestigious_. Boy bands, princesses and princes, military children, heiresses, heirs, royal families, models, this place is just a pot-hole for snot-nosed rich kids…" he grumbled.

"What's his damage?" one girl whispered.

"I heard Anko's been giving him the cold shoulder lately…"

"Anyway!" he blew a breath out. "I'm sure you all know who the five boys standing in front of you are—if you don't, you're living under a rock—but I have to bother with an introduction because it's in my job description." Kakashi said as he stepped next to the five.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to a new _temporary_ addition to our class, _Delta_. Boys, please state your names and let us know a little about yourselves."

As each member of Delta went about giving their names one by one and various information about themselves (such as Natsu's love for hot, spicy foods of all kind or Gray's love for frozen goods of all kind) the tension between the ten was palpable.

They each sat apart, as in no two members of separate groups sat anywhere near each other. They avoided each other's gazes as this only marked the fourth day of their separation. Outside, it seemed as if they were used to the idea of no longer being known as Alpha and Omega.

But inside.

They burned.

"—Please have a seat anywhere it is available boys." Kakashi waved his hand after the boys had finished their introductions.

They nodded and began walking to find available seats.

The fangirls of Konoha high were no strangers to Delta. Though their hearts were bound to Omega, it didn't hurt to indulge in a band equally as good as they were, and Delta was just that.

The boys sashayed around for available seats as Kakashi ordered everyone to open their 'The Great Gatsby' books to chapter five.

Loke smiled as he took a seat between two fan-girls who silently squealed. Zeref sat next to Tenten who sat next to Sakura who sat next to Gray as he sat down.

Natsu sat on Naruto's left while Jellal sat in front of Megami and on Ino's right.

The girls seemed content with their choice of seats, as it only brought them further away from a certain bunch.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Any of you guys get an awkward tension vibe from that class?" Nastu asked as the five of them stepped out of the classroom, awaiting the five members of Omega.<p>

"You felt that too? I wasn't even sitting near any of them." Loke frowned.

"Something must really be going on with the ten of them, those losers don't seem like themselves. At least now that those girls are around." Gray said, his hands behind his head.

"Hm." Jellal spoke, "I wonder if they really _just _broke up."

The five silenced as the boys made their way to them, ignoring the girls who passed by them.

"So what are your classes like? I'm sure old man Makarov put you in classes where all five of us are present." Neji said as the boys stepped up to them.

"Music and Vocal and Gym?" Zeref asked.

"One in the same." Naruto smiled weakly.

"it's been a while since we've done something together, I say we have a little fun in music, give the girls something to scream about." Loke smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, you _snakes_ in?" Grey asked.

"Let's hope you don't suck as much as you did the last time we heard you," Neji smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"In Babylonian astronomical diaries, a planet position was generally given with respect to a zodiacal sign alone, less often in specific degrees within a sign. When the degrees of longitude were given, they were expressed with reference to the 30 degree of the zodiacal sign. Today we'll start with a few signs and explain their characteristics and such. To start, the lion—"<p>

Pakura-sensei seized her second period astrology lesson when she noticed a hand in the middle of the room go up.

"Yes Mr. Lion, do you have a question?" she asked as Loke set his hand down while girls swooned around him.

He smirked, "Yeah, uh, does someone wanna tell me where the bathroom is around here?"

The majority of the laughed as Pakura-sensei put her hands on her hips and smirked. She picked up a bathroom pass off her desk, waving it at him.

He smiled back slightly, shrugging.

"Guess I'll find it myself."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Loke whistled softly, waving the bathroom pass back and forth as he headed back to the classroom. He examined the large building as he made his way around, stopping here and there to gaze at something as he searched for his Astrology class.<p>

As he began to pass the backup hall, where empty classrooms sat across from a long horizontal window that unveiled a courtyard, and going through his phone, he stopped and allowed his whistling to die at the sound of voices in the room he stood by.

He stood silent, listening.

"—I've told you over and over again! Just because Shikamaru and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean I'm going to run into your arms or something, what kind of a girl do you think I am?" Ino demanded, her arms crossed as she leaned on the blackboard in anger.

Sai took a deep breath and let it out, annoyed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought this was for the best? He's not in the way anymore right? You already said you still love me, why don't you just move on?!"

"I never said that!" she scoffed.

"You practically did at the party!" he shot, "I don't understand why you're wasting your time Ino! You're only hurting yourself! It's not as if he's going to take you back after what you did!"

Ino bit her bottom lip and turned away, tightening her eyes as she fought back tears that released nonetheless.

"Ino…" he said breathlessly as he took a couple steps towards her.

"No!" she snapped, turning away from him childishly. "This is wrong! I made a mistake but there is nothing I want more than for things to be okay! I don't know if things _will_ ever be okay with Shikamaru and I…but that doesn't mean I'm going to come crawling to you! That's pathetic and predictable and I'm not that kind of girl!"

"But you love me!" he snapped.

"No I don't! You know what I don't!" she yelled.

He silenced and stared at her blankly as she turned to him while tears fell.

"I know what love is. I may have—I may have _had _feelings for you but that's all gone now! Because I finally understand myself! And I know that because of the consequences of the decision I made!...I lost the best guy I've ever known because I was selfish, and stupid, and spoiled, and insensitive, and everything!" she yelled.

"But at least I got one thing out of it!...I finally know what I want…"

"I don't get it…" he bit coldly. "Wasn't I supportive? Faithful? Positive? Loving? Caring? What makes him so different?"

She shrugged a bit, smiling weakly.

"There doesn't have to be a difference. You were all those things Sai and I appreciate what we had. But it's hard to explain it when you really, _truly_ find love. You just feel it…"

"Ino please…" he whispered as he stepped forward and lightly cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Don't do this…I can be anything you want me to be…make the right choice…"

"I am! Let go of me Sai!" she demanded, waving her head to get out of his hands. Instead he leaned down and planted his lips upon her.

She mumbled her disapproval, pushing him up and wiping her mouth. "I said let go."

They both seized at the sound of the door slowly sliding open.

"I believe the lady said to back off more than once, now if you don't want things to get nasty I suggest you leave."

They both turned to Loke who leaned on the door and pushed his glasses up casually.

"And you might be…?" Sai trailed, confused.

"Just a passerby who has more respect for ladies than it seems you do." Loke shrugged.

"Excuse me—"

"I'm gonna go, Sai. We're done talking about this." Ino said firmly.

He turned to her and sighed as she moved passed him and towards the door where Loke still stood.

"No we're not…"

Loke closed the door behind him as Ino began walking down the hall, letting Sai remain in the room.

"Hey! Uh..Ino right?" he called as he caught up to her as she walked down the hall with her arms crossed.

She half-smiled and nodded a bit, "that's my name." instantly she perked up and offered her hand.

"Ino Yamanaka, at your service! Fashion and design extraordinaire!"

"Loke," he smirked as they shook hands.

"Thanks for stepping in back there," she half-smiled again as they let go.

"No problem, I can't stand to see a young girl be harassed like that." He said confidently.

She laughed a bit and nodded. Slowly, her smile fell as she stared at him.

"You…you're friends with Shikamaru…right?" she asked slowly.

He nodded a bit, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Something like that. Omega and Delta are one of the only bands in Japan that have a good relationship. We'd never call each other 'friends' because that'd be bad for rep, but we are in a truce I guess you could say."

She nodded, turning away.

"You used to go out with him right?" he asked suddenly. "What happened to that?"

"So why did you _really_ step in for me anyway?" she asked without looking towards him.

He smirked. She avoided his question cleverly, but he always got the answers he wanted.

He smiled sweetly.

"You remind me of someone…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>There hasn't been one day in her life that Hinata Hyuga allowed something to distract her mind to the point where she couldn't fathom in class and was forced to remove herself because of her frustrations and distraction.<p>

But today of course, was that day.

Never before had they seen Hinata more of a shadow in dead skin then actual flesh beneath. The only thing she ever had on her mind was _him_.

Every single minute.

Since the day.

After all this time she always believed she and Naruto had the strongest relationship in the group, and it was true. Their love was pure and unadulterated, they had vowed to always protect one another through the good and the bad and never stop believing that love could conquer anything.

But apparently it couldn't.

And Naruto. _Naruto_, himself, proved that.

Hinata took a deep shaky breath and leaned on a set of random lockers as she attempted to collect herself.

She hugged herself and hung her head, not knowing when she would eventually crack.

What she hated more than anything is that she partially blamed herself for not being more honest with him or more…willing.

But that was not the case, she just had to convince herself that.

She didn't look up or remove herself when she heard unfamiliar chuckling a little ways away. In moments the chuckling turned into full on hysterical laughing.

"Are you sure you didn't get that text? I swear I sent it a few weeks ago!"

"No sorry, doesn't say I got anything," Naruto smiled, going through his phone.

Natsu groaned obnoxiously, "Fine! We were in the hot tub right? And Lisanna—"

Natsu raised a brow as Naruto abruptly stopped and stared wide-eyed a bit. With a confused expression, Natsu turned to where he was looking.

Hinata gasped lightly as she lifted her head. She quickly turned away and lifted herself from the lockers.

Tears stung at her eyes by just seeing his face, but she blinked them away and cleared her throat.

"Hey." Naruto said breathlessly after a few bitter moments of silence.

"…Hi…" Hinata said barely above a whisper. She couldn't just simply ignore him, it was childish and she wanted to show him that she was trying to move on with her life, even after three short days.

She took a deep shaky breath and stood up straight.

"Your Hinata right?" Natsu smiled. "We met earlier?"

"Yes, Natsu?" she tried to smile.

He nodded, beaming as Naruto stood unmoving.

"But I don't remember telling you my name," she frowned, confused.

"Well Naruto here—"

"That's Natsu's locker…you're um…on Natsu's locker," Naruto said quickly.

Natsu raised a brow as he looked up, "Oh yeah! That's the number right?"

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Hinata said abruptly, "I-I should be going anyway, excuse me."

Before Natsu could get out another word Hinata turned the opposite way, her right arm holding her mouth as she rushed away.

Naruto turned away and clenched his fists.

"Is she okay? Did I say something?"

Naruto simply shook his head and Natsu grumbled and put his hands behind his head.

"I'll never understand girls."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Delta's arrival was the talk of the school. With them it almost seemed like Omega was whole again. Along with the talk of Delta came the talk of the Battle of the Bands within three days.<p>

With Omega and Delta both entered, students of Konoha high discussed who was going to be there and who was going to make it as far as where.

The talk of Alpha and Omega's break was becoming second story.

Omega and Delta stepped into the lunchroom together, talking about music and events since the last time they'd seen each other.

As music blasted and students chatted, many appraised them as they passed by, admiring the fact that the two biggest names in Japan actually walked their halls.

"So is Happy still around?" Naruto smiled as the boys took a seat at their usual table, on this time with Delta surrounding them.

"Of course!" Natsu beamed. "Check it out," he mumbled secretively as he slid the small backpack he'd been carrying around off his back.

The boys watched as he carefully unzipped it, and out popped the head of a medium blue cat who stared at them and smiled.

"Happy!" Naruto beamed, rubbing his head.

"Ai!" he meowed.

"When did you sneak Happy in here?" Gray demanded.

"When did you last put on some pants." Natsu said tonelessly.

Gray looked down at himself, sitting in his shorts once again.

"Damn it!"

"Now just sit in there a little longer Happy, we'll be home soon." Natsu reassured as he zipped the backpack back up again.

"Speaking of that, where exactly are you guys staying?" Gaara asked.

"Orochimaru did not tell you? He opened your home to us to stay until Thursday night when we'll be heading to Paris." Zeref explained.

"What the hell? And he didn't tell us? That slithering bastard…" Neji grumbled.

"I don't think it's so bad! It'll be fun!" Naruto smiled.

Jellal chuckled, "Well, it's not as if we'll be seeing much of each other anyway. We both have a lot of rehearsal to get in beforehand."

"That's true, we've been up and down the place with blood, sweat, and tears trying to prepare." Loke sighed, annoyed.

"Tears Loke? A real man doesn't have tears, Elf-Man would be disappointed." Shikamaru smirked.

Loke rolled his eyes as a few of the boys laughed and Natsu, sitting next to him, slapped him on the back.

"Come on—"

"Back off—"

"Seriously, can't you just consider—?"

"I said no, okay? For the last time Kuroko, NO."

The boys silenced and turned their attention to two voices that began to pass by their table.

They watched as Tenten, her eyes shut tight in annoyance and clutching her tray, tried to fast walk away from Kuroko, a senior on the basketball team, who tried to match her fast walking as he followed behind her, emptying handed.

"But you and Neji aren't even going out anymore!" he stated.

"So what?" she demanded as she stopped in place and turned around. "No means no. Look your really nice and whatever but I said no _when_ we were dating and I'm saying no _now_."

"Oh please, everyone knows you sleep around. Everyone's been saying that you've been jumping from guys since Hyuga dumped you."

"Sleeping around?! _Dumped me_?!" she demanded, her voice raised.

He smirked and lifted her chin up with two fingers, "A girl like you, with plenty of experience, I know you can't stay on one guy for long…I mean, I'm not sure what other guy would go for you besides me, seeing as your all pregnant and a—"

Tenten smirked as her Mary Jane heel slammed on his left foot and dug deep into the skin beneath his shoe.

He gasped and cringed, letting her go as he bent down in pain while she dug her shoe in deeper.

She smiled as she turned her tray over him, allowing spaghetti, banana pudding, and apple-sauce to fall onto him.

The majority of the lunchroom silenced and gasped.

Kuroko fell backwards, holding his foot with his left hand as he tried to wipe the mess that now caked his head, face, and clothing.

Tenten finished off by dumping her strawberry milk slowly onto his hair, while he sat in shock.

She tossed the tray on him as she smirked.

"Still think your good enough for me?" she asked. "Come near me again, and I'll shove your balls so far up your ass you'll think you switched genders."

Huffing, she turned around and confidently walked to her table, passing that of Omega and Delta's as they watched her, though she did not even give so much as a glance.

Loke whistled, "Wow. Feisty. That the girl you broke up with?" he smirked as he turned to Neji. But, his smirk quickly dropped as he noted the non-comical glare he gave to nothing in particular.

"That's fucking great, now I'm labeled the School Slut…again." Tenten grumbled as she flopped at the girl's new table.

"You were already the School Slut," Ino said matter-factly as she filed her nails.

"They just used a better term for it."

"Thanks Innie, that makes me feel so much better." She growled.

"Hey, just stating the obvious!"

"Girls, can we stop?" Sakura sighed. "I have heard a rumor going around about you going to other guys after you and Neji split, I know it isn't true—"

"Of course it isn't FUCKING true!" she yelled angrily, slamming her hand on the table, not caring who looked their way.

Tears stung at her eyes as she bit her lip.

"How the hell am I supposed to move on? Or get anywhere if I'm having his _god damn_ baby. No matter what I do in life or what happens I'll always be forced to have a part of him with me…and I hate that…I hate it so much…it's not fair…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All:<strong>

Super Junior is only missing the 'man' from the name of 'superman'

**Neji:**

Heeey…SJ…like this!

**All: **

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM (x4)

**Neji**:  
>When I am coolly dancing in the group that's one of a kind in the world and uniquely moving the world<p>

**Loke:**  
>All the girls in the world fall fall fall for me<br>Run run run to me  
>Let's rejoice in this moment together<p>

**Shikamaru:**  
>I (emotionally) touch those people that have genuinely, quietly loved me<p>

**Gray:**  
>There haven't been moments where I've said useless things or not been truthful<p>

**Sasuke and Zeref:**  
>Our scale is the best and our scale is the best<br>Everything has to be the best  
>Super Junior is only missing the 'man' from the name of 'superman'<br>Our passion is the best and our concentration is the best  
>Who would be able to say we've finished<br>Super Junior is only missing the 'man' from the name of 'superman'

**Jellal:**

Supermaaan!

**All:**

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM (x4)

**Gray:**  
>Now, now, now, who is it?<br>So why do all of you look back when I am right here  
>Who the hell are you looking for<br>I am Shindong

**Natsu:**  
>Should I pluck the stars for you, count them<br>One, two, three  
>With the stars we've lost<br>We are ten stars

**Gaara and Jellal:**  
>But we are not lonely, we have family and ELF<p>

**Naruto:**  
>don't be disappointed, don't judgebetray us  
>you have already become drunk by the super holic<br>Try singing the song, and now even follow the dance  
>Let's get excited together<p>

**Sasuke/Zeref/Naruto:****  
><strong>Our scale is the best and our scale is the best  
>Everything has to be the best<br>Super Junior is only missing the 'man' from the name of 'superman'  
>Our passion is the best and our concentration is the best<br>Who would be able to say we've finished  
>Super Junior is only missing the 'man' from the name of 'superman'<p>

**Jellal & Neji**:  
>When your heart is sad, when you want to listen to a song,<br>When you need something to lift your spirits up,  
>We are next to you, let's all come together<p>

**Gaara:**  
>Super Junior<br>We are super super superman

**Loke & Shikamaru:****  
><strong>When you're very bored and surfing the internet, if you just type in 'super' our results will come come out  
>We are always by your side<br>Scream it out

**Gaara:**  
>Super Junior<br>We are super super superman

**Gray:**  
>Even if they don't know of us, we try our best every day<p>

**Natsu:**  
>If they question who who who we are, we show them our results<p>

**Gray and Natsu:**  
>Even if the road we walk is barren,<br>We are in the end, Super Junior  
>THE LAST MAN STANDING!<p>

**All:**

Our scale is the best and our scale is the best  
>Everything has to be the best<br>Super Junior is only missing the 'man' from the name of 'superman'  
>Our passion is the best and our concentration is the best<br>Who would be able to say we've finished  
>Super Junior is only missing the 'man' from the name of 'superman'<p>

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM (x4)

* * *

><p>The cheers of Kurenai-sensei's Music and Vocal class were wild as Omega and Delta finished off the song they had done together when they were sophomores. It had gone on each bands album that had come out around the same time the summer they did it and fans fell in love.<p>

"That was amazing boys! Wow! Two world famous bands in my classroom, it must be Christmas!" Kurenai-sensei laughed.

The boys sat on stage, each with mikes as they waved and or smiled at the class. Even students from different classes had come to listen, standing by the door of Kurenai's room.

"It's a shame I'll only have you boys for a few days. But I trust Magnolia high school's Music and Vocal class is doing its job?" she asked sternly as she stepped on the stage and stood next to the members of Delta.

"As always Kurenai-sensei, it's good to see you again." Jellal smiled as the boys stood.

"Ditto," she said sweetly.

As the boys went and took their seats she faced the classroom.

"Well students, in honor of the oncoming Battle of the Bands I've decided to make the rest of the week Freestyle. Everyone is welcome—one at a time of course—to come and sing a song (duet or group is also okay), perform a dance, play an instrument, or perform something of any other kind—pertaining to music of course."

The lot of the class cheered and after a few moments Kurenai held her hand up to silence them.

"Would anyone like to go first?"

She smiled and looked around as hands went up.

"Should we sing something?" Sakura asked as she turned to the girls who sat in the front row as they always did. Omega and Delta sat just a couple rows behind them.

"N-not today, I'm not feeling too good." Hinata mumbled.

"I think we should sing something! I need to let loose!" Tenten huffed.

"How about you girls?" Sakura asked, leaning forward to Ino and Megami who sat on Hinata's side.

"Yeah, uh, I'm not feeling it today." Ino sighed and Megami nodded in agreement.

Tenten grumbled incoherent words about them allowing the boys to get them but Sakura shushed her and they continued to watch as Kurenai picked someone from the class.

Kurenai internally sighed. She'd hoped the girls would be willing to come up and perform so she could see how they were adjusting and prove to her that things were okay for them.

They always volunteered.

Just by not raising their hands she knew they were still broken.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was Christmas to the girls of Konoha high school, and especially to those who were in Gai and Anko's sixth period Physical Education class.<p>

Due to an emergency meeting, Gai and Anko called a free day so students were allowed to do as they pleased, meaning play with the equipment or laze on the bleachers.

The majority of girls chose to laze on the bleachers, and by laze it meant that they watched the majority of boys play basketball.

Aside from the ten, the boys who played hardly did anything on the court. Omega and Delta, stalk in nothing but shorts and gym shoes, raced back and forth across the court. Soon after they had begun it fell down to just the ten of them.

Naruto, Gray, Natsu, Shikamaru, and Loke stood on one team, while Sasuke, Gaara, Jellal, Zeref, and Neji stood on the other.

Jumping, dunking, running by and high-fiving each other, the boys owned the court and played like long lost friends.

"Those ten have been together all day. I never knew they were such great friends with Delta!" one girl squealed as the girls stepped into the gym.

They turned and watched just as Natsu dunked the ball and hung onto the hoop.

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up now!"

"Hm, reminds me of someone." Ino huffed as the girls took seats on the floor bleachers.

"Pass the ball to me asshole!" Natsu yelled.

"Who the fuck are you talking to Dragneel?!" Loke yelled.

"Move it bitches!" Neji yelled as he passed them and dunked on their side.

Jellal laughed and slapped Sasuke on the back as Gaara and Zeref caught up to them.

"They seem to be doing just fucking fine without us, we can do the same." Tenten said firmly as she looked to Hinata and Megami who sat turned away.

"Girls," Sakura snapped, "can we talk about something else. All you two have done today is complain about them when I'm sure they haven't said a word about us. How about we—"

"Yo! Look out!"

Sakura frowned as the girls looked up and towards the court.

"Wha—"

Sakura grunted as the ball collided with her head, forcing her to fall back into the bleachers, her legs sticking out.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled.

"Sakura!" Hinata gasped.

"Nice pass you dick." Zeref said as he passed Natsu who stood with his hands behind his head, shrugging.

"Sorry!"

"Hey," he called as he bent forward and took her hand, pulling her up as she held her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm okay," she laughed a bit. "Thanks Gaara."

She froze as he raised a brow when she was seated up.

"S-Sorry!" she said nervously, quickly. "Zeref!"

"No problem..." he said slowly. "I'd get you ice, but I don't really know my way around this school."

"That's okay," she smiled shyly. "Thank you, I'm fine."

He nodded to her as she turned back to the girls.

Gaara fought the urge to step over and ask her if she was okay. After everything that had happened he didn't know how to feel anymore. He wanted to talk it over, he wanted to figure out what truly happened between her and Kai so they could fix things.

He didn't want to lose her.

But she felt she didn't deserve to fix their situation.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>After schools conclusion, the ten members of Delta and Omega stepped out in sync with each other. When they both reached their limos they separated, and Delta's grey limo tailed Omega's white until they finally reached the famous Konoha Omega mansion.<p>

Gray whistled as the ten stepped through the gates moments after arriving.

"Impressive."

"We know." Sasuke said simply as they stepped up to the door where it was automatically opened by Geevs.

"Still don't know how to take a compliment do you Uchiha?"

"Welcome to the Omega household, Delta." Park Su-Young said as nicely as she could as she and a few other maids bowed in their presence to welcome them.

They lifted their heads after she completed the welcome.

"Master Itachi has made us aware that we are just at your beck and call as we are to the young masters. Please, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask, there are plenty of maids and servants to assist you." She dragged on. One maid next to her elbowed her secretively.

"Alright Happy, come on out!" Natsu called as he opened up his backpack.

"Ai!" Happy said cutely as he bounced out of the bag and onto the floor, sashaying away.

"Why doesn't he meow…" Shikamaru mumbled towards Loke who shrugged.

"Well you guys can get settled in, then we both have to head to the studios. You two, show them to some rooms." Gaara explained to a couple maids.

They nodded in compliance and turned to Delta who proceeded to follow them upstairs.

"Alright." Neji sighed. "Work time."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Park Su-Young stalked the halls of the Omega mansion. She cracked her knuckles after four hours of working in the garden few of the boys came out to, and the large pool they'd hardly used until the summer. Afterwards she had stalked back into the mansion to help with the introduction to Delta.<p>

Things had been strange and tension has been strong since Saturday night. It didn't take long for the maids and servants to figure out that the boys no longer had their Queens by their side, but no one in their right mind knew how it happened.

Only Sasuke knew. Only Sasuke knew that had it not been for her confession, none of it would have happened.

She treaded lightly, fearing that if anyone were to find out it was her who lit the fuse, she'd be out of a job.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what's the news?"<p>

"Looks like they're no longer anything anymore. I don't know what happened but they're not together anymore. Perfect timing I guess, but I still feel like it puts a hinder into the plan." She said as she pushed up her glasses, taking a seat in front of the five with the other four girls behind her.

Kai sat in the seat across from her as Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, and Pein stood behind him.

Visiting hours at the Konoha penitentiary allowed the ten of them to sit down together and discuss current situations.

"How so?" Kai raised a brow. "It will be much easier to crush them if they no longer care for one another."

"I'm pretty sure they still do. I hate to say it but they're practically rotting without each other, anyone can see and it's disgusting." One bit coldly, tossing her midnight black hair back.

"Well, we can take care of that. Mind them ladies they won't last long. I know those five, whenever something bad happens they turn away and run off, so I want to catch them just as they're turning their back."

"First, before any of the shit you're talking about goes down, how the _fuck _are we supposed to get out of here?" Deidara demanded.

Kai smirked and rested his chin under his clasped hands.

"Fret not…there's always a way out of the cage…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh…fuck…damn it…"<p>

Her meager groaning was clouded by the air of black smoke that surrounded her while behind her the green motorcycle engulfed in fire practically melted.

"Not again! This is like the twentieth motorcycle accident this year Ten!" Ino yelled as the girls rushed over to her while others surrounded her on the school campus.

"What happened!" Sakura demanded as she slammed her car door closed in the middle of the street where Tenten laid as well as her completely incinerated bike.

"She got ahead of me." Megami explained as she and Hinata bent down to her. "Her wheels slid when she was trying to curve into the school lot."

Tenten laughed as she wiped blood from her mouth, her back teeth chipped and bleeding. "Guess I'm not _fully_ accustomed to riding my bike again."

"Don't blame this on your motor skills Ten," Sakura sighed as she helped her up along with Megami. Weak in the knees, her forehead and nose bled along with torn pieces in her suit. "You're a better driver than this."

"Looks like it's back to carpooling for me," she groaned.

"Is that all you can think about?" Ino said, her hands firmly on her hips.

She laughed as a silver stretch limo pulled up just behind the girl's cars, trapped as a few students ran to the bike and tried to get the fire out of Tenten's bike.

"Hey! What the hell happened here?!" Natsu yelled as he pushed the limo door open and jumped out.

"Just got into a little accident, nothing to serious…I hope…" Sakura mumbled as he jogged over while the rest of the members of Delta walked up to them.

"Damn you look awful," Natsu stated to Tenten whom which Sakura and Megami dragged as she could not walk on her own.

Before she could say something she groaned and held her stomach, coughing a bit.

"God I think I broke something…" she moaned allowed.

"That's your stomach, Ten." Hinata said slowly.

"Could one of you guys carry her to the infirmary?" Sakura pleaded.

"We're still trying to find our way around this place." Zeref shrugged as most of the boys nodded in agreement.

"I can," Gray stepped in. "I passed by the infirmary looking for my fourth period yesterday. I'm pretty sure I remember where it is."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled as he swung his arms under her and picked her up bridal style.

"Ah!" she yelled, shaking her head as she wiggled. "Put me down! My stomach!"

Quickly, he set her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded simply.

"Piggybacking would be a lot easier, if you don't mind."

He half-smiled and curtly nodded as he turned around and bent down, allowing her to climb on his back.

When she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on the back of his neck, he stood up straight.

"Thanks Gray!" Ino called as he began making his way inside.

"Don't you think we should take her to a hospital Sakura? She said her stomach hurts." Hinata whispered as she stepped next to her.

"It's just abdominal pain I'm sure. She didn't fall on her stomach…I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Run a little late in the morning and you miss everything…" Naruto mumbled as the boys walked the empty halls of Konoha high towards homeroom, held back at the studio in the early hours of the morning and a surprise visitor as well.<p>

"If she just wants to pop in she should let someone know first…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"What the hell was that outside anyway? It looked like someone threw a bunch of metal together and lit it on fire." Neji sighed.

The boys shrugged a bit.

Although they all knew none of them recalled seeing Tenten's BMW bike when they pulled up.

Gaara slid the classroom door open and the boys stepped into their English homeroom that remained vacant of an actual teacher, at least until it was almost time to leave—if they were lucky.

"Morning 'Ega! Fancy seeing you here!" Natsu waved as the boys walked towards them.

"Natsu we saw them this morning." Jellal sighed, rubbing his temples.

When the boys sat down Naruto trailed his eyes over to where the girls sat today. He tried his best to make sure they didn't notice him as he had done the last few days.

Today they sat in casual clothing, as it was Wednesday. Hinata in particular sat in a silk knee length skirt with an off the shoulder top. Her hair sat in a high updo with stylish strands of hair cascading on her face along with bright red lipstick.

She blushed and giggled at something Sakura said while pointing her pencil towards the door. Sakura sat in a dark green jacket with an _AC/DC_ t-shirt under it, along with dark blue skinny jeans. Ino sat in hot pink leggings under black shorts with black flats and a tight white tank top below a black leather mini jacket. Megami sat in a black Hollywood Undead crewneck with black leggings.

"Where's Tenten?"

The girls turned their attention to him and he bit his bottom lip at the accidental blurt.

They were surprised to see that he had in fact spoken to them, as well the boys were.

But, before the girls could answer, the door swung open.

"Gray! There you are man!" Loke announced.

"How's Tenten?" Sakura asked as the girls looked up to him.

"She's okay I guess. The nurse is taking care of her but she said her stomach is still hurting pretty bad."

Neji shot his head up and looked to Gray.

"Alright, thanks for taking care of her Gray. We'll go check on her in a little bit," Sakura explained.

"No problem," he half-smiled as he sat down with the guys.

"What happened?" Neji instantly demanded.

"That Tenten girl got into a nasty accident this morning apparently. She's not too banged up though but she keeps complaining about her stomach."

Neji stood up abruptly, knocking his book over. The class turned to him as he stood with his eyes wide.

Quickly, he cleared his throat and slowly sat back down. "That sucks."

"Well I hope she is alright." Jellal said.

"Y-yeah…" Neji mumbled as the boys continued to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think you've grown accustomed to this cot Tenten. Although it hasn't seen you in a couple months." Dr. Ura smiled as she set down her clipboard.<p>

"Trust me, I've been getting friendly with a whole other cot." She chuckled, sitting in the infirmary cot by the window where she could see the student parking lot. Dr. Ura had cleaned her wounds and given her low painkillers, the only ones she could take due to her state.

Dr. Ura smiled sadly, "Yes…I heard about the pregnancy."

"Don't be sorry or anything doc. Ura. I'm not." She smiled.

"How do you feel about being with child Tenten?" she asked, concerned. "Especially at your age."

Tenten shrugged a bit, "I've gotten used to it. I know it's early but I'm excited to have a little me running around. I know it won't be easy but I'm prepared to give my love to him or her."

"That's very noble of you Tenten," Dr. Ura smiled.

Tenten mentally sighed in relief, thankful she did not ask a word about the father.

Neji leaned his forehead on the door and took a deep, shaky breath as he listened.

"I'll get you some take home medications sweetheart, you just relax here as long as you like." She smiled.

"Thanks doc. Ura." She called as she disappeared into her office.

Just as Dr. Ura's door closed, the infirmary's main door opened.

Tenten twisted her head to look at the door and her breath caught in her throat.

The room went cold as Neji stepped in wearing a dark purple unbuttoned collar shirt with a black shirt under, along with dark blue skinny jeans with two black sweatbands on each hand.

A full three minutes passed before either of them said a word to each other. Finally, Neji opened his mouth.

"Hey…"

"…Hey." Tenten said blankly.

"I heard what happened."

"Yeah. My bike's totaled." She said monotonously.

"I know. I saw it outside."

"Why are you here?" she said quickly.

"I just—"

"The baby's fine, if that's what you're wondering. I had my suit on and I didn't land on my stomach."

He twitched, "Maybe you should still go to a hos—"

"Dr. Ura checked me, I'm _fine_." She interrupted him, bitterly. Deep within her she was a bit hurt that that was all he came to check on.

Why should she be surprised.

It was his baby too.

"You should stop being so reckless you know."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"You know it's dangerous to be riding your bike when you're pregnant. It's probably good that it's destroyed. If you want I'll give you back the car—"

"I don't need the _fucking_ car. And if I want I'll get a new bike. I know how to take care of myself, accidents happen but it's my body." she snapped.

"So you're willing to risk the safety of the baby because you want to ride around like a wild animal? Don't forget it's my kid too!" he yelled, stepping closer to her.

"I get that you obviously only care about the baby, but it's my body, I'll do whatever I damn well please." She challenged as he faced her.

"If it were some other girl you wouldn't have anything to do with me right now." She said coldly.

"You really think that?!" his tone of voice forced a chill down her spine.

"You think I wouldn't care if something happened to you?!"

"Well would you?!" she demanded.

He ignored the question. "I'm sick of you putting yourself in danger and brushing it off as if it's nothing! You're lucky it was only a few bruises!"

"Why do you give a damn?! It's not like you care! It's not like we're together!" she yelled back at him.

Both stood, their faces inches apart, breathing heavily as they challenged one another.

In a sudden movement he planted his lips on her and she swiftly complied.

He cupped her cheeks as he leaned in and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and allowed him in, letting him take her over as they fought each other.

She pressed her hand on his chest and moaned a bit as she tilted her head back a bit.

He slid his hands down to her hips and turned her to face him.

She ignored the pain running through her body as he touched the bruises but she was not stable enough to pay attention to them.

"Nh…ah…" she sighed as their tongues continued to dance.

Both seemed to forget that they…

"Alright, these should be safe enough to take for your condit—Oh my!"

Quickly, they separated and turned to Dr. Ura.

She smiled nervously and clutched the bottle of pain killers in her hand as she took a couple steps back.

"Am I…interrupting something?"

"No! Not at all!" she said hastily as she hopped off the cot, she moved past him and fast-walked to Dr. Ura's office.

"Ten, wait! Please!" Neji yelled, only for her to slam the door.

Once again, he stood in a dead silence. Dr. Ura stood uncomfortably, confused.

He clenched his fists and slammed it on the cot as he hung his head.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, thank you Yusei!" Kurenai beamed as the green-haired girl stepped down, smiling shyly as the class clapped for her.<p>

Kurenai took a deep breath and turned to face the class once again as she clutched her mug containing her tea.

"Who would like to go next? And remember if there are no new volunteers you are welcome to come up again!"

Kurenai looked to the hands that came up and scanned the room for the next performer.

She beamed when she caught sight of all five of the members of ALPHA's hands up.

"Ladies, I assume you're performing together?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei," Sakura half-smiled.

"Come on up girls, it's been awhile since we last heard from you."

Silently, the girls stepped up onto stage as they had done many times before. Sakura took care of the song while the girls stood above the rest of the students, when ready they each took a microphone and began.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ino]<strong> You wear the shoes I gave you and walk along the streets with her  
>As if it were nothing, you kiss her<br>You spray the cologne I gave you and embrace her  
>You'll probably repeat those promises you made to me with her<p>

**[Sakura]** It seems that we're already too late  
>Has our love already ended<br>Please at least say anything to me  
>We truly loved each other, can't turn back?<p>

**[Tenten]** I'm the only one hurting tonight

**[Hinata]** Have you changed?  
>Am I no longer in your heart now?<br>When I, I think about you  
>It hurts, hurts, hurts so much<p>

**[Sakura]** You look at my tears as if it were nothing  
>You continue to talk calmly again<p>

**[Megami]** You told me cruelly that you couldn't deny  
>That you had absolutely no attachments or regrets<p>

**[Hinata]** Are we already too late? Is our love over?  
>Even if it's a lie, please tell me it isn't so<br>I can do better now, though we can't meet again

**[Tenten]** I'm the only one in pain tonight

**[Megami]** Have you changed?  
>Am I no longer in your heart now?<br>When I, I think about you  
>It hurts, hurts, hurts so much<p>

**[Ino]** You're no longer your old self  
>Because the you I loved<br>And the you now are so different

**[Tenten]** Are you that shocked?  
>I just stood and cried<br>Watching you become further away

**[Hinata]** No way, I can't recognize  
>You're not mine anymore<p>

**[Tenten]** Did you have to change?  
>Can't you come back?<br>Did you really have to change?  
>Can't you come back?<p>

Did you have to change?  
>Can't you come back?<br>Why did you have to change?  
>Can't you keep loving me?<p>

**[Hinata]** Oh, is this the end?  
>Am I no longer in your heart now?<br>When I, I think about you

**[Sakura]** It hurts, hurts, hurts so much  
><strong><br>****[Ino]** It hurts, it hurts  
><strong>[Megami]<strong> It hurts, ït hurts

* * *

><p>As claps went around Jellal leaned into Gaara, whom he sat by.<p>

"They can sing, dance, they're gorgeous. These girls seem like the whole package. What exactly happened between the ten of you?"

"There's much more to them than those things."

"Then what happened?"

Gaara took a deep and shaky breath as the class continued to clap for the girls who bowed.

"Reality…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies! Our championship basketball game is in two weeks! Now this game isn't just for the basketball team! Not even just for the school! This is also <em>our<em> final game for this year so you know for a fact we've got to give it everything we've got! After the game Sakura, Hinata, and I will no longer be your captains and we will be selecting new captains a few days before graduation. So right now I want to see some effort god damn it!" Ino yelled then blew her whistle as she walked through the cheerleaders doing jumping jacks in tank tops and short-shorts, Hinata walking next to her with a clipboard and pencil in hand.

"Miss. Ino I'm sweating like crazy! The basketball team is watching!" one girl whined.

Ino grimaced as she dropped her whistle and turned to the basketball team that sat on the bleachers and took a break after practicing for the last hour and a half since school ended. Their way of taking a break meant sitting and watching the cheerleading squad practice in shorts and tight shirts.

"Ignore them! They aren't important! I need to see some hustle ladies! Nera! Put your back into it! You're slacking Huna!" she yelled as she continued to walk up and down the aisles the members had made as stopped and began synchronized stretching.

"Where is Sakura?!" she demanded.

"She said she had to go home to take care of a few things, so she drove Tenten home as well."

"Lazy." She scoffed and Hinata giggled. "She's supposed to be keeping records. She knows I can't do this myself! Head down Sasha!" Ino barked as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"She's assertive," Loke smirked as he sat down a bleacher above Shikamaru.

The boys looked up to him in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be rehearsing for the show?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Eh, they can handle themselves without me for a little bit, I wanted to check out the little princesses. Looks like Queen Bee's got them under order."

"Yeah Ino's something else. When it comes to cheerleading it's about one of the few things she takes seriously," Naruto chuckled.

All the guys, excluding Shikamaru, nodded in agreement. Noticing this, Loke leaned in closer to him.

"Don't you think so too?"

Shikamaru trailed his eyes to him dully. "I don't know. I don't really know what to think anymore."

"Whatever she did must have been bad I guess. I know you Nara, this isn't you."

"It was that bad."

"Well talk to me man. If a girl hits you this bad she's gotta be worth something."

Shikamaru said nothing, but inside it felt like he had internal bleeding.

"Steady ladies! Steady!" Ino called as she looked to the girls forming a quick standing pyramid. "We've done this a million times come on!"

When the girls were in place she looked to Hinata who stood across from her.

"Ready Hina?"

"Are you sure this will work without Sakura!" Hinata called.

"Positive! Don't worry hime!" Ino giggled.

The girls nodded to each other and proceeded to front flip towards the pyramid.

Yet, no one noticed a sophomore girl clear her throat a bit and turn away as she slightly slid her foot out. This foot caused Ino to trip, forcing her to knock into Hinata who knocked into a couple girls at the bottom.

When the four girls were knocked over, the entire pyramid, once again, tumbled over.

The girls groaned as members of the basketball team hopped off the bleachers ad rushed over to the grounded girls.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto yelled furiously as he rushed over to her where she lay under a pile of girls next to Ino.

As the boys began helping them up Naruto bent down and began pulling her out. The young heiress moaned as he helped her up. Weak in her legs, she sat on her knees so Naruto bent down to her level as he held both her hands.

She blinked a couple times then finally turned to his concerned expression.

"Na…Na…"

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" he asked desperately.

Her eyes suddenly widened. she gasped and shook her head wildly, forcing her hands out of his grip.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

He froze in shock. Hastily, she stood up and stepped away from him.

"Don't…don't _ever_ touch me…"

When the cold, whispered words left her lips, all that was left of his heart shattered into dust particles.

Her eyes watered as she looked up him. She held her mouth, whimpering as she turned away.

He continued to watch her, frozen as she ran away with tears running down her eyes.

Ino groaned as she remained on the floor while other members of the basketball team helped the girls up.

She rose her head, looking up only to see Shikamaru a few feet in front of her, standing with his hands in his short pockets.

She didn't realize she was reaching out for him until she saw her arm in front of her.

Her insides felt icy hot when he turned away from her with a glare plastered on his face.

She stared in awe and shock as he refused to look at her, refused to help her.

"Hey, let me help you out there!"

She barely heard Loke's voice as he bent down and helped her up. She continued to watch Shikamaru who did not meet her eyes. After a few more moments he turned completely around and began walking towards the boy's locker room.

"Looks like the boy's basketball practice is ending." Loke explained as he looked around to the boys (after they had assisted the cheerleaders) were packing up.

"You alright blondie?" he asked as he looked down to her.

He raised a brow when he found her eyes still trained on where Shikamaru once stood. Her eyes glistened and a single tear fell down her left eye.

_Oh no._

_I really blew it._

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's all this?" Megami frowned as she stepped into the living room clutching Neko who wagged his tail and stuck his tongue out. Sakura stood bent over two boxes. She closed the second with thin tape then stood up straight and popped her back.<p>

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"This is…this is all the stuff the guys have left here. Tennie, Innie, and Hina gave me stuff they want to pack up to."

"So…what are you doing with all of it?"

"I'm heading to the mansion." She blew out a breath with her hands on her hips. "I was going to drop it off but I have to tell Geevs what goes to who…"

"Oh…" Megami said distantly as she hugged Neko closer.

"Would you…um…would you come with me, Mega?" she slightly mumbled. "It would be a lot easier if you did…in case we run into them…"

"What about Tenten?" Megami asked quickly. "Or Ino or Hinata?"

"Ino and Hinata are still at practice and Tenten has to rest. Please Mega, I know you don't want to but…I don't want to either…"

"I don't know Saki…" she murmured as Neko wiggled in her arms.

Sakura stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be in and out," she reassured.

"I promise."

Megami looked down to her feet and touched her bare neck. Without the Uchiha necklace it felt cold and barren. Over the week she'd tried to replace it with random jewelry, but nothing else felt right on her neck.

"O…okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Both girls felt the acid bubble in their stomachs when Sakura pulled up to the curve of the Omega mansion. Megami looked up to the large mansion as Sakura parked.<p>

"Never thought I'd ever come back here…"

Sakura said nothing as she opened the door of her Porsche and stepped out. She opened the back seat doors and pulled out both boxes.

"Come on Mega, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

Megami stepped out and shut her door. When Sakura handed her a box both girls proceeded to walk to the gates.

"Do you think it's okay to use the gate number they gave us?" Megami frowned as Sakura began pressing buttons.

"How else are we going to get in quickly?"

Both girls stepped in as the large gates creaked open. They walked down the familiar clean walkway, passing the fountain and clean cut grass they were so used to and familiar with.

Megami continued to look around as Sakura rang the door bell. Even though it had only been barely a week it seemed like they hadn't been in the mansion in forever, seeing as they were so used to coming by and staying all the time.

In seconds Geevs opened the door and stood trying to hide the surprise in his eyes when he saw the girls standing there.

Sakura smiled sadly at the elderly balding doorman/head servant.

"Hi there Geevs."

"My young mistresses." He bowed quickly.

"May we come in?"

"But of course," he moved aside to let them in. Sakura confidently stepped inside while Megami cautiously stepped in.

"I'm sure the young masters will be very excited to s—"

"We're just here to drop off a few things, Geevs, we won't be staying long." Sakura explained quickly.

Geevs lifted his head and looked at the two young women. Sakura smiled at him as Sakura stood turned away, both clutching a box in their hands.

"Of course." He half-smiled.

"Are the boys in? Because I have specific things in here that have to—"

"Hey! Saki! It's about time!" a familiar womanly called from the steps.

Both the girls and Geevs turned to the steps where at the top stood Temari in a dark green two piece swimsuit with a light green shawl wrapped around herself. She had arrived early in the morning with her things, deciding to stay with the boys and accompany them to the Battle of the Bands for support.

"Temari." Sakura said breathlessly.

She stepped down the large Omega steps, smiling when she reached the bottom.

"Never get used to those steps huh? Takes fucking forever," she laughed as she stepped up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"What's going on Haruno? It feels like forever since I've last heard from you!" she groaned. "What's up Megami?" she winked turning to the redhead who smiled weakly in turn.

She turned back to Sakura, "Gaara hasn't told you to stop calling me has he? Is this punishment for accidentally screwing the duke of Sweden? I swear I had no idea when I—"

"No, Temari," Sakura giggled as she set down the box. "Sorry I've just been distracted lately."

Temari smirked, "Yeah I guess my little bro can have that kind of effect on girls."

Sakura went pale, Temari raised a brow, noticing.

"Huh? What's the matter Saki?"

Megami sighed and hiked up her box. Leaving them, she began making her way to the stairs where she should drop the things off at the boy's doors and hopefully avoid them in the process.

Sakura can catch up with Temari, but she wanted to get out of there and get to the safety of home more than anything.

"I'm sorry Temari…um…G…Gaara…Gaara and I aren't exactly together anymore…"

"What! What do you mean?!"

"It means she broke up with me last week."

Sakura froze and looked down when Gaara emerged from the first living room by the steps, clutching a book in his left hand and the other in his pocket.

"What! You broke up with him Saki?!" Temari frowned, "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Gaara said tonelessly as he took his time walking towards them.

Sakura hung her head further as he stepped next to Temari.

"I…"

"I'd really like to know too." He said distantly.

"You already know…" she whispered.

"Okay, I'm a little lost here," Temari said exhaustingly as she threw her arms up in exasperation.

The three stood in a dead silence as Sakura refused to look at them, Gaara stared at her, and Temari looked at the both of them impatiently with her left hand on her hip.

"Sakura…"

"I think it would be best if I leave, I didn't want to cause any tension. I just came to drop some things off—"

She gasped when he forcibly grasped her hand and began pulling her away.

"Gaara! Stop!" she demanded as he dragged her on.

"We have to talk. And you know it."

She said nothing as her cheeks heated up to the sound of his cold tone.

As they left Temari behind she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Someone wanna fill me in on what's going on here?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami moved around sneakily. First she dropped some of the things Gaara had left at the Alpha household. Thankfully, she found it vacant as his door stood wide open with no sign of him.<p>

She moved onto Shikamaru's room and, like a redhead Santa Claus, left his things at his door. She could hear him softly sleeping.

She frowned, thinking they should be rehearsing at the studio but guessed they needed a rest after basketball practice.

She shook her head, it wasn't something she was to be worried about.

From Shikamaru's room she went towards Neji's.

Bending down, she set his things at his door. She visibly shook at the thought that she'd been in here once and had done…things with him.

But she also hated him for inducing the alcohol the second time. It seemed that no matter what she did, all guys ever wanted from her was one thing.

She blinked back tears as she moved onto her younger brother's room.

Naruto may be her sibling, she thought to herself, but she could not forgive him for whatever he did to Hinata. He was better than that.

Then again, she was better than that too.

Most of them were.

She peeked through the crack in his open door and found him sprawled on his bed in afterschool gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. A pillow sat on his face as he clutched it, shaking.

She fought the urge she step in and comfort him like their parents would and like they had begun to do to each other. But, as much as she loved her brother, right now wasn't the time.

She carefully set down his things, including his basketball, and with one last look, turned away from his door.

Finally, she forced herself to move onto the final band member.

Her heart skipped a bit when she saw that Sasuke's room door was open slightly wider than Naruto's.

She froze for a moment at the sound of voices but after a couple brutal seconds she pressed on.

_In and out._

_In and out._

_In and out!_

She repeated in her head. Quickly, she stood by his door and began emptying the things he had left at their house.

As she took each thing out one by one she stopped for a moment longer than she needed too. Over half the things he'd left there were things he'd given her.

A plush turtle, a camera filled to the brim with pictures of them. A couple jackets and t-shirts he'd left that she'd just kept and worn to sleep, little things like perfumes, ect.

She clutched a photo of the two of them to her heart. She kissed his cheek as he half-smiled at the camera he held. She smiled into the kiss, as she was so happy then.

Before she could escape and drown herself in her tears again, she heard voices coming from his room.

One of course was Sasuke's but the other sounded only faintly familiar.

She froze as she listened.

"—It's about three months now, so I think within the next couple months I'm going to take off work. I don't want to be moving around too much especially when it comes time." Renge sighed, sprawled on his bed as she rubbed her hard stomach.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked, seated next to her in his desk chair.

She shrugged as she sat up. "I don't know."

"You can stay at the mansion as long as you want. But if you want to leave to have the baby that's your choice. I'd just feel better if I was able to look out for you."

_Baby?!_

Renge smiled sadly as she held her stomach, "thanks Sasuke. I'm glad you're so understanding. I never meant to bring any of this on you."

"Don't worry about me. I promise I'll be here to help you."

"Thank you so much Sasuke…I love you…I hope when this baby it'll grow to love its father."

A sudden thud alerted both of them. They twisted their heads to the door as the thud caused the door to fly open.

Both sat in shock when Megami stood with her hands up as if she had been carrying something. Below her sat a box with items in it as well as surrounding it.

Her shocked face spoke all as her already red eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Megami? What are you doing here?" Sasuke said suddenly, standing up.

"So…so she's pregnant…" she said barely above a whisper as her expression of shock and pain did not change.

"Wait! I swear it's not what you think—"

"Did I…_ever_ mean _anything_ to you…?" she croaked.

"Megami, please—!"

She took a couple steps back as he stepped forward. Hastily, she turned around and began running rapidly.

"No! Wait!" he roared as he raced after her, leaving an uncomfortable Renge behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gaara! Gaara! I said let go!" Sakura demanded as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She was finally able to force her hand out of his when he stopped into the living room he had just stepped out of.<p>

"Gaara! I don't think this is a good—"

"Do you love me?"

Her movements froze at the surprise of the words.

"Gaara, I—"

"Just answer the question."

She stared at him for a few moments before turning slightly away from him.

"Of course I do…you know I do…"

"Then _why_." He said bitterly, barely a question. "Why all this?"

"Gaara I told you what happened. Everything that happened with Kai. I don't expect your forgiveness and I expected that you'd hate me—"

"Of course I hate you!" he roared as he twisted around, shocking her.

The anger in his voice and expression spoke of everything he'd been feeling in the last week.

She backed up against the room wall, holding the sides as she stared at him shaking and fearful.

"But," he said breathlessly. "I love you so much more than the anger I'm feeling right now."

"Ga—"

"But what I hate more is that you don't want to think this through. We've been through a lot of things, Sakura and we've walked out clean in the end."

"This time is different…" she mumbled.

"How?" he said darkly. "I understand what you did with Kai, I did. But I also understand that you were doing it to protect the girls."

"That was before—"

"You don't have any feelings for him do you?"

"Of course not!" she yelled.

"Then why can't we make this right? I know you weren't yourself when you were doing what you were doing, I know he blackmailed you—"

"It isn't about that!" she yelled.

"Then what!" he yelled in frustration, slamming his hand on the wall, reddening his knuckles. "Tell me what it is!"

"I don't deserve you! I don't'!" she said through bitter tears. "I've never felt like I do and I still don't know matter what you do! There will _always _be somewhere inside of me that's apprehensive about what we are! I thought maybe if I spent time with Kai and convinced myself that I wanted him and couldn't help myself than you would leave me! I don't want to disappoint you Gaara! We can't do this! You need someone better!" she screamed through hot, bitter tears.

"Why do you keep thinking that? Haven't I proven it enough? Haven't I done enough…?" he whispered as he leaned into her face.

"You've done so much…you've risked so much…I..but I…I'm not cut out to be a queen…I'm scared…."

"We can fix that!" he reassured as he cupped her crying face with both hands and attempted to wipe the tears, to no avail.

"Just give me a chance…"

"I ca-can't! Please Gaara! This is for your own good!"

"Sakura I swear on my life I'll protect you, just give me a chance too—"

He stopped when he heard more crying and yelled coming from the entrance hall.

He looked up as Sakura cried in his shoulder where from the door he saw Megami running down the steps frantically as Sasuke chased her.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Please!" she screamed in pain. "I hate you!" she cried painfully.

"Gami, please if you'd just listen—!"

She fell to the floor, her legs unable to take her farther as the pain engulfed her.

"You got her pregnant…you got a girl pregnant…after all this time we've spent together and everything I've given to you…"

"Just fucking listen!" Sasuke yelled and frustratingly ran his hand through his hair.

"Gami!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Gaara aside, trying to rub her own tears away.

She ran over to her and bent down, picking up her crying and weakened figure. Megami turned away and cried in her shoulder as Sakura hugged her tightly.

She looked up and noticed Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji come and stand by the steps.

She looked to Gaara by the living room door and Sasuke standing breathlessly a few feet in front of her and Megami.

"We can't do this…" she whispered. "We have to go!"

Without giving anyone a change to respond she took Megami's hand and rushed to the door.

She didn't need to open it herself, or give Geevs a chance to open it as it opened itself.

Quickly, she ran past the members of Delta who looked at both of them in shock.

"Hey," Jellal called, stopping in front of Megami. "You alright?"

She choked out a sob and moved past him.

The rest of the boys watched as the girls escaped the gates and headed into a light blue Porsche that stood in front. As quickly as they had run in, they sped off into the distance.

"Geez, the five of you have some serious girl issues." Natsu pointed out as the stepped into the mansion.

The boys said nothing as all five of them continued to watch the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Late in the hours of the night (at approximately eleven p.m.) all five members of Alpha lay outside on the grass. Their heads formed a circle as they all watched the stars and the shining moon in the cool spring night.<p>

"Girls…" Ino finally spoke out after they had been laying in silence for the last fifteen minutes. "I don't know if I can take much more of this…"

"It's not easy handling seeing them every day…it's become painful…it makes me feel like we're back at square one with Sasori and the others…" Hinata said quietly.

"I thought…" Sakura blew out. "I thought things would be different with these five…and they were…for a time…but now things just don't feel right anymore…"

"For once I agree." Tenten said aloud. "I never thought I would let a guy get to me this easily. Now whenever I think about him or I'm near him…near _any_ of them…it hurts…it hurts so bad."

"I don't know what we're going to do." Megami said distantly. "If we stay here we'll only fall apart like we did in Ame. And I don't want to do that again, I don't want to do that to our families again."

"I guess there's really no escaping this kind of life for us." Tenten said. "We'll always find ourselves in a situation because I guess that's just who we are. We're time bombs…"

"Will be ever get to be truly happy…?" Ino whispered.

The girls sat in thought. They were the guys they had given their hearts and souls too. The guys they had laughed with, danced with, lived life with, and embraced when they were too afraid to fall in love again.

"We can't stay here…" Sakura announced.

"What do you mean?" Hinata whispered.

Sakura sat up, and on cue the rest of the girls sat up with her and looked towards her.

"I mean we can't stay _here_. I think we have to make some new changes to our lives…again."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>On Thursday, all of Konoha was hyped up. By Friday all of Japan would be hyped, then come Saturday it would be the world.<p>

All because of one yearly event.

The Battle of the Bands.

Konoha—especially Konoha high—in particular was excited and getting into the spirit of the show. Students came to school bearing Omega shirts, hats, and other articles of clothing—ignoring the dress code. Other students sold merchandise and even food throughout the day, while other students made cheers and chants in honor of the BOTB and Omega and Delta, the only two Japanese bands qualified this year.

Konoha high celebrated a day early for Omega would be leaving for South Korea for the qualifying round that night, then onward to Paris in the morning. Delta had already left the Omega mansion for South Korea early in the morning.

The boys had given their goodbyes to Delta and wished them good luck at the qualifying round, as did Delta, assuring them that they would see them in Paris Friday.

Balloons floated and cheerleaders dawned in Omega attire danced. Their music played throughout the day—as did Delta's—and the entire day was treated as a celebration.

The boys stalked the halls towards lunch as they watched the festivities.

"It's like our very own holiday," Naruto mumbled, smiling a bit.

"And it'll stay that way just as long as we win the Battle of the Bands." Sasuke mumbled.

Alpha had not come to school today, but no one, aside from the boys, had noticed, for they were too busy celebrating the oncoming event.

Just as the boys entered the cafeteria, Shikamaru stopped in place at the sound of his name.

"Shikamaru! Wait, please."

He said nothing as Sai jogged up to him. He kept his head hung when he circled Shikamaru and stood in front of the cafeteria doors in front of him.

"Your girlfriend's not here today, I don't know where she is. Now get out of my way I don't have time for this."

Sai smiled slightly, "you and I both know that she's not my girlfriend…"

"Well she's not mine either so you're welcome to have her."

"Well that's kind of hard since she wants nothing to do with me."

Shikamaru raised a brow, "pity."

He began to move past Sai, only for him to step in front of him again.

"Alright Nara look," he sighed. "It's really easy for you to pretend like you don't care after what happened, but I see your movements. And the way you've been acting over the last week. You know you love her."

"Why should that matter?" he snapped. "She obviously wants you. What the hell am I supposed to do—?"

"It's my fault. We both know that." Sai said quickly. "I teased her. I weaseled her into my arms by going out with Tsubaki, knowing how much she didn't like her. I wanted her to want me, no matter what the feelings were."

Shikamaru remained silent as he continued.

"I'm sure she's told you about what she did with Hidan to prove that she was better than Tsubaki. Well, that's exactly what she did with me. She was so caught up is making herself look better than Tsubaki she wasn't thinking about what she was doing and who it was going to effect."

"That doesn't excuse—!"

Sai held his hand up. Shikamaru settled calmly again and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I realize that does not excuse what she did but you have to understand one thing at least. Ino, really, truly, loves you. If I could go back and stop us from separating I would, because I want the love she has for you, but I can't. I'm only saying this to you because as much as I want her love, I also want her to be happier much more. Please give it some thought, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru blinked as face him a small smile, then finally, walked past him and down the hall.

Shikamaru did not look back at him. His eyes remained glued to the floor as he contemplated the words.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

No, he would not let himself fall back that easily.

With a glare, he pushed the cafeteria doors open and stalked in.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is it." Naruto sighed, flopping onto the golden stairs. "By this time Friday we'll be in Paris…"<p>

The rest of the boys said nothing as the five of them watched the servants scatter around, some coming down with their bags, others adding a few things into them they had forgotten to pack even though they would only be in Paris for two days and South Korea for one night.

Outside, they're driver and Geevs stood on the phone, making sure that the private jet was ready and waiting for them when they arrived to the airport.

The entire mansion was in a scatter, maids making sure the house was spotless and chefs made sure dinner was ready so the boys could eat before their departure, even though they had the option of eating on the plane, though they knew they probably would not have the time as they would reach South Korea for the qualifiers within the hour.

"You know," Naruto spoke out again. "I never pictured going to Paris without them standing by us…it feels so…weird."

Once again, the boys did not respond as they simply watched the preparations in a bitter silence.

"Almost ready?"

They turned as they listened to footsteps jog down the steps. They watched as Itachi came down in black slacks and a white polo.

He didn't wait for an answer as he looked to the lot of the workers in the mansion rushing around.

"Looks like it." He mumbled as he turned back to the boys. "I forgot to mention to you guys, Midori is coming with us. She has a fashion show to attend Sunday night so she's going to accompany us."

"At least she's coming with you…" Gaara mumbled.

Itachi took a deep breath and let it out tiredly as he stood on the steps with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys will be alright…trust me on this…in the end, you'll be alright."

Without another word he made his descent down the steps, just as Naruto stood abruptly.

"Oh shoot! I forgot something!"

"Then have one of the workers go and—"

Before Shikamaru could finish Naruto was already rushing up the steps as if the jet was going to leave without him if he didn't hurry.

He burst into his room, instantly rushing to his walk in closet. He stood within it, digging around his mess of clothes as he looked for the items.

He sighed in relief when he finally whipped out his black and gold guitar.

As he began to leave his room he stopped suddenly when a figure stood outside his door.

"…Giovanna…" he sputtered.

"Naruto-sama." She smiled kindly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice faint.

"I only came to ask you…something."

Her English went getting a bit better, but he could tell she straining to make sure she was getting the words right.

"May we…speak?"

He nodded, stepping aside to let her in. Still in uniform, she walked into his room and seated herself on the corner of his mattress, not taking one look behind her.

He set his guitar by the door and stepped over to her with his hands in his pockets.

"What's on your mind?"

"I only wanted…I only wanted to know…why did you…" she cleared her throat. "Why did kiss me?"

He froze.

"I mean, is it so obvious that you love that girl. Why you do it?"

"Why _did_ you do it." He corrected absent-mindedly.

"Perdono?"

"Never mind," he sighed, taking a seat by her but still at a distance.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Giovanna. I really don't know."

" Mi scusi?"

"I don't know why…I did what I did…" he repeated as he hung his head.

"It's not like me at all. I would never to something like that to a girl, especially Hinata. But I think…I think what I was feeling was bitterness because she wasn't being honest with _me_…I think a part of me felt like it had to even out the score, even though I never—"

"That terrible excuse!"

He looked up at her, shocked. Ignoring her misplaced English, he looked at her questionably.

"It was own choice, don't try to blame on petty anger even if that how you really feel!" she said sternly.

"Gio," Naruto sighed. "I don't get what you mean. Sed quod tu vis, non me loqui. Quid faciemus?

_I don't get what you want me to say. What am I supposed to do? _

"et noli dare occasionem!" she barked.

_Don't try and give her an excuse!_

"Be a man! Take responsibility! She'll never forgive if you only give excuse!"

"I don't understand."

Giovanna sighed. "Naruto, what Hinata wants is not for you to apologize and tell her why you did what you did. She wants to know that you are truly sorry and you are not trying to win her forgiveness by trying to make her understand your reasons for doing it. If you rely on things such as that your relationship will never be true."

Naruto turned to her and slowly smiled broadly, "Gio…your English…that was perfect."

Giovanna stood up and brushed down her uniform.

"I cannot exactly tell what Hinata what, but I know that not it. Focus on Battle of Bands for now and the moment it over, Hinata."

She bent forward and kissed his cheek as he stared at her. She smiled and turned, walking out the door.

"Good luck, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is that everything?" Neji questioned as he walked past a servant boy who zipped up the last bag.<p>

"I believe so, my lord." He bowed.

"Alright, you and a few others, start taking everything to the limo. Hold off unless the others come down with something to add."

"Yes my lord," he nodded as he and a couple more servant boys began moving their bags outside.

Though the boys would only be outside the country for three days, they needed quite a bit to pack, including stage clothing, instruments, music and ect.

Neji took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He sub-consciously checked his phone for any missed calls or text messages, hoping by some miracle she would at least call to say goodbye or something. But, he knew there was so chance of that.

He knew he was never going to have another chance with her again.

"Neji-sama!"

He shot his head up at the sound of a maid calling his name. he looked up to her with a raised brow as she jogged up to him after entering the mansion from the front doors.

"T-there's someone here to see you! My lord." She bowed quickly.

His heart skipped a beat. He twisted his head to the door in confusion.

"She is waiting outside but refuses to come in, my lord it is—"

"Excuse me, thank you." He said without allowing her to finish. He brushed past her and fast-walked to the large doors.

His heart raced in anticipation as he pushed the door open, brushing past a servant who was coming back in to collect more luggage.

The late spring light shined in his eyes. He lifted his hand to his forehead in an attempt to cover it as he looked to the sparkling walkway where a female figure stood with her back turned. Her hands stood clasped behind her as she gazed at fountain.

"…Ten?" he whispered.

When the burning light left his eyes he was finally able to see the female figure in full view. His heart fell when instead of soft brown buns he saw short silver hair.

Kaede twisted around when she sensed his presence. She clutched gray sparkling hobo bag and sucked in her breath. She stood in a black mid-thigh pleated skirt and a gray off the shoulder top.

"Neji…" she said breathlessly.

"Kaede." He said, back to his original toneless, cold demeanor. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he stepped over to her with a dull expression.

She smiled weakly at him for a few moments before looking down and away from the bitter expression he gave her. After a few silent moments she finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I know. This is weird."

"What could you possibly want that you were actually able to sum up enough nerve to come here." He spat coldly.

"I know it was wrong of me to just show up unannounced like this but calling you wouldn't have been any better would it?"

He said nothing. After a few more silent moments she lifted her head and sucked in a deep breath.

"I just…I just came by to wish you—and the guys! Good luck at the Battle of the Bands."

He remained stoic as she continued.

"I know how much this means to you. I remember how excited you used to get when you talked about how when Omega hit its six year mark you were surely going to win. I never stopped believing you guys."

She looked into his eyes as she uncomfortably shifted on her feet.

"I know you hate me—"

"That's one way of putting it."

She cringed and shot her head towards the fountain.

"I'm not here to attempt to beg your forgiveness or anything like that. I'm just here to do what I promised I would do before we moved to Bangkok. Which was wish you luck at possibly the most important show of your life."

She sucked in her breath once again, "But I know it won't mean much seeing as you have Tenten now, I'm sure she's given you all the motivation you need—"

"We aren't together anymore. The only motivation I need is my music now."

Kaede blinked furiously as she twisted back to him. Her confused expression did nothing to hinder Neji's blank and uncaring one.

"Broken up? What's that supposed to mean? The last time we really talked you were so into her. You bragged about her like she was the one. Like she was the greatest thing in the—"

"Well it's over _now_ god dammit! I'm tired of fucking explaining myself! We're through alright! I messed up! She messed up! Everyone fucked up! That's. That." He spat bitterly.

Fearfully, Kaede held her hands to her chest and stared at him as if a strange being stood in front of her.

"Neji…what happened?"

"Like you give a damn. Look you've came, you've given your regards, you can leave now." He said coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly, putting her hands on her hips. "I know I may not be the person you remember and I've made some mistakes but that doesn't mean I don't care about you Neji. You're hurting, and I can tell. Talk to me." She sighed. "Please. What. Happened?"

"Ask her!" he shot, making her take a step back in surprise. "It all started with her! I don't know why I ever thought I could handle someone like her! She's loud-mouthed, sassy, irritable, short-tempered, a smart-alec, moody, pretentious, mischievous, egotistical, temperamental—!"

She watched as he stopped, breathing heavily as he stared into the distance.

"…Full of life…caring…lazy…funny…_horrible_ at math…confident…daring…amazing at sports…has one kick-ass right clutch…and god…" he breathed. "The way her eyes light up when she talks about our future together…I know she doesn't want to…I know she's scared…but she does it anyway…"

Keade blinked as she stared down the alien before her. She could honestly saw she had never in her life heard him speak this way about anyone.

Not even her.

When he realized he was dazed he shook his head and plopped onto the porch, his face in his hands.

As he slightly groaned Kaede took baby steps up to him. Cautiously, she bent forward a bit and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's my fault…" he mumbled. "I messed up…I mean I _really_ messed up…we both did, but I took it too far. We've both never really, truly taken our feelings into consideration. We were both so used to jumping from different people we didn't stop to think about how much we affected the person we were with. We both did that. The only difference between us is, Ten cared."

Keade said nothing, she simply bent down in front of him.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Kaede. I can walk around and act like losing her is nothing because I don't want to repeat my emotions after you left…but I can't…I've really lost her…"

"No you haven't."

He looked up to her. Kaede smiled weakly and patted his left shoulder. She looked into his eyes with her own glistened ones.

"I know, it's scary you find out that you care. But I think if you can show Tenten what you've showed me, you'll be able to understand each other better."

She let out a shaky, almost painful breath.

"I've never seen you more compatible with a person…I've never seen you so…so…so in love. You were meant to be together. And there has to be some sort of sign between you two that shows that, no matter how much you may try to convince yourselves this is only a fling."

He froze.

_The baby!_

"I'm no expert on stuff like this and I know you aren't either. I don't want to say it but I know it's the right thing to do. If you don't go after her you'll never be happy, and there will always be a rift in your heart when you look back in life and think of what you lost…I should know…I think about it every day…" she whispered.

"Neji. You're smart." Kaede smiled.

"Don't let her be like the others. Don't let this one go."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You do realize we can't avoid this forever, right?"<p>

Gaara said nothing as he trailed around the living room, looking for his book. Temari stormed behind him in shorts and a red tube top.

Everywhere he went, she followed. He didn't express his annoyance but she knew it was evident.

"Temari for the last time, I cannot think about it right now. I'll explain everything when we get home, maybe I'll even call you in Paris."

"Yeah right!" she snarled. "There's no way you'll call you'll be too busy! And I can't wait until you get back, I have to talk to Sakura too about—"

She jumped back when he twisted around to face her, "_You, _are not to say _anything_ to her. Don't call her. Don't go to her house. Don't even text her." He said darkly.

Temari raised a brow and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, who is the older sibling here? If I wanna talk to someone I'll damn well talk to them."

"If you value our relationship you won't." he said, back to his stony tone as he continued to look around.

Temari sighed and plopped down onto the large couch.

"Gaara, why won't you talk to me? You always tell me what's going on in your relationships and your life and I listen. I care about you and I care about Sakura. What happened between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled.

"Then you are not leaving this house until you do," she said firmly. "Battle of the Bands or no Battle of the Bands."

He turned back to her with his eyes narrowed. "I'm not a child Tem. I'll leave this damn house when I want to leave."

"Fine," she smirked. "Then I'll tell the guys you carried a stuffed raccoon around until you were twelve."

"Go ahead," he shrugged. "They already know. But unless those bastards enjoy their balls where they currently are they wouldn't say anything of it."

Temari blinked and flushed, "Fine! I'll tell the guys you wet your bed when you were ten!"

"You mean after a tried to sleep for the first time in forever and ended up having nightmares that still haunt me today?"

"FINE! I'll tell them—!"

"Go ahead and tell them whatever you want."

"You're not making this any fun, Gaara!" she growled.

"I'm not trying to make any of this fun!" he yelled, twisting around to her.

"You think I want to talk about how she made some mistakes that weren't under her control! How when I tried to fix things she didn't even want to look at me?! Or how she doesn't want to be with me because she's so fucking scared that she's not right for me?! You think I want to think about that at a time like this?! Well for your information it's all I'm thinking about when I should be thinking about the show! I CAN'T GET HER OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Breathing unevenly, he stared Temari down while she simply sat with her arms crossed and a blank expression on her head.

He ran a hand through his hair and turned away from her, "I've tried everything to convince her that she's special to me and she doesn't need to be a princess! I've worked everything out! I've made promises! I've been faithful! I'm working my ass off to look into a law I can only change when I'm king! WHAT DOES SHE WANT FROM ME!"

"Gaara. Calm. Down." Temari said sternly as he stood nearly hyperventilating.

She stood up and held her hands on his right arm, setting him down into the lounge chair next to him.

"Look at me." She ordered. "Gaara, look at me."

Breathing heavily, he forced his eyes towards his elder sister and looked at her with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"You have done _so_ much, Gaara." She reassured. "You have tried and pushed more for her than any girl would ever want, and Sakura knows this. This is bigger than just becoming a princess. This is about her life and her emotions and everything she's been through. The problem with these girls is that they think because of their past their hardly incapable of building perfect lives for themselves, especially Sakura, and she gets scared at just the thought of it. What I'm thinking now is that there is so much more to your break-up than any of you are letting on. I think the girls are finally coming out with their fears and insecurities and their emotions are taking them over. And I think you guys are realizing that you've met your match, and that scares you. You don't know how to handle it. None of you were prepared for how this year and how you would make each other feel, especially you…I think that's got a lot to do with what's going on here."

They sat in silence for a few dead moments before Gaara finally lifted his head and spoke up.

"So…what do I do now…?

Temari smiled confidently and ruffled his hair slightly.

"You keep pushing…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I never got a chance…I never got a chance to say I'm sorry."<p>

Sasuke slowly turned to his door with an unreadable expression on his face. He stood in front of his window, staring down as the closed up. With the luggage and everything packed, their driver stood out and patiently waited for the boys to make their way out.

He tsked and turned away when Renge leaned on the door, dressed casually as Sasuke had gotten her the day off.

"What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"For this," she waved her hands. "For everything. I shouldn't have come here."

"No." he stated. "I got myself in this mess. I only dragged you into it. It's good that you came here, Renge. If not I would have had to live with this my entire life…I would have had to live a lie with her."

"Everyone's hurting…you're hurting…and I feel like—"

"None of this is your fault Renge." He said sternly, coldly. "I had a choice and I made it. And now…now I have to figure out how and if I can make things right."

She stepped into the room, a painful expression on her face. In dark blue skinny jeans, a brown ruffle top and black heels, she stepped over to him.

"I hope you all end up making things right. And I promise I will do whatever I can to make things peaceful again." She said confidently

He half-smiled and turned to the window.

"I don't know…I think this time—"

"There you go doubting yourself again!" she shot.

He turned to her with a brow raised.

"You love her right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then isn't that all that matters…?" she whispered.

In silence in turned from her and walked over to his bedside table where his pictures still sat.

He had not taken down the ones of her that sat on there either. They sat as a reminder, but also as a motivation.

He set down the photo of the both of them she had brought in the box she came with all his/her things. The glass sat broken after he had crushed it in his chase after her, but he did not dare replace it.

Behind the photo, he picked up the sparkling necklace that had been untouched since he had brought it back from the jewelry store Monday night, after having taken it to be fixed early Sunday morning.

He clenched it in his hand as he walked back to Renge. She watched it sparkle in the sun's rays that rushed in from the window.

She let out a light gasp, which he noticed.

"She's really lucky…"

Though it was a whisper, he heard well. He looked into her eyes, as did she back to him.

"I'm sorry Renge…"

"I know. You don't have to apologize…I'm just jealous of her that's all…"

She breathed in as she lifted her hand and settled it on his chest.

"I just wish I could have your love like she does…"

He said nothing as she stared into his eyes.

"Could I ask you something…?" she whispered.

"Hm…?"

"I know I'm being selfish when I say this but…" she hesitated before continuing.

"Could I have one more kiss…? Just one last time…because I know this may be the last time I'll ever be able to get close to you like this…"

He half-smiled and slightly nodded. She smiled weakly and slightly blushed as she closed her eyes and leaned in.

They leaned in to brush their lips against each other and just when they were barely a centimeter apart he turned and brushed his lips against her cheek.

She froze and opened her eyes as he opened his mouth by her ear.

"I'm already in deep enough." He whispered, sending chills down her spine. "I would never do anything to make matters worse for myself, no matter who found out…I would know, and I would have to live with it…you're a good person Renge and I appreciate that. But I have to figure out how to get back someone who's of even greater importance to me…"

She smiled sadly and nodded against him. He stood up straight, his face blank again as he stuffed the necklace into his pocket.

He ruffled her hair as he began to walk past her. "Make sure you take good care of yourself and that baby."

She turned around to look at him as he left them room and smiled.

He lifted his hand up in a fit of goodbye as he stepped out without looking back.

"See you in three days."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>When all was set and ready and a fruitful dinner was had, the boys piled into the limousine and darted off to the airport. Though they hardly spoke, they were all thinking the same things.<p>

The time had finally come.

They wished the girls would at least call and wish them good luck.

And they were going to do whatever it took to win the Battle of the Bands.

On the way to the airport they passed by the fated Alpha household. The boys tried to force themselves not to look but they couldn't help but stare at the familiar home as they passed by it.

It was completely dark and the cars were gone, leaving only the motorcycle.

They wondered where they could be and if any of them were home.

The house looked so barren and dull in the nighttime when it was not lit up with all the house lights, blasting music, and dancing teenage girl who were trying their best to live life to the fullest.

As the limo shot past the house they had come to know so well, all five of the members of Omega couldn't help but feel empty inside.

Eventually, after what seemed like a drive through eternity, the boys made it to the airport where they were instantly met paparazzi photographers and fangirls of all kind, ready and waiting to wish them good luck and cover the story of their departure and ambitions for the tomorrow's news.

Eventually they made it onto the jet where the boys settled themselves in as their pilot prepared to take off.

The interior of the private jet was decked out in red wall design and carpeting. Chefs and flight attendants were at the ready while the boys could lounge of the leather seats, play video games, watch movies, sleep and generally relax.

"Wake me up when were in Korea." Shikamaru announced as he plopped himself onto the long leather couch, pushing a cushiony green blanket up his legs.

Sasuke and Neji took seats in the lounge chairs facing the video game console and proceeded to take out their laptops.

Gaara sat in another lounge chair and took out the book he had been searching for in the mansion.

Naruto took a seat though in one of the flight chairs by the window. He silently watched as the pilots began to take the plane off Japanese soil and eventually take to the skies.

As the pilot spoke he sub-consciously touched the guitar next to him and thought about heading to South Korea in the hopes of meeting a familiar face.

He slightly smiled to himself as the plane took to the sky in the night. The lights of Japanese buildings shined brightly as they left Japan to make their dreams come true.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where is this coming from all of a sudden girls? Just the other day we talked and you seemed like you were on cloud nine." Imoi gave a deep frown.<p>

The girls glanced at each other then back to their parents.

"Like we said…there's been some recent events that have…" Sakura cleared her throat. "Hindered our abilities and progress."

The girls sat in the Yamanaka household in their home of Ame. Seated across from them sat their parents which consisted of Imoi and Inoichi, Hiashi, Kagome, and Aoi, called for an emergency meeting that not all parents could attend.

"Girls, we don't understand." Kagome frowned.

"It's just really hard to explain…but we're asking that you listen to us here," Ino explained.

"I hope this doesn't have anything to do with those _boys_, did they hurt you in any way?" Hiashi demanded.

"It's a long story father, but we can assure you we are all right…" Hinata reassured.

Aoi sighed as he looked to the five girls before them who looked nothing like the vibrant young girls they know them to be.

"You girls do know this will change a lot of you choose to do this. We don't allow you to just up and turn back."

Once more the girls glanced at each other in a way of mentally speaking to one another.

"We know." Megami spoke barely above a whisper.

Sakura sighed.

"But we've made our decision.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The nighttime Korean lights felt so lively and familiar as Naruto stared out to them from the taxi window.<p>

He sighed contently to himself. He always enjoyed coming to South Korea and especially now that he had a friend he could come and see.

After arriving to South Korea two hours prior the boys immediately went into the qualifiers which was more simply registration, qualifications (years active, members present, ect.) and a demonstration on their abilities.

Of course, they made it in.

By now it was just past eleven. The boys had gone off to the hotel to get some rest before they headed for Paris in the early hours of the morning.

He on the other hand had someone he needed to see before he could go to Paris, otherwise he'd never be able to make it through the show.

The taxi driver pulled into the familiar Haruno hospital and Naruto, after giving a generous payment, stepped out of the taxi with his guitar in hand.

Silently, with the familiar beanie upon his head and glasses shielding his eyes, he stepped into the hospital.

Passing the front desk and walking down the halls he faintly remembered, he hoped she still remained in the same room. The hospital smelled of hand sanitizer and alcohol rub as he passed rooms with various patients with various problems in them.

When he found the room once again he smiled to himself when he saw the familiar face. But, the smile fell to a sad one once he saw her condition.

Gidae sat as she had the day Naruto and the boys went back to Japan after the CD signing. The only difference being now her condition had worsened. Before he even stepped in he noticed her breathing was deep and slow, as if she were forcing herself.

Heavy oxygen ran through her as well as life support beside her. The veins upon her bare head were visibly engraved in and dark bags sat underneath her eyes as well as dried blood on her nose. Her head rested against the hospital pillow and the only sound came from her slow heart monitor.

Nonetheless, he smiled. He had to be strong.

"A princess shouldn't be lounging in bed like this, she should be seeing the world. Or at least let someone show it to her."

Gidae's eyes nearly popped out their socket. She forced her head to turn to the door as Naruto quickly rushed in.

"Don't force yourself Gidae! I've got you!" he said quickly.

He set down the guitar and pulled her blanket back up to her. He put his hand under her head and rested it back onto the pillow.

"Naruto…is…it really you?" her voice croaked hopefully, barely recognizable.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I-I knew you…would come back…!" her voice cracked as her dried and cracked lips pulled into a smile.

"I promised you I would. And I always keep my promises dattebayo."

"I'm…so happy you came…" she breathed contently. "I…I…really wanted…wanted to wish you good luck…at the Battle…of the…of the…Bands…you should be in Paris…what are you doing…here?"

He smiled as he took a seat on her left where she laid so she wouldn't have to turn herself around. Behind him the window shined the darkness and the South Korean lights mixed together into the white lit room.

"Well the qualifiers were today in South Korea so I thought it was the perfect opportunity to come and see you! I can't come to South Korea without seeing one of my best girls!" he beamed as he took off his sunglasses and beanie.

Gidae cracked another weak smile and her red eyes glistened.

His smile slightly dropping, Naruto cleared his throat and willed himself to ask the question he didn't want to.

"So…how are you doing…?"

"Not so hot…as you can see…" her smile was bitter-sweet as if she were about to cry but at the same time she was happy.

"This is finally it…the doctors say…they said they don't know how much….much longer…exactly…but they don't think…I'll make it to the end of the month…"

"Gidae…"

"Yes…" she said in a whisper. "I guess all those times wishing…and hoping that tomorrow would be a new day…only stayed as dreams…"

He lifted his hand and touched her swollen, pale and vein covered left. He clasped it in his as she forced herself to lay completely on her back as she stared up to the ceiling.

"You know…I…I've lost complete use of my legs…even if I could…I can't walk anymore..." she whispered painfully.

He clenched her hand.

"I can…no longer see in….my right eye…Naruto…" she whispered, both eyes glistening with tears "I can't see in my right eye anymore…"

"Gidae…I'm so sorry." He mumbled, looking down.

She smiled weakly once again, "Please don't be…a lot of good has happened…since you left as well…my father…and brothers have come by…more often…I've met some people just like me…in the hospital…girls my age…I never usually left this room…but…but you've…all of you…have given me strength…and I'll be forever grateful…"

She trailed her eyes to him when she felt the tickling of salty tears on her vein covered left arm.

Naruto sat with his face on her arm, crying into it bitterly.

"I wish I could have more for you! I-I should have done more! I-I'm sorry Gidae! Y-you don't deserve a-any of this…!"

"Who really does…? Life's just funny…I guess…"

She lifted her right arm slightly and took her time leaning over to touch his hair. Her now gray and lifeless right eye focused slightly elsewhere as she did while her left was completely on him.

"Please don't cry…I'm thankful…that's why I'm…I'm glad you came Naruto…I don't know how long I have…and I don't know when I'll see you again…"

He cried harder into her arm as she slowly patted his head.

_Everything around me is falling apart! _He thought.

"I only have one regret…" she laughed weakly. "…I'm sad I'll never be able to go to…an Omega concert…it's always been my dream…to chant your names with others…hear and feel the music…dance…and sing like I have no worries or problems…like I don't have a tomorrow…but having you here by me…it's ten times better…"

He sniffled as he lifted his head. He wiped his nose and rubbed his eyes as he attempted to look at her straightly.

"How does a personal concert sound?"

"W-what…?" she whispered.

He smiled half-heartedly as he bent forward and picked up his guitar. Gidae gave him a confused but anticipated expression as he took a deep breath and let it out.

"I wrote this for you some time ago, after we got back to Japan. This…may not be your dream, but I hope it's the next best thing.

As he began to play, Gidae listened with glistening and hopeful eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy, where are you going?<br>I'm holding, all the light to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!**_

_**(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?  
>(Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse.<br>(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?  
>(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!<strong>_

_**The sun and moon have joined in celebration;  
>Have you forgotten our affiliation?<br>When you're not here to share your laughter with me,  
>I just can't find my inspiration, but it's:<strong>_

_**Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,  
>Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,<br>Fairy, where are you going?  
>I'm holding, all the light to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!<br>(Why?!) x3**_

_**(Oh yeah!) My feelings rush from my heart's core.  
>Seeing white flakes on the beach pour,<br>Makes me wonder when the sky was even orange.**_

_**(Oh yeah!) And I start to remember that rainbow,  
>Those seven beams that we once saw, start to flow as snow inside my mind.<strong>_

_**Those times you laughed brought out a strange mystery,  
>Of unknown strength summoned from deep within me.<strong>_

_**Snowing, you're holding your arms and trembling but,  
>I know the deep warming feeling would come if you could somehow find me,<br>Fairy, slowly,  
>But surely, you're walking your way,<br>Oh, Hang in there!  
>(Why?!) x7<br>(Yeah!) x7**_

_**You put the best in me, like a magic spell,  
>A guy like me, can enjoy laughing now.<br>All it ever took from you, was that single perfect smile.  
>So you're my,<br>My lone fairy!**_

_**It's Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,  
>Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,<br>Fairy, where are you going?  
>I'm holding, all the light to your way and to a brand new day!<strong>_

_**It's Snowing,  
>Keep going, be honest and smile because I know,<br>With just the light,  
>You've given me we'll be alright!<strong>_

_**Snowing!…. Fairy!….  
>I'll clear the way till your in my eyes,<br>Racing to your side and I'll cry,  
>"Snow Fairy!"<strong>_

_**Don't Say Goodbye!**_

* * *

><p>As he strummed the last bit he smiled to Gidae who lay tears running down her face that sat with a full smile on her contorted face.<p>

With all her strength she lifted her left arm and held his right cheek. He clasped his hand on hers and sighed, neither noticing her heart monitor slowing down.

"Thank you Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…" she whispered as she closed her eyes, silent tears running down her smiling face.

"Thank you, Gidae."

"And I will be…forever grateful…" she said in what felt like a distant whisper.

"…Don't say goodbye…" he sang in a whisper as he too closed his eyes with silent tears running down his face.

When he was answered with a long beeping and a limp hand on his cheek, his heart burned.

_Please don't say goodbye…_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, looks like school is cancelled today."<p>

The girls looked up from their current situation and looked at Tenten who held the phone to her ear.

"What do you mean, why?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Listen to this."

She put the phone back down and pressed the replay button. The phone beeped and replayed the message:

"_Due to an sudden fire in classroom 607, all classes both a.m. and p.m. are cancelled for Konoha high school today. For more information please contact the district at 855—_

"Hey! That's the music room!" Megami announced.

Hinata gasped, "Oh I hope Kurenai-sensei wasn't in there!"

"We'll just call her in a little bit and check on her, I'm she's fine but she must be really upset about the room," Ino frowned.

The girls nodded to each other and turned back to their work.

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion, "I wonder how it caught on fire in the first place."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Before the boys knew it they were back on their jet in the morning and heading towards Paris. The qualifiers had gone perfectly and the boys had gotten a little sleep before they awoke at five a.m. to get said jet and make it to Paris by ten a.m.<p>

When the boys arrived they were a little more than exhausted, having only been able to sleep a little on the jet. But, they knew there was work to be done.

Naruto whistled as he stared at the limo window, admiring the streets of Paris.

"It's always great coming here, you know? This place is so lively."

"Naruto come back inside, we're discussing today's schedule." Itachi ordered.

Naruto blew out a bored breath and crept back into the limo that contained the members of Omega, Itachi, and Midori who slept on Itachi's shoulder with her earphones in, a result of jet lag.

Itachi, with his reading glasses on, focused his attention on the paper before him.

"Alright, when we get to the hotel you guys can get settled in and relax a little bit, I know you're all tired. But at noon we're heading to the stadium for last minute rehearsal and clothing and mike check with the other bands. That should be most of the day so when we get back I want you all promptly in bed by eleven. If you don't get enough sleep you're not going to be worth shit tomorrow and Orochimaru is going to give me a world of crap."

"Since when do we have a bed time?" Neji remarked.

"If you actually want a chance tomorrow I think it would be good to get some sleep."

The boys said nothing further as the limo drove them through the quite narrow streets of Paris. The boys had been to Paris a few times before for things such as part of their world tour, CD signings, so they were familiar with their surrounds.

Even so, none of them would admit the emptiness they felt that being outside of Japan brought, and being so far away from the ones they used to say they loved.

After a couple minutes the limo pulled up to the _Monte des Reves_ (**World of Dreams**) hotel, the finest on the west end of Paris, France. Itachi assisted Midori in as the rest of the boys stepped out while bellmen began unloading the limo of their bags.

After checking in the boys trekked up to their penthouse suite for some much needed rest.

Even Midori was surprised to see all five boys collapsed, as if their sleep schedule had been ridiculous the last few days.

"I'm a little worried about them," she sighed when their individual doors closed shut.

Itachi stepped next to her with his hands in his pockets. "They're strong guys. They may be in pain but they know when and how they should act. They'd never let anything, maybe not even death, get in the way of their dreams. If anything they'd use it to fuel their heart and mind and make a better person out of themselves."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright you pansies! Time to get up! We're heading to the stadium!" Itachi barked at 11:45 a.m.<p>

Midori rolled her eyes as she clutched her bag and the door knob, "don't yell at them, they'll only be more annoyed."  
>"Yeah well," he glanced at his watch, "we're on a schedule."<p>

The (irritable) boys individually trudged out of their rooms. Itachi grimaced at their appearances.

"Clean yourselves up would you? You aren't walking out here looking like bums. It's not very Omega like."

"I'm off," Midori stated as she quickly kissed him and turned to the five boys who stood silent.

"You boys play nice with the other bands." She smiled and winked. Turned around, Midori headed out to hail a cab to take her to her own business she had in Paris.

"Well, you heard me." Itachi said sternly, turning back to back them.

"Make it fast, we're on a schedule."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look who finally decided to show up!"<p>

"Yo! Dragneel!" Naruto called, waving to Natsu who stood by the other members of Delta on the large T stage with other bands.

"Took you guys long enough. We hoped that you chickened out and decided to stay in Japan." Gray smirked.

"What? Do you feel threatened by us?" Neji smirked.

Jellal huffed, "Not on your life."

The boys of both bands looked to their surroundings and the other bands that went about making sure everything was ready for them come tomorrow's show. There was no lock of determination or confidence in any person of any group, all had come to win and in the end only one could say they were the top band in the world. Following the win would mean heavy world broadcast and endorsement deals, more fame and popular than they ever thought possible and a ferry of other opportunities and prizes to be won.

It was the chance of the lifetime to really calm oneself king or queen.

"Looks like stiff competition." Zeref murmured.

"Aw, they're nothing compared to us. As much as I hate to admit we're the only two groups that have a shot." Loke chuckled.

"Don't get so cocky, Lion. We haven't seen anyone's full potential yet." Shikamaru remarked. "Not even our own…"

The boys soon separated and moved onto to clothing and mike checks, music, lighting positions needed and back up dancers if needed. It was encouraged for the contestants to think of the show as just another concert, so to prevent uneasiness and un-comfort. Finally, each was given a large room backstage where they could do their final practice in solitude.

As the boys practiced for the final time before the big day Saturday, Itachi stormed into the room, alerting them and seizing the practice.

"What's going on? I just heard that you guys let your back up dancers go! You do realize we need them too—"

"We didn't fire the backup dancers." Gaara stated quickly.

"What?" Itachi asked, confused.

"We didn't fire them. We just told them we wouldn't need them for the second song."

"What do you mean? You've been practicing with them—"

"We've decided…" Sasuke sighed. "To change a few things."

Itachi stared at the blankly for a few moments, his hands in his dress pant pockets.

"Just bear with us on this Itachi." Naruto pleaded, "We've done last minute things plenty of times. We just wanted to do something better."

Itachi sighed and glanced at his watch.

"It's getting late. I hope you have whatever your doing figured out well because when we get back I want your asses in bed."

"We aren't twelve!" Sasuke snarled as Itachi turned around.

"Sure, whatever." He called, lifting his hand up in a wave as he left them to their work.

The boys looked at each other, and together, just as the girls do, mentally communicating, all knowing and hoping that what they were going to do would work as they hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ten fifty p.m. You have ten minutes to crawl into your big boy pajamas and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Itachi stared at his phone time for the fifth time as they stepped back into the hotel hours later.<p>

The boys said nothing as they individually crept into their bedrooms. Oddly enough, not one of them had their minds on the show tomorrow, but something else tried to take over instead, something they never thought to be more important.

Silently, Gaara proceeded to unpack a few things from his three days worth luggage. Ever since Sakura came into his life he had found that he'd, somehow, actually been able to sleep some nights, even for a little bit without nightmares, but he knew he would be back to square one tonight, not that it would affect his performance tomorrow, as it never did.

As he took out his pajamas nonetheless so he could at least comfortably lay in bed, he stopped at the feeling of something unfamiliar. More actually, a few unfamiliar things.

What felt like cold plastic grazed his hand, but he knew it wasn't just plastic.

He pulled the item out and found it to be a plastic bag. Confused, he untied it and was surprised to see a collection of DVD's clasped together. On top of the DVD was a sticky note marked:

_Tenten's home videos_

_Directed by Tenten (and sometimes other people)_

Confused, he sat down on his bed. He didn't remember packing Tenten's videos. Hell, he didn't even own them, they were supposed to be in the bookcase in the living room at the girls house along with some in her own room.

Then suddenly it hit him. The boxes Sakura and Megami brought over. They had contained the bag with the DVD's. Sakura must have put them in without realizing, he assumed and a maid must have accidently packed them, thinking them to be something he needed.

His heart skipped a beat when he thought about all the memories each DVD held. Nearly every moment, every adventure, every laugh, every tear, every hug, every kiss, and every aftermath confession.

He jumped up to his door and peeked out. Itachi was nowhere in sight. Assuming he had gone to pick Midori up, he stepped into the living room.

With a deep breath he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, loudly.

Moments later, the boys, who were still up themselves but in their pajamas, individually stepped out of their rooms.

"Gaara? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Some of us actually sleep you know." Neji bit.

Ignoring him, Gaara looked to all of them.

"You guys wanna see something?"

The boys glanced at each other in confusion then looked back to him. With that as an answer, he motioned for them to follow him back to his room. And so they did.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"—<em>So today we're on The Alpha. The guys got a boat and they decided to call it this because this is they're new name for us or something," Tenten said boredly as the camera bobbed as she walked on the deck. She turned the camera to Sakura who looked to the boat.<em>

"_So Miss. Haruno, what do you think of The Alpha?"_

_Sakura giggled, "why did you bring that?"_

"_I have to capture everything! I direct as a side job, you know that. You're being interviewed! Answer the question!"_

_Sakura playfully rolled her eyes, "Well—"_

_She jumped back suddenly as Ino jumped in front of her in her sundress and black sunglasses. "I think it's absolutely magnificent! They should have given it a better name though! You know? Like The Ino."_

"_That's a horrible name." Sakura grumbled._

"_Your face is a horrible name!"_

"_That made so much sense." Sakura sighed sarcastically, making Ino fume._

_Tenten suddenly twisted around when she heard giggling behind her. Hinata blushed and held a hand to her face when Tenten turned the camera on her._

"_What do you think of the new boat?"_

"_It's actually a yacht." Sakura corrected from behind her._

"_P-please don't videotape me Tenten…" Hinata mumbled, her hand still shielding her face._

"_Hey where's red?" she asked, waving the camera around._

" _WOOHOO! I'm the queen of the world!"_

_Tenten turned the camera on the boat where Megami stood on the tip._

"_Megami get down from there! The boat hasn't even moved yet! If you fall we're not calling the hospital just because you want to pull some titanic type shit!" Sakura yelled._

_Megami grumbled as Tenten laughed and switched off the camera. _

The screen went black then moments later, another image popped up.

"_Guess what just happened tonight!" Tenten sang as she faced the camera to herself, noticeably in the girls living room. _

_She twisted the camera back around to the door where the rest of the girls were coming in from the darkness outside._

"_What you mean my amazing performance tonight?" Ino cooed, tossing her hair back as the other girls shrugged off their coats._

"_As if!"_

_Tenten's remark made Ino grimace and huff._

"_I'm talking about tonight's little confession!"_

_Hinata instantly jumped and dropped her coat. She burned red and backed up behind Sakura and Megami, avoiding the camera that came closer._

"_You guys are all in love now! It's so cute!"_

"_L-let's not talk about it…please…" Hinata whispered._

_Sakura laughed as both she and Megami moved out of the way to reveal the squirming Hinata. _

"_Are you really sure you are Hinata? Don't you think you guys have moved a little fast? I mean it's only been a few months." Ino frowned a bit._

_Hinata lifted her head and gave a weak smile as she stared to the floor._

"_Naruto and I have known each other for much longer than that…even so…time means nothing…you know when you really love someone…I can't put into words the way I feel about him…and the way he makes me feel…"_

_The girls stood in a dead silence for a few moments, simply glancing back and forth at each other, excluding Hinata and Tenten._

"_Alright! No more of this sappy shit!" Megami whined._

"_Yeah, let's get some dinner." Tenten groaned as she dropped the camera to her side. "I'm starving!"_

The screen went black once again and after a few moments another image came up.

_Loud cheering and flashing lights shined as instantly the camera came upon Sakura and Ino who stepped out holding the large trophy that signified their win of the World Dance Competition once again. Gaara and Shikamaru stepped out next to them as the girls smiled and tugged on the trophy they both tried to hold._

"_Guess who just won the World Dance Competition again?!" Tenten's voice said from behind the camera._

"_Who do you think?"_

_She twisted the camera around to where Megami stood, sticking her tongue out with Sasuke on her arm as the crowd of people cheered for the girls._

"_Didn't surprise me!"_

_She twisted around again to where Naruto and Hinata stood. The girls all still in their dancing sweats._

_Naruto beamed, his arm around Hinata's shoulder._

"_What do you guys think? We did alright?"_

"_I think we did damn good. But I don't have to think. I know." Ino smirked as Tenten navigated the camera back to her._

"_Yeah that's right, you don't think." Sakura said under her breath, causing Ino to shoot a glare towards her._

_Tenten laughed from behind the camera once again._

"_What are you doing? Where did you get that?" _

_She turned to face Neji who raised a brow, stepping up next to Megami and Sasuke._

"_I brought it with me in case we won! I wanted to film it!"_

"_What do you mean in case?!" Ino growled from behind her._

_Neji rolled his eyes, "cut that thing off we have to make some announcements."_

"_Ugh…" _

The screen cut to black once again and moments later, another image came.

"_Hellooo!" Tenten's voice cooed as the camera came onto Hinata and Naruto who snuggled on the girls couch. Naruto looked up to her and smiled while Hinata shied away._

"_Say hi to the world," she called as she turned the camera a bit to where Megami sat on Sasuke's lap on the chair. He looked towards it with a blank expression as she beamed and waved. _

"_Hi world! I'm Megami! I like cake!"_

"_Anyway…" Tenten grumbled as she lowered the camera to where Ino and Sakura were in a heated conversation on the floor that it seemed everyone had been listening too._

"_Hey!" she yelled, catching they're attention._

_Instantly, Ino posed and Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino blew a kiss to the camera._

"_Like I was saying—" Sakura continued._

_She turned the camera a bit to where Shikamaru and Gaara sat with their legs up on the couch across from the other._

"_So as you can see the guys have been living with us for a week now and it's been kinda hectic. But now we're kind of just relaxing I guess. Ino and Sakura won't shut up…like usual."_

"_Bitch!" the girls said in unison while the camera still focused on Shikamaru and Gaara who smirked._

"_What's with you and video-taping everything?"_

"_It keeps the memories and helps pass time." She answered swiftly as she turned the camera around to Neji which whom she sat in front of, both on a chair._

_He raised a brow at the camera and put his hand in front, blocking the image._

"_Hey!" she whined, turning away._

"_Hey what do you guys feel like doing?" Megami whined. "Boredom gives me rashes."_

"_I thought it was latex that gave you rashes." Hinata frowned._

"_We don't talk about that!" Megami shot._

"_It's still early, we could just do something later tonight." Ino waved her hand nonchalantly waving her hand._

"_We have plans!" Naruto and Megami yelled._

"_Like what?" Neji called from behind Tenten. "Neither of you have social lives outside of us and World of Warcraft."_

_The majority of them laughed as both half-twins blushed._

"_Shut the hell up Hyuga!" they said at the same time._

"_We might as well call it a day. It's been an annoying week." Shikamaru sighed._

_Ino scoffed, "Oh like you've done anything productive besides sleep in the woods and every other godforsaken place."_

_The lot laughed again. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Gaara nudged him._

"_Alright, snack time." Tenten announced._

"_I'm game!" Naruto chanted as the ten began talking over each other as they stood to head to the kitchen. _

The screen went to black once more. But this time, it took almost a minute before the screen came on again.

"_First day at Konoha high! Over and done!"_

_All four girls looked up to the camera as they sat in the kitchen in after school clothes. They looked at Tenten in confusion._

"_Where did you get that?" Sakura asked._

"_Isn't that dad's camera?" Megami questioned as she stuffed her mouth with cheezits from the box in her hand._

"_He let me have it when we moved." Tenten explained from behind the camera. "Now! How did everyone like they're first day of school?"_

_Sakura and Megami shrugged._

"_Well I thought it was fantastic! I was the best dressed of course!"_

"_I'm so sure." Tenten said blandly, issuing a middle finger from Ino._

"_I thought it was okay." Hinata smiled as Tenten turned the camera to her left where she sat next to her while Sakura, Ino, and Megami sat across from them._

"_It could have been better though."_

"_Of course it could have been!"_

_When Megami spoke Tenten turned the camera to her, "You know, if we hadn't had to deal with those first class a-holes."_

"_Those guys weren't so bad," Sakura shook her head. "We just have to get used to them, that's all."_

"_It was weird to see Neji-niisan there. I completely forgot he went to Konoha high…my father didn't say a word of it to me." Hinata spoke with her head down when Tenten quickly turned the camera to her._

"_We can easily avoid them. It's not like we have to deal with these guys this year. Trust me," Tenten said, quickly turning the camera to herself then back around. "They're just gonna be faces in the hall."_

_The girls nodded and gave their individual agreements._

The boys couldn't help but smile.

How wrong they were.

How wrong they were about them being just five more faces. They became so much more than they ever thought they would be and vise versa.

They boys saw noticeable differences in the girls since the first day they came to Konoha high. Now, seven months later, both Hinata and Megami's hair had grown and Hinata had grown out her bangs. Sakura had cut hers and Ino had cut her bang some. Tenten no longer wore thick bands in her buns as well.

Hinata hardly wore long-sleeves anymore because she was no longer too shy to show too much of herself anymore.

Megami hardly wore baggy, tomboyish and hip-hop clothes anymore, which she usually did when they girls began going to Konoha high and navigated to more of a hipster type of style. Even her stupidity meter had somehow risen.

Sakura dressed less like a prep school girl as she had begun to do after the first day (which was more punk) and she had become more open around the guys.

Ino's style had amplified and she had begun to emphasize her love for fashion more. She dressed in more accessories and talked more highly of herself—not that she didn't before.

Tenten, who dressed more predominantly in skinny jeans and loose shirts developed more of a tight, slightly gothic clothing. She wore more girly things, even though they were darker colors.

The girls personalities had emphasized more and they'd quickly become open with the boys and the school, where as they tried to—and failed at—keeping to themselves.

It was quite some time before any of the boys spoke up when the DVD shut off at the last clip within it. All sat and thought about everything they had been through up until this point and how it had greatly affected their lives.

Christmas.

The field trip in Hokkaido.

Meeting each other's parents.

The return of Sasori and the others.

The dance competition.

The week they spent together.

Furyoka.

Kai.

Their parents.

Old relationships.

The trial.

The midnight break-up.

Everything. Individual and not, had brought the boys to one conclusion.

"I love her." Naruto said aloud.

"I love her." Neji repeated.

"I love her." Gaara followed.

"I love her." Sasuke said after.

"I love her…so god damn much…" Shikamaru finished.

"I love all of them." Naruto said, looking up to his best friends who finally realized that they couldn't fight it anymore. "We've said it to them plenty of times but I don't think we really understood how much until now."

"I can't imagine life without her." Neji followed to himself. "I want her by my side…I want to have this baby…I've let my pride run my life…now anymore…"

"I don't care about what happened with Sai," Shikamaru breathed to himself, "we can deal with that in the long run…I just want her back…"

"I have to do whatever it takes…I have to do whatever it takes to prove to her that she's a princess in my eyes…and that _I _have to be worthy of her…" Gaara slightly whispered to himself.

"I've been an idiot…" Naruto stated to himself. "I ruined something special. Something that could last forever…I let my frustrations get the better of me…now I have to make things right…"

"I've completely destroyed her…" Sasuke whispered to himself. "And I don't know how or if I can put the pieces back together…but I'll do whatever it takes…I'll prove to her that I love her…even if it takes an eternity…"

The boys looked at each other. Mentally they understood each other.

Never in their lives had they felt emptier, more lost, and lonelier, than they felt right now. But they knew for a fact that they needed to make things right.

But first things first, they had a Battle of the Bands to win.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Clawing through dirt and grime, the five crept low in the dark of the ground as they avoided the search lights that blazed. Just a few feet away sat the iron clad gates that kept them trapped in the gates of hell. Just a few feet away, they saw freedom.<p>

Removing their bright orange uniforms and stealing clothing from the officers they beat to death proved a fruitful idea, on one person's part anyway.

A few of them couldn't help their heart rate and the sweat that ran down they're body when they thought about being caught.

But, then there were others. Others that thought nothing of being caught, or even freedom itself.

The only thing they had on their mind was how sweet vengeance would taste once they grasped it and just how much of it they would take.

They were ready. They and the five that stood waiting outside the walls proved ready to completely annihilate those who wronged them. No matter the consequences.

Just as they reached the breach of the gates that had been made ready for them, the alarms went off.

But, they were far too late. For before anyone could probably understand what was going on, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was not an exaggeration to say that the much of the world was energized the following day.<p>

It was finally the day of the World Battle of the Bands, a highly televised and highly watched yearly show that would change the face of whoever won.

All day the event was televised as if it were the Olympics. People rooted for their countries group or even a group they simply liked whose music or culture wasn't related to their country. Celebrations and gatherings were held. Signs were made. Crowds gathered. All around the world media showed everyone's excitement for the show.

Twenty groups were entered. Fifteen groups were officially qualified. Ten would make it to the quarter-finals. Five would make it to the semi-finals. Three would make it finals. There would only be a first and second place.

Media surrounded the stadium where thousands who were lucky enough to buy (afford) a ticket, excitingly awaited entrance.

Omega stepped into the large backstage stadium at seven p.m., where they would have an hour to get changed, do mike checks, music, dancers, and to make sure everything overall was completely perfect.

As the boys and Itachi walked through the hype of everyone getting ready they examined their surroundings.

Sound and lighting people ran like wild chickens. A girl from a Swedish rock band complained in heavy Swedish profanity about having the wrong lipstick. A guy from an Italian alternative band stood having panic attacks about losing his 'priceless' guitar pick while a French (who nearly had no idea what he was saying) sound girl tried to interpret that she would find him another one.

They decided to stop by Delta's dressing room to wish them good luck before they began their work. Itachi headed onto the dressing room with his working tools, ushering them to hurry up.

When the boys walked in they found all members of Delta sitting down, unchanged and not preparing.

With them sat five girls.

All ten seemed relaxed as they sat and talked in the dressing room. When the door opened they all stopped and turned their attention to the boys.

"Hey! Would you look who it is!" Natsu smiled, Lisanna seated next to him in front of his mirror.

"We were just talking about you guys." Gray smiled, shirtless with Juvia on his knee.

"Good things?" Neji raised a brow.

Jellal shrugged, Erza situated confidently next to him. "Maybe."

"You guys remember the girls right?" Loke beamed towards Lucy who blushed.

"Stop it!" she nudged him, turning to Omega. "Hey guys, long time no see!"

"Hey Lucy," Naruto smiled. "Erza."

"A pleasure to see you again," she nodded to them.

"Juvia."

"Hello again," she smiled weakly as she pushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

"Ultear."

"Hello boys," she cooed, waving a gloved hand as she sat on Zeref's lap.

"Lisanna."

"Hi guys," she waved.

The boys knew the girlfriends of Delta very well. Like how they used to be with the girls, they were very close. They were more than boyfriends and girlfriends. They were all best friends.

"What are you doing? The show starts in an hour. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Gaara asked.

"Aw, we've got time," Loke reassured, twirling Lucy's hair in one finger. "We just wanted to spend a little time with our girls before we go on. You know, for good luck."

"We almost didn't allow them to come. But then we thought," Jellal said. "It just wouldn't feel right if they weren't here with us."

"You guys are so sweet!" Lisanna giggled.

"What's with all this sappy lovey-dovey stuff. I don't get you guys." Natsu grimaced, his hands behind his head.

The lot laughed when Lisanna elbowed his chest.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't worry. The boys made us make sure that we'll be rooting for you guys too. You need a female's charm." Erza smiled.

"What she means is, we're all equals here. We just want to wish you good luck." Zeref said.

"And as much as we know we're going to whip your asses out there," Natsu smirked. "We want you to your best. We're all representing Japan after all."

The boys nodded to them in respect.

"We just came to wish you guys good luck too." Shikamaru said. "But if don't want us to completely wipe the floor with you, you had better prepare yourselves."

"Yeah right!" Loke laughed. "We'll see about that!"

"So we will. We'd better go get ready ourselves. See you on the stage." Sasuke nodded as the boys turned to leave.

"Yo! Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned around, as well did the other boys at the sound of Natsu's voice.

With a dead serious expression, Natsu stood up and walked over to Naruto.

Blankly, the boys looked at each other as they stood, at the same height, completely face to face.

Suddenly, they both smiled at the same time when Natsu held up his right hand.

"When this is whole mess is over, let's go celebrate. Omega and Delta. No matter what."

Naruto lifted his right hand and clasped it with his.

"You got it, Dragneel."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome one and all! Yes! You know it! It's that time of year! Welcome to this year's Worldwide Battle of the Bands! Where there will be only one!"<p>

The thousands in attendance cheered and millions watching in their homes or elsewhere cheered as the Battle of the Bands officially began.

Famous British actor and talk show host Jay Bishop would be hosting the Battle of the Bands. He stood black suited with a black bow tie and dark brown windswept hair.

"Tonight is a night of excitement! Fulfillment! And a night for some, to make their dreams come true! Tonight! Legends are made!—"

The groups stood listening as they all stood, lined up as they waited to be called where they would all come on for an introduction, then return back so the first group would go on.

A panel of judges stood in front of the stage but they were simply a formality. The real judges were the audiences and their votes and reactions would be recorded on a site to determine who was good enough to move onward, who was not popular, and who deserved to win.

As the boys patiently waited they easily ignored the flirtatious looks girls from different groups gave them. Something not usually done in the past.

As Jay drabbled on, Itachi stepped up to the boys to give one final look over before he allowed them to go on.

Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes as he looked at them like a hawk. But, they were surprised when Itachi suddenly sighed.

"Alright you guys…your moments here. Your big moment. This is something you all have been working towards for years and now you can finally stand and say you made it to the Battle of the Bands…but…just remember…"

The boys looked at him in surprise. They hadn't expected him to give some kind of a speech.

"Just remember…no matter what happens, you're still an amazing band, and an amazing group of friends. You have heart, and a passion for music and a love for your fans. Sometimes that's just all you'll ever need. So…I want you to go out there and do your best, and no matter what anyone says, you're number one."

"Are you showing weakness in front of us Itachi?" Neji smirked.

"You're like little brothers to me…some of you are…"

Sasuke averted his eyes.

"It's my job to make sure you only have the best interests at heart…this isn't about winning…it's about proving you love what you do…"

"_We're not in it to win. We just love what we do…we love to dance." Sakura shrugged as the girls nodded their agreements._

Somehow, the boys recalled the memory at the same time.

"Good luck out there." Itachi called as he backed up towards the other managers and backup dancers, just as the groups were called out for their introductions.

The boys nodded to him, Naruto even saluted, as they were the seventh to step out into the beaming lights and the cheering crowd.

Itachi hoped that the girls were watching. That they were secretly cheering the boys on no matter what may hinder their relationship. He knew the boys needed their support, and he hoped with all his heart that they could feel it.

When introductions were done, the Battle of the Bands was finally underway.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes into the show, the boys barely crept back into their dressing room.<p>

Each one of them was pale and had a dead silence with dark clouds looming over them like a disease.

It was bad.

It was just, the boys didn't know how bad it had been, but they knew it wasn't even quarter-final worthy.

They had sung 'One Minute Back' a song from their new album. It contained backup dancers, complicated dancing, heavy notes, and strong cues. On any other day the boys could have gone through it without a hitch, but they didn't realize just how much the pain of losing the girls would affect them.

They were so sure, with their expertise and professionalism they would be able to go through the song with confidence, but out there they became weak and long.

The song was sung, okay. The dancing was somewhat off and Neji didn't hit the note he was supposed to. Not the judges, and not much of the crowd was impressed they could surely see that.

"Okay…okay…yes sir…yes I understand…yes…yes…okay." Itachi blabbered annoyingly as he sat on the phone with a fuming Orochimaru who complained about all the work put in, only for the boys to look like amateurs on a song. Orochimaru hardly ever ranted to the boys because he saw them as his children. Itachi nodded obediently as he typed away on his laptop

But, whenever the record company saw fit to be angry, he did.

The boys could hear him from the phone but none of them would have it, they were sick to their stomachs. Even Delta was shocked to see their state, for they had gone and come off with a perfect performance.

The only chance they really had now of making it to the quarter-finals was the Special Talents section, where a group would have another chance to impress the crowd and gain brownie points by distributing one members ability to excel. May it be an instrument, singing, or dancing.

They already picked who would be going out.

When Itachi ended the call he sighed and turned around to the boys.

"Alright, I'm going to ignore everything that just happened out there for a moment. Naruto," he turned to the blond who sat with his head down.

"It's all on you. Orochimaru said he doesn't care if you guys win, but if you don't make it _at least_ to the semi-finals you're fired."

"What?!" Neji demanded.

"I can understand that…that wasn't us out there…after the stunt we pulled I wouldn't keep us around after all this work…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"No pressure." Itachi said quickly. The six of them listened quietly to the sound of the announcer calling all Special Talents to the stage, as the preliminaries were complete.

"You're on Uzumaki," Neji breathed a shaky breath.

Naruto stood, cringing as he looked to his band mates.

"Just do your best Naruto. And for god-sake _do not hold back_." Sasuke ordered. "Show them all that you're our lead dancer for a reason."

Naruto looked to the boys. Sasuke never called him by his name unless he was absolutely serious.

He nodded to them with upmost confidence as he walked out of the dressing room with glistening eyes.

As he walked down with other Special Talents towards the stage once again he thought about what he needed to do, and how all the boys work rode on how he did in the next few minutes.

When he stepped into the light it's as if he went deaf.

He stood next to other Special Talents, including Natsu who was lead dancer just like him, but his Special Talent would be drums.

He blocked out Jay's words as he thought about the promises he made. The ones he made to Gidae and the ones he made to Hinata, before their entire mess.

He made a promise to himself when he cried on her corpse at the hospital, that he would win for her, and win he shall. Even if it wasn't the title, he would prove he was number one here, right now.

He blinked a couple times when Natsu nudged him. He finally realized the mike was on him and Jay waited along with thousands for him to answer his question that he had asked all fifteen who stood with him.

"My Special Talent?" he smiled sweetly.

"Dancing."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The young blond beamed when walked back into the dressing room twenty-minutes later, only to be grabbed and clutched by the boys.<p>

The five laughed together and nudged the youngest members head as they congratulated him on a job well done. He had put them back on top.

His performance had blown the stadium away. He did the dance version (which he'd created and choreographed) of Sherlock, a song from a previous album. He was well deep into the song and acted as if no one was there. He simply danced and showed everyone just what kind of a person he truly was.

And that, won Omega the attention of the world.

"Hey, you're not out of the woods yet," Itachi smirked, nodding to them as Jay spoke, asking all fifteen groups to come on stage to announce who would advance onto the quarter-finals.

The boys smiled once more and Neji ruffled Naruto's hair as they nodded to Itachi.

They turned to the door and stepped out like all the other groups.

Itachi smiled at the door and sucked in a deep breath as he turned back to his laptop, still listening on the loudspeaker for Jay's announcements, waiting to (hopefully) hear the boy's name.

He was surprised though when he turned back and found a waiting Skype call.

With fourteen other groups, Omega stood on stage while Jay spoke about how well all fifteen did, but that only five could make it to the semi-finals.

Ten groups would be sent home. Ten dreams would be crushed.

For the first time in their lives, the boys felt doubt. And for the first time in their lives they crossed their fingers.

Slowly, Jay began saying the names of those who had made it to the quarter-finals, reading off a paper handed to him with the votes.

"Delta! Black and Blue! The Cardigans! A.D.P girls! And Omega!"

The crowd cheered as the boys nearly fell over themselves.

Out of fifteen amazing bands that were nearly just as famous as they were, and after the performance they pulled they still made it to the quarter-finals!

The boys knew they just barely made it with Naruto and of course support from home.

"Thank you all! But maybe next year!" Jay said apologetically as the ten groups began to walk off. Many silently mumbled how they were so much better than some other band or how this could have happened when they worked so hard.

"Ten remain ladies and gentlemen! Now we jump into the quarter finals!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys kept serious expressions as they walked back to the dressing room. They congratulated Delta on coming first on their way back.<p>

When Gaara closed the door behind himself when they stepped into the dressing room the boys did something they hadn't done since they were preteens.

They cheered. They screamed. They wolf-whistled. They danced, and jumped, and thanked the skies for giving them another chance to redeem themselves.

They hadn't returned to their dressing room since the end of the quarter finals, where they had done slightly better than they did in the preliminaries, but still not Omega worthy.

Nonetheless, they had come in fourth place and made it to the semi-finals.

They were being boys as they jumped around. Something, along the way of becoming a band, they had forgotten how to do.

They heard a sudden familiar snort that also sounded a little scratchy.

The boys seized their celebration and turned around. Only Itachi sat, staring at them in surprise and amusement with his laptop turned back around to face him on the table in front of him.

Clearly it wasn't him.

"Good job guys. I knew you had it in you. I hope that's enough for you to get your heads back on straight and really show everyone out there that you—"

"You heard that too right?" Shikamaru asked, interrupting him.

The boys nodded in agreement as they looked to Itachi in confusion.

He rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. "I'd better shut up. Even I don't think I can hold it back anymore…I believe…you have a few fans who'd like to say hi to you."

The boy's eyes widened when Itachi turned the laptop around to face them.

Their hearts restricted and or skipped a beat and their throats caught fire when the girls stared at them through a Skype call, beaming as they visibly sat in the living room.

Sakura sat in the middle with Hinata on her right and Megami on her left with Ino above her and Tenten above Hinata.

"_Hey strangers."_ Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys tripped over themselves when they rushed to the laptop. They pushed each other aside until all five of them finally stood facing the giggling girls they used to know. They tried to smooth over the scene the girls just saw but gave up and began shooting questions at them.<p>

"What are you doing?!"

"Who called you?!"

"Was it Itachi?!"

"Are you girls watching us?!"

"You called!"

"_Hey! Shut up a little would yeah?!"_ Tenten growled with an eye roll.

The boys silenced.

"_We've got a bone to pick with you five!" Ino shot. "What the hell did we just watch out there?! That wasn't Omega! That may have been Omega six years ago but there's no way in hell that was Omega now! You know damn well you're better than that! I can't believe this I'm so offended! Haven't I taught you better! You're lucky Naruto helped you to the semi-finals—"_

She was ranting, and Shikamaru absolutely loved it. He missed her rants, as much as it was weird to say, it was one of the best things about her. Damn he wanted to kiss her.

"_Ino." _Sakura said coldly.

"_What?!"_

"_Shut up."_

Ino huffed as Sakura sighed.

"_I hope to hell you guys are prepared for the semi-finals because we don't want to see any of what we just saw. You're Omega. You're the top band in Japan. Start acting like it."_ Sakura said sternly.

Gaara stared at her. He couldn't see any hint of pain in her eyes. She seemed serious. As serious as she always was when she talked to the boys as if she were their manager.

"_Naruto, you're a saving grace!"_ Hinata smiled.

His heart fell into his stomach acid.

She actually spoke to him without disgust.

Maybe…just maybe…the girls had the same recollection they had the night before.

"_Not that you guys completely sucked!"_ Megami threw in_. "I mean well…you kinda sucked but that completely!"_ she smiled dumbly as if it were a perfect correction.

Sasuke's heart clenched.

He missed that idiot smile with every fiber in his body.

"_So do you twats understand us?"_ Tenten demanded. _"We don't want to see any of that amateur shit out there. We can't call ourselves Alpha and Omega without Omega being Omega."_ She winked.

Neji sucked in his breath, daring himself to ask the question all five of the boys wanted to ask

"Wait…so…so…does this mean—"

The boys flinched when Jay's voice came on once again, announcing the beginning of the semi-finals. The boys still had to change and prepare with their backup dancers. Luckily they were second to last.

"So. Are you tools gonna go out there and give us all you've got?" Tenten asked again.

Neji crossed his arms, "not if you call us tools."

"_Alright then, __**bitches." **_Tenten smirked. _"Go out there do and do what you do best."_

The boys smiled and nodded to them.

"_We'll be watching you from here."_ Sakura explained. _"Good luck out there."_

And then the Skype call ended. And as if it were a dream, all five of the boys blinked.

"Did they…did they really just…?" Naruto willed himself to ask, only for the boys to nod.

"Well! You heard them! Get your asses in gear!" Itachi barked.

The boys looked to each other again and smirked.

Finally, they had their mojo back.

Omega was ready to step out to the world and kick ass, and they would do that with 'Hitchhiking.'

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys patiently waited and listened for their name to be called as Delta walked off the stage, once again with the crowds utmost respect and admiration, something Omega would have to win.<p>

"Yo! Omega!" Gray called

The boys looked to Delta who walked out, sweaty.

"You get out there and you make yourselves worthy of being called out rivals, got it?"

The boys smirked and nodded.

As their name was announced to come on their backup dancers made ready on stage.

The crowd awaited to see what the band that had barely made it had in store. All across the world fans of Omega's hearts raced as the lights cut.

They sat in moments of silence before music and bright lights flashed and the boys were on stage.

It was an upbeat song, and it had all the boys in sync within it. It was an easy start that got watchers excited.

The boys sang on cue, walking up and down the stage before the chorus hit and they were dancing.

The beat, singing, and dancing had the entire stadium in a frenzy as the song grew more and more hyped. The boys let their voices go and gave everything they had.

Cheers visibly grew louder when Naruto did a scissor kick in the air. Right after Neji gave a high note his entire soul. Next to him Shikamaru and Sasuke were back to back dancing and Gaara caught the note right after Neji.

Just like they had been for six years, Sasuke and Shikamaru were brothers when it came to they usually dueled rap section that carried the song.

Through the screams and cheers the boys gave the song their heart and soul to the point where, like Naruto, they forgot where they were and simply got into the music, leaving the choreographed dancing to the backup dancers as they sang and jumped across the stage until finally, the music seized.

By the time the song was over the stadium was chanting Omega.

The boys stood for a moment, simply absorbing the love thrown their way. Finally, breathing heavily, they waved as they walked off the stage.

Even Ray seemed impressed at their wild comeback when he came back on stage.

The boys couldn't help fast walking back to their dressing room. They silently thanked their hair and makeup (clothing) girls who stood congratulated them on a wonderful job as they stood out waiting to change the guys.

They opened and closed the door in a flash and looked to Itachi who watched Jay talk on the TV screen

"Now _that_ is the Omega everyone knows." He smirked. "Can you believe your world fanbase increased by twenty percent in a matter of minutes? If you thought you guys were big before, wait until we get back to Japan."

"Did they call back?" Gaara shot, ignoring everything he just said, which was unusual for the boys other than Naruto, which whom it normally went in one ear and out the other.

Itachi popped a nerve, "It's like I don't even exist…"

He sighed, "No, they didn't. And look I know you guys really want to talk to them and your relying on the girls to motivate you but you have to learn to be strong without them. With that call they just did I think the girls have realized they still support you. You have to picture them at your sides or in that audience, especially when they're not with you."

Little to Itachi's knowledge, that's what they'd been doing since they walked out for 'Hitchhiking.'

He felt like he was in front of boy scouts. Itachi could barely recognize the out of character boys who stood in front of them.

Who would have thought?

Who would have thought that they'd each find someone who would change their lives for the better.

They listened as Jay called for the five groups return to announce the finalists.

"Alright ladies. Go out there and win this thing."

The boys, with an extra confidence boost, stepped out once again and walked into the light.

For the third time the boys listened to Jay talk about how well the contestants did, but now there would only be three who would have to give it their all in the finals to determine a final winner, and a second best winner.

They would have to perform a song they felt through their heart and soul, and that would truly capture the hearts of millions wanting.

Finally, an assistant handed Jay the voting results.

"And your three finalists are…!..."

He began to read off excitedly.

"Delta! Omega! And A.D.P girls!"

The crowd cheered once as for the first time that night the boys cockiness showed. They knew they had wowed the crowd and they knew they had truly showed them _most_ of what Omega had to offer. Now they had come in second place to the finals (Delta would let them remember that) and were ready to give a show stopper.

It had been two and a half hours since the start of the show. From performances, breaks, announcements, shout outs, vote tallies, and world broadcasts of who countries were rooting for, it was finally time to see who would be the winners of the highly anticipated Battle of the Bands.

"This is it." Neji said aloud as they walked back to the dressing room to prepare for their final performance. "It's finally happening…"

The show was taking a ten minute break and when they returned Delta would be the first to go on, then A.D.P girls, then Omega. And then there would be five minutes of final voting until finally a winner would be selected.

Itachi said nothing as he typed away on his laptop. The boys readied themselves in silence, for this song did not call for heavy layered clothing and male makeup. It didn't call for dark clothes and aggressive beats, super high notes, taking their shirts off, advanced dancing and backup dancers, and overall domination.

The song was simply, them.

Shikamaru dressed in dark jeans with a green and white striped shirt along with a black wrist band on his right hand.

Gaara wore a dark purple shirt with white cargo pants and red and purple ankle length socks along with purple and white shoes.

Neji wore a yellow collar shirt with a single brown horizontal slit across the top chest. Along with that he stood in dark green jeans with dark green shoes and a light blue beanie.

Sasuke wore green and white plaid shorts with a navy blue shirt. Along with that he stood in red vans and a dark blue bowler hat.

Finally Naruto stood in a red shirt with white thin stripes, along with dark green shorts with a baseball cap that matched his shorts and tan shoes.

When the boys were all set, simple, and ready they headed out with their heads held high and their confidence raised.

Delta was all but surprised to see them when they stepped out just as Jay stepped back up to announce the beginning of the finals.

Delta was decked out in layered, fashionable, gig attire. Their backup dancers awaited behind them as the boys stood concert ready. While Omega looked as if they were going for a walk in the park. Though their clothing still spelled fashionable, it just didn't seem like the type of thing to be worm at a show such as this.

"Well, you guys do what you gotta do. We'll see you on the other side," Loke nodded to them.

The boys gave their wishes as Delta headed out when they're name was called. They would be doing a song from their latest album: One Shot.

It was a forceful song that like their other perfect performances, won them a lot of admiration.

The boys patiently waited for their turn as they listened Delta come in and off. As the A.D.P girls moved in they recalled what the aftermath of the show could be.

If they lost, who would they go home too?

If they won, who would they go home too?

Sure there was family, and friends, siblings, fans, ect.

But none of them meant anything if they didn't have the girls waiting for them back home with their arms spread wide and kisses ready. They hoped to god the girls call earlier meant they wanted to talk about things.

The next ten minutes felt like a blur and before they knew it, it was finally their turn to go on.

It was finally Omega's time.

"—And finally ladies and gentlemen! I give you OMEGA!"

The crowds cheers escalated as the lights cut and the boys stepped on and into their places.

The crowd was confused when the large screen began to turn on, the one previously used to show broadcasts and reactions of people round the world watching.

It flashed a couple times until it began to count down from five.

When one blinked away a girl with buns came on, she looked confused at the camera as she tried to fix it. When it was adjusted in seconds she smiled, standing a school uniform.

"Hello world! This is Alpha and Omega!"

Five beats came on, and for every beat a light flashed onto each of the members of Omega until finally, all the stage lights turned on and their dancing began as the video played behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Neji] When I see myself during these times<br>I feel that I really am young  
>Even with you in front of me<br>I don't know what to do  
><strong>_

_**[Gaara] To the people who are in love  
>Please tell me how you started to love<strong>_

"_My name is Tenten Sento! And these are my best friends!" she navigated the camera across the girls._

_**[Naruto] Will the day I hold her hand ever come?  
><strong>_

_**[Neji] Will the day I kiss her above her closed eyes also come?**_

"_We call ourselves Alpha. It mostly kind of came because we're dating those losers."_

_**[All] Hello, hello  
><strong>_

_**[Shikamaru] I brought up the courage  
><strong>_

_She directed the camera onto Omega who sat on their living room couch, they narrowed their eyes at her._

"_Excuse me?" Neji raised a brow._

_**[All] Hello, hello  
><strong>_

_**[Gaara] I want to talk to you for a moment  
><strong>_

_**[All] Hello, hello  
><strong>_

_**Neji] I may be rushing a bit  
><strong>_

_**[All] Who knows? We might  
><strong>_

_**[Naruto] End up doing well**_

"_She's got a point." Ino shrugged. "Stop video-taping everything unless your gonna film me buns!"_

_**[Sasuke] Whether I should approach you  
>Or wait a little longer<br>**_

_**[Neji] With everyone saying different things  
>Makes it much harder ([Gaara] You might not believe me)<br>**_

"_Can I hold the camera Tenten?!" Megami whined._

"_Hell no."_

"_Sasuke, can I hold the camera?!" she pleaded._

_**[Shikamaru] She has higher standards than she seems  
><strong>_

_**[Gaara] This kind of thing is uncommon for me  
>Please believe what I say<strong>_

"_Say hi Hinata!" Tenten called. Hinata turned to the camera and blushed._

"_Please, Tenten, you know how I feel about being recorded…"_

"_I think you look beautiful on camera Hina!"_

_**[Naruto] Will the day I casually hold her hand come?  
><strong>_

_**[Gaara] I believe everything will turn out the way you think it will**_

_**[All] Hello, hello  
><strong>_

_**[Neji] I brought up the courage**_

"_Tell us what we're waiting for Sakura!" Tenten called as she pointed the camera to Sakura who read. She looked up to her and smiled._

"_We're waiting for limo to get back so we can all go get ice cream."_

"_And the boredom continues until!" Tenten said dramatically._

"_We could always ice you." Gaara said tonelessly.  
><em>

_**[All] Hello, hello  
><strong>_

_**[Shikamaru] I want to talk to you for a moment**_

"_I hate sweets." Sasuke said boredly._

"_You hate everything you prick." Neji said obviously._

_He jumped when Sasuke threw a book at him.  
><em>

_**[All] Hello, hello  
><strong>_

_**[Naruto] I may be rushing a bit  
><strong>_

_**[All] Who knows? We might  
><strong>_

_**[Neji] Oh yeah! It's not my first time to be honest  
>I've loved and broken up before<br>**_

_**[Gaara] But it's hard, please believe these words**_

"_Wake up you boob!" Ino snarled, nudging Shikamaru which whom she'd come to sit next to._

"_Ha! She said boob!" Megami called aloud as she bounced on Sasuke's lap._

"_You're a boob." Sakura sighed, planting herself next to Gaara.  
><em>

_**[Neji] You are different!**_

_**[All] Hello, hello  
><strong>_

_**[Sasuke] I'll bet my all this time  
><strong>_

_**[All] Hello, hello  
><strong>_

_**[Shikamaru] Ooh yeah, baby baby baby girl  
><strong>_

_**[All] Hello, hello  
><strong>_

"_Kiss cam!" Tenten announced as she pointed it on Naruto and Hinata. She blushed and turned away as Naruto chuckled and kissed her cheek._

_**[Neji] I don't know how you feel right now  
><strong>_

_**[All] Who knows? We might**_

_**[All] Hello, hello  
>Hello, hello<br>**_

"_Limo's here!" Neji called._

"_Come on boy band, let's race!" Ino demanded. _

_The boys rolled their eyes as Tenten followed the camera to the eight of them running out. Neji stood by her, smirking as he looked to the camera._

"_You coming?"_

_She bobbed the camera as she turned it back to herself._

_**([Sasuke] Hello, the times I spent by your side  
>Can no more compare to any other happiness<br>I can't express myself to you  
>My heart wants all of you, never let you go<br>If this is love, I'll never let it go ([Gaara] )Please give me a chance!  
><strong>_

_**[Neji] I don't know how you feel right now  
><strong>_

_**[All] Who knows? Two of us  
><strong>_

"_This is Tenten for Alpha and Omega. We're in love!" She stuck her tongue out and winked._

"_Signing out!"_

_**[Gaara] Might be destiny…  
><strong>_

_**[All] Hello! Hello!**_

* * *

><p>Though the excited cheers and standing ovations were there, the boys were deaf to them. They had sun a song unlike they had done since they formed Omega so long ago.<p>

It just them being them. Just the boys singing. They jumped around, messed with each other and sang a song no one had ever heard before out to the world.

Not Itachi, nor Orochimaru or Kabuto, nor the record company had ever heard it, and they were surprised to say the least, the boys looked good just being boys.

They walked backstage with their hearts clenching as they thought about the video that had added last minute. It was from Tenten's collection and it was simply Alpha and Omega being Alpha and Omega, which is all they ever wanted and all they wanted anyone to see.

When they returned to the dressing room they were surprised to find Itachi's laptop turned to them again, and the girls faces on the monitor once again.

They said nothing as they looked to the girls glistening eyes and their contorted faces as if they were about to cry their eyes out.

"_Why…"_ Sakura finally said after a few moments of dead silence. _"why did you do that…?"_

"Because we don't' care if we win." Gaara answered. "We're going to do whatever it takes to prove to you girls that we're meant to be together."

"_Oh god…" _Megami groaned as she held her mouth and turned away from the camera.

Hinata and Ino whimpered as Tenten turned away and Sakura took a deep and shaky breath.

"_You guys…we have to talk…"_

"We know!" Naruto threw in. "We need to talk to you girls too! And we're going too! After they announce the winner!"

Tenten looked up,_ "No, we mean we have to talk n—"_

All silenced when Jay's voice came on the loud speaker again, ordering the three groups to come on for the final moment.

"It's time for us to go," Neji explained. "But please keep watching."

"_We wouldn't miss it for the world." _Hinata reassured, though her voice cracked.

The boys nodded to them as they rushed out and back to the stage for the final time.

"_I-Itachi…" _Ino whimpered as they remained faced away from him.

He sighed.

"I…I already know…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. The moment has finally come…in my hand sits the results of this year's Battle of the Bands…and this year's winner." Jay Bishop spoke through the hush of the highly impatient crowd.<p>

"We have had wonderful sets of groups this year, but it comes down to only one."

Omega stood next to Delta who stood next to the A.D.P girls.

Natsu and Naruto nodded to each other when they caught one another's eye. Neither group cared who won, they were just happy that they had made it this far in their first year in a world music competition.

"…So, I won't leave you wondering any longer, it is now time for me to announce who will leave Paris with victory in their hearts." He turned to the three groups, smiling kindly. "You have all been fantastic. But first, I will announce who will be eliminated."

Hearts raced as he opened the envelope and the boys thought back to when all they ever thought about in life was coming to Paris and winning the Battle of the Bands and proving they were better than everyone else.

Now they knew there was so much more to life. And they did not care if it was their names that will be called first.

"A.D.P girls! I'm sorry but you have been eliminated!"

A couple members of the all girl German rock band slumped, while two others shrugged, content and the last smiled.

The girls waved as the crowd cheered for them, stepping off the stage and leaving two groups.

Omega, and Delta.

Japan's most popular bands.

Both groups seemed calm as Jay explained that only two remained. The boys actually felt a bit annoyed as they wanted to hurry up the announcement so they could get back to the girls.

As Jay was handed another envelope millions worldwide stared at their TV's in their homes or in a restaurant or bar or in the street. The thousands in the stadium silently waited.

Naruto couldn't help closing his eyes as Jay opened the envelope and raised it up to emphasize the wait.

He pictured the girls on top of a hill. All five of them running up it in sundresses as the sun shined on their beauty.

They laughed distant laughs as they ran into each of the boy's arms. They twirled them around or kissed them as happiness danced on all ten of their faces.

Through every obstacle, every burden, all the pain and suffering of the past and the now, they still smiled and their love for each other shined in all their eyes.

Their love…

"—DELTA! Which makes this years Battle of the Bands winner OMEGA!"

Screams ran through the stadium as multi-colored confetti and balloons fell down to the boys who stood with surprise and smiling faces.

Delta clapped and laughed next to them as the boy's debut song 'Replay' played throughout the entire stadium.

All five of them could barely see anything through all the confetti but they did not care, the only thing they thought about was their girls that had watched them win the Battle of the Bands.

"Congratulations you bastards. But, don't read too much into this…we'll get you guys next year." Gray called as the music and cheers rained.

The boys were supposed to make a speech, but everyone was so caught up in the celebration they didn't even notice the boys escape without accepting their prize or anything.

They rushed back to the dressing room at lightning speed, only to find it vacant of Itachi.

But, his laptop sat there, and on the laptop the girls sat with weak smiles on their faces.

The boys rushed over to them as if they were facing them right at that moment.

"_Would you look at that? The girly-boys actually managed to do it."_ Tenten smiled wickedly, though it did not necessarily reach her eyes.

"We have you to thank for that." Sasuke admitted.

"_We didn't do anything." _Sakura shrugged._ "We promised you guys that no matter whatever happened to us we would always love and support you. You're family."_

"So even after everything…?" Naruto said slowly.

"_Even after everything_." Hinata answered. _"We'll always be Alpha and Omega no matter what we do or where we may go in life."_

"So this means you're willing to talk about things?" Neji smirked.

The girl's eyes popped wide.

"That's perfect. We don't have to stay in Paris long, we'll be heading back tomorrow. So now we thought we could meet you girls at your house and—"

"_Guys."_ Ino cut Shikamaru off, shocked at his ranting. He never ranted. She did.

They weren't being themselves.

_"What are you talking about…?"_ she asked hesitantly.

"Us." Gaara answered, confused. "Us talking about things."

"_Oh no, I knew this would happen…I told you!"_ Megami whispered as he eyes glistened again. She whimpered and covered her face as she moved away from the camera.

"_We shouldn't have talked to them!"_

When she moved the boys eyes widened at the various bags behind them.

The house looked raided, the only thing they could see where the couches and even they were pushed together.

"Hey…what…what's going on?" Naruto laughed nervously.

Sakura lifted her head. It seemed she would always be the strong one. The other girls looked at them, nearly ready to break.

"We…we won't be here when you guys get back to Konoha…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neji demanded.

Finally, Sakura sniffled and a single tear ran down her left eye.

"We…we're leaving…we're leaving Konoha…we're going back home…and we're never coming back."

_**Merry-Go-Round. Chasing after your profile left only in my revolving dreams.**_

_**And with that I greet the morning.**_

The boys sat in a state of shock so strong they couldn't move a muscle. None of them dared too.

Ino and Hinata burst into tears next to Hinata as they looked to the expression on the boys face.

_**You said, "I never want to see your face again," when you left me.**_

_**But the tears on your cheek said different.**_

_**Every time you felt like you'd be swallowed up in the waves of contradiction, you always held back your tears, you know?**_

"_**What a strong person,"**_

_**they said, but everyone overestimated you, and before you knew it you lost sight of who you really are.**_

They willed themselves to say something, but the surprise forced their mouths shut.

"_We're leaving tonight. We just wanted to support you guys until the end. Please remember that we're doing what's best for us, and we will always…__**always**__ love you guys."_

_**The sun that should be by your side**_

_**Shattered and lost its light**_

_**Erasing both truth and**_

_**lies from back then**_

_**Merry-Go-Round. Chasing after your profile in my revolving dreams. And with that I greet the morning.**_

_**You know I live far away from you**_

_**And even though I know better**_

_**My heart keeps**_

_**spinning just for you.**_

_**Almost like a Merry-Go-Round. And even though that**_

_**love praises the past**_

_**Stirring up my feelings**_

_**I still want to see you. I do not wish it right now**_

_**But I will try to avoid it.**_

The boys were dead silent. With one final look Sakura smiled weakly and cut the connection.

_**I am regretting**_

_**Ever having said it but I don't want to know anything. I was always searching for some deep emotion within you.**_

_**A mysterious secret of yours, Merry-Go-Round spinning in a world of dreams**_

_**The silhouette you left behind**_

_**Chases after the morning sun one more time**_

_**Someday I'll see a paradise**_

_**Looking back with love**_

_**So that is why I only want to find an opportunity to reunite us by chance, Merry-Go-Round**_

_**Spinning in a world of dreams**_

_**Merry-Go-Round**_

_**Spinning in a world of dreams**_

_**Merry-Go-Round**_

_**I'm still calling your name**_

_**The sun that should be by your side shattered and lost its light**_

_**Erasing both truth and**_

Not one of them spoke a word when the screen cut to black. Not one of them knew what to say.

But, they were sure Naruto spoke for the five of them when he threw his head back and burst into tears.

_**lies from back then Merry-Go-Round spinning in a world of dreams the silhouette you left behind chases after the morning sun the sun that should be by your side,**_

_**Reminiscing on the Merry-Go-Round**_

_**Spinning in a world of dreams…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I expected this to be my fastest update in three years since I got such amazing feedback from this. BUT THIS IS THE LONGEST TIME I'VE TAKEN TO UPDATE EVER AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT BECAUSE I HATE LEAVING YOU GUYS IN CLIFFHANGERS.<strong>

**But, I've got a lot on my plate and a lot of commitments so I hope this update was at least slightly worth the wait.**

**Two weeks left of school means I'm dedicating myself to a lot this summer and one of those things is definitely A.H.**

**Never.**

**Ever.**

**Expect an update this late again.**

**So anyway yeah, how do you guys feel about **_**this.**_

_**I love **_**being wicked.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR PROM KING AND QUEEN (DOES NOT HAVE TO BE A COUPLE)**

**CHAPTER TITLE IN PROFILE! **

_**NEXT CHAPTER: ****SERIES CLIMAX**_

**SEE YOU SOON!**

***Konoha to the Stars***


	44. Ep42: Battleground: The Fight For You

**Episode 42: Battleground: The Fight For You _(SERIES CLIMAX)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Overall Season Two Theme: Stand Up By J-Min<strong>

**Overall Season Two End Theme: Slow Dance by Suneohair**

_**Episode Theme: Trap by Henry Ft. Taemin (SHINee) and Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**_

**Song One:**** Save Me by Sore and Dorian (studio version)**

**Song Two:**** One Shot by B.A.P**

**Song Three:**** Call Your Name by Hiroyuki Sawano**

**Song Four:**** Come home By OneRepublic**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**―**__**Jim Morrison**__**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>We cannot be sure of having something to live for unless we are willing to die for it.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**―**__**Ernesto Guevara**__**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is the most powerful motivator in the world. It spurs mortals to greatness. Their noblest, bravest acts are done for love.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**―**__**Rick Riordan**__**.**_

* * *

><p>Not one member of Alpha was short of tears as they lugged their bags into the two cars. Even Sakura could not keep it together after they had hung up on the boys an hour prior when they revealed that they were leaving Konoha to return home to Ame.<p>

The girls would leave behind their home, their school, their job, their friends, their teachers, their memories, and the boys they once loved with all their hearts because they were too afraid of going back—of making the same mistakes again by getting back together with them.

Now, it was five it the morning and the girls stood loading what they could before the moving truck would come for the heavier items later in the afternoon. Neko on the other hand, had already been dropped off at Tenten's house.

They'd be moving back in with their individual parents and begin attending Ame's Private Academy School for Girls on Tuesday to finish their senior year. From there they would spend summer together in Ino's family's beach house in Osaka then go their separate ways for college in the fall.

The girls couldn't imagine separating for college but they knew they had no other option. They all had different dreams and those different dreams required different schools.

"Here Hinata, let me help." Tenten choked as she removed the suitcase from Hinata's weakened hands to put it in the back of Sakura's car.

Hinata said nothing in response as she zombied around, putting this and that in the car and dropping things.

"Why don't you just go and sit? We're almost done, we'll leave soon."

Once again she gave no response but simply crept over to the passenger seat of Sakura's car that she was so used to riding to school inside every morning, and sat in, shutting the door and sitting in the morning darkness.

Megami sat on her bike after filling Ino's trunk with her pieces. She leaned on the bike, her lack of sleep evident and overall will disintegrated.

Sakura stepped out of the house with the last bag and stopped by her, her own blood red eyes just barely visible in the morning darkness.

"Are you ready?" she croaked.

She did not answer immediately, and when she did it was not an answer to her question.

"When we get back to Ame I'm cutting my hair and selling my bike."

"What…?" Sakura slightly whispered.

Megami kept her eyes trained on the rearview mirror of her bike.

"I'm cutting my hair off again. I won't let it grow back this time. It'll be just like middle school again…and I'll sell my bike and get a car."

"Why…why would you do that? You love your hair. You love your bike." Sakura said tonelessly, even though she already knew the answer.

"They're the only things keeping me attached to this place. For every piece I let go, the memories go away."

The girls said nothing more between each other as Sakura moved onto her car with the bag and Megami, suitless, put on her helmet and started her bike.

Ino sat on the hood of her bug and watched as the sun began to rise in the distance. Her face harbored no real expression as she watched it with glistening eyes.

Tenten shut the trunk behind her and walked around to the passenger seat. She looked to Ino, standing with the car door open.

"Ino…are you ready?"

"What are you doing to do…?" she said, catching Tenten off guard.

"What do you mean…?"

"You know what I mean…"

Tenten looked to the barren home they had made theirs in the last seven months.

"I'm going to tell my parents about it. About everything. Then, I have an appointment scheduled next Saturday...for a…for an…an abortion."

Ino said nothing, so she continued. She hadn't expected a reaction.

"I can't take care of this baby on my own. And I certainly can't be tied to him for the rest of my life…so…"

"Are you guys ready?" Sakura stepped up and asked. "It's time to go."

Silently, both girls crept into Ino's car with their few things packed. When they were seated Sakura walked over to her car that sat behind theirs and crawled in where Hinata, with a tear stained face, had cried herself to sleep.

After a few moments of waiting, Ino finally pulled out and Sakura followed behind. Megami followed behind her without even so much as a glance back.

The girls drove down the street and towards Ame, where they would hopefully forget the life they once knew and start over for the millionth time in their young lives.

The lights of Konoha City, just a snippet of Konoha country, shined brightly, though early in the morning. Many were returning home from a long night at work and many twenty-four hour stores stood open and advertising brightly lit items on large billboards and neon signs that rivaled that of Tokyo, though the streets of Konoha were smaller and less crowded.

Sakura and Ino willed themselves to concentrate on the road ahead as they passed cars and cars passed them. Tenten stared off to the distance in the window beside her and Hinata remained asleep. Megami forced herself to keep steady on the bike as she followed the girls in front of her.

When they reached a stop light the girls sat and waited, the only three rides to wait at the empty street they'd come down too.

Hardly any stores remained open down this road so early in the morning and morning cars hardly used it for their morning commute.

But the girls were used to this road, as they often used it when traveling to Ame, seeing as it was a freer route.

When the light turned green Ino began to start up her car once again.

Though, she did not get more than five feet ahead when a black Ford Expedition suddenly sped up and crashed into Ino's side.

Sakura and Megami did not move.

It was like a flash of light suddenly burst into their eyes and they were blinded.

Ino's car flew and flipped over four times before it finally landed on the roof and caught fire.

It was a full minute before the girls finally realized what had happened.

Hinata's scream covered nearly the entire area.

But, it was not over yet. Another black Ford Expedition sped from the left, turned, and crashed into Sakura's car.

The impact forced Sakura's car to crash into Megami. Her car crushed into her bike and sent Megami flying onto the pavement, right on her left leg.

She screamed a terrifyingly awful scream as her bone snapped, while Sakura's car twirled and skidded down the street, creating sparks until it smacked into a lamppost, leaking oil.

Megami looked up as her helmet broke in half. Shards of glass sat in her cheeks and lip while her forehead bled uncontrollably.

Her heart raced at an unfathomable speed when Sakura's car exploded and caught fire. It mirrored Ino's.

Breathing heavily, Megami stared on helplessly as she saw Ino's body sticking halfway out of her enflamed car with her back turned to her, parts of skin torn off her arm as she bled out from the large glass shard in her shoulder.

Tenten's head stuck out and this time Megami could see her face. Her bulging eyes stared to nothing as she bled from them and her head, leaking blood into a puddle.

Hinata's right leg stuck out from the car. Bleeding scratches sat on it and it twisted in a terrifying position. Sakura's entire body sat on the pavement. She lay unconscious but wide-eyed as her nose, mouth, and cut ears bled. A large piece of metal in her hipbone clung her to the pavement while the car burned Hinata inside.

"Help…" Megami whispered as she stared at her dying friends, unable to move herself with a broken left leg and severe damage to her skull. She could barely open her mouth with the pieces of glass within her cheeks, neck, and jaw. Her right hand sat under her, crushed from the impact.

Images of her parents, lying in similar states flashed through her mind as she barely noticed the doors of the black cars open.

"Help…somebody…help…" she murmured the faint words she spoke the day her parents died violently.

"Well well…" a familiar voice spoke as it got closer.

She could not lift her eyes away from the bodies of her best friends as figures walked over to them.

"Isn't this a familiar sight…"

She nearly choked on the blood and bile that rose up her throat as the safety of a gun clicked off by her ear.

"Care to repeat history…?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"No. Alright? I'm sorry guys but for the last time, we can't."<p>

"But you don't understand Itachi! We have to get back NOW! RIGHT NOW! They're being rash! They're making a decision without thinking! We have to stop them! We can't let them…we can't let them…" Naruto blabbered frantically, tears stinging his eyes as he paced.

The boys stood in the confines of their hotel room. An hour after winning the world wide Battle of the Bands, but none of the five members of the now majorly global Omega were in the mood for celebrating.

Minutes after winning the boys headed back without having the chance to make their acceptance speech. No matter, many were too engrossed in celebration anyway. While the boys on the other hand, all they could think of was getting back home as soon as possible.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat on the black leather couch.

"I understand what's going on, but there's nothing I can do. Because Midori's show won't be done until tomorrow the jet won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. You could take a regular plane but unfortunately there's none going anywhere near Japan until Wednesday."

"This can't be happening…" Naruto whispered, his eyes bulged as he clutched his hair in his hands.

"Itachi, I can just stay here until Wednesday or until the jet comes to get me, it's fine. I don't want to be a burden and I know how much the boys want to get back." Midori frowned, leaned against the wall of the hotel after arriving thirty minutes prior.

"I can't do that Midori, you're not prepared to stay here for that long. It's unfair to you. The plan was to remain here until Sunday." Itachi mumbled. "I perfectly understand that you guys need to get back right this moment but it's just simply out of the question."

Naruto said nothing more as he leaned on the arm chair, nearly about to collapse with his legs nearing moments of giving out.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry to all of you." Midori whispered, feeling at fault.

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Midori. No one's done anything wrong. We can't even blame the girls…they're just…they're just going through some things."

"But I don't get it," Midori whispered as she stepped up to him. "How could they be so hurt to the point where they would actually decide to drop everything and leave?"

Itachi stared to the closed terrace windows where his brother and Neji stood out. Normally he would beat the hell out of Sasuke for even seeing a cigarette in his hand again, but he said nothing this time when he blew smoke with Neji outside, while on another hand Gaara and Shikamaru shared a bottle of bourbon in Gaara's room.

"I think it's a little something more than that." Itachi began again, "I recall you doing something similar when I came back to Tokyo for the summer and told you it was arranged for me to be married. You took up that family cruise right after even though I knew you really didn't want to go. You just didn't want to be near me…"

Midori looked up to him with glistening eyes as he recalled a time when she had hit rock bottom when the idea that Itachi would be married came across. At the time they weren't together and he tried to do all he could to be with her, but she refused to admit she was in love with him.

"But you came with me. You followed me on the cruise and refused to get married." She murmured.

"Because I couldn't stand the idea of letting you go. I don't know what I'd do or who I'd be if I'd let you go. And right now I'm pretty sure that's how the guys are feeling." He whispered.

"So what are we going to do?" Midori questioned against his chest.

Before Itachi could answer a sudden knock alerted the both of them. Naruto, too deep in thought, paid no attention to it.

Itachi released from Midori and stepped over to the door, opening it, he was surprised at the person who stood before him.

"Natsu, hey." He sighed.

The pink-haired dancer beamed before him, standing alone in the hallway.

"Hey Itachi, are the guys in?" he asked, peeking in.

Before Itachi could answer he smiled at the sight of Naruto on the armchair in the corner.

"Yo! Uzumaki! There you are! You guys left the show so quickly we didn't know what happened! We didn't even get to congratulate you! You owe us a dinner you know! Come on the guys are waiting out in the limo!" he beamed, waving wildly.

He frowned when Naruto made no movement to greet him or even acknowledge that he was there.

"Hey, what's up with you guys?" he frowned. "We figured something was wrong when you bolted but we just thought you wanted to start celebrating."

"Natsu, now isn't the best time." Itachi cut in. "The guys are dealing with some stuff right now."

Natsu grimaced, "Aw man that sucks. I was hoping we could hang out in Paris at least for tonight. The guys and I have to get back to Tokyo first thing in the morning."

Suddenly, Naruto shot his head up.

"What?"

Natsu put his hands behind his head and rocked on his heels, "yeah, we have to leave first thing in the morning. Seven a.m. to be exact. The jet's waiting right now."

Natsu blinked and stumbled back when Naruto suddenly rushed up to him and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Natsu…" he breathed.

"Yeah?" he raised a brow.

"I need to ask you for a _huge_ favor."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>There was nothing settling as the boys rushed around the hotel, gathering their things. Itachi and Midori sat back and watched, as they would remain in Paris until Sunday night.<p>

It felt as if they had only been in Paris for a few hours. They did not get to see around (though they'd been here countless times) and they did not get to indulge in the beauty of winning the Battle of the Bands and all the cheers and fans waiting for them. They did not get to, because the boys had more important things in mind.

Naruto had begged Natsu to allow the boys to take Delta's waiting jet and allow Delta to take Omega's home Sunday night. All members of Delta were confused and a little skeptic about letting them take the jet when they should be back in Tokyo Sunday night, but the boys were friends and they promised to make it up to them.

At one in the morning the members of Omega were repacked and ready to take the next flight back to Japan, where the first thing they would do would be to take themselves to the Alpha resistance.

"So, what exactly are we going to do when we get there? What are we supposed to say to them?" Shikamaru mumbled as the boys rode towards Paris airlines.

"They should have left by now."

"It's about seven in Konoha right now." Gaara explained, glancing at his watch. "By the time we get there it'll be eight p.m. so…who knows."

"I don't give a damn about saying anything. I'll drag her ass back to that house if I have to." Neji growled. "They're being irrational and they aren't thinking, this—"

"—Is precisely why there are leaving, above other things." Sasuke mumbled, cutting him off. "If we're going to do this, we've got to do it right. Otherwise we'll lose them forever…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next eleven hours were all but excruciating as the boys went on their way towards Japan. By the time they made it back it was already late Sunday night, and with the time differentiation from Paris, it was eight p.m.<p>

The limo waited for the boys the moment they arrived, another limo would take all their things back to the mansion, while the guys on the other hand road towards a familiar area.

They completely ignored the sights of many who still partied over Omega's win and Japan's win overall. They bypassed the cheers sent their way as many recognized the limo that passed.

They wanted to celebrate with their fans, badly, but they had business to attend to first.

As the limo headed down the girls neighborhood by nine (taking an hour as they had to go through Tokyo) the darkness and eerie silence did not go unnoticed by the guys. Even though it was nighttime and most had closed in for the night, there was still a chill in the air.

Barely a second after the limo stopped in front of the girls home did the boys rush out.

They were met with complete darkness.

A darkness so unfamiliar that it sent chills down their spines.

"Look around!" Gaara called. "Let's see if there's any evidence that there still here."

"There's no way," Naruto shook his head, breathing heavily as his heart raced.

"All their rides are gone!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Neji barked.

"Yes it does," Shikamaru put in. "They did say they would be leaving Konoha the night of the show. They're already packed and gone."

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled.

The boys turned to him as he slammed his fist a few times on the girls front door.

Suddenly, to their surprise, it creaked open.

"Did you break the fucking door?" Neji yelled.

He shook his head, "Looks like it was open."

Shikamaru stepped past him and took a couple steps into the house. They boys stood outside as he glanced around.

"Looks like they left it open for the movers. All the boxes are still here, they must have just taken necessities and Neko and left that night."

"Why haven't the movers come and taken their things?" Sasuke raised a brow. "They should have called them to let them know, right?"

"Yeah…they should have…" Shikamaru said aloud.

"Where do you think they went?" Naruto mumbled.

"Well Sakura said they were going home…" Shikamaru continued. "So it looks like they headed back to Ame."

Neji looked up to the night sky and sighed in exasperation, "So now what do we do?"

"Well…for starters…there's no way in hell we can go after them tonight…" Shikamaru spoke, his back still to them.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Not one of us has gotten any sleep since Saturday morning. And even if not all of us sleep that doesn't mean we don't need a little rest. We'll be no good driving up and down Ame this late at night trying to drag them back home. It's best that we just wait until tomorrow. We can't skip school either, it'll be pointless. We don't know if they'll be back to school tomorrow, wherever they plan on going. So, tomorrow after school, we can all head to Ame. I'm sure we can handle ourselves until then."

The boys said nothing for moments on end as they each looked to nothing.

"He's right…" Neji finally spoke up. "We'd better head home…at least for now…"

The rest of the guys did not say another word as one by one they turned around and walked back to the waiting limousine.

Shikamaru was the last to stay behind. He stared into the empty house where so many memories were held and an odd feeling fell to the pit of his stomach.

He began to turn around but just as he did he slightly turned back to the house and raised a brow.

His face fell as he stepped out of the eerie house and towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"O-M-E-G-A! Everyone get of out the way! O-M-E-G-A! It's NARUTO, NEJI, SHIKA, GAARA, and SASUKEH! OMEGA! OMEGA! GOOO OMEGAAA!"<p>

The cheerleaders jumped and bounced as everyone on the courtyard cheered for them and waved prideful pom poms.

Omega's winning song blasted throughout the school and a large sign of their signature colors sat on top of the KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL letters, it read:

WELCOME HOME OMEGA!

CONGRATULATIONS!

In large, bright letters.

The excitement of Konoha high did not go unnoticed and neither did the boys.

Paparazzi, who were normally banned from school grounds, snapped photo after photo of the guys as they casually stepped out of the limo Monday morning.

Knowing they had to keep up appearances, they kept blank expressions, aside from Naruto's bright—but fake—smile. They barely looked to the paparazzi who fired question after question at them as they headed towards the building.

The boys were not in the mood to be worshiped and they were far too tired to deal with paparazzi. They'd leave it to Tsunade.

They were relieved when they walked into the halls of KH, even though the partying continued, at least the flashing lights were out of their faces.

"Did you hear? Alpha split, I heard they went back to their old town…" one junior boy whispered to another junior girl as they boys began to pass.

"Seriously? Why? When?" she lightly gasped.

"Probably sometime this weekend, I don't see them. It's a pity though, I'll miss'em. They were fun." He chuckled.

"Yeah but what do you expect after what happened?" she whispered.

"I know right? I never thought they would last with the guys, I mean I knew they would dump them eventually. It's kinda pathetic to run home after Omega dumps you but who would want to deal with that embarrassment anyway—?"

The junior girl screamed as the boy's back met the lockers with a large impact. He cringed and grinded his teeth, his eyes shut tight as a hand fisted his shirt into a mess.

When he opened his eyes his back, already being pushed into the locker, forced back further in fear as his eyes bulged.

"Watch what comes out of your mouth when you don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about." Sasuke growled as his right hand stood raised in a fist as his left bunched the boy's shirt.

The surrounding students watched as the rest of the members of Omega stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! Really!" he blubbered in fear.

"Sasuke knock it off." Shikamaru ordered. "It's not worth it."

"Are you sure?" he smirked wickedly. "Wouldn't it be fun to beat the shit out of this twerp? It's been a while since I've put my hands on somebody."

The boy gulped and became teary eyed.

"Yeah?" Naruto glared. "Why is that?"

Sasuke's smirk dropped and he blinked.

"_Hey would you leave him alone? What'd he do to you?!" Megami yelled as she ran up to Sasuke who's hands fisted in a guy's shirt in the middle of the hallway._

"_He bumped into me, why shouldn't I knock him senseless?" he growled._

"_Are you serious?!" Megami yelled. "You have to learn to not beat people up for no reason you jerk! Leave him alone or I'll kick your ass myself!"_

_He raised a brow as he turned to his new girlfriend who stood with her arms firmly crossed and her cheeks puffed._

"_You beat people up though."_

"_The girls and I only beat up people who bully other people or who attack us first." She smiled confidently. "And you're no exception! Now lay off!"_

_Hesitantly, he released from the boy who quickly turned to Megami and bowed in a thank you before he shot off past Sasuke down the hallway._

_Megami sighed as Sasuke growled. She took his hand in hers and began walking with him down the hallway, her left hand behind her back and his right in his uniform pocket._

"_If this 'dating' thing is going to work out you and the guys have to learn that just because people may not be on your level doesn't mean you can use them as a punching bag. Seriously."_

"_Now what if I hear someone say something bad about you, can't I punch their lights out?" He said tonelessly._

"_No." she smiled sweetly. "People have a right to their own opinion. And besides, that's my job. Promise me you won't do it for me!"_

"_Whatever…"_

Breathing heavily, Sasuke dropped his fist and the boy, who let out a heavy breath he'd been holding as he waited for the impact of the punch. Sasuke stared at the lockers for a few moments before he closed his eyes and turned back around.

The boys said nothing as he continued walking with them without so much as a glance back to the boy who, like many in the hallway, stared at their backs in surprise as they walked down the hallway.

The girls had taught them so much. They showed them that there was more to life them what they had in front of them. Being Omega was great. Being rich, famous, admired, it was great, as well as being feared.

But, it did not measure to the true happiness the girls offered.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Has it occurred to any of us yet that the girls may not want to come back? What if they refuse to come with us? We can't go there and drag them back here like we keep thinking and saying we are. But right now I feel like that's our only method of convincing them." Neji said aloud as the boys took the long way down to their homeroom, cutting through the main office hall so they could avoid passing students.<p>

"Of course we have thought of it." Gaara answered. "But right now, we don't have a lot of options."

"It feels eerie around here…" Naruto mumbled. "It could just be that we're coming down the main office hallway, or the fact that the girls aren't here…but something feels eerie."

Shikamaru glanced to the main office without turning his head, just as the door opened and slammed into Naruto's face.

"Ah! Fuck!" he yelled, nasally as he held his nose and bent forward.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

The boys looked towards the sound of a familiar voice and their eyes slightly bulged at the sight of a face they hadn't seen in a long time.

Naruto looked up, his nose red but not bleeding, and blinked a couple times, he raised a brow.

"Kimi?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo!" she laughed, "long time no see pretty boys!" the curly dark-haired girl smiled, now with pink highlights and her hair just a bit shorter than Sakura's, at the boys she hadn't seen in about four months.<p>

"We never thought we'd see you again." Neji said tonelessly.

"Thanks." She deadpanned.

"You know what we mean."

"Sorry about that Naruto," she laughed sheepishly as she moved out of the main office door, dressed in light blue shorts, a black tank top and a green and white EAST TOKYO HIGH VARSITY SOCCER jacket.

"Looks like you moved again," Neji pointed out.

"Yeah," she smiled, turning back to them. "I stayed in Sapporo for a month before my mom got transferred to Tokyo and I've been going to East Tokyo high since."

"Alright, then what are you doing here?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Oh yeah!" she blinked a couple times. "It's actually really good that I ran into you guys!" her smile fell slowly as she looked to the ground.

"I uh…heard about what happened with you guys…I didn't need to know from tabloids or anything like that, the girls personally called me Saturday and told me everything."

The boys said nothing as she lifted her eyes and stared at that, distraught with her glistening green eyes.

"They said they'd stop by my house in Tokyo just before they headed into Ame to say goodbye but…but they never came."

Suddenly all five boys stood alert.

"What do you mean they never came?" Naruto said, his nose still reddened.

"I thought maybe they were just tired or upset and they forgot but when I tried to call them all five of their phones went to voicemail. I tried not to think too much of it but I decided to come and check with Tsunade to know if they had arrived since I don't have school today. They hadn't picked up when she called them either. I just want to make sure they got back safe, have you guys heard anything from them?"

"We have not." Gaara answered. "We were going to Ame after school today. You're welcome to come with us if you haven't heard from them by then."

Kimi sighed in relief, "sounds good because I have no idea where they live. Tsunade said I can hang around the school so I can contact her quickly if the girls contact me. If you don't mind, Tsunade already talked to Kakashi, I'd like to come to homeroom with you guys, it'll give me a chance to take a trip down memory lane and besides, it feels weird to walk around this building by myself."

"No problem, we're heading there now." Naruto nodded.

Kimi smiled a bit as she walked in between Gaara and Neji, while Sasuke and Naruto fell behind and Shikamaru, once again not voicing the uncomfortable feeling at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, today I bring you a great gift." Kakashi said, his eyes dulled in boredom, though he spoke with glee as he stepped into the classroom the first moment the bell rang, to everyone's shock.<p>

He held a stack of papers under his left arm and a blazing black coffee in his right. He stopped and dropped the papers on his front desk and set the coffee down. When both were set he slapped his hands on each side of the desk.

"Today is the beginning of the moment you have all been excitingly anticipating all year, at least I know I have. Today, is the start of the time where you show me that I didn't actually waste my time showing up here every now and then. Today is the start of final exam prep!"

He smiled under his mask at the groans and whines that he was almost instantly met with. The light of a Monday morning shined into the classroom from the window that covered the entire wall on his right.

He cleared his throat half-heartedly. Normally at least either Megami or Tenten would throw in some remark about how he was the spawn of Satan (and usually get detention) or Ino would comment or just up and walk out of the classroom (and also get detention) whenever he brought up the idea of large amounts of work.

But no comment except for groans and moans of annoyance came. He did not express the internal disappointment he felt. He actually missed them.

"In two weeks you will take your final exams. It's my job to show the district that you aren't complete failures so I can keep my job—I mean so you can go to college." He smiled as the majority of the class glared at him.

"Though the final exams are important they aren't nearly as important as your college entry exams. With that said, it's important that you all make sure you pick up your applications. If you don't have time to get around to the main office I have a few—"

A sudden knock stopped Kakashi in the middle of his lecture.

"Come in!" he called, looking down to straighten his papers.

The class watched and listened as the door slid open.

"Sorry we're late!"

"What kept you?" Kakashi said blankly.

The members of Omega blinked in surprise.

Natsu laughed and put his hands behind his head as the rest of the members of DELTA stood behind him, all slightly tired.

"Jet lag. We just got back last night!"

"We went to ask principal Tsunade or Shizune for a pass but they were just heading out. They couldn't get back into the main office to get us one." Jellal explained.

"That's fine. You can just take your seats."

"Hey, isn't that Delta?" Kimi whispered as the boys stepped in (the only ones like Kimi, not wearing a uniform), seated next to Gaara.

He nodded to her. "Looks like they've decided they'll be going here for a couple more days before they head home."

The boys nodded as they headed to take their seats near Omega where Alpha formally, normally, sat.

"Speaking of that, congratulations to all of you boys on a great win," Kakashi smiled. "You've made Japan proud."

The class clapped and cheered for both Omega and Delta as Kakashi took out his attendance sheet and began counting off in the middle of their chants.

"A lot of kids gone today…" he mumbled to himself. "Well, ten. The girls are gone for good but then there's…"

He shook his head and set down his attendance sheet.

"Alright everyone! Settle down! Let me finish then we'll start exam prep! Delta, Kimi, this doesn't apply to you."

The boys of Delta turned to the girl whom Kakashi had looked at, seated next to Gaara.

"Who's the cutie with the black and pink locks?" Loke smiled.

"How many times do we have to remind you that Lucy would kick your ass if she found out you were talking like this?" Gray deadpanned.

"This is Kimi, she's an old friend." Naruto half-smiled as Kakashi spoke behind them. "She came looking for the girls."

"Nice to officially meet you guys," she smiled warmly.

"Looking for the girls?" Jellal spoke. "Where did they run off too?"

"Speaking of running off!" Natsu cut in. "What's with the sudden escape Saturday?! What did you guys have to get back to Japan so quickly for?"

The boys looked at each other. Not one of them wanted to talk about their current situation at the moment.

Instead of any of them answering, Naruto looked to the window and frowned a bit.

The sun had been clouded and darkened over, making the outside gloomy and dark. A noise overhead alerted both him and Shikamaru who turned to his side to look at what Naruto stared at.

He watched the gloomy outside with him and the chill that had been settling inside him came forward again.

"You feel it too…right?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru mumbled. "Something feels…off…"

"What did you guys say?" Neji raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru turned back to the rest of them as Naruto stared on.

Before he could act on what he felt, the loudspeaker sounded.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen of Konoha high," Tsunade spoke casually into the loudspeaker.

"I thought you said Tsunade and Shizune were just leaving." Gaara said to Jellal who shrugged a bit in turn.

"Guess they came back."

"My apologies for disrupting your morning studies but I would like to call all students, teachers, and faculty to the large auditorium for some very special presentations! Teachers please walk your students down in an orderly fashion and seat them accordingly. Thank you, and see you in a few moments."

As the loudspeaker cut the class listened as various doors opened from outside.

Kakashi set down his marker, which he had been using to mark down key points of the final exam.

"Huh? Alright then. Okay everyone you know the rules. Head down to the auditorium!" Kakashi spoke as all the students already began heading out.

"No one had better falter or else I'll have your asses!" he ordered as the chatty classroom emptied.

"What do you guys think the presentations are about?" Kimi asked to the ten boys she walked with, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Beats us," Neji shrugged.

The auditorium blared with the noise of talking students from the short distance walk as the entire school piled into the largely spaced hall specifically to fit the entire school population that of just over two thousand.

Omega and Delta and Kimi took their time heading to it as they trailed behind all the other students.

By the time they made it to the auditorium almost all of the school, including faculty and staff were bustling in their red seats as they waited for principal Tsunade to come onto the stage.

Delta entered and just as Omega did they stopped in place when they noticed a couple familiar faces.

"Itachi! Midori! Hey!" Naruto said over the noise of bustling students and teachers.

"What the hell are you two doing here? You don't work here anymore." Neji raised a brow.

Itachi leaned on the wall, dawned in black slacks and a white dress shirt and gray tie, his hands in his pockets as Midori stood next to him in a figure hugging black and red striped mid-thigh dress with black high heels. She smiled at the boys as she leaned on the wall as well next to Itachi, her hands behind her back.

"How goes it boys?" she asked as Itachi shrugged.

"Tsunade called about an hour ago and asked me to rush here because there's something I needed to see. She said if I could, bring Midori along."

"Which is why _I'm_ here!" Midori said. Her smile noticeably faltered a bit but it passed, just as Shikamaru noticed it.

He stared at her as the other boys began to move along.

"Well," Sasuke said. "We're going to go take our seats."

"Hey!" Midori called suddenly, making the boys halt.

Delta looked back to them, watching and waiting so they could walk over to the seats awaiting Omega and Delta.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"You guys should come stand with us." Midori said cutely.

"Why would we stand along the wall when we could just sit down?" Gaara asked questionably.

"Trust me, you'll get a much better view. Plus we want to ask you guys a couple things. Bring Delta too, and…your friend?" Midori frowned when she caught Kimi, whom she did not recognize.

"Kimi! Nice to meet you!" she said suddenly, laughing nervously.

"A pleasure," she giggled. "And of course this is Itachi—"

"We should probably get to our spot, before Tsunade starts." Itachi said quickly.

"Sure…" Shikamaru answered as Itachi evaded an ice glare Midori sent his way.

Naruto turned back and motioned for the members of Delta to follow them, and so they did.

The two bands, along with Itachi, Midori, and Kimi, stepped into the dark corners of the edge of the stage, just next to short steps to get on, where they could not be seen well in the darkness.

Shikamaru looked to where they stood and noticed Choji and Sai seated together. Choji waved happily as Sai simply glanced at him.

He turned and noticed, standing along the dark corners as well stood Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi-sensei, all silently watching the stage.

With a blank face one more, he crept further against the wall and into the dark, closing his eyes as if in thought.

After a few moments of talking and waiting and settling, the lights of the auditorium finally dimmed and more light lit up the stage.

Knowing how brutal Tsunade could be, the students silenced as they waited for the click of her high heels to indicate she was taking her steps onto the stage from backstage.

But, to almost everyone's confusion, they did not hear the steps, for instead of it the traveler opened to unveil the widescreen waiting and flickering.

In seconds the screen finally came on and Tsunade finally appeared. Her head anyway.

She smiled a tight, fierce smile that made her look like her face was about to burst. She stood behind what seemed like a sky blue wall.

It was no more than a second later that she finally spoke.

"Students and faculty of Konoha high school, I am your principal Tsunade and as you know I am the head of this wonderful school." She spoke as if she were reading from a horribly written script.

"But, I am pleased to inform you that I will no longer be leading this school."

Many gasps and whispers instantly rang around the auditorium.

"Please calm down everyone it's alright. Do not worry." She said through nearly grinding teeth.

"I am also here to welcome your new principal. Someone of great leadership and integrity, someone who will turn this school around and make it greater than it has ever been, seeing as I have done a _horrible_ job at keeping Konoha high in check."

Many confused whispers and murmurs rang around but no one dared to yell out and question her.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

She took a deep and heavy breath but flinched when a clicking sound forced her to continue.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is with my most sincere honor that I bring you your new principal—"

"Everyone get back, back against the wall, now! No questions asked! And for god's sake…not one of you say _a word_." Itachi ordered in a whisper.

Heeding to his orders as they looked at him, confused, they all pushed further into the dark until they could not be seen.

"Prince Kai Mayonaka!"

Itachi shot everyone looks to silence themselves as instantly the entire auditorium went into an uproar.

The members of Delta and Kimi, though they had heard the story of Kai Mayonaka, looked confused. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Itachi, and Midori kept tight, blank expressions, while Omega on the other hand was an entirely different story.

The boy's faces contorted into emotions of confusion, hate, and the desperation to punch his lights out. No one knew what was going on, but they wanted to find out.

Because if the entire school recalls, he was sentenced to fifty years with the possibility of parole in twenty.

Itachi put a finger to his lips, ordering everyone against the wall to keep their silence as the camera backed up to reveal all of Tsunade.

The first thing they noticed as the camera backed away was the black desert eagle pointed to her right temple as she stood stalk still in her dark green suit. As the camera revealed more she was pushed to the side and _he_ finally stood against the wall.

"Thank you Tsunade," his familiar deep voice spoke, sending the entire auditorium into a chill.

When Kai stepped into the view of the camera and leaned against the wall he put his hands behind him as if taking a mug shot, but he smiled brightly as if he were just simply being video-taped by family.

He stood in a loose buttoned down dark blue collar shirt and black slacks, his blue-black hair spiked in its now normal fohawk. If no one knew him, they would think he was simply just another good-looking student.

"Greetings students of Konoha high school." He said after a couple moments of simply watching them.

"Now before I continue to speak I would like to make you all aware that in a few seconds I will be broadcasted across every running television and radio in Japan. No one will be able to change the channel and no other station will be available. Everyone you know will have the privilege of hearing and watching me as I make my presentations." Kai's smile contorted a bit, wickedly as he held up three fingers.

"Three…two…" he said casually. "…one."

As he stated, Kai's image flashed onto every on television, from homes, to bars, to studios, and everyone on radio from home to car and ect.

Families of students of Konoha high, including that of Alpha and Omega, and people across Japan, were shocked to see the sudden change, as well as those on the road listening to the radio were confused as to why their program had seized.

"Good morning people of Japan, my name is Prince Kai Mayonaka." His face finally contorted into a wicked, devious smile.

"I am _the_ prince of the Sendai kingdom in the Shinrai district. As many of you know that title was ripped away from me from the trash you call the princess of Konohagakure. I was sentenced away, and my life was taken from me. So, you all may be quite confused as to why I stand before you today, on your televisions and radios and media." He smirked.

"I have escaped from the clutches of prison, and with a bit of help, I have just released a hundred of the most ruthless and violent male and female criminals known to Japan into the walls of Konoha high school—" he did not stop when the students of Konoha high instantly began reacting.

"AND, I have put the entire school under _lockdown_. No one gets in. No one gets _out_."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out in pleasure.

"I am principal of this school today. And I say only today, because by the end of today, I would have blown up this entire building."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was hard for the students of Konoha high school to stay silent. Many began screaming, crying, and hundreds rushed up from their seats and towards the doors. They banged and beat the double doors that would be their exit but they would not budge.<p>

"Now it's really no use trying to break down the doors. Even if any of them do manage to get out of the auditorium I've locked them in they'll be killed on the spot. And every single murderer, rapist, and psychopath waiting has their own unique way of doing it. And if you aren't completely convinced, I'll give you a bit of an example."

The camera panned out as the shocked country of Japan and silenced Konoha high students stared.

Alpha, Delta, Kimi, and all others against the wall dared not show their face, or say a thing, just in the case that Kai could view them.

The camera followed Kai along a room no one seemed to recognize. But, most of their hearts stopped when Kai himself stopped right next to a few a student girls.

Three sat tied by their wrists, ankles, and their mouths, sitting in their underwear and caked in blood not their own, their hair disoriented and scratches all over their body.

They cried muffled tears as in front of them, a man in an orange jumpsuit, about in his early fifties with a five o'clock shadow dancing across his face dragged a knife up and down a girl's open stomach with a crazed expression on his face.

A few friends of the girl in the auditorium screamed and cried at the sight of their mutilated friend.

"I'm sure you are all going to want to take your seats." Kai said plainly, putting his hands in his pockets casually.

Silently, though many crying, they began to sit down again.

"Whoever's daughters these are out there, and whoever's daughter this was, you've had some very pretty girls, which is why I picked them." Kai half-smiled, looking down to the man.

"But, they are not my main subject. These are just toys. And for every hour that passes, one dies. When I run out in here, I'll collect more. And more. And more."

Kai sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair.

"So by now I'm sure you're probably all wondering why I'm doing what I'm doing and what I want and bla bla bla. Well I'm sure various police departments will be here in the next couple minutes so I won't dilly dally. I don't want them to miss the fun." He began to walk over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure many of you are well aware of five girls by the name of _Alpha_ and I'm sure you're even more aware of five boys by the name of _Omega_. Well I'm here in your presence today because they are ten particular people who have wronged me and quite a few others as well."

He turned to face the camera.

"I'm simply here to play a game."

He turned away once again, "Omega, I know you're in the auditorium. I know you're watching. And I want you to watch, I want you to see everything. Starting with this."

In moments Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara were forced to hold a heavily struggling Sasuke and Naruto back as she finally came into view.

Megami. Or at least what remained of her.

What remained was the shell of a girl beaten, destroyed, and battered into near nothingness.

Her raspy breathing took the only voice in the auditorium as she stood in the position of a cross, though slightly different. Her arms stood spread apart, nailed to the wall and bleeding down while her feet stood spread apart, though nailed as well, as Sasori had done.

Two black eyes, scratches on her body and purple and yellow bruises all across, as well as pieces of glass in her purple cheeks and forehead. Her left leg bled the most and was stalk purple and caked in veins. Her only clothing was a white cloth material like a dress, short and torn. Her eyes were barely open as she looked to the floor instead of the camera.

"This is Megami Uzumaki, the _slut_ princess of Konoha who put me behind bars with the help of her bitch friends. Speaking of so, she is not my _only_ main event. Karin, if you will."

Karin finally appeared in view next to Megami. Holding a black remote in hand, she smiled confidently in a tight leather skirt and purple tube top as she clicked a button on the remote.

Millions watched as the screen switched into a different view.

This, was of Hinata. She sat in the same torn, white outfit as Megami, though instead she stood upside down. Her right left bent in an unnatural position and she bled from her knees. The blood on her knees dripped onto her purple and blue lips, eyes and cheek. Her hands stood tied above her. She as well stood in an unfamiliar room, but familiar people stood in it.

"Hinata Hyuga! Cute, but can't give it up for shit." Tobi announced, spreading his arms to her as if revealing a prize on a game show. Suki stood next to him, filing her nails in black tight shorts and a yellow tank top.

Two wall type objects stood on each side of her.

The video switched again. This time they recognized the next person to be Ino.

They noticed though, that this time she was outside. She, along with Hidan, Kin, and a few convicts stood on the high roof of Konoha high.

Ino lay on the dirt roof, her arms tied to her chest and down to her hips. Her shoulder bled onto the roof into a small puddle of blood while her legs revealed large, open cuts. Through it was hard to view from under the rope, she dawned the same outfit. Large red and yellow burns sat on her neck, cheek, ear, and right shoulder as well.

"Ino Yamanaka. A real hotie, but such a kid in bed," Hidan laughed, his hands in his pockets as Kin rolled her eyes, her hands on the hips of her black tight skinny jeans and matching halter.

Noticeably, behind them, sat a dark green small helicopter.

The camera switched once again, this time they recognized the girl to be Sakura.

Unlike the girls, Sakura bled through her 'dress' from her hips and stomach. She dangled from the ceiling, tied by her wrists while she bled from her nose and left ear. Burns and large scratches sat on mostly her left leg, while purple bruises sat on her right, as well did her toes bleed below her.

Below as well, sat what seemed to be like a large boiling pit.

"Sakura fucking Haruno!" Deidara, who stood on one side of her laughed. On her other side, Matsuri and to everyone's shock, Sari, stood.

Both girls smiled confidently and waved at the camera as if they were being filmed like superstars. While behind them, stood convicts.

"One _amazing_ fuck."

The camera switched once more to reveal who they recognized to be Tenten.

Like Ino, she lay on the floor, though she lay completely flat in another recognizable room. She lay on her stomach, her arms in front of her though her face was turned to her right, where the camera could see it.

Her right eye bled, and her left eye sat dark purple, as well as a bruised lip. Her forehead bled into a small puddle on the floor. No one could see what had become of her stomach, but her back, unlike the girls, was revealed and looked as if her 'dress had been torn. Dark red whip marks sat on her back and down to her legs which also harbored deep burns and bruises from the front to the back.

Her left foot twisted into an unpleasant manner.

Pein crouched down to the camera with Ami.

"Tenten Sento." He said dully. On the other hand, Ami smiled wickedly.

"We're going to fucking kill her."

All five girls lay or hung wide-eyed, as if they had no idea what was going on or what they were doing.

Or, they had completely lost themselves.

When the camera returned to Kai he had his hand on Megami's chin. He lifted her face up, revealing new blood dripping down her lips.

He smirked.

"Let me just show you exactly what's going to happen before I fucking destroy these girls, and this school."

The screen now switched to five boxes, where all the girls could be seen.

In Hinata's box, the two blocks on the side that appeared to be walls moved closer to her.

The country of Japan watched as it slammed into her from her shoulders down.

_**I thought that life was just a game**__**  
><strong>__**Now things will never be the same**__**  
><strong>__**I need my wings back,**__**  
><strong>__**I need my wings back.**__**I thought that life was just a game**__**  
><strong>__**Now things will never be the same**__**  
><strong>__**It's hard to choose between**__**  
><strong>__**Reality and fame.**__**  
><strong>_

She screamed a terrifying scream as it squeezed a bit further, activated by a remote Tobi held.

In Ino's box, they watched as the convicts and Kin pulled back her hair and began brutally kicking her and stepping on her. She cried bloody tears and fell back when a foot hit her cheek.

_**I got to fight with knives, gunshots, knife blades,**__**  
><strong>__**Carry shades stuff that everybody hates.**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm still standin'**__**  
><strong>__**I ain't pretendin'**__**  
><strong>_

In Sakura's window, her body came down by the use of a remote by Deidara.

She screamed a horrifying scream when her feet dug into the boiling pit of fire. She whipped her head around and cried tears of pain as Deidara lifted her up again to reveal her already pre-burned blackened feet.

_**Cause life is more than an ordinary gambling**__**  
><strong>__**You need to stand up, fight back**__**  
><strong>__**Don't let your soul slowly turn black**__**  
><strong>__**You're ready to attack**__**  
><strong>__**Put you all back to a right track**__**  
><strong>__**There's no running back**__**  
><strong>__**So give your enemy a heart attack  
><strong>_

Tenten grunted and flinched as Pein began whipped her with the help of a couple young convict boys. She grunted as Ami pulled her head up by her hair then slammed her head back onto whatever hard pavement she lay on.

she began bleeding from her forehead as they continued to whip her.

The screen navigated back to simply Kai where he on the other hand, forced his lips onto Megami.

_**I was lost too (real)**__**  
><strong>__**Take notes about the stuff**__**  
><strong>__**You should do**__**  
><strong>__**you gonna learn how to stay true, see through**__**  
><strong>__**All the pain surrounding you**__**  
><strong>__**You resume your dreams**__**  
><strong>__**Spread your wings**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing else above you**__**  
><strong>_

She screamed and cried as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. He gripped her neck and pushed further as she tried to take her head away.

When he finally released he had blood on his lips, and she dropped her head.

He gave a wicked smirk to the camera as he wiped his lips with his fingers.

He used the same hand to lift her head back up by her stringy hair as she cried in pain.

He turned to the camera with a devious grin.

_**I gotta fight, I gotta win**__**  
><strong>__**My eyes can it's only dream**__**  
><strong>__**(Wake up and breathe)**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody save me from this hell**__**  
><strong>__**(Wake up and breathe)**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody save me from myself  
><strong>_

"Uchiha, I know you're watching. And whether you manage to get out, or you stay in there. Whatever the case, I'm gonna fuck her senseless right in front of you."

Against the wall, all five boys were barely keeping a hold of themselves.

Naruto crouched down and held the sides of his head, his eyes forced shut while he told himself it was all a dream, and he didn't just see what he thought he did.

Neji's breathing was heavy and rugged as he grinded his teeth and scratched down the wall behind him.

Gaara clutched his hair tightly in both hands, breathing heavily as if he were about to crack and kill everyone around him as he stared up to the camera.

Shikamaru shut his eyes and turned away, though trying to keep his calm composure; he bit his bottom lip and clenched his school pants with his hands.

Sasuke, finally, stared up to the wide screen with large wide-eyes. But, the fear was short-lived, for he clenched his fists and glared at the screen so fiercely one could practically read the words 'death' in his eyes.

_**I gotta fight, I gotta try**__**  
><strong>__**Right now escape from this painfull life**__**  
><strong>__**(Get up and live)**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody save from myself**__**  
><strong>__**(Get up and live)**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody save me now, save me from myself**_

All five boys burned with pain, anger, and the desire to kill.

"Get me out of here…" Sasuke spoke out loud as he did not take his eyes off Kai who looked to the screen as he licked Megami's cheek, his voice barely recognizable.

"Get me out so I can have his head at my feet…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Save me from myself, from myself<strong>__**  
><strong>__**(Save me from myself)**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody save me from myself. C'mon.**__**  
><strong>__**(Save me from myself)**_

Sirens blared and flashed as forty police cars from Konoha and Tokyo raced down the street. They all met nearly at the same time, stopping in the school student and teacher parking lot and on the courtyard.

Behind the police officers came seven black S.W.A.T team vans and three news trucks from channels two, four, and seven to broadcast across the world, not including Japan.

The officers bustled as they stepped out of the trucks and each SWAT team truck parked itself onto the courtyard, stepping out in orderly, military fashion and aligning themselves in front of the school, awaiting orders.

From the head of the police car came out head detective and chief of police, Madara Uchiha.

_**You gotta be your warrior, stand up!**__**  
><strong>__**Got blessed you, have demise**__**  
><strong>__**So straighten up this freakin' mess**__**  
><strong>__**Break up from desktop**__**  
><strong>__**Fight like a Jedi for the decency**__**  
><strong>__**Be the rock star**_

He looked up to the school, standing in a white dress shirt with a blue and black striped tie and black slacks, along with a long tan trench coat.

He stuck his hands in his pockets as officers suited in uniform surrounded the school and a few with him.

He looked towards the camera and news crew that would broadcast the story to countries around the world.

"Jesus," he spoke to his second in command and nephew, Shisui Uchiha. "I haven't seen this much shock and chaos in Japan since the _Kira_ case years ago."

_**Don't lose yourself to the stress**__**  
><strong>__**Say your prayers**__**  
><strong>__**They just might help you**__**  
><strong>__**To beat the other players**__**  
><strong>__**And keep you safe**__**  
><strong>__**From all the life invaders**__**  
><strong>__**Hate and dictators**__**  
><strong>__**Hate who stress behaviors**__**  
><strong>__**You have no choice.**_

"Where do you propose we start, sir?" Shisui asked as they turned to the school.

Madara stuck his hands in his trench coat pockets.

"We're going to try and talk to this _Kai_ boy before lord Hogake decides to show up…"

"I'm standing here outside Konoha high school where it has suddenly been put under _lockdown_ by former prince of the Shinrai district Kai Mayonaka. Information that help has arrived cannot be broadcasted across Japan because the young former prince has taken over all television and radios in Japan…and we have just gotten word that he has blocked all phone connections in Konoha high, so family and friends are unable to contact their children. Today is starting out as a dark day in Japan, we'll have more on this soon, on channel two." A male reporter spoke, while two other female reporters spoke into their cameras for their individual channels.

_**I thought that life was just**__**  
><strong>__**a game now thing will**__**  
><strong>__**never be the same**__**  
><strong>__**I need my wings back,**__**  
><strong>__**I need my wings back**__**  
><strong>__**I thought that life was just**__**  
><strong>__**a game now thing will**__**  
><strong>__**never be the same**__**  
><strong>__**It's hard to choose**__**  
><strong>__**between realïty and fame.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well how about that, it looks like the KPD and the TPD have arrived and the APD are on their way." Kai hummed as he swung a knife back and forth.<p>

"Omega, you'd better come and get your girls." He cooed. "You five are smart to some extent, I'm sure you can figure a way out. And don't worry! I would actually like it if the five of you came after them. It just makes the game that much fun, isn't that right sweetheart?" He smiled as he dug the knife a bit into Megami's shoulder, sliding it down. She bit the bottom of her lip as blood flowed.

"I want the five of you to watch. I want the five of you to suffer with them. So come on, this school is a maze, and the girls are the prize if you manage to get out. If you can survive blood thirsty murderers along the way I'm sure you can find the girls, right? Simple enough." Kai chuckled as he turned to the camera and waved the knife.

"I'll be broadcasting in Japan all day until the bomb is about to go off and the ten of them are dead, people of Japan. As for now, tune in again." He winked.

The screen shut off across the country and those in their homes were able to return to their regularly scheduled television shows and radio stations. Many though turned their attention to Japan's news channel, which was now able to broadcast itself in Japan.

The students of Konoha high began scrambling and yelling and talking as they tried to figure out what they could possibly do, along with asking questions like if they were going to die and if the police would be able to get in.

"All of you, follow me." Itachi said to the lot standing against the wall.

The members of Delta were forced to practically drag all shocked and frozen members of Omega. Kimi and Midori followed behind, along with Kakashi and Asuma while Kurenai stood back.

Suddenly Itachi stopped, and on cue the lot behind stopped.

He turned and ordered them to keep quiet as they listened to stomping on stage.

The students and faculty of Konoha high turned to the stage and watched as royal guards of the Shinrai district dawned in dark green uniform stepped onto the stage. Five came from each wing then stopped in a line.

One guard near the middle opened his mouth to speak.

"By order of lord Kai, all students and faculty are to remain in their seats and be seated. Anyone who gets up will be apprehended and sent to lord Kai, and anyone who chooses to fight us will be shot down. If you manage to escape you will be left for dead to the criminals out there. These are the offers lord Kai has made."

Itachi turned back just to make sure everyone kept their silence. When he turned back he thought to himself just how he would get everyone out without the guards noticing.

"Hey…!" a whisper came to the lot against the wall.

Itachi and members of Omega quickly shot their heads to the last seats by the steps of the auditorium stage.

They found both Sai and Choji. Sai sitting last in the end of the front row while Choji sat next to him, second to last.

Both boys sat staring at the guards above them on the stage. Sai said nothing while Choji, who had spoken opened his mouth again.

"We can see you guys trying to get out." He whispered, barely moving his lips.

The lot said nothing as they watched him.

"I'll distract them…so you can get out…"

"Choji no—!"

Neji slapped his hand on Shikamaru's mouth to quiet him.

"Don't worry." Choji whispered, slightly smiling. "I'll be fine. Just get everyone you need out of here anyway you can, and please help us out of here."

Itachi nodded to him as Choji stood up.

The lot of them stood still and watched as Choji let out a battle cry (to their confusion) and began running down the aisle. The guards turned their attention to him and called for him to seize his actions. When he did not (running up and down more aisles to the fear and confusion of others) a few guards went after him as the others watched.

Before Itachi and the others could continue on they watched as Sai stood up.

"I'm coming with you."

Shikamaru glared at him while Sai kept a blank expression. Itachi shrugged and motioned for him to follow them.

Sai joined the party and with the others, followed Itachi into a dark corner under the stage steps where a small black, barely visible lock sat on a short door. They watched as he pulled out a black key and unlocked the small black lock on the small door. When it opened they were met with darkness.

With the commotion of chasing Choji the party followed Itachi into the darkness, crawling along the way. Asuma was the last to crawl in, and when he did, he closed the door gently behind him, locking it back.

Choji looked back and forth in fear when one guard finally stood on his left and two on his right, trapping him.

"You there. You've made one foolish mistake. I'm sure lord Kai will want to deal with you."

Choji gulped as the three guards apprehended him, shutting his eyes as they led him away.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we? This is disgusting." Kimi grimaced as they all crawled through the darkness, using the flashlights on their phones and the small flashlight Itachi had with him to light their way.<p>

They could all feel themselves crawling on dirt, grime, cobwebs, bugs, and even a few dead (and alive) rats.

"This is one of the schools pathways to the underground bomb shelter. They were put in here in the fifties a few years after the nuclear attacks." Kakashi answered.

"Thanks for the history lesson," Natsu said. "But what are we doing crawling through one?"

"This is the only way we could get out without being seen and without running into any criminals. Tsunade told me about this beforehand." Itachi answered.

"Beforehand?" Jellal raised a brow, "why would she need to tell you about this? Unless—"

"—unless you already knew about all this." Sasuke growled.

Itachi kept a blank expression and said nothing in response as they continued to crawl to safety.

"We're going to meet a dead end. On your left there should be two pathways. Enter the left, the right only leads to another dead end." Asuma explained.

"Right." Itachi nodded.

For a few more feet they crawled, until finally they were met with the dead end. But, like Asuma explained the left revealed another space that showed the entrance of the bomb shelter, while the right showed darkness.

"Finally, I think I ate a cobweb." Loke sighed as Itachi crawled out, able to stand up now. The others followed behind, crawling out individually.

When Midori stepped out Kimi put her hand over her forehead to block the sudden light in the bomb shelter.

But when she raised her hand she simply felt another hand on hers.

She yelped a bit as Gaara helped her out. She blinked a couple times, while his eyes remained cold, dark, and distant.

"Looked like you needed help." He said coldly as Kakashi, Sai, and Asuma crept out.

"No I was fine but uh…thanks…"

He did and said nothing more as he turned to the rest of the boys and the lot who examined the bomb shelter.

Being underground, they were met with the pipes of Konoha high. Low and high, big and small, each metal, rusted pipe covered the large underground that could fit just a bit more than the students and staff.

Even so, the vision of it was eerie. The lights blinked and it felt as if a serial killer could pop out of any corner. They could hear the water rushing through the pipes and every corner looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a hundred years.

"Watch your heads." Itachi said calmly as he dusted himself off next to Midori.

Gray looked up to the pipe that just barely touched his head, he crouched a bit and stepped in front of it to avoid it. "So what now?" he asked as he glanced back to the pipe.

"Well it's about time. Do you bastards have any idea how annoying it is standing down here?"

The lot turned around and excluding Itachi, Asuma, and Kakashi, in surprise. They looked to those that stood before them in shock.

Standing behind them with her hands on her hips, smirking wickedly, stood Temari.

Behind her stood a whole party of her own.

Kankuro, Kiba, Sara, Lee, Gai-sensei, Tsubaki, Park Su-Young, Renge, and Kao stood behind her.

And to an even greater shock stood Kaede, as well as someone they did not particularly recognize.

"Well, come on." Temari spoke.

"Let's take these bitches down."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Temari? What the hell are you doing here?" Gaara demanded, stepping in front.<p>

"Hey! I'm here too little brother!" Kankuro waved his hand. "Don't leave me out!"

"Kankuro!" Gaara shot his head to him.

"Kiba, Sara?" Naruto raised a brow in confusion.

"Well it's been a while," he smiled, flashing his wolf like teeth.

"Hello again, Naruto." She nodded to him, clinging onto Kiba's arm.

"Gai-sensei, Lee, Tsubaki?" Shikamaru shot his head back and forth.

"Yosh! We are here to take down the enemy!" Lee chanted.

"Quiet down Lee!" Gai ordered, judo-chopping him only for Lee to yelp in turn.

"Hello Shikamaru. I wish we could have seen each other again on better terms." Tsubaki spoke seriously.

Neji narrowed his eyes at his current least favorite people.

"Oh come on Neji, that's no way to say hi." Kaede smiled confidently.

He ignored her and turned to Kao who stood with his hands on his pockets, smirking at him.

"Relax Hyuga. I'm only here to help."

"Park Su-Young! _Renge_?!What are all of you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Good to see you too," Park Su-Young huffed while Renge simply smiled.

"Who are all these people?" Zeref asked, looking around to the new people.

They all stopped and listened as someone cleared their throat.

"Hello. I'm here too."

Temari rolled her eyes and stepped to the side where a boy with dark brown hair was revealed.

He stood in a green unbuttoned jacket with a hood up that looked a little too thick for the current weather. Underneath he had what seemed to be another black jacket. Along with it he stood in dark pants and for some reason, dark, circular, sunglasses.

"Hello." He spoke in a deep, dull tone.

"My name is Shino Aburame."

"Shino's an old friend of mine, the girls, and Sai. He's come to help." Kiba explained.

"Come to help? Okay, what's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"I had Temari gather a few of them on her way here." Itachi answered as he began unbuttoning his shirt

"And a few more tagged along on the way." Temari explained. "So you have more than enough now."

"More than enough for what?" Sasuke demanded, getting irritated.

"For the plan." Itachi sighed as he tossed his dress shirt and simply stood in a black t-shirt.

Kimi yelped and covered her eyes when he began unbuttoning his pants.

"Tsunade called me early this morning and told me she had learned that Kai and many others had escaped and she was sure they'd be coming to the school for you and the girls." He continued as he slipped out of his slacks and revealed black jeans underneath.

"That was at three in the morning. When she tried to contact the girls none of them answered. But before she could contact the police Kai and the others came into her office at four in the morning. She made sure that I was still on the phone while they explained to her what was going to happen. They said that if the police came any time before nine a.m. they would kill the girls, her, and anyone else in the building on the spot, so I couldn't even call the cops."

"They kept two criminals in her and Shizune's office to keep watch of her so she couldn't use her phone or computer for anything other than work, to keep up appearances in case students came in when classes started. When they left to go set up their business Tsunade was able to discreetly text me on her emergency phone what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to come here, gather you, and tell you what needs to be done. That's what has brought us here. Before classes started I explained this to Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai who already suspected it when she saw her room burned Saturday morning. I called Temari to round up a few people I think will do very well judging by their experience in certain areas. And I made sure to keep Delta here for a couple more days. So now that that's all said and done, it's about time we get started. Temari."

She smiled and nodded as, in dark green jeans and a light green camisole, she walked over to a corner where a blanket sat. She pulled it off and revealed to the lot of them thirty black pistols.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

"Everyone grab a weapon." Itachi ordered.

"We're going to war."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How's it hanging doll-face?" Deidara chuckled as he stared up at Sakura, breathing heavily while her burnt feet dangled.<p>

"Ha, see what I did there?"

Or course, she did not respond.

The pot below her boiled while Sari and Matsuri sat and watched as criminals lurked around, ordered to stay away from them.

"I don't see the whole point of this _game_. Why can't Kai just kill the bitches already? This all seems like such a waste of time." Sari groaned boredly.

Deidara ignored her as he stood in front of Sakura, the pot between them.

"Come on Saki, I'm bored. Talk to me!"

"The bitch probably can't speak. I wouldn't if I looked like her," Matsuri sighed.

She flinched a bit when Deidara glared at her then turned back to Sakura who kept her head down.

"Come on Saki, it's been a while." He smiled half-heartedly.

"Here's something! Tell me what you were going to name the baby before the accident." He beamed.

Still, she said nothing, but he noticed her shake a bit.

"A didn't mean anything funny by that you know—"

"Oh would you cut it out?!" Matsuri sighed as she stepped over to him. "Geez don't ask stupid questions like that! For all you know it probably wasn't even your kid—"

Matsuri screamed furiously when a kick from Sakura's left foot splashed the boiling pot of unrecognizable mixes in her face, burning her right eye and cheek.

She fell, holding her face and screaming.

Sakura lifted her head and spat the blood in her mouth onto Deidara's cheek.

Though her foot burned from touching it again, it didn't hurt nearly as much as the anger within her.

She screamed when, from Sari's doing, her feet dug into the pot again.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"W-wait, I-I wanted the Desert Eagle." Naruto murmured, his lip quivering.<p>

Neji rolled his eyes and annoyingly switched his Desert Eagle with Naruto's Glock-19.

Natsu and Gray pointed their own pistols around with the rest of the members of Delta.

"Huh, I've never shot somebody before. This should be fun!" he laughed.

"Idiot, we're not going to shoot unless they come after us first." Gray sighed. "We're going to try _not_ to kill anyone—"

The other twenty-six people who stood in the bomb shelter jumped as a shot went off.

Gray shot his head to his white jacket where the bullet just barely grazed his shoulder, splitting through his jacket.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Natsu laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"You shot me! You almost fucking shot through me you moron!" Gray yelled.

"Hey I said I was sorry ice-boy." Natsu frowned.

"Enough, these are not toys." Itachi said coldly as he finished handing everyone back up ammo.

"You shouldn't be manning a gun, what are you even doing here? You'll get hurt." Sasuke growled in a whisper. "You know your condition."

Renge sighed, "relax Sasuke, I know what I'm doing. Just wait."

"Alright, we're running short on time so now I'm going to break you off into teams." Itachi explained as he stood above them all with Midori by his side, changed into a black tank top and black flats with black leggings. Both held two guns, as there were two extra guns.

"Why do they get the extras," Natsu whined in a whisper only for Jellal to smack him.

"Let's start." Itachi took a deep breath. "Shino, Park Su-Young, and Zeref will be the Bomb Squad. They will be in charge of finding and disarming the bomb we believe to be down here in the bomb shelter, because they have previous experience in nuclear and military science and weaponry. Shino will be in charge of this team."

"Seriously?" Neji raised a brow as he turned to Park Su-Young who stood next to him.

"I'll just keep surprising you." She smirked. "Don't worry."

"Renge, Jellal, and Sara will be the Tracking Team since they have experience in computer intel, coding, and hunting. Every one of you has a tracking device clipped to your gun. There's a computer lab just above the bomb shelter and as far as we know there are no criminals within it right now. We've wired two computers to follow two teams each and one to follow three. Jellal, I've picked you to be the team leader and to be on the three team computer."

Jellal nodded in understanding, "Alright."

"They will be able to direct you if it seems like there's any trouble up ahead and let you know in advance by switching through teams from the earpieces Midori is going to give you." He nodded for her to proceed. Midori stepped up and began handing everyone communication pieces that would only go through to the Tracking Team.

"Every team leader will also get a walkie-talkie, which you will use to communicate with other team leaders seeing as phone connections in the school have been lost. As I say the leaders Midori will give you a walkie-talkie."

"Asuma and Gai will be the Escape Team. It will be their job to figure out a way to get the students and faculty out safely and get rid of the criminals in those areas. Now, the first team: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Kimi. From the information received by Tsunade we have vague ideas of where the girls might be. So we believe Sakura is somewhere in the west wing, that's where you will head. Temari will be your team leader."

Gaara kept a blank expression as the rest nodded in understanding.

"Next: Neji, Keade, Gray, and Kao—"

"No." Neji said suddenly. "I'm not going to be on a team with him, or her." He motioned to Kaede and Kao.

"Does it really matter?" Gray shrugged.

"Yes." He said icily.

Itachi looked at him dully.

"May I remind you that we're trying to save the girls? Not play dodge-ball."

"Still not doing it."

Kao sighed and Kaede rolled her eyes.

Itachi sighed, "fine, then it's you, Gray, Kaede, and Lee, you will take the upstairs East wing where we believe Tenten is somewhere. I'm keeping Kaede on your team whether you like it or not. She'll keep you in your place and she'll be your team leader."

Kaede smirked confidently as he glared at Itachi who continued.

"Next: Naruto, Natsu, Kiba—"

"Yeah, that's a team." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"—and Kao. Kao will be your team leader. We believe Hinata is somewhere in the downstairs east wing."

"Next: Shikamaru, Sai, Loke, and Tsubaki. As you saw we are well aware Ino is outside and on the roof. You just have to get there unharmed. Sai will be your team leader."

Shikamaru, though usually calm and collected in a crisis, glared at Sai, wondering why in the world he had been picked as team leader.

"And finally: Midori, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I will be a team. I will be head of the team where we will head to somewhere in the back of the school where we think Megami is and of course, Kai. Now that everyone knows where they're going and what their job is, it's time we head out. We don't have a lot of time and Kai is picking people off as we speak. Midori." Itachi finished, letting Midori step up.

"Everyone, we're taking a big risk here and we have a lot on our hands. There are world renowned criminals lurking the walls upstairs and if we make the simplest mistake, people die, and we die. We have to be precise and we have to concentrate and do this right. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara?"

The boys looked up to her.

"The reason Itachi didn't make any of you head of your teams is that we want to make sure you don't let your emotions get in the way of getting to the right place and keeping the team out of trouble. We know you want to save the girls, that's part of why we're here. But there are a couple thousand other people that have to be saved too, understand?"

The boys slowly nodded.

"Alright! Everyone! Time to head upstairs! We'll first step into the computer lab and we will wait for the Tracking Team to get set up and make sure everything is working right. Then you will all head to your individual areas! Be discreet! Try your best not to get caught! And most of all! Don't. Die! Move out!" she barked like a sergeant.

The twenty-five began to follow her and Itachi to the exit steps while the three members of the Bomb Squad stayed below.

"Alright, boys, let's go find ourselves a bomb." Park Su-Young nodded to the two as she began walking ahead to search the large underground bomb shelter. The two silent boys followed.

As they headed up Shikamaru walked next to Tsubaki who kept a stalk and blank expression. He noticed that she did not have a gun within her hand.

"Tsubaki, where's your gun?"

"In my back pocket. I don't need it." She explained blankly. He raised a brow as she touched the long steel weapon attached to her right hip. "I'm prepared enough to save my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Have your men done nothing?! Why in god's name are those children still in there with that mad boy?!" lord hogake barked in chief Madara's face.<p>

He kept a blank expression as both he and Shisui stood in front of the hogake with flustered Jiraiya by his side, not just unaware of what was going on with his niece and nephew but what had happened to his wife.

Behind them sat some of the royal guards of Konohagakure, Sunagakure and some members of Japan's army, including Sensota and Kagome Sento.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Kagome yelled while Sensota slightly paced.

"She's right!" Imoi yelled, crying, standing on the grass with Inochi and a fearful looking Yuki. "My poor girl is being tortured in there!"

"She's right," Aoi spoke with a tearful Yoko next to him. "This is outrageous. You should have gone in there by now!"

"Come now, Aoi." Hisashi spoke up with a crying Hanabi next to him, "As much as we need to get the children out of there the boy specifically said he would kill them if the police stormed in."

"He said that if they play the _game_ he won't kill them," Mikoto explained with Fugaku by her side.

"Yes but if someone does not get in there and disable the bomb before it goes off it won't matter if the police are in or out." Shikaku explained, Yoshino beside him.

"So we stand here and do nothing? If we go in then they perish. If we stand out here they perish. What does this boy want us to do?" the fourth kazekage said angrily.

Madara's expression did not change as he watched the lot of them bicker. All along the streets thousand of cars carrying parents and families tried to get through but were blocked by police and army members. The only reason the parents and guardians of Alpha and Omega were allowed through is because their children were the main subjects.

"I can't contact Itachi or Midori, I thought he only blocked calls within the school?" Mikoto said desperately.

"I cannot do the same for Temari or Kankuro," the fourth kazekage explained.

"Madara please, isn't there anything you can do? With all those criminals in there who knows what else will happen!" Fugaku pleaded with his brother.

"Everyone please calm down. We're going to do the best we can. As far as we know for now he isn't hurting them. He does it when he broadcasts. We cannot do anything but try and speak to him at the moment. We're trying to do all we can. Please, bear with us."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should bury her alive."<p>

"We're not doing anything until Kai tells us too." Pein explained dully. "Now shut up."

Ami huffed and crossed her arms, leaned against the wall as Tenten remained on the floor, hugging her stomach.

"I'm so bored, when's he supposed to make his next announcement or whatever? I can't wait to see what he has planned next!"

"You talk too much. Try reading a book." Pein said as he read on the floor across from her, Tenten between them while prisoners lurked around.

Ami tossed her hair back and walked over to him, stepping on Tenten nonchalantly as she crossed over to stand in front of him.

"You know, she's pregnant." She smirked.

He stopped in the process of turning a page and raised his eyes to Tenten who seemed to protect only her stomach.

"Doesn't that piss you off? If I were you I'd get rid of _it_."

Ami smiled and stood up straight as Pein began to stand up.

"Don't you dare!"

Ami shot her head around to find Tenten, her head turned to them, crying with her mouth dripping blood.

"Don't you even dare touch my baby! Beat me! Kick me! Whip me! But I'll kill you if you come anywhere near my baby!" she cried.

"How pathetic," Ami scoffed as Pein remained half standing, simply staring at her as she cried and clutched her stomach.

"She actually thinks she's going to survive. Please, for all we know it's probably already dead."

Tenten cried harder as Pein, without Ami's knowledge, sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a corridor on your left, that's the path you'll be taking. But, be careful, there might be criminals lurking in the rooms or even in the hall itself."<em>

"Got it, thanks Sara." Naruto whispered as the boys stood against the wall.

"_Switching to Escape Team. Contact if needed. Sara out."_

Kao peeked from the corner he stood by, leading the four boys. Quickly, he twisted back.

"Shit, she's right. There's about three of them just sitting in the hallway playing cards or something." He whispered.

"Three's not bad," Natsu whispered. "Why don't we just shoot them down now?"

"We don't know if there's any more criminals lurking in the classrooms down this hallway though." Kao bit his bottom lip and scratched his arm tattoos on his right arm.

"Well, we're going to have to risk it." Naruto nodded.

"He's right." Kiba said, "This is the only hall we can pass to get to the east wing."

Kao glanced at him but nodded. "Lock and load boys."

All four boys clicked the safety off the guns and moved out of the safety of the wall.

Three criminals sat in the middle of the hall playing cards. A woman sat facing them while two men sat in front, their backs to the boys.

She was first to notice them. She looked up but before she could say anything, Kao fired.

The two criminals turned around as the woman collapsed with a bullet in her head.

"Whoa, you made it look so easy." Kiba smiled.

"I grew up in the rough part of town. I kind of spent my childhood shooting." Kao explained coldly as the unarmed criminals began to run.

Kao fired again as they ran down the hall, but missed.

"I got this!" Natsu yelled as he fired, hitting one of the criminals in the back. They collapsed as the other continued to run.

"My turn!" Kiba smiled wickedly as he fired, hitting the final in the shoulder. He collapsed with a wail.

The boys jogged forward.

"What's up Uzumaki? Too afraid to hit the guy? Most of them are on death row anyway."

Naruto glanced up to him, a queasy expression on his face.

"He's still alive," Kao said tonelessly as they stopped at the squirming criminal.

"Hey! I know this guy." Natsu said as he bent down to him.

"This is Nima Kurobasa. He's been in the papers a million times for going on a mass murder at the University of Osaka in the eighties; he killed about twenty-five people. He got two life sentences when they finally caught him three years ago." Natsu explained.

"Well then, we're doing the world a favor." Kao said darkly.

Natsu backed up when he fired a bullet into his head.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, you playing this whole cold shoulder thing isn't going to get us anywhere. I at least hope your paying attention to the directions I'm giving about when we find Tenten." Kaede whispered as she and Neji jogged with Gray and Lee behind them.<p>

"I don't need your help saving Tenten. We just need to get wherever she is. I can't the idea of her being dead or…or that she lost the baby." He grumbled.

Kaede half-smiled at him. Secretly, she missed the days when _she_ was the number one most protective thing in his life.

"Look Neji, I'm sure she's perfectly—"

"Look out!"

Kaede dropped to the floor at the sound of Gray's voice, just barely avoiding a criminal who came rushing to her with a bloody knife.

Neji ducked and missed his swing, allowing Rock Lee to flip over him and furiously kick the criminal in the face.

Neji stood straight and helped Kaede up as the criminal struggled to get up.

Gray fired before Lee could land another kick, ending him.

"What the hell was that, why didn't you just shoot him?" Gray raised a brow.

"Hand to hand combat is more efficient. It shows the criminal discipline." Lee nodded.

"Well when he's coming after you with a knife I think it'd be more efficient to just shoot him," Gray shrugged, turning back. "You alright?" he asked Kaede as she dusted herself off.

"Yeah, thanks for that. And thanks." She nodded to both Gray and Neji.

"_Come in Team Kaede."_

"We're here, Jellal." Neji said aloud.

"_There's one room on the next left hallway. It seems to have equipment in it that's running according to the computers. You should check it out, there might be someone in there."_

"Got it, thanks Jellal." Kaede nodded.

"_Switching to Bomb Squad."_

"Let's move, there might be a few more of them in there." Kaede ordered as the boys followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're going straight."<p>

"We should go left, there's a fire escape down this hall that leads outside."

"That hall only needs to the football field. We need to get to the roof."

"I've been going to this school for four years, I think I know a little more about it then you do."

"That means nothing. I've scaled this place hundreds of times since I started here."

"That doesn't mean you know where you are going."

"How do we shut them up?" Loke sighed annoyingly as he and Tsubaki stood by, watching Shikamaru and Sai bicker about where to turn next. So far they had not run into any wandering criminals.

Tsubaki stared at the boys with her fists clenched. She knew they were wasting time. As much as she respected Shikamaru and knew how he felt she wished that he would just listen to Sai so they could get where they needed to be.

"Boys! That's enough!" she called over deaf ears.

"Shikamaru! Sai! We're wasting time! Let's just—" Tsubaki stopped again when they continued to bicker.

Loke groaned and threw his head back. He stepped up and pulled Shikamaru's collar, forcing him back.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm trying to get this bastard to go the right way!"

"Shikamaru, please, shut up." Loke sighed. "We're not going to get anywhere if the two of you keep fighting, you understand that right?"

Both he and Sai silenced.

"Now you got lucky, at least you know exactly where Ino is. Everyone else has to search. But you don't have to argue about how to get to the roof. There must be plenty of routes in this building. "Loke said seriously.

The boys remained quiet. But, Sai looked up to Tsubaki as she stepped over to him and grabbed the walkie-talkie out of his hand.

The three boys watched a she pressed one of the buttons.

"Come in Itachi." She said seriously.

"_What is it Tsubaki? Is something wrong?"_ his voice came over the scratchy walkie-talkie.

"I'm taking over this team. It was wrong to put Sai as team leader."

She shot a glare to him as he slightly gaped.

"All he and Shikamaru have done is bicker."

She shot a glare to Shikamaru who turned away.

"_Alright, do whatever you feel is best. Itachi out."_

Tsubaki hooked the walkie-talkie to her pocket and proceeded to take out the katana on her hip, to their surprise.

"Now I don't know about you boys, but I'm desperate to get my sister back. So from now on, it's my way or the highway. I've gone to this school for four years and I've been back here hundreds of times. So you can guess I know this school like the back of my hand. So if I hear anymore bickering I won't hesitate to slice your lips off, understand?" Tsubaki, normally calm and kind, bit coldly.

Sai and Shikamaru nodded, even Loke did in fear, though he had done nothing.

"Now we're heading north. There's a roof ladder towards the northwest side of the school that will lead to the roof faster than the steps on the other side of the school. But, it might be dangerous. Are you with me?"

The boys nodded.

"Right then," she waved her katana. "Let's continue."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Choji grunted and proceeded to rub his arm as the guards dropped him in front of Kai.<p>

He refused to look up at him as Kai sat in what seemed like a throne. Next to him Karin leaned on the seat.

Kai sat with his legs crossed, slightly slouching in the seat as he leaned his left elbow on the arm rest and his left fist on his cheek, like a bored king.

"This one disobeyed the orders you had given to us. We don't know why but he stood and began causing a ruckus in the auditorium."

"You don't know why huh…?" Kai's cold voice spoke above them as he looked down to Choji as if he were vermin.

Choji kept his head down, refusing to shed tears though he did not know what was going to happen to him.

"I'm sure you aren't stupid enough to just up and decide to disrespect my orders, you knew what was going to happen."

Choji said nothing.

"So," he smirked. "I'm guess it was a little more than we think it is, right? Might you have been helping someone? Huh? Answer me."

Choji kept his head low, revealing nothing.

"Not talking, hm." Kai sighed boredly. "Doesn't matter. I know how to handle you. Take him to room 201. There are a few serial killers hanging out there and I'm sure they're bored."

He stood up and bent down to Choji.

"And they're the kind that like to play with their toys before they break them." He whispered.

Choji couldn't help it, silent tears began to flow down his eyes as the guards picked him up and began to drag him off.

"C..Choj…Choji…no."

Kai casually turned to Megami who still dangled, crucified.

"You bastard…" she coughed, spilling blood onto the floor. "I swear…I…swear…I'm going to…to…"

"Kill me?" Kai raised a brow. "Good luck doing that attached to the wall, love." He smirked as he stood in front of her.

She lifted her head a bit in a glare and spit in his face.

Kai turned to the side and took a moment before he wiped his right cheek, then turned back and slapped her across the face, hard.

He turned back to Karin the few others in his company.

"Prepare for another broadcast."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen of Japan, it is I again." Kai smirked, seated back in his 'throne' casually as he once again took over the televisions and radios of Japan.<p>

Outside the officers, SWAT team, and military of Japan listened as he was broadcasted over the intercom inside and outside, so they were able to hear him, as well as on their radios in their police cars.

"It seems that my wish has come true." Kai chuckled a bit. "I have a source that leads me to believe that Omega may possibly have found a way out of auditorium. Congratulations boys, you've just made things a whole lot more entertaining for me. So this is where the real fun begins."

The country watched as he stood up and walked to where the two more girls sat. Both girls began squirming when they realized he was coming towards them.

One girl right next to Kai, sitting in black underwear and the blood of the previous girl on her, screamed when Kai ripped the tape off her mouth.

The girl shook and cried violently when she realized it was her turn. He pulled her by her hair and walked a few feet to the right before he tossed her in front of two crazed looking murders.

She cried and pleaded enough for the country of Japan to hear. And they did.

Thousands cried and shook in their spots as they watched them mutilate her, slicing every possible part of her body and letting her bleed out in a slow painful death.

The camera turned back to Kai as she slowly died.

"Time is ticking by, and now I'd like to try something fairly new with the five princesses you saw in my first broadcast. When I return you shall all see what I mean. As for now, good luck on your journey boys, and I hope the police force of Japan is enjoying just sitting around."

With one last sadistic smile, Kai cut off again.

"Bastard kid…" Madara growled, slamming his hand on his police car.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"If I were a bomb where would I be…" Park Su-Young growled to herself as she, Shino, and Zeref stalked around in separate areas, though they could still see each other.<p>

"This is getting ridiculous! Are they sure it's down here!"

"This would be the best possible place to put it." Shino explained. "The bomb shelter is the schools pipe line, if they were to put a bomb it that they wanted to destroy the entire building they would have to put it in the central nerve of the school."

"He's right," Zeref called. "It's like a basement. If the bomb touched right in the middle it will touch every inch of the school, and every part it doesn't touch will simply collapse."

"Well if it's in the central nerve why aren't we searching over there?" Park Su-Young questioned as she pointed behind herself.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

"Well you said the best possible place would be the center of the bomb shelter. That area splits off the bomb shelter perfectly and evenly. I checked and measured. Plus there's a spot under the pipe that's been dripping that's pretty hallow. I felt it when I walked over it."

"Why didn't you say anything? We've been looking for almost an hour!" Zeref said as the three rushed over to the spot she pointed too.

"I didn't think anything of it!"

"She's right, it's really hallow right here. Park Su-Young, give me one of your high heels." Shino ordered.

She obliged and slipped off her left shoe as Shino bent down.

He took the blue shoe in his hand and used it to tap the floor beneath them.

They listened to the loud thump that came back.

"Stand back!" Shino ordered. Zeref and Park Su-Young obliged.

Shino held the heel with both hands and brought it to the back of his neck. Suddenly he brought it forward again and slammed the heel on the hallow area, creating a large crack. He did the process two more times before the whole finally broke and caved.

He stumbled back into the two as the area crumbled before them, creating more cracks around and spreading the hole before it stopped completely.

The three cleared the small area of dust that had been brought up from the collapse.

The three looked down into the densely deep hole where they were able to see a black large object. Two cases of TNT sat around it as it counted down hours.

"I'll always be fascinated about female footwear." Shino said openly as Park Su-Young smirked confidently.

"Well, what are we waiting for, an invitation?!" Park Su-Young called. She giggled as she dived into the hole.

"Let's disarm us a bomb!" she called from within the hole as Shino and Zeref began their descent inside.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata could barely struggle as Tobi dragged her with a rope tied around both her hands. She gained more scratches as her body scraped the hard floor. She flinched when she cut her forehead deep into a nail sticking out of the floor.<p>

"Toss her in!" Suki called.

"I know what to do! Shut up!" Tobi growled.

Weakly and barely able to keep her eyes open after being crushed so many times, Hinata forced herself to look up. From over her arms, that Tobi dragged above her, she could see what seemed like a very large tank. She did not move as Tobi released her tied hands and bent down to pick her up.

"Come on Hina, this should be fun!" he announced as he began to walk up the steps by the tank.

"W…what…"

Tobi held onto the end of the rope around her hands as they reached the top of the tank.

"Tobi…s…stop…please…"

"Sorry Hina, you had your chance with me!" he chuckled sweetly.

Suki tapped her foot impatiently.

"Come on! Who knows when Naruto might find this place! You heard Kai! It looks like they've escaped!"

Tobi ignored her as he took a couple steps into the ladder within the tank. He raised the end of the rope end so it touched a rod that hung from the ceiling, touching into the tank. He tied the rope around the rod and, when it was secure, dropped Hinata. She gasped lightly as she dangled on the rope connected to the rod, so her entire body was halfway into the large tank.

"Now would probably be a good time to wish you were a fish Hina!" Tobi called as he stepped out.

Her eyes widened as she looked back and forth. She began to shake violently and scream.

"NARUTOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Temari ducked and slid a few feet down the hall on her back. She fired two shots into the female prisoner who had a gun of her own. She dropped to the floor.<p>

Kankuro and Gaara stood back to back as they fired at the four armed criminals. Two in front of Kankuro, two in front of Gaara.

Kimi violently kicked and punched the two prisoners on each side of her as she tried to get a clear shot to ice both of them.

She finally was able to dig her small heel into the criminal on her right so that they ducked to hug their foot, giving her the opportunity to fire straight into their skull as she elbowed the other in the face.

When the one on her right was done for she turned around and touched the gun straight on the forehead of the criminal who held his bleeding nose. Before they could look up and react she fired a perfect shot, splattering blood on her face and jersey in the process.

After a couple more shots the prisoners surrounding Kankuro and Gaara were down for the count.

All four, stood breathing heavily as they looked back and forth to the nine bodies around them (Temari had taken two more.)

Kimi shrugged off her jacket and used it to wipe her face as Temari stood up and Kankuro and Gaara nodded to each other.

Temari waved her gun as she stepped over to them.

"This shit makes me feel like we're in a freaking zombie apocalypse." Temari chuckled wickedly as she reloaded. "That's why it's hella fun."

"I'm glad your amused, but we have to keep moving." Gaara ordered.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Temari nodded. "Let's go!" she called to them as they turned around to continue on.

But quickly, all four of them ducked as as three shots went off in front of them.

They looked up to find five more armed prisoners, and one standing before them with a rifle.

"What the fuck!" Temari yelled and groaned. "Who the hell gave that guy an MK-47?! I want one!"

"_Buy one_ when this is all over!" Kimi yelled as she ran and front flipped, dodging a bullet as she continued to flip a couple more times before she jumped onto the rifle user and stuck her gun into his mouth.

She smirked down to him.

"Bang."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>What's the status?"<em>

"There are at least fifteen of them surrounding the auditorium doors now. They're all armed. There's no way Gai and I can take them all on our own." Asuma whispered.

Both he and Gai stood behind a corner that led to the auditorium doors. They had still been unable to do nothing as the fifteen armed criminals wandered around the area.

"_Should we contact Itachi and let him know?"_ Sara asked.

"No, there's no way they can get over here and even if they do that means it'll take longer for the team that does come to get where they need to be. I'm sure Gai and I will figure something out." Asuma spoke.

"_Are you sure, because it's dangerous too—_"

"Wait!" Gai whispered. "I think one of them has heard us!"

Both he and Asuma looked as a large male, heavily tattooed prisoner looked to where they were hiding.

"We've got to go Sara! We'll contact you soon!" Asuma quickly whispered as he began to walk over to where they stood.

Quickly, Asuma looked around their area and finally noticed a door behind them. Hastily, he opened it and pushed Gai and himself in, closing it gently just as the man turned the corner.

Both men held their breath in the darkness. Asuma looked to the floor to watch the light under the door. The prisoner stood for a few moments before he walked back. When Asuma and Gai heard his footsteps become farther away they let out their breath.

But suddenly, both men jumped at the sound of a groan behind them.

Asuma searched around for a light. When he eventually found one he flipped it on, allowing them to discover that they were in a janitor's closet, but they ignored that.

Gai and Asuma turned around and looked down, both men's eyes widened at the sight of the tied up body on the floor.

"Shizune!" Asuma said aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just a little while longer babe, don't worry. Pretty soon you'll be souring through the skies." Hidan smiled deviously, running his hands through Ino's hair as they remained on the floor, the helicopter behind them while the sun shined in their eyes.<p>

Ino could barely move. After being continuously beaten it felt like her body had given out. While Kin and the prisoners sat in the helicopter to have a drink, Hidan sat with her.

"Even when you look like shit your still gorgeous…flawless." he whispered as she whimpered.

"But," he sighed. "Not enough to stop me from killing you. Even in your state I'm sure you're aware of what's going to happen to you." He sighed as he pulled her hair back, earning another whimper.

"As soon as Kai gives the signal…we're going to splatter you into a million pieces on Konoha ground."

If it wasn't enough that she was afraid of heights, the fear of the realization of her demise threatened to devour her.

She whimpered, and with her little strength, she curled up in a ball and pleaded for the life she knew back.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"ITACHI!"<p>

The criminal grunted as Itachi picked him off Midori by grabbing him from the back of his orange jumpsuit collar and tossing his body down the hall.

Breathing heavily, Itachi leaned on the wall and struggled to help Midori up.

"Stay the hell off my fiancée." He spat.

He looked down at Midori and slightly groaned as she stood straight.

"Why did we have to get the freaks?"

Sasuke and Kakashi could barely reload fast enough as the armed criminals continued to come after them like crazed zombies.

"You both have two guns! How about you get your asses up and fucking use them?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Pardon me little brother, here I am trying to—" Itachi dodged a knife swing and threw the man over his head. "—_Shoot_ and stop these bastards from having their way with my fiancée at the same time!"

"Both of you shut your mouths and spread some bullets!" Kakashi ordered as he turned and shot a serial killer in the leg then turned back around and shot a woman in the shoulder while Sasuke shot a man in the arm.

"Here's an idea! Let's shoot them somewhere they'll die!" Itachi yelled sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled as he fired a shot straight in the forehead of another right behind Midori.

"Excuse me?! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, _little_ brother?!" Itachi growled as he fired a shot in the chest of one running with a knife towards Sasuke.

"I've had enough of the both of you!" Midori yelled as she stood firm.

She stood in the middle of the hall and pointed both guns in each hand to the left and right and proceeded to fire, landing at least two shots in every prisoner hanging around. When that was done she brought the guns in front of her and fired at the few around Kakashi and Sasuke. Then finally brought them over her shoulder without looking back and fired four at the couple around Itachi.

The hallway finally became silent as she turned the guns back to her and hooked them on her very own gun holders on her hips.

She put her hands on her hips as the three stared at her. She tossed her curly white hair back.

"Now, I want the both of you to shut the fuck up so we can keep going or so help me God I will shoot your dicks clean off!" she barked.

She huffed, turned on her heel and continued down the bloody hall.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi stood next to each other as they watched her strut down the hallway.

Itachi took a deep breath.

"God I love her."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>One shot, Let me tell you something that you already know.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**You just get the rock to me.**__**  
><strong>__**You know what I mean?**_

"Take the shot! Come on! Naruto take the fucking shot!" Kiba yelled as he struggled in the arms of a thick armed man.

"Shoot me kid and your boyfriend dies!" his deep voice yelled.

"Boyfriend?!" both he and Kiba yelled as Naruto aimed to take a good shot.

"Wait a second man, I'm not—"

"Kiba! Duck!"

He did as he was told and dropped his head, allowing Kao to take the shot.

"Damn it Uzumaki! Why didn't you fucking shoot?!" Kiba demanded as he crawled over to the three of them after the man dropped him and collapsed.

"You wanted me to shoot you instead?" Naruto bit coldly.

"You haven't taken one shot the whole time we've been running around this god forsaken school." Kiba said as he stood and dusted himself right.

Naruto sighed and looked down to the gun in his left hand.

_**There's only one chance as you walk on this dark path**__**  
><strong>__**Shine the light like Martin Luther King**__**  
><strong>__**Get your mind outta the gutter**__**  
><strong>__**It's too early for failure, you're still young**_

"He's right, Naruto. What's the matter?" Kao asked, breathing heavily.

The three boys waited for him to answer as they stared at him.

"I'm not…not exactly…comfortable…comfortable shooting someone…"

"Most of these assholes were about to die anyway before that jackass of a former prince decided to let them all go." Kiba said, annoyed. "We're just doing the police's job."

"Kiba." Kao said coldly.

"That's not what I mean."

"Naruto." Natsu said suddenly. "I don't mean any offense by it, but you're going to have to make a decision eventually."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he lifted his head.

"Pretty soon you're going to come face to face with Hinata's tormentors, and you're going to get that feeling at the pit of your stomach. You're going to have to be the one to end them, and you know that." Kao said seriously.

"Hinata's counting on you to avenge her, and you're going to have to, and you're going to want to."

_**One shot, one chance**__**  
><strong>__**There's no second chance, don't lose it, get ready now**__**  
><strong>__**Hell yeh, challenge yourself, spread your small self out, just do it**_

Naruto's expression turned blank and serious as he looked to the boys for a few moments before he walked past them and continued on ahead.

"Let's get going."

"What just happened?" Kiba questioned as Natsu followed ahead.

Kao shrugged, "let's go. Your boyfriend is getting ahead of us."

He chuckled as he walked past Kiba who gaped in shock and disgust.

"Aw fuck you man!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>One shot!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Are you gonna give in? Are you gonna be caught by the surrounding traps?**_

Sakura felt the need to sigh in relief when she was finally untied. She dropped to the floor right next to the pot and shivered. Her arms burned from being up for so long. Even though she had a few moments to take a breath, she knew it wasn't over.

"Time for the next step, sweetheart." She heard Deidara's voice say as he crouched down in front of her with two robes.

"I say we just toss her in there, fuck what Kai says." Matsuri said, a bandage on her right eye and another on her right cheek.

"I say you shut up and help me." Deidara said coldly.

_**Only one shot!**__**  
><strong>__**Don't run away, turn around and face your faces**__**  
><strong>__**Even if the world turns away from you**__**  
><strong>__**Protect yourself, that's the right attitude**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody already know?**__**  
><strong>__**Hey shout your voice to the world?**_

He lifted his eyes up and the moment he did they met with Sakura's as silent tears ran down her eyes, wetting the blood on her face.

Quickly, he shot his head away before the feeling at the pit of his stomach took over his entire body.

"This will be a lot more fun when we get out of here, and when these assholes are dead." Sari sighed boredly as Matsuri bent down and began to tie Sakura's feet together.

"I'm just surprised she's not kicking." Matsuri admitted as if Sakura weren't right in front of them.

Deidara tightened the rope around Sakura's arms and chest then looked down to her. Particularly, he examined her stomach.

"Well come on! We don't have all day!" Sari snapped.

_**I can't step back on this endless path**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh ooh ooh oohh, don't be shaken**__**  
><strong>__**I can't trap myself in this time of confusion**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh ooh ooh oohh, there's only one chance**_

"Watch your tone, girl." Deidara said icily as he began to stand, picking Sakura up along the way. "You forget who's in charge here."

Sari rolled her eyes as he held Sakura in his arms and began walking her to the waiting conveyor belt.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sure by now those pins are hurting. I'm doing you a favor, don't get used to it."<p>

Megami kept her head low, her cut lip and right cheek dripped with fresh blood from Kai's decision to play the 'cutting game' with her.

Standing by her right hand where the nail hung her to the wall, still running with blood.

Mercilessly, he pulled the nail right out of her hand.

_**Only one shot only one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Bite down hard and go against them, one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Only one shot only one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Throw yourself at the world, one shot**_

He rolled his eyes as she screamed. Her arm dropped with a pop of her shoulder, running blood on the floor.

He stepped over to her left and did the same with her left.

She screamed as he successfully removed the nails from her feet without a care of the pain it gave her.

She fell straight onto the floor with a loud thud.

Kai stood above her and dropped the nails in front of her as her breathing ran ragged.

He crouched down to her, smirking as he stared at her.

_**Only one shot only one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Bite down hard and go against them, one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Only one shot only one shot**__**  
><strong>__**You only have one chance u know?**__**  
><strong>_

"No…"

He raised a brow at her sudden decision to speak.

"This…is no favor…y-you…just let me go…because…you're moving…moving…onto your next…step." She said breathlessly.

"Well aren't you clever." He said sarcastically. "Well you're right I guess, I certainly can't have you against the wall for this next part of the game…well, under some circumstances—"

"You pathetic bastard…" she said suddenly, catching Kai off guard.

"Excuse me?" he snarled.

"You're nothing…nothing but a copycat…"

He raised a brow, but his blood boiled as she closed her eyes and forced a weak and bloody smile.

"You're just a second…Sasori…the only difference…is he had a chance…" she opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eye with her own diated and lazy, dull ones.

"He had a chance…with me…"

Kai shot back as if someone had slapped him in the face and stared at her with wide, murderous eyes.

_**Shake your head and say no to being a slave to laziness**__**  
><strong>__**All those who don't try, wake up right now**_

"Is that right?" his dark, unforgiving voice spoke as he stood up straight.

He bent forward and picked up her hair, dragging her as he began walking.

"Well unlike _Sasori_." He spat as she grunted. "I _have_ gotten and _will_ actually get somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>All three boys watched in awe as Tsubaki sliced through the convicts with a blood-lust. Her katana danced across their bodies and Tsubaki emotionlessly moved with it as if she were in a ballet recital.<p>

_**You want a high position by just sitting in your room?**__**  
><strong>__**This isn't a game – why can't you separate it from reality?**__**  
><strong>_

But, their staring was suddenly cut short when four convicts came their way. Instead of slicing, they fired.

"She's seems really desperate to get Ino back." Loke grunted as he kicked a convict away from him then shot him in the stomach.

"Well, why wouldn't she be? She's her sister." Sai said.

"Well, you guys seem to be just as eager and desperate. We're nearing the ladder. And every criminal we come across you ice them without a second thought."

Sai and Shikamaru said nothing as they stood straight, both with blank expressions as they simultaneously fired a shot in the chest of the convict on each of their sides.

_**Oh yeah, go around a track**__**  
><strong>__**Time keeps turning and turning, so far away**__**  
><strong>__**Only those who are ready can really talk**__**  
><strong>__**Staying in the same place will only make your regret when you close your eyes whoa**__**  
><strong>_

They looked at each other for a few moments before turning back to Loke who stood up straight and cracked his neck before he looked at them.

"Don't worry, I get the whole, 'I'm in love with her' thing going on with the both of you. I'd be pretty damn edgy too if something happened to Lucy."

The boys once again said nothing in response.

"Come on boys!" Tsubaki called, rushing down the hall with her blood katana.

As they followed Tsubaki once again the question that had been aggravating Shikamaru's mind popped up again.

Which one of them would save Ino in end?

And even so, would she want Sai, or him?

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>One shot!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Are you going to be a victim? Are you going to get lost, looking for an easy way out?**__**  
><strong>__**Only one shot!**__**  
><strong>_

"Thank you, again." Shizune said breathlessly as she rubbed the rope burns on her bare arms.

"No problem." Asuma said. "So you say that they tied you up and threw you in here?"

"Yes, they had Tsunade and I come down to the auditorium just when first period began. They tied me up and tossed me in here. I could barely scream enough for someone to hear me because they covered my mouth." Shizune explained further as the three remained in the closet.

"Those monsters!" Gai spat. "What did they do with Tsunade?"

_**Turn your face to the rough world and clash and fight**__**  
><strong>__**Even if the high walls try to block you**__**  
><strong>__**Jump over it all, even if you fall every time**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody already know?**__**  
><strong>__**Hey shout your voice to the world?**__**  
><strong>_

"I assumed she was fine when I heard her over the loud speaker, but I don't know what Kai's done with her now. I heard everything that's happened over the loud speaker. Today is devastating." Shizune sighed. "What are you two doing? How did you get out of the auditorium?"

"It's a long story, but not one that we have time for." Asuma said seriously. "Right now our main priority is getting all the lurking prisoners away from the auditorium so we can free the students."

"But then there's still guards within the auditorium. Even if we get the doors open, they'll shoot plenty of students as their escaping." Gai added.

"Right…" Asuma mumbled.

"What about the bomb?" Shizune asked suddenly.

"There are a few students handling it right now. Hopefully they'll take care of it." Asuma said. "Right now, we just have to get out of here."

"The back entrance…" Shizune whispered.

"What?" Gai asked.

"There's a back entrance for the auditorium. I don't know if there's convicts around it or not, but we can try."

Asuma and Gai turned and nodded to each other.

_**I can't step back on this endless path**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh ooh ooh oohh, don't be shaken**__**  
><strong>__**I can't trap myself in this time of confusion**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh ooh ooh oohh, there's only one chance**_  
><em><strong><br>**_"It's worth a shot, do you think you could show us where it is?"

"Of course," Shizune blew out a breath as she stood up.

Asuma leaned his ear on the door, when he was sure he heard nothing, he slowly began to twist the knob.

But, he did not have to open the door all on his own. To their shock the door flew open.

Their hearts raced as three bulky, armed, convicts stood smiling wickedly at them.

Shizune's scream raced.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, that should have done it." Zeref said breathlessly.<p>

"Try the tying the red wire with the yellow one." Park Su-Young offered.

"No, that'll accelerate the time." Shino said sternly as he examined the opened bomb that still ticked, though it's multicolored wires stood in front of them.

_**The parts of you that are hidden by fog**__**  
><strong>__**Burn yourself with passion that's hotter than the sun**__**  
><strong>__**Run and go away, don't look back**__**  
><strong>__**Don't stop, go away, don't let yourself go**__**  
><strong>_

For the last forty-five minutes they had tied and combined different wires together. Shino refused to cut the wires, for he knew that if they did the bomb would go off without a care for time.

"He purposely mixed wires. Just in case anyone found this, he purposely made it so it's impossible to determine which wire will stop the bomb." Shino explained.

"Well we have to figure this out soon or will be sitting ducks when this thing goes off." Park Su-Young said matter-factly.

Suddenly, all three of them froze at the sound of a loud thud and a clatter.

They stayed still for a couple moments before they heard the sound of at least five convicts walking into deeper into the bomb shelter. They noticed that they came from the south end, so they couldn't have come down the steps, meaning the Tracking Team was still safe.

They thought.

_**I can't step back on this endless path**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh ooh ooh oohh, don't be shaken**__**  
><strong>__**I can't trap myself in this time of confusion**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh ooh ooh oohh, there's only one chance**__**  
><strong>_

Park Su-Young glanced to Shino and Zeref who stood stalk still.

"Where…are your guns…?" she whispered ever so lightly.

"Fuck…" both boys whispered at the same time.

"You left them above us…?" she whispered bitterly.

"Lead contact can trigger a malfunction in the wires…" Shino whispered.

They listened as the convicts grew closer and froze again when they heard one of the convicts say he noticed the hole.

"You idiots…" Park Su-Young growled. "Give me a boost…"

"Wait," Zeref whispered. "You're not going to—"

"I _said_," Park Su-Young whispered with a growl. "Give me a _boost_."

The convicts slowly stepped closer to the slightly deep hole, trying to look in.

But, before any of them could get close enough, Park Su-Young jumped out of the hole and back-flipped onto the floor, giving a perfect landing as she lifted her head up and glared at them.

"I knew there was someone down here!" one of the bulky male prisoners yelled.

But before any of his associates could say anything, one of them dropped to the floor at the sound of bullet. His body collapsed as he bled from his upper chest.

_**Only one shot only one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Bite down hard and go against them, one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Only one shot only one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Throw yourself at the world, one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Only one shot only one shot**__**  
><strong>_

"Kill her!" another yelled.

Park Su-Young quickly picked up Shino's gun beside her and began firing with both hands. The convicts scattered, only one of them with a gun of their own.

They fired at her. She tuck-and- rolled, dodging the few bullets tossed her way. When she noticed Zeref's gun she swiftly kicked it down to Shino and Zeref below her.

"Arm yourselves, I'll handle these guys." She growled, firing again.

_**Only one shot only one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Bite down hard and go against them, one shot**__**  
><strong>__**Only one shot only one shot**__**  
><strong>__**You only have last chance u know?**_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How's it coming?" Renge asked through the microphone.<p>

"_These guys are still coming at us like a bees nest, it'll take us forever to get outside at this rate." _Tsubaki explained.

"Just keep at it, so far Kai has killed two more girls and one he picked off from the auditorium. We're running short on time."

"_We understand."_

"Switching to Team Itachi. Renge out." Renge stared at the scream that flashed the dots that were Team Tsubaki and the area of the school. When she pressed B on the computer it switched over to Itachi's team.

"The Bomb Squad is in trouble." Jellal explained to Renge and Sara, "according to Shino some prisoners have found their way into the bomb shelter, they just don't know how."

"Oh no…"

Renge and Jellal instantly turned to Sara who furiously typed.

"What it is?" Jellal asked.

"I-I've lost contact with Gai and Asuma!" she said frantically as she typed away. "I can't track them anywhere! I think the tracking pieces on their guns are destroyed! And the ear piece won't go through! Come in Gai and Asuma! Come in Escape Team! What is your status?" Sara tried again, antsy.

"Calm down, Sara." Jellal said breathlessly as he stood up. "This is bad….if you can't contact them then that means—"

All three members of the Tracking Team jumped when a loud knock came on the door. They wouldn't even call it a knock necessarily, it was more as if an intruder was trying to get in by force.

All three picked up their guns. Renge stood and gulped, holding her stomach.

"Get behind me…Renge." Jellal explained slowly as the banging continued.

"What? Why just me?" she whispered.

"Because Sasuke told me your condition, besides, Sara has combat experience."

"I think I can handle myself just fine, thanks." She said bitterly.

"The only place we can go is back down the bomb shelter." Sara explained.

Jellal nodded, but before either could even take another step the door burst open.

Jellal lifted his gun and fired. A few bullets landed into the chest of two of the prisoners standing there, but before he could handle the other four, one shot him in the arm.

He grunted and fell to his knees.

The prisoners rushed in and took hold of the girls before they could release bullets of their own.

They screamed and struggled as Jellal bled.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jellal! Come in, Jellal! Come on!" Kaede said furiously as she held the earpiece, only to be met with static.<p>

"What's going on?" Gray asked as the three stood by.

"I don't know, he's not picking up, all I hear is static." Kaede explained. "I think something's happened."

"Itachi said the computer room was secluded from the school, so none of them would think to come around there. How could they have found them?" Lee questioned.

Neji paced back and forth a bit. He was beginning to grow impatient and irritated. As much as he cared about what had happened to the Tracking Team and even the other teams, he couldn't seem to get his mind off Tenten and her current situation, and the baby's situation.

As they scoped the school, fighting off ruthless convicts and hunting her down, he seemed to find himself navigating to what it would be like to raise a family with Tenten, if they ever got the chance and if she ever gave him the chance.

He wondered what kind of father he would make and how their child would feel about him. If they'd think he was overbearing or if they'd admire him, and who the favorite parent would be.

Just the thought of a smaller version of either him or Tenten (or both of them) scattering around the family that is Alpha and Omega sent him into cloud nine and made him desperate for Tenten to be by his side even more, not just for the baby, but for love they once and still share.

"We can't focus on this right now! We have to keep moving! Contact Itachi and let him know what's going on! But we have to keep moving!" Neji said suddenly as he began moving on ahead, to their surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't get through to the Tracking Team, or anyone for that matter. What the hell is going on?" Itachi growled as he hit the walkie talkie.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this, I think there's a distinct piece we missed when we set this up." Kakashi said as Sasuke paced behind him and Midori. "But I just can't place my finger on it."

Midori turned around with a concerned expression on her face, "Sasuke, relax. This is just a minor setback. I'm sure everyone's fine. We'll keep moving just as soon as we figure out—"

"Minor setback?! They could be dead! What the hell did you miss that they were able to find them?!" he barked at Itachi. "Now I don't know whether to keep going ahead and turn back to find them." He growled.

Itachi's eyes dulled.

"Well, given the circumstances it would be best you go after your girlfriend. If things really go bad we'll find them."

"What the hell did you miss anyway!" Sasuke yelled, ignoring what he'd said. "I thought you had this entire thing figured out! I thought we had a stable thing going! How could you be so stupid?!"

"Sasuke!" Midori yelled.

The hallway remained silent as Sasuke breathed heavily and Itachi simply stared at him.

"The longer you stand here and whine about something going wrong, the more blood and life Megami loses with that sick bastard." Itachi said calmly.

"So how about you spend less time worrying about the girl you got pregnant and think about the girl you lost? Renge is fine, which is what I'm sure your thinking about, so how about you keep your mouth shut so we can keep moving?"

Midori's mouth gaped a bit, but Itachi turned around and continued walking. Kakashi said nothing and followed him as she stood for a couple moments before turned around, still looking at Sasuke as she walked.

He, himself, glared at nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong, I can feel it in my gut. Something happened." Temari growled as she ripped out the static filled earpiece.<p>

"What do we do now then?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, it'll be kind of hard to maneuver around without help from the Tracking Team. Plus we have no idea what happened to them, they could be dead." Kimi said fearfully.

Temari sighed and looked to the ground. At the corner of her eye she could see Gaara leaned against the wall, his arms on each side and his head low.

"Well…looks like we'll just have to be extra careful from this point on. And…well…as much as I don't want to say this…soldiers fall…and we have to keep moving."

Kimi took a step back and frowned as Temari sighed and Kankuro turned away.

"We have to keep going forward. Hopefully the Bomb Squad is still okay. We have a job to do, so we have to go ahead and keep doing it."

Both Kankuro and Kimi nodded slowly while Temari turned to Gaara.

He stood motionless, as if he wasn't listening to a word she said.

"Gaara…this doesn't mean the plan has gone into dust…we still have a chance to save her, but that's not going to happen until we keep going."

For a few moments he simply continued to stare at the ground, until something at the back of his mind that was trying to force its way into his fears told him that he was doing nothing but wasting time.

He stood straight, to Temari's relief. He did not look at them, but he nodded.

"Let's go." He said coldly.

Temari half smiled and the four began to continue down the hall, that is until, the loud speaker came on.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Greetings people of Japan, have you been having a good day? I know I have." Kai laughed casually as a Megami, tied by her hands and legs and her mouth taped, wriggled on his lap as he sat in on his 'throne.'<p>

Her white wrap was removed, so that she simply sat in her underwear and blood.

"Only three hours until the bomb goes off, and by then my colleagues and I will have departed this school, and soon, this country, leaving the Japanese police to deal with the thousands of bodies scattered along these walls. That is my homage to Konoha high." Kai explained calmly as Megami continued to shift.

"But, now the time has come for my favorite part of the day. If anyone believed what you saw at the beginning was all I was going to put the girls through then you must be very, very stupid." Kai smirked at the camera as he the back of his hand down Megami's cheek.

The screen suddenly switched to the five boxes as it had previously done at the beginning of the day.

The country of Japan went cold.

"Proceed to the final punishment." Kai said casually.

In Sakura's box, her body sat on a long, unmoving conveyer belt. The conveyer belt would lead Sakura into the schools large furnace, which at the moment sat dead.

In Hinata's box she dangling off the ceiling, tied halfway into the tank while a large pipe stood outside the tank.

In Tenten's box, she dangled from the ceiling as well, the only difference is instead of a tank she dangled above a pit in the ground of things they could not see. She barely had her eyes open, so she could not see either.

In Ino's box they'd begun loading onto the helicopter, she remained tied as Kin, a few convicts, and Hidan began stepping in.

Most already had a feeling what was going to happen to Ino, while for Sakura, the conveyer belt turned on as well did the furnace behind her. It roared as it burned. When Sakura realized what was about to happen she began moving around frantically and screaming.

The pipe above Hinata took a couple moments but soon it began to rush with water that poured into the tank. When Hinata saw the tank filling with water she began to scream frantically, knowing her fate was to be drowned.

The camera finally panned into the pit Tenten hung above while Ami splashed water on her to wake her up. Chills went down the spine of millions as they finally saw the pit filled with wandering spiders, one of the most deadly kind spider in the world.

When Tenten noticed finally, she began screaming frantically.

Back in Kai's box, Megami watched the entire thing from Kai's own TV screen. Kai on the other hand laughed as Tenten lowered a bit, forcing her to scream louder.

"I'm sure you've all seen a pattern by now. All five of their deaths are going to be slow…and painful…" he smirked.

Suddenly, he shot back when Megami's head collided with his face.

"Fuck!" he yelled as she fell and kicked him in the chest as she used her shoulder to push off part of the tape on her mouth.

While Kai held his nose and his chest Megami quickly turned to the camera.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! You have to listen to me! I know you can hear me!" she yelled, "Please! Don't give up! I know it looks like the end but you have to fight! Fight for a little longer! Naruto! Neji! Gaara! Shikamaru! Sasuke! Please! For god's sake! Please hurry! We don't have much time left!" she cried as Kai turned and glared at her.

"Please remember everything we've been through! Everything that's happened since we've met! It can't all end here!" she cried. "We've had our obstacles in the past! This is no different! We can beat this!"

She cried as Kai picked her up by her hair.

"We need you! We need you now more than ever! Don't let it end like this!" she cried as he tossed her on her front.

She cried and whimpered at the camera, blood flowing from her head, neck, shoulders, and stomach as Kai straddled her.

"You promised you'd always protect us! No matter what!" she continued to cry and yell even as he began to pull down her panties.

Kai held her neck with one hand, she choked and shut her eyes as he used the other to unzip his own pants.

"Please!"

He turned to the camera with a sinister expression on his face.

"Cut it off. They don't have to watch this. This is for me." He spat as she and the girls screamed simultaneously, just as the camera cut.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"No! No! No! This isn't happening!" Naruto yelled, crouching and holding his head.<p>

"Naruto! Get a hold of yourself! We've got company!" Natsu yelled.

"There's too many! At this rate we'll never—"

"Shut up!" Kao barked at Kiba as the armed convicts shot at them.

"Naruto! Fucking pull yourself together! You heard Megami! This isn't the end! It's not going to end like this!" Kao yelled.

"But I can't…I don't know…I…" he whispered, shaking as tears began to fall down her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" Natsu yelled suddenly as they fired.

"Are you a man or aren't you?!" he demanded. Naruto looked up at him.

"The Naruto I used to know wouldn't let this bastards harm anyone he cares about! You've let yourself go soft! If you do that Hinata will die! So get your ass up and go after her!" Natsu yelled furiously.

"Naruto, you're the only one who still has all your bullets left." Kao said tonelessly as he fired a few misses. "Get the hell out of here and go make use of them. You heard the water with Hinata right? So by now I'm sure you know where she is."

Naruto looked at them as he began to stand, wiping his eyes.

"Fucking go! You're wasting time! We'll be fine!" Kiba snarled.

He nodded to them as he began to turn around. Finally aware of where Hinata is, he rushed down the hall at mad speed, hoping to God he'd make it in time.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"At this rate none of us will make it to the ladder!" Loke yelled as he fired.<p>

"Where did they come from?" Tsubaki asked as she sliced through another convict.

"Who cares?! We heard what's going on! We're running out of time!" Sai yelled.

"Shit!" Shikamaru yelled, realizing he was out of ammunition.

"I can see the ladder from here!" Tsubaki yelled as she sliced through another. She glanced at Shikamaru as he searched for more bullets, to no avail.

She jumped off the wall and sliced the neck of a convict coming from behind him.

He twisted around just in time to see the man fall as Tsubaki stood straight with blood soaking her white dress shirt.

"Shikamaru! Run! And hurry! The ladder is right there! You don't have much time before they get airborne! I can hear the helicopter from here!"

"But—!"

"Shikamaru," she let out a heavy breath as she put one hand on his shoulder.

"It's up to you, please, hurry, save my sister. You know what they're going to do to her." She said with glistening eyes.

She took out her unused gun from her back pocket and put it in his hand.

"Please, go. We can take care of ourselves." She pleaded.

He nodded quickly, he had little time to get up and get to the roof.

"Thank you." He nodded as he began rushing down the barren hall.

Sai glanced back at him as he and Loke continued firing.

He half-smiled as he watched him run at lightning speed to the window at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru…" Ino murmured as the helicopter began to lift. She sat at the edge of it, near the ladder with the door open, so it would be easy to push her out.<p>

"Here we go!" Kin said excitingly as if they were taking a trip into the sky, as opposed to pushing someone off a moving helicopter.

Ino forced herself to try and keep her eyes open. The sun shined in her eyes as she slightly stuck out from the helicopter. Though she wanted to believe what Megami said, there was nothing she could do. She did not know about the other girls but she herself had already given up. She'd given up any idea that someone would save her, especially now, when she would be in the sky.

She half-smiled to herself as the helicopter began taking to the sky. She even began to think she could hear Shikamaru and that she could hear him calling after her.

Her eyebrows furrowed when the calling became more distinct. She forced her eyes opened more and for the first time since Sunday morning, her heart raced in anticipation, and not in fear.

"Shikamaru!" her voice croaked.

Kin and Hidan turned to the roof ladder and watched as Shikamaru, who had just completed climbing it, begin running towards the copter.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried out in a stronger voice.

"Ino!" he yelled, rushing to the copter.

"Shikamaru!" she cried.

"What should we do?!" Kin yelled over the sound of the whipping helicopter.

Hidan shrugged, "nothing, it's not like he can get to us now."

Ino whimpered and her heart raced in fear again. They were right. The copter was already airborne. There was no way Shikamaru could get to her now.

She glanced around without moving her head, and when she caught sight of what she needed her heart skipped a beat.

Kin and Hidan jumped as she kicked the helicopter rope ladder at her feet out of the copter. It fell down and held onto the copter that continued to get deeper into the sky. But, when Shikamaru saw the ladder he jumped and grabbed onto it, just barely catching a hold of it as the helicopter flew up to the sky and away from the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess that's that then." Temari said breathlessly as the last convict dropped. "I hope that's the last of them around here. Now we're going to have to get going, we have to help Sakura."<p>

"I told you that you should have gone after her, Gaara!" Kimi yelled.

"You were all out of ammo! You know how badly I want to go after Sakura but I can't leave you to die either!" Gaara shot.

"Well now nothings standing in your way! You have to get to Sakura _now_! Or we'll be too late." Temari sighed as she stood up straight.

"Gaara," Kankuro said, "you and Kimi need to go on ahead. Sakura needs you. Temari and I will go and figure out what happened with the Tracking Team."

"We're splitting up?" Kimi asked.

"There's no time for conversation now! It's all or nothing! We're changing missions!" Temari barked then turned to Gaara, "good luck, and please get to her before time runs out!"

"You don't need to tell me twice." He said coldly, he nodded to Kimi and she returned it.

With one last look to Temari and Kankuro, the four turned their backs to each other and went their separate ways.

"I heard fire crackling in the back and some noise that sounds like a conveyor belt!" Kimi explained as they rushed down the hall.

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume she's in the boiler room." Gaara's eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami turned away, her eyes wound tight and her chest heaving. She waited for the impact but nothing came.<p>

"Don't be in such a rush," he whispered. "I want your boyfriend to see what I can do to you…excuse me, _ex-_boyfriend. And when I'm finished with you I'm going to kill you. Shocking right? But no, you're death will be as mind-numbing and as painful as your fucking friends."

After ordering everyone out only Kai and Megami remained in the room. She still lay with her panties down, but he still straddled her with his pants on, but now with a broad bladed knife in hand.

"I'm going to slowly slice off all the skin on your arms and legs." He said, digging the knife into an already open cut in her arm, forcing her to cry out.

"Then, for a little added fun, I'm going to pour hot oil all over your body, and watch you suffer. If that's not enough to kill you, I'll mutilate you and then set you on fire. How's that sound?"

Megami opened her eyes then turned and looked Kai straight in the eye. This act surprised him.

She smiled a bit.

"I remember when we were in the seventh grade…"she whispered.

He raised a brow.

"You stayed up all night to help me study for my math test. It took me twelve hours to learn basic Algebra, and you had to turn your project in a day late because I took so much time."

"It knocked my perfect track record out the window," Kai blew a breath. "But it was worth it because I got to be close to you for the first time since you started dating Sasori…" he mumbled, looking down.

Megami's eyes glistened. There it was.

Suddenly he shot his head up and the murderous Kai had returned.

"Recalling old memories isn't going to stop me from slitting your throat and dancing in your blood, _princess_. I'm going to rip away your life, just like you ripped away mine. The only difference is, your experience will be much quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I guess it has to end here."<p>

Sasuke looked up to the three adults that stood in front of him. Itachi stood in the middle, having spoken.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to go on ahead and help Megami. You heard the loudspeaker, who knows what he could be doing to her right now." Itachi said seriously.

"From what we've calculated from this morning I think it's safe to assume that Kai has hid out in the main office. That's where you need to head." Kakashi explained.

"What about you?"

"We're going to go and find the Tracking Team and the Escape Team. I think the only way Kai was able to find them is because of the cameras, that's the step we missed. We think they might have gotten their hands on them now and they're the only ones we can't contact." Midori explained.

"You're leaving me on my own?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"You don't think you can help her on your own?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Sasuke, it's up to you. You have to be the one to get her out of this. Kai's waiting for you, that we know. Don't fall play to him, only focus on getting Megami out." Kakashi said.

To their surprise, Itachi stepped up and put his hand on his shoulder, then brought him into a hug.

"I believe in you little brother. You can do this. It's just a test, and you're going to come out clean, I know that. Promise me that you'll stay safe. I'm sure mom and dad are out there now…I'm sure they're scared and their waiting…"

Sasuke hugged him for a moment before the brother's release.

"I will."

Sasuke nodded to Midori who offered him a sad smile and then to Kakashi who simply nodded in return.

He turned around and began heading down the familiar route to the main office.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was okay to leave Gray and Lee to finish off those guys?!" Kaede yelled as she Neji rushed down the hall.<p>

"They're fine! There were only a couple guys left anyway! Besides! They said we should go ahead! And if we don't who knows what'll happen to Tenten?!" he shot back.

Kaede stared at Neji as they frantically ran down the hall where Tenten was apparently supposed to be.

"Don't be scared! We'll get to her! I promise!" Kaede tried to reassure.

Neji glanced to as they glanced at each room they passed on their side.

"Thank you Kaede."

"For what?" she raised a brow.

"For agreeing to do this. I know you must hate it, after everything that's happened between us."

Kaede shook her head, "I'm partially to blame! With the whole thing in Furyoka and the way I acted! I just wanted you back Neji! But…but I think I'd rather help you be happy than see you lose the love of your life!"

Neji nodded as they neared the last door at the end of the hall.

"This has to be it." He said as they stopped at the door.

"It's the only unused room down this hall. It used to be a Health class."

"Well come on!" Kaede yelled.

Neji did not hesitate to push the doors open.

When he did, he stepped in, and Kaede followed behind him.

They were not disappointed with the sight they were met with.

Pein, Ami, and the few convicts twisted around. Tenten, just barely nearing into the pit of deadly wandering spiders shot her bloody head up in fear.

Her eyes widened and her heart lifted.

"Oh God! Neji!" she yelled.

Relief washed over Neji that they weren't too late.

"Ten—Ah!" he yelled as he fell to the floor with the sound of a gunshot. He held his right arm as it bled through his uniform shirt.

He looked up wearily as Tenten screamed.

Kaede smiled sweetly as the gun stood raised in front of her. She set it back to let it dangle on her side.

"Whoops. My fingers slipped."

"K-Kaede…" Neji grinded his teeth as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"W-wh—"

"Oh don't give me that _why_ crap. I'm simply doing my job."

"Nice going Kaede. What took you so long?" Ami called as she jogged over to them with Pein tailing behind.

Kaede shrugged pulled out her earpiece and dropped the walkie talkie, then she looked down to the bleeding Neji.

"I had a big role to play."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata stopped screaming long ago. Now she simply just dangled and looked down to the rising water that would prevent her from breathing within a matter of moments.<p>

Like Ino, she'd come to accept the fact that she was going to die. And even if Naruto did make it to her before the water filled, there's no way he could stop it and get her out before her lungs gave out.

Tobi and Suki sat eating lunch while the bored convicts sat and talked. No one paid attention to her. No one looked or cared that someone was about to drown right in front of them.

Hinata held her head up and looked up to the ceiling, wishing she had done more and had more time with her life.

For some reason, it didn't completely shock her when loud banging suddenly came onto the Janitors large break room.

She brought her head down and looked to the doors just as Suki and Tobi and the convicts did. They all watched as the doors burst open, and in stepped a blonde, breathing heavily with a loaded gun in his left hand.

Well, Hinata thought, at least she got to see Naruto one last time.

"Hinata!" he yelled furiously.

"Naruto!" Suki yelled, standing up straight, still feeling the need to make herself look presentable in front of him.

All of them stood stalk still when he lifted the gun up to them.

None of them were armed, so Naruto, being the only one with a gun, had the advantage.

"Get her out of there! NOW!"

"Naruto!" Suki gasped. "Put that down!"

"Shut up!" he said darkly, coldly. "So help me god I won't hesitate to shoot you Suki if you don't cooperate!"

Suki's mouth fell open.

Tobi on the other hand scoffed, "he's bluffing. He's a flower boy! He's not going to shoot any of u—"

Suki screamed when a shot went off. One of the convicts behind them collapsed. Even Hinata, in her state, was surprised.

"Get my fucking girlfriend out of there or I'll blow your brains out!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura cried silent tears into the conveyer belt as Sari and Matsuri continued to toy with her, prolonging her death. They'd turn the conveyer belt on and off, speed it up, make it go in reverse, and slow it down.<p>

The girls laughed at the entertainment as Deidara simply sat back with the couple convicts in the boiler room.

He stared at Sakura and watched as Matsuri and Sari humiliated her, making her evident demise take that much longer.

He could simply tell them just to let her go already, but he secretly wanted to watch her a little while longer and admire her before she burned alive.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he recalled the events of their relationship.

He'd hurt her. He'd hurt her in one of the worst of ways.

But when he had his way with Sakura, as she cried underneath him, part of him wished that she wanted it, and that she wanted the idea of being with him again. And hopefully, in the long run, have his children.

When Sasori ordered the boys to follow his orders, he didn't stop to think how much he would lose in the end. He wanted to be with Sakura. All the boys wanted to be with each girl. Maybe, if Sasori had not been so bent on keeping Kai out of the picture they could have that today, and none of this would be happening.

Deidara, Sari, and Matsuri equally jumped when the door to the boiler room burst open.

He turned slowly, and not to his surprise, there Gaara stood, breathing heavily by the door.

Kimi stood by his side, holding down her gun with both hands, preserving the few bullets she had left. With Gaara combined, they only had four.

"Gaara!" Sari and Matsuri yelled at the same time, then turned and glared at each other.

Gaara lifted his gun at the same time Deidara stood and lifted his own.

"Well, isn't this a treat."

Kimi, on her own, shot the few convicts in the room with everything she had left, leaving only the one bullet in Gaara's own.

"Well, what's going to happen now? A stand off?" Deidara raised a brow then chuckled.

"Release her. Or I'll fry them." He nudged to Sari and Matsuri.

Kimi glanced at him, but revealed nothing. They had to make Deidara believe they still had a decent amount of ammo left.

Deidara shrugged, "Go ahead."

Matsuri and Sari shot him a wide-eyed look.

"I'm sure you had a lot of convicts to deal with along the way. There must not be much left in that gun." He smirked.

"_Fuck." _Kimi said in her head.

She knew Gaara couldn't waste his last bullet. He didn't know if he'd need it to save Sakura from anything else.

Gaara revealed nothing, but Deidara continued to smirk.

"That's what I thought."

Kimi's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen.

"No!" she yelled just as Deidara fired.

She jumped in front of Gaara just in time to take the bullet into her lower abdomen.

"Kimi! Shit!" he yelled as she fell. He fell to his knees with her as she spit up blood.

"Stop!" she choked. "Save her! Use what you have left to save her! Leave me!"

"Ki—"

She choked on her blood before she grabbed his shirt and pulled his face to her.

"I said. Leave me. Now. Before she dies." She ordered.

He stared at her frantically for a few moments before he looked her dead in her eyes. Her words were law.

He lifted his head and glared at Deidara who smirked and waved the gun. Kimi rested her head onto the floor as Gaara set her down and stood up.

"Well? What n—"

To Deidara's surprise, Gaara pounced him and tackled him to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Park Su-Young! Get down here!" Shino called.<p>

"Say what?!" she called as she continued to walk around the hole with her gun in both hands. "I have to look out for these assholes! Remember?" she said.

"It doesn't matter anymore! Come down! We figured it out!"

Before Park Su-Young could roll her eyes they suddenly widened at the words that came out of Shino's mouth.

She jumped down into the hole, just barely missing Zeref.

"What did you say?!"

"This is it!" Shino pointed to the bomb.

"The green and the white."

"Are you sure?" Park Su-Young asked.

"There's only one way to find out…"

All three of their hearts raced as Shino picked up the wires and began to connect them. If he was wrong, they could set the schools demise up. If he was right…

Zeref and Park Su-Young watched as Shino completed tying the wires. Instantly, their heads turned to the bomb.

They gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where do you think they could be? He couldn't have killed them!" Temari yelled.<p>

"If I had to guess anywhere it's somewhere around the auditorium." Itachi explained.

All excess members of each group, after taking care of their own problems, had run into each other near the lunchroom and proceeded to hunt down any more criminals and find the Tracking and Escape Teams.

"Are we sure they're going to okay fighting them on their own?" Loke asked as the large group followed Itachi.

"It was meant to be their battle from the very beginning." Sai explained.

"_Come in! Come in anyone! Can anyone hear me?!" _

Itachi, Tsubaki, Kao, and Temari stopped, stopping everyone else. They each picked up their walkie talkies.

"Su-Young?! What is it?! Is everything alright?!" Itachi said suddenly.

"_We've done it! We did it! We disabled the bomb!"_

"They disabled the bomb!" Tsubaki yelled, to everyone's shock and excitement.

"Yosh!" Lee yelled as Natsu and Gray high fived each other.

Itachi sighed in relief as Midori excitingly kissed him.

"That just makes our job easier now. All three of you, come meet us by the auditorium. We still have a bit of work to do."

"_You got it!"_

"Come on everyone! We're not done yet! We have to get everyone out of this building."

The lot nodded and began to continue on.

Suddenly though, Sai stopped when he heard a sound coming from the room they were just about to pass, issuing Loke to stop next to him.

"What is it?" he asked as he stood by a room.

Without a word, Sai flew open the room door.

Loke took a step back when he found a body lying on the floor in the dark, tied by his chest and mouth, their forehead bleeding and scratches all over, though they were still slightly conscious.

"Shit!" Loke yelled.

"Choji." Sai sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The convict took two steps back and held his neck as it bled uncontrollably.<p>

Tsubaki delivered two more slices to two more of the convicts that stood out of the fifteen by the auditorium doors.

With the bullets they had left, Loke, Gray, Lee, Natsu, and Kao fired at the remaining.

When the last dropped to the floor, Itachi and the others stepped out from dark.

Tsubaki removed her blade from the convict's chest and nodded to Itachi, who held up his gun.

"Kakashi, Midori, Sai. Backdoor." He ordered to them.

The three nodded to him, rushing to the back where they could easily enter the stage.

The lot outside the auditorium waited and listened.

After a few moments, Itachi smirked as gun shots went off and the sounds of grown men sounded between screams of students.

When he was sure the last had dropped he kicked open the auditorium doors.

The students and faculty of Konoha turned around in fear but remained in their seats.

"Everyone out! It's safe now! The bomb has been disabled! Leave while you still can!" Itachi yelled in the tone of a sergeant.

Some students cheered, some stood up and hugged and kissed each other as if they'd been trapped for days, when it had only been most of the school day.

Most students however, didn't hesitate to rush up and begin running out of the auditorium they'd been stuck in all day.

The lot looked to the stage, where they found the missing members of the Tracking and Escape Team who, had they come later, in moments would have been shot dead as all sat on their knees.

"Thank god!" Shizune yelled as they stood.

"It's about time!" Asuma smiled as he stood just as Kurenai rushed up the stage steps and nearly pounced him.

"Well, guess it's just up to them now…" Natsu mumbled as they got out of the way of 2,000 students and staff.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Konoha police were not short of surprised when, suddenly, the students of Konoha high began running ramped out of the building as if it were on fire.<p>

"Oh my god! What's going on?!" a teary-eyed Mikoto yelled.

They watched as the students piled out. Many spread out on the grass with the waiting police.

The families of Alpha and Omega looked around.

"Itachi!" Mikoto suddenly yelled, "Midori!"

Fukagu and the others looked as Itachi and Midori stepped out of the building. Though caked in blood and their guns discarded, they smiled.

"What's the meaning of this? What's happened?" lord hogake asked.

"Well it looks like someone was able to disable the bomb." Madara said casually.

"Wonderful!" Imoi yelled. "But where are _our_ children?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kai! Kai! KAI!"<p>

Kai rolled his eyes and looked up from straddling Megami. He looked to the door of Tsunade's office where he had tossed out her desk and all her items to make room for his 'throne.'

"What do you want, Karin." He said, annoyed as she stood in front of him by the door, breathing heavily.

"The students! The staff! Everyone's been released! They're escaping!"

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled as he shot up.

"I think someone may have disabled the bomb! The police will be in here any second! What do we do?!" Karin cried.

Kai shot a glare down to Megami but her expression remained plain.

"Kai!" Karin yelled once again. "Come on say something! Otherwise we're so screw—"

Karin grunted and fell to the ground at a sudden blow to her head.

Kai sat wide-eyed when her right leg twitched as her unconscious body lay outside the office.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke stepped into the door, his uniform sweater-vest tossed aside and his collar shirt sweaty and half unbuttoned.

"Get off. My girl."

"Oh would you look at that. The boyfriends finally come." Kai's eyes dulled.

Megami forced herself to slightly turn her head, where she could slightly see Sasuke.

The room reeked of the dead bodies of girls that had been killed in it, though their bodies had been moved out to the Main Office like trash.

Sasuke cursed himself for running out of bullets killing the convicts outside the door and fighting them off on his own. Now he only had muscle left to save her.

"Did you hear me?" he bit coldly.

Kai's eyes remained stoic and cold.

"Or what? Frankly, I think I have the upper hand here, Uchiha."

Megami gasped when Kai picked up the pistol in the back of his pocket. He tightened his grip on her and before Sasuke could realize he had it in his hand, he fired at him.

Sasuke cursed and held his shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Megami croaked.

Kai fired again, this time into his right arm.

"Sasuke…" she whimpered.

Again, he fired into his left leg.

"Sasuke…!" her voice raised as another bullet went into his lower abdomen.

"SASUKE!" Megami yelled as Kai fired one more into his right knee.

Sasuke collapsed, leaking blood like a broken pipe. Blood pooled out of his body as he lifted his head.

He held his right arm, though his left shoulder bled as well.

With his left eye closed and his teeth gritting in pain, he looked at Megami.

They stared at each other until he coughed up a horrible amount of blood.

"Now, I finally get my moment." Kai said, tossing the gun aside.

"Screw the bomb, I never cared anyway. This is what I've been waiting for. This is what I said I would do." He bit coldly as he looked Sasuke's way.

He continued to stare into Sasuke's weakening eyes as he unzipped his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do something! He's still coming!" Kin yelled viciously as Hidan continued to fire, but continued to miss.<p>

"Don't you see me fucking trying?! Shut up!" he barked.

"Fuck! I'm out!" he yelled.

Shikamaru successfully avoided the bullets as he clung onto the rope ladder.

"Give me something to cut it with!" he yelled to Kin.

"I don't have anything!" she bit back.

"Shikamaru…" Ino whispered weakly.

"I'm coming Ino! Hold on!" Shikamaru yelled as only a couple steps remained.

"Shit! What do we do?"

"Just push the bitch off!" one convict yelled.

Hidan shot his head to him, but before he could retort, a bullet fired.

"Gah!" he yelled, buckling over as he held his left ear. Ino rolled further into the helicopter as it swayed.

"He shot my fucking ear!" Hidan yelled.

Kin stepped back in fear as Shikamaru finally took a step into the copter.

He shot the two convicts dead and turned his gun onto Hidan.

He held his bleeding ear and glared at Shikamaru.

"Well?! Shoot me! What do you expect to do after that?! Huh?!" Hidan barked.

Shikamaru clicked the gun, but nothing came forward. His eyes widened as he clicked it again. Still nothing.

"Hah! You stupid bastard! You're out of bullets!" Hidan laughed.

Shikamaru mentally cursed himself for wasting them trying to get a good shot at Hidan from the rope ladder.

Hidan tackled Shikamaru to the floor, pushing Kin.

She screamed as she stumbled.

She reached out for someone or something, but nothing was around. Hidan punched Shikamaru in the face as the copter swayed.

Kin screamed as she fell straight out.

Hidan continued to deliver a few more punches to Shikamaru's face before he picked him up and kicked him in the stomach.

Tears ran down Ino's eyes as she looked at Shikamaru. He coughed up blood and his cheek and teeth bled.

She wished she could do something, but her body would not allow her.

Shikamaru caught Ino's eye on him as Hidan delivered more punches to his stomach.

When he saw the pain in her and the desperation, something took over him.

"Have a nice trip Nara!" Hidan laughed maniacally as he pushed Shikamaru towards the open door of the helicopter, then pushed him out.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled.

When Hidan turned back to her, smiling wickedly, he did not notice as Shikamaru's hand clung to the side of the helicopter.

Ino's eyes widened as he pushed himself back in by using his legs to push Hidan forward.

The force knocked Hidan through the doors of the cockpit and only the pilot. He knocked the pilots head against the glass, knocking him out.

The force as well knocked Hidan unconscious.

"Shit." Shikamaru mumbled as the helicopter, without a controller, began blaring warnings as it began a slow descent to the ground.

The copter turned, pushed Ino and Shikamaru against the wall.

"W-we're…we're gonna crash…" a teary-eyed Ino said.

Shikamaru looked back and her then back to the cockpit.

He bent down and proceeded to entire Ino from her restrictions as he looked around.

"Shikamaru…what do we do?" she whispered.

"We're going to jump." He said calmly.

"What?" she gasped.

"We have to jump."

When the rope was released from her body, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

He stepped them towards the edge of the open doors and looked down as the helicopter continued to sway.

He stayed silent for a few moments, then once again looked around for any sign of a parachute.

He found none.

"I'm sure."

"I'm scared Shikamaru." Ino whimpered.

"It's okay. Just close your eyes. And take a deep breath."

She nodded, doing as he told, while tears ran down her eyes.

"On three..."

She nodded.

"One….two…."

He took a deep breath.

"Three…."

_**She lost her brother a month ago**__**  
><strong>__**His picture on the wall**__**  
><strong>__**And it reminds me**__**  
><strong>__**When she brings me coffee,,, her smile**__**  
><strong>__**I Wish i could be with her until my last day**_

With his arms still locked onto her waist, they jumped out of the helicopter.

The harsh wind forced Ino's hair to whip. She opened her eyes and looked at Shikamaru who looked up to the sky as they fell sideways, her on top of him.

"Shikamaru…?"

"Yeah…?"

"We're going to die…aren't we…?"

For a moment, he simply stared at the blue sky as the helicopter went the opposite way.

"Yeah…"

Ino stared at him for a moment before she rested her head under his chin. He closed his eyes as they continued to fall, waiting for the impact.

"I love you." She whispered. "I always will."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru whispered.

"I...love you too."

He could feel them growing closer to the ground.

Then, blackness.

_**She said she gave all her love to me**__**  
><strong>__**we dreamt a new life**__**  
><strong>__**Some place to be at peace**__**  
><strong>__**But things changed,,, Suddenly**__**  
><strong>__**I lost my dreams in this disaster**_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I said hurry up! She doesn't have much time left!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Tobi up the steps with the gun.<p>

Tobi said nothing as he climbed the steps to retrieve Hinata who only had moments of oxygen left with the filling tank. After icing the rest of the convicts, Naruto had ordered Tobi to get Hinata out of the filling tank.

Suki stood by, watching, and waiting .

Naruto's heart raced as his eyes met Hinata's. They seemed so desperate but at the same time they lacked life.

He had to be a man. He had to get her out of her predicament and get her home.

He had to have her _back_.

But whether she wanted him back or not, he promised himself that he would always protect her, and that's what he was going to do.

Tobi stood at the top reaching for the rope by standing by the edge of the tank.

Naruto watched and waited for him to at least bring Hinata forward so they could untie her and get her out safely. Since they could not stop the pipe from running, this was the only option.

_**I'm crying**__**  
><strong>__**Missing my lover**__**  
><strong>__**I don't have the power**__**  
><strong>__**On my side forever**_

Tobi reached for Hinata, but, to Naruto's shock, he whipped his other hand out with a small knife and quickly cut the rope.

Hinata could barely let out a scream as her head, the only remaining part of her body above water, dropped in.

With the weight of the rope and her inability to use her restricted arm (as well as her broken leg.) she began to sink.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled, rushing farther up the steps.

He pushed Tobi, who wobbled on the edge of the tank.

"Shit—!"

Naruto himself jumped into the tank while Tobi fell in.

While Naruto swam over to Hinata, Tobi, nearly sinking, turned to him as he retrieved Hinata who had struggled to breath.

Naruto began to swim to the surface of the still filling tank, only to have his leg pulled back.

_**Oh where is my lover**__**  
><strong>__**And I got no power**__**  
><strong>__**I'm standing alone, calling**__**  
><strong>__**Calling out your name**_

He let out the breath he was held and turned around. Tobi dragged him down, holding his breath under the water.

He took out the pocket knife once again and cut Naruto's leg.

Naruto let out a bubble filled yelp and kicked Tobi with his other leg.

He needed air. Quickly. More importantly, Hinata needed air.

Tobi swam closer to him and tried as hard as he could to swipe the knife across Naruto's neck, though he dodged.

He once again kicked Tobi, who swam back a bit.

He glanced down to Hinata, who was now unconscious.

He was running out of time.

Naruto looked down to the gun still in his hand then to the glass tank.

Tobi looked up him. His eyes widened and he let out his breath when Naruto fired in his direction. He created a hole in the tank.

He fired again and created another, cracking the tank. When he fired another the cracks deepened.

Tobi, upon realizing what he was doing, kicked off the other side of the tank and lunged at him.

He whipped the knife around. Naruto, tried to his best to avoid it and managed to fire two more shots again.

The tank shook violently as the cracked deepened. Water began to pool out of the cracks.

Tobi swiped the knife again, this time when he missed, Naruto pushed his hand.

Without realization he pushed his arm back so the knife hit straight into his neck.

His eyes widened as Tobi's blood rose to the surface.

His eyes remained open as his body became limp, rising to the surface.

But before it could reach, part of the front of the tank that Naruto had fired at cracked open.

Suki gasped as the tank cracked more.

She screamed as she began to run towards the door.

But, she was too late, the tank broke and the excessive amount of water rushed out.

Suki screamed as it rushed into her. The pressure of the water hitting her and smacking her against the wall.

When the water settled, she fell down from the wall, wide-eyed. The back of her head, caved in and bleeding furiously.

Naruto coughed and hit his chest, releasing the large amount of water inside as he stood on all fours, drenched.

He rubbed his eyes, but only for a moment. When he realized Hinata lay next to him, he quickly jumped over to her.

"Damn it! Hinata! Hinata!" he yelled.

Her eyes remained shut.

"Fuck!" he yelled, his eyes becoming teary as he began pressing his hands on her stomach.

"Come on Hinata!" he yelled. He bent down and gave her mouth to mouth, then sat up straight again and began pumping her stomach.

"Come on Hinata! Please! You can do this!" he yelled.

He gave her mouth to mouth again, then continued pressing on her stomach.

"Come on! Please! Please don't leave me!" he yelled. "We were never going to let anything come between us! Remember?! We're going to be together forever!" he yelled, hot tears pouring down his eyes.

"Hinata please! Please don't leave me alone! Please! I don't want to be alone!" he cried as he collapsed onto her chest. His body shook when no heart beat came with her.

"Hinata…" he cried bitterly as the tank behind them dripped.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I said i gave all my love to you<strong>__**  
><strong>__**We dreamt a new house**__**  
><strong>__**Some place to be at peace**_

"You know none of this would have happened if you'd just stayed with me." Ami sighed as she filed her nails.

Neji ignored her as he lay in front of Tenten. The pit of wandering spiders between them as he lay, holding his gun wound.

"You all would have been happy and safe if you'd just stayed away from those bitches." Ami dragged on as he stared at Tenten who continued to lower into the pit.

Tenten stared into his eyes. Knowing she was going to die a slow and painful death. Knowing their baby was going to die a slow and painful death.

"Well, now you're going to have to die too." Ami sighed. "Unless of course you want to come with us when we get out of here. The bomb should go off pretty soon."

"I think he's heard enough Ami, go away, Pein needs your help packing up." Kaede said coldly.

Ami scoffed and tossed her hair back, she stood up and began sashaying over to Pein.

Kaede casually stepped in front of Neji and crouched down to him.

_**But things changed,,, Suddenly**__**  
><strong>__**I lost my dreams in this disaster**_

"I don't think I can hate you enough anymore." He said coldly as she stared at him. "I should have expected you to do this. To betray me again. You're nothing but a low life—"

"Oh would you shut up?" Kaede whispered, rolling her eyes. "Listen, I'm going to take down those assholes, you just get your ass up and help Tenten, understand?"

Neji's eyes widened.

Kaede smirked.

"What…?"

"You heard me, jerk. Now we don't have much time." She mumbled.

"Kaede…"

"What?" she raised a brow. "You didn't actually think I'd betray the best thing that's ever happened to me _again,_ right?"

Neji blinked as Kaede began to stand straight.

But just as she did, a gun shot went off.

Kaede gasped as she held the top of her chest.

It began to flow with blood, to Neji's shock.

"And you didn't actually think we believed you, right?" Ami smirked, her hand on her hip as Pein lowered the gun.

Kaede fell to her knees.

"Sari told us you'd probably turn. Oh, and you suck at whispering." Ami smirked.

But, to their shock, Kaede lifted her left arm, still holding only her bleeding chest and fired at all the convicts.

Ami screamed and jumped out of the way as Pein lifted his gun again, only to fall back when a bullet landed in his gun hand and his chest.

Kaede coughed blood as she aimed to hit Ami who scampered.

When she was sure she had a good shot, she clinked the gun, only for nothing to come out.

She cursed as she tossed the empty pistol aside.

"Hah! What are you going to do now, bitch?!" Ami yelled.

"How about you come over here and find out?!" Kaede asked weakly as blood flowed from her mouth.

Ami glared as she ran towards her. She lunged at Kaede and forced her to fall to her side.

Ami pulled her hair up and slammed her head back onto the floor three times. Kaede coughed blood into her eye, making Ami scream.

With the advantage, Kaede did the only thing she could think of.

She pushed Ami into the pit they lay right next to.

_**We don't know what is wrong tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody's got no place to hide**_

Ami screamed as she fell in, but it was not nearly as bad as the deadly, vicious screams she let out as her body landed into the pit of deadly wandering spiders.

Tenten closed her eyes and nearly threw up as the spiders covered and began furiously attacking Ami's body.

She whipped around like a maniac, trying, to no avail, to get them off her as they chewed her body.

After a few moments, the screams died as the deadly bites became too much for her.

"Neji…" Kaede whispered.

He turned to her, his eyes glistening as he watched her die in front of him.

She smiled, her eyes watery as she coughed blood.

"Save her…please…don't let her go…" she whispered.

"Don't…le…"

Her voice faded into nothing as the swept out of her.

Neji bit back the pain of watching his first love die and began to stand up.

Tenten screaming as she felt herself lower.

Neji twisted around, he watched as Pein pressed the button with his free hand, bleeding from the chest wound.

Tenten screamed and cried furiously as her body grew further into the pit that violently took Ami's life.

Neji whipped his head from Pein to Tenten.

He gulped and decided to follow his gut on what he was about to do.

Tenten scream blared as she quickly began to fall in.

But, she quickly felt her body push back as something collided with it.

Pein finally succumbed to his gunshot wounds, and collapsed.

Tenten, weakly, began to open her eyes when she realized she was no longer falling.

Her body lay on top of Neji's and his arms stood wrapped around her.

"N-Neji…" she whispered. Realizing he had taken a huge risk diving to grab her, just before she fell.

But, she paled when she noticed he bled from his head. The blood pooled out of his skull as he lay, unconscious.

"Neji…" she whispered.

"God…no…N-Neji!"

She shook him with all the strength she had in her weak body.

"Neji…" she whispered again.

"Remember…we're going to raise this baby together….we're going….going to be a family…" she whispered. "We can't do that if you leave…you idiot….wake up…"

_**No one's left and there's no one to go on**__**  
><strong>__**All i know is my life is gone**_

He remained unmoving.

Tears poured down her eyes as she continued to shake him.

"Please…Neji...I'm so sorry...I love you…" she whispered.

"Just wake up…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sari and Matsuri didn't know what do as Deidara and Gaara fought. They couldn't get involved, so they simply navigated every time they came around them.<p>

What the hell do we do?!" Matsuri demanded.

"Just kill the bitch! That'll get them to stop!"

Matsuri turned and pressed the conveyor belt button on the wall.

Sakura screamed as she began to move again, alerting Gaara who sat on top of Deidara, ready to deliver another punch.

"Sakura!" they both yelled.

Gaara quickly stood up.

"Who pressed the fucking button?!" Deidara yelled.

"I did!" Matsuri yelled, "but wasn't that the plan?!"

Deidara stepped up and slapped her across the face, forcing her to fall next to the pot.

"You bastard!" she yelled, holding her cheek as she stood up.

With the sides walled in, the only way Gaara could get to Sakura was to go on the conveyor belt itself.

He jumped up and began crawling towards Sakura as she moved at average speed. If he ran, he'd simply slip and get nowhere.

Matsuri lunged onto Deidara's back.

He growled at her and attempted to force her off.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" he yelled.

_**I'm crying**__**  
><strong>__**Missing my lover**_

He pushed her back, forcing her off, but also forced her into the still hot and boiling pot that burned at Sakura's feet.

Matsuri screamed as her entire body touched the hot substance.

Sari's eyes widened as she furiously splashed around.

When she managed to lift her head and hand it was burned black and parts of her skin were missing.

"Sari! Help me! Please!" she yelled.

Sari looked at her in disgust. She turned and stepped over Kimi's body, running straight out the door just as Matsuri's body succumbed to the burns.

Deidara climbed onto the conveyor belt, lightened by the fire of the furnace as he crawled a few feet behind Gaara.

Gaara reached out for Sakura, nearing her he sped up his crawling.

"Gaara! Look out!" Sakura cried

Suddenly, he grunted when the gun made contact with his head.

He twisted around just as Deidara climbed on top of him.

He managed to hold his arms away as Deidara tried to point the gun his way again.

"If you let me kill you, I'll spare her life. She can stay with me, forever." Deidara spat.

"Like hell!" Gaara pushed, pushed him off him.

Deidara fell back and Gaara quickly twisted around to get back to Sakura, only to cry out when a gun shot went off.

He looked back to the back of his right knee as it flowed with blood. He cried out again when his left knee met the same fate.

"She's mine Sabaku! She's always been mine!" Deidara yelled.

"No! No she hasn't!" Gaara grinded his teeth and bit back the pain.

"You hurt her! You could never get her back! She'll never feel the same about you! No matter what you do! She'll always hate you!"

"Shut up!" Deidara yelled as he hit his head two more times with the end of the pistol.

Gaara, breathing heavily, dropped his head.

They could feel the heat of furnace.

Deidara stood up and tried to steady himself to walk on the conveyor belt.

He stepped over Gaara, but before he could take a step farther Gaara grabbed his legs and brought him down.

He sucked in the pain of the gunshot wounds and stood just as Deidara did.

Gaara buckled at the pain a couple times.

"What now?! Hmm?!" Deidara yelled, the gun in Gaara's face.

"This!" Gaara yelled, pushed him forward.

Deidara fell ahead of Sakura.

Gaara took a couple steps closer and managed to pull Sakura farther back before he fell once again.

Deidara's breathing became raged as he tried to stand but fell.

He turned to his side to see himself nearly about to touch the open, burning furnace.

Sakura turned and stared at him as he looked back to her.

"Deidara!" she croaked.

He looked into her eyes.

Tears ran down her eyes.

"I was going to name her Seikatsu!"

_**I don't have the power**__**  
><strong>__**On my side forever**_

His eyes widened.

_Life._

"I was going to name our baby Seikatsu!" she called.

He stared for a moment before he closed his eyes and smiled.

Sakura turned away as his body fell into the waiting furnace.

Gaara pulled Sakura forward and tried to pull himself forward since he'd lost use of his legs, but he could hardly get far.

"Gaara…stop…"

He looked back to her.

She smiled sadly.

"It's okay…really…it's okay…"

Gaara turned to her as their bodies moved to the furnace.

"If I have to die, at least I'm by your side…at least we're together…"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"It's going to hurt…" she whispered.

"…I know…" he whispered back.

"I love you…" she whispered.

He slowly nodded as they closed in on the furnace.

"I know...I love you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami looked onto Sasuke's eyes as her body moved up and down with the impact of Kai's thrusts.<p>

He stared at her, tears running down his eyes as he lay, hardly unable to move as he watched Kai have his way with her.

He tried to close his eyes, he tried to block out Kai's pants and Megami's painful grunts, but he couldn't rip his eyes away from her own.

He was too late. He should have come earlier. He should have done something. He should have dodged the bullets. He should have pulled Kai off the moment he saw him on top of Megami.

_**Oh where is my lover**__**  
><strong>__**And I got no power**_

But he didn't. Now he had to watch as he violated her in front of him. He was useless.

Megami lifted her battered arm and reached out for him.

Sasuke, though bleeding from his right arm, lifted his own arm and reached out for her.

Tears streaked down her eyes. Tears that cried 'help me' and 'save me from this nightmare.'

Sasuke slowly began to crawl forward. His arm still stood out for her, as if begging to take a hold of her.

Kai, in his own word, barely paid attention as Sasuke crept over to her.

It was a minute or so before he finally touched Megami's hand.

They both weakly clasped hands, tears running down their eyes.

They knew Sasuke would eventually fall to his wounds, and they knew when Kai was done, he would kill her.

It was over.

It was all over.

All the memories, the hopes, the dreams, the love, was nothing but dust now.

Sasuke's head fell as his bloody hand remained clasped with the dried blood on Megami's own.

Megami turned her head back to Kai as violently had his way with her, just as he had done in Furyoka.

She released her hand from Sasuke's so that it simply fell limp on the floor.

_**I'm standing alone, calling**__**  
><strong>__**Calling out your name**_

She lifted the same hand to Kai's cheek, to his surprise.

He slowed himself and lifted his head, glaring at her.

But, the glare subsided when he looked into her glistening blue eyes. She smiled sadly at him as she held his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, though his expressions remained blank.

She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. Sub-consciously, he closed his eyes. She circled his cheek with her hand as he settled on top of her.

"What are you doing…?" he asked more calmly.

"I hurt you…Kai…"

Her words forced his eyes open.

He stared down at her.

"I hurt you…without even realizing it…" she whispered. "You were in love with me in middle school, and I never batted you an eye…"

He glared.

"Shut up."

"You tried so hard to get my attention, but I pushed you away, because I loved someone else…"

"I said shut up." he growled.

"You chose me to be your fiancée…even though it was arranged…they gave you a selection…and you picked me…because you thought…you thought you could eventually…someday…make me fall in love with you…"

"Shut your mouth!" Kai yelled.

"But I didn't…and even when Sasori died….you still couldn't win my heart…I fell in love with someone else…"

Kai's breathing became ragged.

"You've always been pushed into second place…by me…" she whispered. "You hate me because I never loved you the way I loved Sasori…or Sasuke…"

"I SAID SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

Megami's expression remained blank as Kai shook. Tears began to drip from his eyes as he bit his bottom lip and turned away.

He shot his eyes to her. He looked vulnerable, weak, and like a sad little boy.

"Why?! Why didn't you ever pick me?!" he yelled.

Megami remained quiet.

"I could have made you happy! I could have given you anything you wanted! I'd never cheat on you like they did! I'd never hurt you! I wanted a life with you Megami! Why didn't you want me?!" he cried.

He collapsed into her shoulder, his own shaking as he cried.

"Why didn't you want me?!" he cried like a child.

Megami lifted her hand to lift him up a bit.

"Kai…I did love you…I loved you so much…"

"But never the way I wanted you to…" he bit, tears still streaming.

"You've hurt so many people…" she whispered.

"I know." He cried.

"You've hurt the girls."

"I know." He cried more.

"You hurt me. In the worst way I know how."

His cheeks became blotchy with tears and his face became red. He looked nothing like the strong, ruthless prince she'd come to know. He looked like a scared, lonely little boy.

"I'm going to die here. Sasuke's going to die here…" she whispered.

"Then kiss me!" he said suddenly.

She remained blank.

"Please!" he said desperately. "A real one! I can't let you live…I can't let anyone else have you! If I have to I'll die here myself!...but….please…just kiss me…once…like you kiss them…"

It took a couple moments before Megami lifted her head and planted her lips onto Kai's.

He closed his eyes and relaxed on her as they moved together. She opened her mouth and allowed him in.

The feeling sent his body into overdrive. This is what he'd always wanted. To feel like he was number one in her life instead of the rest.

He'd gone through so much trying to prove it to her until the pain finally took him over and he turned into a maniac.

He didn't care about the kingdom. He never cared. All he cared about was winning her heart.

"All I've ever wanted…is you…I love you, Megami." He said when they broke the kiss.

"I know…Kai…"

He grunted and buckled forward when he felt a sudden piercing in his heart.

He looked down to his own blade, covered in Megami's blood, now within his own chest.

He looked up at her with pain his eyes.

She looked back at him with her own teary eyes.

"I'll never forget you…Kai…even after everything…you'll be in my heart…forever…"

_**I'm crying**__**  
><strong>__**Missing my lover**__**  
><strong>__**I don't have the power**_  
><em><strong>On my side forever<strong>_

He opened his mouth, as if he were about to speak, but a simple grunt came out before he collapsed onto her body.

_**Oh where is my lover**__**  
><strong>__**And I got no power**__**  
><strong>__**I'm standing alone, calling**__**  
><strong>__**Calling out your name**_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Ino forced themselves to open their eyes.<p>

They were sure they were dead for the last few moments, but when they realized they could still see and hear things, their bodies came too.

Shikamaru looked around. He and Ino both found themselves on a net.

He looked around as surrounding police set the net down, sighing I relief.

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino cried and she and Shikaku ran over.

"Ino!" Imoi screamed as she, Yuki, and Inoichi ran over.

"Are we dead…?" Ino whispered.

"Not even close…" Shikamaru murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata coughed the water content in her stomach out and onto Naruto who instantly lifted his head.<p>

Weakly, her eyes began to flutter open.

"Oh god! Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…kun?" she mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her as she blinked a few times.

"What's…going on…?"

Naruto lifted himself and wiped his eyes, even though his face and the rest of his body was wet.

"Well right now! We're getting the hell out of here!"

"Okay…" Hinata whispered.

Naruto picked her up bridal style and she rested her head on his chest.

"Can I sleep…?"

"Sure Hinata-chan, you can sleep…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jesus…my fucking head…"<p>

Tenten shot her head up as Neji grunted.

"Take me to a hospital, for god's sake."

"Neji!" she yelled, jumping him.

"Ow…ow…ow!" they both yelled.

Tenten looked down to him.

"I feel kinda dizzy…" he mumbled.

"Because your head is bleeding baby…" she answered.

"Police!" voices from down the hall yelled.

Tenten sighed and let out a breath as she rested on top of Neji and closed her eyes.

"But everything's going to be okay now…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Gaara shot their eyes open as the conveyer belt suddenly stopped.<p>

They watched the furnace fire die then looked forward.

"Now I think I've taught you better than to take naps on conveyer belts honey. I wasn't that bad of a parent."

"Mom!" Sakura croaked as she looked to the end of the conveyor belt with Gaara, where her mom stood cocky in an orange jumpsuit. Along with her barely stood Kimi, who clutched her stomach as she tried to keep her eyes open, her arm around Chika's shoulders.

"Kimi!" Gaara yelled.

"Can't…get rid of me that easy…" she chuckled.

"Now, let's get you two out of here, I think you're in desperate need of a hospital." Chika sighed. "I can hear the police heading down this way."

Sakura and Gaara looked at each other with hope in their eyes.

Sakura laughed as she leaned in and heartily kissed Gaara on the lips, to his surprise.

"Alright you two! Save that for when your wounds have healed!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami stared at the ceiling of Tsunade's office, feeling lost and alone as Kai's dead body rested on top of her, and with his sex still between her legs and his head slumped in her left shoulder.<p>

She felt as if she could see the sun outside of the walls.

"Police!"

"Jesus Christ it's a blood bath all over this school!"

Megami's eyes remained wide and her hair remained spread out and stringy.

When the police finally stepped into the office, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>And so ends one of the darkest days in Japan's history. The brutal acts of a crazed criminal and company have left a mark on Japan that we will never forget. But, thankfully, most students were able to escape the school when students Shino, Zeref, and Park Su-Young were able to disable the threatening bomb. Along with a group of nearly thirty civilians, the students and faculty were able to escape the clutches of man men. Fatalities include most of the released criminals, with a few being returned to their cells, and a few female students, brutally murdered. But, the main victims of the dark day were successfully rescued and were immediately sent to a hospital for emergency attention."<em>

"_The criminal, former prince Kai Mayonaka, was found dead in the office of principal Tsunade. Most who assisted him were found dead, but those such as student Karin and former princess Sari, are being sent to a maximum security woman's prison. Konoha high school will be out for a week to allow recovery—"_

Ino shut off the TV and tossed the remote by her side.

_**Hello world  
>Hope you're listening<br>Forgive me if I'm young  
>Or speaking out of turn<strong>_

She grimaced at the hospital gown she sat in then made herself comfortable in her bed.

"I never really like watching the news, it's just adult gossip." She sighed.

"You love to gossip." Shikamaru raised a brow as he sat next to her in her hospital room, shirtless with bandages around his chest.

"I gossip about fashion trends, not people." She winked.

He chuckled as he moved closer to her bed.

The ten, and others, had arrived to the hospital eight hours prior. It was late at night in Konoha now, and entire day felt like a blur.

They could barely see one another, as most of the girls had to go through emergency surgery to fix torn ligament and bruised organs and broken bones.

Ino looked down to her sheets as she too sat bandaged up.

"Ino…I know what you're thinking, and I want you to stop thinking it." He said seriously.

She looked up and looked him in the eyes.

"What am I thinking?"

"I forgive you."

Her eyes widened.

He half smiled and blew out a breath, "I don't ever want to think about or bring up that incident with Sai ever again, because I love you too much to lose you again."

Ino's mouth gaped.

_**There's someone I've been missing  
>And I think that they could be<br>The better half of me  
>They're in their own place trying to make it right<br>But I'm tired of justifying  
>So I say to you<strong>_

He sighed, "this entire day has been a whirlwind, and you of all people know all I want to do is take a good nap. But I know for I fact I never want it to happen again. There will always be obstacles Ino, and you'll always be one insane, overhearing, blonde chick. But I'm ready for all of it. I'm ready for the future."

"Oh! Shikamaru!" she cried as she jumped forward, hugging him tightly.

"No more crying, please. Unless you're doing it over how amazing your design came out, I don't ever want you to cry in front of me again…" he mumbled.

She nodded into his shoulder, tears still running down her eyes as he sighed in contentment.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's a room the girls and I first used when we got here."<p>

Naruto shot his head up from scratching the gauze patch on his cheek as he sat by her. He blinked at Hinata's sudden choice of words.

_**Come home  
>Come home<br>Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long**_

She lay connected to an IV and her leg in a cast, with various bandages around her body.

"No Hinata! You don't have too! I don't deserve—!"

"We were still in our dark moments then," she continued. "We used it to release pain whenever the idea of what happened to us came up. We'd hit the wall, cut ourselves and smear the blood on the walls, cry, and wish we were dead."

Naruto paled at her words.

"But we haven't used the Comfort Room since we started dating all of you. We used it to take away the pain, but you all did that for us…" she whispered.

Naruto lowered his head, "but I only hurt you again…I did something terrible…as much as I want you back Hinata…I don't derserv—"

She shushed him by putting her finger to his lips.

"We both betrayed each other Naruto. Even so, I can't fathom the idea of not being with you…"

"Hinata…" he whispered as she dropped her hand.

"I know you were in pain and you felt hurt…though it doesn't excuse it…I understand…but we'll make mistakes in life, Naruto. I know you'll never do it again. I know you. So for the sake of us…we push it to the past…"

_**And right now there's a war between the vanities  
>But all I see is you and me<br>The fight for you is all I've ever known  
>So come home<strong>_

"Are you sure Hinata? Because I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you!"

"You don't need to, Naruto…" she smiled warmly.

"You've already given me your heart, and that alone is enough for me."

She put her hand on his cheek and he held it with his bandaged left hand. He closed his eyes and took in her scent.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten hummed a bit as she rubbed her stomach. Both her hands sat bandaged but that didn't stop the happy feeling in her gut and the need to feel her baby.<p>

Her baby that had pulled through, unharmed.

"You sure now isn't the best time to tell your parents?" Neji asked, sipping coffee as he sat next to her bandaged on his right shoulder and chest and back.

"No, we have to make sure they don't. I'm not ready for them to know yet, I want it to be special." She smiled sheepishly before she turned to him and glared.

"Why the hell are you drinking coffee this late at night?!"

"I like coffee, it helps me sleep." He said dully.

"That makes no sense!"

"It does for some people!" he barked back.

"You are so unbelievable," she rolled her eyes.

After a couple seconds the two of them began laughing.

_**I get lost in the beauty  
>Of everything I see<br>The world ain't as half as bad  
>As they paint it to be<br>If all the sons  
>All the daughters<br>Stopped to take it in**_

"Gosh," she giggled. "We're never going to change are we?"

"I guess not." He said as he took another sip before he set it on the tray next to him.

"Listen…Tenten."

She lifted her hand up to silence him.

"Don't even." She shook her head. "We're moving past this."

"What…?"

She sighed, "Neji. While I was lying out of the car, wondering if I was going to die, all I could think about was you and the life we could have had. Yes we bicker, yes we annoy each other, but I think that means we're meant for each other…and something tells me we're meant to raise this child together, too. I know it'll be hard but we can do it, we'll make great parents. And when I think of a life with you, I let everything in the past go."

"Tenten…"

She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"For now, before things get crazy, how about we just be in love?"

_**Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
>It might start now... Yeah<br>Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
>Until then<strong>_

He blinked before relaxing.

He lifted himself up a bit and chastely kissed her.

"Of course…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I was so worried about you!" they said simultaneously.<p>

Masato and Aoi turned to each other and blinked before turning back to Sakura.

"I didn't know what happened!" they said at the same time again then turned and shot each other a look.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Ume whined as Yoko giggled.

"I'm not sure."

Sakura smiled sadly as Gaara lay in a bed right beside her. She'd requested they be side by side and share a hospital room.

He watched as Masato and her father turned to her.

"How do you feel, Sakura?" Aoi asked.

"I'm fine dad."

"Are you absolutely sure it was _Chika_ that helped you out?" Masato asked.

Sakura nodded, surprised herself that her mother, of all people, would be the one to save her life.

Masato and Aoi glanced at each other. Both now fully aware of who the other was, though they did not mind.

"I'm glad you're okay Saki!" Ume practically yelled.

"Thanks, Ume." Sakura giggled.

_**Come home  
>Come home<br>Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long**_

"As am I Sakura, you had me worried sick."

"Thanks mom, but I'm okay, really." Sakura nodded.

Yoko blushed, still getting used to the idea of Sakura calling her 'mom.'

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like a little alone time with Gaara."

Aoi and even Masato narrowed his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. She felt like she had two dads.

"Scram."

Aoi and Masato sighed as they turned.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Masato offered as the four stepped out.

"Of course," Aoi spoke as they walked down the hall "this hospital has the finest…"

Sakura lay flat on her bed as Gaara lay flat on his own, their beds touching. Both sat bandaged, Sakura more than Gaara, and in hospital gowns.

Gaara took a deep breath and let it out slowly as they clasped hands.

Sakura sighed, "Gaara…I—"

"Let's get married."

_**And right now there's a war between the vanities  
>But all I see is you and me<br>The fight for you is all I've ever known  
>Ever known<br>So come home**_

Her eyes widened, she quickly sat up in her bed and looked at him, lying on her left.

"What…what did you say…?"

Their hands remained clasped as he leaned over and picked up his pants. He dug out something from his pockets as he repeated the words.

"I said: Let's. Get. Married."

"Gaara—!"

"Sakura, I love you. I'll always love you. You're the only person I can even fathom loving. And I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are more than a princess in my eyes, more than a queen, an empress, a goddess, whatever." He said casually as he finally retrieved the item from his pant pocket.

She gasped as he took out a small box and let go of her hand.

He opened it, to reveal a pink/white diamond flower shaped ring.

"I know this isn't the most romantic of places to do this, and I know we're still young. But if I have to be a king by the end of the school year, I want you by my side…as my queen."

Her eyes glistened just as the ring did even in hospital lighting.

"I don't care about the past. The future is what's important, and I may not know a lot about the future…but I know you're in it…so…." He sighed.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down her eyes as she rapidly nodded. With all the strength she had in her body, she jumped him.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everything I can't be<br>Is everything you should be  
>And that's why I need you here<br>Everything I can't be  
>Is everything you should be<br>And that's why I need you here**_

Sasuke simply stared as Megami sat in front of the window, staring into the night sky in her hospital gown. An IV sat by her side.

They hadn't said much since they arrived at the hospital. Sasuke had been saved, thankfully and he lay now, his gunshot wounds healing and hopped up on prescription pain killers.

Though he could understand that neither of them wanted to say a word, not after the news they'd just received.

An X-ray had revealed that Megami had been about a month pregnant.

Had been.

The car accident and impact had caused a miscarriage.

Since it was a month, it couldn't have been Neji's. And before Kai, Sasuke was her first, so…

_**So hear this now  
>Come home<br>Come home  
>Cause I've been waiting for you<br>For so long  
>For so long<strong>_

Megami's eyes glistened as she watched the night sky, but she refused to cry anymore. At least for now.

Sasuke's sudden words stilled her.

"Renge's baby, isn't mine."

He nearly slapped himself for feeling the need to bring up the topic of baby right now, but it had to be said.

Megami said nothing.

"She was pregnant before I…before we slept together…she came to Konoha to ask for my help, but she knew it wasn't mine…"

Still she kept silent.

"When Renge pulled me out of the fire, I was scared and edgy. I thought I was going to die. I thought you had died. When she brought me back to the mansion I finally looked at her, and she looked so much like you…some part of me thought that she…well, that doesn't excuse what happened, but that's what happened."

Megami blinked back tears.

"I deserve it if you hate me. I'm no different from Sasori, and I make you feel like you just keep getting hurt. I don't want you to feel that way anymore. You need someone who will make you happy for the rest of your life. Who'll never hurt you again. You don't need me."

Sasuke sighed and hung his head when she said nothing again.

It wasn't until about a minute later did he hear slow footsteps and the smack of a cast against the floor.

He lifted his head up and looked at her as she sat on his bed, next to him.

She stared at the floor with a dull expression for a few moments before silent tears began to fall from her eyes.

In moments her face contorted into a painful expression and she began wailing.

Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around her and she allowed him, wrapping her arms around him and crying in his healing shoulder.

"I want to hate you! So much! Just like I hated Sasori! But I can't! I love you so much , Sasuke!" she cried. "I want to be with you forever! Please don't leave me like they did! Please don't hurt me again!"

_**And right now there's a war between the vanities  
>But all I see is you and me<br>The fight for you is all I've ever known**_

"I promise Megami!" he yelled over her tears. "I promise to God I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you know you're the most important thing to me! The guilt of what I did will haunt me for as long as I breathe but it'll never happen again…please…I'll sooner die…"

"Make the pain go away Sasuke! I don't want to hurt anymore!" she cried, shaking in his shoulder.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure no one ever hurts you again…." He mumbled.

"I love you, Megami…always."

_**So come home  
>Come home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>(^Epilogue^)<strong>

* * *

><p>We buried Kaede and Kai later that week. Kaede's funeral was on Wednesday while Kai's funeral was private the next day.<p>

During the weekend we even attended the funeral for Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and Pein. It was pretty small.

We even held a funeral for Megami's unborn baby, and set up a gravestone in the boy's backyard. Megami cried a lot. A lot.

Ino's head practically blew off when I showed her and the girls the ring. (I'm still waiting to tell dad.)

I've never looked through so many wedding magazines in my life, and Shikamaru and Gaara always seem to be around when we are…I feel like Ino's hinting something.

Even so, I like it, it makes me happy, thinking about the wedding.

We're staying in Konoha (of course.) after everything that happened there's just no way we can leave the boys now, I think we're stronger than we could have ever hoped to be.

Neji needed a couple days to himself after Kaede's funeral so we all, including Tenten, let him be. But I think he's back on his feet now. We're all still zombie(ing?) around the hospital until our wounds heal, but we were able to leave for the funerals. Tenten said she's a little annoyed that he's going to be even more overprotective now, but I think she's secretly happy about it.

Naruto and Hinata are back to their old selves. Hinata's smiling again and Naruto's still being the blundering idiot who makes her smile, which is the way things should be.

Kimi and Choji's wounds are healing up along with ours. Ino told me Sai came to visit her with Tsubaki. He didn't say much; just that this was it, and he'd always have her in his heart.

Megami's spending most of her recuperation time outside. Sasuke tells me she just sits out on the hill by the hospital for hours and just stares. A part of me thinks this is her way of finding peace and release. Sasuke sometimes sits with her, but he hands back.

I'm not going to let the fact that I'm not a princess discourage me from spending my life with Gaara again. I know we're still young, but love comes in different ways, and in different times. One knows when they have it. (Though I have to admit, it's pretty hard hiding the ring from dad and Masato.)

The police found Tsunade tied in her own storage closet, she was beaten up pretty bad but managed to come out with only a couple major bruises. Konoha high is being cleaned up and renovated again.

Things are finally falling back to normal (whatever that is) and the girls and I are content.

We've thanked everyone who helped out with the incident that day, including DELTA, who have gone back to their own school to heal their own wounds, stating ours is filled with 'too much drama.'

Whatever. I still hope we see them again soon. I wanna meet their girlfriends too, they sound great.

Shino's decided to spend his last few weeks at Konoha high, he says the school is pretty interesting, and most of his friends are closer here anyway. Itachi and Midori come to see all of us every day.

Park Su-Young is staying at the mansion, I think she's even been made assistant head maid or something for her help. Renge's leaving though, but we all think it's for the best. Her aunt is going to take care of her and her grandmother in Osaka. She says she'll be back soon though.

Temari and Kankuro have gone back to Suna, of course (I can't tell you how loud Temari screamed when I showed her the ring, I swear she and Ino could be sisters.) According to Tsunade, Kurenai's room will be back to normal by the time we get back, and Mrs. Sento is gonna bring Neko back.

ALPHA and OMEGA are once again Alpha and Omega and we wouldn't have it any other way. Because we know that from now on, we are inseparable.

You can't have Alpha without Omega anyway.

Love is crazy, and high school is wild, but we're still here, and the adventures are still going for us.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Your daughter,

Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, this is done.<strong>

**Hey guys, I know I don't normally ask this but I would LOVE it if you told me your thoughts on this chapter. I've been working my ass off and put my heart and soul into this and I've and waiting to write this for two years now and I'd really like to know if you enjoyed it!**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART IN PARTICULAR?**

**NO! THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**There are still four chapters left! You haven't gotten rid of me yet.**

**Please check out the new thing: **_**A.H: Anthology.**_

**It is a collection of just fun, lovable A.H short stories and minibites that I'll update randomly.**

**Basically, it's a second A.H: excluding the drama.**

**Woot.**

**From this point on, A.H settles down and we finally get to have some fun because I'm pretty sure you're all sick to death of all the drama by now.**

**(Yes. I have a demented mind. I learned that along the way.)**

**Don't forget to vote for your A.H PROM KING and QUEEN. The Prom chapter is coming up very soon so I have to add up the votes!**

**Next chapter title in profile along with a couple new notes!**

**Thank you, and see you next time!**


	45. ep43: The Way We Could've Been

_***Insert Intro To Without Me by Eminem***_

_**Guess who's back.**_

_**Guess who's back.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Episode 43: The Way We Could've Been<strong>

**Overall Season Two Theme: Stand Up By J-Min**

**Overall Season Two End Theme: Slow Dance By Suneohair**

_**Episode Theme: 'J' by Masami Okui**_

**Song One: Dream on by Aerosmith**

**Song Two: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco**

**Song Three: Maybe Tomorrow by Sterophonics**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. –Norman Cousins<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_

_**Every time that I look in the mirror  
>All these lines on my face gettin' clearer, the past is gone<br>It went by like dusk to dawn, Isn't that the way?  
>Everybody's got their dues in life to pay<strong>_

The gray skies of Konohagakure weep as the darkened clouds remain in a stand still over the normally cheery city. All is quiet on this day as the members take part in the silence to commemorate this fateful day.

Behind a large, ancient palace sits a large field, and on that large field, a crowd of many stand in attendance, dawned in black as the rain penetrates their midnight black umbrellas.

_**Well I know nobody knows**__**  
><strong>__**Where it comes and where it goes**__**  
><strong>__**I know it's everybody's sin**__**  
><strong>__**You got to lose to know how to win**_

Right in the middle of said field sits a thick, grey, and cracked gravestone with a few small dead candles in front. The gravestone reads:

_Here lies Kushina and Minato Namikaze_

_Great rulers and friends_

_Loving parents_

_**Half my life's in book's written pages**__**  
><strong>__**Live and learn from fools and from sages**__**  
><strong>__**You know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**All the things, come back to you**_

In front of the gravestone, a blond boy sits on his knees, uncontrollable tears raining as he clutches the wet grass, rain hitting him for he refused the protection of an umbrella. On his right stands a red-haired girl in black pants and a black dress shirt with a black jacket over it, holding an umbrella. On his left stands grandfather, his hands clasped together in a prayer as he dawns black traditional attire while a servant holds an umbrella above his head behind him.

_**Sing with me, sing for the year**__**  
><strong>__**Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear**__**  
><strong>__**Sing with me, It's just for today**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away**_

Naruto's cries engulf the silent area. Behind them stand the remaining members of Alpha and Omega, the left over members of Omega with sunglasses over their eyes. The girls look onto the two siblings in dismay as their backs face them.

_**Sing with me, sing for the year**__**  
><strong>__**Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear**__**  
><strong>__**Sing with me, It's just for today**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away**_

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi (once a protégée of Minato's) stand near as well, along with close others like the Sarutobi complete the private service.

Megami, who has not lifted her head since they arrived, continues to look down to the gravestone with an expression so blank and unreadable it's as if she's not actually there.

Finally, at the stroke of ten a.m., she releases Naruto's hand and puts both of hers in her pockets.

_**Listen, dream on, dream on, dream on**__**  
><strong>__**Dream until the dream come true**__**  
><strong>__**Yea, dream on, dream on, dream on**__**  
><strong>__**Dream until your dream come blue**__**  
><strong>_

Letting the rain hit her as well, she turns around with her head down, to everyone's slight surprise as the service has yet to end.

She begins to make her descent, forcing people to make a pathway for her as she walks down the field.

Naruto lifts his head and begins to rub his eyes, through whimpers, he speaks.

"M-Megami…" he chokes. She stops immediately.

_**Dream on, dream on**__**  
><strong>__**Dream on, dream on**__**  
><strong>__**Dream on, dream on**__**  
><strong>__**Dream on, oh**_

After a few painful moments, he finally opens up again.

"Happy b-birthday…"

It is silent for the longest time, Naruto shaking and Megami in a stand still.

Finally, without a word or even so much as a glance, she continues on, leaving them all behind to continue mourning.

_**Sing with me, sing for the year**__**  
><strong>__**Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear**__**  
><strong>__**Sing with me, it's just for today**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away**_

But, as they turn back, a raven-haired boy fiercely looks onto her as she makes her way down and away to nowhere.

_**Sing with me, sing for the year**__**  
><strong>__**Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear**__**  
><strong>__**Sing with me, it's just for today**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away**_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino yawned and stretched her arms out as the girls finally made it back to the Alpha household at eleven o'clock in the morning while the boys had gone home.<p>

"That was a good service," Hinata mumbled quietly. "I'm glad they finally had a proper funeral with Naruto and Megami together."

"That was an _early_ service," Ino sighed, "well, it's worth it now that Gami and Naruto are finally at peace," she said as they stepped up to the house after locking their individual rides.

"I wouldn't say that," Tenten said, her hands behind her head as Sakura unlocked the door. "This isn't any different than last year."

"You mean where Mega holds herself up in her room and doesn't talk to anyone until the next day." Sakura said sadly as they stepped in.

"You know, I wouldn't mind any of that, I really wouldn't, if—"

"If today wasn't my birthday. Yeah, I get it guys, but I already said I'm not celebrating…never again."

The girls faced the front where Megami with her long red hair tied in a disheveled ponytail, deep red blood shot eyes, and faded and torn red pajamas stood with a spoon in her left hand and a small cup of blueberry yogurt in the other.

"Is that all you're going to eat for breakfast?" Sakura questioned, motherly.

She slowly nodded.

"I was going to make chocolate-chip waffles and hash browns Megami, your favorite," Hinata offered hopefully.

"And besides, you hate blueberry yogurt." Tenten grimaced.

"This is all I can choke down…"

The girls stood and stared at her as she slowly turned around and trudged upstairs without another word.

When they heard a faint click from upstairs they instantly turned back to each other.

"Ugh! Even her fashion sense is atrocious today! We're never going to get her out of the house at this rate!" Ino whisper-yelled.

"Relax guys, we've convinced her of worse things before, I'm sure we can convince her to wear something nice and get out." Tenten shrugged.

"Are we sure this is a good idea? She could take it in the worst possible way," Hinata said fearfully.

Sakura sighed, "Well, we'll just have to hope for the best…I sure hope Sasuke knows what he's doing…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Minato! You were supposed to get red streamers! Red! The white totally throws off the entire room!" Kushina whined.<em>

"_Megami said she likes white because of snow," he laughed as Itachi helped him hang the streamers. "I could go get red ones to add to them if you'd like."_

"_Poo, it's way too late," she frowned, crossing her arms as she directed her attention to the person holding the camera._

"_Jiraiya! Are you just gonna videotape the whole time?"_

_A thick laughter came from behind the camera. "I have to catch every moment, isn't that what you said? Today's Megami's fifth birthday, you're going to wanna watch this in ten years when she's sneaking out and getting tattoos."_

"_Oh please, my little girl would never get tattoos," Minato laughed._

_The sounds of childish laughter forced Jiraiya to direct the camera to the open front door of the ballroom. In came Megami and Naruto, running in as Sasuke trailed closely behind._

"_Haha! I'm older than the both of you now!" she teased as they ran around, circling a laughing Kushina._

"_No fair! No fair! I wanna be oldest!" Naruto whined as Megami stopped in front of Minato, waving her arms up to him in an effort to get him to pick her up._

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

_He laughed and bent down, swooping her up as Kushina stepped up and did the same to Naruto who clutched her hair, while Sasuke stood next to Itachi._

"_I wanted orange!" Naruto demanded, looking at the streamers._

"_You can have as much orange as you want on your birthday my love, I promise!" Kushina laughed as she kissed his cheek and hugged him lovingly._

"_Mommy and daddy got the streams' I wanted!" Megami said excitingly._

"_Of course," Minato smiled._

"_For you princess, anything."_

After two and a half hours of sitting in her room, watching old videos and staring at the ceiling, Megami finally turned her back to her TV and pulled her blanket over her head, blocking out the small amount of light left over even though she had shut her windows and closed the curtains.

This would be the rest of the day.

This is how she would celebrate her birthday the right way.

She didn't deserve a birthday.

She didn't even deserve to be—

"Mega?"

She twitched at the sounds of knocking on her bedroom door. Sakura's voice came.

"Hey, Megami, can we come in?"

"Not today…"

"Please Megami? We only want to talk to you about something," Hinata asked hopefully.

She had no energy to block anyone out or listen to them for that matter, she sighed and said nothing.

The girls took this as an indication they could enter.

Ino quickly walked over to her window and opened the curtains a bit as the girls each took a spot of her bed.

She, reluctantly, sat up.

As Ino sat down with them on the corner of her bed, she took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"There's a HUGE photo shoot going on at the mansion right now and the guys asked us we wanna come join them."

"A photo shoot…in the mansion?" she said, a little confused.

She quickly nodded. "We know you don't like to leave today and more than anything don't like celebrating your birthday, but come with us? Go out? Just this once?"

"I can't you guys…go on without me…I don't want to bring anyone down…" she said a bit quietly.

"You wouldn't be!" Tenten quickly shot in. "Sasuke said you can stay in his room or one of the rooms while it's going on! We just don't want to leave you home alone, especially today."

"I'll be fine…" she clutched the bed sheets.

"Megami…we just want to get you out of the house, at least, and we want to keep an eye on you…please? Just this one time? And if you're that uncomfortable we'll take you home immediately." Hinata offered.

Megami turned her head and looked to the photo of her parents, her, and Naruto on her nightstand by her bed. She leaned over and picked it up as the girls carefully watched her every move.

She clutched the photo to her heart with both hands and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Okay…"

"Perfect!" Ino instantly yelled, standing up. "I have an outfit already picked out for you! Come to my room so I can do your hair!"

"Why do I need to get dressed up if we're only going to the guys…?"

Tenten and Sakura glared at Ino who laughed nervously and scratched her right cheek with her right index finger.

"You know me Mega! Image is everything no matter what you're doing or where you're going!"

They sat in silence for a few moments as Megami simply stared at Ino with doe eyes, the girl's hearts pounding rhythmically.

"Okay, I guess…" she whispered as she hesitantly pulled the cover off herself.

Still clinging to the photo, she followed a smiling Ino out of her room.

When she was out of sight the girls let out a simultaneous breath.

"Phase one complete…" Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami carpooled with Tenten and Ino in Tenten's car while Hinata rode with Sakura in her new pink and black Bugatti.<p>

Ino had successfully convinced Megami to wear a white sleeveless tied chiffon shirt with a loose bright red mid-thigh skater skirt, along with white pumps with a little red bow tie on the front of each foot, a white rose in her hair (that had been curled and put in a high long ponytail) red lipstick and light, soft makeup.

Tenten sat in tight black skinny jeans with green sparkly high heels and a green one shoulder frilly top. Ino sat in a tight bright yellow short strapless dress with shiny black stilettos.

Hinata stood in a tight bright blue high-low skirt with an off the shoulder dark blue top, along with light purple Jimmy Choos.

Sakura stood in a hot pink tube skirt with sharp black panty hose and black high strappy platform heels with a black crossover crop top and a long pink necklace.

"What are all these cars doing here…?" Megami asked after she'd been staring out the window in the back of Tenten's car, still holding onto her photo since they'd left.

Ino and Tenten, who sat up in front, silently cursed to themselves and glanced at each other.

"Um…you know how photo shoots are…it takes a lot of people to put it together…especially since it's out of the studio," Tenten said hopefully.

"Guys…I'm not sure about this…" Megami frowned, her eyes glistening. "I feel like you're hiding something from me."

"What would we have to hide Mega? We know how you feel about today. We'd never try anything to hurt you." Ino said confidently as Tenten found a parking spot behind Sakura and Hinata.

As the girls stepped out Megami anxiously remained in her spot.

The girls knew how she felt.

They'd never do anything birthday related.

They're her friends, they respected her wishes, she believed.

Megami held onto her photo, instantly regretting coming as the girls stood in front of the gates. She didn't want to be anywhere, she just wanted to crawl back under her sheets and wait for the day to end.

Maybe, though, she could at least be with Naruto who she knew fully understood how she felt.

Good, she thought, there was nothing to worry about then.

The girls walked towards the door, the four leading with their backs to Megami in silence as she trailed behind.

Sakura stepped up and rang the door bell. She leaned in so the person could see her better in the peephole, whoever came to get the door though normally, it was Geevs.

As it opened the girls began stepping in one by one to what seemed like darkness. Megami's heart began to race.

She slowly trailed behind Hinata. When she finally stepped into the darkness, instant lights flashed on and her heart fell.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the sounds of many yelled as confetti rained down onto her face that resembled a deer caught in headlights.

It seemed like the entire senior class of about five hundred had piled into the mansion, not that the boys didn't have the room. Not only them, but she caught sight of Jiraiya and Tsunade, Kakashi and Anko, and Itachi and Midori by the steps.

Even so, her expression did not change.

And she did not see one camera.

What she did see though was the large entrance hall decorated from top to bottom in red and white, from large red turtle balloons to the long white table with red embroidery aligned with food.

On the large Omega steps stood the owners of the household.

Neji stood in a gray sweater vest with a white long-sleeve collar shirt underneath, along with gray fit dress pants.

Gaara stood in a black dress shirt with black and white striped khaki pants with a red jeff cap.

Shikamaru stood in a long sleeved blue and white striped shirt with a black short sleeved shirt over it and black khakis.

Naruto stood in a blue and black _Blue Stahli _t-shirt with a grey unbuttoned vest over it and royal blue skinny jeans.

While Sasuke stood with a white dress shirt with a dark blue unbuttoned blazer and dark blue skinny dress pants.

On their left side stood Itachi and Midori, while on the other stood Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko, and Jiraiya. Even Konohamaru stood with them.

While they continued to cheer, she did not move. She remained, still and frozen.

As if not noticing, the girls stood in front of her.

"Surprise Mega! Happy eighteenth!" Ino squealed, bouncing in her heels.

Naruto, who was smiling wildly, rushed down. The girls moved past to let him through to hug her.

Her shock deepened to find him cheery and excited on today of all days, especially when he was crying with her no more than three hours ago.

"Happy birthday sis!" he beamed as he let her go, his hands still on her shoulder at arm's length. "You're older than me again!" he laughed.

Nothing.

The girls shook a bit with nervousness while everyone else didn't seem to notice.

They quieted though, when_ he_ made his way down.

Naruto moved to the side whilst Sasuke walked through the split crowd with a blank expression and his hands in his pockets.

She stared up at him when he stopped in front of her. She watched as he took his left hand out and slowly brought her right hand up. He bent forward a bit, still staring into her eyes as he kissed her hand.

As rhythmic 'aws' swept across the room Megami's eyes remained widened.

"…Happy birthday…princess." he whispered.

"She's just too excited to speak…" Tenten tried to reassure the girls who looked nervously at each other.

Ignoring her expression, he stood up straight and snapped his fingers.

Cheers went around again as, from one of the kitchens, came out a large three tier red velvet with white frosting and red polka dot cake with red stripes around the bottom of each tier, it was being carried out by three waiters. On each tier sat six white lit candles and at the very top sat a red glass turtle figurine.

"Come on Gami! Make a wish before we start this party!" Sakura assured her, practically pushing her over to the cake as the girls and Naruto and Sasuke closely followed behind.

Sakura stopped her in front of the cake they lowered onto a round table in front of the steps so she could blow each one out.

Her ears rang at the sound of the happy birthday singing the crowd did while she stared at the polka dotted cake.

Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru stood on her left, while Tenten, Ino, Neji, and Gaara stood on her right. Naruto stood next to her on her right and Sasuke next to her left patiently waiting.

When they finished they all continued to wait as she simply watched the cake.

"Go on Megami…" Hinata whispered.

Her hands began to shake violently. She twitched a couple times, finally making them notice.

Their eyes widened as she began to sniffle, her eyes glistening with wetness.

The room turned quiet as she hung her head, sniffling uncontrollably.

"She's crying…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"G-Gami…" Sakura said, smiling nervously as she reached out for her.

When she lifted her head the tears were raining furiously and she began wailing, forcing Sakura's hand back.

"Megami!" Tenten yelled.

She continued to cry out, pushing the cake forward. Before Shikamaru, who was closest, could catch it, it crashed to the ground in a splatter.

Before anyone could react she twisted around and ran up the steps, her eyes flowing with salty tears as she ran quickly.

"Megami! Wait! We didn't mean too—"

Before Sakura could finish a door slammed back.

The room and all its entire residents sat in a dead silence, none knowing what to do next.

Finally, Tenten sighed and crouched down to the destroyed cake.

"I knew this was a bad idea…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>After locking the door of a random room she'd picked in her rush to get away, she rushed to the plain white sheeted bed and pounced on it, clutching the sheets as she cried in the pillow.<p>

"_I can't do it…I just can't…"_

She said in her head.

"_I know I'm being selfish…but I just can't bring myself to be happy…I can't pretend to be happy…I can't have a birthday ever again…"_

She whimpered painfully as the dark purple drapes danced from the open windows while light shined into the room.

"_Mom…dad…if you were here…everything would be okay…I would be happy to celebrate my birthday…if you were here…but I could never be happy on the day you died…what kind of person would I be…?"_

The drapes shook violently as the strange wind forced its way in. The air blew her red hair to the side as a bright white light engulfed the room, though she did not notice.

She hardly noticed again when the light showered her tear caked face and a brush of cold touched her cheek, almost like a hand.

"Why…you would be human darling…"

She froze. Finally she noticed the bright light forcing its way into the room. Sniffling, she lifted her head and held her left hand over her eyes to block the light out.

"W-who said that?!"

"My dear girl…don't tell me you don't recognize this voice…"

She lightly gasped a bit as the light began to die down, a figure began to form.

"No…no way…" she whispered as a woman finally stood in front of her, grayed hair in traditional attire, smiling down to her in content.

"G-grandma?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"My sweet girl, look at you. My how you've grown!" she said happily.<p>

Megami slowly stood as her eyes neared close to popping out of her sockets.

"You are a mirror image of your mother!" she beamed, clapping her old hands once. "Aside from the eyes, which you and your brother both got from your father."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she yelled in fear.

Her grandmother looked confused for a moment then snapped her fingers once, laughing a bit. "Oh! That's right! I suppose I shouldn't just up and start talking like that without explaining myself first. This situation would be a lot easier without the whole _dead_ thing."

Megami said nothing, though she looked on the verge of falling into a coma.

"Please calm down sweetheart you aren't hallucinating or anything!" she said quickly. "I'm really here…"

"W-wha…wh…what…" Megami stammered.

"I'm a spirit," she said quickly. "Or ghost but I rather like spirit better, it sounds less scary."

"Ghost?!" Megami yelled.

"Spirit." She corrected. "And please, keep your voice down."

"I'm going insane…" Megami whispered.

"This coming from the girl who spent three weeks in an abandoned house so she could find the ghost of a used car salesmen who died there thirty years ago," her grandmother rolled her eyes.

Megami shot her head up, her eyes widened again.

"How did you know that…?"

"Because, Megami Utada Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. I. Am. Your. Grandmother. And I've been watching over you for a _very_ long time."

"You died when Naruto and I were four…" she whispered.

"Hence the term spirit!" she laughed. "But, I'm only here for a special occasion."

"Special occasion…?" Megami whispered as she walked a bit closer.

Her grandmother smiled and looked down to her as she grew closer.

"Look how much you have grown…your boobs are huge!" she laughed.

Megami raised a brow.

She quickly stopped and cleared her throat, "I mean, you and your brother have become quite the adults…more or less…"

Megami smiled a bit to herself.

_So that's where I get it from._

"Anyway, I don't have much time actually," she said, glancing to the clock on the wall above the bed. Megami examined her.

She stood in the clothes she had died in. She had died of pneumonia when she and Naruto were four, just a few months prior she had reluctantly left the Uzumaki kingdom and her husband because of his actions to join the then hokage, Minato and her daughter: princess Kushina.

"I'm only here to deliver a message, I wasn't supposed to talk to you for this long, but I was just so excited to see you again!" she giggled.

"Message?" Megami asked, suddenly alert.

"Yes," she said, facing her again, serious this time.

"Megami, tonight—more like in a couple minutes actually—you will be visited by a few _familiar_ ghosts."

Megami narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell is this? 'A Christmas Carol?'"

"More like 'A Birthday Carol'"

"Who's writing this shit…"

"Although it's quite different, the ghosts will show you some piece of your life but it won't be all you expect. Instead of an angel, Santa Claus—or whoever the hell that guy was—or the grim reaper, you get—"

"Wait a minute! What's the point of this? Am I supposed to learn some life lesson in the end or something? Nothing is going to change the fact that I can't and won't celebrate my—"

"Oh shoelace! I've run out of time!" her grandmother said quickly as the light began to cast on her.

"Shoelace…?"

"Goodbye my sweet granddaughter, it was so good seeing you again!" she said happily. "I promise you your going to get more out of this trip then you ever thought possible!" she beamed.

"Grandma, wait! This isn't making any sense! Plus! I have so many questions—!"

She shielded her eyed as her grandmother's smiling face came through the bright light, then, she was gone.

Megami stood alone in the room, the only sound coming from the wall clock.

She groaned a bit and held her head, walking back to the bed and slowly sitting down.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked nothing in particular as she bent forward and held her face in her hands.

"You tell me, the old lady got in and got out so fast I didn't even have enough time to get ready."

"Get ready for what? You're dead, the most you can do to your appearance is put a hand through your face."

Megami held her breath.

Those voices.

She recognized them.

They haunted her day and night and have done so for six years.

"Oh…my…god…" she whispered as she slowly turned around.

Her heart skipped several beats as her eyes fell on Kai and Sasori, standing in the middle of the room dawned in black, arguing like they hadn't noticed her.

Kai stood in a black button down collar shirt with black slacks and black loafers. Sasori stood in a black t-shirt with a black hooded leather jacket, black jeans, and black Jordan's.

Their clothing simply looked like black versions of the outfits they died in.

Megami stood voiceless. She fell to the floor, finally alerting them. The two boys she'd known so well, who had hurt her so much and hindered her life, turned to her, Kai with a raised brow and Sasori with a dull expression.

"Sasori…Kai…"

"What's up, Gami. Long time no see." Kai smirked as she backed up into the wall by the bed.

"Actually it's only been a couple weeks but there's no concept of time in Limbo."

"Megami," Sasori simply nodded to her. "It's been a while. I think."

"What the hell?!" she yelled. "Both of you are dead!"

"I know," Kai narrowed his eyes, "you killed me. That was pretty rude for your information."

"You didn't freak out like this when you just saw your dead grandmother like five seconds ago." Sasori sighed.

"Oh…my gosh…" Megami whispered. "You guys aren't gonna—"

Sasori nodded, "It's our job to take you on a little trip today."

Megami slapped her hands on her face and ran them down in exhaustion.

Kai put his hands behind his head and leaned on the wall while Sasori stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Don't flatter yourself Gami, we didn't want to do this." Kai sighed. "We're stuck in Limbo, and the only way we can get a better chance of _not_ going to _Hell _is if we participate in one of these life alteration things."

"What?!" Megami yelled. "Okay! This has gotten way to freaky-weird! Even for me! Not only am I not going to listen to you or do whatever it is I'm supposed to on this trip thing but there's no way I'm gonna stop you jerks from going where I know you should be! Good day!" Megami huffed as she stood and began to stomp past them.

"Megami," Sasori sighed.

"I said good day!"

"Ugh, we're wasting time." Kai groaned. "Let's go already!"

"Right."

Megami twisted around, "I said I'm not gonna—"

She blinked when Sasori snapped his fingers. She felt herself being pulled and stretched as she began to whip into the blackness. She closed her eyes and screamed as the world dulled around her.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>A slap of cold air brought Megami to her senses. She forced her eyes opened suddenly after feeling as if she'd been in a hundred year coma. She shivered at the bitter coldness she felt and raised a brow as wet droplets touched her face.<p>

When her eyes cleared she discovered those wet droplets to be drops of snow that fell from the cold, gray sky.

"Where I am…?" she asked no one in particular.

"Somewhere a little familiar." The sound of Sasori's voice came.

Realizing she was lying down, Megami grunted and stood up from the concrete she lay on.

She blinked a couple times and quickly wrapped her arms around herself. She looked to her left where the voice had come from. Sasori and Kai stood. Kai leaned against a brick wall just as he had been leaning against the wall of the room and Sasori stared ahead of her.

"What the fuck is going on? Where are we?" she demanded, suddenly feeling the cold chill of the snow wash away from her.

"We are in the South End of Konoha, just about a mile from Ame." Sasori answered.

The three stood on a sidewalk lined with run down stores. The South end of Konoha was a scarcely populated area, a blemish in Konoha, which is normally known for its vast city area and clean, homely neighborhoods.

Megami looked around. A few people walked down the opposite sidewalks, clutching their clothes as they tried to get out of the winter air.

"Wait a minute…" she mumbled to himself.

"There she goes…" Kai sighed.

She froze as the thought came to her. Her hands slowly fell to her side as realization hit her.

"Wait a minute…" she whispered. "I remember this place…"

She looked ahead of her as a man in a large thick coat walked down the sidewalk she and the boys stood on. He glanced to an ally between a fast food restaurant and an abandoned dance studio.

He stared into it for a couple moments before he continued walking.

Megami blinked a couple times as the man completely walked through her.

She gasped and took a couple steps back, then looked down to her hands.

"Relax," Sasori deadpanned. "You're not dead. You just can't be seen."

Ignoring him, Megami slowly began walking forward. She stared ahead, down the sidewalk. When she finally reached the alley, she forced herself to look to her right.

Her heart crumbled when she saw the girl crouched halfway down the alley. Her browned and dirty clothing did nothing to warm her in the cold winter. She hugged her legs and shivered as dirt and grime covered her face. Her yellowed teeth chattered and her shaking hands, blue and red at the same time.

She took slow steps down the dark alley. Her heels crunching against the snow as the chilly wind blew her curled hair.

She stood in front of the shaking, crying girl. She silently whimpered with her dark, stringy red hair in her face.

Slowly, Megami crouched down to her and stared with glistening blue eyes.

The girl lifted her head and opened her eyes, still shaking and shivering. Their eyes met, but Megami knew she could not see her.

She lifted the palm of her right hand to touch her face, only for her hand to completely pass through her cheek and come out of her nose and mouth.

The girl looked to her left and right, when she caught sight of something she quickly became alert.

Megami turned her head to the left as she rushed up and ran farther down the alley. Her expression remained blank as she watched her body crash onto the floor to snag a large rat with a piece of bread in its hand.

The rat wriggled in her hands as Megami struggled to get the bread out of its little hands.

Finally, the rat ended up biting her then jumping out of her clutches. She ignored the bite mark on her wrist and held the bread in her hand.

She pushed it into her mouth and nearly collapsed at the feeling of food. She held her hands to her mouth as she savored the taste and began to cry.

Megami continued to watch as she buckled over and hugged herself, crying into the snow.

Kai appeared on the wall in front of her and Sasori animated, crouching down next to Megami.

"That's me." She whispered, moments after watching the little red-haired girl.

"We know." Kai said plainly.

"The restaurant was closed for the holidays." Megami whispered. "And the trash had already been picked up three days before…I was so hungry…"

Suddenly, she stood up and turned away.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?! More importantly, how the hell did I even—?!"

"Megami," Sasori began, "As hard as this is for you to understand you have to cooperate with us. We still have a couple things to show you, then something bigger. But you have to bear with us, when all this is over, there will be someone you can talk to…"

Megami's ears rang at the sound of her own sniffling.

"Please…" she croaked in a whisper as her a tear fell down her right eye. "I'll listen just…just get me out of here…"

Kai and Sasori turned and nodded to each other. With a snap of Sasori's fingers, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami's eyes popped open. But, just as they did, they narrowed at the blinding sun in her eyes.<p>

"What…?" she mumbled as she put a hand over her eyes. "What is this…?"

"The sun's hurtin' my eyes."

"Then stop looking dummy."

Megami gasped and turned her head to the left. She felt her body draped across a field of shiny grass, her hair spread out below her and her hands on her stomach.

When she turned she found her eyes on a smiling, younger version of herself. She smiled with her too long red hair spread out under her, along with her arms and legs spread out as if she were trying to make a snow angel.

She lay in a bright yellow sundress, and the smile on her face held hopes and dreams.

"I can't Sasi, it's so purty."

Megami gasped a little and lifted her head. Lying above her with his head touching her younger self lay a four year old Sasuke in black shorts and a little red collar shirt.

"Well if ya go blind it's not my fault." He said dully, lying with his hands behind his head.

"You're so mean Sasu-chan!" young Megami whined, sitting up.

"I never said I was nice."

Young Megami crossed her arms and huffed as Megami sat up and hugged her legs, watching them.

"You know! If we're gonna be married someday you gotta learns to be nice to me! Mama says you have to treat me like a princess!"

"You are a princess, dummy."

"See!"

Sasuke sighed and slowly sat up, his back to her. He stared into the distance with his hands on his sides.

A wind casted over the three of them, slowly blowing their hair.

"When we get big, I'll make you _my _princess. I'll _never_ hurt you, or be mean to you, or tease you, I swear."

"Sasu-chan…" young Megami mumbled, blushing.

"Sasuke…" Megami's eyes glistened. "You fucking liar…"

"Geez what a cheesy little bastard, can we cut this already?"

Megami whipped her head back around to find Kai standing in front of her view of the sun, his arms behind his head and his left leg scratching his right in annoyance.

"I agree, this is becoming unbearable." Sasori deadpanned.

Megami narrowed her eyes, "you fuckwads are just jealous."

Kai rolled his eyes, "can we move along please? We're on a schedule."

"Whatever," Megami grumbled, standing up and dusting off her skirt. "I'm not the one controlling this whole time travel-warp-shit-whatever."

Sasori snapped his fingers once again.

"Don't worry!" Kai smirked as they began to disappear.

"The fun part's coming up soon!"

Megami raised a brow as their bodies illuminated once again, then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Still not getting the point of this whatsoever." Megami sighed as their bodies began to appear again. "You showed me when I was homeless, yes I remember that. Then when Sasuke I used to lay on the field by the palace. I know I'm slow but I'm trying to find a point here." Megami sighed.<p>

"Shut up and look around." Kai ordered.

Megami narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, then turned to look around. She gasped once again when she found herself back in the entrance room.

The only difference now, is it stood nearly empty.

Kai and Sasori sat on the steps they had appeared on as Megami dropped her arms and looked to the few remaining. The cake still lay splattered on the floor.

"Thank you all again, I'm so sorry. Thanks, thank you for coming." Sakura said sheepishly as the last of the guests left. She sighed when she closed the door behind them.

"What a complete waste." Neji growled.

"Oh come on, we shouldn't blame her. It wasn't fair for us to do something like this after she said gave specific instructions that she didn't want to celebrate her birthday again." Tenten said as they both sat on the floor.

"Not fair? Who wouldn't want to have a birthday party thrown for them?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Someone who's parents died on the same day." Hinata answered as she, Ino, and Shikamaru stood in the middle of the room. "I admit, it's been a long time, but we have to understand where she's coming from. To Megami, even remotely thinking about celebrating her birthday is like celebrating her parent's death."

"And she always said she'd hate herself if she ever did something like that." Ino blew out a breath and crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't you go and see if she's alright?" Gaara asked as he and Sakura stepped up to them.

Sakura shook her head, "I think it's best we just leave her alone for now. Maybe someday Megami will want to open herself up to celebrating again, but right now I think she's still picking up pieces."

At the bottom of the steps sat Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto sat with his arms crossed and his legs up with his elbows resting on his knees in front of him, his face within the space. He had a dull expression on his face. Sasuke on the other hand sat up right with his arms at his sides, a dull expression as well.

Megami's eyes glistened for the third time in the events that had unfolded.

"Fantastic. Now my friends hate me and I've disappointed everyone else."

She did not notice as Kai and Sasori glanced at each other and stood up.

Silent tears ran down her eyes as she clutched her skirt.

"I hate this. I hate myself…I hate everything that's happened in the last thirteen years! None of this would be happening if my parents had never died!" she cried.

"That's right. None of this would be happening if your parents had never died." Sasori said.

Megami, having not heard him, continued to whimper.

Kai smirked as he lifted his fingers.

"But, just for kicks, let's test that theory."

This time, Megami faintly heard him. She twisted to the both of them, but before she could catch their eyes, Kai snapped his fingers and the world around her became a blinding flash of light.

Like the first time she had traveled her body began to whip furiously and it felt as if she were being plucked and pulled left and right. The only difference this time is that a strange feeling enveloped her entire body.

She screamed.

In moments the flashing and the pulling stopped, and she saw darkness.

It was a full minute before Megami could feel her body again. She felt as if she were lying on a soft surface which she concluded, in her closed eye state, to be a bed.

"Oh fuck me…" she grumbled.

She groaned as she moved her body and slowly began to open her eyes. She turned to her left side as she weakly began to open her eyes.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she felt a hard surface next to her.

She moved her hand around a bit on what felt like hard skin.

"Well aren't you a little touchy-feely this morning. Well, I'm not surprised…after last night."

Her eyes shot wide open at the sound of the voice. Her blue eyes met that of Kai's own.

He lay next to her, topless as he rested his right fist on his cheek, turned to her. He smirked.

The only difference between this Kai and the one she had come to know (and had just seen) is that his hair was back to its original slightly long state and there was no sign of a tattoo.

Even so, she screamed.

His eyes widened as she continued to scream furiously, twisting and turning until she fell out of the bed.

"You! You jerk! What are you doing in my bed?!" she yelled when she picked herself up. She grabbed a pillow just about to fall off the edge of the bed.

Kai raised a brow, "Don't you mean _our_ bed?"

"WHAT?!" she yelled as she threw the pillow at his face.

"Gah!" he said, just barely dodging it. "Megami! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You said you had something to show me! Not that you were gonna sleep with m—!"

She froze when she finally took in the room. It was familiar, too familiar.

From memory she recalled it to be her old bedroom from when she was a child. The one she slept in when she was still princess Megami, and she lived in a palace.

She looked at Kai who looked genuinely confused. His pure black curly hair touched his shoulders and there was not one scar, tattoo, or dyed blue streak in his hair.

"Megami…are you feeling alright?"

Ignoring him, she looked down to herself and took her own body in.

Her clothing for the party was gone and now for some reason she sat in a dark pink, very short, silk nightie that hung low enough to reveal plenty of cleavage, with thin straps along with a short silk robe off her shoulders.

"What the hell is this…Kai? What's going on? What are you doing in my bed? What are we doing in the old palace? No one's been in here since my parents died!" Megami yelled.

Kai blinked a few times, "Um…uh…last time I checked…um…married couples usually slept together…and uh…no ones left this palace. Actually since we've got married a few more people have moved in! And are you sick Gami? Your parents aren't dead."

The color left Megami's face completely.

"What….did you say…?"

"I think you need to see a doctor." Kai sighed as he stepped out of bed, standing only in black pajama pants. "Or maybe you just had a bad dream."

"What did you say?!" Megami yelled, forcing him to jump. "About my parents?"

Kai frowned, "I said…they're alive and well, Megami. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because!" Megami cried. "They died on my fifth birthday!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Megami, I really think you should see a doctor. Maybe you hit your head on the headboard last night." Kai tried to reassure as Megami paced around.<p>

"Kai! Sasori! You bastards better come down here from wherever the hell you are and tell me what's going on!" Megami barked to the ceiling them stomped on the floor with one foot. "Kai! Kai! Sasori!"

"Megami," Kai frowned as he followed her as she paced. "I'm right here, and who's Sasori?"

"Not you, you aren't Kai. Something freaky is going on." Megami grumbled. "This illusion is starting to bite me in the ass."

"Since when do you curse?" Kai asked.

Suddenly, Megami stopped, forcing Kai to stop behind her.

She twisted around with a confused expression on her face.

"Wait a minute…what did you say…about…about me hitting my head…against a headboard?"

Kai looked taken aback for a moment before he sheepishly looked down and scratched the back of his hair.

"I mean…you know…maybe when were…you know…doing_ it_, you might have—"

"Doing WHAT exactly?!" Megami yelled.

"Megami, do I really need to spell it out for you?" he smiled shyly.

She blinked and paled again.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

A sudden knock on the door alerted the both of them.

Without thinking, Megami rushed to the door and whipped it open.

"Oh thank goodness! You guys won't believe—"

"Megami, sweetheart. We heard some yelling, is everything alright in here?"

"You guys aren't fighting are you?" the blonde man chuckled.

Megami's eyes turned to saucers. Her palms became sweaty as her right hand clutched the doorknob to the point where it caved in.

Kushina and Minato Namikaze buckled down and held their ears as Megami screamed as high as her lungs could carry.

"Megami! What in the world?!" Kushina yelled over her screaming.

"No! No! No! No!" Megami continued to scream as she stumbled back.

Without looking at them she rushed out the door, forcing her parents to stumble back. Kushina nearly lost her balance before Minato caught her.

Kai stepped out the door and the three watched in awe as Megami ran down the palace hall, towards the stairs.

Running so quickly, Megami hardly noticed the door marked: NARUTO's ROOM.

She rushed down the steps of the palace she had once called her home. Though they had a few, such as the mansion in Furyoka, the palace was the true home of princess Kushina, lord hogake Minato, and their children the crown prince and princess, Naruto and Megami.

Megami whipped her head around, and without thinking, she grabbed the first keys she saw on the stand by the large doors.

_This isn't happening._

_This isn't happening._

_This isn't happening._

She repeated the mantra in her head as she pushed open the doors, barefoot and simply in her nightie, she ignored the two guards standing outside by the doors.

"Crown princess Megami," they bowed. But just as they did they lifted their heads when they found her running down the walk to the opening gates.

"Wait! My lady!" one of them yelled.

Anxiously, Megami pressed the lock button on the keys. A few cars sat in the driveway and luckily, one of them blared and lit when she pressed the button.

She heard familiar voices calling her name but she refused to turn around. She hopped into the dark orange Lexus and prayed she still remembered how to drive a car.

She sped down the street without looking back and headed for the first place that popped into her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was nearly half an hour before Megami reached Konoha High School. She'd forgotten how far away the palace was from society but she ignored that.<p>

She parked in the familiar driveway and her heart skipped a beat when she found all the cars there as if it were a regular school day. She had been heading for the boys mansion when she'd noticed. Last time she checked it was Sunday.

"What in the fuck is going on?" Megami said aloud as she stepped out and eyed the unfamiliar letters on the school:

KONOHA PRIVATE ACADEMY

Her heart raced as she took in the school. Aside from the letters, it looked just the same.

"This is freaky…I have to find the girls…" she grumbled as she rushed to the doors.

Just as she stepped into the doors of the unfamiliar Konoha high she glanced to the wall clock above the front entrance doors.

"First period is in session…perfect." She mumbled.

Barefoot, she jogged down the halls. It took her a moment to realize that the title of the school wasn't the only difference. The formerly red lockers were now green.

"429….429…gotta…get to…Kakashi's." she repeated as she jogged down the hall.

She noticed a girl standing by her locker, putting things away when she turned a corner. Megami stopped for a moment and blinked when she took in her outfit.

She stood in black skinny jeans with matching short heels and a dark purple off the shoulder top.

"Hey!" Megami called as she jogged over to her.

The dark brown-haired girl turned to her for a moment before her expression turned to confusion as she took in her outfit.

"What day is it?" Megami asked quickly.

"Uh, Tuesday." The girl said.

Megami raised a brow, "you're out of uniform."

"Uniform?" the girl raised a brow this time. "Uniforms are only on Fridays."

Megami's eyes bulged a bit before she shook her head and began to jog past the girl. "Um…thanks…"

The girl blinked a couple times, "hey! Aren't you—!"

Megami barely heard her as she rushed down the hall, nearing Kakashi's English class.

"Finally!" she blew a breath in relief when 429 came into her view. "I can get some flippin' answers!"

Without hesitation she flew the door open and beamed.

"Hey! Guys—!"

She stumbled back a bit when the class turned to her.

The class she did not recognize.

She whipped her head to the front of the room where the teacher should be and found a teacher standing there. Just not the teacher she knew.

This teacher stood unfamiliar to her eyes. An elderly woman stood in front, stopping her process of jotting things on the board.

"What…the…hell…" Megami's eyes remained wide.

"Excuse me young woman. Who are you?" the woman spoke, setting down her piece of chalk.

"Ka…Ka…." Megami stuttered.

"Ka?" the teacher repeated.

"Kakashi's senior English class?" she asked.

"I believe you have the wrong room young lady. This is sophomore World History, I am the teacher, Chiyo." She explained.

_Okay, officially fucking losing my mind. _Megami said in her head.

"I believe you might be looking for our principal Kakashi-sensei, he has not taught English for over six years. Though," Chiyo narrowed her eyes, "you don't seem appropriately dressed for sch—"

Suddenly, she blinked as realization hit her, while Megami still stood in a state of shock.

"Wait a minute…it's…you're…my lady!"

"What?" Megami said quickly.

She paled as Chiyo bowed, just as she did the students themselves began to recognize her.

"Everyone, bow your heads in respect to our lady, the crown princess Megami Namikaze."

"C-crown princess?!" Megami yelled.

The students stood up from their seats. The girls curtsied, whether they wore a skirt or not, and the boys bowed.

"Oh…okay…I feel dizzy." Megami said as she stumbled out of the room.

"My lady! Are you feeling alright?!" Chiyo called.

Megami ignored her as she closed the door behind her and stared to the ground.

"This can't be happening…" she whispered.

"Ha! See! I told you I'd be funnier if we left her alone first!"

Megami froze for a moment before she shot her head up.

Kai laughed with his hands on his hips while Sasori annoyingly crossed his arms.

"Look at her face! It's classic!"

"What the hell?!" Megami yelled as she shot up.

She stared Kai and Sasori dead in the eye with a glare.

"You assholes! What did you do? What's going on?!" Megami yelled.

"Calm down, Megami." Sasori said plainly. "We'll explain."

"Why were you telling me that I'm married to you? Where's Kakashi's homeroom? Why is it Tuesday? Where are my clothes?! Why did I just see my parents?!"

"God damn, I forgot how much you whined." Kai sighed. She shot him a death glare.

"Megami," Sasori began. "This is an alternate universe."

Megami blinked a couple times, "like…like a…like a parallel world…?"

"Not exactly," Sasori continued, "with a parallel universe, everything you see and everything you know would be the opposite of what it actually is, but it would still be current. For example, one person who is genuinely happy but living in poverty in your world, may be unhappy but wealthy in another."

"So where am I right now?" Megami asked.

"An alternate universe." Sasori said once more, "you are currently in a world where a different future has occurred for the people and life around you, because of one or more events in yours or someone else's life."

"So…my…my parents…" Megami mumbled.

"Yep," Kai said, "your parents are completely alive and well."

"The accident that happened on your fifth birthday never occurred." Sasori said, "Therefore, your life is completely different."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami frowned, "so what you're saying is, that I'm in a world where my parents never died…?"<p>

"Exactly," Sasori said.

"And because of it, everything I know is topsy turvy?"

"You got it." Kai smiled.

"Well take me back then!" Megami yelled. "I don't want to be here! Who knows what I'll see! And who knows what my life is like now?!"

"We can't do that," Sasori sighed. "We can't take you back until you've learned."

"What? Learned what?" Megami frowned.

"Can't say," Kai shrugged. "But in the mean time you're stuck here. But don't worry! You'll get used to being married to me," Kai chuckled.

Megami dangerously narrowed her eyes at him, then they widened as she turned to Sasori. "Wait a minute! Why _am_ I married to him?!"

"Just like I said. You're in a world where everything is different because your parents survived. You never ran away, you never lost your memory, and since you stayed home you were forced to follow the arranged marriage laws by your grandfather, and Kai was chosen to marry you as he was supposed to in your world."

"I have to admit though," Kai said, "I'm not really into this world's version of me, he's kind of a pansy."

Megami narrowed her eyes, "He acts exactly the way you did before you went all psycho-douchebag on everyone."

Kai dropped his hands from behind his head and glared at her.

Megami sighed, "so what exactly am I supposed to do now?"

"Just live." Sasori shrugged. "Experience life with your parents and what could have been. We'll be around but we'll check in on you in a little bit."

"Wait a minute!" Megami said suddenly. "Where are the girls?! The guys?! Naruto, Sasuke!"

"Gonna have to find that out for yourself sweetheart!" Kai called as they faded into nothing.

Megami blew out a breath and slumped on the wall.

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Megami! Sweetheart! There you are!"<p>

Megami cringed as she closed the door of the orange car. A maid stood on each side of Minato and Kushina who stood in front of Megami in their pajamas.

"This is gonna take some getting used to…" she mumbled shakingly. "Hey! Mom…dad…"

"What happened this morning, sweetheart? Where did you go?" Minato asked as Megami wrapped the short robe around herself and crossed her arms.

She smiled nervously as the three, along with the two maids, began making their way back into the palace.

"N-nowhere important, I'm sorry for running away so suddenly. I…uh…had a bad dream."

"Well are you okay now?" Kushina frowned. She stepped up and put a hand on Megami's shoulder as they stepped inside.

"Kinda feels like I'm still dreaming…"

"Well, we're glad you're okay." Minato smiled, "We'll let Kai know once he gets back from his meeting. He's worried about you."

Megami visibly shook, "So…so we're really married?"

Kushina chuckled, "Well of course you are! Two months now, you know that."

"B-but I'm only eighteen…and it's Kai…" she mumbled the last part as they stood by the golden curved steps."

"Well you aren't eighteen yet honey. You still have your birthday ceremony next week." Kushina smiled.

"Birthday ceremony?" Megami frowned.

Both Kushina and Minato gave her perplexed looks.

"That's what you want, right? Just a tea ceremony to honor your birthday like every year."

"Tea ceremony…?" Megami grumbled but then quickly shook her head. "Uh! I'd better hurry and get myself cleaned up! I'm late for school!"

"School?" Minato and Kushina said at the same time, halting Megami in her descent up the stairs.

"Yes…" Megami said slowly.

"Megami you don't go to school. You have a private teacher right her at the palace." Kushina said, as if she should know.

"Seriously?!"

They nodded. "Remember when you were five? We asked you and Naruto if you wanted to go to a school with other kids. Naruto said yes, you said no."

_Naruto!_

Megami blinked, "Uh…w-well…I've decided I want to go where Naruto goes!" she said confidently.

"Konoha Private Academy? Why? You'll be done with your own lessons in two weeks, then we were going to hold a little graduation ceremony for you." Kushina said.

Megami rapidly shook her head, "N-no! I want to spend my last few weeks with other students! I wanna go to Konoha high—er, Konoha Private Academy!"

Kushina and Minato looked at each other, wide-eyed a bit for a few moments before they turned back to Megami.

Minato shrugged, "Well alright Megami, if you really want that, you can start there tomorrow—"

"No no!" Megami yelled. "I have to start today! I…uh…_want_ to start today!"

"But classes have already started." Kushina raised a brow. "But if you really want to we won't stop you. You'll just have to start properly tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Megami nodded.

_I have to find the others! I have to know what this world has done to them!_

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami grumbled to herself as she rummaged through her large walk in closet, wet and in a towel.<p>

She tossed traditional dress after traditional dress aside as she struggled to find clothing wearable to school and normally her style.

"What is this place? Do I not wear pants in this world?" she whined.

"My lady! I've brought fresh towels!"

Megami stepped out of the walk in closet in what was apparently the room she shared with her _husband_, Kai.

She smiled at the maid who set fresh towels onto their bed.

"Hey! What's your name?" Megami asked.

The girl bowed for a moment then lifted her head back up, still staring at the ground.

"Miyako, my lady."

"Hi Miyako, it's nice to meet you!"

The girl blinked a few times, but did not move.

"How fast do you think someone could get me a specific outfit?"

"Your stylist is currently in the west wing ma'am. I can let him know what you want then have it back here within the next ten minutes."

"Awesome! But before that, could someone throw out all those dresses? I'd do it myself but I'm already late for school! You know what! I can help you while I wait for the outfit!"

"Ma'am you don't need to—"

"So here's the thing…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you think made Megami suddenly wanna go to school? She's acting really different too. She's talking to us a lot more than normal, and she seems to have more emotion." Kushina hummed as she scooped a spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream, still in her pajamas, while Minato drank a cup of coffee, dressed in a plaid dress shirt and black slacks.<p>

Minato shrugged a bit as he sipped a cup of coffee, "Must be a puberty thing."

"Minato, she's almost eighteen."

"Let me dream, please."

The two stood up straight as the sound of rapid clacking on the stairs.

"I'm leaving!" Megami's voice came.

Minato and Kushina stepped into the grand entrance to meet her.

"Wait, Me—"

Kushina stopped in place as both she and Minato gaped at her.

"Huh?" Megami turned around abruptly.

She stood before them in baggy black sweatpants and a dark blue crop top with nothing beneath that hung off her right shoulder.

Her hair sat in a high ponytail and a galaxy print canvas backpack hung on her left shoulder.

"Megami!" Kushina gasped.

"Y-yeah?" she frowned a bit, still trying to get used to the idea of seeing her parents face to face.

"Your…your outfit…" Minato gulped.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You never dress like this. I've tried to get you to wear more casual things but you refuse them."

'_That would explain all those godforsaken dresses.' _Megami grumbled in her conscious.

"I'm just…uh…making some changes to my life…that's all…" she laughed nervously. "I gotta go! Mom! Dad! I'm already super late! I should get there by just after third period!"

"O-okay…" Kushina said as Megami grabbed the same keys she'd taken when she left and rushed out.

"Wait! Don't you want to take the limousine like always?!" Kushina called.

"No thanks!" Megami yelled back.

"Did she just take the keys to one of Naruto's cars?" Minato raised a brow.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Thoughts ran rapidly through Megami's mind as she locked the orange car then quickly jogged to the school. The bell would ring in a couple minutes and she still had to rush to get her schedule. Not that classes mattered to her right now, all she cared about was finding Alpha and Omega and who they could possibly be in this backwards world.<p>

She pushed the doors open and avoided scanning the building, lest she see something that would make her lose her mind.

Luckily, the main office remained in the same place as it always was, and after a short walk, she finally made it.

Megami cringed when she pushed the doors open, and instead of seeing Shizune at her desk, she instead saw Anko sensei seated in her space. The plaque on her desk read: SECRETARY: ANKO MITARASHI, instead of Anko Hatake as she had come to be known.

Megami gulped as Anko looked up to her with thin glasses. When she realized who stood in front of her she smiled and stood up, promptly bowing.

"My lady, crown princess. Welcome, it's an honor to know you'll be attending Konoha Private Academy."

_Okay. _

_That is not how Anko would greet anyone._

"Yeah…uh…uh…" Megami stuttered. "Yeah…"

"I have to say," Anko spoke as she gathered her schedule and other documents. "It was pretty sudden when my lord called in, saying you would start attending today. We had to prepare papers for you as soon as possible. The last hour has been hectic."

"I'm really sorry it was so last minute!" Megami yelled, bowed to her, to Anko's surprise.

"Oh! No! My lady it's fine! It's a pleasure to have the crown twins at Konoha Academy! I'm sorry though, Principal Hatake is currently out at the moment, but he said he'll give you a proper welcome once he returns."

Megami nodded as Anko handed her the needed papers, just as the bell rang.

"What bell is that?" Megami asked quickly.

"That is the bell signaling the end of third period. It is fourth now. You are all settled my lady, you may head to class."

"Thank you Miss. Mitarashi!" Megami called as she turned to rush out.

"Have a wonderful first day here princess!"

Though, Megami just barely heard her as she pushed open the door and rushed out, only to take a couple steps back before she bumped head first into someone, falling to the floor along with the person.

"Ow…ow…ow!" Megami whined as she rubbed her head.

"I-I'm so very s-sorry! I-I should have looked where I was going! I-I'm so clumsy! Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool." Megami sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Are _y-you_ okay?"

Megami laughed a bit as she lifted her head, "I asked you fi…"

She blinked as her mind finally registered the voice that spoke, and her eyes fell on the person before her.

The dark, blue-haired girl sat on her knees in front of her. Thick black horn-rimmed glasses sat on her pale face, while she herself sat in a dull brown ankle length cotton skirt with a long sleeved white cotton sweater dotted in mysterious stains. Old, torn black Mary Janes sat on her feet and her hair sat in an unruly, unflattering bun.

"Oh my lanta…" Megami whispered.

"HINATA?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata burned red, "H-how do you know my n-name…?"<p>

Megami didn't answer as she continued to stare at her with wide eyes for the longest time.

This couldn't be the Hinata she knew and loved. Ino would sooner die a thousand deaths before she let Hinata walk out in public looking the way she did right now.

Then it dawned on her. This isn't her world.

Megami quickly laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"U-um…a-as the c-crown princess, I-It's my job to know the names of each and every one of my…subjects?"

Hinata blinked a couple times, "C-crown princess!...now I recognize you!"

Megami gulped and stood up, she offered her hand out to Hinata who reluctantly stood up with her help, holding onto her large black backpack and her pile of books.

She quickly bowed and Megami slumped.

"It is a pleasure to s-see you a-again!"

"Again…?" Megami whispered then cleared her throat, "Uh! Y-yeah!"

"H-Hinata Hyuga, at your service. I-I doubt you'll remember me from last time, but that's alright…" Hinata whispered.

Megami glanced around as students passed by up and down the hallway, getting to class.

"Of course I remember you!"

Hinata shot her head up and blinked a couple times.

"We're friends! Aren't we Hinata!" she smiled broadly.

"S-since when have we b-been…?" quickly Hinata cleared her throat.

"See Hinata, I'm new here and I've come to Konoha high—um, academy, to get to know the students! I know we've met before! So I would love it if you'd help me around!"

Hinata frowned a bit, "I don't mean any offense by it but…y-you might want s-someone else to be your guide…my lady."

Megami slumped again, "why?"

"Look who it is girls!"

Megami twisted to her right as Hinata lowered her head.

Three girls stood across from Megami and Hinata by a row of lockers. In tight shirts and waist high pants, they laughed and pointed directly at Hinata.

"Who the hell are they." Megami bit coldly.

"D-don't mind them. They're n-no different from anyone else…"

Megami shot her head to Hinata in utter shock. She seemed to forget that this world was different than her own. She wasn't used to a Hinata this completely unconfident. Since the sixth grade it had always been her and the girls to back her up until she had the confidence to defend herself.

Megami smiled sadly a bit, "What've you got for fourth period Hinata?"

Hinata, who had been temporarily lost in her own thoughts, almost didn't hear her. "Um…I-I have Advanced Placement History."

Megami slumped a bit, there's no way she would have that class. She could barely get herself in general classes let alone advanced placement.

She looked down to her schedule and nearly choked on the bile already rising in her throat. Her entire schedule was advanced classes, and even a couple honors classes.

Just what kind of a person is she in this world?

"I have that too." She gave Hinata a broad, fake smile. "Let's walk together!"

"A-are you s-sure?" Hinata stuttered nervously as she put her arm around her shoulders.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I ran into you Hina."

"H-Hina…?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our newest student, our crown princess Megami Namikaze."<p>

Megami smiled broadly as the class and the teacher, Mr. Iruka, took her in.

To them, she looked nothing like the princess they had come to know. Normally dressed in fine gowns and casual long dresses and who hardly left the palace and always had a scowl on her face.

Iruka and the other students stood and bowed, to Megami's chagrin.

"Megami's just fine. It's really nice to be starting Konoha hig—Konoha academy with all of you today. Please, treat me as just another student."

"As you wish prin—Megami, welcome to AP World History." Iruka nodded.

Megami barely listened as he explained to her basics of the classroom. She examined the room in the hopes of seeing familiar faces. She did in fact see familiar students, but not the ones she was hoping to see. Her eyes fell on Hinata who sat with her head hung as she wrote rapidly in her notebook. When she pushed her glasses up Megami glanced to her side.

But, she did a double take to the two seats next to Hinata who pushed up her glasses.

Sitting next to her, with his head flopped onto the desk, not paying any attention to the current situation in the classroom whatsoever (as well as dressed in a button down collar shirt and baggy blue jeans.) lay Shikamaru Nara.

Megami examined him.

His hair was the same.

His clothing of choice was the same.

Even the position he drooled on the desk was the same.

Megami twitched with an uncomfortable smile.

"Well, it looks like he hasn't changed much…" she mumbled out loud.

"—So if that it alright with you, princess, you are free to take any seat that is available. I hope you enjoy your time in Advanced World History."

"Huh?" Megami said suddenly as her eyes still remained on Shikamaru. "Yeah, sure."

She wondered though, even if Shikamaru didn't seem to harbor any noticeable differences, if he was still in a relationship with Ino. She wouldn't know until she found out.

She took the empty seat in-between Hinata (who quickly became uncomfortable) and Shikamaru.

When she was seated, Iruka proceeded to get the lesson started. Megami watched Hinata in full concentration for a few minutes as she listened to Iruka give the lesson of the day.

Normally Hinata would be calm and cool, she still concentrated on her school work, but about as average as every other student. Here, she was about as dead focused as Sakura.

After a couple minutes, Megami turned her attention to her right and a still sleeping Shikamaru. She smiled a bit as Iruka continued his lecture. She leaned over a bit and tapped his shoulder. He shifted.

She tapped his shoulder gently a few more times, he groaned in annoyance.

After nudging him a couple times, he finally sat up a bit and grumbled.

He turned to Megami who smiled sheepishly at him.

"...What?...do I know you…?" he said sleepily.

"Uh, I-I guess not. I'm Megami, I'm new, nice to meet you Shikamaru."

She nearly bit her tongue for saying his name, but he didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Hi Megami, I'm sleepy, nice to make your acquaintance." He said sarcastically.

She frowned a bit, "sorry to wake you."

He sighed and said nothing as he plopped his head back on the desk.

Megami sighed and slumped in her seat.

Well, there was a small change to Shikamaru. He's not as tolerable to those who disturb his sleep as he is in her world.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata! Wait up!"<p>

Hinata noticeably jumped and nearly dropped her books as Megami rushed over to her, just as she stepped out of Iruka's class.

Megami raised a brow as Hinata quivered a bit, she assumed it was because of all the books in her hands.

"You need help?" Megami asked.

"N-no, I-I'm fine." She smiled nervously. "P-pardon me, did you need something?"

Megami beamed, "I just thought it would be cool if we sat together at lunch, you're my only friend here, plus I wanna…get to know you better!"

At least this version of her.

Hinata frowned as they began walking with the other seniors towards the cafeteria.

"Excuse m-me for saying this princess—"

"I told you! Call me Megami!"

Hinata cleared her throat, "Um…M-_Megami_…but you're the princess of Konohagakure…why would you want to s-sit with…someone like…me?…y-you could be with any g-group you want…especially with—"

"I don't want to hang out with just anyone Hinata!" Megami frowned. Why in the world was this Hinata like this? What happened, or in this case, _didn't_ happen to make her more shy and un-confident than she's ever been? Megami wondered.

"I want to hang out with you! And I won't take no for an answer!" Megami nodded confidently.

Hinata's cheeks burned red in embarrassment as Megami laughed aloud and skipped a couple feet ahead of her.

"Please s-stop, people will laugh…" Hinata whispered as Megami twirled around.

She stopped mid-twirl and eyed her as she walked backwards. The Hinata now hasn't cared about people's opinions of her since the sixth grade.

Megami really needed to know what the hell went wrong.

Hinata shielded her face a bit as Megami burst the cafeteria doors open. Many students looked at her, seated and walking around in the large lunch-room, with tables returned to their previously long state instead of ovals.

"Don't be shy Hinata!" Megami huffed as she stomped forward while Hinata tried to hide her face with her books as some girls giggled. "Walk with confidence!"

Had it not been for Ino, most of the girls wouldn't have the will to be as wild and crazy as they acted in school.

"Where do you normally sit?" Megami asked, stopping in the middle of the cafeteria to look around.

"I-I usually sit b-by myself…at that table…in the corner…over there…"

Megami looked over as Hinata weakly pointed to a long, empty, table by the window.

"Sitting by yourself?!" Megami yelled, to Hinata's embarrassment again. "Why would you do that?!"

"W-well," Hinata mumbled as Megami scanned the loud cafeteria, "I-I don't really have…frie—"

"HEY!"

Hinata jumped suddenly at her outburst, as did a few kids sitting beside them.

"I can't believe it!" Megami beamed.

Hinata turned her attention over to where Megami was looked towards and her heart nearly fell into the pit of her stomach at the sight.

"O-oh! N-no! W-we c-c-can't sit there!" Hinata said as quickly as she could as Megami took her hand and began rushing her over to the familiar people at the table across from them.

Seated at that table, was Kiba, who talked and flailed his hands animatedly. Shino sat beside him, playing with an ant on his plate.

Across from them, Shikamaru struggled to listen, his right fist under his right cheek. While on his right, Choji sat, snacking on a bag of barbecue Lays.

And finally, standing at the head of the table, his hands leaned on the table as he smiled and listened to Kiba talk rapidly:

"NARUTO! HEY! NARUTOO!" Megami waved rapidly with her free hand as Hinata whipped her head around, trying to find a means of escape or a hiding spot.

Confused, Naruto lifted his head. Though, he smiled broadly and sweetly, the sun shining on his blond hair and sparkling teeth, he stood in a red t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, along with black cargo pants.

But when he realized who was waving at him, his smile dropped and a more confused and shocked expression took over his face.

"Megami?!"

"Hey little bro!" Megami said excitingly as she caught up to Naruto who stood straight. The rest of the boys at the table looked up to the two girls.

Naruto's expression remained the same as Megami ruffled his hair, though he was still a few inches taller than her.

"I'm so glad I finally ran into you! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Megami laughed.

"I uh…saw you at dinner, last night…" Naruto mumbled, still staring in confusion.

Megami frowned a bit and tilted her head to the side at his tone, "What's the matter Naruto?"

"What are you doing here Megami…?" Naruto said quickly as if she should understand his confusion. "And…what are you wearing…?"

"Huh?" she quickly glanced down, "I always dress like this!"

"No, you don't." Naruto frowned. "I don't remember the last time I saw you in pants."

"Seriously…?" Megami grumbled, then quickly shook her head. "It doesn't matter! I'm going to Konoha academy now! Because apparently I've always been homeschooled!" she laughed.

Naruto took a step back, "Yeah, because you said you hate public schools…Megami, are you feeling alright? Your hair looks lighter, and you're actually smi—"

"Hey guys!" Megami said suddenly, cutting him off as she turned to the boys seated, watching the scene. "You may or may not know me and we may or may not have met before! I'm Megami Uzumaki! Naruto's big sister!"

"Don't you mean Namikaze?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Huh?" Megami frowned.

"Your surname is Namikaze, isn't it? Just like Naruto's, and we know who you are." Shikamaru deadpanned.

'_Oh yeah.'_ Megami said in her head.

"Y-yeah! Whoops!" Megami laughed nervously.

"Do mom and dad know about this?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Of course!" Megami nodded.

Naruto sighed, "does…Kai…know about this?"

"Who cares? Who gives him the right to tell me what school I can go to?" Megami huffed.

She did not miss Naruto blinking in shock.

"But you always listen to Kai!"

"I do?" Megami frowned.

Naruto gave her an alien look, "I think you might have come down with something Megami…"

"Don't be silly nii-chan!"

"Nii-chan…?"

"I just thought it was time I spent time with my little brother!"

"Spend some time? Since when—!"

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt your little one-sided reunion, but I think that friend of yours is attempting an escape or something."

Naruto and Megami turned to Shikamaru who tiredly pointed behind Megami. Megami turned around and Naruto looked behind her to find Hinata trying to silently sneak away.

"Hinata!" Megami yelled. Hinata jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Y-yes…?" Hinata whispered without turning around.

"Where're you going? Let's sit here!"

Hinata weakly and slowly turned around, staring at the ground. "I-I don't t-think that is…such a good idea…"

"Don't be silly!" Megami smiled. "You guys don't mind! Right?"

The boys shrugged in turn.

"Whatever." Kiba said. "We could use some chicks at this table. That cool with you Namikaze?"

The girls watched as Naruto hesitated for a moment, before he nodded a bit.

"Sure…it's…it's no problem!"

"Awesome!" Megami beamed. She planted herself in the empty seat next to Choji and Hinata sat down next to her.

As the boys continued their talk (Naruto still a little skeptic about Megami being around) Hinata leaned into Megami.

"U-um…Megami?"

"What's up Hime?"

Hinata blushed at the nickname, "I-I don't mean to come off as…rude, b-but you should be careful who you interact with s-so easily…even though you're the p-princess, there're still many people who w-won't be so keen on you being here."

Megami shrugged, "I'm not looking to be everyone's friend. I'm just trying to find certain people. Speaking of which, do you by any chance know—"

Megami jumped a bit at the sound of a slam. Upon hearing it, Hinata simply lowered her head.

Megami frowned and twisted around to the double doors leading out of the cafeteria, "Yo! Loud mu—"

Megami blinked in surprise when a familiar face caught her eyes. Shining long blonde hair glistened in the light that flickered into the cafeteria through the windows while powerful and confident light blue eyes swept across the room in hot pink stilettos, a tight black mini skirt, and a white low cut one shoulder crop top with a matching white and gold Gucci handbag over her right shoulder.

"No way…" Megami said under her breath as the girl, with three others following behind her, strutted into the cafeteria with most eyes on her.

"Don't tell me…is that…" Megami said aloud.

Hinata cleared her throat as her head remained down, "Ino Yamanaka."

"INO!"

This time Hinata (and many other students) jumped up in their seats at the loud call to the platinum blonde who herself stopped in her tracks. On cue, her followers stopped behind her.

Megami, to Hinata's shock, rushed up from her seat next to her and ran over to Ino, halting in front of her abruptly and forcing Ino to take a few steps back in shock.

"Ino! I can't believe it's you!" Megami yelled with a wide smile as Ino stared at her wide-eyed. "Wow! You don't look much different clothing wise! But it looks like you're wearing a lot of makeup! Kinda clownish if you ask me, but, you're the 'pretty-people' expert right?!"

A long, cold silence drifted between Megami and Ino as Megami continued to beam and Ino continued to give her an alienated stare. After a few moments, Ino finally spoke.

"…Excuse me…_what_ are _you_?"

Megami's smile slowly dropped at her harsh and bitter tone. Ino regained her composure and gave her a nasty 'I'm-above-you' look keener to the former members KITTY.

"You're in my face _tomato-girl_. Don't you know you're not supposed to stand more than five feet in front of me? Ugh! And look into a mint would you?! Your breath smells like cheeseburgers and French toast! And what's with that drab you've got on? Did you pull that out of a five year old lost and found box? And lose the smile, you're teeth look like something out a bad Dracula movie."

Megami blinked at least thirty times as she continued to stare at Ino who smirked after just completely tearing her apart. Her voice, which had always had a hint of 'valley-girl' sounded completely full out it.

Ino huffed in disgust as she brushed past her. The girls behind her laughed as they walked past Megami who stood stalk still.

Not because of the horrible words she had spoken to her.

Not because of the unrecognizable tone and appearance.

But because she hadn't recognized her one bit.

Not even a little.

Megami casually walked back to the table and sat down next to Hinata as if nothing had happened.

"I told you…" Hinata whispered, "there are some people…w-who…who don't care who you are or where you come from. Although I do believe had she known your title…"

"That stuff doesn't matter to me Hinata!" Megami frowned. "What I'm concerned about is Ino's attitude in general…what's with the queen bitch status?"

Hinata frowned and shuffled in her seat, "I don't understand."

Megami watched carefully as Ino laughed and tossed her hair back, seated in a lunch seat with a fluffy purple cover over it that she hadn't noticed before.

"Nothing…never mind."

"Alright! I'm shipping out!"

"Are you serious Uzumaki?"

Hinata and Megami looked up at the same time, just in time to see Naruto standing up, half-smiling, and Kiba barking at him.

"You guys know how it is," the blonde laughed nervously. "They're here now, so I gotta switch. I'll see you guys after lunch!"

"Yeah yeah," Kiba waved him off as he turned back to his conversation with the rest of the guys.

Before Megami could grill him on where he was going, Naruto rushed over to a few tables next to theirs.

"Where's he off too?" Megami asked, cutting into their conversation. The boys turned to her, confused for a moment as they had forgotten she was sitting next to them.

"Oh, forget him, he always switches when they come in. With that guy, he's friends with everyone, but I know they come first." Kiba explained, rolling his eyes as he threw his thumb towards where Naruto ran.

Megami, confused, navigated her eyes to where he pointed. In a moment, they nearly shot out of their sockets at the sight of two new familiar faces.

It wouldn't have been such a huge shock. It wouldn't have been like a punch in the face, had the two new faces not been locking lips.

Her own lips felt dry as her eyes stayed fixated on them, just as Naruto sat down and barked at them for what she assumed to be the kissing.

"Oh my gosh…" she said breathlessly.

"Sakura…?...and Sasuke…?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami visibly wobbled as she walked out of the lunchroom with Hinata in tow, following the other seniors out to get to fifth period. She hadn't blinked in what seemed like forever and her mouth sat agape.<p>

"Excuse me…for asking Megami," Hinata finally spoke after twenty minutes of lunchroom silence. "But why is seeming S-Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura H-Haruno putting you under shock?"

It was a moment before Megami finally composed herself and blinked rapidly.

"They're…are they…d-dating…?"

Hinata nodded in a beat, "Y-yes, Sasuke and Sakura have been dating since freshman year. Ever since Ame high school closed down and half the students were transferred here, the girls have been fawning over him…It-It's surprising, but Sakura was the one to finally win him over." Hinata explained.

Megami frowned, "Ame closed down…?"

"Like I was saying before," Hinata continued casually, to Megami's surprise. "There are…people who don't care where you come from…Ino…Ino had half the school…Sasuke has the other. That is how things go around here."

Megami frowned and stared at her feet as she and Hinata walked. It was quickly becoming apparent just how twisted around this world was from hers. At the very least, she had Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"YOOOSH! Everyone I have great news for you today!"<p>

Gai-sensei boasted unlike any other day. Many students shut their ears in annoyance, sitting on the bleachers in their blue and white uniforms.

Sixth period gym class. Megami cringed as she stood on the court with Gai-sensei, dressed in a newly pressed girl's gym uniform consisting of the average blue short shorts and white sweatshirt with a white headband around her hair. If the fact that her entire uniform wasn't already ready and waiting for her didn't creep her out, then surely Gai-sensei's unchanged personality did.

She crossed her arms behind her back and rocked on her gym shoes as the entire gym class eyed her.

And to her unrelenting surprise, most members of what she knew to be Alpha and Omega sat scattered in the lot of students…with the exception of a few she could not pin point.

"We have a great addition to our classroom starting today! Everyone please welcome our lady princess Megami!" Gai cheered.

"Excuse me what, princess?" Ino said towards her followers, aghast.

"Megami's really just fine." Megami said towards her fellow students. Glad to be here." She smiled brightly as she searched for familiar faces.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Since when does your sister go here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, news to me…" he grumbled.

Sasuke stared down to her.

"With that said everyone, as promised, enjoy a free your regularly scheduled free day!"

The students rose from the bleachers and began to maneuver around. Megami moved through the clutter of people to find Hinata sitting on the bleachers in a sweat pants with the same sweatshirt version of the typical girls uniform.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Hi Megami…" she smiled faintly as she pushed up her glasses and closed her books. "We seem to have quite the lot of classes together."

"Yeah, looks like it!" Megami laughed, scratching the back of her head. "So, Hinata, I was thinking if you weren't busy today we could maybe hang ou—"

"Heads up!" a faintly familiar voice yelled.

Before Megami could move or react, a thick basketball collided with the back of her head. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as along with the impact, Megami spit-taked an unnecessarily large amount of blood.

The gym went quiet.

"Megami! A-are you alright?!" Hinata gasped as she bent down to Megami who had fallen on her face.

"Yo! Sorry about that! I don't know where I thought I was tossing that! You alright new girl?"

Megami sat up and cleared the blood from her mouth.

Towering in front of her with her hands on her hips, in the girls uniform with the same athletic white band across her head that Megami had, stood none other than Tenten. Tenten Sento

"Need some help?"

She hesitated for a moment before she put her hand in hers and allowed Tenten to help her up.

Whispers rained across the gym about the infamous Tenten signing her death certificate by striking the princess of Konokagure. Megami ignored them.

"You alright?" she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool." Megami frowned, scratching her head as she eyed Tenten. She didn't seem particularly different.

" Sorry again! Name's Tenten, and as I'm sure you'll find out quickly, I'm the top female athlete in this school!"

So that was it. Not much of a change…at least as she could see thus far. She had a hunch that if Tenten maintained her personality, she would either find her in the gym or in a group of boys.

Speaking of boys, there were a few she lacked to have seen.

"Top athlete huh?" Megami said as she looked down to the basketball.

"That's right!"

"What would you say if I challenged you to a one on one basketball game?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami's expression did not falter at the laughs that surrounded her, brought on by the students. Tenten stood hunched over a bit, trying to contain her own laughter.<p>

"Megami! What are you saying?" Hinata asked fearfully.

"Well, _princess." _Tenten said snarkly when she regained her composure and put her hands on her hips. "I'd say you're pretty darn cute."

Megami reddened and fidgeted, embarrassed. "y-you…_you_ think I'm cute…?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes. Megami shook her head and looked her dead in the eyes again.

"Anyway…so you haven't been here for more than five minutes and you actually have the nerve to challenge me?"

Naruto looked on to the both of them with the rest of the students who watched the standoff.

"Megami…what are you doing…?"

"Tenten holds the championship for almost every sport in the school. She even holds the record for most school championships won by a female athlete." Hinata whispered in Megami's ear as she continued to glare.

"Thanks for the history lesson." Megami grumbled, not taking her eyes off Tenten. "Well, you say you're top dog around here!" Megami called. "Show me what you got!"

Tenten chuckled, raising a brow, "you're serious?"

Megami nodded firmly.

Tenten looked around to the students watching them in the gym, then turned back to Megami and shook her head.

"You work fast princess…but you've got a lot to learn."

Tenten tossed her the ball and Megami swiftly caught it in her left hand with barely any movement.

"Please don't send me to the dungeon or whatever when I whoop your butt, _my lady_." She smirked and bowed mockingly.

Megami gulped a bit. In her world, she and Tenten were evenly matched in basketball, but it seems as if this world's version of her has no athletic skills whatsoever.

She just hopes that her skills and footwork haven't changed.

"Let's play."

"Try not to cry if you break a nail girlie!" Tenten called out loud as both girls stood in front of each other in the middle of the court.

Megami grimaced, "who am I, Ino?!"

"Excuse me?!" Ino gasped.

Megami rapidly shook her head, "I mean!...t-try not to bruise those…! Actually decently sized breasts." She titled her head and stared down at her chest.

"What the hell?!" Tenten burned red, standing up straight and holding her chest just as a senior boy blew the whistle and tossed the ball up.

Megami jumped up a second before Tenten regained her composure and jumped for the ball.

In midair Megami stuck her tongue out with the ball in her hands.

Tenten growled, chasing her down the court as Megami laughed triumphantly. "You always get so easily distracted Ten!"

"Don't call me that!" Tenten yelled as she jumped in between Megami and the basket. "I don't even know you! And I don't know who you think you are but—"

Megami tossed the ball above her. But swiftly, Tenten jumped and caught the ball, racing to the other side of the court.

"You gotta be quicker than that to beat me _red_!" she smirked, turned back to her.

"Trust me! I always am!" Megami smirked back.

"What the hell do you mean by _always_?!"

The students of Gai's class watched in awe as both girls ran back and forth across the court.

Hinata hugged her hands to her chest and fumbled with her glasses as she watched Megami, the closed in princess of Konohagakure whom she had only known for a few hours, take on Tenten, the champion.

"What's going on?"

Hinata froze in place and her cheeks burned red as a familiar face came and stood next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"I've never seen her like this. Yesterday she was reading War and Peace and staring at a wall with the same dead look in her eyes she's had since we were five. But now, she's like a completely different person." Naruto frowned. Hinata did not breathe. He was talking to her (at least she hoped.)

He'd never spoken a word to her, maybe a formal hello whenever their parents and her father hosted or attended a party but never anything casual.

"Has she been like since you've known her Hinata?"

It felt as if her insides were forming icicles and spewing lava in her stomach all at the same time. Then, she said something that made her bite her tongue.

"Y-you know my name…?"

She made the mistake of turned to him, when she did she found his eyes on her, smiling kindly. "Of course I do." He gave a small laugh. "Why wouldn't I know you Hinata? I sure hope you know my name dattebayo!"

Feeling dizzy, Hinata turned and stumbled like a drunk to the exit doors.

Naruto blinked, confused. "Hey…uh, Hinata?"

"E-excuse me…" she said like a church mouse as she weakly stepped out of the room.

Shrugging, Naruto turned back to watch the two girls fight up and down the court. The Megami he saw at the moment, compared to the one he's known, was not shy of a complete stranger. He was determined to know just what in the hell happened to her in the last twenty-four hours.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Seven to Seven. A solid tie with five minutes left in sixth period. Megami and Tenten lay draped on the floor in odd positions next to each other, completely burnt out.<p>

"I…gotta admit…" Tenten said breathlessly after a few minutes of heavy, exhausted breathing between them, "I…didn't…expect any of that...no one's ever gotten that close to me…" She smirked. "Let alone a _princess_…"

"You haven't seen anything yet…" Megami laughed, out of breath. "Told you I was a match…"

"Yeah," Tenten turned to her. In tune Megami turned to her. "But I made the first shot."

Megami rolled her eyes and sat up, completely sweaty as the students of sixth period gym began to exit, talking amongst themselves about the shock they had seen.

"Quick question, red."

"Shoot."

"Are you a lesbian?"

"I'm not too concerned about labels."

"What?"

"What?"

Tenten shook her head and sat up.

"Hey, Sento!"

"Oh geez," Tenten rolled her eyes. Megami looked up as Tenten stood up straight, just as two boys made their way to her.

Megami gasped a bit.

"I heard you were in a one on one game with the _princess_? And she _tied_ with you? Tell me this is some kind of joke. That girl won't feed herself let alone pick up a basketball." Neji said, his hands in his pockets as Lee stood by him.

Tenten cleared her throat, "Hyuga. That's Megami. Namikaze."

Both Neji and Lee looked down to Megami who sat with her elbows on her knees. She waved a bit, smiling, "What's up."

"And yeah, she did tie with me, but that doesn't mean she beat me." Tenten laughed a bit. "The girl's got some skill after my own dear heart. But, you know whose still top dog around here."

"Yeah, I am." Neji smirked. Tenten rolled her eyes and punched his arm as Lee laughed at the both of them.

Megami perked up, "Hey! Are you two dating?"

Tenten and Neji instantly twisted to her with mixed looks of shock and disgust on their faces.

"You're joking right?" Tenten chuckled.

Megami slumped.

"Me and Hyuga?" she laughed. "Whoa, never in a million years."

"Right, she's like a little _brother_." He smirked, ruffling her hair. "Or a little student who still has a lot to learn from me."

Tenten turned and glared, whipping his hand off, "Guy has a few more championships than me then suddenly thinks he's God's gift! I'll catch up to you Hyuga!" she snarled. "Matter of fact! Lee's got more leverage than the both of us!"

Neji's eyebrows furrowed as they both turned to Lee who smiled triumphantly. Though all three of them were under Gai's training and watch, Lee always came on top.

Smiling nervously as the three began to bicker about who was the best, Megami snuck away to change and hunt down Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Great, not one of them is together. What's happened to everyone…" Megami grumbled as she walked down the busy hallway, her head hung and her hands in her sweat pant pockets. She sighed and looked up, scanning the hallway.<p>

"Where the hell did Hinata go—"

"Hey! You!"

Megami jumped back when a smiling Ino suddenly popped up in front of her. She blinked as Ino stood tall and confident with her followers behind her, students avoiding crossing her as they passed by the hallway.

"Ino…" Megami mumbled.

"So, I hear that you're the hogake's daughter." She blew out a breath and tossed her hair back.

"So they tell me…" Megami mumbled to herself. "Yeah." She forced a smile.

"Well if you had said so before I wouldn't have minded that whole confrontation earlier in lunch. I mean, no one walks up to me like that. No one."

Megami's smile curved into an irritated smirk, "really…"

"Sorry, um…princess. I hope I didn't offend you. You're welcome to sit with us at lunch. It's a lot better than hanging out with that Hyuga-loser. If you want a good rep you'd better stick with me, princess or not."

Megami's expression finally formed a frown. She sighed.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but, I'm gonna have to pass. I don't need your kindness if it's just because I'm royalty. And I don't need you to save my _rep_." Megami stated firmly.

"What." Ino bit, standing straight and glaring at her. Hinata appeared from behind her locker. Clutching her many books, she slammed it shut and directed her attention to their confrontation.

"And for your information, I like hanging with Hinata. She's a much better person than you are."

Ino burned red, "are you kidding me? You're saying no, to _me_?"

Megami blew out a breath as she caught Hinata's eyes behind her thick glasses. She began to turn around to walk out the exit doors, following the other students.

"Yeah, I am. Excuse me." Megami smiled as she brushed past Ino who stood frozen. Her followers watched as Megami rushed to catch up to Hinata, then turned back to a still Ino.

"Hey Hinata! Wait up!" Megami called as she caught up to her, just as they stepped out of the doors.

"You're going to regret that…" she mumbled as they walked down the steps. "Ino doesn't tolerate anyone who talks back to her…"

"Ah! She'll be fine!" Megami waved her hand. _Trust me. I've seen her in a worse state._

"Did you mean that…?"

Megami blinked as she turned to her. Hinata walked with her head hung. Both girls stopped in the middle of the walkway.

"Did you mean…what you said about…m-me?"

"Course!"

Hinata looked up. Megami smiled brightly at her. "I know it may sound strange coming from someone you barely know! But I really consider you a friend, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed a bit and hung her head, "t-thank you…"

"Yo! New girl!"

Both girls turned to the doors where Tenten, dawned in the soccer uniform jogged over to them.

"Hey, Tenten." Megami waved a bit as she caught up to them.

"I forgot to say back in the gym, I wanna rematch with you at some point." She smirked.

"But we tied." Megami frowned.

"I know. Next time, I'll beat you."

Both Hinata and Megami raised a brow. Megami smirked and nodded.

"Alright Sento, we'll see."

"Awesome." Tenten nodded to her.

"So hey, you guys feel like hanging out?"

Tenten shrugged, "Can't, I've got practice. But I'll see you around Namikaze!"

Megami nodded as Tenten waved to the both of them, jogging off.

"What about you Hinata? You wanna hang out at the palace with me? We could do our homework, watch movies, and Naruto will be there!"

Hinata smiled a bit up until the mention of Naruto. Her cheeks colored and she quickly shook her head.

"I-I have to get home actually! M-maybe a-another time?! Y-yes! Goodbye!" she bowed rapidly three times before running off to her waiting driver by a black car.

Megami slumped as she watched her rush in. she made her way over to the student parking lot where the orange car she had taken in the morning sat waiting.

Just as she pulled out the key, she caught sight of a couple standing across from her car, intimately kissing and embraced.

She joked down bile when Sasuke and Sakura finally stopped locking lips after a few moments. Sakura smiled sweetly as she let go of his hands and walked around to enter his black maserati convertible.

She locked eyes with Sasuke for half a second before she quickly turned around to the sound of a voice calling her name.

"—Gami!"

She twisted around in self defense, only to face a confused and concerned looking Naruto.

She laughed, scratching the back of her head, "Oh! Hey little bro! What's up?!"

"What're you doing with my car?"

"Huh?"

He motioned to the orange Lexus. "My car. This is one of my cars."

"Oh! Uh! I just wanted to borrow it for the day since I don't seem to have any of my own—!"

"—You hate driving."

"—I hope that's okay!"

Naruto stood silent for a few moments, simply staring at Megami as she smiled nervously.

"You're acting really weird today Megami. Just yesterday you were avoiding me and refusing to wear anything but silk. Now, you're actually having a full conversation with me for the first time in months and you're _driving_."

Megami's expression fell to a serious tone.

"Naruto, listen." She said firmly. "I don't know what happened to our relationship, and I'm not sure what kind of a sister I've been in the last eighteen years, but I know it hasn't been a good one. If it's all the same to you, and if it's not too late, I'd like to start over, because I truly, really, want to be close to you."

"We used to be close Megami, _really_ close." He smiled a bit. "But you're the one who stopped it…I'm not sure what's going on but, if you really want too, we can start over…?"

"Give me a chance, I swear I'll surprise you!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami rode back in Naruto's Lexus while he in turn drove back in the orange Camaro he had come to school with.<p>

They stepped into the palace together, Naruto, still visibly uncomfortable.

"My young lord and lady," stated a butler standing by the door. "My lord and lady regret to inform you that they have been called to a meeting, and will return come morning."

"Thanks." They said in unison, surprising each other for a moment.

"Megami! There you are!"

Megami cringed noticeably as Kai walked over to her, his arms wide.

"Oh no…" she grumbled.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" Naruto whispered.

"I was worried about you!" Kai laughed. "You didn't seem yourself this morning, and your parents told me you've started public school? What's gotten into you?"

She slipped out of his way before he kissed her, to his surprise she stood firm, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I have. No, I'm not sick. I just did what I felt like doing. I want to finish high school with Naruto, with people."

Naruto's brows shot up.

Kai laughed nervously, "But I thought we agreed that you would heed to my better judgment. I always believed public school would not suit you, and you never wanted to anyway. No one of nobility should be subjected to that."

Naruto glared at him. He mentally sighed, anticipating Megami to fall to her knees and heed to his demand.

"Who says I have to listen to you?!"

Both boys paled and the foyer seemed to quiet.

"Listen here!" Megami snarled. "We may be married or whatever but that doesn't mean I take orders from you! So you had better not step over your boundaries mister or so help me I'll throttle you! Megami Uzu—Namikaze, takes shit from no man!"

With a nod and huff, a satisfied Megami walked past a Kai with his mouth agape and Naruto with his eyes nearly pushing out of their sockets, in the foyer.

"And could someone get me a new wardrobe?! Preferably with sweatpants, crewnecks, tank tops, and anything that isn't a traditional dress?!" Megami yelled aloud as she stormed up the steps. "I'm sleeping _alone_ tonight!"

"D-did I do something…?" Kai whispered, shaking.

"I have no idea…" Naruto mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't talk to this world's me like that. You'll regret it."<p>

Megami rolled her eyes as she climbed into bed in one of the rooms down the hall from her and Kai's room. With the moon up in the sky she dawned white silk pajamas and her hair sat up in a bun.

Kai and Sasori leaned on her door, watched as she made herself comfortable.

"Oh please, I'll talk to you the same way I did in our world. It doesn't make a difference. Besides, you're even more of a pansy here then you were before." She smirked.

Kai tsked as Sasori shook his head, "He's right. Though he may be more tolerable he is still your husband and still the same Kai. Though now that he has you he would never consider hurting you, it doesn't mean he won't turn around and be a tyrant."

Kai burned red and turned away, "Who says I'd never hurt her! I don't care about her!"

"Yeah," Megami mumbled. "The beatings, stabbings, and…taking advantage of me made that pretty clear…"

Kai navigated his eyes to her. Without her noticing a pained and saddened expression crossed his face.

"Nonetheless, you should watch what you do and say." Sasori ordered.

When a sudden knock appeared on her door, the boys disappeared.

"Who is it?!" Megami called.

"Megami! I-It's Kai!" his meager voice came from behind the door.

She rolled her eyes.

"Megami! Someone said you're sleeping here tonight! T-that's fine and all but…but, I just want to let you know that if I did anything to offend you I'm truly sorry! If there's anything I can do—"

"I just want to be alone tonight Kai! I'll…" she sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

There was silence for a few choice moments before Kai finally spoke up again.

"A-alright! I'll leave you to your space!...I…I love you!"

"Yeah…" Megami said back, nervously. "Me…uh…too!"

Silence rained again.

"Goodnight!" she called.

He said nothing more, but she listened to his footsteps as they faded down the hall.

"Well that was brutal…" she mumbled, turning to her left side to watch the moon shine in her room into the sky.

Her eyes glistened as she stared into the dim light that came through.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

"I miss you…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo, Gami! You want a ride?"<p>

"Megami, do you want me to drive you to…um…_school_?"

Megami blinked as her galaxy bag dangled off her shoulder, dressed in red and black plaid skinny jeans, black canvas shoes, and a black sleeveless button up shirt with her hair up in a high ponytail.

She looked between Naruto, who dangled the keys to his Camaro in the air in blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a red sleeveless jacket, and Kai, still wearing his cotton black pajamas, smiling.

"Uh, you know, I think I'm gonna ride with Naruto." Megami smiled confidently, politely rejecting Kai's offer. "He's knows the way better, he's ready and he…asked first.

Kai's smile faltered, "I understand. Please, have a good day."

Megami maneuvered around his kiss once again and quickly walked out with Naruto.

"I don't know what's been going on with you," Naruto smiled as they walked on the walkway towards his waiting car. "But I hope whatever's changed you sticks around. I like this you, dattebayo!"

"Oh trust me, she's sticking around." Megami smiled.

"I've never seen you talk back to Kai like that…" he went on as she stared up to the sky, smiling before stepping into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So I'm gonna guess the tea party is still in order for your birthday?"<p>

"My what?" Megami blinked as they drove towards Konoha Academy.

"Your birthday," Naruto spoke again as his eyes remained trained on the road. "You do the same thing every year. But it's your eighteenth. Any expected changes?"

Megami faced front and stared at the road. She remembered Kushina saying something about her generic birthday celebration. Even though she hadn't celebrated her birthday in years this world's version of her's idea of a birthday celebration still sounded like a bore.

"I'm having a party."

Naruto nearly pushed the breaks on the car. He blinked in shock, "Really? You? Party?"

She nodded firmly, "I'm gonna talk to mom and dad about it after school. I want a party with everyone from school. I want a dress, I want to get my hair done, and I want everyone to be drasual."

"Drasual?"

She bit her tongue. Dressy/Casual. A term Ino used to describe casual-formal. Suits, but not complete. Dresses, but short and cute, like homecoming.

"It's a term a friend of mine uses. I'll explain another time."

"No offense sis but…since when do you have friends?"

Before she could answer, he parked in his usual spot in the student parking lot.

"We're here!" she said quickly, as if he couldn't see.

Upon stepping out of the car, she waiting for Naruto to gather himself as she looked around. Once again, her eyes fell on an apparently infamous couple.

She wasn't the only one.

It seemed most eyes (mainly female) fell on the Uchiha and Haruno couple as they walked hand and hand into the building. From where she stood all Megami seemed to see was a mix of awe (directed to Sasuke) and glares (to Sakura)

Even Ino stood by her shiny pink Ferrari with her friends, dressed tight blue skinny jeans, a blue cowl scarf and a black tight long sleeved shirt, glaring and talking trash.

Megami then directed her attention to Hinata, who stumbled with her many books across the courtyard in a faded yellow floor length skirt with a black camisole and red cardigan.

Her outfit really would bring Ino to tears.

An array of light bulbs flashed in Megami's head. With a Chesire Cat smile, she turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, walk me to my first class would you?"

Naruto raised a brow, "Isn't that a boyfriend thing?"

Megami rolled her eyes, "Don't be weird. I don't know where it is, I started school yesterday third period. Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, here you are, AP Physics."<p>

"AP Physics huh," Megami chuckled. "Sakura and Gaara must own this class."

"How'd you know Sakura was in this class?" he raised a brow. "And who's Gaara?"

"What do you mean who's—" then it occurred to her. Megami stood, shocked.

Naruto stood in thought for a moment, "You wouldn't mean prince Gaara, would you? That prince kid from Suna we met with mom and dad a couple times?"

"Uh…n-no…" Megami mumbled. "No…I wouldn't…"

"Well then who—"

"Hinata!" Megami suddenly brightened up, turning to her left.

Hinata stood like a deer in headlights once again, dangling three heavy books in her arms. Her glasses slipped off her face when she caught sight of Naruto standing beside Megami. She quickly pushed them back up and shook off the redness on her face.

"Naruto, you know Hinata, right?" Megami smiled deviously, moving over to Hinata who remained stunned.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "We've been to the Hyuga manor a few times. Your Neji Hyuga's sister, right?"

"Cousin…" Megami deadpanned.

"Yeah! Right! Cousin!"

Hinata's lips moved a bit, but no words came out. Megami racked her brain.

"Uh…um…hey! These books look heavy Hinata! Don't you think you should have someone 'strong' carry them for you?" she said obviously, shifting her eyes to Naruto repeatedly.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah those do look heavy!"

Hinata made an incoherent noise.

"Want me to carry those in for you?"

When Hinata did not respond, Naruto took a step forward. She took a step back. He took another step forward. She took two steps back.

"T-that's alright! I can c-carry them!" she yelled quickly, hunching over.

"Hinata…" Megami frowned.

"Are you sure? You look like your about to fall," Naruto assured. "It's no trouble!"

"N-no! P-please it's alright—" she said quickly as she backed up. "M-my c-class is r-right there! Yy-you d-don't h-h-have too—!"

"Hinata watch out!" Megami yelled.

Hinata made a loud 'eep' sort of noise as she backed up straight into a waiting large trash can. Her books, papers, and bag fell from her hands and onto the floor as her legs up to her knees dangled out of the can.

Megami shot glares to the surrounding laughter of students passing and those who stopped to watch. Before she could move forward, Naruto stepped up and helped her out.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he half-smiled.

She rubbed her head as he held her left hand, helping her out. He removed a banana peel and a few papers stuck to her clothing before she realized he was the one touching her.

She gasped and took a few steps back, gum in her hair and a couple small milkshake stains on her camisole. She looked around at the laughing students.

"Look," one of Ino's followers called aloud. "She's so pathetic, it's so obvious she likes him!"

"Like he'd ever go for her!"

"What a freaking loser!"

Megami burned red with rage and clenched her fists with the urge to punch their lights out.

Both Hinata and Naruto heard the girls, Hinata looked up to him for a moment, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Wait…" he chuckled a bit. "Do you…do you like—"

Quickly, Hinata bent down and gathered her things in a mess. Without looking at him she turned around and ran down the hall, just as the bell to get to class rang.

"Wait!" he called, confused. "Hinata! It's okay!"

Megami held her hands in her face.

"No no no…this is so wrong…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Hinata!" Megami called for umpteenth time, flustered as she walked the hallways. She'd checked every bathroom in the building, but Hinata was nowhere to be found.<p>

Skipping first period, she'd gone in search for her after the disaster that had occurred half an hour before. Worry and guilt caked Megami's face.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she walked an empty hallway, with the left side completely ceiling to floor windows all the way down, showing a few of a courtyard in the middle of the building.

"If this is what you assholes meant by messing with this place it's not funny!" she yelled out to Sasori and Kai. "Don't think you've got me beat yet!"

She sighed, breathless as she looked out the courtyard, staring at it for a moment as the sun shined on the one large tree, circled by large rocks. A bench sat out as well. As the wind blew the trees, she found herself distracted by the thought of home, and what the Alpha and Omega she was familiar with could be up too.

"I wonder…" she whispered. "Do they even know I'm gone…?"

A chill went down her spine as she finally heard footsteps close behind her.

Turning around, the chill grew deeper as she found herself face to face with the person who held her heart.

Her eyes widened as he stood facing her, his hands in his pockets.

As the wind blew the tree once again, her long red hair seemed to blow with it.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>He raised a brow a few moments after she said his name.<p>

"Princess Namikaze…"

She smiled a bit, though confused by the formal greeting, "Sasuke! It's me! Megami!"

His eyes seemed to darken, "I know who you are…"

"Oh I'm so glad I finally get to talk to you! Things are so weird around here!"

"Public school can be like that."

She resisted the urge to run up and hug him, "It's really good to see you, I've missed you so much."

A chill ran down her spine when he glared at her, "Since when? That's a bit random to say to someone you haven't talked to in thirteen years.

_Thirteen years?_

"What?" Megami laughed nervously. "What are you talking about…? Aren't we…at least…friends…I mean I know you're dating Sakura—"

"That's none of your business. And _no_, we aren't friends. I don't know where your head is right now but you made that pretty clear a long time ago."

"Sasuke…" her eyes glistened.

He tsked, "I'm not comfortable talking to you. I'm leaving…Naruto did saw you were behaving odd."

Megami hung her head as he began to pass by her.

"Whatever act your putting up right now, just cut it out, it's damned annoying. You know what kind of person you've been all these years, don't try to pretend as if you're…" he growled. "Human."

Megami listened as his footsteps went off, leaving her in the dust as a single tear fell down her right eye.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"There you are! I've been looking for you since first period!" Megami whined as she sat down across a clean Hinata at an empty table halfway through lunch time.<p>

Hinata looked up and sighed, "I…I was hiding in a freshman science room upstairs…"

"But why?" Megami frowned.

Hinata hung her head, "Megami…I…I-I appreciate what you tried to do but…I can't…" she clutched her skirt with both hands. "I just can't be around Naruto-kun without freezing up or saying something stupid…I get scared, and he makes me so nervous I just…people don't make it an easier—"

"Don't listen to what those dumb girls said! They don't know anything!" Megami said firmly over the buzz of the lunchroom.

Hinata smiled sadly, "No…but they're right…I do like Naruto-kun…I like him so much I…I think I may even love him…but…" she shook her head rapidly. "He'd n-never go for…or notice someone like me…that's why I'm pathetic for even thinking so…"

"Don't you ever say that!"

Hinata looked up, her eyes glistening.

"Hinata you're smart, pretty, and an amazing person who deserves everything! But you only know half of yourself!" Megami said firmly. "I'm going to show you that you should never think low of yourself because of where you come from or what you look like or who you are inside! You —_someone_…someone dear to me once said that!

Hinata smiled sadly, "Thank you for the compliments Megami…but you don't know me…you don't have to be nice…"

Megami sighed, it would take a lot longer to build her confidence than it did in middle school, seeing as years without the girls made Hinata vulnerable.

"Hey red!"

Hinata and Megami looked up as Tenten, in knee length basketball shorts and a white loose tee with a blue baseball cap, made her way over from the table filled with the soccer team, including Neji and Lee, the boys, playing with their food.

She took a string of noodles out of her hair as she sat down next to Megami.

"Hey Tenten," Megami half-smiled.

"Hey," Tenten nodded and smiled to Hinata who nodded a bit to her.

"So I was over with the guys and Hyuga and I were talking about your performance yesterday, you sure put on a show!" she laughed and slapped Megami on the back, to her shock. "You'd sure make a pretty good addition to the girl's basketball team!"

Megami sighed, "Oh I don't know Tenten, I—"

"Hey!"

Tenten and Megami turned around as Hinata looked up to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh no…" Hinata dropped her head.

"Hey Naruto," Megami said casually as he nodded to them.

"Hey, Hinata," he looked over to her. "I just came over to make sure you were alright, I haven't seen you all day!"

"I-I'm…okay…" the three barely heard her as she led out a meager response.

"I hope I didn't upset you or anyth—"

"NARUTO!"

All four students jumped at the sound of a raging voice.

Naruto gulped, quickly attempting to hide behind Megami's hair as the girls looked up to the girl who stood in front of the table.

With her hands on her hips, the young girl with pink hair stood in a sky blue layered mid-thigh skirt with a royal blue off the shoulder top. She sported short heeled open toed black shoe, a handmade pink friendship bracelet on her left wrist, and to Megami's shock: The Silver Uchiha necklace.

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled. "You were supposed to meet Sasuke and me in the library after fourth period!"

"I-I'm sorry Sakura! I needed to see someone first! I-I was going to show up! Honest!"

"Yeah right! You'd better move your butt to the library because it isn't our fault you're failing Calculus! You wanted the help! You're not bailing now!"

"That necklace…" Megami whispered.

Sakura blinked, upon realizing and noticing the three other people.

"Oh, hi." She blushed a bit, "sorry about that!" she laughed and scratched the back of her head. "If I don't reprimand him, who will, right?"

Her words fell on Megami's deaf ears as she continued to stare at the necklace.

"My name's Sakura Haruno! You're the princess, Naruto's sister Megami, right?"

Megami finally blinked and looked back up to her smiling face.

"Uh, y-yeah." She finally spoke. "You can call me Megami. Nice to meet yeah."

"Yo, name's Tenten, you're the chick dating Uchiha, right?" Tenten said aloud.

Sakura shrugged nervously, "That's pretty much what I'm known by around here. You're not too hard to recognize, you're the Female Champion."

"That's me!" Tenten said proudly.

Sakura smiled and turned her attention to meek looking Hinata.

"I don't think I know you, sorry."

She hung her head lower.

"Um…m-my name is—"

Hinata's introduction was cut short as an empty carton of milk collided with the back of her head.

"Hey! Condiment girl!"

Naruto stood up and the rest of the girls eyed the girls standing behind Hinata who had frozen.

Ino smirked as she sat turning around in her seat, her legs crossed with her followers sitting around her.

"She does look like condiments doesn't she?" one of the girls snickered. "Wearing red and yellow together, who does that?"

"I heard you like digging around in the garbage. Now that's just no way to get Naruto's attention!" she laughed. "Like he'd ever look your way!"

"Will you just cut it out Ino?" Naruto yelled, angry.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! Hi Naruto!" Ino called sweetly. "What are you doing with those losers, come hang out with us!"

"Like he would ever." Sakura snarled.

Ino narrowed her eyes when she directed her attention to Sakura. The two seemed to have a stare down.

"Forehead."

"Pig."

Their insults for each other no longer held their affectionate demeanor.

Ino huffed and tossed her hair back as the girls tossed a couple more items of garbage at Hinata then laughed.

"Stay out of my business Haruno, why don't you go run to Sasuke-kun like you always do? Without him you wouldn't be anything any way."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and glared.

"Ino!" Tenten yelled. "Would you shut your mouth?"

Ino scoffed, "Oh look, it's the tomboy. You know the only reason you hang around those guys and act like one yourself is because you know they would never go for you if you even _attempted_ to act like a real girl."

Tenten grinded her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Which brings me right back to my little trash-girl." She smirked as she directed over to Hinata. "If I've said it once I'll say it again. You're nothing but a—"

In that moment, the entire lunch room saw nothing but red. They gasped and watched in horror as Megami, who they had barely seen get up, beat the life out of two of Ino's followers.

The others stood up and ran, screaming as she punched and kicked two repeatedly. Ino watched in shock and horror as she tossed them aside. The girls coughed, one even a little blood, and collapsed.

Megami, with fury and a blood lust written in her eyes and face, turned to Ino who backed up into her table. She shielded her face and shook as Megami raised her fist, ignoring Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata's screams for her to stop.

Just as her fist began to fall down, it stopped an inch from Ino's shielding and shaking face.

Breathing heavily, Megami stood frozen as she watched a scared and vulnerable Ino.

Flashes of a smiling fashionista ran through her mind. Images of annoying dress up moments for all the girls and Ino's happiness when an outfit turned out just the way she wanted it too, and her also annoying whining when someone's outfit wasn't up to par.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't hit her.

It didn't matter that this was a different Ino, one of a different reality.

She was still her best friend. A best friend she would never lay a hand on in brute, unbridled, malicious, anger (unless there was love behind it.)

Megami dropped her hand and stood up straight, breathing heavily, she wiped a little bit of a girl's blood off her cheek.

She turned around in the dead silence of the lunchroom and walked out, just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! That was insane!"<p>

Megami sighed as Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto caught up to her.

Tenten waved her hands wildly as she imitated Megami's punching.

"Damn red! I didn't know you had that in you!"

"Me either…" Naruto mumbled.

"Did you go through some kind of like, princess boot camp or something?" Tenten laughed. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Megami smiled weakly.

_You taught me._

"You shouldn't have done that."

The four looked up to Sakura. She half-smiled.

"While I admire what you did and think that it's cool to come to our defenses like that, you shouldn't use your fists to solve problems. Princess or not, you're going to have to face the principal."

Megami sighed.

_Yeah. Sounds exactly like something the real Sakura would say._

_Then she'd turn right back around and use her fists more viciously than the rest of us._

"Yeah…probably…"

"Hey I gotta run! But we should totally hang out today red!" Tenten winked as she turned back around.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you sixth period." Megami smiled.

Tenten nodded as she rushed back to a waiting Neji and Lee.

"Well—" Sakura said as she stopped, issuing a stop from Megami who noticed Naruto and Hinata had stopped a couple feet behind them.

Both girls looked up. Megami kept a blank expression as Sasuke stood waiting in black jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, a few feet ahead of them.

"I've gotta run, but I'll see you around, Megami! It was great finally meeting you!" Sakura beamed.

Megami stared down to the sparkling Uchiha necklace.

"Yeah…you too."

She watched as Sakura waved as she jogged over to Sasuke, to whom she swiftly kissed. When they released, both Sasuke and Megami's eyes met.

"You sure you're alright?" she heard Naruto say behind her.

"Y-yes…t-thank you…Naruto…I'll be f-fine…"

"Let me know if she bothers you again, alright? I'll be here for you!" Naruto said confidently.

Megami could practically sense Hinata blushing.

"A-alright…"

Megami did not turn as Naruto brushed past her. Her eyes remained trained with Sasuke's as he caught up to the both of them. Finally, he turned away.

Megami watched in envy as Naruto nodded to her, then turned around, the three of them, walking together.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami sighed as she rocked her feet back and forth, seated on a bench in the girl's locker room, the only one left to change.<p>

"You do realize this is the _girl's_ locker room, right?" She blew out, staring at the lockers.

"Well, we're dead. So it's not like we're perverting." Kai rolled his eyes as the two of them appeared behind her, leaning on the lockers.

"Dead or not, it's still weird."

"You seem down." Sasori said. "What's the matter?"

"I can't figure out why Sasuke hates me." She said dully as she rocked her feet. "What did I do to make him so cold? And why's he dating Sakura? She's wearing the necklace…my necklace. If Gaara were here—"

"It wouldn't matter if he were he," Sasori began. "Because they still wouldn't know each other. Sakura and Gaara, like the rest of you, found each other with the entire group. Without Omega, Gaara has, and had, no one."

"I don't understand." Megami frowned as she turned around. "Please, explain. What went wrong? Why is everyone the way they are?"

Sasori sighed and Kai leaned farther into the lockers.

"I'll start from the beginning. So, as you can see, your parents never died. That means they never got in that accident with Sasuke's family the night of your birthday. That means you never left, and you were forced to follow your grandfather's law. Ergo, marry someone of his choosing."

"Aka, me." Kai said.

"Seeing as your parents never died, Sasuke's parents weren't too devastated to go on their trip. They're plane crashed."

"Oh my gosh…" Megami whispered.

"Itachi and Sasuke were broken. Madara took them in and sent Itachi to military school before he could meet Midori. So, they never met. Sasuke, alone with Madara, became a shell of himself. For a while he tried to take comfort in you and Naruto, but you had just been taken under your grandfather's wing. He changed your views, your personality, and even your tastes in things when he took you from your parents. You left without saying a word to Sasuke. Naruto, being younger, was allowed to stay. But you had to begin training as the first crown child. Your grandfather tried to put the same training on Naruto, but it didn't work. With your parents, he became too good of a person. Nothing broke him."

"The next time you saw Sasuke was a few years later. When you left he was in a bad state, but he needed you. With you gone, leaving him, as if you'd never had a relationship, he developed a hate for you, the same which he would develop for Itachi. When you came back, you didn't speak and you yourself closed yourself off from people."

"What happened to Itachi?! Where is he now?"

Kai blew out a breath, "After military school he enlisted when he was eighteen. He died in battle last year."

Megami's eyes glistened.

"Seeing as the man who attacked you when you were homeless never found his way to Tenten's house, she was never raped. Her parents continued to ignore her and without you, she didn't meet or interact with Sakura, Ino, or Hinata. She hung around boys mainly in middle school and joined every sport so she could belong somewhere. Without Ino, she didn't have anyone to add a 'girl touch' to her. The same goes for Hinata. Without you guys around she was never able to gain the confidence to make friends and never made friends in general. With a neglectful parenthood and her mother gone, she was alone. Without Ino, or any other female influence, she took up her own dressing style and made her studies her main priority."

"Sakura and Ino were friends in elementary school." Kai continued. "And continued for a while into the sixth grade. But, after some time they began to grow apart. When Ame schools closed down because of lack of funding, due to no one being able to provide it, seeing as you girls never participated in it to win the money every year, most kids were transferred to Konoha schools or others. There, as you may guess, a lot of girls took an interest in Sasuke. Their mutual infatuation with him is what broke Sakura and Ino apart completely. Ino, who was second to Meki, who attended a different school, moved up the ranks in Konoha middle school and pretty soon took Meki's place. With no one around to make her feel like she wasn't inferior because of her dyslexia, Ino grew to hate a lot of things and a lot of people, and never wanted anyone to feel like they were better than her, which is why she's the way she is now. Sakura developed her own circle of friends but eventually would befriend Naruto and Sasuke, and eventually would begin a relationship with Sasuke, other reason why she and Ino dislike each other so much."

"With the student exchange program never put to order by your grandfather, who put more focus on the royal family, Gaara and Neji never transferred to Konoha schools. Neji went to a private academy until the eighth grade, then transferred freshman year. Gaara stayed in Suna, so Omega never formed. Sasuke and Naruto remained friends, while Shikamaru stayed friends with Choji and befriended Kiba and Shino later on in high school. Everything is your life is wrapped around in the event that one or more things did or didn't happen. Your parents death began that. Everyone you know that has died, is well and living, including me and the rest of the guys. All the situations you and the girls found themselves in, never happened. No one knows what Omega is and no one knows what Alpha is. There is no Alpha and Omega."

Megami struggled to keep herself balanced on the bench. The realization of everything that had occurred and didn't occur because she got to have her parents finally settled in.

"Then…then I'll change it!"

"What?" Kai and Sasori said in unison.

Megami stood up firmly. "I'm going to show you guys that there can still be, at the very least, an Alpha in this world, no matter what it takes! And I'm going to fix our relationships and put them where they belong!"

"Megami, you don't know what you're saying." Sasori narrowed his eyes. "You can't mess with this world's order. You'll only end up getting hurt and hurting everyone else."

Megami huffed and turned away, walked out of the locker room in uniform.

"You'll see! I'll show you things can be just as they were!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe I actually get to see the palace. I think I went one time for a field trip in the second grade, but this is cool!" Tenten laughed as she, Megami, and Hinata walked though the courtyard with other students in the end of the day.<p>

"Are you sure it's alright?" Hinata asked meagerly.

"Of course!" Megami said, her hands behind her head as they headed for Tenten's truck. "The old place could use some excitement! My parents won't care if I have a couple friends over! But are you sure it's okay for you to skip practice, Tenten?"

Tenten waved her hand off nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it, one miss won't kill me. Neji'll cover for me for sure!"

"If you say so," Megami nodded as she and Hinata climbed into her dark green ford pickup. Megami in the passenger seat to give directions.

"Didn't you ride with your brother today?" Tenten asked as she stared her car. Megami looked over to where Naruto had parked his car.

"I already told him he can head home without me. I'm sure I'll see him there. Come on, there's a bag of M&M's in the pantry calling my name."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey you got whip cream in my hair!"<p>

"Well then don't put too much sugar in the—hey! Hinata! Those are my cheetos!"

"Lay off Ten!" Megami laughed and yelled as she tossed flour in her face. Hinata, with cheetos stuffed in her mouth, laughed and pointed at Tenten as Megami tried to wipe the whip cream from her hair.

"Ugh! I'm gonna get you Namikaze!" she yelled, chasing her around the mess that had become the large kitchen island.

I Love Rock n' Roll blasted from the kitchen all the way to the second floor as the three girls sat in the messy, junk food filled kitchen. After a half assed attempt to make cookies, the girls ended up with sugar and candy covered cookie dough and piles of junk food from the various pantries in the house.

The girls were practically drunk on sugar and coke.

Hinata laughed, sitting cross legged on top of the island as Tenten tackled Megami to the ground in a mess of flower and broken chips. For the first time, she did not care how she was behaving. For the last couple hours, she had been having more fun than in all her life.

"Well," Minato said as he and Kushina watched from across the room in the living room as they had been. "At least she's made friends."

"Is that really our daughter or am I aging faster than I thought?" Kushina said, holding her head.

The girls laughed as they stood up. Megami danced in her lose blue Number 14 jersey with jean shorts as We Will Rock You came on. Hinata rocked her head with her hand in a bag of Cheetos as she, without her realization, sat in Naruto's white t-shirt (which was two sizes too big for her) with RAMEN KING across the chest in bright orange letters, along with light blue short shorts, her glasses tossed aside.

Tenten rocked her head and chugged a two liter, swaying her hips in her own red tank top and knee length gray sweatpants.

"What the hell?!"

The girls seized their actions and directed their attention to the doorless kitchen exit and entrance.

Naruto blinked as he stood in his school clothes, his backpack slung behind his left shoulder behind. On his left stood Sasuke, his hands in his pockets as he dully looked at the girls.

Sakura pushed past Naruto and walked into the messy kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

"Hey little bro, you're back late." Megami laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "We were just making a little snack."

The girls giggled, knowing their little snack had turned into Hell's Kitchen.

Naruto navigated his attention to Hinata who nervously rocked her legs back forth on the kitchen island.

"Is that my shirt?"

Hinata shot her head up, her eyes widened. she shot her head to a laughing Megami.

"Y-you told me this was yours!"

"Hey! Don't worry about it!" Naruto laughed. "It looks good on you."

Tenten caught Hinata as she fell backwards, but thankfully, remained conscious.

"We're done here," Megami said as she gathered junk food. "If you needed to use the kitchen, we're going to head to my room."

"Mind if I join you?"

They turned to Sakura in surprise. She smiled with her hands behind her back. "I could use a break from this dorks, I'm sure they're just gonna want to play video games and talk about celebrity girls they'll never get."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled from behind her.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Megami beamed.

Sakura's smile brightened with a hint of surprise. She nodded as the girls began to make their way out of the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke moved out of the way to let them out.

"Bring whatever you want with you, there's plenty of nonsense in the pantry!" Megami said as they stood outside the kitchen.

They waited as Sakura gathered a few choice items of food. She quickly rushed out of the kitchen, stopping to kiss Sasuke, then ran laughing with the girls up the stairs.

"Oh! Wait! One second guys!"

The girls stopped on the stairs as Megami ran back towards the living room where her parents sat, relaxing in.

"She's so weird…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke, staring as she ran in, said nothing.

"Mom! Dad!"

They turned to her in surprise.

"Remember when I got home, how I told you how I wanted a birthday party?"

"Yes, we're fully willing to put a party together for you sweetheart." Minato smiled.

"Speaking of it, I have a few requests and specifics I want to talk to you about. Also, there's a certain person I would like to invite. If they can get here by tomorrow and stay until the end of the party, I'd really like that."

"Sure honey," Kushina said. "Who?"

Megami smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami stared at the magazine headline. Her face remained blank as she examined it and the text around it, including the front picture of the smiling girl, shyly looking at the camera with her curly white hair, standing next to an unfamiliar man.<p>

_HEIRESS MIDORI SUNDAKO TO BE MARRIED TO WEALTHY BANK CEO IMORA SUZUNO THIS SUMMER_

"Itachi…" she whispered as the girls talked around her as they sun had just set, seated on her bed in a mess of empty bags of junk food. "That should be you…"

"—Yes well, it's isn't as if Neji really likes me, or much of the family that is. That's why we never interact." Hinata smiled sadly, her glasses back and her hair tied once again. Though, she couldn't bring herself to take off Naruto's shirt, at least for a little while longer.

"I always thought it was weird," Tenten said, her hand in a bag of chips. "But I never asked Hyuga about it because it's not really my place. We just don't have that kind of relationship. I mean we're teammates but, it's not like I can talk to him about personal stuff."

Megami set down the magazine as Sakura turned to her, "What about you Megami? It must be exciting to be married young. Are you close with Kai?"

"Ugh, I hate him."

The girls blinked and Megami bit her lips at her bad choice of words. She hated her world's Kai. She was so supposed to (at the very least) tolerate this world's version.

"I-I mean, I don't necessarily hate him. He's a nice guy and everything but you know, arranged marriage and all."

"That's right." Hinata smiled sadly. "You were forced to marry him…a lot of people are still condemned to the law…"

"What a dumb law," Tenten huffed.

"But is he easy to talk to?" Sakura asked.

Megami shrugged, because she really didn't know the relationship she had with this world's Kai (which she was beginning to find more annoying than the original.)

"What about you and Sasuke?" Megami asked casually.

Sakura sighed and leaned against Megami's pillows.

"It's…complicated. Sometimes we can have a completely comfortable relationship, sometimes I don't even know who he is. But, I can't blame him. His brother just died last year. Although, it isn't much of a change from the person I've always seen him to be. Sasuke's had a hard life. It may not be obvious what with the wealth and all of the Uchiha family and he being the nephew of the police chief, but he's still, in a word…lost."

Megami clutched her sheets and looked down.

"You know, it's actually been really nice talking to you guys." Sakura half-smiled. "Because I go out with Sasuke, I can't really make any girl friends. No one really likes me because I'm dating him and when I try to talk to people who don't care, they still won't speak to me because others lead them away. It sucks but, I still have Naruto and Sasuke at least…" she shrugged.

Tenten laughed, "I know what it's like to be stuck with guy friends. I've never really been much for girl things so I couldn't make girl friends, and even with girls who liked and acted the same way I did, it was hard, because it always seemed like I was just a guys guy."

"At least you've had friends in the first place." Hinata giggled, then fell into a sat smile. "I've never been able to bring myself to talk to people…I'm too shy…Megami's the first person to directly make an attempt to be my friend, instead of bullying me…"

"You like Naruto, right?"

This time Hinata did not freeze, or even blush as she stared at the moon pushing into Megami's windows.

"I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember."

She sighed, "but please don't tell him!"

"Like I would ever!" Sakura laughed. "But he's a really good guy. Stupid. But a good guy."

Hinata smiled.

Megami smiled softly as she watched the girls talk and interact. Finally, they were finally starting to look like the real Alpha. They just needed a few changes.

And an added member.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we give each other makeovers! I've always wanted to do that with some girl friends!"

Tenten rapidly shook her head, "Oh no no no, there's no way, I don't mess with makeup."

"I-I don't know…" Hinata whispered.

Megami frowned. A makeover might do some good for Hinata's confidence and Tenten's female confidence. Plus, Sakura could use the female companionship.

Suddenly, a light bulb popped in her head.

"Hey! You know what! That is a pretty good idea!"

"Really?" Sakura smiled.

"Really?" Hinata and Tenten said in unison, grimacing.

"Yeah! But I wanna upgrade it! I want you guys to meet me back at the palace tomorrow at five a.m.!"

"Five a.m.?" Sakura frowned.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see! Just make sure you get some sleep and come in sweats! I think I've got a big morning planned!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"A party?"<p>

"Yes my young lord. At the request of the princess of Konohagakure, you have been invited to her eighteenth birthday party."

"She…she invited me?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Why…why would she want too…I don't even know her…"

"My lord?"

He looked up from his study table and turned to the young servant holding the white envelope with red curly script writing on it.

"When?"

"Saturday, m'lord. But the princess has asked that you join her at her palace tomorrow and through the weekend."

"But…I don't understand…why?"

"She would like to 'spend some time with you' as she stated, m'lord."

He looked back down to his papers. His study table light shined on assorted papers as he ran a hand through his red hair.

"Fine…pack…pack some things and ready a driver for me…we'll…leave by dawn…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned loudly and Hinata rapidly rubbed her eyes. Tenten stood awake and firm as Megami led the girls down a hall in the darkness of early morning. The girls, dressed in sweats as Megami had ordered.<p>

"How are you not exhausted? I went to sleep at nine and I still feel dead." Sakura yawned as she and Hinata turned to Tenten.

"I'm always up at four a.m. to practice or go running every morning." She smirked. "This is nothing."

"Where are we going Megami?" Hinata called.

Suddenly, Megami stopped in front of two large double doors. She turned to the girls with a devious smile on her face.

She leaned on the doors.

"Ladies, we all agree we could use a little girl time. Now I'm no expert on fashion or makeup…" _Though I know one person who is._

She pushed the doors opened. A bright light shined from inside. The girls stepped next to Megami who smiled. They gawked as they stared inside.

"But these guys are!"

They looked into a pink room decked in two rows of styling chairs and shiny glass mirrors. In the back sat a walk in closet filled with brand new outfits complete with shoes and accessories.

Bright dressing room lights hung on the mirrors and the ceiling, along with a glassy chandelier.

Standing on each side of the row of styling were ten stylists, men and women alike. Five for each of the girls. They stood in pink and white uniforms. Four held a towel and a white robe in their hands.

"This is the palace's makeup and fashion crew. There always around for parties and they're my mom and her friends personal spa day. On the other side of the walk in closet is a sauna and a bathhouse. Massages, a ballet studio, and a facial studio are also around." Megami explained.

"Wow!" Sakura said in awe.

"There's a lot of pink in here." Tenten mumbled nervously.

"M-Megami, is this for us?" Hinata gasped.

Megami nodded firmly.

"I know we only have three hours until school, but I thought we could use the girl's day. Or at least, girl's morning."

"My lady." A burly man came and bowed down to her, smiling.

"This is Tono, he's head of his department."

"Ladies, we have a great morning planned for you." He said, a hint of his own excitement.

"Your mother has laid out a fine schedule for you ladies today that will get you to school just in time. First, we'll have you soak in the sauna a bit to help your pores, then we move onto massages. Then we'll do seaweed face masks and mani pedi's. From there we move onto, hair, makeup, then finally, your outfit for the day!"

"Can we do this every morning?!" Sakura yelled, excited.

"This is definitely a change from my morning run…" Tenten mumbled.

"I'm not much of a morning person myself, but we can do this again before my party." Megami smiled nervously. "Come on, we don't have much time until school!"

The girl's (even Tenten) giggled as they collected their towel and rushed down the long, large room.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto parked his car in his normal spot and stepped out in a state of confusion. He hadn't seen Megami that morning.<p>

When he asked Kai he just brushed him off and stated he hadn't seen Megami in a while, under her own requests.

Naruto shrugged, assuming she would just arrive on her own.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

He turned around to where Sasuke stood, his hands in his cargo pant pockets. "She said she'd get to school on her own today, but I haven't seen her yet. I tried to call her cell phone a few times but she hasn't picked up."

"That's weird," Naruto frowned. "I haven't seen Megami around earlier dattebayo."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I couldn't care less about her." He said as both boys walked onto the courtyard.

Naruto shot his head to Sasuke after glancing around. Though, he said nothing. He knew full well his opinion of Megami.

A sudden loud honk alerted both senior boys and most if not all of the students standing outside as they arrived for school and waited for classes to begin.

They watched as a shiny white Lexus (the exact same kind Naruto had) pulled into the student parking lot. Many students moved out of the way of the fast car as it quickly parked in the space next to Naruto's camaro.

What came out, shocked everyone.

First, Megami stepped out. Her blue eyes glistened with soft, very light blue eye shadow. Red lipstick brightened her smile as she strutted out in a bright yellow loose one shoulder top with a long necklace made of an array of black diamonds. Tight navy blue skinny jeans covered her legs and led down to shiny black strappy high heels. Her hair sat in a high ponytail with tight curls to her mid-shoulders, just above her elbows, with her curled bangs out, but to the side.

Sakura stepped out after her from the passenger seat, her straight pink hair made wavy with pink eye shadow and hot pink lipstick as she walked out in a tight red mini skirt with a loose pink blouse and black tights. Diamond earrings and a silver wrist watch sat on her right hand. Bright red high open-toed wedge heels sat on her pink painted feet.

Tenten stepped from the behind Sakura, standing in tight black waist high skinny pants with a black long sleeve mesh shirt crop top with a pure black breast cover made into the mesh shirt. Black high heel ankle length combat boots covered her feet, while black smoky eye shadow and red lipstick sat on her face, and her brown hair was pulled into high updo bun with dark green hoops.

Finally, came Hinata.

Her white ankle strap platform high heels led up to her waist high royal blue knee length bandage skirt. That led up to a tight, figure hugging elbow length white crop top that touched, but did not go over, her skirt. Her dark hair lay curled and fixated over her right shoulder. Soft pink lipstick touched her lips, while her curled lashes and soft blue eye shadow sat above her now visible, with no glasses apparent, lavender eyes.

The girls laughed as they each took their bags. Tenten's a green shoulder bag, Sakura a pink tote, Megami a red satchel, and Hinata a blue saddle.

"What…in the hell…" Naruto gaped, along with every other student that stopped to stare at the unfamiliar girls.

Many shocked members of individual sports teams stared at the unrecognizable Tenten. Most others, aware of the Hyuga heiress, were completely caught in a loop. Including, and especially, Ino Yamanaka.

"E-everyone's staring…" Hinata whispered as the girls began walking together.

"I can't breathe in these pants." Tenten groaned, used to sweats and shorts.

Megami's goal was not to catch the schools attention, but to bring out the girls she knew was hidden inside them. They could still be themselves, but she knew (for one) Ino would want them to appreciate their beauty and ability to be 'fabulous' at the same time.

And as an added factor, she wanted to catch Ino's attention.

"I feel amazing, thanks so much for this morning Megami!" Sakura beamed happily.

"Yeah, the dressing up was my favorite part." Megami giggled. "I didn't know you had boobs Hinata!"

She quickly burned red and covered her rather large chest, "T-that's not funny!"

The girls laughed as Tenten stumbled for a moment in her heels, then quickly caught herself. "Who knew makeup and girly stuff like that could actually be entertaining. I always thought that stuff was just a waste of time! But it was fun!"

Megami smiled, "glad you liked it!"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "You seemed to like your seaweed facial the most, you didn't have to eat it when we were done!"

"Hey! The dude said it was all natural! At least I didn't eat the one on my face!"

"Yes you did." Megami and Sakura said in unison.

Tenten gave a tooth filled smile, "only a little."

The girls laughed, including Hinata, who still tried to get used to walking in heels.

"Thanks again for the contacts Megami, but I don't know if I can get used to them." She smiled shyly.

"No problem!"

"My face feels heavy!" Tenten whined.

"Oh will you relax, they barely put any makeup!" Sakura reassured.

"What do you mean barely?!" Tenten shot back.

Megami laughed. She laughed as if she were standing with Alpha at Konoha high, walking to school to the building to meet their counterparts, Omega.

"Wow. You girls sure look different!"

The girls stopped and turned around. Naruto stood smiling brightly with Sasuke but a few feet behind him.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata whispered, quickly looking down to herself.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke, her heels clacking as she gave him a morning kiss.

"How do I look Sasuke? I spent the morning with the girls in Megami's mom's styling studio, it was so much fun!" she giggled.

He smirked, "you look great…I'm glad you had fun…"

Megami turned away from as Naruto 'wow'd' again.

"Tenten, I've never seen you in girl stuff before, it's kinda trippy!"

"I'm getting used to it too." She rolled her eyes.

He directed his attention to Hinata, who shied away.

"You sure look pretty Hinata!"

She burned red as he stepped up to her, his hands in his pockets.

"T-thank you…Naruto-kun…"

"But where are your glasses?" he frowned.

"Oh! Uh…" she turned and dug around in her purse, finally pulling out black thick lensed hipster glasses. "I-I uh, M-Megami got me new ones, b-but I'm wearing contacts now."

"Hm, you kinda don't look like you without your glasses!"

She froze as he took them, brushing against her hand. He put them on her then smiled cheekily.

"There! That's the Hinata I know!"

The redness never left her cheeks as she slipped the glasses off, "s-so…I don't look…okay w-without them…?"

"What do you mean? You look good no matter what you wear!"

"Okay, we better get her in before she goes into shock." Megami mumbled.

"Agreed." Tenten nodded.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said barely incoherently as the girls dragged her to the doors. Sakura, seeing them go off, quickly rushed after them.

"What was that all about?" Naruto raised a brow.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>By lunch time the girls had become the talk of the school. Their new styles and tendencies to always be around each other had made it apparent to everyone that they a new kind of what they would call species.<p>

Even when Megami was called down to the principal's office during passing time, the girls came with her for moral support. Luckily, said principal did not arrive to scold her.

Come lunch time the girls sat together, Tenten went off for a moment to discuss the practice she had missed with her team.

The boys she normally sat with remained at their usual table, laughing and poking fun. At the sound of her heels a few of them raised their heads and looked in awe. It wasn't until she tapped Neji, who's back faced her, did they all look up to their unrecognizable teammate.

Neji turned around in confusion that quickly turned to shock.

"Whoa."

"Hey Hyuga," Tenten said casually. "I wanted to ask you—"

"So they weren't kidding." He chuckled. "You went and got all dolled up."

"Huh?" she looked down to herself. "Oh this, it's nothing."

"Damn those legs go on forever. Never knew you had it in you Ten!" one of her teammates on the soccer team called.

She glared at him, "Shut up, it's just an outfit."

"You look smokin' Sento!" another from her karate team called.

"Get a load of those knockers, has she always had those?" another from baseball said out loud

She blushed and crossed her arms over her semi see through shirt. "Ew are you hitting on me? What's the problem I can't wear a damn outfit? You punks forget I'm a _girl_?"

"We did…" another said out loud.

Tenten glared.

"Alright alright, would you guys shut up?" Neji sighed, turning around.

Tenten blinked as he gave her a sexualized once over before standing up.

"You look uh…different…"

"Thanks, I guess." She mumbled, her head down.

"What did you want to ask me?" he smirked.

She shook her head, "whatever, it's nothing. I'll see you in class."

"You're not sitting with us?" he raised a brow. "I saved your seat."

"No um," she smiled awkwardly. "I'm sitting with the girls today."

"The _girls_?"

She waved her hands, "I'll explain later."

"Alright," he said as she turned on her heels. "Just make sure you show up for practice today, Gai was having a fit about you not being present yesterday. Oh! And!—"

She turned to him.

"Keep the shirt on, it'll give the guys something to focus on."

She burned red as the table laughed. She stormed over to the girls table as the guys slapped and high fived Neji.

Sakura glared at the table as Tenten sat down next to her with Megami and Hinata across from them, "were they making fun of you?"

"Worse." She bit. "They were _hitting_ on me."

Megami chuckled, "seriously?"

"Making fun of I can handle, but they've never done stuff like that before." She grumbled. "It makes me feel…weird…especially with Neji! He's like an older brother."

Sakura coughed, "Or a potential boyfriend…"

"As if!" she nudged her as the girls laughed.

"Speaking of weird…" Hinata mumbled to herself. "Look at Ino."

Sakura and Tenten turned around and Megami looked up. Behind them Ino sat in a short black peplum dress that seemed to match her mood. Facing them, she sat alone at a table, her hands on her cheeks as she stared down at said table.

"Why's she by herself? Where are her clones?" Tenten said.

"Who knows, maybe they finally figured out how much of a bitch she is." Sakura grumbled.

"C-come on girls, that's not nice…" Hinata mumbled.

"What are you talking about Hinata?! She's been bullying you for like forever! Don't defend her." Sakura frowned.

"Well…" Hinata looked down. "You seem to be aware…I never saw you or anyone else come to my defense…"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked down.

Megami looked at the three girls who were just laughing moments ago. If she didn't do something they'd slip.

She already knew what she had to do.

She stood up, the girls looked up to her as she maneuvered around the table and walked to towards Ino's.

"What's she doing?" Sakura asked.

She walked over to Ino and stomping in front of the table that stood between them. Ino looked up and frowned.

"What the hell do you want?"

Megami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Though she hated this Ino, remembering the old version would push her to befriend her.

Though they had a lot of similarities: Taste in fashion, vanity, judgment of others. But the real Ino's judgment was always justified, and her overconfidence is what made her herself. Besides, the real Ino would never belittle someone for who they are and choose to be.

Megami smiled and held out her hand.

"You wanna come and sit with us?"

Ino stared at her hand for a few moments before scoffing, "you're joking, right?"

Megami shook her head, "I'm sure you don't want to sit here by yourself. Where're your friends?"

She huffed, "After your little fiasco yesterday they're afraid to come near me. But, they'll be back. Besides, it's not like anyone's been paying attention to _me_ today."

"I am right now." Megami's smile did not falter.

Ino's face calmed, "What…why?"

"You look like you could use a friend, and I'm sure there's a few girls over there who'd be willing." She smiled.

"You feel sorry for me?" she raised a brow. "I said my friends are coming back. And besides, you really think Sakura or that Hyuga girl want me at that table? I wouldn't dare sit with them in the first place."

"Ino, I see what you're doing. But why don't you try putting down the walls for a little while? Have some fun, talk to them, start new. I'm sure you'll be surprised at the kind of people you'll meet. You'll surprise them too, I'm sure."

Ino's expression finally turned blank and somewhat vulnerable.

She stood up.

Sakura's brows raised as Ino made her way over. With her head held high she sat down next to Hinata who instantly shifted uncomfortably.

The five girls sat in silence for what seemed like an hour. They constantly looked at each other and shifted their eyes across from one other or kept their head down, looking at their lunch or tapping their hands on the table.

Finally, Ino was the first to speak up. She cleared her throat and the girl's looked up.

She looked at Hinata who shifted her eyes to her lunch, awaiting the fire of insults.

"I um…I like your hair."

It seemed as if time stopped.

Ino laughed nervously, "I can never get my hair that curly, it's a disaster. It eats the curling iron every time."

Hinata smiled a bit, "thank you…it took almost an hour actually."

"I always did like your hair though." Ino mumbled a bit.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Was that a compliment I heard, Yamanaka?" Sakura smirked.

"Yes, I give those, _Haruno_. I'm not inhuman." She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure? I can't see any past all that _bitch_."

"What did you say?!" Ino snapped, slightly standing.

"You heard me!"

"I'll tear into that forehead so help me—!"

But, before both girls could continue, they heard laughter.

The four turned as Megami tried to stifle her laughter. Unable to, she let go and laughed out loud.

When she snorted a bit she held her mouth, but continued to laugh.

Slowly, Tenten and Hinata began giggling. Sakura chuckled a bit as Ino smiled and giggled a little.

Before the girls knew it they were all laughing together. Ino hid herself in Hinata's shoulder, her own shaking with laughter as Tenten put her hand on Sakura's arm to steady herself as the girl's buckled over.

None of them truly knew why, but they just kept laughing every time they looked at one other. Soon the lunch room silenced to listen to their loud, dorky laughter.

Then, the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Someone open a window, I think the temperature just boosted. It's <em>smoking hot<em>."

"Now Yamanaka's with them?" another boy groaned. "What do you call that?"

"I don't know, but I'd kill to get one of those under my sheets."

The boys snickered as they admired the five standing by the bleachers.

"Imagine what I'd do to that ass…"

Naruto grimaced, "Aw come on you guys! One them is my sister."

"Hey! Hold up Hinata, one of your curls is sticking out!" Ino said as the girls stood in uniform with the rest of class in the gym on a free day.

Many sat on the bleachers, including many boys to sit and admire the new faces that had become popular the entire day, including that of most of the members of the soccer team, Neji, and near them, Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino.

Hinata stopped, though still getting used to being around Ino, she appreciated her semi-kindness the last few hours.

One boy whistled at Tenten as the girls stood near the bleachers. For today instead of her normal sweats (the boy's uniform) she wore the girl's sweater and shorts.

The boys of the soccer team turned as a member sitting one bleacher in front of Neji had made the call.

Tenten turned on her side and tsked, giving them a disgusted look.

"Hey Ten! Nice get up! You look like a real babe!" he laughed.

He cringed as Neji kicked him in the back of the head casually.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Knock it off." He said blankly.

"Hey Hyuga!" another boy called, sitting behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Just ignore them, they're pigs." Ino huffed as Hinata looked down and shifted.

"Why don't you come over here and make use of those amazing legs!"

Naruto twitched. He clenched his fists.

Hinata whimpered.

"Oh man is she about to cry?" another laughed. "She's so cute, she'd probably start crying if I stuck my—"

"Would you shut the hell up?!" Naruto shot bitterly, standing in an instant and fisting his hands in his shirt.

"What's your problem Uzumaki?!"

"Would you guys just shut your mouths?!" Megami yelled angrily.

"Maybe you should put that mouth to good use princess!"

Tenten held Megami back as the boys laughed. No one noticed, however, Sasuke turn and glare at said boy.

"I've had enough." Sakura sighed as she walked over and collected a basketball from the ball case. The boys however, knew better than to mess with Sasuke's girlfriend, at least when he was around.

"What are you doing Haruno?" Ino asked, standing by Hinata as Sakura stood back with them.

She aimed the ball at the boy who had cat-called Hinata. She smiled and threw it violently, not realizing a boy passing through the bleachers to take a seat on the empty side.

He passed right in front of the boy who hit on Hinata, taking the ball to the face instead.

"Oh my gosh!" the girls yelled. Most stood up and Naruto released the guy's shirt as the boy who had been hit fell over.

"Oh shoot! Shoot!" Sakura yelled.

"Nice going Sakura! I told you to ignore them!" Ino yelled as Sakura ran up the bleachers.

"I am so so sorry I was not aiming for you at all I was aiming for these _assholes_ she growled at the boys behind who held up their hands in defense.

She helped the boy up, she stumbled a bit as his towers height took up most of the space they stood on between the bleachers.

"It's…okay." He said coldly, sending a chill down her spine.

Megami narrowed her eyes as she looked at them.

The boy held his bleeding forehead and scratched his red hair with the other.

Faintly, she could see, on the part of his forehead his hand did not hold, what looked like a red tattoo of kanji, but of a word she couldn't see well.

"Oh no! You're bleeding!" Sakura said frantically.

He released his hand from his forehead, a little blood . Jade black rimmed eyes looked dully down at the short girl.

"I said I'm okay."

"Gaara!" Megami yelled out loud, to everyone's shock.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten and Ino stepped into the palace, a pocky stick dangled from Tenten's mouth as she walked with her hands behind her head, her eyes closed as she listened to Ino whine about, waving her hands rapidly.<p>

Naruto stepped in, talking to Hinata who was slowly becoming more comfortable around him. Following behind came Sasuke, who walked with Sakura, then next came Gaara, with a bandage on his forehead, and Megami walking with him.

Around them servant and maids were walking around getting ready for the upcoming Saturday party.

"I'm sorry to intrude." He spoke darkly. "I came to your school under the impression that I would be able speak to you. I came sixth period. I was informed you were in gym class. I didn't realize I'd be…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura yelled from ahead of them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Megami beamed.

"Nothing of any importance. I only wished to thank you for the invitation." He said so dully, as if he didn't truly appreciate or care.

But she knew him.

"No problem! It'll be losts of fun! You'll see!"

"I'm not much of a party person…or, people person."

A light bulb flashed in Megami's head.

"Come to Konoha academy tomorrow! You can see the students! I know you've been homeschooled most of your life so it'll be a chance to know what real high school is like before you go home! And—"

She ran up to Sakura and twisted her around, to Sakura's surprise, "and _Sakura _here will give you the grand tour!"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"What." Sasuke bit coldly.

Gaara stared at her. Sakura's cheeks burned a bit, she shot her head down.

She stumbled a bit when Megami pushed her forward.

"Uh yeah, I can give a tour." She smiled shyly. "It could be my way of apologizing."

"You don't need to. Especially if you don't want too." He closed his eyes and began to pass her. Quickly, she grabbed his shirt.

"N-no! I want too! Really! As a formal introduction, my name is Sakura Haruno." She smiled sweetly.

They stared at each other.

"Gaara…Sabaku…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're making a mistake. Pretty soon everything that's building up around you is going to fall apart." Kai sighed, seated on her bed.<p>

"Oh what do you guys know, you both planned to fuck me then kill me, how'd that work out for you?" Megami said coldly as she searched her room for the Uchiha necklace.

Sakura had taken it off for her outfit and had forgotten where she left it. While everyone watched a movie and Gaara fixated himself in his room, she searched for it upon Sakura's request.

"That's beside the point." Kai said. "Just you wait. Everyone's life that you've twisted, it's going to come back to you."

"I know what I'm doing and what I'm doing is right. Before I go back to my world, I'll going to put things where they belong in this one. So I can go back to my normal routine and my normal life."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe things are better they way they are? The way they happened?" Sasori said, leaned against her wall.

Megami stopped at her dresser where she saw the Silver Uchiha necklace lying.

"No one was every killed. Raped. Hurt. Your parents are alive. There's no _drama_."

"Not everyone's happy." She said in a dark tone, her back turned to them.

"And yeah, things do seem better this way. It's great to have my parents. But that's not the life I know."

Without her realization, both Sasori and Kai turned to one another.

Kai smirked.

Megami clutched the necklace when a knock came on her door. She turned and went to answer it as Sasori and Kai disappeared.

She opened it, and when she did, surprise covered her face.

"Sasuke." She said casually.

He stood, glaring at her.

"What is it? Did I do something?" she frowned as he stepped in, pushing past her without asking permission.

"What?" she asked again.

"What was that all about?" he demanded calmly. "Offering Sakura up to that guy."

She chuckled bitterly, "Are you serious? I was being nice."

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"Because she said she wanted to apologize anyway." She shrugged. "Sakura knows the school better than I do anyway."

_That's a lie. But he doesn't know that._

"I'm starting to get sick of seeing you around…" he mumbled.

Her blood boiled, "Than why'd you come to my room?"

"Don't act smart. I don't know what game you're pulling, but this whole act better not be going on for much longer."

"It's not an act!" she yelled. "People change, Sasuke! People move on from things too!"

_Why haven't you?_ Her sub-conscious questioned.

She laughed coldly, "It was thirteen years ago. We were kids. Things happened. I wasn't there for you and I will spend every day of my life being sorry, but I can't change what happened."

He raised a brow, "You think I'm still mad about that?"

She frowned and calmed. She shifted when he took a few steps forward to her, she backed into the door.

"Yeah, it sucks that you ignored me and left when my parents died. It sucks that you weren't there when I needed you most. But we were five. I've grown past that. It's the person you continued to be after that I hate."

"Sas—"

"What are you doing with Sakura's necklace?"

She glanced down to the necklace she clutched in her hand.

"S-she left it in my room by accident. I was going to give it back to her."

"She took it off?" he said through grinding teeth. He cursed under his breath.

"This…" Megami began in a whisper. "You…originally gave this to me…right?"

He turned back to her, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. When we were five."

"But still…you gave it to me…on my fifth birthday…when—"

"Everything changed."

"Jog my memory…" she said in a whisper. "Did I give it back…?"

He opened his mouth but then slowly closed it and tsked, looking to the floor.

"No…I…I asked for it back."

"So I ruined our relationship?"

"Me asking for it back isn't what broke our _relationship_. You didn't seem hesitant to give it back."

"Maybe if you had let me keep this." She looked down to it. "It would have given us a chance…it's supposed to be a symbol of hope…for the one you want to be with forever…right?"

"Does it really matter now? It's Sakura's. And above all other things, you're married."

"Arranged marriage." She corrected sub-consciously.

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

"What would you tell me…" she finally said. "To my face right now…if I told you I still...if I never stopped loving you…"

He made no move or reaction.

She took a couple steps forward.

"Sasuke…I don't know what it is…but under that hate for the person I used to be…under all of it…you love me…"

She got on her tip toes and closed her eyes, leaning into his lips.

"If you truly don't…" she whispered a couple inches away. "Tell me stop…"

She leaned in a little further, hesitant.

He clutched her shoulders to keep her from falling. For a moment she believed he'd push her away, but slowly, he closed his eyes and leaned into her lips, a breath away.

"Did you find it, Megami?!"

They separated quickly. Sasuke cursed and grabbed the necklace out of her hands, pushing past her and out the door.

She stayed in place, breathing heavily as she stared to the floor, then towards the door he'd stormed out of.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>By lunch the next day the girls acted as if they'd been friends for years. Like they truly were. Though things were still a little edgy with Ino in the mix, they were making progress. The girls planned to spend the night at the palace then come Saturday, spend the day getting pampered before the party at eight.<p>

Ino was delighted to be invited.

Being Friday, it was a uniform day, which was simply the original Konoha high uniform.

Megami stepped into the lunch room with a megaphone.

"Megami, are you sure this is alright?" Hinata asked as the rest of the girls (excluding Sakura) and Naruto and Sasuke (who she had been avoiding all day and vise versa) stepped in with her.

"Of course! This is the fun way to invite people to a party, invitations are boring!" she laughed. "Unless they're in like Uruguay or something."

"Hey!"

The lot turned around as Sakura jogged in, dragging Gaara along with her by holding his hand.

"What's up guys?" she smiled as they stopped in front of them. She let go of his hand.

"Where have you been?" Tenten asked.

"Giving Gaara here a tour, except I actually got lost on the second floor," she laughed nervously.

"We were able to find our way back." He said monotone.

"Well he was," she poked him in the arm.

She turned and smiled at Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at her. She cleared her throat and took a couple steps away from Gaara.

"So what's happening now?"

Ino sighed, "She's about to make an announcement. In a rather prude way if you ask me."

Megami scoffed, "The real you would love this…" she mumbled.

"Hey, Sento!"

Tenten turned to her call, watching Neji jog up to her as Megami climbed onto a table.

"What's up?"

"Look, we have to talk about all the practice's you've been miss—"

"Hold that thought Hyuga." She smirked as Megami raised her megaphone.

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru yawned as he cleared one ear, coming to stand by the group.

Ino sighed, "She's about to make an announcement."

"With _that_? Sounds loud…and troublesome…how hard is it to write it on paper?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "It is but, well, she's loud, we couldn't convince her out of it."

"Since when do you run with the underdogs?" he raised a brow, turning to her.

Ino scoffed and huffed, "I'm not a brute, Nara. You'd know if you knew me."

"You know my name?" he said in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I, you're the smartest kid in our year. Actually, school. Do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I, you're probably the most irritating person in this school."

She smirked, "So I've been told. But I'm also the prettiest."

He rolled his eyes, "If you say so…"

She scoffed and turned to him, he gave her a lazy smile. She blinked a couple times but then giggled a bit as they turned back to Megami who finally figured out how to turn on the megaphone.

Before she began, she looked below her at what she knew to be Alpha and Omega, standing together. Though they stood in different positions, different classes, different backgrounds, and different lives, they still stood together, right now, at the moment.

And she had brought them together without consequence.

"Yo! Everyone listen up! My name is Megami Namikaze! Many of you know me as the crown princess-shit-whatever! I'm here to tell you I'm eighteen this Saturday! Which means I'm throwing a kick-ass party starting at eight! Details and shit will be posted on the auditorium and gym doors! Everyone's invited! Tell everyone! Show up or I'll freaking throttle you! You got that?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls laughed, sitting in a circle in their pajamas late in the night as Tenten told them stories of sports fails in her basketball days. When a knock came on Megami's door, she stood, giggled, and went to answer it.<p>

She opened the door and almost instantly her smile fell.

"Kai."

He didn't look the way he did the first moment she saw him. Now he looked more distraught, tired, and bitter.

"Megami, can we speak in private?"

"Uh…sure…" Megami mumbled, stepping out.

In white panda pajamas, she closed her door behind herself and walked a couple feet to the next door with Kai. They stepped into the empty room and Kai closed the door behind him.

She crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"What's up?"

"_What's up _is the way you've been acting lately." He said coldly. "I feel like I don't know you anymore. You're cursing, acting out, throwing parties, and these girls—"

"Those _girls_ are my friends." She glared. "And I haven't done anything wrong."

"You've known them for what, a week?" he said rudely. "I don't know where all this came from! Monday night you were just fine! You were just fine with me! We finally had sex—"

She cringed.

"And now you won't even look at me," he bit. "See, you're doing it right now. Why is the idea of being near me suddenly so disgusting? Tuesday morning you acted like you didn't even know who I was."

She sighed, "Kai…look, it's complicated. I'm not the girl you used to know. And I don't know if I'll ever be that girl again." She said firmly. "I'm making changes to this—_my _life, and…and you're one of those…"

The dark bags under his eyes made his glare more menacing.

"What are you saying…?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I didn't want to say this until after the party but…I want…I'm…I want a divorce."

She froze as he laughed coldly. It was the same dark, cold laughter he had in Furyoka.

Some things never change.

"You think you can just say 'I want a divorce' and that'll be it? This is an arranged marriage _dear_ and there's nothing you can do change the fact that we're married for life. Besides." He laughed. "Why would you want to? We've had enough time to contemplate this arranged marriage thing. We've known each other for so long. You told me you love me. I love you, Megami." He smiled and raised his arms in a hug.

"I don't love you, Kai." She whispered painfully, her eyes glistening.

His smile became weak, "…w…what..?"

She turned away. This situation felt all too familiar. "I don't love you…"

She gasped as her back hit the bed. Before she could contemplate it he climbed on her and his lips crashed on hers. She struggled as he fought to keep her locked in, kissing her furiously, forcefully. Tears streamed down her eyes as the situation became completely and painfully familiar now. Like déjà vu.

She whimpered and cried as he kissed down her neck, slowly pulling down her pajama pants with one hand.

Straddling her, he raised and took off his shirt, a dead look in his eyes.

He kissed her again as more tears fell. She cried aloud, begging him to stop as his fingers met her underwear.

"Kai…please…" she begged through furious as he stared into her eyes.

"I don't want this…I'm begging you…don't do this to me…"

"Why don't you want me…?" he whispered, pain in his voice. "Don't I make you _happy_?"

She cried when he stuck his fingers in her light blue panties.

"Haven't I done _everything_?"

She struggled more, trying to push him off and his hand out. He used his other to trap her arms above her head after moments of struggle.

She screamed in bitter tears when he played with her, the same dead look in his eyes.

"Everything…for you…all these years…" he whispered, heartbroken.

"Kai, please!"

"I'll stop…" he whispered. "If you tell me you love me…"

"I don't love you!"

He stuck a finger in her. She wriggled.

"You used to love this…" he frowned. "You used to love it when I touched you…" he whispered. "Why…?"

"I don't want you to touch me! I'm afraid when you touch me!" she cried like a child. "I'm pleading with you! I don't want this!"

He laughed bitterly, "why do you act like I'm taking advantage of you…we're married…aren't we…"

She shook and whimpered as his fingers played with her, he dropped his head, using it to push up her shirt as he licked upwards until her naked breasts were visible.

"Don't cry…" he begged almost painfully, kissing her breasts. She rocked her head from side to side crying violently as he continued to toy with her and lick her sensitive areas. "Please don't cry…I love you…"

She cried harder, "please don't hurt me again Kai…"

"Again…?" he whispered. "I'm not asking for trouble Megami…I love you…tell me…"

He quickened his fingers.

"Tell me…"

"Stop…"

He deepened his fingers. She cried out.

"Please…just stop this…" she said barely.

She cried out and tossed her head back, crying in a completion she did not want. In tears, she shook her head.

"There's someone else…isn't there?"

She stared at the ceiled as he released from her and sat up.

"You never used to be like this."

She said nothing.

He leaned in and straddled her again, staring into her dead, pain filled eyes.

"Don't make me the bad person Megami."

She turned to her side, distraught as he kissed her neck.

"I hate you…" she whispered.

He froze for a moment. The world seemed to go completely silent.

"No you don't…"

She covered herself with her hands as he stood, darkness over his eyes, as he turned and left her in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Ino posed as she turned in her yellow sparkly short dress. "As good as I feel?"<p>

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Sakura rolled her eyes as she herself stood in a knee length pink number with thin straps and lose straps on her waist.

Ino huffed as the girls stood in the styling studio, preparing themselves.

The day of Megami's birthday had finally arrived. All day the girls had undergone makeovers, facials, getting their hair ready and picking out dresses. Ino was in pure heaven.

Outside, nearly the entire school stood in homecoming like style, or drasual, as directed by the information sheet.

"You look great Hinata!" Megami beamed in front of a mirror as Hinata looked down to her dress, a light blue one shoulder sparkly tulle dress.

She giggled, "thank you."

"What about me?!"

"You too Ino," Megami laughed.

"It feels so weird wearing a dress…" Tenten mumbled in a short dress with a black top and light green sparkly bottom.

"You get used to being a girl." Ino sighed, sitting down next to Megami.

"Happy birthday." She held her arms out. Megami smiled shyly in a white loose one long sleeved shoulder sparkly white dress as she hugged her.

"Watch the makeup!"

"Thank you guys so much for coming," Megami smiled to all the girls, their hairs in different updos with different sets of earrings and shoes.

"Hey, we haven't known each other very long, but I have this weird feeling that we've been friends for longer than I think." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah…" Megami laughed. "Me too…"

"Well, you have a crowd waiting." Ino smiled confidently.

"And plenty of food!" Tenten said deviously.

"We shouldn't keep them."

The girls nodded and stood, but suddenly a knock came forward.

"Anyone naked?" Naruto's voice called.

"No!" the girls answered, giggling.

"Cool!"

He opened the door and stepped inside in black dress pants, an orange tie, and a white dress shirt. Following behind him came Sasuke in black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a blue tie. As well came Kai, in black dress pants and a black vest over a white dress shirt.

"Mom says to come down the steps, remember like you did when you were five?" Naruto laughed as he walked over to the girls. "You guys look…" his eyes fell on Hinata who shied away.

"Amazing…"

"Thank you." Ino cooed. Sakura nudged her.

Megami sighed, "Alright then, you guys will have to go on ahead of me…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on Kai and Sasuke standing next to each other.

Kai walked forward and passed Naruto to stand in front of Megami.

She stared at him coldly.

"You look fantastic…" he smirked.

Megami looked down, "thank…thank you…"

He lifted her chin back up with two fingers to look at him. She shifted her eyes away.

He leaned in to kiss her. She backed away. He raised an annoyed brow.

"Lipstick." She deadpanned without looking at him.

He pulled her back roughly.

"You can fix it."

She grimaced as he pressed his lips on her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and forcing her to cooperate to keep face.

Ino sighed dreamily, Tenten and Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Naruto tsked and glared at nothing. Hinata looked to the floor.

"We should get going." Sasuke's clearly annoyed voice came.

Kai released from Megami. She looked down, clutching his shirt as he licked his lips and gave Sasuke the same dead look he was giving back to him.

"Right. I'll meet you in there." He kissed her cheek and released from her.

Megami's eyes met Sasuke's for just a moment before they all began to exit, leaving her to make her way to the steps, but first, fix her lipstick.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami smiled shyly as she walked down the steps in her ankle strap white high heels, her hair in a high updo bun with wavy loose strands and white gold hoops. The crowd sang happy birthday and camera's and phones flashed with pictures as she slowly walked down, just as she had done at five years old.<p>

She looked below her. Naruto, Minato, and Kushina stood smiling brightly on her left side. To her shock, Sasuke stood the same place he had stood when she had done this same thing thirteen years ago, but Kai stood next to him. While the girls stood in front of the large crowd in the large foyer/entrance hall.

She remembered what she had asked Sasuke at the bottom step where he stood in front of once again (the only difference being Kai next to him.)

She had asked him like a confused child if she looked pretty in her poofy white dress and tiara. Now she stood as a young woman in a figure hugging dress and fully developed.

But, that did not stop her from stopping at the final step as she had done before. Sasuke stood almost directly in front of her.

The singing stopped and claps rose for the princess. She held the railing like she had done coming down.

Sasuke himself, remembered the situation fully.

Thirteen years. Without realization, she spoke. They seemed to see each other, five years old again.

"_Do I look pretty,_" now, he saw her as the eighteen year old she was, asking him the same question. "Sasuke?"

He smirked.

"…yeah…"

She smiled weakly before Kai took her into his embrace, but she did not take her eyes off Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>As the party went on, things seemed to run their course. Although Megami was trapped with Kai, the girls enjoyed themselves.<p>

Naruto and had Hinata had spent all night with each other, talking and dancing. Tenten found herself in crowds of admiring boys, respectfully rejecting their offers to dance. She had seen Sakura and Sasuke for a while, but after some time, Sasuke had disappeared.

Ino, tired of walking around, came and took a seat at a table. She sighed, noticing herself that all the others seemed to be having fun, she was lost with no one to talk too.

"Bored yourself…?"

She shot her head up and directed her attention to Shikamaru, the only other person sitting at the round white covered table. He sat in black dress pants, a green dress shirt and a black tie.

"No, I just need something to do." Ino huffed. "What about you? What are you doing sitting here?"

"Parties have never really been my thing…my parents wanted to come…" he sighed.

"Nothing's really your thing is it?" she giggled. "Except sleeping. Oh! And school, even if it looks like you don't try."

"You pay attention?" he raised a brow, turning to look at her with a fist under his right cheek, leaning on the table.

She shrugged, "from time to time. I've tried to copy your paper a few times freshman year but your face was always buried under it."

He smirked, then yawned. "Weird. But cute."

She blushed, blinking. "You think I'm cute?"

"I said it didn't I?" he sighed in boredom.

Ino shifted in her seat, for once, at a loss for words.

That is until, a familiar face came to stand in front of her, with a few followers behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she walked around the ballroom for umpteenth time, pushing through people and being careful not to bump into anyone, so not to smear her makeup.<p>

She's been looking for Sasuke for the past twenty minutes. She'd called his cell phone, searching up and down the palace, and asked around, but no one had seen him, she was practically limping after jogging around in her pink open toe high heels looking for him.

She sighed, leaning against a wall, exhausted. She bent down and rubbing her ankle a bit before standing.

"Where in the world is he…?" she frowned, clutching her necklace.

"Is something wrong."

She jumped. Even with the music and the noise of people, the sudden chilling voice next to her surprised her. She turned to the person and sighed in relief.

"Oh, hey Gaara." She smiled.

He stood against the wall, his hands in his black slacks. A white dress shirt under a blood red tie.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked dully.

"Just Sasuke," she sighed, glancing around once. "What are you doing back here?"

He shrugged a bit, shifting in his dress shoes.

"I'm not much of a party…or people person, like I said. I am not used to any of this. I shouldn't have come."

"Don't be silly!" Sakura smiled warmly. "Megami wanted you here! And we all think you're great. You'll have fun once you start talking to people."

"I'm not really used to that either…"

Sakura giggled, "what's up with you?"

"I've had a…" he hesitated. "_Different_ childhood."

"Being a prince must take a toll." She smiled, nudging him. "Don't worry, I'll hang out with you."

"You don't have too—"

"Gaara!" she groaned. "I want too! I'm not trying to repay you or anything. I just want to hang out, you know." She shrugged. "Talk to me."

He stared at her for a moment. Her green eyes held excitement and laughter as she smiled warmly at him.

"Alright then…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."<p>

Tenten looked up from the dessert table, almost groaning as she thought it to be another boy. She smiled when Neji stood before her in black slacks and a light purple dress shirt with a white tie.

"Hyuga, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Tenten laughed, a plate dangling in her hands.

"You haven't. You haven't been to any practice in three days. Not soccer, baseball, karate, judo—"

Tenten groaned, "I'm just taking a little break. I practice every day, lighten up, it's no big deal." She shrugged.

"It is a big deal, Tent—"

"Do you wanna dance?"

He paused and raised a brow, taken aback.

She looked down, blushing.

"What?"

She sighed, "Don't make me ask again…d-do you…want to dance…? With…me?"

He stayed silent for a moment. She looked up to him and their eyes met.

"Tenten. You're getting kicked off the teams."

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hinata!"<p>

At the sound of her name being called, she shot her head up from Naruto's shoulder, where they had both been dancing.

They directed their attention to the person who'd called her.

Her blood froze.

Hiashi stood before her, Hanabi by his side in a dark blue strapless dress.

"Daddy…" Hinata whispered.

"What in the world are you doing?" he demanded.

This was the first time he had spoken to her in months. She knew why he directed her now.

"Dad w-we, we were just dancing…" she barely whispered.

Naruto looked at her in confusion, "Hinata, is everything alright?"

"Get away from him this moment. Are you trying to make a fool of yourself?"

"What?" Naruto said, confused.

"Dad—!"

"You heard me." He said coldly. "Just think, if your fiancé were to see you—!"

"Fiancé?" Naruto questioned.

They stopped on the dance floor. Tears glistened in Hinata's eyes as she stood in the moment she knew was inevitable the moment Naruto finally began speaking to her.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. "What's going on?"

She looked up to him, her eyes glistening.

"I…have…something to confess…"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megami felt annoyance at her own birthday party. She danced with Kai, against her own wishes. To give him credit he was trying to appear nice, but she knew him now.<p>

Whenever he saw that he was losing her, or power over her, he would become a monster.

She sighed as she wondered what the girls were doing at the moment. Probably enjoying themselves, hopefully with the boys.

She wondered where Sasuke could be.

Kai stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Megami looked up and her heart skipped a beat at who stood behind him.

"May I cut in?"

Sasuke and Kai stared at each other for a few moments before Kai put up a false smile and let go of her.

Sasuke took her in his arms and into a dance, pulling her away from Kai.

"You're my hero…" she mumbled when they were at a safe distance.

"What? Don't like the husband?" he raised a brow. "You seemed pretty fine with each other a while ago when you were sucking face."

"Don't be petty." She growled. "I hate him."

"Why'd you marry him."

"I didn't choose him."

They parted a little to look at each other. Slowly, he looked her up and down.

"All my life it seems people, especially my grandfather, have told me one way I should and shouldn't act. They've never let me choose, to the point where I became a shell of a person. Heartless." She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"What about now…seeing as you seem to be able to think for yourself."

"I can choose…" she whispered, leaning into him. "The person I truly want to be with…"

It seemed as if the entire world had disappeared around them. They stood dancing in darkness until they finally slowed to a stop in the middle of the ballroom.

Sasuke tilted his head as they leaned in. in that instant and with a breath, their lips met. He kissed her roughly, but intimately at the same time, and she returned with the longing for him she had in her heart.

The entire ballroom fell into gasps.

"Oh my gosh!"

They released, finally realizing where they stood and who they were.

Megami shot her head to where she had heard the voice. Sakura stood in front of the crowd next to Gaara, a shocked look on her face that matched the one on the one of almost everyone else, except pained.

"Megami!" she yelled, tears falling down her eyes. "How could you?!"

Gaara looked at Sakura in confusion.

"I knew there was someone else!" Kai's angry voice came from behind. "Guards! Seize him!" he yelled.

"No…" Megami whispered.

She looked to her left, where over by the dessert table she could see Tenten in tears as Neji stood, confused of what to do in front of her.

She whipped to her right, where Hinata stood in violent tears as Hiashi scolded her. Naruto leaned on a table, his hand on his face.

She looked behind them, where Meki stood in front of Ino with her former followers. A vulnerable Ino stood with fear on her face. Shikamaru, confused of what to do.

Breathing heavily, Megami shot back to face Sasuke who had just been handled by guards.

"What! No! Stop! This is all wrong!" she yelled as the world seemed to break around her.

Whispers went around as Sasuke struggled and all the girls cried while the boys stood weakened.

"STOP IT! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!" she yelled furiously.

She fell to her knees. Screams and flashes of her past covered her eyes in a blinding light. Familiar voices cried out to her in pain and suffering. Blood and lost souls covered her eyes.

"Make it go away!" she screamed in pain, covering her ears, pleading. "Please! MAKE IT STOP!"

"It's okay, Megami."

Megami shot her eyes open.

The party was gone. The people gone, all the tears, screaming, and pain,

Gone.

She stood in what seemed like a blinding white light.

Slowly, breathing heavily, she removed her hands from her ears, but she seemed to have a little help.

A warm hand touched her own as she found herself dawned in a knee length, simply plain white sun dress. Her hair sat in its normal red straight state. She sat on her knees, barefoot with not a sign of makeup or jewelry.

"Where am I…?" she asked, raising her head.

To her surprise, she met her mother's smiling face.

"Hi Megami." She said warmly, a voice seemingly different from the mother she had in the world she had just been in.

"We've missed you."

"Mom?" she asked as Kushina helped her stand.

Kushina stood in a white version of the floor length sun dress she had died in.

Behind her, stood Minato in a white version of the button down shirt and jeans he had passed in.

"Hi Megami." He smiled warmly.

"What's happening?" Megami asked, looking around to the nothingness.

"Megami, you know your father and I love you very much." Kushina said. "And we want nothing more than to be with you and Naruto again. But, we can't. We've been gone a long time, and it's time to move forward. You have a life you must live sweetheart. A legacy you must leave."

"But I can't just forget you." Megami said absent mindedly. "I love you…I miss you guys so much."

"We're always here. We've always been here." Minato continued. "We're going to tell you the same thing we told Naruto. Remember us in your hearts, but live as if we are right here with you."

"Mom…dad…" Megami whispered, silent tears falling down her lost eyes.

"Go Megami, and remember." Kushina said as she let go of her hands and stepped next to Minato.

"We will _always_ be with you." They said together.

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Megami!<em>

Megami shot her head up, stumbling with wide eyes as tears fell down her eyes.

Alpha and Omega stared at her, all silent in anticipation. The crowd of Konoha high seniors watched and waiting as she stood in front of her three tier cake.

"She's crying…" Shikamaru mumbled.

""G-Gami?" Sakura said, smiling nervously as she reached out for her.

Before she could, Megami threw her head back, tears pouring down her eyes.

"Megami!" the girls yelled.

But before anyone could comfort her, or stop her from running up the steps, her furious crying began to mix with laughter.

She brought her head back down, laughing and crying as if she were insane.

The crowd and most members of Alpha and Omega shifted their eyes and looked at one another.

After a few moments Megami's laughter continued, but she began to rub her eyes.

"Are you…alright?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…" she smiled, calming as she rubbed her eyes.

"You're smearing your makeup!" Ino yelled angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry Ino." She smiled. "I know you worked hard on it."

Megami looked up to everyone.

"I must look fantastic right now." She said aloud to the crowd of people and her friends. "But I don't care! Thank you!" she yelled, beaming with glistening eyes.

The girls were shocked.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate my eighteenth birthday with me! And thank you to my friends for this party! I know I was skeptic to celebrate my birthday because I haven't done it in thirteen years! Because I was afraid! But now! With all my friends!" she smiled to the girls who beamed back, then over to Itachi and Midori, who leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"Family!" she smiled cheekily at Naruto who gave her a thumbs up.

"And the love of my life!"

She turned to Sasuke who simply smirked at her.

"So thank you everyone!" she said through more tears. "Thank you so very much!"

Claps came around as the girls rushed up and hugged her tightly. Her sisters, smothering her in the love she needed, and they all needed.

"Hey! Stop those tears sis! We've got something for you!"

They looked up as Naruto and the boys stepped over to the side where a small stage and waiting instruments sat.

Naruto beamed as he sat at drums, Shikamaru to bass, Neji to guitar, Gaara to a guitar and mike, and Sasuke to a mike.

The crowd cheered at the excitement of a performance from the one and only Omega.

Sasuke took off his jacket and stepped up to the mike.

"This goes out to my best girl."

He turned to Megami who smiled at him.

He winked at her, "Happy birthday princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: <strong>Oh,  
>Well imagine,<br>As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
>And I can't help but to hear,<br>No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
>"What a beautiful wedding!<p>

**Sasuke/Gaara:** What a beautiful wedding!"

**Sasuke:** says a bridesmaid to a waiter,

**Sasuke:** "And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd chime in with a  
>"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"<br>No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
>With a sense of poise and rationality.<p>

**Sasuke and Gaara: **I'd chime in,  
>"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"<br>Sasuke: No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
>With a sense of...<p>

**Sasuke: **Well in fact,  
>Well I'll look at it this way,<br>I mean technically our marriage is saved  
>Well this calls for a toast<br>So, pour the champagne  
>Oh! Well in fact,<br>Well I'll look at it this way,  
>I mean technically our marriage is saved<br>Well this calls for a toast,  
>So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne<p>

I'd chime in with a  
>"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"<br>No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
>With a sense of poise and rationality.<p>

**Sasuke and Gaara: **I'd chime in,  
>"Haven't you people ever heard of<p>

**Sasuke: **closing the goddamn door?!"  
>No, it's much better to face these kinds of things<br>With a sense of poise and rationality again.

I'd chime in,  
>"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"<br>No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
>With a sense of poise and rationality.<p>

**Sasuke/Gaara:** I'd chime in,  
>"Haven't you people ever heard of<p>

**Sasuke:** closing the goddamn door?!"  
>No, it's much better to face these kinds of things<br>With a sense of poise and rationality again.

* * *

><p>The crowd cleared as the boys closed off. Megami standing in front, smiling up to Sasuke who hopped off the short stage and stood in front of her.<p>

Nothing needed to be said, he simply wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly as cheers and chants of OMEGA went around.

From a distance, Tenten's voice yelled out.

"I knew this was a good idea!"

* * *

><p><strong>(^A.H^)<strong>

* * *

><p>Late in the hours of the night, as the party had died down and many had left, Megami sat at a table in the outfit she had arrived in, watching and smiling. A few guests remained, some slow danced to no music while the rest being Alpha and Omega, hung around. With darkness outside and an orange like light in the party room.<p>

_**I've been down and**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wondering why**__**  
><strong>__**These little black clouds**__**  
><strong>__**Keep walking around**__**  
><strong>__**With me**__**  
><strong>__**With me**_

She smiled at Sakura and Gaara leaned against the wall talking about heaven knows what. She guessed something intellectual.

To her slight surprise, she saw Deidara, standing next to Sakura, leaned against the wall, next to him stood Matsuri's own spirit, dawned in white.

_**It wastes time**__**  
><strong>__**And I'd rather be high**__**  
><strong>__**Think I'll walk me outside**__**  
><strong>__**And buy a rainbow smile**__**  
><strong>__**But be free**__**  
><strong>__**They're all free**_

Deidara rolled his eyes and yawned, Matsuri poked him and he shrugged her off casually. She smiled before they both disappeared in a slow beam of white light.

Megami turned to where Ino and Shikamaru sat on the steps. She scolded him as he tried to keep awake.

Hidan looked down on the step above, leaning on the railing while Kin sat cross legged next to Shikamaru. She looked up and smiled at Hidan who smirked and rolled his eyes before they both disappeared.

_**So maybe tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find my way home**__**  
><strong>__**So maybe tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find my way home**_

Megami looked to Neji and Tenten, sitting on the small stage. He rubbed her stomach as she complained about something she assumed had to with food, though she had a piece of cake in her bare hand.

Kaede sat next to Tenten as opposed to Neji, while Pein sat with his eyes closed behind Neji. Ami sat cross legged, leaned on him as she toyed with her fingers, smiling sadly at Neji.

Kaede, smiling warmly, sat on her side, looking at Tenten's stomach for a few more moments. She looked up to Pein and Ami before all three disappeared.

_**I look around at a beautiful life**__**  
><strong>__**Been the upper side of down**__**  
><strong>__**Been the inside of out**__**  
><strong>__**But we breathe**__**  
><strong>__**We breathe**_

Megami looked over to Naruto and Hinata who sat at a table. Hinata giggled as Naruto kissed her cheek. Their foreheads touched lovingly while Suki sat cross-legged on the table while Tobi skipped around it.

_**I wanna breeze and an open mind**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna swim in the ocean**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna take my time for me**__**  
><strong>__**All me**_

Suki frowned at him to stop when he circled back to her. He beamed and she blew out a breath silently before they disappeared.

A soft wind blew Megami's hair into her face a bit. She smiled softly and turned around to where Kai and Sasori stood behind her, dawned in white, like the rest.

She mouthed something to them.

Sasori nodded blankly at her as Kai smirked and saluted her.

She saluted him back as both boys stared at her and she stared back for a few moments.

_I forgive you._

_**So maybe tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find my way home**__**  
><strong>__**So maybe tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find my way home**_

Kai took a deep breath and let it out, though it came out silent. He stuck his hands in his pockets like Sasori and nodded to her once more before both boys turned around and began walking.

As they walked, their spirits slowly disappeared.

Sasuke came and sat next to Megami, smiling. She smiled back as she leaned in and kissed him.

She knew her parents and her grandparents had long ago taken their place in the afterlife, and she was okay with that.

_**So maybe tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find my way home**__**  
><strong>__**So maybe tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find my way home**_

It was best now that everyone took their place, because now she could finally come to peace with her own self and move on with life. With what she had seen, she was content with the life she had, and finally understood what her grandmother, Kai, Sasori, and her parents were trying to tell her on her little trip.

She leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and looked out into the night sky from the large window, the stars glistening.

_**So maybe tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find my way home**__**  
><strong>__**So maybe tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find my way home**_

She closed her eyes. Silently, she wished everyone a wonderful afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Birthday party dresses in profile)<strong>

**Thank you so much for being patient with me! I promise! The next won't take so long, I'm back babes!**

**If you haven't voted for your prom king and queen of choice do it now! I'll be removing the poll to collect the final results in a couple weeks or so since prom is the next episode! YOUR VOTES WILL DETERMINE WHO WINS.**

**After the next, only two episodes remain!**

**Some one-shots will be coming up (especially in honor of our canon babies Naruto and Hinata…! Including others)**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for sticking with me!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A NEW YEAR!**

***Wishing you a Beautiful World***


End file.
